The virgin blue love
by Devonis
Summary: Suite à la disparition de Jace, Alec se met à faire des rêves qu'il ne sait expliquer et le vident de ses forces. Un homme insiste à lui offrir sa protection mais Magnus ne semble pas prêt à laisser l'adolescent entre les mains de n'importe qui. De plus, l'amour grandissant d'Alec envers Magnus l'empêche de s'éloigner du sorcier. L'inconnu ne veut pas non plus l'abandonner: Malec
1. Prologue

**[MESSAGE POUR LES CURIEUX QUI LISENT LES COMMENTAIRES AVANT LA FANFIC ET QUI SOUHAITENT DES INFO AVANT LECTURE:**

 **Bonjour, c'est Devonis qui a maintenant écrit une trentaine de chapitres de sa fic et qui revient sur le prologue pour un message spécial, dédié aux nouveaux lecteurs et nouvelles lectrices: Merci de passer par les MESSAGES PRIVES, si vous en avez la possibilité, plutôt que poster vos questions avant lecture, dans l'espace commentaire.**

 **Aussi, un bonjour dans votre message et un peu de politesse c'est toujours très apprécié.**

 **Merci a vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce message et surtout de le respecter. Cordialement, Devonis.]**

Salutation à vous tous, ET BONNE ANNEE!:D ( plus simple que de dire bonjour ou bonsoir, on sait jamais à quelle heure vous pouvez lire ceci haha)

En ce lundi 2 janvier 2017 et, à quelques heures de la diffusion du premier épisode de la saison deux de Shadowhunters, je décide de poster ce début de fiction, inspiré par tous ces teasers ! Je reprends la base scénaristique de la saison 1 de la série et, certainement, viendrai y ajouter des éléments du roman. Je reprends juste à la fin de l'épisode 13 donc, mais le chapitre un sera basé sur le teaser du premier épisode de la saison 2, la suite on verra =D Néanmoins le prologue se passe antérieurement au scénario de base.

Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça, en espérant de que cela attisera votre curiosité !

 **/!\Les personnages qui vont apparaître dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Cassandra Clare./!\**

* * *

De blancs cheveux flottant dans l'air, emportés par son aura céleste et, ses yeux bleus posés sur le remous de l'eau. L'Archange se tenait au milieu d'une source entourée et cachée par des rochers. Creusé dans la toiture de la grotte, un trou béant laissait les rayons de la lune éclairer l'obscurité de la cave. Sa tunique bleue, serrée au corps et fendue au niveau des hanches, ornées de broderies dorées, s'imbibait peu à peu d'eau. Le reflet de la lune épousait chaque diamètre de la source et éclairait un peu plus le lieu à l'atmosphère sacrée.

-Donc, tu te cachais bien ici ?

Le sourire de l'argenté apparut, reconnaissant la voix de son ami.

-Tu m'as retrouvé.. Dit-il avec évidence.

-Comme toujours. S'amusa le nouveau venu, dressé sur un rocher. Alors ça y est..tu vas vraiment le faire ?

-Comptes-tu m'y empêcher, Michaël ?

-Si j'estime que ton hôte n'est pas assez bien pour toi, en effet..Avoua l'Archange à son ami, détournant le regard alors que celui-ci avait retiré sa tunique, dévoilant son corps nu, baignant toujours dans l'eau. L'éclat de la lune faisait luire son corps. Cependant, celui-ci s'était retourné pour faire face à son ami. Il était sous une apparence terrestre. Ses cheveux, roux sombre, lui tombaient devant les yeux cachant ses yeux cuivrés.

-Pourtant cet enfant est.. tout le monde l'a ressenti et, je sais que toi aussi.

-Je sais.. mais tu prends de gros risques en faisant cela.

-Si je ne le fais pas, personne ne sera en mesure d'interférer à temps.

-C'était pourtant à Raziel de s'en occuper ! Pesta Michaël ne voulant toujours pas croiser le regard de son ami.

-Tu sais comme moi qu'il ne fera rien pour les terrestres. Son ego est plus grand que sa miséricorde.

-Je t'en prie, il doit y avoir un autre moyen..

L'argenté resta silencieux.

-C'est lui qui a engendré les néphilims, c'est à lui de s'en charger !

-Il ne pourra pas interférer de la même manière que nous pouvons le faire, Michaël.

-Justement, alors abandonne cette folie !

-Mes pouvoirs s'amenuisent, Michaël, la malédiction touche à sa fin. Je dois trouver un hôte à l'âme la plus pure pour y sommeiller jusqu'au moment venu.

-Alors laisse-moi faire ! Cria presque l'Archange à la chevelure de feu, toisant d'un regard ravagé par le chagrin son homologue.

L'Archange cacha ses yeux bleus sous ses paupières, afin d'y voiler sa tristesse et secoua lentement la tête, désapprobateur.

-Pourquoi?! Hurla finalement Michaël qui avait sauté dans l'eau, les éclaboussant violemment l'un comme l'autre : Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à faire ce sacrifice ?! Si cet enfant ne réalise pas que tu sommeilles en son sein, tu es condamné à mourir avec lui !

-Tais-toi.. murmura l'autre, les yeux toujours clos et la tête basse.

-Sans toi, l'équilibre sera ébranlée ! Crois-tu que cela sera mieux que ce que tu as vu dans ta vision ?! Cela sera même pire, le monde obscure transpercera le monde des humains et nous sommes bien placés pour savoir que le chaos sera sans fin !

-Cela suffit..

-Les maux qui accableront tous les êtres vivants, toutes les espèces, ne pourront être soignés par Raphaël et nous devrons nous détourner de l'humanité afin de laisser le déluge tout raser ! La malédiction ne m'a pas encore touchée, je peux toujours faire quelque chose, laisse-moi prendre ta place, je suis certain de pouvoir m'éveiller dans le corps de cet enfant !

-Je t'en supplie..arrête..

-Ga-

-Assez ! Hurla l'Archange, transperçant de ses yeux bleus son vis à vis. Un éclair de la même couleur foudroya ce dernier, lui faisant poser genoux à terre.

Haletant et le corps trempé, Michaël se redressa et tint son épaule blessée d'une main. Il releva son regard déconcerté vers l'Archange aux cheveux blancs. Celui-ci n'arrivait plus à contenir ses larmes qui s'élevèrent dans les airs, tout comme sa chevelure, emportées par son aura.

-Si tu ne me fais pas confiance.. alors tout ceci est vain. S'il y a bien quelqu'un ayant pleinement conscience des risques que tout cela peut entraîner c'est bien moi, Michaël. Mais que je disparaisse avec cet enfant ou bien happé par la malédiction, y vois-tu un grand changement ?

-Laisse-moi encore un peu de temps.. Supplia Michaël. Je trouverai un moyen de lever la malédiction..

-Cela peut prendre des années, mais mon corps ne va plus tenir très longtemps. L'heure tourne et le temps presse, cet enfant est peut-être mon unique chance de retrouver ma puissance. Je n'ai plus eu aucun songe depuis des années sauf celui de la « grande guerre » du monde obscure.. Raziel n'est qu'un Ange, il ne peut comprendre et ressentir la douleur de cette Terre aussi bien que nous, Michaël. Toi qui représente l'amour même de Dieu pour ses enfants, tu sais de quoi je parle.

Soudain, l'aura céleste de Michaël l'entoura et sa courte chevelure flotta autour de son visage. Ses yeux cuivrés luisaient avec intensité. Sa blessure guérit instantanément et ses habits de terrestre furent remplacés par son armure de gardien du soleil. La température de l'eau augmenta et de la vapeur en jaillit, camouflant leurs corps. L'autre s'approcha et caressa affectueusement le visage du roux. Ce dernier lova un peu plus sa joue dans le creux de cette main pâle.

-Tu es le seul à pouvoir me toucher ainsi..

-Et toi, le seul à me faire briller..Je sais que tu seras en mesure d'aider cet enfant. Laisse-le atteindre l'âge d'homme et retrouve-le.

-Comment pourrai-je m'assurer qu'il est ton hôte ?

-La pureté de son âme ne pourra que te guider vers lui.

-Bien.. souffla-t-il.

Michaël prit doucement les hanches de l'argenté et l'approcha contre lui. Celui-ci pencha sa tête lui offrant un accès à son cou d'une pâleur semblable à la lune. Michaël vint l'embrasser et l'aura de l'Archange dans ses bras luisit plus fort encore.

-Pardon de te demander cela..mon amour.

Les cheveux de l'argentée se transformèrent en de souples plumes blanches tandis que dans son dos, Michaël scarifiait ses omoplates. Du sang perla le long des cicatrices ainsi que des orbes bleues qui firent pousser deux grandes ailes. Une gémissement de douleur s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de l'archange, tandis que Michaël glissait ses mains plus bas et scarifia les reins de son compagnon. Deux autres ailes sortirent, se mêlant aux plumes tentaculaires des deux premières, donnant l'impression qu'il avait six ailes et non quatre. L'argentée haletait de douleur.

-Cela devient de plus en plus difficile..

-Je vois ça.. murmura Michaël dont le regard s'assombrissait face aux taches noires qui souillaient les ailles de son homologue.

-La malédiction touche à sa fin.. Je ne dois plus avoir beaucoup de temps.

-Alors il n'y a plus rien à faire.. tu vas vraiment sommeiller en cet enfant ?

-Si je veux avoir une chance de retrouver mes ailes ainsi que mes pouvoirs, oui. Ces néphilims vont avoir besoin de soutien. Plus encore, toutes les créatures et les terrestres aussi..

Michaël ferma son visage, l'air douloureux.

-Regarde-moi.. Murmura l'autre avec douceur. Il obéit, des larmes s'élevant du coin de ses yeux cuivrés. Tu me chercheras ? Sourit-il.

-Et je te retrouverai...comme toujours.

Michaël fit disparaître son armure et pressa avec plus de ferveur son corps nu contre celui de son compagnon qui laissa le roux brûler ses lèvres dans un baiser.

Prologue: FIN

* * *

 **[MESSAGE POUR LES CURIEUX QUI LISENT LES COMMENTAIRES AVANT LA FANFIC ET QUI SOUHAITENT DES INFO AVANT LECTURE:**

 **Bonjour, c'est Devonis qui a maintenant écrit une trentaine de chapitres de sa fic et qui revient sur le prologue pour un message spécial, dédié aux nouveaux lecteurs et nouvelles lectrices: Merci de passer par les MESSAGES PRIVES, si vous en avez la possibilité, plutôt que poster vos questions avant lecture, dans l'espace commentaire.**

 **Aussi, un bonjour dans votre message et un peu de politesse c'est toujours très apprécié.**

 **Merci a vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce message et surtout de le respecter. Cordialement, Devonis.]**


	2. Chapter 1

**[MESSAGE POUR LES CURIEUX QUI LISENT LES COMMENTAIRES AVANT LA FANFIC ET QUI SOUHAITENT DES INFO AVANT LECTURE:**

 **Bonjour, c'est Devonis qui a maintenant écrit une trentaine de chapitres de sa fic et qui revient sur le premier chapitre pour un message spécial, dédié aux nouveaux lecteurs et nouvelles lectrices: Merci de passer par les MESSAGES PRIVES, si vous en avez la possibilité, plutôt que poster vos questions avant lecture, dans l'espace commentaire.**

 **Aussi, un bonjour dans votre message et un peu de politesse c'est toujours très apprécié.**

 **Merci a vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce message et surtout de le respecter. Cordialement, Devonis.]**

Salut à tous ! :)

Avant tout, sachez qu'actuellement, j'attends avec une folle impatience la deuxième saison de Shadowhunters qui doit sortir ce soir donc, à 3h chez nous ! Hihi, et comme les teaser m'ont déjà bien titillé et, surtout bien inspiré, ce premier chapitre en est donc basé. Je reprends principalement le teaser de l'épisode un et l'enjolive à ma sauce, le reste, n'ayant toujours pas vu la saison 2 (normal pour l'instant) sera construite par mon imagination.

Sur ce, je vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

 **Chapitre I: Par où commencer ?**

 **Magnus :**

Depuis la disparition de Jace...depuis l'annulation de son mariage et aussi à cause de ses parents sans cesse sur son dos suite à toutes ces soudaines mais si surprenantes révélations sur ses véritables sentiments, depuis qu'il avait libéré une parcelle de son véritable lui Alexander était si tendu qu'un simple geste ou des sons inattendues le faisaient sursauter lorsqu'il était seul ou encore juste perdu dans ses songes. Comme à l'instant : je venais de traverser un corridor de l'institut et nous nous étions croisés à une intersection, menant au bureau du dirigeant de l'institut, soit autrement dit Alexander. Bien que la place était toujours occupée par Lydia. Provisoirement. Et donc, pour en revenir à ce cher Alexander, il avait été à un cheveux de passer l'arme à gauche, posant une main sur son cœur battant certainement fort de surprise, lorsque nous étions tombés l'un sur l'autre dans le corridor.

-Par l'Ange, Magnus... c'est toi... ! Souffla t-il par l'émotion.

Papillonnant des yeux d'un air dérouté, j'étirais un sourire et dit :

-A ton mariage, tu m'as prouvé que je te faisais de l'effet, mais de là à te donner une crise cardiaque je préférerai éviter !

Reprenant son calme, il ricana à l'écoute de mes paroles. Relavant les yeux sur ma personne, il me salua poliment. Il est vrai que nous avions eu guère le temps de nous voir aujourd'hui, à part maintenant.

-Bonsoir Magnus et, pardonne moi si je t'ai...vexé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vois bien que tu es sur les nerfs ces temps-ci.

Alexander pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Oui, je ne peux le nier...

Je fronçais les sourcils, sincèrement inquiet et agacé de le voir courir dans tous les sens pour rien. Je ne dis pas qu'il fallait rester les bras croiser et que rechercher le blondin n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus important, bien au contraire je me rendais bien compte de l'ampleur de la gravité de la situation. Mais... le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre en charge toutes les tâches concernant les recherches de Jace et, refaisait même parfois le travail de certain membre de l'institut. S'ajoutant à cela, l'Enclave qui le harcelait sans cesse et dont les demandes concernant les recherches sur Valentin, Jace et la coupe se faisaient de plus en plus pressantes et nombreuses. Je sais de quoi je parle, je viens de sortir du bureau de Lydia. Et vu le sens dans lequel marchait ce cher Alec, il devait certainement s'y rendre. Après avoir analyser cette situation, une idée me vint à l'esprit :

-Tu sais, Alexander je pense qu'il serait temps de songer au rencard que tu me dois. Dis-je, un sourire malicieux se peignant sur mon visage.

Je le vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux bleus traversant les miens avec une émotion qui se rapprochait sûrement du remords. Je voyais bien que je le prenais de court, mais je voulais qu'il prenne une pause et, pour moi ce rancard était la meilleure des excuses...J'attendais juste d'entendre celle qu'il allait me trouver pour repousser notre rendez-vous. Je m'y attendais, bien sûr. Je le vis fermer les yeux et se crisper un moment avant de soupirer un bon coup et de replonger son regard, prit d'une soudaine détermination qui me surpris, dans le mien.

-Demain soir...oui. Je pense que ça sera parfait.

Magnus, rappelle-toi d'une chose : ne te montre jamais défaitiste devant ce jeune néphilim ! Il te surprendra à coup sûr. Et agréablement en plus.

-Tu veux bien me confirmer ce que tu viens de dire ? Lui demandai-je, croisant les bras contre mon torse, le toisant d'un air sérieux.

-J-je... je veux sortir avec toi...enf-enfin, j'entends par là, d'aller dehors ! Bafouilla t-il avec ses éternelles rougeurs sur les pommettes et le haut de ses oreilles. Je retins un ricanement et, fis mine de ne pas bien comprendre. Il repris, agitant nerveusement ses mains dans l'air, comme si ces dernières l'aideraient à mieux s'exprimer : Non ! Enfin si, on ira sûrement dehors, m-mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on ne va pas juste sortir dehors...en même temps difficile de sortir dedans, Alec...se dit-il à lui-même: mais je veux qu'on sorte demain ! J-je...hn !

Compatissant, je mis un terme à sa douleur en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de le faire taire. Pas que le voir galérer à exprimer ses désirs était déplaisant, mais je sentais qu'il allait fondre en larmes, désemparé face à mon regard qui soutenait le sien, intensément.

-J'ai bien compris, je te taquinais. Lui avouais-je, tout en prenant une voix qui se voulait rassurante.

Il baissa les yeux, certainement honteux et, esquissa un sourire en coin. S'il avait pu enfoncer entièrement sa tête dans ses épaules afin de se cacher, j'étais presque sûr qu'il l'aurait fait en cet instant. Je glissai mon doigt de ses lèvres jusqu'à son menton afin de le voir relever les yeux vers moi. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, il fuyait mon regard, me laissant cependant relever son menton.

-T-tu es d'accord, du coup ? Me questionna t-il dans un murmure que j'eus la chance d'entendre.

Je ne pouvais contrôler ce sentiment de tendresse qui m'étreignait à chaque fois que je posai mes yeux sur lui et qu'il me présentait une telle moue.

-Évidemment et, pour t'éviter un stresse inutile, je me charge de nous trouver un endroit où nous pourrons passer un agréable moment, juste toi et moi.

-Je te remercie. L'entendis-je soupirer tout en se déridant et il étira un sourire bien plus serein.

Je préférai le voir ainsi, plutôt qu'avec ces rides de lion sur son front. Néanmoins je n'avais pas eu ce que je voulais... pas tout à fait. Désirant éperdument qu'il repose ses yeux sur moi, je vins taquiner la peau de son cou en glissant tout le long jusqu'au creux, le doigt qui maintenait son menton. Il frissonna, mais releva aussitôt ses yeux bleus, maintenant électrisés, vers moi. Je souris sauvagement. Pouvoir apercevoir ces éclats de désir et de confusion dans un unique regard posé sur soi était si satisfaisant et aussi...très excitant. Je m'attardai ensuite sur ses lèvres tremblantes.

 _Je ne les ai goûté qu'une seule fois et, cela me manque déjà._ Pensai-je, avant de m'écarter un peu. Je ne voulais pas le presser non plus. Pas avec tout ce qui se passait. Alexander avait déjà besoin de libérer un peu son esprit. Rajustant mon tailleur, je fis mine de regarder autour de moi et dis :

-J'étais passé faire mon rapport à Lydia à propos l'enquête que l'on m'a confié sur la concentration d'apparition de démons près des quais... Tout porte à croire que Valentin s'en est allé sur les flots, mais j'espère me tromper, sinon il va être difficile de le localiser.

Je vis passer une ombre de tristesse dans ses yeux. Mes paroles ne le rassuraient pas et, je devais avouer que cette histoire m'inquiétait également.

-Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais...je te promets de te payer.

-Chut ! Rejoins-moi plutôt à mon appartement, demain vers dix-huit heures. Et essaie de te reposer quand même avant.

-Très bien. Me sourit-il.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de continuer mon chemin. Il m'était devenu difficile de ne pas m'inquiéter pour lui et, à chaque fois que je m'éloignai je ressentais le besoin de passer ma tête par dessus l'épaule afin de surveiller ses arrières. Même maintenant, alors que je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y avait que nous deux dans ce corridor. Mais ses traits tirés, sa voix éraillée par la fatigue et ses épaules tendues en disaient long sur le stresse qui le surplombait. J'avais peur qu'il implose, littéralement. Autant, en amour cela avait eu du bon il y a quelques semaines de cela, autant aujourd'hui, j'avais peur qu'il se blesse. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il puisse se détendre petit à petit, en commençant par notre rencard de demain.

 **Alec :**

Lydia m'avait fait un bon topo de tous les rapports qu'elle avait reçu dans la journée, concernant autant les recherches de Valentin, Jace et la coupe, que sur les mouvements démoniaques dont les activités se multipliaient. Nous avions tous du mal à en voir le bout et, Lydia la première qui essayait de m'aider par la même occasion, à gérer les crises de l'Enclave.

-Je vais devoir retourner à Idris. Ils ne s'en sortent plus là bas et un peu d'aide ne leur serrait pas de refus à ce que j'ai compris.

-Et...c'est tombé sur toi ? Personne d'autre ne peut y aller ?

-Évidement que si, je ne vais pas être la seule à retourner à Idris...me dit elle, un sourire amer sur le visage. Je la vis se masser les tempes, comme si ce geste balayerait son agacement et ces soucis. L'apparition d'une éventuelle migraine aussi, comme beaucoup de gens en ce moment.

-Mais... ? Fis-je alors, sachant qu'elle ne disait pas le fond de sa pensée.

Elle releva ses yeux vers moi et sourit d'un air plus triste et abattu qu'avant. Secouant légèrement la tête, elle m'avoua :

-Mais après les derniers événements qui ont eu lieux dans cet institut suite à mon arrivée, ils ont jugés bon de me voir quitter les lieux. Et je dois t'avouer que c'est également ce que je pense.

Mon cœur se serra. Je ne pouvais nier qu'elle me faisait de la peine et, je m'étais tout de même attaché à elle. Pas non plus au point de ne plus me passer de sa présence, non, mais j'aurais aimé apprendre à mieux la connaître. Et puis, je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant envers le geste de compréhension qu'elle avait eu envers ma sœur et envers moi-même lors du procès et de notre...mariage.

-Tout ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, n'est que le résultat d'un enchevêtrement hasardeux qui a pris une ampleur que nous n'aurions jamais douté. Ne pense pas que ton arrivée ait tout déclenché.

Je pensai, très sincèrement, les mots que je venais de prononcer.

-Je me sens coupable à propos de la disparition de la coupe et je n'ai pas aidé pour ce qui est de ton choix de trouver un moyen de redorer le nom de ta famille. L'idée de ce mariage ne te serait jamais venue à l'esprit si je ne t'avais pas monté la tête avec toutes ces histoires d'honneur et de...

-Ne te montre pas prétentieuse s'il te plaît, tout cela n'a jamais reposé uniquement sur tes épaules ! La coupai-je d'un ton plus sec que je ne l'aurai voulu. Je me repris, après avoir laissé s'échapper un long soupir d'agacement : Hodge nous a tous fait tomber des nues, ne t'accable pas pour ça. Le seul responsable c'est lui voire même l'Enclave pour son manque total de vigilance depuis toutes ces années. Que ce soit pour la soi-disant mort de Valentin il y a de cela des années ou encore pour Hodge et sa trahison.

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai profondément. La fatigue me balançait ainsi que l'agacement.

-Et pour cette histoire de mariage et tout le reste... j'ai fait une erreur en te proposant, c'est vrai. Mais ça n'a rien avoir avec ton arrivée ou ce que tu as pu me dire, Lydia. J'étais perdu...en fait, je me suis perdu moi-même alors...je dois t'avouer que ton arrivée, m'a peut-être sauvé, finalement.

-Comment cela ? Me questionna t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Malgré t'avoir blessé, tu m'as laissé une chance de me retrouver avec moi-même. Et surtout d'être honnête envers moi-même. Ce que je n'avais pas fait depuis... Je levais les yeux au ciel : Depuis toujours je crois.

Je l'entendis rire en baissant les yeux vers son bureau, qu'elle touchait, vaguement.

-Eh bien, je crois que je suis contente de voir que j'ai pu contribuer à l'apparition de ton bonheur, Alec.

Je souris. Lui offrant une étreinte amicale, je m'apprêtai à partir afin de la laisser se reposer. Et pour ma part, retrouver ma chambre.

-Tu nous as aidé Lydia, je ne te dirais jamais assez merci.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois avant de me faire signe de partir.

-On est tous fatigué. Va te reposer.

-Ouais, toi aussi. Bonne nuit. Dis-je, une main sur la poignée.

-Merci.

Je refermais la porte derrière moi et soupirai, fatigué.

 _Je crois n'avoir jamais autant soupiré qu'aujourd'hui._ Me dis-je, alors que je me dirigeai d'un pas lent vers ma chambre. Une fois entré, je me vautrai lourdement sur le matelas, savourant son confort. Et, comme une fois n'est pas coutume, je soupirai...encore...mais d'aise ! Je me tournai sur le dos et, contemplant d'un œil distrait le plafond, je pensai à mon parabataï.

-Mais où es-tu... ? Jace...

Je fermai les yeux et vins presser ma main gauche contre ma rune de parabataï. Enfin, une fois encore, je tentai de le localiser. Je me concentrai sur son image, stabilisai mon pouls et régularisai ma respiration. Je sentais peu à peu mes muscles se raidirent et ma température chuter d'une flèche. Le sommeil m'enveloppait. Et je n'avais plus la force de lutter. Soudain, l'image du pont de Brooklyn me traversa l'esprit, telle la foudre s'abattant sur le sol. Allais-je encore cauchemarder ? Je n'étais pas encore dans un profond sommeil, je ressentais tant de choses autour de moi. Ou bien était-ce dans mon rêve?

 _De l'eau..._

Je cherchai la provenance de ce son derrière mes paupières closes.

 _Le pont... De l'eau..oui, il y a de l'eau. Mais ce bruit... une chute d'eau ?_

Tandis que je cherchai l'exacte forme de ce son qui ressemblait à une chute d'eau. Une image de Jace, attaché et battu martela mon esprit avec la même violence que le pont de Brooklyn m'était apparu. C'est avec des sueurs froides que je me réveillai, la respiration saccadée et le regard cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose d'invisible dans ma chambre. J'inspectai ensuite l'heure sur mon téléphone.

 _Sept heure vingt..._

Encore une nuit peu reposante, mais cette fois, les cauchemars n'avaient guère été comme d'habitude. Les images que j'avais vu avaient été autant insistantes que les sensations que j'avais ressenti. Tout avait été très, intense et morbide. Inquiet par les dernières images qui m'étaient apparu, j'inspectai ma rune de parabataï qui était pourtant intacte. Mais l'angoisse ne me quittait pas et, ne pouvant rester attendre que cela passe, je quittai ma chambre ne prenant pas le temps de me doucher et je me précipitai dans le hall de recherches constatant que beaucoup de personnes s'attelaient déjà à leurs tâches. Je ne vis cependant ni Lydia ni Isabelle. Peut-être dormaient-elles encore. Ce qui m'étonna plus de la part de Lydia. Néanmoins, je me focalisai sur un écran où je commençai d'autres recherches bien plus concentrées autour du port et le pont de Brooklyn. Je n'arrivai plus à m'enlever les images de cette nuit de mes pensées et, je crois surtout que je ne voulais pas les chasser, de peur de passer à côté de quelque chose.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Ce ne sont que des images fracassées d'un énième cauchemar._ Essayai-je de me convaincre, mais je n'arrivai pas à oublier à quel point mes sens avaient été en alerte. _C'était trop...vrai...trop proche de mes entrailles._

Je n'arrivai cependant à rien. Je voulais rechercher Valentin, trouver la coupe, ramener Jace, mais nous avions déjà presque tout détaillé, presque tout essayé. Par où, recommencer des recherches tant de fois exécutées ? Et cette fois avec une angoisse tellement folle que je sentais ma tête me tourner. Mais avant que je puisse me détourner afin de m'asseoir quelque part je sentis deux mains se poser sur mes bras. Mon cœur rata un battement. Était-ce encore une attaque ? Je me détournai en hoquetant et fus soulagé aussitôt tandis que je reconnaissais Magnus. Le sorcier me regardait, les sourcils froncés.

 _Est-il inquiet ?_

Je repris vite contenance, m'interrogeant d'ailleurs sur la présence de Magnus.

-T-Tu... Magnus ? Qu-

Je ne pus lui demander quoi que ce soit, car il me devança.

-Que fais-tu devant ce plan ? Nous l'avons déjà inspecté il y a des jours de cela ?

-J-je...

Je passai ma tête par dessus mon épaule, hagard, comprenant très bien son étonnement. Je me trouvais moi-même idiot de vérifier encore une fois ce que nous avions déjà cherché et d'où rien n'avait été trouvé.

-Tu es pâle... tu ne dors pas assez Alexander...

 _Pas du tout._ Voulais-je rectifier. Mais cela ne servait à rien de lui en faire part. De plus, toujours hagard de le voir ainsi devant moi, je ne savais que dire. Ma voix semblait bloquée et mon corps ne donnait plus aucun signe prouvant qu'il était toujours connecté à mon cerveau. Je m'étais mis sur pause. Ne me voyant justement pas réagir, il reprit derechef et soupira. L'agaçai-je ?

-Isabelle m'a appelé, tu sais où je peux la trouver ?

Izzy ? Mais pourquoi l'a t-elle appelé ? Si tôt en plus. Il était à peine neuf heure...mince, cela faisait si longtemps que je cherchai dans le vide ?

 _De l'eau...une chute d'eau._

Je repensai au songe de cette nuit. Le pont, Jace qui se faisait maltraité.

-Alexander ... ?

Et ce bruit de chute d'eau, qui raisonnait si fort dans mes oreilles. Pourquoi ?

-D'où cela provient... ? Murmurai-je inconsciemment.

Un bourdonnement dans ma tête me fit me sentir mal.

-Ha- ! Gémis-je en pressant ma main droite contre ma tempe.

-Hé ! Regarde-moi, Alexander qu'est-ce que as ?!

Je pouvais lire une expression de panique sur le visage du sorcier qui tenta de me rattraper avant que je ne sombre dans un trou noir total.

 **Magnus :**

Ce que je redoutai venais d'arriver. Ce cher Alexander dans mes bras, ce dernier venait de faire un malaise. Il transpirait beaucoup. Je touchai son front et constatai qu'il était pris d'une forte fièvre. D'un claquement de doigt je fis apparaître des flemmes bleues autour de mes mains que je vins positionner à seulement quelques centimètres du front du jeune néphilime qui haletait difficilement.

 _Il est épuisé._

Plus que ma magie, il avait surtout besoin de dormir. Je m'apprêtai à le porter dans mes bras lorsque je le vis reprendre conscience.

-Tu t'éveilles enfin... Chuchotai-je en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur les marches du hall.

-M-Magnus...je pense savoir où il est...

Je ne fis pas spécialement attention aux divagations de mon jeune ami, j'étais trop pressé à demander de l'aide aux membres présents dans la salle. Une femme m'apporta un verre d'eau pour ce cher Alec tandis qu'un autre membre parti chercher Lydia.

-Magnus, s'il te plaît...

-Tiens bois ça.

Je le forçai à boire avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de repousser mon bras. De plus, je l'entendis gémir d'aise en prenant quelques gorgées. Le froid devait le réveiller un peu. Et tandis que je demandai à l'attroupement de s'éloigner, histoire qu'il puisse reprendre une bouffée d'air, Alec me repoussa avec une certaine force ce qui m'obligea à le toiser du regard.

-Tu dois te reposer, Al-

-Je viens de te dire que je sais où chercher ! Je n'ai pas le temps, pas maintenant que je sais !

Je le vis faire mine de se relever.

-Alexander, commençai-je d'une voix calme, écoute-moi, tu dois sérieusement songer à prendre du repos. Tu as de la fièvre !

Il ne m'écouta pas. Je tiquai d'agacement. Ce qu'il pouvait être têtu quand il s'y mettait. Une voix féminine mais sèches nous fit nous retourner sur le champ.

-Alec, que vient-il de se passer ?

En plus de Lydia, cette jeune Isabelle s'approchait d'un pas assurée vers son frère. C'était elle qui nous avait interpellé.

-On nous a signalé que tu venais de faire un malaise, c'est vrai ?

La cadette s'était adressé à son frère à travers ses paroles mais c'est dans mes yeux qu'elle recherchait la réponse. Elle se doutait que son frère ne dirait rien sur ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je ne tenais pas à le mettre mal à l'aise mais je m'inquiétai bien trop pour lui pour laisser cette histoire dans le silence.

-Il faut qu'il se repose et, pas demain, mais maintenant !

Je m'adressai à nouveau vers lui et lui murmurai-je :

-Tu as de la fièvre, Alec ! Bon sang ne pousse pas tes limites si loin !

Il tiqua avec sa langue et c'est agacé qu'il s'adressa à sa sœur.

-Pourquoi l'avoir appelé ? N'a t-il pas déjà assez travaillé ici ?

-J'ai besoin qu'il utilise ses pouvoir pour localiser Jace. Intervint Lydia, assez froidement. Plus tôt, inquiète et maintenant glaçon ! Cette fille était assez lunatique finalement.

Elle nous devança sur une estrade de marbre où reposait une table de la même matière. Je vis Isabelle poser un regard inquiet sur son frère qui nous avait littéralement oublié elle et moi, semblant énervé par l'attitude de la blonde.

-Pourquoi ? Nous avons suffisamment de matériel ici, pas besoin qu'il vienne s'user ici en plus de ces autres requêtes !

-Le matériel d'ici ne nous donne pas assez d'informations Alec, Magnus doit pouvoir nous être bien plus utile.

Alexander serra les dents si fort que sa mâchoire se crispa. J'étais très touché envers sa prévenance, bien qu'inconsciente cela se voyait bien, envers moi mais si mon aide pouvait lui permettre de se reposer alors, cela m'allait. C'était en parti pour ça que j'avais répondu et réagi à l'appel d'Isabelle. Cette dernière fit apparaître un hologramme du pont de Brooklyn sur la table de marbre. Il semblerait que ceci les aide à localiser plus précisément leur cible.

-Le pont... Murmura le brun, redevenu aussi pâle que tout à l'heure.

-Des damnés ont été aperçus et éliminés près de quais. Nous savons également que Valentin vogue sur un bateau mais il ne doit pas être très loin. Informa Lydia. Nous devons concentrer nos recherches là. Elle pointa du doigts différentes localisation que la jeune Isabelle ne tarda pas à extraire de l'hologramme. Nous pûmes entendre Alec cracher avec un certain dégoût :

-Et l'Enclave qui ne donne aucune aide, ils ne bougent pas un petit doigt sauf pour réclamer des informations.

-L'Enclave n'est d'aucune aide ? Qui en est choqué ? Dis-je d'un ton sarcastique.

N'oubliant pas ce pourquoi j'étais venu, je demandai à Lydia de me donner le vêtement qu'elle tenait dans ses mains depuis son arrivé dans la salle de recherches. Je me dirigeai à l'écart avec le morceau de tissu et vis Alexander me suivre.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Que fais-tu avec le pull de Jace ? Me demanda t-il, d'une voix bien agressive.

Préférant passer outre je lui répondis :

-Je vais tenter de localiser Jace à travers ma magie. Cela a déjà fait ses preuves lorsque nous recherchions le livre blanc.

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du brun. Et je pouvais facilement assimiler cela à de l'espoir.

-On va le trouver, Alexander.

-T-Très bien, mais concentre toi sur le pont de Brooklyn. Me demanda t-il soudainement.

-Le pont ? Lydia venait de se rapprocher de nous et nous toisait d'un regard interrogateur. Pourquoi spécialement le pont ? Nous savons qu'ils sont sur un bateau, Isabelle inspecte les lieux entourés d'eau mais pourquoi se concentrer sur le pont ?

Ce cher Alec soupira, visiblement agacé.

-Je ne peux pas certifier, mais j'ai un pressentiment. Jace doit-être là-bas, il faut chercher dans cette zone !

-Alec, intervins-je d'une voix douce qui l'apaisa un peu. Je vais me concentré sur le pont, d'accord ?

Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser quelque chose et se tourna d'un quart. Il semblait réfléchir. Je pouvais également apercevoir Isabelle qui posait un regard inquiet sur son frère aîné. Tout comme moi, elle devait penser que son frère agissait de manière très étrange. Mais pour l'instant, je m'attelais à la tâche que l'on m'avait confié. J'aurai tout le temps de questionner ce cher Alec plus tard. Je diffusai ma magie à travers mes doigts tout en tenant le tissu dans mon autre main. Je fermai les yeux me concentrant du mieux que je le pouvais sur l'image du blondin disparu. De longues secondes s'écoulèrent mais je ne vis absolument rien. Je recommençai l'expérience, en me focalisant toujours sur Jace et le pont de Brooklyn. Je pouvais ressentir quelque chose qui ressemblait à la présence du blond, mais rien de sûr. Aucune affirmation. Aucun indice...

-Alors ? Entendis-je de la part d'Alec.

-Rien du tout...fis-je

-Concentre-toi, il doit bien y avoir quelque chose. Me dit-il sur un ton qui ressemblait plus à un ordre qu'à une demande de service. Je tiquai du bout de la langue et rétorquai aussi calmement que je pus, mais ferme :

-Je ne le vois pas.

Le brun s'impatientait. Il se tourna vers les membres présents dans la salle de recherches et ordonna clairement :

-Très bien, écoutez-moi tous ! Je veux une solide surveillance de l'East River et Hudson, vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre ! Si vous apercevez quelque chose d'anormal venez me voir en premier !

Le brun aller ajouter quelque chose lorsque Lydia l'interrompis.

-Je m'en occupe, Alec.

-Alors pourquoi n'as-tu toujours pas trouvé Jace. Rétorqua t-il, presque haineusement.

-Hé, n'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses, je ne suis toujours pas parti, l'Institut est toujours sous mon commandement ! Intervint-elle sous le ton de la menace. Mais cela n'eut que pour résultat d'agacer mon néphilim. Isabelle me lança un regard de détresse.

-Et mon frère est toujours porté disparu !

La pauvre Isabelle tenta de calmer le jeu en demandant à son frère d'aller se reposer :

-Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas une pause, Alec ? Sa voix n'était que murmure.

-Pas maintenant, Izzy ! Le regard d'Alexander se posa sur moi. Encore plus agacé. Je soutins son regard mais sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi tendu. Mais Lydia intervint une nouvelle et dernière fois.

-Isabelle a raison.

Mon regard passa d'Alec à la blonde.

-Ce n'est pas une requête, Alec, mais bien un ordre. Tu es renvoyé.

J'eus le souffle coupé quelques secondes, tout comme Alexander qui s'apprêtait à répliquer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. Je m'approchai de lui et voulus lui prendre la main mais il se dégagea avec violence. _Encore..._ me dis-je. _Pourquoi me repousse t-il ainsi ?_ Il pesta et, leva les bras au ciel, abandonnant la discussion avec véhémence :

-Restez en dehors de ça, tous !

Mon cadet traversa le hall avec hâte, non sans bousculer d'autres membres de l'Institut sur son passage. Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis m'adressai à Lydia :

-Je vais m'occuper de lui. Je fis mine de partir, puis ajouta : Ne sois pas si dure avec lui.

-Je ne le renvoie pas de l'Institut !

-Je ne suis pas idiot et lui non plus. Vous ne renvoyez pas les chasseurs d'ombre aussi facilement je connais bien mieux vos méthodes que n'importe qui ici. Nous savons que tu parlais de l'affaire, mais tu ne pourras pas l'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère.

Je remis le pull appartenant au blondin entre les mains d'Isabelle, qui me suppliait du regard. Je souris pour la rassurer et m'empressai de chercher Alec. Je trouvai ce dernier dans la salle d'entraînement, assis au sol, en tailleur, son front reposant dans ses mains. Cela ne servait à rien de le brusquer et de le réprimander sur son attitude d'un peu plus tôt. Il était à cran. Bien plus que n'importe qui, trop impliqué dans cette histoire. Je décidai donc de l'approcher calmement, les mains dans les poches d'une démarche nonchalante. Je fis juste assez de bruit pour qu'il m'entende et sente ma présence et n'en soit donc pas surpris.

-Mon lien de parabataï ne perçoit plus la présence de Jace...

-S'il est entouré d'eau, cela brouillera encore plus votre lien. Ne t'épuise pas ainsi, avec vos méthodes de parabataï.

-Je le sais ! Attaqua t-il.

Fronçant les sourcils, je répliquai d'un ton calme.

-Alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu à brasser de l'air inutilement. Lydia a eu raison de te congédier de cette affaire. Regarde-toi, tu tiens à peine debout.

Était-ce pour me prouver qu'il était encore capable d'aboyer et de tenir tête à quelqu'un mais il se dressa vivement sur ses jambes et me fit face, le regard brûlant de colère.

-Tu veux savoir ce qui est inutile ? C'est de te voir ici, à supporter Lydia dans ses vaines recherches ! Tu pouvais bien me reprocher mon attitude de chien en laisse envers l'Enclave, te voilà maintenant aussi obéissant que moi ! Il est beau le grand sorcier de Brooklyn, à faire pétiller des braises pour impressionner la galerie ! Oui, notre matos ne sous sert pas à grand chose dans nos recherches ! Oui, mon lien de parabataï n'est bientôt plus qu'une simple rune éteinte et sans vie gravée dans ma chaire tant ce lien est faible. Mais je ne vois pas l'utilité de te savoir ici...t-tu...

 **Alec :**

Je n'en pouvais plus. Les yeux de Magnus me perturbaient et, plus que ses paroles, sa présence me troublait. Il avait raison. Je le savais, ce n'était pas la peine de me dire tout ça. J'étais complètement sur les railles. J'avais déjà assez honte de mon impuissance face à tout ça, le savoir ici, encore sous les ordres de l'Enclave me tuait. Je voulais juste qu'il parte. Qu'il s'éloigne de tout ça. Magnus n'avait rien à voir avec toute cette histoire concernant la disparition de mon frère. Le sorcier avait déjà tant à faire à propos de la sécurité des son peuple. Alors...Alors pourquoi rester ici ?

-T-Tu...tu me gènes !

 _Non...c'est faux! Par l'Ange, qu'ai-je dis ?_ Je me tus aussitôt. Levant mon regard totalement désemparé par mes propres mots vers ceux sombres et froids de Magnus. Lui qui avait pour habitude de me fixer avec chaleur, j'avais en face de moi un étranger. _C'est ma faute..._ Je voulais m'excuser. Mais que dire après ça? Ma migraine me lança soudainement mais je me fis violence pour tenir bon et soutenir avec amertume le regard du sorcier.

-Cela ne sert vraiment à rien d'entamer une discussion avec toi dans cette état.

-J-je...

-Je crois même qu'il est inutile d'entamer quoi que ce soit.

 _Hein... ? De quoi parlait-il ?_ Ses mots me firent frissonner. Les souvenirs de notre baiser me revint alors. Parlait-il de nous ? Je baissai les yeux tout en pinçant mes lèvres l'une contre l'autre.

-Je tenais juste à t'épauler et aussi... j'attendais de voir les choses évoluer, je dois bien l'avouer.

-M'épauler ? Magnus tu en as assez fait ! Jace est dans la nature, je suis impuissant face à cela et, personne ne peut rien changer à propos de notre lien qui s'amenuise ! Tu espérais faire quoi ? Tu attendais quoi ?! Qu'espères-tu vraiment de moi ?! Hurlai-je presque, les larmes frôlant de chuter en trombe sur mon visage.

Confusion. Mes mots. Mes actes. Mes pensées. Mes sentiments. Je n'étais que confusion et peur en ce moment même.

-En ce moment ? Rétorqua t-il sans émotion, ni dans la voix ni dans le regard : Rien.

Après avoir lâché la bombe, il s'en alla tout en me bousculant. Je venais de prendre une douche de paroles froides et, je ne parvenais ni à réchauffer mon corps ni mon cœur. Et mon unique étincelle venait de s'éteindre à cause de moi.

-Merde... Murmurai-je à moi-même. Je retombai au sol lourdement et fixai le sol d'un air évasif.

 _Je suis si fatigué..._

Après être sorti de la douche, j'observai mon reflet dans le miroir et ne pus nier que j'avais perdu du poids. Pas la peine de me peser, je le voyais aux traits de mes muscles bien plus marqués sous ma peau tendue. Mes joues commençaient à se creuser. J'avais aussi un début de barbe pas très reluisant. Je fis en sorte d'améliorer un peu tout ça en me tondant. Dans l'image que reflétait le miroir, je vis mon portable. J'affichai l'heure et vis qu'il était presque dix-neuf heures. Je soupirai.

 _Notre rendez-vous tombe à l'eau et, pas uniquement à cause de mon retard. Juste à cause de moi et ma connerie._

Je me sentais tellement, mal et incroyablement ignorant. Je n'arrivai pas à détacher mes sentiments pour Magnus, mon envie d'être avec lui, même pendant le boulot et je m'exaspérai moi-même. Et puis surtout je ne voulais pas mêler notre relation à tous ces problèmes. Cependant c'était bien ce que je venais de faire tout à l'heure. Trop agacé. Trop capricieux. Trop autoritaire. Il essayai juste de m'aider. Lui, arrivait à faire la part des choses. Pourquoi en étais-je incapable ? A trop vouloir l'éloigner de cette affaire, je ne fis que l'éloigner de tout et de moi par dessus tout. _Et pourtant je meure d'envie de le revoir._

Je fermai les yeux. Et la première image que je vis fut les yeux de Magnus. Ses pupilles fendues, tel un chat qui lisait à travers votre âme. Ensuite j'aperçus son visage au complet affichant une expression brûlante voire dangereuse. Sa peau mordorée embellissait la couleur de ses yeux et accentuait ses traits sauvages. Malgré moi, je laissai échapper un faible soupire. De tendres frissons parcoururent ma peau toujours nues et humides. Une vague de chaleur m'enveloppa et vins se bloquer dans mes entrailles. Ils sont là...mes sentiments pour lui sont toujours au fond de moi alors à quoi bon luter ? De quoi avais-je peur ? N'avais-je pas ouvertement prouvé qui j'étais ? Je ne pouvais pas tout laisser en suspens.

 _Voilà ce qu'il attend de moi... une réaction de ma part, des gestes._

-Une preuve que je ne mens pas.

J'ouvris mes paupières d'un geste assuré et dévoilai un nouveau regard déterminé qui ne faisait que refléter l'homme que j'étais à travers le miroir. Je pouvais avoir peur mais je ne pouvais plus laisser traîner les choses car mes yeux et mon âme ne mentaient pas et je ne pouvais m'en détourner.

Je m'habillai promptement avant de quitter l'Institut plus déterminé que jamais à trouver Magnus. Enfin sur le chemin j'étais vraiment très déterminé, tel un soldat partant en guerre. Mais arrivé devant son immeuble... Je déglutis sans trop savoir quoi faire de plus que fixer la porte comme si cette dernière allait me donner « la réponse ». Je piétinai sur place tout en balayant les alentours du regard. Le soleil se couchait tandis que le vent frais du soir se levait. Des frissons me prirent dans tout le corps, je devais vite me décider à faire quelque chose avant de geler sur place. M'exaspérant moi-même je décidai de gravir l'escalier menant à l'appartement de Magnus. Une fois devant sa porte d'entrée, j'hésitai encore quelques secondes avant de sonner et le prévenir de ma présence. Cependant la porte s'ouvrit bien avant la fin de mon geste comme si le sorcier s'était douté de ma venue. Je pensai plutôt qu'il m'avait senti arrivé, après tout, j'avais poiroté longtemps au pied de son immeuble il avait eu tout le temps pour bien analyser qui s'était introduit dans son périmètre.

 _Déjà, s'il me laisse entrer, c'est qu'il y a encore de l'espoir..._ me dis-je en entrant timidement dans l'appartement. Derrière moi, la porte se claqua dans un bruit si sourd que je sursautai de surprise. _Ou pas..._ me remis-je en question tout en avançant avec encore mois d'assurance qu'au départ. Le sorcier devait-être furieux contre moi et, c'était tout à fait justifié je devais bien l'avouer. Tout en triturant mes doigts, nerveusement, je me dirigeai vers le salon. Je ne vis personne, depuis l'encadrement du porche, puis, après m'être rapproché de quelques pas, je trouvai le sorcier sur le balcon. Dos à moi, il était torse nu et semblait pratiquer un art qui ressemblait à du Thaichi. Ondulant ses mains et ses bras avec grâce et agilité, il fit apparaître quelques orbes bleus dans ses paumes. Je savais que c'était mal de fixer les gens ainsi, mais...il me charmait. Sans plus m'en rendre compte, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Je laissai mes bras ballants le long de mon corps et me perdis dans ma contemplation. Le klaxon d'une voiture me ramena à la réalité et, me souvenant enfin de la raison m'ayant fait venir ici, je me jetai à l'eau avec maladresse :

-Magnus, j-je...je n'ai jamais été doué pour les excuses, mais...

Je me tus et évitai de justesse une orbe de magie qui vint fracasser l'abat-jour d'une lampe du séjour. Décidément, je l'avais carrément mis en rogne. Néanmoins, il décida enfin à prendre en compte ma présence chez lui et délia sa langue en me jetant un regard noir :

-Ne te tracasse pas pour le rendez-vous de ce soir, je ne comptai pas m'y rendre non plus.

Je levai le yeux au ciel tandis qu'il me dépassait pour récupérer son gilet gris, posé sur le canapé. Il le remit sur ses épaules, me coupant net de chez net dans ma contemplation.

-Ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Rétorquai-je calmement. Il reprit avec plus d'agressivité :

-Oh mais, je sais bien ! La seule chose qui te préoccupe en ce moment, ce n'est certainement pas ma petite personne ! Jace à encore le bon rôle pour ça.

Avant que je puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, il m'interrompit à nouveau :

-Ne t'en fais pas, je sais qu'il est important à tes yeux et que cette affaire l'est tout autant ! Après tout, j'ai pris la peine de me déplacer maintes et maintes fois pour venir en aide à vos recherches !

-Mag-

-Tututut ! Sourit-il moqueusement. Trêve de remerciement, je t'assure, je ne le mérite pas tant que ça.

-S'il te plaît, écou- ! J'agitai mes bras en l'air, désespérément essayant encore une fois de le faire m'écouter. Mais me coupant encore la parole, il partit à nouveau au balcon et prit appuie contre le rebord en pierres.

-Si tu venais t'assurer que mes recherches avançaient bien, va voir Lydia, mon rapport et sur son bureau. Ah et...

Ne sachant plus quoi faire pour qu'il arrête de se faire du mal inutilement et, également à moi, je vins l'enlacer dans le dos. Passant mes bras autour de sa taille, je posai ma tête entre ses omoplates et colai mon torse contre son dos. Il se crispa juste, l'affaire de quelques secondes puis je sentis tous ses muscles se détendre son mon contacte et je pus l'entendre soupirer d'abandon.

-Tu m'épuises, Alexander.

-Pardon... Murmurai-je : je te demande pardon, pour tout.

Nous restâmes silencieux un instant. Magnus regardait toujours le paysage de New York qui s'offrait à nos pieds, par dessus le balcon. Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus et les dernières lueurs du soleil, rougeoyaient sur la ligne d'horizon. Après un énième soupire de sa part, je décidai de m'écarter de lui afin de le laisser respirer. Je l'avais suffisamment agacé ainsi.

-Si tu ne veux plus me voir, je comprendrai mais... j'aimerai qu'on puisse parler à un moment, toi et moi. Lui dis-je timidement après avoir pris appuie contre le rebord du balcon, faisant dos à la ville je levai les yeux vers le haut de l'immeuble.

-Évidemment que je veux continuer à te voir. Reprit-il d'une voix morne. Je te cours après depuis un moment maintenant. Finit-il sur un ton plus léger et il m'adressai un regard malicieux en coin. Je le remarquai et, ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Ce que j'en avais marre de cette habitude que j'avais de rougir pour un rien. Le sorcier s'en amusait beaucoup en revanche.

Enfin, d'un ton plus sérieux et se tournant pour me regarder, il me dit :

-J'ai beau avoir fait le malin tout à l'heure, mes mots étaient vrais.

Je levais mon regard vers lui et me tournai pour lui faire face à mon tour, une main posée sur le bord du balcon.

-Je sais à quel point cette affaire te touche, mais s'il te plaît ne te met plus dans de tels états ! Tu inquiètes tout le monde et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

-Je sais, oui... je suis à bout de nerfs, mais jamais je n'aurai dû te parler de cette façon.

-Au moins tu le sais et je vois bien que tu t'en veux.

-Oui. Fis-je, penaud. Mais ce qui m'a aussi...réellement agacé, c'est de les voir, tous, t'appeler au secours comme si tu étais leur sorcier de service ! Tu as déjà tant à faire avec les tiens et les requêtes extérieures que d'autres viennent te demander ! Je suis déjà impuissant face à la disparition de mon frère, j'aimerai pouvoir au moins t'éviter de...j'aimerai juste t'éloigner de...de toute cette merde !

Le sorcier sembla chercher ses mots. Puis après une bref inspiration, il reprit d'une voix douce et posa une regard dès plus sincèrement inquiet sur moi.

-Je sais, Alec. Je comprends très bien ce que tu ressens.

Ne pouvant plus soutenir son regard, je baissai la tête cherchant un point invisible où poser mon attention. Mais son index releva mon mention et je ne pus éviter le regard brûlant du sorcier.

-De près où de loin, tu sais très bien que je suis impliqué dans cette histoire. Valentin veut du pouvoir et, à travers le sang des miens, il ne peut que m'attirer pour que je vienne m'en prendre à lui tout comme pour Luke ou encore Raphaël.

-Mais t-

Le contact de sa main serrant affectueusement la mienne me fit taire.

-Laisse-moi t'aider. Ce n'est pas l'Enclave que j'aide, mais toi. Pas le chasseur d'ombre...mais juste toi.

-Magnus... Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de lui.

-S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrai pas, Alexander. Alors...je te demande juste, de ne pas tout garder pour toi. Repose-toi sur moi. Ne m'ignore pas.

Ses doigts entrelacèrent les miens et sa voix se fit plus rauque.

-Quand les choses se compliquent...juste, ne me repousse pas.

Le regard perdu dans le sien. Le cœur battant à tout rompre et les lèvres entrouvertes, je restai sans voix. Complètement figé devant lui. Face à cet homme que je ne voulais pas savoir en danger. Mais je ne voulais plus l'ignorer, ni lui, ni mes sentiments. Pourtant le danger était autour de moi, tout le temps.

-Laisse-moi faire parti intégrante de ta vie, Alexander.

Mon cœur s'arrêta, l'instant d'une phrase :

-Mais c'est trop tard...tu y es déjà.

Sans aucune résistance, je le laissai m'attirer contre lui et m'étreindre. Je fermai les yeux, savourant sa chaleur et, dans un tremblement, je vins agripper les bas de son gilet du bout des doigts. Comme s'il voulait compenser avec ma timidité, il me serra plus fort et me fis poser ma tête contre son épaule.

-N'aie crainte, ce n'est que « nous deux ». Repose-toi sur ce « nous ».

J'ouvris à nouveau les yeux et, m'écartant un peu j'ancrai mon regard dans le sien. Puis sans plus aucun doute, j'entourai sa taille et vins reposer ma tête dans le creux de son cou. Je réalisai que ce « nous » allait nous êtres vital à chacun d'entre « nous ».

 **Magnus :**

Même si notre rendez-vous de ce soir était tombé à l'eau, nous avions passé une bonne partie de la soirée ensemble et, la nuit était tombée depuis bien des heures. Après notre conversation sur le balcon, j'étais parti prendre une douche et, à mon retour Alexander m'attendait timidement assis sur mon canapé. Il était resté à ma demande. Je le voulais pour moi ce soir, puis nous avions tant à dire encore, bien que tous les sujets ne pourront pas y passer en une soirée. Prenant place à ses côtés, j'en profité pour prendre une boîte de nouilles chinoises que nous avions commandés à l'occasion. Et puis je ne voulais pas cuisiner.

-Tous les sorciers sont comme toi ? Me questionna t-il en croquant dans son rouleau de printemps.

-Aussi exceptionnel ?

-Non, feignant.

Je manquai m'étouffer avec mes nouilles et le regardai d'un air offensé. Ses yeux bleus me fixaient d'un air purement innocent. Ce qu'il pouvait être craquant.

-Et...en quel honneur ai-je droit à ce titre ? Demandai-je sarcastiquement.

-Eh bien, tu concoctes des potions, mais je ne te vois jamais sortir autre chose que ces dernières de ta cuisine. Pas même du café, tu les piques au starbucks d'en bas.

-Leur café est très bon !

-Je n'ai pas dit le contraire, mais...sais-tu au moins faire cuir un œuf ? Plaisanta t-il.

-Sur ta tête, cela t'irait ? Le menaçai-je.

Il rit avec légèreté et posa sa barquette, vide, sur la table basse. Ce que j'aimais l'entendre rire. Et ce dernier se faisait rare en ce moment. Pensivement, je passai une main dans ses cheveux et jouai avec.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda t-il en souriant.

-A toi, comme la plupart du temps en ce moment. Je me disais que tu avais le rire le plus mélodieux parmi tous ceux qui m'avaient été permis d'entendre jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Wah ! Se moqua t-il, mais je pus décerner de la flatterie sur son visage.

-C'est ça moque toi, je t'ouvre mon cœur et voilà ce que tu en fais. Ris-je en posant à mon tour mon carton, vide que je troquai pour un verre de Scotch. Après une gorgée, Alexander joignit timidement sa main à la mienne, celle tenant le verre et levant un regard incertain vers moi :

-Je peux ? Me demanda t-il en parlant du verre.

Je le regardai sans dire un mot. Je le laissai approcher ses lèvres pâles du bord du verre en fermant les yeux. Ses longs cils noirs effleurèrent ses pommettes qui portaient toujours une jolie teinte rosée. Une jolie couleur pêche... Je déglutis avec envie. Je voulais tant y goûter à nouveau. Alors, avant qu'il ne puisse prendre sa gorgée, j'en pris une pour lui que je gardai en bouche. Je posai mon verre et le brun dû comprendre ce que je voulais faire, car il me laissa agripper sa cuisse afin de l'amener plus proche de moi. Ses yeux tremblèrent ainsi que ses lèvres certainement à cause de l'émotion et du doute. _Tu n'as pas à hésiter mon Ange, pas avec moi...pas maintenant._ Afin de le mettre en confiance et pour lui prouver qu'il ne ferait rien de mal, je vins câliner son visage du bout de mon nez, rapprochant de ce fait mes lèvres. Ma main gauche maintenant toujours sa cuisse avec fermeté et l'autre enserrait ses reins afin de protéger notre proximité d'un potentiel éloignement de sa part. _A toi de faire le reste..._ Je prenais mon mal en patience, mais cela semblait payer. D'un geste tremblant mais emplie par de la tendresse, il prit mon menton en coupe du bout des doigts. Entrouvrant légèrement les lèvres il s'approchait des miennes et s'apprêtait à accueillir le breuvage en bouche. Son regard ne quittait pas ma bouche et le mien ne perdait aucune miette de l'action. Mais alors que je pouvais sentir tous ses muscles se détendre sous mes doigts et, qu'il semblait enfin prêt à aller au bout, je manquai m'étouffer avec ma gorgée après l'avoir malencontreusement avalée suite à un sursaut. Ce qui me le valut ? Un abruti de vampire qui tambourinait à ma porte tout en beuglant qu'on vienne l'ouvrir comme si la fin du monde était proche. Essayant de calmer ma toue, je regardai du coin de l'œil, mon cher Alexander qui s'était à nouveau raidit comme un piquet tout en fixant le vide avec de grand yeux écarquillés par la frousse. Il devait certainement peser le pour et le contre sur ce que nous allions faire. _Rah ! Il s'était pourtant détendu... !_

Je quittai le canapé avec rage tout en regardant l'heure à laquelle on venait me déranger.

-Putain, même chez-soi on peut pas être tranquille ! Pestai-je en ouvrant la porte avec véhémence.

-Magnus, faut que tu m'ai- !

-Shelton !

-Non, c'est Simon. Mais on s'en fout ! J'ai un problème, Jocelyne pète un câble contre Clary à cause de ma transformation ! J-Je...J'ai voulu calmer les choses, mais ça a empiré alors j'ai quitté l'institut pour les laisser se calmer toutes les deux, mais...mais... j'ai croisé un sbire de Raphaël et ce dernier est à mes trousses ! Il me cherche pour me faire la peau, Magn- !

Au sens propres, je pétai un plomb. Laissant échapper un trop plein de colère amplifiée par ma frustration, tout l'immeuble se mit à trembler et les plombs sautèrent faisant sombrer mon appartement dans le noir.

-Et tu pensais pouvoir être en lieu sûr, chez le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ? Te permettant ainsi de le déranger non loin des vingt-deux heures ? Tu aurais du laisser Raphaël te mettre la main dessus, peut-être aurais-tu pu t'en sortir.

-Q-Quoi...m-mais, Mag-

Seuls mes yeux de chat, ma marque de démon, étaient source de lumière. Mes doigts me démangeaient, j'allais le changer en un quelconque animal lorsque la voix d'Alec, se faisant entendre depuis le salon, me fit interrompre mon geste.

-Magnus, que se passe t-il ? Tout le quartier est dans le noir !

 _Ah...ma colère avait atteint un bon périmètre en fait !_

-Hé, Magnus. Entendis-je le brun m'appeler d'une voix douce en s'approchant à tâtons de l'entrée où je me tenais avec le jeune vampire. Ce n'était pas Simon ?

Je grognai à l'écoute du nom de l'importun. Fermant les yeux, je pris une profonde inspiration et réussis enfin à me calmer. D'un geste de la main, je rallumai toutes les lumières, ainsi que celle du quartier. Nous pûmes alors clairement apercevoir l'expression confuse du vampire qui n'osait bouger ni parler. Il faisait bien d'ailleurs de rester ainsi.

-Je vais partir, Magnus. Dit soudainement Alec qui nettoyait ma table basse de tous nos déchets.

J'eus un pincement au cœur, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte. Nous étions si bien ensemble, jusqu'à... Je toisai le vampire d'un regard mauvais. Il franchit le seuil de ma porte en refermant doucement celle-ci. Je soupirai et préférai me préoccuper de mon Ange.

-Laisse ça, Alexander, je peux m'en occuper d'un claquement de doigt.

-Lydia t'a beaucoup demandé avec les recherches de ce matin, n'uses pas trop de ta magie ou tu vas t'épuiser. Me dit-il, l'inquiétude perçant sa voix. Je souris, provocateur et fis disparaître toutes les boîtes vides et autre saleté de ma table basse.

-Ne sous-estime pas le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, mon cher ami.

Il soupira et sourit d'un air résigné.

-Tu sais très bien que-

-Oui. Fis-je en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête. Mais inquiète toi d'abord de toi, tu es épuisé. Reste dormir ici.

Le brun plongea un regard hésitant dans le mien, insistant. Il semblait éluder la question. Derrière nous, un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

-Pardon, mais...S'il ne veut pas se faire héberger, je suis justement à la recherche d'un asile pour la nuit, histoire de ne pas mourir par les mains d'un vampire. Il cligna des yeux d'un air stupide : Pour la deuxième fois. Ajouta t-il me lassant d'avantage.

-Tu veux dormir ici ? Très bien !

Je pointai le tapis devant l'entrée.

-Coucher et pas bouger ! Ordonnai-je.

Il me dévisagea, abasourdi. Je pris Alexander à part, dans le couloir. Une fois seuls, je réitérai ma proposition.

-Tu peux rester te reposer ici, Alec.

-C-c'est gentil à toi, mais je ne veux pas abuser. Je vais retourner à l'institut récupérer des affaires et je...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Je repris vite le court de la conversation, ses paroles m'avaient interloquées.

-Prendre des affaires ? Pourquoi, tu ne vas pas rester à l'institut ? Le brun détourna son regard suite à mes questions.

-J-je...Il ferma les yeux et soupira. J'étouffe là-bas. Si je reste au dortoir, je ne vais pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Vous aviez tous raison ce matin, j-je...je dois m'éloigner un peu.

-D'accord, mais pour aller où ? Tu connais quelqu'un qui veut bien t'héberger ?

-N-non ! Je ne veux déranger personne, je comptai résider dans un hôtel pendant quelques jours. Je n'irai à l'institut que sur demande, c'est tout.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Ce garçon avait de ces idées parfois...

-Tu ne me déranges jamais, Alec. Et puis là, c'est moi qui te le demande. S'il te plaît accepte..

 **Alec :**

Magnus attendait une réponse de ma part, soutenant mon regard du sien avec persistance mais tendresse. Encore une fois, je prenais du temps à répondre, trop confus pour être intelligible comme presque à chaque fois que je me retrouvai face à lui et confronté à mes sentiments chamboulés tandis qu'il paraissait tant assuré. Puis je tenais toujours à le préserver de tout de ça. Même si ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt est vrai, il était déjà impliqué et Valentin recherchait certainement une puissance telle que celle que possède Magnus. Cependant, il me devenait difficile de refouler ce que je désirai réellement, surtout depuis m'être enfin libéré du lourd fardeau qu'était de cacher mon véritable moi en laissant les autres décider pour moi. Et avec Magnus, en me donnant la chance de choisir par moi-même, je me sentais enfin « moi ».

Alors, c'est d'un hochement de tête que je murmurai : « J'accepte ». Ma voix fut peut-être timide mais la détermination que je fis passer dans mon regard ne fléchissait plus. Je voulais tenter le coup, croire en ce « nous ». _J'y crois déjà, en fait.._

Magnus me gratifiait d'un éblouissant sourire lorsque je sentis mes pommettes prendre feu alors que mon regard s'attardait sur les lèvres si parfaitement définies du sorcier.

-Hé.. souffla t-il en caressant mon nez du sien approchant nos deux visages. Ne louche pas ainsi sur ma bouche si tu ne veux pas que je dévore la tienne sur le champ.

Cachant mon visage entre mes mains, je l'abandonnai pour rejoindre Simon qui s'était installé devant la baie vitrée, l'air angoissé.

-Bon, Shelton à nous ! Magnus revint semblant enfin à même de s'occuper du vampire. Ce dernier grogna dans sa barbe, certainement agacé de constater que son homologue ne faisait aucun effort à l'appeler par son prénom. Il savait néanmoins que cela ne servait à rien de le faire remarquer au sorcier, le titiller d'avantage ferait tomber sa demande d'Asile à l'eau. Magnus reprit après avoir descendu d'une traite le verre de whisky resté sur la table basse.

-Tu sais, même si cela n'est que pour une courte durée, ma protection va te coûter chère !

Le jeune vampire écarquillait les yeux avec étonnement. La mâchoire tombante à s'en décrocher, il tentait de dire quelque choses, mais rien de bien intelligible ne sortit. Je retins un rire moqueur.

-M-mais tu veux quoi ? Je ne comprends pas, tu rends service à l'institut et à moi tu me fais payer ?

Mon sourire se dissipa en un éclair. Et avant que Magnus ne réponde, je laissai éclater mon agacement envers cette attitude d'opportuniste, que tous, abordaient avec lui.

-Ne penses surtout pas que Magnus est le boss d'un gang de la Mafia, aidant sur crédit une brebis égarée sous prétexte qu'elle est l'amie d'un membre de la « familia ». Toi, comme les autres..Vociférai-je les dents serrées : auront intérêt à lui devoir ce qui lui ait dû !

Ma voix était suffisamment menaçante et mon corps assez tendu pour que Simon comprenne que ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Magnus n'était pas non plus intervenu et resta les yeux clos. Il m'avait écouté posément. Le vampire opina en silence et, me disant que plus aucune intervention de part ne serait nécessaire, je m'éloignai d'eux. Les bras croisés contre mon torse, je pris appui contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Je soupirai, massant mon front d'une main. Mon bras libre enroulait mon bas ventre, la main caressant ma hanche distraitement. J'étais sur le point de m'effondrer, je devais vraiment dormir.

* * *

Essayant de faire passer son mal de tête, Alec pensait aux événements de la matinée. Il se demandait si Magnus avait accepté gratuitement, d'aider l'institut à rechercher Jace. Le brun avait du mal à supporter cette idée. Le sorcier en faisait tant. Il se promit de faire plus attention aux demandes de l'institut, lorsque cela concernait Magnus, tandis que ce dernier s'approchait de la cuisine pour y rejoindre le brun. Encore une fois, Alec ressentit sa présence et sourit sans même prendre le temps de regarder Magnus.

-Alors, Simon est « hors de danger » ?

Magnus se tint devant Alec et réajusta les pans de sa veste. Il tenait plus à avoir un contact physique avec le brun que de rhabiller poliment celui-ci. Mais il abandonna vite la veste pour le menton de son cadet qu'il prit du pouce et de l'index et levait afin de faire se croiser leur regard. Le sourire d'Alec s'agrandit bien que la fatigue tarissait son éclat.

-Va dormir.. Susurra Magnus en détaillant l'émotion tendre qu'arborait le brun.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel, sans mauvaise pensée.

-Je ne pense pas que Raphaël ferait du mal à Simon. Mais les autres... lorsque aucun de leur supérieur n'est avec eux, ils n'hésitent pas à torturer ceux qu'ils considèrent comme des cibles. Shelton est encore novice, il ne maîtrise pas ses pouvoirs, les autres ne feraient qu'une bouchée de lui. Je lui accorde ma protection pour cette nuit, mais demain soir il déguerpit !

Le rire cristallin d'Alec s'éleva dans l'air.

-Au moins tu as la gentillesse de le faire partir de chez toi la nuit.

-A quoi bon le protéger ce soir si c'est pour le voir partir en fumer aux aurores ?

Le rire du brun fut interrompu par un long bâillement qu'il tenta de camoufler contre son épaule, ses mains étaient trop occuper à tenir la ceinture du sorcier.

-Je réédite mon conseil...va dormir. Je suis encore étonné que tu aies tenu si longtemps éveillé.

-Cela ressemble plus à un ordre, mais.. je vais faire ce que tu dis.

-Pour changer. Enfin tu prends au sérieux l'homme attentionné que je suis.

Alec sourit mais détourna le regard amèrement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Magnus calmement.

-J-je..je suis vraiment reconnaissant envers toi. Pour beaucoup de chose et je sais que tu te soucis de bien des gens et j'aimerai que ces personnes se rendent compte de qui tu es...et arrêtent de profiter de toi..

-Hé, chéri.. Magnus rétorqua d'une voix douce : Merci à toi. Pour la considération que tu me portes. Cela me suffit. Et pour tout à l'heure, tes mots m'ont vraiment touchés. Je suis content de savoir que tu te soucis de moi.

-Ils t'ont payé ?

-Qui ça ? Tu parles de mon travail de ce matin ? Alexander, prend ça comme tu veux, mais j'ai accepté ce travail bien plus pour te venir en aide à toi, qu'à l'institut et encore moins à l'Enclave. J'étais si sûr de moi, je pensai trouver une piste m-

-Shh...

Alec interrompit le sorcier en prenant son visage entre ses mains. D'un geste rassurant, il lui caressait le front et les cheveux tout en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-T'as fait ce que t'as pu. Nous non plus nous n'avons rien trouvé, je t'en prie ne te blâme pas pour avoir essayé de nous aider.

-Oh, Alec..

Collant son front contre celui de son aîné, le néphilim proposa :

-Allons dormir, nous en avons tous les deux besoin.

Alec longeait le couloir lorsqu'il se tourna finalement vers son hôte en papillonnant des yeux.

-Où est-ce que je dors ?

Magnus sourit en désignant une grande porte coulissante en bois d'ébène, décorée avec finesse, d'arabesques en reliefs rouge écarlate.

-Mais.. c'est ta chambre.

-En effet, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre pièce susceptible de servir de chambre d'invité.

Alec allait répondre lorsque la voix de Simon les interrompit, une fois encore:

-Donc, tu n'as jamais invité quelqu'un pour autre chose que coucher avec ? Wah, quand Raphaël disait que tu étais un chaud lapin, il mentait pas !

Les épaules de Magnus tombèrent d'exaspération, cependant le demi-ange ne lui laissa pas le temps de réduire en purée le vampire, qu'il intervint en lui demandant ce qu'il désirait :

-Je dors plus vraiment la nuit, les gars et je...je sais pas quoi faire.

-Reste mort en silence ! Balança Magnus en se massant les tempes.

-Va t'allonger, ça va te faire du bien.. Proposa le brun en souriant au sorcier. Ce dernier soupira mais répondit finalement au sourire de son cadet :

-Tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant ?

Puis, effleurant affectueusement la joue du néphilim, il laissa le vampire entre ses mains.

-S'il te plaît, on a eu une journée assez.. emmerdante, alors n'en rajoute pas. Tu le vois que Magnus est fatigué.

Et la voix d'Alec ne cachait pas non plus son épuisement. Il était las et prenait sur lui pour ne pas jeter Simon hors d'ici, d'un bon pied au derrière. Ce dernier se massa la nuque et s'excusa nerveusement.

-T'as prévenu Clary de ta présence ici ?

-N-non, j'ai oublié. Je vais le faire maintenant et, dis à Magnus que je lui emprunte sa télé !

Alec soupira en regardant Simon retourner dans le salon. Quant à lui, il fit glisser la porte timidement afin de rejoindre la chambre du sorcier. Ce dernier était allongé sur le dos, un bras cachant ses yeux.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Alec s'approcha donc du lit et constata alors que son aîné avait ouvert sa chemise et laissait son buste nu. Le brun s'attarda sur le mouvement régulier du torse, qui s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme calme de sa respiration. Magnus avait bien évidemment entendu et senti qu'Alec était dans la pièce. Et ne comprenant pas pourquoi celui-ci restait à l'écart -bien qu'il se doutât que la timidité y était pour quelque chose- il prit la parole, faisant sursauter légèrement son cadet dans un tressaillement d'épaules :

-Le lit est plus confortable que la porte, je te le garantis..et pour bien des choses.

Les joues aussi rouges que les coussins et la couverture du sorcier, le demi-ange s'assit au bord du lit.

-Ne fais pas attention aux paroles de Simon.

-Il n'a pourtant pas tort, dans un sens. Je reconnais avoir une réputation pleine de débauche mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de tomber amoureux il y a de cela une vie ou deux.

Alec baissa les yeux et resta quelque peu silencieux. Et ce silence inquiéta Magnus bien plus que tous les autres auparavant :

-Comment me vois-tu, Alexander ?

Le lit remua sous le brun. Magnus venait de prendre une position assise, une jambe tendue l'autre pliée et servait d'accoudoir à son bras. Il observait le dos de son cadet, l'air préoccupé, attendant patiemment que ce dernier délit sa langue.

-Je ne te juge pas. Sache-le. Je n'ai pas à le faire. Et puis, même si je le voulais, que devrais-je voir en toi ? Je ne te connais pas assez pour étiqueter quoi que ce soit à ton propos.

Le cœur du sorcier rata un battement ou deux lorsque le néphilim daigna se tourner vers lui. Ses yeux d'un bleu aussi pur que l'âme d'Alec enfermaient des milliers d'éclats. Il était encore plus dur de se détacher de ce regard aux sentiments véritables.

 _L'honnêteté de ce garçon est.. déroutante, voire effrayante._

-J'apprendrai à te connaître, Magnus. Commençons ainsi..

-Oui.. Cette fois, ce fut au tour du sorcier de perdre sa voix. Se raclant la gorge, il proposa d'aller enfin dormir.

-Tu veux des vêtements pour la nuit ?

-S'il te plaît..

-Tu peux mettre les tiens sur la chaise à côté du miroir. Désigna Magnus d'un geste de la tête.

Alec se déshabilla rapidement et, enroula timidement son buste de ses bras. Cette tenue, le mettait mal à l'aise en ce moment. Magnus sourit, mais se retint d'en rajouter. Il l'avait assez taquiné pour la soirée.

Après s'être changé, les deux hommes prirent chacun une place dans le lit. Magnus, lui, ne se gêna pas pour dormir comme à son habitude, tandis qu'Alec, peinait à trouver une position. Il s'était mit à l'extrême bord du lit, collant presque la table de chevet avec son nez. Lorsque le sorcier s'aperçut de la place béante entre les deux hommes, il s'inquiéta pour son cadet.

 _Il a un sérieux problème de sociabilisation ce garçon._

-Dis.. t'as peur de quoi ?

-D-d-d-d-d-de rien !

 _Il ne dormait même pas. Il va finir par m'achever d'amusement._

-Alors pourquoi embrasses-tu ma table de chevet, rapproche toi un peu, cale-toi dans le lit, celui-ci est bien assez grand comme ça.

Ne pouvant plus s'y en empêcher, Magnus sourit d'un air taquin et susurra au creux de l'oreille d'Alec, après s'être approché de lui :

-Voulais-tu peut-être que je t'attire tout contre moi. Te prendre par derrière ne devrait pas être si mal.

Alec se tourna d'un coup, les pommettes en feu mais heureusement pour lui, la pièce était plongée dans le noir complet.

-J-j-j-je..m-mais non !

-Enfin, tu retournes ! Ris Magnus en reprenant une distance correcte entre eux deux.

-J-je..je faisais juste attention.

-A quoi ? Demanda Magnus dont les yeux s'habituèrent peu à peu au noir et pouvait distinguer l'adorable moue de son cadet.

Tel un enfant, Alec enfouit son visage sous la couette, comme si cette dernière la protégerait des moqueries du sorcier et cacherait sa honte.

-Eh bien, je suis pas mal agité en ce moment.. je bouge beaucoup, je ne voudrai pas t'empêcher de dormir.

 _Ce gars est un surplus de mignon._ Pensa Magnus.

Faisant exprès de ne pas répondre tout de suite, Magnus savait que son cadet était tendu sous la couverture.

-M-Magnus ?

-Hm ? Fit-il simplement d'une voix chantante.

-Je te gêne ?

-Oui, beaucoup ! Sourit le sorcier.

-Je le savais ! Je vais à l'hôtel ! Cria le brun en dégageant la couverture de son corps.

La réaction d'Alec fit éclater de rire le demi-démon qui enroula la taille étroite du brun entre ses bras pour le retenir.

-Je plaisante, Alec, panique pas !

Quelques minutes après la petite boutade, les deux hommes étaient à nouveaux au lit et se faisaient face, tous deux allongés sur le côté.

-Ça y est, tu es plus détendu ?

-Hn..

Les yeux mi-clos, Alec fixait la main du sorcier, n'osant croiser son regard. Souriant, ce dernier observait son cadet dans la pénombre. Puis tous deux plongèrent dans un profond sommeil. Néanmoins, ce qui aurait dû être un sommeil réparateur pour le néphilim, ne fut rien de plus qu'une énième nuit perturbées par ses étranges rêves..

 _.. «Tu dois ouvrir les yeux.. »_

 _Recroquevillé sur lui même et nu, Alec semblait flotter dans un fluide transparent. Ses cheveux mouvaient autour de son visage, comme si leur croissance était interminable. Son corps, qui donnait l'impression d'être suspendu en l'air, restait en plein milieu de cette espace vide, et sombre. Seule sa peau blanche contrastait avec ce noir profond. Une voix résonna dans le lointain._

 _« Tu dois t'éveiller.. »_

 _Mais le néphilim ne bougeait pas. Il entendait la voix, voulait lui répondre mais n'y parvenait pas. Ses pensées semblaient elles aussi prisonnières. Cependant, l'image de l'East River s'abattit devant ses yeux l'espace de quelques secondes. Ses yeux s'agitèrent derrière ses paupières closes. Il cherchait l'éclat de l'image maintenant disparue._

 _« S'il te plaît..éveille-toi »_

 _Une tristesse infini, enveloppa l'esprit d'Alec et son cœur manqua se briser en mille morceaux tant la douleur de ce sentiment était insoutenable. Des larmes s'échappèrent du coin de ses yeux et s'élevèrent, dansant entre les mèches de cheveux, dans le fluide dans lequel le corps du brun baignait._

-J-je...ne peux pas..

-Alexander, s'il te plaît ouvre les yeux !

-Je... pourquoi ?

Dans la chambre, la scène paraissait des plus inquiétante. Simon était au pied du lit, ne sachant trop quoi faire, regardait le corps d'Alec se tendre et se crisper sous les draps. Depuis de longues minutes maintenant, Magnus tentait de réveiller le demi-ange, sa voix s'élevait de plus en plus fort dans la pièce, mais son cadet ne semblait pas réagir aux paroles du sorcier. Celui-ci voyait bien que ce sommeil était anormal. Quelque chose empêchait le brun de prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait comme lorsque l'on commence à quitter lentement l'état de sommeil.

-Alec ! Réveille-toi ! Cria le sorcier qui maintenait les épaules de son cadet en les remuants, sans violences, mais avec suffisamment de fermeté pour faire réagir le brun.

Ce dernier se figea soudainement, le corps aussi raide que celui d'un cadavre et n'émit plus aucun gémissement. Dans un léger tremblement, Magnus éloigna ses mains du corps semblant inerte. Simon déglutit et, demanda d'une voix cassée :

-I-Il est mort .. ?

Le sorcier voulut insulter le vampire..mais doutât tant qu'il pressa ses doigts contre le poignet d'Alec pour s'assurer que son cœur battait toujours. Mais avant qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit, le brun ouvrit de grands yeux apeurés et aspira profondément comme s'il refaisait surface et que l'air compressait ses poumons.

-Alec.. ! Dieu merci tu te réveilles enfin !

Celui-ci haletait difficilement et regardait tout autour de lui, reconnaissant peu à peu où il se trouvait.

-J-je peux faire quelque chose ?

-Va lui chercher un verre d'eau ! Ordonna Magnus au vampire. Simon s'exécuta sans broncher. Hé, chéri regarde-moi..

Le demi-ange détailla le sorcier à genoux devant lui, sur le lit. Ce dernier comprit qu'il le reconnaissait enfin.

-M-Magnus..

-Oui, tu es chez moi, tu te souviens ? Tenta t-il d'une voix douce.

-Euh...ouais. Haleta Alec qui reprenait enfin son souffle. Il ferma les yeux et, inspira profondément pour se calmer.

Cependant, à peine eut-il fermé ses yeux, que la voix inconnue résonna à nouveau lui perçant l'esprit :

 _« S'il te plaît..éveille-toi »_

Rouvrant lentement les yeux, Alec fondit en larmes et sanglotait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Les mains sur son visage, il semblait anéanti. La tristesse qu'il avait ressenti dans son rêve, lui donnait presque la nausée tant la douleur était intense. Magnus l'observait, l'air stupéfait. _Mais que lui arrive t-il.. ?_ Se demandait-il alors qu'il se sentait réellement impuissant face à tout ça.

Alec ne parvint que longtemps après, à calmer ses pleurs inexpliqués.

A suivre...

* * *

 **[MESSAGE POUR LES CURIEUX QUI LISENT LES COMMENTAIRES AVANT LA FANFIC ET QUI SOUHAITENT DES INFO AVANT LECTURE:**

 **Bonjour, c'est Devonis qui a maintenant écrit une trentaine de chapitres de sa fic et qui revient sur le premier chapitre pour un message spécial, dédié aux nouveaux lecteurs et nouvelles lectrices: Merci de passer par les MESSAGES PRIVES, si vous en avez la possibilité, plutôt que poster vos questions avant lecture, dans l'espace commentaire.**

 **Aussi, un bonjour dans votre message et un peu de politesse c'est toujours très apprécié.**

 **Merci a vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce message et surtout de le respecter. Cordialement, Devonis.]**


	3. Chapter 2

Hey ! Comment ça va tout le monde ? :D

Bon, je pense qu'en ce jour, on a dû tous voir le premier épisode de la saison 2, hein ? L'était bien, hein ? On veut la suite, hein ? Bon j'arrête avec mes âneries, je suis vraiment contente du retour que j'ai eu pour ce début de fic. :) C'est, je ne m'attendais pas à avoir si vite des commentaires et autres messages privés et je trouve ça vraiment cool. Je vous remercie de vous intéresser à ma fiction et d'avoir attendu le nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous le trouverez plaisant et la lecture agréable ! :) Voici quelques noms que je souhaiterai tout particulièrement remercier pour avoir ajouté mon histoire à leur favorite, à leur alerte et enfin merci de m'avoir commenté ou envoyé des messages privés !:

 **Magalie** ( _ **réponse à ton commentaire:**_ _Ton commentaire a été mon tout premier et pour l'instant, parmi tous les messages que j'ai eu, le tien reste sûrement mon préféré, vraiment. J'ai été touchée par ce que tu m'as écrit. Et j'espère être en mesure de continuer ainsi et je préserverai du mieux que possible la personnalité d'Alec et de Magnus. J'espère te retrouver et que je ferai en sorte que tous vous preniez autant de plaisir que tu as pu en prendre pour ce début, à lire ma fiction :) ! Merci encore !_ )

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Ekana** (J'ai répondu à ton MP :) )

 **CaptMalec**

 **ylena**

 **lil'brownies**

 **NiallerGirl1D** (De même pour toi ;) )

Un gros bisou à vous et merci ! :) Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Chapitre II: Où chercher ?  
_**

Les genoux collés contre son torse et l'air pensif, Alec jouait avec ses doigts, écoutant d'une oreille distraite le sorcier qui était au téléphone avec Clary. Cette dernière avait appelé pour savoir si Simon n'était pas parti en fumé au petit jour. D'abord tous très surpris de voir qu'elle appelait Magnus et non le vampire, ce dernier réalisa que son téléphone s'était éteint. Plus de batterie. Clary l'avait incendié à l'autre bout du téléphone, en prenant soin de demander à faire passer le message. Magnus revint quelques minutes après, posant son portable sur la table où reposait la lampe toujours cassée, suite aux événements d'hier soir.

-Clary compte venir te chercher avec ton van, Shelton. Je vais te chercher de quoi recouvrir ton corps le temps que vous traversiez le parking.

-C'est Simon, pesta l'adolescent. Mais merci quand même..

-Paie-moi et tes remerciements auront plus de valeurs !

-Ça va, j'ai pas oublié !

-Tu as sept jours pour trouver tout ce que je t'ai demandé.

-Trop généreux ! Fit le vampire d'un ton sarcastique.

-Je peux te demander de me payer dans l'heure qui suit, si tu préfères ?

-N-non, sept jours c'est très bien. Haha..

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, puis ceux-si vinrent se poser d'un air inquiet sur Alec, toujours aussi silencieux depuis ce matin. Sa gorge semblait nouée et sa voix prisonnière depuis qu'il avait cessé de pleurer. Ses yeux étaient rouges et cernés par la fatigue. Il avait besoin de se reposer, mais il semblait que même dormir l'épuisait. Le sorcier décida de s'enfermer dans sa cuisine pour y concocter une potion. Le vampire le suivit du regard, se demandant ce que son hôte pouvait bien faire. Tous les rideaux de l'appartement avaient été tirés afin de permettre à Simon de se déplacer librement dans les pièces. Les lumières artificielles avaient donc été allumées pour, cette fois-ci, permettre à Alec et Magnus d'aller et venir sans encombre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Magnus revint avec une petite fiole transparente contenant un liquide violet. Ne voulant pas l'effrayer, il s'assit près du demi-ange qui leva ses yeux bleus, ternes, vers le sorcier.

-Quoi ? Murmura t-il, perdu.

-Je te prépare une potion qui t'aidera à t'endormir. Elle a pour but de bloquer l'esprit le temps d'un sommeil. On utilisait cette potion pour aider les oracles à prendre du repos. Aujourd'hui, on l'utilise plus comme somnifère.

Alec regarda la petite fiole et grimaça face à la couleur.

-Pourquoi..violet ?

Magnus rit devant l'adorable moue de son cadet.

-Il vaudrait mieux que tu ne le saches pas.

Ce fut au tour du brun de rire. Sans hésitation, il bu le breuvage. Du moins, il essaya.

-C'est épais..

-Je sais chéri, mais tu dois tout boire, l'autre sera plus agréable je te le promets.

-Hn.. répondit le brun en finissant la fiole.

Magnus récupéra la fiole et s'en alla de nouveau dans la cuisine. Au même moment, Clary entra dans l'appartement accompagnée de Luke et Jocelyne.

-Holà, on frappe avant d'entrer les enfants ! Fit Magnus en levant ses bras en l'air de façon théâtrale avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.

-Simon ! S'exclama Clary en sautant dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

-Désolé, pour le téléphone ! Fit-il en répondant à l'étreinte de la belle rouquine.

-Ce n'est rien va ! L'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien.

Luke qui sourit face à la scène, blêmit bien vite en remarquant la silhouette d'Alec, toujours recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête posée contre ses genoux.

-Hé, tout va comme tu veux ? Demanda le loup en secouant gentiment l'épaule du brun.

Celui-ci releva la tête et s'efforça de sourire.

-Tout roule.. Fit-il.

Mais personnes ne fut convaincu.

-Alec ? S'étonna Clary. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je te n'ai pas vu quitter l'institut. J'ai été surprise quand Simon m'a dit que tu passais la nuit chez Magnus tout comme lui. Isabelle s'inquiétait.

-Ouais, bah...j'ai oublié de lui dire où j'allais.

Il ne répondit pas plus à la jeune fille. Il était las de se justifier pour tous ces faits et gestes. Le sorcier revint les bras croisés contre son torse et lançait un regard interrogateur à Alec. Il semblait lui demander si tout allait bien pour le moment. Alec esquissa un sourire bien plus vrai et affectueux, ce qui rassura le demi-démon.

-Jocelyne ! Fit-il, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. As-tu pris le temps de te remettre, la potion que Ragnor t'a fait prendre a dû t'affaiblir pour un moment.

-Je vais mieux, même si toutes cette histoire est loin de tous nous reposer. Dit-elle, jetant un regard dur à sa fille qu'elle soutint du sien. Luke se racla la gorge :

-On se calme, ça suffit les bagarres.

-Je vous en prie, pas chez moi ! Râla Magnus. Puis maintenant que Shelton est entre de bonnes mains, je vous prierai quitter ma tanière !

-Avoue que tu le fais exprès..s'enquit Simon, le regard las.

-En fait, j'aurai quelques choses à te demander, Magnus.

Alec se redressa d'un coup, écoutant avec attention chaque mot qu'allait prononcer l'alpha. Magnus s'en aperçu et demanda à Alec de se calmer d'un geste de la main. Celui-ci se recala dans le canapé, mais resta attentif.

-Quoi ? Demanda Luke, les sourcils froncés.

-Oh ! Rien, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai juste une secrétaire sur le pied de guerre !

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel et tenta de cacher les rougeurs sur ses pommettes.

-Je t'écoute, Luke, que me veux-tu ?

-Aurais-tu eu vent de certaines rumeurs concernant la disparition d'enfants ?

Les sourcils de Magnus s'arquèrent, l'air stupéfait :

-Cela ne me dis absolument rien.. on peut savoir d'où tu tiens ces informations ?

-Eh bien, cela remonte à quelques jours à peine, mais en plus des disparitions, des cadavres ont été retrouvés.. notamment des fées.

Le visage du sorcier s'assombrit et Alec se leva du canapé pour le rejoindre, interloqué par les paroles du loup.

-Tu n'as pas entendu parlé de tout ça, du côté des sorciers ?

-Rien, la plupart des sorciers se cachent à l'aide des sortilèges du labyrinthe en spiral. Il est assez difficile de communiquer entre nous, si personne ne le désire réellement. Un éclair de tristesse traversa les yeux de chat du sorcier. Ce cher Ragnor était un bon exemple..

Tous furent surpris de voir Alec câliner avec réconfort le visage de Magnus qui, tout aussi abasourdi, se laissa faire et fut même reconnaissant envers lui. Luke fit mine de regarder les autres avant d'ajouter :

-Si j'ai du nouveau, je t'en fais part.

-Est-ce que l'Enclave est au courant ? S'empressa de demander Alec, redevenu impassible.

-On a toujours pas de nouvelles d'eux. Intervint Clary, l'agacement perçait sa voix.

Alec s'éloigna du sorcier, sentant qu'un vertige le prenait. Il se fit violence pour tenir le coup. Magnus s'en aperçut et répondit hâtivement à Luke :

-Je resterai à l'affût du moindre mouvement du côté des démonistes. Il lança un regard sérieux à Simon : Et tu devrais en faire autant du côté de ton clan.

-C-ce n'est plus mon clan. Rougit Simon en fuyant du regard le groupe.

-Alors fait au moins attention à tes arrières ! Je ne te protégerai pas indéfiniment !

Jocelyne remarqua la soudaine pâleur sur le visage d'Alec et se précipita vers lui.

-Hé..tu es si pâle Alec, viens t'asseoir.

-T-Tout va bien, s'enquit-il.

-Alec, rentre à l'institut te reposer. Ordonna Jocelyne en forçant le brun à la suivre.

Les pupilles de Magnus se fendirent en un instant laissant place à ses yeux de démon. Alec repoussa la femme, d'abord gentiment, mais cette dernière insista au moment où le néphilim allait protester. Soudainement très affaibli, il ne sut quoi dire.

-Ça suffit. Siffla Magnus entre ses dents serrés. Sortez tous.

Cependant il attira Alec dans la cuisine et ce dernier se laissa faire sans broncher. Il n'avait nullement envie de partir, mais se sentait si fatigué et n'arrivait plus à penser posément afin de converser avec les autres.

-Magnus, il doit retourner à l'institut !

Lorsque Luke sentit ses bras frissonner à cause de l'électricité qui était dans l'air, il comprit vite que la colère du sorcier était palpable. De plus, ne voyant pas Alec se décider à venir avec eux, il préféra éloigner Jocelyne du sorcier et demanda à Clary et à Simon -maintenant sous une cape-, de sortir et de rejoindre le Van.

-On reste en contact ! Fit-juste l'alpha avant de quitter la tanière du sorcier. Ce dernier eut du mal à se calmer, il supportait de moins en moins tous ces gens qui empêchait le demi-ange agir à sa guise. Magnus aurait laissé son cadet partir si ce dernier l'avait souhaité, or, il avait repoussé avec le peu de force qu'il avait la chasseuse d'ombre. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse entre les mains de personnes indésirables pour Alec. Il ne perdit d'ailleurs pas une seconde pour aider le brun à s'allonger sur le canapé. _De toutes façons, il a besoin de s'éloigner de l'institut.._ Songea le sorcier.

-Le reste de la potion sera prêt dans quelques minutes.

-C-ce vertige...

-C'est dû à ce que je t'ai fait boire juste avant leur arrivée. Je ne me doutai seulement pas que cela agirait si vite. Cela accentue juste le fait que ton épuisement est profond.

Magnus fit mine de se redresser lorsque la main d'Alec effleura la sienne, voulant la serrer. Il n'y parvint simplement pas. Le sorcier le fit pour lui et sourit :

-Je peux rester...encore aujourd'hui ? Lui supplia presque le néphilim qui tombait de sommeil.

-Reste, autant de temps que tu le désireras, Alexander.

Leurs mains se lâchèrent et Magnus s'empressa de terminer sa potion. _Des disparitions d'enfants ? Et uniquement des créatures obscures je suppose.._ Cette nouvelle information inquiéta grandement le sorcier. Il devait s'assurer que les siens allaient bien. Revenant avec la fiole, il se figea un instant en constatant que la belle aux bois dormant se trouvait sur son canapé. Alec s'était profondément endormi. _Et je dois aussi m'assurer.. que rien ne t'arrive._ Posant ses lèvres sur le rebord de la fiole, Magnus prit son contenu en bouche et le garda prisonnier tout en s'agenouillant devant le canapé où reposait son cadet. Il transpirait. Magnus toucha son front et réalisa que la fièvre était revenue. Avec délicatesse il caressa les cheveux du brun et se pencha au dessus de son visage. _Faite qu'il puisse enfin dormir.._ Il déposa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alec et glissa sa langue afin de lui faire ouvrir. Le breuvage s'écoula le long de sa gorge et Magnus s'assura qu'il ne s'étouffe pas en l'avalant. Il essuya ses lèvres et celle du demi-ange et, le cœur battant à tout rompre, l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, d'un baiser rempli d'amour.

Habillé d'une cape noire en cuir, Magnus se tenait au milieu d'un cercle d'enchantement. En appui sur ses genoux, il murmura une formule dans la langue des anges de sa voix terrestre et en écho, de sa voix de sorcier -demi-démon-, il lâchait des mots en langage démoniaque d'une fréquence assidue. Les yeux clos, il se concentra sur le labyrinthe en spiral. Une brise d'une provenance inconnue vint éteindre les flammes des bougies qui formaient le cercle.

-M...

La concentration du sorcier s'approfondit.

-Tessa ?

-...gnus ?

-Il y a des interférences. Mais tu ressens mon énergie, n'est-ce pas ?

-...Mag... sorc... message ... ?

-Un message ? Tessa, je tiens à savoir si toi et les autres êtes en sécurité ?

Magnus tenta d'améliorer la communication entre l'endroit où il se situait et le labyrinthe en spiral. Sa marque de démon brilla dans la nuit et, ses pupilles se fendirent jusqu'à ne laisser presque que deux orbes dorées. L'image de Tessa Gray apparut en face de Magnus dont la concentration était inébranlable.

-Magnus, tu n'aurais pas dû entrer en communication avec moi !

-Je ne pouvais me permettre d'user d'un simple message de feu, Tessa.. avec toutes ces interférences, le message aurait pu atterrir je ne sais où !

-Peut-être, mais part ce sort tu deviens l'épicentre de la communication et de ce fait, facilement trouvable par ta magie ! Or, ce n'est pas le moment de se laisser traquer, Mags !

-A t'entendre, les choses ont l'air d'aller mal.. je me trompe ?

-Je fais de mon mieux pour maintenir les barrières en place. Mais d'autres ont décidé de partir en guerre contre Valentin.

-Les inconscients ! Cracha le sorcier entre ses dents serrées.

-Tu ne peux pas les blâmer..

-Je sais bien ! Le clan des loups de New York m'a informé de certaine disparition d'enfants.

-Tiens donc, tu fais une alliance avec les lycanthropes en plus des vampires ?

-Disons que certaines circonstances ont fait nos chemins se croiser..Et puis si ce fléau doit toucher toutes les créatures obscures autant se donner un coup de main pour protéger nos peuples respectifs.

-Fais attention de ne pas tomber dans un pièce.

-N'oublie pas à qui tu t'adresses.

-Au plus grand sorcier de Brooklyn et voire...au delà.

Ils se sourirent d'un air complice, puis Magnus reprit, avec bien plus de sérieux :

-Quelles conséquences, toute cette affaire, nous a fait subir ?

-On recherche cinq enfants de notre clan, mais peut-être que d'autres, ailleurs ont été enlevés voire...

-...tués ?

-On a retrouvé du sang à l'endroit où on nous a signalé une disparition, il y a de cela deux jours. L'Enclave ne répond pas à notre appel.

-C'était du sang de sorcier ?

-Oui..mais les traces laissées sur le sol ne nous ont pas aidé à savoir si l'enfant était mort ou pas.

Magnus fit mine de regarder les alentours. _L'Enclave n'a pas l'intention de bouger..pour rien du tout !_

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Protèges tes arrières et ceux des autres encore présents.

-Toi aussi, prend garde, nous ne sommes pas sûr que cela ne touche qu'uniquement les enfants.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Les enfants disparus..sont souvent ceux issus directement d'un démon, pas d'un couple de sorciers.

Magnus réfléchit un instant.

-En les enlevant ils recherchent de la puissance démoniaque..pas forcément de la magie.

-Il se peut que des sorciers adultes soient ciblés..des sorciers tels que toi, Magnus.

-Il faudrait d'abord connaître le géniteur ou la génitrice démoniaque, afin de s'assurer de la valeur de mon sang !

-Et qui use du nom de son père pour gravir les échelons ?!

Le sorcier claqua sa langue.

-Magnus, prends au sérieux mes conseils. Protège-toi comme tu peux, reste dans ta tanière mais surtout ne t'approche pas de Valentin. Il n'y pas de preuve concrètes mais qui d'autre à part lui peut bien avoir besoin de faire couler autant le sang de créatures obscures ?!

-Cela, je vais faire en sorte de le savoir..

-Magn- !

-Prends soin de toi et des autres, Tessa.

Magnus rompit le sort, faisant disparaître l'image de la brune assez brutalement. Il savait quels étaient les risques à utiliser trop longtemps ce sort. Et il semblait que cela était trop tard. Il ressentait une présence non loin de sa position. Il camoufla à nouveau son visage de sa capuche noire et se glissa dans l'ombre. Il inspectait le moindre mouvement suspect qui pourrait jaillir de l'entrepôt où il se trouvait. _J'ai pourtant érigé une barrière..elle a dû s'affaiblir lorsque j'ai voulu approfondir la communication.._ Pensa t-il. Plus loin, des pas résonnèrent et s'approchèrent de l'endroit où Magnus avait établi une communication.

 **Magnus :**

D'un pas lent, mais gardant un tempo régulier, je pouvais entendre les pas se rapprocher. Tapi dans l'ombre, tous mes sens étaient en alerte. J'hésitai à me déplacer. User d'un sort de silence me ferait perdre ma couverture. Et avancer, bien qu'aussi lentement que possible, ferait écho dans l'entrepôt. Mes yeux de chat brillèrent avec intensité lorsque que je fus en mesure de voir la silhouette du nouveau venu.

Je pus apercevoir la carrure d'un homme, presque aussi grand que moi. Habillé d'une veste suédine camelle et d'un pantalon kaki. Il posa une main au sol, à l'endroit exacte où j'avais créé le cercle et par sa main nue, je vis qu'il avait une peau halée qui s'unifiait avec ses cheveux courts, roux sombre. Je ne voyais cependant pas son visage. Il me tournait le dos. Du moins pas longtemps. D'un geste vif il passa sa tête par dessus l'épaule juste après s'être redressé.

-Trouvé..

Sans que je puisse voir comment il avait réussi son coup, il fit exploser les containers vides derrières lesquels je m'étais caché. _Ça ne sert plus à rien de bloquer ma magie !_ Me dis-je, faisant claquer mes doigts. Je m'apprêtai à lui envoyer une attaque mais la vitesse avec laquelle il se téléporta littéralement vers moi m'en empêcha. Je préférai l'esquiver en me fondant à nouveau dans l'ombre. Il me traça pourtant du regard avec une facilité effrayante. _Il a beau en avoir l'apparence, il n'est pas qu'un simple terrestre.._

Cette fois-ci, j'attaquai le premier, sortant de l'ombre je laissai flotter ma cape comme leurre. L'inconnu la fit brûler d'un seul geste et je réussi à le surprendre lorsque je traversai les flammes qu'il avait créé. Il retint son souffle, alors que je le tenais entre mes mains.

-Que me veux-tu ?! Grognai-je, mais yeux de chat le perçant avec férocité.

L'homme haletait. Je pressai un peu plus mes mains autour de sa gorge et le plaquai au sol. Je m'accroupis, un genoux à terre à côté du corps.

-J-je ne te veux pas de mal ! Souffla t-il en tenant fermement mon poignet.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de le montrer ! Fis-je en désignant d'un signe de tête les restes des containers.

-J'ai cru que tu me traquais, ton aura démoniaque était presque palpable !

-Donc, tu n'es pas un simple terrestre..

-Ha- !

J'avais resserré mes mains.

-Toi en revanche, tu semblais savoir exactement où j'étais.. Me poursuivais-tu ?

-P-Pas exactement.. ! Aller, l-lâche-moi !

-Pourquoi ne pas utiliser tes flammes de tout à l'heure ?

L'homme me toisa de ses yeux cuivrés, une lueur traversa son regard, me rappelant celui d'Alec.

-Je ne te veux...aucun mal ! Siffla t-il entre ses dents.

Je le toisai un moment, avant de relâcher ma poigne et laisser l'homme respirer. Il se massa la gorge, tout en prenant une posture assise mais toujours au sol.

-Sacrée poigne ! Haleta t-il.

-Ton feu brûle bien aussi.. Fis-je en ramassant les restes de ma cape, complètement fichue.

Je pouvais sentir son regard posé sur moi. Je le toisai, attendant qu'il parle.

-T'es un sorcier ?

-Tu en recherches un ?

Bien sûr, je me méfiai toujours de lui. Même si l'honnêteté dans son regard à propos de ses agissements, m'avait rendu moins sur la défensive. Il détourna soudainement son regard du mien, semblant hésiter. Je fis mine de regarder autour de nous. Je ne pouvais plus rester ici, je devais vite rentrer.

-Peu importe, évite de croiser mon chemin. Je tournai sur mes talons et fis disparaître toutes preuves de ma présence dans cet entrepôt et du combat qui avait eu lieu, d'un geste fluide de la main et recouvrai tout le périmètre de flammes bleues.

-Attends ! Entendis-je m'appeler derrière moi.

Je passai ma tête par dessus mon épaule et vis l'homme se redresser avec difficulté.

-Oui, je recherche un sorcier.

-Moi ?

-Donc tu en es un ?

-Oui, mais que désires-tu ?

-Je recherche quelqu'un.. et je ne peux pas tracer sa piste seul.

-Les fées peuvent aussi tracer les gens, si c'est vraiment là ton soucis, adresse-toi à un être féerique ou cherche un autre sorcier.

L'homme fronça les sourcils, agacé ou bien impuissant, je ne pus le deviner.

-Le monde féerique n'est pas de mon ressort, je ne peux interférer avec ces créatures !

-Et pourquoi le peux-tu avec un sorcier ? Pourquoi avec moi ?

Soudain, un éclat raviva la flamme de détermination dans le regard cuivré de mon homologue.

-Parce que tu es à moitié humain.

Sans que je puisse comprendre pourquoi, les paroles de cet homme titilla ma curiosité. De plus, je ne ressentais plus aucune onde menaçante autour de lui. Je balayai les environs du regard et ouvris un portail.

-Dépêche-toi. Allons dans un lieu plus sûr.

L'homme me suivit sans aucune hésitation. Je nous fis arriver à l'entrée du pont de Brooklyn, mais dans un espace éloigné des regards. Le roux observait autour de lui.

-Pourquoi ici ?

-Les étendues d'eau brouillent les pistes.

-Ta tanière n'est elle pas plus sûre, tout de même ?

Mes yeux de chat le toisèrent d'un air menaçant.

-Ne pense pas que je te fais confiance.

L'autre eut un geste de recule, puis capitula. Nous sortîmes de l'ombre et commençâmes à marcher le long de la route piétonne du pont. Une distance toujours marquée entre nous, nous avançâmes en silence. Je remarquai qu'à chaque passant que nous croisions, il faisait briller ses yeux et ne lâchait pas du regard la personne.

-Qui recherches-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Il me prend pour un idiot ?_

-Tu auras beau demander à tous les sorciers de la Terre, si tu ne sais pas qui tu recherches... je laissai ma phrase en suspens avant de reprendre : cela ne servira à rien.

-Je sais ce que je recherche, mais pas qui !

-Mais encore ?

Agacé, il fit mine de regard autour de nous et stoppa sa marche.

-Je recherche une aura...mais je ne sais pas à qui elle appartient !

-Une aura ? C'est vague ce que tu recherches.

-Je sais..

Je l'entendis murmurer à lui-même : « tu ne m'as pas laisser la tâche la plus facile... ». Je levai un sourcil, curieux :

-Qui t'a demandé de faire cette recherche ?

-Personne.. Me mentit-il. Je n'insistai pas, mais décidai de m'éloigner de ce type étrange.

-Alors si personne ne te demande de chercher personne, autant en rester là ! Je ne suis pas Ulysse !

Je fis demi-tour mais une main me retint par le bras. Je le toisai avec dédain. Comment osait-il me toucher ainsi ?

-Il n'y a plus beaucoup de temps ! Je dois le trouver dans les semaines qui arrivent où se sera trop tard !

-Demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Ton histoire me semble bien tordue et, comme tu as pu le constater j'essaie de me faire discret! J'ai certaine chose à protéger !

Avant que mon homologue ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, mon portable vibra dans ma poche. Je le sortis et répondis rapidement en voyant qu'Alec m'appelait.

 **Alec :**

 _Mon corps nu flottait à nouveau dans ce fluide étrange. Pourtant, je m'y sentais bien. Je ne ressentais aucune douleur. Mes yeux toujours clos, j'avais l'impression de dormir, mais ma conscience, toujours éveillée, analysait tout ce qui m'entourait. Mais je n'entendis pas la voix. Je n'entendais même rien du tout. Je ne ressentais presque rien. Mais alors...pourquoi étais-je ici ?_

A mon réveil, je me sentis incroyablement reposé. J'inspirai profondément et avec calme afin de bien m'éveiller. Je m'étirai dans un tremblement, je me sentais vraiment bien. Je souris en remarquant la couverture posée sur moi. Magnus avait dû me recouvrir pendant que je dormais. Pensant à lui, je regardai autour de moi mais ne le vit pas. _Il est sûrement dans sa cuisine avec ses livres._ Me dis-je, mon sourire s'agrandit alors que je m'asseyais sur le canapé :

-Ce que tu m'as fait boire est sacrément efficace, tu sais. Dis-je assez fort pour que mon hôte m'entende, tout en jouant avec les plis de mon pantalon. Peut-être devrais-tu essayer, histoire que tu te reposes et arrête de penser à la magie, le temps d'une sieste !

Mon sourire se ternit peu à peu en ayant l'impression d'être seul dans l'appartement. Je n'eus d'ailleurs aucune réponse. Prenant appuie sur mes mains, je me levai du canapé et pliai la couverture tout en inspectant les environs.

-Magnus ? Appelai-je dans le vide. Le sorcier n'était visiblement plus là.

Je paniquai légèrement. Le soleil commençait tout juste à se coucher. J'inspectai l'heure sur mon téléphone : _Bientôt dix-huit heure..._

-Mais où est-il ? Murmurai-je à moi-même comme si la réponse viendrait d'elle-même.

Soudain, aussi violemment que les dernières fois, l'image du pont de Brooklyn m'apparût dans mon esprit.

-Ah- ! Gémis-je en me prenant la tête entre mes mains. N-non ! Ça va pas recommencer !

 _Je vis le pont.. des démons de basse classe.. les yeux de chat de Magnus..puis une mare de sang._

-Non ! Hurlai-je alors que je tombai à genoux. Mon pouls était incontrôlable et je haletai avec douleur. J'avais l'impression d'entrer en hyperventilation. Je n'arrivai plus rien à contrôler. D'autres images me vinrent à l'esprit et, me frappaient de part et d'autre.

 _Magnus qui parlait avec un homme.. Celui-ci agrippé à son bras, semblait demander quelque chose au sorcier. Je ne pouvais les entendre. Le soleil se couchait et le ciel s'assombrissait. Puis des démons sortant de nulle part les attaquent, tous les deux._

J'écarquillai les yeux et inspira une violente bouffée d'air. Sans savoir pourquoi, je savais que cela était en train de se passer. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je devais trouver Magnus. Je sortis en trombe de l'appartement et appelai le sorcier. Ratant un battement, je vis le ciel s'assombrir de plus en plus. _Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps..._ Magnus décrocha rapidement.

* * *

-Alexander ? Tu es réveillé? Demanda le sorcier, l'air inquiet.

De son côté, Alec courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour rejoindre le pont. Il était essoufflé et ses maux de tête étaient revenus.

-J-Je t'en prie, fuit !

-Al-

-Magnus, quitte le pont !

Le sorcier fronça les sourcils, déconcerté par les paroles de son cadet.

-Comment sais-tu que je suis sur le pont ?

-Tu dois partir, vite ! Des démons vont attaquer !

-D-de quoi ?

-Magnus !

L'interpellé se retourna d'un geste vif. Il avait entendu la voix d'Alec faire écho derrière lui en plus du téléphone.

-Alexander, mais que fais-tu ici !

Le brun continua de courir en coupant son téléphone. Mais les deux démons qui surgirent de sous les poutres du pont le stoppèrent sous la surprise. Il hurla le prénom du sorcier qui se détourna trop tard vers l'un des démons et prit une attaque de plein fouet.

-Attention ! Hurla l'inconnu aux cheveux roux qui fit briller ses mains d'une lueur orangée et brûla la peau du deuxième démon qui s'était jeté sur lui.

Sur la route, les voitures pilèrent et les gens quittèrent leur véhicule en criant de peur face à la scène qui leur était donné de voir. Alec reprit ses esprits et vint aux secours du sorcier. Il sortit sa stèle et fit briller sa rune du courage en combat et celle de célérité un deuxième fois, la première fut pendant sa course à la recherche de Magnus. Il sauta sur le démon qui tentait de mordre sa proie et roula avec lui sur la route.

-Alec !

Magnus lança une boule d'énergie qui fit exploser la tête du démon. Le brun, aspergé d'ichor, commençait à se sentir mal. Magnus accourut vers lui et l'aida à se relever.

-Rien de cassé.. ? Demanda t-il l'air affolé. Il aida le brun à se débarrasser du sang du démon qui commençait à ronger la peau du brun. Merde ! Siffla t-il en ses dents. Alec, jettes ta veste !

Le brun s'exécuta puis remarqua que l'inconnu s'approchait d'eux. Derrière lui, les cendres du démon s'envolèrent au vent.

-Vous allez bien ? Demanda le roux après avoir jeté à son tour sa veste pleine d'ichor de démon.

-Alec, ne bouge pas, je vais t'aider à retirer ce sang !

Mais le brun ne bougeait déjà pas un cil. Il observait avec attention l'homme qui se tint à leurs côtés. De plus, les yeux cuivrés du roux posés également sur lui le tétanisaient. Cet homme dégageait une aura qui ne semblait pas totalement inconnue à Alec. Mais il ignorait d'où cela venait.

-...xander...Alexander !

-Hn !

Sursautant à la suite des cris du sorcier qui l'appelait avec inquiétude, il se détourna vers ce dernier, l'air ahuri.

-On rentre..aller, viens avec moi. Lui annonça t-il doucement.

Alec hocha la tête et jeta un autre coup d'œil au roux. Ce dernier regardait les alentours, l'air préoccupé.

-Hé, Personne ! Fit Magnus à l'intention de l'autre. Tes blessures ont besoin d'être soignées.

Magnus lui fit signe de les suivre. Sans rechigner, il les suivit, restant sur ses gardes au cas où une nouvelle attaque surviendrait. Son regard s'attarda tout de même vers l'East River, mais rien d'anormal ne semblait s'y trouver sous leurs yeux.

 **Jace :**

Je venais d'assister à toute la scène. Le regard horrifié, j'avais caressé ma rune de parabataï tout le long du combat. J'avais eu si peur pour la vie d'Alec. J'avais essayé d'intervenir, mais les barrières qui entouraient le bateau m'y en empêchaient. J'avais hurlé si fort, espérant que mon cri d'alerte atteigne mon frère, que ma gorge était maintenant douloureuse et ma voix éraillée.

-Un effort, inutile, fiston ! Cette barrière bloque tout, même le moindre petit son.

-Tu m'avais promis de ne pas touché à un seul de leurs cheveux ! Hurlai-je douloureusement en tentant de m'en prendre à l'homme qui se disait être mon père. Deux soldats me stoppèrent et me frappèrent pour me faire poser genoux à terre.

-Oh, Jonathan... Je ne visai pas ton parabataï, ça je peux te l'assurer. Je n'ai même pas senti sa présence, seules celles du sorcier et de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés.

-Tu aurais pu blesser ce terrestre !

-Il ne peut y avoir de guerre sans sacrifice.

Valentin, les mains dans le dos, marchait d'un pas lent mais assurée autour de moi, toujours maintenu au sol.

-En tous cas, tu manques d'entraînement.

-C-Comment ça ?!

-Celui que tu as pris pour un terrestre n'en était pas un. Il a réduit un des démons de sous grade en poussière.

-Q-quoi ?! C'était un autre sorcier ?!

-Possible mais pas sûr.

Valentin perça le pont de Brooklyn avec ses yeux de fauve. Il semblait songeur...Je me remémorai le combat dans mon esprit. Je me souvins des flammes orangées autour des mains de l'inconnu et de son regard cuivré. J'ignorai s'il était un autre sorcier, mais il était aussi puissant que le sorcier de Brooklyn et cette pensée, me fit pâlir tout comme la vue du sourire carnassier qui se dessinait sur le visage de Valentin.

Je calai mon front contre le sol et, repensai à Alec qui courait sur le pont. _Que faisais-tu là, Alec ?_ Je soupirai de douleur, non à cause des coups que l'on m'avait porté, mais de la douleur que la peur m'avait fait ressentir plus tôt et, qui ne me quittait toujours pas.

 **Magnus :**

Alec reposait dans mon lit, sur la couverture, tandis que je soignai les blessures provoquées par l'ichor qui avait touché quelques parcelles de peau.

-Je vais bien, Magnus.

-Laisse-moi te soigner. Dis-je simplement en soutenant d'un regard sévère celui plus tendre de l'adolescent. Ce dernier capitula d'un hochement de tête.

Je le sentis m'observer le soigner et, soudain, il demanda :

-Tu iras t'occuper de...de lui, après ? Il avait hésité, ne sachant toujours pas comment nommer l'inconnu.

-Oui. Répondis-je, froidement. Ce qui étonna le brun qui vint poser timidement sa main sur mon bras et arrêta mon geste.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je posai mon regard incertain sur la main d'Alec que je vins tenir fermement avec la mienne. Puis, extériorisant toute la tension accumulée aujourd'hui, dans un lourd soupir, j'avouai :

-J'ai eu peur pour toi. Quand tu as sauté sur ce démon. Non..en fait j'ai eu peur dès que tu m'as appelé. Tu paressai si affolé au téléphone.

-Je sais.. Murmura le brun en baissant les yeux. J'ai eu peur moi aussi et, dans la panique j'ai accouru jusqu'à toi.

-Mais comment as-tu su, Alexander ? Demandai-je, le toisant avec intensité. Je cherchai une quelconque réponse dans son regard, mais je n'y décelai que de la confusion. Tu ne sais pas ? Fis-je avec douceur.

Il secoua négativement la tête, le regard assombri.

-J-je..quand je me suis réveillé. J'ai vite compris que j'étais seul.

Alec fit mine de chercher quelque chose du regard puis, plongea à nouveau ses yeux bleus, tremblant légèrement, dans les miens.

-Cela peut paraître bizarre, mais cette fois-ci..c-ces espèces de..flashs ou.. je ne sais pas ce que sont ces images, mais je les ai vu, éveillé.

Je plissai les yeux et secouai la tête, légèrement déconcerté par ce que me disait mon cadet.

-Comme des visions ? Osai-je.

-Ouais, j-je crois qu'on peut appeler ça comme ça. Mais une chose est sur Magnus, c'est que j'ai vu l'attaque de ces démons sur le pont ! Je vous ai vu, toi et..

Alexander agita sa main libre un peu dans le vide, cherchant sûrement encore un moyen de parler de cet inconnu que j'avais ramené avec nous. Je souris, amusé tandis qu'il souriait nerveusement, les joues à nouveau de couleur pivoine.

-Ton visage est aussi rouge que tes yeux sont bleus ! Le taquinai-je.

-Bon, ça suffit avec mes joues. Râla gentiment mon cher Timide.

Je redevins un tantinet sérieux et gardai les paroles de mon ami en tête.

-La nuit dernière..c'est à cause de ces espèces de.. visions, que tu pleurais ?

Alec retira sa main de la mienne pour venir caresser son bras maintenant guérit, l'air songeur.

-Je sais pas trop.. Il y avait des images, oui.. mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit ça qui m'ait mis dans cet état.

-D'accord.. Susurrai-je en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'en dire plus, je ne fais q-que te déranger.

Je lui donnai une pichenette sur le front avant de me lever du bord du lit.

-Oh oui, tu me déranges tellement que je vais peut-être demander à Simon de venir me tenir compagnie et te jeter dehors comme un malpropre !

Je l'entendis rire avec légèreté. Mon pouls s'accéléra et mon regard se fit plus tendre encore.

-Tu vois, tu connais son nom. Pourquoi t'acharnes-tu à l'appeler Shelton ?

-Ses grimaces en valent le détour ! Rétorquai-je simplement ouvrant la porte de la chambre.

Nous quittâmes la pièce et retrouvâmes notre invité toujours assis sur le canapé, qui faisait jaillir une étrange lumière orangée entre ses doigts. _La même que durant notre affrontement._ Me rappelai-je.

-Je vois que tu peux te guérir tout seul.

Il ne fit pas plus attention à moi que cela, et reluqua sans aucune gêne Alexander qui poussait la couverture que je lui avais donné, le temps qu'il dormait. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir aux côtés du roux et prit son bras blessé entre ses mains.

-Je peux ? Demanda mon cadet.

Le roux opina et se laissa faire. Et la lueur qui fit briller son regard cuivrer ainsi que les yeux bleus d'Alexander ne m'échappa pas. _Que vient-il de se passer..qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?_ Je m'approchai afin de détailler sa blessure et éventuellement le guérir, bien qu'à contre cœur. _Alec trouverait cela étrange de ne pas me voir aider un blessé.._ Mais après ce qu'il venait de se passer, je refusai que le demi-ange le touche une seconde de plus.

-Cela ne ressemble pas à une blessure d'ichor.. Souleva Alexander d'un air avisé.

 _Oups.._ Cette blessure provenait de notre combat. Je me raclai la gorge et m'attelai à la tâche. Je restai silencieux tout en guérissant l'homme. Celui-ci observait toujours mon cadet. Ce qui commençait à m'agacer.

-Tu es un néphilim ? Ce sont bien des runes, là..

Alec et moi parûmes choqués. Cet homme en savait bien des choses à propos du monde obscure, mais nous, ne savions toujours rien de lui. Alec fut cependant bien vite sur la défense et, le questionna aussitôt :

-Et vous, qui êtes vous ? Comment vous êtes vous retrouvé avec Magnus ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je savais qu'il avait posé cette question à cause de l'inquiétude, mais j'avais prié pour qu'il ne la pose pas. Raté..j'ai toujours été un mauvais croyant, c'était sûrement à cause de ça. L'inconnu délia enfin sa langue et massait son bras totalement guérit.

-Merci.

-Oh, bah tu sais... pff...

Je perdis mes mots, non pas à cause de ces remerciements mais plutôt à cause de la peur que je ressentais à force de redouter sa réponse à la question du brun. Ce dernier me toisa avec insistance. Je lui fis signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

-Je me nomme Michaël. Je suis à la recherche de quelque chose mais pour le trouver, j'ai besoin qu'on m'aide à le pister. Ne sachant vers qui me tourner, j'ai décidé de partir à la recherche d'un sorcier assez puissant pour m'aider. Et j'ai rencontré, Magnus ?

Michaël, donc.. m'interrogea du regard. J'opinai d'un clignement de paupières et d'un hochement de tête. Il reprit :

-J'ai rencontré, Magnus, donc..aujourd'hui.

Je fus agréablement surpris qu'il ne précise pas comment. Je me pinçai les lèvres et le toisai avec intensité espérant qu'il ressente mes ondes de gratitude.

-Comment ?

Aussi tranchante que l'épée de Damoclès, la voix de mon demi-ange brisa mes espoirs en deux. Je vis cependant Michaël se torturer les méninges. Il papillonnait des yeux. Je pouvais voir que le regard du néphilim posé sur lui le perturbait. Alexander pouvait se montrer très oppressant avec son regard, bien que souvent, involontairement.

-J'ai.. commença t-il en me regardant.

Dans un soupire d'abandon, je posai ma main sur l'épaule d'Alexander pour attirer son attention. Il me fit face, l'air curieux. Le regard honteux, j'avouai, cependant d'une précautionneuse :

-On s'est battu, Alexander.. et j-

-Vous quoi ?! Il se dressa d'un coup et fusilla du regard le roux qui se leva aussi, les mains devant lui, essayant de calmer le brun.

-C'était de ma faute, je dois le reconnaître, mais..

-Tu as attaqué, Magnus ?

Le regard de mon chéri, semblait tuer à petit feu Michaël qui n'arrivait même plus à le soutenir. Je pouvais comprendre son malaise, mais son attitude envers Alec m'interloquait tout de même. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur le brun.

-Alexander, tout va bien. Je ne l'aurai pas amené chez moi si je l'avais jugé menaçant.

-Tu n'as pas été blessé ?

-Je te promets que non.

Ses yeux bleus passèrent de Michaël à moi, puis, prenant une profonde inspiration il se massa l'arête du nez. Il capitula.

-Ok.. Mais, pourquoi l'avoir attaqué ?

-Je pensai qu'il me traquait. En fait, j'avais ressenti sa magie dans cet entrepôt et, curieux ainsi que plein d'espoir d'avoir trouvé un sorcier, je me suis approché. A mon arrivé je ne vis personne, mais j'ai ressenti son aura démoniaque.

Alec me scruta avec curiosité. Je fis apparaître mes yeux de chat pour toutes explications. Il eut un geste entendu de la tête.

-Tu t'es senti menacé ? Magnus n'est pas du genre à attaquer le premier.

Je souris aux paroles d'Alexander.

-Un peu et j'ai regretté aussitôt de l'avoir attaqué, il m'a bien fait comprendre que cela avait été une mauvaise idée.

-Tu me dois une cape, au passage !

Attendant un geste de la part du brun, Michaël et moi nous toisâmes mutuellement du regard. Soudain, le portable du brun sonna.

-Je dois répondre, c'est Izzy.. Je reviens juste après, je tiens à savoir ce que tu faisais dans cet entrepôt, Magnus.

Je lui fis signe de s'en aller d'un geste de la main. Mon nephilim leva les yeux au ciel non sans me sourire au passage. Il trottina vers le balcon et, ferma la baie vitrée sur lui. Alors que je faisais un tour sur moi-même pour me diriger vers mon mini bar et me servir un cocktail, Michaël reprit la parole d'une voix bien plus assurée qu'en face d'Alexander.

-J'ignorai que les sorciers logeaient des nephilims.

Je me servis un verre avant de répondre.

* * *

Un verre à la main, Magnus se tourna d'un geste rapide mais gracieux vers son invité -qu'il préférait nommer de parasite- et la tête légèrement incliné, dit :

-Au lieu de nous sortir l'encyclopédie du monde obscure, que dirais-tu de me dire « ce que » tu es vraiment, hm ?

L'autre sembla réfléchir. Il ouvrit la bouche et tentait de dire quelque chose. Magnus leva les sourcils, l'air ahuri devant la scène. Michaël semblait littéralement incapable d'émettre le moindre son, de plus, son visage commençait à prendre une étrange couleur bleu. Alerté par la grimace de douleur de son homologue, Magnus posa son verre sur la table basse et se précipita vers lui.

-Tu réagis souvent comme ça, lorsqu'on te demande ton identité ou tu fais une exception pour moi ? Non, je t'assure que tu m'étonnes beaucoup..

-Je..j-je suis personne ! Je ne peux pas !

Magnus commençait à regretter d'avoir bien voulu écouter l'histoire de cet homme lors de leur rencontre dans l'entrepôt. Il sentait les ennuis arriver à des kilomètres. _Mais puisque c'est fait..autant essayer d'aller jusqu'au bout._ Il allait se mettre à parler lorsque le demi-ange revint dans le salon, l'air angoissé. Magnus s'en inquiéta aussitôt.

-Je rentre à l'institut, l'Enclave devient ingérable !

-Comment ça ? Paniqua le sorcier.

-L'Enclave ? Osa questionner Michaël qui reprenait son souffle.

-Oui c-.. Alec se tut en croisant le regard cuivré du roux. T-tout va bien ? T'as l'air pâle..

Magnus fit balancer ses yeux, un coup sur Michaël puis sur Alec qui ne cessaient de regarder intensément. Le sorcier n'aimait pas le sentiment de malaise qui l'envahit et fit en sorte d'attirer l'attention du brun à lui.

-Alec, dis-moi pourquoi tu dois retourner là-bas ? Une urgence ?

Les épaules d'Alec tressaillirent et il cligna des yeux confusément avant de reprendre aussi calmement que possible.

-Je..L'Enclave vient juste de nommer un nouveau chef pour l'Institut de New York.

Magnus entrouvrit la bouche et resta sans voix un instant.

 **Alec :**

J'ignorai ce qui se tramait à l'institut depuis mon départ. Et jamais je ne me serai douté que l'Enclave -malgré son long mutisme face à nos demandes d'aide- nous poignarderait ainsi dans le dos. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? D'abord Lydia puis maintenant, je ne sais qui. Ne prenant même pas la peine de me cacher sous ma rune d'invisibilité, je traversai les rues à afin de rejoindre l'institut, avec Magnus à mes côtés, ainsi que Michaël. Arrivés devant le portail, je désactivai le charme qui couvrait l'institut afin de le faire apparaître aux yeux de Michaël. Mais ce dernier, n'avait pas semblé surpris. J'avais même l'impression qu'il regardait l'architecture de la cathédrale depuis le début, avant même avoir rompu le charme.

 _Je ne peux dire pourquoi...mais il m'intrigue._

J'entendis le sorcier râler que nous aurions du prendre un taxi. Je secouai la tête, désabusé mais amusé par Magnus.

-Un peu de sport ne fait jamais de mal. Cela améliore l'endurance. Plaisantai-je après les avoir fait entrer dans l'institut avec moi.

-Je connais un sport pour lequel mon endurance est sans limites, chéri. Plaisanta t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Toujours en me dirigeant vers le hall de rassemblement, je levais les yeux ciel en tentant de contrôler mes rougeurs. _Il est pénible.._ Me dis-je sans être vraiment agacé. Cependant, voir tout le monde regroupé et poser leur regard vers ma mère en haut de l'estrade qui nous observait fièrement, me fit blêmir. _Mais qu'est-ce tu fais encore, maman ?_ Le sorcier se posait le même question :

-Qu'est-ce que cette chère Maryse a encore derrière la tête ?

Alors que Magnus se tenait auprès de moi, je vis ma mère lui jeter un regard rempli de dédain. Mon ami soutint sans aucune émotion le regard que lui lançait ma mère. Et au fond de moi, j'étais content qu'il le fasse.

-J-je... murmurai-je.

Mais ne pouvant exprimer ce que je ressentais par des mots.. je laissai parler les gestes. Afin de calmer un peu la tension de Magnus, j'attrapai son poignet et fis glisser ma main le long de la sienne sans pour autant le tenir. Je voulais juste lui prouver que j'étais là pour lui, quoi qu'il adviendrait et malgré la désapprobation de mes parents au sujet de ma relation, encore nouvelle, avec lui. Magnus me gratifia d'un regard..qui m'aurait fait défaillir si je n'avais pas gardé en mémoire que la situation était grave.

Et celle-ci l'était belle et bien et, nous nous en rendîmes bien compte lorsque ma mère nous présenta à tous, Victor Aldertree. Un homme élancé, peau sombre et les cheveux aussi noirs que son regard. Il ne fit pas de long discours..mais demanda juste à s'entretenir avec tous ceux ayant été en contact avec Jace lors de la dernière mission où nous devions rechercher Valentin tous ensemble. _Cette mission..qui m'a éloignée de mon frère.._ Me dis-je en caressant du pouce ma rune de parabataï. Je réalisai bien vite que cet Aldertree m'en éloignerait pour un moment. Il fit mine de partir et nous pensâmes tous que son discours en finirait ainsi, lorsqu'il revint sur sa position et ajouta :

-Ah et, une dernière chose..l'Institut est bouclé, ce n'est qu'une mesure temporaire mais laissons-nous le temps de repartir du bon pied.

Il jeta un regard froid en ma direction, puis vers ma mère.

-Il y a eu trop de laisser-aller.

J'entendis Magnus pouffer avec dédain le temps que je suivais des yeux la fière démarche d'Aldertree qui s'en allait vaquer à ses affaires.

-Ne prend pas ça pour un reproche.. mais l'Enclave se moque de vous, Alexander.

Je me tournai vers lui, balayant la salle du regard. Nos deux corps rapprochés, je baissai la tête et murmurai en jetant un coup d'œil à ma mère.

-T'as raison..et pas que l'Enclave.

Magnus suivit mon regard et ses yeux de chat brillèrent avec férocité. Cette fois-ci, je ne le privai pas de libéré sa colère et je ne fis rien pour tenter de le calmer. Je pris la tête de la marche, Magnus et Michaël à ma suite.

-Où allons-nous, comme ça ? Demanda Michaël, me rappelant ainsi sa présence.

Je sursautai et restait interdit quelques secondes. Reprenant contenance, je lui fis face et répondit dans un murmure :

-Je récupère quelques affaires et..j'aimerai partir d'ici, je n'ai plus aucune carte à abattre dans cet Institut.

-Et la suite, c'est quoi ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous recherchiez quelqu'un.

-On tourne en rond ici, depuis des jours et des jours..

Je fis mine de balayer les alentours du regard et vins à nouveau caresser ma rune de parabataï.

-J'ai pas trente-six solutions.. murmurai-je avant de rejoindre ma chambre d'un pas rapide.

-C'était qui cette femme ?

-Qui ?

Je sortis un sac de sous mon lit, l'ouvris et y enfournai des vêtements.

-J'aurai pu te passer les miens tu sais. Me souris Magnus, l'air amusé.

L'air blasé, je le toisai du regard pour toute réponse.

-Prend tes affaires, chéri. Capitula t-il en fermant les yeux.

-Cette femme qui a présenté le nouveau dirigeant.. c'était ta mère ?

-Ah euh..oui. Répondis-je en fermant mon sac. Pourquoi ?

-J'ai ressenti..un profond sentiment de négativité se dégager d'elle.

Je fis mine de mettre la lanière de mon sac sur l'épaule et, les sourcils arqués par l'étonnement, je jetai un coup d'œil à Magnus qui semblait soudainement fermé et bien silencieux. La tension entre ces deux là était palpable, j'ignorai encore des éléments aux sujets de Michaël. _Il recherche une sorcier..dans quel but ? A t-il menacer Magnus._

-J-je.. ma mère n'a jamais été une femme des plus aimantes et chaleureuses.

-Surtout envers des créatures obscures ! Renchérit Magnus qui sortit d'un pas souple de ma chambre. Une silhouette postée dans le couloir nous fit nous arrêter net.

-Ne t'attends pas à ce que je t'accueille les bras ouverts, juste parce-que mon fils ne contrôle pas ses hormones en présence de créatures obscures.

J'allais répondre lorsque Magnus m'en empêcha, ses pupilles de chat brillant avec autant d'intensité que tout à l'heure.

-On voit que tu en connais long sur la matière. Veux-tu que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire sur le nombre de créatures obscures que tu as massacré, parce que tu ne contrôlais pas tes pulsions ? La bataille pendant les accords, cela te rappelle peut-être quelque chose ?

Je vis ma mère avoir un geste de recul et me jeter un coup d'œil, l'air horrifié.

-Je suis au courant, maman. Je pensai que papa t'avais fait passer le mot. Mais je vois que même entre vous, dire la vérité n'est pas votre point fort.

-Ton père..sait que tu-

-Oui.

-Mais comment as-tu su ?

-Peu importe, l'essentiel c'est que maintenant je suis au courant que vous faisiez parti du cercle.

Après avoir lâché la bombe, nous la contournâmes. Mais elle me retint par le bras, nous dévisageant tous les trois.

-Tu fais quoi, Alec ? Elle s'attarda sur Michaël. Qui est-ce ?

Michaël n'avait pas répondu. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer, mais il semblait méfiant depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds à l'Institut. Mais avec tout ce qui se passait et la tension qui y régnait, peut-être n'était-ce pas si surprenant que cela.

-Je vais chez Magnus, nos recherches seront sûrement plus efficaces qu'à rester en cage entre ces murs.

Elle oublia Michaël et m'agrippa fermement voire, douloureusement le poignet.

-Ces murs sont ceux de ta maison, Alec. Tu te dois de protéger ta famille !

Retenant ma colère, je sifflai entre mes dents serrées.

-C'est ce que je compte faire..

-Alec.

-Lâche-moi.

Je me dégageai et traversai le couloir. Cette fois-ci, bien déterminé à quitter l'institut.

* * *

Marchant d'un pas vif et bien déterminé à s'en aller, Alec ne répondit plus aux appels de sa mère qui en avait après lui.

-Alexander, attention. Intervint Magnus qui remarqua des gardes se mettre en travers de leur chemin. L'un d'eux allait agripper le bras du néphilim mais Michaël s'interposa à son tour, éloignant Alec des gardes. Soudain, l'alarme qui signifiait la venue d'un intrus se déclencha.

-Non.. susurra le brun, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il s'inquiéta pour Michaël, croyant sincèrement qu'on s'en prendrait à lui. Mais il n'en fut rien.

-Alec Lightwood. Je crois que tu ne m'as pas bien compris tout à l'heure.

Les trois hommes se tournèrent en direction d'Aldertree qui se tenait derrière eux. Dans la foulée, tous furent rejoint par Clary, Jocelyne, Simon, Luke et Isabelle. Lydia se tenant déjà aux côtés du nouveau dirigeant de l'institut, semblait supplier Alec du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Osa demander Alec.

Au milieu de la salle, un hologramme représentant Jace apparut. Alec baissa les yeux sur l'appareil ayant fait apparaître l'image : c'était l'ordinateur réservé au taquage d'ennemis. Une information s'afficha en plus sur la silhouette de Jace.

-Mort ou vif ? Fit Magnus, totalement sur déconcerté.

-Non ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous deviez le sauver ! Hurla presque Clary à l'attention d'Altertree. Pendant qu'Alec avait fait ses affaires, Aldertree avait interrogé Clary sur sa dernière rencontre avec Jace, lors de la disparition de celui-ci.

-J'ai simplement dit que nous le recherchions et, suite aux divulgations qui m'ont été faites, nous en sommes arrivés à la conclusion irréfutable que Jace est un traite.

Alec sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et, s'approchant de Clary, il persifla :

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?!

-R-rien, Alec ! Rien.. Murmura t-elle comme-ci sa réponse calmerait le brun.

-De plus, à partir de maintenant la présence de créatures obscures ne sera plus autorisée dans cet Institut, sans ma recommandation directe.

Les épaules d'Alec tombèrent lourdement, sous le choc. Lentement et l'air hagard il jeta un regard vers Magnus. Ce dernier fermait les yeux, l'air interdit mais le néphilim put voir les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper sous la colère. _Mais enfin..pourquoi maintenant ?_ Se demanda t-il alors qu'Aldertree reprit :

-Je demanderai donc à toutes les créatures obscures déjà présentent, de s'en aller sur le champ !

-Je ne quitterai pas Jocelyne. Intervint Luke à la grande surprise de tout le monde.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

-Je ne quitterai pas Jocelyne. Et puis mon badge peut me donner un accès à des informations que vous n'avez pas.

-C'est trop aimable. Mais on fera sans.

Le loup posa un regard désolé sur Jocelyne qui lui caressa tendrement la joue.

-Tout ira bien.

-Appel-moi s'il y a du nouveau. Fit simplement Luke. Il fit mine de partir.

-Toi aussi, Simon. Poursuivit Aldertree. C'est bien, Simon ?

Le vampire paniqua et dit :

-C-c'est presque l'Aurore. J-je...j'ai nul par où aller.

-Tu trouveras bien. Tu m'as l'air intelligent !

Simon déglutit. Luke l'interpella et lui demanda de le suivre. Clary lui prit la main et lui dit de faire attention à lui. Le vampire l'étreignit puis partit. Il ne restait plus que Magnus qui se tenait toujours droit et impassible devant l'assemblée. Alec retint sa respiration lorsque le nouveau dirigeant de l'institut défia le sorcier du regard. Tous les deux étaient face à l'un l'autre. Leurs chaussures se touchaient presque. Tout le monde s'était écarté d'eux sauf Alec qui poussait les autres afin de rejoindre Magnus mais Lydia le retint fermement.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Murmura t-elle.

-Lâche-moi. Dit-il simplement en se dégageant de l'emprise de la blonde.

-Je serai toi je ne ferai pas un pas de plus. Intervint Aldertree qui le regardait en coin mais ne bougea pas de sa position.

-Magnus nous a été d'un grand secours, un bon nombre de fois ! Vous ne pouvez pas juste, lui interdire l'accès à l'institut en le mettant ainsi dehors !

-Encore un mot de ta part et je fais enfermer le sorcier l'accusant de complicité pour le compte de Valentin.

-D-de quoi ?! S'offusqua le brun.

-Sa magie est suffisamment puissante, il avait les possibilités de se détacher de l'emprise de Valentin et retenir Jace. Or..il ne l'a pas fait. Et nous savons que certaines créatures obscures se rangent du côté de Valentin pour avoir la vie sauve. Les fées en sont un bon exemple. Toujours à vouloir se ranger du côté des vainqueurs.

Magnus sourit, l'air provocateur.

-Vous reconnaissez donc être impuissants face à Valentin.

Le visage d'Aldertree se ferma.

-Dehors. Si tu veux rester, ça sera dans les cellules de la cité des os. A toi de choisir.

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, le sorcier se tourna vers la sortie en prenant soin d'emmener Michaël avec lui.

-Une minute. Fit Aldertree. Qui êtes-vous ?

-Cet homme n'a rien à voir avec les affaires de Va-

-J'en ai fini avec toi sorcier. Je m'adressai à lui.

Magnus s'impatienta un moment, faisant mine de regarder autour de lui, l'air agacé. Michaël, qui était resté silencieux jusque là, délia sa langue non sans surprendre l'assemblée.

-Qui je suis n'a pas d'importance, mais je comprends mieux pourquoi Raziel refuse de vous venir en aide.

Tous restèrent interdits. Et Alors qu'Aldertree allait répliquer, Michaël lança un regard insistant vers Alec qui n'avait pas détaché son attention du roux. Ses yeux cuivrés brillèrent avec détermination et le néphilim ne sut déceler pourquoi. Michaël se détourna et avança vers la sortie suivit de Magnus. Sans même toucher les battants de la porte, elle s'ouvrit devant le roux dans un bruit fracassant. Le sorcier le regard sortir, l'air méfiant. Ils quittèrent finalement l'institut ne laissant que silence et confusion sur leur passage.

 **Magnus :**

Cette fois-ci, s'en était trop. Ce qu'il venait de..dire à propos de Raziel, la manière dont il avait prononcé ces mots..cela prouvait bien qu'il était loin d'être innocent au sein du monde obscure. Je l'avais d'abord prit pour un sorcier, lors de notre affrontement, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Lui-même m'avait assuré qu'il n'en était pas un. Et..ce qu'il avait fait..au moment de partir. Il avait littéralement franchit la sortie de la cathédrale en passant au travers des charmes. Nous avions toujours besoin d'attendre l'autorisation si nous ne passions pas par un portail, or, épuisé par le sortilège de ce matin et mon combat contre les démons, je fus incapable d'en ouvrir un. _C'est comme si les charmes ne lui faisaient rien..je suis presque certain qu'il aurait pu rentrer sans l'aide d'Alexander._

Pressant le pas, je l'attrapai fermement par le bras et lui dis :

-Une nuit...je te donne le reste de la nuit pour m'expliquer ce que tu es, ce que tu veux et surtout ce que tu sais ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse approcher Alexander sans savoir ce que tu pourrais lui faire à lui ou à sa famille !

Il se dégagea de mon emprise en me toisant sérieusement.

-J'ai trouvé ce que je recherchai.

Ses yeux cuivrés me transperçaient d'une lueur sauvage. Mes yeux brillèrent, confrontant les siens. _Il est hors de question que je le laisse prendre le dessus.._ Je pensai aux yeux bleus du demi-ange qui captivaient mes pensées et, qui s'étaient posés sur Michaël pendant son intervention à l'institut. _Il ne me prendra rien._

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 3

Salut-salut ~! :D

Comment allez vous ? Holà, pour ma part je suis bien heureuse de voir mes partiels se terminer haha ! J'ai du mettre de côté un peu la fanfic, alors que je mourrai d'envie d'écrire, c'était si frustrant ! Comme mon colocataire m'a dit :"bah, au lieu d'écrire ta fic, tu écris tes partiels ! C'est déjà ça, t'as un truc sur les deux ! J'ai cru que j'allais l'étrangler " Bref ! En plus de ne pas avoir écrit, j'ai pas vu le nouvel épisode de Shadowhunters, oh my god, pourtant j'ai vu les sneak peek ! (Ce chapitre en contiendra un en particulier d'ailleurs entre Clary et Alec :p j'ai hâte de la voir dans l'épisode celui là! ) et le pire je crois, c'est que j'ai vu le dernier sneak peek à propos de l'épisode 3..j'ai pas tout compris mais 'nus-nus d'amour il est vénère..t'façon Jocelyne allait pas tarder à se faire engueuler dans ma fic, donc tout va bien UU !

Breeef ! J'aimerai faire une petite parenthèse sur la conception et le bon déroulement de ce chapitre qui fut un calvaire. J'ai écrit certaines parties de ce chapitre 3 fois, car mon ordi me fait des petits coups de...et n'enregistre plus mes documents :D *force le sourire* Du coup, dans mon train, aujourd'hui, j'ai tout copié sur une feuille de brouillon de mes partiels, et je me suis dit, "quand tu rentres à ton studio ma grande tu réécris tout et tu postes aussitôt". Je suis crevée, je pensai pas que c'était aussi frustrant de recommencer 15x la même chose. Enfin bon, pour me redonner un coup de fouet je relisais vos commentaires :) ! Merci à vous tous ! Voici quelques noms que je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement pour avoir ajouté ma fic à leurs favorites, à la suivre et pour l'avoir commenté :

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** _( **réponse à ton commentaire:** Oww, bah je suis contente de faire raviver ton adoration ! Puis ça va, tu peux être accro c'est de la bonne ! Y a pas d'illégalité pour cette fiction x) J'espère que ton impatience ne fut pas trop longue, la suite est là ! Ta drogue est là ! Mais plus sérieusement merci à toi d'avoir pris la peine de t'intéresser à ma fiction et pour tes compliments, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle te plaise encore, à tout le monde ici d'ailleurs et j'espère te revoir bientôt parmi les commentaires :) ) **  
**_

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **22**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

Bonne lecture à tous ! Et merci encore :)

* * *

 **Chapitre III: Un débordement d'émotions**

 **Isabelle :**

Depuis l'arrivée d'Aldertree, nous avions tous une impression d'avoir été piégé dans une tornade infernale qui n'était pas prête à s'arrêter de tout chambouler sur son passage. De plus, nous restions toujours sans nouvelles de mon père. Je savais qu'il était à Idris auprès de Max. Mais dans un moment comme celui-ci et, avec ma mère et mon frère qui se déchiraient un peu plus chaque jour, j'aurai souhaité l'avoir auprès de nous afin de connaître son opinion sur tout ça. Peut-être que cela ne changerait rien mais au moins.. _Peut-être aurions-nous pu y trouver du réconfort ?_

-Mais à quoi je pense..me dis-je à moi-même tout en traversant le corridor menant aux chambres. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je m'assis au bord de mon lit et soupirai. Je fis mine de regarder autour de moi puis sortis mon portable de la poche de mon tailleur. J'ignorai si je devais appeler mon père ou non. Je ne me doutai pas qu'il soit déjà au courant. Les nouvelles vont vite à Idris. Néanmoins, je lui envoyai un message afin d'avoir des nouvelles de mon petit frère. J'esquissai un sourire en pensant à lui et aux multiples catastrophes qu'il avait sûrement accomplies là-bas. _Au moins là-bas il est en sécurité._ Pensai-je en m'approchant de la fenêtre. J'avais une vue sur l'ancien jardin de la cathédrale, totalement laissé à l'abandon mais dont un certain charme perdurait. _Négligé, respirant la mélancolie mais si gracieux et authentique que sa beauté en est intarissable.._

-Alec.. susurrai-je en collant mon front contre la vitre.

Mon frère aîné, était méconnaissable ces derniers temps. Le surmenage n'est bon pour personne, mais Alec entrait dans un changement si déroutant que tout cela l'affectait bien plus que n'importe qui. Clary avait beau aimer Jace.. Elle ignorait tout des liens de parabataï et je me devais de garder un œil avenant sur mon aîné.

Au début, le moindre mouvement au sein de l'institut le mettait en alerte laissant dans son regard une lueur de panique. Puis rapidement, son regard se ternit, l'air sombre et chacun de ses mouvements semblaient désinhibés, comme s'il avait accepté la situation. Mais hier soir, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas le cas. Il subissait, avec lassitude et douleur, cette situation. Je venais lui annoncer que le repas avait été servi et, pour un soir, je voulais manger avec lui. Alec prit l'habitude de manger seul depuis l'arrivée d'Aldertree. Et je me demandai s'il mangeait réellement.. Donc pour m'en assurer, j'étais venu lui faire cette proposition à venir manger avec moi. Cependant, en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, j'eus un mouvement de recule et fis le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas l'effrayer. Il était assis en tailleur, à même le sol, les épaules lâches et les mains posées sur ses genoux. La tête baissée et les yeux clos, mon frère méditait en laissant s'échapper son aura d'ange autour de lui. Toutes ces runes luisirent faiblement, comme s'il tentait de contenir quelque chose. C'était la première fois que j'assistai à un tel spectacle. Nous savions que certains chasseurs d'ombre étaient dotés de pouvoirs parfois étranges, Jocelyne et Clary en étaient la preuve et, nos ancêtres au sein de la famille également. Mais avoir vu mon frère dans un tel état ne me laissa qu'un sentiment de profond chagrin. L'aura d'Alec.. était si..souple autour de lui mais intense. Et le plus douloureux, fut son expression tourmentée, peinte sur son visage. Un de ses mains effleura la rune de parabataï.. cette dernière ne brillait presque plus. _Combien de temps vas-tu tenir le coup, Alec .. ?_ M'étais-je questionnée, en sortant de sa chambre. Je me souvins des larmes chaudes qui sillonnaient mon visage.

Depuis, je gardai en mémoire que mon frère subissait un changement. Qu'il semblait lutter avec cela en plus de ses émotions. Je n'en avais touché aucun mot à ma mère, ni à personne de l'institut..Et ne je comptai pas le faire. En revanche, je voulais tenter de parler à mon frère. Dans le corridor, je croisai ma mère à qui je n'adressai aucun regard. Elle même, semblait ne pas avoir fait attention à moi. Pour une fois, je ne m'en plaignis pas. Devant la porte de la chambre d'Alec, je me retins d'entrer après avoir entendu des bribes de conversation. _Il est au téléphone ?_ Me dis-je en demandant surtout avec qui mon frère pouvait bien parler. Même si au fond de moi j'avais une petite idée.

« Je te crois.. mais ne prend pas de risques inutiles.. » Entendis-je, s'en suivit le silence. « J'espère, j'ai tenté trois fois de te faire venir ici, mais il ne veut rien entendre..j-je suis désolé, Magnus ».

-Je le savais ! M'excitai-je, toute souriante.

Le lourd silence derrière la porte ne me dit rien qui vaille. _Oups.._ Me dis-je en m'apprêtant à faire demi-tour. Mais le bruit sec de la porte qui s'ouvrit derrière moi me fit sursauter dans un tressaillement d'épaules.

-Izzy..qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Me demanda froidement mon frère. Je passai ma tête par dessus l'épaule et tentai un sourire pour feindre mon innocence. Mais le regard dur de mon aîné me fit baisser les yeux honteusement.

-Je voulais pas te déranger..

-Hé bien maintenant que c'est fait, Izzy, dis-moi ce que tu fais près de ma chambre.

Bien qu'agacé, mon frère m'invita à entrer dans sa chambre. Elle était toujours aussi propre et bien ordonnée. On reconnaissait le caractère stricte de mon frère rien qu'en voyant sa chambre. _Certaines choses ne changeront peut-être jamais._ Me dis-je, un sourire tendre étiré sur mes lèvres.

-Alors ? Pourquoi m'espionnais-tu ? Il ferma la porte et reprit place sur son lit, assis en tailleur en plein milieu. Cela me rappela ce que j'avais vu hier soir.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, tout même blessée par sa remarque.

-Je ne t'espionnai pas. J'ai juste laissé traîner mon oreille un petit instant !

-Bah voyons ! Ce fut à son tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Je me pinçai les lèvres et m'assis à côté de lui, mais de façon à pouvoir le faire face.

-On ne te vois pas beaucoup et, je m'inquiétai..

-Faut pas, je t'assure que tout va bien. Rétorqua t-il hâtivement et d'un air froid.

-Alec, je t'en prie pas avec moi.

-Quoi, Izzy ?

Je soupirai. Il était difficile de communiquer avec lui dans cet état. Quand bien même, je restai avec lui et, affichant un sourire amusée je repris :

-En manque de sorcellerie ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Ronchonna t-il en fuyant mon regard.

-Tu parles, tu étais bien au téléphone avec Magnus je me trompe ?

Il ne me répondit pas, je pus voir ses lèvres se pincer. Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas sourire. _Quel crétin._

-Tu me soûles.. Murmura t-il dans un souffle las en me toisant de ses yeux bleus. Ils avaient retrouvés une certaine lueur qui rendait son regard bien plus chaleureux.

-Pourquoi être parti chez lui, l'autre soir ?

-Tu m'en veux encore de ne pas t'avoir tenu au courant ?

-Hn..disons que tout cela ne fait qu'attiser ma curiosité sur vous deux. Ris-je.

-T'es ingérable..

-Hé, ne me mets pas dans le même panier que toi ! C'est toi qui est ingérable en ce moment. La preuve, tu pars de l'institut sans prévenir personne et vas te terrer chez Magus. Et au moment où une tempête s'abat sur nous, tu te ramènes avec un inconnu qui a bien failli faire péter un plomb à Aldertree !

Je vis une ombre passer dans le regard de mon frère.

-Tout ça n'est qu'un incident. Je m'en occuperai quand je serai en mesure de voir à nouveau Magnus, sans restrictions.

Encore une fois, mon frère restait mystérieux à tout sujet. Il ne voulait pas m'avouer pourquoi il avait préféré se réfugier chez Magnus plutôt que de rester ici. Il semblait vouloir garder l'identité de cet inconnu, secrète. Je tentai pourtant :

-Il travaille avec Magnus ?

Alec jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, songeur.

-Je ne sais pas..susurra t-il. Il secoua la tête lentement, le regard toujours aussi confus. Je n'en sais vraiment rien..

-Magnus..n'a pas d'ennuis au moins ? M'inquiétai-je. Affectueusement, je pris la main de mon frère dans la mienne et je caressai le dos avec mon pouce. Il me gratifia d'un sourire timide et dit :

-Pour l'instant, tout va bien. Il enquête à propos des disparitions d'enfants du monde obscure. Apparemment, cela aurait également touché les sorciers, il ne m'a pas donné de détail mais.. je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose et, que je ne peux rien faire pour l'aider.

Le timbre de sa voix trahissait amplement son inquiétude envers Magnus et son regard perdu dans le lointain de ses pensées, tremblaient d'envie de le revoir.

-Hé.. l'appelai-je doucement dans le but d'attirer son attention sur moi. On va trouver un moyen de retourner sur le terrain, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de me lever.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Faire un peu d'exercice, Clary se ramollie, il faut qu'elle s'endurcisse un peu au combat !

-Avec toi, elle va surtout finir à l'infirmerie.. me taquina t-il en se levant à son tour. Il me raccompagna à la porte. Mais avant de me laisser sortir, il se pencha au dessus de moi et embrassa mon front en restant immobile quelques secondes. Je levai les sourcils, l'air fasciné. _Ça fait tellement longtemps, qu'il n'avait pas eu ce geste envers moi.._ Pensai-je en sentant mes yeux me brûler. Il s'écarta enfin, et ouvrit la porte devant moi.

-Essaie de reposer, Izzy. T'as soutenu tout le monde ces derniers jours. Merci d'être là, petite sœur.

-Alec.. Murmurai-je en adressant un regard certainement rougi par l'émotion. Ma vue commençait à se brouiller.

-On va retrouver notre frère. C'est moi qui te le dis ! Il me fit un clin d'œil, reprenant mes mots exactes de tout à l'heure. Je souris avant de l'étreindre affectueusement.

-Je viens te donner du soutien et c'est moi qui finit par être réconfortée..rien ne va plus.

-J'ai juste repris mon rôle de grand-frère. Me dit-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Nous nous écartâmes avant de nous adresser un dernier regard, l'air complice. De retour dans ma chambre, je changeai ma tenue pour celle de sport et, avant même que j'eus le temps de fermer ma porte à clé, l'alerte sonna. Dans les couloirs, je pouvais entendre tout le monde s'agiter et rejoindre la salle de rassemblement. Encore une fois, Aldertree usait d'une fausse alarme pour nous convier à nous réunir face à lui.

-C'est fou les fourberies que peuvent inventer les personnes qui n'ont aucun succès afin d'attirer du monde à leur pieds ! Me moquai-je tout en parlant à mon frère et Lydia. Je savais qu'Aldertree m'avait également entendu. Et je fus satisfaite de regard dédaigneux qu'il m'adressa.

-Après une concertation avec l'Enclave, nous avons décidé de lever l'ordre de confinement. Chacun sera libre de retourner sur le terrain avec en priorité de retrouver et de capturer Valentin ainsi que son fils.

-Il ne mentionne même plus de retrouver la coupe.. ? A croire que la guerre l'amuse. Pouffai-je.

-Bien sûr.. Reprit Aldertree en souriant d'un air évident et étirant un sourire fier sur ses lèvres, récupérer la coupe est par-dessus tout notre objectif premier.

Je soutins son regard, au risque de le provoquer.

-Je tins à ajouter, que l'ordre de lever le confinement n'inclue pas Jocelyne Fairchild et sa fille. Au vu de leur lien avec Valentin, j'aime tout autant garder un œil sur elles. De plus, ne sont pas autorisés à prendre part aux recherches concernant Jace, tous proches et amis. Les autres, retournez travailler !

J'entendis Clary s'outrer tout en suivant Aldertree, sa mère la retint fermement. Alec leva les yeux au ciel face à tout cela et, se précipita dans le corridor menant au chambre. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur Clary et sa mère qui se disputaient pour la énième fois quand Aldertree y mit un terme dans un cri :

-C'est terminé !

Les deux rousses se séparèrent et le « grand chef » s'en alla également. Je m'approchai d'un pas souple et, déterminée à lui dire ses quatre vérités.

\- « Capturer Valentin et son fils ? » C'est bien ce que vous avez dit ?

L'homme relâcha ses épaules avec lassitude avant de se tourner vers moi, un sourire de renard toujours plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Isabelle ? Aurais-tu, encore, un problème avec mes ordres ?

-Vous traitez Jace comme un traître mais le seul fautif, c'est Valentin !

-J'ai eu suffisamment de témoignages pour en conclure que Jace est indéniablement un traître.

Je levai les sourcils, outrée par ses propos :

-Des témoignages ? Vous ne nous avez pas interrogés mon frère et moi et, je doute fort que Clary ait pu ouvertement qualifier Jace de traître !

-Elle en a suffisamment dit... Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et me toisa d'un regard narquois, puis repris : Ta mère aussi, notamment sur toutes les infractions que avez commises. Bénissez l'Ange d'être toujours des membres de l'Institut !

Sans faire plus attention à elle que cela, je vis Lydia s'approcher de nous, un dossier dans les mains. Elle resta cependant à l'écart et, avant qu'Aldertree ne pose son intention sur elle, je crachai :

-Vous êtes vraiment à l'image de l'Enclave.

-Je prends cela pour un compliment. Rétorqua t-il de sa voix mielleuse qui me donnait la nausée accompagné de son air supérieur qui m'horripilait.

J'étirai un sourire, l'air provocateur et lâchai :

-Aussi fourbe mais peu rusé, ayez la décence d'avouer que vous aviez déjà Jace, Clary et Jocelyne dans le collimateur, plutôt que de vous cacher derrière de soi-disant témoignages.

-Isabelle ! Intervint Lydia en me chuchotant à l'oreille : arrête, ça ne sert à rien !

-Branwelle à raison.

Je vis Lydia baisser les yeux. Aldertree reprit d'un ton sec :

-Cela ne sert à rien d'attendre quoi que ce soit d'une enfant qui fréquente plus les créatures obscures que sa propre famille, l'ayant déjà mis une fois en danger, ainsi qu'une fée toujours en cavale.

Ce fut à mon tour de baisser les yeux. Le souvenir de l'arrestation de Meliorn m'était toujours aussi douloureux.

-Et Alec.. reprit-il d'une voix presque écœurée qui me fit monter de tension : A quoi bon traiter avec lui, il est le parabataï d'un traître ! Qui peut me prouver qu'il est totalement innocent dans cette affaire ? Les parabataïs ont parfois des moyens de communiquer étonnants.

-Mon frère n'est pas un traître ! Sifflai-je les dents serrées.

-Lequel, l'adopté ou celui qui souille le nom de sa famille en pactisant et batifolant avec un sorcier débauché ?

Je me mordis les lèvres, m'efforçant de garder mon calme mais la rage qui affluait dans mon sang me fit trembler d'émotion. Aldertre poursuivit :

-Alec veut me faire face mais n'a pas la carrure d'un chef ! Et encore moins d'un directeur d'Institut.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, ce fut à Lydia de perdre son sang froid, mais elle le fit avec bien plus de classe que je ne l'aurai imaginé :

-Alec reprendra son titre... il lui est dû.

Elle osait défier Aldertree pour la toute première fois depuis son arrivée.

-Dit celle qui vient de se faire remplacer à cause de son incompétence. Sourit-il narquoisement. Ce qui ne semblait pas faire pâlir Lydia, bien au contraire. Elle redressa le menton, presque fièrement, j'eus du mal à savoir pourquoi :

-C'est pour cela que je sais qu'Alec Lightwood reprendra son titre de directeur de l'Institut de New York, sans difficulté.

Le visage d'Aldertree se ferma.

-Mon rapport ! Fit Lydia en tendant le dossier qu'elle avait toujours dans les mains.

Sans ajouter un mot, l'homme le prit et s'en alla. Son sourire qui lui permettait pourtant de faire bonne figure avait également disparu. Je me tournai vers Lydia, l'air totalement abasourdi et surtout je me sentis admirative. Je ne l'avais jamais porté dans mon cœur, mais de la voir soutenir mon frère ainsi la fit chaudement remonter dans mon estime.

-Merci. Fis-je simplement, mais d'un ton qui exprimait toute ma gratitude.

-J'étais sincère quand j'ai dit ça. Je suis certaine qu'Alec reprendra son poste.

Depuis son arrivée dans cet Institut, je supposai que Lydia aussi, avait changé. Au premier abord, elle s'était montrée droite et autoritaire. Puis, après avoir appris à connaître certaine personne ici, nous l'avions tous vu se radoucir, voire sourire. J'avais toujours du mal à lui pardonner tout ce qu'elle avait fait, néanmoins, je la remercierai jamais assez, du geste de compréhension et de tolérance qu'elle eût envers mon frère. _Elle s'est attachée à lui, bien plus qu'elle ne veut le montrer.._ Pensai-je alors tandis qu'elle retournait à son travail.

-Moi aussi, j'ai du pain sur la planche.

J'inspirai profondément avant de mettre en route pour trouver Clary. Elle tenait à retrouver Jace, à faire changer les choses mais des personnes se mettaient en travers de son chemin..de notre chemin.

 _Si tu veux vaincre ton ennemi..devient ton ennemi._

Un entraînement s'imposait.

* * *

Dans son appartement, le grand sorcier de Brooklyn s'attelait à la concoction de plusieurs potions, suite à une demande un peu..déroutante d'un terrestre ayant des relations avec vendeur au marché noir du monde obscure. Comme souvent, ceci contredisait les lois, mais Magnus n'était pas du genre à obéir à toutes ces rêgles. Surtout lorsqu'il y avait une grosse somme d'argent, à la clé. Minutieux dans son travail, il essayait de garder une intense concentration afin de ne pas commettre la moindre erreur. Ce qui lui coûterait de tout recommencer et, de gaspiller ses ingrédients si chers et difficiles à obtenir. Mais depuis ce fameux soir à l'institut.. depuis qu'il lui était impossible de voir Alec, il avait du mal à rester focalisé sur la moindre chose, plus de quinze minutes. Soupirant à chaque fois qu'une pensée s'en allait vers le jeune Néphilim, il se demandait si celui-ci avait eu l'autorisation de retourner sur le terrain. S'il dormait bien et, que ces espèces..de visions ne l'accablaient plus. S'il pensait également à lui..

Se faire autant de soucis pour le brun l'épuisait bien plus que ses propres missions.

De plus..le sorcier s'était finalement résigné à aider Michaël. Jetant un coup d'œil vers ce dernier, assis sur le rebord du balcon les pieds ballants dans le vide et le regard perdu sur la ville de New York, Magnus se remémorait la discussion qu'ils avaient eu en sortant de la cathédrale. Il s'était précipité sur Michaël afin de l'obliger à lui révéler la vérité sur ce qu'il était vraiment. Magnus lui avait donné le reste de la nuit. Mais le roux avait été assez vif et tranchant.

-Je trouvé ce que je cherchai. Lui avait-il dit, le regard brillant d'une lueur ardente. Ce qui avait provoqué chez le sorcier, un désagréable frisson. Il l'avait confronté de ses yeux de démon. Resté le plus imperturbable possible, Michaël avait ajouté : Je dois rester près de cet institut.

Magnus avait souri en coin, railleur.

-Tu veux dire, près d'Alec ?

Les yeux cuivrés de Michaël s'étaient posés sur la cathédrale. Une lueur d'inquiétude y luisit. Le roux avait soupiré de capitulation, les yeux clos.

-Pouvons-nous retourner chez toi ? Avait-il demandé.

Magnus avait opiné, sachant qu'ils seraient plus en sûreté dans chez lui. A leur retour, le sorcier s'était servi un autre verre, l'autre s'était réchauffé et n'avait plus été à son goût. Il toisa intensément Michaël, adossé contre la baie vitrée, qui semblait rechercher les bons mots, derrière ses paupières closes. Serrant ses mains l'une dans l'autre, il avait redressé sa tête vers Magnus et commença :

-Tu avais raison tout à l'heure.. j'aimerai rester près de ce garçon. Alec..

Magnus resta silencieux mais très attentif aux paroles du roux. Ce dernier avait repris après avoir posé son regard sur les rues, dorénavant animées par la vie nocturne des terrestres et des créatures obscures.

-Je suis enchaîné à ce corps de terrestre que tu as sous les yeux..Ce n'est pas ma véritable apparence, mais depuis peu, je suis dans l'incapacité de reprendre ma forme originelle. En revanche, j'ai conservé une partie de mes pouvoirs, mais je suis trop faible pour venir en aide à mon ami.

-Ton ami.. ? Est-ce cette personne que tu recherches ?

-Son aura. Je recherche l'hôte dans lequel sommeille son aura.

-Son..hôte ? Magnus avait répété cela comme pour se convaincre lui-même des dires de Michaël : Comme une sorte de réceptacle ? Supposa t-il en prenant une autre gorgée de son cocktail.

-C'est ça. Répondit Michaël, d'une faible voix. Le sorcier sentait que cette histoire semblait peser depuis longtemps sur sa conscience.

Il posa son verre et s'avança d'un pas souple vers Michaël :

-Mais..pourquoi est-ce que l'aura de ton ami.. aurait besoin d'un réceptacle ?

Le visage du roux se crispa avec douleur.

-Nous avons été frappés par une malédiction. Cependant, son corps a était rongé par la maladie bien plus rapidement que le mien..il a dû quitter son ancienne enveloppe afin de libérer son aura et de la conserver. Mais il avait perdu bien plus de puissance que moi à l'heure actuelle et, le seul moyen que nous avons pour retrouver notre puissance, est de fusionner avec un hôte dont la pureté de l'âme est telle qu'il peut contrôler notre énergie mais également lui redonner force et éclat.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre.. Intervint Magnus. Tu me parles « d'énergie », « d'aura » mais qu'est-ce que toi..et ton ami êtes, au juste ?

-C'est là que ça coince.

-Pourquoi ? Tu me demandes de l'aide, mais si je ne sais pas avec qui je traite, comment veux-tu qu'on aboutisse à quelque chose ? Magnus avait dit cela en commençant à s'emporter, Michaël croisa ses bras contre son torse et secoua la tête, agacé.

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas te dire ce que je suis ! Je suis piégé dans ce corps de terrestre depuis trop longtemps, pour que je puisse en sortir. Il faut que quelqu'un, du plus profond de son âme, me réveille, m'appelle..libère mon aura de cette malédiction. Le roux avait dit cela tout en faisant briller ses yeux couleur cuivre avec intensité : Il faut purifier mon nom, exactement de la même manière qu'on me la souillé.

 _Son nom.. ?_ Avait alors penser Magnus sans réellement comprendre.

-Et si je comprends bien, tu ne pourras pas me dire..de quelle espèce tu appartiens, tant que cette malédiction ne sera pas levée ?

-C'est ça..ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, mais simplement que je ne peux pas. Comment expliquer aux autres ce que je suis alors qu'on a souillé mon nom et mes pouvoirs. Tant que cela ne sera pas effacé, je ne serai qu'un simple..terrestre ayant des bribes de pouvoirs dont la puissance s'amenuise peu à peu.

-Mais ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure, à propos de Raziel mais laisse penser que tu es comme eux..T'as du sang d'ange toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Michaël était resté muet.

-Tout ça..ce que tu as réussi à faire tout à l'heure, tu as rompu les charmes de l'Institut, seuls les Nephilims en sont capables.

-Je ne suis pas un Nephilim. Assura Michaël tout en soutenant le regard du sorcier. Ses yeux tremblaient et Magnus ne sut dire pourquoi, mais il avait semblé y déceler quelque chose, comme si il voulait transmettre un message télépathique à Magnus.

 _Son nom.._ Pensa à nouveau Magnus. _Comment peut-on maudire quelqu'un par le nom.. ?_

-Tu penses qu'Alexander..commença le sorcier, puis changea la tournure de sa question : Quel rôle a t-il à voir dans tout cela ?

-Tu ne le sens vraiment pas ? Il est différent..Mon ami sommeille dans le corps à l'âme pure, ce garçon dégage une énergie si..limpide. Rien à voir avec tous les autres Nephilims que j'ai pu croiser dans ma vie. Bien sûr, j'en ai connu avec une gentillesse sincère et un noble cœur. Mais là on parle d'âme..Ce qui anime une personne et, non pas ce qu'il va devenir par des actes charitables ou autre. Les yeux de Michaël s'étaient mis à luire avec chaleur en parlant du jeune néphilim. Après un soupir, il reprit : Je t'ai dis que ma puissance était en déclin, mais..tout à l'heure, en un simple toucher il a réussi à la réveiller ne fusse que pour quelques secondes ! Je dois retourner auprès de ce garçon afin de confirmer mes doutes, le temps presse !

Le cerveau de Magnus tourna à plein régime durant le monologue de son vis à vis, il l'avait écouté d'une oreille tandis qu'il recherchait dans son esprit tous les sorts capables de maudire une âme, un cœur, un esprit..en usant le nom.

-Je te promets de ne pas le mettre en danger.

 _Son nom serait relié à sa puissance.. mais comment ? On peut jeter un sortilège à quelqu'un en connaissant son identité, certes, mais non parce qu'il porte un nom spécifique..dans son cas..sans son nom, il n'est rien..Il représente ce qu'il est._

Soudain, un bribe de souvenir datant de son éducation auprès des frères Silencieux lui avait traversé l'esprit tel un flash aveuglant. « Magnus...Bane...tel sera ton nom... destruction tu as semé..lourdes sont les pertes à porter..Magnus..Bane..Ta grande destruction est ton péché..Ta grande destruction sera ton nom. Ne renie jamais ce qui te permet d'être ce que tu es »

-Michaël..Magnus avait murmuré cela en ouvrant de grands yeux stupéfaits et sembla fixer un point invisible par dessus l'épaule de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier haussa une fraction de seconde les sourcils,l'air intrigué. Il sentit que quelque chose avait changé dans la façon que le sorcier avait de le nommer.

 _Il a compris.._ S'était dit le roux, en attendant une réaction de la part du sorcier.

-Donne-moi ton nom. Ordonna le sorcier, d'une voix ferme.

-Michaël. Dit-il simplement.

-Ton nom..complet.

Magnus avait fermé les yeux et agita une main nerveuse devant lui.

-Ton nom..complet. Réitéra t-il, d'un ton climatérique. On put sentir la tension entre chacun de ses mots, comme si la foudre éclaterait s'il oserait ouvrir à nouveau les yeux.

-Michaël.

La voix de l'homme, grave et morne martela le crâne de son homologue qui tomba des nues.

- _Mika'el_..avait prononcé Magnus en hébreux.

Comme s'il entendait son nom pour la première fois. Michaël entrouvrit les lèvres, un léger étonnement s'était peint sur son visage.

-Celui qui est comme Dieu.. Renchérit le sorcier qui avait reprit son verre pour le boire cul-sec. Qui aurait pu me dire..qu' un jour, un Archange serait entre les murs de ma tanière.. Sa voix ne fut qu'ironie.

-Maintenant que tu as compris..vas-tu m'aider à retrouver l'aura de mon ami ? Osa demander le roux qui s'était pincé les lèvres avec nervosité.

Son verre vide collé contre son front, Magnus demanda :

-Et..ton ami. Comment se nomme t-il ? Se fut à son tour de se pincer les lèvres, redoutant la réponse.

-C'est Gabriel.

Et c'est ainsi, qu'aujourd'hui, le sorcier s'était chargé de venir en aide à Michaël, - qui avait alors sorti de son esprit l'idée d'épier le jeune Nephilim au pied de l'Institut tel un stalker sortant tout droit d'une série policière de mauvais goût-, tout en espérant qu'Alec ne se fasse pas happer dans une situation qui échapperait à son contrôle. Magnus termina d'étiqueter toutes ses petites fioles avant de les placer dans des pochons en tissus spécialement conçus pour à cet effet. Une fois cela fait, il s'approcha de son autre client, toujours le regard perdu dans le lointain de la ville de New York.

-Ça va mettre du temps, pour Gabriel de s'éveiller ?

L'archange avait détourné son attention de la ville quelques secondes, afin de détailler le sorcier du coin de l'œil qui s'était appuyé contre la bordure et fit dos au quartier, semblant préférer contempler son loft.

Michaël observa à nouveau le paysage et dit :

-Cela fait déjà dix-huit..

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel. _L'âge d'Alexander._

-Mais dans ce cas..tenta le sorcier en choisissant ses mots, semblant perdu parmi toutes ses propres interrogations: Admettons que ce cher Alexander..soit l'hôte de Gabriel, cela sous entendrait qu'il est sa réincarnation.. ?

-Pas du tout. Gabriel reste Gabriel et Alec restera pour toujours Alec. Pour sommeiller, Gabriel avait besoin que son réceptacle soit déjà né, afin de sentir la pureté de son âme. Il nous est impossible de nous réincarner.

-Je vois. Répondit Magnus, assez sceptique. Enfin, presque.. Ses doigts s'agitèrent dans le vide, laissant pétiller des étincelles bleutées. Donc, comment on va s'y prendre pour faire en sorte que, la belle au bois dormant se réveil ? Un baiser à l'image de l'amour sincère d'un prince devrait suffire, non ?

-Tu te fiches de moi ou quoi ? Lâcha Michaël, un tantinet blasé.

-Excuse-moi de ne pas croiser des Archanges dans le besoin tous les jours ! Rétorqua Magnus avec évidence, ses mains s'agitant de façon dramatique.

Michaël secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air désabusé. Il fit apparaître une petite flamme au bout de son index et dit :

-Je devrais avoir suffisamment d'énergie pour ramener sa conscience, seulement pour cela, je dois entrer rapidement avec son hôte. Ce dernier doit réaliser de lui-même, que Gabriel sommeille en lui, s'il n'y parvient pas, Gabriel mourra en même temps que son réceptacle.

-Tu veux dire..qu'en sommeillant ainsi au sein d'un..corps humain, Gabriel a lié son existence à celle d'un mortel ?

-De la même façon, qu'en prenant conscience de ce qui l'habite, le réceptacle liera son existence à Gabriel.

Magnus se tourna sur le côté, la hanche en appuie contre le rebord de pierre afin d'observer l'Archange en face de lui. De cette façon, il semblait prendre le temps d'assimiler toute l'ampleur de l'information.

-Il a pris d'énormes risques.

-Il en avait conscience cette nuit là..J'ai tout fait pour l'en empêcher. Mais..il a refusé toutes mes demandes.. Sa voix se fit plaintive.

Le visage de Michaël affichait une profonde tristesse qui retint l'attention de Magnus. Il ressentait presque de la compassion pour son homologue.

-En quoi de tels risques étaient nécessaires ? N'y avait-il donc aucun autre moyen pour lui de se débarrasser du mal qui le rongeait ?

-Si ça n'avait été que pour ça, crois-moi bien que Gabriel ne se serait jamais mis dans une telle situation, on a des ordres à suivre..Mais..A cause de Raziel et de son ego..pesta le roux en descendant de son perchoir. Il entra avec véhémence dans l'appartement tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux. L'air songeur. Comme si ce simple geste suffirait à le calmer. Magnus, toujours sur le balcon, l'interrogea au sujet de l'influence exacte que pouvaient avoir les Archanges sur les Nephilims et sur le monde obscure en général, mais Michaël ne fut pas en mesure de répondre.

-C'est comme si on te scellait la voix à chaque fois que tu essaies de divulguer des informations aux sujets de ton espèce..

Michaël hocha la tête, l'air accablé. Il tenta néanmoins de reprendre son calme et, cherchant une réponse suffisamment explicative pour le sorcier, il soupira longuement.

Le sortilège l'accablait depuis trop longtemps..Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était en mesure de dire ou non. Magnus, d'un pas léger, s'avança vers Michaël pour le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé mais le roux se dégagea sans violence mais fermement. Le sorcier fit mine de regarder autour d'eux et dit, d'un ton railleur :

-Comment en êtes-vous arrivé là? Michaël..le grand chef des armées céleste, celui..qui chassa le démon pendant la grande guerre des anges. _Mika'el._ Magnus marqua une pause en plongeant son regard de chat dans celui de l'Archange qui le toisait avec une certaine animosité. Qui a bien pu vous accabler ainsi et, surtout, quelle entité a t-il utilisé pour souiller ainsi vos noms si représentatifs de ce que vous êtes.

Michaël leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

-Si tu ne veux pas t'impliquer, très bien, mais ne me fais pas perdre mon temps..sorcier.

Les yeux de Magnus brillèrent avec plus de férocité.

-Je vais t'aider..jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qu'Alexander n'est pas celui que tu recherches. Il est hors de question pour moi de te laisser le mettre inutilement en danger s'il n'a rien à voir avec tout cela.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent un moment. Tous deux ignorèrent jusqu'où cette alliance allait les amener.

 **Alec :**

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière annonce d'Aldertree..Je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre. Plus encore, je n'avais pas bougé du rebord de ma fenêtre, le front collé contre une vitre glacée je me sentais..totalement vide. Distraitement, je câlinai ma rune de parabataï. _Où es-tu..Jace.. ?_ Depuis peu, je me sentais vraiment affaibli. Par l'Ange, je n'avais plus fait de cauchemars depuis le dernier, assez troublant, fait chez Magnus. _Je ne fais plus aucun rêve d'ailleurs.._ Était-ce un des effets secondaires de la potion ? Je l'ignorai..mais m'en fichai à l'heure actuelle. Je me devais de retrouver mon frère..mon..mon souffle. Je ne ressentais plus aucune onde émanant de notre rune. Lui était-il arrivé malheur ? _Ressens-tu la même chose Jace ?_

Je m'interrogeai, me torturai l'esprit, me laissai happer par toute cette fatigue qui s'accumulait et, étrangement..j'aurai finalement préféré pouvoir encore faire ces rêves. Je ne ressentais plus cette douleur lancinante dans ma tête, mais je me rendais bien compte que toutes ces images signifiaient tout de même quelque chose. _J'ai réussi à secourir Magnus la dernière fois.._

-Magnus..

Izzy avait beau m'agacer avec ces sous-entendus constants, elle avait eu raison tout à l'heure. Le sorcier me manquait tout de même un peu. _Voire plus que ce que je me serai douté._ Il dégageait une chaleur si attractive. Et ces mimiques me faisaient toujours rire. _L'une des biens rares personnes à réussir cet exploit._ Pensai-je en calant un peu plus ma tête contre la vitre et, ne pouvant plus retenir mon sourire je laissai mes lèvres se libérer timidement. Magnus avait un de ces effets sur moi, qui m'avait effrayé au premier abord, mais maintenant.. j'avais du mal à passer une journée sans lui parler. J'aurai tant voulu continuer notre conversation de tout à l'heure, avant qu'Izzi ne laisse traîner son oreille, comme elle aimait dire. _Elle est mignonne quand même.._

Je savais la chance que j'avais de l'avoir à mes côtés. Tout comme avoir Max et Jace.. _Et pour Jace.._ Je fermai les yeux tout en songeant à tous ces changements que mon parabataï avait également subi depuis l'arrivée de Clary. Je ne savais plus quoi penser d'elle. A un moment, j'ai réussi à la croire et même, à ressentir de la compassion pour elle lorsqu'elle avait enfin trouvé un moyen de réveiller sa mère tandis qu'une bombe s'était abattu au même moment : Jace et elle étaient frère et sœur. A ma grande surprise..je ressentis de la sympathie. Ou du moins un sentiment s'y approchant. Elle ressentait le chagrin que j'avais moi-même ressenti pendant des années à propos de Jace. L'aimer sans le devoir pour autant. Nous n'avions aucun lien de sang certes, mais il restait mon frère.. Mais tout ceci était bien terminé de mon côté. Ce que j'avais pris pour de l'amour, fut peut-être une admiration maladive. _Cependant pour Clary tout est différent maintenant._ Je soupirai, tout en caressant un peu plus fort ma rune de parabataï.

-Voilà que je me mets à comprendre cette fille.. T'as changé Alec. Me dis-je tout haut tout en ne quittant pas des yeux mon reflet à travers la vitre.

 _J'ai changé.._

Soudain, j'eus comme un déclic. Mon regard se perdit un peu partout, puis d'un bond, je descendis de mon perchoir en me jetant sur ma stèle posée sur mon lit. Je la mis dans la poche arrière de mon jean gris clair et enfilait à la va vite un gilet noir par dessus mon débardeur de la même teinte. J'avais changé..et j'avais des moyens de retrouver mon frère. Peut importe si cela voulais dire, me faire taper sur les doigts à cause de mes fraudes. Il était temps de bouger car finalement.. _On a tous besoin de toi, Jace._

Je pris mon portable et envoya un message court à Magnus, afin de l'avertir de ma venue chez lui. Je me hâtai à sortir de la cathédrale, non sans ignorer ma mère qui m'avait suivi. Alors que je traversai le jardin publique sans prendre la peine d'activer ma rune d'invisibilité, j'entendis ma mère crier mon nom.

-Alec, stop !

Je continuai mon chemin. Elle me rattrapa et sentant l'agacement monter d'un cran je fis attention à elle et lui fis face.

-Ralentis !

-Quoi ? Si tu viens m'empêcher de retrouver mon frère, ça ne sert à rien.

-Quand vas-tu comprendre qu'il n'est pas ton frère, Alec. Vous n'avez aucun lien de sang. Elle voulut me prendre le poignet mais je reculai d'un pas.

-Ce n'est plus une question de sang, Jace est mon parabataï !

-L'avoir accueilli dans notre famille n'a fait que la déshonorer un peu plus. Ce fut une grave erreur de notre part.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Comment pouvait-elle encore me parler d'honneur après tout cela.

-Tu as accepté la mission de retrouver et tuer Jace.. si tu fais cela, une part de moi mourra avec lui, où vois-tu l'honneur là-dedans ?

-Alec..ma mère me prit par les épaules et planta son regard électrisé par la détermination dans mes yeux : Quand le cancer nous ronge de l'intérieur, le seul moyen de survivre est de l'éliminer avant.

Les yeux de ma mène ne flanchèrent pas une seule seconde et, c'est qui me poussa à ressentir un sentiment qui s'approcha du dégoût. N'avait-elle aucune honte à me dire ça ? Cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Je me dégageai d'un geste ferme de son emprise et reculai de plusieurs pas.

-Mais écoute toi parler..

\- Jace a fait son choix, Alec, s'il te plaît tu dois réussir à l'oublier ! Tout comme lui, tu te dois de faire le tien, même s'il est difficile. Je ne pense qu'à ton bien, mon fils !

Je fis mine de regarder autour de nous, l'air railleur.

-Ne te mens pas à toi même..Depuis toujours, papa et toi n'avez fait que penser à vous. Tu me parles d'honneur mais tu ne fais que sauver ta peau. Il n'y a rien de difficile à se cacher derrière ses peurs, mais je ne rejetterai jamais mon frère à cause des vôtres !

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, je tournai les talons et repris mon chemin d'un pas rapide. Il était hors de question pour moi de faire machine arrière. Une fois arrivé devant la porte du loft de Magnus je n'eus pas le temps de frapper contre cette dernière qu'elle s'ouvrit sur le sorcier, en appui contre l'encadrement et un sourire malicieux peint sur les lèvres. Enfin, je sentis mes épaules se détendre légèrement et laissai même un soupire s'échapper de ma bouche.

-P-Pardon pour mon intrusion.. Je me perdis en excuses, tandis qu'il m'incita à entrer.

-Je dois te dire que je ne m'attendais pas à te voir débarquer si soudainement. Pas que cela me déplaise au contraire mais..

Une fois au salon, je me stoppai net à la vue de Michaël qui s'était levé du canapé, dès mon entrée dans la pièce. Je ne savais toujours pas expliquer la raison, mais il m'intimidait un peu. Sans savoir ce qu'il était vraiment, je pouvais ressentir son énergie imposante. De la même façon que, l'énergie de Magnus m'avait toujours ébranlé et chamboulé.

-Alexander ?

Mes épaules tressaillirent. Je repris contenance et m'adressai à Magnus qui m'interrogeait du regard.

-J-je..j'ai quitté l'Institut dans l'espoir que tu acceptes ma requête. J'ai également ce qu'il faut pour le paiement, j-je..Il faut vraiment s'y mettre sérieusement, je dois trouver Jace avant eux. Et puis cet Aldertree, i-il.. Je bafouillai, m'emportai et parlai à toute allure. Magnus se précipita vers moi d'un air paniqué mais à la fois très amusé. Il posa très délicatement ses mains aux doigts vernis et élégamment habillés de bijoux sur mes épaules. Je me tus aussitôt, me laissant absorber par ses yeux de chat qui m'envoûtaient à chaque fois.

-On en a déjà parlé Alexander..ton problème d'élocution.

Je hochai la tête en fermant calmement les yeux afin de me concentrer. Mais au moment où je m'apprêtai à reprendre, Michaël s'approcha d'un pas et m'interrompit d'une voix chaude :

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Je restai interdit. Ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Écoute Miky, on essai de savoir ce qui se passe là. Rétorqua le sorcier semblant un tantinet agacé. Je préférai ne pas faire attention au surnom, mais je fus très intrigué par la raison qui pouvait bien pousser ces deux là, à se confronter littéralement des yeux. Néanmoins Michaël renchérit son questionnement :

-Tu as le teint plus pâle que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu..je me demandai si tu allais bien. Physiquement, tu sens la fatigue à plein nez.

Mes pommettes s'empourprèrent. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas une mine reluisante, mais de là ce qu'un inconnu s'en inquiète, je me sentis confus.

-Encore ces rêves ? Entendis-je Magnus me chuchoter à l'oreille. Je tournai la tête hâtivement et pris un regard plus assuré.

-Non. Vraiment, je t'assure je n'en fais plus.

Le sorcier papillonna des yeux, puis afficha une expression plus sereine.

-Bien. Murmura t-il avant de s'écarter. Néanmoins, dis-moi ce qui t'amène ici. Ton message m'a laissé un peu pantois je dois bien te l'avouer. Plus tôt, au téléphone tu me dis que tu es cloîtré à l'Institut et maintenant, te voici chez moi.

Michaël et Magnus me toisèrent aussi curieusement l'un que l'autre. Je me fis violence pour ne pas afficher une grimace nerveuse et inspirai profondément afin de me calmer. Retrouvant enfin mes mots, je sentis une certaine appréhension m'envelopper.

-J'aimerai que tu m'aides..à pister Jace.

La bouche du sorcier s'entrouvrit mais je repris avant qu'il ne m'interrompt.

-J'aimerai utiliser ma rune pour le localiser. Je sais que ça peut marcher, j'ai besoin de tes pouvoirs pour calmer la douleur. J'avais bien pris le temps de prononcer calmement chaque mot afin de pas paraître trop précipité.

Michaël secoua la tête, réprobateur tout comme Magnus qui m'adressa un regard désolé.

-Je ne peux pas, Alexander..je-

-S'il te plaît, Magnus. Si je ne retrouve pas Jace avant eux, ils vont vouloir le tuer.

-Et prendre le risque de te tuer, toi ? Jamais de la vie, Alexander. La dernière fois tu as déjà failli y passer.

Relâchant tout mon harassement accumulé ces derniers jours et la tristesse de voir mes espoirs voler en éclat je hurlai presque :

-Mais pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire ce simple geste ?! Un essai, Magnus, je te demande un essai ! Le suppliai-je presque, d'une voix tremblante. J'avais tellement espéré qu'il me dise oui sur le chemin, que je ne pouvais plus retenir la moindre émotion.

-Il a raison, épuisé comme tu l'es, sa magie n'aura peut-être aucun effet.

Je toisai, abasourdi, l'homme aux côtés de Magnus.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord..T-tu..tu veux quoi à Magnus ?

-Alec, s'il te plaît calme-toi.

-On ne sait rien de lui et tu le gardes chez toi ? Pourquoi, bon sang ?

Michaël s'approcha un peu plus, m'intimant de rester calme avec sa main.

-Je vais t'aider.. Tenta t-il, me faisant froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension. Tu veux utiliser ta rune ? Très bien, mais laisse-moi t'aider.

-C-comment ?

-Michaël ça suffit. Intervint Magnus, sec. Je posai mes yeux sur lui.

Ces deux hommes me cachaient quelque chose et, je ferai en sorte de le savoir plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'avais une chance de retrouver Jace.

-Tu peux apaiser la douleur ?

-Je vais faire ce que je peux..mais si je sens que rien n'aboutit, j'arrête tout et annulerai le pistage.

Inquiet, je jetai un regard vers Magnus dont la mâchoire se crispa. Son regard s'était assombri. _Pardonne-moi..je vais encore insister._ Je repris contenance et, secouai lentement la tête en toute réponse à la proposition de Michaël.

-Je sais que Magnus en est capable. Je veux que ce soit lui qui s'en charge.

* * *

Tandis que Magnus se préparait à user d'une grande quantité de magie, Alec retirait son gilet et son débardeur qu'il posa proprement sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Michaël se tenait à l'écart. Adossé contre un mur, la tête basse et les yeux fermés. Il se sentait frustré de ne pouvoir aider le jeune Néphilim. Ou plutôt.. _Je vais devoir gagner sa confiance._ Se dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au sorcier qui donnait des instructions à l'adolescent. _Je sens que cela en va pas être si simple._

-Tu es prêt ? Demanda Magnus. Alec s'était allongé sur le canapé et, préparant sa stèle au dessus de sa rune, il ferma le yeux, se focalisant sur l'image de Jace.

-Vas-y..

Le sorcier claqua des doigts et s'appliqua à contenir la douleur du brun qui venait d'activer sa rune de parabataï. De son côté, l'archange priait pour que tout se passe sans encombre. Mais à peine quelques minutes plus tard, Alec ouvrit de grands yeux, l'air confus et fit mine de regarder autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ressens quelque chose ?

Michaël décroisa ses bras et s'approcha hâtivement près du brun.

-N'en fais pas trop. Lui dit-il.

Mais Alec ne répondit pas. Il demanda simplement à Magnus d'arrêter sa magie. Un peu perdu, le sorcier s'exécuta et jeta un regard curieux à Michaël qui semblait aussi déconcerté que lui. Alec fit tomber le voile :

-Je sais où il est, je le sens..ça ne sert plus à rien. Il a débarqué.

Il s'habilla précipitamment et courut en direction de l'entrée de chez Magnus. Ce dernier le retint et dit :

-Où est-il ? Laisse moi t'ouvrir un portail.

-Il ah- !

Avant même qu'Alec ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il tomba à genoux, une terrifiante douleur à la tête le frappant de part en part.

-Sto-op ! Hurla t-il en se maintenant la tête.

-Alexander !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Les deux autres se ruèrent vers lui, se mettant à sa hauteur afin de voir ce qu'il se passait. Mis à part les légères convulsions qui le prenaient de part et d'autre, ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui arrivait au brun. Magnus se remémorait néanmoins la crise qu'avait faite son ami à cause de ses rêves. Il comprit.

-Alec..dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Paniqua le sorcier.

-J-je..

 _Eveille-toi.._

-Tais-toi !

-Alexander! Je t'en prie, reprend-toi !

Michaël regarda hâtivement autour de lui. Puis, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il tenta le coup. Il prit la main du brun et, força son aura à pénétrer celle du Néphilim qui lâcha un cri déchirant.

-Lâche-le ! S'empressa le sorcier en essayant de dégager l'archange, mais il se brûla la main droite en l'effleurant à peine. Il eut un geste de recule et observa la scène.

 _Un bateau en feu.. le pont de Brooklyn..Valentin blessé..Jace le portant..Clary devant des flammes..Magnus blessé.. Jocelyne tirant une flèche sur Jace.._

Ce fut suite à cette dernière image qu'Alec reprit ses esprits, haletant douloureusement. Il toussa deux fois avant de se sentir nauséeux. Il voulut se relever, mais un vertige le fit tomber dans les bras de Michaël qui lui tenait toujours la main.

-Hé..fit-il doucement. Ça va .. ? L'archange transpirait et haletait également. Il avait essayé de faire revenir le jeune Néphilim sans encombre et, il semblait qu'il avait réussi. Magnus resta interdit quelques instants, avant d'aider Michaël à rallonger Alec sur le canapé. Il s'agita, repoussant les deux hommes en essayant de leur expliquer qu'il devait trouver Jace.

-Non, maintenant tu reprends ton calme. Fit Michaël mais l'adolescent n'était pas de cet avis.

-Ils vont le tuer... haleta t-il, se sentant toujours aussi faible et nauséeux. Magnus se précipita dans la cuisine et revint avec une fiole. L'archange fronça les sourcils.

-Non, il doit juste se calmer.

Le sorcier réfuta d'un claquement de langue les plaintes de l'archange et fit boire la potion à Alec.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui va m'apprendre la magie, crois-moi.

Alec, ferma les yeux en avalant le breuvage. Celui-ci était frais et légèrement acidulé. Il soupira d'aise en l'avalant. D'une main tremblante, il toucha celle blessée du sorcier et, un larme perla le long de sa joue. Il avait peur..les images qu'il avait vu.. _Est-ce comme la dernière fois ? Cela va t-il vraiment se produire ?_ Il pleura..silencieusement mais pleura en serrant plus fort la main de Magnus qui posa la fiole au sol et vint enlacer son Néphilim entre ses bras. Le sorcier toisa l'archange, et lui intima qu'il voulait rester seul un moment avec le brun.

Michaël allait protester, mais voir le jeune homme si dévasté l'en empêcha. Il sortit sur le balcon et ferma la porte sur lui.

-Bordel ! Il frappa le bord du balcon avec ses poings encore enflammés et laissa quelques marques brunes sur le marbre. Je le savais..c'est lui.. soupira t-il douloureusement. En forçant son aura à entrer en contact avec celle d'Alec, Michaël avait senti les perturbations en son sein. Son esprit était habité et, même si elle était encore faible, il reconnu aisément la présence de son ami.

 _Je vais te réveiller.._ Se jura t-il tout en observant le ciel dégagé et étoilé de la nuit. Il observa la lune qui formait un croissant..

-Elle n'est plus si belle sans toi..

 **Magnus :**

C'était la deuxième fois..que je voyais ce cher Alec dans un tel état. Et cela ne me rassurait guère. Il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il n'avait plus de visions, alors..pourquoi maintenant? Pâle comme un mort et tremblant comme une feuille, il ne lâchait pas ma main légèrement brûlée par l'aura de Michaël. J'ignorai ce qu'il avait fait, mais je doutai fort qu'il n'y soit pour rien dans tout cela. J'en avais assez, de tous ces gens qui se permettaient de jouer ainsi avec Alec. Ce qu'il vivait en ce moment n'avait rien de reposant et de facile et, il avait beau le cacher par sa droiture, il était devenu si vulnérable. Je pris une décision..et tant pis pour Michaël mais il était hors de question que je l'aide à torturer ainsi l'esprit du néphilim. Valentin, Jace et l'institut s'en chargeaient déjà bien assez.

Dans un hoquet, Alec s'écarta un peu de moi et essaya de se calmer. Je le vis inspirer profondément et expirer longuement.

-C'est très bien..lui dis-je en écartant ses cheveux collés sur son front humide.

-P-Pardon. Suffoqua t-il. Je secouai la tête, lui annonçant que cela n'était pas grave qu'il devait penser à lui.

-T'as le droit craquer, Alec.

Il déglutit, ravalant sûrement les dernières larmes. Une fois plus ou moins calmé, j'osai lui demander.

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans un tel état ?

-Ça a recommencé..Murmura t-il, les yeux totalement exorbités et regardant dans le vide en face de ses jambes tendues sur mon canapé. Mes doutes s'étaient néanmoins confirmés..les visions étaient bien revenues.

-Tu as vu Jace ?

-Oui..m-mais pas que lui. J-je..

Il relâcha la pression sur ma main et la caressa du pouce. Je le vis se pincer les lèvres et une dernière larme parla de ses longs cils tout en venant s'écraser contre sa cuisse.

Je me frappai intérieurement de me dire qu'il était si beau dans un tel moment. Je compris qu'il avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée. Il était temps pour lui de dormir, réellement dormir..

-Veux-tu rester ici, ce soir ?

Sans hésitation, il refusa mon offre bien qu'il se mit à serrer à nouveau plus fort ma main.

-J-je dois retourner à l'Institut.. Je suis persuadé qu'il s'est passé quelque chose..la présence de Jace..ça y est Magnus, je ne ressens plus rien. Il était pourtant là, je sais qu'il n'était pas loin..mais maintenant il est de nouveau sous le contrôle de ces charmes. Il a dû retourner au bateau.

Je fermai les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. J'avais souhaité qu'il accepte de se reposer ici, mais dans un sens, je comprenais qu'il devait retourner immédiatement à l'Institut.

-Je vais t'ouvrir un portail. Si tu as..de nouveau ce genre de crise j-

-Je t'appellerai..promis.

Alec me regarda droit dans les yeux, ces mêmes lueurs blanches et éclatantes, comme à chaque fois qu'il se sentait confiant ou déterminé. A chaque fois qu'il était honnête.

Je hochai la tête et l'aidai à se relever. D'une grimace, il se mit sur ses deux pieds mais ne bougea pas. J'ouvrai un portail menant tout droit devant les portes de la cathédrale quand Michaël se précipita vers nous.

-Non!Il doit rester, j'ai des questions à lui poser !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, j'aidai le Néphilim à entrer dans le tourbillon et le referma derrière lui.

-Non..murmura l'archange, l'air soudainement anéantis.

Emporté par une sévère animosité il m'agrippa par le col de ma chemise et me plaqua contre la baie vitrée.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!

Je ne pus contenir plus longtemps ma frustration et ma colère. Je le propulsai contre le mur de mon corridor d'une forte pulsion de magie qui émana de mon corps tout entier. Mes yeux de démon le dévisagèrent sans vergogne.

-Hors de ma vue. C'est fini je ne t'aide plus. Archange ou pas, tu vas te débrouiller sans moi. Ma voix martelait chaque mot d'un timbre grave mais net.

Haletant, le roux se dressa difficilement et dit :

-Tu ne comprends, ce garçon est bel et bien ce que je recherchai !

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je sentais que cet homme allait me causer bien des problèmes.

* * *

La soirée, c'était terminée encore plus mal qu'elle n'avait déjà commencé chez Magnus. Alec et Isabelle avaient reçu pour ordre de ne plus bouger de l'Institut jusqu'au retour d'Aldertree et de Lydia qui étaient parti à l'endroit exacte où Jace et Valentin avaient été aperçus sur leur écran de contrôle. Et pour être sûr qu'ils ne bougent pas d'un pouce, des gardes avaient été chargés de les maintenir sous hautes surveillances. Et au retour de Lydia et Aldertree..les seules personnes qui furent à leurs côtés n'étaient autre que Jocelyne et Clary. Les deux enfants Lightwood s'étaient précipités pour avoir des informations et Alec surprit Lydia se faire réprimander par Aldertree.

-Je n'y suis pour rien, pourquoi s'acharner à en faire une affaire personnelle !

-C'était à toi de t'occuper d'elle, par sa faute, Valentin et Jace sont à nouveau dans la nature et on a aucune piste pour les localiser. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux, mais garde un œil sur elle ! Tu es encore chargée de t'occuper de ce qui se passe ici je te signale.

-Hé ! Intervint Alec, que ce passe t-il ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à fourrer ton nez là dedans. Cracha Aldertree qui s'éloigna d'eux.

Lydia lâcha un soupir et se massa le coin du nez. Le brun posa une main délicate sur son épaule afin d'attirer son attention. La jeune femme tenta une sourire mais ses cernes indiquaient à Alec qu'elle était épuisée elle aussi.

-Je suis désolée Alec..je n'y suis pas arrivée à temps.

-Hé..t'as fait de ton mieux, j'en suis sûr. Chuchota presque le brun. Il savait qu'ils avaient laissé Valentin s'échapper, il en était malade. Mais..personne n'était à blâmer au final. Du moins c'est ce que le brun pensa avant d'entendre Clary et sa mère se disputer une énième fois.

-Comment as-tu pu faire ça, comment as-tu oser t'en prendre à lui ?!

-Tu ne comprends pas Clary, je fais ça parce qu'il le faut !

-Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi avoir essayé de tuer Jace ?!

Les épaules du brun tombèrent lourdement et, la main posée sur le bras de Lydia tomba aussi mollement. Alec se tourna d'un pas lent, en direction des deux rousses qui se disputaient. Tout devenait flou autour de lui. _Le tuer...? Tuer Jace ..?_ Un acouphène grésillant dans ses oreilles recouvrait tous les autres bruits. _Mais non..c'est..absurde, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle.._

-Alec ..?

Il n'entendit pas Lydia crier son nom au moment où il s'évanouit et tomba à même le sol.

-Alec !

Le Néphilim ne se réveilla que tard dans la matinée du lendemain. Il n'avait pas eu de rêve. Mais il se sentait inconfortable vers certains endroits de son corps tendu et engourdi. Les douleurs au niveau de son crâne étaient toujours présentes également. _Que s'est-il_ _passé ?_ Se demanda t-il tout en poussant la couverture à ses pieds. Il se trouvait dans sa chambre et le soleil brillait déjà assez fort. Il examina l'heure sur son portable: pas loin des onze heure vingt. Puis, se passant une main sur le visage pour s'aider à se réveiller, il se souvint petit à petit de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière.

 _Jocelyne..s'en est pris à Jace._

Voilà ce que retint tout bonnement le brun avant de sortir des vêtements simples et des protèges mains.

 _J'aide la fille.._

Il enfila avec véhémence son débardeur de la veille.

 _J'enfreins des règles pour l'aider à retrouver sa mémoire.._

Assis au pied de son lit, il tint entre ses dents le bout d'une bande en tissu et enroula sa main avec l'autre bout.

 _J'ai failli me déchirer avec mon Parabataï, à cause d'elle.._

Alec répéta ce geste sur l'autre main.

 _Même Magnus..l'a aidé.._

Il enfila son pantalon et chercha ses chaussures dans toute la pièce.

 _Son meilleur ami est mort dans cette histoire.._

Après les avoir retrouvées à côté de sa fenêtre, il se chaussa en serrant ses lacets avec force et hâte.

 _Et le mien..a failli mourir tout ça à cause de cette femme ? Cette même femme, pour qui on a risqué gros pour la sauver ?_

Alec enfila ses gants de protection et plus réveillé que jamais, il partit d'une démarche emplie par la rage qui bouillonnait en lui, vers la salle d'entraînement. Il ne prit pas le temps de répondre aux personnes qu'il croisa sur son chemin et qui lui demandaient s'il allait mieux.

 _Mieux ? Non..rien n'est mieux, tout est pire.._

A peine arrivé dans la salle d'entraînement qu'il se rua sur le punching tower. Les minutes défilèrent tout comme ses poings qui vinrent s'écraser sur le sac en cuir. De la sueur perla sur son front, ses cheveux se bouclaient et s'emmêlaient sauvagement entre eux.

 _Et dire que j'ai ressenti de la compassion pour cette espèce .._

Un coup s'écrasa plus fort encore, plus assourdissant, inquiétant et ameutant tout un groupe de personnes devant la salle. Parmi ces personnes, Clary s'échappa du groupe et rejoignit Alec qui relâchait sa colère sur le sac de sable.

-Alec...tu vas mieux ? Demanda t-elle d'une voix innocente qui horripila le brun. Il stoppa ses poings, haletant et dit:

-T'as du courage de venir te montrer.

Il colla son front contre le sac, son mal de tête persistait mais il voulait faire en sorte de surmonter ceci.

-Je peux t'expliquer..

Il inspira violemment par le nez et siffla:

-Si ce n'est pas pour me dire comment ramener Jace, c'est pas la peine de te fatiguer et gaspiller de la salive.

Il reprit ses coups préférant ignorer Clary. Celle-ci comprit aussitôt la raison qui avait mis Alec dans une telle fureur.

-Alec..Alec, Jace est mon frère à moi aussi. Tout ceci m'affecte autant que t-

Le brun la coupa net en la faisant enfin face. Elle eut un geste de recule. Alec était déjà aussi imposant que Magnus par sa taille mais sa posture essoufflée et le regard sombre qu'il lui adressa lui donnait un côté animal qui procura un désagréable frisson à Clary.

-Tu le connais à peine..J'ai grandi avec lui..j'ai combattu à ses côtés. Il haletait mais ne s'arrêta pas. Il était prêt à dire ses quatre vérités à la petite fille en face de lui. Car pour le moment, aux yeux d'Alec, Clary n'agissait que comme une enfant qui ne voulait rien apprendre. Il est mon frère et mon meilleur ami-

Clary voulu le toucher mais il se dégagea rapidement. La rousse s'emporta un tantinet:

-Alec, je veux retrouver Jace tout autant que toi, je n'ai pas les mêmes intentions de ma mère !

Le brun la dévisageait et s'éloignait d'elle comme si elle était une étrangère. Ce qui -au fond du brun- était sentiment qui lui était récurent vis à vis de la jeune fille.

-Comment ai-je même pu te croire..tu sors de nulle part, tu arrives à convaincre mon frère...tu arrives à me convaincre, moi..! Le timbre de la voix d'Alec, outré et confus, mit en évidence la dernière partie de sa phrase. Après avoir marqué une pause, il reprit: Tu nous a convaincu de t'aider à chercher ta mère..

Clary voulu l'interrompre mais il haussa le ton afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas fini.

-Cette même femme, qui a déjà impliqué plus d'une personne dans ses propres histoires..Magnus le premier. Et la seule chose que je sais, c'est que mon frère n'est plus là et que ta mère..fait partie de ceux qui essaie de le tuer.

-Je n'ai..je n'ai rien à voir là dedans, Alec ! Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on fasse du mal à Jace !

-Depuis que tu es arrivée, nos vies à tous ont été chamboulées. Tu n'as fait que nous causer des problèmes..Ma famille, a perdu son honneur..

La jeune fille voulu à nouveau l'interrompre mais, d'une voix insistante et presque brisée par l'émotion Alec continua:

-Izzy a failli perdre ses runes aussi.. ! Et..Magnus..a perdu son meilleur en voulant vous aider ta mère et toi..

Se pinçant les lèvres afin de retenir ses larmes, Clary restait sans voix.

-Maintenant Valentin détient Jace..détient mon parabataï et on ignore où il se trouve et ce qu'il peut endurer ! Alec prit une profonde inspiration et hacha les mots suivant: Et tout est entièrement de ta faute.

-Alec.. Dans un soupire, Isabelle -qui fut alertée par la dispute- s'était avancée vers son frère et Clary. Cette dernière, totalement désarçonnée, murmura dans un sanglot:

-J-je suis désolée..

-Alec, ceci n'est pas de sa faute.

-Quand comprendras-tu que t'as rien à faire ici ? Tu n'as jamais eue ta place et tu ne l'auras jamais..

Le Néphilim mit un terme à la discussion en partant précipitamment de la salle. Il en avait assez. Il était fatigué, désabusé par tout ça. Tout ce qu'il voulait dorénavant, était qu'on le laisse tranquille.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 4

Salutation à vous ! :D J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Pour ma part, tout va pour le mieux, j'ai enfin rattrapé mon léger retard et ai pu regarder l'épisode 2 de Shadowhunters ! Haha, je comprends mieux le sneak peek de l'épisode 3 maintenant.. ^^" ! Bref ! Tout ceci est bien joli, j'ai été fortement gâtée en commentaires et messages en tout genre ! Vous me donnez du baume au cœur, merci vraiment à vous tous !

Aujourd'hui, le chapitre ne contient pas "d'action" comme on pourrait en attendre, cependant..un autre échange plus charnel est au rendez-vous afin de compenser tout ça ! Je vous laisse découvrir lequel :) ! Aussi, je m'excuse, Simon ne reviendra pas avant le prochain chapitre ! J'ai voulu le faire glisser dans celui-ci mais ça ne collait pas avec ce que j'avais prévu d'écrire, du coup je reste sur ma position et je le ferai réapparaître dans le prochain :)

Bon et puis demain, on est le 17 janvier, l'épisode 3 va sortir mes agneaux ! Ouais, tout le monde lève les bras en l'air ! ...ou juste moi. Bon, trêve de bêtises et place au fidèle remerciement et, surtout, quelques noms notables envers qui j'éprouve une véritable gratitude pour leur soutien :)

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu (Réponse à ton commentaire:** Sache que ton cri de désespoir a fendu les cieux et m'est parvenu jusqu'à mes oreilles ! J'étais donc dans l'obligation d'écrire ce chapitre avant la sortie du 3e épisode de shadowhunters, comme ça, bam d'une pierre deux coups, t'as la drogue que je te fournis d'un côté pour affamer la bête qui est en toi et de l'autre, boum un coup d'épisode 3 pour te re-stimuler ! Alors, heureuse ? :D Tu vois que je suis pas sadique, je suis innocente dans cette histoire je ne fais rien de mal ..enfin presque :D Bon, par contre je sais pas si ce chapitre va réussir à calmer ta frustration haha, je crois même que je vais faire encore plus de dégâts ! x) Je te laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est ! Bonne lecture, merci à toi de me soutenir pour cette fiction et de tes encouragements pour mes examens (enfin terminés ! ) J'espère te revoir :D ! **)**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22 (j'ai du modifier le format de ton pseudo, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il ne voulait pas s'afficher normalement et j'ignore pourquoi, merci à toi de me suivre)  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28 (de même pour le tien, pardon et bienvenu à toi d'ailleurs ! )  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

Merci à tous les nouveaux pour leur soutien et d'avoir ajouté ma fic dans leur liste :) Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre IV: Intenses révélations..**_

Après sa dispute avec Alec, Clary s'était réfugiée dans l'immense et verdoyante serre de l'Institut. Tout ce qui l'entourait semblait faire partie d'un monde au delà de son imagination. Et pourtant elle avait tant souhaité voir un jour, en vrai les paysages de ses propres dessins, apportant du décor aux histoires de Simon. Elle afficha un sourire en pensant à lui. Elle sentait qu'elle avait besoin de lui parler, de lui confier ses doutes mais il n'avait pas le droit d'être ici..Clary espérait que Luke s'occupât bien de lui et, que rien de dangereux ne lui soit arrivé entre temps. La jeune fille tourna lentement sur elle-même et balaya la serre d'un regard. Il n'y avait personne. Et pourtant elle ressentait toute la vie se dégageant des plantes, animer silencieusement le lieu aux empruntes féeriques. Clary s'assit sur une marche menant à une petite terrasse recouverte de fleurs jaunes et blanches. Les genoux serrés l'un contre l'autre elle vint y déposer ses mains, l'air pensif. Elle se remémora la conversation pleine de révélations qu'elle eût avec sa mère très tôt le matin même, avant sa dispute avec l'aîné des Lightwood.

Sa mère lui avait alors confié que son frère, n'était pas la personne qu'elle prétendait connaître. Qu'il n'était pas exactement, un Nephilim avec les mêmes propriétés que ceux qu'elle voyait tous les jours. Qu'il avait bien plus que du sang d'ange en lui. Qu'il n'avait pas uniquement du sang d'ange..Jocelyne, la voix tremblante, lui avait alors révélé que Valentin avait fait des expérimentations sur des femmes enceintes et notamment sur elle-même, du temps où elle attendait la naissance de Jonathan. Mais tout ceci, avait dépassé l'adolescente. Elle refusait d'y croire jusqu'à ce que sa mère lui partage un bribe de sa mémoire. _Une femme..tenant un enfant dans ses bras..des fleurs..un sourire..un regard..une ombre noire..la fleur fane..puis d'autres, puis tout ce qui est autour de lui meurt.._

Clary n'en revenait pas, elle restait décontenancée voire dépassée par tout cela. Puis, les paroles de sa mère, contredisaient tout ce en quoi l'adolescente commençait à croire.

 _« Il a du sang de créature obscure en lui..nous devons le mettre hors d'état de nuire avant que ses instincts ne prennent le dessus ! »_ Lui avait-elle dit. _« Il n'est pas normal, Clary..c'est un monstre.. »_

Clary, avait alors pensé intensément à Simon. Pour elle, le jeune homme était resté le même. Et Simon n'était pas vraiment le genre de garçon près à sauter sur une fleur pour lui arracher les pétales, alors s'en prendre à une vie humaine..Cette idée n'effleura même pas l'esprit de la rousse, elle savait qu'il existait des créatures obscures capables de se contrôler. Qu'il existait toujours une part de lumière en eux. _Peut-être que les autres arrêteraient d'agir si sauvagement si l'Enclave cessait de les catégoriser comme des monstres, des abominations..Comment agir autrement lorsque tout le monde autour de vous, vous catalogue comme tel ? L'environnement influence ce que nous sommes.._ Se dit-elle. Elle jouait avec les plis de son pantalon, pensivement. Elle savait que sa mère se trompait. Sûre et certaine qu'il existait un autre moyen que de tuer Jace -elle ne laisserait pas les choses se faire ainsi de toutes les manières que ce soit- Clary se redressa, une lueur de détermination dans les yeux et s'en alla trouver Isabelle afin de discuter avec cette dernière, voulant trouver une manière de pouvoir investiguer librement sur les mouvements de Valentin. Cependant, en traversant le corridor elle entendit de l'agitation provenant de la salle de rassemblement et s'y précipita donc. Ahuri par ce qu'elle vit, la rousse se faufila parmi la foule afin d'atteindre Isabelle et Alec qui écoutaient attentivement Lydia donner certains ordres aux côtés d'Aldertree. _Un appel pour partir chasser ? Mais je n'ai pourtant eu aucun message.._

-Ça a commencé depuis longtemps ? Je n'ai pas été mise au courant.. Demanda la jeune fille à Isabelle. Cette dernière resta impassible mais dit :

-Ce n'est pas un hasard, Clary.

Celle-ci cligna des yeux, l'air abêti et surtout légèrement outrée qu'on ne l'ait pas prévenu qu'une mission était en court. Elle resta pourtant muette et laissa Lydia donner le reste de ses instructions.

-Essayez de trouver un lien parmi tous les lieux où vous devrez investiguer. Nous devons tout faire pour maintenir le calme chez les fées et, éclaircir le mystère sur les disparitions d'enfants du monde obscure.

 _Des disparitions d'enfants ? C'est ce dont Luke parlait l'autre jour chez Magnus.._ Pensa Clary.

-Ne lançons pas de conclusion hâtive, les vampire n'ont peut-être rien à voir dans toute cette histoire. Néanmoins, ne vous gênez pas pour interroger tous ceux que vous croiserez dans les lieux indiqués. Et pour ceux qui iront chasser cette nuit, restez sur vos gardes et ne partez pas à moins de deux personnes par lieux d'investigations. Les ordres sont clairs, tous ceux en mesure de partir sur le terrain sont sollicités dans cette mission.

Clary vit Aldertree lancer un regard noir à la blonde qui demandait si tout le monde avez bien compris les ordres. Tous opinèrent.

-Très bien, que tous ceux devant partir la journée s'affairent et soient prêts à partir dans les vingt minutes qui viennent.

Dernier ordre. L'attroupement se dispersa, chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et s'exécuta dans l'immédiat. Lydia s'apprêtait elle aussi à s'en aller lorsque Aldertree l'empoigna fermement.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas d'accord avec cette subite autorisation.

-Les Lightwood sont nos meilleurs combattants. Et aux lieux de plaindre les relations qu'ils ont avec certaines créatures du monde obscure autant en faire bon usage pour cette mission.

Aldertree serra les dents jusqu'à en faire crisper les muscles de sa mâchoire. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers la fratrie Lightwood et sourit narquoisement.

-Très bien, mais l'aîné reste à l'institut.

-Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens, pourquoi empêcher Alec d'aller sur le terrain ? S'emporta Lydia.

-Oh, ne pense pas que je veuille lui interdire quoi que soit bien au contraire je pense à lui. Dit l'homme d'une voix faussement doucereuse. Une journée de repos lui fera un grand bien.

Aldertree commença à s'éloigner mais Lydia le rattrapa avec empressement et lui bloqua le passage.

-Attends une minute, tu fais quoi là ? Une journée de repos, dans un moment tel que celui-ci ? Tu penses vraiment qu'il va accepter sans broncher, il-

-Qu'il le veuille ou non, son petit malaise d'hier m'alerte suffisamment pour ne pas vouloir d'un boulet dans nos pattes aujourd'hui.

Les lèvres de Lydia s'entrouvrirent, abasourdie elle tenta d'ajouter quelque chose mais Aldertree laissa la jeune femme en plan. Clary se chargea en revanche de lui barrer à nouveau le chemin.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir alerté ? Je suis assignée dans quel groupe de recherche ?

L'homme pouffa et adressa un air dédaigneux à l'adolescente.

-Toi ? Nulle part, t'es loin d'être suffisamment entraînée et de plus..si cette histoire nous amène à une piste concernant Valentin et Jace il est hors de question que tu viennes y fourrer ton nez. D'un geste de la main, il lui demanda de s'en aller. T'as pas assez de recule.

Clary regarda l'homme s'éloigner d'elle de sa démarche fière. Elle se rua vers Isabelle et Alec qui discutaient dans un coin.

-Isabelle ! Vous avez besoins de plus de personnes pour cette mission, tu sais très bien que je peux me rendre sur le terrain, laissez-moi venir avec vous. La rousse avez demandé tout cela avec empressement, elle omis même de demander plus de renseignements au sujet de la mission. Elle se doutait juste que cela aborderait d'interroger des créatures obscures à propos de disparitions, mais les détails l'échappaient encore.

Isabelle voulu répondre mais Alec s'en chargea avant :

-T'as pas été appelée pour cette mission. Je te l'ai dit ce matin, t'as rien à faire ici.

-Alec.. murmura calmement Isabelle. Sont frère avait déjà quitté les lieux pour rejoindre sa chambre.

La brune jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Clary qui restait totalement désarçonnée, avant de suivre son frère sur ses talons. L'adolescente ne réussit tout bonnement plus à réfléchir convenablement. Elle fit mine de regarder autour d'elle et, eût comme l'impression quand se retrouvant seule parmi toute cette foule, qu'elle ne reconnaissait plus rien du tout. Les yeux larmoyants, elle se pinça les lèvres et d'une démarche lourde et engourdie elle se réfugia dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée.

 _Jace.._

Dans le corridor, Isabelle marchait d'un pas rapide faisant balancer ses longues boucles brunes dans le vide. Depuis son réveil, son frère s'était littéralement renfermé sur lui-même et sa rancune. Toujours aussi pâle, elle sentait que son aîné n'allait jamais tenir le coup à ce rythme là. Et pourtant, elle avait besoin de lui. Isabelle avait besoin de son frère à ses côtés. Mais elle se devait de faire en sorte que celui-ci se calme un peu afin d'éviter tout débordement. La dispute de la matinée entre lui et Clary avait chagriné la brune, mais au fond, elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à son frère. Isabelle avait décelé de la vérité dans les dires d'Alec, tous, avaient pris des risques pour Clary. Et la voir agir si librement, insouciante sans même prendre le temps de s'informer sur ce qu'elle était vraiment, une Nephilim, donnait à Isabelle un sentiment de déception. Elle appréciait énormément la rousse et était prête à la soutenir. Mais..elle ne pouvait que comprendre son frère bien qu'il devait lui-même se rendre compte que dans cette histoire, personne n'était réellement responsable, que tout ceci datait depuis bien trop longtemps. Bien avant leur naissance à eux. _Le véritable poison, c'est Valentin.._

La belle Nephilim s'approchait enfin de la chambre de son frère mais s'arrêta net en ouvrant de grands yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en s'apercevant que la porte était déjà grande ouverte et que la voix de son frère en sortait avec violence. Elle trottina sur les quelques mètres qui lui restait et entra dans la chambre. Lydia, l'air confuse se retourna dès l'arrivée d'Isabelle.

-Que se passe t-il ? S'enquit-elle à demander.

Alec jeta avec véhémence sa veste de chasse sur le lit.

-Aldertree me donne une soi-disant journée de repos ! Comment ça le brun en s'asseyant lourdement sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, l'air contrarié. Voilà ce qu'il se passe.

Isabelle papillonna des yeux d'incompréhension. Mais sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de bien objectif de la part de son frère, elle s'adressa à Lydia avec empressement.

-Lydia, qu'est- ce que cela veut dire ? Alec est encore consigné à l'Institut ?

-Aldertree..commença difficilement la blonde. A décrété qu'il serait nécessaire à Alec de se reposer encore une journée. Le malaise qu'il a fait hier soir..a alerté-

Mais Isabelle l'interrompit brutalement.

-Bien sûr, son malaise.. souffla t-elle, railleuse. Dis moi la vérité.

-C'est la vérité, Isabelle..Il pense que cela pourrait devenir dangereux si Alec refaisait un autre malaise pendant cette mission.

-Il me prend pour un boulet, c'est ça ? S'enquit Alec, le regard dur. Pas la peine de passer par de la tautologie avec moi Lydia, je sais très bien ce qu'il pense de moi. Mais je me sens capable de partir en mission, on va juste interroger des gens. Je suis pas sûr qu'une paire de canines vampiriques me fera tourner de l'œil ! Renchérit-il l'air effronté.

-Alec..soupira Isabelle.

-Quoi ? Tu penses comme eux, tu ne me penses pas capable d'être efficace sur cette mission ?

-Bien sûr que non, je ne le pense pas ! J'ai besoin de toi, tu le sais très bien. Mais dans un sens..ton état m'inquiète sérieusement Alec, mais ne dépose pas mes inquiétudes dans le même panier que ceux évidemment faux de ce renard !

Le Nephilim reposa son attention sur le paysage qu'il avait depuis sa fenêtre. Deux arbres flétris, dont les troncs s'en-torsadaient mutuellement, vieux certainement depuis des années mais dont la largeur et la posture en imposaient encore au point d'impressionner les regards. Alec se surprit à penser qu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps de les admirer les jours de fleuraison. Ou bien n'eurent-ils jamais eu ne serait-ce une fleur ?

Les yeux de Lydia tremblèrent tristement en se posant sur la silhouette du brun. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi élégant et sa morosité lui donnait cet air mystérieux qu'elle aurait tant voulu éclaircir. Puis, baissant les yeux elle se dit qu'elle n'en avait pas le droit. Que ce n'était plus a elle de s'en charger. Elle se pinça les lèvres puis annonça qu'elle devait s'en aller. Soudain, Alec aborda un air surpris et regarda Lydia.

-Aldertree te demande encore ? Si de nous il y a bien une personne qui a besoin de se reposer, c'est bien toi Lydia.

-En tous cas c'est vraiment cool de nous avoir autorisé de remettre les pieds sur le terrain. Sourit Isabelle.

-Ouais, parle pour toi.. Ronchonna le brun.

L'air maussade mais étirant un petit sourire de gratitude, la blonde rétorqua :

-J'ai deux trois choses à terminer. Mais promis, je garde ton conseil dans la poche !

Alec sourit maladroitement en coin puis laissa la jeune femme quitter sa chambre en refermant la porte sur elle. Isabelle soupira, las et commençant par être dépassée par tout ça. Les mains jointes et ballantes entre ses genoux, elle sentit un poids la faire basculer sur le bord, puis un contacte chaud contre son bras. C'était lui de son frère qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Isabelle vint poser sa tête tout contre lui, tandis qu'il demanda :

-Et la suite, c'est quoi .. ? Me faire changer d'Institut pour m'éloigner encore plus de mon parabataï ?

-On va le trouver, Alec. Je sais à quel point tout ça te chamb-

-Non Izzy. Lâcha Alec avec fermeté. Elle sentit les muscles de son frère se tendre. Le brun prit son visage entre ses mains puis les passa dans les cheveux se décoiffant un peu. En un instant, les yeux bleus de son frère se ternirent et son visage paraissait plus sombre que tout à l'heure.

-J'ai besoin de lui, Izzy.. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure plaintif.

La brune sentit son cœur se décomposer. Alec, son grand frère. Celui qui avait toujours su l'épauler dans les coups durs, qui l'avait toujours défendu face aux parents et surtout qui s'était toujours montré irréprochable envers tout le monde, invulnérable au combat et droit et déterminé lors de missions des plus dangereuses..qu'elle oubliait parfois que son frère n'était, lui aussi, qu'un jeune homme comme les autres. Il paraissait si vulnérable en ce moment même qu'elle ne sut quoi dire. Il avait du mal à respirer, semblait se vider de son énergie à chaque fois qu'il prenait la parole. Elle avait l'impression qu'il s'écroulerait à chaque fois qu'il marchait ou qu'il faisait un quelconque effort. Isabelle remarqua la main qui avait soulevée le débardeur du brun et qui caressait du pouce la rune de parabataï. Elle déglutit. _Il faut qu'on te trouve Jace, et vite.._

Isabelle fit mine de regarder autour d'elle et, l'air plus ou moins convaincu elle se leva et dit d'un ton qui se voulait ferme.

-Je vais faire tout mon possible pour trouver le moindre élément qui à affaire de près comme de loin aux agissements de Valentin. J'investiguerai partout jusqu'à trouver des pistes pouvant nous mener à Jace.

-Izzy.. Ce fut au tour d'Alec de se lever. Prenant sa veste de chasse dans les mains, sa sœur comprit ce qu'il voulait faire mais intervint prenant doucement la main tenant la veste dans la sienne.

Secouant la tête d'un air désapprobateur, elle dit :

-Non..j'aimerai que tu restes ici, à te reposer. Sa voix était calme bien que son regard évoquait toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait pour son frère en ce moment. Ce dernier resta muet un instant tout en la toisant. Il fit mine de regarder autour de lui et dans un relâchement d'épaule, il capitula.

-Ok..

Isabelle sourit en se dressant la pointe de ses chaussures à talons afin d'embrasser la joue du brun qui esquissa un sourire.

-Aller, file..Lui dit-il.

-Et toi, pourquoi ne pas aller chez Magnus ? Je suis certaine que tu serais mieux avec lui que seul ici à ruminer des idées noires dans ton coin.

-Je rumine pas. Et..je verrai. Répondit Alec, les bras contre son torse et le regard fuyant celui de sa sœur. Elle rit avec légèreté puis s'en alla dans une bourrasque de cheveux qui volaient au dessus de ses épaules.

-Elle est pas possible. Soupira Alec, un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage.

Tout en plaçant sa veste dans son dressing -peu rempli- il songea aux dernières paroles de sa cadette. Aller voir Magnus n'était pas une idée déplaisante, mais il ne trouvait aucune d'excuse valable à proposer au sorcier pour qu'il accepte sa présence. Alec songeait alors à sa sérieuse fatigue et, aux biens faits que les potions de Magnus lui avaient prodiguées la fois dernière. _Peut-être pourrais-je lui en demander une autre ?_ Secouant la tête, il se dit que cela n'avait rien d'une bonne idée, après tout, Magnus pouvait lui préparer la potion sans l'avoir dans les pattes. Agacé, le brun se frotta le nez avec le col de son débardeur..et grimaça à cause de la mauvaise odeur qui s'en dégageait. Il portait le même vêtement depuis hier et surtout avait pas mal transpiré dedans ce matin. Alec jeta donc tous ces vêtements au sol et entra dans la cabine de douche, espérant que celle-ci l'aiderait à trouver « la » bonne excuse du siècle afin d'aller voir le sorcier.

 _Voir Magnus.._ A cette pensée le brun se mordit la lèvres inférieure et, soupira d'aise en sentant l'eau chaude s'écouler sur son corps. _Je suis parti si précipitamment hier que je ne l'ai même pas remercié pour son aide.. Est-ce que Michaël est toujours chez lui ? Que lui voulait-il en réalité ?_ Après avoir enduit ses mains de shampoing, il les passa dans cheveux et effectua un lent mouvement circulaire avec ses doigts, frottant et massant ses cheveux doucement. Les sillons d'eau chutant sur son torse devinrent savonneux et mousseux. Glissant le long de sa peau blanche la mousse épousait chaque ondulation de son corps, chaque muscle de son ventre et vint s'enrouler autour de son nombril. _Seront-nous seuls, si je m'aventure chez lui.. ?_ Une fois ses cheveux rincés, Alec entrouvrit les yeux et, perdu dans le vague il gardait son regarde fixe comme s'il pouvait voir Magnus à travers ses pensées. Le brun mordilla à nouveau sa lèvre inférieure avec envie. _L'autre soir..j'ai bien failli l'embrasser._ Prenant sa savonnette, il commença à se masser les bras et les épaules tout en retirant la saleté qu'il avait pu accumuler dans la matinée. Le brun sentit sa peau s'adoucir et devenir plus lisse et luisante. _Qu'aurions-nous fait après..que ce serait-il passé si Simon n'était pas venu ?_ Ses mains caressèrent ensuite son torse frôlant par moment ses mamelons ivoires. _J'ai eu l'impression..qu'il attendait vraiment que ça vienne de moi.._ Refermant à nouveau les yeux, Alec amena sa main savonneuse contre la cuisse qu'avait caressé Magnus dans son souvenir. _Il faisait tout pour me maintenir près de lui.._ Sa main se faufila un peu plus vers l'intérieure de sa cuisse. Il frémit.. _Mais me serais-je éloigné ?_

Finalement, il lâcha la savonnette qui s'écrasa bruyamment sur le sol et laissa sa main nue et glissante continuer le massage. Presque timidement il passait et repassait chaque contour de ses hanches et son bas-ventre, n'osant s'aventurer plus bas. Il caressait pourtant l'intérieur de ses cuisses, plus fermement et avec plus de hâte se qui le fit trembler. Alec s'adossa contre une parois de la cabine et s'agrippa les cheveux de sa main libre. Les yeux clos, il songeait au baiser qu'il aurait temps voulu échanger avec Magnus et plus encore, imaginer les caresses qu'aurait pu lui prodiguer le sorcier l'enflamma soudainement. Cachant presque son visage contre son bras levé dont la main empoignait toujours ses cheveux, Alec ne pu se retenir longtemps et branla son sexe qui frétillait depuis un moment, quémandant de fermes et indécentes caresses contre sa hampe. Le brun se mit à imaginer la main de Magnus se charger de lui donner ce plaisir. Il se remémora la peau nue, mordorée du torse du sorcier qu'il n'avait eu le chance que de voir une seule fois lors de cette même soirée, sur le balcon. Un soupire langoureux s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres faisant vibrer sa pomme d'Adam. La peau entourant son sexe s'assouplissait et glissait le long du bout tendu par l'excitation. Il pressa avec sa paume le gland et accéléra ses caresses le long de la hampe. _Magnus.._ Les yeux de démon du sorcier le fit frémir, même à travers une simple pensée. _Je veux le voir..je veux juste être avec lui.._ Les hanches d'Alec se mirent à mouver, frottant un peu plus son bassin contre le creux de sa main. L'autre délaissa les cheveux pour venir masser son cou puis son torse dans un lent mais puissant mouvement circulaire autour d'un des tétons luisants sous l'eau et le savon. Ses gémissements se firent plus forts et raisonnèrent dans toute la salle d'eau. Une couche de vapeur s'était collée sur les vitres de la douche ainsi que sur le miroir au dessus de l'évier. Des gouttes d'humidités perlèrent le long des carreaux et, dans un soupire voilé et timide Alec jouit au creux de sa main.

-M..Magnus..Susurra t-il tandis qu'il glissait le long de la parois. L'eau chaude coulait toujours et emportait avec elle toute trace de ce qui venait de se passer. Haletant, il rouvrit les yeux et serra presque par automatisme ses cuisses. Il posa ses mains sur ses bras tout en enroulant son buste de ses bras. Il sentit une légère honte prendre peu à peu possession de lui. Bien qu'embarrassé, il ne put arrêter de penser au bien être qu'il venait de ressentir. _Penser à lui me met dans de tels états en ce moment.. J'ai si honte._ Se dit-il à lui-même ne comprenant qu'à moitié ce qui lui arrivait. Néanmoins, il s'efforça à ne plus y songer et après avoir rincé les résidus de savon encore sur sa peau, il coupa l'eau et sortit de la cabine.

Une fois propre et apprêté, Alec s'assit en tailleur sur le bord de son lit, le téléphone entre les mains. Il fit mine de regard autour de lui et, se dit finalement qu'il ne servait à rien de se torturer l'esprit pendant des heures. _Pourquoi mentir..je veux le voir.._ Il quitta sa chambre dans la hâte tout en se chaussant un peu précipitamment, avec une seule idée dans la tête : retrouver Magnus Bane chez lui.

 **Magnus :**

Ce que je trouvai de barbant pendant les entretiens avec les nouveaux clients du monde terrestre..c'était la fâcheuse manie qu'ils avaient, tous, de me poser la même est stupide question. « Pourquoi travailler quand on a de tels pouvoirs, vous ne pouvez pas faire apparaître la somme d'argent que vous désirez avoir ? » J'avais la désagréable impression que les terrestres confondaient « tour de magie » et sorcellerie..ce qui en soit peut paraître étonnant mais sont deux catégories totalement différentes. Au fil des années, j'avais cessé d'être explicite sur ce sujet et me plaisait à répondre simplement.

-Les mystères de la vie !

Et tout comme l'homme que j'avais en face de moi, ils me répondaient tous d'un haussement de sourcils effrontés et reprenaient simplement leur requête. La dernière fois les potions, aujourd'hui une sorte de chasse aux trésors. Encore un caprice d'un vieil homme, ne sachant pas quoi faire de son argent. Quoi que là, les raisons de sa demande m'amusèrent légèrement. Je ne demandai que rarement les raisons poussant les personnes à me faire telle ou telle requête. Mais quand je jugeai que le produit pouvait être dangereux s'il était utilisé à des fins malsaines je posai donc la question. Et ce que l'homme me répondit me laissa quelque peu pantois. J'avais en face de moi, un véritable vieux vicieux de soixante cinq ans qui s'était entiché d'une jeune demoiselle de dix-neuf ans qui n'avait que faire de ses avances. En même temps..j'avais beau savoir qu'en amour, l'âge ne comptait pas, dans son cas, en plus d'être plus proche de la tombe que de la naissance il ne présentait pas les caractéristiques du prince charmant.

 _Mère nature l'a pas gâtée celui là.._

Un filtre d'amour..voilà ce qu'il me demanda. Mais pas avec n'importe quel ingrédient, non monsieur avait ses préférences en plus. Une écaille de _Drachenigneus,_ une espèce rare chez les reptiles du monde obscure. Je ne le questionnai pas sur le comment il avait eu cette information. Il est vrai qu'avec cette écaille, de puissants filtres d'amour étaient réalisables mais mélangé à certaines plantes cela pouvait se transformer en un véritable poison..Néanmoins, son allure de benêt ne m'inquiéta guère, il me demanda ce filtre d'amour sans même en connaître la réelle procédure. Tant pis pour lui, il ne me paie pas assez cher pour que je lui donne un cours de sorcellerie. Un tel privilège, surtout de la part du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, nécessitait un certain mérite tout de même.

-Et donc.. vous la désirez pour quand, cette potion ? Sachez que je n'ai pas tous les ingrédients, cela risque de mettre un peu de temps avant que je puisse me les procurer.

-Il n'existe pas une sorte de..ebay maléfique chez les mages ?

Fermant les yeux, je levai un sourcil l'air agacé et pris une profonde inspiration afin de garder mon sang froid.

-Sorcier.. je suis un sorcier, mais bref. Non, à part le marché noir, il n'y a pas ça. Dis-je d'un ton assez froid.

-Eh bien voilà, un tour au marché noir et c'est réglé dans la journée, non ?

Je manquai m'étrangler avec mon café, ouvrant de grands eux ronds comme des soucoupes. _Mais comment il a eu mon adresse celui-là ?_ Je secouai la tête, las de toutes ces inepties et répondit franchement.

-Ce genre d'ingrédient, même au marché sont souvent introuvables, si vous tenez tant que cela à posséder un filtre d'amour à base d'écaille de _Drachenigneus_ , j'ai besoin de le chasser moi-même mais ça ne se fera en un claquement de doigt ! _Pas cette fois en tous cas.._ Me dis-je en retenant un sourire amusé.

-Bien..je crois que je ne vais pas avoir le choix..

 _Tu commences à comprendre mon cochon.._

-De toutes façons, une fois ce filtre entre mes mains, Julia ne pourras plus se détourner de moi. Je sais qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle reconnaît l'homme bienveillant que je suis. Ces yeux pétillant avec ardeur à chaque fois qu'elle me voit me l'ont prouvé !

 _Elle se sentait sûrement nauséeuse, oui.._

-Quand vous aurez terminé ce filtre d'amour, appelez-moi donc !

-Oui, faisons ça. Dis-je en serrant les dents. Je forçai le sourire afin de paraître aimable.

Tandis que je m'apprêtai à lancer le sujet des formalités du contrat, on frappa à ma porte. Je levai les yeux au ciel, priant pour ne pas avoir à faire avec un autre client. Depuis peu, ils venaient directement à mon adresse sans même passer par un entretien téléphonique. Ce que je trouvai de très impoli. D'un geste brusque j'ouvris l'un des battants de la porte et fis barrière avec mon corps en me tenant dans l'encadrée.

-Magnus Bane, que puis-je pour v-..oh.. Pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que mon visage venait de s'illuminer en un instant.

-Coucou, toi. Me répondit une voix rauque et timide.

Le miracle de la journée portait le nom d'Alexander Lightwood. Sa tignasse brune légèrement ondulée, cachait ses yeux par quelques mèches qu'il n'arrêtait de replacer avec une moue agacée des plus adorables. Je papillonnai des yeux avec étonnement mais joie et demandai :

-Que fais-tu ici..?Je ne m'attendais pas te voir. Depuis hier, tu ne fais que m'étonner.

Retenant ses cheveux d'une main, il leva ses yeux bleus vers moi et me sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.

-Surprise ? Dit-il. Je ris avec légèreté et l'invitai à entrer.

-Une très bonne surprise. Murmurai-je en fermant la porte derrière nous. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre le salon, je le retins délicatement par un poignet l'attirant un peu vers moi.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurai du te prévenir..Commença t-il à s'excuser posant sa main libre sur mon buste. Il jouait avec mon long collier sans oser me regarder. _Par tous les saints et les damnés, j'aimerai que le savoir vivre n'existe pas et qu'on me permette de prendre cet être si adorable, là..ici..maintenant contre ce mur. Tant pis pour le client dans le salon !_

Pensai-je tout en avalant difficilement ma salive. Je repris contenance, et ce pour le bien de mon Nephilim.

-Ta surprise serait tombée à l'eau si tu m'en avais informé. Souris-je.

Alexander triturait toujours mon collier tout en camouflant son visage dans ses épaules. Bien qu'il semblait clairement embarrassé par notre proximité, il ne manifestait pas non plus le désir de s'en détacher. _Il fait de gros efforts ces temps-ci.._ Remarquai-je. Je me sentis flatté. J'allais ouvrir le bouche pour dire quelque chose lorsque la voix de mon client me devança, l'air impatient.

-Mage Bane, je veux bien attendre pour ma commande mais plus tôt vous commencerez mieux ce sera !

Les épaules du brun tressaillirent instantanément et dans la foulée il s'éloigna de moi en m'interrogeant du regard. Je levai les yeux au ciel : c'est la première et dernière fois que j'acceptai la requête de ce client. Foi de Magnus Bane !

-Je peux passer un autre moment. Proposa des plus simplement Alec. Il ne semblait ni triste ni agacé. Il ne se souciait guère de ne pas être ma priorité. _Et pourtant, je préférai cent fois m'occuper de lui que des autres.._

 _« Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est différent..je te parle de son âme ! »_ Les mots de cet Archange me revinrent en mémoire. En ce moment, je comprenais mieux ce dont il faisait allusion. Alexander jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule puis, passant une main dans ses cheveux il me toisa timidement de ses yeux bleus.

-Je vais attendre dehors.

-Non reste. Juste..peux-tu attendre quelques minutes ? J'étais sur le point de passer à la signature du contrat.

-D'accord..me sourit-il. Je vais dans la cuisine.

-Va !

Je l'accompagnai, une main dans le creux de son dos et le laissai aller dans la cuisine sous le regard étonné de mon client.

-Un autre mage ?

-Sor-..oh puis laissez tomber. Je roulai les yeux avec lassitude puis soupirai d'abandon. Depuis la cuisine, je vis Alexander se moquer de moi tout en prenant en main un gobelet de café provenant du vendeur ambulant au pied de mon immeuble. Il arqua un sourcil, l'air réprobateur. Il se demandait sûrement si je l'avais payé ou bien volé, comme souvent.

Je tirai le bout de ma langue en guise de réponse. Secouant la tête, mon ami se cacha dans un coin de ma cuisine hors de notre champ de vision. Il ne supportait vraiment pas d'être à la vue de personne inconnue.

-Pour le contrat, j'ai lu les règles et conditions et j'ai pu constater que vous ne faites pas de service après vente ?

-C'est exacte. Non repris, non remboursé.

Nous pûmes entendre un rire étranglé provenant de la cuisine. _Je fais ce que je veux, Alexander.._ Je m'efforçai de garder mon rire bien au fond de moi.

-Mais alors. Si le filtre d'amour ne marche pas, que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ? Julia est trop timide pour me montrer librement son amour, je dois faire en sorte de l'en libérer !

 _Mais il y croit en plus..pauvre fille, je la plains d'avoir ce pot de colle sur le dos.._ J'hésitai sérieusement à lui faire signer ce contrat. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, cette potion n'était pas vraiment ce que le vieil homme pensait être.

-On peut toujours résilier la demande vous savez.

-Non, tentons le tout pour le tout. On m'a vanté vos pouvoirs. Et je ne veux pas avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien. J'attendrai votre coup de file une fois l'écaille obtenue et la potion terminée.

Je soupirai et, claquant des fois je fis apparaître une plume et un encrier. L'homme eut un geste de recule, de grands yeux ébahis étaient posés sur les objets.

-Vous avez fait la même chose avec le café..oh..

Depuis la cuisine, Alexander se racla la gorge, semblant assez mécontent de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _Peut-être devrais-je laisser une petite pièce la prochaine fois._ De mon index vernis, je tapotai sur la feuille afin qu'il signe. L'homme s'arma de la plume et griffonna sur le bas du contrat.

-Parfait ! M'extasiai-je en hachant bien les syllabes. Non pas qu'avoir du travail me déplaisait mais je fus bien heureux que l'entretien se termine enfin. J'accompagnai l'homme à la porte avec empressement.

-Très heureux d'avoir fait votre rencontre, Mage Bane !

-Sorcier. Moi de même, Maison Magnus Bane à votre service !

Je forçai un horrible sourire qui me fit presque mal aux joues tandis que je claquai la porte derrière l'homme. Je relâchai tout mon mécontentement à travers un long soupire plaintif et je vins masser l'arête de mon nez. Un début de migraine tambourinait mon crâne. Mais le meilleur des remèdes posa maladroitement ses mains sur mes hanches, afin d'attirer mon attention.

-Tu n'es qu'un charlatant. Entendis-je Alec me dire en riant. Il écarta ses mains afin de me laisser passer, tout en avançant dans le salon. Mais ce fut à mon tour de prendre possession de lui et entourer sa taille de mes bras. Nos corps basculèrent de gauche à droite le long du chemin. Le rire d'Alexander se fit plus léger et le mien s'y mêla bien vite.

Une fois en plein milieu de la pièce. Nous restâmes debout un moment tout frottant notre visage contre celui de l'autre avec tendresse. Je lui murmurai avec douceur à quel point sa présence ici me surprit mais me fit un bien fou. Une partie de son visage caché contre le mien, Alec m'avoua aussi simplement qu'avec sincérité :

-Je voulais te voir. Mon cœur rata un battement. La franchise de cet homme finirait par m'abattre. Moi, créature immortelle que je suis. Je me sentis cependant incontestablement heureux, d'être enfin devenu un élément que réclamait le Nephilim, de voir ou bien d'être simplement auprès de..

Ces cils chatouillèrent ma joue. J'abaissai mon regard et vis le haut de ses pommettes, qui affichaient une jolie couleur pêche. Ses lèvres, légèrement pâles et qui laissaient apercevoir un sourire timide, firent monter en moi un fort désir de me les approprier. Paupières mi-closes, Alec semblait perdu dans le lointain de son esprit. _A quoi peux-tu bien penser.. ?_ Je voulais tant savoir ce qui ce tramait sous cette jolie masse de cheveux noirs.

A contre cœur, je m'écartai de lui et lui proposai de prendre place où il voulait.

-Tu ne semblais pas très emballé par la requête de cet homme. Souleva t-il tout jouant avec la plume restée sur l'encrier.

-C'est peu dire. Un vieux fou qui essaie de séduire une donzelle par le biais d'un filtre d'amour qui ne marchera qu'une seule et unique journée.

-Et tu ne lui as rien dit ? Alec prit un air amusé.

-Quand un client vient quémander mes services, c'est qu'il n'est pas tout à fait ignare au sujet de la sorcellerie..

-Oui, enfin là on voit clairement qu'il n'a pas inventé l'eau chaude.

-Oh, Alexander. Fis-je, faussement outré.

-Quoi ? J'ai tors peut-être ? Ce crétin n'est pas fichu de t'appeler « Monsieur Bane » ou juste de reconnaître que tu es un sorcier !

L'emportement soudain de mon ami me fit rire. C'était si spontané chez lui, que j'étais sûr qu'il ne se rendait même pas compte à quel point cela me faisait plaisir, chaque fois qu'il prenait ma défense avec tant de véhémence. Chose à laquelle, je n'avais encore jamais été habitué de la part d'un chasseur d'ombre ou de qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Je fis apparaître un thé chaud entre mes mains.

-Tu en veux ?

Alec détailla le gobelet que j'avais en main et s'apprêtait, j'en suis sûr, à me lancer une critique cinglante. Je le stoppai bien vite en levant une main innocente en l'air.

-J'ai payé ! Ou du moins, j'ai laissé un petit pourboire.

Le demi-ange secoua la tête.

-Et si tu songeai à t'acheter une cafetière et une bouilloire.. ? Ne serait-ce pas plus pratique ?

-Oh non, trop encombrant.

Alec fit mine de balayer la pièce du regard. Je me méfiai de ce qu'il allait me sortir.

-C'est vrai que niveau babioles inutiles, ton appartement est gâté.

-Ce que tu es mauvaise langue quand tu t'y mets !

Je lui fis apparaître un thé et un ticket de caisse.

-Voilà, payé. Fis-je bougon. Il m'afficha un beau sourire satisfait. Il me fera faire tout ce qu'il veut ma parole.

-Mais j'insiste pour la cafetière.

-Ça va, on ira ensemble si tu veux. Je levais les yeux au ciel, ne trouvant vraiment pas d'utilité de faire l'acquisition d'un tel appareil. Mais Alec semblait sur le point de se fâcher avec ses principes à chaque gorgée de thé ou de café qu'il buvait chez moi. Autant soulager sa souffrance.

-On dirait que tu vas devoir encore mettre le nez dans les potions..Un filtre d'amour. Alec pouffa avant de reprendre : C'est malsain comme idée je trouve.

-Ça ne durera que vingt-quatre heure chéri. Fis-je en commençant à feuilleter deux trois grimoires. Ah ! C'est cette page..

-Tout de même. Tout un jour durant, cette fille va se soumettre à un homme qu'elle n'aime probablement pas..Est-ce vraiment aimer une personne, de vouloir l'emprisonner en lui imposant des sentiments qu'elle ne désire pas recevoir de quelqu'un ?

Je crois bien..que c'était la première fois que j'entendis Alexander parler si ouvertement d'amour et surtout sans aucun semblant de gêne ou d'embarras. La page de mon grimoire entre mes doigts, je papillonnai des yeux, l'air intrigué par les paroles de mon ami.

-S'il était vraiment amoureux, il laisserait cette fille allait où bon lui semble sans l'empêcher d'avoir la chance de connaître le véritable amour. Même si ce n'est qu'une journée..il va lui voler de précieuses heures dans sa si courte vie..

Mon cœur se serra douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Les mots d'Alexander me touchèrent avec ferveur. Je l'admirai réellement sur le moment. Il ne prit pas cette fille en pitié, Alexander était bien trop humble pour ça. Non, il compatit. Un rayon de soleil traversa les nuages et entra dans la pièce en s'abattant droit sous les yeux bleus du brun. Il les plissa douloureusement. Ses pupilles rétrécirent vivement, à cause de la trop grande quantité de lumière qui les agressait, n'affichant que deux iris d'un bleu abyssal. Les particules de poussières qui traversaient la ligne de lumière, lui donnèrent un allure mélancolique bien qu'élégante. Il semblait précieux. _Il l'est à mes yeux.._

J'avais l'impression de détailler une vieille photo en sépia du début du vingtième siècle. Un véritable trésor.

-Quoi ? Me demanda t-il, s'apercevant enfin de mon regard posé sur lui.

-Quand cesseras-tu donc de m'éblouir par ta beauté et ton innocence.. Rétorquai-je rhétoriqueur.

Sa réaction m'inquiéta un tantinet. Ses épaules se tendirent et son visage afficha un embarras bien plus troublé qu'à l'accoutumé. _Qu'ai-je dit pour le mettre dans un tel état ? Il me semblait pourtant habitué.._ Je passai outre, ne voulant pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise que cela. Ne prenons pas le risque de le voir partir si vite. Je fis mine de regarder le ciel par la fenêtre.

-Tu as raison, au sujet de ce filtre. Je n'aurai pas du accepter sa demande. Repris-je simplement.

Alexander me toisa curieusement.

-Je..je ne peux malheureusement pas annuler un contrat quand celui-ci a été signé par les deux personnes. Quand un démon fait une promesse, il ne peut s'en détourner.

-Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu étais un « démon » à proprement parler ! S'outra le brun.

-Alexander, quand tu fais un serment.. Quand tu jures sur l'Ange..peux-tu te détourner de ton serment ?

Pour tout réponse, le brun baissa les yeux.

-Tu n'es pas non plus un véritable an-..

Je me coupai net dans mon élan. _« Il est en lui. Je le sens.. »_ Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à nouveau aux paroles de Michaël au sujet de la possibilité, qu'Alec soit le réceptacle de Gabriel. _Il serait bien plus qu'un ange à ce stade.._ Je me devais de lui parler. Mais comment m'y prendre ? J'ignorai totalement si le Nephilim me croirait ou non, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans l'ignorance. _Maintenant que Michaël est parti, je n'ai plus vraiment de contrôle sur ses agissements..qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire à Alec.._

Peut-être avais-je pensé à haute voix mais mon ami semblait sur la même longueur d'ondes.

-D'ailleurs Magnus..en parlant de mission, tu en es où avec celle Michaël ?

Surpris, je haussai les sourcils ne sachant quoi répondre. Alec s'emporta, s'excusant de s'être mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas. _Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point ceci te concerne, mon chéri.._ Pensai-je amèrement.

-Il..commençai-je d'une voix étranglée. Il est parti.

-J'ai vu oui. Murmura le brun. Je ne su déceler s'il était déçu ou soulagé. Je déglutis mais repris contenance.

-Alec chéri, c'est bien que tu sois venu aujourd'hui. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je m'inquiétai à propos de ton état.

-Je vais mieux..

Une ombre passa dans son regard. Peut-être allait-il mieux qu'hier, mais il me voilait une part de vérité. Pensait-il peut-être que je n'avais pas remarqué la main caressant sa rune de parabataï.

-Vous ne l'avez pas retrouvé.. ? Demandai-je d'un ton morne.

-Non..

Il se pinça les lèvres et reprit :

-On l'avait retrouvé..Mais cette femme.. Jocelyne a voulu le tuer.

Fronçant les sourcils, mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent d'étonnement.

-Je pensai qu'avoir eu cette stupide idée de mariage avec Lydia serait le seul regret que j'aurai. Mais aujourd'hui je regrette sincèrement d'avoir pris autant de risques pour avoir aider cette femme à sortir de son coma. Clary-

-Clary n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire, Alexander. L'interrompis-je calmement. Il fuit mon regard en tournant la tête sur le côté. Son agacement était clairement visible, au point d'en faire crisper les muscles de sa mâchoire. Je comprends ton ressenti, mais elle n'y est pour rien, c'est-

Les poings d'Alexander s'écrasant avec violence sur ma table, la faisant tressauter, me coupa d'une traite.

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi éloigné de Jace que depuis son arrivée ! Hurla t-il, me faisant à nouveau face. Son visage était dévasté par le chagrin et la douleur.

Debout devant moi, Alexander devait sûrement se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire et ramena ses mains contre lui, griffant le tissu du vêtement protégeant ses bras des marques qu'il aurait pu laisser s'ils avaient été nus. Il se pinça les lèvres avec force, se reprochant certainement sa conduite. Je m'approchai, mais il recula.

-Excuse-moi.. Murmura t-il en cachant son visage sous ses mèches de cheveux.

 _Ne t'éloigne pas..Alec, souviens-toi de ce qu'on s'est dit sur le balcon.._

-Je pensai que tu acceptai enfin ce nous.. Dis-je avec calme, les bras longeant mon corps.

Le demi-ange releva sa tête, puis..grimaçant douloureusement il se hâta à venir dans mes bras.

-Magnus.. soupira t-il plaintivement. On m'empêche encore de le chercher.. pourquoi..pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tous, ils désirent me voir s'éloigner de lui.

Ce fut à mon tour de me pincer douloureusement les lèvres. Que devais-je répondre à cela..que ce n'était pas vrai ? Bien sûr, les autres ne pensaient pas spécialement à séparer Alec de son parabataï, mais de mon côté c'était peut-être différent. Même si je ne souhaitai pas voir Alec dans une telle détresse et que je continuerai à l'aider dans ses investigations. Une part de moi..ne pouvait s'arrêter de prier pour qu'un jour, Alec se détourne de Jace afin de n'être uniquement qu'à moi.. Et c'est aussi à cause de cela, que les paroles du brun m'avaient profondément touchées tout à l'heure, à propos de la jeune fille qui allait devoir..aimer un homme qu'elle ne désirait pas pendant une journée entière. Parfois, j'oubliai à quel point une seule journée était précieuse aux yeux des mortels. _J'ai plus d'une vie derrière et devant moi.._

Bien que lové tout contre moi, Alec semblait ne pouvoir s'empêcher de câliner sa rune. Tendrement, je posai une main sur son bas ventre, surélevant son vêtement et, vins la glisser sous la sienne. Les mains jointes, nous caressâmes ensemble la rune.

-Merci, susurra t-il en frottant son front contre mon épaule, tendrement.

J'embrassai sa tempe avec une grande affection. Je m'étais si intensément épris de lui. _Où tout cela va t-il me mener.. Quel bonheur de pouvoir aimer à nouveau ainsi..mais jusqu'où pourront nous aller, main dans la main ?_

* * *

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir. Les deux hommes, après avoir longuement discutés de tout ce qui était arrivé durant la soirée de la veille à l'Institut, étaient dorénavant installés sur le canapé. L'un assis, un grimoire sur les genoux, se penchant de temps en temps au dessus de sa table basse afin de vérifier la quantité de ses ingrédients parmi les fioles devant lui et l'autre, allongé sur le côté, un coude en appui et sa main comme porte tête. Un sourire sur les lèvres, Alec ne pouvait détourner son regard du travail du sorcier. Il sentit même une certaine fascination l'emporter.

-Quel sérieux. Railla t-il gentiment.

Magnus ricana tout en posant un tendre regard en coin vers le Nephilim.

-Je peux tout aussi bien essayer une nouvelle potion sur toi. Je m'intéresse notamment à la teinte des cheveux !

Le plus jeune rit avec légèreté tout en s'allongeant définitivement sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux un instant et, soupirant de bien être, il se dit qu'il avait finalement bien fait de venir voir le sorcier. Soudain, il voulut tendre ses bras, mais le corps du sorcier l'en empêcha par manque de place. Taquin, le brun pinça les côtes de Magnus qui manqua faire lâcher une fiole.

-Arrête ! Je n'aime pas ça.

Mais Alec ne fit que ricaner et continua son manège. Le sorcier tressautait sur place en se tordant dans tous les sens.

-A-Alexander, stop.

-Je ne peux pas étendre mes bras. Dit le demi-ange comme si ceci justifiait son droit d'embêter le demi-démon.

-Je vais faire tomber mes fioles, Alec, arrête.

Magnus avait beau avoir horreur des chatouilles, il était agréablement surpris qu'Alec le touche ainsi sans gênes. Il aimait savoir le brun à l'aise à ses côtés. Cependant les taquineries du brun risquaient au sorcier de faire une catastrophe avec ses fioles. Les posant soudainement, Magnus se jeta sur son cadet qui posa instinctivement ses mains sur les bras de son assaillant, espérant que cela le bloquerait un minimum. Magnus ne se gêna pas pour glisser ses doigts sous le t-shirt à manches longues d'Alec qui se tortillait sous lui. Le sorcier voulait sa revanche. A son tour de torturer le Nephilim.

-M-Magnus, stop ! Riait-il tout en sentant ses muscles se crisper sous les chatouilles de son bourreau.

-C'est agaçant, hein ? Sourit narquoisement le demi-démon en avançant de plus en plus ses mains. Il voulait savoir jusqu'où son cadet était chatouilleux.

Mais une caresse malencontreuse sur le mamelon gauche du Nephilim fit émir à ce dernier, une plainte lascive qui ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sorcier sourd.

-Non.. ! Paniquait Alec. Il posa instantanément ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

Magnus déglutit. Il savait que c'était de sa faute.. _C'était mignon.._ se dit-il tout de même. Le sorcier ne regretta cependant pas sa maladresse et tenta même..de soutirer plus de soupirs de la part de son cadet. Troquant les chatouilles par des caresses plus langoureuses, Magnus effleura du bout des doigts les flancs de l'être qui se mouvait doucement sous son poids.

Alec plongea ses yeux bleus embués d'un brûlant désir, dans ceux mordorés de son aîné qui fut flatté de provoquer un tel embrasement chez son cadet. Peu à peu et, dans un tremblement timide, Alec approcha ses mains du visage du sorcier. Il caressa d'abord la fine barbe autour de son menton. Si douce et bien taillée, Alec l'adorait. Cela sied à merveille au sorcier qui arbora un tendre sourire sous les caresses de son cadet. Il ferma les yeux et frotta son visage contre ses mains pâles et embrassa le bout de ses doigts. Alec ne résista pas plus longtemps et enlaça doucement le cou de Magnus afin de l'attirer un peu plus contre lui. Prenant appuie sur ses coudes, le sorcier étendit tout son corps sur celui du plus jeune. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et leva sa tête avec de s'approcher du visage de Magnus qui se laissa faire.

D'abord timidement, le demi-ange posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre homme. Puis, repensant à ce qu'il avait fait sous la douche, il s'écarta en rougissant violemment. Magnus embrassa le joue du brun puis s'approcha de son oreille.

-Que se passe t-il ? Chuchota t-il. Il continua de l'embrasser, tout en frottant son nez contre sa peau. Alec soupira d'aise avant de se dire qu'il n'était plus possible de retenir ses envies. _Tout à l'heure, je rêvai de ses caresses et j'y ai enfin droit..Par l'Ange, n'interrompez pas ce moment.._

Alec tourna à nouveau son visage et se laissa aller sous les gestes aimants de Magnus qui de son côté, laissa le plus jeune capturer avidement sa bouche. _Enfin.._ se dit-il en laissa échapper un soupire entre deux baisers. _Il s'ouvre à nouveau à moi.._ Le sorcier continua de s'aventurer sous le haut du Nephilim, découvrant les nouvelles courbes qui s'offraient à lui. Mouvant sa tête afin d'approfondir leur baiser, Alec se permit d'aller lui aussi, câliner la peau du corps qui remuait au dessus du sien. Il glissa ses bras le long du corps de Magnus et suréleva sa chemise couleur pourpre et aux broderies dorées afin d'y glisser ses doigts glacées en dessous. La peau frissonna de plaisir sous son toucher. Le demi-ange massa avec fermeté les reins du sorcier qui vint ébouriffer ses cheveux en mêlant ses doigts vernis d'un rouge aussi profond que celui de sa chemise, entre les mèches brunes de son cadet. Leur baiser ne cessait pas, l'un voulant dévorer un peu plus les lèvres de l'autre.

Alec caressait et retraçait les muscles du dos de Magnus. Ce dernier commença un lent roulement de reins, faisant se caresser leur bassin respectif. Un gémissement obscène s'échappa de la gorge du demi-ange, entre deux baisers. Magnus se fit violence afin de retenir certaines pulsions sauvages. Ses yeux de démon ne purent rester cachés plus longtemps. Il dévisagea avec envie le Nephilim qui soupirait langoureusement à travers leur baiser. Mais le jeune homme n'arrangea pas les choses lorsqu'il taquina la lèvre inférieure du sorcier du bout de sa langue. Magnus la suça avidement et la mordit sans vergogne. Il captura à nouveau les lèvres maintenant bien plus colorées, par la pression de leur baiser, en ajoutant à leur échange un véritable intermezzo buccale avec leurs langues. Elles se frôlèrent, se caressèrent se repoussèrent mais se cherchèrent avec toujours plus d'appétit. Une véritable comédie musicale de baisers et de soupires lubriques et suaves.

Jamais de sa vie, Alec n'aurait imaginé qu'un baiser pouvait provoquer de telles sensations. Et il était loin, très loin de vouloir arrêter maintenant. Cependant, pris dans toute cette excitation, le jeune homme perdit peu à peu pied et laissa son esprit s'embrumer d'émotions. Ses caresses se firent plus insistantes et vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux maintenant décoiffés du sorcier qui se laissait lui aussi happer par tout ça. Ce dernier souleva un peu plus le haut du brun jusqu'à le passer derrière sa tête afin d'avoir le champ libre sur son torse.

-Ha-an ! Alec lança sa tête en arrière dans un gémissement impudique lorsque Magnus se mit à lécher et mordre sauvagement l'un de ses tétons durs et excités. Son esprit se brouilla un peu plus et lui-même ne remarqua pas que son aura se dégageait légèrement de son corps. Haletant, Magnus sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir mais n'arriva plus à contrôler son aura démoniaque qui s'échappait à son tour. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent plus encore et sa faim grandissante lui donnait envie d'aspirer la chaire couleur ivoire du téton. Magnus laissa de nombreuses marques de suçons autour du bout de chaire tendu. Et les mains d'Alec se perdant dans ses cheveux tout en émettant de légère pression lui indiquaient qu'il ne devait pas s'arrêter là. Mais juste le temps de quelques secondes, Magnus s'éloigna du corps afin d'en admirer la beauté.

-Alexander.. Souffla t-il en étirant un sourire aimant sur ses lèvres.

Haletant, le Nephilim plongea son regard fiévreux dans celui sauvage de l'homme au dessus de lui. _Il est si beau.._ Pensa t-il tout caressant à nouveau les joues et le menton du sorcier. Un agréable frisson traversa l'échine de Magnus qui fit un effort surhumain pour reprendre le contrôle de son aura. Alec en fit de même et, reprenant peu à peu constance il se rhabilla convenablement aidé par le sorcier qui retirait les plis sur son haut à manches longues.

-Mieux vaut s'en tenir là. Dit-il en se raclant la gorge.

-O-oui, je crois aussi. Alec ne put qu'opiner, il ne souhaitait pas non plus se mettre dans le même état qu'il fut durant sa douche. Néanmoins, il ne rechigna pas lorsque le sorcier vint quémander un dernier baiser. Alec ferma les yeux et sourit contre la bouche de son aîné. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit de nouveau, il eût un cri d'effroi en voyant le visage de Michaël à la place de celui de Magnus. Le demi-ange se recula sauta du canapé et se cogna le tibia contre l'angle de la table basse.

-Merde ! Ah.. Il se frotta la jambe sous le regard ahurie de Magnus.

-Alexander...que t'arrive t-il ?

-Attends..Magnus ?

Comme par magie, le demi-démon se trouvait à nouveau en face d'Alec. _Mais qu'est-ce que.._ Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il fut pourtant certain d'avoir vu Michaël en face de lui. L'air perdu, il fit mine de regarder autour de lui mais ne vit rien d'anormal. D'un pas prudent, Magnus s'avança vers le jeune homme troublé.

-Un problème, Alec ?

-J-je..

Dans un nuage de fumée, tout disparut autour du Nephilim ainsi que Magnus qui se fit engloutir par une espèce de couche noire et poisseuse.

 _Un épais brouillard l'entourait. Alec ne sut dire où il était d'ailleurs..il faisait si sombre. Il ignorait s'il était toujours dans l'appartement du sorcier. Seules ses runes qui luisaient avec intensité, éclairaient son corps dans un fin halo de lumière irisée bleue et blanche. Il toucha sa peau nue, mais ne ressentit rien. Il n'entendit rien non plus. Aucun son. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais sa voix resta bloquée. Il se tourna sur lui-même afin d'apercevoir quelque chose, mais rien. Il inspira, cherchant une odeur qui lui rappelait l'appartement du sorcier ou bien un endroit qui lui était familier mais aucune odeur n'atteignit ses narines. Alec perdit peu à peu ses sens..jusqu'à n'avoir que la vue à ses côtés. Mais à quoi bon voir quand l'obscurité vous submerge. Il posa son regard inquiet sur ses runes qui disparaissaient à leur tour. Il paniqua. Il ne voulait pas perdre ses runes. Comme pour les protéger, il plaqua ses mains sur son corps essayant de les cacher des ténèbres qui l'engloutissait. Mais il ne se retrouva bientôt avec plus qu'une seule et unique rune._

 _Sa rune de parabataï.._

 _« N'aie pas peur.. »_

 _La rune brillait faiblement. Mais Alec la chérissait tellement qu'il ne sentait pas capable de perdre cette marque._

 _« Vaincs ta peur.. »_

 _L'image de Jace et Clary lui apparut aussi violemment que la foudre. Il vit Valentin et deux enfants devant lui..Une femme..qu'il ne connaissait pas...des veines noires sur sont visage et semblant briser une barrière avec sa magie.. Le pont de Brooklyn.._

Dans une violent inspiration, Alec ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués et regardait autour de lui. _C'est finis..?_

-Ça ne va plus recommencer..? Se demanda t-il espérant ne plus avoir à subir une telle expérience.;

-Alexander, est-ce que tout va bien ? Magnus, qui avait tenter de ramener le jeune homme à lui en le secouant, le tenait toujours fermement par les bras. Il s'écarta un peu affin de le laisser respirer. Je vais te chercher de l'eau, assied-toi ! Ordonna t-il.

Alec ne se fit pas prier et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé, l'air tout à fait désarçonné.

-M-Magnus.. ? T'es là, c'est bien toi ? S'enquit à demander le plus jeune en voyant son ami revenir avec un verre d'eau.

-Bien sûr..où veux-tu que je sois ? La voix de Magnus était bien moins assurée qu'à son habitude. La Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn se sentait toujours très nerveux face aux crises de son cadet.

 _Une vision..encore ?_ Se questionna t-il en s'agenouillant à terre, devant le Nephilim qui bu à grande gorgée le frais breuvage. _Tout ceci commence à devenir trop répétitif..Et s'il avait raison, si Michaël disait la vérité et qu'Alexander, était l'hôte quand lequel sommeillait Gabriel. Qu'est-ce qu'il adviendrait de lui ?_

-M-Magnus, ça a recommencé. Lâcha soudainement Alec en serrant le verre vide entre ses mains. Le regard évasif, il conta au sorcier ce qu'il avait vu dans sa vision: J'y ai vu Jace et..Clary. Je crois qu'ils se trouvaient sur un bateau, j'ai pu voir le pont de Brooklyn derrière eux, un peu au large. Ce n'était pas très net, tout était si sombre..j'ignore si c'était à cause de mon esprit embrouillé où s'il faisait nuit autour d'eux mais je n'ai pas distingué clairement ce qui les entourait. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'y aussi vu Valentin et.. Il resta interdit le temps de quelques secondes, puis, plongeant ses yeux plein d'effrois dans ceux de Magnus il poursuivit: Et des enfants.

Magnus déglutit mais osa demander:

-Tu saurais me dire si c'était-

-Je ne sais pas. Coupa Alec en secouant la tête. Il baissa les yeux, l'air désolé. Je ne saurais te dire s'ils étaient des créatures obscures ou juste..des terrestres. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Valentin les maintenait enchaînés.

Magnus fronça les sourcils. Le nœud au creux de ses tripes ne lui disait rien de bon. Se souvenant d'un détail, Alec reprit:

-J'ai vu une femme aussi, mais j'ignore qui elle est..en revanche, je suis presque certain qu'elle est une sorcière. Elle savait utiliser la magie.

-Peux-tu me la dépeindre ?

-Taille moyenne..peau mâte et de longs cheveux bruns..c'est un peu bateau comme description mais c'est tout ce que je me sou-..non, attends, elle avait des veines noires partout sur elle, son visage et ses bras.

Les yeux du sorcier se mirent à briller avec agressivité. Se relevant d'un geste, il commença à faire les cents pas dans le salon se qui inquiéta fortement le Nephilim qui se hâta vers lui afin de la calmer un peu. Il posa une main sur son bras mais Magnus se dégagea, sans violence juste fermement. Il toisa Alec avec sérieux:

-Ces veines, sont le résultat d'expériences contre nature, Alec. Si cette femme en a, cela veut dire que Valentin a repris ces expériences douteuses pou développer les dons démoniaques.

-Magnus, je ne comprends pas, tu dis cela comme si tu avais déjà eu à faire avec ça !

-Je te parles de l'insurrection, Alec. Dit-il simplement, comme si cela argumenterait suffisamment sa soudaine véhémence. Mais il comprit, face au regard curieux de son cadet, que ce dernier ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir. Il fit mine de regarder autour d'eux puis, la mâchoire légèrement crispé, il reprit: Valentin n'a pas fait que des expériences sur des terrestres afin de les transformer en shadowhunters, ni sur ces derniers afin d'améliorer leurs pouvoirs, non il en faisait aussi sur nous autres créatures obscures.

Magnus se mit à marcher d'un pas souple un peu partout dans la pièce et agitant une main expressivement, il continua son récit d'un ton qui ne dissimulait pas son cynisme: Valentin, pensait qu'il était possible de modifier notre puissance démoniaque afin de la décupler. Si certains, pour survivre, ont pactisé avec lui mais ceci ne les a pas rendu plus fort bien au contraire. Il fit une pause et, faisant face à Alec, il ajouta: Si notre esprit n'est pas d'une solidité équivalente aux pouvoirs que nous possédons, il faut savoir que celle-ci ne fait que nous tuer à petit feu. Et c'est ce que recherchait Valentin afin de s'approprier cette force et nous contrôler. De cette façon, il a réussi à monter des créatures obscures contre leur propre clan, leur propre famille.

Alec restait interdit, ne sachant que faire d'autre mis à part suivre chaque pas de la lente bien qu'agitée démarche de son ami. Il déglutit difficilement. Il savait que beaucoup de shadouwhunters avaient perdu la vie après être devenus des damnés sous le joug de Valentin, mais cette partie de l'histoire qu'était en train de lui partager Magnus, lui avait été encore inconnue jusqu'à lors.

-I-il vous a forcé à vous entretuer ? Demanda t-il d'une voix brisée.

L'ombre de chagrin passant dans le regard du demi-démon lui donna la réponse. Alec cessa ces questions, ne tenant pas à blesser son ami en réveillant inlassablement de vieux démons. Il effleura juste le dos de sa main contre celle de Magnus qui la retint avec force. Alec ne se plaignit pas de la douleur et se laissa faire.

-Alexander..je pense qu'il serait plus juste que tu prennes tes..visions..oui, on va appeler ça comme ça maintenant, hein. Eh bien, je pense que tu devrais les prendre vraiment au sérieux.

-Tu penses qu'il y a réellement un sens à tout cela ?

-Ce n'est pas un hasard si tu as vu cette sorcière et ses enfants en compagnie de Valentin. Il a continué ces expériences, n'oublie le nombres de damnés qui sont apparus dernièrement.

Le Nephilim repensa à l'attaque de l'institut et à la blessure qu'il eût au bras.

-Il y a ces disparitions d'enfants également.. Reprenant peu à peu constance, Magnus se rendit compte enfin de la force qu'il usait et relâcha la pression autour de la main de son cadet. En guise d'excuse, il embrassa le bout de ses doigts. La sirène d'une ambulance leur fit détourner leur attention vers le paysage de nuit qu'ils avaient du quartier depuis la baie vitrée. Par le contraste de la lumière artificielle, leur reflet respectif était projeté sur les vitres.

-Tu crois que..tout ça a un sens ? Réitéra t-il, totalement confus.

-Tu m'as bien sauvé la vie l'autre fois. Magnus posa à nouveau son regard sur le visage du brun qui fixait toujours curieusement l'extérieur. _Je devrais lui en parler maintenant..avant que Michaël ne lui mette la main dessus, en tous cas.._ Songea t-il avant de profonde inspiration. Humidifiant ses lèvres il tirant le brun vers son bar et le fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret. Alec ricana.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu m'offres un verre ?

-Je crois qu'il est préférable que j'en prenne un en tout cas. Railleur. Il fit apparaître deux verres à vin et sortit une vieille bouteille de bordeaux.

-Waouh..une de 76 ? Pas mal.

-Que veux-tu, moi aussi j'ai de la bouteille !

Alec ne put retenir son amusement et accepta volontiers l'offre de son hôte. Il sentit que ce dernier ruminait dans sa barbe et semblait tourner autour du pot. Qu'il prenne au sérieux les visions qui le persécutaient de plus en plus était un fait, mais il avait l'impression que le sorcier en savait bien plus qu'il ne désirait dévoiler. _Il s'est montré bien mystérieux aujourd'hui.._

-J'ai l'impression..que t'essaies de me dire quelque chose depuis tout à l'heure. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Alec remarqua que le sorcier n'avait même pas pris le temps de trinquer avec lui et avait déjà bien entamé son verre. Le reposant sèchement il dit:

-Non c'est vrai..mais je ne sais pas par où commencer ..

-Le début, cela me semble bien ! S'enquît de proposer Alec, espérant décoincer un peu son hôte. Pour une fois que c'était lui qui avait se rôle.

-Mais j'aimerai bien..Le regard perdu part ses pensées confuses, Magnus arqua un sourcil, intrigué: Je crois que je n'aurai pas du laisser partir Michaël. Murmura t-il tout en reprenant nonchalamment une gorgée de son vin.

Alec ne comprit pas pourquoi il devait faire allusion au roux. Il songea à l'apparition de l'image de l'homme pendant qu'il embrassait Magnus. _Tout cela me dépasse..mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?_ Ce fut à son tour de boire goulument la boisson.

-Doucement, c'est pas de l'eau chéri.

-C'est toi qui dit ça !

-Je suis le meilleur placé pour te donner ce genre de conseil.

-Et si tu arrêtais d'essayer de noyer de le poisson avec tes bêtises et me dire ce qui ne va pas, Magnus. S'impatienta le plus jeune en toisant sérieusement son ami du regard. Ce dernier soupira d'abandon, sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait garder tout cela plus longtemps pour lui.

-Juste, je veux que m'écoutes jusqu'au bout..comme je te l'ai dis, je ne sais pas par où commencer et, aussi étrange que cela puisse être je n'ai pas vraiment de début à cette histoire non plus. Je me pose encore beaucoup de question mais tout ça te concerne bien trop pour te laisser plus dans ce brouillard.

Alec opina d'un hochement de tête. Il croisa ses bras sur le bar et attendit les explications de son vis à vis.

-Quand j'ai rencontré Michaël j'étais loin de me douter qu'il allait avoir un lien si étroit avec vous, les Nephilims. Tu te souviens de ce qu'il a fait à l'Institut, la manière dont il a forcé les charmes ne t'a pas paru trop..facile pour lui ?

Alec se rappelait très bien de la scène et c'était dit la même chose que son aîné.

-Il est bien plus puissant que tu ne peux le croire, Alexander. Et ce qu'il recherche l'est tout autant..Et il est sûr est certain que ce qu'il cherche se trouve en toi..

-E-En moi ? Répéta le brun un tantinet décontenancé.

-Je sais que cela peut te paraître absurde, mais les visions que tu as sont sûrement provoquées par tout ce qui se passe en ce moment mais aussi à cause..de quelque chose qui serait en toi.

Alec eut un geste de recule, papillonnant des yeux, il commençait à croire que le vin était monté à la tête du sorcier. Il ne le suivait que difficilement.

-Mais si tu me disais plus clairement ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que recherche Michaël, est-ce si précieux au point d'avoir réellement besoin de ton aide ?

Dans un élan de ferveur Magnus essaya de dire la vérité.

-Michaël est u-

Mais à peine eut-il commencé sa phrase que l'air lui manqua soudainement.

-Magnus !

Alec sauta agilement par dessus le bar afin de venir en aide au sorcier qui toussait au point de s'en étouffer. Le plus jeune paniquait, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Magnus ! Magnus je t'en prie, essaie de te calmer ! Magnus !

 _Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?!_ Le demi-démon tenta d'user sa magie afin de se libérer de l'enchantement qui l'empêchait de respirer. Il tentait de rester le plus lucide possible et comprit bien vite que tout ceci n'était que l'œuvre d'un charme. Plaçant deux doigts devant sa glotte, il fit flotter ses flammes bleues autour de cou et un liquide noirâtre semblait traverser les pores de sa peau. Au bout de quelques secondes, la sorcier se remit à respirer normalement, prenant une importante bouffer d'air sur le moment.

-Magnus ! Tu respires à nouveau.. Soulagé, Alec aida son aîné à prendre appuie contre le bar. Il chercha des yeux quelques choses, avant de faire l'acquisition d'un chiffon pour les verres et, délicatement il nettoya le cou de Magnus afin de le débarrasser de cet étrange liquide noir. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur...? Questionna t-il avec une pointe de dégout dans la voix.

-Merci.. haleta le sorcier en stoppant gentiment la main de son cadet. Il lui prit le chiffon sale des mains et examina les résidus noirs. _Si c'est ça qui empêche Michaël de parler..alors je comprends mieux pourquoi il tenait temps à trouver quelqu'un capable de l'en libérer..cette chose..doit le dévorer de l'intérieur._ Un désagréable frisson parcourut son corps. S'en allant dans la cuisine, il sortit une banale boîte et enferma le chiffon à l'intérieur.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ça ?

-Je vais avoir besoin de le faire examiner. En tous cas, Alexander..je ne suis plus en mesure de te révéler quoi que ce soit et j'en suis désolé. Balança le sorcier tout retirant sa chemise. Alec détourna le regard un moment, puis trop inquiet par ce qui venait de se passer il haussa un peu le ton, sans vraiment le vouloir.

-Pourquoi tu ne peux plus ? Cette chose..noire qui est sortie de ton corps, c'était quoi au juste ?! Bon sang Magnus, quand vas-tu me dire ce qui se passe , c'est quoi le rapport avec Mi- !

Tout en ayant fait attention de ne pas salir son Nephilim, Magnus venait de le faire taire en lui dérobant un baiser sonore. Alec, perdant tout ses moyens mais aussi très contrarié par l'attitude du sorcier, secoua la tête d'un air réprobateur.

-Tu vois, tu as essayé de parler mais tu n'as pas pu.

-T-t-u m'en as empêché ! Se défendit le plus jeune dans une moue bougonne qui amusa Magnus. Il pensait avoir trouver un bon moyen pour faire comprendre à son cadet pourquoi, il n'était plus en mesure de lui faire une quelconque révélation au sujet de l'archange: lui aussi, c'était fait touché par le maléfice.

-Moi aussi, Alexander..on m'en a empêché.

Les sourcils relevés et le regard brillant, Alec commençait à comprendre. Par dessus l'épaule du sorcier, il fixa la boîte qui contenait le chiffon enduit du liquide noir. Puis, il plongea à nouveau ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Magnus. Celui-ci qui abordait un air désolé.

-Cette saleté..t'as empêché de me dire quelque chose d'important, n'est-ce pas ?

Magnus n'osa faire un geste, ni dire un mot. Ne connaissant pas encore toutes les conditions en lien avec le maléfice il préférait rester neutre. Secouant la tête et se pinçant les lèvres, Alec fit mine de regard autour de lui. Il prit une légère inspiration et lâcha finalement.

-Il faut qu'on retrouve Michaël.

Là, Magnus savait qu'il était en mesure de répondre.

-Tu commences à comprendre on dirait.

 **Isabelle:**

La nuit était enfin apparue. Le meilleur moment pour les vampires de se montrer. Les seuls que j'avais croisés aujourd'hui, avait été dans des endroits insolites et sombres qui les préservaient de la lumière naturelle. Et encore, ils avaient été très peu nombreux. La plupart du temps, les endroits où l'on m'avait demandé d'investiguer étaient totalement déserts. Mais sur les murs et le sol, des traces de sangs avaient été visibles, comme si une lutte avait eu lieu dans chacun de ces bâtiments désormais vides et abandonnés. Bien que je ne fus pas vraiment décidée à rentrer à l'Institut, je me devais de faire mon rapport. Je n'avais pas été assignée à la chasse de nuit. De plus, manquant cruellement d'effectif et surtout parce qu'Alec n'avait pas été en mesure d'aller sur le terrain, je me trouvais seule à me charger de cette partie des investigations. Je préférai ne pas tenter le diable ces jours-ci. Une shadowhunters vivante valait mieux qu'une morte. _Autant rentrer et laisser les autres continuer cette nuit._ Je tournai au coin d'une rue quand soudain, un cri effroyable se fit entendre à des kilomètres. Je courus le plus vite possible tout en activant ma rune de célérité et me dirigeai vers la provenance du cri. Un autre se fit entendre, mais bien plus bestial. J'arrivai dans une ruelle sans issues où je vis un des sbires de Valentin, reconnaissable par la rune en forme de cercle qu'il arborait sur son cou, en maintenant violemment la tête d'une petite fille qui semblait à peine savoir se transformer en louve. Seuls quelques parties de son corps étaient métamorphosés, le reste gardait une part de sa forme humaine.

-L-lâchez-moi ! Se plaignit-elle tout en griffant l'homme avec ses pattes. Ce dernier allait la frapper, mais je fis claquer le fouet bien avant. Il fut surpris de ma présence et, jeta la petite fille contre un mur avant de se mettre en garde face à moi.

-Que lui veux-tu ?!

-Cela ne te concerne pas.. Siffla l'homme les dents serrées tout en faisant briller une lame séraphique.

Je jetai un coup d'œil à la petite fille. La pauvre s'était évanouie suite au choc qu'elle eut en percutant le mur.

-Où se trouve Valentin ?! Demandai-je après avoir débarrassé l'homme de son arme d'un coup de fouet. Acculé contre le mur qui bloquait toutes possibilités de fuir, l'homme sortit une lame plus petite de l'arrière de son pantalon et se la plaça sous la gorge.

-Non- ! Fis-je avant de m'avancer vers lui mais il s'égorgea lui-même de sang froid. Je fermai les yeux de dégout. _Ils ont des ordres bien précis.._ _et à l'image des répugnants agissement de Valentin._ Jetant un dernier regard vers le cadavre, je soupirai avant de me précipiter vers la petite louve. _Elle saigne beaucoup..elle s'est ouverte le crâne._ Remarquai-je avec inquiétude.

-Pas le choix..

Je sortis mon portable de l'arrière poche de mon pantalon en cuir et, trouvai facilement le numéro du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. J'allais devoir lui demander un coup de main sur ce coup là.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde ! Comment vous porte-vous ? :D

Je suis rassurée d'avoir enfin pu terminer ce chapitre. Sachez que je m'excuse pour le petit retard et je tiens aussi à vous informer que le prochain chapitre risque de mettre encore plus de temps à arriver. Ce n'est pas par manque de motivation, entendez le bien, je suis moi-même à fond dans ce que je fais, tant et si bien qu'il m'arrive de taper mes chapitres pendants mes cours en amphithéâtre " (pas bien ,je sais) mais récemment je me suis faite une luxation à l'épaule et comme ça fait du temps à guérir, je dois faire attention à toutes mes postures même devant l'ordi et du coup..Je mets beaucoup de temps à écrire :( Je ne sais pas encore pendant combien de temps je vais devoir faire attention à mon épaule, mais la douleur étant assez gênante j'évite de prendre trop de risque et je dois avouer que me tenir devant l'ordinateur est assez pénible..:'( Je tenais donc à vous assurer que la fic est loin d'être abandonnée, surtout avec tout ce que je vous prépare en ce moment (hihi) mais je vais devoir rédiger mes chapitres assez lentement ! :/ Sûre, le prochain va mettre du temps, je l'ai à peine entamé, celui qui en suivra, je ne sais pas, j'espère être guérie d'ici là haha ! :p

Bref, ce chapitre-ci est enfin là est c'est ce qui compte ! D'autant plus que j'ai du me faire violence pour le couper car je voulais encore ajouter beaucoup de paragraphes mais cela aurait fait trop de révélations d'un coup ! (Une énorme révélation arrivera dans le prochain chapitre, ça c'est sûr et certain, foi de Devonis ! )

Petit à petit, je vais essayer de me détacher un peu de la série télévisé afin de laisser bien plus de place à mon imagine. Néanmoins, quelques scènes auront leurs places si je vois de quoi faire avec elles ;) !

Maintenant, place au petit rituel de remerciements et surtout, bienvenu aux nouveaux lecteurs/nouvelles lectrices qui sont arrivées en cours de route !

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu (Réponse à ton commentaire:** Coucou toi :D ! Je te rassure, comme je l'ai écrit précédemment je ne compte pas aviser ma fiction, ooh que non hihi ! Je vais..commencer à prendre à malin plaisir à vous torturer en vous laissant sur votre faim après chaque fin de chapitre, vos esprits seront parsemés de questions en tout genre qui se bousculeront ça et là ! Mais je ferais toujours en sorte de vous satisfaire tout de même en respectant vos petits désirs :D Je prends très à cœur tout ce que vous me conseillez et, si vous avez un petit caprice à faire alors peut-être faire-je un cadeau à quelques uns durant mes chapitres :) Mais j'espère en tous cas que réussirai à toujours te tenir en haleine afin de te faire cogiter encore et encore après ta lecture ;) Soutien-moi encore un moment s'il te plait, on verra jusqu'où je pourrai satisfaire ton appétit :D Merci à toi, sincèrement et j'ai vraiment hâte de te retrouver ! **)**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

Merci à vous tous et maintenant bonne lecture :) !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre V : S'accabler de choix peut être douloureux..  
**_

Les nuits profondes à l'air glacial, attiraient les démons de bas rangs à sortir de leur cachette. Jouer des tours aux terrestres, leur aspirer un peu d'énergie suffisamment pour les faire s'évanouir d'un coup et jouer les faucheuses -bien que cela ne fusse pas leur rôle- en aidant les personnes d'où émanaient un fort parfum de mort et de souffrance à rendre leur dernier soupir. Et ce soir là, un met de choix et de qualité leur fut proposé. C'était la débandade, la folie autour de lui. Michaël ne prêtait plus attention aux ruelles qu'il empruntait ni aux passants qu'il bousculait afin de trouver du mieux qu'il le pouvait un endroit où éloigner ses bestioles des humains et accessoirement de lui. Mais plus il courait, plus il s'enfonçait dans des ruelles débouchant sur des bars et des nightclub souvent tenus par des créatures du monde obscure -ce qui attirait les terrestres friands de magie noire et d'ésotérisme- des endroits où personnes n'étaient à l'abri d'une attaque de ces monstres, pas même lui.

Pourtant il se devait de trouver un endroit vide et vite. Haletant, dégoulinant de sueur, l'archange balaya les alentours d'un rapide coup d'œil et aperçut une ruelle sombre et étroite dans laquelle il espérait gagner du temps afin de canaliser assez d'énergie pour se soigner. Ses cheveux d'un roux sombre paraissaient presque noirs tant ils étaient poisseux de sang et de terre. Son débardeur kaki tombait en lambeaux et son jean délavé arborait des accrocs ça et là dont un trou béant au genoux gauche d'où une plaie nettement visible et d'où le sang séchait peu à peu, commençait à devenir gênante dans sa course. Il entendit un cri à la fois strident et éraillé. Un des démons qui le pourchassait avait sûrement sentit son odeur de sang. Il se mit à boiter le plus vite qu'il put en direction de la ruelle mais fut acculé à se confronter face à un cul de sac. Il gémit d'épuisement, mais se concentra du mieux qu'il put afin de guérir son genoux, il trouverait un moyen de fuir après. Sa main gauche, les doigts écartelés à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, ressortir les veines et tressaillir chaque muscle était pendue au dessus de son genoux, de petites orbes flamboyantes peinant à en sortir. Ses yeux cuivrés brillaient avec ferveur mais son aura était si faible, jamais, dans si longue existence, Michaël n'avait été aussi dépourvu d'essence astrale. La nuit ne lui portait que préjudice, puisqu'il puisait son énergie du soleil. Et sans Gabriel à ses côtés, il était incapable d'user des rayons de la lune pour se régénérer, seul. Il soupira d'abandon et essaya de calmer un peu sa respiration. Le roux se devait de fuir, mais où se cacher ? Il sortit de la ruelle et longea du mieux qu'il le put la _433 East 6th street_ de New York mais un démon venant du haut d'un immeuble, lui asséna un coup qui l'étala au sol. Les deux autres démons se ruèrent pour aspirer son énergie, mais Michaël les projeta grâce à une onde d'énergie. La dernière qu'il put libérer se dit-il. Il profita de la confusion des démons pour s'éloigner mais bouscula une femme aux cheveux d'un blanc éclatant qui lui rappela instantanément ceux de Gabriel.

-Seigneur, je suis désolée je ne regar-..mais vous êtes blessé ! Ne bougez pas, j'appelle une ambulance.

-N-non.. partez, fuyez ! Hurla t-il. Ne restez pa- ah- ! Une douleur qui semblait parcourir tout son corps le fit se cambrer violemment, sous les yeux inquiets de la jeune femme qui tenta de le calmer. Ne pouvant se contrôler, Michaël repoussa la jeune femme en usant de son énergie flamboyante. Le voyant se précipiter sur elle, la pauvre femme, dans une panique certaine, s'arma du couvercle d'une poubelle en aluminium non loin d'elle et assomma l'archange d'un coup net, droit et précis sur le côté de son crâne. Elle eut juste le temps de sautiller sur ses talons afin de s'écarter pour ne pas se faire écraser par le corps maintenant étalé, inerte sur le sol pavé et sale de la rue. Faisant mine de regarder autour d'elle, la jeune femme grimaça tout en serrant le couvercle de la poubelle contre elle, nerveusement.

-Cat'..t'as fait une connerie. Se dit-elle. Après avoir reposer le couvercle sur la poubelle, elle se pencha rapidement au dessus du corps inconscient afin de prendre son pouls. Le sentant très faiblement elle s'assura que l'homme respirait toujours également. Mais avant qu'elle ne sorte son téléphone dans l'idée d'appeler une ambulance, la jeune femme remarqua des traces d'ichor qui commençait à ronger la peau de l'homme.

-C'est pas vrai..Souffla t-elle anxieuse. D'un claquement de doigts elle fit flotter une aura blanche autour de son corps et sa peau pâle se teinta peu à peu d'un bleu azure. Ses cheveux prirent une couleur plus intense et leur brillance rivalisait avec les rayons de la lune. S'assurant que personne n'était autour, elle tira le corps inconscient par les pieds dans la ruelle d'où se dernier venait. Elle ouvrit un portail sans même faire attention aux trois démons qui étaient toujours à la recherche de l'archange et dont un d'entre eux réussit à se faufiler dans le tourbillon dimensionnel.

 **Jace :**

Depuis ma cabine, je pouvais entendre les cris de colère des créatures obscures toujours enchaînées et torturées dans la soute. Se mêlèrent également et, de jours en jours, les pleurs d'enfants appelant inlassablement et plaintivement leurs parents, leurs proches afin qu'ils viennent les sortir de là. Certains sorciers adultes les rassuraient et tentaient de s'occuper d'eux du mieux qu'ils leur étaient permis de le faire. Eux-mêmes étant suffisamment effrayés par ce qu'on pouvait leur faire, n'hésitaient pourtant pas à consoler ces enfants, peu importait leurs origines, vampire, lycanthrope ou encore fée. Bien que cela leur fut plus aisé d'approcher leurs semblables, les enfants sorciers. _J'ai jamais...voulu tout ça._

Assis sur mon lit, mes genoux repliés je frottai nerveusement l'allongement de mes cuisses, mon corps se basculait d'avant et arrière très légèrement au fur et à mesure que j'accentuai la pression. _Non..jamais._

« Maman.. » Pleurait un enfant. « Où avez-vous emmenez ma maman .. ? » Suppliait-il. Par automatisme, je portai mes doigts à ma bouche et commençai à ronger les bords, mes ongles déjà torturés jusqu'au sang. _Encore un..qui va devenir orphelin.._ « Rendez-moi ma maman.. »

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose, mais les hurlements sauvages et lamentables des créatures obscures me percutaient de plein fouet. _«_ Ferme-là ! » Hurla un garde. Un coup sec et violent fit taire l'enfant. L'écho me fit tressaillir les épaules et, s'en commander mon corps je sautai de mon lit et pieds nus, je me retrouvai dans la soute en face du garde qui transportait l'enfant inconscient sur son épaule. J'ignorai pourquoi je haletai avec tant de difficulté ni pourquoi mon corps se mit à transpirer autant. D'une voix tremblante et d'un geste expressif de la main droite je demandai à l'homme de reposer ce petit.

-J'ai des ordres, je dois les maintenir calmes.

-Il ne faisait qu'appeler sa mère !

Un sourire railleur s'étira sur le visage de l'homme qui me faisait face.

-A quoi bon, cette catin sert sûrement déjà de pâture aux démons esclave de Valentin.

L'homme passa un regard dédaigneux sur l'enfant inconscient.

-Celui-là va pas non plus faire long feu. Et tandis que j'entendis l'homme partir dans un fou rire tout en emmenant l'enfant dans sa marche, je vis tous les sorciers encore à même de contrôler leur lucidité hurler avec véhémence dans leurs cages tout en tendant leurs bras à travers les barreaux comme si ce geste leur suffirait à atteindre l'enfant. Je remarquai les écailles au niveau des bras nus et ballants du petit le long du dos du garde. Il était un sorcier.

-Laissez l'enfant !

-Ramenez-le !

-Les véritables monstres ici, c'est vous !

Tous, crachèrent leur haine mais restaient impuissants. _Tout comme moi.._ me dis-je en suivant l'homme. Le froid métallique du sol de la soute traversait mes pieds et pourtant j'avais l'impression que mon corps tout entier était en train de bouillir. Les griffes d'un vampire m'effleurèrent les bras, entaillant mon vêtement ainsi que ma peau.

-Rendez-leur, l'enfant.

Ce vampire semblait parler au nom du peuple du petit. Je fis mine de regarder autour de moi et ne vis que très peu de vampire de moins de quinze ans. Il était vrai que les vampires ne pouvaient avoir d'enfants eux-mêmes, de même pour les sorciers qui adoptaient souvent les petits abandonnés par les véritables parents. Les vampires, ne faisaient que transformer des humains. Néanmoins, certains semblaient se souvenir de l'attache familiale entre un parent et son enfant. Je me surpris à me demander si ce vampire n'avait pas été un père de famille avant de devenir ainsi. Je secouai la tête et, reprenant constance je rattrapai à grandes enjambées l'homme qui venait de déposer non sans violence l'enfant sur une table. Il commença à attacher ses membres avec des sangles en cuir puis s'en alla chercher une fiole remplie d'un liquide noir et d'une seringue.

 _Encore..? Non..laissez-les..laissez ces enfants, laissez ces gens.._ « Ce sont des abominations.. » Les mots de Valentin résonnaient dans mon esprit et j'avais beau secouer ma tête, me la cogner contre mes mains, ils continuaient à me hanter. _Jace, tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai.._ Mes mains étaient de plus en plus moites. Les yeux écarquillés par l'angoisse je regardai chaque mouvement de l'homme qui était sur le point de planter l'aiguille dans le cou de petit sorcier. _Il va devenir comme les autres..il va devenir comme eux.._ Me répétai-je avec horreur.

-Non ! Hurlai-je en me jetant sur l'homme afin de le projeter au sol. Je me précipitai vers le petit et, m'armant d'une lame posée avec les autres instruments de recherches je coupai chacune des sangles et pris l'enfant dans mes bras.

-Ça va aller, je te ramène avec les aut- ah ! Mais avant d'avoir eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, le garde s'était relevé et venait de me frapper avec son avant bras. Je serrai l'enfant contre moi dans la chute, espérant lui éviter toute autre blessure.

-Rend-moi le gamin !

Dans un tremblement, je pliai mon corps avant de me relever.

-V-Valentin à tort.. dis-je difficilement. Il ne vous rend absolument pas plus fort en faisant cela..il vous condamne à une mort certaine..

-Dis-celui qui put le sang souillé à plein nez.

 _Non.._ Haletant de plus en plus, je sentis mon sang de faire qu'un tour et les traits de mon visages se froncèrent avec dureté. _Non je.._

-Je.. grognai-je. Je ne..

-Maman.. souffla l'enfant dans mes bras. Mon cœur se serra à l'idée que cette enfant ne puisse plus jamais, revoir sa mère.

 _Tu ne seras pas comme eux.._

-Tu nous rabâches sans cesse qu'il nous manipule mais au final, tu restes toujours collé au cul de ton père !

Doucement je posai l'enfant dans un coin, mais ne m'en éloignai que très peu afin de ne pas laisser l'homme s'en approcher. _Ne l'écoute pas Jace.._

-On se fait manipuler ? Regarde-toi, t'es la première marionnette qu'il a créé dans ce cas là ! Il se mit à rire à nouveau mais je vins vite lui couper le souffle en empoignant sa gorge.

-T'as aucune idée de qui je suis.. fulminai-je en serrant les dents. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang à cause du manque d'oxygène. Je m'apprêtai à relâcher la pression et le laisser partir mais il me projeta avec force contre la table où avait été attaché l'enfant. Les pupilles de l'homme se dilatèrent et des veines noires gonflèrent sous sa peau. _Ça a déjà commencé pour lui._ Paniquai-je. Mon homologue sembla manquer à nouveau d'air. La pression du sang de démon en lui devait être insupportable pour lui. Ses veines gonflèrent de plus en plus et bientôt, ces yeux sortirent de ses orbites. Je lâchai un cri étouffé et le repoussai loin de moi. Je repris contenance et regardai d'une posture impuissante l'homme qui s'étouffait de plus en plus. Je fis mine de balayer l'endroit d'un regard et apercevait la lame que j'avais utilisée plus tôt.

-Pardon..

J'empoignai l'arme et vins la planter dans le thorax de l'homme qui trembla une dernière fois avant de chuter lourdement sur le sol. Je n'avais pu, regarder jusqu'au bout son agonie alors j'y mis un terme plus rapidement. _C'est le cinquième cette semaine.._ Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine et, sentant mes tripes se soulever je tombai à genoux et vidai mon estomac pourtant peu alimenté depuis des jours. J'essuyai ensuite la bile collée au coin de mes lèvres et m'aidai de la table afin de me relever. Je regardai la seringue remplie du sérum noir et vint l'éclater au sol la rendant inutilisable. Derrière moi, j'entendis l'enfant gémir. Il reprenait conscience. Je me hâtai à ses côtés et le repris dans mes bras.

-Je te ramène avec les autres. N'aie pas peur..

 _Comment ne pas avoir peur dans une telle situation, Jace.._ Je m'insultai intérieurement tout en déambulant dans la soute afin de trouver un sorcier qui voudrait bien garder l'enfant avec lui.

-Ethan ! Cria l'un d'entre eux. Je me tournai et vit un homme semblant à première vue terrestre. Mais les trois queues derrière lui me firent comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. Sa peur dans ses yeux, me prouvait qu'il se souciait du petit.

Je m'approchai avec prudence et lui apporta l'enfant.

-Que lui avez-vous fait ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-I-il..il va bien.. Vous connaissez cet enfant ?

L'homme hocha hâtivement la tête.

-Ma sœur l'a adopté.. Il fit mine de regarder derrière moi puis, la peur déformant son visage il ajouta: Je les ai vu l'emmener..pourquoi ? Thal n'a jamais rien fait d'illégale, pourquoi vous nous faites ça ?

Je déglutis et baissai les yeux ne sachant quoi répondre. Au moment où j'entrouvris la cage du sorcier, lui-même attaché par des chaînes, il tendit du mieux qu'il put ses bras afin de serrer l'enfant dans ses bras. Ce dernier se lova contre l'homme et pleura tout en demandant où était sa maman. Le sorcier prit un air fermé et douloureux.

-Ta maman, ne reviendra pas..murmura t-il, une larme coulant le long de sa joue. Le sorcier m'adressa un dernier regard partagé entre la reconnaissance de lui avoir rendu l'enfant et la peur de me voir me tenir si près d'eux, certainement.

Je refermai la cage en sentant mes yeux me brûler. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais été confronté à une telle détresse. _Seulement lorsque j'ai cru avoir perdu mon père.._ Pensai-je en retournant près du cadavre du sbire de Valentin. L'odeur qui se dégageait de son sang noir et épais était nauséabonde. Au même moment, deux autres sbires qui ramenaient encore des prisonniers me virent en face du cadavre et appelèrent Valentin dans l'immédiat. Je levai les yeux au ciel. _Comme s'ils allaient m'effrayer.._ Je me penchai avant de soulever le cadavre et, apportai de moi-même le corps mort et puant sous le nez de l'homme qui se disait être mon père. Il haussa un sourcil et semblait m'interroger sur ce que tout ceci pouvait bien signifier.

-Tu veux des combattants solides pour ton armée ? Très bien, mais tes expérimentations vont faire plus de cadavres qu'autre chose. A quoi bon gonfler tes rangs si c'est pour les voir diminuer dans la semaine qui vient ? Celui-ci allait s'étouffer avec son propre sang, j'ai juste fait en sorte qu'il agonise plus silencieusement.

-Encore à te rebeller contre moi, Jonathan ? Fit Valentin, les mains dans le dos et l'air las.

-Ne vois-tu pas la couleur de ce sang ! Et l'odeur de pourri qui s'en dégage alors qu'il n'est toujours pas entrer en phase de putréfaction ! Tu ne créés pas de soldats mais de véritables cadavres ambulants !

-Celui-ci était voué à être raté..d'autres seront meilleurs et plus tenaces. J'ai encore besoin d'affiner le sang des créatures obscures avec celui de démons vraiment authentiques.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis..soufflai-je, l'air interdit.

-Vois-tu je connais un moyen de rendre les créatures obscures bien plus puissantes qu'elles ne le sont.

A ses genoux, une femme à la peau halée semblait vouloir user de ses pouvoirs afin de se libérer de ses chaînes mais Valentin lui injecta violemment un sérum semblable à celui que le garde voulut injecter à l'enfant. Elle jeta sa tête en arrière avec violence et ses yeux de démon brillèrent avec intensité et d'épaisses veines noires, semblables au cadavre à nos pieds, gonflèrent aussi sous sa peau. Elle gémit de douleur en se tortillant à travers ses chaînes nous suppliant de faire cesser la douleur. J'étais totalement tétanisé, j'ignorai quoi faire, que dire..ma tête se mit à tourner sans raisons à part peut-être la faim, la fatigue et les nerfs qui me lâchaient sans doutes un peu.

-Que cherches-tu à faire ?! Hurlai-je plus que de raison. Mes cris ne le raisonneraient jamais.

-Je cherche à affiner leur sang avec celui de démons supérieurs, leurs pouvoirs n'en sont que plus grands..

-L'incohérence d'un fou.. pestai-je avec dédain.

-Ce pouvoir nous appartient, Jonathan, regarde-la ! Il tira les cheveux de la jeune femme afin de lui faire lever la tête. Elle est totalement désinhibée de toute volonté.. comme quoi , je leur permets de faire d'eux de véritables guerriers mais vois-tu les créatures obscures ne semblent pas en mesure de supporter toute cette énergie qui afflue dans leurs veines. Alors je l'extrait avant qui ne se tarisse.

S'en suivit une giclée de sang qui nous tâcha tous. J'essuyai mon visage poisseux avec la manche de mon pull et m'éloignai de la créature gisante au côté du premier cadavre, sur le sol. Un des hommes implanta un tube d'où une sonde y était fixait, dans l'entaille faite au niveau de la gorge de la sorcière. Horrifié, je suivis le chemin que traçait le sang dans le tube, jusqu'à un gros incubateur blanc en forme de cylindre, légèrement opaque. Mais le sang à l'intérieur laissait des marques sur les parois. L'incubateur faisait la taille d'un baril à pétrole. D'autres, dans le fond de la cabine où nous étions, étaient stockés et semblaient déjà remplis. _Combien ont péri pour ces expérimentations..?Combien encore vont devoir subir ça.. ?_

-Jetez le cadavre par dessus bord. Ordonna Valentin en désignant le garde que j'avais poignardé. Jonathan..

Je le levai les yeux vers lui puis suivis la direction qu'indiquait son index. Il pointai deux enfants.

-Savais-tu qu'ils étaient plus facile d'augmenter nos pouvoirs et d'affiner le sang de créatures obscures grâce à celui d'enfants de ce même monde tels que ces deux là ? Leur énergie est plus brute et moins docile néanmoins leur sang déborde d'énergie démoniaque nouvelle et pure. En grandissant, les sorciers et les fées souilles leur sang démoniaque à travers la magie qu'ils emploient. Ils..usent de cette énergie brute afin de la canaliser en magie. Et bien évidemment, plus le géniteur est puissant, plus leur sang à la naissance est brute et puissante également. Leur magie, en grandissant, le deviendra tout autant..

-Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.. Déglutis-je. Tu recherches des enfants à causes de leur sang brute tout ça parce qu'ils ne l'ont toujours pas transformé en énergie magique ?

-Au début oui.. Maintenant disons que je recherche tous ceux descendant de démons supérieurs.

Je jetai un coup sur ces deux enfants. _Des descendants de..démons supérieurs ?_

-Un sorcier pas très futé m'a vendu ces deux enfants en échange de sa liberté. Homme de parole que je suis, je l'ai alors libéré..

-Comment a t-il quitté le bateau, demandai-je avec énervement, la barrière est propagée tout autour ! On ne peut pas sauter san-...je me tus et compris que le sorcier avait du mourir en essayant de traverser la barrière.

-Je t'ai dit qu'il n'était pas très futé.

Je m'approchai des enfants, mais ils reculèrent aussitôt, tous deux sur leurs genoux. Je serrai les dents et sifflai avec rage :

-Pourquoi eux, pourquoi t'avoir vendus ces enfants là ?

-Avant de mourir, ce sorcier m'a certifié qu'ils descendaient du grand _Berith_ , duc aux enfers. Ils sembleraient que ces descendants possèdent une marque bien atypique en dessous du menton, pareille à une brûlure.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Les deux enfants se cachaient le visage mutuellement dans le creux de l'épaule de l'autre. Je n'y fis pas attention plus tôt, mais ils étaient jumeaux. Valentin m'intima de vérifier par moi-même la véracité de ces paroles. Prudemment, j'approchai les enfants mais l'un deux entoura son corps d'une aura enflammée qui me brûla le bout des doigts. J'eus un geste de recule. Puis, l'un des hommes de main de Valentin attrapa le petit sorcier et le força à relever le menton. Les yeux grands ouverts par l'étonnement, je remarquai qu'il y avait effectivement une tâche semblable à des traces de carbones séchés, plaquée sous son menton.

J'entendis Valentin rire avec légèreté mais son sourire malin amplifiait son air malsain.

-Avec ça, notre puissance sera décuplée. Tu verras, bientôt nous serons en mesure de tous les mettre à genoux devant nous, exactement de la même manière que ces abominations en face de toi..

Il partit. Les enfants hurlaient qu'on les relâche, mais les sbires de Valentin les enfermèrent bien vite dans la soute. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Incapable de réfléchir convenablement, je me rendis tout juste compte que le cadavre de la sorcière était toujours à mes pieds, le tubes ayant déjà aspiré la totalité de son sang. La pauvre arborait une expression de terreur sur son visage déformé par les veines noires qui n'avaient pas dégonflées. De la buée s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres. J'avais froid..il faisait sombre, plus aucune lumière ne semblait se filtrer à travers les hublots. Il faisait nuit.. _Clary.._ La silhouette de la rousse fut la seule pensée qui parvint un peu à réchauffer mon cœur.

 **Magnus :**

La soirée ne fut pas sans émotions. Entre la révélation, qu'à mon tour, j'étais hanté par le même maléfice que Michaël et enfin l'appel au secours de la petite Lightwood qui m'apporta une louve blessée sur mon canapé, ce cher Alexander et moi-même avions dû mettre un terme à notre petit moment tendre et tactile. De plus, je sentis le brun quelque peu en retrait depuis l'arrivée de sa sœur. J'ignorai si j'avais fait ou dit quelque chose d'inapproprié, mais le silence du Nephilim m'inquiétait plus que la blessure de l'enfant qui était hors de danger. Accroupi à côté de la petite, je secouai mes mains afin d'épousseter la saleté sur mes doigts et me dressai sur mes deux pieds. Isabelle me donna une petite fiole contenant un liquide blanc.

-Tu as réussi à la trouver. Constatai-je en la gratifiant d'un sourire. Je me penchai à peu vers l'enfant et passai une main derrière sa tête afin de la relever. Je lui fis boire très lentement le contenu de la fiole puis, je la laissai se reposer.

-C'est censé lui faire quoi ? Me demanda Isabelle un tantinet inquiète.

-C'est un tranquillisant. La douleur va s'estomper petit à petit et sa blessure guérira plus vite. Elle est encore jeune, son organisme ne peut contrôler seul son sang de lycanthrope.

La jolie brune hocha simplement la tête en s'asseyant près de la louve.

-On va te ramener chez toi ma petite. Murmura t-elle. Je remarquai néanmoins le coup d'œil qu'elle avait lancé à son frère, hypnotisé par le paysage qu'offrait ma baie vitrée. Elle m'interrogea du regard.

-Je vais aller le voir..fis-je, tu devrais appeler Luke pour qu'il s'occupe de la petite. Il retrouvera plus aisément le clan auquel elle appartient.

Elle opina avant d'ajouter :

-J'espère que je n'ai pas interrompu quelque chose..d'intéressant.. ? Son sourire en disait long sur les sous entendus qu'elle me faisait. Amusé, je la laissai avec la petite puis vins m'approcher avec prudence de mon demi-ange. Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer, mais il semblait avoir ressenti ma présence.

-Comment va t-elle ? Me questionna t-il dans un murmure songeur. Je haussai les sourcils. Alec semblait réellement pensif et un tantinet nerveux.

-Elle va mieux. La petite est hors de danger, la blessure n'était pas profonde.

-Bien.

La voix de mon Nephilim était rauque et sourde. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers son flanc, il câlinât encore sa marque. Je levai les yeux au ciel et m'approchai de son dos. J'hésitai un moment, mais ne le voyant pas me repousser je vins plus près, collant mon torse contre son dos je glissai mes mains sur sa taille et en profitai pour glisser mes doigts entre ceux de sa main qui caressaient sa rune. Dans le fond, nous pûmes entendre Isabelle conter à Luke, à l'autre bout du téléphone, ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je profitai de cet instant pour tourner Alexander face à moi.

-Que se passe t-il ? Je voulu embrasser sa joue, mais à peine l'eus-je effleuré que le brun me repoussa avec gentillesse. _Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait, bon sang._ Je pensai qu'il briserait notre étreinte mais à ma grande surprise, Alec entoura ma taille et vint se serrer un plus contre moi. Confus, je lui demandai :

-J'ose espérer.. n'avoir rien fait de mal qui puisse te mettre autant en retrait..

-Non. Souffla t-il en croisant mon regard. Je pus y apercevoir ses magnifiques iris bleues d'où de petits éclats blancs naissaient. Sa pupille rétrécit et son regard devint doux et affectueux. Un poids s'envola. Je souris de soulagement mais, même si je mourrai d'envie de capturer ses lèvres, je n'insistai pas.

-Je me demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire.. ?

-A propos ? L'interrogeai-je.

-Toi..Michaël..Comment faire pour éviter que..il se tut un instant et jeta un coup d'œil au niveau de mon cou. Pour éviter que tout cela se reproduise. On ignore jusqu'à quel point cette chose peut te faire du mal. Si Michaël est derrière tout ça, je te jure que j-

-Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, Alec. L'interrompis-je en lui massant les bras et les épaules. Je l'avais écarté afin de plonger sérieusement mon regard dans le sien. On va le trouver et bientôt, tu vas connaître la vérité.

Le Nephilim me prit les mains posées sur ses épaules et les fit suspendre entre nos deux corps et me tint à peine le bout de mes doigts. Je le trouvai tellement adorable dans sa maladresse que je ne pus retenir un sourire. Isabelle revint hâtivement vers nous, le téléphone à la main.

-Alec, Clary a disparu !

Alec et moi échangeâmes mutuellement un regard interdit avant de s'éloigner de l'un l'autre. J'entendis le brun pester au sujet de la petite Fairchild.

-Quand va t-elle songer à grandir..

-Alec, stop ! On doit retourner à l'institut tout de suite.

-As-tu réussi à avoir Luke ? Demandai-je.

-Oui, il est sur le chemin vers le loft. Jocelyne est retournée à l'Institut, on doit l'aider à retrouver Clary, Alec.

-Je rentre à l'institut.. Annonça soudainement le brun en s'affairant de sa veste. Mais il est hors de question que j'aide cette femme. Renchérit-il d'un ton sec.

-Je t'en prie Alec ce n'est pas le moment pour ça ! Essaie de mettre ta rancœur de côté cinq minutes et pense à ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver !

L'idée de voir mon Nephilim se mêler des affaires des Fairchild ne me plaisait guère. Car jamais rien ne bon n'en résultait. Néanmoins, j'étais du même avis qu'Isabelle. Seule et avec le peu d'expérience qu'elle avait, Clary courait un grand danger en dehors de l'Institut. _Même-si je doute de la sûreté de cette cathédrale avec tout ce qui s'y trame en ce moment.._ Me dis-je, cachant un sourire railleur. Alec me lança un regard étrange. J'y vis de l'inquiétude, mais je ne sus déceler pourquoi. Las, il soupira d'abandon puis intima à sa sœur de partir d'un geste de la tête.

-On rentre..on verra ce qu'on peut faire sur place.

Isabelle la tête de la marche suivit de son frère qui s'arrêta quelques instants devant la louve.

-Je vais m'occuper d'elle, tu peux partir tranquille.

-Justement..rétorqua t-il assez froidement. Il leva ses yeux vers moi et ajouta : Je ne le suis pas.

D'une infini tendresse il effleura mon bras. Je câlinai le sien au passage et après avoir échangé un dernier regard tous deux aussi inquiets pour l'un comme pour l'autre, il partit rejoindre sa sœur certainement déjà sortie du loft.

* * *

Clary ignorait où elle se trouvait. Cela faisait déjà vingt bonnes minutes qu'elle avait repris conscience mais elle avait l'impression que quelques parcelles de lucidité restaient bloquées. Sa vue était légèrement floue, elle put entendre des cris bestiaux et autres lamentations qui lui donnaient froid dans le dos, mais c'était comme si un voile opaque accablait son champ de vision. La rousse savait que les hurlements et les pleurs n'étaient guère loin d'elle, voire peut-être autour d'elle. Elle renifla un peu, une odeur de rouille et de renfermé atteignit ses narines. _Je bouge.. je ne suis pas stable.._ Elle baissa ses yeux vers ses pieds mais ne vit qu'il plate forme circulaire au dessous d'elle. L'endroit où elle était enfermée ressemblait à une cage plus haute que large. Elle ne put à peine tendre ses bras afin de les passer entre les barreaux. Un choque électrique repoussa son geste. Clary comprit alors que ce qu'elle prit pour un voile opaque n'était autre qu'une barrière autour de la cage où elle se trouvait.

-Hé ! Cria t-elle. Sortez-moi de là !

Un vertige la prit et les images de ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt lui revinrent en mémoire. Après le départ de la fratrie Lightwood, Clary s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre en pensant douloureusement à son frère..Jace. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là et, ni l'un ni l'autre ne désiraient que de tels événements se passent ainsi autour d'eux. _Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tout tournent ainsi..?_ S'était-elle dit en repensant à son ancienne vie. Sa vie avec Simon, le chanteur du groupe de _« lavement au champagne »._ Elle rit. Les bandes dessinées qu'elle illustrait pour lui, rappelaient curieusement le monde dans lequel elle se trouvait aujourd'hui. Le monde obscure. Comme quoi, tous deux faisaient enfin parti du monde auquel ils avaient tant de fois imaginé. Et pourtant..Clary désirât tant fuir loin de tout ceci. Sa stèle entre ses mains elle traça dans les airs la rune de courage en combat. Puis celle de célérité. Elle sourit. _Tout ça..c'est Jace qui me l'a enseigné.._ Songea t-elle en posant sa stèle sur son lit. _Or..il n'est pas là.._ Clary ne désirait qu'une chose. Le retrouver. Cependant, elle s'était dit qu'Alec avait raison sur un point, elle avait entamé tout cela sans connaître le monde des Shadowhunters et elle ne désirait pas plus que cela approfondir le sujet pour le moment. Elle ne sentait pas " _comme eux"_ pour l'instant. Mais en voyant toutes ces runes sur son corps et les images dans son esprit de tous les combats qu'elle avait eu au cours de ces derniers mois, cela lui rappela qu'elle n'était plus une terrestre.

-Je suis Clary. Et je retrouverai mon frère moi-même.

Ses yeux s'illuminèrent par une lueur combative. Elle avait abandonné sa stèle et son carnet de croquis sur le lit et partit loin de l'institut avec une seule idée en tête : trouver Jace par tous les moyens qui lui seraient possibles.

-Je suis partie vers le pont de Brooklyn.. je voulais voir Magnus.. Petit à petit, Clary, assise en tailleur dans sa cage se remit en mémoire les derniers instants qui la poussèrent à se retrouver ainsi dans un tel endroit.

Une camionnette avait klaxonnée. Mais Clary avait continué sa route, désirant traverser rapidement le pont. Sur la route, la camionnette klaxonna une deuxième fois et la rousse reconnut le son. Elle soupira en lâchant ses épaules et se tourna vers le véhicule qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu, gênant les autres voitures d'où les conducteurs klaxonnaient à leur tour de mécontentement.

-Clary ! Cria Luke qui descendait de la camionnette suivit de près par Jocelyne.

La rousse adressa à peine un regard à sa mère qui semblait pourtant morte d'inquiétude. Celle-ci tenta une approche affectueuse mais l'adolescente avait reculé froidement. Elle en voulait toujours à sa mère pour ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire à Jace.

-Clary..je t'en prie, rentrons à l'institut. Commença Jocelyne mais la posture fermée de sa fille ne l'avait guère aidé à s'affirmer. Elle lança un regard de détresse à Luke qui pourtant, comprenant la jeune fille et lui-même, en voulait un tantinet à Jocelyne sur tous les secrets et le mensonges qu'elle avait pu leur dire. _Tu ne nous protèges pas ainsi, Jocelyne.._ Avait pensé le loup. Mais il savait que Clary n'était pas en sûreté à l'extérieur.

-Hé..appela t-il d'une voix douce. Allons ailleurs afin de discuter Clary, tu ne peux pas te permettre de rester seule ainsi. Luke fit mine de regarder autour d'eux. Il fait déjà nuit noire Clary, les démons pourraient t'attaquer à n'importe quel moment !

-Qu'ils viennent, peut-être me conduiront-ils à Jace.

-Clary..soupira Luke.

-Et puis j'en ai déjà tué, ce ne sont pas eux qui m'inquiète le plus aujourd'hui.. Avait-elle ajouté, un regard lourd de sous entendus posé sur sa mère.

-Sans ta stèle ni aucune arme cela va être difficile. Fit remarquer l'alpha en souriant, railleur.

-T'es de son côté maintenant ?

-Je veux juste te savoir en sécurité, Clary ! Objecta Luke.

Clary se souvint alors, qu'à ce moment là, elle voulut rétorquer avec une critique cinglante mais un portail s'était ouvert derrière elle tandis qu'un bras en était sorti afin de la tirer en arrière. Les cris de sa mère et de Luke lui étaient à peine parvenus aux oreilles mais elle se souvint avoir clairement vu..

-Doth..Murmura Clary en se dressant dans sa cage. Elle tourna sur elle-même, mais la barrière opaque lui bloquait toute visibilité.

-Doth ! Où es-tu ?! Cri a t-elle, espérant que la sorcière se montre. Et c'est ce qui arriva. S'évaporant telle de la buée sur un miroir, la barrière se mit à disparaître enfin laissant apercevoir Dorothéa. Mais Clary eut un geste de recule en remarquant les veines noires, pulsant sous sa peau halée et longeant tout son corps même son visage.

-C'est vraiment toi.. souffla t-elle, l'air incrédule.

-Tu ne crains rien.. lui informa la jeune femme. Valentin ne te veut aucun mal à toi. Au même moment, le cri strident d'un enfant se fit entendre et fit taire tous les autres dans la soute. Clary se rendit compte alors qu'elle pouvait également voir ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle. D'innombrables cages où des personnes étaient enfermées. _Les enfants disparus.._ Se dit-elle en se rendant compte qu'ils y avaient bien plus d'enfants que d'adultes dans les cages ou encore enchaînés contre les parois de la soute.

-On est sur le bateau de Valentin ? Se précipita t-elle à demander tout en s'accrochant aux barreaux de sa cage.

-Oui, je t'ai fait traverser un portail. Il dit qu'il est grand temps pour toi d'être auprès de lui.

-Auprès de lui ? Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas, Doth.. L'adolescente se mit à pleurer doucement. Je te croyais morte.

Dorothéa baissa les yeux et un air sombre se peint sur son visage.

-Valentin..m'a gardé pour ses expériences.

-Q-quoi.. ?

-Calme-toi, il ne va pas tarder.

-Doth, fais-moi sortir de là !

-Je ne peux pas.. dit-elle d'une voix désolée.

La sorcière commença à s'éloigner dans la pénombre.

-Non, Doth je t'en prie reviens ! Tu peux nous faire sortir d'ici, on doit s'échapper !

D'un geste rapide et violent, la jeune femme fonça sur la cage et s'agrippa aux barreaux en faisant face à la rousse. La fureur dans son regard intimida cette dernière.

-Tu ne comprends pas. Il n'y aucun moyen de s'échapper.. et puis..Le visage de Dorothéa semblait se briser en milles morceaux, une intense douleur que Clary ne sut comprendre sur l'instant y était visible. Vous m'avez à peine cherché..

-C'est faux ! On a tout fait pour te trouver Doth !

-Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir continué ? Sa voix semblait brisée.

Clary entrouvrit les lèvres mais resta décontenancée quelques instants. Dans un tremblement, elle reprit :

-Magnus ne sentait plus ta magie. C'est pour cela que j'ai été si surprise en te voyant apparaître devant moi.

La sorcière grimaça amèrement.

-Je te croyais morte.. pleura l'adolescente en caressant affectueusement la joue droite de son aînée. Celle-ci ne refusa pas le geste et vint même lover son visage contre la paume de la petite main tremblante de sa cadette.

-Aide-nous à sortir d'ici, je t'en prie..Supplia la rousse.

Un instant, Dorothéa sembla hésiter et l'air songeur, elle fit apparaître des flammes oranges et noires autour de ses mains.

-Écarte-toi. Ordonna t-elle à sa cadette.

 **Alec :**

Isabelle et moi arrivâmes enfin à l'Institut. J'étais resté très silencieux en chemin tandis que ma sœur m'avait donné des détails sur ce qu'il s'était passé avec la louve. _Qu'on enquête ou non, cela ne changera rien si les sbires de Valentin se donnent la mort. On ne trouvera pas de piste menant à Jace à ce train là._ Me dis-je tandis que nous traversions le centre opérationnel.

-On doit vite prévenir l'Enclave que les vampires n'ont rien à voir dans cette affaire. Aldertree continue toujours à douter d'eux.

-Tu vois, s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr Izzy, c'est qu'il doute un peu de tout le monde ce gars. Comme si cela avancerait les choses..

-C'est toi qui dis ça ? Me lança t-elle railleuse. Je réfutai ses sous entendus d'un claquement de langue. Je suis contente que tu aies suivi mon conseil d'ailleurs !

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Magnus. Rit-elle.

Nous tournâmes dans un couloir menant au bureau du directeur, dorénavant occupé par Victor Aldertree.

-Pas maintenant, Izzy. Rétorquai-je fermement sans lui adresser un regard.

-Je me doute..mais attends-toi au pire quand on aura enfin un peu de répit..

Je souris malgré moi. _Elle est bornée._ Nous longeâmes les couloirs et nous aperçûmes que le bureau était fermé. Je toisai ma sœur d'un air curieux mais elle répondit en secouant négativement la tête.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, je ne savais pas qu'il était sur le terrain lui aussi.

Je soupirai d'agacement. Je fis mine de regarder autour de moi et tapotai mes cuisses nerveusement. Je réfléchis à ce que nous pouvions faire afin de prévenir au plus vite Aldertree. Sur le chemin du retour nous avions contacté le _« grand chef »_ absent mais nous n'eûmes aucune réponse de sa part.

-On doit trouver Lydia. Dis-je en reprenant hâtivement notre marche.

-Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne soit pas partie avec Aldertree.

-Pourtant c'est le cas.

D'un même geste souple et tous deux décontenancés, ma sœur et moi nous retournâmes afin de faire face à Jocelyne qui nous toisait intensément. Je fronçai les sourcils, elle était la dernière personne que je tenais à croiser ces jours-ci.

-Isabelle, Luke t'a dit pour Clary, je me trompe ?

-On est rentré aussi vite qu'on a pu, mais là on doit chercher Lydia.

-Je viens de vous le dire, dit-elle en s'approchant de nous, elle est sur le terrain avec Aldertree. Il m'a autorisé à quitter l'Institut afin de retrouver ma fille mais..Toute seule, je ne peux pas.

-Nous n-

J'interrompis ma sœur en me tenant droit devant Jocelyne, une main expressive s'agitant au moindre mot que je prononça, la voix dure.

-Vous manquez tuer mon frère et, maintenant vous nous suppliez de retrouver Clary ? Ne nous manquez pas de respect sous prétexte que nous ne sommes que des enfants à vos yeux !

-Je n'ai pas cette prétention là, Alec tu dois me croire.

-J'ai cru votre fille aussi..c'est pour ça que j'ai risqué gros en vous sauvant. Je la dévisageai froidement puis ajoutai : Maintenant je regrette.

Je tournai sur mes talons et m'éloigna furieusement de cette femme. Isabelle me retint par le bras tandis que Jocelyne nous poursuivit encore une fois.

-Je sais où se trouve Clary en ce moment et, en la retrouvant vous trouverez Jace aussi.

-Alec écoute là cinq minutes. Me supplia presque Isabelle. Je posai mes yeux sur ma sœur et pris une profonde inspiration avant de faire à nouveau face à cette femme.

-Parlez. Dis-je.

-Je connais la personne qui l'a enlevée et..pour certaines raisons, tout porte à croire qu'elle est une envoyée de Valentin.

-Cela voudrait dire..que Clary se trouve sur le bateau de Valentin ? Questionna ma sœur.

-Ce même bateau où se trouve Jace. Nous fit-elle en nous défiant presque.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-C'est bien beau, mais on a toujours aucune piste pouvant nous mener à ce bateau. Peut importe où se trouve votre fille, on a rien pour la retrouver.

Je fis mine de partir mais les dernières paroles de Jocelyne me figèrent.

-Nous non, mais toi oui.

Passant ma tête par dessus l'épaule je la questionnai d'un seul regard.

-Jace est ton parabataï, non? Alors ceci devrait marcher.

Nous la vîmes sortir une petite pierre noire de sa poche. Je secouai la tête, incrédule. _Où a t-elle eu ça ?_ Ma sœur posa la même question à haute voix.

-Luke me l'a confié pour que je te la donne, Alec.

-Seules les sœurs de Fer détiennent les pierres d'Adamas ! S'exclama Isabelle mais Jocelyne rétorqua bien vite en nous informant que la mère de Luke était justement, une sœur de Fer.

Les deux femmes parlèrent entre elles, mais mon esprit se perdit peu à peu. Les yeux toujours rivés sur la pierre je restai comme hypnotisé par la gravure dorée. _La rune de parabataï._

-Jace..murmurai-je sans m'en rendre compte.

-Alec ?

La voix d'Isabelle me fit revenir. Il semblait que les deux femmes attendaient depuis un moment une réponse de ma part. Et afin de leur en donner une , je tendis la main vers Jocelyne.

-Donnez-moi ça.

Elle hocha la tête comprenant qu'il était hors de question pour moi de laisser s'échapper une telle chance.

 _« Ne fais pas ça.. »_ Je sursautai et me mis à chercher autour de nous la provenance de cette voix.

-Hé, mais qu'est-ce t'as ? Me demanda Isabelle.

-Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous vient de dire quelque chose.. ? Osai-je demander, incertain de ce que j'avais entendu.

Mais elles me répondirent toutes les deux d'un secouement de tête. Je déglutis. _Encore une hallucination ?_ Pensai-je tout en me remémorant mon étrange vision que j'eus chez Magnus. Je fixai avec attention la rune de parabataï gravée dans le caillou noir. _Elle était la seule rune qui me restait..pourquoi ?_

 _« Ne fais pas ça..je t'en prie.. »_

La voix revint, mais cette fois-ci je fis tout pour cacher mon malaise. _C'est dans ta tête tout ça..calme-toi._ Essayai-je de me rassurer. Mais plus on approchait de ma chambre, plus la voix se fit de plus en plus intelligible.

 _« Éveille-toi..n'aie pas peur..ne fais pas ça..éveille-toi.. »_ Je n'entendis qu'une seule voix, mais les mots se percutèrent en échos et se mélangèrent inlassablement sans même laisser le temps à une phrase de se former totalement. Mais l'inflexion changeait entre deux. Calme et tendre puis rude et enfin pleureuse et soucieuse.. Mais sa douceur restait le même. Jamais stridente ou rauque, non, toujours souple et douce malgré les émotions qui variaient.

 _« Tu sais que je suis là..arrête...ne va pas plus loin..laisse-moi t'aider.. »_

Tout devenait de plus en plus clair. Je m'efforçai à rester silencieux et impassibles mais les tremblements dans mes mains étaient incontrôlables. Je retirai mon haut et jetai un coup d'œil, fébrile, sur ma rune de parabataï. Isabelle dut s'inquiéter de mon manque de réaction car elle posa délicatement une main sur mon ventre, après m'avoir laissé m'allonger.

-Tu veux vraiment le faire.. ? Tu es si fatigué ces temps-ci..

-Il n'y a qu'ainsi qu'on pourra retrouver Clary et Jace dans le même temps. Intervint Jocelyne. La lueur dans son regard me rappela celle qu'avait Clary lorsque sa seule et unique préoccupation était de retrouver sa mère. _Il a fallu que cette idiote parte seule retrouver Jace..à croire qu'elle aime attirer l'attention sur elle._ Pestai-je intérieurement. Puis, un court instant, nous pûmes apercevoir une ombre de doute dans ses yeux.

-Tu te sens à même de le faire ? Me demanda Jocelyne.

Je pris une profonde inspiration afin de contenir le venin que je voulais lui cracher. Isabelle s'en chargea à ma place.

-Vous nous demandez de l'aide et maintenant vous doutez de mon frère ? C'est quoi le problème, que risque Alec ?

Il était si rare d'entendre ma sœur s'adresser ainsi, si froidement, à quelqu'un envers qui elle n'avait pourtant pas de grandes rancœurs. Pour cela, j'admirai ma cadette. Je me surpris à penser en ce même instant, que ma petite sœur était devenue une sacrée femme, pleine de hargne. De son côté, Jocelyne déglutit. Je commençai à perdre patience.

-Il faut..il ne faut pas que tu te laisses submerger par l'énergie que va dégager la pierre. Tu vas plonger dans une sorte de méditation et à travers ton esprit et le lien qui t'unit à Jace, tu vas devoir le chercher entre chaque maille. Mais ne va pas trop loin, je t'en prie..

Isabelle me jeta un coup d'œil inquiet avant de se recentrer sur Jocelyne.

-Il va revenir ? On est d'accord, mon frère va revenir ? S'emporta t-elle.

Je me relevai et soupirai, las.

-Izzy..

-Non, Alec cette fois tu la fermes ! Jocelyne, répondez-moi !

-Il faut qu'il soit prudent. Il doit garder en tête quelque chose qui le rattache à cette pièce. Qui rattacha sa conscience pour que son esprit de s'égare pas.

-S'égarer..murmura ma sœur l'air désarçonnée. Elle quitta le lit d'un et reprit avec véhémence. Non, Alec ! Ne fais pas ça !

 _« Ne fais pas ça.. »_

Un acouphène aiguë me fit grimacer tandis que j'essayai de raisonner ma petite sœur.

-Il est hors de question que je te perde, Alec ! Debout !

-Non, Izzy si grâce à ça je peux fouiller un peu plus à travers mon lien de parabataï et trouver Jace avant que..avant que l'Enclave ou qui que ce soir d'autre..je fis un pause et jetai un regard noir vers Jocelyne qui fuyait du sien et repris : Avant que quelqu'un ne lui fasse du mal..Izzy, laisse-moi retrouver Jace avant ça.

-Je ne veux pas te perdre..Souffla t-elle. Elle se retenait de pleurer depuis des jours, je le voyais bien et ce que je lui demandai lui était tout bonnement dur à accepter. Je m'en rendis compte. Mais le vide que je ressentais en moi depuis la disparition de Jace me tuait également à petit feu. _Il est trop tard pour reculer.._ Me dis-je. Sans vraiment me contrôler j'avais moi-même supplié ma sœur du plus profond de mon cœur.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui..

Nous vîmes ma sœur essuyer violemment et du revers de la main les larmes qui avaient sillonnées son visage. Elle se laissa tomber sur le bord du lit avant de se pencher et embrasser mon front. Je m'allongeai tout en l'étreignant d'un bras.

-Va trop loin et je te botte le cul comme jamais à ton réveil.

Je hochai la tête. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à ma cadette, je fixai intensément la pierre noire et inspirai profondément. _Jace.._ Je fermai les yeux et fis le vide dans mon esprit. Jocelyne commença à me répéter inlassablement les mêmes conseils que tout à l'heure, mais je passai outre ne me concentrant uniquement sur Jace..mon parabataï..mon meilleur, mon frère..mon..

 _« Non.. »_

Je sentais de la chaleur se dégager de la pierre.

 _« N'y va pas.. »_

Je la sentis parcourir mon corps et palper ma rune. Elle activait mon lien. La sensation..était bien plus intense que les fois où j'avais tenté de le pister avec et pour unique instrument ma stèle. J'eus beau être allongé, un vertige me prit.

 _« Michaël..aide-le.. »_

Soudain, j'eus l'impression de pouvoir me déplacer à travers les ténèbres de mon esprit et d'avoir la possibilité d'ouvrir les yeux alors c'est ce que je fis. Du noir..un épais brouillard noir m'entourait. Cependant, levant mes bras et tournant mes mains je m'aperçus que j'étais nu sans aucune rune sur mon corps. _L'angoisse..le remord.._ Je baisai les yeux vers mon flanc gauche et ne vis plus ma rune de parabataï. _Non..Jace !_

 _« Tu ne devais pas y aller.. »_

Je fis un tour sur moi-même et constatai qu'un fin halo blanc brillait à travers l'épais brouillard.

 _« Ne t'éloigne pas.. »_

Presque désinhibé de volonté, je fis mine de m'avancer vers cet halo blanc mais une voix familière raisonna derrière moi.

«- Je suis arrivé aujourd'hui..je m'appelle Jace. »

\- Alec.. »

 _C'est nous.._ Je me hâtai vers les images qui défilaient devant mes yeux, délaissant le halo blanc, qui lui, ne semblait pas me mener à mon frère.

 _« Non, reviens ! »_

Plus je traversai mes souvenirs, plus je revivais toutes ces anciennes émotions que j'eus ressenti pour lui à travers toutes ces images et plus je sentais l'énergie de la pierre envahir mon corps. _Jace.._ Elle prenait possession de moi.. _Jace.._ Elle contrôla mes envies, les décuplait même. _Par l'Ange..Jace reviens-moi._

-Jace..

* * *

Une semaine..ce mot se répétait sans cesse dans son esprit. Simon déambulait les mains dans les poches de sa veste -et d'un pas peu assuré- dans les rues de New York. Magnus lui avait donné une semaine afin de lui apporter son paiement, mais Simon était déjà en retard d'une semaine et demi. Pour son plus grand soulagement, Magnus ne l'en avait pas sanctionné mais le vampire savait qu'il ne devait pas abuser de la patience du sorcier. _J'espère que le frère d'Isabelle n'a pas eu vent de mon retard sinon, lui, je sais qu'il ne va pas se gêner pour me passer un savon que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier.._ Pensa le vampire. _Mais en même temps..la paiement de Magnus est vraiment bidon !_ Simon continuait son chemin sans même prendre le temps de regarder le nom des rues. Il savait exactement où il devait se rendre.

-Devoir récupérer une relique égyptienne à l'hôtel Dumort..autant me tuer directement ça ira plus vite Magnus ! Râla Simon en tournant à l'angle d'une rue.

L'adolescent n'en revenait toujours pas que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, avait accepté de le protéger de Raphaël pour ensuite lui demander de voler une relique à ce dernier, en guise de paiement.

-Il n'y a aucune logique dans tout ça !

Après être sorti de la dernière ruelle qui menait au Dumort, Simon se glissa derrière un mur menant au dépôt à ordures de l'hôtel. Cependant, après avoir aperçu la silhouette de Raphaël, il se dissimula bien vite derrière une benne à ordures. S'il avait été encore en vie, il aurait retenu sa respiration sûrement déjà bien saccadée. Normalement, à la distance où il se trouvait, il n'aurait pas été en mesure d'entendre la conversation que menait Raphaël, mais ses sens étant décuplés par son statut de vampire lui permettaient d'écouter clairement ce qu'il se disait.

-Je ne comprends pas ce que vous cherchez en venant ici. Les membres de mon clan n'osent pas sortir en votre présence.

-Pourquoi cela ? Auraient-ils quelque chose à cacher ? Simon reconnut aisément cette voix d'homme au timbre hautain. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ! C'est pas le moment de me faire repérer par Aldertree._ Mais celle de la jeune femme, lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne sut dire qui.

-Nous enquêtons sur certains meurtres et disparitions qui ont eu lieu dernièrement. Signala la jeune femme calmement.

-Vous parlez des disparitions des créatures obscures ? L'Enclave se déciderait enfin à nous venir en aide ? Demanda Raphaël un tantinet railleur.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien eu du côté des vampires. Reprit Aldertree.

-Vous vous moquez de moi, cela fait des jours que j'essaie de contacter l'Enclave mais je suis resté sans appels de votre part ! Siffla le vampire entre ses canines.

-Nous avons été mis en contact avec l'Enclave que depuis peu de temps et nous sommes seulement au courant pour la disparition de lycanthropes et de fées. Aucune autre information ne nous a été donnée vis à vis des vampires et très peu chez les sorciers. Argumenta assez nerveusement la jeune femme. Petit à petit, Simon reconnu alors que la femme n'était autre que Lydia.

-C'est pour ça que vous avez demandé à vos gentils petits soldats de n'interroger que des vampires ?

-Les nouvelles vont vites. S'amusa Aldertree. Je reste sur ma position, je ne suis pas certain que vous soyez tout blanc dans cette histoire, notamment les meurtres. Peut-être que les disparitions n'ont rien à voir avec vous mais pour les cadavres d'enfants, qu'en est-il ?

-Boire du sang humain est contre les accords, mon clan le sait très bien.

-Je ne parlais pas d'enfants humains..

Un silence que Simon trouva un peu pesant s'installa quelques secondes. Néanmoins, le chef des vampires de New York reprit avec calme.

-Vous nous pensez capables de boire du sang de sorciers ou de fées ?

-Qu'en est-il des loups garous ?

- _Dios_ _mío_ ! Quelle horreur, trop peur de choper la gale. Se moqua le vampire. Simon gardait en mémoire les querelles entre lycanthropes et vampires et se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi cette guerre semblait être plus symbolique, comme un automatisme plutôt qu'un véritable conflit. Il passa outre suite à la réponse d'Aldertree.

-Pourtant, votre casier n'est pas tout vierge. Vous avez commis de beaux délits sous les ordres de votre cheffe, Mademoiselle Belcourt.

-Camille n'est plus la cheffe de ce clan. Nous ne faisons plus tout ça sous mes ordres.

-Mais vous n'avez jamais contredit ceux de votre..ancienne cheffe, donc, pourquoi arrêter maintenant ?

-Je vous l'ai dit. Mon clan connaît les lois et, nous les appliquons. Si je me tiens devant vous c'est bien parce que je garde de bons termes avec l'Enclave, oui ou non ?

Lydia voulut prendre la parole mais Aldertree l'interrompit.

-Ne pensez pas que tous vos crimes resterons sous silence longtemps. Si vous nous cachez des informations essentielles à propos des cadavres de ces enfants du monde obscure, attendez-vous à de sévères répercutions.

-Des menaces .. ? Simon entendit le sifflement sauvage et rauque de Raphaël et déglutit.

-Nous ne ferons rien, tant que nous n'aurons rien éclaircit ! S'emporta la blonde en calmant les deux hommes.

-Plutôt que d'interroger et menacer inutilement les miens, pourquoi ne pas essayer pour une fois d'être vraiment utile et de trouver le véritable coupable. Certains membres de mon clan ont disparu et vous autres chasseurs d'ombres tournez en rond comme des lions en cage en accusant impunément les créatures obscures.

-Restez à votre place. Grogna le chef de l'Institut de New York.

-Laquelle ?Ne sommes-nous pas sur un pied d'égalité ? Ayez la décence de dire ouvertement ce que vous pensez de nous, soyez moins lâches que Valentin Morgerstern.

Un autre silence, encore plus lourd.

-Encore un mot de votre part, Monsieur Santiago..et je vous fais arrêter pour insubordination.

-Victor, stop ! Cria Lydia.

Raphaël sourit narquoisement faisant saillir ses blanches canines de vampire sous les éclats de la lune.

-Nous ne sommes pas vos pions..

-Vous..-

Dans une impulsion inexpliquée, Simon sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha des trois autres qui le regardaient curieusement, des yeux grands ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Raphaël n'est pas un criminel. Hacha Simon d'une voix assez chevrotante. Il fit néanmoins de son mieux pour garder contenance. Le Mexicain toisait du coin de l'œil et un sourcil relevé d'un air curieux, sont cadet qui se tenait fébrilement à ses côtés. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent tant la colère affluait en lui. _Que vient-il faire ici celui-là.. ?_

-Je te demande pardon.. Simon, c'est bien ça ?

Ledit Simon roula les yeux en l'air, agacé par l'attitude toujours aussi hautaine du basané.

-Je plaide en la faveur de Raphaël. La seule à avoir commis des crimes dans le passé, c'est Camille. En revanche, j'ai cru comprendre que vous n'étiez pas là pour rendre des comptes à mon chef.

Raphaël leva une paire sourcils, quelque peu stupéfait par les paroles de Simon.

-Vous l'avez interrogé, il a répondu..pourquoi ne pas s'en tenir là ? Je suis presque sûr que vous avez autre chose à faire que de perdre votre temps ici. Et puis..

Simon hésita un instant avant de reprendre d'un ton plus sarcastique qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'attitude d'Aldertree l'avait sûrement un peu dérangé, se dit-il pour rassurer la soudaine véhémence qu'il fut incapable de contrôler.

-Je doute que ce soit dans les accords, de menacer librement un être potentiellement innocent.

Raphaël réfuta d'un claquement de langue - et l'air agacé - la remarque du vampire assez maladroite. _Qu'est-ce qu'il entend par « potentiellement » ce crétin ?!_

Aldertree et Lydia baissèrent les yeux quelques secondes, bien que le basané confronta à nouveau avec agressivité le jeune vampire. Simon termina railleusement.

-Cela doit être sévèrement puni par l'Enclave, non ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle punissait aussi les Shadowhunters..et certainement pour moins que ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Lydia qui déglutit. Hors, en ce moment même..je doute que vous soyez en position d'effectuer quoi que ce soit envers mon chef. Et pendant que vous perdez votre temps ici, d'autres disparitions sont peut-être encore en cours.

Les deux chasseurs d'ombre échangèrent un regard avant de tourner les talons. Aldertree fut le premier à partir après avoir signaler à Raphaël :

-Ne vous croyez en sécurité. Si nous trouvons le moindre indice qui vous porte préjudice, vous en subirez les conséquences.

-Devant la loi, uniquement. Ajouta Raphaël.

Après avoir perdu les deux chasseurs d'ombre de leur champ de vision, Simon se laissa tomber lourdement au sol, ses jambes s'étaient dérobées sous lui. Il semblait prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Ils vont me tuer.. bredouilla t-il les yeux exorbités par la peur.

-T'essayais de faire quoi en les provoquant ainsi ? Siffla Raphaël en empoignant son cadet par le col de sa veste. Il le souleva avec facilité et le plaqua contre la benne à ordure non loin d'eux.

-Je pensai avoir été assez clair la dernière fois..tu n'as plus ta place ici.

Simon soutint nerveusement les yeux noirs de son aîné qui le menaçait de ses canines et d'un sifflement rauque. Après avoir déglutit douloureusement, Simon repoussa fermement mais sans aucune animosité Raphaël qui s'écarta d'un pas.

-Je n'aime pas l'injustice. Avoua t-il simplement.

Le Mexicain resta interdit quelques instants, puis après avoir pouffé dédaigneusement il tourna les talons et fit mine de retourner à l'hôtel. Simon le rattrapa en usant de ses pouvoirs de vampire, bloquant son chemin.

-Le chef de l'Institut ne t'a pas peut-être rien fait, mais je ne vais pas me gêner pour te botter le cul si tu continues ainsi à jouer avec mes nerfs !

-Je ne suis pas venu te demander clémence Raphaël..j-juste..

L'aîné grogna à nouveau et, étrangement, attendit que Simon argumente un peu plus.

-Parle !

-J-je peux te voler ?

Le chef des vampires Dumort vit rouge et envoya valser dans les airs son cadet. Ce dernier secoua sa tête afin de reprendre un peu pied, puis voyant son aîné s'en aller avec véhémence il hurla.

-Je te jure que c'est pas moi ! C'est la faute de ce sorcier allumé ! Mais Raphaël continua son chemin.

Le plus jeune soupira et épousseta sa veste pleine de poussière suite à la chute qu'il avait faite.

-Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn mon œil..Grand charlatant timbré ouais ! Pesta t-il dans un murmure grognon.

Une tornade brune arriva de plein fouet et, se posta avec prudence devant lui.

-C'est Magnus qui te fais venir ?

Simon cligna des yeux, complètement ahuri de voir à nouveau son aîné devant lui.

-Tu m'as entendu ? Gloussa t-il nerveusement. Tu sais, si c'est ton pote, sache que j'ai rien dit de mal sur lui ! S'emporta Simon, inquiet du regard étrange que lui lançait Raphaël. Après avoir détaillé son cadet de haut en bas, le chef soupira d'abandon et relâcha ses épaules.

-Entre..murmura t-il sans adresser un quelconque regard accueillant au jeune vampire. Simon hésita quelques instants tandis que son aîné avait déjà entamé la marche. Il se précipita finalement à le suivre.

Une fois que les deux hommes arrivèrent dans la suite de Raphaël -non sans des remarques douteuses de la part de certains membres du clan qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil la venue du vampire qui les avait tous trahi-, ils s'installèrent sur le divan, un écart bien marqué entre eux deux.

-Que veux Magnus, pourquoi ne s'est-il pas déplacé lui-même ?

-En fait, si je suis ici ce n'est pas vraiment parce que Magnus désire te demander quoi que ce soit.. Il déglutit à nouveau douloureusement avant de reprendre. Il préfère m'envoyer jouer les voleurs de la nuit !

Raphaël, l'air amusé dit :

-Tu lui dois quelque chose..c'est ça ?

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent hocha la tête. Un autre soupire de la part de son aîné se fit entendre. Simon osa poser ses yeux sur lui. Raphaël, de sa posture toujours aussi solennelle mais arborant la gracieuseté du vampire affirmé qu'il était, se tint avec lassitude la tête en usant de son index comme d'un porte tête, son coude plié sur l'accoudoir du divan. La pâleur de sa peau faisait ressortir avec intensité la noirceur de ses cheveux et de ses yeux. Simon trouvait que cela lui donnait un air naturellement sévère. Pourtant.. _Il a les traits du visage si fin..je n'avais jamais remarqué, mais il paraît plus jeune que moi au final._

-T'as quel âge ? Questionna Simon usant une nouvelle fois de son grand don de « non réflexion ».

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Rien ! Oublie, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Simon croisa ses bras contre son torse et fit mine de regarder autour de lui. Un peu partout, mais il fit bien attention à ne pas croiser le regard de Raphaël. _Il doit me juger et me dénigrer à mort !_ Et pourtant, s'il y avait fait attention, il aurait pu voir à travers le regard de son aîné un certain amusement sans animosité, aucune.

-Et donc tu t'es dit que tu pouvais aisément me voler ? Railla t-il.

-N-non, bien sûr que non ! Mais..j'ai pas trop le choix. Bredouilla Simon en se raclant la gorge.

-On a toujours le choix Simon.

-Ah oui ? Et tu as eu le choix de devenir un vampire peut-être ? Rétorqua Simon plus froidement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Raphaël resta muet, ne pouvant contredire son cadet.

-Tu sembles toujours aussi mal à l'aise.. Constata le plus vieux des vampires.

Leur regard opposait toujours consciencieusement celui de l'autre. Chacun d'eux semblait redouter ce qu'il pourrait trouver à travers les yeux de son semblable.

-En effet, d'autant plus que les loups me mènent un peu la vie dure. Simon fixa le plafond richement décoré.

-Pourquoi te mêler à eux dans ce cas ? Raphaël regardait évasivement la moquette impeccable de son sol.

-Mon amour pour les chiens me perdra ! Rit le cadet en jouant avec les plis de son pantalon.

-T'es déjà mort.. fit remarquer l'aîné en triturant ses boutons de manchettes.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Soudain, trouvant la situation ridicule et lassé par tous les événements de cette nuit, le chef des vampires se leva et se dirigea vers une vitrine qui enfermait précieusement de nombreuses antiquités.

-Que t'a demandé Magnus exactement ?

Simon se leva du divan à son tour, mais resta à l'écart de Raphaël et frottait nerveusement ses mains contre ses hanches.

-Euh..il m'a parlé d'une relique égyptienne..un espèce de machin doré avec un truc vert orné dessus..je crois.

Le Mexicain pouffa moqueusement avant de rétorquer.

-Un machin doré orné d'un truc vert..t'as de la chance que je sais de quoi tu parles sinon cela aurait été bien difficile pour toi de me le voler.

-Oui enfin..si tu me le donnes, j'ai plus vraiment besoin de savoir ce que sait !

Raphaël lui lança un regard sombre par dessus son épaule avant de prendre entre ses mains un petit bracelet en or effectivement orné d'une d'un petit blason vert.

-C'est quoi cette horreur.. ? Grimaça Simon en prenant le bracelet.

-Un scarabée. Le bracelet en lui-même n'a aucune valeur à part le fait qu'il soit fait en or, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. En revanche..c'est le scarabée que recherche Magnus.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn doit avoir mieux à faire que de chercher des insectes fossilisés !

Raphaël sourit en coin.

-Le scarabée est un symbole des plus importants en Égypte. _Khéper._.qui est la prononciation égyptienne veut aussi dire « se transformer ». On l'associe à la création et dans le monde obscure..notamment chez les sorciers, la création est un domaine presque sacré. Grâce à ce scarabée Magnus va pouvoir amplifier chacun de ses sorts. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas pu s'en servir avant parce que Camille devait tout faire pour l'en éloigner..

-Ah ouais..fit Simon semblant un tantinet impressionné. C'est fou ce que les vampires ont comme savoir. Renchérit-il tout en examinant l'objet. Raphaël lui reprit bien vite des mains. Le plus jeune protesta.

-Je croyais que tu me le donnais.

-J'ai une condition à t'imposer.

Les épaules de Simon tombèrent lourdement. Il ferma les yeux avec lassitude, commençant à avoir assez qu'on se joue de lui. _Il y a pas marqué "bonne poire" sur mon front.._

-Je t'écoute..souffla t-il.

Raphaël fit mine de regarder la relique, puis se pinçant les lèvres il posa un regard dur voire presque haineux sur l'adolescent en face de lui qui sentit un horrible frisson parcourir son corps, faisant dresser ses cheveux.

-Reviens au Dumort..en me jurant une fidélité absolue.

Après avoir lâché la bombe, Raphaël tendit le bras ainsi que la main qui tenait la relique, vers Simon qui parut quelque peu interdit face à la demande de Raphaël.

-J-je ne comprends pas..tout à l'heure tu me crachais presque visage de ne pas revenir et maintenant tu me demandes de faire à nouveau parti du clan ?

-Tu m'as mal compris..

-Pas compris du tout, même. Bredouilla Simon qui n'osait toujours pas prendre possession de la relique que lui tendait Raphaël.

-Je t'aide à finaliser ton paiement envers Magnus Bane. Et toi..tu te devras de toujours répondre présent, peu importe la raison qui me pousse à t'appeler.

Simon eut un geste de recule et, fronçant les sourcils avec inquiétude il demanda :

-Tu ne me demandes pas de revenir dans le clan .. ?

-Tu pourras rester au Dumort si tu le souhaites. Mon repère est ici. Mais mon clan est grand et d'autres membres se terrent ailleurs. Toi, tu peux rester tel que tu es. Le Simon Lewis abandonné par tous et qui erre sans grand but précis dans les rues de New York à la recherche d'une place vacante dans un groupe sociale du monde obscure. Je ne te demande pas de jurer fidélité au clan..je te demande de m'être fidèle, à moi.

Bien qu'il fut dans l'incapacité de transpirer, Simon se souvint de la sensation des gouttes de sueur froide perlant sur son front.

-T-tu me demandes d'être ton petit chien..en fait.

-Tu devrais pourtant savoir que je n'aime pas la race canine. Néanmoins c'est bel et bien ce que je te demande d'être.

-M-mais enfin c'est ridicule !

-Donc tu refuses ?

-Ouais ! S'emporta nerveusement Simon. C'est exactement ça, je refuse d'être ton esclave en échange d'un vulgaire scarabée.

Simon avait beau se sentir mal à l'aise, même après avoir refusé avec véhémence la proposition de Raphaël il ne semblait pas à en mesure de quitter le repère Dumort. Il faisait toujours face à son aîné qui souriait toujours aussi railleusement et avec provocation. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Simon fit saillir ses canines en sifflant sauvagement. Raphaël ne resta pas sans réponse et grogna à son tour et commença à tourner autour de l'adolescent qui se concentrait à ne pas perdre de vu le chef du clan des vampires de New York.

-On dirait que tu as appris à jouer de tes pulsions.

-J'ai encore du mal à tout contrôler.. avoua fébrilement Simon, sachant pertinemment que dévoiler cette information ne lui serait d'aucune aide. Raphaël s'amusa à faire reculer prudemment son cadet jusqu'à l'acculer contre le bar à cocktails de sa suite. Simon déglutit lorsqu'il sentit le nez de son homologue effleurer sa gorge. Même s'il n'en avait pas besoin, Raphaël s'efforça à respirer afin d'user de son souffle qui caressa la peau froide de Simon qui grogna et semblait fébrile et sensible à ses provocations.

-Tu ne connais pas un dixième de ce que tu pourrais être en mesure d'accomplir si tu savais contrôler tes pouvoirs de vampire. Susurra Raphaël au creux de l'oreille du plus jeune qui perdit littéralement le contrôle de lui-même. Ses canines sortirent plus encore et, usant de sa force de vampire il retourna son aîné et le plaqua à son tour contre le mini bar. Empoignant violemment ses cheveux noirs désormais décoiffés, il lui tira la tête en arrière afin d'avoir un libre accès à son cou. Le plus vieux ricana suavement en sentant les crocs se son cadet se planter dans sa chaire.

-Je réitère ma question.. dit-il d'une voix rauque. Me jures-tu fidélité ?

Pour toute réponse, Simon planta plus férocement ses crocs dans le cou de Raphaël jusqu'à en déchirer sa peau. Le plus vieux ne put cacher une grimace de douleur qui satisfit son assaillant. L'adolescent, malgré la peur qui emparait toujours son esprit, s'étonna à prendre du plaisir à mordre ainsi une proie, bloquant toute possibilité à cette dernière de s'échapper. Ses instincts de vampire, s'éveillaient de plus en plus. Simon en prit clairement conscience ce soir là.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 6

Hello guys ! :)

J'ai enfin réussi à terminer ce chapitre, oh mon dieu, je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre, je voyais les jours défiler, je m'inquiétai tellement, je savais que je mettrai du temps pour ce chapitre mais autant je ne pensais pas non plus :'( ! Mais c'était vraiment compliqué de faire plus vite avec mon épaule, en plus de mes cours et des examens médicaux, ce fut deux pénibles semaines dernièrement " En plus j'ai juste tout le temps envie d'écrire en ce moment, pendant mes cours en amphithéâtre, j'ai déjà préparer trois tonnes de brouillons pour la mise en ordre des trois prochains chapitre qui suivront celui-ci ! Et j'ai trop hâte de m'y mettre ! De plus, je vous prépare un petit one shot Malec tout mignon qui arrivera dans quelques jours ! Je l'écrivais en parallèle avec ce chapitre-ci, afin de ne pas trop rendre de retard non plus pour le prochain chapitre de ma fic. Du coup le one shot est bien avancé, et il ne sera pas non plus très très long, c'est juste un petit délire sur notre couple favori ;) !

Donc, comme vous le verrez plus bas, ce chapitre est en deux parties, je m'explique: ce chapitre en deux parties est concrètement l'élément déclencheur qui va me faire avancer la fiction un peu plus dans l'action ! Et donc, comme les détails vont être longs, j'ai besoin de le faire en deux parties ! A savoir d'avance que la deuxième sera certainement bien plus longue que celle que je viens de vous publier ! Mais il n'y aura pas non plus que du blabla, non non, je tiens à garder l'action sur le premier plan ! Mais comme c'est avant tout une fiction romantique, la deuxième partie va aussi être un engrenage important dans la relation Alec/ Magnus et ...Alec/Gabriel/ Michaël, et oui ! :D

Dans cette première partie, Simon est absent, car je devais me concentrer sur Jace/ Alec et leur soucis respectifs, mais Simon revient en force dans la deuxième partie, car j'ai cruellement besoin de lui haha !

Clary et Alec auront aussi leur petit moment réconciliation pour très très bientôt, on dirait pas comme ça, mais sans parler d'amour, c'est un pairing que j'apprécie assez, j'aime les voir se chamailler je ne veux pas les voir se détester dans ma fiction, nop nop ! Puis dans mon scénario, pas possible, nop !

Avant de passer aux habituels remerciements, j'ai une question très très importante à vous poser qui m'aidera un peu pour les prochains chapitres..:

Que pensez-vous du trio Catarina/Magnus/Ragnor ?

Et maintenant, place aux remerciements pour tous ceux m'ayant si fortement soutenus ! J'ai tous hâte de vous revoir et je dis bienvenu à tous les nouveaux ! :D

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **(hey ! j'ai gardé ton nom de guest mais t'en fais pas, j'ai répondu à ton com ;) )  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

Je suis si heureuse et fière de partager ma fiction et, de tout cœur merci à vous tous ! Bonne lecture :)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre VI: A la recherche du temps perdu : première partie_  
**

Tous deux attentifs aux moindres faits et gestes de la petite louve toujours endormie sur le canapé, Magnus et Luke discutaient des événements produits dans cette même et unique soirée, aussi déroutants et épuisants les uns comme les autres. Luke confirma au sorcier que cette petite est l'une de ses connaissances et qu'elle est la fille d'une femme, membre de son clan.

-Son père a disparu. Avait-il précisé. Tous ces événements, toutes ces attaques et autres meurtres chez les créatures obscures ne laissaient pas sans rappeler à Magnus tout ce qui s'était passé pendant l'insurrection. Luke ne put qu'opiner. Lui-même, avait été participant puis victime après être devenu un loup garou. Il ne pouvait que comprendre les craintes de Magnus, de faire à nouveau face à une nouvelle guerre entre créatures obscures et chasseurs d'ombres.

-Cette fois-ci, les choses auront changés, l'Enclave est prête à passer à l'offensive. Annonça alors Luke, l'air sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Le sorcier ne put retenir un hoquet moqueur.

-Je suis vieux, mais pas sénile. L'Enclave ne lèvera pas le petit doigt tant que les hauts placés ne seront pas à cent pour-cent sûrs de ce qu'ils peuvent y gagner où y perdre. D'un pas souple, il s'approcha de la baie vitrée et laissa son regard de démon se perdre sur le paysage nocturne de Brooklyn. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils aient choisi de n'agir que maintenant ? Ils se fichent bien de ces créatures mortes et l'âme tourmentée entre les griffes de Valentin. Ce qu'ils veulent, c'est la Coupe. Et si ces sacrifices doivent être nécessaires, tu es le mieux placé pour savoir que l'Enclave en gouttera tous les bénéfices.

Le lycanthrope ne put s'empêcher de baisser douloureusement les yeux. Il continua d'observer l'enfant et songea à son clan. _Je dois rester sur mes gardes.._ Se dit-il.

-Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette histoire.. Ajouta Magnus qui claqua des doigts pour se faire apparaître un cocktail entre ses doigts. Pourquoi ajouter des enfants à l'équation ?

-Les simples expérimentations de Valentin n'ont rien de normales, Magnus.

-Ce n'est pas ça..disons que je ne comprends pas sa soudaine lubie envers les enfants du monde obscure. Il leva légèrement le coude afin de plaquer ses lèvres sur le bord de son verre. Luke fronça les sourcils, l'air curieux.

-Tu sous entends quoi ?

-Grâce à Isabelle et la découverte qu'elle a faite ce soir avec la petite louve. On sait que les vampires n'ont rien à voir là dedans. J'ai contacté une amie sorcière il y a de cela quelques semaines, juste après que tu m'aies parlé des disparitions.

-Quand on est venu récupéré Simon, c'est ça ?

Magnus opina. Il se permit une pause, l'air songeur puis après une autre gorgée de sa boisson, il reprit en agitant sa main expressivement.

-Mon amie m'a informé, que seuls des sorciers aux origines démoniaques nobles avait été enlevés voire..tués, totalement vidés de leur sang.

Le loup s'approcha d'un pas prudent vers le sorcier et l'interrogea du regard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu entends par des « origines démoniaques nobles » ?

La mâchoires du sorcier se crispa. Il sembla trouver un soudain arrière goût amère dans son cocktail.

-Des progénitures..de démons supérieurs. De prince, par exemple..d'anges déchus. En d'autres termes, j'ai l'impression que Valentin recherche une nouvelle forme de pouvoir.

-Mais comment Valentin a t-il pu savoir que ces enfants sorciers descendaient de lignées si nobles ? S'inquiéta Luke.

-Alors ça..je l'ignore.

-Doit-on s'inquiéter d'éventuels traîtres dans nos propres clans ?

Magnus grimaça nerveusement puis posa son verre sur une table de chevet où une lampe reposait aussi.

-Je le crains.

Ses yeux de chats se posèrent sur la petite, dont la respiration était devenue plus calme est régulière qu'à son arrivée. Luke fit mine de regarder autour de lui puis demanda :

-Mais que recherche t-il à travers les autres créatures obscures, telle que les fées, les vampires et les miens ?

-Des sorciers au sang noble, ça ne court pas les rues. Je suppose qu'il essaie d'égaliser avec ce qu'il trouve.. Il y a tant de mystères à élucider dans cette histoire.

-Je suis bien d'accord.. Rétorqua Luke d'un ton las. Et maintenant Clary joue les troubles fêtes !

Magnus eut un rire taquin.

-En même temps.. qui peut lui en vouloir ? Ce qu'elle vit n'a rien de facile même si je dois bien l'avouer il va bien falloir qu'un jour elle se décide à faire un choix.

Le lycanthrope leva un sourcil interrogatif à l'écoute des propos du sorcier. Avant qu'il ne puisse le questionner sur quoi que ce soit d'autre, son hôte ajouta :

-Et dire que c'est à ce cher Alexander d'aller la retrouver. Je doute qu'il accepte sans broncher.

Le sourire amusé aux lèvres, il reprit son verre qu'il remplit à nouveau d'un claquement de doigt. Allant boire une gorgée, il se figea bien vite suite aux sous entendus du loup.

-Je doute qu'il fasse longtemps le difficile cette fois-ci. Luke se pencha au dessus de la louve. Passant ses bras derrière le petit corps qu'il souleva dans ses bras.

-On parle d'Alec, là. S'enquît à faire remarquer Magnus, railleur.

-Mais on parle aussi du parabataï de Jace.

-Je ne vois pas le rapport.

Magnus posa un regard précautionneux sur le lycanthrope qui déglutit. Luke remarqua la subite tension qui émanait du sorcier.

-Clary s'est fait enlevée par Doth'. Annonça alors Luke.

Les rétines félines de son hôte rétrécirent et il avait l'impression que Magnus était capable de jeter des éclairs d'un simple regard.

-Mais je ne ressentais plus sa magie..siffla t-il entre ses dents serrées.

-C'est pour cela, que Jocelyne et moi craignons, tout comme toi, que Valentin ait recommencé ces expérimentations. Des veines noires étaient visib-..

Le court d'un instant, un acouphène rendit presque sourd le sorcier qui semblait figé hors du temps. Luke continuait son récit, contant chaque détail à propos de l'enlèvement de Clary. Mais le demi-démon songeait alors à la vision du jeune néphilim aux yeux bleus. _« J'ai vu une femme..peau mate, cheveux longs..des veines noires partout sur son corps, son visage et ses bras.. »_. _C'était Dorothéa..Alexander à vu Dorothéa..Alors tout ça, tout ce qu'il a vu serait vrai ?_

-C'est pour ça que j'ai confié la pierre d'Adamas à Jocelyne..Alec Lightwood est notre unique moyen de retrouver Clary et Jace en même temps.

Le cerveau du sorcier sembla se remettre en marche au quart de tour.

-La pierre de..

Magnus se contre ficha de la manière dont le lycanthrope s'était procuré cet instrument que Magnus qualifiait de hautement dangereux voire de tabou et sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. Comprenant l'inquiétude du sorcier, Luke serra un peu plus la petite dans ses bras puis avança prudemment vers l'homme.

-Il peut y arriver, il..

-Tu devrais ramener la petite chez elle. L'interrompit le sorcier d'une voix acerbe. Mais le loup, le ton plus doucereux tenta d'argumenter son choix.

-Tu sais très bien que Jocelyne ne p-

-Tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si cette femme avait su faire face à ses responsabilité au bond moment. Il est hors de question que je laisse Alec entrer dans se cercle vicieux.

Magnus reposa son verre avec véhémence, quelques éclaboussures salirent le napperon en dentelles couvrant la table. S'affairant promptement, le demi-démon ordonna à Luke de quitter son loft.

-La petite à besoin d'être auprès des siens. A son réveil, si le moindre problème survient tu n'as qu'à me prévenir je ferai le nécessaire. Maintenant si tu veux bien sortir de mes pattes, j'ai un nephilim à raisonner. Annonça sèchement le sorcier, ignorant totalement que le demi-ange avait déjà cédé à la procédure.

-Magnus, je-

Malgré la colère qui affluait en lui, Magnus su garder une gracieuse souplesse en tournant la taille et postant son corps svelte et bien plus grand que le loup en face de ce dernier.

-Vous saviez très bien qu'il était impossible pour Alec de refuser. Mais vous ignorez à quel point il est vulnérable et fébrile psychologiquement en ce moment. Son esprit pourrait se briser, il-

Tandis qu'il montait d'un ton et s'emportait contre le lycanthrope un portail s'ouvrit bien violemment dans l'appartement du sorcier qui eut un pas de recul en le voyant apparaître. Luke serra la petite louve dans ses bras en évitant un éventuel choque. Une femme au cheveux blancs, en bataille et légèrement tâchés d'une étrange substance noire que Magnus eut du mal à définir sur le moment, apparut en portant à bout de bras un homme semblant inconscient et bien mal en point. Le portail se ferma et la femme tomba à genoux et ne put maintenir le poids de l'homme plus longtemps. Magnus reconnut aussitôt les deux nouveaux arrivants.

-Catarina.. ! Paniqua t-il en aidant la sorcière, dont la peau arborait les mêmes tâches noires que dans ces cheveux. De plus près, Magnus reconnu l'ichor de démon : Ma pauvre chérie, que t'est-il arrivée ? Questionna t-il tout en examinant les quelques blessures sur son front et ses épaules. Sa veste beige tombait en lambeaux. Essoufflée, elle réussit à articuler tout de même quelques mots.

-Le portail...un démon, je- ah- ! Elle se maintint douloureusement l'épaule droite, plus sévèrement blessée que les autres parties de son corps.

-Viens par ici, assieds-toi là.

Luke, qui était resté à l'écart jusqu'à lors observait la scène avec stupeur. Il proposa son aide au sorcier mais ce dernier ouvrit soudainement un portail à la volée.

-Il mène tout droit au restaurant chinois où se terre ta meute. Pars et protège les tiens plutôt que de t'occuper des autres, n'oublie pas que tu as une famille Luke.

Les yeux mordorés de Magnus le toisèrent avec intensité.

-Laisse-moi m'occuper de la mienne.. Souffla t-il après avoir reposer son attention sur Catarina qui occupait désormais le canapé. Elle pointait du doigt l'autre homme, toujours allongé au sol. Magnus reconnu aisément Michaël.

-Aide.. tenta de dire la jeune femme mais Magnus la fit taire doucement, un sourire se voulant apaisant plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Ça va aller.. Murmura t-il.

L'alpha jeta un dernier coup d'œil penaud sur la silhouette du sorcier puis emprunta le portail que ce dernier lui avait ouvert afin de retourner près des siens. La faille inter-dimensionnelle se referma suite à un claquement de doigts de la part de Magnus. Après avoir surélevé la tête de son amie avec un coussin, il partit s'occuper de l'Archange recouvert d'ichor et du sang qui s'écoulait de ses propres blessures. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le transporta jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Je ne suis pas contre ramener des garçons dans mon lit, mais toi, t'étais loin de faire partie de ma liste !

Il s'en doutât, mais il n'eut aucune réponse de la part du roux qui semblait être inconscient depuis plusieurs heures. Il prit son pouls. Magnus grimaça, il ne sentit rien. Il passa une main devant le visage sale de Michaël et put percevoir un léger souffle effleurer sa peau.

-Bon, au moins il respire..

 _Je ne pensai pas te revoir si tôt.. clams pas maintenant._

-Alexander va avoir besoin d'explications. Dit le sorcier à l'attention du blessé : Alors, évite de manger les pissenlits par la racines trop tôt.

Magnus referma les pans de la porte qui donnait sur sa chambre et laissa le roux se reposer. De nouveau auprès de Catarina, il se mit à genoux et examina soigneusement les blessures qu'elle arborait. _Rien de sérieux, heureusement.._ Avec deux doigts, il tâta trois fois chaque blessure et fit apparaître une petite bulle blanche au dessus de chacune. Il partit dans sa cuisine et revint bien vite avec un pot en fer de forme cylindrique. Posant le couvercle sur le sol, il examina le baume couleur rouille et grimaça à l'attention de son amie.

-Ça risque de faire un peu mal.

-Je connais ce genre de baume, Magnus..souffla t-elle. Elle ferma les yeux et tourna la tête, face au plafond : Fais vite, cet homme a bien plus besoin de soins que moi.

-Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Catarina. Tout seul, je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour ce cher Michaël. Informa le demi-démon en passant la baume sur l'épaule meurtrie de son amie. La bulle de magie se dissout et se mélangea au baume au rythme des caresses circulaires que prodiguait Magnus sur la plaie. Catarina grimaça quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux avec stupéfaction. Elle tourna vivement sa tête vers l'homme qui fut dérouté par l'expression si surprise de son amie.

-Quoi ? Je t'ai fait si mal que ça ?

-Qui est Michaël ? S'étonna t-elle. C'est quand même pas le prénom de cet homme ?

-Bah si.

-Et tu le connais d'où ? Ne me dis pas que c'est de ta faute si je l'ai retrouvé dans cet état là !

-Non mais ça ne va pas ? Pour qui tu me prends, un _serial-killer_ ?

Magnus fit mine d'être outré par les sous entendus de la sorcière qui le fixait toujours aussi suspicieusement. Néanmoins, comprenant son étonnement, il aida la jeune femme à se rallonger et s'expliqua tout en continuant ses soins.

-Je connais cet homme. Il m'a demandé un service il y a de cela quelques jours mais..j'ai dû refuser.

-Quel genre de service.. ?

-Je vois que tu n'as pas eu le temps de discuter avec lui..

Catarina leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pas vraiment, il a voulu se jeter sur moi et je l'ai assommé avec le couvercle d'une poubelle. Il ne semblait pas vraiment prompt à la discussion si tu veux mon avis.

Magnus ne put retenir un rire moqueur.

-Et ça se dit médecin. Tu as assommé un blessé, sérieusement ?

-Il a essayé de m'attaquer ! Protesta la sorcière les pommettes prenant une teinte bleue foncée.

-Oh, tu bleuies ! Ce que t'es mignonne.. s'amusa le sorcier en partant replacer le baume dans sa cuisine. Catarina se dressa et s'assit sur le bord du canapé. Elle se massa la nuque puis son épaule dont la plaie commençait à se refermer.

-Merci, Magnus. Dit-elle en voyant l'hôte du loft revenir avec une artillerie lourde de potions en tout genre. Elle comprit que c'était pour Michaël.

-Je ne sais même pas si je vais être en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit.. murmura Magnus plus pour lui-même que pour inquiéter Catarina. Cette dernière examina les fioles.

-Je suis désolée, mais une grandes partie de mes fioles ont été brisées pendant la lutte.

-Tu m'as parlé d'un démon. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

Tous deux triaient les fioles et autres ingrédients pouvant servir à concocter une potion de soin parmi tous les produits que possédait Magnus. Catarina conta sa mésaventure.

-Je sortais de l'hôpital quand je suis tombé sur cet homme. J'ai vu très vite qu'il était mal en point, j'ai voulu appeler une ambulance afin de l'amener au plus vite se faire soigner mais..je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il lui a pris, il a essayé de se débattre, il me disait de fuir puis quelque chose semblait l'animer et le rendre complètement fou ! C'était la première fois que je faisais face à un tel cas et dans la panique..

-Tu as trouvé plus juste de l'anesthésier un coup de couvercle en aluminium. Oui, ça tient la route.. Termina Magnus, railleur.

-Ce n'est pas drôle Magnus. Je n'aurai jamais fait ça si j'avais su qu'un démon était à ses trousses !

Le sorcier aux yeux de chats se massa discrètement la gorge et se remit en mémoire la douloureuse expérience qu'il avait vécu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, auprès d'Alexander. _Est-ce démon, la cause de tous les maux qui accable Michaël ?_

-Cette vermine a réussi à passer à travers les limbes du portail. A peine fûmes nous chez moi que ce démon essaya de s'en prendre à lui.

-Quel genre de démon ?

-Une pure vermine de bas rang, le genre à s'en prendre aux plus faibles..

 _Non..ça ne peut pas être ça. Ce genre démon n'est pas en mesure de poser une quelconque malédiction.._ Songea Magnus, toujours à l'écoute de son amie qui poursuivit son récit.

-Le tuer fut assez simple, mais m'en approcher.. Il était constamment en train de tourner autour de cet homme, je n'osai lancer un sort craignant lui faire encore plus de mal. Cette pourriture a saccagé tout mon appartement. J'ai perdu de précieuses potions de soins. J'ai hésité trop longtemps pour attaquer et cette bestiole a réussi à m'attaquer. Mais une fois près de moi j'ai su la faire partir en poussière..L'ichor me rendait juste incapable de bouger par la suite.

Elle resta silencieuse quelques secondes, l'air songeur. La sorcière adressa un regard désolé à son ami qui sourit d'emblée.

-Pardon d'être venue si précipitamment. Je ne savais pas vers qui me tourner.

-Hé, fit doucement Magnus, tu m'as tant de fois aidé..Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Cat'.

Il se pencha pour embrasser le front dorénavant guérit de son amie qui enroula ses bras autour de se taille afin de l'étreindre affectueusement. Néanmoins, n'oubliant pas le blessé dans la chambre de Magnus, tous deux se remirent à trier les potions. Catarina secoua soudainement la tête d'un air las.

-J'espère qu'il va s'en sortir.

-Je suis sûr que oui..Michaël m'a prouvé qu'il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac..Assura Magnus tout en examinant le contenu d'une petite sacoche en suédine. J'en ai juste assez pour un baume..susurra t-il d'un air agacé.

-Tu le connais vraiment, ce type ? Questionna curieusement l'argentée.

-Je te l'ai dit, il est venu quémander mon aide !

-Pourquoi avoir refusé ?

-J-..une contrainte.

-De quel genre ?

Magnus râla en levant dramatiquement les mains au ciel.

-On a pas le temps pour ça, Catarina prépare moi un baume avec ça je dois trouver un anesthésiant assez puissant pour calmer son mal.

Le sorcier s'éclipsa du salon mais ne se dirigea pas tout de suite vers la cuisine. Non, il se rendit dans sa chambre où se reposait Michaël qui semblait gémir dans son sommeil.

-Mais que t'est-il arrivé.. ? Murmura le demi-démon en toisant d'un air fort inquiet le roux.

 _Gabriel.._ Des bribes de souvenirs apparurent dans l'esprit de l'archange qui remuait de plus en plus. Derrière ses paupières, il chercha une image plus nette de son ami. _Gabriel..je te retrouverai.._

 _« Aide-le.. »  
_

 **Clary :**

Nous dévalions un escalier en fer, mais évitâmes d'entrer en contact avec les rambardes rouillées. Il était inutile de se blesser sans raisons. Sans ma stèle, je ne me sentais pas capable de supporter plusieurs blessures. Nous ignorions toujours ce qu'il nous attendait au bout de cet escalier. Dorothéa m'avait finalement libéré et nous étions aussitôt parties à la recherche de Jace.

-Il y a des cabines au bout de ce couloir. Je sais que ton frère à l'habitude de se réfugier là-bas lorsqu'il ne veut pas croiser Valentin.

Je crispai la mâchoire suite à la désignation de Dorothéa sur Jace qui serait mon frère. J'avais beau avoir fait la fière et avoir tenté de garder la tête haute face à tout cela, je n'en restai pas moins toujours aussi perdue. _Mais ce n'est pas en fuyant les problèmes que tout s'arrangera.._ Me dis-je en balayant le couloir du regard. Les panneaux métalliques semblaient si vieux. J'ignorai où Valentin avait bien pu se procurer un tel tanker mais j'étais presque certaine cela ne s'était pas fait sans lutte. Des gilets accrochés à des crochets sur les portes des cabines semblaient prendre la poussière depuis des jours. Cela prouvait qu'ils n'étaient plus portés.

Nous continuâmes d'avancer à pas de loup, mais la vieillesse du lieu obligeait à quelques grincements de s'échapper, entre les plaques de fer, sous notre poids. Sans le vouloir, je cognai une porte avec mon coude et elle s'entrouvrit. Je n'eus pas le temps d'inspecter quoi que ce soit qu'une main m'agrippa l'épaule et une ombre me plaqua violemment contre le mur du couloir.

-Je ne veux voir perso-..Clary ?!

Sous mes yeux apeurés, se tenait Jace qui me toisait d'un air totalement désarçonné. Jace s'écarta promptement et fit mine de regarder autour de nous. Il remarqua Dorothéa qui avait accouru vers moi. Il eut un geste de recule en la voyant, je ne sus comprendre pourquoi.

-Toi..t-tu..tu es avec Valentin..

-Je suis là pour vous aider à vous échapper..

-N-non, on ne peut pas.

-Jace !

Reprenant mes esprits, je pris le visage de mon frère en coupe entre mes mains sales et certainement glacées et le forçai à me regarder.

-Je suis là pour toi, Jace..T'as rien à faire ici.

-Tu sais pas ce qui se passe..Clary, il faut que j'arrête Valentin.

-Et c'est bien pour ça que tu dois partir Jace ! Lui dis-je en faisant glisser mes mains le long de son corps afin d'attraper ses mains. Elles étaient moites bien qu'aussi froides que les miennes.

Je pris quelques secondes pour inspecter son visage et son corps. Des creux s'étaient formés sous ses pommettes et son pull retombait mollement sur ses épaules. Il avait maigri. Je déglutis et pressai gentiment ses mains afin de lui faire garder son attention sur moi.

-Jace..Sur le chemin Doth m'a parlé des expérimentations de Valentin..

-Non, Clary..tu ne sais rien !

-Ces enfants vont mourir si on ne se dépêche pas, Jace !

Le blond resta interdit quelques instants, puis passa son regard de Doth à moi.

-Tu lui as..vraiment tout dit ?

-Il fallait bien..qu'elle sache contre quoi elle devait lutter.

-Et je suis prête, Jace. Affirmai-je, la détermination bouillonnant dans mes veines. Ensemble, on va sortir d'ici et stopper les manigances de Valentin. Mais tu dois me croire Jace..t'as rien à faire ici.

Jace papillonna des yeux, semblant légèrement perdu, je pus voir aisément qu'il avait du mal à se décider ou bien à simplement réfléchir sur tout ça. _Mais le temps presse.._ Je ne gardai qu'une seule de ses mains entre la mienne et commençai à avancer. Derrière nous, Doth nous indiquait les couloirs à emprunter tandis qu'elle surveillait nos arrières. Soudain, en tournant dans un angle, un tuyau explosa devant nous, laissant s'échapper une fumée blanche.

-On s'approche de la chaufferie, nous informa Jace en camouflant son nez avec sa manche. Mes yeux me brûlaient et ma gorge s'enflammait à cause de l'odeur de fumée.

-Il y a un escalier qui permet de rejoindre le pont sans que l'on puisse se faire voir. Renchérit Dorotéa en nous indiquant du doigt, le chemin à suivre. Je voulais ouvrir les yeux et avancer mais un quinte de toux me transperça presque les poumons.

-Clary !

Jace me prit par les épaules et m'aida à avancer.

-Essaie de te couvrir la bouche.. me murmura t-il derrière sa manche. Je plaquai mes deux mains contre mon nez et ma bouche et trottinai avec l'aide de Jace. Dorothéa nous devança afin de sécuriser le périmètre mais à peine eut-elle tournée à l'angle du couloir qu'elle fut projeter par une onde de choc.

-Doth' ! Hurlai-je en accourant vers elle mais Jace me retint en deux enjambées.

-Non, reste avec moi Clary ! On n-

-Ah ! Voici venir le moment tant attendu.

Nous reconnûmes aisément la voix qui provenait du même endroit où l'onde de choc avait été déclenchée.

-Valentin... pestai-je entre mes dents serrées.

-Clarissa..ma chère fille.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent tandis qu'une silhouette se fit de plus en plus net à travers l'épaisse fumée qui s'échappait toujours des tuyaux cassés. Deux autres silhouettes apparurent à ses côtés. Puis trois autres et de plus en plus de monde se dressa aux côtés de Valentin, ce qui me fit comprendre que nous avions été repérés depuis un moment. _Quelqu'un nous aurait suivi et aurait averti Valentin ? Mais quand.. ?_ Me demandai-je intérieurement.

-Surtout, Clary..entendis-je Jace murmurer en ne quittant pas des yeux Valentin et ses sbires s'approcher de nous : Ne t'éloigne pas de moi.

Ce fut la première fois, que je pus lire une émotion qui pouvait se rapprocher à de la peur dans ses yeux de fauve.

-Clarissa, tu ne devais pas quitter ta cellule si tôt. Gronda Valentin en continuant à s'approcher de nous. Il intima l'ordre à ses sbires de rester en arrière. La fumée se dissipa peu à peu. Je pus distinguer des créatures obscures dans le même état que se trouvait Dorothéa. Bien que j'eus l'impression que leur démence était bien plus infernale que celle qui rongeait mon amie. Des loups à moitié métamorphosés ressemblaient plus à des êtres mal rafistolés qu'aux loups garous que je connaissais. Membres humanoïdes et bestiaux se confondaient et de grosses veines noires pulsaient sous leur peau. Le blanc des yeux des vampires virèrent au noir le plus profond et nous ne fûmes plus à même de distinguer leurs iris ni leurs pupilles. Quant aux sorciers..je n'en vis que deux. Un qui se tenait aux côtés de Valentin et qui lui murmura quelque chose le court d'un instant -il fut aisément reconnaissable par sa peau déformée ça et là sur son visage - puis l'autre, qui se tenait de profil et plus en retrait, la tête légèrement basse. Sa chevelure courte étincelait dans la pénombre comme si des paillettes d'or et d'argent lui avait été déposées dans ses mèches de cheveux. Peut-être était-ce sa marque, je l'ignorai. En revanche, ses yeux était cachés derrière un bandage taché de sang. Au final, après l'avoir mieux examiné je me demandai si ce personnage -parmi les créatures obscures- était réellement un sorcier ou non. Ce qui me fit douter fut les orbes bleus qui s'échappaient de ses doigts longs et fins. Ni l'un ni l'autre, néanmoins, ne dégageait la même prestance que Magnus Bane. Les doigts glacés de Jace s'entrelaçant aux miens me ramenèrent sur terre.

-On va devoir se faire une percer..

-Mais comment veux-tu qu-

-Vous n'irez nulle part. J'ai mis du temps à nous réunir, c'est le moment de se raconter quelques anecdotes en famille. Sourit Valentin, railleur.

-On ne sera jamais, une famille. Crachai-je en faisant un pas vers lui. Des vampires s'approchèrent de moi en sifflant agressivement.

-On se calme. Intima Valentin : Clarissa, que tu le veuilles ou non je suis ton père et mes enfants sont plus que tout pour moi. Je ne laisserai jamais, ma famille vivre dans ce monde où pullulent ces immondes créatures.

Il frappa violemment un loup qui gémit de douleur dans un criaillement strident. Mon cœur se pinça et je ne pus retenir une grimace de colère.

-Tu n'as pas à te servir d'eux comme ça !

-Ces criminels le méritent.

-Ils ne l'étaient pas tous.. Intervint soudainement Jace d'une voix rauque.

Le sourire de Valentin fut aussi insistant et railleur que ses yeux furent noirs.

-Leur existence est le pire des crimes.

Jace et moi eûmes un geste de recule.

-Capturez-les !

L'ordre fut donné. La horde de créatures obscures se rua sur nous. Il ne nous fallut que peu de temps avant de nous retourner pour courir à en perdre haleine et longer dans le sens inverse les couloirs que nous avions traversés plus tôt. Cependant nous entendîmes les loups se rapprocher et les vampires traversèrent les murs des cabines afin de nous devancer. Dans notre course, Jace sortit sa stèle et fit briller sa rune de célérité. Il m'accula dans un passage où plusieurs tuyaux s'entrelacèrent et me fit glisser le long de l'étroit passage.

-Montre-moi ta rune !

Je ne me fis pas prier et le laissai activer ma rune de célérité.

-On va devoir longer pour atteindre le bout. Cela doit bien nous mener quelque part.

-Mais où ? M'inquiétai-je.

Il eut un rire carnassier.

-Seul l'Ange nous le dira !

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis ne perdis pas une seconde de plus pour me remettre à traverser l'étroit passage. J'eus un soubresaut lorsqu'un tuyau fuita dans un bruit claquant.

-Ce rafiot tombe en miettes ! Râla Jace tout en surveillant nos arrières.

Je glissai mon corps du mieux que je le pouvais, tirant par moments sur mes vêtements qui se coinçaient sur un écrou rouillé. Très vite, mon haut se retrouva dans le même état quand celui de Jace qui affichait des accros ça et là. Nous atteignîmes enfin le bout et fûmes plus ou moins soulagés de n'apercevoir personnes dans les alentours. Nous nous trouvâmes dans un couloir qui menât à une seule porte. Nous ne pûmes faire de demi-tour, alors ne décidâmes d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait derrière la porte au fond du couloir.

-Attends..

Je me tournai vers le blond qui arracha une hache de sécurité incendie qui se trouvait derrière une vitre qu'il brisa de son poing. Il guérit vite ses éraflures en traçant une _iratze_.

Il me fit un clin d'œil en faisant tourner la hache dans sa main.

-On ne sait jamais ce qu'on peut trouver derrière cette porte. Il me tendit l'objet : Je vois que tu n'as pas ta stèle, quelle mauvaise chasseuse d'ombre tu fais là.

Je grimaçai un sourire et pris la hache.

-Depuis peu, mon mentor est absent. Me moquai-je.

-Alors il a tout intérêt à vite revenir te donner des cours. Rétorqua t-il en plongeant ses yeux de fauves dans les miens. Enfin, je pus y déceler la détermination et la chaleur habituelle qu'il arborait avec ferveur chaque fois qu'il sentait que sa vie était en danger mais qu'il était prêt à tout pour en démordre. Je retrouvai le Jace que j'aimai tant.

Reprenant constance, nous posâmes nos regards sur la poignée que je tournai en forçant un peu tant la rouille collait la serrure. La fumée qui se dégagea de l'intérieure nous poussa à protéger nos visages avec nos mains.

-La chaufferie ?

-J'ignorai qu'on pouvait y accéder également par là.

Jace fit mine de regarder autour de nous. De sa main libre, il entoura ma taille et m'obligea à avancer.

-Suis-moi, je sais qu'on pêut trouver une échelle de ce côté-ci qui mène directement à la cabine de contrôle. On pourra atteindre le pont ensuite.

J'opinai. Comme il l'avait annoncé, nous trouvâmes effectivement une échelle qui menait à une trappe. D'un geste concis de la tête il me demanda de passer la première. Alors que j'étais à mi-chemin, un bruit sourd se fit entendre derrière nous. Les créatures obscures que contrôlait Valentin venaient de nous retrouver. Je vis Jace activer sa rune de force et de courage en combat.

-Ouvre la trappe !

-Mais Jace !

-Dépêche-toi !

Je gravis aussi vite que possible l'échelle et secoua la poignée de la trappe dans tous les sens en poussant de toute mes forces. Mais quelque chose la bloquait de l'autre côté.

-Je n'y arrive pas, Jace !

-Utilise la hache !

Je jetai un coup d'œil incertain à l'objet puis commençai à cogner contre la plaque métallique avec. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose se planter dans mon mollet. Je hurlai de douleur et posai mon regard sur ce qui avait provoqué cela. Un vampire aux ongles affûtés s'était permis de me percer la peau. Je l'assommai du revers de la hache mais il m'entraîna dans sa chute.

-Ah-.. Je massai ma tempe après m'être cogné contre le sol.

-Clary !

J'entendis Jace crier mon nom avec inquiétude mais le décor commençait à tanguer autour de moi. Je secouai la tête pour reprendre mes esprits mais le vampire qui s'était relevé bien plus rapidement que moi, me projeta contre une des citernes à gaz de la chaufferie. Cependant, avant même que la créature obscure n'eut le temps de me faire d'avantage de mal une onde de choc la balaya au loin ainsi qu'un bon nombre des autres sbires qui nous entouraient plus tôt.

Je reconnus, un sentiment de joie dans la poitrine, la silhouette de Dorothéa qui nous rejoignit avec hâte.

-Il faut vite atteindre le pont !

Voyant que d'autres créatures arrivaient sur nous, Jace accourut et grimpa l'échelle en moins de temps qu'il ne le fallut pour le dire et défonça la porte après avoir récupérer la hache que j'avais laissée tomber au sol, lors de ma chute avec le vampire. Il me tendit une main que je voulus attraper mais je retins mon geste après avoir vu Dorothéa utiliser sa magie comme barrière.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

-Je vous fais gagner du temps ! Grimpez sur le pont, je vous rejoins dès que possible !

-Mais Doth' tu v-

-Clary, viens ! Me hurla Jace en empoignant mon bras.

Mais la barrière de Dorothéa se brisa violemment suite à une explosion qui nous surprit tous. Dans le feu de l'action, des créatures obscures moururent et leur cadavre gisait au sol dans une mare de sang qui s'étendait dans toute la chaufferie tant il y avait de corps ensanglantés. Au milieu des survivants et sous nos yeux médusés se tenait l'homme à la chevelure étincelante et aux yeux bandés. Les flammes bleues autour de lui me laissèrent penser qu'il était bel et bien un sorcier. Ce qui m'inquiéta, fut que sa puissance semblait bien supérieure à celle de Doth, qui, tout comme Jace et moi qui étions redescendus, eut un geste de recule face à lui.

-Eliott.. murmura t-elle.

-Valentin est en colère..

-Eliott, pars avec eux..

-Tu sais ce qu'il nous fait..quand il est en colère contre l'un d'entre nous. Pourquoi lui fais-tu cela ?

-Je t'en supplie, échappe-toi, Eliott..

Jace et moi-même restâmes en retrait. J'ignorai pourquoi mais il semblait que Doth connaissais cet individu prénommé Eliott. Sa voix était sans émotions, mais son frêle physique laissait supposer qu'il était bien jeune, un peu plus qu'un sorcier qui est censé avoir atteint l'âge adulte en tous cas. Mais sa force était bien développée et il nous en fit goutter à nouveau en nous projetant tous les trois violemment contre le mur en acier qui se plia sous la pression.

-M-ma stèle..gémit douloureusement Jace en tendant sa main vers la baguette qui se trouvait plus loin, près de la citerne à gaz.

Bien qu'il eut les yeux cachés derrières son bandage, Eliott nous donna l'impression qui put observer la stèle car il tourna le visage à l'endroit exacte où elle se trouvât. Un éclat de magie se concentra dans sa main gauche tandis que d'autres créatures obscures arrivèrent en renfort.

-Non ! Hurlai-je en prenant appui contre le mur pour sauter le plus loin possible. Je roulai, fis même quelques tonneaux sur le sol avant d'atteindre la citerne. L'onde de magie blessa mon épaule, tandis que je protégeai la stèle de mon corps. Je constatai que le garçon eut un geste de recule suite à cela. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait s'échapper de ma poitrine à tout moment, tant l'angoisse et le manque de temps m'oppressaient. Les cris bestiaux se firent entendre plus intensément et, sans vraiment comprendre ce que j'étais en train de faire, je remuai la pointe de la stèle dans l'air en formant un enchevêtrement de tracés et de courbes que je ne connaissais pas vraiment. Puis, sans attendre une seconde de plus je tournai la paume de ma main et brûla ma chaire avec la stèle. Je serrai mon poing fermement puis tendis mon bras et écartai mes doigts afin de laisser la rune briller face aux créatures obscures. _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ?_ Paniquai-je.

-C-Clary..

La rune continua de briller. Je restai interdite sous le spectacle que j'avais sous les yeux. Toutes les créatures obscures qui nous faisaient face s'étaient immobilisés en un éclair. Nous ne pûmes simplement voir que leurs yeux remuer faiblement et leurs membres trembler, comme s'ils lutaient pour se mouvoir. _C'est moi qui.._ Assise au même endroit, je n'osai bouger le moindre muscle.

-Clary ! Dorothéa accourut vers moi et m'aida à me relever : Clary, que s'est-il passé ?

-J-je..j'en sais rien. Mais je ne dois pas fermer la main.

-Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui pourrait se passer si tu refermes ta main ? Se hâta Jace à me demander.

 _Elle s'éteindra..la rune perdra son éclat._ Me dis-je avec une profonde certitude dont j'ignorai la provenance. Je secouai la tête d'un air déconcerté et reculai prudemment.

-Jace..on a pas beaucoup de temps..je ne peux pas fermer la main..j-je..

-Comment tu as réussi à faire ça.. murmura t-il d'un air interdit.

-Jace..commence à monter avec Doth. Réussi-je à dire. Je déglutis mais restai concentrée sur la posture de mon bras et me fis violence afin de maintenir mes doigts bien écartés.

-Clary, il est hors de question pour moi de t-

-Montez ! Ordonnai-je : Je vais reculer vers l'échelle..vous m'aiderez à monter à ce moment là.

Je jetai un coup d'œil rapide à Jace qui opina finalement. Nous nous lançâmes un dernier regard complice puis je me concentrai à nouveau sur la rune que je pus sentir brûler à travers la paume de main. Sa chaleur traversait mon bras, mais je sentais aussi qu'elle me privait peu à peu de mes forces. _Je ne tiendrai pas longtemps comme ça.._

-Clary ! J'entendis la voix de Dorothéa m'appeler depuis l'échelle. Je commençai donc à reculer. Les corps paralysés devant moi commencèrent à remuer leurs doigts avec plus d'aisance qu'il y a peu. Je ne pus reculer plus.

-Je ne peux pas, ils vont se remettre à bouger !

-Clary, tu dois nous rejoindre ! Me dit-elle en tendant sa main vers moi. _Comment la saisir ?_

Les loups se remirent à grogner et les vampires à geindre bestialement. Je commençai à me sentir mal et les frissons qui parcouraient mon avant bras n'aidèrent pas à stopper les tremblements dans ma main. Je reculai sur les talons et essayai d'attraper avec ma main libre les barreaux de l'échelle sans vraiment regarder où je tâtai.

-Clary ! La voix de Jace raisonna dans toute la chaufferie. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement par la suite. Son bras qui agrippa mon coude en me tirant vers le haut. Je sentis toute sa force à travers la pression qui enserrait ma peau. Dans la foulée, je refermai mon poing afin de me maintenir contre l'échelle et rejoindre les autres au plus vite. Les cris de rage se firent entendre et tous se ruèrent dans notre direction. Le dénommé Eliott quant à lui..se différencia du reste de la foule sauvage et incontrôlable en cheminant dans le sens inverse.

Son dos frêle fut la dernière image que j'aperçus de la chaufferie avant que Jace ne referme la plaque et ne la scelle d'une rune. Le souple coupé et le regard légèrement trouble je pris quelques secondes pour me reposer et rependre mes esprits. Jace me prit la main marquée par la rune et l'examina dans les détails.

-Je n'ai jamais vu cette rune..mais elle semble se refermer petit à petit.

Je l'examinai à mon tour afin d'en garder le plus de souvenirs possible..Mais je m'en souvenais encore très clairement sans savoir où je l'avais vu. _Si Jace ne l'a jamais vu, ce n'est pas lui qui me l'a apprise alors..Peut-être est-ce Alec ou Izzy .. ?_

Soudain, je sentis une agréable chaleur autour de mon visage qui me fit échapper un soupir d'aise.

-D-Doth.. ?

-Ta tempe est enflée..On pas le temps de vous voir tracer des _iratzes_. Elle voulu s'occuper de Jace mais ce dernier refusa en insistant sur le fait que nous devions rejoindre le pont au plus vite.

-On est dans la cabine de contrôle..j'ai pas l'impression qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde, on peut atteindre facilement le pont si on reste prudent. Informa mon amie sorcière en m'aidant à me relever. Sous mes pieds, des coups firent vibrer le sol.

-Ils essaient de forcer la porte. On bouge. Signala Jace en prenant la marche en tête.

Nous le suivîmes sans broncher tout en balayant la salle du regard. Tout était étrangement calme, comme si personne ne surveillait les lieux.

-Ça sent pas bon.. Grogna Jace. Il tourna prudemment la poignée de la porte menant sur l'extérieur du bateau. Mis a part le bruit des vagues qui clapotaient contre la coque du navire et, le vent qui sifflait dans nos oreilles nous n'entendîmes rien du tout. Rien qui ressemblait à un grognement de loup ou à des voix humaines.

-La barrière.., je vis Doth pointer son doigt dans une quelconque direction : Elle est tout autour, évitez de vous en approcher pour le moment.

-Tu peux me dire comment on va faire pour descendre de se rafiot ? Siffla Jace qui fit mine de regarder autour de nous.

Mais Doth ne lui répondit pas et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Des flammes d'une couleur orange striée de noir entoura sa main droite qu'elle tendit devant elle. Ses veines pulsèrent plus intensément sous sa peau.

-Doth !

-J'ai besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour vous frayer un passage..une fois ouvert, ne perdait pas une seule seconde pour vous enfuir !

-Tu viens avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? Suppliai-je en prenant délicatement sa main libre. Je la vis sourire tristement et je n'aimai pas ça.

-Je-

-Vous n'irez nulle part !

La voix de Valentin nous obligea à nous détourner et se mettre en garde face aux deux sbires qui se ruaient sur nous. Dorothéa me poussa loin de Jace et d'elle et propulsa l'un des hommes au loin. Il roula jusqu'aux pieds de Valentin qui le regarda avec mépris.

-Clary, partez Jace et toi !

-Jace, je t'ordonne de rester ici ! Hurla Valentin à l'intention du blond qui luttait du mieux qu'il pouvait contre le chasseur d'ombre qui entailla son abdomen.

-Ah- ! Jace posa un genou à terre.

-Jace !

J'accourrai vers lui mais esquivai de justesse la lame du chasseur d'ombre qui s'était à présent tourné vers moi. Une onde d'énergie enserra son bras armée. L'homme gémit de douleur et lâcha subitement l'épée que je ramassai hâtivement. L'autre me fonça dessus mais Jace l'empoigna par le dos de sa veste et le projeta par dessus bord. Du moins, c'est ce que je crus au premier abord, mais l'homme fut violemment électrifié et tomba raide sur le dos, à même le sol. Des volutes de fumée s'échappaient de sa peau brûlée. Je retins un glapissement de stupeur tandis que Jace me tira part le bras.

-On y va !

-Tu n'as ta place nulle part ailleurs, Jace ! Qui voudrait d'une abomination telle que toi !

Mais le blond trembla soudainement. Je posai un rapide coup d'œil sur sa main entourant mon poignet. Elle se fit de plus en plus moite et glacée.

-Jace, tu n'as pas à l'écouter !

-C-Clary je..

-Moi seul sait comment t'aimer, Jace..je suis ton père après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai élevé !

-N-non..je..

-Jace ! Hurlai-je.

-Jace ! Hurla Valentin derrière nous.

-Ah-...

Dans une violente secousse, Jace tomba genoux à terre et son corps se mit à convulser sans raison. Je le vis passer sa main sous le bas de son t-shirt en murmurant quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'un gémissement plaintif.

-Jace !

Il réussit à peine à porter sa main vers son visage, du sang s'écoula de son nez.

-A-Alec..

-Jace, reprends-toi !

J'écarquillai les yeux d'effroi puis, le cri de Doth me permit de reprendre mes esprits.

-Clary, vous devez partir..maintenant !

Je tournai la tête vers l'océan..et constatai qu'un écran opaque s'effritait comme de la cendre s'envolant au vent. Je passai le bras de Jace par dessus mes épaules et l'aidai du mieux que je pus à le relever.

-Non !

Un cri étouffé me retint tandis que je ne me trouvai qu'à quelques mètres de la faille que nous avait crée Doth. Mes yeux tremblèrent d'horreur à la vue de cette dernière, la poitrine transpercée par l'épée séraphique d'un sbire de Valentin. Malgré elle, la brune me sourit aussi affectueusement qu'à son habitude.. « _Bienvenu Clary, alors les cours ? »_

-Doth..

Ce même sourire..qu'elle m'adressait lorsque Simon et moi rentrions de l'école. _« Quand ta mère va apprendre ce que vous avez fait, elle va encore se mettre en colère ! Bon..je ne dirai rien pour cette fois, haha ! »_

Je fronçai douloureusement les sourcils et me tournai face à la faille vers laquelle je courus à grandes enjambées tout en portant aussi fermement que possible Jace qui tremblait de plus en plus.

 _Merci..Dorothéa..et pardonne-moi.._

Nous réussîmes à sauter par dessus bord..et le goût de mes larmes qui s'écoulaient le long de mes joues virent se mêler à celui des vagues de l' _East River_.

 **Isabelle :**

J'étais totalement effondrée.. Mes larmes coulaient à flot sur mon visage et je refusai de quitter le torse de mon frère sur lequel je mettais étendue afin d'y déverser mon chagrin. Il convulsait, son nez saignait et sa respiration était si haletante que j'avais l'impression qu'il pouvait s'étouffer à n'importe quel moment.

-Je t'en prie..Alec, ne me laisse pas.. Pleurai-je dans un soupir.

J'avais hurlé à Jocelyne d'aller chercher du secours, il était hors de question pour moi de quitter le chevet de mon frère. Ses convulsions cessèrent peu à peu. Mais je n'étais pas plus rassurée pour autant, car son cœur ne battait que très faiblement. Mon oreille tout contre son torse me le certifiait.

-Oh Jace..où es-tu..on a besoin de toi.

Alors que je pleurai, je n'entendis pas Aldertree faire son entrée dans la chambre de mon frère. Seule sa main chaude sur mon épaule m'obligea à me redresser.

-Isabelle.. murmura t-il en m'adressant un regard qui ressemblait à de la stupeur. Malgré cela, je ne parvins pas à contrôler ma peur et ma peine. J'eus pitié de moi à devoir montrer un tel spectacle à un homme si détestable. S'il y avait bien une personne devant qui je ne devais pas me montrer vulnérable, c'était bien lui. Mais après avoir reposé mon attention sur Alec, je compris pourquoi j'en fus tout bonnement incapable. Parce que mon frère était l'une de mes pires faiblesses.

-Isab-

-Partez ! Hurlai-je en m'accrochant aux épaules glacées de mon frère : Fichez-moi le camp !

Aldertree resta tout de même et me força à quitter le chevet de mon frère. Je me débâtai avec ferveur et osai même le gifler mais il m'entraîna hors de la pièce.

-Jocelyne m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé !

-Lâchez-moi !

-Vous n'auriez jamais dû faire ça !

Je voulus lui asséner une nouvelle gifle mais il m'attrapa fermement les poignets et m'obligea à poser mon regard sur son visage.

-J'ai demandé à faire venir le sorcier ! M'informa t-il d'un regard regard noir.

J'eus un air hébété.

-J'ai demandé à faire venir Magnus. Réitéra t-il en lâchant enfin mes poignets.

A travers la fente de la porte pas entièrement fermée, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon frère en laissant s'écouler une dernière larme que je vins essuyer avec rage du revers de la main. _Alec.._

* * *

Ses souvenirs s'étaient présentés à lui les uns après les autres. Quelques fois, il avait tenté plonger à l'intérieur pensant qu'il les revivrait plus intensément ainsi, mais elles s'étaient à chaque fois dispersées. Une part d'Alec était toujours confiné dans son esprit, dans ses songes..mais il sentait que la partie de son âme restée auprès du monde réel commençait elle aussi à s'engouffrer dans les ténèbres. _J'ai réussi à effleurer l'âme de Jace.. je l'ai vu avec Clary.._ Tous les sens d'Alec semblaient endormis, seul son esprit lui permettait de garder une part de lucidité. _Par l'Ange, Jace reviens-moi.._ Le demi-ange enroula ses bras autour de son torse et fit mine de regarder autour de lui. Toute son enfance était derrière lui à présent, mais d'autres songes continuèrent à défiler sous ses yeux. Ces derniers luisirent avec intensité telles deux orbes bleues semblables à celles que pouvaient faire apparaître Magnus. Alec s'en aperçut en regardant à ses pieds. Bien qu'il fit sombre Alec constata qu'un miroir d'eau s'étendait en dessous de son corps qui flottait à quelques centimètres de cette curieuse surface. Il étira son pied qui vint frôler l'eau. Elle n'avait aucune température. Le brun n'avait pas la sensation d'être mouillé. De plus, il avait beau se pencher de plus en plus au dessus de la surface, seuls ces yeux bleus avaient un reflet. Le reste de son corps ne semblait pas exister. Le nephilim pencha curieusement la tête sur le côté et effleura le reflet de ses orbes bleus. L'image se brouilla sous les ondulations de l'eau provoquées par le geste.

 _« Savais-tu que les yeux étaient le reflet d'une âme..? »_

Le brun fit mine de chercher autour de lui le propriétaire de cette voix qu'il entendait sans cesse.

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda t-il, sans qu'aucun son ne traverse ses lèvres. La force de sa pensée suffit à faire écho dans les ténèbres qui l'entouraient.

 _« Penses-tu que deux âmes puissent partager un même regard ? »_

-Où es-tu ? Une autre de ses pensées fit écho.

 _« Je ne suis nulle part..et pourtant si près de toi »_

-Est-ce toi qui me montre toutes ces visions ?

 _« Tu parles de tes prédictions.. ? Non, tu es le seul à provoquer cela »_

-Suis-je fou ?

 _« Non..tu te sers de moi pour lire dans le futur..mais tu ne te contrôles pas encore »_

Alec se tut un instant et posa à nouveau son regard sur la surface de l'eau. Il étouffa un cri, bien que sa voix était dors et déjà inexistante là où il se trouvait. Ses yeux avaient disparus, mais une silhouette sans visage les avait remplacée. Prudemment, il avança une main vers l'image qu'affichai désormais le miroir d'eau et il fut surpris de voir le reflet imiter son geste. La logique de se phénomène de réflexion l'expliquait mais ce n'était pas son reflet que l'eau montrait à Alec. Mais le mimétisme de la silhouette était en harmonie avec ses gestes. Sans toucher l'eau, il redessina les traits du visage du bout de son index et de son majeur. _Un homme.. une peau blanche..pâle même..lumineuse, tout comme sa chevelure dont les mèches ressemblent plus à des plumes qu'à des cheveux.._

Soudain, une voix venant des profondeurs des ténèbres raisonna dans l'esprit d'Alec.

-Jace ?

L'image sur le miroir d'eau s'estompa, ne laissant plus que les yeux bleus du brun comme unique reflet.

« Alec ! »

-Jace !

Le nephilim se mit à courir sur la surface de l'eau en tournant sur lui-même à la recherche de son frère. Mais il ne vit rien. Seuls des souvenirs tournoyaient autour de lui. Il effleura l'un d'entre eux avec tendresse. _Ces yeux de chat..Magnus.._ Il s'approcha du souvenir et se trouva face à l'image du sorcier qui se tenait nerveusement aux côtés de Camille Belcourt.. _C'était avant que Jace ne disparaisse.._

« Il est chou..je reconnais bien là tes goûts Magnus..dommage que ça ne puisse pas durer »

Le cœur du nephilim se serra douloureusement.

-M-Magnus..sa plainte partit en écho dans les ténèbres de son esprit.

Le souvenir se brisa en milles morceaux laissant place au visage d'un homme au regard aussi brûlant que les rayons du soleil. Ses iris cuivrés le toisaient avec tendresse. _Michaël.._ Alec vit les lèvres de l'homme remuer mais sa voix resta inaudible. Il plissa les yeux comme si cela l'aiderait à se concentrer d'avantage mais le brun ne parvint pas à entendre la moindre parole, le moindre son provenir du souvenir. _Mais est-ce vraiment un souvenir.._ Alec ne savait pas à quel moment de sa vie cette image était liée.

 _« Penses-tu que deux âmes puissent partager un même regard ? »_

Alec chercha frénétiquement la provenance de cette autre voix.

-Ce n'est pas un souvenir ! S'affola t-il. Ce n'est pas le mien ! C'est-..

Alec cessa de penser un court instant et fit à nouveau face aux images montrant Michaël dans différentes situations. _Une vision.._ Le demi-ange s'approcha prudemment du songe en faisant bien attention à garder les bras le long de son corps nu. _L'avenir.. ? J'en suis vraiment capable ?_ Un sentiment affectueux qui ne lui était pas inconnu s'empara de lui. Soudain, l'image de Michaël se figea sur son regard cuivré tourné dans la direction du nephilim. Un bruit sourd mais régulier se fit entendre dans le lointain des ténèbres. Alec ne quittait pas des yeux le visage du roux, mais réussit à se concentrer sur le bruit. _Quelque chose cogne.._ Les yeux cuivrés furent remplacer par d'autres d'un vert chatoyant et malicieux. La fréquence du son s'accéléra. _Magnus.._ Le sentiment d'affection s'empara encore plus violemment de son être tandis qu'il tentait d'identifier la provenance du son dont le rythme effréné entrait en symbiose avec son sang qui pulsait dans ses veines. _Un battement effréné.. ?_ Alec effleura son pectoral gauche tout en se concentrant d'avantage sur l'image de Magnus. _Ce bruit..c'est mon cœur qui bat !_

Le brun fit un tour sur lui-même et toutes les images se déformèrent et disparurent autour de lui, de la même manière qu'une tâche de peinture s'écoulant d'une toile.

 _« Il est temps de t'éveiller..je t'en prie, tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps »_

Dans le monde réel, le visage du brun affichait une pâleur cadavérique. Ses convulsions cessèrent mais une dangereuse fièvre avait pris possession de lui, le faisant énormément suer. Ses membres engourdis, tressautaient par moment et nerveusement. Ses veines transparaissaient sous sa peau qui semblait si fine en cet instant tant elle était blanchâtre. On pouvait voir ses pupilles mouvoir derrière ses paupières qui restèrent closent. Une partie de lui cherchait inlassablement et avec ferveur l'âme de Jace dans l'espoir de le voir à nouveau ses côtés. Mais à quel prix risquait-il de le trouver ?

 **Magnus :**

Une heure seulement s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée de mon amie Catarina, elle même blessée, venue m'apporter Michaël dans un état encore plus critique. Et le pire, c'est qu'en une heure seulement j'avais déjà l'impression d'avoir utiliser plus de magie que jamais je ne me serai cru capable d'épuiser même en plusieurs heures. Après l'expérience de cet après midi avec ce cher Alexander, j'avais plus ou moins compris comment retirer le miasme noir du corps de l'Archange mais la quantité accumulée dans son corps était bien plus impressionnante que ce que j'eus moi-même réussi à retirer de mon propre corps avec un simple chiffon. J'avais l'impression d'être au prise avec un corps en putréfaction. De plus, Catarina n'avait pas totalement récupéré, elle avait beau essayer de me relayer dans temps en temps elle s'épuisait bien plus vite que moi. _Le miasme résiste..j'ignore depuis combien de temps il est fixé dans sa chaire mais ça le bouffe littéralement de l'intérieur.._ Aucune réaction de la part de Michaël depuis son arrivée ici et cela ne fit qu'accentuer mon inquiétude. Le matière noire formait des cloques de la même forme et taille qu'une vieille engelure et déchirait sa peau. Il n'était plus possible pour nous de sentir son pouls, la miasme ne faisait que se mouvoir dans ses veines et Catarina pensait même qu'il était déjà trop tard. Mais de temps en temps, il nous était possible d'entendre de poussifs murmures de la part de roux..

-Réveille-toi..

 _Il le cherche dans son sommeil..c'est qu'il est encore conscient.._ Je ne pouvais pas laisser tomber maintenant. J'ignorai encore tant de choses à son propos et ses attentions auprès d'Alec mais comment refuser à quelqu'un de vivre quand il essaie de lutter de toutes ses forces..? Même si ce ne sont certainement que ses dernières.

 _Qu'aurai-je fait à sa place ?_

Je secouai la tête en me giflant intérieurement. _Ce n'est pas le moment vieux sorcier sénile !_ Me hurlai-je intérieurement.

-Magnus ! Mon amie me parut si horrifiée que je ne perdis pas une seconde pour relever la tête et j'examinai ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains pleines de miasme.

-Je rêve.. Je replongeai dans les plaies purulentes de miasme et cherchait frénétiquement un élément semblable à ce que tint Catarina entre ses doigts. Et en me frottant à une blessure de ses reins, je trouvai finalement.

-Des plumes.. ? Dit Catarina d'un air ahuri. Je pouvais comprendre son étonnement, après tout elle ignorait encore ce qu'était réellement Michaël.

-Nettoie les s'il te plaît. Lui demandai-je en lui donnant également la plume poisseuse que j'eus trouvée. Une fois cela fait, elle me les rendit.

-J'ai retiré la masse noire mais ces tâches semblent incorporées aux plumes.. Me confia t-elle. Je vais les nettoyer à nouveaux. Je retins son bras et secouai la tête, désapprobateur.

-Non..regarde mieux, et tu comprendras que tu ne pourras pas laver ces tâches. Dis-je, amère, tout en continuant de soigner du mieux que je pouvais les plaies que nous réussîmes à nettoyer, ne laissant qu'une entaille et un trou ensanglantés de part et d'autre.

-Elles..s'étendent de plus en plus, comme si elles étaient vivantes..Susurra mon amie, dubitative.

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est Catarina, mais _c'est_ vivant. Insistai-je.

Quelques secondes suivirent et les deux plumes partirent en cendre entre les mains de l'argentée, jointes en coupe.

-Est-ce qu'il..

-Il risque de finir pareil si on ne trouve pas un moyen de retirer le miasme à temps. Il faudrait..arrêter l'écoulement mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je m'emportai face à mon impuissance mais mon amie posa une main rassurante sur mon épaule que je vins tenir avec force. Je ne voulais pas lui en faire part..mais je m'inquiétai également pour moi-même. J'ignorai si je finirai moi aussi dans un tel état, ou si le processus de malédiction serait différent au vue de mon statut de créature obscure. _Je ne sais pas..j'ignore tout.._

Je regrettai d'avoir laissé Michaël partir l'autre soir. Mais voir tout ceci ne me donnait guère plus envie de mêler Alexander à tout cela. _Et s'il devenait comme nous .. ? S'il se faisait happer lui aussi par le miasme à trop s'approcher de Michaël ?_ Je sentis mes pouvoirs s'amenuiser de plus en plus et un vertige m'obligea à marquer une pause.

-Hé ! Catarina me força à m'asseoir en tailleur à même le sol.

-J-je..

-Cela suffit, Magnus. Je suis venue demander ton aide mais pas au point de te tuer toi ! Va te reposer.

Elle fit mine d'examiner le roux.

-Il ne convulse plus. Elle me toisa de nouveau, l'air très sérieux. Je te donne une heure. Je connais ton temps de récupération.

-Quelques minutes iront, ne t'inqu-

-Tu la fermes et tu vas te reposer, jeune insolent !

J'eus un rire nerveux et la regardai faire le tour de mon lit afin de s'occuper du blessé. _Toujours aussi mère poule.._ Me dis-je en prenant appui sur le sol afin de me relever. Je quittai ma chambre et partis m'allonger sur le canapé du salon. Je soupirai après m'être étendu de tout mon long. L'air se brassa et les effluves du parfums de mon beau nephilim chatouillèrent mes narines. Fermant les yeux, je me permis quelques minutes de répit en songeant à lui. _« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment »_ Les paroles du brun me revinrent en mémoire.

-C'est une prémonition à ce stade..soupirai-je.

 _Je suis certain qu'il parlait de ça.. c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas partir._ Me dis-je en collant mon bras contre mon front, cachant une partie de mon regard. _Où bien est-ce parce qu'il.._

-Non, Gabriel ne peut pas être en lui... Essayai-je de me convaincre. Néanmoins, en faisant le bilant des derniers événements en plus de ma rencontre avec l'archange Michaël, je ne pus m'empêcher de croire que ce n'était pas un hasard si Alec subissait si violemment chaque vision qui lui apparaissait. _Cela a bien dû être provoqué par élément déclencheur..mais quoi ?_

Un autre soupire. Mes muscles se détendirent peu à peu et bien que confortablement installé sur mon canapé, j'eus l'impression de tanguer ça et là. Mon esprit s'embrouillait, les bras de Morphée m'attiraient. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de brûlé atteigne mon nez. Je me dressai lentement et cherchai la provenance de l'odeur. Puis, peu à peu, une feuille de papier apparut sous mes yeux, des flammes dessinant ses contours. _Un message de feu.. ?_

 _Je m'adresse au sorcier Bane,_

 _Moi, émissaire de l'Enclave, envoyé pour succéder au titre de chef de l'institut des chasseurs d'ombre de la ville de New York, sollicite votre aide dans l'immédiat. Raison de l'urgence : une demande de soins intensifs auprès du nephilim Alexander Gideon Lightwood._

 _État du chasseur : Nous avons diagnostiqué un coma._

 _Cause de l'effet : Expérimentation interdite et sans autorisation de l'Enclave de l'utilisation d'une pierre d'Adamas pure._

 _En espérant que ces détails vous aideront à apporter les meilleurs soins, dans les plus brefs délais. Un refus de votre part pourrait être suivi de lourdes sanctions à votre égard._

 _Cordialement, chef de l'institut des chasseurs d'ombre de New York, Victor Aldertree._

Une rune de feu était gravée en bas de page. D'un simple regard, je fis exploser le message.

-Magnus, bon sang je t'ai demandé de-

Mon amie examina le cadavre de la feuille et dans l'état colérique dans lequel je fus. Cependant, je ne la vis pas s'approcher.

-De qui cela venait.. ?

-Nephilim.. Murmurai-je en prenant d'un air las ma tête entre mes mains.

-T'as pas à leur répondre, ils te veulent quoi ?

-Justement Catarina, je ne peux pas refuser..et c'est loin d'être leurs stupides menaces qui m'obligent à répondre présent.

Avec véhémence, je retournai dans la cuisine où d'innombrables potions vides jonchaient au sol et sur le plan de travail.

-Fais chier ! J'envoyai valser d'un geste de la main toutes les fioles inutiles et commençai à trier les autres : Ils me manquent tant d'ingrédients. J'entendis les talons de Catarina s'écraser sur mon carrelage, d'un pas qui me paraissait contrarié.

-Des menaces ? C'est contre la loi !

-Mais je me fous de leurs lois et de leurs menaces je viens de te dire ! Hurlai-je en osant enfin lui faire face. Je savais que mes yeux de chat avaient pris un air agressif et je ne voulais nullement m'en prendre à elle. Mais je sentis mes limites se briser une par une suite à la réception de ce message. _C'est trop..trop dans une minuscule journée.._

Je ne pensai pas à mon temps de vie..mais à celui de mon nephilim.

 _Qu'as-tu fait, Alexander ?_

Alors que je cachai mon visage éreinté et attristé, je sentis deux bras tièdes m'enrouler affectueusement.

 _Comment n'ai-je pas pu voir que tu étais désespéré à ce point, mon Alec.._

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 7

Ouaiiiiiiiiiis ! I'm Back !

Tel un soldat sillonnant les tranchées, ce chapitre fut un véritable champ de bataille pour moi ! J'ai écris, effacé, réécris, changé des éléments pour que cela soit plus fluide à la lecture et surtout ! Hi hi hi, une surprise dans ce chapitre ! J'appelerai cela, une bonne surprise mais cela dépendra toujours des opinions ! Bref ! Le chapitre est là, et aussi, je tiens à vous signaler que mon épaule va de mieux en mieux, donc, les prochains chapitres arriveront bien plus rapidement :D Je me suis rendue compte que je ne postai jamais mes chapitres à une date bien précise, j'espère que ça vous dérange pas ? Je suis pas du genre à me donner des délais précis, juste une fourchette de jours en fait xD (bon, pour les deux derniers chapitres ce fut une fourchette de semaines mais bon .)

Vous êtes de plus en plus à me suivre et à me commenter, par exemple, deux heures avant que je poste ce chapitre, j'ai eu l'agréable surprise de recevoir un com' ! C'est fou ça, enfin je vous en remercie tellement ! *grand sourire*

Par contre, après ce chapitre-ci contre je précise que je ne prendrai presque plus d'éléments du show. Personnellement, mais s'il ne suit que très peu le roman, j'apprécie tout de même le show ! Mais vis à vis de ma fic ça ne va plus beaucoup coller donc, je ne prendrai peut-être que très peu d'éléments à partir de maintenant. Sûre, le chapitre qui suivra celui-ci, ne contiendra rien du show..je donnerai plus d'explication à la fin, dans une nouvelle note afin de vous laisser le temps de lire le chapitre sans vous bourrer le crâne d'infos trop tôt ! :D

Enfin, vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est bien plus long que les anciens mais c'est normal c'est pour boucler la mise en action ! Prenez le temps de lire, et surtout pensez à vos yeux, faites des pauses entre les lectures c'est important ! :)

Allez, place aux remerciements privilégiés ! Et bienvenu aux nouveaux ! :) :

 **Cywen _( réponse à ton commentaire: _**_Ah ah ! On est d'accord, les cours en amphi c'est lourd des fois xD ! Merci à toi et à l'intérêt que tu as porté à ma fic et j'espère être capable de te le faire garder encore un moment ! :D Mais pleure pas hein, je veux pas écrire de fiction pour faire pleurer moi é.è! Bientôt il va y avoir des moments plus joyeux, promis ! ! J'espère te revoir et encore un grand, gros énorme merci pour ton soutien ! **)  
**_

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow (il me donne faim ton pseudo)**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie (Yeah, another warlock is in the place ! )**

 **lagrossepo**

Je vous remercie tous, énormément et j'espère que vous continuerai à prendre du plaisir à lire cette fiction :) Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 7 : A la recherche du temps perdu : deuxième partie**_

Simon tournait en rond dans la grande pièce principale de la suite de Raphaël, tel un lion en cage. Son _chef_ semblait reprendre peu à peu ses esprits, mais les gestes las de ses bras et de sa tête prouvaient à l'adolescent qu'il était loin d'avoir repris suffisamment de forces. Quant à Simon, lui ne s'était jamais senti aussi rassasié. _J'ai bien failli le tuer.._ Songea t-il.

-Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir cinq minutes ? Je t'ai déjà dis que je n'aimai pas les gens qui ont la bougeotte, je crois.

-Tu veux dire..quand j'ai essayé de te poignarder ?

Raphaël roula les yeux, exaspéré.

-Je me demande ce que tes parents ont raté chez toi, pendant la conception..

-Hé, laisse mes parents en dehors de..de tout ça ! Et tu fais allusion à quoi au juste ?

Le plus vieux se dit que Simon était parfois long..mais alors très long à la détente.

-Ta nervosité. Tu parles et bouges sans réfléchir ! Arrête-toi deux secondes, tu me donnes le tournis.

Simon souris fièrement, presque malgré lui.

-J'y suis allé un peu fort je crois..j-

Le regard assassin du mexicain le fit taire sur le champ. Simon fit mine de regarder le sol puis le lustre. Mais ne put rester muet bien longtemps, au grand damne de Raphaël.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas arrêté ?

-Je n'étais simplement pas en position de force, voilà tout.

-Tu veux rire ? T'es quand même le chef du clan des vampires de New York, je me fais presque dessus à chaque fois que je te vois et t-

Il réalisa, un peu tard, la révélation qu'il fit à Raphaël qui sourit, l'air railleur.

-Je te fais peur ? Il haussa les sourcils, stupéfait : T'as pas à l'être voyons.

-C'est ça, fais comme si tu ne le sentais pas ! Simon, l'air bougon, plaqua ses bras tout contre son torse et toisa sérieusement son aîné : Je suis peut-être un novice, mais pas un idiot, la peur fait pulser le cœur des humains bien plus vite que la normal et, leur sang s'agite ! Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?

-Si tu arrives à contrôler tes sens, alors tu n'es plus un novice mais _toujours_ un crétin qui ne comprend pas que son propre cœur ne bat plus..Comment veux-tu que je ressente la peur d'un cadavre ?

Simon déglutit.

-Un point pour toi. Il tourna les talons et montra son dos à l'autre vampire qui le reluqua de la tête au pied.

 _Bien sûr que je ressens ta peur, idiot..tu t'écrases face à l'aura d'un vampire dominant. Mais tu ne réalises même pas que tu en es un également.._

Raphaël massa son cou, à l'endroit exacte où Simon avait malmené sa peau. _Je n'étais clairement plus en position de force._ Le mexicain se pinça les lèvres puis demanda à Simon de partir. Ce dernier parut bien surpris. Lentement, comme s'il assimilait peu à peu la demande de Raphaël, il tourna son corps vers son chef, avec une fluidité et une grâce qui lui étaient dorénavant privilégiées.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte ? Je croyais que tu voulais qu-

-Je sais ce que je t'ai demandé..et j'ai eu ta réponse il me semble. Sourit-il, l'air victorieux. Simon détourna le regard, confus. Ceci amusa grandement le vampire en face de lui, assis sur le divan.

-Tu n'as pas à rester constamment avec moi. Mais quand ta présence m'est nécessaire, tu n'as pas à refuser. Ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur mordorée. Ceux de Simon réagirent, sans qu'il le réalise. Raphaël eut du mal à garder son calme. Il parvint néanmoins à camoufler ses canines et, reprenant constance, il ajouta :

-Tu dois apporter ton paiement à Magnus. Je le connais, il n'a que très peu de patience. Ne le fais pas plus attendre.

-Tu le connais d'où ? Demanda Simon un peu du tac au tac.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette question, Raphaël eut un léger geste de recule mais répondit tout bonnement :

-Je suis vieux tu sais. Et un sorcier tel que lui, ça se remarque un jour où l'autre. Puis n'oublie pas que Camille était ma cheffe avant et tous les deux.. Il agita une main expressive. Simon ouvrit de grands yeux, la bouche légèrement ouverte il hocha la tête.

-Ouais..j'ai cru comprendre.

Un silence gênant s'abattit dans la pièce. Simon fit tourner la relique -qu'il était venu récupérer pour Magnus- entre ses mains. Plus il regardait l'objet et plus il la trouvait vraiment hideuse. Mais il comprit que son pouvoir était bien au delà de son aspect. _Un peu comme les gens en fait.._ Un sourire tendre s'agrandit sur son visage. Ceci intrigua son aîné qui avait penché curieusement la tête sur le côté.

-Tu veux la porter sur toi, peut-être ?

-T'es malade ! J'aurai l'air de quoi ? N-non..je me disais juste que parfois, certaines choses paraissent troublantes voire effrayantes mais quand on s'en approche un peu plus.. on s'y attache. Un peu comme t-...

 _...comme toi.._ Allait dire Simon. Mais il se rattrapa bien vite en montrant du doigt le divan.

-Ton divan ! Une véritable horreur, qui aurait cru qu'on serait pourtant si bien installé dedans ?

Raphaël ferma les yeux. Simon comprit que son exaspération semblait bien plus profonde que tout à l'heure.

-C'est bon, je m'en vais.

D'un pas semblant peu sûr de lui, Simon s'approchait de l'arche afin de traverser le couloir qui menait à la sortie. Mais un sentiment, ressemblant à du remord, l'empêchait de quitter les lieux. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas revu Raphaël depuis la fois où il..il l'avait trahi, Simon ne put nier ce fait. _Il m'a si violemment repoussé. Et maintenant il me demande de jouer les gentils toutous de service.._ Il jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné, par dessus son épaule. Une mauvaise impulsion l'emporta soudainement lorsqu'il vit son chef boire un verre de sang et, sans comprendre pourquoi il se rua sur lui et le força à lâcher le verre qu'il explosa ensuite contre le sol. Raphaël resta interdit quelques instants et toisa Simon d'un air déconcerté.

-Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit, que c'est mal de jouer avec la nourriture ?

-C'est de ma faute si tu as faim.. c'est moi qui devrait te nourrir.

Les sourcils de Raphaël se rehaussèrent avec stupeur.

-Vraiment .. ? Un sourire malicieux sur le visage, il continuait d'observer Simon qui se remit à s'agiter nerveusement.

-B-bah ouais. J'ai quand même le sens des responsabilités.

 _Et c'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai accepté sa demande sans vraiment poser de questions.._

-Très bien. Alors je vais boire de ton sang.

 _Je l'ai trahi en délivrant Camille...il m'a jeté du clan.._

-Je ne bougerai pas. Tu peux mordre où tu veux. Dit-il sans même osciller. Raphaël ne se laissa pas troubler pour autant par cette soudaine confiance chez Simon.

 _Il m'a rejeté loin de lui..Je me suis senti mal. Dans un sens, je comprends pas trop pourquoi. Ce n'est pas comme si j'appréciai ma condition de vampire._

Le mexicain tourna lentement autour de son cadet qui suivait du regard le moindre de ses faits et gestes.

 _Mais quand j'étais avec Raphaël, j'avais tout de même le sentiment d'être accepté. Il fait le fier mais..il nous a toujours respecté._

Une fois derrière Simon, il s'approcha de son dos et huma l'odeur de son sang. Quelques frissons le parcoururent le long de son échine et vinrent ensuite taquiner ses canines affamées.

 _Je crois que je veux juste..qu'il me fasse à nouveau confiance._

Simon crut que son aîné planterait ses crocs dans son cou, mais contre toutes attentes, ce dernier revint en face de lui et prit délicatement son poignet en main. Il tâta la veine la plus marquée sous sa peau cadavérique et la croqua bien moins violemment que Simon. Les yeux clos, il appuya légèrement plus force afin de percer la veine et de déguster son repas. Simon put voir ses longs cils noirs effleurer ses joues aussi pâles que les siennes. Ses sourcils malicieusement recourbées lui donnèrent des traits fins et jeunes. Simon lécha ses canines qui claquèrent d'envie. Les paupières de Raphaël se rouvrirent, dévoilant un regard amusé posé sur Simon. Cette scène prit une tournure bien érotique que Simon ne trouva guère embarrassante, bien au contraire, ses instincts de vampire semblaient en ébullition.

 _Accepte-moi à nouveau._

 **Magnus :**

Catarina, me laissa finalement quitter le chevet de Michaël, me rassurant sur le fait qu'elle pourrait s'en occuper depuis qu'il avait retrouvé une respiration -toujours faible- mais plus stable qu'à leur rencontre. Je n'était pas parti tranquille..mais mon cœur me hurlait de rejoindre Alec au plus vite. J'avais répondu au message de Victor et lui avait demandé de m'ouvrir un portail afin de préserver au mieux ma magie déjà bien épuisée. Je me rongeai les sangs à présent, bien qu'enfin au chevet du brun. Une main sur la sienne, posée sur son abdomen, et l'autre sur son front, je câlinai les deux endroits d'un geste affectueux du pouce. Assise sur le sol, à côté de moi, Isabelle enroula ma taille tout en cachant son visage tout contre mon ventre. Attendri, je ne pus que sourire. Je m'accroupis afin d'atteindre sa hauteur et la réconforta d'une étreinte. J'avais beau ne pas porter les Lightwood dans mon cœur, et ce, pour bien des raisons et depuis bien des siècles, je dus bien admettre que cette génération-ci réfutait quelque peu mes préjugés. Du moins, pour ce qui était d'Isabelle et d'Alec. Leurs parents, eux..

-Je suis contente que tu aies pu répondre présent à cette demande..même si je sais très bien qu'Aldertree ne s'est pas montré tr-

Je la fis taire d'un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Ne t'occupe pas de cela. Ses menaces de sont pas la motivation de ma présence ici.

-Je me doute bien. Me sourit-elle en posant un regard peiné sur le corps endormi de son frère : Cela fait des heures qu'il est dans cet état. Tu crois qu'il cherche encore Jace ?

Je pris une profonde inspiration et claqua fermement mes doigts afin de laisser ma magie se diffuser au dessus du visage du bel endormi. Je me concentrai et tentai d'analyser l'état d'esprit dans lequel pouvait bien se trouver ce cher Alec. Une sorte de vibration me donna la réponse.

-Son esprit..n'est qu'à moitié réactif. Il ne dort pas, mais n'est pas dans un coma non plus. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'ai tout intérêt à forcer son esprit à s'endormir car il se referme de plus en plus..

-C'est à dire..ça veut dire quoi ?

Je serrai la mâchoire, amère.

-Si son esprit se ferme à toute interactivité du monde réel.. il finira par se perdre et mourra car son âme et son esprit sont toujours à la recherche de Jace. On doit le maintenir ici, on doit faire en sorte qu'il décide de ramener son âme ici, avec nous et non de la perdre dans les limbes.

-Oh non.. hoqueta Isabelle en enserrant la main de son frère.

-J'ignore cependant ce que je peux faire pour le maintenir avec nous, Isabelle. Le lien parabataï est si puissant et délicat..

La brune resta silencieuse, mais son air songeur me fit comprendre qu'elle faisait tourner ses méninges à plein régime. D'une traite, elle se leva et se tint sur ses deux pieds tout en fixant continuellement son frère, mais cette fois-ci d'un regard bien déterminé.

-Je vais chercher Jace.

-Isabelle, c'est trop dangereux et puis tu n'as aucun moyen de pister le bateau.

-Avant ta venue, Aldetree a réussi à détecter un pic d'énergie démoniaque près du pont de Brooklyn, en plein sur l' _East River_. Il a envoyé des troupes, je pars les rejoindre si ça se trouve c'est le bateau de Valentin.

 _Le pont de Brooklyn..Alec ne cessait de me répéter que sa vision lui montrait le pont de Brooklyn.._ Songeai-je en faisant tout de même bien attention à garder sous silence ceci. Je doutai qu'Alec en eut fait part à qui que ce soit. Et puis moi-même, espérait qu'il garderait cela secret, bien loin de l'Enclave et de ce qu'ils pourraient bien faire subir à mon nephilim.

-Je te laisse t'en charger alors, ramène-nous Jace. Alec doit revenir parmi nous, et très vite. Dis-je en hochant la tête afin d'affirmer plus fermement mes paroles. Isabelle opina également, puis, dans un envole de boucles brunes, elle tourna les talons et quitta la chambre de son frère en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je soupirai et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux.

-J'aime quand tu essaies d'attirer mon attention..mais tu as poussé tes limites trop loin, mon Alec. Susurrai-je en me penchant au dessus de lui. Je collai mon front contre le sien. Il était brûlant de fièvre. Mes iris de chat apparurent et tout en maintenant le contact entre nos fronts j'activai un sort de psyché. Je tentai de refléter ses pensées avec les miennes afin d'entrer éventuellement en contact avec une partie de son esprit. _Délivre-moi tes pensées, Alec.._ D'une main posée sur son cœur, j'enflammai mes doigts afin de maintenir son pouls qui diminuait dangereusement. J'espérai accessoirement qu'il ressente également ma présence à travers la magie que je diffusai en lui.

 _« Appelle-moi..rien qu'une fois »_

Une voix fit écho dans mon esprit. Restant quelque peu interdit, j'avais coupé court à la communication en faisant mine de regarder autour de moi. _Personne.._ Je posai à nouveau mon attention sur mon cadet dont les yeux remuait derrière ses paupières closes. _Cela venait..de son esprit ?_ Soudain très absorbé par les traits du visage de mon cadet, je me penchai à nouveau et maintenant toujours ma main enflammée sur dessus de son torse, je collai mon front et réitérai le sort. Et avec bien plus d'aisance que la première fois, je parvins à faire refléter mon esprit sur le sien, grâce au peu de conscience qui lui restai. Du moins c'est ce que je pensai jusqu'à de nouveau entendre cette voix qui fit écho dans ma tête.

 _« Si tu veux avoir une chance de le ramener..dis mon nom.. »_

Je haussai les sourcils, l'air légèrement déstabilisé. _Exactement de la même manière que pour Michaël.._ Me dis-je en fermant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils. Une douleur dans la poitrine s'empara de moi tandis que je réalisai enfin que les dires de l'Archange pour qui s'épuisait Catarina de maintenir en vie..étaient vrais.

-Oh..Alexander.. Soufflai-je en embrassant sa tempe. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur le sort de psyché et m'efforçai à libéré ma conscience dans la sienne.

 _Djibril.._

Je me surpris à pouvoir entendre ma propre pensée, comme si elle me parvenait de l'extérieur. L'écho résonna un moment, puis le corps de mon ami se mit à soupirer violemment. J'eus un geste de recul et observa la scène, avec un sentiment de panique entre les tripes. Un soupire rauque s'échappa d'entre ses fines lèvres si pâles tandis que ses runes brillèrent d'une faible lueur. Son aura angélique l'enveloppa, formant une volute opaque qui s'échappait ça et là telle de la fumée. _Il a réagi à l'appel.. ? Ou bien est-ce.._ Ce n'était pas la première fois que je faisais face à un tel spectacle, je connus des nephilims capables de contrôler leur aura angélique, mais uniquement durant des séances de méditation. Dans l'état de sommeil dans lequel il était actuellement, cela était impossible pour mon jeune ami de réussir un tel contrôle. Me pinçant les lèvres avec doutes, je m'assis au bord du lit et repris sa température. _La fièvre n'a pas changé..la température est toujours aussi élevée._ D'un claquement de doigts je refis apparaître mes flammes en murmurant un sort de soin en latin. J'avais bien compris, qu'il fallait à tout prix que mon nephilim reste connecté à un élément qui lui était familier. J'espérai simplement que ma magie lui était désormais suffisamment familière..

 **Jace :**

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'eus bien du mal à savoir où je me trouvai. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'un sol cimenté me servait de lit et qu'une odeur d'égouts brûlait mes narines. Je grimaçai, constatant que cette odeur nauséabonde émanait de mes vêtements encore humides.. Mais le silence autour de moi m'inquiétait bien plus que de savoir où je me trouvai exactement.

-Clary !

Je balayai les lieux du regard, et je reconnus finalement les quais de _Mussel Beach_ et ses entrepôts qui se dressaient tout autour. Prenant appui sur mes mains je me levai avec difficulté et manquai de chuter à nouveau au sol à cause d'un subit vertige et d'une douleur au flanc gauche.

-Alec.. Soupirai-je à cause de la douleur. Je surélevai le bas de mon sweater qui ressemblait bien plus à un chiffon mal rapiécé, et examinai ma rune. _Alec..qu'est-ce qu'il se passe.. ?_ Peu à peu, des bribes de souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire. Les cris de Valentin et de Clary..la lutte contre ses sbires et enfin.. _La voix de mon frère. J'ai entendu Alec, il me cherche.  
_

-Clary ! Je tournai sur moi-même et la cherchai frénétiquement : Bordel, Clary où es-tu ?!

-Jace !

Sortant d'un entrepôt, j'aperçus une petite rousse en aussi mauvais état que moi qui trottinait dans ma direction. Je souris malgré moi. Soulagé de la savoir seine et sauve.

-Clary..murmurai-je en examinant les blessures sur son visage : Laisse-moi tracer une iratze pour te soigner, j-

Je cherchai ma stèle dans toutes les poches de mon pantalon mais celle-ci resta introuvable. D'un regard curieux, je toisai Clary qui secoua la tête négativement. Elle m'assura qu'elle ne l'avait pas non plus. Je jetai alors un coup d'œil à l' _East River_. _Elle est perdue.._

-Fait chier !

-Jace, on va s'en sortir sans cela ! L'important maintenant c'est que tu te sois échappé des griffes de Valentin.

-La belle affaire, pestai-je : Ce n'est pas ça qui arrêtera sa folle ambition et ses..expériences.

-On a des preuves sur ce qu'il manigance ! L'Enclave va enfin arrêter de fliquer les créatures obscures.

-L'Enclave réprimande les victimes ?

Je la vis hausser les sourcils.

-Cela t'étonne ? Écoute, ça ne fait peut-être pas longtemps que je côtoie votre monde mais si j'ai bien appris une chose sur l'Enclave, c'est qu'elle est loin d'être plus saine que Valentin.

-Tu marques un point. Dis-je d'un air railleur.

Mais mon amie coupa vite court à mon sourire.

-Par contre, on devrait vite quitter les lieux.

Je la questionnai du regard.

-Si le bateau de Valentin restait introuvable c'était à cause du charme qui l'entourait..Mais en nous permettant de sortir, Doth a dû à la fois briser le charme..Je suis presque sûre que cela ne sera pas sans conséquence du côté de l'institut et tu-

Je terminai sa phrase pour elle dans un hochement de tête évident.

-Je suis toujours recherché, c'est bien ça.. ?

Elle baissa les yeux en guise de réponse.

-Et ta chère maman qui essaie de me faire la peau..

-C'est ta mère aussi Jace et j-..je m'en veux pour ce qu'elle a essayé de te faire.

-Faut pas, je t'assure.

-Jace !

Je tournai les talons et examinai les lieux dans les détails. J'entendis Clary rapprocher de moi.

-Retourne à l'institut, on doit également être à ta recherche..pour différentes raisons ceci dit.

-Hé !

Elle agrippa fermement mon épaule et m'obligea à lui faire face. Ses yeux à la lueur perçante me firent déglutir. J'avais toujours autant de mal dès que je m'y confrontai. Je fis mine de regarder un point fixe par dessus son épaule.

-Je n'ai pas pris tous ces risques pour finir à t'abandonner ici, il est hors de questions que..que Doth ait fait tout cela pour nous dans l'unique but de te voir tuer par l'Enclave !

-Tu veux que j'aille où, Clary ? Demandai-je sans émotions. J'étais las de tout cela.

La plus petite se mordit les lèvres, l'air songeur.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Il faut déjà qu'on téléphone à Isabelle et Alec pour leur prévenir que tu aies sains et saufs..et surtout pour connaître les mouvements de l'institut.

-Les tableaux de recherche ont certainement dû repérer le tanker de Valentin. Moi-même arrive à sentir la concentration démoniaque qui y émane rien qu'en me dressant sur ce quai.

Je vis Clary secouai la tête, semblant perplexe.

-Comment tu fais ça.. ?

-L'entraînement ma petite ! Dis-je railleur. Mais son haussement de sourcils me confirma que ma réponse ne l'avait pas satisfaite. L'air plus sérieux, je lui dis : C'est dans tes gènes Clary. Tu dois maîtriser son aura angélique afin de l'utiliser comme une arme voire comme un bouclier par moment.

-C'est à dire ?

-Nos runes nous permettent de contrôler cette aura d'une manière que je qualifierai de matérialiste et provisoire. Tu marques ta peau et cette marque fait tout le boulot, c'est donnant donnant si tu veux.. Mais les démons n'ont pas ce besoin là, et dans un sens c'est ce qui les rendent plus fort que nous. Car ils savent contrôler leur aura pure, ce que nous autres, nephilims, ne savons faire que maladroitement. Mais certains nephilims sont capables de le faire de façon à la rendre réactive dès que le corps est proche d'une aura démoniaque.

-Un peu comme..un prédateur qui sent les effluves de peur de sa proie ?

Je souris, un sentiment grisant me parcourant l'échine.

-Tu comprends vite.

-Et donc toi, tu en es capable ?

-Pas très bien..mais en me concentrant suffisamment je peux effectivement sentir les mouvements de démons proches de nous. Mais c'est assez épuisant, alors filons vite avant que nous même ne soyons repérés.

Je pris fermement sa main dans la mienne et commençai à trottiner en direction des entrepôts.

-Sans ma stèle, je ne peux pas stopper ta géolocalisation. La mienne est endormie depuis que je croupissais sur ce rafiot.

-Tu veux dire qu'on est repérable nous aussi ?

-Oui, et par tout le monde.

Je balayai les alentours du regard tout en continuant de trottiner. _S'il n'y a personne..c'est qu'il doit être vraiment très tôt._ Je regardai le ciel, et sa pâle couleur arborant toujours quelques étoiles ainsi que la légère brume qui s'élevait de l _'East River_ me permettaient d'avoir une petite idée sur l'heure qu'il était. _Tout juste l'aurore._ Mais où pouvait-on bien nous rendre ? Un bar peut-être, mais je doutais qu'un soit ouvert de si bonne heure. De toute évidence, nous devions surtout trouver un endroit où nous cacher.

-Chez toi.. c'est toujours possible d'y aller ?

-Oui..répondit-elle légèrement dubitative : Mais Jocelyne nous retrouvait facilement, si ma rune permet de nous pister.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on a juste besoin de gagner un peu de temps.

La rousse opina et me servit de guide. Nous arrivâmes chez elle d'un air bien penaud et étions restés sur nos gardes tout le long du trajet. Par bonheur, personne ne semblait nous avoir suivi. Clary nous fit grimper l'échelle à incendie puisque la porte d'entrée était apparemment condamnée. Elle m'expliqua que Luke faisait toujours semblant d'être sur cette incendie afin de ne pas trop y mêler les terrestres. Néanmoins, aucune rénovation n'avait été faite. La chambre de Clary dégageait une légère odeur de cendre froide. Nous évitâmes de marcher trop au centre, car le bois avait été bien plus brûlé à cet endroit-là.

-Bien..et maintenant ? Me questionna t-elle tout en tapotant ses mains le long de ses cuisses. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'une d'entre elle.

-T'as toujours la marque ? Demandai-je en montrant d'un geste concis de la tête sa main où avait été gravée le rune, qui m'était encore inconnue. Elle la tourna dans tous les sens et secoua la tête.

-Non, je m'en suis rendue compte une fois nous avoir remonter sur le quai.

 _Donc je suis le seul à m'être évanoui.._ Pestai-je au fond de moi. Ceci me rappela la soudaine douleur au niveau de ma rune _parabataï_ Je me souvins avoir également clairement entendu la voix de mon frère.

 _-_ Alec..murmurai-je.

La rousse me toisa d'un air curieux.

-Je vais envoyer un message de feu à Alec. Seul le destinataire sera en mesure de l'obtenir, Aldertree ne pourra pas tomber dessus à moins qu'il soit collé au train de mon frère !

-Il m'a semblé l'avoir vu quitter l'institut et j'ai cru comprendre..qu'il partait chez Magnus. Me confia Clary.

J'eus un sourire satisfait.

-Dans ce cas tout va bien, je peux envoyer mon message de feu sans risque.

Je fis mine de regarder autour de moi, à la recherche d'un éventuel morceau de papier. Clary dut le comprendre car elle me demanda de patienter. Elle farfouilla dans une tiroir de sa commode qui semblait toujours en assez bonne état, mis à part les traces de suie sur les angles, et y sortit un paquet de feuilles à dessins et un crayon.

-Ça ira ?

-Je ne lui envoie pas mon faire-part de mariage ! Dis-je en guise de réponse.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.. Soupira t-elle.

Tandis que j'écrivis un peu à la va-vite un message destiné à Alec afin de les rassurer, Isabelle et lui , en les informant que Clary est moi allions bien, je vis cette dernière quitter la chambre. Je l'interrogeai sur ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

-Je vais jeter un œil sur ce qu'il reste de récupérable ici. Peut-être que je trouverai un indice sur cette fameuse rune.

-On gardera ça pour nous..

-Mais enfin, comment veux-tu qu'on sache d'où vient cette rune si on en parle à personne ?,

-J'ignore ce que pourrait te demander l'Enclave si elle apprenait ce que tu es capable de faire, Clary.. n'oublie pas que tu es la fille de Valentin toi aussi.

Je la vis baisser les yeux et déglutir. Mais après réflexion, elle haussa les épaules et opina d'un air bien décidé. Je souris, bien plus tendrement que je ne l'avais souhaité. Néanmoins, je repris constance et terminai d'écrire mon message. Une fois cela fait je réalisai une chose..

-J'ai pas ma stèle..

Je me maudis intérieurement. _Ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi con, ma parole.._ Je sautai d'un bond hors du lit et déchirai le message en plusieurs morceaux que je lançai dans l'air. Sorti de la chambre, je déambulai lascivement dans le couloir et appelai Clary afin de savoir où elle se situait.

-Jace, viens voir !

Je suivis le son de sa voix qui provenait du niveau inférieur.

-Comment t'as réussi à descendre ?

-Je me suis laissée glisser le long de la rambarde.

J'inspectai le sinueux morceaux de bois qui semblait en un bien meilleur état que les marches de l'escalier. _J'ai comme l'impression que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'amusait à faire ça.._ Songeai-je, amusé. Une fois en bas, je fis mine de regarder autour de moi mais la rousse me guida d'elle même.

-Dans l'arrière salle.

Je tournai la tête, toujours intrigué par ce qu'elle trouvât. La pièce où nous nous trouvâmes me revint nettement en mémoire. C'était la boutique d'antiquité de la sorcière qui aidait Jocelyne à se cacher. C'était également dans cette même pièce où Clary et moi nous étions rencontrés.

-T'as trouvé quelque chose en rapport avec la rune ?

Elle secoua la tête et je pris cela pour un non.

-Et toi, ton message ?

Je soupirai en grimaçant.

-Sans stèle pour tracer une rune de feu cela va être difficile.

Ce fut à son tour de soupirer.

-C'est vrai qu'elle a piqué une tête dans l' _East River_.

Assis sur le comptoir en face d'elle, je ris avec légèreté tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Tu m'as sauvé.. susurrai-je en perdant bien vite mon sourire. Je ne pouvais nier longtemps tous les risques que Clary prit pour moi. Et j'avais surtout finalement compris qu'elle avait bien fait d'intervenir. Car qui sait ce que j'aurai été capable de faire à bord de ce bateau.

-Et je le ferai, autant de fois qu'il le faudra, Jace.

Ce que je pouvais avoir du mal à soutenir ses iris vertes lorsqu'elle me toisait si intensément. Aucun vacillement, juste une flamme combative qui me consumait dès qu'elle posait son regard sur moi. Un fin rayon de soleil mima mon reflet dans ses orbes claires. Me sentant quelque peu fébrile, je préférai faire semblant de garder mon tact en posant mon attention ailleurs. _Je ne suis pas en droit de la regarder ainsi.._ Aucun frère ne devrait regarder sa sœur de cette manière.. _Et pourtant, je ne peux démentir sur ce que je ressens.._ D'un pas souple, elle avança un peu plus dans la boutique déambulant à travers les débris et les particules de poussières que laissait transparaître le soleil . Ses cheveux ondulaient et se basculaient ça et là à chacun de ses pas. La fine couche de boue et ses plaies sur sa peau ne réussirent pas à effleurer sa beauté. Parmi tous ces restes antiques..elle ressemblait à une Venus des temps anciens. _Non..je ne dois pas.. je n'en ai pas le droit._ Si elle était réellement ma sœur, alors je ne devais pas.. Cependant mes pas me guidèrent vers elle malgré moi. Mes mains effleurèrent ses épaules et firent frisonner sa peau pâle et meurtrie

-J-Jace ?

Elle voulut se tourner pour me faire face mais je refusai qu'elle puisse s'apercevoir de ma vulnérabilité. Alors je bloquai ses épaules, sans violence, mais fermement. Elle n'insista guère et resta de dos. _Oh..Clary.._ Si elle était vraiment sœur..alors pourquoi ne fus-je pas capable de résister à cette tendresse qui m'enveloppait à chaque fois que je me trouve près d'elle ?

Nous restâmes ainsi un moment. Mon front contre l'arrière de sa tête et mes mains, toujours sur ses épaules nues. Les bretelles de son débardeur étaient dans un bien piteux états. Je me penchai vers une de ses plaies et voulus y presser mes lèvres mais le son d'un éboulement métallique nous fit sursauter tous les deux, dans un tressaillement d'épaules. Je m'éloignai vivement d'elle et jetai un coup d'œil à l'inconnu qui venait de pénétrer les lieux. Un homme, au vue de ses aillons et de la crasse dessus lui ressemblait fortement à un sans abri. Le bruit que nous avions entendu provenait des boîtes de conserve et des cannettes de bière qu'il ramassait à la hâte.

-Qui-êtes-vous ?! Demanda Clary en s'approchant de l'homme.

L'homme qui paraissait au début fort surpris se montra la seconde qui suit, bien agressif.

-Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, personne ne peut me chasser d'ici.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle t'a demandé, mon vieux ! Rétorquai-je en me dressant entre l'homme et Clary.

-Ici, c'est chez moi ! Renchérit la rousse : Je peux même vous donner des détails sur ce qui a provoqué l'incendie. Ça vous intéresse ?

Son air menaçant me fit sourire. C'est qu'il semblait qu'elle avait récupéré un peu de panache depuis quelques temps. Mon départ en était-il pour quelque chose ? De son côté, l'homme ne rajouta rien et semblait même capituler. Il sortit un petit appareil noir qu'il porta à son oreille.

-Ça va, j'me tire.. ronchonna l'homme. Soudain il se mit à parler tout seul. Mais je compris peu de temps après que l'objet était un téléphone. Clary sembla l'avoir aussi remarqué et elle se précipita vers le vieillard.

-Hé ! Je ne cherche pas à faire de noises à personne ! Je promets que je quitterai le l-

-C'est bien un téléphone que vous tenez là ?! Me hâtai-je à demander. Confus, il se décida à me répondre d'un hochement de tête.

-Il marche à recharge mais ouais..c'est un téléphone, pourquoi ?

Je lançai un regard complice à Clary qui sourit de toutes ses dents avant d'entamer un deal avec le vagabond.

-Vous pouvez rester dans ce taudis si vous voulez.. mais j'ai besoin que vous me prêtiez votre téléphone, le temps d'un coup de fil.

-Pourquoi je ferai cela ?

-T'es pas en mesure de refuser mon vieux, c'est un site d'enquête ici. Je doute que les autorités apprécient ta présence sur un lieu de crime. Annonçai-je railleur.

L'homme raccrocha promptement son propre appel puis, il nous tendit le téléphone.

-C'est bon, on se calme ! Voilà votre téléphone.

Et il me fallut moins de temps pour le dire afin d'appeler mon frère. Étrangement, je ne reconnus pas sa voix.

-Izzy ?

« Jace ! Par l'Ange tu es en vie.. »

-Pourquoi ce n'est pas Alec qui r-

« Oh Jace..il.. »

Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort à l'écoute de la voix presque tremblante de la brune.

« As-tu des nouvelles de Clary ? »

-Elle est avec moi, on a réussi à s'échapper du bateau.

« Je sais, Aldertree est sur le pied de guerre et a ordonné aux troupes de se mobiliser à la recherche de Valentin. J'attends encore de ses nouvelles.. »

-Valentin va sûrement déserter le navire, après ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais Aldertree doit déjà s'en douter .

« Et c'est bien pour cela que Clary doit immédiatement rentrer à l'institut. Sa mère se ronge les sangs car Aldertree veut la mettre sous haute surveillance et toi il- »

-Veut ma peau, je le sais..Je suis recherché.. Mais Izzy, tu évites ma question.

Un silence pour toute réponse. Je n'aimai guère cela.

-Izzy, ma rune _parabataï_ réagit étrangement depuis de longues heures maintenant..où est Alec ?

J'entendis comme un soupire. Puis ma sœur adoptive délia enfin sa langue.

« Magnus est à son chevet. Je devais partir à ta recherche mais Aldertree m'en a interdit et des gardes sont constamment autour de moi et je suis obligée d'utiliser une rune de silence pour te parler.. »

-Isabelle..

« Alec va mal, Jace. Il était déjà faible depuis quelque temps mais il a essayé de te pister à travers sa rune mais il-.. »

Les sanglots d'Isabelle me suffirent pour comprendre que l'état de mon frère était bien loin d'être stable. _Ce saignement de nez..sa voix..il me cherchait bel et bien alors._

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.. Soupirai-je en m'adossant lourdement à une poutre qui tenait encore quelques murs de la pièce.

-Jace, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? L'air inquiet de Clary ne m'aida guère.

-On rentre à l'institut Isabelle.

« Non Jace, tu dois te ca- »

-Je suis fatigué de ma terrer Isabelle, Alec a besoin de moi !

« Pas ici ».

Cette voix..n'était plus celle de ma sœur.

-Je te croyais auprès de mon frère ?

« Ton frère ? Qui abandonne son frère aussi longtemps ? Tu as raison, cache-cache est intéressant une fois mais la deuxième on s'agace vite. Peu importe comment tu vas te débrouiller, mais tu as tout intérêt à être chez moi dans les plus brefs délais blondin. Isabelle et moi, on s'occupe de transporter Alec là-bas. On a besoin de toi en vie pour aider Alexander.. Alors surveille tes arrières. »

-Ça va, je sais ce que j'ai à faire.

Mais la fin de ma phrase ne lui parvint certainement pas puisque Magnus raccrocha promptement après avoir donné ses conditions.

-Super.. Soupirai-je en rendant le téléphone au vagabond qui me regardait d'un air curieux. Je passai outre et pris la rousse par la main.

-Tu dois rentrer à l'institut.

-Q-quoi ? Non ! Jace, que ce passe t-il ?

Brisant une fenêtre, je nous fis sortir par l'encadrement et nous commençâmes à déambuler pressement dans les rues.

-Alec est en danger..

-Comment ça ?

-Il a.. je me pinçai les lèvres, un goût amère dans la bouche me fit grimacer : Il a essayer de ma pister Clary mais il..il a dû pousser les limites jusqu'à l'extrême.

-De q-

-On a pas le temps pour les questions Clary, rentre à l'institut rassurer ta mère !

Elle s'arrêta net au milieu du trottoir. Je soupirai, las.

-Clary t-

-Tu te moques de moi ? Tu serais encore en train de croupir sur ce rafiot si Doth et moi n'avions pas été là ! Tu crois vraiment que je vais rentrer sagement en te laissant seul dehors alors que Valentin et l'Enclave en ont après toi ? Je pensai avoir été claire tout à l'heure pourtant..

-Je te le demande..Clary, cela ne servirait à rien d'être deux à subir les foudres de l'Enclave. Car tout ce que tu auras fait..n'aura servi à rien.

Clary détourna le regard, contrariée.

-Le sacrifice de Doth n'aura servi à rien.

-Jace, tu n'as pas le droit.

-Tu sais pourtant que j'ai raison. Si tu t'entête à me protéger, l'Enclave risque de s'en prendre à ta mère et à toi. Et je ne veux pas cela.. Je ne dis pas cela pour Jocelyne. Mais pour toi.

Une brise effila ses cheveux dans l'air et ils caressèrent son visage. Son regard dur, sa tenue en lambeaux, ses blessures, le sang sur sa peau..La firent ressembler à une guerrière. _Une véritable déesse de la guerre..Une véritable shadowhunter._ Je repris constance, une fois l'avoir entendu abdiquer.

-Très bien..mais promet-moi d'éviter les ennuis.

-Du mieux que je le pourrai. Mais je suis un véritable aimant ! Plaisantai-je.

-Jace.

Je secouai la tête et, je lui souris sincèrement.

-Tout ira bien, Clary.

Nous nous échangeâmes un dernier regard complice avant qu'elle ne parte dans la direction opposée. Je l'observai un moment avant de reprendre la route en direction du loft du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. _J'arrive Alec..ne me lâche pas maintenant._

* * *

Ses yeux tirés par la fatigue, les cernes noires qui retombaient sous ses paupières et les rides de lion sur son front ne rendirent plus aussi magnifique et jeune le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Il utilisât sa magie tout la nuit durant, dans l'espoir de rattacher ce qui restait de l'âme d'Alec, à la vie. Le jour s'était pointé depuis deux bonnes heures et Magnus se sentait clairement à plat. Mais surtout..les tremblements dans ses yeux certifiaient sa peur présente en lui. Il ne se sentait pas uniquement fébrile à cause de l'épuisement évident, non, la crainte de ne pas pouvoir sauver Alec lui rongeait les sangs. La main de ce dernier toujours dans la sienne à travers laquelle il diffusait sa magie devenait de plus en plus froide. _Alec.._ Il câlina le haut du front du jeune homme de sa main libre.

-Sa fièvre ne baisse pas..

Au même moment, Isabelle entra timidement dans la chambre en faisant bien attention à refermer doucement la porte derrière elle. La brune ne fit pas attention à Raj qui insistait sur le fait qu'il allait devoir informer Aldertree sur l'incapacité du sorcier à soigner Alec. Magnus lui, grimaça d'agacement à l'écoute des paroles hautaines du jeune fanfaron. Heureusement, Isabelle ferma la porte à clé et laissa l'Indien dans le couloir. Aussi, constatant que le bras de son ami tremblait, elle entrelaça ses doigts dans ceux du sorcier afin de lui faire arrêter sa magie.

-Isabe-

-Tu ne tiens plus debout, Magnus.. Murmura t-elle.

L'adolescente désirait plus que tout sauver son frère et elle avait été comblé de savoir qu'il serait entre les mains de Magnus. Sa lueur d'espoir, de voir à nouveau son frère ouvrir les yeux, avait brillé de milles éclats face à cette nouvelle.. Cependant, après une longue nuit de veille, de potion et de soins prodigués; elle comprit qu'elle eût peut-être ravivé sa flamme un peu vite. Et l'état du sorcier l'inquiétait, elle ne désirait guère le voir s'épuiser au delà de ses limites. Un long soupire, las et tremblant s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de Magnus qui relâcha ses épaules, accablé, peiné et souffrant de se trouver en face de sa propre impuissance.

-Pour qui me prends-je ? La magie runique est le stricte opposé de la mienne..

-Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de le réveiller, Magnus.

-Le lien _parabataï_ réunit deux êtres, deux âmes..deux vies ! Ma magie ne peut pas faire plus, car je n'ai pas les éléments nécessaires pour lui prodiguer les véritables soins dont il a besoin.

-Et tu crois qu'il les aurait en allant à Idris ?

-Évidement..et ce qu'il m'étonne c'est que votre _"charmant"_ directeur n'ait pas songé à l'hypothèse de faire transporter ton frère là-bas.

-Mes parents viennent d'en faire la demande. Annonça Isabelle. Magnus arqua un sourcil, interloqué par les dires de la belle.

-Qu'elle a été la réponse de Victor ?

Dans un geste sans douceur et, coupant Isabelle dans son élan, ledit Victor Aldertree fit son entrée et son visage semblait afficher une humeur massacrante.

-Je refuse de faire transporter Alec à Idris ! Hurla presque l'homme. Ce qui fit perdre ses gonds au sorcier.

-Comment osez-vous beugler ainsi dans la chambre d'un blessé ? Je doute que le titre de directeur « provisoire » vous octroi le droit d'oublier les bonnes manières !

Les yeux noirs d'Aldertree toisèrent avec dédain son homologue qui ne se laissa guère intimider. Magnus avait connu des têtes brûlées bien plus teigneuses que l'homme qui se présentait sous ses yeux. Ce n'était pas ces faux airs de caïd qui le feraient défaillir, se dit le demi-démon.

-Reste à ta place, sorcier..je n'ai pas de sermon à recevoir de toi. Ton boulot est de soigner notre soldat.

Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ferma les yeux et bloqua sa respiration quelques instants afin de contenir sa colère. _Un soldat..un outil, un médecin, un pantin voilà de quel façon ils voient leurs semblables et les créatures obscures..ils nous jugent et se jugent les uns contre les autres..je les hais.._ Les yeux bleus et le sourire timide d'Alec apparurent derrière ses paupières. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre légèrement, ainsi que sa tension qui devenait presque palpable. _Tu n'as rien à voir avec eux mon Alec._ Aldertree bouscula non sans violence le sorcier afin de s'approcher du corps comateux.

-Je t'ai autorisé à pénétrer l'institut pour le soigner. J'ai comme l'impression que tu ne t'acquittes pas très bien de cette tâche ! Pesta le basané d'un sourire railleur. Ce fut au tour de Magnus de grimacer avec dédain. _Vous n'êtes pas fichu de faire quoi que ce soit non plus.._ Voulu t-il ajouter, mais il ne désirait en aucun cas donner l'opportunité à Victor de le mettre dehors et de l'éloigner indéfiniment de son nephilim.

Ne voyant pas le sorcier réagir, Aldertree ne se gêna pas de sourire avec fierté et s'intéressa à nouveau à Isabelle qui s'était presque mis machinalement entre son frère et le basané.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu manigances, mais ton frère ne bougeras pas de cet institut.

-Ce sont mes parents qui ont fait la demande d'amener Alec à Idris.

-Ton frère est beaucoup trop faible pour prendre un portail !

-Vous vous servez surtout de son état pour retrouver Jace ! Vous savez très bien dans qu'elle posture fébrile il doit se trouver actuellement.

-Tout ce que je souhaite c'est retrouver ce fuyard qui a mis ton frère dans cet état ! Le bilan des troupes parties à la recherche de Valentin et Jace sont négatifs, ils ont tous les deux fui le navire et certainement au moment même où nous avons été en mesure de les pister. Et toujours aucune trace de Clary Fairchild..

Les yeux d'Isabelle se baissèrent, abdiquant face à l'acerbité de son supérieur hiérarchique. Ce dernier renchérit, d'un ton évident : « La famille Morgenstern semble bientôt réunie. »

-Clary ne nous a pas trahi ! Ell- Mais la brune se garda bien de lui dire où se trouvait la jeune rousse. Néanmoins, l'homme en face d'elle, orgueilleux et malin était loin d'ignorer que les deux personnages en face de lui, se liaient de complicité évidente pour protéger Jace et Clary. Victor s'approcha d'un pas et domina de son regard perçant la jeune femme devant lui. Les pupilles de Magnus se dilatèrent, et son bras servit de barrière entre son amie et l'importun. Sa grande taille intensifia l'importance de sa soudaine animosité qui fit quelque peu déglutir Aldertree. Mais l'homme garda bonne figure et, après avoir ordonné à Raj de faire déguerpir le sorcier s'il se montrait inutile dans l'heure qui suivait, il quitta la pièce.

-Mes ordres sont simples et clairs..Alec restera ici, point final. Ajouta t-il en claquant fermement la porte derrière lui.

 _Il se contre fiche de la santé de son « soldat » comme il dit si bien.._ Pesta Magnus tout en claquant furieusement des doigts afin de libérer sa magie. Magnus puisa dans ses dernières réserve en se permettant de piocher dans ses forces démoniaques. La couleur de ses flammes changea peu à peu tandis qu'il retira son veston sans manches ainsi que sa chemise les jetant au loin dans la chambre.

-M-Magnus.. ? S'inquiéta la brune en faisant le tour du lit afin de voir ce que pouvait bien expérimenter le sorcier.

-Il a besoin de chaleur.. Se justifia simplement Magnus, ses iris de chat brillant si fort que son visage semblait presque se déformer pour remplacer ses traits doux du visage par une expression bien plus bestiale. Raj resta bien à sa place. Il ignorait pourquoi, mais les frissons qui parcouraient ses bras furent loin d'être provoqués par une émotion saine. Ses dents claquèrent d'effrois et, il dut se faire violence afin de les contenir derrière ses lèvres fermement pincées l'une contre l'autre. La cadette des Lightwood avait bien évidemment ressenti le même frisson désagréable provenant de l'aura de Magnus. Or, elle ne s'éloigna pas. Non, car elle avait confiance en l'homme qui s'occupait de son frère. _Je sais que Magnus ne lui fera aucun mal.._ Une certitude au fond d'elle lui permit de laisser Magnus agir à sa guise. Torse nu, le sorcier étendit ses flammes le long de ses bras, de ses épaules puis de son torse, épousant chaque ondulation de ses muscles fins. Il s'installa dans le lit et colla son torse tout contre celui du nephilim. Une plus grande quantité de flamme lécha le corps de demi-ange et s'accumula droit au dessus de son cœur. Un violent soupir se fit entendre de la bouche d'Alec.

-Magnus, ça marche ! Se réjouit la brune en prenant une des mains de son frère entre les siennes. Elle sentait une chaleur tiède s'en dégager.

Le sorcier n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir longtemps ainsi. Et il le fit savoir à Isabelle en lui lançant un regard insistant, l'air grave. La brune se dressa , bien décidée à retourner voir Aldertree.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Magnus s'omit de répondre, craignant de voir le moindre effort ruiner sa concentration à diffuser sa propre chaleur vers l'être inconscient sous lui. La jeune femme s'en alla, suivi par Raj qui tenta de l'en dissuader. De plus, l'aura du sorcier le mettait bien mal à l'aise.. Ce qui arrangea quelque peu Magnus qui, n'aimant guère se faire épier, réussissait bien mal à contenir ses soudaines pulsions sauvages et violentes. Il espérait ne pas revoir le petit garde de pacotille de si tôt. _Je n'ai pas le temps pour leurs querelles..pour leurs lois.._ Le demi-démon ferma les yeux et, inspirant profondément, se focalisa sur les battements de cœur d'Alec qui pulsait irrégulièrement contre son propre torse nu. _Que puis-je faire de plus..à part lui donner ma propre force ?_ Ses doigts se glissèrent dans la chevelure de son cadet, légèrement humide à cause de la fièvre, et tentait à nouveau de pénétrer son esprit.

- _Djibril_..Murmura t-il en ce concentrant.

-Non..c'est..c'est trop tard..

-Alec.. ?

Magnus se redressa promptement et s'agenouilla sur le lit tout en détaillant chaque tremblement de la part du brun qui parlait à travers son cauchemar. Il posa son attention sur les paupières..qui restèrent malheureusement closes. A bout de nerfs, Magnus envoya valser des bibelots posés sur la table de chevet. Raj choisit cet instant pour revenir. Bien qu'analysant la situation, il se garda de rester à une certaine distance du sorcier qui se massait l'arête du nez.

-Écoute vieux, je peux comprendre que tu sois frustré mais..l'obstination n'a pas toujours payé. Je vais te demander de quitter les lieux.

D'un geste concis, Magnus retira la main de son nez, mais la tête toujours inclinée, il posa ses iris de chat sur Raj. Son regard, assombris par sa posture et les quelques mèches de cheveux qui se voûtaient au dessus de son front, lui donnèrent une expression ténébreuse et menaçante.

-Ma magie est la seule chose qui permet à Alec de ne pas totalement sombrer dans les limbes. Alors je ne m'en irai pas ! Informa le sorcier d'un ton ferme. Nerveux, Raj se permit pourtant un sourire railleur et, tout en avançant vers son aîné, une boutade provocante..

-Je savais que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn n'était plus tout jeune..mais de la à ce qu'il soit sourd ! Allez papy, il est l'heure de rentrer recharger les batteries.

..qui ne plut guère à Magnus. Il ne fallut que deux doigts pour retenir le gamin à une distance que le sorcier nomma de raisonnable. Des flammes noires, striées d'effluves oranges se diffusaient de ses doigts. Et une aura noire dissimula son visage, déformant bien plus tout à l'heure, les traits de son visage. Ne restaient que de reconnaissables, deux orbes mordorées qui luisirent à travers la noirceur épouvantables de son aura.

-Je suis désolé..mais je n'aime pas qu'on me provoque.

Il propulsa violemment l'indien qui s'écrasa non sans douceur contre le mur de la chambre, brisant un tableau au passage. Magnus allait se ruer sur lui pour libérer une bonne fois pour toute ses pulsions sauvages qui le démangeaient depuis des heures maintenant, mais Isabelle -qui avait ressenti l'agitation évidente émanant du sorcier- fit son entrée et dut user d'une certaine force et poigne pour stopper physiquement le demi-démon qui reprit contenance à la vue de la jeune femme. Mais son air mauvais ne le déridait toujours pas.

-Magnus, on doit faire sortir Alec d'ici mais tu ne nous aides pas là !

Un grognement agacé s'échappa de la gorge du sorcier qui se détourna vers Alec. Elle avait bel et bien conscience de l'attirance qu'éprouvaient les deux hommes l'un envers l'autre, néanmoins Isabelle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour Magnus se mettre dans un tel état pour Alec.

-J'ai dis à Jace de se rendre à mon loft, dans le but de la maintenir éloigné de l'Enclave. Isabelle..Jace est le seul à pouvoir ramener la part de l'âme qui manque à Alec.

Magnus se pencha au dessus du brun et passa ses bras sous son corps tout juste tiédi par la force qu'il lui avait transmis.

-A quoi tu penses ? S'emporta Isabelle en ramassant la chemise et le veston de Magnus. Ce dernier posa un regard tendre sur le corps plié dans ses bras.

-Ils ne veulent pas sauver Alec, Isabelle. Dit Magnus d'un ton bien plus dur qu'il ne l'avait souhaité. Il blessa la jeune femme, il en avait eu conscience mais il poursuivit: Ils veulent juste obliger Jace à pointer le bout de son nez, mais à ce train là, ton frère va mourir. Il marqua une pause en toisant sérieusement la brune : Or, je n'ai pas l'intention de voir Alec mourir dans mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes.. ? Questionna d'un air inquiet, Isabelle, après avoir pris le pouls de Raj, toujours inconscient contre le mur. Le sourire carnassier du sorcier ne la rassura guère.

-Sache d'emblée que je prends la responsabilités des prochaines conséquences, ma belle.

-De quoi tu parles, Magnus.

Après avoir déposé au sol et, avec une infinie douceur le corps de son cadet. Magnus chargea son épaule avec celui de Raj qu'il déposa lourdement sur le matelas. Pour toute explication, il informa Isabelle qu'il s'apprêtait à emmener Alec chez lui. Il récupéra ses vêtements et se rhabilla.

-J'espère que Blondin est sur le chemin..

-Attends, qu'est-ce que je dis à Aldertree moi ?

Magnus ouvrit un portail. Les tremblements dans ses bras lui indiquèrent qu'il ne pourrait certainement plus en ouvrir un après celui-ci. Il reprit Alec dans ses bras et avant de s'en aller, il jeta à un coup d'œil à l'indien.

-Ça va être difficile car il n'a pas un dixième de la beauté de ton frère, mais.. essaie de le faire passer pour Alec, ma belle.

La brune eut un rire nerveux, mais savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur Magnus. Si le sorcier lui demandait d'user d'une rune de métamorphose afin de faire passer Raj pour Alec aux yeux d'Aldertree, cela voulait dire que Magnus n'était plus d'humeur à suivre les règles. Cette perspective excita un tant soit peu le côté aventurière d'Isabelle. Néanmoins, elle n'omit pas d'insister sur le fait, qu'elle lui faisait confiance et qu'il était également hors de question pour elle d'apprendre la mort de son frère de la bouche du sorcier. S'entendant tous deux sur ce point évident, Magnus tourna les talons, bien décidé à rapprocher du mieux qu'il pouvait, Alec de son _parabataï_ qui avait tout intérêt, pour lui-même, de répondre rapidement présent.

 _A nous deux Blondin.._

Mais ce qu'ignorait le sorcier, était que Jace ne fut pas uniquement poursuivi par l'Enclave. Les créatures obscures ayant été témoin de ses agissements pour Valentin, des enlèvements ou encore de l'agressivité employée envers les leurs..ne ratèrent pas cette occasion de le sentir blessé et surtout de le voir seul, pour l'attaquer. La matinée était déjà bien prononcée, les loups se faufilaient de ruelles en ruelles afin d'observer les moindres faits et gestes du blond. Et surtout, ils attendaient le moment opportun pour se ruer sur lui et lacérer sa peau sous leurs crocs acérés. De son côté, Jace avait beau être éreinté par la faim et ses blessures, il sentit la menace peser sur lui. Tous ses sens furent en alerte. Il voyait les ombres se glisser à travers les murs des sombres ruelles. Elles dansaient avec fluidité, se croisaient entre elles mais surtout l'oppressaient plus que jamais.

-Laissez-moi rejoindre mon frère..murmura t-il, les dents serrées, s'adressant plus à lui qu'aux autres. Mais la fine ouïes des loups les firent se tordre de rire à l'écoute de la complainte du blond.

-Ton frère ? Commença une voix de femme derrière lui. Il se retourna, mais ne vit personne.

-Le mien a disparu.. un enfant, cheveux blancs avec de grands yeux noirs curieux ! Cela te rappel quelque chose ? Questionna un homme, d'une voix faussement guillerette. Jace tourna sur lui même à la recherche des lycanthropes mais n'aperçut toujours rien ni personne.

-Je comprends votre colère .. ! Hurla t-il, à l'intention des loups.

-Ce blondinet était présent lorsqu'ils ont tués Gretelle ! Grogna un autre homme, d'une voix plus rauque et plus agressive que le précédent.

-Mais je vous en pris !reprit le blond, légèrement essoufflé: je dois sauver mon frère !

Les trois voix rirent à nouveaux et les échos sortant des ruelles martelaient l'esprit de Jace qui ne pouvait cesser le subit défilement des souvenirs de l'atrocité de ses actes commis, durant le temps où Valentin le tenait toujours sous sa coupe. Il n'avait jamais voulu tout cela. _C'était des criminelles.._ La voix de Valentin le tança. _Des hors la loi..cette loi envers qui tu as juré fidélité, mais qui laisse vivre de telles horreurs.._

-Non, arrêtez..

Le monde se mit à tourner autour de lui, sans qu'il n'est l'impression de bouger. Ses pieds restèrent cloués au sol et pourtant il avait la sensation de tanguer. _Alec.._

Le jeune nephilim redoutait de ne pas arriver à temps pour sauver son _parabataï_ qui recherchait pourtant perpétuellement l'âme de Jace.

 **Magnus :**

Ma chère amie Catarina, bien que la sueur perlant sur son front prouvant qu'elle aussi ne fut guère en état de forcer plus que cela sur ses réserves, m'aida dès mon retour à mon loft. Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise, au premier abord, de me voir revenir avec dans les bras, ce qui ressemblait plus à un cadavre qu'à un simple malade.

-Mais que fais-tu ici ? Me demanda t-elle tout en m'aidant à allonger le corps d'Alec sur le divan : Je te croyais au chevet d'un neph..

Elle s'interrompit d'elle même et fixa attentivement les nombreuses runes qu'ornait le corps de mon cadet.

-Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici, me demanda t-elle perplexe, alors que je prenais place dans le fauteuil juste en face du divan. Je me permis un moment de silence pour me masser les tempes et souffler un bon coup.

-Est-ce que Jace est ici .. ? Demandai-je en doutant fortement que ce soit le cas.

-Qui ça.. ?

Un autre soupir.

-Bon sang, mais où est-il ? Questionnai-je à haute voix. Je m'accoudai sur le rebord et passai ma main sur la fine barbe de mon menton. Je toisai Catarina du coin de l'œil.

-C'est lui, le nephilim que je dois soigner.

L'Argentée fronça les sourcils, confuse.

-Mais pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ? Qu'a t-il de si grave.. ? Et surtout..

Mon amie s'approcha et posa le dos de sa main sur ma joue. Elle souleva mon abattement évident et s'en inquiéta.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, Cat'..Me plaignis-je enfouissant mon visage entre mes mains : J'arrive tout juste à maintenir son pouls mais il a _besoin_..de lui.

J'humectai mes lèvres et repris constance du mieux que je pus. Dans ma poche, je sortis la pierre d'Adamas que j'avais dissimulé en arrivant à l'institut. Il était hors de question qu'ils possèdent un tel objet là-bas. Je ne voulais plus qu'on tente quoi que ce soit sur Alexander.

-Alec a..-

-Alec ? S'étonna mon amie : Le Alec dont tu me rabâches sans cesses la joliesse ?

Je ris, bien malgré moi.

-Oui. Soufflai-je.

-Je comprends mieux ton agitation de tout à l'heure..Bien que je ne pensai pas que tu étais sérieusement attaché à ce garçon.

-Tu pensais que je faisais un caprice de passage ? Pouffai-je d'un air las.

-Je pensai surtout que tu avais compris la leçon. Me répondit-elle simplement tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Alec : T-

-Le problème n'est pas là, de toutes façons. La coupai-je d'un ton bien plus froid que je ne l'aurai voulu. Je fermai les yeux et me pinçai les lèvres pour essayer de contrôler mon agacement. _Je suis à bout de nerfs.._

Je lui montrai à nouveau la pierre d'Adamas qu'elle prit entre ses doigts: Son _parabataï_ a disparu depuis quelques temps maintenant..

-C'est ce qu'il l'a mis dans cet état ?

-Il était faible ces jours-ci. Pour beaucoup de raisons.

Je pris le temps de remettre les choses dans leur contexte, comme je les avais vécu ces dernières semaines. Le réveil de Jocelyne, les agissements de Valentin, la disparition de Jace et la fugue, bien que compréhensive, de Clary..et enfin la demande inconsciente de sa mère envers Alec pour que ce dernier l'aide à retrouver sa fille, enlevée par Dorothéa.

-Aux dernières nouvelles, le bateau de Valentin a été repéré..ils le fouillent actuellement mais le cas d'Alec s'aggrave et ce salopard de directeur refuse de le faire transférer à Idris.

-Ils ont pourtant tous les éléments nécessaires pour l'aider à ramener son âme ! S'outra mon amie.

-Ils espèrent voir débarquer Jace, la fleur au fusil, près à tout pour soigner son _parabataï_.

-Magnus..soupira Catarina.

-Je me moque bien de leurs attentes, tout ce que je veux c'est aider Alec au plus vite. Le temps passe, et je n'ai que de faibles réactions de sa part. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant qu'il-

Catarina m'interrompit en se dressant devant moi et le divan.

-Tu auras fait ce que t'as pu, Magnus, tu n'as pas a te blâmer ainsi !

Dans l'élan de mon trop plein d'émotions, je me dressai hors du fauteuil et la défiai d'un regard lourd de colère.

-Tu ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de le voir mourir, Catarina !

Je haletai. Honteux d'avoir parler ainsi à mon amie, je posai mon regard sur Alec tandis qu'elle se mit de côté, la tête basse et les yeux cachés par ses mèches de cheveux rabattus sur le devant. Le balancement sourd de ma pendule datant de l'époque victorienne raisonnait dans la pièce, plombant l'atmosphère déjà pesante.

-Je suis désolé...murmurai-je. Je n'aurais pas dû te parle sur ce ton.

Je l'aperçu secouer la tête.

-Hn..On est tous les deux agités je pense.

Je déglutis en m'efforçant à sérieusement reprendre le contrôle sur moi. Je balançai, las, mes bras qui retombèrent dans un claquement bruyant le long de mes cuisses.

-Et Michaël .. ?

-Il est stable pour le moment. M'informa t-elle tout en replaçant ses cheveux laiteux derrière ses oreilles. Elle leva un regard triste vers moi : Moi non plus je ne sais plus quoi faire, Magnus.

Je l'étreignis. Affectueusement et fermement, la réconfortant du mieux que je ne le pouvais pour l'instant. Les heures passèrent, trop lentement..à force d'attendre péniblement le réveil de l'un des deux convalescents. Mais aussi trop vite..à trop s'inquiéter sur l'éventuelle ombre noire qui pouvait les emporter tous les deux à n'importe quel moment.

* * *

Elle ne se préoccupa pas de ses blessures ni, de ses habits en lambeaux qui dévoilaient certaines parties de son corps au grand jour. Clary déambulait dans le grand hall de l'institut à la recherche d'Isabelle. Jocelyne, qui n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de partir à la recherche de sa fille après avoir laissé s'échapper une nouvelle fois celle-ci, se rua vers le petite rousse qui évita soigneusement tout contact avec elle.

-Clary.. mais que t'es t-il arrivé ? Paniqua Jocelyne en ne dénombrant plus les blessures qu'arborait le corps de son enfant.

-Où est Isabelle ? Je dois lui parler.

L'adolescente allait dépasser sa mère quand cette dernière insista d'une voix ferme, pour qu'elle reste tout en lui attrapant le poignet.

-Clary, attends !

Cette dernière se décida à faire face à sa mère qui soupira.

-Elle est avec Alec..Clary, il va mal. Très mal.

Clary se dégagea gentiment de l'emprise de sa mère et fronça les sourcils, songeuse. Jace ne lui avait que brièvement fait part de l'état d'Alec, mais ce qu'elle comprit fut ce que sa mère confirma : Alec avait des problèmes. Elle demanda plus de détails à sa mère.

-Je lui ai demandé de m'aider à te retrouver..et cela a mal tourné.

-De quoi..s'offusqua la jeune rousse d'un geste de recule. Jace ne te pardonna jamais pour ça, t'en a conscience ! Tu t'en prends à sa famille maintenant ?

-J'essayai simplement de te retrouver, Clary !

-En te servant d'Isabelle et d'Alec ?!

D'un pas furieux, Clary traversa les couloirs afin de trouver Isabelle, Jocelyne sur ses talons.

-Est-ce tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'il t'ai arrivé, bon sang ? S'emporta sa mère.

-J'aimerai, moi aussi le savoir. Dit une voix bien trop familière derrière elles.

Toutes deux firent face à Aldertree qui tint dans une main une tasse fumante, pleine de thé.

-Je t'en apporte un peu dans bon bureau ? Sourit l'homme.

Clary le foudroya du regard, mais laissa sa mère en plan. Elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait droit à un interrogatoire tôt ou tard, et l'adolescente préférait s'en débarrasser maintenant afin de rejoindre au plus vite Isabelle. Victor fit apporter des vêtements de rechange pour la jeune fille qui, après s'être fait tracer une _iratze_ pour soigner ses blessures, troqua ses vieux vêtements abîmés qu'elle jeta littéralement au feu dans la cheminée du bureau du directeur. Le foyer fut allumé exprès pour qu'elle se réchauffe. Elle attendit qu'Aldertree revienne pour commencer une bonne fois pour toute cet interrogatoire que Clary ne jugeait pas de primordiale, au vue de ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Comme il lui avait proposé Victor revint avec une tasse de thé bien chaud dans une main. Clary s'en saisit silencieusement et trempa ses lèvres au bord. Elle le trouva trop chaud et préféra juste plaquer ses mains autour de la tasse pour les réchauffer. Même si elle n'avait osé l'avouer, elle souhaitait avoir la possibilité de se doucher afin de retirer toute la crasse qui collait à sa peau. Prenant appui sur le bord de son bureau, Aldertree serra ses mains l'une dans l'autre et prit un air qui se voulait compatissant. Mais la jeune fille n'y croyait pas un seul instant.

-Tu viens de vivre une expérience..troublante, je suppose.

-C'est sûr que, je veux que personne n'est à vivre la même chose.. Avoua t-elle avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé. Avant de venir dans le bureau du directeur, Clary avait débriefé tout ce qui s'était produit avant et après son enlèvement. Bien qu'elle se permit de raccourcir les faits.. De plus... _Je doute fort également qu'Aldertree soit la meilleure personne à qui révéler ce que j'ai été capable de faire avec cette rune étrange.._ Songea t-elle.

-Tu dis t'être fait enlever par..Dorothéa, qui est-elle ?

-Elle était une amie de ma mère. Mais c'était également une sorcière.

-Un tanker abandonné a été retrouvé sur le large de l _'East River_..et d'après les devises et les insignes qu'on nous a signalé, tout porte à croire qu'il était occupé par le cercle. De plus..De nombreux cadavres de créatures obscures y ont été récupérés. Cette Dorothéa, travaillait-elle pour le cercle ?

-Peut-être, je vous l'ai déjà dis. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Tout ce que je me souviens c'est de Doth' qui m'enlève sur le pont de Brooklyn. Et ensuite..je me suis réveillée sur les quais de _Mussel Beach_..

-Si tu essaies de protéger ton frère en me mentant, cela ne fera qu'empirer la situation actuelle.

Clary baissa les yeux, fixant d'un air évasif le contenu de sa tasse.

-Écoute, j'ai besoin de ta coopération..Si tu as quelque information que ce soit, à propos du cercle et de Valentin, ou sur Jace tu dois m'en faire part. Aussi je peux te garantir la sécurité de ton frère, vraiment, c'est officiel. Tenta l'homme en jetant un coup d'œil concis vers des documents disposés au bord de son bureau. Mais Clary ne lâcha rien.

-Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais..Elle fit mine de chercher ses mots : Doth' a dû effacer ma mémoire.

Deux regards. L'un ne dissimulant que difficilement son agacement et l'autre déterminé à voiler une vérité que Clary jugeait de trop précieux pour le moment.

Une fois sortie du bureau d'Aldertree, la rousse fut accueillie par Isabelle qui avait été prévenue de son retour par Jocelyne. Cependant, la plus jeune coupa court aux embrassades et s'empressa de tout raconter à Isabelle dans un endroit plus éloigné et plus sûr. Elle conta alors son périple à la brune, mis à part un détail : Elle se garda se révéler sa possible capacité à créer de nouvelles runes.

-Je n'en reviens pas que t'aies pu mentir à Aldertree.

-Tu voulais que je fasse quoi, l'amener directement à Jace ?

Isabelle secoua la tête, répondant d'un non.

-Et Alec.. ? Osa demander la rousse : Ma mère m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était réellement passé et j'en suis vraiment désolée..

-Tu n'as pas à le faire Clary, tu n'en es en rien responsable. Alec n'écoute plus personne en ce moment. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a besoin que Jace ramène la partie de son âme au plus vite. Expliqua la brune tout en conduisant Clary à la chambre d'Alec. L'adolescente fut surprise de ne voir personne à son chevet.

-Je croyais que Magnus..

Isabelle l'attira à l'intérieur en faisant bien attention de surveiller leurs arrières. Personne ne semblait les avoir suivi.

-Clary, si on a avant tout demandé à Jace de se rendre au loft de Magnus, c'était pour l'éloigner du cercle. Il peut se protéger de l'Enclave pour le moment, grâce à sa rune de géolocalisation qu'il a désactivé depuis que Valentin le manipulait. Mais les membres du cercle son partout, on ignore s'ils ne vous ont d'ailleurs pas déjà repéré.

La plus vieille posa ses yeux fatigués sur le corps allongé sur le lit.

-Au moins chez Magnus, il aura le temps de se remettre de ses blessures.. Elle s'avança vers le lit et, sortant sa stèle qu'elle plaça au dessus du poignet du corps de son frère, elle grava un rune dans la chaire pâle. Sous ses yeux ébahis, Clary vit la silhouette changer peu à peu en celui de Raj.

-C'est Raj ?

-L'autre raison pour laquelle on a demandé à Jace de se rendre au loft, reprit Isabelle qui fut néanmoins interrompue par son amie qui lui adressait un regard lourd de sens.

-C'est sauver Alec.

Isabelle opina. Après avoir camouflé le corps inconscient de Raj sous l'apparence de son frère aîné, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent encore un moment à propos des événements produits sur le tanker. Tandis que quelque part, non loin du pont de Brooklyn, Jace peinait à échapper à ses assaillants. Il avait pourtant essayé de se mesurer à l'un d'entre eux, le plus grand, le plus hargneux et sûrement aussi celui qui semblait haïr le plus le nephilim. Teito -l'avait appelé la louve- ne cessait d'accabler le blond à propos de la mort de sa filleule. Jace n'y comprit que bien plus tard, qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'une des prisonnières de Valentin. Évidemment, Jace fut aperçu de nombreuses fois à ses côtés. _Je ne peux nier mes crimes.._

Ce ne fut que bien tard dans la journée, que Jace parvint à échapper aux loups par l'intermédiaire d'Isabelle, qui avait reçu un inquiétant message de feu de la part de Magnus. L'état d'Alec s'était aggravé. De plus, leur stratagème fut douloureusement éclaté au grand jour par Aldertree. Ce dernier, alerté par le subi départ du sorcier -un départ non signalé de surcroît- s'était rendu dans la chambre du convalescent où la brune veillait toujours. Elle ne laissa rien transparaître au premier abord et l'homme pensa simplement que le sorcier avait fini par abandonner.. Or, Raj n'était pas venu faire son rapport et semblait avoir également déserté les lieux.

Aldertree avait questionné sa cadette à propos de l'état de son frère et cette dernière joua un fin jeu d'actrice. Que Victor trouva néanmoins de répugnant. Il ne lui fallut que peu de minutes pour faire tomber le masque. Et une fois l'apparence de Raj dévoilée au grand jour, Aldertree informa bien mesquinement qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de cacher quoi que ce soit et que ce serait uniquement son frère qui en paierait de sa vie. « Les loups pistent Jace..ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se face déchiqueter » Avait-il dit sous l'air horrifié de la jeune fille ; « Tu va perdre tes deux frères dans la même journée, et tout cela pour avoir joué les rebelles toi et ce sorcier.. ». Isabelle, ne pouvant en supporter plus, révéla à Aldertree où se trouvait Jace et l'implora de la laisser utiliser un portail afin de le secourir. « Je sauverai Jace..et je sauverai Alec ». Néanmoins, une cruelle condition s'imposa : « Je te donne mon feu vert pour le portail..mais tu me livreras Jace lorsqu'il aura mis Alec hors de danger. » Après s'être pincé les lèvres, Isabelle capitula et ne perdit pas une minute de plus afin de se rendre sur les lieux..

..auprès d'un Jace, difficilement capable de marcher.

-Isabelle.. souffla t-il, une main sur une profonde blessure. Il fit pression afin d'arrêter le saignement. La brune se précipita vers lui et le marqua rapidement d'une iratze : J'ignore comment tu m'as retrouvé mais..Merci Izzy..à charge de revanche.

Mais Isabelle se permit de rester neutre face aux remerciements de son frère adoptif. Elle s'assura qu'il puisse se relever seul pour ensuite le tirer vers le portail toujours ouvert.

-Ne me remercie pas trop vite.. Lâcha t-elle presque trop froidement. Jace comprit alors..qu'il devait cette fois-ci faire face bien plus promptement à la cruauté de la réalité. _Je sais qu'ils ont toujours cherché à me préserver du châtiment de L'Enclave.._ Le blond prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa guider par Isabelle. Tous deux arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble de Magnus. _Alec.._ Jace releva le menton, et son regard se posa presque solennellement sur l'ascenseur qu'ils prirent pour atteindre le dernier étage. Au fond du couloir, une seule porte, arborant deux grands battants noirs, s'offrait à eux. Isabelle entra la première. Jace la suivit, toujours silencieusement. _Je sais que..je n'ai pas toujours agis comme il le fallait._ Toujours allongé sur le divan, les yeux clos et le corps presque inanimé, donnait l'impression qu'il patientait. Sa respiration poussive donnait à Jace un aperçu de la souffrance que devait endurer son aîné. _Je sais également..que tu as subi bien des remontrances lorsque tu ramassais les pots cassés.._ Isabelle retint un hoquet sourd de surprise. Aux pieds du divan, était assis Magnus qui, tenant toujours la main du brun, diffusait le reste de magie qui lui restait afin de maintenir le pouls d'Alec. Mais son regard dénué de brillance inquiéta Isabelle qui s'agenouilla pour forcer le sorcier à lâcher la main de son frère. Au même moment, apparut Catarina qui se tint sous le porche du salon, après avoir quitté le chevet de l'archange. D'une voix basse, elle leur dit :

-Il est resté ainsi, jusqu'à votre arrivée.

-Oh, Magnus.. Soupira Isabelle en l'étreignant: Ça va aller maintenant.. Pleura t-elle, doucement. Comme s'il réagissait aux paroles de la jeune fille, Magnus parvint à lever machinalement une main qu'il vint poser derrière la tête de la nephilim. Il caressa lentement ses cheveux. Elle lui répéta encore et encore, que tout irait bien. Peut-être essayait-elle de se convaincre également..Calmement, la sorcière aux cheveux blancs se permit une approche vers eux et les aida à l'éloigner du divan afin de laisser Jace prendre la relève. _Je sais que tu as longtemps souffert en silence..des sentiments que tu me portais._ Mais le blond ne parvint pas à bouger du couloir. Catarina posa un regard curieux sur lui.

-Tu te prénommes bien Jace ?

Ce dernier la dévisagea. Tout semblait flou autour de lui, mis à part le corps étendu de son aîné. _Mais je sais aussi..que j'ai toujours pu compter sur toi dans les moments les plus difficile de ma vie._ Son attention perpétuellement tournée vers Alec, Jace sentit enfin son corps bouger et avancer vers l'intérieur. Magnus sortit de sa poche la pierre d'Adamas qu'il tendit tant bien que mal au blond. Ce dernier s'agenouilla en face du fauteuil où avait été installé Magnus, et serra de ses deux mains celle que lui tendait le sorcier envers qui il éprouvait une profonde et sincère reconnaissance. L'air hagard du demi-démon n'était pas beau à voir. Son manque de réactivité en était désarmant. Mais étrangement, ses yeux semblèrent s'accrocher inlassablement à la silhouette d'Alec. Jace se dressa à nouveau et s'approcha d'un silence religieux, près du corps de son _parabataï_. _Tu as pourtant encore beaucoup à vivre, Alec._

Fermement, Jace serra une des mains de son frère joignant dans le creux de leur poigne la pierre d'Adamas. La rune gravée en son centre brilla faiblement. Les trois personnes derrière eux, observèrent la scène d'un œil attentif. _Tu as encore beaucoup de personnes à soutenir.._

La lueur orangée raviva presque celle d'espoir de Magnus dont le regard s'alluma à nouveau. _Et à aimer.._ Jace ferma les yeux le temps d'une seconde, afin de calmer les tremblements dans ses doigts qui se canalisèrent dans gorge, nouée, tandis qu'il récita le psaume sacré d'une faible voix éraillée :

-Ne me presse pas..de te laisser partir. Ou de me détourner de toi..

Son regard devint plus flou encore, et des picotements se firent sentir sous ses yeux.

-Car où tu iras, j'irais te retrouver..Où tu demeureras j-

Un soupir poussif s'échappa d'entre les pâles lèvres d'Alec et un soubresaut fit tomber lourdement la pierre sur le sol. Derrière, Isabelle ne put retenir une larme tomber le long de joue. Catarina détourna malgré elle le regard, et le posa sur son ami sorcier dont le visage était embué de larmes. Elle ignorât depuis quand, mais au vue des nombreux sillons sur ses joues, elle se dit que se fut certainement depuis le début. Se pinçant douloureusement les lèvres, Jace plaqua la main de son parabataï, mourant, tout contre son cœur et espéra réussir à calquer son propre pouls contre celui d'Alec, bien trop faible.

-Ton peuple, sera mon peuple..ton Dieu sera mon Dieu.. Où tu mourras, je mourrais..

Aucune réaction. Il lutta du mieux qu'il put, mais sa lèvre inférieure trembla avant que ses faibles sanglots ne se libèrent d'eux même.

-Et j'y serai enterré. Que l'Ange me traite de toute sa rigueur si-

Au sol, la faible lumière qui émanait de la gravure de la pierre cessa de luire, tandis qu'un long soupir d'épuisement fuita dans toute la pièce tant le silence dominait l'endroit. _Non.._

\- S-si..si autre que la Mort venait à me séparer de toi.

La rune _parabataï_ de Jace se mit à pulser. Il la câlina du pouce et, surélevant son pull sale et déchiré, il constata avec horreur qu'elle s'effaçait. Il prit désespérément son frère dans ses bras, tout en pressant sa propre rune contre la sienne.

-Je t'en prie ne me quitte pas, Alec.

Et alors que ce qui aurait dû être son dernier soupir, son dernier battement.. Alec les gratifia enfin, d'un signe de vie.

-Seule la Mort..nous séparera...

Brisée, inaudible, fébrile..sa voix ne fut qu'un souffle. Mais un souffle, bien plus démonstratif tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. La main sur son cœur, qui fut prêt à quitter sa poitrine, Isabelle sentit un immense soulagement monter en elle. Tout son corps en trembla. Quant à Magnus, ses pupilles de chat s'étaient dilatés sous l'émotion. Les lueurs dans son regard étaient semblables au rayonnement de la pleine lune. Un tendre sourire égailla le visage de Catarina, qui songea que cela faisait bien longtemps que Magnus n'avait pas montré de sentiments chaleureux à travers ce regard-ci. _Toi qui a toujours renié ta marque, voilà que tu l'offres à un nephilim._

Péniblement, Alec se recula du torse de son frère adoptif afin de le détailler sous tous les angles. Leurs runes, s'unifièrent sur leur peau. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis.

-T'auras mis le temps..Parvint à plaisanter le brun d'une voix éraillée.

-Depuis quand tu es celui qui prend des risques inconsidérés ? Rit Jace en essuyant du revers de la main les coins humides de ses yeux.

-Je croyais que tu ne savais pas comment on verser des larmes..

-Je n'en verserai que pour toi.

Alec se saisit du corps de son _parabataï_ pour l'étreindre tout contre lui. Jace y répondit avec bien plus de fermeté. Mais par dessus l'épaule du blond, Alec jeta un coup d'œil aux trois autres, qui n'osaient toujours pas faire un seul geste. Et dès que ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur son sorcier, une lueur aimante y brilla. _Magnus.._

Le demi-démon sourit. _Alexander.._ Ce fut quand Isabelle se décida à faire un pas vers son frère que les autres problèmes arrivèrent. Les portes s'ouvrir à la volée. La peau bleue de Catarina s'éclaircit, sa colère monta en flèche lorsqu'elle vit tout une troupe de nephilim débarquer avec véhémence dans le loft de son ami. Elle activa sa magie mais Jace l'en dissuada d'un geste calme. Il savait qu'ils venaient pour lui. Et la voix cinglante de Victor Aldertree confirma ses doutes :

-Jace Wayland ! Tu es condamné à la citée des os en attendant d'être jugé pour haute trahison d'avoir aidé Valentin dans sa guerre contre l'Enclave.

Magnus réagit par instinct et se précipita vers Alec qui s'était redressé, l'esprit embrouillé, pour retenir Jace qui s'était laissé empoigner en emmener par Victor et ses gardes. Il n'était plus question de laisser Alec partir où que ce soit.

-A-Attendez, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Paniqua le brun.

Avant que sa silhouette ne disparaisse de son champ de vision, il entendit les dernières paroles de son frère :

-Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir, Alec. L'essentiel, c'est que tu sois parmi nous.

Et tous, disparurent telles des ombres dans la nuit. Isabelle s'était approchée de la baie vitrée, par laquelle elle vit alors Victor Aldertree faire monter Jace dans un véhicule. Et avant que le directeur ne monte à son tour, il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au bâtiment, comme s'il avait ressentit un regard posé sur lui. Puis il prit place aux côtés de Jace dans la voiture et cette dernière traça son chemin sur les routes de nuit de la ville animée de New York. Toujours penché au dessus du jeune nephilim allongé sur le divan, Magnus refusa de bouger.

-Magnus.. murmura Alec en passant une main dans les cheveux décoiffées du sorcier : Tout va bien.

-Ne pars pas..

Le demi-ange eut un pincement au cœur. L'inflexion dans la voix de son aîné, était si douloureuse qu'Alec comprit que c'était à travers cette complainte que Magnus laissa évacuer son chagrin. Et il ne voulait qu'être près de lui. Le nephilim le désirait sincèrement.. Mais il savait qu'il devait accomplir quelque chose avant. _Il_ lui avait donné la possibilité de savoir. Et Alec comptait comprendre pourquoi..

-Michaël est ici, n'est-ce pas ?

La tête de Magnus se releva promptement. Et pourtant, ses yeux n'affichèrent pas tant de surprise que cela. _Alors, ça y est cela a commencé.._ Se dit-il en aidant Alec à se lever. Il le prit par la main et pressa l'autre contre sa hanche afin de l'aider à marcher.

-Mais que fais-tu ?! S'empressa Catarina en arrêtant les deux hommes.

Isabelle se détourna et voulut obliger son frère à se rallonger. Cependant, sous son air désarçonné, elle vit ce dernier l'en empêcher. Il lui adressa un sourire affectueux avant de déposer un long baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Isabelle versa une dernière larme, tandis qu'elle s'agrippa avec force au t-shirt de son frère.

-Pardonne-moi de t'avoir inquiété.

-Comment veux-tu que je vous gère, si vous êtes maintenant deux idiots irresponsables ?

Alec pouffa et éloigna un peu sa sœur de lui.

-T'as besoin de repos.. lui dit-elle.

Il opina.

-Je ne peux le nier.

-Tu comptes rentrer à l'institut ?

Il ouvrit la bouche afin de répondre à sa sœur, mais la pression sur sa hanche l'interrompit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Magnus dont la mâchoire s'était crispée. Alec entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux du sorcier pour rassurer ce dernier. Il répondit enfin :

-Je peux à nouveau sentir le lien qui m'unit à Jace. Mais je dois toujours savoir ce que l'Enclave compte faire de lui.. Je crois néanmoins que je me reposerai bien mieux ici, qu'à l'institut.

Isabelle sourit, l'air soulagé.

-Je suis d'accord. La brune fit mine de regarder autour d'elle. Croisant le regard intrigué de Catarina, elle lui sourit puis lui demanda de prendre bien soin des deux hommes, ignorant alors qu'un troisième nécessitait également de soins, plus loin, dans une autre pièce.

-Je pense pouvoir les gérer..épuisés comme ils sont, ils ne feront rien de bien méchant maintenant. Assura l'argentée en répondant au sourire de sa cadette. Cette dernière adressa un dernier regard à son frère et à Magnus.

-Tu peux l'attacher, t'as tous les droits !

Et contre toute attente, ce fut Magnus qui rougit le premier en riant avec légèreté le court de quelques secondes. Il enfouit son nez dans le creux de l'épaule de son cadet tandis que ce dernier s'efforça à garder bonne figure. Mais le sorcier pu ressentir chaque tremblement à travers l'emprise qu'il avait sur lui. Il s'en inquiéta, mais le faux sourire qu'adressait le brun à sa sœur lui fit comprendre qu'il était préférable qu'il se taise pour le moment.

-Tu devrais rassurer Clary.. Dit alors Magnus d'une voix rauque. Elle doit sûrement se faire un sang d'encre de ne pas te revoir rentrer.

-Tu as raison.. de plus, je doute qu'elle comprenne pourquoi Jace ne rentrera pas lui non plus. Elle est s-

-Préviens Clary qu'on aura besoin d'avoir une petite conversation elle et moi. Intervint subitement Alec d'un ton bien trop sérieux pour ne pas laisser sa sœur en alerte. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quoi que ce soit mais son aîné la devança à nouveau :

-A mon retour. Renchérit-il, avec un sourire en coin et plus de douceur dans la voix.

Isabelle n'insista pas et capitula.

-D'accord, je lui dirai.

-T'es un ange. Susurra t-il.

La jeune femme se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds et embrassa la joue de son frère avec beaucoup d'amour. Elle quitta ensuite les lieux en trottinant, tout en faisant de petits signes d'au revoir de la main. Alec déglutit.

-Elle est partie ? Demanda t-il fébrilement.

-Ça y est.. Rétorqua alors Magnus qui fit hâtivement s'asseoir son cadet : Que se passe t-il ?!

-Où as-tu mal ?! S'inquiéta également Catarina qui avait effectivement remarqué le malaise du brun.

-Mon dos..Magnus. Se plaignit-il.

Le sorcier n'attendit pas plus d'informations pour se permettre de retirer le t-shirt d'Alec. Catarina haussa les sourcils et la surprise de ce qu'elle eut sous les yeux lui fit écarter les yeux grands comme des soucoupes. De grandes boursouflures firent leur apparition dans le dos du nephilim.

-C'est pas vrai.. Souffla Magnus.

Ses yeux de chat tracèrent les nouvelles cicatrices du brun. Deux premières, parallèles entre elle formant un « J » inversé. Chacune partaient des extrémités des épaules du jeune homme et redescendaient longuement dans le creux de ses omoplates. Puis deux autres, tout aussi parallèles bien que placées plus bas dans le dos. Elles étaient apparues juste au niveau de ses reins. Leur épaisseur et leur couleur rougeâtre firent presque de l'ombre aux runes sombres sur le corps d'ivoire d'Alec. Un tintement raisonna dans les oreilles de ce dernier. Il grimaça, mais se fit violence pour garder constance.

-Il m'appelle..

-Alec, depuis quand tu as ces marques ? Demanda Magnus, ne faisant pas attention aux paroles de son cadet.

-Magnus..tenta Catarina qui vit son ami se laisser emporter par la panique.

-Depuis quand, Alec répond-moi !

-Magnus, je dois voir Michaël ! Alec avait du hausser le ton afin de capter plus attentivement l'attention du sorcier. Les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment avant que Catarina ne décident d'amener le jeune nephilim au chevet du roux.

-Comment sais-tu qu'il est ici ? Demanda Magnus derrière eux.

-Je le sais, c'est tout.. ne fut-il simplement capable de répondre. _J'ai tant de questions à lui poser.. tout comme j'ai tant de mots à lui dire.._ Songea Alec. Il sentit une pression plus ferme et puissante l'aider à marcher. Il soupira, mais adressa une tendre regard au sorcier qui fixait droit devant eux. _Oui, j'ai beaucoup à te confier Magnus..à te demander.._

Mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de voir Michaël avant. De parler avec lui, de comprendre grâce à lui. Alec balaya la chambre du regard, les rideaux étaient fermés. Un autre tintement lui fit étirer une grimace.

-Peut-on voir la lune depuis ta fenêtre Magnus ? Demanda subitement son cadet. Le sorcier resserra son emprise autour d'Alec, qui, pour faciliter la peine de Magnus lui intima de le faire s'asseoir près du roux. Catarina s'empressa d'aller tirer les rideaux. Un fluide rayon blanc entra dans la pièce, rayant nettement leurs visages. Alec n'aurait su dire pourquoi sur le moment, mais un étrange bien être s'empara de lui. Catarina revint près de son ami et lui demanda ce que la lune pourrait bien changer dans l'histoire. Mais le demi-démon resta silencieux. Il ne comprit pas ce qui arrivait à son cadet. Et pour le moment, il eut même l'impression que ce n'était plus lui qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Il restait une fois de plus, spectateur..

-Alexander..

Penché au dessus du visage endormi et fiévreux de Michaël, Alec se perdit à détailler et à retracer du bout de ses doigts les contours du visage de l'archange, dont il ignorait toujours l'identité. _C'est bien lui que j'ai vu dans mes songes.._ Se remémora Alec. _La même peau..les mêmes cheveux..les mêmes lèvres._ Les siennes se courbèrent très légèrement tandis que de ses doigts il entrouvrit celles de Michaël. Son visage se rapprocha de l'autre et, peu à peu le bleu de ses yeux sembla s'effacer, ne faisant place qu'à une couleur laiteuse que Magnus ne lui connaissait pas. Prit de doute, il osa :

- _Djibril_.. ?

Le corps d'Alec se figea. Mais le sourire malicieux étiré sur son visage et la lueur taquine dans son regard lorsqu'il croisa celui du sorcier, furent d'amplement suffisantes réponses pour ce dernier qui commençait enfin à croire aux dires de l'archange à la chevelure de feu. _« Il est en lui..ne sens-tu rien émaner de ce garçon ? »_

-Si, bien sûr que si.. murmura t-il dans un rire amère.

Catarina haussa un sourcil, mais préféra garder le silence pour l'instant. Alec prit le visage de Michaël en coupe, en approchant simplement sa bouche au dessus de la sienne il sembla à Magnus qu'il souffla. Mais ce qu'il crut être de l'air, devint soudainement visible et presque palpable. Une volute blanche s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et pénétra la cavité buccale du convalescent dont le corps de mit à luire intensément.

Magnus et Catarina durent se faire violence afin de contenir leurs pouvoirs qui frémissaient en eux.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Trembla Catarina dont la peau s'assombrit peu à peu.

-Ils raisonnent..nos auras raisonnent avec la sienne.. réussit à répondre Magnus. Son amie, ne supportant plus la pression, quitta la chambre et s'éloigna le plus possible de la pièce. Quant à Magnus il, se recula simplement jusqu'au font de sa chambre jusqu'à se tapir dans l'ombre. Seuls ses yeux de chat brillèrent avec ardeur. _Mais pourquoi... ? J'ai ressenti la même chose en me battant contre Michaël._ Magnus réussit à reprendre contenance une fois le sortilège fini. Il accourra en voyant le corps de son cadet chavirer du lit.

-Alec.. !

Magnus l'attrapa de justesse. Par de petit soubresaut, il réussit à lui faire ouvrir de nouveau les yeux.

-Oh, je te remercie.. j'ai cru qu'on t'avait encore perdu.

-Je crois que ce fut un peu le cas, non ? Questionna Alec en passant une main câline dans les cheveux de Magnus. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Michaël, dont la respiration semblait bien plus sereine.

-Comment tu as fait ça .. ?

Alec secoua la tête, l'air confus.

-Fait quoi, Magnus ?

Étrangement, le sorcier se douta de cette réponse. Il soupira puis sourit, l'air soulagé. Depuis la chambre, Magnus demanda à Catarina de préparer deux remède contre la fièvre et éventuellement une aspirine. Quand cette dernière revint, elle s'approcha d'Alec avec précaution. Ce dernier, littéralement vidé de ses forces, se laissait peu à peu emporter par la fatigue, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Magnus, tous deux au sol.

-Pardon d'être partie..Catarina déposa à côté de Magnus, un ramequin noir contenant un breuvage blanc encore chaud : J'ai réutilisé celui déjà préparé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Cat'. Nous n'avons guère l'occasion d'être exposé à ce genre d'énergie. Il prit le petit récipient et le fit survoler au dessus du regard brumeux de son nephilim qui réagit néanmoins.

-Je dois boire ça je suppose .. ? Dit-il, la voix endormie.

-Promis, après je te laisse dormir. Mais pas sur le sol, je vais t'amener ailleurs.

Alec se redressa et s'assit en tailleur. Tout en buvant le breuvage légèrement fumant, il jeta un coup d'œil à Catarina qui relevait la tête de Michaël afin de lui faire avaler la même chose. _Je me souviens être entré dans la chambre mais..depuis que je me suis retrouvé au sol, j'ai comme un trou._ Se dit-il en essuyant d'un geste du pouce sa lèvre inférieure, humide. Une pression se fit sentir sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour voir Magnus lui faire signe de se lever. Alec força sur ses mains et réussit à tenir sur ses deux jambes mais il eut l'impression de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules tant son corps fut lourd et engourdi.

Une fois au salon, et ce, grâce au soutien de Magnus qui ne tint pourtant guère mieux sur ses pieds, Alec n'attendit même pas que son hôte lui dise quoi que ce soit pour venir se vautrer sur le canapé, à plat ventre. Un rire cristallin se fit entendre près de la porte d'entrée.

-Le repos du guerrier. Rit Catarina.

-Je pencherai plus pour « la punition d'un crétin », ronchonna Magnus.

Le nephilim cacha ses pommettes rouges sous les coussins. Il savait qu'il devait des excuses au sorcier mais ignorait si celui-ci les accepterait ou non. Peut-être, oui, mais certainement pas si facilement, Alec en fut certain.

-Tu nous quittes ? Bailla Magnus.

-Oui..On a tous besoin de repos, et je crois que je n'ai plus à me soucier du jeune homme dans ta chambre. J'ai d'autres patients à m'occuper ! Sourit la jeune femme, bien malgré la fatigue qui l'accablait. Elle fit dos aux deux hommes et s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte pour s'en aller lorsque la voix de son ami la retint un instant.

-Tu n'as pas à te sentir désolée Cat'.. Il y a des jours avec et d'autres sans.

L'argentée ne se détourna pas mais sourit grâce aux paroles du sorcier.

-On se voit au Pandémonium bientôt, Magnus ?

-Bien sûr, j'ai du service à reprendre également.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Catarina quitta les lieux en reprenant une apparence terrestre, sa peau n'étant pas avantageuse pour sa profession d'infirmière. Magnus, les bras croisés contre son torse, s'était adossé contre la baie vitrée afin de veiller les arrières de son amie qui leva la main pour attirer l'attention d'un taxi. De ce qu'il aperçut sur le sol de son balcon et celui des rues sombres simplement éclairés des réverbères et des phares de quelques voitures qui passaient ; la pluie tombait. Et en y faisant plus attention, son sourd tintamarre se fit tout juste audible. Pour Magnus, ce son lui parvint comme un soupir à travers lequel sa fébrilité d'aujourd'hui s'en allait alors. La pluie tomba, et Magnus pria pour qu'elle emporte avec elle tous les maux dont tous furent affectés aujourd'hui. Et jetant un coup d'œil à Alec, il amplifia sa prière d'une autre demande qu'il préféra garder tout au font de son cœur.

-Tu ne viens pas dormir.. ? Murmura le nephilim qui, désormais assis sur le bord du canapé, toisait son aîné de ses yeux bleus qui brillèrent à travers la pénombre. Pour toute réponse, Magnus fit luire ses iris mordorées tout en prenant place à côtés de lui. Sa tête lui faisait mal mais ne se sentit pas le courage de bouger à nouveau pour prendre l'aspirine préparée par les soins de son amie sorcière. Il constata aussi que son cadet était toujours torse nu.

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

Alec secoua la tête. Magnus prit cela pour un non.

-Ton dos..ressens-tu enc-

Les lèvres chaudes du nephilim le firent taire. Et trop surpris pour réagir, Magnus ne répondit pas tout de suite au baiser. Alec s'éloigna et leva le menton du sorcier du bout de son index. Il en était certain, son aîné ne cachait guère son chagrin.

-Je vais bien. Assura le demi-ange.

Dans un faible tremblement, son homologue entoura sa taille et vint presser son corps ton contre le sien. Alec prit les devants et les firent basculer tous les deux sur le côté, entre les coussins du canapé. Il déposa un aimant baiser sur le front de Magnus qui resserra son emprise et vint lover sa joue contre la main douce et chaude de vitalité.

-Tu m'en auras fait de belles ces jours-ci.. Dit-il en embrassant chaque doigt de la main du brun.

-Je peux même te prédire que ce n'est certainement pas prêt de s'arrêter. Rétorqua Alec dont la tendresse était clairement visible dans le bleu de ses yeux. Magnus savait qu'il n'avait pas choisi ses mots au hasard. Mais pour le moment, il ne préféra pas y songer.

-Voler mon cœur, cela aussi tu l'avais prédit ? Susurra le sorcier en approchant son visage de celui de son cadet. Ce dernier ne cilla pas.

-Non..c'est l'œuvre d'une entité étrange qui m'était jusqu'à lors inconnue. Rétorqua t-il, du même ton.

-Tu veux parler de l'amour ? Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

-Je crois que..c'est effectivement son nom.

Magnus ne put retenir l'éclatant sourire qui s'étira sur son visage, avant de réunir ses lèvres avec celles d'Alec qui passa ses bras autour des épaules de son aîné. Enfin, ils se retrouvaient. Magnus eut l'impression que des semaines les avaient éloigné alors que seules des heures avaient réussi à les torturer. Pourtant, le son de la pluie parvint quelque peu à panser leurs blessures.

 **Simon :**

Je restai finalement la journée entière à l'hôtel Dumort. J'eus beau m'en plaindre, le divan de Raphaël était bien plus confortable que le taudis dans lequel je dormais récemment. Cependant, à l'éveille de la lune qui camoufla que faiblement la nuit de son voile d'un blanc immaculé, quelque peu souillé par des nuages de pluie..un étrange visiteur, tout de noir vêtu, fit son entrée par la traversée d'un portail et interrompit notre petit déjeuner de minuit. Dans ses bras, une jeune femme dans une robe en dentelles de couleur pourpre, aux jambes bandées, reposait sa tête contre son torse. La voix de mon chef raisonna gravement dans toute la pièce.

-Qui va là ?! Haute ta cape que je vois ton visage !

-Pas la peine de prendre ce ton agressif avec moi, Raphaël.

Me tenant proche de mon aîné, je papillonnai des yeux lorsque je vis ce dernier sourire.

-Ta présence ici m'étonne, j'ignorai jusqu'à quand j'allais devoir faire semblant de porter ton deuil.

-J'ose espérer que Magnus et Catarina sont toujours dans l'ignorance ..

-Le voile d'ombre leur pèse toujours, n'aie crainte.. même si cela m'a été difficile de mentir à Magnus.

-Je suis désolé. Je sais ce qu'il a dû t'en coûter.

D'un geste en arrière, l'invité -dont l'identité m'était encore inconnue- fit tomber la capuche qui camouflait son visage. Je haussai les sourcils sous la stupeur de voir un homme..vert. _Un vampire.. ? Non, il a su utiliser un portail. Alors serait-ce lui aussi, un sorcier de la même trempe que Magnus ?_

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Ragnor Fell, Ancien Grand Sorcier de Londres ?

Ledit Ragnor, que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de détailler de la tête aux pieds, resta silencieux quelques instants en nous toisant de ses yeux noirs. Il avait de courts cheveux blancs qui contrastaient sans difficulté avec les deux fines cornes noires sur son front. Sa longue cape ténébreuse accentuait sa taille déjà bien impressionnante. _Les sorciers sont tous des géants ma parole.._ Me dis-je en me promettant de ne jamais me retrouver seul avec une horde de sorciers. L'écho des pas du nouvel arrivant qui s'avançait vers nous, me sortit de ma rêverie.

-Je viens demander asile..

De ses mains gantées, il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait autour du corps de la jeune femme, qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux. Un odeur acre, familière, caressa mes narines. Un frisson fit claquer ma mâchoire et par automatisme je vins camoufler mes crocs avec ma main.

-Doucement,Simon.. me prévint Raphaël en me poussant à l'écart. Son regard se posa sur le corps endormi : C'est elle ?

-Oui. Je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé son fils. En revanche, le _père_ lui, a retrouvé Sunniva.

 _Sunniva ?_ Je fixai l'endormie et supposai que cela était son nom.

-Je ne peux pas garantir sa sécurité Ragnor.. De plus, Magnus va savoir que tu es là.

-Mes sortilèges maintiennent toujours ma magie enfermée. Mais si je suis ici, c'est pour lui demander également de l'aide.

-Magnus ? Ragnor, tu ignores à quel point sa peine a été grande après avoir vu ton corps mourir dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il va te savoir à New York, je doute qu'il réag-

-Je vais le gérer.

Mes crocs, claquèrent toujours. Fallait dire que ce Ragnor Fell avait choisi le mauvais moment pour apparaître : Le petit déjeuner. Mon agitation sembla attirer son attention.

-Un nouveau ? Il me reluqua de ses yeux noirs. Je n'y vis ni dégoût ni intérêt. Ce qui me perturba quelque peu. Depuis ma transformation en Vampire j'étais habitué à ce que les gens me regarde avec étrangeté. Mais lui, ne semblait à peine calculer ma présence.

-Un novice oui. Je crois que l'odeur de mort que dégage ta protégée l'aguiche quelque peu. Vois-tu, nous nous apprêtions à passer à table. Sourit narquoisement mon chef en invitant le cornu à se joindre à nous. Je haussai un sourcil, l'air sceptique. L'homme pouffa et déclina l'offre. _Évidemment..le contraire m'aurait surpris._

-Elle a été blessée. J'ai su panser ses plaies mais elle a également perdu beaucoup de sang.

-Oh..quel groupe sanguin ? Fit simplement Raphaël.

-B- répondit le sorcier.

-Rah, pas facile à trouver ceux là, t'as conscience que tu m'ôtes d'un privilège !

-Ça va, ce n'est pas du "bombay", non plus..

Mon aîné nous laissa seul un instant après m'avoir intimé l'ordre de rester ici. Je le maudis sur le moment. D'accord, cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que je le voyais, mais je n'arrivai guère à cerner le personnage. Et leurs histoires de faux deuil, je n'y compris rien. Quoi que qu'après réflexion. _Ragnor..sorcier.._ Pourquoi, son nom me disait-il quelque chose. Et sa mort.. _Mort..Clary.._

Derrière nous, le tintement d'un ascenseur arrivant à son étage retentit :

-Jocelyne ! C'est vous le sorcier qui avez ensorcelé la mère de Clary ! Braillai-je alors en le pointant nerveusement du doigt. Je vis aussitôt la jeune femme grimacer douloureusement avant d'ouvrir ses yeux. Le prénommé Ragnor me fusilla du regard, une veine apparente sur sa tempe. Je plaquai aussitôt mes deux mains sur ma bouche, me forçant ainsi à la fermer. Heureusement, Raphaël choisit ce moment pour revenir.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu en transformer un moins simplet.

-J-je, commençai-je m'apprêtant alors à m'excuser, puis : De quoi ?

-Crois le ou non, il est de Camille.

Faisant royalement comme si je n'existai plus, Raphaël aida le sorcier à transfuser le sang dans le bras de la jeune femme qui semblait peu à peu reprendre conscience. Le réveil brutal que je lui avais offert en été sûrement pour quelque chose. Je fis mine de regarder ailleurs, afin de cacher mon embarras.

-Ragnor.. Nous pûmes entendre murmurer la jeune femme, allongée sur le divan. Le sorcier, derrière le dossier, se pencha pour câliner tendrement sa joue de sa main enfin dénudée. Il avait retiré son gant, laissant paraître sa peau verte et toucher son amie. Je remarquai alors la jointure supplémentaire qu'il avait sur chacun de ses longs doigts.

-Elle va être anémiée quelques heures. Ragnor, je n'ai rien à lui proposer à manger. Lui informa Raphaël.

Avant même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le sorcier posa son sombre regard sur ma personne et m'ordonna presque d'aller lui faire les courses. Je mis du temps à réagir.

-T'as l'intention de cultiver un potager sur la moquette de Raphaël ? A moins que tu possèdes des dons de téléportation, tu as tout intérêt à aller me chercher de quoi manger si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse griller dès que le jour se pointera.

-Ok, d'accord, ça va, c'est bon j'y vais ! Râlai-je nerveusement. Encore plus lunatique que Magnus.. marmonnai-je dans ma barbe.

-D'où connais-tu Magnus, gamin ?

-Moi c'est Simon. Tentai-je avant de répondre à sa question : Eh bien, disons que j'ai été amené à le croiser assez souvent. C'est comme un bon ami, si je peux me permettre. Dis-je, tout me frottant l'arrière de la nuque.

Raphaël eut un geste rassurant envers l'homme, puis me dit :

-Évite de parler de Ragnor à Magnus, la prochaine fois que tu le verras.

-O-Ok. Pas de problème, de toutes façons j'vois pas pourquoi je lui parlerai de vous ! C'est vrai, j'vous connais à peine, qu'est-ce que j'aurai à lui d-

Une tension presque palpable me fit tressaillir. Les flammes du sorcier léchèrent mes chevilles, me faisant sautiller jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

-J'y vais, je pars !

Au passage, Ragnor m'envoya quelque chose en pleine tête.

-Hé, mais ça fait mal !

-Pour les courses. Dit-il simplement.

Je reniflai, sceptique et ramassai ce qu'il y avait à mes pieds. Son porte-monnaies. Après l'avoir rangé dans la poche arrière de mon jean je ne perdis pas une minute de plus et me lançai à la recherche d'une supérette de nuit. _Encore une fois, Simon joue les larbins._

-Mais c'est de ma faut si elle s'est réveillé. Me dis-je tout haut.

Je n'avais guère d'idée sur ce qu'il se passait entre Raphaël et ce Ragnor Fell. Mon chef semblait cacher certains événements à Magnus. Et ce point me rendit bien curieux, car j'avais la forte impression que lui et Magnus se connaissaient bien mieux que ce qu'il avait bien voulu me dire. Après tout, cela était certainement légitime, nous n'avions pas élevé les cochons ensemble Raphaël et moi.

Alors pourquoi tenais-je tant à savoir ce que lui, semblait guère vouloir me dévoiler ?

A suivre...

* * *

 **Mot de fin** **: _Eh oui, j'ai décidé de faire revenir Ragnor et dans le prochain chapitre vous comprendrez comment il et surtout pourquoi il s'est détourné de ses amis, sauf de Raphaël ! Pour ce qui est de Michaël et Gabriel, le prochain chapitre sera également dédié à tous les explications nécessaires. (ils y aura donc certainement quelques parts d'ombre ça et là mais le plus gros sera clairement expliqué ;) ) Et bien évidemment le Malec est au rendez-vous car Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn qu'il est, Magnus deviendra surtout Grand Sorcier de la Jalousie *grand sourire* Je n'en dis pas plus sur prochain chapitre, maintenant je passe aux explications à propos de mon choix à faire revenir Ragnor:_**

 ** _Tout d'abord, je pense que vous l'aurez bien compris, le Ragnor que je décris plus haut, ne ressemble en RIEN à celui de la saison 1 du show.. J'ai eu mon moment "coup de gueule" en voyant le personnage de Ragnor dans la saison 1, et je suis tombée des nues..mais vraiment, quoi ? Pour ceux ayant suivi "the bane chronicles" euuuuh il est bien plus charmant que cela notre Ragnor ! Alors oui, je gueule, j'aime ce Ragnor vert aux longs doigts, à la peau verte et cornu ! Mais le vieux grisou de la série, je n'en veux pas ! xD_**

 ** _Ahem *se calme* donc, je l'ai fait revenir car d'une part, les retours que j'ai eu à ma question (encore merci pour les réponses) furent positifs et deuxièmement, vous l'aurez compris, c'est un personnage que j'apprécie énormément. Étrange me direz-vous, il n'est que peu présent. Mais je pense qu'en aimant Magnus, on ne peut qu'aimer également les personnages qui l'entourent.. ou alors c'est juste moi ! Naaah mais c'est vrai, j'aime bien Ragnor._**

 ** _Mais n'ayez crainte, même si je vais me servir de lui (dit comme ça c'est pas gentil xD ) et de ce nouveau personnage Sunniva, pour ma quête des archanges, Malec reste le pilier principale de la fic. Je tenais à être claire là dessus :) (et les prochains événements vous rassureront sur ce point j'en suis certaine, mes brouillons transpirent le Malec ! )_**

 ** _Je pense avoir fait le tour, je vous laisse le champ libre de me poser autant de questions que vous le souhaiterez :) ! Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et surtout de me suivre :D A plus~_**


	9. Chapter 8

Hey hey hey ~

Le nouveau chapitre est enfin là ! Bon, il est bien moins long que le précédent mais c'est normal, je ne peux pas toujours faire des monstres comme le dernier chapitre xD Je tiens d'ailleurs à souligner à quel point le dernier chapitre a été apprécié et j'en suis juste, wah mais ..j'ai été sous le choc clairement, le nombre de vues, de commentaires, d'ajouts les favoris et liste de suivis c'est juste énorme, on est une véritable petite famille ! La Famille Malec, c'est obligé on va s'appeler comme ça !

En tous cas cela fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir les fidèles, et d'accueillir des nouveaux ! J'espère continuer à vous offrir de mon côté, de la satisfaction dans chacune de vos lectures, je vais m'accrocher pour cela tout en continuant à me faire un max de plaisir d'en la rédaction de cette fanfic!

Aujourd'hui, qu'avons nous au menu ? Une pause gourmande à la sauce Malec, saupoudré d'explication angélique à Michaël ! Cela vous dit ? Je le dis à chaque fois, mais là, je me suis éclatée à écrire ce chapitre ! Je l'ai préparer en deux parties ! Une première partie, avec une bonne pause Malec (je crois qu'on l'a bien mérité suite aux derniers événements) et bien sûr les explications de Michaël ! A la fin du chapitre, j'ajouterai une note afin de vous donner d'autres explications au sujet de la seconde partie !

Le malus de ce chapitre (oui, j'aime bien faire le bilan sur ce qu'il va et ne va pas dans mes chapitres xD) Beaucoup de Malec (c'est pas ça le malus) mais pas du tout de Simon :/ Sont apparition n'était pas du tout nécessaire dans cette partie là donc, je n'ai guère pu le placer même pour un quelconque moment. J'ai placé un moment Clary/Jace car entre les lignes y a du Parabatai dans l'air nécessaire donc..j'ai pu placer du Clace mais un tout petit peu :/

Je tenais vraiment à me lâcher sur la relation Malec dans ce chapitre, alors je me suis fais plaisir (pardon c'est égoïste mais mes doigts me démangeaient)

J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez votre lecture ! Place aux remerciements et bienvenu aux nouveaux ! :

 **Cywen _( réponse à ton commentaire: _**_Alors là, dans ce nouveau chapitre je suis certaine de ne pas te faire pleurer :D ! Rien de triste ! A part la partie avec Clary et Jace mais c'est de la tristesse doucereuse on va dire ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce couple, oui, je tiens à te rassurer je vais le développer encore et encore, peut-être bien moins en détails que Malec, mais je l'ai tout de même ajouté en second pairing dans ma description, donc ce couple à de l'importance à mes yeux ;) Je te remercie pour ton fort soutien ! Je vais de mieux en mieux d'ailleurs, j'ai un kiné du tonnerre ! J'espère te retrouver dans ce chapitre et surtout bonne lecture ! :D_ _ **)  
**_

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkakaku**

 **justelaura (je tiens encore une fois à te remercier pour la gentillesse que tu as eue de bien vouloir me faire part de toutes tes impressions aussi souvent et avec de tels détails ! j'espère te revoir et non, tu ne m'ennuies pas du tout ! )**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 8 : Commencer où tout s'arrête : première partie**_

Une tasse de café fumant -dont le logo sur la _cup_ en carton indiquait clairement qu'elle venait encore du vendeur ambulant au pied de l'immeuble- entre leurs mains, Alec et Magnus essayaient tant bien que mal d'évacuer le brouillard dans leur esprit. Réveillés aux aurores par les rayons du soleil et, après avoir passé une petite nuit sur le même canapé, les deux hommes peinaient à trouver un soupçon d'énergie en eux. Quoi que le propriétaire des lieux semblait avoir bien meilleure mine que son cadet. Assis l'un en face de l'autre autour de la table ronde de la cuisine, tous deux fixaient leur café en souriant niaisement.

-La tête du vendeur..je suis certain de ne pas m'en remettre.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller acheter ce café nous même. Le pauvre homme semblait perplexe, j'ignore pourquoi. Dit le sorcier en buvant d'un air curieux son café.

-Peut-être à cause du « comme d'habitude, s'il vous plaît » ? En tant que client, c'est la première fois qu'il te voyait.

-Et quoi ? Moi j'ai l'habitude de son café !

-En le faisant apparaître de sa camionnette jusqu'à chez toi, Magnus. Ce n'est pas sain du tout, la magie te rend fainéant.

Ledit fainéant roula les yeux au ciel et reprit un gorgée de son café.

-Tu aurais pu m'aider.

-C'était drôle de te voir argumenter face à ce type. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui perds tous mes moyens.. Rétorqua simplement le nephilim, les yeux mi-clos et le sourire aux lèvres. Il prit à son tour une gorgée du breuvage. Il reprit : A quand la cafetière au fait ?

Magnus fit la moue et mit la tête de profil afin de camoufler de moitié son air sceptique.

-Tu es têtu. Fit-il, la voix étouffée dans sa _cup_ toujours pressée contre sa bouche. Alec rit avec légèreté. Il avait beau sentir le manque de sommeil tirer ses épaules. Il se sentait vraiment bien en cette douce mâtinée. Un grondement sourd provenant de son estomac le fit grimacer. Magnus le toisa du coin de l'œil.

-Je suis d'accord, un café ce n'est pas suffisant. Pouffa t-il. Il fixa soudainement la table d'une étrange lueur dorée. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et dans la seconde qui suivit, apparaissaient des fruits frais et un assortiment de viennoiseries. Alec haussa les sourcils.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais te laisser le temps de bien récupérer avant de t'amuser à faire apparaître tout et n'importe quoi.

-Je t'assure que je me sens bien, Alexander. Certifia Magnus, légèrement de biais sur sa chaise, les jambes croisées. Il croqua dans un raisin et fit un clin d'œil à son cadet : Mange, j'ai cru comprendre que toi aussi tu avais faim.

Le demi-ange jeta un coup d'œil sur toutes les bonnes choses qu'il y avait devant eux et choisit un croissant.

- _Des croissants ?_ Dit-il d'un étrange accent français. En quel honneur ? Questionna t-il ensuite d'une pure intonation new-yorkaise.

-J'ignorai que tu savais parler le français.

-Un peu, mes parents m'ont élevé en France pendant quelques années. Mais je n'ai gardé que peu de souvenirs, j'étais tout petit. J'ai passé plus de temps à Idris.

Magnus haussa un sourcil, faussement surpris. Il ne s'attarda pas sur le sujet Idris et demanda plutôt à Alec si retourner en France le dérangerait.

-Au contraire, sourit le plus jeune, j'aimerai bien y retourner pour en garder de plus claires images. L'expression enjouée d'Alec attendrit Magnus qui fut quelque peu songeur. _Peut-être pourrions-nous.._ Mais il secoua la tête afin de chasser l'idée qui venait de naître dans son esprit. Il imita Alec et se servit parmi les alléchants produits. Il se garda de faire remarquer à son homologue, qu'il ne lui avait guère demandé d'où tout cela provenait..Magnus voyait moins d'inconvénients à se procurer une cafetière qu'à faire tourner une boulangerie. Dégustant sa viennoiserie, il fut surpris de voir le nephilim retirer son t-shirt. Lui pourtant si gêné d'habitude, soupira presque de soulagement de se retrouver torse nu.

-Tu sais, nous sommes presque en hiver..les gens sont censés avoir froid en cette période de l'année.

-Il me gênait. Désolé de me montrer si impoli..

Magnus manqua s'étrangler avec sa bouchée.

-Mais non, voyons. Ce n'est pas cela qui va me déranger. Rit-il. Alec rougit mais passa outre : Dis-moi plutôt pourquoi il te gênait.

Le demi-ange se pinça les lèvres et, buvant un peu de son café il détourna les yeux afin d'éviter soigneusement ceux du sorcier. Ce dernier ne lâcha pourtant pas le morceau. Il appela doucement Alec qui fut obligé de lever les yeux vers lui.

-Le tissu frottait contre les cicatrices. Dit-il alors d'une petite voix.

Magnus fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait guère oublié ces nouvelles marques dans le dos de son cadet. Mais ignorant encore ce que tout cela voulait dire, il préférait attendre le réveil de Michaël afin de tenter de révéler quoi que ce soit à Alec. Ce dernier avait bien comprit que le demi-démon gardait volontairement le silence à ce sujet depuis leur réveil. Mais il osa demander :

-Tu as une idée de ce que c'est.. ?

Magnus se contenta de secouer la tête, le regard rivé sur les raisins qu'il grignotait. Mais son attention se posa bien vite sur le nephilim qui quitta sa chaise pour se poser à califourchon sur ses cuisses qu'il dénoua afin de rendre la position plus confortable.

-Crache le morceau.

Magnus haussa curieusement les sourcils, puis loucha sur le grain de raisin qu'il pinçait entre ses lèvres. Alec leva les yeux au ciel et déroba le fruit de la bouche du sorcier. Il sourit sous la fourberie du nephilim.

-J'avais raison tout à l'heure quand je disais que tu étais têtu.

-J'ai un excellent rival en face de moi. Plaisanta Alec : Il faut que je sache me défendre.

-Pourquoi cela ? Ai-je l'air d'un rival à tes yeux ? Questionna le sorcier.

-Oui, mais je saurai être le plus têtu.

Magnus sourit puis détourna son visage. Une soudaine expression agacée arbora ses traits. Aussitôt, Alec s'en inquiéta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a .. ? Sa voix était soudainement moins sûre.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu fais sur les cuisses de ton rival.. rétorqua le sorcier en haussant un sourcil provocateur. Alec s'empressa de descendre et sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée d'avoir pu blesser Magnus. L'éclat de rire de ce dernier s'éleva dans la pièce tandis qu'il souleva son cadet en lui faisant enserrer sa taille avec ses cuisses. Il le déposa ensuite sur la table, parmi les fruits et les viennoiseries et l'obligea à s'allonger tandis qu'il le surplombait de son buste. Son sourire sournois fit comprendre à Alec qu'il venait de se faire duper.

-Tu as encore tant à apprendre avant de t'autoproclamer rival du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

-Tricheur..murmura Alec.

Magnus encadra le visage aux traits doux et au regard tendre d'Alec avec ses avants bras. Sa main gauche vint se perdre entre quelques mèches noires qui s'ondulaient à la perfection avec ses longs doigts fins. Savourant chacune des caresses, le nephilim ferma les yeux et inclina un peu sa tête sur le côté. Magnus se pencha et embrassa sa joue. Leurs voix ne furent que murmures.

-Tu as eu une bien mauvaise conduite ces derniers jours.

-Je ne pensai pas que cela tournerait ainsi..

-Tu m'as fait peur..et tu m'as également fait de la peine.

-J'en suis conscient.. Alec embrassa le menton et la mâchoire de son aîné qui sourit. Jace est peut-être celui qui m'a ramené mais..je savais que tu étais là. Je sais que ton esprit a appelé le mien. Il s'éloigna quelque peu afin d'obliger le sorcier à le regarder : Cela m'a aidé. Et je t'en remercie..

-Quant à moi, je dois te remercier de ne pas être mort dans mes bras. Sourit Magnus sur un ton plus léger, dans l'espoir que cela détendrait Alec. Ce dernier esquissa bien malgré lui un sourire. Magnus ajouta : Néanmoins une punition s'impose.

Curieux, Alec observa son aîné cueillir un raisin de sa grappe et lui insérer en bouche. Mais Magnus lui interdit formellement de le croquer. Le demi-ange fronça les sourcils.

-Si tu perces sa chaire.. commença t-il à expliquer tout en faisant survoler sa main droite au plus près de la peau nue du torse d'Alec. Ce dernier bloqua une profonde inspiration et se concentra pour atténuer ses tremblements. Mais un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge alors que le sorcier mordit avec fermeté le dessous de son téton durci par les précédents frissons. Alec, en voulant atténuer son cri serra au même moment les dents, déchirant violemment la chaire du raisin.

-..tu perds. Ajouta Magnus qui essuya du pouce le jus sucré qui perlait du coin des lèvres de son cadet qui haletait fébrilement. La vue l'excita, sa marque démoniaque brillant ardemment en était la preuve. Il lécha son pouce humidifié par le jus.

-Je me doutais bien que tu étais du genre précoce. Se moqua t-il. Il allait se pencher afin de dérober le reste du raisin mais Alec ne sembla pas de cet avis-là. Magnus le comprit après avoir sentit son genoux venir se presser fermement contre son entrejambe. Il grogna, tandis que le demi-ange mangea le fruit. Ses éclats sombres amplifiaient la provocation dans son regard.

-Si sensible. Dit-il, railleur.

Magnus eut un sourire carnassier.

-Un point partout..

Une agressive passion les emporta. Alec s'agrippa désespéramment aux épaules du sorcier qui s'était jeté sur ses lèvres. La table remua sous leurs masses, faisant tomber leur _cup_ à moité vides et quelques grains de raisins sur le sol de la cuisine. Magnus retira promptement son t-shirt tandis qu'Alec s'affairait à retirer son bas. Les deux hommes, à travers leur envie mutuelle de s'approprier le corps et le cœur de l'autre, déraisonnaient à travers leur fougue. Magnus ne put que jeter sa tête en arrière et sourire, sous le plaisir que lui prodiguaient les mains d'Alec sous sa ceinture. Mais il ne se reposa pas sur ses lauriers, préférant prestement dévorer les mamelons ivoires du demi-ange dont les soupires licencieux se firent entendre de plus belle. Le démoniste s'en délecta. Mais la pression grandissante contre la paume d'Alec qui satisfaisait au mieux la hampe taquine et chaude, inquiéta quelque peu Magnus qui, après avoir mordu une dernière fois la bouche de son cadet, eut un geste de recul. Tous deux s'observèrent, cherchant le moindre doute dans le regard de l'autre. A la plus grande surprise du demi-démon, il n'en trouva aucun chez Alec.

-On devrait s'arrêter tant qu'on peu encore.. haleta Magnus. On a tout notre de temps.

-J'ai beau apercevoir d'étranges _images_ dans mes rêves, j'ignore encore de quoi demain sera fait, Magnus.

-Oh, Alexander..

Il joignit ses mains aux siennes et vint les placer au dessus de la tête de son nephilim. Ce dernier laissa son aîné avoir un total accès sur son cou et le reste de son corps. Magnus sillonna la peau nacrée d'une passion bien plus douce et câline. Son cœur de démon..se mit à pulser plus fort dans sa poitrine. _Il est là..bien là, avec moi._ De ses pouces il effleura les veines chaudes sous la peau d'Alec, retraçant leur trajectoire le long de ses bras jusqu'à les faire glisser sur le haut de son buste. Enfin libéré, Alec caressa le visage et le cou de son aîné avec tendresse. Magnus sourit contre l'une des paumes.

-Tu ne veux pas aller à notre premier rendez-vous, avant de passer cette étape ? Rit Magnus, rejoint très vite par Alec qui leva néanmoins les yeux au ciel. Il prit appui sur ses coudes pour se lever. Le sorcier resta silencieux, pensant que le nephilim prendrait sa question comme une excuse pour ne pas aller plus loin, mais il n'en était rien. Magnus tenait à ce que les choses se fassent bien et, plus ou moins dans l'ordre. Il avait conscience, que tout ceci était encore nouveau pour le nephilim, qui à peine avait-il renoncé à son mariage avec Lydia, qu'ils se jetèrent tous les deux à corps perdus dans une relation guidée par leur passion nouvelle envers l'un l'autre. Se préoccupant profondément du cas d'Alec, le demi-démon s'était toujours interrogé sur la clarté des sentiments que son cadet pouvait bien lui porter. Le regard ailleurs et les sourcils froncés, Magnus comprit simplement que le nephilim faisait tourner son cerveau à plein régime. _Mais à quoi pense t-il ? Quelles questions peut-il bien se poser..?_ Magnus se faisait violence pour ne pas jeter un sort de clairvoyance sur Alec. Heureusement, il se décida à délier sa langue.

-Tu penses à un endroit en particulier pour notre rendez-vous ? Sourit-il d'un air tendre. Magnus comprit d'emblée que le nephilim était loin d'hésiter à se lancer dans une nouvelle aventure avec lui. Il le porta en tournant sur lui-même, faisant rire aux éclats Alec qui lui demanda pourtant de le faire redescendre.

-Il va falloir débarrasser tout ça. Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux dégâts.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Alec fronça les sourcils, pensant que le sorcier n'était peut-être pas si bien réveillé que cela. Mais dès qu'il pointa son index en direction des fruits écrasés et du café renversé, tout avait déjà disparu, ne laissant que derrière eux des crépitements de flammes bleues. Le demi-ange ne put se retenir de toiser d'un air désapprobateur Magnus qui réajustait au mieux son pantalon.

-Un claquement de doigts devrait suffire pour ça, non ? Se moqua Alec en désignant d'un signe de tête concis l'érection de Magnus.

-Très drôle, chéri. Rétorqua t-il en dérobant un chaste baiser au nephilim. Ce dernier s'en alla ensuite récupérer son t-shirt qu'il renifla avant de grimacer à cause de la désagréable odeur qu'il dégageait. Magnus lui informa qu'il avait beaucoup transpirer pendant son coma, à cause de la forte fièvre qu'il eût.

-Je te passerai des vêtements.

-J-Je, non...ne t'embête pas.

Magnus soupira. Soudain, le t-shirt disparut d'entre les mains d'Alec. Ce dernier arqua un sourcil, agacé.

-Quoi, tu l'aimais tant que ça ce t-shirt ?

-Ça suffit la magie, Magnus.

Le nephilim balaya la pièce du regard avant de lever les bras expressivement.

-Tu as passé près de quarante-huit heures à veiller sur Michaël et moi ! Tu as sauvé une petite louve avant cela ! Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais songer à toi cinq minutes ?

-Mais Alec, je t'assure qu-

-Je ne supporterais pas de te savoir blessé... Finit Alec, dont les yeux cherchaient avec peine ceux du sorcier. Ce dernier entrouvrit les lèvres pour parler mais resta muet quelques instants. Puis, étirant un large sourire qui se voulait rassurant il dit :

-Continu à faire attention à moi, alors.

Alec capitula. Après tout, Magnus lui assurait que tout allait bien. Même s'il ne comprit pas comment, il devait bien avouer que la magie vibrante dans l'air prouvait que son hôte était bien vivace.

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques comment les sorciers font pour récupérer aussi vite. Dit Alec en suivant son aîné qui se dirigeait dans le salon.

-Tu sais, commença le sorcier en remuant son index déductivement, je doute qu'ils en soient tous capables ! Puis d'un l'air faussement songeur, il joua avec le bout de sa barbe et ajouta : Dis-toi seulement que seul Magnus le magnifique et doué d'une telle faculté.

Le nephilim rit avec légèreté, ne prenant guère au sérieux le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn qui se sentit quelque peu vexé.

-Moque-toi je t'en prie !

Alec secoua la tête en essayant de calmer son rire et dit : Magnus le magnifique..contrôle donc ta baguette magique au lieu de sortir ce genre de connerie.

Magnus jeta un coup d'œil vers le dessous de sa ceinture où se formait toujours une bosse. Il tiqua, et jeta ouvertement la faute sur Alec. Soudain, ils stoppèrent de se taquiner et toisèrent curieusement le portable du demi-démon posé sur le canapé, qui vibrait.

-Un message ?

Alec enroula son torse de ses bras pour se réchauffer un peu tout en suivant du regard son aîné qui blêmit après la lecture de son message.

-Un problème ? S'enquit à demander le nephilim.

L'horrible grimace du sorcier le laissa quelque peu pantois.

-Un _gras_ problème, oui.

- _Gras_? Répéta Alec, peu sûr de comprendre.

Magnus soupira tout en tapotant d'un air agacé l'angle de son portable contre son front.

-Avec tous les derniers événements je n'ai guère eu le temps de m'occuper du filtre d'amour de ce client.. Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

-Ah ! _Mage Bane_ reprend du service ?

-Oh..Chéri je t'en prie, arrête avec ce surnom.

Tout en ricanant, le nephilim posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de Magnus. Ce dernier lui sourit, malgré l'horrible appellation précédente.

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'il te manquait un ingrédient la dernière fois.

-Oui.. je vais devoir faire un tour au marché noir, mais je doute trouver ce que je veux.

-C'est risqué le marché noir en ce moment, Magnus. Fit remarquer Alec en serrant un peu plus son emprise sur le bras de son aîné. Magnus ressentit à travers la fermeté de cette poigne, l'inquiétude qui survolait son cadet.

-Alec, traite moi de présomptueux si tu veux, mais j'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans ce milieu. Ta considération me touche, mais je sais ce que je fais.

Alec s'apprêtait à rétorquer mais préféra hausser les sourcils, d'un air quelque peu évasif. _De la considération.. ?_ Magnus pencha la tête sur le côté, se demandant s'il venait de blesser ou non son cadet. Avant même qu'il ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, le nephilim lui demanda s'il pouvait utiliser sa salle de bain.

-Bien sûr que tu peux. Elle est au fond du couloir sur ta gauche.

Alec ne répondit rien et s'en alla. Magnus ne sut quoi ajouter, alors il resta muet mais ne put détacher son regard de la silhouette qui dut malgré tout s'échapper de son champ de vision. Il eût la désagréable impression..que les marques d'Alec s'étaient quelques peu infectées.

Jetant rageusement son pantalon au loin, Alec prit tout juste le temps de remarquer son reflet qui affichait d'horribles cernes noirs sous ses yeux et déverrouilla hâtivement le conduit d'eau chaude. _Il est pas sérieux en me disant ça.. ?_ Dès qu'une légère vapeur s'échappa de la cabine, le demi-ange se faufila à l'intérieur tout en réajustant un peu la température afin de ne pas se brûler. _De la considération ? Il me prend pour qui..si je n'éprouvai qu'uniquement de la considération jamais je ne.._

Laissant l'eau se déverser le long de son corps, il sentit quelque picotements désagréables causés par le fort contraste entre la température de son corps et celle bien plus chaude de l'eau. Il soupira néanmoins d'aise, lorsque tous ses muscles se détendirent. Il ignorait si son léger coma y était la cause, mais il lui semblait n'avoir pas pris de douche depuis des lustres. Il profita de cette agréable sensation encore quelques secondes avant de couper l'eau. Il se lança à la recherche d'une quelconque savonnette mais se trouva bien embêté face aux multiples produits nettoyants qu'utilisait Magnus.

-Très bien, et je suis censé me laver avec lequel de ces produits ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur toutes les étiquettes mais une intense odeur bien trop familière le guida machinalement vers sa source. Il poussa avec délicatesse les autres et prit un petit flacon vert émeraude entre ses doigts. _C'est son odeur.._ Ses yeux bleus s'éclaircirent avec douceur, tandis qu'il effleura les écritures argentées du pouce.

- _Vanilla extract and sandalwood.._

Il s'apprêtait à dévisser le bouchon afin d'utiliser ce produit-ci, mais se trouvant soudainement ridicule -et oppressé par l'embarras-, il opta pour un autre dont il ne fit ni attention à l'aspect ni à l'odeur. Il reconnut vaguement le parfum de la pêche et une autre épice qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa peau d'ivoire moussait ça et là ainsi que ses cheveux. Se sentant enfin propre et réveillé après s'être frotter dynamiquement le corps, il ouvrit à nouveau les conduits d'eau et laissa celle-ci le rincer. D'autres picotements s'emparèrent de lui, mais cette fois-ci, bien plus concentrés et intenses au niveau de ses reins et de ses épaules. Il serra les dents et, grimaçant douloureusement, se laissa tomber à genoux tout en enroulant son buste de ses bras. Puis, rouvrant fébrilement les paupières, il vit d'étranges filets rouges s'entremêlaient au ruissellement de l'eau et tâchaient la mousse. Un cri étouffé s'échappa de sa gorge.

-Magnus ! Appela Alec, l'effroi perçant dans sa voix. Ce qui alerta sans plus tarder son aîné qui déverrouilla la porte grâce à sa magie.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Alec !

Il enroula le nephilim dans drap de bain et l'aida à sortir de la cabine. Très vite, la serviette couleur crème s'empourpra de part et d'autre du sang d'Alec.

-Que s'est-il passé ? S'enquit de demander Magnus qui récupéra d'autres serviettes afin de sécher au mieux son cadet. Mais ce dernier secoua la tête. Magnus comprit qu'il n'en savait rien.

-J'ai senti des picotements et..la douleur s'est faite plus forte encore. Les plaies se sont mise à saigner d'elles-mêmes.

Le demi-démon fronça les sourcils et suréleva un coin du drap de bain afin d'avoir un avis plus concret sur l'ampleur des dégâts. Il ne put réprimer un sentiment de dégoût avant de jeter au loin le drap. Très vite, Alec se mit à trembler. Il avait froid. Le sorcier tira une serviette propre sur ses jambes et le nephilim s'agrippa au tissu comme à une bouée de sauvetage tant la situation l'embarrassait. Magnus s'empressa de rejoindre la penderie de sa chambre et récupéra de quoi habiller son cadet. Mais avant de sortir, il inspecta d'un rapide coup d'œil le corps toujours endormi de Michaël. _Tu vas rester comme ça encore combien de temps ?_ Songea t-il en faisant claquer le bout de sa langue contre son palais. De nouveau aux côtés d'Alec, ce dernier tendit les bras vers les vêtements mais Magnus ne lui autorisa que de porter le slim gris délavé. Pour ce qui était du haut, il lui demanda de patienter.

-Je dois désinfecté tes plaies avant.

Le demi-ange opina en suivant son ami jusqu'à son cabinet de travail. Il se souvint d'avoir vu Magnus s'occuper de son dernier client dans cette pièce. Pas très grande, mais aménagée de façons à pouvoir se déplacer librement, Alec s'attarda sur le pan de mur à sa gauche légèrement creusé où trois grandes bibliothèques s'encastraient d'un bout à l'autre. C'est de l'étagère de l'une d'entre elles que Magnus se procura son nécessaire de soin.

-Viens t'allonger.

Magnus lui présenta un divan noir qu'Alec reconnut aisément.

-Je me suis réveillé dessus, hier non ? Quand l'as-tu replacé ici ?

-Oh ! Fit Magnus en commençant à trier ses bandages, parmi toutes les pièces de mon loft, j'ignore pourquoi c'est celle-ci qu'il préfère ! Il a dut se déplacer pendant qu'on dormait.

Le nephilim resta debout face au divan, l'air sceptique.

-Tu veux dire..que ce tas de bois et de cuir bouge tout seul ?

La moue dramatique du sorcier aurait pu faire sourire Alec si son incrédulité n'était pas si présente.

-Ne le vexe pas, je te prie !

 _Ah parce que ça se vexe un divan maintenant .. ?_ Levant les yeux au ciel, le brun se décida enfin à s'allonger à plat ventre, non sans grimacer de douleur au passage. Au moindre geste qu'il faisait, il avait cette désagréable impression que la peau de son dos se déchirait.

-Et où as-tu acquis cette petite merveille, dis-moi ? Questionna t-il à la fois pour oublier la douleur mais également curieux des histoires que Magnus pouvait parfois lui faire part.

-Un cadeau d'un vieil ami qui adorait ensorceler toute sorte de bibelots et de meubles. Il me sert également de chien de garde quand je m'absente quelques jours.

Alec voulut faire une remarque mais s'abstint en pensant qu'il avait certainement beaucoup à apprendre de la magie.

-Et as-tu d'autres objets du même genre ? Questionna t-il, singulier.

-Je possédai un tapis volant autrefois, mais j'ai du le perdre au Pérou. Songea Magnus en haussant un sourcil. Il passa outre et, un tendre sourire sur son visage il ajouta : Je ne te ne savais pas si intrigué par les sorciers.

-Oh, cela doit être à cause de _la considération_ que je te porte qui me pousse à m'intéresser autant à toi. Quand penses-tu, toi qui semble toujours si bien comprendre les intentions de tout le monde.

Magnus soupira d'exaspération, bien qu'une pointe d'amusement apparut dans sa voix.

-Eh bien, je me doutai t'avoir vexé tout à l'heure mais pas à ce point.

-Penses-tu..

-Chéri, je ne pensai pas à mal tout à l'heure.

Après avoir déballé une longueur suffisante de bande blanche, Magnus se pencha enfin au dessus des plaies qu'il nettoya avec habilité et précaution. Alec, habitué à supporter la douleur due aux runes qu'il se gravait dans la chaire, ne bougea pas d'un pouce bien qu'il grimaçait de temps en temps. Mais n'entendant plus le sorcier dire le moindre mot, il se lança :

-Bien sûr que j'ai de la considération et du respect à ton égard.. il marqua une pause, ne sachant comment continuer. Magnus ricana et poursuivit pour lui :

-Mais.. ?

Le saignement stoppa enfin. Magnus en profita pour coller des compresses, par prévention et, demandant à son cadet s'il lui était possible de se dresser sur ses coudes, il enroula autour de sa main le bandage. Alec s'exécuta et frissonna par moment, à causes des mains et de la bande blanche caressant sa peau. _Mais je ressens plus qu'une simple considération..n'est-ce pas ?_ Pour la première fois, Alec se mit à réfléchir sur les sentiments qu'il portait envers Magnus. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, il avait laissé un peu ses envies et son incompréhension prendre le dessus mais depuis peu.. il se plaisait à croire que l'amour l'avait réellement frappé. Ils n'étaient plus au stade d'une simple attirance, tous deux le savaient, le ressentaient tout au fond d'eux..

-Tu penses pouvoir supporter le bandage ?

Alec acquiesça d'un faible hochement de tête, cachée dans le creux de ses bras. Magnus sourit en coin mais son regard trahissait son abattement évident face au mutisme de son ami. Mais avant qu'il puisse se relever pour ranger le nécessaire de soin, une main câline effleura son poignet. Il décida de se pencher vers le visage d'Alec, dont le haut des pommettes étaient d'une jolie couleur pêche. Son souffla caressa sa peau, alors il inclina la tête et une de ses orbes bleues le toisa, une lueur aimante l'animait. Magnus écarta quelques mèches noires et embrassa sa joue dans un baiser qui en disait long sur le désire réciproque qui brûlait en lui. Un baiser plein de promesses.

 **Jace :**

Je devais m'y attendre, mais les cellules de la cité des Os étaient aussi sinistres que le bateau de Valentin. Je ne venais que d'y passer une courte nuit, mais s'ajoutait la fatigue des derniers événements et mes blessures qu'on ne m'avait nullement autorisé à soigner complètement. Isabelle avait réussi à refermer les plus superficielles grâce aux _iratzes_ mais les plus profondes saillaient sur ma peau sale. Mon pull, qui recouvrait à peine mon corps tant il tombait en lambeaux, me réchauffait difficilement. Le seul réconfort que j'avais, c'était de savoir Clary en sécurité et mon frère de nouveau sur pieds. _Même si..les étranges pulsions de tout à l'heure ne me disent rien qui vaille._ Ma rune avait pris une étrange couleur blanche. Elle ne me brûlait pas de la même façon qu'une rune que l'on active où que l'on grave. Elle luisait juste me démangeant de temps à autre. Au moins Alec était en vie, mais je me demandai s'il lui arrivait également la même chose avec sa rune.

L'écho de plusieurs bruits me sortirent de ma rêverie. D'abord un sourd grincement, ensuite un frottement de pierres et enfin des bruits de pas. _Des frères silencieux ?_ Aldertree m'avait prévenu qu'il reviendrait dans quelques jours afin de procéder à mon jugement auprès de l'épée mortelle. Je ne me serait guère douté qu'il viendrait me voir dès le lendemain par contre..Or, ce n'était justement pas lui que me présenta frère Jeremiah devant les barreaux de ma cellule.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici.. ? Je me tapis dans l'ombre de ma cellule.

-Je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Quand on m'a dit qu'ils t'avaient enfermé ici, je ne pouvais pas rester à l'institut et attendre que les choses se passent.

-Retourne là-bas Clary, ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

-Et pour toi non plus, Jace ! Je croyais qu'on enfermait que les criminels ici..

-C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, Clary !

-Jace..

Clary serra fermement les barreaux entre ses frêles mains et la détermination dans son regard me foudroyait encore une fois. Je me reclus plus encore dans l'angle où je me situai. Pourtant, sa peau rosée luisant sur sa main nue tendue vers moi m'apparut comme une promesse d'un futur plein d'espoirs. Ce en quoi je n'avais que rarement cru jusqu'à notre rencontre. Je pris sa main sans trop la serrer et m'avançai vers les barreaux, le regard toujours fuyant.

-Regarde-moi. Sa voix n'était pas agressive. Mais bien plus assurée que la mienne. J'avais l'impression que les rôles avaient radicalement changés en quelques semaines.

-Que veux-tu entendre.., que veux-tu de moi.. ? Dis-je en essayant de paraître le plus intouchable possible.

-Regarde-moi et jure-moi que tu as tué une créature obscure.

Je fronçai les sourcils, l'air hébété.

-D-de qu-

-Vas-y, jure-moi que tu as réussi à en tuer une. Jure-moi que tu as eu le cran de tuer un de ses enfants enfermés, affamés et blessés qui hurlaient de douleur et de peur dans leurs cellules.

-Arrête ça, j-je..

-Jace, prouve-moi que tu en as eu la lâcheté. Que tu t'aies détourné de l'enclave !

-Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne me détournerai des lois ! J-je n'ai tué personne ! Hurlai en serrant sa main dans la mienne. Harassé, je me laissai glisser le long des barreaux et touchai le sol avec mes genoux. Le front collé contre les barres rouillées et froides je me sentis soudainement accablé et sans défenses. Les jointures de mes doigts blanchirent tant je serrai nos paumes. Clary ne la retira pas pour autant.

-Tu peux te mentir à toi-même. Je sais que tu ne me mentiras jamais.

-Va t-en.

-Les chasseurs d'ombre protègent les terrestres des démons qui peuplent la Terre. C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit le jour où tu m'as trouvé ?

-Laisse-moi.. Je déliai nos doigts. Emmenez là. Dis-je, en m'adressant à frère Jeremiah.

Clary se débattit, mais ajouta avant quel ne quitte mon champ de vision.

-Si tu veux vraiment sauver le monde, Jace, commence déjà par te sauver toi !

L'intensité de ses yeux verts me transperça le cœur et l'esprit.

-Ensemble, on y arrivera..

Puis, dans une envolée de boucles rousses elle se détourna en laissant le frère silencieux la reconduire à la surface. J'espérai tout de même qu'elle entende mes dernières paroles :

-Prends soin d'Isabelle et d'Alec pour moi ! Je reviendra pour vous trois, Clary !

Je collai avec rage ma tête contre les barreaux comme si cela m'aiderait à mieux l'apercevoir.

-Prends soin de toi. Murmurai-je en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne m'entendait déjà plus.

* * *

Le soleil de midi brillait dans un ciel bien bleu et dégagé, lorsque Magnus termina enfin la base du filtre d'amour de son client. Alec avait joué les assistants. Intéressé d'en apprendre plus sur les ingrédients que pouvait bien utiliser le sorcier pour ses potions et autres concoctions. Il fut surpris de retrouver des cheveux de vampire et des os de loup-garou. Il s'abstint d'en demander l'utilité ceci dit.

-Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à ajouter l'écaille de _Drachenigneus_.

-Rien qu'au nom, on s'imagine facilement une énorme bestiole.

Camouflant gentiment ses lèvres malicieuses de son index, Magnus ricana sans arrières pensées.

-En fait, c'est ridiculement petit comme reptile. Et s'ils sont en voie de disparition, ce n'est pas à cause des braconniers, ces bestioles ne se laissant pas attraper si facilement. Mais plutôt parce qu'ils ont la fâcheuse habitude de se faire écraser par d'autres créatures bien plus massives qu'elles !

-En effet, ça a plutôt l'air d'être petit..

-Tu as dû en voir dans les livres de l'institut peut-être ? En photo, c'est vraiment trompeur, on a tout de suite l'impression que c'est immense !

Alec resta muet. Sous ce lourd silence, le rire de Magnus s'atténua peu à peu. Refermant son grimoire, il jeta un coup d'œil à son cadet qui le toisait avec de grands yeux curieux.

-Tu n'en as jamais vu ?

Un autre silence.

-Mais ils vous apprennent quoi à Idris ?

Les joues d'Alec s'empourprèrent sous la lueur de déception qu'affichait le regard de Magnus. Ce dernier n'était guère déçu contre lui. Mais il ne trouvait peu admissible que les Nephilim s'octroie le devoir de faire connaître l'entièreté du monde obscure à leurs progénitures.

-C'est ridicule, vous êtes tout de même amené à côtoyer des êtres obscures mais la " _vermine"_ ont l'ignore totalement. Des encyclopédies devraient au moins être à votre disposition.

-Nous en avons bien mais uniquement sur les différentes espèces..

\- Les espèces démoniaques, bien sûr. Pouffa le sorcier. Et pourtant que savez-vous des sorciers, par exemple ?

Alec déglutit. Il était bien rare de voir Magnus si froid mais il ne pouvait que comprendre les raisons qui le contrariaient tant. Lui-même, se sentit fort outré par sa propre ignorance. _Le monde obscure..je n'en connais que les parties qu'on m'a autorisé à connaître. Le reste, pourquoi ont-ils jugé inutile de nous l'apprendre?_

-Alors enseigne-moi. Lâcha soudainement Alec d'une voix posée. Magnus se tourna avec grâce et, jetant un regard interrogatif à son nephilim, il lui fit comprendre qu'il n'avait pas entièrement saisit sa requête.

-Les _Drachenigneus_..les autres espèces et aussi..Alec marqua une pause et se pinça la lèvre inférieure, l'air songeur : Et tout ce que j'ignore sur les sorciers, sur toi.. Enseigne-moi tout ce que je ne sais pas, Magnus.

Dos à la fenêtre d'où un rayon d'or filtrait à travers l'embrasure des rideaux, le visage de Magnus était camouflé par un voile d'ombre. Seul un fin rayon éclairait une part de son profil gauche. Ses cheveux, coiffés en épis et tirés vers l'arrière dégageaient son visage aux traits fins et gracieux. Son veston en velours noir sans manches, cintrait sa taille longiligne mais fit ressortir ses larges épaules habillées d'une chemise grise nuancée de tâches bleues, rentrée dans son jean noir. Une ceinture marron claire, ornée d'un « M » à la place d'une simple boucle, en argent, délimitait le tenue. Les parties nues, telles que ses mains ou encore son cou, brillaient sous l'éclat du rayon et des particules de poussières survolant sa silhouette. Alec fut tant captivé par l'image que le monde lui offrait de Magnus à l'instant, sous ses yeux, qu'il ne sut dire quand ce dernier s'était déplacer et depuis quand il l'embrassait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il se sentait bien. Ses bras se levèrent machinalement, tandis qu'il mouvait enfin sa tête pour répondre sensuellement au baiser. Du bout de ses doigts il effleura les tempes puis les joues du demi-démon qui soupira d'aise lorsque enfin, Alec enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Les rayons du soleil filtraient entre chaque mouvement de tête et entre les peu d'espace que leurs corps laissaient, cherchant continuellement le contact de l'autre. Magnus n'osait poser ses mains dans le dos d'Alec, ne voulant pas intensifier son mal. Il se permit néanmoins de glisser ses pouces sous son pull que portait son cadet et, effleurant sa peau, il sentit son ami sourire contre sa bouche.

-Je pense avoir trouvé une idée où passer notre premier rencard. Susurra Magnus en dégustant toujours suavement les lèvres d'Alec.

-Vraiment ? Grogna t-il, intéressé par les paroles du sorcier.

-Si vous pouviez ajournée vos projets à plus tard.. Suggéra une voix sans émotions derrière eux. Leurs épaules tressaillirent de surprise, qui fut plus grande encore en voyant qui se tenait sur le seuil du cabinet de travail de Magnus.

-T'as le chic pour débarquer au meilleur moment, cher Micky.

Les cheveux en désordre soulignaient son regard sauvage et brillant, posé sur Alec dont les pupilles rétrécirent d'étonnement. Exactement de la même manière qu'à leur première rencontre sur le pont de Brooklyn, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son attention loin de Michaël. Il se l'avoua, il était loin d'être déplaisant à reluquer mais il avait l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas cela qui le poussait tant à le détailler curieusement. Torse nu, sa peau halée était à la vue de tous. La nuance était légèrement moins dorée que celle de Magnus mais déjà bien plus sombre que sa propre peau blafarde se dit-il. Il trouva d'ailleurs étonnant de croiser quelqu'un possédant une chevelure aussi rousse que celle de Clary, bien qu'un peu plus sombre, mais à la peau basanée. Les éclats de cuivres dans ses iris étaient peut-être ce qui le rendait si mystérieux et fascinant à la fois. _Ces yeux là..ce sont les mêmes que dans mes songes lorsque mon âme cherchait celle de Jace.._ Un raclement de gorge le réveilla instantanément. Magnus, qui avait enfin réussi à capter l'attention de son nephilim proposa à ses deux invités de changer de pièce. Sans plus attendre, l'archange tourna les talons, mais avant que les deux autres atteignent également le salon Magnus retint quelques instants Alec et murmura à son oreille.

-Tu es sûr d'être prêt ?

-J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Magnus. Répondit-il du même ton. Son regard se concentra sur le cou de son aîné. Je refuse que tu sois à nouveau blessé.

Magnus se fit violence pour ne pas lui hurler avec inquiétude que c'était également ce qu'il redoutait envers le nephilim. Mais à trop se poser de questions, le demi-démon comprit que le moment était enfin venu d'éclaircir les derniers événements produits. D'un geste concis de la tête, il invita son ami à poursuivre leur chemin. En appui contre une table où reposait une petite lampe, non loin de la baie vitrée, Michaël enroula ses bras autour de son buste. Une fois qu'Alec et Magnus arrivèrent au salon, le propriétaire des lieux s'avança vers le roux en lui demanda de se tenir droit. Il commença à l'examiner, s'assurant que ces blessures se soient bien refermées.

-Depuis quand es-tu réveillé ?

-A l'instant. Je vous ai cherché aussitôt, tous les deux.

Magnus papillonna des yeux, ahuri.

-Tu sors ça comme si tu savais qu'Alec était également présent, ici.

-J'ai reconnu son aura. Dit-il simplement en laissant le sorcier resserrer ses bandages au niveau de sa taille. Il pouvait sentir avec quel tension il toisait Alec par dessus son épaule. Ses yeux de chats luisirent malgré lui. Michaël lui adressa un vif coup d'œil avant de détourner ses yeux vers le paysage New-yorkais, à travers la baie vitrée.

-Tout me semble en ordre. J'ai même l'impression..que ton énergie est encore plus ardente qu'à notre première rencontre.

-Je te dois beaucoup. Remercia Michaël, d'une déroutante sincérité dans le regard. Magnus toussota avant d'informer au roux qu'il n'avait pas été celui qui lui était principalement venu en aide.

-J'informerai mon amie Catarina de ton réveil plus tard. Mais je t'en prie, va la remercier. C'est elle qui t'a trouvé.

Il omit de lui dire qu'elle l'avait également assommé. _Un simple détail.._ songea t-il.

-Tu te sens vraiment mieux ? Questionna une petite voix derrière eux. Pour la première fois, Michaël sourit. Un sourire simple, désinhibé de toute arrière pensée. Mais qu'Alec qualifia de chaleureux.

-Je vais bien. Sa voix posée et sincère, rassura le plus jeune des trois qui baissa la tête pour cacher son propre sourire. Il joua avec les plis du pantalon que Magnus lui prêtât plus tôt. Le sorcier revint justement aux côtés du brun, maintenant tous deux assis sur le canapé. Michaël les étonna d'une question :

-Et vous deux.. ? Je suppose qu'il a dû se passer certains événements déroutants, je me trompe ?

-C'est le cas. Murmura Alec en n'oubliant guère les marques dans son dos, ou encore le miasme noir qui avait bien failli étouffer Magnus. Ce dernier prit à son tour la parole.

-Quand Catarina t'a trouvé, tu étais pourchassé par des démons. Est-ce que tu en connais la raison ?

Michaël hocha la tête.

-Trois démons, je m'en souviens oui. De la vermine, mais je n'étais plus capable de lutter ce soir là. Ils ont été attiré par mon corps malade, ce genre de cas les attire. Des proies faciles pour eux..

-Que veux-tu dire par, _ton corps malade ?_ Le coupa Alec qui fronçait les sourcils.

Michaël jeta un coup d'œil vers Magnus, hésitant, mais ce dernier lui incita à poursuivre d'un signe de tête.

-Avant que je te réponde, j'aimerai te poser quelques questions. Je sais que tu en as également beaucoup à mon égard, mais..s'il te plaît.

Alec opina.

-J'ai cru comprendre que certaines images t'apparaissaient soudainement, pour un oui ou pour un non.

-Tu parles de ce qu'il s'est passé lors de notre dernière rencontre ?

-Oui.. je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. Je ne tenais pas à te brusquer autant.

-Ça va. Rétorqua simplement le nephilim en baissant les yeux. Tu connais la raison de tout cela ?

-Tu es un nephilim.. si tu sais contrôler ton aura angélique cela a certainement dû déclencher en toi de nouvelles facultés.

Magnus haussa un sourcil, l'air curieux.

-Ça n'a pas de lien avec l'éventuelle.. Michaël secoua la tête, désapprobateur, comprenant aisément ce à quoi Magnus faisait allusion, il reprit.

-Pas forcément. A l'époque où les Nephilim se voyaient eux mêmes tels de véritables anges, leurs pouvoirs étaient bien plus purs qu'à ce jour. Leur aura angélique et leurs runes étaient leurs uniques armes. La première épée fut celle de Jonathan Shadowhunter.

-Oui, l'épée mortelle. Fit alors Alec avec évidence. Mais le roux réfuta ses paroles.

-La première épée séraphique s'appelait Abigail. En hommage à sa sœur. L'épée mortelle était l'une des armes que lui confia Raziel, mais ce n'était pas une arme créée par un Nephilim. Cette épée fut forgée par sa sœur elle-même après qu'elle soit devenue la première sœur de fer.

Magnus et Alec restèrent fort silencieux. Tous deux stupéfaits par les dires de Michaël, ils n'imaginaient guère pouvoir connaître un jour ce genre de détails à propos du Père fondateur des Nephilim. Alec ne put retenir plus longtemps la question qui brûlait ses lèvres.

-Cet aspect de l'histoire nous était encore inconnu, d'où tiens-tu tout cela ?

Le brun se souvint d'avoir entendu Michaël mentionner Raziel, lors de sa visite à l'institut.

-J'y étais. Nous y étions tous.

-Qui ça nous ?

Magnus jeta un regard en coin vers Alec. Il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il craignait chaque parole du roux et également chaque réaction de son nephilim qui lui semblait pourtant subjugué par ce qu'on lui contait. Michaël tenta de répondre mais une fois encore, il ne put que rester muet. Magnus comprit d'emblée que le maléfice était loin d'avoir été évacué de son corps. Alec sembla faire le rapprochement avec ce qui s'était passé avec le demi-démon. Avec prudence, il demanda :

-J'ai l'impression..que Magnus et toi me cachez des éléments aussi bien à ton sujet qu'au mien. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai ces images. Tu parlais de l'aura angélique tout à l'heure, qu'en est-elle réellement ?

Michaël prit un profonde inspiration, afin de calmer certains tremblements.

-A partir du moment où les Nephilim créèrent les armes séraphiques, ils ne comptèrent plus que sur elles et leurs runes. Bien qu'au fil des siècles, vous avez fini par en oublier de nombreuses. De précieux dons n'ont jamais su être extériorisés, car tes semblables se sont détournés de l'aura angélique. C'était pourtant ce qui faisait la pureté des tiens et leur principale force. Aussi, Raziel se détournât de vous. Il a pris ce geste comme un affront au cadeau qu'il fit jadis, à Jonathan Shadowhunter. L'homme, dépliant ses bras pour presser ses paumes l'une contre l'autre ballants devant lui, marqua une pause puis l'air amère ajouta : Raziel n'aurait jamais dû créer les Nephilim.

Pris d'une étrange aversion, Alec se dressa et confronta fermement le roux qui écarquilla les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, tant le visage de son homologue fut proche du sien.

-Pourquoi donc n'aurions-nous jamais dû exister ? De quoi nous accuse t-on ? Notre histoire n'est peut-être pas uniquement fait d'or et de lauriers mais je suis fier du sang qui coule dans mes veines. Et quand je pars au combat ce n'est pas à la gloire de Raziel mais pour la sécurité de cette Terre et des êtres qui la peuplent, terrestres ou non.

D'étranges éclats blancs s'éparpillèrent dans le bleu de ses iris. Magnus eut un sourire grisant, face à la moue déstabilisée qu'arborait Michaël sous la sincérité désarmante d'Alec. Il reprit constance bien qu'après avoir détourné le regard.

-Il y a toujours des exceptions.. Renchérit-il, après un raclement de gorge. Quand Alec réalisa son geste, il reprit place à côté de Magnus en cachant les rougeurs sur son visage sous quelques mèches de cheveux, pas assez longues malheureusement pour lui. Magnus reprit pour eux.

-Les visions d'Alec sont dû à ses nouvelles facultés, c'est bien ce que tu insinues ?

-S'il sait maîtriser son aura, cela doit avoir un lien. Mais un élément a déclenché tout ça, s'est sûr.

-Tu veux dire..qu'il avait déjà ce don, mais qu'il l'a extériorisé à cause d'un autre facteur ?

-Quel facteur ? Questionna Alec d'une petite voix.

-C'est là que j'ai un doute..

Magnus se pinça les lèvres. _Pense t-il à Gabriel ?_

-J'ai une autre question..à vous poser à tous les deux.

Les deux autres restèrent attentifs.

-Comment êtes-vous réellement parvenus à me venir en aide ? Ma question peut vous paraître surprenante, mais je ne connais qu'un moyen de soulager ce maléfice et.. Il posa un regard lourd de sens à Alec. Ce dernier ne sut quoi répondre. _L'absence que j'ai eu hier.._

-Catarina et moi n'avons pansé uniquement tes plaies. Le reste, c'est Alec qui s'en est chargé. Intervint Magnus se remémorant chaque image vue, chaque frisson ressenti : Juste, il est incapable de s'en souvenir.

-Alors ce n'est pas lui qui m'a aidé. Trancha hâtivement Michaël qui fit un pas vers eux. Qu'a t-il fait ? Il s'adressa à Magnus.

-Magnus.. l'air suppliant de son ami le désarma.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, je sais juste qu'Alexander a été capable d'un acte qu'aucun Nephilim n'a encore su faire. Il a été capable de sauver un arch- ah !

Magnus enserra sa gorge avec douleur. _Encore ?!_ Sa marque de démon apparut sans qu'il ne le désire et un sourd grognement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

-Magnus ! Alec tenta une approche mais Michaël le tira vivement contre lui. Ignorant les blessures que possédaient le brun dans son dos, il le tint fermement dans ses bras en lui demandant de ne pas s'approcher du sorcier. Alec grimaça de douleur, mais s'en ficha et se débattit avec force. Magnus semblait lutter contre une force qui leur était invisible, bien que Michaël reconnut chacun des symptômes.

-Il a été touché par le maléfice..

Tout en plaçant Alec derrière lui, Michaël se rua finalement auprès de Magnus dont la magie partit peu à peu en éclats dans toute la pièce. Un filet de salive s'écoula de sa gueule ouverte, cherchant à tout prix inhaler le maximum d'air qu'il pouvait. Ses flammes noires striées d'orange, ébranlèrent la peau de l'archange qui serra les dents.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?! Hurla Alec qui voulut s'approcher mais Michaël l'en empêcha de nouveau, dressant une barrière entre eux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Michaël réussit non sans peines à agripper le demi-démon qu'il plaqua au sol en maintenant sa nuque afin de l'empêcher de s'agiter inutilement. Il s'approcha du visage du sorcier dont les traits se déformèrent sous la subite rage incontrôlée qui l'envahissait. Il lui força à ouvrir le bouche et au moment où il approcha la sienne, une main enflammée s'écrasa contre son profil venant ainsi brûler sa peau et ses cheveux.

-M-Magnus, arrête ! Hurla Alec qui ne parvenait toujours pas à traverser l'écran invisible qui le séparait pourtant des deux hommes.

L'unique œil de chat dans son champ de vision le toisa aussitôt. Le nephilim ne sut dire pourquoi, mais il décela de la crainte à travers ce regard. _Il a peur.._ Malgré la douleur désagrégeant son visage, Michaël enserra un peu plus la nuque du sorcier afin de le soumettre. Une aura orangée émana de son corps. _Arrête ça.._ L'œil redevint mordoré et humain. Une larme s'écoula tandis que le miasme noire s'évaporait enfin de son corps. Michaël parvint enfin à approcher sa bouche entrouverte de celle de Magnus et l'aura se concentra à cette endroit, passant d'une cavité à une autre. Alec pouvait voir la poitrine du sorcier se lever et s'abaisser dans un essoufflement nerveux. A l'inverse, son aura démoniaque se calmait peu à peu et un soupire d'aise se fit entendre. Ce fut comme un signal, que tout était enfin terminé. Michaël tomba sur ses mains et s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, semblant éreinté. La barrière s'affaissa et Alec ne tarda pas à enlacer Magnus contre son torse.

-Maintenant cela suffit.. Il fixa d'un regard haineux l'archange qui soignait ses propres blessures. Son visage, d'abord brûlé à sang, se reconstituait de lui-même recollant les muscles, les nerfs et la chaire morceaux par morceaux. Ses cheveux cendrés redevinrent souples et roux sombres : Dis-moi qui tu es. Est-ce ta faute si Magnus était dans cet état ?

-Alec.. susurra d'une voix fatiguée le sorcier. Il ne pourra pas te répondre.

-Ferme-là ! Il lui cria dessus, mais resserra malgré tout son étreinte autour de son aîné.

-Ce que je viens de faire. Tu as dû en être capable afin de m'aider..

-D-de quoi ?

-Tu sais très bien que ce n'était pas lui. Insista Magnus qui réussit à reprendre contenance. Gentiment, il se dégagea de l'emprise d'Alec qui l'aida à se rasseoir sur le canapé.

-Dans ce cas il doit comprendre par lui-même, sinon je ne pourrais jamais l'aider ! Pressa Michaël en touchant son visage redevenu normal. Il s'adressa ensuite au nephilim : Que vois-tu à travers tes visions ?

-J-je..rien qui peut me faire comprendre ce qui ne vas pas chez Magnus et toi ! Je ne sais même pas qui tu es, tu t'en prends à lui ! Cet espèce de..substance noire le ronge depuis ta venue et toi la seule chose que tu es capable de me dire c'est que je dois jouer aux devinettes ?! Tu crois vraiment que ça va l'aider ?!

-Alec, s'il te plaît calme-toi.

-Je t'ai déjà dis de la fermer ! Se levant du canapé, il poussa à la place le roux pour le faire s'asseoir à côté du sorcier. Il les toisa sérieusement.

-Très bien, j'ai des visions.. c'est vrai j'ai réussi à savoir où vous étiez lors de l'attaque sur le pont de Brooklyn. J'ai vu le bateau sur lequel voguait Valentin et il est fort probable que Clary Fray soit également dotée d'un don, tout comme moi !

Magnus fronça les sourcils, mais s'abstint de faire une quelconque remarque.

-Mais le véritable problème vient à nouveau de se produire. Tu as parlé d'un maléfice tout à l'heure..de quoi s'agit-il ? A moins que ça aussi, je dois le deviner moi-même ? Lança Alec avec arrogance.

-Le maléfice se lèvera dès que tu auras compris qui je suis, jeune Alec.

Le nephilim resta interdit le court de quelques secondes. C'était la première fois que Michaël l'appelait par son prénom. Et l'entendre ainsi s'élever avec le timbre rauque de sa voix, l'étonna quelque peu. Soudain, un tintement claire et léger semblable à celui qu'il eût entendu la veille, raisonna tel un écho.

 _« Tu as le don de clairvoyance..utilise-le à ton avantage »_

Avec le temps, Alec s'habituait au timbre de cette voix dont il ignorait encore le propriétaire. Mais jusqu'ici, cette voix ne lui avait guère portée défaut, il le comprenait enfin.

-Alexander .. ? Appela, l'air inquiet, Magnus qui leva un sourcil.

 _Alec..Alexander..._ Répéta le nephilim dans sa tête. _Mon prénom reste le même, bien qu'ils le prononcent tous les deux, très différemment._ Le regard perdu dans le vague, Alec se plongea dans une intense réflexion. _Il a fait allusion à mes subites visions..Un don de clairvoyance. C'est comme si je pouvais voir au travers de la matière ? Dans mon cas, je peux voir à travers le temps. Mais c'est court..très court. Ses images me parviennent comme un message._

-Un messager.. Murmura t-il. C'est l'autre terme pour : Ange.

Michaël déglutit et ne put s'empêcher de réagir aux paroles du nephilim. Magnus pouvait ressentir la pression qui acculait le pauvre Michaël qui lançait une prière silencieuse à Alec à travers ses yeux cuivrés qui s'illuminaient, tel l'espoir naissant dans son esprit. De son côté, Magnus ressentait une grande fierté d'assister à un tel moment de la vie d'Alec. Bien que l'angoisse d'ignorer ce qui arriverait désormais à son ami atténuait quelque peu son enthousiasme.

-Mais le véritable messager reste Gabriel. Ajouta t-il, l'air abasourdi par ses propres mots. Il avait l'impression de délirer, qu'il poussait ses pensées trop loin. Et pourtant, quand il vit Magnus et Michaël l'encourager à poursuivre il se surprit à croire qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

-Tu ne t'appelles pas Gabriel.. Le roux secoua la tête, mais esquissa un doux sourire qui fit rougir Alec. Le sorcier eut soudainement une idée.

-Rappelle-toi, qui sont les trois fidèles qui envoyèrent Lucifer aux Enfers ?

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les doutes d'Alec s'estompent. Mais son étonnement le pétrifia. La bouche entrouverte et les paupières papillonnant sous la stupéfaction, il resta littéralement sans voix. Magnus ricana derrière sa main.

-Je te rassure, ça m'a fait la même chose à moi aussi.

-M-Mi..

L'archange hocha plusieurs fois la tête en se levant promptement du canapé.

-S'il te plaît..libère-moi.

-Q-que je te libère ..mais comment ? S'outra le nephilim qui détaillait le roux de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il le découvrait à nouveau. En effet, savoir qu'un archange se tenait sous ses yeux le laissait quelque peu pantois.

-Tu dois l'appeler du plus profond de ton âme, Alexander. Sourit Magnus, d'un air rassurant. Je sais que tu en es capable.

Le regard d'Alec trembla, incertain de ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Puis, un élément évident le frappa de plein fouet. _Nos armes.. les épées séraphiques libèrent leur puissance dès qu'elles sont bénies d'un nom._

- _Mika'el.._ Murmura t-il tout en regardant le creux de sa main, s'imaginant alors tenir une lame séraphique.

 _« Merci »_ Le tintement s'éleva une dernière fois. Tout s'enchaîna très vite sous les yeux du nephilim. Une forte bourrasque de vent éclata en milles morceaux toutes les fenêtres faisant se déchirer les rideaux dont les lambeaux volaient ça et là dans tout le loft du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Les bibelots se détachèrent de leur socle, Magnus comme Alec protégèrent leur visage de leurs bras. Le nephilim atteignit difficilement le sorcier qu'il éloigna de Michaël dont le corps se cambrait avec douleur. Les bandages souillés par le sang et le miasme noir se déchirèrent sous la pression des bosses qui se formaient dans le dos du roux. Un hurlement de sa part fit tressaillir les deux autres qui voulurent lui venir en aide mais la violence du vent ne les aidait guère. Les bosses gonflèrent encore jusqu'à ce que la peau se craquelle et laisse place à d'étranges formes tentaculaires d'une blancheur aveuglante. Ses cheveux courts et désordonnés se mirent à flotter dans l'air tandis que ce qui ressemblaient à des tentacules n'étaient autres que d'immenses ailes. On eût l'impression qu'elles allaient se détacher du dos de Michaël tant ces dernières prenaient de l'espace en se déployant.

Une fois que la tempête fut apaisée, tous les débris s'écrasèrent au sol. Alec et Magnus purent finalement ouvrir leurs yeux qui admiraient effroyablement les dégâts autour d'eux. La bouche grandes ouvertes et les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, le nephilim balayait du regard ce qui semblait être il y a fort longtemps, le loft de Magnus Bane. Michaël, visiblement confus, recula en baissant la tête honteusement. C'était bien la première fois depuis leur rencontre qu'il se laissait aller à un tel embarras.

Quant au Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, son air déconfit s'harmonisait à la perfection avec ses cheveux dont les épis implacablement tirés en arrière plus tôt, s'éparpillaient un peu partout sur son crâne. Peiné pour lui, Alec eût néanmoins la gentillesse de lui retirer un morceau de rideau coincé dans ses cheveux.

-Ma cape ne te suffisait pas, il a fallu que tu saccage ma tanière..

Alec tapota son dos d'un air purement compatissant.

-C'est une bonne occasion d'acheter une cafetière toute neuve. Essaya t-il d'une voix rassurante.

S'en fut de trop pour Magnus qui se mit à chouiner dans les bras du nephilim. Alec le serra fort dans ses bras et embrassa sa joue. Michaël fit mine de regarder ailleurs, essayant difficilement de se faire oublier. Briser les choses pouvait parfois permettre d'en acquérir de nouvelles. Les trois hommes songèrent à ce qui allait bien pouvoir leur arriver à partir de maintenant.

A suivre...

* * *

 **Note de fin: Pour la deuxième partie, nous retrouverons le Pandémonium ! Cela fait un moment que je songe à faire une scène dans ce night club, et comme Catarina et Magnus désiraient parler, autant ramener toutes la clic là-bas, qu'en dites-vous ? :D Simon, Raphaël, Ragnor et Sunniva reviennent également dans la prochaine partie ! **

**De plus, de plus amples explications seront révélées, maintenant que le maléfice est levé Michaël aura tous les droits et la force nécessaire de parler avec Alec. Quand au loft de Magnus..on verra ce qu'on en fera xD !**

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, le prochain sera sûrement plus long, je l'ignore mes brouillons et mes plans sont encore moches pour l'instant ! Je dis tout de même à bientôt ! Et grooooos bisou~


	10. Chapter 9

Je suis revenue !

Halala~ encore quinze jours d'attentes je suis désolée mais je réécris trop souvent mes paragraphes je dois faire un sérieux effort sur moi-même graah ! Bon, les révisions étant aussi de bon train, je ne peux pas me reposer sur mes lauriers, les examens approchent mine de rien ! *pleure* Maiii-iis comme je ne peux pas me détacher de ma fiction j'écris toujours pour me remonter le moral haha !

Bon, pour ce chapitre je laisse la surprise et ne donnerai que de plus amples explications dans la note de fin ! Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que je vais faire bouger un peu les choses à partir de maintenant, et que je vais finalement avoir besoin d'une troisième partie pour boucler l'acte "révélations angéliques" Ouais, un nom de code pourri, mais c'est comme ça que je m'y retrouve dans mes brouillons xD

Je n'en dis pas plus, à part que..j'ai vraiment aimer écrire se chapitre, car j'ai plus ou moins mis en avant Michaël qui, je pense, va dorénavant vous sembler moins hostile et moins mystérieux !

Passons aux remerciements :) :

 **Soreiyu ( _Réponse à ton commentaire:_** _Hey ! Bienvenu à toi ! Mwoo, c'est gentil Bon ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus long que le dernier et j'espère de tout cœur que tu auras satisfaction dans ta lecture :) Pour ce qui est des marques d'Alec, vous en saurez plus dans la troisième partie ! :D Il va y avoir déjà beaucoup de choses dans ce chapitre 10 donc, on va laisser le temps de tout bien digérer (dit comme ça, c'est bizarre haha) et le reste dans l'autre partie !_

 _Hihi~ moi aussi ça me frustre quand j'écris, de devoir mettre fin à leur moment d'égarement érotique..mais je te promets, que Magnus ne va pas pouvoir se retenir encore longtemps ! Pour Simon et Raphaël je prévois quelque chose pour eux oui, mais rien de romantique dans cette fiction..enfin juste des sous entendus, des tensions, je tiens à garder le côté asexuel de Raphaël, mais j'ai des one shot en tête pour eux, c'est un pairing que j'affectionne beaucoup :) Hahaha, même si elles sont agaçantes (je suis entièrement d'accord avec ce que tu dis) je ne vais pas les tuer pour autant xD mais je ne compte pas garder Jocelyne trop longtemps non plus, on verra comment et pourquoi plus tard :) !_

 _Ce chapitre 10 est plus long que le précédent, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que j'ai aimé le rédiger ! La troisième partie sera aussi certainement plus longue car beaucoup d'actions sont à prévoir :) J'espère te revoir_ _, bonne lecture et bisou~_ ** _)_**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkakaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

Comme toujours je suis heureuse d'accueillir les nouveaux, la famille ne fait que s'agrandir et c'est du bonheur à l'état pur ! Bonne lecture à vous tous, merci à vous de me soutenir, on se trouve dans la note de fin ! :)

* * *

 ** _Chapitre_** ** _9 : Commencer où tout s'arrête : deuxième partie_ **

L'explosion des vitres avait alerté les commerçants et les passants proches de l'immeuble où se terrait le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Depuis le balcon, Magnus examinait à quel point cet incident attirât la foule. Mais il ne se préoccupa guère des personnes hurlant en levant la tête en direction de son appartement, demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, non; le sorcier jugea plus important de s'inquiéter de l'ampleur des dégâts est-ce que des passants furent touchés ? voilà ce qui l'inquiétait. Il eût l'impression qu'une enfant était également le point de rassemblement d'autres gens. Il fit claquer le bout de sa langue contre son palais puis se tapit à nouveau dans l'ombre des ruines de son loft.

-J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu des blessés.

Alec voulut jeter un coup d'œil mais Magnus le retint par l'intérieur du bras. D'un simple regard, il lui indiqua ses pieds nus.

-Tu es suffisamment blessé comme ça. Reste où tu es sans essayer d'aller partout à travers les débris. Je pars m'occuper des curieux en bas de l'immeuble. Informa t-il, une moue étrange lui fit apparaître des rides de lion entre ses sourcils.

-Attends. Fit Michaël dont les ailes étaient maintenant recroquevillées autour de lui. Je vais m'en occuper. Le mieux serait que tu tentes de leur faire oublier ce qu'ils ont vu.

-Mais que comptes-tu faire, affublé de ça ? Magnus pointa son doigt vernis vers les ailes.

L'archange sourit en coin et jeta un coup d'œil au radieux soleil qui inondait les lieux de sa chaleureuse lumière. Soudain, des particules laiteuses semblaient danser dans l'air et enrouler les rayons du soleil qui s'effilaient au dessus des passants. L'enfant précédemment blessée, examina les endroits où sa peau avait été égratignée. Plus aucune coupure n'était désormais apparente, à se demander si elles n'avaient tout simplement jamais existé. Magnus profita que tous, soient occupés à s'interroger sur le réel miracle qui venait de se produire, pour ouvrir le couvercle de ce qui semblait être un brûleur d'encens duquel une odeur douceâtre se dégagea. Michaël s'était rapproché d'Alec pour lui camoufler son nez et sa bouche d'une de ses mains que le nephilim trouva étonnamment chaude malgré le fait qu'il soit toujours torse nu, traînant ses ailes derrière lui.

-Ne respire pas le parfum, où tu oublierais également.

Après avoir rapidement fait disparaître les débris jonchant dans la rue, Magnus s'éclipsa à nouveau du balcon et revint d'un pas dramatique dans ce qui était il y a quelques temps, le salon. Michaël laissa le demi-ange tranquille et se recula, faisant bien attention à ne pas déranger plus le loft de ses grandes ailes qu'il tentait tant bien que mal à recroqueviller correctement. Mais une d'entre elle semblait moins tranquille que les autres. Magnus soupira.

-Bien, il semblerait que tu sois enfin sur pieds Micky.

Michaël se passa une main derrière la nuque et fit mine d'analyser les dégâts.

-C'était l'émotion..je suis désolé.

Magnus eut un rire nerveux.

-Tu m'en diras tant ! Encore heureux que seul le salon ait été touché car je me serais fait une joie de dépiauter tes ailes, plume par plume..

-Magnus.. soupira Alec.

-Ah non, ne prends pas sa défense. S'indigna le sorcier en rangeant son brûleur d'encens dans le tiroir d'un guéridon en chêne, qui avait survécu à la tornade. Il se massa l'arête du nez avant de reprendre en essayant de passer outre les dégâts de son loft : J'ose espérer que tu sois enfin délivré du maléfice qui te rongeait.

Les ailes du roux frétillèrent.

-Prenons cela pour un oui. Conclut l'archange en souriant. Alec retint l'éclat et la simplicité charmante du sourire : Aussi je vais pouvoir retirer le tien.

Magnus le toisa étrangement.

-Je pensai qu'il se serait évaporé en même temps que le tien.

-Pas tout à fait.

Michaël fit passer une de ses ailes devant son visage et tira sur une de ses plumes qu'il décrocha dans une petite grimace de douleur.

-Tu vois, je savais qu'on en arriverait là.

Alec supplia Magnus du regard de cesser ses menaces inappropriées. Le sorcier resta quelque peu vexé mais préféra se masquer d'un air snobe qui amusa franchement le Nephilim. _Ce qu'il peut être fier._ Quant à Michaël il tendit la plume au sorcier qui loucha un instant devant l'élément immaculé et duveteux.

-Hors de question que je mange ça..

L'archange caressa simplement les lèvres du demi-démon avec les filaments de la plume. Sous la surprise, Magnus entrouvris les lèvres très légèrement. La plume devint alors une simple volute laiteuse qui s'introduit sans douleur dans la cavité du sorcier qui ressentit une sensation glacée se glisser le long de son œsophage. Au niveau de sa pomme d'Adam, une visqueuse boule noire se forma et glissa de sous sa peau halée dans un bruit mouillé. Magnus ne ressentit que les picotements au niveau de sa gorge mais aucune douleur comparable à ce qu'il avait ressentit plus tôt. Alec posa un regard à la fois curieux et révulsé à la boule de miasme qui flotta dans les airs. La volute blanche ressortit également et vint s'enrouler autour de la boule tel un ruban. En quelques secondes, le miasme se figea et tomba au sol sous la forme de petits gravillons goudronnés. Le sorcier déglutit en se massant la gorge.

-C-C'était dans ma gorge, ça ?

-Et si nous avions attendu plus longtemps pour me libérer, tout ton corps en aurait été imprégné. S'enquit l'archange en récupérant les gravillons.

-Puis-je ? Magnus empoigna les graviers noirs afin de les examiner de plus près : C'est à s'y m'éprendre avec de l'ichor forgé.

Les sourcils froncés du nephilim ne purent tromper son incompréhension.

-On peut forger l'ichor ?

-A l'inverse des lames séraphiques forgées dans l'Adamas pure, les armes démoniaques sont forgées directement dans le sang des démons. Expliqua le sorcier se dirigeant d'un pas souple mais pressé dans sa cuisine, qui, pour son plus grand bonheur, était toujours intacte. Il sortit d'un placard, l'écrin dans lequel était enfermé le chiffon imbibé du miasme, lors de la première manifestation du maléfice. Passant un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule il ajouta : Mais seuls les démons supérieurs sont dotés de cette faculté.

Michaël fit mine de regarder ailleurs, sa mâchoire se crispa. Il passa outre et dit :

-Garde les graviers si tu le souhaites, mais jette le tissu. Conseilla l'archange : Sous une forme solide, cela ne risque rien, mais imbibé tel quel, je te déconseille de garder ça pour ton alchimie.

-Comment sais-tu ce que je désire en faire ? Souligna Magnus en haussant un sourcil, l'air méfiant.

Michaël ricana et s'appuya contre le haut de l'encadrée de la porte. Le sorcier réalisa quelque peu que l'archange était aussi grand que lui, chose bien rare songea t-il.

-Pas la peine d'avoir les mêmes dons que ce jeune Alec pour savoir ce que tu veux en faire. Tout bon sorcier qui se respecte fait passer sa curiosité avant tout, et la tienne est tout juste palpable.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire partir en fumée le chiffon et remplir le vide de l'écrin avec les gravillons. Alec retint cependant les paroles de l'archange. _Ai-je vraiment un don.. ?_ Il se garda néanmoins de partir dans un long interrogatoire sur soi-même. Pour le moment, il tenait à comprendre la présence d'un archange sur Terre. Mais avant de demander quoi que ce soit il s'approcha de Magnus qui lui adressa un sourire et un regard intrigué.

-Tu vas bien.. ?

Magnus fronça les sourcils.

-Oui.

-Je veux dire, ta gorge.. Tu ne sens plus rien du tout ?

Le sorcier secoua la tête mais attendait néanmoins des explications de la part de l'archange qui lui en donna rapidement. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait laisser planer le mystère plus longtemps. Ce n'était guère dans ses projets de toutes façons.

-Magnus n'est plus atteint par le maléfice. Assura Michaël d'un hochement de tête concis. Alec allait prendre à nouveau la parole quand le roux l'interrompit, se doutant de sa question : Et..c'est bien ma faute s'il en a été touché.

-Pas volontairement, je te rassure Alexander. Renchérit Magnus qui craignait une autre performance sanguine de la part de son Nephilim pourtant connu pour être calme et réfléchi. Magnus s'inquiéta alors d'une possible rechute. Il savait Alec fragile dans de forts moments d'anxiétés à longue durée. Mais il resta patient face à la suite des explications.

-Lorsqu'un être est maudit, il fait office de source. Par la suite, toute personne extérieure s'approchant de trop près du maléfice, sera également touchée.

-Mais je t'ai également approché. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été atteint tout comme Magnus ?

-Pour être atteint du maléfice, il faut comprendre comment déjouer celui-ci. Pour ma part, toutes les personnes ayant compris qui j'étais réellement, ont été maudites également. Le but était que je reste dans l'oubli de chacun.

Magnus agita ses mains déductivement.

-Je suppose que tu as compris en même temps que ces personnes, comment le maléfice fonctionnait.

-Je n'ai rien pu faire pour leur venir en aide.

Le voile de tristesse qui passa sous les iris cuivrés de l'archange peina Alec. Tandis qu'il enroulait son buste de ses bras aux muscles saillants, Michaël sentit une main douce et emplie par le réconfort glisser fermement le long de son bras gauche. Ses yeux brillèrent avec chaleur, prenant la couleur du soleil tandis que ceux du Nephilim pâlissaient en prenant une teinte laiteuse semblable au clair de lune. Magnus se racla la gorge, sans faire l'effort d'être discret, attirant l'attention du demi-ange qui papillonnait curieusement comme s'il sortait d'un songe. Magnus retint ce moment, et reconnut une nouvelle absence chez son cadet. De compassion, Alec passa à l'étonnement en une fraction de seconde.

-Mais si tu savais ce qu'il risquait en restant près de toi..pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?

Magnus poursuivit les explications à la place de l'archange.

-Les contraintes sont différentes pour chaque maléfice. Dans son cas, Michaël ne devait ni ne pouvait parler de qui il était en quel cas, il mourrait. Et le résultat aurait été le même s'il avait tenté de me dévoiler le moindre détail sur son mal.

Alec fronça les sourcils. Il comprit en partit les raisons, mais un détail l'échappait.

-J'ai réalisé qui tu étais et le maléfice s'est rompu..pourquoi ne s'était-il pas levé au moment où Magnus sut également pour toi ?

Entre les deux hommes, le demi-ange balança son regard d'abord sur le roux, puis sur Magnus. Aucun d'eux ne furent capables de soutenir la méfiance dans ses yeux. Il redoutait visiblement la réponse. L'archange et le sorcier répondirent néanmoins à l'unisson : « Un démon ne sauvera jamais un ange ».

A ce moment précis, Magnus pré-sentit l'élan de véhémence qui éclaterait chez son cadet, alors il prit les devants :

-C'était un sort d'impureté, Alec, jamais je n'aurai pu y mettre un terme.

-Tu as peut-être du sang de démon en toi, mais je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu nous es venu en aide !

-En soignant vos maux, vos plaies.. de l'ichor n'a rien de comparable avec un maléfice de cette envergure et ça c'est impossible. La preuve, nous étions deux sorciers à son chevet mais toi seul fut capable d'apaiser sa fièvre.

-Plus encore, tu as levé le maléfice. Seul un être pur en était capable. Renchérit le roux qui agita une main expressive vers le Nephilim.

-Et mon cauchemar alors, balança le brun en se tournant vers l'archange, Magnus m'a-

-Je n'ai pas pu te sauver, Alec. Trancha d'un ton sec le sorcier qui se balançait nerveusement devant son plan de travail. Il finit par y prendre appui, les jointures de ses mains blanchirent tant il pressait le marbre. Dos aux deux autres, la baisse basse, les épaules tendues, ses omoplates saillaient sous sa chemise : Je n'ai rien pu faire pour toi..murmura t-il dans un soupire, l'air contrit.

-Ne dis pas cela comme si tu avais commis une faute, Magnus. Reprit Alec qui ne supportait pas voir son aîné dans un tel état de regrets. Sa propre culpabilité refit surface, enserrant son cœur dans un étau.

Un lourd silence ternit l'atmosphère déjà tendue.

-On est tous fatigué, fit Michaël qui comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'en dire plus pour le moment. Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses ailes, frétillant d'elles-mêmes. Je règle ce petit soucis, et on se met au boulot ? On va pas laisser l'appartement d'un sorcier dans cet état, ta réputation risque d'en prendre un coup.

Magnus passa sa tête par dessus son épaule et sourit malgré lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration et, faisant à nouveau face à l'archange, il opina.

-J'ai un coup de fil à passer. Je vous rejoins juste après..

Il traversa la cuisine sans adresser un regard à Alec qui tenta, en vain, de retenir son aîné. Mais ce dernier disparut de son champ de vison promptement, après que Michaël se soit écarté du passage. Seul avec le Nephilim qui affichait une mine bien penaude, il sourit en coin et laissa ses ailes s'étendre vers lui. Alec tressauta et éloigna son bras après avoir sentit un contact encore inconnu sur sa main. Un sourire nerveux se traça sur ses lèvres. Il mis de côté son embarras causé par l'attitude du sorcier et essaya plutôt de se familiariser avec les nouveautés qui l'entouraient. Bien que d'innombrables questions galopaient dans son esprit.

-Je peux toucher.. ? Demanda t-il, faisant un signe concis de la tête vers les ailes. Alec ne le remarqua que maintenant, mais malgré toutes les peintures, les gravures et les fresques que l'on faisait des anges, il s'étonna voir quatre ailes et non uniquement deux dans le dos de Michaël. Ce dernier fit un effort pour ne rien chambouler dans la cuisine et se mit de biais afin de permettre au Nephilim d'inspecter ses plumes.

Hésitant, il tendit une main vers l'aile la plus agitée.

-J'ai l'impression..que sa demande un certain maniement ?

-C'est un peu plus différent qu'avec des bras ou des jambes. Il n'y aucune connexion motrice.

-M-Mais comment tu fais pou- ah !

En touchant l'aile, il se prit un coup par cette dernière. Rien de bien violent, mais le brun ne s'était jamais préparer à se défendre d'une attaque surprise plumée.

-Elles sont restées malades et endormies pendants longtemps. Je ne vais pas pouvoir les contrôler de si tôt. Soupira le roux en caressant l'aile agitée : Que veux-tu toi.. ? Murmura t-il.

Alec haussa les sourcils.

-J'en reviens toujours pas. Rit-il, toujours aussi déconcerté. T-tu..je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il se passe mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi..

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, cherchant le mot juste.

-..Grisé ? Tenta l'archange faisant rire son cadet qui leva ses mains avec évidence.

-Ouais, on peut dire ça je crois. J'ai l'impression de me remettre d'une gueule de bois.

Les deux hommes rirent avec légèreté. L'aile taquine, éloigna ses plumes de son propriétaire et effleura à nouveau la main du Nephilim qui, avec plus de sûreté, caressa avec souplesse les longues plumes.

-Tu ressens quelques choses ?

-Des chatouillis. Avoua Michaël. Le toucher est revenu déjà, c'est une bonne chose. Peut-être vais-je pouvoir bientôt les maîtriser. Ce n'est pas évident de tout contrôler parfois.

Alec se pinça la lèvre inférieure, l'air hésitant.

-Évidemment, oui. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans direction empruntée par Magnus : Ce serait bien que tout le monde s'en rendre compte.

-Hé, appela gentiment le roux dont les ailes encadraient Alec : Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir de tenir à toi.

Le demi-ange haussa aussitôt les sourcils et eut un geste de recule.

-M-Mais non, c'est pas ça..je n'aime pas le voir se flageller ainsi, c'est tout. Dit-il, renfrogné.

Michaël posa son regard sur un point invisible par dessus l'épaule du Nephilim et songeait aux derniers moments passés auprès de Gabriel, avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, tous deux, du jardin d'Éden.

-Tu sais.. commença t-il, toujours le regard rivé au delà du perceptible : Quand notre impuissance nous frappe pour la première fois, c'est souvent dans les moments les plus tragiques de notre existence. Une ombre passa dans les yeux cuivrés de l'archange, dont les ailes commençaient peu à peu à se rétracter dans un bruit semblable au frottement du velours, emplie par des craquellements désarticulés et mécaniques. Un frisson électrifia l'échine d'Alec dont les yeux bleus tremblèrent à la recherchent de ceux de Michaël qui se posèrent enfin sur lui : J'ai traversé la même chose que lui..quand on vous laisse derrière, seul, face à des problèmes qu'on ne peut pas résoudre cela provoque des blessures parfois inguérissables.

Un sentiment étrange pétrifia Alec, qui ne sentit que bien tard les mains chaudes de Michaël effleurer ses joues. Son aîné semblait observer son visage dans les moindres détails, cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose qui échappait au Nephilim. Après avoir disparu, les ailes laissèrent dans leur sillon une envolée légère de plumes qui s'affaissaient en silence sur le marbre de la cuisine. Une d'entre-elles chuta lentement sous leurs yeux.

 _Un vaste plateau désertique s'élançait jusqu'à l'horizon. Alec tourna sur lui-même pour ne voir que poussière, et n'entendit que les murmures du silence. Des images s'abattirent dans son esprit tel la foudre déchirant le ciel. Une silhouette, perçue de dos, se dressait sur ce qui semblait être le centre du désert. Un éclair foudroya une épée encastrée au sol. Des cris, des lamentations et des pleures se firent entendre en échos dans le vaste désert chaotique. L'homme posa genoux à terre, devant l'apparence d'une jeune fille aux cheveux flamboyants. Alec reconnut Clary..un éclat blanc luisait derrière elle tandis que le sol s'ouvrait sous les pieds de l'inconnu, son corps lapés par des flammes infernales. La lumière derrière Clary se mit à briller plus fort et s'éleva dans le ciel rougit par le crépuscule..  
_

 _"les étoiles ont parlé..il ne peut y avoir qu'une aurore..avant que le crépuscule ne soit éternel "_

Le nephilim prit une profonde bouffée d'air, comme s'il s'était arrêté de respirer le temps de sa vision. Autour de lui, Michaël et Magnus l'observaient d'un air éberlué. Une fois assurés du retour de leur cadet, ils s'écartèrent afin de le laisser respirer.

-Alexander, que t'ai t-il arrivé, ça fait une bonne dizaine de minutes que tu ne réagissais plus.

 _Dix minutes ?_ S'inquiéta Alec. Pourtant la vision ne lui avait pas semblé si longue.

-As-tu.. Le sorcier laissa son allusion en suspens, mais Alec comprit d'emblée de quoi il s'agissait. Il hocha silencieusement la tête tout en fixant le vide, il essayait de rassembler les images.

-Je comprends de moins en moins..

-Qu'as-tu vu ? S'enquit Michaël. Le demi-démon se pinça les lèvres et jeta un vif coup d'œil sur lui avant de faire mine de regarder autour d'eux, semblant nerveux. Alec allait répondre au roux mais l'attitude de Magnus l'inquiéta. Il fit un pas vers lui et, posant une main câline sur son épaule il fit se retourner son aîné qui se dégagea fermement. Alec parut plus ou moins hébété, il trouvât Magnus bien trop différent, certainement encore troublé par les événements produits dans l'heure songea t-il.

-Qu-

-J-je pense que tu peux rentrer à l'institut maintenant. Lâcha Magnus. Michaël se tut, mais ses sourcils froncés accentuèrent sa désapprobation. Quant à Alec, son indignation n'en était pas moins évidente.

-Tu me fais quoi, Magnus ? Demanda t-il, un rire nerveux fit trembler sa voix.

-Le deal était que tu restes là..le temps de te reposer un peu. Mais regarde ce bordel, tu ne peux pas être au calme Alec. Et puis je sais que tu n'as pas appelé Isabelle de la journée, la pauvre doit être inquiète, t-

-Izzy aurait très bien pu m'envoyer un message, or, elle sait très bien que je ne risque rien avec toi Magnus. Et..je ne me souviens pas d'avoir fait un deal ou quoi que ce soit..

Alec sembla offensé par les paroles du sorcier, mais voyait clair dans son jeu. Depuis leur réveil, Magnus se gardait bien de parler avec franchise de tous les derniers événements qui concernaient néanmoins grandement le Nephilim. Ce dernier comprit pertinemment que le sorcier cherchait à l'éloigner de quelque chose mais n'en approuvait nullement la nécessité. _Que je puisse avoir des visions le rend nerveux..mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je comprendrai ce qu'il m'arrive Magnus.._ Se dit-il. Le brun reprit tout de même constance et dressa la tête avec un semblent de droiture. Son profil ressemblait à s'y m'éprendre à celui de sa mère, Maryse. En voyant le Nephilim sortir de la cuisine au pas de charge, Magnus eût l'intention de le retenir mais se ravisa et choisit donc de contredire son cœur plutôt que sa raison. Alec récupéra son pantalon ainsi que son portable et faisant mine de détailler son accoutrement, il prévint Magnus qu'il lui ramènerait ses vêtements plus tard. Le demi-démon n'eût guère le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit que son cadet s'adressait déjà à Michaël.

-Si je ne fais pas référence de ta présence..suis-je en mesure de parler à ma famille de mes songes ?

-Alexander, il vaut mieux n-

-Je promets de ne rien révéler au sujet de ..Le brun s'était détourner pour lancer un regard exaspéré à Magnus, tout en faisant tournoyer sa main comme s'il rassemblait l'air : Je ne parlerai pas de ce qu'il vient de se passer. Puis, il posa ses yeux bleus dans le lointain et d'une voix sourde il renchérit : De toute façon, comme vous ne désirez rien me dire, je ne vois pas ce que j'ai de bien contraignant à révéler.

L'aîné leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'apprêtait à répondre mais la scène le lassait et il capitula dans un relâchement d'épaules et un soupire.

-Fais ce que bon te sembles, tu n'es doué qu'à cela ces jours-ci. Pesta t-il, le timbre stérile en émotion.

Des éclairs blancs strièrent le bleu sombre des yeux d'Alec qui sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. Un frisson de colère fit dresser ses cheveux mais il tenta de le contenir en concentrant son agacement dans sa mâchoire qu'il crispa, les muscles tendus saillaient sous ses joues. Dans les minutes qui suivirent, Magnus et Michaël ne furent plus que tous les deux parmi les vitres brisées, les rideaux déchirés, les bibelots éparpillés et les pots cassés..

* * *

Les entraves au niveau de ses chevilles, alourdies par les chaînes qui les reliaient, rendaient pénibles chacun des pas du guerrier. Un guerrier, sans armes ni armures. Que sa peau sale et blessée comme bouclier et sa langue et sa parole reliées en une épée. Frère Jeremiah aida Jace à gravir le socle de pierres humides et grisées par le temps et le manque de lumière. La paume de chacune de ses mains tournées, l'épée de vérité, l'un des trois Instruments Mortels, fut posée entre ses mains. Des bougies s'allumèrent dans la salle les entourant d'une lueur aussi hostile que le regard posé sur lui. Un piédestal plus bas, la tête levée fièrement, les mains croisées dans son dot, Victor Aldertree semblait avoir commencé le jugement bien avant que le frère silencieux n'en ait décidé. La noirceur de ses yeux s'approfondit au contraste de la faible clarté des bougies. Les ombres des flammes se calquaient sur sa peau mâte et se mouvaient ça et là dans la pièce où tous se trouvaient. Au moment où le directeur ouvrit la bouche, Jace ferma les yeux..

-Coupable ou innocent, puisse la vérité libérer ton âme.

La voix de frère Jeremiah raisonna dans leur esprit tel un gong.

-Avant de commencer as-tu quelque chose à dire ? Questionna platement Aldertree.

Jace sentit son flanc gauche émettre une douce chaleur et le visage de son _parabataï_ apparut dans son esprit. Il ouvrit les yeux, et ne cilla pas face à l'homme qui le toisait, plus bas.

- _Facilis.. descencus.. Averno_

-Tu te souviens de la devise de l'Enclave..je m'en réjouis.

-Alec et moi la récitons..pour nous souvenir que nous sommes inébranlables.

-Mais cela ne te blanchira pas des crimes que l'ont accuse : Ta trahison envers l'Enclave en rejoignant les rangs du cercle.

-Je n'ai jamais rejoint le cercle ! Vociféra Jace en sentant des tremblements de colères assaillirent son corps.

Aldertree passa outre et entama son interrogatoire :

-As-tu participé à la capture des enfants du monde obscure ?

La question perça la poitrine de Jace et la douleur le ramena à la réalité. Lui-même le savait, Justice devait être faite.

-Oui.. dit-il simplement, le regard assombri.

-Tu reconnais donc avoir servi les desseins de Valentin ?

-J-je ne cautionne pas tout.. tenta Jace mais l'épée se mit à luire et lui brûler la peau. Il grimaça et serra les dents afin de retenir le moindre gémissement. Sa rune de _parabataï_ émit une chaleur encore plus intense que tout à l'heure mais bien plus salvatrice que celle de l'épée.

-Réponds simplement par oui ou par non, ordonna Aldertree.

-Je répète, je ne cautionne pas tout..sa folie est palpable mais il m'a montré des terriers de vampire renégats toujours en liberté, parce que l'Enclave ne faisait rien..parce que vous ne faisiez rien ! Hurla t-il, tandis que la douleur entre ses mains lui fit poser genoux à terre.

Le directeur s'avança d'un pas et se trouva à la même hauteur que l'adolescent tremblant de douleur sous ses yeux. Un sourire sournois s'étendit sur ses lèvres et le blond ne put réprimer un frisson de dégoût :

-Clary a t-elle un quelconque lien avec les agissements de Valentin ?

-Non ! La voix de Jace dérailla tant il usât de force dans cette réponse : Ne la mêlait pas à tout ça !

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous entreteniez une relation amoureuse avant de savoir que vous étiez frère et sœur, est-ce vrai ?

Pantelant, le plus jeune des deux fit mine de chercher un échappatoire autour de lui. Un point fixe à regarder, et éloigner ses yeux peinés de ceux d'Aldertree.

-O-oui. Avoua t-il, la honte marquant sa voix.

-Qu'en est-il à ce jour ? L'aimes-tu d'un amour fraternel ?

-C'est complique, j-je..

La pression dans ses mains le fit geindre en serrant les dents.

-N-non. Je l'aime. Soupira t-il dans sa complainte.

 _Je l'aime..ne lui faites pas de mal je vous en conjure !_ A ce moment, le regard de Victor chancela quelque peu. Mais Jace ne le remarqua pas et, reprenant tout de suite constance, le directeur se raffermit et poursuivit son interrogatoire auquel il désirât une fin. Mais avant même qu'il est pu dire quoi que ce soit, des cris d'effrois, différents des lamentations des âmes torturées de la cité des os, se firent entendre dans l'écho de la profondeur des lieux. Les gardes entourant Aldertree se détournèrent mais avant même qu'ils aient le temps de dégainer leurs épées séraphiques une traînée de flamme noires striées d'orange lécha leurs corps les faisant suffoquer au point d'en avoir les yeux exorbités. Leurs visages gonflèrent et du sang perla de leurs orbites. Un bruit d'os brisés se fit entendre puis leurs cadavres jonchèrent sur sol. Aldertree ne se laissa pas submerger par la panique mais les tremblements dans sa voix le trahirent.

-Qui va là ?!

De la pénombre se détacha une silhouette mince et élancée. Non..une silhouette frêle jugea le directeur. Mais ce qui le marqua le plus, fut les étincelles d'ors et d'argents qui émanaient de sa courte chevelure.

-Q-Qui es-tu ?

Frère Jeremiah tendit en avant ses mains d'où des runes se mirent à luire en formant un champ de force. Derrière lui, Jace manqua tourner de l'œil à cause de la chaleur de l'épée toujours entre ses mains mais aussi du défilement des souvenirs de son séjour sur le tanker de Valentin et de sa fuite avec Clary.

-E-Eliott..souffla t-il avec horreur.

Aldertree, intrigué par la voix égarée de Jace, n'eût le temps de se détourner qu'il fut projeter contre le mur du fond. La poussière des murs s'échappa telle une volute de fumée à travers le corps encastré et ensanglanté dans la pierre. Jace ne sut déterminer s'il était mort ou non. Le choc lui fit lâcher l'épée. Le frère silencieux s'empressa de la récupérer avant que le sorcier de s'en empare. Mais son élan fut vain et arrêté brutalement par le jeune homme dont la magie enserra la gorge de frère Jeremiah. En quelques secondes à peine, sa tête se détacha de son corps et un giclement pourpre et poisseux qui éclaboussa le profil de Jace. Haletant et muet face à la situation, il fut pris d'une impulsion qui le poussa à se jeter sur l'un des cadavres des gardes afin de récupérer une lame séraphique. Il scruta la gravure sur l'épée et la nomma :

- _Admisiel.._ La lame luit de sa pâle clarté et malgré l'entrave à ses pieds et à ses poignets, Jace brandit sauvagement l'arme vers le sorcier qui disparut. Le blond fit mine de le chercher mais l'instant d'après un coup dans le creux de ses reins le propulsa au sol. Un champ de force l'oppressa et le maintint face contre terre.

-Ton père t'attend. Fit le garçon.

-V-Valentin est ici ?! S'étrangla Jace avec son sang se mélangeant à sa salive à cause d'une coupure à la lèvre inférieure. Pris d'une rage folle et furieuse, Jace sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent au cœur des ses iris de fauve. Sa rune _parabataï_ développa une chaleur et pulsa contre la peau de Jace. Sa rune de courage en combat et d'agilité luisirent à leur tour, lui conférant une telle force qu'il parvint -non sans peine- à repousser le champ de force du sorcier qui recula hâtivement en enflammant ses mains et ses bras, paraît à contre-attaquer. Néanmoins, un vertige prit Jace dont les runes se ternirent à nouveau, ne laissant que des marques brunes boursouflés sur sa peau. Eliott s'apprêtait à paralyser Jace avec un sort lorsqu'une voix cinglante l'en arrêta. Dans un tremblement, Eliott s'agenouilla et la tête basse il attendit que le propriétaire de la voix apparaisse. Sa vision était flou, mais Jace reconnut la silhouette de Valentin. A sa plus grande surprise, il était seul. Il ne posa aucun regard sur Jace qui, chancelant, voulut se jeter sur l'homme qui le repoussa sans difficulté.

-C'est bien Eliott..A la différence de cette misérable Dorothéa, tu m'es fidèle.

-Valentin.. siffla Jace entre ses dents.

-Fils..quand comprendras-tu que pour gagner, tu te dois d'être s'en pitié ? L'épée Mortelle entre les mains il ordonna au sorcier d'ouvrir un portail. Eliott s'exécuta et le tourbillon des limbes s'ouvrit.

-Que veux-tu faire avec cette épée?! Cria Jace qui parvint enfin à se tenir debout.

-Eh bien sauver le monde, Jonathan. Sourit sereinement Valentin. Ses yeux noirs de fou étaient bien plus perçant que n'importe quelle pointe. Il tendit une main vers Jace.

-Rejoins-moi. Je vais te sortir d'ici, mon fils.

-Non !

Tous se détournèrent vers la personne venant de crier, qui n'était autre que Victor qui se jeta sur Eliott qui ne put maintenir son portail ouvert.

-Récupère l'épée ! Hurla le directeur à Jace. Son profil collé contre le nuque du sorcier, il usait du reste de ses forces emplie par sa rage, pour maintenir le corps à terre. Soudain, les cheveux brillants d'Eliott se tirèrent vers l'arrière et furent aussi aiguisés et pointus que des aiguilles. La joue du basané en fut meurtrie. Le choc lui fit lâcher prise, laissant le champ libre pour le jeune homme de lui enserrer la gorge d'une poigne ferme. D'ardentes flammes virent calciner la chaire d'Aldertree qui lâcha un égosillement de douleur. De sa main libre, Eliott rouvrit un portail pour Valentin qui ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'en alla dans les limbes, le sorcier à sa suite après avoir projeter Jace au loin qui avait essayé de sauver Victor. Allongé sur le dos, essoufflé et le corps endolori, l'adolescent roula sur le ventre afin de ramper vers Aldertree. Le silence le plus pesant, s'éleva dans les lieux. Seule sa respiration pantelante et hachée faisait écho. Dos au mur, le corps du directeur remuait encore nerveusement. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Jace fouilla dans le manteau et les poches de l'homme afin de trouver sa stèle. De son autre main, il prit le pouls de son aîné et soupira avec soulagement de savoir que lui, au moins, était toujours en vie. Il ne prit pas le temps de jeter un coup d'œil aux autres cadavres puis, après avoir tracé une _iratze_ sur le corps du basané, il s'en traça également une afin de regagner un minimum de force. Mais leur épuisement était aussi profond que les tunnels de la cité. Ils tombèrent tous les deux, dans la noirceur de leur inconscient.

 **Alec :**

Jamais de ma vie, je n'avais ressenti une telle douleur. Je n'avais parcouru que peu de chemin depuis mon départ précipité du loft de Magnus, et je me retrouvai plié en deux dans la pénombre d'une ruelle loin de la vue des terrestres. Ma rune _parabataï_ m'avait assiégé de souffrance et je dus faire un effort surhumain pour contrôler mon aura angélique qui s'était échappée de mon corps dans des volutes épaisses que je n'avais encore jamais réussi à produire même pendant les séances de méditation. D'horribles images s'étaient également plaquées dans mon esprit, je ne les avais guère compris mais tout ce que je savais c'est que je devais me rendre à la cité des os, au plus vite. Dans la précipitation, je composai le numéro de Magnus puis me ravisai promptement. S'il me voyait ainsi, j'étais alors certain qu'il me ramènerait chez lui et partirait seul à la cité des os. Je pris sur moi et me relevai non sans difficulté.

 _« Laisse-toi guider »_

Je fermai les yeux, ne me questionnant sur pourquoi j'entendais cette voix, j'essayai plutôt de comprendre ce qu'elle me confiait. Un sourd acouphène tinta à nouveau au creux de mes tympans et les précédentes images sanglantes de la cité des os réapparurent dans mon esprit. Je vis Jace..le corps gisant des frères silencieux..l'épée entre les mains de son frère...les yeux bandés d'un visage que je ne connaissais pas..l'épée entre les mains de Valentin..des éclats d'ors et d'argents..La coupe mortelle entre des mains cendrés et crochus.. des créatures obscures..des démons..des cadavres de démons..

 _Alec.. !_

-Jace !

La voix de mon _parabataï_ me fit ouvrir précipitamment les yeux. S'en suivit une course effrénée qui me brûla les poumons jusqu'à l'une des entrées de la cité des os. Posant un pied à l'intérieur, j'eus alors la concrétisation de toutes mes visions d'horreur. Malgré leur visage déformé par la scarification, les expressions terrifiées, torturées des frères silencieux me força à évacuer tout ce que j'avais pu avaler dans la journée. _Qui a bien pu leur faire cela .. ?_ Songeai-je en reprenant constance. Je me précipitai avec dégoût dans les profondeurs de la cité, ne pouvant protéger mon esprit des lamentations, je chancelai par moment à cause des vertiges que cela me provoquait. _Et Jace a passé la nuit entière dans cet endroit .. ?_ Je doutai fort que ceci soit la raison de l'appel désespéré de mon frère. Je reconnaissais l'abomination des lieux, mais les images qui s'encastraient dans mon esprit, et les corps inertes des frères silencieux me prouvèrent qu'un autre élément déclencha la détresse de mon _parabataï_. Je traversai les tunnels, tout en suivant les cadavres des frères, ainsi que des prisonniers. J'ignorai pourquoi on s'en était pris également à eux , tout comme j'ignorai pourquoi on avait dévasté la cité, simplement. _Valentin tenait l'épée Mortelle dans ma vision. Est-il vraiment la cause de tout ce carnage ?_ J'espérai simplement me tromper, car en aucun cas il ne devait se la procurer. Nous ignorions toujours ce qu'il avait fait de la coupe..

Je trouvai Jace allongé dans un coin de la salle de jugement, Aledertree à ses côtés ne semblant donner signe de vie. Même en me précipitant vers mon frère, je savais qu'il était hors de danger, car notre rune, hors mi les picotements autour d'elle, ne s'était pas effacée. Je pris le pouls d'Aldertree et soupirai en constatant qu'il était également sauf. Je remarquai une _iratze_ tracée sur son torse et me mis à chercher sa stèle. _Jace.._ Voyant l'objet entre les mains de mon cadet je compris d'emblée qu'il avait tenté sauver Aldertree en refermant ses plaies. Malgré les efforts fournis par Jace envers le directeur, je m'occupai de mon frère en premier et le sortis au plus vite hors des catacombes. Je l'allongeai dans l'herbe puis revins chercher Victor qui malgré sa petite taille, semblait peser plus lourd que moi.

-Vous nous en devez une, patron.. Dis-je d'un ton ironique.

-On verra ça à la surface.. entendis-je murmurer au creux de ma nuque.

Je pouffai, blasé.

-Vous ne pouviez pas rester inconscient encore quelques heures ?

-Tu veux que je te sanctionne pour insubordination ? Tenta t-il, railleur.

-On verra ça à la surface, non ? Rétorquai-je en reprenant ses mots exactes.

-Effronté..t'es bien un Lightwood, toi. Sourit Aldertree bien malgré lui, je supposai au vue de la situation. Je le sentis remuer dans mon dos.

-Évitez de bouger, où on tombera tous les deux. Au dessous des marches où nous nous trouvions, s'étendaient le vide et les profondeurs que j'eus difficilement gravi pour remonter les deux blessés. Je ne désirai guère tout recommencer.

-Je peux marcher. S'entêta le directeur.

Je réfutai ses paroles d'un claquement de langue et le posai sur l'une des marches. Suffisamment agacé depuis ma dispute avec le Grand Crétin de Brooklyn, je m'écartai du basané et l'admirai chuter et se retrouver genoux à terre. D'une marche au dessus de lui, je le surplombai également de ma taille. Je n'usai jamais de telle mesquinerie, mais il n'était ni en état ni en taille de me confronter. Muet, il baissa la tête et tenta de prendre appui sur lui-même. Sans grande surprise, il se vautra dès le premier pas. Je tendis la main, mais il me la repoussa violemment.

-Je ne veux pas de l'aide d'un Lightwood ! Réussit-il à me hurler, d'une voix qui me sembla bien fébrile.

Je m'en doutai depuis un moment déjà, mais il semblait que notre nouveau directeur, Victor Aldertree avait quelques antécédents avec ma famille. J'ignorai ce qu'il en était réellement, mais sur le moment j'essayai d'éprouver de la révulsion, du dégoût à le voir se débattre tel un faible papillon auquel ont aurait arraché les ailes.

-Je n'en suis pas encore là..j'ai suffisamment fauté aujourd'hui..

Je me trouvai debout, à le surplomber de ma hauteur et de ma force, à ressentir malgré tout de l'empathie envers cet homme. Je soupirai longuement avant de m'agenouiller afin de me trouver à sa hauteur. Une main contre la moitié de mon visage, je le toisai de mon unique œil. Cet être..dorénavant faible, qui a quant à lui profité de son statut pour nous mettre plus bas que terre. Humiliant mon _parabataï_..

 _« Même si tu essaies de toutes tes forces.. »_

 _-_ Encore une fois..je n'ai pu sauver personne..

Ma paupière se plissa légèrement..le désespoir dans sa voix m'atteignit comme une lamentation de plus parmi toutes celles survolant les profondeurs de la cité dans des échos étranglés les uns dans les autres. Après un profond soupire de capitulation, face à l'entêtement insensé de mon aîné, je tendis une dernière fois la main vers lui, que je posai sur son épaule.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute..Murmurai-je.

 _« Tu ne peux le haïr »_

Je le vis écarquiller les yeux sur ma personne, d'un air surpris, bien loin de la haine qu'il cracha plus tôt sur le nom de ma famille. Je l'aidai à se relever en lui faisant prendre appui sur mes épaules, et dans un mutisme commun, nous remontâmes à la surface.

* * *

-T'es sûr que c'était là ?

-Évidemment, je peux encore sentir les émanations de son aura !

Alerté par le dégagement incontrôlé de l'aura angélique d'Alec, Michaël avait demandé à Magnus de se rendre sur les lieux mais arrivèrent trop tard.

-Je te l'avais pourtant dit, que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser sans surveillance !

-On voit que tu ne connais guère le sale caractère de ce cher Alexander.

-Le peu que j'ai parlé avec lui, il m'a semblé charmant.

Magnus ne put s'empêcher de toiser d'un air mauvais l'archange qui faisait toujours mine de regarder dans la ruelle où s'était effectivement réfugié, plus tôt, le Nephilim.

-Je me suis peut-être quereller avec lui, mais évite ce genre de remarque en ma présence.

-Très bien, je lui en ferai directement part la prochaine fois.

Une étincelle de magie lécha la nuque du roux qui se détourna sans méfiance, mais afficha plutôt un air victorieux sur son visage qui pouvait pourtant paraître si peu expressif par moment.

-Tu vois, le problème ce n'est pas ce jeune Alec. Mais ton obsession à vouloir tout contrôler.

Le sorcier se redressa, l'air suspicieux. Mais son mutisme trahit également son manque d'argument.

-Je peux comprendre..c'est déroutant de voir les mailles de notre filet s'élargir surtout lorsqu'on pensait retenir la plus importante des prises. Mais voilà, Alec n'est sous l'emprise de personne.

-Ose me dire que tu n'essaies pas de l'influencer ?

-Je veux simplement l'aider ! Pas besoin d'analyser pendant huit jours son cas pour comprendre qu'il est désorienté. Et tu ne l'aides pas en l'écartant si brutalement de la vér-

-Je veux justement être en mesure de l'aider cette-fois ! L'interrompit Magnus en agitant expressivement ses mains.

L'air interdit se peignit sur le visage de Michaël qui papillonnait des yeux face à l'emportement de son homologue. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, le roux se dit qu'il n'était peut-être plus nécessaire de persister sur ce chemin là et décida de dévoiler au sorcier ce qu'il voulait savoir mais il tenait à ce que leur cadet soit là.

-Bon, essayons de le contacter. Tu as.. Le roux laissa sa phrase en suspens espérant que Magnus devinerait ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Le sorcier sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son pantalon et l'agita sous le nez de l'archange. Un "M" fait de strass dorés ornait la coque.

-Pas sûr qu'il me réponde tu sais..

-Essaie donc, on a rien à perdre.

Michaël s'en alla patienter hors de la ruelle. Plusieurs personnes le toisèrent d'un air étrange, d'autres sourirent avec charme et enfin certains -notamment les parents- cachaient les yeux de leurs enfants. L'archange fit grise mine, ne comprenant pas la curiosité soudaine des gens. Une légère brise annonçant l'arrivée imminente de l'hiver le fit frisonner et ainsi réaliser la provenance du malaise : Il était toujours torse nu. Rebroussant chemin, il plaqua ses bras contre son torse et appela furtivement Magnus.

-Hé ! T'en as pour longtemps ?

Un hurlement cinglant fit s'envoler un groupe de corbeaux reposant sur les câbles électriques reliant les immeubles.

-ALEXA-NDER !

Niveau discrétion, les deux hommes pouvaient repasser. Un attroupement de passants s'agglutinant devant la ruelle, inquiéta fortement l'archange qui accourut jusqu'au demi-démon qui tint dans ses mains un pantalon plein de poussières et un autre téléphone, bien moins pailleté que le sien.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu hurles comme ça ?!

-T'as eu raison de m'amener ici..il est passé par là. Mais quelque chose a dû lui arriver, ce n'est pas possible, ce crétin de Nephilim a décidé de s'attirer autant d'ennuis que Blondin !

-Mais t-

-C'est son pantalon et son téléphone que je tiens ! Beugla Magnus en agitant les deux preuves formelles que le demi-ange avait bel et bien fait escale ici. Quand j'ai composé son numéro, j'ai tout de suite reconnut sa sonnerie! Je me suis approché et j'ai trouvé sa guenille cachant le portable dans une poche. S'emporta t-il en faisant partir en fumé le pantalon.

-Bien sûr, joue les pyromanes ! On était pas suffisamment grillé comme ça. Pesta Michaël en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et s'aperçut que l'attroupement ne s'était toujours pas évacué. Magnus s'en inquiéta finalement et ouvrit un portail avant qu'ils ne soient à la vue de tous.

Les deux hommes atterrirent dans le salon -aux allures bien plus accueillants qu'il y eût quelques heures- où ils décidèrent de reprendre leur souffle et s'essayèrent l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, propre et neuf.

Michaël fit mine de regarder autour de lui et haussa les sourcils, l'air épaté :

-C'est comme si rien ne s'était passé..mais j'ai dû mal à reconnaître ton ancienne tanière.

-J'ai suffisamment récupéré cette nuit pour me permettre de remettre certaines choses à neuf !

L'archange jeta un coup d'œil en coin sur Magnus qui, les jambes croisées, s'était accoudé sur le bord et maintenait d'une main, son front marqué d'une ride de lion.

-Hé..je le sentirai s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

Le sorcier dressa sa tête et sourit en coin, l'air railleur. Il massa la tempe avant de poser un regard animé d'une certaine gratitude, sur Michaël

-Tu sais, commença t-il en faisant apparaître un verre de Whisky entre ses mains : Tu avais raison tout à l'heure..je crois que les derniers événements m'ont ébranlé plus que je ne le laisse voir. Et pour être honnête, quand j'ai vu de quoi il était capable..et je ne parle pas de son don de clairvoyance, non. Expliqua t-il en joignant un geste réfuté à la parole, toujours le verre en main : L'énergie qu'il a dégagée afin de soigner ton corps, m'a incontestablement terrifié. Et quand il s'est réveillé dans mes bras, sans aucun souvenir de ce qu'il venait de se passer, j'ai compris que _Djibril_ avait été l'auteur de tout ça. Aussi..je n'étais pas le meilleur placé pour aider Alexander..

-Non..murmura Michaël, non c'est faux. Depuis le début tu n'as cessé de te soucier de lui. Mais n'oublie pas qu'il est le plus concerné de tous dans cette histoire.

-Je sais. Soupira le sorcier en posant son verre vide sur la table basse : Quand bien même je veux savoir.

Ses yeux mordorés s'ancrèrent dans ceux cuivrés de Michaël qui comprit sans mal quelles étaient les questions qui hantaient l'esprit du demi-démon.

-Tout ce que je vais te confier..ne t'aidera sûrement pas à prévenir Alec des prochains risques qui pèsent déjà sur ses épaules. Mais tu comprendras comment Gabriel et moi en sommes venus jusque là.

Magnus resta muet, déjà attentif n'attendant plus que les réponses qu'il attendait viennent enfin à lui. De son côté, l'archange se pencha en avant, les mains jointes entre ses genoux écartés il fixait le sol comme s'il était l'écran sur lequel ses souvenirs feraient surface.

-Il faut que tu saches.. que chaque archange a eu son rôle à jouer dans la création du monde dans son entièreté. De la vie jusqu'à la mort, nous guidons tous les êtres. Terrestre, animal, végétal, démoniaque, angélique, chimère et divin. Rien ne passe hors de notre contrôle. Du moins, jusqu'à la rébellion de mon frère.

-Je pensai que chaque archange était unique..Fit Magnus, sceptique.

-Bien sûr.. mais le Très Haut décida de me créer une étoile compagne. Une étoile, qui précéda le soleil et illumina la Terre avant lui et veillant la nuit au côté de la lune, guida le mal jusqu'au matin. Le Porteur de Lumière.

-Lucifer.. murmura le demi-démon, dont la marque illuminait son regard. Alors celui que Gabriel, Raphaël et toi avez mené jusqu'aux Enfers, c'était ton frère ?

-Lucifer ne supportait pas les droits que l'on m'avait conféré. Parmi les autres commandants, je suis le seul à pouvoir agir selon ma propre volonté. Du moment que je reste fidèle aux Terrestres. Aussi, il eût beau être mon frère, son rang de simple ange ne lui suffisait pas, en tant qu'étoile du matin il désirait se tenir aux côtés du Très Haut tout comme la lune et le soleil le faisaient.

Intrigué par cette remarque, Magnus se remémora l'intervention de Gabriel, à travers son cadet.

-Hier soir, quand ce cher Alexander soigna tes maux, il nous a demandé s'il lui était possible de voir la lune depuis la fenêtre. Est-ce que cela à un lien avec Gabriel ?

Michaël hocha la tête.

-Je naquis des rayons du soleil sous l'apparence d'un Dieu sacrifié. D'où mon nom, _Mika'el_ « _comme dieu_ ». Pour briller, la lune use de la lumière du soleil au point d'être aussi influente que lui. Mais je n'avais aucune emprise sur elle, alors Lucifer et moi avons mêlé nos deux lumières pour faire naître Gabriel. _Djibril_ , de son nom hébraïque, « _la force de dieu_ » ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'il soit aussi puissant que Père, notre créateur, qui l'affubla d'un tel nom, mais la pureté dont il est doté. Être né de deux lumière divine fit de lui un être..à part. Les autres archanges ne s'approchaient jamais de lui. Et l'ont interdit également Lucifer de l'en approcher. Il n'était qu'un ange, le plus sage de tous, mais il n'avait pas la magnificence de Gabriel.

Michaël marqua une pause. Magnus nota la brillance dorée dans ses yeux, similaire à celle qu'il vit le jour où Alec et lui entrèrent en contact pour la première fois.

-Mais la pureté est ce qui nous attire. La preuve, ce jeune Alec est lui aussi un de ces êtres à part qu'on n'ose approcher sous peine de les voir s'évanouir dans l'air.. ou de se faire happer par leur propre force.

Le sorcier opina mais fit mine de regarder ailleurs. Il souleva néanmoins :

-Tes yeux semblent se consumer part l'absence de Gabriel, je me trompe ?

-J'ai toujours voulu l'approcher. Dit-il simplement. La pureté qui nous est souvent assimilée n'est qu'un leurre, nous sommes loin d'être de parfait samaritain. Nous sommes constitués de vertus et de vices, exactement quand les Terrestres. Chaque archange détient en lui, ce qui fit des Terrestres ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui. Cela fit naître en eux, des rêves et des ambitions. Éléments auxquels, sous notre forme céleste sommes dépourvus. Nous sommes là pour veiller sur eux et combattre ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas combattre sans nous.

-Les démons ?

Le roux opina.

-Mais Lucifer ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il n'a jamais compris pourquoi le Très Haut fit naître des êtres si fragiles auxquels il donnait accès au Paradis. Lui, simple ange de la lumière, loin derrière eux. Et puis un jour, il se sentit offensé d'apprendre que Gabriel et moi nous mêlions aux Terrestres en empruntant une forme humaine. Lui, l'être à la force pure et réel, celui qu'on ne devait approcher ,se mêlait aux mortels. Il en informa le Très Haut qui punit Gabriel en l'accablant du pire devoir qu'un être céleste puisse recevoir. Il rendit Gabriel captif du monde des rêves. Or, un être céleste ne peut pas rêver tout comme un être démoniaque. Nous en sommes dépourvu, seuls les Terrestres en étaient capables jusqu'à lors, ils n'étaient pas en mesure de les comprendre. Ils rêvent, cauchemardent, se réveillent et oublient. Mais Gabriel n'a jamais oublié un seul de ses rêves au point qu'il en développa de nouvelles capacités telles que l'illusion, la divination et la pureté de sa force accentua sa réceptivité. Il détenait entre ses mains la capacité à voir et comprendre le mécanisme du monde. De nouvelles portes se sont ouvertes sous ses pieds, et Gabriel perçut les intentions de Lucifer. Il ne m'en fit part que plus tard, après s'être rendu lui-même auprès de Lucifer. Il m'a confié, que mon frère désirait Gabriel à ses côtés, car il contrôlait la nuit. Il voulait chasser l'impureté qui souillait la Terre en laissant le peuple de la nuit ravager le jardin d'Eden et ainsi reprendre le trône du Très Haut. Pour lui, les humains n'avaient pas leur place sur Terre et encore moins au Paradis. Et Gabriel lui dit ceci : « Chasser l'humanité brisera ton cœur, car jamais tu ne verras se lever ton étoile ».

Magnus se perdit dans une curieuse réflexion, imaginant alors le prince des Enfers, le cœur briser et se lamentant au fond des limbes.

-Qu'elles étaient le sens de ses paroles ? Osa t-il demander.

Michaël eût un sourire tendre, et la nostalgie put se voir sur son visage. _Je lui ai posé la même question cette nuit là.. :_

 _«-J'ai appris que tu avais rendu visite à mon frère._

 _Dos à lui, Gabriel baignait dans un des lacs du jardin d'Eden. La nuit recouvrait les alentours, et quelques continents de la Terre. La lune se reflétait sans mal sur la surface de l'eau, calme et lisse. Seuls les mouvements de l'archange se tournant vers son homologue la firent onduler._

 _-Tu n'apprends rien, tu entends juste. Comme tous les autres._

 _-Gabriel.._

 _-Je suis condamnés à savoir. A voir. J'ai déjà oublié comment fermer les yeux.._

 _Michaël n'osa approcher l'autre malgré son droit d'agir à sa guise. Gabriel était condamné à rester seul, éloigné des autres pour préserver la pureté de sa force quant à Michaël, il ne pouvait simplement approcher personne. Son aura provenait du soleil même. Tout comme les ailes de cire d'Icare, les êtres célestes pouvaient mourir en approchant de trop près l'archange Michaël. Il s'assit simplement au bord du lac et contempla le jeune homme nu en face de lui, inondé par les rayons de la lune._

 _-A la nouvelle lune, il faudrait renforcer les barrières qui entourent Edom, les enfants de Lilith prennent du nombre et de la puissance, je suis certain qu'une source extérieure les aide à-_

 _Michaël n'écouta qu'à moitié les informations dont lui fit part l'autre archange. Il se laissa distraire par les courbes attrayantes du jeune homme aux cheveux blancs. Personne ne savait s'il s'agissait de cheveux ou bien de filaments de plumes comme celles qu'ils trouvaient sur leurs ailes. Le roux ne désirait rien d'autre en cet instant que d'être capable de glisser ses doigts dans ces ondulations argentées encadrant le doux visage de Gabriel._

 _-J'ignorai que tu étais en mesure de t'adonner à la rêverie._

 _Michaël haussa les sourcils sous l'étonnement de voir le visage de son semblable près du sien. Il ignora depuis combien de temps ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre. Plus par habitude que par désir, il se recula promptement.  
_

 _-J-je..nous autres ne pouvons pas rêver, tu le sais._

 _-Pas de la même façon que je le fais, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai créé l'illusion et l'inconscient pour vous. Ne désirais-tu pas te rapprocher des Terrestres ? C'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ce jour là..que sous ta forme Terrestre, tu avais eu des rêves..des souhaits. Et que tu te plaisais à rêver comme un simple homme.  
_

 _-Mais de nouveau archange, nous oublions ceci. Comment t'en souviens-tu ?_

 _-Parce que le rêve n'est pas le domaine du Très Haut. Il n'a jamais rêvé. Je contrôle la nuit, les rêves pour seules et uniques compagnies. Il m'a rendu indépendant. Je peux vivre loin du jardin d'Eden et m'enfermer dans mes illusions._

 _-Pourquoi restes-tu parmi-nous alors ? Les mots quittèrent la bouche de Michaël sans qu'il n'eut le temps de s'en rendre compte._

 _Une légère brise souffla sur Gabriel qui sortit de l'eau. Une tuniques blanche serrées au corps l'habilla, ornée de dorures au niveau des manches, de son col enserrant son cou et des jambières de son bas. Sur son front apparut son sigil. Michaël se leva de sa place et fit le tour du lac afin de se rapprocher autant que possible de Gabriel qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, comme s'il patientait._

 _-Allons faire notre ronde. Dit-il simplement mais Michaël resta sur place._

 _-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._

 _L'argenté soutint son regard cuivré. Et à la plus grande surprise de Michaël, une sourire s'étira sur les lèvres rosés de Gabriel. Jamais encore, il n'avait vu tel miracle. Le gardien de la lune venait de lui adresser un sourire. Michaël savait, que tout comme lui la solitude le pesait et que jamais il n'avait trouvé de quoi le faire sourire. Mais alors, pourquoi maintenant ?_

 _-Même si cela m'en a coûté, je n'ai jamais été plus heureux que le jour où tu m'amenas avec toi pour vivre pendant quelques heures comme un simple homme. Je me suis sentis si complet. Si proche d'eux..et de toi. Je pouvais enfin te comprendre. Tu passes l'éternité à veiller sur tes frères et sœurs en souriant distraitement. Toi, l'archange le plus fidèle, tu aimes les Terrestres comme aucun d'entre-nous en est capable et rien qu'une fois..j'ai su ressentir cet amour. Mais j-je.._

 _Gabriel, le visage à semi tourné, cacha le haut de ses joues sous les mèches de ses cheveux, à la fois ébouriffés mais soyeux, courts ça et là dans un dégradé de mèches tombant en cascade jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Michaël laissa son inconscient -cadeau de Gabriel malgré son châtiment- guider ses pas. Une fois à la hauteur de son semblable, il retint son souffle et fixa d'un air sceptique ses mains. Pouvait-il le toucher ? Tomberait-il en cendre s'il le faisait ? Peut-être s'était-il douté des craintes de Michaël mais l'argenté le rassura, une lueur confiante dans le regard :_

 _-Tu n'as pas les moyens de me faire du mal, Michaël. N'oublie jamais que la lune ne brillera jamais sans le soleil._

 _Fébrile, un soupire s'échappa des lèvres du roux qui enserra désespérément dans ses bras, Gabriel dont l'aura se mit instantanément à luire et à prodiguer une agréable chaleur. Une larme perla du coin de l'œil cuivré de Michaël qui sentit la pureté de cette énergie traverser son âme. Il l'avait convoité depuis si longtemps, cet être étrange et seul parmi ses illusions et la réalité du destin._

 _-T-Tu es le premier que je touche ainsi..sans mourir dans mes bras. Pleura Michaël dont les ailes s'étirèrent d'elles-mêmes, attirées par l'aura de Gabriel._

 _-Tu es le premier à me toucher. Sans me craindre._

 _Après une longue nuit d'amour, où chacun d'eux assouvit son plus profond désir dans une passion que l'archange Haniel elle-même n'aurait jamais soupçonné l'existence..ils ne furent plus en mesure de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Allongés au bord du lac, enveloppés dans les ailes de l'un l'autre, ils admirèrent le levé du soleil au côté de l'étoile du matin._

 _-J'ignore toujours ce que tu as été dire à mon frère. Murmura Michaël, sa tête reposait sur le flanc nu de l'argenté qui savourait la texture de ses cheveux roux._

 _-J'ai uniquement été lui faire part d'un songe à son égard._

 _-Tu as vu le destin de Lucifer ?_

 _-Une partie de son destin oui..qui m'a poussé à me méfier de lui._

 _Michaël prit appui sur ses mains et surplomba le corps de son amant. L'air inquiet peint sur son visage de guerrier attendrit l'argenté qui câlina sa joue du revers de la main._

 _-Qu'as-tu vu ?_

 _-Ton frère sera le porteur d'une nouvelle étoile. Une étoile..semblable aux enfants de Lilith._

 _Dès lors, Michaël se doutât des mauvaises intentions de Lucifer et tenta de calmer cette déraisonnable haine envers les Terrestres, mais en vain. Lucifer fit naître de la Terre le Pandémonium où s'était réunit tous les anges renégats dont les Princes et Ducs. Lilith, à la tête des armées guida Lucifer dans son combat et invita démons et damnés à les suivre._

 _-Levez les barrières ! Hurla Raphaël._

 _Le jardin d'Éden connut son plus grand chamboulement. Une terre désertique et enveloppée d'une fumée infernale semblable au sol d'Edom. Raphaël avait rassemblé son armée qui s'était finalement rebellé contre lui. Michaël traversait le ciel et analysait l'ampleur des dégâts sur la Terre._

 _-Raziel, Ithuriel chargez-vous des barrières !_

 _Les deux anges derrière lui se dispersèrent en éclat afin d'accomplir l'ordre de leur commandant qui se rendit au Pandémonium où Gabriel était au prise avec Azazel et Bélial._

 _-Djibril ! Hurla Michaël traçant son sigil sur le sol afin de paralyser Azazel._

 _Gabriel réagit aussitôt et déploya sa troisième paire d'ailes, symbole qui faisait de lui l'un des commandants des armées céleste._

 _-Quatre ou six ailes ne changera rien, vous mourez sous nos coups ou bien vous joindrez à nous ! Persifla Bélial qui se dispersa en poussière afin de rejoindre Lucifer. Michaël captura Azazel en l'enfermant dans une urne d'argile où sont sceau avait été gravé._

 _-Où est Uriel ?_

 _-Elle est blessée..comme les autres. Je l'ai transportée en sureté dans mon temple.. Gémit Gabriel qui tomba genoux à terre._

 _-Djibril ! Michaël vint soutenir son amant qui tremblait de douleur et d'épuisement. Je vais t'amener à Refa'el, lui saura te guérir._

 _-Nous n'avons guère le temps..Lucifer est aux portes du Pandémonium reliant le jardin d'Éden et les Enfers, une fois cette porte déverrouillée il aura le contrôle sur l'Éden. Asmodée et ses légions sont aux portes des Enfers, Refa'el l'a déjà arrêté une fois, il peut recommencer. Toi, occupe-toi de ton frère._

 _-Ce n'est plus mon frère ! Hurla le roux qui survola la cité du Pandémonium à la recherche des portes dont parlait Gabriel, qu'il portait dans ses bras._

 _-Il sera toujours ton étoile compagne, Michaël._

 _-Pourquoi n'emploies-tu pas mon nom de chef des armées ? Nous sommes en guerre, je ne suis plus simplement Mich-_

 _Il se tut en ne ressentant plus l'aura céleste de son amant. Il atterrit en douceur et scruta plus sérieusement la blessure de Gabriel. Sous le bras enroulant le bas de son ventre, gisait une plaie béante où l'ichor des démons de Lilith s'était introduit, empoisonnant ainsi son corps._

 _-Refa'el ! Hurla Michaël en usant de son aura comme message d'alerte._

 _-Est-ce qu'on pourra..retourner là-bas ? Questionna l'argentée qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas sombrer._

 _-Éden ne disparaîtra pas, je te le promets._

 _-Non..je ne parlais d'Éden. Sourit amèrement Gabriel._

 _Le roux fronça les sourcils, l'air décontenancé._

 _-Sais-tu pourquoi, je n'ai jamais quitté Eden pour un monde d'Illusions ?_

 _-N-Non..tu ne m'as jamais répondu. Murmura Michaël dont le regard tremblait de peur.  
_

 _-Parce que j'ai longtemps gardé l'espoir qu'un jour..tu m'aimerais comme un Homme._

 _-Oh, Gabriel. Passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, Michaël pressa fermement le corps endolori de l'argenté tout contre le sien et le berça lentement._

 _-On y retournera..je te promets, qu'on se mêlera aux Terrestres et qu'on savourera chacune des émotions qui naîtrons dans nos cœurs d'Hommes._

 _Gabriel profita de la chaleur de l'aura de Michaël qu'un court instant. Voyant venir au loin les légions d'Asmodée, l'argenté se dressa en usant de ses dernières forces. Il déploya ses six ailes et fit apparaître son arc et s'arracha une plume qui se forgea instantanément en flèche. Quand il libéra la pointe, une centaine de rayons transpercèrent les démons qui finirent empalés au sol._

 _-Va rejoindre Lucifer !_

 _-Je ne peux pas te laisser !_

 _-Mika'El ! Hurla Gabriel en faisant apparaître son sigil qui lui servit de bouclier. Il adressa un dernier sourire à son amant, délivrant à travers ce geste, toute la confiance qu'il avait en lui._

 _Michaël disparut et, l'épée à la main, se dressa contre son frère qui jura de se venger du Très Haut et de Michaël._

 _-Je vous condamne, ton cher amant et toi, à ce que votre propre souhait vous répugne, et à vivre parmi les Terrestres qui finiront par mourir étouffée aux Enfers ! Ses rêves seront votre prison, et vos noms vous porteront Damnation ! Aussi haut placé vous étiez encore plus bas vous tomberez ! Mourrez sous le regard de l'Aube, je vends mes ailes comme unique héritage à l'Étoile du matin ! Sa pureté si tôt en déclin vous ne rencontrerez que le chagrin ! Fais-moi tomber et tu chanteras ton dernier psaume, assourdi par ses propres mains !_

-Mais la colère envers mon propre frère était si grande que je le conduis aux Enfers avec l'aide de Gabriel et de Raphaël. Même si j'avais conscience que je nous condamnai, mon amour et moi à vivre dans la douleur et l'oublie.

Le soleil se couchait lorsque l'archange termina de conter son histoire à Magnus qui, adossé contre sa baie vitrée, fixait d'un air évasif le parquet de son salon flambant neuf, recouvert de tapis aux couleurs chatoyantes. Les rayons rougeoyants du soleil brunissait sa peau dorée. Après avoir marqué une pause, Michaël reprit d'une voix morne.

-Maudits et souillés, nous n'étions plus en mesure de rester à Éden. Le Très Haut nous condamna à siéger sur Terre mais ne nous retira pas de nos fonctions d'archange et de commandant céleste. Nous ne pouvions plus utiliser nos ailes à notre guise, plus nous le faisions, plus la malédiction se répandait. Nous avons alors passé des siècles sans nos ailes, ce qui fut d'une grande cruauté pour ces dernières. Elles nous accompagnent pour l'éternité, s'en détourner c'est comme se détourner de son origine d'ange. Nous pouvions toujours utiliser nos pouvoirs à travers notre sigil que nous nous sommes mutuellement gravé au cœur. Ainsi, notre forme terrestre a survécu au temps et au vieillissement. Mais cela eut un coût..

-Les sigils..en tant que démoniste, j'en ai souvent utilisé pour invoquer des démons. Mais ce faisant, le démon devient vulnérable et à la portée de tout le monde. Tant que son sigil n'est pas effacé, il reste piégé et devient alors la proie de tout ceux sentant sa présence dans les alentours. Comment avez-vous réussi à survivre aussi longtemps, alors que votre présence était à la portée de tous les êtres démoniaques ?

-Nous nous sommes servit de nos éléments à la fois comme bouclier et arme. Le jour, je profitai de l'énergie du soleil et la nuit, Gabriel contrôlait les rayons de la lune. Puis Raphaël nous a retrouvé et a demandé au peuple des fées de nous protéger jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de lever la malédiction.

-Le peuple féerique vous a réellement aidé ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez le contrôle que sur les êtres ayant au moins un part Terrestre en eux..

-Je peux comprendre ton étonnement..mais ce que tu ignores c'est que l'archange Raphaël est le créateur de tout être purement végétal et les fées en ont été désignés les gardiens. Il est le maître incontesté de la raison et de l'abstraction, il maîtrise la vérité qu'il ne sait nier, mensonge n'est pas son nom mais les chemins détournés s'ouvrent sous ses pieds..

Le sorcier entrouvrit les lèvres de stupéfaction, saisissant peu à peu les paroles de Michaël.

-L'archange Raphaël fit naître les fées ?

Le roux hocha la tête.

-Certains se disputent encore à se sujet. Loyal, fou, infidèle ou juste remplie d'une forte énergie créatrice, la décision de Raphaël d'avoir engendré les fées reste flou. Beaucoup désirent lui voir retirer son titre d'archange puisqu'il a copulé avec un démon d'autre le remercie d'avoir sauver la nature des mains destructrices des humains. Le Très Haut lui-même n'a pas donné sa décision. Raphaël a continué sa fonction à Éden et a donc été en mesure de nous aider. En tant que « _guérisseur de dieu_ » il soigna nos maux aussi souvent que possible bien qu'il ne fut pas en mesure de lever la malédiction. Mais il y une chose qu'il ne put jamais apaiser. Les rêves et les cauchemars de Gabriel. Son corps d'archange le supportait difficilement, mais son corps de terrestre mourrait à petit feu. Cela devenait un supplice pour lui, il frôla la folie tant de fois que Raphaël dut lui bloquer ses cinq sens afin d'endormir son esprit durant une année entière.

-Il a dormi pendant une année complète ? Magnus tomba des nues, et décroisa les bras tant l'étonnement le traversa. De plus, il ne put que se remémorer la potion qu'il donna à Alec pour que ce dernier puisse également se reposer.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Gabriel à son réveil ? S'enquit le demi-démon, fronçant les sourcils avec défiance.

Le silence de Michaël l'oppressa. Il mettait beaucoup trop de temps à lui répondre et réitéra sa question avec plus de fermeté. Le roux ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

-Gabriel, à peine fut-il éveillé, eut son dernier songe. Celui d'une guerre qui déchirait le monde obscure et celui des Terrestres.

 _Parle t-il de l'insurrection ? Non..on peut parler de bataille, de rébellion mais pas de guerre.._ Magnus posa hâtivement son regard sur les derniers rayons du soleil. Haut dans le ciel sombre, brillait la première étoile du soir.. _Lucifer.._

-Le porteur de Lumière.. _Morgenstern_. Prononça t-il en Allemand. Cette guerre dont fait référence le rêve de Gabriel et la malédiction que ton frère vous a jeté sont liés.

Michaël se dressa hors du canapé et s'approcha de la baie vitrée afin de contempler l'étoile de l'homme qui jadis, fut appelé son frère.

\- « _Mourrez sous le regard de l'Aube, je vends mes ailes comme unique héritage à l'Étoile du matin »,_ c'est bien ce qu'il jura dans sa malédiction ? L'étoile du matin et du soir sont une seule et même étoile, Lucifer vous a maudit mais a également prédit la guerre qui se prépare dans le monde obscure. L'Étoile du matin ne désigne pas uniquement le fléau de ton frère mais le fléau qui nous accable tous et qui porte le nom de Morgenstern.

-Alors..la vision de Gabriel n'était rien d'autre qu'une mise en garde, la malédiction n'était pas uniquement ce dont nous aurions dû nous méfier. Souffla Michaël d'un air abattu.

Magnus enroula son torse de ses bras, se mettant de biais, il ne pouvait soutenir plus longtemps le chagrin dans les yeux cuivrés de l'archange.

-La malédiction..est loin d'avoir été levée.

-Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est parti. C'est pour ça que Gabriel s'est reclus au Mont Shasta en érigeant des barrières tout autour. Il avait compris, qu'a la fin de notre malédiction l'autre prendrait forme.

Magnus arqua un sourcil, mais resta attentif.

-Il y a dix-huit ans, le jeune Alec est né et nous avons tous senti la pureté qui s'en dégageait. Un terrestre aurait été mort, kidnappé dès sa naissance puis dévoré par les démons, mais il est né en tant que Nephilim. Raziel l'a protégé en camouflant volontairement son don de clairvoyance. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis si longtemps à le retrouver.

-Tu m'avais déjà parlé de ça..Gabriel avait besoin d'un être pur pour lever sa malédiction.

-Il m'a volontairement demander de faire mourir son corps de terrestre pour libérer son aura céleste qui s'est endormi au sein d'Alec. Le jour où le don d'Alec s'est réveillé, l'aura de Gabriel était détectable j'ai donc pu la suivre jusqu'à New York.

-Et c'est là qu'on s'est rencontré.

-Mes pouvoirs étaient si faibles, j'avais désespérément besoin d'un sorcier pour m'aider dans mes recherches. J-je..

Magnus sourit amèrement.

-Tu voulais simplement quelqu'un capable de finir le travail au cas où tu mourrais, c'est bien ça ?

Michaël colla son front contre la vitre, les lumières artificielles du quartier rayaient son visage d'ombres et de lueurs jaunes.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait courir autant de risques.

-Hn.. cela peut te paraître étrange, mais je ne t'en veux pas. Mais je craignais que tu fasses du mal à Alexander. J'ignorai tout de cette malédiction, et redoutai qu'elle ne l'atteigne mais depuis le début il était celui qui devait t'aider.

-Tu n'as fait que protéger un être cher. Personne ne peut te blâmer.. mais tu ne dois pas lui mentir. Maintenant que tu sais ce qu'il en est, laisse-le connaître la vérité. Sinon, Gabriel ne s'éveillera jamais et mourra en même temps que le jeune Alec. Si Gabriel meurt, Lucifer aura gagné, et celui que tu appelles Morgenstern également. Je ne supporterai pas que le sacrifice de Gabriel ait été vain, il a fait tout ça pour changer le destin, ce qui est une véritable fraude.

-Je connais Alec, et son sens de la justice n'a pas de limite. J'ai peur de ce qu'il peut lui arriver c'est vrai..mais je le laisserai choisir. Et ce n'est pas a toi que je le promets mais à lui.

Michaël soutint le regard confiant du sorcier qui ne cilla pas. Il sourit malgré lui et capitula.

-On attend quoi alors ? Se décida l'archange en se dirigeant vers la sortie du loft.

-Hop, Micky ! Hors de question que tu sortes dans cette tenue, tu vas finir par alerté les autorités. Et puis, je ne suis plus en mesure de me rendre à l'institut librement. J'ai une autre idée en tête.

Le roux se souvint alors qu'il était torse nu et que son pantalon était criblé de trous, séquelles de sa lutte contre des démons mineurs.

-La salle de bain est au fond à gauche. Indiqua Magnus en agitant son index vernis dans le sens indiqué : Ce soir, on sort ! Je vais donner rendez-vous à ce chez Alec à mon night-club, aussi, j'aimerai que tu rencontres Catarina. Elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles quand tu serais réveillé. Autant lui en donner toi-même. Je l'ai déjà prévenu tout à l'heure par téléphone de ta santé.

-Très bien. Mais tu es sûr que le jeune Alec sera là ?

-S'il désire connaître la vérité, il n'aura nulle autre choix que de venir.

-Je savais les sorciers charlatans, mais je crois que tu bas tous les records. Fit Michaël, railleur.

-Dépêches-toi donc, j'aimerai me rendre sur place avant l'ouverture. Je dois débriefer avec mes employés.

Le roux s'exécuta et disparut de son champ de vision.

-Mais dis-moi, comment s'appelle t-il ton night-club ? Beugla Michaël depuis la salle de bain dont la porte resta grande ouverte. Magnus ne se priva pas d'un rapide coup d'œil qui en valut le détour. _Enfin..le seul à me faire frissonner c'est ce bel Alexander.._ Une moue agacée rida son front. _Stupide Nephilim.._ Bouda t-il en repensant à la question de l'archange.

-Je travail au Pan-

Ses yeux manquèrent sortir de ses orbites tant il ouvrit les yeux, ronds comme des soucoupes. _Mais comment je vais bien pouvoir lui dire un truc pareil moi. Surtout après ce qu'il vient de me raconter !_

-Le _Paon_? S'interrogea Michaël. C'est animal et raffiné, ça te ressemble !

-T-Tu trouves ?

Une fois sur place, les deux hommes toisèrent avec intérêt les néons aux couleurs criardes sur la devanture du club. _Pandémonium_ y était inscrit. Magnus ouvrit la bouche pour prendre la parole mais Michaël l'interrompit d'un geste concis de la main.

-Je t'en prie, ne fais aucun commentaire.

Magnus opina d'un comique hochement de tête. La bouche retroussée vers l'avant, il fixait ses pieds d'un air dubitatif.

-Tu permets si j'entre en premier ?

-Après toi. Opina l'archange en suivant les pas du sorcier qui se dit que la soirée commençait plus tôt mal. En d'autres occasions, il aurait trouvé la situation hilarante.

Comme l'avait prévenu Magnus, personne, à part les employés, ne se trouvait dans la club. Il reconnut deux fées faire la mise au point avec les jeux de lumières, trois vampires occupaient le bar et un homme s'affairait derrière un plateau de mixage. Un lycanthrope ou bien un simple terrestre, Magnus lui avait rapidement expliqué en chemin que tous ceux possédant la seconde vue, se mêlaient aux créatures obscures mais juraient de garder le silence au sujet de leur existence sous peines de subir un châtiment. Bien sûr, le sorcier redouta la réaction de l'archange à l'écoute de tout ceci mais celui-ci passa outre, expliquant qu'il y avait des domaines avec lesquelles il ne pouvait pas toujours interférer.

-Pour le domaine du monde obscure, les Nephilim sont là. Si les terrestres s'y mêlent volontairement je n'ai pas à intervenir. Se justifia t-il des plus simplement.

Magnus indiqua l'endroit où le carré VIP se tiendrait ce soir, il y installa des charmes afin que personnes ne viennent les interrompre d'une mauvaise indiscrétion. Il fit préparer des rideaux afin de voiler publiquement leur apparence, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Tout le monde penserai qu'une réunion VIP se tiendrait, sous invitation. Connut pour être un excellent organisateur, Magnus savait que beaucoup chercheraient à l'approcher. L'excuse du carré VIP était le meilleur moyen de fondre l'archange dans la masse, sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit.

-Les charmes feront entendre aux oreilles indiscrètes des balivernes tandis que nous tous seront toujours en mesure de nous comprendre. Mais une fois sorti du carré VIP, les charmes ne fonctionneront plus, alors assurons-nous de rester tous ensemble toute la soirée. Expliqua Magnus en faisant de grands gestes illustratifs et souples avec ses mains.

-Ça me va. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que le jeune Alec soit là.

-Il viendra, Micky, fais-moi confiance. Soupira le sorcier qui commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée d'avoir choisi le Pandémonium comme lieu de rendez-vous. _Alec n'aime pas les endroits surpeuplés.._ Il regarda par dessus son épaule et vit Michaël s'engouffrer derrière les rideaux cachant le coin où se tiendrait le carré VIP. _Pas le choix..il faut qu'il vienne._

Magnus sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon moulant en velours, bordeaux, le portable de son cadet qu'il avait gardé avec lui. Il déverrouilla sans peine son écran, puisque son Nephilim n'avais mis aucun code sur son portable, pour plus de praticité avait-il. Parmi les contacts, il choisit d'appeler la cadette des Lightwood. Heureux de ne pas avoir attendu longtemps avant qu'on ne décroche à son appel, il blêmit bien vite en reconnaissant la voix d'Alec.

-Ta sœur ne peut pas avoir d'intimité il semblerait.

"Pas quand on utilise mon téléphone portable pour l'appeler, alors que je l'ai perdu." La fermeté dans sa voix signifiait qu'il n'avait guère décoléré. Magnus roula les yeux et ne put retenir un soupire exaspéré.

-Alexander..je sais qu'on s'est quitté sur une mauvaise note ce midi, mais j'apprécierai qu'on mette nos histoires de côtés pour quelques heures.

"J'ai bien tout mis de côté, t'as pas a t'en faire."

Magnus serra les dents, n'aimant que peu la provocation du jeune homme. _On ne me met jamais si facilement de côté, Alec, tu vas l'apprendre à tes dépends.._

-Magnifique ! Railla le sorcier, alors tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que ta sœur, petit Biscuit et toi veniez au Pandémonium pour discuter de la fin du monde autour d'un verre ? Je suis de service, c'est moi qui prépare les cocktails ce soir. Ajouta t-il, amusé.

Un lourd silence l'inquiéta, et pendant quelques secondes il pensa que la communication avait coupé.

-Al-

"Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?" Reprit le Nephilim sans colère mais plutôt d'un ton affecté. Soupirant, las, il reprit une pointe d'épuisement dans la voix: "Écoute, je ne sais pas ce que t'as en tête, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps ce soir.."

Cette fois-ci, Magnus comprit qu'autre chose que leur dispute taraudait son cadet. Les tremblements de sa voix nerveuse, en disaient longs sur la tension qui acculait le Nephilim.

-S'il te plaît, je te demande de m'accorder quelques heures ce soir. On doit vraiment discuter.

"Je ne demandai que ça ce midi, ça n'avait pas l'air de t'affecter beaucoup." S'indigna presque le cadet: " Et maintenant tu me demandes de venir batifoler au Pandémonium ? Tu n- ah ! Izzy rends-moi ça !"

Magnus sourit malgré lui en entendant la voix d'Isabelle, pleine d'énergie.

-Tu fais une soirée au Pandémonium ?! Bouge pas, on sera là dès l'ouverture !

Le sorcier entendit Alec se plaindre en bruit de fond. L'excitation perçante dans la voix d'Isabelle s'évapora en peu de temps, Magnus s'en inquiéta.

"Je te promets qu'on viendra Magnus. De toutes façons, on doit discuter de quelque chose. Il y a eut un drame à l'institut, beaucoup sont encore sous le choc, mon frère le premier."

-Comment ça, que s'est-il passé ?

La brune n'eût pas le temps de répondre que la voix d'Alec se fit à nouveau entendre.

"Nous viendrons." Furent les derniers mots qu'il reçut avant que le Nephilim ne lui raccroche au nez. Magnus se prépara à ce que la soirée devienne bien plus pesante qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Car s'ajouteront aux révélations déjà bien tragiques de l'archange, une catastrophe à l'institut et un Nephilim contrarié. Non, vraiment, Magnus regrettait déjà d'avoir organisé le meeting. Ce qu'il prit pour la fin d'un calvaire n'était peut-être que l'annonciateur d'un pire supplice.

A suivre...

* * *

Raaaaah j'ai hâte d'avoir la possibilité d'entamer la troisième partie car c'est là que je fais revenir Ragnor ! Je veux écrire sur lui, je veux Ragnor *j'en ai assez de moi*

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, gros rassemblement au pandémonium dans la troisième partie ! Est également à prévoir, certainement dans le prochain chapitre, l'achat de la cafetière..j'ai trouvé LA raison qui poussera Magnus à partir faire du shopping avec Alec, mais j'hésite à faire ça dans le chapitre 11 ou 12. Un pétage de câble imminent de la part de notre Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn est aussi à prévoir, Catarina sera là pour le contrôler (ou le sermonner à vous de voir xD)

Je n'en dis pas plus, à part .. merci pour votre soutien et aussi je tiens à préciser que mon épaule va vraiment mieux c'est agréable de pouvoir se laver les cheveux sans grimacer de douleur à tout va en levant le bras ! *moment je raconte ma vie*

Un grand merci à vous de me suivre, de me lire, et de me commenter comme vous le faites tous ! Gros bious à tout et à bientôt :) ~


	11. Chapter 10

New chapter is here !

Coucou à tous, alors comment vous portez-vous ?:D Pour ma part, tout va très bien ! Je suis fière du petit chapitre que je viens de vous concocter. Riche en émotions, je suis presque certaine que certains/certaines d'entre vous seront partagés entre l'envie de me tuer ou de me remercier du cadeau que je vous ai préparé. Que dire à propos de ce chapitre ? Tout d'abord j'ai fait revenir Simon et Raphaël qui seront de plus en plus présents car j'ai prévu une mission pour eux.

J'introduis dans ce chapitre Sunniva, allias : la fille aux cornichons (je sais que lulu comprendra xD ) et donc, cela signifie le retour de Ragnor. Eux aussi, seront peu à peu plus présents dans la fic. Pas encore au point de les faire apparaître dans tous les chapitres mais cela va venir à un moment.

Je nous ai placé du Jace/Clary, je n'aime pas réellement écrire en première personne quand il s'agit de Clary, par contre Jace j'apprécie me mettre dans sa peau et imaginer ce qu'il peu ressentir. Son personnage assez torturé le rend complexe mais à la fois assez flexible pour toutes sortes de situations.

Quoi d'autre..à part dire que le chapitre est long mais j'étais vraiment prise dans le courant de la rédaction xD Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter pour l'instant et on va passer aux remerciements:) :

Et bienvenu aux nouveaux !

 **Soreiyu  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkakaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

On se retrouve dans la petite note de fin ! :) Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 10 : Commencer où tout s'arrête : troisième partie**_

 **Alec**

Aldertree me prêta son téléphone pour que je puisse appeler du renfort. Ma sœur fut la première à arriver avec Clary. D'autres membres partirent s'occuper des cadavres restés à l'intérieur de la salle du jugement. Une fois arrivés à l'institut, nous nous occupâmes de soigner les deux blessés. Je demandai à Isabelle de prendre en charge Aldertree tandis que je m'occupai de mon parabataï., toujours inconscient. Je l'emmenai dans sa chambre -dont j'avais formellement interdit l'accès durant sa captivité sur le bateau de Valentin- aussitôt qu'il fût allongé sur son lit je m'occupai de lui tracer des iratzes. Bien sûr, je remarquai celle qu'il tenta de se tracer, assez maladroitement d'ailleurs, au vue de son inefficacité et des traits normalement courbés et souples, qui étaient aussi droits que des bâtons.

-Jace m'a dit que de vous deux, c'est toi le plus doué pour tracer les runes.

Je passai mon regard par dessus mon épaule pour apercevoir Clary, entrer timidement dans la pièce. Je passai outre et continuai de panser les plaies de mon frère.

-Il est pourtant bien plus agile que moi..

-Un coup de main ? Je pouvais sentir au timbre de sa voix qu'elle hésitait à me parler. Je devais bien avouer, que je n'avais pas inspiré la confiance envers elle, ces derniers jours.

-Ça devrait aller, mais reste.. Il sera content de te voir à son réveil.

-Pas sûr. Réfuta t-elle en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Comment vas-tu ?

-Hein ? Bien trop occupé dans ce que je faisais, je ne prêtai que peu attention à ce qu'elle venait de me dire.

-Oui, tu sais..ton coma. On ne t'a pas revu depuis hier et à peine arrivé tu te retrouves dans tout ce remue-ménage.

Je souris en coin.

-Je suppose que pour toi non plus, cette excursion sur le bateau de Valentin ne devait pas être une partie de plaisir.

-M'en parle pas, Valentin fait vraiment des expérimentations tordues..

Recouvrant Jace d'un drap, je m'assurai qu'il n'eût pas de fièvre avant de faire signe à Clary de me suivre et quitter la pièce. Se triturant les doigts, sa nervosité était palpable.

-Hé..il est coriace, il va s'en sortir. Si je suis serein à son sujet, c'est par ce que je sens son cœur battre normalement. Je surélevai le pull provenant de chez Magnus, et lui montrai la rune parabataï.

-Je me demande tout de même ce que Valentin a derrière la tête..

-On se le demande tous, Clary.

Nous commençâmes à marcher loin de la chambre, lentement, prenant le temps de discuter un peu. Je songeai à la dureté de mes paroles, et devins tout aussi nerveux qu'elle et je finis par me soucier de ce qu'elle pouvait bien être en train de penser. Je savais cette conversation être un échappatoire aussi bien pour elle comme pour moi, de tous les autres sujets que je voulais aborder et qu'elle désirait sûrement éviter. _Je sais qu'elle a fait des efforts..à mon tour d'en faire._ L'un comme l'autre fixions nos pieds tout en marchant. Nous tournions dans les couloirs sans grands buts, mais fîmes une escale dans la serre. Une fois à l'intérieur, je contemplai l'abondante végétation aussi rare que variée. Remarquant un dédale de pierres, je décidai que cela serait parfais pour s'y reposer un moment. Les genoux légèrement écartés et repliés, je les utilisai comme accoudoir. Passant mes mains sur mon visage, je soupirai longuement, et extériorisai ainsi l'accumulation de fatigue mental qui jouait sans grande surprise sur mes nerfs. L'atmosphère féerique de cet endroit, me coupait totalement du monde. _Pourquoi ai-je arrêté de m'y rendre ?_

-Cela remonte à loin, le temps où l'on jouait à travers les plantes et les arbres de la serre. Faisant signe à ma cadette de s'approcher, je pointai du doigt un coin de la serre : Quand Jace est arrivé à l'institut, Isabelle l'a tout de suite harcelé pour faire une partie de cache-cache. Il a eu de mal à comprendre, on voyait à lui que ce n'était pas ces habitudes de jouer à ce genre de jeu.. Dis-je, d'un ricanement amère : De s'amuser tout court.. J'ai dû lui expliquer que c'était une sorte de jeu de « chasse », il a alors très vite adhéré.

-Cela lui ressemble, en effet.

Je lui adressai un sourire, puis repris.

-Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, il a été très bon a ce jeu dès sa toute première partie. Il se cachait où il voulait, nous faisant chercher pendant des heures au point de le trouver endormi dans sa cachette une fois que nous l'avions débusquée.

Contant mes souvenirs avec nostalgie, j'eus l'impression de les visualiser à travers le temps qui déroulait sous nos yeux.

-Lorsqu'il tenait à s'isoler..il venait ici. Jace s'asseyait parmi les fleurs, comme s'il était des leurs. Et il restait là, sans dire un mot. Isabelle se demandait souvent pourquoi il paraissait si triste. Mais je savais qu'il en était rien. Jace..n'était pas triste. Je crois que cela fait longtemps qu'il a oublié ce sentiment. Depuis qu'il l'a remplacé par la colère certainement. Son regard avait souvent l'air perdu, le nez levé vers la verrière au plafond, il contemplait sans cesse le ciel comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose qui m'échappe encore aujourd'hui.

Plissant les yeux, comme si cela m'aiderait à mieux me remémorer ces instants de notre enfance, je repris suite à une courte pause.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a cessé de s'isoler depuis ton arrivée.

Les tremblements dans les yeux de Clary trahirent son étonnement. Je tentai un sourire rassurant à son égard.

-C'est rare de t'entendre parler de ce genre de chose. En tous cas, je crois que c'est une grande première pour moi. Dit-elle, un semblant de gêne dans sa voix.

-Ce genre de moment nostalgique, c'est toujours bon de les partager en famille.

Me rendant compte de ce que je venais de lui dire, mes paroles me surprirent moi-même tant elles furent spontanées. Aussi, je blêmis en sentant un vent de panique me tenir pris au piège. Clary venait littéralement de fondre en larmes devant moi et je ne sus pas quoi faire dans l'instant.

-C-Clary..s'il te plaît. J-je suis désolé, balbutiai-je ne sachant même pas pourquoi je m'excusai. Je tirai sur ses mains qui cachaient son visage embués de larmes. Allez, Clary..

Derrière nous, un rire léger se fit entendre mélangé à un galop de talonnement qui se dirigeait vers nous. Isabelle s'accroupit en face de notre cadette qui pleurait toujours.

-J-je ne comprends pas...on était en train de discuter et-

-Tu ne comprends jamais rien, Alec. M'interrompit ma sœur sur un ton railleur.

-Oh, Izzy s'il te plaît ! Râlai-je.

Elle prit Clary dans ses bras et cette dernière vint se lover instantanément contre ma sœur.

-Tu ne vois donc pas qu'elle est touchée ?

Papillonnant un bref instant, je m'outrais en comprenant qu'elle venait de nous épier. Ma sœur semblait rire encore plus de la situation en voyant mon embarras. Je pestai contre elle et m'emportai pour son manque du respect de la vie privée. Ses ricanements ma tapèrent vigoureusement sur le système.

-On peut savoir pourquoi vous faites autant de bruits ?

Jace choisit ce moment pour enfin montrer signe de vie. L'air semblant ragaillardi et les plaies totalement refermées grâces aux _iratzes_ , il se joint à nous et paniqua autant que moi en voyant Clary en larmes dans les bras d'Isabelle.

-C'est la faute de notre grand frère bien aimé. Balança Isabelle.

-Que lui as-tu encore dis, Alec ?

-Mais rien ! Rougis-je. Je t'assure Jace que cette fois j'y suis pour rien !

Jace s'accroupit à son tour et pencha la tête afin de voir le visage de Clary. Celle-ci ne perdit pas une seconde pour passer des bras de ma sœur à ceux de notre frère à tous les trois. Oui, car Clary était sa sœur..et Jace toujours notre frère alors il ne servait à rien de diviser les cœurs. _Il suffisait juste d'agrandir la famille._ Un peu mal à l'aise, Jace parvint néanmoins, avec l'aide d'Isabelle, à calmer les pleurs de Clary qui nous adressa un timide sourire tout tremblotant.

-Merci à vous tous..

* * *

Plus tard dans la soirée, nos chasseurs d'ombre s'étaient réunis dans la cuisine où Alec s'attelait à préparer de quoi rassasier les estomacs affamés. Bien qu'insistante et remplie de bonne volonté, le plus âgé de la fratrie refusa l'aide de sa sœur Isabelle qui finit par se résigner et bouder aux côtés de Clary. Cette dernière, avec quelques interventions de Jace, conta leurs mésaventures sur le bateau. Alec resta très silencieux et attentif tout au long du récit, mais un élément semblait le déranger. _Dans mes songes..j'ai bien vu le bateau..jusque là, tout colle avec mes songes..mais il manque un élément, ou alors ils ne veulent pas nous en parler._ Le brun passa un rapide coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et croisa le regard de Jace qui lui en adressa un autre bien curieux. Alec passa outre et se remit à surveiller son plat qui mijotait doucement. Laissant les filles discuter sur l'état d'Aldertree qui s'était finalement reclus dans ses appartements, Jace rejoignit son _parabataï_ et le poussa d'un coup de hanche et s'arma de la louche. Son aîné le détailla de la tête au pied, comme s'il le découvrait pour la première fois.

-Tu vas pas tout faire tout seul. Fit simplement Jace sans un regard pour son frère. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et sourit.

-C'est sûr que maintenant que c'est en train de cuire . Dit-il, railleur.

-Ah, ça va hein.

Alec ne put retenir un léger rire.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de drôle ? S'offusqua le blond, une veine apparente sur sa tempe trahissait son agacement.

Alec passa outre et garda son sourire. Jace remarqua tout de même les yeux tirés de son aîné qui semblait luter pour ne pas tomber de sommeil. Il désigna le plat d'un signe de tête concis.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas le gaspillage, mais cela risque d'être juste pour quatre personnes.

-C'est pour vous, je n'ai pas faim. J'ai plutôt envie de prendre une douche et de partir me coucher. Des picotements dans son dos le firent grimacer. Il essaya feindre de ne rien ressentir mais les marques sur sa peau le firent à nouveau souffrir.

-Des séquelles de ton coma ? S'enquit Jace dissimulant au mieux la pointe d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Non je..

Alec songeait à l'intense douleur qu'il ressentit avant de secourir Jace et Aldertree. _J'ai promis de ne rien dire..mais j'aimerai au moins parler à Clary de ce que j'ai vu dans mes rêves._ Le plus âgé survola la questions de son cadet et enchaîna finalement avec ce qui le taraudait.

-Jace..au sujet de Clary, j'aimerai savoir s-

-Hé frangin !

Les deux garçons se détournèrent vers une Isabelle intriguée.

-Pourquoi reçois-je un appel de toi? Questionna t-elle à l'intention d'Alec. Celui-ci fit claquer sa langue contre son palais, fort agacé et se rua vers sa sœur pour lui arracher son portable des mains. Il s'en doutât, Magnus était celui qui utilisait son téléphone. Le sorcier avait insisté pour que le groupe de Nephilim le rejoigne au Pandémonium. D'abord réticent , Alec dut capituler suite aux nombreuses jérémiades d'Isabelle. Dans un murmure, Jace insista également, ayant deux-trois questions pour Magnus. La petite rousse tenait également à lui faire part de ce qu'elle savait sur les expérimentations de Valentin. Le blond appuya ses paroles et se montra d'autant plus insistant. Le plus âgé, dans un long soupir d'agacement, capitula.

-Nous viendrons. Avait-il alors répondu en raccrochant vivement. Il posa sèchement le téléphone sur la table et fit mine de quitter la cuisine.

-Pourquoi tu sembles si fâché ? Râla Isabelle sans comprendre la soudaine saute d'humeur de son frère.

-A ton avis, Izzy. Se moqua Jace.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Magnus ? Souleva Clary qui dressait la table. Jace intervint en lui disant que trois assiettes suffiraient.

-Il doit manger quelque chose. Insista la rousse.

-Je suis d'accord, mais je crains fort que ce ne soit pas le bon moment pour se montrer plus insistant que nous ne l'avons déjà été.

Tous deux observèrent Isabelle et Alec se disputer dans le couloir. Le brun finit par lever les bras d'agacement et laissa sa sœur en plan. Loin d'être décidée à abandonner, elle le poursuivit avec hâte. Alec prit la direction de sa chambre.

-Reviens, j'ai pas fini de te parler. Râlait la jeune fille.

-Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Pesta t-il.

-Pourquoi il faut que tout soit si compliqué avec toi ?

Alec entra dans sa chambre suivi par une Isabelle plus qu'agacée par l'attitude si renfermée de son frère. Le brun pesta intérieurement, désirant retirer le pull qui frottait contre son bandage et donc contre ses marques, il refusait néanmoins de dévoiler ces dernières à sa cadette. Balançant avec lassitude ses bras qui claquèrent contre ses cuisses il se tourna et capitula.

-Bon, Isabelle..je ne tenais vraiment pas à sortir ce soir ! Vous pensez vraiment que c'est le moment ? Valentin est dehors et il a non seulement la coupe mortelle mais également l'épée ! Des frères silencieux viennent de se faire massacrer et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez de mieux c'est aller batifoler au Pandémonium !

-Très bien, si t'as une meilleure idée dans l'immédiat fais-en donc part. Patienta Isabelle, les bras croisés contre son buste.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel puis se laissa lourdement tomber sur le bord du lit.

-Se reposer, déjà..

-Oh, Alec. La jeune fille referma la porte derrière elle et rejoignit son frère. Posant sa tête sur son épaule, elle passa une main qui se voulait réconfortante dans son dos mais sans le savoir, la pauvre aggrava les douleurs de son frère qui fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas se plaindre. Il serra fortement les dents, et pria simplement pour qu'Isabelle ne se rende compte de rien, ni de sa douleur ni des bandages qui enroulaient son corps.

-Je comprends ce que tu dis Alec, surtout ne pense pas que je me fous de tout ce qu'il se passe. Mais tu entends bien que ce soir nous n'allons vraiment pas au Pandémonium pour nous amuser, nous avons tous besoin de parler à Magnus de ce qu'il vient de se passer et de le tenir informer des agissements de Valentin. Il est l'un des représentants du monde obscure lors des réunions à la Salle des Accords, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qu'il est un allié.

La jeune fille marqua une pause et stoppant ses caresses dans le dos de son frère, remit quelques mèches de cheveux en place afin de dégager ses yeux bleus. Bien qu'elle ne se plaignait guère de son physique, elle avait toujours envié les yeux de son frère qui à l'inverse, ne les aimait que peu.

-Et puis c'est notre ami..

Alec ne put s'empêcher de sourire tout en songeant au sorcier et ses allures farfelues.

-Je connais ce sourire, toi t'es en train de penser à Magnus.

-Q-Quoi ? Mais non !

-Allez, tu peux me le dire à moi.

-Bon sang Izzy, mais te dire quoi ?

La brune leva les sourcils, faussement outrée.

-Tu ne veux même pas dire à ta petite sœur que tu sors avec le plus puissant sorcier de tout New York ?

Alec ouvrit les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et manqua s'étouffer avec sa salive au moment où il s'apprêtait à protester.

-N-n-nous ne sommes pas ensembles Isabelle.. balbutia t-il d'une faible voix.

 _-_ A d'autres, frérot ! Tu penses vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

Soudainement, le cœur de son aîné se serra et soupira d'un air abattu. Redevenu plus calme, Alec avoua des plus simplement que lui et le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn en étaient toujours au même point. Semblant considérer les paroles de son frère, Isabelle eût un air bien plus sérieux. Elle trouvait étonnement, de la part de Magnus, de voir leur relation toujours au même niveau alors qu'elle connaissait très bien les sentiments que nourrissait le demi-démon au sujet de son frère aîné. Surtout, elle ne pensait pas que le plus expérimenté des deux garçons, laisserait la situation patienter aussi longtemps. Elle pensait Magnus plus entreprenant que ça. _Peut-être y a t-il anguille sous roche.._ Se dit-elle, suspicieuse.

-Je pensai que aviez au moins déjà eu votre premier rendez-vous.

-A chaque fois qu'on en parle, nous sommes interrompus. Et je doute que ce soit le bon moment de toutes façons..

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas laisser tomber ? S'emporta la brune : Parce que, je sais pas si tu te souviens mais tu as quand même fais le plus impressionnant des _coming out_ devant l'assemblée de l'Enclave, en embrassant le sorcier le plus sexy de la Terre et t-

Le jeune Nephilim se tut face au visage blasé de son aîné.

-Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ?

Alec rit malgré lui en secouant sa tête, l'air désespéré.

-Ne t'en fais pas Izzy..J-je ne veux pas m'éloigner de Magnus. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, la situation est compliquée en ce moment et n-nous..

Se passant une main sur le visage comme si se geste balaierait ses soucis, il fixa le vide avant de reprendre.

-Vous avez raison, on doit retrouver Magnus ce soir. Il est temps que vous sachiez ce qu'il se passe.

-Comment ça ? Pourquoi tu as l'air si grave tout à coup ?

Alec tenta un sourire pour rassurer sa sœur.

-Va manger petite sœur.. Susurra t-il. Plus vite nous serons prêts, plus vite nous pourrons y aller.

-T'essaies de te débarrasser de moi, où tu veux vraiment aller au Pandémonium ?

-Izzy.. soupira Alec, las.

-Ok. La brune se leva mais ajouta avant de quitter la chambre : Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé l'autre jour chez Magnus.

Alec, qui se tenait devant la porte menant à sa salle de bain privée, roula des yeux d'un air plus qu'exaspéré, mais trop épuisé pour inventer quoi que ce soit pour y échapper, il avoua :

-J'ai passé des heures à lui bouffer les lèvres avec appétit, et on en a redemandé aussi bien l'un comme l'autre. Dit-il, d'une voix rauque et le regard percent. Et je te parle même pas de ce qu'on a fait ce matin dans la cuisine.

-Par l'Ange, mais qu'est-ce que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn a t-il bien pu te faire pour te rendre ainsi ? Fit Isabelle, quelque peu choqué de voir son frère si ouvert.

-Rien, je te dis on en est toujours au même point.

-Ah ! Je vais te croire maintenant !

-Mais tu peux me croire et tu te dois.. Allant dans la salle de bain, il se détourna une dernière fois sur sa cadette, avec une grâce qu'elle ne lui connaissait guère. Aussi, je peux te certifier qu'il y a bien plus de dix-huit centimètres sous le capot. Renchérit t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-J-Jace ! Beugla Isabelle. Jace, notre frère est possédé ! Elle s'enfuit dans la cuisine en criant à tout va, après avoir jeté une dernier coup d'œil, l'air scandalisé, sur Alec qui rit aux éclats en écoutant sa sœur embêter Jace et Clary avec leurs âneries. Le brun alla refermer la porte de sa chambre puis, s'isola dans la salle de bain. Le cliquetis du verrou sonna tel un gong dans on esprit. Les joues empourprés, le regard tremblant, il réalisa enfin ce qu'il venait tout juste de déballer à sa sœur. Il se laissa glisser le long de la porte en cachant son embarras, d'une main porteuse contre son front et l'autre contre sa bouche. _J'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.._ Se dit-il, mais en son for intérieur, il tenait sincèrement à retrouver Magnus au Pandémonium. Non, en fait pas au Pandémonium..peu importe où cela était, il voulait juste être auprès du sorcier qui l'avait pourtant froidement mis à l'écart dans la journée.

-Enfin, s'il est décidé à me dire ce qu'il se passe.. Soupira t-il en se déshabillant. Cette fois, il ne réprima plus ses grimaces dues à la douleur dans son dos. Il se mis de biais, face au miroir pour voir de quoi il en était, déroula le bandage à nouveau entaché et laissa ses marques à l'air libre. C'était la première fois qu'il les voyait, et trouva les plaies bien profondes. Alec n'avait aucune idée de comment il s'était fait cela. Et comme toutes les choses qu'il ne parvenait guère à comprendre en ce moment, il préféra attendre avant d'en parler à sa famille. _Peut-être aurai-je ma réponse ce soir ?_ Le Nephilim s'empressa d'entrer dans la cabine de douche afin de laver le sang dans son dos. Les picotements devinrent plus intenses encore, il faisait donc bien attention à ne pas trop remuer lorsqu'il se savonna.

Dans la cuisine, les trois autres mangeaient et conversaient au sujet des événements produits dans la soirée. Jace ne le montrait pas, mais les images lui restaient encore plaquées dans son esprit. De plus, le blond n'avait eu guère le temps de réellement se reposer. Une fois enfui du tanker où siégeait les rebelles de Valentin, il fut aussitôt emprisonné dans la cité des os. La santé de son _parabataï_ l'inquiétait tout autant. Fatigué et distant, il voyait bien qu'Alec n'était plus vraiment le même frère qu'il avait laissé derrière lui avant de partir avec Valentin. Leurs retrouvailles mouvementés n'arrangèrent rien, Jace craignait voir son aîné retomber dans un coma, peu importa la raison, il ne voulait plus traverser un tel moment de doutes. Il ferait tout pour l'éloigner du moindre danger. Sa relation avec Magnus ne semblait pas en bon point non plus, Jace se promit de rester plus attentif aux agissements du sorcier.

-Jace, tu fais quoi ? On doit se préparer, t'as toujours pas fini de manger ! Râla Isabelle qui commençait à débarrasser avec l'aide de Clary.

-Ça va, le Pandémonium n'ouvre pas tout de suite. Je peux prendre le temps d'avaler un truc ? Pesta t-il en indiquant son assiette avec sa fourchette.

-Désolé.. Se calma Isabelle.

-Alec a raison Izzy, nous n'y allons pas pour batifoler, garde bien en tête qu- Ah ! Mais bordel !

Jace se mit à se tordre dans tous les sens en touchant d'une main ses reins et de l'autre une de ses épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? S'enquit Clary.

Isabelle mit de côté ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour voir ce qui n'allait pas chez son frère qui retirait avec impatience son t-shirt. Les deux filles l'observèrent avec de grands yeux à la fois curieux et inquiets.

-Je pensai que mes blessures s'étaient refermées ! Râla Jace qui tirait sur la peau de ses reins afin de voir une quelconque plaie mais ne vit rien tout comme les filles qui lui confirmèrent qu'il n'avait plus aucune égratignure.

-Où as-tu mal ? Demanda Clary.

-Mes reins..puis mes épaules aussi, je sais pas pourquoi cela m'a pris d'un coup.

-Tu as déjà ressenti cela auparavant ? Tu crois que le sorcier qui vous a attaqué à la cité des os, ait pu te jeter un sort quelconque ?

-J'en sais rien..mais ça fait un mal de chien !

Soudain, les images du coma d'Alec lui revinrent en mémoire. Jace avait ressenti chaque pulsation poussif de son _parabataï_ quand ce dernier était mal en point.

-Je vais voir si Alec ressent la même chose, on sait jamais.

Les filles opinèrent en se jetant mutuellement un regard inquiet. Jace leur demanda d'aller se préparer en attendant. Plus il se rapprochait de la chambre de son aîné, plus la douleur s'apaisait. Sur le moment, Jace pensa que ce n'était que quelques séquelles de la lutte dans la cité des os. Il entra sens frapper dans la chambre d'Alec dont les gémissements plaintifs firent rater un battement à Jace qui se rua dans la salle de bain pour y découvrir le corps ensanglanté du brun.

-Merde.. ! Siffla t-il les dents serrées. Il s'apprêtait à appeler les filles mais Alec se jeta sur lui et plaqua violemment une main sur son visage : Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

-J-Je sais pas ce que sait Jace.. Mais ne dit rien à Isabelle... Pantelant, Alec s'éloigna de Jace qui partit fouiller dans la chambre à la recherche de la stèle du brun.

-Depuis quand t'as ça ?

-Hier soir.. peu après que tu m'aies sorti du coma.

Jace fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. _Bordel, je savais que quelque chose n'allai pas chez lui.._ Demandant à Alec de prendre appuie contre le mur de la salle de bain, Jace commença ensuite à tracer des _iratzes_ en espérant que cela fonctionnerait. Une sorte de fumée s'échappa des plaies qui brûlaient littéralement la peau du plus vieux. Mais il serra les dents, et aucun son ne s'échappa de sa gorge. En revanche, il tapotait convulsivement son front contre le carrelage, comme si ce geste lui ferait oublier la douleur.

-Magnus le sait ?

Alec eut un air railleur.

-J'ai accepté qu'on aille au Pandémonium en parti pour ça..j'espère juste que cette fois-ci, il ne me mettra pas de côté.

-Que s'est-il passé entre vous deux ? Questionna subitement Jace qui, une fois les plaie partiellement refermées, essuyait le dos entaché de sang de son frère qui enroula rapidement sa taille dans une serviette. Jace sourit, moqueur : On s'est vu des centaines de fois tout nu, Alec.

Alec passa outre et répondit à Jace :

-J'ai promis à Magnus de ne rien dire mais..maintenant que tu as vu les marques ça sert à rien de tourner autour du pot. De tous façons, ce soir vous serez au courant de tout.

-Au courant de quoi, Alec, je ne comprends pas !

Le plus âgé se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'un air défiant, puis dit :

-Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi ni comment ces marques sont apparues dans mon dos. Mais je pense que ça a un lien avec tous les rêves étranges que je fais en ce moment. Enfin, j'en suis pas sûr. Murmura t-il en secouant la tête, le regard évasif.

-Quels rêves ?

Jace fit sortir son frère de la salle de bain et l'enroula dans un peignoir gris suspendu à la porte. D'un geste concis de la tête, Alec indiqua celle de sa chambre toujours ouverte. Jace la ferma et s'adossa contre en croisant les bras.

-Alors ? Tout à l'heure, dans la cuisine j'ai eu l'impression que tu essayais de me dire quelque chose mais tu n'as pas pu. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés afin de dégager son visage. La noirceur de ses sourcils finement courbés intensifiaient le bleu de ses yeux, ajouté à cela ses longs cils qui agrandissait son regard.

-Ne le prends pas mal, mais j'ai l'impression que vous nous avez menti, Clary et toi.

Le blond fronça les sourcils essayant de comprendre de quoi faisait allusion son _parabataï._

-C'est à dire ? Qu'est-ce qui te fais tant douter de nous ?

-Nous avez-vous vraiment tout dit ?

A ce moment, Jace ne parvint pas à soutenir l'éclat de sûreté dans le regard d'Alec. Le brun l'ignorait mais sa force de persuasion ébranlait bien plus d'une personne.

-Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as en tête, Alec.

-Comme je viens te le dire, j'ai ces étranges rêves qui ont commencé peu de temps après ton départ..Les semaines défilaient, et il devenaient de plus en plus fréquents et souvent répétitifs. A travers toutes ces visions je t'ai vu toi, le bateau et le pont de Brooklyn. J'ai vite compris que c'était là-bas que vous vous cachiez mais les charmes autour du tanker ne nous permettez pas de vous trouver.

Jace décroisa les bras, l'air quelque peu pantois et interrompit son frère.

-Attends, t'es en train de me dire que tu as su où me débusquer grâce à tes rêves ?

-C'est ça. Mais il n'y pas eu que cela, l'autre jour j'ai vu Magnus et Michaël se faire attaquer sur pont de Brooklyn par des démons sortant tout juste à la tombée de la nuit. J-

-Michaël ?

-O-oui, il..tu vas le rencontrer ce soir, je pense.

Jace ne posa pas plus de question sur le nouvel individu, et laissa son _parabataï_ terminer son récit.

-Suite à cette vision, j'ai accouru jusqu'au pont en espérant qu'il ne serait pas trop tard et je fus en mesure de les prévenir de l'attaque. Mais c'était trop jute, les deux démons se sont tout de même jetés sur nous mais on a réussi à s'en débarrasser.

Se détachant de la porte, le blond eut comme une impression de déjà-vu et se remémora une scène qu'il avait douloureusement vécu sur le pont du bateau.

-Ce fameux Michaël.. Il est assez grand et a les cheveux roux c'est bien ça ?

-Tu le connais ? Questionna Alec, les sourcils haussés curieusement.

-P-Pas vraiment, mais j'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là Alec. Valentin recherche Magnus pour ses pouvoirs où son sang..je sais pas quoi. Et quand il l'a vu sur le pont de Brooklyn ce fameux soir il n'a pas hésité un seul instant pour tenter de le capturer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était toi.

L'air incrédule plaqué sur le visage de chacun, les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment en reliant les unes avec les autres les informations qu'ils venaient mutuellement de se dévoiler.

-Et que voulais-tu savoir de plus, à propos de Clary et moi ? Demanda le plus jeune avec une certaine prudence dans la voix.

-J'ai eu un songe assez..particulier à propos de Clary, lorsque j'étais dans le coma. Toutes les visions que j'ai eues, je m'en souviens très clairement. Et ça ne colle pas avec ce que vous nous avez raconté. Vous dites avoir pu quitter le bateau avec l'aide de Dorothéa, mais vous nous avez certifié que mise à part les deux chasseurs d'ombre crées par Valentin, personnes d'autres ne vous a poursuivi ? Valentin ce serait montré si.. irréfléchi ?

-Écoute, je sais pas Alec. Clary m'a retrouvé et nous avons rejoins le pont en passant par la chaufferie, point. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu cherches à me faire dire. Bien sûr que Jace savait qu'il manquait un morceau de l'histoire. Mais jamais il n'aurait cru que son frère se douterait de quoi que ce soit. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne pour les visions du brun.

-Pas la peine de prendre ce ton là, je ne faisais que demander. Le calme désarmant d'Alec ne fit que décupler la nervosité du blond.

-On devrait se préparer, Izzy va encore piquer sa crise si elle apprend qu'on traîne. Déclara le plus âgé qui préféra clôturer la conversation. Ouvrant sa penderie, Alec laissa choir son peignoir le long de son corps. Jace attarda son regard sur les marques saillantes, boursouflant la peau pâle de son aîné.

-C'est vrai, je n'ai pas tout dit. Lâcha brusquement Jace qui repartit dans la salle de bain prendre une trousse de soin que possédait chaque chasseur d'ombre dans leur salle de bain. Alec enfila un pantalon en cuir noir, qu'il enserra d'une ceinture en daim de la même couleur. Jace lui demanda d'écarter les bras et se chargea de bander son corps afin de recouvrir ses marques. Le plus âgé se laissa faire mais se permit de reprendre à la place de son cadet.

-J'ai vu Clary tracer une rune que nous ne connaissions pas. Murmura t-il, pourtant d'un ton aussi révélateur que l'aveu du blond. Ce dernier leva la tête afin de plonger son regard de fauve dans l'océan profond, pur et calme des yeux d'Alec. Aucun des deux ne cilla, et leur lien parabataï parla à leur place. Jace savait que son frère disait la vérité, et ce qu'il doutait tout à l'heure se confirma. Alec était différent du garçon perdu qu'il avait laissé derrière lui. _Est-ce mon départ qui t'a autant changé Alec ?_ Jace serra avec plus de fermeté le bandage, relié du bout de ses doigts de pianiste jusqu'au corps blessé d'Alec. _De nous deux, qui a le plus besoin de ce lien parabataï qui nous unit ? J'étais au bord du gouffre quand je t'ai retrouvé prisonnier de ton cauchemar..Et là, tu te présentes à moi sous un nouveau jour. Ou bien est-ce le véritable toi qui se dévoile enfin sous mes yeux intrigués ? Les ondes blanches sur la surface de tes yeux me rappellent tes nombreux élans de détermination souvent enfoui sous ta droiture et le masque que tu t'étais plaqué sur le visage afin de plaire à nos parents. Aujourd'hui je sais que je te vois comme tu aurais toujours dû être._

-C'est vrai..Clary a été capable de créer une nouvelle rune. Jace délia enfin sa langue, tout comme la vérité qu'il cachait jusque là. Alec ferma les yeux, et de plus en plus de questions se bouscula dans sa tête. Or, il savait qu'il en aurait certainement les réponses ce soir. Il préféra donc en rester là pour l'instant et termina de se préparer tout comme Jace qui lui promit de tout révéler à Magnus lorsqu'ils seraient au Pandémonium. Le brun était certain que Michaël pourrait leur apporter à tous, les éléments manquants dont ils avaient besoins.

Une fois seul, Alec termina de s'habiller et enfila un sous pull noir à haut col, enserrait près du corps. Il tenait à ce que son bandage tienne le temps de la soirée. Aussi, il opta pour du noir afin de camoufler d'éventuelles tâches de sang. Le Nephilim soupira d'agacement en remarquant qu'il y en avait sur le pull de Magnus.

-Je ne peux pas lui rendre comme ça..

Emportant le slim et le pull, il décida de les laver dans la buanderie de l'institut. Mais avant de jeter les affaires dans le tambour de la machine, il câlina du pouce le pull qu'il huma une dernière fois. Il regrettait d'avoir eu besoin de se changer, car l'odeur familière du loft de Magnus s'était imprégné dans les vêtements. _Je n'ai pas cesser de penser à lui..c'est comme s'il m'avait accompagné toute la journée._ A regret, il se sépara des tissus sales, et ferma violemment le hublot de la machine.

-Il reste le plus Grand Crétin de Brooklyn quand même.. pesta t-il en quittant au pas de charge les lieux.

Une fois dans le hall de rassemblement, Alec surprit Clary et sa mère s'adonner à une énième dispute. Non loin d'elles, Raj expliqua aux deux femmes qu'il allait voir Aldertree. Le brun n'hésita pas à interpeller l'Indien qui semblait peu enjoué à l'idée de lui parler.

-Tu diras à ce sorcier qu'il va regretter ce qu'il a fait l'autre jour ! Pesta l'homme avec dédain. Alec passa outre, mais un sourcil se arqua d'agacement.

-Que se passe t-il avec Clary et Jocelyne ? Demanda t-il, méfiant.

-Tu devrais la savoir, puisque vous avez prévu de faire un excursion au Pandémonium en compagnie de ce traître de Jace Wayland.

Alec réussit bien malgré lui à prendre sur lui.

-J'en prends l'entière responsabilité. Déclara t-il.

-Et tu penses que cela suffira à autoriser Jace de quitter l'institut ?

Tous, reconnurent la voix de Victor. Mais à la plus grande surprise générale, Alec fit face au directeur avec un sourire fier et assuré plaqué sur le visage. Aldertree ne sembla pas se démonter et soutint le regard assombri d'Alec.

-Jace est toujours sous détention. Je ne vais pas donner une autre chance à ce gamin de fuir.

-Mon frère n'a pas fui lorsque Valentin a dérobé l'épée mortelle sous votre nez.

Ce fut en cet instant que le visage du basané blêmit. Il détourna le regard, ressentant une certaine nausée à la vue de son cadet qui reprenait en supériorité. Il ne sut déceler ce qu'il se passer, mais les yeux d'Alec semblait l'écraser et maintenir sa tête au sol, comme si la gravité devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Victor dut bien reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se dégageait de son cadet. Son aversion envers sa famille ne fit que s'agrandir. Alec profita de cette part inoffensive pour se pencher aisément au dessus de son aîné.

-J'étais en mesure de vous laisser pourrir dans les tréfonds de la cité et laisser l'Enclave retrouver votre cadavre parmi ceux des frères silencieux. Chuchota t-il froidement. L'autopsie n'aurait retrouvé que les traces de lutte contre les sbires de Valentin, ainsi que le début d' _iratze_ que Jace vous a tracé alors qu'il essayait de vous sauver.

Alec se redressa et tourna le dos à Aldertree. Il ajouta néanmoins :

-Vous n'avez aucune carte en main ce soir. Nous partons simplement à la recherche d'informations susceptibles de nous éclairer sur les intentions de Valentin. Personnes ne connaît ici les pouvoirs de cette épée, je me trompe ?

Pour toute réponse, le silence s'éleva.

-Très bien, emmenez-le avec vous. Mais si vous découvrez quoi que ce soit au sujet de cette épée et des agissements de Valentin, je veux un rapport détaillé sur mon bureau. Aussi, j'aimerai que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn soit présent demain à l'institut. Donnez-lui cette lettre de ma part.

Faisant demi-tour sur lui même, Alec prit la lettre entre ses mains sans pour autant ôter son regard défiant sur Aldertree. Il tourna la lettre dans tous les sens et demanda ce qu'elle contenait.

-Je comptai lui envoyer un message de feu mais autant profiter de tes bonnes relations avec les enfants de Lilith. Je veux simplement m'entretenir avec lui.

-Je t'avais dit qu'il y aurait de la casse. Pouffa Raj derrière eux.

Ce fut la menace de trop. Alec envoya valser l'Indien après lui avoir asséné un coup de pied retourné au visage. Victor se rua tout de suite sur l'aîné des Lightwood afin de le maintenir.

-Va te calmer ailleurs ! Cria t-il.

Des volutes blanches s'échappèrent du corps d'Alec qui toisa d'un air mauvais le directeur. Ce dernier ressentit une désagréable pression l'accabler et se recula hâtivement du brun. Jace et Isabelle, qui furent alertés par les cris, tirèrent Alec vers eux afin de l'éloigner du directeur.

-Ne menacez plus jamais, Magnus Bane.

-Sortez ! Persifla le basané qui aidait Raj à se relever. Je fais preuve de clémence pour cette fois, mais ne t'avise plus jamais montrer à nouveau un tel comportement, Alec Lightwood.

-Viens Alec, on s'en va. Insista Isabelle qui enroula son bras autour de celui de son frère. Jace les suivit en jetant un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. L'expression horrifiée plaquée sur le visage de Victor Aldertree resta un moment dans son esprit. Les tremblements le long des bras aux poings serrés de son frère ne le laissèrent pas indifférent. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Alec ?_

* * *

Cela faisait bien des années que Ragnor n'était pas revenu à Brooklyn à défaut d'avoir pratiqué la sorcellerie et d'avoir vécu à Londres. Néanmoins, les charmes qui entouraient l'immeuble dans lequel se trouvait son appartement New Yorkais, n'avaient pas perdu en puissance. Une fois entré dans le hall de l'immeuble, il ôta le charme qui lui donnait une apparence humaine afin de reprendre son véritable physique. Il ne put réprimer une grimace à cause de la douleur provoquée par la repousse de ses cornes.

-Je suis presque certaine que tout ce serait bien passé, même sous ton apparence de sorcier. Fit remarquer la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle lui adressa un sourire amusé.

-Ne prenons pas de risque Sunniva. Je ne peux pas encore délivrer ma magie..Si les sbire de Valentin me retrouvent, je ne veux même pas penser à ce qu'il adviendrait de toi. Dit-il, en regardant attentivement autour d'eux. Les rides de lions entre ses sourcils trahirent son anxiété.

-Hé..l'appela t-elle avec douceur. T'as pas à t'en faire. On va y arriver. De toutes façons tu ne pourras pas contenir ta magie plus longtemps. Remontant son sac de voyage sur son épaule, Sunniva prit le tête de la marche. Ses longs cheveux bruns, tressés en épis depuis le côté droit de sa tête, se balançaient au rythme des pas de ses bottes fourrées qui raisonnèrent sourdement dans le grand espace..vide.

-Il n'y a pas de gardien dans cet immeuble ?

Ragnor sourit en coin et récupéra sa mallette qu'il posa ensuite sur la première marche de l'escalier menant aux appartements.

-Il n'y a jamais eu que moi dans cet immeuble.

-Ah, donc tu as toujours été un ermite en fait..

Un veine apparut sur la tempe du sorcier qui sortit un énorme trousseau de clés aux formes diverses et variées.

-Il te déplaît pas l'ermite ! Râla t-il. Alors qu'il se tenait à genoux devant la marche où était posée sa mallette, Sunniva l'enlaça par derrière et vint tirer une de ses joues avant d'y déposer un tendre baiser.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. En tous cas, on reconnaît tes goûts pour les vieilles architectures.. Enserrant plus fermement la taille du sorcier, le brune ferma les yeux et lova son visage dans le creux de son cou. Notre fils aurait aimé cet endroit. Lui non plus, n'a jamais aimé les lieux surpeuplés.

Un voile de triste passa dans les yeux de Ragnor qui tourna son visage enfin d'embrasser la fine mâchoire de la jeune femme.

-On va le retrouver..Il ne contrôle pas encore ses pouvoirs, je sens toujours sa magie..

-Déjà, on sait qu'il est en vie. J'espère juste qu'on le retrouvera avant son père.

-Il ne nous le prendra pas..ni toi, ni lui, jamais il ne vous arrachera à mes bras.

Sur ses mots, Ragnor tira sur le poignet de Sunniva et la fit chuter dans ses bras. Tous deux assis sur les marches de l'escalier, restèrent un moment à se réconforter du mieux qu'ils le purent sur l'instant. Le brune finit par câliner les cheveux blancs de son amant qui ferma les yeux et savoura les caresses. _Cela fait un moment..que nous n'avions pas goûté à tel répit. Même si cela ne doit durer qu'une seconde, je veux chérir cet instant auprès d'elle._ Du coin de l'œil, il contempla le visage qui se trouvait près du sien. Un petit visage ovale, des joues saillantes rehaussant son regard dans lequel pétillait une certaine malice. Ragnor le savait, seuls ses yeux chocolats resteraient éternellement jeunes. Le reste..le temps la rattraperait comme tous les autres mortels ici bas. Les premières rides au coin de ses yeux en furent la preuve concrète, que du haut des ses trente deux ans, Sunniva s'éloignait de jour en jour du chemin qu'empruntait Ragnor vers l'immortalité.

\- « La beauté des humains est semblable à celle d'une fleur.. C'est parce qu'on sait qu'elle est éphémère qu'on s'adonne à la contempler et à l'envier.. » Susurra Ragnor, l'air songeur : Je ne sais plus quel est l'abruti qui a dit cela. Mentit-il en pensant amèrement à Magnus.

-C'est ce que tu penses également ?

-Je sais pas trop.. bougonna le sorcier en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son amante.

-J'aimerai bien que ce soit vrai. Que nous, simples Terrestres, soyons semblables aux fleurs.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi .. ?

-Eh bien, une fois fanée, la fleur réapparaît la saison suivante. Aussi belle et pleine de vitalité qu'avant.

Le sorcier ne put retenir un rire moqueur.

-Avec tes allergies au pollen, cela serait bien comique.

La jeune femme réfuta les paroles de son compagnon d'un claquement de langue et ne se priva guère de lui pincer une nouvelle fois la joue. Aussi blasé qu'un cactus, Ragnor porta sans efforts la jeune femme sur son épaule et récupéra sa mallette au passage.

-Allez, n'oublie pas que tu dois encore te reposer.

-Pourquoi prends-tu l'escalier, il n'y pas d'ascenseur ?

-Comme tu l'as si bien remarqué tout à l'heure, c'est une vieille architecture, et je fus le seul à l'habiter pendant des siècles et des siècles. Tu crois vraiment que je me suis soucié à tout remettre dans les normes de la technologie d'aujourd'hui ?

-Conservateur jusqu'au bout..

-Où est le mal ?

-Nulle part mon chéri ! Ricana la brune. Et puis j'imagine que tu ne passais que peu de temps ici ? Comme une sorte de pied-à-terre.

-Ma demeure est à Londres et sera toujours à Londres.

-Morose et au charme moyenâgeux à certains endroits. Une ville qui te ressemble.

-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment.

-Mais tu dois ! Puisque c'en est un.

Arrivé au bon étage, le sorcier reposa doucement la jeune femme au sol ainsi que leurs bagages. Sunniva lui donna son énorme trousseau rempli d'étranges clés, et l'une d'entre elle se mit à luire toute seule.

-Elle déverrouillera le charme qui entoure l'immeuble si tu introduis cette clé. Tu es sûr de toi ? S'inquiéta la brune.

-Tant que ma magie reste endormie, notre présence le sera aussi. Les charmes autour de ce bâtiment n'étaient que des leurres afin de tromper les sbires de Valentin. Comme beaucoup d'autres, il pense que je suis mort. Alors il n'y a plus aucune raison pour lui de venir fouiller mes demeures. En revanche, une fois ma présence révélée, nous auront à faire à de sérieux problèmes.

-On a réussi à s'en sortir jusque là. Il n'y a pas de raisons pour qu'on ne puisse pas continuer ainsi.

Ouvrant la porte menant à leur nouveau chez soi, Ragnor entra en dernier et referma la porte derrière eux d'un claquement de doigts.

-Comment tu fais, pour toujours rester aussi calme ?

Sunniva fit quelque pas dans le loft qu'elle détailla d'un œil curieux. Elle passa une main sur le plat d'une table qu'elle reconnut être du style Élisabéthain, marquée par la complexité de ses gravures. La renaissance fut grandement inspirée par les arts de l'antiquité. Elle retourna sa main et frotta contre sa paume la poussière qui si était collée.

-Par moment..je dois bien admettre que j'ai envie de crier, de hurler au monde mon chagrin de ne plus avoir mon fils à mes côtés. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de me montrer si égoïste, pas après tous les efforts que tu fournis pour le retrouver. Alors à la place..

Sunniva se détourna avec souplesse vers son compagnon qui se tenait proche d'elle. Pinçant doucement une de ses joues, elle le força à grimacer un sourire.

-..Je souris.

Ragnor pouffa malgré lui et, serrant doucement la main contre son visage dans le creux de la sienne, bien plus grande, il se pencha vers la brune et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres souriantes.

 **Simon  
**

Je n'étais réveillé que depuis quelques heures, et mes crocs tout comme mon estomac tremblaient déjà de faim. Raphaël semblait grandement occupé à converser au téléphone au sujet d'un incident qui serait parvenu dans l'après midi. Un verre de sang dans la main, je restai silencieux et buvais tout en usant de mon ouïe fine de vampire afin de savoir ce qu'il en était. Tout ce que je compris c'est que cela concernait la cité des os..rien qu'en entendre parler j'eus l'impression que mon corps frissonnait à nouveau comme un mortel. La première fois dans ce lieu lugubre, m'a justement coûté ma vie de Terrestre. Le voyant revenir au comptoir du bar de sa suite, je le questionnai sur ce qu'il n'allait pas.

-L'épée mortelle a été volée. Dit-il aussi impassiblement qu'un cadavre.

-C'est pas l'épée qui a dévoilé à Clary que Valentin était son père ?

-Si, possible. Je n'étais pas avec vous dans la cité.

-Non, tu m'as juste kidnappé.

Mon aîné me toisa d'un air mauvais. Puis, un étrange sourire en coin et une expression railleuse se peignirent sur ses traits éternellement jeune.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Au vu de ce qui se trame dehors, tu ferais mieux de t'estimer heureux de ne plus être sous les ordres de Camille. Au moins je te tiens éloigné de Valentin..

-Qu'entends-tu par là ? M'enquis-je, l'air confus. J'espérai néanmoins qu'il ne me recolle pas la fuite de Camille sur le dos..

-Disons que depuis que tes amis et toi..l'avez laisser s'enfuir..

Loupé.

-De nombreux clans, ayant une dette envers Camille, disparaissent au complet ou bien perde juste en nombre. Quoi qu'il en soit, à chaque fois ces clans avaient un lien avec le clan de New York. Or, aujourd'hui j'en paie le prix et dois ramasser les pots casser. Ce n'est déjà pas simple de garder de bons termes entre clans du monde obscure, aussi bien avec les sorciers, les fées et je te parle même pas des loups-garous..

-Oui, j-je n'ai passé que peu de temps au sein de la meute de Luke et...comment dire. Je ne connaissais ces gens mais eux me haïssaient comme si j'étais le pire des traîtres. Expliquai-je, en me frottant nerveusement les bars enroulés autour de mon buste.

-C'est dans nos gènes. Vampire et Loups-garous ne s'entendront jamais, Simon. Garde-bien cela en tête.

Son regard devint bien plus inexpressif qu'à l'accoutumé demandai alors, depuis quand avait-il forgé ce masque si terne en expressions, en émotions, en sourire..Était-il ainsi auparavant ? Comment était-il en son temps de simple mortel ? Dos à moi, Raphaël se servait également un verre de sang. Le bruit pâteux du liquide s'écoulant dans le verre me fit déglutir. _De quoi parlait-il tout à l'heure.. ?_ Sans vraiment comprendre comment je me retrouvai si près de lui, j'humectai la nuque de mon aîné qui ne cilla pas et prit une gorgée de la boisson sanguine. Néanmoins, je maintins son poignet et le fit garder le verre en l'air pour lui éloigner des lèvres maintenant salies par le breuvage. Il se laissa faire, et trouvai cela plutôt aguichant. _Si Clary me voyait..m'émoustiller à de telles tentations gourmandes et sanguinolentes._ Je pris le verre de mon autre main et le posai loin de nous. La pointe de mes canines effleurèrent son cou tandis que je bloquai son dos contre mon torse. Raphaël se montra plus docile que je ne l'aurai cru. Une sensation grisante me fit sourire bien malgré moi. _Que penserait-elle de moi en me voyant tel que je suis aujourd'hui ?_ Je ne pus calmer..ce plaisir de le savoir à ma merci. Mon menton traça la courbe de son trapèze. Ce geste lui fit tourner la tête et relâcher son épaule afin de me donner un libre accès à son cou. J'eus beau avoir déjà pris mon petit déjeuner de minuit, le simple fait de pouvoir à nouveau planter mes crocs dans sa chaire fine, pâle et délicate..me charmait. D'un geste viril, je déboutonnait le haut de sa chemise afin de dégager l'endroit convoité. Je fis glisser le tissu satiné par dessus la courbe de son épaule, et glissa ensuite le long de son bras jusqu'au coude. Je jurai qu'il frissonna. Je commençai à empoigner ses deux mains. Mon aîné choisit ce moment pour délier sa langue.

-Je n'irai nul part. Me dit-il, dans un murmure rauque.

Je libérai ses poignets et agrippai simplement sa ceinture, histoire de faire quelque chose de mes mains. Bien qu'attisé par l'odeur de son sang, j'usai bien plus de précaution que la fois précédente. Mais une fois mais crocs plantés sous sa peau, mes lèvres retroussées tremblèrent. Sa main agrippa fermement mes cheveux et sa force termina le travaille. Il me poussa d'une telle violence que mes crocs éclatèrent ses veines sans douceur. Il soupira..mon venin traversait son corps au même rythme que son sang s'écoulait dans ma gorge.

-Magnus organise une fête au Pandémonium ce soir..ne serait-ce pas l'occasion de lui donner ton paiement ?

-Tu gâches mon repas.. Grognais-je en enserrant ses hanches avec une certaine force dans ma poigne.

-Sunniva et Ragnor ont quitté le Dumort il y a peu. J'aimerai que tu t'assures de leur sécurité le temps pour Ragnor de récolter les informations qui lui manquent.

-En sommes, je dois jouer les videurs ?

-Cela sera un bon entraînement. Tu as besoin d'affûter tes techniques de combat.

Je déglutis douloureusement et m'écartai de sa gorge.

-Cela ressemble beaucoup à une mission suicide.

Sa main ma poussa à nouveau vers son cou. Je fermai les yeux et continuai ma dégustation.

-Et je dois faire quoi ?

-Tu devras veiller sur Sunniva, les jours où Ragnor s'absentera. Avec les charmes camouflant sa présence, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème. Mais..

-Ça va, j'ai pigé ..c'est du « au cas où » ? C'est ce type qui t'a demandé ça ?

-Oui et non, il me l'a demandé personnellement mais je dois retrouver Camille.

Intrigué, j'entrouvris les yeux, l'air dans le vague et me remémorait notre dernière rencontre lorsqu'elle me demanda de dissimuler son crime en signant son fichu contrat. _Sans cela..Nous n'aurions jamais pu retrouver le Livre Blanc._

-Camille ?

-Je te l'ai dit..il se passe des événements plutôt louches. Valentin sème déjà le trouble, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle ait rejoint ses rangs.

-Pourquoi ferait-elle cela ? Il veut tuer les créatures obscures..

-Certaines créatures ce sont joint à lui pour gagner en puissance..j'ignore de quelle puissance il s'agit, mais tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il détient la coupe et Camille l'a convoité également. Elle est bien plus ambitieuse que ce vous pouvez imaginer, et Magnus s'est montré bien trop laxiste avec elle.

Plus il parlait, plus je sentis la colère l'emporter sur toutes autres émotions. Son sang n'en devint que plus épicé..mais un désagréable frisson fit trembler mes mains dans un sentiment d'insécurité. Il me les agrippa, en les serrant fermement. Même si je n'en avais pas besoin, j'eus l'impression de manquer d'air. Je ne pouvais m'éloigner de sa nuque, car mes crocs et ma langue désiraient son sang. Or mon corps hurlait de m'éloigner de lui mes ses mains me retenaient. Je compris la fatalité de mon erreur en songeant qu'il fut docile..il en était rien de tout cela.

 _Je suis celui qui se retrouve captif._

* * *

Nos quatre Nephilim se tenaient sous la devanture du Pandémonium où le videur n'avait aucun mal à renvoyer chez eux les mineurs qui tentaient de s'introduire avec de fausses cartes, à la soirée organisée par le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Certainement des gamins avec la seconde vue, se disaient les créatures obscures. Le paranormal en intriguait plus d'un, mais les risques étaient tout aussi grand que leur intérêt pour ce monde. Dans la file, Jace et Clary maintenait le tête du groupe tandis qu'Isabelle n'avait pas quitté le bras de son frère dont l'humeur en semblait guère s'améliorer. Il ne traîna pas des pieds en chemin, mais depuis qu'il furent arrivés, il ne montrait plus une once de certitude à vouloir entrer dans le night-club. Les trois autres, gardaient en tête l'emportement violent du brun avant de quitter l'institut. Ils ne lui reprochaient pas le moins du monde mais s'étaient abstenus de dire quoi que ce soit. Pire, ils faisaient tous comme si de rien n'était. Le malaise les entouraient. Seul Jace désirait au plus vide en discuter avec son frère, mais il préféra attendre leur entrevue avec Magnus.

-Tu es sûr que cela était une bonne idée de leur parler de ça ? Questionna Clary faisant allusion à la révélation que Jace décida de faire en chemin, au sujet de l'embuscade sur le bateau et de l'aide de la nouvelle rune de Clary. Alec fit comme si de rien était tandis qu'Isabelle s'outra ouvertement de leur mensonge. Néanmoins, l'excitation la gagna bien vite en réalisant que la faculté de Clary pourrait apporter une nouvelle force à leur équipe.

-Cela ne servait à rien de leur cacher plus longtemps Clary. De toutes manières, ils l'auraient appris ce soir, en même temps que Magnus. Lui pourra nous éclairer.

-Je suis d'accord, mais pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dis au moment du repas, dans ce cas là ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils et, passant un coup d'oeil à Alec, par dessus son épaule, il se garda bien de parler de la conversation qu'ils eurent dans la chambre de l'aîné.

-Il y a suffisamment eu de secrets comme ça, je crois.

Quand ce fut enfin à leur tour de passer, le videur fit briller ses yeux de loup après avoir renifler l'odeur

du sang des chasseurs d'ombre.

-Magnus ne convie pas de Nephilim à ses soirées. Allez-vous en.

-Nous justement à sa demande..mais de toutes façons, cela n'a jamais été un problème auparavant. Signala Isabelle.

-Depuis que les sbires de Valentin rôdent, c'en est un de problème. Fichez-moi le camp d'ici où j-

-Où tu quoi ? Questionna malicieuse. A la surprise générale, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn surplombait de son mètre quatre vingt cinq le loup qui, aussi baraqué soit-il s'écarta en et laissa le sorcier saluer les Nephilim.

-J'ai conscience que tu faisais ton travail, mais ces personnes là peuvent entrer. Ne t'en fais pas, ce sont les seuls chasseurs d'ombre présents ce soir, continu de jeter tous ceux que ton flair ne peut sentir..dans tous les sens du terme mon mignon.

Le loup opina et laissa les quatre Nephilim entrer et suivre Magnus. Ce dernier se mit de biais et fit glisser ses invitées derrières les rideaux où se tenait le carré VIP. Il n'omis pas de constater qu'Isabelle n'avait pas lâché le bras de son frère. Néanmoins, avant que tous deux ne se glisse comme les autres derrière les rideaux, il stoppa leur marche d'un geste de la main et sourit à Isabelle.

-Puis-je accaparer son bras, le temps d'une discussion ?

Alec arqua un sourcil, l'air défiant mais dit à sa sœur de rejoindre Jace et Clary à l'intérieur du carré VIP. La cadette jeta un regard, l'air soupçonneux, aux deux hommes qui malgré le malaise palpable entre les deux, se cherchaient du regard. Elle capitula et leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui confirma sa lassitude de les savoir si gauches envers l'un l'autre. Une fois en tête à tête, se fut Alec qui parla le premier.

-Je pensai que nous discuterons tous ensembles..

-C'est le cas, Alexander. Mais je tenais à garder une autre discussion à part.

-Pourquoi .. ? Questionna le Nephilim, l'air peu convaincu.

Le sorcier l'attira vers l'arrière salle du bar. Alec se frotta l'avant bras, ressentant un désagréable air froid le parcourir. Il n'avait guère pris le temps d'enfiler sa veste en cuir avant de partir. Seul son sous pull habillait son buste, le froid le traversait bien aisément. Magnus remarqua les tremblements le long du corps de son cadet et s'approcha précautionneusement de lui, comme si le moindre geste brusque l'effraierait. Le visage dégagé après avoir laissé ses cheveux tirés vers l'arrière, le visage d'Alec semblait apparaître pour la première fois au sorcier. Du bout des doigts il effleura son menton et s'approcha du creux de son oreille.

-Certaines paroles ne concernent que « nous », Alexander.

Gardant quelques centimètres de distance entre eux, Magnus passa ses mains le long des épaules et des bras glacés d'Alec qui ne parvint pas à contrôler les rougeurs sur le haut de ses joues. Néanmoins, ses sourcils froncés trahirent son agacement.

-Tes muscles sont tendus.. qu'est-il arrivé, tu semblais bien accablé tout à l'heure au téléphone.

Ces simples mots firent craquer Alec qui passa une main sur son visage afin de garder le contrôler de soi-même. Magnus continua de réchauffer ses bras, et usa de sa magie pour cela. La lumière qui se dégagea des flammes bleues amusèrent les ombres qui se mouvaient sur leur profil.

-Valentin a attaqué la cité des os.. Plusieurs prisonniers sont morts ainsi que les frères silencieux résidant dans la cité..Quand je suis arrivé, Jace et Aldertree étaient inconscients et l'épée mortelle avait disparu.

Les yeux chat de Magnus apparurent sans aucun contrôle de sa part. _Des frères silencieux.. ? Mais comment, qui a pu atteindre les frères silencieux ?_ Il tourna son attention vers la porte menant à son bar ainsi que son carré VIP, puis demanda :

-Jace semblait allait bien. Comment se porte votre Directeur.

-Ils n'ont pas été touchés par les démons, les iratzes ont suffi à les soigner mais ils ont encore besoin de repos.

-Hn..toi aussi on dirait. La noirceur de tes cernes délimite les blancheurs de tes joues.

Ces dernières prirent une faible couleur pêche.

-Bon..plus si blanches que cela. Sourit-il.

Alec se garda bien de sourire et défia du regard son aîné.

-Nous aurions parlé de tout cela avec les autres. Venir ici ne servait à rien, Magnus.

-Si..je tenais à m'excuser pour mon attitude de cet après-midi.

-Tu étais chez toi. Tu as simplement jugé que je n'avais rien à faire dans ta demeure, c'est ton droit.

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'il n'était jamais simple d'échanger avec le brun quand il était dans un tel état d'esprit fermé.

-Non, mais tu t'écoutes parler des fois ?

-J'écoute surtout ce qu'on me dit et j'en ai marre. Pesta le demi-ange qui se dégageait des bras de Magnus, maintenant hébété par l'attitude hostile d'Alec : Maintenant je veux comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Avec où sans toi.

-Hé ! Magnus rattrapa Alec par le poignet avant qu'il ne sorte de l'arrière salle. Ça veut dire quoi ? S'empressa t-il à demander, plus ou moins inquiet et agacé.

-Tu dis que je ne suis bon en faire qu'à ma tête, mais ce n'est pas moi qui essaie d'éloigner l'autre en ce moment. Murmura simplement Alec. Son calme n'était qu'un leurre, car le froid dans sa voix était aussi désagréable que celui de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

-Ok.. fit simplement le sorcier. Soupirant, il capitula et désigna d'un signe concis de la tête la sortie. Alec, enroula son buste de ses bras et n'attendit pas le sorcier pour rejoindre le carré VIP où Jace, Clary et Isabelle le toisèrent curieusement. Magnus entra peu de temps après et tous deux prirent place sur des sièges opposés. Isabelle se promit de leur secouer les puces plus tard. Oui, elle se le promit..

-Alec ! S'enjoua Michaël qui, commençant à faire connaissance avec les autres, se questionnait sur la réelle présence du brun.

Ce dernier ne put cacher son sourire plus longtemps face à la simplicité et l'enthousiasme de l'archange.

-Ton parabataï m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi ne pas avoir prévenu plus tôt de ce drame ? Tu aurais pu être blessé et-

-Je vais bien. L'interrompit Alec, la tempête était déjà passée quand je suis arrivé. Je devais avant tout faire évacuer les blesser et prévenir les forces de l'Enclave. Ils analysent toujours le terrain.

-Quelque chose m'échappe un peu..Je ne veux guère t'offenser Blondin, mais je croyais que Valentin en avait après toi, qu'il voulait te récupérer.

-C'était le cas..mais étrangement, c'est comme s'il m'avait laissé le choix. Soit le suivre pour récupérer l'épée mortelle ou bien sauver les survivants.

-Il se joue de nous. Bien sûr que tu n'aurais jamais laissé un blessé derrière. Cracha Alec, dont l'indignation fit sourire Jace qui tapota avec fermeté la cuisse de son aîné.

Magnus détourna le regard et fit apparaître sur la table basse devant eux tous, des cocktails divers et variés.

-Préparés par mes soins ! Je vous en prie, servez-vous. Il haussa les sourcils et se servit le premier : On va en avoir besoin je crois.. marmonna t-il dans sa barbe.

Tous se servirent, mis à part Alec et Michaël. Ce dernier avoua simplement ne pas boire, tandis que le brun ne donna aucune raison. Il ne désirait simplement pas à avouer sa fatigue qui pesait déjà lourdement sur lui, et tenait également à garder les idées clairs pour ce soir.

-En tous cas, si ce Valentin à l'épée Mortelle il est de notre devoir à tous de la récupérer avant qu'il ne l'active. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il en avait après le monde obscure.

-Pourquoi vous montrez-vous si grave au sujet de cette épée. Je pensai que seule la coupe Mortelle avait une réelle nécessité.

Michaël ne put cacher son air railleur. Mais Alec sut déceler une pointe d'outrance dans sa voix.

-Pourquoi avoir créer trois armes Mortelle si uniquement la coupe n'a d'utilité ?

La brune se garda bien de répondre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spéciale cette épée ? Je m'en suis approchée, mais uniquement pour m'aider à retrouver ma mémoire. Fit Clary.

-Ce n'est qu'une simple épée de jugement, je ne comprends pas ce que Valentin voudrait en faire. Renchérit Jace.

C'en fut trop pour Michaël qui tomba littéralement des nues.

-Mais comment la lignée des Nephilim en est arrivée là .. ? Murmura t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'aux autres. Mais Jace prit la mouche, et pesta envers le roux.

-Nous n'avions pas fini les présentations avant le retour de Magnus et de mon frère. On peut savoir d'où vous sortez et ce que vous nous voulez ?

-Jace, Michaël n'est pas une mena- Commença Alec qui fut rapidement interrompu par l'archange.

-Vous, je ne vous veux rien du tout. Avoua t-il, dès plus simplement. Je tenais à parler avec le jeune Alec, j'ignore l'utilité d'autant de monde ici.

-Ils ont tous besoin de comprendre, Micky. Intervint le sorcier d'un geste expressif de la main qui tenait son cocktail. Son regard se posa lourdement sur Alec qui ne lui adressa aucun signe.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas je vais me présenter. Rétorqua simplement le roux qui adressa un regard curieux à Alec : as-tu ta stèle sur toi ?

-Ah, eux..oui. Le brun la sortit.

-Tu connais la rune de mémoire ?

Alec opina et comprit où voulait en venir l'archange.

-Jace, donne moi ta main.

-Pourquoi ?

-Discute-pas, donne.

Le blond pesta mais fit ce que lui demandait son aîné. Alec s'appliqua à tracer la rune qui connecta leur mémoire autour d'un souvenir bien précis, choisi par le brun. Jace vit alors les ailes de l'archange..le maléfice de Magnus..le loft dévasté.. Son _parabatai_ délivrant l'archange.. Il vit, tout ce qui concernait l'identité de _Mika'el._

-Par l'Ange..Soupira Jace, une fois le souvenir estompé. Pantelant, il dévisagea curieusement l'archange qui sut dès lors, qu'il n'était désormais plus un inconnu aux yeux du blond.

-Alec, qu'as-tu montré à Jace ? S'enquit Isabelle. Alec jeta un coup d'œil incertain vers Michaël qui l'encouragea à répéter son geste sur sa sœur et sur Clary. Cependant, une fois le processus achevé, Alec le fut également, vidé de peu d'énergie qui lui restait. Magnus se hâta pour l'aider à se rasseoir et remarqua la fine couche de sueur sur son front. _Encore sa fièvre ?_

-Merci. Dit simplement le demi-ange en repoussant gentiment le sorcier. Michaël s'excusa soudainement.

-Je ne pensai pas que tu étais épuisé à ce point.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Jace de nous transmettre le souvenir ? Questionna Clary.

Michaël fut interrompu par Alec qui le devança.

-Si ce n'est pas le porteur originel du souvenir, alors le processus de partage est erroné.

-Tu étais au courant de ce qu'il était ? Fit soudainement Jace à Magnus que reprit sa place.

-Oui. Mais dans mon cas, je ne pouvais rien dire.

-J'ai bien compris..Mais le souvenir ne nous donne aucun détail au sujet de comment cela vous est arrivé.

-Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas eu la chance de découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Répondit froidement Alec, dont les sous-entendus agacèrent Magnus. Isabelle comprit que toute cette histoire avait engagé la querelle entre les deux hommes.

-Alec, je suis certaine que Magnus avait une bonne raison de te tenir éloigné.

-Et je suis enfin prêt à te la révéler, Alexander.. Rétorqua doucement le demi-démon qui ne tenait plus à se courroucer par le Nephilim. Ce dernier tourna la tête, afin de cacher les rougeurs sur son visage. Il se sentait tout autant épuisé par cette querelle et commençât à se sentir honteux.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, les verres se vidèrent et Michaël termina enfin son histoire. Magnus reçut entre temps un message de la part de Catarina qui ne devait plus tarder à arriver. Tous restèrent muets un moment encore brassés par toutes ces révélations et quand Clary voulut prendre la parole, une faible sanglot attira l'attention. Tous furent surpris, à l'exception de Michaël qui vint s'asseoir aux côtés d'Alec qui se laissa être consoler par l'archange.

-Que se passe t-il ? Questionna le brun en effleurant ses joues humides : Pourquoi je pleure ?

-Ce n'est pas toi qui pleure, Alexander.

Le dénommé posa enfin en regard, autrement emplie que par la colère mais par l'incompréhension, vers Magnus dont les yeux de chat détaillaient chaque caresse que Michaël adressait à son Nephilim. Alec repoussa simplement le roux tout en séchant du revers de ses mains ses larmes dont il ignorât la raison.

-Ça veut dire quoi, ce n'est pas lui pleure ? S'interrogea Jace qui ne comprenait pas le soudain chagrin peint sur le visage de son parabataï.

-Je pense que c'est à Michaël de dire la suite de l'histoire, car maintenant cela ne concerne qu'Alec. Déclara le sorcier qui fit apparaître entre les mains de son cadet, une petite boite de mouchoir. Ce fut plus fort que lui, mais Alec gloussa moqueusement derrière sa main. Ceci eut le dont d'agacer le demi-démon qui rougit d'embarras. Personne ne comprit réellement se qui se passait. Seul le Nephilim aux yeux bleus, maintenant posés avec amour sur le sorcier, voyait ce geste comme un message de réconfort. « Tout va bien ? Je m'inquiète également pour toi, tu sais ? » Voilà ce que les mouchoirs signifiaient.

-Merci.. Sourit-il.

De son côté, Michaël revint à sa place et se décida enfin à parler.

-Je vous ai dit que Gabriel avait eu besoin d'un ôte pour s'endormir et retirer à la fois son maléfice. Tout porte à croire que le jeune Alec soit l'ôte désigné par Gabriel.

-Les larmes sur tes joues ne sont pas les tiennes, mais celle de Gabriel qui écoutait en même temps que toi l'histoire que racontait Michaël.. Renchérit Magnus.

-Notre histoire. Et celui qui a dû réussir à soigner mes plaies et faire baisser ma fièvre l'autre nuit, c'est Gabriel. D'une façon où d'une autre s'il se manifeste c'est parce que tu es parvenu à sentir son existence en toi. Sinon, jamais il n'aurait pu agir ainsi en prenant le contrôle de ton corps.

-Est-ce que cela expliquerai aussi pourquoi je le trouve différent ? Intervint Jace qui, pourtant aussi ahuri que les autres, n'en fit rien et préféra rassembler le maximum d'éléments qui lui permettraient de comprendre ce qu'il se passe avec son _parabataï_.

-Qu'entends-tu par là ? Fit Alec, surpris par la remarque du blond.

-Tes visions par commencer. Cela vient de quoi ?

Alec reçut un regard interrogatif de la part de sa sœur et de Clary.

-Des visions ?

-Tu veux parler de rêve prémonitoire là ? S'étrangla Isabelle qui posa hâtivement son verre d'alcool.

Michaël intervint aussitôt.

-On en a déjà parlé avec Alec. Ceci n'a rien à voir avec Gabriel, je peux vous l'assurer. Il inspira profondément puis se lança dans de nouvelles explications.

-Vous autres, enfants de Raziel, êtes dotés de certaines capacités dont vous ignorez l'existence. J'ai l'impression qu'on vous a fait un véritable lavage de cerveau, ayant des répercutions sur la génération d'aujourd'hui.

-Toi en revanche, tu sembles en savoir long sur la matière. Pesta Jace, l'air railleur.

-Écoute Blondin, tu parles à un archange là. Et pas n'importe lequel puisqu'il est le commandant de toutes les armées céleste.

Dans un élan de véhémence, Jace posa violemment son verre sur la table et se dressa d'un air défiant face à Michaël.

-Qu'il nous explique alors pourquoi mon frère a ses visions ? Pourquoi son dos est accablé de marques étranges qui ont bien failli le vider de son sang tout à l'heure !

-Jace, ça suffit ! Siffla Alec entre ses dents serrées.

-Quelles marques ? S'interrogea Michaël ne comprenant visiblement pas de quoi il parlait.

-Alexander, ça a recommencé ? S'enquit Magnus qui ne put rester plus longtemps à sa place. Il s'assit près du brun qui tenta de calmer l'histoire.

-Hé, si on se posait pour prendre le temps d'expliquer les choses d'accord ? Face à toute une assemblée qui le fixait comme s'il était une bête foire, Alec soupira et décida d'ôter son sous pull : Aide-moi à retirer le bandage s'il te plaît.

Magnus s'exécuta et déroula la bande, légèrement brunit par le sang séchée, autour du buste de son Nephilim.

-Michaël.. Jace parlait de ça.

Une fois de dos, tout le monde put voir les boursouflures sur la peau d'ivoire du brun.

-Par l'Ange, Alec mais c'est quoi ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, Izzy.

-Il a ça depuis qu'il s'est réveillé du coma. Intervint le blond. Et tout à l'heure, la douleur que j'ai ressenti dans la cuisine provenait des mêmes endroits que les marques dans le dos d'Alec. Renchérit-il.

-Mais on a vérifié, tu n'as pas du tout ce genre de cicatrices dans le dos, Jace. Fit remarquer Clary.

-C'est normal. Lâcha soudainement Michaël enfin sorti de sa torpeur. Ces marques sont les preuves les plus évidentes que Gabriel est en train de se réveiller. Tu es..en train de faire tes ailes, Alec.

Tous le toisèrent d'un sceptique. Bien qu'Isabelle partit dans un fou rire hilare, ne pouvant s'empêcher de taper son poing sur la table basse, faisant ainsi tressauter les verres.

-Mon grand frère fait ses ailes.. pourquoi ses dents tant qu'on y est !

-Izzy ! S'empourpra Alec qui eut honte, aussi bien de la réaction de sa cadette que de la remarque qui fit pourtant sourire tout le monde, même l'archange.

-C'est mignon dans un sens. Tenta Clary qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas manifester son amusement aussi légèrement qu'Isabelle qui cachait son visage dans ses mains afin d'étouffer ses rires. Comprenant que ses cocktails étaient sûrement trop forts pour eux, Magnus fit disparaître toutes les boissons.

-Tu vas avoir une sacrée gueule bois demain matin, chère Isabelle. Fit le sorcier en agitant déductivement son index verni et bagué.

-On peut garder notre sérieux encore quelques temps, j'aimerai comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive ! S'emporta Alec dont la fatigue n'arrangeait rien. Tu entends quoi par, « faire mes ailes » ?

-Hé bien..en fait la remarque de ta sœur est plutôt juste. Quand un nouvel ange est crée, il a besoin de faire ses ailes. Ses premières ailes, tout comme un nourrisson avec ses premières dents. En détruisant son corps « physique », Gabriel a également détruit ses ailes. En se manifestant à travers ton corps, donc..sa nouvelle enveloppe « physique », de jeunes ailes vont également naître.

Du dos de la main, il effleura la colonne vertébrale du demi-ange qui ne put réprimer un frisson.

-Les marques vont rester ainsi encore un moment. Mais je vois que des _iratzes_ ont été tracées. Surtout, ne faites pas cela..

-Il était en train de perdre son sang, tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? S'emporta Jace.

-J'ai bien conscience que cette épreuve va être difficile à supporter. Les premières ailes sont toujours très douloureuses, mais les _iratzes_ ne feront que ralentir encore plus le processus. Les jours où tes ailes se manifesteront, tu devras impérativement te reposer. Les ailes ont besoin d'énergie pour sortir, elles vont alors puiser dans toutes les réserves possibles et ton aura est déjà des plus attirantes donc, tu vas le sentir passer.

Alec savait qu'il ne parlait pas directement de sa personne mais cette remarque l'embarassa quelque peu.

-Et si elles n'ont pas assez d'énergie à travers l'aura d'Alec, il va se passer quoi ? Demanda Clary qui gardait en mémoire les douleurs ressenties par Jace. Michaël posa un regard lourds de sens sur le blond qui comprit dors et déjà ce qu'il en était.

-Elles iront chercher une source proche de l'aura d'Alec, c'est ça ?

-En tant que _parabataï_ du jeune Alec, tu partages son âme et sa vie. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour toi d'être mis à l'écart. Si tu as ressenti les mêmes douleurs que lui, c'est parce qu'il était trop faible pour nourrir les ailes, elles ont donc pioché à travers votre rune _parabataï_.

-Non ! S'emporta Alec en haussant le ton. Il se rhabilla furieusement sans même prendre le temps de remettre son bandage. Comment je peux faire pour lui éviter cela ? J'ai bien compris..que je n'avais pas forcément le contrôle sur ce qu'il m'arrivait. Mais il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'empêcher à Jace de subir le contrecoup de ma faiblesse !

-Il n'y en pas, Alec. Et dis toi que si cela n'avait pas été ton _parabatai_ , les ailes auraient pu piocher chez une autre personne proche de toi.

-Qui ? S'enquit Jace.

Contre tout attente, ce fut Magnus qui répondit.

-Un membre de sa famille. Quelqu'un partageant le même sang qu'Alexander je présume. Or, la seule personne de sa famille proche de lui physiquement parlant, c'est Isabelle.

Michaël opina d'un air douloureux. Isabelle, enfin calmée, fut le nouveau sujet d'attention de toute l'assemblée.

-Dans ce cas c'est une bonne chose qu'on soit _parabatai_. Sourit Jace à Alec qui ne put en faire autant. Son esprit était en guerre contre lui-même. Laquelle des deux solutions était la pire afin de ne pas être rongé par le remord de choisir l'autre ?

-Pourquoi avoir choisi mon frère comme hôte ? Questionna innocemment Isabelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial pour attirer un archange ?

-La pureté même de son aura. Dans le souvenir qu'il vous a partagé vous avez bien du comprendre que lui seul était capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour me sauver. Gabriel était bien plus malade que moi, bien plus affaibli à cause de ses rêves qui l'épuisaient en plus de la malédiction. Deux solutions se proposaient pour lui. Se laisser mourir par la malédiction et décider le Très Haut de le faire renaître ou non. Ou alors, rechercher un hôte suffisamment pur, qui lui permettrait de se régénérer. Bien sûr, cela n'était pas sans risque. Mon boulot était de retrouver Alec afin de l'aider à prendre conscience que Gabriel siégeait en lui. Mais les marques dans son dos prouvent qu'il a dû faire face à Gabriel une fois.

-M-Mais non.. Rétorqua Alec, papillonnant d'incompréhension. Jusqu'à ce que tu nous dévoiles à tous la vérité, je n'ai jam-

Enfin, il réalisa que peut-être, avait-il déjà eu affaire avec Gabriel.

-La voix.. ce serait lui ?

-De quelle voit parles-tu, Alexander ?

-Tu sais.. quand j'ai ces visions, aussi bien en dormant qu'en étant éveillé. Par moment j'entends cette même voix.. qui jusqu'à aujourd'hui m'a en quelque sorte, confortée dans tout ça. Notamment dans mon coma, c'est en parti grâce à cette voix si je n'ai pas totalement plongée dans les abîmes de mon esprit. Je me souviens également avoir vu un silhouette mais..cette personne n'avait pas de visage. Juste d'incroyable cheveux blancs.

-C'est lui, aucun doute. Les cheveux blancs de Gabriel sont reliés à la pureté de sa force. Elle se manifeste par sa couleur. Par contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'avait pas de visage..

-Eh bien à l'inverse..au moment où il a disparu, seuls mes yeux se sont reflétés sur..cet étrange miroir d'eau. Ajouta Alec, sceptique par ses propres paroles. A parler ainsi, il craignait vraiment qu'on le prenne pour un fou. Or, tout le monde ici tenait simplement à comprendre. Il en déduit qu'ils étaient collectivement fous.

-Le reflet de l'âme. Fit Magnus, l'air songeur. Alexander, les oracles avaient pour habitude de se voiler les yeux ou de se rendre volontairement aveugle en s'arrachant les yeux.

Clary ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

-Ils pensaient que les songes que leur envoyaient les Dieux pouvaient avoir des effets dévastateurs sur leurs âmes. Or à l'époque, on avait pour habitude de titrer les yeux comme étant le reflet de l'âme. Gabriel a dû essayer de te faire comprendre que dorénavant, tes yeux seraient le reflet, pas seulement d'une seule mais bien de deux âmes.

-La mienne..et la sienne. Termina le demi-ange dans un murmure.

-Suite à cette manifestation, dans ton coma..inconsciemment tu as compris que tu subissais un changement. Gabriel commence à se réveiller, Alec.

-Combien de temps est-ce que cela va prendre ? Questionna Jace.

-Sûrement le temps pour lui d-

Un assourdissant acouphène extirpa Alec de la réalité. Le regard perdu dans le lointain de son esprit, les informations s'accumulant dans son esprit, commencèrent à faire sens et lien parmi tout ce qui était survenu ces dernières semaines. Ses songes..il comprenait qu'il en était le seul responsable. Son don de clairvoyance s'était éveillé après s'être longuement entraîné à contrôler et utiliser son aura comme le faisaient déjà de bien rares Nephilim. Enfin, il avait la réponse au sujet de l'identité du propriétaire de cette voix qui se manifestât tant de fois dans son esprit. Les fois où il versa des larmes..ce n'était autre que la tristesse de Gabriel qui lui suppliait de prendre conscience de son existence. Tant d'émotions qu'il pouvait désormais expliquer, donner du sens à tout ça..tant de sentiments.. _Des sentiments ?_ Remontant encore une fois le temps, il se souvint des caresses et des baisers langoureux échangés avec Magnus..et du visage de Michaël qui était alors apparu dans son esprit, sans aucun raison apparente jusque là. Cette étrange attirance dont il ignorât comment en dépeindre la cause. _Ce n'était pas moi.._

-Une fois qu'il aura fait ses ailes, je suis certain que Gabriel sera en mesure de revenir parmi nous. Sourit Michaël dont les yeux cuivrés s'animaient d'une aimante lueur.

Alec resta ainsi, à fixer Michaël et tout en faisant barrière sur paroles des autres, il se concentra sur les pulsations de son propre cœur. Rien..juste l'anxiété, mais pas cette douleur qui le prenait aux tripes lorsqu'il..

-Alexander ?

Tressaillant des épaules, la voix du demi-démon brisa la bulle dans laquelle s'était enfermé le Nephilim qui soupira presque de soulagement en ressentant enfin cette douleur à l'estomac, et son cœur qui tressautait parfois un peu plus vite, toujours plus fort et encore toujours dès qu'il voyait Magnus. Et rien qu'avec ceci, Alec pria silencieusement, au plus profond de lui que rien ni personne ne pourrait le faire se détourner du sorcier. Il en oublia sa stupide querelle et libéra un éclatant sourire qui étonna la foule. Une foule, qui se détourna sur l'entrée fracassante d'une femme bleue aux courbes attrayantes.

-Mon chaton pailleté ! Je te ramène un adorable vampire qui prétend te connaître.

-Pitié, sortez-moi de là.. pleurnicha Simon qui se trouvait enfermé dans une toute petite fiole en verre.

-Simon ?!

-Clary ?! S'étrangla le vampire dont la voix fut retenue dans la fiole, tout comme le reste de lui d'ailleurs.

-Enfin, te voilà ! Tu sais que tu as deux bonnes heures de retard, Catarina !

-Je sais.. mes sauver des vies ça ne doit pas avoir de retard à l'inverse d'une soirée organisée par un sorcier déluré.

-Mais je t'en prie ! Je ne frappe les blessés, moi.

-Oh ça va hein ! Tu vas me le reprocher jusqu'à quand ?

-Je ne te reproche rien ma douce, juste ton retard de deux heures. Oh et, relâche Shelton. Le pauvre a déjà eu une vie assez tourmenté.

-Simon ! Cria le jeune vampire dans sa fiole.

-Bah alors le vampire, on joue au génie de la lampe ? Se moqua Jace. T'es bon qu'à te faire attraper ma parole.

-Arrête Jace. Pesta Isabelle qui prit la fiole entre ses mains.

Mettant un terme à toute cette cacophonie, la voix rauque de Michaël s'éleva.

-Je suppose que vous êtes l'amie de Magnus. Fit-il en s'adressant à Catarina qui lui sourit poliment.

-Enfin sur pieds. C'est rassurant, vu votre état j'avais peur de ce que pouvait m'annoncer Magnus.

Le roux répondit à son sourire puis rétorqua.

-Les archanges ont la peau dure vous savez.

-Un archange ? Répéta l'argentée d'une voix suraiguë.

Magnus se frappa le visage, comprenant qu'il avait oublié de préciser ce détail au téléphone. Michaël fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Alec qui était resté timidement en retrait. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, ne comprenant guère ce qu'il se passait maintenant.

-Elle n'était pas au courant ? Mais tu m'as pourtant assuré l'avoir appelé, non ?

Magnus agita son doigt comme pour réfuter les paroles du roux.

-On a eu beaucoup à penser aujourd'hui, même le plus parfait des hommes commet des erreurs !

-Hé ! Je suis toujours dans fiole, beugla Simon qui remarqua bien que l'attention n'était plus du tout tournée sur lui.

-J-J'ai frappé un archange..avec le couvercle d'une poubelle..j'ai vraiment osé.. ?

Sentant ses jambes se flageller, la demoiselle posa une main sur rebord d'un des fauteuils disposés en cercle autour de la table basse. Magnus se rua vers son amie afin de l'aider à s'asseoir.

-Voyons, ne te mets dans un tel état ! Regarde comme il est plein de vie maintenant.

-Donne moi un truc fort, Magnus. Super fort ! J'ai besoin d'oublier ma misérable vie..

-Hé ! Le dépressif mélodrame c'est moi d'habitude !

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut s'occuper de mon meilleur amie, s'impatienta Clary.

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel et s'apprêta à délivrer le pauvre vampire quand soudain sa mémoire se rafraîchit quelque peu.

-Si Catarina a un retard de deux heures, toi vermine, tu as un retard d'une semaine et trois jours sur ton paiement ! Gronda le sorcier.

-Tu connais ce vampire ? S'interrogea la sorcière qui retira le verre de Rhum rempli de glaces contre son front.

-Bien sûr, ce vaurien réclame ma protection et n'est même pas fichu de récupérer un bracelet !

-Je l'ai sur moi, ton horreur ! Fais-moi sortir de là et je te la donnerai !

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait. Magnus claqua des doigts et libéra Simon de la fiole. Son corps reprit une taille normale mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'examiner partout afin de s'assurer d'être en un seul morceau.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon D- Rah, mais vais-je être en mesure de dire ce mot ?

Toujours à l'écart, Alec avait l'impression d'être totalement déconnecter du monde tant son regard devenait flou et qu'il luttait pour maintenir ses yeux ouverts. Les piaillements des uns comme des autres l'épuisaient au plus haut point mais se permit de faire comme plus tôt et il s'enferma dans une bulle insonorisée. Tout ce qu'il était en mesure de faire..c'était de regarder avec une tendresse incontrôlée le sorcier qui semblait aussi agité que le reste du groupe. Tout le monde était plus ou moins chamboulés par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, Alec le premier. Mais si les autres manifestait ceci dans l'excitation et l'énervement lui aurait donné son royaume pour un peu de calme. Tant éloigné de tout, il ne remarqua que bien tard le main qui caressait sa nuque.

-Tu tiens à peine debout. Murmura Michaël qui se tenait également en retrait.

Alec, les yeux brumeux bien qu'il ne but aucun verre, parvint à étirer un petit sourire.

-Je me damnerai pour un matelas. Soupira t-il.

Michaël fit mine de balayer les alentours avant de reposer ses yeux cuivrés dont une lueur étrangement chaleureuse fit trembler le brun, car elle lui rappela cette étincelle qui brillait parfois dans les yeux Magnus quand il ne regardait que lui. Le roux continua sur le même ton.

-Cela te dérange si on sort un moment ? Je dois te parler..

Trop fatigué pour s'interroger plus. Alec acquiesça et tous deux s'éclipsèrent hors du carrée VIP où tous les autres, trop éméchés et piaillant les uns sur les autres, restèrent sans remarquer leur absence. Une fois à l'extérieur, l'air frais de la nuit joua sur le corps d'Alec à cause du fort contraste avec la chaleur étouffante du night-club, où s'agitait Terrestres et Créatures Obscures. Une volute de buée s'échappa entre ses lèvres tandis que ses dents s'entrechoquaient à causes des tremblements qui parsemait son corps.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Questionna t-il en se tournant vers l'archange.

Alec, ne reçut aucune réponse à cette question. Du moins, pas le genre de réponse qu'il espérait naïvement. Se retrouvant acculé contre le mur du night-club, les yeux bleus du Nephilim n'eurent cette fois aucun mal à s'ouvrir tant la surprise le foudroya. Michaël le surplombait de son corps, bien plus chaud que le sien, mais Alec ne faisait déjà plus du tout attention à son corps gelé. Le désespoir qui traversait son corps fut provoqué par le baiser appuyé de l'archange qui maintenant fermement les épaules du demi-ange. Alec commença par repousser gentiment le roux qui ne semblait pas vouloir mettre un terme si tôt à leur baiser. Le brun s'agita un peu plus vigoureusement, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit claquant fasse écho dans le silence du quartier.

Pantelant, Alec s'essuya les lèvres du revers de sa main encore tremblante de colère. Michaël essuya du pouce le sang qui perla de sa lèvre légèrement ouverte. Une lueur orangé luisit et referma la plaie.

-N-Ne me confonds pas avec Gabriel..Menaça Alec dont la dureté de sa voix faussement calme blessait bien plus qu'elle n'y paraissait.

-Pardon. Murmura le roux, dont la voix se brisa tout comme le cœur de son cadet qui se figea sous les yeux larmoyant de l'archange dont les regrets et le chagrins s'entremêlaient péniblement. Ses excuses furent sincères.. _Ton désespoir également._ Songea Alec qui laissa Michaël caresser son visage.

-Cela fait dix-huis ans..souffla t-il en retenant ses sanglots. Il est si proche et pourtant encore inatteignable.

Le Nephilim ne sut ni quoi répondre, ni quoi faire. En tant que chasseur d'ombre, jamais il ne s'était posé de question au niveau de la marche à suivre, ou encore sur comment mener sa vie. Puisqu'il pensait avoir sa vie déjà toute tracée. Quand il partait en mission..il ne craignait pas la mort. Quant il voyait sa fratrie s'en aller en au combat..il savait avec nonchalance qu'ils ne reverrait plus ses proches. En face de lui, un homme qui connaît la guerre encore mieux que lui. La Mort, il l'a sûrement déjà embrassé. Et pendant dix-huit ans, il avait vécu dans un désespoir enchaîné par le doute et allégé par l'amour. Alec savait qu'aujourd'hui, la vie d'un chasseur d'ombre n'était pas déjà écrite..Et en tant qu'homme, il avait encore tant à découvrir. Enfin, il pouvait éprouver du désir et aimer passionnément. _Depuis que Magnus est arrivé dans ma vie..j'ai compris._ Ce soir, il comprit et ne désirât jamais traverser, ce part quoi Michaël fut passé. _Dix-ans d'attente, dix-huit ans de chagrin et de solitude.._ Pour l'histoire d'un court instant, Alec laissa profiter Michaël d'une étreinte aimante..qui n'était malheureusement qu'à sens unique.

 **Alec :**

Nous revînmes auprès des autres quelques minutes plus tard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla de ce qu'il venait de se passer et fîmes de notre mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître mais j'avais si peur que mon visage me trahisse encore que je pus m'empêcher de regarder mes pieds en marchant. Notre retour ce fit plus remarquer que notre sortie. Tous nous toisèrent curieusement mais je n'avais plus la force et encore moins l'envie de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Où étiez-vous partis ? Fit Isabelle qui voulut me faire asseoir à ses côtés. Mais je refusai son offre.

-Je vais rentrer..réussis-je à articule. Restez si cela vous chante, je ne tiens plus debout.

-Quoi ? Mais tu ne vas pas rentrer tout seul ? S'indigna ma sœur qui voulut protester mais Magnus intervint.

-Vous avez tous besoin de repos, Isabelle.

Le calme de sa voix..sa douceur..me firent du bien.

-Où comptez-vous passer la nuit ? Questionna la jeune femme qui se prénommait Catarina. Je me rendis compte que j'avais à peine pris le temps de lui parler. Michaël lui adressa un sourire poli.

-Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Rétorqua t-il simplement. Merci à vous, pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

La sorcière se mit un glousser, l'air d'être charmée. _Elle est marrante.._ Me dis-je en sentant un sourire niais fendre mes lèvres.

-Tu ne l'hébergeais pas ? Questionna Clary à Magnus qui fit apparaître un cocktail dans ses mains. Il pouffa d'un air snob.

-Je ne fais pas chambre d'hôte. De plus, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'avait guère envie que je lui propose quoi que ce soit.

Mon esprit eût beau être dans le brouillard, je reconnus l'attitude qu'avait Magnus de se montrer fier voire un tantinet distant lorsqu'il en avait plus qu'assez de se montrer courtois. Il agit ainsi un peu avec tous ceux qui lui adressèrent la parole durant les vingt dernières minutes qui précédèrent notre départ.

-On a pas eu les réponses à toutes nos questions. Souleva Jace.

Michaël hocha la tête. La lumière des néons plaqués contre la devanture du Pandémonium créaient des jeux d'ombres sur nos visage.

-On aura d'autres occasions de se voir.

-Ne t'avises pas de disparaître du jour au lendemain, fis-je, les bras enroulés autour de mon buste. Malgré l'incident d'un peu plus tôt, je gardai en mémoire la gravité de la situation. Et sans Michaël, nous n'étions sûrs de pour voir surmonter seuls ce qui nous attendait. Ses yeux cuivrés tremblèrent en croisant les miens. Les remords emplies dans ses précédentes excuses me revinrent en mémoire, dans un écho semblable à des lamentations. Je fis signe aux autres de partir devant. Jace fronça les sourcils, paraît à protester mais Clary le tira par le bras ainsi que Simon. Je me tournai vers ma sœur qui posa sur ma personne un regard lourd de sens.

-Il est gentil..mais pas assez de paillettes à mon goût.

-De quoi tu parles, pouffai-je alors que je n'essayai pas vraiment de comprendre.

-Toi et Magnus..vous êtes réellement fâchés ou bien.. Elle lança un signe de tête concis vers Michaël : C'est sa gueule d'ange qui te plaît ?

-Holà..ces de dire des conneries et rentres donc à l'institut avec les autres. Je vous rejoins très vite.

Ma cadette leva les yeux aux ciel puis sourit d'un air railleur.

-Tu sais.. avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Aldertree, je suis presque certaine que ton absence de cette nuit n'aura besoin d'aucun justificatif.

Je ris sans amusement, plus par exaspération.

-Si je trouve de quoi me mettre sous la dent, je te bip.

Elle me donna une tape contre mon bras avant de rire avec légèreté.

-Il y a des fois où j'ai du mal à reconnaître mon frère, tu sais ça. Me dit-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe de ses chaussures à talons pour venir embrasser ma joue. A plus tard.

-Ouais..

Tandis qu'elle rejoignit les autres en talonnant hâtivement vers eux, d'autres pas, plus lents et plus sourds s'approchèrent de moi.

-Une fille bien sage.

Je grimaçai. Ma sœur n'était pas désagréable mais de là être titré de sage..J'en fus moins sûr.

-Elle comprend ce qui est bon pour les autres..

-C'est vrai qu'elle peut se montrer bien plus mature que ses aînés. Un peu décalée, mais elle a la tête sur les épaules.

Décrochant mon attention du petit groupe qui me distançait, je me tournai vers Michaël et dis aussi sérieusement que la fatigue pouvait me le permettre.

-Jace a raison, nous avons encore tant de questions. Avant que Michaël ne s'en aille, je désirai lui en poser au moins une qui généraliserait nos doutes.

-Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe ?

-Je me demandai s'il était possible pour nous, les Nephilim, de créer de nouvelles runes ? Questionnai-je en faisant tourner hypothétiquement ma main.

-Pas à ma connaissance.. Pourquoi ? C'est ce que tu as vu dans tes visions ?

Je réfutai sa question d'un claquement de langue.

-Pas tout à fait..J'ai bien vu quelque chose de semblable mais quelque chose me chiffonne.

Michaël fit mine de regard autour de nous puis se pencha discrètement et murmura :

-Écoute, on en reparlera plus tard. Ne te torture plus l'esprit pour ce soir. Je vais retourner à Eden pour quelques temps. Mais si vous tenez tant que ça à comprendre l'histoire des Instruments Mortels donnés par Raziel alors rendez-vous à la Citadelle Imprenable.

-Chez les sœurs de Fer ?

-Tout comme les frères Silencieux, elles sont d'excellentes historiennes..du moins dans mon souvenir. Mais quand je vois tout ce que vous ignorez j'ai peur pour votre lignée.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Et souris en coin.

-Alors reviens vite t'adonner à l'enseignement. Souris-je, d'un regard plissé par mes paupières alourdies de fatigue. Malgré ma contrariété éprouvée plus tôt, je n'arrivai pas à le détester.

-Rentre. Susurra t-il.

J'eus tout juste le temps de passer un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule pour me rendre compte que les autres étaient déjà bien loin de mon champ de vision, qu'au moment où je me tournai de nouveau face à Michaël, je ne vis qu'une traînée de plumes virevolter dans l'air et tomber silencieusement au sol. J'en attrapais l'une d'elles. _Il a dit que je faisais mes ailes..._ Je levai le nez au ciel et vis au dessus de ma tête la lune entamant sa décroissance. Dans la huitaine qui suivra la nouvelle lune naîtra, me dis-je.

-Ah- !

Mon dos se remit à se faire douloureux. Je tâtai sous mon vêtement et fus soulagé de constater que mes plaies ne s'étaient pas remises à saigner. Un bâillement à m'en faire décrocher la mâchoire s'échappa disgracieusement, comme un signal m'ordonnant de rentrer retrouver un lit. _Et pourtant.._ Une heure après le départ de mes cadets, je me trouvai toujours à poireauter dehors, devant le night-club de ce satané sorcier qui ne semblait pas décider à en sortir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'espère, bon sang.. Me questionnai-je en m'adossant contre un van arborant une couleur de carrosserie encor plus laide que celui de Simon. Mon portable -rendu par messire Bane dans le courant de la soirée- vibra à l'intérieur de la poche arrière de mon pantalon en cuir. Je le retirai du bout de mes doigts gelés et lu un message de la part d'Isabelle.

 _«Tu as donc trouvé de quoi te divertir ? Je ne vois pas ta bobine à la maison »_

Peu étonné qu'elle ne soit toujours pas endormie, je lui répondis hâtivement : _« Je chasse le sorcier »_

-Et tu penses être en mesure de l'attraper ?

Le regard toujours rivé sur mon écran de téléphone, je haussai les sourcils puis repris contenance en reconnaissant aisément le timbre de cette voix rauque et malicieuse. Je rangeai mon portable, mais toujours adossé contre le van je dis :

-Peut-être qu'en l'appâtant un peu, je l'attirerai dans mon filet.

-Eh bien vas-y, appâte-moi.

-Qui a dit que je te chassai, toi ?

Même sans le voir, je pus l'entendre sourire.

-Alexander..

Sa voix semblant morne me fit rater un battement. Aussitôt je levai mes yeux vers lui, perché sur le toit du van. Je pris appui sur le bord et grimpai à ses côtés me laissant ensuite être entraîné par Magnus qui s'allongea sur le dos. A califourchon sur son bassin, je me blotti contre lui afin de savourer la chaleur de son corps.

-Tu es glacé.. chuchota t-il en embrassant mes cheveux. Tes vêtements sentent le froid. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas rentré, je pensai que tu étais fatigué ?

-C'est le cas. Rétorquai-je sur le même ton, afin de ne pas briser cette bulle d'intimité qui nous couvait : Mais je ne pouvais pas rentrer.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêchait ?

Ma joue contre son torse, mes yeux étaient rivés sur le parking bondés de véhicules en tout genre, y comprit de bécanes modifiées par les vampires. Je les regardais mais ne les voyais pas pour autant..non, dans mon esprit, seul Magnus captait toute mon attention.

-Le fait que tu sois encore là..murmurai-je, laissant éclater la sincérité qui noyait mon cœur : Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te dire. Je n'aime pas être fâché contre toi.

-Moi non plus..mais en y réfléchissant, je l'ai bien cherché. Mon égoïsme t'a froissé.

-Hn..c'est juste que..Me redressant et m'asseyant en tailleur, je laissai ma phrase en suspens. Dans mon dos, je sentis son torse venir se coller doucement tandis qu'il frottait mes bras de ses mains. La magie qu'il diffusait à travers les caresses me réchauffèrent, agréablement : Je craignais que tu ne désirais plus de ce « nous ». Mais en j'ai finalement réalisé qu'en t'impliquant comme tu le faisais dans cette histoire..il en était rien. Tu y a toujours cru.

-Oh, chéri..

Timidement, je vins agripper délicatement le col de sa chemise avec le bout des doigts. Je calai ma tête sous son menton puis plongea mes yeux dans les siens. Mordorés et animés d'une étrange fièvre qui le fit paraître si vulnérable.

-Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir compris plus tôt tes sentiments, Magnus. Murmurai-je, la voix rempli de honte.

Une main serra mon épaule tandis qu'une autre leva mon menton vers son visage. Dans un soupire d'aise, je le laissai m'embrasser. Son baiser était totalement désinhibé de volonté. Seules la profondeur de son désir et de sa passion m'enivraient. Et ce baiser là, jamais je ne désirai y mettre fin.

 **Jace :**

Le retour se fit dans l'agitation due à tout ce que ne venions d'apprendre en une seule soirée. Ou plutôt, tout ce qui s'était écoulé en une seule journée nous remuait, tous, plus ou moins de la même manière. Même l'ami vampire de Clary avait été mis au courant de la disparition de l'épée mortelle, or lui semblait s'en ficher. Pour ma part, cela faisait déjà deux instruments mortels que je laissai filer et qui se retrouvaient désormais dans les mains de Valentin. La culpabilité était de mise, mais je gardai en mémoire qu'il était désormais impératif pour nous d'en apprendre plus sur cette épée. Les paroles de cet archange chevauchèrent mes doutes et mes réflexions sur tout cela. _Et puis il y a la nouvelle capacité de Clary..J'ai déjà du mal à comprendre ce qu'il arrive à Alec, pourquoi lui.., mais nous n'avons toujours aucune information sur ce qu'elle a été capable de faire, elle._

-J'espère qu'on va pouvoir être en mesure de clarifier tout ça rapidement. Me dis-je en me roulant sur le côté. Dès notre retour à l'institut. Isabelle et moi nous étions séparés et partîmes chacun de notre côté. Elle dans sa chambre, moi dans la serre. Je n'avais guère sommeil et préférai mille fois la température ambiante de cet endroit plutôt que le froid sec des chambres de l'institut. Quant à Clary, elle était toujours avec Simon et tous deux traînaient non loin de l'institut.

Depuis que le vampire avait débarqué au Pandémonium, ils ne s'étaient pas séparés du reste de la soirée. Il devait être proche de quatre-heures du matin, et je n'avais pas été rassuré d'apprendre qu'elle voulait faire une promenade nocturne avec l'autre. Je lui avais donné vingt-minutes, pas plus. Apparemment, tous deux avaient besoin de discuter. _On se demande bien de quoi.._ Pestai-je en mon for intérieur. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi ? Je n'étais plus en mesure d'attendre quoi que ce soit d'elle. _« L'aimes-tu d'un amour fraternel ? »_ Je me souvins ne pas avoir été capable de mentir à ce moment là. Plus que la pression de l'épée de vérité dans mes mains, le propre fait de me mentir à moi-même me fendit le cœur en deux. _« Du sang démon coule dans tes veines..tu es ma création parfaite, le shadowhunter ultime.. »_ Plissant les yeux comme pour me focaliser sur le lointain de mes pensées, je me remémorai les paroles que Valentin m'avait répétées chaque jour, durant ma captivité sur le tanker. _« Ce sang te rend plus fort..mais c'est aussi ce même sang qui te pousse à désirer Clarissa. Et c'est pour ça..que tu la désireras toujours »_

Grimaçant, je serrai les dents pour empêcher ma honte et ma rancœur déchirer le silence de ce lieu tranquille par mes cris. Je sentis un filet de sang perler du coin de ma bouche et se glisser le long de mon profil plaqué contre le sol verdoyant. Je me redressai mais restai allongé sur mes coudes et, fixant les petites fleurs jaunes qui pâturaient les brins d'herbes, je vis des tâches poisseuses souiller les pétales d'une de ses si belles fleurs. Petites, voire discrètes elles étaient loin d'être celles que nous remarquions dès notre entrée dans la serre. Mais je les adorai. Ce jaune si particulier, j'étais presque certain que Clary en connaissait la dénomination. Elle qui aimait peindre et dessiner, peut-être aurait-elle même été capable de me peindre une de ces si petites fleurs. Me laissant choir sur le côté, je gardai mon attention posée sur cette petite fleur que je tâchai de mon sang. Peu à peu, la fatigue me prit. Fermant les yeux, la journée se retraçait dans mon esprit à travers de nombreuses images qui défilaient en accéléré. Mais derrière toutes ces images, se trouvait ce parterre de fleurs où j'étais étendu. Et parmi ces fleurs, s'en dressai une à la couleur bien plus flamboyante. _Est-ce que je la souillerai également..si j'osai toucher cette fleur ?_

* * *

-Fais-moi de la place, Alexander.

-M-Mais tu m'écrases !

-Je vais te faire mal si tu n'écartes pas les jambes.

-Ça va, j'ai compris !

Enchevêtrés l'un sur l'autre, le chasseur d'ombre aux yeux bleus et le sorcier déluré s'étaient faufilés à l'intérieur du van, ne trouvant plus le toit du véhicule des plus confortables pour ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

-Tu peux me dire comment on s'en est retrouvé à forcer la porte d'un van ?

-Forcer ? Que nenni, ma magie a fait cela en douceur.

-Mais c'est trop petit, et les sièges ne se baissent pas ! Râla Alec qui se retrouvait coincé sur la banquette arrière les jambes bien trop impudiquement écartées à son goût, reposant littéralement sur les épaules de son aîné qui s'était difficilement placé entre les fines et longues jambes dont les courbes saillaient sous le cuir du pantalon.

-Malgré la simplicité de ta tenue, tu es un objet dangereux pour les yeux dans ce pantalon. Plaisanta Magnus qui glissa sa main le long du flanc arrière de la cuisse d'Alec. Rougissant violemment, il voulut refermer ses jambes par automatisme mais cogna la tête de son aîné : Ne les resserre pas quand je suis encore là ! Pesta t-il en se massant la tempe endolorie.

-P-Pardon..reflex. Bafouilla le brun.

Magnus sourit en coin puis s'approcha des lèvres rosés de son Nephilim qui loucha sur les siennes. _J'adore quand il fait ça.._ Pensa t-il, en dérobant un chaste baiser à son cadet.

-Je vais te donner envie de les écarter plus souvent, promis. Assura le sorcier qui vient coller son bassin contre l'entrejambe d'Alec. La fatigue de ce dernier s'était rapidement volatilisée. Les caresses électrisantes du demi-démon l'avaient suffisamment excité pour lui faire passer l'envie de dormir. De même pour Magnus, dont les baisers se firent plus pressants encore. Il sentit les bras de son demi-ange s'enrouler sensuellement autour de son cou, les doigts glissés dans ses cheveux coiffés en épis les firent se dresser sous les agréables frissons qui parcouraient son échine. Déjà pantelant, ils ne parvinrent pas pour autant à mettre fin au langoureux échange qui les excitait. Puis, se dressant pour retirer sa chemise en l'envoyer valser sur le tableau de bord, Magnus toisa d'un regard affamé le garçon pris sous sa coupe.

-J'ai atteint ma limite ce soir.. Lança t-il d'une voix rauque.

Alec n'en pouvait plus et ne se sentait plus à même de protester. Il n'en avait guère envie de toutes façons. Telle une poupée de chiffon, le sorcier le souleva le brun afin de retirer son haut noir. Mais ce n'était sans oublier les cicatrices dans son dos. Il prit la plus grande des précautions afin de lui éviter de ressentir l'inconfort de ce geste. Alec s'était ensuite embarqué dans un voyage vers le cou mate de son aîné qui grogna d'aise en sentant la langue de son Nephilim lécher sa peau.

-Je n'en étais pas certain..murmura Alec : Mais tu m'as l'air sensible au niveau du cou.

-Très. Rit Magnus qui avait fermé les yeux afin de se concentrer plus amplement sur la sensation de chaleur du souffle et du moelleux de la langue dans contre sa peau.

-Surtout là.. Fit remarque malicieusement Alec qui mordit très délicatement la pomme d'Adam du demi-démon qui grogna plus fort.

Tandis que son cadet semblait littéralement dévorer son cou, Magnus voulut malaxer les reins de son cadet me ce dernier geignît douleur.

-Excuse-moi..Chuchota Magnus, sincèrement navré d'avoir pu blesser son cadet. Il prit son visage en coupe et déposa de multiples baisers papillons sur ses lèvres.

-Hn.. ça va être contraignant si tu ne peux pas me toucher.

-Contraignant et frustrant. J'ai fait suffisamment d'efforts dans la soirée, j'ai envie de toi Alexander.

Câlinant son nez contre celui du sorcier qui sourit dans leur baiser, Alec demanda :

-Tu fais allusion..à notre querelle ?

-Non. Répondit simplement le sorcier, laissant planer le mystère.

Alec eut un geste de recul, et fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Magnus savait que son cadet était loin de comprendre, et il ne lui en fit guère de reproches. Son Nephilim tenta néanmoins.

-Tu parles.. de ce qu'on a dû interrompre ce matin dans la cuisine ?

Magnus rit avec légèreté avant de se remettre à embrasser le brun qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

-Laisse-tomber. Grogna t-il en profitant des caresses de son cadet.

Pendant un moment, seul le bruit humide de leurs baisers, le froissement de leurs vêtements et le glissement de leur peau caressant celle de l'autre se firent uniquement entendre. Puis, Alec comprit. _Il nous a vu.._

Entrouvrant les yeux, il fixa un point fixe derrière le dos de Magnus qui se courbait pour câliner son Nephilim.

-Tu savais qu'on était dehors..

Comprenant de quoi il parlait, le sorcier ne détourna néanmoins pas son attention de son activité et susurra entre deux baisers qu'il pressait contre le téton de son cadet.

-Évidement.. Les yeux fermés, il suçotait le bout de chair durcit par l'excitation. Puis, il ajouta : Je nous protégeai d'éventuels gêneurs, par des charmes. Si une personne que je considérai comme intruse, pénétrait mes charmes, ces derniers se seraient brisés de la même manière si quelqu'un à l'intérieur décidait de partir.

Alec eût un rire amer.

-Alors..tu as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ce fut à ce moment que Magnus relâcha la pression, en soupirant bruyamment. Il plia une des jambes de son cadet et passa en dessous afin de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la banquette arrière. Il massa ses paupières du pouce et de son index pus toisa sérieusement le brun qui avait rabattu ses jambes contre son buste.

-J'ai vu oui. Mais je n'ai rien à dire. Je te rappelle que nous ne sortons pas ensemble, je n'ai aucun droit sur ta vie. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

Malgré la véracité de ces paroles, et du calme évident dans la voix..Le cœur d'Alec se serra avec peine.

-Alors..tu le laisserai m'arracher à tes bras ?

Les sourcils du sorcier se haussèrent de surprise. Ils se savaient fou de l'un l'autre, mais lui ne se doutât par voir Alec être capable de se lier directement à lui comme s'il appartenait au sorcier. _Peut-être ai-je également sous estimé la confiance des sentiments qu'il me porte.._ Détaillant chacun des traits du visage de son Nephilim à la recherche du moindre doute, il demanda :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as frappé ?

-Parce qu'il m'a volé un geste dont il n'aurait jamais dû avoir le privilège d'obtenir. Du moins pas de ma part..

-Et qui peut l'avoir ? Là, en ce moment..à qui penses-tu ?

Alec se glissa à quatre pattes sur la banquette arrière dans remous qui fit couiner le cuir du siège mal entretenu sous son poids. Magnus glissa sur le dos et suréleva sa tête d'un bras, allongeant le reste de son corps sur le siège. S'allongeant de tout son saoul, les mains croisées sur le torse du sorcier, il vient poser son menton afin de ne pas briser le contact visuel entre ses yeux d'un bleu glacier, accentué par la noirceur et la longueur de ses cils et ceux mordorés de Magnus qui massait, du revers de sa main libre, la joue à la peau délicate du chasseur d'ombre.

-Toi. Murmura t-il. Magnus ne semblait jamais comprendre la leçon et se laissait toujours briser le cœur par la sincérité de son Nephilim. Empoignant sa nuque, il rapprocha son visage du sien afin de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles délicieusement chaudes et fines d'Alec. Elles s'emboîtaient à merveilles les unes contres celles de l'autre. Jamais de baisers ne semblaient avoir été si parfait pour Magnus, que depuis qu'il goûtât la bouche du demi-ange. Quant à ce dernier, il ne voulait en connaître aucune autre que celle du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, pour l'instant.

-Fais-moi l'amour. Demanda Alec dans un murmure. La certitude et l'envie dans son regard désarmèrent le sorcier qui se jeta sur le cou pâle qu'il baisa amoureusement. Ne supportant plus de ne pas pouvoir toucher plus le dos de son cadet, il défit la ceinture de ce dernier et desserra son pantalon. Dans un geste impulsif, il glissa ses mains sous le pantalon et la caleçon d'Alec et se délecta du hoquet de surprise qu'il lui arracha en venant masser ses fesses. Leurs caresses devinrent de plus en plus libidineuses. Alec s'attelait même à choyer la verge dressée du demi-démon dont la respiration se fit plus saccadée. Curieux de savoir jusqu'où la voix de son aîné pouvait s'élever, Alec cassa leur baiser et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sexe fier et vivace.

-A-Attends Alec. T'es pas obligé, t'as jamais fais ça je me trompe ?

-Tu me vois peut-être comme quelqu'un d'innocent, Magnus..Et même si dans un sens c'est la vérité, je suis loin d'être ignare. J'en ai envie.

-Ok..souffla dans une capitulation qu'il se surprit à trouver embarrassante, le sorcier qui reposait sa tête en arrière. Ses deux mains câlinèrent le visage et les cheveux de son Nephilim. Le regard fiévreux, Magnus ne put détourner son attention des gestes d'Alec.

-Oh putain..murmura t-il dans un soupire lubrique en sentant la chaleur de la cavité buccale de son cadet autour de sa queue. Quelques fines mèches tombèrent sur les yeux du brun. Magnus arracha chacune des bagues qu'il portait à ses doigts, et maintint avec fermeté les cheveux qu'il tira en arrière afin de dégager et la vue et le visage de son Nephilim afin de lui faciliter la tâche. Ce dernier lui adressa un « merci » étouffé par la hampe dans sa bouche. Magnus laissa s'échapper un gémissement rauque sous les vibrations que provoquèrent le son de la voix d'Alec contre son sexe. Le plus jeune s'en amusa et s'appliqua à trouver une position qui lui serait confortable afin de prendre la hampe, plus en bouche. La pression dans ses cheveux lui fit comprendre que son aîné était loin de trouver cela désagréable. S'étant bien garder d'avaler sa salive, Magnus glissait parfaitement dans sa bouche, tant qu'il parvint à l'engouffrer plus loin.

-A-Alexander..je te jure que t'es pas obligé. Peina à dire le demi-démon.

Ledit Alexander voulu protester, cependant cette fois-ci, il n'était plus en mesure de mouver ses lèvres pour faire autre chose de masser avec la queue de son aîné. Les frottements contre sa langue, ne laissèrent également pas indifférents. Au contraire, plus son mouvement de va-et vient s'accélérait plus sa langue vibrait, lui provoquant d'incroyables frissons dans tout son corps. Fébrile, ses propres gémissement raisonnèrent dans sa gorge, traversant le corps entier de Magnus qui se cambra.

-A-Ah- !

Plus qu'un gémissement, ce fut le premier cri qu'Alec arracha au sorcier. Et bien vite, les autres suivirent. Ses propres plaintes lascives excitèrent Magnus dont le bassin ne tint plus en place. Se calquant sur ceux de son Nephilim, il commença des mouvements de reins. Au bout des doigts, des éclats de magie s'échappèrent contre son gré. Si ses lèvres avaient été libres, un sourire se serait dessiné sur le visage d'Alec.

-Han..ah- ! Alexander..

Entre la chaleur de leur activité et les cris du sorcier, le visage d'Alec vira au rouge pivoine ainsi que ses lèvres dont la couleur pêche se fit plus prononcé. Magnus sentit sa verge se gonfler dans la gorge de son cadet et s'en inquiéta.

-Ch-chéri..Pas plus.. réussit-il à articuler, pantelant.

Alec comprit que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn était sur le point de libérer bien plus que des étincelles de magie. Mais le plaisir que sa propre langue ressentait lui empêchait d'arrêter maintenant. Bien trop vulnérable, Magnus se résigna.

-O-ok..mais n'avale pas.

Pour ne pas qu'une telle expérience arrive, le demi-démon obligea Alec à continuer, non dans sa gorge mais bien calmement dans sa bouche.

-Je t'en prie, n'avale pas... Dit-il, essoufflé.

-Hn..grogna sensuellement son cadet qui ajouta donc une main en plus de sa bouche pour branler son aîné.

-Han- bordel.. gémit fébrilement ce dernier.

Sa marque de sorcier brilla dans l'obscurité du véhicule. Son excitation était à son comble et son appétit fulminait tant que son aura démoniaque taquina l'air. Afin de démontrer la réciprocité de cette avidité, Alec laissa s'échapper son aura angélique que Magnus trouva formidablement goûteuse. La sentant traverser son âme, cette aura angélique venait s'ajouter à son plaisir comme une épice venant compléter un plat qui touchait à la perfection. Une fine pellicule de sueur fit luire sa peau mordorée. Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration palpitante. Les muscles de son ventre se contractaient tant le plaisir assaillait son corps. La tête jetée en arrière, les yeux fermés, et les lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper ses gémissements et ses cris..Alec se dit qu'il voulait tout de lui. Si bien qu'au moment où la jouissance frappa le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, son Nephilim ne gaspilla pas une seule goutte de la semence.

-Ah- ! Hh..Alexander.. souffla Magnus : J'avais dit non..

Le chasseur d'ombre fit encore quelques mouvements de va et vient afin d'aspirer les restes. Dans un bruit de succion libidineux, Alec libéra son aîné qui lâcha son dernier soupire tout en retombant mollement sa tête en arrière. Ses jambes repliées, de part et d'autre du corps du demi-ange entre ses cuisses, furent traverser de tremblements. Le brun l'aida à les étendre et massa ses hanches en espérant l'apaiser. En soi, le sorcier se sentit déjà très très détendu.

-Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que..Ses pommettes reprirent quelques couleurs.

-Tu joues les prudes après ce que tu viens de me faire ? Rit Magnus qui se demandait comment ne pas mourir de tendresse face à un être aussi mignon. Je comprends mieux ton : Innocent mais pas ignorant !

Ce fut autour du brun de rire, bien qu'embarrassé. Néanmoins, il était loin d'être déçu de sa première fellation.

-J'ai descendu tellement de verres ce soir que le goût a dû être horrible. Dit-il en se dressant sur ses coudes.

Alec fronça un peu les sourcils, l'air dubitatif, avant de ramper jusqu'au ventre du demi-démon.

-Je voulais me faire mon avis. Je suis un peu sceptique pour le goût mais ce n'était pas horrible non plus. Je l'aurai recraché sinon.

Magnus sourit et câlina la tempe de son cadet du bout de son nez. Des mots tendre s'apprêtèrent à sortir de la bouche du sorcier qui sursauta tout comme son cadet à cause du bruit claquant de la porte du van qui s'ouvrit à la volée. Une bande de quatre personnes aux allures typiquement terrestres les dévisageaient d'un air hébété. Quant à Magnus et Alec, ni l'un ni l'autre ne su quoi dire ou faire jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux qui se clamait être le propriétaire du van hurla :

-Déguerpissez de mon van ! L'homme tenta d'attraper l'un des deux gêneurs mais Magnus claqua des doigts afin de tous les maintenir immobiles.

-Il semble être l'heure de déguerpir, chéri. La réservation de notre chambre d'hôtel cinq étoile vient d'expirer.

-Tu m'étonnes.. Bafouilla Alec qui cru mourir de honte à être surpris dans un tel moment.

-Avant de partir..un petit souvenir. Annonça Magnus en sortant son portable.

-Mais qu'est-ce que t- ah !

Attirant Alec par les épaules, le sorcier prit une photo d'eux dans le van. Magnus faisait un clin d'œil et arborait un sourire rayonnant tandis qu'Alec affichait une expression adorablement confuse avec ses grands yeux bleus qui fixaient l'objectif.

-Je te jure.. Soupira le brun en récupérant leurs affaires.

Magnus ouvrit un portail et les fit atterrir dans sa propre chambre. Dans un soupir d'aise, l'aîné se jeta sur son lit et attira son cadet avec lui. Un langoureux baiser s'en suivit, mélangé de rires insouciants.

-Quelle nuit.. murmura Magnus.

Alec fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur l'abdomen finement musclé de son aîné, déviant peu à peu vers son entrejambe toujours à la vue de tous.

-Tu n'as même pas pris le temps de refermer son pantalon. Sourit-il, tout aussi euphorique que le demi-démon.

-J'ai vais pouvoir assouvir ta demande plus rapidement.. Rétorqua t-il en couchant son Nephilim sur le dos. Il essuya d'une caresse sur la joue la grimace de douleur qui tira les doux traits de son visage : Tu veux toujours que je te fasse l'amour ? Chuchota t-il au creux de son oreille. Alec hocha la tête.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles pas ? Questionna Alec sur le même ton. Tout en câlinant le menton de son aîné, il vient mordiller avec légèreté sa lèvre inférieure.

-Nous ne sommes guère dans le meilleure de notre forme..et je m'inquiète pour ton dos, Alexander. Mais sois certain que j'ai adoré ce qu'on a fait dans ce van.. Susurra t-il dans un sourire bienheureux. Alec y répondit.

-Dans ce cas dormons. Proposa t-il.

Cette nuit là, Magnus ne prêta aucun vêtement à Alec qui opta pour une autre que le sorcier adora et opta également. La tenue d'Adam. Néanmoins, ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua la lettre qu'Aldertree confia au brun, jonchant le sol de la chambre, contenant toujours la requête adressée au Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 11

Salut à tous ! Comment allez-vous ? :D

Avant de me lancer dans de longs blablatages au sujet de ce nouveau chapitre je tiens à m'excuser au sujet d'une erreur commise dans le dernier..j'ai dit qu'on se retrouverai dans la note de fin et j'ai oublié de la copier/coller depuis mon document :'( J'ai honte " Pardon ! *se jette à plat ventre devant vous tous* Du coup y a vraiment que de la surprise pour ce nouveau chapitre comme j'ai oublié de mettre la notre de fin xD

Donc dans ce chapitre..*se retient de faire un résumé* Je..vais juste vous dire que..il est long. Ah nan, j'y arrive pas ! Je me suis éclatée sur ce chapitre ! J'ai fait un total mélange d'humour et de drame ! Un peu d'action en plus (la vengeance de Raj) et d'ailleurs je voulais vraiment le faire bien plus long ce chapitre mais à un moment je suis dit, "stop..tu t'éclates certes, mais c'est UN chapitre qu'on te demande de poster par une composition linguistique !" Alors j'ai farfouillé parmi les paragraphes qui me semblaient faire une bonne fin..et j'ai fait "cut" ! Du coup, le prochain chapitre a un peu d'avance mais je vais devoir modifier le début histoire de donner un effet de transition plus fluide. Bref, on en est pas là xD

En-soi, ce chapitre est porteur d'informations que j'appelle "techniques", c'est a dire vont venir ajouter des éléments à l'histoire sans pour autant faire réellement avancer le scénario. Les informations que j'appelle "scénaristiques" sont ceux que vous avez pu lire au sujet d'Alec/Gabriel + ses ailes ! Le reste, c'est un peu les épices qu'on ajoute dans un plat pour lui donner du goût et ne pas servir le plat tel quel ! C'est pour ça que j'ai pu travailler un peu plus l'histoire des personnages dans ce chapitre. Notamment Jace/Clary/Jocelyne et beaucoup Magnus assez mis en avant dans ce chapitre, pas uniquement avec les points de vus externes/internes mais surtout au sujet de sa propre histoire à lui.

Bon, je vois que je commence à trop en dire, pitié aidez-moi à me calmer sur les résumés xD Passons donc aux remerciements :

 **Soreiyu  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

Promis, on se revoit réellement en note de fin cette fois ! :D Bonne lecture à vous tous, la famille Malec s'est encore beaucoup agrandi et j'en suis plus que comblée ! Je vous adore très fort et vous remercie pour votre soutien :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Chasse et contrat**

Un bruit, ressemblant à du papier que l'on froisse, se fit entendre dans la chambre du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Ce dernier eut la sensation que ce bruit était bien extérieur au rêve qu'il faisait. Sa conscience s'éveilla peu à peu ainsi que le reste de son corps dont les bras s'étirèrent par automatisme. Il frissonna en sentant l'air frais de sa chambre et se lova plus confortablement sous la couverture. _Je vais devoir songer à en ajouter une autre bientôt.._ Se dit-il en sachant que l'hiver arrivait à grand pas. Cependant, en se faufilant sous le tissu, sa peau entra en contacte avec quelque chose de tiède. Il ouvrit un œil et vit le visage d'Alec, endormi, niché dans l'un des oreillers du sorcier. Il sourit comme un bienheureux en se remémorant la soirée qu'ils avaient passé. Du moins, les événements de la fin le firent sourire..le reste.. Ses yeux se plissèrent accentuant son air pensif. Il n'arrivait guère à se retirer de la tête le baiser que vola Michaël à son Nephilim. Magnus ne ressentait aucune animosité envers ce dernier, bien au contraire puisqu'il s'était promis, dorénavant, de laisser Alec agir à sa guise. Et ceci paya, puisque le brun lui avait clairement avoué qu'il ne désirait se rapprocher d'aucune autre personne à part lui.

Délicatement, il dégagea le visage d'Alec en écartant les mèches de cheveux rebelles devant son nez et ses yeux. Enfin, son cadet passa une vraie nuit. Il eut l'impression qu'aucune vision de le dérangeât tant les traits de son visage parurent paisibles.

S'apprêtant à se rendormir près du corps de son cadet, les bruits qui le réveillèrent plus tôt se firent encore une fois entendre. Le demi-démon dressa une oreille afin de mieux écouter. Puis, ayant un doute sur le coupable qui fit tout ce remue-ménage, il prit appui sur ses coudes pour apercevoir son chat, allias : Président Miaou, en train déchiqueter du papier du côté où dormait Alec.

-Tu t'absentes pendants des jours, et te voilà aussi sauvage qu'un lion. Où te cachais-tu encore ? Chuchota le sorcier. Le chat posa son attention tout juste deux secondes sur son maître puis se roula en boule sur le dos tout en attaquant le cadavre du papier avec ses pattes arrières.

-Hn.. grogna faiblement le corps à la tignasse brune qui se mit à tâter près de lui, semblant être à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Je t'ai réveillé ? Susurra Magnus qui passa un bras par dessus le corps d'Alec afin de le surplomber en douceur. Un petit sourire lui répondit, alors que deux orbes bleus décidèrent enfin à se détacher de leurs paupières.

-C'est quoi ce bruit ? Murmura t-il, la voix éraillée par le réveil encore trop juste et l'air dans le brouillard.

-Mon chat. J'ignore ce que cette feuille de papier lui a fait mais il a l'air rancunier !

Alec sourit, amusé, puis passa un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir le chat qui venait de grimper sur le lit.

-Hé, bonhomme.. comment s'appelle t-il ?

-Président Miaou. Lâcha Magnus qui souleva son chat d'une main. L'animal semblait encore bien petit et ses grands yeux dorés ne s'en détachaient que d'autant plus, au contraste de sa fourrure blanche tigré de gris.

-Un nom exceptionnel pour l'animal de compagnie d'un homme..exceptionnel.

-J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que cela sonnait plus comme de la moquerie que de la flatterie. Bougonna le sorcier portant toujours le chat qui se débattait : Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Le chat s'extirpa de sa prise en guise de réponse, et vint curieusement s'approcher du Nephilim qui tendit sa main afin de se laisser renifler par le chat qui passait en mode identification. Une fois le contrôle fini, Président Miaou se fit une joie de venir se blottir contre le menton d'Alec, après avoir grimper sur son torse.

-Ingrat, as-tu oublié qui te nourrit ? Se plaignit son maître.

Câlinant son nez contre le tête du chat, Alec savoura la douceur du pelage. A la vue de cette scène, Magnus ne sut réellement lequel des deux ronronnait. Mais au fur et à mesure que le chat accaparait toute l'attention de son Nephilim, le sorcier se sentit quelque peu délaissé. Bien décidé à récupérer cette attention perdue, il se dressa au dessus d'Alec, les bras encadrant sa tête et vint déposer de multiples baisers sur son visage avant de capturer avidement sa bouche. Le chat resta allongé sous le menton du demi-ange -qui gloussait nerveusement face à la jalousie de son aîné- et semblait bien décidé à ne plus bouger.

-Tu te ris de moi. Chouina l'aîné.

-Je suis tiraillé entre le ridicule et la tendresse de te voir si adorable.. Rit Alec, une main devant sa bouche afin de cacher au mieux son sourire.

-Hn..grogna le sorcier en venant frotter amoureusement non nez contre celui du brun : Bien dormi ? Questionna t-il, l'air inquiet.

Alec caressa du revers de sa main sa joue afin de le réconforter.

-Oui.

-Et ton dos ?

-J'ai un peu peur de bouger..je suis bien calé. Je te dirai cela une fois debout.

-Non, reste au lit je vais nous chercher du café. S'enquit Magnus qui embrassa, et son cadet, et son chat avant sortir du lit. Au passage, il ramassa les bêtises de ce dernier.

-D'accord, mais tu vas l'acheter au camion !

Magnus leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à lire sans grand intérêt les bribes de textes encore visibles sur les différents morceaux.

-Chéri, ce papier était à toi ? Magnus reconnut la signature d'Aldertree après avoir déjà reçu un message de sa part, lui demandant de secourir Alec. Curieux, le demi-ange se roula sur le ventre après avoir gentiment pousser le chat qui grimpa sur ses fesses. Alec reconnut alors la lettre qu'il devait remettre au Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

-Par l'Ange, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

-Elle a dû tomber pendant qu'on se déshabillait. Fit Magnus qui étala sur le sol les restes de la lettre : Je vois mon nom. C'était pour moi ?

-O-oui. Baragouina Alec qui enfouit son visage exaspéré - par sa négligence - sous la couette. Aldertree tenait à te voir à l'institut aujourd'hui..mais le motif était contenu dans cette lettre criblée de trous.

Tel un fier combattant, Président Miaou sauta sur les morceaux jonchant au sol et miaula. Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, puis sourit malgré lui en sentant son chat se frotter contre sa jambe.

-On dira que tu l'as perdu en cours de route..Tu sais, je ne serais pas étonné qu'il désire simplement me « sermonner » pour le manque de self-control que j'ai eu pendant ton coma. Après tout..je t'ai fait quitter l'institut sans son accord, c'est comme un kidnapping ! Puis il y a Raj.. Sourit-il aussi fier que son chat qui revint sur le lit, auprès du demi-ange qui décida d'extirper sa frimousse de sous la couverture.

-Je doute qu'il te fasse quoi que ce soit. Lâcha froidement Alec.

Assis sur les genoux, Alec se tenait le dos bien droit, le corps nu et pâle contrastant avec sa chevelure noire ébouriffée et sa beauté rappelait à son aîné, celle des sauvages tulipes frisées noires. Son regard sembla se perdre dans ses pensées, mais les striées d'éclats blancs dans le bleu de ses yeux inquiétèrent quelque peu le sorcier qui sentit presque la tension de son cadet électrifier l'air.

-Tu sembles bien sûr de toi.

-Disons qu'hier..avant de venir au Pandémonium j'ai eu une petite altercation avec lui.

-Oh, chéri..qu'as-tu fait ? Soupira Magnus en s'asseyant à ses côtés, sur le rebord du lit.

-Ils sont tous là, soit à te voir comme un sauveteur de dernier recours pour ensuite te traiter comme un monstre ! Tous leurs sous entendus..leurs menaces .. j'en ai plus qu'assez et j-

Ses poings tremblèrent tant il les serra. Une main se posa sur l'un d'eux d'un geste rassurant.

-Allez, n'y pense plus. Dit Magnus avant de se lever : Café ?

-Café.. Bougonna le brun qui se rallongea et recouvrit son corps nu avec la couverture.

Magnus ne put qu'étirer un sourire. Il aimait savoir son cadet à ses aises chez lui. Ce fut aussi pour cela qu'il prit le temps d'enfiler une tenue descente avant de s'en aller récupérer -tel un sorcier civilisé- deux _cup_ de café chez son vendeur ambulant habituel. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il voulait faire, mais le camion n'était toujours pas au rendez-vous. Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn poireauta bien quinze minutes sur la place où le vendeur avait pour habitude de se garer, avant qu'une vieille dame ne s'approche de lui et ne l'aborde.

-Vous attendez le café de Drew ?

Les bras croisés, Magnus papillonna d'un air hébété puis toisa la vieille dame.

-Si vous faites référence au vendeur de café, alors oui.

-Drew a eu un accident. Depuis, un horrible lumbago l'accable de douleur. Les médecins lui ont conseillé de prendre congé. Je le sais puisque c'est mon mari. Pauvre Drew..lui dont le café est si apprécié. Je lui avais pourtant bien dit de n-

Magnus le Magnifique toisait toujours la vieille dame qui contait sa vie, bien qu'il ne semblait plus à même de récolter la moindre information supplémentaire. _Il a pris congé..ça veut dire qu'il ne passera plus ?_ Le café pour Magnus..c'était comme une potion de vitalité. Sa magie carburait au café, son sang n'était que café..mais surtout. Son amour pour le café du vendeur était incommensurable.

-Aaa-aaah !

Un cri cinglant déchira les cieux, fit s'envoler les pigeons autour du sorcier, fit se retourner les femmes, les hommes et les enfants. Les chats crachèrent de peur, les chiens se tapirent dans l'ombre et les rats restèrent derrière leurs poubelles.

Ah ça, pour l'aimer il le choyait le café du camion au pied de son immeuble. Plus de quarante ans qu'il faisait tourner son commerce. La plus longue relation que Magnus n'ait jamais connue. Son cœur se brisa en millions de grains de café. Ses larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux, comme le jus de la cafetière moka du vendeur. _Drew..oh Drew..pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais-tu ça à moi ?!_ Assis au bord du trottoir, Magnus déversait son désespoir tel les trombes d'eaux s'évacuant dans les caniveaux.

-Oh, mais ne pleurez-pas jeune homme. Dit la vieille dame en tapotant d'une main compatissante le dos du sorcier dont elle ignorât qu'il était bien moins jeune qu'elle ne le voyait.

Ce dernier agita expressivement ses mains en reniflant et sanglotant des mots incompréhensibles par les biais de petits couinements.

-Je sais, je sais... Puis il est fort possible qu'il prenne définitivement sa retraite à cause de cet accident.

Les pleures de Magnus ne se firent que plus prononcés. _Mon café !_ Hurla t-il en son for intérieur.

-M-Mais enfin, que t'arrive t-il Magnus ?! Paniqua Alec qui tenait dans ses bras le Président Miaou. Alertés par le cri -que le Nephilim reconnut appartenir à son sorcier-, ils descendirent tous deux voir ce que trafiquait le demi-démon.

-A-A-Alexander ! Chouina Magnus en s'agrippant à la chemise que portait de son cadet.

Pas sûr de vouloir comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il toisa d'un air curieux la vieille dame qui aida Magnus à se relever.

-Je crois qu'avoir appris la retraite de mon mari l'a quelque peu chamboulé. Gloussa t-elle sous l'air interrogatif d'un Alec qui tentait de calmer les sanglots de son aîné.

-P-plus..a plus..

-Mais enfin, qui est votre mari ? Questionna gentiment le brun à la vieille dame.

-Drew, le vendeur de café du coin.

Une bicyclette passa devant eux.

-Oh..alors cela veut dire qu'il ne servira plus son café ?

-Je le crains. Rétorqua la dame.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques mots, puis Alec s'excusa auprès de la personne âgée, lui expliquant qu'il devait faire rentrer Magnus. Président Miaou s'agrippait toujours au Nephilim qui soutenait de son mieux le sorcier que ne faisait aucun effort pour marcher seul.

-C'est la fin...Alexander..mon café..

-Je t'avais pourtant dit d'acheter une cafetière.

Pour toute réponse, le demi-démon renifla disgracieusement. _Il a perdu de sa magnificence en moins de vingt-minutes..et tout ça pour du café._

De retour au loft, Alec et le chat observèrent Magnus faire les cent pas dans sa cuisine semblant se torturer les méninges. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe, grognant des : « le traître ! il a osé ! » ou encore des « peut-être aurai-je dû prévoir, ce n'est qu'un terrestre après tout ! » et enfin des « mon café.. ». Il passait vite de l'agacement au chagrin désabusé. Président Miaou vint miauler afin quémander sa pâtée. Peu concentré, Magnus claqua des doigts et la gamelle posée sur le plan de travail, déborda de la nourriture du chat.

-Bon, maintenant ça suffit ! S'emporta Alec qui obligea son aîné à s'asseoir. Il s'occupa de réduire la dose de pâtée puis toisa à nouveau son sorcier : Tu ne vas pas te mettre dans tous tes états pour ça ? D'accord tu aimais le café de Drew, mais tu ne trouves pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

-Je ne reverrai ni la couleur, ni ne sentirai l'odeur de son café. Plus jamais ! Et toi tu trouves que j'en fais trop ?

-Ah, donc ce n'est pas tant que ce pauvre homme ce soit blessé qui te froisse tant. Mais bel et bien que tu ne boiras plus de son café.. Pesta Alec, sceptique.

-Mais il avait quelque chose de spécial son café. Il..il..ah ! Râla t-il en levant les bras au ciel. J'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais été pro de la préparation du café, je ne fais qu'en boire les diverses sortes! Mais il est hors de question que j'aille acheter cette pisse qu'on peut vendre dans ces pittoresques brasseries !

Perdant quelque peu patience, Alec se massa l'arête du nez puis souffla quelque épuisé par le manque d'objectivité de son aîné.

-Achète..une..cafetière. Dit-il en séparant scrupuleusement chacun de ses mots, avec un calme et évidence dans sa voix.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent un moment. Le silence perturba quelque peu le repas du chaton qui se retourna vers eux afin de juger lequel des deux céderait en premier. Et sans grande surprise..

-D'accord. Capitula le plus âgé. J'arrête de voler les honnêtes vendeurs de café et irai faire l'acquisition d'une cafetière, mais à une condition.

Le Nephilim redouta la condition en question. Magnus se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha d'un pas souple en sa direction, et le voyant venir plus près de lui, sourit puis passa une main contre son visage. Il glissa ses doigts derrière l'oreille du sorcier puis la posa contre sa nuque. Leurs deux visages s'effleurèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent tendrement.

-Toi et moi..demain, rendez-vous à l'aube pour notre premier rancard.

-Dès l'aube.. ?

Leurs voix n'étaient que des souffles qui se caressaient, essayant d'amadouer l'autre. Puis, l'éclat dans les yeux d'Alec se ternit.

-Je dois aider les miens à retrouver l'épée Mortelle..

-Tu dois aussi penser à toi. Surtout depuis..

Magnus déboutonna le haut de la chemise que portait Alec. Il ne dit rien, mais reconnut celle avec laquelle il s'était habillé hier au Pandémonium. Cela l'émoustillait toujours de voir son Nephilim dans ses vêtements. Après avoir défait les trois premiers boutons, il écarta le col et jeta un coup d'œil à l'une des marques qui débutait depuis son épaule droite. L'inquiétude se lut instantanément sur son visage.

-..rien qu'à cause de tout ce qu'il t'arrive, je souhaiterai te voir prendre soin de toi rien qu'une journée. Pense à toi, rien qu'un jour mon Alec. Souffla t-il avant d'embrasser l'épaule meurtrie. Ce contact, lui remit en mémoire, les pulsions qui le transpercèrent lorsque l'énergie d'Alec le traversa dans le van. _« Ton aura est dès plus attirantes.. »_ Lui avait-il dit Michaël. Et Magnus comprit cette nuit, de quoi il parlait.

-Alors rendez-vous demain à l'aube.. Susurra Alec en nichant son visage sous le menton de son aîné qui sourit, semblant apaisé.

-J'avais peur d'essuyer un refus. Avoua t-il en rhabillant son Nephilim.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as en tête pour ce rancard ?

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Évidement, rétorqua des plus simplement qui soit le brun qui trouva aucune utilité à sa question. Le sourire du sorcier n'en devint que plus rayonnant.

-Dans ce cas, attends de voir ce que je te réserve.

Tous deux se séparèrent à contre cœur, mais leurs estomacs les rappelèrent à l'ordre.

-Pas le choix, je vais cuisiner.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de son Nephilim -qui n'aurait jamais cru être en mesure de voir un tel miracle se produire- , Magnus sortit son tablier de chef et prépara de quoi rassasier leurs estomacs affamés.

 **Jace**

Aucune trace, aucun indice au sujet de la rune qu'avait été capable de tracer Clary ne se trouvait dans le Livre Blanc. Nous avions passé une grande partie de notre matinée enfermés dans sa chambre à feuilleter le grimoire afin de trouver une quelconque information pouvant éclaircir un tel prodige, mais nous avions fini par faire chou blanc.

-J'ai faim. Me plaignis-je en refermant le livre. Je jetai un coup d'œil au croquis de la rune que ma cadette avait représenté à l'aide de ses souvenirs : Tu es sûre d'avoir bien dessiné la rune ?

-Évidemment. C'est étrange, mais l'image de cette rune ne me quitte pas, plus encore, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours connue.

-C'est impossible. Toutes les runes que tu connais, c'est ou moi ou Alec et Isabelle qui te les ont enseignées.

-Je sais pas Jace, peut-être que cela a un rapport avec mes souvenirs effacés.

-Tu veux en parler a Jocelyne ? Demandai-je, un peu sceptique face à ma propre question.

-J-Je ne sais pas. Je crains qu'elle ne veuille encore plus me surprotéger.

Je compris qu'elle semblait du même avis que moi. Isabelle et Alec, c'était déjà suffisant, il n'était plus nécessaire d'en informer d'autres gens. Mise à part peut-être..

-Je vais appeler Alec. On doit parler à Magnus.

-Tu crois qu'il sera en mesure de nous apporter des réponses ?

-Faut bien essayer. Dis-je en sortant mon portable. Isabelle choisit ce moment pour entrer comme une tornade dans la chambre.

-Clary, L-..mais que faites-vous avec le Livre Bl-

-Chut, tais-toi et entre ! Fit Clary en entraînant Isabelle à l'intérieur de la chambre. Je me hâtai à fermer la porte.

-Personne ne sait que nous l'avons emprunté, s'il te plaît soit plus discrète. Fis-je.

-Vous cherchiez des infos à propos de la rune de Clary ?

-Nous n'avons malheureusement rien trouvé. On s'apprêtait demander de l'aide à Magnus quand tu es venue. Que voulais-tu ?

Ma question sembla réveiller ma sœur, se souvenant certainement la raison de sa visite si précipitée.

-J'étais venue dire à Clary que Lydia avait reçu l'ordre d'emmener Jocelyne à Idris.

Aussi surpris que la rousse, je haussai les sourcils puis suivis Clary qui sortit avec hâte de sa chambre, Isabelle à ses côtés.

-Je pensai que Lydia avait quitté l'institut de New York ?

-C'était vrai pour cette dernière semaine, mais apparemment l'Enclave l'a envoyé à nouveau ici afin de ramener Jocelyne à Idris avec elle.

-C'est ridicule. Après tous les efforts fournis pour la retrouver il est hors de quest-

Clary se tut lorsque nous tombâmes sur ladite Jocelyne qui fut aussi étonnée que nous de tous nous voir ici.

-J-Je venais te voir. Dit-elle dans un souffle incertain.

-Moi aussi. Rétorqua Clary, le timbre tout aussi tremblant : Que se passe t-il, pourquoi Lydia t'emmène t-elle à Idris ?

Jocelyne passa un coup d'œil derrière elle, puis sur moi et Isabelle avant de reposer son attention sur sa fille. J'avais toujours du mal à m'imaginer être un jour capable de l'appeler _« maman »_.

-L'Enclave veut garder un œil sur moi.

-Q-quoi, mais enfin c'est ridicule, pourquoi ?!

-Ils me réaffectent..parce que j'étais mariée à Valentin, autrefois. Et que pendant dix-huit ans..j'ai caché la coupe loin de l'Enclave, alors..

Isabelle commença à me tirer par le bras, afin de les laisser seules toutes les deux. J'opinai jusqu'à ce que Jocelyne fasse une proposition dès plus déroutantes :

-J'étais venue te proposer de venir avec moi.

 _Non.._ Voulus-je dire alors que je m'extirpai de l'emprise de ma sœur. Mais les mots moururent aux bords de mes lèvres. Je jetai un regard atterré sur Jocelyne qui attendait une réponse de Clary.

-Je me suis dit, que ce serait bien qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début toi et moi. Et cette fois-ci, plus de mensonge je te le promet. Je vais te montrer l'endroit où j'ai grandi et je t'apprendrai tout ce que tu dois savoir sur le monde obscure.

-Elle peut très bien l'apprendre ici. Dis-je. Ce fut plus fort que moi.

Les deux femmes à la chevelure flamboyante me toisèrent curieusement, tandis qu'Isabelle me demandait de la suivre. J'insistai, et restai.

-Clary peut apprendre..ici. Je lui enseignerai. Repris-je en m'efforçant à reprendre constance.

-Jace.. Reprit doucement notre aînée d'une voix doucereuse, ce n'est pas seulement question d'enseigner à Clary, les lacunes qu'elle a au sujet du monde obscure. Je vais aussi rattraper le temps perdu avec elle. J'ai passé dix-huit ans à lui mentir, et finalement, elle ignore autant de choses au sujet du monde des chasseurs d'ombre qu'au sujet de sa propre mère.

En cet instant, je sentis les muscles de ma mâchoire se crisper tant je serrai les dents. _Rattraper le temps perdu.. ? C'est sûr que cela sera plus facile de le faire avec Clary qu'essayer quoi que ce soit avec moi._ Me dis-je en tournant finalement les talons. Au pas de charge, je longeai le couloir et récupérai le Livres Blancs précédemment laissé dans la chambre de Clary. _Elle n'a rien dit..pourquoi ?_ J'effleurai le dessin fait par Clary, représentant l'étrange rune. _Peut-être veut elle partir avec sa mère à Idris ?_ Le carbone se colla sur mes doigts. Je frottai mon pouce et mon index ensemble essayant de faire partir les résidus.

-Jace.. entendis-je Isabelle murmurer.

 _Et si c'était mieux ainsi ?_ J'eus beau frotter encore et encore. Le carbone me collait à la peau.

-Je..je vais ranger le Livre Blanc. Dis-je en en ayant feint un sourire. Elle voulut me retenir mais d'un regard je lui fis comprendre de ne pas insister. Il y avait des choses pour lesquelles personne n'y pouvait rien. Et en ce moment, je me sentis être le plus impuissant de tous devant ce qu'il m'arrivait. Comment ce sentiment que l'on appelait, l'amour..pouvait autant nous torturer une fois sous sa coupe ?

 **Michaël  
**

Cela faisait des siècles que je n'avais pu revêtir ma tenue de Gardien du Soleil. Malgré ma possibilité de retourner à Eden, je m'exilai des autres et restai perché sur mon rocher. Le même sur lequel je m'étais assis, avant que Gabriel et moi ne passions notre première nuit ensemble. _« Ne me confonds pas avoir Gabriel.. »_

Les paroles du jeune Alec avaient fait jouer leur écho pendant des heures et des heures.. _Comment lui dire que je ne peux pas les confondre.. ?_

-Après des siècles d'absences, tu ne songes même pas à me rendre visite à ton retour ? Quel affront.

Une paire de bras se glissa depuis mon dos pour se plaquer sur le devant de mon torse. Du lierre se mit à enrouler les bras et les mains du personnage m'étreignant.

-Je serai venu plus tard, Raphaël.

Le lierre se dressa dans les airs et forma un point d'interrogation.

-Hn ? Pourquoi serais-tu venu me voir alors que ton cœur n'en a pas envie ? Me dit-il en se roulant sur le dos, sa tête reposant sur mes genoux. Avec Gabriel, Raphaël était le seul à pouvoir m'approcher sans se blesser. Il était parent de la nature, et sans soleil et sans lune, elle ne pouvait procréer.

-Je ne pensai pas que tu oserais remettre les pieds à Éden sans Gabriel. Je suppose que tu ne l'as toujours pas retrouvé ?

-Si..du moins, j'ai retrouvé son hôte.

-Ah vraiment ? Dommage.. Soupira t-il en tressant ses lianes de lierres.

-Dommage ? M'offusquai-je : Gabriel sera bientôt de retour, je ne vois guère cela comme un mal !

Je le vis lever ses yeux verrons au ciel.

-Bien sûr, je ne parlai pas de Gabriel. Les fées ont besoin de son influence, et ces derniers siècles les choses vont mal pour eux. Je ne peux user de ma sorcellerie sans le soleil ni la lune, je puise dans vos énergies. Vous savoir enfin de retour à Éden est la meilleure des choses, Michaël.

-Dans ce cas, à quoi faisais-tu allusion ?

Il délaissa ses tiges de lierres puis porta toute son attention sur moi.

-Ce jeune hôte dis-moi, à quel point est-il appétissant ?

Je me dressai avec véhémence. Ses lierres vinrent amortir la chute de sa tête.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es rentré dans le jeu de tous ces vautours ?! M'emportai-je.

-Calme-toi.. Si j'avais réellement voulu passer un contrat avec ce gamin je serai parti à sa recherche bien avant Gabriel.

Je serrai les dents et les poings qui tremblèrent d'animosité face à toute cette stupidité. _Les contrats..cela faisait bien longtemps qu'aucune créature céleste n'en avait passé avec un Terrestre. Tandis que les créatures démoniaques en faisaient sans cesses en usant des pires fourberies pour rendre leur contractant semblable à de véritables assujettis._

-Dépêche-toi de réveiller Gabriel. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à son précieux hôte. Une fois le contrat passé avec Gabriel, ce jeune homme ne risquera plus rien..

-Il n'a jamais été question de passer un contrat avec lui.

Se dressant avec droiture et élégance, Raphaël sembla me défier du regard. Il tendit sa main gauche et les lierres s'entrelacèrent et se forgèrent en une haute et solide hallebarde. Son aura céleste se fit plus menaçante et ses longs cheveux se mirent à flotter autour de son visage. Raphaël avait sûrement les cheveux aussi longs que Gabriel, mais à l'inverse ils étaient aussi noirs que la nuit.

-Tu ne sembles pas réaliser.. qu'une telle aura est rare chez les Terrestres et donc aussi très convoitée.

-C'est un Nephilim. Il n'y a rien de rare chez eux qui ne puisse être expliqué par leur sang angélique.

-Un Nephilim..murmura t-il. Il semblait se parler à lui-même : Voilà pourquoi Raziel s'est opposé à cette chasse.

-Une chasse ? Quelle chasse ? M'enquis-je. Et qu'est-ce que Raziel vient faire là-dedans ?

-L'enfant avait déjà un an d'âge lorsque Gabriel prit possession de lui. Mais sous ta forme Terrestre, tu ignorais tout de ce qui s'est passé dès la naissance de l'enfant jusqu'à ce que le Gardien de la Lune le choisisse comme hôte.

Une brise s'éleva autour de nous, le faisant se surélever à quelques centimètres du sol. Son corps luisit d'une lumière rappelant la terre de sienne et fit tomber en poussière la tunique qu'il porta jusqu'à lors afin de la remplacer par son armure de commandant.

-Dès la naissance de cet enfant, tout le monde céleste se mit à le rechercher. La pureté de sa force rappelait celle de Gabriel. Une force brute, indomptable et si nourrissante pour nous autres créatures célestes. Tu sais de quoi je parle, toi, Gardien du Soleil, celui qui a osé effleurer la lune. Tu t'en doutes déjà peut-être, mais un bon nombre d'entre nous ont été envieux et jaloux de la relation que tu entretenais avec Gabriel. Nous savions également, qu'il te partageait sa force.

Son regard..à l'iris noir et l'autre doré, me toisa presque avec dédains. Raphaël était de ses êtres qui semblaient lire en vous avec une aisance et une précision désarmante, mais qui à l'inverse restaient un mystère absolu pour ceux qui essayaient de le comprendre.

-Je ne peux le nier.

-Mais un être suprême comme toi n'aura jamais besoin d'autant de force, Michaël. Tu es " _comme Dieu.."_ Me fit-il avec une certaine profusion dans la voix. Quel échelon veux-tu gravir de plus ?

-Alors c'est ça.. dis-je en souriant avec dégoût : Vous êtes tombés si bas que cela ? Vous avez entamé une chasse avant que le petit ne soit possédé par Gabriel afin de forcer une simple nourrisson à contracter un pacte avec vous ?

-La Grande Guerre nous a tous affaibli, Michaël. Rétorqua Raphaël avec évidence : Cela fait des siècles que nous luttons contre nos propres maux. Toi et Gabriel, avez eu votre propre bataille, mais nous menons aussi la nôtre. L'équilibre a été ébranlé depuis votre disparition. Aucun être céleste n'a pu compenser ce manque. Pas même moi. Surtout pas moi..Alors, quand cet enfant est né, ce fut l'occasion inespérée d'obtenir une source de pouvoir aussi pure que celle de Gabriel. Tu n'imagines pas le nombre d'anges qui ont participé à cette chasse. Mais Raziel s'est interposé en camouflant l'aura de cet enfant. Et si tu me dis que c'est un Nephilim alors tout prend sens. Raziel ne voulait pas garder ce pouvoir pour lui, il voulait lui éviter qu'un ange passe un contrat avec lui. Après tout, les Nephilim sont les enfants de Raziel.

-Il a eu raison d'agir ainsi. Moi qui pensait qu'il ne souciait plus de ses progénitures, je me suis trompé. Dis-je en reprenant constance : Comment as-tu pu sombrer si bas, Raphaël ? Je ne te pensai pas si avide de pouvoir !

-Tu ne sais rien, Michaël. Toi et Gabriel ne savez rien de nous. Tant des nôtres sont tombés pendant la grande guerre, les commandants célestes sont en sous-nombre ! Et vous deux n'étiez plus en mesure d'agir. Pendant votre absence, j'ai réalisé à quel point Éden a besoin de vous deux.

-Éden a besoin de tout le monde, Raphaël. Si cela avait toi, qui se serait fait maudire à notre place alors le monde des fées aurait disparu, et la nature, la procréation sur tout être végétale et animal aurait disparu à son tour. Que crois-tu qu'il serait advenu des Terrestres par la suite ?

Je compris à travers les tremblements dans ses yeux, qu'il n'avait guère songé à cette question.

-Vous passez votre temps, à nous regarder Gabriel et moi que vous ne savez même plus à quoi vous ressemblez vous-même.

Je m'approchai doucement, et alors qu'il baissa la tête afin d'éviter soigneusement mon regard, je caressai son visage affectueusement et lui fit redressait la tête en soulevant son menton.

-Et si vous faisiez preuve d'humilité pour une fois. Ne vous dénigrez pas. Ne vous surélevez pas..chérissez humblement ce que vous êtes.

Dans un tremblement, sa main libre se posa sur la mienne. Il ferma les yeux et laissa s'écouler silencieusement une larme le long de sa joue. Sur Terre comme sur Éden, une fine pluie enveloppa tout de sa mélancolie. Raphaël me tourna le dos et fit mine de s'éloigner.

-J-je retourne à mon poste. Me dit-il simplement : Tu devrais aller voir Raziel, il est l'un des généraux de tes armées, tu devrais au moins l'informer de ce qu'il se passe au sujet de son petit protégé.

-J'irai le voir, ne t'en fais pas.

Ses lierres s'enfoncèrent dans son dos, et dans un sourd bruit de froissement et de craquellement de branches, ses trois paires d'ailes d'un blanc étincelant s'étirèrent. Malgré la pluie qui fit frisotter leur filament duveteux, leur splendeur en restait intouchée.

-Michaël.. M'appela t-il d'une voix calme mais forte. Je l'observai, bien que tourné de dos je pouvais voir ses larmes qui s'élevaient dans l'air, emportées par son aura : Bon retour chez toi.

Puis il s'envola promptement, ne laissant que derrière lui une traînée de plumes frisottées. Je souris en coin avant de me laisser mes pensées m'envahir. _J'ai beau avoir dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un contrat..rien ne peut me certifier que Gabriel ne souhaite pas également en passer un avec le jeune Alec._

 **Magnus**

Pour nous rendre à l'institut, ce cher Alexander et moi avions opté pour une petite marche plutôt qu'emprunter un portail. Du moins pour la première moitié du chemin, l'autre moitié, nous dûmes songer à en emprunter un..la pluie ayant commencé à tomber, il m'était impensable de laisser ma belle crinière superbement coiffée perdre de son allure à cause d'une fichue pluie. Puis je songeai aux bandages de mon cadet tout juste refaits. Nous atterrîmes juste devant la grille en fer forgé de l'institut qu'Alec dé-charma hâtivement. J'eus tout juste le temps de nous faire apparaître un parapluie.

-Wah, le portail s'est ouvert bien vite dis-moi !

-E-euh oui.. Dit-il semblant surpris. Il observa curieusement ses mains.

-Un problème ?

-Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réciter le texte sacré..J'ai juste effleuré la grille. Me répondit-il, d'un air quelque peu déconcerté.

Je fis mine de ne pas paraître trop intrigué, et dis :

-N'oublie pas qu'un archange sommeille en toi. Cela, a sûrement un lien. Michaël a réussi la même chose lors de sa première venue ici.

-Oui, je m'en souviens.

-Tout fait sens. Souris-je.

-Oui. Il répondit à mon sourire, bien moins assurément.

Je balayai les alentours d'un regard puis fis mine de m'avancer.

-Dépêchons ! Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de recommencer ma coiffure.

Mon cadet garda le silence, mais je le vis lever les yeux ciel. _Moque toi tant que tu veux, je me souviens encore de ton sourire niais quand j'ai quitté la salle de bain !_

Une fois dans le hall de la cathédrale, je pressai le pas afin de me rendre dans le bureau du directeur -accessoirement occupé par ce cher Victor- me disant que, plus vite j'en aurai terminé avec cette histoire, plus vite je pourrai retourner roucouler avec mon Nephilim. Ce dernier me retint subitement par la main.

Je haussai un sourcil, curieux de savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

-Que se passe t-il, Alexander ?

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je vienne avec toi ?

-Nullement. S'il te plaît, cesse de t'en faire. Je t'assure que tout se passera bien. J'ai eu affaire à plus teigneux que lui. Assurai-je en menant sa main jusqu'à mes lèvres. Je déposai un délicat baiser sur le bout de ses doigts.

-D-d'accord. Je vais aller voir ce que font les autres.. Baragouina t-il en s'éclipsant rapidement. Je gardai une œil sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de mon champ de vision. Peut-être paraissait-il en forme aujourd'hui, mais les crises de douleurs que pouvait lui infliger son dos confluaient sans sonner l'alerte.

-Bon, allons voir comment se porte ce cher..Aldertree. Grimaçai-je en reprenant gracieusement ma route.

Même si ce cher Alec était sûr qu'on ne me réservait aucune sanction, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'attendre un peu à tout et n'importe quoi. Une fois devant la porte, je frappai quelques coups puis attendis patiemment que l'on m'autorise à entrer. Chose rapide, Victor prit même l'initiative de m'ouvrir lui-même. Toujours, de ce faux charme qui n'appartient qu'à lui, il me sourit et me fit entrer.

-J'ai pensé que vous seriez venu au matin.

Je soulevai le subit vouvoiement. _Décidément, il a beau ne paraître uniquement comme un faux souverain, il porte son masque de double jeu à la perfection._

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'aucune horaire n'avait été quémandée.

-En effet. Mais l'on m'a dit de vous que vous n'aimiez pas laisser traîner les choses. L'homme prit place derrière son bureau et d'un geste concis de la main, enrobé d'un air poli, il m'indiqua un fauteuil près de moi. Je toisai le siège du coin de l'œil. _Il me prend pour un idiot.._

-Que c'est démodé. J'ignore qui pourrez-vous bien attraper dans un tel piège. Souris-je malicieusement en claquant des doigts. Aussitôt, des bracelets de fer s'enclenchèrent autour des accoudoirs, emprisonnant des mains inexistantes.

Le masque tomba. Son sourire voulant feindre la politesse se tordit disgracieusement.

-J'espère juste que ma sanction ne reposait pas sur cette chaise.

-Qui a parlé de sanction ?

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous m'attacher ?

-Pour être sûr que vous n'utilisiez plus votre magie contre un Nephilim.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

-Certes, j'ai quelque peu perdu mon self-control..mais la torture n'est-elle pas une infraction aux lois de l'Enclave ?

Le directeur me jugea longuement avec ses yeux noirs et son air sournois qui m'horripilait. _Dire que mon Alexander doit subir les ordres d'un tel homme ?_ Semblant passer outre cette petite altercation, Aldertree fit mine de se lever, et se tourna vers la bais vitrée derrière son office.

-Il me semble, qu'un de mes soldats et vous-mêmes soyez proches, je me trompe ?

J'arquai un sourcil. _Un soldat.. ?_ Je gardai le silence, trouvant la tournure de cette discussion -du moins si cela en était une - bien dérangeante.

-J'ai pourtant eu écho que les Lightwood et vous-mêmes aviez eu un passé..compliqué.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt-ans ne concerne pas la génération d'aujourd'hui. Rétorquai-je, platement.

-Ah vraiment ? Pourtant, ils sont tous là à réparer les erreurs des traîtres qui ont rejoins Valentin il y a de cela, vingt-ans.

-C'est tellement plus simple d'étiqueter les autres de traîtres quand on a pas levé le petit doigt pour arranger quoi que ce soit dans l'autre camp. Pestai-je, sans retenu. Cette remarque sembla avoir quelque peu tourmenté mon cadet qui jugea bon me lancer un regard assassin par dessus son épaule.

-Vous sous entendez que je suis un lâche ? Mais que savez-vous réellement de l'inssurec-

-Ce que j'en sais ? Ne me lancez pas sur ce sujet, vous risqueriez d'arpenter une terrain glissant! Surtout que..Aldertree, Lightwood..vous parlez de ma rancœur envers cette famille mais qu'en est-il de la vôtre ? Cela a dû être dur de voir sa famille être piétiné de génération en génération par l'une des lignées les plus illustres et fondatrices d'Idris.

-Taisez-vous ! Que savez-vous de la famille Aldertree pour proliférer de tels inepties ?

-Tenez-vous réellement à ce qu'on lance ce sujet ? Questionnai-je froidement. _Il me répugne..avide de pouvoir, il traîne son fardeau comme un faux boiteux._

Un silence pesant s'installa dans le bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de reprendre un semblant de contenance.

-Comme je l'ai indiqué dans la lettre, j'ai une requête à te demander, sorcier.

 _Ah..je n'ai plus le droit au titre de vouvoiement ?_

-Quelle est-elle ?

-Je suppose que tu es déjà au courant, au sujet du vol de l'épée Mortelle ?

-C'est exacte.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais aucune information à son sujet..

-Les Instruments Mortelles, c'est votre domaine, pas le mien. Rétorquai-je, fatigué de ce petit jeu.

-Voyez-vous cela, al-

-Venez-en au fait. Coupai-je, me surprenant d'être aussi impénétrable. Je prenais souvent les requêtes que l'on me faisait avec beaucoup de légèreté, même les plus graves ! Mais le jeu de cet homme m'exaspérait.

 _Avoir utilisé ma relation avec Alexander pour me faire flancher.. c'est d'une bassesse._ Victor commençait à perdre de sa crédibilité, et il s'en rendit enfin compte.

-Tu ne seras pas sanctionné. Mais à la place, disons que je te demanderai d'investiguer à la cité des os, gratuitement.

-Investiguer ?

Soudain, son regard ce fit sombre mélangé à une certaine.. _frayeur ?_

-L'être..qui a tué les Frères Silencieux et qui a aidé Valentin à s'enfuir. Jace me dit que c'est un sorcier, mais quelque chose cloche. Est-ce qu'un sorcier peut-être suffisamment puissant pour faire s'écrouler toutes les barrières dimensionnelles de la cité des os ?

-Peu de sorciers savent contrôler les dimensions. Et celle de la cité des os est aussi complexe que le labyrinthe en Spiral. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais je suis le seul dans cette ville à être en mesure de contrôler les dimensions comme cela me chante. J'en connais les sorts. Le seul sorcier que j'ai connu être capable de ce même fait est mort, et vous le connaissiez.

-Qui donc ?

-Ragnor Fell.

Aldertree se passa une main derrière la nuque et secoua la tête, semblant confus.

-En effet, c'est toi-même qui as rapporté sa disparition. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas comment ce sorcier..si c'en est vraiment un, a pu forcer les barrières de la cité.

-Moi non plus. Je dois dire qu'on ne m'avait pas informé de la présence de ce sorcier dans l'histoire.

-Est-il possible que les expériences que mènent Valentin aient pu avoir une quelconque influence sur la puissance de cette créature obscure ?

Je haussai les épaules, me souvenant malgré tout des effets que cela avait eu sur les miens à l'époque de l'insurrection, ils n'avaient guère été en mesure de devenir si puissants...juste incontrôlables. Valentin dut alors modifier ses expériences si dorénavant, ces créatures furent capables de tels prodiges.

-Vous souvenez-vous d'avoir vu des veines noires sur son corps ?

Mon homologue secoua la tête, semblant perplexe.

-Pas dans mon souvenir, mais peut-être que Jace Wayland pourra nous donner plus de détails. Il semblait connaître cet individu. Il a signalé qu'il se prénommait Eliott.

 _Eliott ? Je ne connais aucun sorcier de ce nom là..S'il est si puissant, son nom devrait au moins me dire quelque chose, hors là.._ Je hochai la tête.

-Je vais m'entretenir avec Blon- Jace Wayland. Je veux suffisamment d'informations avant de commencer l'investigation.

-Donc, tu acceptes ma requête ?

-Si cela peut essuyer ma faute et nous rendre quitte, alors oui. Mais je n'assure rien, il est fort probable que je ne trouve aucun indice sur la créature obscure qui vous a attaqué.

-Fais le nécessaire. Le moindre détail peu nous faire avancer dans nos recherches.

-Bien.

-Je vous laisse gérer le reste avec Jace Wayland. J'ai d'autres affaires à régler.

D'un commun accord, une poignée de main scella ce dernier. Une fois sorti du bureau, je longeai les couloirs en soupirant, extériorisant ainsi mon exaspération. _Bon..si cela peu m'éviter une sanction._ Songeai-je. Mais plus encore, cette histoire de sorcier qui brise aussi facilement les barrières de la cité des os, m'intriguait au plus haut point.

-Un démon à la limite..je veux bien. Valentin détient la coupe après tout.

 _Mais les démons n'agissent que la nuit. Hors mis peut-être les démons supérieurs._

 _-_ Là encore, je ne connais aucun démon se prénommant Eliott..

Je chassai ce type de réflexions après avoir aperçu Isabelle Lightwood s'adonner à un entraînement intensif avec Clary Fairchild. Je m'arrêtai quelques instants, et pris appui contre l'encadré de l'arche afin de les regarder se battre. Isabelle avait bien évidement plus d'expérience, mais la rapidité de Clary fut suffisamment importante pour compenser ses lacunes. Néanmoins..

-Reste concentrée ! Fit une voix derrière les filles que je reconnus sans peine. Je penchai la tête sur le côté et vis mon Alec en tenue de sport qui semblait superviser l'entraînement des demoiselles.

-J-Je sais. Rétorqua Biscuit, quelque peu penaude. Je remarquai en effet quelques stupides erreurs d'inattentions qui lui ont coûté de se retrouver plus de cinq fois à terre.

-Encore une fois au sol et on tourne ! Fit Alec.

Les filles reprirent leur combat, sous l'œil avisé de mon Nephilim qui ne remarqua pas ma présence. En revanche, un Indien dont je tairai le nom me foudroya du regard.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Aboya t-il.

Isabelle et Clary se détournèrent et Alec me vit enfin.

-Ce que je fais ici ne te regarde en rien. Et tous cas, je suis ravi de te savoir en forme. Souris-je, railleur.

Trottinant, Alec s'approcha de moi mais sa course fut vite stoppée par Raj qui l'interpella.

-Hé, Lightwood ! Tu m'as promis un duel.

Je vis mon cadet lever ses magnifiques yeux bleus au ciel, semblant quelque peu exaspéré.

-Un duel avec toi ? Questionnai-je.

-Tu sais..ce que j'ai dis ce matin. La petite altercation..je n'en ai pas eu qu'une avec Aldertree mais aussi avec Raj. Du coup, monsieur veut prendre sa revanche.

Des éclats de magie formèrent des points d'interrogation autour de mon visage. _Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_ Me questionnai-je en le voyant s'emparer d'une lance de combat. J'entendis les filles chuchoter entre-elles. Je m'approchai et fut chaleureusement accueillit par une Isabelle qui m'introduit à leurs commérages.

-Je dois dire que ton frère à un sacré coup de pied ! Lança Clary.

Je fronçai les sourcils. N'étant guère sûr de comprendre. De leur côté, Alec et Raj s'apprêtaient à commencer leur entraînement..ou leur duel, je n'étais plus très sûr.

-En même temps.. il a choisi le mauvais moment pour le provoquer.

-J'aimerai comprendre, que s'est-il passer entre Raj et Alexander ? Fis-je, tout en gardant un œil sur mon Nephilim qui ne semblait avoir aucun mal à parer les charges de Raj.

-Tu exposes tes flancs ! Souligna Alec en frappant les côtes de son adversaire. Ce dernier pesta :

-Fous moi la paix !

Isabelle et Clary me rétorquèrent que Raj avait osé lancer quelques menaces sur ma personne et qu'avec toute sa diplomatie, mon très cher Alexander..

-..a répliqué en le frappant.

-Un coup circulaire, avec force et souplesse je te jure c'était beau à voir. Lança Clary qui m'expliqua qu'elle fut aux premières loges. _Je comprends mieux son agitation de ce matin._ Me dis-je en gloussant.

-Il n'est pas croyable.

Le duel entre les deux hommes arrivait à sa fin. Si un adversaire tombait plus de six fois, l'entraînement s'achevait, m'expliqua Isabelle. Raj en était déjà à sa quatrième chute. Quant à Alec, chacun de ses coups étaient net et précis. Nous n'avions eu guère l'impression de l'avoir vu beaucoup bouger.

-Je craignais que son dos soit une gêne, mais il a l'air en forme. Fit remarquer Biscuit.

-Pas vraiment. Rétorquai-je. Tu remarqueras qu'il ne se met jamais de biais, car son flanc et donc, son dos, seraient exposés. Peut importe où se précipite Raj, Alec se calque sur ses mouvements afin de rester constamment en face lui.

Clary me toisa curieusement, puis se concentra à nouveau sur le combat.

-J'ignorai que tu avais un œil si avisé pour les techniques de combat ! Sembla me gratifier Isabelle.

Je souris en coin, mais gardai toute mon attention sur les réactions de mon cadet qui fit tomber une cinquième fois au sol l'Indien.

-Merde ! Pesta t-il en balançant au loin ses épées : On y va aux mains.

-Si tu v- !

Mon Nephilim eut tout juste le temps de se protéger avec sa lance. Raj ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de repositionner et s'était sauvagement rué sur lui.

-Raj ! Le positionnement ! Hurla Isabelle.

-En temps de guerre, va dire ça à l'ennemie ! Rétorqua le basané.

-Isabelle, reste en dehors de ça ! Fit Alec qui repoussa finalement Raj. Il l'imita et mit également de côté son arme afin d'user uniquement de ses poings. Je le vis faire scrupuleusement attention à ses flancs cependant, ne faisant que parer les attaques, il n'arrivait guère à en mettre.

-Eh bien ! Que t'arrive t-il, tu semblais plus hargneux hier !

Le combat dura un moment sur cette voie; Alec sur la défensive et Raj chargeant en s'égosillant comme un demeuré. Vraiment, je ne pouvais plus me le voir celui-là. Même en peinture, j'étais certain de vouloir faire partir en fumée le tableau.

-J'ai l'impression..qu'il ne veut pas attaquer. Fit Clary.

-C'est bizarre, mon frère ne fait jamais autant durer les duels d'habit- Oh, Alec ! Paniqua Isabelle en voyant son frère se faire propulser contre l'une des colonnes de marbres de la salle d'entraînement. Je fronçai les sourcils, sous la grimace de douleur qu'il tira. Son dos venait de s'écraser violemment contre la pierre.

-Tu vois ! Hier j'ai été surpris, mais au corps à corps c'est moi qui prend le dessus.

Ma marque de sorcier brilla malgré moi.

-C-Ça va Magnus.. M'assura mon cadet qui me toisa avec calme.

Je me sentis faire l'objet de bien des curieux qui me fixaient étrangement. Je fis un effort surhumain pour contrôler ma marque qui, néanmoins, réussit à disparaître. De son côté, mon Alec se redressa et dut encore une fois parer la fourberie de cet Indien qui ne le laissa pas se repositionner. Quoi que ce coup-ci, le poing d'Alec s'enroba de aura angélique. Je haussai les sourcils, ne me doutant pas un instant qui le ferait ici.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Biscuit.

-Une aura angélique. Avec le temps, Alec a réussi à l'utiliser. Cela peut devenir une arme puissante pour les Shadowhunters. Sourit Isabelle, visiblement fière de son aîné.

-Jace m'en a parlé..mais c'est la première fois que j'en vois une.

-Comment tu fais ça ?! Beugla son d'adversaire visiblement sot.

-Mon frère est plus fort que toi ! Rétorqua Isabelle avec tant véhémence que je ne pus retenir un rire amusé.

-Oh ferme-là, toi !

Ce fut la parole de trop pour ce cher Alexander qui bloqua d'une main l'un des poings de Raj. De l'autre main, un autre poing. De son genoux, l'une des jambes et tous deux se retrouvèrent acculés, sans grande possibilité d'attaque. Mais la pression de l'aura d'Alec semblait oppresser ce cher Raj qui tirait sur ses bras afin de se déloger de l'emprise de son assaillant qui le gardait avec force sous sa coupe. Et d'un disgracieux coup de boule, Alexander l'assomma et Raj tomba raide sur le sol.

-Ne t'adresse plus jamais de cette façon à ma sœur. Siffla t-il en fixant le corps inconscient sur le sol.

-Bravo mon chéri ! Ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en sautant au coup de Clary qui applaudit tout comme Isabelle et les autres chasseurs d'ombre qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux, attirés par l'agitation.

Le menaçant guerrier redevint l'embarrassé Alexander qui ne sut littéralement plus où se mettre. Tout le monde se rua sur lui afin de lui poser mille et une questions au sujet de son contrôle de l'aura mais son regard suppliant me fit fondre. D'un pas assuré, je m'avançai et l'éloignai des groupies -c'était surtout ça la raison qui me poussa à récupérer mon Alec- puis, tirant notre révérence nous nous échappâmes de la salle d'entraînement.

-J-je te remercie.

-Je n'aurai pas supporté très longtemps de les voir s'agglutiner autour de toi. Ris-je.

-Ton rire fait froid dans le dos quand il est ironique.

Quelques couloirs plus loin, nous arrivâmes à sa chambre. Je nous enfermai bien précautionneusement, ne voulant laisser personne admirer le corps d'Apollon de mon Nephilim qui se déshabillait sous mes yeux. Assis en tailleur sur le bord de son lit, je le regardai faire en silence.

-Comment va ton dos ?

-Sur le coup, ça m'a fait mal mais c'est passé.

Le voyant défaire son bandage, je lui dis de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi et m'en chargeai.

-Et toi, comment s'était avec Aldertree ?

-Pas trop mal. Un peu dérangeant par moment, mais tu connais son « charme ».

Après avoir posé le bandage, j'examinai ses plaies. Mais avant que j'ai pu faire le moindre commentaire, Alexander captura timidement mes lèvres. Je me laissai faire tandis qu'il nous fit basculer sur le lit. Je le fis monter à califourchon sur mon bassin et passa une main sous son caleçon. Alors qu'il intensifiait notre baiser je l'entendis soupirer sous mes caresses.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé.. ? Haleta t-il.

-Je dois investiguer à la cité des os...gratuitement. Rétorquai-je, entre deux baisers.

-Je suppose que c'est la contrepartie. Dit-il, en s'éloignant soudainement. Toujours sur mon bassin, je profitai du fait qu'il soit torse nu pour délaisser ses fesses et venir taquiner son abdomen.

-J'ai tout de même frappé un Nephilim. C'est déjà surprenant de ne pas avoir eu de sanction plus..sévère.

-Hn..

Alec posa ses mains sur les miennes et suivait les caresses que je lui prodiguai le long de son corps.

-Tu auras besoin d'aide ?

-Celle de Jace, premièrement. J'ai des questions à lui poser. Mais je ne m'en occuperai pas avant ce soir. Susurrai-je en me dressant sur mes coudes pour venir frotter mon nez contre son ventre. Je sentis les doigts de mon cadet se glisser dans mes cheveux.

-Ma peau doit être collante.. chuchota t-il.

-Cela ne me gêne pas. Souris-je : Je voudrai même te voir encore plus en nage, mais dans une lutte au corps à corps bien plus charnelle.

Le haut de ses joues s'empourprèrent mais l'éclat de son sourire en disait long sur la réciprocité de son désir.

-Tu vas te préparer ? On s'en va. Dis-je, en enserrant pourtant sa taille. Je parsemai son ventre de petits baisers humides.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Partir acheter la cafetière.

Je fermai les yeux et profitai des caresses sur mon visage.

-Je ne vais pas pouvoir bouger si tu m'étreins ainsi.

Je restai muet, l'attirant à nouveau au dessus de moi, je me rallongeai sur le dos. En appuie sur mes mains, nos doigts fermement entrelacés, il pencha la tête sur le côté, me jaugeant longuement, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres.

-A quoi penses-tu ? Demandai-je dans un murmure.

-Je m'interroge..à propos de nous deux.

Un flamme bleu forma un point d'interrogation au dessus de ma tête. Il gloussa nerveusement, puis reposa ses doux yeux bleus sur ma personne. Enfin dans un sourire de capitulation, il descendit de son perchoir et rejoignit la salle de bain. Me laissant dans un néant d'incompréhension le plus total. _Qu'entendait-il par là ?_

* * *

Avant de quitter l'institut en compagnie d'Alec, Magnus n'oublia pas de donner rendez-vous à Jace, sur les alentours de vingt et une heure, à la cité des os. Il lui fit un topo de ce qu'ils devaient faire là-bas puis s'en alla aux côtés de son _parabataï_. Jace songea qu'il pourrait enfin parler à Magnus du don de Clary, ce soir pendant leur investigation. Imitant la plupart des shadowhunters de l'institut, il s'entraîna longuement avec Isabelle et d'autres chasseurs d'ombre..qui lui lancèrent un bon nombre de coups bas. Après avoir eu vent de son geste héroïque à la cité des os, l'Enclave avait finalement acquitté Jace de toutes traces de culpabilité. Et malgré cela, on ne cessait de le regarder de travers, de lancer des messes bases sur son passage. Jamais le blond ne s'était senti aussi rejeté. Être différent, c'était un sentiment qui ne l'avait jamais quitté..mais certainement pas au point de se sentir autrement que comme un shadowhunter, il avait l'âme et le cœur d'un guerrier. Aujourd'hui, il ne savait plus ni qui il était, ni ce qu'il devait faire.

Il s'enferma dans sa chambre où il profita d'une bonne douche puis du confort de son lit. L'air froid le dérangea quelque peu, mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Les bras croisés derrière sa tête, il ferma les yeux et s'apprêtait à dormir lorsque l'on vint frapper quelques coups à sa porte.

-C'est ouvert. Grogna t-il, sans prendre la peine de se lever. Quoi qu'il ne resta pas longtemps allongé en voyant une petite tête rousse s'infiltrer dans son antre : Clary ?

-Je peux te déranger quelques minutes ? Lui demanda t-elle, attendant sa réponse avant de fermer la porte. Le blond lui proposa de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Une fois la porte bien refermée, elle le rejoignit. Un timide espace se tenait entre eux deux.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Commença Jace en fixant le plancher de sa chambre.

-De ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin. A propos d'Idris..je-

-Tu devrais y aller. Lâcha t-il, ne s'en rendant pas compte lui-même.

 _Mais pourquoi ?_

-Q-quoi?Mais enfin, pourquoi tu voudrais que j'aille à Idris ?

-Tu as besoin de comprendre le monde dans lequel tu te trouves maintenant. L'Académie des Chasseurs d'ombre te sera bénéfique.

-Mais je vous ai vous, Alec, Isabelle et ..et toi.

 _Non..pas moi, Clary. Toi-même hésite en disant cela.._

-On va être la plupart du temps en mission, tu parles d'un enseignement. Et puis..

Jace laissa sa phrase en suspens quel temps, lui-même ne se trouvant pas crédible un seul instant. _Je ne suis qu'un égoïste.._

-Jocelyne a raison, vous avez sûrement beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour ton don. On trouvera ce que c'est de no-

-De ton côté tu veux dire. Trancha Clary d'un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle soupira, puis reprit au mieux contenance sur elle-même : Tu veux toujours agir tout seul, et finalement tout le monde fait le boulot à ta place. Valentin a réussi à te manipuler une fois, et finalement tu dis être prêt pour le confronter. Tu me promets qu'on se battra ensemble et maintenant tu veux que je parte à Idris jouer les étudiantes modèles ?

Le blond se leva brusquement et d'un tour de talons, fit face à la jeune fille.

-Tu crois pouvoir arranger les choses en restant ici ? Valentin en a après nous, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait plus sage pour toi de partir avec ta mère loin de ce bordel ?

 _Non c'est faux..le problème continuera jusqu'à Idris, tu le sais..ce n'est pas pour ça que tu la veux loin de toi.._

-J'ai réussi à m'en sortir jusque là ! Tu ne me penses pas capable de me débrouiller ? Je t'ai quand même sauver la vie plus d'une fois, Jace Wayland ! S'emporta la rousse.

-Autant de fois que nous autres ! Nous t'avons tous sauvé, nous t'avons tous soutenu car qu'aurais-tu pu faire seule ?! Hurla presque Jace. Va t'en Clary ! Va à Idris avec Jocelyne, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire..

 _Je ne veux plus..faire semblant de surmonter ce qu'il nous arrive.._

 _-_ Cela sera mieux pour tout le monde, Clary. Finit-il, la voix tremblante, sans prendre la peine de la regarder. Il craignait voir ce qu'il pouvait trouver dans les yeux bien trop perçants de la jeune fille.

 _Je ne veux plus devoir faire semblant de l'aimer comme un frère.._ Un larme de rage coula le long du visage de Clary qui se mordit la joue pour ne pas hurler au visage de Jace qu'elle trouva puéril et désagréable. Jamais, elle ne se serait douté que le conversation tournerait ainsi.

-Tu penses être le seul à souffrir..mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Cla- !

Jace releva la tête hâtivement, surpris par les mots de sa cadette qui partit néanmoins en trombe de sa chambre. Le cœur en miettes, la colère emportant son esprit et le chagrin dévastant son visage. Mais le jeune homme n'eut pas la force de la rattraper.

* * *

-Tu sais..quand tu as dit qu'on allait acheter ta cafetière. Je m'attendais juste à la choisir avec toi sur internet.

-Internet ? Peuh! Ce n'est que de la fausse magie pour moi. Tu cliques, tu surfes, tu paies on te livre et boum ! Tu as ton colis.. Il n'y a rien de bien excitant là-dedans !

-Pourquoi est-ce que tout doit forcément être excitant avec toi .. ?

Ne s'attendant pas à ce que le sorcier -normalement à ses côtés- se place brusquement devant lui en rapprochant son visage du sien, Alec écarquilla de grands yeux étonnés tout en papillonnant nerveusement.

-Quand on est immortel, l'ennuie frappe vite à notre porte. Sourit Magnus, la malice pouvant se lire aisément dans ses yeux de chat. Avec souplesse, il prit la tête de la marche en direction du magasin d'ameublement et autres appareils électroménagers. Le poing levé par une soudainement détermination, Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn hurla sur le parking que tout le monde devait chérir l'excitation.

-Soyons tous excités ! Haha !

Derrière lui...bien loin derrière lui, Alec traîna les pieds jusqu'au magasin, tout en regardant bien consciencieusement vers le bas pour que personne ne puisse voir la honte qui s'affichait sur son visage. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, la bonne humeur évidente de son aîné l'entraîna et tous deux traversèrent les rayons du magasin, qui, pour le plus grand soulagement du Nephilim un tantinet misanthrope, accueillait peu de clients. Ils suivirent d'abord le chemin des expositions, où des modèles de pièces présentaient tel ou tel modèle de meubles et autres bibelots.

-Je ne comprends pas. On peut les acheter ou non ?

-Je ne sais pas, Magnus. Mais il y a marqué, « modèle d'exposition » sur l'étiquette alors je suppose qu'on ne devrait pas y toucher.

-Mais c'est le troisième canapé qu'on voit avec cette étiquette ! On peut l'acheter ou pas ? S'impatienta le sorcier face à un pur dilemme. Pouvait-il acheter les articles dans les expositions ou non ?

Son cadet le toisa mais surtout le jugea pendant un moment.

-En fait..tu ne sors pas plus ce que moi.

Le plus âgé des deux se sentit quelque peu déconcerté par la remarque de son cadet.

-Je vais en ville bien sûr, j'aime faire les marchés ! Mais les magasins d'ameublement, jamais..

-Parce que tu voles les produits en les faisant apparaître chez toi. Déduit Alec.

Magnus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais aucun argument contradictoire, qui n'avait pas l'allure d'un mensonge ou d'un commentaire puérile, ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il préféra donc se taire, après tout..son cadet ne disait-il pas la vérité ?

-Eh bah pour la peine..

Contrarié, le sorcier claqua des doigts et le canapé changea de couleur. D'un rose pâle il passa bleu canard. Alec regarda, l'air paniqué, tout autour de lui afin d'être certain que personne ne les ai vu.

-M-mais t'es malade ?! Si quelqu'un nous voit c'est foutu !

-C'est leur logique d'exposition qui est mal-foutu ! Répliqua le sorcier en prenant son cadet par la main afin de l'entraîner avec lui. Derrière eux, Alec vit un homme se faire réprimander par sa petite amie : « il est vachement rose ton canapé ! » pesta t-elle. « Mais je te jure que j'ai vu un canapé rose ! Le même que sur le site ! » Se plaignit l'homme totalement à la ramasse.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, mais le Nephilim gloussa et ne se soucia plus vraiment d'être surpris ou non. Après tout, Magnus sans magie, ce n'était plus vraiment lui. _« Quand on est immortel.. »_ Alec songea aux paroles de son aîné, pendant leur conversation sur le parking. Posant son regard sur leurs mains jointes, il ressentit un pincement au cœur à l'idée de devoir un jour lâcher cette main. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois, que lui est le sorcier s'étaient rencontrés maintenant. Et Alec ressentit en lui l'envie de continuer son chemin en serrant cette main chaude et pétillante de magie. Il avait conscience que son aîné avait déjà un très long vécu derrière lui. Sûrement une longue histoire de vie, qu'il aimerait tant entendre un jour. Alec n'osait à peine dire qu'il connaissait le Magnus Bane d'aujourd'hui, puisqu'ils n'avaient jamais pris le temps de réellement discuter d'eux-même. Pour sa part, Alec se trouvait peu intéressant, rien de bien palpitant n'était arrivé dans sa vie que le sorcier ne sache pas déjà. Mais lui.., oui, lui ignorait tout du demi-démon.

-Tu m'as dit un jour..que tu t'étais efforcé de ne rien ressentir pour personne pendant un demi-siècle. Commença soudainement Alec ne pensant pas à mal : Pourquoi ?

Il sentit la pression dans sa main se crisper. Mais fut rassuré en ne voyant pas le sorcier lâcher leur prise. Sans se retourner, ce dernier rétorqua par une autre question.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Alexander ? Un rire étranglé se fit entendre dans sa voix. Mais rien de comparable avec son rire amusé et enthousiaste de tout à l'heure. Non, Alec perçut comme de la gêne.

-J-je..je voulais juste savoir.. balbutia t-il en rougissant, craignant avoir blessé son aîné. Il s'attendait à ce que Magnus change de sujet, comme il le faisait pour tout ce dont il ne voulait pas parler -Alec se souvenait encore très clairement leur dispute dans la cuisine du sorcier- mais à sa grande surprise, il répondit honnêtement bien qu'en restant quelque peu évasif :

-C'est toujours difficile de soigner son cœur..Peu importe ce qui l'a blessé. Seulement voilà, depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai compris que j'avais été stupide de m'enfermer ainsi.

Arrivé devant l'exposition des chambres, Magnus les entraîna à l'intérieur d'un des box, et les fit s'asseoir sur le bord d'un lit baldaquin, remit aux goûts plus contemporains.

-J'ai bien failli passer à côté de toi, et t'ignorer. Passer à côté d'un bonheur omniprésent, pour chaque instant passé avec toi.

Il ramena la main d'Alec sur ses jambes croisés et la câlina tendrement dans ses deux mains, dont la peau dorée contrastait onctueusement avec celle ivoire de son cadet.

-Je n'ai plus envie de faire semblant d'aller bien Alec. Parce que la solitude n'a rien de bien, pour personne. Surtout plus depuis que je te connais.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Alec plongea ses yeux bleus arborant de petits éclats blancs qui éclaircissaient son regard, dans ceux du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn qui parla pour la première fois, avec honnêteté, des blessures de son cœur. Et c'est en cet instant que le Nephilim sut, qu'il voulait être le seul à voir Magnus sous un tel jour. _Serai-je en mesure de le guérir ?_ Se demanda Alec, alors que la réponse lui était encore inconnue. Mais il voulait essayer. Il voulait voir jusqu'où il pourrait soutenir cet homme qui faisait battre son cœur dans une course folle, ressemblant à un cheval qui courait au triple galop. Il comprit qu'il le désirait..mais plus encore, il voulait rester auprès de lui. Devenir celui vers qui, Magnus se tournerait en premier et à qui il se confierait. Être aimé par le lui..uniquement lui.. _Cela me suffit._

Et être le seul, que Magnus n'aura jamais autant aimé.

-..xander ? Mon Alec, mais enfin vas-tu me dire à quoi penses-tu ?

 _Mon Alec.._ Songea le brun en souriant tendrement de toutes ses dents blanches. _Ce que j'aime losqu'il m'appelle ainsi._

-Je te trouve bien préoccupé aujourd'hui. Souligna le sorcier en embrassant le cou de son cadet.

 _Isabelle a raison..je ne comprends jamais rien..ou alors tard._ Alec tourna son visage afin de faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Tous deux fermèrent leurs yeux afin de savourer simplement le délicat baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Dans un petit bruit mouillé..leur bouche se détacha de celle de l'autre mais leurs visages restèrent dans une intime proximité.

-Il paraît..que les relations amoureuses demandent des efforts. Susurra Alec, dont les cils effleuraient la joue du demi-démon.

-Tu ne penses pas..que nous sommes déjà sur la bonne voie ? Rétorqua ce dernier sur le même ton.

-Si.. sourit Alec. Si, depuis longtemps. Et j'étais si bête de ne pas le voir. De ne pas me rendre compte à quel point je suis tombé pour toi, Magnus.

-Puis-je rendre notre relation officielle, donc ? Sourit l'aîné qui devait ramasser son fragile cœur qui venait d'être à nouveau brisé par l'amour, et la sincérité désarmante de son Nephilim.

-Je crois que les autres l'ont fait pour nous. Ricana Alec en collant son front contre celui de l'homme qu'il pouvait ouvertement nommer de : petit ami.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à se câliner sur le lit, jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient où ils se trouvaient. Magnus les fit basculer tous les deux sur le lit baldaquin, en prenant le plus grand soin de ne pas blesser son cadet en l'allongeant sur le dos. Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien, il se mit à embrasser le cou de son Alec tout en passant une main derrière une de ses cuisses, qu'il ramena contre sa taille. Les joues du brun s'empourprèrent bien vite, alors que le sorcier caressait plus fermement l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Un raclement de gorge leur fit cesser toutes sortes d'activités libidineuses. Alec jeta sa tête en arrière et Magnus extirpa la sienne du cou de son demi-ange. Une femme portant le badge de responsable du magasin les surplombait d'un air menaçant.

-Ceci est une chambre d'exposition, pas une chambre d'hôtel messieurs ! Veuillez continuer vos achats sans déranger la clientèle ou je vous ferai expulser du magasin !

Si tôt dit, si tôt calmés..les deux hommes se firent discrets jusqu'à la fin de leurs achats. Ils comprirent alors que les articles à acheter se trouvaient dans le sous sol du magasin. Magnus débusqua la cafetière italienne de ses rêves, et acheta tous les accessoires qui allaient avec.

-Quelle couleur pour les tasses ?

-Prends ce que tu veux..rétorqua Alec, peu intéressé autant par la mode que par la décoration intérieur.

-On est là car tu as voulu que j'achète une cafetière, tu pourrais au moins m'aider dans mes choix !

-Tu t'es uniquement décidé parce que le vendeur a pris une retraite prématurée.

Leur conversation de sourds continua encore un moment avant que Magnus ne se décide à acheter un set de quatre tasses : Deux noires à l'intérieur bleu et les deux autres, le robe de couleurs inversées. Magnus passa à la caisse s'en se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu Alec en court de route.

-Tu peux m'attraper un sac pour les articles, s'il te plaît ?

Aucune réponse.

-Chéri ? Magnus tourna la tête et ne trouva plus son Nephilim à ses côtés : Alexander ? Appela t-il plus fort tout en le cherchant du regard.

-Je suis là Magnus.

Se retournant avec hâte, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn soupira de soulagement en voyant son cadet. Il sembla quelque peu essoufflé, ceci dit.

-Tout va bien ? Où étais-tu passé ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil au sac en papier que tenait Alec.

-Tu aurais pu me le dire si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, nous aurions pu chercher le rayon ensemble.

-C-ça va.. Je n'en ai pas eu pour longtemps, tu le vois bien.

Magnus haussa les épaules puis termina ses achats. Une fois sorti du magasin, il ouvrit un portail dans une ruelle tranquille pour les ramener au loft. Et pour fêter leurs premiers achats en amoureux, Magnus décida d'inaugurer la cafetière en l'essayant aussitôt déballée. Il s'arma du mode d'emploi qu'il se mit à lire scrupuleusement. L'habitude de lire la préparation de sortilège et de potion sûrement..Mais Alec le devança. Précisant qu'ils avaient également une cafetière italienne à l'institut.

-Tu as du café ?

-Quelle sorte ? Moka ? Bourbon? Maragogype ?

Alec papillonna des yeux. Cela aussi, c'était quelque chose qui n'intéressait guère le Nephilim. Les variétés de café.. Les serveuses s'impatientaient souvent lorsqu'il en commandait un, au Taki's avec Jace et Izzy ; car lui voulait simplement un café et cela devenait vite de la torture lorsqu'on lui demandait de choisir parmi toutes les sortes de préparations et autres variétés. Comme maintenant, ou son cerveau tournait à plein régime pour ce décider. _Du café..c'est du café, merde !_

-O-ok Alexander..panique pas et utilise le Moka. Rit Magnus qui fit apparaître un sachet de café. Ce geste réveilla aussitôt son cadet.

-Ah non hein ! T'as pas acheté une cafetière pour voler le café chez le marchand !

-On se calme, chéri ! Aussi surprenant soit-il, certaines potions nécessitent de café. Je ne l'ai pas volé, mais bien sorti de ma réserve.

 _Il est vraiment à cheval sur les principes dit-donc !_ Songea Magnus qui observa son cadet s'adonner à la préparation de leur café. Le sorcier admira le coup de main d'Alec. Et le voir ainsi, préparer du café pour eux deux..dans sa cuisine.. gonfla son cœur d'une joie simple, tout comme le moment qu'ils passaient ensemble. Une fois le café prêt, Magnus sortit les tasses qu'il rinça avant de laisser Alec y déposer le breuvage. Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn regretterait sûrement son vendeur de café..mais pas le café lui-même. Car il n'eut jamais goûté d'aussi bon café, que celui préparé par Alec.

 **Magnus**

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi ensemble et, Alexander se montra fort curieux au sujet de ma vie. Je ne désirai pas lui mentir, mais n'étais pas prompt à ce genre de révélations.. Je ne trouvai rien d'intéressant à dire sur le plan personnel. _Ou plutôt je n'étais guère prêt à me souvenir de tout.._ Ce cher Alexander semblait l'avoir remarqué, car il prenait toujours de grandes précautions dans la prononciation de ses questions, choisissant clairement chaque mot, très scrupuleusement. Au final, il changea lui-même de sujet en me questionnant plutôt sur le travail que j'aurai à faire dans la nuit, avec Jace à la cité des os.

-Je vais d'abord interroger Blondin sur ce qu'il a vu. Sorcier ou démon, je saurai bien vite ce qui se trouvait là-bas. Par la suite, je me chargerai moi-même de renforcer les barrières.

Blottit contre l'un l'autre sur le canapé de jardin sur mon balcon, nous profitions des toutes dernières lueurs du soleil. Le croissant de lune était déjà haut dans le ciel et la première étoile du soir l'accompagnait. Sur les genoux d'Alec, mon chat qui réclamait sans cesse des câlins de sa part, se pelotonnait contre son pull.

-Tu as passé le test du chat haut la main à ce que je vois.

-Le test du chat.. ? Me fit-il d'un air sceptique.

-Je ne sors jamais avec les personnes que mon chat n'aime pas.

-Donc tu m'aurais si vite quitté s'il ne m'avait pas aimé ? Me charria mon cadet.

-Peut-être aurai-je fait une exception. Rétorquai-je en embrassant le coin de sa mâchoire.

Je l'entendis grogner d'aise.

-Il y en a eu beaucoup .. ?

Embrassant toujours sa peau, je ne fis pas plus attention que cela au sens de sa question.

-De quoi, chéri ? Demandai-je sans me détacher de lui.

-D-des personnes que ton chat n'a pas aimé.. ?

Encore une fois, sa question me déstabilisa quelque peu. J'essayai au moins de ne pas le montrer et surtout de ne pas détourner la question. De toutes façons, mon Nephilim se doutait d'ores et déjà que j'avais eu un bon nombre de conquêtes avant lui. Je n'étais pas sot, ma réputation me précédait.

-Peu de personnes plaisent à mon chat, sache-le. Ris-je : Il n'en donne pas l'air, mais il est sauvage, et vu le nombre d'individus que j'ai pu recevoir ces dernières semaines, je ne l'ai guère vu.

-C'est vrai que nous t'avons beaucoup demandé.. Dit mon Alec, l'air penaud.

-Toi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher..tu m'as toujours respecté et ça aussi c'est bien rare chez un Nephilim. Voire..juste chez ta famille.

Il tourna sa tête pour venir plonger ses deux orbes bleus, dans les miens.

-Je suis content..que tu ne te sois pas arrêté uniquement à mon nom de famille.

-Et moi, que tu ne te sois pas focalisé sur ma race de sorcier.

Soudain, un voile de tristesse enroba son regard. Je m'en inquiétai aussitôt.

-Que se passe t-il, mon Alec ? Tu as été songeur toute la journée..fais-moi part de ce qui te tourmente, s'il te plaît.

En guise de réponse, il frotta son nez contre le mien.

-Des futilités. Oublie, et allons manger plutôt.

Je le vis porter le chat très amoureusement dans ses bras avant de se lever pour rejoindre le salon. Je ne pouvais pas le forcer à me parler s'il ne le voulait pas. Moi-même, n'avais fait que tourner autour du pot, au sujet de ses propres questions. Puis, à le voir ainsi, debout au milieu du salon avec mon chat qui avait totalement adopté mon Nephilim je compris que je désirai voir ce genre de scènes encore et encore. Chaque jour de mon quotidien je le voulais près de moi. Et Alec avait très bien parlé dans le magasin, les relations amoureuses nécessitent des efforts. Je le rejoignis et fus accueilli par un de ses doux sourires. _Jusqu'à aujourd'hui j'ai dû tomber plus de cent fois amoureux de lui.._

-On commande ou bien on prépare à dîner nous même ?

-On va commander.. grimaçai-je. Mais laisse..on a le temps. Dis-je en lui faisant baisser son portable.

Je fis mine de regarder ailleurs. Je cherchai mes mots..je n'avais guère fait des telles révélations depuis très très longtemps. En fait, à personne. Seuls ceux qui me connaissent depuis des siècles tels que feu-Ragnor et ma très chère Catarina savaient tout à mon sujet. _Et Camille.._

-T-tu sais. J'ai connu beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes.. Je forçai une sourire et repris : Vraiment beaucoup. Mais je n'ai eu que très peu de relations sérieuses. Avouai-je en posant finalement mes yeux sur sa personne. Je vis dans son regard, qu'il ne me jugeait absolument pas. Et je crois que cela me dérangeait encore plus que cela n'aurait dû me rassurer. _Je suis tellement habitué à être mal vu.._

 _-_ Et suite à..la dernière relation que j'ai eue, repris-je m'adressant peut-être plus à moi-même qu'à mon cadet : J'ai vraiment tout fait pour ne plus me laisser happer par l'amour. Jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre.. alors, pardonne-moi si en un demi siècle de temps, je ne me souviens plus comment se montrer ouvert et sûr de soi.

Je pus sentir mes tremblements déranger ma voix qui s'érailla sur les derniers mots. Je retrouvai ses si belles lueurs blanches dans le bleu abyssale de ses yeux. Il tint le chat d'une main et vint câliner ma joue de l'autre.

-On apprendra ensemble, Magnus.. Après tout, je n'ai jamais su comment me montrer confiant. Parce que je savais, que j'étais étrange vis à vis des autres chasseurs d'ombre. Me confia t-il, en détournant son regard embarrassé: Et que cela me coûterait de ne pas avoir ce que je voulais. Puis t'as débarqué..me sourit-il avec évidence : Avec tes paillettes, ton charme fou et ta magie qui me fascine de jour en jour. Pour des raisons différentes, tu as bien vu que j'ai tout autant failli renoncer à l'amour. Alors aujourd'hui, maintenant que je sais ce que cela fait de craindre d'être mis à nu, je ne veux plus jamais ressentir cette peur, et avancer. Mais si cela peut se faire avec toi alors je veux bien parier le temps qu'il me reste pour nous donner la chance de se connaître sur le bout des doigts..Tant pis si cela doit prendre du temps Magnus. Je veux faire ce pari avec toi.

Dans un soupire fébrile, je l'étreignis aussi fort que je le pouvais. _Personne..ne m'avais partagé de tels mots.._ Aujourd'hui je voulais croire, qu'Alec serait différent. Je plaisais à penser qu'il ne me briserait pas le cœur.. Alors peut-être, pourrai-je m'ouvrir à lui. Et uniquement à lui..

-Même si le temps que j'ai à parier..est court, je veux réussir, Magnus.

 _Le temps ?_ Voilà ce qui tracassait tant mon Alexander depuis un moment..son statut d'être mortel.

-Oh, chéri.. l'appelai-je doucement. Je posai mon front contre son épaule et laissai se déverser quelques larmes. Ce soir encore, il me fit tomber certaines barrières. Entre nos deux corps serrés, le chat remua et sauta en miaulant.

-Je crois qu'on l'a écrasé. Fit Alec en me rapprochant de lui.

Je n'osai dire un mot, trop effrayé d'éclater en sanglots. Cependant, je sus qu'il m'avait vu pleurer après la caresse que je sentis sur ma joue pour essuyer mes larmes. Il me berça tendrement, jusqu'à ce qu'une douce chaleur me fasse soupirer d'aise. _Par tous les saints et damnés ce que son aura est délicieuse.._ Ne pus-je m'empêcher de penser en sentant l'aura angélique de mon petit ami traverser mon corps.

-Hier, dans le van, commença t-il en passant une main dans mes cheveux : J'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais être en contact avec mon aura..

-O-oui. Parvins-je à murmurer. Je l'entendis sourire.

-Alors si cela peut t'apaiser, même pour un instant je veux que tu en profites. Me susurra t-il avant d'embrasser le haut de ma tête.

Nous restâmes ainsi, à s'étreindre plus fort comme si cela était encore possible de le faire. Son aura me transporta dans une béatitude des plus douces. A l'inverse, il affama le démon que j'étais.. C'était comme se trouver ivre sans n'avoir rien bu. Avoir l'eau à la bouche, sans aucun met sous les yeux. La sensation était aussi bonne qu'étrange et je ne m'en lassai pas. Enfin, l'heure de nous séparer arriva. La pluie ayant cessée, nous pûmes cette fois-ci faire le chemin jusqu'à la Cathédrale à pieds. Autant nous préférions passer par un portail pour quitter l'institut, autant pour y aller..

-C'est bien beau de se donner rendez-vous à l'aurore demain, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas dit où ?

-Je viendrai te chercher à l'institut. De là, nous irons jusqu'à notre lieu de rendez-vous.

-Mais où peux tu nous emmener de si bonne heure ? Rit-il.

-Ce que tu peux être curieux quand tu t'y mets. Râlai-je, faussement agacé. Je trouvai son enthousiasme adorable, tant cela était rare.

Une fois devant l'institut, je lui demandai de faire venir Jace.

-Je n'ai nullement besoin de remettre les pieds dans cet endroit. Autant que Blondin se ramène.

-D'accord, je comprends. Surtout, si vous avez besoin d'aide v-

Je le fis taire en passant mon index sur ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est qu'une investigation, tout ira bien mon Alec.

Alexander regarda ses pieds avant de relever la tête et d'afficher un petit sourire, que je compris être peu convaincu. Je levai les yeux au ciel puis embrassa son front.

-Couche-toi tôt, demain je te veux en forme.

-Oui.

-A part cela, vous ne sortez pas ensemble hein ! Râla une voix familière derrière nous.

-Isabelle ! Souris-je. Que fais-tu dehors à cette heure-ci ?

-Je vous ai vu arriver. Dit-elle, les poings sur les hanches.

-Tu nous espionnais.. Fit Alec, le scepticisme dans son regard et dans sa voix nous amusèrent la jeune fille et moi.

-Allez, rentre ! Elle prit son frère par le bras. On va te chercher Jace. Me dit-elle.

-Et que Blondin ne traîne pas !

Alec se laissa entraîner par sa sœur, mais passa une dernier coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et me fit un petit signe d'au revoir, avec sa main. Je pouvais entendre Isabelle harceler son frère de questions en tout genre. La brune semblait être le genre de personne avec qui il était difficile de pouvoir garder une vie privée. A mon plus grand soulagement, Jace arriva au pas de course, habillé de sa tenue de combat.

-Je vois que tu peux reprendre du service.

-On m'a acquitté de tout soupçons.

-Enfin, il était temps de se réveiller ! Fis-je en levant les bras au ciel : C'est Clary qui doit être soulagée.

Je l'entendis pouffer.

-Pas sûr, du moins pas après tout ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure..

Je lui jetais un coup d'œil en coin. Sa mine abattue me mis quelque peu mal à l'aise, lui si énigmatique au sujet de ses émotions se montra fort mélodrame. Mais où était donc passé le Jace arrogant et sûr de lui ?

-Querelle familiale.. ? Ou querelle d'amoureux ?

La deuxième option le fit réagir. Les mains dans les poches, il me cacha ses poings serrés. Fatigué de marcher, je lui indiquai une ruelle dans laquelle j'ouvris un portail qui nous amena devant l'une des nombreuses entrées menant à la cité des os.

-Plus tu t'efforceras à la considérer comme ta sœur, alors que tu ressens tout autre chose pour elle, plus cela ira de mal en pis entre vous deux..

-Alors quoi, tu me conseilles de coucher avec elle ?

-Ne commence pas à partir dans de tels extrêmes, je te prie. Râlai-je en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé avec Biscuit, mais tes discours de grand frère ne marcheront pas éternellement.

Voyant qu'il était loin d'être prêt à se mettre au travail, nous restâmes quelques temps dans le cimetières qui entourait l'entrée dimensionnelle de la cité des os, et discutâmes un peu. Jace m'expliqua son altercation entre lui et Clary. Je compris entre autre, que la source du problème fut Jocelyne Fairchild, qui encore une fois ne put s'empêcher de couver sa fille. _Rattraper le temps avec Clary ? Non..j'en doute, rattraper ses erreurs oui.._

-En agissant ainsi, elle veut surtout ne pas avoir à rattraper le temps perdu avec toi.

Un soubresaut étonné releva ses sourcils. En ce moment même, Blondin me paraissait assez vulnérable, ressemblant bien plus à un adolescent cherchant un semblant de salut plutôt qu'un guerrier prêt à mordre le fer entre ses dents.

-Elle désire amener Clary avec elle, certainement pour lui apprendre la vie de chasseuse d'ombre c'est un fait. Mais est-ce vraiment rattraper le temps ? Pas du tout, elle ne fait que prendre le moyen le plus facile pour elle afin de se déculpabiliser des fautes commises. La plus grande, celle de lui avoir menti à propos de son père et sur l'existence de son frère..Ne vous auto-flagellez pas d'être tombé amoureux l'un de l'autre. Cela ne fait que rendre plus compliqué ce qui l'est déjà. Ton amertume prouve que tu en paies les frais.

-D'accord, mais avec ce que je lui ai dis, il y a peu de chance qu'elle reste à l'institut.

-Les dernières chances sont plus nombreuses que tu ne le crois. Ne reste pas sur une telle dispute, et plutôt que de lui parler avec la véhémence de la rancœur que tu portes pour le destin, parle lui avec ton cœur.

Jace mon considéra un moment avant de hocher la tête, éloignant quelque peu son air sceptique de tout à l'heure. Lui donnant une tape encourageante sur le bras je lui demandai si nous pouvions désormais nous mettre au travail.

-Si je pouvais, je ne le ferai pas mais en somme je suis le mieux placé pour te venir en aide.

-J'aimerai que tu me dises, sans oublier le moindre détail, ce que tu as vu pendant l'attaque. Dis-je en ouvrant une porte dimensionnelle contre le vieux murs du cimetière. Les moellons s'écartèrent, et nous pûmes nous frayer un chemin dans les tréfonds de la cité des os.

-J'ai tout dit à Aldertree et honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce que je peux apporter de plus. Valentin a interrompu mon jugement en envoyant une créature obscure nous attaquer.

Je le laissai me conter la version de son récit tout en analysant l'air volcanique de la cité, en laissant suspendre dans le vide mes mains. Je ne sentis aucune vibration infernale. La fumée des enfers ne planait absolument pas dans les alentours. Pourtant, si cela avait été un démon qui permit à Valentin de pénétrer au cœur la cité et tuer les frères silencieux..le brouillard d'Edom subsisterait pendant cinq jours. Or là, moins de quarante-huit heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'attaque.

-Alors ce serait vraiment un sorcier.. ?

-Je te l'ai dit ! Eliott est à la solde de Valentin, c'est lui qui nous a pris en chasse sur le bateau.

Je secouai la tête, ne comprenant pas ce à quoi il fit allusion. Jace m'expliqua alors leur fuite sur le bateau, lorsque Clary vint le secourir. Aussi, il me parla de sa soit disant capacité à créer de nouvelles runes..

-De nouvelles runes, tu es sûr ? M'exclamai-je en le toisant un certain temps assez curieusement.

-Je n'ai jamais vu cette rune, Magnus..Alec et Isabelle non plus. L'autre soir, avec tout ce que nous avons appris au sujet de mon frère, nous n'avons guère eu le temps d'en venir à ce sujet. Il se tut un instant, semblant réfléchir : Tu crois que ce Michaël pourrait nous aider.

J'eus un haussement d'épaules.

-Je ne pourrai te le dire..Mais j'aimerai beaucoup voir la rune qu'elle a dessinée.

Sans en demander plus, Jace me sortit une feuille froissée ça et là où un entrelacement de boucles et de lignes souples pouvait être vu entre les pliures du morceau de papier.

-C'est ça ?

-Oui. L'as-tu déjà vu ?

Je secouai la tête en guise de réponse.

-Et elle ne se trouve pas non plus dans le Livre Blanc. Me confia t-il.

 _Serait-ce véritablement une nouvelle rune ?_

-Alexander avait peut-être raison lorsqu'il disait que Clary avait elle aussi un don.

-Alec a dit cela ?

-Oui..depuis l'apparition de son propre don, il fait des songes bien étranges.

-Il m'a dit nous avoir vu Clary et moi sur le bateau.

-C'est à ce moment qu'il a du comprendre que Biscuit avait elle aussi des facultés spécifiques. Après tout, nous nous en doutions déjà avec ce qu'elle a accompli en cherchant la coupe mortelle. Renchéris-je en agitant déductivement mon index : Tu as raison, il faut absolument en parler à Michaël.

-D'accord mais on fait comment pour le faire venir ? Tu sais où il se trouve ?

Je soupirai longuement et fis mine de regarder autour de moi. _Alexander doit le savoir, lui._ Songeai-je. Pourquoi me sentis-je si amère ?

-Continuons notre travail, nous verrons ensuite pour Michaël. Repris-je tout en prenant la tête de la marche. Je pouvais sentir les pans de mon long manteau noir s'envoler derrière ma foulée. Malgré la basse température due à la saison hivernale ainsi qu'à l'humidité de la cité, à la fois étouffante mais glacée..je retirai mes gants de cuir puis effleurai quelques pierres du couloir menant aux cellules totalement vidées de leurs prisonniers. Des traces de sang séché s'effilaient sur le crépit de la pierre, en grande tracées à la fois noires et violacées. Je pouvais effectivement sentir les restes de magie sur la pierre.

-Cet Eliott..te souviens-tu s'il avait des veines noires sur lui.

-Absolument pas, et c'est bien ce qui m'étonne le plus..Valentin ne lui a jamais fait d'injection.

-Vraiment.. ? Fis-je, toujours en examinant les lieux.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à la salle de jugement, où seul le socle de l'épée résidait..vide. Je tournai hâtivement la tête vers un fort concentré de magie.

-C'est là qu'il a ouvert un portail. Dit nonchalamment le blond qui ne ressentait pas les vibrations qui traversaient mon corps.

-Que sais-tu au sujet de ce sorcier ? M'enquis-je en faisant apparaître ma marque de démon. Ma vue devint alors plus intense, me permettant de détailler l'antre de la plus petite fissure sur les pierres ornant les murs de la salle. Les couleurs s'inversèrent, je pus enfin déceler les restes d'aura de cet individu qui m'intriguait de plus en plus.

-Rien du tout, je ne prenais pas le temps de parler avec les alliés de Valentin, tu sais ..

-Quand a t-il rejoint le cercle ? Sa marque, a quoi ressemble t-elle ? M'emportai-je, sans même jeter un regard à mon cadet.

-J-je ne sais pas, Magnus ! Il était sûrement déjà là avant mon arrivée.

 _Ces marques sur les murs et le sol..elles me sont familières.._ Je sentis mon pouls s'accélérer à chaque découverte que je fis. Rebroussant chemin en trottinant, je laissai ma vision thermique active et examinai à nouveau les endroits que nous avions pourtant déjà vus. Mais de ce nouveau point de vu, je pus déceler des indices à la fois fort intéressants et troublants.

-Deviens-tu fou ? Qu'as-tu donc à t'agiter, il n'y a plus rien ici tu le vois bien !

-Justement je vois tout.. Jace, utilise ta rune de vision thermique. Les restes de magie t'apparaîtront alors.. Soufflait-je en faisant apparaître un crayon et du papier. J'y griffonnai tous les symboles et les marques magiques que je vis.

-Par l'ange tous ces symboles..comment puis-je les voir ?

-La rune de vision thermique vous permet de détecter les aura démoniaque, or, la magie est la manifestation de cette aura. Exactement de la manière qu'un Nephilim contrôlant son aura angélique en fait. C'est également de la magie. Lorsque celle-ci entre en contact avec de la matière, alors un effet physico-chimique s'opère. Les symboles que tu vois sont le résultat de cette opération entre magie et matière physique.

-O-ok..en plus simple tu as quoi à me proposer ?

-En gros, ce sont les restes de l'aura démoniaque d'un sorcier. Sa signature ! Pestai-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ah bah tu vois quand tu veux, tu peux te faire comprendre ! Me sourit-il en posant une main sur mon épaule, comme le feraient deux bons vieux camarades. Je le toisai avec dédain. Il comprit bien vite qu'il était temps pour lui d'ôter ses salles pattes de la magnificence que j'étais.

-En revanche, repris-je en continuant mes hideux dessins, _Il faudrait songer à demander des cours à Biscuit un de ses quatre_ me dis-je : Ce sorcier semble un peu brouillon. Sa magie semble encore brute. Elle est au cœur même de sa métamorphose.

-Ah, parce que la magie ça se métamorphose ? Railla Jace en jouant avec sa stèle.

J'inspirai profondément afin de garder constance. _Si mon Alec chéri s'intéresse à la magie, Blondin s'en contrefiche ouvertement._

-Des sorciers peuvent mettre bien des années avant d'être en mesure de jeter un sort. Quand son sang démoniaque commence peu à peu à se manifester par des éclats d'une magie incontrôlée, c'est le moment pour le sorcier de polir son sang, comme on dit.

-Comme un bijou ?

-C'est ça. Au début, c'est brute, c'est fort et ça impressionne..Alors on joue avec le feu, on apprend les premiers sorts qui nous tombent sous les mains les rendant trois fois plus puissants que nécessaire. Mais cette force brute a un coup. Épuise nos réserves, et surtout nous fait devenir de véritable bêtes..C'est pour cela, que nous devons affiner notre sang, la polir afin de rendre notre magie aussi contrôlable que puissante.

-C-c'est ce dont m'a parlé Valentin, une fois. Affiner le sang des créatures obscure en utilisant le sang de démons supérieurs.

Je haussai les sourcils, d'abord outré, puis ne pouvant réprimer une moue révulsée je dis :

-Ce n'est pas de l'affinage, mais rendre brute ce qui l'est déjà ! Valentin cherche à faire perdre la tête aux créatures obscures en leur donnant ce pouvoir brute qui les rend fous furieux. N'oublions pas qu'il détient la coupe mortelle, il peut contrôler les démons..mais une créature obscure, au sang brute circulant dans ses veines, devient similaire à un démon pur et dur.

Détachant mon attention du mur ornées de symboles magiques, je considérai mon cadet avec sérieux tandis qu'il me fixait avec une pointe d'horreur dans ses orbes de fauve.

-Pourquoi s'en prenait-il aux enfants d'après toi ?

-I-ils ne pouvaient pas encore se contrôler .. ?

-Pas du tout même, et les enfants sorciers sont les plus dangereux.

Je secouai la tête, afin de chasser certaines images de mon esprit, concernant la grande rébellion d'il y a près de vingt-ans. Quand le cercle agît pour la première fois contre les accords. Mais d'autres souvenirs encore plus amères persistèrent avec douleur. _« T-tu n'es pas mon enfant..j'ai engendré un monstre.. »_

-Je mettrai ma main à couper que ce sorcier est loin d'avoir atteint maturité.

-Eliott semblait plus jeune que Clary.

 _Un sorcier du nouveau siècle alors..peut-être quatorze voire seize ans tout au plus._

-Et sa marque ? L'as-tu vu, oui ou non ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr. Est-ce qu'un sorcier peu en avoir plusieurs ?

-On parle de caractéristiques s'il n'a pas le physique d'un humain. Le tout forme sa marque.

-Alors il a une marque à plusieurs caractéristiques.. Le plus flagrant ce sont ses cheveux. On dirait..un curieux mélanges d'or et d'argent.

J'eus un geste de recule incompréhensif.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-C'est cheveux..ils sont fait à la fois de mèches d'ors et d'argents. Me répéta t-il en hachant bien chacun de ses mots : Il s'en est servi comme arme contre Aldertree. Ils sont soudainement devenus pointus et aiguisés comme de véritables aiguillons.

-D'accord, fis-je peu en mesure de cacher mon scepticisme : Et les autres caractéristiques ?

-Ses yeux je suppose ?

-Comment ça, tu « supposes » ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en savais rien ! Il avait les yeux bandés..tâchés de sang.

 _« Ces yeux sont ceux du diable ! J'ai mis au monde l'enfant de Satan.. »_ Un vertige me tortura de part et d'autre. Je décidai donc de faire une pause en me laissant glisser le long du mur derrière moi avant de finir affalé sur le sol dont le froid me traversa rigoureusement, et me fit frisonner jusqu'à l'échine.

-Coup de barre ?

-Ouais..le sortilège de vision thermique brûle les rétines. Mentis-je en me frottant les yeux. Un soupire exaspéré m'obligea à perdre un soupçon de ma grâce. _Alexander.._ Le regard perdu sur la vue du mur en face de moi, je laissai mes pensées vagabonder. J'eus tellement envie de retrouver mon Nephilim que j'avais abandonné depuis déjà une bonne heure.

-Bon, on se remet au boulot. Dis-je en prenant appui sur mes genoux pour relever le vieille os que j'étais. J'entendis Jace bailler peu élégamment. Je sortis de mes poches mes feuilles et mon crayon et en fis apparaître un second que je tendis à Blondin.

-Quoi ? Je sais pas dessiner les moutons.

-Hors de question de te voir te tourner les pouces. Dessine-moi tout ce que tu verras sur les murs de la salle de jugement. Je continuerai de ce côté-ci.

-Hein ? Trop chiant.. Râla t-il en m'arrachant des mains des feuilles et le crayon de bois. Dans la foulée, il fit tomber mes propres dessins.

-Ce qu'il peut m'agacer.. Pestai-je dans ma barbe.

Je m'accroupis afin de ramasser les dessins quand soudain, la position d'un d'entre eux me stoppa dans mon geste. J'inclinai un peu plus la feuille et rajoutai deux trois traits au symbole..Je fus plus que stupéfait par ce que je découvris alors. _Mais ce sont les sceaux de Ragnor !_ En effet, j'eus beau tourner le dessin dans tous les sens, en le superposant partiellement avec ceux qui se trouvaient sur le mur, j'étais certain de reconnaître la base des sceaux magiques de ce vieux Ragnor Fell.

Autant d'indices et pourtant le plus gros du mystère restait à être percé afin de comprendre comment les sceaux de mon défunt ami se retrouvaient gravés dans la pierre des tréfonds de la cité des os.

A suivre..

* * *

Z'avez vu je suis là !

Bon, vous l'aurez compris, prochain chapitre, Malec First date ! mwhaha, je ne reprends pas du tout la série d'ailleurs pour leur premier rendez-vous. J'ai été très contente de faire intervenir le Président Miaou, le meilleur juge relationnel de Magnus (un psychochat pour sorcier en fait) Du coup , grâce à lui (ou à cause de lui) personne ne saura ce qu'il aura eu vraiment d'inscrit dans la lettre :D !

Nous nous pencherons un peu plus au sujet de l'épée mortelle dans le prochain chapitre ! Et certainement la rune de Clary j'hésite encore à entrer dans le vif du sujet maintenant ou encore deux chapitres plus loin..*examine ses brouillons* Bon, en tout cas je tiens à vous mettre en garde, j'arrive bientôt à un premier aboutissement de mon scénario. (qu'on peut calquer avec la première partie de la saison 2 du coup) bien sûr je laisse bien plus parler mon scénario que celui du show, à part pour de courtes scènes, mais il est fort probable que j'en utilise une plus expressément dans les prochains chapitres !

Sur ce, je vais vous laisser reposer vos yeux ! Je souhaite que ce chapitre vous ait plus en tant que lecture ! Pour ma part, je prends toujours un grand plaisir à travailler sur cette fanfic et surtout d'interagir avec vous tous ! Merci de me suivre, me lire et me soutenir comme vous le faites !

A très bientôt ! bisou~


	13. Chapter 12

Coucou~:D

J'espère que vous allez tous très bien, car pour ma part j'ai un moment "coup de gueule" à faire ! Jeudi soir vers 21h30, je terminai de corriger ce chapitre-ci contre lorsque le technicien de notre immeuble a eu la merveilleuse idée..de venir vérifier quelques fusibles..à 21h30..vérifier des fusibles..? sérieux ? Mais le pire ! C'est qu'il a fait un combo de bonnes idées ! Ils n'a prévenu personne ! *pouce en l'air* Donc je m'attelai à la fin de la correction..genre vraiment la fin..il restait un paragraphe.. et là, et bien les fusibles sautent, ha ha ha ! Plus rien .. plus de lumière, plus d'électricité, plus d'ordi..Du coup j'ai dû me payer deux fois la correction de ce chapitre..pour le coup il était mon préféré, maintenant je le hais car il est trop long à corriger xD

J'ai adoré le rédiger une fois, mais le CORRIGER deux fois, non.. du coup hier après la coupure j'ai boudé dans mon coin avec mes cours et mon coloc osait à peine me parler soit disant que moi aussi, j'avais pété un fusible.

Bref ! Moment coup de gueule enfin terminé passons à une autre information plus sérieuse ! Avec l'approche des examens je vais devoir me forcer à passer moins de temps sur la rédaction de ma fic et plus de temps sur mes cours *pleure* mais cela ne sera que pour les deux prochains chapitres je pense, les examens ça durent pas non plus 20 ans ! Juste, prévoyez un long moment d'attente je pense vis à vis des deux autres prochains chapitres !

Pour ce qui est de ce nouveau ci-contre, il introduit un nouveau perso' ..non trois en fait, mais les deux autres ne sont qu'un clin d'œil ! :) Je ne dirai rien de plus car grosse surprise dans votre lecture :D

Passons donc aux remerciements ! Et bienvenu aux nouveaux :

 **Soreiyu  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie ( réponse à ton commentaire: **_Grouiii ça pour écrire avec mon coeur, je le sens moi-même ! Et ça me touche que tu t'en rendes compte et surtout d'apprendre que ma fanfic te plaise toujours autant ! Je me laisser guider par mon imagination le temps que je prends du plaisir et vous le fasse partager également ! Un grand merci pour ton soutien et ton commentaire, j'espère te retrouver :) A bientôt, bisou~_ **)  
**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **arahila**

 **Chapitre 12 : Ce vierge amour bleu**

 **Michaël**

Je survolai encore quelques temps mon temple où je sentis la présence d'un ange. Même après des siècles d'absence, je n'osai penser qu'un ange serait capable de pénétrer ma demeure. Sceptique, je libérai ma troisième paire d'ailes et usai de mon aura de commandant afin d'ériger une barrière autour de mon temple. L'ange à l'intérieure n'aurait aucune chance de s'échapper ainsi. Une fois sur mes terres, je fis disparaître mes ailes puis entra d'un pas lent mais assuré à l'intérieure de mon édifice. Tout en m'aventurant de couloir en couloir, j'examinai certaines pièces où je ne trouvai rien d'anormal. Bien vite, j'arrivai dans les jardins de l'arrière-cour et vis mon épée céleste reposer sur son socle. Je compris alors, que l'ange ayant pénétré ma demeure n'était autre que Raziel, à qui j'avais confié mon épée avant de quitter Éden.

-Pourquoi l'avoir replacé dans son fourreau ? Ricanai-je après avoir entendu des pas s'approcher derrière moi.

Un homme, aux traits lisses, vêtu d'une simple tunique évasée de couleur blanche, sortit de l'ombre. Sa peau, ses cheveux et ses yeux d'or scintillèrent le faisant ressembler à ses nombreuses statut de métal précieux que les Terrestres créaient à notre effigie.

-Je te savais de retour à Éden. Je n'ai pas jugé bon de garder plus longtemps cette épée avec moi.

Levant une main dans les airs, je brisai la barrière, érigée plus tôt. Contournant le socle de l'épée, je m'assis sur un banc de marbre tout en contemplant nostalgiquement l'architecture de mon temple. Les Terrestres avaient pour habitude de dire « qu'il faisait bon rentrer chez soi ». Malgré avoir vécu comme eux pendant des siècles, je n'arrivai guère à trouver la même satisfaction en étant ici.

-Pourquoi être revenu sans le seigneur _Djibril_?

Je posai mon attention sur l'ange doré qui n'avait toujours pas quitté les lieux. Je remarquai enfin le pendentif autour de son cou.

-Que fais-tu avec ça? Je désignai l'objet ornant son cou d'un geste concis de la tête.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête de biais en évitant soigneusement mon regard avant de serrer le pendentif entre ses doigts fins.

-Je le remettrai bientôt à sa place. Me lança t-il soudainement.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, Raziel.

L'ange posa à nouveau son attention sur moi, et me défia par l'intensité de son regard d'or.

-Où est le seigneur _Djibril_?

-Son hôte prépare peu à peu son éveil.

-Tu ne devrais pas le quitter.

-Si tu dis cela à cause de la chasse que certains anges ont organisé, n'aie craintes..je ne resterai pas loin de lui longtemps.

-J'ai senti mon charme se briser. Il est parvenu à retrouver son don. Annonça Raziel en levant le nez au ciel.

-Oui. Il a le don de clairvoyance.

Un sourire en coin apparut sur le visage pourtant si lisse, telle une statut, de l'ange.

-C'est un bon don.

-Je te remercie de l'avoir protéger si longtemps des autres. Ce faisant, tu as également permis à Gabriel de prendre possession de lui.

L'expression de Raziel redevint aussi dur et froid que le marbre sur lequel j'étais assis.

-A t-il l'intention de passer un contrat avec son hôte ?

-Je l'ignore. En soi, il n'en a guère le besoin. Après tout, il est la _force de Dieu._

-Même le héros de Dieu peut éprouver des désirs.

-Gabriel n'est pas comme ça. Persiflai-je en trouvant l'attitude du général de mes armées toujours aussi peu agréable.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, une guerre se prépare, _Mika'el._ Je crains que l'on désire m'invoquer. Je ressens les vibrations des instruments mortels, or la coupe et l'épée sont déjà réunies.

Je secouai la tête.

-Je le sais déjà. Mais vois-tu, tes enfants on déjà oublié leur réelle utilité. Ils ignorent même où se trouvent le miroir.

-Pas tous..certains s'en souviennent encore malheureusement. Murmura t-il tout en caressant le pendentif autour de son cou. Après un court silence, il reprit : Certains ont trouvé comment les utiliser à leur profit..comment les activer.

-Et en sachant tout cela, ne te sens-tu pas un minimum concerné ?

-La prophétie du seigneur _Djibril_ se réalisera et nous n'y pouvons rien. C'est à eux seuls d'agir désormais.

-Et si celui qui réunit les instruments mortels t'invoque, lui accorderas-tu son souhait ?

Une chaude brise nous enveloppa. Raziel délia le pendentif et l'enroula autour de ses doigts. Déposant un baiser sur le bijou, il le contempla d'un regard perdu dans le lointain de ses pensées et murmura :

-Je suis l'ange du bien..et du mal. Et j'accomplirai mon devoir.

-Que fais-tu avec le pendentif d'Ithuriel ? L'interrogeai-je aussitôt, sans le brusquer. A ma grande surprise, il me répondit enfin sans rechigner.

-Ithuriel a disparu.

Je fronçai les sourcils à l'entente de ses paroles. Cette fois, Raziel s'agenouilla devant moi, en serrant le collier tout contre sa poitrine.

-J'ai une requête ..

* * *

Alec se réveilla bien avant l'aurore. Les rayons du soleil caresseraient néanmoins très prochainement le ciel mais il avait encore du temps pour se préparer. Sur les alentours de minuit, Magnus lui avait envoyé un message sur son téléphone afin de lui signaler la fin de son investigation avec Jace à la cité des os. Ne sachant dormir que sur une oreille lorsqu'il était à l'institut, il lut aussitôt le message auquel il répondit « Nous en parlerons plus tard, je te veux également en forme à l'aube ».

Debout face au miroir de la salle de bain, Alec terminait d'essuyer ses cheveux. Une fois cela fait, il passa simplement une main pour les arranger mais commençait à les trouver trop long à son goût. Il se dit qu'il prendrait le temps d'une autre matinée pour les couper. Le demi-ange préféra s'atteler aux soins de son dos. Pour mieux entrevoir ce qu'il faisait, le jeune homme se mit de côté et s'aida du reflet du miroir afin d'enrouler proprement le bandage autour de son corps.

-Cela serait top, si vous me fichiez la paix juste pour aujourd'hui..murmura t-il en songent à ses futurs ailes. _J'ai toujours du mal à croire ce que Michaël m'a raconté.. Pourtant, qu'aurait-il pu obtenir en me mentant ?_

Le cœur du brun se serra en repensant au baiser que lui avait dérobé l'archange. _Je sais qu'il ne ment pas.._ Alec avait comprit à quel point le roux était en manque de son amant. Mais il était hors de question pour le Nephilim de laisser quelqu'un d'autre que son propre compagnon le toucher. _J'ai eu beau ressentir la tendresse de Michaël..je n'éprouve rien de réciproque._ Une fois le bandage terminé, Alec retourna dans sa chambre où il constata qu'il avait fait un petit oublie. Il se précipita en direction de sa table de chevet où il vint éteindre une petite bougie couleur violine. La dernière fumée s'ondulant dans l'air laissa s'échapper les dernières effluves de son parfums. Alec sourit, en ne regrettant pas son achat. Après tout, grâce à cette petite bougie, il avait passé une excellente nuit. Était-ce parce qu'elle dégageait la même fragrance de bois de santal que la lotion du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ? Alec s'en doutât, mais n'arrivait guère à se l'avouer.

Devant sa penderie, il opta aisément pour un pantalon en cuir à l'intérieur légèrement fourré. Si Isabelle pouvait s'habiller en petite tenue toute l'année, ce n'était pas le cas pour son frileux de grand frère qui, en réalité, n'aimait pas les extrêmes température des saisons. Les trop fortes chaleurs de l'été, l'instabilité de l'automne et enfin les pics de froid de l'hiver. Comme aujourd'hui..

Du coin de l'œil le Nephilim observa les affaires, qu'il devait rendre à Magnus, proprement pliés sur le fauteuil de sa chambre. Il se tortura l'esprit longuement, se demandant alors si son petit ami lui en voudrait de lui rendre un peu plus tard. Se souvenant du confort de pull à la laine couleur café -Alec eut l'impression que ce n'était pas que par sens de la mode que le sorcier choisit ce ton pour un simple pull- le jeune homme hésitait à le remettre aujourd'hui.

-Je suis presque sûr qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.

Et en effet, après avoir reçu le message de Magnus qui stipulait être arrivé à l'endroit convenu, Alec le rejoignit aussitôt en enfilant sa veste sur le chemin et fut accueilli par le sourire radieux de Magnus. Le rouge sur les joues du plus jeune étaient soit dû au froid soit à son excitation de revoir le sorcier.

Une main sur la taille et l'autre soulevant le menton de son cadet, Magnus l'embrassa avec tendresse.

-T'ai-je déjà dis à quel point je te trouvai encore plus attirant que d'habitude dans mes vêtements ? Dit-il très suavement.

-Non..mais tes gestes me le faisaient comprendre. Rit Alec qui rapprocha un peu plus le corps de son aîné contre le sien.

Les deux hommes firent durer leur retrouvaille comme si cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus alors qu'une simple nuit les avait séparé. Ils parvinrent difficilement à mettre un terme à leur échange mais Magnus tenait également à ne pas faire déraper si vite leur rendez-vous. Le demi-démon balaya les alentours d'un simple coup d'œil puis fit signe à Alec de le suivre.

-On trouvera une entrée par là.

Alec souffla dans ses mains tout en suivant le sorcier.

-Est-ce que je peux savoir où l'on va maintenant ?

-Tu m'as dit vouloir en connaître un peu plus au sujet de la faune obscure, et bien aujourd'hui c'est ta première leçon.

Les sourcils d'Alec se haussèrent avec stupeur. Il trottina pour devancer Magnus et avança à reculons afin de lui faire face.

-Pour de vrai ? Tu veux dire qu'on part à l'exploration, là, dès l'aube ?

-Je sais, ce n'est pas de cette manière que commence un rendez-vous, mais je ne pense pas m'être trompé pour autant. Sourit l'aîné qui ajouta un clin d'œil.

-Je suis presque certain qu'il n'y a pas de convention spéciale pour les rendez-vous. Déclara le brun.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres avant d'arrêter leur chemin devant un grand saule pleureur. Alec regarda autour d'eux. Il ne sentait aucun présence, il était encore bien tôt. Les lampadaires illuminaient le parc où ils se trouvaient. La brume matinale les isolait encore plus, et Alec trouva la forme de cette brume forte étrange. Magnus récita une incantation et le saule écarta ses lianes ouvrant alors un mystérieux sentier que le Nephilim était certain de ne pas avoir remarqué à leur arrivée.

-La saule nous donne l'autorisation de pénétrer sa demeure. Tu viens ?

Sous l'œil incertain de son cadet, Magnus prit la tête de la marche. Alec le suivit. Quelques pas après, une grincement d'écorce se fit entendre. Le brun eut un soubresaut mais Magnus lui intima l'ordre de ne pas regarder derrière lui s'il ne voulait pas se faire happer par le saule pleureur. Le brun obéit bien docilement, peut sûr de comprendre ce que son aîné entendait par « se faire happer par le saule ».

-Où sommes-nous ? Questionna simplement le Nephilim qui n'eut pas l'impression de connaître et encore moins reconnaître les paysages qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux.

-Géographiquement parlant, cet espace n'est indiqué sur aucune carte Terrestre. Un peu comme Idris..A cause du trop grand nombre de braconnages qui ont eu lieux durant des siècles entiers, les fées et les sorciers ont décidé d'ériger des barrières pour chacun de ses lieux. Bien sûr, le braconnage existe toujours, mais les fées gèrent plutôt bien la situation. Les conséquences sont lourdes pour ceux qui s'y aventurent avec de mauvaises intentions.

-Tu veux dire, qu'on vient de pénétrer un lieu inconnu des chasseurs d'ombres ?

-Pas vraiment inconnu, puisque la plupart des braconniers sont des chasseurs d'ombres. Lança Magnus d'un ton sec. Le fait de se trouver derrière lui et de ne voir que ses larges épaules recouvertes de son long manteau noir d'officier, rendit les paroles encore plus rudes car il ne pouvait pas apercevoir l'expression de son aîné à ce moment là. Alec se sentit quelque peu embarrassé.

-Mais par chance..certains participent également à la protection de ces endroits fantasques à la faune bien atypique. Renchérit le sorcier en souriant affectueusement à son cadet, par dessus son épaule. Il marqua une pause dans leur marche, et se tourna vers son compagnon.

-Tu tombes trop vite dans la panneau. Fit Magnus avant de câliner du revers de la main la joue du brun qui ne sut où se mettre. Le sorcier fit mine de regarder autour d'eux puis dit : En revanche tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur des barrières n'est que sous le contrôle des fées. Pour tout ce qui en ressort, les équipes de chasseurs d'ombres prennent la relève.

-On ne nous a jamais parlé de ça.

-Le but est de garder ces réserves protégées loin des âmes mal intentionnées, Alexander. Les Shadowhunters qui ont intégré les associations ont pour devoir de maintenir le secret en sécurité.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à marcher, la tête basse, toujours pris dans leur conversation.

-Mais comment les chasseurs d'ombres font pour perpétuer ce savoir ? Si tout le monde maintient le secret du côté des Nephilim, un jour où l'autre plus aucun ne sera capable de s'occuper de la sécurité des barrières ?

-Quand les tiens voient leur nombre diminuer ils se réunissent avec les sorciers et les fées, premiers protecteurs de ces contrées, et des sélections sont faites. Les chasseurs d'ombres éduquent les potentiels prochains gardiens et des tests sont ensuite exécutés. Expliqua Magnus en agitant sa main gantée expressivement : Ceux qui réussissent le test participent à la protection des barrières.

-Et ceux qui n'ont pas réussi ? S'enquit le plus jeune, redoutant un peu la réponse.

-Il a été convenu d'effacer leur mémoire et de la détruire. Le timbre plat de Magnus aurait pu donner des frissons à Alec, si le froid ne s'en chargeait pas déjà.

-Je te rassure, nous n'effaçons que les parties qui concernent ce qu'ils ont appris au sujet de la faune obscure. Nous ne touchons à rien d'autre..

-Encore une fois, les sorciers font le sale boulot.

-Ce sont les fées et les sorciers qui ont insisté pour cette option, Alec. Et le sorcier qui abîme un esprit est rudement châtié. Nous assumons notre demande. Pour une fois que l'Enclave nous a écouté, il est bon ton de ne pas se plaindre, mon Alec. Termina le demi-démon en retirant un de ses gants. Il le donna à Alec qui ne cessait de se frotter les mains. Il vint ensuite serrer celle dénudée dans la sienne pour les réchauffer toutes les deux.

-Continuons. Fit Magnus en entraînant doucement son petit ami à sa suite.

Une fois la brume légèrement levée, Alec constata que l'herbe sous leur pied était recouverte de givre. _La température semble plus basse ici._ Et pourtant, des petites fleurs subsistaient du mieux qu'elles le pouvaient. Le Nephilim reconnut une espèce qui se trouvait dans la serre de l'institut. _Se pourrait-il qu'un de nos chasseurs d'ombre ait ramené cette espèce depuis cet endroit ?_ Le reste de brume empêchait à Alec de bien voir les alentours, mais le peu qu'il entraperçut le faisait déjà sourire.

-On va s'arrêter ici. Annonça Magnus en pointant du doigt un large rocher qui prenait autant de place que les fondations d'un immeuble. Sa hauteur était tout aussi impressionnante, mais le sommet était aussi plat et lisse qu'une rondelle de citron habilement scindée. Alec se demanda qui avait réussi à limer la pointe d'un rocher avec autant de précision.

-Nous devons grimper sur le plateau ?

Le sorcier secoua la tête, puis indiqua simplement le pied du rocher. Il activa soudainement un charme autour d'eux mais Alec ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, il ressentait la magie traverser son corps.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-Un charme qui va bloquer notre présence. Ils ne doivent pas nous remarquer.

Fronçant les sourcils sous l'étrange sourire qu'affichait Magnus, le brun ne comprit pas non plus ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Il fit mine de regarder autour d'eux et hormis des fleurs et ce gros rocher, Alec ne vit rien de plus. Il se colla au bras de Magnus qui lui jeta un regard curieux.

-Tu as froid ?

-Un peu, puis je ne vois rien..je me disais que je remarquerai quelque chose depuis ta place mais toujours rien.

Magnus passa un bras par dessus ses épaules pour le rapprocher et montra du doigt une petite masse qui se déplaçait à travers le brouillard. En bon archer qu'il était, Alec avait naturellement une excellente vue et l'avait même affûtée avec le temps. Il n'avait guère besoin d'activer ses runes pour la rendre meilleure. Et il vit nettement la créature bossue s'avancer un peu aléatoirement dans leur direction. Si Alec devait associer la créature avec l'une qu'il avait en sa connaissance, il aurait facilement associé un dromadaire nain dont la bosse aurait été remplacée par ce qui ressemblait en beaucoup de points à un palmier tout aussi miniaturisé, à la créature qui reniflait çà et là autour du rocher.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Le nom scientifique de cette bestiole fait trois lignes, on les appelle communément les Vigognes des marais. C'est un camélidé floral.

-C'est à dire ?

-Les Vigognes des marais sont des animaux hybrides. Une bactérie se développe dans leur corps dès l'âge adulte et cette arbuste que tu vois sur son dos est ce qui les rend si différents des vigognes que l'ont peut trouver sur les plateaux de la cordières des Andes. De plus, cette créatures est assez commune dans le monde obscure, peu importe les barrières que tu traverseras tu en trouveras presque tout le temps. En revanche, en période de reproduction tu ne les trouveras que proches des endroits humides.

-Les marais je suppose ?

-D'où leur nom, chéri.

Alec eut un petit sourire puis haussa les sourcils avec évidence.

-Et, je peux savoir pourquoi tu traques cette bêtes ?

-Ce n'est pas elle qui m'intéresse, mais le _Drachenigneus_ qu'elle a réussi à pister.

Tel un chat dressant ses oreilles, Alec leva la tête en cherchant frénétiquement autour de lui.

-Un vrai _Drachenigneus_ ? Le reptile dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jour ?

-Hé, calme-toi ! Rit Magnus avant d'embrasser sa tempe : Je suis content de te voir si enthousiasmé par ces créatures, mais je vais me montrer jaloux si tu t'y intéresses plus qu'à moi. Se plaignit-il faussement.

-Jaloux ? Mais enfin Magnus, sans toi jamais je n'aurai pu voir de telles merveilles. S'enquit Alec tout balayant d'un geste l'espace autour d'eux : Je te serais toujours reconnaissant pour tout ce que je sais grâce à toi. J'ai l'impression..que tu m'as libéré de tant de choses. Finit-il, d'une voix plus timide et rauque.

-Oh, chéri..

Les deux hommes soutinrent mutuellement le regard de l'un l'autre et Magnus décela dans les yeux du plus jeune, ces éternels éclats blancs qui accompagnaient la sincérité de son cadet. Il taquina sa bouche de son index et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais ils furent interrompus par le bruit d'un grattement de terre incessant. Ils observèrent alors la Vigogne des marais qui semblait avoir débusquée la cachette d'un _Drachenigneus_.

-Tiens. Magnus donna une petite fiole à son Nephilim qui l'interrogea du regard.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Tu vas te déplacer le plus près possible et dès que je lèverai la main, tu retireras le bouchon. Le parfum va faire fuir la Vigogne et nous pourrons nous occuper du _Drachenigneus_ après.

Alec hocha la tête puis fit mine de marcher. Magnus le retint tout juste quelques instants afin de lui affirmer que l'odeur serait inodore pour lui et qu'il ne risquerait rien du tout. Le brun papillonna curieusement puis dit avec évidence :

-Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal, Magnus. Tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de faire ça si je risquai quelque chose..

Puis, laissant son amant qui affichait une moue quelque peu surprise, Alec se rendit discrètement à l'endroit indiqué. _Moi aussi..je tombe facilement dans le panneau._ Songea le demi-démon qui sentit son cœur se remettre enfin à battre. Perché sur une partie du rocher, Alec s'était mis à plat ventre pour rester le plus silencieux possible, la tête penchée au dessus de la Vigogne des marais. Il gardait cependant un œil sur Magnus, afin de ne pas rater le signal. Ce dernier redressant un peu son pantalon, s'accroupit tout en restant concentré sur l'agitation de la créature qui grattait toujours le sol. Enfin, il leva la main. _Maintenant.._ Alec retira le bouchon en liège avec ses dents et laissa le parfum être emporté par le vent. Comme précisé par Magnus, l'animal s'enfuit tandis que lui-même ne ressentit absolument rien. Une fois la Vigogne disparue, Alec sauta de son perchoir et Magnus le rejoignit en trottinant.

-T'as été super,on va pouvoir s'occuper du reptile maintenant.

Alec observa le trou qu'avait creusé la créature mais ne vit rien.

-Il est dans ce trou ?

-Les Vigognes des marais sont omnivores, mais raffolent des reptiles en tout genre. Et il paraît que le _Drachenigneus_ et un met de choix.

-S'il est aussi rare que tu le dis, c'est sûrement ça qui le rend appétissant.

-Oh sûrement. Enfin, nous ne sommes pas là pour le manger.. Souligna Magnus qui fit apparaître une pince à épiler.

Alec le toisa d'un air sceptique.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je prépare les outils ! Sourit Magnus. Dessous son manteau, il sortit un petit pochon en daim dont il déversa le contenu dans le creux de la main de son cadet. Cela ressemblait à des pétales séchés et recroquevillés par la déshydratation.

-Des fleurs séchées ?

-Non chéri..de la peau.

-Urgh.. Alec eut presque envie de jeter les morceaux de peau, mais se fit violence pour ne pas le faire : J'en fais quoi ?

Magnus lança un signe concis du menton en direction du trou.

-Tu peux le jeter dans le trou. Si la Vigogne grattait par là, c'est que le _Drachenigneus_ n'était pas loin.

Loin de se faire prier, le Nephilim laissa tomber les morceaux de peau dans le trou puis se frotta les mains l'une contre l'autre. Il ne put se retenir de les renifler et pour son plus grand soulagement, aucune odeur ne s'en dégageait.

-Il va falloir être très rapide. Informa le sorcier. C'est petit mais extrêmement vivace. Une fois qu'il sera sorti pour manger la peau séchée, on ne devra plus le quitter des yeux.

-Je suis un chasseur Magnus. Cela ne devrait pas être si compliqué.

Alec jeta un coup d'œil à son amant qui fixait déjà attentivement le trou à travers ses yeux de démon. Le brun crut percevoir une lueur d'excitation. _On dirait un véritable prédateur.._ Quelques minutes plus tard, le reptile pointa le bout de son museau. Et en effet, Alec trouva la bestiole très petite..Grâce aux charmes du sorcier, leur présence ne dérangea pas la bête. Mais le crissement des bottes du Nephilim dans l'herbe alerta la créature qui se mit à grimper le long du rocher à une vitesse fulgurante. Alec eut besoin de quelques secondes pour réagir tandis que son amant avait déjà bondi sur le reptile maintenant entre ses griffes. Plaqué contre le rocher, Magnus retenait sous la paume de sa main le _Drachenigneus_ qui se débattit quelques instant, puis s'arrêta net de remuer. Dans cette posture, Alec assimila le sorcier à une chat sauvage fier d'avoir attrapé sa souris.

-I-il est mort ?

-Non, je tenais une aiguille entre mes doigts qui contenait un somnifère. Je te l'ai dit, c'est une espèce en voie de disparition. On peut les étudier sans leur faire de mal.

Alec parut quelque peu soulagé puis se perdit en excuses.

-Je suis vraiment désolé..j'ai voulu changé de position et il a-

-Ce n'est rien, Alexander. Fit Magnus, quelque peu étonnée. Nous n'aurions jamais pu l'attraper facilement de toutes manières. Dit-il en faisant signe à Alec de grimper sur le large plateau du rocher avec lui.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu as réussi à l'attraper en moins d'une minute. S'enquit le brun, d'un air médusé par les propos de son amant. Ce dernier rit avec légèreté et expliqua que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en traquait un. Une fois au sommet du plateau, les deux hommes admirèrent la vue qu'ils avaient depuis leur promontoire. Les paupières du plus jeune s'ouvrirent en grand, du moins si cela était possible de les écarquiller plus. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, il balaya les environs d'un regard émerveillé. En fait ils se trouvaient sur la pointe d'une colline qui surplombait plusieurs vallons aux arbres étrangement colorés. Une rivières d'une bleu mentholé scindaient la terre en deux mais ils leur étaient impossible de voir jusqu'où elle s'écoulait. Ce que Alec associait à des sapins, avaient un ton de couleur en dégradé mais respectait les nuances de mauve, de bleu et d'indigo. La colline où ils se situaient, arborait les mêmes arbres que le Nephilim put enfin voir, depuis la disparition du brouillard. Malgré la magie du moment, il ne put s'empêcher penser que la petite Clary aurait aimé voir de telles couleurs.

De son côté, Magnus profitait d'une vue tout aussi enchanteresse. Le visage exprimant ce bonheur comblé de son petit ami était le plus beau spectacle à ses yeux. Les rougeurs causées par le froid et l'excitation sur ses joues contrastaient onctueusement avec l'ivoire de sa peau lisse semblant à l'abri d'une quelconque imperfection. Et la fascination dans ses superbes yeux bleus se lisaient avec aisance. Alec hissait l'allure même de la douceur. Et cela lui sied à la perfection.

 _Je ne regrette vraiment pas de l'avoir amené ici._

Après avoir longuement admiré le paysage, où Magnus promis à son cadet que l'emmener y faire de longues promenades ensemble, ils prirent place sur le drap que fit apparaître le sorcier avant de l'étendre sur le sol. Le petit reptile avait été allongé sur le ventre afin de permettre au demi-démon de retirer une de ses écailles avec la pince. L'animal aux écailles rosées n'avait pas de queue comme la plupart des reptiles que le Nephilim connaissait. Non, à l'endroit où une queue aurait dû pousser, une simple petit bosse apparaissait, comme un moignon. Pour le reste et hormis la couleur rosée, la créature ressemblait en tous points à un simple lézard.

Il retira une écaille, mais cette dernière n'arborait plus la même couleur que sur le corps. Elle devint laiteuse et légèrement translucide.

-Les écailles ne sont pas réellement roses. C'est la peau du _Drachenigneus_ qui fait l'opacité.

-Et c'est ça qui te manquait pour ton filtre d'amour ?

Magnus hocha la tête et déposa délicatement l'écaille dans un petit écrin en bois.

-Tu vas vraiment faire ce faux filtre d'amour ? Questionna Alec en se souvenant que ce filtre, obligerait une jeune fille à aimer un vieillard à l'esprit tordu pendant vingt-quatre longues heures.

-Je dois le faire Alec. Nous avons tous deux signés de notre sang. Mais je te promets qu'il ne lui arrivera rien.

Le brun fronça curieusement les sourcils.

-Hier soir, j'ai contacté un sorcier qui me doit un service. Je l'ai chargé de suivre cet homme afin qu'il n'arrive rien à la jeune fille. Si le vieillard dépasse les bornes, le sorcier se réglera de son compte (il sourit de toutes ses dents blanches) en toute civilité.

-Ok, je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il va lui faire. Rit Alec en agitant ses mains. Magnus les captura et embrassa le bout des doigts.

-Tes mains sont encore froides, tu ne veux vraiment pas porter mes gants ?

Alec secoua la tête.

-Je préfère ta peau..murmura t-il en dérobant un baiser au sorcier qui sourit contre les lèvres de son cadet. Tous deux regardèrent ensuite le petit reptile endormi.

-Se réveillera t-il bientôt ? Demanda Alec.

-Oui, on va le laisser émerger tranquillement, il partira de lui-même.

Après avoir fait disparaître tous les outils et rangé dans la poche interne de son manteau le petit écrin en bois où avait été déposée l'écaillé, Magnus prit son cadet par la main et lui proposa de lui faire découvrir les environs. Ils descendirent de leur rocher et se promenèrent entre les sapins indigos.

-Alors, comment as-tu trouvé ta première leçon ?

-Aussi instructive que plaisante. Et surtout, j'ai enfin une petite idée d'où proviennent la fantastique flore de notre serre.

-Il est possible que certains de vos membres fassent parti de l'association. Où alors, ils connaissent l'existence des barrières et vont et viennent à leur guise.

-Ceux là, ne sont pas punis ?

-Tant qu'ils ne détruisent pas la faune et le flore obscure, il n'y a pas de raison de les sanctionner. Si les fées n'en ont pas jugé l'utilité alors c'est que ces gens respectent la biodiversité de ces lieux protégés.

Profitant des pâles rayons du soleil qui s'élevait au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, les deux hommes commencèrent peu à peu à se réchauffer.

-Je craignais que tu ne sois quelque peu épuisé après ton travaille d'hier soir mais ton agilité de tout à l'heure m'a prouvé le contraire. Sourit Alec.

-Impressionné, donc ? Fit le sorcier baratineur.

-Tout à fait. Puis de voir son professeur en action, j'ai toujours trouvé ça très..excitant. Avoua t-il une pointe d'embarras dans la voix.

-Ah oui ? Intéressant..j'aime bien l'idée de me faire draguer par mon élève. J'aurai aimé enseigné à l'Académie d'Idris juste pour te voir fondre devant tes profs.

-Non mais ça ne vas pas bien, chez toi ! Rit le plus jeune en fuyant du regard.

-Quoi ? Ose-me dire que tu n'as jamais eu le béguin pour l'un de tes profs..ou alors tu avais vraiment Blondin dans la peau. Fit Magnus d'un ton sarcastique. Alec leva les yeux au ciel et ne préféra pas s'en formaliser.

-C'est vrai, j'ai bien eu un petit coup de cœur pour notre prof de Taekwondo quand j'avais quinze ans. Je me rendais tout juste compte que j'étais..gay.

-Tu as tenté quelque chose avec lui ?

-Q-quoi ? Mais non ! S'outra presque le brun en réprimant du mieux qu'il put un rire nerveux : J'étais loin de m'assumer. Termina t-il d'un sourire fade et d'une voix sourde. Magnus comprit que son amant se parlait plus à soi-même qu'à lui.

-Et qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de te décider ce soir là, à l'église ?

Alec ne trouva pas la question du sorcier surprenante, mais se sentit pourtant pris au dépourvu. _Ce qui m'a décidé à le choisir lui plutôt qu'une vie pleine de mensonges ?_ Alec essaya de se remettre en mémoire le tourbillon d'émotions qui l'avait emporté le jour de son soi-disant mariage. Il se souvint d'avoir ressenti de la résignation et était prêt à enchaîner son cœur après avoir vu Lydia faire son entrée. Il s'était dit : « Ah..alors c'est ça le mariage ? » Puis l'on vint entourer son poignet d'un bracelet doré. Une menotte sous un leurre chatoyant..Il avait été prêt à le vivre comme un véritable enchaînement. Enfin, la tempête frappa la Cathédrale et époustoufla la foule par sa grandeur et son audace. Cette tempête avait un nom et s'appelait : Magnus Bane. Lydia avait bien tenté rassurer Alec d'une douce brise, mais celle-ci fut balayée par la tornade qui avait emporté bien loin l'esprit et le cœur d'Alec. _J'aurai pu me laisser emporter par cette brise qui savait toujours où s'arrêter avec calme. Pourquoi ai-je choisi la tempête impétueuse et instable ?_

Laissant son petit ami dans le tréfonds de ses pensées, Magnus le guida jusqu'au pied de la colline où la forêt se densifiait de plus en plus. Néanmoins, un sentier de terre brune et roussâtre les orientait avec aisance à travers la féerique végétation aussi belle qu'impressionnante. Plus ils s'enfonçaient, plus ils se rapprochaient de la rivière d'un bleu mentholé. Le courant ne semblait pas fort, et, en une autre saison, le Nephilim eut bien envie d'y baigner son corps. Magnus retira son manteau, commençant à avoir trop chaud tandis que son cadet s'accroupit au bord de la rocaille qui délimitait la terre de la rivière, et plongea sa main dans l'eau. Il la retira presque aussitôt.

-Elle est fraîche ? Gloussa le sorcier qui s'assit à côté de son amant.

-Un peu.

Mais tout comme le sorcier, il ressentait la chaleur de cette belle journée. Il retira également sa veste qu'il posa sur l'autre vêtement derrière eux. Puis, il enroula son bras autour de celui de son aîné et embrassa son épaule à travers son vêtement. Son visage toujours niché contre le bras, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il faisait du charme à Magnus. Il s'était rapproché, désinhibé de toute arrière pensée, à par celle de vouloir sentir la chaleur de son sorcier comme attiré par ce magnétisme incontrôlé. Et il était tout juste impossible pour Magnus de ne pas succomber aux avances innocentes d'Alec. D'une main il tira les vêtements pour les rapprocher puis allonger avec douceur le corps svelte de son cadet qui quémanda un baiser. L'écoulement de la rivière participait à leur détente, et les sons mouillés de leurs baisers les éveillaient en eux leur désir mutuel de s'abandonner.

Alec massa l'échine du sorcier qui grogna d'aise. Après avoir écarté une jambe, il s'allongeait de tout son long sur son cadet qui fut ravi de sentir le corps de son petit ami se décrisper. Il comprenait les craintes de Magnus aux sujets des blessures dans son dos, mais la délicatesse du demi-démon compensait largement avec la douleur.

-Ah-..!

Tout en libérant de petits gémissements, Alec donna un libre accès à son cou que son aîné dévorait avec appétit. Une brise réveilla les arbres dont le froissement des feuilles apparut à Alec comme les ondulations que l'on pouvait voir à la surface de l'océan. Le bleu profond du feuillage était magnifique, et intensifiait la propre couleur de ses yeux. Enfin, il les ferma tout en essayant de contrôler sa respiration haletante causée par les licencieuses caresses de son amant contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse qu'il avait surélevée. Il sentit son corps de mettre à trembler d'envie et ses soupirs se déliaient en grand nombre. _Aurais-je connu une telle flamme de désir avec une autre personne.. ?_ Alec n'en savait rien et ne voulait plus le savoir. _Pourquoi lui.. ?_

-Je t'aime.. Souffla t-il comme une complainte, les yeux levés vers le ciel et le feuillage bleu des sapins. Ce même feuillage qui cessa de faire du bruit. L'écoulement de la rivière semblait encore plus calme également. Le temps se figea sur la puissance de ces trois mots. Seul Magnus semblait avoir échappé à cet altération, et vint soutenir l'amour dans les yeux de son amant.

-Et c'est toi que je choisis..Murmura Alec.

Tout comme la nature autour d'eux le cœur de Magnus s'arrêta. _Enfin il me l'a dit.._ Il ne se souvint pas d'amour si fort qui arrêta son cœur, parmi tous ceux qu'il eut aimé dans sa vie. Personne n'avait arrêté le temps pour lui, pour prendre le temps de l'aimer lui, l'être immortel qu'il était. _Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs.._

-Je t'aime aussi..

 _Je prendrai le temps de l'aimer.._

-Mon Alec.

 _Tout en ne gâchant aucune seconde de sa propre vie à lui.._ Il ancra ses yeux de démon dans la pureté de ceux du jeune homme sous lui avant de l'embrasser ardemment. _J'assouvirai chacun de ses désirs._ La langue d'Alec quémanda le contact de sa jumelle. Aussitôt, Magnus enroula sa langue avec la sienne et les deux hommes réapprirent à danser sans leurs pieds. _Qu'il me demande ce qu'il veut et je lui obtiendrai.._ Le sorcier roula ses reins et fit onduler son bassin contre celui tout aussi agité de son Nephilim. Tel un violent éclair, l'image de Michaël arrachant un baiser à son amant se placarda dans son esprit. Ses mouvements se firent plus fermes et un sourd grognement retentit à travers sa gorge et résonna dans leurs bouches.

 _Personne ne l'arrachera à mes bras._

 **Ragnor**

Encore une nuit blanche mais au moins, j'avais gagné quelques informations. J'avais erré toute la nuit ne sachant réellement pas où me rendre sans que mon existence fasse courir des bruits, des rumeurs qui remonteraient aux oreilles de Magnus. Cependant je me rendais bien compte qu'il serait bientôt nécessaire pour moi de retirer les charmes qui contenaient ma magie. Je pouvais encore l'utiliser, mais plus aussi efficacement depuis la pose des charmes. Moi qui pouvais traverser les dimensions, je me retrouver à ne pouvoir ouvrir qu'un seul portail par jour. Sunniva pensait que j'avais restreint avec trop d'excès ma magie, mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de nous mettre en danger en révélant à Valentin ma présence.

 _Je vais tout de même devoir le faire sinon je ne pourrai jamais avoir une chance de récupérer notre fils.._ La marché du monde obscure apparaissait la nuit, et comme tout bon marché, les commérages étaient le bienvenu. J'appris le vole de l'épée mortelle.. Et je m'étonnai de ce fait, ignorant totalement à quel point Valentin avait gagné en puissance depuis ces vingt dernières années. Sur le moment, je ne m'intéressai guère à l'information qui se divulguait de stand en stand, jusqu'à ce qu'une fée fasse allusion aux enlèvement d'enfants. J'avais feint m'intéresser à des breloques, des amulettes bidons vendu par un terrestre - qui possédait sûrement la seconde vue- s'adonnant à la sorcellerie, afin d'écouter ce que la fée racontait derrière. Bien voilé sous ma cape, personne ne vit mon visage. « Il paraît qu'un enfant a encore disparu.. », « oui, des bruits courent..ce serait un sorcier qui les enlèverait ! », « un sorcier à la solde du cercle, mon frère s'est fait attaqué un soir, et au prix de la vie d'un de ses amis il a réussi à s'enfuir, il a vu cet étrange sorcier qui accompagnait Valentin ! », « Méfions-nous, si les sorciers retournent leur veste, il n'arrivera rien de bon ! », « Bien sûr, mais tout de même..pourquoi s'acharner sur nos enfants ? », « Mieux vaut ne pas le savoir, restons éloigné du cercle ! ».

Les jacassements continuèrent ainsi encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'un lycanthrope bourru et rentre dedans, interviennent avec sa grosse voix au milieu du marché.

-Valentin s'en prend à nos familles, et l'Enclave ne fait toujours rien ! S'allier au cercle ne servirait à rien, montrons-nous moins lâche que ces autres et protégeons nos enfants !

« Oui, n'imitons pas cette garce de Camille Belcourt ! », intervint une fée ; « Elle a vendu mon clan ! » répliqua une vampire.

 _Camille se serait rallié à Valentin ?_ J'ignorai si Raphaël avait été mis au courant. Je devais m'assurer de sa sécurité, même si je savais pertinemment qu'il jouerait les intermédiaire entre les clans, il devait se montrer prudent.

-Les sorciers sont le fruit d'un viol entre terrestre et démon, ils se vendent les uns les autres pour survivre ! Les jumeaux de Krest ont été vendu parce qu'ils avaient le sang du Duc _Berith_ dans leur veine !

« Assez ! Arrêtez d'insulter les miens ! » Intervint une sorcière, « Oui, nous menons batailles nous aussi, et nous châtions les lâches ! », renchérit un autre, « Et nous châtierons également sans vergogne ceux qui ce sont ralliés à Valentin pour gagner de ce mystérieux pourvoir dont parlent les rumeurs ! » ; « Le sorcier de Valentin brûlera lui aussi ! Ce n'est qu'un gamin, que peut-il faire contre de puissants sorciers expérimentés ?! »

Tous avaient déraisonné pendant de longues minutes, braillant, s'égosillant à tout va qu'ils prendraient les armes entrant dans le jeu de ce loup-garou qui désirait simplement mettre le grabuge. Échauffer le sang afin de le faire couler sur le champ de bataille, voilà comment la plupart agissaient. _Ils perdent la tête, la peur et la colère les rendent insensés.._ M'étais-je dis. Je m'apprêtai à quitter le marché quand une remarque hurlée véhémentement m'arrêta net, faisant alors crisser mes bottes contre le bitume.

« Ce gamin à la chevelure d'or et d'argent mourra ! Il a enlevé mes enfants ! », « Il a tué ma sœur ! », « Ce fils de chien paiera ! », « Méfions-nous, il est peut-être le fils d'un puissant démon ! », « Sa marque est étrange..peut-être pourrions nous la revendre au marché noir ? », « Nous le scalperons, et vendrons ses cheveux d'or et d'argent ! »

 _Des cheveux d'or et d'argent .. ? Un gamin.. ?_ Je m'étais alors dirigé d'un pas furieux vers le loup qui avait agité la foule et l'avait agrippé par le col. Les gens autour de nous s'étaient tus dans un hoquet de surprise général.

-As-tu vu ce sorcier ?

-L-Lequel .. ? Lâche-moi, fils de- Aah- !

Après avoir essayé de m'asséner un coup au visage, j'attrapai son poignet que je broyai sans retenu.

-Le sorcier dont vous parlez..l'as-tu réellement vu ?

-M-Mais qui ?!

-Celui avec la chevelure d'or et d'argent..où est-il ? Ma voix raisonna à peine dans les airs tant elle fut plate et sèche. Mais ma gorge vibrait par la contenance que j'appliquai afin de ne pas hurler contre ses fous qui désirait tuer cet enfant.

-P-pas moi..je ne l'ai jamais vu ! Mais d'autres oui !

-Qui ?! M'impatientai-je malgré tout : Qui l'a vu et où l'a t-il vu ?!

-J-je ne sais pas ! Demandez-leur à eux ! Dit-il la queue entre les jambes.

J'avais tourné mon visage caché sous ma capuche vers la foule et avait hurlé à l'égard de ses fous :

-Qui a déjà rencontré ce sorcier, celui aux cheveux d'or et d'argent ? Parlez !

-Moi je l'ai déjà vu, m'sieur.

Contre tout attente, un gamin m'avait répondu.

-Kit ! Hurla un homme que je reconnus aisément. _Johnny_ _Rook ?_ Mon regard se reposa à nouveau sur le gamin autour de qui les autres s'étaient écartés, comme la mer rouge s'écartant pour laisser traverser Moïse.

-Retourne donc au stand.. Fit Johnny. Le petit était assez mince et élancé il ne devait avoir pas plus de dix ans. Mais son regard faisait déjà bien adulte..oui, il arborait le regard de ceux qui durant leur courte vie en avaient vu ou vécu, bien plus qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû.

-Eh bien, dis-moi petit où l'as-tu vu ? Demandai-je en élevant ma voix au dessus des murmures des curieux.

-A la raffinerie de sucre, _Domino_. Proche de l' _East River.._

-Kit, ça suffit !

-Laisse-le parler, Johnny. Intervins-je en rejoignant calmement le petit et Johnny Rook. Je lui avais adressé une simple œillade et je pus voir dans les tremblements de ses yeux qu'il m'avait reconnu. Il avait néanmoins gardé le silence. La surprise peut-être, ou l'opportunité de conserver une croustillante information. Johnny Rook était connu pour son commerce d'échange d'informations en tout genre..Je savais que je devrais négocier.

Je m'accroupis afin d'être à la hauteur de son garçon -j'ignorai néanmoins qu'il avait eu un fils- et l'observai. _Il a des airs de Will Herondale.._

 _-_ Que faisais-tu là-bas .. ?

-On a quitté Los Angeles pour des affaires, intervint Johnny qui me fit signe de le suivre à son stand. Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer si je désirai obtenir les informations que je quémandai. Quelques vautours tentèrent d'écouter notre conversation, mais Rook les fit savament s'en aller.

-J'en ai de bonnes à divulguer à votre sujet. Allez-vous en si vous ne voulez pas que ma langue dérape gratuitement.

Les créatures pestèrent puis vaquèrent à d'autres occupations.

-Je te croyais mort.. Fit-il comme-si de rien n'était.

-Combien pour ton silence ?

-Laisse-tomber, je t'en dois une depuis une paie !

-Ta fourberie se marrie toujours aussi bien avec ton honnêteté, j'aime bien.

-'Pa..

-Hn ?

 _Alors c'est bien son fils.._

-Quoi ? Pourquoi t'as ouvert ta bouche, fiston ?

-Parce qu'il avait le même regard que toi, le jour où je me suis perdu.

-Rah..sale gosse va ! Fit Johnny en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Je souris sous ma cape.

-Il a l'air d'être un brave bonhomme.

-Kit en a plus dans le pantalon que tous ces guignoles qui s'agitent et s'égosillent comme des mouettes devant la marrée. Ils ne se font même plus confiance entre créatures obscures.

 _C'est ce que Valentin voulait.. la débandade dans le monde obscure._

-Mais dis-moi, que lui veux-tu à ce sorcier ?

Je restai muet et tournai la tête.

-Ok, pas de question qui fâche. Mais laisse mon fils en dehors de tes histoires. Tu disparais puis tu reviens et fous le bordel dans le marché obscure. T'as l'air de traîner de sacrés emmerdes, alors reste loin de mon petit. Me dit-il sans grande contrariété dans la voix. Mais son regard trahissait ses doutes.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en ai pas après lui. Je veux juste qu'il me dise quand remonte la fois où il a vu ce sorcier.

Je m'étais indirectement adressé à l'enfant qui ne sourcilla pas un seul instant.

-Kit, tu peux lui dire. S'était finalement résigné Johnny.

Derrière ses bouclettes blondes, les yeux bleus du gamin me jaugèrent un moment avant qu'il ne délit enfin sa langue.

-Il y a une semaine. On venait tout juste d'arriver à Brooklyn avec 'Pa.

-Et tu es sûr qu'il avait bien les cheveux dorés et argentés ?

-Ah oui oui, m'sieur. Je pouvais pas me tromper.

-Bien, mais as-tu vu quelqu'un d'autre à part lui ?

-Non m'sieur. Il était tout seul quand je l'ai vu.

-Allez, ça suffit maintenant ! Ne crois-tu pas qu'il t'en ait assez dit ? (Rook fit mine de regarder autour de nous) on est jamais à l'abri des taupes, surtout dans ce genre d'endroit.

-Si, cela ira.

J'avais rehaussé ma cape autour de mes épaules rafraîchies par le froid de la nuit. Avant de partir, je remerciai le gamin et ce cher Johnny Rook.

-Garde ton fils loin des Nephilim. Fis-je en quittant le stand. S'il possède la seconde vue, il fera une cible de choix. Et je peux voir à lui qu'il serait un très bon chasseur à leurs yeux.

Johnny resta muet, mais son sourire narquois ne m'avait pas échappé. _Je n'ai pas à m'en soucier, c'est bien ça ?_

Aussitôt après avoir quitté le marché obscure, je m'étais dirigé vers mon appartement où Sunniva m'attendait. Au vu de l'heure à laquelle je rentrai à la maison, elle devait sûrement dormir. Il était encore tôt, le soleil ne s'était levé que depuis quelques heures. Je refermai la porte d'entrée sans faire de bruit et retirait ma cape. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, afin de préserver la pièce dans l'obscurité.

-Monsieur Fell ?

Le jeune vampire que j'avais rencontré au Dumort se présenta dans le salon après être sorti de la cuisine.

-Je pensai que tu te serais endormi. Dis-je en me laissant lourdement tomber dans un fauteuil poussiéreux. Nous n'avions guère pris le temps d'épousseter les meubles.

-La fatigue commence à se faire sentir, mais j'aurai encore pu tenir jusqu'au soleil de midi. Enfin, pas sous le soleil de midi..juste derrière les rideaux.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me massai l'arête du nez.

-Rappelle-moi pourquoi c'est toi que Raphaël à envoyé pour surveiller mon épouse ?

-Raphaël devait se déplacer à _Bronx_ afin d'y établir certaines négociations.

 _Des négociations, hein ? Il a déjà dû être au courant pour Camille.._ Me dis-je en frottant évasivement mes joues où une sale barbe de trois jours était apparue.

-Sunniva dort toujours ?

-Oui, et je lui ai fait boire la potion comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

-La fièvre est revenue ?

-O-oui. Elle semble avoir un sommeil agité. Me dit-il nerveusement.

-Qu'as-tu ? M'enquis-je.

-Qui est Eliott.. ?

J'inspirai profondément puis me levai de mon siège. Ouvrant une sacoche je sortis une chéquier sur lequel j'inscris une certaine somme d'argent.

-Tiens, ton paiement. Je suppose que les antiquités ne t'intéressent pas ?

Le jeune vampire prit le chèque et sembla l'examiner plusieurs fois.

-Quoi ? Tu préfères en espèces ?

-N-non, enfin..ma mère a toujours des droits sur mon compte bancaire, donc si elle voit une telle somme d'argent..

-Tu n'auras qu'à le donner à Raphaël, il s'occupera de te restituer ce qui t'est dû.

Soudain, il plia le chèque et me le rendit.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, j-je..votre épouse a été charmante avec moi et je n'ai pas été d'une grande utilité. Je rends uniquement service à Raphaël, vous ne me devez rien.

Considérant un moment ce jeune homme, je le trouvai bien trop humain pour le voir comme un véritable vampire fait de chaire et de sang froids.

-T'as pas l'étoffe d'un vampire, Simon. Mais je respecte ton choix.

Je déchirai le chèque sous ses grands yeux étonnés.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as changé d'avis ? Grognai-je.

-N-non..mais c'est la première fois que vous m'appeler par mon prénom.

-Un problème avec ça ? J'arquai un sourcil, peu sûr de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il secoua le tête et fit mine de regarder autour de nous.

-Cela vous dérange si j'attends la nuit pour partir ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Ayant fait mes investigations à pieds, je peux t'ouvrir un portail jusqu'à l'appartement de Raphaël. Il m'a demandé de t'amener là-bas une fois le travaille terminé.

-Et pourquoi pas au Dumort ?

Je m'apprêtai à grogner que je n'en savais rien, puis me ravisai. Toisant ce jeune vampire avec attention, je me souvins alors des regards que posait Raphaël sur lui... _Avec ce qu'il se passe entre les clans, il ne veut sûrement pas que ce que gamin soit impliqué._

-En fait c'est moi qui joue les nounous.. Me dis-je, railleur.

-Pardon ? Son air curieux me fit sourire.

-Rien, laisse..

Me demandant un certain effort, j'ouvris un portail grâce au peu de magie que je m'autorisai à utiliser.

-Allez, file. Je contacterai Raphaël si j'ai encore besoin de tes services.

-D'accord..

Il fit mine de partir, puis passa un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule.

-Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps gamin..

Une lueur étrange fit étinceler ses yeux ternes de vampire. Puis, dans un dernier au revoir maladroit il traversa le portail. Je relâchai mes épaules une fois la brèche refermée. Une porte derrière moi s'ouvrit dans un long grincement. Je n'eus guère besoin de me détourner pour savoir que c'était Sunniva qui venait d'entrer dans le salon avant de m'étreindre par derrière, sa joue collée contre mes omoplates.

-Tu étais réveillée ?

-Oui..mais pas depuis très longtemps.

Serrant ses mains sur mon abdomen, dans les miennes, j'entrai en contact avec l'étrange mélange humide et froid de sa peau, me rappelant qu'elle avait de la fièvre. _Se pourrait-il qu'il ait senti sa présence avant de partir ? Si c'est le cas, ce dernier au revoir était pour elle .._

-Ce vampire est à croquer. Me dit elle.

Je me retournai afin de lui faire face. Enroulant sa taille de mes bras je la toisai avec tendresse.

-Plus que moi ?

-Je ne suis pas une couguar non plus..

Nous rîmes avec légèreté, puis je la portai passant mes bras sous ses jambes.

-Le poison est en train de se dissiper, la fièvre est un contre coup. Tu dois te recoucher..

-Et toi aussi. Ton vert pomme tourne au vert pistache.. et tes yeux portent plus de valises que nous en arrivant à Brooklyn.

-Mais d'où sors-tu toutes ces expressions ?

-La fièvre, chéri..la fièvre. M'assura t-elle d'un air faussement sérieux.

Je souris malgré moi tandis que je la déposai dans notre lit. Je retirai promptement mes vêtements avant de m'allonger à ses côtés, lovant ma joue contre son ventre.

-Je me souviens encore du coup de pied qu'il t'a mis la première fois que tu as posé ta tête sur mon ventre alors que j'étais enceinte. Rit-elle.

-Déjà avant de naître, il m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Je soulevai sa nuisette et câlinai ses hanches nues tout en déposant de délicats baisers sur son ventre. Une de ses mains se glissa dans mes cheveux et les caressa avec affection.

-As-tu découvert quelque chose cette nuit.. ? Me demanda t-elle à mi-voix.

-Oui..je vais me rendre à une raffinerie désaffectée proche de l' _East Rive_ , il a été aperçu dernièrement à cet endroit.

Je glissai mes doigts sous les bords de sous vêtements que je fis glisser le long de ses jambes. Me relevant sur elle, je fus accueilli par deux bras aimants qui s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules.

-Tu es sûr de la véracité de ses infos ? Ne prends aucuns risques inutiles, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre également.. me susurra t-elle entre deux baisers.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait menti.. et puis la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants.

-Hn ?

-Non, rien.. souris-je avant d'embrasser avidement son cou. Chatouilleuse, je l'entendis glousser.

-Je croyais que nous devions nous reposer ?

Caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses lisses et douces je soutins son regard malicieux.

-La magie du moment est parfois un bon moyen de se revigorer.

Nos visages se câlinèrent avant que je ne l'entende murmurer :

-J'ai hâte de savoir de quel moment tu parles..

* * *

Debout au milieu des arbres, les jambes et les pieds nus, Alec reculait en souriant d'un air séducteur. Il souleva le pan de son pull qui recouvrait son intimité et entendit un froissement de feuilles derrière lui. Il se tourna et balayait les environs d'un simple coup d'œil. Joueur, il usa de son aura angélique pour attirer son traqueur. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps pour se ruer sur lui avant de l'acculer virilement entre son torse nu et un large et puissant tronc d'arbre derrière lui. Magnus encadra son visage de ses mains et s'approcha du visage et du cou de son amant qu'il huma avec délice. Son aura démoniaque ne pouvait que répondre à l'appel de l'autre dont le goût était addictif. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa Alec le nourrir avec son aura. Le jeune homme avait découvert par incident ce fait, en embrassant le sorcier lorsqu'ils étaient encore au bord de la rivière. Mais c'était à la fois sensuel et vicieux, car une fois leur bouche collée à celle de l'autre le processus s'annulait. Et pourtant, Alec jurait sur l'Ange pour dévorer encore plus sauvagement les lèvres chaudes du demi-démon. D'ailleurs il n'en put plus et inversa les rôles en plaquant avec plus de férocité le corps de son aîné contre le tronc d'arbre. Genoux contre son entrejambe, il bouffa sauvagement la cavité buccale de Magnus qui grognait et gémissait d'envie et de plaisir.

Lui, vint surélever les bords du pull que portait son cadet avant d'empoigner fermement et caresser avec lasciveté les cuisses tout en passant par les hanches et les fesses nues et tout juste rebondies. Ils étaient totalement seuls parmi les gigantesques sapins indigos qui couvraient le ciel par leurs longues et indénombrables branches fortes et feuillées. Ils ombrageaient le sol et les alentours, et ne laissaient passer que de fins rayons laiteux comme si la lune avait remplacé le soleil. L'épaisseur des feuilles bleutées, tamisait le filtre de lumière, comme si la forêt tenait à recouvrir discrètement les deux êtres qui s'abandonnaient l'un à l'autre.

Alec garda une main posée sur la nuque et l'autre vint effleurer l'abdomen dénudé de Magnus. Seul un long pendentif en lacet enroulé depuis son cou, glissait sur son torse. Le brun câlina du bout du nez la base du collier et, tout en faisant descendre lentement sa main le long du bas ventre de son aîné, il se mit à suçoter la peau dorée avec douceur. Le sorcier sourit, un air béa sur le visage, et vint s'emparer de la main qui détachait sa ceinture pour la porter à son visage. Alec le regarda curieusement puis comprit que son aîné désirait qu'il se pende à son cou pour qu'il puisse le porter dans ses bras. Ses jambes enroulées autour de la taille du demi-démon, ce dernier, tout en embrassant langoureusement son amant, s'avança plus loin encore jusqu'à atteindre un autre tronc plus large encore. Il sentait les bandages sous le pull d'Alec, et préféra laisser le vêtement sur sa peau. Il suréleva plus encore son cadet qui commençait à s'agiter.

-Tout va bien.. chuchota Magnus qui obligea son Nephilim à passer ses jambes par dessus ses épaules à la peau halée. Alec ignorait totalement ce que son amant désirait faire, puis, dès que celui-ci dévoila son érection encore cachée sous l'ourlet du vêtement, il eut l'automatisme de vouloir serrer les jambes mais, à l'instar de ce qu'ils avaient déjà fait dans le van, la tête de Magnus gêna à nouveau.

-Détends-toi, mon Alec. Souffla l'aîné en embrassant le gland aussi joliment rosé que les pommettes du demi-ange.

Complètement acculé contre le tronc, et vu la position dans laquelle il se trouva, Alec ne pouvait nullement bouger et encore moins se défaire de l'emprise du sorcier. Une main se maintenant sur la tête de son aîné et l'autre contre sa bouche, le plus jeune faisait de son mieux pour atténuer sa voix qui s'enfuyait par sa gorge, le plaisir à ses trousses. La chaleur et l'humidité de la bouche de Magnus le rendait fou. C'était si nouveau pour lui..il se doutât bien de la joie qu'il ressentirait à ce moment là, mais pas autant..

Magnus s'appliqua à prendre en compte chacune des réactions de son amant, dont les jambes tremblotaient sur ses épaules, tressautant par moment à cause des spasmes d'excitation qui parcouraient son corps. Il prenait son temps, massait habilement les bourses et l'anneau durcit d'où se dressait la queue de son cadet. Enfin il réentendait ses cris..sa voix timide en pleine lutte entre la discrétion et l'indécence. Alec comprit vite que retenir sa voix ne fit que l'oppresser plus encore, alors il la libéra, calquant chaque cris, chaque gémissements avec les spasmes et les élans de plaisir qui le transportaient telles des vagues et ses plaintes seraient l'écume humidifiant le sable blanc. Lorsque Magnus le prit entièrement en bouche, son corps devint incontrôlable et se cambra contre le tronc puissant et large dans son dos. La tête jetée en arrière, Alec lâcha un râle suave qui retomba en soupires essoufflés et lascifs. Il croisa ses chevilles derrière la nuque de son aîné qui pompait la queue avec aisance et force. Alec eût la net impression que son essence même traversait son sexe et quittait son corps tant les forces commençait à lui manquer. Les bruits mouillés de la succion de Magnus les excitaient l'un comme l'autre mais l'homme ne prit pas le risque de se libérer une main pour se toucher lui-même. Il craignait de voir son amant se blesser par sa faute, alors il le maintint plus fermement encore et délaissa la hampe frétillante pour venir taquiner de sa langue l'orifice intime de son Nephilim.

Un vent de panique effleura ce dernier, tandis que les muscles de son abdomens se contractaient et se soulevaient au rythme de ses gémissements et de sa respiration pantelante. Magnus, le visage légèrement rougi par l'apparence si excitante de son amant qui défaillait sous ses caresses, pensait qu'il avait la meilleure prise de vue sur lui. Alec leva ses bras çà et là et tentait surtout de trouver de quoi s'agripper, de quoi déchirer.. Ses ongles grattèrent l'écorce du sapin et quelques résidus s'attachèrent aux mailles de son pull.

Magnus choisit ce moment de vulnérabilité pour introduire sa langue dans l'anus à l'anneau de chaire pâle et tendu. Ne pouvant atteindre la prostate de son amant par le bout de sa langue, il déplaça habilement sa main vers l'entrejambe et commença à masser le périnée, d'un geste ferme et appuyé.

Entre l'humidité qui s'introduisait dans son antre vierge et encore inexploré ainsi que la stimulation externe de sa prostate, les sens du demi-ange étaient inexorablement en éveil. Son sang et son esprit entrèrent en fusion, et ses soupires licencieux exaltèrent l'ouïe du demi-démon qui dévora et suça l'anus avec appétit.

-Han- ! M-Magnus !

Délaissant l'écorce, Alec fourragea de ses mains les cheveux en épis de son amant puis malaxa la tignasse ainsi que l'échine avec plus de sensualité qu'il ne le réalisait lui-même. Le plaisir le rendait ainsi, libertin et totalement fou. Il en voulait plus. Le toucher et se faire toucher..le sentir en lui et contre lui..L'accabler de passion et se faire prendre par la sienne. Alec sentit ses muscles se crisper de plus en plus sans comprendre pourquoi..sa respiration se fit plus saccadée et dans un long soupir sourd il découvrit l'intensité de son orgasme.

Pantelant et recourbé autour de Magnus, le Nephilim tremblait tout en reprenant au mieux son souffle. Il embrassa par moment le haut du crâne du sorcier qui fit redescendre avec une infinie délicatesse son cadet qui resta pendu à son cou. Tel un nouveau né, les jambes d'Alec s'assimilaient à du coton.

Magnus prit possession d'une cuisse qu'il leva et écarta afin de placer son propre bassin contre celui de l'être incroyablement bandant sous ses yeux.

-P-pourquoi..je n'ai pas jouis ? Murmura Alec qui avait bien ressentit son orgasme, sans pour autant avoir explosé sa semence.

-Cela arrive..susurra le sorcier, au creux de son oreille qu'il baisa et mordit avidement. _Ah..il est sensible de l'oreille._ Constata t-il en souriant : C'est que tu dois avoir l'habitude de te branler. Lança t-il sans réserve.

Alec sentit son sang monter à la tête.

-C'est bon à savoir, ajouta le sorcier : Avoir un orgasme sans éjaculer fatigue moins, je vais te prendre jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir, Alexander.. Souffla t-il d'un timbre si caressant qu'Alec cru sentir la voix se transformer en effluve dont le parfum échaufferait son corps. Le profil contre le tronc, il toisa du coin de son unique œil visible, le sorcier qui défit sa ceinture et le haut de son pantalon. Son torse bombé, ses muscles saillants et luisants, Magnus vint frotter sa verge contre celle du demi-ange qui se mordit envieusement la lèvre inférieure. Telle une bête, Magnus plaqua ses deux avant bras autour du visage d'Alec. Une vague de magie s'échappa de ses mains et fit craqueler l'écorce. Il frotta son nez contre le profil du plus jeune qui frissonna fébrilement contre le tronc d'arbre. Il s'était détaché du cou de son amant pour venir agripper les pans de son pull qu'il suréleva jusqu'à son nombre. _Je le veux._ Hurla t-il en son for intérieur.

Alec tourna son visage et captura amoureusement la bouche du sorcier qui grogna d'aise. Ses doigts vernis câlinèrent les mèches brunes et décoiffées d'Alec qui vint prendre dans ses mains leurs queues. Il colla les hampes l'une contre l'autre et se mit à les branler en appuyant bien sur les glands, sans décoller ses lèvres de celle de Magnus dont les gémissements s'harmonisaient avec les siens. Tous deux s'embrassèrent en se toisant mutuellement, avec une certaine provocation dans le regard. Magnus profita des caresses pour venir taquiner son intimité de ses doigts. Il introduit son majeur tout en pressant sa paume contre les bourses. Alec ne put retenir une grimace de douleur qu'il camoufla contre le torse de son amant. Le sorcier s'en doutât, mais son cadet était vraiment étroit. Il craignait de lui faire mal lors de la pénétration..

-Je peux utiliser ma magie pour la douleur, chéri.

-N-non.. murmura le brun, sûr de lui. Il releva la tête, puis sourit: Tout va bien, Magnus. Assura t-il en reprenant les mots exacte de son aîné.

Embrassant son front, Magnus continua à doigter son cadet qui préféra continuer de caresser leurs sexes, afin de se laisser distraire par le plaisir autour de sa hampe plutôt que par la douleur dans son intimité. Le sorcier prévint son petit ami, puis, une fois qu'il eut son accord il introduit un second doigt. Il les enfonça plus encore et atteint aisément, cette fois-ci, la perle de plaisir d'Alec.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa, et par reflex il serra sa main autour des glands qu'il branlait toujours avec fermeté.

-M-Magnus ! Souffla t-il après s'être agrippé au poignet de son amant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, lui demander d'arrêter, ou lui demander d'y aller plus fort. Le sorcier ne lui laissa pas le choix et enfonça un troisième doigt puis se mit à masser avec ardeur sa prostate. Et bien vite, Alec en fut enchanté, voire enjoué, la folie le gagna à nouveau et fit comprendre qu'il en voulait plus après avoir délaissé leurs sexes pour venir s'agripper aux fesses de son aîné qu'il malaxa délicieusement. Magnus sourit avec fierté de provoquer de tels stimuli chez son cadet. Cependant, il ne put nier que lui-même avait touché l'euphorie sous les caresses adroites du brun sur leurs hampes agitées.

-Aah- ! Hh..

Pantelant, Alec tourna sa tête dans tous les côtés, et sentant qu'il avait l'inéluctable envie de lacérer quelque chose entre ses doigts, il plaqua de nouveau ses mains au dessus de sa tête et griffa l'écorce du sapin qui supportait avec résistance chaque cambrure de son corps provoquées par les spasmes de plaisir. Les mailles du pull commençaient à le déranger, lui collant trop à la peau à cause de la fine couche de sueur qui apparaissait sur sa peau ivoire. Il pressa une main sur son torse, et massa un de ses pectoraux avec volupté tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Bordel..

Siffla Magnus entre ses dents. Il retira ses doigts avec attention et ravit les poignets de son amant qu'il ramena au dessus de leurs têtes. Affamé de tout, affamé de lui, affamé de son corps..le sorcier captura la bouche de son cadet qui gémit entre deux baisers.

-J-J'ai chaud..soupira Alec en remuant sous l'emprise du demi-démon.

-Je sais chéri..murmura Magnus, tout aussi pantelant : Mais ne prenons pas le risque de blesser ton dos..

-Je ne suis pas obligé de me mettre sur le dos..dit alors le brun en embrassant la mâchoire de l'autre.

-Même. Trancha gentiment Magnus, je t'en prie mon Alec, garde ton haut pour cette-fois.

Alec opina finalement. Par la suite, Magnus l'entraîna doucement avec lui sur le sol. Lui sur le dos, et son cadet à califourchon sur son bassin. Il glissa ses mains sous le vêtement afin de masser les hanches de son amant qui taquinait les tétons bronzés de son sorcier. Ce dernier se remit à doigter le plus jeune qui semblait plus que prêt à l'accueillir en lui. Alec se doutât bien que ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure position pour sa première fois..et pourtant, avec l'avant goût que lui avait fait part Magnus contre le sapin, il se fichait de la position dans laquelle son amant allait le prendre. _Du moment que c'est lui et personne d'autre.._

Le Nephilim ne connaissait pas son propre futur auprès du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, mais dans l'instant il était certain qu'il ne regretterait jamais de s'abandonner avec lui. La tête tout juste relevée pour voir ce qu'il faisait, Magnus tendit ses mains vers son amant.

-Donne-moi tes mains. Sourit-il. Alec vint entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens et fut tiré vers l'avant. Leurs visages rapprochés, Magnus se noya dans le bleu du regard amoureux du jeune homme sur lui : Quand tu sens que tu ne peux plus le supporter..dis-le. Et si tu vois que je perds le contrôle, arrête-moi sans retenu, chéri.

-Hé, appela doucement le brun, je te fais confiance. Il fit mine de regarder autour d'eux : Je ne serai pas là, dans cette tenue avec toi sinon. Renchérit-il en riant.

Magnus capitula dans un rire léger avant de frotter amoureusement son visage contre celui d'Alec qui embrassait sa fine barbe. Le sorcier se libéra une main et empoigna son érection qu'il dirigea vers l'intimité bien dilatée du Nephilim. Alec fit en sorte d'écarter au mieux ses cuisses afin de facilité l'accès à son amant qui, une fois bien placé, posa son autre main sur le bas de ses reins et guida Alec dans la procédure. Le brun ne put le nier, les premières étapes de la pénétration ne furent pas du tout agréables. Son corps se remit à trembler bien malgré lui. Il ne pensait pas en venir là, mais il usa de son esprit de chasseur d'ombre afin de supporter la douleur comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il se blessait au combat. Magnus les avait sûrement remarquées, toutes les cicatrices argentées sur sa peau qui, aussi pâle fusse t-elle, arborait comme chaque shadowhunter les séquelles de ses missions.

Alec glissa ses mains sur l'abdomen de son amant afin d'y prendre appui. Toujours aidé par le basané, il enfonçait de plus en plus la hampe qui lui semblait large est puissante, en lui.

-A..ah- J-je..

Magnus déglutit en sentant la chaleur tant désirée du corps d'Alec autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux pour garder contenance et prit une profonde inspiration.

-Tu veux continuer .. ?

Alec hocha assurément la tête avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Quand il se sentit en position de bouger, Magnus prit appui sur ses pieds nus et entama très légèrement des mouvements de va et vient. Alec se redressa subitement et plaqua ses mains contre son ventre qu'il caressa en espérant que ce geste lui ferait passer l'étrange sensation qui le happait.

-Oh, chéri.. soupira Magnus qui se redressa pour enlacer tendrement le corps fiévreux au dessus de lui. Il continua avec maîtrise ses mouvements de bassin et au fur et à mesure qu'il massait la prostate d'Alec avec son gland, ce dernier se mit à onduler avec souplesse en se calquant sur les mouvements de son amant. Magnus en fut plus que comblé, enfin Alec se détendait. Et les soupirs libidineux qu'il déployait du fond de son être firent comprendre aisément au sorcier que son Nephilim commençait à prendre son pied. Voire, perdre pied..Alec passa une main dans ses propres cheveux noirs et ébouriffés par l'amour et la passion de leurs caresses. Il tira sur les racines tout en gémissant plus fort encore, et libérait tout son plaisir à travers sa voix. Son cœur faisait des bonds spectaculaires dans sa poitrine, sa tête tournait et sa vision panoramique se focalisait uniquement sur Magnus. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il ondulait sur le sexe tendu, son amant avait cessé tout mouvement afin de le laisser y aller à son rythme. Et le demi-démon ne regretta nullement son choix, Alec se défoulait avec tant de grâce et d'érotisme que lui-même n'était plus sûr d'avoir encore toute sa tête. Magnus n'avait plus qu'une seule image en tête, son amant atteint d'un pressant désir de se donner à lui. Ses lèvres, d'habitude pâles et discrètes de tout mot..entrouvertes et rougies par leurs millions de baisers et qui laissaient s'échapper de concupiscents cris. Ses mains entraînées à porter le fer ensanglanté, maintenant sur son corps, prodiguaient d'affriolantes caresses.

Soudain, jetant sa en arrière, Alec commençait à retirer son pull.

-N-non.. ! S'enquit Magnus qui lui bloqua tout mouvement.

-J-je n'en peux plus.. Gémit le brun dont le corps devenait un véritable brasier. Le Nephilim obligea son amant à se rallonger sur le dos, et lui-même lova son buste contre le sien sans arrêter une seule seconde ses ondulations qui engloutissaient entièrement la hampe bienheureuse et chaude du sorcier.

Malgré les protestations de son aîné, le brun retira son pull avec précaution. Le demi-démon effleura les reins et le dos bandés et demanda s'il ressentait une quelconque douleur. N'étant plus à même de répondre, Alec profitait simplement du plaisir qui l'assaillait de part et d'autre. Magnus ne put retenir longtemps sa marque de démon, et son aura se libéra malgré lui, trop émoustillé par les gémissements et les caresses de son cadet. Il défit le bandage du haut, cachant le torse d'Alec et songea un instant qu'il serait encore plus bandant attaché contre l'un de ces troncs d'arbres. Il inspira profondément pour calmer ses ardeurs et préféra malmener les tétons ivoires du demi-ange qui tressaillit d'une surprenante joie.

-Han- ! Magnus.. !

La langue et les dents de son aîné autour de son mamelon enfin nu et durcit, ne firent qu'affluer en puissance sa fièvre. Leurs deux bassins se mouvaient et culbutaient à la fois avec souplesses et ardeur. Magnus se mit à genoux passa ses bras sous le corps d'Alec pour surélever. Le brun ne perdit pas une seconde pour enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille, tandis qu'il sentait les coups de butoir de son amant devenir plus puissants encore. La poigne, la vitesse, tout lui sembla parfait et il ne pouvait qu'en redemander. Magnus déposa un baiser à la dérobée sur ses lèvres avant de ravir son cou déjà marqué par une multitude de suçons. Parmi les gémissements du demi-ange, un le marqua plus que d'autres..

-C-c'est si bon.. ! Ah- !

Magnus dressa sa tête tel un chat à l'affût avant d'embrasser délicatement le front du brun.

-Tu me le jures.. ? Tu aimes vraiment ? Demanda t-il, tout aussi pantelant et fébrile.

-O-oh oui, Magnus.. ! Je te le jure..Aah- !

Ses jambes se resserrèrent autour du corps de son aîné qui venait d'accélérer subitement.

-Han-..Alexander.. !

Alec sourit malgré lui. Il adorait que le sorcier le prénomme ainsi..Il était prêt à savourer l'instant présent avec le Nephilim, et le fait de l'appeler Alexander plutôt qu'Alec, en disait long à propos de son désir à vouloir faire durer leur relation. _Si seulement..cela suffisait pour compenser avec ma si courte longévité.._ Songea un instant Alec, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux du cou de Magnus. Il fermes les yeux et savoura la chaleur de leur étreinte et libérait son émois à travers ses cris suaves. Néanmoins, il ne remarqua pas ses propres larmes. Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn lui, s'en soucia et décéléra peu à peu ses coups de reins, jusqu'à marquer une pause dans leur échange charnel. Il tira le pull au sol et l'étendit au mieux afin d'allonger précieusement son amant sur le dos. Alec se laissa faire et s'étendit de son long sur le sol tout en cachant son visage embué de larmes.

Magnus s'était presque douté, que de lui faire l'amour lui aurait fait verser quelques larmes mais pas autant.. Surtout pas avec une expression si chagrinée. Reprenant son souffle, il s'allongea à côté d'Alec après s'être retiré tout doucement. Il massa son bas ventre et embrassa l'épaule la plus proche de lui puis murmura des mots d'amour au creux de son oreille. Aussitôt, Alec se tourna face à lui et vint se lover dans ses bras. Il tenta d'apaiser ses pleurs en le câlinant lascivement le long de son corps et le brun se remit à soupirer entre deux sanglots.

-Mon Alec.. susurra t-il en s'introduisant à nouveau en lui.

-Restons comme ça.. geint le demi-ange sur le dos, qui maintenait ses jambes écartées pour accueillir son amant en lui.

Magnus opina, tant que son petit ami lui assurait que tout allait bien, il n'avait plus de raison de se montrer réticent.

-Tu es si beau.. murmura Alec qui se noyait dans ses yeux de chat.

Magnus fit passer ses jambes par dessus ses avants bras et recommença ses coups de reins sans ménagement. Une main sur chaque côté de son visage, il essuyait les dernières larmes de son cadet dont les plaintes et les cris impudiques jaillissaient du fond de son être.

-Ah- ! Je t'en prie..ne t'arrête plus ! Gémit Alec.

Magnus sourit de bien être tandis qu'il donnait de puissants à-coups qui faisaient tressauter le corps sous le sien. Un soupir, qui se termina en un adorable couinement, agrandit le sourire du sorcier. Alec rougit violemment et se maudit intérieurement d'avoir donner l'opportunité au Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn à se moquer de lui dans un tel moment déjà fort en embarras. Mais c'était le genre de moment qu'il chérissait également.. des souvenirs rien qu'à eux.

Ils passèrent un long moment à s'aimer ainsi, s'abandonnant çà et là, dans ce coin de végétation vierge de toute civilisation. Loin de tout..proche d'eux-mêmes. Alec se délectait de chacun des coups de butoir en lui. S'agrippant parfois au collier de son amant, il marqua sa peau de quelques griffures que Magnus accepta volontiers. Tout ce que son cadet lui donnerait..il le prendrait. Et cette pureté..il l'a voulait et l'avait enfin eue. Il ne s'en lassait guère et se sentait même plus famélique. _La pureté de son être...de sa force...de son regard..me sondent d'une telle ardeur, d'une telle fièvre._ Frôlant la jouissance, les deux hommes se maintenaient au corps de l'un l'autre avec fougue en entremêlant leur sueur et leur cris animés par la passion.

L'ombrage des feuilles semblaient participer à leur danse charnelle car le vent mouvait la cime des arbres et les quelques rayons traversant les branches animaient des jeux d'ombres et de lumières bleutées sur leur peau nue. Et tous deux comprirent que le rouge passion n'avait pas lieu d'être pour eux ainsi que la candide blancheur de la pureté..

Non, tout ce qu'ils gravèrent en eux fut ce vierge amour bleu.

Une brise plus forte agita les branches et les buissons autour d'eux. Le froissement des feuilles recouvrit leurs soupirs rauques tandis qu'ils jouirent ensemble. Dans un fébrile tremblement, Magnus se laissa choir sur le corps tout aussi essoufflé de son jeune amant. Un sourire béa aux lèvres, Alec embrassa le front du sorcier qui répondit bien vite en dévorant sa bouche fougueusement. Ils se remirent avec douceur de leurs émotions, sans briser l'intimité qui les couvait.

 **Alec**

Après une longue heure de tendresse, qui suivit nos ébats, à se cajoler Magnus et moi, nous eûmes bien du mal à prendre la décision de rentrer à New York. Parce que nous avions dispersé nos vêtements un peu partout dans la forêt, Magnus eut quelques inconvénients à tout retrouver. La magie l'aida justement à débusquer mon boxer.

-Tiens.

Il me donna le vêtement que j'agrippai sans pouvoir retenir mon fou rire. Il s'assit sur une vieille souche et se chaussa. Il fouilla ensuite dans son manteau qu'il tenait à bout de bras, et vérifia que l'écaille de _Drachenigneus_ était toujours là.

-Dis-moi qu'elle est là, je n'ai plus la force de chasser. Dis-je en en secouant mon pull sali par les feuilles et les brins d'herbe. Je remarquai que la végétation était bien dense est chatoyante malgré l'approche de l'hiver. Peut-être était-ce une particularité de la flore obscure ?

-Je l'ai toujours, rassure-toi on va pouvoir rentrer directement. Me sourit-il en se levant de sa souche. Magnus m'enlaça par derrière, puis câlina ma nuque du bout de son nez.

-Je suis loin d'avoir fini de m'habiller..murmurai-je en étreignant ses bras autour de ma taille : Je dois remettre mon bandage.

-Fais-voir.

Soudain, des volutes de fumées et des éclats de flammes bleues enroulèrent mon buste. Magnus imita le geste de la pose d'un bandage autour de moi, en faisant passer ses mains devant mon torse puis dans mon dos jusqu'à ce que la procédure soit terminée. Dans des restes de poussières magiques, un nouveau bandage fut posé. Manifestement fier de lui, mon amant souffla sur son index encore fumant de magie comme si c'était une arme à feu.

-Je te trouve bien ragaillardi . Fis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais je restai fort ahuri par ce qu'il venait de faire.

-Tu es loin d'avoir vu toute l'étendue de ma magie, jeune apprenti. Tu as tant à apprendre.. susurra t-il avant de me dérober un baiser.

-Je ne me souviens guère t'avoir entendu te plaindre de mon manque d'expérience il y a quelques heures de cela, hn ? Dis-je, railleur.

-Ah, un grand sage m'a dit un jour : "Innocent, mais pas ignorant".

Je ris aux éclats avec lui puis nous terminâmes de nous habiller. Enfin, nous rejoignîmes le sentier principale mais au fur et à mesure que nous marchions -bien que lentement- je demandai de marquer une pause quelques secondes. Grimaçant, je passai une main dans le bas de mon dos et ne pus m'empêcher m'incliner en avant.

Magnus s'agita aussitôt, et s'enquit me demander si mes plaies me faisait souffrir. Je répondis d'un rire étranglé par l'embarras.

-Ce ne sont pas vraiment mes plaies qui me tiraillent tant cette-fois..aïe..

-Oh.. Fit-il. Tu veux un coup de main ? Nous avons notre temps, tu as pris ta journée, non ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Oui, mais ils peuvent toujours me demander sur le terrain en cas de réelle urgence.

-Dans cette état, je doute que tu fasses grand peur à l'ennemi. Se moqua t-il.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, puis, aidé par Magnus qui me soutenait par la taille nous continuâmes notre bonhomme de chemin.

-En parlant d'ennemi, qu'avez-vous trouvé avec Jace à la cité des os ?

-J'investigue encore sur les trouvailles que nous avons faites et pour le moment, je nage en plein brouillard.

-Qu'entends-tu par là ?

-J'entends que, je ne trouve guère normal de retrouver la marque de fabrique de mon défunt ami, Ragnor Fell.

Je fronçai les sourcils, mais l'écoutai attentivement. Sa voix semblait quelque peu lointaine à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait ce nom. _Il a dû tant compter dans sa vie.._ Moi-même préférai ne pas songer à ce que je ferai si Jace venait à mourir.

-Je confirme les dires de Blondin, c'était bien un sorcier qui accompagnait Valentin. Il n'y avait aucune trace de brume infernale là-bas.

-Donc Valentin n'a invoqué aucun démon pour voler l'épée ?

-Aucun. Et la magie de ce sorcier est loin d'être anodine. D'après les dires de ton frère, il n'a reçu aucune injection. Son pouvoir est brute, comme celui d'un tout jeune sorcier..Ce qui veut dire qu'il est loin d'avoir atteint la majorité des enfants de Lilith.

-Mais pourquoi un enfant aurait rejoint les rangs de Valentin ?

-Ce doit être un adolescent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrive. D'après Jace, il a une teinte de cheveux particulière. Un bien rare mélange d'or et d'argent. Ce n'est pas une marque bien discrète, surtout si c'est une couleur qu'il a depuis la naissance.

-Une telle chevelure peut apparaître plus tard ?

-Un sorcier dont la marque démoniaque touche les cheveux où les yeux peuvent apparaître à n'importe quel moment de sa vie. Peut-être est-il né avec les cheveux blond ou n'importe quelle autre teinte naturellement « normale » aux yeux des terrestres puis, ses pouvoirs se sont manifestés ainsi que sa marque. Si c'est ça, il a certainement été donné par ses parents à Valentin.. voire juste, abandonné il y a peu.

Je sentis une pression contre ma taille. Magnus venait de resserrer sa prise bien fermement. Je ne dis rien, car le timbre froid de sa voix m'inquiéta bien plus que la contraction de ses muscles. Ses yeux mordorés se posaient une nouvelle fois sur une image que je ne pouvais atteindre ni par la vue, ni par la pensée. _Tant de question fusent dans mon esprit..mais comment savoir si c'est le bon moment pour les lui poser ?_ Magnus me paraissait toujours énigmatique, dans sa façon d'être, de marcher, de parler..comme si chacune de ses explications, en cachaient d'autres encore. Je me rendais bien compte qu'il était loin d'être un homme facile, et après notre discussion d'hier soir, nous avions tous les deux besoin d'apprendre à s'ouvrir à l'un l'autre. Cela ne se ferait pas dès le lendemain, mais j'espèrai sincèrement qu'il me fasse part un jour de ses secrets..

-Certains sorciers ont des apprentis, non ? Peut-être que ton ami en avait un, et que c'était ce jeune sorcier.

-Impossible. Me rétorqua t-il, plus que catégorique. D'une main explication, il renchérit : Ragnor était un véritable ermite, chacune de ses demeures étaient protégées par des charmes afin que personne d'autre que lui ne les trouve ! Il aimait la solitude, et pouvait passer soixante quinze ans sans t'envoyer un seul message de feu ni aucun signe de vie ! Râla t-il, comme s'il me racontait plus un fait vécu, qu'une hypothèse. Ragnor n'aurait jamais pu avoir un apprenti. Trancha t-il assez théâtralement.

-Très bien..dans ce cas quel est l'autre moyen d'obtenir les sorts qu'un autre sorcier crée ?

-Il existe certaines enchères, « les enchères aux droits » plus précisément. Ce n'est pas vraiment un commerce très..

Mon aîné agita sa main très déductivement.

-..pas très légal ?

-Aux yeux de votre chère Enclave, surtout. Souligna t-il. Pourtant le Consul n'a jamais aboli nos petites enchères, puisque l'Enclave elle-même a déjà acheté des droits à certains sorciers.

Mon visage sembla trahir mon incompréhension, d'un ton calme, il reprit :

-Ces enchères ont pour but de vendre des « droits de sorciers ». C'est à dire, vendre des sorts crées par certains sorciers qui désirent plus ou moins se faire connaître et contribuer aux développements de nouvelles formules. Ce qui peut être un bien pour un mal, après tout, beaucoup ont vendu leurs sorts qui ont ensuite été repris et perfectionnés par d'autres sorciers qui se font maintenant des richesses sur le travaille des autres..

-As-tu déjà vendu tes sorts

Je le vis hausser les sourcils avec un léger effrois.

-Jamais, mon grimoire contient des sorts qu'il ne vaut mieux pas laisser entre les mains de n'importe qui. Et ceux de Ragnor étaient de la même trempe, je doute fort qu'il en ait vendu. Cet homme était bien plus raisonnable que moi ! Précisa t-il en agitant son doigt afin d'appuyer ses dires.

Au fond de moi, je me dis que cela ne devait pas être difficile. Mais je me gardai bien d'en faire la remarque, il semblait de bonne humeur je ne tenais guère à le vexer. Un long soupir de sa part me fit dresser la tête.

-Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé..

Semblant fort apitoyé, Magnus massa ses tempes tout en pestant des mots dans une langue que je ne connaissait pas.

-Son grimoire. J'aurai dû m'en douter..

-De quoi donc Magnus ?

-Quand nous étions encore à la recherche du Livre Blanc, Biscuit, Blondin et moi-même nous sommes rendus dans le pied à terre londonien de mon ami. Après sa mort j-je..

Mon amant marqua une pause avant de reprendre en soupirant de nouveau :

-J'ai ramené tous ses effets personnels chez moi afin de les analyser un par un et je me souviens de ne pas avoir mis la main sur son grimoire. Sur le moment, je ne m'en suis pas inquiété. Ragnor Fell était un riche et puissant sorcier, tout comme Catarine et moi, ainsi que d'autres riches personnes, il possédait plusieurs demeures. Je me suis dit qu'il était simplement terré parmi l'une d'elles. Or, Valentin était à la poursuite de Ragnor. Il ne l'a pas simplement tué, il a certainement dû lui dérober son grimoire !

-Mais qu'en ferait-il ? Magus, Valentin est un chasseur d'ombre. Qu'il en ait après les instruments mortels est une chose, mais que ferait-il d'un grimoire ?

-Ce qu'il fait déjà depuis le début, Alec. Invoquer des démons, se cacher par le biais de puissants charmes et..traverser les dimensions. Comment aurait-il pu traverser la cité des os sans ce grimoire ? Cet Eliott est peut-être un puissant sorcier, s'il est si jeune qu'on le pense, il ne doit avoir qu'une maigre culture en sorcellerie. Valentin avait besoin de deux éléments : la puissance et la connaissance.

Nous nous stoppâmes dans notre marche et nous nous fîmes face. Je n'avais nullement besoin de voir mon reflet dans un miroir pour savoir que mon visage se décomposait de stupeur.

-Si Valentin a réussi à mettre la main sur le grimoire de Ragnor Fell, alors retrouver l'épée et la coupe ne sera pas votre..non, notre unique tâche.

Magnus avait raison. Valentin gagnait en puissance depuis longtemps sans même adopter l'attitude d'un véritable chasseur d'ombre. Un rebelle, un fou..peu importe comment il était désigné, sa logique n'avait aucun sens. Il n'avait pas les mêmes conceptions de l'Enclave au sujet des accords entre Nephilim et créatures obscures..mais pourquoi aller jusqu'à utiliser leur force si ce n'est que pour les traiter avec dédain et décimer leur espèce ?

 **Clary**

Isabelle était restée le plus clair de son temps en ma compagnie. Toutes les deux nous étions mises à rechercher d'éventuelles pistes au sujet des mouvements de Valentin, puis nous fûmes appelées à régler une querelle entre deux loup-garous du côté de _Little Italy_ à _Manhattan_. Ce fut un bon entraînement pour moi afin de me familiariser avec la rune de célérité. Je commençai enfin à maîtriser les lames séraphiques mais dès qu'il s'agissait de combats rapprochés je ne faisais guère de prouesse. De plus, j'avais souvent l'esprit ailleurs ces temps-ci et ce la ne faisait pas beaucoup avancer durant les entraînements.

-Vous comptez à nouveau vous adresser la parole avec Jace ? Me questionna Isabelle, qui, toujours la tête haute, faisait fièrement claquer ses talons sur les pavés de la rue animé et chatoyante. En d'autres circonstances j'aurai aimé faire les boutiques ici. Simon aussi, aurait sûrement apprécier prendre du bon temps dans ce genre de quartier. Depuis notre soirée au pandémonium, nous n'avions pas tellement pu nous revoir. J'avais tenté de l'appeler sur son portable afin de lui annoncer la « nouvelle » au sujet de ma mère partant pour Idris, mais il n'avait pas décrocher. _J'aurai tant besoin de lui parler pourtant.._

-Je ne sais pas Isabelle. Rétorquai-je en regardant plus mes pieds que la direction dans laquelle nous marchions : S'il ne veut plus me voir, c'est son problème.

-C'est aussi le tien, Clary. D'accord, personne ne peut contredire le fait que ce qu'il se passe entre vous est compliqué.. Mais tu ne peux pas prendre une décision suite à une telle dispute.

-Je n'ai pas encore fait mon choix. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de partir à Idris comme ça..Bien sûr que j'adorerai passer du temps avec ma mère. Mais..

 _Je ne peux pas ignorer la vie que j'ai entamé auprès d'eux.._

-Au fond d'elle, ta mère doit penser que tu n'es pas encore prête pour travailler dans un Institut.

Haussant curieusement les sourcils, je posai mon regard sur Isabelle qui détaillait très attentivement les alentours. Elle avait bien plus d'allures que moi, c'était sûr. Je me demandai comme elle parvenait à garder autant de calme, de sérieux, et charisme et parler si légèrement à la fois. Isabelle était véritablement ce genre de fille, au lycée, que vous admirez en secret et qui en plus d'être jolie, a la main sur le cœur. _Elle doit pourtant bien avoir une jardin secret elle aussi.._ Je me rendis compte que je ne savais que peu de chose sur la cadette Lightwood. Isabelle était pourtant ma plus proche alliée, non ; ma plus proche amie après Simon.

-Comment est-ce que je peux lui prouver le contraire ? J'ai tout de même réussi à m'infiltrer sur le tanker de Valentin et délivré Jace..

-Certes, et ce n'est pas à mettre de côté. Mais tu dois te sentir responsable de tes actes. Pas simplement agir sur un coup de tête. Je dois bien te l'avouer, ton audace m'a impressionnée, mais pas le fait de te faire enlever par les sbires de Valentin. Ce que tu as fait, était en quelque sorte une chance que tu as saisi avec brio, mais cesse d'agir comme si tu avais le second rôle.

Après s'être stoppée en plein milieu de la ruelle, elle me toisa avec sérieux.

-Exploite la chasseuse d'ombre qui sommeille en toi. Si tu veux prouver à ta mère que tu n'as pas besoin de partir à Idris, alors prends les devants et assumes ta nouvelle responsabilité de Nephilim. (Elle fit mine de regarder autour de nous puis reprit) : En participant aux missions tu as parcourus la moitié du chemin. Mais tu as besoin d'aller plus loin, Clary.

Isabelle sortit ma stèle qui dépassait de la poche arrière de mon pantalon.

-Avec ton nouveau don, je pense que tu détiens toutes les cartes entre tes mains.

Puis, dans un élan de boucles brunes, elle reprit la tête de la marche.

-A toi d'abattre le jeu, ma chérie ! Je mise tout sur toi.

 _Elle a raison._ Je fis tourner la stèle entre mes doigts d'un air contemplatif. _Je ne dois plus agir comme si je n'étais pas concernée.._ Valentin Mogernstern était mon père. Peu important les liens affectifs que nous n'avions jamais pu créer, il restait mon père et je ne pouvais plus me contenter de jouer les étonnées.

Après notre mission, Isabelle me proposa de rattraper l'heure du déjeuner que nous n'avions guère pris. S'approchant peu à peu de la cuisine, nous entendîmes la voix de ma mère. Elle semblait discuter avec quelqu'un qu'Isabelle sembla reconnaître tant son visage afficha un étrange mélange de surprise et d'agacement. Ses talons claquèrent tout le long du couloir et une fois sur le seuil, elle croisa les bras et arbora un visage fermé devant les deux femmes.

-Contente de voir que tu ne nous as pas oublié.

-Isabelle.. soupira Maryse que j'aperçus derrière l'épaule d'Isabelle.

-Clary ?

Ma mère contourna la table de la cuisine et me rejoignis.

-A vous voir toutes les deux, c'est presque difficile de ne pas trouver de ressemblance. De vraies sosies.

Fit Maryse en alternant ses coups d'œil entre ma mère et moi.

-Et il semble en être de même pour Isabelle et toi. Sourit ma mère sans aucune arrière pensée, je le vis bien. Mais Isabelle sembla quelque peu amère.

-Détrompez-vous, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Ma mère nous le rabâche sans arrêts.

-Isabelle.. soupira Maryse. Je ne suis pas venue pour me quereller une énième fois avec mes enfants. Avoua très simplement sa mère.

Je remarquai les cernes sous ses yeux. Isabelle m'avait parlé d'un important débat au sujet des prochaines actions que mèneraient l'Enclave dans sa lutte contre le cercle. A voir Maryse si transparente, elle pourtant affichant son solide masque de fer, c'est que la situation n'avait dû guère évoluer.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici dans ce cas ? Et où est Max ?

-Max est avec ton père à Alicante.

-Alors papa participe toujours au débat ?

-Il s'occupe des soldats de la Force. Mais oui, le débat est toujours en cours. Je suis ici afin de prendre en compte la situation de l'Institut de New York. Elle fit mine de regarder derrière Isabelle : Je n'ai pas vu ton frère, où est-il ?

-Lequel ? Celui que tu as tenté de capturer ou bien celui que tu renies depuis des semaines ?

Évidemment, je me doutai de qui Maryse faisait allusion et elle était certainement loin de parler de Jace. Pas après les derniers événements.. Décidément, je me dis qu'être parents de Nephilim n'était pas le meilleur des rôles. Ou alors c'était juste mes parents et ceux des Lightwood qui avait un problème avec l'éducation de leurs enfants.

-Isabelle, nous avions certaines mesures à prendre et..sache que je regrette ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Ce n'est pas à Isabelle qu'il faut dire cela, mais à Jace. Intervins-je soudainement, plus spontanément que je ne l'aurai cru : L'une comme l'autre (reprise-je en me tournant vers ma mère) vous ne faites que l'ignorer lorsqu'il est là, et vous vous permettez de le traiter d'abomination ou je ne quelle autre horreur encore. Jace est plus sensible que vous ne le croyez et ce n'est pas le monstre que vous ne cessez de me décrire !

-Cla- Ma mère voulu m'interrompre mais ma colère repartit de plus belle.

-Non, tais-toi ! Je suis las des longues excuses..

Tournant les talons, je quittai furieusement la cuisine en bousculant certaines personnes en chemin. Je sortis mon téléphone portable afin d'appeler Simon en espérant qu'il décroche malgré qu'il ne soit que treize-heure. Et à mon grand damne il ne répondit pas..

-Évidemment..

 _Il doit dormir.._ Me dis-je en refermant sur moi la porte de ma chambre. Je lançai sur le fauteuil à côté de mon miroir, mon téléphone et ma stèle puis me laissa choir sur le bord du lit. _Comment puis-je prendre une décision dans de telles conditions?_ Je tenais évidement à passer du temps avec ma mère, qu'on puisse reprendre une vie normale..mais ce qui était une vie normale pour moi faisait parti du passé, et le passé n'avait rien à voir avec ce dont je devais faire face aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était plus possible de faire machine arrière. Isabelle avait raison, ma place était parmi les Shadowhunters. Moi-même, commençai à me sentir familière avec cet univers. Surtout depuis avoir découvert ce nouveau don. Toutes ces runes qui tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit, j'avais à la fois l'impression de les découvrir et de les connaître depuis toujours. Mais leurs noms m'échappaient encore..Soudain, quelqu'un frappa quelques coups à ma porte.

-Entres Isabelle, c'est ouvert.. Fis-je d'une voix un peu déprimée.

-Coucou..

Je tournai vivement la tête en reconnaissant Alec. Il avait un drôle d'air. A la fois pétillant et gêné, il n'osa entrer mais se fit bousculer par une long corps dégingandé aux cheveux bien entremêlés.

-Mon petit Biscuit ?

-Alec, Magnus ; mais que faites-vous ici ? Demandai-je d'abord : Et comment es-tu entré ? Ajoutai-je à l'intention de Magnus. Aux dernières nouvelles, les créatures obscures n'avaient plus le droit de mettre les pieds à l'Institut.

-J'ai un travail à finir pour ce cher Victor. Me sourit-il : Mais on a besoin de te parler avant, Clary.

Lui qui prenait tant les choses à la légère devint si sérieux que cela me décontenança un peu, me rendant presque nerveuse. C'est qu'il était du genre impressionnant le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. S'ajoutait Alec qui, malgré sa plus grande discrétion, abordait parfois un tel charisme qu'il lui arrivait d'être tout aussi imposant que le sorcier. Alec referma la porte derrière eux et se déplaça près de la fenêtre contre laquelle il s'adossa. Magnus ne se gêna pas pour déplacer mes effets de mon fauteuil pour y prendre place.

-Encore une dispute avec ta mère ?

-Oh..vous étiez là ?

-Oui et non. Répondit Alec : Disons que tu nous as royalement bousculé dans les couloirs. Renchérit-il en ricanant. Il affichai une certaine bonne humeur, qui, j'en étais certaine, était lié au sorcier. Ce dernier n'en était pas moindre. Une aura douceâtre et agréable se dégageait autour d'eux et il faisait bon d'y être à proximité.

-Je ne vais pas te mentir, les rumeurs courent..il paraît que Jocelyne et réaffectée à Idris ? Reprit Alec. Je hochai la tête.

-Elle voudrait que je parte avec elle.. dis-je en laissant la phrase en suspens. Je vis Alec plisser les yeux.

-Mais toi, que veux-tu faire ?

Si Isabelle m'avertit que j'avais désormais un choix à faire, Alec fut le premier qui me demanda clairement ce que moi, je désirai. _Jace lui n'a dit ni l'un ni l'autre.._ Et sachant bien que mon visage trahissait ma stupeur, j'étais sincèrement touchée du geste d'Alec.

-J-je ne sais pas..avouai-je. Je me familiarise enfin avec mon sang de Nephilim. Je réalise qui je suis..mais maintenant que je pensai avoir trouvé une endroit où je pourrai être moi-même on me demande à nouveau de choisir entre deux univers. L'Institut..ou la vie d'Idris.

-Berk, fit Magnus en se mettant un doigt dans la bouche, simulant un rejet gastrique. En mon sens les deux sont horribles, mais Idris l'est encore plus.

-Ne soit pas si catégorique, intervint Alec. Si j'avais la possibilité de rejoindre Idris, tu sais..

-Tu voudrais vivre là-bas ? S'étonna le plus âgé.

-Il fait bon y vivre. Nous pouvons avoir notre propre demeure, les paysages y sont magiques.

-En terme de paysages magiques.. je pense t'avoir montré mieux. Ricana soudainement Magnus d'un air grisé. Je vis Alec lever les yeux au ciel et tourner la visage. Malgré ça, nous vîmes ses joues s'empourprer. Je commençai à me sentir quelque peu gênée..même si je ne comprenais pas le sens des évidents sous entendus que se lançaient les deux hommes. En revanche le cou d'Alec criblé de suçons ne m'échappa pas. Je pus presque sentir mon visage prendre feu. _Si Isabelle voit ça.._

-De toutes façons, c'est toi seule qui prendra cette décision, reprit Magnus qui croisa ses longues jambes l'une sur l'autre. Mais si tu pouvais rester encore un peu sur New York, cela m'arrangerait.

-Pourquoi ?

-Que dirais-tu d'une petite excursion à la Citadelle Imprenable ?

Son sourire me fit froid dans le dos.

-La Citadelle Imprenable ? Répétai-je ne voyant absolument pas de quoi il parlait. Alec éclaira ma lanterne.

-C'est un lieu sacré, à l'instar de la cité des os. En revanche, seule les femmes peuvent y pénétrer. Isabelle te dira sûrement que ce sont les meilleures combattantes, mais elles sont surtout un puits de savoir. Peut-être pourront-elles te venir en aide au sujet de ton don. Mais ce sont elles aussi qui forgent toutes les armes des Shadowhunters et leurs spécificités. L'épée mortelle n'est peut-être pas une de leur création mais elles sauront sûrement ce qui peut attirer Valentin chez cette épée.

Je le toisai quelque peu ahurie.

-Et vous voudriez que je me rende là-bas ?

-Nous ne te demandons rien, Biscuit. Intervint Magnus : Nous t'informons des possibilités que tu as. Si tu ne veux pas aller à la Citadelle, personne ne te jettera la pierre, mais nous ne voulons plus que tu sois mise à l'écart. C'est pour cela qu'Alec a eu la bonne idée de te faire part en première de cette information.

-N-non, j-j'ai juste suggéré d-de lui dire..p-parce que je me suis dit que t-tu.. enfin..

-Ce que tu es modeste ! Souligna Magnus en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Je ris avec légèreté et les remerciai tous les deux.

-Je vais me porter volontaire pour cette mission. Ça ne peut être que moi. Non, cela ne doit être que moi.

-Ah..mais ce n'est pas vraiment une mission.. Fit Magnus, quelque peu dérouté.

-Mais comment avez-vous eu cette information ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard hésitant, puis Alec m'avoua enfin que cette information venait de Michaël. L'archange que nous avions rencontré au pandémonium. Je me souvenais très bien de lui et de tout ce qu'il nous partagea au sujet des siens et de ce qui arrivait à Alec. Et je commençai à comprendre que cette guerre était loin d'être une simple rébellion entre Nephilim. Les complications s'étendaient bien au delà du bout de notre nez.

-J'ai touché quelques mots à Michaël, au sujet d'avoir le don de créer des runes..Je n'ai rien dit à propos de toi, ce n'est pas mon affaire mais la tienne. Mais il m'a répondu que créer des runes n'était pas possible. Puis, il m'a parlé de l'épée mortelle, et de la Citadelle et aujourd'hui j'ai fait le lien. Si les runes sont un don de l'ange, alors les plus aptes à répondre à tes questions sont les sœurs de Fer. Ils leur arrivent d'entrer en contact avec les anges, lorsqu'elles forgent nos armes. Peut-être peuvent-elles t'aider, peut-être ne peuvent-elles pas..

-Mais je ne perdrai rien à essayer. Dis-je alors. Ma précédente colère se changea en détermination. On venait gracieusement de me faire part d'informations de qualités et il était hors de question que je laisse cette chance passer entre les mailles de mon filet.

-Comment y accède t-on ?

Alec m'expliqua qu'il devait faire part de sa suggestion à Aldertree afin qu'il fasse une demande de mission. Quant à Magnus, il resta bien secret au sujet de sa propre mission. Il me dévoila simplement qu'il avait également quelques informations à transmettre au directeur en lien avec la disparition de l'épée.

Nous nous séparâmes dans les couloirs. Alec me demanda d'aller toucher deux mots à Isabelle de ce qu'il venait de me confier. « S'il y a bien une personne ici qui désire rencontrer les sœurs de Fer plus que tout, c'est bien Izzy ». Me confia t-il.

Je ne me voyais mal y aller seule de toutes façons et encore moins sans Isabelle. Mais je devais à tout prix être en mesure de partir pour la Citadelle. Il le fallait..

* * *

D'une démarche légère et fière, protégé par ses charmes et ses runes, il longeait les quais. Son visage aux traits lisses, sans défaut et dénué d'expression, l'homme aux cheveux blonds se tint devant l'ancienne raffinerie désaffectée. Un pas plus loin, il s'engouffra derrière une barrière d'invisibilité qui l'engloutit dans l'oublie et le silence. Mais au delà de la barrière, il rejoignit le tumulte de la raffinerie.

-Eliott !

L'interpellé descendit de son perchoir -une poutrelle suspendue au dessus du vide par un câble - et s'agenouilla devant le blond. Il toisa la créature de ses yeux noirs. Autour d'eux, d'innombrable vampires piégés par des charmes sifflaient leur haine et crachaient leur venin à la vue de l'homme.

-Où est l'ange ?

-Votre père s'en est allé faire quelques préparatifs.

-Tss.. pesta le blond entre ses dents : Il veut que je surveille le bétail, encore. Quand pourrais-je enfin me mêler à la bataille ? Se dit-il.

A ses pieds, Eliott ne répondit rien. L'homme en fut quelque peu agacé.

-Tu es toujours aussi bavard et pourquoi mon père te garde t-il avec nous ? ..parle bon sang !

-Je l'ignore..

-Oh, tu le sais très bien ! Il empoigna l'enfant par la gorge et le souleva comme un simple fétu de paille. Eliott, les yeux bandés, ne rechigna pas..Son expression paraissait aussi impénétrable qu'une statut.

-Il me dit.. que tu es « spécial », je ne vois rien en toi de différent de ces autres vermines. Il serra un peu plus la gorge du sorcier qui cette fois, grimaça fébrilement. Sur son visage, le nœud de son bandage se défit et le tissu sale glissa le long de ses joues. Deux iris noires semblables à ceux du blond, dévisagea ce dernier avec dédain.

-Je n'aime pas ton regard..je te l'ai déjà dit.

L'homme leva la main au dessus du visage du sorcier qui ne cilla pas. Les deux doigts au dessus de son œil gauche avaient la même solidité et semblaient aussi aiguisés qu'une dague. Il vit la main se rapprocher avec une poigne ferme et une vitesse fulgurante. Un craquement sec tinta dans ses tympans. Une douleur aiguë assaillit toute la partie gauche de son visage et alors qu'il contenait ses cris, un gargouillis s'échappa de sa gorge serrée dans la main de son bourreau.

-Je pensai te les avoir crevé la dernière fois, comment ont-ils pu se régénérer..et si vite en plus ? Serais-tu aussi spécial que père le sous-entend ?

Il lâcha l'enfant qui retomba lourdement sur ses genoux. Une main sur son œil gauche, Eliott se balança d'avant en arrière comme si ce geste stopperait la douleur.

-Je te laisse l'autre cette fois..la première fois c'est drôle mais on se lasse si vite. Et ce n'est pas juste si tu te régénères..

Pantelant, mais toujours silencieux, Eliott toisa de son unique œil valide le blond d'un air mauvais.

-Oh..ne me supplie pas de te crever l'autre, je te prie.

Les yeux noirs du blond rétrécir sous la colère.

-Je n'aime vraiment pas ton regard.

-Jonathan. Intervint d'une voix tranchante Valentin qui traversa la barrière cachant à la vue de tous, l'intérieur de la raffinerie.

Ledit Jonathan se tourna hâtivement mais aucune expression n'effleura son visage. Valentin continua son avancée en faisant passer son regard entre les deux garçons. Eliott au sol et blessé, et Jonathan debout la main droite tâchée du sang du sorcier.

-Pourquoi une telle punition ? Je t'ai laissé faire la première fois car il t'avais manqué de respect..j'ose espérer que tu n'aies pas fait ça sans raisons.

-Son regard posé sur moi est un manque de respect, père. (Il fixa Eliott avec dégoût) A mes pieds, voilà où est sa place.

-Jonathan..soupira Valentin quelque peu affligé. J'ai passé un marché avec son père. Ne l'abîme pas sans raisons.

-Son père ? Répéta le blond d'un air cette fois-ci étonné. Je le croyais mort.

-Pas le sorcier, je te parle de son véritable père.

Observant Valentin se déplacer au milieu de la raffinerie, une pointe d'agacement apparut dans les yeux du jeune homme.

-J'ignorai que tu t'intéressai à l'arbre généalogique de cette chose..

-Son sang est puissant.. je vais parfaire son éducation et je ferai de lui un loyal serviteur. Il est sur le bon chemin, ne gâche pas tout.

-Et qu'elle marché as-tu donc passé avec son père pour que tu le maintiennes en bonne santé ?

Valentin pouffa et jeta un signe concis de la tête vers Eliott.

-Tu me donnes du mal, Jonathan. Regarde dans quel état il est ! Je n'aime peut-être pas les créatures obscures mais je suis honnête. (Il s'adossa contre une pile de caisses en bois) Je maintiens son fils en vie jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de rejoindre Edom par lui-même et en échange il me confère son armée. Les cercles d'invocations démoniaques ne me sont plus du tout utiles, les sorciers que j'ai sous ma coupe ne me sont plus d'aucune utilité, ils périront tous quand j'aurai activée l'épée Mortelle.

-Et tous ces vampires dans cette raffinerie, fit Jonathan en balayant les alentours de sa main poissée de sang : Que désires-tu faire d'eux, si tu ne t'intéresses plus au sang des créatures obscures ?

-Je vais bientôt être en mesure d'activer l'épée..je dois m'assurer de son efficacité. Personne avant moi n'aura fait telles prouesses dans le monde obscure, des sacrifices doivent être faits pour m'assurer la victoire.

-Je vois.. c'est pour ça que tu laisses cette Camille en liberté ?

-Elle m'apporte le gibier dont j'ai besoin. Valentin haussa les épaules d'un air détaché.

-Son stratagème est futile, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'en a uniquement après la coupe. Jonathan avait dit cela sans pression. Voyant Eliott se relever, le blond sourit et se glissa dans le dos du jeune garçon : Où comptais-tu aller.. ? Susurra t-il entre ses lèvres étirées en un sourire narquois. Son souffle dans sa nuque, Eliott tressaillit de dégoût.

-Eliott, intervint Valentin : tu vas te rendre à Idris avec moi.

-Pourquoi père ?! Pourquoi lui ?

-Jonathan, ça suffit..

-Je peux très bien chercher l'ange avec vous ! (il délaissa le sorcier pour se ruer face à Valentin adossé contre les caisses) Guerrier ultime que je suis, je me dois de me tenir à vos côtés.

-Tu es trop impatient, fils.

Valentin se détacha des caisses et aida Eliott à remettre son bandage autour de son œil blessé.

-Nous partirons ce soir.

Sur ces mots, il amena le sorcier à sa suite et tous deux quittèrent la raffinerie désaffectée, paraissant vide et inanimée depuis l'extérieur des barrières mais dont une furieuse animosité bouillonnait à l'intérieur entre les vampires détenus et les débordements colériques du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et au regard noir. Les bras ballants, et la tête jetée en arrière, ses cheveux se suspendaient dans le vide. Jonathan fixa le haut plafond de la vieille raffinerie et se mit soudainement à ricaner jusqu'à partir dans une délirante extatique. Il leva la main - toujours tâchée du sang d'Eliott-au dessus de son visage et laissa une goutte tomber le long de sa joue.

-Je n'aime pas ton regard. Dit t-il d'un air détaché et dans un murmure qui délimita sèchement son rire d'avant.

 **Magnus**

Alexander avait finalement réussi à convaincre Aldertree de faire une demande de mission auprès de l'Enclave. « Nous aurons la réponse demain matin », m'avait-il dit. De mon côté, je fis également par de mes trouvailles à Victor et je lui avais partagé également mes doutes au sujet de la possible disparition du grimoire de Fell.

-Ce serait grâce à ce grimoire que Valentin a pu s'introduire dans la cité des os ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autres explications plausibles. Il n'y avait aucune trace de démon..

Aldertree avait hoché la tête bien que son air songeur trahissait son incompréhension.

-Je te remercie pour ton aide.

-Je vais renforcer les barrières de la cité. Les frères silencieux restants, s'occuperont du reste.

-Très bien. Tu peux disposer, t'as présence à l'institut n'est plus nécessaire.

Je m'étais bien gardé de faire une quelconque remarque puis, faisant flotter les pans de mon manteau à ma suite, je déambulai dans les couloirs à la recherche de mon amant. Mais ce fut sur son _parabataï_ que je tombai. Debout, l'un en face de l'autre, je papillonnai des yeux tout autant que lui bien qu'il sembla vite m'inspecter de la tête aux pieds.

-Un problème Blondin ? Hormis celui que tu as de voir ta sœur partir à Idris, bien sûr.

Jace leva les yeux au ciel en étirant un sourire en coin, faussement amusé.

-Pour toi, tout semble bien aller en tous cas. Il fit mine de regarder autour de nous puis me bouscula afin de passer

-Hé, l'appelai-je doucement : Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te froisser. Mais Alec et moi venons de discuter avec Clary. Elle a l'air tout aussi chamboulé que toi.. Fis-je, plus sérieusement.

-J'ai appris qu'elle s'était encore disputée avec sa mère. Rien d'étonnant. Il s'était arrêté et me parlait d'un air fermé, les bras enroulés autour de son buste il me rappelait Alec sous ses mauvais jours. _Ils ne sont pas frères pour rien.._

-Certes, mais il doit y avoir de gros restes de votre dispute d'hier..Lui as-tu parlé aujourd'hui ?

-Elle m'évite.. M'avoua t-il dans un haussement d'épaules : Que puis-je faire, l'attacher ?

Je fronçai les sourcils. Blondin soupira finalement.

-Ouais..mauvaise idée.

-Essaie de lui laisser un peu de temps. Mais une fois qu'elle sera prête, ne gâche pas tout et ouvre lui ton cœur.

Il eut à nouveau se rire agacé.

-Tu sais de quoi tu parles..Mon frère semblait prêt à s'ouvrir à toi, lui aussi.

Étrangement, je n'aimai guère la tournure que prit la conversation. Toujours en plein milieu du couloir, nos regards se défiaient.

-Il te l'a dit ? Questionnai-je, en arquant un sourcil.

-Pas besoin. (il souleva son pull et toucha sa marque _Parabataï_ ) On est lié je te signale. Je l'ai tout de suite su.

Bloquant une profonde inspiration, je n'eus guère besoin de miroir pour savoir que mon visage se décomposait peu à peu.

-N-non ! Non attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! S'emporta t-il soudainement : Mais Alec était vierge quand on s'est marqué..j'ai senti le changement, c'est tout.

Mes épaules se relâchèrent plus sereinement.

-Essaie d'être, d'emblée, plus explicite quand tu me sors ce genre d'information !

Il hocha la tête aussi embarrassé que moi. Puis, semblant passer outre reprit :

-Je t'apprécie, mais j'ignore ce que mon frère te trouve. Des relations passionnées et charnelles, j'ai connu ça aussi et on sait tous comment ça se termine. Puis on sait que tu es du genre libertin, des aventures, t'as du en avoir des tonnes mais je refuse que tu joues avec la sensibilité d'Alec.

Cela m'arrivait rarement lorsque l'on parlait de ma sexualité, mais je pris la mouche et levai un sourcil agacé.

-C'est ce que tu crois..que ce n'est qu'une aventure ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que c'est Magnus, mais n'entraîne pas mon frère dans ta vie de débauché. Vous ne vous connaissez que depuis quelques mois, à quel point as-tu pu l'amadouer pour qu'il tombe si vite pour toi ?

Venant de lui je trouvai sa remarque bien mal venue et des plus hilares. Les bras croisés, je me penchai vers son oreille et glissai :

-Règle donc ton amourette avec Clary. Et alors, tu seras en mesure de parler de ma relation avec Alec.

Jace frissonna. Tournant les talons, je plantai mes mains dans les poches et traversai les couloirs de l'institut. _Alexander.._ Je cherchai dans tous les endroits possibles mon cadet avec une pointe amère sur le cœur. _Mais où es-tu.. ?_ Je croisai Raj qui m'adressa quelques mots que j'ignorai avec désintérêt. Je quittai finalement l'institut et m'apprêtai à composer le numéro de mon amant avant que je ne l'aperçoive dans les jardins de la Cathédrale en compagnie d'un individu que je ne pensai guère revoir tout de suite..

 _Michaël .. ?_

A suivre..

* * *

Alors, votre lecture vous a t'elle plu ? :) Pour ma part, la rédaction fut un pur plaisir, j'ai pu faire apparaître Ragnor tralala ! Donc vous vous en doutez, ça va bouger un peu plus dans les prochains chapitres ! :) Bientôt une rude bataille et..quelques décès sont à prévoir. Oui, Président Miaou va s'étouffer avec une croquette..non, non, lui j'y touche pas promis !

Je contiens et laisse planer le suspens pour ces prochains chapitres car il va vraiment y avoir de l'action ! En revanche le temps d'attente sera un peu longuet je l'ai déjà expliqué pourquoi plus haut.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture et vraiment j'ai hâte de tous vous retrouver :) Gros bisous~


	14. Chapter 13

Coucou à tout le monde ! :D Enfin je peux revenir !

Cela fait vraiment du bien de pouvoir communiquer à nouveau avec vous~ le stresse des examens n'est franchement pas bon pour moi haha, surtout que j'ai dû faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas passer trop de temps sur ce chapitre afin de réviser bien correctement mes matières ! Enfin, c'est le week-end et surtout bientôt la fin de examens, personnellement, je termine le trois mai au soir ! Après ça, je vais enfin pouvoir me remettre pleinement sur ma fiction surtout que de nouveaux trailers sont sortis et m'inspirent encore plus pour certains évènements !

Aussi, il est fort probable que j'écrive un one shot sur la nouvelle série "the dark artifices", je viens d'achever le tome 1 (en anglais) et j'ai hâte d'être à mi-mai pour le second ! Pour ceux que ça intéressent et qui ne sont peut-être pas encore au courant, le premier tome traduit sortira en France début mai le 4 normalement " et honnêtement, je vous le conseil vivement, les personnages sont des plus touchants et leur histoire respective prenante, on y trouve un côté bien plus mature je trouve que les autres séries (Les Instruments mortels et Les Origines confondus) ce qui donne un coup de fouet et ce n'est pas plus mal je trouve ! :)

Bref, je referme la parenthèse et reprends avec ma fanfic haha ! Déjà, merci pour l'attente, même si je ne pouvais pas faire autrement, je vous remercie pour votre patience et sachez que le prochain chapitre est déjà bien entamé et devrait arriver dont après une fourchette de jours semblable à ce que vous aviez l'habitude précédemment !

Passons désormais aux remerciements et surtout, bienvenu aux nouveaux :) :

 **Call (réponse à ton commentaire:** Ooow~merci c'est trop chou j'avoue que je suis plutôt fière de ce premier rencard et première pour Alec que j'ai rédigé dans le chapitre précédent et je n'ai eu que de très bons retours à ce sujet, vraiment contente que cela t'aie plus également :) et merci à toi de t'être intéressé à ma fanfic. ;) **)**

 **Soreiyu  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie** **  
**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

Votre soutien m'apporte beaucoup ! Une très bonne lecture à vous tous :) !

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Le repentir**

 **Alec**

J'ignorai encore pourquoi, mais j'avais ressenti la présence de Michaël. Après m'être entretenu avec Aldertree, se fut au tour de Magnus de discuter avec lui. Déjà, dans le bureau du directeur, je savais que l'archange était là. Une fois sorti, je m'étais précipité dehors et avais cherché des yeux l'homme dont la présence se faisait encore plus proche. Puis je le vis, là, au pied des deux arbres entrelacés sous la fenêtre de ma chambre. Lui aussi dut remarquer ma présence, car sa tête fut tournée en ma direction au moment même où j'arrivai, comme s'il m'attendait. Et j'étais certain que c'était le cas..

-Je craignais sincèrement ne plus te revoir, dis-je en slalomant entre les rosiers décrépits. Michaël se dressa sur ses pieds, épousseta son pantalon puis m'accueillit d'un sourire simple bien à lui.

-J'avais des affaires à régler. Me dit-il en levant le nez au ciel. Je limitai en essayant de m'imaginer un semblant de royaume flottant dans les airs, protégé par des milliers d'anges cachés derrière les nuages. Mais je ne vis rien. _Peut-être les verrai-je un jour.. ?_

Quand je posai à nouveau mon attention sur lui, il me toisai d'un air curieux.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Quelque chose de bien semble t'être arrivée..ton aura est si légère.

Je haussai les sourcils espérant que mon visage ne laisse rien transparaître de suspect. Un silence plutôt gênant s'installa avant qu'il ne se remette à parler.

-Pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre soir, je tenais vraiment que tu saches que je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

Je secouai la tête et eus un regard évident.

-Je le sais, Michaël. Mais n'en parlons plus s'il te plaît.. Tournant la tête pour fuir son regard, je sentis néanmoins une de ses chaudes mains se poser sur mon visage qu'il tourna de nouveau en sa direction.

-Laisse-moi juste te dire que ce baiser ne t'était pas destiné.

L'intensité de la sincérité de ses yeux cuivrés sembla me sonder de part et d'autre, comme s'il tenait à connaître une réponse à une question qu'il ne posa pas. _Tu me comprends, n'est-ce pas ?_ Sembla t-il me demander. Et bien évidement, je le comprenais.

-Gabriel se réveille peu à peu, tu ressens son aura et je peux aussi te dire que tu lui manques également.. Avouai-je.

-Alors tu comprends..tu n-

-Quand bien même ce corps m'appartient, Michaël. Renchéris-je sans animosité. Mais la fermeté dans ma voix lui fit comprendre que je ne plaisantai pas : N'essaie plus rien. Terminai-je en repoussant gentiment sa main de mon visage. Puis, dans un silence de capitulation, il hocha la tête et rangea ses mains dans les poches arrière de son jean bleu pétrole. Frictionnant mes bras afin de me réchauffer (j'avais oublié ma veste à l'institut et ne retrouvai uniquement en pull) je fis mine de regarder autour de nous puis, quelque peu surpris de n'avoir vu personne s'alerter par la présence de Michaël, je lui demandai comment il avait réussi à pénétrer les lieux sans se faire remarquer.

-Traverser les barrières des Nephilim n'est pas bien compliqué pour moi, Alec. Me sourit-il.

Je haussai les sourcils avec évidence, finalement peu surpris par sa réponse.

-C'est Gabriel qui m'a permis de te détecter ?

-Oui et non. N'oublie pas que tu sais maîtriser ton aura, cela te rend plus sensible. Je suis certain que même sans Gabriel en toi, tu m'aurais tout de suite trouvé.

Je fis mine de regarder mes pieds, afin de cacher ma gêne.

-Je suis sûr que Jace y arriverai également, s'il n'était pas si troublé ces jours-ci.

-C'est bien ton _parabataï_? Il m'a semblé bien impétueux, ses talents semblent être affûtés et ses sens bien aiguisés. Je dois bien reconnaître qu'il dégageait une certaine..présence, la première fois que je l'ai vu.

Je reposai curieusement mon attention sur lui.

-Peut-être as-tu senti son sang de démon.. ? Nous autres ne ressentons rien, mais pour toi cela a dû être plus facile.

Ce fut à son tour de paraître quelque peu désarçonné.

-Du sang de démon ?

L'archange me toisa sérieusement sans pourtant avoir l'air de comprendre ce que je venais de lui dire. Je m'apprêtai à lui faire part de la vérité lorsqu'il me devança hâtivement.

-Alec, ton _parabataï_ ne m'a pas semblé avoir une once de sang de démon en lui.. Je ne sais pas comment cette idée a pu te venir en tête, mais comme tu le sais, je l'aurai aussitôt ressenti. Or, j-

Des bruits de pas nous firent nous retourner en direction de leur provenance.

-Voilà Magnus ! Souris-je en m'empressant de rejoindre mon amant qui me répondit d'un air tout aussi ravi. Puis, son regard s'attarda sur l'archange.

-Micky. Salua t-il en hochant la tête.

Je vis Michaël faire de même, puis, toujours les mains dans les poches, il s'avança vers nous.

-Tu es parti comme un voleur l'autre soir. Souleva Magnus.

-Le jeune Alec m'a vu partir. Rétorqua le roux d'un air détaché : Puis je ne pouvais simplement pas m'éterniser.

-Hn.. Fit simplement mon amant qui balayait les environs des yeux. Entre les deux, je pouvais sentir une certaine tension électrifier l'air. Bien que cela ne soit pas mon style, j'essayai changer de sujet.

-J'ai glissé l'idée à notre directeur, de faire une demande de mission afin d'obtenir la permission de l'Enclave à nous rendre à la Citadelle Imprenable. Expliquai-je à Michaël. Ce dernier sembla se réveiller soudainement et reprit d'emblée.

-Du temps perdu, on a un autre problème.. S'enquit-il, l'air grave. Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe.

-Pouvons-nous quitter cet endroit ? Lâcha soudainement Magnus qui semblait s'impatienter : N'oubliez pas que m'a présence n'est plus désirée.

-Oui, partons. Fis-je en prenant la tête du groupe.

Nous quittâmes tous les trois le jardin de l'institut puis nous dirigeâmes vers le parc public non loin. J'eus l'impression que le ciel se couvrait petit à petit. _Va t-il neiger ?_ Me dis-je, même si je trouvai qu'il était encore tôt pour cela. Magnus et moi prîmes place sur un banc tandis que Michaël préféra s'adosser contre un tronc d'arbre juste à côté.

-Ce que tu as à nous dire doit être assez grave pour que tu aies quitté si vite ton coin de paradis. Fit Magnus. Je pus sentir l'irritation dans sa voix..J'avais une petite idée de ce qui pouvais bien l'agacer mais je ne m'étais nullement douté qu'il se montrerait hostile si rapidement.

-Avec ou sans urgence, je ne serai jamais resté longtemps loin de l'hôte de Gabriel. C'est mon devoir de le protéger.

-T'inquiéterais-tu autant si ce n'était pas ton amant qui sommeillerait en Alexander ? Magnus joua le son de la provocation et je tentai de le calmer en serrant sa main dans la mienne. Il posa aussitôt ses yeux mordorés sur nos mains jointes et câlina du pouce le dos de ma main.

-Justement..un de mes généraux a disparu ne laissant aucune trace derrière lui. Et je suis d'autant plus inquiet car je ne ressens également pas sa présence.

Cette fois-ci, Magnus blêmit tout comme moi.

-Un ange a disparu ? Mais comment..

-A t-il été invoqué ? Questionna mon amant.

-Il semblerait oui, mais cela fait vingt-ans maintenant. Il n'y a rien de bien sein dans une si longue invocation.

-D'autant plus que c'est proprement impossible. Trancha Magnus, railleur : Vingt-ans dis-tu ? Même pour un démoniste tel que moi je ne peux maintenir l'invocation d'un démon plus de cinq jours. Et pour que le démon puisse s'en aller en toute sûreté, il se doit de passer un marcher avec le démoniste l'ayant invoqué. Sinon, il partira en poussière si le démoniste ne tient pas à lui rendre sa liberté. Mais les anges n'ont pas les mêmes restrictions..

-Comment ça ? Demandai-je. Michaël reprit :

-Les anges n'ont pas à intervenir avec ce qu'il se passe ici bas. Du moins, pas de leur propre volonté. Si un ange ne tient pas à apparaître il ne le fera pas. Et souvent l'invocateur meurt pendant le processus. Irradié d'une aura céleste, que les terrestres confondent avec une « auréole » de lumière, les anges ne peuvent apparaître sous aucune autre forme que celle que le Créateur leur a donné, lorsqu'ils sont invoqué dans un cercle.

\- Et tu as pu le constater, le pouvoir d'un ange est grand, Alexander. Ajouta Magnus : C'est bien pour cela que je ne comprends pas comment quelqu'un a t-il pu retenir un ange aussi longtemps ?

Toujours adossé contre l'arbre, Michaël farfouilla dans la poche de sa veste rouge et sortit ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un collier.

-Il existe plusieurs méthodes. Mais tout ceci ne relève que de la magie noire. Michaël tint l'attache du collier dans son poing serré tandis que le pendentif au bout se balançait, tel un pendule, au dessus du vide. Je sentis la main de mon amant quitter instantanément la mienne et après s'être levé du banc, s'approcha du collier qu'il effleura du bout des doigts.

-Où as-tu eu ça ?

-Ce collier a retenu pendant des années l'ange que je recherche aujourd'hui. Je pensai qu'en le prenant avec moi, les bribes d'aura encore présent à l'intérieur m'aideraient à le retrouver mais en vain.

Le pendentif ressemblait en tout point à un ange désarticulé et rouillé. Dans le creux de la main de mon amant, le pantin ne semblait pas mesurer plus de sept ou huit centimètre. J'entendis Michaël l'appeler « l'ange mécanique ».

-A quoi sert un ange mécanique ? Fis-je, curieux.

-Ce que tu vois a servi autrefois à enfermer un ange nommé Ithuriel. Je le sais car j'ai connu la personne qui a possédé ce collier.

Encore une fois, Magnus ne fit que de vagues révélations. Je n'insistai pas sur les détails, me rendant bien compte que c'était nullement le moment.

-Et c'est ce même ange qui a disparu ?

Michaël s'avança vers moi et déposa le pendentif sur mes jambes. Je toisai le roux curieusement avant de m'emparer du collier.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse de cela ?

-Comme je l'ai dit, il contient encore quelques fragments de l'aura d'Ithuriel. Peut-être que, combiné à ton don de clairvoyance tu pourras débusquer l'endroit où il est maintenu prisonnier.

-Tu es sûr qu'il ne risque rien en gardant cet objet avec lui ? S'enquit Magnus qui se rassit à mes côtés.

-Crois-tu que j'aurai été capable de mettre l'ôte de Gabriel en danger ? S'emporta quelque peu l'archange : Je suis venu demander de l'aide à Alec, rien de plus.

Sentant que la conversation dérapait, je me levai et m'excusai auprès de l'archange avant de prendre Magnus à part. Nous nous éloignâmes un peu, à proximité du lac où quelques canards ne semblaient pas encore prêts à partir en migration. Magnus se tint fièrement face au lac et regardait l'horizon à travers ses yeux où un agacement certain était lisible. Tenant toujours le collier dans ma main, j'effleurai l'ange mécanique avant de lui pendre sous le nez.

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux bien me l'attacher ? Souris-je. Il soupira mais le vis sourire bien malgré lui.

-La rouille ne te va pas. Bougonna t-il en laçant d'abord une fois la chaîne autour de mon cou avant de l'attacher au piston. J'eus l'impression de porter l'un des nombreux collier ras de cou d'Isabelle. Quelque peu mal à l'aise, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de tâter l'ange dont le toucher froid semblait à l'inverse brûler ma peau.. _Où bien est-ce les restes de l'aura d'Ithuriel ?_ Je ne sus faire la distinction.

Toujours dans mon dos, Magnus m'enlaça et posa son menton sur le haut de ma tête. Nous fixâmes l'horizon encore un moment, puis, une fois que je sentis ses muscles se détendre je dis :

-Ne te montre pas si austère. Je ne le laisserai plus me toucher.

-Il a profité de ta fatigue et du trouble que tu ressentais lors de cette soirée, au Pandémonium. Qui peut me dire, qu'il ne profitera pas d'un autre moment comme ça pour te refaire des avances ?

-Michaël n'a pas profité de moi, Magnus.. soupirai-je, pourtant un sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres. En ce moment même, la jalousie de Magnus était palpable mais moins véhémente que plus tôt.

-Alors tu lui donnes raison ?

-Pas vraiment..mais je sais qu'il n'a pas essayé profiter de moi. Disons qu'il était désespéré ce soir là. (J'inclinai ma tête sur le côté puis embrassai sa mâchoire) Je crois que Gabriel l'a ressenti.

-Tu veux dire..que ce baiser a réussi à atteindre Gabriel ?

-Je pense, oui. En tout cas, il a beau se montrer bien silencieux ces jours-ci je le sens s'agiter. Plus les jours défilent plus mes ailes se forment et cela doit avoir un impact sur Gabriel. Peut-être se sent-il également fatigué, mais il est bien là, Magnus.

Depuis notre position, je pus voir Michaël dont le regard brûlant ne s'était pas détaché de nous. Mon amant fixait toujours l'horizon et ne s'en formalisa pas. Mais je ne parvins guère à détourner les yeux de ceux cuivrés de l'archange dont peine et frustration se lisaient sur le visage. Je posai une main sur l'un des bras du sorcier qui m'enlaçait toujours et agrippai fermement le tissu de son manteau jusqu'à le froisser sous ma poigne.

-Il lui manque aussi.. dis-je à mi-voix. Elle sembla se perdre à travers la brise hivernale.

-Tu vas accepter sa requête ?

-Oui. Peut-importe ce que cet invocateur désire faire, enfermer un ange contre son grès..(je secouai la tête avec dédain) Ce n'est sûrement pas pour servir de nobles desseins.

-Mais comment être sûr que cela marchera, Alexander ? S'enquit-il en me retournant gentiment face à lui : Ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de don était maîtrisable, qui peut nous certifier que tu seras en mesure de trouver une piste menant à l'ange Ithuriel ?

-Et si tu croyais en moi pour une fois, Magnus.

Mon amant eut un geste de recul et sourit avec peu d'assurance.

-Bien sûr que je crois en toi.. (il se pinça les lèvres) c'est juste que tu es loin de te rendre compte des risques que tu prends, chéri. Chercher un ange..ce n'est pas le rôle d'un chasseur d'ombre.

-Dans ce cas c'est rôle de qui ? Demandai-je, sans animosité.

Il soutint mon regard un moment avec se soupirer et relâcher ses épaules avec capitulation.

-Tu es têtu. Ronchonna t-il avant d'embrasser mon front : Mais ne songe même pas me mettre de côté.

-Cela ne m'a pas traversé l'esprit un seule seconde, Magnus.

D'un commun accord, nous scellâmes notre décision d'un regard complice puis nous nous détachâmes de l'un l'autre avant de retourner auprès de Michaël qui s'approcha également.

-Tu portes le pendentif, remarqua t-il : Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes de m'aider ?

J'opinai puis dis.

-Tu as bien dit que cela faisait vingt-ans qu'il avait disparu ?

-D'après les dires de Raziel, oui. Et il ne m'aurait jamais menti.

-R-Raz'..

Je restai pantois à l'entente de ses paroles. Pour lui, tout ceci semblait anodin, mais pour nous Nephilim, mentionner Raziel ne faisait parti que de notre croyance. Mais n'ayant jamais vu d'ange, moi-même avais fini par ne plus en parler. Alors entendre Michaël le citer comme s'il l'avait vu le matin même -et peut-être fusse t-il le cas- je me dis alors que nous traversions une époque bien étrange voire mystique.

-Il ne peut intervenir comme bon lui semble, c'est pourquoi il m'a fait part de la disparition de son frère, afin que je me rende sur Terre le retrouver.

-N'est-ce pas injuste vis à vis des autres anges d'être le seul capable d'agir comme bon te semble ?

-Hé, fis-je à mon amant d'une voix quelque peu méfiante : Que t'arrive t-il ?

Michaël le dévisagea d'un air détaché, puis dit :

-Et que penses-tu des démons supérieurs, capables de se mêler aux Terrestres pour mieux les tromper ? Tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir que la plupart des gens de ton espèce naissent ainsi.

Un grognement sourd raisonna depuis la gorge de Magnus dont la marque scintillait dangereusement.

-Tu pensais peut-être que je ne l'avais pas remarqué ? Sa voix resta calme, mais son air présomptueux ne me disait rien qui vaille.

-Un mot de plus et je t'égorge ! Persifla mon amant.

J'ignorai ce qu'il venait de sa passer et ne compris guère ce à quoi les deux homes firent allusion. Mais mon aîné ne sembla pas s'en ravir, et je ne pus que mettre un terme à tout ça.

-Peu importe. Il n'y a pas d'injustice irréparable, seulement des jugements mal orchestrés. (Je me mis sur le côté et les toisai avec sérieux ) Et je doute qu'en vous querellant de la sorte vous soyez en mesure de faire changer quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, ils semblaient peu à peu se calmer. Bien qu'ils me toisèrent de leurs airs hébétés, chacun ravala sa fierté.

-De bien sages paroles. Fit mon amant.

-Entièrement d'accord. Ajouta l'archange.

Les trouvant à la fois grotesque et attendrissant je me rassis sur le banc tout en triturant le pendentif contre mon cou.

-J'espère être en mesure de t'aider rapidement.

-Il n'y a pas de raison du contraire. Sourit le roux : Pour ma part, je vais continuer d'investiguer. J'ai réussi à dénicher certains démonistes pratiquant la magie noire, peut-être trouverai-je une piste qui me conduira à Ithuriel. (Faisant mine de partir, il se tourna une dernière fois) Je reviendrai vers toi au plus vite, jeune Alec.

-Et si j'ai une vision à son sujet, comment puis-je te contacter.

-Utilise mon nom. Dit-il simplement avant de s'envoler. Du moins, nous ne vîmes qu'une bourrasque de vent l'emporter, le reste..il ne laissa qu'une traînée de plumes sur son passage. Je vis mon amant en prendre une entre ses mains et la placer dans une poche interne de son manteau.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas l'étudier, si ? Ris-je en le voyant revenir vers moi.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas qu'une simple plume de canard, peut-être pourrai-je créer de nouvelles potions de soin. (Il tâta sa gorge l'air, songeur) Je me souviens encore du miasme qu'il m'a retiré grâce à ses plumes.

Magnus ajusta les pans de son manteau avant de revenir vers moi. Il sembla s'être décrispé et j'étais bien tenté de le questionner au sujet de sa subite conduite véhémente de tout à l'heure. Mais je commençai à comprendre qu'il semblait être également quelqu'un de caractériel. Peut-être avais-je réussi à apaiser la tension de tout à l'heure, mais peut-être n'en serais-je pas toujours capable. Cependant je tenais nullement à l'irriter de nouveau. Alors je me tus et laissa mourir mes questions au bord de mes lèvres qu'il s'empara amoureusement après s'être assis sur mes genoux.

-Une fois l'ange retrouvé je t'offrirai un pendentif bien plus saillant que celui-ci. Dit-il en triturant l'ange mécanique.

-Je ne le porte pas pour habiller mon cou. Rétorquai-je en le rapprochant un peu plus de moi.

-Peut-être mais les ras de cou ne te vont pas si mal. Je suis presque certain qu'un beau lacet de cuir ornée d'éclats d'une superbe opale siérait à merveille. De plus, les voyantes aimaient beaucoup cet pierre il fut un temps !

Je ris avec légèreté puis vint l'embrasser amoureusement. _« Les pierres de lune te seraient favorables..et cela te siérait tout autant »_ , rajouta une voix douce qui me surprit quelque peu.

-Cela faisait longtemps.. Souris-je.

-Hn ?

Je secouai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était rien. Magnus vint ensuite lover son visage dans le creux de mon cou tandis que j'entamai un mouvement de balancier tout en le maintenant sur mes genoux. Mon attention se concentra soudainement vers l'horizon. Nous pouvions apercevoir le pont de Brooklyn ainsi qu'un tournant de l' _East River_. Au delà du pont, le ciel se couvrait de plus en plus et je compris que ce n'était pas vraiment temps de neige. _Un orage se prépare.._ Me dis-je alors.

 **Jace**

Mes poings cognèrent encore et encore, faisant plier coup par coup le _puching tower_ qui tanguait çà et là sur son pied. Ma mèche de cheveux remuait en fouettant par moment ma joue humide des gouttes de sueurs qui dégoulinaient depuis mon crâne. Je soufflai entre chacun de mes coups, dans lesquelles je mettais toujours plus de hargne. L'écho assourdissante de ma frappe dans le vaste hall d'entraînement, vide -si on omettait stipuler ma présence- camoufla l'arrivée de Jocelyne. Je ne me rendis uniquement compte de sa présence qu'en allant récupérer ma gourde, posée au pied d'un pilier. Prenant une gorgée, je toisai la femme qui se tenait sous l'arche en tenue de sport. Un débardeur, à l'instar de Clary, elle avait laissé ses cheveux libres. _A croire que les Fray n'aiment pas s'attacher la crinière._ Pensai-je en feignant ne pas l'avoir vu. Après m'être désaltéré, je partis me repositionner devant mon sac de sable mais une autre personne se tenait juste devant.

-Maryse ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demandai-je, l'étonnement perçant ma voix. Elle aussi portait une tenue sportive, me rappelant celle d'Isabelle. Pratique mais classe. Ses cheveux avaient été tirés en un impeccable chignon qui lui donnait un air plus stricte qu'au naturel. _Leurs filles, sont vraiment leur portrait craché.._ Pourtant, la clarté des yeux de ma mère adoptive n'était pas sans rappeler ceux de mon frère, Alec, bien que la nuance ressemblait plus à celui des yeux bleus de Max.

 _Maxwell..Je suppose qu'il doit encore être à Idris._

-Cela t'ennuie si nous prenons la piste pour un combat en six points ? Sourit Maryse, bien que sa voix sonnait plus comme une solide affirmation plutôt qu'une demande polie. Me tenant entre les deux femmes, mon regard dériva d'une silhouette à une autre puis levant les mains en l'air je m'écartai vers un pilier.

-Je ne tiens pas à être au cœur d'un crêpage de chignons. Fis-je, railleur.

Et pourtant, à ce moment précis, j'ignorai encore à quel point j'allais être au centre de leur affrontement. Après avoir poussé le _Punching Tower_ , Maryse se positionna au centre de la pièce imitée par Jocelyne qui traversa enfin l'arche. Cela faisant un moment que je n'avais plus vu Maryse s'apprêter pour le combat. Et pourtant, je me souvenais encore de ses prouesses sur le terrain, lorsqu'elle nous formait Alec et moi. Pour ce qui était de Jocelyne, c'était bien la première fois que ce je la voyais se battre.. _Du moins, la première fois qu'elle n'essaie pas de me tuer.._ Me corrigeai-je intérieurement. Je m'asseyais au pied du pilier, à côté de ma gourde afin de regarder l'entraînement aussi peu probable qu'intriguant. Je remarquai les pieds nues de Jocelyne, enroulés d'un bandage musculaire.

-Je doute que ce soit Valentin qui t'ait appris un tel humour. Souligna la jeune femme rousse, faisant allusion à ma brimade. Pourtant son regard ne s'était pas détourné de Maryse.

-Robert est pas mal dans son genre.. Dis-je simplement.

-Michaël Wayland a déteint sur Robert, intervint ma mère adoptive : Nuance.

J'ouvris la bouche pour rétorquer mais la vitesse à laquelle les femmes se ruèrent l'une sur l'autre m'abasourdit. La force de frappe de Maryse ne semblait pas altérée, ou alors une animosité externe la faisait mouver avec tant de technicité et une assurance imperturbable. Je voyais dans ses mouvements la dextérité d'Isabelle et dans la puissance et la grâce, Alec décochant ses flèches sur ses ennemis avec une précision foudroyante. Elle savait comment frapper et où asséner son attaque. Quant à Jocelyne..

-C'est vrai, fit-elle en prenant appui d'une main sur le sol marbré du hall avant d'amorcer un coup de talon dans les côtes de Maryse qui parvint de justesse à parer le coup avec son avant bras replié contre son flanc : Les inséparables, disait-on.

-Notre exil à New York fut un déchirement..leur lien s'en est brisé.

Je haussai les sourcils, autant stupéfait par l'action qui se déroulait sous mes yeux qu'à l'écoute des paroles de ma mère adoptive. _Leur lien.. ?_

-Leur dispute les a déchiré bien avant, Maryse, tu le sais ! Rétorqua Jocelyne dont l'agilité semblait illimitée. La force dans ses jambes et ses pieds retinrent mon admiration plus d'une fois.

-Ce sont les histoires de Robert. Cela le regarde.

-Certes, mais n'est-ce pas en parti pour racheter sa faute qu'il a accepté de s'occuper de Jonathan ? Souleva la rousse, en parant le poing de Maryse en croisant ses avants bras devant son visage. Les tremblements dans ses mains prouvaient tout de même que le choque ne l'avait guère laissé sans séquelle.

-Sous entends-tu que nous n'aurions jamais pris soin de _Jace..,_ reprit Maryse en n'omettant pas de m'appeler par ce nom qu'elle me donna dès mon arrivée au sein des Lightwood : ..si cela n'avait été pour apaiser les regrets de Robert ?

Les deux femmes se battirent ainsi telles deux guerrières mythologiques, montrant fièrement leurs descendance angélique, pendant de longues minutes et aucune d'elle ne chuta. En revanche, leur état semblait bien moins élégant qu'au début du combat, Jocelyne, dont la crinière naturellement rebelle se voyait désormais panachée par la sueur. Et le chignon de Maryse retombait mollement sur sa nuque, dont plusieurs mèches noires et épaisses ondulaient devant son visage en nage. Toutes deux étaient essoufflées, voire éreintées. Mais aucune ne semblait vouloir lâcher prise. Il y avait certes, une infime tension entre les deux femmes et pourtant leur regard n'arborait qu'un respect évident envers l'une l'autre.

-Comment peux-tu être sûre..que tu aurais pu l'adopter si tu avais su qui il était..ce qu'il était .. ? Répond ! S'emporta soudainement Jocelyne, qui ne réussissait guère à reprendre son souffle. Depuis le début, leur combat avait à la fois fascinant et embarrassant à regarder. Tout comme la conversation qui s'y était ajoutée. Et pourtant cette conversation et cet affrontement, je ne désirai qu'une chose en connaître l'issu.

-Et toi.. ! S'époumona Maryse, comment peux-tu me poser une telle question ?

Les poings de Jocelyne se crispèrent et l'éclair qui passa dans ses yeux verts me rappelèrent les élans de colère de sa fille, Clary. Mais une autre lueur y perçait, mais je ne sus dire ce qu'il se cachait derrière..

-Je suis la mieux placée pour te poser cette question..Maryse. Ce qui est passé appartient au passé mais si je pouvais refaire..si je pouvais refaire ma vie et celle de mes proches autrement..j-je..

-On peut tout refaire avec des _si,_ Jocelyne. Mais nous n'avanceront jamais à vouloir refaire les choses. Et je ne veux rien changer ! Assura Maryse qui se rua à nouveau sur Jocelyne qui manqua tomber. Elle prit appui sur l'une des colonnes derrières elle, en pressant le talon de son pied nu contre le marbre. Les deux mains jointes, les deux combattantes percutèrent leur front conte celui de l'autre. J'eus l'impression qu'ils éclateraient à un moment ou un autre tant elles les pressaient avec puissance. Leurs veines commençaient à apparaître sur leur tempe sous la pression sanguine.

-J'ai fait la même erreur que toi.. Je l'ai fui. Mais je refuse d'abandonner Jace, je refuse d'abandonner mon enfant.. !

La fureur dans sa voix se brisa d'un coup suite à un puissant sanglot qui fit éclater une grimace amer sur son visage. La voir ainsi me fit aussitôt réagir, mais j'eus beau me dresser sur mes pieds je n'arrivai plus à bouger. Tétanisé, paralysé, je restai cloué au sol aussi droit que la colonne derrière moi.

Maryse tomba à genoux. Elle avait caché son visage dans ses mains et ses cheveux totalement détachés lui donnèrent un aspect plus jeune voire.. innocente. Je parvins à m'avancer d'un pas..puis un autre. Enfin je me ruai vers elle en la serrant de toutes mes forces dans mes bras et fis tout juste attention à Jocelyne qui se tenait toujours debout à nos côtés. Je soulevai le visage de Maryse et tirai gentiment sur ses poignets afin d'écarter ses mains de son visage. Mais elle secoua vigoureusement la tête me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas. Je souris avec attendrissement.

-S'il te plaît..dis-je, d'une voix entrecoupé par l'émotion : Maman.

Ce fut à ce moment que ma mère adoptive me laissa voir son visage embué de larmes tandis que Jocelyne s'éloigna en silence. Du moins..il m'eut semblé entendre un petit reniflement humide et un faible soupire provenant d'elle. Quand bien même..

 _Je ne la vois pas comme ma mère.._

Je ne détestai pas Jocelyne. Ne la connaissant que trop peu pour éprouver un quelconque sentiment. Tandis qu'en face de Maryse, je me voyais encore petit garçon cherchant sans cesse de l'impressionner. Car je ne m'étais jamais autant soucié de l'estime que pouvait me porter une personne..que celui de Maryse à mon égard.

 **Simon**

C'était bien beau de m'avoir envoyé dans l'appartement de Raphaël..mais que faire si celui-ci n'était pas là ? Je tournai en rond comme un fou, n'arrivant même pas à trouver le sommeil. Pas faute de m'être allongé sur le canapé de mon chef, mais malgré le confort indéniable et le fait que le soleil soit bien haut dans le ciel, je ne parvins pas à reposer en paix. Littéralement en fait. Je ne savais même pas quoi faire d'autre qu' attendre dans le couloir de l'entrée. Mes bras enroulés autour de mon buste, je patientai en me maudissant de ne pouvoir me déplacer à ma guise.

-Pourquoi les vampires ne peuvent-ils pas ouvrir de portail, hein ? Pestai-je dans ma barbe : Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte..

Soupirant, je laissai pendre mes bras le long de mon corps et piétinai jusqu'au canapé dans lequel je m'assis mollement. Je croisai mes jambes, posai mes coudes sur le dossier et jetai ma tête en arrière ,las. Le plafond devint mon nouveau point de contemplation. Et pourtant, les seules images qui s'encastraient dans mon esprit étaient le regard farouche de Raphaël ainsi que l'éclatant sourire de Clary. Le mélange des deux était plus ou moins bizarre, je m'efforçai donc de trier mes pensées. Et contre toute attente, mon chef prit le dessus.

-Comment une négociation peut-elle prendre autant de temps.. ? Me demandai-je en tournant mon regard sur les rideaux tirés : Il est parti à la nuit tombée.. _Bronx_ n'est pourtant pas si loin.

 _Il aurait dû revenir avant le levé du jour.._ Songeai-je en voyant de pâles rayons se glisser sous les rideaux et s'étaler en rais lumineux sur le sol. _Et si.._ Je me dressai promptement et sortis mon téléphone portable de la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Je vis alors plusieurs appels manqués et textos envoyés par Clary. Je grimaçai, puis hésitai à la rappeler. Un semblant de panique m'emporta et bien que je n'en avais plus besoin, le souvenir de la respiration qui se saccadait souleva ma poitrine dans un rythme angoissé. Puis, je tentai le coup et composai le numéro de ma meilleure amie. Cette fois-ci, ce fut son tour de m'ignorer.

-Ce n'est pas vrai..

Je fis mine de regarder rageusement autour de moi avant de composer le numéro de Raphaël. Malgré son ordre de ne jamais le déranger pendant les négociations, je devais bien avouer que cette fois-ci, son absence était bien plus inquiétante que les futurs sermons avec lesquels il me blâmerait si mes doutes s'avéraient inexactes. Et pourtant..

 _Décroche bon sang.. !_

Mes pupilles rétrécirent et se concentrèrent sur les rais lumineux au sol. _Si jamais..il.._

-Bordel ! Crachai-je en amorçant un geste rageur que je retins de justesse, évitant ainsi à mon portable d'aller se fracasser violemment contre le carrelage. Le portable maintenant serré entre mes mains, je le tapotai nerveusement contre mon front tout en grognant. Mes canines chatouillèrent le bord de mes lèvres, je devais trouver un moyen d'entrer en contact avec Raphaël. Je pouvais me rendre au clan de _Bronx_ mais pour cela, je devais attendre le couché du soleil.

-Encore quatre pénibles heures à attendre.. pestai-je entres mes dents serrés.

Alors que je marmonnai dans ma barbe, je reçu un nouvel appel de Clary.

-Clary, je suis content de t'entendre ! M'enquis-je, la tête basse et faisant les cent pas dans l'appartement de mon chef, j'eus l'impression qu'une issue s'ouvrait devant moi.

« Moi également, je ne me doutai pas de te savoir encore éveillé ».

-Disons..que je n'ai pas les meilleurs conditions pour dormir..

«Un problème ? Tu sembles agité.. » Déclara t-elle à mi-voix.

-Toi aussi on dirait, tu as essayé de me joindre plusieurs fois.

« O-Oui je..j'aurai besoin de te parler. J'ai besoin de conseils Simon ».

Je voulais lui dire que j'en avais également besoin, mais l'incertitude dans sa voix m'alerta bien assez pour m'omettre de lui parler de mes propres inquiétudes. Mon amie me demanda s'il était possible qu'on se voit dans l'immédiat -elle désirait me rejoindre- mais je lui répondis qu'en soi, j'ignorai où j'étais situé.

« Comment ça ? »

-Vois-tu, j'ai dû utiliser un portail pour me rendre à l'appartement de Raphaël mais je ne connais le nom de la rue ni combien de kilomètres me séparent de l'institut..

« Pourquoi as-tu emprunté un portail, où étais-tu ? »

-J'ét-..aucune importance, Clary, dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il y a ? Rétorquai-je, mon cerveau tournant à plein régime. Je venais d'éviter la fureur du sorcier Fell qui m'avait soigneusement averti qu'il s'occuperait personnellement de moi si ma langue venait à fourcher.

Clary resta silencieusement quelques secondes, depuis le téléphone, je ne pouvais entendre que sa respiration. Puis, elle reprit enfin :

« Ma mère a été rappeler par l'Enclave.. On la réaffecte à Idris, pour qu'elle puisse prouver sa loyauté.. »

-Idris ? Isabelle m'en a parlé une fois, c'est le pays d'origine des chasseurs d'ombre si je ne me trompe ?

« C'est ça..le problème vois-tu, c'est qu'elle m'a demandé de partir avec elle pour parfaire mon éducation de chasseuse d'ombre. »

-Tu veux dire..quelle voudrait te faire _level up_?

Elle rit bien malgré elle, car je pus entendre un soupir.

-Ok, ce n'était pas le meilleur exemple. Mais avoue que tu souris maintenant !

« C'est vrai. » Avoua t-elle : « Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire Simon..elle fait tout ça pour que l'on soit plus proche, mais je commence enfin à m'intégrer dans mon nouvel environnement et je dois t'avouer que je ne me suis jamais autant sentie moi-même que maintenant. »

Je souris en coin et lâchai avec évidence :

-Je le sais Clarissa. Le monde obscure dans lequel on est maintenant fourré tous les deux à beau traverser une passe sombre, tout cela à beau être si nouveau, je ne t'ai pourtant jamais vu autant impliquée et concernée que maintenant. Et puis, n'oublie pas ton nouveau don..Je ne suis peut-être pas autant impliqué que toi, mais Raphaël me parle assez souvent de l'Enclave pour que je puisse comprendre qu'ils sont plutôt du genre à te prendre le pourcentage des points d'expérience que tu gagnes !

« Simon ! » Rit-elle : « Tu ne serais pas en manque de quelque chose toi ? » Me taquina mon amie. Je savais qu'elle faisait allusion aux jeux vidéos, pourtant mes canines réclamèrent tout autre chose.

-Raphaël..dis-je à mi-voix.

« Pardon .. ? »

Reprenant constance, je me raclai la gorge afin de maîtriser le trouble dans ma voix.

-O-oui euh..A part la télévision et une tablette, Raphaël ne semble pas très à l'aise avec la nouvelle technologie.

« Alors c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir ? Tu es définitivement revenu dans le clan des vampires de New-York ? »

-Disons que j'apprendrai mieux à vivre avec ma nouvelle condition de vampire auprès des miens plutôt qu'avec Luke et ses confrères qui ont essayé maintes fois de me faire rôtir au soleil..

« J'en toucherai un mot à Luke. »

-Laisse, c'est oublié je ne leur en veux même pas au fond.

« Et Raphaël ? Lui aussi ne nous en veut plus ? »

Je pris une profonde inspiration, et une intense réflexion s'en suivit. Nous en vouloir ? Il n'en donnait pas vraiment l'impression mais il était clair qu'une certaine animosité régnait toujours.

-Je pense qu'il va se montrer plus méfiant encore..Mais Raphaël n'est pas idiot, il ne dérogera jamais les lois des Accords. La preuve, il tente par tous les moyens de réparer notre erreur et s'occupe de négocier avec les clans voisins qui seraient susceptibles de rejoindre les manigances de Camille..

 _Camille.._ C'est alors que notre conversation avec Raphaël me revint en mémoire « Tu protégeras Sunniva à ma place..je dois trouver Camille ». Cela n'eut rien à voir avec une subit soif, mais mes lèvres se retroussèrent hargneusement.

-Des négociations..menteur.

« Simon..que se passe t-il ? »

-J-Je suis désolé Clary.. Fis-je, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je me sentais à nouveau anxieux et tenais à trouver un moyen rapide de localiser mon chef : Je te recontacte plus tard, j-je te le promet.

« Si- ! »

Mais je raccrochai afin de composer le plus rapidement possible le numéro de Ragnor Fell. Raphaël m'avait demandé de le garder avec moi au cas où lui-même ne serait pas en mesure de contacter le sorcier. Ce dernier décrocha après avoir laissé retentir un moment la sonnerie. Bien sûr, je ne m'impatientai pas plus et m'enquis à lui demander son aide.

« T- »

-Où est Raphaël ?

Malgré moi, le timbre de ma voix chevrota d'emportement tant et si bien que je me trouvai un tantinet agressif. Je me pinçai les lèvres et ferma les yeux un instant, comme si ce geste contiendrait mes nerfs.

« Gamin..qu'est-il arrivé ? » Entendis-je de l'autre côté du téléphone. Contre toute attente, Ragnor Fell ne rétorqua pas en grognant comme il l'avait toujours fait depuis notre rencontre. Peut-être sentait-il ma crainte..Ou bien était-ce m'avoir entendu prononcer le nom de mon chef qui l'intriguait ? _Le mélange des deux sûrement.._

-J-j'ignore ce qu'il se passe..Raphaël n'est pas rentré, pourquoi ? Vous devez bien le savoir, non ? Il fait jour ! Jamais une négociation ne fut aussi longue que cette dernière, pourquoi ?

« Calme-toi, il attend sûrement la tombée de la nuit pour revenir »

-Bon sang, Raphaël aurait dû rentrer avant le levé de cette journée ! Cela fait bientôt douze-heure qu'il est parti, douze-heure Monsieur Fell, ne me dites pas qu'il attend la tombée de la nuit pour rentrer. Ne faites pas passer Raphaël pour un étourdi, jamais il n-

« Simon. »

La fermeté de sa voix me statufia après un léger tressaillement d'épaules. Un pesant silence s'immisça dans la conversation. Il ne me disait pas tout, ou bien ne savait-il pas. Pourtant, je demandai :

-S'il vous plaît, traquez-le.

« Je ne peux pas.. »

-Pourquoi ?! M'emportai-je à nouveau : Je vous pensez proche de Raphaël ! V-

« Ne t'imagine pas tout savoir, gamin ! Mais je ne peux pas risquer la vie de mon épouse, mes charmes bloquent encore ma magie mais la protège également. »

Je laissai s'échapper un soupir d'agacement. Étant plus au moins au courant de la détresse dans laquelle Ragnor Fell et Sunniva se trouvaient, je me giflai intérieurement à jouer les enfants capricieux. Néanmoins, j'avais naïvement pensé que l'aide serait plus simple que cela à obtenir. Ce fut alors à ce moment que le sorcier me proposa quelque chose.

« Attends la tombée de la nuit. Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'ouvrir de portail, je n'ai pas tout à fait récupéré. Mais une fois que tu seras en mesure du sortir, reviens chez moi. Nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire à ce moment là. Je ne peux cependant rien faire de plus pour l'instant.. »

-J-je.. merci de m'aider.

Je lui étais sincèrement reconnaissant de ne pas avoir uniquement écouté mais surtout d'avoir entendu et accepté ma demande. Après tout, nous nous connaissions à peine et je sais très bien ce qu'il pensait de moi. _Je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'un vampire à ses yeux..je ne suis qu'un gamin. Et mon comportement ne fait que lui donner raison.._ J'eus beau m'en rendre compte je n'arrivai pas à avoir honte car je voulais simplement que l'on m'écoute.

 _Grandi un peu Simon..  
_

Je ne souhaitai qu'une chose. _._

 _Hé fils, on ne sera pas toujours derrière toi..  
_

Je voulais que l'on m'écoute..que l'on m'entende..

 _Pourquoi as t-il fallu que tu choisisses la musiques ?  
_

Que l'on me comprenne..

 _Essaie de prendre exemple sur ta sœur.  
_

Je voulais simplement qu'il m'accepte comme j'étais..

-Papa..

Je dus mettre plusieurs secondes avant de me rendre compte que le sorcier Ragnor Fell me parlait toujours à l'autre bout du téléphone. Je n'avais plus écouté le moindres mots, j'ignorai ce qui m'avait fait perdre le fil, mais je sentis mon visage s'embarrasser quelque peu.

« Simon ? »

 _Encore..il l'a encore dit._ Reprenant contenance du mieux que je le pus, je me hâtai à répondre.

-J-je vous promets d'être au rendez-vous..

Puis je raccrochai en serrant le petit appareil dans mes mains jointes. Flageolantes, mes jambes fléchirent et je me laissai tomber à genoux devant la fenêtre aux rideaux tirés. Le rai lumineux n'avait pas perdu en intensité, et il rayait toujours le carrelage par sa clarté. Je ne sus dire pourquoi, mais mon corps se mit à trembler de part et d'autre et un haut le cœur me leva l'estomac. je fouillai dans mon esprit une quelconque façon de me calmer, d'évacuer mon amertume et ce soudain élan de regrets.. Le portable glissa entre mes mains que je vins lier d'avantage. Toujours à genoux devant cette fenêtre voilée, je baissai mon regard vers mes genoux et me mis à prier :

-" _Au nom d-du conseil d'en haut..et au nom du conseil d'en bas.., avec le consentement de l'Omniprésent -loué soit-il-"_ Ah !

De la fumée s'échappa de ma bouche et ma gorge me brûla horriblement. _Alors voilà, je n'avais plus le droit d'obtenir un quelconque salut.._

 _-"E-et avec le consentement de cette s-sainte congrégation.._ a-ah.. _nous déclarons...oui..nous déclarons.."_

Mes yeux secs, morts et vides se remplir d'étranges larmes de sang.

-" _Nous déclarons qu'il est permis de prier avec les transgresseurs_ ".

Toujours à genoux je vins coller avoir désespoir mon front contre le sol aussi dur et froid que mon cœur de vampire aurait dû devenir avec le temps. Mais il semblait, que même mort, il y ait des émotions qu'on ne pouvait oublier.

Un soudain coup de tonnerre éclata dans un brouhaha assourdissant. Je relevai la tête et constatai que le rai lumineux avait disparu. Si les lumières de l'appartement n'avaient pas été allumées alors je me serai retrouvé dans le noir complet, car il semblait que le soleil avait soudainement laissé place à de sombres nuages annonciateurs d'un mauvais présage..

* * *

Alec sortit de la salle de bain habillé uniquement de son pantalon comme demandé par son amant qui l'aida à remettre son bandage. Ou plutôt, il fit à nouveau apparaître un bandage fraîchement enroulé autour de ses plaies en un claquement de doigts.

-Je dois bien avouer que je me sens mieux maintenant. Informa le plus jeune qui accepta volontiers d'enfiler le marcel gris moucheté blanc rappelant des tâches de peinture, que lui proposa Magnus. Faisant bon à l'intérieur, il ne réclama aucun gilet.

-Tu dois te sentir nettement...(Magnus fit mine de chercher ses mots) ..plus propre !

Alec rougit sans retenu, en ayant vraiment assez de cacher son visage et puis surtout il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de le faire avec son amant. Il voyait tout ! Magnus passa devant lui, déroba un baiser, et partit s'affairer à la préparation du fil d'amour dans sa cuisine. Alec prit place sur le canapé et scruta le petit écrin ouvert sur la table basse où reposait toujours l'écaille du _Drachenigneus_. En se penchant, le bruit métallique du pendentif retentit à cause de certaines parties de l'ange désarticulé qui s'entrechoquaient dans le vide.

-Je ne ressens vraiment rien, je me demande s'il reste réellement des bribes de l'aura d'Ithuriel. Lança Alec à haute voix pour que son amant l'entende. Ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix plus lointaine, toujours cloîtré dans sa cuisine.

-La présence de Gabriel doit brouiller ta sensorialité. Après tout, son aura est plus forte que celle d'un simple ange. Peut-être qu'un autre Nephilim pourrait ressentir la présence d'Ithuriel.

-Il faudrait qu'il ait également le don de clairvoyance. Décréta le brun qui vit son amant revenir dans le salon, armé d'une fiole exiguë aux bords légèrement pointus, la faisant ressembler à un losange orné d'un orifice, duquel Magnus vint glisser l'écaille qui s'était dissoute au contact du liquide opaque.

-Terminé ! S'enjoua le sorcier avant de reprendre : Je doute que des Nephilim avec un tel don courent les rues.

-Alors que puis-je faire pour accélérer le processus ? S'enquit Alec, l'air songeur. Magnus finit d'envelopper sa fiole dans un pochon en daim avant de la poser sur une étagère. Puis, soudainement encombré par ses mains, il les frotta l'une contre l'autre et sembla réfléchir.

-On peut toujours essayer de le pister avec un sort. Proposa t-il calmement : Je ne vois pas comment « brusquer » ton don sans ébranler ton esprit, Alexander. Et je vais être honnête (il marqua une pause puis fronça les sourcils); je suis loin d'être en mesure de te laisser faire une telle chose. On a failli te perdre une fois, ne te remets pas à jouer avec le feu.

Aucune animosité ne vint déranger sa voix, mais la fermeté qui martela ses mots fit comprendre à son cadet qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Finalement, il ne lui avait peut-être pas entièrement pardonné de s'être mis en danger. Alec opina silencieusement, sans être capable de soutenir le regard de son vis à vis.

-Laisse-moi jeter un coup d'œil au collier. Fit Magnus avant de présenter sa main. Alec retira le pendentif et le lui donna. Le sorcier serra l'objet entre ses deux mains jointes. Des flammes bleus et vertes jaillirent et tournoyèrent autour.

Le pistage était lancé. Soudain, l'éclairage se mit à faire des siennes et dehors, un coup de tonnerre fracassa leurs oreilles.

-Qu'est-ce c'était ? S'emballa Magnus qui lui rendit le pendentif. Il s'en alla ensuite à la fenêtre.

-Le ciel commençait à se couvrir tout à l'heure, l'orage ne doit pas tomber loin d'ici.

Mais le sorcier le toisa curieusement puis lui demanda de s'approcher.

-Tu vois souvent ce genre d'orage ?

Alec arqua un sourcil puis rejoignit son amant. Ce dernier se remit à détailler le ciel d'un air inquiet. En effet, l'orage pressentit plus tôt par Alec, s'avérait être un véritable paysage chaotique. Au dessus des immeubles, les nuages s'entrecroisaient jusqu'à ne former qu'un tourbillon sombre qui recouvrait le ciel tout entier.

Un nouvel éclair retentit. Soudain, le pendentif entre les mains du Nephilim se mit à luire et un émettre une forte chaleur qui marqua profondément sa chaire. Lâchant un hoquet de surprise ainsi que le collier, le brun examina sa main boursouflée.

-Alec ! Magnus s'empressa de s'occuper des soins. Ses flammes bleues refermèrent la blessure qui ne laissa aucune trace derrière elle.

-C-ce doit être ce qu'on attendait. Fit Alec en examinant le collier qui marqua le tapis sur lequel il était tombé. Magnus lança un sort afin de faire léviter le pendentif sous leurs yeux. Il était clair que la chaleur qu'il dégageait ne leur permettrait pas de le toucher. Le sorcier jeta ensuite un coup d'œil vers le cou de son amant.

-Plutôt brutal comme signal.. Tu as bien fait de l'avoir retiré de ton joli cou !

Alec porta aussitôt une main à l'endroit désigné et déglutit. _En effet.._ pensa t-il.

-Peu de chance que cela soit un hasard, on doit se rendre là-bas.

-Alexander..commença l'aîné en posant avec attention ses mains sur les épaules de son cadet : Pas de hâte, nous ne savons même pas ce que c'est.

Ses pupilles de chat apparurent alors qu'un concentré d'énergie, provenant du cœur de la tempête, le fit frissonner.

-Cela n'a rien de normal, il y a un démon derrière cet étrange phénomène, Alec.

Le plus jeune se concentra d'avantage sur les énergies qui se dégageaient de ce soudain et violent changement climatique. Son aura angélique trembla au bout de ses ongles et, imitant le cristal de sa stèle pourtant dans sa poche, il n'usa que de son index pour se marquer une rune de vision thermique. Aucun véritable contacte, seul son aura qui brûla sa peau et fit alors apparaître la marque qui se noircit peut à peu. A ses côtés, Magnus ne resta pas sans réaction et il toisa Alec en fronçant les sourcils, l'air ahuri.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

-J-je ne sais pas, je me suis simplement senti capable de le faire. Avoua timidement le Nephilim qui examinait la rune fraîchement tracée à l'intérieur de son avant-bras : La stèle ne me sera plus nécessaire je crois. Chuchota t-il, plus à lui-même qu'au sorcier.

Magnus ne voyait pas d'un bon œil la vitesse à laquelle son amant subissait ses changements de jour en jour. De plus, l'époque à laquelle ils vivaient et le futur qui se présentait sous un jour noir, il ignorait à quel point Alec pourrait bien être impliqué. Cette fois encore, le fait de ne pouvoir prévoir les prochains événements le tourmentait.

 _Où tout cela va bien pouvoir t'amener, mon Alec ?_ Songea t-il en son for intérieur en glissant une main aimant contre la joue d'Alec qui vint embrasser le creux. Tous deux décidèrent de se mettre au balcon afin de repérer une possible présence démoniaque.

-Nous sommes toujours la journée, même si cela n'en a pas l'air. Souligna le demi-ange.

-S'ils sont invoqués, alors ce n'est pas un problème. Surtout que cet orage anormal pourrait très bien être à leur avantage. Du moment que le ciel est assombri, les démons peuvent apparaître à leur aise.

« Le pendentif »

La voix de Gabriel résonnant dans sa tête, Alec se tourna vers le collier qui lévitait toujours au milieu de la pièce. Faisant mine de s'éloigner du balcon, Magnus dut le retenir par le poignet pour le stopper dans sa marche. Le sorcier secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur, mais le demi-ange se libéra gentiment en faisant glisser ses doigts le long de la prise de son aîné qui tenta de les agripper une énième fois mais en vain. Alec accrocha à nouveau le pendentif autour de son cou, qui fut marqué d'une encolure rougeâtre causée par la douloureuse chaleur que dégageait l'objet.

-Bon sang, que fais-tu ?

-Si le collier réagi, peut-être qu'on a une chance de trouver Ithuriel.

-Et comment comptes-tu te battre si un démon sort de nulle part ? Tu n'as ni ton arc ni tes flèches sur toi !

-Nous sommes entraîner pour faire face à toutes les situations, Magnus. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas dangereux, mais ce danger est notre vie.

Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ne put empêcher un sourire railleur étirer ses lèvres. _Parler à un mur serait plus constructif.._ Se dit-il en se hâtant soudainement dans son cabinet de travail. Alec le suivit, mais n'osa entrer dans la pièce dans laquelle son amant farfouillait parmi ses ouvrages. Magnus arracha soudainement la page du livre qu'il consultait puis se tourna vers son cadet.

-Nous y allons simplement pour repérer l'ange, ne tente rien de stupide. Informa le sorcier en faisant apparaître deux manteaux. Alec enfila le premier puis aida son aîné à mettre l'autre en souriant. Puis, enserrant la taille de Magnus il dit :

-Tout ira bien.

Un hochement de tête commun cella leur accord. Un fois au pied de l'immeuble, ils se rendirent compte à quel point le vent se manifestait de plus en plus fort. Le peu de terrestres qui ne s'étaient toujours pas réfugiés chez eux, par faute d'être encore trop loin, décidaient de faire escales dans les cafés où les hôtels dont les gérants acceptaient sans argumenter de les mettre à l'abri le temps pour la tempête de passer. Le pendentif autour du cou d'Alec se remit à lui brûler la peau. Il réprima un hoquet de douleur puis fixa le haut de la structure du pont de Brooklyn qu'il put apercevoir depuis la rue qu'ils traversaient.

-Prenons de la hauteur ! Cria t-il pour que Magnus l'entende. Il pointa son doigt en direction du pont.

-On sera bien trop exposé ! Continuons d'abord d'inspecter les environs. Le pendentif réagit, n'est-ce pas ?

Alec opina, puis suivit son aîné dont la marque n'avait toujours pas disparu. Il sentait la présence d'un démon..mais n'en voyait toujours ni la forme ni l'aura. Il doutât Valentin être derrière tout ça. Alec aussi, tous deux le savaient et ce qui les inquiétaient étaient les réactions du pendentif. Ils ignoraient si tout cela était une hasardeuse coïncidence ou bien si elle était volontaire..

Du côté de l'institut, rien d'anormal n'avait encore été signalé. Pourtant, tous les membres étaient aux aguets. Chacun respectait son poste et vérifiait plusieurs fois les écrans de contrôle dont les caméras étaient disposé dans les endroits stratégique de la ville où créatures obscures et terrestres inconscients avaient l'habitude de commettre des délits. Pour ce qui était de l'apparition des démons, il leur était toujours difficile de savoir où leur apparition se ferait.

Clary et Isabelle ne lambinaient pas et vérifiaient sous l'œil averti de Lydia les alentours de l' _East River_ , où le ciel semblait des plus agités.

-Si ceci est bien le résultat des manigances de Valentin, je doute qu'il fasse l'erreur de se terrer à nouveau proche de l' _East River_. Déclara Isabelle qui ne décela aucune anomalie sur son panneau de contrôle.

-Restons méfiants et surtout attentifs, la logique des fous n'a rien de similaire à la nôtre. Souleva Lydia, qui fit également chou blanc.

-Je supporte ce que tu dis, après avoir été plusieurs fois en contact avec ces actions, certaines ont abouti à des incompréhensions hors normes. Renchérit Clary qui leva son nez de l'écran. Les trois jeunes femmes se réunir et tentèrent d'analyser la situation.

-On a besoin de s'assurer que les terrestres vont bien, je compte me rendre sur le terrain.

Isabelle, quelque peu choquée, fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Je pensai que tu n'avais été envoyée que pour transmettre le message de l'Enclave à Jocelyne et la ramener à Idris la date convenue.

-J'ai demandé à retourner sur le terrain le temps de mon séjour ici. On m'a accordé cette faveur mais en contrepartie, je dois faire un rapport détaillé sur les événements produits et les moindres faits et gestes de Jace..

Clary ne put s'empêcher de lever les bras au ciel, exaspérée. Lydia se pinça les lèvres car elle comprenait son désarrois.

-Et sa présomption d'innocence, alors ? S'enquit la rousse.

-Son sang de démon doit y être pour quelque chose, Clary. Fit Isabelle, d'une voix calme. Mais son agacement n'en était pas moins présent.

-L'Enclave veut s'assurer de ne pas avoir innocenter Jace pour rien.

Les trois jeunes femmes se jaugèrent un moment avant de se recentrer sur les faits du moments.

-Je viens avec toi. Assura Clary : Tourner en rond dans l'institut commence à me porter sur les nerfs, autant que je parte patrouiller avec toi.

Isabelle étira un éclatant sourire à l'écoute des paroles de son amie. _Elle commence à comprendre.._ Un sentiment de fierté l'anima. La brune fit mine de s'éloigner du petit groupe en talonnant hâtivement. Lydia l'interpella, lui demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire.

-Je m'occupe de demander une autorisation à Aldertree, vu la situation je doute qu'il rechigne !

-Merci, j'ai un peu de mal à le voir ne serait-ce qu'en peinture en ce moment. Soupira la blonde en se massant l'arête du nez.

-Boh, je commence à comprendre son manège. Rit Isabelle avant de disparaître après le tournant du couloir.

* * *

Cela faisait longtemps que Maryse et Jace n'avaient plus conversé si ouvertement. Depuis que son frère et lui étaient disposés à partir sur le terrain il lui semblait. Chacun installé dans des fauteuils rapprochés, à la bibliothèque, tous deux regardaient de vieilles photos que Maryse gardait dans un étuis en cuir noir, légèrement abîmé sur la reliure. Détail qui prouvait qu'elle l'avait souvent ouvert pour contempler le contenu.

-C'est Max là.. ?

-Non, regarde mieux, rit-elle en pointant du doigt le petit garçon qui se cachait derrière une paire de jambes. Sûrement celles de Robet pensa Jace en se basant sur la corpulence de la silhouette.

-C'est Alec ?

-Il avait trois ans. Déjà un grand timide ! Je ne sais pas de qui il tient cet attrait d'ailleurs, Robert peut se montrer discret mais jamais renfermé. Alexander l'a toujours été..

-Plus maintenant, enfin beaucoup moins. Assura le blond en effleurant le visage de son frère aîné sur la photo.

-Il m'a tout juste dit bonjour tout à l'heure. Dit la chasseuse d'ombre après s'être raclée difficilement la gorge.

-Rien de plus normal, tu ne crois pas ? Après la dispute que vous avez eu le mois dernier..

-Je sais Jace, mais sur le moment, je me sentais véritablement humiliée.

-Et Lydia, comment crois-tu qu'elle ce soit sentie ? Mon frère aussi aurait fini par se sentir honteux s'il avait continué à faire semblant d'être un autre. Crois-tu que cela aurait été mieux ?

Jace jaugea sa mère adoptive du coin de l'œil. Il ne se montra pas agressif, mais essayait de comprendre ce qui la rebellait autant.

-Je me fiche qu'il soit gay, sois sûr de ça. Affirma honnêtement Maryse tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux afin de les ramener en arrière et dégager son visage : Pour être honnête, j'ai déjà connu un chasseur d'ombre bisexuel, alors ce n'est pas le problème.

-Le connaître ne fait pas tout, étais-tu amie avec lui ?

Un éclatant sourire illumina le visage de Maryse, qui paraissait pourtant éreintée.

-C'était un merveilleux ami, oui.

Maryse glissa la photo d'un petit Alec de trois ans, derrière les autres et contempla la prochaine. Jace haussa légèrement les sourcils trompant ainsi sa stupeur de voir un Robert si jeune aux côtés d'un homme dont les traits ne lui étaient pas inconnus. Jace se retint de murmurer « papa » et se sentit quelque peu désorienté..Dans son esprit, le visage de Michael Wayland perdurait toujours, malgré les révélations de Valentin au sujet de leur lien de parenté et du subterfuge qu'il usa pour tromper l'Enclave, en se faisant passer pour l'homme sur la photo. _Et pourtant.._

Jace constata qu'un flagrant détail différenciait l'homme sur la photo et celui de ses souvenirs.

-Valentin n'a jamais souri avec un tel éclat de malice dans les yeux.

-Michael était loin d'être comme Valentin. C'était une personne vraiment singulière et tout le monde l'appréciait pour cette débordante sympathie qu'il dégageait. Il attirait aisément les personnes autour de lui. Pourtant, le seul avec qui il préférait rester était Robert.

-Et c'était réciproque ? Je veux dire..Robert n'a jamais donné l'impression d'être familier avec les autres. Mais sur la photo, j'ai l'impression de voir quelqu'un de plus taquin.

-C'était le cas. Ricana Maryse, Robert était discret, mais dès qu'il était entouré de personne avec lesquelles il se sentait en confiance, un côté plus espiègle ressortait. Et aux côtés de Michaël, il était un véritable gamin.. lâcha t-elle sans retenue. Ce qui surpris encore plus Jace qui imaginait mal son père adoptif joyeux et animant des soirées : J'admirai Valentin pour son charisme..mais j'aimais Robert pour son charme et sa droiture. Ajouta la jeune femme en effleurant la photo, avec un pointe de nostalgie dans le cœur. Puis, comme pour effacer ce sentiment, elle glissa rapidement la photo derrière les autres : C'était il y a longtemps. Finit elle en essayant de refaire son chignon.

-Tout le monde change un jour, n'est-ce pas ?

-Plus ou moins, ou bien, au lieu de parler de changement, certains disent qu'ils ne font que montrer leur véritable visage. Je suppose que cela doit être pareil pour Alec.

-Il a toujours tout refoulé en lui, Maryse..on nous a toujours appris à ne pas écouter nos sentiments. Mais pour sa part, cela ressemblait à un véritable mensonge.

-Je sais et souvent le mensonge n'est pas là où l'on s'y attend. Avoua Maryse. Mais son timbre plat fit comprendre à son fils qu'elle se parlait plus à elle-même qu'à lui. Jace passa outre, et demanda :

-Si apprendre qu'il est gay ne te dérange pas, qu'est-ce qui te révulse autant ?

-Qu'il choisisse ce serpent de Magnus Bane, pesta t-elle avec un profond dédain.

Jace sourit en coin et se remémora sa conversation de plus tôt avec le sorcier. L'amertume de l'échange restait en bouche.

-Cet homme a tous les vices en lui.

-Il nous est pourtant d'une grande aide sur le champ de bataille.

-Une fois allié, c'est une force de choix et aussi un excellent négociateur.

-Comme quoi, il n'est pas si mauvais.. Fit Jace essayant lui même de se convaincre.

-Mais il reste un sorcier, et en tant que personne prise à part je ne le sens pas fiable. Il est le genre d'homme qui sépare proprement le travail et la vie privée ce qui pourrait être en soi une qualité en or pourtant cela donne une excellente raison de se méfier de lui. J'ignore dans quoi il pourrait entraîner ton frère.

-Je reste le _parabataï_ d'Alec. Tout ira bien..

-Le lien _parabataï_ n'est pas infaillible Jace. Souligna Maryse en lançant un regard lourd de sens à son cadet. Il est même si facile de le briser. Et tu ignores à quel point cet homme _hait_ les enfants de Raziel.

Sa voix sonna tel un glas aux oreilles de Jace qui eût l'impression de recevoir le contenu d'un seau rempli d'éclats de glace. Il voulut en savoir plus et poser une question mais l'on vint les interrompre. C'était Lydia qui vint les informer qu'Aldertree tiendrait une réunion dans dix minutes dans le hall de rassemblement.

-Est-ce qu'Alec en a été informé ? S'enquit Maryse, une pointe d'espoir dans la voix. Sûrement celui de voir son fils aîné.

-Il reste injoignable..mais il a dû recevoir le message d'alerte, attendons de voir s'il sera à la réunion. Rétorqua poliment la jeune femme qui referma la porte de la bibliothèque derrière elle.

-Ce n'est pas son genre de ne pas répondre. Souligna Maryse.

-Alec a pris sa journée, peut-être a t-il éteint son téléphone.

-Il ne ferait jamais ça, Jace tu le sais bien.

-Oh je te vois venir, ne jette pas la pierre sur Magnus tout de suite. J-je..j'ai moi même eu des mots avec lui, mais je doute qu'il empêcherait Alec de faire son travail. (Jace fit mine de se lever) Lydia a raison, attendons de voir s'il sera là ou non avant de nous hâter en conclusions véhémentes.

Jace sortit en premier de la bibliothèque suivit de près par Maryse qui rangea précieusement dans la poche de sa veste, l'étui qui protégeait ses photos.

 **Magnus**

C'était définitif, les rues étaient désertes. Les commerçants avaient fermé leurs établissements bien plus tôt que l'heure habituelle et ce, à cause de cet étrange orage duquel vent violent et de dangereux éclairs ternissaient les environs. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. La chaleur qu'émettait le pendentif autour du cou de mon amant semblait être de plus en plus intense. Alec m'avait informé que nous étions tout proche de quelque chose qui essayait d'interagir avec le collier, mais la brûlure s'ancrait en profondeur. Je voyais bien qu'il serrait les dents, mais j'espérai qu'il me dise vouloir rentrer et attendre que la tempête se calme pour revenir.

Nous nous trouvions sur les docks entourant l _'East River_. Hormis de vieilles usines abandonnées, nous ne vîmes rien d'anormal. Pourtant je pouvais sentir la présence d'un démon. Le problème restait de savoir où il se terrait.

-Ça ne va pas. Lança soudainement Alec.

-Tu veux parler du calme.. ?

-Oui. Je ressens la présence de ce démon, mais ma vision thermique ne perçoit rien du tout.

-Je ne vois rien du tout, moi non plus.

Alec tourna lentement sur lui-même et balaya les environs du regard. Au moment où il se tourna en ma direction, je pus voir le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa brûlure.

-Alexander !

Il tressauta et se figea me laissant examiner son cou. Je fis claquer le bout de ma langue contre mon palais, fortement désapprobateur.

-Rentrons, chéri. S'il te plaît, on a une piste mais on arrivera à rien si tu es blessé.

-C'est tout proche, Magnus ! Insista t-il : Je ne laisserai pas ce collier me mutiler sans raisons, on doit continuer à chercher l'ange !

Jaugeant mon amant, je pus voir ses éternels éclats blancs dans ses yeux. Une fois une idée derrière la tête il lui était difficile d'en démordre. Encore une fois, je pris sur moi et contins mon inquiétude. Tout ce que je souhaitai c'était que ses ailes ne se manifestent pas dans un tel moment. Pressant une poigne ferme sur son épaule, je lui fis comprendre que je le suivais dans son entreprise non sans risque.

Au moment où nous allions reprendre nos recherches, un long rai étincelant fendit le ciel. Partant de la terre cela se rapprochait à grande vitesse du tourbillon de nuages d'où de claquants éclaires déchiraient l'air.

-Michaël.. Murmura Alec.

En effet, grâce à mes yeux de chat je pus utiliser ma vue démoniaque afin d'obtenir une image plus nette de cette étrange étoile filante. Nous eûmes tout juste le temps de nous demander ce qu'il lui arrivait quand le tourbillon de nuages s'écarta en son centre et laissa apparaître la tête d'un aigle faisant bien trois fois la taille de Michaël. Son corps s'extirpa des nuages en les fendant par la ligne de ses ailes larges et sombres ne laissant derrière qu'une liane de brume. Les nuages eux mêmes semblaient lui donner une imposante corpulence en épousant la forme de ses plumes. Néanmoins, une fois sont corps mis à jour, je compris que c'était un Griffon qui opposait l'Archange. A l'avant, deux grosses pattes de lion tentaient de porter des coups à Michaël qui tournoyait autour de la chimère afin d'éviter ses attaques. Ses pattes arrières avaient la même forme que ceux d'un rapace aux serres tranchantes et acérées. Et en guise d'arrière-garde, un entrelacement de plumes formant au bout la même extrémité que la queue d'un lion. Michaël évita de justesse un puissant coup de bec et répliqua en brûlant l'un de ses yeux. Le cris de la bête s'étendit au delà de notre périmètre tel une onde sonore.

-C'est le familier de Lilith. Dis-je en courant au bout du ponton de docks pour mieux voir : Que fait-il là ?!

-Peu importe, on doit aider Michaël ! Rétorqua mon cadet en agrippant ma manche.

-Tu vas te mettre à l'abri, tu n'as pas d'arme Alec !

-Hors de question que je fuis, Magnus ! Et puis il y a le pendentif, il ne réagit plus du tout, ce n'est pas normal !

Cette fois j'arrachai le collier autour de son cou et le fit disparaître dans un vortex que j'ouvris entre mes mains. Alec voulut le rattraper avant qu'il ne s'engouffre entièrement mais je refermai le vortex dans un clappement de mains.

-Quelle mouche t'a piqué ?! Es-tu fou ?!

-Je pensai pourtant avoir été clair tout à l'heure. Hors de question que je te laisse jouer avec le feu !

Je ne lui laissai guère le temps de répliquer, je claquai des doigts et laissai ma magie s'infiltrer dans son esprit avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Je l'attrapai d'un bras derrière ses reins et passa l'autre sous ses jambes afin de le porter dans un entrepôt abandonné.

-Pardonne-moi.. Murmurai-je puis je vins d'embrasser son front. Avant de partir, je guéris son cou meurtri puis sortis du vieux bâtiment. N'oubliant guère de sceller la porte en ferraille, j'érigeai ensuite une barrière tout autour de l'entrepôt. Mon aura démoniaque sembla avoir attiré l'attention du Griffon qui cria à nouveau avant de foncer droit en ma direction. J'utilisai mon manteau comme leurre le faisant s'animer grâce à ma magie. Comme prévu, le Griffon déchiqueta le vêtement et je pus rejoindre Michaël qui avait été propulsé sur les docks. Ses ailes luisaient intensément, et l'avaient en quelque sorte servi d'amortisseur.

-Hé, tu bats de l'aile trop tôt Micky !

-S-si tu crois que c'est le moment de faire de l' humour..ah- !

Je l'aidai à se relever avant de lui demander un bilan de la situation.

-Ce Griffon était scellé depuis des siècles, j'ignore qui a bien pu le libérer. Seul le sang d'un ange aurait dû permettre une tel exploit.

-Exploit ? Je vois ça comme un véritable poison !

-En tous cas, mes doutes se fondent de plus en plus, Ithuriel ne doit pas être loin.

-Tu penses qu'on a utilisé son sang pour libérer le familier de Lilith ?

-Assurément, aucun autre ange n'est autant en détresse que lui. J'ignore qui a fait ça mais il ne touchera plus l'un des miens.. Grogna le roux dont les yeux luisirent tel un ardent brasier.

Mon regard s'attarda sur l'entrepôt près du Griffon qui semblait nous avoir perdu de vue. Sa blessure à l'œil serait à notre avantage. Mais à chaque sort que nous utiliserions, je savais qu'il finirait par sentir notre aura.

-Je ne vois le jeune Alec nulle part.

-Pourtant il est là.. Soupirai-je, en me maudissant de ne pas avoir protesté davantage depuis le début de cette folle entreprise de recherches : Tu vois l'entrepôt proche du Griffon ? Alec est là-dedans.

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla presque le roux qui m'agrippa par le col de ma chemise.

-J'ai érigé une barrière, tout ira bien du moment qu'il me reste suffisamment de magie pour la maintenir.

Tandis qu'il me lâchait, je le vis sourire railleusement.

-Si tu doutes de toi alors qu'il t'a partagé son aura angélique..tu ne le mérites pas.

Je mis du temps avant de comprendre ce à quoi il faisait allusion. J'ouvris la bouche pour rétorquer mais le cris du Griffon m'interpella. Il nous avait à nouveau repéré. La bête prit son élan avant de bondir sur nous. En un simple regard nous nous entendîmes sur une chose : Nous disperser.

Michaël occupa les airs tandis que je restai sur terre. Néanmoins, le Griffon semblait avoir lui aussi pris une décision, celle de s'acharner sur l'Archange.

-Merde.. ! Pestai-je en sortant de la poche de mon pantalon, le morceau de feuille que j'avais déchiré de mon livre. Je la coinçai entre mon index et mon majeur et la tins à l'horizontal, le plat de la feuille face au ciel. Portant au bord de mes lèvres le bout de papier, ce dernier se métamorphosa peu à peu en une longue pipe chinoise.

-Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ! Beugla Michaël depuis les airs : C'est pas le moment de s'en griller une !

-Tu as un sacré vocabulaire pour un archange ! Me moquai-je en prenant une bouffée de fumée que dégageait la pipe. Bloquant ma respiration, j'éloignai la pipe de mes lèvres avant de tout recracher délicatement. Un épais brouillard m'entoura et s'étendit au delà des docks de l' _East River,_ engloutissant tout sur son passage : Maintenant à nous deux mon gros..

M'avançant à travers l'épaisse brume j'utilisai mes yeux de chat pour me guider. Mes yeux verts de terrestre ne pouvaient rien voir à travers ce paysage brouillé. En revanche mon sang de démon frétillait à ne plus retenir sa joie. Je dus me mordre le coin de ma lèvre pour garder cet affreux sourire qui me rendait si disgracieux. Face à certaine situation, je me savais pouvoir perdre une part de self-control.

-Mais Alexander n'est pas là..Et je me fiche de ce que cet Archange pourra voir de moi.

Plus je m'avançai, plus je sentais mon corps se dissoudre et ne faire qu'un avec la brume. Je l'effleurai et elle léchait ma peau afin de la faire disparaître et ne laisser place qu'à une informe masse noire. Je pouvais toujours entendre les cris stridents du Griffon et le battements de ses ailes propulsaient certaines ondes qui me guidaient assurément vers lui. Une odeur de brûler caressa mes narines, Michaël semblait prendre le dessus. _Le brouillard ne lui fait rien..comme attendu de la part d'un être supérieur comme lui._ Me dis-je en souriant railleusement. Les multiples gémissement du Griffon me prouvaient qu'il perdait l'avantage. Puis je le repérai. Au dessus de moi, se battaient Michaël et la bête qui semblait bien désorientée. J'agitai mes mains en usant de gracieuses fioritures afin de rendre ma magie plus abondante. Enfin la chimère me remarqua et je pus voir dans les tressaillements de sa queue qu'elle se sentit menacée. Le Griffon gronda bec fermé, et me toisa de son unique œil encore valide comme s'il était capable de percer le brouillard. Se jetant la tête la première, j'esquivai ses pattes de lion en me fondant dans le brouillard. Je ripostai en lançant une orbe de flamme noires triées d'éclairs orangés, perçant ainsi son autre œil.

Son cri déchira à nouveau l'air. Michaël profita de sa vulnérabilité pour lui trancher sa queue de lion. La chimère se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et agita ses ailes et ses pattes avant, semblant chercher son assaillant. Aussitôt, j'enchaînai son aile gauche dans des liens enflammés et je lui arrachai sans retenu. L'Archange prit en charge la seconde qu'il fit brûler avec son feu qui jaillissait du _sigile_ qui apparaissait devant lui.

Le Griffon criait plus fort encore, grognait, s'épuisait à tourner sur lui même à la recherche de ses ennemis qu'il ne voyait pas. A force de disperser nos attaques sur un tempo saccadé, nous parvînmes à soumettre la chimère qui s'écroula lourdement sur les quais.

Essoufflé, je m'avançai avec prudence, mes flammes prêtes à jaillir au cas où la bête tentera une vaine attaque. Michaël atterrit dans un battement d'ailes léger et vint examiner la chimère.

-Son processus de régénération a commencé, on doit l'achever. M'informa t-il en pointant du doigt les restes des membres que nous avions amputés qui se reformaient peu à peu.

Le Griffon semblait avoir compris les mots de l'Archange au sujet de sa sentence, et grogna bec fermé.

-Tu sais comme moi qu'il se fait manipuler. Lilith se sert de lui comme gardien d'Edom, il reste une créature de la faune obscure on en peut pas le tuer ainsi.

-Le combat que nous venons de mener ne te suffit pas pour comprendre que cet animal est complètement fou ?!

-On doit trouver celui qui le manipule est le soumettre, c'est le seul moyen de lui faire recouvrer la raison !

-Cet animal va se souvenir toute sa vie du carnage qu'il a fait durant ces nombreux siècles. Pesta Michaël entre ses dents : Il se fait manipuler aujourd'hui mais était déjà sous la coupe de Lilith depuis le temps de la genèse ! Nous avons bien tenté de le sceller, mais regarde ce que cela a donné aujourd'hui, Magnus. Trancha l'Archange d'une voix sèche. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais si courroucé. Je fis mine de regarder autour de nous, à travers le brouillard et serra les dents au point d'en faire crisper ma mâchoire. _Je sais qu'il a raison.._ Un gémissement sourd me parvint aux oreilles. Mes yeux de chat se posèrent sur le Griffon à l'agonie. Nous savions ses blessures profondes, mais pour une telle créature à la fois terrestre et démoniaque, son système de régénération était sans limites. Je l'avais blessé dans le but de l'immobiliser..mais pas de le tuer.

-Nous n'avons que peu de temps, si tu ne veux pas le faire je m'en charge.

-Arrête ! Fis-je en lui barrant le passage en bloquant son buste avec mon bras tendu devant lui : S'il a été libéré grâce au sang d'Ithuriel, alors ce n'est pas Lilith qui le contrôle. On a une chance de le libérer de son calvaire.

-Tu es le pire..

J'eus un geste de recule et ramena mon bras vers moi en sentant les flammes de Michaël me brûler.

-A quoi joues-tu bon sa-

-Quand comprendras-tu que ce Griffon ne sera plus capable de vivre dans le monde obscure tel un simple animal ! La guerre, voilà ce pourquoi il a été dressé !

-Il réapprendra à vivre comme une créature de la faune obscure. Intervins-je, me dressant entre l'Archange et le Griffon.

-Écarte-toi.. Menaça t-il.

Mais je restai cloué au bitume.

-On ne peut pas savoir sans avoir ten-

-BOUGE ! Hurla t-il en me propulsant sur le côté. J'eus tout juste le temps d'apercevoir le Griffon à nouveau debout. Il avait essayé me griffer avec ses serres avant que Michaël ne m'éloigne de justesse et ne se prenne l'attaque de plein fouet.

-Micky !

Les griffes de la chimère avaient transpercé l'abdomen de l'Archange qui se voyait immobilisé. Je le vis user de ses flammes pour se dégager mais le Griffon le plaqua au sol, et lui écrasa la cage thoracique en mettant tout son poids dans sa patte.

-Aah- !

-Merde ! Pestai-je.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, je fis apparaître mes flammes tout autour de mes mains et, jaillissant d'un bon dans le dos du Griffon, j'enfonçai mes ongles au niveau du cœur jusqu'à ce que mon bras traverse son corps.

Un dernier cri déchira l'air.

Peu à peu, la brume disparut et la pipe chinoise se retransforma d'elle-même avant de choir sur le sol. Pantelant, je retirai mon bras dans un bruit de craquements d'os et de cartilages, puis plus humide et visqueux au niveau de l'orifice par lequel sortit ma main. Le cœur du Griffon pulsait encore au creux, et était encore chaud. Les battements se firent de plus en plus lents, jusqu'à cesser. _Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais.._ Une quinte de toux me fit dresser la tête, tel un chat aux aguets. Je sautai du dos du cadavre de la chimère et aidai Michaël à s'extirper d'en dessous. Les plaies n'étaient pas belles à voir. Je l'éloignai suffisamment en le traînant par dessus les épaules, mais au moment où je voulus m'atteler aux premiers soins, ses ailes m'en empêchèrent en recouvrant le corps du roux.

-Tu ne m'aide pas, Micky.. Soufflai-je, encore haletant et épuisé. Comme toute réponse, je n'eus qu'une faible gémissement. Je me souvins de ce qu'il avait dit au sujet des ailes des anges, qu'elles n'étaient pas aussi contrôlables qu'un autre membre du corps. Elles agissaient seules. _Elles le protègent.._

-Je ne lui veux aucun mal. Essayai-je, mais elles ne s'écartèrent pas.

Je savais Michaël trop faible pour se soigner seul à l'heure actuelle, je devais donc à tout prix arrêter l'hémorragie au niveau de son abdomen.

-Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Cria une voix au loin.

-Blondin ?

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Jace se tenait sur les quais et courraient en ma direction. A ses côtés, Maryse Lightwood en tenue de combat tout comme son fils adoptif.

-Comme si je n'avais pas assez d'ennuis.

Je me sentis blêmir et me décomposer au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient. Jace examina le cadavre de la chimère et le cœur extirpé et laissé à l'abandon sur le sol. Maryse quant à elle, haussa curieusement les sourcils en voyant la masse plumées à mes genoux.

-On nous a signalé une concentration anormal d'énergie. Que s'est-il passé ?

-La chimère nous a attaqué..

-C'est toi qui l'a achevé ?

Je restai silencieux et tentai une énième fois d'écarter les ailes de Michaël. Mais rien à faire, elles ne voulaient toujours pas me laisser le toucher.

-Fait chier !

-Qui est-ce ? Un démon ?

Ne pouvant retenir mon sourire railleur, je levai dramatique les mains au ciel.

-Et pour quelle raison aiderai-je un démon ?

-Dis nous ce qu'il s'est passé. Trancha Maryse : Où est Alec ?

Je pointai du doigt l'entrepôt toujours entouré par ma barrière.

-Je viens de vous dire ce qu'il s'est passé, ce n'est pas le moment de se lancer des piques, Maryse, Michaël se vide de son sang !

Jace, qui avait fait mine de se diriger vers l'entrepôt, fit volte face avant de revenir en trombe vers moi.

-C-C'est Michaël ?!

-Oui..i-il s'est blessé en me protégeant. Dis-je en forçant toujours sur les ailes.

-Mais enfin, Jace..qui est cet homme ?

Blondin me lança un regard de détresse que j'ignorai royalement. Tant pis pour les secrets, ce n'était plus l'heure à ça.

-Un archange, Maryse. Avoua t-il, d'une voix peu sereine.

-On en parlera plus tard ! Intervins-je alors que la jeune femme arborait un visage déconfit : On doit écarter ses ailes, elles refusent de me laisser l'approcher !

-Comment ça ? Demanda Jace avant de se pencher au dessus du blessé. Une fine lueur orangée entoura le Nephilim à la tignasse blonde et l'Archange. Soudain, ses ailes se décidèrent à mouver et s'éloigner les unes des autres. Blondin examina d'un air hébété ses mains luire sous l'œil tout aussi atterré de Maryse qui s'approcha lentement.

-Hé, que fais-tu Blondin ?

-Si je savais.. ! Rétorqua t-il, quelque peu nerveux.

Une fois le corps de Michaël entièrement à découvert, je passai outre les détails de cet étrange phénomène qu'avait produit mon cadet, et me m'attelait à soigner le roux.

-I-Ithuriel..Geignit-il en toisant Jace du coin de l'œil.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me demandai si ces mots étaient réellement destinés à Jace ou si Michaël plongeait dans un étrange délire dû à sa fatigue et à l'étourdissement. Néanmoins, la tenace lueur dans ses yeux cuivrés fit quelque peu pencher la balance. Cependant, un désagréable frisson traversant mon échine me fit me mettre dans une monstrueuse colère.

-Ma barrière vient d'être traversée ! Hurlai-je en me ruant vers l'entrepôt où mon amant avait été déposé plus tôt. Plus que traversée, ma barrière se trouvait être totalement brisée. Maryse sur les talons, nous nous retournâmes soudainement après avoir entendu Jace geindre de douleur. Toujours auprès de l'archange, Blondin se maintenant l'abdomen nous faisait comprendre que sa douleur provenait de là. Je laissai Maryse s'occuper de lui puis me précipitai à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt.

-Alexander.. ! Appelai-je avec un pointe d'effrois dans la voix.

Hormis une large traînée de sang partant d'un pan de mur jusqu'à s'arrêter nettement à un endroit bien précis au sol, aucun corps ne gisait, aucune présence ne se manifesta. Aucun signe de vie dans cet entrepôt trop vide et pourtant chargé de protéger les détails d'une évidente lutte dont l'existence ne me parvint que trop tard. Alec n'était plus là.

A suivre..

* * *

Ne me criez pas dessus, je vous vois venir à des kilomètres à la ronde là haha xD Vous aurez les révélations au sujet de l'état de notre cher Alec dans le chapitre suivant qui sera vraiment centré sur l'action et quelques drames à prévoir également (pas sûre que cela vous mettes en confiance haha)

Je vais garder le mystère sur le prochain chapitre, à part peut-être vous dire qu'il sera sûrement un peu plus long au vue de tout ce que je prépare haha :)

Merci à vous tous pour votre soutien, pour prendre le temps de me découvrir pour certain et de vous intéresser à ma fanfic ! J'ai hâte de vous retrouver dans le prochain chapitre, gros bisou à tout le monde et courage pour ceux qui passent des examens :D !


	15. Chapter 14

Ah que coucou mes amours !

Je suis reviendu du tréfonds de la caverne qui s'appelle "vacances" xD Je vous avez prévenu que les deux prochains chapitres seraient longs à venir et bien voilà, le 13 et le 14 enfin là, les autres vont pouvoir se publier plus rapidement haha ! Si j'ai été si longue pour celui-ci, c'est parce qu'après mes examens je suis retournée voir ma famille et j'ai profité d'eux au maximum donc je ne passai que très peu de temps devant l'ordi ! D'autant plus qu'il est vraiment long ce chapitre, et vraiment..il envoie du pâté ! J'en suis vraiment VRAIMENT fière, car il y a de l'action ! Enfin bon, vous verrez bien je vous laisse le découvrir et on se retrouve en note de fin pour deux ou trois infos :D

Passons aux remerciements et surtout bienvenu aux nouveaux !

 **Plopy (Réponse à ton commentaire:** Hey, bienvenu à toi ! Et merci de prendre le temps de lire ma fiction ! :D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout comme la longueur, crois-moi là je me suis lâchée xD J'espère te revoir gros bisous à toi ! **)**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie** **  
**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

Je commence à m'y perdre avec tous les pseudos, j'espère que je n'en ai pas oublié ! Bonne lecture à tout le monde :D (je conseille plusieurs lectures pour ne pas trop fatiguer vos yeux !)

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Premières neiges**

Sur la table de chevet, reposait un vasque en porcelaine dans lequel de l'eau tiède avait été versée. Magnus y trempait un linge qu'il essorait ensuite entre ses mains avant d'essuyer les dernières plaies de Michaël.

-J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu.. Murmura Catarina qui avait répondu présente lorsque que Magnus quémanda son aide.

-Encore une fois, je t'accable.

-La dernière fois j'étais celle qui souhaitait ton aide, Magnus. Même si j'ignorai à l'époque que tu connaissais Michaël.

-Et pourtant.. Soupira t-il avant d'essuyer son propre front du revers de la main.

Son attention se perdit à travers la baie vitrée. Les premiers rayons du soleil désiraient éblouir le monde mais les nuages sombres qu'avait provoqué l'orage d'hier persistaient à en cacher la splendeur.

-Peux-tu ouvrir les rideaux en grand s'il te plaît. Je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, le soleil lui est bénéfique. Dit Magnus en agitant sa main vers les rideaux à moitié tirés.

-Il ne sera que peu visible..

-Essayons tout de même, ma magie et tes soins ne seront pas suffisant pour de telles plaies. Michaël peut se régénérer seul, mais sans puissance cela va être difficile..

Trop enduit de sang, le linge n'imbibait plus assez. Magnus le posa au sol et se munit d'un nouveau que son Catarina lui avait tendu. Cette dernière observait d'un œil inquiet son ami qui était de toute évidence fort épuisé. Ce ne fut pas tant la magie qu'il usa pour soigner l'Archange qui le mit dans un tel état mais bel et bien la nuit blanche qu'il passa dans la culpabilité. Magnus, en expliquant la situation à Caratina, n'avait touché aucun mot au sujet de ses tourments mais il était clair qu'il s'en voulait. La sorcière fit le tour du canapé sur lequel avait été installé Michaël afin de poser quelques points de sutures au niveau de son pectoral droit.

-Elle a déjà commencé à se refermer, mais il encore trop faible pour utiliser sa magie angélique. Souleva Magnus.

-Le fil pour ses points a été enduit dans le sérum à base de poudre de Héliotrope minéral. Cela aidera à la guérison.

-Encore une fois, merci d'avoir quitté ton service pour venir m'aider.

-On pouvait me remplacer et puis je te dois bien ça. Sourit-elle.

Magnus ne se sentit pas le cœur à répondre aussi affectueusement et resta concentré sur sa tâche. Une bande blanche autour des mains, il demanda l'aide de son amie après qu'elle eût fini ce qu'elle faisait pour soulever l'Archange afin de bander son buste et ses épaules.

-Il faudra changer les compresses dans quelques heures. D'ici là emmenons le dans mon lit, il sera mieux installé qu'ici.

-Bien sûr..

Depuis son cabinet de travail, son divan ensorcelé se déplaça et les deux sorciers y déposèrent le blessé. Le divan fit ce qu'on lui demanda et amena dans un grincement poussif l'archange sur son cuir matelassé. Une fois dans le lit de Magnus, ce dernier laissa Michaël se reposer. Il resta quelque temps adossé contre les battants fermés de l'entrée de sa chambre en fixant désespérément le plafond du couloir.

-Comment ai-je pu me montrer si négligeant.. ? Soupira t-il en fermant les yeux d'un air douloureux.

-Magnus ? Appela Catarina d'une petite voix.

Dans sa longue robe jaune pâle maintenue à la taille d'une large ceinture marron et à l'encolure blanche en dentelle, son ami ressemblait à une dame des années vingt. Un bras sous le coude, Magnus dissimula une fébrile grimace qui n'échappa pas à l'argentée qui ouvrit ses bras tout en s'avançant vers lui pour l'étreindre. Souvent, les gestes d'affections n'étaient pas pour consoler, mais pour nous aider à évacuer certains chagrins pesant trop lourd sur le cœur.

-C'est moi qui l'est enfermé dans l'entrepôt.. Murmura Magnus d'une voix secouée par un sanglot.

-Ne te flagelle pas autant..

-Mais il a disparu, Cat-

-Vous allez le retrouver. Si comme tu dis la rune _parabataï_ n'est pas effacée sur le corps de ce Jace, alors cela signifie qu'il est toujours en vie.

Magnus s'écarta des bras de la sorcière tout en levant dramatiquement les bras au ciel.

-L'institut ne veut pas que j'intervienne dans les investigations. Pesta t-il en se dirigeant au salon.

-Et c'est cela qui va t'empêcher de retrouver ton amant ? Se fâcha quelque peu Catarina toujours sur ses talons.

-Bien sûr que non, je peux toujours le traquer sans l'institut. Affirma t-il en posant ses poings sur ses hanches, les yeux à nouveau rivés sur les nuages sombres et gonflés par l'électricité. Mais j-..

-Quoi ? Questionna l'infirmière : Pourquoi te montres-tu si tiraillé au sujet des Nephilim ?

Passant une mains sous son nez, Magnus déglutit et ravala ses larmes avant de faire face à son amie aux cheveux blancs et à la peau bleue. Attraits évidents qui faisaient d'elle une sorcière.

-Je crains de ne plus être en mesure de le revoir, Cat'.

-Il faut le chercher pour cela, t-

-Je te parle _après_ avoir retrouvé Alexander Catarina. L'interrompit le demi-démon avec une nerveuse fermeté dans la voix.

-Mais pourquoi diable ne pourrais-tu plus le voir ? S'indigna t-elle en s'avançant plus près.

Après s'être pincé les lèvres, Magnus reprit :

-Parce que j'ai dû mettre Maryse dans la confidence. Après avoir su pour Michaël, elle s'est évidement demandé comment Jace l'avait connu. Il lui a donc tout avoué au sujet d'Alec et de Gabriel..

-Mais tu ne pouvais pas lui raconter une histoire afin de vous donner encore du temps ?

-Que voulais-tu que je lui dise, Cat' ? Oh, si tu avais vu la peine dans son regard, jamais tu n'aurais été capable d'inventer un quelconque mensonge, crois-moi. J'étais fatigué, dérouté par la disparition d'Alec..Tout comme eux deux, alors je n'ai pas pu mentir. Avoua Magnus en baissant la tête : Pas cette fois.

De pesantes secondes défilèrent entre lesquelles seul le tic-tac du pendule de l'horloge anglaise de Magnus se fit entendre.

-Penses-tu que Maryse en informera l'Enclave ?

-Si elle en informe son mari, alors l'Enclave en sera aussitôt informé. Je doute que Robert reste impassible face à tout cela.

-Bon sang, ces gens ont un minimum de bon sens ils vont se rendre compte que leur fils va devenir un véritable cobaye !

-Je l'espère de tout cœur..Mais le bon sens chez les Nephilim n'est pas le nôtre.

De boiteux bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention. Se maintenant le pectoral droit, Michaël se présenta à l'encadré du salon, l'air groggy et les cheveux en bataille.

-Mais que faites-vous ici ? S'emporta Catarina qui se rua vers le blessé. Mais ce dernier l'arrêta d'un simple geste de la main.

-Je reprenais déjà connaissance quand vous m'avez transporté au lit. Et le salon reste bien plus lumineux que la chambre..

-Alors je ne me suis pas trompé, tu as besoin du soleil pour te régénérer ? S'avança Magnus qui aida Michaël à s'approcher de la baie vitré.

-Tout comme Gabriel qui a besoin de la lune..

Magnus ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le roux l'interrompit.

-J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez. Informa t-il en posant l'arrière de sa tête contre la vitre de la baie vitrée : Avez-vous une idée de qui a bien pu réussir cela ? Je veux dire..n'avais-tu pas érigé une barrière ?

Sa question resta bien innocente et contrairement à ce Magnus s'était imaginé, Michaël ne sembla pas vouloir l'affliger d'une quelconque faute. Non, il souhaitait comprendre..Et le sorcier comprit dans les tremblements des yeux cuivrés de l'Archange, que ce dernier désirait simplement savoir qui avait bien pu s'en prendre à Alec car en ce faisant, cette personne s'en était prise à Gabriel.

-Laisse moi te raconter.. Dit Magnus à mi-voix.

 _ **Magnus**_

 _Debout devant le mur teinté de sang, je suivis la direction que prenait la trace..Elle s'effilait en plusieurs petites flaques dont des traces de pas venaient déformer à quelques endroits le liquide encore poisseux. Cela s'était passé à l'instant, j'en étais certain. Alors comment n'avais-je pu sentir plus tôt la présence d'un intrus dans les parages ? Comment ? Cette personne avait-elle été présente depuis le début de cette bataille contre le Griffon ? Mes questions cessèrent bien vite de défiler dans mon esprit une fois que mes talons frôlèrent le seuil qui délimitait la fin de la traînée de sang du reste de l'entrepôt. Ce que je ressentis l'autre nuit à la Cité des os revint au galop. N'attendant plus, j'examinai les lieux à travers mes yeux de chat et vis alors ces mêmes marques un peu partout sur les murs et une seule s'y trouva au sol. Juste au bout de la trace de sang, là où elle s'arrêtait._

 _-C'est le même sorcier qui a fait ça..Dis-je._

 _-Magnus ?_

 _Me retournant hâtivement vers Jace et Maryse, je dissimulai ma marque et les rejoignis._

 _-Hé, comment te sens-tu ?_

 _-Mieux et c'est ce qui m'inquiète.. Avoua le blond._

 _-Comment ça ?_

 _-La douleur a disparu aussi rapidement qu'elle était survenue. Alec doit toujours être blessé mais un charme brouille notre lien, je ne le sens plus !_

 _Maryse s'avança et suréleva le marcel noir que portait Jace sous sa veste de chasseur._

 _-La marque est toujours là..L'Ange soit loué._

 _-Je vais tenter de traquer Alexander, cela s'est passé il n'y a p-_

 _Avant même que je puisse terminer ma phrase, une bruit claquant résonna dans tout l'entrepôt amenant à sa suite une lourd silence. Sentant mon visage fourmiller, j'apportai une main à ma joue endolorie par la gifle de Maryse._

 _-Tu en as assez fait._

 _-M-Maman.. ! Tenta Jace mais je l'interrompis d'un geste concis de la main._

 _-Rien de tout ça n'était prémédité, Maryse, du moins pas part moi. Persiflai-je entre mes dents serrées._

 _-Pourquoi avoir enfermé mon fils dans cet endroit sordide alors !? Mais par tous les Saints vas-tu répondre!?_

 _Au pied du mur et las, je demandai à Jace de raccompagner Maryse à l'institut pendant que je m'occuperai de Michaël. Je fis appel à Catarina qui trouva le moyen de quitter son service afin de me venir en aide. Elle s'en occupa pendant mon absence car ce fut le cœur lourd que je me présentai aux portes de l'institut de New York. Isabelle m'invita, sous le consentement d'Aldertree. Rapidement, j'en déduisis que la disparition d'Alexander en était la raison. Et je ne me trompai pas._

 _-Pourquoi vous êtes-vous rendus là-bas ? Me questionna le basané que je ne pensai guère revoir deux fois en une journée. Trois des Lightwood étaient présents : Maryse, Jace et Isabelle puis Lydia qui si je l'avais bien entendu ne devait pas s'éloigner de Jace._

 _-Combien de fois vais-je vous le répéter, nous avons été alerté par le Griffon nous ne pouvions pas rester les bras croisés et laisser Michaël devenir de la nourriture pour rapace !_

 _Les mains proprement jointes dans son dos, Aldertree usait une fois encore du faux semblant d'autorité qu'il se plaisait à nous montrer._

 _-Ce Michaël, qui est-il et que faisait-il là-bas ?_

 _Jace fit mine de prendre la parole mais une fois encore je l'en dissuadai en me raclant bruyamment la gorge. Aldertree haussa une sourcil, Isabelle baissa les yeux et Maryse semblait prête à tomber par terre. Nous y étions enfin, je savais que nous ne pourrions garder éternellement le secret mais j'avais tant souhaité que l'Archange soit présent pour une fois._

 _-Hé bien, que l'un d'entre vous prenne la parole, j'ai la désagréable impression que vous êtes tous au courant de ce qu'il se passe et que je suis le dernier à en être dans la confidence !_

 _-Ne vous emportez pas je vous prie, vous ne ferez rien avancer.. Tentai-je doucement._

 _-Mais parlez, bon sang. Qui est ce Michaël ? Jace ! Quel est le lien entre la disparition de ton parabataï et cet étranger ?_

 _-Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi d'en parler.. Magnus en sait bien plus que nous ici. Avoua Blondin peu certain de lui. Et je ne pouvais que le comprendre, il était déjà suffisamment sous le choque pour l'instant et mettre de l'huile sur le feu ne servait à rien je vidai alors mon sac._

 _-Il y a de cela quelques semaines, Michaël est venu me quémander un service. Aussi surprenant cela puisse être ce service est étroitement lié à Alec Lightwood._

 _Maryse, qui ne connaissait pas encore suffisamment de détails à ce sujet, fit les gros yeux._

 _-Quel était ce service, que voulait-il à notre soldat ? Je tiens à soulever le fais que toutes les créatures obscures qui désirent s'en prendre à un Nephilim et déroger les lois se verront sanctionner par l'Enclave !_

 _-Ce n'est pas une créature obscure, loin de là. Et je crains que même s'ils le voulaient, les conseillers de l'Enclave ne pourraient rien contre Michaël._

 _-Tiens donc, et pourquoi cela ? Sourit railleusement le directeur : Devons-nous nous méfier de lui ?_

 _-Non, mais j'insiste, l'Enclave ne pourrait rien contre lui._

 _Aldertree soutint sérieusement mon regard et attendait plus que jamais que je délie ma langue._

 _-Michaël..Je vous parle bien sûr de l'Archange, le chef de toutes les divisions céleste._

 _-Mais comment.. ! Soupira dramatiquement Maryse qui ne semblait toujours pas en revenir. En temps normal je m'en serai moqué mais en ces jours énigmatiques je ne pouvais que l'aider à comprendre._

 _-Si tu essayais de faire de l'humour, sorcier, sache que je ne trouve pas cela très drôle. Pesta ce cher Victor. Je fis mine de lever les yeux au ciel et invita Jace à poursuivre. S'avançant d'un pas, il prit la parole._

 _-Il dit la vérité. Pour avoir été témoin de certaines visions que mon frère m'a partagé, je peux certifier que Magnus Bane ne ment pas. Nous parlons bien de l'Archange Michaël._

 _Quelque peu abasourdi, Aldertree réclama bien évidemment des preuves de nos dires. Malheureusement, le seul capable de pouvoir partager ses visions était Alexander puisqu'il en était le témoin d'origine, mais je proposai à Aldertree de partager les miens._

 _-Ma mémoire n'en sera pas affectée ? Se méfia t-il._

 _-Pour l'amour du ciel, vous voulez des preuves ou pas !? Tout ira bien, allez et donnez moi votre main. M'agaçai-je. Je tendis également une main vers Maryse : Toi aussi Maryse. Il est grand temps que tout le monde soit informé._

 _Alors que je serrai nos mains, je fis apparaître une sphère de brouillard dans chacune des leurs. Relâchant la prise, je leur demandai d'introduire la sphère du souvenir dans leur propre mémoire. Aldertree colla alors la sphère contre son front, imité bien vite par Maryse. Tous deux pris d'un hoquet de surprise je compris que le transfert s'était déroulé sans encombre et qu'ils étaient désormais au courant de la situation.._

 _-U-un Archange..dans le corps de mon fils ? S'interrogea Maryse stupéfaite._

 _-Mais comment .. ? Essaya de reprendre Aldertree, mais le choque semblait le maintenir pantois. Tandis que Jace aida sa mère adoptive à s'asseoir, ce cher Victor regarda tour à tour Blondin et Isabelle : Vous avez osé nous cacher une telle information ?_

 _Railleur, Jace rétorqua :_

 _-Maintenant vous savez. Que comptez-vous faire ?_

 _-Avertir l'Enclave, cette situation ne doit pas rester sans surveillance !_

 _-Très bien, maintenant vous demandez-vous toujours pourquoi nous n'avons rien avoué ? Renchérit le plus jeune des deux._

 _Sur le moment, ce cher directeur garda le silence. Quant à Maryse son air effaré n'étonna personne._

 _-Il est hors de question que mon fils soit gardé sous le joug de l'Enclave. Dieu sait qui le détient en ce moment, n'aggravez pas la situation, Victor !_

 _Ce fut bien la première fois que Maryse désirait garder l'Enclave éloignée d'une quelconque affaire. Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait que celle-ci n'était pas anodine et qu'elle eut vivement mesuré l'importance de la situation._

 _-Certes, je n'avertirai pas l'Enclave dans l'immédiat mais je demande à voir ce Michaël._

 _-Vous devriez parler de lui en d'autres termes, n'oubliez pas qu'il est votre supérieur. Intervins-je._

 _-Je pensai que vous n'aimiez guère les formalités. Rétorqua t-il en employant bien expressément le vouvoiement. Je me moquai qu'il en fasse autant pour moi, comme quoi Aldertree s'en moquait bien également mais ne comprenait sûrement pas encore l'ampleur des événements._

 _-Je disais cela pour vous.._

 _Nous nous jaugeâmes un moment avant qu'Isabelle ne prenne la parole._

 _-C'est bien beau tout ça, mais en attendant on a aucune idée d'où pourrait bien se trouver mon frère._

 _-J'ai demandé à ce qu'on effectue des recherches depuis les écrans de surveillance. Informa Lydia._

 _S'étant fait si discrète depuis le début de cette entrevue j'en avais oublié sa présence, néanmoins je la gratifiai d'un regard reconnaissant à l'entente de ses initiatives._

 _-Nous allons envoyer une équipe de patrouille à l'endroit où le Griffon est apparu, ce qui correspond également à l'endroit où Alec Lightwood a disparu. Si coïncidence il y a ou non on le saura vite._

 _Je levais le bras au ciel et souris railleusement._

 _-Le savoir vite ? Vous vous moquez du monde ma parole, vous ne saviez même pas que c'était un Griffon qui était à l'origine de cette subite tempête ! Ce qui vous a alerté c'est l'énergie que nous avons dégagé Michaël et moi pendant notre affrontement contre la chimère !_

 _Je fis mine de regarder sur le côté, agacé, puis m'humectant la lèvre inférieure je repris d'un ton plus calme._

 _-Le sorcier qui a aidé Valentin à pénétrer la cité des os..C'est lui le coupable, j'ai retrouvé les mêmes marques dans l'entrepôt que celles trouvées l'autre nuit. On ne peut s'appuyer que sur cette piste !_

 _-Nous en trouverons d'autres, votre négligence nous a fait perdre un précieux combattant. Ne prenez plus part aux affaires des Nephilim. Menaça ce cher Victor, mais je passai outre._

 _-Quelle piste vous attendez-vous à trouver en si peu de temps ? Son cadavre ? Par pitié ne jouez pas ce jeu là avec moi. Pestai-je avant de me diriger vers la sortie. A peine posai-je une main sur la poignée qu'Aldertree m'interpella :_

 _-Magnus Bane, vous êtes peut-être le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, vous n'en restez pas moins une créature obscure qui doit se plier aux règles des Accords. N'interférez plus dans nos affaires ou la sentence qui vous pend au nez tombera plus vite que vous ne le pensez._

 _Sur ces dernières paroles aigres, je quittai le bureau du directeur laissant derrière moi une Isabelle qui tenta de me retenir mais en vain. Je ne me sentais plus à même de garder un masque neutre en émotion entre les murs de cette Cathédrale infestée de Nephilim._

Toujours adossé contre la bais vitrée, Michaël écouta Magnus terminer son récit.

-Les dernières nouvelles que j'ai eus, sont de la part d'Isabelle et Jace. Apparemment il n'y aurait pas de changement depuis hier, ils essaient de trouver un quelconque indice sur le corps du Griffon mais je ne vois pas ce qu'ils peuvent faire de plus.

-Ils essaient surtout de ne pas passer pour des incompétents, après tout, si nous n'étions pas intervenus hier le Griffon aurait eu le temps de commettre de sacrés dommages avant que les enfants de Nephilim se rendent compte de sa présence. Souleva Michaël.

-Je sais bien, et c'est ce qui me pousse à croire qu'ils ne seront pas capables de trouver Alexander.

-Pas aussi facilement qu'ils le pensent tous..Surtout après ce que tu viens de me dire sur ce sorcier.

Toujours près des deux hommes, Catarina observa curieusement la scène. Elle ressentait une évidente tension entre eux mais le respect dans leur échange rendait la situation bien inhabituelle.

-Tu m'as rapidement contacté au sujet de tes trouvailles de l'autre nuit mais je ne m'explique pas comment les sorts de Ragnor ont pu être mêlés à tout ça. Si Valentin a mis la main sur le Grimoire de Fell, nous devons prévenir Tessa et renforcer les barrières du Labyrinthe. Dit-elle. Mais Magnus se montra réticent.

-Ne nous hâtons pas, notre priorité est de comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Mais en effet, prévenons Tessa et renforçons les barrières. Pas un mot sur le Grimoire de Fell, néanmoins.

-Je m'en chargerai dans la journée.

-Qu'est-ce que le Grimoire de Fell ? Interrogea l'Archange qui essaya d'utiliser sa magie pour se guérir. Mais la lumière du soleil était bien trop faible pour le moment : Fichu orage.

-Nous parlons du Grimoire d'un défunt ami à nous. Il détient des secrets au sujet de la traversé des dimensions et de l'ouverture des portails. Il n'y a pas que ça mais-

-Mais c'est suffisant pour s'inquiéter. Coupa Michaël qui fut grandement approuvé par les deux sorciers : Je croyais que les sorciers savaient dissimuler leur Grimoire même après leur mort.

-C'est le cas, mais il y a trop d'incohérences pour le moment.. Peut-être que Valentin n'en avait pas qu'après le Livre Blanc et qu'il a tué Fell dans l'espoir de dérober plus facilement son Grimoire et tout porte à croire que c'est le cas.

-Je suis désolé pour votre ami. Dit Michaël, faisant preuve d'empathie : Comment vous assurer si ce Grimoire a bien été volé ?

-Retrouver ce sorcier serait le meilleur moyen, mais encore faut-il réussir. Répliqua Magnus.

Passant à côté d'une table supportant une lampe, Catarina joua avec les bords de la dentelle du napperon et proposa de se rendre dans les différentes habitations de Ragnor.

-Mais enfin que ferais-tu là-bas ?

-Chercher son Grimoire, pardi !

-Même en traversant des portails cela va te prendre des jours Catarina ! Puis..tu n'es pas encore impliquée dans toutes ces histoires, je t'en prie ne prends pas de risques.

-Essaie de comprendre que tout ceci m'interpelle aussi, Magnus..Continue tes recherches de ton côté, si je trouve quelque chose du mien je t'avertirai.

-N'oublie pas que Ragnor était recherché par Valentin..Sois prudente ma chérie.

Catarina ouvrit ses bras en grand avant d'étreindre affectueusement son ami qui répondit expressément et tout aussi tendrement au câlin. Sa joue posée contre le haut du crâne du l'argentée le sorcier remercia son amie pour son aide.

-Ces Nephilim ont beau dire ce qu'ils veulent je sais que tu partiras à la recherche de cet Alec Lightwood. Dit-elle avant de s'écarter : Bien que je ne comprenne pas très bien..Je croyais que les Lightwood et toi-

-Je n'aime guère les Nephilim mais Alexander est différent.

-Vraiment différent. Renchérit Michaël qui attira l'attention : Son humilité est indéniablement sage et profonde. Il est fier de qui il est sans pour autant le revendiquer. Peut-être a t-il besoin d'un peu de confiance en lui ceci dit.

-Il a son _parabataï_ pour compenser ce manque.. Railla Magnus en croisant ses bras contre son torse.

-Peut-être que cela le met mal à l'aise justement.. Murmura l'Archange plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

-Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Demanda innocemment Catarina.

Le roux la toisa du coin de l'œil puis s'intéressant à nouveau au paysage désertique et orageux il dit :

-J'entends par là qu'à trop admirer ce qu'on n'est pas on oublie notre propre valeur.

Magnus comprit en quelque sorte où voulait en venir l'Archange mais ne voulant pas approfondir le sujet, il passa outre et demanda ce que comptait faire le roux, maintenant que son identité avait été révélée aux Nephilim.

-Seule une poignée est au courant, et même s'ils prévenaient l'Enclave, comme tu l'as dit au directeur de l'institut de New York, personne ne peut rien contre ma présence ici et ils n'ont aucune autorité sur moi.

 _Ce serait même l'inverse,_ songea Michaël en son for intérieur.

-C'est pour le jeune Alec que je m'inquiète..Mais notre priorité pour l'instant est de le retrouver.

Magnus opina. Quant à Catarina, elle prévint son ami qu'elle devait retourner travailler à l'hôpital.

-L'important c'est que Michaël soit conscient. Les soins que nous lui avons administrés devront l'aider à guérir plus rapidement que la normale mais si vous avez à nouveau besoin de mon aide, faites m'en part d'accord ?

D'un doux sourire bien à lui, Michaël remercia la sorcière de sa bienveillance envers lui.

-Je ne vous cause que du tort, _Miss Loss_.

-Balivernes ! Eh puis Catarina c'est mieux.

-Très bien. Merci Catarina.

-Elle est contente d'avoir un nouveau cobaye surtout ! Plaisanta le demi-démon qui passa une main dans ses cheveux manquant de brillance et de vie. Il était temps pour le grand sorcier de Brooklyn de prendre également soin de lui, suite à sa longue nuit blanche.

-Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut voir un Archange d'aussi près. Sourit-elle avant de s'éclipser dans le hall d'entrée : Je te tiens informé si j'apprends quelque chose de mon côté. Ajouta l'argentée. Puis, un claquement de porte se fit entendre, signe que la sorcière avait quitté les lieux le manteau sous le coude.

-C'est une brave femme. Sourit Michaël en regardant par la fenêtre le peu de terrestres qui osaient déambuler dans les rues malgré l'orage qui perdurait.

-Tu n'as pas tout vu.. Fit Magnus, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Il fit mine de rejoindre l'Archange et tous deux se mirent à détailler le ciel assombri par les nuages et les éclairs.

-Le Griffon mort mais sa magie agira encore quelques jours. Assura le roux.

-Valentin Morgensteirn doit être derrière tout cela. Une chose est sûr, c'est le même sorcier qui l'a aidé à voler l'épée Mortelle qui a enlevé Alexander.

-Que de complications..Se plaignit l'Archange qui massait toujours son pectoral blessé. Magnus se posta devant lui pour regarder la plaie refermée par les fils de Catarina. Un silence reposant s'installa dans le loft, seule le son du vent se fit entendre, frappant les volets et emportant les détritus qui venaient s'écraser contre les devantures des immeubles du quartiers. Le sorcier fit léviter autour d'eux un pot métallique contenant un baume de soin qu'il étala très délicatement autour de la plaie. La mâchoire du roux se crispa par moment, à cause des picotements que provoquaient le contact contre sa blessure. _Si seulement je pouvais voler au delà les nuages pour trouver le soleil..Mais mes ailes sont trop faibles pour ça._ Se dit-il en ne faisant pas attention au regard du demi-démon posé sur lui.

-Des remerciements s'imposent.. Fit Magnus qui referma le pot en métal avant de le poser sur la table basse.

Michaël détacha ses yeux du paysage chaotique et toisa son homologue.

-Je nous ai mis en danger et malgré que ce sois pour une créature obscure tu n'as pas hésité à prendre le coup à ma place. D'un timbre presque solennel, Magnus reprit : Merci de ton aide.

-Le jeune Alec ne m'aurait jamais pardonné si je n'avais pas agis. Commença Michaël : Et puis, créature obscure ou pas souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit lors de notre première rencontre.

Magnus s'en souvint très bien, malgré les semaine qui venaient de s'écouler depuis. L'entrepôt dans lequel il avait tracé un cercle de communication inter-dimensionnel entre son emplacement et le Labyrinthe en Spiral. Sa rencontre avec l'Archange, leur combat flamboyant et son étrange requête..

-Tu avais besoin d'un sorcier. Tu disais que les fées ne pouvaient pas t'aider. Mais je suis certain qu'un être céleste de ton envergure aurait su prononcer les mots justes pour les convaincre.

-Seulement le Petit Peuple sous la colline n'est pas de mon ressort..Les fées n'ont pas ma protection.

Magnus fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension et se demanda où voulait bien en venir son vis à vis. Ce dernier reprit.

-Mon devoir est de protéger ce que j'ai engendré Magnus. Sa voix était calme comme celle d'un adulte s'adressant à un enfant perdu.

-Tes enfants les Terrestres, oui.. osa le sorcier peu sûr de lui.

-Leurs âmes. Ce que j'ai engendré Magnus, ce sont vos âmes. Mais vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir la faire grandir. Et malgré ton sang mêlé..créature obscure ou non. Tu as une âme Magnus.

Une frisson fit trembler imperceptiblement les mains du demi-démon qui restait captif du regard cuivré de l'Archange luisant derrière ses épaisses mèches rousses déjà sombres mais en plus salies par la poussière et le sang séché. Un reste de son duel contre le Griffon.

-Un fait que les chasseurs d'ombre n'ont jamais réellement compris. Ils le savent, vous n'aurez aucun droit sinon.. mais trop peu pour prouver qu'ils aient compris que les créatures obscures ont une âme. Et toutes les âmes ont le droit à la miséricorde. Tu peux me remercier si tu le veux, mais pas en dénigrant ce que tu es. Poursuivit-il, une éclat de sincérité dans la voix : Ne pense pas que je t'ai pris en pitié je pourrai déchoir pour cela. Renchérit-il en souriant en coin.

Magnus ne sut quoi dire sur le moment et papillonna des yeux bêtement. Il capitula finalement et son cœur fut tirailler entre un sentiment de soulagement et celui de la honte de s'être montré quelque peu sensible devant Michaël. Contre tous les mots du monde, le demi-démon préféra tendre sa main vers l'Archange qui la serra sans hésitation.

-Peut-être devrions nous repartir de zéro..pour le bien d'Alexander.

Michaël opina.

-Je vais me rendre à l'institut. Maintenant qu'ils savent, autant que j'aille me montrer.

-Ne te sens pas obligé.. Insista Magnus. Le roux secoua la tête.

-Je ne le fais pas par obligation, je ne leur dois rien. De plus, j'ai beau avoir la possibilité d'agir comme bon me semble, je devrais me mêler le moins possible aux histoires des Nephilim.

Moqueur, Magnus se tint face à la baie vitrée tandis que son homologue y était toujours adossé.

-Je disais cela aussi et regarde où j'en suis aujourd'hui. Un paon ne serait pas plus amoureux que moi. Mon aversion pour les Nephilim ne date pas d'hier, pourtant me voilà à m'amouracher d'un des leurs.

Michaël resta silencieux tout en fixant ses pieds nus sur le tapis. Les lèvres pincées, Magnus songea à Maryse et l'inquiétude sur son visage après avoir été mise dans la confidence.

-Parle à la mère d'Alec. Lâcha t-il à mi-voix : Peut-être pourras-tu lui apporter du réconfort. En tous cas, plus que moi..

-Très bien. Mais par la suite je devrais continuer mes recherches. Ithuriel et le jeune A-

Le silence abrupte de l'Archange inquiéta le sorcier qui l'observa du coin de l'œil.

-Un problème ?

-Ithuriel..l'orage. Un air paniqué sur le visage, Michaël fit volte face et plaqua ses poings serrés contre la vitre glacée et encrassée par la pluie et le vent : Tu m'as bien dit que l'Épée Mortelle était entre les mains de ce Valentin ?

-Quoi ? Tu penses qu'il y a un lien ?

La lueur qui entoura le corps de Michaël n'eut rien de rassurant. Et ce qui en suivit non plus..

 **Simon**

Le son persistant de gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur le métal ainsi que le fort bruit du vent me sortirent de mon état d'inconscience. La vue floue, j'essayai de distinguer au mieux l'endroit où je me trouvai. Le contact froid et rugueux du métal rouillé sous mes mains me fit comprendre que je n'étais plus chez mon chef.

-Mais oui.. grognai-je en me relevant. Du moins j'essayai, mais des chaînes me retenaient les chevilles et les poignets, je pouvais tout juste me tenir debout, le mieux était que je reste assis mais dans la panique je ne pouvais m'empêcher essayer de tourner sur moi-même afin de détailler les environs. Plus qu'entouré de métal j'étais littéralement enfermé dans une cage aux barreaux plus lisses que le sol rouillé sous mes pieds. Une fois le brouillard évaporé, ce que je pris pour le bruit du vent n'était autre que l'entremêlement des cris et des hurlements faisant un horrible brouhaha qui se répercutait entre les murs de ce qui me semblait être un hangar.

Autour de moi, une marrée de cages refermant des corps frôlant l'hystérie, jurant dans différentes langues car je reconnus difficilement l'Allemand et le Chinois parmi le dialecte New Yorkais. Mais ce qui les unissait tous et qui m'unissait donc également à eux fut que nous étions tous des créatures obscures. Vampires et loups garous vociféraient hargneusement. Je ne vis que peu de sorciers et de fées, mais la poignée était reconnaissable malgré tout, et tout ceci m'aida à réaliser qu'enfin, je me familiarisai avec ce que je devais appeler mon monde. Cauchemardesque mais je n'y pouvais rien..Ce que je devais faire dans l'immédiat était de savoir ce que je faisais ici, comment avais-je pu atterrir dans un tel endroit ?

Derrière moi, un homme s'effondra dans sa cage, un étrange liquide épais s'écoula de sa bouche et d'énormes veines noires proéminentes pulsaient sous sa peau livide. Ses lèvres retroussées laissèrent apercevoir ses canines de vampire. Il mourut dans un gargouillis étranglés par le liquide. Un haut le cœur me prit, et je tournai la tête. Avec effrois et répugnance, je réalisai qu'il n'était pas le premier cadavre. Et tous, semblaient pour la plupart être des vampires..

-Encore un touché par la faim.. Lança une voix parmi tant d'autres.

 _Touché par la faim .. ?_ C'est alors que je l'évidence me sauta de plein fouet au visage, ce vampire n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours, et les autres avaient également dû mourir de faim. Mais tout ceci n'expliquait pas la présence de ces veines sur le corps de chacun d'entre eux, même des autres encore en vie toutes espèces confondues. Quoi que certains en semblaient dépourvus.

Soudain, un vertige me prit et tout ce dédoubla autour de moi. Des images, apparaissant par flash, se placardaient dans mon esprit et la mémoire me revint peu à peu. _Le clan des vampires de Bronx..mon altercation avec le chef..puis.._

-Mais oui, Monsieur Fell m'a envoyé à Bronx..

Enfin je me souvenais avoir quitté l'appartement de Raphaël une fois la nuit tombée. Comme promis, je rejoignis Mr et Mrs Fell dans leur logement provisoire à Brooklyn. Une fois sur place, le sorcier m'offrit son unique ressource magique et de ce fait, m'ouvrit le seul portail qu'il était capable d'ouvrir après le peu de temps de repos qu'il s'était autorisé à prendre. La gratitude qui enflamma mon cœur froid de vampire m'embrasa à nouveau en songeant à ce geste. Car je réalisai bien qu'ils avaient d'autres problèmes à régler que le mien, que je n'étais pas proche d'eux et qu'à part tenir compagnie à Sunniva Fell -que la protéger- je n'avais rien fait d'extraordinaire. _Malgré cela ils ont accepté de m'aider.._

-Me voilà bien maintenant..on m'offre une chance de me débrouiller et je retrouve enfermé dans un endroit sordide ! Pestai-je à mi-voix.

Un fois arrivé au clan de Bronx, terré dans un théâtre-cinéma plutôt côté, je ne trouvai qu'un guichet fermé, des salles dont les toiles où étaient projetés les films étaient déchirées et tâchées de sang. Je trouvais même quelques amas de poussières trop tassés pour que cela ne soit que l'accumulation d'un manque d'entretien. Je me souvins de l'odeur de souffre et d'os brûlé. Ces tas de poussières ne furent autre que des restes de vampires réduits en cendre. Des cris, un homme à l'agonie, j'avais trouvé dans la salle de projection le bras droit du chef du clan. L'effroi dans son regard m'avait statufié et je ne fis rien lorsque Camille lacéra sa poitrine d'un manche en bois quelconque, un débris parmi tant d'autres. Derrière elle, une silhouette sous cape. Un trou noir puis je me réveillai ici, parmi les hurlements et la folle rage palpable à travers les barreaux de ma cage. Est-ce que l'institut des chasseurs d'ombres était informé d'un tel chahut ? Je l'ignorai, tout comme le temps que j'avais pu passé inconscient ici. Seule chose sûre, aucune lumière ne traversait cet endroit. Les fenêtres avaient toutes été barricadées avec d'épaisses planches clouées. Trop perdu parmi mes inquiètes interrogations diverses et variées, je me rendis compte tard que le fond sonore diminuait. Ce n'est qu'après avoir entendu une voix familière s'élever et se détacher distinctement des autres que je tournai la tête. Ils semblaient que nous autres, créatures obscures, étions surélevées sur une étrange estrade, tandis que le nouvel arrivant se tenait avec droiture quelque mètres plus bas sur le col bétonné de l'entrepôt. _Valentin.. ?_

-Comment fais-tu, Eliott, pour capturer tout est n'importe quoi sans réussir à trouver ma fille ? Valentin sembla s'adresser à quelqu'un mais je ne pouvais guère voir à qui depuis ma position. Une voix plus faible lui répondit, je sentis un pointe masculine dans la voix, tout juste rauque et grave mais la douceur atténuait le débit :

-Un de vos soldats nous aurait fait perdre notre couverture si je n'avais pas ramené cet autre Nephilim. Pour les derniers vampires, Camille a insisté en disant que l'ordre venait de vous.

-Ce n'était pas le cas, dorénavant je t'interdis d'exécuter le moindre de ses ordres est-ce bien clair mon garçon ?

Aucune réponse, mais Valentin sembla y trouver une certaine satisfaction de ce que je pouvais apercevoir depuis ma cage.

-Va t'occuper du Lightwood, il pourra peut-être nous être utile.

 _Un Lightwood ?_ Me demandant si Isabelle ou son frère s'était fait attraper par Valentin, je pensai ensuite à leurs parents ayant été d'anciens membres de ce que tous appelaient le « cercle ». J'en avais entendu parlé par Clary et ses amis, Raphaël et Camille..Mais celui m'ayant donné le plus de détail fut Luke. Suffisamment pour comprendre qu'un membre dévoué à Valentin pouvait agir n'importe comment, j'espérai seulement que le père et la mère Lightwood n'avaient rien fait de mal à leurs enfants.. _Crétin, ils ne font plus parti du cercle !_ Malgré cette pensée, une amer inquiétude me tourmentait tant que je ne vis Valentin une fois bien en face de moi de l'autre côté de la cage.

-Je te connais toi..Tu es l'ami vampire de Clarissa.

-Q-que comptez-vous faire de nous ? Dis-je en empoignant fermement les barreaux. Un picotement traversa mes membres avant qu'une intentes chaleur se dégage du fer. Bordel ! Pestai-je en retirant mes mains.

-Les vampires et les loups, vous pouvez faire preuve d'une admirable force. Ces cages sont simples et banales, j'ai fait en sorte qu'elles le soient moins avec deux ou trois charmes.

-Rien de charmant dans tout ça, je vous l'assure !

Valentin joignit ses mains dans son dos puis commença à se promener autour de ma cage, ignorant avec talent les crachas de vampires et autres créatures..

-Que peut bien vous trouver ma fille. D'abord Luke, puis toi..A croire que vous l'avez ensorcelé ! Ce Magnus Bane a bien touché à son esprit il y a de cela des années.

-Cela n'a rien à voir !

-Il est si facile pour un sorcier de manipuler un esprit.. De même pour les vampires, mais je ne t'apprends rien.

Je me retins de le contredire. Il y avait tant à apprendre sur ma nouvelle condition de vampire.

-Elle devrait être auprès de moi, se tenir à mes côtés face à cette nouvelle ère imminente.

-Ce n'est pas sa place !

-Dans un monde en sécurité, voilà où doivent se trouver mes enfants !

-Vous les faites fuir, vous les faites vous haïr ! Le seul à manipuler les esprits ici c'est vous ! Clary n'a jamais rien voulu que connaître son père, et aujourd'hui elle se trouve aux prises avec un véritable psychopathe !

L'espace d'un instant, je crus l'avoir décontenancé mais cela resta imperceptible. Aucun chavirement, aucun battement de cils, juste une ombre dans son regard qui me dévisageait et son silence qui semblait engloutir et amener dans l'oublie le chahut autour de nous.

* * *

Les bras levés au dessus de sa tête et les poignets liés à une épaisses corde enroulée autour d'une poulie au plafond, le corps meurtri d'Alec se balançait à cinquante centimètre du vide mais la pression était suffisante pour tirailler ses épaules et couper la circulation sanguine dans ses mains. Sa cage thoracique se compressait sous la force de la gravité et la mauvaise position de ses, il sentait ses côtés percer ses poumons. Ses vêtements avaient été déchirés lors de sa lutte et son torse nu ressentait le froid hivernal comme une véritable brûlure.

 _« Ne t'endors pas.. »_ Lui répétait Gabriel, dont la présence faiblissait peu à peu.

-Ne me laisse pas tomber..Rétorquait alors le Nephilim.

 _« Si seulement je pouvais prendre ta place..ta conscience pourrait se reposer »_

-Ressens-tu ma douleur ?

 _« Pas de la même façon que toi..je ressens ton épuisement, mais la douleur physique, seule ta conscience reliée à ton corps subit quelque chose »_

-Alors c'est mieux ainsi. Souffla Alec, dont la vue se floutait de plus en plus.

 _« Alec..ne t'endors pas. »_

-Continue de me parler s'il te plaît..

Le demi-ange tenta lever sa tête afin de trouver à nouveau la force de se hisser jusqu'en haut de la poulie, mais après avoir essayé dix-neuf fois auparavant, ses bras s'étaient engourdies par le manque de sang dans ses muscles. Il ne pouvait ni les voir ni les sentir plus, mais Alec savait que ses mains étaient boursouflées et glacées. La corde le serrait tellement.. Et ses jambes dans le vide n'arrangeaient rien, il avait l'impression qu'on le tirait par le bas sans prendre la peine de lui délier les mains. Mais ce qu'il l'inquiétait le plus était sa blessure à l'abdomen. Une large entaille partant du haut de son nombril jusqu'à sa hanche gauche. Le plus insupportable n'était pas son nombril mutilé mais sa rune _parabataï_ scindée en deux _._

-Jace.. gémit-il douloureusement. Il sentait sa rune pulser et rechercher la moindre énergie pour se reformer. De grosses veines proéminentes étaient apparues et se reliaient entre elles comme pour maintenir la rune. _Ma stèle,_ songea t-il. Deux hommes l'avaient traînés jusqu'ici après que son ravisseur ne les laissé à l'abandon aux pieds de Valentin Morgenstern. Le premier l'attacha à la poulie et le second brisa sa stèle.

 _« Tu es capable de t'en passer »_

-Mais est-ce que cela marchera toujours ?

 _« Fais-toi confiance »_

Alec bloqua sa respiration et ferma les yeux comme s'il entamé un compte à rebours. Il essaya d'agiter ses doigts mais ses muscles étaient tétanisés. Aucune lumière ne s'infiltrait dans les lieux, il n'avait aucun indicateur temporel mais se doutait bien qu'au moins une nuit s'écoula durant sa captivité puisque cela faisait ce qu'il pouvait dire des heures que personne n'était venu le voir. _Je dois juste atteindre la corde.._ Le brun s'autorisa un dernier assaut, remua fébrilement ses pieds et s'enjoua en constatant qu'il pouvaient toujours les contrôler. Il plia ensuite ses genoux non sans grimacer tant ses articulations se faisaient douloureuse -à cause du froid- puis leva les jambes de sorte à ce qu'elles atteignent ses poignets. Mais aussi souple fut-il, son abdomen le ramena à la réalité. Alec était trop blessé pour faire quoi que ce soit.

-Merde !

Retombant mollement, ses jambes pendirent de nouveau dans le vide et un tremblement nerveux le traversa de part et d'autre. Cela n'avait même pas eu le prix de le réchauffer, juste de l'épuiser un peu plus. _Magnus._

Ses paupières s'alourdirent et ses longs cils noirs frôlèrent le haut de ses pommettes rougies par le froid. Le néant absorba son esprit..

 _C'était la première fois qu'Alec percevait les parties de son corps dans ses propres rêves. Il pouvait tourner la tête, voir ses épaules, ses bras et ses pieds..comme s'il ne dormait pas vraiment._

 _« Alexander.. ? »_

 _Vivement et flottant comme s'il était en apesanteur, Alec se retourna vers son amant qui l'interpella. Il tenta de parler mais aucun son ne put s'échapper. Ses lèvres ne semblaient pas pouvoir se mouver. Alec porta ses mains à son visage et remarqua qu'une épaisse bande le bâillonnait cachant sa bouche et presque son menton. Au moment où il essaya de l'arracher un autre lien s'enroula d'abord autour de son cou puis ses épaules tout en glissant le long de ses bras avant de venir enserrer ses mains contre son buste. Ne pouvant plus rien faire, Alec se contenta de remuer vainement mais les liens se resserrèrent sur sa peau et du sang entacha les bandes blanches et sa peau ivoire._

 _« Alexander ! »_

 _Levant les yeux vers Magnus, le Nephilim vit ce dernier accourir vers lui mais d'autres liens, noirs ceux là, vinrent retenir le corps du sorcier dont le chagrin était clairement lisible sur son visage. A l'instar d'Alec, ses bras et ses mains furent liés, son cou et son buste également. Néanmoins, ses lèvres restèrent libres et purent glisser au loin quelques mots._

 _« Les ténèbres toucheront la nouvelle aurore »_

Une sceau d'eau glacée l'extirpa de son sommeil. Dans un spasme étouffé Alec ouvrit de grands yeux paniqués qui se fermèrent très vite à demi par l'épuisement. Après avoir était poussé par l'eau qu'on lui avait jetée son corps se balança, toujours très douloureusement pour ses poignets.

-Faudrait pas que tu clamses tout de suite. Fit une femme arborant une tenue de chasseuse d'ombre. Mais la marque rouge dans son coup indiquait à Alec qu'elle était une sbire de Valentin.

Reposant le seau, la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds coupés courts à la garçonne alla s'asseoir sur une cagette dans un coin de la pièce où l'on gardait enfermé le demi-ange.

 _« Tu ne réagissais plus »_

-Pardon de t'avoir inquiété.. murmura t-il à Gabriel.

-Es-tu fou ? Bah..dans l'état que t'es, t'en as plus pour longtemps. Eliott ne va plus tarder, Valentin veut te garder en vie mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. T-

Écouter la femme déblatérer son fond de pensée aida Alec à rester éveillé. Sa voix n'était pas très agréable, un peu éraillée et aiguë de crécelle.

 _« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? Ton esprit semblait perturbé »_

-Tu ne vois pas mes rêves ?

 _« Nous sommes deux esprits différents..et pas encore en harmonie »_ Rétorqua l'archange comme si cet argument aidait suffisamment le Nephilim à comprendre.

-J'ai toujours cru que tu percevais la même chose que moi..

 _« C'est vrai à travers tes yeux mais pas ton esprit »_

-Hé, que marmonnes-tu ?! S'emporta la blonde qui descendit de son perchoir.

-Un regard pour deux âmes, c'est bien cela ? Sourit Alec sans faire attention à la chasseuse d'ombre qui s'approchait de lui.

 _« On peut devenir plus si tu le veux..tu détiens toutes les cartes entre tes mains »_

-C'est à dire ?

-Arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! Elle le cogna en plein visage. Alec recracha le sang qui s'écoula d'une plaie à l'intérieur de sa joue, et lança un regard assassin à la jeune femme qui eut un soudain geste de recule. Ce qui la surpris le plus, fut le rire qu'elle distingua dans ses yeux bleus. Plus que de la moquerie, un sentiment malsain émanait de lui. Elle préféra le laisser et retourna s'asseoir sur sa cagette non sans fixer curieusement son prisonnier.

-L'homme qui m'a attaqué dans l'entrepôt..tu l'as tué ? Je me rends compte que je n'ai aucun souvenir après m'être fait entailler.

 _« J'ai forcé ton esprit à fusionner avec le mien un laps de temps pour te partager ma force mais tu t'étais déjà évanoui. »_

-Tu peux aussi agir à ta guise alors ?

 _« Non, je dois user beaucoup d'énergie pour contrôler un corps qui n'est pas le mien et j'épuise également l'esprit de mon hôte en se faisant. Voilà pourtant tu te sens si faible.. »_

Alec perçut un certain remord dans la voix de l'Archange. Cela l'attendrit.

-Je suis toujours en vie. Merci.

 _-_ As qui parles-tu ainsi .. ? Demanda la chasseuse d'ombre, méfiante. Mais Alec l'ignorait la tête basse entre ses épaules remontées voire déboîtées à force d'être suspendu ainsi, il fixait évasivement le sol trempé et ses pieds dont l'eau s'égouttait toujours de son pantalon déchiré.

-A quoi faisais-tu allusion tout à l'heure ?

 _« Nous avons d'autres moyens d'agir, plus sûrs pour toi.. »_

-Sans ébranler mon esprit tu veux dire ?

 _« Oui »_

Étrangement, Alec n'appréhendait pas ce que pourrait bien lui délivrer Gabriel. Les superstitions, les états de possessions, il n'avait jamais cru en cela. Mais aujourd'hui il se faisait posséder par un Archange qui essayait tant bien que mal à le maintenir en vie. Il semblait néanmoins que cela avait un coup pour l'un comme l'autre.

-Tu-

Un grincement suraiguë les interrompit tous les deux, les surprenant quelque peu. Une fois la porte ouverte, Alec comprit qu'elle ne donnait pas sur l'extérieur mais sur une pièce adjacente. Il ignorait toujours s'il faisait nuit ou si le soleil était levé.

 _« C'est lui.. »_

Sous sa cape, le nouvel arrivant s'approcha sans grand empressement vers Alec. La chasseuse d'ombre suivit du regard ses déplacements sans descendre de son perchoir.

-Tu t'es fait attendre. Débarrasse-moi de ce type, il me tape sur les nerfs à parler tout seul !

-Valentin te demande. Rétorqua simplement l'autre. La blonde pouffa hautainement puis s'en alla sans demander son reste. Un éclat bleu rappelant les flammes de son amant referma les battants qui grincèrent à nouveau. _Un sorcier ?_ Se demanda Alec.

 _« Ce jeune garçon t'a transporté ici »_

-Je pensai que tu l'avais tué ?

 _« Un chasseur d'ombre t'a blessé, mais ce sorcier était là lui aussi..c'est lui qui a brisé la barrière de Magnus »_

-Mais comment a t-il..

-Cela t'étonne que je sois en vie ? Dit le garçon dont la cape glissa le long de son corps frêle.

Alec déglutit. Ce sorcier pouvait-il lire dans les pensées ?

-Si Christa n'a pas compris, moi je sais. Le sorcier tourna autour de lui tout en faisant jaillir sa magie. Depuis sa position, Alec pouvait voir le haut de sa tête et le récit de Jace au sujet d'un sorcier aux cheveux argentés et dorés lui revint en mémoire.

-Tu es Eliott ? Osa t-il demander. Mais Eliott ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et hocha la tête sans parler.

-Un seul corps mais deux âmes. L'état de possession de m'est pas inconnu. J'ai déjà eu affaire à ce cas là.

-Alors tu as su que ce n'était pas moi qui as tué ton allié ? Railla Alec, mais les orbes noirs qui se posèrent sur sa personne le firent frémir d'angoisse. _C'est qui ce gosse ?_

 _-_ Je me fiche des chasseurs d'ombre. Pesta t-il bien que sa voix resta posée.

 _« Il est dangereux Alec.. »_

Oui, en un coup d'œil Alec comprit dans l'état qu'il était, il ne pourrait rien face à ce sorcier. Alors il continua de le détailler scrupuleusement alors qu'il reprit à marcher autour de lui.

-Comment as-tu compris ?

-Parce que vous n'aviez pas la même énergie. En revanche, j'ignore lequel des deux est le possesseur et qui est le possédé.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela t'apporterait de le savoir ?

-J'ai des questions pour celui qui a tué le sbire de Valentin.

Alec resta muet, attendant une réaction de la part de Gabriel. Après ce qui parût une éternité, l'Archange se manifesta.

 _« Dis lui »_

-Je suis le possédé..et celui qui l'a tué était mon possesseur.

-Dis lui de venir.

Le Nephilim secoua la tête d'un air décontenancé.

-J-je ne sais pas comment..

Eliott haussa un sourcil. Alec avait bien remarqué la blessure à son œil voilé sous un bandage sale et usé.

-Tu n'as toujours pas passé de contrat ?

-Un contrat, répéta Alec peu sûr de comprendre.

 _« Ce que nous parlions tout à l'heure.. »_

-Peu importe, soupira Eliott, je sais qu'il m'entend à travers toi.

 _« Laisse le parler »_

Alec obéit et attendit que le sorcier poursuive. Attaché comme il l'était, le brun ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

-Tout le monde refuse de me dire qui est mon père, mais toi tu le sais pas vrai ? J'ai vu ton _sigil_ , tu es comme lui, tu es comme celui qui a blessé ma mère et qui se dit être mon père. Quel est son nom ?

 _Son père ?_ Songea Alec. _Ah oui..son démon géniteur._

 _« Si son père peut faire apparaître un sigil, c'est qu'il est puissant.. »_

-Un démon supérieur, tu penses ?

 _« Pour sûr, ou bien un imposteur qui revendique être son père..comment savoir ? »_

Alec se garda bien de lui dire et tenta d'en apprendre plus au sujet de ce sorcier.

-Valentin invoque les démons. C'est pour ça que tu restes avec lui ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai demandé..

-Tu veux trouver le démon qui t'a engendré ?

Une liane de flammes noires et oranges enserra son cou. Alec retint un hoquet de douleur et serra les dents. Gabriel intervint plus violemment. Son sigil se dessina dans l'air et Alec ressentit un horrible mal poignarder sa tête.

-Aah !

Les yeux écarquillés par la douleur, il remua ardemment jusqu'à se déboîter un poignet. Il se pinça les lèvres jusqu'au sang avant de hurler à Gabriel d'arrêter. Le sigil disparut instantanément mais repoussa brutalement Eliott qui vint s'écraser contre la porte du hangar qui se courba sous la pression. Toujours conscient, il se laissa choir au sol avant de se relever péniblement.

-Ton possesseur se soucit de toi on dirait ou bien il ne désire pas qu'un corps, autre chose doit le pousser à te protéger.

-Es-tu venu ici soutirer des informations ou pour me tuer ? Haleta Alec avec un pointe évidente de rage dans le regard et dans la voix.

Le jeune sorcier jaugea sans arrière pensée son prisonnier avant de se planter à nouveau devant lui.

-Non.. D'un claquement de doigts il brûla le nœud de la corde autour de la poulie ce qui fit retomber Alec, non sans cogner sa tête contre le béton encore humide et glacée. Il secoua sa tête comme pour se maintenir éveillé mais n'arriva pas à se relever. Eliott retira la corde autour de ses poignets et les examina.

-Fallait pas bouger comme ça. Tu t'es sectionné un tendon.

-Qui t'a fait ça ? Questionna Alec, l'esprit dans le brouillard et la voix éraillée.

Eliott tourna la tête afin de cacher ses yeux. Sur le moment, le demi-ange songea qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Soulagé de sentir à nouveau des fourmillements au niveau de ses mains, il essaya de fermer doucement ses poings.

-Bordel. Grimaça t-il.

Eliott s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur ne faisant pas attention si ses vêtements déjà en haillons seraient mouillés ou non. Après avoir passé un coup d'œil vers la porte toujours fermée, il s'attela à soigner les poignets de son prisonnier. Du moins, Alec ne comprit plus très bien ce qu'il était aux yeux du sorcier.

-Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Mais aucune réponse ne franchit les fines lèvres de son vis à vis qui laissa sa magie opérer avant de replacer l'épaule blessée d'Alec.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu n'as rien à faire là. Dit soudainement Eliott.

-Pourtant c'est toi qui m'a amené ici. Rétorqua Alec, le regard hébété.

-C'était la panique. _Il_ se serait à nouveau mis en colère si j'avais pas trouvé d'excuse ni de preuve pour expliquer la mort d'un soldat.

-Tu parles de Valentin ?

-N-non. Se reprit le sorcier qui secoua vigoureusement la tête. Oublie donc..

Le poignet d'Alec ne fut pas totalement guérit, ce genre de magie m'était du temps à régénérer une blessure mais le faisait bien plus rapidement qu'un temps de guérison lambda d'un terrestre. Il était habitué à tout ça avec son amant. Le Nephilim tenta de tracer une rune de guérison avec ses doigts, comme il avait réussi à le faire pour celle de vision thermique mais son aura était bien trop faible pour le moment. Il avait faim, froid et subissait sans retenu une importante fatigue physique et mentale. L'intervention virulente de Gabriel semblait l'avoir achevé, mais il comprenait mieux ses paroles d'avant. Inconscient il ne ressentait rien, mais tout à l'heure il le fut bel et bien. L'horrible martellement semblait encore marquer son esprit..

-Toi non plus, tu n'as rien à faire ici. Lança Alec en faisant mine de regard autour d'eux.

Eliott qui utilisait sa cape comme compresse sur l'abdomen de son aîné, le scruta avec une évidente interrogation dans le regard.

-On me parle d'expérimentation..mais tu ne sembles pas avoir été utilisé comme cobaye. Tu n'as aucun signe le prouvant.

-C'est vrai..

-Tu obéis aux ordres de Valentin ? Pourquoi l'avoir suivi, il cherche à anéantir les créatures obscures. Cela ne te fais pas peur ?

Eliott secoua la tête.

-Je n'ai plus de raison à avoir peur.

-Même si ta propre vie est en danger ?

Il hocha la tête.

-On m'a enlevé ce que j'aimais le plus..alors je n'ai plus de raison.

 _« Il dit la vérité.. »_

Alec était d'accord, ce petit ne mentait pas. Il ne voyait aucune peur dans son unique orbe noire.

-Tu m'aiderais à sortir d'ici ? Il posa sa question sans aucune hésitation, et le bleu de ses yeux scintilla avec panache.

-Mais tu veux mourir.

-Je n'ai pas peur moi non plus. Eliott vit qu'il disait la vérité. A trop côtoyer les Nephilim, il savait qu'ils avaient de subites envies de mort qui traversaient leurs veines.

-Pourquoi restes-tu avec Valentin ? Si tu as déjà tout perdu, alors tu n'as rien à faire là. Reprit Alec.

-Je sais qu'il communique avec mon..père. Je tiens à savoir qui il est.

-Nous les enfants de Nephilim, chassons les démons. Tu veux retrouver ton père ? Soit ! je t'y aiderai si c'est vraiment là ton souhait.

 _« Nous l'aiderons »_ Renchérit Gabriel, mais seul Alec put bénéficier de ce renfort qui le fit sourire.

Tous deux comprirent que ce sorcier n'était dangereux que lorsqu'il avait besoin de l'être..comme n'importe qui.

Eliott sembla plus étonné qu'apeuré, il se pinça tout de même les lèvres ne sachant quoi répondre.

-Regarde dans quel état ils te mettent.. Soupira Alec en approchant doucement sa main de son visage. Il se laissa faire mais son unique œil valide ne se détacha pas une seule seconde de lui, faisant attention au moindre de ses mouvements.

-Finalement..tu es comme moi ici. Un prisonnier.

Une étrange lueur scintilla au fond du regard d'Eliott qui opina en silence. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait calé sa joue au creux de cette main meurtrie qu'il aida à guérir. Alec se dit que cette enfant avait réussi à l'amener ici et réussirait à le faire sortir. _Et il viendra avec moi._

 **Magnus**

-Tu sais, en temps normal j'aime faire des surprises mais celle-ci risque de ne pas être très bien prise !

-Ils veulent me voir, non ? Alors traçons notre route et allons voir ces abrutis de Nephilim New-yorkais.

Je haussai les sourcils et fis la moue.

-Si seulement ils n'étaient qu'à New-York..

Michaël demanda à rendre visite au directeur de l'institut, et pour cause ! il avait une bien fâcheuse nouvelle à annoncer. Je tentai contacter mon petit Biscuit mais à l'instar de cette superbe Isabelle, elle ne répondait pas.

-Si seulement nous l'avions su plus tôt..

-Créer des lois stupides, façonner le monde obscure à leur image, s'entre-tuer entre chasseurs d'ombre ! On huait l'Archange Raphaël d'avoir créer les fées, des êtres incompréhensibles à Éden, mais eux !

Ayant refusé de prendre un portail, ne voulant pas user ma magie, Michaël nous fit traverser tout Brooklyn pour nous rendre à la Cathédrale. Bien sûr, avec la tempête, aucun taxi jaune n'était disponible. Je m'arrêtai un instant et le regarder s'exciter tout seul.

-Parce que tu trouves les Terrestres plus intelligents ? Beuglai-je pour qu'il m'entendre. Le vent soufflait encore très fort.

Il fit mine de s'arrêter et me toisa par dessus l'épaule, essoufflé et toujours blessé. Je lui avait prêté quelques vêtements pour ne pas le laisser une énième fois torse nu.

-Raziel à créer les Nephilim pour protéger la Terre peuplée de démon. Ils sont là pour protéger les Terrestres..pas pour mettre leur existence en péril.

Sur ses mots, nous reprîmes notre marche.

-C'est à eux qu'il faudrait dire ça, pas à moi !

Une fois devant le grand portail scellé de l'institut, je composai une énième fois le numéro d'Isabelle mais l'Archange me devança en défonçant d'une onde de choque les grilles qui s'envolèrent de part et d'autre dans le jardin de la Cathédrale.

-Tu veux que j'ai des problèmes, c'est ça ? Je rangeai mon téléphone et m'apprêtai à l'attendre devant l'entrée lorsqu'il se tourna vivement vers moi.

-Bouge-toi, c'est à l'intérieur que ça se passe !

-Sans autorisation je n-

-Depuis quand le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn a t-il besoin d'une « autorisation » ?

Il suscita mon admiration. Réajustant ma veste je me hâtai à sa suite. Les portes de l'entrée principale connurent un sort moins rude que le portail mais son aura angélique eut le dessus haut la main sur les charmes de l'institut.

-Mais bon sang, que se passe t-il ici ?! Hurla ce cher Raj qui fut accompagné de plusieurs membres armées jusqu'aux dents. Je me dis que le portail y était peut-être pour quelque chose.

-Que fais-tu ici sorcier ? Me lança l'Indien : Montre moi ton autorisation !

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais Michaël prit les devants.

-Je suis son autorisation, maintenant amenez moi votre directeur c'est important !

-Q-qui êtes-vous ?! Les créatures obscures ne sont pas autoris- ah !

Une champ de force s'abattit sur les épaules de tous ceux qui nous barraient le chemin. Je ne pus retenir ma marque de sorcier de briller avec férocité, l'aura que dégageait Michaël à chaque fois qu'il usait de sa magie me faisait dresser le poil. Une fois tous les corps à plat ventre devant lui, l'Archange se déplaça au centre même du hall sans pression, la tête haute et le regard franc. Il se démarquait avec puissance mais également en assurance.

-Faites venir le directeur de cette institut, articula t-il à haute voix.

Mais une âme malheureuse déclencha l'alerte. Ceci amena en effet ce cher Victor, mais fit également paniquer les autres Nephilim qui se regroupèrent tous autour de Michaël. Je me frayai un chemin pour l'atteindre et me tins à ses côtés lorsque le basané était à deux doigts de l'embrocher avec sa lame séraphique.

-Rah, éteignez-moi cette sirène ! Pestai-je en coupant le sifflet à l'alarme d'un claquement de doigts.

-Encore toi ? Je pensai avoir été clair, je ne te veux plus dans nos pattes !

-Je vous reconnais, vous êtes un envoyé de l'Enclave c'est bien cela ? Intervins Michaël d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas. Forte, grave et imposante. Lui dont la voix n'était souvent que calme et douceur, même en jurant, cela me surpris de le voir si aigre.

 _Même si la situation ne pouvait déclencher en nous rien d'autre que l'anxiété.._

-Les charmes ne fonctionnent plus ! Informa Raj, mais Aldertree ne sembla plus l'écouter.

-Vous..c'est vous qui étiez là le soir de mon arrivée ici. Je me souviens de vos paroles..J-

-Nous n'avons plus le temps pour ça, quand allez vous réagir bon sang ?! L'épée mortelle a disparu et vous ne faites _rien_! Cracha t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot. Lydia, qui se tenait aux côtés d'Aldertree, me lança un regard ahuri et plissa légèrement un œil. J'opinai à sa question silencieuse. Ses sourcils se haussèrent avec stupeur, elle réalisait enfin que ce grand escogriffe n'était autre que Michaël. Ce cher Victor sembla également comprendre, et passa vite de méfiant à ravi..Sa voix mielleuse m'épuisa.

-Je vois que le message a été passé. Alors, c'est vous Michaël ?

-L'épée mortelle doit être retrouvée dans les plus bref délais si vous ne voulez pas retrouver cet institut submergé par des monceaux de cadavres, Nephilim et créatures obscures confondus.

Aldertree ne sembla pas apprécier l'empressement et la fermeté dans l'attitude de l'Archange. Lui qui aimait faire appliquer les lois, sembla oublier à qui il s'adressait. Et sa défaillance se montra enfin.

-V-vous arrivez ainsi comme un cheveux sur la soupe et vous nous demandez d'accomplir ce que nous essayons tous les jours de faire ! Nous retrouverons la coupe et l'épée lorsque nous auront capturé Valentin Morgenstern ! Il me pointa soudainement du doigt : Qui me dit que tu ne m'as pas montré des sornettes, ange ou pas je ne laisserai personne venir mettre le chambard dans mon institut !

-Votre institut ? Railla Michaël : Provisoirement, et vous repartirez bientôt à Idris si vous n'y mettez pas un peu plus du votre pour protéger ce que Raziel vous a confié !

Un cris de stupeur général souleva la foule. Encore une fois, parler de Raziel en des termes si familiers ne semblait pas l'être pour les Nephilim. Ils étaient pourtant ses enfants. _Mais la génétique n'est pas souvent de paire avec la familiarité.._ Me dis-je en songeant à mes propres parents. Victor semblait bouillonner intérieurement. Il tourna les talons et ordonna aux autres de retourner travailler. Parmi la foule de Nephilim,j'entre-aperçus Maryse et Jace qui semblaient avoir regardé le scène de loin.

-Maintenant allons dans mon bureau, aussi surprenant soit-il tous ses gens ici ignoraient encore votre existence.

-J'ai comme l'impression que vous tous ignorez vraiment beaucoup de choses.

Un regard assassin se posa sur Micky qui parut nullement touché. En d'autres circonstances, je me serai délecté de ce spectacle, mais je devais avouer qu'une profonde envie d'en finir m'animait.

Tous deux commencèrent à se diriger dans les couloirs, je fis mine de les suivre mais Lydia effleura mon poignet ce qui attira mon attention.

-Pourrais-tu m'accorder un instant ? Murmura t-elle.

Je haussai un sourcil et jetai un coup d'œil incertain vers Michaël qui me toisait curieusement depuis l'angle du couloir. D'un signe concis de la tête que je lui dis de continuer sans moi. Il opina et disparut. Nous observâmes ensuite Jace et Maryse se retirer.. Je craignais alors qu'elle me prenait toujours fautif de l'enlèvement d'Alec. Et au fond de moi j'avais également du mal à croire le contraire..

-Nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle d'Alec.. me souffla Lydia qui avançait lentement en direction de l'aile résidentielle de la l'institut. Nous fîmes une halte dans la cuisine.

-Si mes découvertes sur ce sorcier sont vraies alors il est entre les mains de Valentin, et le seul moyen que nous aurons de retrouver Alec et de briser les charmes qu'utilise ce malade.

Lydia nous servit deux tasses de thé chaud avant de s'asseoir en face de moi.

-Dans ma vie, je n'aurai jamais cru rencontrer un véritable ange.

-Pourtant le premier chasseur d'ombre a bien eu ce privilège, pourquoi pas vous ?

Elle haussa les sourcils avec évidence. Touillant le fond de son thé d'un air distrait il était clair que quelque chose la tourmentait. Je crus deviner ce qu'il en était.

-Tu te plais à New York ? Je veux dire..on te traite bien à l'institut non ?

Un petit sourire égaillât son visage.

-Disons qu'il y a un peu plus d'animation qu'à Idris. Cela me change d'avoir un peu moins la tête dans les papiers.

-Pourtant, il n'y a même pas un mois tu voulais reprendre la tête de cette affaire avec Alexander. Soulevai-je avant de prendre une gorgée de mon thé.

-On a tous des ambitions que veux-tu.

-Mais aurais-tu été heureuse ainsi ? Demandai-je sérieusement. La blonde me jaugea un moment avant de répondre. Les doigts autour de l'anse de la tasse, elle m'avoua :

-John..je n'aurai jamais pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre avec la même passion que je l'ai aimé lui. Mais Alec, je sais que j'aurai pu l'aimer tendrement car j'admirai sa droiture et son honnêteté.

-Son honnêteté ? Il aurait vécu dans le mensonge, Lydia. Je ne dis pas que tu n'aurais pas été à la hauteur mais..

-C'est bien de cela que je parle, Magnus. Peu importe ce que faisait Alec, il l'a toujours fait avec le cœur. Il aime sa famille, l'institut et ce qui fait de lui un chasseur d'ombre. Alec tenait honnêtement à conserver tout cela.

Bien sûr, je comprenais ce qu'elle sous entendait. Mais le Alec qu'elle admirait n'était pas l'honnête homme que nous connaissions maintenant.

-Même lorsqu'il s'est séparé de moi il l'a fait avec honnêteté. Tout le monde le pointe du doigt pour ce qu'il a fait mais ils ne savent pas. Ils ne comprennent pas à quel point je l'admire encore plus aujourd'hui.

 _Finalement..il semble que nous aimons le même homme._ Me dis-je en souriant. Lydia avait peut-être compris Alec bien avant que je ne le comprenne à mon tour. Le bruit d'une goutte tombant dans l'eau me fit dresser la tête tel un chat aux aguets. Mais la goutte fut en réalité une larme qui avait sillonnait le long de la joue rosée de Lydia.

-Même s'il ne m'avait pas aimé, je pense que j'aurai pu être heureuse avec lui.

J'ouvris la bouche comme pour prendre la parole mais les mots restèrent coincés au travers de ma gorge. Presque honteusement, je tournai la tête en prenant sa main toujours accrochée à l'anse. La honte que je ressentais était celle de ne pas réussir à regretter de lui avoir arraché ce bonheur.

* * *

Michaël piétinait avec rage en faisant les cent pas dans le bureau d'Aldertree qui ne pouvait plus cacher son désarroi. Les confidences de Michaël au sujet des Instruments Mortels semblaient l'avoir poussé au fond du gouffre.

-Quand reviendront-elles ? S'impatienta Michaël.

-J-je l'ignore, sûrement tard dans la soirée.

L'Archange jura, ce qui surpris Aldertree qui ne se doutait pas que les anges pouvaient jurer ainsi avec tant de véhémence. Mais les doutes planaient encore à son sujet, les livres d'Histoire ne stipulaient pas qu'un ange pouvait être blessé de la sorte.

-Quel sort avez-vous utilisé pour franchir notre barrière ?

-A quel point risquez-vous de vous ridiculiser ! Pour franchir le portail vous devez porter serment sur l'ange Raziel..Je n'ai nullement besoin de faire cela.

-Permettez que je remette en doute votre parole.

-Et les images qui vous été partagé part Magnus, vous allez vraiment en douter ? Que vous faut-il de plus bon sang pour que vous vous décidiez à me croire et qu'il est grand temps de réagir.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Vous ne devriez pas vous mêlez aux Terrestres.

Cette fois-ci, Michaël se tourna avec souplesse face au basané qui ne pressentit rien de bon à travers ce soudain silence. Une lueur orangé entoura le corps de l'archange dont le regard cuivré semblait lancer des éclairs. Le parquet sous ses pieds commençait à partir en fumée à cause de l'intense chaleur que dégageait son corps.

-Vous ne savez rien.. Si je ne dois pas être ici dans ce cas dites moi où, vous semblez bien mieux informés que moi. On vous donne des faits, des images, des sons, des paroles et vous restez là, à vous boucher les oreilles et vous couvrir les yeux comme un enfant.

Du bout de son index, il marqua son _sigil_ sur le bois vernis du bureau du directeur. Des éclats de braises s'éleva dans l'air tandis que l'odeur de brûler s'infiltrait dans les narines de Victor qui recula d'un pas, bien que son regard ne pouvais plus se détourner de la marque gravée dans le bois.

Soudain, les meubles comme les murs se mirent à trembler. Du moins, Aldertree pensait que cela ne se situait que dans son bureau mais en vérité ce fut toute la Cathédrale qui subit les secousses.

Blessé, fatigué, mais enragé face à la bêtise des autres Michaël perdit patience et força sur l'énergie qu'il conservait et déploya ses ailes après avoir ôté le sweat que lui prêtât Magnus plus tôt. Une paire aurait pu suffire pour convaincre le directeur, mais l'emportement lui cria de laisser en liberté celles de ses reins. Avec moins de violence que la première fois, les plumes s'étendaient avec légèreté. Une chaude brise caressa le visage du Victor qui fut submergé par un sentiment de plénitude. Il ferma les yeux et bloqua sa respiration comme si cela lui permettrait de maintenir en captivité cet apaisement. La chevelure de Michaël illuminait son visage dont la lumière orangée se reflétait dans son regard bien plus dur que l'aura qui émanait de lui. Une aile vint se lover contre son bras, quémandant de l'attention. L'archange lui en donna sans restriction en la choyant de caresses.

-Tu t'es inquiété pour moi, je le sais..

L'aile frétilla avant de se replier derrière lui. Ce fut à tombeau ouvert que Jace et Magnus déboulèrent dans le bureau suivit de prêt par Lydia. Elle tenta de camoufler son étonnement d'une main mais son regard la trahissait amplement.

-Seigneur, Micky c'était toi. Soupira Magnus l'air étrangement apaisé.

-Wah, lâcha Jace d'un sourire grisé. Ça ne donne pas la même chose comme ça qu'à moitié mort ! Tu ressemblais à un véritable cocon rafistolé. Là t'a l'air ..

-..d'un ange. Reprit Aldertree enfin sorti de sa transe. Mais sa stupeur ne laissait personne indifférent. Magnus ne montra rien, mais Jace en parut presque ravi.

-Dorénavant, j'attends d'obtenir de vous une attention sans faille. Déclara Michaël. Il se tenait au milieu de tous, tel un pilier au sommet bien trop élevé pour être vu et encore moins atteint.

Et d'un commun accord entendu par chacun, il obtint gain de cause.. Tous, espéraient que les recherches aboutiraient rapidement et de façon gratifiante. Le monde obscure tanguait sur une mer agitée et Clary et Isabelle l'apprendraient bientôt à leur dépend. Tôt dans la mâtinée, l'on vint leur donner l'autorisation provenant de l'Enclave pour qu'elles puissent se rendre à la Citadelle Imprenable. Guidées par un frère silencieux et un sorcier engagé par l'Enclave qui leur montrèrent le chemin à suivre et le portail à emprunter, -celui de _Staten Island_ était le plus proche de Brooklyn- toutes deux avaient atterri à l'extérieur de la Citadelle, au milieu d'une plaine volcanique. L'on racontait que les Sœurs de Fer se servaient de l'activité volcanique pour forger l'Adamas et ainsi la transformer en armes sacrées : lames, pointes de flèches, arbalètes, sabres et autres armes en tout genre ainsi que les stèles. Clary pensa au premier abord qu'elles se trouvaient à Idris, mais Isabelle lui conta qu'à l'Instar de la cité de os, l'emplacement de la Citadelle restait encore incertain. Elles avaient ensuite marché de longues heures à travers les plaines, suivant un diction qui ne rassurait guère la rousse : « Brouillard épais conduit au chemin éclairé ». Et c'était ce qu'elles firent, déambuler à travers l'épaisse fumée que dégageait le volcan. Cependant les bronches de Clary ne semblaient pas touchées par les cendres, ni même Isabelle qui déclara n'avoir jamais été dérangé par l'odeur de la fumée. La plus jeune informa que les Terrestes en étaient fortement sensibles et la brune lui rit au nez.

-La seule fumée pouvant nous abattre est celle des enfers. Isabelle avait dit ceci en jubilant presque.

Tout autour des deux jeunes filles était inondé d'un blanc-gris opaque qui obstruait leur vue. Pourtant Clary reconnut la souplesse de l'herbe mouillée sous ses bottes ainsi que l'écoulement de l'eau. Elles durent faire un halte lorsque le son devint plus fort encore.

-L'eau nous entoure..

Et Clary comprit que ce qu'elles confondirent avec de la fumée n'était peut-être que de la vapeur d'eau. Le dicton prenait alors forme, le brouillard autour d'elles les conduisit bien quelque part mais elles avaient espéré trouver la Citadelle plutôt qu'une source d'eau chaude. Enfin, après une longue marche dans la plaine, la brume s'étira de part et d'autre et fit apparaître devant leurs yeux un court sentier de terre qui prenait fin au pied d'un pont levis. Clary semblait distinguer une arche de pierres qui devait s'élever bien plus haut qu'elle ne pouvait le voir et le brouillard réduisait toujours son champ de vision. Elle s'imagina alors la forteresse, longeant un ruisseau d'eau chaude interminable et qui fendait la plaine et le volcan. Même à travers ses esquisses les plus imagées elle doutait pouvoir faire naître de son esprit un tel endroit.

-Tu te souviens de l'incantation ? Demanda Isabelle.

-Oui, on doit verser notre sang dans le fossé et réciter la devise des Sœurs de Fer. Ma mère a appelé cela le test de pureté je crois.

-Aucun être au sang impure ne peut traverser ce pont.

Prenant l'épingle qui retenait ses cheveux, celle ci se transforma en une une petite lame ornée de runes entre les mains d'Isabelle. Malgré le temps gris, la brune semblait avoir une mine plus enjouée que jamais. Attendrie, Clary glissa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux ondulés de son amie et les caressa affectueusement.

-Tu voudrais devenir l'une des leurs ?

-J'en ai souvent rêvé. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage : Mais elles doivent renoncer aux garçons, j'ai compris que j'avais moi aussi mes limites.

Clary ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats. Isabelle se taillada la main et donna ensuite sa lame à la rousse qui l'imita sans perdre de temps. Postées devant le pont levis de l'autre côté du fossé, elles laissèrent leur sang s'écouler dans le ruisseau. Après s'être lancé un vif coup d'œil, elles récitèrent à l'unisson : _« Ignis aurum probat_ ».

Soudain, l'eau se mit à briller comme les étoiles et se teinta d'un bleu translucide rappelant la pureté d'un ciel dégagé au grand jour.

Un grincement assourdissant se rapprochant d'un hurlement sorti des tréfonds d'une caverne s'échappa du pont levis qui s'abaissait à leurs pieds. Si Isabelle le franchit d'une traite, Clary avançait avec une certaine appréhension. En effet, les vieilles écorces qui s'effritaient çà et là lui donnaient l'horrible impression que le pont pouvait s'effondrer à tout moment sous son poids.

Une fois aux côtés d'Isabelle, elle comprit mieux pourquoi cette dernière s'était soudainement figée sur place. L'intérieur de la forteresse était à couper le souffle. Ici, la brume semblait plus fine et moins oppressante qu'à l'extérieur. La Citadelle se présentait comme un haut château de pierres blanches, dont les plus proéminentes autour des portes et des fenêtres étaient recouvertes de runes sacrées directement taillées en relief. Une étrange couche de lumière blanche faisait étinceler la structure. Les chasseuses d'ombre suivirent le chemin que la fine brume leur proposa, longé d'immenses statues dont leur édifice semblait imiter l'anthropométrie grecque classique. Chacune d'elle représentait des êtres scarifiés de runes, armés et parés au combat. _Aussi belles que rudes, ces statues ne dégagent aucune douceur.._ Se dit Clary.

Au cœur du jardin où s'épanouissait une innombrable variété de plantes, se trouvait une élégante fontaine arrondie. Mais ce qui avait surtout attiré le regard des deux jeunes filles fut la représentation d'Abigail en sculpture de marbre blanc strié de rose et de gris.

-La première Sœur de Fer. Souffla Isabelle avec une évidente admiration dans la voix.

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle put prononcer avant qu'un cercle de femmes armés de lances et d'arbalètes ne se forme autour d'elles deux.

-Donnez vos noms. Ordonna une femme à la chevelure grisonnante et à la jeunesse passée. Clary sembla déceler un sentiment familier à travers le regard de cette dame.

-Isabelle Lightwood. Elle lança un coup d'œil à son amie.

-Clary Fairchild.

-La fille de Valentin, s'offusquèrent les autres femmes qui rapprochèrent dangereusement leurs armes.

-Assez ! Intervint la plus âgée : Nous avons reçus votre autorisation, si le pont levis s'est abaissé alors vous êtes dignes de franchir les murs de la citadelle.

Une fois les armes abaissées, les deux jeunes filles se décrispèrent un peu. L'intérieur de la citadelle était tout aussi lumineux que les murs de l'extérieur. Cléophas, la Sœur de Fer qui les avait guidé jusqu'au château, conta que la structure de la Citalle avait été taillée dans l'Admas et que cette candide lumière émanait de son énergie.

-Sœur Cléophas, commença Isabelle, depuis combien de temps êtes vous une sœur de fer ?

-Assez longtemps pour ne plus me souvenir du visage de mes enfants.. Rétorqua t-elle sans même se détourner. En tête de marche, elle les fit entrer dans une chambre épuré et vide de meuble. En son milieu, un cœur transpercé d'une lame était gravé.

-C'est ici que nous recevons les visiteurs. Les quartiers de la Citadelle sont réservés aux Sœurs.

-Vous aviez des enfants ? S'interloqua Clary. Vous avez quand même pu intégrer la Citadelle ?

-Ce qui est passé reste passé, une fois devenu sœur de Fer, nous nous devons que rester détachées et jurer une fidélité absolue à l'ange Raziel.

-Mais ne vous manquent-ils pas ?

Une court silence fut bien vite succédé d'une réponse plus éloquente.

-Avec le temps, tout le monde s'y fait . Je leur souhaite simplement d'accomplir dignement leur devoir de Nephilim.

Clary sentit un élan de colère monter en elle mais parvint à se contenir. Elle songea sérieusement que c'était une habitude pour les chasseurs d'ombres d'abandonner leurs enfants sous toutes les apparences possibles. Abandon social, moral, émotionnel, affectif..Depuis son entrée dans le monde obscure, elle se sentait capable de rédiger un pamphlet sur l'égoïsme.

-Deux des instruments mortelles sont désormais entre les mains de Valentin. L'équilibre en est forcément affecté, nous avons donc renforcé les barrières de la Citadelle et Alicante ne tardera pas à en faire autant. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour les instituts.

-Nous y travaillons, informa Isabelle : Mais le plus important, nous souhaiterions savoir ce qui a poussé Valentin à dépenser tant d'énergie afin de dérober l'épée Mortelle.

-Vous l'ignorez ? S'étonna Cléophas.

Isabelle et Clary se lancèrent mutuellement un regard incertain.

-Jonathan pria l'ange Raziel de l'aider. Naissant des eaux, il lui confia alors le secret des runes, le pouvoir de l'Adamas et les instruments mortels. La coupe, dans laquelle il s'abreuva du sang de l'Ange et devint ainsi le premier chasseur d'ombre. L'épée, avec laquelle il obtint vérité et obéissance. Le miroir, à travers lequel l'Ange renaîtra s'il l'on parvenait à réunir les trois Instruments Mortels, et exaucerait l'un de nos souhaits. Mais vous devez savoir que les anges existent uniquement sur un équilibre précis...

 **Michaël**

Le bureau de ce directeur était enfin rempli de personne m'ayant confié leur attention. Je leur contai alors, ce que j'eus déjà confié à Magnus plus tôt.

-Pourquoi la guerre des anges et des démons vous semble t-elle éternelle ? Le bien ne va pas sans le mal, et Raziel en est la représentation. Chaque ange à son vice et sa vertu, sans cela un déséquilibre peut faire s'effondrer le monde. Et c'est ce que Valentin Morgenstern parviendra à faire s'il active l'épée mortelle.

-Ne t-elle pas qu'un simple instrument de justice ? Questionna Jace.

-Pourquoi lui donner la forme d'une épée dans ce cas ? C'est une lame vengeresse, apportant vérité et justice mais pas comme vous l'entendez. Sa propre justice et de raser ce que son porteur juge d'intolérable. Et son principale porteur fut Jonathan Shadowhunter. Pour lui l'existence démoniaque était un poison. Avec la coupe, il contrôla les démons qui s'entre-tuèrent. L'épée, fit disparaître toutes les espèces dont le sang de démons coulait dans leurs veines. Le miroir, contrôlait les deux mondes : le divin et le malin.

Ce fut la jeune femme se prénommant Lydia qui réagit la première.

-Cela voudrait-il dire que l'épée anéantirait également les créatures obscures ?

Le visage fermé Magnus -qui s'était adossé contre la cheminée au foyer éteint- ne leva pas son regard du jardin que nous pouvions apercevoir depuis les grandes fenêtres du bureau.

-Comment compte t-il activer l'épée ? Demanda Victor.

Un éclair illumina une fraction de seconde l'intérieur de la pièce.

-L'orage qui s'est formé en deux jours à peine n'est pas anodin. Il a été provoqué par le Griffon qu'à invoqué Valentin, maintenant il n'y plus aucun doute sur l'identité de l'invocateur..

-Un Griffon peut vraiment provoquer une telle tempête ? S'indigna Jace. Magnus reprit pour moi.

-Il est trop tard pour vous faire un court d'Histoire, de Myths et de légendes en tout genre, mais le Griffon est un descendant du Zü, ou Ziz selon les cultures, un démon contrôlant le ciel et les intempéries. Cela vous donne une petite explication sur l'apparition de cet orage.

-Mais le Griffon est mort, pourquoi le ciel ne revient-il pas à la normale et où est le rapport avec l'épée ?

-Même mort, sa magie perdure encore quelques jours. Et Valentin a besoin d'un éclair pour activer l'épée mortelle mais pas seulement, le sang d'un ange est également nécessaire.

-C'est bien ce dont nous parlions tout à l'heure ? Vous m'avez confié que vous recherchiez l'ange Ithuriel.

-On parle bien d'un véritable ange là ? Interrompis le jeune blond qui sembla jauger les informations avec une certaine précaution. Je ne pouvais l'en blâmer.

-Comment Valentin est-il parvenu à invoquer et soumettre un ange ?

-Des rituels imbibés de magie noire semblent le permettre. Mais le châtiment sera sans détour. Grognai-je, sentant les muscles de ma mâchoire se crisper.

-Pas seulement lui, peu importe les raisons qui poussent ce sorcier à se joindre à Valentin il doit payer pour ce qu'il sème autour de lui.

-Ils seront jugés par l'Enclave, soyez en sûrs, maintenant nous devons surtout nous concentrer sur les investigations. Reprit le directeur qui commençait à s'agiter.

-Pister l'ange nous amènerait sûrement à Valentin, si toutes les histoires sont liées bien évidemment. Renchérit Jace. Depuis un moment, je le voyais triturer son pull et principalement sur son flanc gauche. D'un geste concis de la tête, j'indiquai sa main.

-Tu ressens la présence de ton _parabataï_?

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur lui. Cependant, il fit grise mine et secoua la tête.

-Plus depuis hier soir. Mais la rune est toujours là..

-Dans ce cas, il ne doit pas non plus être très loin. S'il avait quitté la ville, les charmes auraient définitivement rompus votre lien. Or, il subsiste encore.

-Vous voulez dire que Valentin est toujours à New York ?

-Je serais d'avis d'approfondir nos recherches vers l' _East Ri_ \- Magnus s'interrompit net, le regard figé dans le lointain et l'air éberlué tiraillant ses traits. Je plissai un œil d'un air défiant et lui demandai ce qui n'allait pas. Sans aucunes réponses, nous le vîmes quitter les lieux au pas de charge. Je me précipitai pour le retenir, en évitant soigneusement de bousculer quelqu'un avec mes ailes qui prirent une taille plus étroite.

-Hé, l'appelai-je doucement en l'attrapant par le coude. Que te prend t-il tout à coup ?

Sans comprendre pourquoi, je vis une étrange panique faire trembler son regard.

-Mon amie Catarina a usé d'un sort psychique pour m'envoyer un message. Elle m'a partagé des images bien étranges, je dois en avoir le cœur net. Sa voix tout comme son esprit semblaient ailleurs.

-Attends, tu ne peux pas t'en aller ainsi ! Tu as raison pour l' _East River_ , nous devons retourner là-bas. Mais ne me laisse pas maintenant, pense au jeune Alec.

Enfin, ses yeux luisirent avec cette même ardeur qu'au premier jour de notre rencontre. _Ce sont les yeux d'une personne qui doit protéger ce qu'il aime.._ Magnus hocha finalement la tête, et nous fîmes mine de retourner auprès des autres lorsqu'une femme que je me souvins avoir rencontrer une fois nous barra la route. Son air presque affligé me désarçonna quelque peu.

-Mon fils aussi..il sera comme toi ?

Sans réfléchir je fis disparaître mes ailes dans un éclat de plumes qui tournoyèrent autour de nous trois. Je ne trouvai guère de raison à ma subite culpabilité de me trouver face à cette femme. _La maman du jeune Alec.._

 **Ragnor**

La tension qui régnait sur Brooklyn ne me laissait guère indifférent. D'autant plus cette fois-ci j'en avait la nette certitude : La magie d'Eliott était mêlée à tout cela. Aussi, je ne me sentais pas fière d'avoir laissé Simon partir tout seul pour le clan de vampires à _Bronx_. Non pas que je n'avais pas pensé venir avec lui, mais je me refusai de laisser Sunniva seule avec tant de danger autour de nous. _Et sa fièvre qui joue l'ascenseur.._ Depuis ma fenêtre, je guettai les événements qui se déroulaient à l'extérieur tout en jetant de vifs coup d'œil à la porte de notre chambre où mon épouse se reposait, prêt à réagir si ses cauchemars revenaient.

Un horrible frisson traversa mes bras. La barrière entourant mon immeuble se désagrégeait comme de la peinture à l'huile dégoulinant sur une toile. Quelqu'un venait de rompre mes charmes. Je secouai mes doigts dont les phalanges supplémentaires crépitèrent sous la pression. Ma peau verte s'assombrit sous la colère que je tentai de contenir pour ne pas briser les propres charmes qui camouflaient ma magie.

Ayant l'ouïe assez fine, j'entendis quelqu'un gravir les grinçantes marches de l'escalier principale. Je m'approchai à pas de loup de la porte d'entrée que j'entrouvris afin de voir si la personne atteignait mon étage. Il semblait que non. Je pouvais l'entendre marcher en dessous. Fermant discrètement la porte pour ne pas alerté Sunniva et je suivis le sons des pas de l'inconnu qui se déplaçait un étage en dessous, tout en fixant toujours le parquet du couloir comme si j'arrivai à voir au travers. Tout comme les lycanthropes, nous autres sorciers avions tous nos sens bien plus développés que la normale, et une odeur douceâtre de poudre et de plante chatouilla mes narines.

Si ma barrière s'était effondrée, cela voulait dire qu'un sorcier venait de pénétrer ma tanière. Mais ne percevant pas sa magie, cette personne avait dû également prendre la précaution de voiler son aura avant que ne je puisse l'identifier. J'entendis parler, et reconnus une voix de femme.. _Mais non, pas elle !_ Blême, je rebroussai chemin peut-être moins discrètement que tout à l'heure car je pus clairement entendre se manifester plus bas :

-Qui est là ?!

Puis une galopé de pas qui longeant le couloir avant de gravir les escaliers. Une fois à l'intérieur, je partis réveiller Sunniva pourtant brûlante de fièvre. Je la portai avec précaution, nous entourant d'une longue cape.

-Ragnor.. ?

-On doit partir. Fis-je l'air grave.

-N-non. Protesta t-elle sans que je comprenne pourquoi. Elle m'obligea à la faire descendre de mes bras.

-Nous n'avons plus le choix, on vient de briser ma barrière ! Tentai-je en vérifiant derrière moi si quelqu'un s'approchait de la porte d'entrée. Les pas semblaient s'être arrêtés mais je ne pus dire où.

-Ragnor, je suis peut-être fiévreuse mais le peu de lucidité qu'il me reste me fait comprendre qu'on devrait sûrement demander de l'aide. Peut-être que cette personne n'est pas avec ce Valentin, et puis où veux-tu qu'on aille ? Tu ne peux plus ouvrir de portail !

Tel un seau d'eau glacée reçu en plein visage, mon épouse me ramena à la réalité. J'avais usé de ma magie une fois dans la journée afin d'ouvrir une voie pour ce jeune vampire..A part fuir comme un terrestre, je ne pouvais plus faire grand chose. Et de toute évidence, j'avais reconnu la voix de l'invitée surprise. _Cela m'étonnerait qu'elle se soit rangé du côté de Valentin.._

Lâchant un long soupir, je laissai la cape choir sur le sol toujours poussiéreux avant de caresser du revers de la main, le visage épuisé de ma compagne.

-Aide-moi à retirer le charme.. Lui dis-je.

Me souriant affectueusement, elle détacha les premiers boutons de ma chemise et fixa le talisman implanté dans ma chaire, juste au dessus de mon cœur. Alors que j'avais mis de longues semaines à m'habituer à la douleur, voilà que je devais maintenant le retirer.

-Ta peau restera t-elle marquée ?

-Peut-être nous verrons bien. Rétorquai-je doucement.

Caressant la partie dénudée de mon torse, elle m'embrassa chastement tout en retirant le talisman qui contenait ma magie. Mon pendule sonna bruyamment, nous indiquant qu'il était déjà seize-heure. La brûlure me fit grimacer de douleur tandis que je sentais ma magie refluer du talisman pour revigorer mon cœur de sorcier. Nous vîmes mes veines luire tel des flashs seulement quelques instants sous ma peau puis tout redevint normal. _Le temps venait de reprendre sa course.._

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à la volée sur une femme aux cheveux blancs coupés courts (jusqu'à son menton) dans une robe légère et longe bien que ses épaules soient recouverts d'un épais manteau en tweed noir.

Les joues bleus foncées et essoufflée, Catarina retint un hoquet de surprise en plaquant sa main devant sa bouche en nous voyant.

-Oh m..

Je restai là, à tenir dans mes bras ma compagne qui me pinça les côtes pour que je réagisse. _Je crois..que je redoutai bien que plus que ce je veux bien me l'avouer, ce dur moment de révélations.._

-S-salut- ah non !

Tombant à genoux, Catarina fondit en larmes les mains toujours contre ses lèvres afin d'en cacher sûrement les sanglots. Sunniva se rua vers elle pour tenter de la consoler et Catarina l'a dévisagea curieusement. Mais l'éternel sourire de la brune ne flancha pas, et elle parvint à faire se lever la sorcière dont la peau bleue turquoise apparut peu à peu. Nous discutèrent de longues minutes, et bien qu'elle avait peine à croire que j'étais bien en vie, mon récit éclaircit les sombres recoins de son incompréhensions et alors qu'elle sécha ses larmes elle se tourna toute souriante vers moi. J'osai répondre à son sourire, puis une violente claque me fit biser la fenêtre. J'entendis mon épouse glousser.

-Soutiens moi ! Beuglai-je en me massant la joue endolorie.

-Fallait s'y attendre non ? Me rétorqua la brune.

-O-oui..Je m'y attendais (je posai à nouveau mon regard sur Catarina, semblant soulagée et détendue) mais pas de ta part Cat'.

Se mouchant bruyamment et reniflant disgracieusement, mon amie me rétorqua tout sourire.

-Lorsque Mag' apprendra la vérité, il va te tuer !

-Oh, cela serait bien fâcheux ! Se moqua Sunniva qui ne semblait guère de mon côté.

Soudain, nous vîmes Catarina se masser l'arête du nez et prendre un air sombre. Son manteau sous le bras, elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du divan puis soupira longuement.

-Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qui perturbe ses recherches.. Elle sembla se parler à elle-même. Sunniva et moi nous échangeâmes un regard intrigué, puis mon épouse frictionna gentiment le dos de amie qui la gratifia d'un sourire.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu m'as dit que vous recherchiez votre fils ? Au vue des descriptions que tu me fais, c'est le sorcier que traque Magnus. Il a certainement aidé Valentin à dérober l'épée mortelle mais s'en est aussi pris à une personne chère à son cœur.. Son soudain air grave et ce lourd silence ne me rassura guère, elle reprit finalement: On doit vite retrouver ton fils si tu veux pas que Magnus ne le t- Oh mon dieu, Sunniva !

S'écroulant d'un coup à nos pieds, Sunniva fut à nouveau prise d'un vertige à cause de sa fièvre qui la fit transpirer à grosses gouttes. _Je crois qu'elle a eu trop d'émotions ces derniers jours.._

-Que lui arrive t-elle ?!

-Je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit à notre sujet, mais Sunniva est malade. Je vais la remettre au lit.

-P-Puis-je t'être utile ?

Alors que j'allongeai mon épouse dans notre lit j'hésitai un instant, réfléchissant hâtivement, puis la recouvris d'un drap. Retournant auprès de Catarina, je fis crépiter ma magie au bout de mes doigts. _Je me sens à nouveau en vie.._ Un large éclair illumina le ciel sombre. Notre attention fut portée en direction des quais de l' _East River_ se trouvant non loin de mon quartier. Une tour de brique se détachaient des autres bâtiments et entrepôts, et l'orage semblait se concentrer autour de ce point.

-S'il te plaît, reste auprès d'elle le temps que j'aille mettre un terme à tout cela.

-Ragnor..

Elle apporta sa main à mon visage, cette fois-ci pour le caresser affectueusement. Ses yeux brillèrent comme la surface de l'eau reflétant les rayons de la lune et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses fines lèvres.

-Nous nous sommes tous dit que tu étais parti trop tôt.

-Je suis déçu que vous aillez cru que je puisse mourir à cause d'un vulgaire démon shax. Pestai-je alors qu'elle me pinça l'oreille.

-Tu crois qu'on avait toute notre tête sur le moment ! Rah, les hommes à cornes ! Aussi butés que des taureaux ! (Elle se cacha pour essuyer quelques larmes.) File, je vais rester ici le temps qu'il faudra.

Levant les yeux au ciel et souriant en coin je passai un bras autour de ses épaules et frictionnai affectueusement ses cheveux.

-Tu m'as manqué toi aussi. Lui glissai-je avant de quitter les lieux.

 **Alec**

Eliott m'assura qu'une nuit entière s'était écoulée depuis mon arrivée ici, et que la journée avait déjà bien entamé sa course. La douleur de ma blessure me distrayait et me faisait oublier ma faim et ma soif. Le sorcier m'avait apporté une fois de l'eau mais cela sonnait très soupçonneux au regard des chasseurs d'ombres du Cercle. Je lui demandai donc de cesser pour son bien à lui. Ses frêles mains essayaient toujours de panser ma plaie mais cela ne semblait pas avoir le même effet que sur mes poignets.

-J-je suis désolé.. Personne ne m'a encore appris de sorts de soin. Je ne peux qu'alléger la douleur des bleus sur tes poignets et tes épaules mais une telle blessure..

-C'est déjà beaucoup.

Cela me faisait penser à Max, mon petit frère, qui réclamait sans cesse l'aide d'Isabelle pour l'aider dans l'apprentissage des runes. _Je n'ai jamais été très présent pour lui.._ Songeai-je avec aigreur. Puis, secouant la tête, je chassai promptement ses sombres sentiments. _Je suis loin d'être mort.._

Ses flammes bleues généraient suffisamment de lumière pour voir autour de nous. Mais j'eus la nette impression qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre, et que le peu de lumière qui traversait les trous dans la toiture plus tôt avait disparu. Nous entendîmes l'orage gronder de plus en plus fort, ainsi que la foudre éclater dans l'air. En revanche, le vent glaçait nos corps. Eliott agrippa sa cape tâchée de sang qu'il enroula autour de mes épaules. Mais il ne portait que des vêtements usés et peu épais, alors je l'attirai contre moi en passant un bras autour de ses petites épaules.

-Pourquoi Valentin t'a demandé de venir ici ?

-Je devais le prévenir lorsque tu reprendrais connaissance.

-Tu ne vas pas le faire ?

Il secoua la tête et je souris.

-Je réfléchis.

-A quoi donc ?

Un haussement d'épaule précéda sa réponse.

-C'est moi qui ai érigé les barrières et les charmes. Je ne peux donc pas les retirer sans qu'il sache que c'est de ma faute. Il faudrait que quelqu'un vienne la briser pour distraire son attention. Le mieux serait d'attendre la fin du rituel, il sera trop concentré pour nous remarquer.

Gabriel et moi nous interrogeâmes sur le même objet : _Un rituel ?_

-Quel rituel, qu'est-ce que Valentin essai de faire ?

Son grand œil noir me fixa avec une pointe de curiosité. Était-il décontenancé par ma question ?

-Valentin va activer l'épée mortelle.

Fronçant les sourcils, Eliott comprit que je ne saisissais pas entièrement ce qu'il me disait, ce qui pourtant lui semblait évident.

-Depuis le début, il projette de l'utiliser contre les créatures obscures. Une fois activée, Valentin a dit qu'elle avait le pouvoir d'anéantir tous les êtres ayant une once de sang de démon en eux.

Eliott m'annonça ceci avec un tel détachement, que je ne sus dire si ce fut cela qui me glaça le sang ou bien les révélations sur l'épée mortelle. Ce jeune garçon à genoux en face de moi risquait sa vie jour après jour pour une raison qui m'échappait encore. Un inconnu, frôlant la folie furieuse, le gardait en captivité en le menaçant de le tuer ainsi que les autres créatures obscures. Comment faisait-il pour être si neutre face à tout cela ?

Il m'avait dit avoir perdu ce qu'il aimait le plus.. n'avait-il donc réellement plus rien ?

-C-comment es-tu au courant des plans de Valentin ?

-Valentin l'a dit. Il en parle tout le temps, c'est difficile de ne pas être au courant..

-Devant toi ?

-Oui, ainsi que devant les prisonniers qui vont servir de cobayes.

Un électrisant frisson déchira mon échine. Fermant les yeux un instant, j'essayai de garder contenance, mais les tremblements dans mes poings me trahirent. Eliott resserra la cape autour de nous.

-Tu as encore froid je suppose. Je connais quelque sort de chaleur mais je ne les maîtrise pas très bien. T'es suffisamment amoché ainsi.

-Ça va, je ne suis pas à l'agonie non plus. Persiflai-je un sourire forcé sur le visage. Enfin, je disais cela mais j'avais bien vu mon reflet dans la flaque d'eau en face de nous. Ma plaie saignait peut-être moins mais un rien pouvait la rouvrir. Je pouvais difficilement bouger, Eliott avait bien tenté me lever afin de me faire asseoir sur une caisse mais j'étais trop grand et trop lourd pour lui. Du coin de l'œil je pris le temps de le détailler. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment singuliers. Cet anormal mélange d'or et d'argent pouvais parfois se confondre avec un blond très brillant. Tout dépendait de l'éclairage autour de lui. Son iris de couleur noire reflétait les images tel un joyaux poli et ravissant. En revanche, je me demandai toujours s'il était possible de voir sa pupille..Mise à part la saleté sur sa peau, elle semblait aussi blanche que la mienne, ce qui me rassura. Clary n'était pas très bronzée, mais ses tâches de rousseur la brunissaient un peu. Pour ma part, je fondai vite dans le décor lorsqu'il neigeait. Il semblait encore en pleine croissance, la taille de ses épaules était plus exiguë, et son cou encore fin. Mais sa mâchoire s démarquait déjà bien de son visage ovale.

-Quel âge as-tu ?

-Quatorze ans depuis Juillet.

-Et depuis quand Valentin te retient-il ?

-Également depuis Juillet..

 _« Cinq mois donc.. »_ Souligna Gabriel que je croyais d'endormi.

-Ah, pas encore mort ?

 _« Pas tant que tu maintiendras ta carcasse en vie ! »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Eliott me dévisagea d'un air méfiant.

-Christa avait raison, tu ressembles à un fou lorsque tu parles avec ton possesseur..

Les joues en feu, je me promis de trouver un meilleur moyen de communication avec Gabriel. Soudain, le grincement horrible de l'immense porte du hangar se répercuta contre les murs. Bien que son visage n'affichait rien, je sentis la main d'Eliott agripper ma ceinture. Tout comme moi, il dut penser que c'était Valentin. Alors par pur instinct de protection, j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa tête que je plaquai contre mon torse nu et froid.

-Je me disais bien avoir reconnu l'odeur de ton sang.

-J'aurai dû comprendre que l'odieux bruit de talons venait de toi. Tu n'es pas très légère..Camille.

Habillée dans une robe ocre sculptant la moindre de ses courbes, Camille ne daigna même pas refermer la porte et s'approcha de nous.

-Comment as-tu réussi à passer la barrière ?

-Comment ? Répéta t-elle d'un ton moqueur, disons que je peux agir à ma guise ici. Son regard dédaigneux se posa sur Eliott : Que fais-tu encore là? Ou devrai-je plutôt dire..que fais-tu là ? Valentin ne t'avait pas ordonné de l'informer du réveille de ce chasseur d'ombre ?

J'étreignis un peu plus le sorcier contre moi. Il devait sentir les rapides battements de mon cœur tant la nervosité ne me quittait plus.

 _« Une enfant de la nuit ? »_

Je me concentrai pour que ma réponse intérieure atteigne l'esprit de Gabriel. _« C'est une puissante vampire. »_ Lui dis-je. Tout autour de nous resta silencieux, ainsi que la voix de Gabriel, de qui j'attendais une réponse.

 _« Aussi puissante soit-elle, tu ne dois pas te laisser impressionner »_

Enfin j'arrivai à lui parler en toute discrétion.

-Comme c'est fâcheux, ce cher Magnus en met du temps à te retrouver.. J'espère que cette nuit n'a pas été trop difficile ?

-Donc tu savais depuis longtemps que j'étais là, mon sang n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire..

-Évidemment. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de venir te voir, seulement voilà..le sang angélique à toujours été mon péché mignon. Elle s'avança d'un peu plus près et s'accroupit en restant bien en équilibre sur ses talons: Je dois bien avouer que ton odeur est tout bonnement insupportable.

Ses canines acérées claquèrent contre ses lèvres d'où un filet de sang apparut et s'écoula le long de son petit menton. Camille s'élança loin de nous lorsqu'une traînée de flammes fendit le sol et la menacèrent. Entre mes bras, Eliott n'avait pas hésité à prendre ma défense afin d'éloigner la vampire.

-A quoi joues-tu, petit imbécile ?! Pesta t-elle.

Usant de sa magie d'enfant de la nuit, Camille fit se déplacer une large caisse en bois à une vitesse qui nous assurait à moi et à Eliott quelques contusions supplémentaires. Cette fois-ci je forçai sur mes quadriceps pour nous relever et sauter sur la droite et esquiver l'assaut. Étendu sur les côtes, je sentis ma blessure tirailler ma chaire et les muscles de mon visage s'étirer en une grimace.

-Je vois, tu passes dans l'autre camp Eliott. Valentin t'a pourtant assuré qu'il ne te toucherait pas.

-Laisse-le ! Criai-je. Que fais-tu aux côtés de Valentin, je te croyais plus avisée que cela.

-Et toi, ta jeunesse te rend bien naïf. Je me demande encore pendant combien de temps tu vas pouvoir divertir Magnus..

 _« Ne répond pas à sa provocation, récolte simplement les informations que nous avons besoin »_ Me dit Gabriel, mais je le savais déjà. Tout ceci me passait bien au dessus de la jambe pour le moment, nous avions déjà bien compris comment Camille aimait agir. Retourner les situations à son avantage, ce fut de cette manière qu'elle poussa Simon à lui accorder son pardon. Son air mielleux ne s'accordait guère avec ses critiques railleuses.

-Apparemment prendre de l'âge n'arrange rien. Tu dis pouvoir agir à ta guise mais Valentin à tous les moyens de te tuer.

-Peut-être bien. Fit-elle en s'admirant les ongles : Disons que pour l'instant j'ai toujours une carte à abattre et il ne pourra rien contre cela.

-De quoi tu parles ?

Une lueur inquiétante traversa son regard. Son indexe vernis à l'ongle long se pointa en direction d'Eliott qui m'aidait à me relever et me maintenir debout.

-Il suffit simplement de lui retirer ce qui lui assure la victoire et c'en est fini de Va- Hh !

Un cri étouffé s'échappa de la gorge de Camille dont le bout d'une lame dépassait de sa poitrine. Derrière elle se tenait un homme d'une imposante corpulence. Blême, Eliott se tenait droit comme un piquet face à Valentin qui souleva le corps de la vampire comme un fétus de paille depuis le bout de son épais. Je vis la poitrine de Camille se déchirer sous son poids. D'un simple geste il la jeta au loin, la laissant baigner dans une flaque d'eau et de sang.

-Je pensai avoir été clair, tu devais me prévenir lorsqu'il serait réveillé. Ferme mais étrangement sans reproches dans la voix, Valentin nettoya sa lame séraphique avant de la rattacher à sa ceinture.

-Pourquoi l'avoir tué ?!

-C'était une criminelle parmi tant d'autres.

-L'Enclave s'en serait chargée, elle n- !

-Jace et toi n'êtes pas _parabataï_ pour rien.. Poussa t-il en se massant l'arête du nez. La seule chose que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi il t'a choisi toi. Les Lightwood ont beau être de valeureux guerriers, je dois bien avouer que tu n'as pas un dixième de la puissance de Jonathan.

Fronçant les sourcils je ne pus m'empêcher de serrer rageusement le poing le long de mon corps. _Je le sais bien.._ L'esprit combatif de Jace a souvent pris le dessus dans nos missions. Il fonçait tête baissée tandis que je surveillai ses arrières et cela n'a jamais changé. _Et il est probable que cela ne change jamais.._

-Néanmoins ta résistance m'épate, tu as passé la nuit suspendu à cette poulie (il montra l'objet désigné du doigt) et je vois que tu arrives à te maintenir debout malgré la vilaine blessure qui fait office de fontaine sanguinolente. Tu excites mes loups et mes vampires.. Eliott ne semble pas prompt à te soigner.

Eliott baissa la tête et fixa ses pieds. Du coin de l'œil, je remarquai ses cheveux remuer et les brins de mèches près de sa nuque coupèrent sa peau. Les bottes de Valentin laissèrent un écho à chacun de ses pas. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, le sorcier semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Tu peux disposer, Eliott. Le rituel va bientôt commencer j'ai besoin de ta magie pour activer le cercle.

-Alors c'est vrai, vous comptez activer l'épée..

-Comme c'est curieux, Eliott l'as-tu mis dans la confidence de mes projets ? Nous aperçûmes un éclair dans son regard. D'autres éclatèrent en dehors de l'entrepôt, tel un tambour de foudres qui fendirent l'air et le sable. Une étrange vibration traversa mes jambes. En fait, ce fut tout mon corps qui se mit à trembler ainsi que les murs autour de nous.

-C'est l'heure. Dit Valentin d'une voix grave et sans émotion. Les tremblements me firent vaciller et mettre genoux à terre. Eliott réagit à ce moment et vint m'aider mais Valentin l'empoigna par l'intérieur du coude.

-Ne pense pas être en mesure de jouer avec ma patience Eliott. Si ton cher père ne me confiait pas ses armées je me serais débarrassé de toi après avoir récupéré l'épée mortelle.

Un élan de colère explosa en moi. Je sentis un frisson parcourir mes veines et faire tressauter nerveusement mes doigts. Puis, les dents serrées je lui sautai à la gorge que j'agrippai d'une poigne ferme. Mon pouls et ma respiration s'accélérèrent et un assourdissant acouphène bouchant mes tympans. Je vis le visage de Valentin rougir et ses veines se gonfler plus j'usai de ma force autour de son cou boursouflé entre mes doigts écartés et blanchis par la pression.

-Libère les créatures obscures... ! Vociférai-je contre son visage. Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Très bien.. ! Souffla t-il avant de me propulser au loin d'un puissant coup de pied à l'abdomen. Tremblant de douleur, je fis pression d'une main contre ma blessure afin de stopper le saignement.

-N-non ! Eliott voulut m'aider mais Valentin l'attrapa part les poignets.

-Maintenant, il est grand temps que je termine ce que j'ai a faire..ou plutôt que je le commence !

Face contre terre je ne vis que d'un seul œil Valentin assommer Eliott d'un coup dans la nuque. C'est alors que je sentis une pression s'exercer sur moi. J'ignorai d'où cela provenait mais ma tête était sur le point d'exploser tant la douleur était intense.

 _« Ithuriel ! Va le chercher Alec, c'est Ithuriel ! »_

Une panique incontrôlée me transporta. Était-ce celle de Gabriel ou bien la mienne qui me transcendait ainsi les entrailles. J'eus également l'impression que l'entrepôt finirait par s'effondrer tant la foudre s'abattait non loin de là. Il me semblait que les vibrations provenaient directement du toit de l'entrepôt.

Valentin porta Eliott sous le bras comme un vulgaire sac et voulu m'asséner un nouveau coup. Je le laissai faire afin d'agripper sa jambes dont je brisai le genoux.

-Ah- ! Enfoiré.. ! Il m'aurait tuer du regard s'il avait pu le faire tant l'évidente colère fit étincelait dans ses yeux noirs.

D'un puissant revers de la main il m'allongea sur le dos. Haletant, je sentais ma vue se troubler et ma blessure me lancer. Après avoir guérit sa jambe à l'aide d'une rune, il se releva et pressa le talon de sa botte contre ma main dont je sentis les os se broyer sous la pression.

-Haa- ! Hn.. !

-Me serais-je tromper sur toi, aurais-tu plus de combativité que je l'avais jugé ? Rit-il d'un air sournois : Finalement je vais te garder en vie.

La douleur était atroce, ma main eut beau trembler je n'arrivai plus à bouger mes doigts tordues et violacés par le manque de circulation sanguine. Mes lèvres tremblèrent tant la rage de mon impuissance me faisait bouillir. Alors que je le voyais s'éloigner avec Eliott toujours inconscient sous le bras, j'extériorisai ce sentiment d'humiliation en hurlant jusqu'à m'époumoner et briser ma voix.

 **Isabelle**

Derrière nous s'éloignait la vue du fossé et du pont levis au fur et à mesure que nous rebroussions chemin. Il était temps pour nous de rentrer à l'institut afin d'informer les autres de ce que nous venions d'apprendre dans le courant de notre journée. Malgré l'ère ténébreuse que nous traversions, je tenais à graver dans mon cœur les courts mes précieux moments passés entre les murs de la citadelle. A mes côtés, Clary faisait cependant une grise mine. La pauvre n'avait toujours rien découvert au sujet de son don. Moi même avais placé beaucoup d'espoir dans cette expédition, et mise à part les fâcheuses révélations au sujet des doubles utilisations des instruments mortels, nous restâmes au même point devant ses nouvelles runes.

-Pour ce qui est de la carte et des dessins..Ma mère m'a dit que je tenais ce don du côté des Fairchild. Mais celui des runes..

-On finira bien par trouver quelques indices. Dis-je en passant un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Je la vis sourire en posant sa tête contre la mienne. Le brouillard semblait avoir totalement disparu et nous trouvâmes le chemin du retour avec bien plus de facilité qu'à l'allée, lorsque nous devions atteindre la forteresse. A croire que les Sœurs de Fer tenaient réellement à chasser le moindre visiteur. Aussi froid puisse être ce fait, je sentis grandir en moi mon admiration face à tant de ténacité.

De retour au point de départ, nous vîmes un portail s'ouvrir instantanément devant nous. Nous vîmes à travers les limbes le sable de la plage et le pont de _Staten Island._

-Si la magie était un art, les sorciers seraient de grands artistes ! Ris-je.

-Je croyais que c'était une science ? Enfin, Jace et Alec en parlent ainsi. Me rétorqua mon amie.

-On s'en fout, c'est tellement bien ! Et puis Magnus réussi de merveilleux cocktails, ce n'est pas un art ça ?

-Je ne pense pas..puis il a failli nous tuer avec ses boissons l'autre soir.. grinça t-elle entre ses dents.

-Petite nature. Quand on aura plus de temps, on retournera au pandémonium.

-Oh tu sais..

Nous traversâmes le portail et atterrîmes sur la place. Si la plaine entourant la citadelle ne semblait pas touchée par la météo -hormis les vapeurs d'eau- ici les bourrasque de vent nous firent tanguer.

-J'ai l'impression que l'orage a empiré depuis notre départ ! Me hurla Clary qui pointait un endroit bien précis avec son index. Je levai le nez et retins mes cheveux décoiffés obstruant ma vue afin de me rendre compte que le concentré de nuages et d'éclairs se trouvait plus au nord de Brooklyn.

-Enfin vous voilà !

Pensant que nous trouverions derrière nous le sorcier qui devait nous rouvrir notre portail, nous fîmes face à un homme portant des runes angéliques tenant par les cheveux la tête du sorcier détachée de son corps gisant dans son propre sang. Clary resta sous le choque tandis qu'une furieuse tension m'emporta.

-Clary, ton papa demande à te voir. Lança l'homme d'un sourire malsain.

Le bracelet autour de mon poignet glissa le long de ma main et prit la forme de mon fidèle fouet. Mon collier détecteur de démon ne réagissait pas, cela voulait dire qu'à part cet attardé dont les paroles et le cercle rouge dans son cou prouvait qu'il était un allié de Valentin, il n'y avait personne.

-Isabelle attention !

Mais je vis déjà l'homme se ruer vers moi. Mon fouet claqua contre le sable et d'un geste j'en fis jaillir dans ses yeux.

-Ah ! Petite garce .. ! Persifla t-il en tombant à genoux.

Clary lui asséna un coup de genoux dans la mâchoire.

-On dit « madame »!

Un sourire fier s'étira sur mes lèvres alors que je fis valser l'homme en entourant mon fouet autour de sa taille. Je fis onduler mon arme qui relâcha sa proie en pleine envole. Il s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin et nous pûmes voir à son cou contorsionné qu'il s'était brisé la nuque. Soudain, un immense jet d'eau s'extirpa de la mer comme si l'on avait lancé une bombe dans l'eau. Mon collier se mit à réagir.

-Clary !

Alors qu'elle se détournait, un démon à la peau nue et noire comme le pétrole agrippa Clary par le bras et la traîna le long de la plage en lui faisant manger le sable sur une bonne longueur. D'un geste concis je changeai mon fouet en bâton dont la tête du serpent me servait de lance. J'activai ma rune de force et jeta mon arme en plein dans la tête du démon qui resta embroché contre le sable avant de partir en cendre et retourner là d'où il venait.

J'aidai mon amie à se relever. Son visage et son bras avaient été griffés. D'un coup d'œil sur l'horizon, je compris qu'il avait tenté l'emmener vers les quais de l' _East River_.

-Je sais où se trouve Valentin.. dis-je à mi-voix. Clary fronça les sourcils et observa alors dans la même direction que moi.

-Mais les tableaux de recherches n'affichaient rien !

-Nous avons été trop naïfs Clary, depuis le début il se joue de nous ! Il n'a jamais bougé de l' _East River_ ! Ce démon.. (je regardai l'endroit où la bête mourut) Valentin lui a sûrement demandé d'aller te chercher. Ils ont dû nous surveiller depuis le début et ont attendu notre retour pour agir.

Notre attention se porta vers le corps démantelé du sorcier envoyé par l'Enclave.

-On doit retourner à l'institut. Me dit-elle.

J'opinai, une folle détermination d'en finir me transporta. _Seulement, quelque chose me turlupine.._ Récupérant mon arme je me demandai comment ce démon avait-il pu sortir alors que, malgré l'orage et le ciel sombre, j'étais certaine qu'il ne faisait pas nuit. De retour à l'institut, Clary et sa mère s'étreignirent un moment pour sa rassurer. Contente de les voir enfin réconciliées, j'enviai un peu leur relation. Même si Jocelyne n'avait pas toujours agis pour le mieux, elle n'avait jamais cessé penser à sa fille. _Il y a des jours ou j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister pour ma mère.._ Secouant la tête, je chassai ces futiles pensées de mon esprit et me ruai vers Magnus que je surpris à traîner ici.

-Aldertree s'est finalement déridé ?

Mais son air grave et son faux sourire me confirmèrent qu'il n'allait toujours pas mieux.

-Vous êtes enfin rentrées ? Mais.. Les sourcils froncés il m'inspecta de la tête aux pieds. Tu es couverte de sable ! J'ignorai que les Sœurs de Fer avait une plage..

-J'aurai préféré. Mais Valentin n'est toujours pas décidé à laisser ses enfants tranquilles, il nous a envoyé un de ses sbires en plus d'un démon pour enlever Clary. Le sorcier qui était avec nous est mort lui aussi.

-Lui aussi ? Ne me dis pas que Cla-

-Je n'aurai pas la même tête, non ! Clary va bien elle est avec sa mère. Mais le démon et l'autre type eux en revanche..

Il pouffa et passa une main dans mes cheveux emmêlés par le vent. Son visage à lui semblait bien pâle malgré sa peau hâlée. Ses yeux verts accentuait son côté terrestre. Malgré sa jeunesse éternelle, son regard semblait marqué par les années. Le manque de paillette et les cernes sous ses yeux le rendait pourtant plus vulnérable et sincèrement morose. S'il se cachait derrière ses paillettes, alors je préférai son masque à la véritable tristesse qui marquait son jeune visage.

-Mon frère ne se laissera pas faire, Magnus.

Il m'adressa un simple hochement de tête puis nous fûmes interrompus par Lydia dont l'évidente inquiétude déformait les traits de son visage. Au même moment, l'alerte retentit dans toute l'institut dont les murs reflétaient le rouge ardent de la sirène.

-Jace se comporte étrangement Magnus, on craint que ce soit à cause d'Alec..

Nous la suivîmes d'un pas pressé en déambulant dans les couloirs mais une fois dans le bureau d'Aldertree -dont ce dernier tentait de calmer Jace qui se tordait dans tous les sens- nous les rejoignîmes en courant.

-Q-que se passe t-il ?! Paniquai-je.

-Aucune idée, il s'est soudainement plaint d'étranges douleurs mais je ne vois aucune blessure sur lui !

-Hé, appela doucement Magnus, Jace ! Allez, regarde-moi !

-Ah- ! Jace se tenait l'abdomen avec virulence tout en froissant son vêtement sous sa poigne. Derrière nous arrivèrent ma mère et Michaël, certainement alertés par les cris. Je me demandai brièvement ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble.

-Pourquoi l'alerte sonne t-elle ?! S'impatienta Aldertree qui nous laissa nous occuper de Jace après avoir quitté son office.

-Isabelle ? Depuis quand êtes vous revenues ? Qu'a donc Jace ?

Sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le bon moment, j'appréciai tout de même que ma mère remarque mon retour à l'institut. Gentiment, je lui dis que nous verrions plus tard pour la Citadelle.

-Occupons-nous de Jace..

-Laissez-moi faire. Intervint l'archange qui souleva le haut de mon frère adoptif avant de presser la paume de sa main contre la rune _parabataï_ qui scintillait drôlement fort. Ce phénomène était assez inhabituel. Même ma mère ne sut apporter d'explication. La main se mit à luire et émettre une chaleur que nous parvînmes tous à ressentir. Quelques secondes après, Jace cessa de convulser et sa douleur sembla apaiser. Pantelant, son regard affolé balaya la pièce avant de se relever, aidé par Magnus et Michaël.

-La douleur est réapparue... Pourquoi ? Une pointe d'incompréhension fit trembler sa voix. Contre tout attente, ce fut Lydia qui répondit.

-Tu avais déjà ressenti une douleur au moment ou Alec a disparu, n'est-ce pas ? Si le charme bloquant sa présence vient de se briser alors les douleurs qui viennent de te traverser sont celles de ton _parabataï_.

-Ce qu'elle dit est vrai, j'ai simplement apaisé ton mal pour que tu puisses te concentrer sur ton lien avec ton frère plutôt que sur sa douleur.. Ajouta le roux.

Blanc comme un linge, Jace passa une main sur son front en sueur. En retrait, Magnus semblait fixer le sol d'un air songeur. Je me demandai sincèrement ce qui pouvait bien se tramer dans son esprit. _Nous allons fortement avoir besoin de lui dans cette mission, il va devoir se ressaisir et vite.._

Soudain, un chasseur d'ombre se précipita à notre rencontre pour nous informer qu'une réunion improvisée se déroulerait dans cinq minutes et nous avions pour ordre d'être tous présents (y compris Michaël et Magnus dont le soutien avait été demandé) et de tous nous retrouver dans le hall.

Nous partîmes les premiers tandis que les deux hommes aux nombreux siècles d'existences s'échangèrent quelques mots à voix basse.

* * *

Il n'était plus question d'attendre que les événements se passent, suite à leur rapide réunion, des équipes avaient été envoyées sur le terrain afin de secourir les Terrestres et les créatures obscures attaquées par celles que Valentin avait empoisonné avec son sérum. Il les contrôlait grâce à la coupe mortelle, maintenant que ces créatures n'avaient plus de contrôle sur leur propre esprit.

Jocelyne, ne voulant pas laisser sa fille y aller sans elle, se porta volontaire mais Aldertree resta catégorique sur le fait qu'elle devait toujours retourner à Idris et que son délais serait bientôt terminé. Elle vit donc sa fille partir au combat aux côtés de Jace, Isabelle, Lydia, Magnus et Michaël. Bien que les deux derniers ne soient pas des chasseurs d'ombre, ils n'attendirent aucune demande de personne pour sortir les premiers de la cathédrale et stopper les créatures atteintes de folie. L'orage ne cessait de gronder, le vent transportait leurs cheveux et leurs vêtements gênant par moment leurs mouvements.

-Notre objectif est de rejoindre l'usine désaffectée ! S'écrié Jace pour se faire entendre.

-On le sait, mais il faudrait déjà qu'on se débarrasse de ceux qui nous barrent le chemin ! Rétorqua Clary qui montra du doigt un alignement de chasseurs d'ombre et de créatures obscures.

-Valentin a réservé un comité d'accueil pour venir nous chercher ! Sourit Isabelle qui fit claquer son fouet dans l'air.

Depuis sa position, Magnus reconnut certains sorciers avec qui il avait eu l'habitude de faire des affaires et d'autres qui n'étaient arrivés dans son clan que depuis quelques mois. En tant que Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn il avait à sa charge tous les sorciers de cet agglomération. _Pourtant je me suis montré négligeant envers eux.._ Il pensa à Alec qu'il avait laissé dans l'entrepôt. Sa mâchoire se crispa tant il serra les dents. _Et pas qu'envers eux.._

Les membres du cercles attaquèrent les premiers, accompagnés des loups garous dont leur physique prouvait que leur transformation n'était pas aboutie. Leurs veines noires pulsaient et traversaient leurs membres, provoquant quelques spams qui semblaient être douloureux à supporter. Un hurlement bien distinct surpris tous les combattants qui levèrent la tête vers des ombres qui défilaient sur les murs comme un spectacle d'ombres chinoises. D'énormes loups se postèrent devant le petit groupe qui ne sut comment réagir.

-Ils sont avec nous ceux là ? Demanda Lydia, toujours sur sa garde.

-Luke ! S'enjoua le rousse qui reconnut le pelage de l'alpha. Le loup lui adressa un regard et d'un air entendu, Clary se tint à ses côtés.

-Wah, il a ramené du monde avec lui ! Fit Jace qui ne dénombrait plus les loups de la meute de Luke. Tous sous leur forme lupine, ils grognèrent à l'encontre des sbires de Valentin et les créatures obscures qui avaient décidé de le suivre.

Les loups se ruèrent sur leurs ennemis suivit de près par les autres qui faisaient scintiller leurs armes hormis Magnus et Michaël qui usaient de leur magie. Des flammes noires striées d'oranges parfois confondus avec le feu de Michaël n'épargnèrent aucun adversaires. Les vampires plus en retrait s'en prirent à l'Archange qui les réduisit en cendre.

-C'est pareil avec le démon de tout à l'heure, lança Isabelle, pourquoi les vampires peuvent-ils sortirent à cette heure-ci ?!

-L'orage à un aspect infernal qui bloque les rayons du soleil ! Rétorqua le roux : Malheureusement pour moi.. renchérit-il pour lui-même.

En effet, la magie de Magnus et Catarina avait guérit les plus importantes de ses blessures mais son apparence terrestre était encore bien affaiblie. Il avait tant souhaité pouvoir se régénérer grâce aux rayons du soleil. Magnus le remarqua et tenta de soutenir au mieux Michaël. Parmi le groupe de vampires complètement aliénés par les injections de Valentin, il reconnut un membre du clan de Raphaël. _Ne me dites pas qu'ils l'ont aussi rejoins ?!_

-Où est Raphaël ?! Hurla t-il au vampire. Mais ce dernier n'était plus à même de penser ni même parler. Il se jeta sur le sorcier qui eut l'amère choix de le tuer ou se laisser tuer. Les cendres du vampire s'en allèrent au vent. _Merde._

Se recentrant sur le combat il se fraya un chemin parmi les sbires de Valentin tombant à terre sous les coups des autres qui ne furent pas mécontents de l'aide apportée par la meute de Luke. Une fois les alentours dégagées et vides ils soufflèrent un instant pour se tracer mutuellement des _iratze_ excepté pour Magnus, Michaël et Luke et sa meute qui se soignèrent partiellement grâce à leurs sang de démon pour les uns et son sang angélique pour l'autre.

-Clary ! Appela soudainement Magnus : Simon nous a bien dit qu'il était revenu à l'hôtel Dumort ?

Perplexe, la rousse répondit :

-O-oui. Enfin, la dernière fois que je l'ai eu au téléphone il m'a assuré être chez Raphaël.

-Dans son appartement ?

-Je crois oui..il était assez bizarre. Apparemment Raphaël n'était pas chez lui.

Faisant mine de regarder le sol, Magnus se mit à réfléchir sur les raisons qui auraient pu pousser Raphaël à laisser Simon seul chez lui.

-J'ai aussi reconnu le vampire du clan de Raphaël. Intervint Luke qui venait de reprendre forme humaine.

-Tu l'as donc vu.. Souffla le sorcier. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu les pousser à rejoindre Valentin, j'espère seulement que Raphaël n'a pa-

-C'est là que tu fais fausse route. L'interrompit le loup, Camille est derrière tout ça. Ces dernières semaines, ma meute et moi avons eu des échos peu ragoutants à son sujet. Secouant la tête d'incompréhension, il attendit la suite comme les autres.

-Paraîtrait qu'elle en a après la coupe mortelle et qu'elle n'a pas hésité à forcer d'autres clans à se livrer à Valentin.

-Oh non.. soupira Magnus accablé par la nouvelle.

-Il semblerait que le clan Dumort ne soit pas épargné.

 _Oh, mais Camille pourquoi ?_ Se demanda intérieurement le sorcier qui s'éloigna du groupe. Quant à Michaël, il s'impatientait quelque peu.

-Nous n'avons plus le temps de discuter. Je pars devant, continuez à traîner mais sans moi !

Sur ces dernières paroles, il fit mine de partir mais Isabelle le retint par le poignet.

-Attend, on va se séparer. Magnus va nous ouvrir un portail.

-Je ne sais pas où se trouve cette fichue raffinerie ! Pesta le sorcier. Pourquoi croyez-vous que je n'ai pas ouvert de portail avant ce massacre ! (il balaya les rues d'un geste de la main) Isabelle fut surprise par la véhémence qu'usa son aîné. Lui-même s'en voulut, et préféra s'effacer à nouveau.

Alors que tous étaient perdus, le portail de Clary sonna.

-C'est Simon !

-Décroche, il saura peut-être où se trouve Raphaël fit Luke.

C'était rare que Simon appelle son amie en vidéo conférence. Pour dire..ce fut le visage de Valentin qui apparut à l'écran.

-V-Valentin.. ?

-Ma chère fille, je vois que mes recrues n'ont pas été à la hauteur. Et tant mieux dans un sens, car je souhaiterai vraiment te savoir en vie mais à mes côtés.

-Où est Simon ! Pourquoi utilises-tu son portable ?!

Tous se mirent autour de l'écran, y compris Michaël toujours maintenu par Isabelle.

-Toi.. grogna soudainement Valentin. C'est de ta faute si mes plans sont retardés.

Tous comprirent qu'il ne s'adressait plus à Clary mais bel et bien à Michaël qui prit l'appareil entre ses mains.

-Vous êtes celui qui a invoqué le Griffon, n'est-ce pas ?

-Toi et Magnus Bane m'avait mis de sacrés bâtons dans les roux, heureusement que le rituel prend forme, je n'aurai bientôt plus à me soucier de vous.

-Ne touchez pas à Ithuriel.. !

Un rire extatique éclata à travers le téléphone. Jace reconnut sans peine la folie de l'homme se faisant appeler son père jaillir de ce rire.

-Alors je ne m'étais pas trompé, tu n'es pas un sorcier mais bien un autre ange ! Haha ! Le problème vois-tu, c'est que tu t'es trompé de camp. Je vous aide vous, les êtres célestes à vous débarrasser des créatures obscures qui pullulent et souillent notre Terre. Ne me blâme pas pour ma grande aspiration à la justice !

-Où est Simon ?! Hurla Clary.

Valentin haussa des sourcils faussement étonnés et tourna l'écran du téléphone vers le meilleur ami de Clary toujours prisonnier de sa cage.

-Je te veux à mes côtés Clarissa, tu as dû comprendre ce qu'il adviendrait de ce jeune homme si tu ne te montrait pas dans les plus brefs délais.

Et la communication s'interrompit net.

-Simon !

Levant les bras au ciel et s'arrachant les cheveux en les agrippant par leur racines, elle tourna sur elle même en essayant de comprendre ce qu'attendait Valentin de Simon. Le bruit des épées fendant l'air et les cris d'agonies se firent entendre quelques mètres plus loin.

-Laissons les troupes s'en charger, notre mission principale et d'arrêter Valentin. Lança Lydia avant de se mettre à courir en direction des quais. Bien vite, tous l'imitèrent ainsi que Luke et sa meute.

Du côté de l'institut, Maryse et Aldertree surveillaient les panneaux de contrôles et informaient par signal téléphoniques les recoins bondés de créatures obscures attaquant la population.

-Jocelyne, que se passe t-il dans la zone B5 ? Les troupes l'ont-ils atteint ?

Mais aucune réponse ne parvint à Maryse. Aldertree se détourna en même temps qu'elle et tous deux remarquèrent alors la disparition de Jocelyne.

 **Alec**

Entre mes lèvres tremblantes je voyais la chaleur de mon corps s'échapper en petits nuages de buée. J'aurai tant voulu user de ma stèle pour me tracer une rune qui me réchaufferait. Mais brisée comme elle était, elle ne me servirait à rien. Même mon aura angélique était trop faible, je ne parvenais plus à la concentrer dans mes doigts. Je peinai à garder mes yeux ouverts, mais je ne devais en rien me laisser aller. _Sinon ce sera la fin.._ Je déglutissais douloureusement, le froid avait sûrement éraillée ma gorge. Je pensai alors aux multiples potions que Magnus était capable de concocter pour des soins. Même si elles étaient le plus souvent amères, leur efficacité restait indéniable. Souriant bêtement, je sentis mes yeux me picoter.

-C'est pas le moment..Dis-je faiblement.

 _Magnus.._ Soudain, un gargouillis attira mon attention vers le corps inanimé de Camille. Du moins, je le pensai inanimé. Je fis un effort monstrueux pour parvenir à me mettre sur le ventre et ramper jusqu'à elle. Ma main brisée et mon abdomen toujours ouvert part une plaie, je laissai sur mon passage une traînée de sang qui souilla un peu plus mon pantalon en lambeaux et trempé.

-Camille..

Un grognement me répondit. Je pris appui sur mes coudes et passa mon visage par dessus le sien caché par ses longs cheveux baignant également dans le sang. Sa robe ocre prit une vilaine couleur marronné et rougeâtre à l'épicentre de sa blessure. Je pris une de ses mains dans la mienne -l'unique valide- et la serra.

-Si tu m'entends, sers moi la main également..Haletai-je épuisé.

Elle ne réagit pas aussitôt, mais une fois qu'elle serra ma main je me surpris à être transporter par un sentiment de soulagement. Je la vis renifler ma main tâchée de sang et lui frottai contre ses lèvres.

-Allez..Dis-je doucement pour l'inciter à boire. J'avais la trouille, je ne pouvais le nier. Parmi toutes les créatures obscures, les vampires étaient celles que j'appréciai le moins. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir.

 _Cela serait trop dur pour lui.._

-Camille..bois-le. Bois mon sang.

Je frottai toujours mes doigts contre ses lèvres et alors qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour faire sortir ses canines je l'entendis lâcher un dernier soupire avant de tomber en poussière.

-N-non ! Camille.. Je tentai de rassembler les cendres dans mes bras tremblants.

 _N'abandonne pas Magnus.._

Peut-être ne l'avais-je pas porté dans mon cœur..Mais je l'aimai lui. Il l'avait aimé elle..Et pour cette unique raison j'avais voulu qu'elle vive encore.

-Pour lui.. tu aurais dû le faire pour lui.. Pleurai-je en m'allongeant sur le tas de cendre. La fatigue me rendait vulnérable et je n'aimai pas cela. _Arriverai-je un jour à sauver quelqu'un ?_

 _-_ Nephilim..tu parles. Pestai-je contre moi-même.

 _Non..ce n'est pas toi ça._ Ravalant mes larmes je serrai le poing et forçai sur mes jambes afin de me relever. Une main contre ma blessure pour faire pression sur l'hémorragie, je fixai la porte vers laquelle je me dirigeai. A l'extérieur de la salle où je me trouvai, j'entendis un fort raffut rempli de rage. _Ils se battent ?_

 _-_ Gabriel..est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Mais son silence me fit craindre que son esprit était trop épuisé. Il ne subissait peut-être pas la douleur physique, mais mon aura était bien trop faible pour le maintenir éveiller en moi. _Et mon dos qui me fait un mal de chien.._ Traînant littéralement ma carcasse je me laissai choir contre la porte afin de reprendre mon souffle. Fermée, je sentis un élan de colère que j'extériorisai en poussant contre le battant. Je serrai les dents et usai de mes deux mains pour pousser. Une giclée de sang tapissa la porte. Ma plaie ne supportait pas la pression mais je ne pouvais pas rester ici. _Puis il y a Eliott._

-Ouvre-toi.. ! Putain de porte..ah- !

Presque désespéré je cognai mon front et poussai également avec ma tête. Mon pied manqua glisser dans la flaque de sang mais je me rattrapai et poussa avec mon épaule. J'entendis enfin cet affreux grincement envers qui j'eus dorénavant envie de faire des louanges. Une fois ouverte, mon corps se balança et avança de quelques pas tout seul, relâchant alors la pression.

-Enfin dehors.. Soupirai-je avant de me sentir lourd et vidé. Le noir absolu envahit mon esprit.

* * *

-Ce doit-être ça ! Indiqua Isabelle en montrant une raffinerie de sucre abandonnée où était inscrit _Domino's sugar_ sur le devant du complexe fait de briques rouges. Une tour s'élevait sur le côté, là où les éclairs se concentraient.

-L'ange doit être là haut ! Fit Jace : Valentin ne vas pas tarder à activer l'épée on doit se dépêcher.

-On doit se séparer, l'usine est grande et nous devons nous occuper des prisonniers. Fit Luke pensant à Simon. Un topo plus détaillé de la situation lui avait été fait en cours de route, au sujet de l'épée mortelle. Un grognement mécontent le mit en colère : Maïa tu feras ce que je t'ordonne !

La louve rabattit ses oreilles en arrière et se mit à l'écart. Un autre loup lui donna un coup de museau affectif.

-Luke a raison.. intervint Magnus alors resté jusque là silencieux : Occupez-vous de Valentin. Je dois retrouver Alexander. Il échangea un regard complice avec Michaël qui hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

-Je viens aussi. Lâcha Lydia qui ne semblait guère d'humeur à se faire contredire. Magnus se dérida un peu et étira sourire en coin avant de prendre la tête de leur trio. Clary et Jace s'étaient mis d'accord pour se diriger vers la tour. Quant à Isabelle, elle se sentait d'humeur à secourir une nouvelle fois Simon, accompagné de Luke et sa meute.

Michaël tenta de sortir à nouveau ses ailes pour l'aider au combat mais il ne semblait plus à même de les invoquer.

-Cela t'use t-il autant d'énergie ? Questionna Lydia.

-Nous devons constamment les nourrir. Si notre énergie est faible, le nombre d'invocation est limité. J'ai usé mon aura pour rien tout à l'heure, mais si vous aviez été plus à même de m'écouter rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

-C'est Aldertree le fautif, pas les autres. Objecta Magnus qui usait de sa magie pour en déceler une autre : Il est là..Je ressens sa magie.

-Tu parles du sorcier que vous traquez depuis des jours ? L'Archange fit mine de détailler les lieux puis traversa -suivi des autres- l'entrée autrefois réservée aux techniciens des machines, qui n'existaient plus aujourd'hui.

-Je ne le sens pas expressément proche de nous..mais il rôde.

Ils s'aventurèrent plus loin dans les couloirs et n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de descendre un escalier. L'électricité ne semblait pas fonctionner, bien plus qu'à cause de l'orage, plus rien n'alimentait le générateur. Magnus fit apparaître des flammes bleues le long du mur de droite telles de petites torches. Cela rappela à Lydia le nom de famille d'Alec. _Peut-être que cela nous guidera directement jusqu'à lui._ Même si ce n'était qu'un petit rapprochement avec lui, elle voulait croire en ces petites torches bleues formées par la magie d'un homme amoureux du Lightwood.

Atteignant enfin la dernière marche, une vent violent et emplie par une étrange magie éteignit les flammes de Magnus. Seuls des éclats argentés et dorés étincelèrent grâce aux autres flammes sombres et orangées qui ne semblaient pas être là pour diffuser une réconfortante lumière. La personne au milieu de la pièce ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer ou bien ne pouvait pas bouger, car outre le fait de respirer bruyamment et de façon saccadée comme si elle était mal, cette personne ne fit rien.

-C'est lui.. Prévins le demi-démon à mi-vois. C'est le sorcier prénommé Eliott.

-Montre-toi ! Fit Lydia en baptisant son épée, _Ephodiel._

-L'Ange protecteur du sceau de l'épouse du Christ.. Souleva Michaël qui fit luire son corps d'une dangereuse aura orangée.

-On se demande bien qui est le Christ, ironisa Magnus. Enfin..Y a t-il un Ange pour les fautes regrettées ?

-Eh bien pour les pécheurs, ce sont les Anges déchus qui s'en occupent.. mais si regrets il y a alors je pense que _Sachael_ correspondrait mais je crains qu'il concorde avec ton ressenti.

Magnus leva la tête avec dédain, sans quitter des yeux le sorcier toujours dans la pénombre. _De toutes façons, les Anges ne pourront jamais rien pour moi.._

-Laissez-moi. _._ Entendirent-ils de la part de l'être tapi dans le noir. Une autre bourrasque de magie les repoussa en arrière. Magnus n'hésita plus à lancer une attaque mais l'autre sorcier se protégea grâce à un champ de force. Les éclats de flammes entre les deux illuminèrent un court instant le visage du sorcier dont tous reconnurent les traits décrits par Jace. Des cheveux brillants, tirant sur l'or et l'argent et une apparence plutôt jeune.

-Eliott..c'est bien ton nom ? Demanda Lydia qui se déplaçait avec prudence vers lui. Si tu décides de te rendre, alors nous ne ferons rien contre toi.

-Recule. Intervint Michaël. Je ressens les mêmes ténèbres que celles qui entouraient toutes ces créatures obscures que nous avons anéanti.

-C'est étrange.. Jace m'a affirmé qu'il n'avait pourtant pas servi de cobaye aux expérimentations de Valentin.

-Il faut croire qu'il a fini comme les autres..

Tant qu'Eliott ne bougeait pas, personne n'osa attaquer. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où un proche grognement se fit entendre que les trois comprirent qu'un loup les avait suivi. Ils se retournèrent à temps car la femme à la transformation inachevée se rua sur eux en prenant d'abord pour cible Michaël, le plus proche des escaliers. Ses flammes brûlèrent le bras droit informe de la lycanthrope qui hurla subitement. Une meute de quatre autres loups débarqua au sous sol et la magie des deux hommes se mêlèrent aux éclats laiteux de la lame séraphique de Lydia. Grâce aux jeux de lumières que reflétaient les murs, la blonde surprit Eliott marcher en titubant et en se tenant douloureusement la tête en direction d'un couloir caché au fond de la salle.

-Reste-là ! S'écria t-elle avant de trancher la gorge à un loup. Magnus, le sorcier s'en va !

-Merde...pesta t-il

-Vas-y, lança l'Archange, avec Lydia on se charge du reste.

Il lança un coup d'œil à la blonde qui opina d'un air déterminé. Magnus se retira alors et poursuivit Eliott. Les deux autres se collèrent dos à dos et furent à nouveau assaillit par d'autres loups accompagnés cette-fois ci de fées aux apparences cauchemardesque. Les injections augmentaient bien leur force et leur constitution, la preuve, les loups qu'ils pensaient définitivement à terre parvinrent à se relever. Leur sang n'avait plus une couleur qu'ils connaissaient, mais ressemblait à un miasme poisseux qui dégoûtât le roux qui se souvint encore au combien avoir un tel poison en soi était douloureux.

-Ce Valentin..avec quoi faisait-il ses expériences ?

-Il utilisait d'abord le sang des fées parce qu'ils étaient mi-ange, mi-démon..Mais d'après les dires de Jace, il sacrifiait également des démons et des jeunes créatures obscures dont le sang n'était pas encore affiné.

-Du sang de démon, brute.

Autour d'eux, les créatures se jetèrent sur eux avec rage et une évidente folie dans leurs regards et leurs gestes.

-Que le Très Haut ait pitié de vous. Ce tout ce que vous pourrez obtenir en cet instant..

L'orage gronda et la foudre tomba près de l'usine.

* * *

Après avoir laissé sur leur passage des monceaux de cendres -restes des démons mineurs qu'avait invoqués Valentin-, Isabelle et Luke et sa meute défoncèrent une énième porte qui débouchait sur un immense hangar. En son centre, une large plate-forme surélevait des cages où les créatures obscures enlevées par le Cercle crachaient toujours aussi bruyamment leur venin à l'encontre de Valentin. D'autres noms semblaient également maudits, tel que celui de Camille, Eliott ou encore Jonathan mais là encore, Isabelle sentit son cœur se briser en se disant que son frère adoptif n'y était pour rien.

-Ceux là ne semblent pas avoir été touchés par les injections. On doit les faire partir d'ici.

-Isabelle, Luke !

Les deux se retournèrent ainsi que les loups de Luke et furent surpris de trouver Jace et Clary accourir vers eux.

-Que faites-vous ici ? S'écria Luke. Je pensai que nous étions d'accord, vous devez vous occuper de Valentin !

-Impossible d'atteindre la tour, nous retombons toujours au même point, c'est à dire, l'entrée principale de l'entrepôt par où vous êtes entré tous les deux ! Expliqua Clary semblant désabusée.

-Où est Simon ? S'enquit Jace en faisant mine de balayer l'intérieur du hangar d'un rapide coup d'œil.

-Ouvrons toutes ses cages et nous le trouverons bien.

Sans perdre plus de temps, ils slalomèrent entre les cages après avoir gravit le petit escalier qui menait à l'estrade. Aucune cellule, sans aucune exception, n'arrivait à s'ouvrir. Le calme revint peu à peu dans le hangar, les créatures prisonnières comprirent qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour leur faire du mal, mais bien pour leur venir en aide. Quelques prisonniers, notamment les fées et les sorciers, usèrent du peu de force qui leur restait pour aider nos chasseurs d'ombre à ouvrir les cages mais rien à faire. Un charme les maintenait solidement scellées. Tous se regroupèrent afin de trouver un éventuel moyen d'aider ces créatures. La seule que ne cessa pas d'user de sa stèle fut Clary qui semblait absorbée dans ce qu'elle griffonnait sur les barreaux d'une des cages d'un enfant sorcier.

-Clary ? Appela Luke qui s'approcha accompagné d'Alarick. Qu'est-ce que tu-

Un cliquetis fit hausser d'étonnement les sourcils de la rousse qui poussa ensuite un cri de joie lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la cage s'ouvrit enfin. Alarick -sous sa forme de loup- attira le sorcier et l'aida à sortir de la cage. Personne ne cacha son air ahuri quand bien même une lueur d'admiration se lut dans leur regard. Reprenant constance, la rousse prit en photo les marques gravées avec sa stèle et envoya les photos à Jace et Isabelle.

-Je n'ai pas encore bien compris comment cela fonctionnait..mais j'arrive à dessiner des runes qui réagissent à ma volonté.

-Hein ? Tu veux dire, comme la formule « Sésame ouvre-toi » ? Interrogea Jace.

-Peut-être, je ne peux pas trop expliquer. J'ai simplement pensé à créer une « ouverture » et cette rune m'est apparue.

C'était avec un sourire radieux qu'Isabelle écouta son amie rousse. Elle était si fière de la sentir si concernée, et il avait été temps pour Clary de l'être. Maintenant elle le savait, Clary commençait à déposer cartes sur table et son premier jeu était déjà excellent. Les cages furent nombreuses mais à eux trois ils parvinrent à libérer les créatures obscures prises en charge par Luke. Parmi elles, ils trouvèrent Raphaël, mal en point, affamé mais surtout blessé. Isabelle l'aida à marcher jusqu'à Luke qui le déposa ensuite au sol, le dos soutenu par un mur.

-Magnus sera content d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas là de son plein gré. Souligna Clary qui retourna vers l'estrade dans l'espoir de trouver une dernière cage. Mais elles étaient dorénavant toutes vides. Derrière elle, Jace la contemplait de dos et semblait percevoir quelques tremblements au niveau de ses épaules. Simon restait introuvable. Soudain, ils ressentirent d'étranges vibrations sous leurs pieds. Un bruit ressemblant à une explosion fut étouffée par le lointain de sa provenance.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ?!

-Aucune idée, espérons juste que Valentin n'ait toujours pas activé l'épée mortelle. S'enquit Isabelle qui sortit en trombe du hangar. Les autres la suivirent rapidement hormis quelques loups qui restèrent auprès des créatures obscures désorientées par leur (pour certaines créatures) longue captivité.

De retour au cœur du hall principal, un nuage de poussière et de ciment obstruait leur vue. Mais Luke cru apercevoir une silhouette familière.

-Jocelyne, attends ! Se transformant en loup il disparut dans le nuage de poussière laissant derrière lui Maïa et Alarick qui ne supportaient pas l'odeur de la fumée.

-Quoi, ma mère ? Manqua s'étrangler Clary.

-Ne devait-elle pas rester à l'institut ?

-Il semblerait que sa fille tienne d'elle pour ce qui est d'en faire qu'à sa tête. Souleva Jace avant de partir à la poursuite de Luke.

Ce fut bien Jocelyne que repéra Luke. En tenue de chasseuse d'ombre, elle gravissait les indénombrables marches qui menaient en haut de la tour. Valentin se tenait en face de l'Ange Ithuriel lorsqu'elle atteignit le toit.

-Tu n'as pas essayé de traverser les charmes.

-J'aime me frayer mes propres chemins, tu le sais. Dit-elle en faisant scintiller deux larmes séraphiques dans chacune de ses mains.

-Et je crois que notre fille fera bientôt comme toi.

-Il est temps pour elle qu'elle suive la route qu'elle désire prendre. Peut-être même devra t-elle la tracer de ses mains.

-Pourtant je souhaiterai tant qu'elle soit à mes côtés..(il se tourna d'un air las) Tu l'as bien fait pendant de longues années, pourquoi ne le referais-tu pas une fois encore, Jocelyne ?

Les cheveux s'ébouriffant devant son visage, les éclairs formant des jeux d'ombres et de lumières sur son visage, Jocelyne arborait un air plus triste qu'en colère. Elle secoua la tête.

-Je vois. Dit-il en sortant l'épée mortelle d'un fourreau de fortune fait de draps déchirés qui furent emportés par l'orage.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à planter l'épée dans le cœur de l'Ange qui versait silencieusement des larmes, Jocelyne jeta sa première épée qui s'enfonça dans la cuisse de Valentin. Lâchant un râle, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et sacrifia l'Ange Ithuriel qui fut aussitôt foudroyé par un flash de lumière. Ses ailes sales et ensanglantées, ne ressemblant plus à ce qu'elles auraient du être, s'étendirent une dernière fois avant qu'elles n'éclatent en un millier de plumes sur lesquelles un œil avait été gravé avec du feu. Un chant qui parvint comme une lamentation fit trembler le ciel comme la terre.

Dans les sous sols, Michaël fondit en larmes et brilla d'une ardente lumière qui réduit en cendre ses ennemies. Dans ses bras reposait le corps de Lydia qui se mourrait tant elle fut blessée par les créatures obscures qui devinrent nombreuses et plus incontrôlables que jamais. Des sbires de Valentin, devant les retenir, avaient également rejoins le combat. Et alors qu'elle désirait faire diversion afin de permettre à l'Archange de rejoindre les autres, membres du cercle comme créatures obscures eurent raison d'elle bien qu'elle ne lâcha jamais sa lame séraphique qui scintillait toujours dans son poing.

-Ithuriel..pleurait Michaël. Pardonne-moi..

Son corps de terrestre n'abîma pas plus celui déjà meurtri de Lydia, malgré la magie et les flammes qu'il déployait afin de se débarrasser de ses assaillants. Haletant et couvert de blessures, ses cheveux roux sombres collants à son visage par la sueur et le sang, Michaël se tenait au milieu d'un véritable bain de sang. Les cris de ses ennemis enfin sous silence laissèrent entendre le dernier chant d'Ithuriel.

* * *

Les marches étroites et glissantes les faisaient déraper de temps à autres mais, hormis Jace qui suivit Maïa attirée par un son étrange, tous atteignirent le toit de la tour où Jocelyne et Valentin menaient une lutte sans merci.

Une autre explosion inquiéta Isabelle qui n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle de son frère aîné, Alec. Clary voulut se jeter dans la bataille mais Luke, toujours sous sa forme de loup s'interposa.

-Luke ! Non ! Hurla Jocelyne qui le vit sauter à la gorge de Valentin. Ce dernier, presque avec une certaine amertume planta un poignard dans les cotes du loup qui glapit de souffrance.

-C-Clary.. Fit soudainement Isabelle. La rousse se retourna, l'air totalement désemparé et suppliant. Depuis le haut de la tour, les filles remarquèrent alors Magnus aux prises avec un autre sorcier dont la rage ne semblait pas anodine.

-Isabelle, je t'en pris n'y va pas !

Mais la brune, le mors aux dents, décida de rejoindre le sorcier. Ou plutôt elle rebroussa chemin en espérant retrouver son frère, Alec. _Si Magnus est dehors en train de se battre, où est donc mon frère ?_ S'inquiéta t-elle bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Partir au combat, s'attendre à avoir des pertes, c'était leur quotidien à eux chasseurs d'ombre qu'ils étaient. Pourtant, sans êtres jumeaux, la complicité qu'avaient la brune avec le brun était sans faille. Jace avait beau être son _parabataï_ , Isabelle n'en restait pas moins sa petite sœur. Et tout ce que les convulsions précédemment calmées par l'Archange avaient assurées à Isabelle fut que son frère était en détresse. _Peut-être avons nous différentes priorités, mais notre but reste le même pour tous._

Sauver des vies.

Une fois revenue sur ses pas, une étrange vibration dans l'air lui fit dresser le poil. Son bracelet à nouveau en jouet, elle chercha du regard d'où cela pouvait-il provenir. Puis une ombre passa devant elle, mais avec une vivacité amplifié par sa détermination à protéger ceux qu'elle aimait de toutes les potentielles menaces, l'ombre tâta de son fouet qui vint s'enrouler autour de ce qui sembla à la brune être une jambe.

-Qui va là ?!

Elle reconnut vaguement la silhouette d'un homme mais ce dernier lui jeta sa cape qu'elle confondit avec l'homme lui-même. D'un coup de fouet elle le déchira en morceaux puis se retrouva seule. L'homme venait de disparaître. Néanmoins, des bruits de pas derrière elle l'obligea à rester sur ses gardes. Mais elle reconnut bien vite la voix de Michaël qui l'appelait faiblement.

-Michaël, je t'en prie dis-moi que tu as trouvé A- (elle retint un hoquet d'horreur) Oh par l'Ange, non..

Toujours dans ses bras, Michaël présenta le corps de Lydia dont les cheveux blonds virevoltaient légèrement autour de son visage par la brise qui traversait les nombreuses entrées de l'entrepôt. Sa tresse pourtant toujours si impeccable laissait s'échapper de grosses mèches qui collaient un peu contre sa peau ensanglantée et pleines de cendre.

-Elle a tenu son arme jusqu'au bout.. Murmura Michaël, la voix brisée.

Bien que ses yeux brûlèrent, Isabelle ne versa aucune larme. Pourtant son cœur se serra à s'en briser. Elle s'imaginait qu'elle serait le chagrin d'Alec lorsqu'il l'apprendrait..Malgré leur propre différent, elles avaient su se respecter mutuellement.

-Telle la brave chasseuse d'ombre qu'elle était.. Renchérit Isabelle qui passa ses doigts sur les yeux mi-clos de Lydia afin de la faire se reposer en paix. La lame tomba alors au sol dans un écho qui percuta bien plus que les murs de l'usine.

 **Magnus**

L'épée mortelle avait été activée, bien sûr que mon sang de démon l'avait ressenti. Quand bien même je me fichai de ce qui pouvait m'arriver, je n'avais toujours pas mis la main sur mon amant dont j'ignorai toujours s'il était mort ou vivant. La rune _parabataï_ de Jace confirmât qu'il était encore en vie au moment où nous étions arrivés ici, or cela faisait déjà de longues minutes que nous nous étions tous séparés. Mais je tenais le coupable en face de moi, il était hors de question pour moi de le laisser s'en tirer ainsi.

Contrairement à ce que m'avait dit Blondin, ce sorcier, s'il était bien Eliott (ses marques me l'affirmaient tout de même) avait été empoisonné lui aussi. Rendant sa magie bien plus incontrôlable pour lui et tout ce dont il était capable de faire était de la libérer par de surpuissantes ondes enflammées qui ne me laissaient guère sans séquelles. _Je connais ça.._ Le trop plein de puissance.. _Quand on est jeune, perdu.._ Cela nous détruit. _On veut s'en débarrasser, punir le monde de nous avoir fait ainsi.._

Une jambière de mon pantalon avait été brûlée jusqu'au genou. L'autre, fut déchirée au niveau de ma cuisse. Mon manteau s'en était allé en cendre et ma chemise était maintenant méconnaissable par le sang qu'elle avait imbibé. La blessure qui portait le plus préjudice, était celle au bras gauche dont les nerfs ne réagissaient plus du tout. Je jetai un coup d'œil, ma peau calcinée qui laissait à l'air libre mes muscles et mes os..Du moins, les parties encore ressemblantes, le reste avait l'apparence d'une chair broyée. Mon unique main droite me servait à la fois d'arme et de bouclier. Un sorcier dans un état tel que lui, né avec d'évidents atouts, ne serait pas facile à éliminer pourtant.

 _Il m'a séparé d'Alexander et pour ça je ne peux me résoudre à le laisser s'en tirer._

-De toutes manières si je ne le tue pas maintenant, c'est ce poison qui le fera..

Claquant des doigts, je fis apparaître un cercle de feu au dessus de mon adversaire qui contre-attaqua en essayant de refaire la même chose. Depuis le début je savais qu'il n'avait pas l'air de connaître beaucoup de sorts. Pourtant, quelques uns me prouvaient qu'il avait mis le nez dans le grimoire de Fell. Les images que Catarina m'envoya par la pensée me revinrent à l'esprit. _Ce n'est pas possible, il est mort depuis un mois.._

Bien que mal reproduit, son cercle n'en restait pas moins dangereux. Alors j'enserrai le mien autour des ses coudes et sa taille qui brûlèrent. Ses cheveux d'or et d'argent, hirsutes, scintillèrent drôlement avant qu'une étrange poudre n'éclate tout autour de moi.

Après que la fumée ne se soit dégagée, je le vis au sol, genoux à terre et essoufflé. Il vomit un liquide noir qui n'était pas sans rappeler le miasme qui nous torturât Michaël et moi. Me maintenant l'épaule gauche j'avançai vers lui en boitant un peu.

-C'est bientôt fini..je te le promet. Dis-je, enfin à sa hauteur.

Il faisait froid. Et après avoir activé l'épée mortelle, le ciel était revenu à la normal. Mais aucun soleil ne nous réchauffa. Non, juste un ciel blanc d'hiver au dessus de nos tête et un vent glacial couvrait notre peau. De la buée s'échappait d'entre mes lèvres, et alors que je m'apprêtai à lui porter le coup de grâce, une vive silhouette s'interposa entre nous et amena au loin le jeune sorcier. Atterré, je crus d'abord avoir affaire avec un hallucination due à la fatigue et à l'adrénaline.

-Cela suffit.. Il n'y est pour rien dans cette histoire, je t'en prie Magnus.

Je restai là, débout devant ce mirage qui enveloppa le corps d'Eliott dans une bulle blanche. _Une bulle de soin.._ Ensuite, il s'avança vers moi d'un pas calme.

-N-N'approche pas ! M'écriai-je en reculant. Sur la défensive, je lançai une onde de choc pour repousser l'image mais il l'a traversa avec aisance.

-Effronté, tu oses t'en prendre à celui qui t'a presque tout appris ?

-P-pars ! Reste loin de moi !

-Magnus..Tu n'as pas réagi ainsi lorsque je t'ai envoyé un mirage il y a un mois de cela. Tu avais le cœur brisé si je ne m'abuse.

-Un mirage.. ? répétai-je en me souvenant de l'apparition fantomatique de Ragnor, alors que je recherchai un indice pouvant mener au Livre Blanc parmi ses effets personnels.

Tétanisé, je le vis se rapprocher grandement de moi et ouvrant alors les bras il m'étreignit en diffusant une douce chaleur. Je sentis mon bras gauche se régénérer.

-Quand je t'ai connu tu n'étais qu'un gamin insolant qui venait tout juste d'obtenir la majorité. Après avoir quitté les jupons des frères silencieux qui t'ont élevé, tu t'ai retrouvé perdu au milieu du véritable monde. Tu trichais mal, ne savais pas non plus mentir pourtant tu as gravi les échelons en te servant du nom de ton véritable père. Je t'ai appris la création dimensionnelle et tu es devenu un véritable mordu et surtout en tant que Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ta puissance n'est plus à prouver. Quoi que ton intelligence quant à elle..

S'éloignant de moi, je vis le reflet de mon visage éberlué dans ses yeux.

-Ce n'est pas avec cette tronche que tu deviendras pirate.

-R-Ragnor.. ?

Alors que mon bras retrouvait une apparence normale, je ne comprenais toujours pas comment les événements avaient pu se retourner ainsi. Il revins auprès du jeune sorcier dont la bulle éclata avant que le corps ne tombe dans ses bras. Un portail s'ouvrit..

-N-non.. ! Ne t'en vas pas ! Dis-je en boitant vers lui.

Le visage de Ragnor me sourit par dessus l'épaule.

-Un jeune homme t'attend dans l'aile ouest de l'entrepôt. La magie d'Eliott m'a attiré, il semblerait qu'il ait tenté de le soigner. A toi de faire le reste, il répétait ton nom sans cesse.

Et il disparut. Papillonnant des yeux, je sentis mon cœur tambouriner dans ma poitrine.

-Alexander !

Je gardai en tête les paroles de cette étrange illusion qui me sembla pourtant si réelle et filai à toute allure -du moins à la cadence que pouvait supporter ma jambe blessée- à travers les dédales de briques et de poussières. Ignorant les cadavres que je trouvai sur ma route, me relevant lorsque je chutai, j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser ainsi que mon cœur tant la précédente inquiétude qui animât ma colère se changeait en un soulagement joyeux de retrouver mon amant, en vie. Mirage ou non, naïf ou pas je voulais croire aux paroles de cette apparition de Ragnor qui m'avait déjà tant de fois montré le chemin à suivre lorsque j'errai dans les tunnels les plus sombres.

Me prenant un mur qui stoppa ma route, je fis un léger demi-tour et parvins à longer un étroit couloir qui me mena à un haut et spacieux hangar délabré où une évidente bataille avait eu lieu. La tension encore présente, je pouvais ressentir les restes de la magie de Ragnor qui dut se débarrasser des sbires de Valentin qui barraient son chemin. Et emmitouflé dans une petite couverture patchwork, je trouvai Alec assis contre un mur, la tête reposant sur son épaule. La posture et la présence de la couverture indiquaient qu'on le déplaça ici, en sûreté.

-Oh m..

Fébrilement et éreinté je tombai à genoux aux pieds de mon amour. Il semblait si paisible, la moue endormie ainsi malgré la saleté et les bleus sur son visage. D'une main, je caressai sa joue de l'autre pris son pouls. Aussi paisible soit-il..c'était dans la vie et non dans la mort. En essayant de ne pas me précipiter, j'écartai la couverture afin d'examiner l'importance de ses blessures. La plus profonde et visiblement celle qui le fit perdre beaucoup de sang au vue de son teint tirant plus sur le blafard que l'ivoire, avait commencé se refermer comme par magie. Et je compris que c'était le cas, mais que cet étrange mirage y était pour quelque chose telle une véritable bénédiction. Les autres, je me promis de m'en occuper sans répit une fois en un lieu plus sûr. Mais je ne tins plus, et déposa un baiser avec toute la délicatesse dont j'étais capable comme pour ne pas le réveiller. Pourtant, ses longs cils noirs tremblèrent sur ses pommettes abîmés par le froid, la saleté et les hématomes. Deux scintillantes orbes bleues pâles tentaient de savoir ce qui les entouraient avant de se poser sur moi. Un bleu plus sombre et tendre teinta ses iris dont la pupille s'élargit d'émotions.

-Magnus.. souffla t-il d'une voix cassée avant d'agripper les lambeaux de ma chemise d'une main tremblante, la seule de valide si j'avais bien vu sa blessure à l'autre. Je le serrai fort dans mes bras et m'assura qu'il n'était plus à même de se briser. Non, il était là, il était vivant dans mes bras et cette force que je mis dans mon étreinte j'étais prêt à lui donner pour qu'il m'enlace en retour.

-J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu..mais-

-On va sortir d'ici maintenant. L'interrompis-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

-N-non..Camille, je..

Fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension, je sentis un élan de colère me transporter jusqu'à ce que mon amant me dise qu'il n'avait pas su la sauver.

-J'ai essayé je te le jure...

Cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux à une silencieuse question, je le pris dans mes bras et le laissa me guider vers le hangar dans lequel Valentin l'avait enfermé. Sans avoir besoin de fouiller dans la mémoire d'Alec, l'air rempli de magie qui planait me montrait les images de tout ce qui était survenu pendant sa captivité. La poulie.. les restes de cordes.. ses poignets meurtries, ses épaules déboitées..Eliott..le corps de mon amant sentait la magie de ce jeune sorcier contre qui je me suis battu..Une silhouette dorée..un petit tas de cendre à côté d'une large et longue traînée de sang qui je savais être celui d'Alec, laissé après avoir rampé jusqu'au corps de Camille qui partit en poussière dans ses bras. Dans les miens, Alec tourna la tête et la lova dans le creux entre mon cou et mon épaule. Je frottai mon nez contre son front avant de l'embrasser.

-Retournons auprès des autres. Murmurai-je avant d'ouvrir un portail nous menant à l'entrée de l'entrepôt. Le vent dégagé par le tourbillon fit s'envoler les cendres de Camille qui accompagna brièvement notre route.

Une fois dehors, nous retrouvâmes Isabelle et Michaël qui tenait dans ses bras un corps que je reconnus douloureusement.

-Lydia..Entendis-je mon amant prononcer d'une voix étrangler.

Le soulagement et la tristesse se peignit sur le visage des deux autres. Isabelle se rua tout de même vers son frère qu'elle cajola de baisers sur le front. Il frotta son visage contre celui de sa sœur en lui rendant ses baisers.

-Contente que tu sois de retour parmi nous.

-Moi aussi.. Déclara t-il avant de me demander de le poser à terre. Ce que je fis tout en maintenant sa taille pour ne pas le voir chuter. Presque avec une certaine prudence, l'Archange s'avança avec le corps de Lydia qu'Alec contempla en silence.

-Est-ce vrai que l'on se retrouve dans la mort ? Questionna t-il après un moment.

-Eh bien..cela dépend d'où la mort emmènera ton âme. Rétorqua Michaël d'une petite voix rauque.

-Ah, je vois. Mon amant dégagea une mèche de cheveux cachant le visage de la blonde : Alors je souhaite qu'elle retrouve John.

-Qui était-ce ? Demanda innocemment Isabelle.

-Son véritable et éternel fiancé.

* * *

Bientôt, ils furent rejoints par Jace soutenu par Simon que nous nous étonnâmes tous de voir en si grande forme malgré les traces de crasse sur sa peau et ses vêtements. Une inquiétante trace de sang barrait son t-shirt et sa veste en jean. Mais surtout, bien que le soleil commençait à se coucher, ce n'était pas une heure pour un vampire de pointer ses crocs dehors. Derrière eux, une jeune femme métissée aux cheveux aussi frisés que sale et poisseux de sangse maintenait les côtes. Elle ne portait qu'un top vert en soi et un jean noir trouée.

-S-Simon ! S'écria Isabelle. Par l'Ange, comment peux-tu..

-J'ai fait la même tronche que toi lorsqu'il s'est retrouvé accidentellement sous une fenêtre non barricadée de l'usine. Souleva Jace.

Magnus et Michaël échangèrent un regard inquiet sans pour autant qu'ils soient capables de donner une réponse à tout ce mystère. Mais malgré cette surprise, tous parvenaient à garder une attitude calme, car ils savaient que la fin de cette bataille était proche. Et elle se clôtura avec l'arrivée de Clary et Alarick qui aidait Luke à marcher l'air groggy. Très vite suivis par Jocelyne toute décoiffée et arborant quelques contusions çà et là sur son visage et ses bras. Après l'avoir vu à l'entraînement l'autre jour, Jace la trouva encore plus impressionnante dans une telle tenue de chasseuse d'ombre. Même les blessures la rendaient..belle, se surprit-il à penser.

Enfin un homme à la silhouette plus carrée et imposante se détacha du petit groupe tout en tenant par les poings liées dans le dos, Valentin Morgenstern, titubant plus qu'il ne marchait et ce, uniquement parce Teito le maintenait.

-Où est le reste de la meute ? S'inquiéta la jeune louve que tout le monde comprit être Maïa. Teito secoua la tête d'un air affligé. Oh non.. Le visage déconfit par le chagrin, la brune s'écarta en serrant ses bras nues, gelés par le froid d'un hiver qui s'imposait plus tôt qu'il n'aurait dû.

-Valentin a utilisé l'épée mortelle contre les loups qui nous ont rejoins dans la bataille ainsi qu'une poignée de prisonniers qui réclamait justice. Informa Clary. Isabelle trottina vers son amie et s'inquiéta de la plaie qu'elle avait le long de sa jambe. Elle lui assura que ce n'était rien, mais que le plus grave était que l'épée mortelle avait disparu..

Cependant tout le monde comprit que dans l'immédiat il fallait s'occuper des blessés. Ils partirent tous devant après avoir appelé du renfort afin de s'occuper des prisonniers toujours dans un hangar de l'entrepôt avait les autres loups de Luke qui attendaient une consigne de la part de leur Alpha. Maïa se chargea de prendre la relève et bientôt il ne resta qu'en retrait, Michaël portant le corps de Lydia et Magnus maintenant Alec d'un bras.

-Ithuriel..je sais que son corps est resté là-haut. Je dois m'y rendre.

Magnus ouvrit un portail menant à l'institut pour les autres et leur demanda de prendre en charge Lydia. Isabelle accepta sans se faire prier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère qui lui assura qu'elle pouvait partir devant avec les autres.

-Occupez-vous de Valentin..

-Ils sont au courant pour toi. Dit-elle. A propos de Michaël, son histoire..et pour Gabriel aussi.

Une lueur inquiète traversa le regard d'Alec.

-Comment a réagi maman ?

-Mal..trancha Magnus, préférant être franc avec son amant bien que sa voix ne montra aucune dureté mais plutôt une profonde empathie.

-Nous verrons tout cela à mon retour. Ajouta Alec, ne voulant pas penser à ce sujet épineux pour le moment.

Une chaude main frictionna son épaule à travers la couverture qu'il gardait toujours autour de lui. Le portail se ferma sur Jace qui le traversa le dernier avec l'aide de Simon avant de lancer un petit signe de la main à son _parabataï_ qui lui rendit autrement par un sourire. Seuls, les deux amants observèrent le haut de la tour que Michaël s'entreprit de rejoindre par l'escalier. Le nez levé, Alec sentit quelque chose de glacée sur sa joue. D'abord surpris il pensa à la pluie car une petite goutte glissa sur sa peau.

-La neige. Rectifia Magnus en essuya la joue de son Nephilim.

Leur attention toujours postée vers la tour où une lumière dorée s'y développa, ils virent une étoile regagner le ciel, là où était sa place. Les lumières artificielles s'allumèrent enfin, signe que électricité était revenue dans Brooklyn. Cela indiquait également que la nuit tombait et recouvrirait de son orchestre silencieux, les restes de la violente bataille et des horreurs qui avaient eu lieu dans cette raffinerie abandonnée. Sous les flocons, Alec ressentit une timide joie de voir les premières neiges avec Magnus. Il adressa un sourire et un regard plein d'amour à son cadet qui se pressa plus fortement encore contre lui et la couverture. Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn se pencha afin de lui dérober un langoureux baiser dans lequel Alec ressentit tant de détresse et d'affection qu'il se sentit fondre en lui.

S'embrassant sous les premières neiges ils scellèrent dans une boîte de marbre toutes ces horreurs et l'enterrèrent dans la neige innocente et immaculée.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors..vous voyez il va bien notre Alec :D Bon, quelques bleus, une main cassée un nombril en moins MAIS..! Il a retrouvé les bras de son cher et tendre, c'est-y pas merveilleux ?

Le prochain chapitre, vous vous en doutez, va être un moment calme et de douceur ..et surtout les retrouvailles entre Ragnor et Magnus ! Notre petit bonhomme vert à cornes s'est pris une gifle par Catarina, qui prend le pari qui va s'en prendre une autre par Magnus ? :D

Bon, le chapitre ne tournera pas qu'autour de leurs retrouvailles, à bien d'autres sujets encore parfois tendres parfois épineux mais on va tout de même donner une pause à nos héros !

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos retours sur ce chapitre fort en émotions et surtout j'espère vous retrouver dans les prochains :D Gros gros bisous à tout le monde, je vous adore très très fort vraiment !

A bientôt ! ~


	16. Chapter 15

Salut tout le monde, comment vous portez-vous ? :D

Pour ma part tout ce passe bien, je me la coule douce et surtout je vous apporte un nouveau chapitre délicieusement..tiraillant ! Après, les émotions vont différer selon chacun, mais je joue beaucoup avec ce balancement émotionnel dans ce chapitre ! Chapitre ou "ARC" que je vais poster en plusieurs chapitres, pour l'instant deux chapitres sont à prévoir mais si je désir m'épancher un peu plus sur certains sujets peut-être qu'une troisième partie verra le jour :D

Bref ! Amour et déchirement sont à prévoir et je vous laisse découvrir pourquoi :)

Passons maintenant aux remerciements et bienvenu aux nouveaux !

 **Plopy**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie** **  
**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture et on se retrouve comme d'habitude dans la petite note de fin, pour plus d'info :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Parce que ce sont eux..: Première partie**

Lorsque Michaël permit à Ithuriel l'accès au repos éternel, il récupéra son corps de terrestre -celui qu'un ange devait emprunter s'il voulait apparaître sans danger devant un véritable terrestre- où dans son dos restaient les cicatrices de ses ailes désormais tombées en cendre, brûlées par le cercle de magie noire et l'énergie que qu'avait diffusé l'épée mortelle lors du sacrifice. Une lumière dorée jaillit du corps de l'Archange en une large colonne qui fit s'écarter la neige et les nuages. Le corps dans ses bras s'évapora en de millier de particules de lumières ressemblant à des éclatements de braises. Un jet de lumière fendit les cieux, Ithuriel regagna enfin Éden afin d'y mourir.

Une fois redescendu, il ne put s'approcher plus de la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Étrangement, il ne se sentait plus à même d'affronter cette vision pourtant si tendre. Magnus et Alec se cajolaient toujours, alors qu'ils attendaient justement le retour de Michaël. Mais le roux resta encore un moment en retrait, caché derrière un mur à l'intérieure de l'entrepôt. Dès qu'il se décida à sortir, il garda farouchement les mains dans les poches arrières de son pantalon, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Alec le remarqua, il se souvint de ce même tic le jour de son enlèvement, lorsqu'il discuta avec l'Archange dans les jardins de l'institut. Mais il ne se doutait pas que son malaise viendrait de Magnus et lui.

-J'ai fini.. dit-il à mi-voix. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de m'attendre.

-Où serais-tu allé ensuite, si nous n'étions pas resté ? Demanda Alec. Sa main valide se tendit vers lui, comme pour lui faire signe de s'approcher. Peu méfiant, mais peu convaincu de ce qu'il devait faire, il s'avança en traînant les pieds sur la fine couche de neige qui commençait à se former. Une fois près du Nephilim, il laissa ce dernier câliner sa joue. Comme gelé, Michaël ne broncha pas et n'amorça aucun mouvement. Ce n'était pas tant le regard peu commode de Magnus posé sur lui qui le dérangeât mais les mots du demi-ange qu'il gardait constamment en tête: « Ce corps m'appartient ».

 _Je tiens à respecter sa volonté.._ Songea t-il. Mais Alec transpirait l'aura céleste de Gabriel.

S'écartant lui-même, il rétorqua.

-Nulle part.. je suis trop faible pour retourner à Éden.

 _« Peut-être, mais je peux y remédier »_ Intervint une voix malicieuse qui surpris le trio. A l'instar de la colonne de lumière de plus tôt, un rai étincelant fendit les cieux sans pour autant stopper la neige. Au contraire, elle sembla tomber soudainement en masse.

-Raphaël ?! S'étrangla presque Michaël qui, tout comme Magnus et Alec, regardait le rai lumineux prendre forme humaine. Une femme apparut sous leurs yeux, dans une tunique serrées aux corps; des jambières jusqu'au col. Un ceinturon drapé autour de sa taille retombait devant ses chevilles, ne laissant apparaître que ses pieds nus qui flottaient à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. La couleur prédominante était le noir, mais les hortensias brodés sur le ceinturon égaillaient la tenue ainsi que les dorures sur les extrémités du vêtements.

-L'Archange..Raphaël ? Souffla la sorcier, ahuri. Alec resta dubitatif et silencieux mais était incapable de détacher son regard de cette femme.

-Cet Archange est une femme ? Renchérit Magnus.

-Ne vois-tu pas ce qui est évident ? Rétorqua la créature aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux vairons. Raphaël s'approcha du demi-démon à qui elle prit la main et la posa sur l'un de ses seins. Alec haussa un sourcils surpris.

-Alors ? Sourit L'Archange.

-Raphaël, ça suffit..soupira le roux derrière elle.

-Ôte ta poitrine de sa main. Pesta Alec enfin réveillé et ce fut au tour de son amant de rester pantois. _Il n'y a bien que lui pour sortir des trucs comme ça._ Pensa t-il en évitant tout de même de faire un quelconque commentaire.

Raphaël grimaça en travers puis s'éloigna en étreignant son homologue roux par derrière.

-Ton cœur pleure bien plus que le ciel. La voix fluette de l'Archange Raphaël devint soudainement plus rauque et grave. Sa carrure s'élargit quelque peu et sa poitrine laissa place à un subtil buste d'homme musclé. La tunique, la chevelure et le regard restèrent néanmoins similaires à la jeune femme d'avant.

-Et là, vas-tu me demander si je suis un homme ? Charia t-il à Magnus qui ne suivait pas toute l'histoire.

-Raphaël, comment as-tu obtenu l'autorisation d'errer sur Terre ?

-Disons qu'on m'a demandé de te rapatrié sur le champ. Depuis la Genèse, je n'ai jamais vu le Très Haut si remonté à ton égard. Je me demande bien ce que tu as fais..

-Tu le sais très bien..

Alec fronça les sourcils.

-Michaël, de quoi parle t-il ?

Raphaël, curieux d'avoir entendu pour la deuxième fois le son de sa voix, retourna auprès du Nephilim. Il se pencha pour humer son parfum.

-Mais ne serais-tu pas l'hôte de ce cher Gabriel ? Questionna t-il en souriant d'un air enchanté.

-Qu'est-ce que Michaël a fait de mal ? Interrompit Magnus en reculant son amant de quelques centimètres de l'Archange aux longs cheveux noirs. Michaël répondit à sa place.

-J'ai délibérément parlé d'Éden. J'ai beau être « comme Dieu », je reste un Archange. Ma liberté que tout le monde envie (il adressa un regard appuyé à Raphaël) est tout de même restreinte d'une règle bien précise. La discrétion sur notre Cité.

-Et tu l'as ignoré.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, comment voulais-tu que les Nephilim comprennent ce qu'il se passait ?!

-Ton devoir était de retrouver l'hôte de Gabriel et de le protéger, le reste tu n'avais pas à t'en mêler. Ils ont bien réussi à comprendre qui tu étais eux ! Raphaël désigna d'un coup de tête concis Magnus et Alec.

-A-Attendez ! Coupa Alec qui essayait de suivre malgré la fatigue. Pourquoi doit-il repartir ? Que va t-il lui arriver ?

-Chéri, ne nous mêlons pa-

-Je veux savoir, Magnus ! Insista le plus jeune d'entre tous d'une voix ferme bien que toujours éraillée. Raphaël le jaugea avec sérieux et intérêt.

-Est-ce que Gabriel s'est réveillé ?

Méfiant, le Nephilim ne fit que soutenir le regard de l'Archange vêtu de noir. Ses yeux vairons rappelèrent à Alec cette particularité physique qu'arboraient les hommes appartenant à la Chasse Sauvage du Petit Peuple vivant sous la colline. Ceux de Raphaël avaient une couleur noire pour l'œil droit et une couleur dorée pour celui de gauche.

Aussi silencieuse que les voix des quatre hommes se faisant face, la neige avait finalement recouvert entièrement le sol d'un fin drap blanc. La nuit déposait un voile d'ombrage bleu effacé à certains endroits par les lampadaires.

-Raphaël, allons nous en. Fit Michaël en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'autre. Le brun ne lui adressa aucun regard, dévisageant toujours Alec.

-Pense consciencieusement à ce que tu peux gagner dans un marché, jeune Nephilim. Car la compensation peut être lourde à payer. Siffla Raphaël entre ses fines lèvres au creux de l'oreille droite du demi-ange. Un cercle de flammes bleues l'obligea à s'éloigner.

-M-Magnus.. ? S'inquiéta Alec en levant les yeux sur son amant dont la marque démoniaque scintillait dangereusement.

-Quel affront me fais-tu là ? Le regard lançant des éclairs, l'Archange aux cheveux noirs fit brûler son aura rappelant la terre de sienne. Son _sigil_ commença à se dessiner dans l'air et les flammes de Magnus se changèrent en lianes de lierre venant enserrer son corps et ses mains. Les lianes le séparèrent d'Alec qui fut repoussé au loin.

-Alec ! S'écria Michaël qui le rattrapa de justesse avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, trop épuisé et blessé pour se tenir seul. Je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu n'as rien..

-Bon sang, arrête-le ! Dit Alec en voyant son amant aux prises avant le nouvel Archange.

Une fois sûr de savoir son cadet en sûreté, Magnus ne s'inquiéta peu pour lui-même. _Des feuilles ? Des branchages .. ?_ Pesta t-il au fond de lui. Les lianes partirent en cendre lorsque son feu devint plus sombre et rougeoyant. _Cette oppression qu'ils dégagent tous..._ Alors que Raphaël usait de sa magie pour faire plier le sorcier, ce dernier libéra une importante quantité de flammes changeant la neige en d'immenses flaques d'eau. Les yeux vairons de l'Archange luisirent un peu plus tandis qu'il s'approchait du demi-démon dont l'aura démoniaque camouflait son visage.

-Magnus, calme-toi ! Hurla Michaël. Raphaël, maintiens ton aura !

Les yeux de chat de Magnus se détachèrent de sa sombre aura telles deux orbes mordorées fendues d'une pupille noir. Le visage de l'Archange en face de lui parut soudainement fort amusé, tant et si bien qu'un rire s'éleva dans la nuit. Son _sigil_ disparut ainsi que l'énergie oppressante qu'il dégageât.

-Après avoir enfermé le père je me retrouve face au fils ! Haha ! Quelle fâcheuse ironie que de se rencontrer en ses termes ! Haha !

Perplexe, Magnus fronça les sourcils. Quand bien même ses flammes redevinrent bleues et s'évaporèrent en de scintillantes particules de feu. Se mettant de profil, Raphaël enroula ses bras entour de son buste et jeta un regard malicieux en coin à Magnus.

-Aux yeux des autres, ta marque est discrète mais pas pour moi. Je ne la connais que trop bien. Comment se porte ce cher Asmodée ?

Alec haussa les sourcils, curieux. Il était trop loin d'eux pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Paniqué, son amant le fixa comme une chat apeuré puis un sourd grognement provint de sa gorge avant que ses flammes ne se remettent à jaillir d 'une façon bien moins contrôlée. Cette fois, Michaël intervint plus physique en laissant Alec assis au sol et rejoignant Raphaël qui sembla s'amuser du spectacle.

-Maintenant tu arrêtes ! Gronda le roux dont le _sigil_ luisit faiblement.

-Si tu penses être en mesure de m'ordonner quoi que ce soit sous cette forme, tu te trompes. Pesta le brun avant repousser Michaël d'une onde de choc qui le fit s'écraser contre un mur de briques derrière eux. Des vapeurs de poussières s'évapora d'entre les fissures créer sous la pression. Michaël ne sembla plus en mesure de réagir, son corps encastré dans le mur, Alec ne percevait que ses mains et quelques mèches de cheveux.

-Oh n-.. S'écria t-il avec effrois.

 _Pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi joue t-il ainsi avec eux ?_ Se demanda avec horreur le Nephilim dont l'aura angélique réagit avec la détresse de son amant.

-Laisse-le.. susurra t-il en laissant choir la couverture tandis qu'il essayait de se mettre debout. Laisse-le..

Vaporeusement, son aura émana de son corps. Il boita vers les flammes entourant Magnus que l'on aurait pu confondre avec une barrière qui le protégerait. Mais Alec savait qu'il n'en était rien. _Il est prisonnier de ses peurs.._ Ses genoux fléchirent à mi-chemin. Haletant, il se releva une dernière fois avant de traverser le mur de flammes et se laisser tomber dans les bras de Magnus qui peina à reprendre ses esprits. Le contact de la peau nue de son amant entre ses doigts ainsi que la douceur de son aura -bien que fébrile- l'apaisa quelque peu. Alec glissa sa main valide dans le cou de son aîné qui posa son regard de chat sur lui. Il détailla chaque traits de son visage avant de faire disparaître sa marque et calmer sa magie. Son aura démoniaque valsa avec celle du demi-ange plus tranquille. Alec murmura des mots doux contre son oreille pour le rassurer au mieux.

-Oui..une belle ironie. Souligna l'Archange qui voyait la scène d'un mauvais œil.

- _Refa'el,_ gémit péniblement Michaël. Le brun l'amena jusqu'à lui en le faisant léviter. Ses ailes s'écartèrent dans son dos.

-Je vois que tu fais tes ailes, jeune Nephilim. Au vue de la grandeurs des marques, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps. Mais sache que les derniers jours te seront pénibles, attends-toi à d'atroces douleurs physiques et mentales.

Magnus ne se l'expliqua pas, mais après avoir mentionné les marques de son amant, il fit apparaître la couverture patchwork entre ses mains et protégea le corps dans ses bras de la vue des autres. Son dos comme sa tête furent recouverts. _Partez !_ Voulut il hurler, mais sa voix resta coincée.

-Bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de se retirer. Mais soyez sûrs que nous nous reverrons (il sourit à Magnus) après tout je n'aurais jamais pensé que les choses deviendraient si intéressantes.

Ses ailes se refermèrent autour d'eux tel un cocon duveteux et la colonne de lumière les fit disparaître de la même manière qu'une étoile filante sillonnant le ciel.

-Ils sont partis. Dit Magnus toujours en observant le ciel comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien le cas. Alec extirpa sa tête dessous la couverture afin de regarder également le ciel étoilé qui se voila à nouveau de nuage. La nuit tomba totalement pendant cette altercation avec l'Archange Raphaël.

Un long soupire s'échappa du sorcier qui vint écraser son front contre le haut du crâne de son cadet.

-Décidément, tout ce qui à affaire de près ou de loin avec des anges va finir par me rendre fou..

-Moi aussi ?

-Trop tard avec toi. Se moqua gentiment Magnus. Alec rougit. Néanmoins, le sorcier eut beau vouloir essayer de se montrer détendu, les tremblements dans ses mains certifièrent à son amant que sa nervosité n'était pas totalement partie.

-Rentrons nous aussi.. Dit-il à mi-voix.

Aussitôt, l'aîné ouvrit un portail mais hésita dans sa direction. « _Tu en a assez fait ! »_ Les paroles de Maryse revinrent au galop dans son esprit.

-Au loft. Une voix éraillée l'extirpa de sa rêverie. Alec le fixait de ses grands yeux fatigués mais tellement aimants.

Après quoi, Magnus n'hésita plus sur la destination à prendre. Ils arrivèrent devant la baie vitrée. La calme de l'appartement les accueillis sans pression. Enfin, Alec pourrait se réchauffer. Magnus ne sembla pas rassuré pour autant et pour la première fois depuis quinze ans il jeta un sort à sa porte d'entrée qu'il ferma à double tour.

-Je les connais, s'ils ne te voient pas revenir à l'institut, ta famille va débarquer en trombe chez moi. Assura t-il.

-Pour être franc, je suis bien content que tu aies tout bouclé.

-Bien. Maintenant..Le demi-démon passa un bras sous les jambes de son cadet.

-Q-quoi, encore ?!

-Hors de question que tu marches dans ton état !

Toujours emmitouflé dans la couverture, Alec se laissa faire et atterrit dans la baignoire du sorcier.

Il examina les restes du pantalon de son amant qui commençait à défaire sa ceinture d'une main. Il grimaça en frottant le tissus contre ses plaies.

-Je vais avoir besoin d'une _iratze_..

-Veux-tu que j'appelle Jace ? Proposa Magnus en s'accroupissant à côté, les bras croisés sur le bord de la baignoire. Alec secoua la tête.

-Maintenant que ma plaie se referme, je pense que quelques potions suffiront pour me faire regagner de l'énergie. Dès que mon aura sera suffisante, je me tracerai une rune de guérison.

A l'entente de ces mots, quelques éclats de magie formèrent de petits cœurs autour de Magnus.

-Tu veux une potion ? Mes potions ? Se réjouit-il.

-De qui d'autre ? Rétorqua le brun en passant une main dans les cheveux de son aîné qui ronronna presque sous les câlins. Il haussa curieusement les sourcils lorsque Magnus attrapa gentiment sa main pour lui faire cesser son geste. Attrapant délicatement l'autre, ce fut le menton posé sur le bord marbré et lustré de la baignoire qu'il détailla les blessures. Ses yeux verts ne semblaient plus à même de se poser sur le demi-ange.

-Qui ta cassé la main ? Son murmure se répercuta à peine contre les parois de la salle de bain.

-Comment sais-tu que c'est quelqu'un qui m'a fait ça, et non moi qui me suis blessé ?

-La chair sens le cuir et elle est broyée sur le dessus. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut se faire seul même par maladresse.

Alec resta silencieux, il attendait que son amant daigne soutenir son regard. Mais en vain. La magie de Magnus se diffusa d'un faible éclat autour de la main brisée. Il récita ensuite une incantation : « Que tout ce qui est brisé redevienne matière d'autrefois ». Et chacun des os de la main se solidifia à nouveau non sans faire grimacer le brun. Malgré la douleur causée par sa peau et ses muscles toujours meurtris, Alec parvint à remuer ses doigts. Venant alors les entrelacer avec ceux de son amant, il chercha à coller son front contre le sien mais Magnus cacha son visage derrière le rebord marbré. Seul le haut de sa tête dépassa, ainsi que ses bras toujours ballants dans la baignoire. Faisant couiner la porte, Président Miaou montra le bout de sa frimousse. Il alla se frotter contre les genoux de son maître au sol.

-Ton ventre..qui t'a entaillé le ventre ? Baragouina Magnus d'une voix étouffée, la tête entre ses épaules.

-Qu'importe. Alec savait ce qu'était en train de faire son amant. Et à ses yeux cela ne rimait à rien. Le chat se dressa sur ses pattes arrières et posa celles de devant sur le bord afin de voir le Nephilim à l'intérieure. Sa queue frétilla curieusement avant qu'il se colle de nouveau contre son maître sorcier.

-C'est ce jeune sorcier ? Demanda t-il dans le doute. Alec secoua gentiment la tête, désapprobateur.

-Il a essayé de me soigner. C'est lui qui a remis mes épaules en place.

Essayant de retirer ses mains afin de relever la tête de son aîné, Magnus les enserra à nouveau en les câlinant du pouce. Ronronnant contre ses genoux, Président Miaou sentit quelque chose tomber sur son crâne et mouiller son poil. Il secoua son museau avant de le relever vers le visage du sorcier dont les larmes et sanglots affluaient à flot. Des spasmes firent tressauter ses épaules et trembler ses mains tenant toujours celles de son cadet. Deux autres larmes tombèrent sur le chat qui, après s'être secoué, se réfugia dans la baignoire aux côtés d'Alec. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son maître ainsi.

-...tellement désolé.. Soupira Magnus en essayant de contrôler ses sanglots mais cela ne fit qu'empirer.

-Désolé de quoi.. ? Tu es venu me chercher, Magnus.

-Je n'ai rien fait ! Vociféra t-il en pleurant. Son chagrin et sa rage formèrent ses regrets mais en rien Alec ne le considérait comme pécheur.

-C'est bien ce que je te dis..sourit Alec. Tu n'as rien fait.

Magnus écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et redressa lentement la tête pour plonger son regard perdu dans ceux tendres du Nephilim.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute.. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Ses yeux verts embués de larmes se voilèrent derrière ses paupières fermées. Un sanglot plus fort s'échappa, puis il soupira en décontractant ses muscles. Enfin il se laissait aller devant son jeune amant..Enfin il lui dévoilait une part de vulnérabilité qu'Alec ne se lassa pas de choyer et réconforter du mieux qu'il put. Passant ses bras autour de ses épaules, il rapprocha son amant de lui. Magnus n'osait guère bouger, il se laissait câliner avec affection tout en libérant ses pleures. Cela lui rappela Max pleurant dans les bras de sa sœur lorsqu'il était encore très jeune. Il expliquait ses tourments de façons très tendu comme si pleurer était une punition. Puis, au premier contact aimant d'Isabelle, il s'agrippait à sa taille en libérant le profond chagrin de son cœur d'enfant à qui on avait appris à ne pas pleurer. Et il lui semblait voir la même chose à travers le comportement Magnus. Il n'était qu'un jeune homme à qui on interdit de pleurer..

 _Ses larmes sont si belles.._ Songea Alec en embrassant le coin des yeux humides du sorcier. Le chat vint l'imiter en léchant les joues sillonnées de larmes salées. Cela fit sourire son maître qui redressa la tête en riant simplement.

-Canaille ! Il porta le chat hors de la baignoire et essuya du revers des poignets ses yeux rougis et gonflés par les pleures. Vidé, il se sentit doublement plus épuisé.

-Bain ? Proposa Alec.

-Bain.. Bougonna Magnus.

Très vite, le reste de leurs vêtements jonchait au sol et l'eau chaude s'écoula dans le large vasque en marbre. Alec attendait patiemment que la baignoire soit pleine pour couper l'eau, assis au bord en gouttant la température du bout des doigts. Il souriait, presque avec un air apaisé sur le visage. Bien sûr, les images d'horreur restaient toujours plaquées dans son esprit. Mais de savoir que cette bataille-ci était enfin terminée semblait l'alléger d'un poids. Il avait enfin retrouver les bras de Magnus et le reste il ne tenait pas à y songer pour le moment. Dans un peignoir couleur sable, son aîné revint dans la salle de bain avec deux fioles dans une main et de quoi manger dans l'autre : une pizza montagnarde.

-Celle-ci est amère, je te conseille de la boire avant l'autre. Magnus agita une fiole où un liquide vert-citron était enfermé. Elle sert d'anti-inflammatoire.

Alec se saisit de la fiole et la bu d'une traite. Il tira néanmoins la langue, en effet, le goût lui parût très âpre.

-Et l'autre ? Grimaça t-il devant la fiole au liquide transparent. Il mangea un bout de pizza pour faire passer l'horrible goût de la première potion.

-Pour accélérer le processus de guérison. Mélangée à ma magie, la potion agira plus rapidement et demain matin tous tes hématomes auront disparus. Il agit aussi comme calmant donc ne sois pas étonné si tu fais la grâce matinée.

-J'ai une nuit blanche à rattraper. D'accord pour le calmant. Fit Alec qui posa la fiole à côté de l'évier après l'avoir vidée. Magnus remarqua que son amant était toujours nu.

-Tu n'as pas froid ?

-Si, j'ai justement hâte que la baignoire se remplisse.

Le sorcier sourit en coin en ajoutant des sels ainsi que du bain moussant. Faisant choir son peignoir, il entra en premier dans le bain en attirant ensuite son amant toujours assis au bord.

Il tourna sur lui même et trempa d'abord ses pieds et ses jambes. L'eau ainsi que la mousse prirent du volume lorsque leurs deux corps plongèrent entièrement. Presque comme un commun accord, les deux hommes soupirèrent en chœur.

-C'est si bon.. Sourit le sorcier en baignant sa tête. D'une main, il tira ses cheveux humides en arrière et jeta un coup d'œil à son amant dont la peau blanche prit d'importantes rougeurs.

-L'eau ne serait-elle pas trop chaude pour toi, chéri ?

-Non. Rétorqua son cadet qui avait les yeux fermés depuis le début, tête reposant sur ses bras croisés sur le bord de la baignoire. Ça va. Renchérit-il en souriant d'aise.

Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'une paire de bras passèrent sous ses aisselles et l'attirant vers l'arrière. Magnus s'adossa contre l'une des parois larges et courbées du bassin et vint caler le Nephilim dans ses bras. Ce dernier jeta sa tête en arrière pour la lover contre l'épaule droite du demi-démon qui en profita pour déposer des milliers de baisers sur sa tempe. D'un claquement de doigts, Magnus éteignit les lampes de la pièce et alluma les bougies au sol et sur le rebord le plus large de la baignoire. Alec l'en gratifia d'un sourire. Trop fatigué, ses yeux appréciais la lueur tamisée des bougies. Il devait également avouer que l'ambiance devenue plus intime ne lui déplaisait pas non plus. Prenant l'éponge pour le corps, Magnus l'enduit de savon et commença à frotter doucement les épaules et le torse de son cadet. Son attention s'attarda sur les marques dans son dos.

-Je repense à ce qu'il s'est passé avec cet Archange..Il a mentionné tes ailes, j'aimerai être en mesure d'alléger ta douleur le moment venu.

-Ne fais pas attention à lui. Je crois surtout qu'il disait cela pour me faire peur, il ne semblait pas du tout comme Michaël.

-Comment cela ?

-Trop agressif et malhonnête, il me fait penser aux fées et leur soi disant vérité !

Magnus ricana, il était vrai qu'Alec n'était pas encore au courant pour Raphaël.

-L'Archange Raphaël est le créateur du Petit Peuple. En revanche, j'ignore avec quel démon il s'est amusé à copuler pour engendrer les fées. Il reposa l'éponge pour prendre une part de pizza qu'il partagea avec le Nephilim. Cette histoire de contrat m'inquiète aussi.. Reprit-il finalement. Alec ouvrit la bouche pour manger mais se figea un moment. _Eliott aussi en a parlé._

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'inquiète ?

Magnus manqua s'étrangler avec sa pizza et rit.

-Très drôle chéri. Faisant mine de passer outre, il termina son morceau de pizza. Néanmoins les grands yeux bleus de son amant -posés d'un air inquiet sur lui- étaient un argument suffisant pour comprendre que son cadet ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait.

-Alexander..un contrat est le premier sujet que l'on devrait vous apprendre en tant que chasseurs d'ombre.

-Peut-être l'apprend t-on à l'Académie.. Mais Isabelle et moi n'avons pas eu l'occasion d'y aller. L'Enclave a expressément envoyé mes parents à New-York, je m'étais toujours demandé pourquoi mais le fait qu'ils sont d'anciens membres du Cercle explique peut-être l'exil.

Alec ne parvint pas à soutenir le regard de son amant en disant tout cela. Magnus en eut un pincement au cœur et se massa nerveusement la nuque en pensant qu'il était si injuste pour des enfants de subir de la sorte les répercutions des fautes commises par les parents.

-Il y a différentes sortes de contrats, mais les plus connus sont ceux que proposent les sorciers. On vient te réclamer quelque chose, mais pour l'obtenir le client doit offrir une compensation équivalente. Pour ma part, lorsque des terrestres font appel à mon service, je demande principalement de l'argent. Pour les créatures obscures je ne me gêne pas pour leur demander des services pour compenser avec leur requête. Parfois dans l'immédiat, parfois je garde la compensation de côté jusqu'au jour où j'aurai à mon tour besoin d'un service. Mais ils n'agissent pas tous ainsi, et peuvent parfois être vrais escrocs.

-Ni échangeable, ni remboursable ? Taquina Alec.

-Exactement, puis il- Hé ! Ne me mets pas dans le même sac qu'eux ! Beugla le sorcier quelque peu vexé. Les conditions de service après vente de Magnus le Magnifique ne rentrent pas dans la case « arnaque » ! Se plaignit-il.

Le rire cristallin de son cadet le fit sourire sans retenu. Ce fut au tour d'Alec de s'emparer de l'éponge et nettoyer les mains et les bras de son aînés qui reposaient sur les bords de la baignoire.

-Tu dois retenir qu'un contrat n'est pas fait que pour marchander comme tu as l'habitude de le voir, certaines requêtes sont sévèrement punies autant par les dirigeants des clans et par l'Enclave.

-Les dirigeants ? Tu veux dire parler des « Grands Sorciers » ?

Magnus hocha la tête.

-J'ai déjà eu affaire à un cas bien particulier pendant la seconde guerre mondiale. Traversant l'Europe pour une quelconque requête j'ai finalement été mêlé à la bataille. Et une femme, possédant le seconde vue, est venue faire une requête à mon ami sorcier. Je l'en ai dissuadé autant que possible mais il a tout de même répondu présent. C'était un jeune sorcier intéressé par la magie noire mais n'ayant jamais eu d'occasions qui se présentaient pour s'y adonner il s'est sûrement dit que c'était le bon moment. Pour ne pas être mêlé à tout cela je suis parti et quelques mois plus tard j'appris que le Grand Sorcier de son clan avait condamné ses pouvoirs pour un temps indéterminé puis entraîné dans un régime militaire dans un camp en Normandie. Mon ami est mort lors du débarquement..Sans ses pouvoirs, un sorcier ne sait pas faire grand chose et lorsque l'on passe de poudre de « perlimpinpin » à poudre à canon on s'en mord les doigts.

-Mais enfin, quelle était la requête de cette femme ? Questionna le demi-ange.

Le silence de son amant le perturba. Fixant la mousse qui mouvait sur la surface, Magnus resta évasif dans sa réponse.

-Ce que nous demandons tous, ramener un être cher à la vie.

Amère, Alec serra l'éponge encre ses doigts et de l'eau savonneuse en jaillit dégoulinant sur le poignet du sorcier. _Il a mentionné un être cher même si c'était inconscient, il n'y pas de hasard._ Songea t-il. Le sorcier choisit ce moment pour réagir à nouveau.

-Son fils avait été tué au front. Magnus voulut prendre l'éponge d'entre les mains de son cadet mais ce dernier la serra toujours aussi fermement. Chéri ?

-Tu as déjà souhaité ramené quelqu'un à la vie ?

Nouveau silence. Néanmoins les épaules tendues de son Nephilim confirmèrent à Magnus qu'Alec avait sûrement hésité à lui poser la question. Magnus lui, redoutait de devoir lui répondre, mais il se souvint de la promesse qu'il fit à Alec. _Je lui ai promis de m'ouvrir à lui.._ Mais il se dit également qu'il n'était peut-être non plus nécessaire de tout dévoiler.

-Des années de cela oui. Maintenant, je n'y songe même plus.

S'apprêtant à poser une autre question, Alec se fit interrompre par la sonnerie du portable de son amant. Ce dernier fit léviter l'appareil jusqu'à lui et sourcilla curieusement en ne reconnaissant pas le numéro affiché sur l'écran.

-Bah, ce n'est pas une heure pour déranger le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

Malgré sa déception de ne pas en savoir plus sur le passé de son amant, Alec sourit en le voyant toujours aussi fidèle à lui-même. Le brun n'osa pas reprendre le court de la conversation et continua de s'occuper de la peau du sorcier qui vint amoureusement frotter son nez contre son épaule. Déposant de délicats baisers il dit :

-Pour en revenir au contrat..méfie-toi de tout ceux qui se disent vouloir répondre à tes souhaits. Et garde bien en tête qu'il n'y a pas qu'avec les sorciers que tu peux « marchander ». Les anges et les démons aussi. Et comme tu sembles aimer côtoyer tous les genres..

-Idiot..qu'aurai-je donc à souhaiter si ce n'est faire baisser un égo mal placé.

-Tu parles de Jace là ?

Riant de bon cœur, les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard emplie par l'amour et la complicité. Ils continuèrent de discuter pendant un long moment, tout en profitant des caresses de l'un l'autre. Une fois propres et détendus, ils sortirent du bain en le vidèrent. Magnus enveloppa son cadet dans un peignoir violet pastel tirant sur le gris et remit le sien sur ses épaules.

-Le chat nous a aidé à manger la pizza. Sourit Alec en ramassant le carton vide.

-Pas de pâté pour lui ce soir.

Un miaulement mécontent protesta. Magnus attira Alec à sa suite en lui prenant la main. Une serviette dans les cheveux, le Nephilim interrogea son amant du regard lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent en plein milieu du couloir. Il n'eut guère le temps de l'interroger à propos de quoi que ce soit , que son amant s'empara de ses lèvres dans un profond baiser qu'ils firent tous deux durer. D'abord passif, Alec se mit à mordre avec envie la bouche du sorcier. Tirant sur la ceinture de son peignoir il colla le corps de son jeune amant tout contre le sien qui s'enflammait comme une brasier. Le Nephilim hésita un peu à toucher plus que cela le sorcier, puis glissa finalement ses longs doigts fins sous les pans du vêtement légèrement avachi dévoilant ainsi son torse à la peau hâlée. Il s'attarda sur le pectoral gauche qu'il massa d'abord doucement puis de façon bien plus appuyée ce qui sembla plaire à Magnus qui grogna d'envie en haletant progressivement. Il prit entre ses mains la tête du demi-ange toujours voilée par la serviette et engouffra sa langue dans sa bouche, rendant le baiser bien plus passionné qu'il ne l'était déjà. Alec perçut une émotion désespérée émaner de son aîné qui glissait ses mains partout autour de son visage, sa nuque, remontant le long de son échine et venant se perdre dans ses cheveux humides et emmêlés par les aimantes caresses.

-Je suis là.. Assura t-il dans un langoureux gémissement. Je suis là Magnus.

Ce dernier se fit plus pressant et baisa sans retenu le cou et les épaules de son cadet qui s'essouffla de plaisir. Il sentit l'excitation de son amant grossir tout contre la sienne. Magnus le plaqua au mur et ne parvint plus à restreindre son impatience. Il descendit le long du buste de son amant qui glissa une main dans ses cheveux s'éméchant en sur son front avec rébellion. Le peignoir d'Alec ne couvrait presque plus que ses cuisses et ses reins tant les caresses du sorcier l'avaient déshabillé. Lorsqu'il sentit sa langue laper sa verge, le Nephilim resserra sa poigne dans les cheveux du demi-démon et glissa l'autre dans sa propre tignasse tout en jetant la tête en arrière. Ses lèvres licencieusement entrouvertes laissèrent s'échapper des soupirs de bien être et son torse se souleva au rythme de sa respiration pantelante. Magnus ne perdit pas une miette du spectacle. A genoux en train de sucer son cadet, il ne détourna pas une seule seconde son attention de son visage aux expressions si satisfaites et satisfaisantes à voir.

-Hh..Ah- !

Lorsque sa voix se changea en cri, Magnus s'engagea à doigter Alec qui écarquilla les yeux avec panique.

-N-non !

-Je t'ai fait mal ? Questionna aussitôt Magnus qui, après s'être remis debout, prit le visage du demi-ange en coupe pour l'apaiser avec des baisers.

-Non, ça va.. haleta t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Il évita soigneusement le regard du sorcier qui ne parut que peu rassuré. Cherchant sur le visage d'Alec une explication à toute cette soudaine nervosité, Magnus osa demander.

-T'a t-on fait quelque chose là-bas que tu ne m'aurais pas dit, Alexander ?

Tressaillant, le brun comprit expressément ce à quoi faisait allusion son aîné. Il secoua vigoureusement la tête sans pour autant être en mesure de soutenir son regard.

-Oh non, j-je..on ne m'a pas violé si c'est de ça que tu parlais..

Magnus hocha la tête, et frictionna les bras à moitié nus de son amant.

-Je ne veux pas passé pour un homme insistant. Un non est un non, et je ne te forcerai pas si tu n'en as pas envie. Mais ce fut si soudain..oh chéri, pourquoi une telle panique ?

Presque décontenancé, Magnus sentit son cœur battre tant il craignait avoir fait du mal à Alec. Mais ce dernier, ne pouvant plus supporter de savoir le sorcier si désemparé avoua :

-Gabriel..Il..

-Quoi Gabriel ? Que se passe t-il ? Ce sont tes ailes c'est ça ?

Alec réfuta en secouant la tête. Une bouffée de chaleur le fit rougir des oreilles jusqu'aux épaules et il bafouilla.

-Gabriel ..tout..

-Chéri, on a déjà parlé de ton problème d'élocution. Un mot à la fois !

-Il voit tout ! Lança presque rageusement le Nephilim qui s'agita nerveusement. Toi, moi, nous il peut tout voir ! Il a peut-être même déjà tout vu lorsqu'on l'a fait là-bas ! Renchérit-il en agitant sa main vers un lieu totalement aléatoire en parlant simplement de la forêt des paysages obscures.

Papillonnant des yeux, Magnus observa son amant qu'il crut d'abord atteint d'une folie qui ne serait autre qu'un contre-coup d'un traumatisme subi lors de sa captivité. Puis, il comprit.

-Attends..tu veux dire que l'Archange Gabriel peut voir la même chose que toi ? Mais enfin, comment-

-Je suis ses yeux, Magnus. Expliqua le bun en se tournant sur place afin de faire à face à son aîné. Il m'a informé qu'il ne pouvait pas voir mes rêves, ni vraiment savoir à quoi je pense, sauf si je me concentre pour lui en faire part. Dit-il en enroulant un bras autour de son torse et l'autre sur son bas ventre afin de maintenir le peignoir défait. Mais physiquement, à travers mes propres yeux il peut tout voir.

A demi tourné, le profil d'Alec fut éclairé par un rayon de lune qui s'échappait des fenêtres du petit salon dont un arche menait au couloir. Sa peau laiteuse aux cicatrices argentées sembla scintiller. Ses cheveux noirs prirent des reflets bleutés. Ses épaules dénudées appelaient à la décadence et ses pommettes saillantes rougies par l'embarras et le reste d'excitation ne laissèrent guère le sorcier indifférent. Se pinçant les lèvres, il demanda à quel moment Gabriel pouvait-il voir la même chose que lui. Surpris, Alec haussa les sourcils et réfléchit un court instant.

-J-je ne sais pas..quand nous communiquons je suppose.

-Étiez-vous en train de communiquer lorsque nous nous embrassions tout à l'heure ?

-Non..baragouina le brun.

-Est-il éveillé ? Magnus sourit malicieusement tout en s'approchant de l'oreille de son cadet.

-N-non.. il est bien trop épuisé. Alec trembla en sentant le souffle chaud de Magnus effleurer sa peau.

-Alors..de quoi as-tu encore peur ? Les yeux de chat du sorcier le transpercèrent au point que son cœur s'arrêta de battre et il oublia de respirer. Ne pouvant détourner ses yeux bleus aux éclats blancs, remplies de désir loin de son amant, Alec souffla.

-Plus rien..

Son cœur ne se remit à battre qu'une fois son amant l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Les bras ballants le long de corps, son peignoir chuta d'une traite et sa peau d'ivoire mise à nue luisit sous le clair de lune. De petites ombres dansaient sur les jeux de lumières sur leurs deux corps. Les flocons de neige ne cessaient de tomber sur la ville. Comme pour demander une silencieuse et intime permission, Magnus s'éloigna et soutint affectueusement le regard brillant de son Nephilim. Alec n'hésita pas à glisser ses bras autour des épaules du sorcier et l'embrasser avec tout ce qu'il avait. Enfin, ils gagnèrent leur couche dans laquelle ils s'adonnèrent à des jeux d'amour qu'il n'appartenait qu'à eux d'en connaître le déroulement.

* * *

Une heure après leur retour à l'institut, les chasseurs d'ombres ayant participé à la bataille qui se déroulât dans les rues de New-York eurent enfin la permission de regagner leurs quartiers après avoir déposé tous les corps retrouvés, de leurs alliés morts au combat, à la morgue de l'institut. Ce fut Isabelle qui s'occupa de Lydia. Aldertree et Maryse avaient pris à part Jocelyne qui s'était enfuie afin de prendre part à la bataille. Valentin avait été mené par des gardes et les loups purent également regagner leur planque. Quant à Luke, il adressa un regard étrange à Jocelyne qui lui rétorqua d'un autre bien affligé. Ils n'avaient guère eu le temps de se voir et encore moins de discuter ces dernières semaines et l'Alpha en était affecté. Mais il savait se montrer patient..Clary l'enlaça tendrement avant de le laisser rejoindre sa meute.

-Cela doit être dur pour lui de voir Jocelyne partir.

Ne s'attendant pas à trouver Isabelle si près, Clary tressauta en se tournant hâtivement vers son amie.

-C'est vrai. Tous les deux ont toujours eu une relation fusionnelle mais je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais rien osé à cause de moi. Je suis persuadée que ma mère craignais que cela ne brise tous les secrets qu'elle me cachait à l'époque où j'ignorai que j'étais une shadowhunter. Se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux roux décoiffés et salis par la bataille, Clary sourit d'un air peiné.

-Possible oui..(Isabelle sortit sa stèle afin de tracer une rune de guérison à Clary) Et sinon, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Clary fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Comment ça ?

-Deux des instruments mortels sont toujours manquants mais..Valentin a enfin été arrêté. Tu comptes suivre ta mère à Idris ? Isabelle posa un regard intéressé sur son amie qui fixait dubitativement ses blessures qui guérissaient à vue d'œil. Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas..Avoir vu ma mère en pleine action sur le terrain m'a fait ressentir une drôle d'impression.

-Une pointe d'admiration ? Sourit Isabelle qui laissa Clary la soigner à son tour.

-Ouais, c'était complètement dément ce qu'elle a fait ! Rit-elle avec légèreté. Puis, d'un air plus morose elle avoua : Peut-être ai-je été injuste avec elle. Je n'excuse pas tout ce qu'elle a fait bien sûr mais..je dois être honnête, ce qu'il m'a le plus fait de mal c'est d'apprendre si violemment que j'avais un frère. Que c'était-

-Jace ? Trancha Isabelle caressant du revers de la main le visage son amie qui fut un tantinet surprise. Mais Clary opina en silence.

Derrière elles, Jace s'engouffra dans le couloir non sans poser un vif regard sur la rousse qui le remarqua.

-Peu importe si je dois partir d'ici ou non..Je ne veux pas faire les mêmes erreurs de Luke et Jocelyne. Dit soudainement Clary : Il doit savoir ce que je ressens.

Soudainement prise d'un élan de détermination, Clary prit la même direction que Jace emprunta et l'interpella au moment même où il s'apprêtait à entrer dans sa chambre. Le blond sentit son cœur s'alourdir un instant, puis, se pinçant les lèvres il se tourna d'un air penaud vers Clary.

-Tu viens faire tes adieux ? Dit-il en enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! (elle roula les yeux, exaspérée) Tu écoutes les conversations des gens maintenant ?

-Vous étiez dans le passage, tout le monde a du entendre ce que vous disiez.

-Sauf qu'il n'y avait que toi dans les parages. Sourit-elle d'un air moqueur. Sentant que la conversation dérivait déjà, elle se fit violence pour se montrer moins rentre-dedans.

-Je ferai bien un tour à la serre. Tu viens avec moi ?

-A vrai dire je partais me cou-

Il se tut sous le regard exacerbé de sa cadette.

-Oh, tu veux qu'on parle ?

Glissant nerveusement ses mains dans les poches, il hocha la tête et désigna le fond du couloir.

-Tu vois quand tu veux. Souleva la rousse en prenant la tête de la marche. Ses cheveux effleurèrent la joue de Jace, sous leur élan. Bloquant sa respiration, il ferma également les yeux et entama un compte à rebours qui calmerait les battements de son cœur.

La serre était toujours aussi calme. De plus, les flocons de neiges qui glissaient sur le dôme en verrière donnait un surplus de charme et de discrétion au lieu. Certaines fleurs se refermèrent en bouton au fur et à mesure que la nuit tombait tandis que d'autres s'ouvrirent sous les pâles éclats de la lune. Tel un rituel, Jace s'installa parmi les petites fleurs jaunes qu'il admira en silence, laissant à Clary l'occasion de prendre la parole la première après s'être installée à ses côtés.

-Alec m'a dit un jour que tu avais l'habitude de t'isoler ici quand tu étais petit.

Il opina.

-Je ne m'isolai pas vraiment, mais de temps en temps j'aimais venir ici et observer le ciel à travers la verrière.

-Pourtant ce sont les fleurs que tu fixes, là.

-C'est vrai, rit-il avec un air évident sur le visage.

De profil, Clary se rendit compte à quel point les traits du blond étaient allongés et fins. Sa peau légèrement hâlée se mêlait si bien à ses cheveux blonds aux quelques mèches cendrées çà et là, tout en faisant ressortir ses yeux qu'elle aimait comparer à ceux des lions. Détournant soudainement le regard à cause de ce sentiment de gêne qui la prenait aux tripes depuis des semaines, elle plaqua ses genoux contre son buste et les enroula de ses bras.

-Tu disais vrai tout à l'heure..cette conversation marquera sûrement nos adieux. Je n'ai encore pris aucune décision.

Le poing de Jace se serra dans sa poche.

-Mais peut importe nos choix, au plus profond de mon cœur je tiens à rester honnête envers moi-même et surtout envers les autres. (Elle lui lança un regard sincèrement tendre) Toi y compris.

Malgré cette déchirure qui faisait souffrir son cœur, Jace osa enfin plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la rousse.

-Je ne peux plus me taire Jace. Et le pire, c'est que je ne me sens même pas coupable. Je n'y parviens pas. A part t'aimer un peu plus chaque jour, en souffrir parce que tu feins la vérité, c'est tout ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment.

Marquant une pause, elle se pinça les lèvres et fit mine de regarder le ciel partiellement étoilé, tant les nuages traversaient l'atmosphère pour délivrer leur innocents flocons qui recouvraient de plus en plus la verrière.

-Le délais et dans deux jours.. Reprit-elle en baissant les yeux vers les fleurs jaunes. Donc si je dois m'en aller d'ici, je tenais à te dire que je ne regrette pas les sentiments que je t'ai porté et que je porte encore.. Peut-être arriverai-je un jour à ne plus y penser.

-Clary..je-

-Et puis ! Reprit-elle en reniflant soudainement. Il y a Simon, j-je..tu as toujours fait tant pour nous deux depuis le début. Malgré son tendre sourire, de chaudes larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues salies par le combat. Encore aujourd'hui, tu es venu à son secours. Nous devons nous voir demain, malgré sa fierté je sais qu'il te remerciera, il- !

-Clary ! Jace haussa soudainement le ton. Aucune agressivité perça sa voix, uniquement un éclat désespéré désirant l'attention de la jeune fille.

Les yeux embués de larmes et l'air interloqué, elle retint sa respiration les lèvres entre-ouvertes et tremblantes sous l'émotion. La peur de connaître le fond des pensées de Jace, le soulagement de lui avoir dit, l'étonnement de le voir enfin réagir, l'incompréhension de le savoir si nerveux..

-Je t'aime Clary.

Un nuage s'écarta afin de laisser place à un large rayon de lune qui éclaira leurs deux visages. Ses yeux verts brillèrent telles deux amazonites polies et laiteuses sous l'éclairage de la lune. _Qu'elle est belle.._ Songea t-il en effleurant à peine ses lèvres du revers de son index.

-Ne pars pas Clary. Murmura t-il fébrilement. Quand je t'ai vu aux prises avec Valentin tout à l'heure..j'ai cru mourir tant la peur de te perdre m'assaillait de part et d'autre. J-J'ai su alors à quel point tu étais courageuse et à quel point j'étais lâche..Mal traitée, ignorée..Je t'ai fait souffrir et je m'en veux pour ça. En fait, j'en veux à tant de personnes. (Il secoua la tête d'un air abattu) Mais à quoi bon ? La culpabilité qui me ronge ne se soignera pas ainsi.

La douleur perçait tant son visage que Clary avait l'impression de le voir pleurer. Mais le rayon de lune à nouveau voilé par les nuages, elle ne perçut que mal le visage du blond.

-Encore ce soir, tu m'as prouvé que tu étais plus forte que moi. Et cette peur que j'ai ressenti plus tôt m'a fait comprendre que je ne voulais pas te voir partir. Du moins pas sans moi, pas loin de moi..(Il baissa les yeux vers les fleurs jaunes qui caressa d'une main) Je t'ai longtemps attendu.

Ne comprenant plus très bien où il voulait en venir, elle pencha sa tête sur le côté afin d'ancrer son visage dans le sien et chercher une réponse à ses questions. Enfin il posa son attention sur elle.

-Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux, tu te souviens de cette conversation que nous avons eu la première fois que tu as visité la cité des os ? Je crois t'avoir menti ce soir là..

Il marqua une pause et se pinça les lèvres en essuyant le coin de ses yeux humides. Ses doigts drivèrent dans ses longs cheveux flamboyants.

-Parce que j'étais déjà tombé pour toi ce soir là.

Fermant les yeux et relâchant une étrange pression, Clary savoura la chaleur de la main de Jace, abîmées par les nombreux combats qu'il eut mené depuis le début de sa carrière de chasseur d'ombre et ses longues années d'entraînements.

-Et aussi..

-Clary, Jace. Appela une voix familière derrière eux. Pouvez-vous lui accorder un instant ?

Tournant la tête vers Aldertree qui ne semblait pas plus à son aise que les deux jeunes gens assis par terre, il se décala pour laisser passer Jocelyne qui se triturait nerveusement les doigts.

-Je vous laisse. Fit le directeur avant de s'éclipser. Clary se releva la première et rejoignit sa mère qui s'était également approchée d'eux. Jace l'imita en restant peut-être un peu plus en retrait.

-Nous devons parler. Lâcha t-elle en sortant sa stèle.

-Je vais également vous lai- Commença le blond mais la femme l'arrêta gentiment.

-Non, toi aussi tu dois rester.

Il hocha la tête en silence.

Jocelyne demanda la main de sa fille et lui traça une rune de mémoire qu'elle reproduit ensuite sur la main de Jace.

-Peu de temps avant que vous nous rejoigniez sur le toit, Valentin m'a révélé quelque chose que vous devez absolument savoir.

Enfin, elle serra les mains des deux adolescents et un flash les étourdis un moment avant que des images n'apparaissent dans leurs esprits. _Un ciel assombri, l'ange agonisant..des éclats de feu entre les deux combattants qui croisaient le fer. Deux cœurs brisés, un amour oublié et une haine profonde. Des regrets mêlés au sang et à la foudre, et des révélations laissées au grand jour. « Nous aurions dû penser à eux ! Ils sont nos enfants ! », « Je fais justement cela parce que je pense à eux Jocelyne ! », « Ne les vois-tu pas se déchirer, je ne désira pas ça ni pour Clary ni pour Jace ! »_ _Des créatures obscures assoiffées de vengeance se jetèrent dans la bataille mais l'épée mortelle les balaya d'un coup. L'arme de Raziel entre les mains, le visage ensanglanté par les blessures que lui avaient infligées Jocelyne, Valentin la toisait d'un air si véritablement peiné que l'on pouvait penser qu'il se confessait. « Jace n'est pas notre fils.. »Horrifiée, excédée, confuse..Jocelyne tomba genoux à terre « Il n'est pas notre enfant.. ni même le frère de Clarissa..aucun sang de démon ne coule dans ses veines c'est le sang d'Ithuriel qui le rend si fort. Et ta fille aussi, la douleur que tu ressentais fut si grande lorsque tu as réalisé que Jonathan avait du sang de démon en lui..quand tu l'as rejeté alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson, que le seul moyen que j'avais pour apaiser tes cauchemars était de te soigner avec le sang d'Ithuriel. Mais à l'époque j'ignorai que tu portais un second enfant.. » Se jetant furieusement à sa gorge, Jocelyne le menaça de sa lame. « Menteur ! », « Comment pourrais-je ? L'épée de vérité est entre mes mains. » Et il la frappa au visage avant de se remettre debout.._

Le flash disparut et tout redevint à la normal autour d'eux. Jocelyne lâcha les mains tremblantes des deux jeunes chasseurs d'ombre qui ne surent quoi dire tant l'assaut de vérité les tenait sous sa coupe.

-Ton don Clary, reprit sa mère qui caressa affectueusement sa joue. Je crois que nous n'avons plus à chercher sa provenance.

-Le sang d'Ithuriel en serait la cause ? Parvint à dire Jace, hébété. Son regard croisa celui incrédule de Clary qui n'eut plus la force de prononcer le moindre mot.

-Valentin sera mis sous interrogatoire après la cérémonie des défunts qui se tiendra demain. Peut-être aurez-vous une chance de trouver un indice à ce sujet. En tous cas, j'ai fait ma part au sujet de votre lien de parenté.

Ils la regardèrent, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Lâcha Clary à mi-voix.

-Je m'en vais demain matin. Avoua Jocelyne d'un sourire amer. Pendant que nous capturions Valentin, Aldertree a prévenu l'Enclave de ma « fuite » et pour une fois leur retour a été sans précédent, on me rapatrie dans l'immédiat.

Clary rechercha une quelconque pointe de plaisanterie à travers le regard de sa mère qui n'était pas du genre à s'adonner aux farces.

-Mais ce n'est pas juste ! S'indigna t-elle. Ses précédentes larmes s'effondrèrent à nouveau avec une évidente rage.

-Mon bébé.. Jocelyne attira sa fille dans ses bras dont les pleurs s'étouffèrent dans l'étreinte.

Bien qu'en retrait, Jace admirait l'émouvante scène avec respect. Malgré les mots qu'ils avaient pu avoir, il lui était profondément reconnaissant de l'honnêteté qu'elle fit preuve ce soir. Rien ne lui obligeait de dire la vérité sur leur lien de parenté inexistant, et pour de multiple raison, les maintenir éloignés par ce mensonge aurait pu faire en sorte que les deux femmes se retrouvent l'une avec l'autre. Mais à l'inverse elle soutint sérieusement le regard de Jace et il comprit alors qu'elle lui confiait la protection de sa fille. Le blond hocha pieusement la tête et ce fut avec tout son honneur qu'il remercia Jocelyne. Il tira sa révérence et laissa la mère et la fille passer peut-être leur dernier moment en famille. Tout dépendait maintenant du choix de Clary.

* * *

Un beau matin blanc accompagna le début de journée des habitants de New York. Et plus précisément au cœur de Brooklyn, un chaton semblait impatient de découvrir cette vaste mais étrange couverture blanche ressemblant au lait. Sa queue frétilla devant ce spectacle que lui offrait la baie vitrée dont le rideau n'avait pas été fermé la veille. Derrière lui le couloir et, Président Miaou le savait, plus loin encore se trouvait la chambre de son maître. Était-ce parce que tout le loft était encore bien calme, en tous cas il se dirigea à patte de velours là-bas et poussa avec sa tête la porte coulissante dont les battants s'entrouvrirent sans un bruit. Dans un petit miaulement, il appela son maître toujours endormi sous les couvertures contre les corps tiède d'Alec dont la tête dépassait à peine. Le chat se frotta contre le bord du lit toujours le regard rivé vers les deux hommes endormis. Faisant le tour, il remarqua quelque chose qui dépassait dessous les couvertures. Cela remua un peu, puis s'engouffra sous le tissu. Grand prédateur qu'il était, Président Miaou se prépara à bondir en dandinant son arrière train et prenant appui sur ses pattes arrières. Toutes griffes dehors, il sauta sur sa proie qui s'agita violemment sous les draps.

-Hn- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Grogna Magnus, très mal réveillé. Il s'aperçut du chat en train de lui mordiller les doigts de pieds. L'attrapant par la peau du cou, il le déposa au sol et le poussa loin du lit. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, le sorcier se recoucha sous l'air vexé du chat qui, comprenant que son maître était enfin réveillé, miaula à tue-tête.

-Mais qu'il est chiant..soupira le demi-démon en se frottant les yeux. Il tâtonna sur la table de chevet à côté de lui mais ne trouva pas son téléphone. _J'ai du l'oublier dans la salle de bain._ Se dit-il sans vraiment s'alerter, il voulait simplement connaître l'heure. Son regard se posa sur son amant lorsqu'il tourna la tête. Couché sur le dos, et le bras sous ce corps endormi, Magnus sourit en le voyant si paisible. Il pouvait voir d'ici les suçons qu'il lui avait laissé sur les épaules. D'autres endroits avaient été marqués mais le Nephilim ne semblait pas prêt à retirer la couette dessus lui.

La chat cessa de miauler mais regrimpa sur le lit en ronronnant contre le visage de son maître.

-T'es content ? Tu as réussi à me réveiller..

La boule de poils ronronna de plus belle lorsqu'elle aperçut Alec. Changeant de crèmerie, le chat se pelotonna contre le torse nu mais chaud du brun après s'être glissé sous les draps.

-Ne le réveille pas. Prévint Magnus qui s'allongea sur le côté. Il dut faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas couvrir de baisers son amant. Craignant trop de le déranger, il se contenta de le regarder dormir. _« As-tu déjà souhaité ramener quelqu'un à la vie ? »_

-Mon passé commencerait-il à t'intéresser mon Alec.. ? Murmura Magnus, l'air pensif. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, et caressa du revers de la main la joue de son bel endormi : Il n'y a pourtant rien de bon à cela..

 _Ni rien de bien à savoir.._

Soudain, un horrible tintamarre venant de la porte d'entrée le fit sursauter. Alec sembla également en être affecté, puisqu'il grogna dans son sommeil.

-Mais ils ont tous décidé de m'emmerder.. Pesta le sorcier qui protégea les oreilles du brun. Reste au lit, j'en ai pour une minute. Renchérit-il avant de sortir de la chambre. Il prit tout de même la peine d'enfiler son peignoir jonchant au sol. Le chat le suivit en toute hâte, attiré par le brouhaha. Plus Magnus s'approchait de l'entrée, plus des voix se faisaient nettement entendre.

-Je croyais qu'il ne fermait jamais la porte !

-La preuve que si, il a du retrouver la clé.

-Ouvrez-moi cette porte ou je-

Le sorcier ouvrit la porte avec une certaine véhémence, et fut d'autant plus en colère en voyant les trois personnes au pas de sa porte.

-Ou tu quoi, Maryse ?

La brune réajusta son tailleur et fit mine d'être calme.

-As-tu un téléphone ? Questionna t-elle l'air de rien.

-Quoi ?! Vous venez me déranger pour savoir si j'ai un portable ? Oui !

-Alors pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas ?! Grogna la mère qui perdit tout son self-control. Elle se permit également d'entrer en bousculant le sorcier qui resta pantois.

-Hein.. ?

-Notre mère a tenté de te joindre toute la soirée d'hier, mais tu n'as jamais répondu. Informa Isabelle qui entrait à son tour.

-Mais qu-

-Salut ! Fit Jace en entrant le dernier.

Aussi bancal que son peignoir retombant mollement sur ses épaules, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ne souhaita qu'une chose, sortir de ce mauvais rêve.

-Où est mon fils ? Il n'est pas rentré, et comme il a perdu son portable dans la bataille je me disais que tu daignerais répondre mais je me suis fourvoyer à ton sujet. Tu accapares mon aîné et tu le fais dans une flegme absolue !

Bien que rare, Magnus sentit une véritable colère monter en lui qui se radoucit aussitôt en voyant Alec les rejoindre dans le salon.

-Maman, ne te montres pas désagréable veux-tu.

Président Miaou -qui s'était finalement caché sous un fauteuil- sauta sans hésitation dans les bras du demi-ange en ronronnant contre son menton.

-Alec.. souffla Magnus qui voulut le rejoindre mais sa petite sœur s'était déjà ruée vers lui.

-C'est ainsi que tu te présentes à ta famille, en peignoir ?

-Et vu sa tête, il sort pas de la douche ! Souligna Jace en souriant narquoisement. Alec lui adressa un regard plus que blasé et reposa le chat.

-On peut savoir ce qu'il vous amène ici ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait tout ce chemin pour me voir ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Depuis que tu traînes avec Magnus Bane, on ne te voit plus ! Pesta sa mère. Alec passa outre sa mauvaise humeur mais ne supporta guère la façon dont elle parlait de Magnus. Surtout en la présence de celui-ci. D'ailleurs, le sorcier s'éclipsa dans sa cuisine non sans lâcher un soupire exaspéré.

-Restez ici, je vais vous amener des cafés. Feinta Alec pour rejoindre son amant. Ce dernier était assis à la table et tenait son visage entre ses mains.

-Hé, appela doucement le Nephilim. Magnus se tourna pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux : Désolé, c'est de ma faute s'ils sont là.

-Tu ne les as pas fait venir. Rétorqua l'aîné. « T'accaparer » rien que ça.. pouffa t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Alec prit son visage en coupe, l'embrassa amoureusement avant de caresser tendrement son visage et ses cheveux.

-As-tu bien dormi au moins ? Se soucia le sorcier. Et là, Alec ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre avec délice : Wah ! Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Alec fit mine de se pencher et jeter un coup d'œil par delà l'arche menant au couloir afin d'être sûr que personne n'approchait, puis se jeta fougueusement sur les lèvres de son amant qu'il baisa goulûment. D'abord surpris, le sorcier tâtonna la table pour se maintenir et reprendre contenance avant de répondre au baiser.

-Des nuits comme la dernière je veux en passer jusqu'à en perdre le décompte des jours ! S'extasia le Nephilim qui songeait encore aux frisson que Magnus lui fit parcourir durant toute leur nuit d'amour et de retrouvaille.

Front contre front, les deux hommes se câlinèrent ainsi un long moment, au point qu'ils en oublièrent leurs indésirables invités qui se firent à nouveau remarquer.

-Esclave ! Mon café ! Beugla Jace qui cassa l'ambiance.

Laissant tomber sa tête en arrière d'un air las Magnus soupira bruyamment.

-S'il pouvait devenir muet en buvant son café ! Pesta t-il en faisant apparaître trois cups de café.

-Oh, tu ne leur sers pas un café de la machine ? Questionna Alec sur le point de mettre la dite machine en route.

-Hors de question qu'ils profitent d'un tel privilège. Deux tasses d'un café fait avec amour pour nous, et de la pisse de brasserie pour eux..

Président Miaou, passant par là -sûrement pou réclamer à manger- miaula en haussant fièrement le museau.

-Même le chat est d'accord. Magnus servit le petit déjeuner au chat avant de servir ses invités : Un café, et ils dégagent !

-Bien mon amour. Sourit Alec en faisant couler leur café d'un air bienheureux. Le chat le fixa d'un air aussi surpris que Magnus qui fit quelques pas en arrière. Deux cups dans une main et la dernière dans l'autre il papillonna des yeux. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donnait un air fort bêta.

-Tu peux répéter s'il te plaît ?

Peu sûr de comprendre, le Nephilim fronça les sourcils et dit.

\- « Un café et ils dégagent », ne te souviens-tu déjà plus de ce que tu dis ?

-Pas ce que j'ai dit moi ! Toi, répète chéri !

-Bien mon am- Enfin il réalisa et se tut. Ils se toisèrent un moment comme deux imbéciles dont le silence niais perturbait le repas du chat. De blanc ivoire, le visage d'Alec passa rouge pivoine. Se retournant vivement face au plan de travail il servit le café en tremblant comme une feuille. La tasse manqua tomber et lui faillit se brûler mais le sorcier fit léviter le tout qui se déversa à nouveau en toute tranquillité dans les deux tasses.

-Je t'en prie, redis-le.

-Mais n-..t-tu.. ! Ils attendent, tu ne connais pas Jace quand il est impatient il est très chiant !

-Comment te dire que je m'en fiche, je veux que tu me répètes ce que tu viens de dire ! Insista l'aîné frôlant la syncope.

-..peux plus.. Dit timidement le brun qui prit une gorgée de son café. Il était chaud, sa langue hurlait de douleur mais pour le coup il tenait à garder la bouche occupée pour ne rien dire. Lui aussi désirait soudainement devenir muet en buvant du café.

-T'es qu'un tricheur, s'outra Magnus en tournant les talons rageusement en direction du salon. Il déposa d'une moue mécontente les trois cups de café et alla bouder devant la baie vitrée en faisant apparaître sa propre tasse que son amant lui servit dans la cuisine.

-Où est Alec ? Demanda Maryse, mais Magnus l'ignora tout comme le reste du groupe dont personne ne comprenait la soudaine mauvaise humeur de leur hôte.

-J'arrive maman. Souleva le brun qui entra avec eux dans le salon. Magnus le fusilla du regard et il adressa un regard désolé qui sembla avoir son petit effet sur le demi-démon qui rougit, bien qu'en ignorant de nouveau les autres. Le Nephilim semblait avoir vu un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres, mais ce fut bref.

-Bon, commença t-il en s'asseyant aux côtés de son _parabataï._ On peut savoir ce qui vous amène de si bonne heure ici ?

-De bonne heure ? Tu plaisantes, il est bientôt midi ! Rit Isabelle qui lui jeta un clin d'œil.

Les deux amants se lancèrent un regard coupable d'avoir autant traîné au lit.

-Ah. Fit Alec. En même temps, nous sommes en droit de nous reposer après une telle bataille.

-Justement, j'aurais préféré que tu retournes à l'institut. Avoua sa mère qui ne semblait guère apprécier son café. Magnus s'en réjouit : Trop amer..

-Pourquoi ? Nous étions fatigués et..

-Et ? Il t'a tant manqué que cela ? Vous vous seriez vu plus tard. En attendant, ton frère aurait pu te soigner.

-Comme si je ne le pouvais pas. S'outra Magnus un poil agressif.

Alec lui fit signe qu'il se chargeait de calmer sa mère.

-Maman, de nombreuses blessures ont été soignées par Magnus. Regarde, je n'ai même plus aucun hématome !

-Certes, en revanche ça..intervint Jace en tirant sans gêne sur le peignoir de son frère dévoilant son torse et son abdomen. Par reflex, Alec serra les jambes et retint son vêtement au niveau de la ceinture.

-Ta blessure est à peine refermée. Souffla Isabelle d'un air répugné en voyant les veines violettes et bleues gonflées autour de la rune _Parabataï_.

-La potion de Magnus doit encore agir, tout ira bien dans quelques jours. Puis, une iratze devrait régler tout ça.

-Alec. Fit le blond d'un ton plus froid que lui-même de le voulait. Puis Maryse reprit.

-Chéri, Jace ne ressent plus votre lien.

Cette fois, Magnus parut inquiet et revint parmi les autres. Il se permit de soulever le pull blanc que portait Jace et examina la rune. Cette dernière était entourée des mêmes veines que celles de son amant.

-Mais comment.. s'indigna Alec.

-Personne ne sait encore pourquoi, c'est la première fois qu'une rune _Parabataï_ est tranchée ainsi de la sorte. Nous avons fait appel à un frère silencieux qui devra bientôt arriver à New York.

-Ceux déjà présents à la cité ne savent rien ?

-Non, mais ils nous ont certifié que leur acolyte devrait connaître la réponse.

Tous continuèrent de tergiverser autour de leurs deux runes séparées mais Alec sembla soudainement confus et un assourdissant acouphène le força à plonger dans une intense réflexion. _Il ne sent plus notre lien ?_ La Terre tourna plus autour de lui, les paroles des uns et des autres se chevauchèrent incompréhensiblement. _C'est vrai que..je ne ressens plus sa présence comme avant. A quoi pense t-il ?_ Anxieux, il posa son attention sur Jace à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse, mais il ne vit rien, ne sentit rien. Jace était-il heureux ? inquiet ? surpris ? Il n'arrivait plus à savoir. Enfin il réagit à nouveau avec effrois.

-Vous êtes ici.. j'aurais dû le savoir.

-Alec ? Isabelle voulut toucher son frère mais il se dégagea brusquement.

-Je ne vous ai pas senti arriver. Je ne savais pas que Jace était là avant que je n'entende vos voix. Ce n'est pas normal.

Son frère opina.

-Je savais que tu n'avais plus ton téléphone sur toi depuis la bataille alors, tout comme Maryse, j'ai contacté Magnus pour savoir si tout allait bien..Alec, je n'arrivai même pas à déterminer si tu étais chez Magnus ou non, or avant je l'aurai tout de suite su.

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, Alec eût un nœud à l'estomac. Devant lui, le blond lui présenta une stèle.

-Les _iratze_ faites entre _parabataï_ sont plus efficaces. Je me dis que si j'arrive à te guérir entièrement avec, c'est que tout n'est pas perdu.

-Une telle blessure ? Même avec une rune de soin cela prendra au moins une journée complète pour qu'elle disparaisse ! Soutint Isabelle.

-Pas avec le lien _parabataï_ , trancha Alec qui avait déjà maintes fois vécu ce genre de situation avec son frère. Il n'hésita plus à dénuder entièrement sont torse et laissa le champ libre à Jace.

Celui-ci tira son frère par le poignet et l'entraîna ailleurs.

-Pas ici, je dois te parler en privé.

-Jace ! S'outra Maryse. Mais les deux jeunes hommes s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir en direction de la chambre. Alec ferma la porte derrière eux et jeta un signe de tête concis vers le lit. Jace s'y assit et Alec le rejoignit. Tous deux en tailleur l'un en face de l'autre, ils restèrent centrés sur la blessure tailladant l'abdomen d'Alec, mais Jace brisa le silence en premier tandis qu'il traçait l' _iratze_.

-Que va t-on faire si le lien se brise ?

-Cela n'arrivera pas. On va faire attention et rester proche l'un de l'autre le temps que ce frère silencieux nous aide. La voix d'Alec laissait transparaître sa nervosité.

-C'est impensable de perdre notre lien..

-Nous vivions bien sans avant.

-Je m'y suis habitué, moi.

-Ah bon ? Pouffa Alec. Prendre des risques comme tu le fais, nous mettre en danger tous les deux. Je suis toujours celui qui balaye derrière toi. Déclara t-il, rude. Le blond se tendit quelque peu.

-Pas besoin d'être cassant..

-Pardon, fit le plus vieux en fuyant du regard son frère adoptif. Je suis encore sonné par tout ça.

-Ouais, je suppose que nous le sommes tous les deux.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je t'en prie ne me prend pas en pitié. Puis arrête avec ça, tu vois bien que ça ne marche pas ! (il lui arracha la stèle des mains). Jace le regarda d'un ai confus.

-Quand t'ai-je déjà pris en pitié ? Je peux savoir ce qui te fais croire ça ? Je ne suis pas si pourri que ça Alec !

Le blond se leva d'un bond et fit le tour du lit afin de croiser l'air contrarié de son aîné.

-Tu me fais quoi Alec ? La dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé ainsi c'était à cause de Clary et des sentiments qui te perturbaient ! Mais là, il est où le problème ? Si c'est Magnus qui te fourre des idées saugrenues dans le crâne j-

-Foutez-lui la paix à Magnus ! Depuis le début il est là pour nous et la seule chose que vous êtes capables de faire c'est de le traiter comme un moins que rien ! (Il descendit du lit à son tour et se tint devant la fenêtre faisant mine de regarder l'extérieur, d'un air fermé).

-Tu as raison..nous avons tous été injustes avec lui. Fit Jace en se massant la nuque. Mais pour être franc j'ai du mal à te reconnaître en ce moment. On ne te vois que pour les missions et souvent tu y vas seul. Comme pour ce Griffon. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demander de l'aide ? Si tu m'avais appelé, ou même prévenu Isabelle peut-être n'aurais-tu pas été enlevé par Valentin.

-Des « si » et des « peut-être » ne changeront rien. Valentin a été capturé, et comparé à de nombreuses personnes dans cette bataille, je suis toujours en vie ! Souligna Alec en refaisant face à son frère.

-Mais notre lien se meurt, Alec ! S'indigna le blond qui reprit sa stèle. Agacé, il fit mine de regarder la table de chevet et tritura les franges de l'abat-jour de la lampe posée dessus. On a toujours eu besoin de l'un l'autre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Ses yeux couleur fauve brillèrent d'une fébrile lueur. Voilà bien longtemps qu'Alec n'avait vu son cadet aussi dépité. Il resta muet, regardant le paysage enneigé sans vraiment le voir. _« Tu n'as pas le dixième de puissance que ton parabataï »_ Les paroles de Valentin lui revinrent à l'esprit. Lèvres pincées, il serra les dents tant et si bien que sa mâchoire se crispa.

-Tu veux toujours être mon _parabataï_ .. ? Jace s'était approché et restait attentif aux moindres faits et gestes de son frère qui resta dos à lui.

-Je serai présent pour la cérémonie des défunts. Rétorqua simplement Alec avec une certaine froideur. Mais je ne rentrerai pas à l'institut. Pas pour l'instant.

Une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, Jace détailla le corps de son aîné une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Il fit coulisser un battant, mais avant d'en franchir le seuil il dit :

-Clary n'est pas ma sœur..Valentin et Jocelyne ne sont pas mes parents. Confus de me sentir si heureux, je pensai que tu m'aurais questionné sur mon changement émotionnel dès ma venue..mais évidemment nous ne ressentons plus rien.

Alec tourna la tête trop tard et semblait sur le point de dire quelques choses lorsque Jace referma la porte derrière lui, le laissant seul dans la chambre. Quelque peu chamboulé, Jace traversa le couloir sans repasser par le salon et quitta l'appartement sous le regard hébété de sa mère et sœur adoptives. Magnus lui, jeta un coup à la porte fermée de sa chambre d'où son amant ne se décidait pas d'en sortir.

-A quel point cela s'est-il mal passé ? S'inquiéta Maryse qui se leva toute affolée. Elle ne savait quoi faire; rattraper Jace ou voir Alec. Isabelle trancha pour elle.

-Va voir Jace. Je vais parler à Alec..

-Mais enfin.. ! Voulut protester la mère mais Magnus ajouta :

-Je pense que le froid pèse toujours. Tu penses peut-être que c'est de ma faute, et je ne suis pas en droit de te blâmer sur tes opinions. Mais tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte à quel point ton fils est blessé de l'attitude que tu portes à son égard. Son père aussi d'ailleurs..

Le chasseuse d'ombre fit mine de vouloir parler mais elle ne trouva rien à contredire. Soupirant d'exaspération elle se massa l'arête du nez et quitta le loft sans même ajouter un mot. Inquiète, Isabelle s'adressa à Magnus.

-Elle essaye vraiment tu sais..

-J'entends bien. Mais cela reste encore maladroit. ( il passa une main dans ses cheveux) Le problème vois-tu c'est qu'elle agit en fonction de son propre besoin. Ses fils lui manquent, elle veut renouer les liens à cause de son manque à elle. Les efforts, ce n'est pas pour elle-même mais pour ses fils. Elle a compris avec Jace, pourquoi ne comprend t-elle pas la même chose avec Alexander ? (Il posa un regard sur Isabelle) Pourquoi ne le comprend t-elle pas avec toi ?

-.. !

Semblant prise au dépourvu, la brune resta muette. Pour la première fois elle n'osa soutenir le regard de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne pensait pas que l'on parviendrait à voir au delà de ce qu'elle s'autorisait à montrer. Méfiante, elle quitta le salon et rejoignit son frère qu'elle trouva assis au pied du lit, le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Les jeux de lumières placardèrent sur sa silhouette l'ombre de la fermeture de fenêtre qui formait une croix.

-Alec..

D'un geste lent et désarticulé, son frère se tourna vers elle montrant alors au grand jour à quel point il paraissait anéanti. Tressaillant de surprise, car elle ne se doutait pas trouver son frère aîné ainsi. Elle laissa ses réflexes agir à sa place elle et l'étreignit sans retenu. Alec enroula aussitôt ses bras dans le dos de sa sœur qui le réconforta du mieux qu'elle pouvait le faire dans l'instant. _Voilà pourquoi je n'ai jamais voulu de parabataï.._ Se dit-elle. Mais elle se garda bien de l'avouer à son frère. _Il ne doit y avoir rien de plus atroce que de se rejeter l'un l'autre._

* * *

-La cérémonie aura lieu au couché du soleil. Seras-tu là avant ? Une main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée, Isabelle était sur le point de regagner la Cathédrale.

-Évidemment. Susurra son frère dont la mine ne s'était pas améliorée.

-Je peux t'ouvrir un portail. S'avança Magnus qui, malgré la visite peu désirée de plus tôt, appréciait la compagnie de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit en secouant la tête.

-Pas la peine, j'aime bien la neige je vais me balader un peu avant de rentrer directement. (Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son frère tout en ouvrant la porte) A ce soir Alec.

Le brun sourit simplement puis referma la porte derrière sa sœur. Un lourd silence tranché par le tic-tac du balancier de l'horloge du sorcier, remplaça le chahut de tout à l'heure. Magnus observa d'un œil inquiet son amant qui n'avait toujours pas quitté le front de la porte. Cela faisait bien longtemps que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ne s'était pas trouvé désemparé face à quelqu'un. Du moins, pas d'une manière si bête. Il resta là, à attendre que son cadet réagisse de nouveau. La psyché humaine était son point fort, or, Alec avait prouvé plus d'une fois à quel point il était un homme surprenant voire perturbant. Magnus dut bien reconnaître qu'il lui était parfois difficile de savoir ce à quoi pouvait bien penser son Nephilim. Et depuis ces étranges changements que subissait ce dernier, son esprit n'en devint que plus ravagé.

-Je vais me préparer. Lorsque Alec se tourna vers lui sans pour autant le voir, Magnus se décomposa presque en découvrant l'état brisé dans lequel le jeune homme était. Ce regard terne ne lui ressemblait pas mais ne fut que le reflet de sa détresse.

-A-Attends ! Il lui attrapa le bras. Prenant ensuite sa main au creux des siennes il la câlina avec ses deux pouces. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plaît.

Mollement, Alec se dégagea de l'emprise de son amant. Il lui conta à mi-voix ce qui se passât plus tôt dans la chambre. Entre temps, Magnus s'était adossé contre la porte d'entrée et les bras croisés il écoutât son cadet attentivement.

-Je comprends mieux. Fit-il, toujours inquiet pour Alec. Vous ne ressentez plus la présence de l'autre.

Alec secoua la tête.

-C'est étrange, je pensai que cela m'aurait fait plus de mal. Mais peut-être de le savoir en vie joue sur mon ressenti. Après tout, c'est dans la mort que deux _parabataï_ doivent se séparer. Mais là..

-Au contraire, je pense plutôt que cela t'affecte plus que tu ne veux l'avouer.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Nephilim tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Alec.. Magnus le suivit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais d'abord ? J'ignore peut-être beaucoup sur les sorciers mais je doute que tu en saches tout autant sur les _parabataï._

Soudain, une dérangeante impression de déjà-vu blessa le sorcier qui s'appuya contre l'encadré de porte de la salle de bain.

-Tu vois, tu agissais de la même façon lorsque Valentin détenait Jace. Votre lien en a été affecté..J'espère que tu te souviens dans quel état tu as décidé de te mettre pour le retrouver ?

La dureté dans la voix de son aîné perturba le demi-ange qui sentit son cœur s'emballer d'embarras. Sincère, il toisa son aîné et s'excusa.

-Je n'aurai pas du te parler comme ça..(il tira nerveusement sur la manche du peignoir) Pardonne-moi.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Magnus se glissa dans la salle de bain et fit reculer son cadet qui faillit trébucher lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cabine de douche.

-Mag- Hmpf.. Le sorcier le fit taire en maintenant fermement sa mâchoire ouverte. Il vint glissa sa langue contre celle d'Alec qui hoqueta de surprise lorsque l'eau chaude s'écoula sur leurs corps toujours vêtus des peignoirs.

-Laisse-moi laver cette impudique langue qui a dit de si vilains mots à son _parabataï_ et à son si adorable petit ami qui attend toujours que tu lui répètes ces Magnifiques mots..

Voulant protester, Alec trouva sa bouche scellée par celle du sorcier qui arracha leurs vêtements et lança au loin en retombant mollement dans un bruit mouillé sur le sol. Le battant de la cabine toujours ouverte, l'eau trempa le tapis au sol et le carrelage de la salle de bain. Obligeant son cadet à écarte les cuisses, Magnus se glissa entre et souleva son amant qui émit une petite plainte lorsque son dos entra en contact avec la parois de la cabine.

-Ah- !

-Tes plaies ?

-N-non, le froid..

-Alors réchauffons-nous.

Il tourna le robinet vers l'eau chaude dont la condensation qui en émanait se forma de plus en plus sur les vitres de la cabine ainsi que sur le miroir. Son érection frôla l'anus d'Alec qui, haletant, sentait qu'il étouffait à travers cette chaleur. Ses jambes tressaillirent lorsque Magnus commença à masser son intimité avec son gland. Il s'agrippait au cou du sorcier tout en malaxant l'arrière de sa tête pour éviter de le griffer.

-Tu ne t'es pourtant pas gêné cette nuit. Taquina l'aîné qui dévorait l'angle de la mâchoire du brun. Alec n'était plus à même de répondre. Le sorcier ne l'avait pas encore doigté qu'il le désirait déjà en lui. Ses yeux suppliants satisfirent l'ego du demi-démon qui aimait se sentir ainsi convoiter par son Nephilim.

Totalement agglutiné contre le mur, Alec tournait sa tête dans tous les sens tant les caresses de son amant le contentaient et le rendaient fou. Mais il en voulait plus. Lui-même retira ses mains du cou pour aller masser le torse de Magnus qui le bomba virilement dès qu'il sentit les caresses. Ses yeux verts brillèrent d'amour à travers ceux tout aussi tendre du brun. Sentant ses forces au niveau des bras le quitter, il posa une jambe au sol pour qu'Alec se maintienne d'un pied mais garda toujours l'autre dans sa main et il l'écarta jusqu'à pousser la souplesse de son amant à son paroxysme. Alec ne s'en plaint pas, même sans rune de souplesse, les chasseurs d'ombre étaient entraînés pour tout. Quand bien même, jamais il n'aurait cru s'en servir pour de telles libidineuses postures. Magnus approcha son érection de l'entrée tant convoité, mais dès qu'il vit son amant de pincer les lèvres avec un évidente impatience il se recula et prit un flacon de gel lavant. Il en déposa une grosse quantité sur l'un des tétons excités d'Alec et laissa dégouliner le reste le long de son buste.

-Hh- ! Tressaillant à cause du froid, Alec jeta sa tête en arrière. Magnus grogna tant la vue l'excita. Il se branla de temps en temps pour se calmer mais rien à faire, il le voulait lui. Massant l'anus du demi-ange avec le gel, ce dernier finit par craquer.

-Prends-moi s'il te plaît.. ! Ha- !

Magnus haussa les sourcils, il ne s'attendait pas à un tel emploi de la part d'Alec. Il ne se fit pas plus prier et, tout en écarta l'intimité avec ses doigts il s'enfonça en lui doucement.

-Han-.. ! Le gel favorisa la pénétration et Alec en fut conquis. Sa prostate se fit masser par les lents mouvements du sorcier qui reposa son front contre l'épaule de son cadet, tout en haletant bruyamment. Le plaisir du sorcier grimpa en flèche et sa voix rauque se répercuta avec les soupirs de son cadet contre les murs de la salle de bain qui laissait un bel écho concupiscent.

Se bouffant mutuellement la bouche, les deux hommes s'aimèrent un moment sous le brûlant jet d'eau qui marquait leurs peaux.

Alec se tourna de lui-même en plaquant ses avant bras contre les parois. Il laissa son amant le prendre par derrière et le demi-démon ne fit que savourer d'avantage la prise qu'il avait sur lui. Ses coups de butoir firent claquer leurs peaux dont le son ne fit que les exciter d'avantage. La voix d'Alec berçait le sorcier qui ferma les yeux pour savourer pleinement la sensation autour de sa queue et son esprit s'envola. Il sourit, béa, et posa à nouveau un ardant regard sur les courbes du Nephilim. Sans ses plaies, il aurait pu caresser les reins et les épaules du brun mais il se fit violence pour garder ses mains sagement agrippées aux hanches d'Alec.

-Ah-..Hh-..Magnus.. !

-Oui chéri.. cri mon nom, ne t'en prive pas..Hh-ah- !

Grimaçant soudainement, il sentit la jouissance frôler la limite.

-Je viens, Alexander.. ! Ha- !

Les cris d'Alec lui confirmèrent qu'il en était de même pour lui qui se branlait afin de soulager son érection. Magnus l'aida en agrippant bien plus fermement la hampe.

-Aah !

Le visage presque écrasé contre la parois, Alec couina sous la poigne de son amant. Magnus le redressa en passant ses bras sous ses épaules et le plaqua contre son torse. Alec tourna sa tête de profil afin d'atteindre les lèvres de son aîné qui se jetèrent sur lui. Leurs râles furent étouffés dans leurs baisers mais leur semence elle, se libéra sans gêne. Pantelants, ils ne pouvaient détacher leur attention de l'autre. Ils continuèrent de se toucher, se frôler, s'embrasser, se partager des mots d'amour encore un peu plus longtemps. Tempe conte tempe, ils se sourirent chèrement.

-Mon amour..susurra t-il en caressant la barbe de son sorcier. Ce dernier en fut ravi voire enchanté et sentit son cœur battre avec légèreté. Sans le vouloir, il pressa sa main contre la blessure d'Alec qui grimaça de douleur.

-Oh non, excuse-moi chéri. Il tourna Alec face à lui et inspecta la plaie déchirant la rune _parabataï_.

-Ce n'est rien..Fit Alec en se reculant. Il ajouta un peu d'eau froide à l'eau bien trop chaude et enduit le corps de son amant de savon. S'apprêtant à le nettoyer, il dit : Cela partira bien un jour.

Magnus fronça les sourcils et stoppa les gestes de son amant.

-Pas ta rune..Je te le promet Alexander. On v-

-Magnus..interrompit timidement Alec. Les yeux fuyants il reprit : Crois-moi, c'est mieux ainsi.

Le chagrin tirailla à nouveau le visage de son amant. Magnus ne sut quoi dire d'autre, alors il enlaça de façon réconfortante le demi-ange qu'il berça doucement dans ses bras. _Cela ne sera pas mieux, mon Alec.._

* * *

Jace entra dans sa chambre avec ce même air contrarié sur le visage. Il se connaissait, il était souvent nonchalant et ne prenait que peu de chose au sérieux mais les disputes avec son frère l'avait toujours ébranlé avec violence car il ne savait jamais comment les gérer. De plus, il ne digérait toujours pas les paroles de son aîné. _«_ _On vivait bien sans avant »_.

-Mais il est sérieux ?! Pesta le blond en jetant sa veste en cuir sur le lit. Il se planta devant la fenêtre de sa chambre, les bras croisés autour de son buste il regarder le parc public d'où le grand lac scintillait sous la lumière blanche du soleil hivernal.

-Te prendre en pitié ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Alec ..

Fermant les yeux accablé par toutes ce ressassement agacement qui déferlait dans sa tête, Jace colla son front contre la vite et la sensation de froid lui fit du bien. Quand il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il reconnut au loin, la silhouette de Clary dans son grand manteaux vert que lui avait offert Luke -si ses souvenirs étaient bons-, les mains dans les poches et l'air songeur plaqué sur le visage. Sa mère devait être enfin de retour à Idris. « _Je reste_ » Lui avait-elle annoncé avant de dire au revoir à sa mère. Jace en avait alors profité pour passer la matinée avec Maryse et Isabelle avant de retrouver Alec chez Magnus, inquiet d'une part pour leur lien et du manque de nouvelle du brun.

Ne désirant plus songer d'avantage à sa querelle de ce matin avec son frère aîné, il quitta l'institut pour rejoindre en trottinant la jeune femme qui fixait l'horizon par delà le lac. A chacun de ses bottes crissaient dans la neige et plus il s'approchait de Clary, plus le bruit attira son attention au point de lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. Elle sourit en plissant les yeux, l'éclat du lac et la blancheur de la neige l'éblouissaient.

-Tu devrais cesser de m'admirer, si ma beauté venait à te rendre aveugle cela deviendrait contraignant pour dessiner !

-Je penserai que tu t'inquiéterais pour les combats. Ricana le rousse.

-Boh.. de très bons Shadowhunters sont malvoyants. Sourit-il en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Embrassant le haut de sa tête, il contempla auprès d'elle le vue du parc enneigé de l'autre côté du lac, avec ses collines et les hauts arbres nus.

-Alors ça y est, Jocelyne a rejoint Alicante ?

-Oui. Fit Clary, la joue collée contre le torse du blond. Il remarqua aisément les paupières cernées et rougies sûrement par les larmes que versât Clary lors des au-revoir avec sa mère. Il déposa un nouveau baiser sur son front puis soupira en relâchant une certaine pression. Riant de bon cœur, la rousse posa ses yeux sur lui.

-Je peux vraiment te prendre dans mes bras sans culpabiliser ? C'est réel Clary Fray ?

-Aussi réel que les sentiments que je te porte, Jace Wayland Lightwood Morgenstern!

Jace ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

-C'est sûr que j'en ai eu des noms.. (Il glissa une main aimante dans les cheveux bouclés de la rousse) Mais je ne connais toujours pas le biologique.

-On trouvera.. Valentin connaît sûrement les détails, maintenant c'est à lui de dire la vérité !

-Certes, mais sans l'épée de vérité..

-Les terrestres n'ont pas pour habitude d'utiliser un quelconque outil pour discerner le vrai du faux. Bien sûr, il arrive parfois d'être accusé à tort, mais ne l'as-tu pas été toi aussi ? Peu de personne ont cru en toi ces derniers temps à cause de ton sang de démon.

-Mais je vous avez vous..Isabelle, toi, Maryse et malgré tout même ta mère nous a bien aidé.

-Et Alec ! Sourit le jeune femme.

S'apprêtant à parler, ses mots restèrent coincés au travers de sa gorge. Une étrange lueur traversa son regard qu'il détourna bien hâtivement de Clary. Les mains dans les poches, il lui tourna le dos.

-Hé..l'appela t-elle avec douceur. Comment va t-il ? N'était-il pas chez Magnus ?

-Si, où veux-tu qu'il soit ? Ironisa t-il en haussant les épaules.

-Il va mieux ?

-Oui..enfin non. Je ne sais pas comment il va, ni à quoi il pense..

Quelque peu surprise d'entendre Jace parler ainsi de son _parabataï_ , Clary se remit face à lui et l'obligea à la regarder.

-Que s'est-il passé ? L'air affligé sur le visage de son petit ami lui planta une pointe dans le cœur. Quand Jace souleva son pull pour montrer sa rune à Clary, son effrois tomba avec évidence et même sa main devant sa bouche ne retint pas son hoquet de stupeur.

-Mais comment-..

-Lorsqu'il s'est fait attaqué, la rune a été touchée. C'est la première fois qu'on se blesse à un tel endroit. La rune d'Alec semble tout faire pour maintenir le lien, mais la blessure et profonde et nos sens ont été touchés. Hier, après notre retour à l'institut je savais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas car je ne ressentais pas la présence d'Alec alors que notre lien permet de nous détecter à des périmètre vraiment hors normes ! Souligna Jace en levant les bras au ciel. Mais hier, rien..Comme il n'a plus de portable, j'ai demandé à Isabelle le numéro de Magnus mais il n'a pas répondu. Je n'ai pas voulu m'inquiéter plus, avec la fatigue et tout ce que nous avions subi lors de la bataille je me suis dit que je psychotai un peu.. (Il plongea ses yeux peiné dans les siens) J'ai eu peur pour lui. Vraiment..

-Nous l'avons tous été.. Renchérit la rousse en caressant affectueusement le bras du blond.

-N-non, Clary il faut que tu comprennes que..Le terme d'âme sœur pour des _parabataï_ n'est pas le même pour le sens qu'en donne les autres. Nous sommes la moitié d'un tout et..si une des deux moitié venait à disparaître alors l'autre ne serait plus rien.

Un bise glacée fit s'envoler leur cheveux.

-Aucun de nous deux n'est mort pourtant je ne suis déjà plus rien.

Le regard larmoyant du blond en fut de trop pour elle, Clary se mit sur le pointe des pieds pour venir enlacer les épaules du blond.

-Oh Jace..

Désespéré, il l'étreignit avec force en s'accrochant à son manteau.

-Il m'a rejeté Clary..Mon propre _parabataï_ m'a rejeté.

Par dessus les épaules de sa petite amie, le regard de Jace se perdit par delà la neige. Devant lui, la houleuse conversation entre son frère et lui défila tel un vieux film qu'on ne cesserait de revoir encore et encore.. _« Tu veux toujours être mon parabataï ? »_ Il se revoyait, debout à mi-profil à attendre la réponse de son frère..car oui, pour la première fois il ne savait pas ce que voulait son _parabataï_. _« Je serai présent pour la cérémonie des défunts. »_

Tandis que son cœur se remplissait d'amour pour la femme qu'il pouvait enfin chérir comme un homme le ferait et non comme un frère..Jace sentit son âme se fissurer tant la chaîne du Doute que noua Alec autour l'enserrait avec affliction.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors, votre lecture s'est-elle bien passée ? :D

J'ai volontairement mis de côté les retrouvailles avec Ragnor dans cette partie, car cela va être une assez grosse partie avec beaucoup d'importance au niveau du scénario, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de simplement le caler entre deux scènes spécial Malec et Clace car se sont tout de même, les couples principaux de ma fic (La Malec bien plus ) donc, je désirai simplement faire un chapitre sur ces deux couples ! Aussi, un nouveau dilemme Parabataï ça c'est gratuit car j'adore vraiment ce concept de Parabataï et cela me plaît d'écrire sur ce lien que je trouve cruellement complexe, douloureux à porter et beau à la fois ! Voilà, donc la prochaine partie Ragnor et Magnus auront le droit au tapis rouge ! Et bien sûr, je n'oublie pas notre vampire fétiche ! ;D Simon will be there too!

Mais comme je tiens à bien développer chaque élément que je reprends bien évidement à ma sauce, j'ignore si cet ARC sera bouclé en deux parties ou, comme je l'ai mentionné plus en haut, si une troisième sera nécessaire ou pas ! Je le découvrirai avec vous ! Haha :D

Encore un grand merci à vous tous qui me suivez depuis si longtemps mais aussi à ceux qui ont découvert ma fiction il y a peu ! Je vous aime très fort, cette fiction avance grâce à nous tous :D A bientôt !


	17. Chapter 16

Salutations !

Comment allez-vous ? :D Perso je meurs~de chaud dans mon petit studio en plein soleil du sud-ouest ! J'en peux plus..j'ai hâte de retourner chez mes parents pour profiter de la climatisation je vous jure xD

Bref ! Vous l'avez constaté, mais j'ai encore craqué sur la longueur du chapitre ha ha ! J'étais trop à fond, je voulais jamais m'arrêter puis à un moment je me suis rappelée que..quand même ! Je pouvais ajouter un troisième chapitre à cet ARC pour le boucler ! Donc, j'ai trouvé un bon moment pour couper et le reste de ce que j'avais continué d'écrire je l'ai transporter sur un nouveau document pour le prochain chapitre haha x)

Alors, j'avais dit que je mettrai du Simon dans ce chapitre, or, je vous le dis tout de suite j'ai eu beau avoir écrit sa partie, je trouvai que ça ne collait pas avec tout ce dont on parlait dans ce chapitre ci-dessous alors je l'ai repoussé dans le prochain chapitre ! Je suis désolée mais je ne voulais pas qu'on pense que notre petit vampire était mis de côté !

J'en dis pas plus ! (hé z'avez vu je m'améliore j'en dis moins hein ! xD ) Et nous allons passer aux remerciements et surtout bienvenu aux nouveaux :D !

 **Plopy**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu (Réponse à ton commentaire:** Haha, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop attendu ce nouveau chapitre, tu vas connaître ta boite mail par cœur à force xD L'archange Raphaël ne fait l'unanimité pour le moment, attendons de voir quel rôle il aura à jouer pour la suite de l'histoire ! Je suis contente que soulève ce point, car je suis comme toi, je pense que Jace ne réalisait pas vraiment le soutient d'Alec auparavant alors une petite piqûre de rappel pour être sûr ne fait jamais de mal ;) ! Allons allons, pas de pétage de câble, restons civilisé haha ! xD (avec un martini c'est mieux) J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira, merci pour ton soutient ! Un gros bisou et bonne lecture :D **)  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie** **  
**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

On se retrouve dans la petite notre de fin ! Bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 16: Parce que ce sont eux..: Deuxième partie**

 **Magnus**

Alec et moi passâmes un début d'après-midi en couple. Après le grabuge de la matinée, nous décidâmes de déjeuner dehors dans un petit restaurant convivial tenu par un homme fée. Ses charmes cachaient ses oreilles pointues aux yeux des terrestres ne possédant pas la seconde vue mais pour nous autres côtoyant le monde obscure, nous remarquâmes facilement chacun de ses attraits spécifiques. Nous nous installâmes un peu à l'écart, autour d'une table placée à l'angle d'un mur et de la fenêtre donnant sur la rue enneigée. D'abord assis l'un en face de l'autre, Alec me rejoignit bien vite sur ma banquette et je l'accueilli en passant mon bras par dessus ses épaules. Il y a encore de cela quelques semaines je n'aurai jamais cru mon amant capable de se pelotonner ainsi contre moi en public. Je savais que le froid y était pour beaucoup mais la morosité n'ayant toujours pas quitté son cœur le rendait également câlin. Pourtant son regard exprimait une certaine dureté qu'il avait parfois l'habitude de porter lorsqu'il tenait à se renfermer sur lui-même. Instable, je ne me lançai pas tout de suite dans un laborieux interrogatoire qui risquerait de le piquer au vif.

-T'as presque rien mangé avec ton café tout à l'heure.. Tu dois avoir faim.

Il secoua la tête et montra avec son doigt un plat unique ; l' _Arroz de Tamboril,_ un riz à la lotte allant de deux à huit personnes.

-Moi ça va, mais ton estomac n'arrête pas de gargouiller. Je pourrai me contenter de ça mais si tu veux autre chose..

-C'est assez copieux, je pense que ça fera l'affaire.

J'appelai la serveuse qui nous avez accueilli dès notre arrivée en nous offrant du vin chaud. Tandis qu'elle prenait notre commande, je voyais Alec totalement captivé par le paysage par delà la fenêtre du restaurant. La serveuse me toisait avec insistance, je reconnaissais lorsque une demoiselle était intéressée par mes charmes. Or, son attitude m'embarrassait plus qu'elle ne flattait. Et malheureusement, même un peu dans la lune, son manque de discrétion n'échappa guère à mon petit ami qui marquait pourtant bien son territoire en reposant sa tête contre mon torse. Il se dressa avec une certaine flegme mais son air mauvais ne présageait rien de bon.

-On n'a pas commandé toute la carte et d'autres clients attendent vos services alors si vous pouviez nous laisser..

La jeune fille ne demanda pas son reste et envoya notre commande au chef. Un sourire crispé s'étira sur mes lèvres sous la vision d'Alec qui fusillait du coin de l'œil la serveuse, accoudé sur le bord de table en buvant son vin. Légèrement penché en avant, un creux souplement formé dans son dos marqua les affriolantes courbes de ses reins. Un petit air hautain tout à fait charmant émanait de ses manières de garçon de bonne famille. Malgré le fait que cela ne se voyait pas bien moins sur lui, il restait un jeune homme issu d'une noble famille mais cette apparence ne ressortait que rarement par inadvertance ou agacement.

-C'est bon elle est partie. Je pris son menton entre mes doigts et lui fit tourner la tête pour le forcer à me regarder. Il me jaugea un petit instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel et m'embrasser.

-Tu serais moins beau aussi.

-Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ou bien comme une désagréable remarque ?

Il se décrispa et rit avec légèreté en croquant entre ses dents un morceau de citron confit que l'on nous servit avec le vin. Tout étant élégant chez lui, et si naturel. La courbe de ses lèvres lorsqu'il les retroussait en mangeant pour ne pas les salir. La forme net de ses gencives, la finesse des commissures de sa bouche. Je les remarquai également..tous ces gens assis « sagement » à leur table aux regards bien plus baladeurs qui parcourraient son corps. Notamment ce loup, à notre droite. Pourtant en charmante compagnie avec une sorcière, il se lécha bien plus souvent les babines en toisant mon amant qu'en dégustant son steak. De même pour le groupe de jeunes terrestres à l'autre bout de la salle. Un groupe de jeunes filles, d'étudiantes sûrement et bien moins discrètes que la serveuse, car elles osaient glousser et s'extasier à haute de voix à propos « du canon aux yeux bleus » ou encore « le cul bien moulé à gueule d'ange ». Je confirmai avec absolutisme la véracité de leurs paroles. Néanmoins, je me serai bien chargé de les rendre aveugles pour une bonne partie de leur vie.

-Je reprendrai bien du vin, on recommande une coupe ou je vais chercher une carafe au comptoir ?

Papillonnant des yeux, je souris en posant à nouveau mon attention sur mon amant.

-Oh, la carafe me semble bien.

-D'accord (il se leva) Je passe aux toilettes et j'en récupère une en sortant.

Je lui fis un clin d'œil pour opiner. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser et s'en alla au fond de la salle, trouver les toilettes. Bien évidemment la table des groupies se trouvait juste à côté. Je soupçonnai cette table être un endroit stratégique pour guetter -les proies entrantes et sortantes des toilettes- sans se faire remarquer. Encore fallait-il rester muet. Ce qui n'était pas leur cas. Si certaines reluquèrent simplement du coin de l'œil Alec, d'autres se penchèrent complètement et tentèrent même d'attirer son attention en lui faisant un signe de la main. Soit elles ne m'avaient pas remarqué, soit elles s'en fichaient en revanche cela m'agaçait fortement. Si moi j'étais bisexuelle, Alec était cent pour-cent homosexuelle et je savais qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance de lui plaire. Mais leurs yeux de mente religieuse le souillaient et j'allai y remédier.

Quand Alec ressortit des toilettes, le même cirque recommença mais cette fois-ci je me permis d'agir -en toute civilité- pour les calmer. J'attendis juste que mon amant revienne s'asseoir à mes côtés et que la serveuse leur dépose leurs crêpes. D'un claquement de doigts j'échangeai le sirop d'érable avec de la liqueur de riz des rizières du désert du monde obscure, la chantilly par de la crème de lait de Vigogne des marais (connu pour être un puissant laxatif) et enfin les cerises par des baies rouges des cryptes souterraines du paysage obscure. Mangeables pour les animaux mais pas du tout pour les hommes. Quelques maux de tête et hallucinations chroniques étaient à prévoir.

-Tiens.. Alec versa un peu de vin dans ma coupe et je souris, l'air de rien. Soudain, la table des filles s'agita bien plus bruyamment qu'avant et avec une certaine véhémence dans leurs propos. Deux coururent aux toilettes tandis que d'autres s'enfuirent du restaurant. La dernière alla exprimer son mécontentement au chef qui ne comprit rien du tout aux raisons qui poussaient la jeune fille à se plaindre. Il goûta l'un des plats que j'eus modifié et il grimaça en pestant dans sa barbe. Haussant les sourcils, Alec se rassit près de moi.

-J'espère que nous n'aurons pas le même souci. Dit-il en prenant une gorgée du breuvage chaud. Souriant en coin, je l'imitai.

-Est-ce que le fait qu'elles me reluquaient ouvertement et ton sourire auraient un lien avec ce qu'il vient de leur arriver ? S'amusa t-il à me demander.

-Penses-tu vraiment que je sois capable de faire preuve d'une telle mesquinerie ? M'indignai-je faussement.

-Ma foi, oui.

-Oh, tu m'offenses là. (Je fusillai du regard le loup à notre droite) Mais tu fais bien de penser ça.

-Magnus..

-Quoi ?! Nous avons tous deux des façons différentes de marquer notre territoire.

Soupirant en me toisant d'un air blasé, le brun reposa contre mon épaule sa tête dont je vins câliner les cheveux. Sa chaleur corporelle semblait se diffuser à travers mes muscles et je me détendis un peu.

-Je repense à ce sorcier. Eliott..Crois-tu qu'on le reverra ?

Il leva ses yeux sur moi. Me penchant sur ses lèvres, je l'embrassai amoureusement. _Toujours à penser aux autres.._

-On le reverra..en tous cas, je suis presque sûr qu'il va bien.

-Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé avant que tu ne me retrouves. Nous n'avons pas vraiment pris le temps d'en discuter.

 _Je me sens coupable et je n'ai pas la force de te parler de cette bataille.._ Voulus-je lui dire mais les mots moururent au bord de mes lèvres. Alec ne m'en voulait pas et parvenait même à me faire déculpabiliser. Mais il n'y avait bien que lui, sa famille en revanche..

-Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai affronté ce jeune sorcier..

Enfin je contai mon point de vue sur la bataille. Notre participation à Lydia, Michaël et moi, la découverte sur les aberrants agissements de Camille. L'enlèvement de Simon et Raphaël, l'apparition de Ragnor.. Entre temps, nous fûmes servis. Tapotant ma cuillère dans le font du plat, je sentis une pointe de nervosité faire trembler ma voix.

-C'était si réel, Alec. Il était là, il m'a serré dans ses bras et puis..il y a toutes ces choses qu'il ma confié, que lui seul connaît comme pour m'assurer qu'il était bien vivant.

-Mais tu as pourtant retrouvé son corps, non ?

-C'est bien pour cela que je ne comprends pas ce qui est arrivé. Prenant une bouchée du riz, je fis mine de regarder la rue. Catarina..m'a également envoyé un message psyché.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un sort assez complexe, qui a pour but de montrer simultanément à quelqu'un d'autre dans un court laps de temps la réfraction de ce que nous avons sous les yeux. Seulement, tel l'effet d'un miroir, l'image est inversée.

-Tu veux dire.. que tu as pu voir la même chose que Catarina, dans la seconde même où elle voyait la scène ?

-C'est ça. Et elle m'a montré le silhouette de Ragnor en compagnie d'une jeune femme que je n'avais jamais vu. Mais là encore, l'image n'a duré que quelques instants. De plus, je crois que c'était sous un choc émotionnel violent que ma chère amie m'a montré cela. Ce n'était pas très net..

Mon amant resta silencieux et ne mangea que peu. Songeur,il jouait avec les plis de mon pantalon noir chiné en coton feutré.

-Mais pourquoi t'inquiètes-tu autant pour ce jeune sorcier ? (Je pris une gorgée de vin) D'accord il t'a soigné, mais sans lui tu n'aurais pas autant souffert.

-Il est une victime dans cette histoire, Magnus. Le regard de ce jeune garçon..Jace avait le même lorsqu'il est arrivée dans notre famille. Un peu perdu, avançant sans chercher à comprendre et partant au combat en n'ayant pas peur de se blesser plus qu'il n'aurait dû l'être.

Délaissant ma jambe il se décida enfin à manger.

-Tu sembles apprécier ce sorcier.

-Je lui ai fait une promesse. Je tiens à la tenir.

Je fronçai les sourcils et notre conversation de la veille me revint en mémoire.

-Une promesse ? Pour quel motif, qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le faire ?

Alec décortiqua une crevette du bout des doigts et me la présenta. Je croquai dedans mais s'il pensait s'en tirer comme ça..

-Pas un contrat ? Baragouinai-je en mangeant la crevette.

-Je n'ai rien signé, nos sangs n'ont pas été mélangés non plus..juste une promesse que j'ai à cœur de tenir.

-Que lui as-tu promis ?

Mon Nephilim se raidit en fixant dubitativement sa cuillère pleine de riz. La reposant dans l'assiette il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses genoux.

-C-comment fait-on pour..connaître le prédécesseur biologique d'un sorcier ?

Toussotant nerveusement, je me massai la nuque en m'inquiétant de ce qu'il avait bien pu entendre hier. _Sait-il pour Asmodée.. ?_

-Magnus ?

-Euh..hé bien..P-pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Parce que c'est la promesse que j'ai faite à Eliott. Apparemment, Valentin était en contact avec son père biologique. Si j'ai bien compris, en échange de la protection de son fils il confiait ses armées à Valentin.

 _Ses armées ? Alors c'est bien ça..son père doit être un démon supérieur, un Prince s'il détient une armée._ Me dis-je, d'un air peu serein.

-Je n'en sais pas plus.. tout ce que j'ai compris c'est qu'Eliott tenait à tout prix connaître l'identité de son père.

Après s'être étiré sur son siège, il glissa sa main contre ma joue la caressa brièvement avant de jouer avec la barbe de mon menton. J'ignorai pourquoi mais il aimait beaucoup la toucher. Peut-être cela le détendait-il ?

-Pour répondre à ta question, il est difficile de connaître l'identité du démon biologique d'un autre sorcier ci celui qui est concerné ne le sait déjà pas.. Souvent, ce sont des démons mineurs, de la vermine et ceux là sont impossibles à connaître puisqu'ils n'agissent uniquement pour se reproduire. Ils se contre fichent de leur descendance. Les démons supérieurs eux..réclament souvent leurs enfants pour se nourrir du pouvoir qu'ils développent. (Je dégageai ses mèches dessus son front) Mais il faut vraiment qu'ils soient appétissants..

-Puissants tu veux dire ?

J'opinai. De nouveau soucieux, Alec délaissa ma barbe pour privilégié le plat devant nous.

-Et est-ce ce un sujet délicat pour les sorciers ?

-Comment ça ? Questionnai-je en mangeant la cuillère qu'il me présenta en plaçant une main en dessous pour ne pas nous tâcher.

-Eh bien tu m'as paru tendu lorsque nous avons entamé le sujet. Je voulais savoir si c'était commun à tous les sorciers ou si c'était juste toi.

-Tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même façon, chéri.

-Je ne suis pas bête, mais ce n'est pas ça que je t'ai demandé.

M'apprêtant à prendre une gorgée de mon vin, je m'abstins en m'excusant platement.

-Je ne voulais pas me montrer arrogant..Pardon.

-Ce n'est rien. Rétorqua t-il en regardant ailleurs et frottant ses mains entre le petit écart de ses jambes. Disons que nous sommes quittes.

Ricanant, je compris qu'il faisait allusion à ce matin. _« Ta marque est discrète aux yeux des autres..mais pas pour moi »_ Raphaël renferma mon père en Egypte.. mais à quel point étaient-ils liés ?

-Pour connaître le père d'un sorcier il faut d'abord avoir une connaissance profonde de la démonologie. De plus, il est important de rester méfiant. Car, lorsqu'un démon recherche sa progéniture, il peut devenir dangereux de rester près de cette dernière. Et si celui d'Eliott avait un accord avec Valentin cela veut dire que les pouvoirs de son fils l'intéresse. A mon sens, il n'y a rien de bon à rechercher quelqu'un qui manigance en retrait.

-J'y ai pensé et je suis bien déterminé à l'aider. Mais je ne mettrai jamais sa vie en danger..

-Je faisais plutôt allusion à ta propre sécurité, Alexander. Soulevai-je en soutenant sérieusement son regard. Semblant reprendre contenance, il papillonna des yeux avant de me sourire avec un air bien mal assuré sur le visage, ce qui m'agaça légèrement.

-M-Mais..je ferai attention, et puis quand on est chasseur d'ombre on n-

-Vous n'êtes pas immortels, Alec ! Clamai-je peut-être un peu trop abruptement. En tous cas mon amant eut un geste de recule et son visage embarrassé ainsi que tous les regards dirigés sur nous me firent réaliser que nous n'étions pas seuls.

-Excu-

-Pas besoin de me le rappeler. Trancha t-il en buvant d'une traite le fond de sa coupe. Je me pinçai les lèvres et voulus m'excuser mais il quitta subitement notre table. M'empressant de le retenir par la main, je l'obligeai à se rasseoir.

-Hé, je ne faisais que m'inquiéter pour toi, Alec. T-Tu te retrouves dans d'hallucinantes situations ces derniers temps et je n'ai pas l'impression que tu veuilles lâcher du lest.

Le sentant se radoucir, il soupira et ses épaules tombèrent souplement. Il se mit de biais pour me faire face et prit mes mains dans les siennes en les posant sur ses cuisses.

-Je n'ai plus envie de me disputer avec toi. Plus comme l'autre fois.

-Moi non plus..et je regrette ce que j'ai dit. Je sais que c'est un sujet sensible pour toi. Mais c'est comme ça, je suis un sorcier et toi un chasseur d'ombre.

Je secouai la tête, constatant que je commettais les erreurs passées à trop vouloir lui imposer mes doutes. J'appelai la serveuse pour demander l'addition. _J'ai promis de le laisser choisir.._

Fermant les yeux, je me répétai assidûment cette phrase.

-Très bien..Retrouvons Eliott.

Haussant ses sourcils avec stupeurs, il demanda :

-Vraiment ? J-je veux dire, je ne t'aurai pas forcé à m'aider je tenais juste à t'en parler.

-Ne me repousse pas, Alexander. Tu te souviens ?

Il hocha la tête et me sourit timidement.

-Alors, retrouvons-le mais avant d'entamer une quelconque recherche demandons lui ce qu'il souhaite obtenir une fois qu'il aura retrouvé son père. Car si je perçois le moindre danger, je veux que tu me promettes que tu n'iras pas te mettre en péril inutilement.

-Vous ne prendrez pas de café ? Proposa la serveuse qui nous présenta la facture ainsi qu'un lecteur de carte. Alec sortit la sienne.

-Non, j'étais censé t'inviter c'est ce qu'on avait dit en partant.

-Pour me faire pardonner le grabuge de ma famille. Sourit-il. Retombant dans le fond de mon siège, je sentis mon cœur s'alléger. Si la conversation avait vivement tournée en querelle la tension redescendait avec évidence. Une fois en dehors du restaurant, Alec enfila son blouson en cuir qu'il avait récupéré à l'institut, juste en coup de vent, avant que nous partions déjeuner. Il avait croisé sa sœur m'avait-il dit mais c'est tout.

-Je suis sûr que mon manteau t'irait à merveille.

-Non merci, le prune te va bien mieux qu'à moi. Grimaça t-il en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Après avoir mis mes gants en cuir, je l'imitai et nous commençâmes à nous promener dans les rues.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas demandé tout ce qui m'arrive. Me dit-il soudainement en regardant vers le sol. Nous marchions doucement, balançant nos corps l'un sur l'autre en effleurant nos bras. J'avoue me montrer un peu passif, mais la présence de Gabriel m'est agréable dans le fond. Depuis que je maîtrise mon aura, je suis plus réceptif, plus sensible à celle des autres et j'arrive à percevoir les intentions malveillantes ou bienveillantes. Cela en devient assez perturbant..Cet archange noir par exemple. Il s'est montré hostile mais était loin d'être sur la défensive. Au contraire son aura dégageait une véritable émotion combative. (Il tourna la tête et encra ses yeux soudainement bleus sombres dans les miens) Il voulait délibérément te faire du mal.

 _Je vois de quoi il parle.._ Me rappelant ma première rencontre explosive avec Michaël, et malgré cette dérangeante pression qu'eut dégagée son aura, il ne m'attaqua pas dans l'intention de me tuer moi. Mais pour se protéger lui. Ce qui dans un combat peu paraître futile, fait pourtant toute la différence pour comprendre les intentions de son adversaire. « _Je ne te veux aucun mal_ » M'avait-il dit. Puis il y a eut cet altercation avec l'archange Raphaël. Contre qui voulait-il se protéger alors que sa puissance dépassait de loin la mienne à ce moment là. _Il n'a fait que se jouer de moi.._ Songeai-je en serrant les dents.

-Michaël est bien plus doux.. Sortant de ma transe, je jetai un coup d'œil suspicieux à mon amant dont le bleu venait de s'éclaircir. Il n'arborait pas ses éclats aimants comme lorsqu'il me regardait et pour une raison qui m'échappa j'en fus soulagé. Son subit regard tendre en énonçant le roux me perturba quelque peu..

-Puis il y a Gabriel. Je pense réaliser à peine ce qu'il m'arrive..Et ce qu'il m'aura sans doute aidé, c'est d'avoir été le prisonnier de Valentin. Gabriel m'a été d'un renfort précieux et sans lui j'aurai sûrement succombé à mes blessures bien avant votre arrivée.

-Ne dis pas ça !

-C'est pourtant vrai Magnus. Et..

S'arrêtant soudainement de marcher, il glissa une main sous son vêtement et caressa sa rune _parabataï_.

-Je sais très bien que c'est son aura qui maintient la rune. A croire que je n'en suis pas capable..Il marqua une pause avant de se rhabiller. Son air songeur accentuait mes doutes. Dans le fond, mon amant se sentait coupable de ce qui leur arrivait à son frère et à lui. Un éclat blanc attira mon attention par dessus l'épaule de mon cadet. Derrière nous, la vitrine d'une boutique d'antiquités en tout genre reflétait notre image ainsi qu'une silhouette qui m'était totalement inconnue..bien que la malice dans son regard me rappela quelque chose.

-Oh m..

Alec regardait droit devant lui, toujours perdu dans ses pensées tandis que la silhouette presque fantomatique flottait près de lui, à quelques centimètres du sol tout en enroulant ses épaules d'un geste réconfortant. Ses longs cheveux blancs me paraissaient aussi duveteux que les immenses ailes derrières lui. J'en comptai trois paires.. Soit une de plus que prévoyaient les marques d'Alec. Tournant la tête avec affolement, je constatai que personne d'autre à part moi voyait ce mirage. Posant à nouveau mes yeux dessus je voyais bien qu'au delà de ses traits fins, sa carrure et la définition de ses muscles n'étaient pas sans rappeler celles d'un homme. _Cette fois j'en suis sûr..c'est lui._

- _Djibril .._ Murmurai-je en utilisant un sort qui camoufla ma voix sans pour autant la rendre muette. Gabriel dressa la tête et posa un regard curieux en ma direction. Il me sourit, posa son doigt sur sa bouche pour m'indiquer de me taire et s'évanouit dans l'ombre du présentoir derrière la vitrine.

Encore pantois, je ne remarquai même pas mon petit ami m'appelant depuis un petit moment déjà semblait-il, au vue de son agacement sur le visage.

-Tu veux y aller dans cette boutique ou pas ? Râla t-il en montrant l'endroit d'un geste concis de la tête.

-Hein ? N-non..

-Oh.. Se radoucit-il. Tu semblais pourtant captiver alors je me suis dit..

Je secouai la tête en souriant sereinement pour le rassurer.

-Non, rentrons au loft si tu veux bien je dois récupérer quelque chose.

-Quoi donc ?

M'humectant les lèvres, je fis mine de regarder autour de nous et mon précédent rassurant sourire fut plus nerveux. Le ciel blanc ébloui mes yeux de chat qui scintillaient, sensibles au soleil mais aussi aux déferlements d'émotions que je me tuai à contenir.

-On va trouver Eliott. Et je sais où chercher pour ça.

 **Michaël**

Une fois que Raphaël m'eut déposé dans mon temple à Eden, mes forces me regagnèrent. Mais depuis, je ne quittai plus les lieux. Méditant sous le puits de lumière de la pièce centrale de mon temple, là où l'énergie du soleil était la plus intense et la plus pure, je ne cessai de songer au jeune Alec. Je n'avais plus accès à la Falaise de _Visum_. C'était là-bas que chacun d'entre-nous veillait sur la vie d'en bas, la vie des Terrestres. Heureusement, je ressentais toujours son aura. Mais pour le moment je ne pouvais me fier qu'à cela.

Des bruits de pas résonnants sur toute la surface de la salle attirèrent mon attention. Cela glissait, frottait contre le marbre et à la légèreté du pas je devinai que le visiteur était pieds nus.

-C'est Raphaël qui t'envoie ? Demandai-je à Raziel qui s'assit en tailleur derrière moi. Les yeux toujours clos je sentais sa présence à quelques bonnes distances de moi. Il ne pouvait s'approcher de trop près.

-Non. Je venais te voir. C'est toujours intéressant de voir un supérieur se faire taper sur les doigts.

-Je vois que ça fait le tour du jardin..

-Évidemment. Et quelle sanction as-tu obtenue ?

Rouvrant les yeux je fixai dubitativement mes mains posées sur mes genoux. De ma tunique, je fis glisser mon boléro en satin vert kaki d'où s'étendaient la teinte orangée des fleurs de paradis brodées sur les pans et la sangle qui refermait le vêtement autour de mon bas ventre.

Torse nu en dessous, je lui dévoilai ma punition.

-C'est trop sévère. L'entendis-je murmurer. L'affliction de son aura me toucha. Je le savais opprimé depuis la disparition de son frère Ithuriel mais qu'il se montre ainsi devant moi je n'y crus que difficilement et pourtant..

-Toi, l'ange du bien et du mal et fidèle à la justice qu'elle punition m'aurais-tu portée ?

-Pas celle-ci..c'est bien trop dur pour un ange de vivre sans ses ailes cela risque de rompre les liens qui t'unissent à elles. Et Dieu sait à quel point il est difficile de les contrôler.

-Ce n'est que temporaire. Je suis resté des siècles sans ailes à cause de la malédiction qui pesait sur Gabriel et moi, et pourtant mon lien n'a pas disparu.

-Mais c'est un sceau imposé par le Très Haut qui les maintient prisonnières, ce n'est pas un vulgaire charme que tu peux lever par le biais d'un être pur cette fois-ci. Même ton protégé ne pourra rien pour toi.

Souriant amèrement, je fis mine de regarder -à travers les grandes ouvertures autour de nous- le jardin entourant mon temple.

-De toutes manières je ne pourrais rien pour lui non plus le temps de la sanction.

-Tu veux dire que l'hôte du Seigneur Gabriel va rester sans protection ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Il n'est pas faible, tu devrais pourtant connaître tes enfants. Mais je comprends tes craintes et il en fut de même pour le Très Haut qui va convoquer tous les Archanges restants pour discuter de cette situation. Il veut leur avis.

-Ta mine sombre signifierait-elle que tu n'as pas été convié ?

Je pouffai avec dédain.

-Il me sent trop concerné et craint que je manque d'objectivité. Les autres débattrons sur le meilleur choix à faire..Néanmoins l'Archange élu devra venir à ma rencontre avant de s'en aller sur Terre. Étant le seul à pouvoir prendre forme humaine comme cela me chante, j'ai pour devoir de le préparer au mieux pour sa propre sécurité ainsi que celle des Terrestres s'il venait à user de son aura céleste devant eux.

Me redressant je plongeai mes yeux dans ceux de mon bras droit.

-Si on m'avait laissé le choix, je t'aurai présenté au Très Haut comme protecteur de l'hôte du Gardien de la lune.

-Je dois m'occuper des armées. De plus, Ithuriel n'est plus là pour prendre la relève lorsque je m'absente. Nous sommes en sous effectif et les démons ne font que grossir en nombre.

-Je le sais.. Reconnus-je avec douleur.

Une bise effila nos cheveux. Des vagues de reflets dorés épousèrent l'ondulation des cheveux de Raziel dont la peaux tout aussi scintillante sembla défier le soleil. Le regard franc, il fixait l'horizon à travers les arches menant au jardin.

-Tout ceci n'est que l'équilibre d'un tout..

Curieux, je haussai les sourcils et attendit que le Général de mon armée poursuive.

-Le bien comme le mal, nous faisons tous la distinction de ces deux fonctions à un moment où un autre. Nous n'avons pas à rougir de nos vices..ni d'être orgueilleux faces à nos vertus. L'équilibre est ainsi et l'impartialité est maître mot. Tant que nous savons mesurer nos actes alors tout ira bien. C'est ce que j'ai enseigné à mes enfants. Maintenant c'est à eux de trouver le bon équilibre.

-Donc tu ne souhaites en aucun cas prendre part à la guerre que devront mener les Nephilim ?

Fermant sagement les yeux, Raziel me tourna le dos avant de s'en aller. En marchant il me glissa :

-Je me dois de rester impartial. Cependant..si j'étais intervenu Ithuriel serait encore à mes côtés.

-Ne le souhaitais-tu donc pas ?

Sa longue tunique blanche flottait autour de lui au rythme de ses pas. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour me regarder par dessus son épaule, seul le vent l'emporta en froissant le tissu.

-Le Seigneur Gabriel a tenté modifier le mécanisme du destin...Et voilà où il en est aujourd'hui.

Une brise plus forte pénétra mon temple et raisonna tel un hurlement lointain. Raziel s'envola par le puits de lumière laissant derrière lui une pluie de plumes blanches qui se posaient calmement sur le sol.

Ramassant une des plumes, je la chérissais entre mes mains en pensant aux miennes que je ne pourrais revoir pendant un temps. Puis, gardant les paroles de Raziel dans ma tête, l'image de Gabriel veillant sur la lune se plaqua dans mon esprit, brouillant ma vue.

* * *

-Magnus..n'oublie pas que je dois m'en aller à la tombée de la nuit. Partons !

-N-Non ! J'ai changé d'avis, on va attendre un peu..

-Mais enfin, pourquoi ?! Tu paraissais si déterminé tout à l'heure.

Assis sur son canapé, les bras serrant avec force la couverture patchwork qu'on déposa à Alec lorsqu'il était inconscient, Magnus gardait un air renfrogné placardé sur son minois. Totalement confus, le Nephilim essayait par tous les moyens de le faire bouger.

-Tu me fais quoi là ?

-Je ne veux pas y aller.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel et ses épaules retombèrent à cause de l'agacement qui l'accablait.

-Tu n'as qu'un seul moyen de savoir si ce que tu as vu est vrai ou pas ! Tu dois te rendre chez lui..Puis, Eliott est sûrement avec lui. Nous devons lui parler.

-Vas-y tout seul, moi je ne bouge pas.

-Magnus ! Râla le plus jeune sautant à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant qui tenait toujours la couverture. Que j'y aille tout seul ? Très bien, tu me donnes les adresses je vais demander à un sorcier plus aimable de m'ouvrir des portails qui me conduiront vers chacune des résidences de Fell !

-Que nenni, ouvrir un portail n'est pas chose aisée et les sorciers qui savent le faire ça ne court pas New-York !

-Très bien, nous autres sommes entraînés à marcher pendant des jours. Alors, tu me donnes les adresses et je trouverais un autre moyen de me rendre là-bas. Sans toi..loin de moi..ne pouvant plus me toucher pendant des jours, oh ! que dis-je..des mois peut-être ! J'ignore combien de résidences possède ton ami après tout. Je pourrai tomber sur un méchant sorcier qui m'envoûterait et me ferait subir d'ignobles tortures par d'indécentes caresses qui malgré moi me feraient jouir sans que j-

-Ça va ! J'ai compris ! Pesta Magnus qui reposa la couverture sur le côté avant de faire s'allonger son amant qui rit avec insouciance. Mais tu es intenable aujourd'hui ! Souleva t-il avant de glisser ses doigts sous le vêtement qui dévoila la peau nu et le nombril scarifié d'Alec.

-Tu vas te décider ou pas ? Reformula le demi-ange qui gratta le menton du sorcier qui contenait difficilement son exaspération. Ce que tu peux être mal luné.. Ajouta t-il.

-Si la matinée avait été moins..chiante ! Argumenta l'autre. Alec haussa un sourcil, l'air railleur.

-J'espère que tu ne parles pas de la douche. Il pinça le nez de Magnus qui rit malgré lui.

-Mais non, imbécile.

Se penchant pour l'embrasser, il sourit contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les mains d'Alec défaire la boucle de sa ceinture. Il grogna comme un bien heureux dès qu'il se mit à masser son sexe. Les longs doigts fins de son jeune amant étaient très habiles pour cette manœuvre-ci.

-Les stèles te manquent à ce point ? Je te préviens, elle ne trace pas de rune la mienne.

Ricanant entre deux baisers, Alec inversa les rôles et se coucha sur son aîné qui passa un bras derrière sa tête pour la surélever. Étendu sur le dos et une jambe pliée, Magnus laissa son jeune amant prendre les commandes. Le demi-ange glissa ses mains sur le buste de son amant et le massa échauffer ses sens.

-Pourquoi..es-tu si rebuté de te rendre chez ton ami ? Je peux comprendre ton malaise mais tu n'avanceras pas à te cacher ainsi de tes peurs. Susurra t-il au creux de son oreille.

-D-Disons que..je n'aime pas me trouver face à la vérité..Ah- ! Alec taquinait les mamelons du demi-démon.

-Pourtant lorsque tu le pensais mort.. tu as su y faire face Magnus. Souligna t-il en embrassant sa mâchoire. Magnus enroula les épaules de son cadet qui laissa une marque sous l'angle de sa mâchoire puis lécha la veine proéminente de sa carotide qui pulsait sous sa peau. Magnus libéra un gémissement fébrile. Alec venait de toucher un point érogène.

-J-Je.. c'est toujours plus facile de vivre en oubliant ceux qui sont partis.

Ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse, le Nephilim écarquilla les yeux sous l'étonnement et un douloureux pincement au cœur lui coupa le souffle. _Oublier.. ?_ Le regard perdu sur le suçon qu'il laissa à son amant, Alec se dressa en prenant appuie sur le bas ventre de Magnus qui glissa une main sur sa joue.

-Hé..qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Pourquoi désires-tu oublier ?

Pris au dépourvu, Magnus sut alors qu'il en avait trop dit. Il se dressa sur ses coudes et n'osant confronter plus les yeux bleus glaciers et confus de son amant, il continua de câliner ses cheveux noirs et sa joue en fixant par dessus son épaule un point invisible.

-Pour rien..Ne fais-pas attention à ce que je viens de dire.

Se penchant ensuite pour ramasser son pull, il se rhabilla sous l'œil semblant contrarié d'Alec qui ne supportait plus les détournements de son aîné.

-De qui parlais-tu hier soir ?

-...pardon ? Questionna le sorcier qui essayait de boucler sa ceinture.

-Lorsque tu me parlais de cette femme en Europe. Tu m'as ensuite dit que tu avais, tout comme elle, souhaité ramener un être cher à la vie ? Qui ça ?

Fronçant les sourcils et se recouchant mollement sur le dos, Magnus plaqua son avant bras sur son visage, cachant ainsi ses yeux et son front. Son ventre se gonfla, puis un profond soupire s'extirpa d'entre ses lèvres.

-Cela appartient au passé, Alexander. Mon passé, et tu n'as pas a t'en soucier. On a tant de belles années devant nous..pourquoi se préocu-

Il se tut lorsqu'il ne sentit plus son Nephilim sur son bassin. Se dressant en panique, il se retrouva bien vite seul dans son appartement. Alec venait de quitter les lieux sans un mot. Magnus se rua pour le rattraper et parvint à choper à la dérobé le poignet d'Alec qui était sur le point d'atteindre l'ascenseur. Les battants s'ouvrir devant lui mais Magnus le retint en l'étreignant par derrière.

-Ne t'en vas pas.

Mais sans lui adresser un regard, Alec s'extirpa et pénétra dans la cabine dont les portes s'apprêtaient à se refermer. Magnus voulut utiliser sa magie pour les retenir mais la déception sur le visage d'Alec, vu au travers le fin espace des portes avant leur fermeture, l'en empêcha. Haletant soudainement et le cœur déchaîné dans sa poitrine, Magnus plaqua une main sur son front et fit mine de chercher frénétiquement quelque chose du regard. Une explication à tout ça. Le sol tangua sous ses pieds. Ses jambes ne supportèrent plus son propre corps, il se laissa donc glisser le long des portes de l'ascenseur en regrettant de se sentir incapable de s'ouvrir à Alec. Même ainsi, il sentit au fond de lui que quelque chose n'allait pas et sonnait faux dans sa tête et son cœur.. Mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir ce qu'il en était.

Dehors, Alec erra sans but dans les rues de Brooklyn jusqu'à se laisser choir sur un banc du parc public. Tandis qu'il se ressassait péniblement les paroles de son petit ami sans être capable de contrôler la contrariété qui l'enflammait, ses yeux s'égarèrent sur un saule pleureur qui lui était familier.

 _« Tu voilà bien sombre..que ce passe t-il ? »_

-Gabriel ?

 _« Votre déjeuner s'est pourtant bien passé, pourquoi penser à lui si farouchement? »_

-Oh, tu étais éveillé tout à l'heure ?

 _« Je me suis de nouveau endormi pour vous laisser seul. Tu semblais si paisible qu'il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je sois éveillé. »_

 _-_ Et maintenant tu t'inquiètes ?

 _« Évidemment, les forts sentiments me touchent aussi et tu me sembles bien perdu tout à coup. »_

Se dirigeant vers l'arbre dans sa ligne de mire, Alec pouffa en grimaçant.

-Je pense m'être trompé tout à l'heure..je suis celui le plus mal luné de tous.

Arrivant sous les souples lianes feuillues, la silhouette d'Alec se glissa entre elles à la recherche de cette entrée que le sorcier leur fit prendre pour se rendre dans le paysage obscure.

 _« Il te faut la permission du gardien. »_

-Où est-il ?

 _« Regarde mieux Alec. »_

Tournant sur lui-même, le brun ne vit absolument personne hormis des Terrestres incapables de le voir, lui. Posant sa main sur le tronc pensant y prendre appui, ce dernier frémit sous ses doigts. Hoquetant de surprise, il s'éloigna avant de regarder, méfiant, le tronc devant lui. Il leva sa main et l'examina un instant avant de la reposer sur le tronc qui se remit à frémir et grincer sourdement. Alec, alors en possession de tous ses moyens, fit délicatement brûler son aura angélique qui l'enveloppa ainsi que le tronc dont les lianes se mirent à danser autour de lui. Fermant les yeux, il entendit alors les inquiétudes du saule pleureur qui le touchèrent sincèrement.

- _Noli me timere.._

 _Ne me crains pas.._ Se répéta Alec. _Ne me crains pas._ Et l'arbre entortilla ses lianes autour de son tronc et un nouveau grincement -plus bruyant cette-fois- s'éleva tandis que l'arbre formait un creux dans lequel un chemin brumeux se présenta sous ses yeux ébahis. Une immense gratitude envers le gardien fit battre son cœur. Enfin, Alec traversa le tronc et se trouva de l'autre côté du monde obscure. _« Ne te retourne pas »_ Lui avait dit Magnus. Alors Alec ne se retourna pas et suivit le chemin déjà emprunté il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela avec son amant. Mais aujourd'hui, il tenait à rester seul avec Gabriel. Il traversa les plaines, revit le rocher plat, quelques créatures étranges qui furent autant intriguées par Alec que lui d'eux. Mais il ne tenta rien. Craignant tellement les effrayer il les observa de loin en souriant paisiblement. Continuant son petit bonhomme de chemin il traversa la clairière aux sapins indigos qu'il avait tant apprécier la première fois..De plus, cette endroit renfermait l'un de ses plus chers souvenirs et rien qu'en fermant les yeux il en revit toute la scène. Mais le regard animal de son amant était ce qui le captivait le plus.. Cette intense couleur mordorée, la fente de ses pupilles rétrécissant lorsqu'il était calme, amoureux ou passionné et s'élargissaient lorsqu'il se concentrait, plaisantait et s'époustouflait face à une merveille.

 _« Pourquoi être parti si ce n'est que pour penser à lui ? »_

Alec ressentit presque une pointe d'affection dans l'écho de la voix de Gabriel. Il sourit timidement et continua de marcher jusqu'à la rivière mentholée. Il s'assit au bord d'un rocher et plaqua ses genoux contre son buste.

-Nous avons frôlé la dispute trois fois en une journée..j'ai été nul avec lui.

 _« Nul ? Es-tu coupable de ces querelles ? »_

-J'ai bien conscience de m'emporter facilement ces jours-ci. Ce qui ne me ressemble guère pourtant..(Il glissa ses doigts contre sa rune abîmée) Mais là je sature.

 _« Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir, Alec. »_

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna le brun.

 _« Eh bien..en tant qu'hôte tu es parfait. Et je souhaite t'aider du mieux que je peux pour l'instant. Mais une fois que je serais libéré, c'est moi qui vais réclamer ton aide et aussi tu n'as rien demandé. »_

 _-_ Content d'apprendre qu'il fait bon être en moi.

Un gênant silence s'immisça entre l'archange et le demi-ange.

-J-je..enfin je ne parlais pas..

 _« Oui, bien sûr. »_ Rétorqua Gabriel non sans laisser s'échapper un rire. Alec soupira et enfoui son visage dans le creux entre ses genoux et son torse.

-J'en ai marre de moi.

 _« Tu es perdu, tout le monde le serait à ta place. »_

-Mais je refuse que les autres en pâtissent pour moi.

 _« Des gens te soutiennent, tu n'as pas le droit des les ignorer. »_

L'archange usa de sa propre aura pour faire luire la rune _parabataï_ d'Alec.

 _« Et surtout pas ta moitié. »_

-Mais je ne le dépasse en rien ! S'emporta le brun en se relevant et balayant l'air d'un geste dramatique de la main. Soupirant de nouveau et passant ses mains dans ses cheveux il ajouta : Valentin a raison, moi non plus je ne comprends pas pourquoi Jace tenait tant que ça à ce que ce je sois son _parabataï_.

Le regard perdu, il songea aux nombreuses heures d'entraînement que son père lui obligeait à avaler en plus de celles passées avec les mentors. _«Si vous étiez des métaux, Jace serait l'or et toi l'argent..Tu auras beau essayer tu ne brilleras jamais aussi fort que lui si tu ne t'en donnes pas les moyens »_ Avait-il dit à un Alec tout juste âgé de douze ans. D'enfant il passa à un jeune homme maîtrisant de multiples domaines sportifs et surtout de multiples techniques de combat. Il s'épanouit en tir à l'arc et la flèche devint ses yeux et excella au Kendo et ainsi le sabre et le fourreau devinrent sa seconde paires de bras. Tellement perdu dans ses songes, Gabriel fut ébranlé par la profonde et triste nostalgie qu'éprouvait Alec.

 _« Tu maîtrises l'air ainsi que le fer..deux éléments jumeaux qui s'épousent sans se repousser. »_

-Mais au corps à corps, je suis loin de le surpasser.

 _« Depuis quand deux parabataï doivent prendre le dessus sur l'un l'autre ? »_

-Hein ?

Debout au bord de la rivière, Alec aperçut son image sur la surface de l'eau. L'opaque couleur mentholée permettait au reflet de s'afficher dans ses plus fins détails. Les sourcils voûtés par la confusion qui le maintenait muet, il se pencha pour effleurer l'eau et les ondes brouillant sa silhouette laissèrent le courant en dévoiler une autre. Un buste masculin drapé d'une tunique argentée à col serré jusqu'aux angles de la mâchoire. Des épaules et des bras nus, bien que le gauche était orné d'un bracelet en tissu coloré de bleu et de vert aux biceps. Ses longs cheveux effilés retombaient devant son torse et enroulaient ses membres. Ils étaient blancs et de légers reflets gris poudrés démarquaient ses mèches. Enfin, Alec resta bloqué sur la couleur de ses yeux d'un blanc pur et déroutant. Même la pupille se fit discrète pour ne pas souiller la teinte crème qui fit luire l'iris. Lorsqu'il bougea sa main pour vérifier si cette image était toujours une part de son reflet, son cœur rata un battement en constatant que la silhouette sous ses yeux ne bougeait pas et à l'inverse de l'étonnement, affichait un sourire taquin.

 _« Si tu arrives à me voir, c'est que notre connexion s'améliore. »_

-G-Gabriel.. ? C'est à ça que tu ressembles ? (Il continua d'agiter sa main) Pourquoi tu ne..

 _« Parce que j'ai beau être en toi je ne suis pas toi. »_ Rit-il. Puis, plongeant plus sérieusement son regard dans celui du Nephilim il dit : _« Tu ne te rends pas compte de qui tu es, Alec. Tu souhaites dépasser Jace ? Mais pour quoi faire, vous êtes un tout, un équilibre et une harmonie que vous ne devez pas déranger..Tu le crois si fort que cela ? Tu as dix neuf ans et j'en ai passé dix-huit à te voir grandir sans jamais ne pouvoir intervenir parce que ma propre force n'est plus. Or, la tienne me nourrit, moi, un commandant du Paradis. Vous, les êtres bénis par les anges, tu es l'un des leur et te voilà à subir les déboires d'un archange qui réclame ton aide. Et jamais tu n'as cherché à me repousser bien au contraire, plus les jours passent plus tu m'acceptes. Alec..j'ai une énorme dette envers toi alors laisse-moi la rembourser en plusieurs parties, la première sera ses mots : Tu ne seras peut-être jamais plus fort que Jace, mais lui-même ne sera jamais plus fort que toi, parce que la puissance qui grandit en vous sera à jamais divisée en deux parties égales. Une pour toi et l'autre pour lui, recouverte de la confiance que vous vous portez. Tu admires ton frère pour le puissant guerrier qu'il est mais sans arme ni bouclier il ne fait que se jeter à corps perdu dans la mort. Qui est parvenu à le maintenir en vie pendant tout ce temps, dis-moi ? »_

Comme si respirer le déconcentrait, Alec ne semblait plus apte à dire ou faire quoi que ce soit.

 _« Il aurait pu mourir des dizaines de fois si votre lien ne l'avait pas protégé. Si tu ne l'avais pas supporté et accompagné jusqu'ici. »_

Papillonnant du regard, Alec remua les lèvres comme pour parler mais sa voix resta coincée et ses pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

 _« L'or est beau, l'or attire et sera toujours plus abondant. L'or est partout..Tout cela parce que l'argent est un métal qui se raréfie bien plus. Et pourtant, il est tout aussi précieux que lui. Alec, tu es tout aussi présent que Jace à travers ce lien qui vous uni. Alors s'il te plaît, ne te sous estime plus ainsi. »_

Accroupi au bord de l'eau, Alec enroula son bas ventre de ses bras et froissa le tissus à trop serrer ses hanches. Le sourire aux lèvres, il laissa ce fort sentiment reconnaissance l'envahir et la brise caresser sa peau. Juste, il se sentit bien. Apaisé. Et Gabriel put le voir depuis sa position à la surface de l'eau, mais de grandes ailes vaporeuses s'entendirent dans le dos d'Alec. L'apparition ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde sous forme de concentré d'aura angélique, et l'archange sut que son hôte s'éveillerait bientôt. Et lui aussi..

Yeux-mi clos, Alec chérissait sa rune qu'il voulut tenir dans sa main pour la poser tout contre son cœur. Enfin il comprit le sens de certaines de ses visions. Son corps nu, ses runes disparaissaient et ne restant que sur son flanc gauche sa rune _parabataï_ qu'il peinait à maintenir. Il les revoyaient toutes très clairement, ses images qui le firent douter, tous ses mots qui l'avaient blessés. Aujourd'hui il savait.. ses rêves ne furent qu'une mise en garde et il était prêt à les écouter.

 _« Alec.. »_

Déposant un affectueux regard sur l'image de Gabriel, Alec se pencha vers la surface de l'eau et l'archange fit mine de s'avancer comme s'il parviendrait à jaillir de la rivière ainsi. Mais non, son reflet ne put qu'embrasser le fond du Nephilim que caressait à peine l'eau. Certain que l'archange s'était reculé, il s'éloigna également.

 _« Maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à gérer ton amant ! »_ Plaisante l'argenté. Alec manqua tomber dans l'eau sous l'étonnement et la maladresse.

-Si seulement je savais comment m'y prendre avec lui. Mais dans le fond, je crois qu'il n'a pas confiance en moi..

 _« Tu le ressens vraiment ainsi ? »_

-Il me donne l'impression.. de regretter sortir avec un Nephilim. Il me dit souvent que je ne suis pas comme eux, que je n'ai rien à voir avec ma famille, carrément ! (Il fit la moue) Mais j'en suis bien un..et un Lightwood qui plus est. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé entre ma famille et Magnus, j'aimerai tellement qu'il me parle plus. Il a de drôles de réactions, un peu comme hier avec cet Archange noir..

 _« Un archange noir ? »_

Alec haussa les sourcils, se rappelant alors que Gabriel fut trop faible pour se maintenir éveillé à ce moment là.

-Par l'Ange..Je n'avais plus aucune réserve pour toi, tu n'as pas pu assisté à sa venue. Mais hier soir, après la bataille, l'Archange Raphaël s'est présenté à nous. (Il se massa nerveusement la nuque et se rectifia) Enfin, à Michaël, Magnus et moi..les autres étaient déjà tous partis.

 _« Mais enfin, que voulait-il ? Comment a t-il pu apparaître ? A moins que le Très Haut lui confiât une mission.. »_

-Il devait récupérer Michaël. Je m'interroge toujours sur les vraies raisons, mais soi-disant il aurait commis une faute grave et devait être sanctionné pour cela.

 _« La seule faute que puisse commettre Michaël serait de parler du jardin d'Éden et de son histoire..Si personne ne découvre qui il est de lui-même alors nous nous devons de rester muets sur notre identité. Maudits ou pas, nous restons pieds et poings liés à cette exigence. »_

-Mais enfin c'est ridicule, Raphaël est bien apparu !

 _« Apparaître et nous reconnaître sont deux choses différentes, s'est-il présenté à vous ? Si oui, alors lui aussi a commis une faute.. »_

Alec fit mine de regarder ailleurs et se remémora du mieux qu'il put l'entièreté de l'événement.

-N-non, maintenant que tu les dis il n'a jamais énoncé clairement qui il était. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Apparaître en femme, se changer en homme..déployer ses ailes et ses pouvoirs sans pour autant nous donner le fin mot de l'histoire.

 _« Haha, c'est tout Raphaël ! »_ S'exclama Gabriel. _« Comment avez-vous su qui il était ? »_

-Magnus a compris en premier. Mais la surprise de Michaël aida également.

 _« Donc il ne s'est pas présenté et n'a commis aucune transgression. Bon sang, je me demande quand est-ce que Michaël sera de retour. Du moins, s'il peut revenir.. »_

Le cœur d'Alec rata un battement.

-Comment ça ? Il peut ne pas réapparaître ?

 _« Lorsque Michaël m'invita à le rejoindre sur Terre, j'ai accepté car j'étais curieux. Je tenais à comprendre ce qui attirait tant le gardien du Soleil à vouloir vivre comme un Terrestre. Mais je n'avais pas le droit, alors le Très Haut me punit et en plus de me condamner à l'insomnie et à rêver sans repos il me sépara de mes ailes pendant un certain temps.. Ce qui est un déchirement pour tous les anges confondus. J'ai bien failli mourir. »_

-Par l'Ange..

Alec tandis la main vers le reflet mais s'arrêta au dernier moment. Il se souvint qu'il ne pouvait toujours pas le toucher.

-Je ne comprends pas très bien, quel est le lien avec vos ailes ?

 _« Tu t'en fais pour les tiennes ? »_ Demanda l'argenté. Son hôte fit mine de regarder ailleurs et opina. _« Nos ailes sont un peu comme des batteries. Un ange sans ailes n'est qu'une boule d'énergie qui peut le consumer s'il n'arrive pas à la canaliser correctement. Nos ailes sont là pour contrebalancer ce trop plein de puissance pour la transformer en arme, en bouclier, en magie..Et lorsque l'énergie accumulée dans les ailes est épuisée, notre aura céleste s'infiltre de nouveau pour les alimenter. De plus, il faut savoir que les ailes naissent d'elles-même et si un ange n'est plus en mesure de les nourrir cela sera très pénible autant pour l'ange que pour les ailes qui finiront par mourir. S'en suivra alors la disparition de l'ange.. »_

-Donc les ailes se doivent d'avoir toujours une source d'alimentation ?

 _« Cela explique pourquoi tu te sens parfois très fatigué et que tes marques te font souffrir plus que de raison..Tes ailes ne sont pas encore formées et réclament beaucoup d'énergie pour cela. »_

-Et c'est Jace qui doit compenser puisque notre lien relie nos âmes. Souleva Alec, un pointe de regret dans la voix. Gabriel se pinça les lèvres, hésitant à parler.

-J'ai bien saisi ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure..au sujet de cet équilibre entre mon frère et moi. Et je réalise enfin m-mon..(il se mit à murmurer timidement) mon importance.

 _« Enfin de belles paroles. »_

-Mais tout de même, reprit le brun. Si nos âmes n'étaient pas jointes entre elles, ne serais-je donc pas le seul à en pâtir ?

Les yeux de l'archange tremblèrent fébrilement puis, fronçant les sourcils il hocha la tête.

 _« Si, bien sûr..mais n'oublie pas qu'elles chercheraient sûrement à se nourrir à travers le lien de sang que tu as avec ta famille. »_

-Isabelle n'a pas à souffrir à cause de ça ! S'écria Alec en serrant rageusement ses poings.

 _« Dans ce cas tu te dois de maîtriser ton aura à la perfection avant la sortie de tes ailes. »_ Trancha fermement Gabriel, sans pourtant user de colère. Le Nephilim rehaussa le nez, l'air curieux, et demanda à son homologue d'être plus précis.

-Tu parles d'un contrat ?

 _« Oublie les contrats, tu n'as pas besoin de cela pour accroître ton aura angélique. Tu la maîtrise déjà depuis longtemps, du moins, tu sais la faire émaner de ton corps, te protéger partiellement avec et activer tes runes sans passer par la stèle. Maintenant tu dois maîtriser tous ces points. Tu ignores encore tant sur ce sujet, et je serais là pour te guider. »_

Le regard toujours un peu ahuri par ce que venait de lui dire l'argenté, Alec essayait d'assembler dans l'ordre toutes les informations dans sa tête. Jaugeant un moment l'expression déterminée de Gabriel, il s'humecta les lèvres en sentant une sentiment d'excitation faire bouillonner son sang d'Ange. Au final, il était comme eux..un défi se présentait devant lui et il sautait à pieds joints dans l'inconnu.

-Si grâce à la maîtrise de mon aura, je peux conserver ma rune _parabataï_ sans que Jace ou d'autres membres de ma famille aient à subir ma douleur alors je veux bien tenter le coup.

 _« Je te fais le serment.. de t'aider à devenir le meilleur Ange que l'histoire n'a encore jamais connu. »_

-U-Un ange ?

 _« Oui Alec..tes ailes, une fois nées, feront de toi un ange à part entière. »_

Le brun tomba des nues. _Moi..passer de Nephilim à Ange ?_ Le bleu de ses yeux s'éclaircit sous la forte émotion qui le percuta de plein de fouet. Un étrange mélange d'étonnement, de doute, de peur et d'impatience..Sa curiosité était sans limite à ce stade des événements.

-P-puis-je en parler ? (il secoua la tête) Enfin..dois-je en parler à quelqu'un ?!

Un rire cristallin tinta délicieusement à ses oreilles.

 _« Ils le sauront bien assez tôt. Mais pour ta propre sécurité, essaie de garder cela pour toi. Ton entraînement va être long et les choses pourront s'envenimer. N'oublie pas que les démons se nourrissent d'êtres purs comme toi, tu deviendras un proie de choix si l'on apprend ce que tu es. »_

-Oh non..cela te mettra également en danger.

 _« Sache que je l'ai été dès le moment où j'ai décidé de te posséder. Tu n'avais qu'un an. Et le taux de mortalité chez les bébés est plutôt élevé. Si tu meurs, je mourrai aussi. »_

-Un être tel que toi ? Mourir à cause de moi ?

Le silence de l'archange consentit l'évidence de la réponse.

 _« Suite à la malédiction, ce pouvoir brute que tous les anges m'enviaient n'existe plus...Mais pour accomplir mon devoir je devais agir. Sinon, jamais je n'aurai pris le risque de me trouver un hôte mortel »_

-Donc..plus je gagnerai en puissance, plus vite tu pourras être libéré ?

Gabriel ouvrit la bouche comme pour prendre la parole mais sa voix resta muette quelques secondes, puis il se mit à réfléchir. Fronçant les sourcils, il avoua d'un air penaud.

 _« A-Alec..je dois t'avouer que j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver. Si la possession est monnaie courante pour les démons, pour les anges cela ne l'est pas du tout et nous ne connaissons encore aucun cas semblable à celui que nous traversons ensemble. Il y a eu des contrats, mais là encore ce n'est pas la même chose..les anges n'ont pas à apparaître délibérément devant les Terrestres alors les posséder..encore moins. »_

-Tu veux dire qu'il y a des chances que cela ne marche pas ? Mais dans ce cas là, que deviendras-tu ?

Gabriel secoua la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Alec retint sa respiration avant de soupirer en affichant un air bien décidé sur le visage.

-Hé..appela t-il doucement. J'ai dix-neuf ans, mais cela en fait bien dix-huit que tu es en moi c'est bien ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure ? Regarde comme je me porte bien ! Bon, si on oublie les marques dans mon dos..Renchérit-il en mi-voix. Mais son tendre sourire toucha profondément l'archange qui se dit que pour rien au monde, il ne voulait renaître auprès d'un hôte différent.

 _« Je te prie d'accepter mes plus sincères remerciements..Alexander Gideon Lightwood. »_

S'échangeant un regard complice, les deux hommes passèrent le reste de l'après midi à faire plus amples connaissances puis ayant eu une pensée pour son amant, le brun décida de retourner le voir pour s'excuser. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, il devait faire vite s'il ne voulait pas manquer la cérémonie des défunts. Aussi, il se souvint qu'un frère silencieux devait venir examiner son lien _parabataï._

Avant de partir, Alec demanda à Gabriel s'il leur serait de nouveau possible de se voir ainsi à travers son reflet.

 _« Tu deviens plus réceptif à ma présence, alors oui. A chaque fois que tu voudras me parler en face à face (il leva ses yeux en coin, l'air songeur) enfin du mieux qu'on peut pour l'instant ! Utilise un miroir ou de l'eau. Cela fera l'affaire. »_

-Cela sera toujours mieux que de parler seul à haute voix ! Fit remarquer le brun qui épousseta son pantalon. Un frisson lui parcourut les bras, il avait oublié sa veste en cuir en partant de chez Magnus.

 _« Je vais sommeiller. En cas de besoin, tu n'as qu'à m'appeler. »_

-Par ton véritable nom, c'est bien cela ?

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il sourit une dernière fois à son hôte avant de disparaître dans le fond de son esprit. Une brise fit se courber la cime des arbres et s'effiler les cheveux noirs d'Alec. Ses joues furent rougies par le froid, ainsi que le bout de son nez qui était complètement gelé.

-Brr..Magnus va me tuer. Il rebroussa chemin tout en frictionnant ses bras.

Une fois revenu dans sa dimension, en plein cœur du parc public, Alec concentra son aura au bout de ses doigts et activa sa rune de célérité. Il ne mit que peu de temps pour rejoindre le loft de Magnus. Il frappa à la porte et attendit que son amant daigne lui ouvrir. Mais il ne semblait pas d'humeur..

-Magnus..c'est moi, ouvre s'il te plaît.

Aucune réponse. Était-il si fâché que cela ? Alec se le demandait.

-Tu es là Magnus ?

Faisant mine de regarder autour de lui, le Nephilim hésita à entrer sans permission. _J'espère qu'il ne m'en voudra pas.._ Tournant la poignée, il entendit un déclic qui lui certifia que c'était déjà ouvert et qu'aucun charme ne coinçait l'ouverture. Il pénétra timidement le lieu et avait l'étrange impression qu'il était vide. Du moins presque vide, un miaulement un peu éraillé se fit entendre. Alec referma la porte derrière lui et s'accroupit pour caresser le chat qui se collait à ses chevilles.

-Où est ton maître ?

Dressant les oreilles, Président Miaou trottina jusqu'au salon en vérifiant derrière lui si Alec le suivait. Ce qu'il fit, curieux de savoir ce que voulait lui montrer le chat. Dans la cuisine il ne vit personne et dans le salon non plus. Pourtant le chat se tenait assis, le dos bien droit sur le canapé. Il miaula de nouveau avant de se rouler en boule et dormir. Le demi-ange sourit et comprit enfin ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. La couverture patchwork n'était plus là, et Magnus non plus.

-Il s'est finalement décidé..c'est bien.

Alec sentit un sincère sentiment de fierté faire battre son cœur. Magnus s'était montré si restreint, emplie par le doute..Mais il semblait prêt à surmonter tout ça, alla trouver son ami pour lui rendre la couverture ainsi que trouver des réponses à ses tortueuses questions. _C'est à mon tour maintenant.._ Songea le brun qui embrassa affectueusement le chat qui ronronna de bien être. S'en suivit son départ en direction de l'institut.

* * *

Suite au départ mouvementé d'Alec, Magnus avait pendant de longues minutes broyés tout seul dans son coin. Il s'en voulait de ne pas se sentir capable de répondre aux questions de son amant, mais ne comprenait pas la curiosité de ce dernier sur sa vie passé. Pour le sorcier, ce qui est passé devrait rester passé. Remettre sur le tapis ce qui devait rester placé dans la boîte du souvenir n'amenait jamais rien de bon. La preuve, il crevait de trouille à l'idée de revoir un être qu'il pensait mort depuis plus d'un mois. Magnus n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver la cachette de Ragnor. Utiliser un sort pour traquer sa magie à travers la couverture patchwork l'avait finalement amené devant un vieux bâtiments patrimonial de la ville de New-York, reclus au fin fond de Brooklyn.

-J'avais complètement oublié qu'il avait un pied-à-terre ici.

Entrant dans le hall d'entrée aussi vide que poussiéreux, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn se demanda comment un tel endroit où un sorcier aussi puissant que Ragnor avait vécu, avait bien su garder son calme et son anonymat aux yeux des chasseurs d'ombre qui auraient pu être tentés de piller les biens laissés à l'abandon.

Il grimaça en voyant l'interminable escalier et pas d'ascenseur. Il voulut ouvrir un portail jusqu'à la porte du loft de Ragnor, mais sa magie crépita tout juste deux-trois flammes. Clignant des yeux d'un air incrédule, il tenta à nouveau l'exercice mais rien n'arriva. Utilisant ses yeux de chat, il analysa tous les recoins du hall en pestant entre ses dents serrées.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, tu sais que je suis là..

Il gravit les escaliers avec rage, son angoisse précédente envolée, il beugla dans les couloirs.

-Infâme face d'olive ! Montre-toi si t'es un sorcier !

Une pluie d'olives vertes lui tomba sur le coin du museau. Tenant toujours la couverture entre ses mains, il la griffa furieusement et un trop plein de magie parvint à briser les charmes qui n'étaient là que pour lui faire obstacle. Une onde de choc émana du demi-démon et toutes les portes s'ouvrirent le long du couloir, excepté une se trouvant en plein milieu. Une veine proéminente pulsa sur la tempe de Magnus dont la marque brilla dangereusement.

-Tu te joues de moi, fumier !

Se dirigeant d'un pas lourd, les semelles claquants sur le vieux parquet, Magnus traça un cercle devant la porte afin d'activer une brèche qui lui permit de passer son bras au travers. Le majeur en l'air, il fulmina d'odieuses insultes à l'encontre de Ragnor. La porte se déverrouilla subitement. Toujours en colère, Magnus n'en demeura pas moins surpris. Bien au contraire, c'est avec méfiance qu'il s'éloigna de la porte qui pourtant, lui donnait accès à l'appartement.

Il examina les recoins et ne décela aucun piège, pas la moindre olive qui pourrait l'attaquer. Il s'avança avec prudence, et au moment où il posa le pied à l'intérieur, la porte se claqua derrière lui et une cage l'emprisonna.

-Je le savais ! S'écria t-il.

-R-Ragnor, que se passe t-il ?! Paniqua Sunniva qui apparut en trombe dans le salon qui servait aussi de salle de réception.

-Hein ? Magnus observa la femme avec de yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle même ne savait plus quoi faire face au sorcier. Derrière eux, des pas frottants contre le parquet se firent entendre. Pieds nus et en tenu décontracté -un jogging lâche kaki et un marcel gris- Ragnor pointa enfin le bout de son nez, d'un air plus que détaché.

-Tu vois chérie, ça une espèce très rare de Magnusis Banisus crétinus ! Une créature très appréciée dans les foires du moyen âge. Quand les ours devenaient ennuyeux on partait des journées et nuits entières à la recherche d'un Magnusis Banisus crétinus, afin de faire plaisir à la populace qui se défoulait en lui jetant des cacahuètes. (Il joignit le geste à la parole et en fit apparaître tout un sac) Tu veux essayer ?

-JE VAIS TE BOUFFER ! Hurla Magnus qui avait grimpé aux barreaux en les secouant d'une force virulente.

-Mais enfin Ragnor relâche-le ! S'emballa la brune qui ne comprenait pas toute l'histoire.

Dans sa cage, Magnus crachait son venin et sa frustration de ne pouvoir étriper l'homme qui, comme il le disait, n'était qu'un « Grand dadais au cerveau déshydraté », « singe de l'Amazonie des cons », « professeur d'histoire sorti du cul d'un Griffon », « petit frère de Satan celui qu'on a banni à la naissance », « voleur de conquête », « gâcheur de fête », « mauvais pote de beuverie », « sorcier du dimanche » mais surtout..

-Espèce de meilleur ami à la noix .. ! Hh- .. ! La rage se remplace par une fontaine de larme et une explosion de sanglot qui éraillèrent sa voix. En trois jours, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn n'avait jamais autant accumulé de stress et de chagrin. Entre bataille, amour, joie, peine, peur et doute il n'en pouvait plus. Un bref, très bref instant il se demanda s'il n'auvait pas été mieux de se confier à quelqu'un..Mais après avoir essayé avec Alec, il savait qu'il n'était pas bon à cela.

Tandis qu'il essuyait ses larmes avec ses bras et ses poings, il ne fit pas attention que la cage était en train de se dissoudre. Des particules vertes et blanches s'envolèrent et scintillèrent autour de lui. Soudain, deux bras forts enroulèrent son corps et Magnus ne se fit pas prier pour agripper désespérément le vêtement et le dos de Ragnor, qui s'approcha pour le réconforter.

-C'est bon..t'as fini ta colère ? Depuis combien de temps t'as pas chialé comme ça ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, faut se laisser aller mon vieux.

Incapable de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, Magnus frotta son visage contre le torse de l'autre sorcier qui le berçait tendrement. Encore pleine de questions mais très touchée de voir la scène tourner ainsi, Sunniva laissa les deux hommes se retrouver et disparut dans le couloir.

Une fois au calme, Ragnor invita à s'asseoir sur le canapé, Magnus dont une douzaine de mouchoirs usés jonchaient à ses pieds. Reniflant une dernière fois, il baragouina dans sa barbe, agacé d'avoir pleurer ainsi.

-L'amour rend sensible. Souleva Ragnor qui apporta dans un plateau, trois tasses de thé chaud qu'il déposa ensuite sur la table basse.

-D'ailleurs j'ai pas rêvé, tu as bien dit « chérie » tout à l'heure à cette femme ? Interrogea Magnus qui observait toujours curieusement les moindres faits et gestes du sorcier à la peau verte en face de lui. Il remarqua l'alliance à sa main gauche.

-Je te rassure, tu n'as pas rêvé.

-Mais depuis qu-

-Ragnor ! Eliott se remet à convulser.. !

La voix paniquée de Sunniva alerta les deux hommes. Ragnor, qui n'était toujours pas assis, se rua dans le couloir suivit de près par Magnus qui sauta par dessus le canapé. Se tenant dans l'encadré de porte d'une chambre, il observa sans trop oser bouger la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Le jeune sorcier qu'il avait affronté hier, était en pleine crise de folie dans un lit et agrippait les draps en serrant douloureusement les poings. Il était facile de voir qu'il souffrait, surtout avec les gémissements horribles qu'il libérait. Eliott transpirait beaucoup, au point que ses oreillers étaient trempés. Sunniva les lui retira puis laissa Ragnor faire le reste.

-Hé..ça va être dur, mais tu dois t'accrocher.. Susurra t-il tout en câlinant affectueusement le front brûlant du jeune sorcier.

-Mais que fait-il ici.. ? Lâcha Magnus, quelque peu abasourdi. Ragnor jeta un vif coup d'œil à la brune qui entraîna gentiment son invité à la suivre. Tous deux sortirent de la chambre et revinrent dans le salon.

-Vous appelez-vous bien Magnus Bane.. ?

-Oui. Mais oublions les formalités.

Elle opina et l'invita à nouveau à s'asseoir. Se servant un tasse, elle se réchauffa d'abord les mains avant de prendre la parole.

-Pendant que Ragnor s'occupe d'Eliott, je vais commencer à vous dire la vérité. Mais avant, permettez que je me présente. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et sourit. Je m'appelle Sunniva Haugen Fell. Ragnor et moi sommes mariés depuis douze ans et Eliott.. (elle jeta un coup d'œil au couloir) Eliott est mon fils.

Magnus failli lâcher sa tasse mais se rattrapa avec un peu de magie.

-P-Pardon.. ? Mais enfin..j-je..

-Nous sommes désolés de vous avoir menti au sujet de sa mort. Nous avions peut-être nos raisons, mais je doute encore que tout ceci fusse réellement nécessaire..

-Et pourtant, nous devions rester discrets Sunniva. Intervint une voix derrière eux. S'essuyant les mains à une serviette qu'il posa nonchalamment sur un guéridon, Ragnor prit place sur le fauteuil en face du canapé où étaient assis Magnus et Sunniva.

-Comment va t-il ? S'enquit-elle. Ragnor haussa les sourcils d'un air dépité et prit une gorgée de sa tasse.

-J'ignore comment m'y prendre pour retirer ce poison. Valentin lui a injecté quelque chose de bien trop dangereux pour qui que ce soit..

-Le sérum. Réagit Magnus. Valentin faisait des expérimentations pour développer les capacités des créatures obscures..enfin, il tenait surtout à les rendre fous afin de les contrôler avec la coupe mortelle.

-Je comprend mieux tout ce tumulte au marché noir..Soupira l'autre. Catarina doit passer après son travail, peut-être trouvera telle un remède.

Sunniva baissa les yeux sur sa tasse posée sur ses genoux, la mine abattue. Cela toucha fortement son époux qui n'était pas habitué à la voir si morne. Pourtant, il ne sut quoi dire pour la réconforter..lui-même redoutait le pire en ces heures de torture pour l'adolescent.

Toujours confus, Magnus avait du mal à avaler quoi que ce soit. La scène lui paraissait si irréelle..

-Comment as-tu réussi à te faire passer pour mort.. ? Ce jour là, où je pensai t'avoir perdu pour toujours, cela faisait déjà vingt-cinq ans que tu errais sans donner de nouvelle. Hormis quelques messages de feu et encore ! Tu daignais à peine répondre aux miens !

-L'astuce vois-tu, c'est que vingt-cinq te sembles courts n'est-ce pas ?

-Mais c'est court, Ragnor ! Nous sommes immortels, ta question est ridicule.

-Ta réponse l'est encore plus. Crois-moi, j'ai appris qu'en vingt-cinq ans tu as la possibilité d'accomplir bien plus de chose qu'en soixante ans. Le Ragnor que tu pensais avoir rencontré avec la fille de Jocelyne, n'était autre qu'un Doppelgänger. Après la rébellion du Cercle contre les Accords.. Je t'ai dis m'être posé à Londres mais la vérité était que je me cachai de Valentin.. Ta quête pour retrouver le Livre Blanc t'explique pourquoi ou je dois tout y ajouter des détails ?

Magnus fit mine de jeter un coup d'œil vers la grande porte fenêtre qui séparait le salon du couloir menant aux chambres, celui qu'ils avaient traversé pour voir Eliott. Ses méninges tournaient à plein régime et il se souvint alors de la potion qui avait maintenu Jocelyne dans un profond sommeil.

-Quel idiot, je n'ai même pas remarqué que tu avais des soucis.

-Je m'y suis mis tout seul, Magnus. Pour le bien des créatures obscures j'ai aidé à la dissimulation de la Coupe. Pour rien au monde, je ne tenais à ce que le chaos règne comme il le fait aujourd'hui. Malgré tout ça, ces imbéciles de Nephilim sont arrivés à perdre la Coupe et se faire voler l'Épée Mortelle.

-Ce qui fait que tu t'es caché si longtemps..pour rien. Souligna Magnus mais son ami secoua la tête, désapprobateur.

-Non, pas pour rien car si cela n'avait été que pour la coupe, je t'aurai au moins dis la vérité pour mon Doppelgänger afin que tu ne t'inquiètes pas si Valentin finissait par y mettre la main dessus.

Marquant une pause, le sorcier verdoyant regarda amoureusement la jeune femme brune qui triturait d'un air égaré l'anse de sa tasse. Sunniva était perdu dans ses pensées, sûrement encore sonnée par les derniers événements.

-Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer ? Proposa gentiment Ragnor. Réagissant à nouveau elle sourit et secoua la tête.

-J-Je vais bien.

-Tu es pourtant bien pâle, s'inquiéta sincèrement Magnus.

Soupirant faiblement, la brune céda finalement et se leva du canapé, aidé par Magnus qui la guida au moins jusqu'au couloir. Il tâtonna ses mains et jeta un regard soucieux à Ragnor.

-Elle a beaucoup de fièvre..(Il revint s'asseoir) Depuis quand est-elle comme ça ?

-Depuis quelques jours..nous avons été attaqué par un démon supérieur.

Cette fois, Magnus lâcha sa tasse et le thé se fit absorber par le tapis. Confus et la bouche entrouverte, il ne savait quoi dire. D'un claquement de doigts, Ragnor fit s'animer des chiffons et des produits ménagers qui nettoyèrent les dégâts.

-S'il te plaît, Sunniva adore ce tapis. Ne l'abîme pas.

-Pourquoi vous êtes vous fait attaquer ? Et par quel démon ? Demanda gravement le sorcier.

-J'y viens Magnus..

S'ajouta une très courte pause, histoire de laisser à Ragnor le temps non pas de rassembler ses souvenirs, car tout était encore si frais dans sa mémoire, mais juste le temps pour lui de faire apparaître un album à couverture blanche et aux pages jaunies par le temps..Sauf que rien n'était écrit, le livre était complètement vierge.

-Tu utilises encore les ouvrages de vie ? Pouah, ce que t'es vieux..

-Et moi je t'ai connu plus romantique que cela. Rétorqua le sorcier cornu.

Les ouvrages de vie furent autrefois créés et utilisés pour partager, avec animation, des souvenirs grâce à un sort de mémoire que l'on récitait pour insuffler les souvenirs entre les pages et faire défiler la passé sous les yeux des intéressés. C'était à l'époque où les sorts de mémoires faisaient encore bien peur aux sorciers les moins téméraires, craignant que cela n'affecte l'esprit des gens. Mais depuis bien fort longtemps également, ces livres n'étaient plus utilisés hormis pour fasciner les enfants..

-Romantique ne veut pas dire, ringard ! Pesta Magnus en troquant sa tasse de thé par un cocktail maison. N'empêche..j'ai hâte de savoir comment tu as réussi à maîtriser les Doppelgänger. Maintenant que tu le dis, toi, mourir sous le coup d'un vulgaire démon shax.. Mais ton apparition, ce soir là juste après avoir rassemblé tes affaires chez moi.

-Tu me les rendra d'ailleurs. Coupa net, Ragnor qui préparait l'ouvrage de vie. Magnus leva les yeux au ciel et reprit :

-J'ai vraiment pensé que c'était ton testament.

-A part cela, c'est moi le ringard.

-Je te défends de te moquer de mes sentiments ! Beugla le demi-démon qui siffla son verre, mécontent. « ..chiant.. » grogna t-il dans sa barbe.

Une fois que sa magie survola autant de pages que nécessaires pour y déposer ses souvenirs, Ragnor claqua des doigts, fit apparaître des flammes violettes, un peu poudreuses et déclencha chez les deux hommes un sentiment de mélancolie. Une flamme scintilla plus fort encore dès la première page et s'en suivit un écoulement d'images animés qui voguèrent de chapitre en chapitre, attendant patiemment que l'on vienne les tourner et les admirer. _Les souvenirs dans un livre..c'est bien un truc de Ragnor ça._ Songea Magnus, qui se demanda tout de même si Alec ne serait pas intrigué par ce genre de magie.

Alors que les souvenirs déferlaient sous leurs yeux, Ragnor conta son histoire..

-Quelques années après que Jocelyne me réclama sa potion, j'ai décidé de me faire plus discret. Aussi je songeai à quitter ma chère demeure mais pour n'éveiller les soupçons de personne, je tenais à ce que ma magie reste active dans ma tanière. Pour cela, j'approfondis mes recherches sur les failles dimensionnelles, car je savais qu'elles avaient un lien intime avec l'apparition des Doppelgänger. Un double parfait, mais ne s'animant que par la volonté de son propriétaire. Voilà ce qu'il me fallait..

 _ **Ragnor - dix sept ans plus tôt -**_

 _Je ne savais plus où chercher.. Les portails comme nous les utilisions aujourd'hui n'avaient plus de secret pour moi. Or, les sorts dimensionnels étaient encore si nombreux. Il n'était plus question de voyager d'un lieu à un autre dans ma propre dimension, non je tenais à créer un portail qui me mènerait à une dimension parallèle. Comme cet unique portail que cachaient les fées, puisque les autres avaient été tous détruits. Une foule de mystères planait autour d'eux. J'eus bien tenté d'aller m'entretenir avec Baba Agnieszka, une femme faisant parti des cinq sorciers les plus âgés que l'histoire fut en mesure de relater l'existence, mais si j'étais un ermite, son hostilité était cent fois plus démesurée.._

 _Les autres restaient introuvables, et leurs recherches n'étaient que peu connues. En tant qu'ancien Grand Sorcier de Londres, mon savoir n'était plus à prouver, il n'empêchait que je tenais à faire tomber tous les voiles dissimulant la vérité sur les failles dimensionnelles. Jusqu'où pouvions nous voyager ? N'avions-nous affaire qu'à un seul présent se différenciant dans les autres dimensions ? Jusqu'où s'entendaient le monde obscure et le monde normal aux yeux des Terrestres ? Magnus et Catarina s'y intéressaient également, mais ne semblaient pas autant fascinés que moi, leur ignorance était tout juste plus élevée que la mienne._

 _Puis un jour, me promenant dans les allées de la librairie de Stanfords, la plus réputée de Londres pour ses cartes et ses guides de voyages, je tombai sur le vieux plan d'un village nommé « Os ». Je tournai la carte pour voir le dos, car de nombreuses marques attirèrent mon attention. Un sorcier avait dessiné cette carte mais j'ignorai pourquoi il y avait autant de trace de magie dessus surtout pour un simple plan. Je consultai le livre sur lequel elle avait été déposée, mais ne trouvai aucun lien avec. L'ouvrage était récent, sentait le plastique et le papier glacé n'était sûrement pas de la même époque que la carte -en papier Canson abîmé par les ans- et peut-être s'était-on bien souvent reporter à elle. Sa magie sentait le froid et la mousse collant les arbres et les rochers. La levant face au jour que filtrait une fenêtre de la librairie, une étrange vague de couleurs étincela sur les bordures cornues du papier. Ce n'était pas sans rappeler les aurores boréales mais en bien plus faible._

 _Scrutant curieusement la carte, je fis mine de tourner dans une autre allée, et dans la seconde qui suivit, je la glissai dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau et quittai les lieux comme par magie entre les livres et les fauteuils de la boutique._

 _Une fois chez moi j'étudiai la carte à en passer des nuits blanches. Beaucoup de marques dataient du XIIe siècle et avaient longtemps servi à ouvrir des portails mais leur efficacité n'eut jamais été très bonne puisque beaucoup de sorciers ne maîtrisaient pas cet art -oui, l'ouverture des portails et un art- et ceux qui les traversaient se perdaient dans les limbes..du moins, beaucoup furent déclarés disparus._

 _Il y avait également d'autres restes de sorts plus récents et aussi plus proches de ceux qu'on utilisait à nos jours. Impossible pour moi de définir de quel siècle appartenait ce sorcier. Tout était si brouillon, des notes de musique furent également griffonnées au jus de citron pour les rendre invisibles. Mais ma magie scanna la moindre trace._

 _Ne m'étant que rarement aventuré dans ces secteurs-ci, je ne sus qu'une fois avoir étudié sa localisation, que le village Os était l'une des « Kommuner » de Bergen, un comté du royaume de Norvège._

 _La carte indiquait plus précisément une villa bien excentrique qui en ces nouveaux jours faisait office de musée. Elle se trouvait sur un îlot isolé d'Os. Un nouveau voyage m'attendait._

 _ **-Norvège-**_

 _\- « Virtuose aimé, Ole Bornemann Bull » Traduisis-je du norvégien sur une épitaphe simple, ornant le muret de l'arrière cour. Depuis quand écrivait-on les épitaphes sur les murs comme un vulgaire graffiti ? M'outrais-je avant de continuer ma visite. La goutte au nez, je reniflai bruyamment avant de me moucher. J'entrai dans le musée en passant par la porte de derrière, là où feu le violoniste de Norvège passait pour se rendre dans son jardin. Aujourd'hui, cette porte ne semblait plus utilisée, pas même par le gardien. J'avais choisi le jour de fermeture pour m'y rendre. Beaucoup plus simple que de faire la queue.._

 _Les informations que je trouvai auparavant sur cette demeure disaient vrai, pour être extravagante elle l'était ! Magnus adorerait, c'était bien plus son truc que le mien. Quoi que je trouvai un certain charme à l'architecture, nous dépaysant bien comme il fallait._

 _Vu de l'extérieure nous avions l'étrange impression d'être en face d'un douteux mélange de synagogue et de chapelle catholique. Pareil pour les fenêtres qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler la forme des vitraux gothiques bien que les glaces n'étaient que de simple vitres transparentes. Elle avait aussi ce je-ne-sais-quoi appartenant aux baraques étasuniennes du XIXe. Peut-être fusse t-il son séjour en Pennsylvanie, une ville très tolérante religieusement aujourd'hui, qui l'influença ? Le bleu lavande de la façade -qui tantôt le voyait-on gris tantôt blanc- gardait cette touche nordique comme une signature et un hommage à ses origines norvégiennes._

 _Si l'extérieur nous laissait perplexe, l'intérieur n'était pas moins l'un des plus grands mystères de la décoration d'intérieure._

 _-Mais je suis où .. ?_

 _C'était simple, j'eus l'impression de traverser les dimensions rien qu'en passant un porche en bois qui me guida dans une pièce aussi large que basse de plafond, avec des poutres tressés et arches crantés fait de bois exotiques. Chaque pièce transpirait le lustrant pour parquet. Les tapis étaient saupoudrés de poussières et quelques araignées appréciaient la vue qu'elles avaient depuis l'angle des fenêtres. Des tapisseries murales représentaient des contes et légendes nordiques, brodés dans la soie quelque peu ternie par le temps. Un escalier menant au premier étage était barricadé d'une corde de sécurité que je détachai simplement pour passer._

 _Au rez-de chaussé, aucune trace de magie n'avait été laissée ou bien avait fini par disparaître. J'ignorai si cet Ole Bull était bien le sorcier que je recherchai ou non._

 _Longeant les couloirs qui menait aux salles de jeux et les bibliothèques, je trouvai la photo-portrait du fameux violoniste. Son visage était à s'y m'éprendre avec celui de ce vieil Albert Einstein, quoi que mieux coiffé et la moustache en moins. Mais cette malice..oui, ils avaient la même intelligence, cette ruse, que nous appelions folie, dans le regard._

 _Entrant dans une pièce recouverte de tapis aux motifs géométriques et aux couleurs très chatoyantes du sol jusqu'aux murs, je posai mon regard sur un étuis refermant sûrement un violon. Je l'ouvris d'un claquement de doigts afin de ne laisser aucune trace et par la même occasion ne pas l'abîmer. J'y trouvai alors la carcasse d'un instrument fort usé et vétuste. Les cordes de ce violon n'avaient même pas subsisté._

 _Un rayon m'éblouit à travers les rideaux à moitiés tirés et ce ne fut qu'après avoir pivoté sur moi-même que je me rendis compte d'être en plein milieu d'un tombeau à violons. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, faits par tous les bois et je trouvai même un stradivarius en très bonne qualité. Si certains violons portaient la signature du célèbre luthier italien_ Gasparo da Salò ou encore de Stradivari Antonio, _je constatai que d'autres furent ornées du nom de notre très cher_ Ole Bornemann Bull _._

 _-Un luthier ?_

 _Je laissai ma magie se diffuser dans la pièce afin d'y déceler une quelconque trace de sort laissé par un sorcier. Mon aura sembla réceptive aux violons créés par notre violoniste-luthier, mais sans plus..Néanmoins, cela fut bien suffisant pour me pousser à continuer mes recherches._

 _-Pourquoi t'intéressais-tu aux portails vieil Ole Bull ? Étais-tu toi-même sorcier ?_

 _M'apprêtant à gravir les escaliers, j'entendis le parquet grincer derrière moi ainsi que des pas qui s'engouffrèrent dans une des premières pièces tout au fond._

 _-Qui est là ? Dis-je d'une voix portante. Mais je n'eus aucune réponse. Trottinant jusqu'à la pièce en question, je finis par y pénétrer à tâtons tout en scrutant minutieusement chaque recoin. D'autres bruits de pas se firent entendre dans la pièce d'à côté. La personne semblait courir au vue de la vitesse à laquelle les talons claquaient et s'étouffaient sur les tapis en faisant grincer les vieilles planches cirées au sol._

 _-Mais je rêve ! C'était bien dans cette pièce que le bruit s'est dirigé !_

 _Je traversai à nouveau le couloir et au fur et à mesure que j'entrai dans une pièce les pas coururent dans l'autre adjacente sans même repasser par le couloir. C'était à n'y rien comprendre à moins que.._

 _-Une créature obscure ?_

 _Pourquoi fis-je l'étonné, après tout je me trouvai bien là ! Quand bien même je ne vis rien de vraiment anormal, et après m'être concentré je ne ressentis qu'une présence terrestre pure et simple._

 _-Mais comment ce terrestre a put traverser les murs ?_

 _Puis, mon cerveau trouva refuge chez la clairvoyance. Refaisant marche arrière, j'entrai dans la première pièce et tâtait un coin de mur. Je me frappai et m'insultai intérieurement. Chaque pièce communiquait avec sa voisine grâce à une porte camouflée derrière la tapisserie. Un indice que me laissait croire que l'invité surprise connaissait parfaitement les lieux._

 _Durant ma quête des portes secrètes, les pas s'étaient dirigés vers les étages suivants. Je laissai couler pour cette fois, après tout je n'avais pas besoin de me mêler aux affaires d'un terrestre. Cependant j'eus beau fouiller partout, je ne trouvai ni livres de sorts dissimulés par un quelconque charme ni terrestre dans les environs. Pourtant, la demeure n'était pas blindée en étage, seulement deux principaux et un troisième, très ridicule qui n'était constitué que d'une petite pièce servant autrefois de remise et de petite usine de fabrication semblait-il. De nombreux outils de luthier y étaient entreposés de manière à faire croire aux touristes que tout avait été laissé tel quel à la mort du violoniste. Une bonne mise en scène trompe l'œil._

 _Même si je ne trouvai rien en lien avec mes recherches, je restai près d'une bonne heure dans le musée, assis sur un vieux siège poussiéreux près d'une étagère qui recelait d'innombrables livres sur la mythologie nordique. Je n'y découvrit rien de nouveau, mais cela m'aida à passer le temps et à ne pas trop m'ennuyer.._

 _Puis, quelqu'un s'amusa à jouer du violon près de la demeure._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce qu-.._

 _Ou plutôt, dans la demeure même..Bien que le son fut loin d'être désagréable, je ne pus retenir mon cœur de s'emballer à cause de la surprise. Surtout que cette-fois, une magie inconnue s'étendait au delà du domaine._

 _Les violons regroupés dans la même pièce se mirent à jouer d'eux même, du moins pour ceux qui étaient toujours accordés. Les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient plus ardemment faisant briller le bois sur les mûrs et le parquet comme si on l'avait recouvert avec de l'or. Des images et des spectres miroitèrent entre les particules de poussières baignant dans la lumière. J'eus l'impression de revivre les scènes romantiques d'un vieux films ou bien l'animation de photos en sépia. Des personnes que je ne connaissais pas entraient et sortaient à tout va des pièces, prenaient des livres, riaient dans mes oreilles, se souriaient, s'embrassaient, se déchirer et s'embrassaient encore..Des jeunes filles dans des costumes traditionnels d'époques que je ne sus classer, les cheveux libres, les pieds nus, couraient à travers les couloirs se faisant courser par des jeunes hommes en habits qu'on portait pour les promenades dominicales._

 _-Dominical..Le dimanche de la gardienne de troupeaux._

 _Cette mélodie, bien sûr je l'avais déjà entendue. Et je me revis en 1874, assis au premier rang en bonne compagnie d'une damoiselle en belles toilettes dans un conservatoire londonien ou se représentaient de talentueux musiciens venus des quatre coins du monde. Et il était là, ce cher Ole Bull, dans son excentrique tailleurs et son talent que tout le monde trouva de magique.. Ce malicieux bonhomme, voilà comment il s'était caché durant tout ce temps. Célèbre musicien mon œil, grand Sorcier virtuose plutôt. Sa magie, voilà pourquoi je ne l'a trouvai dans aucun livre puisqu'il la conserva dans sa musique._

 _-Une magie éternelle..comment a t-il réussi à faire ça ?_

 _Marchant à travers les mirages que je compris être des souvenirs, je me dirigeai vers la provenance même de la mélodie qui charmait mon ouïe. Cela était sûr, la personne maniait son archet et les cordes du violon à la perfection. Dans la remise, je pouvais entendre le son comme s'il était au dessus de moi. Mais je ne trouvai aucune autre porte, et l'escalier n'allait pas plus haut._

 _-..en haut.. ?_

 _Je n'avais pas fait attention tout à l'heure, mais des traces de pieds avait été laissés sur le plan de travail où les outils rouillés étaient présentés. Je levais donc le nez pour apercevoir un vieux tapis drapant le plafond, ainsi qu'un bout de corde qui pendait non loin d'une poutre porteuse. Grimpant à mon tour sur la table, je tirai sur la corde et une partie du tapis s'affaissa pour laisser apparaître une trappe. Je me demandai si les propriétaires du musée étaient au courant pour ce grenier ? Alors que les souvenirs d'Ole Bull, absorbé dans son travail de luthier, défilait dans la remise, je décidai de pénétrer la nouvelle pièce en grimpant par la petite échelle que délivrait la trappe une fois ouverte. Nous nous trouvions dans la toiture de la partie du musée qui ressemblait à une synagogue. Je reconnus l'architecture voûtée de la structure._

 _Il n'y avait que peut de lumière, seulement celle naturelle provenant de la remise et qui traversait les planches sous mes pieds. La mélodie se fit bien plus nette maintenant que j'étais monté et la source de la magie encore plus palpable._

 _Un seul souvenir dansait dans la pièce..celui de Ole Bull jouant du violon dans son sombre grenier, les notes venants se coller sur le planchers et les poutres. Je les voyais enfin ses traces que je trouvai sur la vieille carte. Toute la sorcellerie de cet homme était cachée entre les rainures du bois de cet endroit._

 _Lorsque l'archer glissa sur les cordes pour libérer la dernière note de la composition, les spectres disparurent et je ressentis à nouveau ce vide et ce lourd silence du musée._

 _Tapis dans le coin le plus assombri du grenier, j'aperçus la silhouette de la personne qui joua du violon. Ma vision étant bien plus développée que la normale j'arrivai à distinguer ses habits et ses courbes. C'était une jeune femme..élancée, les jambes nues ne portant qu'une robe en laine au col serré, lui arrivant jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle me fit face, ses cheveux semblaient tirés en arrière, j'ignorai s'ils étaient courts ou longs._

 _-Vous n'étiez pas parti ? Sa voix eut beau être calme, les mains qui se crispaient autour de son instrument me confirmèrent que son état fut tout autre. Je me croyais seule, reprit-elle._

 _-Je pensai la même chose de mon côté, dis-je. Ignorez-vous que le musée est fermé en ce jour ?_

 _-En est-il de même pour vous ?_

 _Toucher. Je massai ma nuque en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. Le parquet se remit à grincer, elle s'approcha de moi avec une certaine prudence. Moi-même restai méfiant, je ne savais pas de quoi cette terrestre était capable._

 _Elle s'arrêta à un peu plus d'un mètre de moi, se tenant bien droite au dessus d'un interstice où un rai lumineux éclaira une partie de son corps. Sa robe n'était pas noire comme je l'avais aperçus mais brun. Tout comme la couleur de ses cheveux tressés en épis et de ses yeux qui me détaillèrent de le tête aux pieds. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle affiche de la peur sur son visage, puisque je n'avais posé aucun charme pour camoufler mon apparence de sorcier, mais rien n'arriva. Elle était plutôt grande, m'arrivant un peu au dessus des épaules. Ses bras étreignirent précieusement son violon lorsque mon regard s'attarda sur l'instrument._

 _-Il n'est pas a vous ce violon, je me trompe ?_

 _-Oui et non.._

 _-C'est à dire ? Vous l'avez volé ?_

 _-Quoi ?! Mais non voyons !_

 _Indignée elle me bouscula sans vergogne et sauta par dessus la trappe et atterrit maladroitement sur le plan de travail. Je comprenais mieux les traces de pieds, car elle avait ôté ses escarpins noir qu'elle s'empressa de remettre avant de quitter l'atelier. Sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, je sortis également du grenier, refermai la trappe avant de la cacher sous la tapisserie d'un tour de magie et je me précipitai à sa suite. Elle dévala les escaliers tout en faisant claquer ses talons. Tenant la rambarde d'une main et le violon de l'autre elle jetai de constants coups d'œil par dessus son épaule et hoquetait de surprise à chaque fois qu'elle m'apercevait. Que me prenait-il au juste de la poursuivre ainsi ?_

 _Et pourtant, tandis que je manquai trébucher sur les tapis de la pièce principale (celle qui me rappelait l'intérieur d'une chapelle) je parvins à la retenir en agrippant son poignet de justesse. Sans vraiment sentir ma force, je la tournai face à moi et, du haut de ses talons bien qu'assez petits, elle parvenait à faire la même taille que moi. Elle avait..cette peau typique des scandinaves. Un peau lisse, blanche..les pommettes rougies par le froid ou bien notre course, je ne sus dire. Les lèvres gercées et sûrement froides..cela aussi, je ne pus le dire en cette instant. Mais le plus surprenant fut le brun de ses cheveux et de ses iris. A l'inverse de tous les Norvégiens que j'eus croisé depuis mon arrivée au pays, elle n'avait ni les cheveux blonds blancs, ni cendrés et encore moins blés.. pas même châtains. Non, ils étaient bruns aux légers reflets cuivrés sur les pointes._

 _Elle avait une très courte frange qui arrivait à peine au milieu de son front ainsi que deux épaisses mèches qui furent coupés net vers le creux de ses joues._

 _-Vous êtes la nymphe des bois ? Son air curieux et son sourire me désarmèrent. Déposant son violon sur une des nombreuses chaises de la chapelle, elle prit entre ses mains la mienne qui se décolla sans efforts de son fin poignet. Elle sembla être fascinée par mes doigts aux phalanges supplémentaires._

 _-N'avez-vous pas peur de ce que vous voyez ?_

 _Pourquoi demandai-je cela ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, je m'étais toujours moqué de ce que les autres pensaient de moi à l'inverse de Magnus qui s'en souciait constamment. Toujours peur d'être mis à l'écart, d'être rejeté..ce n'était pas un sentiment que je partageai. Alors, pourquoi m'en inquiétai-je maintenant ?_

 _-Peur ? (elle rit) Cela fait longtemps qu'on me croit folle..Je vois et entends des choses que je ne devrais sûrement pas, si j'utilise le terme de mes parents j'ai soi-disant le violon désaccordé !_

 _-Ce n'est pas très gentil, dis-je riant malgré tout. Je ne suis pas une nymphe. En fait, je n'appartiens pas aux fées. Mes parents le pensaient également mais je suis.._

 _Sa main posée sur l'une de mes cornes me fit taire. Et étrangement, je pris peur de la voir si sereine._

 _-Oui ? m'incita t-elle à poursuivre. Puis, comprenant qu'elle était dotée de la seconde vue, je me résignai et dis non sans une pointe d'appréhension._

 _-Je suis un sorcier. Peut-être avez-vous déjà entendu du monde obscure ?_

 _Elle serrait toujours main et la contempla à nouveau, l'air songeur plaqué sur le visage._

 _-Vous êtes une créature obscure ? Alors ça existe vraiment.. ?_

 _Je souris avec soulagement. Elle en avait bel et bien entendu parler, restait à savoir ce qu'elle en connaissait._

 _-Oh, pardon.. fit-elle, remarquant qu'elle me tenait toujours la main. Elle reprit son violon et ajouta : Je pensai que vous n'existiez que dans les contes et légendes. Toutes ces choses que je voyais, je me suis efforcée de les ignorer pour ne plus faire peur à mes proches. Mais.._

 _-Mais on existe. Et vous n'avez pas besoin de nous ignorer si vous n'en avez pas envie. Après tout, c'est dur de détourner les yeux d'une apparence telle que la mienne._

 _Nous rîmes doucement, puis elle leva une scintilla regard vers moi. Ce genre de regard qui vous captivait indécemment._

 _-Vous êtes très beau. Moi qui pensais que les sorciers étaient tous vieux et pleins de verrues, je suis plutôt contente que ce ne soit pas le cas !_

 _-Certains ne sont pas gâtés pas la nature, croyez en mon expérience._

 _Nous sortîmes de la demeure de Ole Bull par la porte de derrière, il semblait qu'elle aussi passait par là et bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois._

 _Les graviers crissants sous nos pas, nous fîmes le tour des jardins et cette jeune femme m'expliqua que l'îlot entier appartenait autrefois au musicien. C'était un lieu de villégiature, mais après la construction de la villa, il y vécu jusqu'à la fin de ses jours._

 _-Je viens aussi souvent que possible, je pars et reviens chez moi en ferry._

 _Moi qui voyageai en portail, je ne m'étais pas vraiment intéressé des moyens de locomotions qu'utilisaient les habitants pour aller et venir sur l'îlot. Mais le royaume de Norvège étant constitué d'une multitude d'îles il était normal de passer par la navigation._

 _-Pourquoi venir ici, il y a sûrement meilleur endroit pour jouer du violon, non ?_

 _-Bien sûr, il y a des théâtres et des conservatoires voire même..ma chambre mais le son est tellement plus jolie dans ce grenier. J'ai beau vouloir m'entraîner seule, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'une foule entière acclame chacune de mes prestations lorsque je joue ici._

 _Et elle n'était pas loin de la vérité. Je me demandai s'il avait eu connaissance de la magie que dégageait son violon. J'en doutai. Jetant un vif coup d'œil à l'instrument en question je demandai où elle se l'était dégoté._

 _-En fait, je l'ai trouvé dans les ruines du monastère de Lysekloster dans la ville d'Os._

 _-Os ? Répétai-je, me rappelant alors que c'était l'endroit indiqué sur la carte._

 _Si ce violon plein de magie, et les marques que j'eus trouvé sur la carte avaient un lien, ces ruines pourraient sûrement éclairer mes recherches._

 _-Par où s'y rendre ?_

 _-Hé bien..le ferry vous conduira à Os._

 _-D'accord, mais les ruines. Par où dois-je aller lorsque je serai en ville ?_

 _Elle se stoppa dans notre marche et, songeuse elle inclina la tête sur le côté. Elle sembla hésiter à me demander quelque chose, je le vis bien. Me pinçant les lèvres, je repris pour elle._

 _-J'ai quelques recherches à accomplir ici. Comme je vais rester en Norvège pendant un long moment je pense qu'un guide ne sera pas de trop dans ma quête._

 _A l'instar de tout à l'heure lorsque nous étions dans la chapelle, la brune me jeta un regard émerveillé rempli de malice._

 _-V-vous parlez sérieusement ?_

 _Je haussai les épaules en m'efforçant de retenir un sourire idiot._

 _-Pourquoi pas ? Vous voyez bien les créatures obscures, cela sera plus simple pour moi de voyager et puis..les sorciers paient plutôt bien._

 _Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête, au point d'en faire balancer sa longue tresse._

 _-J'accepte volontiers de vous aider et je me fiche de votre argent._

 _Totalement éberlué par sa spontanéité, je la mis tout de même en garde._

 _-Vous ne connaissez rien de mes projets et vous acceptez sans compensation ? Dois-je y voir une entourloupe ou bien c'est typique des norvégiens d'être si gentils ?_

 _-Mais non, rit-elle de bon cœur. C'est juste incroyable..tout à l'heure je faisais tout pour vous fuir mais maintenant que je sais que le monde obscure existe vraiment j'ai besoin d'en apprendre plus, de réaliser que je dis vrai, que tout ce que je vois est réel et non le fruit de ma folle imagination.._

 _Il y avait tant d'entrain dans sa voix qu'elle m'emporta dans ses rêves de contes et légendes que je savais déjà de vrais, puisqu'en soi je faisais également parti de ces histoires. Peu certain de savoir dans quoi je m'embarquai je lui demandai si nous pourrions vous revoir dans un autre lieu._

 _-C'est un peu tôt pour un rancard, je ne connais toujours pas votre nom. Se moqua t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Je grognai en réprimant un sourire puis dis :_

 _-Je veux juste vous donner quelques informations essentiels afin de vous rendre compte à quel monde vous aurez affaire une fois que vous serez mon guide._

 _Elle sembla juger mes paroles, jeta un coup d'œil au ciel puis au bout d'une courte réflexion elle me sourit et dit :_

 _-Demain midi, au « Nid du loup » ! S'écria t-elle en reprenant hâtivement son chemin. Un peu confus, je restai sur place et la regardai s'en aller._

 _-A-Attendez ! Je ne sais même pas comment vous vous appelez !_

 _Tournant gracieusement sur elle-même pour me faire face, elle me tira sa révérence tel un artiste saluant poliment son public et se redressa en riant simplement._

 _-Sunniva.. !_

 _Et comme la brise qui caressa ma peau, elle s'en alla vers la mer pour prendre le ferry._

* * *

Les deux hommes avaient vidés de nombreux cocktails pendant que l'un, se remémorait son passé et que l'autre le découvrait à travers les pages de l'ouvrage de vie.

-Attends.. fit Magnus, une ride de lion entre les sourcils. T'es vraiment parti en mission avec une parfaite inconnue, qui plus est une Terrestre ! Haha ! Dire qu'on me prenait pour le dindon de la farce mais là, ta connerie dépasse l'entendement !

-On peut reparler d'Imasu et ta soudaine envie de te mettre à la musique si tu veux, j'ai un autre ouvrage de vie dans ma bibliothèque.

Se resservant un verre, Ragnor fit mine de se tourner vers ses livres mais Magnus, chancelant, le stoppa d'une main car l'autre était occupée à tenir son cocktail.

-S-stop ! Je voulais juste te faire remarquer que je t'ai connu plus avisé que ça ! Argumenta t-il en agitant dramatiquement sa main.

-Je sais ! Fit Ragnor. Mais quand je l'ai vu..là dans ce grenier en train de..(il posa son verre et imita très maladroitement les gestes d'un violoniste) Bah j'ai compris trop tard que j'étais foutu !

-On dit amoureux..genre..coup de foudre à Nothing Hill !

-Pouah ! je t'en prie notre relation vaut mieux que ça !

-Quand même, soupira Magnus en secouant la tête, l'air scandalisé. Ragnor Fell, déjà tomber amoureux c'est quelque chose pour toi mais te marier..ah ! J'ai hâte de voir comment t'en es arrivé là, tiens. (il tendit son verre) A la nôtre !

-A la nôtre..

Leurs verres s'entrechoquèrent puis, croisant les jambes et se réinstallant dans son siège Magnus s'impatientait pour la suite.

-Bon, dans tout ça je ne savais pas où se trouvait le restaurant le « nid du loup » ! Sunniva au large sur un ferry, moi sur l'îlot en tant que clandestin j'ai demandé au _très_ peu de personnes qu'il y avait dans le coin pour demander l'adresse. Personne ne connaissait l'endroit, seul un elfe a réussi à me répondre car il connaissait le patron qui n'était autre qu'une créature obscure. A ce moment là, Sunniva l'ignorait..

-Attends, je te recoupe deux secondes. Mais quelque chose me taraude, elle a quel âge actuellement Sunniva ?

-Trente deux ans depuis septembre. Rétorqua Ragnor qui comprit où voulait en venir Magnus qui, un court instant eut une pensée pour son amant qui avait également fêté ses dix neuf ans en septembre. _J'espère qu'on fera quelque chose ensemble l'an prochain.._ Espéra t-il, puis retourna au cœur de leur conversation.

-Mais elle était super jeune quand tu l'as connu ! Hé ! On avait fait une promesse vieux, pas moins de dix-huit ans les conquêtes dans le plumard !

-Oh, tout doux, hein ! Déjà, Sunniva est bien loin d'être une conquête..et deuxièmement..bah j'en savais rien à ce moment ce n'est que le lendemain que j'en ai appris plus sur elle. Avoua t-il en se penchant de nouveau sur son passé.

 _ **Ragnor -lendemain d'une rencontre-**_

 _Assis autour d'une table en forme de baril en bois près d'une fenêtre du bar-restaurant où elle m'avait donné rendez-vous, Sunniva me fit un signe de la main pour attirer mon attention lorsque je pénétrai les lieux._

 _-Désolé, je m'en suis aperçue que hier soir au dîner mais.. je ne vous ai pas donné l'adresse, ça n'a pas été trop compliqué ?  
_

 _J'hésitai à lui raconter mon périple mais je finis par dire simplement qu'un gentil elfe m'aida à trouver le restaurant. Déposant mon manteau sur mon tabouret, je pris place en face d'elle. L'endroit était rustique mais convivial, il n'y avait aucun client tout seul à une table, seulement des groupes qui mangeaient et conversaient joyeusement. Beaucoup d'entre-eux étaient constitués de loups et de fées. Très peu de terrestres étaient présents en plus de Sunniva._

 _-Un problème ? Vous auriez préféré un endroit plus sobre peut-être ?_

 _Je souris et lui dit que c'était parfait._

 _-Au contraire, pour ce que j'ai à vous raconter c'est l'endroit idéal même. Mais avant ça, je voudrai savoir où avez-vous bien pu connaître une telle enseigne ?_

 _-Oh je..(elle tritura nerveusement ses doigts) En fait, je suis tombée dessus en flânant. J'ai aussitôt contacté une amie, je voulais lui montrer mais elle n'a jamais trouvé le restaurant. Depuis, on ne se parle plus beaucoup.._

 _-Elle ne vous a pas cru, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Sunniva secoua la tête. Bien que sa révélation aurait pu tordre les visages en triste mine, son sourire resta chaleureux._

 _-J'ai alors compris que c'était un endroit aussi spécial que toutes ces créatures que je croise de temps en temps. Pourtant, il y a toujours des clients dans ce restaurant..j'ai du mal à expliquer pourquoi je suis la seule personne de ma famille et voir tout ça._

 _-Cela peut dépendre de beaucoup d'éléments. En majeur parti, les terrestres qui peuvent voir le monde obscure ont soit eu recours à la magie, soit ils ont du sang de fée en eux et ce dernier peut refaire surface à n'importe quel moment. Mais cela ne fera pas pour autant de vous un être à part entière du monde obscure._

 _Nous commandâmes à manger et discutâmes pendants deux bonnes heures. J'expliquai à Sunniva que ce restaurant était voilé par un charme afin d'éloigner les terrestres et éviter ainsi tout incident. Or, ceux qui étaient bien informés sur le monde obscure, allaient et venaient comme ils l'entendaient. Le patron ne disait rien tant qu'il n'y avait pas de grabuge. Lorsque nous fûmes sur le point de partir, son père l'appela sur son téléphone. Nous payâmes l'addition puis nous sortîmes une fois son coup de fil terminé. Nous étions en automne mais le froid mordait déjà comme si nous étions en hiver. Je serrai le col de mon manteau tandis qu'elle remettait ses gants._

 _-Vous sembliez assez agacée au téléphone._

 _-Ah..mon père aime me rappeler que je serai mieux à la maison en train de réviser mes cours qu'être toujours en vadrouille._

 _Fronçant les sourcils, je lui jetai un regard curieux._

 _-Des cours ? Vous êtes étudiantes ?_

 _-Encore au lycée oui. Mais aujourd'hui nous terminons de bonheur alors mon père tient à ce que j'étudie à la maison. Peu de gens me parle à l'école, alors si je suis toujours enfermée ma vie sociale ne risque pas de voler très haut. Je me sens mieux dehors, à la limite, je prends mes cours avec moi et je révise au bar. Elle pointa du doigt le « nid du loup » duquel nous étions en train de nous éloigner._

 _-S-si ce n'est pas trop vous demander..Quel âge avez-vous ?_

 _Ce fut à son tour de froncer les sourcils en baissant les yeux vers nos pieds._

 _-Vous me pensiez adulte.. ? Je vois, si je ne le suis pas vous ne voudrez pas de moi comme guide._

 _-N-non.. dis-je, bien qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. La veille, je crus vraiment qu'elle était adulte._

 _-J'ai seize ans. C'est jeune pour jouer les guide n'est-ce pas.. je vais tout de même vous conduire aux ruines mais promis, je vous laisserai tranquille l'instant d'après._

 _Un bref élan de panique me fit la stopper net dans sa marche. Mettant prudemment mais mains entre nous comme si cela l'apaiserait, je repris calmement._

 _-Ne vous braquez pas si vite, je n'ai encore rien décidé de toutes manières. I-il se peut que j'ai vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour mes recherches et puis..(peu confiant, je souris et remis mes mains dans les poches) Nous vouliez-vous pas en savoir plus sur les sorciers ?_

 _Faisait glisser ses yeux chocolats sur ma personne, je revis cette malicieuse lueur qui scintillait. Étirant de nouveau son singulier sourire, elle opina puis tourna autour de moi d'une démarche féline mais surtout très taquine._

 _-Pourquoi uniquement les sorciers ? Je veux connaître toutes les créatures obscure !_

 _-Mais les sorciers sont les meilleurs. Soutins-je tandis que nous continuâmes notre chemin, côte à côte._

 _Il fallut bien une bonne vingtaine de minutes en bus avant d'arriver au sentier qui traversait de grandes prairies totalement désertiques. Du moins, sous un œil de terrestre, mais Sunniva et moi remarquâmes la présence abondante de petites créatures féeriques qui se cachaient dans les hautes herbes, sûrement intriguées de voir des étrangers pénétrer leur territoire._

 _Sunniva regardait droit devant elle tandis que je m'arrêtai par moment afin de discuter avec certaines des petites fées._

 _-Hé ! M'écriai-je pour qu'elle m'entende au loin. Ce n'est pas en les ignorant que tu vas découvrir beaucoup de choses sur elles._

 _-P-Pardon.. me lança t-elle tout en revenant vers moi. Mais je me suis efforcée pendant longtemps à faire semblant de ne pas les voir alors vous savez.._

 _-Oh.._

 _Confus, je réfléchis un court instant puis rassura une des petites créatures pour la faire s'approcher de nous. Elle mesurait une quinzaine de centimètres et avait un corps chimérique. Un étrange mélange de petite fille et d'oiseau mouche. Peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire, Sunniva me lança un regard interrogateur en coin et se rapprocha timidement. Nos épaules se touchèrent, froissant nos vêtement et un sentiment aussi embarrassant que plaisant me fit rater un battement._

 _-Vous mentionniez la fée des bois hier..et bien on peut dire que ces petites créatures-ci sont ses enfants. Les esprits des feuilles et des bourgeons._

 _-Mais à quoi ressemble la fée des bois ?_

 _-En fait, nous les appelons des Dryades. Elles se fondent dans la nature lorsqu'elles désirent ne pas être repérées, prenant l'apparence d'un arbre souvent un saule pleureur car elles sont avant tout les gardiennes des paysages obscures._

 _Nous discutâmes ainsi jusqu'au bout de notre promenade. Quand je lui parlai de mon monde elle me parlait de son pays. Hormis les légendes nordiques je devais avouer que je ne mettais jamais intéressé aux pays scandinaves en eux mêmes. Étrangement..je le regrettai sur le moment._

 _-Ce sont les ruines du monastère ? Je pointai avec mon doigt le vestige d'arches se succédant les uns et les autres, mousseux et à la pierre effritée. Ils étaient entourés de tas de pierres et de hautes touffes d'herbes qui recouvrait la fondation même du monastère. Cela nous permettait de connaître son ancienne dimension, à quelques détails près. Une brise emporta nos cheveux et caressa nos joues._

 _J'ignorai si Sunniva le ressentait également, mais la magie qui flottait dans l'air au cœur du vestige eut le même effet que l'interprétation de « le dimanche de la gardienne de troupeaux » qu'elle joua. Si, du passé jusqu'au présent constant j'avais traversé les âges, ces ruines me ramenèrent des années en arrière. Je revoyais ces jeunes moines disciplinés, se promenant en groupe à travers les arches et chanter allègrement des psaumes emplies par leur amour universel. Le monastère fut détruit au cœur d'une violente bataille qui confronta créatures obscures et Nephilim. Et à mon grand damne, les moines moururent sous le fer des chasseurs d'ombre, pour avoir protéger durant des années ces terres peuplées de fées. N'étaient-ils pas supposés protéger les terrestres ? Ce fut à l'époque où le Petit Peuple sous les collines était encore considéré comme des abominations à cause de leur sang de démon plus brute que n'importe quel autre sang de créature obscure.  
_

 _Mais ces moines eux..avaient béni ces êtres, peut-être même les avaient-ils aimé. Le temps fit le reste, plus aucun terrestre ne vint sur ces terres hormis quelques âmes perdues que les fées chassaient en leur jouant des tours. Fusse t-il pour se jouer d'eux ou les protéger afin de ne pas revivre les mêmes atrocités que les siècles précédents ? Je n'avais aucune réponse et peut-être n'en aurais-je jamais._

 _Enfin il y eut un homme qu'elle ne chassèrent jamais. Et après m'être souvenu de lui en songeant à sa prestation grâce à celle de Sunniva qui m'eut rafraîchit la mémoire, je reconnus la silhouette fantomatique de ce bon vieil Ole Bull qui jouait du violon au milieu des ruines. Soudain, les souvenirs s'embrouillèrent, j'aperçus furtivement des éclats lumineux puis, je me trouvai au cœur d'une nouvelle scène._

 _Une petite fille en longue robe bariolée de couleurs, sautait par dessus les hautes herbes en riant aux éclats. Si les esprits de la forêts tentèrent de lui faire peur cela semblait avoir l'effet inverse puisque la jeune fille aux cheveux nattés avec quelques mèches qui retombaient sur sa nuque, appréciait se faire courser par les nouvelles créatures qu'elle découvrait. Tressaillant des épaules, l'enfant fit un rapide demi-tour en me regarda droit dans les yeux. Pouvait-elle me voir alors que nous faisions partis de deux mondes différents ? Elle un souvenir et moi le présent ? Puis, une silhouette me passa au travers et laissa sur son passage une désagréable impression de froid qui me provoqua une horrible migraine. Un homme..l'air adulte et au longs cheveux d'une couleur indéfinissables arborant un étrange mélange d'argent et d'or s'avança jusque vers l'enfant qui s'enjouait de le voir. Les fées d'avant s'enfuirent à travers les arbres à toute vitesse et j'eus l'impression que l'herbe et les fleurs flétrirent autour de lui. Mais non..son sillon était recouvert de cendre qui tombait comme la neige.  
_

 _La jeune fille s'en ficha et laissa l'homme la serrer dans ses bras. L'air serein elle s'endormit, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il était habillé d'une longue tunique noire recouvrant son cou, ses bras, ses poignets ainsi que ses pieds. Le bas me paraissait vaporeux comme s'il avait trempé dans la cendre pendant des jours et qu'à chacun de ses pas, les volants de sa tunique saupoudraient sa neige infernale derrière lui._

 _De plus en plus forte, la migraine me fit chanceler et haleter douloureusement. Genoux à terre, je bouchai mes oreilles lorsqu'un sifflement strident raisonna dans ma tête au point que j'eus l'impression qu'elle exploserait à tout moment._

 _-Ahh-.. ! S-Sunniva.. !_

 _D'un geste lent et d'une posture droite, l'homme fit demi-tour et soutint réellement mon regard. Cette-fois ci j'en était certain, lui, pouvait vraiment me voir. Ces yeux noirs n'avaient pas de pupilles et pour la première fois de toute mon existence je hurlai qu'on vienne à mon secours._

 _-Tu me l'as volé ! S'écria t-il._

 _Puis je tombai dans le gouffre d'un trou noir. A mon réveil, un troupeau d'esprits de la forêt m'entourait. De surprise, je me redressais et les fis fuir par ma brusquerie. Automatiquement, je touchai mon front et mes oreilles pour être sûr que la migraine ainsi que le bruit avaient tous deux disparu. Et ce fut le cas, quoiqu'un autre son attira mon attention. Mais ce dernier était bien loin d'être insupportable au contraire..j'étais certain de vraiment l'aimer._

 _Sunniva se tenait là, debout au milieu des ruines et jouait le même morceau qu'hier. Un bon nombre de créatures l'écoutaient, allongées sur les pierres et fermant les yeux d'un air rêveur. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être une sorcière pour nous ensorceler. Seule la musique de son cœur était suffisante. Ce qui m'inquiéta en revanche, était les couleurs rougeoyantes derrière les hautes montagnes que nous pouvions apercevoir par dessus les bois. Combien de temps fus-je resté évanoui ?_

 _-Enfin, vous ouvrez les yeux. Me sourit-elle tout en continuant de jouer. Je la laissai délivrer les dernières notes, reprendre son souffle puis je lui demandai ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer. Elle fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête n'en sachant pas plus que moi._

 _-Dès que nous sommes arrivés aux ruines, vous vous êtes comme..figé sur place. Puis vous avez beaucoup crié et d'un coup, comme une pomme de pin vous vous êtes effondré dans les hautes herbes. Et croyez-moi vous êtes assez lourd à transporter !_

 _Sunniva serra son violon contre elle puis se fraya un chemin jusqu'au socle en pierre où je m'étais assis._

 _-Merci et pardon du dérangement..Je ne comprends pas encore tout ce qu'il vient de se passer._

 _-C'était assez violent pour un simple malaise. Souligna t-elle d'un ton plein de sous entendus. Je ris et haussai les sourcils avec évidence. S'en suivit d'une remarque qui retint mon attention._

 _-Pourquoi avez-vous crié mon prénom ? Vous m'appeliez..comme si vous étiez en danger, ça m'a fait peur je dois bien l'avouer._

 _-Je..hum.., je voulus tout lui dire, tout ce que j'avais vu mais ma voix resta coincée. Elle dut s'apercevoir de mon blocage, car elle m'incita à me reposer._

 _-Une autre fois. Il est tard, mes parents vont s'inquiéter._

 _-Vous vous êtes donné tant de mal pour rien. C'est nul._

 _Elle rit avec légèreté en rangeant une de ses mèches derrière ses oreilles. Si sa façon de jouer était parfaite, le son de son rire était tout aussi agréable à entendre._

 _-Je suis libre toute la journée demain. On pourra revenir._

 _-Maintenant que je connais le chemin du retour jusqu'à mon hôtel, je vais pouvoir ouvrir un portail allant dans les deux sens. Lui dis-je un peu de but en blanc. Sunniva grimaça d'incompréhension : Ah oui..en fait, demain vous aurez le droit à votre premier cours sur le monde obscure. Ça ira mieux après._

 _-Alors vous acceptez ?_

 _Je hochai la tête en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec une certaine excitation et fronça du nez. C'était assez mignon et drôle à regarder. Soudain, elle se précipita derrière les ruines suivit de près par un petit groupe d'esprits qui lui volait autour. Curieux, je la suivis et découvris une sorte de passage secret. Un escalier en vieilles pierres, similaires à celles ayant servit à la fondation du monastère. Les petites créatures attendaient devant, alors je descendis pour savoir où cela menait et je tombai sur Sunniva qui à l'inverse, remontait._

 _-Oh, pardon.. (elle se tourna pour me laisser passer) Je rangeai le violon._

 _-Comment ça? Vous le laissez ici ?_

 _Elle fit mine de scruter derrière moi puis me prit la main pour m'obliger à la suivre. Malgré la finesse de ses os, sa poigne était ferme et pleine de sûreté._

 _-J'ai trouvé le violon ici._

 _Plongeant son regard rempli d'émotions et d'émerveillement, je sentis sa main se resserrer plus fort autour de la mienne._

 _-C'est simple, je suis tout bonnement tombée amoureuse.._

 _Je déglutis. Sunniva me guida au cœur de la cave, où de grosses racines ornées les murs et le plafond que je ne trouvai guère de solide. Curieuse, les petites fées nous avaient suivi et leur scintillante magie éclairait les recoins les plus sombres de ce taudis. Depuis que j'eus posé un pied dans cet endroit, je savais qu'un sorcier y avait imposé sa marque, sa signature et sa magie perdurait à travers de vieilles runes de sorcellerie démoniaque. Cela ne voulait pas dire que c'était de la magie noire, non..simplement que les runes angéliques n'avaient aucune affaire avec celles-ci._

 _Nombreux furent les sceaux de protection. Une boussole à huit branches, chacune ressemblant à un chandelier._

 _-Voyez par vous-même, cet étui est resté endormi jusqu'à ce que je le trouve. Personne ne venait ici avant, ce sont ces petites créatures qui me l'ont dit avant que je ne m'efforce de les ignorer._

 _Reposant sur un socle de fortune fait de pierres cassées recouvertes de mousses et de petites racines sèches qui tombaient en miettes au toucher, un étui à l'intérieur capitonné et satiné d'un tissu blanc paraissait être le linceul du violon et de son arche. Ce sous sol, n'était autre que le caveau de cet instrument qui retrouva grâce et vie entre les mains de Sunniva. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir à qui il eut appartenu autrefois._

* * *

Après s'être déchaussé, Magnus s'était allongé de tout son long sur le canapé, un coude en appui afin de maintenir sa tête avec son poing.

-C'est dingue d'avoir pu renfermer une telle magie dans un simple instrument. Souleva t-il en faisant tournoyer des glaçons dans son verre vide. Et tu as réussi à savoir qui était le propriétaire ?

-Nul autre que ce vieil Ole Bull lui même. Il n'y a pas uniquement sa musique qu'il a rendu magique, mais cet instrument était juste le clé qui menait aux informations dont j'avais besoin. C'était là, sous mon nez mais j'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre son stratagème, ce mec était vraiment tordu, Magnus, tordu je te dis ! Il a réussi ce qu'aucun autre sorcier n'a su faire avant lui..

A bout de souffle à cause de l'ardeur qu'employait Ragnor dans ses explications, ce dernier marqua une pause tout en fixant dubitativement ses mains qui s'agitaient expressivement.

-Il est parvenu..à capturer le temps. Il a fait de sa musique et de cet instrument, des pièges pour le passé, le présent et le futur.

-Le futur ? Comment ça ?

Bloquant soudainement, le sorcier aux cheveux blancs se perdit dans ses songes. Il repensa à cette vision qu'il eut lors de sa première venue dans les ruines.

-Ce que j'ai vu à ce moment là (il posa précieusement une main sur la page le montrant lui et Sunniva dans les ruines) n'était qu'un condensé du passé et du futur. Et j'étais le présent..C'est simple, cette petite fille n'était autre que Sunniva lorsqu'elle a découvert les ruines. Mais en une fraction de seconde, futur et passé se sont liés car cet homme que j'ai vu n'est autre que celui qui nous fait vivre un enfer depuis que Sunniva et moi sommes tombés amoureux. « Tu me l'as volé » voilà ce qu'il m'a dit. Parce que c'est ce qu'il croit depuis le début..

Les dents serrées et les yeux frôlant la rage, les mains de son ami tremblaient et Magnus comprit qu'il avait peur.

-C'est à cause de lui si.. si Sunniva est malade aujourd'hui.

-Hé, fit doucement Magnus avant de se lever pour le rejoindre. Prends une pause, tous ces souvenirs qui affluent en toi, ce n'est pas bon.

Et le sorcier aux yeux verts savait de quoi il parlait puisqu'il avait passé sa vie à enfouir profondément en lui les pires des tourments que provoquaient ses propres souvenirs. De plus, les paroles de son ami l'éclairèrent sur un tragique point.

-C'est bien un démon supérieur ? Eliott..c'est le fils de l'homme que tu as vu ce jour là ?

Les épaules tendues et têtes baissées Ragnor opina.

-Du moins, nous ne sommes sûr de rien.

-Tu aurais dû me contacter, j'aurai pu t'aider Ragnor ! Tu maîtrises peut-être les dimensions mais n'oublie pas que je suis un démoniste. Nous aurions pu le traquer ensemble si t-

-Le traquer ? Magnus, j'ai passé quatorze ans à le fuir pour le bien de ma famille il était hors de question pour moi de le traquer ! (Il se leva brusquement en s'éloignant de son ami) Démoniste..la belle affaire. Tu sais très bien qu'il est risqué pour toi d'avoir affaire avec les enfers.

-Peut-être mais pour toi cela aurait été différent !

-Justement non, c'est là que tu te trompes. Lâcha Ragnor en refaisant face à son ami. Secouant la tête d'un air désespéré, il s'approcha doucement et prit en coupe le visage de Magnus.

-Tu aurais été en danger.

-Q-quoi ?

Désolé, l'autre avoua :

-C'est Asmodée qui a blessé Sunniva.

Confus, il cligna vivement quelques secondes des yeux avant de retrouver sa voix.

-Mais comment cela a t-il pu arriver.. ? Asmodée est scellé, il ne peut apparaître que sous l'appel d'un pentagramme, il ne peut pas agir de lui-même.. .

 _-_ Si seulement je savais, Magnus. Maintenant tu comprends pourquoi il était hors de question pour moi de te mêler à tout ça. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il venait pour Eliott. Est-ce l'autre démon qui lui a demandé ? Je l'ignore..

Magnus voulut néanmoins réfuter ses paroles, mais les mots moururent aux bords de ses lèvres et ses pensées se bousculèrent. Mais peu importe ce à quoi il songeait, le visage d'Alec revenait sans cesse dans son esprit. Il se dit que tout ceci n'était peut-être pas une coïncidence ; les changement qui accablaient son amant, toutes ces histoires d'anges et de possession et maintenant son ami qui lui informa du retour de son père. _Qu'est-ce que Gabriel s'est-il sur tout ça ? Ne voyait-il pas l'avenir ? Que recherche t-il en prenant possession du corps d'Alexander ?_

Entre l'alcool et tous les derniers événements, l'ascenseur émotionnel de Magnus devenait pénible. Cependant il comprit la fuite de son ami sorcier. Il prit le livre entre ses mains et en tourna les pages pour faire avancer les souvenirs.

-Tu as recroisé ce démon ?

-Moi non..Mais il a dupé Sunniva peu de temps après que nous nous soyons mis ensemble.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il se rassit mollement au fond du fauteuil et continua son histoire.

-Après avoir découvert les ruines, il m'aura fallu deux ans pour décrypter les sorts de Ole Bull. On rentrera dans les détails plus tard, mais il se servit d'un phénomène naturel pour créer son sort et enfermer le temps. L'astuce, c'est que le temps à beau passer et changer, la musique restera toujours telle qu'elle est. Elle nous touchera toujours de la même façon, comme un souvenir qu'on se plaît à revivre sans cesse.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, comment ce sorcier est-il mort ? Souleva Magnus en faisant défiler les pages. Oh ! Cette partie n'est pas pour les mineurs d'âge !

-Donne-moi ça ! Grogna Ragnor dont les joues verdirent d'un ton plus foncé. Il s'éclaircit la voix et reprit : Ce gredin à fait croire à tout le monde qu'il est mort..parce qu'il avait réussi à créer maîtriser le phénomène naturel du Doppelgänger. C'est de ça dont je te parle.

-Mais enfin, c'est rare de croiser son double ! Et je ne parle de ton sosie..

-Moi non plus, je te parle bien d'un double, Mag'. Ole Bull a fait bien plus que de le capturer, il a provoqué son apparition.

Sceptique, Magnus fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers l'avant afin de se rapprocher de l'ouvrage de vie.

-T'es en train de me dire..qu'il a maîtrisé la Bilocation ?

-C'est ça. Il a rendu possible, ce que personne n'arrive encore à expliquer aujourd'hui. Et tout ça grâce à la musique. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte, mais il est parvenu à provoquer l'apparition de son double, dans un même et unique endroit. Alors qu'un double est souvent l'apparition d'une personne aperçue simultanément dans deux lieux distincts. Or lui l'a fait dans le même ! C'était un génie !

-Mais comment a t-il fait cela ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu l'aider à provoquer un phénomène naturel à se former ?

Ragnor s'humecta les lèvres avant de reprendre la parole.

-Une putain...d'aurore boréale. Voilà ce qui l'a aidé ! Et dans un pays comme la Norvège, les aurores boréales c'est aussi courant que de voir les pigeons à _Central Park_ ! Mais j'ai mis deux fichues années à comprendre ça..

-Donc si je comprends bien, tenta Magnus qui ressemblait au mieux toutes les informations. Le Ole Bull qui est mort c'était son double ?

Son ami opina.

-Et toi tu as usé du même artifice ?

-Je sais, ce n'est pas joli mais..

-Mais t'es génial..

-..ah ? J'aurai cru que tu te serais montré plus véhément que cela pour tout te dire, Mag'.

-Bien sûr que je suis en colère, mais maintenant que suis au courant de la vérité, ça change la donne ! Si cet Ole Bull nous est resté inconnu, ce n'est pas ton cas, tu vas marquer l'histoire des Sorciers avec ce nouveau sortilège. S'enjoua t-il d'un regard admiratif posé sur son ami.

-Tout doux, provoquer ce phénomène n'est pas facile et pour rien au monde je ne dévoilerai mes secrets tu le sais.

-Bien sûr, il y a toujours des risques surtout pour les superstitieux qui croient au double maléfique !

Se massant le front d'un air un peu hésitant, Ragnor resta silencieux. Soupçonneux, Magnus lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-En soi, si tu ne maîtrises pas entièrement ton Doppelgänger il peut devenir « maléfique » en effet..

-Explique-toi.

-Hé bien, lorsque tu crées un Doppelgänger celui-ci copie ta conscience et ta mémoire afin d'agir, de penser et bouger exactement comme toi. Cela fait qu'il peut y avoir une confusion si le créateur ne maîtrise pas sa création et il peut se faire absorber par cette dernière. Et j'ai bien failli mourir à la place de mon double si tu veux tout savoir.

Magnus haussa les sourcils avec stupeur et déglutit douloureusement.

-C'est Sunniva qui m'a permis de garder toute ma tête, de rester en contacte avec le vrai moi. Sinon, toute ma conscience serait partie du côté du double qui aurait fini par mourir peu de temps après son créateur. Il faut comprendre que si un double meurt, la magie qui le nourrit retourne chez son propriétaire, mais si le créateur meurt, la magie n'opère plus et le double finit par s'évanouir et ne jamais revenir. D'ailleurs, avec Sunniva, on pense que Ole Bull a délibérément fait mourir son double afin de préserver sa propre identité de sorcier en faisant croire à toute sa famille qu'il était mort.

-D'accord, mes ses enfants ? Il en a bien eu ?

-Oui..enfin dans sa biographie ses deux conjointes étaient du genre volage donc là encore, son identité est restée voilée.

-Il leur a peut-être dit la vérité.

-En mon sens, il a vraiment joué un double jeu jusqu'au bout. Parmi tous ses objectifs, maîtriser le temps et rester discret étaient ses principaux donc pour moi, il a laissé son épouse agir comme bon lui semblait rien que pour garder secret son identité en tant que sorcier. De plus, il est le genre de sorcier à avoir arrêté de vieillir bien au delà de ses soixante-dix ans.

-Mais enfin sa première épouse se serait rendue compte de quelque chos-..à moins qu'il ne soit..

-Hé oui, aujourd'hui, Ole Bull n'a que deux cents années derrière lui. Il a très bien pu vieillir aux côtés de sa première compagne, une fois cette dernière décédée, la seconde n'était déjà plus très jeune non plus donc il était facile de la berner avec son Doppelgänger. Est-ce qu'il y avait de l'amour derrière tout ça ou jusque une folle ambition, personne ne pourra jamais le savoir hormis Ole Bull lui-même.

Se servant un nouveau verre à lui et son ami, Magnus demanda aussitôt.

-Comment Sunniva a t-elle fait pour t'aider à maîtriser ton Doppelgänger ?

-Ça..Soupira Ragnor avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres, l'air rêveur. Sa magie libéra quelques étincelles de chaleurs.

 _ **Ragnor - Deux ans après -**_

 _Enfin je perçai le secret de ce bougre d'Ole Bull. Avec Sunniva à mes côtés depuis deux belles années, nous avions traqué le moindre indice et déchiffré ses sorts. La musique était liée à cette magie et celle contenue dans le violon était primordiale. Lorsque nous découvrîmes qu'une aurore boréale était nécessaire pour l'apparition d'une faille dimensionnelle aboutissant à la création d'un Doppelgänger, nous partîmes en expédition vers des zones à fort taux de champ magnétique. Nous trouvâmes notre bonheur près d'un lac gelé, entouré d'une vaste forêt de sapins verdoyants et de hautes falaises. Nous étions toujours en été, et même si la saison touchait à sa fin, il aurait pu être étonnant de trouver de la neige en cette saison. Mais c'était monnaie courante ici, tout comme le soleil de minuit..J'eus beau en avoir entendu parler autrefois, le vivre fut expérience tout autre et vraiment fascinante. Une nuit ensoleillée comme le jour._

 _-J'ai eu l'impression de baigner dans l'or cette nuit là. M'exclamai-je en surveillant le repas que je nous réchauffai._

 _-Encore plus que dans la richesse dans laquelle tu baignais à Londres ?_

 _-Ah ! La richesse matérielle n'a rien de comparable avec ce que nous vivons là._

 _Sunniva rit en terminant de préparer l'intérieur de notre toile de tente. J'aimai cette familière complicité qui avait grandi entre nous, au fil des semaines et des mois passés ensemble. S'il me fallut du temps pour comprendre les sorts de Ole Bull il m'en aura fallu un peu moins pour comprendre la nature des sentiments que je nourrissais à l'égare de la jeune fille. Même si j'avais peur du fossé qui nous séparait, je ne pouvais que difficilement taire cet amour qui me consumait._

 _J'étais fou amoureux d'elle._

 _-Hé au fait, qu'as-tu baratiné à tes parents pour qu'ils te laissent quitter la maison toute une semaine ?_

 _J'entendis la neige crisser sous ses pas alors qu'elle revenait près de moi._

 _-Oh, rien de bien tordu. J'ai simplement dit que mon professeur particulier tenait à ce que j'ouvre mon âme de musicienne à la nature et rien de mieux que de converser avec des grizzlys, pêcher du saumon et se confectionner des pulls en épines de sapins pour explorer « l'au-delà » de son inspiration !_

 _-Ha ha ! Je ne sais si tu vas pas composer de grands morceaux mais ta connerie est à deux doigts de toucher le sommet._

 _-Oh tu sais, depuis que je leur ai annoncé que je prenais des « cours particuliers » ils sont tellement heureux qu'ils gobent un peu n'importe quoi._

 _-Surtout ton père, quel accueil élogieux m'a t-il fait lorsque je me suis présenté comme étant ton professeur. « C'est un honneur pour nous de vous recevoir cher Monsieur, Londres ne vous manque t-il pas ? Ma fille ne cesse de progresser et ce, j'en suis conscient, grâce à votre formidable savoir que vous lui partagez si généreusement ! Venez (je me levai et imitai son père faisant la révérence) prenez place à notre souper ! »_

 _Riant aux éclats, Sunniva applaudit ma prestation._

 _-Mon père et ses réceptions..ah lala, il croit toujours que cela fait honneur à ses invités mais ça les gêne plus qu'autre chose._

 _-N'empêche que j'ai bien mangé !_

 _Je me rassis auprès d'elle et étendue les mains posées sur son ventre, elle contemplait le ciel rougeoyant_ _ _et rayé de nuages_ de la fin de journée. Ce mélange de calme et de nature se reflétait dans ses yeux brillants. Me voyant la dévisager elle fronça du nez comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle grimaçait de joie ou de curiosité._

 _-J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?_

 _-Un beau sourire pour commencer et puis, de beaux yeux._

 _Elle parût gênée, mais son sourire ne tarit pas. Je savais que mes sentiments étaient partagés. Quand bien même je n'avais osé faire quoi que ce soit et elle non plus. Du moins, jamais au delà de douces caresses comme des mains glissées dans les cheveux, murmurer des mots au creux de l'oreille, des regards fiévreux.._

 _-C'est bientôt ton anniversaire. Que souhaites-tu cette année ?_

 _-Hé bien, l'année dernière j'ai réclamé un tour du monde en quarante huit-heure ! Cette année..Elle fit mine de réfléchir. Passant une main dans ses cheveux détachés, encadrant son visage de part et d'autre, je lui dis de bien réfléchir à ce qu'elle voulait._

 _-Après tout, la majorité c'est important même pour un sorcier !_

 _-Mais au fond, le terme mineur et majeur n'existe pas vraiment chez vous si ?_

 _-Ah si, nous passons même par deux phases. La majorité de notre pays puis celle en tant que sorcier. On dit d'un enfant de Lilith qu'il est majeur lorsqu'il a réussi à vivre plus de cent ans._

 _-Ouh, et les terrestres vivant cent ans et un jour on dit quoi d'eux?_

 _-Qu'ils sont surhumains, ris-je avec elle._

 _Mêlant ses doigts aux miens, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en fixant nos mains._

 _-Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que je veux cette année..déjà, trouve ton Doppelgänger. Ce sera comme un cadeau pour moi de te voir réussir. Tu cherches à percer le mystère depuis si longtemps._

 _-Mais cela sera plus un cadeau pour moi que pour toi._

 _-Et que comptes-tu faire après ? Sunniva plongea son regard dans le mien. Autant heureuse qu'incertaine, ses yeux tremblaient._

 _-Je t'ai expliqué pourquoi je ne peux pas retourner à Londres. Donc j'ignore encore quoi faire après avoir capturé mon double. Je me plais dans mon cottage au bord de l'arctique._

 _Elle eut beau rire, son visage n'exprimait pas l'amusement. Plaquant son regard au loin, l'éclat du lac gelé nous éblouissait sous les derniers rayons du soleil._

 _-Ton professeur particulier à encore beaucoup, mais alors beaucoup de choses à t'enseigner, Sunniva. Lui dis-je en frottant mon nez contre sa tempe. Fermant les yeux sûrement pour savourer le contact, elle me dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas indéfiniment mentir à ses parents sur ce sujet._

 _-Avec mes charmes, ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien quand je passe te chercher. Pourquoi ne pas continuer ainsi ?_

 _-Parce qu'ils n-.. (elle soupira avant de secouer la tête) Laisse tomber._

 _Je la regardai se relever et frotter son pantalon pour retirer les restes de neige. Elle me dit que la nuit était enfin tombée et que l'aurore boréale ne tarderait plus à apparaître. M'aidant à me relever elle me tira par la main afin de m'entraîner avec elle._

 _-On va patiner sur le lac ? Me proposa t-elle toute souriante._

 _-Euh..je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très appropriée comme piste. C'est solide ton truc ?_

 _-Oh, allez ! Vous les anglais êtes de vraies chochottes !_

 _Remonté à bloc, je pris les devants en la portant comme un sac sur mon épaule._

 _-Je vais te montrer comme elle sait bien patiner la chochotte anglaise !_

 _Je nous fis apparaître des chaussures adéquates à doubles patins et nous nous élançâmes sur la piste de fortune. Malheureusement pour moi, je patinai comme un manche mais je fus ravi de constater que la brune n'était pas plus dégourdie que moi._

 _-Tu faisais la maligne tout à l'heure mais maintenant ? Hein !_

 _-Ne me lâche pas ! S'écria t-elle mi-rieuse mi-apeurée._

 _Nos âneries prirent fin au moment où une vague de lumière traversa le ciel étoilé. Se reflétant sur la couche de glace, nous eûmes l'impression de flotter sur les ondes vertes. L'aurore boréale s'était enfin montrée._

 _-On a pas beaucoup de temps, me prévint Sunniva. On a raté notre coup la dernière fois, cette fois tu trouveras la brèche._

 _Si j'étais bien déterminé à provoquer l'apparition de mon Doppelgänger, Sunniva était plus que convaincue que ce soir serait le bon. J'opinai avec sûreté avant de regagner la berge._

 _Sunniva se rua dans la tente et récupéra le violon du monastère. La voyant repartir vers le lac, je la retins un instant._

 _-Hé, si ça tourne mal tu utiliseras ça, dis-je en lui donnant une large carte pliée en six dont elle examina le contenu._

 _-C'est un portail prédestinateur ?_

 _-Oui, je veux que tu l'utilises en cas de pépin._

 _-Et toi ? Me questionna t-elle, qu'est-ce que tu entends pas là ?_

 _-J'ignore s'il va être difficile de manier la brèche et.. se perdre dans les limbes c'est la dernière chose que je souhaite alors ce portail te mènera directement jusqu'à chez tes parents. Quant à moi, je verrai ce que je pourrai faire._

 _Je savais qu'elle protesterait mais pas de la manière dont elle le fit sur le moment. Après avoir déchiré en un million de morceaux la carte, elle s'arma de son instrument et traça sa route tout en s'écriant._

 _-T'as promis à mes parents de me raccompagner !_

 _-Sun- (elle se tourna vivement, faisant voler ses cheveux par dessus ses épaules)_

 _-On le fera ensemble, Ragnor._

 _Cette-fois ci, je me tus face à sa fermeté. Ce qu'elle pouvait être têtue.. Je la rejoignis avec mon grimoire et toutes les notes des sorts de Ole Bull que je parvins à décrypter pour réussir ce que je m'apprêtai à faire ce soir. Sunniva me lança un signe concis de la tête, m'informant qu'elle était prête. L'aurore boréale forma une grande ligne qui nous sépara de part et d'autre au dessus de nos têtes._

 _Je fis léviter mon grimoire sous mes yeux afin d'avoir mes deux mains de libres. J'agitai mes doigts puis autorisai Sunniva à jouer. Les premières notes réagirent aussitôt avec les ondes magnétiques de l'aurore boréale qui se déforma, se courbant dans tous les sens. La magie prisonnière du violon était la base de ce sortilège._

 _\- « Ostium.. »_

 _Tournoyant mes flammes dans l'air, j'ouvris une brèche qui servirait à refléter les rayons de l'aurore boréale._

 _\- « Sicut luna quod sole.. reflectitur ad imaginem meam » De mon être tu prendras la conscience et la mémoire, mais l'âme restant unique, je serai le sujet de nos propres actions._

 _Écartant le voile de lumière en son milieu une ombre se faufila entre le ciel et la terre et me tournoya autour. L'air de Sunniva était bientôt terminé..ce n'était qu'une question de seconde et je devais me dépêcher de capturer le Doppelgänger._

 _-Ragnor ! Me pressa la brune._

 _-J-je sais mais il refuse de refléter mon image !_

 _Passant d'une partition à l'autre, elle parvint à me faire gagner du temps en jouant une nouvelle composition qui chevaucha les notes de la première._

 _-S-Sun-_

 _-Dépêche-toi !_

 _La magie que déployait le violon exerçait une bien importante pression qui ne ménagea pas mon amie sur le plan physique. J'ignorai encore si cela avait un impacte sur son esprit..je devais réussir et ce n'était pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour elle._

 _-Dis-moi qu'on a pas fait ça pour rien..gredin de Bull.. pestai-je entre mes dents serrées. Je toisai l'ombre qui se tenait, informe, devant moi. Je réalisai alors que j'avais tout faux, elle m'imitait depuis le début. Les mains écartées elle semblait fixer le sol mais c'était en oubliant le grimoire sous mes yeux. Je souris railleusement et me rapprochai de la faille qui aspirait l'air._

 _-Tu le veux .. ? C'est ça, c'est ma magie que tu veux ?_

 _Dans l'exacte posture défensive que moi, l'ombre prit une forme de plus en plus humanoïde au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai de la brèche._

 _Derrière l'ombre, je vis Sunniva sur le point de s'écrouler._

 _-Non !_

 _Je fis mine de jeter le grimoire dans la faille et laissa l'ombre se jeter dessus. Arrêtant le livre avec une liane de magie, je le récupérai tandis que l'ombre hurla d'une voix presque étouffée et disparut avec la faille qui fut piégée dans une urne. Mais je n'avais pas le temps de me réjouir que Sunniva tomba à même le sol, malmenée par la magie du violon qui réagissait drôlement même après la capture du Doppelgänger._

 _Manquant de glisser, je me précipitai au côté de mon amie dont le visage fut refroidi par la neige._

 _-Sunniva ! S'il te plaît dis-moi quelque chose..Soufflai-je en la secouant doucement entre mes bras._

 _Ses paupières remuèrent avant de s'ouvrir avec difficulté. Soulagé, je soupirai longuement tout en la serrant tout contre moi._

 _-Dieu merci..tu es sauve._

 _-Est-ce qu'on l'a eu ? Grogna t-elle contre mon cou. Je m'éloignai pour plonger mon regard, fière de ses prouesses, dans le sien un peu groggy._

 _-Oui. (je tournai la tête vers l'urne) On a enfin réussi._

 _Je l'aidai à se relever et à épousseter ses habits. Confuse, elle s'approcha du pot qu'elle prit entre ses mains. Puis, sûrement en train de réaliser, elle sourit de toutes ses dents et se rua vers moi. Emporté par l'émotion de joie qui me submergeai je l'étreignis aussi fort que possible et l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Elle tressauta avant de glisser ses mains sur ma nuque et répondre à mon baiser. Au dessus de nous, l'aurore se déformait toujours et se mit à briller plus faiblement jusqu'à disparaître. Décollant nos bouches nous restâmes néanmoins accrochés au corps de l'autre. Pantelant et confus, je réalisai tout juste ce que je venais de faire. Quant à Sunniva elle amorça un geste pour m'embrasser à nouveau, et d'abord hésitant je bloquai ma respiration avant de fondre sur ses lèvres dont je savourai la douceur. Nous restâmes ainsi, face à ce lac gelé, unique témoin de notre amour à qui nous cédâmes enfin la première place._

 _-Je t'aime, bafouillai-je en embrassant sa joue et son cou. Son sourire s'agrandit et un petit rire s'éleva dans l'air._

 _-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux ? Me demanda t-elle à mi-voix._

 _-Beaucoup de choses..déjà j'ai rompu un promesse faites à deux personnes._

 _-Laquelle ?_

 _-Ne jamais sortir avec quelqu'un de moins de dix-huit ans._

 _-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'avais jamais rien tenté avant. Tu n'étais pourtant pas discret.._

 _-Je sais, et le fait que tu me rendais cette affection était encore plus dur pour moi. Soufflai-je en essayant de la maintenir encore plus près de moi. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je ne pus retenir les éclats de magie qui nous entourèrent._

 _-Je dois parler à mes parents..parce qu'ils n'accepteront jamais de me voir sortir avec un professeur. Me dit-elle avec douceur._

 _Et après avoir côtoyé sa famille pendant deux ans en leur faisant croire que j'étais un professeur de musique, je savais qu'elle disait vrai. Ses parents avaient déjà tracé toute la vie de Sunniva sans même la consulter. Autant ils aimaient leur fille autant son avis ne comptait pas pour son futur. Et voir Sunniva partager sa vie avec un professeur -aussi savant soit-il- n'était pas du tout dans leurs plans._

 _-Mais penses-tu que de te voir sortir avec un sorcier leur conviendrait mieux ?_

 _-Pas du tout..mais je dois essayer de leur faire comprendre que-_

 _-Que quoi ? Tu vois toujours ces créatures étranges et que tu côtoies un monstre depuis deux ans ?_

 _-Tu n'es pas un monstre ! S'outra t-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe._

 _-Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, toi, repris-je. Mais tes parents, je sais ce qu'ils disaient au sujet de tous ces dessins que tu faisais pour leur représenter ce que tu voyais.. (je secouai la tête tristement) Ton père me les a montré, il les garde car..il voulait faire appel à un spécialiste si jamais tu te remettais à revoir tout ça._

 _Son regard se voila d'une peine évidente, mais son sourire resta figé sur son visage._

 _-Je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore une fois. Finis-je avant de l'embrasser._

 _Cette nuit là, nous restâmes blotti dans les bras de l'un l'autre, protégés du froid par la toile. Des jours passèrent et je tentai de contrôler mon double mais cela ne fonctionnait guère, il restait sous l'apparence d'une ombre. Sunniva fêta son dix-huitième anniversaire et alors qu'elle voulut révéler à ses parents la vérité sur nous deux, un drame eut lieu._

 _Un jeune loup garou ne contrôlant toujours pas ses transformations déambulait sur les terres privées de la famille de Sunniva. Elle sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'une créature obscure, néanmoins les habitants prirent peur des dégâts qu'avait déjà causés ce loup. Ils le chassèrent toute la nuit, et tous les deux nous tentâmes de les raisonner mais je savais d'avance que c'était peine perdue. Or, Sunniva s'embourba seule dans la forêt afin de retrouver le jeune loup garou qui avait reprit forme humaine et ce fut nu qu'il essaya de fuir les traqueurs._

 _-Sunniva ! Hurlai-je en pistant sa trace grâce à son écharpe qu'elle laissa tomber. Je t'en prie, reviens !_

 _Un coup de feu me fit tourner la tête sur la gauche. Je me ruai vers la provenance du son qui se répéta un bon nombre de fois et devenait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure que je me rapprochai._

 _-Sunniva ! M'écriai-je en la voyant étendue au sol. Du sang s'écoulait d'une blessure à la cuisse causée par une balle perdue. Oh non.._

 _Laissant paraître ma marque animale, ma peau redevint verte, mes doigts s'allongèrent et mes cornes poussèrent sur mon front où retombaient quelques mèches de cheveux blancs ébouriffés par la course. Ayant plus de force ainsi, je la soulevai précieusement et voulus la ramener en lieu sûr afin de la soigner quant à leur tour les chasseurs nous trouvèrent._

 _-Je te dis, j'ai tiré sur quelque chose ! Fit l'un des traqueurs._

 _-Merde, pestai-je en ouvrant précipitamment un portail qui me ramena à mon cottage. Je déposai Sunniva dans mon lit et la soignai en urgence._

 _-Le garçon.. grogna t-elle en se réveillant peu à peu. Ragnor, l'enfant.._

 _-Stop ! Tu as bien failli mourir avec tout ça ! Sunniva, ton père et les traqueurs t'ont tiré dessus en te prenant pour le loup.. Tu sais bien qu'ils ne nous auraient jamais écouté de toutes façons, ce genre d'incident arrive tout le temps et j-_

 _Sa main agrippant fermement mon poignet arrêta mes gestes ainsi que mes mots._

 _-Ce petit est en danger..je connais mon père il le traquera jusqu'à qu'il trouve sa dépouille. Ragnor je t'en prie !_

 _Serrant les dents à cause de la douleur, son regard bouillonnait de peur et de colère. C'était la première fois que je la vis ainsi. Pestant dans ma barbe, je me penchai sur sa blessure et utilisai une pince afin de retirer la balle. Sunniva se mordit le poing pour atténuer ses cris et quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Je découpai son collant afin de laisser sa jambe nue et l'enroula d'une bande gaze et de compresses afin d'arrêter le saignement._

 _-Bois ça..c'est pour la cicatrisation._

 _Elle but difficilement la potion que je lui présentai puis serra ma main._

 _-Je vais bien et maintenant va retrouver le petit._

 _Très hésitant, ma respiration se saccada puis j'ouvris un portail qui me ramena sur les lieux de la chasse nocturne. Différentes situations déferlaient dans mon esprit. L'état de Sunniva devenant critique, le loup tué par les chasseurs, l'un des chasseurs blessé par le loup..le père de Sunniva attaqué. Puis la vengeance du clan du petit garçon mi-lupin pour avoir tué ce dernier. Je savais à quel point les choses pouvaient vite dégénérer._

 _-Bordel.. !_

 _Toujours sous ma forme de sorcier, je parcourrai le bois à la recherche du loup tout en suivant les traces qu'il avait laissé un peu partout derrière lui. Des griffures au niveau des racines, des bestioles mortes éventrées, des tâches de sang.._

 _Ma vision de sorcier me permit de voir dans le noir mais les traqueurs eux, ne voyaient que des silhouettes dégingandées avec la faible lumière de leurs lampes torches._

 _-Là !_

 _Ils me tirèrent dessus mais ne touchèrent qu'un tronc d'arbre. Je m'empressai de reprendre une apparence humain puis dis :_

 _-Arrêtez ! Monsieur Haugen c'est moi, Fell !_

 _-Vous ?!_

 _Me tournant face à eux, les chasseurs baissèrent leurs armes._

 _-Si c'est pour nous dissuader, allez-vous en ! Et où est ma fille, que faisiez-vous avec elle ?! Grogna l'homme._

 _-J-je.._

 _Un hurlement se fit entendre, tous comprirent qu'il s'agissait du loup. Ils se ruèrent dans sa direction tandis que le père de Sunniva me lança un regard assassin._

 _-J'ignore ce qu'il se passe entre vous et ma fille mais pour votre sécurité vous feriez mieux de ne rien tenter.._

 _Puis il partit à la suite des autres. J'ignorai ses menaces et pris un autre chemin pour rejoindre au plus vite le loup-garou. Cette-fois, j'usai de ma magie sur les traqueurs afin de retenir leur course et les figeai sur place. Mais ce sort ne durait qu'une fraction de secondes, je dus ouvrir un portail à la volée et me jetai à l'intérieur en tenant le petit loup dans mes bras. Nous arrivâmes dans mon jardin et le garçon parvint à reprendre forme humaine mais son esprit était totalement brouillé. Il se débattait et me mordait les bras comme s'il était toujours sous sa forme animale._

 _-A-Arrête ! C'est bon, tout est fini..essayai-je en lui maintenant la nuque. Il était encore jeune, peut-être huit ans tout au plus. J'usai de ma magie afin de l'endormir._

 _Après m'être débattu avec lui pendant ce qui ma parut des heures, ma magie opéra et le fit s'évanouir dans mes bras. L'enveloppant dans mon manteau, je le ramenai à l'intérieur pour le laisser se reposer dans une chambre libre. M'assurant qu'il n'était pas blessé, je laissai la porte entrouverte afin d'entendre lorsqu'il se réveillerait. Soufflant un peu, je revins auprès de Sunniva qui était debout au milieu de la pièce, en train de boutonner une chemise que je reconnus être la mienne._

 _-Pardon, je pensais te trouver endormie._

 _-Entre, je suis habillée. Sa voix paraissait bien épuisée._

 _Ses affaires sales jonchaient dans un coin de ma chambre._

 _-Je ne savais pas quoi me mettre alors..(elle désigna la chemise) Je t'ai vu par la fenêtre, comment va le petit ?_

 _-Le sort qu'il a reçu est assez puissant pour le faire dormir jusqu'à tard demain matin. J'en profiterai donc pour contacter un clan afin qu'il le prenne en charge._

 _Poussant légèrement la porte en la laissant entre-ouverte, je la serrai dans mes bras comme pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours vivante. Je humai le parfum de ses cheveux entremêlés, retombant bien en dessous ses épaules et sa poitrine._

 _-Merci Ragnor. Susurra t-elle en enserrant ma taille. J'ai compris quelque chose ce soir.. que je dois garder pour moi qui tu es vraiment. Peu importe si on me croit folle, je ne veux pas qu'on s'en prenne à toi comme on a pu s'en prendre à ce jeune garçon._

 _-Sunniva.._

 _Mon cœur manqua un battement lorsque je trouvai de la cendre dans ses cheveux. Aussitôt, la scène que je vis dans les souvenirs des ruines me frappa comme la foudre. « Tu me l'as volé ». Était-il là ? Avait-il voulu s'en prendre à Sunniva ? Qu'eut-il tenté de faire ?_

 _-Ragnor..pourquoi trembles-tu ?_

 _Alors qu'elle plongeait son regard inquiet dans le mien, j'en profitai pour rechercher des réponses à mes questions. Mais seule la silhouette de cet inconnu serrant cette petite fille dans ses bras passait en boucle comme un film dans ma tête. Une douce paire de lèvres caressa ma bouche. Recouvrant mes esprits, je contemplai amoureusement son visage. Une soudaine impulsion prit le contrôle de mon corps qui se pressa plus fiévreusement contre celui de Sunniva qui consentit à toutes mes caresses. Bientôt, je me retrouvai torse nu et la portai dans mes bras avant de la faire s'allonger sur le lit. J'emprisonnai ses mains en les serrant dans chacune des miennes, encadrant son visage. Ses joues s'empourprèrent à cause de la température que prirent peu à peu nos corps, s'échauffant à cause de l'autre. Elle me donna accès à son cou que je dévorai sans retenue. Mes mains libérèrent les siennes et je découvris alors les courbes de son corps, nouveau pour le mien. Ses seins frémirent sous mes gestes langoureux ainsi que l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Oh..je lui répétai sans cesse que je l'aimai. J'ondulai mon corps aimanté au sien, devenant impatient. Ses mains massèrent mes reins et allèrent défaire mon pantalon tandis que je retirai entièrement la chemise qu'elle portait. Ma langue trouva ses mamelons que je suçai gourmandement à l'en faire pousser des soupirs de plaisir. Son visage exprimait le bonheur et l'embarras. Je la trouvai si belle à me regarder ainsi avec ses yeux chocolats qui reflétaient une libidineuse passion._

 _-Je t'aime tellement.. me souffla t-elle d'une voix chaude._

* * *

-Bon, tu te doutes bien de ce qu'on a fait cette nuit alors rends moi tout de suite ce livre, Mag.

-Ah bah attends, ça devenait intéressant. S'amusa le sorcier en tournant les pages.

Ragnor arracha le livre d'entre ses mains et tourna de nombreuses pages afin d'avancer plus loin dans ses souvenirs.

-Comment as-tu réussi à être accepté par son père ?

-Je n'y suis pas parvenu. Après cette nuit riche en émotions, Sunniva retourna chez elle et fut très mal accueillie par sa mère qui réalisa qu'elle avait découché de la maison, le soir même de son anniversaire et que son père traquait toujours un loup qui n'existait plus sur ses terres. Elle lui a demandé des explications, mais Sunniva n'a rien dit. Elle ne savais pas quoi répondre.. Bien évidement, après avoir trouvé un clan pour le loup je suis parti retrouver Sunniva qui ne me donnait aucune nouvelle. Son père m'a crocheté, me soupçonnant d'avoir abusé de sa fille. (Ragnor soupira) L'histoire est partie loin, Sunniva s'est interposée en clamant que je n'avais rien fait et puis..et puis elle nous a présenté comme étant un couple ; celui d'une élève amante de son professeur de musique. Aussi furieux que dégoûté par son comportement, il l'a chassé. Sunniva s'en doutait un peu, alors elle ne fut pas plus choquée que cela. Pour ma part, je songeai depuis un moment à l'emmener avec moi à Londres.

-Vous êtes finalement partis ? Je croyais que tu ne devais plus y retourner.

-Je ne pouvais pas non plus rester en Norvège, pas après ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là avec le loup. Car le clan à qui je le confiai m'informa que mon identité commençait à se faire savoir et qu'un chasseur d'ombre portant une marque étrange dans le cou me recherchait.

-Valentin t'a retrouvé ?

Perdu à contempler une page de son ouvrage de vie, Ragnor secoua la tête.

-Pas avant que mon Doppelgänger se fasse tuer par ce démon shax, non. Mais il était parvenu à me pister je décidai donc de trouver un plan qui nous permettrait à Sunniva et moi d'être tranquilles. Et pour cela, je devais maîtriser mon double. Seulement le jour où je croyais enfin y être parvenu je commençai à perdre peu à peu mes forces. Tombant malade et souffrant soudainement de maux que les sorciers ne devaient normalement pas attraper, et à l'inverse mon Doppelgänger devenait de plus en plus indépendant jusqu'à utiliser des sorts de son plein gré.

-Cela me rappel ce sort qui permet de voler la magie des sorciers. Souleva Magnus triturant pensivement les plis de son pantalon.

-C'est un peu ça, mais ici, j'étais aussi vidé de mon énergie. Et cela inquiéta Sunniva au point où elle me demanda de supprimer le Doppelgänger..Et crois moi que si j'avais été certain que ma vie n'aurait pas été en danger, je l'aurai fait. Or..Plus les jours passaient, plus j'avais cette horrible l'impression de perdre la mémoire. Ce fut le cas, puisque mon double, plutôt que copier ma mémoire était en train l'aspirer afin de contrôler ma propre magie. Je savais que si je le détruisais, cela ne serait pas sans conséquence pour moi. Puis Sunniva a réalisé quelque chose. Si le Doppelgänger avait pu apparaître c'était grâce à la magie contenu dans le violon en plus de la mienne. Le double n'était pas tout à fait le mien puisqu'il n'avait pas entièrement été invoqué avec ma magie. Et comme Ole Bull n'était pas là pour le contrôler avec moi le Doppelgänger cherchait un moyen de compenser ce manque. Sunniva m'a alors demandé s'il était possible pour moi de créer un instrument qui détiendrait une partie de ma magie de la même manière que l'a fait Bull..J'ai alors essayé car je savais que toi tu avais réussi à le faire avec ta pipe chinoise.

-Certes, mais n'oublie pas que c'est de la magie noire que j'ai insufflée à la pipe. Il peut y avoir de graves conséquences si quelqu'un tombe sur cet objet.

-Je sais mais je n'avais pas le choix, Mag. Alors j'ai crée un violon pour Sunniva, reste là je vais le chercher.

Joignant l'acte à la parole, le sorcier à cornes se dirigea vers le couloir où il y disparut. Magnus entendit la voix de Sunniva se mêlant à celle de Ragnor. Finalement, la jeune femme revint à leurs côtés tout en tenant un violon en bois doré, où des runes démoniaques avaient été gravées sur la caisse de résonance ainsi que sur le manche de l'archet. Magnus n'eut pas besoin de le toucher pour sentir que cet instrument transpirait la magie noire.

-T'es sûr de pourvoir le supporter dans ton état ?

Sunniva hocha la tête et posa le violon sur son épaule.

-Le mieux, c'est que tu te rendes compte par toi-même ce qu'Ole Bull a été capable de faire.

-Ne me dis pas.., commença Magnus dans un sourire suspicieux. Que tu as réussi à bloquer le temps toi aussi ?

Se pinçant les lèvres, la pointe d'excitation évidente dans les yeux de Ragnor confirmait à Magnus que sa question n'avait pas lieu d'être.

-Ce n'est pas aussi précis que l'instrument de Bull mais j'ai réussi à y enfermer mes souvenirs. Et encore, lors d'une représentation à Londres Sunniva a réussi à raviver les souvenirs du directeur du conservatoire. Je sais qu'il me reste encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ce sort, mais je pense être sur le bon chemin.

Il se tut et échangea un regard complice à Sunniva qui souriait à Magnus. Ce dernier ne sut pas tellement de quelle manière il devait réagir face aux découvertes de son ami. Mais ce qui était certain, fut l'admiration qu'il éprouvait. _Il a beau être immortel il a toujours su se donner des objectifs..Et moi, ma carrière de sorcier où en est-elle ?_ Lorsque Sunniva commença à jouer, la marque animale de Magnus apparut aussitôt. Les runes sur l'instrument luisirent d'abord faiblement puis s'en suivit un vif éclat qui éblouit un instant Magnus. Papillonnant des yeux, quand sa vue revint à la normale il crut être transporté dans un rêve. En face de lui, se trouvait une jeune femme en longue robe bustier de couleur argenté. Un cou ornée de fines perles qui retombaient jusqu'à son ventre. Un bandeau sur le front et des plumes dans les cheveux, la jeune femme discutait avec d'autres invités..oui, car ils étaient tous à une soirée organisée par Ragnor ici, dans cette appartement autrefois plus chaleureux et où étaient disposés certaines des richesses du sorcier. Magnus reconnut aisément la fin des années trente. Surtout il la reconnut elle..

-Etta.. ?

Comme s'il faisait parti intégrante du souvenir, passé et présent se mêlèrent et Etta se tourna vers Magnus. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui tendit la main. Son corps bougea de lui même, prit la main et la baisa délicatement.

-Je pensai que tu m'avais oublié. Dit la jeune femme, d'une voix quelque peu taquine. Magnus secoua la tête et, un douloureux pincement au cœur il sourit à son tour.

-Ce n'est pas si facile, tu sais.

-Pourtant, tu as dit tout le contraire à ce jeune homme.

Haussant les sourcils avec stupeur, Magnus eut comme écho sa propre voix disant : « c'est toujours plus facile de vivre en oubliant ceux qui sont partis ». Un haut le cœur le prit et il dut mettre une main devant sa bouche, atténuant le coup et camouflant son choc.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai dit.. ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris.. ?

-Tu lui as simplement dit la vérité. Ta propre vérité, tu lui as fait part de ce que tu penses depuis des siècles maintenant. Ça ne date pas que de notre rupture Magnus, non car bien avant cela tu pensais déjà ainsi. Mais laisse-moi tout de même te donner un conseil..Il n'y a rien de plus douloureux que d'être oublié.

Un fois la dernière note envolée, la musique cessa et les souvenirs s'évanouirent avec la magie. Épuisée par la pression que la magie noire exerça sur elle, Sunniva essuya son front en sueur et réclama à son compagnon un verre d'eau. Sonné, Magnus eut tout juste le temps de retenir son ami par le poignet.

-Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter ton poste de Grand Sorcier.. Souffla t-il. Relevant enfin la tête, il sourit chaleureusement à l'argenté qui fit mine de ne pas remarquer les larmes aux coins des yeux de son ami afin de ne pas l'embarrasser.

-Je ne te demandai pas ce que tu as vu. Assura Ragnor, ce qui soulagea l'autre qui l'en remercia sincèrement. Allant chercher un verre d'eau pour son épouse, le sorcier cornu s'éclipsa de nouveau. Pour se ressaisir un peu, Magnus prit Sunniva par le bras et l'aida à s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Rester débout vous épuisera encore plus.

-Merci.

-Avons-nous été trop bruyants ?

-Oh non, je me suis endormie presque aussitôt. Je me réveillai à peine lorsque Ragnor entra récupérer le violon.

Remarquant l'ouvrage de vie posé sur la table basse, elle posa son instrument au sol et prit le livre qu'elle feuilleta nostalgiquement.

-Les souvenirs sont si précieux..susurra t-elle en effleurant les pages.

-Je suis d'accord.

 _Même si certains devraient rester enfouis.._ Voulut-il ajouter mais il n'était plus sûr de rien. Ragnor revint et fit sursauter la brune en collant un verre d'eau froide contre sa joue. Elle le remercia et but le verre d'une traite.

-Heureusement que ce n'était que de l'eau. Rit Magnus.

-On ne peut pas en dire autant pour vous.. Faisant la grimace, Sunniva ne voulut même pas s'adonner au comptage des verres vides sentant encore l'alcool et le fruit.

-Magnus boit beaucoup lorsqu'il est nerveux.

-C'est faux ! Pesta t-il en ne pouvant cependant pas soutenir les yeux de Ragnor. En un sens, il savait qu'il avait visé juste. L'autre n'insista pas mais fit disparaître d'un claquement de doigts tous les verres vides.

-Où en entiez-vous ? Questionna le brune qui rendit le livre à son époux.

-Lorsque tu as eu ta brillante idée, mon amour. Ah ! Là, voilà, à partir de là je maîtrise le Doppelgänger après avoir fait fusionner son esprit avec la magie résident dans le violon. Ainsi, la magie d'Ole Bull n'interférait plus. Et avec Sunniva il était temps pour nous de quitter Londres pour se trouver un endroit bien plus sûr. Je me souvenais encore des paroles de se clan de lycanthropes à Os, des Nephilim me chercheraient pour mettre la main sur le livre blanc. A l'époque tout le monde savait que je le détenais et personne ne se doutait que j'avais pu le passer à Jocelyne, une chasseuse d'ombre. Valentin n'en avait pas après moi personnellement à ce moment là, mais c'était déjà suffisant pour fuir loin de ma tanière.

Lorsqu'il tourna la page et reposa le livre sur la table, Magnus cru apercevoir de la cendre sur l'image.

-Tu peux le voir ?

-C'est dans le souvenir ou bien..

-Oui. Cette cendre est un symbole de tourment-

Sunniva l'interrompit promptement.

-Un tourment..qui nous suit encore, néanmoins nous ne pouvons nier que nous reçûmes un extraordinaire cadeau.

-Tout le monde n'aurait pas réagi comme toi, tu sais..

Magnus observa tour à tour Sunniva et Ragnor qui se souriaient avec tant d'amour et de complicité qu'il avait l'impression de se voir avec Alec. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient loin de l'autre et il aurait tout fait pour que son amant soit là en ce moment. _Je n'ai jamais autant regretter ainsi des paroles de toute mon existence.._ Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se fit apparaître un verre d'alcool qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à sa bouche. _« Magnus boit beaucoup lorsqu'il est nerveux. »_

-Merde.. pesta t-il en reposant violemment le verre sur la table. Ragnor s'en préoccupa mais Magnus l'incita gentiment à poursuivre son histoire. Un peu confus, le sorcier cornu reprit.

-Nous n'avons pas pu quitter Londres, du moins pas aussitôt que nous l'avions souhaité. Entre temps, j'avais reprit mes affaires. Puis, la mission d'un client m'obligea à voyager en Australie, où je parvins à trouver une demeure pour Sunniva et moi. Mais à mon retour..

 _ **Ragnor -Retour à Londres-**_

 _Après des semaines d'absences, je ne désirai qu'une seule chose retrouver Sunniva et m'assurer que tout allait bien. Les charmes entourant ma demeure n'étaient pas si facilement pénétrables alors, je n'étais qu'à moitié inquiet. Jamais je ne me serais douté qu'un tragique événement avait eu lieu. Ce fut l'état catatonique de mon amante qui me prouva le contraire. Tout était sombre lorsque j'entrai chez moi. Personne ne m'accueillit. Les rideaux avaient été tirés, et aucun son ne se fit entendre. Sunniva se trouva dans la bibliothèque, ne portant qu'un kimono violet en satin. Ses jambes nues tremblaient ainsi que ses mains qui serraient le violon que j'avais créé._

 _-Chérie.. ? Appelai-je doucement. Étrangement, je n'osai l'approcher craignant l'effrayer. Au timbre de ma voix, ses yeux tremblèrent sur ma personne en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds, comme si elle parvenait à me voir dans la pénombre._

 _-N-non.. allez-vous en._

 _-Sunniva .. ? Hé, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Paniqué, je me ruai vers elle tout en allumant les lumières. Lorsque je la touchai, elle me gifla, me repoussa violemment en hurlant d'un air totalement épouvanté. Je la pris dans mes bras pour la maîtriser, mais ses cris ne cessèrent pas, et j'eus beau la soulever elle battit l'air avec ses jambes tout en me cognant par moment._

 _-S-Sunniva.. ! Je t'en prie arrête ! C'est moi, c'est Ragnor ! Je t'en supplie, calme-toi ma chérie !_

 _Après une longue lutte avec ma compagne, elle s'épuisa et finit par pleureur à chaudes larmes dans mes bras. Elle s'était griffée elle-même au visage pendant son agitation et saignait un peu, les cheveux en pêle-mêle, cachant son profil et retombant sur sa poitrine. Tous les deux assis sur le sol, je la berçai d'avant en arrière dans mes bras tout en lui partageant des mots doux et réconfortants au possible. Mais j'étais totalement égaré, je ne comprenais pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer à l'instant._

 _-S'il te plaît.. pleura t-elle. Dis-moi que cette fois c'est bien toi.._

 _-Cette-fois ? Répétai-je, perdu._

 _Sunniva ne fut pas en mesure de me raconter ce qu'il s'était passé pendant mon absence, alors je lus dans sa mémoire afin de comprendre son état. Il y eut trois jours de cela, Sunniva fut duper par un démon qui n'hésita pas à prendre mon apparence pour la violer..Je revis chaque moment de la scène, le sourire de mon amante de me retrouver enfin à la maison..puis, son doute au sujet de mon comportement anormal et enfin les hurlements déchirant qu'elle poussa lorsqu'elle se fit agresser dans notre propre couche. Elle me suppliait d'arrêter mais ce n'était pas moi..Elle s'excusait envers moi d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, mais elle ne sut pas quoi, elle ne comprenait pas ma violence..et lorsqu'elle frappa son agresseur avec le pied de la lampe, ce dernier dégagea autour de lui un nuage de cendres qui lui fit réaliser que ce n'était pas moi. Qu'en face d'elle ne se trouvait pas son petit ami, Ragnor Fell. Mais un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou bien ne reconnut pas car ce dernier la soumis à nouveau afin de continuer à faire s'écouler son venin en elle. « Tu avais promis de rester à mes côtés ! » Répéta t-il furieusement, « Maintenant garde en mémoire, que c'est ce fils de chienne qui ta soumise ainsi ! Mais c'est ma progéniture que tu portes en ton sein alors prends-en soin jusqu'à ce que je revienne le chercher.. » A part ses cris et ses larmes, Sunniva resta sans défense face à ce monstre.._

 _Lorsqu'il disparut, elle était inconsciente dans le lit._

 _Une buée de larmes coulaient sur mes joues au moment où je quittai la mémoire de la brune, tremblante dans mes bras._

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.. ? Soufflai-je en regrettant d'être parti. Oh mon amour.. ! Je l'étreignis plus fort et déversa ma rage au creux de son cou. Mes larmes s'écoulèrent sur ses épaules et sa poitrine, humidifiant les bords de son kimono. Mon chagrin se déversa bien plus qu'à travers mes yeux car réagissant à mes émotions, mes cheveux scintillèrent et ma magie se diffusa bien faiblement autour de nous. D'une main hésitante, Sunniva fit se poser sur le bout de son index une particule bleue qui scintilla plus fortement que les autres. Soupirant longuement, je la sentis se détendre d'un coup entre mes bras. Intrigué, je m'écartai un peu pour voir que ses larmes à elle cessèrent de couler et qu'un sourire apaisé s'étirait sur ses fines lèvres. Elle leva ses yeux rougis et prononça à mi-voix : Bienvenu chez toi.._

* * *

Ragnor referma soudainement l'ouvrage de vie dans un clappement qui fit s'envoler un nuage de poussières alors que ses yeux étonnés regardaient droit devant lui. Sunniva et Magnus, confus face à l'étrange comportement du sorcier cornu, jetèrent un coup d'œil derrière eux et virent alors le jeune Eliott, appuyé contre le chambranle de l'arche menant au couloir des chambres. Il avait du mal à respirer et maintenait douloureusement sa poitrine. Ses cheveux collaient sur son front à cause de la sueur qui faisait luire chaque parcelle de peau découverte, tels que son cou et ses bras.

-M-mam..

Sunniva se précipita vers son fils qui se laissa choir dans ses bras. Ragnor la suivit, mais alla dans la cuisine et revint avec une bassine d'eau froide et une serviette qu'il humidifia. La brune s'en saisit et rafraîchit avec le visage de son fils.

-Magnus..appela gentiment Ragnor, lui faisant signe de venir. T'as déjà vu ça ?

Le sorcier retroussa ses manches et inspecta la gorge de l'adolescent où quelques tâches noires étaient apparues. Déglutissant difficilement, et se remémorant le miasme qui l'avait torturé pendant un temps, Magnus porta une main à son propre cou.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, mais ça ressemble à quelque chose qui m'est familier.

-C'est à dire .. ? Parce que là, je sèche complètement.

-J'ai également beaucoup à te raconter. Mais on verra plus tard, pour le moment je dois contacter quelqu'un qui pourra sûrement aider ton fils.

Sunniva et Ragnor le toisèrent d'un air intrigué, quant à Magnus il se mit dans un coin du salon où, tout en repensant très nerveusement à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur son ami et son épouse, composa en urgence le numéro d'Isabelle Lightwood. _Note à moi-même : acheter un nouveau téléphone à Alexander._ Se dit le sorcier qui se réjouit d'entendre la sœur de son amant répondre rapidement.

« Magnus, est-ce que mon frère compte rentrer bientôt ? L'inquisitrice vient d'arriver et c'est un peu le bordel .. » S'enquit la brune. Magnus fronça les sourcils.

-Q-Quoi ? Je..ton frère n'est toujours pas à l'institut ?

« Non, et en voyant ton appel j'ai cru que tu aller me dire qu'Alec était parti de chez toi. »

-Il est bien parti et depuis quelques heures maintenant et justement, j'avais besoin de lui parler, je pensai que tu aurais pu m'aider mais je vois qu'on a le même problème.

« C'est pas bon..pas bon du tout, ils sont en train d'interroger Clary au sujet de son sang d'ange..Magnus, j'ai vraiment peur pour Alec. »

Et le sorcier l'était tout autant. _J'aurai dû le retenir..bon sang !_

-J'enchaîne les conneries.. Pesta t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux qu'il tira en arrière. Je pars à la recherche de ton frère, mais toi préviens-moi si tu as de ses nouvelles.

Isabelle acquiesça et raccrocha.

-Hé, Mag..appela doucement Ragnor. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Magnus se détourna nerveusement et vit son ami s'approcher.

-Je pense savoir ce qu'a ton fils, mais j'ai besoin de trouver quelqu'un avant.

-D'accord, mais dis-moi qui c'est Magnus.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à Eliott qui se faisait raccompagner dans sa chambre par sa mère.

-Quelqu'un qui tient vraiment à aider ton fils.

* * *

L'archange Raphaël poussa les battants d'une très haute porte s'élevant à des kilomètres puis posa un pied à l'intérieur d'une vaste pièce encadrée par des murs brumeux. En son centre se tenait un regroupement de ses semblables -ce qu'il en restait- discutant parfois tout bas, ou bien riant indécemment pour d'autres. Notamment Haniel, qui semblait prendre un plaisir fou à taquiner la pauvre Uriel qui soupira d'aise en voyant Raphaël les rejoindre. Il se présentait sous sa forme masculine ce qui sembla déplaire à Haniel, ne portant qu'un voile transparent autour de ses hanches et une ribambelle de bijoux de corps sur les bras et la poitrine.

-Tu a pourtant de belles courbes en femme, pourquoi te montres-tu ainsi face à moi ?

-Je ne te dois rien, Haniel. Rétorqua simplement l'autre qui se tint à l'écart de tout le monde. Lorsque Gabriel et Michaël n'étaient pas présents lors de leurs réunions, il haïssait la compagnie des ses semblables. Bien que Haniel semblait être un peu à part dans son cœur. Elle n'était pas fausse, et il appréciait.

Autour d'eux, ceux qui se méfiaient énormément de Raphaël ; les frères Sandalphon et Métatron qui, depuis la mort de Tsakiel et la rébellion de Samaël, assistaient aux assemblées célestes où ne devaient être uniquement conviés les plus hauts commandants célestes. Anciennement terrestres, les deux frères gagnèrent les grâces du Très Haut qui appréciait les avoir auprès de lui.

-Encore à faire briller le parquet..Se moqua Raphaël tandis que Haniel le rejoignit en souriant d'un air amusé. Ils observèrent les deux frères s'échanger des messes basses à l'encontre de Raphaël.

-Même aujourd'hui, tout le monde ne cesse de parler de tes enfants les fées.

-Les Terrestres n'auraient plus de vivres s'ils n'étaient pas là.

-Laisse les donc dire ce qu'ils veulent, ils comprendront bien un jour.

-Nous n'avons pas de « un jour » Haniel..nous n'avons que l'éternité.

-T'en plaindrais-tu ?

Haniel, « la grâce de Dieu », pencha curieusement sa tête sur le côté et une cascade de boucles blondes se déversa sur son épaule. Raphaël sourit en coin tout en secouant la tête.

-Rester aussi impuissant face à nos pertes me rend aigri.

-Tu l'as toujours été pour moi. Tout le monde te prend pour un joyeux lurons mais tu es aussi changeant que la météo.

Sa voix suave s'accompagna d'une caresse sur le buste du brun qui resta presque impassible aux avances de la blonde.

-Je croyais que tu en pinçai pour Michaël. Puis mon apparence masculine ne te convient pas je le sais..

La femme aux traits sans âge leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras d'un air bougon.

-Certes, mais il n'a d'yeux que pour ce _cher_ Gabriel qui est toujours absent à ce que je vois. Pourquoi n'annonçons-nous toujours pas sa mort ?

Un sourd grondement fit comprendre aux créatures célestes que la réunion allait commencer.

-Tu vas avoir la réponse à ta question (il prit sa poitrine dans ses mains et déposa un délicat baiser) ma _chère_ Haniel.

La blonde, d'un air charmé, le regarda s'en aller vers le petit cercle que formaient les autres, mais l'on remarquait aisément les places des absents. Michaël et Gabriel.. Les places de Samaël et Tsakiel furent remplies par Métatron et Sandalphon.

-Pourquoi le seigneur Michaël n'est pas présent ? S'indigna Sandalphon.

-Nous sommes justement là pour en discuter. Trancha Uriel. Notre frère a commis une faute grave et se retrouve privé de ses ailes pour un temps encore indéterminé.

Personne ne se demanda sur quoi Michaël avait fauté, tout le monde connaissait la réponse, puisque le roux n'avait qu'une seule et unique règle à ne pas enfreindre après celle de ne pas mettre en péril la vie des terrestres.

-Il est sanctionné et puis.. ? Voulut comprendre Métatron.

Un autre grondement se fit entendre et tous jetèrent de curieux regards à Raphaël qui s'avança pour prendre la parole.

-Gabriel est sur le point de connaître une renaissance au sein d'un corps mortel.

Les deux frères parurent à la fois surpris et enjoués d'apprendre le retour du seigneur Gabriel mais Uriel et Haniel préféraient attendre le suite.

-Si Michaël n'est pas présent à cette réunion, c'est tout simplement parce qu'il était, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, l'ange gardien de l'hôte de Gabriel. Or, suite à sa disgracieuse conduite c'est de notre devoir d'assigner un nouveau protecteur jusqu'à la renaissance complète de Gabriel.

-Un mortel ? C'est une blague ! Pesta Haniel. Si l'hôte ne réagit pas à la présence de Gabriel sa renaissance est nulle, nous pouvons déjà le destituer de son trône.

Un faible grondement protesta.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Michaël a su revenir à Eden tandis que le gardien de la lune ère toujours dans le corps d'un..mortel ! Il n'est pas digne de protéger les Terrestres, comment le pourrait-il ?

-Justement, son hôte est un de nos semblables. Intervint Raphaël d'une voix plaine de sûreté et de sérieux. Si l'ironie était maître mot chez lui, aujourd'hui il semblait d'une humeur de chien.

-Mais vas-tu nous dire le fin mot de l'histoire, Raphaël ! Gronda Uriel qui n'avait jamais su gérer les sauts d'humeurs de son homologue.

-Gabriel renaîtra bientôt dans le corps d'un Nephilim, lâcha t-il d'une voix blanche.

Cette fois-ci, les deux frères jubilèrent moins.

-Comment a t-il pu ? Un enfant de Raziel ?

-Est-il assez pur au moins ? Souligna Haniel. Cette fois-ci le masque tomba et la raillerie de Raphaël fut conviée.

-La pureté de cet homme, tout le monde la convoite encore ici. Se moqua t-il en désignant du doigts tous les anges autour de lui.

Uriel, détourna le regard, Haniel déglutit et les frères Métatron et Sandalphon se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre en affichant de pâles expressions.

-Tu veux dire que Gabriel a réussi à prendre possession de l'enfant ? Fit Uriel.

-Et il prend ses aises puisque les ailes du jeune homme sont à deux doigts de se matérialiser. Et il est loin d'être mauvais, même blessé il a réussi à contrôler son aura angélique afin de calmer..(il rit mesquinement) le fils d'un pécheur.

-S'il sait contrôler son aura, alors à la naissance de ses ailes cela fera de lui un ange. Souligna d'une voix portante Haniel qui sembla soudainement prendre plus à cœur le sujet de leur réunion. Il serait alors comme Metatron et Sandalphon et pourrait accroître la puissance de nos armées.

Le dernier grondement s'adressa à Raphaël qui s'agenouilla d'une traite.

-Très bien..

Son sigil apparut sous ses pieds et une tornade l'enveloppa. Tous les autres s'écartèrent de lui et s'envolèrent afin d'éviter les lianes et les ronces qui s'ajoutèrent à la bourrasque. Tel un cocon, la tornade de brume éclata et laissa place à _Refa'el_ dans son armure de commandant. Ainsi fut-il désigné nouveau gardien de l'hôte de Gabriel.

A suivre...

* * *

( **Pour ceux que cela intéresse voici un lien vers la musique que joue Sunniva :** watch?v=MYFBuZ1MHtc )

Bon ! Ceux qui pensent que les choses vont se compliquer pour Alec lèvent le doigt !

Plus sérieusement, le prochain chapitre va beaucoup parler d'Alec je ne vous le cache pas mais comme on l'aime tout ira bien xD

Ensuite, maintenant que l'histoire de Sunniva et Ragnor est enfin dévoilé, et que Magnus connait la vérité, le trio Cat/Mag/Rag risque d'être bien plus présent mais c'est sans vous cacher la venue de quelques complications pour notre Malec adoré ! Bon, et cette fois, le prochain chapitre Simon a déjà trouvé sa place donc He'll be there ! ha ha xD Surtout que son histoire va évoluer petit à petit ;)

J'ai été très impatiente de vous poster ce long chapitre que j'affectionne tout particulièrement car j'ai pu me faire plaisir avec Ragnor et Magnus, nos deux meilleurs amis renfrognés ! x) Et j'ai hâte de vous faire partager encore d'autres scènes avec les deux !

Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et à ceux qui viennent à peine de découvrir, j'écris pour mon plaisir mais j'aime vous savoir contents alors ! :D Gros bisous on se retrouve bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Bye ~~


	18. Chapter 17

Ouais ! I am de retour !

Comment allez-vous ? Vos vacances se passent bien ? :D Hé, fait chaud les gens en ce moment..Mais bref xD

Je faisais une course entre deux rédactions haha, je rédigeai ce chapitre en même temps qu'un OS vraiment long ! Mais c'est le nouveau chapitre de The Virgin Blue Love qui a gagné mais la publication de l'OS ne serait tarder également ! Mais ce genre de course, j'en referai plus jamais, maintenant c'est un truc à la fois sinon je pète un plomb xD J'étais à fond dans les deux scénarios, le problème c'est qu'à un moment je rédigeai un paragraphe dans le mauvais document et vice-versa alors je me suis penchée plus sérieusement sur ce nouveau chapitre et j'ai mis de côté de l'OS pour le bien être cette fanfic et le mien !

Mais enfin nous y sommes ! Raphaël va faire une remarquable entrée, j'ai beaucoup aimé pouvoir enfin l'introduire plus couramment ! Parmi les êtres angéliques que je voulais ajouter, il sera le dernier. Je continuerai sûrement de mentionner les autres mais leur rôle restera TRES vague et secondaire ! Ce chapitre bouclera l'arc sur lequel nous étions, alors attendez-vous à quelques règlements de comptes avec certains :D

Simon is back ! Pour de vrai et je suis contente car je dois bien avouer que les épisodes de la saison 2 B de la série m'inspirent vraiment, j'aime beaucoup la tournure que prend la série et par moment ça correspond traits pour traits avec ce que je m'imaginai pour mon scénario. Après quelques modif', ça colle à la perfection Anatole !

Bon, je me la boucle et je passe aux remerciements parce là on va me perdre, et bienvenu aux nouveaux ! :

 **Plopy**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu** **  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie** **  
**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à commenter et à m'ajouter dans vos favoris et bien à me suivre et vraiment je suis comblée de voir que cette histoire vous plait autant un grand merci à vous ! Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture :D ! :

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Parce que ce sont eux.. : Troisième Partie**

Étendu dans l'herbe du jardin entourant son temple, Michaël songeait à l'époque où Gabriel fut également privé de ses ailes et des tourments que ce dernier avait subis en plus de sa nouvelle capacité à lire l'avenir. _Je n'ai que le sceau de punition sur ma peau.. Aucun don empoisonné ne m'a été imposé.._

-Si Gabriel a pu le supporter, alors je me dois de réussir. Murmura t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

 _Il ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui ira me remplacer sur Terre pendant cette période._ Songea t-il. Au même moment, un bruit de froissement de feuilles se fit entendre. Détournant la tête vers son temple, celui-ci était recouvert de branchages et de fleurs. Quelques tas de terre s'écoulèrent entre les feuilles, comme le ferait l'eau d'une cascade sur des rochers. Michaël s'en doutât, mais le nouveau gardien de l'hôte de Gabriel venait se présenter à lui. D'emblée, il ne chercha pas longtemps à savoir qui c'était...

Prenant une position assise, toujours dans l'herbe, le roux laissa s'approcher _Refa'el_ qui était vêtu de son armure de commandant : une combinaison noire en dessous d'une artillerie d'épaulettes, de couvres bras, d'un bustier et de jambières en fer argenté, fine et serrée au corps, d'où ressortait comme une épaisse fourrure blanche qui n'était autre qu'une couche de plumes, principalement portées au brassard de ses avants bras et aux jambes. Ses pieds eux, restèrent nus.

Un casque cachant ses yeux avec un petit bec pour protéger son nez, rabattait ses longs cheveux contre ses joues, le noir se contrastant avec l'argent du casque et la pâleur de sa peau. Derrière lui, ses trois paires d'ailes luisaient d'un éblouissant et candide éclat. De multiples voiles d'une couleur verte se mouvaient dans l'air tout en l'entourant gracieusement.

Sans même remuer les lèvres, il s'adressa à son homologue.

« La décision prise, j'attends de toi que tu me partages tes avertissements. »

-Il n'y a rien que je puisse te dire que tu ne saches pas déjà, _Refa'el._

« Tu as plus souvent vécu auprès des terrestres que je n'ai pu le faire . »

-C'est vrai. Mais tu sais tout aussi bien que moi..que te présenter à eux est interdit, du moins si personne ne parvient à te reconnaître avant. N'incite pas les autres à te prier, attends qu'ils désirent le faire.

 _«_ Ha ! _»_ Rit _Refa'el_ bien que son visage ne trahissait aucune forme d'émotion sous cette apparence. « Dit celui qui se retrouve pieds et poings liés ! »

-C'est justement pour ça que je te le dis. (Il soupira en secouant la tête) Très bien, pour éviter de trop souvent te mêler aux Nephilim, tu devrais te faire passer pour un civil.

« Cela ne sera guère pratique pour rester proche de lui.. »

-Tu le sentiras s'il est en danger. Et puis, en dehors des missions il est souvent chez son amant. Tu n'auras qu'à t'y rendre.

« Tu parles du fils d'Asmodée ? »

-Évite d'en parler devant Alec. J'ai l'impression que Magnus ne tiens pas à ce que cela se sache, alors essaie de tenir ta langue.

« Peut-être viendrons-nous à en discuter..mais soit ! En revanche ne serait-il pas plus sûr de me faire passer pour un chasseur d'ombre ? »

-Mais enfin, il y a de trop grandes chances pour toi d'être repérer !

« Que l'on découvre mon identité n'est pas interdit. Que je la dévoile en est une autre. Rien ne m'empêche de me faire passer pour un Nephilim c'est le minimum que je puisse faire pour rester discret si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je le sois. Ne serait-ce pas plus étrange que je fasse continuellement le guet chez son amant ? Je ne peux m'imposer chez lui d'ailleurs et..je n'en ai pas envie. »

-Eh bien je ne vois pas pourquoi tu viens solliciter mes conseil si ce n'est pour en faire qu'à ta tête, _Refa'el_!

« Ne te vexe pas, et puis j'ai besoin que tu me dises ce qu'il adviendra de l'hôte une fois Gabriel libéré.. »

Michaël haussa les sourcils l'air tout étonné. Y avait-il seulement songé ?

-Comment le saurai-je.. ? Souffla t-il. Personne avant lui ne s'était lancé dans une telle expérience ! Tu as bien eu un contractant mais jamais t-

« J'en ai assez entendu. De toutes évidences, toi et Gabriel êtes sur la voie de la perdition..Tu as raison néanmoins sur un point je n'aurai jamais dû venir solliciter tes conseils tu ne m'es d'aucune aide. »

L'archange aux cheveux noirs fit apparaître son hallebarde et frappa l'air avec le tranchant de sa lame. Une brèche s'ouvrit par laquelle nous pouvions apercevoir Alec déambulant dans les rues de New-York d'un pas pressé.

« J'espère me montrer plus compétant que toi. »

-Et le Très Haut doit l'espérer aussi puisque c'est toi qu'il a choisi.. Prends bien soin d'Alec et de Gabriel.

« Je suis le gardien de l'hôte de Gabriel..pas l'inverse. »

Et ce fut sur ces derniers mots qu'il partit auprès d'Alec Lightwood afin d'accomplir la mission qui lui avait été assignée.

Une fois sur Terre, son armure se désagrégea et sa tunique fut bien vite remplacée par un jean serré bleu pétrole, un pull uni, une veste et des mitaines en cuir le tout de couleur noir. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et des runes apparurent sur son corps.

-Oh ! J'allais oublier..

Il sortit comme par magie de la poche de sa veste une pierre d'Adamas qu'il façonna en stèle en usant de son aura céleste qui la fit fondre puis refroidir et durcir. Il regarda la ciel d'un air inquiet.

-Je te fais subir de drôle de changement météorologie. Pardonne-moi.

Sortant un paquet de cigarettes, il en apporta une à ses lèvres, l'alluma puis il activa la rune d'invisibilité et se mit en marche jusqu'à l'Institut de New York.

 **Alec**

Je n'étais plus très loin de la Cathédrale. Le coucher du soleil était imminent et si je ne me dépêchai pas j'aurai le droit à un sermon qui serait bien mérité d'ailleurs. _Et puis je ne veux pas rater ma chance de dire au revoir à Lydia.._ Mais que faire alors que je me sentais suivi. Mes runes me tenaient pourtant caché de la vue des terrestres. _A moins que ce ne soit.._

Je m'éclipsai dans une ruelle et attendit que mon poursuivant se montre. Ce qu'il ne fit pas et je m'en étonnai.

-Te cacherais-tu de moi ?

Dissimulant au mieux ma surprise, je me tournai hâtivement et reculai d'un pas. Tapis dans l'ombre, je ne reconnus pas aussitôt l'homme qui s'adressait à moi.

-Oh, attends..

D'un pas assuré il s'avança et nous fit sortir de notre cachette, exposant son visage au grand jour.

-Vous.. ? Abasourdi, j'examinai l'homme de la tête aux pieds. Il ressemblait en tout point à un chasseur d'ombre avec ses runes et les sombres couleurs de sa tenue.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dis que nous nous reverrions bientôt ?

-Qui aurait pu croire que cela soit si..tôt ? Que faites-vous ici et où est Micha-

-Michaël est toujours consigné à Eden et ne pourra reprendre ses fonctions de gardien avant un petit moment. Mais me voilà !

Papillonnant des yeux, je ne comprenais guère ce qu'il m'avançait.

-Je dois y aller. Fis-je en reprenant mon chemin.

-Hé, t'as pas l'air de comprendre. Me dit Raphaël en m'attrapant par le coude.

-Je n'ai surtout plus le temps, je dois retourner à l'institut.

-Et moi je dois m'y rendre. Continuons ensemble. Il sourit tout en m'adressant cet étrange regard dans lequel je n'arrivai ni à déceler de moquerie ni de sérieux. Il était froid..L'exacte opposé de Michaël.

Nos bottes crissèrent sur la couche de neige des trottoirs qui n'avait toujours pas fondu ni retiré par les ouvriers municipaux.

-Pourquoi aller à l'institut de New-York ?

-Si tu te trouvais dans un autre institut je serai parti ailleurs.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je reformulai ma question.

-Pourquoi me suivez-vous, donc ?

-Je te l'ai dit, Michaël a perdu provisoirement son rôle de gardien. Je le remplace.

-Par l'Ange, gardien mais pour garder quoi ?! M'énervai-je en me stoppant. Je soutins ses yeux vairons en essayant d'y déceler encore une fois un sentiment, une émotion quelque chose mais en vain. Quoi qu'une pointe de curiosité fit scintiller ses prunelles.

-De toi.

L'étonnement fit se courber mes sourcils et me garda un instant pantois. Raphaël passa une main dans ses cheveux -que je constatai être bien plus courts qu'à notre première rencontre- et fit mine de regarder autour de nous avant de m'inciter à avancer de nouveau. Nous pouvions apercevoir le portail de l'institut; enfin ce qu'il en restait. Je me demandai ce qu'il s'était passé..

-Tu es l'hôte de Gabriel et ne sachant absolument pas ce qu'il pourrait advenir de toi, c'est dans ton intérêt de rester prudent. Michaël avait pour rôle de prendre soin de toi.

-Je peux prendre soin de moi tout seul ! M'outrais-je.

-Bien sûr, d'abord kidnappé par un sbire de Valentin Morgenstern, l'homme aux idéaux démesurés, torturé, blessé.. De toutes évidences tu n'as besoin de personne !

-Ne vous y mettez pas, j'ai assez de Magnus qui me réprimande sans cesse.

-Il a pourtant eu une part de responsabilité dans cette affaire.

-Je ne vous permets pas de le juger !

Encore une fois, je le défiai durement du regard. Mes poings et mes dents se serrèrent au point d'en faire crisper mes muscles.

-On a tous besoin d'un ange gardien, Alexander.

-Alec. Pour vous c'est Alec. Persiflai-je avant de tourner les talons et pénétrer l'institut. Il me suivit mais je l'obligeai à rester dehors.

-Allez-vous en !

-Pas tant que tu ne voudras pas comprendre que je viens en paix..Alec.

Sa voix grave, presque sourde me surprit tant elle fut douce. Lorsqu'il fit brûler son aura terre de sienne, la mienne ne put s'empêcher de répondre mais rien d'agressif n'en ressortit. Il semblait m'identifier et j'en faisais tout autant. M'assurant qu'aucune arrière pensée ne l'animait, je repris.

-D'accord, mais pas maintenant. Vraiment pas..

-Pourquoi ?

-N-nous..je reviendrai vous chercher après la cérémonie de Deuil.

Semblant jauger mes paroles, il baissa la tête et son regard se fit plus pensif.

-Bien.

Ce fut tout ce qu'il me dit avant de m'ouvrir la porte de la Cathédrale. D'un signe concis de la tête il m'incita à entrer, ce que je fis, puis les battants se refermèrent derrière moi dans un grincement assourdissant. Dans le plus fin entrebâillement j'entrevis Raphaël qui souriait. Mais comment expliquer pourquoi ce sourire me semblait si dérangeant ?

 **Magnus**

Après m'être assuré que mon amant n'était pas revenu chez moi, je parcourus tout Brooklyn à pieds afin de ne pas le rater de vue si je voyageai en portail. Mon manteau sur le dos et les mains dans les poches je me dirigeai vers l'institut où je l'aperçu en pleine discussion avec un homme que je ne connaissais pas. Ils étaient au seuil et Alec ne semblait guère apprécier leur échange. J'allais intervenir lorsque mon petit ami entra dans l'institut en laissant derrière lui l'inconnu qui alla se promener dans les jardins. Me tenant devant les restes du portail qu'avait déglingué ce cher Michaël, je l'interpellai sans plus de formalité.

-Que lui voulais-tu ?

Lorsque l'homme se tourna pour me faire face, je tombai des nues en reconnaissant ce faciès qui me fut guère plaisant de rencontrer la première fois.

-Hé bien ! Revoir les deux amants en si peu de temps, je ne peux que m'en réjouir et pourtant je n'y arrive pas. Alec m'était suffisant.

-Que lui voulais-tu ? Répétai-je tout en examinant sa tenue. Tu joues aux chasseurs d'ombre ? Michaël n'était-il pas le seul à pourvoir déambuler librement sur Terre ?

-Le problème vois-tu c'est qu'il est beaucoup moins libre qu'avant.

Raphaël se tint en face de moi mais toujours sur les pavés menant à l'entrée de la Cathédrale. Pour ma part, je me trouvai toujours sur le trottoir. Les battants du portails avaient peut-être volé en éclats, il n'en restait pas moins la barrière angélique pour me séparer autant de l'institut que de mon amant.

Mais le mur devant moi me parut bien plus infranchissable qu'une barrière angélique. Peu importe son apparence l'Archange Raphaël se dressait physiquement devant moi.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire à toi. Je ne te dois rien. Me dit-il en me transcendant de son regard bicolore. Son œil noir était d'une couleur profonde semblant enfermer un lourd tourment. Celui doré était clair et sa pupille, nette et contractée, me donnait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire en moi grâce à elle. Alors que moi je ne savais rien de lui hormis qu'il était un haut placé du Paradis.

-Et que dois-tu à Alec pour que tu sois là ?

-Il protège l'existence du Gardien de la Lune. Voilà ce que je lui dois..Tandis que tu les mets tous deux en danger.

Ouvrant la bouche pour rétorquer ma voix resta douloureusement coincée dans ma gorge. Raphaël me tourna le dos et repartit plus loin dans les jardins. Me pinçant rageusement les lèvres, je fis mine de regarder autour de moi avant de rebrousser chemin et rentrer au loft et cette fois je ne me gênai pas d'utiliser un portail qui me déposa directement dans ma cuisine. Je me mis à l'aise en retirant mon manteau que je déposai sur une chaise.

-Quelle journée.. soupirai-je en me massant le front. Un début de migraine me fit grimacer. _J'ai trop bu.._ Me dis-je non sans me rappeler tous les événements chargés en émotions d'aujourd'hui. Entre ma querelle avec Alexander -que je devais avouer être ma faute- et l'étonnante découverte des mésaventures de mon meilleur ami, je n'avais qu'une seule envie: dormir.

Un petit miaulement suivit d'un contact contre ma jambe me fit baisser les yeux sur Président Miaou qui semblait fort content de me voir.

-T'as faim ?

Aussitôt, il me tourna autour en frétillant de la queue.

-Ne suis-je qu'un sac de croquettes pour toi ? Me plaignis-je lui préparant sa gamelle que je déposai sur le plan de travail.

Le reste de la soirée ma parut si long. Je ne sus comment m'occuper et surtout je ne voulais rien faire. _Non c'est faux.._ Je voulais voir Alexander. Savoir comment il allait..La cérémonie devait-être terminée maintenant, pourquoi ne me contactait-il pas ? Était-il toujours fâché ?En même temps cela serait mérité. Quand bien même, Isabelle m'avait promis de me donner des nouvelles et je n'avais toujours rien. Assis sur le canapé, je feuilletai un livre de sortilèges, essayant de trouver une quelconque référence au sujet des Doppelgängers mais rien.. _C'est incroyable ce qu'il a su accomplir.._ Songeai-je avec admiration.

« Asmodée est revenu.. »

D'un geste sec, je refermai le livre laissant s'échapper un sourd claquement entre les pages. Agité, je me levai et fis les cent pas sur le balcon. Il faisait froid, mais l'alcool et l'agacement maintenaient ma température bien chaude.

« Tu les mets tous deux en danger. »

-Mais pourquoi.. ? Pourquoi ne puis-je jamais rien garder près de moi.. ?

Ce fut en murmurant ces mots que je réalisai quelque chose qui me poignarda droit au cœur. Celle qui était toujours restée à mes côtés jusque là n'était plus de ce monde. _Camille.._ Dos à la ville, je pris appui sur le bord du balcon et je me sentis fort nauséeux.

-Merde..

Une main devant les yeux, je ne fis pas attention à Simon qui entra -sans frapper- chez moi. Je remarquai sa présence qu'en l'entendant beugler à tout va qu'il avait besoin de mes lumières. Mais étrangement, je lis dans ses yeux que mon état l'empêchai de poursuivre.

-Si t'es fâché parce que je n'ai pas frappé, je m'excuse.

-Va t'en. Dis-je en soupirant puis, je me ressaisis : Non, en fait reste, mais dis-moi ce que tu veux..

Le vampire me jugea un moment du regard puis reprit, l'air penaud.

-Pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

-Quoi ? Fis-je en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-O-oui tu sais..t'as bien vu hier. Pourquoi je peux de nouveau aller à la lumière ? Surtout si c'est pour encore me nourrir de sang je ne vois pas l'intérêt !

 _C'est vrai..je me souviens maintenant. Simon est sortit de l'entrepôt alors que le soleil n'était toujours pas couché._ Après avoir rassemblé au mieux mes esprits je tentai de trouver une explication mais même ainsi je ne sus quoi lui répondre.

-Pour cette fois, je crains ne pas être en mesure de te répondre, Simon.

-Wah ! Cela remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu m'as appelé par mon prénom ?

Riant malgré moi, je revins au salon et fermai la baie vitré en m'assurant que le chat n'était pas dehors.

-Profites-en, demain est un autre jour. (J'allais me servir un verre de whisky mais je m'abstins) Comment va Raphaël ?

-Il se remet doucement. J'ai été lui chercher du sang d'agneau à la boucherie proche de chez lui. Elle est tenue par un loup garou, j'ai pu m'arranger.

-Tu y as été en pleine journée ou bien ..

-Non, en soirée. Raphaël dit que c'est dans mon intérêt de rester discret sur ma nouvelle capacité vampirique, enfin si cela en est une.

Me pinçant les lèvres, je me souvins subitement d'une légende que m'avait racontée Camille. Je me levai et lui fis signe de me suivre jusqu'à mon cabinet de travail. Là-bas, je lui proposai de lire un ouvrage sur les légendes du monde obscure.

-Des légendes ? Je pensai déjà que le monde obscure était une légende en soit qu'est-ce que j'apprendrai de plus ?

-Même le plus fantasque des mondes détient sa part de mystère. As-tu déjà entendu parler des Damphires ?

Il secoua la tête tout en survolant le livre.

-Le Damphire est sûrement la plus ancienne légende pour les vampires. Et aussi la plus tabou. Mais Raphaël devrait sûrement être en mesure de t'en parler mieux que moi.

-Tu dis cela, mais tu voyais bien Camille à une époque non ? J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ne t'aurait rien appris sur son espèce.

Baissant les yeux, je triturai mes doigts en lui tournant légèrement le dos afin qu'il ne voit pas la peine qui tirait mes traits.

-P-pardon. C'était déplacé..surtout qu'ell-

-C'est bon. L'interrompis-je. Dis-moi plutôt, n'as-tu pas la moindre idée de ce qui aurait pu te rendre ainsi ?

-Tu veux dire, pendant ma captivité ?

-Oui, est-ce que Valentin t'a injecté quelque chose ?

-N-non. Il a préféré me trancher la gorge.. M'annonça t-il. Je le vis déglutir douloureusement en portant une main à sa gorge. Ne m'attendant pas à cela, je restai la bouche ouverte à ne rien dire. Il reprit : Après l'appel en vidéo-conférence, il n'a pas vraiment attendu longtemps avant de porter sa lame sur moi et me laisser me vider de mon sang. C'est Jace qui m'a trouvé et qui m'a aidé. Je lui dois beaucoup.. Et ça me coûte de dire ça, pourtant c'est la vérité.

-Qu'est-que cela te coûte t-il, hm ? Une part de fierté en moins ! On en perd tous une part ou deux un jour..

-De nous deux, qui a la plus grosse fierté ?

-Moi..

-Je me disais aussi.

Levant les yeux au ciel d'un air autant amusé qu'exaspéré, je m'apprêtai à lui ouvrir un portail pour qu'il déguerpisse de mon plancher mais son histoire me tarauda.

-Attends une minute..tu viens de me dire que c'est Blondin qui t'a sauvé ?

-Enfin, tu comprends pour ma fierté !

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais il-

Je me coupai net en réfléchissant d'avantage, Camille avait déjà bu du sang de Nephilim elle n'était jamais devenu une vampire diurne pour autant.

-Oublie, et essaie donc d'en apprendre plus de ton côté. Retourne auprès de _nôtre_ Raphaël et dis-lui que j'essaierai de passer le voir.

-Nôtre ? S'inquiéta Simon.

-Ne fais pas attention et rentre. (J'ouvris un portail mais m'enquis de lui demander avant de le laisser partir) As-tu des nouvelles de l'institut ? Clary t'a t-elle contacté ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles l'inquisitrice est remontée à bloc ! La cérémonie s'est finie rapidement, j'ignore pourquoi mais au moins on sait que ça y est..Ces bonnes âmes se reposent.

-Hn..

-C'est triste quand on y pense, eux ont eu le droit à une cérémonie tandis que les créatures obscures ont toutes été brûlées par l'épée Mortelle. Cela fait beaucoup de grabuge au Dumort.

Simon me salua une dernière fois puis partit rejoindre Raphaël dans son appartement. Ses dernières paroles ne me quittèrent pas tout comme cette étrange inquiétude: comment allait évoluer la situation désormais ?

* * *

Simon manqua trébucher et faire tomber le livre que lui avait prêté Magnus après s'être fait recraché par le portail. Le garde du corps de Raphaël sembla surpris, puis après avoir reconnut Simon il repartit à son poste en soupirant.

-Il est dans sa cuisine.

-Ah, depuis quand cuisine t-il ? S'étonna le jeune vampire tout en traversant le couloir.

Ne voulant pas faire trop de bruit bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi il tenait à rester discret, il frappa contre le bois de l'encadré de l'arche en se pinçant les lèvres. Raphaël ne détourna pas son regard de ses fourneaux mais sourit simplement.

-Alors, Magnus a t-il pu t'aider ?

-Non..enfin il m'a donné ce livre.

L'aîné baissa son feu et porta enfin son attention sur son homologue qui parut fort perplexe de le voir f faire la cuisine.

-Je ne savais pas que tu parvenais à manger normalement.

-Certains vampires y arrivent, pas moi. Cela me rend affreusement malade. Informa t-il en examinant le nouvel ouvrage. Pourquoi t'a t-il donné ceci ?

-Apparemment, il y aurait une légende de vampire qui pourrait m'intéresser. Il se demandait si tu savais quelque chose à ce sujet. Rétorqua Simon en examinant le plat de concassées de tomates qui mijotaient avec d'autres légumes dans une large poêle. Et toi, pourquoi cuisines-tu ?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi. Raphaël commença à consulter le livre. De quelle légende parlait-il ?

-Cela ne me dit toujours pas pourquoi tu cuisines. Simon touilla le plat et regretta encore plus sa vie de terrestre végétarien et ne pas pouvoir goûter ce que son aîné préparait. C'était au sujet des vampires diurnes.

Raphaël froissa la page qu'il pinçait entre son index et son pouce et osa à peine regarder Simon par dessus son épaule. Que pouvait-il trouver de si dérangeant dans leur conversation ; le fait que son cadet découvre les raisons qui le poussent à cuisiner alors qu'il n'en a nullement besoin ou bien cette légende sur les vampires diurnes ? Quand bien même il se décida à répondre moins évasivement.

-Je fais don de repas à une maison de retraite catholique de _Harlem_. Un rituel dominical.

Aussi surpris qu'admiratif, Simon osa tout de même jeter une coup d'œil suspicieux à son aîné.

-Avant que tu ne poses la question, je ne m'y rends pas par charité. Pas vraiment du moins..Mais ma petite sœur est là-bas.

-Alors, il te reste de la famille ?

-Seulement Rosa. Dit-il en roulant délicieusement le « r » dans sa langue natale. Elle a soixante dix-huit ans et ne se souvient plus de moi. Mais moi..je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier et je ne veux pas que cela arrive. (Il referma doucement le livre et le posa sur le comptoir) J'ai besoin d'elle.

La sauce du plat frémissaient en formant quelques bulles sur le bord de la poêle. Un volute de vapeur s'élevait semblant danser dans l'air. Perdu dans ses pensées, Raphaël fixait un point invisible par dessus le plat. Son cœur ne battait peut-être plus mais il se souvint de la douleur que l'on ressentait lorsqu'il se serrait. Le plat se mit à frémir en abondance. Simon se glissa derrière Raphaël et ses yeux ne purent qu'examiner plus encore les blessures qu'on lui avait infligé avec des sorts de magie noire pendant sa captivité. Il faisait parti des prisonniers prêts à se faire injecter le poison de Valentin. Il s'était débattu, au risque de recevoir des coups mais il ne cessa jamais de se débattre. Ses plaies se refermaient doucement, les sorts utilisés furent puissants. Simon se sentait plus impuissant et faible que jamais. _Je ne sais rien faire seul.._

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de boire mon sang ? Questionna t-il d'un ton plein de reproches envers lui-même.

-Parce que. D'une voix blanche, Raphaël poursuivit : Un vampire diurne..voilà ce que tu es devenu. Je n'ai pas besoin de ce livre pour le savoir. Mais évite d'en parler aux autres.

Simon voulut retenter sa chance au sujet de l'alimentation de son aîné mais capitula et dit :

-Qu'est-ce que cela change à part le fait que je peux à nouveau aller au soleil ?

-Je ne sais pas. Les légendes racontent que cela accroîtrait ta force mais personne ne peut le certifier à part toi. Je n'en ai jamais rencontré avant.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu me rendre ainsi ? Insista le plus jeune en pressant un peu plus son buste contre le dos de Raphaël. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et du retenir sa respiration pour ne pas humer plus encore son parfum. _Il a changé..Il ne doit pas rester là._ En rouvrant les yeux, Raphaël aperçut son garde du corps qui scrutait depuis l'entrée à l'autre bout du couloir droit en face d'eux, dans leur direction avec une incroyable férocité. _Il doit partir._

-Raphaël, depuis hier tu ne m'as adressé tout juste quelques mots ! S'emporta Simon en s'éloignant brutalement de l'autre vampire qui partit éteindre son feu. La sauce avait légèrement débordée.

-Simon rentre chez-toi.

-Pardon ?

Faisant mine de rester calme, Raphaël lui fit face et sourit presque trop mielleusement. Cela eut pour résultat d'agacer le jeune vampire qui apprenait de jour en jour à connaître chacune des facettes de son aîné.

-Ta mère ne te manque t-elle pas ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'elle te harcelait sans cesse depuis qu'elle ne te voyait plus rentrer ? Bien sûr, on pourra toujours se voir au _Dumort_ je tiens à ce que tu respectes ta dette et t-

-Oublie la dette, tu sais très bien que je serais quand même venu te voir sans ça !

-Non, je l'ignorai. Avoua le mexicain quelque peu pris au dépourvu.

De son côté, Simon se sentit devenir de plus en plus nerveux. Depuis cette affreuse nuit qu'il passa à s'inquiéter pour Raphaël qui devait normalement se trouver à _Brönx,_ Simon ne cessait de cogiter autour des raisons qui pouvaient autant le pousser à se soucier de son chef. Mais était-il réellement son chef d'ailleurs ? Simon ne se sentait pas à même de supporter un semblant de hiérarchie dans un monde qu'il n'aimait pas, dans lequel il n'avait jamais demandé de faire parti. Pourtant, il avait tant désiré que Raphaël l'accepte. Et maintenant que c'était chose faite d'autre préoccupations venaient s'ajouter et le jeune vampire semblait perdu.

-Hé bien maintenant tu sais. (Il effleura la couverture du livre) Je ne peux pas retourner chez ma mère..c-c'est trop tôt.

-Tu peux pourtant lui rendre visite maintenant.

-Ne m'as-tu pas demandé d'éviter de m'exhiber au soleil pour rester le plus discret possible ? Tu te contredis bien vite lorsque c'est pour te débarrasser de moi !

Raphaël soupira, plus par manque de volonté que d'agacement. Certaines blessures le lançaient et la nouvelle odeur de Simon n'arrangeait rien. S'il ressentait l'envie de boire il désirait néanmoins que cela ne soit pas le sang de son cadet.

-Je ne veux pas me débar-..s'il te plaît Simon gardons nos distances pour quelques temps.

-Pas avant que ne tu m'aies donné une véritable raison, Raphaël. Pardonne-moi d'insister.

-Pourquoi insistes-tu au juste ?! Brassant l'air d'un geste virulent, le mexicain renversa une bouteille d'huile d'olives toujours ouverte qui se déversa sur le comptoir ainsi que sur le carrelage de la cuisine.

Simon dévisagea son aîné qui semblait si fébrile depuis leur retour loin de cette raffinerie, ancien lieu de production alimentaire et dernièrement musée de torture. Il s'approcha du vampire et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il était certain de ce qu'il ferait.

-Je retournerai donner des nouvelles à ma mère. Malgré ma nouvelle condition de mort vivant je peux à nouveau marcher sous le soleil et je ne m'en priverai pas. Néanmoins, attends-toi à m'avoir dans les jambes encore un moment.

Puis il fit le tour pour ramasser la bouteille d'huile et nettoyer les dégâts.

-Quand te rendras-tu à la maison de retraite ?

-C-ce soir. Bégaya Raphaël qui effleura une blessure au poignet. Dans une heure tout au plus..

-Je t'aiderai.

Le jeune vampire ne se rendit même pas compte du tourment émotionnel qu'il provoqua chez son aîné. _Je ne sais plus quoi faire.._

-Pardonne-moi je dois passer un coup de téléphone.

-Hein ? Mais ne t'excuse pas.. Fit Simon un peu confus en voyant Raphaël se réfugier dans le salon. Il sortit son portable et composa rapidement un numéro de téléphone qu'il effaça aussitôt. La Terre sembla tourner de plus en plus vite et sa tête lui faisait étrangement mal. Il composa à nouveau le numéro mais ne parvint pas à appuyer sur la touche d'appel. Ses mains tremblaient, il toucha encore sa blessure au poignet qu'il griffa au point de se faire saigner.

-Pourquoi cela doit-il être si dur .. ? Se plaignit-il dans un las soupir. Karl !

L'interpellé se montra et demanda en quoi il pouvait se rendre utile.

-Je vais me rendre au _Dumort_.. Reste avec Simon, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Bien monsieur.

Le garde du corps examina les goûtes de sang s'écouler du poignet de son chef et ses yeux se mirent à luire avec appétit. Posant un genoux à terre, il s'empara du membre et huma le parfum que dégager le liquide chaud. Alors que ses crocs claquèrent contre sa lèvres inférieures une étrange pression manqua l'étouffer alors qu'il ne lui était plus nécessaire de respirer. Lui comme Raphaël se dressèrent et toisèrent -d'un air angoissé pour l'un et étonné pour l'autre- Simon qui se tenait contre le chambranle de l'arche. Ses pupilles s'étaient élargies et les iris brillèrent avec tant d'intensité qu'on put avoir l'impression que ses cils prendraient feu. Raphaël le voyait, cela commençait. Simon changeait sans s'en rendre compte, il devenait bien plus féroce qu'avant et surtout il ressemblait plus que jamais à un enfant de la nuit.

Karl s'en alla s'en demander son reste, cette pression semblait le tuer. Quant à Raphaël ce fut sans grand étonnement qu'il vit son cadet s'approcher de lui pour lécher son poignet.

-Je dois me rendre au _Dumort_.

Simon ne répondit pas.

-On ira voir ma sœur ensuite.

Il sentit les canines se planter sans délicatesse dans sa chair.

-D'ici là je te prierai de te calmer.

Les yeux clos, Simon dégusta son repas tout en maintenant d'une main la taille de son aîné qui faisait bien une tête de moins que lui. Rare étaient les fois pour lui de se sentir si grand..si dominant. Et il n'aurait jamais cru en être capable avec Raphaël. Ce qui ne changea guère en revanche, fut ce lourd sentiment de regret à chaque fois qu'il buvait du sang. Et il eut l'impression que ce regret était d'autant plus grand lorsqu'il s'agissait de celui de Raphaël. Il ne put se mentir plus longtemps à lui-même et avoua enfin être certainement épris de lui. Mais il ressentait une différence entre ce qu'il éprouvait pour Raphaël et l'amour qu'il portait à Clary.. _Pourquoi ?_

 **Alec**

J'eus pensé que nous aurions un quelconque instant de répit après la cérémonie de deuil mais il n'en fut rien. Imogène Hérondale se présenta à moi en me stipulant que c'était à mon tour d'être interrogé. Alors qu'elle se mettait en marche vers l'office je refusai d'exécuter son ordre.

-Nous pouvons remettre cela à plus tard je crois.

-Vous croyez ? Répéta t-elle en revenant sur ses pas. Vous n'avez nullement besoin de croire mais de faire ce que je vous demande, Monsieur Lightwood. (Elle posa un regard vers Aldertree qui était à l'écart avec ma mère) Surtout après ce que j'ai appris à votre compte. Mademoiselle Morgenstern et Jace Lightwood sont restés bien trop silencieux pour que j'obtienne satisfaction et surtout j'attends de vous une coopération dénuée de croyances futiles !

A mon tour, je toisai Aldertree qui ne semblait plus à même de me faire face. Quant à ma mère, je ne la connus jamais aussi pâle qu'aujourd'hui. Ne pouvant que capituler, je suivis l'inquisitrice jusqu'au bureau normalement destiné au directeur de l'institut. Je croisai Jace et Clary qui me lancèrent un regard inquiet. Je n'aimai pas cela. Mon frère demanda à venir avec nous mais Imogène refusa catégoriquement la présence d'autrui. Elle me fit entrer et les gardes du corps sans cesse autour d'elle refermèrent la porte derrière nous et attendirent à l'extérieur de l'office.

-Qui aurait cru qu'un Lightwood fasse autant parler de lui en si peu de temps.

-De quoi s'agit-il ? Demandai-je en feignant l'ignorance.

-C'est à vous de me le dire.

-Dites moi d'abord ce que vous savez et je vous direz ce qui est vrai.

L'inquisitrice me lança un regard assassin. Bien sûr, je restai calme et aussi respectueux que possible, mais mon manque de soumission devait lui déplaire. Connaissant le caractère enflammé de Clary, je doute qu'elle plut à Imogène.

Réajustant la veste de son tailleur, elle prit place derrière le bureau et s'assit sur le siège.

-Les derniers événements n'ont pas été en votre faveur, j'espère que vous en êtes remis. On m'a retransmis que votre état était assez critique lorsque l'on vous a retrouvé dans cet entrepôt.

-Je m'en remets.

-Vous n'auriez pas besoin de vous en remettre si le sorcier qui vous accompagniez lorsque vous affrontiez le Griffon sans en avoir reçu l'ordre, ne vous avez pas enfermé.

Je passai outre le fait qu'elle ignorait de le nommer par son nom et je pris la défense de Magnus.

-Il ne cherchait qu'à me pro-

-Peu importe ce qu'il cherchait à faire, il n'aurait pas dû et c'est un fait. Mieux encore, j'entendrai sa version des faits lorsque cela sera son tour d'être interrogé.

-L'interroger ? Mais pourquoi, c'est ridicule.

-Ce n'est pas à vous d'en juger, Monsieur Lightwood.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je pris sur moi une fois encore pour ne pas me montrer trop présomptueux.

-Me reprochez-vous d'avoir voulu tuer le Griffon ?

-Aucun reproche ne vous a été fait pour le moment. Gardez bien cela en mémoire.. Prévint-elle. En revanche, n'avez-vous pas jugé utile de nous informer des changements que vous subissiez ?

Je bloquai ma respiration, me sentant trop nerveux pour ouvrit la bouche ou relâcher la pression dans mes poumons.

-Comment cela ?

-Est-il vrai que vous maîtrisez votre aura, Monsieur Lightwood ? Si c'est le cas sachez d'emblée que nous serions intéressés d'en apprendre plus sur vos nouvelles capacités.

-Je ne suis pas le premier à savoir maîtriser mon aura. Des études ont déjà été faites sur cela.

-Justement, il reste encore beaucoup à savoir. Nous avons certes de nouvelles études à portée de main depuis l'apparition des nouveaux dons comme ceux de la fille de Valentin.

-Clary. L'interrompis-je sans demi-mesure. Se pinçant les lèvres, Imogène reprit.

-Nous avons également appris que votre petit frère, Jace a également subi des injections de sang angélique. Nous attendons de voir ce qu'il en ressortira mais quand à votre habilité à manier l'aura nous aurions besoin que vous retourniez à Idris pour que le Conseil puisse-je juger par lui-même ce qu'il fera de vous.

-Comment ça..je n'ai jamais fait aucune demande pour aller à Idris.

-Je la ferais le moment venu.

-Mais j-

-Cela sera sans équivoque, Monsieur Lightwood. Si le Conseil juge nécessaire votre présence à Idris alors vous n'aurez pas le choix.

-Tout cela parce que je maîtrise mon aura, mais enfin c-

Le lourd regard de l'inquisitrice me fit comprendre qu'elle n'avait certainement pas fini de s'exprimer.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que cela serait uniquement pour cela. (Elle se leva et fit entrer ses gardes du corps) Veuillez amener Maryse Lightwood et Victor Aldertree ici.

Ils partirent tous les deux après avoir acquiescé d'un hochement de tête très solennel.

-Il a été très troublant pour l'Enclave d'apprendre qu'un ange avait été emprisonné par Valentin pendant vingt longues et terribles années. Mais ils le seront d'autant plus s'ils apprennent qu'un Archange a cherché à entrer en contact avec vous et croyez moi Alicante deviendra votre lieu de séjour définitif si ce que l'on m'a rapporté est vrai.

Cette fois-ci, je dus serrer les poings afin de contenir les tremblements qui parsemaient mon corps. _Magnus.._ Lorsque ma mère et Aldertree se présentèrent enfin, l'inquisitrice leur demanda à nouveau de dire ce qu'ils lui avaient partagé.

-Lorsque vous m'avez contacté pour me signaler la disparition de Jocelyne Faichild, nous avons aussitôt pris des dispositions et un agent des forces armées a récupéré l'épée mortelle que nous avons envoyé à la Citadelle pour qu'elle puisse être examiné par les Sœurs de Fer.

Mon regard se balança entre ma mère, Aldertree et Imogène d'un air tout à fait abasourdi.

-Vous jugez bon de récupérer l'Épée mais pas de nous venir en aide ?! M'outrais-je.

-La priorité était de récupérer l'Épée et non de se la faire voler. Pesta t-elle en foudroyant du regard Victor qui s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais se ravisa bien vite. De toute évidence, on ne me disait pas tout.

-Mais lorsque je l'ai interrogé pour savoir si toute la raffinerie avait été évacuée j'ai été surprise d'entendre que vous étiez resté là-bas avec le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et un autre homme dont l'identité m'a été révélée en interrogeant votre mère et Monsieur Aldertree.

Me pinçant les lèvres et fermant les yeux, je sentis une lourde exaspération faire tomber mes épaules. Ma mère daigna enfin parler.

-Nous avons dû lui parler de Michaël. Crois-moi, si j'avais pu faire autrement je l'aurai fait, Alec.

-Mais cela aurait pu vous causer de graves ennuis, Maryse.

-J'ai bien l'impression qu'avoir parlé m'en causera de plus importants encore.

Imogène fronça les sourcils à l'encontre de ma mère puis laissa Aldertree s'exprimer.

-Alec, nous avons besoin de ta version des faits.

-Pourquoi donc ? Vous semblez tous déjà bien informés..

-Est-il vrai qu'un archange dort en votre sein, Monsieur Lightwood ?

Fixant d'un air durement évasif le mur derrière l'inquisitrice, je persistai à garder le silence. Gabriel m'avait demandé de rester le plus discret possible, il semblerait que je n'en sois plus capable.

-Bien. Déclara Imogène en reprenant place derrière son bureau. Faites amener le sorcier qui vous a partagé sa mémoire quant à vous il ne vous sera plus autorisé de quitter l'institut le temps que nous n'aurons pas éclairci cette affaire. Et il vous sera impossible de vous rendre chez votre..(elle chercha dédaigneusement ses mots) ..ami tant que nous ne jugerons plus utile de vous en éloigner.

-Sauf votre respect vous n'avez nullement les droits nécessaires pour imposer de telles restrictions. Seul le Conseil en a le droit et vous ne faites par parti du Conseil.

Sec voire tranchant, je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mon venin.

-Dans ce cas je suis sûr qu'un séjour dans les cellules d'Alicante plaira à ce sorcier pour atteinte à la sécurité d'un chasseur d'ombre.

-Mais il n'a jamais-, commençai-je en m'emportant mais elle me coupa.

-Je suis en droit de déposer une plainte contre cet individu après ce qu'il a fait. Cela reste un crime que l'Enclave se ferait une joie de réparer. Je détiens le droit mais je ne l'applique pas car je sais qu'il a également porté main forte pour récupérer l'épée et c'est uniquement pour cela que je m'abstins d'envoyer cette plainte. Alors ne tentez plus de me rappeler les droits et les devoirs de ma fonction, Monsieur Lightwood. S'étrangla presque l'inquisitrice à me dire.

Bien vite, nous fûmes chassés de l'office après qu'elle prévint Aldertree que ses fonctions lui avait été retirées et qu'il retournerait à Alicante demain à la première heure, avec une sanction disciplinaire sur le dos. Ma mère tenta de me retenir, mais je traçai furieusement jusqu'à ma chambre. En claquant la porte d'un geste bien trop brusque je réveillai la blessure à mon abdomen, entourée d'un bandage que m'avait fait Magnus avant notre départ au restaurant.

-Je dois à tout prix lui parler.. Pestai-je en me déshabillant. J'enfilai une tenue plus adéquat pour le sport et remplaça mes bottes par des bandages musculaires que je serrai autour de mes pieds et mes chevilles.

 _Ce n'est pas de sa faute.._ Me dis-je en sachant pertinemment que mon amant s'en voudrait encore et toujours pour ce qu'il s'était passé. _Comment s'est passé sa rencontre avec son ami ? A t-il pu voir Eliott ?_ Je me fichai bien de notre querelle tout ce que je souhaitai, c'était de le voir, de lui parler et de le rassurer.

En arrivant dans la salle d'entraînement, toute cette contrariété accumulée dans la journée se bloqua dans mes poings qui s'écrasèrent contre le mannequin en bois _wing chun._ Contre chaque coup que je donnai, le mannequin tournai et je devais autant esquiver les barreaux en bois qu'y répondre. Mon corps tournait au même rythme que le rondin de bois centrale, j'enchaînai avec mes jambes et mes genoux, donnant des coup de pieds voltiges et bloquai avec les paumes de main les plus longues barres afin qu'elles ne cognent pas mon visage. Mon esprit resta fermé un long moment, je n'écoutai que ma respiration saccadée et les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Mon corps était en nage, mon marcel gris collait à ma peau. Mes muscles se gonflaient et mes veines ressortaient sous ma peau. Je remarquai tout juste mon aura émaner et entourer chacun des membres que j'utilisai comme arme ou bouclier. Des picotements dans mon dos me firent grimacer et un coup de pied plus violent que les précédents brisa un barreau dont l'autre bout s'envola et alla s'écraser dans un coin de la salle.

-Il ne te reste plus qu'à prendre une vraie personne pour adversaire. Entendis-je derrière moi. Me toisant moqueusement, Jace s'approchait tandis que je reprenais mon souffle. Ne sachant que dire, je le laissai ranger le mannequin inutilisable désormais puis retirer ses bottes.

-Jocelyne aussi s'entraîne pieds nus et je vois que ça donne du punch ! Autant que j'essaie.

-Plus à l'aise..baragouinai-je. C'est tout..

-On se fait un round ?

-Pourquoi ? T'es contrarié toi aussi. Dis-je en prenant une gorgée d'eau dans ma gourde.

-Histoire que je te remette à ta place, _parabataï_ insolent. (il marqua une pause et se frotta le bout du nez) Et puis je suis moi aussi contrarié, je l'avoue. Après tout je viens d'apprendre qu'on risquait de t'expédier à Idris et si cela se fait ce sera sûrement en tant que simple chasseur d'ombre et plus en _parabataï_.

J'abaissai ma gourde et le jaugeai du regard en silence.

-Alors ouais, je suis contrarié.

J'abandonnai ma gourde et me plaça en face de lui, les bras le long de mon corps.

-Et ta garde ? Tu veux te moquer de moi, c'est ça ? Pesta t-il.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que t'avais du sang d'ange ce matin ?

Grimaçant avec une pointe de raillerie, Jace se rua sur moi la tête la première et me plaqua au sol. Mes plaies me firent mal mais je m'en moquai. L'un comme l'autre, nous avions besoin d'extérioriser certains ressentiments.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu n'étais pas très prompt à la conversation.. Il voulut m'asséner un coup mais je le bloquai avec mes avants bras.

-Te voir si éloquent m'a perturbé, vois-tu ! Utilisant mes pieds joints, je le poussai loin de moi en le frappant à l'abdomen. Je me relevai d'un bond et attrapai son bras que je lui tordis dans le dos.

-Ah- ! Putain..gémit-il en serrant les dents. Mais il contre-attaqua en me refaisant chuter après m'avoir crocheter les jambes avec son pied droit. Plaqué face contre terre, il s'assit sur mes reins et croisa mes bras dans mon dos.

-C'est vrai..je le sang d'Ithuriel tout comme Clary mais moi, je n'ai absolument aucun don ! Si ce n'est d'être beau comme un Ange, ça !

Je souris avec dédain et agrippai son cou avec mes chevilles.

-Merde, j'avais oublié que t'étais souple ! Râla t-il d'une voix étouffée par mon étreinte. Je tournai la situation en ma faveur en nous faisant tourner. Dos plaqué au sol, je m'assis en tailleur sur son ventre tout en passant ses bras dans le plis de mes genoux.

-Tu dois bien avoir un truc, je sais pas réfléchi pour une fois dans ta vie !

-Alors ça c'est bas..

Mon frère écarta ses jambes qu'il ramena contre mes flancs en les serrant de toutes ses forces. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait pas à me faire basculer, il préféra enrouler ma taille avec ses jambes et usa de ses cuisses pour me faire rouler sous lui. L'arrière de ma tête heurta plutôt violemment le sol.

-Je peux pas créer des nouvelles runes, ça j'en suis sûr !

-T'as toujours été peu talentueux en dessin de toutes façons.. ! Réussis-je à dire malgré son bras qui écrasait ma gorge.

Il appuya plus fort encore mais je parvins à le repousser en dégageant mes bras et lui portant une coup au torse. Jace toussa à cause du choc puis tenta de dire entre deux spasmes.

-T-Tu pourrais m'apprendre ?

-A te battre ? Je veux bien t'as besoin de leçons supplémentaires je crois.

-Haha ! Parle pour toi ! Rit-il en se remettant en garde. Cette fois-ci je l'imitai. Je parlai de maîtriser l'aura.

-Alors que t'as le sang d'Ithuriel en toi ? Pas question, chacun son truc !

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais radin..

Nous continuâmes à nous battre ainsi pendant de longues minutes et peut-être plus pour essayer d'impressionner Jace que pour me défendre, j'usai de mon aura pour bloquer certains coups et en donner en retour. Mais notre échange explosif fut interrompu par l'inquisitrice qui nous regardait depuis l'ouverture de la salle. Jace se maintint droit comme un « i » tandis quand je lui tournai le dos afin de récupérer ma gourde et me désaltérer. Imogène m'avait suffisamment agacé ainsi pour que ce je montre plus longtemps pompeux avec elle.

-Vous daignez enfin nous montrer de quoi vous êtes capable, Monsieur Lightwood.

N'étant pas vraiment à même de supporter ni la vue de cette femme ni le son de sa voix, je pris ma serviette, m'épongeai le front et commençai à partir. Je vis mon frère adoptif tenter de me retenir mais je ne désirai pas rester.

-J'ai contacté votre ami, il sera interrogé dès son arrivée.

-Jace est mon ami est il est déjà là. Fis-je en la défiant du regard.

-Vous voyez très bien de qui je parle.

-Justement non, Madame l'inquisitrice.

Elle me jaugea sérieusement et je pus voir sa mâchoire se crisper.

-Je parle bien sûr de ce sorcier que vous semblez tant apprécier.

\- « Ce sorcier ».. répétai-je railleur. Vous êtes un bel exemple de tolérance, cela vous écorcherait-il la langue de l'appeler par son nom ? Monsieur Bane serait plus que suffisant, je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il ne demanderait rien de plus. Mais non, cela serait le considérer comme votre égale mais ça c'est bien trop vous demander.

-Alec.. m'appela doucement Jace.

-Non Jace, elle n'est _que_ l'inquisitrice.

Imogène regarda droit devant elle tout en levant le menton, en évitant soigneusement et mon regard et de me répondre. Son air suffisant m'exacerbait.

-Avant que vous ne partiez sachez que Frère Zachariah vous attend dans l'office. Je suis au courant pour votre lien et c'est de votre devoir à vous deux de régler cela. J'ai aussi appris que vous aviez pris des risques pour retrouver Jace, Monsieur Lightwood, en utilisant une pierre d'Adamas. Ceci n'est pas interdit mais vous auriez pu y laisser la vie. Est-ce cela qui a rendu votre lien si..faible ?

-Sûrement pas. Intervint Jace d'un ton si froid que je ne pus m'empêcher de poser des yeux étonnés sur lui. Il me soutint avec reconnaissance et reprit : Je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas cela qui a perturbé le lien au contraire, après cela nous avons été plus soudés que jamais. C'est moi qui ai bien failli tuer mon propre frère, alors ne le blâmez pas pour ce qu'il a fait.

Elle pouffa hautainement.

-Bien, ce sont vos affaires après tout. Restez ici je vais faire venir le Frère. Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla.

Lorsque Jace vint se tenir à côté de moi, se fut à mon tour de me sentir reconnaissant et surtout fier de lui. Alors, je me souvins des paroles de Gabriel lorsque nous étions au bord de la rivière. J'avais une importance dans notre lien. Mon âme lui appartenait autant que la sienne m'appartenait. Mais nous nous devions de nous protéger et je sus le faire jusqu'ici. Tout comme lui..

Nous n'avions jamais cessé de nous soutenir, encore aujourd'hui il n'hésita pas à faire valoir ma valeur et j'étais plus que prêt à faire briller la sienne. Tendant la main, j'attendis de Jace qu'il m'empoigne solennellement comme nous avions l'habitude de le faire. Et sans échanger le moindre mot il me comprit alors que notre lien n'était plus en état de faire entendre la moindre pensée à l'autre. Empoignant mon avant bras, je fis de même en enserrant le sien et je sentis mon cœur s'alléger et au vue de son sourire serein il en fut de même pour lui. Avec ou sans lien, nous nous comprenions. Nous communiquions. Nous nous soutenions. Et tout cela parce que c'était nous..

 **Isabelle**

Beaucoup restaient dans leur chambre, cachant leurs larmes qu'ils versaient pour leurs camarades et membres de la famille tombés au combat. Un chasseur d'ombre avait vu sa fiancée mourir sous les coups des sbires de Valentin. Ses runes le protégeaient peut-être mais son esprit semblait trop ébranlé pour le moment. Toujours en robe blanche, la couleur de deuil pour les Nephilim, j'errai seule dans les couloirs en m'assurant que personne ne manquait de rien. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comme si je n'était pas affectée, mais nous étions préparés à subir des pertes surtout en temps de guerre. Néanmoins, il m'était fort difficile d'ignorer les tourments qui pesaient sur les épaules de mon frère, Alec. Je tenais à en discuter avec ma mère afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Pourquoi avaient-ils, ma mère et Aldertree, osé délivrer le secret de mon frère ? Ce n'était pas le leur, mais le sien.

Je passai dans ma chambre et récupérai mon téléphone. Je remarquai qu'un message était en attente.

-Magnus ! M'écriai-je, en me rendant compte que je ne l'avais pas contacté de la soirée. _Il doit être mort d'inquiétude.._

Mais en ouvrant le message, ce fut à mon tour de m'inquiéter. « Ton frère sait-il que je suis convoqué à l'institut ? »

-Moi je l'ignorai..

Sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, je me ruai hors de ma chambre à la recherche de ma mère. Heureusement, je la croisai dans les couloirs et elle semblait vouloir se rendre à la bibliothèque.

-Pourquoi Magnus doit-il venir ici ?

Je dus la surprendre, car ses épaules tressautèrent tandis qu'elle ne fit qu'un tour sur elle même pour me faire face. L'air perplexe, elle me demanda :

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Magnus vient de m'envoyer un message. Alors ? Qu'est-ce que l'inquisitrice attend de lui ?

-Cela ne te concerne pas Isabelle, nous ne devons pas nous en mêler.

-Pourtant, après avoir dévoilé le secret de mon frère je pensai que tu étais prompte à te mêler de tout.

Je la vis fermer les yeux d'un air las et les cernes sous ses yeux m'indiquaient qu'elle était épuisée. Quand bien même, je n'étais pas prête à passer à côté de cette affaire. Plus maintenant..

-Je n'avais plus le choix. L'agent envoyé par l'inquisitrice a vu Michaël auprès du corps d'Ithuriel. Que voulais-tu que je fasse, bon sang ?!

-Laisser Alec s'en charger. C'était à lui de décider d'en parler ou non. Dire qui était Michaël est une chose mais avoir révélé qu'Alec était l'hôte d'un Archange en est une autre ! Je sais que Jace lui a également parlé de sa capacité à maîtriser l'aura et rien que pour ça mon frère va être dans le collimateur des Forces armées, ils vont vouloir le recruter. (Je soupirai en secouant la tête) Et l'Ange sait qu'il n'aura pas le choix..

-Est-ce un mal de faire parti des Forces ? Ton père en est à la tête je te signale !

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que souhaite Alec ! Depuis des années, on lui fait croire qu'il sera à la tête de l'institut de New-York et pour le moment rien ne se passe comme prévu. Malgré tout il avait réussi à vivre en suivant ses propres choix mais depuis quelques semaines il en voit de toutes les couleurs ! Un esprit étranger le possède, il souffre de profondes blessures et son lien _parabataï_ est en train de mourir ! Est-ce que part moment papa et toi pensez à lui ?

Pantelante, je sentais une tension m'échauffer et cela ne redescendait pas. La gorge serrée, je repris d'une voix brisée.

-Est-ce que vous pensez à nous ?

-Nous ne faisons que cela.. Murmura ma mère.

-Izzy.

Tournant hâtivement la tête je vis Jace et Alec se tenir côte à côte, en sueur et avec quelques bleus. Aussitôt, ils me sourirent et je me jetai dans les bras d'Alec tandis que Jace posa une main affectueuse sur ma tête.

-Aller, n'accable pas maman s'il te plaît.

-Je dis ce que je pense, mais encore une fois cela va la décevoir d'apprendre que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce qu'elle a fait.

-Isabelle..m'appela doucement notre mère. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je regrette que les choses aient dû tourner ainsi.

Alec resta muet et se contenta de me rendre mon étreinte. Je sentis une vaporeuse chaleur m'envelopper. C'était agréable mais je fus surprise de voir une poudreuse lumière entourer mon frère aîné. Je posai un regard curieux sur lui et il me sourit gentiment. _C'est son aura.. ?_ Jace le toisa du coin de l'œil et caressa sa rune sous son t-shirt. Sa triste mine m'inquiéta mais je préférai ne pas le questionner pour le moment.

Soudain, mon frère s'éloigna de moi et s'excusa auprès de nous.

-Je suis fatigué, je retourne dans ma chambre.

Ma mère voulut le retenir mais Jace l'en empêcha.

-Pas maintenant.. Cela ne s'est pas bien passé avec le Frère silencieux en plus de ce qui a été dit dans l'office. Mieux vaut le laisser respirer un moment. (il amorça un geste de la main afin de signaler qu'il repartait) Je vais voir comment va Clary. L'inquisitrice n'a pas été tendre non plus avec elle et c'est la première fois qu'elle la rencontrait alors..

 _C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas assisté à mon procès.._ Me souvins-je en baissant les yeux.

Secouant la tête d'un air tracassé, Jace nous abandonna comme Alec qui avait rejoint sa chambre.

-Je crois que je vais faire comme eux et partir me coucher. Dis-je mais ma mère me retint par le bras avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

-Si j'avais la possibilité de réparer mes erreurs, crois-moi chérie je le ferai.

N'ajoutant rien, je hochai simplement la tête puis esquissai un sourire en coin. Ma mère m'adressa un regard insistant, comme si elle désirait ajouter quelque chose mais aucune autre parole ne sortit. Elle s'enferma dans la bibliothèque et je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour regagner ma chambre. Cependant, en tournant à l'angle j'aperçus Magnus qui se rendait sûrement dans l'office où il était attendu. Sans aucune once d'hésitation, je me mis en courir dans le long corridor où longeaient nos chambres et j'entrai sans frapper dans celle de mon frère.

-Alec ! Je serai toi je guetterai ce qu-..oups.

-Sort ! Me hurla t-il alors qu'il quittait sa salle de bain en tenue d'Adam.

Je fis demi-tour puis me stoppai.

-Je peux pas, il faut qu'on parle Alec. Mais je ne regarde pas, promis ! Dis-je en restant bien face à la porte.

-T'es incroyable.. Soupira t-il. Je l'entendis marcher dans la pièce et ouvrir sa penderie. Le grincement de la porte était similaire dans toute les chambres. De quoi veux-tu parler ? Me demanda t-il. Des froissement de tissus me signalèrent qu'il s'habillait.

-Que s'est-il passé dans l'office ? De quoi avez-vous parlé exactement avec l'inquisitrice ?

-Isabelle, s'il te plaît ne-

-Ne quoi ? Alec, j'en ai assez d'être mise sur le banc ! Tu deviens de plus en plus secret et..(je soupirai en me retournant tant pis s'il n'était habillé) Je peux comprendre que tu aies une vie mais..

Marquant une pause, je triturai mes doigts en n'étant plus certaine de vouloir poursuivre la conversation. Ne portant qu'un large t-shirt qui retombait sur ses épaules et un boxer, Alec vint s'allonger sur son lit et me tira contre lui. Je sentais son torse contre mon dos et son bras enrouler les miens autour de mon ventre.

-Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix étouffée dans mes cheveux.

-Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a appris à dire alors je ne sais pas comment faire. Avouai-je en câlinant ses bras du bout des doigts. Mais Alec attrapa ma main et diffusa son aura tout autour.

-Si tu étais une rune Isabelle..(il fit bouger mes doigts au dessus de l'intérieur de mon poignet) Je suis certain que tu serais _Agape_.

-La rune de l'amour universel ? Ne me fait pas rire, elle est bien trop pure pour moi.. Murmurai-je d'une voix morne en examinant la rune qui luisait sur ma peau. Étrangement, cela me réchauffa le cœur et j'en ignorai les raisons.

-Pourtant tu aimes les autres en espérant surtout qu'ils se portent bien. Tu râles ça, oui..mais te plaindre ? Izzy, je ne t'ai jamais vu t'apitoyer sur ton sort mais toujours sur celui des autres.

-Je ne le fais pas parce que j'ai toujours eu quelqu'un pour me soutenir avant même de demander quoi que ce soit. Je suis contente, car cette personne me voit de moins en moins comme une petite fille inoffensive et accepte plus facilement mon aide.

-Hé bien, cette personne doit être dotée d'une grande intelligence.

-Non, ris-je, non c'est un crétin !

-Ça va oui ? S'agaça t-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Nos rires s'entremêlèrent puis, je lui murmurai que Magnus était arrivé.

-Tu devrais aller voir ce qui se dit.

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à le voir, Izzy.

-Et alors ? Tu comptes la laisser faire ?

-Si elle ne menaçait pas de porter plainte contre lui..

Me relevant sur les coudes, je tournai la tête par dessus mon épaule afin de le regarder d'un air que je savais plus qu'outré.

-Normalement le rôle d'inquisiteur et un fardeau mais je vois que Madame Hérondale prend son pied !

-J'ai dû lui couper un fort orgasme en restant muet.

Je ris malgré moi, il était bien rare d'entendre mon frère aîné parler ainsi. La fatigue emplie par l'agacement ne devait pas arranger son humeur.

-S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'office. Que je ne me retrouve pas seule du jour au lendemain sans comprendre pourquoi..

Enfin, Alec opina et me partagea toute la conversation. Et je fus à moitié surprise du résultat.

-Alors ils ne vont pas t'envoyer à Alicante uniquement pour ta nouvelle aptitude à maîtriser l'aura, ils veulent également te garder sous le coude puisque tu es l'hôte d'un archange..

-Rien n'a été encore décidé. Imogène attend d'en apprendre un peu plus à ce sujet avant d'alerter le Conseil et L'Enclave.

-Si seulement un autre événement pouvait venir contrebalancer la situation actuelle.. Soupirai-je en me rallongeant sur le dos, les bras en étoile dont un sur le torse d'Alec. Je le sentis jouer avec mes doigts vernis. Il se contracta soudainement.

-Isabelle essaie de retenir Magnus quand il sortira de l'office !

Mon frère chuta du lit tant il se précipita pour en descendre. Il tira de sa penderie un jean serré délavé qu'il enfila sans prendre le temps de boucler une ceinture autour. Une fois chaussé, il mit son gilet noir sur ses épaules et détala à toute allure hors de sa chambre. j'eus du mal et à le suivre et à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'avais une mission !

 **Alec**

Je me traitai intérieurement d'idiot et j'étais même prêt à me gifler si je ne devais tant me presser à sortir. _Raphaël !_ Je bousculai deux personnes au passage et m'excusai hâtivement sans prendre le temps de m'arrêter. Je poussai les battants de la porte d'entée et tournai sur moi-même en le cherchant du regard. La neige tombait en abondance et brillait sous l'éclat du croissant de lune. Je ne sus dire pourquoi mais sa lumière me fit du bien. Néanmoins, je ne trouvai pas l'Archange Raphaël et ce fut ce qui m'inquiétait le plus. Grelottant, de la vapeur s'échappait d'entre mes lèvres tant il faisait froid. Je croisai les pans de mon gilet autour de moi tout en enroulant mon corps avec mes bras. Arrivée derrière le mur qui abritait le dortoir de l'institut, je m'arrêtai sous la fenêtre de ma chambre et me souvint de la dernière fois où je trouvai Michaël à m'attendre ici. J'espérai le revoir bientôt afin de réchauffer le cœur de Gabriel.

Alors que je traînai les bottes dans la neige qui commençait à former une couche épaisse sur le sol, je levai le nez en apercevant une silhouette se tenir le dos légèrement voûtée contre le mur de la Cathédrale.

Raphaël semblait m'avoir repéré depuis un moment, car il me souriait malicieusement en me regardant du coin de l'œil. Cette fois-ci, son sourire ne semblait rien cacher de bien désagréable et je me surpris à sourire à mon tour.

-Vous ressembleriez presque à un chasseur d'ombre vous savez.

-Mais j'en suis un. Enfin, pas indéfiniment mais aujourd'hui j'en suis un.

Enfin à sa hauteur, je levai le nez afin de plonger mon regard dans le sien et je m'excusai platement pour l'avoir..

-..pour m'avoir oublié ?

-Pardon.

Je détournai le regard, le sien était assez perturbant à soutenir. Peut-être était-ce parce que je n'avais rarement eu affaire à des yeux vairons ?

-La cérémonie est terminée depuis des heures. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te retenir si longtemps ?

-Des problèmes, pour changer.. Dis-je en m'adossant à ses côtés contre les pierres.

-Dois-je intervenir ?

-Vous allez pouvoir faire votre entrée. Mais essayez d'être moins violent qu'hier.

-Promis. Ricana t-il.

Raphaël sortit un paquet de cigarettes et un briquet de ses poches bien que je le soupçonnai de les avoir fait apparaître à l'instant. Cela ne m'étonna qu'à moitié, à dire vrai j'eus beau ne pas aimer les stéréotypes, il avait la tête d'un fumeur.

-Les anges fument ?

-Sous nos formes terrestres nous ne sommes plus vraiment des anges, vois-tu. Alors ce que je fais sous cette forme et ce que je fais sous ma forme céleste est assez différente.

-Je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Michaël qui était capable de venir comme bon lui semblait sur Terre.

Une partie de son visage fut éclairée par la flamme de son briquet tandis que ses paupières, son front et le creux de ses joues furent plus ombrés qu'auparavant.

-Michaël l'ignore, mais il y a eu quelques changements pendant son absence. M'avoua t-il après avoir recraché une volute de fumée.

Même si j'avais encore beaucoup de questions en tête je pouvais très bien garder cela pour plus tard. Me souvenant de l'urgence de la situation, je me pinçai les lèvres et dis.

-Comment comptes-tu intégrer cet institut sans que personne ne trouve cela suspect ? Après tout, tu n'as pas de réelle identité ici.

-J'en fais mon affaire. Mais j'ai l'impression que je devrai encore patienter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Les murs ont des oreilles chez vous, mais pour moi ils parlent... Et j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais mêlé à un vilain chantage, je me trompe ?

Son air désinvolte pouvait dévoiler un certain détachement et pourtant le fait qu'il ne me regarde pas dans les yeux m'incitait à penser qu'il désirait surtout voiler son intérêt envers tout ça. Sans trop vraiment faire le rapprochement, je me souvenais avec tendresse cette fameuse nuit que je passai à boire des cocktails atroces avec Magnus, alors que celui-ci flirtait ouvertement avec moi. Il s'était montré si..

-..évasif.

-Hn ?

Me sentant rougir, je tournai la tête mais cela fut idiot puisqu'il faisait nuit. _Toujours ce méfier avec ces anges.._

-Non rien.. Mais c'est la vérité oui.

-Et tu veux y aller ?

-Vous savez, ce que je veux dans cette histoire n'a pas d'importance.

-Détrompe-toi. Déclara t-il en tournant son visage à mi-profil. Son œil doré scintilla sous le clair de lune et le brun me parut inexistant, comme si son orbite était vide tant l'ombre de son visage voilait toute étincelle. Cela en a même beaucoup. Renchérit-il en prenant une nouvelle latte.

-J-Je ne comprends pas.. baragouinai-je. _Mais qu'ai-je donc ce soir ?_

-A t-elle déjà envoyé un message au Conseil ?

Ayant l'impression de revenir sur Terre, je clignai bêtement des yeux puis lui informai que non.

-Du moins pas après mon départ j'en suis presque certain. Mais actuellement je sais que mon petit ami est interrogé et j-je..

-Dis-lui tout. Vas-y, monte et rejoins-le et dis-lui tout.

-C-Comment ça tout ? Il y a tant à dire sur ce que je vais devenir ! Et tout est encore si flou !

-Justement. Rétorqua t-il en écrasant dans son poing ganté son mégot de cigarette qui disparu à la seconde près où il rouvrit la main. Apporte-lui ce flou et attends de voir ce qu'il se passera, je me présenterai le moment venu ne t'inquiète pas.

-Qu'essayez-vous de faire ?

-On m'a chargé de te protéger. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je peux t'affirmer, c'est que je peux créer autant de danger que je peux en déceler.

Mon regard trembla un moment, essayant de trouver un quelconque sens à ses paroles.

-Et tu as pu constater hier à quel point je peux me montrer désagréable.

N'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il me demandait, j'opinai et commençai à rebrousser chemin.

-Où passerez-vous la nuit ?

-La nature est mon abri. (il me lança un signe concis de la tête) Maintenant va.

L'esprit dans le brouillard, je rentrai à l'institut et me dirigeai vers l'office en espérant sincèrement que tout se passait bien pour Magnus. _Surtout..faites qu'il ne soit pas trop tard._ Mes bottes fracassèrent presque le plancher du couloir tant je me hâtai avec affolement. Isabelle se tenait devant la porte, les gardes n'étaient pas là et je m'en inquiétai.

-Alors ? Paniquai-je en essayant pourtant de rependre mon souffle.

-Les gardes viennent juste d'être appelés à l'intérieur, elle a dû user d'une rune de silence je ne sais pas ce qui a été dit !

-Tant pis..

Ouvrant la porte en usant mon aura, je brisai effectivement une rune de silence et surpris toute l'assemblée à l'intérieur de l'office. Les gardes maintenaient mon amant par les bras et l'inquisitrice se leva promptement de son siège.

-Monsieur Lightwood, j'espère que vous avez une excellente raison d'interrompre cette entrevue.

-Il n'y a rien eu de semblable ! Pesta mon amant qui se débattait avec acharnement.

Je voulus soutenir ses paroles, après tout ce que j'avais sous les yeux ne me donnait guère l'impression que la conversation qui eut lieu s'était bien répercutée dans les deux camps. Encore une fois, ce fut un dialogue à sens unique. Refermant la porte et surtout, peu certain de ce que j'allais faire, je me postai devant toutes les personnes réunies dans l'office. Je retirai alors ma veste et mon t-shirt afin de dévoiler mon torse.

-Alexander..ne fait pas ça. Ils vont t'emmener, je ne veux pas... !

-Tout ira bien. Lui assurai-je ou bien fusse t-il pour moi ?

-Qu'espérez-vous en faisant cela ? Questionna l'inquisitrice.

\- Vous donner satisfaction en apportant les réponses que vous attendez..Dis-je avant de me retourner.

-Par l'Ange..entendîmes-nous l'un des gardes soupirer.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ces marques dans votre dos ? Je perçus une pointe de stupéfaction dans la voix d'Imogène dont le claquement de talons m'informait qu'elle s'approchait de moi.

-Je vous l'ai dit. Ce sont les réponses que vous attendiez..

* * *

Magnus ne s'attendait pas à être finalement relâché. L'intervention d'Alec semblait avoir faire contre-balancer la situation en sa faveur, mais pour combien de temps ? L'inquisitrice l'avait mis en garde sur le fait que lui et Alec ne pourraient plus se voir pendant un temps. Ce qu'il ne comprit pas avant qu'elle ne lui ressorte de plein de fouet un geste qu'il regrettait encore d'avoir fait.

-Essaie de ne pas penser à ce qu'elle t'a dit. L'inquisitrice veut simplement obtenir ce qu'elle veut, et la bassesse et son meilleur atout. Dit le Nephilim qui raccompagnait son amant jusqu'à la sortie.

-C'est bon, Alec. Murmura Magnus en secouant la tête. Ne fais pas comme si personne ne m'en voulait.

En ouvrant la porte, Magnus descendit hâtivement les marches du perron mais son petit ami claqua la porte et courut pour le retenir.

-Hé, l'appela t-il doucement. Je te l'ai dit, tout ira bien.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? S'emporta presque le sorcier. Ça aussi tu l'as vu en rêve ?

-Je sais que ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moment de ta journée, mais je n'y suis pour rien ! Fit remarquer Alec qui se sentis un tantinet offensé par la véhémence de Magnus. Ce dernier s'insulta intérieurement puis s'excusa.

-On se chiffonne toute la mâtinée, on ne s'est pas vu de la journée et le soir c'est juste une réédition du matin. Soupira t-il.

Regardant autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, Alec glissa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et l'attira contre lui.

-Pas besoin de voir l'avenir pour savoir qu'il y aura d'autres éditions de nos disputes. Plaisanta t-il malgré la délicate situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient tous les deux. Magnus parvint à étirer un sourire mais il parut bien fade.

-J'étais mort de trouille lorsque j'ai su qu'ils voulaient te rapatrier à Idris.

-Rien n'est sûr. Alors n'y pense pas trop pour le moment..

-Tu me le dirais si tu t'en allais ?

Alec tressaillit au timbre de voix si peu assuré de son amant. Plongeant ses yeux bleus dans ceux mordorés de Magnus, le demi-ange tenta de voir au travers et lire ses pensées. Mais il ne vit que du doute.

-Je ne veux pas attendre des jours et me rendre compte que je suis à nouveau seul..

-Magnus.. (il lova son front au creux de son cou) Cela n'arrivera plus. Dit-il. Le sorcier se raidit mais ne le contredit pas. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas dit cela au hasard. Même s'il ne parlait pas beaucoup de lui à Alec, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas ses ressentis.

Alec sut qu'il ne devait pas, pourtant il se réjouissait de pouvoir déceler un peu mieux son amant malgré la solide carapace qu'il s'était construit au fil des siècles.. _Je te promets d'être patient_. Pensa Alec mais les mots ne franchirent pas ses lèvres. Les yeux clos, il savourait la chaleur du corps de son amant et se laissait bercer par les battements de son cœur.

-Au fait ! (Alec s'éloigna un peu et sourit à Magnus) J'ai été vraiment fier de toi aujourd'hui..

-Alec chéri. Jamais je n'aurai pu parler et te mettre en danger voyons. Lui rétorqua Magnus en prenant son visage en coupe mais Alec secoua la tête en réfutant ses paroles.

-Je ne parle pas de cela. Ricana t-il. Son regard était plus amoureux que jamais et le sorcier s'en sentit charmé. Et la pointe d'incompréhension amusait son cadet : Tu as finalement réussi à y aller.

-Ah oui.. pouffa Magnus en se sentant idiot. Mais j'ai tellement souhaité que tu sois auprès de moi. Il marqua une pause en regardant d'un ai confus leurs mains jointes entre leurs torses : Je regrette tellement ce qu'il s'est passé, je n'aurai jamais dû te dire tout cela !

-Si, tu devais me le dire. Reprit Alec. Parce que maintenant je sais ce que tu penses alors..il fallait que je le sache.

-N-non ! Le problème est là, je ne..

Magnus ne sentit plus à même de continuer, ses pensées se chevauchaient, la journée avec était particulièrement pénible et il ressentait une lourde fatigue. Alec s'en rendit compte et il était dans le même état d'esprit et physique. Embrassant sa joue, il lui murmura des mots tendres et son amant serra un peu plus sa taille essayant de la ramener toujours plus vers lui.

-Et ta rune ?

-Ce n'est pas bon signe. Le frère qui nous a examiné à dit que le lien se briserait définitivement dans peu de temps. Il n'a pas réussi à renouer le lien, c'était comme si on m'avait..dépecé. La chair et la rune sont trop touchées. (il souleva son haut pour montrer le bandage) Comme il n'a jamais été confronté à cela alors il ne préfère rien affirmer. Mais il a dit de nous préparer au pire.

Magnus voulut le réconforter mais il ne sut quoi dire pour cela. Alors il posa son menton sur la tête de son amant et le serra fortement dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que Raj les interrompe.

-T'es toujours signalé sur les panneaux de contrôle le sorcier, t'as reçu l'ordre de quitter les lieux pas de faire du camping à l'entrée de la Cathédrale.

Alec allait l'envoyer paître mais Magnus lui fit signe de capituler pour cette fois.

-Ne créons pas plus de problème. Puis il l'embrassa chastement. Alec fronça les sourcils en gouttant ses lèvres mais n'osa rien dire. Le sorcier s'en rendit compte et l'embarras lui monta aux joues. J'ai abusé sur les cocktails.. pardon.

Mais Alec ne s'en formalisa pas et lui sourit.

-Tu m'en parleras ?

-Quand on se verra, oui. Magnus commença à se détacher de lui mais son cadet le retint par le bout des doigts. Il lui fit signe de regarder ses lèvres qu'il remua en silence : « Je t'enverrai un message de feu ».

Magnus sourit.

-Bonne nuit..

-Tout ira bien je te le promets.

Il hocha la tête, puis lâcha la main d'Alec avant de quitter définitivement les lieux. Raj insista sur le fait qu'il devait retourner à l'intérieur mais il attendit de voir le portail se refermer avant d'exécuter la demande. Lorsqu'il passa à côté de l'indien, ce dernier lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Personne n'a jamais été envoyé de force à Idris sous prétexte qu'il maîtrise son aura. Elle est où l'entourloupe ?

-Elle est dans la raison qui t'a permis d'en savoir autant à mon sujet. Pesta Alec en le défiant du regard. Une dangereuse étincelle brilla dans ses yeux et Raj préféra s'éloigner d'un pas afin de marquer une distance entre eux deux. Alec le devança sans le lâcher du regard.

Avant de regagner sa chambre, il trouva Isabelle dans la cuisine où il grignota quelques restes tout en discutant avec sa sœur. Bien sûr, leur sujet principal fut le grabuge dans l'office ainsi que son lien _parabataï_. Elle lui informa que Jace et Clary étaient dans la serre et qu'ils auraient pu aller les rejoindre mais Alec déclina l'offre.

-Je vais me coucher. Et tu devrais en faire autant et les laisser tranquille. Si j'ai bien compris, Jace aperçoit enfin le bout du tunnel quand lequel il était perdu alors, laissons-le.

-Tu ne comptes pas y mettre ton grain de sel ?

-Pour quoi faire, je déteste sincèrement la manière dont certains -pour ne pas donner de nom- s'immiscent ouvertement dans ma vie privée, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irai faire subir ça à Jace. Dit-il en remettant au frais le plat. Il nettoya ses couverts et les laissa égoutter.

-On est tous surpris de te voir te détacher de nous, tu ne peux pas nous le reprocher.

Alec fit mine de s'en aller mais ne put rester réellement impassible après les paroles de sa sœur.

-Si, justement. J'en ai le droit Izzy. Lâcha t-il en la regardant d'un air légèrement désabusé. Ne cache pas tout derrière l'excuse que je manque à la famille, il faut parfois jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. Je sais que tu soutiens mon couple, mais les autres ? Tu peux les défendre autant que tu veux mais ça ne changera pas le fait qu'ils ne supportent pas de me voir avec Magnus. Et j'ai l'impression que les derniers événements servent de mauvais arguments pour s'en prendre à lui.

Cette fois-ci, Isabelle se tut car elle ne trouva rien à redire. Quand bien même, Alec savait qu'elle le soutenait sincèrement et cela comptait beaucoup pour eux deux. Le brun l'étreignit une dernière fois avant de lui souhaiter la bonne ses bottes dans une main, il marchait pieds nus dans le corridor comme il faisait souvent lorsqu'il était fatigué. Il s'était toujours sentit plus à l'aise pieds nus, sentir le frais sur une partie de son corps sans dévoiler entièrement ce dernier. Son père l'avait souvent disputé pour qu'il mette ses chaussures, mais ce fut la seule contradiction qu'Alec ne parvint jamais à écouter.

Il ressentait la douceur du tapis, le froid du plancher et tout ça en pouvant utiliser ses mains pour tâter d'autres matières, ressentir en même temps d'autres sensations. Le Nephilim sourit en se souvenant d'une étrange expérimentation qu'il avait fait petit. Tremper ses pieds dans de l'eau gelée et plonger ses mains dans de l'eau bouillante.

-Résultat, gros rhume le lendemain, ricana t-il seul en entrant dans sa chambre.

« Avec ou sans moi tu aimes parler tout seul j'ai l'impression. »

Alec ne put qu'opiner et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Réveillé ?

« A l'instant. Ta nostalgie m'a ébranlé et je me suis beaucoup amusé à me remémorer cet instant avec toi. »

-Tu dois avoir de sacré dossier.. Alec posa ses bottes au sol mais resta le dos plaqué contre la porte fermée.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je maintiendrai le secret sur ton fétichisme des pieds. »

-Ce n'est pas vrai, enfin je n'irai pas jusque là ! (Il observa curieusement ses pieds tout en remuant ses orteils) Mais c'est une partie de mon corps que je n'ai jamais vraiment compris.

La rire de Gabriel fit écho dans sa tête. Communiquer avec lui était un moment très singulier mais toujours emplie par le réconfort.

« Mais je vois bien que cette légèreté n'est qu'une façade. S'il arrive parfois au cœur et à l'âme de pleurer séparément, aujourd'hui leur chagrin semble commun. »

Alec retira sa veste et s'allongea à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête entre ses coussins.

-Journée de merde.. marmonna t-il, la voix étouffée.

« Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ta rune ? »

-Il y a de ça. Fit Alec en se redressant afin de s'asseoir en tailleur. Il joua avec les plies d'un ses oreillers. Mais laisse-moi te raconter depuis le début.

Alec avait était autant éreinté par sa journée que par le fait de parler autant, lui d'habitude si discret. Pourtant, il avait besoin de vider son sac et il ne voulait rien cacher à Gabriel. Ce dernier semblait également être honnête avec lui et sur tout ce qu'il risquait à être l'hôte d'un Archange, alors il pouvait bien se confier à lui sans ériger de barrière.

« Et Raphaël ne t'a vraiment rien dit au sujet de ses intentions ? »

-Rien du tout. Il m'a simplement demandé de présenter la situation telle qu'elle était et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Bien sûr, j'ai préservé notre conversation de cet après-midi.

« Il vaut mieux garder ça pour nous, qui sait ce que les tiens pourraient s'imaginer.. »

Alec haussa les sourcils avec évidence. Il avait beau être très fier d'être une Nephilim, il savait que les chasseurs d'ombre pouvaient se montrer très cruels avec ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas. Il en payait déjà assez les frais après le scandale qu'avait causé son mariage. Mais tout ce qu'il désirait, était d'éloigner au mieux son amant afin de lui éviter toute répercussion. Et pour l'instant il avait la désagréable impression qu'il se passait l'inverse.

-Enfin..soupira t-il en allant vers le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il colla se tempe contre la vitre glacée, essuya la buée et chercha du regard l'Archange aux yeux vairons : J'ai envie de croire en mon Ange gardien, rien que pour cette fois.

Raphaël marchait dans le jardin et eut l'impression qu'on l'épiait. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre un rideau fermé remuait sans raison comme si quelqu'un l'avait touché. Il ricana dans sa barbe et alluma une autre cigarette. De l'autre côté du rideau, Alec se maudit de l'avoir observé ainsi. Son cœur s'emballait, ses joues s'échauffaient et cela l'énerva encore plus. Il finit par se mettre plus à l'aise, jeter ses vêtements sur le fauteuil à l'angle de sa chambre avant de se glisser sous les draps et la chaude couverture. Même s'il doutait qu'il était possible de faire pire qu'aujourd'hui, il espérait silencieusement que demain serait une meilleure journée.

 _Alec ouvrit les yeux et il vit l'eau l'entourer. Il flottait et ses lents mouvements libéraient les écumes qui remontaient en surface. Une surface qu'il ne semblait pouvoir atteindre. Lorsqu'il tendit le bras pour s'en assurer.._

 _« Alexander.. »_

 _...son amant l'appela d'une voix presque désespérée. Il se retourna d'un geste hâtif et se précipita pour le rejoindre. Mais une fois encore, des liens l'empêchèrent d'avancer et de parler. Sa voix s'étouffait, ses membres saignaient tant les liens lui enserraient la peau. Les écumes brouillaient sa vue mais il aperçut Magnus se noyer et être tiré vers le bas par des liens de tissus noirs._

 _« Alexander ! »_

 _Une ombre enveloppait de plus en plus le sorcier dont le corps nu et attaché, se débattait en vain. Quant à Alec, plus il tentait de le rejoindre, plus son corps se blessait et il savait que la douleur finirait par le tuer._

 _« Alexander.. les ténèbres toucherons la nouvelle aurore »_

C'est en sueur et dans un sursaut que le demi-ange s'extirpa de son sommeil agité. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et calmer son cœur qui était prêt à sortir de sa poitrine. Il examina ses mains mais ne trouva aucune blessure. Même s'il eut beaucoup transpiré sa peau était glacée. Il s'extirpa du lit et fila directement sous la douche où il prit le temps de se nettoyer et de se détendre. _Encore ce rêve..je me souviens l'avoir fait lorsque j'étais enfermé dans l'entrepôt.._ Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, Alec revoyait ces images qui avaient perturbé son sommeil.

-Je n'en ai pourtant pas fait la nuit dernière, murmura t-il en sortant de la cabine. Il enfila son peignoir et glissa une serviette sur sa tête afin d'essuyer ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il rassembla ses affaires -celles échouées sur le fauteuil- la bougie posée sur sa table de chevet attira son attention. Il laissa ses vêtements sur le lit et son peignoir était sur le point de glisser. Le Nephilim prit la bougie entre ses longs doigts fins et l'apporta près de ses narines. Il huma la fragrance froide qui s'en dégageait très fébrilement. Le parfum le fit sourire. _Voilà pourquoi ma nuit n'a pas été agréable. Je n'avais pas son odeur près de moi.._ Songea t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Alec ressentit d'agréable frisson parcourir son échine et ses épaules. Son peignoir desserré avait chu de son épaule gauche qu'il se mit à caresser d'une main tout en respirant avec gourmandise la bougie. Une forte agitation s'empara de lui et alors que sa main effleurait l'intérieur de sa cuisse, il parvint à fermer les yeux et enfin d'autres images de son amant bien plus rassurantes et surtout très aguichantes lui vint à l'esprit. Son imagination fit remplacer ses propres mains avec celles du sorcier et la bougie par le véritable parfum de sa peau hâlée. Le vêtement glissa de plus en plus et l'ardeur dans sa main l'excitait à un point qu'il dut se maintenir au rideau. Le dos courbé contre le mur, il continua de branler son sexe tendu. Ses soupires concupiscents s'échappaient de sa gorge en lui procurant un sentiment de libération. « _Alexander.. »_ Alec en venait même à entendre la voix de son amant murmurer son prénom au creux de son oreille.

Sans parvenir à se contrôler, son aura émana de son corps et appeler celle si familière de Magnus bien trop loin de lui. Lorsque jouissance il y eut, Alec se laissa glisser la long du mur et essaya tant bien que mal à reprendre contenance. Il déposa la bougie sur la table de chevet en promettant de ne pas oublier de l'allumer pour sa prochaine nuit. Les joues un peu rouges, il retourna dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir et s'habiller. En revenant dans sa chambre, il retint un cri de surprise.

Raphaël était assis au pied du lit, les jambes croisés et les mains posées de chaque côté de son corps.

-Tu éviteras de libérer une telle « excitation », ton aura est porteuse de bien nombreuses tentations.

-Mais que faites-vous là ?! Voulut-il hurler mais seule un fort murmure se fit entendre.

-Pas la peine d'user de messes basses tout le monde dort, il est à peine cinq heure du matin. Que fais-tu debout si tôt ?

-C-comment ?

Alec se rua vers sa fenêtre et tira le rideau afin de regarder l'heure affichée sur le cadran de la Cathédrale. Il activa sa rune de vision nocturne et constata que l'Archange disait vrai. Les étoiles brillaient encore dans le ciel, tout comme la neige sur le sol. Les flocons semblaient avoir cessés de chuter mais ils avaient laissé sur leur passage encore de nombreux centimètres de neige.

-C'est ce rêve qui..

-Un rêve bien torride, si j'en crois l'émoi de ton aura.

Alec rougit si violemment qu'il n'était plus à même de cacher son embarras. Raphaël s'en amusa.

-C-Comment êtes-vous entré ?! Et que faites-vous là ?! Répéta t-il.

-Je m'inquiétai en voyant le rideau de ta chambre s'agiter si..vivement. Mais j'ai vite compris que je n'avais pas besoin de m'alarmer lorsque ton aura s'échauffait à en devenir vraiment incontrôlable pour toi et insupportable à sentir pour moi. Je suis venu te demander d'éviter ce genre d'égarement.

-Un égarement .. ? S'étrangla Alec. C'est mon corps ! Réussit-il à dire malgré les tremblements de gênes dans sa voix. A quoi bon faire semblant de n'avoir rien fait si Raphaël s'en était rendu compte.

-Bien sûr. Mais essaie de contrôler ton aura, vraiment.

L'archange se dressa gracieusement et s'approcha d'Alec qui recula jusqu'à être acculé contre les portes coulissantes de sa penderie.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre que ton aura est un véritable supplice pour nous autres.T'es comme Gabriel. Vos auras sont si brutes qu'elles ont le même effet sur nous que l'alcool pour vous. Cela enivre et rend fou.

Sa poitrine s'abaissait et se levait au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Ses mains gantées étaient plaquées de part et d'autre du visage d'Alec. Il sentit une légèrement odeur de tabac émaner d'elles. Si Alec pouvait comparé ce parfum avec des éléments qu'il connaissait mieux que les cigarettes, il assimilerait cela à du sucre chaud. C'était bien moins désagréable que ces odeurs amers qui rappelaient le charbon froid et la terre sèche.

-Je ne voulais pas vous créer d'ennui. Répondit Alec dans un souffle saccadé. A quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il s'était sentit si étourdi ?

-A moi tu ne m'en aurais pas créé. Rectifia Raphaël avant de s'éloigner : Mais à toi, oui.

Frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre, l'Archange demanda s'il pouvait rester ici, au moins jusqu'au réveil des autres. Alec n'en vit pas d'inconvénient alors il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Quand à lui il reprit place sur son lit tout en se pinçant les lèvres. Il avait la désagréable impression que sa mauvaise timidité revenait au triple galop et il n'aimait pas cela.

-Qu'entendez-vous par : j'aurai pu me créer des ennuis ?

-Sais-tu au moins ce qu'est une aura brute ?

Alec secoua le tête, légèrement penaud.

-Pas exactement. Michaël m'a dit que c'était une sorte d'aura plus pure, mais quelle différence a t-elle avec les autres ? Avec la vôtre par exemple.

-Une aura brute n'est pas forcément plus pure. Un démon peut également avoir une aura brute, un sorcier, un vampire, un loup-garou. Quoi que pour les vampires et les loups nous parlons plutôt de sang brute. Quant aux sorciers, ils peuvent avoir soit le sang brute, soit l'aura brute mais il arrive parfois qu'ils aient les deux et ceux là ont une « forma animalis ».

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna le Nephilim en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ils ont une forme plus évoluée que le commun des sorciers. En outre ils ont deux formes bien distinctes : la primaire et la secondaire. La secondaire est la plus commune, une apparence de terrestre avec une marque de sorcier plus ou moins dévoilée. Quant à la primaire c'est la « forma animalis ». Soit, leur apparence animale présentée sous toutes ses coutures. L'un des sorciers les plus vieux au monde ne vit qu'à travers sa forme animale, un majestueux cerf aux bois guérisseur. Pratique, non ?

 _Oui..sauf si l'on veut finir en sauté de chevreuil._ Songea le demi-ange en clignant sceptiquement des yeux.

-Pourquoi les sorciers ont-ils une aura et pas les vampires ou les loups-garous ?

-Parce qu'ils ne naissent pas créatures obscures. Ils ne font qu'être changés en..Mais les sorciers eux, à l'instar de vous autres Nephilim, naissent créatures obscures. Et parce que vous, êtes bénis par un ange, eux sont maudits par un démon.

-Lilith ?

Raphaël acquiesça.

-D'accord, mais pourquoi est-ce que cela peut-être dangereux de diffuser son aura ?

-Vois-tu, l'aura est porteuses de toutes les caractéristiques physique, mentale et émotionnel d'une personne. C'est comme une pièce d'identité si tu préfères, et tu peux la montrer à un autre porteur d'aura afin de te présenter voire même identifier celle de quelqu'un d'autre. (Il agita une main déductive) Exactement comme nous l'avons fait hier si tu te souviens bien. Tu t'assurai de mes arrières pensées n'est-ce pas ?

Alec voulut rétorquer mais son homologue l'interrompit en reprenant vivement ses explications.

-Ceci n'est qu'un attrait de l'aura parmi tant d'autres. Mais elle est aussi une source de puissance, d'énergie qu-

-Qui alimente vos ailes..Gabriel m'en a déjà parlé.

-Bien, fit Raphaël d'un ton quelque peu condescendant : Il a dû également te faire part des différentes utilisations de ton aura. Après tout, il est le mieux placé pour te dire tout cela.

-Vous n'aimez vraiment pas être interrompus, je me trompe ? Soupira Alec en fermant les yeux d'un air blasé.

-Non, tu as raisons. Avoua l'autre en croisant ses jambes. Néanmoins il passa outre et accepta de reprendre. Alec..une aura simple comme la mienne ou bien celle de Michaël est déjà une grande source de pouvoir et d'alimentation. Mais une aura brute est un butin que toutes les créatures obscures, célestes ou infernales rêvent d'obtenir. Et nous sommes prêts à risquer gros pour cela.

-Je ne vois toujours pas en quoi mon aura est si spéciale comparée à la vôtre, bon sang vous êtes des Archanges !

-Demande à un Prince de l'Enfer qui de nous deux préférera t-il dévorer en premier et je peux te garantir que tu lui rempliras la panse pour l'éternité.

A ces mots, Alec déglutit bruyamment.

-Tu sais de quoi se nourrissent les démons supérieurs ?

-Oui enfin..principalement d'émotions, de sentiments en tout genre.

-Ils se nourrissent de l'essence même d'une âme, puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas en avoir parce que la leur est aspirée une fois tombé aux enfers. Et je te l'ai dit l'aura est porteuse de toutes les caractéristiques physique m-..

-Mentale et émotionnel. Poursuivit le demi-ange quelque peu décontenancé. Le regard perdu, il rassembla tous les éléments dans sa tête afin de faire le rapprochement avec toutes ces mises en gardes qu'il reçut autant de Michaël, de Gabriel que de Raphaël qui lui apportait enfin les éléments manquant à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-J-je suppose..qu'une aura brute est plus nourrissante ?

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ça l'est.

Raphaël laissa le temps à Alec de bien assimiler toutes les informations et avoua d'une voix blanche.

-A ta naissance, presque tout Eden était parti à ta recherche. Moi y compris.

-M-Mais pourquoi ? Alec releva la tête avec une mine d'effrois et d'incompréhension plaqué sur le visage.

-Parque nous voulions ta force. Ton aura était si..alléchante que c'était dur de résister à la tentation.

-Qu'auriez-vous pu faire, je n'étais qu'un nourrisson !

-Il est possible de passer un contrat avec des êtres de tout âge, même si cela n'est pas très honnête avec les bébés je te l'accorde. En forçant le contrat à se faire, nous aurions pu bénéficier de ton aura. Puisez directement à la source en échange du vœux que tu aurais formulé.

Emporté par l'incrédulité et la confusion, Alec ricana.

-Magnifique, et qu'aurai-je bien pu souhaiter ?

-Survivre. Lâcha l'Archange et cette réponse le déstabilisa.

-J-Je..

-A la naissance, un bébé à peur. Il hurle pour se défendre et pleure pour se faire comprendre. Et le premier sentiment qu'il éprouve est la peur puisqu'on l'arrache au ventre de sa mère un lieu qui lui était alors familier jusque là. Mais après cela, il doit faire face à l'inconnu, l'insécurité, le danger, la maladie et la mort. Ses parents peuvent mourir voire l'abandonner, dans ton cas tu aurais pu ne pas survivre au traçasse de ta première rune. Beaucoup de jeunes Nephilim en sont morts parce qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts. L'ange qui serait parvenu à forcer un contrat avec toi aurait pu te garantir la sécurité et la survie peu importe dans les conditions dans lesquelles tu aurais du grandir. Parce que c'est tout ce que peux souhaiter un bébé à la naissance.

La première question qu'Alec se posa intérieurement fut ; « Pourquoi me raconte t-il tout cela ? » Qu'attendait Raphaël de lui, quelle réponse voulait-il en retour ?

-Qu'essayez-vous de faire en me confiant tout cela ?

-Simplement me montrer honnête. Rétorqua sérieusement l'Archange.

-Même si je ne voulais pas le savoir .. ? La voix du Nephilim trembla et il en fut agacé. Se relevant, il tourna dans sa chambre comme le ferait un lion en cage, mais resta à bonne distance de Raphaël.

-Si tu l'avais appris de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, j'aurai perdu toutes mes chances de gagner ta confiance.

-Et que croyez-vous qu'il est en train de se passer ?! S'emporta l'autre en serrant les dents. Vous m'informez que vous avez essayé de prendre le contrôle d-de mon esprit tout ça pour aspirer mon aura et vous voudriez que je vous fasse confiance ?! J'accepte le fait d'avoir besoin d'un gardien mais je refuse que ce soit vous !

Ce fut au tour de Raphaël de perdre patience, bien qu'il maîtrisa au mieux sa voix pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons sur sa présence ici.

-Tu te trompes, un contrat n'a rien avoir avec prendre le contrôler de quelqu'un. Voici toute la différence entre ça et se faire posséder par une entité céleste ou démoniaque. Personne ne voulait te mettre physiquement en danger.. Pas comme Gabriel.

-Arrêtez.. !

-Tout le monde là-haut ignore ce qu'il adviendra de toi une fois le Gardien de la Lune réveillé. C'est pourquoi je suis là afin de m'assurer que tu ailles bien, Michaël n'était là que pour s'assurer que Gabriel se réveille un jour et ne meurt pas en même temps que toi !

-C'est faux il-

-Ils se servent de toi, Alec ! Raphaël le prit par les épaules et plongea ses yeux vairons dans ceux de son cadet, dont le bleu devenait de plus en plus sombre à cause du trouble qui l'animait. Tous les deux, renchérit-il d'un ton cassant.

Une éblouissante lumière blanche émana entre les deux hommes. Soudain, le _sigil_ de Gabriel se traça dans l'air et Raphaël fut expulsé au loin, s'écrasant contre la penderie.

-Stop, je t'en supplie ! Hurla Alec en tombant genoux à terre. Il s'empoigna une touffe de cheveux qu'il tira comme si ce geste arracherait avec lui la douleur qui compressait sa tête.

-Gabriel, tu vas le tuer ! S'écria Raphaël qui usa de sa magie pour stopper celle de l'autre. Le contre coup fut des plus violents pour Alec qui s'évanouit et tomba brutalement au sol.

-Oh non..! s'affola l'archange aux cheveux noirs en s'agenouillant afin de s'assurer que le Nephilim respirait encore. Il voulut le porter mais s'abstint de le faire lorsqu'il entendit des voix et des bruits de pas se rapprocher. Il pesta dans sa barbe et usa de sa magie pour voiler sa présence avant de sauter par la fenêtre et atterrir agilement dans la neige. Lorsqu'il releva la tête vers la chambre d'Alec, il vit une tête blonde examiner le jardin. C'était Jace, mais il n'était pas capable de voir Raphaël bien qu'une étrange lueur dorée brilla dans ses yeux. _M'a t-il repérer ?_ Se demanda l'archange en n'osant bouger. Mais non, le blond referma la fenêtre sans avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit.

Raphaël se promit de faire bientôt son apparition. Pour lui, les choses ne devaient plus durer ainsi. _Si mon devoir est de le protéger..je ne peux pas le faire dans ses conditions !_

 **Jace**

 _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Voilà ce que je m'étais demandé en entrant dans la chambre de mon _parabataï_. D'autres chasseurs d'ombres et moi avions été alertés par un important brouhaha. Et en examinant l'état dans laquelle se trouvait la penderie d'Alec nous avions eu raison de nous inquiéter.

-Je vais examiner les panneaux de contrôle afin de voir s'ils ont décelé la moindre intrusion !

-L'alerte aurait été sonnée, mais vas-y. Dis-je à la chasseuse d'ombre qui se rua vers la salle de recherches.

-Dois-je réveiller l'inquisitrice ? Demanda le jeune homme à mes côtés.

-Surtout pas. On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il a eu, je préfère m'assurer de sa santé avant de prévenir qui que ce soit.

-Mais si il-

-Je t'interdis d'en parler est-ce clair ?! Pestai-je en le foudroyant du regard.

Sans réellement en connaître la raison, mon intuition me hurlait de garder cela pour moi. Et j'étais près à le faire, pour le bien d'Alec. Le portant dans mes bras, je l'allongeai sur son lit et demandai à l'autre chasseur d'ombre d'apporter un verre d'eau pour mon frère lorsqu'il serait réveillé.

-Et que va t-on faire s'il ne se réveille pas avant l'inquisitrice ?

-Je m'en occupe. Quant à toi tu la boucles ! (L'autre chasseuse d'ombre revint au même moment) Du nouveau ?

-RAS, les panneaux sont clean.

-Alors n'alarmons personne. Je prends Alec en charge, vous retournez vous coucher. Et je compte sur votre discrétion..précisai-je.

Ils opinèrent et firent mine de partir. Néanmoins, le jeune homme marqua un arrêt et se pinça les lèvres en regardant Alec.

-Un problème ?

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Alec Lightwood va intégrer l'armée d'Alicante ?

-Où as-tu entendu cela ?

-Raj ne cesse d'en parler. Pour être honnête il jubile à l'idée de le voir partir mais..(Il sembla hésiter je l'incitai donc à poursuivre) Mais pour nous, Alec est un ancien de l'institut. D'accord il n'est pas bien vieux, mais beaucoup sont encore plus jeunes que lui ici et nous sommes quelques uns à vouloir le garder comme référence.

Souriant gentiment, j'étais heureux de constater que tout le monde n'avait pas rejeté mon frère et qu'il existait des chasseurs avec un esprit aussi large que le nôtre.

-Rien n'a été décidé. Maintenant retourne te coucher, c'est trop tôt pour commencé le boulot.

Hochant la tête, le chasseur d'ombre s'en alla en refermant la porte derrière lui. Un profond soupir s'échappa tandis que je m'asseyais sur le bord du lit, à côté d'Alec. Je balayai sa chambre d'un vif coup d'œil, puis inspecta la fenêtre fermée par mes soins. _Pourquoi était-elle ouverte ? Quelqu'un a dû s'introduire je ne vois pas d'autre explication.._

-Partir intégrer la Force, hein ? Murmurai-je en dégageant une mèche de cheveux voilant le regard d'Alec. On a besoin de toi ici _l'ancien._ Dis-je en reprenant les termes du jeune chasseur d'ombre avec une pointe d'humour. C'est foutu je vais t'appeler comme ça maintenant.

L'expression de son visage me paraissait si torturée. Que ressentait-il donc en ce moment ? Jamais je n'aurai cru que cela serait si dur de ne plus partager les émotions et les pensées de mon frère adoptif. J'eus pensé que nous partagions uniquement notre force, mais en ces jours de séparation, je réalisai que cela signifiait beaucoup plus. Et je compris ainsi qu'il était vraiment étroit, le sentier entre l'amour _Philia_ à celui d' _Eros_ entre deux _parabataï_.

-A quel point as-tu été malheureux, Alec ?

-Presque autant que toi..marmonna une voix éraillée.

-Hé, j'ai pas eu le temps de te déposer un baiser remplie d'amour et de magie pour te réveiller.

-Je vais devenir méchant. Grogna le brun.

Je ris et l'aidai à se dresser.

-Vas-y doucement, t'as l'air d'avoir été sacrément secoué.

-M'en parle-pas je-

Alec se tut subitement. La main collée à son front il cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Ma penderie fait la gueule. Dit-il d'une voix blanche. Mais son regard trahissait sa confusion.

-Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mon frère se pinça les lèvres et une lueur d'hésitation brilla dans ses yeux. Avant qu'il n'essaie quoi que ce soit, je lui prévins de ne pas envisager de me mentir sous prétexte que notre lien ne s'établissait plus comme autrefois.

-Nous ne sommes pas tous malhonnête, Jace. Lâcha t-il. Je lui donnai un faible coup dans les côtes. Frappe pas les blessés !

-A d'autre, alors tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

-Je ne préfère pas. Du moins pas tout de suite.

-Ok. Mais n'hésite pas à le dire quand t'as des ennuis, ma chambre est à côté de la tienne. (Je l'examinai) Pourquoi t'es habillé d'ailleurs, tu sortais rejoindre Magnus en loucedé ?

Il rit en se rallongeant mollement sur le dos.

-J'aimerai bien ! S'exclama t-il. Mais imagine qu'il ait des ennuis après ça ? Non, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

Je lui indiquai de me faire une place et je me faufilai sous ses couvertures tandis qu'il restait allongé au dessus.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te réveiller si ce n'est pas l'envie de voir ton copain qui en est la cause ? A moins que cela ait un rapport avec ce dont tu ne peux pas me parler ?

-Non cela n'a rien avoir, murmura Alec. J'ai eu un rêve dérangeant c'est tout.

-Un rêve ? Ceux dont tu m'as parlé l'autre soir, ces fameuses visions ?

-Ouais..je crois. Enfin, celui là est différent de tout ceux que j'ai déjà eu par le passé. Il ne me montre aucun endroit précis, pas comme ceux qui m'ont aidé à te trouver.

-Et tu sais ce qu'il signifie ? Demandai-je, soucieux. Mais Alec secoua la tête.

-J'aimerai bien le comprendre, crois-moi. La première fois que j'ai eu ce rêve c'était lorsque Valentin me gardait enfermé dans cette raffinerie. Et je l'ai à nouveau eu cette nuit.

-Il doit sûrement il y avoir un lien. Quelque chose a dû déclencher ce rêve, comme lorsque je suis parti. Dis-je, en n'osant à peine lui poser la question qui brûlait mes lèvres. _Peut-être n'a t-il pas envie de me partagé ce qu'il a vu..il me l'aurait dit aussitôt je pense._ Ne voulant pas l'interroger plus que de raison, surtout après l'horrible journée que nous passâmes la veille, je préférai le ménager niveau question.

De plus, sentant de nouveau la fatigue me gagner, je me pelotonnai dans sa couverture en baillant bruyamment.

-Tu permets, je termine ma nuit ici.

-Comme j'ai guère l'impression que c'est une requête polie, vas-y je t'en prie je ne vais pas bouger d'ici avant le réveil des instructeurs.

-Hn..grognai-je. Rendors-toi Alec, je te trouve pâle.

-On verra si j'y parviens. Murmura t-il en éteignant la lampe de chevet à côté de lui.

La chambre se plongea dans le noir et bien vite je sentis mes muscles se détendre jusqu'à ne plus les sentir. J'étais étrangement fatigué. Vraiment fatigué. A mon réveil, je voyais le soleil filtrer à travers le rideau et la place à côté de moi était vide. Ne trouvant pas non plus Alec dans la salle de bain, je filai m'habiller dans ma chambre et rejoignit tout le monde en salle de recherches. Je trouvai Alec devant un panneau de contrôle, la mine ennuyée.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé, il est neuf-heure passée. Râlai-je en prenant place devant son panneau.

-T'avais l'air crevé, j'ai préféré te laisser dormir après tout je t'ai réveillé cette nuit. Rétorqua t-il tout en griffonnant quelques informations sur son rapport.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-La routine d'avant qu'on arrête Valentin. Un terrestre retrouvé vidé de son sang mais cette fois on a des images du coupable, le vampire qui a fait ça est semblerait-il un novice. L'inquisitrice a envoyé Isabelle en parler au clan de New-York.

-C'est pourtant toi d'habitude qui joue les intermédiaire entre les créatures obscures et l'institut. Enfin, hormis les fées.. Ris-je en lui donnant un coup de coude complice. Il me sourit, mais je voyais que cela n'allait pas. Je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait.

-Rien, du moins si on enlève le fait que l'inquisitrice m'a retiré de toutes les missions sur le terrain. J'ai l'impression d'être retourné au rang de novice alors que je vaux bien mieux que ça. Pesta t-il en tapant la mine de son crayon contre son porte document.

-Hé, dis toi que c'est temporaire.

-Pas mon séjour à la solde de la Force à Alicante. Dit-il en me regardant sérieusement. Ça, c'est définitif.

Me laissant en plan, mon frère s'en alla sûrement pour déposer son rapport sur le bureau de l'inquisitrice, provisoirement à la tête de l'institut depuis le départ de Victor Aldertree. Nous en étions pour la plupart heureux mais la venue d'Imogène refroidissait tout le monde. Me hâtant pour le rejoindre, je lui demandai s'il était sérieux.

-Bien sûr, pourquoi je te dirai ça ? Après tout ce qu'elle a vu hier soir, elle a prit le temps de rédiger un courrier officiel qu'elle a fait partir ce matin en le confiant à un officier. Et le pire dans l'affaire c'est qu'elle a voulu faire appel à Magnus pour ouvrir le portail qui amènerait directement l'officier à Idris. (Il ricana) Bien sûr il a refusé et lui a donné le numéro d'un confrère !

-La garce ! Persiflai-je. Si elle tenait tant que cela à envoyer sa lettre, le message de feu est plus rapide.

-Pas pour un document de la sorte, ce n'est assez..conventionnel !

S'arrêtant au milieu du couloir, Alec soupira en s'adossant au mur.

-Pourquoi a t-il fallu que tout tourne ainsi ?

-L'Ange te met à l'épreuve. Ne te laisse pas démonter, cela lui ferait trop plaisir. En tous cas, je ne peux laisser ce foutoir durer plus longtemps. Et je suis certain que Maryse s'y opposera !

-Que veux-tu que maman fasse ? Notre famille a beau avoir été proche de l'Enclave pendant des siècles, n'oublie pas que depuis leur histoire avec le Cercle, nos parents ont longtemps été exilés d'Idris. Ils n'ont pu y revenir qu'après avoir durement prouvé leur loyauté mais rien n'assure que le Conseil écoutera les opinions de Maryse, j'en doute beaucoup même.

Après avoir vidé son sac, il plia sa feuille et continua son bonhomme de chemin sans moi. Pas que je ne voulais plus rester avec lui, mais pour l'heure, je me devais d'essayer d'arranger sa situation. Pendant des années Alec m'avait évité bien des sanctions, aujourd'hui c'était à moi de lui prouver que je pouvais amadouer l'Enclave. Et je pensai avoir trouvé ma petite idée..

-Jace !

Reconnaissant la voix de Clary, je me retournai vivement et étais prêt à l'étreindre mais son air soucieux m'inquiéta.

-Est-ce qu'une épidémie de problèmes à envie New-York ? J'ai l'impression que tout va mal en ce moment !

-Tu dis ça avec une certaine légèreté pourtant. Rétorqua t-elle en remettant derrière mon oreille une mèche de mes cheveux. Comment ça va avec Alec ?

-Mieux. On a pu discuter..Souris-je. Mais pour notre rune nous ne savons plus quoi faire.

-Le Frère silencieux n'a vraiment rien pu faire ?

Secouant la tête, je glissai mes mains dans les siennes que j'apportai à mes lèvres pour les embrasser.

-Mais dis moi plutôt ce que tu voulais, j'ai l'impression que tu me cherchais.

-Oui, l'inquisitrice nous a demandé de réparer nos erreurs.

-C'est à dire ? Questionnai-je en arquant un sourcil, inquiet.

-Hé bien, j'ai dû utiliser une rune pour désactiver l'épée mortelle mais elle est désormais inutilisable. Valentin détient toujours la coupe Mortelle cachée, et nous nous devons de lui tirer les vers du nez.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Soupirai-je en l'accompagnant jusqu'au sous sol.

Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule et regarder dans la direction qu'avait emprunté Alec.

* * *

Après avoir prévenu Raphaël de sa visite au Dumort, Isabelle fut accueillit par un garde qui resta prudemment tapis dans l'ombre. La moindre ouverture était barricadée afin de ne laisser passer aucune lumière naturel. Isabelle y était habituée, là n'était pas la question néanmoins elle se dit qu'il aurait été bien plus pratique pour eux de la recevoir en soirée.

-Votre nouveau chef n'a pas l'air malin. Grogna le vampire.

-Je ne dirais pas cela, disons que l'empathie n'est pas son point fort.

-La patience non plus. Fit une voix familière qui provenait du bout du luxueux couloir. Se tenant à l'encadrée de porte de la suite dans laquelle résidait Raphaël lorsqu'il avait des affaires à régler, ce dernier l'invita à entrer.

-Merci de me revoir si tôt.

-L'inquisitrice ne m'a pas réellement laissée le choix. Bailla Raphaël en guidant Isabelle jusqu'au salon. Elle lui demanda s'il était remis de son horrible séjour dans la raffinerie : Bien mieux. Merci de t'en soucier ce n'est pas dans les habitudes des shadowhunters.

-Nous les Lightwood, aimons nous démarquer du lot ! Plaisanta la brune.

S'installant dans son fauteuil, il proposa à Isabelle de s'installer sur le divan.

-Bien, que veux-tu savoir ?

-Simplement si tu as eu des retours sur ce meurtre et ce qu'il en était.

-J'ai reçu des retours, oui. Mais ce n'est personne de mon clan.

-Comment peux-tu me l'assurer.

-Parce que nous ne sommes plus qu'une poignée depuis que votre Épée Mortelle a massacré les miens.

Isabelle déglutit, et alors qu'elle avait le nez baissé sur sa feuille de rapport, elle releva lentement la tête au rythme que l'information commençait à éclairer son esprit.

-Tu es donc au courant de son utilisation ?

-Depuis avant-hier, oui. Je faisais parti des prochains cobayes inscrits sur la liste de Valentin, j'étais donc encore enfermé dans l'arrière dépôt. Mais ceux que vous avez libéré et qui ont souhaité prendre leur revanche..ils ont tous été tué par le feu sacré de l'épée. Il y avait déjà des rumeurs qui couraient à son sujet bien avant l'affaire de la raffinerie. Je n'ai pas voulu y croire, mais j'ai eu tort.

-Raphaël, nous ne voulions alarmer personne voilà pourquoi nous avons préféré garder cela sous silence.

-Dites ce que vous voulez, ceci dit, vous détenez une arme qui a suffisamment de pouvoir pour éradiquer toutes les créatures obscures. Votre Coupe peut contrôler les démons, et la suite c'est quoi ? Votre Miroir vous rendra immortel ? Cela serait le jackpot car avec toute l'artillerie que vous cachez vous auriez alors l'éternité devant vous pour nous exterminer.

Isabelle se sentit quelque peu offensée et ne se priva pas de hausser le ton afin de le faire comprendre à son hôte.

-N'oublie pas que je viens ici pour élucider une affaire criminelle qui inculpe un vampire. Alors tes railleries sont bien mal venues.

-Lorsque les novices ne sont pas sous le contrôle d'un clan, ils s'égarent. C'est notre quotidien à tous, pas uniquement le vôtre.

-Comment sais-tu que c'est un novice ? Souleva vivement Isabelle qui mit bien vite de côté l'autre déplaisant sujet de conversation.

Raphaël garda la silence un moment, puis grimaça avant d'avouer.

-Parce que je suis tombé sur lui. Ce crime ne s'est pas passé loin de l'hôtel _Dumort_ et je m'y rendais ce soir là.

-Donc tu sais où il est ?

Au même moment, entra Simon qui agitait ses mains d'une attitude paniquée.

-Raphaël, le pauvre gars est complètement désorienté. J'ai dû retirer tout ce qui pouvait potentiellement lui trancher les veines mais il-..oups.

Tel un robot, il pivota jambe tendue après avoir repéré Isabelle et fit mine de rebrousser chemin. Mais avec une agile rapidité, elle lui noua les chevilles avec son fouet et le fit tomber à terre.

-En fin de compte j'ai bien fait de venir si tôt. Sourit-elle à Raphaël. Ce dernier montra les crocs à l'encontre de Simon, qui lui fit un regard désolé.

 **Simon**

Par ma faute, nous avions dû tout révéler à Isabelle. Raphaël n'était déjà plus en bon terme avec les amis de Clary depuis qu'ils avaient laissé s'échapper Camille -même morte, ma trahison lui restait coincé au travers de la gorge- mais venaient s'ajouter de lourdes pertes à cause de l'Épée Mortelle et ceci ne le mettait plus réellement en confiance.

Enfin, pour ce qui était du novice que nous avions recueilli, Isabelle nous promit de faire son possible pour lui éviter d'être envoyé à la cité des os. Il n'était qu'un jeune vampire qui n'avait rien demandé, mais le vampire qui l'avait transformé n'avait plus jamais donné aucun signe de vie. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il errait seul dans New-York, il était parvenu à lutter jusqu'à hier soir où la faim fut si forte qu'il perdit le contrôle et avait attaqué la première personne qui passa près de lui au moment où son impulsion l'animait. Ce fut sa première victime, son premier repas en tant que nouveau vampire nous avait-il dit. Jusqu'à lors, il évita de s'approcher et des humains et des animaux.

Raphaël me demanda de raccompagner Isabelle jusqu'au parking où je devais la laisser s'en aller. En chemin elle me demanda si je m'habituai à ma nouvelle condition.

-Tu veux parler de mon aptitude à marcher sous le soleil ? Hé bien, j'évite de trop m'y exposer encore, Raphaël dit que c'est pour mon bien.

-Pourquoi ? tu pourrais retourner voir ta famille. Tu n'en as pas envie ?

-Bien sûr que si, mais j'ai recontacté ma mère dernièrement. Elle se faisait des films à la _Tim Burton._

-Et donc, c'est quoi la suite ?

Secouant la tête, je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Hé bien, Clary et toi ça semblait plutôt bien fonctionner en ce moment.

Souriant un peu niaisement - je le savais, pas besoin d'un miroir- je frottai ma nuque d'un air songeur.

-Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous voir dernièrement. Hormis au téléphone, nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup parlé. Nous avons tous été très secoués, elle la première surtout après le départ de sa mère.

-Ouais, et d'apprendre que Jace n'était pas son frère aussi.

Isabelle marcha un peu devant moi avant de se rendre compte que je m'étais arrêté net dans le couloir. Peut-être que mon incompréhension plaqué sur le visage en fut la raison, mais elle blêmit.

-Oh..je pensai que tu étais au courant.

-Ils ne sont pas frère et sœur ? M-mais enfin-

-Simon j-je...je suis vraiment désolée.

Reprenant contenance, je secouai la tête et parvins à afficher un sourire plus ou moins confiant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Même si je dois bien avouer que les choses allaient plutôt bien entre nous, Clary ne recherchait pas l'amour dans mes bras. Je ne suis pas idiot.. Mais j'essayai juste de me mettre à sa place. Elle m'a tant de fois avouer qu'elle voulait nouer des liens avec son frère, avec Jace mais qu'il ne cessait de la repousser. Aujourd'hui elle se retrouve avec un criminel pour père, une mère loin d'elle sous surveillance et le frère avec qui elle pensait pouvoir trouver un semblant de réconfort vient de disparaître pour de bon.

Faisant claquer lentement ses talons sur le tapis, la cadette des Lightwood rétrécit la distance qui nous séparait et posa une main amicale sur mon épaule.

-Hé, m'appela t-elle doucement : J'espère que tu ne dis pas ça pour cacher ton chagrin. Tu peux me le dire à moi.

Je souris en me sentant très touché. Mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi sincère qu'aujourd'hui.

-Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne en pitié, mais jamais je n'essaierai de cacher mon chagrin sous de telles paroles. Surtout lorsque cela concerne ma meilleure amie, ce n'est pas possible Isabelle.

Je soutins son regard quelques instants mais elle sembla subitement mal à l'aise, j'ignorai pourquoi. Cela me fit penser à Raphaël..

-Oh fait..repris-je un peu hésitant.

Isabelle attendit curieusement que je poursuive.

-T-Tu as déjà été attirée par des filles ?

-Holà, c'est quoi cette question ? Rit-elle d'un air confus.

-Ouais, c'est débile je devrai plutôt demander à ton frère..

-Quoi ? Mon frère n'est pas attiré par les filles, enfin t'étais bien à son _mariage_. Rétorqua t-elle en agitant ses doigts de façon à accentuer les sous-entendus.

-Je sais, oui. Ce n'est ça qu-...non laisse tomber.

Me jugeant du regard, la brune n'insista pas et fit mine de continuer sans moi.

-Oh, mais Simon.

-Hn ?

-Pour les soucis d'orientation sexuelle..je pense que Magnus serait plus à même de te conseiller.

-Q-Quoi ?! N-non, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Son rire se fit entendre dans tout le couloir et je courus pour la rattraper et faire en sorte de m'expliquer, mais j'étais bien trop perdu pour trouver une quelconque excuse..

 **Alec**

J'avais trouvé la journée horriblement longue et pénible. Mon « départ » animait les conversations de tous les membres de l'institut et je savais Raj être derrière tout cela. Cet idiot pensait pouvoir me remplacer, j'entendis même dire qu'il convoitait la place de chef de l'institut et qu'il déposerait sa candidature à la salle du Conseil.

 _Lui, chef ? Jamais de la vie.._ Pestai-je au fond de moi. Cet Institut appartenait aux Lightwood depuis des années et je n'étais pas prêt de laisser n'importe qui le diriger. Mais ce n'était pas à moi de prendre une telle décision. J'eus même l'impression que ces jours-ci je n'avais plus aucun droit et qu'aucun choix ne m'étais permis. Tout le monde décidait à ma place, agissait pour moi, parlait sans me demander mon avis. En moins d'une journée je venais de faire machine arrière, redevant qui j'étais il y a de cela quelques mois. Et cela ne me convenait plus. Je vouais allégeance à l'Enclave. Mais ils ne pouvaient régir ainsi ma carrière. Et l'inquisitrice venait de le faire d'une telle bassesse, malgré avoir insister sur le fait que je n'en tenait pas rigueur à Magnus, elle le gardait toujours comme coupable. « _Ils se servent de toi. »_

Les paroles de l'Archange Raphaël refirent surface. Même s'il ne les avait pas adressé à l'encontre des miens, en ce cas là, ils leur correspondaient bien mieux à eux qu'à Gabriel et Michaël.

-Je ne sais plus qui croire.. murmurai-je en regardant mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Peu à peu, les traits de mon visage se brouillèrent et une autre forme apparut. Gabriel ?

Arborant une bien triste mine, j'effleurai son visage à travers la vitre mais ne ressentit que le froid de celle-ci.

« Je me devais de te faire de plates excuses pour ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit.. »

 _Ils se servent de toi..tous les deux._ Secouant la tête pour chasser ces agaçantes pensées, j'étirai un sourire espérant qu'il apparaisse suffisamment sincère pour le rassurer.

-Je suppose que ma panique t'a alerté ?

« Je t'ai mis en danger. Pardonne-moi.. »

-Gabriel, stop. Soupirai-je. Le danger, il y en a partout quand on est un chasseur d'ombre. Je ne vais pas reculer maintenant, cesse de t'en faire tout le temps. Tous, vous devriez cesser de vous inquiéter ainsi pour moi.

« Nous ne pouvons pas. »

-Mais ne c'est pas ainsi que je vais parvenir à avoir confiance en moi-même ! M'emportai-je quelque peu, en frappant le bord de l'évier avec mon poing. Essayant de reprendre mon calme je repris : Je sais que tu as entendu ma conversation avec Raphaël. Tu étais réveillé, j'ai senti ta présence. Si ce sont ses paroles qui t'ont froissé, garde en mémoire que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Gabriel. Je ne me suis pas résigné ou je n'ai pas baissé les bras sur quoi que ce soit, mais j'ai accepté ce que le sort m'a réservé. Et je suis prêt à y faire face, mais je veux simplement que vous me laissiez gérer cela à ma façon. Toute cette histoire de gardien..peu importe qui de nous deux doit être protéger. On s'est promis de se protéger mutuellement et je tiendrai parole.

Enfin, je réalisai qu'il me restait des choix à faire. Que j'avais encore le droit de décider en qui je voulais avoir confiance ou non. Peu importe ce qu'il adviendrait, je voulais suivre le chemin que j'avais commencé à emprunter aux côtés de Gabriel. Sa présence se confirmait chaque jour, j'en était persuadé, son éveil était pour bientôt. Et ceci ne mènerait pas la fin de notre parcours, mais au début d'un autre avec certainement bien plus d'obstacle que sur le précédent.

Mon regard plongé dans le sien, je vis à travers ses clairs iris une étincelle de chaleur qui chassa mes doutes. Lui aussi était prêt à poursuivre notre aventure.

« Et je te protégerai. Ce n'est pas uniquement mon devoir..c'est ce que je veux. »

-Nous sommes deux dans ce cas. Souris-je.

Grimpant sur le comptoir, je vins me coller contre le miroir à la recherche d'un contact physique. C'était vraiment étrange et inexplicable ce sentiment de bien être qui me traversait à chaque fois que je lui parlais. Et j'avais l'impression que c'était réciproque. Du moins ses réactions me le laissaient croire. Malheureusement, il était encore un peu tôt pour ressentir la paisible chaleur de l'autre.

« Je sais que mon attitude d'hier peut porter à penser le contraire mais..même si j'ignore réellement l'opinion de Raphaël sur tout cela, je sais qu'il accomplira son devoir. »

-Avec tout ce qui se trame en ce moment, je n'ai pas l'impression que son arrivée soit tombée au bon moment.

« Attendons. C'est peut être un peu triste à dire mais pour le moment c'est bien là tout ce que nous pouvons faire.. »

J'acquiesçai en grognant faiblement. Le reste de la journée se passa sous une certaine tension. Frère Zachariah était à nouveau venu nous voir Jace et moi et nous posa tout un tas de questions afin de comprendre comment nous vivions avant la perte de notre lien. Au début, je pensai que nous n'étions que des cobayes pour lui, après tout j'avais l'impression d'être vu ainsi par tout le monde. Mais au fur et à mesure nous comprîmes qu'il tenait sincèrement à nous aider du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Jace fut à nouveau appelé pour interroger Valentin mais le résultat restait le même à chaque visite. Torture et silence.

Il était tard et nous étions, Isabelle, Clary, Jace et moi réunis dans la serre assis sur un parterre en dalles de pierres lisses et nous contemplions les étoiles à travers le dôme de verres.

-Non, Simon n'a jamais été attiré par les hommes t'as du mal comprendre Izzy. Certifia la rousse en piochant dans un paquet de chips.

-Je t'assure, il laissait vraiment croire qu'il était paumé ! Bon..Simon l'est toujours un peu mais là, il tenait même à en parler à Alec.

-Hein ? Qu'il en parle à quelqu'un d'autre. J'suis pas qualifié pour ça.

-Tu serais pourtant le mieux placé. Souleva Jace.

-Je vous dis qu'il est hétéro. Il m'en aurait parlé tout de même ! (Elle grimaça soucieusement) Je lui en parlerai..

-Cela serait bien oui.. ! Renchérit ma sœur et les deux filles s'échangèrent un regard lourd en sous-entendus que Jace et moi ne comprîmes guère. Les codes de filles, ce n'était pas notre spécialité.

Mais à voir Isabelle s'amuser ainsi en compagnie de Clary me réchauffait énormément le cœur. Nos parents s'étaient montrés durs avec chacun d'entre nous. Et Isabelle étant la seule fille, ma mère s'était beaucoup rabattue sur elle. A tel point que notre petite sœur était devenue une guerrière chevronnée avec une fierté pour son art qui dépassait bien celui de Jace. Et peut-être fusse t-il à cause de cela mais elle n'eut jamais l'occasion de se faire une véritable amie. Une confidente en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Même si le début de notre relation ne s'était pas si bien passé que cela, aujourd'hui j'étais très heureux que Clary soit la personne que ma sœur ait besoin. De plus, je ne pensai pas me tromper en me disant que cela était similaire pour Clary.

Les laissant parler un peu tous les trois, je pris appui sur un coude et levai le nez vers les étoiles. Je n'osai trop remuer, mes plaies se montraient une fois encore douloureuses. Je ne le niai pas, mais Jace ne pouvais pour le moment plus le ressentir et je m'en sentis soulagé.

-C'est bon t'as gagné, j'irai le voir demain ! S'enjoua Clary.

-T'as intérêt de me donner les détails à ton retour.

-Lâchez-le les filles. Si ça se trouve ce n'est que passager son histoire. Intervint Jace mais il abandonna bien vite en ré-entendant les filles s'extasier au sujet des tourments émotionnels de Simon.

-Hé, m'appela t-il doucement en s'allongeant à côté de moi. Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui te tracasse depuis cette nuit ?

J'allais tourner la tête pour lui faire face mais une ombre passa rapidement au dessus de la verrière et attira mon attention.

-J-je..

Tous me toisèrent curieusement. Je fixai la poche de chips presque vide.

-Je vais en chercher une autre !

Me levant hâtivement, je trottinai hors de la serre en me rechaussant à la va vite. Je manquai d'ailleurs de glisser mais je me rattrapai au mur du couloir. _Il veut se faire repérer ou quoi ?_ Passant dans la cuisine récupérer un paquet de chips pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de mes amis lorsque je reviendrai, je fis tout de même un détour dans les jardins de la Cathédrale en évitant soigneusement de passer devant la serre. L'ombre précédemment vue là-bas, atterrit sous mes yeux dans l'apparence d'un homme brun aux cheveux courts et des yeux vairons dont seul le doré brillait sous les lumières artificielles. Encore une fois, je me retrouvai sans voix alors que j'avais jugé nécessaire de me déplacé jusqu'à lui. Son imperturbable sourire m'exaspérait autant qu'il me fascinait.

-Enfin tu te montres. M'éviterais-tu ?

-Oui...soufflai-je en retrouvant un semblant de voix. Après ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit j'ai de quoi vouloir rester loin de vous, non ?

-T'es du genre direct, toi. Dit-il donnant l'air d'être plus amusé qu'agacé. Pourquoi es-tu sorti ?

Raphaël me tourna le dos et commença à marcher plus loin dans le jardin enneigé. Je le suivis tout en examinant sa démarche nonchalante et les courbes de son dos plus bombé à cause de la veste en cuir qu'il portait. Sa nuque était dégagée, ses oreilles aussi. Ses cheveux étaient tondus très courts à l'arrière de son crâne ainsi que sur les côtés, mais une épaisses masse de cheveux lisses avaient été coiffée en arrière bien qu'une mèche ou deux rayaient sa joue droite. Les pointes ondulaient un peu et donnaient un perpétuelle effet de mouvement, même lorsqu'il s'adossait au mur et ne bougeait plus comme il le fit sur l'instant. Nous étions près de la serre, encore quelques pas et les autres auraient pu nous apercevoir à travers la véranda.

-J'ose espérer que vous ne restez pas là toute la nuit. Fis-je en me postant devant lui.

-Tu espères mal. Il sortit son paquet de cigarettes mais je posai une main sur la sienne pour bloquer son geste.

-Même si je vous en veux encore beaucoup pour votre attitude envers Magnus, je ne souhaite à personne de mourir d'hypothermie.

Un regard moqueur et un ricanement suivirent. Une pointe de colère et d'embarras empourpra mes joues. D'abord hésitant, je finis par lâcher sa main et faire mine de partir tant il m'exaspérait. Or, il me l'agrippa de nouveau et fit tomber son paquet de cigarettes.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas t'offenser. Pardon si je l'ai fait. Sourit-il en retenant tout juste son rire.

-On évite de s'excuser avec le sourire normalement. Marmonnai-je en le regardant ramasser son paquet.

-Oh vraiment ? (il inspira un latte après avoir allumé sa cigarette) Il va falloir que j'apprenne beaucoup de toi, la vie de terrestre de bonne famille ça n'a pas l'air d'être mon truc. Cette fois-ci, il ajouta un clin d'œil à sa remarque.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je ne pus empêcher mon sourire de s'étirer.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer si tout allait bien de votre côté. Dis-je en triturant le coin de mon sachet de chips. Et je suis un Nephilim, pas un terrestre. Rectifiai-je en croisant son regard.

-Es-tu du genre à vouloir entendre des mots rassurants ou la vérité ? Me demanda t-il en retour. Je fronçai les sourcils trouvant sa question aussi déroutante que stupide. _C'est évident.._

-La vérité. Aussi rassurants soient-ils, des mots peuvent cacher une profonde détresse..je sais de quoi je parle.

-Bien. Alors laisse moi te dire que tout va bien. Même dans un corps de _Nephilim_ , reprit-il en se montrant pointilleux ; tous mes pouvoirs ne sont pas totalement restreints. Je peux garder mon corps au chaud.

-Vous ne souffrez pas de la faim ?

-La rune de nourriture est bien pratique pour le coup.

Je ris malgré moi en me traitant intérieurement d'idiot.

-Retourne à l'intérieur.

Sur le moment, je me pinçai les lèvres tandis qu'il soutenait toujours mon regard. Une brise glacée fit s'envoler nos cheveux. L'Archange Raphaël porta une main à mon visage et glissa une longue mèche de cheveux vers l'arrière.

-Tu as un très beau visage. C'est dommage de le cacher.

J'ignorai pendant combien de temps je m'étais arrêté de respirer mais lorsque je trouvai à nouveau mon souffle ma poitrine me fit mal.

-J-je vais rentrer. Dis-je si bas que je doutai qu'il m'ait entendu.

Mes pas crissaient dans la neige, j'étais presque arrivé à l'entrée lorsque je m'arrêtai avec une pointe de regret dans l'âme. Puis je me décidai.

-Retrouvez moi dans ma chambre cette nuit. Dis-je en revenant vers lui. Il terminait de fumer sa cigarette et fit disparaître son mégot dans un éclat de poussière qui s'envola avec la brise nocturne. C-c'est pour ma conscience. Baragouinai-je ne voulant pas qu'il s'imagine quoi que ce soit d'inconvenant.

-Hier je t'ai dis que ce que tu souhaitais était très important, me rappela t-il en brisant la distance entre nous. Je ne parvins pas à bouger. Est-ce, ce que tu veux ? Me susurra t-il d'un timbre suave. Son orbe doré scintilla étrangement.

-Oui..

Lorsque je retrouvai les autres dans la serre, je me sentais toujours aussi confus. Je me rassis à côté de Jace qui m'arracha littéralement le paquet de chips des mains tant il avait faim. Isabelle me demanda pourquoi je fus si long et Clary me regardait curieusement tout en piquant des chips à Jace.

-Tu voulais que je meurs de faim ?! Râla t-il. Je lui rétorquai à mi-voix :

-Tu aurais toujours pu tracer la rune de nourriture..

Ma réponse en surpris plus d'un, car tous remplacèrent le chahut par un silence plutôt gênant. Clignant nerveusement des yeux, je décidai finalement de partir et feignis être fatigué. Dans le couloir, Jace me rattrapa un peu bruyamment.

-Hé, les autres dorment. Prévins-je en me retournant vers lui.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? Me demanda t-il sans faire attention à ma remarque.

-Tu ne vas pas paniquer pour toute les fois où je me sens épuisé tout de même ?

Mon frère fit mine de s'assurer que personne n'était dans les alentours puis rétorqua :

-Avec ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit je préfère être sûr..Tu as agis très bizarrement tout à l'heure.

Hochant la tête tout en certifiant la véracité de ses dires, je restai muet. Jace se mit soudainement à grimacer tout en reniflant d'un air intrigué.

-Alec, est-ce que tu fumes ?

-Hein ? Réellement étonné par sa question, je le laissai poursuivre.

-Si c'est pour ça que tu as été si long pour prendre un paquet de chips, tu aurais pu nous le dire. Enfin, déjà à moi.

-Voyons Jace, tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais-

Puis, je compris l'erreur. _Les cigarettes de Raphaël.._

-Profites pas de notre soucis de rune pour me cacher des trucs ! Se vexa t-il.

-J-je ne fume pas Jace. Insistai-je avec une seule idée en tête, rejoindre ma chambre.

Le blond me jaugea un moment avant de capituler. Il fit mine de retourner dans la serre mais dit au dernier moment :

-J'ai hâte qu'on retrouve notre lien, Alec. Sincèrement..

-On va y arriver Jace. Rétorquai-je.

Il étira un sourire en coin mais sa mine penaude m'incita à penser qu'il n'était pas aussi sûr que moi sur ce point. Du moins sur le moment, j'ignorai ce qu'il en était le reste du temps. Peu à peu, le manque se faisait pressent et ressentir de minute en minute.

Je soupirai puis rejoignis ma chambre. Dans la salle de bain, je me hâtai pour me changer et enfilai mon gilet noir pour recouvrir mon torse nu. Alors, j'ouvris la fenêtre et me mordis la lèvre inférieure tout en ressentant une pointe d'excitation à garder autant de secrets. Je me revoyais quelques années en arrière, avec Isabelle et Jace lorsque nous faisions le mur pour rejoindre les chasseurs d'ombre sur le terrain après qu'ils nous aient strictement défendu de quitter l'institut.

Je n'eus guère besoin de l'appeler, Raphaël se présenta sous ma fenêtre. Sans même user une quelconque magie il escalada le mur en s'aidant des prises que formaient la pierre apparente avec une rapidité et une agilité qui valaient l'admiration. Je me reculai pour le laisser entrer, mais les pieds ballants, il resta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

-Aucune rune de scellement ou de silence ? Je vis une étincelle de malice briller dans son regard. Imagine qu'on nous surprenne, ils seraient fort surpris !

Virant au rouge, je mis au clair mes intentions en lui rappelant que je ne pouvais simplement plus le savoir dehors sous ce froid. Magie ou pas, c'était au dessus de mes forces de ne rien faire.

-Mais je n'en ai jamais douté. Se moqua t-il.

-Tu insinues tellement de choses..

Retirant ses bottes, il descendit de son perchoir et referma la fenêtre avant de tirer le rideau.

-Je n'insinue rien. (Il retira sa veste en s'approchant de moi et je finis acculé près de mon lit) Mais tu sembles obligé de te justifier.

-J-je n'en ai pas besoin. M'emportai-je en le défiant du regard.

-Alors tout va bien.

Raphaël déposa sa veste sur le fauteuil et alla ensuite tracer une rune de silence sur ma porte. Il laissa une marque brune sur le bois.

-Je partirai avant que tu sois levé. M'annonça t-il.

-Pendant combien de temps devront nous te maintenir caché ?

-Plus pour longtemps. Assura t-il d'une voix calme. Il se cala sur le fauteuil.

-Il y a assez de place pour deux. Dis-je en montrant mon lit. Mais il secoua la tête, refusant mon offre.

-Tu n'as pas du bien écouté ce que je t'ai dit. Je veux bien rester dans ta chambre, mais gardons nos distances lorsque tu dors.

-A cause de mon aura ?

Il hocha la tête. J'acquiesçai alors et partis me coucher sans insister. Même s'il s'était montré peu délicat, je me dis que malgré tout il ne me voulait aucun mal. _Qu'aurait fait Michaël à sa place ?_ Me demandai-je en me glissant sous les draps. Au moment où je tandis le bras pour éteindre la lampe de chevet, mon regard se posa sur la bougie au parfum de bois de santal. Je l'effleurai du bout des doigts et mon cœur se gonfla d'un tendre sentiment d'amour. _Il me manque.._

-Il y 'en a plus pour longtemps. Répéta Raphaël. Embarrassé, je n'osai croiser son regard puis éteignis une fois pour toute la lumière. Pourtant, même ainsi j'eus l'impression qu'il me veillait.

* * *

Après cette nuit trois jours passèrent sans que de grand changement n'opère à l'institut. Valentin gardait toujours un rude silence au sujet de la Coupe en subissant à chaque interrogatoire, le supplice de la rune de l'agonie qui le faisait hurler sans ménagement. L'Archange Raphaël venait dorénavant dormir dans la chambre d'Alec et repartait chaque matin se cacher dans les jardins en usant sa magie angélique afin de dissimuler au mieux sa présence. Mais ce matin là, il resta jusqu'au réveil du demi-ange.

Prenant appuie sur ses coudes, Alec enroula ses jambes avec ses bras et posa son front sur ses genoux. Il avait très mal dormi, ses cauchemars étaient revenus et devenaient de plus en plus incompréhensibles. Assis sur l'autre place du lit, l'Archange glissa une main sous le gilet dans lequel dormait Alec et le suréleva afin d'examiner son dos. Le bandage s'était défait pendant que son cadet cauchemardait et des traces de sangs entachaient les draps et ses habits. Il respirait lentement, comme s'il s'était rendormi. Raphaël s'agenouilla face à lui et l'obligea à relever la tête.

-Les rêves que tu fais..ce sont eux qui t'épuisent à ce point ou bien est-ce tes ailes ?

-Les rêves.. Affirma le Nephilim. Mes ailes pompent mon énergie mais je pourrais récupérer si j'arrivai à dormir.

-Mais tu n'y arrives pas.

Alec secoua la tête.

-J'ai besoin de lui.. Soupira t-il en blottissant de nouveau son visage contre ses genoux. Raphaël ne se demanda pas longtemps de qui il parlait.

-Pour tes rêves, dis-moi ce que tu as vu.

Après un douloureux efforts, le demi-ange s'étira puis d'un air accablé conta le même rêve qui ne cessait de le hanter. Il expliqua qu'à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, ce qui le réveillait était cette sensation de mourir sous la douleur des liens qui enserraient son corps.

-J'ignore ce que ce rêve signifie. Mais les sensations, les douleurs tout cela me semble à chaque de plus en plus vrai. C'est aussi le premier rêve dans lequel je peux me voir.

Raphaël le jaugea un moment avant de prendre la parole.

-Quand tout sera plus stable ici, je t'emmènerai voir un liseur de rêves.

-Est-ce que c'est ce que je suis ?

-Oui, mais dans ton cas tu ne maîtrises pas encore ton don. Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour t'aider, Gabriel devrait s'en charger. Nous autres ne rêvons pas du moins pas comme vous deux. Nous pouvons avoir des rêves qui se feront écraser par la dure réalité mais toi, ne te laisse pas écraser par la dureté de tes rêves ou tu finiras comme Gabriel. Condamné à voir et entendre des choses que personne ne devrait.

Plongeant un regard perdu dans celui de l'Archange, Alec opina finalement avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Raphaël sentit un portail s'ouvrir dans l'institut. Ses yeux se mirent à scintiller plus intensément et il parvint à voir au travers des murs. Un sourire carnassier s'afficha sur son visage puis il disparut sans laisser de trace. Lorsque Alec descendit prendre son petit déjeuner avec sa sœur, il fut appelé par l'inquisitrice qui le désira dans son bureau dans l'immédiat. Isabelle renvoya paître les gardes mais son frère lui demanda de ne pas en faire de trop.

-Ce sont eux qui t'en demandent trop. Râla t-elle en touillant son thé un peu trop brutalement.

Alec sourit d'un air amusé, embrassa la tempe de sa sœur puis s'en alla à la suite des gardes qui le conduisirent à Imogène Hérondale qui était déjà oralement aux prises avec Jace. Ce dernier fulminait de bien véhémentes paroles à l'encontre de la vieille femme.

-Vous êtes un jeune homme bien impétueux. Dit elle au blond avec un sourire sur le visage. Ce qui déstabilisa quelque peu Jace.

-Il n'est pas autorisé de séparer deux _parabataï._ Vous connaissez le résultat, une partie de chacun d'entre nous mourra si vous emmenez Alec à Idris. Notre lien ne supportera pas la distance qui nous séparera.

-En l'occurrence, je me suis permis de faire cette demande de transfert, suite aux résultats des examens faits auprès de Frère Zachariah. Votre lien disparaîtra incessamment sous peu, tout votre cirque ne rime à rien. Si Monsieur Lightwood devra être transféré à Alicante alors cela se fera.

-Ce n'est p-

-Jace, ça suffit. Intervint Alec qui laissa les gardes refermer la porte de l'office derrière lui. Les bras enroulés autour de son corps, il se présenta au bureau.

-Vous m'avez fait demander ?

Imogène acquiesça et sortit d'un tiroir du bureau une lettre cachetée du sceau angélique. Sans grande surprise, Alec comprit aussitôt de quoi il s'agissait.

-Quelle est la réponse.

-Je vous ai fait venir pour que nous vérifions ensemble ce qu'il en est.

-Trop aimable. Pesta Jace en croisant les bras d'un air fermé.

Son aîné lui donna un amical coup d'épaule. L'inquisitrice ouvrit la lettre et avec une hautaine confiance elle se mit à lire le contenu à haute voix.

\- « Suite aux derniers événements qui nous ont été rapporté il fut alors décidé d'un commun accord de tous les membres du Conseil, ajouté à cela le rapport qu'il nous a été délivré en votre nom et titre d'Inquisitrice, que le Nephilim soussigné : Alexander Gideon Lightwood Trueblood, ne sera pas en droit de quitter l'Institut de New York tant que de plus amples informations ne clarifieront pas avec assurance la causalité et les conséquences de la situation présentée dans votre courrier... »

Plus l'inquisitrice lisait plus sa voix et son assurance diminuaient et laissaient place à une affligeante incompréhension. Elle termina de lire en silence, ses yeux balayaient les dernières lignes. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispèrent et son regard chercha un point invisible dans le fond de la salle. Alec et Jace s'en échangèrent un plutôt intrigué et attendaient patiemment que l'inquisitrice daigne continuer.

-Parfois j'ignore à quoi pense l'Enclave. Marmonna t-elle en pliant le courrier.

-Attendez, intervint Alec. Ne serait-il pas plus approprié de nous lire la fin ?

-Ce n'est pas à vous de juger ce qui est approprié ou non Monsieur Lightwood.

-Pourquoi l'avoir fait venir dans ce cas ? Demanda Jace sur la défensive.

Imogène le foudroya du regard mais un étrange sentiment la perturba. Le blond n'en fit pas plus de cas, il était bien trop remonté contre elle pour faire attention au reste. Rouvrant la lettre, elle lut : « Après de nombreux jours de concertation, le Conseil a finalement pris la décision de faire surveiller l'évolution du chasseur d'ombre concerné par un membre de l'Enclave qui siégera à l'institut de New-York. Nous avons nommé pour cette charge : Raphaël Caelum. Son arrivée prochaine succédera la réception de ce courrier. »

-Je vous fais grâce des formalités.. Fit-elle en reposant la lettre sur le bureau.

Si Jace jubila ouvertement, Alec se montra plus discret mais surtout ne put s'empêcher de porter une main contre son visage donnant l'air de réfléchir mais il n'en était rien. Un éclatant sourire tenait à s'étirer mais il se faisait violence pour retenir ses muscles.

-Bien que le Conseil ait donné son verdict, je ne lèverai pas ma restriction à vous laisser sortir. Tant que l'envoyé de l'Enclave ne sera pas à vos côtés vous restez sous le contrôle de ma volonté, Monsieur Lightwood.

Jace voulut rétorquer mais son frère adoptif l'en empêcha en lui demandant de se tenir plus tranquille. Le blond se renfrogna tandis qu'Alec demanda à l'inquisitrice s'il leur était possible de s'en aller.

-Pour le moment vous pouvez disposer. Quant à vous (elle s'adressait à Jace) veuillez informer Mademoiselle Morgenstern que sa présence ainsi que la vôtre seront nécessaires dans une heure.

-Et je peux savoir pourquoi ? Jace se montra bien fermé. Alec le fusilla des yeux en se promettant de lui faire la morale une fois qu'ils seront tous deux sortis de cet office.

-Vous verrez en temps voulu, maintenant sortez.

Ce fut très hargneusement que le plus jeune des deux lâchait son venin à l'encontre de l'inquisitrice tout en traversant le corridor.

-Par l'Ange, vas-tu te calmer ? S'exaspéra Alec.

-Et moi je te trouve bien trop calme ! Je t'ai vu péter des plombs pour moins que ça, Alec. Te surveiller ? Genre ils vont nous envoyer une deuxième Lydia !

-Hé, maintenant cela suffit. Prévint l'aîné d'une voix grave. Jace tressaillit et réalisa l'inutilité de son attitude. Tu deviens offensant. Termina le brun en soutenant durement le regard de son cadet.

-Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul..

-Je vois ça. Mais je te le répète Jace, même si je comprends ton sentiment de révolte ne vas pas prendre le chemin du risque surtout en cette période. De plus tu n'es pas celui qui devrait se mettre dans de tels états.

-Je suis d'accord sur ce point, mais comme tu ne sembles pas réagir je le fais pour toi.

-Il n'y a pas de raison je t'assure. Dit Alec alors qu'ils rejoignaient la cuisine.

Le brun sortit quatre œufs et deux tranches de bacon.

-Tu as petit déjeuné ? Demanda t-il en s'affairant à la cuisine.

-N-non. Baragouina le blond en sortant deux assiettes. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux dans la pièce.

-Bien.

Tout en préparant de quoi manger, Alec songeait encore au contenu de la lettre envoyé par le Conseil. _Il n'a quand même pas fait ça..._ Se dit-il en souriant avec légèreté. Jace, qui grignotait un toast beurré, s'en aperçu et leva un sourcil interrogateur.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-Rien en particulier. Rétorqua Alec.

-Menteur, lâcha Jace d'un ton accusateur. Son frère leva les yeux au ciel mais resta silencieux.

-Je n'aime pas tout ce qui se passe. Reprit le plus jeune. Tout ça, tout ce qui t'arrive, notre lien qui s'amenuise, tes cachotteries..

-Jace, tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir impuissant. Mais il faut parfois faire preuve de patience pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. (Il éteignit son feu et les servit) Et je pense qu'on est sur la bonne voie.

Jace regarda son frère s'attabler en face de lui en silence et le laissa poursuivre.

-Mes cachotteries comme tu dis, n'ont pas à t'alarmer autant. Ce qui t'inquiète -et crois moi bien que je le comprends- c'est de ne plus déceler la moindre de mes émotions. Mais n'oublie pas que tu n'es pas le seul dans ce cas. Moi non plus je ne sais pas comment me conduire face à ça. Mais j'y crois !

-Pourtant à t'entendre, j'ai l'impression que tu lis en moi comme dans un livre.

-Tu es mon meilleur ami et je te connais. Lorsque tu es contrôlé par une situation inconnue tu fonces sans comprendre et tu subis les conséquences après t'être rendu compte que tu ne pouvais rien faire seul. Mais tu n'es pas seul dans ce cas là, essaie de comprendre ce que ressentent les autres.

-Mais je ne sais plus ce que tu ressens toi, Alec. Tu le sais, j'aime me mesurer à plus fort que moi, je me montre souvent impétueux mais t'as toujours su me raisonner. Je ressentais toujours ta force, ta présence à mes côtés aujourd'hui tu es assis en face de moi pourtant j'ai l'impression de me trouver à des kilomètres loin de toi. La Coupe Mortelle est toujours dehors, mais mon unique problème est de trouver un moyen de renouer notre lien.

-Tu te bases trop sur le passé, vois plus loin que ça Jace. Une rune n'est qu'une rune, au final nous restons humains !

Entendre ses mots de la bouche de son frère de toujours, Jace eut l'impression de se recevoir un seau d'eau glacée sur le visage. La fin de leur repas se passa dans le calme. Jace continua de réfléchir à ce qui ressortit de leur conversation tandis qu'Alec le rassura en disant qu'il n'aurait plus longtemps à attendre pour connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

-D'accord. Mais dis le moi pour tes blessures. Fragile comme il est, notre lien ne te permettra pas de puiser dans mon énergie lorsque tu en aura besoin pour tes ailes. Tiens-moi juste au courant quand ça ne va pas.

Alec sentit un fort sentiment de reconnaissance réchauffer son cœur et son tendre sourire devint communicatif. Après leur petit déjeuner, les deux jeunes hommes s'en allèrent commencer leur journée. Néanmoins, les heures s'écoulèrent bien lentement pour Alec qui cherchait toujours un moyen de se rendre dans les jardins sans se faire repérer. Or, le hall était bondé de gardes qui attendaient l'arrivée du chasseur d'ombre en charge de le surveiller. Mais le Nephilim avait déjà sa petite idée sur sa réelle identité. Et il avait besoin d'éclairer au plus vite l'affaire, c'est pour quoi il se devait de sortir.

-Si tu crois que je ne te vois pas essayer de te faire la mal. Ricana sa sœur à côté de lui.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Dit-il en feignant ne pas comprendre.

-A d'autres, tu sais je peux toujours envoyer un message à Magnus si tu as besoin de lui parler.

-On s'envoie des messages feu, Izzy. Range ta curiosité veux-tu.

-Mais t'es pas drôle ! Râla t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Après quoi, Alec parvint à s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Il chercha Raphaël du regard par la fenêtre mais ne le trouva pas. _Mais où est-il ?_ Soupirant d'impatience, il se posa un instant sur son fauteuil sur lequel l'Archange avait passé quelques nuits. Baissant sa tête contre l'arrière du siège, une odeur devenue familière lui monta au nez. Il s'approcha du tissu et reconnu l'odeur de cigarette de Raphaël.

-Ce n'est quand même pas lui qui..

Un soudain brouhaha se fit entendre depuis le hall de l'institut. Alec sentit son cœur battre à toute allure alors qu'il courait dans les couloirs afin de rejoindre au plus vite les autres. Il ignorait d'où provenait ce soudain affolement, mais il était bien présent. Et lui aussi...

-Rangez dont vos joujoux pointus, vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un avec. Dit une voix qu'Alec connaissait bien maintenant.

Les lèvres pincées, il bouscula certains membres de l'institut afin de se rapprocher de Raphaël qui fit s'écarter les gardes sur son passage. Ce même sourire railleur plaqué sur le visage, il regarda dans la direction de son cadet et lui fit un clin d'œil. Tout le monde se perdit sur un bruyant chemin de messes basses regroupées qui fit cesser l'inquisitrice dès son arrivée.

-Veuillez vous présenter. Ordonna t-elle. Le sourire de l'archange n'en devint que plus grand.

-Vous le savez déjà. Répondit-il.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes le chasseur d'ombre envoyé par l'Enclave ?

-Ne donnez aucune information. Lorsqu'un inconnu franchit votre demeure, attendez de lui qu'il se présente ou cela pourrait se retourner contre vous.

Imogène vit rouge. Cet opportun s'octroyait le droit de lui faire un semblant de morale. Mais la véracité de ses paroles la décontenança.

-Je suis Raphaël Caelum, sur ordre de l'Enclave je me vois obligé de rester en ces lieux afin de veiller sur le Nephilim concerné dans l'affaire: Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Qu'il se présente.

Bien sûr, Alec joua le jeu et s'avança jusqu'à lui sous le regard intrigué de toute l'assemblée. A quelques centimètres de l'un l'autre, le demi-ange murmura.

-Vous n'avez donc pas déserté.

-Les choses deviennent trop intéressantes pour que je m'en ailles si vite.

Reprenant une attitude plus ouverte, Raphaël s'approcha de l'inquisitrice et lui demanda un entretien privé dans son bureau. De toute évidence, elle accepta puisqu'elle-même avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser.

L'Archange glissa une dernière fois son regard sur Alec avant de le laisser entouré de tous les autres chasseurs d'ombre qui reprirent leur commérage même en travaillant. Pour lui, une nouvelle issue venait de s'ouvrir. Il s'en alla se réfugier dans sa chambre peu importe si les autres le voyait partir. Il sortit une feuille de sa commode ainsi qu'un crayon et commença à rédiger d'une main tremblante d'excitation un message qu'il voulait adresser à son amant.

«Enfin nous y voyons le bout. Je te promets de te rejoindre au plus vite, mais je t'en prie..patiente encore un peu ce n'est qu'une question d'heure du moins je l'espère sincèrement. D'ici ce soir, je me plais à croire que je te reverrai. Tout ira bien. »

Et il signa de son nom avant de graver la rune de feu sur le bas de la feuille avec l'aide de son aura. La rougeoyante couleur miroita dans ses yeux, le message s'enflamma jusqu'au dernier recoin et disparut. Alec fut libéré d'un poids.

Quant à son amant, ce dernier était au téléphone avec un client lorsqu'il reçut le nouveau message de feu de son cadet. La femme de l'autre côté parlait dans le vide tandis qu'il lisait attentivement chaque ligne du message. Son sourire ce fit plus aimant que jamais mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'heure sur sa pendule. Le soir n'arriverait pas de si tôt, mais au moins ils pourraient à nouveau se voir.

« Dois-je préparer les lieux avant votre arrivée ? Peut-être qu'une inspection sera nécessaire alors, il vaudrait mieux que vous fassiez les préparatifs vous-même ! »

-Je les ferai. Dit-il d'un air absent.

Il déposa la lettre d'Alec parmi toutes celles qu'ils s'étaient envoyées durant ces jours qui lui parurent bien plus longs que l'éternité. Euphorique, il effleura du bout des doigts les derniers mots qui étaient devenus une véritable formule magique pour lui.

-Tout ira bien..murmura t-il avec douceur.

A suivre...

* * *

Hé, une petite fin calme pour bien vous préparer au chamboulement du prochain chapitre :D !

Je sens que Raphaël ne va pas se faire de grand copain, mais va t-il au moins essayer de se montrer aimable ça c'est à vous de voir ! xD Pour ceux que ça inquiéterait, Michaël reviendra bientôt déposer son grain de sel !

On reviendra sur les soucis relationnels de notre petit Simon, Ragnor aura sûrement son mot à dire également ! J'avais aussi l'intention de mettre notre Malec à rude épreuve et je vois que le show TV est d'accord avec moi ha ha !

Je ne dis plus rien pour le moment, j'ai vraiment été très contente de pouvoir écrire sur le personnage de l'Archange Raphaël, il va avoir un bon/mauvais rôle dans l'histoire qui aura son importance. Ne soyez pas trop durs avec lui il est nouveau dans le métier x) !

En tous cas un gros, grand et sincère merci pour vous soutien à tous, je toujours autant hâte de m'atteler à la rédaction de nouveaux chapitres à chaque fois qu'un se termine ! On se revoit bientôt, bisou à vous tous ~~ !


	19. Chapter 18

Hihi ! Coucou tout le monde, je reviens avec le nouveau chapitre ! :D

Bon alors, qui est toujours là pour la fin de la saison 2 de shadowhunters ? Perso, j'ai hâte de voir la suite et surtout hâte de découvrir la saison 3 en espérant qu'ils tiennent parole et qu'ils nous la sortent !

Bref, côté fiction, je vous prépare un important feu d'artifice pour les deux prochains chapitres qui suivront ! Une Clary plus guerrière que jamais, un Alec également prêt à faire bouger certaines choses ! On y vient doucement mais sûrement. Je n'ai pas mis de Simon dans ce chapitre, mais il revient dans le prochain avec le mors aux dents !:D

Côté cœur, nos héros aurons le droit à un peu miel et de douceur :) ! (j'ai l'impression de donner l'horoscope haha ! )

Allez allez, passons donc aux remerciements et encore et toujours bienvenu aux petits nouveaux ! :D

 **Plopy**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu** **  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie** **  
**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

 **valoueeeesweet**

On atteint bientôt une nouvelle dizaine pour la fanfic les gens ! Quand on atteindra le vingtième chapitre, je vous promets une explosion d'émotions entre chaque ligne ! :D Merci à vous tous de me suivre, j'apprécie toujours autant rédiger cette fiction à tel point que j'ai énormément d'OS en court d'écriture que je n'arrive pas à terminer parce que je suis trop prise dans cette fic, mais surtout j'aime écrire pour moi, pour vous tous, pour toute la Malec Family!

On se retrouve dans la petite note de fin, bonne lecture à vous tous :D !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18: Compte à rebours **

A ses pieds, des mèches de cheveux noirs jonchaient sur le sol et quelques restes collaient ses vêtements.

-Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas demandé une coupe ultra fashion. Dit Alec en soupirant pour la énième fois en regardant son visage transformé par la nouvelle coupe de cheveux que lui faisait Magnus, dans le miroir sur pied posé sur la table du salon.

-Cela faisait des lustres que je n'avais coupé les cheveux de quelqu'un. Enfin, à part les miens. Sourit le sorcier. Laisse-moi donc profiter.

-Si c'est une excuse pour toucher mes cheveux, (le brun prit la paire de ciseaux d'entre les mains de Magnus et pivota sur le tabouret) je connais une autre activité qui te permet de faire ça.

-Ah oui laquelle ?

Soulevant Alec qui entoura sa taille avec ses jambes, Magnus embrassa à pleine bouche son amant qui reposait maintenant sur la table. Leurs langues se cherchèrent mutuellement, attirant toujours plus sa jumelle dans sa cavité buccale. Soupirs et baisers humides orchestrèrent d'accompagner les caresses concupiscentes des deux hommes qui se retrouvèrent bientôt torse nu. Magnus grimaça soudainement en retirant un cheveux collé sur le bout de sa langue. Alec ne put retenir son rire.

-On va peut-être nettoyer avant..

-Avant de quoi ? Murmura suavement le demi-démon en époussetant les épaules de son cadet.

-Hé bien, tu sais.. Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu en as envie ?

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel puis les posa sur Magnus en le regardant d'un air un tantinet exaspéré. Son petit sourire en coin le rendant peu crédible, l'aîné se lécha la commissure des lèvres avec appétit.

-A ton avis ? Rétorqua finalement le brun.

Souriant en dévoilant toutes ses dents, Magnus partit de nouveau à l'assaut des lèvres d'Alec qui grogna de plaisir. Son bassin se mit à onduler sur le bord de la table tandis que ses doigts se glissaient sous la ceinture de son amant afin de l'attirer toujours plus entre ses cuisses. Ses muscles se contractaient sous le toucher des mains du sorcier sur sa peau nue. Magnus entreprit de marquer la mâchoire de son cadet quand le portable de ce dernier se mit à sonner. Geignant de mécontentement,il jeta un regard mauvais au petit appareil dorénavant entre les mains de son jeune amant.

-Je dois passer à l'institut, il semblerait qu'un bar ait été le théâtre d'une scène de crime, non loin de la sortie de Brooklyn.

-Ils ne peuvent pas gérer ça sans toi ? Soupira le sorcier en le regardant sérieusement. Je regrette de t'avoir poussé à acheter un nouveau portable.

-Raphaël ne m'aurait pas contacté si ce n'était pas important. Dit Alec en glissa un pouce sur la pommette de Magnus. Tu dis ça mais tu étais bien content de le choisir pour moi. Le sorcier sourit avant de l'embrasser chastement.

-Tu sais, je suis vraiment très reconnaissant envers l'Archange Raphaël pour ce qu'il a réussi à faire pour toi. Mais est-il constamment obligé de te téléphoner lorsqu'on essaie de le faire ?

Secouant son t-shirt kaki plein de cheveux coupés, Alec se rhabilla non sans observer son amant d'un air mi-blasé mi-amusé. Examinant une dernière fois la nouvelle coupe de cheveux qu'il lui avait faite, il sentit deux bras l'enlacer par derrière et des lèvres chaudes effleurer son cou.

-Va lui dire en personne.

-Un peu que je vais lui dire !

-Crétin. (Alec s'écarta du sorcier et lui adressa un regard inquiet) C'est toujours d'accord pour cet après midi, tu en as parlé à Ragnor ?

-Mais oui, de toutes façons ils ont essayé toutes les options possibles de leur côté. Ne t'en fais, je suis certain que ça marchera.

-Et t'as un plan B si je n'y parviens pas ?

-Toujours ! Sourit le sorcier. Alec n'y crut qu'à moitié.

-Tu dis ça pour me rassurer.

-C'est probable. (il embrassa son cadet sur le front) Mais je crois en toi. Tu l'as bien fait pour Michaël tu ne peux que réussir avec Eliott.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Magnus aidant Alec à enfiler sa veste en cuir.

-C'est Gabriel qui contrôlait mon corps et mon aura à ce moment là. Ensuite, je le faisais qu'avec toi mais ce n'est pas la même chose tu le sais..

-Tu n'auras qu'à essayer.

-Magnus, je ne suis pas sûr de.. Un doigt sur ses lèvres le fit taire.

-C'est toi-même qui m'a dit vouloir exercer ton aura sur le terrain. Que ce soit en mission ou pour donner des soins intensifs, prends ça pour un exercice.

Alec se pinça les lèvres mais parvint à afficher un petit sourire.

-Et puis Eliott a reprit conscience. Il veut te voir tu sais ?

-O.K, j'ai compris. Ricana le brun. Je vais essayer.

-Bien.

Adressant un clin d'œil à Alec, Magnus ouvrit la porte et observa le Nephilim emprunter l'ascenseur tout en lui faisant un petit signe de la main pour lui dire au revoir. Une fois dehors, le brun pressa le pas tout en grelottant. La neige tombait encore aujourd'hui, ils allaient passer un Noël blanc. Alec sourit à cette pensée, Max appréciait la neige. Outre le fait de célébrer Noël, Alec songeait à ce qu'il pourrait tout de même organiser avec Magnus afin de rattraper l'anniversaire qu'ils n'avaient pu passer ensemble. Le demi-ange ralentit sa marche et balaya les alentours d'un simple regard. Il aperçut son reflet dans la vitrine d'une boutique de montres. _J'ignore sa date de naissance.._ Essayant de chasser ses cruelles pensées sur le manque de détail à propos de la vie du sorcier, Alec secoua la tête et continua son petit bonhomme de chemin et arriva une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard sur la scène du crime. Ou plutôt, un cimetière humain. Le bar regorgeait de cadavres tantôt vautrés sur le comptoir et les tables, tantôt étendus à même le sol.

-Alec, appela Raphaël qui se tenait au côté de Jace, Clary et Luke. Des légistes prenaient en photos les corps et prélevaient quelque chose qui était restée sur leur peau. Voilés sous leurs runes, ses confrères n'inquiétèrent guère les médecins qui ne pouvaient pas les voir. Luke attendit qu'ils soient enfin seuls pour parler.

-Alors, il paraît que les anges te courent après ? Plaisanta le flic en donnant un d'épaule à Alec. Ce dernier sourit non sans dévoiler une mine accablée.

-J'en ai pour un moment..

-Dit celui qui sort avec un enfant de Lilith. Intervint l'Archange aux cheveux noirs, l'air malicieux plaqué sur le visage. Le regard que les deux hommes s'échangèrent attira l'attention de Jace qui fronça les sourcils.

-On peut se recentrer sur ça ? Demanda sèchement Clary en balayant d'un geste de la main la scène de crime.

Luke fit un topo à Alec de la situation: une jeune femme avait retrouvé le bar dans cet état alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à y passer la soirée avec une collègue qui était déjà à l'intérieur au moment où l'homicide eut lieux.

-Bien évidement, tu te doutes bien qu'il y a du démon là dessous. Renchérit Jace.

-Évidemment, releva Alec à mi-voix tout en examinant le corps d'un homme à leurs pieds. Le contraire serait tout aussi tragique pour eux mais bien trop beau pour nous..

-Je trouve la scène trop propre pour que ce soit un simple démon. Dit Clary en regardant Luke. Je suis novice en démon mais là, je suis quasi certaine que ce n'était pas un _shax_.

-C'est l'œuvre d'un démon supérieur.

Sa voix blanche fit tourner les regards vers lui. Raphaël s'accroupit et à l'instar des légistes, préleva de la matière noire poudreuse qui jonchait un peu partout sur le sol et les tables, mais surtout qui restait collée sur la peau des cadavres. Alec contourna Luke afin de se tenir auprès de l'Archange qui lui montra le sachet plastique dans lequel se trouvait le prélèvement.

-Ce sable vient de Dudaël, une des cités de l'Enfer.

-Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de travail. Soupira le blond en posant son front contre l'épaule de Clary. La jeune fille lui caressa les cheveux ce qui eut pour effet de lui soutirer un sourire. Malgré l'affection qu'il portait à Simon, Luke était plus que comblé de voir Clary tenir entre ses doigts -il y a quelques mois furent tremblant de peur- un semblant de bonheur après le rude chamboulement qui transforma sa vie en un champ de bataille.

L'Archange dévoilait librement son savoir sans s'inquiéter des réactions alentours. En effet, après son arrivée très remarquée, Alec et lui donnèrent aux autres, soit, Jace, Isabelle et Clary, la chance de comprendre qui était Raphaël. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour démasquer Raphaël sans que ce dernier n'ait à dire quoi que ce soit. Une fois cela fait, ils avertirent Luke au cas où il aurait un jour à le rencontrer. En revanche, la créature céleste obligea les proches d'Alec et lui-même à limiter le bouche à oreille. Il ne s'inquiéta pas de Luke, étrangement, il appréciait même énormément l'Alpha.

-Très bien, mais pourrais-tu nous en dire plus ? Comment un démon supérieur a t-il fait pour venir jusqu'ici ? S'enquit le loup.

-Son maître ne doit pas être loin. Clary se souvint de sa rencontre avec le démon mémoire qu'avait invoqué Magnus chez lui. Un rire insolent s'échappa de l'Archange.

-Son maître ? Rit-il en reprenant les termes de la rousse. Un démon n'aura comme maître que celui qu'il désignera comme plus fort que lui. Ici, on parlera d'invocateur et encore..

Raphaël se tut et fronça durement les sourcils tout en serrant dans son poing le sachet de sables noirs. Alec l'observa en silence du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'il le soupçonnait d'hésiter à en dire plus. Luke promit à Clary de lui donner des nouvelles si sa meute trouvait quoi que ce soit de son côté. Les chasseurs d'ombre laissèrent l'agent Garroway terminer son travail. Pour le moment, une fuite de gaz était la cause de tout ce drame, asphyxiant le personnel ainsi que les clients. Alec resta en retrait, s'éloignant même du petit groupe qui s'apprêtait à sortir du bar. Raphaël le rejoignit, leurs mains s'effleurèrent par accident. Le plus jeune trembla imperceptiblement avant de poser sa main sur la nuque d'un des cadavres vautré sur le comptoir.

-Je crois savoir ce que recherchait ce démon. Assura t-il après s'être éclaircit la gorge.

-Ce sont des membres du Cercle ?

Tout en hochant la tête, Alec prit plusieurs photos sur son téléphone afin de les transférer au moniteur de l'institut. Luke leur fit rapidement signe qu'il en avait trouvé un autre mais qu'ils n'étaient que les deux seuls membres du Cercle présents dans ce bar. Enfin sortis, l'Archange et le demi-ange en firent part à Clary et Jace qui avaient reçu un appel d'Isabelle.

-Imogène a fait la demande d'exécuter Valentin. S'enquit le blond avec une once de panique dans la voix.

-Q-Quoi ? Mais on ignore toujours où se trouve la Coupe ! S'emporta son frère aîné.

-C'est vrai, l'Enclave le sait et refusera de répondre à sa demande. Assura Clary qui commençait à comprendre le fonctionnement de ses supérieurs.

-Dans ce cas il est grand temps de mettre les bouchées doubles, souleva Raphaël. Si par malheur ce démon mettait la main sur la Coupe avant vous, alors votre autorité chuterait fatalement.

Les trois autres le toisèrent avec sérieux et inquiétude.

-On ferait mieux de retourner à la Cathédrale. Qui sait, peut-être auront nous l'opportunité de la faire changer d'avis.

-Allez-y sans nous, on vous rejoindra plus tard. Informa l'Archange qui empoigna Alec, le tirant gentiment vers la direction opposée. Il lui lança un regard curieux, mais Raphaël ne s'en formalisa pas.

Jace retint une profonde inspiration mais l'exaspération se peignit avec évidence sur son visage. Il voyait Raphaël éloigner son frère de sa famille, de ses amis. Le blond n'aimait pas ce sentiment d'être mis à l'écart. Pourtant, Alec faisait tout pour lui expliquer en détails les informations que lui partageaient l'Archange, mais parfois ce n'était pas assez pour Jace, il désirait surtout être en mesure d'aider le brun comme il aurait pu le faire autrefois. Songeant à son lien perdu, il serra les dents à en faire crisper sa mâchoire. Alec s'en aperçut et adressa un sourire confiant à son cadet qui soupira longuement.

-D'accord, mais ne traînez pas. On a besoin de tout le monde sur cette affaire.

Clary et Jace s'échangèrent un dernier regard avant de reprendre leur chemin. Quant à Alec, il s'adressa à l'Archange qui lui tourna le dos tout en lui demandant de le suivre.

-Et je peux savoir jusqu'où veux-tu que je te suives ainsi ?

-Du côtés des paysages obscures.

Raphaël guida Alec jusqu'à une rue piétonne dallée, où très peu de personnes s'y promenaient. Assis entre deux bancs, un renard blanc fixait les deux hommes et semblait les attendre. L"Archange s'approcha le premier de l'animal qui s'engouffra dans un terrier de neige. Lorsqu'il dirigea sa main entre l'espace que formait les deux bancs, Raphaël vit sa main disparaître. Souriant, il leva l'autre vers Alec qui papillonnait des yeux. Il hésita un court instant avec d'accepter de tenir la main de son aîné le temps de traverser la barrière. S'étant habitué au saule pleureur du parc, Alec trouva encore plus inquiétant de n'entendre aucun bruit derrière lui, comme le sourd grincement que faisait l'arbre à chaque fois qu'il le traversait. Et il se demanda s'il était en mesure de se détourner cette fois-ci. Raphaël lui lâcha la main, et le regarda droit dans les yeux faisant également face à la brèche qui les avait autorisé à entrer dans ce territoire obscure. Le demi-ange, incertain de ce qu'il faisait, pivota lentement sur lui-même et osa pour une fois regarder derrière lui. Il y vit les deux bancs, mais la rue dallée avait disparut ne laissant place qu'à une clairière enneigée. Le terrier ne formait désormais qu'un amas de neiges. Alec ressentait cette même confusion, peu importe de quel côté il pénétrait les paysages obscures, il avait toujours l'impression que l'infini s'étendait devant lui. Qu'il pouvait continuer d'avancer peu importe la direction qu'il empruntait, il y trouverait l'infini du lieu dans lequel il s'aventurait.

-Ne me perd pas de vue, où tu ne retrouveras pas ton chemin. Lui informa Raphaël d'une voix calme. Leurs bottes crissèrent dans la neige épaisse, s'engouffrant par moment jusqu'aux mollets.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu essaies de faire. Dit Alec en essayant de maintenir le rythme de son comparse qui ne semblait pas du tout affecté par les efforts qu'ils devaient fournir dans leur marche. Le dos bien droit, il n'avait pas chuté une seule fois tandis que le demi-ange s'était plus d'une fois retrouvé face contre neige. L'éclatante candeur du paysage fit rétracter ses pupilles à leur maximum. Le bleu de ses yeux se confondait avec un gris clair. Alec se les frotta en pensant que cela chasserait l'inconfort, mais dès qu'il les rouvrit il ne trouva plus l'Archange peu importe dans quelle direction il regardait.

-Raphaël ?

Avançant de quelques pas, il chuta une énième fois et jura dans sa barbe au moment de se relever. Alec était frigorifié. Il activa son aura et traça une rune de chaleur pour se réchauffer. Soudain, son aura se mit à danser autour de son corps. Elle se diffusait continuellement en de larges volutes blanches qui se croisaient ensuite au dessus de sa tête. Enfin il comprit. Et plutôt que de faire confiance à ses yeux, il les ferma et se concentra sur les vibrations que ressentaient son aura. Celle-ci se fit plus ardente et moins volage. Alec parvint à la contrôler plus assurément au fur et à mesure qu'il gardait pour épicentre les battements de son cœur. Une capsule d'aura se forma autour de lui et s'étendit sur un important périmètre. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit l'Archange Raphaël se tenir à plus de trente-cinq mètre en face de lui, caché parmi les arbres nus. Son aura disparut soudainement, et le Nephilim se sentit plus essoufflée que jamais. A croire que cette expérience l'eut poussé à oublier de respirer. Alec eut tout juste le temps de cligner des yeux que son aîné se trouvait maintenant au dessus de lui, les bras et les genoux de part et d'autre son corps, allongé dans la neige. _Quand suis-je tombé?_

-Tu as encore beaucoup de progrès à faire. Se moqua Raphaël, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

-Depuis que t'es là, tu me fais ce genre de coup tous les jours et à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Hier, c'était mon ouïe, aujourd'hui la vue demain ce sera quoi ? Le toucher ?

-Ne me tente pas, cela ne serait pas correcte envers Magnus, plaisanta t-il avant de murmurer au creux de son oreille : Quoi que je ne m'en préoccupe guère.

-Lève-toi donc.. Soupira Alec en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'Archange afin de le pousser mais il le plaqua à nouveau contre le trou qu'avait formé son corps dans la neige. Rapha- !

Effleurant son visage de sa main gantée, Raphaël fit taire son cadet qui cherchait du regard la réponse à tout ceci dans ses yeux vairons qui le déstabilisaient toujours autant.

-Tes yeux..,souffla t-il. Ils sont bien plus beaux lorsque ton visage est dégagé ainsi.

Si la neige était blanche, les saillantes joues du plus jeune s'empourprèrent ainsi que la pointe de ses oreilles et le bout de son nez. Comme excuse, il y avait le froid mordant du paysage obscure mais Alec savait que ses mots tout comme son propre corps mentaient mal.

-Je suis certain que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'une si courte longueur de cheveux.

-C'est vrai. Pouffa Alec en se dégageant de l'emprise de Raphaël qui l'aida finalement à se relever. Essayant de changer de sujet et calmer sa nervosité, il demanda où les avait-il perdu.

-Qui te dit qu'on est perdu ? Rit l'autre en sortant son paquet de cigarettes. Après avoir prit une latte, il fit signe à son cadet de le suivre, rebroussant alors chemin. Je voulais que tu te confrontes à une situation qui t'ait inconnue.

-J'y suis habitué avec l'entraînement que l'on impose aux Nephilim.

-Ne me fais pas rire, vos simulateurs vous mettent bien plus en danger. C'est d'ailleurs le meilleur moyen de ne pas se fier à votre aura angélique. Tous vos gadgets, vos simulateurs d'entraînements.. Comment veux-tu affûter tes sens avec un hologramme pour ennemie ? Il n'a ni odeur, ni aura, rien du tout. Je me demande encore comment tu as pu maîtriser la tienne..

-Peut-être est-ce grâce à Gabriel ?

Raphaël se mit à rire de manière virulente, tant et si bien qu'il fit sursauter Alec. Ricanant toujours en coin, il ralluma la cigarette éteinte par la brise glaciale et reprit d'une voix serrée entre ses lèvres pincées autour du bâtonnet fumant.

-C'est ton aura qui a réveillé Gabriel et non l'inverse. A part t'apporter des problèmes, Gabriel n'est bon à rien. Marmonna t-il le regard perdu au loin.

Se trouvant à sa droite, Alec ne vit que l'œil brun de Raphaël où aucune pupille n'était visible. Pourtant, il sembla plonger dans une sanglante bataille qui défilait sous les yeux de l'Archange.

-Vous ne vous appréciez pas beaucoup les uns les autres j'ai l'impression. Lâcha t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Raphaël tourna son visage en se stoppant dans sa marche, imité par son cadet qui soutenait son regard.

-Tu n'as pas tort. Fut la seule réponse de l'Archange avant de reprendre sa route et faire disparaître son mégot. Mais Alec ne le suivit pas et s'écria :

-Pourquoi me protéger si tu es si sûr que Gabriel n'apportera rien de bon ? Si je meurs, il mourra avec moi ! Pourquoi ne laisses-tu donc pas le sort suivre son court ?

-Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Répondit Raphaël sans se retourner.

-Pourtant tu es à moitié humain ici. Ne m'as-tu pas dit que ce qui se passait sous cette forme était différente de ce que tu faisais sous ta forme céleste ?

-Tu ne sais rien.

-Alors dis-moi !

Les flocons tombant toujours silencieusement autour d'eux, l'Archange pivota lentement à mi-profil et pointa du doigt une direction vers laquelle Alec se mit à regarder. La poudreuse neige se mit à virevolter et animer des personnages sans visages.

-Au temps de la genèse, on me confia une mission que je pris très à cœur d'accomplir. Cela eut lieu peu de temps après la chute du Pandémonium et l'exil de Gabriel et Michaël. Cette mission était de protéger une femme porteuse de promesses bienveillantes envers son peuple. Mais maudite par le Démon, elle voyait sa vie être gâchée par celui-ci. Pour protéger cette femme, je devais conduire un homme porteur d'espoir pour son peuple et surtout pour son père. Leur union devait en ressortir bienfaitrice.

D'un geste gracieux de la main, il transforma la neige en une silhouette humaine, marchant à l'aide d'une canne. Puis, les flocons firent avancer un homme dans la force de l'âge accompagné d'un être ailé. Alec se demanda si cette créature était Raphaël ou bien un autre ange.

-J'accompagnai cette homme dans son périple, le voyant grandir de jour en jour jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ma véritable identité. Son père m'avait engagé comme garde du corps alors que j'eus pris l'apparence d'un terrestre mais son fils me démasqua un soir où je fus appelé par Michaël. La santé de Gabriel devenait critique, et en tant que "Guérisseur de Dieu" je lui prodiguai aussi souvent que possible des soins qui permettaient de soulager ses maux. Mais à quel prix ? Lui-même ne me prévint pas du malheur qui s'abattrait sur Tobie.

 _Tobie ?_ Se répéta intérieurement Alec qui commençait à ressentir une certaine fébrilité dans l'aura de Raphaël, se montrant aussi plus rigide dans ses mouvements, au fur et à mesure qu'il relatait et animait son histoire. Par moment, la neige tournoyait par bourrasque en aveuglant alors le Nephilim dont la chevelure s'envolait et s'éméchait sur sa tête.

-Tobie rencontra Sara. Trouva le remède pour son père atteint de cécité. Mais il y rencontra le Démon porteur de malédiction. Tous les prétendants de Sara connurent une mort lente et douloureuse sous son joug. Parce qu'ils durent s'aventurer sur le « plateau » d'Asmodée.

La neige se regroupa en un immense tas qui forma petit un petit une ombre sur le sol qui sembla engloutir le corps du Nephilim qui recula d'un pas en voyant l'apparence du Démon se sculpter dans la neige. Un rire extatique et railleur s'éleva dans l'air dans un écho qui se perdit dans le lointain de la clairière. Alec chercha du regard le propriétaire de ce rire bien qu'il se doutât appartenir au mirage de neige sous ses yeux.

-Tobie était mon premier contractant..Avoua Raphaël d'une voix enrouée par un profond et bouleversant chagrin qui brisa le cœur du demi-ange.

-Raphaël.. ! S'écria t-il en se ruant vers l'Archange à qui il attrapa les poignets pour le faire stopper sa magie. Raphaël regarde-moi !

Cherchant à attirer le regard de son aîné sur lui, Alec retira les gants qui recouvraient ses propres mains et celles de Raphaël puis entrelaça leurs doigts jusqu'à serrer leurs paumes si fort que leurs auras se confondirent l'une dans l'autre. La terre de sienne chaude et orangée s'apaisa dans le blanc profond et laiteux. Lorsque la brute aura d'Alec atteint le cœur de Raphaël, ce dernier ferma les yeux et soupira d'apaisement. Ses mains nues s'agrippèrent plus fermement à celles de son cadet qui fut rassuré de voir l'Archange revenir à lui. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Raphaël calma sa magie et détruisit le mirage de neige.

-Enfin parmi nous ? La rassurante voix du Nephilim l'aida à se souvenir de tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Relâchant la pression il dit :

-En tant que Gardien de la Nature, je puise mon énergie dans l'équilibre qui se dégagent des champs magnétiques que créent la Terre, le Soleil et la Lune. Si l'un des Gardiens disparaît alors l'équilibre sera brisé et je disparaîtrai en même tant. Si cela arrivait, la Nature ne survivrait pas et toutes vies sur cette Terre non plus.

Alors qu'il retrouva un calme certain, des images apparurent au fond de son œil noir. Celles d'une apocalypse ravageant tout sur son passage. Un brouillard chaotique s'évaporant des cadavres jonchant sur une terre désertique. Alec sentit son pouls s'accélérer à la vue de cette atrocité.

Les mains enfin détachées, Raphaël remit ses gants et dit à son cadet qu'il était maintenant temps de rentrer. Alec resta fort silencieux tout au long du chemin et réalisait à quel point l'archange Raphaël prenait son rôle de protecteur très au sérieux. S'il laissait transparaître tout ceci comme n'étant qu'une distraction, aujourd'hui le Nephilim était sûr que l'enjeu n'avait rien d'amusant. Néanmoins, il ressentait une évidente animosité émaner de lui à l'encontre de Gabriel. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le perron de la Cathédrale, Raphaël se permit d'ajouter avant d'entrer :

-Gabriel avait d'autres moyens que de te posséder pour renaître. Mettre la vie des Terrestres en danger c'est agir à l'encontre de nos lois. Je suis là pour-

-Ma sécurité, termina Alec avec un semblant de reconnaissance dans le regard qui toucha l'Archange. Peu importe vos lois, j'ai appris au sein de mon peuple que les lois ne sont pas toujours justes et qu'elles sont parfois faites pour être détournées. Je sais que Gabriel ne m'a pas tout dit et qu'il attendra le moment venu pour me partager les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir ainsi. Mais ça n'est qu'entre lui et moi Raphaël, tu ne peux rien contre ça. (Il baissa les yeux vers le sol et murmura) Tout comme je ne peux rien faire pour changer le jugement que tu portes sur lui et Michaël.

-Tu le pourras. Rectifia l'aîné. Seulement si tu arrives à me convaincre que leur façon de faire était justifiée.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la porte et laissa Alec entrer en premier avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Leur arrivée semblait forte attendue par l'inquisitrice qui les ramena à la dure réalité de la situation. Un démon supérieur courrait toujours dans les rues de New-York.

 **Magnus**

Je me doutai bien qu'il n'approuverait pas mon choix, mais delà à ce qu'il se montre si véhément en me jetant hors de chez lui comme un mal propre, cela me choqua. J'entendais Ragnor pester derrière la porte, tandis que Sunniva me la rouvrait malgré les protestations du cornu.

-Je te prie de l'excuser, il s'est levé du mauvais pied. Me dit-elle en m'adressant un éblouissant sourire comme à son habitude.

-N'aie crainte, même après des années sans le voir et qu'il m'ait menti au sujet de son prétendu décès, j'arrive à lui pardonner ce petit égarement.

Sunniva me fit entrer et me proposa une tasse de thé que j'acceptai volontiers. Depuis mon sérieux excès, je ne buvais qu'en présence d'Alexander ou bien évitai de le faire avec de profonds ressentiments. Cela donnait des migraines.

-Depuis notre rencontre, il ne m'a jamais dit de bien des chasseurs d'ombre. M'avoua la brune en me tendant ma tasse.

-Et cela remonte depuis de nombreux siècles, aussi loin que je me souvienne il les hait encore plus que moi. Renchéris-je en fixant la vapeur s'échapper du breuvage. Il a travaillé pour eux à une époque en tant que professeur. Il disait qu'il préférait être acteur dans le rôle de celui qui aiderait à éclairer quelques sombres esprits plutôt qu'attendre que l'Enclave fasse quoi que ce soit.

-Je n'en ai rencontré que très peu. Mais ils faisaient tous parti du Cercle. C'était lorsque nous cherchions Eliott sans prendre aucune précaution.

-Un peu osé.

-Très, et je dois dire que ces expériences m'ont aussi freiné à rencontrer d'autres Shadowhunters.

Le timbre grave et chevrotant de sa voix m'indiqua qu'elle n'était pas elle-même convaincue de ce qu'elle me partageait. Je la laissai donc poursuivre.

-Mais au fond, je sais qu'ils subissent une affligeante aliénation. Il suffit que toutes ces personnes éprouvent un mince sentiment de colère à l'encontre des créatures obscures et un génie du mal tel que Valentin peut les convaincre à devenir des alliés. Ils ont fait le choix de le suivre mais était-ce en toutes connaissance de cause ? (Elle fronça les sourcils en me disant cela, ses yeux bruns profondément ancrés dans les miens) Il est même parvenu à monter les créatures obscures entre-elles, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était d'implanter le doute dans les esprits..

-Et il a réussi. Conclus-je gravement en posant une main réconfortante dans son dos. Mais je connais des personnes qui sont là pour remettre de l'ordre dans tout ça.

-Remettre de l'ordre ? Intervint une voix courroucée. Ce n'est pas de l'ordre que l'on veut, mais une fin. Une fin, qui ne signalerait pas un retour en arrière; une fin qui permettrait à des gens comme toi et moi ou mon fils de vivre sans souffrir de lois qui nous embourbent dans la soumission !

-Ragnor.. Commençai-je mais mon ami ne semblait plus à même de me laisser la parole.

-Valentin n'a pas seulement contrôlé les esprits, il n'a pas fait que changer des terrestres apeurés en chasseurs d'ombre non, il a convaincu de véritables Nephilim à plaider sa cause !

-Ce n'est qu'une poignée ! M'outrais-je en me levant de ma place pour lui faire face.

-Une poignée capable de manipuler les Instruments Mortels, Magnus. (Ragnor m'agrippa par le coude en tirant de nouveau vers la sortie) Et il est hors de question que je laisse un enfant de Raziel approcher une seconde fois mon fils !

-Pourquoi lui as-tu sauvé la vie dans ce cas ?! M'écriai-je en le repoussant sans violence mais avec suffisamment de poigne pour le faire ralentir. Pourquoi avoir sauvé Alexander si c'est pour refuser son aide aujourd'hui ?!

-J'ignorai que j'aurai besoin de recroiser sa route ! J'ai senti la magie de mon fils à travers son corps, une magie blanche, guérisseuse, j'en ai déduis qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. Mais ça s'arrête là.

-Mais depuis son réveil, Eliott ne cesse de réclamer Alec. Laisse-les se voir ! tu ignores à quel point il se soucie du petit.

Ragnor se tenait devant moi aussi bouillonnant de tension et improbable qu'une bombe à retardement. Il serrait les poings, s'humectait les lèvres tant il était nerveux. Son regard fuyait d'un côté puis me jaugeait avec sérieux.

-Quand lui as-tu dit de venir ?

Je souris et soupirai pour relâcher la pression, plus ou moins satisfait de la tournure que prenait la conversation.

-Il ne devrait plus tarder, mais avec l'incident de ce matin je préfère prendre mes précautions et te dire qu'il aura du retard.

Mon ami haussa les sourcils. Soit était-il peu convaincu soit il s'en fichait, mais au moins il acceptait que mon amant rencontre à nouveau Eliott. Je n'avais pas encore parlé à Ragnor de ce qu'était vraiment mon Alec, après tout ce n'était pas à moi de lui en parler. Mais je savais qu'Eliott n'était pas ignorant. _« Où est le possédé ? »_ Me demanda t-il dès son réveil, puis s'était à nouveau exprimé en le nommant Alec Lightwood.

Je retournai dans la chambre du convalescent afin de lui administrer une potion qui l'aiderait à expulser plus vite le poison de Valentin. La plume de Michaël m'avait bien aidé dans mes recherches et avec l'aide de Catarina je parvins à concocter un remède relativement efficace qui imitait l'énergie d'Alec ou encore des autres Archange. Mais une imitation ne serait jamais plus efficace que l'original, voilà pourquoi Alexander devait à tout prix examiner Eliott. _Il en est capable je le sais._

-Je peux me lever, Maman.

-Ah, oui ?

Il y avait de l'agitation derrière la porte, et à entendre la mère et le fils parler ensemble je n'osai m'aventurer plus. Restant donc dans l'entrebâillement, je me fis spectateur d'une scène qu'en temps normal je trouverai d'attendrissante. Alors pourquoi n'y parvenais-je pas ? Sunniva aidait le jeune sorcier à s'asseoir sur le lit, il était encore très fiévreux mais tellement pressé de se lever qu'il manqua faire un malaise.

-Catarina m'a donné des somnifères très puissants, si tu continues je t'en refourgue un sur le champ !

-Maman, je te dis que je vais bien. Ah- (il se toucha le front) enfin..un peu mieux.

-Pas suffisamment pour te lever, Eliott rallonge-toi.

Eliott capitula et s'allongea non sans lâcher un long soupir. Je vis dans son regard qu'il mourrait d'envie de sortir de cette chambre et il était ainsi depuis son réveil. Mais ce qu'il me surprit le plus fut le sourire qui égaillait enfin son visage.

-Pourquoi Valentin a t-il menti sur vous ? Demanda t-il à sa mère qui relevait ses cheveux en une coiffe désordonnée maintenue par des épingles, dont une pincée entre ses lèvres.

-Pourquoi t'avoir arraché à nos bras ? Mon ange, il y a encore beaucoup de questions que nous nous posons ton père et moi mais à l'heure actuelle nous souhaitons surtout te voir guérir.

-Et toi ?

Sunniva se tenait dos à son fils et son expression passa de rassurante à décontenancée. Elle se tourna lentement vers lui mais remarqua ma présence. Je me sentis confus et entra timidement dans la pièce.

-Désolé de vous interrompre, je viens pour la potion.

-Dis-moi qu'elle a meilleure goût.. Se plaignit Eliott avec une moue mi-dégoûtée mi-anxieuse.

-Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn t'apporte son aide et toi tu te plains du goût de la potion ? S'outra la jeune femme. Sale gosse !

Elle leva dramatiquement les mains au ciel et quitta la pièce sous le regard amusé de son fils et du mien et je n'en menai pas large à ne pas pouvoir retenir mon ricanement. Sunniva referma la porte derrière elle, nous laissant seuls Eliott et moi.

-Où est Alec ? Me demanda aussitôt le jeune sorcier d'un ton plus que sérieux.

-Il a été retenu par une mission. Mais il ne devrait plus tarder ne t'en fais pas.(Je m'assis au bord du lit, je pouvais sentir ses yeux m'épier) Pourquoi insistes-tu autant pour qu'il vienne te voir ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je lui posai la question et une fois encore il me laissa sans réponse.

-Tu n'as pas à te méfier de moi, je suis proche de lui tu sais.

-T'as essayé de me tuer.

-Toi également. Fis-je en lui souriant.

Je le vis sourire en coin puis se décrisper un peu, sentant sûrement que je venais en paix.

-Tes potions sont atroces, surtout celle d'hier.

-Je te promets de chercher un ingrédient adéquat pour faire passer le goût, mais je dois encore peaufiner le remède.

-C'est plutôt fort. Dit-il en buvant le contenu de la fiole.

-Je sais, peut-être l'ai-je trop faire bouillir.

-Non je ne parlais pas du goût cette fois.

Fronçant les sourcils, je lui fis part de mon incompréhension.

-L'énergie qui s'écoule de la potion. C'est fort, je le sens traverser mes veines et ce, à chaque gorgée que je bois. Mais cela me donne également..d'horribles frissons dont j'ignore la cause.

Eliott examina ses mains et serra ses poings en faisant brûler sa magie. La couleur des flammes était rougeoyantes et légèrement sombres comme s'il se sentait menacé. Je savais que l'énergie de la plume en était la raison, l'aura angélique défiait son sang de démon. De plus sur un enfant tel que lui ne maîtrisant pas la brutalité de son pouvoir, cela le rendait extrêmement réceptif.

-Mais j'ai déjà ressenti ça auparavant. C'était avec lui, le possédé..

-Avec Alec ?

-Oui.

Semblant se perdre dans ses souvenirs, il délia peu à peu sa langue.

-Je savais qu'il n'était pas comme les autres shadowhunters. Je pouvais le sentir, il était possédé lui aussi.

 _Lui aussi ?_ Relevai-je sans pour autant l'interrompre.

-Pour m'en assurer, je l'ai provoqué mais son possesseur m'a violemment chassé en activant son _sigil_.

-Gabriel est un tantinet susceptible lorsqu'il s'agit d'Alexander. Me moquai-je.

-C'est ainsi qu'il se nomme ? (il secoua la tête l'air désabusé) Mais quelque chose cloche... Alec semblait atrocement souffrir lorsqu'il a usé de sa magie pour me repousser.

Baissant les yeux, je fixai mes mains jointes et ballantes entre l'écart de mes genoux. Je repensai aux nombreuses fois où mon jeune amant se retrouvait dans une douloureuse détresse, mais n'était-ce pas uniquement à cause de ses ailes ? Gabriel serait également susceptible de tourmenter Alexander d'intenses souffrances ?

-Nous n'avons que très peu d'informations à ce sujet, dis-je à voix basse.

-Et je parie que je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. Son odeur rendait complètement fou les créatures obscures déjà bien atteintes par le poison et ce n'était pas uniquement de la faute de son possesseur, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut à mon tour de laisser sa question sans réponse.

-Tu verras avec lui ce qu'Alec veut bien te dire.

Il hocha la tête, se montrant fort compréhensif. Au même moment, on entendit frapper à la porte et Ragnor entra aussitôt en nous demandant si tout allait bien. Eliott lui demanda s'il avait fini de pester contre Alec.

-Certainement pas, mais tu veux le voir non ?

-Je dois lui parler.

-Alors il va venir, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je reste derrière si je considère que ses soins ne sont pas appropriés, ce Nephilim ne te touchera pas.

-Papa, soupira Eliott, si nous savions ce qui est approprié pour mes soins on en serait pas là, tu ne crois pas ?

-Un point pour le petit. Fis-je en souriant de toutes mes dents.

-Toi écrase ! Et vous jeune homme, je vous interdis de rester plus de vingt minutes en compagnie de cet attardé. Pesta le cornu en me pointant du doigt.

-Hé ! M'écriai-je avec outrance. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai simulé d'être mort !

Ragnor ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais se trouva sans voix.

-Un point pour l'efféminé. Intervint Eliott d'une voix atone. Je plissai sceptiquement les yeux et le toisai sérieusement, la bouche entrouverte je cherchai mes mots.

-Tu sais, en temps normal j'aurai approuvé tes paroles mais dans ta bouche..je ne sais pas pourquoi ça sonne comme une insulte.

Ragnor et Eliott rirent ensemble et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

-Ta mère a raison t'es qu'un sale gosse. Dis-je avant de quitter la pièce en récupérant ma fiole vide. Ragnor posa une main amicale sur mon épaule et entra rejoindre son fils. Aussitôt, l'adolescent colle son front contre le bras de mon ami sorcier qui câlinait affectueusement sa nuque. Ce goût amer jaillit dans ma bouche, asséchant ma gorge. _« Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître ! »_ Je secouai la tête pour chasser d'horribles souvenirs puis réajusta mon veston sans manche avant de retrouver Sunniva dans le salon.

Habillée dans une combinaison serrée au corps de couleur turquoise, le brun de ses cheveux et de ses yeux ressortait impeccablement bien. Un long gilet noir terminant à mi-cuisse recouvrait ses épaules et ses bras. Elle buvait son thé, tout en fixant l'horizon à travers la porte fenêtre menant au petit balcon. La lumière du jour fit scintiller l'alliance à son doigt. Je souris et, prenant ma tasse je la rejoignis.

-Comment a t-il réussi à faire sa demande ce grand escogriffe ? C'est qu'il est plus timide qu'il n'y paraît.

-Je sais, rétorqua t-elle avec un rire dans la voix. C'est pour ça que je lui ai demandé, parce qu'il ne le ferait jamais.

Quittant le paysage de Brooklyn pour poser un regard réellement étonné sur sa personne, je clignai des yeux et elle poursuivit sûrement à cause de ma grande confusion.

-Ce n'est pas la seule raison, bien sûr je voulais me marier avec lui. Mais je savais que la demande ne viendrait jamais de lui et dans un sens, je crois que cela m'aurait semblait étrange qu'il le fasse.

-Bien que je n'ai rien contre ça, c'est pourtant votre situation qui pourrait sembler étrange aux yeux de beaucoup.

-Je me contre-fiche des codes de la société. Pourquoi serait-ce toujours à l'homme de faire telle ou telle demande, si une femme sait ce qu'elle veut autant qu'elle le clame haute et fort. Sourit-elle. Je le voulais lui.

Le douceur dans sa voit et la tendresse de son regard me réchauffa le cœur. Je fus tellement heureux en cet instant de savoir que mon meilleur ami, tantôt un frère, tantôt un oncle..avait trouvé le bonheur auprès d'une personnalité comme Sunniva. Ragnor n'avait jamais recherché l'amour et il fallait croire que l'amour en eut après lui. Ce dernier nous rejoignit avec Eliott qui avait insisté pour quitter son lit. Il semblait se porter plutôt bien ce jour là, supportant la fièvre comme il put, nous passâmes donc du temps ensemble, tous les quatre en discutant des événements qui dataient maintenant de quelques semaines. Eliott semblait encore avoir du mal à relater certains faits, il nous donnait de plus en plus de détail chaque jour mais avec une grande appréhension dans ses grands yeux noirs, comme s'il n'était pas dans la possibilité de parler, qu'il devait soigner ses phrases, réfléchir à chacun de ses mots. A tel point que je ne pouvais plus me sortir de la tête la malédiction de Michaël. Néanmoins, je doutai que cela soit vraiment le problème. _Peut-être qu'Alexander découvrira quelque chose, il n'attend peut-être que lui pour parler._

Soudain, ma magie se mit à crépiter au bout de mes ongles sans que je ne la contrôle. Serrant le point pour la faire disparaître je souris en sentant l'aura d'Alec approcher.

-Que t'arrive t-il ? M'interrogea Ragnor l'air confus puis ce fut à son tour de réagir à la nouvelle présence, fronçant les sourcils et observant un peu partout dans l'appartement. Eliott aussi semblait avoir remarqué l'arrivée de mon amant, puisqu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit avant même qu'on vienne frapper contre. Alec se tenait devant lui, quelque peu décontenancé.

-Bonjour..bafouilla t-il, l'air hésitant.

-Alec chéri ! M'enjouais-je ouvertement en allant l'accueillir accompagné de Sunniva qui le fit entrer..ainsi qu'un individu dont je me serai bien passé de la présence.

-Bonjour. Salua l'Archange Raphaël dans son accoutrement de chasseur d'ombre. Ragnor sembla voir rouge à ce moment là. Il me tira par le coude et m'entraîna dans le couloir sous le regard ahuri de mon amant qui amorça un mouvement pour nous suivre mais Sunniva le retint gentiment en lui assurant de ne pas s'inquiéter. Moi je fus très inquiet.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais dit qu'il y en aurait deux ! Pesta t-il avec un ton de reproche malgré qu'il parlait à voix basse.

-Parce que je ne savais pas ! Lui rétorquai-je du même ton. Enfin, j'aurai dû m'en douter..repris-je non sans voiler mon agacement.

-C'est qui l'autre ?!

-Euh..c'est une longue histoire. Tu sais, j'ai aussi pas mal de choses à te raconter..

-Oh, je n'aime pas quand tu as des choses à me raconter justement. Gémit-il en se massant l'arête du nez.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Questionnai-je quelque peu vexé.

-Parce que tes histoires sentent toujours le sapin ! Je te rappelle le Pérou ?! Vociféra t-il en agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. Pourquoi faut-il qu'il y ait toujours une couille dans le pâté avec toi ?! Hein ?!

-Oh ça va, comme si t'étais blanc comme neige ! Tss..

Levant les yeux au ciel avec exaspération, je retournai auprès des autres mais eut un geste d'arrêt net en voyant Raphaël proche du visage d'Alec. De là où je me tins, je crus au premier abord qu'ils s'embrassaient, ce qui provoqua en moi une forte incompréhension emplie par la colère. Mais en les voyant se tourner vers la lumière du jour, je sentis mon cœur de créature obscure se remettre à battre avec soulagement en constatant qu'il n'en était rien et que l'Archange examinait l'œil de mon amant. Néanmoins, le voir tenir ainsi son visage en coupe et effleurer sa joue avec ses doigts me crispa quelque peu.

-Ce n'était qu'un cil. L'entendis-je dire à Alec. Ce dernier s'écarta en frottant son œil puis me sourit chaleureusement en me voyant revenir. J'essayai de faire bonne figure et demandait si tout allait bien.

-Oui, juste mon œil qui me démangeait depuis un bout de temps.

-Oh.

J'adressai un regard qui se voulait reconnaissant envers Raphaël mais son sourire en coin m'exaspéra. S'il était difficile de savoir ce à quoi il pensait, je ne supportai pas qu'il y parvienne si aisément avec moi. _Il se fout de moi.._ Depuis quelques jours, je souhaitai avec ferveur que ce cher Micky revienne parmi nous pour que nous puissions nous débarrasser de cet importun. D'autant plus qu'Alexander semblait s'habituer à lui et j'étais loin d'apprécier leur petite amitié naissante.

-Tu es Alec ? Ragnor se tenait droit comme un « i » à jauger du regard mon amant qui faisait bien une tête de moins que lui. Quand je disais que c'était un grand escogriffe ! Mais il parût bien moins impressionné par sa taille que par son air bougon. Il m'envoyait littéralement des s.o.s avec ses yeux tant il ne savait pas comment agir envers mon meilleur ami.

D'un hochement de tête, je l'incitai à répondre.

-O-oui, Alec Lig-

A ce moment là, je secouai vigoureusement la tête en lui faisant les gros yeux. Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel, l'ai blasé et reprit.

-Nous sommes ici parce que votre fils a été en contact avec le sérum de Valentin Morgenstern. Comment va t-il ?

Eliott, qui n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de mon amant s'avança de quelques pas et retira son pull pour dévoiler son torse nu, dont la peau pâle était voilée de sombres tâches et ses veines pulsaient plutôt violemment sous sa peau. Notamment au niveau des épaules, des poignets et du cou.

-Par l'Ange..souffla Alec en s'approchant de lui.

Je vis Sunniva courber les sourcils avec inquiétude au moment ou Alec fit luire son aura autour de ses doigts avant d'effleurer la peau de son fils. Mais ce fut elle qui retint Ragnor lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à intervenir.

-S'il a les moyens de guérir Eliott, tu n'as pas à t'interposer. Prévint-elle en se montrant un tantinet sèche. Mon ami s'apprêtait à répliquer mais se pinça les lèvres en fermant les yeux comme pour contenir sa nervosité. Lui aussi était à cran, mais je vis mon amant lui adresser un regard qui se voulait amical et dit :

-Je ne suis peut-être pas encore sûr de ce que je dois faire, mais ce n'est certainement pas du mal à Eliott.

-Je ne t'en laisserai pas le temps. Fit Ragnor avant de s'en aller sûrement pour éviter de succomber à la tentation d'intervenir une nouvelle fois. Sunniva soupira avant de guider les deux hommes au cœur du salon en leur proposant de prendre place sur le divan. Alec retroussa ses manches et activa une fois encore son aura.

-Les Nephilim aussi maîtrise la magie ? Questionna la brune.

-La magie runique et angélique. Mais disons qu'Alec est une exception. Sourit Raphaël tout en tâtant les veines d'Eliott. Celui-ci grimaça.

-Comment veux-tu que j'extraie le poison, Magnus ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça !

-Bien sûr que si, tu ne t'en souviens pas mais tu as réussi à soulager Michaël. Lui assurai-je.

-Il y a des jours où tu me surestimes..

-Chéri, l'appelai-je d'une voix douce. Il ancra ses yeux bleus striés d'éclats blancs, remplies d'inquiétude, dans les miens. Il n'y a qu'une aura comme la tienne qui peu supprimer un tel poison.

-Il a raison. Intervint l'Archange qui demanda un couteau à Sunniva. Peu sûre de ses intentions, elle alla en chercher un dans la cuisine mais l'interrogea sur ce qu'il désirait faire avant de lui donner. Je veux simplement prélever un peu de poison.

-Donne-lui Maman. Fit l'adolescent, peu expressif à propos de ce qu'il se passait. Mon jeune amant lui caressa affectueusement la nuque, ce qui eut pour effet de lui décrocher un sourire. Sa mère en parût soulagée et fit aisément confiance à Alec.

-Je vais voir mon râleur d'époux.

-Dis-lui dire de revenir, Ragnor devrait voir la suite des événements s'il veut comprendre l'histoire que je vais devoir lui raconter.. Soulignai-je en grimaçant.

La jeune femme s'en alla en opinant.

-Tu ne lui as encore rien dit ? S'outra Alec.

-C'était déjà difficile de lui faire accepter qu'un Nephilim pénètre sa tanière, alors j'ai voulu lui épargner le plus gros du bazar.

-Il va bien falloir lui dire, sinon il ne me permettra jamais de voir Alec. Fit Eliott qui laissa Raphaël ouvrir une fine plaie sur son épaule afin de récupérer un peu du miasme qu'il s'en écoula.

-Pourquoi veux-tu voir Alec ? Demanda l'Archange en faisant brûler la tâche noir sur le mouchoir en tissu qu'il tenait grâce à l'intensité de son aura. Le jeune sorcier frissonna et écarquilla les yeux en s'éloignant hâtivement de lui. _Il a compris.._

-Eliott ? S'inquiéta Alec.

-Lui. Dit Eliott entre ses dents serrées. Il est comme ton possesseur n'est-ce pas, c'en est un lui aussi ?

Raphaël le toisa sans aucune once d'émotion dans le regard et dissimula de nouveau son aura. Je réalisai enfin qu'en dehors de la présence de mon amant, je n'avais nullement ressenti celle de l'Archange jusqu'à maintenant. Si Michaël laissait transparaître son aura, lui, se gardait bien de ne laisser aucune trace derrière lui.

-S'il ne voulait pas que je le touche, il n'avait qu'à le dire. Fit Raphaël qui se retira près de la porte fenêtre.

-Tu l'as surpris avec ton aura..Il ne sait pas qui tu es. Entendis-je mon amant lui dire en posant une main sur son bras. Ce fut plus fort que moi, mais je me raclai bruyamment la gorge en lui adressant un regard lourd de sens.

Alec s'empourpra avant de revenir près d'Eliott et moi-même.

-Peut-être que Raphaël devrait s'en charger, tu sais. Me dit-il au creux de mon oreille.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il a assez effrayé le petit. Lui rétorquai-je en indiquant d'un signe concis du menton un Eliott ratatiné dans le canapé, évitant soigneusement tout contact visuel avec l'Archange. Nous sommes à moitié démon, Alexander, et Eliott est la progéniture d'une créature supérieure, ce qui le rend plus sensible que n'importe quel sorcier lambda. Qu'il le veuille ou non, nous le ressentons comme une menace c'est un fait !

-Mais tu ne me vois pas comme une menace, moi. S'outra mon cadet en essayant de contenir au mieux sa voix, mais je savais que Raphaël nous écoutait depuis sa place.

-Tu n'es pas un Archange chéri, ton aura est peut-être brute mais nullement altérée par de sombres ressentiments envers les démons. Lui il..La pression qu'il expulse à chaque fois qu'il use son aura est écrasante. On l'a crée pour être un guerrier. Avouai-je en me souvenant douloureusement de ma première altercation avec l'Archange noir. Son œil doré me toisait avec un évident dédain qui me fit serrer la mâchoire.

-Je n'interviendrai pas. Dit-il en faisant sursauter mon amant qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à entendre de nouveau le son de sa voix. Je ne suis pas là pour le sorcier, c'est l'hôte de Gabriel que je protège, les autres qu'ils se débrouillent.

Sur ces mots, il se cloîtra sur le balcon non sans claquer la porte fenêtre au passage. Je ne m'en plaignis pas, bien au contraire.

-Que se passa t-il, ça s'agite bruyamment depuis tout à l'heure ! Fit Ragnor qui revint dans la pièce en compagnie de Sunniva. Elle pencha curieusement la tête en remarquant Raphaël dehors puis, demanda à Alec s'il était en mesure de faire quelque chose.

-Magnus me tient tête que oui..mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire pour extraire le-

Mon amant se tut soudainement et examina de plus près le sang noir qui s'écoulait de la plaie. Je m'approchai tout comme Ragnor qui prit place à côté de son fils. Eliott fronça les sourcils en demandant ce qui n'allait pas.

-Peux-tu essayer de te soigner s'il te plaît.

-J-je..commença t-il en bégayant. Je ne suis pas encore bon avec les sorts de soins.

-Je vais le faire.

Mon meilleur ami prit le bras du jeune sorcier, fit luire sa magie et passa sa main sur la peau blessée. Aussitôt, la chair se reconstitua et la plaie disparut tandis que les tâches noires étaient toujours là. Alec fixait les tâches d'un air perplexe puis se pinça les lèvres.

-Lorsque j'ai soulagé Michaël..qu'est-ce que j'ai fait exactement.

-La même chose que ce que tu fais avec moi, Alec.

-Je partage mon aura avec toi, mais je ne t'ai jamais soigné.

-Attendez, de quoi vous parlez ? Nous interrogea Ragnor, l'air perdu mais mon cadet poursuivit :

-Quand je partage ma force avec toi, c'est pour unir mon énergie à la tienne tu ne ressens pas spécialement de changement.

-Non. Dis-je en secouant la tête.

-Alors quand Gabriel a prit possession de moi, il ne cherchait pas à unir son aura à celle de Michaël. Il voulait la remplacer.

Sans plus d'hésitation, nous vîmes Alec prendre le couteau qui avait précédemment servit à égratigner Eliott, et le présenter à nouveau contre sa peau. Il demanda l'autorisation au jeune sorcier d'un simple regard et ce dernier lui accorda sans rechigner. Une plaie, plus profonde cette fois-ci, marqua l'épaule de l'adolescent qui serra les dents pour ne pas gémir. Puis je vis les yeux de mon amant luire avant qu'il ne procède aux soins que nous attendions tous de voir. Glissant ses mains contre les joues d'Eliott, il lui obligea à entrouvrir ses lèvres tandis que des siennes s'échappait une volute blanche qui alla se glisser dans la cavité du jeune garçon.

Bien évidemment, Ragnor voulut l'arrêter mais Sunniva, semblant captivée, le retint par l'épaule et alla même jusqu'à l'éloigner.

-Attends, il lui fait quoi là ?!

-Je t'assure qu'il ne risque rien, je suis déjà passé par là. Lui assurai-je.

-Toi t'es bizarre, lui c'est mon fils ! Pesta le cornu. Ne sachant plus quoi lui dire pour qu'il se calme, je secouai désespérément la tête avant de regarder Alec terminer ses soins. Je savais que Gabriel n'était pas là cette-fois, mon cher Alexander contrôlait de mieux en mieux ses nouvelles aptitudes. Et je me sentis aussi fier que soulagé de le voir ainsi mener la danse.

-Hé, regardez ! Nous interpella Sunniva en montrant le sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Alec insufflait son aura en Eliott, les tâches disparaissaient et le miasme reprit une couleur plus pourpre et rougeoyante. Les pulsations des veines se calmaient et enfin nous vîmes le jeune sorcier se détendre et soupirer d'aise avant de tourner de l'œil et tomber dans les bras de Ragnor.

-Hé, doucement..Il tapota sa joue pour le faire réagir. Quant à Alec, je le vis également tituber avant de se maintenir à la table basse pour se relever. Je le maintins d'un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre mais aussi pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille.

-Tu as réussi.

Il me gratifia d'un rayonnant sourire et d'un regard aimant. Sunniva s'agenouilla devant son fils et ce dernier lui assura qu'il se sentait réellement bien.

-Je vais bien Maman. Cette fois-ci c'est pour de vrai.

Riant avec légèreté, la brune enlaça le jeune garçon qui répondit à l'étreinte de sa mère. Je détournai le regard, sous celui curieux de mon amant dont j'adressai un simple sourire pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

Plus tard, Eliott ressentit une certaine fatigue que Raphaël jugea de normale, que la pression qu'avait exercé Alec sur lui avait tout de même malmené son sang de jeune demi-démon et cela l'affecterait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il insista sur le fait, qu'il tenait toujours à parler à Alec et qu'il souhaitait le revoir maintenant qu'il allait mieux. Pour le coup, Ragnor ne trouva pas d'excuse valable pour interdire l'adolescent de revoir le Nephilim. Eliott partit donc s'allonger accompagné de sa mère qui sourit sincèrement à mon amant qui lui adressa un respectueux hochement de tête.

-On va devoir repartir. Informa l'Archange à Alec en lui montrant son portable.

-Quand as-tu reçu ce message ?

-A l'instant. Dépêchons-nous, j'aimerai m'assurer au plus vite que ce démon n'en a pas après toi.

-Quel démon ? Dîmes-nous à l'unisson mon meilleur et moi-même.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils à mon égard.

-Il semblerait que le carnage de ce matin ait été causé par un démon supérieur. Azazel, d'après les informations que nous a partagé Raphaël.

-Q-Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible, il était enchaîné à Dudael ! M'écriai-je.

J'échangeai à un regard avec Ragnor et ce dernier parût aussi soucieux que moi. Mon amant nous conta dans les détails la situation. Mon vieil ami cornu se montra fort songeur et tandis que les deux autres s'apprêtaient à s'en aller, il les retint encore un instant.

-Je crains que d'autres démons supérieurs ne surgissent. Peut-être pourriez-vous les sentir, après tout j'ai bien l'impression que vous n'êtes pas des shadowhunters comme les autres.. Fit-il laissant planer les sous entendus sur ce qu'il avait plus ou moins compris sur mon amant et l'Archange.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que d'autres démons supérieurs apparaîtrons ? Questionna Raphaël, semblant curieux.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le premier Prince à s'être échappé des Enfers. Lâcha t-il comme une bombe. Mon cœur rata un battement en repensant à l'histoire de mon ami. _« Asmodée est revenu »._

 _-_ Hé, ça va ?

Je levai les yeux sur mon Alec dont la voix m'interpella.

-Bien sûr, dis-je avec bien peu d'assurance.

-Tes yeux.. reprit-il en glissant une main tendre sur ma joue.

Je jurai dans ma barbe en contrôlant ma marque. Ragnor s'approcha de moi et me murmura quelques mots. « Reste un moment ». J'acquiesçai silencieusement.

-De quel Prince parliez-vous ? Insista l'Archange mais mon ami me sauva la mise face à Alec.

-Celui d'Edom. Dit-il sans plus de précision. Si Alec ignorait son nom, Raphaël comprit aussitôt de qui il s'agissait et alors que je m'attendais à un sourire moqueur j'eus l'impression que le ciel s'effondrait sur sa tête.

Incrédule, il osa même contredire Ragnor en lui stipulant que ceci n'était pas possible.

-Son esprit est scellé dans le désert de Gizeh, même essayer de l'invoquer est loin d'être chose aisée et il resterait enchaîné au sceau si quelqu'un y parvenait !

-Raphaël, de qui parles-tu ? S'enquit le plus jeune d'entre nous tous.

On pouvait voir que l'Archange serrait les dents sous ses lèvres pincées, tant les muscles de sa mâchoire se crispaient. Encore une fois il m'adressa un regard bien mauvais et pesta :

-Je t'en ai parlé ce matin.

Quittant l'appartement sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Raphaël nous laissa tous en plan. _Ce matin ? Comment ça, de quoi on t-il parlé ?_ Je me posai milles et une question, me demandant sans cesse si Alec était au courant de quoi que ce soit sur Asmodée. Et si c'était vrai, alors quelle partie de lui connaissait-il ?

-..gnus...Magnus !

-Hein ?

Sortant de ma torpeur, je papillonnai des yeux et aperçus mon meilleur ami et mon amant qui me lançaient des regard intrigués.

-Je vais rejoindre Raphaël. Quand rentreras-tu au loft ?

-Hé bien..avant le dîner ça c'est sûr. Pourquoi ?

-Je comptai rentrer tôt, pour l'instant nous n'avons rien au sujet d'Azazel et tout porte à croire qu'il en a après le Coupe Mortelle. L'institut sera bouclée, mais comme je suis en permission demain je comptai rentrer avec toi.

-Évidemment, oui. Je te contacte quand je suis rentré. Lui souris-je essayant de paraître le moins nerveux possible.

Alec me sourit en retour puis salua Ragnor. Mon ami se massa l'arrière de la nuque avec un certain malaise dans ses geste puis se lança.

-Hé gamin.

Sans surprise, mon amant le fusilla du regard mais mon ami s'en ficha ouvertement.

-Si t'as une permission demain, viens nous voir au Pandémonium.

-Oh, chouette idée ! Fis-je soudainement ragaillardi. Ragnor était également gérant du club avec moi, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de déserter pendant des années en plus de mourir.

-Tu vas m'en vouloir encore longtemps ? Soupira t-il.

-L'éternité ça te parle ? Grognai-je.

Ce fut plus fort que nous mais nous rîmes de bon cœur tout en nous chamaillant. Lorsque je posai de nouveau mon attention sur mon amant ce dernier tourna vivement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Quelque chose l'aurait-il dérangé ? Je ne sus le dire sur le moment.

-Je vous tiendrai au courant pour le Pandémonium. Bafouilla t-il en fixant la poignée.

-C'est rare que j'invite un chasseur d'ombre à boire un verre, ne dis pas non sinon mon opinion sur vous ne sera pas prêt de changer !

Alec rit, mais je vis bien qu'il se forçait un peu.

-Très bien, je viendrai.

Refermant la porte sur lui, Alec partit donc rejoindre Raphaël qui devait sûrement l'attendre dans le hall de l'immeuble ou bien dehors, je m'en fichai. En revanche, je ne m'attendais guère à ce que mon jeune amant nous quitte d'un air si fermé. Une fois encore, je me demandai de quoi avait-il bien pu discuter avec Raphaël..

-Qu'en pensent les autres ? Lança soudainement Ragnor en se laissant choir dans son fauteuil.

-De quoi parles-tu très cher ?

-Hé bien ton clan. Comment voient-il ta relation avec un Nephilim ?

-Oh. Hé bien, je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup de monde qui s'en soucie. Dis-je en venant m'asseoir sur le canapé en face de lui. Tu as deviné donc.

-Ce n'était pas difficile en même temps..rétorqua le cornu en haussa un sourcil avec évidence. Tu as beau être social, tu ne t'adresses pas avec tant de tendresse auprès de n'importe qui. Puis, il ne semblait pas vouloir se cacher non plus.

-Alexander l'a suffisamment fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui, laissons-le être qui il est maintenant. Dis-je simplement en reprenant du thé. Il avait tiédi, mais le subtil arôme de menthe et de miel contentait allégrement mon palais.

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood, énonça t-il à haute voix. Déglutissant bruyamment, je posai lentement un regard surpris sur lui. Tu pensai peut-être que j'ignorai son véritable nom ?

-Comment as-tu su qu-..

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point votre relation fait jaser du côté des sorciers. Si tu veux en avoir une petite idée, va faire un tour au marché noir du monde obscure.

-Tout sujet est bon pour faire du commérage au marché noir ! Rétorquai-je avec légèreté.

-Magnus, depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu de client ?

-Sache mon cher ami, qu'on s'arrache toujours autant mes services.

-Très bien, alors je réitère ma question : Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu une créature obscure comme client ?

Ma dernière gorgée de thé glissa bien mal dans mon œsophage et je manquai m'étouffer. Ragnor me prit de court, je dus bien l'avouer. _C'est vrai..à quand remonte le dernier appel d'un des mes semblables ?_ Me demandai-je en fixant le contenu de ma tasse d'un air confus. Est-ce que ma relation avec Alexander m'avait à ce point éloigné des miens ? Ne me faisaient-ils donc plus confiance ?

-Est-ce pour cela que beaucoup d'entre-eux ont laissé Valentin les manipuler à sa guise ? M'enquis-je à mi-voix.

-Oh, Mag'.. m'appela mon ami d'une voix bien affectueuse. Il vint prendre place à mes côtés. Je n'ai jamais voulu te parler de ça en t'accusant de quoi que ce soit. Ils ont fait leur choix !

-Mais beaucoup sont morts alors qu'ils ne cherchaient que de la puissance pour se protéger..

-Beaucoup se sont montrés naïfs. Est-ce de ta faute ? Non. D'autres n'ont pas voulu écouter les avertissement qu'on leur donnait. Est-ce de te faute ? Toujours pas. Le titre de Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn n'est pas exactement le même que celui de chef d'un clan de Vampires ou de Loups Garous. Il se rapproche plus de l'ambassadeur, et c'est encore très différent chez les Fées. Mais ce qui est pareil, c'est l'emprise que nous avons sur nos semblables. Il n'est pas évident de persuader tout le monde à nous suivre Magnus. Regarde, beaucoup étaient au courants des agissements tordus de Camille, mais ils n'ont pas hésité à la rejoindre ! Je suis persuadé que Rafe' est déçu mais pas au point de culpabiliser comme tu le fais. Il sait qu'on ne peut pas influencer les opinions des autres, peu importe qu'ils soient du même clan ou pas.

-Mais que tous perde confiance en moi à cause de ma vie sentimentale, dois-je me sentir coupable de ça ?

Ma voix s'érailla au fur et mesure que j'eus prononcé ces mots.

-Je dois bien avouer qu'en sentant ton cœur battre pour quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau après qu'Etta t'ait laissé tomber, j'étais soulagé. C'est aussi pour ça, que j'ai envoyé cette image de moi. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que tu courais après un enfant de Nephilim et encore moins un Lightwood. Cette famille au passé aussi sombre que tordu.

-Je sais Ragnor. Soufflai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Mais je l'aime.

Nos yeux se soutinrent un moment, communiquant sans échanger la moindre parole. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et me ramena contre lui.

-Si j'apprends qu'il s'est joué de toi une seule fois, crois-moi il ira retrouver ses illustres ancêtres de bonne heure !

Je souris en travers en frottant mon front contre son épaule.

-Alec vient de sauver la vie de ton fils, ne crois-tu pas qu'il mérite le bénéfice du doute ?

-Quand lui as-tu donné le tien ?

-Houlà ! Disons que j'ai eu un sacré coup de foudre pour lui. Je le revois encore, l'air effarouché alors que je lui faisais les yeux doux. A moi aussi, il m'a sauvé le vie.

-Je vais finir par croire qu'il n'a que des qualités.. Bougonna t-il.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Mais je dois bien avouer qu'il a les meilleurs qualités..

-Tel que l'altruisme ? Dit une voix guillerette.

Synchros comme personne, nous tournâmes nos têtes sur une Sunniva dont le sourire était plus rayonnant que jamais.

-Le sale gosse s'est endormi ?

-Oui, et j'ai bien failli sombrer dans les bras de Morphée également.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Alexander qu'il regarde ta blessure ? M'enquis-je à lui demander.

La brune dénoua ses cheveux et massa son cuir chevelu en grimaçant.

-Parce que Ragnor a trouvé une piste menant à Asmodée grâce au reste de la blessure.

Fronçant les sourcils, je m'adressai à mon ami.

-Tu le cherches encore ?

-Je veux savoir qui lui a demandé de s'en prendre à elle. Et comme c'est dangereux d'invoquer les Princes, je préfère le chercher moi-même.

-Tu es complètement fou Ragnor ! M'écriai-je en me levant d'un bond.

-Il a blessé Sunniva et je sais qu'il recherche Eliott ! Il ne porte pas sa marque, ce n'est pas son fils, alors je veux connaître les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir !

Croisant les bras contre mon torse, je secouai la tête d'un air fort désapprobateur tout en me rongeant l'ongle du pouce.

-S'il s'est vraiment échappé de Gizeh, alors il a dû retrouver tous ces pouvoirs. C'est de la folie Ragnor.

-Ma famille est en danger. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Hh- !

M'apprêtant à parler, seul un souffle coupé se fit entendre.

-Je ne te demande pas ton approbation, ni ton aide. Mais ne m'empêche pas d'essayer de protéger ma famille, Magnus. Me dit Ragnor sans aucune agressivité dans la voix. Non, juste une ferme affection qui me toucha.

-Tu as une aimante famille. Essaie surtout de rester en vie.

-T'inquiète pas mon chaton, il a signé pour ça lorsque je lui ai passé la bague au doigt ! Taquina Sunniva en s'asseyant sur les genoux de mon ami qui l'embrassa amoureusement.

-J'ai conscience de ce que j'ai a perdre. M'assura t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Riant, je repris ma tasse de thé en main et bus une gorgée.

-D'ailleurs ce « Raphaël », reprit Ragnor d'un ton méfiant : Il sait drôlement bien camoufler sa présence. Autant j'ai senti ton amant arriver, autant lui..

-Oui. C'est de ça dont je dois te parler. Mais peut-être pourrions-nous attendre demain lorsque nous serons tous ensemble au Pandémonium. C'est en parti l'histoire d'Alexander, alors je ne veux pas prendre décision à ce sujet sans lui.

Ragnor hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif et ajouta qu'il nous avait plus ou moins entendu avec Eliott.

-Ce n'est pas un endroit approprié pour les mineurs, d'autant plus qu'il fait plus jeune que son âge..

-Tous les sorciers font moins que leur âge tu sais. Soulignai-je d'un ton taquin.

-Tss..ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'Eliott viendra avec nous au Pandémonium. Je sais qu'il veut parler avec Alec et disons qu'il n'en a pas vraiment eu le temps aujourd'hui.

-En tous cas, il était content d'avoir pu revoir Alec sain et sauf. Renchérit Sunniva, qui jouait avec les cheveux de son époux en les enroulant au bout de ses doigts. Je crois qu'après ce qu'il a vécu avec ce Valentin, une soirée au Pandémonium ne le traumatisera pas.

-Je mettrai en place un carré VIP très fermé. Assurai-je en posant ma tasse vide sur la table basse.

Nous discutâmes encore un moment avant que je ne les quitte. Si Alec avait enfin sa permission, je me dis que nous pourrions en profiter pour retourner du côté des paysages obscures afin de terminer notre promenade. Je l'appelai donc, mais tombai sur sa boîte vocale que je trouvai toujours si hilarante. N'étant pas très créatif pour les messages vocaux, ce fut Isabelle qui se chargea de celui d'Alec, bien qu'au lieu d'annoncer que nous étions bien sur la messagerie de « Alec Lightwood » elle enregistra joyeusement « mon frère ».

Je lui transmis mon message avant de regagner le loft. Mais ce fut sans oublier toutes ses interrogations qui tournoyaient dans ma tête.

 **Jace**

Finalement, Alec me montra plus ou moins comment parvenir à maîtriser l'aura angélique. Mais j'étais loin d'être aussi calme que lui, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de méditation. Dès que je fermai les yeux, soit je pensai à Clary, soit à Valentin qui refusait catégoriquement de nous délivrer la Coupe malgré les incessantes tortures qu'il subissait à longueur de temps. Enfin, je ne cessai de réfléchir à un moyen qui nous unirait de nouveau mon frère aîné et moi.

-Fait chier. Pestai-je en soupirant.

Assis en plein milieu de ma chambre, je regardai mes mains dans l'espoir d'y déceler le moindre changement, mais rien. Crispant les poings, ce fut avec une énième déception dans la poitrine que je faisais face à mon échec.

-Si j'ai du sang de l'Ange Ithuriel en plus de celui de Raziel je devrais au moins savoir faire ça.

-Peut-être n'essaies-tu pas la bonne méthode.

Levant le nez vers Raphaël, je vis ce dernier s'asseoir à mes côtés. En un rien de temps, son aura émana de son corps.

-T'essaie de me rendre jaloux ? C'est raté ! Dis-je en tournant la tête.

-Pourquoi tu sers les dents dans ce cas ?

-Tss.. On t'a déjà dit que t'étais lourd comme Archange ?! Crachai-je en me relevant.

-Et toi tu agis comme un véritable gamin capricieux à qui on a refusé de donner ce qu'il veut.

Je l'agrippai par le col de sa chemise noire et le relevai d'une traite. Mais c'était sans compter qu'il répliquerait en me retournant le poignet.

-Ah- !

-Comment veux-tu maîtriser l'aura en méditant alors qu'en toi tourbillonne un véritable ouragan d'émotions. Sers-toi de ça !

Raphaël me relâcha et sortit sa stèle pour me tracer une iratze. Les os de mon poignets se ressoudèrent en me picotant sous la peau.

-Nous avons tous un épicentre différent.

-Un épicentre ?

-Un point d'ancrage si tu préfères, un repère qui te permet à la fois de te concentrer sur ton aura sans oublier qui tu es, que c'est toi qui doit la contrôler et non l'inverse. Ce repère peut rester le même pendant des années et changer soudainement. Je pense qu'Alec n'a plus le même épicentre depuis quelques temps.

-Et quel était son premier ? Quel point repère mon frère a utilisé et maîtriser ainsi son aura.

Raphaël haussa les épaules.

-Sûrement son calme et son imperturbable concentration. Mais si j'ai bien compris, son don s'est surtout réveillé en même temps que ton départ. Tu as été pendant de longues semaines son épicentre, il te cherchait et peu importe la façon dont il te trouverait c'est ça qui a déclenché ses rêves. Aujourd'hui, il doit parvenir à les comprendre, son épicentre changera sûrement. Comme pour ta petite amie.

-Hein ?

Curieux qu'il en vienne à parler de Clary, je lui demandai de se montrer plus clair dans ses propos.

-Je me trouve suffisamment clair. Clary maîtrise son aura angélique autant qu'Alec.

-D-de quoi ? Mais enfin, je n'ai jamais vu Clary faire ce que fait Alec !

-J'ai dit qu'elle maîtrisait l'aura autant que lui pas de la même façon que lui.

Son petit sourire méprisant fit bouillonner un semblant d'agacement que je contrôlai en me pinçant les lèvres.

-Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle hein ?

-Éclaire-moi donc, Ô grand Raphaël !

-Pas la peine de la jouer ainsi avec moi, tu ferais plus attention à ce qui t'entoure tu comprendrais mieux ce qu'il s'y passe. A croire que perdre ton lien avec Alec te rend complètement stupide. En même temps tu ne peux plus profiter de son trait réfléchi.

-Ok, tu sais quoi ? je m'en fous de ce que tu dis, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me rappeler que je n'ai pas les mêmes dons que lui. Sors de ma chambre. Aboyai-je en désignant la porte.

-Très bien.

Raphaël fit mine de s'en aller mais ajouta avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Un conseil, ne tente pas de contenir tes émotions ça pourrait bloquer le plus grand des guerriers.

Puis il s'en alla en me laissant ainsi avec ce singulier conseil qui me laissait perplexe. Je décidai donc de me changer les idées en traînant dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelque à faire. Nous n'avions strictement rien au sujet d'Azazel à part qu'il avait réussi à s'échapper de Dudaël. Bien sûr, nous étions persuadés qu'il n'avait pu en sortir tout seul, mais tout ce que nous savions était que ce Prince éprouvait un grand intérêt pour la Coupe. Rien de plus normal pour un démon que de vouloir se débarrasser d'un Instrument Mortel. Les trois étaient conçus pour les éradiquer.

S'ajoutait à cela, les quelques groupes de créatures obscures rebelles qui ne jugeaient plus nécessaire de maintenir les accords. Comment leur donner tort ? Nous même ignorions la seconde utilité des Instruments Mortels jusqu'à ce que Valentin ne s'empare de l'Épée. Si Michaël ne nous avait jamais conseillé de rendre visite aux Sœurs de Fer et qu'il ne nous avait pas partagé ce qu'il savait, nous aurions tous subi de plus importantes pertes.

En passant devant la chambre de Clary, je trouvai sa porte entrouverte et je me permis d'enter discrètement. Elle se tenait assise sur un tabouret devant le chevalet qu'elle avait tenu à récupérer dans les débris de son appartement. Fort heureusement pour elle, il était intacte. Alors que je la croyais absorbée dans une nouvelle peinture, ce fut avec stupeur que je la vis tracer d'étranges formes sur sa toile en usant sa stèle. Une faible lueur dorée luisait autour de la pointe qui manqua d'enflammer le support.

-Hé, Clary arrête !

J'attrapai son poignet et retira doucement la stèle d'entre ses doigts. Une fois cela fait, je la vis papillonner avec une pointe de confusion dans le regard, qu'elle posa curieusement sur moi.

-Jace ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (elle observa sa stèle) pourquoi t'as ma stèle ?

-Tu t'adonnais à une étrange technique de dessin.. Dangereuse selon moi, lui dis-je en ricanant.

-J'étais simplement en train de peindre.

-Avec ta stèle ?

-Heu..

Semblant ne pas comprendre de quoi je parlai, Clary fixa sa toile qui fumait encore à cause des formes qu'elle avait gravées avec sa magie runique.

-Pourquoi est-ce que je traçais ça ?

-A toi de me le dire. J'étais impatient de voir ta nouvelle œuvre mais j'ignorai que tu souhaitais te convertir en pyromane !

-Jace.. Soupira t-elle en levant un regard exaspéré vers moi. Je me penchai pour lui dérober un chaste baiser auquel elle répondit par un bien plus approfondi.

Je pris une grande inspiration pour calmer certaines pulsions, mais ses doigts perdus dans mes cheveux et effleurant ma nuque me procurèrent d'agréables frissons à m'en faire soupirer. Je l'attrapai sous les cuisses et la soulevai avant de la faire chuter sur son lit. A chaque nouveau baiser, nos langues vinrent s'enlacer ainsi que nos bras qui enserraient nos corps avec force pour ne plus les éloigner. Son épaisse chevelure indomptable à la vif couleur du feu s'étendait tout autour de son visage et ses épaules. Ses yeux clairs, tantôt verts tantôt gris, brillaient avec un amour que je n'aurais jamais cru possible de revoir et de revivre à travers elle, à travers nous..

-La plus belle des fleurs.. Susurrai-je en frottant le bout de mon nez contre le sien.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Rit-elle en mordant mes lèvres.

-Peut-être aurai-je dû dire, le plus beau des anges ?

-N'y croyais-tu donc pas ? Quoiqu'il est difficile de ne plus y croire avec tous ces êtres célestes qui nous entourent.

-Je commençai à y croire bien avant cela. Avouai-je en baisant l'angle de sa mâchoire. Alec t'as raconté que je passai beaucoup de temps dans la serre après que les Lightwood m'aient adopté. J'avais toujours le nez vers le ciel, à la recherche de quelque chose. J'attendais, chaque jour, qu'ils descendent des cieux. Je ne croyais pas en l'existence des anges mais ma curiosité me poussait sans cesse à attendre qu'un d'entre eux se montre. (J'écartai délicatement une mèche de son visage) Mais quand je t'ai vu j'ai compris à quel point je fus sot de ne pas y avoir cru plus tôt. J'ai cessé de regardé à travers le dôme, une fois que l'ange Raziel t'amena à mes côtés.

-Alors n'essaie plus de t'éloigner.. Murmura t-elle d'un air suppliant.

Je scellai notre promesse dans un brûlant baiser qui éveilla mes sens. Afin d'être sûr de ce qu'elle voulait, je me couchai sur elle. Et lorsqu'elle m'accorda une place entre ses cuisses, je sentis une ardente impatience circuler dans mes veines. Nos baisers se firent plus poussés, plus gourmands et nos mains plus pressantes retiraient un à un les vêtements qui couvraient notre peau marquée de runes et de cicatrices. Je tenais dans mes bras, l'ange dont j'avais tant espéré la venue.

Nous retirâmes ensemble la ceinture de l'autre tandis que nos bouches se cherchaient sans cesses. Nos langues s'effleurèrent, se percutèrent, s'acharnèrent à acculer sa jumelle et nos mains revinrent agripper nos visages. Nos bassins ondulèrent l'un sous l'autre, réclamant une plus intime proximité.

-Clary..

Bientôt, je défis les attaches de son bustier que je fis glisser lentement en dévoilant peu à peu sa chaude poitrine. Isabelle choisit ce moment pour nous interrompre.

-Oh ! Mais fermez la porte ! S'écria t-elle avant de ressortir.

-I-Izzy ! Paniqua la rousse en récupérant son t-shirt.

-Je te jure Isabelle, tes manières ne sont plus possibles ! Pestai-je en attrapant ma ceinture.

-Et depuis quand on laisse la porte ouverte dans ce genre de moment ? Hein ?! Et puis je rappelle à Clary que c'est elle qui m'a demandé de passer la voir !

-Mon dieu, c'est vrai.. ! Murmura ma petite amie avec une pointe de culpabilité dans la voix.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? M'outrais-je en voyant mes chances de passer un intime moment avec Clary, s'envoler dans le lointain de mes espérances.

-Je suis vraiment désolée. Dit-elle en se penchant pour m'embrasser alors que j'étais à genoux sur son lit, l'air complètement ahuri.

-Mais Clary.. ! Voulus-je protester mais elle s'en alla en me laissant ainsi avec ma frustration.

Désabusé au plus haut, je fis mine de regarder autour de moi comme si cela m'aiderait à comprendre: pourquoi un tel abandon ?

-Sérieux..?

Mon attention s'attarda sur sa stèle.

-Toi aussi elle t'a abandonné..

Dans l'intention de la lui apporter, je me levai du lit et me dirigeai vers le chevalet où reposait ses pinceaux, sa stèle et bien évidement la toile marquée par les étranges formes qui sentaient encore le brûlé. Penchant la tête sur le côté, cela me permis de voir que ces formes formaient peut-être une rune. Parfois j'oubliai que Clary avait ce don d'en créer de nouvelles. Mais celle-ci me parût bien étrange, comme si elle n'était terminée.

Je sortis mon téléphone portable et prit une photo de la marque que je fis pivoter sur mon écran. Lorsque que je reculai afin d'avoir un plan plus juste vis à vis de la dimension de la photo, je simulai l'assemblage des deux morceaux et obtins quelque chose que je trouvai d'extraordinaire. J'ignorai quelle rune venait de créer ma chère et tendre mais je restai pantois en voyant de quoi elle était capable.

 _Une double rune.._

Examinant encore un moment ce que j'étais sûr d'être une rune, je songeai à nouveau aux paroles étranges de l'Archange Raphaël. Et si Clary contrôlait son aura de cette manière là ? Je me souvins qu'elle ne m'avait guère entendu entrer dans sa chambre, ni même vu avant que je ne la touche. Si Alec s'employait à affûter tous ses sens, peut-être que Clary cherchait à les étouffer pour ne se concentrer que sur un point précis: ses runes.

* * *

Debout en face de Valentin, Alec et Raphaël tentaient une fois encore de soutirer des informations mais cette-fois, à la manière du jeune Nephilim. Imogène, accablée par la situation, avait donné carte blanche à Alec et avait laissé Valentin Morgenstern entre ses mains.

-Imogène se trompe si elle pense que je délierai ma langue face à toi. Bien que ses paroles furent adressées à Alec, son regard ne quittait pas Raphaël dont le visage restait de marbre.

-Tu n'essaies même pas de coopérer. N'as-tu donc pas envie que toute cette torture cesse ?

-Je crains fort qu'il soit maso. Intervint Raphaël qui était prêt à user de la rune de l'agonie une fois encore mais son cadet l'en empêcha.

-Il y a assez eu de souffrances inutiles. Je n'aime pas les méthodes d'Imogène.

-Est-ce que cet homme s'est demandé une seule fois si vous aimiez ses méthodes lorsqu'il s'en est pris à vous ? Lorsqu'il t'a torturé ?

-Nous n'en sommes plus là. Insista le demi-ange en obligeant l'Archange à ranger sa stèle.

-Tu sais bien que je peux utiliser mon aura pour activer les runes.

-Je croyais que tu souhaitais éviter d'en arriver là.

Raphaël leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas, laissant ainsi Alec agir comme bon lui semblait.

-Tu penses peut-être que ta bonté d'âme me fera sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit ? Alors que les vrais criminels sont bien installés sur leurs putains de sièges au sein de l'Enclave.

-Des centaines de créatures obscures sont mortes à cause de toi. L'Enclave n'est peut-être pas parfaite, mais elle n'a porté aucune atteinte envers les accords.

-Ah oui ? Et vous cacher la vérité sur les deux utilisations des Instruments Mortels, c'est dans les accords ça ? Se moqua Valentin.

Alec eut un geste de recule, semblant quelque peu déstabilisé par les propos de Valentin.

-Tu croyais peut-être qu'ils étaient tous ignorants parmi les hauts placés ? Où crois-tu que j'ai obtenu de telles informations sur leurs utilisations ? Sûrement pas d'Ithuriel, ce lâche n'a pas desserrer sa mâchoire une seule fois !

Pris d'une pulsion que ne lui ressemblait pas, Alec empoigna la gorge de son ennemi pourtant bien attacher à son siège.

-Alec ! L'interpella Raphaël bien que lui même n'était pas certain de qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Un lâche dis-tu ? Répéta t-il dans un rire carnassier. Tu n'es pas en position de déblatérer de telles insultes envers l'un des miens..

La poigne enserra un peu plus le cou de Valentin dont le sang n'était plus à même de faire circuler l'oxygène jusqu'à son cerveau. Le bout de sa langue sortit d'entre ses lèvres ouvertes afin d'aspirer le plus d'air qu'il put sur le moment. D'énormes veines proéminentes grossissaient de plus en plus au niveau de ses tempes et de sa carotide.

-Alec, stop ! Intervint Raphaël mais sa main se brûla sur une menaçante aura qu'il sut ne pas appartenir à son protégé. G-Gabriel.. ?

-Tu paieras pour ce que tu as fais subir à Ithuriel.. Persifla l'homme dont la voix d'Alec se mélangeait à une autre.

Ce fut avec une fureur tout de même contrôlée que l'Archange Gabriel s'était emparé du corps d'Alec afin de faire face à Valentin.

-Q-Qui es-tu..Hh- ! S'étrangla Valentin en croisant le regard froid de Gabriel qui avait remplacé le bleu des yeux de son hôte par un blanc qui absorbait toutes les lumières autour de lui, les rendant ainsi aussi rayonnants que la pleine lune.

-Je suis venu t'apporter un message.. informa t-il en s'approchant du creux de son oreille : Tu seras celui qui mènera ton propre bourreau jusqu'à toi.

Sa voix entrecroisée avec celle d'Alec laissait glisser entre les deux un souffle chargé d'électricité qui provoqua de douloureux frissons dans le corps tout entier de Valentin qui tournait de l'œil.

-Arrête !

Raphaël s'interposa physiquement entre le prisonnier et le Gardien de la Lune dont le regard menaçant ne se détourna pas de sa victime. Raphaël se dépêcha de taper le code afin d'ouvrir la porte de la cellule et s'en aller en attrapant l'autre par le coude.

-Gardes, l'interrogatoire est terminé, remettez les menottes à Valentin.

L'Archange amena son comparse à sa suite en espérant que personne ne remarque la couleur étrange des yeux d'Alec. Du moins, s'il n'y avait eu que les yeux cela aurait pu rester simple à cacher mais en entrant dans l'ascenseur Raphaël remarqua enfin les tâches blanches qui s'étendaient sur la chevelure noire d'Alec. Tous les attraits physique de Gabriel prenaient peu à peu le dessus sur ceux de son hôte qui ne donnait toujours aucun signe de vie.

-Oh bon sang..

Retirant hâtivement sa veste, il la posa ensuite sur la tête de son cadet..même s'il n'était plus vraiment sûr qu'il soit encore là.

-Gabriel, fais revenir Alec ! Ordonna t-il en usant de messes basses.

Mais l'Archange blanc ne répondit rien.

-Merde ! Pestant dans sa barbe, il enfonça presque le bouton qui indiquait à l'ascenseur de se rendre à l'étage des chambres. Une chose était sûre dans la tête de Raphaël, personne ne devait se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Pourtant il eut l'impression que la chance n'était pas de son côté. L'ascenseur s'arrêta net au rez-de-chaussé alors qu'il souhaitait aller au deuxième. Les battants de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur deux gardes qui accompagnaient Imogène Hérondale. L'Archange aux yeux vairons les leva au ciel sous l'exaspération et se dit que pour cette-fois, il pouvait se permettre d'user de sa magie angélique pour se sortir de ce pétrin.

-L'interrogatoire est-il ter-

L'œil doré de Raphaël luisit avec une aveuglante intensité qui percuta l'esprit de l'inquisitrice qui s'évanouit soudainement dans les bras de ses gardes.

-Madame ! Madame Hérond-

Raphaël n'entendit pas plus longtemps la panique des chasseurs d'ombre car les battants de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur Gabriel et lui.

-Tu penses aider Alec avec une telle attitude ?

Interpellé par la voix dédoublée, nouant celle du possesseur à celle du possédé, Raphaël posa ses yeux sur l'être à ses côtés qui voulut retirer la veste.

-Garde ça sur la tête. C'est tout ce que je peux faire avant de te ramener dans la chambre d'Alec.

Un sourire en coin, Gabriel obéit et laissa le vêtement camoufler ses cheveux et une partie de son visage.

-Comment as-tu fait pour apparaître ?

-La colère. Rétorqua simplement Gabriel. Une profonde colère..

-Te rends-tu compte qu'en agissant ainsi tu mets en danger ton propre hôte ?

-Et toi, pourquoi cherches-tu à ce qu'il me déteste ?

-Alec te détestera s'il a envie de te détester. Je ne fais que dire ce que je pense de toi.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent au bon étage. Raphaël fit tout pour arriver dans la chambre d'Alec sans que personne ne les remarque. Il les enferma ensemble usant d'une rune de scellé et celle du silence. Gabriel enroula la veste de Raphaël autour de son bras et la lui rendit. Ce dernier pu voir avec inquiétude que la situation avait empiré. Il ne restait presque rien de la chevelure normale d'Alec.

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait ainsi sortir de tes gonds?!

-N'as-tu donc rien entendu ? Cet homme s'en prend à l'un des nôtres et le traite de lâche. Je n'étais pas le seul à m'être senti offensé, Alec était dans tous ses états.

-Arrête, ne va pas me dire qu'il ta demandé d'étrangler ce type !

Gabriel grimaça soudainement en massant sa nuque.

-Bien sûr que non, tu dois commencer à le connaître.

-De plus en plus, et je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que tu agisses ainsi sans son approbation ! C'est son corps que tu contrôles je te rappelle !

Raphaël jeta avec véhémence sa veste sur le lit d'Alec. Tournant comme un lion en cage, il demanda à Gabriel ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter aux proches du jeune homme.

-La vérité, que je suis réveillé.

-Tu n'es pas réveillé, Gabriel. Contredit le brun. Une pulsion manipule Alec, je peux encore sentir son aura tandis que la tienne est si faible.

L'Archange brun observa son homologue s'agiter avec douleur. Gabriel serra sa nuque un peu plus fort essayant d'atteindre un point en particulier.

-Qu'as-tu ? S'enquit-il avec une pointe d'agressivité.

-Les ailes..elles me rejettent.. gémit l'argenté. La chevelure d'Alec reprenait peu à peu une couleur plus foncée, virant du blanc au gris, et du gris au noir.

-Les ailes, ou est-ce Alec qui te rejette ?

-N-non, son esprit est endormi je le sens ! Ah- !

La douleur le prit de part et d'autre, tant et si bien que Gabriel alla plaquer violemment son dos contre les murs en hurlant. Raphaël tenta de le retenir mais une onde de choc l'envoya s'écraser contre la fenêtre qui se brisa sous la pression. Raphaël chuta de plusieurs étages et atterrit lourdement dans la neige. Du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie derrière le crâne, s'étendant dans la neige qui s'empourprait au fur et à mesure que le sang se déversait de sa blessure. La tâche grandit tel un pétale de rose détaché de sa fleur. Gabriel se pencha à la fenêtre pour observer son frère inerte dans la neige.

-J-je ne voulais pas..ah- ! Pourquoi me rejetez-vous ?!

Agrippant ses cheveux comme si les tirer expulserait la douleur qui emparait son crâne, Gabriel tomba genoux à terre et tenta par tous les moyens de calmer les ailes d'Alec qui s'agitaient à l'intérieur de son corps. Son t-shirt s'empourpra de grandes tâches de sang au niveau des omoplates et des reins.

-Alec...Alec je t'en prie réveille-toi ! Alec ! Supplia l'Archange à son hôte toujours endormi. Il puisa dans le peu d'énergie tangible qu'il lui restait en dehors de cette affligeante pression qui entaillait la chair et l'esprit, pour entrer dans la salle de bain. Il fixa son reflet dans le miroir, fit couler l'eau dans le lavabo bouché, tout ce dans quoi il pouvait se mirer, il l'utilisa pour amener l'image d'Alec à lui. Hormis son propre reflet, celui d'un corps qui n'était pas le sien mais arborait certain de ses traits, personne d'autre ne se tint devant lui.

-Je t'en prie Alec.. reprend le contrôle. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te soumettre ma volonté, jamais ! Hh-..ah !

Une giclée de sang imbiba le dos de son vêtement jusqu'à passer au travers et laisser une traînée sanguinolente sur le mur. Sa voix s'étrangla avec celle d'Alec dans un hurlement strident qui devint de plus en rauque, provenant du fond de ses entrailles.

-Par pitié venez m'aider ! S'écria cette voix que l'on ne pouvait plus discerner comme étant celle de l'Archange ou bien du demi-ange.

Dans son dos, deux espèces de branches osseuses déchirèrent le tissu de son haut dans un bruit sec. La peau craquela elle aussi, élargissant les plaies déjà profondément gravées dans la chair. Alors que son esprit était brouillé avec celui de Gabriel, Alec revint enfin en partie grâce à la souffrance physique mais également à cause d'étranges visions qui envahissaient ses pensées. Ses cheveux enfin redevenus noirs et ses yeux reprenant une teinte bleuté, le Nephilim parvint à reprendre peu à peu le contrôle de son corps. Titubant, Raphaël entra dans la salle de bain et s'écroula devant lui.

-A-al..

Haletant, Alec concentra son aura en espérant que cela ferait réagir son propre corps. Raphaël réussit à se mettre à genoux face à son cadet et prit son visage entre ses mains. Son aura terre de sienne émana de son corps et une importante quantité d'énergie s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et alla se glisser entre celle d'Alec qui s'agrippa désespérément à l'Archange. _Aide-moi_ , lui supplia t-il. Connectés par leurs énergies angéliques, Raphaël entendit la détresse de son cadet. _Je suis là.._

Il ne restait qu'un faible écart entre leurs bouches. Le seul lien qui les unissaient en profondeur, fut l'aura de l'Archange qui tentait d'apaiser la souffrance d'Alec.

Crépitant dans son dos, la forme incertaine se replia et retourna dormir au sein du Nephilim. Néanmoins, les plaies elles.. étaient désormais plus grandes que jamais. Alec stoppa de lui-même l'aura de son aîné.

-Alec..(Raphaël caressa précieusement le visage du demi-ange) Pardonne-moi, je n'ai pas su agir à temps.

-Je me souviens de tout..chuchota Alec d'un air encore effrayé. Gabriel s'est mis dans une colère noire, la pression était si intense..je n'ai pas sur l'arrêter.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute.. Assura l'autre en reprenant également ses esprits. Il s'adossa contre le bas du comptoir et reposa sa tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Un long soupir l'aida à décompresser un peu.

Mais ce ne fut que de courte durée, puisqu'en rouvrant les yeux il eut une vision d'horreur plaquée autant sur les murs, que sur le miroir, le sol et toujours collée à la peau meurtrie d'Alec. Les bras tremblant de douleur enroulés autour de son buste, le demi-ange se traça une rune de soin sur le poignet en espérant que cela le soulage un peu. Grâce à Raphaël, le plus gros était passé mais les entailles dans son dos le mettaient dans un profond inconfort.

-J-je sais que je ne dois pas soigner mes ailes avec une iratze..mais je-

-Fais-le. Soigne tes blessures. Lâcha l'Archange en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Moi-même si je pouvais utiliser mes ailes je te guérirai grâce à mes plumes.

Le regard d'Alec s'alluma à l'entente de ses mots. Après avoir tracé sa rune, il s'approcha de son aîné à qui il examina la blessure toujours ouverte derrière son crâne. Dans un fébrile geste, il prit la tête de Raphaël qu'il posa contre son épaule. Il grava ensuite sa chair avec une iratze, le long de sa nuque. L'aîné ferma les yeux en sentant l'aura brute de son cadet traverser son corps au point d'en faire bouillir son sang. La blessure cessa de saigner jusqu'à se refermer entièrement, ne laissant aucune trace de son existence.

-Je suis tellement désolé..soupira Alec avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de Raphaël qui le serra tout contre lui.

Baissant les yeux sur le dos meurtri et ensanglanté du jeune brun, l'Archange fronça les sourcils en constatant que la rune de guérison n'avait eu aucun effet sur lui. En revanche, il sut qu'il serait bientôt l'heure pour Alec de s'éveiller en tant que nouvel Ange.

Derrière lui, des plumes baignaient dans le sang maculant le sol carrelé.

-Elles t'ont repoussé parce que tu n'es pas leur maître, Gabriel. Ce corps n'est pas le tien. Ces ailes non plus.. Murmura t-il dans le vide. Tu ne pourras jamais renaître dans ce corps là.

Plus tard, il se chargea de faire disparaître toutes traces des derniers événements avant d'enrouler le corps d'Alec dans un drap et s'enfuir par la fenêtre. Raphaël passa les barrières sans se faire remarquer grâce à son aura angélique. Invisible aux yeux de tout le monde -créatures obscures y compris- il se dirigea vers le parc public où il envoya un message à Magnus en utilisant le portable d'Alec. Aussitôt, un portail s'ouvrit, tourbillonnant devant le lac où des canards se baignaient et devant lequel des gens s'y promenaient.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?!

-Une tornade tu crois ?

-Papa regarde !

Bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas apercevoir Raphaël traverser le portail en portant Alec dans ses bras, le tourbillon restait bel et bien à la vue de tous les témoins de cet étrange phénomène qui disparut aussi mystérieusement qu'il était apparu.

-Pose-le là ! Ordonna Magnus qui avait préparé le canapé pour s'occuper de son amant, suite à l'alarmant message qu'il reçut. Il avait vite compris qu'il ne venait pas d'Alec.

-Je ne peux pas utiliser mes ailes, mais j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour calmer la fureur des siennes. Expliqua Raphaël qui retira le drap afin de dévoiler le corps du jeune homme et présenter l'ampleur des dégâts au sorcier.

-Oh m.. s'étrangla presque Magnus. Que s'est-il passé ?! S'enquit-il tout en faisant apparaître son coffret de potions sur le table basse. Il chercha rapidement la dernière qu'il concocta pour soigner Eliott et l'administra en premier soin à Alec. A l'inverse de la rune de soin, l'effet de la potion à base de plumes de Michaël eut un effet immédiat au point de faire s'éveiller Alec.

-M-Mag.. Le jeune homme semblait s'étouffer.

-Tiens-le !

Raphaël s'exécuta puis conta au sorcier ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Je croyais que tu étais là pour que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas ! Reprocha t-il à l'Archange d'un ton si froid que son homologue resta muet.

Allongé sur le ventre, Alec s'agitait en essayant de se défaire de la poigne de Raphaël qui observa les moindres faits et gestes de Magnus.

-Tiens-le bien ! S'impatientait le demi-démon.

-C'est-ce que je fais ! Rétorqua l'autre d'un ton tout aussi agacé.

Magnus concentra une importante quantité de magie dans ses mains qu'il expulsa dans un bruyant claquement de doigts qui fit s'éclater deux vases et trois lampes posées sur des guéridons.

Alec retrouva une respiration plus régulière et la douleur dans ses épaules et ses reins diminuait progressivement. Le sorcier réussit à faire se refermer partiellement les plaies, mais Raphaël assura qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus si ce n'était stopper l'hémorragie. Ce qu'il fit, avant de nettoyer le corps de son amant qui somnolait sur le canapé. Ses muscles relâchés, il ne semblait avoir aucune force en lui. Raphaël libéra ses poignets qui retombèrent mollement sur l'accoudoir, un bras glissa même sur le côté, ballant dans le vide.

-Magnus.. ? Murmura t-il.

Le sorcier mit de côté les bandages qu'il avait sorti afin de couvrir les entailles d'Alec, et le rejoignit avant s'agenouiller à côté.

-Chéri..commença t-il en ayant plus ou moins reprit contenance mais Alec décela une pointe de fébrilité dans le timbre de sa voix. Je n'y arriverai pas, je ne supporterai pas plus longtemps que Gabriel te fasse ainsi souffrir..Tu n'as rien demandé.

Sur le coup, le Nephilim ne trouva rien pour contredire son amant. Et étrangement, il ne désirait même pas le faire. Il porta simplement une main contre le visage inquiet de son aîné qui embrassa sa paume. Raphaël se sentit de trop et embarrassé, ce qui n'avait pas été courant chez lui depuis son arrivée parmi eux.

-Va t'en. Lui demanda Magnus d'une voix blanche. L'Archange ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais sa voix resta coincée en travers de sa gorge. Il déglutit, et posa un regard songeur sur le corps d'Alec. Les images de l'incident ne faisaient que défiler en boucle dans son esprit. Sans n'ajouter aucun mot, il s'en alla. Les deux amants se retrouvèrent donc seuls, avec un pesant silence qu'Alec brisa en premier.

-Ce n'est pas de sa f-

-Tais-toi, trancha Magnus sans hausser le ton. Mais la fermeté dans sa voix était telle qu'Alec pouvait entendre les silencieux reproches cachés au fond de sa poitrine.

Il fit couler un bain à son cadet qui nettoya le sang séchée sur sa peau et ses cheveux. L'éponge couleur crème pour le corps s'empourpra et écoula le trop plein de son absorbtion en souillant également l'eau. Le Nephilim retrouva une teinte de peau ivoire et propre. Alors qu'il le désirait avec lui, son petit ami sorcier refusa de l'accompagner dans le bain. Magnus ne lui apporta qu'une graine marron qu'il lui demanda de croquer. Le Nephilim tira une grimace de six pieds de long.

-C'est infecte !

-Je sais, habituellement on la dilue dans de l'eau chaude.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir dit de croquer ? S'étonna le jeune brun en osant à peine avaler le reste de la graine.

-Parce que je savais que ça laissait un goût amer. Maintenant tu sais ce que je ressens à chaque fois que tu te retrouves dans de folles situations et que tu refuses d'entendre raison..

Alec baissa la tête en soupirant longuement. Il n'était pas las, loin de là, mais profondément épuisé de faire la guerre à son amant. Ce dernier lui tournait le dos, assis au bord de la baignoire, les jambes croisés et les bras reposant sur sa cuisse surélevée. Son éternelle piercing à l'oreille gauche scintillait sous la lumière froide des spots de la salle de bain.

-Hé..l'appela doucement Alec, mais Magnus tourna un peu plus la tête pour l'éviter.

Câlin, le Nephilim ne se soucia pas que ses bras soient mouillés et enlaça la taille de son aîné qui ne sourcilla pas. Il glissa une main sous sa tunique jaune foncée dénudant ses épaules et le débardeur noir qui collaient ses reins, dévoilant ainsi une partie mordorée de sa peau.

-Tu t'es changé ? Murmura sensuellement le demi-ange avant de lécher le bas du dos de ce corps chaud qu'il aimait tant. Magnus remua légèrement, mais ne le repoussa pas pour autant.

-Tout à l'heure chez ton ami, reprit soudainement Alec. Tes lèvres étiraient un sourire si sincère qui serra mon cœur. Je me suis d'abord demandé qui était cet homme souriant ainsi, éblouissant le lieu par sa simple présence. (Il baisa un rein puis mordit la peau avec provocation) Puis lorsque je t'ai reconnu..j'ai pris conscience de la rareté de ce sourire. Et je voulais qu'il me soit destiné à jamais.

-Pour cela il faudrait que je t'ouvre mon cœur c'est bien ça ? Dit Magnus d'une voix éraillée par une boule d'émotions coincée dans ses entrailles.

-Seulement si tu penses que je suis suffisamment digne de toi. Répliqua Alec à mi-voix.

Magnus retint sa respiration une seconde, le temps de se tourner vivement sur lui-même et faire face à son amant qui le contemplait avec des yeux remplis d'amour.

-Il y a des fois où je me dis.. que tu vois en moi un être qui ne mérite pas tant de gracieuses considérations. Sourit tristement le sorcier.

-Tu as longtemps cherché à oublier ton passé. Je crois sincèrement que tu as également oublié le véritable homme qui sommeille en toi.

Alec prit appui sur le bord de la baignoire pour se dresser à la hauteur du visage de Magnus qui ne put détacher son regard du sien.

-Je t'ai parlé de ce rêve que je fais sans cesse chaque nuit depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. Dans ce songe, on essaie de t'arracher à mes bras tandis que tu me hurles que les ténèbres s'abattront à la nouvelle aurore. J'ignore de quelles ténèbres tu parles..mais une chose est sûre, c'est que je ne laisserai rien ni personne t'éloigner de moi. (Il colla son front contre celui de son amant) Pas même un passé qui est bien trop lourd pour toi à porter.

-Mon Alec..

Dans un désespéré soupir, Magnus fondit sur le bord de ses lèvres qu'il baisa par caresses. Alec y mit bien plus de fougue, sortit du bain en sentant ses forces le regagner. Était-ce les soins de son amant ou l'adrénaline de ce fort sentiment d'amour passionné qui le transportait ainsi, peu importait pour lui. Il voulait simplement l'étreindre.

Il guida Magnus hors de la salle de bain, laissant une traînée d'eau sur son passage, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.

-T-Tu es blessé.. Fit remarquer le sorcier lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leur chambre.

Alec le fit taire en glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres ainsi que son genoux entre ses cuisses.

-Hm !

Debout au milieu de la pièce, les deux hommes sentirent une excitation grandir en eux qu'ils refuseraient devoir interrompre maintenant. Les jambes de Magnus tremblèrent en devant supporter celle de son cadet qui torturait son entrejambe durcie. Il alla jusqu'à se frotter contre pour se soulager un peu, ce qui fit sourire le Nephilim qui, autant il trouvait son amant incroyablement séduisant dans sa tunique, autant sur le moment il préféra lui faire porter la tenue d'Adam.

Tandis que leur pressante envie de luxure auraient pu hâter leurs mouvements, ils se montrèrent fort langoureux, appréciant chaque caresse qu'ils prodiguaient ou bien recevaient de l'autre.

-Alexander..Hh- !

Ce fut avec une infinie délicatesse qu'Alec souleva son amant dans ses bras et l'obligea à enrouler sa taille de ses jambes alors que lui-même prenait place sur le bord du lit. Mouvant leur visage afin d'approfondir toujours plus leur délicieux échange buccale, ils continuèrent à toucher le torse de l'autre, s'attardant par moment sur les mamelons qu'ils aimaient masser et griffer. Alec s'adonna à dévorer le cou et l'épaule droite de son aîné qui empoigna sa chevelure désormais bien plus courte, lui incitant à ne laisser aucune parcelle de peau vierge de suçon.

Magnus ondula son bassin sur celui de son cadet, puis le poussa doucement en arrière afin de se tenir à califourchon sur lui. L'érection de ce dernier dépassait sous lui, son regard s'attarda dessus alors qu'il glissait le long de ses jambes. Quand le sorcier mit en bouche la verge, Alec ferma les yeux et jeta sa tête en arrière, les bras au dessus à la recherche d'oreillers à agripper. Sa peau encore humide collait à celle de Magnus qui s'en contentait allègrement bien qu'il espérait faire luire bien plus leurs corps.

Les soupirs rauques de son cadet attisaient son excitation encore prisonnière sous la braguette de son pantalon. Alors qu'il suçait avec gourmandise l'érection du Nephilim il alla soulager la sienne d'une main. Alec l'entendit faire, se dressa sur les coudes et fit s'arrêter Magnus dans sa fellation en attrapant délicatement le dessous de son visage.

-Tu n'aimes pas ? S'inquiéta le sorcier, pantelant.

-Bien sûr que si..Sourit l'autre en le ramenant à califourchon sur lui. Le demi-ange abaissa entièrement la braguette et tira sur le pantalon ainsi que sur le boxer afin de libérer une verge impatiente d'être caressée.

-Viens plus près. Demanda Alec à mi-voix.

Magnus fronça curieusement les sourcils, n'étant pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire. Puis, une pression sur ses hanches lui fit comprendre ce que désirait son amant. Se mordant avec envie la lèvre inférieure, le sorcier passa du bassin de son cadet à son torse, restant bien en appui sur ses genoux. Quant à Alec, il frotta son nez contre le sexe tendu présenté devant lui.

Il passa câlinement ses doigts sur le dessous en pressant la veine gonflée puis l'agrippa sans ménagement avant de la prendre en bouche. Mais il trouva son aîné encore un peu trop loin et l'obligea donc à incliner son bassin vers l'avant pour lui permettre une meilleure prise sur sa hampe.

-Ah- ! Hh-.. ! Alexander..

Magnus, semblant embarrassé de ses mains, les posa sur ses reins qui ondulaient au même rythme du va et vient de son amant qui pompait sa queue. Alec caressa tout le long sa taille, agrippant une fesse de temps à autre. Les deux hommes entendirent le portable de Magnus sonner, mais il refusa de répondre. Le Nephilim ne s'en soucia pas plus et leva ses yeux vers le visage à l'expression satisfaite du demi-démon qui semblait à peine capable de parler, si ce n'était que pour gémir de plaisir.

Alec s'attela également à doigter son homme, sans briser le rythme de sa succion. Lorsqu'il massa la prostate du sorcier, ce dernier sentit sa marque se libérer d'un coup du sortilège qu'il utilisait pour la dissimuler. Ses roulements de reins se crispèrent, ne sachant s'il devait continuer à enfouir son sexe dans la bouche de son amant ou bien se déhancher sur ses doigts qui le contentaient tout autant, réveillant d'autres sens bien plus fougueux. Alec eut raison de lui lorsqu'il cessa sa fellation et le retourna avec agilité, le plaquant dos contre le lit, cuisses écartées pour un Nephilim amoureux. Ce dernier se remit à dévorer sa mâchoire et son cou tout en glissant ses doigts dans son intimité dilatée.

Un cri bien plus fort que les autres s'échappa du plus profond de Magnus lorsqu'il sentit son cadet presser avec une forte poigne son point de plaisir tout en aspirant goulûment un téton. Alec porta son attention sur le tiroir de la table de chevet et sortit leur flacon de lubrifiant. Magnus baisa son visage ainsi que le haut de son torse le temps qu'il était penché sur lui.

-Tu me chatouille ! S'esclaffa Alec en venant frotter son front contre le sien.

Magnus tressaillit en sentant le froid liquide entrer en contact avec sa peau échauffée par leurs caresses aimantes. Une fois qu'Alec enduit sa queue ainsi que l'intimité de son amant, il se coucha entièrement sur le sorcier qui étreignait ses épaules. Il écarta une de ses cuisses d'une main et glissa l'autre dans les cheveux méchés de doré de son amant.

-J'aime cette couleur sur toi. Murmura t-il entre deux baisers.

-Je sais. Rétorqua Magnus du même ton, tout en souriant contre sa bouche.

Alec ondulait son bassin alors qu'il pénétra le plus doucement possible son aîné qui entrouvrit d'une manière libidineuse les lèvres tout en observant le sexe entrer en lui. Son Nephilim écarta un peu plus sa cuisse, et haletait déjà à cause de la chaleur qui se dégageait de leur échange. Dès les premiers coups de reins, Magnus jeta sa tête en arrière et appréciait pleinement que son amant le prenne avec un tel élan. Le lit accompagna leur valse sur le thème de la luxure en se cognant contre le mur sous chacun des puissants à-coups qu'assénait Alec. Les brusques arrêts faisaient grogner Magnus dont les ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son cadet, laissant de longues griffures sur ses fesses qu'il agrippait comme pour lui interdire de stopper ses coups de butoir.

Son portable sonna une fois encore, et il sentit son jeune amant en être agacé. D'un claquement de doigts il coupa net le son du téléphone. Alec lui montra sa reconnaissance en accélérant ses roulements de reins qui enfonçaient profondément son excitation en lui.

-O-Oui-..Hh- ! Chéri..ah-! Je t'en prie continue !

Le demi-ange prit appui sur ses poings et se dressa pour avoir une meilleure vue sur la prise qu'il avait sur Magnus. Son bassin augmentait en puissance faisant gémir de plus en plus son amant qui aurait tant voulu caresser les muscles de son dos. Mais lorsqu'il s'y attarda, Alec grimaça avec tant de douleur que le sorcier en trembla.

-P-pardon.. !

-Ça va..Hh- ! Susurra t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Sa passion se concentra dans la tendresse du baiser qu'il offrit à Magnus, dont la magie s'échappa de ses mains en recouvrant leurs corps. Alec répondit par une forte aura angélique, dont l'énergie était emplie par tout l'amour qu'il portait en lui..qu'il portait pour Magnus. Et ce dernier le ressentit traverser sa peau, son sang, accélérant le transport de son oxygène et faire gonfler sa poitrine avec ce sincère sentiment amoureux.

Magnus réalisa alors, qu'il ne s'était jamais douté qu'une telle passion animait son Nephilim. Et tout ceci n'était que pour lui seul.. _Il m'aime, il m'aime !_ Se répéta Magnus dont le sensuel déhanché épousait parfaitement celui d'Alec.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à s'aimer ainsi pendant des heures, au point que le soleil se coucha lorsqu'ils eurent pour la dernière fois atteint une jouissance qui les épuisa. Les draps jonchaient à moitié sur le sol et ils ne partageaient qu'un unique coussin pour soutenir leurs têtes. Allongés en cuillère, ils émergeaient peu à peu de la courte sieste qu'ils avaient savouré.

Alec tenait fermement les hanches de son aîné et embrassa chastement sa nuque. Un malicieux ricanement lui confirma que Magnus était bien réveillé.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu aies autant d'énergie après ce qu'il t'ait arrivé..Sourit Magnus, l'air groggy.

-Ta petite graine a fait des miracles ! Plaisanta Alec en se collant un peu plus contre lui. Le sorcier rit de bon cœur et tourna sa tête pour faire face à son amant. Magnus se souvenait encore de cette sincère déclaration d'amour que lui fit le jeune homme à travers son ardente aura angélique.

Et ce fut avec de la tendresse plein le regard qu'il dit :

-Aucun de mes ex n'a été un chasseur d'ombre avant toi. (il se roula sur le côté et se lova entièrement contre le corps chaud du brun) Et je suis heureux que tu sois mon premier.

Alec sourit tout en l'embrassant sur les cheveux. Il songea de nouveau à certaines idées qu'il eut dans la mâtinée et après s'être pincé les lèvres il se lança :

-Je crois..que j'ai besoin de me recentrer sur ce qui compte pour moi.

Magnus sentit son cœur rater un battement, ne comprenant que peu les allusions du jeune homme. Ce dernier le remarqua, et le réconforta en poursuivant sa pensée.

-Je souhaiterai me recentrer sur nous, Magnus. Ces dernières semaines, tout est parti à vau-l'eau entra la Coupe, l'Épée.. et maintenant ce démon supérieur qui essaie de nous devancer et détruire l'un des Instruments Mortels. Je me suis même fait enlevé le soir de notre premier rendez-vous !

Alec marqua une pause en jouant avec les doigts du sorcier qui enlaçaient sa main.

-Et nos querelles.. Je ne dis pas qu'il est possible de toutes les éviter. Mais celles qui sont provoquées par l'inquiétude qui te ronge de me voir ainsi blessé, je trouverai un moyen de les faire cesser.

-Tu veux dire que tu ne vas plus aider Gabriel ? Questionna Magnus, confus.

-Disons que j'aimerai trouver un autre moyen de le faire. Termina le Nephilim d'une voix aussi lointaine que son regard qui fixait un point invisible au plafond après s'être allongé sur le dos. Les images qu'il aperçut lorsque son esprit s'entremêlait avec celui de Gabriel, lui revinrent en mémoire. _Ce n'était pas une vision..ça ressemblait plus à un souvenir._

Magnus se pencha sur lui afin de déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, le sortant également de sa rêverie.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

-Je pensai m'exiler avec toi.

Le sorcier ricana en ne prenant pas au sérieux les paroles de son amant. Puis, en voyant les éclats blancs qui striaient le bleu profond de ses yeux, Magnus se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec incertitude.

-Tu es sérieux ? Tu veux quitter l'institut ?

-Juste le temps pour mes ailes de s'ouvrir.

-Alors..il n'y en a vraiment plus pour longtemps ? Questionna Magnus en se dressant pour s'asseoir.

-C'est une question de jours tout au plus. Mais suffisamment longtemps que ça devienne compliqué ici.

Magnus opina, tout en caressant les cheveux d'Alec qui se colla contre son flanc.

-Pour être honnête, il y a un endroit où je souhaitai partir avec toi.

-La France ? fit Alec en sachant que son amant lui parlait souvent de prendre des vacances là-bas. Le sorcier sourit puis reprit :

-On pourra toujours y aller après.

-Après quoi ? demanda sérieusement le plus jeune.

 _« Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître ! Cette chose n'est pas mon enfant ! »_ Le demi-démon avala douloureusement une vague amer qui avait envahie sa bouche.

-Après t'avoir montrer l'endroit où tout à commencé.

* * *

Un lampadaire parmi tant d'autres au bord des quais de l' _East River_ , se mit à disjoncter sans raison apparente. Puis, une nuée d'insectes s'écrasa sur la poutre de fer qui plia sous la pression. Le nuage assombri par les bestioles laissa place à une silhouette dégingandée, qui se détachait de la lumière artificielle grâce à son élégant costume noir ornant son corps svelte et pour unique couleur, une cravate rougeoyante voire sanguinolente.

-Je suis surpris par ta ponctualité. Dit un homme tapi dans l'ombre.

-Si tu crois que j'ai tu temps à perdre, détrompes-toi. Rétorqua celui en costard, les mains jointes devant lui. Le sourire plaqué sur le visage ne parvenait même pas à adoucir son regard sombre.

-Cela tombe bien, moi non plus. Fit l'autre qui dévoila enfin son visage. Entièrement sorti de l'ombre, Jonathan n'hésita pas à se tenir nez à nez avec son homologue qui ne sourcilla pas.

-Les accords entre Valentin et le Seigneur des bas-fonds est rompu.

-Je m'en serai douté. Pesta le blond entre ses dents serrés. Tout ça parce que cet enfoiré de sorcier à retrouvé Eliott.

-Vous aviez pourtant assuré qu'il était mort. Sourit narquoisement l'autre.

-Il arrive parfois que l'on revienne d'entre les morts. N'est-ce pas ce que vous savez faire de mieux, vous les démons supérieurs ?

L'homme ne rétorqua rien, seul son regard s'illumina d'une menaçante lueur défiant la braise.

-Nous allons devoir faire sans les légions qu'il avait promis à ton père.

-Tu as toujours les tiennes.

-Notre marché ne stipule pas d'user de mes armées. Fit remarquer le démon.

-Serais-tu prêt à te jouer de moi après que je t'ai sorti du trou dans lequel tu pourrissais?! s'écria Jonathan en brandissant une large Épée devant lui. Cette arme à le pouvoir de te tuer à tout jamais, et rejoindre Samaël qui a pour sa part trouvé un repos éternel.

-Oh, fit le démon en attrapant le bout de la lame entre ses doigts. Un léger rire moqueur s'éleva ensuite dans l'air : Ce bout de métal n'est bon qu'à invoquer des démons de sous espèces maintenant que ta chère sœur l'a désactivé. (Il s'avança plus près en poussant du revers de son poing la lame) Peut-être me serait-elle plus utile que toi.

-Tu me dois toujours un service, Azazel.

Ledit Azazel serra les dents en pinçant ses lèvres pour dissimuler son agacement.

-Trouves le moyens de passer pour un véritable Nephilim, pour l'un des leurs. Et je t'aiderai à exécuter ton plan.

-J'ai un cobaye qui fera l'affaire. Sourit fièrement le blond en traçant une rune de métamorphose sur son poignet. Son apparence changea du tout au tout, déchirant les pores de sa peau, passant d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux noirs à un brun. Il arborait une peau pâle et un corps d'une taille plus grande aussi. De nombreuses runes tapissaient ses membres, à des endroits différents de son ancienne apparence. Posant la pointe l'Épée sur le sol dans un tintement métallique, il releva lentement son regard noir en direction d'Azazel.

-Comment ai-je pu oublier de te présenter Sébastian Verlac.

A suivre...

* * *

Alors vous l'avez sûrement compris, mais le Malec fait ses valises ! Est-ce que leur voyage aura un effet positif sur leur couple ou pas ? Nous verrons ça dans le prochain chapitre ! :D

En tous cas, les Nephilim n'auront plus le temps de s'ennuyer, entre Azazel et Jonathan qui vient planter ses orties, les carottes sont cuites, Simon est d'accord avec moi !

Je vais faire en sorte de poster le prochain chapitre dans moins de quinze jours mais je ne promets rien x) Les vacances me poussent à consommer les sorties entre amis trop souvent x) !

J'espère que vous profitez bien des vôtres également et que je vous retrouverez tous dans le prochain chapitre :D Gros bisou et à bientôt !


	20. Chapter 19

Hey hey hey !

Houlà là je suis contente de l'avoir posté celui-là ! Roh seigneur que oui, Alec va se monter plus badass que jamais et je suis plutôt fière de ce que je vous ai pondu !

Alors, en gros qu'avons-nous au menu...ah non en fait je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de me taire si je vous faisais un topo alors je préfère rien dire mais ça me tue ! Vous ne me voyez pas derrière mon écran telle une psychopathe du résumé à vouloir déjà tout vous dire, je me saoule moi-même c'est énervant. xD Bon allez, je me calme..respirons..

Je vous promets que je fais un effort surhumain pour ne rien spoiler, mais passons à autre chose, vous avez fait péter les commentaires pour le dernier chapitre, c'était un véritable feu d'artifice ! En plus des personnes qui s'ajoutent à la liste des lecteurs réguliers non mais là vous vouliez ma mort !

Allons allons, du calme et passons aux remerciements et surtout..bienvenu aux nouveaux :

 **Elise (Réponse à ton commentaire: La suite est là ! Enfin ! xD Merci à toi de me suivre et surtout bienvenu ! Une joie de t'accueillir parmi nous !)**

 **Plopy (Réponse à ton commentaire: Que d'impatience dans vos commentaires haha ! quand je les ai lu j'ai ri, mais voilà la suite ! Hihi !Et j'en suis plutôt fière ! )  
**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu** **  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie** **  
**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

 **valoueeeesweet**

 **narumi112**

 **princessethe100**

 **Marsika**

Tout plein d'amour en vous que vous me partagez en me lisant et me soutenant comme vous le faites, j'espère sincèrement vous donner de la joie, des sourires, parfois quelques trépignements en lisant ma fanfic dont je suis moi-même accro xD

Promis je ferme mon bec, enfin, je range mon clavier et vous laisse lire tranquillement ! Bonne lecture à vous tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Le chemin du retour **

En ces quelques semaines passées, Alec s'installa plus ou moins chez Magnus. Ainsi, plutôt que de venir en « coup de vent » rendre visite à son amant il y passait presque chaque nuit lorsqu'il n'était pas surchargé de travail. Dans ces cas là, alors qu'il n'avait peut-être que quelques heures à dormir il restait à l'institut. Mais il rentrait au loft, « à la maison » comme il aimait l'entendre de la bouche de son petit ami, lorsque ses journées de permission lui étaient données. Comme ce qui était le cas bientôt et les deux hommes en discutaient, installé à la table du salon. Alec était torse nu, ne portant qu'un pantalon noir qui enserrait ses chevilles, l'élançant encore plus et affinant sa silhouette longiligne. Magnus revint de la douche dans un bas de pyjama en satin pourpre, et une robe de chambre du même tissu, couleur crème et ornée de broderies argentées au niveau des manches et du ceinturon, représentant des hérons en plein envole et des roseaux.

Son jeune amant tourna sa chaise pour le voir venir et surtout le faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Même après avoir passé des heures à s'aimer dans leur lit, leurs gestes restaient infiniment tendres et aimants.

-Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller .. ? Grogna le plus jeune qui voilait de baisers le cou du sorcier déjà marqué de suçons de toutes les tailles. Ce dernier souriait en refaisant sa coiffure devant le miroir qu'il utilisa dans la mâtinée pour couper les cheveux du Nephilim.

-Tu l'as entendu, il est si rare pour lui d'inviter quiconque à boire un verre avec lui.

-Je dois me sentir honoré ?

-Flatté, c'est un bon début. Rit l'aîné en examinant son piercing.

-Magnus, ça veut dire la même chose. Rétorqua Alec. T'enlèves jamais ton piercing. Souligna t-il, soudainement intéressé par ce que faisait son amant.

Magnus croisa le regard de son amant à travers le miroir puis reprit ce qu'il faisait.

-Les sorciers cicatrisent vite, je n'ai pas très envie de me refaire percer la peau. (Il se tourna vivement et déroba un chaste baiser à Alec) C'est que ça pique !

Le demi-ange sourit contre la bouche de l'autre qui mordillait sa lèvre inférieure. Plus tard, ils mangèrent sans quitter leur position. Alec maintenant son amant d'une main et mangeant avec l'autre et leur conversation reprit de bon train lorsque Magnus lui proposa un verre de vin.

-Juste un fond.

-Si tu réponds ça à Ragnor lorsqu'il paiera ton verre, tu vas mal finir. Sourit-il en trinquant avec Alec. Celui-ci prit une gorgée et haussa les sourcils.

-Je ne suis pas un grand buveur, tu le sais.

-Tu n'auras qu'à..Magnus fit mine de réfléchir et reprit : Commander un long drink mais le boire très lentement.

-Il ne va pas trouver ça louche ? Déjà que je ne lui ai pas donné forte impression..

Magnus jaugea avec un faux sérieux son cadet.

-Je serai là pour mettre le holà s'il t'incite à boire plus que de raison.

-Ah parce que tu sais boire raisonnablement, toi ? Charia gentiment Alec, qui se fit voler son morceau de poulet par un sorcier quelque peu vexé. Hé ! S'outra t-il.

-Bien fait.

-Oh, Magnus je plaisantai !

Le demi-démon sirota son vin rouge en tournant la tête pour ne pas croiser le regard du Nephilim qui lui faisait les yeux doux. Il ne s'en rendait toujours pas compte, mais Alec avait un force dans ses yeux qui pouvait lui faire obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, capable de faire plier même les cœurs les plus hautains et froids. Ils étaient surtout le plus gros point faible de Magnus. Attiré par l'odeur que dégageait leurs plats, Président Miaou se frotta contre le pied de la table avant de miauler avec insistance. Magnus lui donna un petit morceau de poulet qui le contenta.

-T'as toujours été l'homme de ma vie, toi. Dit-il, toujours en ignorant son amant.

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, puis obligea le sorcier à s'asseoir à califourchon, bien en face de lui. L'aîné commença par étirer un sourire qui se tordit à la vue du visage presque cadavérique de son cadet.

-Hé..tu devrais sérieusement songer à aller dormir. (Il caressa son front de sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours le verre) Tu es si pâle..

-J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang. Mais ça va, je me sens épuisé, mais bien. Vraiment bien.

La douceur peint sur son visage, rassura quelque peu Magnus bien qu'une pointe de doute enserrait son cœur.

-J'aurai tout le temps de me reposer lorsque nous serons partis. Assura le brun en plongeant ses yeux bleus sombres dans ceux plus verdoyants du sorcier.

-Tu penses à un endroit en particulier.

-Après l'Indonésie ? Non, pas vraiment, même-si..

L'Indonésie. C'était la première destination qu'Alec promit à Magnus qu'ils se rendraient. _Je tiens à te partager certains moments de ma vie.._ Lui avait-il dit. Ce fut un argument plus que convainquant pour le plus jeune qui se fit violence pour ne pas harceler son aîné de questions.

-Même-si ? L'incita Magnus à reprendre. Alec reprit une gorgée de son vin et dit :

-Quand je suis revenu à moi, que mon esprit est parvenu à reprendre le dessus sur Gabriel, j'ai vu quelque chose, comme un souvenir qui ne m'appartenait pas. Je n'avais pas ce sentiment de « déjà-vu » qu'on peut ressentir lorsqu'on se trouve face à un situation familière. C'était à la fois nouveau et ancré en moi.

-Ou en Gabriel ?

-Oui..rétorqua t-il d'un air lointain.

N'aimant pas être ignoré, Président Miaou grimpa sur les cuisses de son maître, toujours assis sur les genoux d'Alec, et se mit à ronronner entre les deux hommes. Magnus s'adonna à quelques caresses sous le museau.

-Qu'as-tu vu précisément ?

Le Nephilim fronça les yeux comme si cela l'aiderait à y voir plus clair dans son esprit.

-Ce ne sont pas des images perçues avec les yeux, mais avec d'autres sens. J'ai entendu de l'eau qui remuait comme si quelqu'un se déplaçait dans un bassin. Puis des pas dont le son se répercutait sur les murs. Des clapotis de gouttes, puis des éclats..

-Quel genre d'éclats ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr, comme si l'on tapait la pierre. Et puis ensuite, des bribes d'images me sont apparues. J'ai vu une caverne avec d'étranges symboles gravés sur les parois.

-Tu sais où cette caverne pourrait se trouver ?

Alec secoua la tête.

-Pas la moindre idée. (Il s'inclina pour poser son verre et picorer dans son assiette) Mais je suis quasiment sûr que Michaël sait. Il y avait quelqu'un dans cette caverne, ce n'était pas très net, mais j'ai bien l'impression que c'était lui.

-Le problème est qu'il n'est toujours pas autorisé à revenir sur Terre.

-Je sais..si seulement je pouvais revoir ces images rien qu'une fois, pour que je remarque plus d'indices qui seraient en mesure de nous donner l'identité du lieu. Il y a quelque chose là-bas, quelque chose qui nous permettra de changer cette situation..d'aider Gabriel autrement.

-Lui en as-tu parlé ?

-Pas depuis que Raphaël m'a amené ici. Dit-il en poussant son assiette vide, laissant ainsi le chat lécher le fond. Et je crois bien qu'il n'a pas très envie de m'adresser la parole.

-Ton ressenti est plutôt précis. Fit remarquer le sorcier qui claqua des doigts pour faire apparaître deux ramequins remplis de fruits rouges et de crème.

-C'est comme ça, je le sens. Tout à l'heure il était dans une colère monstrueuse et là il a beau dormir je sens qu'un tourment l'accable. Il m'en parlera quand il se sentira mieux.

Piochant dans un des pots, il présenta sa cuillère à Magnus qui dégusta le dessert en souriant. Alec se perdit dans la contemplation de ce sourire. Le simple étirement de ses lèvres, retroussant son nez et de fines fossettes sur ses joues tout juste creusées. Les petits plis au coin de ses yeux, la courbe de ses sourcils voûtés..Alec repensa aux frissons lorsque l'Archange Raphaël l'eût effleuré. Mais en glissant ses doigts sur le visage de son amant, ce ne fut pas seulement sa main qui en fut parsemée, non, son corps entier frissonna, dressant les plus courts cheveux de sa nuque, ouvrant chacun des pores de sa peau et contractant ses muscles saillants. Magnus le ressentit aussi, et adressa un regard confus à Alec qui fermait lentement les yeux, entrevoyant toujours cette bouche souriante entre le trait de ses paupières dont les longs cils noirs s'entrecroisaient. Tenant le visage de son amant aussi précieusement qu'il ne le fit jamais auparavant, il l'embrassa avec légèreté, lui écartant les lèvres avec le pouce et mouvant sa tête pour épouser plus en profondeur les mouvements langoureux de Magnus. Quand leur échange prit fin, tous deux eurent l'air désorienté, d'abord le regard rivé sur la bouche de l'autre puis, chacun revit dans les yeux de l'autre, cet élan d'amour qu'ils partagèrent dans la forêt des paysages obscures.

-Tu es bien romantique ce soir..chuchota Magnus.

Alec secoua légèrement la tête et dit sur le même ton :

-Je ne fais rien pour l'être, pourtant. C'est être auprès de toi qui me rend ainsi..

La soirée se passa ainsi même au moment où ils se mirent au lit. Pelotonnés dans leurs bras, ils ne se décollèrent qu'au moment où Alec fut réveillé par ses rêves qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment les interpréter. La tête lourde de sommeil, il s'assit sur le lit, une main désespérément collée contre sa nuque, la tête posée dans le creux de ses genoux pliés. Magnus dormait à poings fermés, il en fut rassuré et câlina tendrement ses cheveux avant de soupirer.

« Tes rêves prennent le dessus sur toi.. » Dit une voix dans sa tête qu'Alec n'espérait pas réentendre de si tôt. Sur le moment, Alec hésita à lui répondre puis, voyant comment son amant dormait si profondément, il dit :

-Comment faisais-tu pour ne pas sombrer dans la démence ?

« Les maladies de ce genre ne nous touchent pas..la souffrance quand a elle. »

-Raphaël m'a pourtant dit qu'il te retrouvait dans des états pitoyables par moment.

« La dureté des rêves peu nous rendre vulnérables. Fais en sorte que cela ne t'arrive jamais. »

-Si seulement je savais les comprendre.

« Cela viendra, j'en suis sûr. »

-Dis-moi plutôt comment tu fais pour comprendre les tiens, Gabriel. Rétorqua Alec d'un ton las qui peina l'Archange.

« Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. » S'excusa t-il.

-Je le sais.. Murmura Alec. Était-ce parce qu'il admirait le visage paisiblement endormi de Magnus, mais il hésita un moment avant de reprendre : Mais pour être franc, j'aimerai que l'on trouve une autre solution.

L'Archange resta subitement muet. S'inquiétant qu'il reste ainsi encore longtemps, Alec ajouta :

-Je souhaite t'aider, crois-moi. Mais ne pouvons donc pas suivre un autre chemin ?

« Il me faut un corps pour renaître, Alec.. » Dit-il simplement. « Le tiens était parfais. »

-Pour mon aura ? Raphaël m'a dit qu'elle était très proche de la tienne.

« Et il dit vrai. C'est pour cela que mon esprit a pu si aisément s'épanouir en toi, car ton corps était proche du mien. »

-Où est-il maintenant ?

« Pour que mon esprit quitte mon ancienne enveloppe, je me devais de le détruire. J'ai demandé à Michaël de s'en charger. »

Alec songea alors aux semblants de souvenirs qu'il entraperçut lors de l'incident. Quelque chose ne collait pas avec ce que lui partageait Gabriel. Lui mentait-il ? Il en doutât, une partie de la vérité restait dissimulée. Il se rallongea en espérant trouver un sommeil réparateur.. _Je dois voir Michaël._

* * *

-Izzy, je t'avais dit que je n'en voulais pas de celle là. Informa Clary en tenant une robe fendue sur les hanches. Derrière elle, son lit servait de support pour d'innombrables sacs remplis de vêtements tous aussi élégants les uns que les autres provenant de boutique à la signature plutôt cotée.

-Je te dis la réessayer ! Insista la brune qui préparait ses pinceaux de maquillage.

Clary regrettait d'avoir quémandé l'aide d'Isabelle pour choisir une tenue adéquate pour un dîner, auquel la mère de Simon la convia pour célébrer les débuts de son fils en tant que musicien à part entière. C'était l'excuse que le jeune vampire trouva de plus crédible pour excuser son absence sans nouvelle loin de sa famille.

La rousse revint habillée de la fameuse robe. Elle fit un tour sur elle même, le dos légèrement voûté et les épaules lâches.

-C'est sûr que dans cette posture tu n'as aucune crédibilité.

-Je n'ai surtout aucune forme, Izzy. Dit Clary en montrant les fentes sur ses hanches. Mes cuisses sont tellement fines que l'ouverture ne sert à rien, c'est comme si il n'y en avait pas.

-Ouais bon, enlève la on va bien trouver autre chose.

-Puis ce n'est qu'un dîner, pas besoin de ressembler à une gravure de mode..

-Balance cette négativité par la fenêtre ou je m'en vais ! Menaça Isabelle en faisant mine de partir, mais Clary se jeta sur le lit afin de l'attraper par la main.

-Reste ! Supplia t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Isabelle lui sourit avec affection puis se remit à la recherche de la tenue parfaite. Clary opta pour un top en velours bordeaux terminant sur de la dentelle au niveau du ventre jusqu'à la ceinture, puis Isabelle lui montra un fuseau noir en toile avec des fermetures éclaires dorées au niveau des poches et sur la fente des chevilles. Le tout, accordé avec une veste cintrée arborant de fines rayures blanches sur la doublure interne de la veste. L'unique bouton capitonné avait des reflets d'or, rappelant les fermetures éclairs.

Isabelle s'occupa de sa coiffure, tandis que Clary choisissait le rouge à lèvres approprié. Elle trouva celui de sa mère, qu'elle lui chipait sans arrêt au point qu'elle finit par oublier de lui rendre. Clary ôta le capuchon et sortit le bâton de son tube. Un sombre rouge mate appelait sa bouche.

-Il est magnifique ce rouge.

-N'est-ce pas ? Il appartient à ma mère..qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu me crier dessus lorsque je lui prenais. Rit-elle avec une pointe de nostalgie. Voilà des semaines que Jocelyne se trouvait sous surveillance à Alicante.

-Elle te manque n'est-ce pas ? Compatit la brune en enroulant ses bras autour des épaules de son amie, posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête.

-Oui, beaucoup. Mais je sais que je la reverrai un jour et à ce moment là, j'espère que nous serons en mesure de retrouver une relation mère-fille plus posée, avec moins de regrets et de rancœurs.

-Même si elle a commis des erreurs, elle t'aime.

-Je sais. Sourit Clary en posant un regard amical sur le reflet d'Isabelle dans le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Maryse est retournée a Idris ?

-Oui, Max est sur le point de gagner nos rangs en tant que chasseur d'ombre à part entière. Il y a deux trois étapes administratives qu'on ne peut faire que sur Alicante.

Isabelle termina d'arranger les cheveux de son amie qui fronça les sourcils avec doute.

-Cela ne te fait pas plaisir, je me trompe ?

-Disons que..Pendant des années, j'ai pensé que je serai la petite dernière, que je deviendrai une chasseuse d'ombres sans me soucier de personne derrière, comme Alec a pu se soucie de moi. Puis, lorsque Maxwell est arrivé..que je l'ai porté dans mes bras alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours, j'ai su que derrière moi il y avait des vies si fragiles que je devais protéger. (Elle noua un ruban noir autour de la coiffe de Clary et reprit d'une voix douce et lointaine) Je suis si fière de ce que je suis, d'être née Nephilim. Mais il y a des nuits ou je prie l'Ange pour que mon petit frère soit épargné de ce devoir qui aussi contradictoire que cela puisse paraître, peu devenir un fardeau.

Pivotant sur son tabouret, Clary prit les mains d'Isabelle entre les siennes puis, cherchant ses mots elle lui dit :

-Tu sais, Simon n'est peut-être pas mon frère à justement parler mais..il a toujours été un membre de la famille et jamais je n'ai souhaité qu'il soit autant impliqué dans mes histoires, dans ce monde-ci. Mais aujourd'hui je suis bien contente qu'il soit près de moi. On a toujours pris soin de l'un-l'autre et on continuera encore longtemps. Max deviendra un grand soutien si tu lui donnais sa chance.

Souriant avec une profonde reconnaissance dans les yeux, Isabelle étreignit Clary qui lui répondit avec affection. Ni l'une ni l'autre, ne remarqua Jace tapi dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, avec deux tasses de thé dans les mains. Attendri par la scène, il n'osa entrer pour ne pas briser la tendresse qui planait autour des deux jeunes filles. Lorsqu'il jugea que le bon moment était venu, il cogna quelques coups contre la porte et la poussa en tendant les tasses fumantes devant lui.

-Je sais que tu vas dîner chez la mère de Simon, mais t'as deux minutes pour une pause thé ?

-Ne la trouves-tu pas jolie ? S'extasia Isabelle en présentant Clary comme une œuvre d'art. Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'approcher de Jace et le débarrasser d'une tasse. Le blond donna l'autre à Isabelle.

-Je n'ai jamais vu plus jolie femme, j'aurai presque envie de venir dîner avec vous. Murmura t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Sa cadette rit non sans cacher son air flatté.

-T'en fais pas chéri, elle a d'autres tenues pour toi. Souligna la brune en agitant une mini jupe que Clary s'efforça de cacher sous les draps. Elle jeta un regard assassin à son amie qui riait de bon cœur, sous l'œil amusé de Jace, se tenant en appui contre le chambranle les bras croisés.

Alors que les trois chasseurs d'ombres discutaient, ils virent Raphaël traverser le couloir d'un pas pressé. Isabelle trottina pour l'interpeller mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Jace passa sa tête hors de la chambre et beugla :

-Hé- ! Ma sœur te parle !

De dos, il vit son aîné soupirer et passer un regard par dessus son épaule.

-Quoi ? Dit-il avec peu d'amabilité. Clary rejoignit Jace et observa l'Archange d'un air méfiant. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais elle craignait toujours de lui parler. Raphaël pouvait se montrer si austère qu'il en effrayait bien des personnes. Elle se demandait comment Alec parvenait à se montrer si ouvert avec lui, alors que le jeune homme était habituellement entouré de personnes plus guillerettes. A l'inverse, Clary remarquait bien que l'Archange ne souriait qu'à l'aîné des Lightwood. Cela l'avait étonné la première fois.

-T'as l'air pressé, où te rendais-tu ainsi ?

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler. Souligna le brun en se tournant face à Jace. Il constata le regard intrigué de Clary qui s'engouffra de nouveau dans sa chambre.

-Moi non, mais Izzy apparemment..

Ladite Izzy passa une tête hors de la chambre et demanda.

-Mon frère ne répond pas à mes messages, il est chez Magnus ?

-Tu connais déjà la réponse, pas vrai ? Dit-il d'un ton plus ou moins dédaigneux. Las, il haussa les épaules et fit mine de s'en aller mais Jace ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

-Hé, elle ne t'a rien fait de mal.

-C'est bon Jace.. Fit Isabelle ne voulant pas que la situation s'envenime.

Raphaël se retint de répliquer, et continua son petit bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à la chambre qu'on lui avait assignée. Il s'y enferma laissant la porte se refermer dans un claquement sec, se déchaussa nonchalamment et déposa sa veste sur le pied de son lit. En appuie sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, ses épaules se courbaient, laissant saillir les muscles tendus de son dos. D'un geste souple il fit craquer sa nuque en inspirant profondément. Raphaël sortit de la poche arrière de son jean noir, son paquet de cigarettes qu'il apporta à ses lèvres dans le but de pincer celle qui dépassait de l'orifice. _« Va t'en »_ Il grimaça rageusement et écrasa le paquet dans son poing avant même d'avoir retiré une cigarette.

Il prit place sur le rebord, et fixa la lune qui changeait de forme de jour en jour. Bientôt, ce serait la pleine lune. A travers la candeur de sa lumière, il revoyait les images de cet après midi obstruer le reste de ses pensées. _« Je suis désolé.. »_ Lui avait murmuré Alec. Mais dans sa poitrine, quelque chose s'était brisé à ce moment là.

-Je n'aime pas être Terrestre..

Certains sentiments étaient parfois compliqués à porter. Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'assoupir, la tête collée contre la vitre, une pression électrisa son échine et l'obligea à maintenir ses yeux grands ouverts.

-Il est là..

Si son œil doré se mit à luire l'autre s'assombrit de plus en plus. Sortant par la fenêtre sans même prendre le temps de récupérer sa veste, ce fut en débardeur que Raphaël se glissa hors de la Cathédrale cherchant frénétiquement des yeux la raison qui le mit sur la défensive. Il suivit les ondes électriques à travers les rues de New-York, dont certaines n'étaient même plus éclairées. Seule son œil gauche était visible à travers la pénombre, laissant un rai lumineux flou à chacun de ses mouvements. Soudain, une silhouette se détacha de la nuit, avançant vers lui d'une démarche boiteuse.

-Aidez..aidez-moi..Soupira t-il en tendant une main vers Raphaël. L'Archange allait se ruer sur lui pour secourir l'homme semblant bien mal en point, mais un horrible frisson le parcourut au point de le faire s'arrêter net. Une fenêtre projeta une faible lumière, éclairant le profil de l'homme qui au vue de ses attraits semblait être un sorcier.

-Vas-tu te décider à mourir ?

Une nuée d'insectes enveloppa le sorcier blessé dont le cri de détresse s'étouffa dans sa gorge, alors qu'un liquide noirâtre s'échappa de sa bouche. Il tomba à plat ventre sur le bitume, maintenant sa gorge avec ses mains comme s'il se débattait contre la douleur puis, un bruit de craquement raisonna dans la rue, et il cessa de bouger. Raphaël regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Alors il usa de son aura pour créer un dôme qui s'étendit à des kilomètres à la ronde et sentit alors la présence du démon qui avait causé cette horreur.

-Azazel..

-Tiens, tiens ! Une vielle connaissance. Des sous fifres m'avaient parlé d'un ange qui se baladait dans le coin, j'ignorai que c'était toi.

-Pourquoi t'en es-tu pris à ce sorcier ? Grogna t-il en désignant le cadavre d'un geste concis du menton.

-Je pensai que tu ne te souciais que de tes chers enfants les fées. Sourit l'autre en marchant sur le corps inerte du sorcier, s'avançant toujours plus près de Raphaël qui ne sourcilla pas.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu tué ? Répéta t-il en concentrant son aura autour de lui.

Azazel se maintint à un mètre de lui, seul un bras tendu aurait pu les lier.

-Est-ce que cela te tourmenterait-il de ne pas avoir pu sauver cette pauvre âme en détresse ?

-Réponds-moi..

-Toi, « Le guérisseur », cela doit être douloureux de n'avoir rien pu faire.. Comme je te plains. Ironisa le démon d'un air faussement affligé.

Dans un éclat éblouissant, Raphaël fit apparaître son hallebarde qu'il pointa vers Azazel qui recula dans un bond gracieux. Les mains dans les poches, il retomba sur le plat de ses talons.

-Tout ça pour un stupide sorcier.

Lorsqu'il retira les mains de ses poches, un sable noir s'écoula de chacune d'elle, s'étalant sur le sol avant de former des lignes informes qui emprisonnèrent l'Archange à l'intérieur du semblant de terrain qu'elles avaient tracé.

-J'ai toujours rêvé d'un tête à tête avec un ange.

Les deux hommes se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, Raphaël attaquant avec son arme tandis qu'Azazel répliquait avec des ondes de choc qui envoyaient valser au loin son assaillant. Mais les barrières qu'avait formé le sable, brûla l'Archange lorsqu'il s'écrasa contre.

-Qui s'y frotte s'y pique ! Rit l'autre qui se tint derrière lui.

Raphaël se voyait combattre torse nu, ses vêtements maintenant en cendres à cause de la magie des barrières. Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela et fit de nouveau brûler son aura, repoussant son ennemi avec un champ de force qui se forma autour de lui.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment à ton aise sous cette forme, pas vrai ? Pourquoi ne me montres-tu pas ton véritable visage de Commandant des armées du Paradis ? Le combat serait nettement plus équitable.

-Je n'aurai besoin que de mon hallebarde pour te tuer.. ! pesta Raphaël en serrant les dents.

Il leva son arme, puis la cogna contre le bitume en libérant une quantité importante de magie angélique qui fit craqueler le sol sous leurs pieds. Azazel se réfugia sur le toit d'un immeuble, mais un pic de goudron empala sa cheville, le ramenant violemment au sol, face contre terre.

-S-Sale chien.. !

Le démon jeta une poignée de sables noirs dans les yeux de l'Archange qui ne lui fit pas le plaisir de hurler de douleur, non, malgré la brûlure qui pourfendait ses yeux et son crâne il utilisa son aura qui remplaça ses yeux, aveuglés par le sable de Dudaël.

-Je vais t'arracher le cri que je mérite d'entendre sortir du plus profond de ton être !

Se ruant sur lui, Azazel tapa ses mains contre elles, et une onde de choc perça l'air au point de démantibuler l'épaule droite de son ennemi qui pourtant ne vacilla pas. Faisant tournoyer son arme autour de lui, Raphaël créa un tourbillon qui trancha de toutes parts le corps du démon qui grogna, l'air furieux.

-Que voulais-tu..a ce sorcier. Redit-il, pantelant.

-A ton avis, bâtard ! Ce fou de Valentin cache la coupe mortelle et je sais qu'un sorcier était proche de lui. J'ignore où il se terre, voilà pourquoi j'ai posé gentiment la question à ce type mais..(il laissa apparaître des dents pointues et grimaça) il ne savait rien.

Recouvrant à peine la vue, Raphaël ne voyait qu'une silhouette floue se tenir devant lui. Son aura l'aida à percevoir la chaleur thermique du démon qui lui asséna un nouveau coup, l'envoyant une nouvelle fois se brûler la peau contre les barrières. Mais alors qu'il encaissait, il envoya d'une vitesse inouïe son hallebarde qui se logea en plein dans l'abdomen d'Azazel.

-Hh-.. ! Ha..haha ! Un rire sardonique s'éleva dans l'air alors qu'il retirait l'arme plantée en lui. Il haletait avec difficulté, même si l'Archange n'avait pas touché son cœur, la magie céleste qui constituait son arma eut le même effet qu'un venin de serpent. Montant progressivement en lui et le consumant de l'intérieur.

-Espèce de traînée..Vociféra t-il en recrachant un sang noir de sa bouche.

Soudain, aussi claquant que le tonnerre, Isabelle sortit de l'ombre et blessa le démon avec son fouet. Azazel regarda sa cuisse meurtrie par le coup et son regard s'illumina avec férocité à la vue de la jeune femme.

-Isabelle, ne reste pas là ! S'écria Raphaël qui se relevait avec difficulté.

Mais elle poursuivit le démon qui s'évanouit dans la nuit. Il essaya de la suivre, mais sa tête alourdie par la fatigue tournait et sa vue ne s'était pas arrangée. Il examina ses blessures, et sut aussitôt qu'il avait été lui aussi contaminé par l'énergie démoniaque d'Azazel, souillant petit à petit son aura angélique.

-Isa-.. ! Essaya t-il d'appeler mais il tomba raide sur le sol, perdant connaissance.

 _« Allongé sur la dalle d'un caveau, Raphaël retraçait du bout de son doigt le nom qui était gravé dans la pierre. Ses ailes recroquevillées dans le dos tentaient de soulager le profond chagrin de leur maître qui n'avait pas quitté la Terre depuis la disparition de son contractant.. Un rai lumineux éclaira sa silhouette affalée et affaiblie, puis disparut une fois la porte du mausolée refermée._

 _-Refa'el.. appela doucement Michaël mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Le seul son que l'on pûmes entendre fut le frottement des doigts de l'Archange noir sur la gravure. Le roux s'aperçut qu'une seule paire d'ailes était déployée, son ami n'avait donc pas revêtit son habit de Commandant._

 _-Raphaël, reprit-il. Tu dois rentrer._

 _Une des ailes se dressa en hérissant ses plumes afin de voiler le corps de son maître. Une menaçante lueur prévint Michaël de ne pas approcher._

 _-Vous n'avez pas à me craindre, je ne le toucherai pas. Leur assura t-il tout en déployant ses propres ailes. Mais celles de Raphaël ne bougèrent pas une plume et le protégèrent toujours._

 _-Gabriel, n'y est pour rien..Reprit Michaël en approchant lentement pour ne pas brusquer son ami. Je t'en prie, rentre à Éden. Tu es bien plus vulnérable sous une forme Terrestre.._

 _-Pourquoi..pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien dit ? Murmura faiblement Raphaël d'une voix lointaine. Ses ailes le dévoilèrent enfin, et alors qu'il prit appui sur son coude , sa longue chevelure noire voilait une partie de son visage. Michaël s'approcha prudemment et s'accroupit en face de lui, jetant un coup d'œil au caveau._

 _-Tu dois t'en aller. Un autre avènement ne tardera pas à avoir lieu.._

 _-Je m'en moque, sous cette forme je ne m'en soucie guère._

 _-Les émotions humaines altèrent ton esprit..tu es un Archange Raphaël._

 _-Je ne suis plus qu'une pâle silhouette..une âme errante, n'ayant plus rien à chercher ni à trouver._

 _-On trouvera le moyen de nourrir cette coquille vide._

 _Michaël passa ses bras sous les aisselles du brun et l'aida à le soulever. Il pouvait le sentir, son aura avait diminué en puissance, Raphaël perdait peu à peu sa splendeur angélique. Il ne resterait bientôt de lui qu'un Terrestre malade._

 _Lorsqu'ils sortirent du mausolée, les rayons du soleil aveuglèrent le Gardien de la Nature qui avait passé bien trop de temps dans le noir._

 _-Maintenant guidez-le. Ordonna Michaël aux ailes qui frétillaient sous la chaleur du soleil._

 _-N-non.. voulut protester l'autre mais la force lui manquait._

 _Les ailes enroulèrent son corps, ne formant qu'un cocon de plumes qui s'éleva dans les air jusqu'à traverser le ciel et la brèche qui le mènerait à Éden._

 _-Pourquoi ne m'a t-il rien dit .. ? »_

Ouvrant violemment les yeux, Raphaël resta paralysé quelques secondes, fixant le plafond de sa chambre puis, retrouvant ses moyens et surtout ses sens, il ressentit une désagréable douleur faire frémir son corps. Cependant, ce qu'il confondit avec la chaleur du soleil de son rêve, n'était autre qu'une voluptueuse aura qui circulait dans ses veines. Tournant la tête vers sa main droite jointe à une autre, il posa ensuite son regard groggy sur Alec qui lui souriait d'un air évidemment rassuré.

-Enfin..tu te réveilles.

-Gâcherais-tu ta permission pour moi ? Fit le blessé d'une voix éraillée.

-J'aurai tout le temps qu'il faut pour en profiter une fois que je serais sûr que tu es hors de danger. Assura Alec à mi-voix.

Raphaël examina ses veines luire d'une lumière blanche. Il sentait l'aura d'Alec le parcourir et ses forces le regagner. Une quinte de toux l'obligea à expulser un cracha noir, le poison d'Azazel se faisait chasser de son corps par l'énergie de son cadet.

-On dirait que t'as pris le coup de main.

-Je commence à comprendre ce que je peux faire avec mes nouveaux pouvoirs. Fallait bien que je me débrouille, personne ne voulait me montrer.

-Tu ne m'as pas poser de question. Souligna l'aîné en souriant d'un air aussi taquin que fatigué.

-Tes enseignements m'apportent beaucoup.. rétorqua t-il en serrant un peu plus sa main. Voyant l'Archange soupirer de bien être, Alec se pinça la lèvre inférieure puis demanda : Qu'est-ce que ça te provoque, de ressentir une aura brute en toi ?

-C'est comme..lorsque tu bois de l'eau tiède avec l'estomac vide. Tu le sens couler en toi, réchauffer ton corps, apaiser ta souffrance. C'est que je ressens quand tu me soignes ainsi..

-Le ressentit ne serait-il pas le même si je ne désirai pas uniquement te guérir mais plutôt te partager mon aura ?

-Essaie donc.

Une étrange lueur scintilla au fond des yeux de l'Archange qui les plongea dans ceux du plus jeune, qui sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Ils se toisèrent ainsi un moment, Raphaël attendant qu'Alec réagisse tandis que ce dernier se concentra sur les battements de son propre cœur. Quand il ressentait l'envie de partager son aura avec Magnus, tous ses sens s'éveillaient. Or à ce moment là ce ne fut pas le cas. L'Archange le sut et tourna la tête de l'autre côté, rivant son attention vers la fenêtre dont les rideaux avaient été tirés. Le Nephilim sentit son pouls s'accélérer, et bien qu'il ne désirait pas partager sa force avec lui, il continua de le soigner mais changea soudainement la façon de procéder.

Lorsqu'il desserra sa main de celle de Raphaël, ce dernier pensa qu'il allait le laisser, mais c'était sans compter qu'il tournerait son visage vers le sien pour laisser glisser son aura entre ses lèvres.

Raphaël se mit à frissonner, agrippant les poignets de son cadet dont les mains maintenaient son visage en coupe. Sa poitrine se souleva et s'abaissant au rythme de sa respiration pantelante. Alec usa de tant de pression que le poison s'évapora dans une volute noir, retombant en million de grains de sables noirs sur les draps. Raphaël était hors de danger, les deux hommes en étaient sûrs à présent.

Alec cessa peu à peu d'user de son aura, arrachant un dernier soupir à l'Archange qui relâcha la pression d'une traite, en laissant sa tête retomber lourdement sur l'oreiller.

-Les êtres aux auras brutes sont vraiment impressionnants. Souffla t-il, le yeux clos.

Assis au bord du lit et reprenant ses esprits, Alec le questionna sur sa remarque en fronçant les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ?

-Après ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu puisses utiliser si vigoureusement ton énergie.

Le plus jeune sourit d'amusement, se souvenant que son amant lui avait dit la même chose. Le sourire de Magnus se placarda sur ses paupières qui le laissaient l'entrapercevoir à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux.

-Ma force me vient d'ailleurs. Souligna t-il avant de récupérer un peu de sable.

-Je vois.. Ricana l'Archange en ne laissant pas transparaître son amertume. Il a de la chance, vraiment. Murmura t-il, mais Alec ne préféra pas soulever ses dernières paroles.

-Je vais faire examiner ça. Le poison est peut-être parti, mais tu as encore besoin de te reposer.

Raphaël se roula sur la côté et tira un peu plus les couvertures sur lui. Puis, se remémorant d'une partie du combat qu'il avait oublié, il se dressa brusquement en jetant les draps au pied du lit duquel il se leva.

-Hé, je t'ai dis de-

-Isabelle.. ! Où est-elle ?!

Alec comprit son élan de panique et lui demanda de se tenir tranquille tout en tendant une main pour le freiner devant lui.

-On l'a retrouvé. Enfin..

-Quoi ? S'enquit l'Archange.

-Un chasseur d'ombres lui est venu en aide. Apparemment, Azazel avait encore assez de force pour s'en prendre à elle et il l'a blessé. Mais Sébastian s'est interposé et le démon a pris la fuite.

Raphaël fronça curieusement les sourcils à l'entente du nouveau nom mais surtout, apprendre qu'Azazel avait pris la fuite face à un chasseur d'ombres le laissa incrédule. Et le manque de vigueur dans la voix de son cadet lui indiqua que ce dernier non plus, avait un peu de mal à y croire.

-Comment l'a t-il fait fuir ?

-On attend que toi et Isabelle soyez complètement rétablis pour passer à l'interrogatoire.

-Moi je suis prêt.

-Non..soupira Alec en l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le lit. Il secoua les draps pour retirer tout le sable et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Raphaël pour le faire s'allonger mais ce dernier insista pour rejoindre le hall.

-Il est encore là ?

-De qui ?

-Ce type qui a aidé ta sœur, il est toujours là ?

-Oui, Isabelle a demandé à le voir il est dans sa chambre avec Magnus.

L'Archange haussa les sourcils avec stupeur.

-Magnus est là ? (il se mit à réfléchir puis reprit )J-je dois lui parler.

-C'est à cause du sorcier ? Demanda Alec d'une voix prudente. Son aîné hocha la tête d'un air penaud.

-Il sait ?

-Oui..et pour tout te dire il ne vas pas bien pour le moment alors, si tu pouvais attendre avant de lui parler.

-Bien sûr, oui. Murmura Raphaël en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Hé, appela doucement le demi-ange en caressant gentiment son dos : repose-toi, Raphaël.

Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant. Autant son cadet s'était réellement inquiété, lorsqu'au matin, Jace l'appela pour lui signaler que sa sœur avait disparu et que seul Raphaël, la peau brûlée et inconscient avait été retrouvé, autant maintenant il préférait que la situation se calme un peu le temps pour sa sœur et son ami de récupérer.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, le cliquetis de la poignée sonna comme un déclic dans son esprit. _Un ami.._ Cette pensée le fit sourire, alors qu'il s'en allait dans la cuisine où se trouvait une Clary bien songeuse.

-Clary ? Que se passe t-il ?

-Alec. Fit-elle alors qu'elle remarquait enfin son aîné. Ce dernier se servit une tasse de café tout en se massant la nuque. Il n'avait finalement pas si bien dormi que ça, du moins, ce fut lorsqu'il y parvenait que son frère lui demanda de rappliquer en urgence à l'institut, avec Magnus dont la présence était désirée par l'inquisitrice.

-Tu es sortie ? Demanda t-il en désignant sa tenue alors qu'il s'essayait à côté d'elle.

-C'est parce qu'elle m'a accompagné chez Simon que s'est arrivée.. Fit soudainement la jeune fille en triturant ses ongles.

Buvant une gorgée de son café, Alec passa une main réconfortante sur la tête de Clary. Elle le toisa curieusement et le laissa reprendre.

-Et si tu arrêtais de porter le malheur du monde sur tes épaules un peu ? Tu veux te venger de ce que ce démon a fait à Izzy ?

-Évidement. S'emporta la jeune fille en se levant de son siège.

-Bien. (Alec se leva également et déposa sa tasse à moitié vide dans l'évier) Alors il est temps d'aller chasser.

* * *

Alec demanda à Clary de se changer de tenue si elle tenait à partir sur le terrain avec lui. Quant à Imogène, tout ce qu'elle désirait était qu'on la débarrasse de ce démon. Alors qu'il choisissait la tenue adéquate pour ce genre de situation, Alec opta pour une combinaison unie sans manche, dont la fermeture éclair se zippait de la ceinture jusqu'au milieu du cou mais il se limita à la poitrine. Il sangla les cuissardes, enfila ses bottes montantes jusqu'aux mollets et chopa une veste en cuire qu'il portait sur une épaule tout en traversant le couloir. Alors que le Nephilim eut en tête de se rendre à la salle des armes, Magnus lui tomba dessus, ayant la tête ailleurs.

-Hé bien, j'aurai pu te casser le nez ! S'exclama t-il en prenant son visage en coupe.

-D-Désolé..je te cherchai, on m'a dit que je te trouverai dans ta chambre mais..(il haussa les sourcils avec évidence) te voilà !

-Oui, et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est grand temps..tu as la mine bien songeuse.

-Je..

Magnus fronça les sourcils en voyant son jeune amant en tenue de chasse. Il s'approcha plus près et posa une main sur le haut de son torse qu'il glissa ensuite sur l'épaule dénudée.

-Tu t'en vas ?

-Je dois retrouver Azazel. Une fois qu'ils ont quitté l'enfer, les démons supérieurs errent la nuit comme le jour. Je ne cesserai de le traquer jusqu'à ce que je le trouve. Assura Alec d'une voix assurée mais douce.

-Laisse-moi venir avec toi. Isabelle est hors de danger, et je sais que tu ne partirais pas si ce n'était pas aussi le cas pour Raphaël. A nous deux on peut le trouver.

-Partir sans toi ne m'a nullement traversé l'esprit. Mais viens uniquement si tu te sens capable, tu m'avais l'air tant chamboulé. S'enquit Alec en agrippant la main posée sur son épaule.

Magnus l'attira plus loin des oreilles indiscrètes et des caméras. Dans la serre, il n'y avait qu'une seule caméra qui prenait pour objectif la porte menant au jardin. Alec s'allongea dans l'herbe et voulut attirer son aîné sur lui mais ce dernier se débattit sans violence, restant simplement assis à côté de lui.

-Hé, Magnus. Dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas..

Jouant avec les plis au niveau de ses genoux, le sorcier contempla évasivement l'herbe autour de lui.

-Ce sorcier qu'Azazel a tué. Je suis en parti responsable de sa mort..

Secouant la tête d'un air sceptique, le Nephilim ne comprit pas de quoi parlait son amant.

-Comment ça ? Magnus tu étais avec moi quand c'est arrivé et t-

-C'est bien ça le problème, Alexander.. ! L'interrompit Magnus mi-virulent, mi-penaud. Ces appels dont j'ai mis fin en coupant mon portable, c'était lui ! C'est Rice, ce sorcier qu'on a retrouvé mort. Il m'a appelé, pour me demander de l'aide, il ne savait pas où aller ! (il agrippa hargneusement le tissu) Et moi je l'ai ignoré..j'ai mis sous silence son appel au secours !

-Magnus, reprit Alec en se redressant d'un air anxieux. Magnus tu ne pouvais pas savoir !

-J'aurai pu si j'avais daigné prendre ce putain de téléphone ! S'écria t-il en retenant à peine ses tremblements de rage.

Alec sentit son cœur se serrer sûrement autant que celui du demi-démon qui n'était désormais que la personnification même de la Culpabilité essayant de trouver du réconfort auprès du Remord. Mais le plus jeune ne le voyait pas ainsi, il ne souhaitai pas entendre son amant se flageller ainsi. Autant il pouvait comprendre son désarrois, autant il ne cautionnait pas qu'il se porte garant pour porter toutes les souffrances d'autrui.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir..répéta t-il. Personne ne le pouvait.

Mais ses mots saunèrent faux dans sa bouche. _Pourquoi n'ai-je pas vu ce qui allait se passer ? J'aurais pu les aider._ Ainsi, Alec ne se sentit pas d'une grande aide pour conforter Magnus dans cette épreuve. _Mais au fond..ne sommes-nous tous pas coupables de quelque chose ? De quoi pourrions-nous être innocent alors que nous laissons nos empruntes sur tout et toute chose.._ Les murmures de son petit ami le sortirent de sa torpeur.

-Il avait raison..je ne suis qu'un assassin..

Cette fois-ci, Alec ne supporta plus de l'entendre parler de lui avec si peu d'estime. De telles insinuations à son propos alors que de cette même bouche, de plus tendres et sages paroles l'avaient aidé à être qui il était en ce temps précis.

Prit d'une pulsion assez violente, le Nephilim retira la veste de son amant, déboucla sa ceinture avec une telle poigne qu'il arracha un anneau qui la maintenant autour de la taille de Magnus. Ce dernier afficha une expression aussi surprise qu'effrayée, jamais Alec ne s'était montré brutal envers lui. Lorsqu'il lui arracha sa chemise, sa peur grossit et il tenta d'agripper les poignets du Nephilim mais leur force physique ne semblait pas avoir le même effet.

-Al-Alexander .. ?! Je t'en supplie arrête ! Pourquoi tu fais ça, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait.. ?!

Se penchant au creux de son oreille, Alec susurra :

-Un assassin comme tu dis, m'aurait tué depuis longtemps.

-..hein.. ?

Haletant, Alec se mit à califourchon sur lui et le dos bien droit il le surplombait de sa taille longiligne, encore plus affinée et élancée dans sa combinaison noire en cuir.

-Je ne suis pas armé, Magnus. Affirma t-il en écartant les bras comme pour le laisser fouiller. Et je sais que ta magie surpasserait la mienne, si nouvelle et indomptée. Tu disposes de tous les moyens entre tes mains pour me repousser, me blesser voire me tuer.

Sa confusion s'envola peu à peu, laissant place à une lueur de chagrin qui embua ses yeux verts. Magnus cligna des yeux une fois et l'instant d'après, deux larmes s'écoulèrent sur sa tempe. Il le savait déjà..mais Alec resterait toujours à part pour lui. Même les anges l'avaient choisi.. Magnus sentit son cœur battre comme le premier jour où son Nephilim le sauva d'un sbire de Valentin. A ce moment précis, allongé dans l'herbe, l'air hagard et la poitrine chauffées par ses sentiments..

Il retomba amoureux. Et bercé par certains souvenirs qu'il n'aurait jamais cru trouver si beaux, il laissa parler son cœur dans une langue qu'il jurait avoir oublié.

- _Aku cinta kamu_..lâcha t-il dans un souffle.

-Cela veut bien dire ce que je crois ?

-Que souhaites-tu répondre ?

Alec se pencha au dessus de son visage et essuya avec ses pouces le reste des larmes qui avaient humidifié sa peau mordorée.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Magnus sourit de toutes ses dents et dit :

-Tu vois qu'il t'arrive de comprendre ce qu'on dit.

Les deux amants rirent avec légèreté, puis, pris d'une urgence soudaine ils s'embrassèrent à pleine bouche. L'ondulation de leurs lèvres étaient langoureux, voire délicat afin de savourer la souplesse et la chaleur de celles de l'autre. Plus tard, Alec donna un sweat-shirt noir à Magnus afin de remplacer sa chemise maltraitée. Le col en « v » plongeant pouvait se nouer avec de larges lacets, mais il laissa tel quel et examina la longueur du vêtement.

-Autant tu portes des pantalons serrés autant je trouve tes hauts bien trop larges pour toi, chéri. Dit-il en agitant les manches qui retombaient mollement sur ses phalanges, ne laissant paraître que quelques bagues et ses ongles peints en prune. En revanche, il apprécia que le bas du pull camoufle sa ceinture elle aussi mal en point.

Alec se sentit cruellement coupable d'avoir agis ainsi. Il réalisa qu'encore une fois..

-..j'ai pas réfléchi. Murmura t-il en agrippant les hanches de son aîné. Magnus sourit et se colla tout contre lui.

-C'est dans ces moments que tu es le plus honnête. Même si elle venait de chez une grand couturier, je pense que ma chemise sera prompte à te pardonner.

Riant, le Nephilim se sépara à contre cœur de lui mais le prit par la main.

-Clary doit m'attendre dans la salle des armes. Partons maintenant.

Les deux amants se dirigèrent vers l'armurerie, sans qu'ils ne lâchent la main. Ils croisèrent d'autres chasseurs d'ombres sur leur passage qui chuchotaient parfois en les dévisageant drôlement, tandis que d'autres leur demandèrent ouvertement pourquoi le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn était toujours à l'institut. Assis sur le bord de la table, les pieds croisés s'agitant en dessous, Magnus ne rétorqua rien, et continua d'observer son amant préparer son artillerie.

-Et toi, fit Alec d'une voix blanche sans adresser un regard à la jeune femme. Tu fais parti de la division de surveillance, tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans la salle d'armes sans l'autorisation d'un supérieur, soit moi..(Magnus sourit narquoisement en toisant la chasseuse d'ombres prise au dépourvu) Maintenant retourne à ton poste si tu ne veux pas être sanctionné pour désertion.

Presque indignée mais aussi très confuse, elle repartit sans dire un mot de plus.

-C'est assez jouissif de voir un Nephilim se ratatiner ainsi. Plaisanta le sorcier en prenant l'Arc de son amant dans ses mains.

-Hé, je ne fais pas ça pour le plaisir, dit Alec en secouant la tête. Mais parfois il faut juste leur rappeler où est leur place.

-Et où est la mienne, grand chef ?

-Je ne suis pas un chef.

Magnus haussa les sourcils, peu d'accord avec lui mais se priva bien de rentrer dans ce genre de débat.

-Et ta place..( il rangea ses flèches bénites dans son carquois avant de se glisser près de Magnus) C'est à mes côtés qu'elle se trouve.

Tous deux se regardèrent un moment avec une intense affection dans les yeux, puis Alec continua de trouver de la place sur sa combinaison et y cacher des armes. A un moment, il observa un long katana posé seul, loin des autres et hésita. Il se rappela ses cours de kendo et se dit que cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait plus pratiqué ce sport ni touché ce genre d'arme. _« Je suis un assassin.. »_ Alec fronça les sourcils, se souvenant des paroles de son amant qui lui fit se remémorer de douloureux souvenirs.

-Personne ne pouvait savoir..murmura t-il l'air absent.

Magnus pencha curieusement la tête sur le côté, voulut prendre la parole mais deux tornades, une rousse et une blonde l'interrompirent.

-Alec ! Isabelle s'est réveillée. Annonça Clary qui repartit presque aussitôt rejoindre la cadette des Lightwood. Jace sourit en la voyant repartir puis vit Magnus toujours assis sur la table avec l'Arc de son frère dans ses bras.

-Tu viens avec nous ?

-Un problème avec cela ? S'enquit Magnus d'un air hautain. Il se souvenait encore de son altercation avec le blond.

-Non. Fit l'autre sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, craignant que le sorcier ne fasse quittance de susceptibilité.

-On aura besoin de toute l'aide possible pour le traquer.

-Je suis bien d'accord, c'est pour ça que Sébastian vient avec nous.

Magnus et Alec s'échangèrent un regard sceptique, puis laissèrent Jace se préparer à l'armurerie tandis qu'ils retrouvèrent Isabelle, Clary et ledit Sébastian dans l'office de l'inquisitrice.

-Je vois que vous faites durer vos services plus longtemps que demandé Monsieur Bane.

-Ce démon s'en est pris à l'un des miens. J'entends faire justice.

-Disons que pour cette-fois votre aide prolongée sera la bienvenue. Fit Imogène.

-Ce n'est pas pour les Nephilim que je le fais. Souligna Magnus. Alec glissa une main dans son dos pour attirer l'attention de son amant qui se glissa derrière lui pour la tenir discrètement.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit l'inquisitrice en s'adressant à toute la petite assemblée, l'intervention de Monsieur Verlac nous auras évité de fâcheuses pertes supplémentaires.

Alec leva les yeux ciel à l'écoute du « fâcheuses pertes ». _Du moment que ce n'est pas un Nephilim elle s'en contre-fiche oui.._ Se dit-il en serrant un peu plus la main de Magnus. N'ayant pas dit un mot depuis le début, le nouveau venu sourit poliment en avançant d'un pas pour se rapprocher des autres. Isabelle l'incita à prendre la parole en lui donnant une tape amicale sur le bras.

-J-je..c'était purement dû au hasard.

-L'Ange vous a conduis jusqu'ici, le hasard n'existe pas.

-Je suis d'accord sur ce fait. Renchérit une voix qui fit tourner des têtes. Raphaël se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte, pressant une blessure à son flanc d'une main.

-Monsieur Caelum, que faites-vous là ?

-Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut poser la question, Madame l'inquisitrice.

Jace le dévisagea longuement avant que l'Archange ne remarque son regard posé sur lui. Il l'interrogea d'un signe de tête mais le blond détourna les yeux vers Sébastian qui semblait intrigué par Raphaël. Lorsqu'il s'approcha pour lui tendre la main, l'Archange ne fit que regarder la main sans la toucher.

-Il est vrai que votre institut se trouve normalement à Londres, pourquoi avoir fait un si long chemin jusqu'à New-York ?

-A cause de ceci.

Sébastian détourna lentement ses yeux de Raphaêl puis sortit de la poche de son pantalon, une enveloppe pliée en deux aux coins cornés et déchirés. Le sceau du Consul Malachi était imposé sur le devant, on voyait qu'il avait été coupé et la lettre lue.

-Des renforts ? Il est vrai que j'en avais fait la demande, mais j'ignorai qu'on avait répondu présent à celle-ci. Si peu de choses me sont autorisées ces temps-ci. Fulmina t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Alec, Jace et Clary. Tous les trois se souvinrent avoir échappé à la transformation de cobaye grâce à l'intervention de Raphaël. Une intervention bien tricheuse mais d'un grand soutien.

-Parce que nous sommes en sous effectifs ? S'enquit Clary.

-Oui, et au vue de la situation à New-York et des liens que notre Institut a avec celle-ci, il était normal que nous répondions présents.

-Nous ? Questionna Alec.

-Oui..Ma cousine, devrait arriver dans les jours qui viennent.

-Qui est votre cousine ?

-Aline Penhallow. Elle a été mutée de Beijing pour venir à l'institut de Londres il y a quelques mois.

-Oui, Jia sa mère m'en a parlé. Fit Imogène en rangeant la lettre dans un tiroir.

-Aline va venir à New-York ? S'enjoua Isabelle qui aperçut ses frères sourire également.

-Voici des nouvelles qui réchauffent le cœur. Nos rangs se gonflent et des proches s'installent ici, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Renchérit Jace.

-Enfin, nous ne sommes proches que d'Aline, souleva Alec qui fit ricaner Raphaël. Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice tandis que Sébastian sembla ne pas se soucier de la remarque.

-Alec, je t'en prie ! S'outra Isabelle.

Clary resta bien silencieuse, tout comme Magnus, ne faisant qu'observer le nouvel individu.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Azazel court toujours mais nous sommes sûrs d'une chose, il en a après la Coupe Mortelle.

-Affirmatif, rétorqua Raphaël qui passa devant tout le monde pour se présenter devant l'inquisitrice. Néanmoins je tiens à ajouter ceci : Les sorciers doivent être mis sous hautes surveillances.

Magnus, ayant plutôt mal pris la remarque s'indigna en lui rappelant que l'un des siens avait été tué.

-C'est pour ça qu'il fait les mettre sous surveillance. Azazel recherche un sorcier bien précis.

-Avons nous des raisons de croire que ce sorcier sait où est la Coupe ?

-Il se pourrait bien. Mais Azazel ne s'arrêtera pas de les traquer tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut.

-Bien. Monsieur Bane en tant que Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn vous-

-Je ferai ce que j'ai a faire. Sauf votre respect, je sais mieux que vous comment intervenir.

Sur ces mots, le sorcier s'en alla d'un pas pressé, Alec à sa suite qui fut rappelé par l'inquisitrice.

-Monsieur Lightwood, je doute que vous lui soyez d'une grande aide. Si vous devez quitter ce bureau cela sera uniquement pour traquer et tuer Azazel, en attendant veuillez rester je n'en ai pas terminé.

-J'y vais. Fit Raphaël. Vous ne m'aviez pas appelé, n'est-ce pas ?

Imogène alla rétorquer mais l'Archange blessé, partit avec difficulté rejoindre Magnus. Le poison avait peut-être quitté son corps, les blessures mettaient du temps à guérir d'autant plus que les Iratze n'avaient aucun effet. Il souhaita plus que tout, déployer ses ailes pour se soigner complètement. Raphaël retrouva Magnus dans la chambre d'Alec, recroquevillé dans le fauteuil. Il envoyait un message de feu.

-Vas-tu mobiliser certaines troupes du Labyrinthe ?

-Je vais surtout demander un asile pour mon peuple et que des barrières soient érigées autour du Labyrinthe en Spiral. Si Azazel parvenait à trouver la faille dimensionnelle, nous aurions le doit à un véritable massacre.

-Alors il nous faut la bannir avant ça.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?! S'offensa le demi-démon.

-Magnus..reprit Raphaël d'un ton calme. Le sorcier que recherche Azazel, il est probable que ce soit ce jeune homme qu'Alec a soigné hier.

Magnus se figea un moment, fixant son homologue d'un air déconcerté avant de nouer l'historique des derniers événements avec ses paroles.

-Un sorcier qui fut proche de Valentin..

-De ce que m'a dit Alec, Eliott a passé le plus clair de son temps à servir Valentin. Une sorte de marché passé avec le père biologique du gamin.

-O-oui je..Alec m'a dit qu'il était à sa recherche justement.

Raphaël fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas d'un très bon œil cette information.

-Tu lui as dit qu'il était dangereux de se mêler des affaires des démons supérieurs ?

-Que crois-tu, que je l'encourage au suicide ?

-Non, mais tu le soutiens dans tout ce qu'il entreprend donc..(il agita sa main pour lui dire de passer outre) On verra ça un autre moment, prévient ton ami que son fils est sûrement en danger.

Magnus allait envoyer un autre message de feu, celui-ci destiné à Ragnor, quand l'Archange entama un autre sujet tout aussi épineux.

-Tu comptais me cacher longtemps qu'Asmodée s'était échappé de Gizeh ?

Le sorcier termina d'envoyer son message à son ami puis, bien qu'il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre ouverte laissant la brise hivernal danser avec les rideaux, il toisa Raphaël du coin de l'œil avec une certaine défiance.

-Maintenant que tu le sais, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Rien, du moins tant qu'il n'agira pas.

-Il en a après Eliott lui aussi. Mais je ne vois pas quelle est la raison qui pourrait le pousser à vouloir l'enfant d'un autre démon.

-Le gain de pouvoir ? Le chantage ? L'amusement, après tout il est le maître des jeux. Fit remarquer l'Archange.

-Il n'aurait pas blessé Sunniva de cette manière, pas pour les trois raisons que tu cites. Tu sais très bien comment il s'amuse avec les femmes et il est bien trop friand des Terrestres pour les abîmer de la sorte.

-Je connais ses procédés, pas besoin de me les rappeler. Annonça sèchement Raphaël.

Il prit place au bord du lit, tournant le dos à Magnus qui reprit.

-Qu'as-tu dis à Alexander ?

Fronçant les sourcils, l'Archange secoua la tête avec incompréhension.

-De quoi parles-tu donc ?

-Que sait-il sur Asmodée ? Tu as laissé sous entendre que tu avais parlé de lui.

-Est-ce un mal ?

-Dis-moi ce qu'Alec sait, et on verra.

-Tss.. Raphaël reprit d'un air amusé, la tête par dessus l'épaule afin de jeter un coup d'œil à Magnus. Alors c'est ça, tu ne lui as toujours rien dis..De quoi as-tu peur, il n'est pas dupe, Alec sait pertinemment que ton père est un démon supérieur.

-Peut-être, mais moins il en saura sur lui mieux ce sera. Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, il vaut mieux éviter se mêler des affaires des démons supérieurs surtout lorsque nous n'y avons pas été sollicités. Et pour ce qui est d'Alexander, c'est le plus mauvais moment pour lui de s'intéresser de près comme de loin à Asmodée. (Il se leva et ferma le fenêtre dans un claquement sec) Je pense que tu seras d'accord sur le fait, qu'en plus de me voler mes pouvoirs il serait en mesure de faire d'une pierre deux coups avec Alexander a mes côtés.

Raphaël baissa les yeux, et tourna à nouveau la tête loin du regard de Magnus.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais dorénavant tu t'abstiendras de raconter quoi que ce soit. Si quelqu'un doit lui parler de lui, c'est moi, et je le ferai quand j'en aurai jugé utile de le faire.

Faisant mine de s'en aller, un subit tremblement l'arrêta net. Magnus fixa le sol avec appréhension, puis, un électrisant frisson déchira sa peau tant il le traversa avec violence. Il fit volte-face et vit la menaçante aura angélique de Raphaël luire autour de lui. Presque par automatisme, il recula avec prudence sans jamais quitter des yeux l'Archange qui le transcendait avec ses yeux vairons. Son œil doré brilla comme une étoile tandis que l'autre aurait pu faire de l'ombre à la plus sombre des nuits. Son aura brûla comme si l'on incendiait son corps, les plus longues mèches de cheveux flottèrent dans l'air ainsi que les parties plus amples de ses habits. Le parquet grinça sourdement et d'épaisses rondes tapissèrent la chambre, dont certaines blessèrent le visage de Magnus à qui la marque animale brillait comme deux phares.

-Quand as-tu jugé bon de me donner des ordres ?

Lorsqu'il amorça un pas vers Magnus, ce dernier laissa un sourd grognement s'échapper de sa gorge. Une ombre noire l'enveloppa tandis que ses pupilles félines se fendirent au point de se faire engloutir par la brillance des iris dorées. Ses ongles se déformèrent, craquelant le vernis, et s'allongèrent de quelques centimètres faisant craquer ses articulations et claquer les muscles de ses mains. Alors qu'une ronce le menaça de se planter dans sa gorge, il grogna plus fort et lacéra la branche devant lui qui se reconstitua et piégea ses jambes.

Alors qu'il laissait parler une profonde impulsion, Raphaël sentit l'aura d'Alec approcher et après avoir fermé les yeux et bloqué sa respiration, il lança un silencieux compte à rebours et trouva la force nécessaire pour se calmer. L'aura s'évapora et la chambre redevint normale n'arborant aucune trace de ce qu'il venait de se passer entre les deux créatures. Car oui, il n'y avait plus eu d'homme dans cette altercation..

Magnus ressentit également la présence de son amant, mais préféra se réfugier dans la salle de bain qu'il scella par un sortilège.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Alec un tantinet alerté. Il examina rapidement la chambre des yeux, un sourd acouphène boucha ses tympans au point qu'il ne put entendre que les battements affolés de son cœur.

-Raphaël que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda t-il sèchement. L'Archange le regarda droit dans les yeux mais resta muet. Raphaël réponds-moi ! S'énerva t-il en l'agrippant par le col pour le faire réagir. Mais son aîné se dégagea du revers du bras et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'éviter qu'il ne fasse d'une pierre deux coups. A toi de choisir ce que tu veux.

Puis, il quitta la chambre sans ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Magnus.. ! s'affola le Nephilim en se ruant vers la salle de bain. Il tourna la poignée dans tous les sens mais la porte resta fermée. Magnus je sais que tu es là ! Magnus !

-C-ça va, dit simplement le sorcier.

Il était assis par terre, la tête entre ses mains en tremblant comme un enfant. Les yeux écarquillés de peur, il psalmodiait dans une langue démoniaque une incantation qui calma peu à peu ses ardeurs et changea certaines parties de son corps qui redevinrent normales. Bien moins bestiales. Fébrile, il se leva en s'aidant du comptoir et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. Sa marque était toujours là.

-Magnus, ouvre-moi s'il te plaît. Supplia Alec qui colla son front contre la porte. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ta détresse m'a...(il entendit le déclic de la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur Magnus qui le toisait de ses yeux de chat) Oh, Magnus !

Ouvrant les bras en grand, le Nephilim enveloppa le sorcier dans ses bras et son aura, qui apaisèrent aussitôt ses tourments.

-Azazel, reprit Magnus d'une voix faible et sans regarder son amant, il en a après Eliott.

Alec n'entra pas dans les détails et dit :

-Dans ce cas va chez lui. Je t'y rejoindrai après avoir trouvé Azazel.

-Tues-le. Fit l'autre qui s'agrippait à ses vêtements. Chasses-le.

Un étrange éclat blanc brilla dans le fond des yeux bleus sombres du demi-ange qui enserra un peu plus étroitement le corps Magnus. Quelque chose s'ancra dans sa tête, avec une telle intensité que le reste de son esprit s'écrasa.

Plus tard, Magnus ouvrit un portail qui le déposa aussitôt au loft de Ragnor qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Sunniva et Eliott le toisèrent avec curiosité, tandis qu'au creux de sa main s'amoncelaient des débris en un petit tas qu'il présenta presque pas dépits au sorcier Fell. Celui-ci afficha un visage fermé et récupéra les morceaux brisés de ce qu'il reconnut être les restes du piercing de Magnus.

-Comment l'as-tu brisé ?

-J-J'étais sous pression..murmura l'autre complètement désarçonné.

-Est-ce à cause de ce Nephilim ?

-Alexander n'y est pour rien !

-L'autre. Intervint soudainement Eliott qui semblait savoir de quoi parlait son père et Magnus. Tous deux le regardèrent d'un air surpris mais Ragnor reprit.

-Oui, l'autre. Ce n'est pas qu'un simple enfant de Raziel je me trompe ?

Magnus hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Il vit son ami faire apparaître une petite fiole en terre cuite dans laquelle il introduit les débris.

-Tu vas devoir rendre visite au _Mángrén_. Il t'a déjà demandé d'aller le voir pour une vérification, je suppose que tu n'y es jamais retourné ! Rah, ses jeunes.. Pesta le cornu. A part ça, comment tu te sens ?

-Plutôt bien..Alexander a su me calmer.

-Lui as-tu dis pour ça ? Demanda l'autre en lui lançant la fiole remplie des morceaux du bijou.

-Non..j'aimerai qu'il évite de me voir sous cette apparence. Rétorqua Magnus en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. Ragnor le remarqua et lui attrapa un poignet qu'il tira fermement. De longues griffes remplaçaient ses ongles au vernis craquelé.

-Hé bien dépêche-toi de t'acquérir un nouvel artefact si tu ne veux pas qu'il s'en rendre compte par mégarde.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que tu as une forme primitive ? Interrogea Eliott, quelque peu perplexe. Sunniva posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda de ne pas s'en mêler. Mais l'adolescent protesta: Mais Alec n'est pas un collectionneur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait jouer au braconnier.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Râla son père qui lui tira une oreille.

-Il a raison, intervint Magnus en souriant en coin. Alec n'a rien d'un collectionneur, et de toutes façons les Nephilim ne chassent plus pour le plaisir depuis longtemps, beaucoup se sont fait retirer leurs runes alors qu'ils essayaient de faire du commerce dans le dos de l'Enclave. (Il jeta un coup d'œil apeuré à ses mains) Et s'il avait peur et qu'il-

Alors qu'il hésitait à poursuivre, Sunniva s'avança vers lui et serra dans sa main, celle de Magnus qui prit peur de la blesser avec ses griffes. Mais la brune serra un peu plus sa prise et fronça les sourcils.

-Pour le moment, tu es le seul à avoir peur. Ragnor et toi..je vous trouve extrêmement égoïstes à agir de la sorte envers nous. Vous prétendez nous aimer, mais nous repoussez dès qu'un doute s'installe dans vos cœurs. Ne transposez pas vos craintes sur celles inexistantes de vos proches, ne nous imposez pas des impasses qui n'ont rien à faire sur notre chemin. Sunniva relâcha la main de Magnus qui était redevenu à nouveau normale. Je suis certaine qu'Alec à mieux à faire, te soutenir par exemple, plutôt que de te craindre pour des raisons que tu lui dictes.

Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, Magnus et Ragnor regardèrent la jeune femme dire à son fils de ne jamais ressembler à ses deux crétins de sorciers. Le plus jeune des trois créatures obscures n'osa rien ajouter, ne voulant ni contredire sa mère ni vexer son père qui boudait en grommelant dans sa barbe.

-Bref ! Lâcha Sunniva en faisant volte-face à Magnus. Ce démon dont tu parlais dans ton message de feu, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il en a après la chair de ma chair ?

Magnus reprit contenance et leva aussitôt une barrière qui engloba tout l'immeuble. Eliott fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas au courant de quoi que ce soit.

-Un démon me cherche ?

-Ce démon recherche plus particulièrement la Coupe Mortelle. Tu vois ce que c'est.

Le jeune sorcier cligna des yeux avec appréhension et ses cheveux se hérissèrent sur la défensive, les mèches luisantes d'or et d'argent.

-Détends-toi, il ne cherche pas à t'accuser de quoi que ce soit, fils. Rassura Ragnor en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule.

-Moi non, mais je crains que si l'inquisitrice apprend quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, il ne fasse le suspect idéal à placer sous détention avec Valentin.

-L'inquisitrice Hérondale ? Elle est ici ?

-Elle est à la tête de l'institut depuis quelques semaines maintenant.

Ragnor se tritura songeusement le menton puis reprit :

-Les Lightwood sont de véritables machines de guerre, mais les Hérondale sont sauvages et imprévisibles..T'es drôlement bien entouré dis-moi, Mag' ! Ironisa le plus vieux.

Magnus lui jeta un regard mauvais.

-Mais c'est bien pour ça, que nous devons savoir avant eux où se trouve la Coupe Mortelle. Reprit le cornu en se massant la nuque.

-Je ne sais pas où elle est ! S'emporta soudainement Eliott.

-J-je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, fils.

-Alors pourquoi en a t-il après moi ? Il va vouloir blesser Maman lui aussi ? Grogna l'adolescent.

-Azazel ne sait pas exactement qui chercher, mais tout porte à croire que c'est toi puisqu'un sorcier ayant été proche de Valentin, saurait où se trouve la Coupe Mortelle. Mais si tu dis que tu ne sais rien alors, on doit se tromper mais dans ce cas as-tu une idée de quel autre sorcier cela pourrait-il être ?

Eliott réfléchit silencieusement un moment avant de secouer la tête.

-Il m'emmenait dans beaucoup d'endroit ça c'est vrai mais..Il se tut et fronça les sourcils. J-je ne sais pas, après qu'il m'ait injecté son sérum, j'ai tellement pété les plombs qu'il ne me reste que des bribes de ce que j'ai vécu là-bas.

Magnus grimaça à cette nouvelle. _Il aurait tant pu nous aider.._ Peut-être qu'Eliott était un peu trop mis sous pression, mais il resta anxieux le reste du temps que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn passa au loft de Ragnor et Sunniva, veillant à ce qu'il ne leur arrive rien. Il espérait maintenant que son amant fasse ce qu'il fallait de son côté.

 **Alec**

Même en plein jour, nos corps dansaient comme des ombres, sur les toits enneigés des immeubles de New-York. Il me restait encore quelques séquelles de l'incident d'hier, mais voir ma sœur si mal en point à cause de ce démon fut bien plus dur pour moi que n'importe quelle autre douleur. D'ailleurs, mon regard s'égarait souvent sur son sauveteur qui nous avait accompagné Jace, Clary et moi dans notre chasse au démon supérieur.

-Tu te trompes de cible ! S'écria mon frère courant sur les mêmes toits que moi, tandis que Clary et Sébastian se trouvait sur ceux de la rue opposée.

-On ne le connait pas, il n'avait pas à venir en mission avec nous !

-J'ai l'impression de te revoir quand Clary a débarqué à l'institut ! Rit le blond.

-Tu sais bien que c'est différent !

-Et en quoi ? Clary est apparue lorsque les choses avec Valentin ont dégénéré..et elles dégénèrent toujours aujourd'hui ! Oh aller, Alec on a besoin de renfort !

-Je ne dis pas le contraire, mais tu ne trouves pas cela bizarre qu'il en sache autant sur les démons supérieurs ? Questionnai-je d'un air sceptique.

En effet, le nouveau venu nous avait alors sorti un long mémoire sur les habitants des Enfers et comment les bannir de la Terre. Tout ce qu'il nous relata, fut approuvé par Raphaël qui ne semblait guère moins méfiant que moi. Au contraire.. _Par contre..je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé entre Magnus et lui._

Soudain, ma vue se brouilla et je manquai glisser sur le bord d'un toit.

-Hé ! Jace me rattrapa de justesse. Reste avec nous veux-tu ?

-C'est bon, juste un vertige. Dis-je en me massant les yeux d'une main. Dans l'autre, je tenais toujours une poignée de sables de Dudaël qui nous aida à pister Azazel. Mon aura angélique réagissait vivement au contacte de ce sable, et je ressentis clairement la présence du démon à _East Village._ Soit, pas si loin de notre institut.

-Est-ce que tout va bien?! Nous demanda Clary de l'autre côté. Grâce à ma vue améliorée par mes facultés, je vis Sébastian me toiser étrangement. Mon aura brûla plus intensément et je sentis le sable s'agiter dans mon poing.

-On y va. Persiflai-je en reprenant ma course, Jace sur les talons.

Une fois sur les lieux, nous examinâmes chaque quartier du coin, l'aura du démon étant si forte que j'eus l'impression de le sentir arriver par tous les recoins.

-Restez sur vos gardes. Nous dit Sébastian.

-Comme-si on avait besoin de ça pour le savoir.. Maugréai-je en sortant une épée séraphique.

-T'es pas du genre reconnaissant, toi. Fit-il en ricanant, son attention rivée sur une ruelle.

-Pourquoi ? T'as sauvé ma sœur, je t'ai déjà remercié.

-Je parle de t-

-Oh, on se querellera plus tard si vous voulez bien?! Pesta Clary en l''interrompant. Je remarquai son regard insistant posé sur elle.

Tandis que Jace faisait le guet depuis le toit des immeubles et autres commerces, nous autres restâmes au sol en sécurisant le périmètre. Mais les rues étaient bondées de monde.

-On va jamais pouvoir attirer Azazel avec tous ces Terrestres dans le coin. Soulignai-je en rangeant mon arme.

-L'attirer ? Pour ça il faudrait déjà le trouver ! Rétorqua Sébastian.

-Déjà fait.

Clary et Sébastian s'approchèrent de moi, alors que je libérai le sable de ma main. Les grains formèrent une ligne sur le bitume en direction d'un fast food que Jace et moi connaissions bien; le _Daylight Beaf._ Descendant de son perchoir, mon frère grimaça d'un air mécontent.

-Parmi tous les fast-food du coin, fallait qu'il choisisse notre repaire..

-Lorsqu'un territoire est occupé par l'ennemi, une bonne révolte s'impose. Souris-je, l'air grisé.

-Oh bébé, j'aime quand tu me parles comme ça.

Si Clary et Sébastian restèrent sceptiques, nous deux n'hésitâmes pas à s'approcher du restaurant. La devanture ne donnait peut-être pas envie d'y entrer, et une fois à l'intérieur on se demandait si la couleur du carrelage maronné, strié de jaune foncé était son aspect normal ou si cela était dû à un manque d'entretien. Le paillasson à l'entrée n'avait pas changé depuis que nous avions découvert cet endroit avec Jace, et était sûrement là bien avant et y serait peut-être toujours jusqu'à la fermeture définitive du restaurant. Le climatiseur plafonnier fonctionnait grâce au Saint-Esprit, faisant s'agiter dans l'air les rubans adhésifs, dont la noirceur collée dessus indiquait qu'il était tant de le nettoyer. Les sièges les plus miteux avaient été rembourrés avec des vêtements, le tout caché par un plaid. Ils restaient très confortables. Vraiment. Sur le mur du fond, un panneau « interdit de fumer » avait été à moité déchiré. Derrière le comptoir, le gérant s'en grillait une en lisant le journal, ne remarquant pas que le contenu de sa cafetière bouillonnait depuis sûrement un moment. Jace éteignit la machine et salua le gérant dont le regard s'alluma en nous voyant.

-Oh ! F'sait longtemps mes jolis ! (Il bouchonna son journal) Je te sers un tex-mex Alec ?

-Une autre fois peut-être.

-Hé, je graillerai bien un morceau, moi. Râla Jace.

-Je vais vomir.. lâcha Sébastian qui avait posé sa main sur une table graisseuse.

-Tiens, z'êtes pas venu seuls ? J'pensai que vous n'vouliez pas de fille dans vot' repaire ! Rit le gérant de sa grosse voix bourrue.

-On aurait peut-être dû activer nos runes. Souligna Clary qui osait à peine marcher ou bien quand elle le faisait, c'était en regardant bien attentivement où elle mettait les pieds. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de la vie sur ce carrelage.. Baragouina t-elle d'un air écœuré.

Jace et moi, fixâmes le sol puis échangeâmes un regard désintéressé.

-On a cessé de se poser la question il y a bien longtemps.

 _-_ Et tu devrais faire pareil ma jolie. Hé, si tu ne te sens pas bien les toilettes sont au fond à gauche mon gars ! S'écria t-il à l'attention de Sébastian. L'autre partit dans la direction indiquée.

Mon frère adoptif joua plutôt bien le jeu de l'homme sentimental qui était fort heureux de revoir le gérant du restaurant -ou bien l'était-il vraiment- tandis que j'examinai les clients à travers ma vision thermique. Clary me remarqua et m'imita en faisant attention aux moindres détails apparents. Isabelle nous briefa à propos de l'apparence d'Azazel bien que d'après les dires de Raphaël, il était probable qu'il changeât d'apparence.

 _Pourquoi le sable nous a t-il indiqué le restaurant si c'est pour ne rien voir !_ Pestai-je en mon for intérieur.

Puis, en marchant dans la salle je sentis une dalle remuer sous mon poids. Je l'examinai curieusement.

-Ah, fais pas attention. On a eu des problèmes de tuyauterie et les ouvriers n'ont pas terminé, alors 'faut laisser la dalle telle qu'elle est !

-Et je suppose que les tuyaux mènent à un sous-sol.

-Où veux-tu qu'ils mènent ? On allait pas installer la chaufferie au plein cœur de la salle du restaurant ! Quoi que l'hiver on se pèle le c-

-Tu nous montres ? Fis-je en souriant en coin.

En haut d'un étroit escalier plongeant dans la pénombre, le gérant du fast-food nous proposa une grosse lanterne à huile pour déambuler librement.

-T'en fais pas, on a ce qu'il faut. Rit Jace en sortant sa pierre de rune qui éclaira son visage.

-Wah, c'est quoi c'te pierre précieuse blondinet ? Même l'ampoule des latrines éclairent pas comme ça. S'extasia le gérant en frottant sa barbe touffue, salie par la cendre de sa cigarette.

-Je confirme..fit Sébastian.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je sortis ma pierre et descendis en premier, suivit de près par Clary, Sébastian et Jace qui fermait notre marche.

-Vous faites pas mal les p'tiots ! Entendîmes-nous dire le gérant d'une voix lointaine, alors que nous arrivâmes en bas.

-Ah..soupira Jace, ça me rappelle le tanker de Valentin.

-Moi aussi. Fit Clary en se ventilant d'une main.

-Il est vrai que vous étiez prisonniers dans son bateau.

Fronçant les sourcils, je me demandai comment Sébastian avait-il pu être au courant de ce détail. Je ne fus pas le seul, puisqu'il Clary lui posa la question.

-Oh, vos mésaventures sont assez connues vous savez, dit-il simplement. Puis, le commérage va de bon train à Idris. Renchérit-il en me toisant. Je me stoppai.

-Quoi ?

-Rien du tout.

Jace me poussa gentiment dans le dos et nous éloigna des deux autres.

-Hé, rentre pas dans son jeu. Il est retourné à Idris après avoir quitté Londres avant de venir ici. Il a dû entendre des choses, mais n'y fais pas attention.

-Qu'il fasse une fois de plus une remarque de ce genre et je lui ouvre un troisième œil avec une de mes flèches.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'énerve autant ?! S'indigna Jace en usant de messes basses. Je ne t'ai jamais vu si hargneux !

-Je ne sais pas, dis-je en regardant ailleurs. Je me sens irrité aujourd'hui, et de plus en plus depuis qu'on est arrivé à _East Village._

-Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec le fait qu'on chasse un démon supérieur ?

-Comment ça ?

-Je sais que t'es remonté parce qu'il s'en est pris à Izzy, mais t'es devenu plus qu'un chasseur maintenant. C'est vrai, tu vas quand même avoir des ailes vieux ! Et si le fait que tu sois proches d'un démon comme Azazel fasse réagir ton aura, ça joue sûrement sur ton comportement.

-Peut-être bien..si c'est le cas, il y n'y a plus de temps à perde ou la prochaine fois qu'il ouvre la bouche (je désignai Sébastian d'un geste concis du menton) j'sais pas ce que j'lui fais !

-Ok j'ai compris mais essaie de te calmer un peu, car si mes théories peuvent marcher dans un sens c'est le cas aussi dans l'autre.

-Quoi, tu penses qu'Azazel a sentit mon aura ?

-Bouillonnant comme tu es ça ne m'étonnerait même pas. Termina t-il avant de me donner une tape sur le bras. Alors que nous nous retournâmes vers Clary et Sébastian, nous les vîmes -entourés du halo lumineux de leurs pierres- accroupis devant un mur.

-Il a quoi ce mur ? Questionna Jace, puis il m'attira en toute hâte. C'est de l'ichor ça ?

Clary et Sébastian s'écartèrent pour nous laisser voir le trou formé en bas du mur de briques. Une forte odeur s'en dégageait et des traces de sang démoniaque commençaient à sécher.

-Vous croyez que c'est Azazel ? Demanda Clary.

-Quand je l'ai éloigné d'Isabelle, il souffrait d'une grave blessure infligé par l'autre chasseur d'omb-

-Raphaël. Dis-je d'une voix tranchante.

-Ouais lui..

-Je vous coupe, mais Isabelle a bien dit que c'était un homme du type : costard-cravate, alors pourquoi ce trou me semble plutôt petit pour une forme humaine ? Souligna Jace.

-Parce qu'il a changé de forme. Rétorquai-je en demandant aux autres de s'éloigner. J'activai ma rune de force du bout des doigts et agrandis le trou en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur. Un nuage de poussières nous provoqua une crise de toux à chacun.

Une fois que notre vue fut moins obstruée, nous nous rendîmes comptes que ce trou menait directement aux égouts.

-Oh non.. râla Jace. Clary lui jeta un coup d'œil ahuri.

-Votre fameux « repaire » aurait pu s'aménager dans ces égouts tellement il est crade et toi tu rechignes d'y mettre les pieds ?

-Dis pas de mal du resto. Dis-je, fortement outré.

-D'abord ! Renchérit mon frère. Nous entrâmes en derniers, laissant Sébastian prendre la tête de la marche.

Le sous terrain était bien mieux éclairé que le sous-sol du fast-food, la pierre de rune de Clary suffit pour accompagner notre avancée. Les murs en béton léger, étaient ornés de larges tuyaux dont la plupart fuitaient au sol. L'écho n'était pas de mise, le clapotis des gouttes raisonnait partout. A côté de nous, derrière nous, dans le lointain du tunnel droit devant.

-On n'est pas déjà passé par là ?

Des tunnels à gauche..

-Non, ce rat mort n'était pas là tout à l'heure !

Des tunnels à droite..

-Peut-être que si en fait.

-Ah ! J'en ai mare ! Beugla Jace en cognant contre un mur avec sa botte. Ça fait trois quarts d'heure qu'on tourne en rond, j'ai faim, ici ça pue et on se les gèle !

-Tu te plaignais d'avoir chaud au sous-sol.. Fit remarquer Sébastian.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'a pas retrouvé une seule trace de sang depuis qu'on a mis les pieds ici ? Dis-je en balayant les lieux d'un geste.

-Alec a raison, on devrait retourner au trou, on a sûrement dû rater quelque chose.

Malgré la fatigue et les nerfs en pelotes, nous rebroussâmes chemin et espérâmes retrouver la trace d'Azazel. « _Chasses-le.. »_ Dans ma tête, ses mots tournaient en boucle comme un disque rayé, le visage de mon amant gravé dans mon esprit. _Je te le promets Magnus._

 **Magnus**

Nous n'avions toujours aucune nouvelle d'Alexander. Mais par chance, rien de grave ne m'avait été signalé. Catarina avait quitté son travail pour rejoindre Tessa au Labyrinthe en spiral, et pour le moment, aucun sorcier n'avait été blessé. Du moins, pas depuis le dernier..Quant à Eliott, il ruminait dans sa chambre, furieux contre lui-même de ne pas recouvrer plus de souvenir. Allongé sur son lit, les jambes croisées et un livre à la main -un carnet de notes en fait, celui de Fell- je le vis se passer une main dans les cheveux.

-Ne te ronges pas ainsi les sangs, si ça se trouve on se trompe de sorcier.

-Mais je ne vois pas quel autre sorcier était proche de Valentin! Il n'y avait que moi. Si seulement Azazel avait donné un nom..

-Je suis bien d'accord, parce que si ce n'est pas toi qu'il cherche, et que le sorcier en question ne se doute de rien, alors il court un grave danger et je ne devrais pas me trouver là. Soulevai-je en me dressant sur les coudes.

-Et c'est censé me rassurer ? Tu me fous encore plus de pression..

-Eliott, pour le moment nous ne te demandons rien hormis garder ton calme, ce que tu ne fais pas. (Je m'assis au bord du lit) Et tu me rends nerveux..

-Pourquoi ? T'es un Grand Sorcier, tu maîtrises tes pouvoirs tu peux te protéger seul. Moi, j'ai encore besoin de tant de personnes par commencer mes parents, et puis Alec et toi avez même décidé de m'aider..

-Hé, tu veux me faire plaisir. Montre-toi reconnaissant au lieu de geindre. C'est bien un comportement d'ado, va.. Me moquai-je en me dirigeant vers le miroir au dessus de sa commode. Mes yeux ne pouvaient se détourner de mon oreille gauche nue, libérée de piercing. Je surpris Eliott m'épier.

-Quoi, tu envies ma Magnificence ?

Sa grimace et son silence m'horripilèrent.

-Je ne suis pas assez bien pour être ton exemple?! Pestai-je en lui jetant un bibelot qu'il rattrapa au vol.

-Disons que t'es loin tu modèles que j'aimerai suivre..

-Ah parce que tu as un modèle, toi ? Je suis curieux de savoir qui sait !

Ses joues s'empourprèrent et ses cheveux se ratatinèrent sur son crâne, frisottant légèrement. _Tiens..je l'avais déjà remarqué mais ses émotions ont l'air de passer dans ses cheveux. Étrange comme marque animale._

-Tu promets de ne pas le répéter si je te le dis ? Baragouina t-il timidement.

D'un bond, je m'échouai sur son lit portant ma tête d'une main.

-Une vraie tombe ! Mais ne me demande pas de ne pas rire si je trouve ton choix ridicule ! J'ai vécu depuis longtemps et je connais de Grands Sorciers qui méritent d'être pris en exemple.

Eliott se positionna en tailleur sur son lit et tritura nerveusement les plis de ses draps. Soudain, il se pencha en arrière et murmura à mon oreille. J'écarquillai les yeux d'étonnement. Se redressant normalement, je ne vis que l'arrière de sa tête et la pointe rougie de ses oreilles. _C'est la première fois que je le vois si expressif..ça doit lui tenir à cœur._ Me dis-je en souriant.

 _-_ Hé, tu n'as pas à rougir. C'est même noble de ta part, Eliott. Dis-je d'une grande sincérité.

-Je sais que Ragnor a rencontré Maman là-bas et que..qu'il n'y pas vraiment de sorcier très puissant. Il n'y a que deux Grands Sorciers dans tout le Royaume, j'espère être le troisième.

 _-_ Tu seras mieux que cela, assurai-je m'asseyant à côté de lui, une main dans ses cheveux que je trouvai bien plus doux que durant notre affrontement. Si tu veux vraiment prendre exemple sur ce vieil aigri de Ragnor..alors tu ne seras pas qu'un simple Grand Sorcier d'un comté, tu seras le plus Grand Sorcier de Norvège.

J'ignorai si ce furent mes paroles qui provoquèrent ce qui allait se passer suite à notre conversation, mais la chambre entra dans une intense pénombre, créée par la douceur de l'éclat de ses mèches dorées et argentées de sa singulière chevelure. Un tendre sourire sur les lèvres, des étoiles pleins les yeux, je vis les mêmes nous entourer comme si nous marchions sur la Voie-lactée même. Je pouvais ressentir la gentillesse brute de sa magie, de ses émotions qu'Eliott laissa éclater sûrement sans le vouloir. Il était si jeune pour un sorcier, mais si puissant qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup de temps pour contrôler ses pouvoirs. Mais sur le moment, qu'il puisse la libérer ainsi était des plus..envoûtants. _Je comprends mieux pourquoi Alexander s'est si vite attaché à lui._

-Tous ses éclats de magies argentés et dorés ressemblent tellement à des étoiles.. m'extasiai-je. Puis mon regard s'attarda sur une lueur bien plus brillante que les autres. On aurait dit.. _L'étoile du matin et du soir.._

-Oh non..

 _« Gabriel alla voir mon frère pour lui partager une vision qu'il eut de lui.. »_ C'était encore frais dans mon esprit, l'histoire que me conta Michaël le jour où mon amant le libéra de son maléfice. _« Il sera porteur d'une nouvelle étoile.. »_ J'essayai de bloquer ses pensées, de fermer mon esprit mais rien à faire, je réentendis cette intrigante et frissonnante révélation : _« Une étoile semblable aux enfants de Lilith. »_

Mais était-ce seulement possible ?

Autour de nous, le mirage disparut comme le brouillard se dissipant sous les rayons d'une chaude matinée.

-Tu promets de ne rien dire.

-Évidemment..dis-je en souriant.

 _Évidemment.._ Je me dis qu'il était grand temps pour Michaël de revenir. On avait tous besoin de lui.

-Toujours aucune nouvelle d'Alec ? Me questionna l'adolescent.

Prenant mon téléphone, je constatai qu'effectivement je n'avais pas eu une seule nouvelle de mon jeune amant. _L'a t-il trouvé ?_ J'essayai de chasser de mon esprit mon trouble d'avant et envoyai un message à Alec. Je n'eus qu'une étrange réponse.

« Perdu dans les égouts »

Avec Eliott, nous nous échangeâmes un regard perplexe puis rejoignîmes Ragnor et Sunniva au salon. Les tourtereaux étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre à la table, chaise contre chaise, et feuilletaient un épais grimoire. Aussitôt que nous entrâmes dans leur champ de vision, ils fermèrent le livre et Ragnor nous demanda :

-Toujours rien ?

-Je crois qu'ils ont perdu sa piste dans des égouts, je n'ai pas bien compris..

Sunniva rouvrit le grimoire et en tourna quelques chapitres jusqu'à attirer l'attention de mon ami sur une page en particulier. Ragnor fronça les sourcils et prit une voix grave.

-Dis à Alec qu'ils ne l'ont pas perdu..(Il plongea un intense regard dans le mien) Ils sont sur son territoire.

* * *

Adossé contre un mur, Jace remuait nerveusement sa jambe tout en gardant les bras croisés d'un air qui se voulait fermé. Mais il était facile de deviner que le blond était agacé pour cette situation. Tous les quatre ignoraient depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans ces égouts, mais une chose était sûre et certaine ; ils étaient perdus et impossible pour eux de retrouver le trou par lequel ils étaient passés.

Sébastian était assis au sol, son épée à la main, et jetai des coups d'œil hâtifs sur Clary et Alec qui discutaient en retrait.

-T'es sûre de ton coup ?

-Je peux toujours essayer.

-Clary, si tu ne maîtrises pas encore ton nouveau pouvoir, je préfère éviter. Il y a tout de même des immeubles, des voitures et des vies innocentes au dessus de nos têtes. Si tu y mettais trop de puissance, tout pourrait s'effondrer. Signala l'aîné en n'approuvant qu'à moitié l'idée de la rousse.

-Mais on ne peut décemment pas rester ici, Alec. Si une rune d'ouverture pouvait nous créer un passage, on pourrait sûrement remonter à la surface !

-Une rune d'ouverture ne s'utilisent que sur des serrures Clary, même en la boostant avec ton sang d'ange je doute que cela soit une bonne idée.

-Alors on fait quoi ? On attend qu'Azazel se montre de lui même, voire moisir ici à se dévorer les uns les autres pour ne pas mourir de faim ?!

-On a la rune de nourriture, idiote ! Pesta le brun en se passant une main sur le visage.

Clary alla râler dans un autre coin tandis qu'Alec recevait un coup de téléphone de Magnus. _Je capte, c'est déjà une bonne chose.._

-Oui, Magnus.

« Al...der, v-... zazel.. »

 _En fait non._ Soupira t-il intérieurement en se bouchant l'autre oreille espérant que cela l'aiderait à mieux entendre son amant.

-Magnus, je ne comprends pas. Essaie par message s'il te plait.

« Az...l ...terri...sortez ! »

-Hein ?

Alors qu'il persistait à demander au sorcier de lui dire par message ce qu'il voulait, Alec ne sentit pas aussitôt les légères secousses qui pourtant, firent redresser Sébastian, Jace et accourir Clary qui examinait dans tous les sens d'où cela pouvait-il bien provenir. En plein milieu d'une intersection à trois voies, Alec baissa peu à peu son bras en entendant un bruit sourd qui provenait d'un des trois chemins.

-Je te rappelle. Dit-il vivement à Magnus, avant de ranger son portable et sortir son épée séraphique.

Jace le rejoignit mais Alec lui demanda cesser de marcher, l'écho de ses pas l'empêchant d'entendre le bruit. Un autre tremblement fit grincer les larges tuyaux jonchant les murs et une fuite se perça au dessus de sa tête. Le brun se décala tout en fixant le plafond quand soudain, un électrisant frisson sembla lui trancher la peau par sa violence, bien que bref.

 _-_ C'est quoi ce bruit ? S'inquiéta Sébastian.

-Chut ! Fit Alec au plein cœur du carrefour.

Il ferma les yeux et entoura son corps de son aura à la recherche de la bonne direction mais également de l'identité du bruit. Aussi, l'image de l'Archange Raphaël l'entraînant à aiguiser ses sens, envahie son esprit. _Ne te concentre pas sur ce qu'il t'entoure..voit plus loin._ Se répéta Alec. Jace sembla captiver par la volute blanche qui entourait le corps de son frère, et se demandait si un jour lui aussi serait capable d'une telle prouesse. Il pouvait le sentir...il pouvait sentir le force de son compagnon d'armes envahir peu à peu les lieux s'étendant sûrement bien au delà.

Néanmoins, si hier cela paressait doux et réconfortant, aujourd'hui Jace savait qu'il ne fallait pas s'y frotter. Et il était presque sûr que la présence d'un démon supérieur sur Terre en était la cause. _Alec.._ Passant une main sur sa rune _parabataï_ toujours gravée sur sa peau, le blond se demandait pourquoi une telle rune devait rester apparente si cela n'était que pour ne plus rien partager avec son frère aîné. Derrière lui, Sébastian s'avança de quelques pas et parût mi-fasciné, mi-dérangé par ce qu'il voyait et les frissons qui le traversaient. Soudain, Alec étendit ses bras de part et d'autre et laissa son aura se diffuser le long des couloirs. Puis, les volutes se rassemblèrent vers le tunnel d'en face. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, son énergie brûla plus agressivement et les plaies dans son dos le tiraillaient mais il s'en ficha.

-Restez sur vos gardes ! Hurla t-il en faisant tournoyer son épée autour de son poignet avant de l'agripper plus fermement qu'avant. Clary sortit ses deux lames, Jace se mit en garde et Sébastian fit de même bien après avoir été tiré de sa torpeur.

Le bruit devint plus proche encore, tout comme les tremblements jusqu'à ce tous les quatre, reconnaissent le son d'un essaim d'insectes. Les attaquants des tunnels de droite et de gauche, une nuée d'insectes aussi gros que leurs phalanges les percutèrent de plein fouet. Tandis que Clary, Jace et Sébastian s'agitaient en essayant des les trancher avec leurs armes, tous ceux qui se ruèrent sur Alec finirent carbonisés par son aura. Il s'en rendit compte et se mit à courir droit devant tout en attirant les insectes derrière lui. _« Ton aura brute est un met de choix »_ Il se souvint des paroles de Raphaël.

-Alec ! S'écria Jace qui voyait son frère être poursuivit par ces étranges insectes noirs et rouges aussi voraces que des fauves.

Mais le brun continua de courir à en perdre haleine tout en courant en direction du bruit qui se fit de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles. En face de lui, un mur qui n'offrait qu'un passage qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu avec ses compagnons. Un trou par où s'écoulait les eaux sales de la ville. Alec mit ses manières de côtés et, dérapa le long de ses jambes et se laissa glisser sur le sol afin de passer par la fente et piquer une tête dans l'eau croupie. Les insectes n'allèrent pas plus loin et formèrent une sorte de portail devant le passage qu'il emprunta.

Alec se retrouva alourdi par les bottes pleines d'eau, ainsi que par sa veste en cuire qu'il jeta sur la rive en bitume grâce à laquelle il put sortir du faussé. Toussant, il finit par crachoter par petits jets, l'eau qui encombrait ses poumons. Reprenant son souffle, il se laissa tomber sur le dos après avoir retiré ses bottes trempées. Son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait d'un rythme saccadé, et sa bouche grande ouverte essayait d'aspirer le plus d'air possible afin de le remettre de ses émotions. Il sentit son téléphone sonner et cela lui semblait ressortir du miracle.

Les yeux mi-clos, il porta le portable à son oreille et décrocha.

-Ouais.. grogna t-il, exténué.

« Je vais te tuer ! Je te jure Alec si t'es pas déjà mort je vais te tuer ! » Beugla Jace à l'autre bout. Le brun s'étonna de capter si bien le réseau alors qu'il avait galéré à entendre son amant lors du précédent appel.

-Vous allez bien.. ? Demanda t-il en se dressant pour s'asseoir.

« Nous ça va, l'attaque de toute à l'heure nous a laissé quelques séquelles mais rien de bien méchant. Mais toi ? Où es-tu ? »

-Je..hum..

Alec regarda autour de lui, et ne vit rien d'autre hormis un long tunnel qui s'étendait aussi loin sur sa droite que sur sa gauche. A des mètres de cela, il voyait à peine la fente par laquelle il était passé, déversant les eaux sales dans la fausse en face de lui.

-Je suis en dessous de vous. Si vous empruntez le même tunnel que moi vous tomberez sur une ouverture. C'est par là que sont déversées les eaux sales de la ville.

« On est en chemin, évite de bouger on te rejoins le plus vite poss- Clary ! »

-Jace ?! Hé, que se passe t-il ?!

La communication se fit plus difficile et brouillée. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il crut au premier abord puis en écoutant mieux Alec reconnut les bourdonnements d'insectes.

Des cris provenant d'au dessus de lui attirèrent son attention, il semblait que ses trois autres compagnons aient trouvé la fente ainsi que l'essaim d'insectes tueurs.

-Merde.. ! Pesta t-il en raccrochant.

Alec se dressa avec peu de moyens dans ses mouvements à cause de sa combinaison qui collait désagréablement à sa peau. Il abandonna littéralement sa veste en cuire et déambula bras nues le long du tunnel où il avait atterri, à la recherche d'une échelle qui le ramènerai auprès des siens. Le bitume sous ses pieds glissait à cause de la fine couche d'algues, de bactéries et de boue que formait la souillures des eaux dans le fossé ruisselant à côté. La lumière que dégageait son épée l'aida à se diriger et à éviter les plus gros débris échoués sur le sol. Les tuyaux étaient plus fins dans ce sous terrain, mais plus nombreux et les fuites plus importantes également. L'odeur était atroce, mais Alec ne se posait plus la question il savait qu'Azazel était ici. _Je le sens.._ La pression de son aura démoniaque aussi était atroce pour lui.

Le bruit sourd précédemment entendu à l'étage du dessus, percuta ses tympans avec plus de netteté. Ce n'était pas loin. Le Nephilim suivit ce son pour se guider et avait opté de prendre à gauche pour continuer son chemin.

Alors qu'il baissa les yeux sur une étrange trace noirâtre sur le sol, son portable vibra de nouveau.

-Encore ?

Mais cette fois, Magnus lui envoya un message.

« Vous êtes sur le territoire d'Azazel »

Fronçant les sourcils, Alec continua de marcher tout en répondant à son amant. Du moins, il n'eut pas le temps de lui envoyer quoi que ce soit que le bruit sembla provenir de derrière lui. Un sifflement grave, comme un souffle enroué faisant vibrer ses cordes vocales. Il fit volte-face mais ne vit rien ni personne. Un frottement poisseux venait d'en haut, Alec leva donc le nez et se reçut quelque chose sur la joue.

-Ah- !

Il s'essuya du revers de la main avec empressement ayant l'impression que cela rongeait sa peau. Des traces d'ichor souillaient sa main. Ses yeux luisirent et son expression se fit plus menaçante. Son aura brûla la trace de sang de démon au sol.

-Je sais que t'es là.. grogna le brun en balayant d'un regard les alentours, toujours couvert de ce frottement qui partait dans toutes les directions.

Soudain, un bourdonnement vint dans sa direction en un essaim d'insectes qui prenait la largeur du tunnel. Son aura scintilla comme jamais et les bestioles, affamées, foncèrent droit sur lui alors qu'elles carbonisaient littéralement à son contacte. Mais Alec se rendit compte trop tard que ce fut une diversion. Au dessus, une créature longues de plusieurs mètres ayant une gueule à quatre mâchoires sortit des eaux en lâchant un sifflement rauque et puissant qui fit trembler tout le sous sol. Alec brandit son épée qui scintillait comme un phare élevé sur une falaise, se réfléchissant sur les écailles translucides bleues et vertes de la bête qui ressemblait à une chimère étrange ; croisement d'un serpent à la tête de cigale. Ce que le demi-ange prit pour des mâchoires étaient en fait des mandibules qui voulurent se refermer sur son bras. Mais Alec le retira au dernier moment, empalant la gueule du monstre avec son arme. Un cri strident lui déchira les oreilles, tandis que la créature s'agitait avec douleur. Il en profita pour fuir au fond du tunnel tout en préparant son arc et ses flèches.

« Donne-moi ton aura ! » Hurla la bête en se faufilant dans la fausse des eaux croupies. Une ligne d'éclaboussures et de l'écume se formaient sur son passage. Les remous firent monter l'eau jusque sur le bitume rendant la course d'Alec encore plus difficile.

Son aura toujours flamboyante autour de lui, il usa de ses doigts pour activer sa rune d'agilité et sauta sur le mur d'en face pour changer plus vite de direction et tourner à droite. La créature rebondit elle aussi, son corps ne nouant çà et là contre les tuyaux laissant une traînée de sang sur son passage. La blessure que lui avait infligé Raphaël n'avait toujours pas cicatrisé. Alec ne s'attendait simplement pas à trouver Azazel sous une telle apparence.

« Donne-la moi.. ! »

Presque désespérée, le serpent se colla au plafond pour mieux se laisser choir sur Alec et l'étouffer sous son poids.

-AAH- !

Gigotant pour se défaire, le Nephilim entendit sa cage thoracique ployer et craquer au point de lui faire crachoter du sang par gouttes qui retombaient sur son visage. Les yeux rougies par le manque d'oxygène, Alec jeta un coup d'œil à son carquois de flèches éjecté par la bête, à sa droite. Il tendit le bras, les doigts et la main tremblante et l'effleura à peine. Serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage, il réessaya, tandis que la créature absorbait son pouvoir.

« Ah..je n'ai jamais rencontré un Nephilim tel que toi..Tu me rappelles cet Archange blanc qui a refusé de suivre le Seigneur des bas-fonds »

 _Les bas-fonds ?_ Se demanda furtivement Alec. Enfin, il toucha une flèche qu'il pinça entre ses doigts et ramena rapidement à lui. Il la planta sous le ventre du serpent qui hurla avant de tomber dans l'eau. Alec reprit un grand bouffée d'air et se tournant à quatre pattes, il vomit sang et bile mélangés à l'eau croupie en une flaque étendue sur le bitume. Son corps tremblait de partout.. « _Tues-le »_ La voix de Magnus résonna dans son esprit. Il chercha son arc des yeux et en aperçut un morceau brisé à l'autre bout du tunnel. Il maudit intérieurement la bête qui s'agitait dans le faussée.

« Prends le mien. » Fit soudainement Gabriel en gravant son sigil sous le corps de son hôte.

-G-Gabriel ?

La marque s'étendit et fit trembler le sol. Bien que très difficilement, Alec parvint à se lever malgré la profonde blessure qu'il avait à la cuisse. Le serpent le mordit pendant qu'il aspirait son aura. Sous ses yeux, un arc blanc et argenté orné de gravures runiques et de pierres de lune, jaillit du sol à travers le sceau de l'Archange Gabriel. Il faisait bien la taille d'Alec et pesait extrêmement lourd. L'avoir entre les mains lui confia une certaine puissance qui manqua le faire suffoquer sous la pression. Entouré de sa propre aura angélique, il choppa une autre flèche et se positionna face à la bête qui sortait des eaux, se dressant d'un air menaçant.

« Gabriel.. » Grogna le serpent. « Tu es..le possédé.. »

-Non. Rétorqua le Nephilim. Ses yeux bleus luisant ardemment s'encrèrent dans ceux de la chimère. Les muscles de ses bras se gonflèrent au point d'en faire pulser ses veines qui prirent un teinte blanche surnaturelle. Ses cheveux flottaient dans l'air sous la force de son aura qui enroba sa flèche : Je suis Alexander Lightwood.

Azazel lâcha un cri avant de se ruer sur son ennemi. _« Tues-le »_ Alec décocha sa flèche qui fendit l'air dans un léger sifflement perçant, se logea droit dans la gueule du monstre, traversa son squelette et troua sa peau écaillée. Le serpent se figea, cessa de crier comme paralysée. Les yeux exorbités, Azazel s'écroula le long du fossé, faisant croître une marée d'eau croupie éclaboussant le Nephlim qui se protégea avec ses avants bras.

« ...na...Morgen..stern...traître.. » Geignit le monstre avant de partir en fumée. Les grains de sables noirs jonchant au sol disparurent eux aussi. Libérant un long soupir venant du fond de ses entrailles, Alec se laissa glisser le long du mur crasseux et rouillé et lâcha l'arc qui se fit absorber par le _sigil_ de Gabriel.

« Tu as réussi. » Lui dit simplement l'Archange, semblant tout juste surpris. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

-Vidé..complètement vidé..

Alec jeta un coup d'œil au fossé dans lequel était mort le démon. _Morgenstern ?_ Alors qu'il allait se tracer une iratze pour aider à sa guérison bien qu'il avait conscience que la plupart de ses blessures prendraient du temps à disparaître, puisqu'elles avaient été causées par un démon supérieur, une explosion fit trembler le mur et le sol et un sourd bruit de chute d'eau s'éleva dans tout le sous sol.

-Clary, je t'avais dit de doser !

-J'ai pas fait exprès !

-J'en ai assez de ces fichues égouts !

Les entendants courir vers lui, Alec tourna la tête en direction de l'impasse où apparurent Jace, Clary et Sébastian, trempés jusqu'aux os, couverts de boue et blessés à certains endroits. Le blond parut soulagé de retrouver son frère aîné, toujours assis par terre qui lui souriait d'un air groggy. Alec leva deux doigts en signe de victoire.

-Mec, tu mériterais que je te laisse moisir ici ! Rit Jace en trottinant vers lui.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides à me relever dans ce cas.

-Tu ne lui répètes pas, mais j'ai peur de Magnus. (il grimaça) Merde, tu schlingues !

-Au moins je n'ai pas de la boue coincée entre les dents.. se moqua Alec.

Les deux frères s'échangèrent un regard plein d'affection et de complicité brillant au fond de leurs yeux. L'un ors fauves et l'autre bleus aux ombres d'argents. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rejoindre les deux autres qui se demandaient comment ils allaient pouvoir remonter à la surface, des picotements traversèrent leur rune _parabataï_. Rien de bien douloureux, mais cela les força s'arrêter un moment et à attendre que les frissons reviennent. Une pointe de déception cachée au fond de leur poitrine, ils ne sentirent rien de plus et n'osèrent pas croiser le regard de l'autre une nouvelle fois. Pas après le précédent regard rempli d'une chaude amitié.

-Je peux savoir ce qui a provoqué l'explosion ? Questionna Alec, appuyé sur Jace qui l'aidait à marcher.

-Clary a expérimenté une nouvelle rune. On s'en souviendra de celle là ! Rit Sébastian en taquinant la jeune fille.

-Oh ça va.. bougonna t-elle. Et puis ces insectes aussi, ils bouchaient le passage j'en ai fait un autre ! Se justifia t-elle comme elle pu.

Alec sourit tandis que tous les quatre, retournèrent au trou qu'avait créé Clary grâce à sa rune.

-Tu as utilisé la rune d'ouverture comme tu voulais faire tout à l'heure ? Fit Alec en regardant la chute d'eau croupie s'écouler à flot.

-Pas du tout..je voulais le faire mais ma main a bougé d'elle même et je crois que je viens de nous trouver une rune bien efficace.

-Ouais, mais t'as encore les doses à revoir, rit Jace.

-C'est quand même incroyable ce qu'elle a réussi à faire, souleva Sébastian. Et tu peux faire la même chose ? Questionna t-il à Jace. Toi aussi t'as reçu le sang d'Ithuriel.

-Hé bien, je vois que ça parle beaucoup à Alicante. (Jace déposa Alec contre un mur et lui traça une rune de guérison) Mais non, moi je suis l'ange inutile.

-Jace..fit Clary.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. S'excusa le brun.

Alec lui adressa un regard courroucé qui lui fit tourner la tête ailleurs.

-Tu y arriveras. Murmura t-il à son jeune frère tout en lui posant une main ferme et réconfortante sur sa nuque. Jace le gratifia d'un sourire puis l'aida encore à se lever.

Alec soupira en examinant le trou.

-Pas le choix, faut grimper.

-Et comment ? t'es à moitié mort !

-Il faut trouver autre chose, on n'a pas été fichu de retrouver notre chemin tout à l'heure. Fit remarquer Sébastian.

Ils se toisèrent tous d'un regard penaud. Puis, le portable d'Alec vibra dans sa poche arrière. Ce nouveau modèle choisit par son amant semblait fort résistant ! Jace le prit pour lui et lut le message.

« Alexander, donne- moi des nouvelles. »

Le concerné sourit, puis eut une petite idée. Quelques minutes après avoir répondu au sorcier, un portail s'ouvrit devant eux et les ramena à l'institut..enfin, pas tous. Raphaël, qui avait sentit la magie du portail, s'était précipité dans le hall d'entrée, la poitrine gonflée d'une étrange sensation. Presque le sourire aux lèvres, il voulut les accueillir mais alors qu'il le cherchait du regard, il ne trouva pas Alec.

Ses épaules retombèrent et son brin de sourire aussi.

-Clary ! S'enjoua Isabelle qui ouvrit les bras pour l'étreindre.

-Je ne dois pas sentir très bon.

-Je m'en moque, si tu savais comme je me suis inquiété.

-Hé moi, je pues autant qu'elle mais je n'ai pas le droit à un câlin ? Se plaignit Jace.

Isabelle alla rétorquer par une gentille brimade mais l'inquisitrice l'interrompit.

-Où est Monsieur Lightwood ?

-A votre avis.. Murmura l'Archange qui, toujours en jogging et pieds nus, glissa ses mains dans ses poches et s'en alla sous les regards intrigués des autres. Jace baissa les yeux l'air songeur, puis leva la tête d'un air décidé avant de prendre le même chemin que Raphaël.

Quant à Alec, ce fut chancelant qu'il traversa le portail et atterrit dans les bras de son amant qui retenait tout juste les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber du coin de ses yeux. Autour d'eux, Sunniva, Ragnor et Eliott semblaient apaisés de savoir qu'un problème avait enfin été écarté.

-J'ai tenu ma promesse..Souffla Alec, dans le cou du sorcier.

Magnus l'étreignit plus fort encore, ne faisant guère attention à la saleté collées sur les vêtements trempés de son Alec. Il n'était peut-être pas à l'institut..ni au loft du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Mais c'était dans ses bras que le Nephilim se sentait réellement chez lui. Et une fois de plus..

 _Je suis retourné chez moi.._

 **Jace**

Je m'en étais rendu compte il y quelques jours de cela déjà, le voyant sourire plus tendrement en la présence d'Alec. Se montrer moins sarcastique, moins provocateur..Mais toujours en me posant des questions, j'avais laissé les semaines passer sans plus m'intéresser à lui. Cependant, en le voyant si las aujourd'hui, orné de ses bandages tachés de sang et de cette lueur qui s'éteignit dans son regard, je compris que pour lui aussi, cela devait faire un moment qu'il ne voulait plus s'intéresser à ce qu'il ressentait.

Raphaël ne tenait plus à écouter cette petite voix qui devait bercer son cœur de doux murmures. Parce que cela devait se transformer en une véritable cacophonie. Je frappai avant d'entrer, sans pour autant attendre qu'il m'y autorise et m'introduis dans sa chambre. Il était là, assis au bord de sa fenêtre, les yeux clos et l'air assoupi alors que sa tête reposait contre la fenêtre. Une serviette dans les cheveux, je m'avançai jusqu'au centre de sa chambre dont le lit était toujours défait.

-C'est Alec qui a tué Azazel. Dis-je en jetant ma serviette sur sa commode. Raphaël ne réagit pas. Mais je savais qu'il ne dormait pas: Il était.. à la fois nerveux mais concentré jusqu'à la fin de la mission. Il n'est plus comme nous n'est-ce pas ?

Raphaël entrouvrit les yeux, mais les garda rivés vers le jardin enneigé.

-Il n'est plus un simple Nephilim, pas vrai ? (Je fis mine de regarder ailleurs avant de m'approcher plus près) Tu n'es pas uniquement là pour Gabriel. J'ai même l'impression..que tu n'en a rien à faire que ton compagnons renaisse ou non. Tu savais depuis le début que mon frère allait changer..

-On m'a demandé de protéger l'hôte de Gabriel. Rétorqua l'Archange sans même m'adresser un regard.

-Le protéger pour s'assurer la venu de Gabriel..ou d'un nouvel Ange ?

Cette-fois, il réagit et tourna lentement la tête vers moi.

-Alors tu sais.

-Tu m'as dit l'autre jour..que je devais faire un peu plus attention à ce qui m'entourait. C'est fait. Dis-je en touchant ma rune _parabataï_. Il a changé et je n'ai pas suivi. Alec m'a demandé d'être patient mais je vois bien que notre lien ne reviendra jamais.

-Tu dis ça comme s'il avait disparu. Pouffa t-il en secouant la tête avec dédain. Je sentis une pointe de colère monter en moi.

-Parce que tu crois qu'il est en train de se passer quoi ?! Mon meilleur ami.. est entouré de tarés dans ton genre, on lui impose la volonté des Anges, l'implique dans des histoires qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaître l'existence ! Des ailes grandissent en lui en plus d'un soldat du Paradis qui a pris possession de lui. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il pense de tout ça, car je ne ressens plus rien !

L'air incrédule, je repris en secouant la tête.

-Bien sûr que notre lien a disparu.

-Comme tu l'as dit, ton frère a changé et tu n'as pas su suivre, lança soudainement Raphaël. A toi de savoir ce que tu veux maintenant.

Nous soutînmes mutuellement notre regard, lui quelque peu agacé, moi confus. Lorsqu'il se remit à m'ignorer, je compris que c'était le moment pour moi de le laisser seul. Puis, avant de partir je lui demandai sans aucune arrière pensée :

-Si tu sais où il est, pourquoi ne pas le rejoindre ?

-Il n'a pas demandé à me voir.

-Mais toi, tu en as envie pas vrai ?

Bien que ce ne fut que très bref, je vis les épaules de Raphaël tressaillir. Il tourna un peu plus la tête, et me laissa comme unique réponse un triste silence. Quittant sa chambre je gardai bien au fond de mon cœur et ma tête cette échange que j'eus avec un Archange.

* * *

La neige choisit la tombée de la nuit pour couvrir New-York de ses flocons. Un verre de vin chaud à la main, Magnus et Alec s'amusait à regarder le chat essayer d'en attraper depuis l'intérieur du salon. Le sorcier lui ouvrit la baie vitrée, mais il faisait trop froid pour sortir une moustache sur le balcon enneigé.

-Courageux mais pas téméraire. Rit Alec en attirant le chat vers lui.

Président Miaou se colla à sa cheville, les yeux toujours rivés vers l'extérieur et la queue frétillante.

-Je nous ai réservé une table pour vingt et une heure. Informa Magnus qui terminait de s'apprêter pour leur soirée. Alec le tira vers lui et le fit s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses jambes. Habillé d'un top à manches longues fendues des épaules jusqu'aux poignets et à coll roulé en cachemire bordeaux, ainsi que d'un pantalon noir, orné d'une large ceinture de la même couleur à la boucle argenté, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn semblait de bien meilleure humeur qu'en début de journée.

-On a encore beaucoup de temps devant nous.. grogna sensuellement Alec en frottant son nez contre la joue de son amant souriant.

-Hors de question que tu me déshabilles, ça va me décoiffer et crois-moi mes mèches n'ont pas fini de sécher.

Mais le Nephilim le supplia du regard en mordillant son vêtement au niveau des pectoraux.

-Non. Fit Magnus d'un ton faussement menaçant.

-T'es pas drôle. Râla le brun en l'étreignant plus fort. Mais je dois bien avouer que tu tentes les regards ce soir.

-Ah, dois-je comprendre que je te plais comme ça ?

Alec haussa les sourcils avec une pointe de fascination et tritura le collier pendant du sorcier.

-Tu me plaies tous les jours. Rit-il.

Magnus sourit tendrement et glissa une main dans ses cheveux tout juste secs. Même courts, ils contrastaient toujours aussi élégamment avec l'ivoire de la peau de son jeune amant. Une lésion sur l'arcade causée par Azazel commençait à dégonfler.

-Je vais te repasser du baume. S'enquit Magnus mais Alec le retint par la main.

-Reste..on verra ça plus tard. Murmura t-il d'un air las. Le sorcier s'en inquiéta et prit place à côté de lui. Aussitôt, Président Miaou sauta sur ses genoux réclamant un peu d'attention.

-Si tu es trop fatigué, je peux demander à Ragnor de repousser notre soirée. Dit-il d'un air inquiet.

-Non ça va, assura doucement Alec. Je vais bien. Du moins je vais mieux..

Il marqua une pause, les images de son affrontement avec le démon supérieur défilant comme une bande cinématographique sous ses yeux.

-Après avoir banni Azazel, j'ai ressenti comme un profond apaisement en moi que c'en était effrayant. Je me suis demandé à quel échellon j'avais pu être tendu durant la mission. Mon sang bouillait, c'était parfois insoutenable. Mais ce qui me faisait tenir bon..ce qui me permit de ne pas perdre la tête c'était la promesse que je t'avais faite. De chasser ce démon jusqu'au bout et de le tuer. (Il ferma les yeux) Et j'ai réussi. J'ai vaincu Azazel.

-Ne t'es-tu jamais senti soulagé en tuant un démon ?

-D'habitude, j'ai surtout l'impression d'être satisfait d'avoir rempli ma part de boulot. Aujourd'hui, on semblait hurler dans ma tête que si je ne le tuais pas je deviendrai complètement fou.

Magnus se pinça les lèvres en soupçonnant tous les changements d'Alec être la cause de ce qu'il éprouva dans la journée. Il voyait ses plaies à travers son débardeur et savait d'emblée que son amant n'était plus vraiment un simple Nephilim.

-Peut-être ne devrais-tu pas t'engager dans les recherches qu'Eliott t'as demandé dans ce cas. Du moins, juste le temps que tu parviennes à contrôler tes pouvoirs, suggéra le demi-démon d'un air penaud.

-Pourquoi ?

Il hésita un court instant, mais était-ce à cause de tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée, ou bien parce qu'il en avait assez de ne pas se confier à son amant alors que par moment, il en mourrait d'envie..Magnus délia sa langue en prenant un air très sérieux que le chasseur d'ombres ne lui avait encore jamais connu.

-Je n'en suis pas encore vraiment sûr mais..(il prit son verre de vin chaud posé sur le guéridon de verre à sa droite) mais si j'ai raison, alors le père d'Eliott est bien plus dangereux qu'on ne peut s'imaginer.

-Tu sais qui il est ?

-Disons que j'ai des doutes. Mais sa marque est bien trop étrange et je ne connais pas celle de tous les démons supérieurs. Il y en a tellement.

Alec secoua la tête d'un air évocateur.

-Raphaël est un commandant du Paradis, on pourrait peut-être..

-Surtout pas, chéri ! Fit Magnus dans un rire nerveux. Il but le fond de son verre et se leva pour en chercher un autre.

-Mais on pourrait s'assurer de l'identité de son père et si c'est trop risqué de faire affaire avec lui alors, on arrête tout.

-Ce n'est pas si simple -surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ces êtres là- si j'ai raison, on peut également mettre Eliott en danger à trop fouiner dans des histoires qui ne nous regardent pas. Et Raphaël pourrait intervenir peut-être pas de la façon dont on espère.

-Magnus, fit Alec en le rejoignant. Et si tu me faisais part de tes doutes. Il posa une main sur le haut du verre et l'obligea gentiment à le poser sur la table. Gabriel est assoupi, renchérit-il d'une voix chaude et sûre.

Magnus fit mine de regarder ailleurs, puis, s'humecta les lèvres et regarda son amant droit dans les yeux.

-Je crois que son véritable père, c'est le frère de Michaël.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux..? Lâcha Alec à mi-voix.

-Il faut qu'on approfondisse nos recherches, je n'ai que des suppositions entre les mains et puis..(il agita une main déductive) Je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai eu cette drôle d'impression tout à l'heure lorsqu'on parlait..

-Hé, Magnus calme-toi. Fit le brun en frottant d'une poigne réconfortante les bras de son aîné. Ce dernier trouva son amant quelque peu grandi. Il ne le dépassait pas encore mais ce n'était pas loin.

-Avec tous ces démons supérieurs qui se libèrent un par un, moi aussi ils me rendent nerveux on dirait.

-Je vois ça..

Alec se dégagea pour le laisser respirer et se servit un nouveau verre de vin chaud. Le chat, curieux de ce que ses maîtres buvaient, sauta sur la table et renifla le pichet rempli du liquide rouge foncé et légèrement fumant. Les deux hommes ne firent pas attention et Président Miaou goutta d'abord en lapant quelques gouttes puis décida de boire à sa santé. C'était loin d'être mauvais !

-Comment en es-tu arrivé à faire cette supposition ? S'enquit Alec en remettant en place une mèche dorées de son amant, avec les autres tirées en arrière.

-La manière dont ses cheveux brilles..c'est tout bête, mais ça ma fait penser à des étoiles. Ces étoiles, que tu vois depuis un balcon dont tu n'es jamais certain de les voir argentées ou remplies d'or.

-L'étoile du matin et du soir..

-Maintenant il ne reste plus à savoir si je me suis fait des idées ou pas..Mais je voudrais surtout que mon ami cesse de rechercher Asmodée.

Derrière eux, le chat hoqueta.

-Asmodée, c'est ce Prince que vous avez mentionné hier. Raphaël m'en a parlé aussi.

Alec marqua une pause et arqua curieusement un sourcil en voyant le chat tituber. Magnus avait le nez dans son verre et chercha ses mots afin de ne pas paraître trop agité ni maladroit dans sa question.

-A ce sujet..que t'a t-il raconté ?

-Pas grand chose, juste qu'il avait eu affaire à lui par le passé. Je préfère que ce soit lui qui t'en parle, ce n'est pas mon histoire. Souligna Alec en lui adressant un regard désolé.

-Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas..Répondit-il le sorcier d'une petite voix.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda soudainement le Nephilim. Magnus le fixa d'un air interrogatif : Tu sembles toujours si mal à l'aise lorsqu'on parle de démon. Ce n'est pas commun pour un Grand Sorcier tel que toi. Sourit-il.

-Oh, certain peuvent faire frissonner tu sais ! Rétorqua t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie avant de prendre une gorgée de vin. Alec voyait qu'il fuyait son regard.

-Et Asmodée ?

Magnus se raidit. Lorsqu'il leva ses yeux verts striés de points dorés vers son amant, ce dernier semblait le sonder de ses yeux bleus rappelant les profondeurs marines. Le chat se frotta contre le bras d'Alec et manqua de chuter de la table.

-C'est mon père.

Alec ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais le nouveau hoquet du chat avant de dégringoler de la table les surprit tous les deux. Il s'accroupit pour le ramasser mais Président Miaou ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Magnus regarda la carafe de vin chaud qui avait sacrément diminué tandis que son amant renifla le museau de l'animal. Un petit rire s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres.

-J'en connais un qui va avoir une sacrée gueule de bois en se réveillant.

Président Miaou se roula sur le dos et soupira longuement. Il dormait à poings fermés.

* * *

Clary passa un long moment au téléphone avec le jeune vampire Simon, après un appel d'urgence de ce dernier qui avait été invité par Raphaël à aller au Pandémonium. « Je vais faire parti du carré VIP, moi, le Roi banal du pays de la normalité, VIP au Pandémonium ! Je me rappelle même plus le nombre de fois qu'on s'est fait jeter avant que tout ça nous tombe dessus ! » S'était-il exprimé avec une pointe d'excitation et de nervosité très mal cachées. Il lui demanda si elle désirait venir mais après lui avoir conté en détail sa rude mission elle renchérit sur le fait qu'elle était exténuée.

-Raconte-moi si tu te déclares à Raphaël. Rit-elle.

« Très drôle Fray ! De toutes façons je suis sûr de rien alors arrête avec ça ! »

-Alec et Magnus se trouveront au Pandémonium eux aussi, ça va être l'occasion de leur poser quelques questions.

« En présence du chef de mon clan sur lequel je ne suis même pas certain d'avoir des vues ? Si ta prochaine mission c'est de retrouver tes neurones perdues, t'as du pain sur la planche ! »

-Tu sais quoi, vas râler contre quelqu'un d'autre Simon Lewis !

« Amie indigne ! »

-Meilleure amie !

« C'est pire dans ce cas ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur avant de se souhaiter la bonne nuit. Posant son portable sur le comptoir de sa coiffeuse, Clary ferma la porte à doubles tours et troqua ses vêtements décontractés pour un pyjama. Un vieux sweat-shirt gris clair à Luke et un short de nuit carmin. Nouant ses cheveux en une natte lâche, elle s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit lorsque son estomac gronda légèrement. Elle fit mine de réfléchir puis se rua dans le couloir en direction de la cuisine.

-Pas vrai, même crevée faut que tu réclames de la bouffe.

L'estomac protesta.

-Ouais ça va..

Pieds nu, chacun de ses pas claquaient contre le carrelage qu'elle trouvait horriblement froid.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'il gèle autant dans cette Cathédrale, sérieux ils connaissent pas le chauffage ?

-On a peur que ça effrite la pierre. C'est que les murs ne sont plus tout jeune.

Criant et tressaillant au point d'en faire tomber son sachet de porridge, Clary fit volte face et se trouva nez à nez avec son petit ami qui lui tendit le sachet qu'il rattrapa au dernier moment.

-Préviens quand t'es derrière moi ! Soupira t-elle en essayant de reprendre contenance.

-Une petite faim ? Jace sortit deux bols en céramique et une casserole.

-Toi aussi à ce que je vois.

-Tu ne vas pas ouvrir un sachet pour une seule portion, je n'aime pas le gaspillage. Dit-il tandis que son ventre communiquait avec celui de Clary.

-A d'autres, tu crèves de faim toi aussi.

Le blond ricana et fit chauffer du lait dans la vieille casserole en cuivre. Il ne savait même plus à qui elle appartenait, ou bien ne l'avait-il jamais su. Se glissant derrière lui, Clary l'enroula dans ses bras et commença un léger mouvement de balancier.

-Je t'ai vu quitter l'institut tout à l'heure. Tout va bien ? Demanda t-elle.

Jace hocha la tête.

-J'ai simplement pris le métro jusqu'à _East Village_ , on a quitté les sous terrains sans prendre le temps de s'assurer que le gérant n'avait eu aucun problème.

-T'as l'air bien morose ce soir.

Clary lui donna le sachet d'avoines et le sucre brun. Jace remua lentement jusqu'à ce que le lait devienne plus consistant et que les grains gonflent. Il versa le tout dans leurs bols, mais un fond resta dans la casserole. Il sortit une boîte en plastique pour le conserver.

-Cela faisait des mois qu'Alec et moi n'avions remis les pieds dans ce resto.. Avoua t-il en faisant signe à Clary de le suivre.

Il s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque, ouvrit discrètement la porte et s'assura que personne ne soit encore à l'intérieur. A défaut de ne pas posséder de télévision, Jace trouvait de la distraction parmi tous les ouvrages que détenait l'institut. Clary prit place dans un fauteuil vert foncé en velours tandis que Jace en tirait un autre de la même couleur pour être à côté d'elle.

-Vous aviez vraiment fait de cet endroit votre repaire ?

-Cela paraît dingue, pas vrai ? Sourit-il. Son regard ce fit lointain tout comme ses pensées, il se rappelait le temps où Alec et lui ne passait pas une semaine sans vider leur argent de poche dans ce fast-food. Il reprit d'un ton léger : C'est là-bas que je lui ai fait la demande de devenir mon _parabataï_.

 _« Courant à en perdre haleine, deux jeunes garçons se poussaient mutuellement pour atteindre la porte de l'enseigne avant l'autre. Le jeune blond gagna, du moins ce fut ce qu'il crut mais le brun, mesurant bien une tête et demie de plus que lui l'attrapa par le dos de sa veste et le fit tomber sur le paillasson._

 _-Un tex-mex s'il vous plaît !_

 _-Tiens, tu es venu seul ce soir ? Où est ton acolyte hyperactif ?_

 _Âgé de quatorze ans, l'adolescent en paraissait peut-être trois de plus mais ces grands yeux bleus étaient porteurs de son jeune âge et d'une évidente innocence._

 _-Jace ? Oh il-_

 _-Il t'emmerde toi et ton un mètre soixante-dix !_

 _-Haha ! Il t'a encore devancé ? Mais c'est normal c'est lui le plus vieux. Rit le barbu en prenant note de la commande. Une boisson avec ça ?_

 _-De l'eau ça ira, mais double ration de frites ! Fit Alec qui voyait son frère épousseter sa veste._

 _-Tout le monde à l'institut te trouve bizarre tu sais ! Geignit le blond sans arrières pensées. Pourtant, cela eut l'effet de refroidir et faire pâlir son aîné. T'es trop grand pour ton âge ! Râla t-il, le brun lâcha un petit soupir d'aise._

 _-J'en sais rien, je dois tenir ça de Maman._

 _-Hé moi à treize ans on m'appelle encore le nain.. il y a parfois de l'injustice. Un double cheese-beacon pour moi le vieux. Et pas d'oignons rouge, j-_

 _-T'aimes pas je sais..En tous cas t'as pas que la taille d'un nain, t'as aussi le caractère. Ha ! Renchérit le gérant en faisant chauffer ses fourneaux._

 _Jace se fit violence pour ne rient répliquer, ou était-ce le talon d'Alec écrasant son pied qui le fit taire, néanmoins les deux garnements s'installèrent à la table du fond collée aux fenêtres. Ils revenaient d'une mission routine, supprimer des démons sous-classés bordant les quais._

 _-Dire qu'avant je te dépassai.. bougonna le blond, le coude posé sur la table et la visage tourné vers l'extérieur, posé au creux de sa main._

 _-Tu t'en remettras. Et puis tu me dépasses dans tellement de choses à côté de la taille. Et c'est moins insignifiant._

 _-Mais les filles aiment les mecs grands ! Se justifia t-il._

 _-Alors c'est ça qui te chiffonne. Soupira le brun qui se ratatina sur son siège._

 _Une fois servis, l'un comme l'autre se goinfrèrent, oubliant leurs manières de fils de bonne famille, jusqu'à faire tomber de la sauce sur leurs habits déjà salis par leurs combats._

 _-Faut bien que je te dépasse dans quelque chose si l'on veut rester complémentaire ! Fit soudainement remarquer Jace entre deux bouchées._

 _-De quoi tu parles ?_

 _-Bah oui, t'es fort au tir à l'arc alors que moi, j'ai failli trouer un deuxième nombril à l'instructeur. Mais l'épée je suis plutôt bon !_

 _-L'épée, la lance, le course à pied, le corps à corps..je ne vois pas en quoi on est complémentaire. Maugréa Alec ayant soudainement perdu l'appétit. Il toucha à peine ses frites._

 _-T'es bête ou quoi ?_

 _-Hein?! Répète un peu pour v-_

 _-Bien sur qu'on se complète, je veux dire.. toi t'es discret, moi je suis bruyant tout le monde le dit !_

 _Haussant les sourcils d'un air sceptique, l'aîné ne préféra même plus faire attention à son frère adoptif._

 _-T'es grand, moi ..je suis le nain de l'institut ! T'as des yeux de lynx, tu vois des ennemies arriver à des kilomètres ce qui me laisse le temps de les prendre par surprise. Tu utilises des armes pour le combat à distance, l'archerie, le kendo, les dards volants et moi j'aime sentir les os de mes ennemies se fracasser contre mon poing ! J'ai jamais de plan, ou alors ils sont tous foireux et je finis toujours à l'infirmerie, toi t'as toujours un plan B quand je foire le plan A, je fais des conneries et tu les répares !_

 _-Ouais, d'ailleurs pour ça il faudrait qu'on arrête d'être complémentaire !_

 _-Oh, ce n'est qu'un exemple de plus mais tu vois où je veux en venir pas vrai, Alec ?_

 _Les yeux écarquillés, une frite entre les dents, le brun ne voyait pas du tout de quoi parlait son cadet. L'air déçu, Jace retomba contre le dossier de son siège et secoua la tête._

 _-Tu n'y as même pas songé je parie._

 _-Songer à quoi ?_

 _-Je ne sais pas moi, à notre âge, que font la plupart des chasseurs d'ombres ? Et ne me sors pas chasser où je te brise un doigt !_

 _Alec se tritura un moment les méninges avant que le petit discours de son frère ne fasse tilt dans son esprit._

 _-Non, Jace.. ce truc ce n'est pas fait pour moi._

 _-Mais ça pourrait l'être pour nous ! Réflechi, on est toujours meilleur ensemble et on ne fait pratiquement rien l'un sans l'autre. C'est comme si nous étions déjà lié, on se comprend tout le temps. Et puis comme ça je le saurais quand t'as des ennuies.._

 _Le brun fronça curieusement les sourcils._

 _-C'est vrai. Tu couvres constamment mes arrières, mais l'autre nuit tu t'es fait surprendre par un démon shax qui a bien failli de tuer si Maryse n'était pas intervenue._

 _-Un ennemi qui attaque par derrière, c'est dur à parer avec ou sans parabataï._

 _-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? T'as vu ce que font les autres sur le terrain, le lien parabataï nous rendrait bien plus fort. (Il croqua un morceau de son burger) Et puis c'est quoi qui te dérange ?_

 _Jace n'eut jamais la réponse à cette question._

 _-S'il te plaît, Alec..penses-y au moins._

 _Alec perçut une ardente conviction au fond de ses yeux de fauve. D'une posture très solennelle et sans railleries, Jace lui demanda plus clairement :_

 _-Alec, sois mon Parabataï»_

Leurs bols vides posés aux pieds de leurs fauteuils, Clary et Jace commençaient à sentir la fatigue les submerger.

-Cela ressemblait presque à une demande en mariage. Rit-elle.

-Officieusement, on peut penser que c'en est une après tout nous nous sommes liés corps et âmes pour partager dans le meilleur et dans le pire tout ce que nous possédons. Mais officiellement, le mariage est interdit entre Parabataï c'est inscrit dans le livre sacré des chasseurs d'ombres, celui que Raziel donna à Jonathan Shadowhunter lors de son apparition il y a de cela plusieurs siècles.

Grimaçant d'un air songeur, Clary demanda :

-Qu'arrivent-il s'ils tombaient amoureux de l'un l'autre ?

-Tant qu'ils ne commencent aucune relation sérieuse et qu'ils gardes bien au fond d'eux leurs sentiments, alors rien mais si par mégarde ils osaient avoir une relation au delà de _philia_ et _agape,_ le pire châtiment leur serait donné.. D'abord la séparation physique, puis mental jusqu'à les briser et enfin on leur retire chacune de leurs runes en terminant bien sûr par celle de parabataï si le lien subsiste encore malgré l'éloignement. Comme ça, leur souffrance est partagée et surtout dédoublée.

-Torturer ainsi des gens pour avoir commis la faute d'être tombé amoureux ? C'est inhumain !

-L'Enclave oublie souvent que les Nephilim sont en parti Terrestres.. Mais c'est une loi marquée sur les textes sacrés, ça ne changera pas de si tôt.

Clary ne préféra pas s'engager de ce genre de conversation, pas ce soir elle était trop éreintée pour cela. Mais une chose était claire dans sa tête ; elle serait sanctionnée plus d'une fois pour ne pas appliquer la totalité des lois de l'Enclave.

-Comment vais-je faire pour le rattraper ? Murmura Jace sans s'en rendre compte. La rousse papillonna un instant puis ramassa les bols.

-Tu sais, c'est impossible pour vous d'être sur un pied d'égalité.

Le blond lui lança un regard interdit alors qu'elle quittait son siège.

-C'est vrai, il est plus âgée que toi. Et il le sera toujours. Il est plus grand que toi aussi, et je suis certaine que tu ne grandiras plus ou du moins pas au point de le rattraper. Tu l'as dit toi-même, être _Parabataï_ c'est comme se marier avec quelqu'un, vous partagez tout ce que vous avez chacun de votre côté. En générale, lorsque l'un des deux partenaires essaie de prendre le dessus sur l'autre -peu importe la manière employée- ça ne finit jamais bien.

 _Partager ce qu'on a.._ se répéta le blond en se levant lui aussi du fauteuil. Après avoir déposé leurs bols dans la cuisine, tous deux se mirent au lit. Ce soir là, Jace demanda à passer la nuit avec Clary. Soucieuse pour son petit ami qu'elle voyait être mal dans sa peau ces jours-ci, elle lui prit la main et la guida jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette nuit, Jace posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Clary et écouta les battements de son cœur. Il les entendit ralentir et se stabiliser calmement. Elle dormait si paisiblement. Il essaya donc d'en faire autant..

 _Partager ce que l'on a.._

-Mais je n'ai rien.

Il essaya..

* * *

Sur le point de partir, Magnu et Alec déposèrent le chat dans leur lit et le laissèrent se reposer correctement après l'abus de boisson qu'il leur fit en une soirée. Alec laissa son amant ajuster ses cheveux tandis qu'il boutonnait sa chemise satinée, d'une couleur bleu roi aux reflets argentés.

-Isabelle s'est sentie obligée de m'acheter des fringues en faisant du shopping avec Clary..

-Et elle a très bon goût ! J'adhère également aux boutons de manchettes. C'est de l'or blanc ?

-Elles se transmettent de père en fils chez les Lightwood. (Il sourit d'un air faussement amusé) Mon père doit regretter de me les avoir donné.

-Ne dis pas ça.. fit Magnus profondément peiné. Je suis sûr qu'il ne te reproche rien.

-Alors pourquoi ne répond t-il pas à mes messages ? Je suis constamment obligé de passer par mon frère ou ma sœur afin d'obtenir une quelconque nouvelle de sa part. Il doit avoir peur que je lui refile une maladie..

Alec se dégagea de son amant et termina de s'habiller promptement. Les sourcils courbés par un profond sentiment de chagrin de savoir son petit ami si mal à cause de sa relation avec son père, il ne savait plus quoi dire qui ne le froisserait pas plus que de raison.

-Je ne suis pas proche de lui mais je peux peut-être essayer de parler à Robert ?

-Il ne mérite pas que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn lui porte de l'attention. Maugréa le brun en bouclant sa ceinture en suédine noir.

-Mais son fils mérite qu'on l'aide, rétorqua t-il. Alec le gratifia d'un tendre sourire.

Magnus examina toutes les paires de chaussures qu'Isabelle acheta à son frère et manqua s'étrangler en voyant son amant en prendre une marron.

-Plus un geste, pose doucement cette paire de chaussures..

Inquiet, Alec fit ce que son aîné lui demanda et déposa les chaussures sur le bord du lit.

-Maintenant les mains en l'air et tu me laisses faire !

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Questionna le Nephilim d'un air complètement ahuri.

-Une faute de goût cruciale que je n'aurai pas été prêt à pardonner.

Alec plissa d'un œil, comme à chaque fois que son amant lui parlait d'un sujet trop complexe pour lui.

-Celles-ci seront parfaite avec ta tenue.

-Bien chef.

-Tss..

Le sorcier le fusilla du regard, puis il s'examina dans le miroir.

-Je reviens je vais dans la salle de bain.

-Q-quoi, encore ?! Magnus on va être en retard on avait dit vingt et une heure pour l-

Mais le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn s'enferma dans son salon personnel de beauté : La salle de bain.

-C'est pas vrai.. soupira Alec après avoir rangé toutes les boîtes à chaussures dans la garde-robe.

En retournant au salon, le demi-ange prit les verres et le pichet de vin chaud qu'il s'apprêtait à porter en cuisine lorsqu'une ombre passant sur le balcon attira son attention. Intrigué, il reposa ce qu'il tenait sur la table et sortit sans prendre la peine de porter un manteau. La neige tombait toujours et quelques flocons restèrent agrippés dans ses cheveux. Près de l'escalier de secours, Alec vit une silhouette se tapir dans l'ombre. Il fit le tour, passa par le couloir menant à l'office de son amant puis sortit sur le petit balcon qui reliait l'escalier de secours au toit. Il sourit de toutes ses dents en voyant une plume couchée dans la neige, scintillant d'une lumière terre de sienne qu'il connaissait bien.

-Je pensai que tu ne voulais pas les utiliser. Murmura t-il en prenant la plume entre ses doigts fins. Il la fit tournicoter entre son index et son pouce. Il leva ensuite ses yeux sur la silhouette qui se cachait sous l'escalier.

-Tu vas faire peur aux voisins, dit Alec.

-Ils ne peuvent pas me voir. Souligna Raphaël en rangeant ses ailes. Pieds nus, il sortit de l'ombre et arborait un air perdu sur le visage.

-Tu es pieds nus..ne me sors pas que la nature est ton abris, je vois bien que tu grelottes.

-J'ai mis une veste c'est déjà ça. (Il tourna la tête ailleurs) Mon aura me réchauffera.

-Pourquoi ne l'actives-tu donc pas ?

Les mains dans les poches, Raphaël resta silencieux et osait à peine croiser le regard de son cadet.

-Tu ne veux pas que Magnus sache que tu es là ?

-Comment il va ? Demanda l'Archange.

-Plutôt bien, il est soulagé qu'Azazel ne soit plus là.

Hochant la tête, Raphaël semblait plus ou moins rassuré.

-Est-ce que tu comptes me dire ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je ne parte en mission ?

L'aîné ferma les yeux et soupira profondément en faisant retomber ses épaules.

-Je ne veux vraiment pas te jeter la pierre et je ne veux pas me brouiller avec toi. Mais Magnus semblait totalement...désemparé, effrayé que je ne peux pas rester impassible. Je sais qu'il est encore sous le choc, il tremblait dans mes bras quand je l'ai retrouvé. La dernière fois que je me suis senti si impuissant c'était lorsque Valentin me détenait prisonnier et je me suis juré -peu importe pourquoi- de ne plus jamais me retrouvé dans une telle situation. Pourtant aujourd'hui mon petit ami avait besoin d'aide et je n'étais pas là. Et tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il était avec toi et que ce soir tu te présentes ici sans même nous alerter de ta présence. Alors Raphaël pour l'amour de l'Ange dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-On a parlé de toi, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! S'emporta soudainement l'Archange semblant au pied du mur. C'était la première fois qu'Alec le voyait ainsi. Où était passé son air si nonchalant ?

-De toi et..de son père, il voulait savoir ce que je t'avais dit l'autre matin, reprit-il d'une voix bien moins assurée qu'à son habitude. Alec l'écoutait, l'air sérieux et patient.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui le bloque ainsi, je ne cherche pas à te cacher quoi que ce soit, ma vertu est quand même l'honnêteté, je me dois de respecter ce que je suis. Et je ne veux pas que tu doutes de moi, Alec, j-je..je sais que ma première apparition t'a laissé un goût incertain, et c'est tout à fait justifié.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Raphaël n'était pas parvenu à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais lorsqu'Alec s'approcha d'un pas et posa une main sur son épaule, il ne put faire autrement que croiser son doux regard.

-Je n'ai pas su me contrôler..

-Magnus m'a raconté pour Asmodée. Avoua le Nephilim en frictionnant les bras de son aîné qui grelottait de plus en plus. Mais n'en parle plus à Magnus pendant quelques temps. Si cela doit vous faire péter les plombs comme ça, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Renchérit-il d'un ton plus léger mais Raphaël resta bien grave.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui m'a rendu fou.. lui partagea t-il à mi-voix.

Alec alla prendra la parole mais l'Archange le coupa aussitôt.

-J'étais venu te féliciter pour ce que t'as fait. C'était ton premier démon supérieur ?

-O-ouais ! s'exclama le cadet en mettant de côté le reste. C'était quelque chose, crois-moi.

Raphaël rit doucement, puis leva le nez vers le ciel terne en étoile. Les nuages les cachaient toutes ainsi que la lune.

-Si tu vas bien, alors je suis rassuré. (il fit mine de s'en aller) Je vais rentrer.

-C'est en parti grâce à toi si j'ai réussi. J'ai su appliquer ce que tu m'as appris et franchement..j'ai eu beau râler je ne sais pas comment te remercier ce soir.

-Que tu sois sain est sauf c'est un beau remerciement pour moi.

De dos, Raphaël passa sa tête par dessus son épaule et sourit à Alec. Ce dernier sentit sa poitrine se serrer alors qu'il le voyait s'éloigner vers le bord du balcon. Deux grandes ailes apparurent dans son dos, passant à travers la fente qu'elles avaient formée sûrement lors de leur précédente apparition. Fasciné, Alec tendit sa main vers l'une d'elles et la caressa d'une main d'abord hésitante puis, lorsque l'aile s'approcha de lui son geste se fit plus ferme et assuré.

-Vous sortez ?

-Oh ! (Alec jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue) Ouais, pour certaines soirées je préfère être bien habillé même si j'ai toujours l'air d'un clown dans ce genre de vêtements.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

Confus, le demi-ange l'interrogea de ses yeux parfois si innocents.

-Tu es très élégant.

Effleurant d'une caresse souple et légère le visage d'Alec avec le bout de ses plumes, Raphaël s'envola auréolé de son aura si chaleureuse qui fit fondre la neige sur la rambarde du balcon. Alec lui-même sentit quelque chose fondre en lui. Reprenant ses esprits, il retourna au salon et ne trouva plus les verres et le pichet de vin chaud sur la table. Réajustant sa chemise en paressant le plus à l'aise possible, il chercha son amant du regard.

-T'es toujours dans la salle de bain ?

Une tête souriante dépassa de l'arche de la cuisine. Alec aimait voir Magnus si rayonnant. Il avait fait beaucoup d'efforts aujourd'hui, même si pour les autres cela ne se voyait pas, qu'ils n'y faisaient guère attention et ne remarquaient rien, lui savait et prenait en compte tout ce que son amour de sorcier avait accompli. Il avait pris sur lui, s'était enfin appuyé sur son épaule, réclama son aide et se confia enfin à lui.

Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Alec ne s'était senti si complice de Magnus.

-Tu es prêt ? demanda t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

-Plus que jamais, assura Alec en présentant son bras à son amant. Celui-ci s'y accrocha en posant sa main sur le creux du coude et, habillés de leurs manteaux ils prirent le chemin pour un dîner qui s'apprêtait d'être romantique.

D'ailleurs, il se passa si bien qu'ils traînèrent un long moment au restaurant, savourant la présence de l'autre et quelques desserts et boissons pour allonger l'instant. Une fois dehors, ils se moquèrent bien d'être euphoriques et un peu bruyants. Les deux amants avaient plus ou moins continué de planifier leur voyage qu'ils confirmeraient dès demain à leurs amis et famille. Main dans la main, ils prenaient aisément à eux deux toute la place du trottoir, tirant parfois sur l'un pour le ramener dans les bras de l'autre et laisser le peu de passants encore dehors si tard les devancer. C'était souvent dans des éclats de rire qu'ils s'excusaient et finalement, lorsqu'ils atteignirent une ruelle interdite au voiture non loin du Pandémonium, les deux amants n'hésitèrent plus à chahuter avec plus d'entrain. Un peu ivres, de tendresse ou de vin, ils s'en fichaient bien ! ils manquèrent plusieurs fois trébucher tant et si bien qu'Alec jugea futé de porter Magnus sur son dos pour équilibrer leur maladresse.

-Chéri pose-moi ! S'esclaffa le sorcier qui enroulait le cou de son amant avec ses bras.

-T'es celui qui a failli tomber le plus de fois, tu restes là-haut ! Rit le plus jeune.

-Mais tu tangues trop vers la dr-... Attention au chat !

-Quel ch- ah !

Glissant sur la fine couche de givre sur les pavés de la ruelle, Magnus utilisa ses flammes qui se nouèrent en une liane bleutée, tirant sur le vert et pétillant de rose, autour d'un lampadaire pour les maintenir tous les deux. Un chat blanc et marron prit peur et se rua derrière une poubelle. Alec déposa doucement son amant qui termina pourtant sur les fesses.

-Tu aurais pu me reposer ailleurs que sur le givre. Ricana t-il en se faisant aider par le demi-ange qui le relevait.

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Admit le brun.

Chavirant dans tous les sens en s'enlaçant affectueusement, ils s'embrassèrent et percutèrent le capot d'une voiture. Alec s'y assit, un pied en appui et l'autre derrière les chevilles de son amant collé à lui.

-On a trouvé le parking du club.. Déduisit Magnus entre deux baisers.

-Je t'avais bien dit qu'on y arriverait. Sourit Alec contre ses lèvres.

Leurs têtes se cherchèrent, voulant toujours attirer l'autre et dévorer sa bouche. Alec glissa ses mains sous le manteau ouvert de son aîné, et tira sur son haut en cachemire rentré dans son pantalon pour découvrir les courbes de ses reins et les os de ses hanches. Il l'enlaça encore plus proche de lui et enroula complètement sa taille étroite d'un bras dont la main caressa les cuisses et les fesses galbées de Magnus qui lui offrit son cou en guise de dernier dessert. Étourdi, il haletait sous les caresses et entrouvrit ses lèvres sensuellement et laissa s'échapper de sourds soupirs qui créaient des nuages de vapeur dans l'air. Il sentit la peau à la base de son cou être tirée, mordue et sucée. Des frissons le parcouraient comme de petits chocs qui contractaient et détendaient à la fois ses muscles, atteignant même ses terminaisons nerveuses. Si son téléphone n'avait sonné dans la poche de son manteau, il aurait laissé le Nephilim le prendre sur ce capot.

-C'est Ragnor..soupira t-il nerveusement, en reprenant ses esprits. Tous, nous attendent depuis un moment déjà.

-Tu n'as qu'à..éteindre ton téléphone et on fera comme si on avait rien entendu. Grogna le demi-ange qui le tenait toujours.

-Non, non..(Magnus força un sourire) J'ai fait l'erreur une fois, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de recommencer.

Alec songeait encore aux paroles de son amant. _« Je suis un assassin »._ Puis d'autres images se mêlèrent, lui donnant un léger tournis qu'il se débarrassa en collant son front contre le buste de son petit ami.

-Tu ne pouvais pas savoir..et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Hn ?

La voix rauque et l'air vaporeux; Alec se mit à conter une histoire à Magnus.

-J'ai tué une femme, il y a de cela quelques années. C'est la première fois que j'ai compris l'expression : avoir du sang sur les mains.

-Si elle avait rompu les Accords, l'Enclave ne l'aurait sûrement pas mieux traitée..

-Mais au moins elle aurait eu une raison à leur yeux..même si je n'aime guère ôter la vie, je l'ai fait ce soir là. Elle n'avait que quinze ans, comme moi. Nous ne maîtrisions que mal les runes à sortilèges complexes, telle que la rune de vision chaleur thermique ou encore celle de métamorphose..Elle était partie en mission avec Isabelle, tandis que Jace moi sécurisions un autre périmètre. Et pour tromper son ennemi, cette chasseuse d'ombres a innocemment voulu le duper en devenant une de ses semblables. Alors elle a utilisé une rune de métamorphose -son plan était judicieux en soit- mais c'était en oubliant comment retrouver son apparence normale après avoir réussi la mission. Lorsque Jace et moi sommes retournés auprès de notre jeune sœur, j'ai dégainé mon arme et j'ai tranché le visage..du démon que je voyais à travers mes yeux de Shadowhunter inexpérimenté. Tout s'est passé si vite après ça..Le cri d'Isabelle, le visage horrifié de Jace. Et moi..tenant mon arme souillée du sang de cette innocente. (Il releva la tête et dévoila son regard dur) Je ne savais pas que c'était Kethline. Une fois morte, la rune s'est désactivée et elle reprit une apparence normale ou presque.. je l'avais défigurée.

-Alexan-

-Je me suis traité d'assassin pendant si longtemps, Magnus.

-Mais voyons chéri.. commença t-il d'une voix qui se voulait compréhensive. Tu n'aurais jamais décemment pu savoir que..Sa gorge se noua et sa voix s'éteignit tandis qu'il regardait son amant d'un air ébété.

-Tu as raison Magnus, si tu avais répondu à cet appel alors peut-être aurions-nous pu intervenir et sauver ce sorcier. Tout comme.. si j'avais laissé Isabelle aider Kethline avec sa rune alors jamais je n'aurais agi ainsi. Mais ça ne s'est pas déroulé ainsi, ni pour toi ni pour moi et nous n'y pouvons plus rien. Alec termina d'un air désolé : Mais ça ne fait pas de nous des assassins.

Terminant leur conversation dans les yeux de l'autre, Alec et Magnus sentirent quelque chose se nouer en eux. Ce fut douloureux et pourtant ils savaient quand défaisant ce nœud, ils en souffriraient plus encore.

-Un jeune Nephilim de dix-neuf ans qui me réconforte..Moi qui pensait avoir tout vu. Ricana l'aîné en se penchant pour étreindre son cadet.

-Tu réapprends à partager ta vie.

-Et toi tu commences juste à apprendre.

Pour l'instant, tous deux trouvaient qu'ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal.

-Et si on rejoignait les autres ?

-Bonne idée, sourit Alec en tenant toujours son amant, un bras derrière son dos. Je devine que le surnom de ton ami n'est pas: Patient.

-Tu devines bien.

Magnus proposa à son amant de passer par la porte des employés enfin de déposer leurs manteaux dans son bureau. Là-bas, il croisa l'un des ses serveurs qui partait se changer.

-Tu quittes déjà le club ?

-J'ai fini mon service, Carrie a des heures à rattraper elle a pris ma place.

Le jeune loup adressa un regard étrange à Alec. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte du bureau ne se souciant guère du serveur.

-Un problème ? S'enquit Magnus qui allait suivre son amant.

-Moi non. Mais je comprends mieux de quoi parlaient quelques clients..

Le serveur n'ajouta rien de plus et partit dans les vestiaires. Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel et s'enferma dans son bureau. Il vit son petit ami examiner les lieux d'un air intrigué.

-C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que tu vois mon bureau. Même si nous sommes plusieurs patrons, je suis le seul à vraiment entretenir l'endroit. Fit-il en agitant élégamment ses mains d'un geste explicatif.

-On entends rien, souligna Alec.

-Les murs du bar sont insonorisés, c'est toujours mieux si ont veux éviter des problèmes avec le voisinage.

-Tu m'étonnes..

Laissant le demi-ange se familiariser avec l'endroit, Magnus marcha d'un pas souple derrière lui et glissa à son oreille.

-Et cette pièce aussi est insonorisée.

Étirant un sourire grisé sur ses lèvres, Alec fit volte-face et souleva le demi-démon qui rit aux éclats en se laissant porter jusqu'aux bureaux. Cependant leur urgent désir de sensualité dégringola lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Eliott tout paniqué au visage moucheté de rouge à lèvres.

-Oh..oh par l'Ange ! S'écria Alec en remontant sa braguette. Magnus essaya de paraître moins nerveux, et fit mine de se recoiffer.

-Eliott ! Comment as-tu réussi à venir jusqu'ici ? Demanda t-il dans un sourire constipé.

-L-l-l-l-la couguar ! Aidez-moi, j'en peux plus, ils sont toute une meute !

-Quoi, des couguars garous ?! S'inquiéta Alec en passant une tête dans le couloir. Il haussa les sourcils et prit un air épouvanté en voyant se ruer dans le couloir toute un groupe de femmes et hommes se pousser les l'un les autres pour venir jusqu'au bureau.

Alec referma la porte, et resta plaqué contre la panneau.

-Ce n'était pas des couguars garous..

-Non, j'appelle ça des hystériques ! Pesta Magnus qui d'un claquement de doigts les fit tous disparaître hors du club.

Apeuré dans un coin de la pièce, le jeune adolescent n'osait plus bouger un muscle. Magnus regrettait d'avoir accepter de faire venir Eliott.

-Le Pandémonium..c'est l'antre du démon. Trembla t-il.

Alec et Magnus s'échangèrent un regard inquiet pour la santé mentale du jeunot. Plus tard, Eliott les guidèrent jusqu'au carrée VIP qu'avait formé Ragnor pendant l'absence du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Lui et Raphaël Santiago semblaient en grande conversation, faisant de grands gestes lorsqu'ils parlaient tandis que Simon, qu'Alec surprit de trouver ici, était agglutiné dans son siège au milieu de Catarina et Sunniva qui riaient avec légèreté.

-Ma chérie ! S'exclama Magnus en ouvrant les bras pour embrasser sa sorcière préférée. Des éclats de magie en forme de papillons bleus volaient autour de lui.

-Je vois que mon fils vous a retrouvé ! Rit Sunniva qui semblait aussi ivre que l'infirmière qui se rassit à côté de Simon.

-Magnus ! Commença celle-ci, je quitte mon service et toi tu te permets de te pointer en retard..c'est une honte ! Comment oses-tu ! Une honte, que dis-je, un affront !

Le sorcier s'adressa à Simon.

-Combien de verres ?

-Beaucoup. Rétorqua t-il en tapotant nerveusement son genou.

-Chhut- ! Intervint Sunniva en écrasant son indexe sur les lèvres du jeune vampire. Continue de pas parler.

Magnus désigna ensuite Sunniva.

-Et elle ?

-Beaucoup. Réitéra Simon.

Alec examina la table basse qui ressemblait à un véritable cimetière à verres et bouteilles. Il en renifla un et grimaça.

-Mais il y avait quoi dedans ?!

-Fais voir. (Magnus glissa son petit doigt dans le fond et le lécha) Mieux vaut que tu ne saches pas, chéri. En tous cas, je vois qu'on s'est bien amusé sans nous ! Souleva le sorcier presque vexé.

-Fallait se dépêcher de venir. Sourit Raphaël qui le salua en levant un verre à shot rempli d'un liquide doré.

-Rafe', _mon_ Raphaël !

-Tu vois je te l'avais dit. Fit Simon à son aîné.

-Je ne suis pas a toi. Grimaça le mexicain en repoussant Magnus qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Disons qu'un imposteur traîne dans le coin ces derniers temps.. un fieffé imposteur.

Alec leva les yeux d'un air mi-amusé, mi-désabusé. Magnus fit mine de n'avoir rien vu et tendit sa main pour l'attirer à lui et le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Ragnor les regarda du coin de l'œil. La voix de son fils détourna son attention d'eux.

-Papa..Catarina et Maman maltraitent le Vampire.

Il se pencha pour voir ce qu'il en était et ricana en voyant Simon se faire traîner sur la piste par Sunniva et la sorcière bleue. Lui, tirait une tête de condamné.

-Mais non, elles lui apprennent la vie !

-Oh bah si tu le dis.. Haussant les épaules, Eliott fit le tour de la table et s'installa à côté d'Alec qui avait quitté les genoux de son amant, en pleine conversation avec le chef du clan des Vampires de New-York.

Peu à l'aise l'un comme l'autre dans ce genre d'endroit, Alec et Eliott n'osaient à peine bouger de leur place.

-Rassure-moi, ils ne t'ont rien fait boire ? S'inquiéta Alec en montrant du doigt les monceaux de verres et bouteilles.

-Quelques jus de fruits, c'est tout.

-Ok..souffla t-il.

Un silence entre eux fut alourdi par la musique qui incitait les danseurs déjà sur la piste à donner encore plus d'eux-même, allant jusqu'à attirer des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient sûrement pas. Alec finit par se rapprocher du jeune sorcier dont les cheveux argentés et dorés brillaient de milles feux sous les lasers qui rayaient l'espace de différentes lumières colorées.

-Je suis content que tu ailles mieux et surtout que tu aies pu te sortir du gouffre dans lequel tu étais tombé.

-J-Je les croyais morts, avoua Eliott en jetant un coup d'œil à ses parents. C'est ce que m'avait dis Valentin. Enfin je crois..j'ai tellement de mal à me rappeler tout ce qu'il s'est passé.

-C'est normal, avec ce qu'il t'a administré c'est déjà incroyable que tu t'en sois tiré.

-Merci. Lâcha soudainement le sorcier. Ces orbes noires étaient striées du reflet des lasers.

Ce fut dit avec une telle spontanéité que le Nephilim reçut tel un choc la reconnaissance évidente d'Eliott. Machinalement, il glissa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de l'adolescent. A l'instar de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Magnus, sa chevelure s'assouplit au point de devenir extrêmement duveteuse et légèrement frisottante sur les pointes. Surpris, Alec se rappela très bien de la sensation tranchante de ses épis qui avaient égratignés son poignet. _Une marque bien singulière en effet._

-As-tu parlé à Sunniva et Ragnor de tes projets ?

Eliott secoua la tête.

-Tu parles de ce que je t'ai demandé ? Non, bien sûr que non. Je sais que ça peut être dangereux. Et ma mère a suffisamment eut d'ennuis ainsi à cause de moi.

-Eliott, ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Elle me dit la même chose, pourtant..cet Asmodée en avait bien après moi, non ?

-Si ta mère le dit, c'est parce que c'est la vérité. (Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et aperçut Magnus en pleine beuverie avec Ragnor et Raphaël) Si tu as conscience du danger, pourquoi insister à retrouver ton père biologique ?

-Parce qu'il doit la laisser tranquille, dit Eliott en regardant sa mère rire et s'amuser en compagnie de Simon et Catarina. Il ne doit plus l'approcher.

Alec repensa à la conversation qu'il eut avec Magnus avant de partir. S'il disait vrai, alors Eliott risquait peut-être bien plus que de mettre sa vie en danger. Il n'était même pas certain qu'il puisse éloigner sa mère de ce démon. Ragnor ne resterait sûrement pas sans rien faire également..Un pincement au coeur, il posa une fois encore ses yeux sur son amant, cette fois plus tendrement, tandis que ce dernier lui répondit par un sourire si chaleureux qu'Alec voulut à jamais le voir ainsi. Tellement vrai, tellement lui..

Il reposa son attention sur l'adolescent qui l'interrogeait du regard.

-Je vais t'aider, mais à quelques conditions, l'informa t-il. Tu n'interviens pas avant que j'ai terminé mes recherches. Reste auprès de ta famille ; tu veux la protéger ? Très bien, apprends donc à contrôler ta magie ou l'on finira par se moquer de toi.

Eliott fronça les sourcils.

-Je suis plutôt puissant !

-Avec de grosses limites, tu ne peux pas jeter un sort correctement, ni même en créer un ! Tous ceux que tu connais viennent du grimoire de Fell ! Comment comptes-tu retrouver la trace d'un démon supérieur ainsi ? Tu ne sais même pas te soigner !

Même en jouant un jeu, Alec eut mal d'agir si froidement envers le jeune sorcier. Ce dernier allait répliquer viruleusement lorsque le Nephimim l'interrompit :

-Comment veux-tu soigner ta mère si elle se retrouvait encore blessé par Asmodée ? Ragnor ne sera pas toujours derrière toi pour faire tout le travaille, il va falloir que tu apprennes à devenir un Sorcier à part entière si tu veux te tenir parmi eux. Un loup a sa meute, un vampire a son créateur mais un Sorcier s'élève seul. Démarque-toi des autres, maîtrise tes pouvoirs et après tu viendras me parler de chasser le Démon.

Le regard brillant d'un air décontenancé, Eliott semblait prendre en compte qu'il avait plus d'un problème à régler avant de pouvoir jouer dans la cour des grands. Semblant d'abord frustré, il ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres avant de secouer la tête et soupirer. En rouvrant les yeux, il adressa un regard déterminé à son aîné.

-Très bien, je te laisse l'affaire dans ce cas.

Pour sceller leur accords, les deux garçons se serrèrent la main et Simon choisit ce moment pour revenir vers eux.

-A-Alec ! Remplace-moi sur la piste s'il te plaît, elles sont complètement folles !

-Quoi ?! Garde tes problèmes loin de ..ah- ! Ha !

Une intense douleur s'empara de la tête d'Alec que se prit le visage entre les mains. Il se demanda tout d'abord si c'était les verres de vin qu'il but avec Magnus, mais lorsque sa rune _Parabataï_ se mit à le lancer également, il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas.

-Hé, ça ne va pas ? S'enquit Simon.

Mais le Nephilim ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Se dressant en titubant sous les regards confus des autres et des personnes qu'il bousculait sur son passage, Alec se dirigea vers la sortit en ayant des images floues de son enfance qui défilait dans son esprit.

-A..xander ? Al...der !

Il entendit à peine la voix de son amant qui l'appelait au loin. Un acouphène lui boucha les oreilles, la musique n'était plus qu'un sourd bruit étouffé comme lorsque l'on essayait de crier sous l'eau. _Jace.. !_

Alec trébucha en poussant la porte de sortie et le videur l'aida à se relever. Lui non plus, sa voix ne percutait pas ses tympans. Désorienté, Alec se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux en levant la tête vers le ciel. _« Alec ! »_ Entendit-il comme un cri lointain. Prenant une grande inspiration, les yeux toujours clos et les oreilles bouchées il se mit à hurler. Derrière lui, Magnus, Eliott et Simon furent projeter par une onde de choc alors qu'ils l'avaient suivi. Lorsqu'il termina de crier, Alec se sentit complètement éveillé, sentant quelque chose de chaud circuler en lui. Au loin, un autre cri se fit entendre comme une réponse au sien.

-A-Alexander, je t'en prie parle-moi ! S'inquiéta Magnus en revenant vers lui. Ragnor déboula avec Catarina, ainsi qu'un grand nombre de créatures obscures qui furent attirés par le cris. A croire qu'il n'y avait qu'eux qui puissent l'entendre.

-Jace.. dit Alec à bout de souffle. L'institut..je dois y aller.

-C'est quoi son problème ? Grogna Ragnor alors que Magnus se rua vers son amant qui s'éloignait.

-D'accord chéri, on va y aller, assura t-il. Lui savait pour leur lien, et de voir le demi-ange si affolé en murmurant le nom de son frère, semblait presque le rassurer. Parce que la dernière fois qu'il s'était mis dans un tel état pour le blond, il ressentait encore leur lien.

Sans ajouter mot, Magnus ouvrit un portail et les déposa lui et son petit ami aux portes de la Cathédrale. Une lueur dorée luisit sur le toit. Alec s'y précipita et ne fit même pas attention qu'il ouvrit le portail sans même user de la formule pour ôter le charme qui voilait le lieu. Sa rune pulsait bien plus que le sang dans ses veines et son aura l'entoura, laissant de fébriles éclats sur son passage alors qu'il courrait à grandes enjambées dans les couloirs. Il gravit les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre et poussa les battants entrouverts avec le plat de ses mains. Pantelant, les yeux grands écarquillés à la recherche de son frère, il trouva ce dernier en pyjama dans la neige, rayonnant de lumière et les yeux brillants de la même lueur que le soleil.

-Si Clary peut créer des runes..alors je les activerais toutes.

Examinant les parties nues de son corps, Jace vit les runes déjà gravée sur sa peau s'illuminer de la même intensité que ses yeux et l'aura qui l'entourait faisait fondre la neige sous ses pieds nus.

-Et ce que j'ai su guider..la partie de mon âme jusqu'à toi ? Sa voix si fébrile sur le moment, brisa le cœur d'Alec dont les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage.

-Tu es rentré Jace. Et mon âme aussi..

Faisant un pas en avant, le blond se retrouva entouré des bras de son frère aîné qui s'était jeté sans plus attendre sur lui. _« Ne te retiens pas »_ Les mots de l'Archange se répétaient sans cesses dans son esprit. « _Ne te centres pas uniquement sur un point.._ » Alors Jace libéra tout ce qu'il contenait en lui et le partagea à son frère de toujours, son meilleur ami, son âme sœur.. Une fois encore, il pleura dans les bras de son -il pouvait de nouveau le nommer ainsi- frère d'arme, son unique _Parabataï_. Son aura angélique se liant à celle d'Alec, cette nuit là or et argent furent indissociables.

Et Jace était parvenu à trouver le chemin du retour.

A suivre...

* * *

Fini le chapitre ! :D Alors, verdict ? Ah j'ai adoré le rédiger ! Bon, j'ai remis à plus tard quelques scènes et d'autres ont également vu le jour dans mes brouillons. Dans le prochain chapitre, on viendra éclairer quelques points encore sombre survenus dans ce chapitre ci-contre !

Pour le "Aku cinta Kamu" de Magnus, je n'ai pas du tout suivi le livre, j'ai eu beau trouvé la scène très belle, pour moi, ça ne collait pas de faire user la langue natale de Magnus dans une telle rupture, en mon sens, dès le moment où Magnus parle sa langue natale, il s'ouvre à Alec et dans le livre le moment de la rupture ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, or, dans ma fic, surtout dans ce chapitre là, vous l'aurez compris, Magnus en assez de tout garder et se sent prêt pour se confier à Alec. Enfin bon, j'aime la scène du livre, j'ai hâte de voir si dans la saison trois on aura le droit à notre "Aku Cinta Kamu" et dans quelle situation il sera employé SI "Aku cinta kamu" il y a !

Pour les non-lecteurs de la série de livres, prenez le truc comme il vient et jugez par vous-même xD

Le retour de Michaël est également imminent ! Tout le monde veut lui poser des questions mais y répondre t-il ! Ah ! On verra bien :D

Pour le combat avec Azazel, même topo que pour le "Aku cinta Kamu" je n'ai pas suivi complètement la série TV, j'ai bien aimé les épisodes, après j'essaie de faire en sorte d'apporter d'autres tournures qui auraient pu avoir lieux, en dehors du contexte Archange machin et tout, un petit combat dans les égouts, moi je dis oui xD !

Bon bon bon, c'est bien beau mais je crains que le prochain chapitre ne sorte pas avant début Septembre ! Après s'il sort avant tant mieux mais je préfère élargir la fourchette d'attente au cas où !

J'espère que vous avez passé un excellent moment à lire ce chapitre, pour ma part vous aurez capté j'ai adoré l'écrire et vous le faire partager ! :D Un grand merci à vous tous, de gros bisous, du bonheur, du soleil toussa toussa !

A bientôt ~


	21. Chapter 20

**Salutation ! Comme promis, j'ai réussi à poster ce nouveau chapitre en début du ce nouveau mois de Septembre qui annonce une rentrée imminente ! Et justement, pour éviter de parler du contenu de ce chapitre et vous laisser le découvrir sous toutes ses formes, parlons un peu de cette rentrée !**

 **Les vacances c'étaient bien, les petits boulots éreintant mais ils ont fait un peu gonfler le porte-monnaies ! Puis maintenant la rentrée ha là là..(aucune crédibilité) J'entame une seconde année à l'université, je vais retrouver d'ancien prof et en rencontrer des nouveaux paraît-il, hâte de voir ce que ça va donner ! Et vous ?Les cours/Votre travail vous a t-il manqué ? xD  
**

 **Bon, c'était le moment de ma vie pour couper cette irrésistible envie de vous dire que..que j'ai adoré rédiger ce chapitre, encore une fois, oui ! Est-ce une crime ? Je vais finir par croire que oui..ahhh ! Passons aux remerciements avant que je ne craque xD !**

 **Et bienvenu aux nouveaux ! :**

 **Elise  
**

 **Plopy  
**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu (Réponse à ton commentaire:** La suite est enfin lààààà :D Je suis vraiment contente que chacun de mes chapitres te plaisent à chaque nouvelle lecture ! Je prends vraiment du plaisir à les rédiger et je souhaite sincèrement que vos lectures soient aussi agréables que plaisantes ! Savoir que c'est ton cas me rassure :) La relation du Malec s'approfondira encore et encore, mais toujours en essayant de rendre l'histoire cohérente, sans trop en dire d'un coup et faire évoluer les personnages à leur propre rythme ! Pour ce qui est de Raphaël, je te rassure, il aime plus que bien Alec tu ne t'es pas trompé haha ce n'est pas quelque chose que je cacherai tout au long des chapitres non, cela va rapidement en venir à ses sentiments. Hihi, contente que le pabarataï-moment t'aie plu ! Je tenais tellement à la rendre à la fois riches en émotions mais sereine ! Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment ce que j'ai obtenu, mais j'aimai bien l'écrire xD ! Je vais te laisser découvrir la suite ! J'espère que ta lecture se passera bien et j'ai hâte de te retrouver ! Bisou~~~ **)** **  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie** **  
**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

 **valoueeeesweet**

 **narumi112**

 **princessethe100**

 **Marsika**

 **lion no kalista**

 **Phanie Miki: (Réponse à ton commentaire:** Hey ! Bienvenu à toi, pas de problème pour les review mettez-en quand vous sentez que avait vraiment besoin de partager vos ressentis, c'est sûr que ça me fait plaisir mais l'important que ce vous preniez autant de plaisir que moi (qui écrit la fic) à la lire ! :D Hihi, oui oui, le Malec va avoir son voyage n'aie crainte ! En espérant te retrouver tout de même, gros bisou~~ **)**

Nous nous retrouverons en petite note de fin, comme toujours mais avant cela une chose je pense d'essentiel, gardez un paquet de mouchoirs, du sopalin, du papier toilette tout ce qui peut se moucher et essuyer vos larmes, peut-être en aurez-vous besoin ! Sur ce, un grand merci à vous tous de me suivre et lire comme vous le faites ! Bonne lecture :D !

( **Attention:** Pour éviter tout débat dans la section commentaire je souhaiterai parler d'un point qui me semble important : Dans le chapitre suivant, les termes "sauvage" et "être humain" seront utilisés dans un contexte bien spécifique liés à un état esprit tout autre vis à vis de celui que l'on porte aujourd'hui, si cela pourrait sembler choquant pour certains sachez que j'ai simplement gardé un contexte historique et la philosophie de cette ère. Merci de votre compréhension)

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Le temps d'une histoire  
**

Eliott se tenait aux côtés de son père et regardait dans la direction qu'avaient empruntée Magnus et Alec avant de partir à travers un portail. Il se souvenait du si soudain et étrange comportement de son aîné qui avait hurlé sur d'une voix à la fois sourde et profonde, faisant trembler l'air. Le jeune sorcier remarqua également que seules les créatures obscures -sa mère n'était pas avec eux- semblaient avoir été alertées par les cris; celui d'Alec et l'écho venant d'un lieu lointain qu'Eliott ne connaissait pas. En voyant son père regagner l'intérieur du Night Club, Eliott hésita à demander la question qui démangeait ses lèvres ou bien se taire. Finalement, il le suivit et attira son attention en tirant sur l'anneau de sa ceinture.

-Hn ?

-Où sont-ils partis ? On ne les attend pas ?

Ragnor laissa tout le monde entrer avant lui, échangea un regard rassurant à Simon qui semblait inquiet, puis lâcha un long soupire en posant un regard insistant au loin. Les néons de l'enseigne du club créaient un jeu d'ombres et de lumières rosées sur leurs visages.

-On peut les attendre à l'intérieur..

-Où sont-ils ?

-Je ne sais pas Eliott. Fit Ragnor en détournant le regard et haussant les épaules.

L'adolescent n'insista pas, puis suivit son père qui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille du videur. De nouveau au centre du carré VIP, Eliott fut accueilli par sa mère dont les vapeurs d'alcool s'étaient volatilisées pour laisser place à un certain affolement. Ragnor la calma en lui expliquant ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Tu ne les as pas suivi ? S'enquit-elle l'air d'être surprise.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ?

-Ils ont sûrement des ennuies et toi tu ne fais rien ?

Ragnor sembla pris au dépourvu, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que son épouse régisse ainsi.

-Il a appelé Jace, souligna Simon à qui Raphaël, le chef de son clan, servait un verre d'un cocktail orangé. Le mexicain lui assura que ce breuvage était moins corsé que le précédent.

-Et c'est quoi ça, un Jace ? Questionna innocemment Eliott. Catarina et Raphaël gloussèrent, attendris par la question du sorcier.

-T'es sérieux ? Souris Simon en lui demandant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Un Jace c'est la personnification même du crétinisme et de la sauvagerie.

-Alec et en danger alors ! S'écria le jeune homme, ouvrant de grands yeux inquiets.

Les rires de Catarina et Raphaël redoublèrent d'énergie.

-Oh, arrêtez de vous moquer de lui vous trois ! râla Ragnor en désignant les deux vampires et la sorcière bleue. Jace..c'est un diminutif n'est-ce pas ? c'est courant chez eux..

-Oui, son véritablement son nom c'est Jonathan Christopher si je ne me trompe pas. Renchérit Simon. C'est le-

-N-non ! Hurla soudainement Eliott.

Imitant Alec plus tôt, il bouscula tout le monde sur son passage et sortit du club. Cette fois, c'est sa mère qui le rattrapa. Une mèche de cheveux avait été balayé par l'air durant sa course, rayant son visage. Elle attira son fils vers elle alors qui semblait pris d'une bien violente panique.

-Elly..regarde-moi, Elly !

-Jonathan..ça y est je me souviens ! Maman, Alec est en danger, il ne doit pas rester avec lui, non, il ne faut pas !

-Sunniva ! S'écria Ragnor derrière eux. Il les rejoignit accompagné des autres. Catarina donna son verre au videur et s'approcha prudemment de l'adolescent, descellant chez lui une crise d'angoisse.

-Éloignez -vous, laissez-le respirer. Fit-elle d'une voix calme mais ferme.

Sunniva relâcha son fils et sentit la main de son époux serrer la sienne. Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il secoua la tête, l'air improbateur. Il préférait laisser Catarina se charger de lui.

Respirant difficilement, Eliott tirait avec force pour s'échapper de la prise de Catarina qui s'égratigna en voulant toucher la nuque de l'adolescent. Ses cheveux étaient devenus aussi tranchants que des rasoirs, elle lui montra donc sa blessure sous le nez et Eliott arbora une moue navrée. Relâchant la pression, il se laissa faire bien que sa chevelure restait sur la défensive.

-T'aurais pu me dire qu'il était croisé avec du hérisson ! Plaisanta Catarina à Ragnor. Hé bien, tu nous as fait quoi tout à l'heure ?

-J-Jonathan..Alec ne doit pas rester avec lui. Il va lui faire la même chose, il va s'en prendre à lui.

-Elly..qui est Jonathan ? Demanda Sunniva. Ragnor fronça les sourcils, lui aussi très inquiet par les propos de son fils.

Apeuré, Eliott les regarda tous en tremblant ne semblant pas capable de trouver les mots. Puis, semblant se souvenir, Catarina regarda Simon et dit :

-C'est bien ce jeune blond que l'on a croisé l'autre soir, celui avec l'Archange ?

-O-oui, Alec et lui son Parabataï.

-Quoi ?! S'écria Eliott.

-Attendez, quoi ? Quel Archange ?! s'étrangla presque le cornu. Il lança un regard noir au chef du clan des Vampires, qui haussa les épaules en grimaçant assez expressivement. Gamin, de quoi tu parles ? Demanda t-il à Simon qui se ratatinait sur place.

-Ragnor, je t'en prie ! Fit Sunniva, l'air agacé.

-Ils ne peuvent pas être _Parabataï_ , ce n'est pas possible, Alec ne pourrait pas..il..

-Je t'assure que si ! Insista le jeune vampire.

Une cacophonie monstrueuse envahie la ruelle, tandis que Catarina s'efforçait de garder les esprits clairs malgré les litres de mélanges ensorcelés d'alcools qu'elle s'était enquillé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer avec toute cette agitation derrière elle. Fermant les yeux pour prendre une profonde inspiration, elle semblait contenir une certaine colère qui changea la couleur de sa peau bleue azurée en un bleu si sombre que certaines parties de son corps telles que les chevilles et la nuque devinrent noires.

-Taisez-vous ! Tous ! Un patient a besoin de calme même en dehors d'un hôpital !

Ils échangèrent des regards confus, puis papillonnèrent des yeux en restant le plus calme possible. Du coin des lèvres, Ragnor baragouina :

-J'te promets de te tirer les vers du nez..Simon.

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel puis se tourna vers Raphaël qui regardait distraitement sur le côté. Simon repéra alors une vampire boire le sang d'une de ses semblables dont les lèvres dévoilaient un sourire pointu en canines.

Curieux, il se pencha vers son aîné et glissa à son oreille.

-Tu ne les avais pas encore vu ? Elles sont là depuis un moment, j'ai senti leur odeur en entrant.

-Je viens de les sentir. Avoua Raphaël.

Simon fronça les sourcils, ne trouvant guère normal que son ami n'avait rien remarqué auparavant. Puis, faisant mine de réfléchir, il sourit d'un air taquin et passa son bras autour des épaules de Raphaël. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil, défiant mais se laissa faire. Puis, en reniflant le parfum de son cadet, il grimaça et se détacha rapidement de lui, croisant les bras contre son torse il se renferma sur lui-même, un air sombre plaqué sur le visage. Ragnor le remarqua et se promit de vérifier ce qu'il en était mais plus tard. Pour le moment il souhaitait comprendre ce qui se tramait avec son fils. Sunniva était revenue près de lui et Eliott semblait lui supplier de le laisser voir Alec.

-M-Mais je ne sais même pas où il est parti.

-Sûrement à l'Institut de New-York, du moins il a demandé à Magnus de les amener là-bas. Souleva Catarina.

-C'est où ? S'enquit l'adolescent mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention de Ragnor.

-Tu n'iras pas là-bas. Eliott, je t'ai dit que nous les attendrons au club. Que ferais-tu à l'Institut ?

-Le prévenir qu'il ne doit pas s'approcher de lui, c'est Jonathan papa, c'est lui qui..

Eliott voulut poursuivre, mais son esprit se brouilla. Tout ce qu'il se souvenait s'était du sentiment d'horreur que lui évoquait ce prénom. Mais il semblait en avoir oublié la raison. Simon, après s'être fait rejeté par son chef, décida de revenir sur le cas Eliott et le rassurer un peu.

-Hé..oublie ma petite blague de tout à l'heure, il ne fallait pas le prendre au pied de la lettre. Jace est un imbécile mais crois-moi, pour les avoir vu ensemble, je peux t'assurer qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à Alec. Pas à son _Parabataï_.

Voyant que ses paroles ne le rassuraient qu'à moitié, Simon proposa de l'accompagner jusqu'à l'Institut. La réponse virulente de Ragnor ne le surpris que peu..

-Ragnor..baisse d'un ton. Fit Catarina, blasée par l'attitude de son ami.

-Il n'ira pas là-bas ! Encore moins accompagné d'un vampire qui ne maîtrise pas ce qu'il est !

-Je m'en sors bien pour le moment, protesta Simon.

Ragnor alla rétorquer quand sa compagne l'interrompit sèchement.

-T'es ridicule.

Les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, le regard hautain, Sunniva le dévisagea sérieusement. Haussant un sourcil, Ragnor lui demanda de répéter.

-T'es ridicule. _Du er latterlig._ Reprit-elle en Norvégien. Cela passe mieux dans cette langue où je peux continuer en anglais ?

-M-Maman..fit Eliott mais Catarina lui indiqua qu'il était préférable de ne pas intervenir.

-Moi, rétorqua Ragnor en se montrant lui-même du doigt, moi je suis ridicule ? Je ne me suis pas mis à hurler dans tous les sens et je n'inquiète personne !

-Tu ignores les problèmes de ce jeune homme, comment te permets-tu de douter ainsi de lui après qu'il ait sauvé le vie de notre fils, Ragnor !

Les yeux bruns de la jeune femme s'assombrirent, leurs pupilles rétrécirent tant la colère bouillonnait en elle. Un lourd silence les englobait. Les autres, toujours à l'écart, regardaient la scène en espérant que ni l'un ni l'autre n'aillent trop loin dans ses propos. Eliott se sentit soudainement coupable d'avoir déclenché une dispute entre ses parents.

-Tu as appris de bien belles valeurs à Eliott, essaie donc de les appliquer. (Son regard se tourna vers Eliott) Tu veux voir ce jeune Nephilim ? Tu veux rejoindre Magnus et lui à l'Institut ?

N'osant dire mot, Eliott hocha simplement la tête.

-Ouvre un portail, tout de suite.

Puisqu'elle était de son côté, Eliott ne reprocha pas à sa mère de se montrer sèche. Ouvrant un portail, il la dévisagea curieusement.

-A-attends, Sunniva qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'inquiéta Ragnor en sentant la main de son épouse agripper fermement son bras.

-Dis Institut.

-Institut ?

Par automatisme, les images de la Cathédrale s'ancrèrent dans son esprit. D'un grand coup de pied dans le dos -bien accentué par la pointe de ses talons aiguilles- elle poussa son amant qui tomba droit dans le portail avec son fils qui s'était jeté pour le rattraper. Cornes contre neige, Ragnor s'étala aux pieds d'un homme élancé, qui haussa les sourcils en le voyant atterrir.

-Très cher ?

Osant lever un œil, Ragnor pouffa d'une moue agacée en faisant s'envoler de la poudreuse lorsqu'il aperçut Magnus qui patientait gentiment devant l'Institut.

-Ah..Geignit-il en se relevant. Il se massa douloureusement les reins. Saleté, plus jamais je lui offre des chaussures à talons !

-Maman pourra toujours s'en acheter avec son salaire tu sais..

-Que faites-vous ici ? S'interrogea Magnus qui épousseta Eliott qui était également tombé.

-Longue histoire..(Ragnor adressa un regard penaud à son fils) Je vais sûrement dormir sur le canapé ce soir.

Eliott haussa les sourcils avec évidence.

-Je pourrais dormir dans ta chambre ? Essaya t-il.

-Non.

-Fils indigne.

Quelque peu hébété, Magnus cligna des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur la colonne de lumière qui s'élevait depuis le toit de la Cathédrale. Eliott sourit en reconnaissant l'aura d'Alec.

-Il est là !

Ignorant, il osa toucher le portail mais fut violemment repoussé par une barrière invisible, et quelques chocs électriques. Magnus se posta derrière lui pour amortir sa chute.

-Doucement cow-boy, les créatures obscures ne sont plus autorisées depuis quelques semaines.

-Q-quoi ? Mais je connais les Accords et nous-

-L'inquisitrice s'est permise quelques changements depuis son arrivée. Le coupa Magnus d'un air désolé. Il leva ensuite son regard, comme s'il pouvait voir son amant. Moi aussi j'aimerai rentrer.

Eliott ne cacha pas sa déception, mais surtout, Magnus remarqua son angoisse et interrogea Ragnor du regard. Ce dernier s'approcha sans détourner son regarder des volutes lumineuses qui s'atténuaient doucement.

-Eliott voulait prévenir ton ami contre quelqu'un mais...j'ai l'impression qu'il y a erreur sur la personne.

-Contre qui voulait-il le prévenir ?

-Ce n'est pas Jonathan, dit soudainement le jeune sorcier à mi-voix. Ce n'est pas lui.

Fronçant les sourcils, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn semblait plutôt sceptique au sujet de la raison qui poussa son ami et son fils à venir jusqu'ici. Puis, en voyant Eliott se détendre il préféra passer outre et il se remit donc à attendre patiemment qu'Alec revienne. Il s'excusa néanmoins pour leur départ précipité.

-Cela semblait urgent. Fit simplement Ragnor. Son air bougon amusa tendrement Magnus qui sut aussitôt que son ami s'inquiétait pour lui.

-Alec était sur le point de perdre son lien _Parabataï_..tous deux en étaient malades.

-Je me disais, tu ne paraissais pas très surpris de le voir dans cet état. Souleva Eliott.

-Bien sûr que si, mais j'ai vite compris de quoi il en ressortait. (Il posa un regard sans intérêt vers ses pieds dont l'un deux grattait dans la neige) Pour être franc, ils avaient beau se montrer patients, je crois qu'ils commençaient à perdre espoir..Le choc a dû être si violent qu'ils se sont appelés depuis leur emplacement respectif.

Alors qu'ils discutaient, les trois sorciers furent attirés par un petit point lumineux qui brilla d'abord intensément, puis plus faiblement dans un coin bien trop sombres pour leurs yeux humains. Ils usèrent donc de leurs sens de sorciers pour apercevoir l'Archange Raphaël, adossé contre un mur en train de fumer. La lumière qui les attira fut sûrement celle de la flamme de son briquet.

-Tu nous épis ? Aboya Magnus.

-J'ai le droit de m'en griller une sans que je passe sous interrogatoire ?

L'éclat dorée de ses yeux de chat inquiéta Ragnor qui s'approcha de son ami. Il n'était pas sot, la première fois il avait bien compris que ces deux la ne s'appréciaient guère..

-Magnus, ton artefact.

Apportant vivement une main à son oreille gauche dénudée, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn grogna puis s'éloigna de quelques pas pour ne plus faire à face à l'Archange. Mais ce dernier, d'une humeur tout aussi exécrable s'approcha d'un pas nonchalant, les mains les poches de sa veste en cuir et sa cigarette entre ses lèvres pincées. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés, semblaient rebelles et une épaisse mèches ondulées voilait son œil doré. Faisant bien trop sombre pour éclairer l'autre d'un noir ténébreux, Ragnor eut l'impression de faire face à un homme sans visage.

-J'ignorai que tu avais une forme primitive.

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

-Et je parie mes ailes qu'Alec n'en sait toujours rien.

Un autre grognement s'éleva pour remplacer le mutisme de Magnus.

-Crois-le ou non, je regrette de m'être emporté tout à l'heure.

-Je me fiche de tes excuses ! Cracha le sorcier sans prendre la peine de le regarder.

-Ne te m'éprends pas, je ne suis pas désolé. (Il écrasa son mégot dans son poing) Mais je vais être franc, je n'aime pas ton attitude avec lui. Tu prétends t'inquiéter pour lui, mais il ignore tellement à ton sujet. Je me demande même comment il arrive à éprouver une telle confiance en toi..

Serrant les poings pour ne pas laisser ses griffes apparaître, Magnus se fit violence pour ne rien tenter. Une profonde amertume s'empara de l'Archange qui serra les dents et siffla avec dédains:

-Tu crois peut-être.. que ça sera toujours tout rose entre vous ? Ah, je le souhaite sincèrement..pour son bien être à lui. Mais t'as osé lui mentir sur ce que tu es vraiment et ça je ne peux pas le tolérer. Je vais te dire pourquoi je regrette de m'être emporté aujourd'hui, parce que dans le cas contraire je me serais contenter de savoir que tu es le fils d'Asmodée..et jamais je n'aurai appris pour ta _forma animalis_. Ce que tu as ressenti tout à l'heure..cette crainte envers mon aura. J'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque ton artefact s'est brisé.

-Hé, je ne sais pas d'où tu sors, mais lâche-le veux-tu. Menaça Ragnor en s'interposant entre les deux malgré le portail qui les séparait de lui.

Raphaël le remarqua à peine. Omettant de préciser qu'il était au courant que le sorcier avait déjà parlé de son père à Alec, l'Archange reprit:

-Tu ne juges peut-être pas encore utile de lui parler d'Asmodée. Mais quand le sera t-il pour lui dire que sans artefact tu te transformes en une créature qui n'a plus rien d'humain ?

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se jeter sur le portail en libérant sa fureur, une voix fluette attira tous leur attention, faisant tourner la tête à Raphaël et Magnus qui se tenaient tous deux dos à la Cathédrale. Malgré l'obscurité, il était facile de deviner le sourire éclatant du Nephilim qui haussa des sourcils surpris en voyant Raphaël, puis de moins en moins en le voyant face à Magnus..Non là, il semblait fort inquiet.

-Raphaël..Soupira le brun.

-Le portail nous séparait. Se défendit-il. Nous ne faisions que parler.

Alec s'approcha, faisant crisser ses chaussures dans la neige. Maladroit comme à son habitude, il glissa sur les pavés devant les marches. Magnus s'approcha du portail comme pour le rattraper mais ne put aller plus loin. Ce fut Raphaël -qui avait réagi en même temps que lui- qui amortit sa chute en s'agenouillant dans la neige. L'Archange se ficha bien d'avoir le bas des jambes de son pantalons trempés, il venait d'éviter à Alec de se cogner violemment le front contre la pierre. Un peu dans tous ses états, ce dernier se releva en remerciant timidement son ami pour son geste. De l'autre côté, Magnus courba curieusement les sourcils et ressentit un éclat d'aura qui n'était pas celui de son amant. La douceur le surpris, d'autant lorsqu'il comprit d'où cela provenait. En voyant ainsi, l'Archange sermonner Alec pour son manque de vigilance et l'autre lui répondre en détournant son regard allègrement chaleureux, bien que son visage définissait l'embarras, quelque chose se brisa en lui. _«Tu disposes de tous les moyens entre tes mains pour me repousser, me blesser voire me tuer »_ Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la serre lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que les paroles de son amant qui le percutèrent de plein fouet.

 _Il ne lui fera jamais de mal.._ Songea t-il en fixant avec insistance l'homme aux yeux vairons. Il le remarqua mais ignora Magnus en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs.

Toujours aussi insouciant, Alec se réjouit de voir Eliott et se précipita au grillage pour lui parler. Raphaël se tint à ses côtés.

-Que fais-tu là ?

-J-je..

Mais Eliott semblait avec été trop impressionné par Raphaël et la tension qui s'était dégagée de son échange avec le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, pour être en mesure d'étaler ne serait-ce trois mots de cohérents.

-Tu l'intimides. Ricana le jeune Nephilim en s'adressant à Raphaël.

-C'est plutôt toi et ta tête d'imbécile heureux. Rétorqua t-il en sortant une autre cigarette. Alors, il a fini de boudé ?

-Oh je t'en prie, laisse Jace tranquille pendant quelques jours tu veux bien ?

-Seulement s'il ne vient pas me parler..

-Tu vas bien devoir te faire quelques relations ici, si tu ne veux pas paraître trop étrange ! Plaisanta Alec.

Raphaël eût un geste de recule, leva les yeux vers le ciel et fit mine de réfléchir.

-Je suis bizarre de nature..c'est ce qu'ils disent.

-Qui ça ? S'enquit son cadet d'un air inquiet. Les deux hommes se firent interrompre par Ragnor.

-Hé le Nephilim, on est venu exprès pour toi. Tu seras gentil de ne pas trop faire attendre le commun des sorciers.

-J-J'arrive !

Faisant le tour, Alec poussa le portail mais cette fois il remarqua que la barrière céda avant qu'il n'eut prononcé la formule d'allégeance à Raziel. Il échangea un regard avec Raphaël qui lui souriait avec un pointe de fierté envers son cadet.

-Tu vois, moi aussi je suis bizarre.

Une fois encore, l'Archange essaya tant bien que mal de mettre sous silence ces murmures que chacun des battements de son cœur lui confiait lorsqu'il entendait la voix, le rire cristallin d'Alec. Magnus accueillit chaleureusement son amant qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour lui conter ce qu'il s'était passer sur le toit. Il l'écoutait, en souriant tranquillement mais au moment où il ouvrit un portail afin de retourner au Pandémonium..il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa tête par dessus son épaule et lancer un regard désolé à Raphaël. Usant d'un sort de psyché, il lui dit « Il n'y pas de paradis pour les hommes comme moi..et on me bannira sûrement des enfers..mais je l'aime. Et je protégerai l'avenir qu'il m'offrira. »

Magnus laissa Alec passer devant lui. Quant à Raphaël il rétorqua en usant du même sort : « Alors tu n'as rien à craindre de moi..plus jamais. »

Terminant leur bien silencieux échange, les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un bref hochement de tête très solennel. Mais avant de partir, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ajouta. « Je me suis promis de toujours le laisser choisir..je ne m'imposerai plus moi non plus. »

Imperceptiblement, les lèvres de l'Archange tremblèrent et laissèrent s'échapper la cigarette qu'elles tenaient. La neige étouffa la cendre et les éclats de braises..mais une autre flamme s'alluma, encore fragile et incertaine puisqu'elle ne sut si elle pouvait brûler longtemps. Néanmoins, elle était bien là. Trouvant le ciel bien trop couvert pour apercevoir les étoiles, Raphaël concentra son aura et les nuages gonflés de neiges s'écartèrent pour dévoiler une voie lactée resplendissante qui tapissait la nuit par d'innombrables éclats de diamants. Mais toutes pâlissaient à la vue de ce disque laiteux qui illuminait la nuit.

Une fois de retour au club, Eliott expliqua plus clairement la raison de sa venue à l'Institut à Alec qui lui assura que Jace n'était pas l'homme effroyable dont il parlait.

-Et puis, il a cessé de se faire appeler Jonathan il y a longtemps maintenant. J'ignore qui te fait autant peur, et nous ne pouvons qu'espérer que tu ne croiserai plus jamais son chemin.

Encore animé d'une tendre joie, Alec apaisa les maux du jeune sorcier par sa voix et sa présence. Son aura eut peut-être aussi un rôle, frétillante encore avec légèreté autour de lui. Plusieurs créatures obscures en furent touchées, mais aucunes d'elles n'agirent avec agressivité. Au contraire, deux sorciers se montrèrent bien curieux et un loup garou osa l'aborder. Alors qu'il lui proposait un verre, Magnus claqua des doigts et en fit apparaître un entre les mains de son amant qui papillonna des yeux d'un air hébété.

-L'abus d'alcool est mauvais pour la santé mon loup. Laisse-lui le temps de finir son premier verre.

Reconnaissant le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, le jeune homme s'effaça en osant tout de même un clin d'œil à Alec qui sourit d'un air constipé. Si en arrivant au club, quelques heures plus tôt, cela semblait avoir déplu à beaucoup de créatures obscures, en cette instant il en attirait un peu trop au goût de son petit ami qui dut sortir l'artillerie lourde. Prenant le verre d'Alec, il siffla une grande gorgée qu'il garda bien en bouche avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. L'embrassant en jetant un regard noir aux sorciers prêts à séduire le Nephilim, il fit glisser le breuvage de sa bouche pour le partager avec lui. Magnus l'obligea également à agripper ses fesses, ce qui ne dérangea guère le jeune brun déjà fort insouciant et ivre par tant d'éléments de cette soirée.

-Enfermez-vous dans le bureau ! Râla Ragnor qui s'était chargé de paralyser un Terrestre et deux Vampires qui avaient essayé de flirter avec son épouse. Bien que cette dernière l'ignorait royalement depuis un moment.

Fatigué par tout ça, Eliott chercha Simon des yeux mais ne le trouva ni lui ni le chef du clan de New-York. Catarina le remarqua et demanda à Ragnor s'ils ne pouvaient pas tous rentrer finir la soirée chez lui.

-Si bien sûr, le Nephilim attire un peu trop de monde de toutes façons. (Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux amants qui refusaient de se décoller) Mais ce sera sans eux !

Rassemblant leurs affaires, tous les quatre s'apprêtèrent à quitter le club Ragnor osa secouer son ami qui le repoussa gentiment.

-...hn, occupé.. grogna t-il en s'appropriant les lèvres d'Alec.

-Il faudra parler Archange tous les trois. Souffla le cornu.

Les deux amants ne se décollèrent pas d'un centimètre mais leurs bouches cessèrent de remuer. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'échangèrent une surprise commune.

-Allez, à la revoyure ! (Il se tourna une dernière fois) Alec Lightwood, une dernière chose.

Se raclant la gorge, le Nephilim redoutait le pire. Il passa sa tête par dessus celle de Magnus et grimaça un sourire coincé. Après avoir mimé des mots avec ses lèvres, le sorcier Fell caressa le haut de la tête de son fils et le poussa gentiment pour le guider jusqu'à la sortie.

« Merci pour tout »

Soupirant de soulagement, le brun se ratatina sur son siège et sourit comme un bienheureux. Il se perdit alors dans la contemplation du visage à l'air curieux de son amour de sorcier. Glissant une main dans ses cheveux méchés de doré, il n'avait plus envie de bouger.

-Tu me sembles si paisible, fit remarquer Magnus en parlant tout près de son visage pour qu'il l'entende par dessus la musique.

-Encore une étrange journée, mais j'ai l'impression qu'une page vient de se tourner. Et je compte bien écrire moi-même le prochain chapitre.

Attrapant le verre posé sur le côté, il but le fond ne sentant même plus le goût de l'alcool. Il détailla son reflet dans le verre et colla sa joue contre celle du demi-démon qui ricana.

-Le plus beau des cocktails.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Alec. Et aussi le plus savoureux.

Souriant contre la bouche de l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore, faisant se toucher leur front comme pour imprégner leur âme dans le corps de l'autre.

-J'espère..que rien de dérangeant n'est survenu avec Raphaël avant que je n'arrive. S'inquiéta sincèrement le Nephilim.

-Rien qui ne doit tordre ton visage d'une telle expression songeuse.

-Il..il n'est pas méchant, fit Alec qui se sentait obligé de justifier le comportement parfois brusque de l'Archange. Je crois surtout qu'il a peur, mais qu'il n'ose nous le dire.

-C'est bon, chéri..sourit Magnus. Je te promets que tout ira bien maintenant.

Un peu hagard, Alec fronça les sourcils et interrogea son amant de ses yeux vitreux.

-Et si nous rentrions, nous aussi ?

Laissant la table basse telle quelle, les deux hommes se volatilisèrent pour rejoindre le loft. Là-bas, ils se plongèrent dans le noir, jetèrent leurs manteaux sur le dossier du sofa et s'y installèrent en contemplant le quartier de lune qui déposait un voile bleuté sur leur peau. Allongé sur le dos, et un bras pour surélever sa tête, Alec caressait les reins de son aîné qui somnolait sur son buste. La fraîcheur de l'air et les caresses firent agréablement frissonner Magnus qui se laisser bercer par le souffle calme de son amant, qui bombait et abaissait son torse et son ventre au même rythme. Si tous deux étaient trop fatigués pour éprouver un désir de luxure, ils appréciaient néanmoins le contacte de leur peau nue l'une contre celle de l'autre. Ils s'étaient mis à l'aise et comptaient sûrement terminer leur nuit sur ce sofa. Couvert d'un plaid et de leurs bras aimants. Alors qu'il était sur le point de plonger dans un profond sommeil, Magnus sursauta légèrement en remarquant l'anormalité des battements de cœur de son petit ami.

Il les connaissait par cœur, et savait qu'ils s'atténuaient pendant son sommeil. Mais à ce moment là..il les trouvaient bien trop lents pour un Nephilim. Alec ne dormait pas, il le savait car son souffle était encore trop fluide et contrôlé. Aussi, sa main câlinait toujours sa peau.. S'il était normal pour un sorcier d'avoir un pouls très lent, cela l'était moins pour les chasseurs d'ombres.

-Dors..susurra Alec qui embrassait ses cheveux. A notre réveil, nous devrions songer à préparer notre départ.

-Tu sembles déjà le préparer en silence. Rétorqua Magnus sur le même ton, pour ne pas briser la bulle de cette douce intimité qui les couvait.

-Un peu..Cette bougeotte ne me quitte plus depuis que nous avons commencé à en parler.

Magnus étira un sourire qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'il sentit son amant frôler son oreille gauche. Alec ne dit rien, et continua son chemin en caressant ses cheveux. Alors qu'il pensait avoir évité la catastrophe, les doigts de son amant se glissèrent de nouveau sur son oreille avec plus d'insistance, détaillant la forme de son hélix.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas l'enlever ? Sa voix innocente et étonnée lui fendit le cœur. Magnus fit disparaître les potentiels mensonges qui caressèrent son esprit et avoua qu'il s'était brisé pendant l'indicent avec Raphaël. Il expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé, les arguments de chacun, sa propre colère et celle de l'autre..Alec resta à l'écoute sans prendre parti.

-En ce qui concerne le secret de cet artefact, attends encore que nous soyons arrivés à Jakarta, là-bas tu sauras tout.

En guise de réponse, Alec ferma ses doigts autour de la main de son aîné posée sur son torse nue. Si Magnus voulait obtenir de son cadet un véritable futur, alors il était prêt à susciter en lui l'envie de rester à ses côtés. Le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn n'avait pas besoin d'un livre pour relater sa vie ; Alexander serait son Ouvrage de Vie.

* * *

Au petit jour, Jace fut réveillé par la caresse des pointes de cheveux de Clary qui lui chatouillait l'épaule. Du coin de l'œil, il l'observa et la vit tenir ses cheveux comme si c'était un pinceaux. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux mais sourit, et ce ..comme un imbécile se dit-il.

-Réveillée depuis longtemps.. ? Demanda le blond d'une voix encore endormie.

-Non.(Elle se roula un peu plus sous les couvertures) Ta rune a laissée une marque un peu étrange en s'effaçant cette nuit.

Tirant sur la peau de son épaule pour voir de quoi elle parlait, il pouffa en retombant mollement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

-C'est une tâche de naissance. Regarde mieux, tu peux encore voir la trace de la rune.

-On dirait une étoile. Sourit Clary en continuant de dessiner les contours de la tâche avec ses cheveux.

Elle n'omit pas de constater que son petit ami ne cessait de caresser sa rune _parabataï_. Son sourire s'agrandit et elle dit :

-Tu m'as surprise cette nuit, lorsque tu t'es réveillé tout auréolé de cette lumière !

-C'est grâce à toi si je suis parvenu à libérer mon aura. Maintenant, je peux partager ma force à mon frère et c'est tout ce qui compte..

-Que veux-tu dire par, c'est grâce à moi ?

Marquant un instant de silence, le blond fixa évasivement le plafond puis se lança.

-Nous étions tout deux dans l'erreur depuis le début. Je crois qu'à trop vouloir le devancer j'ai complexé Alec sur ses talents de guerrier et lui même s'est senti obligé d'entrer en compétition avec moi. Au final, plutôt que de partager ce que nous avions, nous nous déchirions sans cesse parce que nous nous sommes si longtemps jalousés. Je lui enviai tant son statut de grand frère calme et réfléchi. (Il tourna sa tête vers elle et plongea ses yeux dorés dans les siens) Mais grâce à toi j'ai compris ce qu'était le vrai sens du partage..et pour cela je devais avoir quelque chose à donner. Puis je me souvenu de quelque chose..

-Quoi donc ? Le murmure de Clary caressa la peau du blond. Son cœur s'emballa de joie.

-Lorsque j'étais emprisonné à la Cité des Os..le jour où Valentin a dérobé l'Épée Mortelle je n'avais aucune stèle sur moi, pourtant j'étais parvenu à activer ma rune de courage et de force. Plus tard, en apprenant ce qu'il se tramait avec Alec, j'ai pensé que cela venait de lui, ce qui lui arrivait avait sûrement des répercutions sur la force que nous partagions à travers notre lien _Parabataï_. Mais hier, j'ai su qu'il en avait été rien, que ma propre volonté avait su réveiller mon sang d'Ange ainsi que mon aura même si cela ne fut que pour un temps.

Jace ferma les yeux et songea à cette nuit, et à ses retrouvailles avec son frère.

-Alors j'ai créé mon épicentre. J'ai libéré..toutes ses émotions que j'essayai de contrôler en vain, je pensai à toi et tes runes qui nous ont sauvé plus d'une fois jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Le bateau..l'épée..le sous terrain..Et Raziel sait que tu es loin d'avoir accompli la moitié de ton chemin, et je veux me tenir à tes côtés. Clary..mon ange à moi, toutes les runes que tu créeras je serais là pour les faire briller.

La tendresse dans sa voix gonfla la poitrine de Clary qui buvait chacun des mots de Jace. Embrassant son front, il ajouta :

-Tu es mon point d'ancrage.

Clary glissa son bras derrière la nuque de Jace et l'attira plus près d'elle. Il humant avec délice le doux parfum de sa peau tiède au niveau de son cou. Serein, il se demanda si ce qu'il vivait en cet instant n'était encore qu'un de ces pénibles rêves qui se jouaient de lui, et qu'à son réveil il se retrouverai seul dans des draps froids. Puis, au niveau du cœur de la rousse, il vit la peau pulser tranquillement. Il posa deux doigts sur le haut de ce sein chaud et ferme qui frissonna fébrilement. Jace sentit son pouls battre à l'unisson avec celui de Clary. _Elle est réelle.._ Il ferma les yeux et se lova plus près de sa poitrine. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent sous les draps, et chacun profita de l'autre encore quelques minutes avant de commencer une nouvelle journée dont ils ignoraient encore le déroulement..

En fin de mâtinée, Alec se présenta à l'Institut avec la ferme attention de faire part de ses projets à l'Inquisitrice. Jace avait furtivement aperçut son frère qui lui promit de tout lui raconter après son entretient. Plus tard, se pointa l'Archange Raphaël qui baillait à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine sous le regard déconcerté du blond qui se demandait pourquoi il paraissait si détendu.

-Bonne nuit ? Fit Jace, en appui sur le chambranle.

-On dit « Bonjour » mais ça me va aussi je ne suis pas très à cheval sur les formules de politesses. Rétorqua le brun en se servant un café.

-C'était une question..

Jace entra dans la cuisine et picora dans l'assiette que se préparait l'Archange. Ce dernier lui frappa la main avec le dos de sa fourchette.

-J'ai une horrible fringale, prépare-toi quelque chose si tu as faim. Brûler son aura use de l'énergie, n'oublie pas de manger régulièrement.

Haussant les sourcils avec une pointe de curiosité. _Bien sûr, il a ressenti mon énergie.._ Le blond l'observa préparer son repas en patientant que Raphaël se remette à parler..mais il ne fit que bailler.

-Faut dormir la nuit.

-Oh, mêle-toi de tes oignons..Alec m'a demandé de me montrer aimable avec toi, mais ne joue pas avec ma patience, pas le matin je-

-Raphaël a besoin de deux cafés sans sucre et d'une bonne demie-heure pour bien émerger. Intervint Alec qui semblait de bonne humeur.

-Déjà sorti du bureau de l'Inquisitrice ?

Se tournant à mi-profil pour saluer Alec, Jace remarqua sans peine que le regard de Raphaël s'était adoucit en voyant son frère s'approcher de lui.

-T'as oublié de dire que j'ai besoin de ma cigarette matinale..dit-il d'une voix encore enrouée. Le sommeil ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter.

-On ne fume pas à l'intérieur de la Cathédrale. Sourit son cadet qui le poussa gentiment pour prendre la relève. Regarde dans l'état où sont tes œufs.. Pas si fort le feu.

-On n'apprend pas à manier des louches et des spatules à Éden.

L'Archange retourna s'asseoir à table et but son café qui avait légèrement tiédi.

-De quoi parle Jace ? Questionna t-il en tenant sa tête dans sa main, le coude posé sur la surface marbrée de la table.

-Maintenant qu'elle est au courant pour Gabriel..ainsi que mes ailes je lui ai fait par d'un projet que nous avons organisé Magnus et moi.

Sortant une assiette, Alec servit les œufs qu'il parvint à rattraper et y ajouta du bacon. Quant à Raphaël et Jace, ils s'échangèrent un regard d'abord confus, puis l'Archange sourit et remercia son cadet pour le petit-déjeuner.

-Quel projet ? Et pourquoi Magnus n'est pas là ? S'enquit Jace.

-Je te rappel que les créatures obscures ne sont toujours pas autorisées ici..

-Tss.. va falloir que ça change. Pesta Raphaël en buvant le reste de son café.

Alec lui adressa un sourire bienveillant, alors qu'il lui resservait du café. Cette fois, Raphaël trouva cela trop aimable..

-Accouche. Fit-il sans quitter les yeux de son assiette.

-Termine de manger, il y a le temps. Rétorqua Alec en déglutissant difficilement. Jace sentit l'orage arriver gros à des kilomètres, et préféra sortir de la cuisine. _Lâche !_ S'outra intérieurement son frère aîné. A croire que retrouver leur lien n'avait rien changé !

-Tu me raconteras, hein.. Dit le blond avant de partir.

Seuls, un silence de mort pesa sur les deux hommes. D'apparence calme, Raphaël mangea sans prendre le temps de toiser son cadet. Mais il ne faisait que patienter, attendant que les mots sortent de la bouche d'Alec. Ce dernier..semblait justement les chercher.

-T'as l'air fatigué, mal dormi ?

-Non.

-Arrête, t'as des poches sous les yeux..Pourquoi tu me mens ?

-Je ne peux pas mentir, Alec. Souligna l'aîné en buvant son autre café.

-Dans ce cas bien dormi ?

-Non.

-Raphaël ! S'agaça le Nephilim.

-Je n'ai jamais dis que j'avais dormi, c'est tout. Se défendit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux mal peignés.

En faisant ce geste, l'air se brassa et une odeur qu'Alec ne connaissait pas chatouilla ses narines. Ce fut bref, mais suffisant pour subir un pincement au cœur. Il n'aima pas ce sentiment.. Il passa outre en tourna la tête ailleurs.

-Alors ? Pourquoi jouer les bons époux ce matin ? Lâcha L'Archange avec son éternelle nonchalance qui fit s'échauffer les pommettes d'Alec.

-J-je voulais juste être serviable.

-Alec..l'honnêteté est une qualité chez toi mais pas une vertu. La différence entre nous est que ; je ne peux pas mentir du tout et toi tu ne sais pas le faire.

-Si je sais !

-Non.

-Même pas un petit peu ..?

-Pas une once de crédibilité en toi.

 _Il est dur là.._ Soupira intérieurement Alec en relâchant ses épaules. Il capitula.

-Promets-moi d'abord que tu ne feras pas de scandale à Magnus. Il n'y est pour rien, j'ai eu l'idée et il était d'accord mais ça s'arrête là !

Alec ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais ses propos blessèrent son aîné qui fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils en buvant son café. Le nez toujours dans la tasse, il dit d'une voix étouffée :

-Dis-moi donc.

-Voilà..mes ailes sont sur le point de s'ouvrir, et je ne me sens pas suffisamment à l'aise ici. (Il se massa la nuque d'un air soucieux) Je n'ai pas envie d'être vu comme une bête de foire, on a déjà du mal à garder tout ça secret aux yeux de l'Enclave alors je me suis dit qu'un voyage serait bien pensé.

Le silence de son aîné le perturba. Alec hésita à reprendre, mais de toutes façons il ne savait plus quoi ajouter. Hormis peut-être..

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. La voix blanche de Raphaël l'interrompit dans sa réflexion.

-V-Vraiment .. ? Je veux dire que, le voyage se fera sans toi alors je pensai que-

-J'avais bien compris.

-Et ça ne te dérange vraiment pas ?

Avec sa voix si dépitée, la question d'Alec sonna horriblement faux dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Alors qu'il pensait en être soulagé, il se surprit d'être déçu d'une telle réaction de la part de l'Archange. _N'en a t-il donc rien à faire .. ?_ Il s'était préparé à tout autre chose tant et si bien qu'il se sentit complètement désarçonné.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu t'es fourvoyé sur la réponse que j'allais te donner. Fit remarquer Raphaël en se levant de son siège pour laver ses couverts. Pivotant sur le sien, Alec croisa les jambes et les bras d'un air légèrement fermé.

-Non.. mais cela m'étonne un peu. Je ne pensai pas que mon Gardien me laisserait si facilement sans surveillance.

De dos, Raphaël ricana à l'écoute du « mon Gardien ». Alec fronça les sourcils, cette fois-ci en remplaçant son précédent doute par une profonde irritation.

-Je peux savoir ce que j'ai dit de drôle ?

-Tout et rien à la fois. (Raphaël se tourna face à d'Alec et prit appui contre le bord du plan de travail) Je ne vois pas ce qui te prend soudainement, tu veux partir en voyage avec Magnus, pourquoi devrais-je t'y en empêcher ?

-J-je ne sais pas, rétorqua sèchement le Nephilim en faisant mine de chercher des raisons à son comportement. On me demanderait de surveiller quelqu'un, c'est ce que je ferai !

-Et après c'est moi qui fait des scandales.. soupira l'Archange avec une pointe d'ironie et de colère. Alec parut surpris du ton qu'employait son aîné, il n'avait pas pour habitude de lui parler avec une telle aigreur. L'inquisitrice t'a t-elle donné son feu vert ?

-Oui, dit Alec, mais comme elle pense toujours que tu es un soldat de l'Enclave venu pour surveiller mon évolution, elle tenait à ce que tu lui fasses part de ta réponse lorsque tu me l'aurais donnée..

-J'irai la voir, qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas. En ce qui te concerne, je vais être clair avec toi Alec..

L'interpellé avait du mal à comprendre comment la conversation avait pu tourner ainsi, mettant les deux hommes sur une certaine défensive et les poussant à se regarder d'un air défiant alors qu'ils semblaient tous deux redouter à le fois ; leurs propres paroles et celles de l'autre.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu es allé t'imaginer à mon sujet, mais « ton Gardien » comme tu dis, est uniquement là pour te protéger et non t'épier ou t'empêcher de vivre. Le seul qui semble prompt à faire un scandale ici c'est toi. Ne cherche pas à retirer un collier et des sangles que tu ne portes pas, t'es libre Alec.

A court de mot, Alec détourna son regard ne supportant plus celui emprunt d'agacement de l'Archange. _Est-ce de ma faute s'il est ainsi .. ?_

-A notre rencontre, je t'ai dis que tout ce que tu désirais était important..cela comptera toujours. Peut-être pas pour les autres, mais pour moi ça l'est.

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, Raphaël se pinça les lèvres puis s'arrêta de parler. Au même moment, arriva Isabelle qui était venue se servir un thé. Ressentant l'évidente tension entre les deux, elle plissa les yeux d'un air suspicieux puis leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Quoi..? je prends seulement une tasse.

Las, l'Archange soupira et s'apprêtait à quitter la cuisine. Alors qu'il passait devant lui, Alec leva le yeux vers son aîné et sentit à nouveau ce parfum qu'il trouvait répugnant. Tout comme la marque rose qu'il repéra, tout juste dissimulée par le col de son t-shirt.

-T'as pas dormi, hein.. murmura t-il avec amertume lorsque son aîné disparut de la cuisine.

Sa sœur l'observa d'un œil soucieux, tandis qu'elle touillait son thé. Elle ne lui dirait jamais mais elle les surprit en pleine conversation et avait entendu tout ce que les deux hommes s'étaient dit. Cette dispute, lui rappelait les premières qu'il eut avec Magnus. Mais elle s'abstint bien de lui avouer le fond de sa pensée..Après tout, son frère ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit et pour cette fois, elle préférait ne pas s'en mêler. Isabelle espérait juste qu'Alec cesserait de trop réfléchir pour ne pas compliquer encore plus la situation. _Il a d'autres soucis à régler pour l'instant.._

 **Magnus**

M'ayant promis qu'il ne rentrerait pas tard, j'attendais Alec au loft et en profitai pour jeter un coup d'œil sur de vieux grimoires au sujet de la biologie et références historiques surnaturelles. Je sautai les chapitres sur les vampires et les loups garous et m'attardai sur ceux des sorciers communs et sorciers primitifs. Quelques pages illustraient les explications sur la métamorphose d'un sorcier en sa _forma animalis._ Très peu en avaient été trouvés, depuis la chute de Lilith aux Enfers, jusqu'à nos jours. Mais quatre étaient officiellement connus : Le Cerf de vie, tapi dans les vastes bois de France. Les Cygnes gris, protégeant les contrées du Nord et ne se montrant au grand jour que deux fois par an. La jument écumée d'or, officiellement disparue depuis cent quarante années..mais qui avait pour habitude de protéger les marins et d'apporter abondance aux pêcheurs de l'île de Chiloé. Et enfin..

-Hai Ho Shang.. le poisson moine. Lis-je en effleurant la page qui concernait ce sorcier.

Ce qui les rendaient si populaires au sein de mon peuple, était la bonté de ces créatures. Tant et si bien que la cour des Lumières et des Ténèbres du peuple féerique les vénéraient autant que les sorciers. Les Vampires les craignaient tandis que les Lycanthropes écoutaient et apprenaient de leur sagesse afin de protéger leurs meutes.

Ils apportaient l'équilibre. Cependant, s'ils étaient également connus, c'était parce qu'ils étaient sûrement les seuls survivants de la barbarie des Chasseurs d'ombres avant que les Accords n'interdisent la chasse aux créatures obscures.. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls sur cette Terre, mais beaucoup faisaient comme moi, ils cachaient leur apparence à l'aide d'artefacts afin de se fondre dans la masse et ressembler soit à un Terrestre, soit à un sorcier commun.

-Mais aussi parce qu'ils avaient peur d'eux-même..Soupirai-je en laissant tomber ma tête en arrière, la calant contre le dossier de ma chaise.

Remis de sa nuit agitée, mon chat trottina jusqu'à moi et sauta sur mes genoux avant de fixer le marque page en tissu relié au grimoire. Taquin, il joua en le tapotant du bout de la patte. Puis d'un geste plus brusque, il tira dessus en se coinçant une griffe au point de faire tourner quelques pages du livres.

-Hé, descends de là !

J'aidai mon chat à se détacher du marque page puis le regardai s'asseoir à côté du grimoire. Il fixa curieusement la page et miaula gravement. Mes yeux se posèrent sur la nouvelle illustration, qui, au vue des gravures faites à l'ancre noire, ne datait pas d'hier. Elle représentait un animal au yeux exorbités et les pupilles fendus, rappelant celles des félins. Un pelage hérissé, sombre et entouré de flammes. Des griffes exagérément longues, tout comme les crocs qui dépassaient de sa gueule ouverte s'apprêtant à se rabattre sur un vieil homme.

-La panthère des montagnes.

Cette légende n'était qu'un dérivée d'une autre encore plus ancienne.

-C'est quoi, « _Bakeneko_ » ?

Tressaillant des épaules, je me levai vivement de ma chaise à tel point que je fis fuir mon chat qui se réfugia sous le meuble de mon mini bar. Ma surprise devait se lire sans peine sur mon visage..

-Jace ? Bon sang par où es-tu entré?!

Le blond, à priori seul, désigna la porte d'entrée avec une flegme qui me dépassa. Comment n'avais-je pu ressentir sa présence ?

-Tu aurais pu frapper !

-Je voulais tester ça pour voir si je m'en sortais bien.

D'un sourire joueur, il fit brûler sa nouvelle aura angélique qui scintillait comme le soleil. Étrangement, je n'aurai jamais pensé que la sienne serait si tendre. J'eus la nette impression que celle d'Alexander était plus ferme que celle de son frère.. Peut-être était-ce dû à son manque d'expérience vis à vis de mon amant, je l'ignorai et pour le moment je ne m'en souciai pas vraiment. Néanmoins, voir de nouveau un Jace en pleine forme laissait croire que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

-Tu caches très bien ta présence, mais la prochaine fois agis comme une personne civilisée veux-tu ?

Blondin leva les yeux au ciel puis ne me laissa pas le temps de l'inviter à se mettre à l'aise qu'il ôta sa veste et s'affala sur le canapé du salon.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Tu n'es quand même pas uniquement venu me provoquer une attaque ? (Je fis apparaître une cup de café du nouveau vendeur ambulant au coin de ma rue..Infecte comme jus) Tu en veux ?

-T'es fou, je sais que t'as une cafetière c'est Alec qui me l'a dit. Rit-il en faisant signe de me pas approcher de lui cette horreur que contenait le gobelet.

Je baragouinai dans ma barbe en activant la cafetière d'un claquement de doigt. Laissant le café couler, Jace reprit :

-C'est du sérieux ce voyage ?

-Ah, je vois que tu es au courant.

-Évidemment, Alec est venu nous en parler mais honnêtement j'aurai préféré qu'il m'en fasse part un peu plus tôt.

-Je te rassure, il cogitait tout seul depuis un moment. Il ne m'en a glissé l'idée il y a deux jours. (Je plissai suspicieusement les yeux) Tu n'es quand même pas là pour me demander d'annuler ?

-T'es fou, je viens de retrouver mon _Parabataï_ , je suis nullement venu ici pour entrer en guerre avec toi et m'attirer les foudres d'Alec. J'ai assez de Raphaël et de sa mauvaise humeur..quoi que ce matin cela allait jusqu'à ce qu'Alec n'arrive.

-J'ignore ce qui est le plus surprenant, qu'il soit de bonne humeur ou que celle ci soit gâchée par mon Alec ?

-Hn.. fit Jace en haussant les sourcils avec étonnement. Vous partez quand ?

-Si tout se passe bien, ce soir. J'ouvre un portail pour notre première destination et pour le reste on voit ça sur place.

L'alarme de la cafetière retentit, nous informant que notre breuvage était prêt. Je partais donc nous servir deux tasses, Jace sur les talons.

-Tu sais s'il a eu l'approbation de l'Inquisitrice ? Demandai-je en versant le café fumant.

-C'est ok pour elle, Alec m'a expliqué qu'elle ne tenait pas plus que cela avoir affaire avec un ange et que le cas Ithuriel l'avait suffi. Il l'a trouvé très étrange..Moi-même cela m'a surpris qu'elle accepte si facilement.

-Je suis bien d'accord. Soulignai-je en fronçant les sourcils. _Que se passe t-il du côté de l'Enclave ?_ Songeai-je un court instant avant de lui tendre une tasse. Surtout qu'elle rien eut à faire avec Ithuriel, le pauvre s'est vu être vidé de son énergie céleste à cause des expériences de Valentin. D'ailleurs, je suppose qu'il n'a toujours pas délié sa langue ?

-Non, nous ne savons plus comment procéder. Et pour des raisons obscures, Raphaël et Alec refusent de l'interroger.

 _Cela doit surtout être à cause de Gabriel.._ Me dis-je en croyant sincèrement qu'une nouvelle confrontation entre ces deux là et Valentin passerait de vie à trépas. Beaucoup en serait soulagé, mais avec la Coupe Mortelle dans la nature, mieux valait le garder près de nous.

Un miaulement insistant attira notre attention.

-Oui, c'est ton heure..Tu seras sage avec Catarina hein ?

-Il ne vient pas avec vous ?

-Non, ce n'est pas un voyage pour lui. Dis en servant la pâté à mon chat.

-Ça va, une virée en amoureux il n'y a rien de dangereux. Rit Jace sans savoir de quoi il parlait.

Je souris en coin puis repris :

-Bien sûr, on va profiter de nos séjours çà et là mais nous désirons surtout nous éloigner..on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver si l'on laissait les ailes d'Alec naître à l'Institut. Mon loft se souvient encore des dégâts causés par Michaël alors qu'il sait se contrôler, Alec est encore novice dans tout ça. Il pourrait autant blesser quelqu'un que se blesser lui-même. (Je baissai mon regard sur mon café d'où s'échappait une fine vapeur pourtant très chaude) Il m'a dit.. qu'il ressentait un besoin urgent, mais il ignore encore ce que c'est.

-Il a sûrement besoin d'espace. Me dit alors Jace, l'air sérieux. En tous cas c'est ce que j'ai ressenti hier en libérant mon aura. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai cherché rapidement un espace ouvert qui me permettrait de relâcher tout ce que je contenais en moi depuis si longtemps. Si ça se trouve, mon frère a besoin de la même chose.

-Peut-être.. rétorquai-je dans un murmure.

Jace me toisa étrangement, je l'interrogeai du regard.

-Quoi ?

-Il a ajouté..Enfin, après m'avoir parlé de vos projets, qu'il tenait à se recentrer sur lui-même. Sur ce qui était essentiel pour lui. Tu sais à quoi il faisait allusion ?

Souriant simplement, je bus une gorgée de mon café et restai silencieux faisant alors mariner Blondin qui s'impatienta soudainement.

-Crache-le morceau !

Je déglutis rapidement.

-Je vais surtout te cracher mon café si tu ne cesses pas de crier. Et puis tu perturbes le repas de mon chat, il a besoin de calme en ce moment.

-Quoi, lui aussi a besoin d'espace ?

Jace resta un moment à squatter chez moi, aussi bruyant qu'agaçant et surtout touche à tout. Je dus sceller plusieurs pièces pour qu'il ne cesse de fouiner ainsi dans mes grimoires. Il se pencha sur celui qui était resté ouvert sur la table du salon. Las de tout lui retirer, je le laissai le lire bien que la plupart des pages ne soient écrites en langue démoniaque et très peu en langues Terrestres.

-Hé, cette gravure montre bien un vampire au soleil là ?

-Hn ? Refermant le livre que je lisais debout derrière lui, je me penchai par dessus son épaule pour voir de quoi il parlait.

-La légende du Damphire. Ou le Vampire Diurne si tu préfères..Nous n'avons pas plus d'information à son sujet.

-C'est ce qu'il est devenu ?

J'arquai mes sourcils d'un air intrigué en voyant Blondin arborer une moue soucieuse.

-Hé bien, pourquoi un tel visage ?

-Simon, c'est bien ce qu'il est devenu ? Il est comme le Vampire sur la gravure ?

-Oui..mais évite d'en faire part à l'Enclave tu seras mignon.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

-Il est le meilleur ami de Clary..et j'aime beaucoup mon petit Biscuit. Et puis Rafe ne l'avouera sûrement jamais, mais il aime bien Simon.

-Rafe ?

-Oui, la chair de ma chair..(je fis mine de réfléchir en triturant ma fine barbe) Enfin presque..

-Quoi, t'as adopté Raphaël Santiago ?

-Officiellement non..c'est Ragnor qui l'a trouvé et j'ai pris la relève lorsqu'il l'a ramené à New-York.

-Dis comme ça, on dirait que tu parles d'un chat errant. Plaisanta Jace en se tournant à califourchon sur la chaise.

-Haha, c'est vrai qu'il était un peu dans cet état lorsque Ragnor me l'a présenté. En ce temps, je ne fréquentais plus vraiment Camille mais elle a accepté de le prendre dans son clan. Et aujourd'hui il règne fièrement sur tout New-York.

-A le voir, c'est difficile de croire qu'il est capable d'aimer quelqu'un.

Je souris tristement et posai mon regard sur la vue que j'avais de New-York depuis ma baie vitrée.

-On a tous un point faible. Et si ce jeune Simon est le sien alors évitons de leur créer des ennuis inutiles en parlant des ses nouvelles aptitudes à aller au Soleil à L'Enclave.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'avais nullement l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit. Surtout pas maintenant que je crois savoir ce qui a provoqué tout ça chez lui.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que son corps se mit à luire. Écarquillant les yeux de stupeur, je lui demandai s'il était sûr de ce qu'il m'avançait.

-Je n'affirme rien, après tout je n'ai aucune preuve mais si c'est vraiment mon surplus de sang d'Ange qui a causé tout ça, alors il se pourrait que l'Enclave vienne me tourner autour avec plus d'insistance qu'aujourd'hui, donc je peux te garantir que je ne suis pas prêt de parler de cette affaire.

Soupirant longuement, je me pinçai l'arête du nez en sentant une soudaine migraine me monter à la tête.

-J'ai hâte de partir avec Alexander..me plaignis-je.

 **Alec**

Je reconnaissais avoir réagis comme un imbécile ce matin. Et comme récompense, j'étais sur le point de partir en n'étant même pas fichu de réparer mon erreur. Je ne savais pas quoi dire à Raphaël, je ne trouvai pas l'excuse adéquate qui pourrait me donner une chance de me faire pardonner. Jamais de ma vie je m'étais senti si ingrat. _Si..une fois peut-être._ Réfléchis-je en songeant à une des disputes que j'eus avec mon amant, du moins un peu avant que notre relation ne s'officialise. Jace était toujours porté disparu et notre lien s'amenuisait, j'étais épuisé et me comportait de manière exécrable envers tout et tout le monde. Longeant les couloirs d'une mine grise, je regagnai ma chambre afin d'écrire une lettre qui officialiserait mon congé. Imogène me l'avait réclamée.

-Comment ai-je pu lui dire ça..Un scandale ? Il a raison, je suis le seul à en avoir fait un tout à l'heure.

Tant d'agitation pour si peu, mais que me prenait-il ? Ce n'était pas moi, je devais me ressaisir. Je devais surtout aller m'excuser..J'entrai dans ma chambre et m'installai sur mon lit pour rédiger mon courrier. _Elle a si facilement accepté..Imogène semblait préoccupée et je me demande par quoi._

 _-_ N'en a t-il donc rien a faire que je m'en aille ? Murmurai-je en tapotant songeusement mon stylo contre ma feuille.

Je savais qu'il était impératif pour moi de chasser de telles sornettes de mon esprit. Mais ma poitrine me faisait encore si mal, et notre dispute se répétait en boucle dans ma tête. Bon sang, j'avais pourtant autre chose à penser en ce moment.. Tirant sur le col de mon pull j'examinai la plaie de mon épaule droite qui s'était allongée et m'arrivait désormais jusqu'à la clavicule. Les petits vaisseaux sanguins tout autour pulsaient douloureusement et scintillaient d'une lumière blanche que je reconnus être mon aura.

-C'est vraiment pour bientôt..

En tirant un peu plus mon vêtement, je vis un des suçons que marqua Magnus à notre réveil. Je l'effleurai distraitement, puis me souvint avec agacement de celui sur le cou de Raphaël. _Où est-il allé ?_ Cette odeur mièvre qui n'était pas la sienne me restait encore, comme si l'air de ma chambre en était imprégnée. J'écrivais ma lettre avec des gestes raides qui hachaient mon écriture la rendant quelque peu illisible. Froissant le papier, je recommençai et ce peut-être au moins cinq ou six fois. Non, décidément ce n'était pas moi. J'étais toujours à cheval sur la présentation d'un courrier officiel, et là j'y prêtai tellement peu d'attention. _Que fera t-il pendant mon absence ?_ Au fond de moi, j'espérai sûrement que mon ami daigne insister pour venir avec moi..Aurai-je hésité à lui dire oui ? Aurai-je pris le temps de réfléchir avant de lui donner ma réponse, lui disant que je comprenais ses doutes mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter ? Sûrement, puisque j'avais bêtement cru qu'il était ce genre de personne. Mais de toutes évidences, cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid.

 _Non, cela aussi sonne faux.._

« Bien sûr qu'il se soucie de toi, Alec »

-G-Gabriel ? Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? M'enquis-je à demander d'une voix bien trop paniquée.

« Depuis que tu as commencé à ruminer dans ta chambre à peu près! » Sa voix taquine me mit dans l'embarras.

-Te moque pas de moi s'il te plaît, je me sens assez stupide comme ça.

« Que se passe t-il ? Pourquoi n'arrives-tu pas à passer à autre chose ? »

-Il faudrait que j'aille m'excuser pour cela. Mais je ne sais même pas quoi lui dire..

« Commence par comprendre pourquoi toi, tu te sens désolé.. Alec, les excuses ne sont pas que des mots à prononcer, pour être sincères elles doivent être comprises par celui qui les présente. »

Pourquoi me sentais-je désolé vis à vis de Raphaël ? _« Ne fais pas de scandale à Magnus ! »_ Déjà, je n'avais même pas à lui dire cela. D'autant plus que Magnus m'avait expliqué la raison de leur altercation. Comment avais-je pu me permettre de le juger ainsi ?

« Te souviens-tu de ce que m'a dit Raphaël lorsque j'ai forcé la possession de ton corps ? »

Fermant les yeux, pinçant mes lèvres, je fis le vide dans ma tête afin de me remémorer cette expérience assez traumatisante. J'entendais tout, voyais tout, ressentais tout mais je n'étais plus capable d'intervenir dans mes choix, je n'avais plus le contrôle sur rien et Gabriel semblait fou furieux. _«_ _je sais qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu que tu agisses ainsi sans son approbation ! C'est son corps que tu contrôles je te rappelle !_ _»_

Ouvrant de grands yeux comme si le monde se présentait sous un nouveau jour, je réalisai quelque chose de flagrant chez l'Archange Raphaël, qui s'était une fois encore confirmée ce matin et que je ne remarquai que maintenant.. _«_ _je t'ai dis que tout ce que tu désirais était important.._ _Peut-être pas pour les autres, mais pour moi ça l'est.»_

Le court d'un instant, j'arrêtai de faire attention à ce que j'entendais autour de moi. Les pas dans les couloirs, le grincement du parquet, les portes qui se refermaient..tout disparut. Même les battements mon corps, je cessai de les entendre. Portant mes mains à mes oreilles, je pressai mes paumes et écoutai les mouvements de mes muscles sous ma peau. Mais ça aussi..je le fis taire par une simple voix. _« Et toi, c'est ce que tu veux ? »_

Celle de Raphaël. _«Bien sûr que c'est important.. »_

-Il s'est toujours soucié..

 _« Cela sera toujours important, Alec. »_

-..de ce que je désirai.

Quand j'eus fini de rédiger ma lettre, je sortis un sac pour emporter avec moi le nécessaire en armes qui pourraient m'être utile pour le voyage. Magnus m'assura qu'il ensorcellerait chacune d'elles afin de les rendre plus résistantes. Un agréable rayon de soleil perça à travers les rideaux que je vins tirer et constater que le ciel était bien dégagé aujourd'hui. La neige en était aveuglante. A travers les carreaux, je vis mon reflet ainsi que le sourire qui étirait mes lèvres.

Refermant les rideaux, je portai mon sac sur une épaule, pris ma lettre et sortis de ma chambre que je bouclai à double tour.

La poitrine toujours serrée, je me dirigeai vers la chambre de Raphaël. Je frappai trois coups et attendis qu'il m'ouvre ou daigne me répondre..Mais il ne se passa rien. Je réitérai mon geste, puis dis :

-J-je..C'est moi, je voulais qu'on parle. (Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure) Si tu veux bien.

 _M'en veut-il à ce point qu'il refuse de me voir ?_ Inquiet, j'ouvris la porte et passai ma tête entre l'écart afin de jeter un coup d'œil.

-Non.. soupirai-je en entrant à l'intérieur.

La fenêtre grande ouverte laissait entrer la fraîche brise faisant s'envoler ses rideaux. _Où est-il parti encore ?_ Je déposai mon sac près du chambranle et déambulai sans arrières pensées dans la chambre de mon aîné. Son lit était fait, les draps étaient frais et souples. Je souris tendrement en reconnaissant l'odeur sucrée de ses cigarettes dans l'air de la pièce. _Il sait que c'est interdit.._ Je préférai cent fois cette odeur de tabac froid au parfum qu'il avait sur sa peau ce matin. Je demandai s'il avait toujours cette odeur sur lui..ou s'il s'en était débarrassée. Je voulais savoir qui lui avait fait cette marque dans son cou..et si cette personne allait recommencer.

 _Je veux le voir.._

-Alec ?

Mon cœur s'emballa en reconnaissant la voix de mon père derrière moi. Je fis volte-face et l'aperçus se tenir dans l'encadrée de porte en me toisant curieusement.

-Papa ?

Nous nous jaugeâmes un moment du regard sans échanger le moindre mot. Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à le voir aujourd'hui. En tous cas, pas à l'Institut.

-Que fais-tu là ? Lâchai-je plus sèchement que je ne le contrôlai.

Le regard de mon père fuit le mien tandis qu'il semblait hésiter à entrer ou repartir.

-Je passai en visite. Max est là aussi. (Il agita quelque chose dans sa main, c'était le courrier que j'avais adressé à l'inquisitrice) C'est important comme voyage ?

-Oui, rétorquai-je. Il m'est nécessaire en tous cas.

Il hocha simplement la tête puis fronça les sourcils en examinant la chambre dans laquelle je me trouvai.

-On m'a dit que je trouverai cet homme, l'envoyé de l'Enclave, ici mais..

-Déçu de m'y trouvé peut-être ?

-Alec..commença mon père d'une voix qui se voulait compréhensive. Je comprends ton aigreur, mais j'ai été très occupé dernièrement et je-

-Je ne t'ai encore rien dit, de quoi essaies-tu de te justifier ? Aurais-tu des choses à te reprocher ?

Je vis son visage blêmir et avoir un geste de recule. Ne le voyant plus réagir d'avantage, je levai les yeux au ciel et partis en évitant soigneusement tout contacte avec lui. J'avais attendu depuis un moment un nouveau signe de sa part, mais pas un tel comportement. Encore une fois, je m'étais imaginé un scénario qui ne se réaliserait sûrement jamais. Mais à contrario, je tenais sincèrement à arranger les choses avec Raphaël. Quant à mon père, je n'espérait plus rien de lui..

Comme il m'en fit part, Max se trouvait bien à l'Institut et je le vis en train de discuter vivement et joyeusement avec Isabelle et Sébastian. Je soupçonnai ma sœur d'avoir un faible pour son sauveur. Même si en sa présence je ne me sentais toujours pas en confiance je devais bien avouer qu'il veiller bien sur elle. Comment pouvais-je m'opposer à sa présence ici après ce qu'il fit ?

-Alec !

En me voyant, Max redressa ses lunettes sur son nez et accourra jusqu'à moi. Il n'avait encore que dix ans mais il faisait déjà bien plus par sa taille élancée. Nous nous étreignîmes chaleureusement, sous le regard bienveillant de ma petite sœur.

-Quel beau tableau. Fit Sébastian.

-Tu as de la famille à Londres ? S'enquit Isabelle, semblant réellement intéressée sur la vie privée de notre nouveau camarade.

-J'ai une sœur..mais nous ne nous fréquentons pas vraiment.

-Oh, les histoires de famille on connaît ça ! Rétorqua t-elle en posant une main affectueuse sur son bras. Il la gratifia d'un sourire.

-Et tes parents ? T'as l'air plutôt jeune.. souligna Maxwell.

-Mon père est absent pour le moment et je n'ai jamais connu ma mère. Sébastian nous avoua cela comme s'il annonçait la météo.

-Pardon.. dit mon petit frère l'air penaud.

-Ce n'est rien, du moins cela ne m'affecte plus aujourd'hui. Et puis j'ai toujours pu m'appuyer sur Aline.

Soudain, Max trépigna sur ses pieds et me regarda avec de grands yeux curieux.

-Hé, c'est vrai ce qu'on dit, Aline va venir à New-York ?

-Il paraît oui, son arrivée ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Souris-je en replaçant une mèche de ses cheveux qui cachaient son visage.

-Je vais lui couper ne t'en fais pas. Me dit Isabelle en s'approchant de nous deux.

-Non, je veux garder les cheveux longs ! Se plaignit le benjamin de la famille.

-Max, ose me dire que tu vois correctement sous cette tignasse ! Tu me rappelles Alec, tiens.

-Et alors ? fis-je quelque peu vexé.

-Il te ressemble beaucoup en effet. Entendîmes-nous dire derrière nous.

Clary s'avançait timidement, n'osant sûrement pas interrompre mais je l'incitai à venir en lui tendant la main.

-Max, je te présente Clary, tu n'as pas vraiment eu l'occasion de la rencontrer la dernière fois que tu es venu.

-C'est la fille de Valentin ? Demanda t-il un peu sèchement. Je reconnaissais sa timidité, et par dessus tout je me revoyais plus jeune.

-Ça ! C'est ton portrait craché ! Plaisanta notre amie qui tendit la main vers Max. Enchantée de te rencontrer, Max. J'ai vu le carnet de dessins sur la table de la cuisine, c'est à toi n'est-ce pas ?

Méfiant, mon frère regarda la main puis la serra fébrilement. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse à la question de Clary.

-Alors toi et moi on va bien s'entendre. Sourit-elle sincèrement.

Nous discutâmes tous les quatre encore un moment avant que je ne reçoive un SOS de mon amant qui me demandait de lui débarrasser de l'envahisseur aux cheveux jaunes qui squattait depuis plusieurs heures au loft. J'en fis part à Clary qui soupira en me confiant qu'il était intenable depuis le réveil.

-Je vais devoir m'en aller, je demanderais à Magnus qu'il envoie Jace par portail.

-Ça marche ! Vous savez quand est-ce que vous allez rentrer ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Non, pas du tout. On vous contactera de toutes façons.

-Alec, tu t'en vas ?

Sous le regard soucieux de mon petit frère, ma poitrine se serra alors que je m'efforçai à sourire d'un air réconfortant.

-Je dois partir..mais ça ne sera pas long, peut-être même que tu seras encore à l'Institut lorsque je reviendrai.

-Q-quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu dois partir ? Alec tu ne peux pas, je vais p-

-Max, pas de comédie s'il te plaît. Fit Isabelle en essayant de ne pas paraître trop dure.

-Mais Izzy, ma cérém-

Mon portable sonna au même moment, d'un geste rapide je décrochai. Magnus râlai à l'autre bout et m'intimait littéralement l'ordre de ramener mes fesses chez nous, si je ne voulais pas retrouver mon _Parabataï_ transformer en porte-manteaux. Lui demandant de patienter quelques secondes, je me hâtai vers ma sœur et Clary que j'étreignis, puis Max qui bouda solidement.

-Je me ferai pardonner à mon retour, c'est promis. Dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Il essuya aussitôt l'endroit avec sa manche et ne m'adressa qu'un regard courroucé. _Je suis le plus nul des grands frères.._ Me dis-je. Cela faisait des semaines que je ne l'avais pas vu et voilà que je partais.

« Chéri, je n'en peux plus dépêche-toi de rentrer ! »

-Oui, je suis en chemin.

« Je t'ouvre un portail ! »

-Pas en pleine rue, tu as effrayé beaucoup de gens la dernière fois ! Patiente quelques minutes, je ne sais pas moi occupe Jace. Ris-je en sortant de l'Institut.

« Rah, il y a des fois où je te trouve particulièrement insensible ! »

Il raccrocha sans même m'avoir laissé le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit. Décidément, j'enchaînai les boulettes aujourd'hui. D'abord Raphaël, mon petit frère et puis Magnus ! Je finis par croire que le problème venait réellement de moi.

-Me faire pardonner en rentrant, hein ? Répétai-je en jetant un triste coup d'œil vers les fenêtres de l'internat.

Celle de la chambre de mon aîné était toujours ouverte. Je regrettai tant de ne pas l'avoir vu une dernière fois avant mon départ. « _C'est important pour moi.. »_ Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en repensant au timbre de sa voix.

-Pour moi aussi, Raphaël.

Reprenant mon chemin à la fois apaisé de pouvoir partir régler mes problèmes et amer d'avoir déçu une personne qui devenait chère à mon cœur, je fus surpris par la caresse de ce que je crus d'abord être un flocon. Puis en voyant luire l'élément en question à mes pieds, je m'accroupis pour la ramasser. Dans un tremblement frustré, mes lèvres se pincèrent et je vins serrer précieusement le duveteux trésor . Toujours accroupi, je gardai la tête baissée vers le sol et laissai évacuer tous ces sentiments qui alourdissaient ma poitrine en les confiant à ce cadeau que je collai contre mon front. La chaleur de son aura atténuait ma douleur.

-Merci.. murmurai-je en fixant la plume entre mes mains.

Tel un robot, je poursuivis ma route jusqu'au loft de mon amant. _« Alexander.. »_ Ah..j'aimais tant me faire appeler ainsi par lui. _« Alexander, t'abuses ! »_ Qu'il soit contrarié.. _« Alexander, que se passe t-il ? »_ Inquiet pour moi.. _« Alexander, je ne sais pas comment faire. »_ Préoccupé.. _« Alexander, reste encore un peu. »_ Ou aimant..

-Alexander, enfin ! J'aimai tellement l'entendre m'appeler ainsi.

Ne me laissant à peine le temps de poser mes affaires, Magnus passa ses bras autour de ma taille et lova son visage sous le mien. Mon corps bougea aussitôt de lui même et je l'étreignis de toutes mes forces. Ses pieds ne touchèrent même plus le sol.

-A-Alexander ?

 _Continue de ma parler..je t'en prie mon amour, continue._ Lui suppliai-je en secret.

-Hé bien, tu avais hâte de rentrer je me trompe ? Me dit-il d'une voix rauque et aimante.

Ses bras m'enlacèrent également avec plus de conviction et Magnus n'hésita pas à entourer ses jambes autour de mon corps, tandis que je le portai toujours avec force. _« Ça compte pour moi.. »_ Je priai l'Ange qu'il use de n'importe quel sortilège pour faire taire cette voix.

* * *

Ronronnant sur les genoux d'Alec, Président Miaou observait son sorcier de maître qui était au téléphone, donnant des instructions à Catarina qui prendrait soin du chat pendant leur absence. Mi-amusé, mi-désabusé Alec lui répétait sans cesse qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'inquiéter autant.

-C'est la première fois que je pars loin de Brooklyn sans lui, ça va le perturber.

Posant son portable sur la table basse il s'assit à côté de son amant. Le chat bailla en grand avant de se pelotonner contre la main du Nephilim.

-Clairement..ça le perturbe.

-Oui bon, tant mieux si ça doit se passer ainsi. Capitula Magnus en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son cadet, l'air songeur.

-D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Ragnor et Sunniva de s'en occuper.

Un long silence suivit cette remarque que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn jugea de très utile..Non. De primordiale.

-Lui en ai-je seulement parlé .. ? Songea t-il avec une pointe de doute dans la voix. Alec lui lança un regard blasé.

-T'es pas croyable, toi. Ricana t-il gentiment. Néanmoins, son regard lointain n'échappa nullement à son petit ami qui, le menton appuyé sur son épaule, câlina sa joue du bout du nez afin d'attirer son attention.

-A d'autre, j'en ai appris de bonne sur toi aujourd'hui. Alors comme ça tu aurais réussi à mettre en colère le Gardien de la Nature ? C'est plutôt gonflé !

-Arrête, je m'en veux encore. Et puis je n'ai fait qu'agacer tout le monde aujourd'hui, même Max a une dent contre moi.

Haussant les sourcils, Magnus fit apparaître une tasse du café préparé plus tôt et la donna à son amant. Alec le remercia en souriant d'un air penaud.

-Alors si Max est à l'Institut, ai-je raison de croire que ce cher Robert y est aussi ?

-C'était l'horreur, on ne s'est pas disputés mais le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble ce n'était pas très laborieux.

Il but une gorgée de son breuvage dont la chaleur traversa tout son corps.

-Je vois, je te trouvai bien morose..

A ces mots, Alec prit sa tasse dans sa main opposée et put serrer celle de Magnus posée sur son genoux.

-Pardon de t'avoir inquiété.

Même ainsi, Magnus trouvait son cadet bien mélancolique. Si Alec le laissait croire qu'avoir vu son père le rendait ainsi, fut parce que lui-même trouvait cette excuse plus simple à chasser que n'importe quel autre souci.

Il pensa à la plume, bien gardée dans le poche de son manteau.

-Et si nous partions ? Demanda t-il d'une douceur sincère autant dans sa voix que dans ses yeux légèrement éclaircis d'une teinte bleu glacier. Le demi-démon eut l'impression de voir l'hiver dans ces deux orbes lumineuses. Il opina silencieusement et le chat sembla comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de quitter les genoux du chasseur d'ombres.

Ses deux maîtres lui adressèrent un sourire bienveillant tandis qu'il les regardait s'en aller à travers un portail. Aussitôt, un champ de force entoura l'immeuble. Même de loin, Magnus ne comptait guère laisser sa tanière dans l'insécurité.

* * *

-Dis..tu vas me faire la tête longtemps ? Bougonna Ragnor en observant sa compagne étudier le décryptage d'une relique Égyptienne.

En dehors de jouer du violon et suivre son époux dans ses voyages de Sorcier excentrique, Sunniva n'oubliait pas sa profession en expertise de trésors anciens. Elle n'avait pas la nécessitée de se rendre chaque jour dans un bureau attitré, car envoyer ses rapports et négocier les prix lors de ventes aux enchères suffirent pour qu'elle se fasse un nom dans le milieu. Ses talents et son savoir étaient très prisés autant du côté du marché des Terrestres que celui du monde obscure.

Ragnor s'était toujours dit que si elle était née sorcière..elle s'en serait très bien tirée dans sa longue vie !

-Je n'ai que deux jours pour terminer ce décryptage, les enchères ne peuvent être repoussées et si je ne connais pas la valeur de ce texte ce n'est qu'une vulgaire plaque de sables !

-J-je sais, je ne t'ai pas demandé d'arrêter de bosser, reprit Ragnor, mais tu ne m'as pas adressé un mot depuis hier. En plus j'ai dormi dans le salon cette nuit..c'est dur comme punition.

-Fallait y penser avant de t'être comporté comme le dernier des imbéciles. Tu râles, tu grognes, tu protestes, tu agis souvent par intérêt mais t'es loin d'être insensible. Pourtant, je trouve ton ressentiment envers ce jeune Nephilim très peu objectif ! (Elle daigna enfin lui adresser un regard et délaissa sa relique) Mais Eliott apprécie Alec, où est le mal ?

-C'est bon, je suis désolé..je lui ai déjà fait mes remerciements. Soupira le sorcier en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque.

Au même instant, Eliott entra dans le salon habillé d'un simple caleçon et d'un pull bien trop grand pour lui. Au vue de sa chevelure rebelle et de son air encore dans le brouillard, il était facile de deviner qu'il se réveillait.

-C'est à ton père, non ?

-Hn..grogna l'adolescent. J'avais froid et lui voulait dormir dans mon lit, alors on a fait un marché.

-Oh, je vois. Fit la brune en lançant un regard assassin à son époux qui, s'il avait pu fusionner avec les étagères de la bibliothèque pour se cacher, l'aurait fait sans nul doute.

-Le canapé lui faisait mal au dos, a t-il dit. Renchérit Eliott.

Trop groggy pour comprendre que ses parents se chamaillaient toujours, le jeune sorcier hallucina lorsqu'il vit l'heure qu'affichait la pendule de son père.

-P-Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé?! J'ai dormi toute la journée !

-Première soirée, premier coup dur ! Tu dormais si bien en même temps. Sourit sa mère.

-Oui mais quand même..je comptai aller rendre visite à Alec.

-Encore?! S'étrangla presque le sorcier Fell. Il se tut aussitôt en entendant les grognements mécontents de Sunniva qui tapait furieusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur portable. Ragnor s'éclaircit la voix et reprit : B-bah..tu sais où se trouve la Cathédrale maintenant.

Eliott jeta un regard curieux à son père et dit.

-Donc si je comprends bien, j'ai le droit d'y aller ?

-Faut pas que ça devienne une habitude, mais oui je pense que pour cette fois c'est bon.

Les gloussements de son épouse tintèrent comme de la provocation à ses oreilles, mais il se retint bien d'en faire la remarque. Tout comme l'adolescent qui semblait soulager de voir Ragnor lui faire enfin confiance. Il n'était pas stupide, l'inquiétude sur le visage de son aîné était flagrant mais à l'instar de sa mère il aimait qu'on le laisse tranquille. Sunniva l'avait rapidement compris et sut qu'il serait bien inutile pour eux de retenir le jeune sorcier peu importe les moyens utilisés. _Je dois apprendre à me débrouiller.._ Se répéta t-il en songeant à la conversation qu'il eut avec Alec.

-Je ne rentrerai pas tard ! Leur dit-il avant se ruer dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

-M-Mange quelque chose avant d- Commença Ragnor mais son fils ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Le sorcier cornu lâcha un profond soupir et se laissa choir sur son fauteuil en tapotant soucieusement la couverture d'un livre du bout des doigts. Mi-amusée, mi-désespérée, Sunniva mit de côté ce qu'elle faisait pour s'asseoir sur les genoux de son époux. Il joua avec une mèche de cheveux bruns et avoua :

-Je crois que je le couve de trop..

-Mère poule, va ! Sunniva lui déroba un baiser avant de sourire à son fils qui revenait plus réveillé que jamais. Attends une minute jeune homme. Lui dit-elle.

N'osant protester, Eliott se demanda intérieurement si sa mère allait l'empêcher de partir après que Ragnor ait accepté. Il ne trouva pas de sens à cette réflexion, et préféra la chasser.

-O-oui ?

-Que tu sortes, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient loin de là mais pas sans un sort de couverture. Ton père t'a accompagné cette nuit, mais là tu seras tout seul.

-Un sort de couverture ?

Sunniva se leva des genoux de son époux et laissa ce dernier récupérer un livre de magie. Il montra une page bien spécifique à son fils qui fronça les sourcils.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ces symboles..

-Pourtant tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Ta mère a raison, un sort de couverture te sera utile, le temps que ces histoires de démons supérieurs ne cesseront pas. Azazel n'est peut-être plus un danger mais Asmodée te court toujours après tu te souviens ?

Réalisant enfin les inquiétudes de ses parents, Eliott se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se traitant d'idiot. _Me débrouiller seul..une fois encore mes parents me mâchent le travail._ Dans la précipitation, certains détails lui échappèrent.

-En quoi consiste ce sort ? Demanda t-il en prenant le temps de s'asseoir avec eux pour être bien plus attentif au sujet.

-A atténuer ta magie. Elle ne disparaîtra pas complètement mais il sera plus difficile pour les autres de ressentir ton aura -qui je te le rappelle, est assez conséquente pour ton âge- ainsi tu pourras déambuler seul dans n'importe quel endroit.

-Est-ce ainsi que tu as brouillé ta présence pendant des années ? Questionna innocemment l'adolescent tout en faisant crépiter sa magie au bout de ses doigts. Il s'entraînait à exécuter le sortilège.

Sunniva, le visage blême, s'apprêtait à parler mais Ragnor l'interrompit sans agressivité.

-Ce sort m'a souvent aidé, en effet. Voir son fils s'atteler avec autant d'application dans la réalisation d'un sort, l'attendrit et un doux sourire éclaira son visage. La brune posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, lui rappelant ainsi qu'elle était près de lui et qu'elle le serait toujours.

Dès qu'il parvint plus ou moins à activer le sort, Eliott laissa Ragnor faire le reste puis il se dirigea d'un pas déterminé en direction de la Cathédrale, grand refuge des Nephilim de New-York. Trop impatient, il décida d'ouvrir un portail à l'écart des regards indiscrets, dans une ruelle menant à l'arrière sortie d'un restaurant. Il atterrit néanmoins en plein milieu du parc public..

-Maman..il est sorti d'où ce garçon ?

-A-aucune idée..

Affolé, Eliott fit un tour sur lui-même afin d'avoir un aperçu de l'ampleur des dégâts. _Merde ! Ils peuvent me voir._

-Hé, toi ! Les portails sont interdits devant les terrestres !

-Ha !

Ne faisant même pas attention à la personne qui venait de lui parler, le jeune sorcier se mit à courir dans la direction opposée en regardant derrière lui s'il était suivi. _J'ai tout gâché ! Papa m'avait pourtant dit de faire attention !_

-J'suis même pas fichu d'ouvrir un portail, Alec avait raison je manque d'entraînement ! Se dit-il à haute voix comme si cela l'aiderait à bien faire passer l'information.

-Ne bouge plus ! Hurla son poursuivant.

Eliott continua donc de courir tout autour du lac, s'enfonçant dans un sentier de promeneurs où il croisa quelques joggeurs qui lui souhaitèrent bon courage. Peut-être le prenaient-il pour un marathonien ? Il passa un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui et vit une silhouette faisant à peu prêt sa taille qui lui courrait toujours après. De panique, il tourna à droite déambulant entre les arbres.

-Arrête-toi je te dis !

-J-Jamais !

Pourtant, lorsqu'il vérifia une autre fois si son poursuivant était toujours là, il s'arrêta net en ne voyant plus personne. Le souffle saccadé, le cœur palpitant il resta figé sur place et balaya d'un vif coup d'œil les environs. Ils avaient pourtant connu bien pire à être resté aux côtés de Valentin, il se demandait donc ce qui pouvait le mettre dans un tel état. Il ignorait même l'identité de la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Soudain, ses cheveux se dressèrent sur la défensive et aussitôt il leva les yeux vers la cime des arbres. Ébloui par l'éclat du soleil, il abrita son regard avec ses mains mais cela l'empêcha de réagir lorsqu'on lui tomba littéralement dessus.

-T'es fait comme un rat !

-Un..un rat ?

Sonné, Eliott se retrouva ventre à terre et les bras croisés dans son dos, les fesses de son assaillant lui écrasant les poignets. Cependant, penser que cela réussirait à le maintenir immobile était mal connaître le jeune sorcier.

Avec une souplesse qui décontenança son agresseur, il attrapa ce dernier en se servant de ses jambes et retourna la situation à son avantage. Quelque chose de scintillant, semblant refléter la lumière s'envola et il plaqua dos contre terre le jeune garçon qui le fusillait d'un regard mauvais. Mais par dessus tout, avec des yeux d'un bleu perçant qui virait presque au noir. Retrouvant soudainement son calme, sûrement à cause de la surprise, Eliott relâcha un peu la pression et ses cheveux redevinrent souples et soyeux.

-A-Alec ?

A l'entente du prénom, le jeune combattant ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, tandis que son pouls essayait de lâcher du zèle.

-Tu connais mon frère.. ? Questionna l'autre, un tantinet essoufflé.

-Ton frère ?

Eliott cligna des yeux et détailla le corps du jeune homme sous le sien. _Il est grand..mais pas autant qu'Alec._ Baissant sa garde, le jeune sorcier se retourna encore une fois plaqué au sol, son corps encadré de toutes parts par les mains et les genoux du brun qui sortit une dague.

-Hé ! Du calme, j-je te veux pas de mal ! S'écria Eliott en levant ses mains entre son torse et celui de son assaillant semblant très hargneux.

-Comment connais-tu mon frère ? Que lui veux-tu ? Et pourquoi t'as ouvert un portail devant des Terrestres ? Connais-tu nos lois ?

 _Lui, il est chiant.._ Soupira intérieurement Eliott qui esquiva son regard vers le côté.

-T'es un sorcier ?

-Cela me paraît évident..rétorqua t-il bien moins nerveux qu'auparavant. Le garçon était peut-être un Nephilim, mais Eliott savait reconnaître les membres du Cercle aux chasseurs d'ombres normaux. Et il avait nullement l'intention de faire querelle avec eux. L'autre garçon plissa les yeux et examina Eliott avec une grande attention. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin.

-Attends..ne me dis pas que t'es myope ?

-Ferme-là ! Rougit le brun. Il se dressa et chercha frénétiquement quelque chose du regard. Semblant oublier dans quelle situation il se trouvait, Eliott récupéra l'objet convoité qui s'avérait être des lunettes. Joueur, il les présenta au jeune chasseur d'ombres. Celui-ci s'agaça à les récupérer tandis qu'Eliott les agitait dans tous les sens.

-R-rends-les moi ! Il amorça un geste rapide pour attraper sa paire de lunettes mais le sorcier les fit léviter grâce à sa magie.

-Lèves-toi d'abord, tu m'écrases..

-Rends-moi mes lunettes d'abord ! T'es pas en mesure de négocier !

-Toi non plus. Sourit Eliott en lui adressant un regard provocateur. D'une onde de choc, il repoussa le brun puis, amortis sa chute d'un sort de soutien alors qu'il allait s'écraser contre un tronc d'arbre.

-T-tricheur ! Je n'ai pas de stèle sur moi !

-Et ça se dit chasseur d'ombres ?

Eliott claqua des doigts et le sort de soutien s'évanouit. Les lunettes lévitèrent jusqu'à leur propriétaire ne les agrippe et les remette sur le nez d'un geste virulent. Puis, d'une moue courroucée il pointa du doigt l'adolescent et lui demanda se lui montrer sa marque.

-Elle n'est pas assez visible ? Fit Eliott en lui indiquant ses cheveux d'un air blasé. L'autre se demanda s'il se moquait de lui: C'est toi qui te moques de moi ! T'as récupéré tes lunettes, tu devrais pouvoir distinguer ma marque de sorcier !

-J-je ne comprends pas ce que tu me montres.. ! Se défendit le brun.

 _Il se paye ma tête !_ Grogna Eliott en son for intérieur. Il fit mine de regarder autour d'eux puis s'approcha prudemment du Nephilim, comme s'il redoutait d'être vu auprès d'un chasseur d'ombres.

-Tu vois mieux ? Fit-il en se penchant pour lui montrer sa chevelure dorée et argentée.

-Il n'y a rien à voir..baragouina le brun en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Hé bien tu sais quoi, j'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps avec toi ! Râla Eliott qui tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à repartir.

-A-Attends ! C'est quoi.. c'est que t'as des cheveux colorés ? Je suis daltonien !

En quelques mots, ce jeune Nephilim acheva le jeune Sorcier. Rouge pivoine, le brun osa tout juste croiser le regard hébété d'Eliott. Non, il ne le jugeait pas..il n'en croyait juste pas ses oreilles. Plus tard, et sans savoir comment, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent assis au bord du lac où barbotaient les plus valeureux canards qui affrontaient l'hiver ou bien les plus flemmards s'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas décidés à migrer.

-Tu sais que t'as gagné le jackpot, toi. Fit remarquer Eliott en souriant railleusement : Myope et daltonien, faut le faire.

-Je peux savoir qui tu es pour me juger ainsi ?Toi, le hors la loi !

-Pourquoi est-ce que je serai un hors la loi ?

-Tu as fui alors que je t'avais demandé de ne plus bouger.

-Tu me poursuivais en hurlant !

-Et toi t'as ouvert un portail devant plein de monde.

Eliott ne sut quoi répliquer pour contredire cela.

-J-je n'ai pas fait exprès..

-Et ça se dit sorcier. Pouffa le brun.

-Dis le Nephilim sans stèle. (Il l'examina du coin de l'œil) Et sans rune..

-Je n'ai pas encore été officiellement attitré chasseur d'ombres. Ma cérémonie est pour bientôt, je recevrai ma stèle et ma première rune à ce moment là.

-Aah.. Fit Eliott d'un air soudainement intéressé. Donc, tu n'étais même pas en droit de me poursuivre et m'attaquer comme tu l'as fait ?

Cette fois, ce fut l'autre garçon qui ne trouva rien à répondre. Eliott sourit mi-amusé, mi-attendrit bien qu'il trouvait troublant d'avoir un clone miniaturisé d'Alec juste à côté de lui. _Mince..j'ai oublié !_ Se dressant vivement sur ses pieds, l'adolescent fut sur le point de repartir lorsque le brun le retint par le bas de la jambe de son pantalon.

-Hé mais, attends ! Tu fuis encore ?

-Mais arrête avec ça, je ne suis pas un crimi-

 _« Tues-les. »_ Eliott s'arrêta net dans sa phrase en repensant à ces mois passés aux côtés de Valentin Morgenstern. _J-je ne voulais pas.._ Il balaya ses sombres pensées d'un secouement de tête.

-J-je veux voir Alec, je peux le trouver à l'Institut ?

-Hein ? Mais tu ne peux pas y rentrer pour l'instant, l'inquisitrice ne veut plus de créatures obscures à la Cathédrale.

Le sorcier se gifla intérieurement. Ils en avaient parlé cette nuit avec son père lorsqu'ils étaient partis retrouver Alec après son départ précipité.

-Puis de toutes façons, mon frère n'est pas là il est en voyage.

-Q-quoi ?! Mais fallait commencer pas ça..maugréa Eliott complètement dépité.

Soupirant longuement, il se rassit par terre et jeta une pierre plate qui fit trois ricochets. Le brun écarquilla les yeux et eut une expression impressionnée. Fronçant curieusement les sourcils, le sorcier reprit une pierre et recommença. Cinq ricochets laissèrent de larges ronds dans l'eau. Une fois encore, le visage du Nephilim s'illumina.

-Tu veux essayer ? Il chercha une pierre suffisamment plate et la donna à son homologue.

-Je dois juste la jeter ?

-Tout est dans le poignet, essaie de ne pas être trop raide et lance ta pierre.

-Je ne suis pas raide !

Se levant d'un bon, le brun redressa ses lunettes avec le dos de sa main, retroussa ses manches et écarta suffisamment ses pieds pour bien les ancrer dans la terre humides voire boueuse par endroits à cause de la neige qui avait fondu çà et là.

-Hé, t'es au courant que tu vas juste faire un ricochet. S'inquiéta le sorcier qui s'écarta à bonne distance pour ne pas se prendre un mauvais coup.

Pinçant le bout de sa langue entre ses fines lèvres d'un air concentré, le brun prépara son coude et son épaule qu'il échauffa comme si une compétition d'Athlétisme allait avoir lieux. Puis il canalisa sa force dans son poignet, libéra son geste et dégaina sa pierre qui partit telle une balle de revolver.

-Wah.. ! S'exclama Eliott.

Un caquètement grondant les surprit tous les deux alors qu'un canard s'agitait les plumes dans tous les sens. Le pauvre s'était pris le projectile en plein dans le bec. Eliott ne put retenir ses éclats de rire qui provoquèrent des larmes au coin des ses yeux.

-A-Arrête de rire ! Stop ! Chut ! Ne ris pas ! S'égosilla le Nephilim rouge de honte.

-Haha ! J-j'ai mal au ventre !

Mais ses rires cessèrent lorsque le canard survolait rageusement la surface du lac en se ruant vers les deux garçons en caquetant avec acharnement.

-On se barre ! Mon frère m'a toujours dis de ne jamais se frotter à un canard !

-T'es sérieux ?! Beugla Eliott qui suivit malgré lui le Nephilim courant comme un dératé à travers les arbres.

Bien vite, tous deux se retrouvèrent au milieu du parc public entourés des promeneurs. Essoufflés, ils ne purent s'empêcher de vérifier derrière eux si le canard ne les avait pas suivi. Par chance, ce ne fut pas le cas. Semblant soulagé, le brun porta une main à sa poitrine et soupira.

-J-je ne savais pas qu'Alec avait peur des canards ! Fit remarquer Eliott.

-Non, pas lui. Mais Jace, mon frère adoptif les a en horreur.

Le sorcier essaya de se remettre en tête ledit Jace. _Ce blond impétueux..a peur des canards ?_ Qui l'eut cru ? Sûrement personne mais Eliott passa outre. Alors qu'il retrouvait son calme, il tressaillit en entendant glousser le jeune Nephilim qui finit par rire à gorge déployée en jetant sa tête en arrière. Ses lunettes glissèrent dessus son nez, mais cela ne le fit pas taire pour autant. Se pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas suivre, Eliott demanda ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup.

-La tête du canard lorsqu'il s'est pris le galet ! Haha !

-C'est vrai que c'était bien visé, même si ce n'était pas fais exprès. Ricana le sorcier qui approcha sa main du visage du brun afin de lui redresser convenablement ses lunettes. Celui-ci haussa curieusement les sourcils et bégaya un remerciement.

Puis, tout se passa très vite. Eliott sentit une étrange aura s'approcher et ses cheveux se hérissèrent de nouveau sur la défensive. D'un bond, il se cacha dans un arbre avec une agilité qui époustoufla le Nephilim. Celui-ci allait le rejoindre lorsqu'un corps lui fit de l'ombre. Depuis sa branche, Eliott reconnut l'Archange Raphaël.

-Ta sœur te cherche partout. Pourquoi as-tu quitté l'Institut ? Questionna Raphaël, un cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres.

-Raphaël..c'est ça ?

-Allez, rentrons. (Il tourna ensuite la tête en direction de l'arbre où était perché Eliott) Cela vaut aussi pour toi, ta magie est encore trop maladroite tu vas t'attirer des ennuis.

Retombant habilement sur ses pieds en faisant tomber de la neige à cause des secousses sur les branches, Eliott le défia du regard. Alors que des flocons étaient coincés entre quelques mèches, le jeune chasseur d'ombres crut apercevoir des paillettes dans la chevelure du sorcier.

-Q-qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

-T'as raison. Dit simplement l'Archange d'une voix blanche. Il incita gentiment le jeune Nephilim à avancer, ce que fit ce dernier non sans jeter un coup d'œil au jeune garçon qui les regardait s'éloigner.

Faisant mine de regarder ailleurs, Eliott sembla hésiter à faire quelque chose puis, se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre entre un Hermite comme père et une Hippie comme mère, le jeune sorcier se lança :

-Hé, le quatre-yeux daltonien c'est comment ton prénom ?

Rougissant furieusement au point de sans faire dresser les poils, le brun retroussa ses lunettes et s'écria :

-Max ! Maxwell Lightwood !

Le cœur battant, Eliott sentit une certaine satisfaction monter en lui. Aussi, un éclatant sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres et il ne le quitta pas même une fois de retour chez lui. Alors que sa mère l'accueillait et que son père le bombardait de questions en tout genre, il réalisa trop tard..

-Je ne lui ai pas donné le mien !

A l'Institut, Max se fit guider par Raphaël jusqu'à sa sœur qui l'attendait de pied ferme dans la salle d'entraînement.

-Maxwell Joseph Lightwood Trueblood, tu as tout intérêt à avoir une bonne raison pour être parti comme un-

-Oh ! Quel idiot, je ne lui ai pas demandé comment il s'appelait !

-Hein ?! S'étonna Isabelle complètement coupée dans son élan alors qu'elle s'était préparée à passer un savon que son frère n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

Souriant en coin, Raphaël se pencha vers l'oreille du petit brun. Il lui murmura quelque chose qu'Isabelle ne comprit pas puis il s'en alla.

-Hé, t'étais censé t'entraîner avec moi ! Se plaignit la jeune femme en tenue d'exercice et armée une lance en bois.

-C'était avant que je m'épuise à retrouver ton frère. Lança t-il dans une flegme qu'Isabelle trouva d'horripilante.

De son côté, Max souriait en repensant à son après midi aussi inattendue qu'amusante. Il regrettait un peu moins d'être parti d'Alicante. Et cette rencontre fortuite pansa le mal que lui avait causé le départ de son frère aîné.

* * *

Le ciel voilé d'étoiles et d'un quartier de lune qui éclairait d'une lumière laiteuse leurs corps, Magnus et Alec se trouvère aux abords d'un fleuve qui reliait le promontoire sur lequel ils avaient atterri au port de Jakarta. Le Nephilim, toujours vêtu d'un manteau d'hiver trouva l'air bien plus doux qu'à New-York.

Magnus regardait autour d'eux. Il n'y avait personne, à cause du décalage horaire, les deux amants se retrouvaient à déambuler en pleine campagne à pas moins de cinq heure du matin.

-Peut-être aurions nous dû attendre encore quelques heures ! Souleva le sorcier d'un sourire taquin.

-Tu n'avais pas pensé au décalage horaire, avoue.

Magnus haussa les épaules en faisant mine de ne pas s'intéresser à ce qu'il disait. S'ils s'étaient habitués à l'alourdissement de leurs pas dans la neige et du crissement de leurs chaussures lorsqu'ils marchaient dessus, la rosée du matin ne leur facilité par tant que cela la tâche. Le fleuve se tenait tout en bas d'un sentier de terre, dessiné par les indénombrables passages de charrettes d'antan, puis de vélos et aujourd'hui de véhicules motorisés. De là, ils aperçurent les lumières artificielles de la capitale de l'île de Java. Plus loin encore, un tour pyramidale s'élevait dans les nuages. Alec reconnut le temple de l'île.

-Jakarta..

Alec jeta un coup d'œil à son amant dont l'expression ne reflétait guère d'émotion pour le moment. Autant ils avaient été impatient de partir avec lui, autant Magnus semblait perplexe au sujet de son ressentit en arrivant en Indonésie. Le Nephilim se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valut de choisir une autre destination avant celle-ci..voire ne pas y aller du tout. Mais ce fut son aîné qui tint sincèrement à ce qu'ils fassent leur première escale ici, dans cette ville. Portant son sac dans l'autre main, il glissa doucement ses doigts entre ceux de Magnus, comme s'il cherchait à ne pas l'effrayer. Le sorcier ne réagit tout d'abord pas, puis baissa la tête avant de sourire et serrer la mains de son cadet dans la sienne.

Si Alec s'apprêtait à suivre le sentier dans le sens qui les mènerait à la capitale, Magnus tira légèrement sur son bras pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils partaient finalement de l'autre côté.

-Nous habitions plus loin de Batavia. Dit simplement le demi-démon. Il se pinça les lèvres et rectifia sa phrase : « Je veux dire, Jakarta ».

Sans dire mot, Alec se laissa guider sans lâcher la main de son amant qui marchait à quelques pas devant lui. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps -du moins depuis qu'il connaissait Magnus- le chasseur d'ombres ne trouva pas quoi dire. Et au vue de la mécanique dans sa démarche d'habitude si gracieuse et assurée , il comprit qu'il en était de même pour Magnus.

Au bout d'un moment, ils croisèrent un homme en mobylette qui les éblouit avec son phare qui éclairait la route d'un vieux jaune qui accrochait le regard. Il échangea quelques mots avec Magnus, fit un signe de tête poli au vieil homme qui repartit en direction du port. Si Alec ne comprit pas un seul mot, les gestes qu'ils échangèrent son amant et lui indiquaient que l'homme leur avait sûrement proposé de l'aide.

-Un habitant du coin ?

Même de dos, il vit les hochement de tête de Magnus qui ajouta :

-Ils nous demandaient juste d'être prudents..

-Ça va, on ne fait que marcher. Fit Alec en haussant une épaule. Au loin, il vit le soleil équatorial faire rougir le ciel au delà d'une vaste forêt qu'il aurait jurer voir en feu. Mais ce n'était que les éclats du petit jour qui donnaient cette impression. A travers le yeux de Magnus, cet incendie s'étendait au delà des montagnes du Nord et de cette plage qu'il avait autrefois connu. De cris.. la peur.. Des coups de feu..La mort..

Imperceptiblement, il serra plus fort la main de son jeune amant qui contemplait les nouveaux horizons qui s'offraient à lui. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de la forêt, ils croisèrent d'autres habitants partant soit en ville soit vers le port, l'activité maritime étant dès plus cotée dans les environs. Ils ne croisèrent que très peu de fermes, ce qui étonna le Nephilim qui posa quelques questions à ce sujet.

-Plus personne ne cultivent leurs terres dans ce côté ci de la région. Tu trouveras les plus importantes fermes au Sud de l'île et à l'Est aussi, ainsi que d'importantes organisations agricoles. Mais ici, ils se contentent de la pêche où bien rejoignent le centre ville. Informa Magnus qui s'était arrêté pour admirer la fin du lever du soleil.

Un sourire sur le visage bien qu'un regard emprunt de douleur, il prit une profonde inspiration et ce fut en fermant les yeux qu'il se remémora certains moments de sa vie que le parfum du vent apportait dans son sillage, comme s'il n'avait jamais quitté Magnus avec le temps. Qu'il était passé encore et encore sur ces terres en attendant qu'il y revienne un jour.

Les yeux clos, il ne fit pas attention au regard soucieux d'Alec dont la chevelure dansait autour de son visage. Il lui tenait la main..il se tenait à ses côtés. _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de l'admirer de loin ?_ Alec ignorait vers où s'était égaré l'esprit du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

Au bout de quelques minutes de marches après leur courte halte, une embranchement se présentait à eux. Alec s'en remettait à Magnus qui fixait le sentier de gauche. A leur droite, ils pouvaient voir depuis leur position un petit autel en pierres, devant lequel un couple de personnes âgées priaient en psalmodiant des chants traditionnels dans des murmures à la fois inaudibles et caressants.

Cependant, Magnus l'attira de l'autre côté où une vieille chaîne rouillée semblait avoir été décrochée depuis longtemps. Autours des arbres qu'ils rencontrèrent, presque tous, un corde blanche ornée de lianes en papier pliées de même couleur avait été nouée sur chacun des troncs les plus imposants. Alec ne se souvint pas d'en avoir vu de tels avant de marcher de ce côté-ci de la forêt.

Il remarqua que la végétation était bien plus dense. Les sentiers se devinaient tout juste, une épaisse mousse verte à semblant phosphorescente à cause de la lumière du jour et l'intensité de la teinte, recouvrait le chemin qu'ils empruntaient. Rochers et racines connaissaient le même sort.

Alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus, Alec aperçut un immense arbre multicolore entouré de mangrove donc les tranchantes racines abritaient quelques vipères.

-C'est un Eupcalyptus arc-en-ciel. Informa Magnus en voyant son amant quelque peu décontenancé par la taille et la couleur de l'arbre. Le tronc s'élevait si haut dans le ciel qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir apercevoir le bout. Néanmoins, le grognement proche d'eux ne rassura guère le Nephilim.

En face d'eux, non loin de l'Eucalyptus géant, un léopard se tenait en retrait mais ne les quittait pas du regard. Alors qu'il se mettait devant Magnus pour faire barrière avec son corps entre lui et l'animal, Alec tressauta en entendant tout près de lui un autre grognement. Le sorcier fit luire sa marque et retroussant les lèvres il laissa apparaître des dents légèrement pointues. Du fond de sa gorge, un sourd rugissement semblait faire écho avec celui du léopard dont les oreilles se dressèrent curieusement. Le chasseur d'ombres, totalement hypnotisé par les sons que produisait son amant, ne bougeait plus d'un pouce et admirait silencieusement la scène. Stupéfait, il n'avait pas d'autre mot qui lui venait en tête. Le léopard tenta une approche mais le rugissement du demi-démon devint soudainement plus fort et agressif. L'animal abaissa ses oreilles et s'enfuit en trottinant loin d'eux. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil vers Magnus qui s'assurait qu'il s'éloigne bien d'eux.

Comme si rien n'était arrivé, il fit mine de reprendre leur chemin mais Alec ne le voyait pas ainsi. Il lâcha son sac, desserra sa main autour de celle de Magnus pour lui agripper le poignet et l'attirer tout contre lui. Yeux clos, ils partagèrent un bien étrange baiser. Le silence était si lourd qu'ils avaient l'impression de ne plus être présent nulle part. Leurs pieds s'enracinaient dans la terre, leur corps se tenait à un si court écart entre celui de l'autre. Les branchages craquelaient, les larges feuilles se caressaient entre elles par les remous du vent qui faisait plier les plus fines lianes et les plus souples tiges. Il n'était pourtant pas violent, les deux hommes le ressentait comme une bise qui survolait leur épiderme. Magnus laissa également tomber sa malle qui lui fila entre les doigts. Une main ballante et l'autre posée sur le bras de son cadet, il sentait contre sa joue les longs cils noirs de ce dernier qui ne semblait plus en mesure de libérer sa bouche.

Ils y parvinrent, mais à grand peine..aucun bruit, juste une caresse humide qui délia leurs lèvres gonflées par le baiser. Un fin lien de salive nouait encore le bout de leurs langues respective qui paraissait si timide et apeuréesde s'être éloignée de la cavité de l'autre. Tremblant tous les deux, leurs paupières osèrent tout juste s'entrouvrirent. Les pupilles rétrécirent au fur et à mesure que la lumière se filtrait dans leurs yeux puis, de gris sombre leurs iris reprirent une couleur éclatante.

Un vert ambré pour le Sorcier et une bleu argenté pour le Nephilim. Même la pluie aussi brutale que glacée ne réussit pas à leur faire détourner leur regard ancré avec conviction et fascination dans celui de chacun.

Une fois trempé, leurs vêtements devinrent plus lourds et l'humidité équatoriale se collait à leur peau qu'il commençaient à dénuder au plein cœur de cette forêt semblant vierge de toute habitation. Les yeux de Magnus se fondait dans le décor. Sa peau mordorée ruisselait d'eau et luisait gourmandement. La peau d'ivoire d'Alec ressortait à travers ses arbres bruns et cette flore verdoyante, camouflant d'autres éclatantes plantes colorées qui mouchetaient çà et là l'endroit par leurs pétales chatoyants.

Aux yeux du chasseurs d'ombres, son amant se dressait au cœur telle l'éclosion d'un bourgeon. Les trésors cachés au plus profond de lui, ce qu'il peignait sur son visage et ce qui habillait son corps..N'étaient que l'harmonisation d'un tout, d'une véritable merveille surnaturelle.

Soudain, l'orage gronda au dessus de leurs têtes. De légers rires furent assourdit par la pluie diluvienne.

-Nous ne sommes plus très loin. Glissa Magnus après qu'Alec lui ait dérobé une baiser.

Il les guida jusqu'à un corps de ferme insalubre et dont la solidité de la carcasse pouvait être remise en question. Ici aussi, cette étrange mousse avait élue domicile et recouvrait poutres et pierres encore debout. Un peu plus en retrait, une maisonnette à la toiture d'abord pyramidale puis courbée, recouvrant un plafond de chaume, était surélevée sur un ponton et longeait le fleuve, fut désignée comme leur refuge contre la pluie. En s'approchant, Alec ressentit la magie de son amant entourer ces murs en bois dorées. Si le corps de ferme était en bien mauvais état cette maison semblait encore tenir le coup malgré les années qui l'avaient sans aucun doute marquées. Alec reconnut quelques draps aux couleurs traditionnelles de la régions, des meubles mal entretenus et des rideaux sûrement tissés à la main. L'odeur, elle aussi, était porteuse de souvenirs, il le ressentait à travers l'ondulation de son aura qui répondait à la magie du sorcier.

Le chasseur d'ombre laissa son amant poser leurs affaires dans un coin, non loin d'une petite pièce dans laquelle il entra sans dire mot. Alec repéra ensuite la cheminée vers laquelle il n'hésita pas de s'approcher pour aménager le foyer. Malgré l'humidité, il parvint -avec l'aide de son aura et d'une rune de chaleur- à leur allumer un feu qui éclaira un peu l'endroit tapi dans une pénombre tenace. Le Nephilim n'arrivait pas à décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Son cœur bondissait de joie, ses mains tremblaient et sa gorge était trop nouée pour parler tandis que mille et une questions tournoyaient dans son esprit. Puis il repensait à ce léopard, à cet élan de respect qu'il eut tout d'abord envers Magnus et la crainte de son rugissement. Alec comprit dès lors que Magnus venait de lui donner un signal dès plus important. Celui qu'il n'était plus l'heure de rester cloîtrer dans son mutisme. Qu'il avait retrouvé, malgré des siècles de déni, celui qu'il était sous cette carapace de fantaisie et faux sourires. Si Magnus avait peu parlé pendant le trajet, il avait surtout agi.

Glacée et trempée, il s'accroupit face au feu et entoura ses genoux avec ses bras nues. Ils avaient suspendu leurs manteaux sur un long fil qui coupait un coin de la pièce. Alec vit un large drap également posée dessus, mais noué au bout du fil pour ouvrir l'autre partie de la maison. Un semblant de chambre. Il voyait un amont de couvertures aux dorures brodées sur les bords et aux vives couleurs, former comme une couche large et haute.

Le coulissement de porte l'obligea à détourner son attention et la poser sur son amant qui revenait entouré d'un long drap épais tout aussi chatoyant que le tas de couvertures. Il en tendit un à Alec qui s'emmitoufla dedans après avoir retiré ses bas qu'il mit à sécher non loin du feu, tout comme le reste des vêtements du sorcier.

-Viens..Lui chuchota t-il en le tirant par le bout des doigts. Ils se tinrent devant le lit à se toiser avec ce même amour qu'auparavant. Celui-ci semblait nouveau, où bien n'était-ce qu'une facette qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore.

Alec prit le menton de son amant entre ses doigts et leva sans force son visage. Magnus lui sourit puis fronça les sourcils d'un air soucieux en voyant les plaies de son cadet s'étendre à vue d'œil par dessus les clavicules.

-Tu as mal ?

Le brun secoua la tête.

-Pas pour le moment. Pour accompagner ses paroles, il obligea son aîné à glisser ses mains dans son dos.

Cela aussi fut nouveau pour lui. Magnus n'avait encore jamais réellement eu l'occasion de toucher les courbes dorsales de son jeune amant. Les ailes faisant barrage entre sa peau et des contactes étrangers. Mais sur le moment, Alec s'en ficha bien et désirait sentir les doigts de Magnus sur des parties de son corps qu'il n'avait pas explorées. Il le sentit redessiner avec douceur et incertitude les contours de ses blessures, puis compter depuis son échine ses vertèbres qui ondulaient finement son dos.

Alec rapprocha son corps de celui de Magnus qui regardait timidement par dessus son épaule le sillon de ses doigts. Des traces restaient sur le duvet, son corps commençait à sécher. Une main écarta les pans de son draps brodés, et vint caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse qu'il écarta légèrement pour offrir un accès. S'ensuivit un long baiser qui les échauffa, les mis en émois.. Après de longues minutes de sensualité et d'amour fou, les deux amants regardait depuis leur couche le feu qui crépitait avec vigueur, également seule source de lumière à l'intérieur. La pluie avait camouflé leurs soupirs et leurs cris et protégé des oreilles indiscrètes chacun de leurs mots tendres et caressants.

-Tu as grandi ici, dans cette maison ?

Allongé en cuillère, il vit le hochement de tête de son amant qui lui tournait le dos, mais tenait fermement ses bras autour de lui.

-C'était une simple cabane de pêcheur. Ma mère avait demandé à mon beau père de l'aménager autrement, afin d'accueillir leur bébé. Elle souhaitait dormir ici, à l'écart de la ferme le temps pour moi d'atteindre une année. La journée, beaucoup d'habitant allaient et venaient aux corps de fermes pour demander du travail. Le domaine était grand, les terres riches et nos rizières offraient d'importants emplois pour les villageois du coin. Ma mère trouvait cela trop agité, trop bruyant alors elle dormait ici le temps de sa grossesse. Ce n'était pas très grand mais suffisant pour une mère et son nourrisson. Mon beau père revenait tard la nuit, lui ramenait les cadeaux que leurs faisaient les habitants. Ils ne vivaient pas dans l'opulence, mais ils n'avaient jamais manqué de quoi que ce soit. Entre la pêche, les récoles abondantes, et l'arrivée d'un héritier pour reprendre les terres..(il sourit, le regard lointain) Que pouvait-on demander de plus ? Elle était comblée..

Frottant son visage contre sa peau nue, Alec sentit son amant frissonner. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et Magnus ferma les yeux pour savourer cette tendresse et la chaleur que diffusait son corps.

-C'était sans compter qu'elle mettrait au monde un enfant démon..Ma marque n'est, malheureusement pour eux, pas apparue dès ma naissance. Ils prirent soin de moi, me nourrir et me donnèrent tant d'amour que le choc fut grand autant pour eux que moi, le jour où mes pouvoirs se manifestèrent enfin.

Fronçant les sourcils, Alec eut un fort pincement au cœur à l'entente du « malheureusement pour eux ». Il questionna son amant sur l'emploie de ce terme.

-Parce qu'il aurait été si facile pour eux de mettre fin à mes jours dès lors et se débarrasser du poids que je leur apporterai.

Dans son dos, il ne vit pas le tremblement qui traversa les yeux de son cadet. Me le frisson qui parcourut ses bras, il sut que cela provenait d'Alec. Le reflet des flammes dansaient dans ses yeux verts, et dans son esprit, le film de sa vie se diffusait en arborant des couleurs vives et criardes.

 _« J'avais huit ans, la première fois que ma magie s'est manifestée sans que je puisse y comprendre ni y faire quoi que ce soit. Ma mère était revenue au corps de ferme bien que la cabane restait notre endroit à nous deux. Ce soir là, nous rentrâmes du marché de nuit qui avait lieu chaque fin de la saison des récoltes. Le sultan offrait festivités et victuailles au peuple pour le remercier des efforts qu'il eût fournit pour la survit de nos contrées et leurs habitants. Les colonies néerlandaises étaient un peu partout, mon beau père avait eut beau reprendre les terres qui eurent appartenu à la famille de ma mère, ils n'en restait pas moins un soldat qui pouvait repartir à tout moment aux Pays-bas si l'on lui intimait l'ordre de le faire. Malgré certaines tensions entre les différents peuples et les colons, nous coulions des jours paisibles et ce festival me resta longtemps gravé en mémoire. Un invité bien étrange se tint aux côtés du sultan, tout au long de la parade et du banquet. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui faisait ressembler à une femme, mais tout le monde le voyait comme « l'homme divin »._

 _-Il est venu bénir nos terres pour les prochaines moissons. M'avait dit ma mère alors qu'elle me tirait doucement pour que nous puissions rentrer. Cet homme divin croisa mon regard. Aujourd'hui je savais pourquoi. Nous étions pareil lui et moi mais je l'ignorai à ce moment là. Et personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité.._

 _Le sentier menant à nos terres étaient bien mieux éclairés est sûr à l'époque. Beaucoup plus de villageois le traversait, la faune évitait tout contacte avec les humains, notamment ceux qui sentait la poudre à canon et le soufre. Nous fîmes un simple détour vers le petit temple hindouiste reclus près d'une crique où s'écoulait une cascade. Ma mère se tint devant l'autel tandis que je regardai les poissons aux écailles si belles et luisantes, danser près des rochers. Elle m'appela pour que je vienne prier avec elle._

 _-J'ai déjà prié, rien ne s'est réalisé._

 _En ce temps, les croyances et les superstitions animaient les sagesses. Mais dans un monde comme le nôtre, avec les créatures surnaturelles existantes, il était bien ardu de définir une limite. Elle remonta les pans en soi de son écharpe qu'elle portait autour de ses bras, puis me tendit la main._

 _-Qu'avais-tu souhaité ?_

 _-Qu'ils s'en aillent..tous._

 _Elle n'avait pas besoin que j'argumente plus pour comprendre que je parlais des colons. D'un sourire aussi doux que le geste qu'elle eut en caressant ma joue elle me dit :_

 _-Ma mère était néerlandaise, le savais-tu ? Mais après m'avoir mis au monde sa famille n'a pas accepté le mariage qu'elle fit avec ton grand-père. Ils me laissèrent ici, et ramenèrent ma mère chez eux, loin des « sauvages » disaient-ils._

 _-Des sauvages? Est-ce que nous sommes des sauvages ? Demandai-je si innocemment que ma mère en rit avec légèreté._

 _-Il n'y a de sauvage qu'à travers les yeux et l'esprit de celui qui ne veut pas apprendre le sens du mot différence et qui s'y arrête sans comprendre. Ton grand père n'est pas ainsi, et ton père non plus et si les colons devaient repartir lui aussi s'en irait._

 _Une moue bien tortueuse déforma mon visage. Un véritable conflit entre plusieurs options et décisions se mêlaient dans ma tête d'enfant. Ma mère se remit à prier et je l'imitai. Peut-être qu'un léger ressentiment suffit pour activer ma magie, mais l'autel prit soudainement feu alors que je le fixai avec insistance. Ma mère hurla mon prénom, et m'attira contre elle de peur que je ne me fasse happer par les flammes noires, oranges et violettes qui entourait la structure sacrée._

 _-Trouve de l'aide auprès des villageois, je pars prévenir ton père au domaine._

 _-Mam-_

 _-Dépêche-toi !_

 _Mon cœur battait à en rompre ma poitrine, je courait à travers les mangroves et rejoignis le sentier qui menait au village. Les flammes prenaient déjà de la hauteur, certaines personnes furent alertées par cette vision qui apporterait un grand drame si leurs terres étaient touchées. Dans la panique, je percutai un grand homme qui m'entoura avec de ses bras et me couvrit avec ses grands habits colorés. Je relevai curieusement la tête, et reconnus l'homme divin._

 _-Va te mettre à l'abri. Ô « bakeneko ».._

 _Sa voix chaude et calme contrastait étonnement avec l'affolement des habitants de la contrée. Tout comme sa démarche. Ses larges habits semblaient flotter à chacun de ses pas, et sa somptueuse chevelure dansait avec le vent. Dès qu'il pénétra la forêt, je me précipitai pour le prévenir du feu, qu'il ne devait s'en approcher. Mais plus je m'avançai, plus l'air se purifiait et le grondement des flammes avait cessé. L'herbe était fort mouillée et j'ignorai pourquoi.. L'autel était en piteux état, l'incendie n'avait laissé que l'ossature du lieu saint. De la suie formait un cercle autour des ruines et quelque cimes d'arbres avaient une apparence squelettique tant le feu les avait rongé l'écorce._

 _Soudain, des éclaboussures touchant ma peau nue de mes jambes me fit sursauter. Tournant la tête d'un air surpris, je fus témoin de l'impossible. Un immense poisson aux nageoires semblables à des rubans de tulles remontait les chutes d'eau de la cascade sous mes yeux ébahis. Et si j'avais seulement pris le temps de regarder mon reflet dans l'eau à ce moment là plutôt que de fuir retrouver ma mère..peut-être aurai-je vu mes yeux félins luire dans l'obscurité._

 _Quelques semaines passèrent, tout le monde s'attelait à le reconstruction de l'autel sacré. Les périmètres le plus touchés par le feu avait été sécurisés, plus personne ne pouvait se rendre au delà de la crique. Les montagnes restaient donc vierge de trace humaine pendant longtemps, la faune revint de ce côté-ci en abondance. Les léopards les plus audacieux s'aventuraient sur notre plage, tout comme les orangs-outangs qui se prélassaient sous la cascade. Si certaines espèces n'étaient pas faites pour s'entendre, d'après la chaîne alimentaire.. depuis l'incendie ce lieu semblait abattre toutes les frontières entres chacun des animaux et mêmes les humains. Du moins entre eux et moi..Les moments où les villageois se rendaient sur la crique pour aider à la reconstruction de l'autel. La faune disparaissait. Mais dès que fut le tour de l'espèce humaine de quitter les lieux, alors d'autres visiteurs venaient. Moi également. Tapi derrière l'abondante végétation j'observai en silence la vie que menaient félins, primates, oiseaux et reptiles qui se ressemblaient sur cette plage. C'est en adoptant une telle attitude que je développai certains de mes sens de sorciers. Je pouvais entendre l'arrivée des chars depuis des kilomètres alertant ainsi mon père d'un nouvel arrivage saisonnier. Je courrai avec les léopards en m'aventurant au delà de la plage alors qu'on nous l'avait strictement défendu._

 _Quelques choses s'éveillait en moi et j'ignorai à quel point cela serait dangereux de le faire apparaître d'une façon aussi libre que sauvage._

 _Un matin, je me levai aux aurores pour rejoindre la plage avant la venue des moines qui venaient bénir le nouvel autel et méditer sur la plage. Deux léopards et un tigre se baignaient non loin de la rive. Ce fut la première fois que je voyais un tigre sur l'île de Java, nous ne les trouvâmes que sur l'île voisine, Sumatra. Il était beau et si fort. Les muscles de ses flancs saillaient sous son pelages humides. J'eus peut-être un peu peur au premier abord, puis, le voyant regarder dans ma direction sans bouger, je m'approchai à pas feutrés et fus surpris de constater que le tigre ne se gêna pas pour s'allongeait de tout son long tout près de moi. Je le respectai et ne le touchai pas et lui non plus, n'amorça aucun geste._

 _-Connaître les différences c'est aussi les accepter et respecter l'autre, t'es pas d'accord ?_

 _Le tigre soupira longuement, faisant sécher son pelage au petit jour. Les températures étaient déjà bien haute, il était bien plus rare d'avoir des mâtinées fraîches que l'inverse. Les mois passèrent et je revis souvent ce tigre qui finit par être intrigué par ma personne. Je soupçonnai mes yeux félins d'en être pour quelques choses, surtout depuis que je maîtrisai leur apparition. Souvent, je me demandai si le bon moment était venue pour moi d'en parler à mes parents. J'étais si curieux de tout et insouciant à l'époque que je me posai rarement de questions. Mais depuis l'incendie et l'apparition de cet étrange poisson que je n'eus toujours pas revu, ainsi que mes yeux qui changeaient d'apparence lorsque je le souhaitai..Je compris qu'il y avait certains secrets qu'il fallait mieux ne pas dévoiler._

 _Surtout qu'une chasse avait été organisée par les colons._

 _-Où va papa ? Demandai-je à ma mère alors que mon beau père s'affairait de son fusil, et entourait sa taille d'un ceinturon à la sacoche remplie de plomb._

 _-Le corps d'un enfant a été retrouvé sur la plage hier soir, des moines auraient vu des léopards alors qu'ils avaient quitté nos terres depuis un moment.M'informa ma mère.  
_

 _-L'incendie a dû les faire revenir, déclara mon beau père avant de s'agenouiller devant moi. Nous avons abandonnés certaines terres au delà de la crique, les léopards y ont élu domicile. Mais avec le temps peut-être ont-il jugé bon de revenir ici mais je ne vais pas les laisser faire, d'accord. Tu n'as pas avoir peur, fils._

 _Il embrassa ma joue, puis, sous mon air horrifié je le regardai quitter la ferme. Retrouvant mes moyens, je commençai à lui courir après en voulant l'empêcher d'aller chasser. Mais ma mère me retint fermement en m'attirant dans la maison. D'une voix rassurante, elle m'appela et tourna mon visage vers le sien pour que nos regards se croisent._

 _-N'aie crainte..il va revenir._

 _Oui, je savais qu'il reviendrait. Mais avec la peau d'un mes léopards sur le dos et je ne supportai pas cette idée. Cependant, ma mère se rongeait les sangs à l'idée que des enfants ne se faisaient attaquer. Je n'osai donc pas lui dévoiler mon secret au sujet de ma rencontre avec la faune de la plage._

 _Le soir même, mon beau père revint bredouille et j'en fus soulagé. Personne ne croisa de léopard ou un quelconque prédateur. Le lendemain, je me rendis donc sur la plage à la rencontre du tigre et des deux léopards. Mais je n'en vis qu'un seul.._

 _-Où est ton frère ? M'enquis-je en balayant les alentours d'un coup d'œil affolé._

 _Je courrai à en perdre haleine jusqu'au domaine de mes parents et là-bas, je vis le léopard qui s'abreuvait au bord du fleuve. Il dressa ses oreilles en m'entendant arriver et alors qu'il s'avançait tranquillement pour me rencontrer, je tentai par tous les moyens de le chasser._

 _-Va t'en ! Tu ne devais pas venir ici ! Va t'en, je t'en prie tu dois partir !_

 _Ce jour là, je réalisa avec effrois que je n'aurai jamais dû me lier d'amitié avec ces félins. Alerté de ne plus me trouver dans la maison, ma mère prévint mon beau père qui portait son fusil sur l'épaule et s'en allait en direction de la plage. Cependant, il dégaina son arme en voyant le léopard près de moi._

 _-Non ! Hurlai-je à mon beau père._

 _Le léopard rugit en se mettant sur le défensive à l'encontre de cet inconnu armé en face de lui._

 _-Écarte-toi ! s'écria t-il en amorçant un geste afin de me demander de reculer._

 _Ma mère courut hors de la maison et m'interpellait d'une voix effrayée et tremblante. Mon père tira sur l'animal qui parvint à s'enfuir. Il la poursuivit en m'intimant l'ordre de rentrer à la maison. Mais je me débattis alors que ma mère me traînait de force jusqu'à notre cabane._

 _-Es-tu dépourvu de bon sens cher enfant ? Reviens ici, ne pars plus ! Je te l'interdis, tant que ce monstre errera dans la forêt, je te l'interdis ! Me cria ma mère morte de peur._

 _Alors que le reste de la journée se fit dans un silence pesant, un coup de feu retentit dans l'air laissant derrière lui un puissant écho qui fit s'envoler plusieurs oiseaux. Puis, un autre et un troisième coup de feu annonça la fin de la chasse. Plus tard, deux villageois aidèrent mon père à transporter le corps de deux léopard et d'un tigre.._

 _-Les moines avaient raison, ils étaient bien sur la plage. Le doyen s'en est allé à la rencontre du sultan pour nous accorder une battue sur les terres abandonnées. On doit récupérer notre territoire._

 _-Non ! Hurlai-je en agrippant son fusil que je tentai en vain de lui arracher des mains._

 _-Mais que t'arrive t-il ?! S'étonna t-il en me repoussant avec fermeté. Veux-tu te blesser?! D'ailleurs, que faisais-tu debout de si bonne heure ? Ce léopard allait te tuer !_

 _-Mantelemas ne m'aurait jamais rien fait ! Son frère non plus et Kali n'avait rien fait !_

 _\- « Mantelemas » ? « Kali » ?_

 _Le regard de mon beau père devint aussi sombre que le ciel orageux qui grondait dehors._

 _-Tu apprivoises des bêtes sauvages et mets le domaine en péril alors que ces monstres ont tué un enfant !_

 _-C'est faux ! Ce garçon s'est blessé à cause des mangroves, les écorchures sur sa peau étaient celles causés par les racines ! Ce n'était pas des griffures ! Il est mort en se cognant la tête conte un rocher, Kali à prévenu les léopards de ne pas l'approcher mais Mantelemas est arrivé bien après le mort de cet enfant !_

 _-Ton fils perd la raison ! Vociféra t-il à ma mère en me jetant dans ses bras. Voici ce qui arrive à trop lui ancrer dans la tête toutes vos histoires d'esprits et divinités animales ! Voilà qu'il parle aux léopards ! Vos rites païens cesseront dès à présent dans cette maison !  
_

 _Alors qu'il sortait un large couteau pour dépecer la peau des bêtes, je me ruai sur leurs cadavres et d'une onde de choc je repoussai mon père qui roula à quelques mètres plus loin._

 _-Q-qu'est-ce que.._

 _A l'entente de la voix brisée de ma mère, je posai mon regard sur elle alors que je n'étais plus maître de moi. Ma magie blessa mon beau père..et mes yeux de chat hantèrent les nuits de ma mère qui se réveillait en hurlant que je n'étais pas son enfant. Qu'elle s'excusait d'avoir péché et qu'on lui pardonne le mal dont elle ignorait l'existence.. Elle n'eut jamais su que le sort lui causa bien plus de mal qu'elle n'en eut fait. Son époux resta malgré tout auprès d'elle et tentait de la rassurer chaque jour que ce n'était sa faute, que le seul coupable c'était moi et mes lubies à être allé du côté de cette plage maudite, qui avait attiré un feu démoniaque et des animaux étranges qui me parlaient. Ma mère plongea dans la démence tandis que mon père baignait dans l'occulte. Après cet histoire avec les léopards et le tigre, il s'informa sur toutes les légendes du monde au sujet des créatures mythologies malveillantes._

 _Ma mère ne revint jamais dans notre cabane, le nommant « berceau maudit » puisqu'elle m'enfanta entre ses murs._

 _Les jours où elle était calme et qu'elle retrouvait ses moyens elle tissait des tapis et des vêtements en brocard pour le revendre au marché. Personne n'avait eu vent de ce que j'étais et surtout, plus personne ne me revoyait au village ni à la ferme. Mon père m'enfermait dans la cabane ne me donnant à manger qu'occasionnellement. Il apprit que dans certains pays, la nourriture servait d'offrandes et calmait les démons. Il venait donc déposer « ses cadeaux » au bord des fenêtres, mais en me menaçant du regard à chaque fois qu'il passait._

 _Moi-même, je pris peur de ce que j'étais. Je ne comprenais pas, personne ne voulait m'expliquer mais surtout personne ne pouvait le faire dans l'instant présent. Puis un soir, un autre drame eut lieu. Deux villageois et un colon furent tués en essayant de chasser des léopards. J'entendis les cris au dehors, mais la porte était scellée de l'autre côté je ne parvenais pas à l'ouvrir. A l'aide d'un bol sale et vide, je brisai une fenêtre pour m'échapper. Me coupant la joue à cause d'un débris, j'effleurai la plaie en grimaçant douloureusement. Cette douleur, se changea en désir de guérison. Et une flamme bleue entoura mes doigts. Reculant d'un air affolé, je réalisai que je pouvais contrôler ces étranges flammes. Je calmai mon cœur, et repensai à ce désir de guérir ma blessure. Les flammes revinrent et je les laissai lécher ma joue qui se soigna instantanément. Ma peau redevint lisse et purifiée de toute marque. Je n'arrivai pas à en croire mes yeux. Pourtant, ma marque féline se montra telle les étoiles sur un ciel de nuit. Et sous ce même ciel, je ne parvins peut-être pas à secourir les autres léopards..mais au moins je sus comment contrôler mes nouveaux pouvoirs._

 _Mes parents n'auraient plus aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi, j'en étais si sûr. Je voulais seulement soigner ma mère, retrouver ses bras et entendre les récits de voyages de mon beau père. Mais il n'en fut jamais ainsi. Pieds nus, je regagnai le corps de ferme et entrai dans la maison. Il faisait sombre, mais quelques bougies avaient été allumées pour guider nos pas et nous permettre de déambuler librement. Lui parlait avec les villageois du drame extérieur. Elle, était couchée à cette heure-ci._

 _J'entrai sans faire de bruits dans la chambre de mes parents, qui se situait tout bout de la maison. En faisant coulisser la porte, je rencontrai le silence et la lueur des bougies._

 _-Maman? Osai-je murmurer, voulant à la fois qu'elle m'entende sans pour autant la surprendre. Maman, c'est moi.._

 _Comme-si l'informer de mon prénom, celui avec lequel elle me baptisa elle-même, suffirait pour exorciser la crainte qu'elle éprouvait à mon égard. Mais je n'eus aucune réponse de sa part. Pas même un soupir, ni un sursaut. Juste le silence._

 _Je m'approchai de leur couche, et tirai le drap d'un geste ni trop lent ni trop rapide. La poigne suffisante pour découvrir le corps de ma mère et lui faire voir que j'étais là._

 _Elle était de dos._

 _-Maman..je suis désolé. Maman, je n'irai plus à la plage._

 _Je touchai son épaule et la secouai doucement._

 _-Maman ?_

 _Son corps s'échoua de lui même sur le côté laissant à la vue de tous sa chemise ocre, teintée d'un rouge poisseux, encerclant une dague enfoncée dans sa poitrine. Mon regard s'horrifia, un douloureux frisson me déchira la peau cette vision me propulsa loin du lit au point que je chus sur le sol._

 _-Maman ! Maman ! Hurlai-je avec affolement._

 _« Ce n'est pas mon enfant ! J'ai engendré un monstre ! » Ses cris de démence tambourinaient mon esprit avec une telle insistance que j'eus l'impression que mon crâne allait exploser. Je sentais cette magie, cet élan de force en moi qui voulait imploser au point que mes ongles se changèrent en griffes. Mais je serrai les poings pour contenir ce don abominable que la nature m'avait imposé. Je n'en voulais pas, cela avait tué ma mère, je voulais mourir, je ne voulais plus rester ici._

 _Au dehors, j'entendais le cris des villageois qui revenaient au domaine. Mon beau père s'était rué vers la cabane et s'époumonait à m'appeler tandis qu'il rentrait dans la maison après avoir découvert que je n'étais enfermé. Il se paralysa net, en nous surprenant ma mère et moi. Toujours assis sur le sol, je le regardai s'avancer avec une pointe d'appréhension qui faisait palpiter mon cœur. Il tomba à genoux à mi-chemin et tendit une main désespérée vers le corps de ma mère. Il continua en rampant, des larmes coulaient en trombe sur son visage. Il soufflait le prénom de ma mère, comme si cela l'aiderait à récupérer son âme et nourrir ce corps désormais vide. Ce fut par cris et longs râles que ses sanglots éclatèrent. Cet homme à la vie brisée, qui n'avait jamais cru en rien priait les cieux qu'on lui ramène son épouse._

 _Soudain, il me dévisagea avec horreur. Se mettant à parler le néerlandais, il m'agrippa par les cheveux et me tira vers l'extérieur. Il était plus grand, plus fort aussi..mon corps d'enfant ne suffisait pas à le soumettre à ma volonté._

 _-Je ne voulais pas en arriver là..jamais je n'ai voulu en arriver là ! Oh, pourquoi m'infliger un tel supplice?! Pourquoi avoir maudit nos terres de cette souillure venue des Enfers ?! Seigneur, pourquoi s'acharner sur nous ?!_

 _Je hurlai mes larmes, je hurlai ma crainte et ma colère tout en maîtrisant cette créature qui rugissait en moi, qui transformait mes ongles en griffes acérées et mes dents en crocs voraces. La peau au niveau des pieds et de chevilles furent égratignées à causes des tranchantes racines de mangroves. Les villageois pourchassaient toujours les léopards tandis que mon beau père me traînait loin du domaine. Les vêtements que ma mère avaient brodés avec soin et attention, avant qu'elle ne découvre ma véritable nature, tombaient en lambeaux. Je n'avais plus rien d'humain.._

 _J'avais tout d'un sauvage pour lui._

 _-Je n'ai jamais pu m'y résoudre.. pleura soudainement mon beau père alors qu'il me jetai sur la rive, non loin de l'autel sacré où ma mère venait prier. Ce même autel, que j'avais réduit en cendres..Des coups feu et des cris de rages me firent tressaillir, les chasseurs venaient sûrement de tuer un léopard._

 _-Un monstre aux yeux de chat..une abomination..l'enfant d'un démon ! (Il balaya les lieux d'un geste virulent ) Tu es né ici et tu mourras sur ses terres ! Ton sang servira d'offrande, calme les esprits de cette crique et rends moi mon amour ! Rends la moi ! Va t'en ! Pars ! Va où tu voudras je n'en ai que faire, tu as tué celle qui t'a donné la vie, tu as tué ma vie !_

 _Il me jeta une pierre en plein visage, je reculai en traînant mon corps sur le sable._

 _-Retourne avec tes tigres ! Avec tes singes ! On ne s'approchera plus jamais de cette plage ! Mais tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais de ces terres !_

 _De désespoir et de rage il arracha une planche qui soutenait l'autel et lui mit le feu à l'aide des allumettes qu'il gardait dans sa sacoche. Il agita cette planche tout en s'approchant de moi, sûrement dans l'attention de me faire fuir mais je ne comprenais pas. Ou bien ne voulais-je pas comprendre. Lui qui m'avait tant désiré, choyé quand je n'étais qu'un nourrisson et bercé avec des histoires de marins, de ces grands pirates dont je rêvais chaque nuit de rejoindre leurs navires, voilà qu'il me chassait comme un vulgaire criminel. Il me chassait m'ordonnait de partir..mais dans son attitude, à regarder derrière lui faisant attention si quelqu'un approchait, tendant l'oreille pour entendre où se situait les villageois, je compris surtout qu'il m'ordonnait de fuir._

 _-Déguerpi de mes terres !_

 _Après l'avoir sondé une dernière fois avec mes yeux humains je laissai ressortir la créature obscure qui était en moi et m'enfuis loin de cette plage maudite. Je galopai aussi vite que le vent, ne faisant même plus attention aux chemins que j'empruntai. Des racines rayèrent ma fourrure noir de geai, mes pattes m'emmenaient là où la peur et le chagrin décidaient de les guider. Des sillons de flammes écarlates s'échappaient à chacun de mes pas. En quelques minutes, la forêt prit feu pour la seconde fois par ma faute. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à contenir..je ne supportai plus de le garder en moi alors j'implosai ! Oui, j'implosai mes effroyables ressentiments. J'aurai pu tout stopper, mais je ne le voulais plus._

 _Je ne désirai plus rien."_

Le pluie n'avait pas cessé de tomber, se fracassant sur les tuiles et les planches du pontons suspendus au promontoire de terre qui reliait la maisonnette à la rive. Magnus n'avait su contenir ses larmes en contant son passé. Quant à Alec, il ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois. Ce n'était plus l'heure d'empêcher le sorcier de se libérer de ce poids. Plus maintenant. Et, bien plus qu'une libération, Alec le vécut surtout comme une confession..A travers l'inflexion changeante de sa voix, passant de l'émotif heureux et nostalgique au regrettable désarrois. Parfois, Magnus avait hésité à poursuivre. Pas de peur de se dévoiler mais plutôt parce que lui-même se demandait encore s'il en avait le droit. S'il lui était possible de se décharger un peu de cette souffrance.

Il les ressentit..ses chaudes larmes couler sur son épaules, il savait que son amant n'était pas resté insensible à son histoire. S'il craignait qu'on le prenne en pitié, le caresses aimantes et fermes d'Alec lui prouvèrent qu'il n'avait pas de le briser. Non, le Nephilim le voyait fort, très fort..pour avoir supporté un tel secret pendant quatre cent ans, il lui faisait presque honneur de l'étreindre ainsi sans peurs ni hésitation. Alec voyait en lui, un homme fort et Magnus en fut tant apaisé, que ses larmes coulèrent grâce à cela. Se privant depuis trop longtemps de verser toute larme de chagrin, Alec le délivra de ces barrières, déchira les racines autour de son cœur et libéra cet être qu'il eut rejeté durant des siècles.

Enfin, il ne se sentit plus honteux.

-Quand l'incendie prit fin..quatre jours s'étaient écoulées. Beaucoup de villageois sont morts à cause de mon égoïsme. Je n'avais pas voulu arrêter ce carnage alors que je le pouvais.. Toujours sous ma _forma animalis_ je sillonnais le fleuve et retrouvai le chemin qui menait au corps de ferme. Je vis mon beau père assis sur le sol, contre la charrette qui avait transportée les corps de mes léopards et de mon tigre.

Il m'entendit approcher et tourna lentement la tête vers moi. Il ressemblait à une véritable poupée désarticulée que l'on avait abandonnée ainsi dans la cendre et la boue. Parce qu'il avait tenté de m'éloigner, autant pour son bien que le mien, je ne voulais rien lui faire malgré son violent rejet. Mais la haine et le dégoût qui peignait son visage me rendirent fou, autant que les paroles qu'il me jeta alors que je reprenait forme humaine..

« Assassin..Tu n'es qu'un assassin ! »

-Je l'ai tué, Alec. Alors qu'il était faible et blessé, je l'ai tué.. Un torrent de flammes l'entoura et brûla jusqu'au dernier os, il ne resta plus rien de lui hormis les balles de plombs qu'il gardait sur lui.

Magnus serra encore plus les bras de son amant qui le couvraient de part et d'autre et enfouit son nez humide de larmes contre ses mains.

-J'aurai pu m'arrêter..mais je l'ai tué.

Le feu du foyer presque éteint, le froid de cette triste mâtinée s'engouffra dans la cabane. Les ailes d'Alec choisirent ce moment pour l'accabler d'une souffrance qu'il étouffa au fond de lui. Il serra les dents, se demandant alors combien de temps son amant, lui, aurait pu tenir ainsi avec sa propre douleur. Il pouvait bien, rien que pour quelques heures, ignorer son propre corps, et laisser à part ses doutes et ses soucis -qu'il trouva bien précaires- afin de panser les plaies de Magnus. Ce dernier continua de pleurer aux creux des mains de son jeune amant. Il lui conta sa vie, maintenant il lui déversa sa peine et sa frustration.

Plus tard, ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre sûrement épuisé par le décalage horaire ou bien du trajet. A moins qu'avoir ainsi déverser leurs larmes les eut quelque peu éreinté. Ils se fichaient bien de la raison, tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient maintenant fut de se reposer. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le Nephilim vit que le feu s'était éteint et le froid couvrait leur peau. Groggy, il chercha à tirer une couverture pour la déposer sur le corps de Magnus qui dormait profondément. Il eut beau s'être couché sur le dos, il agrippait toujours aussi fermement le bras d'Alec qui l'avait couvert tout du long. Le brun se recoucha donc sur le côté et observa en silence son amant se reposer.

 _Je serai digne de toi. Je te le promets._

* * *

Ses pas raisonnaient le long du couloir vide de garde, éclairé par les blancs néons hauts perchés au dessus de sa tête brune. D'une démarche souple et d'une flegme évidente, Sébastian pencha la tête sur le côté alors qu'il se tenait devant la cellule de Valentin. Ce dernier était allongé sur le lit de camp qu'on lui avait placé. Il eut beau entendre quelqu'un s'approcher, il ne daigna s'y intéresser.

-T'as l'air si misérable. Fit l'autre. Je viens te rendre visite et toi tu ne me dis même pas bonjour. (Un sourire carnassier trancha ses lèvres) Père indigne..

A suivre...

* * *

 **Fini fini ! Pour ce chapitre hein xD ! Le prochain arrivera..je ne sais pas quand ! Il est en court de rédaction mais comme la rentrée se pointe je ne sais pas comment va se découper mon emploi du temps alors bon, peut-être pourrai-je publier quelque chose vers mi-septembre :)**

 **En tous cas, j'ai de grands projets pour Sébastian et Valentin dans le prochain chapitre ! Et puis, le retour de Michaël arrive à grands pas, haha ! Que deviendra Raphaël à ce moment là ? J'sais pas ! xD**

 **Bon, vous étiez relativement nombreux à me parler de la rupture Malec, alors pour faire le point rapidement dessus, je tiens à dire que oui il y aura une rupture mais je ne compte pas la faire tout de suite et surtout je vais être loin de reprendre les scènes des livres ou de la série TV. Je prépare ma propre bouillie ! :D**

 **Aussi, je pense que vous l'aurez remarqué mais pour l'apparence de Max je reprends celle de l'auteur, c'est à dire, un mini Alec. Hormis le daltonisme là c'était mon plaisir ! J'ai pas compris le choix d'un acteur blond pour la série..j'ai rien contre les blonds hein ! Autant la couleurs des yeux je m'en fiche, les acteurs sont tous à tomber part terre, mais je sais pas, la couleur des cheveux ça reste important pour moi xD (oui je suis une fétichiste des cheveux).**

 **Un grand merci à vous tous pour m'avoir lu jusque ici et croyez moi, on a encore du chemin ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'ai hâte de tous vous retrouver ! Gros bisou et à bientôt ~~**


	22. Chapter 21

Coucou les gens !

Je suis plutôt contente, je n'ai pas trop traîné pour publier ce nouveau chapitre ! En même, cette semaine c'était relativement calme pour moi. Puis j'avais trop hâte d'écrire certaines scènes bien précises dans ce chapitre ci dessous ! :D

Vraiment, je crois que ce chapitre, malgré la tension que j'y décri et l'action, eh bien il m'a détendu. Je me suis bien faite plaisir dans ce chapitre, j'attendais depuis un moment de pouvoir traiter certains personnages et j'ai pu enfin le faire ici. Je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'il en est et passons tout de suite aux remerciements et bienvenu aux nouveaux ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et à apprécier ma fanfic, c'est juste super ! Si je peux prendre du plaisir à écrire et vous à lire alors, c'est juste parfait j'ai envie de dire !

 **Zorhya (réponse à ton commentaire:** Hé ! Bienvenu à toi et surtout bravo pour ton courage, parce que cela a dû être long de lire tous ces chapitres ! xD En tous cas, je suis vraiment ravie que ma fanfic t'aie plus autant jusque là et j'espère que l'histoire continuera à te plaire ! Pour la rupture Malec déjà garde en tête que c'est pas tout de suite et pour calmer tes craintes sur le "après" dis-toi ma fic c'est du Malec x) ! J'espère te revoir ! Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de me commenter, et bisou~ **)**

 ** **Phanie Miki (réponse à ton commentaire:**** Haha, mais tu sais même si Michaël revient peut-être que Raphaël pourra rester mwha ha ha, attendons de voir ce qu'il va se passer ! De même pour les sentiments d'Alec, il faut laisser le temps à l'histoire d'évoluer et on verra ce qu'il en sera ;) Pour ce qui est de la fin, j'en ai plusieurs en tête mais en soi elles n'ont rien de joyeux ou triste, toutes les fins que j'ai en tête clôture juste la fanfic, après à vous de dire si vous avez trouvé ça triste ou joyeux ! Mais on en est loin haha ! ** **)****

 **Elise  
**

 **Plopy  
**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu** **  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie** **  
**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

 **valoueeeesweet**

 **narumi112**

 **princessethe100**

 **Marsika**

 **lion no kalista**

 **Luma1709**

 **Julie Nbs**

 **Lynda Morlan**

 **Praxy21**

 **fanais**

 **Chi No Tenshi**

On se retrouve dans le petit mot de la fin, (hé vous avez vu je fais des efforts je dis plus grand chose sur le contenu du chapitre haha ! ) Un grand merci à vous de me lire, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Sombre décadence**

Ce n'était pas au hasard, si Simon choisit le Sorcier Fell pour répondre à sa requête. Surtout lorsque celle-ci concernait son aîné, Raphaël Santiago. Ne portant qu'une veste en jean par dessus un t-shirt noir arborant le logo de _Metallica,_ Simon avait traversé tout Brooklyn en métro puis à pieds pour les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du loft de Fell depuis la station. Même changé en Vampire, il trouvait contraignant que l'immeuble ne possède pas d'ascenseur. Gravir toutes ces marches lui fit se rappeler cette sensation d'essoufflement en fin de montée. Et cela l'épuisait bien plus que de s'en souvenir que de le ressentir !

Une fois au bon étage, il sortit un morceau de papier déchiré à la va-vite où il avait inscrit un numéro d'appartement. Celui de Ragnor. Mais il n'eut guère besoin de chercher longtemps, une porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même dans un grincement qui lui donna la chaire de poule. Aucun autre bruit ne s'était produit hormis ce dernier, les lieux étaient si calmes que cela fut pesant pour le vampire. Peut-être fusse t-il ceci qui nourrissait sa nervosité.

Se présentant à l'entrebâillement, il osa jeter un regard à l'intérieur. Il sursauta en entendant la voix de Ragnor qui lui demandait s'il comptait entrer un jour. Simon referma la porte sur lui, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Il faisait sombre, et seule une petite lampe posée sur un guéridon à côté de la bibliothèque éclairait ce qu'elle put d'un mince halo d'un blanc chaud. Le Sorcier Fell se tenait debout face à ses livres, et avait le nez enfoui dans un ses ouvrages, un bras soutenant le bas de son dos.

-Merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir, dit Simon en s'avançant au milieu de la pièce.

Ragnor posa un regard sur lui et sourit. Il sourd claquement et un nuage de poussières s'échappèrent lorsqu'il referma le livre. Il le rangea puis laissa ses doigts survoler la bibliothèque alors qu'il s'approchait de Simon. Le plancha grinça sous ses pas.

-Pas besoin d'être aussi formel. Mais c'est gentil.

Simon ne sut trop comment soutenir le regard du demi-démon. Il n'affichait pourtant aucun ressentiment, c'était bien le contraire. Le jeune homme se dit justement que le problème venait de là. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à ce qu'on le regarde avec un tel calme et sans aucune once de jugement. _Les mauvaises habitudes sont bien les plus tenaces !_ Se dit-il avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

-Ils dorment ?

-Oui, Sunniva a passé sa journée à bosser et Eliott s'est enfermé dans sa chambre. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit endormi mais il a eu l'air de vouloir rester seul.

-Les ados.. Fit Simon en haussant les sourcils avec évidence.

-Ouais, rit Ragnor, ce doit être ça. (Il lui proposa de s'asseoir sur le canapé) Et toi, qu'est-ce qui t'amène, tu semblais agité au téléphone.

-C'est au sujet de Raphaël, rétorqua Simon. La tête basse et le regard tremblant, il semblait chercher ses mots. Il tenait à être le plus clair possible mais surtout, le plus concis possible.

-Tu te soucis beaucoup de lui, sourit Ragnor qui claqua des doigts faire apparaître deux verres de Scotch. Simon refusa poliment.

-Pas plus que ça..baragouina t-il. Juste, j'ai une dette à payer donc, oui j'essaie de attention à lui.

-Je vois. Fit simplement Ragnor en prenant une gorgée.

-Mais je dois avouer, qu'il agit de façon très étrange ces temps-ci.

L'écoutant attentivement, le Sorcier laissa son cadet poursuivre à son rythme.

-Depuis ce qu'il s'est passé à la raffinerie, depuis que nous sommes sortis de cet endroit, il n'est plus comme avant. Bien sûr, il y a des événements qui marquent plus que d'autre et celui-ci en fait sûrement parti pour lui. Mais j-je..

Simon ne parvenait à avouer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se voyait mal demander à Ragnor « pourquoi ne veut-il plus de mon sang ? ». Lui-même ne trouvait aucune explication à ces lubies. Raphaël pouvait s'abreuver au cou d'autres vampires, il n'avait aucun mot à dire.. _Pourtant ça me tue d'admettre que je ne supporte pas ça.._

Crispant ses doigts contre l'accoudoir du canapé, il reprit après s'être humecté les lèvres.

-Par exemple, j'ai comme la sensation que ses pouvoirs diminuent. Il fait de moins en moins attention à ce qui l'entoure, il perçoit tout juste l'odeur du sang frais.

-Comment ça ?

-Lorsque nous étions tous au Pandémonium, il n'a même pas fait attention à ces deux femmes vampires, qui se partageaient mutuellement leur sang. C'était pourtant fort ! Même à l'intérieur du club.

-Et tu penses que cela a un lien avec ce qu'il s'est passé avec Valentin ? A t-il reçu son sérum ?

Simon secoua la tête.

-Non. Je l'aurai senti.

-Et comment ? A par boire son sang je ne vois pas co-..Ragnor se tut face à la moue nerveuse de son cadet. C'est bon j'ai compris. Déclara t-il soudainement en posant son verre sur la table basse. Il n'a pas reçu de sérum. C'est de sa faute s'il est comme ça..

-Quoi ?

Fronçant curieusement les sourcils tandis qu'il attendait que le sorcier s'explique un peu plus, ce dernier claqua des doigts pour faire se glisser d'une étagère, un livre qui lévita jusqu'à eux. S'ouvrant et se posant dans une main, l'ouvrage dévoila un chapitre sur : La parité vampirique.

-La parité ?

-Il existe des « paires » chez les Enfants de la nuit. C'est un lien bien plus puissant que celui entre un vampire et son créateur. Savais-tu qu'un Vampire devenait chef, s'il se faisait respecter des autres, par sa force physique mais surtout et avant celle de son esprit. Raphaël est chétif de nature, mais a toujours eu un mental d'acier qui ne lui a jamais fait défaut jusque là. En devenant vampire, ses facultés ce sont bien évidement accrues, et plus il avalera de siècles, plus cela se renforcera. Pour qu'un membres de son clan décide de se détourner de lui, c'est qu'il aura perdu confiance en la force brute de son chef et en aura sûrement trouver un autre de plus convainquant. Mais il y a une autre façon de faire perdre de l'échelon à un chef vampire tel que Raphaël : c'est de lui retirer cette force. (Il posa le livre sur la table et le tourna vers Simon ) Rencontrer son partenaire de sang, c'est entrer en guerre avec soi-même.

Simon se pencha sur les lignes qui lui délivrèrent une information cruciale, lui permettant ainsi de comprendre avec effrois ce qui arrivait au mexicain. _Un partenaire de sang..une parité._ Si son cœur pouvait encore battre, il aurait sûrement détruis sa cage thoracique à cogner avec affolement.

-J-je lui vole ses pouvoirs ? C'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça ?

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Personne ne choisit avec qui il formera une parité.

-Mais je n'en savais rien.., souffla Simon en agrippant les plus petits cheveux de sa nuque, comme si tirer dessus arracherait ses craintes hors de lui. Le savait-il ? (Il secoua la tête) Bien sûr qu'il le savait..C'est pour cela qu'il..qu'il voulait que je m'en aille ! Mais j'ai refusé, je ne voulais pas !

-Tu ne peux pas le quitter. Rectifia doucement Ragnor en refermant le livre. Un vampire ne peut quitter son partenaire une fois qu'il a goutté son sang. Je dirai même, une fois qu'il l'a rencontré le lien apparaît d'emblée.

 _Est-ce pour cela que je suis revenu au Dumort ? Je pensai vouloir racheter ma faute, mais est-ce lien qui m'a guidé jusqu'à lui une nouvelle fois._ Simon réalisait enfin, que ses craintes, lorsque Raphaël eut disparu après que Camille l'offrit à Valentin pour ses expérimentations, n'étaient pas que de fébriles inquiétudes pour son chef. C'était plus que cela, il recherchait son partenaire disparu. Mais à quel prix..il dérobait le pouvoir de Raphaël.

-Pourquoi lui ?

-On ne choisit pas, Simon. C'est comme ça..

-C-ce que je ne comprends pas, si nous sommes partenaires de sang, pourquoi refuse t-il de boire le mien ?! Il n'en veut plus, il me rejette !

La voix du jeune vampire se haussa peu à peu et d'un geste apaisant de la main, Ragnor l'invita à se calmer un peu.

-Ce lien est à double tranchant. Tu seras obsédé par son sang, mais aussi par ses morsures.. Tu chercheras sans cesse d'être avec lui et tu refuseras qu'il partage son sang. Parce que d'instinct, tu sais qu'il n'appartient qu'à toi et à toi seul. Toi même, finiras par être dégoûté du goût d'un sang étranger. Rien, je dis bien rien d'autre à part Raphaël ne pourra te contenter désormais.

-Mais nos pouvoirs de vampire circulent dans notre sang d'Enfants de la nuit. Je suis en train de lui priver des siens !

Le regard de Ragnor s'assombrit. Simon le jaugeait avec tant d'incertitude dans ses yeux légèrement ambré, ou bien était-ce la lumière de la lampe qui lui donnait un tel éclat. Néanmoins, lui-même se sentait désemparé face à le détresse de ce jeune homme.

-Il ne veut pas lutter..Je crois.

-Comment ça, il ne veut pas lutter ?

-Raphaël pourrait aspirer ta force s'il le pouvait. Je suppose, qu'il n'a pas envie de que cela arrive justement.

Se levant rageusement, Simon piétina au cœur du salon comme un lion en cage. Raphaël avait tenté d'éloigner son cadet à maintes reprises, mais Simon s'était accroché à ce qu'il partageait. Et en ce jour, il ne sut quoi penser. Un partenaire de sang, pour lui cela ne présageait en rien une malédiction sous ses mots. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en soit ainsi dans ce cas ? Depuis quand les parités devaient se faire défauts ? N'étaient-elles pas censé apporter un équilibre concret ? Dans ce cas là, où était le leur ? Pour Simon, ce n'était qu'une bataille de bourreau contre bourreau. Et c'était celui avec la plus grande hache et à la lame la plus tranchante qui survivrait. Non, décidément il ne voulait pas de cette parité cinoque !

-Va parler à Raphaël. Tu dois lui dire que tu es au courant pour la parité.

-Je ne suis pas certain que cela change quoi ce que soit. Dans les deux cas, c'est lui ou moi ! Mais je refuse d'être celui qui prend plaisir à le tuer..(Il grimaça avec dégoût) Me délecter de son sang parce que je ne peux faire autrement..en être dépendant..me complaire là dedans et le priver sa force. Pourquoi ajouter à notre condition de créature obscure un tel poison ?!

Le cœur lourd, Ragnor s'approcha de ce jeune vampire à qui la vie en imposait trop sans le concerter. Il agrippa fermement son épaule d'une main compatissante et dit :

-Fiston.. tu dois lui parler.

Ça y est, cela lui revenait. _Mon père ne m'a jamais appelé fiston._ Songea Simon dont les muscles s'étaient brutalement relâchés tandis qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard perdu de ceux emprunts de sûreté et de sagesse de Ragnor. Sa main glissa sur celle posée sur son épaule, et il la serra avec reconnaissance. _Il n'a jamais eu.. de tels gestes._

Il y avait tant de chose avec lesquelles il ne savait comment agir.

Si Ragnor lui proposa de repartir à travers un portail, Simon préféra décliner son offre pour marcher un peu. Il ne méditait pas... loin de là, ses pensées s'entremêlaient beaucoup trop pour cela et son esprit commençait à sombrer sous l'orage. Simon ignora pendant combien de temps il marcha, ni par quels chemins il passa. Mais il se trouva au pied de l'hôtel Dumort, où il sut pouvoir trouver Raphaël Santiago qui prenait en charge le nouveau membre qui avait été gracié malgré son crime. C'était justement pour éviter le renouvellement de tel acte, qu'Imogène ordonna à Raphaël de lui préparer un bilan complet, qu'Isabelle venait récupérer elle-même, chaque semaine afin de veiller sur l'évolution comportemental du nouveau vampire.

Sa peau était glacée, mais il ne ressentait plus rien depuis sa mort. La chaud, le froid..et pour le moment, tout cela lui fut bien égal. Il oubliait même qu'il pouvait de nouveau aller au soleil, tant ses préoccupations du moment, taraudaient son esprit.

Il poussa la porte de la suite de son chef qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite. En revanche, le frisson qui trancha sa nuque et fit sortir ses crocs fut animé par cette pointe de colère qui brilla nettement dans ses yeux. _Cette odeur.._

Son corps réagit pour lui, le guidant jusqu'à son aîné qui était allongé sur le divan, les poignets emprisonnés par une femme qui se tenait à califourchon sur son bassin, les canines rougis de sang. Les siens claquèrent contre ses lèvres et les ébréchèrent sans le vouloir. Elle, sentit sa présence mais Raphaël mit du temps avant de comprendre que Simon était là. Si la jeune femme l'invita à la rejoindre, le chef eut une expression blême et dans un geste de recule, il s'éloigna de la vampire.

-Simon, calme-toi ! Prévint-il.

Mais le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Tout ce sur quoi il était concentré, c'était cette femme qui avait posé ses crocs sur lui. Il devint fou, en suivant le filet de sang glisser le long de son menton. D'un geste, son corps se trouvait dorénavant derrière le canapé, d'une vitesse qui décontenança autant Raphaël que la vampire qui n'eut pas le temps de décortiquer ses mouvements. Alors qu'il l'agrippait par ses longs cheveux tressés, il lui arracha quelques mèches en la jetant au loin.

-Simon ! Hurla Raphaël, en voulant retenir son cadet mais il n'était plus à même de contrôler sa force.

La vampire siffla férocement et des ultrasons manquèrent de faire exploser la tête de Raphaël. Quant à Simon, ses oreilles eurent beau saigner, il ne ressentait plus rien. Ses ongles se mirent à pousser dans un bruit d'articulations qui craquent et les planta sous la gorge de la femme qu'il souleva ainsi, à la seule force de ses doigts.

-A-Arrête ! Simon !

Usant de ses pouvoirs, il parvint à sortir Simon de sa torpeur en jouant avec l'inflexion de sa voix. Il secoua la tête comme si cela suffirait à chasser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Retirant d'un geste sec, ses ongles de la gorge de la vampire, il lui intima l'ordre de quitter les lieux alors que lui-même n'était pas chez lui. Mais elle sentit cette différence entre Simon et elle, et sans demander son reste, elle déguerpit de l'hôtel en oubliant de récupérer son manteau. Pas qu'elle en eut besoin, la plupart en portait pour l'esthétisme et paraître crédible aux yeux des Terrestres, notamment les hivers comme celui-ci.

Debout et dos à Raphaël qui se remettait des ultrasons de la jeune femme, Simon ne bougeait plus et tentait de calmer ses tremblements le long de ses mains.

-Simon..c'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me mordre. (Il jeta un coup d'œil au morceau de papier tombé au sol) Tu es allé voir Ragnor ? Tu avais besoin de son adresse, pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois que tu allais chez lui.

-Les portails..réussit à dire Simon alors qui serrait les dents. Il m'ouvrait toujours des portails.

Soupirant longuement, Raphaël se rallongea lourdement sur le canapé et cacha ses yeux de la lumière artificielle avec le dos de sa main.

-Pourquoi..que faisait-elle ici ?

-Elle vient d'un clan du Texas. Pour réparer les erreurs de Camille, je me dois de faire d'énormes efforts afin d'apaiser les tensions entre nos clans. Son chef ne pouvait se déplacer, elle ne faisait que jouer les entremetteuse.

-Et sucer ton sang, cela faisait parti du marché pour apaiser les tensions ?

Raphaël ne répondit pas aussitôt. Il se sentait tellement épuisé ces jours-ci. Et ce soir, il n'avait guère la force de lutter contre la mauvaise humeur de Simon. De faire semblant qu'il ne se passait rien. _Il sait de toutes façons.._

-Non, elle refusait le _Bloody Mary_ maison, je lui ai simplement proposé un tout autre cocktail. La courtoisie, ça te rappel vaguement quelqu-

L'ombre qui voilait son corps fit frisonner sa peau translucide. Il écarta sa main et toisa d'un seul œil le visage ombragé de Simon, dont les yeux brillaient comme deux comètes prêtes à embraser son corps.

-Montre-moi à quel point tu peux être courtois.

-Ahh..Soupira dans un râle rauque Raphaël alors que son cadet glissait le bout de sa langue sur la veine de son poignet, telle la lame pointue et tranchante d'une dague trempée dans l'eau bénite.

Ses mouvements furent obstrués par sa veste en jean qu'il envoya valser plus loin dans la pièce, laissant saillir les muscles de ses bras aux veines pulsant avec excitation. Elles appelaient le sang, celui de son aîné qui ne sourcillait pas. Cela agaça Simon de le voir si passif, il empoigna sa gorge et lui provoqua tout juste un hoquet de surprise.

-Je pourrai te briser le cou, tu en as conscience ?

Le regard sombre du mexicain ne trembla pas..Il le soutenait d'une telle insistance que cela décontenança Simon.

-Tu comptais m'en parler ? (Il serra sa poigne) Ou bien attendre que je suce la dernière goutte de ton sang ?!

Sous la pression, la plaie ouverte par les crocs de la vampire à la natte, laissait s'écouler un filet de sang qui tâcha la main du jeune vampire qui la retira du cou de Raphaël. Une marque de doigts violacée était restée sur sa peau, comme un collier qui s'ensanglantait peu à peu à cause de la plaie.

Simon lécha sa paume et ses iris se mirent à luire avec plus d'ardeur.

-Pourquoi lui as-tu demandé ça ? Est-ce parce qu'elle ne peut pas te tuer ? C'est ça, tu ne veux plus que je te touche ?

-Je ne t'interdis pas de prendre mon sang. Fit remarquer le plus vieux en souriant avec affection.

-Mais tu ne veux pas du mien ! S'écria Simon en baissant la tête afin de cacher sa rage. Son aîné décela une pointe de chagrin dans sa voix : Je n'ai pas voulu tout ça..j'ai toujours accepté ce qui m'arrivait, mais aujourd'hui je n'y arrive plus, Raphaël. Une parité ? Mais il n'y a rien d'égale dans ce qu'il nous arrive !

-Tuer ou être tué..voici la parité.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas juste ! Être attiré par toi pour de telles fins, ce n'est pas juste ! Hurla t-il en déversant ses larmes. Simon ignorait qu'il pouvait encore pleurer..Avait-ce un lien avec ce qu'il leur arrivait ? Il crut d'abord qu'il ne faisait que se souvenir de comment on pleurait. Mais le pouce de Raphaël, venant cueillir une larme sur la tige humide de ses cils lui prouva, qu'il pleurer bel et bien.

-Tu es plein de ressources, Simon Lewis. S'amusait calmement Raphaël.

Il vient lécher la larme d'un petit coup de langue en toisant toujours son cadet, assis sur son bassin. Simon stoppa son geste et essuya ses lèvres avec son indexe. Il en redessina les contours, et l'obligea à dévoiler ses canines qu'il tâta du doigt. Sa peau se perça à trop appuyer contre un croc, et les yeux de Raphaël luisirent avec avidité alors qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait dans sa gorge.

Il hoqueta avant de se pincer les lèvres et repousser Simon. Mais ce dernier le plaqua par les épaules en usant de sa force. D'une main, il agrippa son menton et l'obligea à entrouvrir les lèvres. Mordant les siennes pour agrandir la plaie qu'il s'infligea plus tôt, il se pencha au dessus de son visage et laissa l'opération suivre son cours.

-Arrête..murmura son aîné.

A quelques centimètres de sa bouche, se trouvait celle de Simon dont le sang perla de sa blessure légèrement gonflée. Le sang tomba d'abord par gouttes puis par filets qui glissaient dans l'œsophage du mexicain. Après des semaines à jeûner, il retrouva des frissons perdus et d'exquises sensations qui appelaient le sang par le sang.

Il voulait mordre, mais par dessus tout être mordu..Il agrippa le t-shirt de Simon avec tant de force qu'il déchira le logo _Metallica_ et tira sur un lambeau pour l'attirer contre lui. Son cadet réagit sans attendre et alors que la plaie qu'eut faite la jeune femme se refermait, il planta ses crocs au même endroit comme pour purifier la peau son partenaire.

Raphaël se cambra de plaisir et son sourire grisée dévoila toutes ses dents pointues et excitées par cette délicieuse et sanguinolente passion.

Du bout des ongles il entailla le dessous de l'œil de Simon et lécha le breuvage dont le goût était emprunt de ses larmes. Ne s'écoulant pas assez vite, il déposa ses lèvres et suça la pommette en grognant de satisfaction.

Simon avait l'esprit qui divaguait, sa tête tournait et son corps se colla entièrement de lui-même contre son aîné qui l'entoura de ses jambes. Il était piégé, physiquement qu'émotionnellement, il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir. Pas qu'il en eut caressé l'envie, mais il savait qu'en aucun cas il ne pourrait même s'il essayait. Il venait d'éveiller en Raphaël ce côté possessif contre lequel il avait luté pendant des semaines. Si lui avait su faire avec, même sans comprendre de quoi il en ressortait, son aîné quant à lui, se laisser aller pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Et ressentir ses crocs percer, mordre et sucer son épiderme le rendait littéralement fou. Il recherchait le sang de Raphaël mais était gourmandement excité par ses crocs. Il en avait besoin..autant que le mexicain désirait les siens en lui.

Les mains perdues dans leur chevelure qu'ils tiraient chacun de leur côté, ne voulant plus lâcher l'autre, leurs jambes entremêlées cherchant jusqu'à l'épuisement le moyen d'emprisonner son partenaire..Les deux hommes s'adonnaient à un besoin de luxure qui ne pouvait qu'être assouvi par le sang.

* * *

Magnus se réveilla à cause de la désagréable sensation de ne plus ressentir son amant près de lui. Ce qui était le cas. Alors qu'il émergeait avec difficulté, il se roula un peu plus sous les draps en ne supportant pas cette humidité et ce froid qui collaient sa peau. Il sourit néanmoins en voyant Alec accroupi devant la cheminée, en train de raviver le feu. Il était toujours torse nu, uniquement vêtu d'un long drap autour de sa taille et Magnus pouvait voir les plaies de son dos qui pulsaient sous sa peau. Les vaisseaux sanguins éclataient à vue d'œil, laissant quelques ecchymoses çà et là autour des fentes sanglantes.

-Reviens, murmura t-il.

Alec passa son regard par dessus son épaule et sourit instantanément. Il rajouta quelques branches cassées dans le foyer puis se redressa pour retourner auprès de son amant. Le sorcier se laissa choir sur le dos alors que le Nephilim se tint au dessus de lui. Ses cheveux bouclaient à cause de la pluie, retombant sur son front et légèrement devant ses yeux bleus qui regardaient Magnus avec amour.

-Comment tu te sens ? Lui demanda t-il dans un murmure rauque.

-Bien, rétorqua Magnus d'un air groggy mais qui ne cachait pas sa surprise. Étonnamment bien.

Il n'y avait eu aucune plaisanterie dans sa voix. Mais une sincère sérénité. Ne s'était-il donc jamais senti ainsi ? Si c'était le cas, il ne savait plus depuis quand.. Cependant, cela s'évanouit lorsque son amant grimaça douloureusement en se maintenant une épaule.

-A-Alec ?

Celui-ci était toujours au dessus de lui, mais trembla en serrant les dents pour contenir un tant soit peu sa douleur. Magnus se dressa sur les coudes et posa une main sur son torse pour le faire se relever. Tous deux assis sur les genoux, le sorcier s'inclina sur le côté pour examiner les dégâts.

-Ce n'est rien, s'enquit Alec en le prenant par la main. Laisse, ça va finir par passer.

-Depuis quand as-tu mal ? Les rides de lion sur son front indiquaient clairement qu'il se souciait bien trop de son cadet pour le laisser agir comme il voulait, seul.

-Ce genre de douleur, part aussi abruptement que cela vient..je t'assure, ça partira Magnus. Assura le brun en entourant le corps de son aîné de ses bras.

Magnus cala sa tête sur son épaule, et posa ses mains sur l'os de ses hanches. _« Touche-moi »_ Entendait-il au fond de lui..La voix du Nephilim entrait en résonance avec ses pensées. Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, une vague lumineuse rappelant la surface ondées d'une source cristalline, éclairant les fonds noirs d'une cavernes, voila le corps du sorcier. Cette lumière s'étendit sur l'épiderme ivoire d'Alec qui lâcha un profond soupire d'aise au contact à la fois si frais à l'extérieur mais intensément chaud à l'intérieur. Il baignait dans la douceur..

Tant apaisé par la magie de son amant, Alec ne remarqua par la forme incertaine que prenait son aura dans son dos. Quant à Magnus, la fascination caressa son visage. L'aura dansait sous ses yeux, puis se stabilisa en quatre grandes ailes spectrales qui s'étendaient comme elle purent entre les murs de la cabane. Un autre soupire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du chasseur d'ombres alors qu'il sentait la douleur s'envoler. Les veines blanches reprirent une couleur normale et diminuèrent en volume, devenant presque imperceptibles. Magnus osa effleurer une des ailes, mais ses doigts passèrent au travers de l'aura et celle-ci s'évapora dans l'air.

Avec tendresse et reconnaissance, Alec frotta sa joue contre celle du sorcier qui ne comprenait pas les raisons de tant d'affection. Bien que cela le fit sourire.

-Hé bien, que t'arrive t-il ?

-Tu es fantastique..Je ne savais plus comment calmer la douleur ces jours-ci, mais pour toi cela semble si facile ! S'enjoua Alec en l'embrassant à plusieurs endroit sur le visage.

 _Je n'ai rien fait._ Voulut lui avouer Magnus, mais lui-même ignorait concrètement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et Alec ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Vers le milieu de cet après-midi indonésien, les deux amants rassemblèrent leurs affaires et s'apprêtaient à rejoindre Jakarta.

-J'ai besoin d'un bain..grogna Magnus en secouant son manteau légèrement poussiéreux.

Alec l'aida à porter sa malle, qui s'éventra à peine qu'il l'eut portée.

-Mince ! Je l'ai mal fermée, je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, Alexander. Il n'y rien de fragile dedans.

-Mais quand même..

Ramassant les vêtements éparpillés un peu partout, le Nephilim découvrit un livre assez épais, fortement imprégné de magie. _Il n'y a pas que l'aura de Magnus sur ce bouquin.._ Constata t-il en effleurant la reliure.

-Ah oui..je voulais qu'on étudie cela aussi, dit Magnus en ramassant l'ouvrage.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Questionna Alec en pliant les derniers vêtements qu'il posa ensuite avec le reste dans la malle.

-Un florilège sur les légendes du monde obscure. Enfin légendes..tu vois de quoi je parle. Sourit Magnus.

-Toutes les légendes sont vraies, renchérit Alec en tirant une chaise à Magnus. Celui-ci y prit place et ouvrit le livre à la partie que le marque page conserva: Le damphire ?

-Jace et moi parlions de Simon avant que tu n'arrives. Informa le sorcier. Puis, fronçant les sourcils d'un air songeur il posa un regard fort ahuri sur son amant. Depuis quand comprends-tu la langue Noire ?

Alec plissa les yeux et détailla les lignes encrées sur les pages. Il voyait des symboles..mais les phrases se construisaient dans sa tête.

-Jace n'a pas été capable de le lire, et je suis presque certain que c'est normal pour un chasseur d'ombres de ne pas savoir cette langue. Un Frère Silencieux encore, je comprends mais toi..(Il sourit) Pas que je doute de tes capacités linguistique, chéri, mais tu vois..ça..

-J-je ne sais pas Magnus. Je le lis, c'est tout.

Magnus tourna d'autres pages au hasard, et lui présenta.

-Lis ça, s'il te plaît.

-«A la tombée de la nuit, le cerf de vie illumine la Terre par la simple magie de ses bois aux illustres.. »

-Ok, j'ai compris. Tu sais lire.

-Oui je sais lire !

-La langue Noire, Alec. Pas n'importe-quoi, la langue des démons. Les Nephilim se fichent pas mal de communiquer avec le malin, ils le chassent ! Pourquoi sais-tu le lire ?

-Si je le savais Magnus, je te le dirai.

« Hé bien, ne nous querellons pas ! » Ricana une voix guillerette.

-Gabriel ? Quelque chose me dit que tu sais de quoi nous parlons, ai-je raison ?

« Il y a certaines choses que je ressens mieux que toi, cher ami. Mais dis moi, t'as morosité s'est drôlement bien envolée, as-tu pu parler à Raphaël ? »

-N-non..marmonna Alec qui se frotta la nuque. Mais je tacherai de me rattraper en rentrant.

-Ahem.. Magnus trouvait toujours difficile de suivre une conversation lorsqu'il ne pouvait qu'en écouter la moitié. J'ai un miroir dans mon sac, il pourrait peut-être nous faire honneur d'une bien plus louable présence.

« Qu'il est susceptible.. »

-Il a raison, prenons le miroir.

Ces derniers jours, Magnus eut quelques fois l'occasion de converser avec l'Archange blanc. A qui il fit promettre de le laisser le coiffer. Ses longs cheveux blancs lui avaient fait de l'effet. Alec trouvait déroutant de voir son amant accepter si rapidement Gabriel, alors qu'il dut batailler à le rendre aimable avec Michaël et ce n'était toujours pas le cas avec Raphaël. _En même temps.._ Alec posa le miroir sur la table et en un rien de temps, l'image de Gabriel apparût. Son sourire malicieux et doux éclairait son visage. _Difficile douter devant pareil gentillesse._

-Je n'excuse toujours pas ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour, maugréa Magnus d'un air faussement accusateur.

« Je saurai me faire pardonner. »

-On peut en revenir au véritable problème ? Osa demander Alec en présentant le livre.

-Permettrais-tu à ce cher Alexander de lire le Chaos ?

« Cela doit avoir un effet sur lui. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons qu'émettre cette hypothèse. Nous autres, créatures célestes parlons toutes les langues. Il n'y a pas de barrière entre nous. En ouvrant la fente des Enfers, les démons perdirent la faculté de se comprendre les uns les autres alors ils créèrent la langue Noire. Une langue qu'ils laissèrent entre les mains des Terrestres et des créatures obscures dont sang démoniaque se complaisait à entrer en contacte avec elle. Nous dûmes prendre des précautions. Le créateur demanda à aux anges au sang brute de créer des sortilèges capables de porter préjudices aux démons..et ce dans leur propre langue démoniaque. Ainsi, la langue Noire devint à la fois une arme pour les créatures infernales mais aussi un poison puisqu'ils permirent aux peuple de la surface de l'apprendre, tandis que nous leur donnions la force de les blesser. »

-Dans ce cas, n'est-il pas avantageux pour moi de connaître cette langue ?

-Hé bien, si tu ne l'utilises pas contre les miens je n'ai pas de raison de m'en soucier.. Sourit tristement Magnus.

-Comment ça ?

« Pour se venger des traîtres qui prévinrent les cieux de l'existence d'une telle langue, les démons ajoutèrent une condition, à l'utilisation de cette langue. Celle de n'exclure aucun être porteur de sang démoniaque dans la malédiction que nous autres, créatures célestes, imposâmes.. Aujourd'hui, la malédiction s'est étendue et touche toutes les créatures obscures. Ce n'était pas ce que nous voulions, même il est impossible de défaire ce qui a été fait. »

Retenant son souffle alors qu'il perdit ses mots, Alec survola l'ouvrage et constata que le livre était en grande partie rédigé en langue Noire.

-Est-ce que ce livre contient des sortilèges ?

-Non. Le rassura Magnus, touché par son air soucieux. Ce n'est qu'un banal recueil.

« Lorsque Raziel partagea son sang avec Jonathan Shadowhunter..il lui confia les instruments mortel ainsi que les textes sacrés de Nephilim. Mais jamais, il ne leur donna la possibilité d'apprendre la langue Noire. »

-Alors dès le début, Raziel n'a jamais désiré la mort des créatures obscure.

« Cela n'est pas de la volonté du Créateur. Et Raziel ne pouvait le tolérer. Cela aurait été à l'encontre du vice et de sa vertu.. »

-Le vice, et la vertu, répéta Magnus. Michaël m'en a vaguement parlé. Qu'en est-il en réalité ?

« C'est ce qui fait de nous qui nous sommes et comment nous agissons. Et c'est ce qui nourrit la personnalité et le comportement des terrestres. Notre influence, fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont devenus, tout comme l'influence démoniaque. »

-Et quelle est la vertu de ce cher Micky ? Plaisante le sorcier : Le droit de voler la pureté buccale des êtres innocents comme mon Alexander ?

-C'était loin d'être mon premier baiser, je te signale. Ricana Alec. _Il est rancunier._

« Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il a fait.. » Fit sincèrement l'Archange en courbant ses sourcils d'un air penaud.

-Ne l'écoute pas, c'est oublié.

-Mais j-

Alec écrasa sa main contre la bouche de son amant et incita Gabriel à poursuivre.

« La vertu de Michaël est la Dévotion.. il risquerait son âme et ses ailes pour les œuvres auxquelles il croit. »

Magnus sa calma et tira sur les hanches de son amant pour le faire s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Son cadet l'interrogea de ses grands yeux bleus tout curieux.

-Je comprends mieux ce côté obstiné qu'il peut aborder par moment lorsqu'il parle de toi ou d'Alec. Il croit en vous. Et surtout, il t'est fidèle Gabriel. (Magnus ancra un regard insistant dans celui de l'Archange blanc) Il n'a jamais cessé de t'attendre tu sais.

Le sorcier perçut une ombre passer dans les yeux laiteux de Gabriel qui sourit timidement. Alec sentit son cœur se serrer, sa compassion se faisant étreindre par la solitude de son ami. _Son aura pleure.._ Mais il repensait aussi aux inquiétudes de son amant. _Il doit bien y avoir une autre solution pour le libérer.._

-Et son vice à ce rouquin ténébreux, de quoi souffre t-il ?

Le rire cristallin de Gabriel s'éleva dans l'air puis il dit :

« Je te laisse deviner. »

Magnus et Alec se toisèrent un moment puis, se remémorèrent certaines manières que pouvait adopter l'Archange Michaël. Des postures très strictes, un menton toujours relevé. Un regard fier et des paroles parfois condescendantes.. _« Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me donner des ordres »._

-Arrogant.. déclarèrent t-ils en chœur.

« Oui il est du genre Roi tyran quand il s'y met. »

-Haha, vendu je l'appel comme ça la prochaine fois que je le verrai ! S'enjoua Magnus d'un rire qu'Alec entendit provenir du cœur. _Enfin..j'ai le droit à ce côté si sincère de son âme._ Et toi, Gabe. Ta vertu et ton vice ? Reprit le sorcier.

« Oh euh..L'indépendance et l'illusion. »

-C'est vrai que ça correspond bien avec ce qu'il t'arrive en ce moment, souligna Alec en effleurant du bout des doigts le miroir dans lequel se reflétait l'image de l'Archange.

-Même si je me demande en quoi l'illusion peut-être un vice..Songea Magnus en fronçant sceptiquement les sourcils.

\- Et le seigneur Raziel ? S'enquit Alec avec une lueur dans les yeux. Magnus reconnut se trépignement typique des Nephilim lorsqu'ils parlaient de leur créateur. Quoi qu'au début, Alec se mettait surtout dans tous ses états. Il semblait plus à l'aise avec le temps.

« Le bien et le mal. Il maintient l'équilibre depuis la création de Nephilim. »

-Oui.. on a vu ça. Marmonna Magnus d'un ton peu convaincu. Alec et Gabriel ne pouvait que le comprendre.

« Raziel ne donne pas de critère spécifique au bien et au mal. Il permet surtout la faculté de discerner ces termes. La compréhension ne dépend pas d'un seul critère. Mais l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, il est l'un des rares Anges à avoir une évidente parité entre son vice et sa vertu. Ce qu'il maintient c'est l'équilibre, et imposer une volonté ou un critère ne le permettrait pas. Les perceptions sont différentes également. Tu vois d'un œil de sorcier ce que ton amant regardera d'un œil de chasseur d'ombres. »

Les deux hommes se toisèrent de nouveau et se sourirent affectueusement.

« A vous de trouver l'équilibre. J'ai toujours vu cette vertu et ce vice bien trop délicats à maintenir. Mais il y a un fait sur lequel nous nous entendons tous malgré ce que l'on dit. Ôter la vie n'apporte en rien le bien. Et Raziel n'a jamais souhaité tout le carnage qu'a causé Valentin. Il ne comprend uniquement ce qui lui est favorable dans ses desseins. »

-Si anges et démons influencent la surface Terrestre, il n'y a rien de surprenant que la balance se mette à pencher parfois d'un côté, plus que de l'autre. Mais on parvient tout de même à garder un juste milieu en se battant pour cela. Rétorqua Magnus.(Il s'étira sur son siège puis étreignit de nouveau son amant) Je parie que cet imposteur n'a pas ce genre de préoccupations. Grommela t-il.

« Qui donc ? »

-Tu parles de Raphaël.. ? Questionna Alec d'un air las.

-De qui d'autre.

« Oh, ce n'est pas le grand amour. »

-C'est bon, on a fait la paix l'autre nuit..

-Comment ça ? S'intéressa Alec en se tournant un peu plus face à son amant.

-Il est rude, mais j'ai bien compris qu'il ne ferait jamais rien de nuisible. (Il câlina affectueusement la joue d'Alec) Il ne faillira pas à sa mission..

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Alec se pencha pour venir coller son front contre celui de Magnus qui ressentit toute cette tendresse que lui offrait l'âme de son cadet. _Il ne veut pas nuire à ton bonheur, et moi non plus mon Alec._

« Vous êtes priés de penser aux âmes errantes à la recherche d'amour. » Se mit à geindre Gabriel en faisant une moue faussement agacée. « Je retourne sommeiller, Alec. »

Sans ajouter mot, l'Archange blanc disparut et laissa place au véritable reflet d'Alec assis sur les genoux de Magnus, dans le miroir.

-Je suis loin d'être le seul homme susceptible, on dirait.

-Cesse donc de fanfaronner, n'avais-tu pas envie d'un bain ?

-Si, mon vice est le luxe et ma vertu le soin corporel et la propreté ! Allons petit ange, prenons notre envole pour l'un des hôtels les mieux coté de la capitale !

Soulevant Alec sur une épaule, Magnus attrapa sa malle dans laquelle il jeta le livre qu'ils étudieraient après un bon bain chaud.

-M-Magnus, lâche-moi ! Riait le brun en attrapant ses propres affaires au passage.

-Et un allé simple pour Jakarta, un !

Ouvrant un portail, il se jeta à l'intérieur en prévenant son cadet de bien s'agripper. Enfin, leur voyage venait de franchir la ligne de départ. Magnus choisit l'hôtel aux services les plus agréables et les mieux appliqués et soignés. Et il ne se contenta pas d'une simple chambre d'hôtel, non, après avoir passé un long après-midi dans une cabane délabré au fin fond de la forêt équatorial, il désirait une suite luxueuse et au delà du confortable. Abandonnant leurs affaires en plein milieu de leur salon, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn se rua dans la salle de bain au design aussi sobre que raffiné. Des murs marbrés en gris sombres, un comptoir longeant tout un pan de mur sur lequel s'étendait un large miroir en triptyque. Des bougies sur des plateaux sur des étagères en hauteurs, et des lampions traditionnels à la lumière tamisée. En plein centre du sol dallée en pierres lisses et noires, une baignoire large et carrée était incrustée. Et ce qu'il donna un grand sourire au demi-démon, et une grimace sceptique au demi-ange, fut la fenêtre panoramique juste en face de la baignoire, leur permettant de profiter pleinement de la vue d'une ville qui semblait à leurs pieds.

Magnus ôta promptement ses habits, alla récupérer ses lotions pour le corps en se promenant littéralement cul-nu dans les pièces. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant son amant toujours habillé.

-Tu ne souhaites peut-être pas prendre ton bain avec moi..?

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me dérange, loin de là.. Marmonna Alec en feignant ne pas voir la fenêtre. Magnus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais, nous sommes au dernier étage, je doute que quelqu'un puisse nous voir.

-Oui mais même..

Au final, après avoir pas mal asticoté son jeune amant, Magnus fini par attirer Alec dans la baignoire et lui faire oublier -comme tant de fois- ses habitudes prudes. Et puis lui aussi eut besoin de ce bain chaud dans lequel il se prélassait sans retenue. Son sorcier leur avait fait apparaître un plateau de fruits locaux et deux coupes de champagne qu'Alec accepta volontiers. En dehors des affreux cocktails de Magnus, il prenait plaisir à partager un verre ou deux de temps en temps avec lui.

-J'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige. Ricana Magnus en croquant dans un quartier de mangoustan.

-Je n'irai pas me pencher, mais ça va.

-Ah, ta vertu doit être le courage !

-As-tu fini de te moquer ? Fit Alec en jetant de l'eau au visage de son amant qui riait avec légèreté.

-Mais je suis très sérieux ! Si tu deviens un ange, toi aussi tu auras une vertu, qui j'en suis sûr, sera à la hauteur de ta conduite !

Alec leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit malgré tout. Son aîné lui éplucha un quartier de son fruit et le glissa dans sa bouche. Alec sourit sous le goût sucré et très peu acide du fruit.

-Et mon vice ? Qu'en sera t-il a ton avis ?

-Ah, ça.. grogna sensuellement le sorcier en avançant à quatre patte jusqu'à l'entre jambe de son amant qui déglutit bruyamment après avoir avaler sa collation. Peut-être aurai-je une influence dessus.

D'un geste rapide, il agrippa les genoux de amant et le ramena tout contre lui. Les remous de l'eau furent assez violents et la baignoire déborda, laissant une immense flaque sur les dalles. Mais ils s'en fichèrent bien sur le moment. Le dos calé dans un angle de la baignoire, Alec avait de l'eau jusqu'au menton. Son amant au dessus de lui l'embrassait à en perdre haleine, et leur baiser avec un savoureux goût de mangoustan. Glissant une main sur sa nuque, le Nephilim se dressa pour mordre le lobe gauche du sorcier qui grogna. Il embrassa ensuite sa joue.

-Que vas-tu faire pour ton artefact ? Tu en as réellement besoin ?

-Présentement, j'ai l'impression que ça va. (Il lui sourit en cognant gentiment sa tempe contre la sienne) T'as le don de me calmer, Alexander.

Le cœur de ce dernier s'emballa comme un cheval parcourant les plaines au triple galop. Magnus avait un visage si apaisé depuis ce qu'ils venaient de partager dans la cabane..Ses yeux, d'habitude si sages, pétillaient de malice et de jeunesse. Son visage n'en paraissait que plus beau, et sa voix ne lui avait encore jamais semblé si sûre, dans les propos qu'il avançait.

-Gabriel a parlé d'équilibre tout à l'heure. Ce doit être ça. Je n'ai plus mon artefact, mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre !

Frottant encore son visage contre le sien, Magnus déballait son cœur sans aucune barrière.

-A-Arrête, on dirait un chat ! Rit Alec dont les pommettes retrouvaient une adorable couleur pêche.

Magnus le prit au mot, et débuta une longue série de ronronnement en faisant appel à sa _forma animalis._ Alors qu'il riait aux éclats en se laissant câliner par le sorcier, une vision scinda l'esprit d'Alec comme un éclair s'abattant sur le sol. Il se dressa en panique et balaya le alentour d'un vif regard.

-Chéri, que se passe t-il ? S'inquiéta Magnus.

-L'Institut..on se fait attaquer !

Se penchant par dessus la baignoire pour fouiller dans son pantalon il récupéra son portable en toute hâte.

-Comment ça ? Alec, tu as eu une vision ?

-J-je ne sais pas trop..c'était rapide, trop rapide ! Trembla le Nephilim qui fit tomber son appareil. Merde !

-Alexander.. reprit Magnus d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante. Tout va bien.

Alec toisa curieusement son aîné tandis qu'il lui prit le téléphone des mains.

-Ne nous auraient-ils pas prévenus si quelque chose était survenue ? Tu as peut-être pris un congé indéterminé, mais ils réuniraient leur force si l'Institut était réellement en danger. (Il vérifia les contacts de son amant) Je peux appeler Jace si tu veux ?

-Mais tu viens de dire qu-

-Pas de chichis, on n'est jamais trop prudent ! Sourit le sorcier.

-J'ai l'impression que ça te fait plaisir d'être prudent tout à coup.. fit remarquer le plus jeune d'un air sceptique, les bras croisé sur le sol autour de la baignoire. Son amant, accoudé sur le rebord, gigotait ses orteils avec une certaine excitation.

« Alec...t'as vu l'heure ? »

-Blondin ? C'est moi, Magnus le Magnifique ! Comment ça va à l'Institut ? Alec s'inquiète un petit peu, alors on s'est qu'un petit coup de fil ne ferait pas de mal.

« ... »

-Blondin ? T'es toujours là ?

« Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? »

-Mais non, voyons ! S'outra bien trop faussement Magnus d'une voix suraiguë. On s'inquiète vraiment tu sais, surtout moi ! J'ai laissé mon chat à Brooklyn, ah ! (il mima un geste tragique de la main) J'ai l'impression d'avoir abandonné un fils ! Père indigne que je suis !

-Magnus, tu n'en fais pas un peu trop là ? Fit Alec, imaginant facilement la tête de six pieds de long que devait faire son frère.

« Mais il se fout de ma gueule.. » Grogna Jace : « Où est Alec ? »

-Ah, trop épuisé ! Tu sais le grand air, ça provoque des pulsions et nous fait faire des choses incroyables ! Je marche en canard, je te jure. (Il reprit gaiement) Et mon petit biscuit, ça va bien ? Toujours vierge ?

Alec rougit violemment et tenta d'arracher son portable des mains de Magnus qui s'amusait drôlement de la situation.

-M-m-m-mais ça ne va pas bien de dire des trucs pareils ?! S'étrangla le Nephilim qui reprit la conversation : P-pardon Jace.. je ne voulais pas t'appeler pour cela.

« J'espère bien ! Parce que vos mœurs d'hyper-sexualité, je veux pas les connaître ! »

-Pas la peine d'être hargneux, ce n'est pas ma faute si Clary et toi vous n'avez toujours rien fait ! S'indigna le brun : Jaloux !

-Et toc ! Renchérit Magnus en tirant la langue.

« Vous m'emmerdez ! Profondément, vous m'emmerdez tous les deux ! »

Sur ces bien véhémentes paroles, le blond raccrocha et laissa sonner la tonalité. Alec pouffa en passant une main sur son visage accablé.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de dire à mon frère.

-La vérité, chéri. La vérité !

-Ça t'amuse, dis-moi.

-Oh c'était jouissif de l'embêter un peu. Avec ce qu'il m'a subir chez moi, vraiment, j'ai pris mon pied ! (Il but le fond de son champagne) Mais tu vois, chéri. Tout va bien. Sourit le sorcier qui força son amant à reposer le téléphone.

-Ouais, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.

Magnus sortit du bain et agrippa vivement une serviette pour enrouler sa taille. Alec resta encore un peu dans l'eau et le regarda se sécher les cheveux.

-Je pense que tes émotions jouent un rôle dans l'apparition de tes visions. Mais Gabriel t'a bien dit de faire attention à ne pas te laisser happer par tes rêves et tes illusions. Peut-être n'arrives-tu pas à faire la différence entre ce que ton don te fait voir et ce que tu crains voir.

-Quoi, je me crées des scénarios ?

Magnus haussa les épaules.

-Tu n'as jamais quitté l'Institut. Ou plutôt, tu n'as jamais quitté ta famille avant cela et ce, à cause d'une raison tout autre qu'une mission donnée par l'Enclave. Je crois que tes inquiétudes te rongent inconsciemment, et cela te pousse à penser que le pire pourrait arriver.

-C'est apparu si soudainement..(Il tira sur le bouchon et laissa l'eau de la baignoire s'écouler dans le siphon) Tu dois avoir raison, je m'inquiète trop.

Enroulant la taille de son cadet avec une serviette, Magnus l'embrassa ensuite sur le front et se dirigea vers le petit salon de leur suite d'hôtel.

-Je nous commande à manger. Les fruits c'est bon..mais j'ai besoin d'un steak !

Alec opina et termina d'éponger son corps. _Tout de même. Je suis bien tenté d'en parler à Raphaël._ Mais comment faire, après la dispute qu'ils avaient tous deux laissé en suspens. Il chassa cette histoire de son esprit, et essaya de suivre les conseils de son amant pour ne plus s'en faire. _Raphaël doit dormir lui aussi._ Songea t-il en regardant son reflet dans le miroir.

* * *

Des ongles s'enfonçaient et griffaient sa peau moite, alors que ses coups butoirs contentaient pleinement la jeune femme sous son corps. Il grogna d'agacement lorsqu'il sentit ses dents mordre son cou.

-Arrête..

-Juste un ! Ricana t-elle en se mordant la lèvre avec envie.

Lui, donna un coup de queue plus insistant que les autres pour la calmer un peu. La jeune femme cria de plaisir et se cambra sous son emprise. Haletant plus fort, il sentait la jouissance monter en lui tandis qu'il vit sa conquête avoir son deuxième orgasme autour de lui.

-Hh-..Ah ! Han, je te jure tu baises comme un dieu !

Il ricana en coin, se privant bien de dire qu'il n'en était pas si loin. Les ongles vernis sur sa peau le griffèrent encore une fois au niveau des bras, et d'un roulement de bassin plus appuyé il se libéra. Lorsqu'il se dressa sur les genoux en maintenant les cuisses grandes ouverts de la jeune femme, il surprit celle-ci en train de le photographier avec son portable.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-J'affiche ma victoire. Des mecs comme toi, ça ne court pas les rues ! Et je vais en faire jalouser plus d'une..

-Ta victoire ? (Il secoua la tête d'un air désabusé) Heureusement que ce n'est que pour un soir.. Marmonna t-il. Il fit froncer les sourcils de sa furtive maîtresse.

-On ne va pas se revoir ?

-Ah non, fit-il en jetant son préservatif. T'as les ongles trop longs. Plaisanta t-il en lui montrant ses bras et épaules scarifiés.

-Tu devrais être content, ça prouve que tu sais contenter les femmes. Ce n'est pas donné a tous les hommes. (Elle effleura sensuellement une rune qu'elle pensa n'être qu'un tatouage étrange) Même pas une petite prochaine fois ?

Le brun secoua la tête et lui rendit son soutien-gorge.

-Pff..pas drôle. T'étais gentil au bar en plus.

-C'est toujours mieux d'être gentil quand on veut coucher. Se moqua t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

-Tu vois, ça c'est gentil. T'es honnête !

 _Honnête..Si seulement je pouvais arrêter de l'être._ Pensa t-il en enfilant son pantalon.

-Combien pour la chambre ?

-Laisse, je vais payer.

-Ah non ! Tu me rejettes, alors je paie ma part ! Sourit la jeune femme en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Faut que je garde une certaine crédibilité.

Elle le défia du regard, tout en agitant sa carte bleu.

-Je m'incline, paie ta part.

Ils rejoignirent l'accueil après s'être habillés promptement. Elle, avait prit une douche. Lui, s'en chargerait plus tard. Il voulait surtout rentrer.

-Oh fait, tu m'as pas dit si j'avais été un bon coup.

-Je n'aurai pas couché avec toi, si ce n'avait pas été le cas.

-Comment tu le savais, on ne s'était jamais vu avant.

-T'es bénie par Haniel, ça se sent. Sourit-il en sortant une cigarette.

-Pas dans l'établissement, Monsieur. Sourit le gérant de l'accueil.

Grimaçant, il garda son tube de nicotine entre les doigts mais ne l'alluma pas. Sa moue amusa sa conquête qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Après avoir payé, il proposa tout de même de la raccompagner mais elle déclina l'offre, en disant qu'elle prendrait un taxi.

-Mon amie demande le nom de ma victoire ! S'écria t-elle tandis qu'il marchait au loin. Les mains dans les poches, il se détourna et lui demanda si c'était vraiment important :Oh, allez! Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandai de coucher avec elle ! Elle n'est pas béni comme moi ! Rit-elle sans plus comprendre ce dont il avait fait allusion.

Le brun esquissa un sourire.

-Raphaël.

Savourant enfin sa cigarette, il répondit au signe d'au revoir de la jeune femme qui courrait interpeller un taxi non loin de l'hôtel d'où ils venaient de sortir. Il était bien tard, et aucun bruit ne s'élevait dans l'Institut lorsqu'il rentra. Depuis le soir où il avait impatiemment -trop à son goût- attendu qu'Alec revienne de sa mission d'aller chasser Azazel, c'était devenu son seul échappatoire.. _Hier un homme.._ Il entra dans sa chambre et jeta sa veste sur le lit. _Ce soir une femme.._ _Mais rien ne me calme._ Sa douche parut salvatrice. Raphaël passa pourtant un charmante soirée en bonne compagnie, pourtant, cette douche semblait le laver de tous ses tourments.

L'eau s'écoulait sur son corps savonné, faisant glisser la mousse comme l'écume sur les rochers d'une falaise. Les mèches les plus longues de ses cheveux, se collaient sur l'os de ses joues finement creusées, zébrant sa peau blanche de quelques brins noirs. Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, complètement nu et sec, il s'étira comme un chat et se laissa choir sur son lit. _« Si je devais surveiller quelqu'un, c'est ce que je ferai ! »_

-Je sais ce que je fais..c'est bien mieux comme ça.

Sa fenêtre s'ouvrit soudainement, sous la pression d'un coup de vent violent. Lorsqu'il se leva pour aller la refermer, il trouva des fleurs de mimosa sur le rebord de sa fenêtre.

\- « Sécurité ». Je vois, tout se passe bien alors.

Si Raphaël préféra ne pas surveiller physiquement son protégé, il usa d'autres méthodes pour s'assurer du bon déroulement de son voyage avec son amant. Néanmoins, l'aide de quelques créatures féeriques lui fut nécessaire. Il demanda à quelques elfes de surveiller en toute discrétion et sans dérangement, le jeune Nephilim afin de s'assurer de sa sécurité. Étant proches de la nature et comme chaque fleur avait sa signification, les elfes allaient et venaient déposer celle qui serait la plus appropriée pour résumer chaque patrouille. Cette nuit là, le mimosa apportait la "sécurité".

-Serait t-il fâché s'il l'apprenait ?

Il ferma sa fenêtre, tira les rideaux et rangea les fleurs de mimosa dans une sacoche en daim qu'il posa ensuite sur sa table de chevet. Raphaël se coucha en ignorant les cris de son estomac qui semblait mourir de faim. En revanche, au petit matin il ne se fit pas prier pour petit-déjeuner, même en compagnie de Max qui ne cessait de le harceler de questions.

-T'as des nouvelles de mon frère ?

-Hn..grogna t-il en touilla son café.

-C'est nul qu'il soit parti maintenant ! A croire qu'il s'en fiche de cette cérémonie..

-Hn..Raphaël bailla sourdement puis but une gorgée de son café.

-Ta cérémonie, comment c'était pour toi ? Tu l'as passée où ?

-Hn.. Il mangea un morceau de pancake.

-Dis..

-Hn..

-Tu ne m'écoutes pas, avoue.

-Écoute, j'ai besoin de-

-Deux cafés, trente minutes pour réaliser que c'est le matin et une cigarette! Intervint Jace qui sourit malicieusement. Mais comme il lui manque une étape, les connections ne se font pas correctement !

-Je n'allais pas dire cela, mais bon.. Comment tu fais pour être si bruyant le matin ? Lui demanda l'Archange.

-Quoi ? Mon dynamisme t'impressionne ? Je suis né avec.

-Tss..

Jace se servit une tasse de thé et tenta de dérober un pancake à Max pour le taquiner mais ce dernier semblait grognon. Il tira son assiette loin de Jace et fit la moue.

-Tu boudes encore parce qu'Alec est parti ?

-Il parlait d'une cérémonie..j'ai pas bien compris.

-Ma cérémonie des runes ! T'es si vieux que ça que t'as déjà oublié la tienne ?

Raphaël lui adressa un regard hébété et retrouva le franc-parler d'Alec à travers celui de Max. _Wah..c'est poussé les ressemblances chez eux !_

-Ah oui, ça va être bientôt non ? En Janvier tu devrais rejoindre nos rangs petit frère ! S'enjoua le blond en rajoutant du miel sur son plat. Il découpa quelques morceaux de pomme et les fit partager à tout le monde. Raphaël en croqua un morceau tandis que Max refusa d'une bien triste mine.

-C'est demain.

Raphaël et Jace stoppèrent tout mouvement. L'Archange fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension tandis que Jace demanda à son petit frère s'il en était sûr.

-Évidemment, c'est papa qui a choisi la date. Il ne vous en a toujours pas parlé ?

-Non..En tous cas, moi je n'en savais rien.

-Et c'est normal ça, de faire une cérémonie sans tous les membres de sa famille ? S'enquit Raphaël d'un air songeur.

-Bah Alec est parti..tu veux que je fasse quoi ? On n'annule pas une cérémonie des runes comme ça.

-Rien, toi tu ne peux rien faire. Pesta Jace en sortant de table.

 _Mais lui, si._ Ce fut d'un pas lourd, et d'un regard frôlant la colère que Jace traversa le couloir qui menait au bureau de l'inquisitrice. Sans grand étonnement, il trouva Robert en train de discuter avec Imogène, tous deux d'abord très concentrés dans leur échange, devinrent blancs comme un linge en voyant Jace entrer ainsi. Il ne fit pas attention au document qu'elle referma à la va-vite.

-Monsieur Lightwood, que faites-vous donc ici ?

-Jace, ce n'est pas une façon d'entrer dans un-

-Pourquoi t'as rien dit à Alec ?

Imogène fronça les sourcils et posa son regard stupéfait sur Robert qui semblait comprendre bien mieux qu'elle.

-De quoi s'agit-il.

-La cérémonie des runes de Max. Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Alec ?

-Jace.. j'ai essayé de parler à ton frère, mais il n'était pas très prompt à la discussion.

-T'as pas l'air d'avoir longtemps essayé, tu as prévu la cérémonie depuis quand ?

L'homme, pourtant d'une bonne carrure et d'un regard parfois tranchant, se sentit décontenancé par la venue de son fils adoptif.

-Je croyais que vous vous chargeriez d'en faire l'annonce, Robert. Intervint Imogène, de plus en plus confuse.

-Veuillez nous excuser, nous allons discuter de cela ailleurs. Fit le père en poussant son fils en dehors du bureau.

Marchant d'un pas rapide dans le couloir, Robert lança quelques remontrances à Jace envers son attitude de plus tôt.

-Te donner en spectacle devant l'inquisitrice, n'as-tu pas honte ?

-Le seul à avoir honte, c'est toi ! Lâcha Jace en s'arrêtant de marcher. Évidemment touché par les paroles de son fils, Robert secoua la tête d'un air las et lui fit face.

-J'ai vraiment voulu lui parler. Mais il n'en avait pas envie.

-Est-ce de sa faute ? Pouffa le blond. Tu ignores ses messages et ses appels depuis des semaines, bientôt des mois ! Alec a d'autres soucis en ce moment, il ne cherchait que ton soutien et tu lui as tourné le dos ! Et tu essaies de me faire croire que t'as « essayé » de lui parler ? Ce n'est pas en trois minutes que tu changeras les choses ! Mets-toi à sa place !

-Vous, mettez-vous à ma place ! Je suis à la tête de la Force de l'Enclave, on me donne des missions à ne plus pouvoir m'occuper de mon dernier fils ! Je n'ai nullement le temps de gérer les mœurs légères du premier !

-Les mœurs légères.. ?

Surpris l'un comme l'autre par l'interruption de Raphaël qui se tenait dans le dos de Robert, Jace se demandait d'ailleurs comment il ne put le voir arriver.

-Qu-

-Donc c'est ainsi que vous voyez votre fils ? Et si c'était le cas, qu'en avez-vous donc à faire ? N'est-il pas toujours votre fils ?

S'avançant d'un pas, il bouscula Robert avec son torse.

-Vous semblez ignorer dans quelle situation se trouve actuellement votre fils. Vous a t-on parlé de l'Archange qui le possède, et de l'autre qui a risqué ses ailes en le protégeant ? Êtes-vous au courant que votre fils s'est fait enlever par Valentin, battu et torturé une nuit entière dans un hangar miteux ? Tenez-vous à savoir ce qu'il arrivera à votre fils, lorsque l'Archange qui possède son corps sera réveillé ? Que lui avez-vous dit, en apprenant le courage dont il a fait preuve en affrontant seul un démon supérieur ? N'êtes-vous pas un peu inquiet qu'il se fasse tuer ? Si c'était le cas, seriez vous capable de dire fièrement, honorant la mémoire d'un guerrier, d'un fils, « Ave Atque Vale » alors que son squelette servira à consolider les murs de la Cité des Os ?

-R-Raphaël.. c'est bon il a compris. Intervint Jace qui tira son père adoptif vers l'arrière alors que ce dernier était complètement tétanisé, la main tremblante et crispée le long de son corps.

Un tableau accroché au mur, éclata en morceaux ainsi que le lustre au dessus de leur tête. Au milieu des débris, se tint l'Archange Raphaël qui ne détourna pas une seule seconde ses yeux vairons, dont des éclairs striaient ses iris à la teinte surnaturelle. Robert réalisa sans peine qu'il n'avait pas là un simple Nephilim. Ce qu'il dégageait était bien plus oppressant. Jace ressentit également cette tension, mais à l'inverse de son père, il en connaissait les raisons. Hormis son statut d'Archange, Raphaël était surtout hors de lui.

-Ne critiquez pas.. votre fils, (il trancha chacune des lettres pour alourdir le mot) parce que vous êtes trop lâche pour admettre que vous avez causé du tort à votre âme sœur !

Jace fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce à quoi fit allusion son aîné. Quant à Robert, son visage semblait aussi pâle que la mort. Le cœur battant dans sa poitrine se débattait afin de fuir hors de son corps.

-Pas la peine de faire payer à Alec vos erreurs. A cause de vous, il ne sait même pas pourquoi son petit frère lui en veut. Max non plus d'ailleurs.

Raphaël laissa les deux hommes dans le couloir et disparut instantanément. Jace balaya les alentours d'un vif coup d'œil, mais ne vit personne.

-Il a raison.. souffla Robert, une main portée sur son visage qui arborait un air anéanti. Je n'ai pas été juste avec Alec. (Il se maintint au mur, comme s'il allait tomber) Je n'ai été juste avec personne.

Tantôt, Jace se retrouvait en train de ramasser, avec Robert, les débris que Raphaël laissa après avoir fait gronder l'orage. Le père Lightwood se montra bien silencieux suite à sa confrontation avec l'Archange. Bien qu'il ignorait réellement son identité. Mais cela ne perturba pas Jace, toujours remonté contre son parent adoptif, et demanda :

-A quoi faisais-tu allusion ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais payer à Alec ?

Robert secoua la tête, l'air confus, puis passa un rapidement coup d'œil par dessus son épaule pour observer son fils qui attendait sérieusement une réponse. Reposant son regard sur les débris de verres et de bois, il reconstitua la structure de sa vie.

-Ce nom ; Michaël Wayland. Tu le connais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hé bien, commença Jace pas très à l'aise. Le nom oui. Puisque tout ce que je pensais savoir sur lui n'était que mensonge. (Il déposa les débris dans un sac plastique avant de se retourner) Mais pourquoi me parles-tu de lui ?

-Parce que son histoire m'a fait beaucoup penser à celle de ton frère aîné, voilà pourquoi. Et malgré cela, j'ai répété les mêmes erreurs.

Robert s'assit au sol en s'adossant contre le mur le plus proche. Il passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux noirs, légèrement effilés de brins blancs, signe que les années passaient. Malgré cela, Jace avait toujours trouvé son père très jeunes au niveau des traits du visage. Une mâchoire carrée, une barbes proprement taillées sur le bas des joues et le contour de ses lèvres pleines. Cette peau olive, faisant ressortir la clarté de ses yeux bleus et ses cils aussi longs que ceux d'Alec. _Hormis les cils, Alec a les traits fins de Maryse._ Songea Jace. Il se demandait si son frère prendrait un peu plus de son père en vieillissant ou s'il garderait sa silhouette longiligne et raffinée.

-Michaël Wayland était mon _parabataï._

Jace se souvint de l'histoire que lui avait racontée Maryse. Leurs souvenirs lorsqu'ils étaient à l'académie d'Idris..puis lorsqu'ils devinrent de jeunes parents. Il ne se souvint plus si elle avait mentionné le _Parabataï_ de Robert. Oui..Oui, elle lui en avait parlé. _Le seul qui parvenait à faire sourire Robert. C'était lui, Michaël Wayland._

-On s'est rencontré à l'Académie, lorsque nous étions à l'université. Michaël était dans la même classe que Maryse à cette époque, hormis Stephen Hérondale, je ne côtoyai que mes camarades.

-Maintenir la réputation des Lightwood sans laisser les relations inutiles l'altérer ? Plaisanta Jace.

-Ouais..j'ai grandi à la vieille enseigne. C'est fou comme l'éducation familiale et le milieu dans lequel nous grandissons peu influencer voire totalement altérer notre jugement sur le reste. Maryse était une Trueblood, il y avait peu de chance que nous nous rencontrions, surtout que le mariage arrangé allait encore de bon train. Mais là dessus, la plupart des Lightwood sont parvenus à épouser qui ils souhaitaient. Autant les femmes que les hommes. Mais il était difficile de nier, que les relations que nos familles partageaient n'influençaient pas un peu nos choix. Les soirées mondaines, les réunions politiques, les cours privées avec d'autres familles du même rang. Il nous était bien difficile de ne pas épouser quelqu'un du même milieu social que nous. De même pour l'amitié.

-Les Nephilim sont en général pourtant très riches. Fit remarquer Jace. Pourquoi ne se lier avec une famille plus qu'une autre ?

-Il existe des élites, au sein des Nephilim. Des familles fondatrices..des guerriers..des politiques..des assassins.. Les Lightwood ont toujours eu une forte complicité avec l'Enclave. Beaucoup ont fait parti du Conseil et ont réussi à faire changer des lois. Nous avons apporté une stratégie militaire sans faille, et sommes fiers d'être les meilleurs combattants de l'Enclave. Puis, les Blackthorn, des négociateurs, des explorateurs. Ils ont longtemps maintenus d'excellentes relations avec le Conclave de bien des pays. Ils sont aussi d'excellents espions et de fins assassins. Cette famille est comme la nôtre, plongées dans le sang et maudite jusqu'à la dernière génération. Puis les Hérondale. Des forces de la nature, des bourreaux sans peurs, ils exécutent chacune des missions données tant que cela reste en étroit lien avec leurs propres convictions. Le soucis étant qu'elles ont changé au fil du temps. C'est une famille disloquée, dont les membres ne se sont jamais fait confiance les uns les autres. Les rebuts..ils les jetaient. C'est une chose à laquelle, nous les Lightwood n'avons jamais pu nous résoudre, pourtant c'est ce qui nous fit défaut il y a de cela quelques siècles..Mais c'est une autre histoire. En tous cas, avec les années nous avons fini par ne plus prendre de gants avec ceux qui ne suivait pas les règles de notre famille, qui ne respectaient pas nos traditions. Il est dur de subir le changement, lorsqu'on nous a inculqué la conservation. Nous sommes vieux, et nous avons besoin de votre génération pour que cela bouge enfin. Si j'étais né à la vôtre, alors peut-être que Michaël n'aurait pas autant souffert par ma faute..

Jace essayait de se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il vit son père adoptif si éloquent. Il pouvait se montrer bien plus sage que Maryse dans ses bons jours, mais avoir un tel œil critique sur lui-même, sur sa famille et son propre peuple.. Le blond écoutait chacun des mots avec la plus solennelle des attentions. Il n'était que son fils adoptif, pourtant Robert avait toujours su faire se sentir à l'aise Jace et s'était même montré moins dur avec lui qu'avec Alec. Et qu'il lui confit de telles moments de sa vie, de tels ressentiments sur lui-même.. Cela le toucha, sincèrement. Il eut beau garder en tête qu'il ne partageait pas le même sang que Robert, aujourd'hui il ne vit plus de frontières.

Robert sourit avec maladresse et adressa un doux sourire au blond. Les éclats de verres brisés se reflétaient dans ses yeux bleus.

-Michaël Wayland, était le garçon le plus souriant que je n'ai jamais rencontré sur cette Terre. Il me faisait souvent penser, à ces fleurs sauvages dont la simple beauté parvenait à faire pâlir la plus soignée des roses cultivées sous serre. C'était un de ces esprits libres qui t'embarquent dans leurs voyages, dans leurs délires, et ce bien malgré toi. A peine as-tu posés les yeux sur lui que tu es piégé par sa bonté et ses éclats de rire. Tout le monde l'appréciait, même Maryse. Pourtant il n'a toujours eu d'yeux que pour moi. Je n'avais strictement rien d'intéressant, si l'on nous comparait, hormis mon statut social, je n'avais rien pour moi, j'étais même du genre solitaire. Stéphen Hérondale trouva même du plaisir à côtoyer cet énergumène qui passait plus de temps dans les couloirs ou dans les jardins de l'académie que dans les classes.

Michaël semblait toujours être à la recherche de tout et tout le monde. Il aimait les activités de groupes. Je crois que cela l'agaçait de ne pas parvenir à m'attirer dans son train de vie. Quoi que..(perdu dans le vague, Robert effleura un morceau de verre) Je crois qu'il m'avait depuis longtemps entraîné avec lui. Depuis le dojo, nous avions une vue directe sur les jardins. Je m'entraînai souvent seul et pratiquai le Kendo. Mais dès que le vent transportait son rire jusqu'à mes oreilles je ne pouvais faire autrement que regarder cet homme à la chevelure bouclée et aussi indomptée que lui, s'émerveiller sur tout et pour tout sans jamais ennuyer ceux qui l'entouraient. Puis cet après-midi là, il me rejoignit au dojo sans que je ne le remarque.

« _Je frappai l'air avec mon shinaï, en répétant inlassablement les mêmes gestuelles. Torse nu, je ressentais pourtant l'air chaud de l'extérieur coller ma peau autant que la sueur. Ressentant une subite crampe à la main droite, je fis tournoyer mon épée en bambou dans l'autre pour ne pas refroidir les muscles de mon poignet, tandis que j'essayai de calmer la douleur._

 _-On va à la rivière derrière le terrain de tir à l'arc, pourquoi tu ne lâcherais pas ton cure dents pour venir avec nous ?_

 _Je parvins à retenir mes épaules de tressauter, mais au fond de moi, je devais bien admettre qu'il m'avait surpris. Me tournant de profil, je lui lançai un regard curieux du coin des yeux. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Je l'ignorai..En tout cas, son évidente discrétion m'épata. Lui d'habitude si bruyant._

 _-Ne sais-tu pas reconnaître un Shinaï lorsque tu en vois un ? Dis-je en me repositionnant pour l'entraînement._

 _Encore une fois, je ne le vis pas venir. En un battement de cils, Michaël se trouva en face de moi, armée d'un sabre en bambou._

 _-On a tous le droit à l'erreur, tu ne crois pas ?_

 _-En temps de guerre, va dire ça à l'ennemie..Une seule erreur peut être fatale, ton adversaire peut te soumettre sa volonté en un coup._

 _Riant d'un air taquin en remettant son bonnet sur ses cheveux comme si cela suffirait à dompter sa crinière châtain, tirant sur le roux clair, il brandit son shinaï droit devant moi._

 _-Très bien, j'ai compris les règles. Si tu perds, tu viens avec moi à la rivière !_

 _-Quoi ? Mais qui t'a dit que je voulais me battre contre toi ?_

 _Une chaude brise fit s'envoler les boucles dépassant dessous son bonnet, et une ardente lueur étincela la prunelle de ses iris ambrés._

 _-Je pensai qu'un Lightwood ne reculait devant rien ni personne._

 _Autant il disait vrai, autant ce ne fut pas cela qui me poussa à accepter son défi. Michaël Wayland me prouva en un seul regard, qu'il était aussi attirant qu'une fleur des champs..mais que des épines bien cachées recouvraient sa souple tige ondulant au vent._

 _Et c'est ce qui me fit me décider._

 _Tous deux sur notre garde, je l'analysai en détail tandis qu'il ne faisait que me fixer en souriant. Était-ce une tactique pour me déstabiliser ? Ou bien n'en avait-il réellement rien à faire de savoir par où j'allais attaquer._

 _-Mais que faites-vous tous les deux ? Le gardien va bientôt fermer les dojos._

 _-Oh, Stéphen ! S'enjoua Michaël en agitant son shinaï pour saluer notre ami commun. Je tournai la tête en baissant ma garde, ne me doutant nullement que mon adversaire tirerait profit de la situation._

 _-Robert, ta mère me fait dire que tu pourras manger chez nous ce soir si ça te dis. Tes parents rentreront tard._

 _-D'accord..dans ce cas je vais-_

 _-Venir avec moi ! Ah !_

 _-Q-_

 _Faisant volte-face, je me trouvai nez à nez avec le pointe du shinaï de Michaël qui se tenait en appui, à quelques centimètres en dessous de mon visage. Lorsqu'il se redressa son épée caressa ma joue et effleura quelques mèches de mes cheveux courts. L'air tout hébété, j'en lâchai mon propre sabre et papillonnais des yeux sans comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Stéphen semblait tout aussi surpris que moi, mais ses éclats de rire envahirent la salle, tandis que Michaël rangeait nos deux armes en me disant par où nous allions passer pour rejoindre les autres à la rivière. Lorsqu'il me tira par le poignet, je fus ébloui par la lumière naturelle qui engloutit même sa silhouette. Mes yeux enfin habitués aux rayons du soleil, je trouvai toujours cet homme fort étincelant. Il retira son bonnet et prit un grande bouffée d'air qui fit gonfler son torse et son ventre._

 _-Alors, soupira t-il d'un air guilleret. La rivière ne va pas s'en aller mais les autres, si. On bouge ?_

 _Même si je doutai que cela fusse dans les règles, je ne pouvais que m'avouer vaincu face à Michaël Wayland. Stéphen nous rejoignit également et poussa Luke qui tenait une serviette pour Jocelyne afin de l'aider à se changer sans que personne ne la voit nue. Pour le coup, ce fut raté._

 _-Luke ! Je t'ai demandé tenir la serviette !_

 _-Plains-toi à Stéphen ! S'outra le basané en ressortant de l'eau, tout mouillé mais surtout encore habillé._

 _Valentin l'aida à se relever. Tous les deux étaient Parabataï depuis bien des années maintenant. Et déjà à l'époque, ils avaient un amour commun pour la belle rousse qui peinait à cacher les parties intimes de son corps. C'était une chose qui n'avait jamais dérangé Maryse quand elle était plus jeune. En sous vêtements, elle plongea gracieusement dans la rivière, ses longues jambes finement galbées aussi souples qu'une queue de sirène._

 _-Elle te fait de l'effet, la Trueblood. Méfie-toi de son frère, il t'a dans le collimateur. Me prévint Michaël._

 _-Maxwell est un grand râleur, il s'écrase devant sa sœur. Ricanai-je en m'adossant contre un tronc d'arbre._

 _-Si tu le dis..(Il me toisa rapidement) T'es déjà en tenue._

 _-Quelle tenue ?_

 _Par une insouciante prise de lutte, il m'entraîna avec lui dans la rivière. Sous l'eau, je vis les remous qu'eurent provoqués nos corps remonter à la surface par un million d'écumes. Les rayons du soleil, donnaient une teinte turquoise à l'eau ainsi qu'aux cheveux châtains clairs de Michaël qui me regardait droit dans les yeux. J'ignorai quelle couleur pouvaient avoir les miens à ce moment précis. Alors que je le voyais être englouti par l'écume, je tendis la main dans l'espoir de l'atteindre. Il ne devait pas tomber plus profond il devait rester près de moi._

 _Ce fut main dans la main, que nous remontâmes à la surface. Et depuis ce jour rempli d'événements fortuites, nous restâmes liés dans toutes les épreuves. Puis une nuit, nous fûmes amenés à rejoindre l'Institut de Londres alors qu'un démon supérieur avait été invoqué par un vulgaire Terrestre désireux de jouer avec les forces occultes de la magie noire. Le Terrestre ce fit happer par la volonté du démon tandis que celui-ci fut aussi libre que le vent à errer dans les rues londoniennes. Michaël avait été appelé avant nous ainsi que Jocelyne, mais seule la jeune femme était rentrée à l'Institut. Je lui avais posé mille et une questions sans qu'elle puisse me dire où se trouvait Michaël. Je reçus un blâme pour mon geste, mais j'eus ignoré les restrictions qui nous empêchaient de procéder à d'avantages de tentatives de secours avant la venue des soldats de la Force, et je quittai l'Institut seul. Une explosion eut lieu en plein cœur du London Bridge. La population était paniquée, je me dirigeai sans plus attendre sur les lieux._

 _Mais alors que je m'apprêtai à atteindre le pont, une forme incertaine -telle une volute de fumée noire- enroula le pont et provoqua un tremblement de terre. Depuis les barrières, je reconnus la silhouette de Michaël aux prises avec le démon. Un sorcier à ses côtés, tentait de maîtriser la créature en ouvrant un sigil pour le ramener dans les entrailles des enfers._

 _En me voyant courir vers lui, Michaël me hurla de ne pas approcher. Le démon détourna son attention de mon ami et se rua vers moi. Mais d'un bond agile et usant de toutes ses forces, ignorant la béante plaie qui ornait son dos, Michaël se jeta sur le démon et l'entraîna avec lui par dessus le pont, tout au fond de la tamise._

 _-Non- ! Je hurlai le prénom de mon ami tout en me penchant par dessus le pont. Le sorcier parvint à maîtriser le démon qui avait jailli des eaux et à le sceller à son sigil avant de le faire disparaître. Quant à Michaël, nous n'avions aucun signe de sa part._

 _Je me revis, avec lui au fond de cette rivière. Nous nous étions tenu la main, et ensemble nous avions regagné la surface. Encore une fois, je sus être le seul à pouvoir le faire. De toute ma vie, je n'eus encore jamais fait de telles folies. Pourtant, après avoir retiré bottes et veste, je sautai tête baissée depuis le London Bridge et à l'aide de ma pierre de rune je partis sauver mon ami._

 _Je partis rejoindre mon âme sœur._

 _Il était là, son manteau de cuir et ses bottes alourdissant son corps, touchant presque le fond. Sa pierre de rune scintillait dans la poche interne de son vêtement. Mes poumons me brûlaient, je manquai cruellement d'air. Je n'étais peut-être pas aussi à l'aise que Maryse dans l'eau. Encore moins souple que Luke. Beaucoup plus costaud que Stephen. Mais il avait besoin de moi.._

 _Autant que j'avais besoin de lui._

 _Je criai son prénom, je l'appelai depuis le plus profond de mon être. Et bien que ma voix fut étouffée par l'eau, Michaël ouvrit les yeux et me sourit. Très faiblement, et usant sûrement de ses dernières forces, il me tendit une main blessée que j'agrippai désespérément._

 _Une fois sur la Terre ferme, nos runes nous cachaient de la vue des Terrestres qui s'agitaient toujours autour de nous. Il arrivait tout juste à marcher. Alors je l'avais allongé dans une barque accroché au petit ponton du bas de la tamise. Sa tête reposant sur mes genoux, je lui retirai sa veste et déchirai son t-shirt afin de dévoiler sa peau meurtrie. Moi si perfectionniste, mes mains se mirent à trembler en cherchant ma stèle. Je la fis glisser plus d'une fois et Michaël s'en aperçut. D'un geste bienveillant, il agrippa ma main et la guida tout près du cœur. Mon visage ruisselait d'eau, tombant par gouttes sur le corps de mon ami qui souriait toujours. Nous étions trempés, nous avions froid.._

 _Mais de nouveau réunis. Ma main toujours dans la sienne, je traçai une rune de guérison qui scintilla étrangement. Cependant, la blessure dans son dos suppurait à cause du poison du démon. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, inspirai profondément et retentai la procédure. Ses doigts enserrèrent encore plus ma main. Les remous de l'eau faisaient légèrement tanguer la barque._

 _-Merde ! Pestai-je alors que très peu de blessures guérissaient._

 _-Calme-toi..Murmura t-il comme s'il voulait conserver ses forces. Et ce fut justement ce que je lui intimai de faire. Il me donna une faible claque de sa main libre : Calme-toi..je suis toujours vivant._

 _-J-je ne peux pas ! On est pas suffisamment liés, nous aurions dû passer le serment des Parabataï. Nous auri-_

 _Je me tus en voyant Michaël tristement secouer la tête._

 _-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ce refus, pourquoi refuses-tu ainsi de vouloir devenir mon Parabataï ?! Je ne suis pas assez bien c'est ça ?!_

 _-T'écoutes-tu parler..(il se mit sur le côté pour tousser et évacuer un jet d'eau encore coincé dans ses bronches) C'est trop lourd à porter, voilà tout._

 _A ce moment là, j'ignorai encore toute la signification de ses mots.._

 _-Nous serons deux ! A nous deux, Michaël..on ne pourra que vaincre et surpasser tous les obstacles. (Je collais mon front contre le sien) Tu me l'as prouvé plus d'une fois..Alors s'il te plaît. Ne te refuses pas ainsi, pas à moi._

 _De toute ma vie, je n'eus jamais trouvé de personne vers qui me tourner. Personne sur qui compter..ni en qui avoir confiance. Nouer une véritable connexion en dehors de nos devoirs et de notre statut. Et je n'avais eu de cesse de lui demander de lier son âme à la mienne. Michaël refusa..jusqu'à cette nuit._

 _-Oh, Robert.._

 _Ses bras enroulèrent ma nuque, et je l'entendis murmurer._

 _-Trace-la.._

 _-Hein ?_

 _Il guida ma main qui tenait toujours la stèle un peu au dessus de son nombril._

 _\- « Ne me presse pas de te laisser partir.. » Commença t-il dans un murmure rauque. Aussitôt, mes doigts bougèrent d'eux-même et je traçai cette rune dont les lignes et les courbes hantaient mes rêves avec insistance._

 _Enfin, je pouvais graver sa chair, son âme de cette rune Parabataï. Il me l'autorisait enfin.._

 _\- « Ou de me détourner de toi.. »_

 _Dans une torsion douloureuse, Michaël voulut sortir sa stèle coincée dans la poche avant de son jean trempé. Je le fis pour lui et la lui glissai entre les doigts. Il traça notre nouvelle rune sur mon avant bras droit. Je fermai les yeux, en sentant cette énergie réchauffer mon corps, faisant s'ouvrir les pores de ma peau. Je nous revis sous l'eau, main dans la main à la recherche du regard de l'autre._

 _\- « Car où tu iras, j'irai te retrouver. Et où tu demeureras.. »_

 _\- « J'y serai. »_

 _Nos voix s'entremêlaient dans des chuchotements et par vers ce furent presque des chants. Comme beaucoup de choses, nous entreprîmes ceci à chaud, et ignorâmes si cela fonctionnerait ou pas. Je vis dans son regard rieur qu'il me traitait de fou, et je lui répondis sans peine en souriant qu'il l'était d'autant plus de me suivre ainsi. Cependant, nous n'en fîmes guère de cas..car nous fûmes ensemble._

 _\- « Ton peuple sera mon peuple.. » (Michaël toussa une fois encore et du sang s'écoula d'entre ses lèvres) Robert..j-je.._

 _Je serrai ma stèle plus fort encore et prononçai d'une voix tremblante mais plus haute :_

 _\- « Ton Dieu sera mon Dieu ! » Je fermai les yeux en couchant ma tête sur son ventre : « Où tu mourras.. » Je me mordis la lèvre en entendant son souffle poussif : « Je mourrais.. »_

 _\- « Et j'y serai enterré » Parvint-il enfin à reprendre._

 _Même couché ainsi sur lui, j'entendis sa voix comme s'il me la glissait tout au creux de mon oreille. Et à l'unisson, nous terminâmes :_

 _\- « Que l'Ange me traite de toute sa rigueur si autre que la Mort venait à me séparer de toi. »_

 _Et avec autant d'ardeur que de silence je priai l'Ange qu'il ne l'emporte pas tout de suite. Non, pas si tôt. Et alors que rien ne se passait, je me redressai en contemplai la rune sur son ventre tandis qu'il regardait celle qu'il eut gravée sur mon bras, puis décida de l'activer avec sa propre stèle. Je fis de même et comme une violente bouffée d'air, nous retînmes notre respiration tandis que nos deux corps baignaient de lumière. Je pouvais la sentir..cette partie de mon âme qui quittait mon corps pour accueillir en sûreté celle de Michaël._

 _-Robert..recommence. S'essouffla t-il en me montrant son cœur._

 _Cette fois-ci, l'iratze brilla aussi intensément que notre rune Parabataï et je parvins à insuffler ma force en lui. Ceci ne suffit pas à le guérir entièrement, mais au moins je le savais sauf. »_

Toujours assis dans le couloir parmi les débris et les sacs plastiques, Robert contait à Jace son passé. Et par nostalgie ou peut-être par affection..il ne cessait de caresser son avant bras droit sur lequel fut jadis gravée sa rune _Parabataï_ désormais inexistante.

-A notre retour à l'Institut de Londres, je reçus un blâme pour insubordination. Quant à Michaël, l'on fit appel à une sorcière pour le soigner.

-Et votre rune ? Votre lien s'est réellement créé sans l'intervention d'un Frère Silencieux ?

-Il faut croire que nous étions réellement destinés à partager nos âmes. Encore eut-il fallu que je change ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-Changer ?

-Oui, changer..ce que les Lightwood n'ont osé faire que depuis peu. Et je souhaite, de tout cœur que votre génération continuera à la faire évoluer. Avec ou sans moi. (Il se releva et prit un sac avec lui pour y jeter d'autres morceaux de verres) Quelques années après, Michaël me confia qu'il avait toujours eu des sentiments pour moi. Des sentiments, qu'un Parabataï ne devrait jamais ressentir pour sa moitié. Mais je n'ai pas vu cela ainsi. J'ai surtout un homme qui en aimait un autre..et j'ai pris peur.

-Lui aussi, tu l'as repoussé ? Continua Jace un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne le voulait.

-J-j'ai..J'ai brisé notre lien. A cause de ma réaction, Michaël et moi ne nous fréquentions plus. Chacun fit sa vie de son côté. De ce fait, lorsqu'il quitta le Cercle avant moi, s'étant rendu compte en premier des mauvaises intentions de Valentin, je ne sentais déjà plus sa présence. Surtout, je ne sus jamais qu'il mourut avec son fils entre les griffes de Valentin. Non..je ne l'ai su que récemment par les révélations de ce fou que nous gardons dans les sous sols ! Mais je ne peux que me jeter la pierre..c'est moi qui ai brisé notre lien. Et pourtant..

Se pinçant les lèvres, il secoua la tête et toisa douloureusement le regard fauve de son fils.

-L'Ange sait à quel point il m'a manqué..(Il baissa honteusement la tête) Et il me manque encore..

-C'est normal, dit le blond dans un murmure qui se voulait compréhensif. Il était ta moitié. Mais pourquoi avoir agi ainsi avec Alec ? Lui n'y est pour rien !

-Je le sais que trop bien ! Rétorqua Robert en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs d'un œil soucieux. Mais un jour, après qu'Alec ait refusé pour la énième fois d'être ton _Parabataï,_ je lui en ai parlé et il m'a répondu exactement les mêmes mots que Michaël. « C'est trop lourd à porter.. ». Même si j'ai voulu me voiler la face, j'ai alors compris qu'il était amoureux de toi, que peut-être il attendait quelque chose de ta part. Pour être franc, à partir de ce jour je n'étais pas non plus pour que vous deveniez _Parabataï_. Malgré ma crainte de voir se répéter l'histoire, cette décision ne m'appartenait pas. Alors je n'ai fait qu'observer, sans jamais poser la moindre question à Alec.

-Craignais-tu sa réponse ?

Robert hocha la tête.

-Si j'ai été le dernier à réagir lors de son mariage, c'est avant tout que je me suis dit « Pourquoi avoir essayé de m'en cacher..Je le savais. » J'ignorai en soi, qu'il n'aimait absolument pas les filles, en revanche, je savais d'emblée qu'il aimait les hommes. Puisqu'il t'aimait toi.

-Et au lieu d'essayer de calmer Maryse, qui est finalement parvenue à s'en remettre, pourquoi ne pas avoir dit tout cela à Alec ?

-Parce qu'il est plus facile de se boucher les oreilles que d'écouter ce qu'on a nous dire. Je ne voulais pas comprendre, Jace. Même après ce que j'ai fait à Michaël, je ne voulais pas comprendre mon propre fils.

Reniflant bruyamment, Jace croisa les bras et le regarda d'un air intrigué.

-Tu regrettes ?

Ouvrant de grands yeux tout étonnés, Robert toisa son fils adoptif un long moment sans dire mot.

-Est-ce que tu regrettes d'avoir si injustement traité Alec ? Souffres-tu, en songeant que le premier de tes fils, va se faire haïr par le petit dernier parce qu'il ignorait que sa cérémonie des runes allait avoir lieu sous peu ?

-Jace..évidemment que je regrette ! Mais comment puis-je espérer un pardon de sa part ?

Sans prévenir, le blond cogna violemment au visage son père adoptif. Soudainement tremblant, le blond hurla :

-T-Tu auras tous le temps de me blâmer après avoir contacté Alec pour le ramener ici ! La cérémonie est demain ? Alors fait tout ton possible pour dire à ton fils que tu veux lui parler ! Vraiment lui parler, et surtout..ah, l'Ange m'étranglerait pour ce que je vais dire : Ne sois pas con ! Un pardon cela se mérite, ça va être dur autant pour lui que pour toi mais Alec t'aime ! Tu es notre père, on t'aime Papa ! (Il vit deux bras se tendre vers lui) Ah- ! P-Pardon, je te frapperai plus, je suis déso-.. ?

Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir la correction du siècle de la part de son père adoptif, Jace sentit deux bras forts l'étreindre avec une affection dès plus maladroite, certes, mais tellement sincère.. _Comme Alec.._ Songea Jace en fermant les yeux. Il répondit à son tour à Robert, et lorsque celui-ci s'éloigna, il lui adressa un regard aimant et reconnaissant.

-Je vais contacter ton frère.

-Je vais calmer Raphaël.. (Il fit mine de réfléchir) Ou peut-être vais-je envenimer les choses mais, je vais aller lui parler.

Robert se racla la gorge en ramassant le reste des débris.

-J-je.. Qu'est-ce qu'il est au juste ?

-Euh..pas un Nephilim. Un tout petit peu plus qu'un Ange..Une sorte de grand manitou du ciel on va dire. Sourit le blond d'une fausse innocence dans le regard.

-Un Ar-...Seigneur, j'ai besoin de repos.

-Va t'occuper d'Alec. Assura Jace en faisant mine de s'en aller.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Raphaël, dans l'espoir d'obtenir quelques réponses de la part de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il entra, il ne trouva qu'une chambre vide et une fenêtre ouverte. Jace eut l'intime conviction que l'Archange était toujours à l'Institut. En s'approchant de la fenêtre, il aperçut le brun dans les jardins enneigés. Il doutât qu'il fasse une promenade, au vue des symboles qu'il traçait dans l'air avec sa magie angélique.

S'accroupissant sur le rebord, il évalua la distance depuis la chambre de l'Archange jusqu'au sol. Jace se dit que cela était largement faisable. _Il le fait bien lui.._ Sans plus attendre, il fléchit les genoux, sentit les muscles de ses cuisses se contracter, et d'un bon, sauta juste à côté de Raphaël. Enfin..

-Un coup de main ?

Coincé dans les buissons douloureusement épineux, Jace accepta volontiers l'aide de son aîné. De nouveau sur ses pieds, il s'épousseta en demandant ce que faisait Raphaël.

-J'envoyai un message à Éden. J'ai reçu l'ordre de donner de rapides nouvelles concernant la situation d'Alec.

-Tu comptes le ramener avec toi ? Fit soudainement Jace, oubliant quelque peu ce qu'il était venu lui dire. L'Archange le toisa rapidement du coin de l'œil avant de s'adosser à un tronc d'arbre, l'air soucieux.

-Ce n'est pas à moi de décider. Pour l'instant, il est toujours un Nephilim. Je pense qu'un rassemblement sera nécessaire le jour où il deviendra véritablement un ange. Encore faut-il qu'il en ai le temps..

Jace préférait cent fois l'air nonchalant qu'arborait habituellement Raphaël à son soudain pessimiste.

-Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe autant ?

-Tu te moques de moi ? S'agaça le brun. Il secoua la tête et voulut se gifler. Nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il adviendra d'Alec lorsque Gabriel renaîtra en lui. (Il sortit son paquet de cigarette mais étrangement, il n'eut pas le cœur à fumer) Il aurait mieux valu pour lui qu'il se laisse emporter par sa malédiction..

-Mais vous auriez perdu un des vôtres.. N'est-ce pas pire ?

-Sandalphon et Metatron ont bien su remplacer deux des anciens. Quelqu'un aurait pu prendre sa place..

 _C'est faux.._ S'avoua t-il d'un air las. Il croisa le regard de Jace qui semblait sérieusement vouloir comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez l'Archange ces temps-ci. Malgré les maux qu'ils purent avoir, Raphaël n'eut jamais cessé de veiller sur son _Parabataï_ et sans ses conseils, peut-être n'aurait-il toujours pas saisit, qu'elle fut l'attitude à adopter pour réveiller son aura. _Et puis tout à l'heure, il semblait profondément affecté par les paroles de Robert._

-C'est faux..Un être comme Gabriel n'est pas remplacé. Personne ne l'est. Sandalphon et Metatron non plus ne peuvent remplacer Samaël et Tsakiel. Mais Gabriel avait un autre moyen de renaître que celui qu'il a choisi.

-Pourtant, d'après les dires de Michaël cela était impossible.

-Disons que l'autre moyen et quitte ou double. En renaissant dans le corps d'Alec. Il s'assure un corps et d'autant plus une aura. Une aura très similaire à la sienne, prendre possession d'Alec c'était du pain béni pour lui. En revanche, s'il s'était laissé détruire, autant physiquement que spirituellement, il n'y a qu'un moyen de renaître Archange. C'est de passer par la case Terrestre, et c'est là que ça devient compliqué..Parce que rares sont les Terrestres à prendre conscience qu'ils ont une aura en eux, les seuls connus sont Sandalphon et Metatron. Quant à Tsakiel, il est mort par un démon supérieur, son âme n'a pu être conservée.

-Mais qui y a t-il de si outrageux de posséder un corps mortel ? Si en renaissant, Gabriel aurait pu en devenir un lui-même.

-La différence est surtout, ce qui n'est pas seulement outrageux mais indigne de notre devoir, c'est qu'il met le corps et l'esprit de l'hôte en danger. Qui nous dit qu'Alec sera toujours lui-même lorsqu'il renaîtra ? S'il avait choisi de mourir par la malédiction et renaître comme une véritable créature céleste -digne de son devoir- l'aurait faite, cela aurait surtout pu prendre beaucoup plus de temps que passer par la possession, et si, en tant qu'être humain il ne réalisait pas qui il était en réalité, il serait mort comme un Terrestre et continuerai indéfiniment de se réincarner sans jamais savoir qui il est.

-Donc, Gabriel a préféré jouer la carte de la sécurité et a délibérément séparé son esprit de son corps pour s'en trouver un bien moins malade ?

-Un corps pur et fort. Une aura brute pour contenter son esprit. (Il ferma les yeux et eut une pensée pour Alec) Ton frère est tout ce qu'il fallait.

Raphaël prononça ces mots dans un murmure si doux, que Jace eut l'impression que l'air devint plus chaud et agréable. Les émois du Gardien de la Nature influençaient le temps si aisément et sans peine que le blond comprenait un peu mieux certains caprices météorologiques.

-Le matin où tu étais bien luné, il faisait drôlement beau !

L'Archange le foudroya d'un regard assassin et le vent souffla plus fort mais surtout tranchait la peau d'embruns glacés. La pointe de ses cheveux blonds givra.

-Ça va ! Je ne plaisanterai plus avec ça ! (Il épousseta le givre en secouant ses cheveux d'une main) Dis-moi..comment as-tu su pour Robert ? Demanda enfin Jace, se disant qu'avec Raphaël il semblait bien inutile de cacher la moindre question.

-Savoir quoi ? Sa honte ?

-Son passé. Vous ne vous êtes jamais connu, alors..

-Je ne sais rien de son passé. Mais lire dans les âmes est une des spécificités des Anges. Et la sienne était bien trop tourmentée pour être ignorée..Surtout qu'il n'en a plus que la moitié.

Raphaël porta finalement une cigarette à ses lèvres et fixa l'horizon d'un air calme et d'un regard que Jace trouva sage. La fumée s'évadant du tabac brûlé, forma une sorte de mirage à côté de l'Archange qui ne semblait pas avoir fait attention. Jace fronça les yeux et reconnut la silhouette d'un homme vêtu bien étrangement. Un bandeau cachait ses yeux, un long bâton à l'écorce écaillée d'une main et l'autre se glissant autour du bras de Raphaël. L'homme passa sa tête par dessus son épaule et sourit à Jace avant de se laisser emporter par le vent et disparaître.

Secouant la tête d'un air hébété, le blond voulut prendre la parole lorsque la sirène retentit dans toute la Cathédrale. Raphaël fit volte-face, écrasa son mégot dans son poing et se rua avec Jace à l'intérieur de l'Institut. Il s'arrêta soudainement en regardant tout autour de lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?! S'écria Jace.

-La barrière angélique a été brisée !

Son regard s'illumina rageusement et son aura brûla tout autour de lui. D'un geste il foudroya le toit du regard. Jace suivit la direction dans laquelle il regardait mais ne vit rien.

-Va rejoindre les autres ! Hurla Raphaël qui fit éclater ses ailes dans son dos avant de s'envoler en ne laissant derrière lui qu'une tornade poudrée de neige. Jace protégea ses yeux avec ses bras, puis, retrouvant ses esprits il rejoignit le hall d'assemblée. Il aperçut Isabelle et Clary, toutes deux entourant Max qui serrait contre lui son carnet de dessins.

-Que se passe t-il ?! Raphaël a senti les barrières se briser !

-Et il dit vrai, quelqu'un à couper l'alimentation d'énergie angélique en s'introduisant dans nos bases de données. Imogène essaie de récupérer le code mais rien à faire ! Pour l'instant, on essaie de regrouper tout le monde, notre père se charge de prendre en tête les troupes.

-Jace, les caméras ont toutes été brouillées ! Intervint Clary. Où est Raphaël, on va avoir besoin de lui !

-Il est sur le toit, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a eu.

-Peut-être a t-il senti une présence étrangère, comme pour Azazel. Souligna Isabelle qui traîna Max à sa suite : Surtout Max, tu restes près de moi !

Le jeune Nephilim retroussa ses lunettes et opina sans broncher. Arriva Robert d'une démarche affolée, son ceinturon orné de deux dagues et une lanière autour de la cuisse portant une lame séraphique.

-Tout le monde à l'armurerie, préparez-vous et barricadez-vous à l'intérieur jusqu'à ce que je vous rejoigne !

Les chasseurs d'ombres déjà présents se ruèrent au pas de course vers la salle d'armes, tandis que Jace, Clary et Isabelle qui tenait toujours son petit frère par les épaules se tournèrent vers Robert.

-Où te rendais-tu ? S'enquit Isabelle.

-Il manque Raj, Sébastian et Raphaël, et impossible d'utiliser nos portables, les panneaux de contrôle ne fonctionnent plus ! Tout était alimenté par l'énergie angélique. Les batteries de secours font simplement résister les alarmes et les ascenseurs. Mais elles ne tiendront pas longtemps, passez par l'escalier pour rejoindre l'armurerie.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Raphaël, je sais où il est, intervint Jace. Mais les portables, pourquoi ça ne fonctionne pas ?

-Quelqu'un nous empêche de communiquer avec l'extérieur.. Restons sur nos gardes, après l'attaque d'Azazel, nous ne serons pas trop prudents. (Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet sur Max) Tu ne quittes pas ton frère et ta sœur, tu as compris ?

-Oui..Mais où vas-tu ?

-Je dois encore trouver Raj et Sébastian. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard..

Max baissa les yeux et secoua soudainement la tête et plongea son regard déterminé dans ceux de son père.

-On sera tous prudents.

Clary sourit et sut que ce petit Nephilim se sentait prêt à repousser le danger, malgré son jeune âge. _Voilà comment j'aurai dû grandir et agir à son âge._ Songea t-elle en pensant à sa mère cloîtrée à Idris.

-Clary, Isabelle..amenez Max à l'armurerie, fit Jace : Je vais retrouver Raphaël.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'en aller avec son père adoptif, une main s'agrippa à son pull. Il tourna vivement la tête, et vit sa petite amie lui adresser un regard soucieux. Il sourit d'un air rassurant et porta sa main à ses lèvres. Ses yeux dorés brillèrent avec fougue.

-Je fais vite. Prends soin des autres..

Jace n'ajouta rien de plus et s'en alla à la suite de Robert. Celui-ci tint une de ses dagues et s'assuraient de la sécurité de chacun des couloirs. Ils ignoraient si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose s'était introduit, mais ce qui fut certain, était qu'il y avait un traître parmi eux. Robert fit signe à Jace que la cage d'escalier menant au toit était libre. Le blond s'en alla donc retrouver l'Archange qui ne donnait pas de nouvelle.

Une fois arrivé sur le toit, il examina les lieux d'un rapide coup d'œil. Il ne vit rien sur le moment, mais entendit clairement des cris provenir de son angle mort. Il contourna le mur et vit Raphaël aux prises avec un adversaire que Jace eut du mal à reconnaître à cause de l'ombre qui l'entourait. Puis il reconnut Raj après que ce dernier ne lui adresse un regard meurtrier.

-Ne reste pas là ! Hurla Raphaël dont deux paires d'ailes s'étendaient dans son dos. Il fit tournoyer son hallebarde au dessus de sa tête avant de taillader la cuisse de Raj qui lâcha un cri de douleur à percer les tympans. L'ombre s'extirpa de sa plaie, puis s'enfuit à travers un conduis d'aération.

-Qu'est-ce que c'était ? S'écria Jace en se ruant vers Raj qui était allongé sur le sol.

-Un démon pantin, ils n'ont pas de corps physique c'est ce qu'il les rend vraiment..(il se pinça rageusement les lèvres) chiants à se débarrasser !

-Comment est-il arrivé ici, il fait jours et nos barrières ne laisse aucun démon pénétrer les lieux !

-Je te rappel que les barrières ont été dissoutes.

Raphaël s'agenouilla près de Raj qu'il tourna sur le dos. Jace eut une expression horrifiée en le voyant suffoquer douloureusement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Les démons pantins manipulent l'esprit mais aspirent l'énergie vitale pendant la possession.

-Merde..pesta le blond. Et Sébastian qui reste introuvable !

L'Archange s'arracha une plume et la colla contre son front avant de murmurer une incantation angélique. Son œil doré scintilla tandis que le noir s'assombrit. Son aura fit s'envoler ses cheveux et ses vêtements tout autour de son corps, dégageant une agréable chaleur qui provoqua des frissons à Jace. Celui-ci ne pouvait détourner ses yeux de la scène. Raphaël plaqua la plume entre le cœur de Raj et sa propre paume de main, qu'il pressa de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que son sa voix s'élevait. Son aura terre de sienne se concentra dans sa main, s'introduit dans la plume qui finit par se dissoudre en une volute blanche qui se glissant à travers ses vêtement et les pores de sa peau. L'énergie de l'Archange s'introduit au sein de Raj, provoquant un spasme violent qui lui fit instantanément écarquiller les yeux. Il se dressa d'un geste et manqua percuter le front de Raphaël qui se releva de justesse.

-P-pourquoi je suis par terre ? (Il posa ses yeux inquiets sur Jace qui se tenait près de lui) Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-On te cherche, Raj. L'Institut est attaqué, les autres sont dans l'armurerie je vais t'y emmener et tout t'expliquer en chemin.

Les deux hommes se relevèrent tandis que Raphaël examinait les environs. L'Indien manqua s'étrangler en voyant les grandes ailes s'épanouir derrière lui.

-Oh m..oh m..

-Oh mon Dieu, l'aida Jace. Ça aussi, je t'expliquerai. Il s'adressa à Raphaël : Que vas-tu faire ?

-Retrouver ce démon avant qu'il ne prenne possession de quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as dit que vous étiez tous dans la salle d'armes, c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, du moins Robert recherche toujours Sébastian.

-Je me charge d'eux, toi, reste avec les autres et surtout ne laisse pas ce démon prendre possession de ton esprit. Soit plus fort que ce qu'il te propose !

-Q-quoi ? Me proposer quoi ?

-Il joue avec les faiblesses, n'écoute surtout pas ce qu'il te propose en échange pour compenser avec tes maux !

-Tss.., siffla Jace entre ses dents. Je suis bien trop parfait pour manquer de quoi que ce soit.

Raphaël secoua la tête et s'envola afin de sécuriser le périmètre. Jace conta à Raj tout ce qu'il s'était passé. L'indien ne se souvint absolument de rien et ignorait comment il s'était retrouvé sur ce toit à se battre avec Raphaël.

-Tu éviteras d'ouvrir ta bouche à ce sujet. Prévint Jace alors qu'il guettait le moindre mouvement suspect qui pourrait jaillir dans les couloirs.

-Je trouvai ça bizarre, toute cette agitation autour d'Alec..Mais si je comprend ce que tu dis, alors garder tout ça secret ne sert à rien. Si Alec se met à disparaître du jour au lendemain tout le monde le saura, non ?

Tandis que Raj avançait toujours à tâtons dans le couloir, Jace s'arrêta confusément en plein milieu et le regardait avancer en silence. _S'il venait à disparaître.._ Le blond chassa ces perturbantes pensées, du moins il essaya de se recentrer sur le problème présent. Les autres, il les analyserait plus tard.

-Quoi que t'en penses, ne dis rien. C'est tout.

-Ça va, rejoignons plutôt les autres..(il se maintint la cuisse) Bordel, il m'a fait mal avec son machin, là !

Il n'eut nullement le temps de sortir sa stèle pour se soigner qu'une explosion les prit tous les deux par surprise. Allongé dans les débris de pierres et la poussière, Jace toussa, étouffant à cause du nuage de saletés, tout comme Raj qui se releva difficilement. Un amas de poussières collait ses cheveux et sa peau, ainsi que ses vêtements alors qu'il concentra son aura qui fit luire ses runes. Raj fronça les sourcils en voyant Jace scintiller comme l'or.

-Montre-toi ! Aboya t-il à l'encontre de la silhouette qui se tenait au milieu du nuage de poussières. Cependant, ses épaules retombèrent lourdement comme sa garde qui devint fort fébrile alors qu'il reconnaissait Robert.

Les globes noirs du démon enrobaient ses yeux bleus. Les lèvres retroussées comme un animal prêt à mordre sa proie, le dos voûté et les muscles tendus saillant sous sa chemise tâchées de sang et de poussières. Signe qu'il y avait eu lutte. Sa tempe arborait une entaille dont le sang s'écoulait abondamment et camouflait son profil.

-Robert, comment pouvez-vous ?! Hurla Raj qui brandit son épée mais Jace le retint brusquement par la taille.

-Ce n'est pas Robert ! C'est ce démon qui le possède ! Ne lui fais pas de mal !

-Mais il faut bien l'arrêter !

-Il ne- (Jace vit Robert se ruer sur eux en empoignant ses deux dagues) Non !

Poussant Raj au loin, il eut tout juste le temps d'esquiver l'attaque. Seul son pull fut tranché au niveau des côtes.

Sortant de nulle part, Sébastian bondit sur Robert et tenta de l'étrangler avec son bras. Lui non plus ne semblait pas en bon état. Son cou était couvert de bleu, et sa main gauche présentait une plaie profonde sur la paume. Les cheveux en bataille, et le regard exorbité par la colère il essaya de maîtriser Robert.

-Il faut tuer le posséder ! Le démon mourra avec lui ! S'écria t-il aux deux autres.

-Non ! Grogna Jace qui retenait Raj. Je t'interdis de le toucher.

-Il nous a déjà aidé à vaincre Azazel, si c'est le seul moyen alors je ferai mon devoir ! Persifla l'indien en repoussant violemment le blond qui se cogna contre le mur derrière lui.

Raj fit tournoyer son épée autour de sa main avant de s'attaquer à Robert. Ce dernier se débattait toujours avec Sébastian qui était accroché à son dos et avait noué ses jambes autour des siennes pour lui bloquer tout mouvement. Mais l'homme, plus grand et plus costaud et surtout contrôlé par un démon, se tourna brusquement et laissa Raj planter son épée dans les reins de Sébastian qui lâcha un râle de douleur intense.

-Par l'An-

Raj n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa plainte que Robert lui fracassa le visage contre le mur à la force d'une seule main. Jace écarquilla les yeux d'effrois en voyant le sang maculer sa main alors qu'il relâchait l'indien.

Le corps de Raj s'écroula sur le parquet, les yeux enfoncés dans son crânes et la mâchoire grande ouverte. Le front enflé et injecté de sang, son regard fixait le lointain mais ne trembla pas. Jace le savait, il était trop tard pour lui.

Sébastian se trouvait aux pieds de Robert et pressait ses mains contre la blessure malencontreusement infligé par Raj durant son assaut.

Robert écrasa sa botte sur le crâne de Sébastian qui, malgré la douleur, agrippa la cheville au dessus de lui et la tourna avec force jusqu'à la tordre dans un craquement qui donna des frissons à Jace. Robert cria, sa voix se mêlant au rugissement du démon.

Sébastian récupéra son épée et rejoignit Jace qui n'osait affronter l'homme en face d'eux. Après avoir également récupéré l'arme de Raj, il la tendit au blond et dit :

-C'est le seul moyen de mettre tout le monde en sûreté, Jace !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Jace trouva son épée séraphique atrocement lourde à porter. _Non..il doit y avoir un autre moyen._ Tandis que Sébastian se traçait une iratze, tous deux furent surpris du comportement inattendu de leur adversaire. A genoux à cause de la blessure infligée par Sébastian, Robert se tint le crâne qu'il se mit à cogner contre le parquet, les vibrations atteignant les pieds des deux jeunes hommes qui ne bougeaient pas.

-Ah-..Hn... ! Michaël ! Hurla soudainement Robert. Jace eut un déclic flagrant qui frappa son esprit. _« Il se nourrit de la faiblesse et du manque ! »_

-Robert ! Tu ne dois pas l'écouter, n'écoute pas ce que te dit cette vermine !

« Moi, une vermine ?! » Grogna la voix au fond de Robert que Jace sut ne pas être la sienne.

-Alors mon salaud, on cherche à manger ? (Il jeta l'épée et ouvrit les bras en grand) Viens donc me voir, j'ai de quoi te nourrir !

-Tu es complètement fou ! S'écria Sébastian qui le tira par l'épaule mais Jace, le regard furieux et déterminé ne flancha pas.

 _« Sombre crétin ! »_

Alors que Robert menait une véritable lutte avec son esprit brumeux, le démon s'extirpa de son corps et dansa dans l'air en traînant son opaque fumée avant de se jeter sur Jace qui laissa délibérément le démon prendre possession de son corps. _« N'écoute pas ce qu'il te propose ! »_ Jace se concentra sur les paroles de l'Archange Raphaël pour ne pas laisser son esprit être happer par la force du démon.

 _« Je vois..ton Parabataï n'est pas à tes côtés. »_ Rit le démon en fouillant dans les souvenirs de Jace. Ce dernier déglutit, et se répéta intérieurement que son frère allait bien. _« Oh..ce grand gaillard que j'ai possédé est ton père adoptif ? Mais où est donc ton vrai papa mon petit.. ? »_

-P-papa ? Murmura Jace d'une voix fébrile.

 _« Oui..ton véritable père, où est-il ? Et ta mère ? Oh mais..je vois, elle n'a pas eu le temps de te bercer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde.. »_

-Maman ? Où est-elle ?

 _« On t'a arraché à son ventre, comme s'est triste ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas, ton esprit était trop faible..mais ton corps oui, les souvenirs du corps son précieux..Haha ! Ton corps se souvient de l'effroi qu'il a ressenti lorsqu'on éventra cette truie ! »_

-Ah !

Jace tomba genoux à terre et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit. Mais ignorer son manque à lui était bien impossible. Le démon lui proposa un marché dont son cœur semblait se languir. _« Il y a quelqu'un ici..qui connaît l'identité de tes parents. Tu jouais les fanfarons tout à l'heure, mais tu meures d'envie de savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »_

-Q-qui ça ? Souffla t-il, alors que ses yeux ne fixaient rien.

 _« Tue-le..et je te le dirai »_ Le démon manipula le bras droit de Jace dont la main pointa vers Robert. Celui-ci avait perdu connaissance après que le démon l'ait relâché. A sa gauche, Sébastian essaya de l'attaquer, mais son agilité, mélangée aux pouvoirs du démon firent renverser la situation en faveur de Jace. Les deux hommes se défirent avec hardiesse. Sébastian menaça son adversaire avec sa lame et d'un geste vif il parvint à lui entailler la joue. Jace bloqua l'attaque suivante et riposta d'un coup de tête au visage. Le brun grogna et son regard s'assombrit étrangement, mais l'esprit du blond était bien trop brouillé pour s'en rendre compte. Puis, un inquiétant sourire étira ses lèvres et une montée d'adrénaline anima Sébastian qui planta son épée dans l'épaule droite de Jace tout en l'accrochant au mur.

-Tu aurais dû t'occuper de Robert, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de me débarrasser de toi si tôt..

 _« Tu veux connaître la vérité sur tes parents ? Débarrasse-toi des gêneurs.. »_ Jace empoigna l'arme dans son épaule et l'arracha d'une traite. Une giclée de sang poissa son visage ainsi que celui de son assaillant qui eut un geste de recule pour se remettre en garde.

Dans un fracas du diable, Raphaël traversa le plafond créant un puits de jour qui inonda le couloir totalement délabré. Ses grandes ailes menacèrent Sébastian qui ouvrit de grands yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en le voyant ainsi présenté.

-Q-Qu'est-ce que tu es?!

-Tu ne poseras pas un doigt sur lui !

Bousculant brutalement le Nephilim, Raphaël plaqua Jace au sol alors que le démon le poussait à fuir.

« Lâche-moi ! » S'égosilla le démon à travers Jace.

-Ce n'est pas prévu au contrat.

Formant un véritable cocon ailé autour de son corps et de celui du blond qu'il tenait fermement dans ses bras, Raphaël fit brûler une importante quantité d'aura qui aveugla Sébastian dont la peau frissonna horriblement. Personne ne le vit, mais ses yeux devinrent aussi noirs que la nuit alors que l'aura de l'Archange l'effleurait par sa trop grande puissance.

Enveloppé dans ce duvet, Jace se laissa bercer par l'aura angélique de Raphaël qui colla son front contre le sien et tenta d'entrer en résonance avec son esprit..

« Jace..Jace écoute-moi. Tu me l'as dit toi-même, tu ne manques de rien. Tu aimes tes proches..tu aimes ta famille..Et cette famille t'a chéri pendant des années, elle t'a vu grandir. Et sans les épreuves que tu as vécues..peut-être ne serais-tu pas l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui. »

-J-je.. Le blond essayait ardemment de se raccrocher à la voix de l'Archange, ainsi qu'à son aura qui lui insufflait l'énergie que le démon lui avait aspiré. Celui-ci fit pression dans l'esprit du Nephilim, mais c'était mal connaître le « Guérisseur de Dieu ».

« Tu t'es battu pour retrouver ce lien perdu avec ton frère. Il est fier de toi..autant que tu es fier de lui. Peut-être n'aurais-tu jamais eu cette chance de le rencontrer, lui et Isabelle, ainsi que Max qui t'admire à travers ses yeux d'enfant. Mais par dessus tout, Jace.. »

Raphaël posa la paume de sa main tout près du cœur de Jace et provoqua une illusion qui écrasa sans reste ses tourments. Une cascade enflammée..des épaules fines et pâles comme la lune. Deux opalines vertes qui regardaient droit dans ses yeux fauves..

-Hh..soupira t-il en se sentait submergé par une vague douce et pleine de volupté : Clary.

« Tu ne l'aurais jamais rencontrée »

Une lumière dorée se mêla bien timidement à l'aura terre de sienne de l'Archange qui délivra délicatement le Nephilim. Le corps de celui-ci scintillait de mille feux, ses runes répondaient à son énergie qui prouva à Raphaël qu'il était enfin revenu.

Sûrement sur le point d'étouffer par cette énergie trop pure, le démon s'extirpa du corps de Jace mais l'Archange ne lui laissa guère le temps de s'enfuir une nouvelle fois. Le parquet se tressa en d'étranges ronces auréolées de lumière qui transperça le cœur même du démon au corps pourtant si vaporeux. Ce fut en poussière qu'il tomba bruyamment sur le sol, lâchant un râle poussif avant que le silence ne plane sur les lieux.

Jace sembla sortir d'un rêve..non, s'éveiller affolé d'un cauchemar et il n'était pas encore fini. Robert, la cheville retournée et le visage toujours blessé, n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis tout à l'heure.

-Papa.. !

Il courut vers lui, et se laissa glisser sur les dernières distances à genoux. Il chercha sa stèle et la sortit de la poche arrière de son pantalon et commença à lui tracer une rune de guérison. Mais celle-ci s'effaça sans que Jace ne comprenne pourquoi.

-La possession aspire l'énergie, rappelle-toi. Encore un peu, et Robert aurait perdu son sang de Nephilim. Prévint l'Archange qui arracha une autre plume, bien plus large que celle donnée à Raj. D'ailleurs, il posa un regard emprunt de douleur sur le cadavre de celui-ci. _Ave Atque Vale.._ Prononça t-il en son fort intérieur.

Alors qu'il pressa la plume contre le cœur de Robert, un vertige le prit mais parvint à se ressaisir grâce à Jace qui l'aida à se maintenir debout. Raphaël le gratifia d'un regard solennel, puis, concentrant son aura autour de sa main, il répéta la même procédure qu'à Raj et redonna suffisamment d'énergie à Robert pour survivre. Ce dernier ouvrit en grand la bouche pour happer une grande bouffée d'air. Alors qu'il se redressait un peu en hâte et dans un esprit encore désorienté, il crachota du sang qui lui laissa un goût âpre dans la bouche.

-Doucement, prenez le temps de vous remettre. Dit Raphaël en se laissant porter contre le mur derrière lui. Après s'être assuré que Robert était hors de danger, il demanda à ses ailes de revenir dormir en son sein. La dernière lui effleura tendrement la joue, se souciant de l'état de son maître.

-Dors, tu en as besoin.. murmura t-il à son amie plumée. Mais l'aile resta près de lui, tandis qu'il somnolait brutalement devant tout le monde.

-Hé, fit Jace en le secouant gentiment. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Mais l'Archange Raphaël, épuisé, s'était endormi contre son aile qui le cajolait. Ses runes se mirent à disparaître et sa chevelure brune poussa d'une traite en tombant en cascade sur son corps sale et blessé. Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux tout décontenancés à la vue d'une magnifique femme dans les vêtements que portait précédemment Raphaël. Malgré les courbes bien plus féminines, il reconnut les traits du visage de l'Archange. Sébastian s'approcha avec prudence et voulut toucher la femme. Mais l'aile le repoussa violemment.

Pris d'une rage soudaine, Jace agrippa le brun par le col et le cloua au sol avant de lui décrocher son poing dans la figure. Sébastian le regarda d'un air hébété avant de se débattre.

-A quoi tu jouais tout à l'heure, hein ?! Tuer Robert, et puis quoi ?!

-Je pensai que c'était le seul moyen d'exterminer ce démon, je ne faisais que mon devoir de Nephilim ! Aboya l'autre en le repoussant avec force. Tous deux se redressèrent en gardant une bonne distance entre eux. Toi, tu sembles bien mièvre dès qu'il s'agit de rendre allégeance à l'Enclave, je me trompe ?

-Mesure tes paroles ! S'écria Robert d'une voix grave et portante.

Grâce à la force de Raphaël, les blessures du père Lightwood s'étaient guéries, et son imposante carrure et la férocité dans ses yeux bleus gagnèrent en puissance.

-Jace, tu n'as rien ?

Le blond secoua la tête, puis son regard se posa à nouveau sur Raphaël qui dormait toujours. Robert, malgré le peu de temps passé en compagnie de l'Archange, parvint à le reconnaître à travers cette apparence de femme.

-Amène la en sécurité. (il examina les dégâts) Loin de cette poussière surtout.

Jace s'exécuta et porta dans ses bras la femme sans âge dont les longs cheveux recouvraient ses épaules, ses bras et son corps. Son expression paraissait si paisible..

-Tu fais moins peur comme ça.

L'aile se rendormit d'elle-même tandis qu'elle confiait son maître entre les mains de ce Nephilim. Quant à Robert, il foudroya Sébastian du regard tandis que ce dernier maintenait une de ses blessures et boita en direction de l'armurerie.

-Ne reparle plus jamais ainsi à l'un de mes enfants. Menaça t-il d'une voix tranche. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte bleu électrique.

-Vos enfants, hein.. persifla Sébastian entre ses dents serrées alors qu'il déambulait dans le couloir.

Lorsque Jace entra dans la chambre désignée à l'Archange Raphaël, il fut soulagé de savoir le dortoir et l'infirmerie neutre de tout dégât. Il n'avait osé déposer Raphaël là-bas, de peur que plus de personne ne découvre son identité. Déjà que sous cette forme, son corps n'arborait plus aucune rune angélique. Et puis..

-Vous changez souvent de sexe ? Se questionna le blond à haute voix.

La jeune femme sur le lit remua et enfoui un peu plus son visage entre les coussins. Jace sourit d'un air amusé avant de la recouvrir d'une couverture.

-Promis, à ton réveil tu auras le droit à tes deux cafés, dit-il avant de quitter les lieux.

Lui aussi se sentait bien fatigué malgré que l'Archange lui eut partagé son aura. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il rebroussait chemin pour rejoindre tous les autres chasseurs d'ombres, il réalisa que c'était bien plus un épuisement mental que physique. Ses blessures avaient été guéries, mais les maux de son cœur dévoilaient ses faiblesses. _Je ne manque de rien.._ Se pinçant les lèvres, il laissa s'écouler une des larmes qu'il n'eut pas le temps de retenir ni de sentir inonder ses yeux. Un sanglot s'échappa, et ses épaules furent parsemées de soubresauts. Il soupira désespérément en sentant sa poitrine le faire souffrir.

Dans sa poche, son portable se mit à vibrer. Il essuya du dos de la main ses joues et lut le message que vint de lui envoyer son _Parabataï._

« Jace, que ce passe t-il ? Tout va bien ? » Y avait-il d'écrit.

-N-non, pleura Jace en laissant d'autres larmes s'écouler en trombe. Cette fois ça ne va pas Alec..Hh..

Le bras croisés contre ses yeux, il essayait de se calmer mais cela ne fit qu'empirer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Clary l'appeler au loin. Lorsqu'elle se trouva à sa hauteur, Jace l'attira tout contre lui, à la grande surprise de celle-ci.

-Une identité..soupira t-il avec une affligeante tristesse dans la voix. Voilà ce qui me manque, Clary ! (Il enfoui son visage dans son cou et ses cheveux libres et indomptés) Je ne sais pas qui je suis !

Les muscles tendus, la poitrine en détresse, Jace laissa évacuer dans les bras de son amour tous ses ressentiments qu'il gardait enfoui en lui depuis bien trop d'années. Lui qui croyais dur comme le fer de sa lame séraphique qu'il n'avait pas de cœur..Il en trouva un en rencontrant Clary. Et aujourd'hui, il tenait à lui confier sa peine.

D'abord prise au dépourvu, Clary sourit affectueusement et enroula ses bras dans le dos de son petit ami qui tremblait comme un enfant perdu tout contre elle.

-Tu es mon Jace. Susurra t-elle avec amour.

Jace ouvrit abruptement deux grands yeux aux iris encore plus scintillantes que des étoiles.

Il s'écarta un peu d'elle avant de se jeter fiévreusement sur ses lèvres. Malgré la poussière et le sang, Clary répondit avec autant de sentiments et de passion au baiser. Ils se laissèrent assaillirent par leurs émois, et sentirent leur corps vibrer contre celui de l'autre. Front contre front, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres tandis que leurs mains explorèrent leurs deux peaux. Jace poussa Clary contre une porte menant à une chambre dont il ignorait le propriétaire, et la fit basculer sur le lit. Grisée par cette montée d'envie libidineuse, Clary aida Jace à retirer son haut et fit de même avec lui. D'un coup de pied, il claqua la porte et se coucha sur le corps échauffé de la rousse. Elle qui était venue s'assurer qu'il allait bien, après avoir mis tout le monde en sécurité grâce à ses runes, elle ne désirait en aucun cas rejoindre présentement ses sœurs et frères d'armes.

Avoir vu son Jace dans un tel état, semblant soudainement si seul et réclament pour la première fois de l'aide, elle ne pouvait pas ignorer cette main tremblante et tendue vers le haut. S'il était tombé dans un gouffre, elle tenait à le remonter en surface. Dans ses bras aimants..

-Oh, Clary.. soupira t-il alors que ses larmes coulaient toujours.

Ses mains sales se perdirent dans sa chevelure enflammée et sa bouche redessina les contours de ses yeux et ses pommettes moucheté de tâches de rousseurs, faisant ressortir le vert de ses yeux. Clary fit basculer leur corps et chevaucha le bassin de son petit qui la maintint par les hanches d'une main. L'autre caressa son ventre et remonta sur ses seins rebondis dont elle dévoila les mamelons rosés après avoir détaché son sous vêtement. Pantelante, le visage rougi par leur ivresse amoureuse, elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il effleura habillement mais surtout tendrement sa poitrine.

-Tu es si belle, mon cœur. S'exclama t-il en se redressant pour déguster et découvrir amoureusement la peau de ses épaule, puis de sa poitrine qu'il sentit frémir entre ses doigts. Il l'étreignit plus fort, et frissonna au contacte des doigts de la jeune fille sur sa peau nue, sa nuque et ses cheveux qui se hérissèrent. L'aura de Clary l'enveloppa légèrement, et celle de Jace y répondit sans effort et tous deux baignèrent dans l'or. Leurs sentiments traversaient leur énergie et s'ancrèrent directement dans leur âme respective. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre, s'étaient longtemps attendus, enfin trouvés puis perdus..avant de renaître dans le cœur de l'autre et s'assurer un avenir dans leurs bras aimants. _Mon bonheur, je le sais est au bout de ses doigts.._ Pensa Jace en basculant à nouveau leurs corps.

Caresses et soupirs succombèrent à leur désir charnel. Jace parsema de suçon le corps nue de son amour qui gémit de plaisir sous les palpations que prodiguait sa langue entre ses cuisses. Elle se cambra, agrippa ses cheveux blonds mais criait son prénom. Elle l'appelait sans cesse, le berça de mots d'amour tandis qu'elle le désirait toujours plus prêt d'elle. Contre elle.. En elle..

Ses cheveux roux ressemblaient à un océan de vagues voilées de la lumière chaude et tamisée d'un brûlant coucher de soleil. Jace en écarta quelques mèches qui cachaient son visage définissant le plaisir même. Clary baignait dans la joie, dans l'amour, et Jace en sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine.

-Clary..je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime ! Soupira t-il alors qu'il se positionnait entre ses cuisses.

Il s'attarda plus longuement sur ses seins aux mamelons durcis et toujours plus désireux de sentir les lèvres de Jace en leur contour. Il les massa avec volupté, frôlement et décadence. Clary ne l'en menait pas large non plus, malgré sa timidité évidente, la folie et l'envie prenaient le dessus sur ses mains qui caressaient les reins et l'entrejambe de son amant. Lorsqu'elle se sentit suffisamment prête, et sûre de ce qu'elle voulait, la jeune rouquine vint amoureusement frotter son nez contre celui de Jace qui grogna sourdement.

L'écart plus grand de ses cuisses lui fit comprendre qu'elle l'autorisait à aller plus loin.

-Je ferai preuve d'autant de douceur que mon impatience me le permettra..lui murmura t-il avec une pointe de chagrin. Clary prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa sans retenue.

-Je t'aime. Lui souffla t-elle. Je t'aime, mon Jace.

Ses runes luisirent avec ardeur au contact de l'aura enivrante de Clary. Jace sut alors qu'il ne pourrait jamais se détourner d'elle.

Aussi délicat fut-il, Jace sentit son amante tressaillir lorsqu'il la pénétra. Elle tourna son visage et mordit une de ses phalanges.

-Clarissa..Regarde-moi, je t'en prie, regarde-moi.

La jeune femme sentit quelque chose de chaud entrer en contracte avec sa joue, et glisser sur sa peau..Elle songea à l'une de ses larmes à elle, me se fut un de celles de Jace qui eut toujours du mal à se contenir. Pourtant, son chagrin semblait quelque peu apaisé par la tendresse de Clary. Celle-ci en sentit sa poitrine se serrer, alors elle vint effleurer son visage du dos de la main et caressa jusqu'au menton. Un chaleureux sourire étira ses lèvres et Jace y répondit du sien.

Leurs corps cherchèrent sans cesse de garder un contact, alors qu'ils ondulaient l'un sous l'autre. Un vague de chaleur inonda leur sang. Clary eut l'impression de défaillir plus d'une fois sous ce plaisir évident plaqué sur son visage, amarré dans son corps, les frissons entre ses cuisses..

Jace lâchait de rauques soupirs tandis que les roulements réguliers de ses reins s'harmonisaient avec les gémissements de la jeune femme. Il tira sur l'une de cuisse pour la retourner sur le ventre et baisa l'épiderme pâle du creux de son dos. Le blond ne perdit pas en rythme et sentit enfin son amante mouver son bassin pour accompagner ses coups de butoirs. Il la guida d'une main, mais Clary combla sa maladresse par l'excitation qui l'envahissait, ainsi l'ondulation de son dos et la chaleur de son corps furent les épices qui rehaussèrent leur plaisir à tous les deux.

Sa peau finement dentelée de cicatrices, ainsi que les motifs runiques gravés partout sur son corps, prouvait qu'elle connaissait à son tour les méandres de la guerre. Et Jace était si fier et comblé de l'avoir à ses côtés. Leur futur ne serait peut-être jamais de tout repos..mais au moins.

 _Nous serons ensemble.._

Après un long instant d'amour, qu'ils trouvèrent pourtant trop court mais ne purent faire autrement dans l'instant d'urgence dans lequel se trouvait l'Institut, les deux amants reprenaient leurs esprits, allongés sur le dos et fixant le plafond d'un air hébété.

-On devrait avoir honte..lâcha Clary d'une voix légèrement sourde et éraillée. Mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Moi non plus. Avoua Jace en prenant sa main dans la sienne. Cela te rassure ?

-Pas du tout, ricana la jeune femme entraînant le blond avec elle.

-T'es dure..Je ne suis pas si irresponsable.

-Ce n'est pas ce que nous a dit Sébastian. (Elle se dressa et chercha ses vêtements) Nous devrions les rejoindre.

Jace opina, mais ce fut plus fort que lui il tira Clary contre lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

-Ne me dis pas « oui » pour ensuite faire le contraire. Rit-elle aux éclats. Si le bonheur devait avoir un son, Jace voulut que ce soit son rire.

-Nous allons avoir beaucoup de travail avec les dégâts qu'a causé ce démon.

-Oui mais au moins les moniteurs de sécurités fonctionnent à nouveau. J'ignore qui désirait faire entrer ce démon et surtout les raisons qui l'ont poussé à faire cela. Mais s'il y a un traître parmi nous, cela ne fera qu'accroître les tensions entre l'Enclave et le monde obscure. Souligna t-elle en ayant une pensée pour Luke dont elle voyait toujours loin de sa meute qui refusait d'être mêlée de près comme de loin avec la fille de Valentin : Et Imogène qui ne désire toujours pas levé sa restriction, renchérit-elle.

Soudain, Jace ouvrit de grands yeux emprunts de doute. Clary sentit ses muscles se tendre contre elle, et alors qu'elle le regardait confusément se rhabiller en vitesse, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

-Est-ce que l'Inquisitrice était avec vous ?

-N-non..Robert nous a dit qu'elle essayé de contacter Alicante.

-Merde !

Le blond sortit en trombe de la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient avec son amante et courut à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs encore intactes de l'Institut. Clary ne perdit aucune minute pour le rejoindre, même si elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et son pantalon, ayant laissé le reste dans la chambre ainsi que ses chaussures, tout comme Jace qui courrait pieds-nus dans la poussière.

Ils repassèrent à côté de la zone où leur violent affrontement avec le démon pantin avec eut lieu. Le corps de Raj n'était plus là, Robert s'était chargé de l'évacuer semblait-il. Jace aida Clary à passer par dessus les amonts de pierres et de poutres afin de rejoindre l'autre versant. Enfin, ils déboulèrent dans le bureau de l'inquisitrice.

-Oh m..

Clary porta une main à son visage où l'effroi se peignait, tandis que ses yeux ne se décrochaient pas de la vision d'horreur qui se présentait à eux.

Le corps mutilé, les habits entaillés et déchirés, une épaule déboîtée qui s'étirait bien trop bas le long de son dos, Imogène Hérondale ne fut plus..

Jace ressentit un pincement étrange en la voyant telle quelle, inerte sur le sol. Il se pinça les lèvres et s'accroupit afin de clore ses paupières ensanglantées.

- _Ave..Atque va-_

Si Jace ne parvint pas à terminer son psaume, ce fut avant tout à cause du bras dénudé de l'inquisitrice, dont une profonde plaie commençait à peine à sécher. Il passa sa propre épaule par dessus son col et examina sa tâche de naissance. Portant de nouveau son attention sur la marque au dessus de la plaie, sur le bras d'Imogène, le blond essuya le sang qui en cachait une partie et découvrit une tâche nettement semblable à la sienne. Une marque en forme d'étoile..

Trop confus pour penser clairement, Jace se dit néanmoins que si l'inquisitrice fut trop âgée pour être sa mère, peut-être arborait-elle un autre lien de parenté avec lui.

 _Si seulement cette marque pouvait signifier quelque chose.._ Pria t-il en son for intérieure. Il prit ensuite un plaid sur le canapé derrière lui, et recouvrit le corps sans vie de la vieille femme qui tenait d'un poing ferme une dague gravée de runes angéliques.

Une Hérondale se battait jusqu'au bout, animée par la seule force de ses convictions.

Des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers eux. Clary se mit sur le côté afin de laisser passer le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Robert.

-Imogène..c'est affreux, Valentin est- (Ses épaules retombèrent, lâches, sous le choc) Par l'Ange tout puissant..non.

-Elle devait déjà être morte lorsque nous lutions contre le démon. Informa Jace en s'appuyant sur les quelques bases de légiste qu'il se souvenait : Isabelle pourra nous en dire plus.

Robert parut éreinté. Les traits tirés et les cheveux salis et hérissés dans tous les sens, faisaient ressortir son âge plus mûr que celui des deux autres Nephilim en face de lui. Mais Clary ne lui laissa pas de répit et s'enquit de lui poser la question qui brûlait ses lèvres.

-Que se passe t-il avec Valentin ?

D'un regard las, le bleu de ses yeux devint marine tournant presque au noir et Robert dit alors gravement.

-Il s'est enfui.

Ces mots sonnèrent comme un glas aux oreilles des deux amants..

 **Alec**

-Très bien, je comprends Izzy..j'aurais voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose.

Ayant reçu soudainement plusieurs messages alertant de ma famille, je contactai ma sœur pour savoir ce qu'il en fut.

"Alec, on en a terminé avec ce démon. Et pour l'instant, contente-toi te régler tes affaires. Je ne sais pas où sont Jace et Papa mais Sébastian m'a certifié qu'ils ne faisaient pas parti de nos pertes."

-J'ai du mal à le dire, mais je suis soulagé qu'ils n'aient rien eu.

"C'est normal, n'aie pas honte. Je vais devoir te laisser, ils ont besoin de moi à l'armurerie et je dois surveiller Max.".

-Merci Izzy, prends soin de toi surtout..Et dis à Jace de me rappeler s'il te plaît. Peu importe l'heure, je répondrai.

Après le dernier au-revoir avec ma petite sœur, je raccrochai et déposai mon téléphone sur le guéridon de notre lit à Magnus et moi, que nous partageâmes toujours à l'hôtel de Jakarta. Il faisait nuit, les lumières artificielles de la ville éclairaient notre suite, tandis qu'à l'intérieur je dus tout éteindre pour laisser mon amant se reposer. _Ils ont été attaqué..comme dans ma vision._ Songeai-je en me passant une main sur mon visage, comme si ce geste suffirait à lui seul pour effacer mon trouble.

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas rentrer. Bien que j'aurai tant voulu les aider, tant voulu me battre à leur côté et ainsi éviter peut-être de si douloureuses pertes. Mais ici aussi, nous menions notre lutte. Mon aîné eut beau m'assurer qu'il parvenait à gérer la situation, celle-ci dérapa subitement et non sans souffrance..

-Magnus, regarde-moi..

Recroquevillé sur le lit, fiévreux à en brûler sa peau moite, mon amant menait une duel acharné avec lui-même. Sa magie crépitait tout autour de lui. Tiraillé entre le chaud et le froid il arracha ses vêtements avant de s'enrouler dans les draps satinés. Ses muscles se contractaient, ses ongles vernis se changeaient parfois en griffes et peut-être devrais-je songer à inventer un mensonge aux techniciens de surfaces afin d'expliquer certains dégâts causés par les crises de mon petit ami. Mais pour le moment, je me souciai bien trop de son état.

-Magnus..

J'osai poser ma main sur son bras alors qu'il me tournait le dos depuis tout à l'heure. Le visage enfoui dans ses mains. Mais il se décala promptement.

-Ne me touche pas ! L'entendis-je grogner fébrilement. Semblant avoir eu peur de lui-même, il se remit à trembler et tira un oreiller sur sa tête.

Je me contre fichai des flammes incontrôlées qui tournoyaient autour de son corps, et me couchai en cuillère derrière lui. J'avais retiré mes vêtements, en pensant qu'entrer en contact avec ce qui lui était familier -la chaleur de mon corps et mon odeur- le calmerait un peu.

Magnus semblait prendre sur lui, alors je l'apaisai au mieux avec mon aura angélique que je me surpris parvenir à contrôler de mieux en mieux et avec bien plus de puissance qu'avant. Je glissa mes doigts entre les siens qui agrippaient désespérément le coussin, et l'obligeai à retirer ce dernier dessus sa tête.

-N-ne me regarde pas..se plaignit-il doucement. Son souffle se saccadait de plus en plus, il souffrait à trop lutter contre ce qui essayait de sortir.

-Il n'y a que moi..Chuchotai-je au creux de son oreille.

-Justement, tu ne devrais pas me voir si laid !

Un sourd rugissement s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il se tint douloureusement la poitrine. Ses yeux félins luisirent intensément et je le vis essayer de cacher ses crocs.

-Montre-moi tout.

Fussent-ils mes mots qui touchèrent son cœur, la pression de sa _forma animalis_ qui tentait de prendre le dessus sur lui, ou bien un peu des deux en tous cas mon amant s'écarta doucement de moi et se tint sur les coudes et les genoux. Sa mâchoire se déforma vers l'avant, et ses crocs semblèrent plus large.

-Écarte-toi..s'il te plaît.

Mon aîné me toisa du coin de l'œil et je pus y déceler autant de crainte que d'affection. J'opinai et descendis du lit. Ses cuisses s'élargirent et un pelage noir recouvrit tout son épiderme dénudé. Ses côtes craquèrent alors que sa cage thoracique se bombait. Sa voix s'étouffa dans un rugissement qui accompagne la fin de la métamorphose. L'animal que j'eus en face de moi secoua la tête, semblant désorienté. Il tourna sur lui-même et bondit hors du lit en se réfugiant dans un coin de la chambre.

-Magnus ! L'appelai-je, peut-être un peu affolé. Je fis le tour du lit et entra sans geste brusque dans le champ de vision du haut félin qui me toisait curieusement.

Il grogna étrangement avant de regarder par la fenêtre panoramique de la suite. Ses oreilles s'abaissèrent en arrière et ses deux queues remuaient avec peu d'assurance. Je sus à travers ce regard chagriné qu'il m'adressait que Magnus me reconnaissait. Un gémissement fort inoffensif remplaça ses grognements alors qu'il s'assit d'un air penaud sur son postérieur. Magnus glissa une de ses pattes sur son museau, comme pour cacher ses yeux. Pourtant, je le trouvai si majestueux..Bien sûr, la surprise devait se lire sur mon visage, mais se fut plus fort que moi, je souriais comme un bienheureux. Cela dut l'étonner puisque qu'il redressa une oreille. La douceur dans ces yeux mordorés..je reconnus aisément l'âme de mon amant.

Je m'avançai sans hésitation, le perturbant quelques peu puisqu'il essaya de reculer. Mais en tendant la main vers lui je parvins à effleurer son buste musclé et étonnamment soyeux et doux. Un autre gémissement fit retrousser ses moustaches qui chatouillaient mon visage alors qu'il câlinait ma joue.

-Il n'y a rien de laid chez toi, Magnus. Souris-je en découvrant le nouveau toucher de son pelage. Un gémissement moins apeuré me répondit alors qu'il se dressa et posa ses deux grosses pattes sur mon torse.

En moins qu'il n'en fallut pour le dire, je me retrouvai sur le dos, contre le tapis de notre chambre et lui se coucha en biais sur moi. Ses queues frétillèrent plus sereinement bien que ses oreilles restèrent encore un moment en arrière. Mais les caresses qu'il me prodiguait affectueusement en frottant sa tête contre mon cou me rassurèrent aussi. Peut-être craignait-il encore de s'être dévoilé sous ce nouveau jour, mais j'espérai sincèrement qu'il ressente mon bonheur. Parce oui, je fus en cet instant très heureux..Mon inquiétude au sujet de ma vision réalisée, me tiraillait encore, mais pour les efforts qu'il eut fourni en ces quelques jours, je sentais mon cœur battre plus fort pour mon aîné. Parce qu'enfin il croyait véritablement en moi, autant que je croyais en lui.

J'ignorai combien de temps nous restâmes dans cette position, moi caressant une de ses pattes et lui léchant mon cou alors que je regardai le paysage de nuit à travers les fenêtres panoramiques. Je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas grincer des dents, mais sa langue râpeuse me chatouillait atrocement depuis tout à l'heure. Seulement, je pouvais sentir les calmes battements de son cœur, et je me refusai de lui arracher ce moment de plénitude. Magnus se sentait bien, malgré la lutte qu'il mena tout le jour durant ainsi qu'une bonne partie de cette nuit. En tous cas, la chaleur de son corps me berçait de sommeil, tout comme le douceur de son pelage noir feu. Des ombres bleutées rayaient son poil.

Évidemment, je me demandai de quelle façon il pouvait bien me voir. Comme son amant, ou bien comme une personne qu'il appréciait ?

-Magnus, l'appelai-je chaudement.

Mon aîné dressa ses oreilles et leva la tête pour croiser son regard dans le mien. Déjà, il me comprenait. Il réagissait à ma voix et surtout, au vue des éclats ambrés dans ses yeux couleur jade, il n'était pas insensible aux inflexions amoureuses. Je fermai les yeux et portai une main sur ses épaules, robustes qui semblaient frissonner sous mon approche. Je fis brûler ardemment mon aura que je partageai depuis le début comme un gage de mon amour. _« Je t'aime, tu sais.. »_ Lui disais-je à chaque fois.

Soudain, ne m'y attendant pas du tout, des étincelles bleues et argentées envahirent notre suite et dansèrent tout autour de moi. Je lâchai un soupir émerveillé et tentai de suivre du regard quelques unes de ces magnifiques éclats.

 _« Je t'aime aussi, mon Alec. »_ Entendis-je comme un murmure prononcé tout près de mon oreille. J'écarquillai de grands yeux tout étonnés, et toisai mon félin d'amant dont le regard me souriait amoureusement. Après avoir embrassé le haut de sa tête, je laissa la mienne retomber sur le tapis et Magnus vint nicher son museau sous mon menton.

-T'as des paillettes dans la fourrure.

* * *

Transportée dans l'embarcation d'un songe, Raphaël ressentait une ardente chaleur réchauffer les parties les plus froides de son corps. Cela traversa ses pieds, remontant le long de ses jambes..Puis les mains, et se diffusa jusqu'à son torse. C'était familier..très familier, voire trop. Son corps bougea de lui-même alors que l'Archange n'était pas tout à fait réveillé.

-Je commençai à m'inquiéter. Entendit Raphaël alors que sa main serrait fermement un bras pour l'éloigner de son corps.

En ouvrant les yeux, la jeune femme sembla apercevoir des flammes. Puis, plus sa vue devint nette, plus elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas halluciné.

-Toi.. Grogna t-elle en se redressant douloureusement. Son corps lui paraissait lourd, et sa tête tournait légèrement.

-Doucement, tu as perdu beaucoup d'énergie Raphaël. Tu n'aurais pas dû en donner autant !

-Tu ignores ce qu'il s'est passé. Rétorqua la brune en analysant ses cheveux longs s'étalant autour d'elle : Merde..

-T'as perdu ta couverture. Tu ne seras pas blâmé, il sait que tu as fait ça dans l'intention d'aider. Mais tu ne pourras pas retrouver une apparence de Nephilim si tu ne regagnes pas ta magie, tu dois renter à Éden !

Raphaël plia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Ce que tu dis me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Je suppose que ta sanction a pris fin..(Elle posa ses yeux vairons sur l'homme à côté d'elle) N'est-ce pas, Michaël ?

A suivre...

* * *

Ouais ! J'ai pu de nouveau écrire sur Simon ! D'ailleurs, le moment arrivera bientôt pour lui de revenir auprès de nos chasseurs d'ombres ! Imogène n'étant plus, attendons de voir qui prendra la tête de l'Institut ! Mais surtout, qui la remplacement en tant qu'Inquisitrice ou Inquisiteur ! Haha ! Avec Valentin dans la nature, il vaut mieux choisir quelqu'un qui ne sème pas trop le trouble entre l'Enclave et le monde obscure..(quoi que) !

Cela va peut-être vous choquer, mais le passé de Robert, j'ai toujours voulu écrire là dessus ! C'est au fond un personnage tellement riche en émois, torturé entre honte et droiture..J'aime les Lightwood. Et pour mon bien être je devais écrire sur lui et Michaël Wayland xD ! Chose faite ! Moi contente !

Et puis je me suis aussi lâchée sur le Saphaël..il n'y aura peut-être pas de romantisme entre eux, mais la tension vampirique, vous allez en manger gratuit ! Et puis n'oublions pas le Clace, je souhaitai vraiment faire quelque chose d'impatient entre les deux amoureux. C'est fort ce qu'il y a entre eux, mais surtout, ils n'en peuvent plus qu'on les sépare à tout va ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de glamour, mais quand on sait que j'ai écris la première fois du Malec entre deux sapins bon..je ne vous étonne plus tellement maintenant xD

Bon et puis vous avez vu hein, Micky l'est reviendu ! Manque plus que Gabe on est bon !

Allons, allons, je vais devoir retourner à mes révisions. Je ne sais pas quand pourrais-je poster un nouveau chapitre, mais j'espère ne pas être trop longue. De toutes façons, je me connais je ne vais pas m'empêcher de rédiger mes chapitres pendants les cours d'Amphi ..oui j'ai honte. Très honte.

Un grand merci à vous d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, et j'espère tous vous retrouver dans le prochain ! Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprennent leurs activités au mois de Septembre et puis pour les plus chanceux d'Octobre..bah profitez bien du temps qu'il vous reste ! :D

Bisou~~ A bientôt !


	23. Chapter 22

Ouin ! Mes amours ! Ma famille Malec ! *câlin très groupé*

Non je ne suis pas morte ! Et pourtant mes sadiques de professeurs nous ont déclaré la guerre et nous bombardent de contrôles continus ! *lève le poing* Ma fiction elle a avance pas ! Et j'ai un OS Malec en attente de publication depuis des mois ! Pour me faire pardonner cette longue attente pour ce nouveau chapitre, je m'engage à terminer cette OS pour que cela vous fasse un...bonus ? Cela s'est légèrement calmé pour moi, d'où l'apparition de ce chapitre aujourd'hui !

Au menu nous avons..De l'amour, beaucoup d'amour ! De la peine, des règlements de compte ! du..du..du combat ! Et puis plein d'autres trucs xD

Je ferai mieux d'aller me reposer ça ne va plus.. Passons donc aux remerciements ! Et bienvenu aux nouveaux ! :

 **Zorhya (Réponse à ton (tes) commentaire(s) :** Wah ! 2 reviews pour un chapitre, t'avais la foi ! Mais j'ai trouvé ça tellement adorable, je n'avais qu'une hâte pour publier ce nouveau chapitre pour te répondre ! Tu trouves la relation entre Alec et Raphaël mystérieuse est tu fais bien, mwaha ! Et je suis ravie que tu continues l'aventure avec moi, malgré le temps d'attente entre les chapitres depuis la rentrée ! D'ailleurs, nous sommes au mois d'octobre et je te souhaite une bonne rentrée à toi aussi ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et j'ai hâte de te retrouver ! Bisou~~ **)**

 ** **Phanie Miki (Réponse à ton commentaire:**** Enfin je peux répondre ! Comme tu dis, Magnus est adorable peu importe son apparence, Alec n'attendait qu'une chose, que le sorcier se dévoile est là c'est chose faite ! Bien sûr qu'il l'aime encore plus :D Tu vas les retrouver plus proches que jamais dans ce nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il te plaira ! Merci de me suivre, gros bisou~~ ** **)  
****

 **Elise (Réponse à ton commentaire:** Pour quand la suite ? Maintenant ! :D Vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir publier plus tôt mes chapitres, moi-même ça me frustre.. J'espère juste te voir encore longtemps dans cette aventure ! Un gros bisou et bonne lecture~~ **)  
**

 **Plopy  
**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu** **  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie** **  
**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

 **valoueeeesweet**

 **narumi112**

 **princessethe100**

 **Marsika**

 **lion no kalista**

 **Luma1709**

 **Julie Nbs**

 **Lynda Morlan**

 **Praxy21**

 **fanais**

 **Chi No Tenshi**

 **Scottish-Puffin**

Comme vous avez suffisamment attendu, je vous laisse directement avec votre lecture mais on se retrouve dans la note de fin ! ;D Bonne lecture~

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Regarder au delà du mal  
**

 **Alec**

Cette nuit là, je fis un rêve qui me rendit mélancolique.. Cela n'eut rien à voir avec toutes les visions oppressantes que j'eus dernièrement. Mais je n'osai affirmer que ce rêve n'en était pas une, ou bien si ce fut seulement un songe des plus banals. En tous cas, il joua avec mes émois, me rendit fébrile et anxieux.

Mais surtout très triste.

Ce rêve naquit de mes souvenirs. Je me revis marcher dans cette neige poudreuse qui obstruait mon chemin, à travers ce paysage obscure que ce renard blanc m'autorisa à pénétrer. Une main tendue m'aida à me relever. Deux orbes; une sombre comme la nuit et l'autre dorée captivèrent mon attention. De longs cheveux noirs dansaient autour d'une silhouette que je ne perçus pas très distinctement. Mais ce que dégageait son corps éveilla quelques frissons le long de mon échine et de mes épaules que je vins enrouler de mes bras. _« Si tu veux regarder en arrière, fais-le. »_ M'a t-il dit. Alors que je me retournai afin de découvrir ce que j'avais laissé derrière, on me retint fermement. _« Ne te retourne pas. »_ Crispé par le doute, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en laissant de côté ma curiosité. Enfin sur pieds, j'amorçai mon premier pas et le paysage enneigée se mit à fleurir. Les sapins s'habillèrent d'épines bleues, dégradant sur l'indigo. Il faisait doux. L'herbe et le vent me portaient et malgré le silence, je sentais la vie animer ces contrées. Soudain, assis devant moi, un animal assez imposant me barra la route. Il était calme, me regardait sans bouger..Son pelage noir faisait ressortir le vert et l'ambre de ses yeux félins. Lorsque j'essayai de l'approcher, il s'avança également et me donna un affectueux coup de tête, frottant longuement son museau contre mon front et ma tempe. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou, puis sentis mon corps étouffer. L'animal se transforma en ombre qui s'abattit sur toute la végétation alentour. Je voulais m'enfuir, mais il m'avait dit de ne pas regarder derrière moi..Pourtant j'en avais envie..Je cherchai d'un air paniqué cette magnifique créature qui me laissa seul avec cette ombre. Mon corps avait froid, l'air avait changé..J'oubliai alors les paroles de l'un afin de me laisser guider par l'autre. Je me tournai vers ce paysage enneigé.

Mais là-bas non plus, personne n'était là pour me tendre une nouvelle fois la main. Je réalisai alors, que je me trouvai à genoux, le corps trop lourd, accablé par ce que mon dos portait..Tiraillé entre une solitaire neige éternelle et une forêt vierge où l'on cultivait le danger et la souffrance.

Entre mes mains, une plume froide et un bijou brisé.

Une larme tomba de mon œil droit et nourrit la terre alors qu'une autre ne fit que s'écouler le long de ma joue gauche.

Je fermai les paupières de mon esprit. Fit naître une obscurité profond qui annihila mon songe..

Pour ne voir qu'un hortensia blanc.

Un souffle chaud contre mon visage perturba mon sommeil et je sentis mes paupières remuer. Les ouvrant avec difficulté, mes yeux me brûlèrent à cause de la lumière naturelle qui les agressait. Lorsque ma vue s'adapta enfin au jour, je reconnus une frimousse moustachue qui avait les oreilles curieusement dressées.

-Coucou.., marmonnai-je d'une voix encore endormie. Une longue série de ronronnements me répondit tandis que Magnus se laissait câliner le cou. Des fourmis parcoururent mes jambes et ma nuque tandis que j'essayai de me redressai. Dormir sur un tapis ce n'était franchement pas le pied.

-On se paie une suite luxueuse et nous on couche au sol..(Je me massai la joue comme si cela m'aiderait à me réveiller) Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté dans notre vie ?

Magnus se dressa sur ses pattes et m'aida à me relever. J'étais courbaturé de partout, marchant comme un petit vieux alors que mon dos me faisait souffrir le martyr. Une fois assis sur le canapé de notre petit salon, je soupirai d'aise bien que la douleur était toujours là. L'horloge digitale accrochée sur le mur m'indiquait qu'il n'était que six heure dix du matin. S'étirant de tout son long à côté de moi, mon amant se dressa ensuite sur la table et prit dans sa gueule le florilège que nous devions lire la veille et me l'apporta.

-Qu'y a t-il ? (J'ouvris le livre et survolai les pages jusqu'à ce que Magnus bloque un chapitre en particulier avec ses deux queues) « Bakeneko »..C'est écrit en lettres latines, mais cela n'a rien à voir avec une langue occidentale, je me trompe ?

Magnus posa sa tête sur ma cuisse et coucha ses oreilles en arrière. Un petit feulement ressemblant à une plainte s'échappa de sa gorge. C'était vraiment fascinant..le voir sous cette apparence me rendait encore confus, pourtant je sentais que c'était toujours lui.

Ainsi transformé, il avait beaucoup de la panthère. Mais en plus long et bien plus musclé. Son pelage était d'un noir luisant, qui semblait s'enflammer de reflets bleus. Ce même bleu que je retrouvai dans les nuances de sa magie flamboyante. En revanche, ses oreilles étaient plus pointues qu'une panthère, et plus touffue également. Elles restaient néanmoins moins grandes que celles des loups..

Deux tâches bleues marquaient ses sourcils et une autre s'étendaient en dégradé sur le museau, sous le menton et sa mâchoire, se faisant absorber par le noir de son col. Je retrouvai ce même dégradé bleuté sous ses coussinets qui étaient doux et duveteux. Ces tâches bleues se multipliaient au niveau de son garrot, bien moins visibles sur les pattes arrières mais de plus en plus jusqu'au bout de ses deux queues, qui mesuraient pas loin des deux mètres.

-Pourquoi deux ?

Aussitôt, je me penchai sur le livre. Si Magnus me proposa de le lire, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien. Je compris donc, que le « Bakeneko » était une famille de monstres chats. Il pouvait avoir plusieurs apparences, et la dernière connue était le « Nekomata », un chat démon à plusieurs queues. Aussi appelé, le chat des montagnes. La première apparition du « Nekomata », eut lieu lors d'une nuit de cris et de sang dans les vastes montagnes de Java. Baignant dans les flammes jusqu'à épuisement.

Le nombre de ses queues varient avec l'âge, ainsi que la longueur. Au bout d'un siècle, la seconde queue pousse et au fil des âges elles s'étendent autant que la magie du sorcier dans sa forme secondaire.

\- « Les frottant l'une contre l'autre, le sorcier parvient à utiliser sa magie sous sa _forma animalis,_ les claquer l'aiderait à appliquer un sort. » Je vois, en somme, même sous cette apparence tu restes un sorcier.

Je poursuivis ma lecture et appris que la couleur de son pelage pouvait varier sous l'influence de ses émotions. La magie devenait alors plus ou moins agressive, avec une variante entre l'offensive et la salvatrice. Quant aux autres « Bakeneko », leurs caractéristiques physiques et magiques restaient inconnus, hormis pour le « Manekineko », un chat devenu porteur de chance après qu'on lui ait coupé la queue. Sa dernière apparition physique remontait deux semaines avant la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale. Depuis, plus personne ne le revit..

-Porter bonheur parce qu'on lui a coupé la queue ? Cela sous entendrait quoi, que ceux qui ont toujours la leur porte malheur ? (Je fermai le livre avec une pointe de virulence dans mon geste) Foutaises..

Abandonnant le livre sur le canapé, je me dirigeai -d'une démarche toujours raide- vers le téléphone mural afin d'appeler le service de chambre.

-Tu dois avoir faim toi aussi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Si ma voix trahissait mon agacement, mon regard lui, était sûrement emprunt de tristesse en me rappelant cet étrange rêve qui m'empoignait le cœur. Un trop long silence me répondit.

-Magn..

Mon amant me fixait droit dans les yeux, les oreilles toujours abaissées en arrière.

-Oui..cela va poser problème.

Il miaula doucement. Me traitant intérieurement d'idiot, je revins le voir et l'enlaçai avec tout l'amour que je lui portai, chat démon ou pas. Ses ronronnements reprirent de plus belle et ses queues s'agitèrent joyeusement.

-C'est bien beau, mais je fais comment pour te faire retrouver ta forme terrestre.. ? Baragouinai-je enfouissant mon visage dans sa fourrure.

Comme lu dans le florilège, Magnus claqua ses queues l'une contre l'autre et sa magie opéra pour nous. Le livre flotta à nouveau sur mes genoux, s'ouvrit à un autre chapitre tandis qu'une petite sacoche en suédine s'extirpait de la malle de mon amant et vola au dessus de nous. Je l'attrapai d'une main et en examinai le contenu. C'était les restes de son piercing..

 _Une plume et un bijou brisé.._ Me remémorai-je. _Une plume ?_ Instinctivement, mes yeux se posèrent d'un air chagriné sur mon manteau. J'avais gardé la plume de Raphaël sur moi. Un faible rugissement interrogatif me fit sortir de ma torpeur. Magnus, les oreilles dressées, attendait certainement que je m'intéresse au chapitre.

Puis en le sentant me lécher le cou, je compris qu'il s'était plutôt inquiété par ma courte absence.

-Je vais bien, juste un peu fatigué. Lui assurai-je avant de l'embrasser sur le haut de sa tête.

Il se roula subitement sur le dos, et me toisa d'un air joueur.

-Ah non, t'es mignon sous cette forme mais faut pas abuser !

Vexé que je ne lui donne pas ce qu'il désirait, il se remit sur le ventre, croisa les pattes et reposa sa tête en soupirant longuement. Un sourire en coin, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en sachant très bien que ce que j'allais dire par la suite, ne tomberait pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

-On fera ce que tu veux quand tu seras redevenu « Magnus, le Magnifique ».

Faisant mine de m'ignorer, je vis cependant le bout de ses queues s'agiter avec impatience. _Il n'y a pas de doute, c'est bien lui._

-Voyons ce que ça dit.

Je me penchai à nouveau sur le livre, et constatai que le chapitre que me présenta mon amant était écrit en langue Noire. Cela concernait toujours la _forma animalis_ mais nous informait comment contrer les transformations incontrôlées, comme celle de Magnus la nuit dernière. Un sorcier perdait le contrôle, notamment à cause de son sang de démon bien plus brute que le commun des enfants de Lilith. Une émotion forte, joie comme peur, pouvait être à l'origine de ce débordement. A lui seul, l'enfant de Lilith ne pouvait contenir sa _forma animalis_ , à moins d'apprendre à se transformer volontairement. La plupart du temps, un canalisateur était nécessaire pour y remédier.

-L'Artefact.. ?

Prenant la sacoche par un bout, je renversai le contenu dans le creux de mon autre main et analysai les morceaux du bijou. Je continuai à lire :

\- « Sur le toit du monde, le Mángrén forge à la seule pression de ses doigts, les artefacts pour les créatures à la recherche de sécurité. Pour eux..et pour les autres. » (Je posai un regard confus sur mon amant qui s'assoupissait ) Cela peut te mettre en danger d'être sous cette forme ?

Magnus ferma les yeux, faisant mine de dormir. Je terminai ma lecture, et appris que le Mángrén n'était autre qu'un Sorcier, et à l'instar de Magnus, possédait aussi une _forma animalis._

\- « Le toit du monde », murmurai-je songeusement. Il vit au Tibet ? Tu peux toujours ouvrir un portail ?

Magnus bailla soudainement, en lâchant un long rugissement. Se roulant à nouveau sur le dos, il frotta sa tête contre ma cuisse. Soudain, j'entendis son ventre crier famine.

-D'accord, on mange avant. Mais tu te cacheras dans la salle de bain le temps qu'on vienne nous servir ! Je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec le propriétaire de l'hôtel..

Un miaulement assez rauque s'échappa de sa gorge avant de s'étirer de tout son soul et me pousser hors du canapé.

-Hé ! Je n'ai pas ta taille, moi. Me plaignis faussement en me relevant. Mon dos me rappela à l'ordre, mais cette fois-ci, je doutai fort que ce ne soit uniquement à cause de ma nuit sur le tapis. _Si mes ailes s'agitent maintenant cela risque de poser problème pour le reste du voyage.._ Me dis-je en observant du coin de l'œil mon félin d'amant qui semblait bien joueur.

Pour lui, je devais supporter encore quelques jours la pression de mes ailes, jusqu'à ce qu'il redevienne comme avant et reprenne le contrôle. _Pour son bien à lui.._ Me répétai-je. Alors que j'allais passer commande pour notre petit déjeuné, je sursautai en entendant mon portable sonner sur la table de chevet. Je lus le message; il venait de Jace. _« Rappel-moi. »_ Je sentis ma poitrine se serrer. Repensant alors aux tragiques nouvelles que ma sœur me confia cette nuit, je me demandai quelle attitude je pouvais adopter pour leur bien à eux tous. Je n'avais pas voulu écouter ma vision..Tandis qu'elle se réalisa en se moquant ouvertement de moi.

Appuyant sur la touche d'appel, je priai l'Ange qu'il ne soit rien arrivé d'autre..

* * *

-Tu as pu l'avoir ? Demanda Clary qui coiffait ses cheveux en une tresse lâche. Après avoir participé au déblayage du couloir complètement délabré, Clary, Jace et Isabelle s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de la rousse afin de mettre à plat tous les événements de cette journée. Il était dix-neuf heures trente passées, ils avaient décidé de faire des plateaux et manger leur dîner loin des autres.

Quant à Sébastian, Jace se montra hostile avec lui tout du long et le jeune brun préféra s'isoler dans sa propre chambre. Le blond venait de passer son coup de fil dans le couloir, et une fois fini il rejoignit les filles qui avaient du mal à terminer leur repas. Notamment Isabelle, qui ne faisait que picorer et taper le fond de son assiette avec sa fourchette. Après avoir appris que son frère aîné n'avait pas été mis au courant pour la cérémonie des runes de Max, elle se sentit attristée de ne pouvoir rien faire. De plus, en l'apprenant également, Max s'était enfermé dans la bibliothèque en n'adressant la parole à aucun membre de sa famille.

-Apparemment, ce n'est pas très calme de son côté non plus. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus..Soit disant que ce n'était pas à lui d'en parler. En tout cas, je crois que la mort de l'inquisitrice l'a touché plus que ce que je ne l'aurai songé. Allez savoir pourquoi..

Soupirant longuement, Jace sentit ses muscles tendues au niveau des épaules et décida donc de s'allonger de ton son soûl le long du lit de sa petite amie. D'un geste distrait, il effleura la marque sur son épaule, ne pouvant se sortir de la tête les fraîches images du cadavre de l'inquisitrice Hérondale.

-Et sa réaction au sujet de Max? Osa demander Clary en câlinant ses cheveux blonds.

-Il l'a mal pris..Je peux le ressentir, il est sincèrement tourmenté. Mais j'ai plus l'impression qu'il regrette de ne pas être là, plutôt que de ne pas avoir été prévenu.

-Ce n'est pas sa faute pourtant, s'indigna légèrement Isabelle en fronçant les sourcils. Papa n'aurait jamais dû l'écarter de la sorte.

-Je ne dis pas qu'elles sont justes -je suis même tout à fait contre - mais il avait ses raisons d'agir ainsi, essaya Jace pour apaiser sa sœur. Il leur avait vaguement parlé du _Parabataï_ de Robert, sans plus rentrer dans les détails de sa vie.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fiche de ses raisons. C'est son fils..Des Lightwood ont été soutenus pour de véritables crimes et mon frère vivant innocemment une histoire d'amour devrait être traité comme un rebut ? (Elle pouffa aigrement) Que de calomnies !

Jace ne pouvait que donner raison à sa cadette, tout comme Clary qui eut un affreux pincement au cœur en voyant Max se retirer d'un air sombre dans la bibliothèque. Elle fit mine de regarder dans sa chambre, et ses yeux verts opalins se stoppèrent sur ses crayons. Se pinçant les lèvres, elle songea silencieusement à quelque chose, n'écoutant que d'une oreille ce que disait son amant.

-En tout cas, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il puisse revenir pour demain.

-La cérémonie aura donc toujours lieu, c'est sûr ? Questionna Isabelle.

-Oui, dit Jace. Un frère silencieux devrait arriver demain matin depuis Alicante. Il s'occupera de marquer Max.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir sous les caresses de Clary, Jace écarquilla de grands yeux tout étonnés lorsque celle-ci bondit hors du lit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je reviens ! Dit-elle simplement avant de récupérer à la va-vite quelques crayons et son carnet de croquis.

Elle ne laissa nullement le temps à Isabelle et Jace de poser une quelconque question et déambula en pantoufles dans les couloirs, dans l'intention bien précise de rejoindre la bibliothèque. Clary se sentait toujours happée par la taille des rayons, leur hauteur vertigineuse était tout aussi impressionnante que leur nombre et la quantité de livres qu'ils gardaient.

Depuis le balcon qui servait de seuil, elle pouvait avoir une vue d'ensemble du niveau inférieur, là où de longues tables d'études se succédaient. Près de la cheminée et le bureau principal, des fauteuils vides étaient disposés les uns en face des autres et attendaient que quelqu'un vienne s'y installer.

Lorsqu'elle descendit les première marches, elle aperçut deux pieds sans chaussures, révélant une paires de chaussettes dépareillées. Si celle de droite était grise l'autre était d'un jolie bleu poudre.

Penchant sa tête sur le côté afin de prévenir sans brusquerie sa présence, Clary fit un grand sourire à Max.

-Coucou toi.

Levant le nez de son carnet à dessin, le jeune brun la regarda curieusement.

-Clary ? (il jeta un regard inquiet derrière elle) Je veux voir personne..

-Je suis seule, ne t'en fais pas.

Replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, elle l'enjamba et s'assit à côté de lui en tailleur.

Elle examina furtivement ce qu'il dessinait, mais il referma bien vite son carnet.

-Haha, j'ai mis du temps avant de montrer mes dessins moi aussi. Cette fâcheuse manie de tout trouver moche, hein.

-Chacun son style..juste, je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde dessiner.

-Personne n'aime ça. (elle leva les yeux en l'air faisant mine de réfléchir) Enfin je crois..

-C'est Isabelle qui t'envoie ? S'enquit-il aussitôt.

Clary secoua la tête, agita ses crayons entre ses doigts et lui montra son propre carnet à dessins.

-Ça te dis d'apprendre de nouvelles runes ?

Max remit correctement ses lunettes sur le nez et ouvrit de grands yeux curieux en voyant les pages du carnet noircies par des runes tracées au fusain.

-Alors tu peux vraiment en créer ?

Elle hocha la tête et pointa une rune.

-Celle là nous à permis de créer une ouverture pour rejoindre Alec lors d'une mission.

-Lorsque vous pourchassiez Azazel ?

-Oui. (Elle ricana) En fait, elle sert surtout d'explosif. Je l'ai appelé « détonation », car elle met quelques secondes avant de s'activer.

Max ouvrit son propre carnet, tourna au hasard des pages et griffonna la rune à la va-vite. Elle représentait un cercle aux courbes épaisses sur un côté et plus fines de l'autre. Un point se trouvait en son centre et un autre aligné à la verticale au dessus, à l'extérieur du cercle.

-Celle-ci nous a permis à Jace et moi de nous échapper du tanker où nous étions prisonniers. Elle a figé quelques instants nos assaillants, mais à l'inverse de « détonation » elle s'applique sur soi et non sur un objet.

-C'est comment son nom ? Demanda le jeune brun, sans lever son nez de son dessin, la tête sérieusement penchée au dessus de sa page et son crayon. Il reproduisait les runes que Clary lui montrait.

\- « Chronos ». Elle altère le temps des ennemis, mais pas le nôtre. Mais j'ai encore du mal à la contrôler, je l'ai testé sur Jace et ça n'a pas été très concluant..

-Pourquoi ?

-Il s'est bien arrêté de bouger, mais pas aussi longtemps que je le souhaitai. J'ignore si cela a un rapport avec son surplus de sang d'ange ou bien si c'est parce que j'ai bougé à ce moment là. J'ai l'impression qu'il faut avoir une bonne posture pour cette rune. (Elle se leva et prit un livre parmi tant d'autre avant de le donner à Max) Je vais te montrer.

Max prit le livre mais ne sut pas vraiment quoi en faire.

-Je fais quoi ?

-Jette-le ! Lui dit-elle en commençant à tracer sa rune.

-Q-quoi ? Mais on va me tuer si je l'abîme !

-On va pas lui en laisser le temps, assura t-elle en clignant d'un œil complice.

Peu certain de ce qu'il faisait, Max jeta néanmoins le livre en l'air et ferma les yeux de peur de voir sa chute qui ne l'épargnerait pas en dégât.

-Et voilà !

-Hein ?

Ouvrant d'abord un œil sceptique, Max ouvrit de grands yeux ébahis en voyant le livre figé dans l'air, comme si une corde invisible le tenait en suspension.

-Et quand je ferme le poing..(Le livre se remit en mouvement et elle le rattrapa d'une main habile) Le temps de ta cible reprend son cours normal.

-Woh..C'est fichtrement pratique !

-Tu parles comme un vieux.. Souligna la rousse en reprenant sa place au sol. Max l'imita non sans rougir. _Ah ouais..Alec en plus petit._ Songea t-elle.

Clary tourna d'autres pages de son carnet et s'arrêta sur la représentation de l'Épée Mortelle, qu'elle croqua sous toutes ses coutures ornée d'une rune que Max découvrit au même titre que les autres. Encore une nouvelle rune..

-C'est la rune que tu as utilisée pour bloquer les pouvoirs de l'Épée ?

-Oui..je n'ai pas de nom à lui donner. Elle m'est encore plus étrange que les autres.. quoi que.

La jeune femme effleura son dessin du bout des doigts avant de passer à un autre.

-Celle-ci, c'est Jace qui a su me dire qu'elle était inachevée. (Elle sortit son portable, et lui montra la photo) Regarde.

-C'est la même.. marmonna Max, peu convaincu.

Clary tourna son téléphone et colla l'image contre le dessin. Le jeune brun reste bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait face à une double rune.

-A chaque fois que je trace cette rune, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un vide. Grace à Jace j'ai compris que cette rune ne devait pas se tracer seul, et que tel un miroir, elle avait son reflet.

-Et tu sais à quoi elle sert ?

-Pour l'instant non..mais elle ne sera pas permanente. Après tout, un reflet ne représente par l'exactitude même de ce que nous sommes, ou de qui nous sommes. Ce reflet nous met juste l'accent sur ce qui existe et que nous nous efforçons de ne pas accepter.

Max se mit à fixer songeusement ses pieds joints, quelques orteils jonchant les autres. _Ce que nous nous efforçons à ne pas accepter.._ Le jeune Lightwood ne comprit pas sur le moment de quoi il en ressortait mais ses pensées allèrent se perdre parmi les souvenirs de sa rencontre avec Eliott. Un petit rire cristallin s'échappa alors qu'il se pencha vers Clary.

-Hé, tu savais que..

Il murmura quelques mots à son oreille, et la jeune rousse ouvrit de grands yeux tout étonnés avant de songer sournoisement à quelque chose. Plus tard, tous deux se retrouvèrent dans le couloir, l'un s'apprêtant à rejoindre sa chambre et l'autre déterminée à mettre en œuvre son plan jusqu'au bout.

-Il t'a dit où il vivait en ce moment ?

-Non, Raphaël est arrivé assez vite. Mais ils avaient l'air de se connaître tous les deux..j'irai lui parler.

-Il faudrait que je rencontre ce petit, moi aussi.. Songea Clary en se parlant plus à elle-même qu'à Max.

Arrivée devant sa chambre, Clary fit un petit signe d'au revoir au jeune brun qui la retint un instant.

-M-merci..enfin, d'être venue me voir.

Sentant sa poitrine se réchauffer d'un sentiment de tendresse, Clary fut heureuse d'avoir pu remonter un tant soit peu le moral de Max. Il était le plus jeune d'une fratrie de quatre enfants, et l'écart d'âge était assez flagrant entre lui et les autres. Cela ne devait pas être souvent facile de se faire entendre ni qu'on accepte de l'écouter alors que dès demain il entrerait en tant que Shadowhunter officiel, à l'Institut de New-York.

-Entraîne-toi bien avec les nouvelles runes !

Hochant la tête, Max trottina dans le couloir en changeant quelque peu sa direction. Quant à Clary elle se fit assaillir de câlins par Isabelle et Jace qui lui demandèrent où elle était finalement passée depuis tout ce temps. C'est qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer avec Max.

-Je trouvai injuste de laisser votre petit frère tout seul dans son coin..Alors je lui ai tenu compagnie.

-Le problème, c'est qu'il agit comme Alec. Lorsqu'il ne veut voir personne, il peut se montrer cassant.. Se justifia Isabelle qui avait pourtant longuement insisté pour rester avec Max.

-Oh, bah si ce n'est que ça, je pense que niveau « mauvaise humeur d'Alec » je suis la mieux placée pour savoir la contrer !

Jace rit malgré lui en se souvenant que trop bien les aléas relationnels entre sa petit amie et son meilleur ami.

-Et maintenant il est où ?

-Hm..je crois qu'il est avec Raphaël. Il me semble qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose.

Le blond pâlit à vu d'œil, s'insultant intérieurement.

-Il ne faut pas..faut surtout pas qu'il aille voir Raphaël maintenant ! Paniqua Jace en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Pourquoi pas ? L'interrogea sa sœur en croisant les bras.

-J-je crois que j'ai oublié de vous raconter un détail au sujet de Raphaël..

Clary et Isabelle s'échangèrent un regard fort suspicieux et attendirent que le blond daigne poursuivre ses explications. Quand cela fut fait, elles comprirent l'urgence de la situation.

-Max ! Beuglèrent t-ils tous les trois en chœur en déambulant dans le couloir. L'un glissant sur le parquet à cause de ses chaussettes, l'autre se prenant les pieds dans le tapis et la dernière se mangeant l'angle du couloir en voulant aller trop vite.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre de l'Archange -dont Max en ignorait l'identité-, la porte était déjà ouverte sur petit brun qui regardait curieusement la jeune femme allongée dans le lit, aux côtés d'un grand homme à la chevelure rousse sombre. Tournant assez mécaniquement sa tête par dessus son épaule, le jeune garçon demanda :

-C'est qui, eux ?

Les trois autres ignoraient ce qui les surpris le plus..faire face à la découvert de Max ou bien de voir Michaël enfin de retour. Aussitôt, Jace posa son regard sur Raphaël qui se préparait à tout expliquer, l'air pourtant fatigué. Il sut alors qu'à son retour, son _Parabataï_ aurait à se confronter à plus d'un tourment.

* * *

Même sous sa _forma animalis,_ Magnus parvint à user de sa magie et ouvrir un portail afin de les mener, Alec et lui, sur « les frontières du toit du monde » comme il était indiqué dans le livre. Le Nephilim portait son sac ainsi que la malle de son amant. Après avoir goûté à la chaleur équatoriale, Alec ne perdit aucune seconde et enfila à nouveau son manteau rapporté du pressing par le service de chambre à Jakarta, dès qu'il posa un pied au Tibet.

Quand à Magnus, il dressa le museau et respira l'air pur des montagnes.

-L-là..t-tout de suite, je v-voudrai être un gros chat ! Balbutia le jeune brun en claquant des dents. Il était complètement frigorifié.

Ce qu'il trouva surtout d'étrange, bien qu'il se doutât que la magie qui planait autour d'eux ne soit pas sans conséquence, fut le froid sec qui traversait sa peau malgré sa rune de chaleur. Son corps parvenait à peine à tiédir. L'aura au bout de ses doigts frotta plus d'une fois sa rune au poing qu'il marqua anormalement sa peau. Magnus tira le bout de sa manche avec ses dents afin de l'arrêter.

Sa peau brûlée luisait de la même candeur que la neige à ses pieds, avec le sang en plus.

-Pourquoi j'ai si froid ? Se plaignit-il en fronçant les yeux vers la montagne : Il est là-haut ?

Au dessus du pic le plus élevé, un couvercle nuageux et sombre ne permettait pas de voir au delà. Le seul moyen restait de gravir le col.

-Tu ne pouvais pas ouvrir un portail plus proche ? Questionna t-il plus par curiosité que par mécontentement. Bien que lui éviter de gravir les montagnes avec ce froid implacable l'aurait arrangé.

Comme réponse, Magnus ouvrit un autre portail, le traversa rapidement tout seul et une brèche s'ouvrit aussitôt et le recracha violemment. Son pelage feu brillait d'éclats blancs, à cause des flocons collés dessus.

Alec comprit aussitôt qu'ils étaient déjà chez le Mángrén et qu'il ne permettait à personne de franchir la frontière sans un minimum d'effort. Il était impossible pour Magnus de leur ouvrir un accès plus lointain que le pied de l'Himalaya. Les oreilles rabaissées il se frotta sa tête contre le bras de son jeune amant qui enroula son cou large et touffu.

-Ah~ T'es tout chaud! Soupira t-il d'aise, les pommettes légèrement roses. Il reconnut néanmoins une faible odeur de souffre émaner de son sorcier, mais en y repensant, cette fragrance avait toujours été là..

Magnus fixait d'une posture droite et d'un regard franc le col devant eux. Son ascension semblait déjà avoir commencé dans son esprit. Il se remémorait les failles, les pièges, les passages escarpés et les grottes dans lesquelles il pourrait y abriter son jeune amant dont l'aura brûlait autour de lui pour maintenir son corps au chaud. Magnus craignait qu'en ce faisant, il n'attire quelques démons et autres créatures obscures.. Surtout, le Mángrén devait les avoir repéré depuis leur arrivée à la frontière. Sa magie s'était faite plus oppressante.

Usant de son importante corpulence et de son agilité, il se glissa entre les jambes d'Alec et le fit s'asseoir sur son dos. Cette fois-ci, bel et bien rouge d'embarras, le Nephilim se tint au col de fourrure de son félin d'amant qui s'assurait qu'il était bien installé.

-Euh..t'es sûr de ton coup ?

Un sourd rugissement lui répondit. Alec ne cessait de se l'avouer, mais cette nouvelle forme était bien impressionnante. Autant par sa taille que par sa forme, jamais il n'aurait cru voir cela un jour. _La forma animalis..Un sorcier laissant parler son sang brute de démon._

Magnus avait commencé à trotter en direction du col. Ne sentant que faiblement les mains de son jeune Nephilim qui osait à peine agripper son poil, il rugit un peu plus fermement en toisant Alec de biais.

-M-Mais je vais te faire mal !

Claquant ses deux queues, une roue enflammée força les mains d'Alec à se tenir à la fourrure noire et épaisse. La seconde suivante, Magnus prenait son élan et sauta sur une plaque rocheuse et enneigée. Le jeune brun sur son dos ne put s'empêcher de se pencher en avant, comme si cela l'aiderait à garder l'équilibre sur le large dos de son amant. Le temps semblait être avec eux, malgré le froid, le vent restait calme et n'obstruait pas leur avancée. Alec demanda trois fois à Magnus de le laisser descendre mais ce dernier répondit constamment par un grognement mécontent.

Puis, il réalisa une chose en cours de route.. _J'ai moins froid._ De même que pour les picotements dans son dos, elles s'étaient apaisées. A croire que la magie de son amant émanait de tout son être lorsqu'il était sous cette apparence féline. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure en un sourire charmé, le Nephilim sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine avec panache.

-Préviens-moi quand tu fatigues.. Lui glissa t-il à l'oreille.

Si les premiers kilomètres se firent sans désagrément, la suite commençait à se faire rude. Magnus connaissait parfaitement le chemin à suivre, mais au fond de lui, il savait que les risques étaient toujours aussi grands. Si cette montagne n'appartenait pas au Mángrén, il se doutât presque que le cheminement serait moins difficile. Mais le Sorcier des lieux refusait l'accès aux personnes les moins méritantes.. Pour cela, Magnus ne s'inquiétait pas pour son amant. Mais dans l'état actuelle, il préférait ménager ses efforts.

Le vent se mit à souffler en bourrasques, la météo devint leur ennemie. Une tempête se levait, et le ciel s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. Alec tenta de descendre mais son amant se montra virulent. Son aura angélique luisait autour de lui comme une protection, ses ailes réclamaient plus d'énergie, mais pour le moment Alec ne pouvait se résoudre à en libérer plus.

-Il nous a repéré à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta t-il en grelottant, la tête enfouie dans le col de son manteau : Magnus.. tu ferais mieux de continuer sans moi.

Un rugissement gronda dans l'air tandis que le sorcier s'arrêta net afin de tourner sa tête par dessus son épaule. Le Nephilim sourit tristement mais insista :

-Magnus, je peux t'attendre.

Cette fois, il mordilla la main de son jeune amant en la tirant doucement. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais le contact fit tressauter Alec qui toisait curieusement son félin d'aîné. Celui-ci garda la main dans sa gueule et fixa le lointain. Ses oreilles rabaissées et les deux queues entre ses jambes, Alec comprit qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul ici.

-J'irai bien, je te le jure.

Magnus gronda sourdement sans lâcher la main. Il sentit quelque chose mouver sous sa peau ivoire. Relâchant la main il examina la main de son cadet dont les veines blanchissaient et pulsaient, de cette même façon que plus tôt dans la cabane. Ce fut suffisant pour qu'il garde Alec près de lui et continuer leur route. Un faussé les séparait de l'autre bout du chemin. Magnus fléchit ses pattes arrières dont les muscles se gonflèrent et d'un bond directe et agile il traversa. Quelques pierres s'écroulèrent lorsqu'il posa ses pattes au sol. Il se dépêcha donc de s'éloigner du faussé afin de leur éviter une chute de plusieurs mètres de haut. Alec ne sut plus quoi faire, ni dire pour convaincre son amant de le laisser. En revanche, plus tard en voyant Magnus se fatiguer, il réalisa qu'il était de toutes manières trop tard pour eux de rester discrets, alors il libéra une quantité plus importante d'aura qu'il partagea directement avec lui. Magnus haussa les oreilles avec curiosité et l'interrogea du regard comme pour s'assurer que tout était sûr avec ce choix. Alec sourit en claquant des dents et continua de le nourrir jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient obligés de s'arrêter et trouver refuge dans une caverne pour passer la nuit.

Une fois à l'abri, Magnus se coucha afin de permette au Nephilim de descendre. Aussitôt, ce dernier se cala dans un coin en enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes recroquevillées sur son torse. Sa constitution démoniaque sous cette forme, permettait à Magnus de ne pas réellement souffrir du froid, du moins, pas autant que son cadet qui ne pouvait toujours pas user de ses runes pour se réchauffer. Plus ils s'approcher de la tanière du Mángrén, plus il était difficile pour lui d'activer ses runes.

Plus ou moins inconsciemment, et surtout pour se réchauffer les mains il les plongea dans ses poches. Ses yeux s'ouvrir sous l'étonnement de cette faible chaleur qui traversait sa main droite. Lentement, il en retira la source. _La plume de Raphaël.._ Soupirant douloureusement, il ferma les yeux et la rangea de nouveau dans sa poche mais la tint fermement entre ses doigts. Il sentait cette énergie devenue familière le traverser. De l'autre main, il s'agrippa au cou de Magnus qui s'était allongé près de lui. Claquant ses queues l'une contre l'autre, il créa un feu de magie qui soulagea Alec le temps d'une nuit. Malgré la faim, ils parvinrent à dormir quelques heures. Du moins, seulement d'un œil pour le sorcier qui veilla d'un regard avenant son amant qui finit par s'allonger et se rouler près de ses grosses pattes.

D'une langue affectueuse, il lapa le front d'Alec qui dormait. Peut-être pas paisiblement mais au moins il dormait.

Magnus regarda la tempête qui leur bloquait toute possibilité de poursuivre leur route à travers la sortie de la caverne. Il ne voulait sûrement pas laisser son cadet derrière lui, mais il regrettait tout de même de l'avoir traîner jusqu'ici. Le Mángrén rendait leur ascension bien difficile, et les ailes de son amant ne semblaient pas d'humeur à le laisser tranquille. Il sentait l'odeur du sang, celui d'Alec..même si c'était faible. Magnus sut alors que les plaies s'ouvraient encore et encore, pressant sûrement l'arrivée des ailes et ainsi, le changement radical de son amant.

Et en se voyant tel qu'il était en ce moment, sous sa _forma animalis_ il se dit qu'un démon et un ange n'avait rien à faire ensemble.

Il ne savait pas jusqu'où cela les mènerait, et commençait à l'inquiéter..

Au petit jour, Magnus bailla en laissant s'échapper un feulement sourd. Dans l'intention de réveiller son amant, il posa les yeux sur ce dernier mais sentit son cœur de sorcier battre avec affolement. Bien que la carrure, la taille et les vêtements étaient bien ceux d'Alec..la candeur de sa chevelure longue et duveteuse, s'éparpillant autour de son corps, ne lui appartenait pas. Avec prudence, il approcha son museau et poussa gentiment le visage du bel endormi qui fronça les sourcils.

-Hn..

En peu de temps, de grands yeux laiteux fixèrent le sol avec une pointe de panique. Lorsqu'il se redressa, il semblait avoir du mal à reconnaître les lieux. Puis, en sentant la fourrure tiède et caressante de Magnus, il posa un vif regard sur ce dernier et l'interrogea fébrilement.

-Qu-..

L'un et l'autre se jaugèrent longuement, puis, finirent par se reconnaître. Magnus reconnut Gabriel et l'Archange blanc reconnut le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

-C'est donc ça, ta _forma animalis_. Souffla t-il en osant effleurer le buste de la créature qui restait méfiante. Magnus ne comprit pas ce subit changement d'âme entre celle de son amant et celle de Gabriel.

Lui-même semblait surpris, et examinait longuement ses membres qui n'arboraient aucune rune, hormis celle de _Parabataï._ En retirant son manteau, il suréleva le pull que portait son hôte, et examina la rune qui ne semblait pas affectée. Il pouvait la sentir, cette moitié d'âme qui n'était ni la sienne, ni celle d'Alec..

Jace veillait sur son frère à travers cette marque.

Néanmoins, au vue de cette métamorphose plus complète que la dernière fois, Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de se pincer les lèvres avec doute. Il ne restait plus grand chose d'Alec, Magnus non plus..et n'aimait pas cela.

-Je ne comprends pas.., murmura Gabriel d'une voix désolée à l'encontre de Magnus qui bombait son dos en tournant avec méfiance autour de l'Archange. Il ne comptait nullement lui faire du mal, mais cela semblait beaucoup trop pour lui et à travers ses grondements il réclamait des réponses, et vite. Gabriel se posa une dernière question, et examina ses épaules en tirant sur le col de son vêtement. Les marques étaient toujours là, les ailes d'Alec étaient toujours présentes. Malgré le rejet de ces dernières, il soupira d'apaisement.

-Alec doit sommeiller. Ses ailes sont toujours là, et crois-moi elles ne veulent pas de moi. (Il posa un regard droit sur Magnus) Ce ne sont pas mes ailes. Elles n'ont pas cette marque là. Ce qui veut dire que ce corps est toujours celui d'Alec, mais il devait être trop faible pour maintenir une connexion physique.

Dressant une oreille et gardant l'autre abaissée, Magnus cessa de lui tourner autour mais les grognements raisonnèrent dans la caverne. Il s'approcha de Gabriel et désigna le manteau qu'il avait laissé au sol. L'Argenté noua ses cheveux en une longue natte qui retombait par dessus son épaule, devant son buste, et ramassa les affaires d'Alec ainsi que la malle du sorcier après avoir enfilé le vêtement.

-Je ne ressens pas le froid. Mais Alec n'aimerait sûrement pas que j'abandonne son manteau. Sourit l'Archange.

Magnus ancra un regard étrange dans celui de Gabriel qui le soutenait sans faillir. Il n'avait aucune provocation, Magnus le ressentait. Mais quelque chose semblait différent chez lui, que tout ce qu'avait pu décrire Alec à son sujet. Il ne sut pas quoi sur le moment, mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec la description qu'Alec lui avait faite. Et à travers les apparitions dans le miroir, Magnus ne ressentait rien du tout. Seul son jeune amant pouvait avoir un contact direct avec l'aura et la prestance du Gardien de la Lune.

En sortant de la caverne, Magnus prit les devants et indiqua le chemin à Gabriel. Sans trop de surprise, l'Archange semblait arpenter le col sans effort. Il avait cette fluidité déconcertante dans chacun de ses mouvements qui illustrèrent bien son titre angélique. Gabriel ne semblait guère bouleversé par la magie du Mángrén. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de temps à en temps derrière lui comme pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien..Qu'Alec, allait bien.

Leur ascension arrivait bientôt à son terme, Magnus, sans personne sur le dos avait pu user plus facilement de son agilité féline et passer par des sentiers plus courts bien que plus escarpés. Quant à l'Archange, il s'arrêta subitement en posant son regard fixement sur un point invisible sur le côté. Il n'y avait que des rochers et de la poudreuse que le vent faisait s'envoler autour d'eux. Que pouvait-il bien observer ? Magnus rugit au loin en se penchant par dessus une falaise à quelques mètres plus haut. Gabriel délaissa ce qu'il observait et bondit d'une traite jusqu'au plateau rocheux où se trouvait le sorcier.

Il n'y avait plus aucun autre chemin devant eux, et, la tête dans les nuages et la neige, les deux créatures surnaturelles surent qu'elles venaient d'atteindre le toit du monde. Si les terrestres ne voyaient qu'un col rocailleux et des pics perdus dans le brouillard, le véritable toit au delà des barrières magiques se trouvait sous leurs pieds.

La tanière du Mángrén.

Magnus s'assit et fixa l'épaisse brume enneigée qui s'écartait devant leurs yeux. Observant autour de lui, Gabriel plongea nonchalamment les mains dans les poches du manteau d'Alec. Il haussa les sourcils de surprise en y trouvant une plume de Raphaël. Il n'eut guère besoin de retirer l'objet pour l'examiner et l'identifier. La simple chaleur familière de son compère suffit à cela. S'ajouter à cette aura, des confidences bien timides et intimes d'un être qu'il connaissait tout aussi bien. Courbant les sourcils avec une légère inquiétude, il se pinça les lèvres avant de retirer les mains et suivre Magnus qui venait de reprendre la marche. Le brouillard laissa place grand arche noir encordé de guirlande sacrée dorée, ouvert sur un ponton de bois, qui descendait vers un haut pavillon en tuiles courbés dans de l'ardoise noire. Les poutres en feuilles d'or ressortaient sous les espaces que laissait la structure. La neige tombait plus calmement à cet endroit tel de petit confettis qui collait à la peau et s'accrochaient aux cheveux. Le bois était glissant, les coussinets de Magnus dérapaient toutes les deux planches. Ils croisèrent des esprits bénins qui parvenaient à faire chanter les bambous en les cognant doucement les uns contre les autres. En quelques instants, la montagne semblait disparue, oubliée derrière eux voire onirique. Ou bien était-ce ce lieu ? Gabriel ressentait la transcendante magie qui mettait tout en œuvre pour protéger ce coin de paradis qui lui parut au premier abord comme un refuge. Les créatures qui étaient déjà présentent fuirent à leur passage en s'agitant dans tous les sens à travers les bambous, craquant la neige sous leurs pas. « Mángrén ! Vite, allons voir le Mángrén ! » chuchota un tout jeune sorcier, emmitouflée dans plusieurs couches de tissus aux couleurs chatoyantes, lui servant de manteau par dessus sa tunique. Magnus s'arrêta pour l'observer courir devant eux, là où s'arrêtait le ponton. Il avait une peau grise et de grands yeux violets.

Gabriel sentit quelque chose agripper ses cheveux et les tirer sans violence. Il tourna la tête et vit un autre sorcier pas plus âgé que le premier, intrigué par sa longue tresse blanche duveteuse. Il sourit et laissa l'enfant aux oreilles de lapin bélier toucher ses cheveux avant de courir en riant nerveusement. Il trébucha mais s'en soucia guère et reprit aussitôt sa course vers le pavillon.

-Une tanière pour jeunes sorciers, dit-il. Tu y as vécu toi aussi ?

Magnus ne répondit strictement rien. Ni grognement, ni feulement, il avançait simplement dans la même direction que prirent les enfants. Ils passèrent sous un _torii_ noir -semblable au premier qui leur ouvrit la voie- sur lequel se trouvait une inscription gravée en or sur une pancarte accrochée à la verticale. Magnus n'y prêta pas attention, se souvenant sans trop de mal les lignes tandis que Gabriel leva le nez pour les lire. « N'est trouvable que ce qui est perdu.. Est oublié ce qu'on ne veut pas trouver ».

Il reprit sa marche à la suite de Magnus et tous deux arrivèrent en plein cœur de la cour du pavillon du Mángrén.

-Mángrén ! Des étrangers ! Fit le petit sorcier à la peau grise qui tendit les bras vers un homme à la haute silhouette voilé sous son kimono en brocard maintenu par un large et long ruban en satin doré dont les deux pans du nœud traînaient derrière lui, ainsi que sa chevelure noire qui recouvrait ses épaules et chutait dans son dos.

L'homme prit le petit dans ses bras et se tourna lentement vers les deux autres.

-Je t'ai demandé il a pourtant deux siècles de venir ici afin de remplacer ton artefact, commença t-il d'une voix las : _Nekomata_.

Magnus tourna la tête et baissa ses oreilles d'un air penaud.

-Comme toujours, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête, et voilà que tu viens me supplier « les queues » entre les jambes pour que je t'aide ? (il reposa le jeune sorcier et lui demanda de rentrer avec les autres) Si tu avais appris à contrôler ta _forma animalis_ tu ne serais pas obligé de venir à chaque fois que le sceau se brise, ajouta t-il en se tenant avec une calme droiture face à eux. Gabriel ne ressentit pas une once de colère dans sa voix et les évidents reproches du Maître des lieux se transformaient en purs constats.

Grognant de protestation, Magnus agita impatiemment ses queues. Soudain, l'un des pans de la ceinture de son hôte lui fouetta le museau.

-Tais-toi ! Effronté, quel âge penses-tu que j'ai ?

Se massant le nez d'une patte, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn fit le gros dos et alla bouder en face d'un lampion de pierre, incrusté dans le sol. Un rire cristallin attira l'attention du l'homme à la longue chevelure brune.

-Ce n'est pas avec vous qu'il est entré dans mon territoire. Où est le Nephilim ?

-Je suis pourtant entré avec eux. Assura Gabriel imitant son hôte qui s'approchait de lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué sur le coup, mais l'homme n'avait pas ouvert les yeux une seul fois depuis leur arrivée.

 _Mángrén.._ Songea l'argentée.

-Oui, je suis aveugle. Affirma l'homme étonnant quelque peu l'Archange : Vous imitez les démons et prenez possession des mortels ? Vos actes font défauts à la pureté de votre aura.

Passant d'étonnement à amusé, Gabriel sourit en se disant qu'il était bien inutile de feindre l'ignorance face à la magie de ce sorcier.

-Tu as des connaissances intéressantes, Magnus. Dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à ce dernier qui était allongé de tout son long près du lampion.

Marchant en direction de son pavillon, le sorcier s'arrêta au milieu des marches et passa sa tête par dessus son épaule avant d'ajouter :

-Je suis le « Hai Ho Shang », le poisson moine. Mais ici, on me nomme « l'homme aveugle ».

-Mángrén.. Termina Gabriel en prenant un fort accent chinois. Son hôte lui adressa un sourire qui disparut lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau sa tête en faisant flotter quelques longues mèches noires sur ses épaules et le long de ses bras. « Entrez, vous serez mes invités tous au long de votre séjour ici. » Incita t-il les deux créatures à le suivre, en laissant les portes de son pavillon ouvertes.

Si le revêtement extérieur était aussi raffiné qu'oppressant par la couleur noire dominant; toiture, couloirs externes et murs, l'intérieur était bien plus attrayant. On retrouvait les piliers en feuilles dorées comme ceux d'au dehors, en plus des estampes qui contaient mille et unes histoires qu'animait la magie du lieu pour fasciner les enfants. D'autres couraient en se faisant pourchasser par des esprits joueurs.

-Un gros chat !

Rit plusieurs sorciers qui se ruèrent vers Magnus en lui sautant sur le dos et en tirant ses queues. Peu à l'aise mais surtout assaillit de part et d'autre, il n'osa bouger une moustache et se laissa -bien malgré lui- faire et torturer par ces jeunes canailles en herbes. Un sourd miaulement à l'encontre du Mángrén s'échappa.

-Cela n'aurait pas lieu si tu avais fait examiner ton artefact plus tôt.

Le pauvre Magnus fut forcé de s'allonger afin de ne pas blesser les plus petits qui grimpaient sur son dos, leur évitant tout risque de chute. En temps normal, il n'était déjà pas très à l'aise avec les enfants..mais sous cette forme c'était encore plus dur pour lui de ne pas paraître nerveux. Le Mángrén lui épargna d'autres tourments.

-Allons, laissez ce chat de gouttière tranquille. Imaginez qu'il ait des puces.

-Oh non ! Crièrent les enfants en s'enfuyant. Le sorcier avec les oreilles de lapin revint rapidement pour toucher une nouvelle fois les cheveux de Gabriel puis s'enfuit avec les autres en soulevant sa tunique afin de ne pas tomber cette fois-ci.

S'étirant le dos, les pattes et les griffes, Magnus fut reconnaissant envers son aîné bien qu'il se serait bien passé de s'être fait traiter de « chat de gouttière ». Le Mángrén le mena à une pièce ouverte sur l'autre côté de la cour, en face d'un large étang qui s'écoulait en cascade sur la plate forme rocheuse en dessous.

Il invita Gabriel à poser les affaires de Magnus et Alec sur un meuble encastré dans le mur du fond. On reconnaissait les tapisseries tibétaines et les broderies traditionnelles sur les couvertures étendues de part et d'autre sur le tatami. Retirant quelques couches de vêtements, le Mángrén se retrouva habillé d'une tunique noire à col montant, tandis qu'il rabattait son kimono sur ses hanches, maintenu par l'étoffe dorée qui traînait toujours par terre. Gabriel retira le manteau d'Alec mais le garda sur ses jambe alors qu'il prenait place autour de la table basse en bois lustré, représentant un lotus doré à mille pétales sur un fond cuivre. Les angles étaient ornés d'arabesques vertes foncées, sculptées en relief dans le bois.

Le Mángrén s'installa en face de lui, et, mimant qu'il tenait quelque chose dans les mains, une tasses de thé fumant apparut entre ses doigts et une autre en face de l'Archange.

-Merci, dit-il. Il prit la tasse et souffla pour aider à refroidir, mais fronça soudainement les sourcils comme si quelque chose le dérangeait.

-Un calmant vous a été préparer. Le corps de votre hôte souffre depuis un moment, et son mal ne fera que s'aggraver si vous l'ignorez, informa le Mángrén.

A ces mots, Magnus haussa curieusement les oreilles et porta un intense regard sur Gabriel.

-Tout va bien, Alec ne ressent rien lorsqu'il sommeille de cette façon, voulut assurer l'Archange mais le doute dans ses yeux confirmait bien qu'il en doutât lui-même..Après tout, ce n'était pas son corps.

-Mais vous si, renchérit le Mángrén.

L'Archange blanc sourit d'un air douloureux avant de rétorquer :

-Après ce qu'il a bien voulu endurer sans dire quoi que ce soit, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre.

Le sorcier en face de lui but une gorgée de son thé et se tourna sur le côté afin de regarder le paysage extérieur. Même clos, ou pouvait voir ses orbite mouver derrière ses paupières. Que pouvait-il bien voir comme ça ? Magnus s'approcha de Gabriel et poussa doucement son bras avec son museau.

-Oui, oui..je vais boire.

-Laisse donc ce jeune homme et apporte moi ce qu'il reste de ton artefact, Magnus.

Se dirigeant vers le meuble, Magnus ouvrit la porte coulissante d'une patte et tira sur sa malle avec sa gueule. Il l'apporta ensuite au Mángrén qui n'eut ni besoin de toucher la malle ni de claquer des doigts pour débloquer les fermoirs. Une fois ouverte, la petite valise laissa s'envoler le pochon qui contenait les débris du bijou qui s'entrechoquèrent en tombant sur la table.

-La colère s'est ancré dans ton artefact.. Comment avoir perdu le contrôle à ce point ?

Un faible miaulement lui répondit, tandis que Magnus se roula en boule à côté du manteau d'Alec -après l'avoir chopé avec ses dents sur les jambes de Gabriel- la tête reposant sur ses pattes avants.

-Pour sa défense, il n'est pas tout à fait en tort dans cette affaire, expliqua l'Archange blanc en dénouant triturant le bout de sa natte épaisse et soyeuse.

-Peu importe, il savait que son artefact ne pouvait tenir plus longtemps. (Il frotta le dos d'un morceau) la magie du sceau s'était déjà épuisée. Je reste sur ma position Magnus, tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Du haut de tes quatre cent quinze ans tu es encore bien insouciant !

Prenant quelques débris dans ses mains, Gabriel demanda :

-Combien de temps cela prendra t-il de le réparer ?

-On ne répare pas un artefact de ce genre. Je vais être obligé d'en forger un nouveau. Le souci est que j'ai besoin d'un matériel spécial.

-De quel genre ?

-Un objet étroitement lié avec le porteur de l'artefact.

Gabriel fronça curieusement les sourcils.

-Avec quoi était fait celui là ?

Le Mángrén, les yeux clos, tourna néanmoins son attention vers Magnus qui se reposait toujours près du manteau d'Alec. Après avoir secoué la tête, il voulut prendre la parole lorsque Gabriel se mit à agir étrangement. Se tenant la tête d'une main et se mordant douloureusement la lèvre inférieure, son aura fut écraser par celle d'Alec qui se manifestait bien violemment.

-S-stop ! J-je ne peux rien faire pour le moment ! Gémit-il.

Aussitôt, Magnus se dressa et le rejoignit d'un bond en lui tournant autour.

-Votre hôte ? S'enquit le sorcier chinois.

-Ses ailes ! Hurla presque l'Archange dont le corps fut parcourut de spasmes et de frissons. Encore et encore, pourquoi me rejetez-vous ?! Aah- !

Se levant, le Mángrén fit le tour de la table et prit soudainement le visage de Gabriel entre ses mains. D'un geste un peu brusque, il le força à poser les yeux sur lui tandis qu'il ouvrit subitement ses paupières pour laisser voir deux orbes ternes à la pupille éteinte et dilatée. Libérant un soupir fébrile, Gabriel s'évanouit dans les bras du Mángrén qui fit venir deux esprits. Le premier qui entra dans la pièce était anormalement grand, aussi fin qu'un lombric mais blanc comme la neige. Ses bras tentaculaires étaient voilés sous les manches de sa tunique faites de plusieurs couches de vêtements. Il avait de tout petits yeux noirs et était chauve comme un caillou. Quant à sa bouche, il eut beau parler, elle était inexistante. Le second, pareillement vêtu, ressemblait à un buffle gris avec de petites cornes.

-Vous nous avez demandé ?

-Préparez une chambre pour nos invités. Maintenant.

-Bien.

Les serviteurs repartirent et les portes se refermèrent sans qu'on ne les touche. Magnus était agité, mais au fond de lui, il s'inquiétait surtout pour l'état d'Alec qui ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. Seules ses ailes prirent les devants en essayant d'expulser une fois de plus l'Archange qui semblait en souffrir autant physiquement que mentalement. Le Mángrén le porta avec bien plus délicatesse que lorsqu'il usa de sa magie pour l'endormir. De longues mèches de cheveux blancs qui se détachaient de la tresse de Gabriel, se mêlèrent à ceux effilés et d'un noir intense du sorcier.

Magnus trottina derrière eux non sans quitter un seul instant l'Archange des yeux. Les serviteurs leurs présentèrent une large piège où un lit baldaquin se trouvait drapé de voiles aux motifs délicats représentant un chien grand comme un lion à la fourrure d'or. Un des esprit tira le voile et laissa le Mángrén déposer l'être assoupi dans le lit.

-Son corps est brûlant. (Il ordonna aux esprits de changer les vêtements de Gabriel pour des plus légers) Magnus, vient avec moi j'ai a te parler.

Magnus prit le voile entre ses crocs et tira doucement pour refermer le pan. Les anneaux qui maintenaient le tissu frottèrent contre le bois jusqu'au dernier cliquetis. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers le lit puis suivit son hôte qui tira sur son kimono pour faciliter sa marche.

-J'ignore ce qui a fait vous rencontrer, mais cette aura qui a torturé ce jeune homme..C'est celle de ce Nephilim qui t'accompagnait au début de ton ascension. Et c'est son aura qui a troublé mes esprits bénins.

Ils entrèrent dans une nouvelle pièce qui ressemblait à un atelier. Peu large mais tout en longueur, le Mángrén déambula entre les rayons de livres jusqu'à arriver au fond de la pièce. Il s'assit en tailleur, sortit une longue pipe chinoise qu'il garnit de tabac. Magnus s'avança jusqu'à ce tenir à ses côtés, sans faire le moindre bruit. Ses pas de velours le rendait indéniablement discret. Après avoir allumé sa pipe, le Mángrén pinça le bout entre ses lèvres afin de libérer ses deux mains. Ouvrant un tiroir de son meuble de rangement en face de lui, il sortit un écrin en porcelaine, peint d'ornement chinois d'un bleu roi profond et d'un coup de pinceau très fin. Magnus semblait en connaître le contenu, puisque son cœur se serra bien avant que son aîné ne retire le couvercle.

-J'ai besoin d'un objet étroitement lié au détenteur de l'artefact..et la dague qui transperça la poitrine de ta défunte mère est ce qu'il te restait de plus précieux. Car il est porteur du dernier souvenir que tu as d'elle.

Se tournant de biais, il retira la pipe d'entre ses lèvres et recracha une ondulante volute de fumée qui entoura la corps de Magnus.

-Pour le premier artefact, tu as tenu à ce que j'utilise les plombs de fusils de ton beau père. Cette fois-ci, je n'aurai pas le choix je vais devoir utiliser cette dague, Magnus.

Un bruit de craquement d'os et d'articulations s'éleva dans le lourd silence de l'atelier. Un douloureux râles s'échappa de la gorge de Magnus dont le corps se cambrait et revêtait une peau humaine. Ses yeux eux, brillèrent aussi intensément que la flamme des lampions suspendus au plafonds.

-Forger un artefact prend du temps, ton ami pourra se reposer autant qu'il le voudra. Tu pourras utiliser mon atelier pour lui concocter des soins appropriés, tu le connais mieux que moi.

-J-je..Je ne peux rien faire pour ce qu'il a !

Enfin, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn parvenait à articuler des mots. La métamorphose prit fin, et ce fut à bout de souffle qu'il tomba à genoux en se tenant les côtes. Son corps nu fut transpercé par le froid et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même tandis que le Mángrén retira un de ses vêtements pour recouvrir le corps de son cadet. Magnus s'emmitoufla dedans en refermant les pans de la tunique avec ses mains.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

-Donc j'en déduis que tu veux l'abandonner ?

-Bien sûr que non !

-Alors tu peux l'aider. Ta magie est aussitôt entrée en résonance avec l'aura de ce Nephilim lorsqu'il s'est manifesté. Tu peux aider son âme à regagner son corps. (Il sortit la dague qu'il posa ensuite devant lui) Maintenant sort d'ici. Une fois l'artefact terminé, vous quitterez ce temple.

-Tu ne m'accorderas donc jamais asile ?

-Pas tant que tu renieras ce que tu es. Tu vois ta _forma animalis_ comme un poison parce-que tu n'as jamais daigné la maîtriser. Je ne peux guider les êtres qui refusent de retrouver leur chemin. En revanche..

Le sorcier marqua une longue pause en inhalant une latte qu'il bloqua un moment avant de rejeter gracieusement la fumée entre ses fines lèvres rosées, étirées en un sourire.

-Si tu changes d'avis, alors reste.

* * *

-Il va falloir qu'on se donne un code, dit Simon assis par terre, adossé contre le bord du lit de Raphaël. Autant à l'hôtel Dumort il privilégiait un sarcophage autant dans son studio le lit était tout de même plus adéquat au lieu. Et pas si inconfortable..

-Un code ? La voix étouffée par l'oreiller où il avait enfoui son visage, le chef du clan des Vampires de New-York ne daigna pas bouger.

Nu et enveloppé dans les draps, il se remettait d'un repas très éprouvant partagé avec Simon. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs bien plus gourmand que son aîné qui avait dû user d'une certaine poigne pour le faire cesser. Et ce, malgré le plaisir qu'il éprouvait à sentir les crocs du jeune vampire percer sa peau..

-Oui, comme un signal d'alerte lorsque l'on sent qu'on ne tiendra plus. (Il se massa la tempe) J'ai encore le douloureux souvenir de ton coup de poing !

-Je t'avais dit d'arrêter aussi..Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Grogna le Mexicain en tournant enfin sa tête vers Simon.

-Justement, on doit se trouver un code.

Faisant grincer le lit, Simon se posta à quatre pattes au dessus de son aîné qui, toujours allongé du le ventre, le toisa du coin d'un seul œil. Son cou arborait les marques de crocs et de succions de Simon, ainsi que ses poignets, ses épaules, ses reins et d'autres parties que le jeune vampire n'aurait jamais cru désirer goûter. Surtout chez un autre homme..

-Tu penses qu'on..

-T'es pas gay. Lâcha subitement Raphaël.

Perplexe, Simon s'assit sur les fesses de son aîné, le drap séparant tout contact entre la peau nue de l'un et le caleçon de l'autre.

-Comment tu peux en être si sûr. (Il se massa nerveusement la nuque en passant ensuite une main dans ses cheveux mal coiffés) J'étais quand super excité cet après-midi.. E-Et ça me coûte vachement de te dire ça !

-Tous les vampires sont plus ou moins « excités » pour reprendre tes mots, lorsqu'ils boivent du sang..Tous à l'heure, on a fait un bon gueuleton.

Un gueuleton..Simon se sentit un peu triste d'entendre de telles paroles après ce qu'ils venaient de se passer. Sur le moment, il eut de sévères doutes sur lui-même. Sentir cette partie de son anatomie réagir pour un homme..c'était tout nouveau pour lui. Mais au moment où il essaya plus, Raphaël Santiago décida de calmer ses ardeurs.

-C'est toi qui n'a pas voulu, se défendit-il.

-Tu n'es pas gay, Simon..réitéra l'aîné en se roulant sur le dos, son cadet toujours à califourchon sur lui. Ne confonds pas « orientation sexuelle » avec « comportement sexuel »..

-Quoi, je peux pas être excité par toi ?

-Moi ou n'importe quel autre homme, ce n'est pas là le sujet. Juste, ne pas être gêné à toucher un autre homme ne fera pas de toi un homosexuel. Cela relève d'un simple comportement sexuel. L'orientation elle, tu ne la choisis pas.

-Mais toi, tu ne semblais ni éprouver du désir et encore moins aller plus loin..

-Disons que..je ne suis pas touché par ce genre d'émotion. Je peux passer du bon temps avec qui je veux ce n'est pas le problème mais dès qu'il s'agit d'être plus intime, je bloque. (Il effleura du bout de ses ongles pointus le nombril de Simon jusqu'à atteindre l'élastique de son caleçon) Même avec ma « parité ».

Clignant curieusement des yeux quelques secondes, Simon réalisa alors que son aîné ne faisait parti d'aucun bord sexuel.

-T'es..asexuel ?

-Entre autre, et ça ne date pas d'hier. Avant de devenir vampire j'étais déjà comme ça. Et pour te prouver que tu n'es pas gay, je veux bien que tu poursuives tes avances de tout à l'heure.

-Hein ? T'es sérieux ?

Raphaël hocha la tête en souriant en coin. Quant à Simon, il se pencha au dessus de lui en postant sa main comme protection.

-Pas de coup de poing ?

-Rien du tout.

Pour lui montrer sa bonne foi, l'aîné plaça ses mains au dessus de sa tête en agrippant les barreaux de son lit. En soi, Simon sentit un élan de virilité monter en lui. Puis, en retirant le drap qui dévoila l'intimité du Mexicain, il s'approcha de son bas ventre en déposant quelques baisers.

-Pas le droit de mordre, ajouta Raphaël.

Simon se dit tout d'abord que cela n'aurait aucun impact sur ses envies..et pourtant.

-Mince..

-Alors ? Sourit l'aîné d'un air moqueur.

-J-j'ai pas très envie de..enfin de te toucher la-

-Dans ce cas t'as dix secondes pour descendre de ce lit.

Bien qu'il lui promit de ne plus le frapper, Simon craignait trop les réactions soudaines de Raphaël pour contester son ordre. Même mort, Simon gardait certaines habitudes de son ancienne vie, comme prendre une douche, alors que sa condition de vampire ne lui faisait dégager aucune transpiration. _Au moins je suis fixé._ Songea t-il en sortant de la cabine de douche. Néanmoins, une petite question trotta dans sa tête. Une fois qu'il rejoignit Raphaël qui se trouvait dans la cuisine en peignoir, il demanda :

-Mais quand tu dis que ça ne te gênes pas de « prendre du bon temps » si ça ne dépasse pas la limite du sexe, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai déjà eu des rendez-vous galants, tous genres confondus, certains étaient de vrais pigeons et m'invitaient çà et là sans que je n'ai à débourser quoi que ce soit. Mais dès que la personne me faisaient des avances, je lui faisais oublier tous les souvenirs de nos rendez-vous.

-En somme, prendre du bon temps pour toi c'est arnaquer les autres ? Osa Simon d'un air sceptique.

-Tout à fait !

Affichant un rayonnant sourire, le chef des vampires de New-York proposa un martini à Simon. Mais avant de lui remettre entre les mains, il se mordit les lèvres et les colla sur le bord du verre. Un filet de sang glissa contre la paroi jusqu'à ce que la première goutte de son sang vienne rehausser le goût du cocktail. Simon sut qu'il ne faisait que l'aguicher. Et Raphaël semblait donc très doué à cela. Sans détourner ses yeux ambrés de ceux noirs du Mexicain, Simon trempa ses lèvres dans le cocktail et sentit cet éternel frisson libidineux qui faisait vibrer ses canines. Alors que Raphaël s'en allait dans le couloir, il voulut le rattraper d'une main mais son portable vibra dans la poche de son jean gris, troué aux genoux.

-Clary ?

« Lewis, il y a urgence dans l'ambulance ! »

-Houlà, la dernière fois que tu m'as sorti cette phrase c'était lorsque Luke a découvert les packs de bières que l'on cachait dans ta chambre pour la soirée du lycée en seconde !

-Tu t'en vas ? Demanda soudainement Raphaël depuis l'autre pièce.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin..

« A qui tu parles Simon ? C'est vraiment une urgence, vient vite au parc devant l'Institut on t'expliquera là-bas. »

-Et si ce que vous me proposez me paraît louche et dangereux, j'aurai fait tout le trajet pour rien ! Clary, il est tard c'est l'heure d'aller dormir !

« Pas pour toi, et puis de toutes façons de jour comme de nuit ça te pose plus de problème de sortir. Je t'en prie Simon, il faut vraiment qu'on se voit ! » Insista sa meilleure amie à l'autre bout. Simon pouvait entendre les lointains ronrons du trafics derrière Clary. Elle devait déjà l'attendre dehors dans le froid.. Sur cette pensée, il se pinça la lèvre inférieure et posa son cocktail.

-D'accord, compte dix minutes à attendre.

« Bouge-toi le vampire ! »

-Ah parce que _Captain America_ sera là lui aussi ?! S'indigna t-il, puis levant les yeux au ciel il raccrocha sans ajouter mot.

Raphaël revint, habillé d'un tailleur carmin et d'une chemise noire mousseline en dessous. Simon passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humide se disant que malgré sa métamorphose en Vampire, il se voyait mal ressembler à quoi que ce soit dans un tel accoutrement tandis que son aîné semblait porter cela depuis sa naissance.

-Dumort ?

-Oui, je dois terminer les négociations brutalement arrêtées par ton intervention véhémente.

Aussi taquine fut sa voix, le reproche piqua tout de même Simon.

-Mais cette fois tu ne.., commença t-il en laissant planer la fin de sa phrase. Il lança un regard appuyé à Raphaël Santiago qui pinçait ses boutons de manchettes.

\- « Jace », ce sera ça notre code.

Papillonnant des yeux d'un air fort interrogatif, Simon lui demanda de bien vouloir répéter.

\- Tu n'apprécies guère Jace, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis d'accord, un code peut-être utile pour nous aider à contrôler notre soif lorsqu'on abuse du sang de l'autre. Mais comme tu es du genre gourmand et encore bien jeune en tant que vampire, je me disais que prononcer le nom de quelque chose ou quelqu'un que tu détestes te ferait réagir. Il examina ses manches et sourit à Simon d'un air victorieux.

-T'es vraiment sans pitié..

Faisant mine de partir, Raphaël leva son index d'un geste de déduction et ajouta en pivotant gracieusement :

-Et non, je n'ai pas l'intention, ni jeûner ni de boire le sang de quelqu'un d'autre, cela serait fâcheux que tu en viennes à tuer définitivement tes semblables. (Il se tritura le menton faussement songeur) Surtout en pleine négociation..

* * *

Après le départ précipité du petit dernier des Lightwood, Clary, Isabelle et Jace avaient suivi. Raphaël s'était finalement remise de ses blessures, mais sa magie manquait encore pour qu'elle puisse revêtir une apparence de Nephilim. De plus, le peu de magie qui lui restait était fort instable et l'Archange passait d'un genre à un autre en un battement de cil. Tantôt homme, tantôt femme..

-Tu vas pouvoir regagner Éden où je dois t'ouvrir une brèche ? S'inquiéta Michaël qui aidait la jeune femme à se vêtir.

Emmitouflée dans un drap de bain, Raphaël sortait d'une douche exaltante pour nettoyer la poussière qui était restée sur sa peau terrestre. N'ayant guère de gêne à se trouver nue face à l'un de ses confrères, elle se laissa aider par l'Archange roux.

-Je vais me débrouiller.

-Raphaël..soupira Michaël en donnant un pull à son amie : Tu ne devrais pas autant forcer sur ton pouvoir de guérisseur. Pas quand tu es sur Terre.

-En tant que « Guérisseur de Dieu », que ce soit en tant qu'Archange ou sous l'apparence d'un Terrestre je me dois soigner les âmes. Jace et Robert se seraient fait tuer par le démon pantin.

-C'était à eux de combattre leur faiblesse, Ra-

-Ose me dire que tu peux combattre la tienne ! Rétorqua l'autre avec une pointe de colère.

Michaël l'avait remarqué, mais depuis son réveil, Raphaël était quelque peu nerveuse et s'adressait avec sévérité aux autres. Le seul avec qui elle se montra patiente voire souriante fut Max, qui demanda innocemment où pouvait habiter Eliott. Bien évidemment, après quelques explications sur son apparence féminine et la nature de son identité, elle lui dévoila mais par murmures magiques que seul le petit fut en mesure d'entendre. Les trois autres -et malgré les plaintes de Jace- n'eurent droit à rien du tout.

Raphaël se posta devant la fenêtre et fit mine de regarder dehors. Elle serra le poing puis le dé-serra autour d'un paquet de cigarettes qu'elle venait de faire apparaître. Portant une barre de nicotine à ses lèvres, elle prit une profonde latte qu'elle souffla doucement en fines volutes de fumées.

S'humectant les lèvres d'un air songeur, Michaël se décida à demander :

-Gabriel..Sa renaissance est pour bientôt, n'est-ce pas ?

Raphaël se garda bien de faire une quelque remarque, pourtant elle trouva outrageant d'entendre Michaël parler de Gabriel sans même mentionner le nom d'Alec.

-Il prend de la place, on peut le dire.

-Quoi, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Cette fois, elle serra tellement les dents que sa cigarette se craqua. Elle la pinça entre ses doigts et se tourna d'un air furieux vers le roux.

-Alec a failli mourir, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé ! Gabriel a forcé une apparition sur un.. (elle grimaça sévèrement) vulgaire coup de tête ! Mais entre _Djibril_ « La Force de Dieu », et un Nephilim il y a une différence de pouvoir ! D'autant plus avec l'autre changement qu'il subit, lui. Les ailes d'Alec ont presque fait voler son corps en morceaux tant elles voulaient se débarrasser de Gabriel !

Michaël ne sut réellement ce qui le surprit le plus parmi ses révélations. Que Gabriel ait osé forcer une apparition ou bien que les ailes d'Alec l'aient repoussé. Faisant mine de regarder ailleurs, il demanda :

-C-comment est-ce arrivé ?

-Alec et moi on devait interroger Valentin au sujet de la Coupe de Raziel -toujours introuvable soit dit en passant- puis Gabriel a voulu démontrer qui, de lui ou ce Morgenstern était le plus fort, après qu'il ait mentionné la mort d'Ithuriel.

Le roux ferma les yeux d'un air douloureux et soupira :

-La colère de Gabriel...

-Sa colère, comme tu dis..A mis en danger Alec. (Alors qu'elle portait à nouveau sa cigarette à ses lèvres, ses courbes féminines disparurent pour laisser place à une apparence plus viril) Il m'a déjà séparer de Tobie et Sara je ne le laisserai pas tuer Alec.

Sa voix rauque surprit le roux qui n'avait pas fait attention au changement d'apparence du brun.

-Tu parles de lui comme d'un meurtrier..

-Parce que ce n'est pas ce qu'il est peut-être ?

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'avait pas prévu de blessé Alec !

-Pour un être qui lit l'avenir et qui comprend le mécanisme du Monde je le trouve hypocrite..

-Raphaël !

-Et tu n'es pas mieux ! Reprit l'Archange noir en se postant face à son homologue : Vous vous êtes bien gardé de dire à Alec que Gabriel avait déjà tenté prendre possession de quelqu'un mais que ça n'avait pas fonctionné !

-Il n'a jamais pris possession du corps de Sara, elle était déjà-

Leur dispute fut vivement interrompue par une bourrasque de vent qui fit s'envoler les longs cheveux noirs de Raphaël. Même redevenu un homme, il laissa sa tignasse telle quelle..

-Qu'est-ce que s'était ? S'enquit le roux en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Raphaël tira ses cheveux vers l'arrière afin de dégager son visage et pâlit en voyant les innombrables pétales de fleurs jonchant sur le bord de la fenêtre et le parquet.

-Un rhododendron éclaté.. murmura t-il en prenant une poignet de pétales dans ses mains : Alec est en danger.

Michaël n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un éclat de lumière l'aveugla et une nouvelle tornade le percuta. Alors qu'il s'était protégé les yeux avec les avants bras, il les retira pour se retrouver en face de l'Archange _Refa'el_ qui venait d'endosser son armure de commandant.

-Non, tu ne d- !

Sans dire mot, l'Archange noir prit son envole et fila dans le ciel comme une étoile.

-Merde ! Pesta le roux en prenant lui aussi son apparence de commandant. Sa magie le cachait du regard de tous, et de toutes façons, il volait bien trop haut dans le ciel pour être vu. En un rien de temps il rejoignit _Refa'el_ dont le battement d'ailes était bien plus fébrile que la normale.

-Tu vas t'épuiser à voler ici ! Tu dois rentrer !

-Pas avant m'être assuré qu'Alec est en sécurité !

-Je suis là, je vais le retrouver !

-Concentre-toi et tu sentiras que son aura n'est plus aussi forte qu'avant !

Michaël exécuta le conseil de son ami et tenta de localiser le Nephilim à travers son aura. Et comme l'eut dit Raphaël, il le sentait à peine. En revanche..

-Gabriel.. !

-Michaël écoute-moi bien. (sa voix blanche attira promptement l'intention du roux ) S'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Alec à cause de _Djibril_ je m'opposerai à son retour à Éden. Quoi qu'il en coûte à mon pouvoir par la suite..

Voilés sous son casque, Michaël ne put distinguer le regard qu'arborait le brun. Mais la dureté de son aura en signifiait long sur la véhémence qui devait l'imprégner. N'ajoutant rien du tout, il continua de voler aux côtés de Raphaël qui suivait les traces d'Alec et Magnus, mais surtout l'aura de Gabriel qui n'avait jamais été aussi imposante depuis qu'il prit possession du jeune Nephilim. Le Mángrén, ainsi que Magnus et les jeunes sorciers aux pouvoirs sensibles sentirent les deux Archanges forcer l'entrée de la tanière du chinois. Celui-ci quitta son atelier et alla dans la cour où se trouvaient _Refa'el_ et _Mika'el._ Magnus lui, fut surtout surpris de constater le retour du roux. Ayant quitté le chevet de Gabriel -dans l'attente de revoir Alec- il se présenta aux côtés du Mángrén qui n'avait nullement l'intention de laisser s'approcher plus que de raison les deux autres.

-Vous êtes semblables à ce jeune homme arrivé plus tôt, mais vos manques de manières m'horripilent quelque peu.

-Où est Gabriel ? S'enquit _Mika'el_ sans vouloir entendre le maître des lieux.

Magnus alla prendra la parole mais son aîné le devança.

-Toi, créature céleste que tu es, tu penses être en mesure d'agir comme bon te semble, mais tu as tort d'agir ainsi. Repars d'où tu viens.

-Je vous ai posé une question.

- _Mika'el,_ assez ! Pesta le brun en ôtant ses habits de commandant. Malgré l'épuisement, il parvint à reprendre son apparence de Nephilim, bien que cela ne fut qu'une couverture pendant son séjour sur Terre : Pardonnez notre intrusion, Hai Ho Shang.

L'interpellé arqua un sourcil.

-Votre aura ne me dit rien, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Li-Tôten, « le liseur de rêve » du royaume des fées est mon enfant..

Magnus ne comprit pas bien la conversation qui se déroulait entre les deux hommes, néanmoins, voir son aîné sourire à l'entente du nom : Li-Tôten, le surpris quelque peu.

-Je vois. (Il descendit les marches du perron et s'avança plus au centre de la cour) En tant que « Guérisseur », êtes-vous ici pour votre ami à l'intérieur ?

-Oui, dit Michaël.

-Pas tout à fait, contredit Raphaël.

Les deux Archanges se toisèrent d'un air sombre. Après avoir à son tour revêtu une apparence humaine, Michaël s'avança mais le Mángrén usa de magie noire pour le maintenir à distance.

-N'approchez-pas. Cette tanière ne dépend pas de magie blanche et vous le savez très bien. Vous ne pouvez rien sur ce territoire, alors restez tranquille. Prévint-il en faisant brûler son aura de sorcier qui fit léviter autour de lui ses vêtements amples et colorés, ainsi que sa longue chevelure noire.

-Mángrén, calme-toi ! Voulut s'interposer Magnus mais son aîné lui barra la route d'un geste.

-Vous ne semblez pas d'accord..souligna t-il.

-Je suis ici pour Alec Lightwood. S'imposa Raphaël.

Le roux lui adressa un regard sceptique avant de se faire reprendre par le Mángrén.

-Quand à toi, que viens-tu faire ici ?

-Je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons..Mais je viens aussi pour l'Archange qui est ici.

-Quelle ironie, venir voir le même corps qui garde en lui deux êtres distincts. (Il tourna le dos aux anges et fit signe à Magnus de le suivre) Le ciel est tombé bien bas..

Le Mángrén calma sa magie et laissa les portes du Pavillon grandes ouvertes. Magnus adressa un regard insistant sur le roux qui ne se fit pas prier pour gravir les marches. Il ne s'attendait néanmoins pas à ce que le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn le retienne.

-Tu débarques comme-ci de rien n'était, et tu forces les barrières du Mángrén.

-C'est un cas d'urgence, nous avons senti l'aura de Gabriel.

-Mais plus celle d'Alexander, renchérit le sorcier d'un air plus qu'inquiet. (Il relâcha le roux) Pour une fois je suis du même avis que Raphaël, tu n'as jamais été là pour Alec, tu ne recherchais que Gabriel.

-Ose me le reprocher, aboya presque Michaël avant de bousculer Magnus et pénétrer le Pavillon noir et doré. Il examina quelques instants sa main qui fut entrée en contact avec la nerveuse aura du Gardien du Soleil. Il semblait très agité..tout comme Magnus.

Après les épreuves contre lequel il dut faire face avec son amant durant leur voyage bien mouvementé, le demi-démon n'était pas à même de se quereller avec qui que ce soit. En revanche, il tenait à savoir une chose.. Laissant les pans de son kimono traîner sur les dalles enneigées, Magnus s'avança vers Raphaël qui soutenait son regard. Magnus le détailla des pieds à la tête et dit :

-Les elfes qui nous suivaient, c'était toi n'est-ce pas ? Raphaël ne sembla guère surpris que Magnus s'en fut aperçu.

-C'est en parti grâce à eux que nous sommes là. Bien que Michaël ait franchi certaines limites, nous ne sommes pas là pour causer le moindre souci à Hai Ho Shang.

-Les elfes t'ont prévenu pour Alec ?

-Ils m'ont partagé leur crainte qu'il ne soit en danger. Puis, en me concentrant j'ai compris qu'ils n'avaient plus ressenti sa présence à cause de Gabriel. (Il jeta un coup d'œil au Pavillon) Son aura est bien plus forte que la première fois..

-Raphaël, fit soudainement Magnus pour attirer l'attention du brun : J'ai décidé d'exorciser Gabriel.

-Tu penses être en mesure de chasser un Archange ? Le pire c'est que je ne perçois aucun arrogance dans ta voix..

-Je ne me dis pas que je vais y arriver. Mais je vais le faire.

-Dans ce cas tu as un mur devant toi. Michaël n'a nullement l'intention de te donner sa bénédiction.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je la recherchai.

-Dans ce cas tu déclares la guerre à _Mika'el._ C'est aussi déclarer la guerre au Très Haut, fit Raphaël. Si l'on put penser à des menaces, il n'en était rien du tout. Non, et Magnus le sut.

L'Archange noir ne faisait qu'étaler les faits.

-Vous m'avez déclarer la guerre les premiers, rétorqua le Grand Sorcier en pénétrant à son tour le Pavillon, suivit par Raphaël qui ne le contredit pas d'un mot.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre dans laquelle se reposait Gabriel, Michaël et le Mángrén s'y tenaient déjà. Bien qu'en retrait, le roux ne détacha pas une seule seconde son regard sur le bel endormi. Il n'osait s'en approcher, ni parler. Pourtant, il avait tellement attendu qu'un jour comme celui-ci arrive. Un jour, où il pourrait à nouveau rencontrer son éternel compagnon. Le Maître des lieux l'incita à s'avancer mais cela fut compliqué. Chacun de ses pas semblaient s'alourdir au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du lit. L'ombre derrière le voile ne bougeait pas..mais l'aura de Gabriel se manifestait toujours. Magnus le rejoignit avec plus d'aisance et tira sur le draps avec de dévoiler le corps. Aux pieds du lit, un livre attira vivement l'attention du roux. Il le tourna dans tous les sens avant de jeter un regard courroucé à Magnus.

-J'ose espérer que ce genre de magie ne t'intéresse pas en cet instant.

-Et pourtant, rétorqua Magnus en déposant un linge froid sur le front fiévreux de Gabriel, dont le visage arborait toujours les traits d'Alec : J'ignore pourquoi je n'y ai pas songé avant.

Grimaçant de colère, le roux adressa un autre coup d'œil vers Raphaël qui fixait étrangement le corps depuis le pieds du lit baldaquin.

-Tu lui en a soufflé l'idée je présume ?

-Tu mériterais qu'on te bannisse d'Éden pour insinuer une telle chose à mon propos, répondit le brun sans daigner le regarder. Sa voix ne trahissait aucune émotion néanmoins son air froid montrait clairement sa désinvolture : Je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, mais je préfère m'opposer à son retour à Éden qu'à l'exorciser, je pourrais être déchu pour ça. (Il souleva enfin le regard cuivré de son compère) Mais je peux comprendre Magnus.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter le livre, Michaël vit son geste être stopper. Le bras en l'air et paralysé, il s'adressa curieusement au Mángrén.

-Si vous tenez à vous disputer veillez quitter ce Pavillon. C'est la dernière fois que je vous préviens.

Ravalant sa colère, Michaël laissa le livre sur le lit et s'assit près de Gabriel. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et les tirant en arrière, comme si ce geste chasserait sa nervosité.

-Est-ce que je peux vous laisser tous les trois seuls dans cette pièce, ou bien les chances de vous entre-tuer sont trop élevées ?

Raphaël adressa un signe de tête entendu au Mángrén et lui répondit de ne pas s'en faire. Ce dernier repartir donc non sans soupirer d'agacement.

-Tu sais qu'exorciser piégera l'esprit de Gabriel dans les limbes. Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que nous recherchions, souleva Michaël.

-Alec n'a rien à voir avec vos histoires. Comme si le fait d'être né Nephilim ne rendait pas son quotidien suffisamment dangereux, maugréa Magnus.

-Mais il a choisi d'aider Gabriel, insista le roux. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi ! (il se tourna vers Raphaël) Nous avons pour mission de veiller sur la renaissance du Gardien de la Lune.

Son regard désemparé froissa quelque peu Raphaël qui prit enfin la parole :

-Michaël, cesse de te voiler la face ainsi.

Fronçant les sourcils, Magnus posa lui aussi son attention vers le brun.

-C-comment ça ?

-Tu t'es assigné tout seul cette « mission » de veiller sur Gabriel. Mais l'ordre que le Très Haut m'a donné est clair : Je devais veiller sur l'hôte de Gabriel..et sur sa naissance en tant que nouvel Ange. (Il secoua la tête d'un air penaud) Il n'a jamais été question de veiller sur la renaissance de Gabriel.

Avant que le roux n'intervienne il reprit :

-Néanmoins l'équilibre serait perdu sans lui. Même si je n'approuve toujours pas sa façon de faire et que ses raisons restent obscures dans mon esprit, ce qui est fait ; est fait. Maintenant, le seul qui ait le droit de dire quoi que ce soit, c'est Alec et sûrement pas l'un d'entre nous.

Détournant vivement le regard, Magnus serra les dents au point d'en faire crisper les muscles de sa mâchoire. _Je lui ai promis de ne plus contredire ses choix.._ Se remémora t-il avec une pointe dans sa poitrine. Michaël n'était pas mieux, toute cette agitation en lui le fit se sentir honteux..

-Exorciser Gabriel dans de telles conditions pourrait blesser Alec. Tu n'as pas là un simple esprit malin..On parle de _Djibril_ , la « Force de Dieu ».

-J'ai compris, murmura le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn à contre cœur : Attendons et voyons à qui d'Alec ou de Gabriel aurons-nous affaire à leur réveil.

* * *

-J'insiste, ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Simon en faisant mine de rebrousser chemin. Isabelle fit claquer ses talons sur le trottoir et retint le vampire par le poignet.

-S'il te plaît, on ne peut demander ça à personne d'autre ! Clary a tenté de contacter Luke mais il est bien trop occupé à gérer les loups rebelles ces jours-ci.

-Des rebelles ? Interrogea Simon.

-Depuis que tout le monde sait pour les deux utilisations des Instruments Mortels, le terrain d'entente entre les créatures obscures et l'Enclave est assez glissant. Expliqua Jace. Simon repensa aux fameuses « négociations » dont parlait son aîné. _Il faisait mention des actes de Camille mais il doit y avoir de ça là dessous.._ La voix faussement douce du blond l'extirpa de ses songes : Tu veux bien suivre Max, oui ou non ?

-T'as pas une rune pour l'audition, parce qu'il me semble avoir déjà dit non ! Pesta t-il en le fusillant du regard.

-Oh, Simon..commença Clary. Juste pour savoir où il va.

-Vous me demandez, à moi, un novice, de traquer un chasseur d'ombres ?

-De onze ans. Dit Jace d'un air moqueur.

-Qui a subi onze ans d'entraînement donc, alors que moi je ne suis qu'un vampire nourrisson de quatre mois ! (il reluqua dédaigneusement Jace) Toi t'as dix-huit ans de carrière, débrouille-toi !

-Aussi surprenant soit-il, j'ai essayé mais Max m'a grillé !

Simon eut du mal à retenir son rire.

-T'es au courant pour ma nouvelle aura. Je ne sais pas encore la maîtriser..Disons que j'ai du mal à rester discret ces jours-ci. (il haussa les épaules) C'était déjà difficile de contrôler mon charme naturel..

Levant les yeux au ciel, Simon sentit la nausée l'assaillir. Alors que sa meilleure amie fit les gros yeux à Jace, Isabelle se manifesta de nouveau :

-Il était assez contrarié qu'on lui ait caché toutes ces choses au sujet d'Alec. On a enfin pu lui donner les véritables raisons de son départ, néanmoins il s'est senti mis à l'écart..

-Je peux comprendre, je me sentirai pareil à sa place. Lâcha Simon, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il secoua la tête et reprit : Vous avez une idée où il a pu se rendre ?

-Hé bien..(Isabelle lança un regard songeur vers Clary) Apparemment, il aurait rencontré Eliott, le sorcier qui servait Valentin. Ils se sont connus très récemment, il sait où il habite mais pas nous.

Alors qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir en ressentir, Simon eut l'impression d'avoir une migraine.

-Eliott, mais je sais où il habite.

Le toisant avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, les trois autres restèrent bouches-bées.

-Q-Quoi ? Vous n'êtes toujours pas au courant ? Magnus et Alec ne vous ont rien dit ?

-Dit quoi, Simon ? demanda Clary qui redoutait la réponse.

Sur le moment, le jeune vampire sentit la bourde arriver. Peut-être avait-elle déjà été faite ! Mais le regard menaçant de Jace et celui inquiet d'Isabelle le poussèrent contre un mur.

-Hé bien..

Pendant ce temps, la cadet des Lightwood usait de ses runes pour déambuler en toutes discrétions dans les rues de New-York. Petit problème en vue, il n'avait jamais quitté Idris jusqu'à cette semaine.

-Bon, c'est où la quatorzième ?

Faisant des tours et des détours, Max se sentit sensiblement perdu au milieu de cette ville bruyante qu'était New-York, notamment l'arrondissement de Brooklyn, réputé pour ses Night Club et ses bars. Peu à l'aise parmi la foule terrestre, il passait par plusieurs allées odorantes et sales tout en suivant les indications données par Raphaël.

-Quelle histoire..des archanges, mon frère possédé. Et dans tous ça c'est le même qu'on met sur la sélect. Se plaignit le jeune brun en mettant un coup de pied dans une canette vide qui ricocha contre une poubelle, libérant un écho métallique et fracassant.

-Oh ! C'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ! Beugla un vieille homme par delà sa fenêtre. Max eut beau être invisible aux yeux des terrestres, il sursauta à cause des cris.

Il s'enfuit loin de la ruelle et tomba en plein milieu d'un trottoir, se cognant au passage contre quelqu'un.

-P-pardon ! S'enquit-il s'en même prendre le temps de regarder l'homme qu'il venait de percuter.

-Hé bien, ton père sait que tu es dehors à cette heure ?

-Hein ?

Max leva le nez, redressa ses lunettes et reconnut alors la chevelure brune, impeccablement coiffée et la mâchoire anguleuse de Sébastian.

-On se promène ? Sourit-il.

-Heu.. (il jeta un coup d'œil derrière Sébastian) Qu'est-ce que tu fais devant cet immeuble ?

-Tu sais comment dévier les questions, toi. Aurais-tu des choses à cacher ?

-M-mais non ! Je visite la ville c'est tout !

-En pleine nuit ?

-On est des chasseurs d'ombres, non ? Cela ne me dérange pas de me balader la nuit.

-Hé bien j'espère que tu feras preuve de cette même témérité sur le champ de bataille, lorsque tes ennemis ne seront plus des canettes vides mais de gros Béhémoths aux crocs acérés prêts à te déchirer un membre.

Max rentra ses épaules et baissa un peu la tête sans détourner ses yeux bleus perçants de ceux noirs de son aîné. Ce dernier se mit à rire à gorge déployée avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Je plaisante, t'as encore le temps avant de te mesurer à eux. C'est que tu vas avoir des échelons à gravir dès demain. (Il fit mine de s'en aller par la ruelle d'où venait Max) Profite bien de ta dernière nuit avant de devenir un vrai Shadowhunter. Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton escapade...

Sébastian plongea ses mains dans les poches et disparut dans la pénombre après avoir murmuré :

-Ton père n'en sera rien.

Max resta légèrement pantois au sujet de cette rencontre bien inattendue avec Sébastian Verlac. Il venait de sortir de cette immeuble en briques rouges, typiques de Brooklyn, juste en face du jeune garçon. _Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?_ Se rappelant le but de sa sortie nocturne, le cadet des Lightwood ne se formalisa pas plus au sujet de la présence de Sébastian et reprit sa route. Jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement le stoppa net. Il tourna sa tête par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir quelqu'un mais il était seul. Max trouva étrange de n'avoir d'ailleurs croisé personne d'autre que Sébastian dans ce quartier. Aucun terrestre ne déambulait ici..

-Je suis où.. ?

Un autre grognement se fit entendre, puis un autre qui se rapprochait cette fois de lui. Un souffle fort et chaud piqua sa nuque et fit s'envoler ses cheveux. Le grognement caressa au plus près son oreille qu'il sentit frémir. Déglutissant difficilement, Max examina l'ombre que projetait le corps sous le clair de lune. La créature semblait avoir des cornes aussi longue que le corps de Max et une queue épaisse ornée de pointes. La taille de la bête, elle, pouvait s'apparenter à ces camions haut de plusieurs mètres qui parcouraient les villes et les pays sans craindre les durs conditions météorologiques. Ces camions, bruyants, grondants sur les routes et vous faisant vous sentir dans l'insécurité la plus totale lorsque vous vous teniez à côté. Leur passage faisait trembler le sol et vos membres..tout comme cette bête qui se tenait derrière Max. La créature lâcha un cri plus puissant et fit vibrer l'air autour d'eux. L'instinct de chasseur d'ombres parla pour le jeune homme qui sauta à pieds joint sur le mur de l'immeuble en face de lui avant de décocher une dague qu'il gardait toujours sur lui. La pointe de la lame ornée de runes alla se planter dans l'œil droit de la bête qui hurla de nouveau en passant sa patte écaillée, aux griffes acérées devant son museau, essayant sûrement de retirer l'arme. Max retomba au sol, semblant cette fois-ci tétanisé en voyant l'allure de la bête encore plus effrayante que son ombre. Mais dès que celle-ci lui jeta un regard enragé avec son œil valide injecté de sang, il serra le poing et fixa l'interstice entre les pattes de la créature. Sans détourner une seule seconde les yeux il se mit à courir aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient de le faire, et sans rune pour se protéger, il n'était pas ignorant des risques qu'il prenait en faisant cela. Il se servit du point mort de la bête après lui avoir crevé l'œil pour lui passer entre les pattes après s'être laissé glisser au sol en taclant l'air. La neige fondue de ce côté-ci du quartier facilita sa glissade. Puis, se trouvant derrière la créature il n'hésita plus à s'en éloigner encore et encore en passant par des dédales où le monstre ne pouvait pas pénétrer. Malheureusement pour lui, il finit dans une impasse, derrière un immeuble qui ne lui laisser aucune ouverture. Max examina vivement les briques et en vit quelques unes qui ressortaient plus que les autres. Il commença une longue ascension en prenant appui sur les briques et les fissures des murs, à la seule force de ses bras de terrestre. Mais ses bottes humides ne l'aidaient en rien et il entendait la créature roder autour des bâtiments qui le cachaient lui. Hors de question de faire demi-tour. Cela serait se jeter droit vers une mort certaine.

Alors qu'il prit un autre appui, sa main glissa et il se cogna le front contre le mur. Ses lunettes dégringolèrent et se fracassèrent quelques mètres plus bas sur la benne à ordure en métal rouillé, laquelle il s'aida pour commencer à escalader le mur.

-Hé, accroche-toi à ça ! Lui hurla une voix au dessus de lui.

Max fronça les yeux et aperçut une silhouette flou. L'ange savait qu'il ne voyait strictement rien sans ses lunettes, alors pourquoi lui faire cela maintenant ? Il serra les dents, tendit le bras vers une étrange corde lumineuse que lui tendait son sauveur. Une fois suspendue à elle, il sentit une forte vague de chaleur parcourir son corps. Le sol s'éloignait autant qu'il devenait flou. Max n'apercevait même plus où était tombée ses lunettes.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Tu veux mourir où quoi ?!

-J-je..

Enfin au plus près du visage de son homologue, Max reconnut à la dernière seconde, Eliott qui le dévisageait avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

-Toi?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais sur le toit de cet immeuble ?

-Mais t'as un sérieux problème toi ! Un béhémoth est à tes trousses et toi tu te demandes ce que je fais sur un toit ?! (Il agit dramatiquement ses mains) Je vais finir par croire que Ragnor a raison, les Nephilim sont complètement fous !

-Quoi, c'est un Béhémoth ? S'enquit Max en examinant la bête qui était toujours à sa recherche en hurlant dans tous les recoins.

-Vous n'avez pas de bestiaire à l'Institut où tu es lié ? Bon, on n'a pas le temps pour ça de toutes façons on ne peut pas rester ici ma barrière ne tiendra pas longtemps.

-Ta barrière ?

Max leva le nez et examina autour de lui. Le peu qu'il pouvait voir n'était autre qu'une cascade de lumière verte qui formait un étrange dôme autour d'eux.

-Je ne sais pas ce que t'as fait pour l'énerver mais il te cherche. Cette barrière masque notre présence mais je ne sais pas le faire tenir longtemps, on doit se bouger et vite !

-Mais on ne peut pas laisser ce monstre s'en prendre à des innocents !

-Ouvre les yeux il n'y a personne d'autre que nous ici. On est prit dans un piège, et ça pue la magie noire à plein nez.

Examinant les alentours, Eliott remarqua que le Béhémoth se dirigeait plus loin de l'immeuble sur lequel ils se cachaient.

-Je repéré des sceaux, là-bas (il pointa l'immeuble en face d'eux) et là (puis le toit d'un Night Club) il doit y en avoir au moins trois mais je ne sais pas où est le dernier. Si on parvient à détruite les sceaux, on pourra faire disparaître le sort qui nous maintient prisonniers, et le Béhémoth retournera lui aussi d'où il vient.

-T'es sûr de ton coup?

-Disons que je n'ai pas d'autre plan dans l'absolu, alors oui..il faut que ça marche !

Eliott grimaça d'agacement en sentant sa barrière faiblir. Max ressentait aussi cette vague de chaleur se faire plus fébrile et sentit une poussée d'adrénaline monter en lui. Il agrippa soudainement le poignet du sorcier qui arqua curieusement un sourcil.

-Tu me guides, et je nous fais avancer ! T'es prêt ?

-Q-qu- ah !

Courant droit devant lui, Max sentait son sang de Nephilim ne faire qu'un tour et courut en traînant Eliott à sa suite.

-Saute ! Beugla le sorcier en voyant le bord du toit se rapprocher d'eux, ou bien fusse t-il l'inverse il n'était plus très sûr.

Max eut un sourire grisé et prit appuie sur ses cuisses dont les muscles gonflèrent par la pression. Et d'un bond, il traversa l'écart béant qui séparait les deux immeubles. Leurs jambes s'agitèrent dans le vide comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais arrêtés de courir, et, toujours agrippés à l'autre, les deux garçons roulèrent sur eux même après avoir atteint le nouveau toit.

-Wah ! S'écria Max qui était tout ébouriffé. Quand je vais le dire à Isabelle et Jace ils vont pas en revenir !

Affalé un peu plus loin, Eliott prit appui sur ses mains et secoua sa tête afin de se remettre de ses émotions.

-Me méfier des Nephilim m'a t-il dit. Je comprends pourquoi..

-Hein ?

-Laisse tomber. (il s'épousseta et fixa la cage d'escaliers) Le sceau est ici, regarde le mur !

Le jeune brun se pinça les lèvres et s'approcha de la cage à escaliers que pointait Eliott du doigt. Une fois face au mur, il put voir le pentagramme inversé peint avec..

-..Du sang ? S'interrogea Max en approchant sa main de la marque. Eliott l'arrêta vivement en lui agrippant doucement les doigts.

-Ne fais pas ça, cela pourrait avoir des répercutions néfastes sur toi. Seule la magie d'un sorcier peut briser le sceau.

-Mais on n'a pas vraiment de sorcier sous le coude, actuellement.

Eliott se vexa quelque peu, mais afficha une moue fière.

-Tu permets ? fit-il en agitant sa main comme pour dire à Max de s'éloigner. Celui-ci plissa un œil suspicieux et s'éloigna malgré tout.

Le sorcier se dit qu'il en fit peut-être un peu trop. Qu'essayait-il de faire en agissant ainsi, il n'y avait pas vraiment de grand public à impressionner. Pourtant, cela l'agaça de ne pas être pris au sérieux par un Nephilim sans rune ! _Je suis un sorcier._ Se répéta t-il en concentrant sa magie au creux de ses mains. Ses cheveux se mirent à scintiller et même sans ses lunettes, Max parvint à distinguer les éclats d'or et d'argent. Un cerceau de feu entoura Eliott qui murmura dans une langue que Max ne connaissait pas, une incantation qui faisait s'effacer le sceau ensanglanté sur le mur. Mais cela prenait du temps, et la barrière qui camouflait leur présence, plus tôt, se brisa d'un coup et la magie d'Eliott servit de repère au Béhémoth qui lâcha un cri assourdissant.

-Magne ! Fit Max qui se penchait par dessus le rebord du toit pour distinguer les mouvements de la créature. Seul une masse floue s'agitait dans les rue, même en plissant les yeux il ne parvenait que très difficilement à voir.

Le Béhémoth lui, le remarqua sans peine. Hoquetant de surprise, Max se rua vers Eliott en lui signalant la venue du monstre. Essoufflé, le sorcier faisait de son mieux afin de contrôler le sort qu'il lançait pour détruire le sceau.

-Vite !

-Tais-toi ! Ah- !

Un dernier éclat de magie s'éparpilla. Le sceau enfin disparu, Eliott concentra à nouveau ses forces mais cette fois-ci, en direction du Béhémoth qui venait de bondir sur le toit. Il le repoussa d'un champ de force puis lança des sphères enflammées qui éclatèrent comme des bombes sur la créature. Max haussa les sourcils de stupeur, et resta bouche bée face à la puissance de l'adolescent.

-On file, il en reste encore deux !

-Où est le troisième ?

-J'en sais rien, on avisera ! Effaçons le deuxième sceau d'abo- ! Max !

Alors qu'il tirait sur le bras du Nephilim pour le repousser au loin, Eliott se prit de plein fouet un coup de patte du Béhémoth qui était revenu à la charge. Le corps du sorcier gisait tout près de la cage d'escaliers, inerte, et Max le crut mort. Passant par de multiples émotions ; terreur, angoisse, incertitude et colère.. le cadet des Lightwood défia de ses yeux bleus glaciers emplis d'éclairs argentés le monstre en face de lui.

En un rien de temps, il analysa les éléments autours de lui, et en repéra un qui pourrait lui servir d'arme. L'une des pointes osseuses de la queue du Béhémoth s'était brisée dans l'attaque d'Eliott.

Cette fois-ci, Max ne se fia plus à sa vue, clôtura ses yeux derrière ses paupières et laissa les bruits autour de lui, les fracas et les grognements du monstre filtrer ses tympans. Courant à l'aveugle, il évita d'une effrayante agilité le coup de queue de la bête en se cambrant par en dessus. Il sentit l'air fouetter son visage et ses cheveux ainsi que la poussière qui chatouillait son épiderme.

Il continua de courir et ouvrit les yeux au dernier moment pour voir le morceau d'os qu'il utilisa comme une lame. Une lame sans rune, mais n'en était-il pas lui aussi dépourvu ? Aujourd'hui, cette arme était la sienne. Et il comprit au fond de lui, que les runes ne feraient pas forcément de lui un Shadowhunter. A lui de prouver qu'il en était déjà un, même sans magie runique pour le protéger ou augmenter sa force. _Je suis un Lightwood !_

Rugissant de fureur, le Béhémoth se tourna vers le jeune brun qui fit une roulade en avant pour éviter le coup de griffes du monstre et lui entailla le dessous de la patte. Une fois sur ses deux jambes, il planta la pointe de son arme de fortune dans le coude de la créature et lui arracha un cri de souffrance intense. Max appuya l'os vers le bas et entailla la patte de tout son long. Lorsqu'il voulut le retirer, il eut beau forcer il n'y parvint pas et sentit les muscles de la créature immobiliser son arme. De son autre patte, le Béhémoth éjecta Max qui atterrit non loin d'Eliott qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

Sa vue se brouilla encore mais cette fois, le jeune Nephilim sut qu'il était sur le point de perdre connaissant. Mais avant de sombrer dans le néant, des éclats de plusieurs voix qui lui étaient familières semblaient l'appeler au loin. Ne pouvant lutter plus, il ferma les yeux et laissa sa tête tomber au sol, en tendant une main vers Eliott dont le profil était tourné vers lui.

A son réveil, Max ne reconnut pas le moins du monde la pièce où il se trouvait. En revanche..

-Enfin réveillé ? demanda une voix à la fois rauque et douce, à travers laquelle un changement certain entre l'enfant et l'adulte émergeait. Lui, il le reconnut.

-E-Eliott ?

-Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donner mon prénom, souligna celui-ci, assis sur un tabouret à côté du lit dans lequel était Max. Celui du sorcier d'ailleurs, puisqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans sa chambre.

-On est où ?

-Chez moi. Mon père nous a retrouvé ainsi que de la famille à toi..

-Oh, non.. Soupira Max en sentant les ennuis accourir au triple galop ! Est-ce que Isabelle est là ?

Comme il connaissait déjà Clary, Eliott sut par déduction de qui Max parlait.

-La grande brune ? Ouais, et crois-moi qu'elle t'attend de pied ferme.

-Oh, non..répéta t-il en se cachant sous la couette.

Eliott jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée derrière lui, puis assura à Max qu'il ne comptait pas leur dire tout de suite qu'il était réveillé. De l'autre côté, les deux garçons entendaient des voix qui semblaient se disputer pour savoir qui, de Max ou d'Eliott, était celui qui avait mis l'autre en danger. Le jeune sorcier trouva les adultes bien stupides tout comme Max qui se massa nerveusement la nuque.

-Je peux pas laisser Isabelle penser que c'est de ta faute, n'y es pour rien.

-C'est ce que j'ai dis à mon père à ton sujet, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Ma mère attend que tu sois réveillé pour nous poser plus de questions.

-Alors, on n'a pas trop le choix, il va bien falloir qu'on sorte de cette chambre, non ?

Eliott haussa les épaules.

-Tu sais, le Béhémoth était moins effrayant !

-Je veux bien te croire !

Se toisant mutuellement d'un air malicieux, ils se mirent à rire aux éclats à l'instar de leur rencontre au lac. Puis, se frottant la joue, Eliott dit :

-Je suis pas sûr d'en croiser tous les jours des comme toi. Quand je pense que tu nous as fait sauter d'un immeuble sans même utiliser un sortilège !

Max sauta sur ses genoux et sentit l'excitation le reprendre en songeant à leur affrontement avec le Béhémoth.

-J'en reviens pas de la force que tu as usée pour repousser ce colosse ! Ça explosait de partout, et cette montagne de muscles s'est couchée en une attaque ! (Se calmant un peu, il plongea ses grands yeux pétillants dans ceux d'Eliott) T'es déjà un Grand Sorcier, tu sais.

Des éclats d'or et d'argent crépitèrent autour du jeune sorcier dont la chevelure frisotta sur les pointes. Les pommettes et les oreilles cramoisies, Eliott ne sut plus où se mettre face à tant d'éloges.

-C-c-c'était un travail d'équipe.., baragouina t-il en tendant une main amicale vers Max.

Curieux, le brun pencha sa tête sur le côté puis sourit de toutes ses dents blanches en serrant assurément la main de son -il en était certain- nouvel ami.

-Une sacrée alliance, oui !

-Une alliance qui va vous coûter très cher ! Aboya une voix courroucée, que Max reconnut appartenir à sa sœur.

Se collant l'un contre l'autre en se réfugiant sur le lit, les deux garçons fixèrent d'un air penaud Isabelle et Ragnor qui se tenaient sur le seuil de la chambre.

-Dans le salon, tous les deux ! Ordonna l'ancien Grand Sorcier de Londres en se décalant pour laisser passer son fils et le jeune Nephilim qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle.

Les poings sur les hanches, Isabelle toisait son petit frère d'un air plus que furieux. Une fois dans le salon, les deux garçons se trouvèrent bien encerclé. Clary et Simon étaient assis sur le canapé et passaient leur tête par dessus leurs épaules pour les regarder. Un pointe de soulagement alluma le regard de la rousse qui sourit à Max. Quant à Jace,il se tenait en appui contre le dossier du canapé, les bras croisés contre son torse et son air dur trahissait autant son anxiété que sa colère. Sûrement moins profonde que celle d'Isabelle, mais il en voulait à Max d'avoir pris autant de risques en quittant ainsi l'Institut. Pas non plus en reste, Sunniva fixait son fils d'un regard sombre que le jeune homme sut empli de représailles. Et enfin, surgissant derrière eux, Sébastian posa une main sur l'épaule de Max, non sans le faire tressaillir de surprise.

-S-Sébastian ?

-Désolé, mais j'ai dû leur dire où tu étais. Lorsque j'ai vu cette barrière s'ériger autour du quartier où nous nous sommes croisés, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de rester muet, lui dit-il d'un air drôlement soucieux.

Max se sentit honteux de mettre tant de personnes dans l'embarras à cause de lui. Il secoua la tête et sourit timidement :

-J-je ne t'en veux pas..murmura t-il.

-Nous en revanche, on en a gros sur le cœur, Max ! S'écria Isabelle : Tu t'en vas sans prévenir, parcourant une ville qui t'es inconnue ! Pire encore, tu te jettes dans le piège d'un sorcier renégat ! (elle pointa Eliott du doigt) Que voulais-tu à mon frère ?!

-Hé, c'est votre inconscient de frère qu'il a entraîné mon fils dans de sales histoires !

-Ah oui ? Et par quel miracle Max aurait-il pu créer un tel piège ? Seul du sang de démon peu faire ça, et les crimes de votre fils ne nous sont pas inconnus, il s'en est déjà prit à l'un des miens !

S'empourprant, Eliott lâcha la main de Max et recula d'un pas en repensant douloureusement au temps où il s'était laissé berner par Valentin. Le brun, ne comprenant pas de quoi faisait allusion sa sœur fronça les sourcils et dit :

-Tu n'étais pas là Isabelle, Eliott m'a secouru alors que ce Béhémoth me courrait après ! Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a piégé, puisqu'il était déjà dans la barrière avec moi lorsque tout ça est arrivé ! T'es cruelle de lui parler ainsi, avoir du sang de démon ne fait pas de lui un meurtrier !

Prise au dépourvu, Isabelle sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses muscles se crisper.

-J-je n'ai pas dit ça, reprit-elle plus doucement. Mais comprends ma méfiance envers lui, il s'en est pris à Alec !

-Hein ?

Se tournant vivement vers Eliott, Max interrogea celui-ci du regard. L'autre, n'osait lui faire face.

-Maintenant ça suffit vos allusions sur lui ! Grogna Ragnor qui, d'un claquement de doigt ouvrit la porte de sortie en la faisant presque s'éclater : Dégagez tous de chez moi, où je vous brûle jusqu'à l'os ! Protecteurs du monde obscure ? Vous n'êtes que des sauvages qui refusez d'entendre raison !

-Papa, arrête ! Hurla soudainement Eliott qui attira tous les regards sur lui : T'es pas mieux qu'eux en parlant ainsi..C'est bon, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

Devant l'attitude de sa sœur et du père de son ami, Max n'entendait pas ces excuses d'une bonne oreille.

-Dans ce cas on est deux. On est tous les deux désolés ! Oui, désolé d'avoir essayer de survivre face à un monstre qui sortait de nulle part ! (Il toisa Ragnor) Désolé d'être un Nephilim, Monsieur ! (Puis s'adressa à Isabelle) Désolé qu'Eliott ait du sang de démon !

Un pesant et long silence plana dans l'appartement du sorcier Fell. Clary, Simon et Jace n'avaient guère osé prendre la parole. Néanmoins, le blond apprécia voir son jeune frère défendre ainsi son ami et surtout, son propre sang de Nephilim. Il se revit, Alec et lui, se faisant passer un savon à chaque fois qu'ils se mettaient inutilement en danger en partant durant des heures voire des jours en vadrouille, ne voulant faire de mal à personne. Ils voulaient simplement passer du temps ensemble, mais parfois tout n'eut pas toujours tourné bien.

-Aller Izzy, ça devient ridicule. Sourit Jace.

-Je suis bien de ton avis, renchérit Sunniva qui s'approchait des deux garçons dont les épaules étaient alourdi de remords : Ils frôlent la mort en faisant preuve d'un courage héroïque et vous deux, Sorcier comme Nephilim, vous vous débattez méchamment sur leurs agissements, comme si ce monstre était apparu à cause d'eux ? Sérieusement, Isabelle, est-ce que tu penses qu'Eliott est capable d'une telle chose à seulement quatorze ans ?

Le brune sentit la culpabilité l'assaillir en regardant ce frêle jeune homme baisser la tête et cligner nerveusement des yeux sans être capable de soutenir les siens. Elle oubliait qu'il fut aussi une victime de Valentin, Simon leur avait finalement dévoilé toute la vérité à son sujet, et apprit même qu'il fut le premier à vouloir aider Alec lorsque ce dernier était captif de Valentin. Se pinçant les lèvres, elle soupira et relâcha la pression elle laissant pendre ses bras le long de son corps.

-Pardonne-moi, Eliott. Cela ne me ressemble pas de déblatérer de telles horreurs au sujet des créatures obscures, crois-moi.

-Tu les aimes trop pour ça ! Plaisanta Jace en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Clary lui pinça le bras, en lui soufflant que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ce genre de blague.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, Isabelle. Intervint soudainement Simon qui se leva pour la rejoindre. Des regards sceptiques se posèrent sur lui : Ce n'est pas du tout son genre de parler ainsi. Ne sois pas trop dur avec elle, Max. Ta sœur était inquiète, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. (Il haussa les épaules) Elle m'a demandé de te suivre, alors que ton bouffon de frère a échoué !

-C'est moi le bouffon ? Pesta Jace qui releva sa manche comme pour aller se battre, mais Clary et Sébastian le retinrent par la taille.

Isabelle adressa un regard sincèrement reconnaissant à Simon qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules, dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant.

-Et quant à ton père, Eliott.., reprit Simon en se remémorant de douloureux instants avec le sien : Tu n'imagines pas quelle chance tu as de l'avoir.

Levant le nez vers Ragnor, Eliott essaya de déceler encore de la colère dans son regard mais ne vit qu'une profonde amertume enveloppée dans un voile d'inquiétude. S'approchant d'un pas timide de lui, il colla sa tête contre le buste du sorcier cornu qui l'étreignit étroitement dans ses bras. Prise d'un élan de tendresse, Isabelle se jeta sur Max qui manqua de s'étouffer contre la poitrine de sa sœur, qui l'embrassait trop fort.

-Tu me paieras ça en rentrant ! Dit-elle faussement menaçante. L'apaisement peignait son visage avec douceur.

-Oh fait, Max ! Appela Clary. Félicitation pour ta première rune.

Eliott se détacha de son père puis rejoignit son ami qui s'examinait de partout.

-Tu vois quelque chose ? Demanda Max à Eliott qui plissait les yeux pour mieux voir.

-Attends. Eliott souleva le pull de Max, élimé pendant leur combat contre le Béhémoth, et repéra une rune qui commençait à disparaître sur le rein droit. Là, il y en a une !

Max s'entortilla et tira sur sa peau pour voir la rune, et son cœur rata un battement en la voyant enfin.

-Une rune ! J'ai une rune ! S'écria t-il.

-Nous n'avons pas pu faire autrement, tu avais besoin d'une _iratze_ pour t'en remettre. Mais elle partira dans la nuit, le frère silencieux qui te marquera demain n'en saura rien. Assura Jace en souriant.

Max ne put s'empêcher de trépigner en se mordant la lèvre avec excitation. Il la sentait sous ses doigts, les courbes de sa rune de guérison qui picotait son rein. Max se demandait s'il allait ressentir cela pour chaque rune, et n'avait qu'une hâte, en tracer de nouvelles.

-Je suis un chasseur d'ombres..murmura t-il pour lui-même.

-T'en étais déjà un avant ça, glissa Eliott à son oreille en lui jetant un regard complice.

Deux gargouillis sonores créèrent comme un froid dans l'assemblée. Aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, le jeune sorcier et le jeune Nephilim se retinrent de rire.

-On t'attendait justement pour manger, effronté ! Balança Ragnor en tirant sur l'oreille de son fils. Et tu faisais quoi dehors, hein ? Non en fait..je ne veux pas savoir.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Sunniva invita tout le monde à rester dîner. Même s'ils avaient déjà pris leur repas -bien que frugal-, Jace, Clary et Isabelle devaient bien avouer qu'ils ressentaient bien plus d'appétit après toutes ces émotions.

Simon, qui ne se nourrissait pas de la même façon, accepta tout de même à passer la soirée avec eux, Ragnor ayant insisté pour qu'ils partagent quelques verres ensemble. Puis, se faisant plus discret, Sébastian était sur le point de s'en aller, sa veste en cuir enroulée autour d'un de ses bras nu, lorsqu'une main douce et chaude se posa sur lui.

Surpris de n'avoir ressentit personne s'approcher, il se dégagea promptement en faisant volte face à Sunniva, qui lâcha un petit rire.

-Ho là, pardon de t'avoir fais peur !

-Ça va, ce n'est rien, rétorqua t-il en souriant d'un air qu'il essayait paraître détendu.

-Tu viens m'aider ? Dit-elle.

-Oh, j-je ne vais pas rester.

-S'il te plaît, c'est grâce à toi si on a pu les retrouver. (elle lui prit la main et l'attira doucement avec elle) T'es le bienvenu, toi aussi.

Un bref instant, Sunniva crut percevoir un changement de teinte dans l'iris de Sébastian. Puis, dans un battement de cils, ils redevinrent aussi sombres que ceux de son propre fils. Opinant du chef, Sébastian finit par suivre Sunniva jusqu'à la cuisine où elle lui demanda de se rendre pour l'aider à apporter les plats pendant que les autres dressaient la table dans le séjour.

-Je vais devoir faire réchauffer celui-là. Mon Dieu ! moi qui pensait congeler des restes je crois qu'il n'y en aura plus une miette ce soir ! (elle se tourna vers Sébastian qui semblait embarrassé de ses mains) Regarde dans le placard derrière toi, il doit y avoir un plat assez grand pour y découper le rôti.

S'exécutant, Sébastian sortit le plat en question et le déposa à côté de Sunniva qui le gratifia d'un sourire bien à elle. En l'observant en coin, il la détailla des épaules jusqu'à la tête et ne se rendit pas compte de ses lèvres qui s'étiraient à son tour en un véritable sourire. Celui-ci disparut, lorsqu'elle prit subitement la parole tout en surveillant ce qui mijotait sur le feu.

-Encore merci pour ce que vous tous, avez fait ce soir.

-Oh, heu.. je ne pense pas avoir fait grand chose personnellement.

-Tu as aidé mon époux à chasser ce monstre, c'est déjà beaucoup !

-Oui, enfin pour un chasseur d'ombres c'est normal vous savez.

Sunniva secoua dramatiquement la tête et posa ses grands yeux chocolats sur lui :

-Et ne pas accepter des remerciements, c'est normal pour vous ? Plaisanta t-elle.

Sébastian ne se sentit pas capable de soutenir son regard et se concentra sur le rôti qu'il commença à couper en fines tranches.

-Ah, attends, celles-ci un peu plus épaisses. Eliott préfère ces morceaux là. Dit-elle en se penchant vers lui, faisant se rentrer en contact leur bras nus.

-V-vous êtes une mère avenante, souligna t-il en s'affairant de nouveau, appliquant les conseils de la brune.

-Je fais au mieux chaque jour, mais le parent parfait n'existe que dans le regard de ceux qui veulent bien voir.

-Encore faut-il il y avoir quelque chose à apercevoir en eux..dit Sébastian plus pour lui-même qu'à Sunniva.

Mais cette dernière comprit que trop bien ses paroles.

-Quand je vois Eliott, je me revois à son âge. Aussi têtue que lui. Quoi qu'il se montre moins rebelle que moi et ce n'est pas plus mal je pense. (Elle repoussa du dos de la main ses cheveux et dévoila la peau pâle de son cou et les fins traits de sa mâchoire) Je ne souhaite en aucun cas répéter les mêmes erreurs que mes propres parents.

-Vous les voyez encore ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Ils ne savent même pas pour Eliott. Ils n'ont jamais voulu comprendre ce que j'étais capable de voir..Ni de savoir qui était réellement Ragnor. Mais j'espère pouvoir reprendre contacte avec eux, s'ils le souhaitent.

-Vous ont-ils..rejeté ? Demanda Sébastian en haussant un sourcil.

-Plutôt violemment oui. Rétorqua t-elle sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

-Comment pouvez-vous encore avoir envie de les voir dans ce cas ? Je ne vois pas comment on peut être capable de faire preuve d'une telle gentillesse que la votre envers quelqu'un qui n'en a pas éprouvé pour vous.

Sunniva lui adressa un regard curieux et tenta de déchiffrer ce qui se trouvait au fond des yeux noirs et perçants de Sébastian. Ce dernier se rendit compte de la dureté de sa voix, et se racla la gorge en poussant le plat.

-J-je ne parlais pas de vos parents..Excusez-moi.

-Tu as le droit de dire ce que tu penses. Mais tu sais, pour savoir si une personne t'aime vraiment il faut parfois regard au delà du mal qui a été fait. C'est dur, mais par moment tu y décèles des sentiments aussi forts que tendres et c'est ce qui permet de donner une seconde chance aux gens.

Allant chercher un second plat pour la sauce, Sunniva ne fit pas attention à ce nouveau changement de teinte cette fois-ci bien plus présent dans le regard de Sébastian. Ce dernier l'observait se mettre sur la pointe de ses pieds plongés dans des pantoufles grises. Son collant beige galbait finement ses mollets et le bas de ses cuisses recouverts d'une robe en grosses mailles de couleur crème aux manches retroussées, faisant ressortir l'acajou de ses cheveux détachés, tombant au creux de ses omoplates.

-Chérie, les petits ont faim. Les plats ont tant refroidi que ça ?

Se tournant vers Ragnor qui venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine, Sébastian prit le plat de viandes dans ses mains et le présenta au sorcier.

-Merci bien.

-Ah, désolé on a traîné, dit Sunniva en versant la sauce dans le plat.

-Je vais apporter le reste. S'enquit Sébastian en prenant les légumes mijotés. Il s'arrêta en remarquant Ragnor qui le fixait drôlement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-C'est étrange, je jurerai que tes yeux n'étaient pas verts en arrivant ici. Je trouvai que tu avais les mêmes yeux que mon fils d'ailleurs.

-Hn ? Fais voir, fit Sunniva en prenant le visage de Sébastian en coupe pour le tourner face à elle : C'est vrai ça. Ils sont d'un vert tellement pâle !

Sur le moment, le Nephilim ne comprit pas de quoi faisait allusion ses hôtes. Il s'éloigna de Sunniva en lui souriant poliment.

-Sûrement l'éclairage..dit-il simplement en rejoignant le salon.

Il ne se priva pas de jeter un coup d'œil à son reflet dans le miroir accroché près de l'arche. En effet, il ne reconnut pas son regard. _Je ne me reconnais pas du tout.._

 **Alec**

Je n'aurai jamais cru un jour, ressentir une telle anxiété. Je les entendais tous, bien que mes paupières furent closes, que seul le noir m'entourait, je savais qu'ils étaient tous là. Magnus, Michaël..et même Raphaël. Oui, j'avais bel et bien entendu sa voix. Et pourtant, je n'étais plus maître de mon corps. J'ignorai comment pallier à ceci, et je dus faire appel à mes ailes au court de la soirée pour tenter de regagner mon corps. Puis, je sentis que l'on força Gabriel à s'endormir. Et moi aussi, ma conscience s'assoupit pour se réveiller au milieu de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les miens. Ce miroir d'eau que je voyais si souvent dans mes songes, me montra les souvenirs de Gabriel. Des souvenirs de plusieurs vies, de plusieurs événements, parfois émouvant et tendre puis pour d'autres...

...douloureusement tragiques.

Néanmoins, plusieurs coins sombres de mon esprit furent éclairés par des réponses que me donnèrent ces images, ces sensations et ces paroles qui passèrent à travers moi. Oui, je compris le véritable sens à tout cela. Je compris enfin pourquoi Gabriel n'avait pas le temps d'attendre des siècles pour renaître. Mais je compris aussi, que Michaël et lui ne m'avaient pas dit l'entière vérité sur ce qu'ils savaient au sujet de la possession.

Ils ne me dirent pas que mon prédécesseur mourut alors que Gabriel voulut prendre possession de son corps. Et je sus aussi.. que malgré son profond savoir, Gabriel mentit à Raphaël. Un mensonge, qui n'en était tout à fait un.

Ces souvenirs, j'aurai voulu ne pas les connaître. Du moins pas ainsi. Je me sentais étranger à tout cela, et surtout, j'eus l'impression de violer l'intimité de Raphaël qui aurait dû être le seul à me confier cette histoire s'il en avait eu envie. Comme il avait commencé à me la conter lors de notre détour dans ce paysage obscure tapissé de neige. Cette même neige qui tombait éternellement dans son cœur assaillit par le chagrin et la solitude. Une solitude, que jamais personne ne pourrait combler. Non, plus personne ne pouvait l'aider.

 _"L'histoire d'un voyageur et d'un Archange._

 _Tobie quitta sa tribu de Nepthalie pour répondre à une dette que devait son père à des Mèdes. Ceci, se passa peu après la Grande Guerre qui fit naître les Déchus. Le monde était si fragile et la Terre tant convoitée par les Ombres, que le père de Tobie fit appel à Raphaël pour le protéger, tandis qu'une autre mission avait été confié à ce dernier : Protéger la porteuse de bienveillance, Sara. C'est ainsi qu'ils se connurent, l'un répondant à un devoir familial, l'autre répondant au devoir du Ciel. Puis une nuit, Gabriel confia à Raphaël un de ses songes qu'il expliqua être « un nouvel événement divin ». Protéger les terres de deux peuples sacrés en faisant se rencontrer Tobie et Sara, accablée de tourments par Asmodée. Cette même Sara que Raphaël devait protéger._

 _Condamnée à accompagner le Déchus tout au long de sa vie, Sara vit ses sept premiers époux mourir pendant leur nuit de noces. Et pour cause, le sang de la jeune femme aussi vierge que Mère Nature, était aussi souillé que le courant des Enfers. Dès que ses époux s'approchèrent d'elle, une effluve inodore et incolore les consumait de l'intérieur. Mais deux d'entre eux défièrent le démon. Asmodée dit alors : " Vous confier ma promise ? Qu'aurai-je à y gagner ? Peut-être un peu de divertissement, ce qui n'est pas à décliner lorsque l'on a l'éternité ! Bien, suivez le vent de l'Ouest et rendez-vous à mon Royaume ! Tracer ce pentagramme et faites appel à moi. Je vous servirai de guide jusqu'au « Plateau » "._

 _Le Maître des jeux avait parlé, il accompagna le premier et le laissa jouer. Mais comment perdre à un jeu dont vous avez créées les règles ? Asmodée remporta la victoire, l'époux de Sara fut condamné à servir les Enfers. Un an plus tard, le dernier prétendant participa au jeu et perdit. Avant de trépasser il maudit les cieux d'avoir fait croiser son chemin avec celui de Sara._

 _Après avoir payé sa dette, Tobie demanda à Raphaël son aide pour soigner la cécité de son père. Avant cela, l'Archange lui confia les tourments de Sara, espérant ainsi voir la vision de Gabriel se réaliser. Les deux compagnons reprirent leur voyage, et un soir, Tobie découvrit la véritable identité de Raphaël. Il eut affaire à un être au corps dépourvu de sexe et de genre, recouvert par des ailes aussi grandes que belles et dansant avec le vent. Tobie s'agenouilla devant cette créature divine et l'implora d'aider son peuple à vivre dans la prospérité, loin du souffle démoniaque qui abattait leurs terres. S'étant entiché du jeune homme, Raphaël laissa parler son cœur et confia une partie de son pouvoir à Tobie. « La Nature te protégera et te donnera abondance. Traite-la avec respect et elle répondra à chacune de tes demandes. » Tobie lui demanda ce qu'il devait lui donner en retour. « Permet moi de rester près de toi. Aussi longtemps qu'il te sera possible de vivre. » A ses mots, Tobie partagea son sang avec Raphaël qui se vit pouvoir rester parmi les terrestres, parmi l'être qui détenait son cœur, sans recevoir le courroux du Très Haut._

 _Refa'el..le premier Archange à avoir eu un contractant. Le compte à rebours était lancé, le contrat était signé. L'Archange et le voyageur étaient liés. Le jour où Tobie rencontra Sara, il comprit que son destin était lié à celui de cette jeune femme. Éperdu d'amour pour elle, il décida de se confronter à Asmodée qui refusa tout d'abord sans donner de raison. Puis, Gabriel apparut à Sara et lui confia ceci : « Pour décider le Déchus à inviter Tobie, parle-lui de son contrat passé avec l'Archange Refa'el ». Ce que fit Sara, désespérée de ne pouvoir passer sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle prévint Asmodée de ce qu'il pouvait obtenir en laissant Tobie participer au Plateau. Raphaël n'en sut jamais rien. Tobie fut guidé par Asmodée qui, à l'instar des anciens prétendants de Sara, manipula les règles du jeu et ne se priva pas d'user du jeune voyageur comme un vulgaire pion. Toujours lié à Raphaël, Tobie se vit être changé en démon après avoir perdu le jeu du Plateau. Il servit Asmodée qui aspira la magie que l'Archange offrit à Tobie pour signer le contrat. Raphaël se vit alors affaibli, privé d'une partie de sa condition divine et le sang de Tobie encore dans son corps, le souilla en laissant une marque indélébile sur son visage. Le Guérisseur de Dieu serait à jamais souffrant..Sara, accablée de honte et de chagrin, tenta maintes fois de se donner la mort mais Raphaël tint la promesse faite à Tobie et resta auprès d'elle et la conduit à la tribu de Nephtalie, auprès du père de Tobie auquel il guérit sa cécité, et ainsi veilla sur son peuple. Face à la détresse de Sara qui ne supportait plus la malédiction d'Asmodée, et rongé par la douleur et la solitude, Raphaël s'en alla trouver Asmodée et de cette rencontre naquit un lutte qui dura cinq ans. Cinq années durant lesquelles, Raphaël ne se trouva pas aux côtés de Sara. Cinq années de souffrance que Gabriel n'avait su prédire et pour réparer le mal, il alla retrouver Sara en espérant se voir réaliser convenablement sa première vision, « Lie-toi à moi et ton mal, tout comme le mien ne nous pèseront plus ». Mais Sara, n'ayant pas oublié le premier conseil de cet Archange Blanc et du malheur qui en suivi, tenta de se donner la mort mais Gabriel l'en empêcha en projetant une illusion de Tobie. Alors qu'elle contait sa peine à ce mirage, Gabriel osa lier son esprit à celui de Sara. Cependant..déjà emprunt de folie, la fusion des deux corps échoua. Gabriel emporta l'image de Tobie avec lui en quittant la tribu de Nephtalie, et laissa Sara mourir dans sa désillusion._

 _A son retour, Raphaël ne trouva qu'une terre désertique, et un peuple implorant son aide. Profondément épuisé, et blessé par les cinq années de guerre avec Asmodée, qu'il enferma à Gizeh, Raphaël n'eut plus la force de protéger cette Terre qu'il aimait tant. Alors, pour y veiller à sa place, il retourna à Edom et parla à Tobie du sort de Sara et de son peuple. Vivant dans le cauchemar et piégé aux Enfers, Tobie demanda par quel moyen pouvait-il aidé un Archange à protéger la Terre ? Lui, dont l'âme fut assombrit et tâchée par le souffre des Bas-fonds. « Anges et Démons convoitent la Terre, de notre union naîtra les Gardiens »._

 _Tous deux sur les terre de Nephtalie, laissèrent s'écouler trois gouttes de leur propre sang. La vertu de Raphaël épousa le vice d'un démon. Et de ce nouveau pacte de sang naquit le Peuple en dessous des collines. Et parce que le démon qu'était devenu Tobie ne pouvait combattre ce désir envers la pureté de l'Archange, il le fit sien toute une nuit.._

 _Quant à Gabriel, il se condamna à vivre cloîtré au Mont Shasta. Son vice de l'illusion, le berna lui-même. Ce qu'il prit pour une pure vérité, n'était qu'une option parmi tant d'autres.. Et ne se remit jamais, du tort qu'il causa à l'un des siens. »_

Une larme chaude sillonna ma joue. Ce fut à cette instant que j'ouvris les yeux. Mes yeux. Ma vue s'adapta doucement à la lumière que diffusaient les lampions. Le premier visage que je vis, fut celui de Raphaël qui était adossé au mur tout au fond de la chambre où je me trouvai. Comme s'il sentit mon attention posée sur lui, il croisa mon regard et je vis le sien s'allumer. A côté de moi, Magnus se tourna vivement sur lui-même et posa le linge qu'il tenait sur le bord du lit, avant de prendre mon visage entre ses mains tremblantes et embrasser mon front d'un baiser aimant.

-Oh..soupirai-je en sentant sa chaleur me traverser. Je n'ai pas rêvé, tu es bien redevenu comme avant.

-Oui, murmura mon amant d'une voix fébrile. C'est moi, et toi aussi tu es là.

Magnus baisa mon front, mes joues et mes mains comme pour s'assurer que chacun de mes gestes vinrent bien de ma volonté propre et non de celle de Gabriel. Je passai une main dans mes cheveux redevenus courts et noirs. Touchai ma peau de nouveau ornée de runes. Serrai la main de mon amant qui colla son front contre le mien et adressai un regard à la dérobée à Raphaël qui n'osait s'approcher.

Son visage se ferma lorsque Michaël entra dans la pièce, l'air troublé.

-Je ne sens plus G-..Alec.. ?

-Tu sembles surpris, dis-je d'une voix enrouée.

-Un changement bien soudain, en effet, répondit le roux en s'approchant.

Je pris appui sur mes coudes pour me redresser mais mon dos me tiraillait de douleur. Le pan de mes vêtements glissèrent de mes épaules et échouèrent jusqu'à mes poignets, dévoilant mon torse nu, parsemé de veines gorgées de mon aura, pulsants sous ma peau blafarde. Aussitôt, je vis le visage de Michaël s'assombrir.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de Gabriel...

-Non, mais je ne peux plus le garder en moi. Dis-je en resserrant d'une main, ce qui ressemblait à un kimono afin de voiler mon corps.

Magnus s'adressa subitement à Raphaël.

-On a sa réponse, fit-il d'une voix bien sèche.

-Magnus, ouvre les yeux Alec est trop faible pour supporter un exorcisme. Soupira Raphaël qui était toujours au fond de la chambre.

Je posai mon regard sur lui, presque implorant j'en eus conscience. Mais je voulais tant lui parler, lui dire la vérité. Il sembla déceler mon urgence et m'interrogea silencieusement. Ayant réussi à entendre pendant le sommeil de Gabriel les virulents débats entre Michaël et Magnus, je sus aussitôt de quoi ils parlaient.

-N-non, Magnus nous n'aurons nullement besoin d'avoir recours à un tel procédé. Je t'en prie, crois-moi il y a bien une autre solution. (Je m'adressai à Michaël) Et tu me devras quelques explications plus tard, en attendant, j'aimerai me reposer. J-je..

Craquant, je pliai mes genoux contre mon torse et me recroquevillai autour. Mes mains contre ma bouche pour faire taire mes sanglots, je laissai évacuer une lourde peine qui se noua autour de mon cœur, formé par la tristesse de Gabriel et de mon empathie.

-Oui, t'es épuisé. Entendis-je Magnus murmurer avant d'éponger mon visage encore fiévreux.

Je stoppai son geste, et embrassai le bout de ses doigts avant de trouver la force de lui sourire.

-On va devoir retourner aux États-Unis, lui soufflai-je.

-Nous irons où tu voudras une fois que tu seras sur pieds. M'assura Magnus, mais je secouai la tête.

-Justement, on va devoir y aller maintenant. Je n'ai pas le choix, mes ailes ne peuvent plus attendre mais Gabriel doit regagner son propre corps.

-Vois comme tu es fatigué, Alexander..Tu sais très bien que Gabriel n'a plus de corps depuis longtemps.

-C'est faux. Michaël n'a jamais détruit son enveloppe charnelle, avouai-je en me tournant vers l'Archange concerné.

Perplexe, mon amant fronça les sourcils et attendit que le roux prenne la relève afin d'expliquer mes aveux.

-Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Questionna Raphaël d'une voix blanche, en sortant de l'ombre et s'avançant enfin vers nous.

L'air décontenancé, Michaël me toisait en silence, son regard cuivré scintillant sous la lumière des lampions.

-J'ai été confronté..à des bruits, des sensations qui ne m'étaient pas familiers. Pourtant, je sais que ce sont des souvenirs.

-La mémoire du corps, fit une voix qui nous surprit tous.

Un homme entra dans la chambre, sa tunique colorée fit ressortir la noirceur de ses longs cheveux et de ses cils, courbés au bout de ses paupières closes. _Le_ _Mángrén,_ songeai-je en repensant au timbre de sa voix que j'entendis à travers Gabriel.

-Nous possédons deux mémoires bien distinctes qui animent nos souvenirs. Ceux que notre esprit peint en images et ceux que notre corps nourrit par nos sens. Mais parfois, il arrive que les deux soient séparées. Alors nous n'éprouvons que des effets de « déjà-vu ». On a l'impression d'avoir déjà était à tel endroit, entendu tel bruit, mais les images autours de nous restent inconnues. C'est parce qu'à un moment, votre corps et votre esprit se sont détachés. (Une fois à ma hauteur, il s'assit au bord du lit et prit le linge des mains de Magnus) Tu partages un corps avec une autre entité. Il est normal que tu partages des souvenirs avec ce Gabriel.

Le Mángrén trempa de nouveau le linge, l'essora entre ses doigts et le plaça contre ma nuque.

-Néanmoins, tu as réellement besoin de repos. Tu auras tout le temps de leur parler plus tard, ne force pas plus que de raison.

Je savais bien que ses paroles étaient juste. Et peut-être ne devais-je pas tout déballer à chaud, et encore moins devant le tout le monde. Après tout, il y avait certaines vérités qui ne concernaient que Raphaël..J'opinai donc, mais avant de me rallonger je lui demandai :

-Seras-tu encore là lorsque je me réveillerai ?

-Je ne sais pas, m'avoua Raphaël. Je vais rester aussi longtemps que le Très Haut me le permettra. Si en te réveillant, tu ne me vois plus, c'est que mon temps sera écoulé. (Il me sourit sincèrement avant de reprendre) Mais je ne doute pas que nous nous reverrons, alors soit tranquille et pense seulement à récupérer tes forces.

Une étrange vague de chaleur parcourut mon échine, alors que le Mángrén pressait un peu plus sa poigne contre ma nuque. Les visages autour de moi devinrent flous, et alors que je tendis une main vers mon amant, je me sentis assailli de sommeil.

* * *

 _-_ Depuis quand tu partages un repas avec des créatures obscures ?

Allongé sur un canapé, les jambes croisées et un bras pour soutenir sa tête, Valentin leva le nez d'un carnet de notes aux coins cornés et aux pages jaunies, pour poser son regard sceptique sur Sébastian. Celui-ci passa sa stèle sur sa rune de métamorphose et troqua sa couverture pour sa véritable apparence. Celle de Jonathan. Un jeune homme de bonne constitution, un cou large et des épaules carrées comme son père qui attendait toujours de lui une réponse.

Mais Jonathan ne semblait pas prompt à lui porter de l'attention. Du moins pas maintenant..Il se dirigea dans la petite salle de bain du loft qu'il louait en tant que Sébastian Verlac, et qui servait bien plus à Valentin -depuis sa fuite- comme refuge plutôt que de lieu de résidence. Sébastian passant le plus clair de son temps à l'Institut, il revenait ici qu'en cas de nécessité.

Devant le miroir, il contempla longuement les traits de son visage, mais s'attarda surtout sur ses yeux noirs. Les mêmes que ceux de ce jeune sorcier dont il lui démangea toute la soirée de crever une nouvelle fois. _Je n'aime pas..ce regard._

Il effleura la glace du bout des doigts en redessinant les contours de ses sourcils, puis de ses paupières aux cils fins et aussi clairs que ses cheveux blonds. Il ressemblait en tous points à son père, alors a qui appartenaient ses yeux verts opalins qui apparurent un bref instant lors de ce repas chez les Fell.

« Il faut parfois regarder au delà du mal. » Lui avait-elle dit.

-Mais elle ne m'aime pas. Elle m'a abandonné..

Jonathan toucha cette fois-ci son propre visage, le tournant légèrement sur le profil. Non, décidément il ne ressemblait pas à Clary, qui, il le devinait, devait ressembler à sa mère. _Clary.._ Il songea à sa sœur, qui, malgré ses intentions dissimulées sous des actions aimables, il apprenait à connaître de jour en jour.

-Est-ce qu'elle m'accepterait, elle ?

-Tu deviens narcissique ?

Posant son regard sur Valentin qui se tenait contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés sur son buste, Jonathan resta muet.

-Alors, tu sais où se trouve Eliott ?

Jonathan tourna la poignet du robinet d'eau dont le joint grinça désagréablement. Il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage, puis dans ses cheveux comme si cela l'aiderait à chasser certaines pensées qu'il ne comprenait pas.

-Tu n'as vraiment pas eu une bonne idée en scellant la Coupe Mortelle avec le sang de ce gamin. Comment veux-tu que je te le ramène sans perdre ma couverture ? (Il prit une serviette pour s'éponger) Ce Lightwood a tout gâché.

-Encore Alec ?

-Non, le plus jeune. En plus d'avoir traîné dans mes pattes, il semble connaître Eliott.

Valentin haussa les épaules et repartit dans le salon.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, on a juste besoin d'Eliott, assura t-il d'une voix lointaine.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé mon sang pour sceller la Coupe ? Je peux faire exactement la même chose qu'un sorcier (il fixa un vase qui explosa en morceaux) J'ai appris à contrôler mon sang de démon comme tu vois. Et il ne m'est pas difficile de créer un portail vers Idris, vraiment je ne comprends pas tes choix!

-Si ce Ragnor Fell ne nous aurait pas fait ce sale coup, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! J'ignore par quel miracle il est en vie..Quand nous invoquerons le seigneur Raziel, tout ceci sera enfin terminé.

-Encore faut-il trouver le miroir.

-Je sais que l'Enclave est à sa recherche, Malachi m'envoie régulièrement des messages de feu, apparemment ils auraient une piste. Quant à toi continue de jouer le shadowhunter serviable, qui sait.. Si l'Institut de New York le trouve tu seras aux premières loges pour me le ramener.

Jonathan eut un sourire en coin.

-Hé bien j'espère que Malachi le trouvera avant.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

-Est-ce que tu savais que l'aîné des Lightwood côtoyait les Archanges.. ?(dans un tremblement imperceptible, son visage changea de l'amusement à la furie) Et que l'un d'entre eux à bien failli me démasquer !

Valentin le toisa d'un air tout à fait incrédule alors que son fils se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

-Encore Michaël ?

-Ah parce qu'ils sont deux ? Celui qui a tué le démon pantin se nomme Raphaël. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser cet Archange me faire la peau en découvrant qui je suis ! Et avec les nouvelles facultés de Clary et Jace ce n'est pas une promenade de santé que tu me demandes là ! Je veux bien te ramener Eliott mais t'as intérêt de te bouger de ton côté pour trouver ce putain de Miroir Mortel.

Balayant l'espace d'un geste, Valentin se mit à rire.

-Et comment je m'y prends ? Je ne veux pas retourner croupir dans leur cellule et t-

Il se tut lorsque Jonathan le plaqua violemment au mur du fond, fait de briques et de ciment, qui s'effritait ça et là. Quelques fissures étaient cachées par des posters aux allures un peu rétro de groupes de Rock et de Jazz, choisis au goût du propriétaire du loft.

-N'oublie pas.. que je t'ai sorti de ce trou, alors ne fais pas comme ci tu étais toujours en mesure de donner les ordres. Tu n'as fait que me prouver que tes règles ne tenaient pas debout. Maintenant tu vas suivre les miennes. Sans moi, Jocelyne et Clary auraient récupéré l'Épée Mortelle et tu aurais dû tout recommencer depuis le début !

Valentin força sur les poignets de son fils pour l'obliger à le lâcher. Lui tournant le dos non sans lui jeter un regard haineux, Jonathan reprit sa veste en cuir après avoir activé sa rune de métamorphose et quitta les lieux.

Appuyé contre la fenêtre, Valentin le regarda s'en aller, déambulant dans les rues d'un Brooklyn nocturne.

-Tu recommences..à perdre raison, mon fils.

* * *

Alec parvint à savourer un sommeil bien plus réparateur que le précédent, tourmenté de souvenirs affligeants qui n'étaient même pas les siens. Non, le seul rêve qu'il fit avant d'ouvrir les yeux, fut celui de cet hortensia blanc qu'il vit dans un autre songe. Ses paupières étaient encore bien lourdes de fatigue, mais alors qu'il émergeait, il se rappela avec une certaine vivacité d'esprit que le temps était compté. Qu'il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement couché parce qu'il avait beaucoup trop de confidences à faire, à au moins, l'un des quatre hommes qui attendaient son réveil. Au pied du lit, Alec trouva de qui se changer. Une tunique chinoise satinée tombant au dessus des chevilles, gris-argentée, assez clair presque blanche, aux attaches et aux ourlets noirs sur les manches. Fendue sur les hanches, il n'hésita pas à enfiler le fuseau noir qui galba ses jambes comme une seconde peau afin de cacher sa nudité.

Après avoir proprement plié le kimono dans lequel il dormit, il le garda avec lui pour le rendre et sortit de la chambre pour retrouver les autres. Le problème fut qu'il n'avait aucun idée dans quelle direction aller. Le couloir s'étendait tout en longueur de gauche à droite avec d'innombrables portes ne demandant qu'à être inspectées. Mais Alec ne se sentit guère confiant pour agir comme bon lui semblait et violer ainsi le domaine privée de son hôte. Que faire ?

-Magnus ? tenta t-il d'une petite voix.

Soudain, il eut l'impression que les couloirs s'étendaient de plus en plus. Puis, manquant de tomber, il prit appui sur le mur à côté de lui afin de calmer son étourdissement. Il sentait ses veines le brûler de l'intérieur..Ses ailes continuaient de torturer l'esprit de Gabriel au détriment de sa propre santé à lui.

-Magnus ! essaya t-il une nouvelle fois tout en reprenant constance. Il décida de prendre à droite en laissant ses sens le guider. Il ressentait une présence familière non loin. Plus il s'approchait du bout du couloir, plus un bruit découlement serein tintait à son oreille. Le clapotis de l'eau venait d'une pièce entrouverte sur ce qui ressemblait au séjour dans lequel s'était trouvé Gabriel, en compagnie de Magnus et du Mángrén quelques heures auparavant. Alec se souvint du motif de ce lotus à mille pétales, vu à travers le regard de l'Archange blanc. Personne ne se trouvait ici, en revanche..assis au bord de la terrasse en bois, entre deux poutres dorées, Raphaël semblait contempler l'étang d'où ruisselait une petite chute d'eau. Alec se dit que le son qui le guida jusqu'ici venait de ça. Et que la présence familière venait de lui..

Raphaël ne semblait pas avoir entendu Alec venir. D'où le tressautement de ses épaules lorsque le Nephilim s'installa à côté. Raphaël resta d'abord muet, le regard tout étonné et détaillant chacun des mouvements d'Alec qui se positionna sur les genoux, le rose de ses joues ressortait sur sa peau ivoire et sous les mèches noires de ses cheveux retombant sur ses tempes, lui donnant une meilleure mine, même si Raphaël voyait bien les traits tirés sous ses yeux bleus.

-T'es toujours là.. chuchota presque le plus jeune, comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'était plus coincé dans un songe. Il en fit tellement ses derniers jours..

L'Archange hocha la tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'étang. Un lampion de pierre au centre de la petite cour éclairait la terrasse à la lueur d'une bougie. Des amonts de neiges recouvraient le dôme du lampion, ainsi que les rochers entourant l'étang. Mais les flocons ne tombaient plus depuis un moment. Alec posa le kimono plié sur ses cuisses et tritura les plis sur le vêtement.

-Michaël..vous a t-il parlé de ce qui se trouvait au Mont Shasta ?

-Tout à l'heure, il nous a révélé qu'il n'avait jamais brûlé le corps de Gabriel. Que lui est-il donc passé par l'esprit.. ?

-Peut-être qu'il tenait à se raccrocher à ce qu'il lui restait d'un être aimé. (Alec posa un regard douloureux sur Raphaël) Comme lorsque tu as décidé de veiller sur Sara après la disparition de Tobie.

Les yeux vairons fixés sur le sol enneigé, Raphaël ne réagit pas tout de suite. Alec sentit sa poitrine se déchirer lorsqu'il vit de nouveaux flocons tomber dans le vide. Cette neige..était celle qui condamna l'Archange noir à errer sur un chemin d'éternel de solitude.

Jamais auparavant, Alec ne désira voir fondre la neige aussi brutalement que maintenant. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, que le printemps revienne, et refleurisse à nouveau dans le cœur de chacun.

-Tu as vraiment vu les souvenirs de Gabriel ? Demanda l'aîné sans croiser le regard d'Alec qui le suppliait pourtant de détourner ses yeux de cette neige.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu m'introduire dans ta vie privée. Je te le jure, Raphaël.

-Ne t'en fais pas, dans de telles circonstances c'est dur de te jeter la pierre. Le seul fautif, c'est Gabriel..

-S'il te plaît, commença soudainement Alec en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son aîné dont les jambes pendaient dans le vide. Enfin, il attira son attention.

Alec confronta l'œil doré et l'autre noir de Raphaël. Cette œil noir, qu'il comprit être le résultat d'un contrat déshonoré et souillé lorsque Tobie tomba entre les mains d'Asmodée.

-S'il te plaît.. ne t'afflige pas plus de tourments que ton cœur ne peut porter. Gabriel n'a peut-être pas agi de la meilleure manière, mais il n'en savait rien je te le jure..

L'éclair de colère qui traversa l'œil doré de son aîné le fit frissonner.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vu des choses que tu peux prétendre comprendre, Alec. Dit-il d'une voix sourde mais glaciale. Jamais encore il n'avait parlé ainsi à Alec et jamais il n'aurait pensé le faire un jour. Et Alec sentit son visage prendre feu, il ne voulait guère se montrer prétentieux.

-Si tu voulais que je reste pour me dire ça, je pense pouvoir m'en aller maintenant.

-N-non !

Se surprenant autant lui-même que Raphaël, Alec le retint d'une main agrippée à son poignet alors que son aîné se tint debout et lui toujours à genoux. En tentant de se lever également, le Nephilim fut prit d'un nouveau vertige qu'il alourdit son corps, ne lui permettant que de lever le bras.

-Je dois vraiment te parler, s'exprima t-il d'un air bien affligé. Tu ignores des choses au sujet des visions que t'as partagé Gabriel en ce temps là. Des choses..que lui-même ne sait toujours pas.

Raphaël, bien qu'à contre cœur, voulut se dégager de la poigne de son cadet mais ce dernier insista pour le faire rester.

-Gabriel peut lire les rêves, il ne s'est jamais trompé. Mais à ce moment il a fait preuve de lâcheté en me mentant de la sorte ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Retrouver un corps !

-Il ne savait pas que cela se terminerait ainsi ! Ni pour Tobie et encore moins pour Sara ! (ses doigts glissèrent le long du poignet de Raphaël et virent s'agripper aux siens) Ni même pour toi.

D'une poigne ferme, Raphaël souleva Alec et l'aida à se tenir sur ses jambes aussi fébriles que celle d'un nouveau né. Il maintint une distance entre leur corps, mais ses yeux verrons s'accrochaient depuis un moment à ceux de son cadet.

-Je sais qu'il est parfois difficile de comprendre les actions d'une personne, notamment lorsqu'on nous fait du mal. Mais il faut parfois se détacher du geste pour comprendre l'intention qui l'a animé. Et Gabriel n'a jamais eu l'intention de te faire à ce point souffrir.

-Comment peux-tu être si sûr de toi ? J'aurai presque envie de te croire à t'entendre parler ainsi.. Souffla Raphaël qui ne lâcha pas la main d'Alec.

La neige continuait de tomber au dehors. La nuit tombait peu à peu, la lumière du lampion se fit plus intense encore. Alec se dit que le petit matin ne devait pas tarder à se pointer à New-York. Il eut une pensée pour Max et sa cérémonie des runes.

-Les rêves ont plusieurs sens, c'est toi même qui l'a dit. Et le pouvoir de Gabriel était déjà bien affaibli par sa malédiction. Pourtant il a continué d'être accablé par ses visions cauchemardesques et il n'a pas cessé de se soucier des prochains événements qui pourraient mettre les siens en périls autant que les terrestres..Il n'a pu voir qu'un fragment du futur. Et tout ce qu'il t'a partagé aurait pu arriver si des choix différents eurent été faits. Mais personne ne pouvait le savoir, pas même lui. Sara et Tobie..Leur unions était bien porteur d'un avenir meilleur pour leur deux peuples. Dans sa vision, Gabriel voyait Tobie déjouer les plans d'Asmodée. Mais l'erreur de Gabriel fut de ne pas t'en parler. Parce qu'il pensait que tu t'y opposerais alors qu'en vérité tu te serais joint au Plateau.

 _Et tu serais mort à sa place.._ Se dit Alec en repensant aux autres alternatives des visions de Gabriel, que ce dernier même ignorait. Raphaël sentit le tremblement de son cadet parcourir sa propre main. Il relâcha celle d'Alec pour ramasser le kimono à terre et enroula les épaules de son cadet dedans. Leurs yeux ne s'étaient pas un seul instant détachés.

-La suite ne fut qu'un enchevêtrement de choix aux conséquences incomprises. Sara aurait dû être le véritable hôte de Gabriel, mais les précédents événements avaient déjà fait échouer cette possibilité. La suite, tu la connais..

-Même ainsi, je ne peux lui pardonner. Ne s'était-il vraiment rendu compte de rien ? Si sa malédiction atténuait son pouvoir, penses-tu vraiment qu'il n'en avait pas conscience ? (Raphaël secoua la tête d'un air incrédule et ses mains se resserrèrent autour des épaules d'Alec) Qu'il ignore les différents futurs passe encore, mais en voyant sa première vision au sujet de Tobie voler en éclats pourquoi n'a t-il simplement pas cessé d'écouter les autres ? Sara serait-

-Sara serait tout de même morte, Raphaël. Si Tobie devait perdre le jeu du « Plateau », le destin de Sara était déjà tout tracé. Elle ne pouvait que mourir maudite par Asmodée. (Alec posa une main sur le torse de Raphaël d'un geste qui se voulait réconfortant) Même si plusieurs voies s'offrent à nous, les obstacles qu'elles renferment ne changeront pas et on ne pourra les éviter.

 _Une plume froide et un bijou brisé..Une terre enneigée, étouffée de solitude et une forêt fleurie de tourments et de souffrances._ Son propre rêve, empoigna sa poitrine et un million d'aiguilles semblaient le torturer.

Alec sentit les mains de Raphaël se détacher de lui, et pour éviter que le kimono ne tombe il retira la sienne du torse de son aîné pour enserrer les pans du vêtement. L'Archange parut confus et un amer sourire étira ses lèvres.

-En réduisant Tobie à le servir, Asmodée l'a rendu aveugle tandis que je venais de guérir son père de cette maladie. Tobie n'a jamais pu revoir mon visage, pas même lorsqu'il me fit l'amour. Pourtant...

Il se couvrit les yeux et tourna la tête loin de la vue d'Alec.

-Pourtant Dieu sait que je le regardai avec passion ce jour là.

Se laissant aller contre son gré, l'Archange Raphaël sentit ses doigts être humidifier des larmes qui assaillaient ses yeux. Alec se demandait alors, à quand remontait la dernier fois que son aîné s'était permis de pleurer. A quand datait la dernière émotion tendre qui dut en ce moment envahir son corps et son esprit. Alec remarqua que les runes de Raphaël avaient disparu. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps avant de regagner Éden, et de se retrouver confronter à sa solitude.

 _Une éternelle solitude.._

Le cœur du Nephilim rata un battement à cette idée. _Il va repartir.._ Il s'imaginait ne plus avoir Magnus à ses côtés et vivre isolé des autres avec pour seule compagnie, le chagrin d'avoir perdu son premier amour. Secouant la tête d'un profond et désespéré désaccord, Alec retira la main qui cachait le visage de Raphaël et croisa cet œil doré, scintillant par la lueur du lampion, exprimer de la surprise et de la gêne de se montrer sous un tel jour.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de porter ça tout seul si tu n'en a pas envie.

Affichant un sourire tremblant, Raphaël baissa la tête avant de reposer son attention sur Alec.

-J'ai très envie de rester.. Mais je n'ai pas fait très bonne impression, il vaut mieux que je reparte.

-Parce que tu as su rester toi-même ? Parce que tu as su aider les autres à réaliser des choses qu'ils n'étaient parvenus avant ? Qu'ils aillent se faire voir, c'est ce que tu souhaites qui compte en premier.

Raphaël haussa ses sourcils avec stupeur.

-C'est bien ce que tu me répètes sans cesse, pas vrai ?

-Oh, Alec.., souffla l'Archange d'un air désolé. Même en le désirant aussi fort que je le veux, je ne peux pas rester.

-M-Mais tu m'as dit que les choses avaient changé, que tu pouvais aussi rester ici, comme Michaël, argumenta le plus jeune en courbant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

-La vérité est que je ne peux uniquement rester qu'au Royaume des fées. Mais au delà du Peuple sous les collines, ce n'est pas possible.

Se pinçant les lèvres, Alec examina ses veines gonfler de plus en plus sous sa peau et songea à ce que Tobie donna pour sceller leur contrat.

-Et mon sang ne te permettrait-il pas de siéger ici ?

-Ne me demandes pas ça, je n'ai plus la force de nouer un contrat avec qui que ce soit Alec. (Il recula d'un pas et marqua un peu plus la distance entre eux) Et puis je n'ai rien à t'offrir.. Tu n'es plus le nourrisson qui désirait survivre, et finalement je ne regrette pas de ne pas avoir pu passer de contrat avec toi.

Alec voulut insister mais Raphaël l'en dissuada par des mots aussi révélateurs que tranchants.

-Passe un contrat avec moi et tu ne seras plus en mesure de rester auprès de Magnus.

Les épaules du Nephilim tombèrent lourdement et sa main lâcha le kimono qui finit par chuter le long de ses bras et s'affaisser sur le plancher.

Aussitôt, les pas du demi-ange s'éloignèrent d'abord à reculons, avant de quitter précipitamment le séjour. Raphaël ne le rattrapa pas..

 _Ne plus avoir Magnus à mes côtés..je n'appelle pas cela vivre !_ Alec ne voulait sûrement pas éprouver la même solitude que Raphaël, mais il concevait très mal de voir ce dernier partir maintenant.

A force de déambuler des les couloirs, Alec croisa des esprits bénins serviteurs du Mángrén qui le guidèrent jusqu'à son atelier. Là-bas, il trouva Magnus assoupi dans un coin, entouré d'ouvrages, tous, détaillant les séances d'exorcismes les plus remarquables de l'Histoire. Alec sourit, l'air attendri face à ce visage si soucieux et épuisé qu'arborait son amant.

Refermant les livres et les posant sur la table basse à côté, Alec éloigna la bougie qui dut sûrement éclairer Magnus pendant sa lecture, et s'installa tout près de lui.

Il le détailla pendant son sommeil, parcourant des yeux la forme étroite de sa mâchoire. Il s'attarda sur les fossettes recouvertes de cette fine barbe qu'Alec adorait caresser, contournant ses lèvres et son menton. Ainsi endormi et sans maquillage, ses traits asiatiques ressortaient un peu plus. Quelques mèches de cheveux se rebellaient et tombaient devant son front, faisant de l'ombre sur ses paupières closes. Alec ferma les yeux et écouta les battements de son propre cœur qui s'emballait comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

-Alec, tu es réveillé ?

Pivotant sur ses genoux, Alec vit s'approcher Michaël qui venait d'entrer dans l'atelier. Arrivé à sa hauteur, le roux s'accroupit pour prendre en coupe le visage de son cadet.

-Hé, vous nous avez inquiété Gabriel et toi. (Il le pinça les lèvres l'air songeur) T'es sûr de pouvoir quitter le lit si tôt ? Tu sembles avoir encore de la fièvre..

-Je vais bien.. rétorqua le brun en éloignant de son visage les mains de l'Archange.

Michaël parut surpris, et demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

-Aussi dur que cela est, garde en tête que je ne suis pas Gabriel.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça après ce qu'il vient de se passer aujourd'hui..tenta Michaël.

-Je ne serai jamais lui, trancha Alec en chuchotant froidement.

Michaël perçut les éclats blancs strier ses yeux bleus grâce à la lueur de la bougie qui fit danser des ombres sur leur profil. Sa propre chevelure rousse sombre s'apparenta vivement à cette ardente flamme.

-En effet..tu n'es pas lui.

Sa voix aussi sourde que dure fit écho au murmure d'Alec. Se toisant encore quelques instants, Michaël finit par se lever en prenant l'un des ouvrages que lisaient auparavant Magnus. Pour la première fois, l'Archange ne s'adressa pas à Alec en faisant mine de se mettre à son niveau. Non, son vice l'obligea à le toiser d'un air plus que condescendant.

-Ce n'est pas le fils d'un Déchu qui parviendra à exorciser « La Force de Dieu ». Et il est un peu tard pour que tu décides à tourner le dos à Gabriel.

-En revanche, sur ce territoire Magnus a bien plus de puissance que toi, intervint une voix qui fit se tourner les regards.

Portant un enfant dans ses bras, le Mángrén s'approcha de Michaël en souriant d'une façon bien narquoise. Les formalités ne semblez plus de mise, et le chinois ne se priva pas pour rappeler à Michaël qu'il n'avait rien d'un « Roi Soleil » dans cette tanière.

-Tu es sûrement tenu de ne pas t'en prendre aux âmes ici bas, mais l'inverse n'est pas impossible. Ne m'oblige pas à me montrer méchant.

Une pression invisible parcourut le poignet de l'Archange qui se vit obliger de lâcher le livre qu'il tenait, tombant dans un bruit claquant qui fit tressauter Magnus dans son sommeil. Alerté par ce geste, Alec tourna vivement son attention sur lui et l'observa se réveiller d'un air confus.

-Alexander ? Ses yeux de chat s'illuminèrent en un instant.

Souriant à son amant comme pour lui signaler que tout aller bien pour lui, Alec s'adressa de nouveau à Michaël et dit :

-Tu te hâtes en conclusion depuis le début. Je comprends ton désarrois, mais je n'ai jamais prétendu vouloir me débarrasser de Gabriel. Maintenant qu'on sait où est son corps, je compte bien le lui redonner.

-Chéri, que se passe t-il ? Magnus posa une main sur la taille de son jeune amant d'un geste possessif. Il les releva tous les deux non sans détourner son regard hébété de Michaël et du Mángrén.

-Tu t'es suffisamment montré impertinent, calme tes hardeurs j'ai d'autres enfants à m'occuper.

Michaël fronça les sourcils face aux allusions moqueuses du sorcier qui s'en alla. L'enfant dans ses bras sourit à Magnus en reconnaissant ses yeux de chat.

-Gros chat !

-Ah..non, pitié pas les moustaches.. pleurnicha le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn en cachant ses joues.

Alec ricana doucement en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait vu à travers Gabriel.

-Mon pauvre Magnus, plaisanta t-il en embrassant le dos de la main qui cachait son visage.

Le brun ne réalisa pas la portée de ce geste, surtout après ces longues heures d'attentes que passa Magnus, dans la crainte de ne jamais pouvoir réentendre la voix d'Alec et encore moins ressentir la chaleur de ses lèvres. Le regard tiraillé d'apaisement et de douleur brisa sans prévenir le cœur du Nephilim qui voulut en cette instant se fondre en Magnus et panser sa peine.

Michaël fit mine de s'en aller, et Alec dut faire preuve d'une certaine vivacité pour l'interpeller une dernière fois.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir, Gabriel attend lui aussi. N'oublie pas ça..

Le roux semblait vouloir ajouter quelque chose, mais s'abstint, sortit de l'atelier et ferma la porte derrière lui. Une fois seul avec Magnus, Alec se tourna vers lui et le laissa enserrer ses hanches et l'embrasser avec fougue. D'un geste légèrement impatient, Magnus fit pivoter son amant pour le plaquer contre le mur contre lequel il s'était assoupi plus tôt. Aucun son ne s'élevait dans la pièce, hormis le crépitement de la bougie qui se consumaient de plus en plus, la cire chaude dégoulinant le long de la hampe encore dure.

Leurs souffles saccadés par l'empressement de leurs baisers entamèrent une bien éloquente conversation.

-Oh.., souffla Alec, je te voyais Magnus. Je t'entendais..mais il m'était impossible de faire quoi que ce soit, mon corps ne m'appartenait plus.

-Promets-moi de mettre un terme à tout cela, supplia Magnus en ne pouvant décoller sa bouche de son amant. Promets le moi..Je t'aiderai, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut.

La fièvre et les baisers brûlants du sorcier n'aidèrent pas Alec à garder les idées claires. Encore moins lorsqu'il sentit sa gorge être assaillie de suçons et de chaudes caresses contre sa carotide. Son aura angélique réagit au quart de tour, aguichant Magnus, le séduisant et l'appelant à en faire plus.

Un long rugissement rauque raisonna aux oreilles d'Alec. Son corps fut parcourut de frissons, tandis que son bas ventre s'échauffait. Il glissa ses doigts sous le kimono de Magnus afin de toucher l'os sous sa nuque et découvrir un peu plus ses épaules en laissant le vêtement glisser sur sa peau hâlée.

-M-Magnus..ah- !

-Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais pas sourd. Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs j'ai du travail.

Sursautant comme deux enfants pris la main dans le sac, Alec et Magnus se rhabillèrent en toisant avec affolement le Mángrén qui semblait fortement agacé. Ils devaient avouer que depuis leur arrivée, ils ne lui avaient créé que des ennuies.

-Ton aura agitent quelque peu les esprits vivant dans dans ce Pavillon. Pour le bien de tout le monde, il serait préférable que tu restes au calme.

-B-Bien sûr..Bafouilla Alec dont les joues prenaient feu.

Magnus lui sourit d'un air amusé et le guida jusqu'à la sortie.

-J'ai cru comprendre que vous deviez vous dépêcher à repartir. Magnus, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide cette nuit pour terminer ton artefact.

-Cette nuit .. ? fit Magnus d'abord l'air ennuyé, mais il comprenait aussi qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps devant eux. Et Alec semblait du même avis.

Posant une main aimante sur sa joue, il assura que tout irait bien.

-On doit rejoindre la Californie le plus tôt possible. Le Mont Shasta est là-bas, et si nous pouvons nous y rendre dès demain alors..

-J'ai compris, chuchota son aîné en embrassant son front. Toi, profites-en pour appeler l'Institut. (Il s'adressa au Mángrén) Je vous retrouve dans un instant.

-Bien entendu, mais passez par le couloir extérieur pour rejoindre la chambre. Vous aurez moins risque de réveiller les petits.

Magnus hocha la tête, prit la main de son amant et le tira vers l'extérieur. Avant de refermer la porte, Alec s'exprima une dernière fois à son hôte :

-Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour nous..

Le Mángrén lui adressa un sourire bienveillant avant de retourner à ses activités. En partant, Alec ne put entendre la réponse du sorcier :

-Merci à toi, de prendre soin de ce sorcier perdu.

 **Magnus**

Pouvoir tenir ainsi sa main, même si je le sentais fiévreux, au moins il était bien là. Peut-être étais-je égoïste de me montrer ainsi heureux, alors que tant de personnes autour de moi luttaient contre leurs maux. Peut-être fus-je ridicule de laisser éclater ainsi mon amour pour lui alors que notre tourment ne fut qu'une question d'heures. Mais ces heures.. furent pire qu'une année de solitude pour moi.

-Je t'ai causé des ennuies, pardon Magnus.

-Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu ailles bien, souris-je en câlinant sa tempe et ses cheveux du bout du nez.

Alec s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers moi dans l'intention de lover son visage sous mon menton.

-Aujourd'hui je me rends compte que je n'aurai jamais pu vivre un siècle de plus sans croiser ta route, me confiai-je en savourant le contact de son visage contre le mien. Je l'étreignis fermement, et sentis son cœur palpiter dans sa poitrine. Alexander, mon refuge c'est toi.

Ses bras vinrent enrouler mon cou et son corps se pressa un peu plus contre le mien.

-M'aimeras-tu encore..lorsque je ne serais plus tout à fait un Nephilim ? me demanda t-il, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

-Demain, après demain..et le jour d'après, et tous les autres jours. Je t'aimerai où tu veux, quand tu veux. (Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en sentant mon sourire se faner) Mais ne me quittes pas..je t'en prie Alexander, je me laisse pas derrière toi.

J'ignorai pourquoi, mais je le sentis trembler entre mes bras. Et alors que je redoutai avoir dit quelque chose de mal, il me chuchota trois mots au creux de mon oreille. Mon cœur rata un battement avant de se laisser gonfler d'amour et d'apaisement.

-Je t'aime aussi..

Nous retournâmes à sa chambre sans croiser personne dans les couloirs. Alec referma la porte après que je sois entré, et je m'y adossai en le tenant par la taille, tout près de moi. La fièvre le fit transpirer beaucoup, ses cheveux collaient à son front et ses mains, bien que glacées, étaient moites contre ma peau.

-Comment es-tu redevenu toi-même sans artefact ?

-Le Mángrén à une magie qui dépasse la mienne et celle de Ragnor réunies, dis-je en pesant tout juste mes mots.

-Il a un titre de Grand Sorcier lui aussi ?

-Oh non, et pourtant cela ne serait pas difficile pour lui de s'imposer. Mais devenir un Grand Sorcier signifie gérer un clan et se soumettre aux lois de l'Enclave. Disons qu'il est encore moins friand que Ragnor à traiter avec tes semblables.

-Je ne peux l'en blâmer.. Personne ne peut, pas avec tout ce qui arrive en ce moment.

Alec s'écarta de mes bras pour rejoindre le lit sur lequel il s'allongea à plat ventre. Je le vis hésiter avant de retirer son fuseau. Il savait qu'il n'y avait que moi dans la pièce. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant l'état de son corps, parsemé de veines semblant prêtes à éclater sous sa peau. Son aura grouillait çà et là. L'urgence de la situation ne se limitait pas à extirper Gabriel du corps d'Alec. Les ailes réclamaient de la place et l'âme de l'Archange devait leur en prendre beaucoup trop. Elles devaient sortir. Je vins m'asseoir au bord du lit et pris sa main délicatement.

-Je n'ai pas la force d'appeler l'Institut, m'avoua t-il d'un air penaud.

-Je peux toujours leur envoyer un message de feu, ne t'en fais pas.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire puis ferma les yeux.

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit pour l'attaque de l'Institut ? Et pour...la cérémonie de Max ?

Alec rouvrit doucement les yeux, l'air un peu hagard.

-Tu avais tes propres tourments à ce moment là. Il était inutile de t'accabler encore plus avec ses mauvaises nouvelles. Je pouvais bien supporter cela encore quelque temps, histoire que l'on règle ton souci..moustachu !

Je souris en me souvenant de ce regard si aimant qu'il m'adressa lorsqu'il découvrit ma _forma animalis_. Je doutai fortement que d'autres auraient réagi comme lui.

-Puis pour Max, reprit-il en triturant mes doigts, j'espère juste que tout se passera bien pour lui. Je suis tellement reconnaissant envers Raphaël d'avoir pris soin des miens pendant notre absence.

-Et je le suis également..Mon petit Biscuit, Isabelle et même se gredin de Jace sont devenus ma famille à moi aussi. (Je me penchai pour embrasser sa joue) Notre famille..

Je l'entendis sourire puis il se roula sur le dos en m'attirant au dessus de lui. Ses cuisses dénudées frôlèrent les miennes sous les pans de mon habit et un frisson traversa mon bas ventre alors que son aura me désirait.

-Hn, chéri.. Je souris en mettant fin à notre baiser. Tu dois te reposer, et puis..je doute que cela soit une bonne idée pour moi de rester plus longtemps. J-je n'ai toujours pas d'artefact et j'ai peur de..enfin tu vois, si jamais l'excitation est trop grande.

-Désolé, me dit-il en caressant ma barbe. Je dois apprendre à calmer mes ardeurs je crois.

Câlinant son visage du mien, je lui souhaitai la bonne nuit et le laissai se reposer encore un peu avant notre départ proche pour la Californie. Là-bas, une page pourrait enfin se tourner et notre histoire reprendrait son cours normale. Ce fut ce que je souhaitai de tout mon cœur, alors que mon sang de démon bouillonnait encore après avoir été en contact avec l'aura si brute et pure d'Alexander..Au bout de mes doigts, de longues griffes acérées trahissaient mon trouble. J'avais besoin de mon artefact.

A suivre...

* * *

Mwaaa~~ Je vous laisse deviner le contenu du prochain chapitre plus qu'évident ! Petit indice, cela aura un rapport avec les ailes d'Alec !

Par contre, je suis vraiment fière du petit moment baston avec comme acteur nos deux sacripants qui se nomment Max et Eliott ! Si j'aime bien faire partir Clary et Alec en mission, je pense que ces deux jeunes garnements deviendront mon duo préférés numéros deux ! Et j'aime beaucoup écrire sur eux et je ferai de mon mieux pour que vous puissiez appréciez également les moments avec eux !

Pour notre petit Micky, je sais, il n'a pas eu le bon rôle mais en le décrivant ainsi, je nous un peu décris nous, pauvre fan de la série que nous sommes à attendre désespérément l'arrivée de la saison 3 ! Moi je n'en peu plus d'attendre ! Je me montre hargneuse et impatiente comme Michaël et lui ça fait 18 ans qu'il attend ! Bon, néanmoins il se rattrapera par la suite, n'ayez crainte !

Notre Malec plus soudé que jamais, mais une tâche obscure viendra bientôt gâcher le tableau ! Mwhaha ! Enfin bientôt..si les profs me permettent quelques pauses supplémentaires pour rédiger plus rapidement mes chapitres *pleure* c'est vraiment frustrant, parce qu'en plus, je peux même plus taper ma fic dans les cours d'amphi, parce que j'ai que deux cours en amphi le reste c'est dans des salles pas super discrète pour taper des moments chaud lapin entre mes loulous ! Et les cours que j'ai en amphi sont plutôt durs alors je me sens plus qu'obligée de suivre *pleure encore* Le pire je crois, c'est quand j'ai une illumination pour la suite de l'histoire et que j'ai besoin de mes brouillons mais que je suis toujours en cours..Bon sang que ça m'horripile !

Bon, cessons de parler de ma vie (j'ai besoin de me libérer des fois xD ) et maintenant à votre tour de me dire ce dont vous avez penser de ce chapitre ! J'ai tellement hâte de connaître vos retours !

J'ignore encore quand pourra être publier le prochain chapitre, mais n'ayez craint il sortira ! Je fais au mieux pour le sortir ce mois-ci quand même, promis !

Un grand, énorme merci à vous tous, la famille devient vraiment super grande ! Et ça c'est beau, vous êtes tous beaux ! Je vous adore, et j'espère qu'on sera encore plus nombreux de chapitre en chapitre !

A bientôt et bisou~~


	24. Chapter 23

Salut tout le monde !

Grouiii, j'ai pu vous poster un nouveau chapitre ! *fait la fête* Depuis le début de la rédaction de cette fanfic, j'ai quelques chapitres que j'apprécie plus que d'autres, comme le premier rendez du Malec, Raphaël qui devient le gardien d'Alec ou encore le chapitre sur le passé de Ragnor et Sunniva. Hé bien ce chapitre ci-contre s'ajoute à la liste ! Je donnerai les raisons plus tard, j'ai trop hâte de vous laisser lire afin d'avoir au plus vite vos retours !

Vite vite, les remerciements :D Et bienvenu aux nouveaux !

 **Sophie réponse à ton commentaire: (**Bienvenu~~ Merci à toi, d'avoir pris le temps de t'intéresser à cette fanfic qui commence à être longue ! Et ton commentaire était drôlement encourageant ! Après, je sais que les goûts divergent de personne en personne, mais d'apprendre déjà que tu l'apprécies autant et que tu l'as considère comme l'une des meilleures que tu aies lu, c'est incroyable de savoir ça ! J'aime beaucoup ma fic, et d'autant plus de vous la partager, alors c'est très gratifiant à lire en commentaire :) Merci à toi pour ton soutien et j'espère que la fanfic continuera à te plaire encore et encore ! Bisou~ **)**

 **Zorhya réponse à ton commentaire: ( **Hey ! Ravie de te retrouver encore et toujours ! Désolée pour l'attente entre les chapitres, j'espère que tu ne vérifies trop souvent le site haha ! Contente que ta rentrée ce soit bien passée, et pour te répondre à mon tour à ta question, je suis en licence de Japonais ! J'espère te revoir, et gros bisou~~ **)  
**

 ** **Phanie Miki réponse à ton commentaire: ( ****Coucou ! N'aies crainte, je prévois un moment câlin Malec pour bientôt, et personne ne viendra les interrompre ! *quoi que* Ah ! c'est chouette que le duo Max et Eliott te plaise, je les affectionne beaucoup, donc c'est toujours plaisant de savoir que d'autres les apprécient aussi ! Pour la rupture, si si, il y en aura une mais pas pour tout de suite hihi ! Comme il y en a une dans les livres et aussi dans la série, je garde le même trajet, mais pas les mêmes raisons, mais leur amour ne partira jamais, oh ça non ! Je te laisse apprécier le nouveau chapitre et je m'excuse pour l'attente ! J'espère te revoir, un gros bisou et merci pour ton soutien ! ** **)**** ** **  
****

 **Elise** **  
**

 **Plopy  
**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu** **  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie** **  
**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

 **valoueeeesweet**

 **narumi112**

 **princessethe100**

 **Marsika**

 **lion no kalista**

 **Luma1709**

 **Julie Nbs**

 **Lynda Morlan**

 **Praxy21**

 **fanais**

 **Chi No Tenshi**

 **Scottish-Puffin**

 **Frimoussette**

 **LalithaHauru**

 **Meb007**

 **Haricotgirl**

 **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **lylou26**

 **orlane9095**

 **Kahinoixdecoco**

Vous êtes vraiment de plus nombreux à me suivre, j'aime que la famille s'agrandisse autant :D *espère juste n'avoir oublié personne * Bonne lecture à vous tous, et on se retrouve dans la note de fin :) :

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : L'Ange vagabond : Première partie  
**

-Tu peux te charger de lui ? S'enquit Magnus à l'encontre de Raphaël qui faisait brûler ce qu'il lui restait d'aura angélique afin d'apaiser au mieux les maux d'Alec. Ce dernier vacillait entre sommeil agité par la fièvre et des réveils en sursaut causés par les spasmes de douleurs provenant de ses ailes.

-Retourne terminer ton artefact, fais vite Magnus ! Dit l'Archange. Quant à toi Michaël, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de soutien..

Le roux ne perdit pas une seconde pour partager son énergie avec son confrère. Il était plus en forme que Raphaël mais celui-ci était bien plus apte que lui à prodiguer les meilleurs soins. Même s'il était compliqué de pouvoir réellement soulager de tels maux.

Magnus regarda son jeune amant se cambrer sous les draps en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. A contre cœur, il quitta la pièce et rejoignit au plus vite le Mángrén -dans son atelier- qui plongeait une bille en métal dans un étrange liquide orange, nuancé de rouge. Lorsqu'il retirait la bille, le liquide devenait bleu-vert. Magnus pouvait le voir, son aîné se donnait entièrement à sa tâche. La bille entre ses mains, il les pressa en libérant des vagues de magie. Il façonnait l'artefact à la force de ses mains..

-Comment puis-je faire avancer le processus ?

-Garde tes mains ouvertes autour des miennes et infuse au métal ton aura. Pense au forgeron qui passe à chaud son arme avant de la refroidir brutalement. Tu vas insuffler et alterner cette même chaleur et ce même degré de froid à ta magie tandis que je donnerai forme à ton artefact. (il essuya son front trempé de sueur avec son bras dénudé) Entre la pression de ma magie et de la tienne, nous devrions avoir terminé d'ici une heure.

 _Une heure.._ Se répéta Magnus. _Je t'en prie Alec, tiens le coup encore une heure.._ Le Mángrén ressentit son désarrois et dit :

-C'est le mieux que je puisse faire dans cet état d'urgence.

-J-je t'en serai gré.

De son côté, malgré la forte fièvre, Alec n'était pas dupe et voyait les efforts que tous fournissaient pour l'aider. Et se sentir être à ce point démuni de ses moyens le désolait. D'autant plus, qu'une autre personne souffrait à côté de lui.

-Laisse, tu en fais beaucoup trop..souffla t-il à Raphaël.

-Ne parle pas, rétorqua l'autre qui diffusait une apaisante magie à travers sa main posée sur le front du brun.

Michaël jeta un coup d'œil soucieux à Raphaël dont l'énergie faiblissait en chute libre. Il le revoyait, couché sur la tombe de Sara et Tobie dans ce tombeau qu'il érigea avec l'aide des premières fées. Sans protection du Très Haut comme le roux possédait, la Terre et les âmes vivant sur cette surface, aspiraient toutes les énergies célestes. A l'inverse, le royaume des fées était comme un second refuge pour Raphaël. Similaire à Éden pour son énergie sacré bien que voilé par un parfum rebutant comme à Edom.

-Raphaël..tu dois rentrer. Insista une énième fois Michaël sans colère, mais avec grande inquiétude dans la voix.

Alec lui adressa un regard curieux avant de toiser à nouveau Raphaël. Ce dernier lui sourit.

-Pas tant que Magnus n'aura pas son artefact.

-Mais on n'a plus le temps, j-je..je vois bien l'urgence de la situation, et nous devons l'amener au Mont Shasta. Si, en libérant Gabriel on peut également libérer les ailes d'Alec sans plus de souffrance inutile alors, on doit le faire !

-Je peux tenir..intervint Alec. Michaël..avant de libérer l'âme de Gabriel on va devoir soigner son corps. Tu as peut-être pu le détacher de son enveloppe charnelle mais celle-ci est toujours souillée par votre Malédiction.

Le roux hocha la tête.

-C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, que je ne voyais pas utile de vous parler de mon secret.

-J'ai pourtant su te libérer de ta malédiction..Je sais que j'en suis capable aussi pour le corps de Gabriel.

-Dans ton état ? C'est du suicide Alec.. Souligna Raphaël qui pressa un peu plus sa main sur le front de son cadet.

-Il n'y aura pas d'autre moyen, rétorqua le Nephilim.

Soudain, Michaël se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre en se tirant les cheveux en arrière. Songeur, il semblait hésiter à demander quelque à son cadet.

-Mais que te prend t-il ? S'enquit Raphaël.

-J-je crois..(il se tourna vivement vers Alec, le regard lumineux) Je crois avoir trouvé une solution qui pourrait fonctionner.

Usant de ses bras, Alec se dressa afin de mieux sonder le regard du roux. Raphaël l'aida en lui proposant de s'appuyer sur lui. Le drap glissa sur les hanches du jeune brun et dévoila une partie de sa nudité. Avec la fièvre qui le brûlait de l'intérieur, il ne put conserver des habits plus longtemps. Même si ce n'était pas le moment pour cela, sa nature timide reprit les dessus et la gêne s'empara de lui. Raphaël le recouvrit en tournant poliment la tête pour ne rien voir. Alec le gratifia d'un sourire.

-O-on t'écoute, dit-il en serrant le drap contre son bas ventre.

-Je t'ai dit qu'une énergie pure et puissante était nécessaire pour vaincre la malédiction. Mais surtout l'énergie des âmes ici bas, qui nous chérissent en priant nos noms. Raphaël a raison, tu n'es pas en mesure de faire ça une deuxième fois. Tu n'étais pas assez réceptif pour t'en rendre compte, mais je t'ai aspiré une partie de ton aura pour me guérir une fois que tu as délivré mon nom. Malade comme il est, et comme tu es loin d'être mieux..Gabriel pourrait te porter un coup fatal, Alec. Avoua Michaël avant de s'approcher du lit : Mais Clary et Jace, eux, pourraient y arriver.

Bien sûr, Alec tomba d'abord des nues en écoutant l'idée de Michaël, puis, quelque chose fit sens dans son esprit.

-Une énergie pure..des âmes. Leurs âmes ont été bénies par Ithuriel en plus du sang de Raziel qui coulent dans leurs veines.

Michaël hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

-Et ils maîtrisent tous deux leur aura, renchérit Raphaël. Cela va te paraître surprenant, mais pour une fois je trouve que ton idée tient debout, Michaël.

-Ah, tu vois quand je veux.

Alec parvint à rire légèrement malgré la douleur qui l'entailler de part et d'autre. Tenant toujours son drap, il réalisa enfin qu'une de ses mains s'était rapprochée de celle de son aîné brun qui avait pris place au bord du lit. Un instant, il voulut croiser ses doigts entre les siens en se souvenant ce que cela faisait, et en gardant en mémoire comment ils s'étaient retrouvés, lui et Raphaël, sur la terrasse il y a quelques heures. De même au paysage obscure enneigé, lorsqu'il avait voulu calmer son aîné, ils avaient noué leurs mains. Alec réalisa alors, que malgré les nombreuses plaisanteries de Raphaël, ce dernier avait toujours imposé une certaine distance entre eux deux. _Est-ce que ses sentiments pour Tobie en sont la cause ?_ Songea t-il un bref instant. Puis, se giflant intérieurement, il se maudit de laisser sa fièvre le faire divaguer ainsi. Ce n'était pas ses affaires et il le savait. Soudain, une vive lumière l'aveugla. Michaël venait de reprendre son apparence de commandant.

Une tunique serrée au corps de couleur noire, dépassant au niveau de son cou et ses poignets tandis que le reste de son corps était recouvert d'une amure en or. Un bustier épousait les muscles de son torse. Dessus, un soleil et ses rayons étaient gravés en noir, comme marqués par le feu. Sa taille était entourée d'une large étole satinée d'un doré éclatant, laissant pendre sur le devant et le derrière, un ceinturon blanc qui voilait ses jambes et ses pieds. Alec vit des plumes écailler sa peau au niveau de ses chevilles et de ses bras, ornés de bijoux et de brassards qui absorbaient la lumière de son aura ensoleillée.

Lui, n'avait pas de casque. Mais des plumes poussaient sur ses tempes en se mêlant aux boucles de ses cheveux roux sombres. Son épée céleste était accrochée fièrement à son ceinturon, le long de sa hanche gauche.

-Tu joues encore avec le feu..Fit Raphaël.

-En l'occurrence, je suis officiellement en mission. Donc je ne risque rien ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme-ci l'on m'avait réellement démasqué ici.

-Tu oublies le Mángrén.

-Lui sait tout, c'est évident. Son aura de sorcier est aussi brute que celle de Magnus, mais avec les âges lui a atteint une puissance qui ferait jalouser plus d'un démon supérieur..et plus d'un ange.

Malgré son altercation avec le chinois, Michaël éprouvait un grand respect pour la sagesse et la juste voie qu'il avait empruntée. Il se promit de présenter ses plus plates excuses en d'autres temps..

-Tu vas rejoindre l'Institut de New-York ? S'il te plaît, n'intervient pas durant la cérémonie des runes de Max. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

-Très bien, comme tu veux. Mais si cela prend trop de temps, je vous préviendrai et je souhaiterai que Raphaël me fasse un bilan de ton état.

-Ne t'en fais pas, fit Raphaël.

Sur cette dernière parole, le Gardien du Soleil se téléporta dehors avant de prendre son envole pour New-York.

-J'espère que ça ira..Soupira Raphaël plus pour lui-même qu'à Alec, qui pourtant, se souciait grandement de lui.

-Hé, appela t-il doucement, tu tiens le coup ?

-Mieux que toi je pense, sourit l'Archange. Mais ses traits tirés ne trompaient personne.

-Tu ne pourras pas rester jusqu'au retour de Michaël, pas vrai ? S'enquit le plus jeune en sentant se serrer son cœur.

Ce que Raphaël aurait tant voulu pouvoir mentir à ce moment là.

-J'ai bien peur que non..

Alec ne sut quoi répondre. Pourtant, cette évidente amertume lui indiquait que tout cela ne lui plaisait pas. Il tira sur la manche du pull et attira l'attention de son aîné. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque. Mais seuls des mèches de cheveux ne se gênèrent guère pour se mêler entre elles.

-Tu sais, commença Alec d'une petite voix : Ce que je t'ai dis l'autre jour. Je ne le pense pas..

-Même pas un peu ? Plaisanta Raphaël sur le même ton. Cela eut l'effet de décrocher un sourire à son cadet.

-Sur le moment, peut-être bien..je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse de ta part, quand je t'ai annoncé mon voyage.

-Et que m'aurais-tu dit, si j'avais refusé de te laisser partir ? Osa demander l'Archange.

Le Nephilim se souvenait de cet instant de réflexion qu'il eut après sa dispute avec Raphaël. Il y avait songé, à toutes ces phrases..tous ces mots qu'il aurait pu lui dire si la réponse de son aîné avait été différente. Triturant toujours le vêtement de ses doigts tremblants par la fièvre et la douleur, Alec hésita un instant à répondre.

-Sûrement plein d'idioties.. J'ai enfin compris pourquoi tu n'avais pas refusé. (il leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Raphaël qui n'avait pas cessé de le regarder) Je désirai vraiment partir. Et depuis ton arrivée, tu t'es toujours soucié de ce que je souhaitai. A tel point que tu as aidé Jace quand il en a eu besoin..Comment te remercier ?

-Savoir que tu me comprends me suffit. Mais il y a tout de même une chose que tu peux faire, et cela ne sera pas uniquement pour moi.

-Je t'écoute.

Raphaël se pencha en avant, et plaça sa bouche au plus près de l'oreille gauche d'Alec qui frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de l'Archange, caresser sa peau. Il lui légua quelques mots, puis revint à sa précédente position.

-Il y a quelques mois, je m'en sentais capable. Mais maintenant ?

-C'est ton Institut. Le seul qui peut encore faire bouger les choses, c'est bien toi. Jace est un guerrier, je ne le sens pas encore prêt pour du leadership. Mais toi, tu as toujours su les mener sur la bonne voie. Tu n'as pas peur des créatures obscures..Tu vois leurs âmes. Alec, les Nephilim ont besoin de changements. Un bon, changement. Cela ne se fera pas en un jour, mais tu y arriveras. (Raphaël lui sourit ) Et je sais que Magnus te soutiendra.

-Tout comme je le soutiendrai toujours et il le sait, fit Alec en se passant une main sur son front en sueur.

Raphaël attrapa le linge qui trempait dans un vasque d'eau froide, l'essora et épongea doucement les tempes de son cadet qui le gratifia d'un sourire.

-Et toi aussi, ajouta t-il. Toi aussi je te soutiendrai Raphaël.

Tous deux savaient, qu'ils ne se reverraient certainement pas avant longtemps. Pourtant les liens tissés entre eux ces dernières semaines, les tenaient encore par le bout, et ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient sûrs que le Ciel serait capable de les dénouer.

-Tu feras un ange gardien remarquable, assura Raphaël.

-J'ai eu un bon exemple, rétorqua Alec en posant son front l'épaule de son aîné. Celui-ci tressailli en premier lieu puis, à la demande de son cadet, ne bougea plus : Juste un moment.

L'Archange eut alors une vue d'ensemble sur le dos du Nephilim qui était recouvert d'hématomes. D'une main, il pressa le linge encore humide dans le bas du dos et de l'autre, il maintint la hanche nue d'Alec. Très lentement, et sans grande force, il remonta le linge tout en diffusant une magie guérisseuse. Au contact du froid sur sa peau, Alec soupira d'aise et il sentit ses muscles se détendre. Quant à l'aura de Raphaël, elle le soulageait un peu de sa souffrance.

Le duvet au niveau de sa nuque se hérissa et de petits chocs électriques lui firent tressauter les épaules, alors que Raphaël répétait son geste mais cette fois-ci, en plein sur la colonne vertébrale. Le menton posé sur l'épaule de son aîné, Alec entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour laisser s'échapper de faibles grognements d'aise.

-Tu aimes.. ? Susurra Raphaël en s'appliquant dans ses gestes.

-Oui..souffla Alec.

Il glissa ses doigts dans les passants de la ceinture de l'Archange, et s'y agrippa comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer ses frissons, Alec inhala l'odeur si familière du Gardien de la Nature. Son odeur de tabac..ce sucre chaud qui avait tant marqué le Nephilim.

Soudain, la magie de Raphaël s'atténua..Alec ne sentit plus que le linge sur sa peau. Sa gorge se noua, mais il se sépara nullement du corps de son aîné.

-Déjà ? Fit tristement Alec.

-Pardonne-moi..chuchota l'autre en essayant pourtant de sourire.

Une pâle lumière illumina le corps de l'Archange, qui ne cessait pas son délicat massage dans le dos d'Alec. C'était le dernier appel.. Le temps lui manquait.

-J'enverrai un message à Michaël depuis Éden, ne t'en fais pas.

Un nouveau spasme fit frémir le corps du Nephilim qui dévia sa poigne de la ceinture pour agripper le pull de Raphaël au niveau de son abdomen. La lumière rongea chacun des ses membres, en commençant par les doigts, les mains et les bras qui ne purent étreindre plus longuement le corps fiévreux d'Alec. Le linge s'échoua sur les draps du lit, après avoir glissé le long de son dos.

-Tu feras mon au-revoir à Magnus.

Alec hocha difficilement la tête. Il ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il ne commença plus à ressentir le ventre de Raphaël sous le pull.

-Je t'en prie..parle-moi, Alec.

Alors que son corps entier se désagrégeait, Raphaël tint à emporter avec lui un dernier souvenir de son cadet. Et le son de sa voix aurait été un beau cadeau pour lui.

-Reviens-moi.

Ce fut sur ces derniers mots, que Raphaël disparut de la surface de la Terre. Alec se laisser tomber vers l'avant, se retrouvant recroquevillé sur le pull qui était resté avec lui, le serrant dans ses bras tout en gardant près de lui cette douce odeur de sucre chaud.

Alec ferma les yeux un instant, et appela son amant dans un fébrile murmure. Même ainsi, Magnus parvint l'entendre, ou au moins à sentir la détresse qui animait l'aura de son cadet. Toujours dans l'atelier avec le Mángrén, il dressa la tête et fixa la porte comme le ferait un animal à l'affût.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Alexander..il..

-Magnus, concentre-toi.

-J'essaie ! Vociféra t-il avec aigreur, plus envers lui-même qu'envers son aîné.

Le sorcier chinois se rendit compte de la nervosité de Magnus, et fit venir un esprit pour lui donner l'ordre de rester aux chevets du Nephilim, toujours souffrant dans sa chambre. Ils avaient ressenti le départ de Michaël, qui, à l'instar de son arrivée, força la barrière qui entourait le Pavillon pour rejoindre le ciel de New York. Mais tous deux ignoraient que l'autre Gardien s'en fut allé. En revanche, lorsque l'esprit entra dans la pièce, il fut violemment repoussé par l'énergie que dégageait Alec, et remarqua avec incrédulité qu'il était seul à produire une telle énergie.

-S-seigneur Alec ? s'inquiéta l'esprit qui resta tout de même à de bonnes distances de lui.

Toujours voûté au dessus du pull de l'Archange Raphaël, Alec avait arrêté de trembler. Mais son aura se libérait d'elle-même, empêchant quiconque de l'approcher. _De l'espace..il me faut de l'espace.._ Ses ailes le torturaient toujours, mais cette fois-ci, plutôt que d'écouter la douleur il se concentra sur ce que lui disaient ses ailes.

 _-_ Vous n'en pouvez plus, n'est-ce pas ? (Il lova son visage tout contre le vêtement) Oh, que dois-je faire ?

« Tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant, c'est trop tôt »

-Qui a parlé.. ?

Alec dressa subitement la tête, et chercha la provenance de la voix. Ce n'était pas celle de Gabriel, il connaissait que trop bien la sienne. Qui était-ce donc ? Soudain, le Mángrén entra en trombe dans la chambre suivi par Magnus qui lui demandait des explications au sujet de sa hâte. Puis, en voyant son jeune amant dans un tel état, et seul..il tenta une percée à travers la barrière d'énergie mais se fit repousser à l'instar du serviteur. Son sang de démon réagit, et il sentit sa _forma animalis_ reprendre le dessus.

-Magnus, il doit quitter ce Pavillon.

-Q-Quoi ?! On ne peut p- ah- !

-Magnus, écarte-toi. Prévint le sorcier chinois en usant de sa magie pour ouvrir un portail.

-Ne fais pas ça ! Supplia Magnus dont le corps se métamorphosait de nouveau. Mángrén, ne l'emmène pas là-bas ! P-Pas sans moi !

Sa voix humaine se brisa en éclats et un rugissement rauque et puissant la remplaça. Alec serra plus fort encore le pull de Raphaël et lança un regard confus en direction de Magnus qui s'était entièrement transformé. Puis, en sentant ses ailes l'appeler, il sourit d'un air désolé et dit :

-Je n'ai plus le temps..retrouve-moi là-bas, Magnus.

 _Une neige de solitude..et une forêt de souffrance.._

-Je ne veux pas me retrouver seul, pleura t-il avant de se laisser happer par le portail.

Son aura disparut du Pavillon avec lui, alors qu'il gagnait le mont Shasta en Californie. Magnus se dressa sur ses pattes et trottina dans la chambre à la recherche de son amant. Il sauta sur le lit, tourna sur lui-même et miaula en abaissant ses oreilles vers l'arrière. Le Mángrén le rappela à l'ordre.

-Li-Tôten sait ce qu'il fait.

Magnus se stoppa net, et toisa intensément son aîné. Li-Tôten, il avait déjà entendu ce nom lorsque Michaël et Raphaël arrivèrent au Pavillon.

-Alec le savait lui aussi. Il ne pouvait plus rester ici. Magnus, retournons à l'atelier, ton artefact t'attend. (Il se tourna et patienta avant d'avancer) A moins que tu ne veuilles le rejoindre sous cette forme ?

Magnus gronda sourdement.

-Pourquoi t'entêtes-tu ainsi? Vois-tu un quelconque artefact sur moi ?

Un fois encore, Magnus le défia d'un rugissement.

-Il ne t'attendra pas toujours. Personne n'attend lorsque le destin ne nous en donne pas le temps.

Sur ces mots, il décida de retourner seul à son atelier afin de reprendre la confection de l'artefact. Quant à Magnus, il fut en proie à des choix tortueux. Lui aussi, avait un futur à prendre en main, s'il ne voulait plus laisser derrière lui des êtres chers à son cœur.

A New-York, aux abords de l'Institut, Michaël s'apprêtait à atterrir dans les jardins lorsqu'il se stoppa en plein envole en ne ressentant plus la présence de l'Archange Raphaël. Figé au dessus de l'horloge de la cathédrale, le Gardien du Soleil observait le ciel nuageux qui menaçait d'abattre sur la ville une nouvelle chute de neige. Un message de feu se mit à crépiter sous ses yeux. L'Archange noir venait enfin de regagner Éden.

- _Refa'el.._ Pourquoi évites-tu le bonheur que l'on te tend ?

Seule la bise hivernale chantonna à ses oreilles. Secouant la tête, il reporta de nouveau son attention vers l'Instit et atterrit finalement sur le balcon dont la cage d'escaliers menait au dortoir. Il remplaça son armure de commandant par une apparence de terrestre. Lorsqu'il voulut passer la porte de la cage d'escaliers, il resta coincé.

-Hé, vous devez rentrer vous aussi ! dit-il à ses ailes qui remuaient étrangement dans son dos. Il parvint à camoufler une paire sur les trois, mais celles au niveau de ses reins et de ses omoplates semblaient bien plus têtues.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, rentrez !

Mais l'une de ses ailes le tira en arrière, semblant vouloir reprendre son envole. Michaël savait ses ailes bien joueuses mais dans un tel moment..Puis, voyant que toutes ses ailes le tiraient vers l'arrière, il comprit qu'elles furent attirées par quelque chose. Il se pencha par dessus le balcon, et vit deux enfants qui couraient loin de l'Institut, en direction du jardin public non loin d'ici. Il reconnut Max, le cadet de la fratrie des Lightwood. Mais il ne parvint pas à donner un nom au deuxième. En revanche...

 _Cette chevelure.._ Sa poitrine se serra et ses mains se crispèrent sur la pierre de la rambarde.

-O-on verra cela plus tard, décida t-il avant de s'introduire dans l'Institut. Il garda ses ailes avec lui, mais les plia convenablement pour passer la porte.

L'Archange savait qu'en mission, le port des ailes n'était pas interdit, mais qu'il fallait tout de même éviter leur utilisation. Une fois au seuil du dortoir, il examina rapidement le couloir et ne vit personne aux alentours. _S'ils préparent la cérémonie des runes de jeune Lightwood, alors je ne devrai croiser personne.._ Cependant, après avoir ressentit la disparition de son confrère, il se devait de faire vite. Le roux comprit que Alec devait être submergé par une atroce vague de souffrance.

-Allez mes chéries, vous allez devoir coopérer, dit-il à ses ailes qui frétillèrent doucement : Je comprends votre agitation..

 _Mais gérons une chose à la fois.._ Au fur et à mesure qu'il déambulait dans les couloirs, il retrouva la chambre qu'utilisait Raphaël durant sa mission. Il entra, et vérifia quelles affaires avaient pu être oubliées. Hormis quelques vêtements, Michaël ne trouva rien à rapporter à son ami. Puis, son regard se porta sur les pétales éclatés, jonchant toujours sur le sol et le rebord de la fenêtre qui n'avait pas été fermée.

-Des rhododendrons..

Haussant les sourcils et retenant un instant son souffle, il se souvint du pochon dans lequel Raphaël avait l'habitude de ranger ses messages de fleurs. Il analysa la pièce d'un vif coup d'œil avant d'user de son aura comme d'un scanner. Michaël ressentit des bribes d'énergie angélique du côté de la table de chevet. Il ouvrit le tiroir, et en sortit le pochon qui dégageait une douce fragrance de mimosa et de jasmin. Pour ne rien oublier, le roux déposa quelques pétales de rhododendrons à l'intérieur puis, rangea le pochon dans la poche arrière de son jean. Son feu sacré fit disparaître toutes autres traces de la présence de l'Archange Raphaël en ces lieux. Bien qu'il ne pouvait effacer les souvenirs, la chambre redevint complètement vide.

Ce fut en ressortant qu'il tomba sur Robert, les bras chargés de draps bleus et dorés. Les yeux bleus marines du Nephilim croisèrent les yeux cuivrés de l'Archange, puis glissèrent sur les ailes dans son dos.

-Encore.. ? S'étrangla presque Robert d'une voix plaintive voire quelque peu lasse.

* * *

Le sable entourait ses pieds. L'homme épousseta son costume blanc avant de faire apparaître un portail qui le déposa au plein cœur d'une immense cité aux bâtiments s'élevant comme des montagnes et entortillés comme les coquillages. Au vue des allées et venues de la population dans ces demeures fantasques, ces grands coquillages servaient d'habitations. Elles avaient toutes, une forme plus ou moins différente les unes des autres, tantôt un aspect entortillé en pointe, de petits piques partant sur les courbes, tantôt plus voûté mais s'enroulant sur le côté. Le nœud du tourbillon semblait servir de porte pour ces bâtiments-ci.

Si le calme et la candeur des coquillages apportaient une atmosphère épurée et sainte, le brouillard putride qui avalait chacun des pas de quiconque déambulait dans les rues dallées de pierres effritées et recouverte de sable, venait entacher le tableau. Ce qui l'amusait toujours à cause de cette délicieuse ironie.

-Pure, impeccable et construite à l'effigie de ma lumière d'antan. Comme quoi, plus la lumière sera puissante plus étendues seront les ténèbres.

Alors qu'il triturait l'astrolabe pendu autour d'une longue et fine cordelette tressée par trois fils de couleurs différentes -deux fils noir et un émeraude- l'homme en costume blanc se fit barrer la route par l'apparition soudaine d'une femme dont la silhouette se forma à travers le brouillard putride.

-Pour quelqu'un libéré de sa prison, tu n'es pas souvent dans ton Royaume, dit-elle, ses cheveux immatérialisés flottant autour d'elle comme le voile en tulle d'une future épouse apprêtée pour sa cérémonie.

-Si je suis à nouveau libre ce n'est pas pour m'enfermer ailleurs, rétorqua l'homme ne détachant pas son attention de son astrolabe forgé dans un étrange métal irisé de noir et d'or.

-Tu recherches toujours ce sorcier ?

-Je voulais, reprit-il d'un air désintéressé, mais il m'a clairement fait comprendre que ma contribution n'était plus nécessaire. (Il ferma un œil et leva l'autre en direction de son homologue) Je crains qu'il n'eût pas apprécié que je blesse sa dulcinée.

-Elle a porté en elle le premier descendant du Mal, je me demande encore comment tu as pu éviter le châtiment ultime.

-Disons que..malgré ma faute, je suis tout de même parvenu à garder son rejeton en vie, sourit-il en continuant sa route. Il traversa le corps vaporeux de la jeune femme qui vint se tenir à ses côtés.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent une immense porte à deux battants, hauts de plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Chacune des portes arborait la moitié d'un _sigil qui_ avait été gravé en relief. Sur la partie de gauche, l'on pouvait voir un entrecroisement de courbes entrecoupées par la division des battants, ainsi que quelques lettres : « D-A-Y ». Sur l'autre, des lignes différentes également incomplètes et les lettres « L-I-L ».

Ils poussèrent leur battant respectif et entrèrent côte à côte dans l'immense cour infernale qui menait à une tour de sable dont le bout était dissimulé par un tourbillon nuageux et orageux depuis lequel d'étranges ombres flottaient et hurlaient, se lamentant sans cesse. « Épargnez-nous ! » ,« Faites arrêter ma douleur ! », « délivrez-nous ! ».

Triturant toujours son pendentif, l'homme pointa le ciel de son doigt à l'ongle taillé en une griffe pointue et une foudre bleue s'abattit sur les ombres prisonnières qui moururent et tombèrent par millions de grains de sables noirs sur le sol.

-Ils auraient pu nourrir notre familier.., souligna la démone qui s'accroupit auprès d'un tas de sable pour en prendre une poignée qu'elle laissa s'envoler au gré du souffre des Enfers.

-N'a t-il pas pris un peu d'embonpoint ? S'enquit l'homme qui entra le premier dans la tour, suivit de près par la jeune femme qui s'époussetait les mains.

Elle haussa les épaules et passa outre. Les portes de la tour se refermèrent sur eux, laissant la cour dans un silence pesant. A l'intérieur, lui demanda à un serviteur de lui préparer une coupe de vin tandis que la démone s'en allait dans ses appartements. Elle prit tout de même le temps de demander :

-Oh, Asmodée..j'allais oublier, es-tu au courant de ce qu'il se trame en surface ? Elle eut un sourire radieux.

-Quoi donc ? Ton fils s'est fait démasquer ? Railla t-il en prenant la coupe qu'un jeune homme lui apportait. Il lui saisit le poignet, trancha ses veines noires avec son ongle et mélangea le sang à son vin.

Le serviteur lécha sa plaie en tremblant, tandis que celui qui se fit appeler Asmodée, se délectait de son breuvage pourpre.

-Il ne gardera pas sa couverture éternellement, il a un devoir à accomplir. (elle chassa ce sujet en agitant sa main) Je te parlai de l'agitation provoquée par les Archanges. Jonathan semble avoir du fil à retordre.

Asmodée fit luire ses yeux de fauves et s'essuya les lèvres avec le pouce qu'il lécha ensuite du bout de sa langue râpeuse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son astrolabe qui pendait toujours autour de son cou.

-Si tu fais allusion à cet enflure qui vient de regagner Éden, sache que je suis au courant. Son étoile a bougé.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu as raté une opportunité de te venger de lui.

-N'as-tu pas deux ou trois serpents à égorger ?! S'impatienta Asmodée : Quelle langue de vipère celle-là.

La jeune femme ricana avant de se retourner et s'en aller. Quant à Asmodée, il prit une nouvelle gorgée de son vin puis jeta un coup d'œil à son serviteur qui parvint à soigner sa blessure. C'était un jeune homme, à la peau grise et écaillée au niveau du cou, des pommettes et des jointures de ses doigts. Il toisa son maître avec défiance alors que ce dernier s'approchait de lui. Une fois à sa hauteur, Asmodée prit le menton de son serviteur entre les doigts et le força à le regarder droit dans ses yeux de chat.

-Tu vas me rendre un petit service.

-Q-que désirez-vous ?

-Quelles sont tes dispositions en tant que sorcier ? lui demanda t-il en remuant son vin dans sa coupe.

-Principalement les sorts de soins et les poisons.

Asmodée relâcha le visage de son serviteur et se tritura le menton d'un air pensif.

-Hn..j'ai besoin que tu investigues pour moi. Il y a des démons supérieurs parmi les terrestres, assure-toi de te présenter à eux comme étant sous mes ordres. Tires-leur les vers du nez, apprends pourquoi l'Archange Raphaël était disposé à errer sur Terre et s'il y a des chances qu'il redescende de son petit nuage..Même si je dois me rendre à la cour des Ténèbres asticoter ses enfants, je le ferai.., menaça t-il en mordant le bord de sa coupe avec ses dents pointues et entachées de vin et de sang.

-Me rendrez-vous ma liberté ? Osa quémander le sorcier.

Une lueur à la fois joueuse et inquiétante fit briller les prunelles félines d'Asmodée.

-Bien sûr. C'est tout naturel, je te rendrai ta liberté..(il se tourna face au jeune homme) Et pour te montrer ma bonne fois, voici un petit cadeau.

Asmodée fit un premier pas en avant, sa semelle claqua le sol et laissa s'élever un écho qui fit vibrer les murs de la tour. Sa coupe chuta d'entre ses doigts et se fracassa par terre, des éclaboussures tâchèrent la jambière droite de son pantalon blanc.

Le sorcier trembla de toutes parts, recula et finit acculé contre un pilier de marbre. Il ne se sentit pas en mesure d'affronter l'aura démoniaque du démon supérieur en face de lui, ferma les yeux d'un air crispé et tourna la tête contre son épaule recroquevillée par la crainte. Amusé face à une telle réaction, le démon glissa un genoux entre les cuisses de son serviteur et vint tâter son intimité ainsi que sa virilité. Avec ses mains, il emprisonna les poignets du sorcier et les plaqua au dessus de sa tête. D'une voix suave et taquine, il glissa à son oreille :

-La marque de soumission que je t'ai imposée, elle doit être retirée pour que tu sois enfin libre. Te souvins-tu comment je te l'ai faite ? Sourit-il.

Le sorcier sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il hocha la tête, en serrant les dents au point de s'en faire crisper les muscles de la mâchoire.

-Eh bien tu n'as plus qu'à te trouver un être suffisamment pur qui voudra bien te la retirer !

-Q-quoi ? se plaignit le jeune homme en écarquillant de grands yeux larmoyants. L'espoir d'être à nouveau libre semblait vaine dans son cœur.

Asmodée le libéra, ouvrit un portail et le pointa du doigt.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Et n'essaie pas de m'entourlouper, si dans un mois tu n'es pas revenu me donner ton rapport alors que tu portes toujours ma marque, les portes du « Plateau » s'ouvriront pour toi.

Le sorcier sembla comprendre de quoi parlait son maître, puisqu'un déchirant frisson parcourut son épiderme et l'électrisa douloureusement.

-Mais si tu parviens à te libérer entre temps, fais bien attention à ne plus croiser mon chemin.

Sans ajouter mot, le sorcier traversa le portail et disparut des Bas-fonds.

 **Alec**

Jamais je n'aurai pensé que traverser un portail pouvait être douloureux. Bien évidement, pendant notre apprentissage, nous avions été informés des risques qu'il y avait à traverser un portail sans avoir la moindre expérience. De même lorsque nous étions blessés..Mais au fond de moi, je pensai que ce n'était qu'un mythe et que les risques n'étaient sûrement pas si grands. Maintenant, je sus ce qu'il en était réellement, mon corps fut entièrement paralysé, alourdi par la pression de la magie du Mángrén en plus de mon épuisement qui me brouillait l'esprit.

-O-où suis-je ?

A genoux sur de l'herbe enneigée, le corps nu et enroulé dans le drap qui me recouvrait plus tôt dans le lit baldaquin, je me trouvai au pied d'un couloir de piliers d'une hauteur vertigineuse, à croire qu'ils perçaient les nuages.

Je voyais à travers mes yeux de Nephilim, que des charmes voilaient ses piliers, sûrement à la vue des terrestres pionniers, qui découvrait le Mont Shasta.

 _Le Mont Shata..le tombeau du Gardien de la Lune._

-Gabriel, tu sais où nous sommes, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le savais éveillé. Pourtant, il préféra rester silencieux.. Je souris tristement en ressentant ses doutes.

-Tu l'ignorais..Il voulait simplement garder près de lui ce qu'il lui restait de toi.

Prenant appui contre un pilier, je tenais d'une main le drap en grelottant contre le tissu. Une fois debout, je sentis quelque chose glisser le long de mes jambes. _Le pull de Raphaël._ Ma poitrine se serra, et alors que je ramassai le vêtement, je sentis une larme rouler le long de mon visage. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour taire mon sanglot, mais en voulant m'adresser à Gabriel, ma voix s'érailla.

-Alors que lui il n'a plus personne..(je m'adossai contre le pilier) Seigneur ! Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait se passer ainsi ?

Quelques mois de cela, peut-être aurions pu aisément me nommer de naïf, d'innocent, d'insouciant..Et je l'étais sûrement encore un peu, mais j'étais bien loin d'être idiot. Je savais faire des bilans sur moi-même, et je me savais être épris follement et passionnément de Magnus Bane, ce Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn dont je me languissais déjà de retrouver au plus vite, en tant qu'homme ou en tant que bête, je le voulais ici avec moi. Il n'y avait jamais eu un jour où je n'avais jamais pensé à lui. Et quand je me donnai à lui, ce jour-là, notre secret érotique bien gardé dans ce paysage obscure, je ne regrettai rien, mais déjà j'ignorai jusqu'où nous irions. Néanmoins, en cet instant je savais que nous ne pourrions plus continuer d'avancer sans l'autre.

-Mais je crains ne pas pouvoir avancer sans lui non plus..

Je m'étais tant habitué à sa présence, à sa voix à sa gestuel singulière, parfois rude mais toujours honnête. Il s'était dévoilé sans mensonge, ne m'avait jamais mis de côté, me fit toujours confiance. Il m'avait fait me sentir à l'aise, il m'avait fait me sentir fort, il m'avait fait me sentir..vraiment confiant. Raphaël éveilla en moi, une véritable assurance. Alors que je glissai de pilier en pilier en me rapprochant de l'entrée de ce qui ressemblait à un temple, je me remémorai un moment précis de mon enfance.

Mon père pouvait m'entraîner durant des heures et des heures sur un exercices de kendo, sans me signaler si je progressai ou non. En soi, Jace avait toujours rêvé savoir magner des aussi longues épées que Robert et moi, mais on ne lui avait jamais vraiment montré. A chaque que j'essayai, notre père me prenait à part, et me disait que je n'avais rien d'un tuteur mais tout d'un arrogant. Alors il m'entraîna, encore et encore à magner le Katana. Mais je ne fus jamais assez bien pour lui, même aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, depuis peu je compris que j'étais loin d'être un incapable..Qu'à ma façon, je sus me faire respecter, et j'appris à me respecter moi-même. J'écoutai moins ce que les autres disaient, fis moins attention à ce qu'ils me trouvaient..Même le soutien de mon amant pouvait parfois être enrobé d'une certaine prudence qui avait nettement pris le dessus sur le reste depuis ce qu'il m'arrivait. Raphaël, m'aida grandement à palier cela. Et le souhait qu'il me confia avant de regagner Éden m'incitait d'autant plus à étreindre cet élan de confiance qui naissait en moi. _« Cette Cathédrale a besoin de toi. Tu es son seul chef. »_

-Et je reprendrai le flambeau, je peux te l'assurer.

 _« Cette plume dans la poche de ton manteau, sais-tu ce qu'elle signifie ? »_ Enfin, Gabriel se manifestait.

-Je savais que tu l'avais trouvé..Pourquoi ne pas en avoir parlé à Magnus.

 _« Est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose sur les sentiments que Raphaël t'a confiés à travers cette plume ? »_

Je secouai la tête, puis posai mon regard sur l'arche faite de la même pierre que les piliers, ornée de mousse et de neige. L'ouverture menait à l'intérieur d'une cavité. Depuis l'endroit où je me tins, je pus entendre l'écoulement de l'eau. _De l'eau..les souvenirs de Gabriel, il y avait aussi le bruit de l'eau. Un frottement sur la pierre..Une sensation de froid, d'humidité.._ Nous devions nous trouver tout près de son corps, je sentais son aura s'agiter à l'intérieur de moi. Ce qui ne fut pas agréable, puisque la mienne me torturait depuis le jour d'avant.

 _« Tu comptes lui rendre la plume ? »_

-Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu autant à ça, maintenant ? M'agaçai-je quelque peu.

J'entrai dans la caverne, le drap traînant sur la roche tandis que je le tenais toujours autour de moi ainsi que le pull de Raphaël. Mes pieds me faisaient souffrir et le froid piquait ma peau. Le tunnel n'était pas si bien éclairé, mais je parvins à me repérer grâce aux cristaux qui semblaient sortir des murs et du sol comme une courageuse végétation affrontant l'hiver. Mon aura se reflétait sur les nombreuses faces des pierres précieuses et brutes.

 _« J'espère juste que tu es sûr du chemin que tu as pris. »_

Même si je comprenais ses interrogations, je ne comptai pas m'y pencher sur le moment. Je me devais de trouver son corps à temps, si je ne voulais pas perdre le mien. Parce-que j'en fus plus que certain en ce jour, si je n'extirpai pas Gabriel maintenant, mes ailes et moi-même serions consumés par mon aura qui implosait dans mes veines.

 _Mon chemin, hein ?_

Soudain, un rugissement lointain me surprit au point de faire tressauter mes épaules. _Si j'en étais sûr ?_ Un radieux sourire s'étira sur mes lèvres tandis que je reconnus la silhouette de mon félin d'amant se tenant à contre jour devant l'entrée de la caverne. _Je vois peut-être des bribes de futur..mais comment savoir ce qui est juste pour soi-même et les autres ? C'est à nous de faire nos propres choix._

-Magnus !

 _Et je pense l'avoir choisi depuis un moment._ Magnus trotta jusqu'à moi puis vint se coller tout contre mon ventre. Flagellantes, mes jambes cédèrent et je m'écroulai sur son dos musclés et au pelage chaud.

-Ton artefact, tu ne l'as pas encore terminé et tu es venu malgré tout ?

Un faible grognement me répondit. Magnus se coucha et m'aida à monter sur son dos. Encore une fois, j'hésitai mes ses yeux luisant avec ardeur me convinrent que nous ne craignions rien ensemble. Une fois sûr que j'étais bien installé, il examina les alentours avant de commencer à faire demi-tour.

-N-non, Magnus..on doit aller à l'intérieur.

Je l'entendis gronder sourdement et abaisser les oreilles.

-Plus vite tout ceci sera terminé, mieux cela sera pour tout le monde. (Je me couchai sur ses épaules et lova mon visage dans sa chaude fourrure) Pour nous deux..

Malgré le long soupir et le tressaillement de ses muscles, mon amant commença à avancer en direction des profondeurs du Mont Shasta.

-Tu entends le bruit de l'eau ? l'interrogeai-je d'une voix éraillée. La fatigue reprenait peu à peu le dessus.

Magnus dressa ses oreilles et miaula doucement. Je le vis se concentrer, puis, d'un bond il sauta sur une roche plate et leva la tête vers le plafond vouté de la caverne. Nous étions tous deux d'accord que le bruit de l'eau provenait au dessus de nous. Ou bien était-ce tout bonnement une chute ?

Au fur et à mesure que nous nous enfonçâmes, plus nous ressentîmes une évidente pression qui s'apparentait à des charmes posés par une aura angélique qui nous semblait familière.

-Michaël..qu'a t-il fait à cette montagne ?

Mon amant gronda tout en ralentissant la cadence. Son sang de démon ne devait pas très bien réagir face à l'énergie angélique d'un Archange. Surtout qu'elle n'avait rien d'accueillante. Moi-même, ressentis de désagréables frissons. _Cherchait-il à éloigner les intrus du corps de Gabriel ?_

 _« Des charmes anciens, Michaël a eu recours à un sortilège dissociateur pour extirper mon âme de mon corps maudit..Ce que tu ressens, sont les restes de la magie qu'il a dû employer avec des charmes de protections. »_

 _-_ Un sort dissociateur ?

Magnus réagit aussitôt à mes paroles et rugit sans agressivité. Seuls, quelques grognements semblaient vouloir me faire passer un message.

-Tu sais de quoi il s'agit n'est-ce pas ?

Mon amant me toisa intensément en tournant la tête par dessus son épaule. Oui, bien sûr qu'il savait..puisqu'il avait sûrement l'intention d'utiliser ce même sortilège pour séparer l'âme de Gabriel de mon propre corps. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, nous nous trouvâmes à l'intérieur même du sanctuaire. Les mêmes piliers qu'en dehors, se trouvaient à l'intérieur d'une antre haute et spacieuse où l'écho résidait à son aise.

Le clapotis des gouttes d'eau était dupliqué, agaçant mon amant à l'ouïe déjà très fine. Je le vis secouer ses pattes arrières qui s'étaient mouillées en trempant dans les flaques. Pour le réconforter, je grattai sa fourrure au niveau des épaules et frottai mon nez contre le tête. _Ce qu'il est chaud.._ Ce qui était tout autant réconfortant pour moi, qui mourrai de froid. Magnus posa soudainement ses pattes sur les restes d'un pilier scindé, et nous pûmes apercevoir un escalier en pierre dissimulé derrière un charme sûrement posé par Michaël. Des personnes normales ne devaient certainement pas être en mesure de voir au travers. Mon félin d'amant se coucha et sembla me demander de descendre. Ce que je fis avant de m'asseoir sur le plat du pilier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? M 'inquiétai-je en le voyant se diriger vers l'escalier.

Magnus renifla prudemment le seuil avant de tenter de pénétrer le charme. Une violente onde de choc le repoussa au loin, et il alla s'écraser contre un pilier qui manqua s'écrouler entièrement. Dans son vacillement, il percuta le pilier suivant qui retint sa chute.

-Magnus !

Retombant sur ses pattes, il secoua la tête pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il me toisa d'un air inquiet tout en revenant vers moi.

-Tu vas bien ? lui demandai-je en ouvrant mes bras pour l'accueillir dans une étreinte aimante.

 _« Vous avez besoin de Michaël pour défaire le sort..même mon sigil ne pourra rien y faire. »_ Me dit Gabriel d'une voix désolée.

-Que puis-je faire ?

 _« Ne tente rien ! Tu as pourtant vu comment Magnus s'est fait repousser, dans ton état je doute que tu y ressortes indemne.. »_

Mon aura qui s'agitait toujours, et la douleur qui en découlait à travers mes plaies que je sentais se déchirer un peu plus, me firent comprendre que nous ne pouvions plus attendre. _Si seulement mes ailes ne repoussaient pas Gabriel.._

 _« Elles ne veulent pas de moi, parce-ce que je ne suis pas leur ange. S'il y a bien une chose à laquelle je n'avais pas songé, c'est bien de te voir devenir un ange..Du moins pas si tôt. »_

-Est-ce que tout ceux qui maîtrisent l'aura en deviennent ?

Le museau posé au creux de mes deux mains, Magnus se reposait en écoutant d'une oreille ce que je disais à Gabriel. Ses paupières tombaient d'elles-mêmes. Pour lui aussi, la nuit fut courte, et le décalage horaire entre le Tibet et la Californie n'arrangeait rien.

 _« Non..mais tu dois être de la même trempe que les frères Métatron et Sandalphon. »_ Dit-il sans plus de détail.

Alors que j'essayai de me souvenir quand avais-je bien pu entendre ces noms, un spasme de douleur me déchira de l'intérieur et m'obligea à me cambrer en arrière. Cette fois, je ne pus retenir mon cri. Je les sentis, mes os se tordre et craquer sous ma peau. Ma colonne vertébrale semblait s'allonger tandis que ma cage thoracique s'ouvrait et écartait mes côtes les unes des autres. Gueule ouverte, ma voix s'épuisa et je sentis un filet de salive glisser sur mon menton. La gorge trop serrée pour hurler d'avantage, la torsions de mes muscles faciaux ne devaient guère cacher ma douleur.

Autour de moi, Magnus s'agitait ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Et moi non plus, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je tombai genoux à terre, enroulai mon corps de mes bras et enfonçai mes ongles profondément dans ma chair déjà meurtrie comme pour en extirper le mal qui me rongeait. Magnus rugit d'inquiétude et tenta de me faire me relever mais je ne pouvais plus..

-J-Jace ! Parvins-je à hurler sans vraiment le vouloir. Un halo de lumière jaillit dessous mon corps et le drap étendu de part et d'autre sur le sol et mon dos.

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!_ Me demandai-je en mon for intérieur.

-G-Gabriel..ce n'est pas à toi ça ! Ce n'est pas toi !

 _« Ça à déjà commencé. C'est ton Sigil Alexander. »_

 _Mon Sigil._

Tout prit forme en une fraction de secondes. Et alors qu'un feu bleu et argenté léchait le sol et le marquait avec des courbes et des runes, je vis les miennes, sur ma peau, que j'avais vu m'être gravées dès mon plus jeune âge, disparaître et être englouties par mon aura angélique qui me sortait par tous les pores de ma peau.

La seule que je sentis brûler encore et toujours..

-Jace.., soufflai-je en portant une main tremblante sur ma dernière rune. _Ma rune Parabataï._

 **Jace**

Après la cérémonie des défunts, Frère Zachariah nous demanda de lui accorder quelques instants avant de passer à la cérémonie de Max. S'il y avait bien une branche que je ne suivrai jamais dans la vie de chasseur d'ombres, c'était bien celle des Frères Silencieux. Autant ils étaient puissant et avait accès à un savoir qui nous était, nous autres simples chasseurs, interdit, autant je préférai nos « sales boulots » que devoir avoir affaire avec les leurs. C'était toujours moins pénible de nettoyer pendant six mois des lames pleins d'ichor que de traiter avec des cadavres en putréfaction et des âmes de prisonniers qui se lamentaient dans la Cité des Os pendant des siècles !

-Jace, je dois aller chercher de nouvelles étoles pour la cérémonie de Max, tu veux bien t'occuper de la disposition des tables pour les invités, me demanda Robert qui se dirigeait à reculons vers la sortie de la chapelle. Nous l'utilisions toujours pour tous nos grands événements.

-On fait toujours un repas ? Je veux dire, c'est déjà suffisamment bizarre de faire une cérémonie des runes après une cérémonie des défunts, alors..

-Pour tout t'avouer, c'est le Consul Malachi qui a insisté, en argumentant que Max serait le symbole d'un nouveau départ. Bon, je ne suis pas certain de manger beaucoup mais mon fils va recevoir sa première rune, je veux faire ça dans les convenances habituelles !

Alors qu'il allait disparaître, je l'interpellai une dernière fois.

-Et qu'en pense Max ?

Robert fit quelques pas en arrière et se tritura songeusement le menton. Ses grands yeux bleus me toisèrent curieusement.

-O-oui..euh, il est parti rejoindre son ami. Peut-être voudra t-il l'invité aussi ?

Mon père sut d'emblée de quoi je parlai. Après une longue concertation chez les Fell, il en avait été convenu de parler de l'incident à Robert. De toutes façons, il nous avait attendu de pied ferme une grande partie de la nuit, et l'accueil ne fut guère chaleureux. Autant lui dire la vérité..Bien évidemment, le prénom Eliott était sorti.

-Ce que j'aimerai que ton frère soit là, soupira t-il en se passant une main dans ses cheveux courts, légèrement poivre et sel. Je fus étonné de le voir si dépité.

-Hé, l'appelai-je doucement en m'approchant, ça va ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil, même après votre retour. Apprendre que mon dernier fils avait bien failli mourir après tous ces événements..(il secoua la tête d'un air incrédule) Et j'ignore encore où est Alec.

-On s'en fiche où il est, c'est, comment il va dont nous devons nous soucier, dis-je sans arrière pensée.

S'adossant aux pierres qui formaient l'arche ouvrant sur l'intérieur de la chapelle, Robert m'interrogea d'un vif coup d'œil. Je surélevai ma chemise blanche -couleur du deuil dans nos coutumes de Nephilim- et sourit en voyant ma rune _Parabataï_ pulser calmement.

-Tout va bien. Notre lien est devenu plus fort qu'avant, et il me le dirait si ça n'allait pas. Assurai-je en le toisant droit dans les yeux.

Robert opina du chef, puis sourit avant de se détacher du mur.

-Je te promets d'arranger les choses avec ton frère. (Il fit mine de partir mais ajouta avant) Dis à Max qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut après son baptême. Le repas, c'est surtout pour les mondanités. Eliott sera le bienvenu.

Souriant, je hochai à mon tour la tête avant de me remettre au travail. Après avoir mémorisé le nombre d'invités, je m'attelai à la disposition des tables et des chaises. Des bras vinrent soudainement m'enlacer par derrière.

-J'ai vu Robert s'en aller en direction de la réserve. La cérémonie des runes de Max aura vraiment lieu ?

Me tournant souplement à travers son étreinte, je vins plonger mes yeux dans ceux aimants et brillants de Clary, qui troqua sa robe blanche par un simple survêtement. Pour ma part, j'attendais qu'on annonce l'heure du baptême pour me changer.

-Ils veulent faire un repas..Je crois que ça rassure tout le monde d'avoir la possibilité de penser si vite à autre chose et surtout, de mettre de côté la question que tout le monde se pose silencieusement, fis-je en examinant le peu de personnes encore présentent dans la chapelle.

-Qui enrôlera le titre d'Inquisiteur ?

Clary se détacha de moi et fit le tour au bout d'une table et me fit signe de l'aider. Nous la portâmes près de l'entrée, mais toujours à l'écart de l'allée qu'allait emprunter Max jusqu'à l'autel où l'attendrait le Frère Silencieux. D'un bord à l'autre, nous installâmes les chaises.

-Des volontaires en vue ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Le Consul devrait être la personne la plus qualifié, mais après..C'est surtout le Conseil qui tranchera vis à vis des mains levées.

-Et si aucune ne se lève ?

-Alors le Conseil désignera sans consultation. Celui qui sera nommé inquisiteur, n'aura pas son mot à dire.

Je vis ma petite amie grimacer.

-Ça peut tomber sur l'un d'entre nous ?

-Haha, t'as peur qu'on te désigne ? Ris-je en lui jetant un coup d'œil amusé.

-Arf, aucun risque. Je suis toujours la fille de Valentin je te signale, rétorqua t-elle en s'accoudant sur le dossier d'une chaise.

Elle leva pensivement les yeux au ciel puis ajouta :

-Je pensai surtout à Maryse. Après tout, elle s'est beaucoup démenée pour cet Institut, et je sais qu'elle aide à l'Assemblée d'Idris. Si elle était désignée, je crains que ça ne l'éloigne encore plus d'Isabelle..

Cette remarque ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et me fit sérieusement cogiter. En effet, je savais les tensions entre Izzy et notre mère encore d'actualité, mais ma cadette n'en parlait presque jamais. Je trouvai étonnant entendre Clary aborder le sujet si aisément. Je fixai la table sans réellement la voir et demandai :

-Elle te parle de ça ?

-Hn ?

-Izzy, elle te parle un peu de..enfin de tout ce qu'il se passe dans la famille ?

Clary fronça les sourcils avec curiosité.

-Pas toi ?

-Disons que je m'en rends compte, mais Isabelle ne parle pas beaucoup de ce qu'elle ressent. C'est souvent elle qui nous pousse à cracher le morceau, mais parvenir à faire la même chose avec elle, ça relève du miracle !

-Hé bien.., commença ma petite amie avant de se taire et réfléchir silencieusement. Elle secoua la tête puis, se redressa dessus la chaise : Si elle veut t'en parler, elle t'en parlera. Termina t-elle d'un air désolé.

-Je comprends, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je recherchai en parlant de ça. (Je rangeai une chaise sous la table) L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle se confie à quelqu'un.

Nous nous échangeâmes un regard complice avant de continuer nos tâches. Après une trentaine de minutes, nous détaillâmes le résultat d'un air satisfait.

-Manque plus que les étoles.

-Robert en met du temps pour les rapporter, souligna Clary.

-On va voir ce qu'il fait ?

Elle opina et me suivit hors de la chapelle. Nous devions traverser une petite cour, très mal entretenue, où des toiles d'araignées drapaient les coins de nos murets et des buissons défraîchis. Le froid traversa ma fine chemise.

-Brr ! Hé, Robert a tout intérêt à se trouver dans la réserve ! Grognai-je en sautillant sur place tandis que Clary poussait les battants de la grande porte gothique.

Nous jetâmes un coup d'œil à l'intérieur de la réserve éclairée uniquement par la lumière du jour qui traversait les fenêtres. Mais à mon plus grand désespoir -ainsi que celui de mes tétons qui n'aimaient guère le froid- ce cher Robert..ne s'y trouva point.

-Rah, où est-il passé ?

-Peut-être est-il déjà dans la chapelle ?

-On l'aurait au moins croisé en venant ici..(Je frictionnai vivement mes bras et ressortais) Tant pis, je vais me changer. Les étoles ne sont plus sur les étagères, il a dû les prendre avec lui.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers ma chambre, nos oreilles furent attirées par des bribes de voix, dont une que je reconnus être celle de mon père adoptif, tandis que j'eus plus de mal mettre un nom sur le propriétaire de la deuxième. Cela venait du couloir menant à la chambre de mon frère Alec, et de la chambre où logeait l'Archange Raphaël.

-Mais c'est Michaël, s'exclama Clary qui trottina sur le tapis en faisant virevolter ses cheveux roux çà et là par dessus ses épaules. Elle se pencha discrètement au recoin du mur, puis, d'un geste hâtif de la matin, me fit signe de la rejoindre. Je me collai à son dos, posai une main sur sa petite épaule et passai à mon tour ma tête par dessus la sienne. Robert semblait en grande conversation avec un homme ailé que nous ne pouvions difficilement confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. Michaël arborait une expression bien soucieuse sur le visage et argumentait vivement.

 _Mais j'y pense..je n'ai pas revu Raphaël depuis ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir._ Instinctivement, et n'oubliant pas que croiser un Archange dans cette Cathédrale signifiait un mauvais présage pour mon aîné, Alec, je touchai notre rune sous ma chemise. Lorsque Robert lâcha les étoles pour couvrir sa bouche qui s'ouvrit d'effrois, Clary et moi comprîmes que la discussion semblait plus grave qu'on ne l'eut pensé.

L'Archange Michaël nous remarqua, et nous pointa aussitôt du doigt.

-Par tous les Saints, venez ici tous les deux !

Sans plus attendre, nous sortîmes de notre cachette et approchâmes d'une démarche peu assurée, bien que hâtive. Michaël nous attira tous les trois à l'intérieur de la chambre de Raphaël qui me parut bien...vide.

-Où est-elle ? Où est Raphaël ? M'enquis-je en me souvenant de la jeune femme encore alitée.

-Raphaël est reparti sur Éden, nous signala d'un ton assez dramatique l'Archange roux.

Robert referma soigneusement la porte et la scella avec sa stèle.

-Jace, tout à l'heure lorsqu'on parlait d'Alec, reprit-il d'une voix légèrement fébrile. Tu ne sentais vraiment rien ?

Fronçant les sourcils, je n'aimai guère le voir si inquiet.

-Non. Pourquoi, j'aurai dû ? Pourquoi Raphaël n'est plus là ? Et toi..( je désignai ses ailes) C'est pourquoi tout ça ?

-Je croyais que votre lien s'était renforcé ! S'écria soudainement Robert qui fit tressaillir Clary. Moi même ne m'attendis pas du tout à un tel emportement de sa part. Remarquant notre trouble, il tenta de calmer le sien.

-Jace, Clary..écoutez-moi bien parce-que nous n'avons que peu de temps devant nous.

La voix grave de Michaël me provoqua d'étranges frissons que je trouvai fort désagréables. Une petite main vint serrer la mienne, et je m'y agrippai avec vigueur. Clary et moi écoutâmes donc sans l'interrompre, l'histoire que l'Archange Michaël avait à nous conter..

* * *

Après la cérémonie des défunts, Max s'enfuit aux côtés d'Eliott jusqu'au lac qui fut leur lieu de prédilection depuis leur première rencontre. Le jeune sorcier l'avait attendu dehors une bonne heure tout s'entraînant dans son coin à jeter des sortilèges basiques qui lui serait grandement utile pour en user de plus puissants plus tard. Il parvint à accélérer la dégénérescence d'une fleur hivernale, puis à la faire repousser. Il prit de l'eau dans ses mains à en changea la couleur et le goût, avant de lui redonner son aspect d'origine. Max, sorti premier élève de sa classe, envoya avec aisance un message de feu à son ami qui s'était aussitôt dirigé au seuil de la Cathédrale.

-A quand le portable ?

-Maintenant que je vais obtenir le titre officiel de shadowhunter, je devrais en recevoir un bientôt.

Les deux jeunes garçons marchaient tranquillement en regardant leurs pieds, et firent le tour du lac s'en vraiment s'en rendre compte. Aucun d'eux ne remarquèrent l'Archange Michaël passait au dessus d'eux, et se poser à l'Institut.

-Et toi ? demanda Max. Pour toute réponse, Eliott sortit son portable et l'agita.

-Quand Ragnor s'est rendu compte que j'envoyai des messages de feu à tout le monde sauf ma mère et lui, il a vite compris qu'un portable ne serait pas du luxe !

-Haha, t'as du mal ?

-Un peu, apparemment je mets beaucoup trop de magie et sa brouille les ondes de communication. (Il rangea son portable dans la poche de sa parka camelle au col fourré et observa curieusement ses mains pâles) Je dois vraiment apprendre à contenir ma magie.

-Pourquoi te contenir alors que tu peux battre des monstres comme le Béhémoth d'hier ? Franchement, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour faire ce que tu fais !

-Tu dis ça, mais je parie que tu ne donnerais rien du tout pour être un sorcier.

Max s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et sembla sérieusement songer à la remarque de son aîné. Eliott n'avait pas vraiment dit cela pour philosopher, c'était sorti tout seul de sa bouche. Mais ce lapsus lui provoqua quelques regrets.

-D-désole, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

-Non, ça va. Disons que cela me paraît tellement naturel d'être qui je suis que..je n'ai encore jamais pensé à ce que je voudrai être si je n'étais pas né, Nephilim.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait refaire ce que la nature a accompli, oublie ce que j'ai dit, ajouta Eliott avant de fourrer ses mains gelées dans ses poches et de reprendre sa promenade.

Max haussa les épaules, puis l'imita. Il dut trottiner un peu pour le rattraper.

-Tu as des nouvelles de ton frère ?

Le brun soupira longuement en secouant la tête.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'on m'a dit. Mais j'ai aussi du mal à penser que c'est un mensonge, c'est bien trop gros..

-Tout ce que ta famille t'a raconté, est la vérité.

Un blanc interrompit leur conversation. Eliott se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise, tout comme Max, qui ressassait sans cesse toutes les révélations faites au sujet de son frère, Alec. Mais surtout.. _« Eliott s'en ai déjà pris à l'un des miens, il s'en est pris à Alec ! »_ Max n'avait toujours pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire à propos de ce sujet là. _Quel lien le lie à mon frère ? Se fâcherait-il si je le lui demandai ?_ Comme s'il lut dans ses pensées, Eliott dit subitement.

-Il y a bientôt six mois de cela..J'ai vu mes parents se faire attaquer par un « monstre ». J'ai d'abord cru qu'ils étaient morts. Je suis retrouvé seul, livré à moi-même et à mes pouvoirs de sorcier que je ne maîtrisais pas. Puis un jour, ce monstre revint me dire que mon père..mon géniteur, était derrière tout ça, et que si je voulais me venger, c'était à ce géniteur que je devais m'en prendre. J'ai donc commencé de longues recherches qui m'ont mené jusqu'à Valentin Morgenstern. Il m'a alors informé que mes parents étaient toujours à ma recherche, qu'ils étaient donc en vie. Mais qu'il ne pouvait pas les laisser agir comme bon leur semblait, et ce fut en envoyant un démon shax dans notre maison, à Londres, qu'il tua Ragnor. Cette fois-ci, le monde obscure tout entier se trouva face à son cadavre. Et moi aussi.. J'avais la preuve formelle que mon père adoptif était mort. Mais toujours aucune trace de ma mère. Je ne revis plus ce monstre, et je ne revis plus mes parents pendant des mois et Valentin refusait de me rendre ma liberté. Finalement, j'acceptai de le suivre après avoir découvert qu'il communiquait avec mon père géniteur.

Eliott, conta tout ceci d'une traite. Max ne l'interrompit pas un seul instant, et ses grands yeux tout étonnés le toisaient sérieusement. Un bise légère et glacée effleura leurs joues rougies par le froid, et dansa à travers leurs cheveux. Un laiteux rayon de soleil fit scintiller les cheveux d'Eliott, par éclats d'or et d'argent. La noirceur de ses iris ne fit qu'en ressortir plus encore. Pourtant, son regard affichait une expression douce..

-J'ai commis beaucoup de meurtres pour le compte de Valentin.

Max sentit un frisson le parcourir le long de ses bras, et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. Cette révélation lui sembla aussi rude que de recevoir un coup de bâton.

-Il y a un mois, j'ai rencontré Alec. On m'avait demandé de libérer un griffon, et de semer le trouble quelques heures afin de permettre à Valentin d'infiltrer l'Institut. Avec l'intervention de ton frère, de Magnus et de cet étrange personnage ailé, le plan a échoué. J'aurai dû repartir, mais c'était sans compter sur Magnus qui avait enfermé ton frère dans un entrepôt pour l'éloigner du danger. Le chasseur du Cercle, qui m'accompagnait, voulut le tuer. Mais comme il était inconscient, j'ai ouvert un portail et ai essayé de raisonner ce chasseur pour que nous rentrions au plus vite. Une puissante barrière était érigée tout autour de nous, mais j'étais disposé à la détruire. Seulement nous devions faire vite mais cet abruti ne tenait pas à laisser un de ses ennemis, en vie. Mais un simple coup suffit pour réveiller ton frère qui sauta à la gorge du sbire de Valentin.

La voix trouble, Max reprit pour lui :

-J-je suppose que c'est lui, qui a tranché le rune _Parabataï_ de Alec ?

Eliott ferma douloureusement les yeux, puis hocha la tête.

-Malgré sa blessure, ton frère parvint à tuer son assaillant, mais avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à moi, je détruis la barrière de Magnus, ouvris un portail et nous fis tous les trois -Alec, le cadavre et moi- disparaître de l'entrepôt. La suite t'a été raconté hier soir.

Enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules et cachant une partie de son visage dans son manteau pour se protéger du froid, Eliott osait à peine regarder Max en face. Alors il fixait la neige et les traces de pas qu'il laissait avec ses chaussures. S'il tint à se montrer honnête envers Max, ce fut parce que ce dernier était souvent mis à l'écart de tout. Il le comprit hier soir, en discutant avec les membres de sa famille et ses amis. Et le jeune sorcier savait ce que l'on pouvait ressentir, lorsque nos proches nous éloignaient ainsi. Lui-même, aurait mille fois préféré savoir que Ragnor planifiait de faire mourir son double pour les faire vivre, même si cela devait être en secret. Un secret, qui se dévoilait de jour en jour et qui attisait bien la curiosité des gens. _Si je les avais su vivants..tous les deux, aurai-je suivi Valentin ? Je voulais tellement me venger de mon père.._

Et il ressentait toujours ce vice faire bouillir son sang. La vengeance n'avait toujours pas été accompli.

-Ce monstre dont tu parles. Tu sais ce qu'il est ?

-Un démon supérieur..Un Prince, celui d'Edom, rétorqua Eliott.

Surpris par la question de Max, il osa lui jeter un coup d'œil et le vit observer songeusement le lac dont la rive commençait à se geler.

-Je crois que des livres sur les contrées des Enfers sont trouvables à la bibliothèque de l'Institut. (Max mit un coup de pied dans la neige et fit s'éclater la poudreuse) On pourra peut-être y faire un tour après mon baptême, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Sur le moment, Eliott se sentit tellement dérouté par le manque de réaction de son ami qu'il crut que Max se moquait de lui. Serrant les dents, et les points dans les poches de son parka, il s'emporta sans vraiment le vouloir.

-T-Tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire, non ? T'es myope, mais pas sourd ! Je m'en suis pris à ton frère ! J'ai fait de lui le prisonnier de Valentin ! Et toi, t-tu..

-On peut mal agir, cela ne fera pas de nous des personnes méchantes.

-Hein ?

Souriant en coin, et se massant la nuque à travers la longue et large écharpe en tricot noir, Max sembla quelque peu mal à l'aise.

-C'est vrai, quand je repense à la dispute entre ma sœur et ton père adoptif. Ils ont beau avoir eu des mots blessants, je sais qu'ils ne sont pas méchants. Ma famille ment souvent aussi, enfin, me cache plein de trucs, mais je ne vais pas les détester du jour au lendemain. De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Alec ne te porte pas préjudice, et ta Maman semblait avoir hâte de pouvoir à nouveau lui parler. Quant à moi..

Tournant le regard et effaçant son sourire, Max reprit assez timidement.

-Avec tous ses mensonges autour de toi, as-tu vraiment vécu ces six derniers mois en étant toi-même ? Entouré par le mensonge, je doute qu'on puisse vivre en étant libre de nos actions et de nos pensées.

Un aveuglant éclat doré et un assourdissant bruit provenant de la Cathédrale lui coupa net la parole. Eliott eut le réflexe de se placer devant son cadet qui, aussi grand que le sorcier, parvint tout de même à voir ce qu'il se passait par dessus son épaule.

-C'est Michaël ! S'écria Max en reconnaissant la silhouette du roux : Il ne tenait pas quelqu'un dans ses bras ?

-Ce type, c'est celui qui a aidé Magnus à tuer le Griffon !

Faisant volte face pour suivre la trajectoire de l'Archange, Eliott s'adressa ensuite à Max.

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner à l'Institut voir ce qu'il se passe. Maintenant, si on ne veut plus subir les mensonges de nos aînés, il va falloir qu'on sache prendre les devants.

-Mais, et toi ? S'enquit Max d'un air inquiet. Il avait les lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Isabelle parvint à les retrouver en les pistant et Ragnor les lui répara la veille.

Eliott fut sincèrement touché par cet échange avec son ami. Il s'approcha, et lui remit convenablement ses lunettes sur l'arête du nez.

-On forme une alliance, t'as pas oublié ? (Il tira sur l'écharpe de Max et se l'enroula autour du cou) Si tu veux la retrouver, rejoins moi après ta cérémonie des runes.

L'un comme l'autre, ils comprirent mutuellement que chacun eut peur de ne voir l'autre s'éloigner. Si Max songea que son ami culpabiliserait et s'éloignerait, Eliott s'était attendu à ce que son cadet ne vienne à le détester après avoir su la vérité. Pourtant, à trop avoir peur ils avaient fini par se raccrocher à ce qui les liait. Peut-être pas depuis longtemps, mais ce fut ce qui rendit cette connexion si forte. Il apprenait ce qu'était l'amitié.

-Je te raconte tous les détails à mon retour, assura Max avant de partir en direction de la Cathédrale.

Le jeune sorcier parvint à dissimuler son sourire jusqu'à ce moment, puis, une fois le jeune brun parti, il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer joyeusement sur son visage.

Au moment où Max posa un pied à l'Institut, il trouva qu'un inquiétant vide envahissait les lieux. Seuls deux gardes se trouvaient dans le hall, mais aussi droit et immobiles que des statuts, ils oppressaient bien plus le petit garçon qu'ils le rassurèrent. La salle d'entraînement était ordonnée est silencieuse, les couloirs peu éclairés, et les chambres semblaient inoccupées. Max savait que beaucoup avaient regagné Alicante après l'attaque d'hier, et d'autres encore étaient partis après la cérémonie des défunts. Mais qu'en fut-ils des invités pour sa propre cérémonie des runes..

-P-papa ? Appela t-il en retirant son manteau. Il passa rapidement dans sa chambre - où il avait précédemment échangé son costume de deuil avec des vêtements plus confortables - et jeta son manteau sur son lit avant de repartir.

Il alla jeter un coup d'œil à la chambre de sa sœur, de son frère adoptif et de son père mais ne trouva personne. Max tenta même de trouver Raphaël, mais sa chambre semblait n'avoir jamais été occupée. Alors en dernière option, il se dirigea vers la chapelle où devait avoir lieu sa cérémonie des runes. Et lorsqu'il se posta devant l'arche, ce qu'il vit en premier fut sa famille réunie devant l'autel de la chapelle. Le Frère Silencieux se tenait derrière l'autel, et devant lui, posée sur le marbre, une stèle sur une linge en satin, bleu aux bordures dorées.

Bien sûr, il ne vit pas Alec, mais parut étonné, mais soulagé, de trouver sa mère aux côtés de son père, sa sœur et son frère Jace, qu'il comprit être mal en point. Robert le soutenait d'un bras. Tout le monde le regardait, mais personne ne dit rien. La chapelle était éclairée à la bougie des candélabres. Les tables, soigneusement alignées étaient vides d'invités..Pourtant, il semblait que les chaises furent tirés à niveau des personnes assises. Le premier pas fut le plus dur, et résonna jusqu'aux voûtes.

Max comprit, que sa cérémonie serait un peu particulière. Mais la tête haute, et le regard aussi digne qu'un Lightwood, il fut fin prêt à entrer dans le véritable monde des Chasseurs d'Ombres. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait des siens, il se remémora des histoires qu'on lui conta au sujet de sa famille..Puis, tandis que l'adrénaline lui donnait des vertiges, il réalisa que ses histoires n'étaient autres qu'un héritage. Un véritable Mémoire du vécu de sa lignée. Horreur, déception, gloire, triomphe, guerre, défaite, décadence..Maxwell poussa les portes d'une renaissance. Et l'esprit de ses ancêtres assis autour des tables, veilleraient de près son ascension au sein de la famille Lightwood. Le jeune Nephilim osa jeter un regard autour de lui et croisa ceux de tous les Lightwood tombés avant lui.

-Maxwell Joseph Lightwood Trueblood. L'heure est venue pour toi de prouver ta loyauté au seigneur Raziel en recevant la marque des Anges.

Adressant un regard fier à chacun des membres de sa famille, Max se tourna finalement en direction de Frère Zachariah qui prit la stèle d'une main et lui tendit l'autre. Le brun fixa un instant son poignet, puis le donna sans rechigner au Frère Silencieux qui pointa la stèle au dessus de sa peau dénudée et vierge de marque. Max savait bien qu'il en avait reçu une la nuit dernière, mais il ne fut pas suffisamment conscient pour se rendre compte de la sensation éprouvée en se faisant marquer. Il sentit uniquement la joie d'avoir une rune comme ses frères et sœurs d'armes. Comme un véritable Nephilim. Aujourd'hui, le jeune brun vit sa peau être brûlée et saigner..l'aura de la stèle s'échappait en volutes blanches au dessus de sa peau. La douleur traversa ses nerfs, le fit serrer les dents..Mais les lignes se dessinèrent sous ses yeux, et ses pupilles ne perdaient aucune miette.

 _Alors c'est ça. C'est ce qu'on éprouve en recevant la marque.._

Son cœur se serra en pensant à ce qu'il l'attendait désormais en tant que Chasseur d'ombres à part entière. A tout ce qu'il devrait accomplir, aux choix qui se présenteront, aux erreurs qu'il pourra faire, et qu'il fera sûrement, ainsi qu'aux leçons qu'il en tirera. Mais également aux victoires, à la fierté de protéger les siens, de faire valoir ses convictions, d'être enfin écouté, entendu et compris. Max ferma les yeux, et songea à Eliott. Il espérait se tenir à ses côtés, le jour où il deviendrait Un Grand Sorcier.

Le Frère Silencieux prêta serment, et Max en fit tout autant, d'une voix forte et calme qui raisonna dans toute la chapelle. Une voix qui toucha l'esprit de chacun de ses ancêtres qui libérèrent une fois pour toute les tables.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il allait s'adresser à ses parents, un frisson le fit se retourner sur lui-même avec hâte. Tout au bout de l'allée qu'il traversa plus tôt, au seuil de l'arche, se tint un dernier esprit.

-Alexander ? Souffla Max dont les bras tombèrent le long de corps, tant la stupeur le sidéra.

Jace réagit aussitôt, et leva son regard vers l'arche et crut mourir en voyant son aîné auréolé d'un voile vaporeux, à travers lequel le décor alentour se reflétait. Isabelle le vit également, ainsi que Maryse qui porta une main à son visage pour atténuer le choc. Quant à Robert, une larme roula lentement le long de sa joue, bien que son visage resta fermé.

L'aîné de la fratrie s'avança en n'émettant aucun bruit. Mais chacun de ses pas laissa un tourbillon brumeux qui s'évapora le pas suivant.

-Un Chasseur d'Ombres est né, reprit soudainement Frère Zachariah.

Alec, portant tout aussi dignement que son cadet ses runes et cicatrices accumulées à travers différents et de nombreux combats, sourit à Max avant de porter une main presque translucide dans ses cheveux. Aucun mot, juste un regard rempli d'amour fraternel.

-Et un autre s'en est allé..

* * *

Avant d'entrée dans le monde des Nephilim, Clary avait pour habitude de regarder de banales émissions de télé-réalité avec Luke et Simon, ce dernier lui ayant souvent promis d'amener un jour Clary dans un camp de sport extrême, comme ils pouvaient le voir à la télévision. Le parapente, Clary trouvait sa chouette derrière un écran. Mais, maintenant qu'elle eut son second baptême de l'air dans les bras d'un Archange survolté et anxieux, qui venait de lui faire traverser le ciel en un battement d'ailes, elle ne savait plus si ce que les Terrestres appelaient de sport extrême l'était bel et bien. Sa première envolée à dos de moto fonctionnant à l'énergie démoniaque..c'était de la gnognotte.

Michaël déposa Clary au pied du Mont Shasta. Elle toisa la montagne d'un air inquiet, et ne sut vraiment dire si l'emballement de son cœur était dû à ce que l'Archange lui révéla, ou bien au voyage qui lui laissa quelques séquelles émotionnelles.

Bien qu'elle ne se trouva pas en haut des piliers qui se dressaient devant eux, elle eut un léger vertige en les regardant tour à tour.

-Quelque chose ne va pas.., fit remarquer Michaël dont l'apparence aurait pu s'assimiler à un humain tout à fait normal si ses ailes ne s'étendaient pas derrière lui.

-Bien sûr, le meilleur ami de mon petit ami est sur le point de mourir, s'emporta Clary.

-Justement, Alec est déjà à l'intérieur. Je peux sentir son aura, elle est complètement déchaînée.

-Mais tu as dit qu'il se trouvait au Tibet ! Comment a t-il pu..- La jeune rousse se tut un instant avant de reprendre soucieusement : Tu as dit qu'Alec se trouvait dans la tanière d'un puissant sorcier, ne serait-ce pas à cause de sa magie que Jace n'a pas ressenti la détresse de son _Parabataï_ ?

L'Archange opina vivement.

-En arrivant en Californie, Alec s'est retrouvé éloigné de toute barrière..Jace a dû recevoir de plein fouet, les heures de tortures endurées par son frère.

Une pointe au cœur, Clary se remémora douloureusement l'état dans lequel elle laissa son petit ami, qui s'était subitement mis à hurler le prénom de son _Parabataï_. Comment allait-il maintenant ? _« Si j-je..si je n'assiste pas à la cérémonie de Max, Alec m'en voudra horriblement..et il en sera très peiné..Part la première, je te rejoindrai, Clary. Prends soin de lui, je t'en prie. »_ Lui avait-il supplié.

-Évidemment, murmura t-elle en défiant la montagne d'un regard franc.

Elle fit le premier pas, puis Michaël la suivit et, tout en suivant l'aura angélique d'Alec, il les guida jusqu'au sanctuaire. Clary finit par ressentir les vibrations presque palpables, provoquées par la pression que dégageait l'énergie de l'aîné des Lightwood. Sa propre aura, encore jeune est mal entraînée, bouillonna dans le corps de Clary qui eut un subit et puissant mal de tête. Michaël ne fut pas en reste, car une aura aussi brute que celle d'Alec parvint à le repousser, lui, le Gardien du Soleil. _Le seul à en être capable si aisément, c'est Gabriel.._

Alors qu'ils atteignirent le cœur même de l'espace où se trouvait Alec, une ombre passa devant eux et un rugissement agressif les fit tressaillir tous les deux. Cependant, Michaël garda contenance et réagit le premier :

-Magnus, calme-toi, ce n'est que nous, Clarissa et moi !

Le poil hérissé, les crocs sortis et les babines vibrant sous la férocité de ses grognements, Magnus se tint entre eux et le corps de son amant qui se cambrait derrière lui.

-L'aura d'Alec le rend fou, il ne nous reconnaît pas, jugea Michaël qui se mordit la lèvre supérieure avec agacement.

Encore paralysée par l'effroi de se trouver face à une si imposante créature, Clary eut du mal à sortir ne serait-ce un mot. _Magnus ? Il vient bien de l'appeler, Magnus ?_ Se moquait-il d'elle ? Clary n'avait pas eu le droit à tous les détails de l'histoire, semblait-il. D'un spasme incontrôlé, elle sortit sa stèle et commença à tracer la rune « Chronos » sur sa main afin de maîtriser le fauve devant elle. Mais Michaël lui enserra le poignet et la fit se calmer.

-Il est suffisamment perturbé ainsi, tu veux qu'il nous attaque ?! S'emporta t-il en la foudroyant du regard. Ses yeux cuivrés lançaient des éclairs.

-J-je..je n'ai pas réfléchi. (Elle toisait toujours la créature qui tournait autour d'Alec) C'est vraiment Magnus ?

-Oui..Le souci, c'est qu'il ne reconnaît personne. L'aura d'Alec le trouble beaucoup trop. Je crains même, qu'il ne sache plus que cet homme geignant de douleur derrière lui soit son compagnon. Tout ce qu'il doit se souvenir, c'est de l'aura. C'est pour cela qu'il ne s'en prend pas à lui, qu'il le protège même.

Rugissant tout en ne perdant pas des yeux ceux qu'il vit comme des intrus, Magnus allait et venait sans jamais décider d'attaquer. Les tâches bleues sur son pelage luisaient intensément, semblant répondre à l'énergie d'Alec qui s'échappait de son corps. Son _sigil_ avait fini par être entièrement tracé, et Michaël se demandait ce qu'il pouvait rester de Gabriel. _On les perdra tous les deux si on ne fait rien.._

-Magnus, reprit-il d'une voix ferme. Magnus, je t'en prie regarde moi, je suis Michaël ! Clary..et Jace, vont pouvoir aider Gabriel et Alec. Mais tu dois nous laisser passer !

Un puissant rugissement vibra dans tout le sanctuaire et les tâches bleues s'enflammèrent. Une crinière de feu enroulait son cou et s'arrêtait au menton. Son front se mit à scintiller ainsi que les tâches au niveau de ses flancs arrières.

-..mour..

Un murmure se détacha des sourds grondements de la bête dont les oreilles se dressèrent curieusement.

-Mon amour...Entendit-il de nouveau. Tout en grognant, Magnus tourna la tête par dessus son épaule et toisa le corps derrière lui, entouré d'un _sigil_ bleu, strié d'argent.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, la voix d'Alec s'étouffa entre ses bras. Alors, telle une poupée désarticulée, il essaya de se redresser, bien que ses membres tremblaient de toutes parts. A genoux, le drap imprégné du sang de ses plaies chuta, et seul le pull auquel il s'agrippait toujours voilait le haut de ses cuisses. Ses cheveux en bataille dissimulaient son regard, et ondulaient sur l'os de ses joues. Lorsqu'il tourna enfin la tête vers son félin d'amant, ainsi que vers Michaël et Clary, cette dernière réalisa alors ce qui avait pu déclencher une telle souffrance chez son petit ami. Les yeux enfoncés, les joues creusées, les cotes ressortant dessous sa peau déchirées par d'énormes veines luisantes d'une lumière étrange, Alec semblait sur le point de se détacher membre par membre. _Depuis combien de temps..supporte t-il ceci ?_ _Est-ce ainsi depuis le début ?_

Clary suivit les mouvements de la panthère qui détourna son attention d'elle et de l'Archange. Le collier de feu disparut, mais les tâches restèrent luminescentes. Magnus scruta intensément Alec dont l'aura commençait enfin à faiblir en pression. Elle se concentra dans son dos, et personne ne put déterminer le nombre d'ailes qui se formait spectralement. Clary ne le remarqua que maintenant, mais l'aîné des Lightwood ne portait sur lui plus une seule rune. Du moins, elle n'en voyait aucune depuis sa position.

-Mon amour, répéta Alec en plongeant un regard épuisé, à la lueur presque éteinte, dans celui curieux de la créature qui ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Ses deux queues remuaient doucement, puis, comme pour s'assurer qu'il s'adressait bien à lui, Magnus miaula.

-S'il te plaît..mon amour. J'ai besoin de toi.

Rabattant ses oreilles en arrière, Magnus se rua vers Alec après avoir reprit ses esprits. Son cadet enroula son large cou de ses bras et ne le lâcha plus. Cette fois, Michaël et Clary purent s'approcher, d'autant plus que Magnus feulait incessamment pour les appeler.

-Alec ! s'écria Clary qui s'agenouilla pour l'examiner. Elle ne put cacher son haut-le-cœur en voyant les blessures béantes dans son dos, formant les racines des ailes toujours immatérialisées.

-Où est Jace ? Parvint à demander Alec d'une voix rauque d'épuisement.

-I-il ne voulait pas quitter Max, avant la fin de la cérémonie..j-je suis désolée, j'aurai dû insister-

Elle se tut en voyant le sourire apaisé plaqué sur le visage d'Alec.

-Dans ce cas, une partie de moi a pu y assister également..Je suis content pour Max.

Un miaulement inquiet l'interpella.

-Pourras-tu..aller le chercher ?

Magnus lapa amoureusement le cou de son jeune amant dont la tête était toujours posée contre son pelage. A voir Alec agir si familièrement avec cette impressionnante panthère, Clary parvint à se dire qu'il s'agissait peut-être bien du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Mais le doute n'était pas au rendez-vous, elle chercha Michaël des yeux, et le trouva posté devant un mur, sur lequel il gravait d'étranges symboles. En se concentrant mieux, elle parvient à voir à travers le charme qui dissimulait un escalier taillé dans la roche, qui menait à un niveau supérieur du sanctuaire. Alors qu'elle se mettait sur ses pieds, sa route fut barrée par une petite flamme qui s'alluma dans l'air. Un morceau de papier apparut sous ses yeux, et elle reconnut l'écriture d'Isabelle. _Un message de feu.._

-Michaël ! On doit aller récupérer Jace !

A peine eut-elle terminé de parler que Magnus fit claquer ses queues l'une contre l'autre et un large portail s'ouvrit, faisant s'envoler la poussière et les éclats de piliers autour d'eux tous. L'histoire de dix secondes, il ne se passa rien, et Clary se précipita pour traverser la brèche. Mais elle se trouva nez à nez avec son petit ami qui lui tomba dans les bras.

-Seigneur, Jace !

-Où est-il.. ? Où est Alec, soupira t-il douloureusement en essayant de marcher.

-Il est là, regarde.

Clary se décala pour laisser le blond se rendre compte des faits. Elle pensa que le portail se refermerait, mais Magnus posait toujours un regard insistant sur le tourbillon duquel sortirent la famille Lightwood au complet.

-Mais que faites-vous tous là ? S'exclama Michaël qui parvint à desceller l'antre menant à l'escalier.

-La même chose que toi, rétorqua simplement Robert. On vient récupérer un être aimé, un être cher..

-Oh, Alexander ! s'écria Maryse qui, à l'instar d'Isabelle, se positionna sur un côté afin de soulever son fils. Soutenu par sa mère et sa sœur, Alec parvint enfin à se mettre sur pieds, mais marcher était encore un effort bien difficile. Lorsque les deux femmes l'en éloignèrent, son _sigil_ disparut mais laissa une trace indélébile sur le sol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'inquiéta Max qui ne sut guère quoi faire, et sentit tout son être se faire assaillir par l'angoisse. Autant entendre les révélations au sujet de son frère l'eut rendu confus, autant avoir la réalité en face le sidérait.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a derrière lui.. ? où l'emmenons-nous..? Qu'est-ce que cette créature fait avec Alec.. ?_

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ses runes .. ?

Tous le toisèrent d'un air affligé. _« Un Chasseur d'Ombres est né, un autre s'en est allé.. »_ avait dit Frère Zachariah. Robert vint se poster à ses côtés, et d'une main qui se voulait réconfortante, l'incita à avancer avec les autres. Devant eux, Michaël prenait Alec dans ses bras et monta en premier les escaliers, suivit de près par Isabelle et Maryse, puis par Clary qui soutenait Jace.

Max passa devant la créature qui l'observa à son tour, sans bouger. Magnus fut le dernier à rester dans la première partie du sanctuaire. Il souhaitait plus que tout se tenir aux côtés de son amant qui quémanda ardemment son aide. Mais un geste n'échappa nullement au sorcier..Traînant ses pattes jusqu'au reste du _sigil_ de son amant, il enfouit son museau entre les plis du pull sali par l'eau et la poussière du sanctuaire. Bien sûr, il reconnut l'odeur d'Alec. Cependant, ce n'était pas son odeur qui imprégnait principalement le pull..Non, la première image qui s'était placardée dans son esprit, tandis qu'il prenait le pull dans sa gueule pour le rapporter à son amant, était celle de la silhouette de l'Archange Raphaël. Et lorsque Michaël le prit dans ses bras, Alec avait désespérément tendu le bras vers le vêtement jonchant sur le sol. Magnus comprit, que ce n'était pas le moment de séparer son amant des choses qui lui permettaient encore de tenir le coup. Même si cela pouvait le blesser, lui..

Lorsqu'il gravit la dernière marche, tous se tenaient devant un immense cercueil que Magnus assimila d'abord à la de la glace. A l'intérieur, le corps d'un homme nu et semblant endormi s'y trouvait. Sans nul doute, Magnus reconnut Gabriel.

-Que fait-il ici ? Demanda Maryse, inquiète par la présence de la créature. Clary, malgré encore son léger trouble, lui certifia qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre de la panthère.

-Magnus ne fera jamais de mal à Alec.

-Comment, tu veux me faire croire que cette bête est Magnus Bane ?!

Pour toute autre réponse, ce fut Alec qui confirma les dires en accueillant son amant à bras ouverts, alors que Michaël l'eut déposé non loin du cercueil. Alec embrassa amoureusement le museau du félin qui ronronna contre lui. Puis, lorsqu'il remarqua le pull posé sur ses jambes, son cœur se serra et il adressa un regard quelque peu craintif à son amant.

Magnus le soutint sans lui adresser le moindre reproche. Peut-être en ressentait-il, peut-être n'en ressentait-il pas, lui-même ne sut le dire, mais ce en quoi il fut sûr et certain, était qu'il avait le cœur trop rempli d'amour et d'inquiétude pour éprouver le moindre ressentiment en un tel moment. Tout comme Alec, qui délaissa le pull pour venir fourrer ses longs doigts fins dans le col de fourrure chaud et soyeux de son amant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Toi..et moi..formons un nous, susurra t-il en ce remémorant le début de sa relation avec le sorcier.

Le brouhaha des autres attira leur attention à tous les deux.

-Je ne vois pas comment tu veux qu'on réussisse à faire ce que tu nous demandes, Michaël, déclara Clary qui aida Jace à s'asseoir non loin de son _Parabataï_.

-Cette enveloppe charnelle, a été façonnée par deux lumières. Ensembles, elles étaient suffisamment brutes pour donner vie à _Djibril,_ dit Michaël en ayant une pensée pour son frère, Lucifer, avec qui il joignit sa lumière pour faire naître le Gardien de la Lune : Je me dis qu'en joignant ton aura à celle de Jace, celle qui en ressortirait serait similaire à celle qui a créé son corps. Je mise tout sur votre surplus de sang d'ange, je dois bien l'avouer.

-Mais est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas été plus simple qu'un autre archange joigne son aura à la vôtre ? Demanda Robert qui avait retiré son manteau pour recouvrir son fils aîné, dont les ailes spectrales se recroquevillaient autour de lui.

-Si cela avait été une mission donnée par le Très Haut, alors peut-être que l'un de mes frères ou l'une de mes sœurs aurait pu me rejoindre. (Michaël secoua la tête d'un air désolé) Mais il semble que cela ne soit pas dans les desseins du Paradis.

-Papa..murmura Alec, l'air groggy.

Robert sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il ne souvenait plus à quand remontait le jour où Alec l'avait appelé avec une voix si suppliante.. _Sûrement jamais._ S'avoua le père de famille qui jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Jace qui avait passé un bras par dessus le corps de la bête pour attraper la main de son _Parabataï._ Jamais au grand jamais, le blond crut un jour ressentir une telle douleur en lui. En revanche, il se trouva quelque peu masochiste.. Parce que malgré son état, il était heureux de pouvoir partager ceci avec son meilleur ami. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré, autant chacun de leur côté qu'à travers leur lien, Jace se souvenait toujours avec aigreur de ces semaines passées avec la crainte de voir leur rune se détruire, ainsi que leur connexion qui lui était si précieuse.

-Tu pensais vraiment que je n'aurai pas mon mot à dire ? Railla le blond qui caressa du pouce le dos de la main d'Alec.

-Mais non..la preuve, je te laisse faire le sale boulot à ma place..

Bien que sa respiration soit poussive, il était tout naturel pour Alec de répondre sur le même à son cadet.

-Tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que je te botterai le cul un de ses jours ? Je crois qu'on y est..

-T'aimes t'en prendre aux démunis. On appel ça de la tyrannie..

-N'oublie pas que j'ai été en parti élevé par Valentin !

La situation n'avait certainement rien de drôle, pourtant, les deux frères ne purent retenir leurs rires légers. Soudain, Alec grimaça à cause des spasmes qui revenaient au quart de tour. Jace sentit la pression se desserrer autour de sa main, alors il tenta de la raffermir seul.

-Hé, tu vas pas me laisser tomber maintenant ?

-J'ai pas encore enseigné à Clary comment te remettre sur le droit chemin quand commence à partir en sucette..Attends-toi à m'avoir sur le dos longtemps.

Jace apprécia voir Alec jouer de sa répartie pour le rassurer. Néanmoins, à sa grande surprise, ce fut lui le premier à montrer sa fébrilité.

-Déconne-pas..(il se pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes) Tu ne me laisses pas, Alec.

Alec tourna son visage en direction de celui du blond dont les yeux larmoyants le toisaient avec insistance.

-Tu te sens capable de soigner Gabriel ?

-Je peux tout accomplir avec Clary, répondit Jace en souriant. Une larme roula malgré lui le long de sa joue.

-Alors, t'as pas à t'en faire pour moi, lui sourit-il en retour.

Jace opina et ferma les yeux quelques instant comme pour entamer un compte à rebours dans sa tête. Il expira bruyamment, relâchant une certaine pression, puis prit appui sur le mur derrière lui pour se relever. Alec le vit s'éloigner, tout comme Robert -resté à l'écart pour laissé ses deux fils- ainsi que Maryse, qui jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la bête couchée sur son fils aîné. Ce dernier parlait au félin en souriant, bien que les traits tirés sur son visage donnaient un évident avis sur son profond épuisement, être auprès de cette créature semblait l'apaiser. A l'instar de Clary, la mère de famille finit par croire qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Magnus. _Il n'a jamais eu de tels sourires qu'avec cet homme.._ Alec remarqua le regard inquiet de sa mère posé vers eux, et elle ne sut dire pourquoi, mais elle ne parvint pas à le soutenir et détourna la tête. Son fils lui, n'ayant pas le cœur à comprendre ses raisons, se contenta de se blottir un peu plus contre son félin d'amant.

-Gabriel.., appela t-il dans un murmure. Gabriel, je sais que tu m'entends. Dis moi que ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ne t'a pas fait de mal..

 _« Je paie le prix de mes choix, Alec. Ce que j'ai dû endurer tout à l'heure, n'est qu'un dixième de ce que tu vis toi, depuis mon éveil. Laisse-moi t'aider à surmonter cela, une dernière fois. »_

-Que se passera t-il, une fois que tu auras quitté mon corps ?

 _« Ce sera sûrement à ton tour de t'éveiller en tant qu'Ange, je suppose..Tes ailes nous l'ont bien fait comprendre tout à l'heure. Et ton aura ne fait que les attendre impatiemment. »_

Alec ne pouvait nullement contredire l'Archange Blanc, puisque de part et d'autre de son corps, l'entouraient des ailes dématérialisées à la couleur de sa propre aura. Alec la trouva légèrement changée.

-Je la trouve plus foncée qu'avant..et des teintes bleues se sont associées à l'argent.

 _« Tu sembles de plus en plus familier avec ce qu'il t'arrive »_ Fit remarque Gabriel.

Le jeune brun ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, sans arrière pensée.

-Comment faire autrement ?

Soudain, Magnus dressa ses oreilles et leva sa tête en direction de Clary et Jace qui se tenaient devant le cercueil.

 _« De la pierre de Lune..Michaël a utilisé la matérialisa du reflet de la lune dans l'eau pour conserver mon corps. La propagation de la malédiction semble avoir été ralentie. »_

Le cercueil avait été incrusté dans la roche, du mur de ce niveau du sanctuaire. La sculpture semblait éclore en se dressant toujours vers le haut. Au cœur des pétales en pierre de lune, un bouton entortillé et large, gardait en son sein le corps de Gabriel dont les longs cheveux blancs tombaient sur son corps comme une cape effilée. Ses doigts étaient noirs, et écaillés, comme si le charbon naquit des pores de sa peau. Le mal montait le long de ses bras, s'accentuait au niveau des coudes et des épaules et avait également attaqué son cou et sa mâchoire. Si Alec souffrait à cause de son aura qui éclatait ses veines blanchies, celle de Gabriel furent gorgées de miasme et pulsaient avec une forte pression sous l'épiderme meurtrie.

 _Maudit à l'Apogée de la genèse..Vivre, en baignant pendant des siècles dans la folie._ Songea Alec qui leva sa main en direction du cercueil. _Beaucoup auraient cherché à mourir plutôt que continuer à vivre comme tu l'as fait, Gabriel._ Ses doigts glacés effleurèrent la pierre de lune. _Mais ce rêve..cette vision..elle t'a effrayé, n'est-ce pas ?_ Son regard dévia sur le côté, et il aperçut un semblant de ruisseau qui s'en allait dans les profondeur d'un autre tunnel. Alec se dit que le son qu'ils entendirent en entrant dans le sanctuaire venait de là.

Psalmodiant un chant angélique, Michaël fit fleurir le bourgeon de pierre afin de délivrer l'enveloppe charnelle de son amant, avant de le rattraper dans ses bras. Alec ne put que sourire avec tendresse en voyant Michaël poser affectueusement son front contre celui du corps inerte dans ses bras. Il semblait partager son âme avec ce vide qui n'attendait que le retour de son essence vitale. Ressentant l'âme de Gabriel s'agiter tout comme son aura qui ne souhaitait que répondre à Michaël, Alec ferma les yeux, et pria pour que tout se déroule sans encombre. _Pour eux.._ Il posa un regard chaleureux sur son amant qui observait sagement le roux, comme s'il sut que tout prendrait fin maintenant. _Pour nous.._

Michaël se tourna face à Clary et Jace qui s'approchèrent du corps de Gabriel.

-C'est la malédiction dont tu nous a parlé au Pandémonium ? Demanda Clary qui frissonnait. Était-ce le froid du sanctuaire caverneux, ou bien cette si ténébreuse énergie qui se dégageait du corps de l'Archange Blanc ?

Jace ressentit ces mêmes frissons, son aura elle-même réagissait dans ses veines. Un corps habité pendant des siècles par l'aura brute d'un Archange. Il y avait forcément des restes que la malédiction happait jour après jour.

-Que vont-ils lui faire ? Max interrogea timidement sa mère.

-Le sauver..pour aider ton frère, dit Maryse en passant ses bras par dessus les épaules de son jeune fils, et ramenant son dos tout contre elle.

Jace et Clary, s'échangèrent un complice regard avant de poser chacun à leur tour, une main sur le front de Gabriel, en se surplombant l'une l'autre. Aussitôt, Clary vit se dessiner sous ses yeux ce qu'elle comprit vivement être une nouvelle rune. Et Jace fut également en mesure de la voir se tracer dans son esprit. Secouant leur tête pour chasser leur trouble, ils fixèrent le corps de Gabriel d'un air songeur.

-Tu penses que c'est..

-Non, trancha Clary. Cela ne l'aidera pas, du moins pas de la manière qu'on l'entend.

-Qu'y a t-il ? S'enquit Michaël.

Les deux amants comprirent qu'eux seuls furent capable de voir la rune.

-Alors pourquoi l'a t-on vu ainsi ?

-J-je ne sais pas..(Clary jeta un vif coup d'œil à Alec, avant de reporter son attention sur Jace) Le mieux, serait de faire comme lui.

Le blond l'interrogea du regard.

-On doit trouver un nouveau point d'ancrage, afin de combiner nos auras et la transmettre au corps de Gabriel.

 _Un nouveau point d'ancrage ?_ Se répéta Jace. Sans trop réfléchir, il jeta un vif coup d'œil autour de lui, et tour à tour vit ; ses parents adoptifs, entourant Max blotti dans les bras de sa mère et tenant la main d'Isabelle qui s'était montrée bien silencieuse depuis leur arrivée. Puis, vit son _Parabataï_ étreignant l'imposante panthère dans ses bras, tandis que celle-ci cachait son museau entre le menton et le cou d'Alec. Tous deux s'assoupissaient peu à peu, en profitant du contact aimant de l'autre. Enfin, il revint sur l'Archange Michaël dont la douleur et l'amour de son regard fit serrer sa poitrine. Jace comprit que toutes les personnes autour de lui, souffraient plus ou moins de mal être, qu'ils parvinrent apaiser voire, à guérir avec le lien qui les unissait à des êtres aimés.

Sans crier gare, il passa son bras autour de la taille de Clary et la rapprocha de lui. _Pas besoin de changer de point d'ancrage.._ , se dit-il en fermant les yeux. Une lumière dorée enveloppa son corps, et chacune de ses runes luisirent avec intensité. Comme attirée par cette chaleur, Clary soupira d'aise avant de fermer à son tour les yeux, et de laisser la connexion se faire entre son aura et celle de son petit ami. Sans contrôler leurs corps, ils se rapprochèrent au point de faire se toucher leurs fronts et leurs nez qui câlinèrent l'un contre l'autre. L'énergie que dégagea leur lien, s'amplifia et éclaira le sanctuaire comme si un puits de lumière avait été creusé au dessus d'eux.

-Ithuriel..murmura Michaël qui se souvint amèrement de son général et de la manière dont il avait été traité pendant vingt longues années.

Leurs mains toujours posées sur le front de Gabriel, Clary et Jace parvinrent à insuffler ce qui naquit de leur union angélique, au corps malade de l'Archange Blanc. Par ondes dorées, le miasme se fit repousser et expulser par les yeux qui déversaient un épais liquide noir, tombant en poussière une fois au sol. L'opération prit du temps, et puisait au plus profond des deux amants qui maîtrisaient encore maladroitement leur aura. Afin de rendre leur énergie plus brute encore, Michaël joignit la sienne et un vent chaud explosa dans la caverne. Le miasme et la peau charbonneuse se désagrégeaient en profondeur, mais les veines encore remplies du mal, semblaient s'accrocher et déchirèrent la peau au niveau des tempes, des angles de la mâchoire et des épaules du corps de Gabriel.

-N-non ! Paniqua le roux. Non, je vous en prie, pas ça !

Clary parvint d'elle-même à faire brûler plus ardemment son aura, incitant ainsi Jace à faire de même, bien qu'il souffrait toujours des maux qu'il partageait avec son _Parabataï_. De son côté, Alec sentit qu'il ne pouvait plus rester ainsi à attendre que les choses se passent. Surtout en sentant la détresse de tant de personnes autour de lui.

-Magnus ..souffla t-il. Parler lui devint pénible.

Sondant l'esprit de son jeune amant à travers le bleu de ses yeux, Magnus sembla entendre sa demande silencieuse. Alors, il se leva, et aida Alec à en faire autant.

-Es-tu fou ?! S'écria Isabelle qui accourra pour le maintenir.

-..ont besoin de moi..

-N-non ! Comment peux-tu dire encore cela, après tout ce que tu as déjà fait ! Personne n'avait à t'imposer cela ! Personne !

-Izzy..sourit son aîné. Mon _Agape._

La brune se tut en se pinçant les lèvres. Le cœur lourd, elle abandonna dans un las soupir avant de porter son frère jusqu'à l'enveloppe charnelle de Gabriel. Magnus se faufila derrière eux, pour rattraper son amant d'une éventuelle chute. Alors que Michaël allait protester, Alec ne l'en lui laissa guère le temps et posa sa main, par dessus celle de Jace et de Clary. Ses ailes spectrales disparurent en un tourbillon argenté d'aura avant de traverser le corps de Gabriel qui lâcha un soupir poussif.

-Oh m..Il se réveille ! S'exclama Michaël, la voix gorgée d'émotions et le regard scintillant.

Alec se sentit vite vaciller, mais en constatant que la brutalité de son aura aidait grandement à la guérison du corps de l'Archange Blanc, il songea à passer à la seconde étape. Une étape que seul son amant pourrait accomplir.

-M-Magnus..s'il te plaît, si tu dois le faire, c'est maintenant !

Un grognement sourd lui répondit, et le félin recula comme pour exprimer son refus.

-Si on n'agit pas maintenant, ça sera trop tard. (Alec se pinça les lèvres avant de sourire) Et je n'ai pas envie de te laisser ainsi derrière moi. Pas toi..

Prenant sur lui, Magnus capitula et se posta à nouveau auprès de son amant. Alec comprit que la réticence de son amant était due à l'éventuel risque d'éprouver encore et encore une vive douleur, mais il était sûr et certain qu'il était enfin temps pour eux de le faire. _Enfin temps de regagner ton corps, Djibril._

 _« Je vais te guider..tu vas devoir tracer mon sigil au centre de mon abdomen, vers le nombril.. »_

-Le centre..

 _« Quant à Magnus il devra te garder piéger pour que ton âme n'interfère plus avec la mienne. Nous serons alors.. »_

 _-_ Totalement dissociés..

Se positionnant de biais avec l'aide de sa sœur qui ne cessait de le questionner sur ce qu'il désirait faire, Alec dévia sa main jusqu'au bas ventre de Gabriel, duquel il dégagea quelques cheveux qui obstruaient son passage.

-Tu comptes détacher vos âmes maintenant ? Alec, tu libères toujours ton aura pour le soigner ! Prévint le Gardien du Soleil qui se montra sincèrement inquiet pour son cadet.

-Je sais ce que je fais..et mes ailes ne peuvent plus attendre. Soit on s'y prend maintenant, soit elles auront raison de nous deux. S'agaça t-il. Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas, le mal succombe à vos soins.

Plus personne ne l'interrompit après cela. _Je peux le faire..N'est-ce pas, Raphaël ?_ Fermant les yeux, il laissa Gabriel guider sa main lors du traçage de son _sigil_. Une fois qu'il marqua la chair, il hésita quelques secondes tout en fixant le _sigil_. Fermant les yeux d'un air crispé, il s'adressa une dernière fois à l'âme qui partageait son corps : _Qu'adviendra t-il de nous ?_

 _« Je crois que ni le ciel, ni la terre, ni les bas-fonds, ne seront en mesure de totalement nous séparer. Pas après dix neuf années à partager un seul et même corps, Alec. »_

D'un geste vif, presque craintif, Alec retira sa main et toisa son amant. Magnus fit claquer ses queues et son pelage s'enflamma à nouveau. Brusquement, Alec repoussa sa sœur qui atterrit sur son postérieur en un petit cri de surprise, avant qu'elle ne se fasse également foudroyer par l'éclaire bleu et noir. Le brouhaha de sortilège fit sursauter tout le monde, tant et si bien que Clary et Jace avaient retiré leurs mains de Gabriel. Ce dernier se dressa subitement dans les bras de Michaël qui resserra son étreinte pour ne pas le faire tomber, et aspira une grande bouffée d'air comme s'il avait failli se noyer. Le corps réagissait mais quand était-il de son âme ?

-G-Gabriel ? Trembla le roux en s'agenouillant pour poser le corps de son amant. Mais ce dernier eut beau pouvoir à nouveau respirer, il manquait cruellement de réaction. Le _sigil_ sur son bas ventre scintillait et creusait encore sa peau.

Jace se tenait toujours à sa petite amie et tous deux, observèrent Alec pris au piège dans un pentagramme au centre duquel il tomba à genoux, en ne montrant également plus aucune réaction. Jace n'avait pas ressenti l'éclair le traverser, et cela l'inquiéta plus que de savoir s'ils avaient réussi à guérir Gabriel. D'instinct, il toucha sa rune dessous son vêtement et soupira de soulagement en la sentant toujours pulser.

-Mais pourquoi je ne sens plus rien ?

-C'est à cause du sortilège de dissociateur. Il a disloqué toutes les âmes qui étaient rattachées au corps d'Alec, même la moitié de la tienne, expliqua Michaël qui se retrouvait torse nu, après avoir retiré sa chemise rouge en coton épais, avec laquelle il entoura les épaules de Gabriel.

Lui, affichait un air bien étrange. Comme s'il ne faisait que regarder, sans être en mesure de distinguer ce qui l'entourait. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la chemise, en pinça un pli entre ses doigts puis se mit à grimacer de douleur, à cause de la sensation de brûlure éprouvée au niveau de son bas-ventre. Un miaulement plaintif leur fit à tous, tourner la tête en direction de Magnus qui s'agitait autour de son amant. Les queues entres les pattes, il rampait presque lorsqu'il voulait s'approcher du pentagramme qu'il avait tracé.

-Alec !

Max s'était dégagé des bras de sa mère pour se ruer vers son aîné. Dans l'affolement, Magnus rugit plus agressivement qu'il ne le souhaita pour le stopper dans sa course, et le prévenir de ne pas approcher. A l'instar de sa sœur, Max tomba en arrière et se recula promptement de la bête. Robert accourut jusqu'à lui, pour l'aider à se relever.

-T-Tout ira bien, lança t-il à l'intention de Magnus. Peut-être essayait-il de se rassurer lui-même, dans tous les cas, le sorcier semblait tout ouïe : N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit de mon fils. D'un Lightwood..N'oublie pas qu'il s'agit d'Alec.

Maryse s'approcha à son tour, et s'agenouilla aux côtés de son époux à qui elle adressa une affectueuse accolade. Robert la gratifia d'un sourire.

-Il va y arriver, termina t-elle pour lui.

Lentement, comme s'il fut capable d'entendre ce que ses parents dire à son propos, Alec releva la tête, puis l'inclina de façon à croiser le regard de son amant. Ses yeux irisés d'ambre et d'émeraude, brillaient d'amour pour lui. _« Ne me laisse pas.. »_ Lui confia le sorcier. _« Je ne peux te quitter, Magnus »_ , transmit Alec à travers son aura.

Soudain, le _sigil_ du Gardien de la Lune se traça au même endroit que ce dernier. Alec sentit alors toute l'énergie de son possesseur passer à travers cette marque, et se détacher de son corps. Une vive douleur le fit se cambrer et jeter sa tête en arrière alors qu'il ouvrit la bouche comme pour crier mais aucun son ne sortit.

L'âme de Gabriel s'extirpait de son hôte, comme un arbre que l'on déracinait de sa terre. La poitrine d'Alec se gonflait et se serrait, au rythme saccadé et difficile de sa respiration qu'il prenait tout en serrant les dents. La dissociation des deux âmes, ne dura finalement que quelques secondes, mais la violence du sortilège changea l'action en un véritable instant de torture. Mais lorsque tout fut enfin terminé, le pentagramme disparut de lui-même et Alec se laissa tomber en arrière. Jace ressentit de nouveau leur lien, et à l'instar de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'Institut -lorsque que son frère regagna les États-Unis- il sentit la douleur d'Alec le traverser.

-J-Jace ?

-Tout va bien, Clary, assura le blond. Maintenant tout va bien.

Alors que tous allèrent entourer Alec, de qui, Magnus attendait un signe de vie ; Michaël observait le _sigil_ de Gabriel disparaître de son bas ventre, tandis que l'Archange réagissait doucement, mais sûrement. Les yeux mi-clos, il papillonna un instant avant de pouvoir reprendre ses esprits.

-Ça a fonctionné .. ?

Au timbre de sa voix éraillée, après ne pas avoir été en activité pendant des années, l'argenté n'en croyait pas lui-même ses yeux. Trop ému pour répondre avec cohérence, Michaël hocha vivement la tête en laissant ses larmes de joies et d'apaisement s'écouler de ses yeux.

-Alec, parle-nous !

La voix de Maryse, déchirée par l'angoisse, attira leur attention. Magnus miaula en poussant le visage de son amant avec son museau. Isabelle sentit son cœur se serrer, autant par la peur de ne pas voir son frère bouger d'un pouce, ainsi que d'entendre le sorcier pleurer contre son amant.

-Jace.., fit Isabelle.

-Il va bien, assura le blond. Je le sens, il est là. (il montra sa rune) Il est toujours avec moi.

-Pourquoi ne bouge t-il pas ?! s'emporta Robert. Cet homme parle et respire, dit-il en désignant Gabriel, pourquoi mon fils ne bouge toujours pas ?!

-Alec ! appela Max aux bords des larmes tout en secouant son frère par le bras.

Ne sachant plus quoi faire, Magnus trotta jusqu'au pull de Raphaël, le prit dans sa gueule et l'apporta à Alec. Il le déposa sur son visage, le poussa à nouveau avec son museau et finit par se coucher en face de lui en gémissant tristement. Pourquoi ne réagissait-il plus ? Surtout, quand allait-il à nouveau lui parler ? Se remettre à l'étreindre ? Voilà ce que se demandait le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn coincé dans sa _forma animalis._

-Jeune Alec .. ? fit Michaël avec une pointe de désarrois dans le regard.

-Jace, es-tu vraiment sûr qu'il n'est pas... ? Osa demander Clary.

-O-oui ! Je veux dire..la marque est toujours là, je sens toujours son cœur battre, je ne comprends pas ! (Il serra les dents avant de se mettre à hurler) Alec, ouvre les yeux, bordel ! Alexander !

Ouvrant les yeux avec brusquerie, Alec surprit son amant en retirant d'une main fébrile le pull devant son visage. Magnus agita joyeusement ses deux queues tout en frottant sa tête tout contre celle d'Alec qui reprenait ses esprits. Les deux archanges soupirèrent en chœur, tout comme les autres et d'autant plus Jace qui crut frôler la crise de nerfs.

-..bas..parvint tout juste à prononcer Alec.

-Doucement, fils, dit Robert qui passa un bras dans son dos pour le redresser. Mais il semblait inutile de toucher cette partie de son corps, puisque le jeune brun se crispa à peine son père l'eut-il touché. Aussitôt, le plus vieux s'écarta, se sentant cruellement impuissant depuis le début.

-Là-bas, répéta Alec. Magnus..là-bas..

Dressant curieusement ses oreilles, le félin sonda son amant qui ne semblait ne voir plus que lui, uniquement. Même après ce qu'il endura pour faire renaître le Gardien de la Lune, Alec ne se souciait plus de rien d'autre que de Magnus..et de ce qu'ils commenceraient ensemble.

-Je veux retourner là-bas..Il n'y a assez de place ici, dit Alec.

Magnus approcha doucement son front de celui de son cadet, et ce dernier partagea une énième fois son aura angélique avec son amant. Des images, des murmures, des gestes, des souvenirs..ils partagèrent tant jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et même après ce nouveau départ certain pour l'un et pour l'autre..ils se sentaient prêts à en partager de nouveaux.

Soudain, Magnus jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et alors qu'il claquait ses queues, un portail s'ouvrit.

-Quoi ? Que se passe t-il ? S'inquiéta Maryse.

-Maman, appela gentiment Alec. Rentrez tous par ce portail. Je vous rejoindrez moi aussi.

-Hors de question qu'on te laisse ici, s'opposa sa mère. A-Alec, s'il te plaît, sort d'ici avec n-

Robert la coupa tandis qu'il échangeait un intense regard avec son fils. Sans se dire un mot, les deux hommes parvinrent à communiquer.

-Maryse, tout ira bien pour lui. Laisse-le accomplir ce qu'il a faire.

-Robert a raison, intervint Jace. Même si j'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir faire autant que toi cette fois-ci, Alec, sourit le blond.

Son _Parabataï_ lui rendit ce sourire, puis posa un affectueux regard sur Isabelle et Max.

-Tu ne vas pas t'en aller..dans un endroit qui nous sera inaccessible, hein ? Ne fais pas comme Raphaël, s'il te plaît Alec, supplia presque Isabelle.

Le brun secoua la tête, puis glissa une main dans les cheveux mal peignés de Max.

-Félicitation, Max.

Le plus petit sourit timidement.

-J-j'ai rencontré Eliott tu sais, partagea t-il.

D'abord surpris, Alec ne put retenir son léger rire avant d'étreindre son petit frère. Ce dernier s'agrippa simplement au manteau qui couvrait Alec, pour ne pas toucher à ses plaies. Finalement, après de derniers aux revoir enrobés d'inquiétudes, Clary, Jace et tous les autres décidèrent de rentrer à l'Institut de New-York.

-Jace, Clary. Appela Michaël.

Les deux amants laissèrent les autres partir devant eux, et attendirent que le roux poursuive.

-Je repasserai vous voir, j'ai à vous parler. (Il leur adressa ensuite un sourire sincèrement reconnaissant) Et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

Clary sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'une certaine fierté en recevant de tels mots de la part de l'Archange. Mais surtout, voir son petit ami de nouveau serein la comblait au plus profond de son être. Même après leur départ, le portail resta ouvert.

-Où comptez-vous aller ? Demanda Michaël.

Gabriel s'agitait dans ses bras, mais son épuisement eut raison de lui et il se laissa finalement aller dans les bras du roux.

-Hé, qu'as-tu ?

-Alec doit...plus d'espace...

Luttant contre un virulent sommeil qui l'envahissait, ses paupières s'alourdirent et finirent par se fermer.

-Gabriel..dort ? Murmura t-il pour lui-même.

 _Est-ce qu'il serait.._

-Michaël.

La voix d'Alec sortit le roux de sa réflexion. Michaël ne fit pas attention plus tôt, mais Magnus portait Alec sur son dos et tous deux se trouvaient désormais devant le portail.

-Dis à Gabriel qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher.

-Oh, Alec..

S'échangeant un dernier regard, les deux hommes se sourirent respectueusement avant que Magnus et Alec ne traversent la brèche.

Le voyage fut éprouvant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. L'État d'Alec n'étant pas mieux que plus tôt, et Magnus, éreinté par les longues heures sans sommeils et par l'importante quantité de magie utilisée dans le même temps, le portail les rejeta tous les deux avec une certaine violence. Alec dégringola au pied d'une rivière avant d'y tomber dedans. Quant à Magnus, il roula dans l'herbe jusqu'à percuter un large et immense tronc. A l'aide de ses pattes, il retira les épines de sapin qui lui étaient tombées sur le museau et les oreilles. Un peu étourdi, il se releva et secoua son pelage. Il leva ensuite le nez et renifla l'air et la brise qui chatouillait ses moustaches. Un air pur..un air sein.. le bruit de frottement des branches entre elles. Des branches de ces sapins bleus et indigos qu'il aimait tant.. Magnus sut sans aucun doute où lui et son amant avaient atterri. Ils y avaient ardemment songé tous les deux, le désiraient plus que tout.

Revenir sur les terres où tout commença pour eux.

Ne voyant plus son amant, le sorcier sentit son cœur s'emballer et rugit pour l'appeler avant de lâcher un miaulement affolé après avoir repéré son amant, baignant dans la rivière mentholée. Magnus dévala la pente de terre en glissant sur ses pattes, bondit sur un rocher avant de rejoindre aussitôt le bord de la rivière en faisant crisser les galets sous son poids. Il se coucha de tout son long, et presque timidement, rampa jusqu'à son amant dont le bassin restait sous l'eau, tandis qu'il reposait sa tête sur ses bras croisés, posés sur le rebord. Si l'eau était glacée, il n'en ressentait pas du tout la température..Mais la douceur de l'eau lui fit grand bien.

-Mon amour..souffla t-il en souriant, alors que Magnus lapait ses bras humides. Merci pour tout ce que tu fais.

Le félin lova son museau sous les bras d'Alec qui huma l'odeur de sa fourrure. Il retrouva ses effluves de souffre, ainsi que l'humidité de la caverne, le tout recouvert du parfum des hauts sapins de ce paysage obscure.

-Ce que j'aime cet endroit..soupira Alec en fermant les yeux. L'herbe qui chatouille mes doigts..le vent qui caresse mes cheveux..et ces arbres qui ombrent nos silhouettes comme pour maintenir au secret nos moindres faits et gestes. (il rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard félin de Magnus) C'est ici que je veux bâtir mon sanctuaire, Magnus.

Une brise tiède tourbillonna autour d'eux, faisant onduler l'eau autour du bassin d'Alec et s'envoler quelques pétales de fleurs et brins d'herbes coupés. Comme si le vent leur jeta un sort, Magnus se vit retrouver un apparence humaine. Ses jambes, à peine métamorphosées, il se leva et rejoignit, avec une grâce qui lui appartenait, son jeune amant qui ouvrit ses bras pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Et lorsque le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn enroula à son tour ses bras autour du corps d'Alec, ce dernier sentit tous ses muscles se relâcher, et ce fut sans aucune souffrance, que d'immenses et éclatantes ailes se déployèrent dans son dos. Les plumes, duveteuses et souples, glissèrent entre l'étreinte de Magnus qui sentit ses veines se remplir de l'aura angélique d'Alec qui se libéra avec abondance et joie de pouvoir enfin fusionner avec les ailes de leur Ange.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent très légèrement l'un de l'autre, leurs nez se caressèrent avec tendresse, et leurs yeux se cherchèrent avec attention. Ils sourirent et rirent sans savoir réellement ce qui leur provoquaient cette soudaine euphorie, ni ce tournis qui les transportaient dans une tornade d'émotions aimantes, chaleureuses et apaisantes.

Tournaient-ils autour du monde ? Ou bien fusse t-il le monde qui tournait autour d'eux ? Ni l'un ni l'autre..ils ne surent le dire. En revanche, ils étaient certains d'une chose.

-Embrasse-moi, susurra Magnus d'une voix chaude. Alec plongea ses yeux bleus aux éclats blancs, que son aîné aimait tant, dans les siens, avant d'incliner la tête et de lui dérober sa bouche avec une certaine suavité dans l'approche.

Ils se trouvaient au centre de tout.

 **Magnus**

Après le réveil de Gabriel, et le passage de Nephilim à Ange de mon amant, il semblait que le reste avait repris son court normal. Alec resta au loft pour se reposer pendant trois jours, durant lesquels je dus m'absenter au Tibet. D'une part pour récupérer mon artefact et ainsi contrôler mes métamorphoses, mais aussi et justement pour demander conseil au Mángrén. Avec ce qu'il s'était passé au Mont Shasta, je compris qu'il devrait être préférable pour Alec, mais aussi pour moi-même, de contrôler ma _forma animalis,_ avec ou sans objet ensorcelé sur moi. En humain, je pouvais contrôler mes pulsions démoniaques à l'aide de mon artefact, mais une fois celui-ci retiré, l'aura d'Alec me déstabilisait sans préavis. Ce fut Clary qui me conta mon attitude lorsque j'étais sous mon apparence de _Nekomata_. Pour ma part, je ne me souvins pas avoir fait preuve d'une telle agressivité. A contrario, Alexander sembla être le seul ayant assez d'influence sur moi pour me maîtriser. Je demandai conseil au Mángrén, et ce dernier me partagea qu'il était préférable pour moi de ne pas m'éloigner d'Alec, qu'il m'aiderait à contrôler mes transformations. _« Tu es le fils d'un Prince des Enfers, tu es puissants, Magnus. Mais tu ne maîtrises cette puissance qu'à moitié, puisque tu as rejeté l'autre. »_ M'eut-il dit. _« Mais tu m'as prouvé, que pour aider ce jeune homme, tu étais prêt à t'associer à ta forma animalis plutôt que de récupérer ton artefact. Tu dois désormais t'accepter, Magnus. »_

-M'accepter, hein ?

Triturant mon nouveau piercing pincé à l'hélix gauche, je faisais le marché de Lhassa, histoire de renflouer mes stocks de certains produits que l'on trouvait uniquement au Tibet. Bien évidemment, il fallait parfois montrer sa marque de sorcier pour faire comprendre aux commerçants du monde obscure le type de produits dont nous désirions faire l'acquisition.

Quand j'eus terminé mes emplettes, je refermai bien ma sacoche dans laquelle je mis le tout. Je l'avais récupérée avec le reste de nos affaires à Alec et moi, que nous avions oublié au Pavillon du Mángrén.

-La livraison à domicile, ça ne lui dit rien ? Baragouinai-je en claquant des doigts pour ouvrir un portail qui me ramènerait tout droit chez moi. _Auprès de mon Alec.._ Je jetai un coup d'œil à son manteau posé sur l'un de mes avants bras, cela aussi, récupéré du Pavillon.

Je quittai donc le froid tibétain pour retrouver la douce chaleur de mon loft. Bien à l'abri de la neige encore installée sur la ville de New-York.

Un miaulement insistant m'accueillit. Président Miaou frétilla sa queue, montrant ainsi qu'il était bien content de me revoir. Je posai mes bagages dans l'entée et le pris dans mes bras pour le choyer.

-Hou ! C'est ton pelage d'hiver qui te grossit autant ? Ou Alec t'a encore préparé des petits plats gourmands ?

-Tel maître, tel chat. Glissa une voix taquine qui provenait du couloir.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent, et alors que je déposai le chat au sol, je vis mon jeune amant montrer le bout de son nez et me sourire de toutes dents.

-Dois-je comprendre que j'ai pris du poids ? Rétorquai-je sur le même ton. Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de se pendre à mon cou et de m'embrasser.

-Bien sûr que non. (il souleva mon pull en grosses mailles pour montrer mon ventre bronzé) Pas une bouée à l'horizon.

Je ris à ses bêtises et répondis à son baiser de bienvenu. Le bout de langue quémanda la mienne que je lui cédai sans trop de résistance. Après un langoureux échange, nous nous séparâmes en soupirant d'aise sous les agréables frissons qui nous parcoururent.

-Tu m'as manqué..murmura t-il, les yeux brillants.

-Tu m'as manqué aussi..dis-je, en embrassant sa joue.

Alec me sourit, puis jeta un coup d'œil à tous les bagages.

-Tu as pu tout ramener ?

Il récupéra ma sacoche et sa valise, et je pris son manteau et le mien que je suspendis à deux patères.

-Cela a été pour toi ? Et Jace, des nouvelles ? Dans ton dernier message, tu disais qu'il s'était enfin réveillé.

-Dormir deux jours successifs, c'est un record pour Jace. Je crois qu'il a ressenti le même épuisement que moi. (Je le rejoignis dans notre chambre) Mais je suis content de ne pas avoir dormi aussi longtemps que lui.

Me postant derrière lui qui était penché au dessus de nos valises qu'il vidait pour tout ranger, je caressai ses hanches et son dos.

-J'aurai pourtant apprécié que tu dormes plus..

-Mon corps décide, pas moi. Dit-il en se redressant, se collant ainsi tout contre moi. Que c'est agréable de pouvoir se faire toucher ainsi sans douleur, ajouta t-il.

-Pas par tout le monde j'espère ? Plaisantai-je.

-Oh, Magnus, fit-il d'un air faussement exaspéré.

Pour ma part, je m'exaspérai tout seul. Durant ses trois jours d'absence, j'avais ruminé dans mon coin. Je trouvai tout ceci encore un peu tôt, pour parler de ce que j'avais découvert au sujet des sentiments que se partageaient mon amant et l'Archange Raphaël. Et comme nous nous étions uniquement communiqués par messages et appels, ce ne fut pas la façon la plus appropriée d'entamer une discussion. D'autant plus, que je savais au fond de moi, qu'Alec ne me quitterait pas ainsi. Pas pour lui..Mais il y avait toujours cette peur de le voir s'en aller du jour au lendemain, surtout depuis la poussée de ses ailes. Il était libre de s'envoler où bon lui semblait, partir dans des contrées inatteignables pour un sorcier. _Tu peux le rejoindre..mon Alec._

Et d'un autre côté, je faisais tout pour qu'il conserve des souvenirs de Raphaël. La preuve, je récupérai le pull oublié au paysage obscure : _« Je sais que tu y tiens. »_ Lui dis-je. Mais il préféra s'en séparer et le donner à un sans abri.

Alec ouvrit notre penderie, rangea soigneusement tous nos vêtements, puis, nos valises sur l'étagère du haut.

-Je te laisse t'occuper de tes ..(il jeta un coup d'œil assez comique sur mes achats) trucs de sorcier.

D'un claquement de doigts, je les fis léviter et se diriger en direction de mon atelier où ils se poseront.

-Comme tu m'avais prévenu que tu rentrais aujourd'hui, je nous ai réservé une table pour dix-neuf heure ce soir, m'annonça Alec avant de se mordre la lèvre. _Par les anges et les damnés, retenez-moi !_ Il me rendait dingue à faire ça. Je voulais remplacer ses dents et sa langue par les miennes. Cela te va ?

-Évidemment, souris-je en le faisant s'asseoir avec moi sur le lit. Il prit mes mains et la porta à son visage pour les câliner avec son nez et ses joues. Tu as dû te sentir seul ici..m'enquis-je.

-Président Miaou n'est pas très loquace, ça c'est sûr, ricana t-il en haussant les épaules. Ma mère et mon père sont venus, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Je commence à me préparer à les voir de plus en plus, tu sais.

-Tu commences ?

-Disons qu'avec le temps, je réalise que vous êtes une famille dès plus unis. Même dans les mauvaises passes.

-Oh..je m'attendais à ce que tu me dises que tu n'aurais jamais pensé rester aussi longtemps avec moi, avoua Alec d'une petite voix.

-Chéri, soufflai-je d'un air surpris. Pourquoi en es-tu à penser cela ?

Je le vis agiter ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas je n'y pensai pas réellement. Je veux simplement dire, que je n'aurai pas été surpris que tu me répondes une phrase de ce type. (Il me sourit et me sonda avec tant de tendresse) Je me disais, qu'un jour tu te lasserais de moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Ce qui dut le surprendre, au vue de ses sourcils courbés avec inquiétude.

-Me lasser de toi ? Avec tout ce qu'on a vécu ces derniers mois, hors de question que je te quitte d'une semelle !

Il ricana nerveusement en portant une main à sa bouche, qu'il se mit à pincer de nouveau. _Encore, mais il me cherche.. !_ Et je n'étais pas très loin du compte, puisqu'il me dévorait littéralement des yeux.

-Et toi, ton voyage s'est bien passé ?

Je chassai certaines pensées peu décentes de mon esprit et inclinait la tête pour lui montrer mon nouvel artefact.

-Comme tu vois, j'ai pu le récupérer.

-Et à propos de ce dont tu m'as parlé..il a pu te venir en aide ?

J'opinai.

-Disons qu'il m'a enseigné certains moyens pour contrôler ma _forma animalis_ avec mon artefact. Ce qui est sans risque, car en me transformant, le bijou restera sur mon apparence de _Nekomata_ , lui expliquai-je. Mais être maître de cette forme lorsque je n'ai plus mon piercing, c'est loin d'être ça, terminai-je en marmonnant..

Une main réconfortante se posa sur mon épaule.

-Mais c'est faisable, n'est-ce pas ?

 _« Tu dois rester auprès de lui. »_

-Oui, souris-je simplement. Mais ça prendra du temps, je ne me suis jamais intéressé à ma _forma animalis_ jusqu'à récemment. Le Mángrén m'a parlé d'un point d'ancrage, pour ne pas laisser mon esprit se faire happer par celui du _Nekomata_. Je dois être lui autant qu'il est moi.

Alec secoua la tête d'un air entendu.

-Je crois que niveau point d'ancrage, je sais de quoi tu parles. C'est la même procédure pour mon aura.

-D'accord, mais quel est ton point d'ancrage ? A quoi tu penses pour ne pas te laisser envahir par la brutalité de tes pouvoirs ? M'enquis-je à lui demander l'air un peu perdu.

Alec se recula sur le lit et s'assit en tailleur. Il me tendit les mains en me faisant signe de m'approcher. Je l'imitai donc, retirai mes chaussures et grimpai sur notre lit. J'attrapai ses mains et il me les caressa avec ses pouces. Elles suspendaient entre l'écart qui nous séparait.

-Mon point d'ancrage est constitué de beaucoup de pensées. Des pensées, que je vais mettre plus en avant que d'autres, lors des différents usages..

-C'est à dire ?

-Par exemple, quand je veux envelopper mon corps afin d'intensifier mes sens.

Il joignit le geste à la parole, et son corps se mit à luire de son aura bleue et argentée. J'étais habitué à l'ancienne mais je devais bien avouer que celle-ci était des plus attrayante sur lui.

-De cette façon, je suis plus performant lors d'un affrontement, ou bien lors de pistage en tout genre.

-Et tu penses à quoi à ce moment là ?

-Souvent au soulagement que pourrait ressentir bien des personnes après notre mission. (Il ferma les yeux) Moi-même, sais ce que ça fait de rentrer victorieux d'une mission aussi périlleuse soit-elle. A ce que je pourrai faire ensuite, au sourire que tu aurais en me voyant rentrer sain et sauf. (Il les rouvrit et me toisa sérieusement) Et pour cela, j'ai besoin d'être protégé par mon aura mais aussi d'être fort grâce à elle.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me mis à boire ses paroles sans l'interrompre une seule fois. Alec m'expliqua que pour soigner, il songeait à toutes les fois où je lui étais venu en aide et à la sensation de bien être qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois que je diffusai ma magie contre sa peau pour le guérir. Ensuite, il me dit que pour nourrir le demi-démon que j'étais, il gardait en tête que ma magie pouvait s'épuiser et qu'il prenait de plus en plus conscience que son aura était un met de choix pour les anges et les démons confondus. Puis il m'avoua..

-Quand je partage mon aura..c'est vraiment tout autre chose.

Il détourna les yeux et je le vis rougir aussi adorablement qu'à son habitude. Même transformé en Ange, il y avait certaines mimiques qui ne changeraient sûrement jamais. Et j'en étais heureux..oui, très heureux de savoir mon Alec encore lui-même malgré tout ce qu'il se passa. Mais autre chose me rassura, et surtout, me combla d'une immense joie et me remplie le cœur d'un fort sentiment d'amour et de passion. Cela dut se lire sur mon visage, puisque mon amant me questionna au sujet de mon éclatant sourire.

-Parce que peu importe l'usage de ton aura, tu gardes toujours une pensée pour moi, fis-je remarquer.

Il détourna une fois encore le regard en se mordant la lèvre. Je n'en pus plus, le fis tomber en arrière en le couchant de tout son long sur le dos et je vins le surplomber de mon corps.

-J-je ne t'ai pas encore dit ce à quoi je pensai lorsque je partageai mon aura avec toi..

-Je le sais déjà, susurrai-je suavement avant de l'embrasser avidement.

Aussitôt, je sentis son aura angélique nous envelopper tous les deux. Et cette fois encore, je sentis ses profondes déclarations d'amour me transpercer le cœur et l'âme. _« mon amour », « qu'on me permette de rester près de toi », « mon aura sera toujours à toi ».._ Voilà ce que j'entendais, ce qui me permit de l'aimer encore et encore. Alec se donnait corps et âmes à la créature obscure que j'étais, et il le souhaitait du plus profond de son être.

 _Dans ce cas, que peut-il attendre de Raphaël ?_

Mes caresses finirent par le déshabiller entièrement. Ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers et ses pommettes saillantes et d'une appétissante couleur pêche attisaient ce désir de luxure qui grimpait en moi. Ses mains, posées de part et d'autre de son visage, se mêlaient parfois à ses cheveux lorsque le plaisir se faisait trop grand sous mes gestes libidineux.

-C-c'est la première fois que tu me touches depuis que j-je..que j'ai changé, soupira t-il en me toisant d'un air quelque peu soucieux.

-Comment aurais-je pu me permettre de me coucher ainsi sur toi sans mon artefact, lui dis-je en prenant délicatement son visage entre mes doigts. Qui sait comment j'aurai pu me comporter ?

-Donc, mon corps te plaît toujours ?

Je papillonnai des yeux avec une certaine incrédulité, puis, me mit à rire sans arrière pensée. Je vis Alec s'empourprer de gêne mais aussi se vexer.

-Content de te voir t'amuser..

-Non voyons, ris-je en plaquant le dos de ma main sous mon nez. Je ne me moque pas, crois-moi bien chéri. Mais tu dis des choses vraiment amusantes parfois !

-Je peux savoir quoi ? Bougonna t-il en s'assaillant sur ses genoux.

Son petit air hautain bien à lui, me fit craquer. Je me penchai pour embrasser sa joue, avant de retirer ma chemise tout en lui expliquant qu'il était tout bonnement impossible pour moi de ne pas apprécier son corps.

-Tu fais de l'effet à plus de personne que tu ne t'en rends compte, Alexander. Dis-je avant de le plaquer de nouveau sur le dos, cette fois, bien lové entre les coussins. Il posa ses mains sur son torse et il ancra son regard fiévreux dans le mien: C'est pour ça que je songe sérieusement à te mettre en cage, mon bel Ange.

Bien sûr, je pris un ton taquin afin de voir un joli sourire s'étirer sur son visage comme maintenant. Mais je pouvais bien lui cacher qu'au fond de moi, je désirai réellement lui couper ces si belles ailes qui pouvaient n'importe quand et n'importe où, l'emmener loin de moi.

A suivre...

* * *

Raaah, je sais j'ai coupé au meilleur moment, mais soyez sûrs qu'un nouveau moment câlin acidulé arrivera bientôt !

Je suis contente contente contente d'avoir pu enfin publier ce chapitre ! Parce qu'on va passer une nouvelle étape et on se rapproche vraiment d'une nouvelle guerre ! Dès le prochain chapitre ça va sérieusement bouger pour tout le monde, alors faut se tenir prêt et bien armé !

Bon, plus haut j'ai dit que ce chapitre faisait parti de mes préférés, alors..pourquoi ? Hé bien déjà pour la nostalgie que j'ai pu y mettre. Car on retrouver beaucoup d'éléments du début, comme la malédiction de Michaël et Gabriel, le Mont Shasta, même si cela n'était pas clairement décrit, était le décor du prologue. On retrouve donc, le paysage obscure à la forêt indigo et à la rivière mentholée ! On a la famille Lightwood au complet ! On a le point de vue d'Eliott au sujet de ce qu'il s'est passé sur les quais avec le Griffon ! Mine de rien, ça remonte tout ça.. Et puis, hé, cerise sur le Gâteau, Asmodée rentre enfin en scène ! Bon, rien de bien nostalgique avec lui, mais ça prouve que ça va bouger xD !

J'ai hâte de connaître vos retours, et encore une fois j'espère être en mesure de publier bien plus tôt que cela, le prochain chapitre .." Je crois que je vais finir par en poster un seul par moi !

Je vous fais à tous de très très très groooooos bisous ! Merci à tous ceux qui on rejoint la famille Malec et à cette pluie de commentaire qui m'est tombée dessus entre octobre et début novembre, c'était juste incroyable de tous vous lire, et vous répondre (j'espère n'avoir oublié personne) C'est que du bonheur à l'état brut et pur !

A bientôt !


	25. Chapter 24

Coucou !

Nous sommes de retour dans un nouveau chapitre fort en émotions, et surtout que j'ai pu publier en novembre ! Ce qui me fait deux chapitre dans un même moi, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé un tel miracle xD !

Donc, pourquoi fort en émotions ? Déjà parce que vous allez passer entre gros chagrin et dégoût par moment, je pense à une scène en particulier, et puis aussi tendresse avec des "ow~~sont mignons !" Enfin moi en me relisant c'est ce que j'ai dit mais bon je suis étrange xD Ce chapitre n'a pas beaucoup d'action en soi, mais énormément de révélations sur des sujets sensibles et parfois non, mais surtout il va préparer l'approche d'une grosse bataille !

Je vous laisse le découvrir, et on se retrouve dans la petite note de fin :D

Passons aux remerciements et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux ! :

 **Sophie**

 **Zorhya réponse à ton commentaire: (**Toujours contente de te trouver au rendez-vous ! Oh~~ Raphaël, concurrencer le Malec ? Tu me lances un défi ? xD J'ai pu poster un deuxième chapitre ce mois-ci je suis teeeeellement contente ! Bon, sûre, pas de troisième nouveau chapitre en Novembre, je pense plus vers début décembre voir mi-décembre je verrai ! En tout cas, un grand merci à toi pour ton soutien :D Pour ta question: Pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'aime beaucoup la langue et leur littérature et du coup, je tenais à l'apprendre pour un jour être capable de lire une œuvre Japonaise dans sa langue natale, comme je le fais déjà en anglais. Pour l'instant mes études ne sont pas vraiment en lien avec mes projets !

J'espère te revoir dans ce chapitre ! Gros bisou et bon courage à toi avec tes études :D **)** **  
**

 ** **Phanie Miki réponse à ton commentaire: (****Hey ! Mais ne t'excuse pas d'écrire un long commentaire, j'aime échangé avec les lecteurs ! Et je suis d'accord avec toi, j'aime bien le Hunter's moon mais j'ai trouvé dommage de ne plus entendre parlé du Pandémonium ! C'est quand même un endroit important, c'est là où Clary découvre le monde obscur, c'est aussi là-bas, où travaille Magnus, enfin, il y avait beaucoup de potentiel à travers cet endroit, mais bon, tant qu'ils ne font pas n'importe quoi avec le Hunters moon et que ça reste intéressant je me dis, pourquoi continuer avec le bar ?

Pour en revenir au chapitre précédent, je suis contente qu'il t'ait plu, et je vois que les petites références aux anciens chapitres, surtout au premier rendez-vous du Malec, t'ont conquise et c'est cool parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de cœur à écrire le précédent chapitre ! Tu as, beaucoup de questions au sujet des sentiments qu'Alec peut éprouver envers Raphaël et crois-moi il y aura des réponses dans le nouveau chapitre ci-contre :D Enfin, un début de réponse et la réponse plus concrète arrivera vite elle aussi ! Mais n'hésite pas à me questionner, j'essaierai de répondre de mon mieux :) Aussi, on va avoir le droit à une Isabelle plus ouverte, ce qui fera lien avec la discussion entre Clary et Jace dans le précédent chapitre ! Un grand merci à toi de me suivre et me commenter comme tu le fais, j'ai hâte d'avoir ton retour ! Gros bisou et à bientôt~ ** **)****

 **Elise** **  
**

 **Plopy  
**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu réponse à ton commentaire: ( **Hey ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais qu'en lisant ton commentaire, j'ai eu peur au début car tu écris :"Tu veux me tuer ? C'est trop génial ! " Si on lit pas la suite on a l'impression que tu apprécies le sadisme xD Bref, je suis ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ait autant plu ! Mais je vois aussi que la relation Alec/Raphaël te trouble mais des réponses vont être apporté dans ce chapitre, et dans le chapitre suivant ! Puis comme tu as toujours connu (livres et série tv peut-être) Alec amoureux de Magnus, ça doit pas être simple de le savoir amoureux d'un autre homme en plus de Magnus, mais sûre, tu auras des réponses :D !

C'est vrai que la phrase que Zachariah a dû sonner comme un gong pour les Lightwood mais je voulais quelque chose qui marque haha !

Merci infiniment de toujours me suivre et de me soutenir, j'ai hâte de te retrouver ! Groos bisou~~ **)** **  
**

 **Cywen** _ **  
**_

 **Magalie** **  
**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu** **  
**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22  
**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28  
**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow  
**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie  
**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

 **valoueeeesweet**

 **narumi112**

 **princessethe100**

 **Marsika**

 **lion no kalista**

 **Luma1709**

 **Julie Nbs**

 **Lynda Morlan**

 **Praxy21**

 **fanais**

 **Chi No Tenshi**

 **Scottish-Puffin**

 **Frimoussette**

 **LalithaHauru**

 **Meb007**

 **Haricotgirl**

 **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **lylou26**

 **orlane9095**

 **Kahinoixdecoco**

 **liz54210**

 **lilique**

 **Angelina56**

Toujours de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre et me commenter, ça met du baume au cœur, surtout pendant cette période de grand stresse avec l'arrivée des examens ! Vous êtes ma potion magique ! :D Bonne lecture et à plus tard en fin de chapitre !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : L'Ange vagabond : Deuxième Partie**

 **Alec**

Cela faisait neuf jours que j'essayai de me familiariser avec mes ailes. Et ce n'était pas une étape des plus faciles, puisqu'elles ne semblaient pas toutes très à l'aise en ma présence. Celles au niveau de mes épaules, ne s'agitaient pas tellement et appréciaient les gestes affectueux, mais celles dans le bas de mon dos dont les racines se reliaient à mes hanches, même en aimant être au dehors, rechignaient souvent à se laisser approcher et agissaient un peu comme bon leur semblait. Magnus et moi étions dans le paysage obscure aux forêts indigos. Nous avions profité d'un délicieux déjeuner sur l'herbe après une longue randonnée qu'il me promit il y a longtemps. Puis, comme le Mángrén lui enseigna durant les trois jours où il s'absenta au Tibet, Magnus s'exerça à contrôler sa _forma animalis_ tout en conservant son artefact pincé à son oreille.

-La transformation est moins douloureuse, le bijou domine mes impulsions à ma place. J'ai donc un effort psychologique en moins, et mes muscles sont plus à même de changer de forme, me dit-il en triturant son hélix d'une main tandis que l'autre était postée derrière lui, et maintenait son poids.

Nous étions assis au bord de la rivière, lui, les jambes étendues, le nez en l'air à contempler le ciel entre les cimes des sapins bleus, et moi, à ses côtés, les genoux repliés contre mon torse et enroulés de mes bras. Je regardai sans vraiment voir les brins d'herbes qui se courbaient sous la tiède brise. Mes soupçons s'étaient bien confirmés..les saisons du monde normal n'interféraient pas ou très peu avec les paysages du monde obscure. Chaque contrée avait plus ou moins sa météo, son climat, ses vents et ses pluies.. Ici, le froid de l'hiver se faisait par moment ressentir, surtout le matin, mais arrivé l'après midi, c'était à toute heure le printemps. N'entendant plus mon amant parler, et surtout, ayant l'impression que l'on me toisait intensément, je tournai curieusement la tête et croisa ses yeux dorés et son sourire tendre.

-J'aimerai bien les voir..me fit-il et caressant la pointe d'une de mes mèches de cheveux.

Je sus immédiatement de quoi il fit allusion. Pendant que Magnus s'exerçait à se transformer en Nekomata, j'avais libéré mes ailes pour qu'elles s'adaptent également à la _forma animalis_ de mon amant. Autant celles de mes épaules n'avaient guère posé de problème, autant celles au niveau de bas du dos avaient refusé de sortir.

-Je ne sais pas..je veux bien essayer, mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir toutes les déployer, prévins-je en retirant mon haut pour ne pas le déchirer comme bien d'autres !

Magnus s'allongea sur le côté, tête reposée dans le creux d'une main, le bras accoudé dans l'herbe.

-C'est fou, tu n'as plus aucune cicatrice..

-C'est vrai, j'ai été étonné de ne plus retrouver celles de mes combats. C'était comme si j'avais fait peau neuve. Quand on va revoir Michaël, je ne vais pas me gêner pour le bombarder de questions !

-Tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Il n'a pas répondu à un seul de mes messages de feu, j'ignore pourquoi.

-Tu crois..qu'il est reparti à Éden ? s'enquit Magnus, en s'allongeant complètement sur le dos.

-J'en doute.

-Et pourquoi ? Au son de sa voix, je pus comprendre qu'il semblait fort surpris par ma remarque.

-L'instinct. Juste..une intuition. Après ce qu'il nous a dit au sanctuaire, que ramener Gabriel ne semblait pas être dans les desseins du Ciel, je doute qu'il ait eu envie de repartir. (Je dépliai mes jambes et me mis également à regarder en l'air) Après tout, il n'est nullement obligé de le faire, lui.

Peut-être que mon timbre fut bien morne -plus que ce que je perçus à travers mes propres oreilles- mais Magnus câlina du revers de sa main mon bras dénudé, posé au plus proche de sa portée. Je lui souris. _Nous n'avons toujours pas abordé le sujet qui nous brûle les lèvres à tous les deux.._ Me dis-je en venant tenir sa main. _Mais dont le dénouement nous rebute à entendre.._ Pourtant je vis que dans ses yeux, il me posait toujours cette même silencieuse question : Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Et je ne parvenais plus à soutenir son regard, tant et si bien que je détournai très souvent les yeux. Comme maintenant, où j'observai désormais les ondes sur la surface de la rivière, formées par la brise légère.

J'en profitai pour libérer mes ailes. Vraiment, cela ne me procurait aucune douleur mais me fit réellement sentir soulagé.

-Wah..s'extasia doucement Magnus, qui suréleva sa tête d'un bras. Je ne cesserai jamais de m'extasier devant.

Je ris avec légèreté.

-Tu sais, cela m'impressionne toujours autant de te rencontrer sous l'apparence du Nekomata. Il est si imposant, comme ta Magnificence, en fait.

-Que tu es moqueur ! Fit-il en mimant qu'il boudait. Je m'outrais presque, en me postant au dessus de lui, mes mains posées de part et d'autre de son corps.

-M-Magnus, je t'assure que je suis sérieux. Une de mes ailes vint se glisser contre sa joue, dont la pommette était recouverte d'une fine couche de paillettes dorées : Tu es..tellement beau, ainsi ou bien en Nekomata. (Je pris sa main et la plaqua contre mon torse nu, au niveau de mon cœur) Tu entends la façon dont il bat ? Tu entends comme il s'emballe ?

Magnus me toisa en coin d'un air rieur et finit par se tourner sur le dos pour me faire face. Je l'interrogeai en haussant les sourcils.

-Devrais-je songer à faire semblant de bouder tous les jours afin de te voir dénouer ta langue qui prolifère de si doux mots ?

J'embrassai le bout de ses doigts, mais m'inquiétai en voyant son sourire se faner.

-Tu ne t'en ai pas rendu compte, je me trompe ?

Cette fois, je me crispai et si mon cœur s'emballa, ce fut sous une pression qui me rendit anxieux. Je vis une étrange lueur briller dans son regard qui ne se décrochait pas du mien.

-Tes battements de cœur, Alec chéri. Cela fait un moment qu'ils ont changé.

-Q-quoi ?

Je m'assis sur les genoux et le laissai se redresser. Magnus fixa mon torse qu'il touchait toujours, en le massant d'un geste lent. L'aile, poussée au dessous de mon rein droit, osa s'approcher de lui avec curiosité. Pour ne pas la perturber, je fis mine de ne pas me soucier d'elle, tout comme mon amant qui ne put pourtant s'empêcher de sourire. Après quoi, il reprit sérieusement, prenant une mine que je trouvai bien amère.

-Je me demande ce qui a fait ralentir ton pouls ces dernières semaines. Même quand tu me dis qu'il est emballé, j'ai l'impression que ton cœur a changé.

-Magnus..soufflai-je en prenant son visage en coupe. Je câlinai ses joues avec mes pouces, essuyant un peu de paillettes au passage. Nous devrions retourner au Mont Shasta, voir où en sont Gabriel et Michaël..et aussi obtenir des réponses.

-Je ne veux pas me montrer impatient. Mais je ne veux plus être berné par des illusions..

-Qu'entends-tu par là ?

D'un geste affectueux, il tendit la main vers mon aile qui se figea. Il toucha d'abord une plume avec son index, puis vint la caresser d'une main ferme, mais sans brusquerie. Mes plumes frétillèrent, et sa jumelle quémanda à son tour de l'attention. Bien vite, mes quatre ailes nous firent de l'ombre en nous entourant tous les deux. Je souris, attendri, en voyant mon amant lover son visage contre la courbe de mes plumes.

-Tu t'en doutes déjà, je le sais..mais j'ai eu beaucoup d'aventures en quatre cent quinze ans de vie. Mais j'aurai pus avoir aussi, des relations sérieuses..J'en ai eu, bien sûr, mais pas tant que cela, je dois dire que je les compte sur les doigts celles-là. Mais il y a une raison à cela..Quand on est immortel, trouver la compagne ou le compagnon idéal qui sera prêt à te suivre partout, jusqu'au bout de ta vie sans fin, cela relève de l'impossible. Pourtant, quand tu rencontres la bonne personne, tu ne souhaites qu'une chose, passer le reste de ton temps auprès d'elle. Mais les chagrins d'amour sont parfois bien plus cruels qu'on n'ose le croire.., me confia mon amant en fermant les yeux. Et il y a une femme qui m'a littéralement détruit.

Il souffla les derniers mots avec tristesse.

-Camille ? Osai-je doucement.

Mais Magnus secoua la tête.

-Camille m'a fait miroiter monts et merveilles, mais j'ai toujours su au fond de moi qu'elle ne me correspondrait jamais. Mais c'est elle qui a ramassé ce qui restait de moi après ma rupture avec Etta.

 _Etta ?_ Voilà un prénom dont je n'entendis jamais parler jusqu'à lors. Et, sentant mon amant prêt à s'ouvrir de nouveau à moi, je respectai chacune de ses pauses, aussi longues fussent-elle, et l'écoutai religieusement.

-C'était dans les années vingt..les années folles. Les années où New-York connu son plus grand bouleversement, où _The Great Gatsby_ faisait chavirer les cœurs des lectrices et appeler les familles à vivre leur rêve américain. Elle était là, accoudée au comptoir d'un bar que je trouvai trop miteux pour sa beauté, mais dont la musique semblait éveiller ses sens. Je lui proposai un slow, mais nous finîmes par danser jusqu'à la fermeture de l'établissement. Cela pourra te paraître un peu vieux jeu, mais je l'ai invité à boire un verre chez moi juste après, ricana t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Je ne pus retenir mon sourire amusé, me souvenant de cette nuit que nous passâmes chez lui, à boire et discuter jusqu'au petit jour.

-Mais non, assurai-je.

Magnus me sourit en retour, puis reprit tout en triturant gentiment le bout d'une de mes plumes.

-On a discuté..elle m'a avoué qu'elle était tombée amoureuse dès la première danse et, bien qu'elle eut connu meilleur danseur, elle me trouvait loin d'être médiocre ! (je le vis rougir) Elle était du genre sans gêne..mais sans méchanceté. Le contraire de Camille, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter. Il balaya cette parenthèse avec sa main : Tout ça pour dire qu'il était impensable pour moi de ne pas la revoir. L'ayant raccompagnée chez elle, il me fut facile de lui proposer un nouveau rencard. Tout s'enchaîna assez vite, avec une passion sans borne ni loi. A tel point que je ne pouvais plus me passer d'Etta..Je me voyais (il haussa les sourcils avec évidence) passer l'éternité avec elle ! Et pour la première fois en trois cent ans, j'étais prêt à demander l'impensable à une personne mortelle..

Mon amant marqua une pause, puis me sonda sérieusement.

-Se transformer en créature obscure pour rester avec moi.

Étrangement, je ne me sentis pas surpris de l'apprendre. Bien au contraire, il me paraissait normal de faire une telle demande lorsque nous étions sûrs de nos sentiments, l'un envers l'autre. Peut-être s'attendait-il à une réaction de ma part, car il resta longtemps muet en soutenant curieusement mon regard. Puis, secouant légèrement la tête, il reprit :

-Elle a refusé. J'ai vu ma forteresse de bonheur, dégringoler pierre par pierre jusqu'à ne rester que des ruines que je parvins à conserver l'histoire de quelques jours. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide de partir sans me donner la moindre raison, ni la moindre nouvelle.

-M-mais enfin pourquoi ? Ne pus-je retenir de demander. Il sourit avec une pointe de malaise sur son visage.

-Que puis-je te répondre ? Elle connaissait ma véritable nature, donc ce n'était pas la peur d'être confronté à une créature obscure..mais cinq ans plus tard, tandis que j'étais en voyage à Paris, je l'ai rencontré à nouveau. Elle est venue me parler comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, et sûrement trop euphorique de la retrouver, je n'ai rien dit du tout. Nous avons fréquenté presque tous les bars de cette chère ville Lumière, passé une nuit contre la peau de chacun. Et j'osai enfin lui poser la question : Pourquoi avoir dit non ? Je ne souhaitai même pas savoir pourquoi elle était partie, où elle était allée en dehors de Paris, ni même si elle avait rencontré quelqu'un d'autre. Juste, pourquoi un tel refus après tant de promesses faites ?

« Et qu'a t-elle répondu ? » voulu-je questionner, mais je m'abstins en le voyant serrer ses bras contre son buste, ses mains tremblantes autour de ses biceps.

\- « Je peux aimer un monstre..mais je n'ai pas assez de force pour en devenir un et devoir apprendre à m'aimer, moi ». Voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Mon cœur rata un battement...Magnus continua de me conter cette partie de son passé, mais mon cerveau ne semblait plus apte à assimiler la moindre information. _Un monstre ? Lui.. ?_ Je ne parvenais pas à mettre un sens derrière ces mots. Puis..je me souvins de paroles que nous pûmes avoir, nous autres Chasseurs d'Ombres, au sujet des créatures obscures. Même après les Accords, même vingt ans après que les miens aient combattus aux côtés d'hommes et femmes comme Magnus, ou encore Luke afin de déjouer les desseins du Cercle. Il était si courant d'entendre des remarques du genre : « Quand il s'agit de ces gens là, on peut être sûr qu'ils trafiquent quelque chose de louche ! », « un Sorcier ? qu'ils nous fassent ce qu'on leur demande et qu'ils s'estiment heureux qu'on ne fouine pas plus dans leurs affaires de brigands. », « Même avec du sang d'ange en eux, n'oublions pas que les fées sont en partie démons..évitons d'avoir affaire à eux ! » Nous avons tous dit de telles idioties. Que cela soit en le pensant, ou par habitude de l'entendre, nous l'avons tous dit. _« Ragnor ne fait pas confiance aux chasseurs d'ombres, et j'ai fini par avoir peur de les rencontrer. »_ M'eut dit un jour Sunniva. _« Les Nephilim doivent changer.._ » Je me souvins clairement des paroles de l'Archange Raphaël avant de me quitter. _Raphaël.._

-Alexander ?

J'espérai que mon air n'était pas trop benêt, en tout cas, mon amant sembla s'inquiéter de mon absence.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-J-je..hum..Sans te mentir, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse.

-Que devrais-je dire ? Reprit-il sans plus me poser de question. Mais j'abandonnai les ruines de bonheur que j'avais si ardemment conservées pour la laisser s'en aller de son côté et moi du mien. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre à New-York et que Catarina ne me demande de venir en urgence chez elle.

Etta venait de se faire renverser par une _Ford_ , et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Mon amie était au courant des sentiments que je nourrissais à cette jeune femme et me demanda de l'aider à la soigner en plus du Grand Sorcier de Los Angeles, Malcom Fade. Mais il était trop tard..Catarina, me demanda si je ne souhaitai pas mettre en application mon vœux de la changer en créature obscure mais..

Après une nouvelle pause dans laquelle il en profita pour attraper une de mes mains, il finit :

-Mais après la réponse d'Etta, je ne me sentais pas capable de lui faire ça. Je ne pouvais, la changer en une créature obscure, même si je voulais ardemment la voir rester en vie. C'est si dur de savoir ceux que l'on aime souffrir et d'être impuissant..

Le timbre de sa voix faibli tant son amertume prit le dessus. Je pus le voir dans son regard tourmenté de félin.

-Etta mourut en gardant la beauté de sa jeunesse. Je pensai, comme les précédents, pouvoir surmonter sa mort mais pas cette fois. (Il se leva subitement et éclata la bulle duveteuse formée par mes ailes qui se recroquevillèrent derrière moi) Te souviens-tu, de cette question que tu m'as posé le soir où nous avions capturé Valentin et que nous t'avions récupéré ?

Magnus se tourna, fit quelques pas et s'arrêta net au bord de l'eau. La tête penchée, il semblait réfléchir. Pour ma part, je l'interrogeai sur ce qu'il essayait de me faire souvenir, puis tel un éclair s'abattant sur le métal, cela me revint.

-Tu as essayé de la ramener d'entre les morts ? Ma voix ne fut qu'un souffle.

Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête.

-Je savais, que cela ne la ramènerait pas complètement mais..je voulais me raccrocher à tout ce qu'il me restait d'elle. Quand je vois ce que Michaël à fait avec le corps de Gabriel, je me revois un siècle plus tôt avec Etta. Et cela va sûrement te surprendre, mais c'est Camille qui m'a empêché de commettre..(il serra les poings) l'irréparable.

-Hé bien au risque de te surprendre aussi, commençai-je en m'approchant lentement vers lui, comme pour éviter de le brusquer : Savoir que c'est elle qui t'a arrêté ne m'étonne pas, au vue de tout ce que tu m'as dit sur elle. Ce qui me surprend, c'est que tu aies songé à..enfin..

-A commettre un tel crime ? On ne ramène pas les morts à la vie, il y a toujours un prix un payer de toutes façons et j'ignore ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si personne n'avait été là pour me stopper. (il se tourna vers moi, prit une profonde inspiration et fit mine d'aller bien) La suite, tu la connais ! Je me suis remis avec Camille, même si nous menions une relation sans avenir..et très libertine.

-Oh vous..

-Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de fidélité entre nous..Surtout de son côté.

Magnus réduit l'espace qui nous séparait en quelques pas et posa une main caressante sur mon torse nu.

-J'ai arrêté de croire en l'amour après le décès d'Etta.

-Oh, soufflai-je en dessinant le contour de son menton avec mes pouces. Magnus, je suis désolé d'avoir posé une telle question ce soir là. C'était maladroit.

-Laisse donc, me sourit-il. Mais maintenant, tu sais tout sur mes craintes d'être une fois de plus..accablé de déception. Alors tu sais, au lieu de m'avancer dans des « si » et « peut-être », je veux être sûr et certain de ce que nous pourrons projeter dorénavant toi et moi. Et jusqu'où nous pourrons le faire..

 _Étais-je toujours mortel ? Devais-tu t'attendre à me voir mourir un jour, rattraper par ce temps qui me manque ?_ J'eus l'impression qu'à travers les battements de mon cœur, dont je me rendis enfin compte de son changement, je pus entendre ces soucieux doutes.

-Je vais réessayer de contacter Michaël, dis-je en m'apprêtant à envoyer un message de feu à notre ami. Mais je suspendis mon geste en voyant mon amant décrocher hâtivement au téléphone.

-Luke ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ton coup de téléphone ?

Je ne pus vraiment entendre ce qu'ils se disaient, mais l'Alpha de la meute de New-York semblait agité. Magnus fronça les sourcils au cours de leur conversation.

-Très bien, je fais au plus vite. Essaie de le maintenir éloigner de ta meute pour éviter un autre incident.

Puis, il raccrocha et rangea son smartphone dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

-Que ce passe t-il ?

-Nous allons devoir écourter notre rencard! M'annonça t-il en retournant auprès de nos affaires.

-Je croyais qu'on était venu s'entraîner ? M'enquis-je, sceptique.

-Oui, oui..c'est bien ce que j'ai dit.

Haussant les épaules, je passai outre et demandai à mes ailes de s'en aller. Je me rhabillai promptement tout en l'écoutant me raconter ce qu'il nomma « d'urgence ».

-Un sorcier s'est égaré au repère de Luke. Il aurait mal prit une boutade du garou et une bagarre s'en est suivie. Il me demande de venir le récupérer, apparemment, il n'aurait pas son droit de séjourner ici.

-Un exilé ?

-Pas forcément, d'après Luke il n'a aucun papier sur lui. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. (Il me tendit mon manteau) Tu viens ?

-Personne n'a besoin de moi à l'Institut, alors oui, souris-je.

Nous nous en allâmes à travers un portail et rejoignîmes aussitôt les docks où se situait le restaurant chinois qui servait de repère à la meute de Lucian Graymark. Et lorsque nous passâmes les portes, l'accueil fut des plus froids. Les loups présents nous toisèrent avec défiance.

-Hé bien, je n'suis pas prêt de les inviter à l'une de mes soirées..marmonna Magnus en se penchant vers moi. Il repassa les plis sur son manteau et étira un sourire bien à lui. Le sourire de Magnus le Magnifique.

Pour ma part, je remontai le col de mon pull afin de cacher ma peau. Des gants recouvraient mes mains mais j'eus cet éternel doute que l'on remarquât la disparition de mes runes. Luke lui-même n'était toujours pas au courant. Je demandai à Clary de n'en parler à personne, ainsi qu'à Isabelle et Max. Quant à Eliott, il était déjà informé de ce qu'il m'arrivait avant ma transformation. Et Magnus avait du mal à mentir à Ragnor, donc..Mes parents m'eurent également demandé de rester discret, loin de l'Institut quelques temps, pour ne pas alerter les membres de l'Assemblée en visite pour désigner les Nephilim les plus qualifiés pour prétendre au titre de chef de l'Institut de New-York. _Mais comment puis-je y prétendre moi-même en me cachant ainsi .. ?_

-Alexander, tu comptes servir de hors-d'œuvre à ces loups garous enragés ?

L'un des désignés le toisa avec dédain. Mon amant se cacha dans la cuisine, tandis que je me hâtai pour le rejoindre. En poussant les battants, je fus confronté à une dispute entre Luke et un autre loup. De ce que je compris, c'était celui qui s'en était pris au sorcier. _Ce doit être lui._ Cachés derrière les fourneaux abandonnés par leurs cuisiniers, mon amant discutait d'un air prudent avec un homme qui devait faire ma taille. Ces cheveux étaient blonds sables, avec de doux reflets blancs. Sa peau était grise, et écaillée, mais je le voyais seulement de dos, j'ignorai donc les traits de son visage.

-Alec, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. La voix de Luke me sortit de ma réflexion.

Je lui serrai la main poliment, et lui demandai si tout était réglé avec sa meute. Il n'insista pas pour connaître les raisons qui me poussaient à m'absenter de la Cathédrale.

-T'es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui, assurai-je en feignant un sourire. Juste le froid qui s'endurcit.

-Ah ça, beaucoup des miens me demandent de réparer les radiateurs, (il en tapota un près de moi avec sa phalange) mais le restaurant ne fait pas beaucoup de bénéfices et je ne peux pas me permettre de piocher dans mon salaire de flic.

Je haussai les sourcils avec stupeur.

-Pourtant, ceux dans la télévision de Magnus, ils ont de jolies voitures, fis-je remarquer. Luke rit soudainement ainsi que son acolyte qui agita sa main drôlement avant de s'en aller dans la salle du restaurant.

-J'avais oublié à quel point la plupart des Nephilim n'y connaissent rien au monde des humains, rit-il en se massant la nuque. L'avais-je mis mal à l'aise ?

Nous discutâmes quelques minutes au sujet de l'Institut et des projets de l'Assemblée présente là-bas. Puis, mon amant nous appela tous les deux, tandis que le sorcier nous faisait enfin face. Il avait des yeux légèrement en amande, et ses doubles paupières étaient fines. Quant à ses iris, je ne pus retenir mon cœur de s'emballer. Un regard irisé dont chaque œil défiait l'autre par sa propre couleur. _Il a les yeux vairons.._ Un œil noisette tirant sur le vert sous la lumière vive des néons de la cuisine, et l'autre d'une intense couleur noire. Je sentis ma lèvre inférieure trembler et les muscles de la main tenant mon col, se relâcher. Mon bras retomba mollement le long de mon corps tandis que mon regard ne parvenait nullement à se détourner du sien.

Ses yeux n'étaient pourtant pas dirigés vers ma personne, non, le sorcier toisait avec méfiance l'Alpha qui demandait à Magnus s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

-Edween, (il s'adressa au sorcier) on va devoir continuer cette conversation chez moi. Tu ne peux pas débarquer dans la meute des Loups-Garous et ainsi mener la zizanie.

-Il n'a qu'à apprendre les bonnes manières à son sac à puces..grogna ledit Edween en jetant un œil mauvais à Luke qui resta impassible.

-Je te laisse te charger du reste, fit-il en faisant mine de retourner en salle, mais il stoppa sa marche et ajouta : Alec, tu peux dire à Clary qu'elle vienne me voir ? Elle ne répond pas souvent au téléphone ces jours-ci, j'aimerai savoir comme elle va.

J'opinai, sans ajouter mot. Luke nous salua d'un poli hochement de tête puis, les portes se refermèrent derrière lui. Le sorcier à la peau reptilienne voulut également s'en aller par la même sortie mais mon amant intervint.

-Hop ! Prenons un portail, cela ira mieux.

Aussitôt, Magnus claqua des doigts pour faire crépiter sa magie mais Edween prit les devants. Une flamme violette striée d'argent et de noir apparut et s'étendit en un cercle à travers lequel nous pûmes apercevoir une brèche s'ouvrir. Un désagréable frisson me parcourut et fit s'agiter mon aura. Je me sentis nauséeux et Magnus sembla s'en être aperçu, puisqu'il m'interrogea soucieusement du regard. Souriant en coin, je lui assurai que ça passerait.

-Hé bien, je vois que ta magie n'est pas en reste ! Mais laisse moi prendre les devant, histoire de ne pas te perdre en route..

-Je comptai aller nulle part. Rétorqua le blond en laissant mon amant passer devant lui. Il me toisa ensuite.

-Je ferme la marche, dis-je d'une voix bien sourde. Tu peux le suivre.

Edween fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche pour prendre la parole mais rien de sortit. Il se tourna donc face au portail et le traversa à l'instar de Magnus. Je les imitai sans plus attendre, après avoir soufflé un bon coup.

Sans grande surprise, Président Miaou vint nous souhaiter la bienvenue bien qu'il resta un tantinet méfiant envers le nouveau visiteur. Puis, après qu'Edween se soit accroupi et ait tendu sa main, le chat frétilla la queue et identifia l'individu.

-T'as l'air de savoir t'y prendre avec les chats, Président Miaou s'enfuit toujours et se cache pendant des jours lorsque j'invite de nouvelles têtes, dit Magnus en se dirigeant derrière le mini bar.

J'arquai un sourcil avec suspicion mais il m'assura qu'il n'abuserait pas.

-J'étais vétérinaire avant de-..., Edween se tut d'un coup et délaissa le chat qui se frottait pourtant contre sa cheville.

Magnus revint avec deux martinis, le premier était sûrement pour lui, au vue de la couleur du liquide qui changeait chaque fois qu'on le remuait, et un autre pour Edween. Ce dernier déclina poliment.

Mon amant ne s'en préoccupa guère et me le donna, mais je le posai sur un guéridon. Cette fois, ses épaules se relâchèrent et il prit un air dépité.

-Un café ? proposai-je au sorcier blond tout en contenant mon rire.

-Merci, oui..

-Bon, déclara Magnus en prenant place dans son siège. Plier ses jambes fut le dernier geste que je vis avant de m'éclipser dans la cuisine et laisser mon amant travailler. Mais je pus toujours entendre leurs voix, étouffées depuis le salon.

Je me débarrassai de mon manteau que je posai sur le dossier d'une chaise, et prépara de quoi faire un bon café.

-Comme ça, tu viens d'arriver à Brooklyn ? Luke m'a dit que tu investiguais sur des événements « étranges », je peux savoir ce qu'il en est ?

-Je.. me renseigne juste sur les activités démoniaques. Des rumeurs courent au sujet de l'apparition d'un démon supérieur à New-york, je voulais savoir ce qu'il en était.

-Et quel est rapport avec ta carrière de vétérinaire ? S'enquit Magnus. Je sentis la perplexité dans sa voix.

-Aucun, mais je ne suis plus vétérinaire.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-En quoi cela vous regarde ? S'offusqua quelque peu notre invité.

-Si tu veux un visa ici, je dois connaître tes antécédents dans les moindres détails. Le problème, c'est que tu n'as pas de papier, et donc aucun moyen de mettre la main sur un dossier où de confirmer tes paroles. Et pour l'instant tu n'es pas très clair dans tes propos, je devrai peut-être te prendre un petit rendez-vous avec les frères silencieux pour une vérification auprès de l'Épée de vérité ?

Alors que je m'attendais à une réponse craintive de la part d'Edween, ce dernier nous révéla quelque chose de bien troublant.

-L'Épée Mortelle ? Celle que les Nephilim se sont fait voler ?

-Tu parles de ce dérapage avec Valentin ? Rassure-toi, elle a été récupérée et est entre de bonnes mains.

-Récupérée ? Et comment ?

-Écoute, l'Enclave s'en est chargée, veux-tu bien répondre à ma quest-

-Votre Enclave a menti.

Je lâchai ma tasse qui se fracassa sur le sol.

-Chéri ?!

Magnus arriva avec affolement dans la cuisine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-A-Alexander..

-Comment il peut être si sûr de cela, qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? M'enquis-je d'une voix quelque peu paniquée.

Mon amant fit mine de prendre la parole mais resta muet. Je vis dans ses yeux que le doute l'assaillait également. Soudain, je ressentis ce même frisson que celui éprouvé au restaurant de Luke, et un tintement frénétique s'apprêtait à me faire exploser la tête. Un bruit nous attira, et Magnus se hâta au salon. Je le suivis en essayant de passer outre mon trouble et nous vîmes un portail se refermer. Edween s'était enfui.. Étrangement, mon mal de tête se dissipa.

-Mais enfin, d'où sort ce type ? Souffla mon amant qui ne semblait pas en revenir.

-On ne peut pas le laisser dans la nature, il faut qu'on le retrouve.

-Je suis d'accord. (Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux laqués) Mais j'aimerai m'assurer d'une chose également..

-Tu parles de ce qu'il a dit au sujet de l'Épée ?

Il opina.

-T'as t-on dit quoi que ce soit ? Me questionna t-il. Ce fut plus fort que moi, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour mais je tentai de maîtriser ma stupeur.

-Tu plaisantes ? Après ce qu'il vient de m'arriver, que veux-tu que je sache ?

-C'est vrai, excuse-moi c'est sorti comme ça..

Un petit malaise s'immisça, et je me giflai intérieurement.

-O-ok, je vais retourner voir mes parents. Si ça se trouve, cet Edween ne fait répandre une sale rumeur. Tu te souviens de ce qu'à dit Ragnor ? Des rebelles essaient de prendre avantage du trouble qui règne depuis la fuite de Valentin pour faire plier l'Enclave. Je sais que les Accords ne plaisent pas à tout le monde, mais-

Mon amant posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule et m'interrompit gentiment.

-Mais beaucoup les ont accepté, ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a pas que du mal dans ses Accords. L'Enclave recherche un équilibre, certes, il y a peut-être deux trois choses à revoir sur la façon de gérer cela mais nous n'avons jamais été autant en paix que maintenant ! Me dit-il avec une lueur sincère dans ses yeux de chat : J'ai vu de près cette évolution, et des rebelles, tu en auras partout. (il haussa une épaule) Même chez les tiens..regarde Valentin.

Je hochai la tête, comme pour mieux assimiler ses paroles. Mais le doute ne me quitta pas.

-Ceci dit, on sait tous que cela ne serait pas la première fois que l'Enclave nous ment, peu importe le camp dans lequel on appartient.

Magnus ne sut quoi répondre à cela, et au vue de son regard qui se détourna du mien avec affliction, je compris aisément qu'il était d'accord avec moi. _« Reprends la tête de l'Institut, tu peux faire changer les choses, Alec. »_

-Mais comment je dois m'y prendre ? me plaignis-je à haute voix.

-Pardon ?

Je tressaillis en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire. Les sourcils froncés, mon amant m'interrogeait silencieusement. Je ne pus faire semblant plus longtemps qu'il ne se passait rien dans mon esprit perdu. Je soupirai, et secouai la tête en ne sachant par où commencer.

-Je tiens à reprendre la tête de l'Institut. Je l'ai promis à Raphaël, il m'a bien fait comprendre que nous restions injustes envers vous. Et depuis que je te connais, je côtoie bien plus l'univers des créatures obscures, et je l'ai vu sous un nouvel angle..Je ne le voyais plus seulement en tant que chasseur d'ombres, mais aussi tel un homme qui est, tout comme toi, Luke ou même Simon, à moitié Humain.

Je dis tout cela en prenant place sur le canapé. Après avoir marqué une pause, je repris en plongeant mon regard soucieux dans le sien, très attentif.

-Je ne peux plus fermer les yeux comme je l'ai fait pendant des années.

-Mon Alec, que pourras-tu faire de plus maintenant ?

Fronçant les sourcils, je lui fis comprendre que je ne saisissais pas ses sous entendus.

-Ce n'est plus comme si tu étais toujours un Nephilim. Tu es bien plus que cela maintenant, et tu n'as plus a te mêler autant des calvaires de l'Enclave, surtout si tu lui trouves des défauts toi aus-

-Mais il faut y remédier pour tout le monde, Magnus ! L'interrompis-je. E-Et je sais bien que je ne suis plus un Nephilim, terminai-je dans un murmure.

Je pouvais sentir le regard de mon amant posé sur moi. Il semblait me sonder en silence..

-Alec, beaucoup d'Instituts ont essayé et certains avaient de bons sentiments. Mais..cela n'a jamais abouti à du concret, et très peu de positif en est ressorti. Le Monde Obscur ne fait que se méfier encore plus de la bonne foi des Chasseurs d'Ombres. (Il haussa les épaules comme s'il ne sut quoi donner d'autre comme argument) Comment te faire comprendre que tu ne gagneras pas facilement la confiance des créatures obscures ?

-Tu ne m'en sens pas capable ? Demandai-je avec une fébrilité que je tenais pourtant contenir.

-Je ne dis pas ça, mais si c'est pour voir les choses empirer, je préfère que tu ne tentes rien.

-Et si je veux essayer ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne me connaissais pas, tu vois bien mon intérêt pour les créatures obscures !

-Alexander, tu pourrais changer toutes les lois du monde cela n'enlèvera pas les idées reçues dans les deux camps ! Essaie donc de gérer ce qui est à ta portée..

Nous nous toisâmes un moment sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, puis je le vis soupirer tristement. Magnus s'assit à côté de moi et plaqua son front contre mon épaule.

-Après tout ce qu'on a traversé récemment..je veux juste qu'on soit tranquille, en dehors de tous les autres problèmes que nous pouvons éviter.

Je voulus prendre la parole mais mon amant poursuivit en relevant la tête et en plongeant ses yeux qui me semblaient bien humides et craintifs.

-J'ai souhaité si fort que tes devoirs de Nephilim ne nous séparent plus, et aujourd'hui tu n'en es plus un. Cesse de faire comme si tu avais encore des obligations, tu ne dois plus rien à personne aujourd'hui.

Plus tôt, je souhaitai m'exprimer, mais dans l'instant je me tus en comprenant qu'il était inutile de poursuivre la conversation sur ce sujet. Je devais bien admettre que Magnus avait beaucoup enduré psychologiquement ces dernières semaines par ma faute. En plus de la lutte qu'il menait avec sa _forma animalis,_ je ne me sentis pas la force d'essayer de l'enthousiasmer dans mes résolutions... Reposant ma tête sur la sienne, je vins nicher mon nez dans sa chevelure et humai les multiples bribes de fragrances qui s'en échappaient. Son éternelle odeur de bois de santal, un soupçons d'orchidée, et celle un peu plus chimique de sa laque citronnée. _Peut-être ne pourrais-je pas tenir ma promesse, Raphaël.._

* * *

Si pendant une longue période, l'Institut de New-York manquât cruellement d'effectif, Clary se dit qu'avec tous les chasseurs d'ombres réunis à la Cathédrale depuis quelques jours, leurs troupes auraient pu se gonfler, mais l'Assemblée n'était là que pour choisir le Nephilim le plus compétent qui succéderait Imogène Hérondale, ancienne inquisitrice de tous les chasseurs d'ombres..

Quelques uns s'étaient portés volontaires, très peu, mais bien moins furent gardés en tant que candidats potentiels. Et contre toutes attentes, ni Maryse ni Robert ne s'étaient présentés..Clary s'était pourtant fait à l'idée que les Lightwood étaient prompts au leadership, mais il semblerait que la tâche d'inquisiteur soit bien plus ingrate qu'elle ne se l'était doutée.

Jace lui expliqua que les inquisiteurs étaient trop rarement appréciés, non pas parce que tous avaient un mauvais caractère dès qu'il endossait ce rôle, mais bien parce que ce rôle faisait d'eux des chasseurs d'ombres avec un pouvoir politique puissant, au point d'appliquer la peine capitale sur le Consul sans passer par le Conseil ni l'Assemblée, s'il avait commis un tort. Et d'après Robert, les Nephilim connurent une période noire à cause d'un inquisiteur qui exécutait à tout va les créatures obscures ayant commis de petits délits qui pouvaient se régler par une restriction de leurs fonctions ou bien une mise en détention pour un temps court. Des chasseurs d'ombres furent également touchés par cette Peste de pouvoir s'ils eurent osé étouffer les délits mineurs pour épargner les créatures obscures..

-Des petits délits ? Mais de quel genre ? avait demandé Clary. Assise autour de la table de la cuisine aux côtés d'Isabelle, ses parents et deux autres chasseurs d'ombres, la jeune Fairchild s'informait un peu plus sur le monde qui l'entourait désormais.

-Pratiquer une profession sans papier, ne prêter allégeance à aucun clan.. Expliqua Robert en grimaçant. Lui-même trouvait ses faits absurdes : A l'époque, il n'y avait pas les Accords, cela n'avait aucun sens de parler de délit..Aujourd'hui, un chef de meute porte serment, et se doit de respecter les Accords ainsi que prendre soin de ses semblables.

-Mais pour leur imposer ça ? Clary ne cacha pas son air révolté, elle qui savait Simon dans une situation délicate avec son clan, n'étant pas sûr lui-même d'en faire vraiment parti.

-A tes yeux on impose notre loi, mais une créature obscure seule, face à des chasseurs d'ombres court un certain danger, reprit Isabelle. Si l'Enclave a instauré cette loi, c'est avant tout pour maintenir un équilibre. Les créatures obscures doivent rester par clan, leurs chefs les guident et leurs permettent une situation adéquate à leurs besoins. Ce sont les chefs des clans qui interviennent en premier si un crime est commis, enfin, si le criminel en question et son chef ne trouvent pas de compromis, alors ce dernier peut demander l'intervention de l'inquisiteur qui se doit de juger le criminel pour sa ou ses fautes.

-Quoi que cela soit différents avec le peuple sous les collines et les enfants de Lilith, renchérit l'un des chasseurs d'ombres présents.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ce sont des êtres plus anciens que les Nephilim eux mêmes, reprit Robert. Il faut savoir que l'on peut dater approximativement la naissance du premier Shadowhunter, en l'an mille après Jésus Christ. En revanche, même si nous les savons bons archivistes, les Sorciers n'ont aucune date à donner ni pour les éclairer eux à propos de leur existence ou bien nous autres. Et c'est réciproque chez les Fées.

-Ils ont un passé plus riche que le nôtre, mais aussi plus complexe, ils ont établi leurs lois et leur propre mode de régence, ils étaient donc difficiles d'imposer concrètement quelques choses aux Sorciers et aux Fées, ajouta Maryse : Si tu préfères, un Grand Sorcier peut décider lui-même de bannir un de ses semblables sans même nous donner les raisons. S'il en a jugé nécessaire, il agit et c'est tout. Quant aux fées..(elle jeta un coup œil à sa fille qui lui sourit) Nous ne sommes pas très à jours sur leur procédé, mais il faut prendre des pincettes avec la Reine de la Cour des Lumières, et je ne mentionne même pas le Roi.

Clary haussa les sourcils, signalant ainsi son incompréhension.

-J'ignorai qu'il y avait un Roi..

-Il y a plusieurs Cours qui règnent en maîtresses absolues sur le monde des Fées. La Cour des Lumières, comme on t'en a déjà parlé, et la Cour des Ténèbres en font parties, expliqua le chasseur d'ombres brun, aux côtés du premier qui avait parlé à Clary. Celle-ci crut comprendre qu'ils étaient faux jumeaux.

-Pour la Cour des Lumières, c'est l'unique partie du monde des Fées qui acceptent de se lier aux Accords. (Robert pouffa) Enfin, comme ils l'entendent..Mais nous sommes pour l'instant en bon terme avec eux, tandis que nous n'avons aucune information au sujet de la Cour des Ténèbres, si ce n'est que le Roi nous hait comme la Peste. On dit du cette Cour, qu'elle représente le sang démoniaque des fées, tandis que celle des Lumières représenterait l'Ange qui les a fait naître.

-La Reine est déjà tellement désagréable est fourbe, maugréa Maryse en posant ses deux coudes sur la table et tenant son menton dans ses mains. Clary sourit en se disant qu'elle voyait un peu d'Isabelle par cette gestuelle dissidente : Mais un membre de notre famille nous a rapporté que le Roi de la Cour des Ténèbres n'était ni fourbe ni désagréable, que c'était tout bonnement un tyran qui répliquait par de violents assauts si l'on venait à s'en prendre à eux, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Isabelle et Clary se toisèrent avec curiosité puis l'un des frères questionna :

-Un Trueblood a eu affaire avec la Cour des Ténèbres ?

Maryse sourit en pointant avec son pouce Robert. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel.

-Un Lightwood, papa ? fit Isabelle avec un grand intérêt visible dans ses yeux bruns.

-Gabriel Lightwood, oui. Tout ce qui reste de cette histoire n'est qu'une poignée de rumeurs, je ne peux vraiment assurer tous les propos qui en ressortent, dit-il en se massant la nuque.

-Ah~ Gabriel Lightiwood, soupira soudainement Maryse, quand je pense que tu as refusé d'appeler notre fils ainsi.

-Hé bien j'ai eu raison, bonjour l'embrouille quand on sait ce qu'il vient de lui arriver ! Rétorqua Robert en ne faisait guère attention à ses sous entendus bien trop révélateurs. Isabelle lui fit les gros yeux et Clary se recroquevilla en jetant un vif coup d'œil eux frères qui ne comprirent pas un traître mot.

-Vous parlez de Max, ou bien d'Al-

-J'ignorai que vous aviez débattu sur le prénom à donner à mon frère, intervint Isabelle en faisant exprès de hausser le ton comme si cela recentrerait le sujet de conversation.

Le père Lightwood se racla la gorge avant de reprendre :

-Ahem, oui..Ta mère voulait donner à l'héritier de la famille un prénom d'un de mes ancêtres ayant représenté la force de notre lignée. Mais Gabriel était connu pour son tempérament casanier, et Maryse pourra me traiter de superstitieux autant qu'elle le voudra (il lança un regard courroucée à son épouse) mais je porte une grande importance à la signification et l'influence qu'un prénom peut avoir sur la vie d'une personne.

-Si encore il n'y avait que les prénoms ; l'astrologie, les prémonitions ! Un vrai cartomancien ton père, pouffa la plus âgée des trois femmes.

Clary sentit un sourire se former et elle contint son rire de justesse en se pinçant les lèvres. Quant à Isabelle, elle souriait de toutes ses dents blanches.

-Tiens, c'est nouveau ça, grommela Robert en levant les yeux au ciel : Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'à sa naissance, on se disputait toujours le prénom qu'on donnerait à Alec.

-Mais comment en êtes vous arrivé là ? S'enquit Clary qui s'étonna s'enthousiasmer autant pour ce genre de conversation. Jamais une fois elle n'avait songé à devoir choisir un jour un prénom pour l'un de ses enfants, ni même de se demander si elle en aurait un jour. Et elle pariait qu'Isabelle était dans la même situation.

Maryse et Robert se consultèrent des yeux puis, Robert reprit.

-Alexander.. bibliquement « l'Homme qui protège » ou encore, « Le protecteur de l'Humanité». Cela va te paraître arrogant, mais je tenais à ce que mon hériter s'élève au delà de Raziel. Mais à la fois, je tenais à ce que son prénom le rapproche au plus près de son rôle de Nephilim ; protéger le Monde et la vie qui s'y est installée, du Mal qui l'empoisonne.

Le crissement du tabouret -que Maryse recula avant de se lever- sortit Robert de sa transe. Elle alla se préparer un thé, et agita la bouilloire pour en proposer aux autres. Clary et l'un des frères acceptèrent.

-Et comment tu as réussi à persuader Maman d'appeler mon frère comme ça ? Réagit aussitôt Isabelle qui tenait à connaître le fin mot de cette histoire qu'elle n'aurait sûrement jamais cru entendre un jour, surtout dans un moment tel que celui-ci, en pleine crise politique.

-Au delà de son beau discours, j'étais surtout contente qu'il donne le nom du fils de Gabriel Lightwood.

-Ah ouais, d'une pierre deux coups, fit l'un des frères.

-Mais nous avons ajouté Gideon en second prénom parce qu'il est celui qui a redoré le nom des Lightwood après..un sombre moment de la vie de son père, Bénédict. Renchérit Maryse qui servit les tasses de thé.

-Bénédict Lightwood, voilà quelqu'un dont je n'avais entendu parlé depuis mainte année !

Comme si elle reconnaissait cette voix malicieuse, Isabelle bondit de son siège pour se ruer à la porte de la cuisine, par laquelle elle vit arriver Magnus accompagné d'Alec. Elle sauta au cou du sorcier qui lui rendit chaleureusement son étreinte, et bien sûr, elle n'oublia par son frère qui embrassa son front.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir, souffla t-elle contre l'épaule de son aîné.

-J'étais épuisé de rester loin de vous, rétorqua Alec d'une voix que sa cadette trouva bien fébrile.

Intriguée, elle se recula gentiment pour sonder son frère des yeux et vit à ses lueurs tremblantes dans ses yeux et de son sourire soulagé que c'était grand temps qu'il retrouve les siens. Isabelle constata également le pull à col roulé de couleur noir, qui affiné sa silhouette mais sculptait les muscles de son buste et de ses bras. Aux mains, Alec portait des gants noirs en daim fin. Soucieuse, la jeune femme se demandait s'il ne faisait pas tout cela pour cacher sa peau vierge de rune angélique.

Alec redressa le nez et posa son manteau sur le rebord de la table de la cuisine avant de pointer Clary du doigt.

-Question basique : A quoi sert un téléphone ? Lui demanda t-il en souriant d'un air taquin.

-Heu.. A téléphoner ?

-Bingo ! Intervint Magnus en créant une couronne de princesse enflammée avec sa magie, qu'il fit léviter au dessus de ses cheveux roux. Clary sentit l'entourloupe arriver.

-Appelle Luke plus souvent, il s'inquiète tu sais, reprit Alec en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ses parents.

Sa poitrine se serra en voyant sa mère pleurer devant le plan de travail.

-Oh, Maman.. Mettant de côté Luke et Clary, Alec retira ses gants avant de toucher sa mère, ne trouvant pas poli de les garder.

-Alexan- voulut prévenir son amant, mais le brun secoua la tête en lui incitant de ne pas s'inquiéter.

-Hé, appela t-il sa mère avec douceur. Je suis rentré..

Maryse hocha vivement la tête en essayant de contenir ses sanglots. Elle comprenait parfaitement qu'Alec devait se montrer discret, mais le savoir revenu chez eux, auprès d'elle, la comblait d'une joie qu'elle se surprit de ne pas maîtriser. Néanmoins, son fils perçut comme un trouble dans son regard qui ne lui disait rien de bon. Il se souvint d'avoir déjà ressentit cela avec elle, lorsqu'elle venait en coup de vent à l'Institut.

Après qu'elle eut séché le plus gros de son émois, Maryse proposa une tasse de thé à son fils et à Magnus. Alec lui sourit en acceptant volontiers, à l'instar de son amant.

Le seul qui s'était montré bien silencieux fut Robert, et Alec ne préféra pas s'en soucier. Si sa mère avait fait beaucoup d'efforts pour renouer des liens avec lui ces dernières semaines, son père lui, ne semblait pas avoir encore trouvé la bonne façon de procéder. Et pourtant, Alec ignorait à quel point son parent bouillonnait en lui, ne sachant comment aborder certains sujets délicats avec son fils aîné.

-Jace n'est pas avec vous ? Questionna Alec en tirant un tabouret pour Magnus et un autre pour lui-même.

-Il est a la bibliothèque avec Max et Eliott, informa Clary.

-Oh.., fit Magnus d'un air surpris. Vient-il souvent ?

-Plus ou moins, mais Max en semble ravi alors autant les laisser étudier tous les deux, dit Isabelle.

Magnus était au courant de l'amitié qu'avaient tissée les deux jeunes garçons, mais ce qu'il ignorait était ces visites que menait Eliott à la Cathédrale. Étudier _? Étonnant que Ragnor le laisse faire..._ Bien qu'il garda ses questions pour lui, Magnus se demandait comment des ouvrages -la plupart du temps propagandistes et écrits du point de vu des Nephilim- pouvaient bien aider un jeune sorcier dans sa formation ?

Il se pencha vers Alec et murmura quelques mots à son oreille. Ce dernier hocha la tête et Magnus se leva soudainement.

-Où vas-tu ? Tu viens à peine d'arriver ! S'outra Isabelle qui regardait le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn quitter la cuisine. Du haut de ses bottes plate-forme, il pivota gracieusement et dit d'une voix guillerette :

-Alexander a besoin de retrouver sa famille, et moi je dois tirer les oreilles d'un vilain garnement !

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il disparut en s'engouffrant dans le couloir.

-Il est.., commença l'un des frères : Impressionnant en vrai !

Alec fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas bien ce qu'il insinuait.

-Je veux dire, on entend souvent parler du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn avec son extravagance, sa magie et ses soirées, mais de l'avoir en face de soi..on sent quelque chose de vraiment puissant émaner de lui.

Plongeant son nez dans la tasse de thé chaud que lui servit sa mère, Alec songea à comment il avait perçu Magnus la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Même s'il était venu le trouver lors d'une Rave, Magnus et lui s'étaient réellement vus et parlé qu'au loft du sorcier, lorsque le Cercle s'en prit à lui. _C'est vrai, qu'il impressionne toujours la première fois qu'on le rencontre._ Mais n'était-ce pas quelque peu dupliqué depuis quelques temps ? Alec sut parfaitement bien que l'aura démoniaque de son amant s'était libérée depuis la perte de son premier artefact. D'autant plus qu'il enchaînait les entraînements pour maîtriser le Nekomata, et donc les transformations rendaient certainement son aura bien plus brute et sauvage qu'avant. Alors que son interlocuteur allait reprendre ses remarques, il se tut et fixa la main droite d'Alec. Virant au rouge, il posa maladroitement sa tasse et des éclaboussures de thé jaillirent sur la table. Alec, planqua ses mains en dessous.

-Tu..commença le jeune homme en s'adressant à l'aîné de la fratrie des Lightwood, mais Clary l'interrompit soudainement.

-J'oublie l'inventaire de l'armurerie, s'exclama t-elle en mimant faire l'étourdie. Il est tard, vous venez avec moi ? A trois on aura terminé avant le dîner !

-Oh, oui je me souviens que le Consul Malachi désirait l'obtenir avant ce soir, renchérit Isabelle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent un peu curieusement, puis décidèrent de suivre Clary qui prit la tête de la marche. Aussitôt débarrassé des deux chasseurs d'ombres, Alec se prit la tête en ses mains et soupira, las.

-Faut que je remercie Clary..

-Tu ne parviens toujours pas à faire apparaître des runes, comme le faisait Raphaël ? s'inquiéta Maryse.

A l'entente du prénom de l'Archange, Alec sentit son cœur se serrer. Il secoua la tête après se l'être libérée et reposa sur la table ses mains, dont le dos était visible de tous.

-J-je n'aurai pas dû retirer mes gants..

-Tu n'aurais pas dû venir du tout, trancha Robert qui reçu des regards choqués de la part d'Isabelle et de Maryse.

-Mais enfin, papa, comment peux-tu dire cela?! S'indigna la jeune femme en se levant comme pour défier son père. Mais il l'ignora et toisait Alec avec une pointe de sévérité. Ce dernier, quelque peu sonné, n'avait toujours pas relevé les yeux de ses mains.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il y a eu suffisamment de scandales ces dernières semaines ? Demanda t-il d'une voix dure et sourde.

D'un coup, et faisant tressaillir les épaules de Maryse, Alec se leva promptement et renversa son tabouret qui se cogna si violemment sur le sol qu'il ébrécha le carrelage. Fusillant son Père de ses yeux luisant d'un bleu surnaturel, Alec balança avec un profond désespoir : « A t'entendre je fais scandale depuis dix-neuf ans ! » avant de quitter la cuisine sans crier gare. Max arrivait au même moment, content d'avoir été informé de la venue de son frère par Magnus, il était venu le voir dans la cuisine mais Alec ne le remarqua même pas, s'engouffrant dans le couloir opposé. Déçu, et ayant surpris quelques bribes de la dispute, Max se tint sur le seuil et provoqua un silence gênant entre Robert, Maryse et Isabelle qui posaient leurs regards sur le petit garçon dont les yeux larmoyaient.

Une fois de plus, Robert fit l'objet de son courroux.

-T'es le pire Lightwood de toute la lignée ! Hurla t-il avant de courir en direction de la bibliothèque.

Maryse leva la main comme si elle s'apprêtait à gifler son époux mais elle se ravisa en serrant le poing.

-Tu ne mérites pas tes enfants..

Sur le coup, Robert lui asséna un regard monstrueusement accusateur.

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, toi qui a confié Alec pendant huit mois à des inconnus !

-Quoi ? Souffla Isabelle qui regarda sa mère avec une mine désabusée tandis que Robert quittait à son tour un lieu qui, quelques minutes plus tôt, semblait chaleureux et convivial.

De son côté, Max atteignit la bibliothèque en ouvrant bien brusquement les battants de l'entrée. Eliott -qui discutait avec Magnus- avait d'abord sourit en reconnaissant son ami puis se sentit fort embarrassé de le voir pleurer. Jace, installé à quelques tables plus loin, vint à eux et demanda ce qu'il se passait. Tandis que Magnus suivait des yeux la course du jeune Lightwood dont les larmes lui brisaient le cœur -lui qui avait les mêmes yeux que son amant- se sentit quelque peu déstabilisé en voyant Max se jeter dans ses bras. Debout, et raide comme un poteau, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn baissa ses yeux de chat tout curieux sur le petit garçon dont les sanglots silencieux se déversaient contre son abdomen. Comprenant que la situation avait dû déraper une fois encore, il soupira, relâcha ses muscles et étreignit le cadet des Lightwood qui agrippa plus fermement les vêtements de son aîné.

Jace courba soucieusement les sourcils et toisa l'entrée par laquelle Max arriva, comme s'il pouvait voir son _Parabataï_ à travers les cloisons.

Magnus lui jeta un regard complice et sur un commun accord, le blond parti retrouver son frère aîné. Eliott, en bon soutien, resta avec son jeune ami et frotta son dos d'un geste réconfortant. Il ignorait la peine de Max, mais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne l'avait encore jamais vu dans un tel état.

Jace revint soudainement en disant à Magnus qu'Alec ne se trouvait plus à l'Institut..

-Il est retourné le voir, dit-il, créant un fort sentiment de confusion chez Magnus.

* * *

Caché au plein cœur d'un sous bois de _South Brother Island,_ une des deux îles inhabitées de l'East River, ayant pour rôle d'épicentre entre _Brönx_ et _Riker's Island,_ Edween traçait des lignes et des courbes complexes à l'aide de son sang qui se déversait en importante quantité, par une plaie qu'il se fit en s'ouvrant l'intérieur de son avant bras. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se laissa glisser le long du tronc d'un chêne dévêtu de feuille. La neige crissa sous son poids, et de la buée s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'essoufflait. _« Tu veux perdre ta marque de soumission ? Trouve toi un être suffisamment pure pour te l'ôter »_ Il ferma douloureusement les yeux en serrant sa blessure contre lui et songea à ce que lui dit Asmodée. Quelques mèches de cheveux cachèrent son front en sueur malgré le froid mordant. Le blond laiteux de sa courte crinière se détachait du noir intense de son trench dont les pans lui arrivaient aux genoux. Usant de sa magie, il soigna au mieux sa blessure bien qu'une potion eut sûrement été plus efficace. Blême, il tenta néanmoins de se lever et il parvint à se tenir face au pentagramme inversé. Murmurant dans la langue Noire des Enfers, il invoqua le démon couronné par la Luxure. Une fumée noire sortit du cercle et se mit à tournoyer en colonne avec violence. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux en furent touchés et ballottaient autour de lui. Edween reconnut le brouillard d'Edom. Une silhouette difforme commençait à apparaître jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'os qui craquent se fasse entendre et qu'un homme, tout de blanc vêtu, apparaisse devant lui.

-Hé bien, le mois n'est pas fini, tu aurais pu attendre encore un peu..

Se dressant au cœur du pentagramme, Asmodée paraissait anormalement grand et son corps se voûtait légèrement vers l'avant, surplombant le sorcier qui devait lever la tête pour croiser le regard félin du démon.

-J'ai appris quelque chose que vous deviez savoir.

-Parle-donc.

Edween baissa un instant les yeux avec de déglutir, et reprit d'une voix chevrotante et bien mal assurée.

-Je sais qui a tué le familier de Lilith.

-Très bien, mais en quoi cette information concerne ma requête.

-Parce qu'elle en est peut-être liée..

\- « Peut-être » ? Tu parles ainsi à l'architecte des Enfers, celui qui a façonné les sept tours, des sept Princes des péchés capitaux ? Je ne mène pas mes plans sur des « peut-être » et mes idées sont toujours carrées.

Il osa mettre un pied en avant, mais le pentagramme le sépara du sorcier. Asmodée foudroya le cercle du regard, et ricana d'un air fort amusé. La fumée qui l'entourai toujours s'extirpa du cercle et alla se nouer autour du cou de son esclave telle une corde, pour l'étrangler. Son corps se décolla du sol et ses pieds pendaient dans le vide.

-Ah- !

-Tu vas devoir te montrer plus convainquant, sinon tu mourras comme l'esclave que tu es !

-M-Michaël !

Asmodée fronça les sourcils et lâcha Edween qui tomba genoux à terre. Il se maintint la gorge et reprit son souffle.

-Des créatures obscures..qui se sont fait capturer par Valentin Morgenstern...ils assurent avoir vu un homme ailé, brillant et brûlant ses ennemis comme le soleil. Ils disent que le griffon a été tué par Michaël et un sorcier.

-Un sorcier ? Qu'est-ce que le Gardien du Soleil peut bien trafiquer avec un sorcier ?

Edween secoua la tête.

-Je ne sais pas, personne n'a voulu me donner son nom. En revanche, j'ai croisé un duc des Enfers, qui tient une maison close à Brooklyn. Azazaël aurait été vu en train de tuer des enfants de Lilith. Il recherchait la Coupe Mortelle.. mais la rumeur dit qu'un chasseur d'ombres l'aurait tué.

Des éclairs strièrent les iris de démon supérieur.

-Répète-moi ça...

Edween souffla avec crainte, comme s'il avait deviné la réaction de son Maître.

-Le Seigneur de Dudaël s'est fait tuer par un enfant de Raziel. Un nom ressort dans toutes les bouches : Lightwood.

Le brouillard s'épaississait autour d'Asmodée qui sondait avec colère le sorcier qui paraissait de plus en plus minuscule voire ridicule face à la silhouette imposante du Prince d'Edom.

-Pourquoi Lucifer n'a t-il rien dit à ce sujet.. ? Pourquoi, Diable, pourquoi ? (Il secoua la tête et toisa Edween) Ont-ils vu le visage de ce Lightwood ?

-Une femme a été vu aux côtés de Raphaël, lorsqu'il se-

-Raphaël ?! Gronda le démon d'une voix assourdissante. L'île entière trembla et une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola de peur loin du lieu.

-A t-il un lien..de près comme de loin à la mort de mon frère ?! Pesta Asmodée entre ses dents pointus.

-Il a été aperçu aux côtés de cette jeune femme..

-Trouve-la moi ! Tu m'entends, je t'ordonne de me trouver cette femme, ce Nephilim qui porte le nom de Lightwood ! (Il se tourna face au ciel, torsadant le brouillard qui remplaçait ses jambes) Je te maudit _Refa'el !_ Tu n'emporteras pas cet affront au Paradis, je te ferai déchoir de ton Temple, tu m'entends ! Hurla t-il en faisant gronder la terre.

Sans même que le sorcier ait à faire quoi que ce soit, le cercle d'invocation se brisa, et le brouillard se dispersa sur toute la surface de l'île abandonnée. Edween s'enfuit à toute allure et ouvrit à la volée un portail par lequel il put quitter l'île qui mourut sous le poison d'Edom. La neige prit la couleur de la cendre, et les arbres se desséchèrent et se brisèrent telles de vulgaires brindilles.

* * *

Alec dut bien avouer, qu'il devait sérieusement amadouer ses ailes s'il ne voulait pas manquer se fracturer le cou à chaque fois qu'il s'essayait à voler. Une fois dans le ciel, il n'y avait plus vraiment de souci, mais lors de l'atterrissage ses ailes se montraient contraignantes. Alec tourna en rond pendant un moment au dessus du Mont Shasta avant qu'il ne parvienne à mettre un pied à terre..Enfin, dans son cas il finit ventre à terre. Frétillantes derrière lui, ses ailes examinaient s'il allait bien.

Pouffant afin de retirer la neige coller sur ses lèvres, Alec prit appui sur ses mains et se releva avant de secouer la tête, comme si cela l'aiderait à retrouver ses esprits.

-Faites pas genre de vous inquiéter pour moi, hein.. grogna t-il en fusillant du regard les êtres plumés qui se ratatinaient dans son dos.

Il soupira, et les fit disparaître sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de s'y prendre deux fois. Les avait-il vexé ?

Sur le moment, il n'était guère d'humeur à s'en soucier. Il n'était d'ailleurs d'humeurs à ne sûrement pas s'intéresser à grand chose si ce n'était hurler au monde cet amertume qui finirait par le ronger de l'intérieur. D'autant plus, qu'autrefois, il aurait pu partager ses colères comme ses joies avec une partie de lui qui avait disparu, mais qu'il souhaitait plus que tout revoir et sentir à nouveau la présence.

Au pied des piliers qui l'eurent guidé une fois à la libération, il détailla aujourd'hui encore leur hauteur et leurs runes qui formaient un cercle à chacune des bases des géants de pierres. Alec pouvait encore revoir son ombre se glisser de pilier en pilier en traînant ce drap ensanglanté et ce vêtement tiède, celui dont il se sépara à regret après s'y être désespéramment accroché. _« Je l'ai raccommodé.. »_ Il ferma les yeux, et songea à son amant, la mine penaude qui vint à lui en présentant le pull de Raphaël. _« Je sais que tu y tiens alors..je me suis dit que- »_ Alec ne put s'empêcher de l'interrompre. _« Ce n'est qu'un vêtement. Trop grand pour moi, et pas suffisamment coloré pour toi. Donnons-le à cet homme qui dort sur les bancs publics en face de l'Institut. »_

Le vent se remit à souffler et le froid mordit la peau de son visage qu'il fourra à moitié sous le col de son pull. Après s'être fâché avec son père, Alec partit sans prendre ses gants et il le regretta. Il enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, mais tressailli et ressortit bien vite la main droite avec quelque chose dans la main. Pas qu'il oubliât, mais il avait juré avoir sorti la plume de Raphaël hors de son manteau. _Mais elle se trouve encore près de moi.._

-Si seulement cela était suffisant..se plaignit-il. Toi, tu n'es plus là..alors à quoi bon.

Alec fixa la plume avec doute. Les muscles de la main crispés, il essaya d'éprouver un sentiment de rejet envers cette plume, entourée par cette aura si familière voire chère à son cœur. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru..

Finalement, il ne parvint pas à se séparer de la plume et la remit au chaud dans sa poche. Alec entra finalement dans le sanctuaire du Mont Shasta, et refit le trajet exact qui l'avait conduit une première fois au véritable Gabriel.

Le charme de Michaël n'était plus actif, et Alec put gravir sans encombre l'escalier sculpté dans la roche qui le mena à l'étage où ils trouvèrent le cercueil en pierre de lune de l'Archange blanc. Un trou remplaçait le bouton de pierre qui sortait, jadis, du mur de la caverne. Alec balaya l'étage du regard et ne trouva personne.

Toujours éclairé par les cristaux qui émergeaient du sol et des parois humides du sanctuaire, le brun aperçut ce courant d'eau qui s'engouffrait dans un tunnel, au fond de l'antre où il se trouvait. Ses pas raisonnèrent et claquèrent contre les flaques d'eau qui jonchaient l'étroit passage qui longeait ce qu'Alec apparentait à un ruisseau.

Une fois au bout, il ne put contenir son émerveillement. Ses grands yeux bleus s'ouvrirent en avec stupeur en découvrant un lieu des plus splendides. La caverne au bout du tunnel était à la fois spacieuse et confinée, mais Alec se dit que sa forme en dôme, dont le plafond s'ouvrait sur le ciel au soleil couchant, donnait cette impression. En dessous ce puits de lumière, se trouvait un large creux rempli d'eau qui s'écoulait du ruisseau en chutant en cascade sur les marches et les roches creusées en pantes. Les parois entourant ce coin emplie par la sérénité, étaient recouvertes de marques qu'Alec soupçonnait être des runes angéliques, qui n'étaient pas inscrites dans le Grimoire.

-Jeune Alec ?

Même s'il était venu le rencontrer, Alec sursauta et fit volte-face d'un air paniqué, comme un enfant prit la main dans le sac de bonbons, et tomba sur un Michaël qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

-Tu es venu, finalement, dit-il en sautant sur un rocher avant d'atteindre le même sol que son cadet qui se demandait d'ailleurs d'où il venait.

-Comme tu ne réponds pas à mes messages de feu, je suis venu oui. Rétorqua simplement Alec après avoir repris contenance.

-Tu me le reproche, hein ? Fit le roux en se massant la nuque. C'est légitime, je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir contacté avant.

-Hn..(Alec tourna la tête vers un mur marqué de runes) Il va bien ?

Michaël secoua la tête et Alec reposa aussitôt ses yeux sur sa personne.

-Je ne saurais vraiment te dire comment il va. Même si..il a retrouvé son corps originel, que son esprit semble s'être de nouveau noué à son enveloppe angélique, Gabriel ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.

-Comment ça ? Tu veux dire, que depuis ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux ?

Le roux opina.

-J'ai peur que le processus de dissociation ne l'ai gravement touché.

-Mais je n'ai rien, pourquoi aurait-il été plus touché face au rite ?

Une fois encore, Michaël resta sans réponse.

-J'aimerai que Raphaël soit là, lâcha t-il en fermant les yeux d'un air abattu. La dernière fois qu'Alec le vit ainsi, ce fut lorsqu'il vint demander de l'aide auprès de Magnus.

 _Mais il n'est pas là.._ Voulut rétorquer le brun, mais le fait de devoir prononcer ces mots et de les entendre à nouveau n'aurait pas été supportable pour lui.

-Où est-il ?

-Lorsque nous menions une vie exilée du Paradis, Gabriel a tenu à vivre comme un Terrestre. (Il sourit et son regard devint soudainement nostalgique) Il voulait prendre cette malédiction comme une chance pour lui de réaliser son vœux.

-Se rapprocher des êtres que tu chéris tant..termina Alec pour lui.

-Même si nos _sigils_ maintenaient notre longévité, ils nous exposaient aussi à de nombreux dangers, comme celui de révéler aux démons notre situation. Nous changions souvent notre lieu de résidence afin de pallier à tout cela. Mais il y un endroit que Gabriel tenait à conserver et aimer revenir; c'est un petit cottage qui se trouve aux abords du village d' _Albarracín_ , en Espagne.

-En Espagne ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?

-J'ai senti mes charmes êtres brouillés, j'ai voulu voir ce qu'il en était.

 _Brouillés ? Alors il n'avait pas désactivé ses charmes.._

-Je devine à ta tête que tu ne réalises pas encore l'étendu de tes nouveaux pouvoirs, rit Michaël qui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de son cadet.

-Je ne réalise rien du tout, soupira Alec, las.

-Viens voir Gabriel, je peux te guider jusqu'au cottage si tu veux ?

Alec refusa en secouant la tête.

-Déjà que je suis là sur une impulsion, je préfère en parler à Magnus avant.

-Tu voulais voir Gabriel, non ? Insista Michaël qui voyait bien que le jeune Ange ne lui disait pas tout.

Baissant la tête d'un air penaud, Alec se mit à songer silencieusement aux raisons qui le poussèrent à venir ici. Et peut-être réalisa t-il enfin, que Gabriel ne faisait définitivement plus parti de lui.

-Il me manque.., avoua t-il en toisant intensément le roux chez qui la stupeur était quelque peu visible dans ses yeux cuivrés. Puis, dans un sourire bienveillant il dit :

-Et je suis sûr que tu lui manques aussi. Je suis prêt à parier gros sur le fait que ta présence lui ferait du bien. Parles-en à Magnus si tu veux, mais une fois que tu seras fin prêt, préviens-moi et je viendrai te chercher.

Alec retrouva un soupçon de joie faire battre son cœur. _Mon cœur.. ?_ Le visage soucieux de son amant se placarda dans son esprit.

-J'aimerai te demander une dernière chose, Michaël.

 **Magnus**

Max avait finalement toisé son frère adoptif, bien que toujours lové dans mes bras, tout comme Eliott qui regardait Jace descendre les escaliers du promontoire. Quant à moi, je sentis mon cœur de sorcier s'emballer à cause du doute que provoqua les si subites paroles de Blondin.

Il sembla s'en être aperçu, puisqu'il s'avança vers moi en levant ses mains d'un geste tranquille.

-Il est parti voir Gabriel. J'ai senti son aura l'appeler, (il se massa la nuque) je ne sais pas trop comment t'expliquer..

Je secouai la tête et sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant.

-Je te crois. Même si de l'apprendre me surprend..

-Tu vas aller le chercher ? Me demanda Max d'un regard tellement suppliant que je crus ma poitrine étouffer tant cela me toucha.

J'essuyai ses larmes avec mes pouces et fit apparaître un mouchoir. Eliott fixa mes mains d'un air drôlement curieux.

-Ce vernis date un peu, pas sûr que tu puisses le retrouver en magasin, dis-je pour le taquiner.

-Quoi ? Mais je m'en fiche de ton vernis !

Eliott agrippa soudainement la main de Max et l'entraîna en dehors de la bibliothèque. Jace leva les yeux au ciel en souriant d'un air bienveillant.

-Ah, les gosses..(il fit mine de réfléchir) T'as déjà songé à l'adoption ?

Je manquai m'étrangler avec ma salive.

-Hé bien, reste avec moi ! Jace me tapota le dos. Je disais ça comme ça, je veux dire, Eliott et Max semblent bien t'aimer et Alec m'a parlé du Pavillon de ce sorcier chinois qui vous a aidé.

-Alors il a aussi dû te raconter à quel point les mômes m'ont maltraité ! Rah ! Max et Eliott ne sont plus des enfants, ils entrent dans le plus bel âge : l'adolescence ! Fis-je avec une pointe d'ironie.

-Je suis sûr qu'Alec voudrait des enfants.

Cette fois, je soupirai d'un air un peu agacé.

-Pardon d'être un enfant de Lilith !

-Je te parle d'adopter, je suis certain qu'Alec y songe.

-T'es sérieux ? Fis-je, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Jace me fixa d'un air imperméable jusqu'à le voir pouffer en se tenant les côtes.

-Par l'Ange, je te ferai gober n'importe quoi dès qu'il s'agit de mon frère ! Rit-il. Comment veux-tu que je sache s'il veut des gosses ou non. Enfin, je sais qu'il les aime mais après, il doit avoir d'autres préoccupations, surtout maintenant.

 _Mais quel crétin.._ me dis-je en le fusillant du regard. Cependant, il y eut une chose qui était vrai dans ses propos. Alexander devait avoir d'autres préoccupations.

-Oui..J'ignore pourquoi il n'est pas venu nous voir.

-Parce que ce n'est pas de nous dont il a besoin en ce moment, me dit Jace en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table, où Max et Eliott travaillaient lorsque j'arrivai pour les voir.

Je repensai à notre moment passé au paysage obscur avant que nous ne décidions de venir ici. D'ailleurs, je me souvins de la raison qui nous poussa à y venir. Jace balançait ses jambes dans le vide, tout en m'expliquant qu'il irait voir ses parents plus tard afin d'avoir de plus amples explications sur le départ si soudain de mon amant. Je me dis qu'il faudrait que je leur parle également. _Un mal-être le ronge ces jours-ci.._ Pourquoi ne m'en parlait-il toujours pas ?

Sentant un regard pesant être intéressé par ma personne, je jetai un coup d'œil interrogateur à Blondin qui avait posé ses coudes sur ses cuisses et qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains.

-Te fais pas trop de bile, Alec a besoin d'espace par moments.

-Je pensai en faire parti, maugréai-je non sans cacher ma contrariété. Peut-être fus-je stupide de réagir ainsi, mais j'espérai d'Alexander qu'il me dise la vérité sur ses propres doutes, comme je l'eus fait avec lui en Indonésie et aujourd'hui au bord de la rivière.

Ainsi, je réalisai ce que dus ressentir Alexander au début de notre relation. Et tandis que je pensai tout connaître de lui, il m'arrivait parfois de le trouver changé et, comme en ce moment, de me poser des questions à son sujet. Je pris pour acquise la personnalité d'un homme qui venait de se métamorphoser et qui se découvrait, voire, se redécouvrait lui-même. Mais s'il s'était rendu compte de quelque chose, je trouvai légitime de ressentir l'envie de l'entendre m'en parler.

-Laissons-lui un peu de temps, il finira bien par rentrer. Ajouta Jace avant de descendre de la table. Alors que nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, nous nous arrêtâmes net au milieu des marches en voyant Robert entrer.

De surpris, il passa ensuite à affligé et son regard se détourna de nous.

-Je pensai qu'Alec serait ici mais je me suis trompé..

-Comme souvent. Lâchai-je. Jace me toisa avec stupeur mais je passai outre.

-Comment ? me fit Robert comme si mon attitude le dépassait.

-Il n'y a pas un jour sans qu'Alexander ne se soucie de ce que tu penses de lui. J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais cela dut être suffisamment houleux pour ne désirer ne parler ni à Jace, ni à moi. (Je levai les bras au ciel d'un air désabusé) Tu ne le trouveras pas ici, Robert, dis-je en le défiant quelque peu du regard. Et je crains même qu'à trop lui mettre ta frustration sur le dos, tu le trouveras plus nulle part peu importe où tu iras le chercher.

Je vis le père Lightwood soupirer et faire mine de se détourner.

-Si tu crois que je ne m'en doute pas, tu te trompes Magnus. Sais-tu au moins où je peux le trouver ?

-Et si tu nous disais ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit Jace en gravissant les dernières marches à mes côtés.

-Jace, si tu sais où est ton frère, dis-le moi.

Robert s'adressait à nous sans colère, mais la fermeté dans sa voix assurait bien qu'il semblait pressé. Alors que j'eus pensé que parler à son fils adoptif lui ferait délier la langue, Robert resta coincé dans son mutisme. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il alla quitter la bibliothèque mais je le retins en me moquant bien qu'il appréciât ou non ma prochaine remarque.

-Des rumeurs courent au sujet de l'Épée. J'ignore qui les propagent mais..j'ose espérer que l'Enclave ne nous cache rien.

J'activai aussitôt ma marque animale, et mes sens s'éveillèrent. Je pus sentir depuis ma position, les effluves d'un transpiration provoquée par l'anxiété. Ses muscles se raidirent et ses doigts se cramponnèrent bien maladroitement à la poignée de porte. Jace ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, sûrement trop occupé à me détailler d'un air presque horrifié par mes propos. Moi, je ne décrochai pas mes yeux de chat de son père..

 _Qui nous mentait depuis trop longtemps.._ compris-je.

Lentement, Robert passa sa tête par dessus son épaule et je vis dans ses yeux qu'il chercha un court instant de m'entendre répondre à cette question à sa place. Ses lèvres me parurent sèches, serrées l'une contre l'autre, je me demandai quand allait-il les ouvrir pour laisser s'échapper la vérité. Jace, détourna enfin son attention de moi pour la poser sur son père adoptif. Clairement, il attendait avec incertitude une suite à cette histoire..

Déglutissant, ce cher Robert poussa les battants de la porte et nous enferma tous les trois dans la bibliothèque. Il resta face au bois lustré et orné de runes dans du fer peint en vert émeraude.

-Tout ce qui va être dit, ne devra pas sortir d'ici.

L'homme se tourna finalement face à nous et comme je m'étais attendu au fond de moi à ce qu'il me contredise, je sentis la déception alourdir mes épaules. Robert nous conta la vérité au sujet de l'Épée, qui, une fois après avoir été utilisée par Valentin, ne fut jamais récupérée par aucun agent de l'Enclave. Imogène eut tenue à garder cette information sous silence, afin d'éviter une évidente et violente agitation chez les créatures obscures ainsi qu'un abandon dans leurs troupes. Car il semblait..que le nombre de chasseurs d'ombres qui craignaient voir Valentin prendre le dessus sur l'Enclave, grandissait et s'en allait rejoindre le Cercle, plus pour sauver leur peau que par conviction.

-Les lâches ! Cracha Jace avec une mine de dégoût sur le visage.

-Les chiens ne font pas des chats, pestai-je en toisant Robert avec un certain dédain.

Jace se mit à rougir. De la colère, de la honte ? Je ne pus savoir, mais il jeta un coup d'œil intrigué vers Robert qui me menaçait du doigt.

-Nous ne voulions pas créer de discordes inutiles entre le monde obscur et les Nephilim, objecta t-il.

-Parce que vous vous doutez très bien, qu'entre nos effectifs à nous, et ceux de vos troupes, la balance n'est pas très équitable pour l'un des deux camps. Je vous laisse deviner lequel..

Robert fit mine de vouloir rétorquer mais son mutisme et son regard fuyant furent amplement suffisant pour moi. _Oh, Alexander..si tu étais là, tu comprendrais sûrement que mes paroles étaient vraies tout à l'heure.._

-Vous aurez beau dire, et répéter, et continuer ainsi, en affirmant que tout ce que vous faites c'est pour protéger les créatures obscures..Les _Nephilim,_ repris-je d'un ton volontairement acerbes, ne réussiront jamais à comprendre le monde obscur, parce qu'ils n'ont jamais voulu le faire ! Depuis la nuit des temps, vous nous craignez, vous nous voyez comme des fous prêts à se rebeller sans même comprendre.

Je contournai Robert et Jace et me planta devant la porte, leur présentant mon dos.

-Mais folie, peur et colère font partis de notre côté humain. (J'ouvris les portes sans les toucher à l'aide de ma magie) Ne faites pas comme ci les Enfants de Raziel n'en avait pas un. Votre couardise en est pourtant un bel exemple.

Je fis apparaître un portail sur le seuil de la bibliothèque que je traversai, ne supportant plus le regard lamentable de Robert. Avant que la brèche de m'engloutisse, je crus apercevoir un homme de bien forte carrure se tenir derrière le, et me jeter un regard déstabilisé. _Malachi ?_ Cependant, en arrivant chez moi, je passai outre et jetai mon manteau sur le canapé avant de m'accouder derrière le comptoir de mon mini bar.

L'amertume et la révulsion me tiraillaient, et sans que je puisse me contrôler, je frappai du poing contre le plan du comptoir et fit exploser une étagère remplie d'alcool et de verres de toutes tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Les débris sur le sol formèrent comme un vitrail représentant les bribes d'une bataille dont l'issue restait incertaine.

Soudain, mon chat qui ne s'était pas présenté à mon arrivée, feula peureusement devant la porte de sortie de secours. Sur le moment, je me dis qu'un autre chat devait roder dans les escaliers et je ne me levai pas pour vérifier. Non, d'un claquement de doigts je fis léviter les éclats de verres et jusqu'à la poubelle. Je m'apprêtai ensuite à nettoyer l'alcool que mon tapis imbibait par grandes flaques, mais un bruit tonitruant me fit tressaillir et tourner la tête vers sa provenance : l'escalier de secours. Président Miaou s'enfuit, le poil hérissé, se cacher sous le canapé. Ne ressentant aucune présence malfaisante, je laissai mon aura démoniaque examiner les lieux. Puis, sentant mon cœur s'emballer de joie, je trottinai jusqu'à la porte de secours où je vis mon amant ridiculement coincé dans l'escalier, les ailes pliées autour des marches et une jambe ballante par dessus la rambarde, dans le vide.

Alec, l'air penaud, me fit un signe discret de la main et d'un coup, je sentis ma précédente amertume s'envoler. Je ricanai sans retenue, ouvris la porte m'appuyai contre le chambranle en croisant les bras. Je restai ainsi un moment, à le contempler galérer à s'extirper de son piège.

-Un petit coup de main ne serait pas refus..me dit-il.

-Ah ! Alors maintenant tu veux mon aide ? ris-je. Je ne t'ai pourtant pas vu me concerter après la dispute avec ton paternel, pour me demander si je voulais bien, moi aussi, partir vois ce cher Gabriel !

Je le vis rougir et sourire d'un air crispé. Mais cette fois-ci, malgré la situation burlesque qui se présentait sous mes yeux, je me jurai de ne pas céder pour ses beaux yeux.

-Tu mérites de te transformer en mister freeze goût angélique, pour cet affront !

\- « Un affront »..répéta t-il en secouant la tête. Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais s'il te plaît, aide-moi Magnus..gémit-il.

Je secouai la tête, gardant mon sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage.

-Réponds d'abord à mes questions, puis, je t'aiderai à te dégager de là.

-Ok, ok..tu sais quoi ? Balance tes questions.. soupira t-il d'un air résigné. _Non mais, un peu que tu vas capituler mon neveux !_ Me dis-je en lui dévoilant ma Magnificence.

-Où étais-tu ?

-Tu viens de le dire..je voulais voir Gabriel.

Je fis mine de réfléchir en levant les yeux en l'air et consultai ma mémoire.

-C'est vrai. Tu vois ce que la colère me fait dire ? Fis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais mon amant blêmit d'un coup. Peut-être aurai-je dû le rassurer et lui dire que ce n'était pas un reproche mais le voir ainsi..Me confirmait qu'il s'en voulait et que mes états d'âmes avaient de l'intérêt pour lui. Je repris : Pourquoi ne pas être venu me voir ? (Je secouai la tête et avançai vers lui en gardant mes bras croisés contre mon torse) Je veux dire..j'entends que tu étais fâché, mais pas contre moi j'espère ?

-Bien sûr que non, souffla t-il.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas être venu parler à Jace ? Pourquoi..es-tu parti sans moi ?

-Magnus, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine..j-je..je ne pensai à ce que t-

-Après ce que je t'ai dis ce matin au sujet de mon ancienne compagne, je te trouve bien égoïste. Lâchai-je peut-être plus morne que je ne l'aurai pensé. Surtout que j'étais certain d'avoir surmonté ma contrariété. Mais en voyant Alec, je réalisai que j'étais peut-être bien plus touché par son départ que je ne m'en eus douté.

Mon regard se détourna sur ses ailes, et autant fussent-elles splendides et d'un blanc pur à la hauteur de son âme, autant je ressentais indéniablement cette envie de les voir enchaînées, clouées contre un mur ou au sol pour ne plus le laisser partir. Je tendis le bras vers l'une d'elles, caressai amoureusement ses plumes. _Dieu qu'il est beau, affublé ainsi de ses grandes ailes..Diable qu'il est fort, capable ainsi de me soumettre à des sentiments si impures que ceux de vouloir le priver de liberté._ Je pinçai une plume entre le pouce et l'index. Il ne me suffisait que d'un geste brusque pour l'arracher. _Mais il.._ Un contact léger et duveteux contre ma tempe me surprit. Je détournai la tête et vis que l'autre aile me câlinait le visage avec tendresse. Ma poitrine se serra. Je me souvins que Michaël disait que les ailes d'un ange représentaient une part de sa personnalité et contenait l'aura de leur maître. _Son aura, pleine d'amour et d'inquiétude.._

-Alexander, murmurai-je en ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

-Gabriel..a fait parti de moi pendant tellement longtemps, fit soudainement Alec dont le timbre de sa voix sonnait comme celle qu'on emploierait pour formuler de plates excuses : Je ressens ce changement, j'en ai pris violemment conscience aujourd'hui. (Il haussa les épaules) Je voulais le voir..Pardon d'être parti ainsi, mais j'avais _besoin_ de le voir. Je t'assure que je n'avais nullement pour intention de te blesser de la sorte, mais sur le moment..

-Tu n'as pas réfléchi ? Terminai-je pour lui.

Il pouffa en secoua la tête.

-Tu me connais bien.. dit-il.

 _Non, c'est faux._ Je lui souris, et claquai des doigts afin de l'aider à s'extirper de l'escalier. Une fois sur ses deux pieds, et les ailes décoincées, il s'étira avant de me jeter un regard que je trouvai fort curieux. Je l'interrogeai du mien. _Je pensai te connaître mais.._ Faisant disparaître ses ailes dans un éclatement de plumes qui tombaient autour de nous, Alec m'étreignit avec un élan de passion qui me fit tomber des nues. _Montre-moi qui tu es vraiment..Rassure-moi en me parlant de ce que tu caches au fond de toi._ Les bras plaqués le long de mon corps, je sentis son cœur s'emballer contre ma poitrine. Ce qu'il avait grandi, son front touchait le mien avec aisance sans qu'il n'eut besoin de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, comme il le faisait autrefois.

-J'ai parlé à Michaël, me glissa t-il à l'oreille, dans un chuchotement suave. Mais je n'ai pas de réponse sûre à te donner.

-D-de quoi parles-tu ?

-Que je ne suis qu'un ange vagabond. Et qu'à ce titre, ni le Paradis, ni les Enfers, ne peuvent m'accorder l'éternité qui aurait pu t'accompagner jusqu'au tout dernier de tes jours.

-Tu veux dire que..tu es toujours mortel ?

Presque avec douleurs, Alexander s'écarta péniblement de moi. La tête rentrée dans ses épaules crispées, il leva lentement la tête pour me laisser voir son affliction qui me fendit le cœur en deux. Il pensait me décevoir, pourtant, il ignorait à quel point je me sentis soulagé d'entendre ses mots. Et il dut le remarquer, puisque je pus lire de la stupeur dans son regard.

-Bien qu'après tout ce qui nous est arrivé..un serment d'éternité m'aurait comblé et panser certaines plaies encore ouvertes, tu viens néanmoins de m'apporter une réponse, mon Alec. Assurai-je en levant tout juste mes bras pour venir serrer ses mains dans les miennes : Maintenant je sais, que nous n'avons nullement de temps à perdre pour nous aimer.

Alec, détacha ses doigts d'entre les miens et redessina mon visage avec. Il ne me toucha pas, je vis ses mains trembler, suspendues dans le vide autour de ma tête. Quant je m'attendais à sentir sa peau contre mes joues, il reculait avec une crainte dans les yeux dont je ne sus déceler la raison. _Oh, je t'en prie parle-moi._

-Alexander..suppliai-je presque. Son _sigil_ vint se graver sur son front, brillant sous les mèches de ses cheveux noirs. Je les écartai afin de le voir : Alors, c'est devenu ton nom angélique ?

-Il semblerait. Mais il n'y a qu'en m'appelant du fond de son cœur, qu'on peut le faire apparaître.

Prenant enfin mon visage en coupe, je ne pus m'empêcher de soupirer d'aise et de fermer les yeux pour savourer le toucher si familier de ses mains.

-Devrais-je moi aussi t'appeler Alec ?

Il secoua la tête, et approcha son visage du mien.

-Appelle-moi comme tu veux.

Je ne pus attendre d'avantage, et me pendis à son cou avant de l'embrasser avec ardeur. Très vite, je l'attirai à l'intérieur du loft. Je l'entendis refermer la porte d'un brutal coup de pied, et il prit ensuite les devants, me guidant jusqu'au salon en me portant dans ses bras. Mais ce fut sans compter..

-C'est quoi cette odeur ? grimaça t-il en arrêtant de m'embrasser.

Je l'interrogeai du regard, puis me frappai intérieurement en lui demandant de me laisser descendre. Ce qu'il ne fit pas, du moins, pas au sol. Alec me fit m'asseoir sur le comptoir du mini bar, tandis qu'il resta debout entre mes jambes. Il fixa les dégâts que je n'avais pas terminé de nettoyer.

-Une tornade est passée ?

-N-non..pas vraiment. (J'agrippai les passants de son jean gris, et l'attirai contre moi) Mais je dois également te parler..renchéris-je d'une voix sourde.

Mon cadet croisa mon regard, et je pus lire dans le sien qu'il redoutait un peu ce que je m'apprêtai à lui révéler..

* * *

-Tu leur as bien dit que tu repartais à Idris rejoindre la cousine de Sébastian Verlac ?

Assis sur le bord de la fenêtre du studio, dont l'armature en bois était recouverte de runes et de charmes qui obstruaient la vision depuis l'extérieur, Valentin toisait son fils, Jonathan, qui avait troqué sa couverture en tant que Sébastian pour sa véritable apparence.

-Oui. Aussitôt après avoir reçu la lettre d'Aline Penhallow, j'ai feint devoir la rejoindre dans la maison principale de sa famille.

-A t-elle demandé son cousin ?

-Non, mais le plus important est que l'Institut de New-York pense que Sébastian soit parti. Je peux donc agir en tant que Jonathan sans que ma couverture soit percée à jour..

Debout face au rebord de la fenêtre d'où était assis son père, Jonathan détourna un instant ses yeux noirs de jais du paysage crépusculaire de New-York, pour le poser sur lui.

-Bien que j'attends toujours ton feu vert pour réellement partir à Alicante.

-Patience, je veux ce jeune sorcier avant tout. Une fois que son sang aura ôté le scellé dessus la Coupe Mortelle, il ne nous restera plus qu'à rejoindre la capitale.

-Hn..

Clairement, Jonathan ne semblait que peu convaincu.

-Qu'as-tu ? Depuis quelques temps tu rechignes beaucoup sur nos projets.., souligna Valentin en toisant également le paysage et tapotait distraitement contre la vitre.

-Sur les démarches de nos projets, rectifia le blond. Ça prend trop de temps..(il se retourna vivement) Et je trouve ça quelque peu dommage que tu ne désires pas plus que ça récupérer ta fille, surtout avec le don qu'elle possède !

-Elle et Jace sont plus dangereux que tu ne le penses, et Clary nous a bien fait comprendre, lors de l'attaque à la raffinerie, qu'aucun accord était possible entre elle et moi.

-Qui voudrait faire affaire avec toi ? Pesta Jonathan. Laisse-moi donc me charger d'elle..

D'un air suspicieux, Valentin ne put s'empêcher de détailler son fils qui lui présentait son dos. Il se revoyait, vingt années en arrière, la même carrure, les mêmes cheveux, et les épaules robustes. Certes, il n'avait jamais eu la carrure de Robert, et à mains nues, ce dernier prendrait sûrement le dessus, mais avec le sang de démon qui coulait dans les veines de Jonathan, Valentin était certain d'une victoire à la clé de cette prochaine bataille. _Une bataille qui bouclera cette guerre, qui n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour si ces vulgaires créatures ne pullulaient pas sur cette Terre._ Se dit-il d'un air presque absent.

-Tu as toujours été curieux de connaître ta sœur.. Mais ne te fais pas berner, les femmes sont douées pour se jouer des hommes. Regarde ta mère, Joce-

-Ne parle pas de cette femme. Lâcha subitement Jonathan dont la noirceur du regard s'était intensifié, toisant son père par dessus son épaule.

-Clary est comme Jocelyne. Dès qu'elle découvrira ta véritable nature, elle t'abandonnera. (Valentin se leva de son perchoir et rejoignit son fils qui fixait le sol parqueté recouvert de tapis aux broderies ethniques) Fais ce que tu veux avec elle, mais n'oublie pas qu'elle a été élevée par cette femme que tu haies tant !

Jonathan se retourna brusquement et s'apprêtait à rétorquer avec véhémence quand soudain, apparu un message de feu sous le nez de Valentin. Le papier se matérialisa dans l'air, auréolé de flammes qui finirent par disparaître une fois le message entre les mains du meneur du Cercle. Dès les premières lignes, son expression impassible opta pour des traits crispés et un air sombre.

-On parlera de ta sœur plus tard, trouve moi ce foutu sorcier !

-Que t'arrive t-il enfin ? De qui cela venait ?

-De Malachi..Et Robert semble avoir dévoilé une information qui risque de nous faire manquer de temps, dépêche toi de retrouver Eliott ! Gronda Valentin qui déchira le message entre ses doigts tremblants de colère.

Jonathan pouffa.

-Dire qu'il était là-bas pour retenir les troupes et nous laisser le temps de disperser Alicante. Voilà que le sort nous rattrape, je t'avais dit..que tu t'y prenais mal !

-Je n'ai plus le temps de t'écouter me faire la morale, fulmina Valentin en se débarrassant des paroles de son fils d'un geste désinvolte de la main. Tu veux monter sur scène ? Bien, Malachi a enfin trouvé l'emplacement du Miroir Mortel, maintenant, apporte moi le sang de ce fichu gamin ou ton impertinence nous fera perdre un temps précieux. Tu as échoué la dernière fois, prouve-moi aujourd'hui que tu peux faire mieux que moi.

Un duel de génération eut lieu à travers les yeux des deux hommes. Père et fils se défièrent autant qu'ils tenaient à accomplir leur dessein commun ; Mettre l'Enclave à genoux et voir s'éteindre toutes les races de créatures obscures au sang démoniaque.

* * *

Après la surprenante discussion qu'il eut avec son père adoptif, Jace se cloîtra dans chambre, assis en tailleur sur son lit et le Livre Blanc ouvert entre l'écart de ses cuisses. _« L'Épée Mortelle est toujours entre les mains de Valentin.. »_ La Coupe, L'Épée..Jace comprit que Valentin cherchait à invoquer l'Ange Raziel en réunissant les trois instruments, comme leur avaient avoué les Sœurs de Fers et l'Archange Michaël. Il ne lui manquait plus que le Miroir, le dernier instrument que l'Ange confia à Jonathan Shadowhunter, afin de lui donner la puissance nécessaire pour repousser les démons. Des armes, à double tranchant..

Ne portant qu'un t-shirt à manches courtes, Jace ressentit le froid hivernale de sa chambre mal isolée parcourir sa peau. Il se frictionna les bras et en tournant la tête, son attention de posa sur sa tâche de naissance qui dépassait dessous sa manche. Il la releva, et les sanglants souvenirs du cadavre de l'inquisitrice lui revint en mémoire, accentuant une migraine qui l'eut pris plus tôt dans la journée.

Soupirant d'agacement, il tenta de se replonger dans la lecture du Grimoire, bien que la plupart des textes se présentaient à lui comme de véritables casse-têtes linguistiques. Il pouvait voir les runes, mais ne comprenait pas la description qui leur était accordée. Ce n'était pas une langue qu'apprenait habituellement un chasseurs d'ombres.

Quelques coups frappèrent à sa porte entrouverte. Il tourna vivement la tête en direction de sa visiteuse qui n'était autre que Clary. Elle semblait soucieuse, mais le blond sut pourquoi.

-J'ai reçu ton message, tu semblais alarmé.

-Personne ne t'a suivi ?

Clary jeta un vif coup d'œil derrière elle, mais ne vit rien. Elle entra, et referma aussitôt la porte derrière elle. S'approchant du lit, elle remarqua la Grimoire posé sur les jambes de son petit ami. Levant les yeux au ciel, elle s'assit en les faisant remuer tous les deux à cause des ressorts du matelas.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne servait à rien de chercher dans le Livre Blanc, mes runes ne sont pas de dedans.

-Je sais, souffla le blond en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Clary remarqua qu'ils avaient un peu poussé, et qu'à l'instar d'Alec, il recouvrait les yeux de fauve de Jace. Mais même ainsi, elle put voir qu'il était drôlement perturbé. Mais c'est la première fois que j'ai ce genre de visions, Clary. D'habitude, tu vois les runes et moi..(il ferma les yeux et fit brûler son aura) J'augmente leur puissance.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il croisa ceux verts opalins de la rousse qui compara aussitôt Jace à un aigle qui déployait ses ailes face au soleil ardent, haut dans un ciel épuré. Ses yeux scintillaient comme lui, comme le Roi Soleil. Et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait lui était même similaire. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son aura répondit à celle de son petit ami. Cependant, une fois que les murs se mirent à trembler, tous deux sursautèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux avec affolement. Leur aura diminua jusqu'à s'éteindre. Les murs, le sol ainsi que les meubles cessèrent de remuer et tout redevint à la normale.

-On va éviter à l'Institut. Décréta Clary en lissant un pli sur la couverture du lit.

-Je suis du même avis, ajouta Jace en hochant comiquement la tête.

Jace secoua la tête et devint soudainement plus sérieux.

-Clary, je sais que Robert va en parler à Isabelle, mais je tenais à ce que tu sois également mis dans la confidence. (Il haussa les sourcils avec évidence) Cela te concerne bien plus que tu ne le penseras, j'en suis sûr..

-Jace, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. L'incita t-elle avec douceur. J'ai encaissé pas mal de chose ces derniers mois, t'as pas besoin de prendre de gants. C'est au sujet de la rune ?

-N-non, à la limite, on a le temps pour ça.

Jace planta son regard dans le sien sans sourciller.

-Mais pas pour retrouver Valentin.

Au ton de sa voix presque tranchante et dure, comme à chaque fois qu'il parlait de leur père -elle ne parvenait pas à défaire ce lien entre Jace et Valentin- Clary comprit qu'une sombre urgence était sur le point d'éclater. Même en ce préparant ainsi, apprendre qu'un tel mensonge avait été proliféré par l'Enclave, alors que les Nephilim baignaient dans une véritable crise politique, Clary ne put retenir cet élan de colère et la consternation qui l'amplifiait.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il comptait dire à Alec, mais j'ai peur de ne voir leur relation se disloquer pour de bon, termina Jace.

Clary eut beau s'être rapproché d'Alec, elle savait que celui-ci se tempérait de plus en plus. Et même si elle ressentit beaucoup de peine en apprenant par son petit ami, qu'Alec et son père s'étaient une énième fois disputés, elle se dit qu'ils surmonteraient ça et que leurs soucis relationnels n'étaient pas au rendez-vous dans un tel moment.

-Laisse-les gérer ça, Jace. Il y a plus urgent, osa t-elle dire.

Jace la dévisagea d'un air curieux, bien qu'il comprit qu'elle parlait de l'Épée. Quand bien même, il ajouta sans animosité.

-Tu devrais pourtant savoir ce que s'est, les mensonges dangereux au sein d'une famille, à l'approche d'une bataille.

Aussitôt, la jeune fille se sentit rougir en repensant à ses moments plus que délicats avec sa mère, Jocelyne, toujours tenue sous surveillance par l'Enclave. Essayant de contenir sa véhémente émotion, elle s'excusa d'une petite voix.

-Ça va, dans un sens ce que tu dis est juste mais..

-Mais ça n'aurait pas dû venir de moi ? Continua Clary pour lui. Il opina en silence.

En effet, raison ou pas, Clary eut surtout dit cela en ayant conscience de la gravité de la situation, mais en ayant oublié qu'elle connut les mêmes soucis qu'Alec. _Encore, si j'avais appris de mes erreurs,_ se dit-elle. _Mes paroles auraient plus de sens.._

Le mensonge touchait tout le monde, mais la rousse comprit que ça atteignait plus sensiblement le brun.

-Que peut-on faire, maintenant que nous sommes au courant ? S'enquit-elle.

Depuis qu'elle s'était assise sur le lit, Jace n'eut de cesse de caresser la pointe de ses cheveux qui tombaient en une cascades de courbes enflammées entre ses omoplates. Par moment, elle sentait ses doigts effleurer son gilet qui chatouillait ensuite sa peau, et la faisait frissonner.

-Je n'aime pas la tournure que prend la situation, déclara Jace. L'Enclave a toujours plus ou moins agit dans l'ombre, mais mentir ainsi sur la disparition des armes mortelles. Si nous nous en étions rendu compte en pleine bataille contre Valentin, je n'ose pas imaginer la discorde que cela aurait créé. (Il soupira et se passa une main sur son visage soucieux) Je ne dis pas que dire la vérité de but en blanc après la bataille à la Raffinerie serait resté sans conséquence, mais..(Il leva les yeux au ciel) On doit aller voir Alec, pour être honnête j'irai botter son cul au Consul si j'écoutai ma colère, mais ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai un _Parabataï_.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'Alec t'a extirpé de pas mal d'ennuis, rit Clary en le toisant en coin.

-T'as pas idée, rétorqua le blond sur le même ton.

Elle se pencha au dessus de lui pour l'embrasser et il n'hésita nullement avant d'y répondre.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous deux terminés de se préparer -récupérer des dagues et des lames- Clary et Jace rejoignirent la cuisine où ils croisèrent une Maryse, seule, et à l'air complètement abattu. Jace voulut allait lui parler, mais se ravisa en ne sachant pas quoi lui dire finalement. Clary demanda où se trouvait Isabelle, et sans savoir en expliquer les raisons, une légère angoisse noua son ventre. Maryse secoua la tête en haussant les épaules, et sans dire quoi que ce soit, s'en alla de la cuisine. Avant qu'elle ne disparaisse complètement au fond du couloir, Jace lui informa que Max était parti avec Eliott bien qu'il ne sut dire où, et que de leur côté, ils partaient tous les deux chez Magnus et Alec.

-Oh moins, je sais où se trouve l'un de mes enfants sur les quatre, soupira t-elle avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir.

Jace ne put se demander si un jour, les choses redeviendraient calmes et moins pesantes entre les membres de sa famille. Il porta une main à son épaule, à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait sa marque de naissance, dissimulée sous les couches de vêtements qu'il portait. _Pourquoi ai-je la même marque que cette femme ?_ Soudain, il vit Clary se retourner avec une intense lueur de surprise dans le regard.

-Clary ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Jace se tourna également et regarda dans la même direction que Clary. Hormis l'arche qui ouvrait sur le séjour et le couloir qui menait aux chambres et l'autre vers l'ascenseur, le blond ne vit rien ni personne. Ils n'étaient qu'eux deux dans cet espace-ci de l'Institut.

-J'ai eu l'impression qu'on nous observait, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine. Mais j'ai dû me tromper.

Bien qu'il ne vit rien, Jace croyait trop en ses sens de Chasseurs d'Ombres pour réfuter ouvertement les paroles de sa petite amie. Si elle avait ressenti quelque chose, il se promit de rester sur ses gardes, bien plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Le soleil se couchait, et les nuages étaient bas. Tous deux se tinrent la main, même lorsqu'ils montèrent dans le taxi qui les mena aux pieds de la Résidence du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Ils payèrent le chauffeur au moment de descendre du taxi, mais leur route fut barrée par un attroupement de personnes curieuses et agitées. Clary et Jace se surent invisibles aux yeux des terrestres mais ceux qui constituaient la foule semblaient avoir la seconde vue puisqu'à l'instar des créatures obscures présentes, ils sentirent leur présence et tournèrent tous leurs attentions respectives vers eux. Jace remarqua que la plupart des créatures obscures étaient des Sorciers, pour ne pas dire, toutes.

-Magnus a organisé une fête, tu crois ? Plaisanta t-il, mais Clary n'en fit rien et interrogea une sorcière qui apparaissait comme une humaine à la peau sombre et aux cheveux noires, coiffées en longues tresses aux yeux des terrestres, tandis qu'une fois le charme levé, sa peau sombre était parsemée de tâches orangées et blanches et ses yeux étaient violets.

Mais la réaction froide et hautaine de la femme remplaça une quelconque réponse orale. Le reste de la foule s'écarta sur eux deux, et, tandis qu'ils avançaient, Clary et Jace resserrèrent leurs mains jointes, inquiets par les regards défiants des Sorciers. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, ils se dirigèrent aux pas de course vers l'ascenseur qui les monta jusqu'au loft de Magnus Bane. Comme à son habitude, Jace entre sans frapper et fut bien mal reçu. Mais par son frère cette fois-ci.

-Jace ! T'en as pas marre de violer l'intimité des gens ?!

-Va dire ça à Isabelle, rétorqua Jace en balayant d'un geste désinvolte les paroles d'Alec. Il toisa ensuite Magnus qui tenait son chat dans ses bras. Tu lui as parlé ?

-Oui, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire tout ce chemin pour ça, tu peux repartir.

-Et tes groupies, tu vas les renvoyer chez-elles aussi ? Lança le blond en jetant un signe concis de la tête en direction de l'extérieur.

Magnus et Alec s'échangèrent des regards soucieux avant d'interroger les deux intrus. Clary expliqua la situation tandis que Jace ne lâchait pas des yeux son frère aîné dont l'expression ne changea nullement du début jusqu'à la fin. En arrivant, Alec paraissait déjà contrarié, et il l'était toujours maintenant. Peut-être qu'une touche d'exaspération s'était ajouté..En tout cas, ses yeux bleus d'habitude si tendres étaient glacials, presque gris.

-Des Sorciers ?

Le propriétaire des lieux fit luire sa marque animale et soudain, comme si le chat eut ressenti la surprise de Magnus, il s'enfuit de ses bras et disparut dans le couloir, sûrement parti rejoindre la sécurité de la chambre.

-Tu crois qu'ils m'ont vu ? S'enquit Alec, en posant une main sur la hanche de son amant pour le rapprocher. Sa voix ne sortit qu'en murmure.

-Les terrestres ne peuvent pas te voir, mais nous autres, si. Quand bien même, pourquoi avoir montré une telle attitude envers Jace et Clary ?

-Ils étaient peut-être des prisonniers de Valentin ? Ils se sont souvenus de nous et ont eu peur. Tenta d'expliquer la rousse.

-Après ce qu'il s'était passé à la Raffinerie, ils ont dû comprendre que vous n'étiez pas du côté du Cercle. (Magnus secoua la tête avec incompréhension) A moins que ce ne soit au sujet de la double utilisation des Instruments Mortels, l'information s'est répandue comme une traînée de poudre !

-Et pour la disparition de l'Épée ? S'inquiéta son amant.

Magnus le consulta avec de grands yeux soucieux. Tous deux pensaient à cet Edween qui avait disparu aussi abruptement qu'il était apparu dans cette ville.

-J'ignore par quel moyen il a obtenu cette information, mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'on ne peut pas le laisser la répandre ainsi sans consulter un Grand Sorcier. (Alec sourit avec amertume) Même si mes mots sonnent faux après ce que vient de nous cacher l'Enclave.

-Alexander..l'appela doucement Magnus qui jeta un regard agacé sur Clary et Jace qui tentèrent de se faire tout petits. Le sorcier prit son amant à part, dans son atelier.

Ils se retrouvèrent seuls, et, en reprenant leur conversation d'avant l'arrivée des deux autres, Magnus dit :

-J'aimerai savoir ce que tu comptes faire, Alexander. Pour ma part, je te l'ai dit, je ne traiterai plus avec l'Enclave, tant qu'ils n'auront pas ouvertement avoué leurs torts.

-Et que fais-tu de ton clan dans tous ça ? Ils ont besoin de réponses eux aussi, et si tu ne veux plus t'en tenir aux Accords, ils en souffriront également, souligna Alec qui, à l'aide de son aura parvint à percevoir le ressentiment de la foule au dehors.

-Parce qu'on ne souffre pas suffisamment des débordements des Nephilim ?! S'emporta quelque peu Magnus. Ouvre les yeux Alec, tu auras beau dire..souhaiter..désirer au plus profond de toi que les choses changent et s'améliorent. (Magnus ferma un instant les yeux et crut entendre les cris et les pleurs de son peuple pendant l'insurrection) Rien ne changera jamais.. ! Déclara t-il d'une voix grave et les yeux brillant comme des phares.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent avec animosité pendant un moment. Ni l'un, ni l'autre n'attendaient une réponse et ne comptaient parler en premier. Pourtant, Alec brisa le silence et les deux amants ressentirent également quelque chose se briser en eux.

-Tu as raison. Rien ne change, surtout lorsqu'on ne le désire pas.

-Al-

N'ajoutant rien d'autre, Alec quitta l'atelier de Magnus qui le regarda partir sans savoir quoi faire ou dire. Il porta une main à son visage mais les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne put les retenir même un peu. _Ne pas désirer de changer ?_ songea t-il en prenant appui contre son bureau. _Comment oublier ce dont ont été capable les Nephilim ? Comment veux-tu que je crois en l'avenir dont tu me parles, Alexander ?_

-Tu n'étais pas là..

* * *

Ce fut dans une colère sombre et des éclairs dans ses yeux de fauves qu'Asmodée revint aux Enfers et se fut s'en passer par sa tour, qu'il se rendit devant l'Antre du Seigneur des bas-fonds.

-Lucifer ! Hurla t-il. Lucifer, montre-toi !

Au pied d'une pyramide de marches semblables à des blocs de sable, le démon balaya des yeux l'espace. Tout autour, une atmosphère poudreuse et silencieuse. Aucune paysage ne paraissait, seule la cendre qui tombait silencieusement comme le feraient des flocons de neige, tapissait le sol -s'il y en eut un- et la pyramide. Asmodée constata que la cendre s'était accumulée sur les marches et qu'aucune trace de pas n'était visible. Le Prince d'Edom osa un regard vers le haut de la pyramide qui ne semblait pas en finir, à croire que Lucifer compensait sa chute du Paradis en érigeant ces marches qui ne menaient nulle part. Du moins.. _Personne n'est jamais parvenu à en voir le bout vivant._ Songea le Déchu en souriant de toutes ses dents pointues. Un sourire qui se tordit désagréablement lorsqu'une plume noire glissa sous ses yeux. Il se recula de quelques pas et observa la plume se coucher sur la cendre. Soudain, une volute noire dansa au dessus de la plume et son duvet s'étira en plusieurs tentacules de miasme qui vinrent s'entortiller entre elles jusqu'à faire naître le corps d'un homme haut comme le Ciel duquel il fut chassé. Une sorte de longue cape noire entourait ses épaules et semblait chuter indéfiniment vers le bas, comme une cascade vaporeuse et ténébreuse. L'Étoile _du Matin et du Soir..Compagnon du Soleil il défia le Ciel par Orgueil._

 _« Sidonay..pourquoi avoir quitté le Royaume d'Edom ? »_

Un visage pâle aux traits défiant la perfection et un regard inexpressif, Lucifer n'eut besoin de remuer la moindre lèvre pour parler. Semblable aux éclats d'une étoile, les longs cheveux d'or et d'argent pendant dans le vide tandis qu'il semblait se pencher. Une mèche effleurait sa joue, et les lueurs dans sa chevelure étaient comparables au roulement des vagues sur le sable. Partant et revenant peu importait dans quelle direction nous regardions.

-Tu me sors de ce trou pour te rendre service et tu me traites plus tard comme un sous fifre ! Et je constate que tu as fait de même avec Azazel, tout ça pour la Coupe Mortelle, mais que recherches-tu enfin ?!

 _« Je n'ai que faire de cette Coupe, Jonathan Shadowhunter lui-même, ne savait que faire de cet instrument Mortel. Rameel a eu peur de ce bout de métal rouillé et désirait s'en débarrasser. Il n'a nullement eu besoin de mes ordres pour agir, et n'a pas jugé bon me consulter non plus. »_

-L'aurais-tu arrêté ?

 _« Pourquoi ? Vous êtes libres d'agir tant que je vous le permets. N'abuse pas de ma patience, dis-moi la raison de ta venue.. »_

-Que comptes-tu faire de son Royaume maintenant qu'il a disparu ? Samaël, mainteant Azazel, les sept tours sont les principaux piliers des Bas-fonds. Nous perdons en puissance chaque fois que l'un des Princes disparaît..Et tu sais qu'il ne pourra pas renaître.

 _« Touché par le pouvoir sacré nous nous consumons et partons dans l'oublie. »_

-Dans l'oublie ? Voici la réponse que tu me donnes, qu'on oublie ? (Asmodée leva théâtralement les bras de part et d'autre et éleva la voix) Les troupes d'Éden attaquent les nôtres et tu veux qu'on oublie ?! Ah ! Je t'ai connu plus vengeur, lorsque tu damnas ton frère à pourrir avec le Gardien de la Lune parmi les Terrestres !

 _« Et toi ? n'as-tu pas damné le Gardien de la Nature qui arrive pourtant à se moquer de toi ? Tu me parles de la Vengeance sans même la comprendre. Je n'ai fait que rétablir l'équilibre, pour tous mes frères et sœurs perdus ici bas, je me devais d'amoindrir le pouvoir sacré du Ciel. En touchant le Soleil j'ai atteins la Lune, quant à toi tu n'as même pas été capable de détacher sa tête de son corps à Refa'el qui a fait naître des bâtards ne louant gloire ni aux Enfers ni au Ciel ! Me reproches-tu de mettre de côté des misérables comme Rameel ? »_

Asmodée se sentit rougir de colère, mais aussi d'admiration. _Ah..Que de sentiments partagés_ , se dit-il en défiant du regard le Seigneur des Bas-fonds. _Croire en lui c'est être victorieux et glorieux, s'en détourner c'est se retrouver nu et sans arme sur un champ de bataille._

 _« Si tu souhaites te venger du meurtrier de Rameel.. Retourne sur tes pas. Parle à Lilith. Son fils connaît son nom. »_

-Et le vôtre, que comptez-vous faire de lui ?

Lucifer ne sourcilla pas durant tout leur échange. Pas un battement de cils, ni même un détournement de regard. Cependant, il marqua une pause avant de reprendre en fermant les yeux.

 _« Le Royaume de Dudaël va bientôt s'effondrer. Il ne restera que des Ruines, comme la tour du Royaume d'Hinnom où siégeait autrefois Satan. »_

Asmodée releva que son Seigneur aimait toujours autant les appeler par leur nom originel, bien que pour Samaël, il usait de son titre d'Ange de la mort, Satan.

-Des ruines..Voilà dont tout ce qu'il restera de nous lorsque nous ne pouvons plus renaître ?

 _« Nos enfants eux, resteront. »_

-Parmi toutes mes décadences, seulement deux sont toujours en vie, mais un seul détient le Noir pouvoir de mes entrailles..ricana Asmodée en cachant son expression amusée d'une main. Le souci vois-tu, c'est que je ne compte pas lui céder mon trône, je n'ai pas les mêmes desseins que toi, Lucifer.

 _« Fais ce que bon te semble, mais n'oublie pas qu'il a hérité de ton pouvoir. Et il se peut..que cela se retourne contre toi. »_

Haussant les épaules, Asmodée se retourna gracieusement et fit claquer ses talons comme pour se remettre droit.

-Lilith.., murmura t-il d'un air songeur. Je vais te tirer les vers du nez, crois-moi.

Asmodée se mit de biais et tira élégamment sa révérence au Seigneur des Bas-fonds qui le regarda s'éloigner jusqu'à se transformer en un brouillard putride qui le mena jusqu'à Edom. Lorsqu'il poussa les portes de sa tour, il ferma les yeux et fit craquer sa nuque avant de soupirer longuement. Sa marque féline brûlait sa rétine autant que le Soleil s'il l'on regardait trop longtemps ses rayons. Ses griffes en dehors, il lacéra le mur du couloir qu'il traversait laissant une traînée de flammes noires striés d'orange sur son passage. Deux femmes, seulement vêtues d'une fine toilette blanche et impeccable, laissant entrevoir leurs silhouettes en dessous et ne cachant que leurs bassins, le saluèrent tandis qu'il entrait dans l'une de ses pièces privées.

-Tamara, appela t-il en se laissant lourdement choir sur un divan au tissu de velours noir, les contours dans un bois peint en or.

La jeune femme, tête basse et pieds nus, s'avança jusqu'à lui et resta muette. Asmodée la jaugea du regard, la détaillant des pieds à la tête avant de frôler sa peau au niveau des cuisses avec ses griffes. Ses yeux luisirent plus intensément encore. Il vint glisser une main entre les jambes de la femme qui tressaillit sans pour autant montrer la moindre expression sur son visage. Ceci amusa fortement le Déchu qui caressa gourmandement sa lèvre inférieure avant d'enfoncer sèchement ses doigts dans l'intimité de son esclave qui ferma les yeux, comme si cela l'aiderait à contrôler la moindre de ses émotions.

-Miena, va me chercher Lilith. (il se leva et fit se pencher la femme sur le divan) Je dois lui parler.

Sans ajouter mot, il pénétra ladite Tamara dont le sexe saignait par les griffure infligées par le démon qui lâcha un profond soupire de bien être en rejetant sa tête en arrière. D'un geste brusque il retira sa veste blanche et ouvrit sa chemise pour laisser son torse nu au grand jour. Les os de ses hanches claquèrent contre les fesses de Tamara dont le visage en larmes trahissait sa précédente couverture neutre. Les parois de son sexe s'enflammaient, elle sentait la douleur traverser ses reins. Ses seins ballottaient sous sa clavicule, au rythme des coups de butoir qu'Asmodée dirigeait sans demi-mesure.

Entra soudainement Lilith, qui, en voyant un tel spectacle leva les yeux au ciel et fit une remontrance à Asmodée.

-Tu pourrais être présentable lorsque tu me fais venir.., dit-elle sans plus d'émotion.

-Haha !

Asmodée sortit sa queue d'entre les cuisses de la jeune femme qui tomba à genoux sur le sol. Il se retourna, le buste et l'entre jambe à l'air et fit appeler un de esclave sorcier. Un homme n'ayant plus que la peau sur les os sortit de l'ombre, tapis derrière un voile doré qui pendait ça et là dans la pièce parmi tant d'autres, et se présenta, tête baissée, devant le démon.

-Remplace-moi.

Le sorcier se tourna vers la jeune femme sans un mot et reprit l'œuvre de son maître. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard sceptique avant d'empoigner son sexe.

-Pas là. (Il pointa sa verge vers l'anus) Toi, tu patauges dans la fange.

Ricanant d'un air triomphant, Asmodée s'épousseta les mains et, bien qu'il laissa sa chemise ouverte, il daigna néanmoins cacher sa virilité.

-Tu es devenue bien sensible depuis que ton cher et tendre n'est plus, se moqua t-il en se servant une coupe de vin à l'aide d'une cruche posée sur un guéridon doré près du divan.

-Ne compare pas ma relation avec Samaël à ta décadence.

-Bah voyons, murmura Asmodée, le nez dans sa coupe.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ?

-Tu ne t'en doutes pas un peu ?

Il s'approcha d'elle en levant fièrement sa coupe. L'astrolabe autour de son cou se balançait au rythme de ses pas. Une fois au niveau de Lilith, Asmodée se pencha vers son visage mais elle tourna la tête sans afficher le moindre état d'âme. Le Déchu pouffa en coin avant de se redresser et glisser à son oreille :

-Donne-moi le nom du Nephilim qui a tué notre très cher frère, Azazel..Ou je m'en vais retrouver ton fils.

Cette fois, des serpents sortirent des orbites de Lilith qui cracha son venin vers l'homme qui recula d'un bond gracieux.

-Petite...(il plissa les yeux avec amusement) garce ! Tu savais depuis le début ce qui était arrivé à Azazel et tu n'as rien fait ?

-Personne n'a levé le petit doigt lorsque Michaël s'en est pris à Samaël, n'oublie pas que je ne vous dois rien.

-Oh, mais non je n'oublie pas...Ô grande Déchue parmi tous les Déchus, tu es LA grande maîtresse de ce Royaume, fit-il d'un air aussi mauvais que moqueur. Mais tu as porté serment lorsque Lucifer a pris le pouvoir. Comme les autres, tu te dois maintenir la barrière qui soutient les Enfers, or, deux tours ont déjà été anéanties.

Derrière eux, ils entendaient les gémissements des deux esclaves, qui, tels des animaux en exposition, s'exhibaient et s'adonnaient à des activités qui les mettaient dans tous leurs états. Les pleurs de Tamara semblaient agacer Asmodée qui tiqua un sourcil.

-Lucifer m'a confirmé, que ton fils était derrière tout ça. Que voulait-il à Azazal, pourquoi l'a t-il délivré ?

-Est-ce un mal de l'avoir fait ? Tu sembles tout chose d'avoir appris la mort d'un des tiens mais tu ne semblais pas t'en préoccupé lorsqu'il était enfermé ? (Elle fit mine d'être confuse) Oh mais, j'oubliai..tu l'étais toi aussi.

Un grognement sourd s'échappa de la gorge d'Asmodée qui soutint avec défiance le regard noir de la Démone.

-En libérant Azazel, Jonathan a obtenu un service de sa part. Après ce service rendu, Azazel s'est jeté seul dans la gueule du loup.

-Mais Jonathan devait bien savoir que des Archanges traînaient aussi sur Terre..pesta Asmodée.

-Valentin le savait..Jonathan l'ignorait. En revanche, je peux te dire que ce n'est pas un simple Nephilim qui a tué Azazel et c'est là que nous devons nous montrer vigilant.

-Etait-ce Raphaël ?

-Non, il a blessé notre frère, mais ne lui a pas porté le coup de grâce. (Elle sourit) Va voir ton propre fils, il saura te donner ce que tu veux. (Elle fit mine de s'en aller, mais passa s'abstint en ajoutant) Ton astrolabe ne t'indiquerait-il pas la naissance d'une nouvelle étoile ?

Ne supportant plus les jérémiades de ses esclaves, Asmodée prit le sorcier par le nuque et l'envoya valser au loin. La jeune Tamara se retrouva accroupie sur le bord du divan, sur lequel s'assit Asmodée qui lui agrippa les cheveux. Elle leva son regard larmoyant vers lui mais lui présenta son sexe qu'elle regarda avec crainte et dégoût.

-Si ça peut te faire taire..dit-il. Puis, toisant son astrolabe d'une main, il s'accouda contre le dossier du divan et laissa son esclave débuter une fellation qui le fit sourire. Ou bien était-ce que sont outil venait de lui révéler qui le fit se sentir si griser.

-Une nouvelle étoile, hein..Une innocente petite étoile. Je crois que tu as des choses à me dire, mon très cher fils..

 **Simon**

Même si l'on me demandait de me montrer discret, je ne pus rester décemment plus longtemps cloîtré chez Raphaël, et encore moins au Dumort. Depuis qu'entre mon aîné et moi, nous avions pu mettre au clair cette évidente perturbation démoniaque, je parvenais mieux à contrôler mes soifs de sang. Même si ma condition de vampire me dérangeait toujours, pouvoir désormais passer plus ou moins pour une personne normale me rassurait, et je n'allais pas gâcher la chance qui m'était tombée dessus, d'avoir la capacité de marcher à nouveau sous le soleil. Encore restait-il à maîtriser également mes heures de sommeil..Je dormis toute la journée, et me réveillai juste une heure avant le crépuscule. J'avais laissé un mot à Raphaël et étais sorti.

J'en avais profité pour passer au Java Jones, et je fus bien mal reçu par Maureen, qui se trouvait elle aussi là-bas. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, et le fait que je sois changé en vampire, je n'avais guère gardé contacte avec elle. Même si je ne conservai aucun bleu dû à mes nouvelles facultés de créature obscure, je ressentais toujours cette impression de picotements enflammés contre ma joue gauche.

Après quoi, au lieu de rester jouer les bêtes de foire aux yeux des clients déjà présents, je commandai un café à emporter et m'en allais. Sur le moment, je pensai qu'acheter une boisson qui m'était familière me ferait envie, mais autant je pus surmonter la claque, autant l'odeur du café et le goût âpre que me laissa la première gorgée me suffit pour le donner à une femme qui dormait sous le porche d'un ancien établissement commercial, laissé à l'abandon. _Même en me raccrochant à mes habitudes passées.._ Passant devant une boutique d'instruments de musiques, je m'arrêtai en fixant d'un air perdu le piano électrique présenté en vitrine. _Même quand je pense être en sécurité, le mystère et la peur perdurent..Je baigne toujours dans cet univers qui me restera longtemps étranger._

- _And mystery never break.._ Chantonnai-je en ne faisant même pas attention que je me trouvai déjà à l'intérieur de la boutique, vide de client, je déambulai entre les instruments et les paniers remplis de disques neufs ou d'occasions.

Au fond de la boutique, se dressait un piano à queue qui, au vue des marques de doigts sur les touches noires pour les diatoniques et dorées pour les touches qui permettaient d'effectuer les gammes chromatiques, était souvent utilisé par les clients. Je pianotai comme pour laisser l'inspiration me gagner, ou bien la nostalgie, je n'étais pas sûr..

- _I'm...hidin' away, flyin' in the air._

Je fermai les yeux, et laissai mais doigts valser avec les notes de musique. Je perçus une mélodie lente mais qui pouvait se faire entraînante s'il l'on lui laissait sa chance d'être amadouée. Tout comme ce monde, que je découvrais de jour en jour. Clary, fut celle qui força mon entrée dans cet univers, me donnant accès au côté obscur de la force si je pouvais me permettre.. Je me revis, manipulé par Camille puis aidé par Raphaël..Je me souvins de Luke, attaqué par son ancien Alpha, puis, mes disputes incessantes avec ce blond décoloré -des cheveux si beaux ce n'était pas naturel- et les crépitements de magie farfelues de Magnus. Nous étions tous, à notre façon, présents dans ce monde, parmi les terrestres mais étions également détenteurs d'un lourd secret. _« Toutes les légendes son fondées »._ Et ainsi, une discorde se créait comme s'il était impossible pour le surnaturel de se faire accepter, de se faire comprendre... _Clary..._ De se faire aimer.

- _It's..fragile world._

-Votre voix berce mon cœur, jeune homme.

Tressautant, mes doigts se crispèrent et les dernières notes furent horriblement fausses. Un rire léger et innocent s'éleva et, debout face au piano, je toisai avec surprise la petite fille qui faisait le tour de l'instrument afin de se montrer à moi.

Elle devait avoir entre dix, voire, douze ans tout au plus. Ses longs cheveux roux sombres, étrangement nuancés de châtain et de blond, étaient ramenés par dessus son épaule droite, en une tresse lâche, mais qui ne faisait pas moche. Un _headband_ en lacet marron clair entourait son front et se perdait dans sa chevelure. Sont petit visage allongé et fin, aux pommettes hautes et rosées, arborait de grand yeux noisettes et tiraient sur le vert des clairières baignées de soleil. Sa petite bouche, aux lèvres charnues, semblait porter un _gloss_ qui les rougissait un peu. Elle se détachait totalement du décor miteux de la boutique, d'où un bouquet de fils électriques neufs, sortait d'un trou fait au plafond, indiquant que des réparations étaient en cours. Sa robe en grosses mailles tirait sur le jaune pâle ou bien l'or, Clary aurait mieux déterminé la couleur que je n'étais capable de le faire. Elle semblait vraiment toute petite, bien que ses bottes en daim -remontant jusqu'aux genoux- allongeaient ses jambes.

Je n'y fis attention qu'après avoir levé le nez, mais un homme aux traits fort familiers se tenait à l'extérieur de la boutique. Il portait une drôle d'armure qui rappelait les guerriers de mes jeux en ligne. _« Tu dois nous aider à secourir Méliorn »._ Était-ce ce même chevalier fée que nous avions sauvé Clary et moi ? Les passants autour de lui ne semblaient pas du tout le remarquer.

-Où puis-je entendre vos représentations ? questionna la petite fille.

Je secouai la tête, sortis de ma rêverie, et aussitôt, je ne vis plus ce Méliorn. Déglutissant difficilement à cause de ma gorge soudainement sèche, je portai enfin mon attention sur l'enfant.

-N-non, je ne me représente nulle part, bafouillai-je.

-Oh ? Cela est étonnant, et fort dommage je suis sincère ! Après tout, ne dit-on pas que les être aux dons exceptionnels suscitent l'intérêt du Peuple ?

-Hein ?

Sans ajouter mot, la petite fille fit mine de s'en aller et alors qu'elle poussait la porte qui actionna la clochette qui annonçait la venue ou bien la sortie d'un client, elle ajouta en me souriant par dessus sa petite épaule : « Je suis sûre qu'une opportunité se présentera à vous. » Puis en passant la porte : « Si ce n'est pas déjà fait. ».

Alors qu'elle tournait à gauche, j'aurai dû être capable de la voir traverser le trottoir par la vitrine mais personne, hormis la foule inconnue et bruyante, ne passa.

-On va fermer boutique, monsieur.

Papillonnant avec un profond sentiment d'incertitude et de malaise, je toisai curieusement l'un des vendeurs qui essuyait les cymbales d'un jeu de batterie. Sans ajouter mot, je quittai la boutique et ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier si je ne croiserai pas cette petite fille à un coin de rue. Mais non. Cependant...

-Isabelle ?

Même de dos, -et de loin-, je reconnus sans peine la silouhette de la jeune femme qui se trouvait assise sur le bord d'une barrière de sécurité, tandis que le trafic grondait à vive allure sur la route derrière elle. Les pétions autour ne semblaient que peu la remarquer, voire, pas du tout. Pourtant, Isabelle était connue pour faire tourner les têtes, sa beauté n'étant pas sœur de discrétion.

Je souris, m'apprêtant à l'appeler depuis l'autre côté de la rue, puis, en la voyant tourner son visage de profil et frotter ses yeux, je compris qu'il était plus juste de rester calme et de la rejoindre sans brusquerie. Et j'eus bien fait, car même ainsi, lorsque je me présentai devant elle, Isabelle ne put cacher un soubresaut.

-S-Simon ? (Elle tamponna ses yeux encore cachés sous ses cheveux avec ses paumes de mains) Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Isabelle était habillée d'une tunique verte pâle en jersey, de longues manches couvraient ses bras et ses runes, bien que je compris qu'un charme dissimulait entièrement sa personne. Les gens autour de moi me regardaient drôlement, mais je passai outre. Une veste en cuire noire, ornée de lacets argentés sur les épaulettes, me paraissait comme la signature de la Shadowhunter qu'elle était. Aux jambes, elle portait un leeging épais, où des fermetures éclaires étaient disposées à plusieurs endroits, cuisses, chevilles.. Je devinais que quelques unes devaient être factices. Mais ce qui me surprit le plus.. fut que je la trouvai plus petite qu'à l'accoutumé et baissant rapidement les yeux je constatai qu'Isabelle avait troqué ses hauts talons pour des _Vans_ noires aux lacets satinés.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, fis-je en regardant sur notre droite. Nous pouvions à peine apercevoir le pic de la Cathédrale. Isabelle dut marcher longtemps avant de s'arrêter ici.

Elle haussa les épaules, et pas une seule fois elle ne croisa mon regard.

-J'ai le droit de prendre l'air ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. J'eus beau voir qu'un évident problème la tourmentait, ça me rassurait qu'elle n'eut pas complètement perdu son punch. L'absence de talons fut déjà beaucoup !

-Clary m'a vaguement expliqué que de grosses affaires politiques et rasoirs animaient l'Institut. (Je pointai du doigt ses chaussures) Ne me dit pas qu'ils ont osé interdire le port de talon ? Fis-je sur un ton faussement indigné.

Cela eut pour effet de la faire rire légèrement et, enfin, elle passa une main dans ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière et me montra son visage. Bien sûr, voir ses yeux rougis par les larmes me surpris plus que de recevoir la claque de Maureen au Java Jones. Depuis que je la connaissais, Isabelle était la femme qui se plaignait le moins, qui râlait, ça oui, mais jamais pour elle-même, souvent et toujours contre les conditions atténuantes que subissait son entourage. En cet instant, j'aurai pu mettre ma main à couper qu'elle avait des soucis, des tourments, qui la rongeaient elle tout particulièrement.

-Je l'ai maquillage qui a coulé, c'est ça ? Plaisanta t-elle sans trop d'entrain, sûrement pour m'assurer qu'on ne devait pas se soucier d'elle. Elle fit mine de regarder son reflet sur l'écran de son portable.

-Tu sais bien qu'il est _waterproof_ , dis-je en me posant à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches : Une Lightwood ne choisit que de la qualité !

Une fois encore, elle ricana mais cette fois, une sanglot s'ensuivit et elle s'excusa aussitôt d'une voix étouffée par le chagrin. Même si mon cœur ne battait plus, je reçus une douleur dans la poitrine -un bribe de souvenir peut-être- qui ne put me laisser plus longtemps feindre que tout allait bien.

Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Voilà une question que je ne me posai pas longtemps, car je pris sa main et l'entraînai avec douceur. Je la questionnai même du regard, comme pour recevoir son approbation de l'amener ailleurs, et, sans me regarder, elle sera plus fort ma main. Moi, Simon Lewis, petit vampire perdu des temps modernes, je sentis la prétention de pouvoir éloigner une guerrière de l'ombre de ses problèmes. Le Ciel se riait sûrement de moi, mais sentir cette main aux doigts fins et calleux se cramponner aux miens avec désespoirs, me fit me rappeler qu'autrefois, j'étais humain, et qu'une partie de moi l'était restée. Et qu'aider, c'était aussi ça, être humain.

Le soleil se couchait par delà le pont de Brooklyn et les nuages, étendus comme l'écume des vagues, striaient l'horizon et accentuaient la d'élimination du ciel et de la terre. Après une dizaine de minutes en métro, je nous menai jusqu'au Sapin géant, repérable par son étoile étincelante au bout de sa cime, et qui se situait au cœur Manathan, à _Rockefeller centrer_ , soit, à seulement quelques courtes distances en voiture ou en métro, de l'Institut qui se trouvait à _Upper East Side_.

Pendant les heures de pointes, l'influence dans les métros était importante voire très oppressante. Mais Isabelle sembla s'en accommoder plutôt bien et, serrés comme des sardines, ne n'avions pas lâchés nos mains. Une fois dehors, nous nous étions dirigés vers le Sapin, dont de multiples galeries nocturnes ouvraient leurs portes, relayant les magasins de journée, qui allongeaient tout de mêmes leurs horaires jusqu'à tard dans la soirée pour profiter des gros bénéfices des fêtes de fin d'année. En contre bas, nous pûmes entendre la musique qui provenait de la patinoire que le marché de Noël entourait avec ses stands. Nous n'étions plus qu'à cinq jours de Noël et comme beaucoup, l'achat de cadeaux se faisaient à la dernière minute.. A l'intérieur des restaurants, les serveurs s'effaraient à dresser les tables qui seraient occupées dès dix-huit heures. Soit, une vingtaine de minutes.

-Luke nous a emmené manger ici il y a quelques années. Je me souviens qu'il avait regardé Jocelyne comme un petit chiot perdu toute la soirée, parce qu'ils s'étaient disputés. (Je secouai la tête) Il avait jeté un pot de vernis à toile, très cher, en croyant qu'il était vide parce que le couvercle avait séché et qu'il n'était plus très lourd.

-Elle était artiste peintre c'est ça ? Sourit Isabelle.

-Aujourd'hui on sait que ça a un rapport avec son don de chasseuse d'ombres.

Nous passâmes dans une galerie à bas plafonds, dont une fresque eut été repeinte récemment. Des bâches de protection étaient suspendues çà et là sur des poutres en métal qui les délimitaient de la fresque.

-Vous en avez d'autres des..Nephilim touchés par la kryptonite ?

-Touché par qui ?

Je me retins de faire un quelconque commentaire sur son manque de culture, gardant en mémoire que nos modes de vie furent bien différents malgré que nous avions du même âge.

-A part Clary et Jocelyne, tu connais d'autres chasseurs d'ombres avec des dons de ce genre ?

-Hé bien, commença Isabelle tandis que je nous arrêtai pour lui prendre un café à un stand éphémère. Depuis qu'il maîtrise l'aura, Jace parvient à doubler..que dis-je, quadrupler la puissance des runes angéliques et à les activer sans stèle. Mais ça, je crois que ça un rapport avec le sang d'Ithuriel, tout comme les nouvelles runes de Clary. Enfin, elle a tout de le don de sa mère ! (Elle souffla sur son café et me fit signe qu'elle voulait voir une boutique particulière de l'autre côté) Il y a des..appelle ça comme tu veux, mais on a eu des mentalistes dans la famille. Un arrière grand oncle était capable de prédire huit secondes à l'avance le mouvement de ses ennemis.

-Huit seconde ? C'est précis comme information.

-Pourtant, c'est ce qui était marqué dans ses carnets. Il tenait un journal. Apparemment, c'était aussi un inventeur qui aimait utiliser ses inventions plutôt que les dagues et les lames habituelles pour le combat. Il se faisait appeler le Nirvanien. Son intelligence, plutôt que de le rendre fou comme on l'entend un peu partout, lui procurait une béatitude qu'il décrivait de « parfaitement temporaire » , d'une durée limitée mais sans défaut. Comme lorsqu'il prévoyait les attaques de ses ennemis. Il tuait dans la transcendance..J'aurai tant voulu le rencontrer.

Même si je restai sceptique à l'écoute à de telles confidences, savoir Isabelle toujours fidèle à son amour pour le perfectionnisme et l'art de la guerre, me rassurait et je pouvais la sentir plus détendue qu'auparavant. Puis, sans le savoir au premier abord, je gâchai tout..

-Et tu as Alec aussi, pas vrai ? Il fait beaucoup parler de lui depuis ce qu'il s'est passé à la raffinerie. Les créatures présentes là-bas ce souviennent bien de lui et beaucoup de sorciers parlent de lui également. (Nous entrâmes dans une boutique d'accessoires que désirait voir Isabelle) Certains savent qu'il est celui qui les a secourus en tuant ce type là, Aza-

Je me tus, lorsque mon amie se figea devant une écharpe qu'elle contemplait auparavant. Les épaules voûtées, comme pour cacher son visage, je trouvai Isabelle bien plus fragile qu'elle ne l'eut montrée jusqu'à lors. Puis, je me souvins qu'elle était, tout comme moi, à moitié humaine. J'eus violemment envie de me gifler, de m'arracher les cheveux d'avoir de telles pensées. Bien sûr qu'elle était humaine, bien sûr qu'elle flanchait. Mais Isabelle..quand je la voyais, je pensai avant tout à la force et la fierté. Pas que je pensai le contraire aujourd'hui, mais même le plus robuste des arbres avait sa faille.

-J'ai dit quelque chose..que je n'aurai pas dû ? Glissai-je à son oreille. Je fis attention de ne pas trop la regarder, pour ne pas attiser la curiosité des clients autour de nous.

Puis, après avoir perçu un petit couinement car elle tentait de contenir ses nouvelles larmes, je l'emmener hors de la galerie, et, nous nous installâmes sur un banc parmi tous ceux qui encadraient littéralement le sapin géant. La nuit était tombé, la première étoile du soir scintillait au dessus des buildings et les nuages, assombris et d'un bleu roi, gorgés de neige, menaçaient de nous assaillir une nouvelle fois avec leurs flocons. Sans même y goûter, je devinai que le café d'Isabelle avait tiédi. Il était à moitié vide, et une petite pellicule du breuvage avait séché sur le carton, formant un cercle, tel le niveau d'un verre mesureur.

-Pourquoi es-tu parti de l'Institut toute seule ? Demandai-je doucement. Et ne me sort pas que tu es une grande fille, car ça, je le sais déjà. Mais je suis prêt à parier ma collection de comics que tu as filé en loucedé.

-Ta collection de qu- (elle soupira) Tu dis des choses tellement bizarres..

-Grande nouveauté ?

Elle sourit en coin.

-Non.

Je respectai sa pause, comprenant qu'elle cherchait ses mots lorsque je la vis ronger sa lèvre inférieure en jouant avec nos doigts toujours entrelacés. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne fit le geste de se retirer.

-Aujourd'hui, Alec est venu nous rendre visite à l'Institut.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi elle employait l'expression «rendre visite », puisqu'à mes yeux il était un membre de l'Institut et qu'un logement avait été bâti par les Lightwood. La suite m'éclaira quelque peu sur la situation du jeune homme.. Isabelle, me contant dans les détails, tous les derniers événements qui avaient bousculé la vie de son frère mais aussi et visiblement de tout son entourage. J'étais déjà au courant pour les Archanges et tout le reste, mais pas qu'Alec n'était désormais plus un Nephilim à part entière. _Non, il est bien au dessus.._ M'étais-je dis sans pour autant en faire part à Isabelle. Je ne préférai pas l'interrompre, et une fois qu'elle eut terminé de me parler du gros du bazar, un autre problème se souleva.

-Ça fait des mois..voire des années, que je vois mes parents se déchirer et je savais Alec être leur défouloir. Mais après ce qu'il lui était arrivé en Californie, j'ai vu ma mère en proie à la plus grande peur de sa vie : perdre l'un de ses enfants. Avoua t-elle. Elle a énormément cogité de son côté je le sais bien, et elle parlait beaucoup plus à mon frère, et leur relation s'était grandement améliorée. Tant et si bien qu'elle se permettait des visites surprises chez Magnus, renchérit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire bien qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

-Je suis content pour Alec, dis-je avec une profonde sincérité.

Je songeai à ma mère, et aux mensonges qui s'accumulaient pour l'éloigner du mieux que je pouvais de ce monde en guerre, qu'était devenu mon quotidien.

-Et ton père ? Demandai-je doucement.

Isabelle se pinça les lèvres, qui tremblèrent avant qu'elle ne reprennent d'une voix enrouée. Quand on ne pleurait pas souvent, nous ne savions jamais comme nous y prendre..

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a dit ça..

Mon amie reprit son récit, et au vue de la véhémence qu'elle employa par moment, je compris qu'enfin elle se libérait. Elle vociféra par moment, soupira dans d'autres..jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et inspire profondément.

-Et là..mon père a révélé un fait dont je ne soupçonnai même pas l'existence. (Rouvrant les yeux, elle fixa d'un air absent la foule et les restaurants qui s'animaient) Autant je savais que mon père trompait ma mère, autant j'ignorai qu'elle avait donné Alec à des étrangers.

Même si cela ne concernait pas ma famille, je reçus ces deux annonces comme on se prenait les rafales d'un vent glacial, lequel nous ne pouvions rien contre.

-J'avais douze ans, quand j'ai surpris mon père au téléphone avec sa maîtresse. Étrangement, plutôt que de se fondre en excuses bidons, il n'a même pas essayé de se justifier et m'a juste dit qu'il y mettrai un terme. Et c'est ce qu'il a fait. Mais je le voyais réellement malheureux. Je n'en ai jamais reparlé avec lui, et j'ai toujours fait comme si je ne savais rien, mais je crois qu'il aimait sincèrement cette femme. Mais depuis, je me suis conformée dans l'idée de rester méfiante envers les hommes. Puis je voyais Jace tomber amoureux, ainsi qu'Alec. (Elle secoua la tête) J'ai alors, plus souvent pris parti envers les convictions de ma mère, et écoutai moins mon père même si son égarement ne m'a pas empêché de l'aimer. Il était bon est juste avec Jace, Max et moi. Mais je ne cautionnai pas son attitude avec Alec, tout comme celui de ma mère qui me repoussait sans cesse sans jamais comprendre pourquoi. Quand bien même, je me rattachai à ce qu'il y avait entre elle et moi en espérant qu'un jour elle remarque mon affection envers elle et la fierté que j'éprouvai -et que j'éprouve encore- pour la Guerrière vaillante qu'elle est.

Isabelle baissa la tête et je vis ses longs cils noirs caresser ses joues pâles.

-Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus quoi penser..Mes parents étaient des criminels lorsque mon frère est né. Et l'Enclave, tout comme le Cercle, les poursuivaient. J'ai appris..que c'était ma mère qui avait souhaité intégrer le Cercle, et qu'elle avait menacé mon père de le quitter s'il ne voulait pas la suivre. (Elle sourit d'un air amère) Les femmes peuvent être tellement cruelles pour faire plier les hommes.. Et en ce temps là, je peux parier..(elle me toisa) ta collection de _comètes_ qu'il était fou d'elle.

Je souris sans moquerie, et m'abstins même de la corriger sur son erreur. Mais je pris note dans mon esprit, de faire lire, un jour, une bande-dessinée à Isabelle.

-Encore trop jeune pour vivre dans un tel enfer, ma mère songea à confier mon frère à..bon sang, que le destin est cruel. Se peignit-elle soudainement en s'empoignant les cheveux avec agacement, après avoir coincé son gobelet entre ses cuisses.

-A qui l'a t-elle confié ?

-Il a refusé..(elle haussa les épaules avec stupeur) Sans aucune classe apparemment, mais le fait est que ma mère est allé voir Magnus Bane en premier dans l'espoir de lui confier mon frère, le temps que sa situation s'apaise.

En effet, je ne pouvais que comprendre sa réaction précédente. _L'Ironie tragique existe donc toujours.._

-Je crois que c'est de cela, dont souhaitait parler mon père à Alec lorsqu'il le cherchait tout à l'heure. Le fait est que c'est ma mère qui m'a raconté cela, et qu'en plus elle a presque attendu que je comprenne son choix ! S'emporta quelque peu mon ami.

-Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'ils seraient amants dans le futur ?

-Je sais ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi..et puis il n'y pas que ça, dit-elle avant de marquer une courte pause : Elle a finalement confié mon frère pendant huit moi à d'autres chasseurs d'ombres, un couple plus âgé, dont les enfants étaient déjà grands. Ce qu'elle ne prévit pas c'est qu'ils les dénoncent à l'Enclave qui les jugea pour leur haute trahison. Huit mois..c'est le temps qu'ils ont mis pour regagner la confiance de l'Enclave qui leur accorda l'exile à New-York. Après quoi, mon père alla récupérer personnellement mon frère de chez la famille qui avait pris soin de lui.

Isabelle continua d'extérioriser tout ce qui la rongeait depuis longtemps. L'adultère de son père, les choix égoïstes de sa mère..Et tout ce qui s'en suivit. Voir grandir son frère à travers une éducation sévère et parfois injuste tandis qu'elle, de son côté, s'entraînait avec les autres chasseurs d'ombres, grandit avec les autres. Puis, avec l'arrivée de Jace, mon amie me confia qu'elle vit en lui une échappatoire pour Alec. Leur amitié, non..leur fraternité les lia tant qu'ils ne formaient qu'un seul homme au combat. Au bout d'un moment, elle soupira, relâcha ses épaules et balayant des yeux les alentours.

-C'est joli ici, dit-elle sans rien ajouter d'autre. Elle passa un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule pour regarder le sapin. Je l'imitai. Isabelle tandis le bras comme pour atteindre l'étoile tout en haut de l'arbre de Noël.

-Il y a tant de choses que je veux faire..que je veux atteindre mais il y tant d'obstacles que tout me semble inatteignable.

Je la sondai avec sérieux. Elle avait cessé de pleurer, et ses yeux étaient moins rouges, hormis ses joues mais j'accusai le froid en être la cause. Un sourire, qui me parut serein, s'étira sur ses lèvres. Je songeai alors à la première fois que je l'eus rencontré. Les lèvres pulpeuses, rouges carmins, fendus en un sourire assuré en découvrant ses dents parfaitement alignées. Le sourire d'une femme confiante, qui ne se laissait pas berner par n'importe qui. Une femme, qui par son sourire, marquait une distance entre l'étranger et sa propre personne. On n'approchait difficilement une personne sûre d'elle et aussi fière qu'Isabelle. _Mais ce soir.._ Elle avait tout d'une jeune femme qui s'ouvrait à la vie. Une femme, dont le sourire nous mettait en confiance et était fort communicatif. Une femme, qui clamait qu'en dessous de son armure de Déesse de la Guerre, elle avait un voile de tendresse à la fois opaque et transparent comme la surface d'un morceau de tulle. On y voit à travers, des formes qui restent pourtant incertaines.

Comment expliquer cet élan grisant qui courut partout dans mon corps. Je me relevai d'un bond, et l'incitai à faire de même. Son gobelet de café -sûrement glacé-, chuta de ses jambes et le contenu s'éparpilla sur les dalles de la place.

-Isabelle, fis-je en lui souriant avec sincérité. T'as la force de décrocher la lune si tu le souhaitais ! (Je fixai le sapin) Ou les étoiles !

-Q-Quoi ?

-Rends-nous invisibles.

-Devant tous ses gens ? On va les effrayer, Simon !

-On s'en fiche, qui saura nous reconnaître une fois invisibles ?

Mon amie m'adressa un regard étrange, puis, relevant la manche de sa veste, elle dévoila son poignet décoré de runes et de petites cicatrices argentées, datant sûrement d'anciennes batailles. _Avoir vu autant d'horreur à son âge.._ songeai-je, tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de moi en sortant sa stèle, peut-être pour éviter que les passants ne remarquent son étrange crayons de fer et de pierre. Puis, elle me poussa au travers un troupeau d'adolescents qui se ruaient, Dieu sait où. Avec la pénombre et l'attroupement, personne ne nous vit disparaître comme par magie. Je crus que cela me changerait quelque chose, mais je voyais toujours le monde comme il était. Comme tout le monde s'ignorait déjà, il était difficile de savoir si le peuple nous voyait toujours ou non. J'allais en avoir le cœur net.

Cette impulsion vivifiante ne m'ayant pas quitté une seule seconde, je portai Isabelle, un bras sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière ses épaules et imitai le geste d'une flexion, que je trouvai autrefois atroce lors des cours de gym en école primaire. Je sentis les muscles de mes jambes se gonfler, et d'un bond je sautai sur le toit d'un bâtiment commercial, haut de plusieurs mètres. Je choisis celui dont la hauteur rappelait celle du sapin géant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Je t'aide à atteindre l'inatteignable ! (Je lui adressai un sourire en plus d'un clin d'œil complice) Je te dois bien ça, tu m'as sauvé la vie tant de fois.

Je crus la voir rougir, mais dans l'obscurité et avec le froid qui mordait toujours, bien que pour ma part je ne ressentais plus rien, je passai outre et défiai la cime de l'arbre devant nous d'un regard que je pouvais aisément clamer de percent. Sous l'entrain, mes canines claquèrent mais je m'en fichai. Je reculai de quelques pas, avant de nous élancer sur le bord du toit et sauter par dessus les tables de restaurant et de la foule qui ne se souciaient guère de nous. Isabelle ferma les yeux sous la surprise, puis, tourna la tête et sembla stupéfaite. Les cheveux rayant son visage, elle tendit le bras, les doigts écarquillés vers le haut du sapin. Nous le dépassâmes de justesse et Isabelle décrocha l'Étoile dorée, qu'elle serra ensuite tout contre sa poitrine. Sans contrôler ma force de vampire, je nous fis atterrir sur un banc donc l'armature s'éclata sous le choc. Et ce fut à cet instant que je me rendis compte que nous étions réellement invisibles.

-Q-Qu'est-ce qui a fait éclater ce banc ?! S'écria un serveur qui délaissa son service pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Un attroupement alarmé s'agglutina en arc de cercle autour de nous..enfin, autour du banc. Je nous frayai un chemin en marchant sur le muret qui entourait le sapin géant, avant de slalomer entre les passants.

Je courus nous cacher derrière un restaurant. Isabelle se pencha par dessus mon épaule en se mordant la lèvres d'un air excité. Ses grands yeux bruns étaient pétillants et je dus avouer que je préférai mille fois la voir ainsi que tiraillé par le chagrin. Aussi, je me plus à penser, que j'eus un petit rôle dans le retour de sa joie. Même si je me doutai bien qu'elle oublierait sûrement cette soirée. L'essentiel, fut qu'elle put un court instant oublier ses soucis..

-Oh, Simon, l'entendis-je souffler avec émerveillement. C'était complètement fou !

Sur le moment, mon sourire se crispa, ne sachant comment prendre ces mots. Je la fis redescendre doucement, mais aussitôt, je fus acculé contre le mur derrière moi et, se mettant sur la pointe de ses pieds, Isabelle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et m'embrassa. Sur ma nuque, je sentis une pointe de l'Étoile qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses main, picoter ma peau, mais c'était à peine remarquable. Car les courbes des lèvres d'Isabelle, emboîtées contre les miennes, me procuraient une sensation de chaleur que je ne ressentis plus depuis des mois. Tel un élan vital, je sentis mon sang ne faire qu'un tour et ma peau frissonna, tel l'ancien être humain que je fus un jour. Elle se décontracta soudainement et, remplaçant l'ardeur par la douceur, je fus plus à même de répondre même si j'ignorai si ce que nous faisions était bien ou mal. Mais c'était bon.. agréable et tendre. Je perçus un léger goût de sel, un reste de ses pleurs. La texture de son rouge à lèvres, et l'effluve du café qu'elle ne but qu'à moitié. D'un geste qui me sembla presque anodin, je posai mes mains dans son dos et vins la rapprocher de moi. Si son cœur s'était mit à battre fort lorsqu'elle arracha cette Étoile de son arbre de Noël, maintenant je ne sus clairement comprendre les raisons qui la firent d'abord rater un battement, avant de reprendre avec emballement dans un soubresaut qui fit tressaillir ses épaules. Je n'osai aucun autre geste, je ne savais même pas ce que je voulais faire de plus. Mais profiter de ce mémorable acte de tendresse, ça...

Je comptai bien m'en délecter.

* * *

Alec ne se dit nullement que cette journée, n'était pas la sienne. Et malgré les révélations houleuses qui éclatèrent, il décida de ne plus prendre en compte les remarques de son amant. Pour lui, Magnus ne cessait de se confiner dans un passé qui était révolu. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait ses craintes, il les entendait..Mais ce qui blessa profondément Alec, fut ce comportement farouchement rédhibitoire qu'adoptait Magnus en clamant presque que son cadet n'était pas à même de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Qu'il n'avait aucun poids dans tout ça. Pourtant cette situation touchait le monde obscur tout entier, et aussi loin qu'Alec se souvienne, le monde obscur était habité par les Sorciers, les Fées, les Lycanthrope, les Vampires, les Esprits, les Démons, les Anges et les Nephilim. Le Monde Obscur...le côté surnaturel du Monde normal tel qu'on le connaissait et que Clary et Simon côtoyèrent il fut un temps.

En sortant de l'atelier de Magnus, Alec ne préféra pas se retourner, ayant peur de revenir sur la décision qu'il avait prise..Il demanda à Clary d'appeler Luke et à Jace de rencontrer Raphaël Santiago. Quant aux sorciers..

-Je pars trouver Ragnor, dit-il.

-Très bien ! Lança Jace en mimant une fausse expression joyeuse : Et que comptes-tu faire au juste ?

Alec se tenait devant la porte d'entrée. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répondre, un choc électrique déchira son échine avec violence et son aura angélique se mit à brûler tout autour de lui.

-Magnus ! Hurla Alec en retournant auprès du Sorcier. Celui-ci sursauta et, les yeux rougies par les larmes toisa curieusement son cadet qui le prit dans ses bras avant de le faire se coucher au sol.

L'instant d'après, toutes les vitres du loft éclatèrent en mille morceaux, et un épais brouillard pénétra les lieux. En bas de la Résidence, des cris affolés s'éparpillèrent aux quatre coins de la rue.

-A..Al-..Alexander parle-moi ! Paniqua d'une voix tremblante Magnus en sentant le corps de son amant couché sur lui, qui ne bougeait plus. Puis, après quelques secondes, Alec secoua la tête et toussa difficilement à cause du brouillard qui lui brûlait la gorge.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Edom..dit simplement Magnus avec terreur. R-relève-toi, on doit partir d'ici ! S'empressa t-il en aidant son cadet à se relever.

Ce qu'ils firent. Et en retrouvant Clary et Jace qui se précipitaient vers la sortie, Alec s'arrêta un instant et poussa son amant en dehors du loft tandis qu'il se ruait vers le couloir.

-Alec ! S'écria Jace mais avant qu'il n'est pu amorcer le moindre geste, Magnus le devança et suivit Alec qui s'était arrêté dans la chambre.

Magnus le vit, tenant le chat dans ses bras qui semblait bien mal en point. Le donnant à Magnus, qui luttait tant bien que mal contre la fumée putride qui semblait le ronger par tous les pores de la peau, Alec demanda à son aîné d'aller à l'Institut et de ne pas y sortir tant qu'il ne serait pas revenu.

-N-non, où vas-tu encore ?!

-Aie confiance en moi, Magnus. (Il le toisa avec une lueur ardente dans les yeux) Aie confiance.

- _Aku bersumpah aku mencintaimu,_ dit-il en Indonésien. Je te jure que je t'aime, Alexander.

Le poussant en dehors de la chambre, Alec adressa un sourire tendre à Magnus qui lut sur ses lèvres entre l'interstice des portes qui se refermaient sur lui. "Je t'en prie fais moi confiance". Clary, Jace et Magnus atteignirent le bas du bâtiment, et, tandis qu'ils tentaient de trouver la cause de tout ce carnage, une nouvelle explosion retentit, à l'endroit même où se situait la chambre de Magnus..

Et l'horreur se peignit sur son visage.

A suivre...

* * *

Mwahaha ! Cruelle que je suis ! J'entendis vos cris de frustration ! Bon je me calme car ça me frustre également d'avoir coupé ici, mais au moins vous savez que dans le prochain chapitre ça ne va pas être la joie et que la bataille va éclater !

J'ai promis un moment coquin avec Magnus et Alec et il y sera dans le prochain chapitre qui arrivera en décembre et qui bouclera aussi, une étape importante de la fic ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu poster un second chapitre durant le mois de novembre, au moins votre attente fut moins longue qu'auparavant :) Et j'espère être en mesure de poster pas trop tardivement le prochain chapitre !

En tous cas, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à rédiger ce chapitre et j'étais toute excitée en me disant que j'arrivai à un point culminant, la bataille avec Valentin ! Puis...*rougi* J'étais trooooop contente d'avoir pu ENFIN écrire ma petite scène entre Simon et Isabelle ! Cette jeune fille qui ne croit pas en l'amour le trouvera t-elle bientôt ? Ah~~~Une histoire palpitante l'attends ! Elle aussi va nous prouver qu'elle peut faire trembler les Cieux !

Quant à Edween, que dire de ce perso à part qu'il va apporter un grain de perturbation (si ce n'est pas déjà fait) dans la vie d'Alec. Sûre, pas d'amour ! Non mais..je vous ai vu venir de loin x)

Pour le passé de Magnus, au sujet de sa relation avec Etta, je sais qu'elle n'est pas la femme qui a le plus compté pour lui, mais comme cette dernière reste anonyme, j'ai décidé de modifier un peu et j'ai choisi Etta avec qui il a tout de même eu une relation sérieuse !

J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir perdu avec les deux appellations des démons. Mais pour aider, voici un petit debriefing:

-Asmodée - Sydonay

-Samaël - Satan (Son nom angélique, en plus de Samaël, sera dévoilé plus tard mais n'aura aucune importance concrète puisque ce perso est mort)

-Azazel - Rameel

Quant à Lilith, Alec nous les a tous énuméré dans le livre 4 pour ceux qui l'ont lu, mais ne vous en faites pas, je parlerai aussi un peu plus d'elle puisqu'elle va apparaître plus souvent plus tard !

Pour celles et ceux qui espèrent le retour de Raphaël...juste, attendez un petit peu..un tout petit peu ! :D

Je vais vous laisser, je bavarde encore et toujours mais je dois bosser le prochain chapitre ! Mais j'ai vraiment hâte d'avoir vos retours, et j'espère vous retrouver dans le prochain chapitre ! :D Merci à tous pour votre soutien, et de savoir que de nouvelles personnes viennent me lire et me suivent également me ravie tellement ! Gros bisou à tout le monde et à bientôt ~~


	26. Chapter 25

**OUIIIIIII Je peux enfin publier le nouveau chapitre ! C'était laborieux ! Entre les contrôles de fin d'années, les fêtes mais et simplement la rédaction/ correction du chapitre, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps mais je très heureuse de ce que j'ai écrit ! Il y en aura pour tous les goûts, mais toutes les émotions ! D'autant plus que ce chapitre marque un nouveau tournant dans l'histoire et nous rapproche un peu plus de sa fin ! Je vous en dis plus dans la note de fin :D**

 **Comme vous avez suffisamment attendu, je vous laisse sur les remerciements et la lecture du chapitre :) ! Et je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux ! :**

 **Liki réponse à ton commentaire: (Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis ravie que la fanfic t'ait plu jusqu'à maintenant et j'espère que ça continuera :) Max et Alec auront le droit à des moments privilégiés plus tard, parfois seuls parfois avec Eliott, tout comme Robert qui va pouvoir s'expliquer avec son fils quand tout sera plus calme ! Quant à Alec, il va parvenir à parler à Magnus de tout ce qu'il ressent, et de tout ce qu'il désir surtout. Des solutions ne viendront pas d'un seul coup mais attendons de voir comment ils vont gérer tout ça ;D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et que la fic continuera à capter ton envie de savoir la suite ! Un gros merci à toi et j'espère te revoir ! Bisou ;) )**

 **S** **ophie**

 **Zorhya** **réponse à ton/tes commentaire(s):** **(Coucou ! Je crois que tu es la personne qui m'a le plus fait comprendre son impatience x) Ca me touche, mais si ça peut te rassurer je bosse sur ce nouveau chapitre depuis fin novembre, donc c'était aussi long de mon côté ! :D *se soutenir, c'est important* Je pense que ce nouveau chapitre va te contenter, enfin j'espère... surtout du côté de Raphaël ! ;) J'espère néanmoins que tu auras passé de bonnes fêtes et que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Gros bisou, merci à toi de toujours être au rendez-vous et de prendre du temps pour me laisser un avis ! Gros bisou et bonne lecture !)**

 **Phanie Miki réponse à ton/tes commentaire(s): (Hey ! Comment vas-tu ? Ne t'inquiète pas ça me fait plaisir de te répondre ;) Bon, tu dois attendre la publication du chapitre mais de toute façon, même avec les autres je mets toujours beaucoup de temps et je m'en excuse ! Merci à toi de toujours prendre le temps de poster un commentaire :D **

**Ne t'en fais pas, Magnus et Alec vont finir par discuter de tout ça, d'éclaircir certains points et d'en aborder biens d'autres pour le bien de leur couple ! Max et Eliott, mes chouchous, j'espère qu'ils continueront à te faire sourire, car on va les voir encore un moment ;) Pour la réaction de Max envers Magnus, je crois qu'inconsciemment, il s'attache au sorcier et au fait de le savoir auprès de son frère. Il s'habitue à Magnus :D Là qu'on parle d'adoption, dans mes brouillon j'ai hésité à intégrer un enfant, et j'hésite encore, je verrais au cours de la rédaction du chapitre ^^ Pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas. Je te laisse découvrir les réponses à tes autres questions au sujet de leur dispute de la bataille qui s'annonce dans le nouveau chapitre :D Aussi, j'ai tenu promesse pour le moment coquin ;) Bonne lecture à toi et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton retour sur ce chapitre !)**

 **Elise**

 **Plopy**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu**

 **Cywen**

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

 **valoueeeesweet**

 **narumi112**

 **princessethe100**

 **Marsika**

 **lion no kalista**

 **Luma1709**

 **Julie Nbs**

 **Lynda Morlan**

 **Praxy21**

 **fanais**

 **Chi No Tenshi**

 **Scottish-Puffin**

 **Frimoussette**

 **LalithaHauru**

 **Meb007**

 **Haricotgirl**

 **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **lylou26**

 **orlane9095**

 **Kahinoixdecoco**

 **liz54210**

 **lilique**

 **Angelina56**

 **Tyciaa**

 **camillecfop**

 **Erineericka**

Sachez également, avant votre lecture, que les extraits que j'ai posté le 25, n'était nullement pour me moquer de vous ou quoi que ce soit de tordu, je tenais vraiment à vous souhaiter de bonnes fêtes, alors, même si l'attente a pu être longue, j'ai également longtemps bossé sur le chapitre (il s'est pas écrit en trois jours, non, un bon mois) alors je n'oserai pas me moquer de vous par des extraits balancés au hasard, non tout était bien choisi :)

Merci encore pour votre soutient et le temps que vous m'accordez à travers votre lecture et vos commentaires, ça me touche vraiment beaucoup et m'encourage d'autant plus à poursuivre ma fanfic ! Gros bisou et bonne lecture :D :

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : L'Ange vagabond : Troisième Partie**

New-York venait d'entrer dans une nuit éclairée par les flammes et poissées par le sang. Brooklyn en devint l'épicentre, et la Résidence du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, l'annonciatrice d'une bataille infernale. Les terrestres criaient et couraient se réfugier tandis que des briques et des tuyaux s'effondraient sur le trottoir. Ils ne voyaient pas l'homme ailé, auréolé d'une aura bleue et argentée se battant avec le démon noirâtre affublé de deux grandes ailes lisses et pétroleuses. L'un avait les habits déchirés et brûlés, l'autre ne portait qu'une peau épaisse qui faisait ressortir sa carcasse de gargouille. Des cornes et des pointes lui ressortaient sur le front, les coudes et les genoux. Une longue queue dessus laquelle poussaient de petits os crochus sur la longueur, saccageait l'immeuble et tranchait la chair de l'ange qui tentait d'éloigner la créature, loin du quartier, loin de tous ces innocents.

-Alexander ! Hurla Magnus qui suivait du regard le combat que menait son amant avec le démon qui sortit d'entre les flammes. Elles se dressaient comme des bras levés qui désiraient arracher le Paradis du ciel.

Une femme appelait les pompiers, tandis qu'elle essayait de suivre de regard ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir. Elle ne comprenait pas l'air affolé de Magnus, et d'autres sorciers qui camouflaient leurs marques respectives, dont l'attention était rivée autre part que sur les flammes qui engloutissaient la Résidence.

-Regardez-le, chuchota un sorcier derrière Jace, Clary et Magnus.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois, et virent le groupe de sorciers de tout à l'heure, agglutinés autour d'eux.

-Et il se dit être notre leader ?

-Je le savais, il séquestrait un ange ! Une créature du ciel ! Voulait-il rompre les Accords ?

-Non, non ! Les rumeurs disaient vraies ! Ce Lightwood n'est pas normal ! Il nous a dupé !

-Que comptait faire le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ? Il n'en a parlé à personne...

-Valentin est dans la nature et lui ne fait rien.

-Lorenzo a raison, on ne peut pas se fier au fils d'un Prince.

-Ce n'était pas une légende ?

Et cela continua longtemps. Tous, leurs yeux remplis de craintes, de doutes, de colère, de peur. Magnus songea aux paroles de Ragnor _« Et ton peuple ? Tu penses qu'il n'en sera pas touché ? » « Depuis combien de temps ne t'ont-ils pas consulté ? »._ Depuis le début, des mises en garde lui avaient été faites. Mais Magnus n'avait pas su les écouter, et encore moins s'y intéresser. Il repensait à Alec, qui souhaitait faire bouger les Accords pour le bien du Monde Obscur, mais lui, qu'avait-il fait pour améliorer le bienêtre des siens ? La terreur dans ses yeux de chat, Magnus se détourna une fois encore de son peuple pour porter son attention vers Alec qui se battait avec cet immonde créature qui finit projetée dans l'East River. Aussitôt, Jace accourut en disant à Clary d'emmener Magnus à l'Institut. Elle hésita juste quelques secondes, en voyant son petit ami s'en aller dans la direction opposée, puis, elle prit le sorcier par le bras et le secoua pour le ramener à lui.

-On de doit se bouger, Magnus !

Ce dernier la toisa d'un air quelque peu désorienté.

-Magnus ! Un portail, vite !

-Al-

-Ne t'en fais pas pour Alec, Jace est parti le rejoindre ! Quelqu'un en a après toi, on doit penser à te mettre en sécurité ! (Clary jeta un vif coup d'œil vers les autres sorciers) Et eux aussi. Je t'en prie Magnus ouvr-

-Je vais le faire.

Tressaillant, la rousse examina plus attentivement la foule et n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir qui venait de prendre la parole. Puis, à l'instar de ce qu'ils avaient fait à leur arrivée, à Jace et elle, les sorciers ouvrirent un chemin mais cette fois-ci, le soulagement semblait se peindre sur leurs visages. Un homme, de taille moyenne et d'une élégance que beaucoup de ses paires devaient jalouser, se présenta à eux.

-Si vous nous promettez une protection sûre, j'ouvrirai un Portail.

-Qui êtes-vous ? S'enquit Clary.

-Lo-

-Lorenzo Rey, reprit Magnus qui serrait son chat mal en point, tout contre lui. Je vais nous ouvrir un Portail, Clarissa.

Sa voix calme, presque lointaine surpris sa cadette, bien plus que l'appellation qu'usa le sorcier. Seul son père, Valentin, l'appelait ainsi. Mais dans la bouche de Magnus, aussi étrange soit-il, cela sonnait drôlement faux. Lui, adepte des surnoms coquets, peu importait la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Tandis qu'il leur tournait le dos, Magnus ouvrit un portail, et Clary se dit que ce fut la première fois qu'elle vit son ami aussi touché et désemparé. Bien qu'il essayât de faire bonne figure à travers ce geste, s'il avait pu s'en aller, la jeune femme jura qu'il l'aurait fait. _Mais pour aller où ?_

-Allons-y. Déclara Clary qui ouvrit la marche.

Elle ignorait totalement qu'elle allait être la réaction des Shadowhunters présents à l'Institut, mais pour l'heure, quelqu'un ou quelque chose menaçait Magnus et les sorciers témoins de ce carnage ne devaient pas rester ainsi, livrés à eux-mêmes. _« A toi de prendre ton rôle de chasseuse d'ombres en main »_ L'eut-elle dit Isabelle.

-Izzy…

Clary fit passer tous les sorciers à travers le Portail tandis, qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, sans vraiment savoir où regarder. _Où es-tu ?_

Secouant la tête, Clary se recentra sur l'inquiétude du moment, et rejoignit, comme les autres, l'Institut de New-York. Une fois arrivée dans le hall, elle passa outre les regards incrédules des gardes et des autres chasseurs d'ombres, et attendit que Magnus les rejoigne tous. Le Portail était toujours ouvert. Mais le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn ne se montrait toujours pas. Alors qu'elle amorça un geste pour retourner le chercher, une silhouette dégingandée apparut enfin, tenant un chat blessé dans les bras. Derrière lui, la brèche se referma et Magnus dressa la tête avec autant de droiture qu'il put sur moment, avant de s'adresser aux siens.

-J'entends vos questions et vos doutes. Mais une telle attitude n'est pas digne de vous.

-Et ton attitude à toi, s'indigna le sorcier, qui, plus tôt, s'était proposé de faire un marcher avec Clary. D'abord Ragnor et maintenant ce Lightwood, que complotes-tu dans le dos de ton peuple ?

-Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! S'emporta Clary mais Magnus l'interrompit en se postant devant elle.

-Lorenzo, les fois où ton nom ressort c'est pendant les Enchères du Monde Obscur. Combien de sorts es-tu parvenu à racheter, dis-moi, je suis curieux de connaître le nombre de bonnes idées que tu n'as su avoir tout seul.

-Personne n'attends d'un Grand Sorcier qu'il innove quoi que ce soit. (Ledit Lorenzo Rey repassa les plis de son col de chemise) Mais qu'il soit à même de prendre soin de son peuple. Et ces derniers mois, tu ne t'es guère soucié de nous.

Balayant la salle d'un geste, Lorenzo désigna les autres sorciers qui toisaient Magnus avec défiance. Celui-ci, ne cilla pas, néanmoins il préféra garder le silence. Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers l'incendie et cette créature contre qui luttait son amant.

-Mais enfin, que ce passe-t-il ici ?! Gronda Maryse qui talonna hâtivement jusqu'au hall, après avoir été alertée par une jeune chasseuse d'ombres en panique. Elle eut un geste de recul en voyant tous les sorciers présents à la Cathédrale : Par l'Ange, mais que faites-vous tous ici, comment êtes-vous entré ?

-Les barrières qui empêchaient les Créatures obscures de venir ont été retirée, Maryse. Souligna Clary avec un air évident.

En effet, depuis la mort de l'Inquisitrice Hérondale, beaucoup de choses étaient revenues comme avant. Clary désigna Magnus.

-Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient ici. (Elle balaya cette remarque d'un geste désinvolte) Il y a plus urgent. Un démon a saccagé la tanière de Magnus. Alec et Jace le poursuivent toujours et il-

-Je suis au courant pour les démons, des troupes sont partis à _Rockefeller Center_ pour se charger d'eux.

- _Rockefeller Center_ ? Mais je n'habite pas là-bas, s'enquit Magnus qui se dit que la situation était sûrement bien plus grave qu'il n'osa le croire.

-V-vous voulez dire que d'autres démons traînent dehors ? (Maryse se tourna vers une chasseuse d'ombres) Retourne en salle de contrôle et fait moi un bilan de la situation. Je m'occupe du hall !

Du haut de son promontoire, Maryse Lightwood inspectait d'un œil inquiet, le petit monde qui s'agitait dans le hall. Se mordant les lèvres, elle se demanda comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Plus tard, Clary lui expliqua plus clairement la situation, tandis que Magnus s'était réfugié dans la chambre de son amant. Il déposa le chat sur le lit, et commença des soins intensifs. Président Miaou, n'eut guère supporté les effluves du brouillard du Royaume d'Edom. Et sa petite constitution de chat, ne semblait pas à même de luter. Néanmoins, Magnus parvint à le maintenir en vie après l'avoir enveloppé dans une bulle de soin. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment, sans potion ni plante pour aider à la guérison. _« Aie confiance. »_ Fermant douloureusement les yeux, Magnus semblait réentendre la douce voix d'Alec qui lui incitait, avec honnêteté, de croire en lui.

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'opposes, Alexander…

-Si tu sais quelque chose, alors dis-le.

Ne l'ayant pas entendue entrer, Magnus tressauta et fit volte-face en direction de la porte d'entrée où se tenait Clary, les bras croisés et nus, ne portant qu'un débardeur sur elle. Sa peau était recouverte de runes de combat, de courage et de rapidité. Magnus revit Jocelyne, durant l'insurrection, prête à se mesurer à Valentin, son époux, afin de déjouer son plan. Aujourd'hui, sa fille prenait le relais.

-J-je…

-Alec va bien, dit Clary en fermant la porte derrière elle. Est-ce que tu sais quoi que ce soit sur l'attaque de tout à l'heure ?

Magnus soupira et s'assit lourdement au pied du lit. _Cette créature.._

-C'est un Ifrit de brume. Un sorcier sans pouvoir mais qui porte pourtant du sang de démon en lui. On les appelle Ifrits de brume, parce que leur sang de démon s'est démultiplié grâce à la brume Infernale qui pullule au Royaume d'Edom. A défaut de ne pouvoir lancer des sorts, ce sont des Gladiateurs nés. Et changés ainsi, il y a peu de chance que l'on puiss-

-Je ne veux pas connaître le taux de chance que l'on a de le tuer ou non, l'interrompit Clary avec une fermeté dans la voix qui la surprit elle-même : Nos proches, se battent à l'heure actuelle, et nous devons leur venir en aide. Mais ce qui aurait été bien, était de connaître le nom de la personne qui l'a invoqué ici. (Elle haussa les épaules) Je ne sais pas qui peut bien t'en vouloir ainsi, mais ce démon-là n'est pas sorti tout seul. Elle marmonna la fin de sa phrase : Je commence à comprendre comment fonctionne les invocations…

-J-je ne sais pas Clary ! Magnus se leva, et s'approcha de son chat qui gémissait fébrilement dans son sommeil. Un dôme de magie verte, le surplombait tel le revers d'un parapluie ruisselant d'eau. Le seul que je connais qui peut être capable d'un tel acte.

Il se tut quelques secondes, se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis avoua :

-Mon père.

-Quoi ? Lâcha Clary avec stupeur. Elle fit mine de s'approcher de son ami, mais s'abstint, pour marquer une rune de silence sur la porte de la chambre d'Alec.

Elle qui croyait son père être le seul homme capable de commettre de telles atrocités et de plonger la vie de ses enfants dans la discorde, elle se trouvait un peu bête d'avoir autant insisté pour connaître le nom de celui qui avait fait cela. Bien que rien ne fut sûr dans l'instant.

-Tu parles de ton vrai père ? Je veux dire…

-Mon géniteur, oui. Le démon qui a fécondé la terrestre qui m'a vu naître.

Craignant quelque peu la réponse, Clary ne demanda pas l'identité de ce dernier, bien que la curiosité fît trembler ses lèvres. Magnus continua pour elle :

-Le Prince d'Edom, Asmodée. Aussi connu comme le Chérubin du Ciel, Sidonay.

-Un ange ?

-Déchu..., renchérit le sorcier. Il s'est levé contre le Créateur aux côtés de Lucifer et est tombé avec lui aux Enfers. La légende dit qu'il aurait façonné les Royaumes des Bas-fonds. (Il haussa les épaules) Alors qu'il essaie de détruire ma vie.

-Mais pourquoi voudrait-il s'en prendre à toi ? Qu'est-ce qu'un Prince gagnerait à tuer son enfant ?

-Tant de choses, tu n'imagines pas. Mais là n'est pas le sujet, si c'est vraiment lui qui a invoqué ce démon dans le but de me tuer, alors, Jace et Alec courent un grave danger.

Magnus se retourna face à sa cadette, qui le regardait avec de grands yeux à l'air décontenancés

-New-York se fait assiégé par les créatures d'Edom, et si on ne trouve pas le scellé à temps, je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état la ville se retrouvera.

Songeuse, Clary posa son attention sur Président Miaou et revit les images de la Résidence du grand Sorcier de Brooklyn enrobée de flammes, tombant en ruine, brique par brique. Quatre grandes ailes avaient surgi de la fumée, et aussitôt, elle avait reconnu Alec, poursuivit par cette effrayante Créature qui faisait facilement deux fois la taille de jeune ange. _New-York.._ La ville où elle avait grandi. Où elle avait rencontré Simon et dont tous deux connaissaient les recoins sur le bout des doigts. _Jace…_ La ville où elle rencontra ce fauve aux yeux d'or qui conquit son cœur de terrestre et qui avait fait d'elle, une chasseuse d'ombres à part entière. Fronçant les sourcils, Clary sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour, et une détermination qui lui parut inébranlable s'empara d'elle.

-Ce scellé ? C'est de là que viennent ces espèces de rat-volants ?

Magnus hocha la tête.

-Alors on n'a plus de temps à perdre, dis-moi comment on les trouve.

* * *

Isabelle et Simon durent se séparer précipitamment l'un de l'autre après s'être fait surprendre par Max et Eliott qui furent intrigués par l'explosion du banc public. S'il était impossible de pister un vampire, puisque aucune énergie ne se dégageait de lui, ce n'était pas pareil pour les chasseurs d'ombres, et Isabelle servit de point de repère à nos deux garnements, ainsi appelé par Ragnor qui leur tira les oreilles après les avoir retrouvés.

-Eliott, ta mère t'a demandé d'acheter les tickets pour la patinoire.

L'adolescent sortit quatre bouts de carton blanc et gris de la poche de sa parka.

-Notre séance n'est que dans vingt minutes, il faut laisser terminer les autres, sourit-il en donnant les billets à son beau-père.

Confus, Simon se ratatina sur lui-même tandis qu'Isabelle sortit de l'ombre en posant les poings sur ses hanches.

-Mais enfin, Max qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Et toi ? (Le jeune brun jeta un regard sceptique à Simon) Je croyais que tu étais à l'Institut.

-Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?!

-Avec Sunniva, nous avons invité Max à venir faire le marché de Noël avec nous. Eliott et lui s'entendent bien, et si j'ai bien compris, Max n'a jamais fait de patin à glace.

Isabelle se rembrunit, et observa curieusement son petit frère. _La patinoire ?_ En tant que chasseuse d'ombres, la jeune femme n'eut guère le temps de s'adonner à ce genre d'activité. Même si les Nephilim pouvaient pratiquer une activité professionnelle terrestre en plus de la chasse dans le Monde Obscur, sa famille n'était pas très friande de ce concept. Et à l'instar de son jeune frère, Isabelle ignorait même à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une paire de patins à glace. Simon sembla le deviner, et le mutisme de la brune l'amusa tendrement.

-Le patinage, c'est toujours mieux la nuit, dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Malgré ce qu'ils avaient échangé, Simon parvint à surmonter son embarras et à prendre de nouveau la parole. Isabelle lui fit face, les pommettes légèrement rosies et un sourire malicieux étiré sur les lèvres.

-Clary sait que tu sors avec ma sœur ? Balança Max sans aucune gêne. Eliott lui, se mit à rougir et toisa son jeune ami avec une certaine stupéfaction.

-Oh ! Fiche-moi le camp d'ici ! S'énerva faussement Isabelle en menaçant de frapper les deux garçons avec son Étoile.

Sans demander leur reste, ils déguerpirent retrouver Sunniva, laissant Ragnor, ricaner seul avec Simon et Isabelle.

-Je me disais bien qu'il manquait quelque chose au Sapin Géant cette année, rit le sorcier. (Il pointa l'Étoile) C'est pour l'arbre de l'Institut ?

-On préfère les anges ! Sourit fièrement Isabelle en agitant son trophée.

Tandis qu'elle sortit de la ruelle en cachant dans son dos l'Étoile lumineuse, Ragnor n'omis pas de remarquer le regard adoucit de Simon qui observait en silence la jeune femme. L'Ancien Grand Sorcier de Londres, se remémora ses premiers flirts avec son épouse, et se dit que lui aussi, dut arborer plus d'une fois ce genre de regard rêveur.

-Pardon de vous avoir dérangés, dit-il en enfonçant ses mains et les tickets dans les poches de son long manteau gris.

-Oh, fit Simon en papillonnant confusément des yeux : On ne faisait que..enfin..rien.

Les deux hommes marchèrent distraitement l'un à côté de l'autre, les yeux rivés vers leurs pieds, et discutèrent avec légèrement tandis qu'Isabelle avait rejoint son frère, Eliott et sa mère, qui les avait attendu non loin du banc en piteux état.

-Ce n'est pas rien, ce sur quoi les enfants sont tombés, s'amusa Ragnor. Tu essaies de mener une vie normale, et c'est tout à ton honneur, fils.

 _Fils.._ Songea Simon. Il sourit en coin, en sentant une douce chaleur envelopper son cœur. Ragnor eut toujours ce franc parler et cette familiarité bien à lui lorsqu'il s'adressait aux autres. Mais il semblait à Simon que le sorcier se montrait tout particulièrement attentionné envers lui, et cela le touchait incontestablement. Lui qui avait vécu une grande partie de sa vie sans père, il s'imaginait que de telles conversations pouvaient être anodines entre un père et son fils. Pourtant, dès qu'il songeait au sien, décédé depuis longtemps maintenant, il parvenait difficilement à se voir lui, parler si librement au défunt, et s'exposer à une telle situation dans les bras d'une fille, sans que des remontrances ne lui tombent dessus.

 _Mais ça, ç'aurait été si j'étais toujours humain..._ Or, aujourd'hui Simon était un vampire, et son père n'était plus de ce monde.

-Peu importe que ce soit sérieux ou non. N'est pas honte d'agir comme un jeune homme de ton âge.

-Et comment devrais-je agir, lorsque je serai affublé du même physique dans cent cinquante ans ?

Ragnor resta silencieux un instant, puis, relevant la tête il sentit son cœur s'emballer alors qu'il croisa le regard aimant de son épouse. Les yeux rivés droit devant lui, il reprit d'une voix calme et assurée :

-Tu apprends à vivre avec l'immortalité. Tu ne dois pas laisser l'immortalité restreindre ta vie. Bien sûr, tu changeras, même si tes traits ne vieilliront plus, tes yeux, eux, seront marqués de sagesse et d'expériences. Ton attitude en sera changée. (Il grimaça) Enfin, dans le cas de Magnus, c'est un éternel abruti.

Simon ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, cependant, Ragnor reprit plus sérieusement :

-Quoi qu'il commence peut-être à changer aussi.

Le jeune vampire ne sut déterminer si ces paroles lui furent destinées ou si le sorcier s'était parlé à lui-même. En tout cas, les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de rejoindre la petite troupe agitée qui n'attendait qu'eux deux.

-Je peux la garder ? Demanda Isabelle en désignant l'Étoile. Son petit frère se posta devant elle afin de cacher la décoration volée.

-Hé, tu n'as pas tes charmes, tout le monde peut te voir !

-M'en fiche, dit-elle d'une moue que Simon trouva enfantine.

-Garde-là ton Étoile, ma belle ! Déclara Sunniva qui passa un bras autour des épaules de sa cadette.

-Dis pas de telle chose devant les gamins, chérie ! Tu veux qu'ils tombent dans la contrebande ? S'enquit Ragnor.

-Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais rien volé de ta vie ? Fit son épouse qui le défiait d'un regard révélateur. Simon reconnut ces yeux-là, sa sœur aînée lui fit souvent lorsqu'elle le menaçait de dévoiler à sa mère des secrets bien lourds en conséquence qu'il ne voulait pas avouer.

Et tout comme lui, Ragnor marmonnait dans sa barbe en faisant mine de n'avoir rien dit. « Faites ce que vous voulez ! » pesta-t-il en boudant dans son coin. Eliott sourit, amusé par une scène qui faisait son quotidien depuis quatorze ans.

-Man', dit-il en se tournant vers sa mère, qu'est-ce qu'il a volé Ragnor ?

-Mais oui, tiens ! Qu'as-tu volé mon tendre amour pistaché ? Se moqua Sunniva en s'adressant au sorcier cornu qui rougit d'embarras et d'agacement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre avec une pointe de sarcasme, Ragnor pâli en voyant sa compagne manquer de chuter, à la suite d'un vertige.

-Sunniva !

-Je l'ai rattrapé, elle n'a rien. S'enquit Isabelle qui avait aussi remarqué la soudaine fébrilité de son aînée.

-J'ai juste besoin de m'asseoir, tout va bien, sourit Sunniva pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Ragnor voulut prendre sa température en collant sa main sur son front mais la brune le stoppa dans son geste et soutint intensément son regard.

-Je vais bien.

Son époux se pinça les lèvres, et n'aimait guère quand elle lui mentait ainsi. Puis, en toisant Eliott mort d'inquiétude pour sa mère, il comprit qu'il valait mieux maintenir au silence quelques remarques alarmantes. Simon s'en rendit compte également, et se souvenant de l'état de santé de la femme, il comprit les inquiétudes du sorcier.

-Peut-être une petite crise d'hypoglycémie ? Suggéra-t-il en toisant son aîné.

-Tu veux que j'aille t'acheter de quoi manger, maman ? proposa Eliott en faisant mine de s'en aller.

-Bonne idée, je veux bien une _mascotte,_ rétorqua-t-elle en donnant son porte-monnaie à son fils. Max le rejoignit et tous deux partirent en direction des galeries marchandes afin de trouver le stand de mascottes et de viennoiseries.

-Vous êtes malade ? Demanda aussitôt Isabelle, cette histoire d'hypoglycémie ne l'ayant guère convaincu.

Mais Sunniva secoua la tête, et une expression rassurante s'afficha sur son visage.

-L'hiver est plus costaud que moi ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Tandis qu'Isabelle l'aida à s'asseoir sur le muret qui entourait le Sapin Géant, Simon lança un regard interrogateur à Ragnor qui serrait les dents, au point d'en faire crisper les muscles de sa mâchoire. Une clochette au son tonitruant alerta le monde sur la place, avant qu'une voix dans un hautparleur prenne la parole, afin de signaler la fin de la séance de quatre-vingt-dix minutes de patinage. La piste se dégagea, et l'homme derrière son hautparleur demanda aux patineurs suivant de se préparer.

Ragnor jeta un coup d'œil vers les galeries marchandes où Max et Eliott s'étaient dirigés, puis, sortant les quatre tickets de sa poche, il les donna à Simon.

-Allez-y. Je vous envoie les petits quand ils seront de retour, vous leur donnerez les tickets par-dessus la barrière. (Il s'assit aux côtés de son épouse) On va rester ici.

-On pourra toujours revenir une autre fois, souligna Sunniva qui posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Ragnor, la mine soudainement fatiguée.

Au fond de lui, Simon les envia un peu. Pouvoir agir ainsi avec la personne aimée, c'était ce qu'il recherchait. Isabelle le rejoignit, en époussetant sa tunique verte et son leggings. _Ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure…_ Il secoua la tête, ne préférant pas y songer maintenant.

-Très bien, on va y aller maintenant et récupérer des patins pour les garçons.

-Quelle pointure pour Eliott ? S'enquit Isabelle.

-Quarante. Mais il les essaiera, ne t'en fais pas. (Ragnor fit un clin d'œil à Simon) T'as de quoi te chausser ?

-Ragnor ! S'outra Sunniva en lui frappant le bras.

Heureusement pour Simon, Isabelle s'était éloignée afin de repérer son petit frère et son ami qui ne revenaient pas. Même mort, Simon sentit son sang lui monter à la tête et le feu enflammer ses joues.

-On n'a pas ce genre de relation ! Prévint-il. Puis, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais avoir des enfants ou des maladies, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter. Techniquement, je suis mort !

-Pas faux, rit le sorcier. Allez, file !

Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Simon appela son amie qui trottina vers lui, son Étoile toujours en mains. Sur le moment, elle sembla fort embarrassée. Sunniva s'en aperçut et accepta de la garder pour elle. Tant que personne ne remarquait la disparition de l'objet, elles se dirent toutes deux qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à garder l'Étoile.

Une fois éloignés du couple, Simon et Isabelle se mirent à discuter de l'incident.

-Tu les connais bien ?

-Un peu, (Simon jeta discrètement un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit Ragnor et Sunniva en train de s'embrasser) pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Elle n'a même pas voulu que son époux l'examine. C'est un peu rude pour de l'hypoglycémie.

-Je ne connais pas les détails, mais je sais qu'elle est comme ça depuis longtemps. Elle sortait peu dernièrement, mais ce n'est pas bon de s'enfermer ainsi.

-D'accord, mais si elle est souffrante, ça n'apportera rien de bon non plus d'être sous ce froid.

Simon haussa les sourcils.

-Tu pourrais, toi, rester enfermer tous les jours à l'Institut alors que tu as l'habitude d'être le plus clair de ton temps au dehors ? Ils ont beaucoup voyagé tous les trois, j'essaie de me mettre à la place de Sunniva.

-Hn..fit Isabelle en s'accrochant au bras de Simon, qui avait les mains dans les poches.

Le jeune vampire ne fit pas mine de se retirer, au contraire, il continua de marcher comme si ce geste était naturel pour eux. Même s'il ne se trouvait pas des plus fringuant pour se tenir auprès d'une femme comme Isabelle, il n'était plus aussi confus qu'il aurait pu l'être il y a quelques mois de cela. _« Tes yeux eux, seront marqués de sagesse et d'expériences. Ton attitude en sera changée. »_ Lui eût dit Ragnor plus tôt. Était-ce ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment ? Bientôt, ils atteignirent la patinoire, et tout en présentant les tickets, ils purent devancer les personnes qui râlaient le long de la file d'attente. « Il fallait acheter vos places plus tôt ! » Charia Isabelle qui ne supportait pas les marmonnements véhéments des gens.

De leur côté, Ragnor et Sunniva prenaient leur temps afin qu'elle se remette de ses émotions. Tête contre tête, ils observaient l'agitation de la foule et des restaurants. Les guirlandes de Noël accrochées çà et là illuminaient les rues et se reflétaient sur leurs visages par éclats de couleurs, ombrant leurs profils et le dessous de leurs mentons.

-C'était peut-être encore tôt pour sortir toute une journée, murmura le sorcier en serrant la main de son épouse dans la sienne.

-Mais non, tout s'est bien passé l'autre soir au Pandémonium. Et pourtant, je me suis prise une bonne murge ! Rit-elle avec légèreté.

Les soubresauts de son rire, secoua ses épaules ainsi que celle de Ragnor qui ne put retenir son sourire, tendre et aimant.

-Qu'as-tu ressenti exactement ?

-C'était si soudain, reprit-elle. J'ai eu l'impression qu'une épaisse fumée me compressait la poitrine et m'empêchait de respirer…(elle grimaça avec dégoût) la même qu'usa ce démon pour m'empoisonner.

-Asmodée ? Je n'ai rien ressenti.

-Ce n'était peut-être qu'un simple coup de fatigue.

-Eliott sait qu'Asmodée t'a blessé. On ne pourra pas lui cacher longtemps que le poison court toujours dans tes veines.

-Notre fils, vient de se faire un ami. Un chasseur d'ombres qui plus est. Ils nous ont prouvés, qu'il était possible, dès le plus jeune âge, de lier une entente, une amitié en toute harmonie. Eliott est encore bien maladroit avec les gens, il a besoin de se découvrir et de faire des rencontres, il a quatorze ans, chéri ! A cet âge, tu as suffisamment à penser pour te soucier en plus des problèmes de tes parents.

Sunniva se passa une main dans les cheveux, afin de tirer quelques mèches en arrière.

-Et puis, tant que toi, tu ne lui parleras pas de ce que le talisman t'a laissé, je ne compte pas lui parler du poison.

-Sun', ce n'est pas-

-Pas la même chose ? Le talisman qui retenait ta magie, a finalement affecté tes pouvoirs. Tu es toujours un sorcier, mais je vois bien que ta magie s'amenuise de jour en jour. Et Eliott le remarquera tôt ou tard, lorsqu'à son tour, il maîtrisera tous ses pouvoirs. (Elle haussa les épaules) Où est la différence entre ça, et le poison qui me prive de mes forces et influence mon état de santé ? Personnellement, je n'en vois aucune.

-Je vais finir par croire que la légende qui dit que les femmes ont toujours raison, est une vérité pure et simple ! Plaisanta Ragnor en embrassant la tempe de la brune.

Sunniva vint cajoler sa joue du bout du nez avant de répondre à ce baiser par un plus appuyé qu'elle lui offrit sur les lèvres. _« Il t'attend »_ Écarquillant de grands yeux paniqués, elle mit court au baiser d'un geste brusque et balaya la foule du regard.

-Chérie, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Ragnor.

A l'instar de tout à l'heure, Sunniva ressentit à nouveau cette poisseuse fumée lui brûler le nez et les poumons. Des sueurs froides s'emparèrent d'elle et ses bras se mirent à trembler.

-Sunniva, parle-moi !

 _« Tu peux connaître la vérité si tu le souhaites, je te guiderai à lui. »_

-I-Il est là…, chuchota-t-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

Aussitôt, Ragnor essaya de regarder dans la même direction que sa compagne afin de voir ce qui pouvait autant l'angoisser mais ne vit rien ni personne. Néanmoins, il savait Sunniva plus sensible que le commun des terrestres, à la magie qui régnait dans le Monde Obscur. Et après le malaise de tout à l'heure, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque et voulut l'amener ailleurs.

Sunniva chercha des yeux le démon qui s'en était pris à elle et son fils il y a de cela six mois. Mais ne le vit pas. Pourtant, sa voix et cette fumée pestilentielle l'assaillirent de toute part. Soudain, à travers l'agitation de la foule et des lumières qui semblaient l'aveugler, une silhouette noire, flottante entre les passants, attira son attention. Elle le suivit du regard, et sentit sa poitrine se serrer quand elle le vit entrer dans la galerie.

-Ragnor ! Notre fils ! Hurla-t-elle.

-Sunniva ! Calme-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

-Eliott, je t'en prie va le chercher ! S'écria-t-elle tandis que son époux la retenait pour qu'elle ne se perde pas à travers le tumulte.

Ragnor jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule mais, des cris horrifiés l'alertèrent subitement. La foule, déjà fortement animée, se changea en vague de personnes qui se marchaient les unes sur les autres afin de quitter la patinoire et les restaurants. Si certaines levaient les yeux au ciel avec terreur, d'autres préféraient courir à l'aveugle. Le sorcier constata avec surprise, que la plupart des gens qui regardaient en l'air, n'étaient autre que des créatures obscures. Il les imita et sentit un nœud se gonfler dans son estomac.

-Oh non…souffla-t-il avec horreur.

Sunniva posa son attention vers l'objet de son angoisse et blêmit en voyant l'ignoble créature ailée qui tenait un sorcier entre ses griffes. Dans la seconde qui suivit, sa tête fut détachée de ses épaules et une pluie de sang les éclaboussa. Un couple terrestre hurla avec effrois, ne comprenant pas d'où provenait toutes ses explosions et ce sang. Ils ne voyaient rien, n'étaient au courant de rien et pourtant, la peur était bien présente dans leurs tripes.

-Un Ifrit ? S'enquit Sunniva.

-Retrouvons les enfants !

Ragnor tira son épouse par la main et la guida vers la galerie marchande. Eliott et Max s'y trouvaient encore, et plus tôt, Sunniva lui avait supplié d'aller les retrouver. _Aurait-elle senti Asmodée ?_ Il serra les dents avec crainte. _A quel point ma magie s'est-elle amenuisée ?_ Dans la débandade, un homme tomba sur Sunniva qui la sépara de Ragnor qui fut emporté par la vague de monde. A contre sens, il tenta de la rejoindre en tendant désespérément le bras vers elle.

-Sunniva ! Hurla t-il en poussant les gens autour de lui. Sunniva !

N'ayant plus de temps à perdre, il usa de sa magie pour créer une sphère qui éloignait la foule d'autour de lui. Il fit tomber un jeune garçon, deux adolescentes et un vieillard, mais perdu dans la foule, Sunniva était évanouie, au sol, se faisant piétiner par des êtres dévastés par la frayeur. Cependant, il n'eut guère le temps de l'atteindre, qu'une ombre noire flotta devant lui, et emporta la femme évanouie.

-N-non..souffla Ragnor d'un air affolé. Sunniva ? Chérie, où es-tu ?! Sunniva !

Le sorcier tourna sur lui-même, balayait les alentours des yeux, et hormis cet Ifrit qui saccageait tout sur son passage, ainsi que la foule apeurée, il ne trouva nulle part sa compagne qui semblait s'être volatilisée.

Tapis à l'écart du tumulte, Jonathan se tenait sur le haut d'un immeuble qui surplombait la patinoire et la galerie marchande. Une légère brise fit virevolter sa sombre cape autour de lui, et sa capuche dévoila ses cheveux blonds et son visage, qui arborait une ténébreuse mine. Dans ses bras, le corps de Sunniva restait inerte.

-Je t'avais demandé de les éloigner du gamin, pas de la blesser, elle ! Vociféra-t-il en se tournant vers une silhouette dégingandée qui sortit de derrière la cage à escalier reliant les niveaux de l'immeuble au toit.

-Mais qu'avez-vous donc avec cette terrestre ? Toi et Lucifer lui portait beaucoup trop d'intérêt pour ce qu'elle en mérite ! Railla Asmodée, les bras croisés contre son torse, vêtu de son éternel costume blanc.

Ignorant la remarque du Déchu, Jonathan déposa un regard étrange sur Sunniva avant de la déposer au sol. Il colla son oreille sur sa poitrine, et une lueur brilla au fond de ses yeux alors qu'il entendait son cœur battre et sa respiration quelque peu poussive.

-Elle respire, déclara-t-il en se redressant. Mal, mais elle est en vie.

-Allons fêter, ça ! Se moqua Asmodée. Où est le gamin ?

-Eliott ? Je l'ai envoyé à Idris, aux côtés de mon père et de Malachi. (Il tiqua le coin de ses lèvres avec agacement) Mais un morveux l'a suivi en sautant dans le Portail.

-Est-ce si inquiétant que cela ?

-Non, ce Lightwood périra s'il compte contrecarrer nos projets…

Alors qu'il examinait le visage, l'air endormi, de Sunniva.. Jonathan sentit un étrange sentiment l'assaillir. Retirant un de ses gants en cuir, il approcha lentement, presque craintivement sa main de son visage et le dégagea en poussant doucement quelques mèches de cheveux bruns qui rayaient sa peau blanche, bien que tâché de sang. Le jeune blond s'assura que cela ne soit pas le sien. Il retroussa les manches de la femme, inspecta ses bras puis ses jambes et termina sur ce minois qui le fascinait tant.. _Elle n'a rien_ , se dit-il. _Seulement quelques bleus à cause de ceux qui lui ont marché dessus._

Machinalement, il sortit sa stèle et s'apprêta à tracer une _iratze_ sur la peau de Sunniva. Mais il s'arrête brusquement en se souvenant de l'effet que cela avait sur les terrestres. Ils se transformaient en damnés, des êtres plus morts que vifs mais qui Valentin avait pour habitude d'envoyer au casse-pipe à sa place. Jonathan se dit qu'il ne désirait pas ça pour elle. Il rangea sa stèle, et examina ses propres mains. Il retira son autre gant, et se demanda s'il serait capable d'user de son sang démoniaque pour la soigner.

Un sourd grondement le fit sortir de sa torpeur, et aussitôt, il posa son attention vers Asmodée dont l'aura était encore plus sombre que la nuit vierge d'étoile. La peur qui régnait ici-bas semblait les avoir éteintes.

-Mais enfin, que te prend t-il ?

-Un Lightwood ? Tu as envoyé le Nephilim que je cherche entre les mains de Valentin ?! Pesta le Déchu en foudroyant du regard le blond qui retira sa cape avant de recouvrir avec le corps glacé de Sunniva.

-Un marché et un marché. Tu m'as aidé, je vais t'aider. (Jonathan se tourna en direction de la patinoire) Tu recherchais une femme ? (Il leva le bras et pointa son index en direction de deux personnes s'éloignaient à contre sens de la foule) La voilà.

Asmodée n'eut guère de mal à distinguer le corps de Simon et celui d'Isabelle. Tous deux avaient été alertés par l'attaque de l'Ifrit, et se ruaient désormais dans sa direction. Son fouet en argent dans une main, Isabelle le faisait claquer comme la foudre contre la créature noirâtre qui cessa de martyriser les créatures obscures pour régler son compte à la Nephilim.

-Tu es sûre que c'est bien elle ? demanda une fois encore Asmodée, toisant du coin de l'œil et d'une mine sceptique, Jonathan qui porta à nouveau dans ses bras le corps de Sunniva.

-Edween t'a parlé d'une femme qui se tenait aux côtés de Raphaël. Et moi, c'est elle que j'ai trouvé. (Il parvint à dissimuler un sourire narquois) Va donc t'en assurer en personne. Après tout, les Lightwood ont déclaré la guerre aux Enfers en s'en prenant à l'un des tiens.

Asmodée eut un sourire grisé aux lèvres.

-Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, ricana-t-il avant de se laisser envelopper par la brume d'Edom.

-Une vie, pour une vie, termina Jonathan en regardant le Déchu disparaître à travers le brouillard putride. Son _sigil_ laissa quelques marques brunes sur le sol.

La brise emporta une dernière fois sa voix aux oreilles du blond : _« Apporte cette femme à Lucifer...Tu obtiendrais une meilleure alliance que ton fou de père. »_

-Lucifer, hein ? Songea Jonathan en posant une fois encore son regard sur Sunniva, inconsciente dans ses bras.

 _« Il faut parfois regarder au-delà du mal... »_ Lui eut-elle dit le soir de leur première rencontre. Bien qu'il tentât de chasser ces pensées, Jonathan osa se demander si cette femme, malgré les monstruosités que les Enfers lui avaient infligées, était capable de voir au travers son propre mal à lui. _« Tu as les mêmes yeux que mon fils._ » Il ferma les yeux, et laissa l'écho des cris de la foule agitée, survoler ses tympans sans l'atteindre, se concentrant uniquement sur la voix de Sunniva. _« Pourtant, je me demande d'où vient ce joli vert pâle ! »_

-Des yeux…verts ?

En rouvrant les paupières, Jonathan ne porta aucune autre attention vers le tumulte au pied de l'immeuble. Non, il fut bien trop absorbé en croisant les yeux chocolat de Sunniva qui semblait tout juste revenir à elle.

Dans le reflet de ses orbes, il vit les siens et eut grand-peine à se reconnaître. Pourtant, à travers les yeux de cette femme, il ne détesta pas ce nouveau visage.

-Q-qui…

Semblant à bout de souffle, Sunniva parvint tout juste à lui demander qui il était. Jonathan ne lui répondit pas aussitôt, se demandait même s'il était juste de le lui révéler. En tout cas, il se refusa de la remettre à Lucifer.

Après avoir resserré les pans de la cape autour de ses épaules, Jonathan déposa Sunniva contre la cage d'escalier et ouvrit un portail par lequel il rejoignit Idris.

 **Jace**

J'espérai que Clary soit parvenue à gérer la situation avec les Sorciers. Peut-être aurai-je dû l'accompagner, mais la douleur que je ressentis au niveau de mon visage me percutant avec tant de ferveur que je ne pouvais me détourner de mon Parabataï que je sus être blessé. Après avoir couru comme un dératé pendant de longues minutes, du moins, bien trop longues à mon goût tandis que mon frère se battait avec cette chose, je parvins à le retrouver sur les quais, derrière les entrepôts où arrivaient les cargaisons maritimes. Au bord d'un ponton, j'aperçus aisément Alec, ses ailes tâchées de sang, me tournant le dos. Il semblait guetter les remous de l'eau.

-Alec !

Il se retourna hâtivement, et je fis face à son visage blessé et brûlé. M'arrêtant brusquement, je parcourus le peu de distance qui nous séparait en marchant avec prudence. Sa joue et son œil droit étaient boursouflés et complètement brûlés ainsi qu'une partie de sa chevelure qui laissait maintenant place à un coin de son crâne, noirci par la suie et ensanglanté. Pendant la course, la douleur s'était soudainement arrêtée, et je crus comprendre, au-vue de l _'iratze_ tracée sous son menton, que mon aîné avait essayé de se soigner lui-même à l'aide son aura angélique.

Son unique œil valide me toisa avec inquiétude, tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle, tout comme moi.

-Où sont Magnus et Clary ? s'enquit-il.

-En sécurité, ne t'inquiète pas ils sont à l'Institut.

Alec hocha la tête, et balaya les environs d'un vif coup d'œil.

-Il n'est pas loin…et pas seul, déclara-t-il.

-C'était quoi ça ?

-Aucune idée. Magnus a dit : « Edom ». (Mon frère s'affala soudainement sur le sol, en tailleur) C'est un des Royaumes des Enfers.

-Tu crois que cette créature vient de là-bas ?

-Sûrement, mais je doute que ce démon ait pu sortir tout seul. On doit trouver celui qui mène l'assaut et l'arrêter.

J'aurai voulu lui dire que j'étais d'accord avec lui et que nous n'avions que peu de temps devant nous. Ce qui était le cas. Pourtant, le voir ainsi, assit, la tête basse et la main perdue dans ses cheveux sales et poisseux je ne pus m'empêcher de me concentrer sur notre lien et sur le sentiment de malaise qui l'assaillait depuis quelque temps.

-Alec…

Ses épaules tressaillirent, mais son attention ne se posa nullement sur moi. Mon frère tourna la tête par-dessus son épaule et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'eau. Sûrement à l'endroit même où chuta le démon. Son autre main posée sur sa jambe, trembla fébrilement.

-Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Magnus ?

-De quoi tu parles ? murmura mon aîné en serrant les dents.

-T'es perdu ces jours-ci, préoccupés, complètement ailleurs et tu ne nous parles plus du tout. T'es parti voir Gabriel tout à l'heure ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

-Tu comptes faire quoi ?

-On n'a pas le temps, d'autres démons sont dans la nature !

-Tu vas me parler ?

-On doit-

-On doit se soutenir, bon sang, Alec !

Je m'agenouillai devant lui, et pris ses épaules que je secouai comme si ce geste l'aiderait à se ressaisir. Contre sa gorge, je vis la rune disparaître et ne laisser aucune trace sur sa peau. La douleur m'assaillit de plein fouet, tout comme Alec qui porta une main à son visage.

-Les runes n'ont plus aucun effet sur moi ! Pesta-t-il avant de libérer son aura pour se soigner.

Voyant à lui qu'il ne semblait guère sûr de ce qu'il faisait, je libérai à mon tour mon aura et sortit ma stèle avant de tracer une fois encore, une _iratze_.

-C'est une attaque faite par un démon, les _iratze_ ne sont pas là pour la soigner, mais te soulager. Lui rappelai-je. Soupirant longuement je repris : Je te sens embarrassé. T'as quelque chose à te reprocher ?

Alec serra les dents, et ferma douloureusement les yeux comme pour éviter mon propre regard. Pourtant, je ne lui reprochai rien, moi. A ses côtés, je restai et patientai qu'il daigne enfin me répondre. Autour de nous, une fine brume survolant le sol et la surface de l' _East River_ commençait à s'élever. C'était un phénomène tellement commun que je ne me demandai pas s'il ne s'agissait pas plutôt d'une brume plus surnaturelle que cela. Pourtant, une pression nous électrisa mon frère et moi. Alec atténua son aura, tout comme je rangeai ma stèle et fit taire mon énergie angélique. Nous ne bougeâmes pas d'un centimètre. Mais de tendu, mon _Parabataï_ passa à serein…ou confiant. Je ne sus clairement déterminer la lueur au fond de ses yeux bleus sombres. Il fixa droit devant lui, un point invisible tandis que je le regardai lui et détaillai le moindre de ses mouvements. Je désactivai ma rune de localisation, et tout comme mon aîné, je devins aussi calme et immobile. Néanmoins, comme s'il ne se souciait pas d'être entendu, Alec dit d'une voix atone :

-Je n'ai pas honte de quoi que ce soit, Jace. Disons juste que cette nuit sera mon Baptême du Feu. (Tout en enserrant mon poignet, il se leva lentement en m'entraînant avec lui) Je ne suis peut-être plus un Nephilim…

Une tapante lumière me fit plisser les yeux. Une fois que l'intensité fut calmée, je m'aperçus que cela provenait du front d'Alec. Dissimulé sous ses mèches de cheveux noirs, un étrange symbole apparu et j'étais quasiment sûr que cela n'était pas une rune. Puis, les images des événements du Sanctuaire du Mont Shasta me revinrent en mémoire. _Son sigil._

-…Mais je reste un Protecteur. Et je prouverai qu'un changement est possible.

Si je me mis à reculer, ce ne fut guère par crainte. Si je me dégageai de son emprise, ce ne fut nullement par douleur. Si mon cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, ce ne fut pas à cause de l'angoisse. J'étais totalement subjugué par le spectacle qui eut lieu sous mes yeux. Le _sigil_ marqué sur son front, dégagea une volute d'aura qui enveloppa entièrement le corps d'Alec ainsi que ses ailes qui grandirent et furent laver du sang qui les entachait plus tôt. Son visage se régénéra, ainsi que sa chevelure qui repoussa et se mit à virevolter autour de ses tempes. Un sourire presque excité se tordit sur mes lèvres et dans un souffle je l'appelai du fond de mon être.

- _Alexander !_

Derrière nous, un tourbillon d'eau et de brouillard poisseux et noirâtre jailli de l' _East River_. Un dôme de pluie nous arrosa, et je me protégeai avec mes avant-bras. Une fois que je les écartai, je rouvris les yeux et vis en face de moi l'Ange qu'était devenu mon frère qui se tenait en lévitation à quelques centimètres du sol, dans une étrange armure dont il ne fut encore jamais apprêté jusqu'à cette nuit. Son jean gris fut remplacé par fuseau noir, recouvert de fines arabesques argentées, maintenu par un large ceinturon de la même couleur. Son pull déchiré et taché de sang, n'était plus. A la place, son torse nu luisait sous l'éclat de son aura et des plumes écaillées sa peau au niveau des os de ses hanches. Ses bras et ses épaules étaient recouverts de longues manches satinées de bleu et d'argent, et d'étranges bijoux pendaient à ses poignets. Les deux manches se liaient par un large lacet qui se nouait grâce à une boucle en argent sur les clavicules d'Alec. Cela ne me sauta pas aussitôt aux yeux, mais les ongles de ses pieds et mains nus s'étaient changés en griffes lisses et pointues.

La lumière que dégageaient ses ailes était si intense que je ne sus déterminer leur nombre.

-C'est ça, Alec ! M'écriai-je : Voilà ce que tu dois leur montrer si tu veux les toucher ! Tu as… toute la force et une exceptionnelle vérité entre les mains ! T'es mon _Parabataï,_ et je-

Sillonnant la surface de l'eau jusqu'à atteindre les quais, le démon percuta Alec de plein fouet. L'eau, entrant en fusion avec la chaleur de l'aura angélique de mon aîné, se condensa et fit exploser un nuage brumeux qui se mélangea au brouillard des Enfers. _Je les vois, ses Créatures Obscures, toutes espèces confondues, se tenir à tes côtés._

-Ton idéal et celui que tout le monde souhaite, Alec !

Le brouillard s'évapora et laissa place à deux silhouettes se faisant face. La gueule ouverte, le démon hurla au visage d'Alec qui le maintenait à distance en lui tenant les poignets, par la simple force de ses mains. En coin, je vis mon frère me toiser avec une complicité que je connaissais que trop bien.

Sans me contenir plus longtemps, je fis à mon tour brûler mon aura, et m'arma d'une lame Séraphique dont la laiteuse lumière éclaira entièrement notre champ de bataille. Mes runes se mirent à luire sur ma peau et les éclats dorés traversèrent mes vêtements.

-Tu vas repartir d'où tu viens ! Pestai-je en tranchant le démon en travers, de l'épaule droite à la cuisse gauche.

D'un bond, Alec recula en arrière et je l'imitai afin de ne pas me prendre en pleine face l'ichor qui gicla des deux moitiés du corps du démon. Un sourd gargouillis s'échappa de sa gueule avant que de blanches flammes ne le réduise en poussières. Ces mêmes flammes qui entouraient ma lame Séraphique. Alors que je me tournai vers Alec, je vis ce dernier, le nez en l'air et le regard fixe, toiser le ciel obscur de la nuit. Fronçant les sourcils, je posai mon attention sur ce qui attira la sienne et souris d'un air enivré en voyant la horde de démons, similaires à celui que nous vînmes de tuer, se ruer dans notre direction.

-Mais c'est que tu t'attirerais bien plus de problèmes que moi ! Ris-je en sortant ma deuxième lame que je fis tournoyer autour dans ma main.

 _« Jaloux ? »_

L'entendis-je me dire dans mon esprit. Ses lèvres restèrent liées l'une à l'autre.

-Tu déconnes, pour une fois que j'ai le beau rôle !

 _« Attendons de voir qui en aura tué le plus en fin de compte. »_ Me provoqua-t-il.

Son œil rieur en disait long sur ce qu'il attendait de moi. Et j'étais bien évidement prompt à répondre présent. Telle une pluie boueuse, les démons tombèrent dans l'eau avant de venir nous attaquer par tous les fronts. Depuis le ciel, l' _East River_ , le bitume duquel ils creusèrent des trous pour nous prendre par surprise. Je n'avais peut-être pas des ailes comme Alec pour me projeter dans les airs, mais ma rune d'agilité, dont je décuplai la puissance, me permis de me tenir à sa hauteur d'un seul bond. Et telle la plus destructrice des météorites, je m'écrasai sur le crâne de ses hideuses créatures en enfonçant ma lame qui les brûla jusqu'à l'os. Si je couvrais plus ou moins la terre, Alec ne se privait pas à défendre les cieux en se battant à mains nues contre les démons ailés qui se jetèrent comme des flèches sur lui. Il en chopa un par la queue et l'utilisa comme une massue contre deux autres créatures qui piquèrent une tête dans l'eau. Devant lui, son _sigil_ se dessina dans l'air et un tourbillon de feu transperça la poitrine d'une des bêtes qui l'attaqua de front.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'amuse ! M'extasiai-je en tranchant la tête à l'un de mes ennemis.

Dans la poche de mon blouson en cuir, poissé d'ichor que je ne pus pas toujours éviter, mon portable se mit à vibrer et la sonnerie tinta à mes oreilles. Agilement, je pris les deux lames dans une main et parvins à décrocher de l'autre.

-Ma chérie ! Tu rates à spectacle du tonnerre ! Ris-je en sachant pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de Clary.

« Tu riras moins en apprenant que Valentin détient les trois instruments mortels ! »

-Q-quoi ?!

Sous la surprise, je baissai ma garde et fus propulsé par un démon qui me mit à terre, en se maintenait au-dessus de moi. Dans un râle empli par la rage, le démon ouvrit la gueule et me présenta ses dents pointues prêtes à arracher la peau de mon visage.

« Jace !? » Entendis-je s'inquiéter Clary depuis le téléphone qui m'était tombé des mains, tout comme mes lames étendues au loin.

-Surtout, ne raccroche pas ! Lui dis-je, en faisant luire ma rune de force sur chacune de mes jambes.

D'un geste rapide, je les pliais et posai le plat de mes bottes contre le buste de la créature dont j'agrippai les bras pour l'immobiliser. Après avoir concentré toute ma puissance dans les muscles de mes cuises et de mes mollets, je transperçai sa cage thoracique avec mes pieds. Ses os comme sa chair, ployèrent sous la pression et une visqueuse mélasse s'éjecta de sa gueule.

-Non ! Non ! Pas sur le visage ! Paniquai-je en grimaçant de dégoût.

Alors que je m'agitai -comme un lombric tyrannisé par un enfant- sous la carcasse du démon afin de m'extirper, une ombre passa, puis, une vive lumière m'aveugla jusqu'à ce que je m'adapte à elle. Alec venait d'éjecter au loin le cadavre du démon, qui tomba dans une immense flaque d'ichor et de poussières. Ce en quoi il se changea quelques secondes après.

A bout de souffle, je laissai retomber ma tête en arrière avant d'attraper la main que me tendait mon frère pour me redresser. A son contact, certaines de mes blessures guérirent plus vite qu'avec une _iratze_. D'autant plus, lorsque les blessures étaient faites à causes de démons de cette espèce. Autour de nous, les quais ne ressemblaient plus qu'à une aire chaotique et nauséabonde.

« Jace ! Jace, je t'en prie parle-moi ! »

Alec posa un regard vers le téléphone que je m'empressai de récupérer.

-Clary ? Repris-je en posant une main sur une hanche. Soudain, je toisai Alec et dit : Combien ?

 _« Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment ? »_ S'agaça-t-il avant de finalement répondre : _« douze »._

-Enfoiré ! J'ai perdu du temps à cause de ce gros tas de boue, aussi ! Pestai-je avant de me faire enguirlander part ma petite amie qui s'impatientait sévèrement à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Jace, qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ?! »

-Le démon qui a saccagé le loft de Magnus n'était pas seul, il y a eu une grande réunion de famille sur les quais de l' _East River_. Bon, une petite plaisanterie qui a mal tourné.

« Lâche-moi ce sarcasme ! Alec et toi, retrouvez nous Magnus et moi à _South Brother Island._ On est avec Isabelle et Simon à _Rockefeller Center,_ ils ont eu besoin de renfort ! _»_

- _South Brother Island_ ? Mais on est juste à côté, qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas ?

Avant même que Clary ne me réponde, Alec se chargea se m'éclairer : _« La concentration d'énergie démoniaque que je sens, doit venir de l'île. C'est là-bas qu'on va pouvoir mettre fin à cette invasion. »_

Je lui adressai un regard sceptique, avant de demander à Clary s'ils allaient bien de leur côté.

« On a réussi à vaincre les trois Ifrits qui se trouvaient à la patinoire. Magnus essaie de trouver Max et Eliott et on vous rejoint juste après sur l'île ! »

-Max était là-bas ?! M'écriai-je.

Aussitôt, je vis Alec se rembrunir et foudroyer du regard le portable par lequel nous pûmes obtenir de plus amples informations.

« Vous devez trouver le scellé par où sortent tous ses Ifrits ! Une fois que vous l'aurez, Magnus viendra le refermer. »

-Vous êtes sûrs de vous en sortir de votre côté ?

« Pour qui me prends-tu ? N'oublie pas que je suis la fille de la Chasseuse d'ombres qui a réussi à cacher pendant dix-huit ans la Coupe Mortelle à l'Enclave ! »

Même si Clary usa de sa répartie pour me rassurer, elle n'imaginait pas à quel point j'étais fier d'elle en ce moment même.

-Comment es-tu au courant pour Valentin ? M'enquis-je en me souvenant avec aigreur de ce qu'elle m'eût annoncé plus tôt.

« Ma mère m'a envoyé un message de feu. Malachi, le Consul, était du côté de Valentin depuis le début et fit croire à l'Enclave qu'il était des nôtres le temps qu'il poursuive ses recherches à propos des Instruments Mortels ! »

-Le miroir… Malachi a trouvé le Miroir Mortel !

« C'est pour ça que nous n'avons que peu de temps devant nous ! Mais d'après Magnus, on a encore un moyen d'en gagner un peu. »

-Et comment ?! Je ne suis pas certain que Valentin soit prompt à échanger des prévisions météorologiques autour d'un café !

« Azazel, en avait après un sorcier qui pouvait lui obtenir le Coupe Mortelle. Si comme Magnus le dit, ce Sorcier est Eliott, alors on doit le retrouver avant lui ! Le souci- »

-C'est que vous ne le trouvez ni lui, ni Max.

Un long silence me répondit. Je ne savais quoi penser, ni quoi faire sur l'instant. Et alors que je m'apprêtai à reprendre la parole, Alec m'interrompit abruptement.

 _« Clary, Magnus et toi, vous devez aller au Mont Shasta. »_

-Hein ?

 _« Retournez voir Michaël, il sait où se trouve le Miroir. Quant à moi je m'occupe de retrouver Eliott. A l'heure qu'il est, ça ne sert plus à rien de chercher à New-York. Valentin est dans la nature depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas avoir bougé. Si Malachi est le traître que Jocelyne prétend être, alors, il n'était à l'Institut que pour nous retenir ici. »_

-Valentin serait à Idris ?

 _« Depuis sûrement plus longtemps qu'on ne le croit. »_

« Jace ? » Appela Clary.

-Ok, changement de plan. Je vous rejoins à _Rockefeller Center_.

« Mais pourqu- »

-Je t'expliquerai. Juste, (je jetai un coup d'œil à Alec qui hocha la tête d'un geste solennel) fais nous confiance.

Et je raccrochai. Les yeux d'un bleu tout à fait surnaturel de mon aîné, me toisaient avec sérieux.

-Tu penses pouvoir arriver à temps ?

Alec agita ses multiples ailes derrière lui.

 _« Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire pour ça. Il va falloir qu'on se ligue tous pour déjouer les plans de Valentin. S'il parvient à invoquer l'Ange Raziel, on sait tous ce qu'il adviendra de l'équilibre du Monde. »_

-Tu crois qu'il voudra bien nous aider à retrouver le Miroir ?

 _« Si c'est Clary et toi qui lui demandez… il ne pourra pas vous le refuser. D'autant plus, qu'il désirait ardemment vous parler. N'oublie pas qu'il a une dette envers vous deux. »_

Aussitôt, je revis le corps inanimé de l'Archange Gabriel dont nous aidâmes, Clary et moi, à retrouver son souffle de vie. J'ignorai ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés depuis. Mais j'aurai ma réponse très bientôt.

-Et Magnus.

 _« Il connais le point de chute pour le Mont Shasta. »_

-Non, soupirai-je en secouant la tête. Tu vas lui prouver que tu en es capable, n'est-ce pas ?

Alec m'observa calmement, et silencieusement. Une véritable atmosphère divine l'entourait, avec son aura qui l'entourait, ses cheveux et ses habits qui flottaient de part et d'autre de son corps. Nous venions de mener une rude bataille, pourtant, aucune égratignure n'effilait sa peau ni sa tunique.

-Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela ?

 _« Parce que Gabriel m'a dit un jour, qu'un équilibre devait subsister. Encore faut-il le souhaiter. »_

Il ferma sagement les yeux, et sembla sonder l'intérieur de son esprit.

 _« Et Raphaël a cru en moi. » M'avoua-t-il soudainement. « Si tu te demandais, ce qui pouvait autant m'animer. C'était de savoir, que parmi tout un monde, un seul homme a suffisamment cru en moi pour me confier son souhait le plus cher. Rétablir l'ordre et l'harmonie entre toutes les Créatures Obscures...entre nous tous. »_

-N'ai-je donc jamais cru en toi ?

 _« Tu fais partie de moi. Tu crois en ce que je crois, tout comme j'ai cru en Clary alors que tu croyais en elle. »_

Alec rouvrit les yeux, et, sur ses lèvres muettes se dessina un sourire.

 _« Et aujourd'hui, je crois plus que jamais en vous deux. »_

Les paroles de mon aîné, me touchèrent bien plus que n'importe quel discours que je pus entendre dans ma vie. Confiance, voici un mot qui ressortait à tout va dans la bouche des miens. Pourtant, il ne me toucha jamais autant que cette nuit, car enfin, cela avait un sens. Une vérité cachée au bout de chacune des lettres qui le constituaient. Valentin, recherchait à anéantir toutes créatures au sang démoniaque. Pourtant, ces êtres faisaient parties du Monde Obscur dans lequel je vivais depuis tout petit. Et mon peuple, portant allégeance à l'Enclave, n'avions fait que les écarter de notre existence, sans jamais comprendre que nous faisions parties d'un seul et même monde. Qu'aucune véritable Alliance, n'avait été fondée.

Ce fut le cœur gonflé de fierté et d'amour fraternel que je fis une poignée de main à Alec qui me répondit sans hésitation. Bras soudés, nous croisâmes une dernière fois nos regards, avant de nous séparer chacun de notre côté afin de sauver le monde.

Un monde, dont nous étions fin prêts à rétablir l'ordre des choses.

* * *

Lorsque Max ouvrit les yeux, une horrible douleur cabossait sa tête. Il eût grande peine à y voir correctement. Il porta ses mains à son visage et constata d'un air affligé qu'il avait encore perdu ses lunettes. Pourtant, le corps à ses côtés, même sans en définir précisément les traits, il le reconnut. Eliott, inconscient, se trouvait allongé à côté de Max, sur le ventre et le profil contre une flaque d'eau. Son visage était plein de boue et ses cheveux déjà mal coiffés, frisottaient sur sa tête en épis qui voilaient son front et ses yeux. Max parvint à se redresser, bien que très difficilement. Son blouson en cuir était trempé, et l'eau traversa ses manches. Il grelottait, et une volute de vapeur s'échappa d'entre ses fines lèvres violacées par le froid.

En posant une main devant lui, il percuta un objet familier dont il fut fort heureux de trouver.

-Mes lunettes…

Un peu tordues, Max remit ses lunettes sur son nez et parvint enfin à percevoir l'environnement qui les entourait tous les deux. Une petite grotte, éclairée par des torches incrustées sur les parois humides. La flamme n'était pas naturelle, Max en aurait mis sa main à couper. Trop sombre, trop silencieuse, comme si elle ne faisait que survoler le bois sans le toucher. En se mettant sur ses genoux, Max ne parvint pas plus à se dresser, et vit des chaînes rouillées qui enserraient ses chevilles. Même avec les mains libres, il ne réussit pas à les défaire et surtout, il pouvait tout juste les toucher. De puissants chocs électriques l'assaillaient à chaque fois qu'il tirait sur ses liens. De même, lorsqu'il remuait trop ses pieds et ses jambes. La précédente douleur à la tête revint, et il porta une main contre son front d'où du sang commençait à sécher. Il sentit une bosse, ainsi qu'une épaisse plaie qui partait dessous ses cheveux et finissait contre sa tempe gauche. Soudain, il se mit à chercher partout sur lui, en touchant son torse, l'intérieur de sa veste ainsi que chacune de ses poches.

-On m'a pris ma stèle, soupira-t-il.

Inquiet, il se rapprocha d'Eliott en rampant dans la flaque d'eau. Il poussa son ami, afin de lui sortir le visage hors de l'eau. La peau de ses chevilles se déchira sous la pression électrique qui l'assaillait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait. Mais au moins, il éloigna Eliott et le fit s'asseoir, en l'adossant contre le mur derrière eux. Lui aussi était blessé, mais ses mains, comme ses chevilles étaient liées. Et sur chacun de ses doigts, un étrange bandage marqué de symboles que Max n'avait encore jamais vu, avait été noué et descendait jusqu'à ses poignets.

Max essaya de le réveiller en le secouant par l'épaule, mais le jeune sorcier ne réagit pas. Il l'appela en chuchotant, ne sachant pas si l'homme qui les avait enlevés, était toujours dans les parages. _Qui était-ce... ?_ Se demanda-t-il en son for intérieur tandis qu'il essayait de reconstruire dans sa mémoire, le déroulement des événements qui les menèrent, son ami et lui, dans une telle pagaille.

 _« Max trottina pour rejoindre son ami qui s'inquiétait pour sa mère, dont l'état de santé avait alerté tout le monde. En chemin, Eliott fouilla dans le porte-monnaie de sa mère afin de récupérer un billet. Il le glissa ensuite dans la poche interne de sa parka._

 _-C'est de ça que tu me parlais l'autre jour ?_

 _Le jeune sorcier hocha la tête, en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches._

 _-Mais, ce démon, Asmodée, il a fait bien plus que de la blesser si ces étourdissements ont un lien avec ça ?_

 _-Je sais, mais ils ne veulent rien me dire. (Eliott eut un sourire amer et jeta un coup d'œil à Max) Tu vois, tu n'es pas le seul à être mis sur la sélecte._

 _Max n'eut guère le cœur à répondre au sourire de son ami. La tête baissée, il fixait ses pieds tout en marchant parmi la foule. Il ne trouvait pas ça juste qu'Eliott soit ainsi mis à l'écart. Pourquoi les parents ne comprenaient-ils donc pas que leurs enfants se souciaient d'eux ? Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le stand de viennoiseries, Eliott soupira profondément en voyant la longue file d'attente._

 _-Ils se sont tous donnés rendez-vous, ou quoi ? Râla-t-il en sautillant impatiemment sur place._

 _Max ricana soudainement, attirant l'attention de son ami._

 _-Tu as quand même trois ans de plus que moi, et c'est tout juste si je ne te dépasse pas._

 _Rougissant et prenant une moue contrariée, Eliott bougonna dans sa barbe et Max reconnut aussitôt les mimiques de Ragnor Fell. Il restait encore beaucoup de clients devant eux, et les deux garçons discutaient des recherches qu'ils firent dans la bibliothèque, plus tôt dans la journée._

 _-Hormis qu'il était emprisonné à Gizeh, et qu'il partage son Royaume avec Lilith, on n'a pas beaucoup d'informations sur lui, se plaignit le sorcier._

 _-Les livres de l'Institut ne sont pas des références sûres, ceux qui détiennent le vrai savoir, ce sont les frères silencieux._

 _-Hn, pas sûr qu'on me laisse entrer à la Cité Silencieuse après ce que j'ai fait, rétorqua Eliott en haussant sceptiquement les épaules._

 _-Parce que tu penses qu'un jeune chasseur d'ombres tel que moi aurait plus de chance ? (Max secoua la tête) Laisse tomber, il faut qu'on trouve une autre façon de s'informer._

 _Eliott allait sortir une boutade à son ami, mais un malaise le prit. L'air blême, et soucieux, il tournait la tête dans tous les sens et cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose des yeux._

 _-Jonathan… souffla-t-il d'une voix pleine de terreur. Max, retourne auprès de ma mère._

 _-Q-quoi ? (Max leva le nez par-dessus la tête de son ami mais ne vit rien de bien angoissant) Qu'as-tu ?_

 _-Va-t'en j'te dis !_

 _Max s'apprêtait à rétorquer avec une pointe de véhémence jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion provenant de l'extérieur des galeries n'attire leur attention à tous les deux. La foule de l'intérieur, se fit rapidement happer par celle de l'extérieur qui venait se réfugier dans les boutiques et les restaurants. Eliott se fit bousculer, et tomba au sol mais se rattrapa avec ses mains. Max l'aida à se relever, et il tenta de l'éloigner de tout ce tumulte agressif. Mais avec cette crainte dans le fond de ses yeux noirs, Eliott regardait tout autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Cachés derrière le rayon de sacs à main d'une boutique d'accessoires, les deux garçons observaient les gens se bousculer les uns les autres pour s'engouffrer plus vite dans les établissements commerciaux. Se laissant tomber au sol, Eliott recroquevilla ses genoux contre son buste et fourragea ses cheveux avec ses mains. L'angoisse qui l'assaillit rendit sa marque de sorcier aussi tranchante que les lames d'un rasoir et Max s'empressa de lui retirer ses mains de sa tignasse._

 _-A-Arrête ! Tu viens de te blesser._

 _Le jeune brun examina les mains ensanglantées du sorcier dont le corps se mit à trembler de part et d'autre. Max ne comprenait nullement la soudaine peur de son ami et encore ce qui avait bien pu alerter autant la foule. Il pensa à sa sœur, à son ami vampire et aux parents d'Eliott qui étaient toujours près de la patinoire._

 _-T-Tu ne dois pas rester avec moi… trembla le sorcier._

 _-Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser comme ça au milieu de cette folie !?_

 _-Tu ne dois pas rester…Max, je t'en supplie tu dois t'en aller._

 _Laissant son sang bouillonnant parcourir tout son corps, Max libéra une pulsion leste qui partit de son épaule jusqu'à atteindre sa main qui percuta violemment le visage d'Eliott. La joue rougie et marquée par les cinq doigts de la main de son cadet, Eliott écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes avant de papillonner curieusement en direction de son jeune ami._

 _-T'es calmé !? Pesta-t-il._

 _Massant sa joue endolorie, Eliott hocha la tête sans broncher._

 _-Tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrive ou je- ! (Max montra sa main prête à partir) Je t'assomme !_

 _-N-non, ok, ça va ! Fit Eliott en agitant ses mains d'un geste tranquille. J-je..je t'ai parlé de ce Jonathan, tu te souviens ?_

 _Abaissant sa main, Max s'assit en face de son ami, tout en jetant de rapides coup d'œil vers l'agitation des galeries. Il espérait sûrement apercevoir sa sœur et les autres._

 _-Je ne pourrai jamais oublier tout ce qu'il m'a fait…jamais. Et, l'énergie qu'il dégage, due à son sang de démon brute, mal contrôlée. Ça non plus, ce n'est pas possible à oublier. Pourtant crois-moi, j'ai essayé. Surtout quand j'entends tout autour de moi que Jonathan Morgenstern est mort bébé. Alors tu vois, il y a des jours où j'ai l'impression que tout ce que j'ai vécu n'est qu'un cauchemar qui finira par me rendre dingue ! (Il secoua la tête en grimaçant) Et..il y a toute ses choses dont je ne me souviens plus…Si ça se trouve, ils ont raison, je sais où se trouve la Coupe, j'ai même peut-être aidé Valentin à la cacher ! M-mais je..._

 _-Hé, s'enquit Max en le prenant fermement par les épaules. T'as été une victime, comme beaucoup d'autres, dans cette histoire morbide. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher._

 _-Mais les autr-_

 _-Moi je ne t'en veux pas._

 _Comme si l'on venait de lui couvrir les oreilles, Eliott parvint à peine à entendre le bourdonnement des cris et de l'agitation hors de la boutique dans laquelle ils étaient tous deux cachés. Les grands yeux bleus clairs de son ami, le sondaient avec sérieux et douceur. Précédemment aiguisés, ses cheveux redevinrent souples et soyeux, frisottant sur les os de ses joues. Max ignorait ce à quoi pensa l'adolescent en face de lui, mais de le savoir à nouveau serein le rassura à son tour._

 _-Tu pensais pourvoir rester longtemps caché comme ça ? ricana une voix qui fit sursauter les deux garçons._

 _Levant la tête, leurs yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette sous cape qui fondit sur eux comme une cascade de ténèbres recouvrant le ciel à la tombée de la nuit. Eliott poussa son ami, et parvint à s'extirper de la prise de l'homme qui s'était jeté sur eux. Ce dernier ne se soucia guère de Max et, se dressant sur ses pieds, il marcha calmement jusqu'au jeune sorcier qui lança un orbe de feu dans sa direction. L'homme sous cape se déplaça avec agilité et une grande vitesse, comme si ses mouvements s'enveloppaient d'un brouillard qui ne permettait pas de les voir. Il frappa Eliott du revers de la main, et il vint se cogner la tête contre le rebord du comptoir, abandonné par ses vendeurs plus tôt. L'homme ouvrit un portail sous les yeux de Max qui se rua vers lui et le bouscula dans le dos. Mais cela le fit tout juste chanceler. L'homme se tourna vers le jeune chasseur d'ombres qui se précipitait pour aider son ami, inconscient à cause du choc qu'il reçut. Cependant, c'était sans compter que l'homme les attraperait tous les deux, les frapperait une nouvelle fois avant de les jeter dans le Portail. Max perdit connaissance une fois que la traversée fut faite. Tout ce qu'il put reconnaître sur le moment… »_

-Les Tours de verre ! S'écria-t-il avant de plaquer ses mains contre sa bouche pour se taire.

Max tendit l'oreille mais n'entendit rien n'y personne approcher. D'autant plus qu'il trouva étrange, de ne trouver aucune sortie autour d'eux. _A moins que..._ Il se concentra du mieux qu'il put malgré la douleur que lui provoquait la blessure à sa tête. Enfin, il parvint à voir au travers des charmes qui camouflaient une sorte de passage, rongée par l'érosion.

-L'érosion ?

Un vent de panique s'empara du jeune brun qui reçut un nouveau choc électrique à force de trop s'agiter.

-Une crique ? (Max ferma les yeux et usa de ses sens pour mieux entendre ce qui l'entourait) _Le vent..._

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, il dut se faire violence afin de contenir son anxiété et contrôler sa respiration ainsi que son pouls. En effet, le vent siffla à travers le tunnel devant lui. Une odeur de sel, pourtant, s'il ne s'était pas trompé, il n'y avait pas de plage à Idris. Les avait-on amenés ailleurs ? Que leur avait-on fait ? Max se sentit dériver dans ses pensées, et se recentra sur son ouïe et son odorat. Et enfin… il entendit le clapotis de l'eau et des vagues qui s'échouaient contre les rochers.

-Nous ne sommes plus à Idris !

-Non, en effet, fit une voix dont l'écho atteignit la crique où se trouvait Max et Eliott.

Des bruits de pas approchèrent. Lents, et réguliers, ce qui indiqua à Max que l'homme qui venait de parler et qui s'approchait, ne craignait pas s'aventurer dans un tel endroit. Tout le contraire du jeune Lightwood qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, sortir d'ici avec son ami toujours évanoui.

-Je lui avais pourtant dit, de surveiller ses arrières.

Une ombre se forma en premier lieu dans la crique, mouvant à cause du crépitement des flammes, puis, entra Valentin, les mains jointes dans son dos et la tête fièrement dressée, toisant d'une hauteur presque majestueuse Max qui tentait de contrôler ses tremblements, en défiant du regard son ennemi. Ceci, eût pour mérite de faire sourire Valentin qui s'approcha jusqu'à la flaque dans laquelle les deux garçons trempaient plus tôt.

-Tu es bien un Lightwood. Toujours prêt à mordre bien que peu intelligemment. Tu as de bons réflexes pour ton âge, j'ai vu comment tu t'es mesuré au Béhémoth.

-Lâche ! C'était toi !

-Pas tout à fait. Je n'aurai jamais pris le risque de tuer une si précieuse « clé ». (Valentin délia ses mains de son dos, derrière lequel il sortit une dague qu'il approcha du corps d'Eliott) Du moins, pas maintenant.

-Ne le touche pas !

Max ignora la douleur au niveau de ses chevilles, et voulut se jeter sur Valentin mais ce dernier lui agrippa la gorge, serra d'une poigne ferme et ce fut presque sans effort qu'il souleva le corps du petit garçon qu'il jeta au loin.

-Vraiment, j'aurai préféré faire autrement. Mais pour cacher la Coupe à l'Enclave je me devais de la sceller. Malheureusement, je n'avais nullement prévu que des Archanges viennent fouiner dans mes affaires et aident ma fille à me mettre dans bâtons dans les roues !

-Mon frère te crèvera les yeux !

-Jace ne parviendra jamais à lever la main sur moi, même avec la meilleure volonté du monde. Au fond de lui, il est bien trop tendre pour tuer qui que ce soit.

-Mais Alec vous hait plus que tout… vociféra Max. Et vous l'avez dit vous-même. (Il sourit en coin malgré la situation qui n'était pas en sa faveur) Les Lightwood mordent.

Le visage de Valentin s'assombrit soudainement. Accroupi près du corps d'Eliott, il leva les yeux sur Max et une barre se plaqua sur sa bouche inexpressive. De toute évidence, Valentin ne pensait nullement à l'aîné du jeune Max. Pourtant, il se souvint clairement des paroles de son fils ainsi que de tout ce qui s'était passé lorsqu'il était emprisonné dans les cellules de l'Institut de New-York.

-Ton frère… Aussi divin soit-il devenu. N'est qu'une honte. Il déshonore les efforts du Ciel, qui chasse sans relâche toutes créatures démoniaques. Et les traîtres, finissent toujours par déchoir. (Il posa un regard dédaigneux sur Eliott) Comme son père. Et tout comme ces Déchus, l'Enclave connaîtra sa propre chute.

Valentin glissa deux doigts sous le menton d'Eliott, et tourna son profil afin de dégager une partie de sa gorge.

\- « _Iamque iugis summae surgebat Lucifer Idae ducebatque diem, Danaique obsessa tenebant limina portarum, nec spes opis ulla dabatur._ » Conta Valentin : J'apporterai l'Aurore avec moi, termina-t-il en plantant la pointe de sa dague dans la peau du sorcier.

Un filet de sang dentela sa peau salie, et à l'aide d'une fiole, Valentin récolta quelques gouttes qu'il emprisonna grâce à un bouchon en liège. Max plissa sceptiquement un œil et garda dans un coin de sa tête, les paroles de Valentin. Pour l'heure, il ne comprit pas tout ce que lui dit Valentin au sujet de la Coupe, en revanche, il fit rapidement le lien entre cela et le sang de son ami contenu dans cette petite fiole.

-Eliott ! Hurla-t-il, sa voix se répercutant contre les parois de la crique. En même temps, une vague pénétra le tunnel, et une onde écumeuse se glissa jusqu'à leurs pieds.

-Ils ont annoncés une marée haute et agitée pour cette nuit, prévint Valentin qui se releva. Tu sais nager ?

Max se rembrunit, et serra les dents au point qu'il s'en mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Une nouvelle vague s'introduisit, plus abondante encore. Il ne put détourner ses yeux plein de rage et de crainte sur son ami qui était toujours inconscient.

-Tu es loin d'être mauvais, vraiment, fit soudainement Valentin à Max. J'aurai aimé, que ton frère, Alexander, reste dans le cercle avec ses parents. Il aurait subi un entraînement approprié au guerrier qu'il est vraiment. (Il haussa les épaules) Mais Robert a su retourner Maryse contre moi, et voilà où leurs enfants en sont aujourd'hui.

L'homme marcha jusqu'à Max, ses talons claquant sur la surface de l'eau qui prenait de l'ampleur dans la crique.

-Un membre du Cercle serait déjà parvenu à se défaire des liens qui te retiennent. A toi de voir.

-Le Cercle… pesta Max, veut la mort des créatures porteuses de sang démoniaque. Eliott, ne mourra pas de ma main !

-Alors tu périras noyé avec lui, déclara Valentin en sortant de la crique à travers les charmes qui camouflaient l'antre creusée dans la roche. D'autres éclats de voix se firent entendre, et Max crut reconnaître celle de l'homme qui les avait attaqués à _Rockefeller Center_.

Se tortillant sur ses jambes et s'aidant de ses mains, il rampa jusqu'à Eliott qui venait de glisser jusqu'à retomber au col, face contre l'eau de la marée qui finirait par avoir raison d'eux s'ils ne sortaient vite de cette crique.

Il s'assit contre le mur, et souleva également Eliott, faisant reposer sa tête contre son bras. Cette fois, Max serra les dents, et plongea ses mains à travers les liens qui retenaient ses chevilles.

-Ah- !

Il ignorait quel sortilège usa Valentin pour rendre ses chaînes si douloureuses, mais il ne préféra pas y songer, et tira dessus de toutes ses forces.

-Allez !

Ce fut à bout de souffle qu'il lâcha les liens et commença à examiner la crique dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Puis, il repensa aux torches. Il se souvint s'être dit que leur flamme n'était pas si naturelle que cela. Après avoir calé correctement son ami, il prit appui contre le mur, et se leva avant de sauter à pieds joints jusqu'à se trouver sous une torche parmi les cinq qui étaient incrustées dans la roche. Il lui manquait quelques centimètres, mais après ce qu'il avait accompli en combattant le Béhémoth, il connaissait la puissance sûre des muscles de ses jambes. Il fléchit les genoux, concentra la pression dans ses cuisses et sauta d'un coup en tendant les bras. Dès le premier essai, il agrippa la torche à deux mains et sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une évidente fierté.

-T'as vu ! S'extasia-t-il en se tournant vers Eliott. Puis, se giflant intérieurement, il se promit de tout raconter à son ami évanoui, plus tard.

Une rafale écumeuse le bouscula bien qu'il se rattrapa de justesse contre le mur. Max le sut, il n'avait plus de temps à perdre, où la marée finirait par les maintenir prisonniers, et tous deux mourraient comme Valentin l'avait prédit : par noyade. A défaut d'être des guerriers nés, les Nephilim restaient de très mauvais nageurs. Max y comprit, Alicante manquait cruellement d'endroit aquatique sûr, et ce n'était dans les ruisseaux qu'ils risquaient d'apprendre le crawle.

Max examina rapidement la torche et vit les mêmes symboles que sur les bandages de son ami. Très vite, il songea à des runes démoniaques dont lui avait déjà parlé Eliott. En tout cas, il comprit que la torche baignait dans la même magie que leurs liens. Le jeune Nephilim se pencha et agita la torche au-dessus de ses chaînes.

-Mais à quoi je pense, cette pauvre flamme ne brûlera jamais du-

Un cliquetis retenti, et les la douleur autour de ses chevilles s'estompa. _...du fer._ Les chaînes se désintégrèrent en poussières, et furent emportées par la marée. Tout comme Eliott qui était de nouveau tombé.

-Je te jure que je vais t'en mettre une autre ! Râla Max en avançant à grandes enjambées dans l'eau, vers le sorcier qui dérivait au loin.

Max fit bien attention à garder la torche d'une main, et rattrapa son ami de l'autre, le soulevant par le bras. Il dénoua ses poignets et le bandage se désagrégea de lui-même. Il répéta la même opération pour les chevilles, bien que cela fut plus délicat, puisque l'eau prit un certain niveau. Lorsqu'il y parvint, les chaînes tombèrent en poussière, à l'instar des siennes, en se faisant emporter par le courant.

-Allez, Eliott réveille-toi !

Max soutint le jeune sorcier en passant un bras par-dessus ses épaules et un autre autour de son corps. Les vagues se faisaient plus violente, et le brun désespérait de se voir repousser dans le fond de la crique à chaque fois qu'il acheminait des centimètres. De plus, l'eau était glacée, et sans sa stèle, Max n'avait aucun moyen de se réchauffer. Ses articulations fatiguaient et s'engourdissaient. L'entrechoquement de ses dents raisonnaient dans la crique, tout comme les remous des vagues qui augmentaient le niveau de l'eau jusqu'à leurs épaules. Max fit de son mieux pour maintenir sa propre tête et celle d'Eliott hors de l'eau, tout en nageant vers la sortie. L'angoisse le reprit. Ce fut par grandes bouffées qu'il capturait le peu d'air qu'il restait et tenta de nager en apnée jusqu'au bout du tunnel. Il fit plus sombre, mais le vacarme des vagues frappant les falaises tremblait contre ses oreilles et les rochers. Un tourbillon le repoussa une nouvelle fois, et Max recracha l'air de ses poumons qui se remplissaient d'eau. Les yeux mi-clos, il sentit son corps s'alourdir et son esprit défaillir.

Frôlant l'évanouissement, il ne fit guère attention au bras qui entoura sa taille. Cependant, les éclats d'or et d'argent qui s'éparpillaient çà et là dans l'eau, l'intriguèrent mais tandis qu'il tenta les toucher, son esprit sombra dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Magnus se tint aux côtés de son ami Ragnor, qui retrouvera sur le toit du centre commerciale de _Rockefeller Center_ le corps de Sunniva, prise d'une forte fièvre et qui restait inconsciente. Au pied du bâtiment, Clary, Isabelle et Simon, désespéraient de ne localiser Max et Eliott nulle part. Lui-même, avait usé d'un sortilège pour retrouver les deux adolescents, mais aucune image ne vint à son esprit. Ragnor se rongea les sangs, les yeux contemplant d'un air affligés le visage de son épouse dont il caressait amoureusement le front.

-J'ignore qui l'a transporté ici, mais ils se connaissent, dit soudainement le sorcier cornu.

Magnus lui-même, s'était dit que la personne ayant éloigné Sunniva de tout ce tumulte, ne désirait en aucun cas qu'elle soit blessée. Mais l'idée qu'ils se connaissaient ne lui traversa guère l'esprit.

-Peut-être quelqu'un qui vous connaît tous les deux, mais qui n'est pas parvenu à te retrouver toi ?

-Je hurlai son nom, Magnus, soupira le plus âgé des deux hommes. Comment cette personne ne m'aurait-elle pas remarqué ? (Il secoua la tête) Non, ils se connaissent tous les deux…(il tira sur la cape) Et tenais vraiment à la protéger que ce soit de cette folie ou bien du froid.

-Ragnor, tu ne penses tout de même pas-

Fermant les yeux douloureusement, Ragnor laissa s'échapper son anxiété, et, voilant ses yeux humides d'une main, pleura devant son meilleur ami qui ne se sentit pas à même de rester sans rien faire.

-Si c'est mon père qui est derrière tout ça, je te promets de t'aider mon ami. (Il glissa une main affectueuse dans le dos de Ragnor) Tu n'as plus à te cacher.

Dans sa tête, les mots sonnèrent bien mieux qu'une fois sortis d'entre ses lèvres. Magnus songea à nouveau à sa dispute avec son jeune amant, qui lui reprochait clairement de ne pas affronter les problèmes qui les entouraient. Sur le moment, Magnus persista dans son entêtement, puis en se retrouvant au pied du mur, avec tous ses semblables qui ne lui supportaient plus son manque de transparence, il se prit comme une claque qui le secoua quelque peu. Il était peut-être trop tard pour agir auprès de son peuple, mais s'il pouvait prouver à ses proches qu'il se souciait d'eux, alors il tenterait le tout pour le tout.

-Elle savait qu'il était là… mais je n'ai rien ressenti.

La voix de Ragnor le sortit de sa torpeur, et posant de grands yeux curieux sur lui, Magnus l'écouta attentivement.

-J'ai joué avec le feu et j'en paie le prix au pire moment.

Se redressant, Ragnor retira son manteau et se déshabilla afin de mettre à nu son torse, sur lequel une profonde marque trouait sa chair au niveau de son cœur. De grosses veines pourpres, virant au noir, s'étendaient autour de la marque. Comme s'il reconnaissait la blessure, Magnus blêmit et ses épaules tombèrent lourdement.

-Tu…

-C'est l'endroit même où j'ai imposé le talisman qui retint ma magie pendant toutes ses années. Aujourd'hui, je ne sais même pas combien de temps il me reste avant que je ne perde tous mes pouvoirs. Sunniva, a toujours été très sensible aux énergies du Monde Obscur. Pour ma part, j'ai l'impression d'être un pauvre terrestre qui découvre qu'il a une seconde vue.

-Mais si tu perds tous tes pouvoirs, tu vas… La gorge trop sèche pour continuer, Magnus ne put qu'observer avec effroi son aîné.

-Mourir ? Sourit-il tristement : Je sais. Tout ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est quand cela arrivera, est-ce que Sunniva et Eliott seront en sécurité ?

Bien que sa question sonnât de manière rhétorique, les yeux de Ragnor, sondaient les siens avec tant d'insistance que Magnus se sentit presque honteux de ne trouver aucune réponse à donner. Puis, posant son attention sur le visage endormi de Sunniva, Magnus se souvint de la détresse dans laquelle se trouva son amant quelques semaines plus tôt, à ne pouvoir gérer un mal qui le rongeait. L'impuissance que ressentait Ragnor aujourd'hui, Magnus l'eût connu également. _« Tu peux l'aider.. »_ L'eût-il dit le Mángrén. _« Encore faut-il vouloir changer.. »_ Lui reprocha Alec.

-Je sais, murmura soudainement Magnus d'une voix blanche.

 _« Aie confiance en moi.. »_ Supplia presque son jeune amant, dont il ignorait l'état actuel de sa situation. Faisant luire sa marque animale, Magnus claqua des doigts et brûla une importante quantité de magie. Ses veines, devinrent plus sombres sous sa peau, comme si ses pouvoirs affluaient librement dans son corps. Et ce fut ce qu'il se passa. Il les sentit tomber, toutes ses limites qu'il s'était imposé durant sa longue existence. _« Tu n'as pas à renier qui tu es.. »_ De souples volutes bleues entoura le corps de Sunniva, qui lâcha un profond soupire d'aise. Ragnor suréleva sa tête sur ses cuisses, et constata en touchant son front que la fièvre avait baissé. Ahuri, il observa son cadet libérer sa magie salvatrice qui régula la respiration et le pouls de son épouse. Peut-être n'avait-il pu retirer le poison, mais il venait grandement de consolider la constitution de Sunniva. Osant glisser ses doigts à travers les volutes bleues, Ragnor eut l'impression de plonger dans une source d'eau chaude, curative et relaxante qui le revitaliser de l'intérieur. _Alors c'est ça. Avoir une forma animalis_. Se dit-il en sondant avec admiration son ami dont l'expression sereine et calme l'étonna quelque peu.

-Ragnor, dis-moi cher ami…

Ainsi, Magnus confia de profonds doutes, de sérieuses pensées et d'importants désirs à son meilleur ami, de qui il était certain d'obtenir, des réponses éclairées qui l'aideraient à prendre des décisions qu'il omit depuis trop longtemps de prendre. De leur côté, Clary, Isabelle et Simon attendirent la venue de Jace qui ne devait plus tarder. A force de se ronger les ongles, Isabelle atteignit sa chair, rougie et égratignée. Simon posa une main douce sur les siennes et les abaissa gentiment. Clary ne posa aucune question, au sujet de trouver Simon et Isabelle ensemble à la patinoire. Bien qu'elle voulût savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait, et, pourquoi son amie était-elle partie de l'Institut sans en parler à personne, elle sut le moment mal choisi pour s'adonner à ce genre de conversation.

Ce fut avec grande déception qu'ils comprirent tous qu'Eliott et Max ne se trouvaient nullement encore dans les parages, et redoutaient même qu'ils se soient fait enlever par des membres du Cercle. _Et si tout ceci n'était qu'une diversion de la part de Valentin ?_ S'était demandé Clary. Puis, en écoutant le récit de Ragnor, qui ressentit la présence du Prince d'Edom, la jeune femme pensa que Valentin avait de nouveau pactisé avec le démon pour s'assurer une armée puissante, comme lorsqu'il gonflait ses rangs au moment où il vola l'Épée Mortelle. Trop de théories, de questions et pas assez de solution ni de réponse, Clary sentit la migraine avoir raison d'elle.

Soudain, quelque chose vibra faiblement. Clary pensa d'abord à son portable, tout comme Simon qui sortit le sien mais rien. Puis, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds, et un tourbillon brumeux les fit valser au loin.

Retombant lourdement sur le sol, Isabelle son épaule se fracturer et une vive douleur s'étendit de son omoplate jusqu'à son avant-bras. Là où son bracelet en argent se trouvait. Autour de son cou, son collier ressentit la présence d'un démon, mais la pression devint si violente que le rubis se brisa et devint aussi noir que la nuit.

-Isabelle ! Hurla Simon, enfouit sous des débris de poutre et pans des murs d'un restaurant qui fut détruit par l'inquiétante et violente tornade.

Après l'attaque des Ifrits, la patinoire -à l'instar de la galerie- fut totalement désertée. Hormis eux six, si l'on comptait Sunniva toujours évanouie, personne ne se trouvait sur place. Sans crier gare et comme un grondement dans l'air, une voix s'éleva.

« Ce n'est pas toi… » Clary fit volte-face et chercha frénétiquement des yeux le propriétaire de cette grave et pleine de colère. « Ce n'est pas toi, non. »

Enfin, le brouillard se désépaissi et une silhouette masculine se présenta devant leurs yeux, tous médusés. Simon sortit Isabelle dessous les débris et l'aida à se relever. Clary tenait encore sa dague d'une main et posta l'autre contre sa stèle, accrochée à son ceinturon de combat. Une vive lumière orangée nuancée d'éclats noirs, provenant du toit de l'immeuble où se trouvaient Magnus, Ragnor et Sunniva, attira l'attention des plus jeunes en contre-bas. Puis, vibrant comme l'orange durant une tempête déchaînée, un rugissement s'étendit jusqu'au lointain.

Une masse noire sauta, et atterrit lourdement sur les tables déjà cassées de la terrasse d'un restaurant. Lorsque le nuage poussiéreux s'évanouit, tous virent Magnus se présenter sous sa _forma animalis_. N'ayant nullement été informé de cela, Simon ne put s'empêcher de montrer les crocs face à la bête. Mais Isabelle le rassura en posant une main ferme sur son bras.

-Tout va bien, il est de notre côté. (Elle sortit sa stèle et se marqua rapidement une rune de guérison) Ce n'est que Magnus.

-T-Tu plaisantes !?

-Regarde-le bien, Simon. Tu le reconnaîtras en te concentrant sur ce qu'il dégage.

Bien que perplexe, le jeune vampire fit ce que son amie lui demanda. Et en se calmant un peu, il constata avec stupeur qu'aucune animosité envers eux ne se dégageait de l'imposante panthère à deux queues qui s'avançait près de Clary. En revanche, la silhouette qui se détacha du brouillard..Magnus ne se montra nullement courtois avec.

« Comme tu es beau, mon fils. »

Un sourd grondement s'échappa de la bête qui abaissa ses oreilles avec méfiance. Clary toisa Magnus d'un œil soucieux, puis reposa son attention vers l'homme qui se dévoila entièrement vêtu de son impeccable costume blanc. D'une main, il triturait l'astrolabe autour de son et l'inspectait curieusement en souriant. La précédente colère dans sa voix se changea en un timbre plus mielleux.

« Le portrait craché de ton père ! Haha ! » Rit-il sans même remuer les lèvres. Clary souligna l'étrange brume qui l'entourait, comme si un feu s'étouffait à chacun de ses pas. Pourtant, son apparence, elle, était clairement dégagée et visible par tous.

-Qui êtes-vous ?! S'écria Clary d'une voix aussi tranchante que la lame qu'elle brandissait.

« Tiens, l'un des enfants Morgenstern est là. » (Il sourit) « Quelle mauvaise sœur tu fais. Vous vous croisez sans cesse mais tu ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble ton propre frère aîné. »

Si Clary voulut parler, sa voix resta coincée au fond de sa gorge tant celle-ci se noua. _Mais il est mort._ Se répéta-t-elle sans même se demander si ce démon ne se jouait pas d'elle. Ce fut comme si les mots restaient incompréhensibles pour elle.

Le rugissement du Nekomata la sortit de sa transe. Derrière l'homme, Isabelle fit claquer son fouet, mais il l'évita d'un bond gracieux. Sans pouvoir percevoir le moindre de ses mouvements, l'être vêtu de blanc se trouva dans le dos de la jeune Lightwood qui blêmit en sentant le souffle putride piquer ses poumons.

« Tu portes bien le nom de Lightwood ? »

Faisant volte-face, Isabelle s'apprêta à donner un coup mais l'homme la retint en souriant d'un air grisé.

« J'ai peine à croire qu'une si faible créature ait pu éliminer Azazel.. » Dans un ricanement, il libéra une onde de choc, propulsa Isabelle tout en faisant craqueler les dalles du parc de _Rockefeller Center_.

Le précédent tremblement fit pencher le Sapin qui, sous le joug de ce nouveau coup, se décrocha de ses fils de soutien chuta lourdement sur la patinoire en contre-bas. Les guirlandes court-circuitèrent, ainsi que celle accrochées çà et là dans le parc. Bientôt, seule la lumière de la lame séraphique de Clary éclaira l'espace où ils se trouvaient.

-Azazel !? S'écria Simon. Isabelle n'a rien à voir avec ce taré !

« Redis-moi ça, gamin. »

Jetant un regard noir à Simon par-dessus son épaule, l'homme se rua vers lui dans un mouvement de fumée souple et rapide qui surpris autant le vampire que Clary qui courait déjà vers lui. Mais d'un bond, Magnus bouscula leur ennemi qui resta debout, et glissa sur le plat de ses chaussures sur plusieurs mètres. Simon crut qu'il se moquait d'eux en voyant qu'il avait fourré ses mains dans les poches de son tailleur, alors que le Nekomata lui avait littéralement foncé dessus. Il s'était tout juste penché, même ses jambes n'avaient pas plié d'un cran. Le sol fut marqué par la pression de ses chaussures, et l'on pouvait facilement retracer son parcourt depuis sa dernière position.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas apprécié mon petit cadeau...Tu tenais tant que cela à ce loft miteux ? »

-C'était donc vous !? S'époumona Clary qui eut une violente révélation en tête, alors que les paroles de son ami faisaient enfin sens : Asmodée ! Vous êtes le père de Magnus !

« Bingo ! » S'amusa le Déchu. « Je vois que tu te plais toujours autant à faire accroître ta réputation en mon nom, Magnus. Mais tout ceci n'est qu'un leurre, tu n'es qu'un imbécile qui n'a aucune réelle volonté ni ambition. » Il dressa sa tête d'un air dédaigneux. « Tout comme cet artefact que tu portes. Tu te crois si puissant au point d'avoir besoin d'un catalyseur ? Foutaise, c'est justement parce que tu es faible que tu ne sais pas contrôler le tiers de toute ta magie. Et tu te dis Grand Sorcier… quelle honte. »

Les tâches sur le pelage ténébreux de Magnus se mirent à luire dangereusement d'un bleu sombre, avant qu'il ne se jette à nouveau sur son père qui n'eut besoin que d'un genou pour contrer l'attaque. Une nouvelle onde de choc repoussa le Nekomata qui reçut un violent coup à la tête après avoir percuté l'angle d'un immeuble. Asmodée entama une avancée lente en direction de son fils, mais Simon fit preuve d'une impulsion sans borne et brutale alors qu'il sauta à la gorge du Déchu. Ce dernier agrippa le visage de Simon d'une main, et pressa avec force au point que son crâne commençait à craquer.

-Simon ! Hurla Clary, les yeux remplis d'effrois.

« Si tu approches, je le tue. » Prévins calmement le démon. Néanmoins, la haine qui faisait luire ses yeux de chat tétanisèrent la rousse qui se mit à trembler de toute part. Prise de sueurs froides, elle ordonna à son cerveau de la faire bouger, mais son corps refusa de lui obéir.

-S-Simon..gémit Isabelle avec douleur alors qu'elle tentait de se lever à l'aider ses mains.

Son épaule la faisait souffrir, l' _iratze_ ne se montra pas si efficace que cela. Et craignit devoir s'en retracer une autre plus tard, pour l'heure, son regard ne se détourna pas du Déchu qui tenait toujours le jeune vampire entre ses griffes. Ce dernier, eut beau planter ses crocs dans la paume de son assaillant, il ne le lâcha pas.

« Tu appelles ça mordre ? » Ses lèvres dévoilèrent ses dents pointues en un sourire barbare. « Goûte-moi ça. »

-Aah- !

Plantant sa mâchoire sur le trapèze de Simon, ce dernier hurla à s'en fatiguer les cordes vocales. D'autant plus qu'il sentit une épaisse substance lui glacer les veines. Clary ferma douloureusement les yeux, à défaut de ne pouvoir lever ses bras pour porter ses mains à ses oreilles et les boucher.

« Alors dis-moi… » reprit Asmodée, les crocs toujours plantés dans la chair de Simon. « Tu me disais que cette jeune femme n'a rien à voir avec la mort de mon frère ? Pourtant, une femme a été aperçue aux côtés de l'Archange Raphaël. Connais-tu son nom ? »

Simon sentit son estomac son nouer, et son esprit lui fit défaut. Il allait bientôt tourner de l'œil s'il ne sustentait pas rapidement, d'autant plus qu'il soupçonnait le poison introduit par les crocs du Déchu, accélérer son mal-être. Du coin de l'œil…il vit Clary dont les jambes flagellaient, et il le sut, malgré elle. Puis, son cœur pourtant déjà mort, se brisa en voyant Isabelle, les cheveux recouvrant son visage poissé de sang et de poussière, boiter vers lui et Asmodée, le regard vide, comme si son corps de guerrière bougeait pour elle.

-I..Isabelle…souffla t-il.

Ce fut plus fort que lui, mais les images de leur baiser se placarda dans son esprit. Soudain, libérant une furieuse pression le long de ses bras, ses ongles poussèrent en griffes acérées, tandis que ses nerfs et ses muscles claquèrent sous sa peau. D'une main, il transperça la poitrine d'Asmodée qui retira expressément ses crocs sans hurler. Mais son regard curieux posé sur la main de Simon, planté dans son thorax, sembla fortement lui déplaire. Il cracha un caillot de sang, mais n'eut guère le temps de foudroyer le jeune vampire avec ses yeux de fauve, car ceux-ci furent percés après qu'il se soit fait griffer en plein visage. Cette fois-ci, il relâcha Simon qui tomba lourdement au sol, face contre terre.

« Enfoiré ! » Vociféra le démon en se tenant le visage. Quatre orbes de feus l'assaillirent de toutes parts, et le fit tomber à terre également.

Descendu de son toit, et tenant Sunniva dans ses bras, Ragnor dévisagea Asmodée d'un air sombre.

-Toi, grogna-t-il. Tu vas payer pour ce que tu lui as fait !

« Meurt ! » Pesta le Déchu qui usa de ses pouvoirs pour tracer un _sigil_ sous le sorcier cornu, luisant d'une étrange lumière noire striée d'orange.

Avant que le tourbillon de flammes qui jaillit du cercle de le réduise en cendres lui et son épouse, le Nekomata les avait poussés au loin, d'un bond bien maladroit. Ragnor secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, et inspecta Sunniva qui, serrée dans ses bras, commençait à réagir.

-Chérie ? appela-t-il d'une voix chevrotante.

-Eliott…

Ragnor sourit d'un air amer, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son ami qui était étendu sur le côté.

-Magnus ! S'écria le sorcier. Magnus, réponds-moi !

Mais la panthère resta immobile au sol.

De son côté, Clary parvint de nouveau à prendre le contrôle de ses jambes, et s'était ruée vers Simon qui haletait poussivement. Les vampires n'avaient pourtant nullement besoin de respirer, mais quelque chose semblait le faire littéralement étouffer.

-Simon ! Oh mon Dieu, que t'a-t-il fait !?

Adressant un regard enragé au Déchu, Clary allongea délicatement ami avant de brandir sa lame vers son ennemi qui portait un grand intérêt pour Isabelle. Cette dernière repoussa le démon avec son fouet, tout en relâchant une grande quantité d'électrum qui le blessa au visage. Malgré les profondes plaies sur ses yeux, Asmodée semblait toujours voir à la perfection les deux femmes qui s'acharnaient à lui porter des coups. Il en évita la plupart aussi habile et souple qu'une brise et ceux qu'il recevait, semblait à peine le mettre en difficulté.

Clary lui lança deux couteaux papillons dans les épaules mais il les arracha, et les lui rendit en décuplant la force du lancé.

-Ah !

Tombant genoux à terre, la jeune femme examina sa cuisse, blessée par les couteaux. Alors qu'elle fermait les yeux avec douleurs, l'image d'une rune lui apparut telle la foudre s'abattant sur le sol. _Cette rune…je l'ai vu avec Jace au Mont Shasta._

Tenant Isabelle en joug, Asmodée libéra une liane de flammes qui lui emprisonna les poignets et la priva de son fouet qui tomba par terre. Se débattant comme une lionne, la brune ne parvint qu'à se blesser encore plus.

 _« Ton nom. »_

Isabelle lui cracha au visage et aboya :

 _-_ Lightwood ! Isabelle Lightwood ! Et oui..c'est bien moi qui était avec l'Archange Raphaël quand ce lâche d'Azazel s'en prenait à des Sorciers innocents !

Essuyant sa joue d'un mouvement de tête contre son épaule, Asmodée tint les poignets d'Isabelle d'une main et examina son astrolabe, ignorant les coups de pieds pourtant violents de sa prisonnières. Cela ne semblait guère l'affecter, alors que la jeune femme se briser les os contre le corps de son ennemi.

 _« Tu n'es pas la nouvelle étoile que je recherche…Ce n'est pas toi qui as tué Azazel. »_

Isabelle n'était pas sotte, elle comprit rapidement que ce Déchu en avait après son frère. Cependant, il était hors de question pour elle de lui révéler son identité. Au loin, Magnus remua une oreille, et ce fut avec peine et douleur qu'il se dressa sur ses pattes. _Une nouvelle étoile ? Alexander…_ Songea-t-il alors qu'il porta difficilement sa lourde carcasse blessée jusqu'à son père. _Alors c'est lui qu'il cherche..Son étoile..était proche de la mienne._

Inspirant profondément, il ouvrit la gueule, fit claquer ses queues et des particules d'énergie se concentrèrent entre ses crocs. Le col de sa fourrure luisit avec intensité, tandis qu'il libéra un rayon de magie qui se logea droit dans la tête du démon. Isabelle reçut des éclaboussures d'ichor dans les cheveux, mais n'en fit pas plus de cas. Non, le trou entre les yeux d'Asmodée qui porta curieusement une main à son front, l'inquiéta bien plus, surtout qu'il ne semblait pas se sentir plus faible. Puis, peu à peu, la pression autour de ses poignets s'estompa et il la relâcha avant de pivoter droit vers le Nekomata.

 _« Tu sais qui est cette nouvelle étoile, je me trompe ? »_

Asmodée fit un pas en avant, avant de disparaître dans un nuage de brouillard putride qui provoqua une violente quinte de toux à Isabelle.

-Tu..Tu l'as banni ? S'enquit Ragnor en toisant son ami d'un air interdit.

Le Nekomata resta un moment immobile, face à l'endroit où se trouva Asmodée plus tôt. Puis, titubant, il se dirigeant vers l'immeuble duquel il avait sauté et, prenant son élan, il bondit de bordure en bordure, afin de regagner le toit où il redevint humain et put revêtir ses habits laissés au sol. Il s'isola également... Essoufflé, et le regard vide, il détaillait ses mains tremblantes et ses veines qui redevenaient normales sous sa peau. Grâce à sa puissance, il parvint temporairement à bannir le Déchu et à le renvoyer à Edom. Mais ce qu'il dégagea, l'eut tant terrorisé qu'il se demanda ce que cela aurait pu donner si son artefact n'avait pas été là pour l'aider à se contrôler un tant soit peu.

-Je vais changer…je te le jure, Alexander.. souffla-t-il, pantelant. M'attendras-tu ?

Un sanglot fébrile s'échappa de sa gorge et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, ruisselant sur ses joues salles et tâchées de sang. Ses cheveux, perdirent de leur allure et de leur brillance. Sa lèvre inférieure était enflée en coin et sa tempe gauche saignait abondamment dû au coup qu'il se prit en percutant l'immeuble. Il commença à peine à se familiariser avec sa _forma animalis_ qu'il contint depuis plus de quatre cent ans en lui. Puis, en voyant ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami Ragnor, il eut honte de lui. _Tu t'es toujours battu...et même au seuil de la mort, tu continues à te battre._ Il ferma les yeux, et laissa s'écouler ses larmes. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à aujourd'hui à part fuir qui je suis… ?_

 _« Tu es beau mon amour… »_

Écarquillant les yeux avec stupeur, il entendit dans son esprit la voix de son amant, qui l'avait soutenu et aimé malgré la bête qui sommeillait en lui.

-Attends-moi.

* * *

Assis sur le plat d'un rocher, Jonathan tournait dans tous les sens le porte-monnaie qu'il trouva sur Eliott lorsqu'il le mena à Valentin, à Idris. Le traitant d'inconscient, il lui ordonna de trouver un autre endroit pour se débarrasser des deux garçons après avoir récolté le sang d'Eliott. Cherchant près d'une plage sur les côtes de l'Oregon, ils les abandonnèrent dans une crique sauvage. Avec la distance qui séparait les deux adolescents de leurs proches, et l'eau qui les entourait, Jonathan s'était assuré que personne ne les retrouve. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Ce qui laissait le temps à Valentin de préparer le rite avant d'invoquer l'Ange Raziel.

Il tritura l'étui en cuir blanc, et finit par l'ouvrir. Il passa outre les cartes de crédits et de visites bien qu'il examina celle qui portait le nom de la propriétaire du porte-monnaie.

-Sunniva… « Sunniva Haugenn Fell. Expertise en reliques et textes anciens », lut-il d'une voix rauque.

Il tourna la petite carte. Elle était simple, de couleur crème et n'arborait que de fines arabesques sur un seul angle. Le numéro de portable était inscrit en petit, sous le nom de la femme. Remettant la carte à sa place, il continua sa fouille, ne toucha pas à la monnaie mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil aux photos coincées entre les papiers de Sunniva. Il y en avait plusieurs ; des photos utilisables pour des cartes d'identité et autres documents, aussi bien d'elle que de son époux et de son fils. Puis, des photos moins formelles, mais bien plus personnelles. Sur l'une d'elles, Sunniva se trouvait seule et regardait l'objectif d'un air malicieux. Elle semblait plus jeune, et la photo datait un peu. Jonathan se demanda quel âge pouvait-elle bien avoir au moment de la prise. Un grand lac gelé s'étendait derrière elle. Il avait fait quelques voyages..ou plutôt, quelques escales avec Valentin afin de gonfler leurs rangs, mais n'était pas sûr d'avoir visité un tel paysage nordique. _Je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elle était Norvégienne_. Aussitôt, il inspecta les pièces d'identité de Sunniva et confirma sa nationalité. Il sourit en coin en regardant les autres photos.

-Elle devait se trouver là-bas…

La photo suivante, la représentait cette fois-ci avec Ragnor. Au-vue de leurs accoutrements, il s'agissait sûrement d'une de leurs photos de cérémonie. Ce n'était pas légale entre Terrestres et Créatures Obscures, ni même avec un Nephilim. Peut-être avait-il fossoyé son identité à la Mairie, Jonathan s'en ficha et passa à la photo d'après. Il continua ainsi, jusqu'à tomber sur la photo de Sunniva, portant en elle Eliott. Son ventre rond, tendu légèrement vers l'avant, et l'air quelque peu épuisé malgré son sourire éblouissant.. Sa poitrine se serra un peu, et à sa grande surprise, il trouva cette sensation chaleureuse et agréable. C'était si différent de cette colère que son père avait fait naître et accroître en lui d'année en année.

A la photo suivante, quelque chose se brisa en lui.

Sunniva tenait dans ses bras, un nourrisson, aux yeux sombres et à la peau pâle, seule une fine couche de duvet recouvrait le haut de sa tête, la couleur n'était pas clairement déterminable. _« Elle t'a abandonné. »_ Jonathan secoua la tête et ses cheveux blonds firent de l'ombre à son regard. L'air confus, il ne fit pas attention à la clarté que venaient de prendre ses iris. Il effleura le papier glacé du bout des doigts.

-Mam-

-Jonathan, Malachi va avoir besoin de renfort.

Jetant le porte-monnaie au loin, derrière des broussailles et cachant hâtivement la photo dans la poche de son blouson, le jeune blond fit un tour sur lui-même, toujours assis sur le rocher et observa Valentin, armé de l'Épée Mortelle attachée dans son dos, et d'autres dagues et lames attachées à son ceinturon. Un sac en bandoulière fait en daim noir se pendait sur son épaule et Jonathan sut d'emblée que la Coupe se trouvait à l'intérieur.

-Quoi ? Tu n'es toujours pas prêt ?

-Si.

Jonathan se leva de son rocher et posa une main sur son épée séraphique suspendue à sa gauche. Valentin lui jeta un regard curieux et éclaira leurs visages grâce à sa pierre de rune. Les yeux de son fils étaient aussi noirs que les fonds marins.

-A quoi tu joues ? S'agaça le blond qui repoussa du revers de la main la pierre à la lumière laiteuse.

-Rien. (Valentin rangea sa pierre dans son sac) Rejoint Malachi en te faisant passer pour Sébastian.

-A quoi bon ? On va invoquer l'Ange, je n'ai plus besoin de prendre l'apparence de ce type.

-Fais comme tu veux, mais couvre tes arrières c'est tout ce que je te demande. Parce qu'à la moindre erreur, tout peut partit à vau-l'eau. Applique notre plan, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Sans ajouter mot, Jonathan tourna le dos à son père et s'en alla en direction du grand monument blanc, tout en haut d'une colline qui surplombait une petite ville baignant dans l'obscurité, simplement éclairée par de vieux lampadaires en fer forgé, mais leurs lumières semblaient si fébriles que l'on distinguait à peine les rues. Alicante, et la Salle des Accords. En revanche, dressés comme des géants de verres, les Tours démoniaques illuminaient les environs à l'instar des phares guidant les marins. Le regard franc, et imperturbable, Jonathan se dirigeait vers l'une d'entre elles.

* * *

Max sentit une pression dans sa poitrine qu'il expulsa violemment en crachant l'eau contenue dans ses poumons. Il se roula sur le ventre, et entre ses mains plaquées au sol, il inspira de grandes bouffées d'air et écarquilla les yeux sous la pression. Une étrange tension parcourait son corps, et, une fois qu'il réalisa qu'il ne se trouvait plus coincé dans la crique, il se dressa sur ses genoux bien qu'un léger tournis le fit se calmer aussitôt. Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux pleins de sable, et devant lui, il distinguait tout juste l'îlot d'où s'élevait un immense rocher.

-Tu rends enfin son eau à l'océan ?

Étourdis, Max jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et rencontra le visage d'Eliott, dont la chevelure d'or et d'argent scintillait avec douceur, éclairant faiblement ses yeux et ses pommettes. Ses iris noirs, prirent une teinte indescriptible que Max trouva magnifique. Les gouttes collées sur sa peau, ses cheveux et ses habits, ressemblaient à de petits éclats de diamant. Une goutte tomba de ses cils, comme une larme, et s'écoula sur le coin de sa lèvre. L'eau avait nettoyé sa blessure, mais d'autres ecchymoses étaient apparues, constata Max.

-Tu ressembles à un caillou, dit-il, d'une voix innocente et émerveillée.

Eliott se rembrunit, et donna un coup de boule à son ami avant de se redresser promptement. De nouveau sur le sol, Max gémissait de douleur en se maintenant le front.

-Mais ça ne va pas !?

-Je te sauve la vie et tu me traites de caillou ! (Eliott tourna le dos à Max ) Puis ça t'apprendra à me gifler !

-C'est pourtant joli un caillou, bougonna le brun en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le sable. Puis la gifle, tu l'as mérité, renchérit-il en examinant les environs. Où on est ?

-Aucune idée, mais maintenant que tu es réveillé, on va pouvoir retourner auprès de mes parents et de ta sœur. J-je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Quoi ? Dans la crique ?

Eliott secoua la tête.

-Non, ce que Valentin a fait avec le Coupe Mortelle. Juste avant qu'il n'active l'Epée en se servant de l'Ange Ithuriel, il m'a forcé à ouvrir un Portail à Alicante. Là-bas, Valentin faisait ses expériences sur l'Ange et le tenait prisonnier dans les sous-sols de la maison des Wayland. Il y a caché la Coupe, dans un scellé marqué par mon sang… Et seul le mien pouvait défaire le sort.

-Pourquoi celle des Wayland ? La demeure des Morgenstern se trouve également à Idris, non ?

-Non, Valentin l'a brûlée pour faire croire à sa mort et à celle de son fils. (Eliott serra les points le long de son corps) Je ne suis pas fou, Jonathan est vivant et c'est lui qui nous a fait ça !

-Mais ce n'est pas Jace, tu le sais bien, Valentin l'a juré sur l'Epée Mortelle !

-Pourtant, fit le jeune sorcier d'un air désolé, il est en partie lié à lui.

L'un à genoux, tête relevée, et l'autre debout, tête baissée, les deux adolescents se sondaient avec sérieux. Derrière eux, le tumulte des vagues se déchaînait, poussées par le vent courroucé.

-Valentin, a élevé Jace en se faisant passer pour Michaël Wayland. Et dans un cabanon, à quelques collines plus loin, il y cachait son véritable fils, Jonathan Christopher Fairchild Morgenstern. Si je le sais, c'est parce que j'ai surpris une de leur conversation, un soir où Jonathan perdait pour la énième fois la raison.

Tandis que le jeune sorcier marqua une pause, Max en profita pour se mettre sur ses pieds. Étrangement, il ne se posa pas de question au sujet de ses lunettes toujours sur son nez. Il se dit simplement que son ami dut lui remettre pendant qu'il était inconscient. Il porta une main à sa poitrine, et songea à la pression qu'il eut ressenti. _Un massage cardiaque ?_ Même si ses lèvres restèrent muettes, le jeune brun s'interrogea intérieurement, tout en toisant son ami qui fixait l'horizon sombre et orageux. _Comment nous a-t-il sorti de là-dessous.. ? A quel point était-il inquiet ?_

-Valentin, après les nombreuses injections qu'il s'est infligé sur lui-même, est parvenu à maîtriser la même magie que le commun des sorciers. Mais Jonathan, est de la même trempe qu'un Démon Supérieur, reprit soudainement Eliott, dont les dents vinrent s'entrechoquer sous la morsure du froid. C'est le sang de Lilith, la mère de tous les démons, qui coule dans ses veines. Quand je suis arrivé…(Eliott se pinça les lèvres)...au sein du Cercle, Jonathan ne maîtrisait que peu ses pouvoirs et sa colère bien qu'il employait une grande puissance qui le blessait lui et les autres. Tout comme moi. J'ignore de quel démon j'ai hérité les pouvoirs, mais ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain qu'on parvient à se contrôler. Mais si c'était bien Jonathan qui nous a retrouvé et qui a provoqué tout ce carnage à la patinoire, alors cela veut dire qu'il a appris à se servir de son sang de démon.

Max songea aux paroles de Valentin, et confia tout ce que l'homme lui eut-dit, à son ami. Perplexe, Eliott compris que le Béhémoth avait été invoqué par Jonathan, mais qu'un élément semblait manquer vis à vis de l'attaque à _Rockefeller Center_.

-Tu crois qu'il n'était pas seul ?

-Valentin est incapable d'invoquer de tels démons. Même si j'étais encore sous le choc, j'ai bien reconnu la présence d'Ifrits, mais pourquoi Jonathan les aurait-il invoqués si aucun d'eux ne nous ont directement pas attaqué ? (Il secoua la tête) Cela n'a pas de sens…

-Il veut prouver sa force ? Essaya Max. Il reste un Nephilim, et tu sais comment on peut être par moment..

-Jonathan n'a pas ce genre d'ambition.

Eliott soupira en se passant une main sur le visage, puis, d'un air plus que déterminé, il dévisagea son jeune ami.

-On doit retourner auprès de mes parents. Ils doivent savoir pour la Coupe.

Max opina. S'ils pouvaient apporter de l'aide à leurs amis, ce n'était donc plus le moment de rester tapis sur cette plage inconnue. D'autant plus, qu'ils n'avaient sûrement que peu de temps devant eux pour agir. Néanmoins, alors que son ami sorcier ouvrait un portail, Max sourit en songeant qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi fort qu'auprès d'Eliott. _Une Alliance._. Soudain, quelque chose fit sens dans sa tête.

-Une Alliance…c'est ça.

-Max, on doit y aller !

Hochant la tête, le jeune brun prit la main du sorcier et sauta aussitôt dans le portail. Une fois qu'ils traversèrent la brèche, ils tombèrent au plein cœur de la place de _Rockefeller Center_ , où Isabelle, Clary et les autres, se trouvaient toujours et toisèrent d'un air incrédule les deux garçons qui se remettaient de leur chute.

-Eliott ! S'écria Ragnor toujours auprès de Sunniva qui s'était peu à peu remise de son malaise. Elle retint son souffle en voyant son fils accourir vers elle et ne put faire autrement que l'étreindre.

Le jeune sorcier s'excusa, mille fois de s'être fait attraper ainsi, et de ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider, elle. Ragnor sourit alors que son fils adoptif lui adressa un regard plein d'amour par-dessus l'étreinte de sa mère. Jace, qui venait à peine de rejoindre le petit groupe, ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés en voyant Max se ruer vers lui et Isabelle. La brune cajola son frère en fourrageant ses cheveux -mouillés et salis- de baisers tandis que Jace étreignit avec force son petit frère en lui demandant de tout lui raconter. Ce qu'il fit, avec Eliott qui dévoila également le lourd secret sur l'existence de Jonathan, le frère aîné de Clary. Cette dernière resta interdite, et voulut réfuter ces dires mais le jeune sorcier insista pour lui partager un souvenir.

-Je me souviens de tout. Et si tu le souhaites, je peux même te montrer son visage…

Max adressa un regard soucieux à son ami, qui toisait très sérieusement la rousse qui eut du mal à rétorquer quoi que ce soit.

-J-je..

-T'as le droit de savoir, renchérit Eliott. Les parents mentent trop souvent à leurs enfants…termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

Sunniva et Ragnor se regardèrent mutuellement d'un air amer, partageant leur honte commune. Jace, était resté fort silencieux. Bien que plusieurs questions brûlassent ses lèvres, il n'osa pas les poser. Ce fut comme s'il laissait le choix à Clary de les poser en première ou non. Puis, dressant fièrement la tête, la jeune chasseuse d'ombres tendit sa main vers celle du jeune sorcier.

-Tu veux un coup de pouce ? demanda Ragnor.

Eliott secoua la tête et sourit d'un air qui se voulait rassurant. Mais la fine grimace mal assurée amusa tout son entourage.

-Je peux le faire.

Soudain, voyant Eliott tenir la main de Clary, Max se mit à trépigner nerveusement et tandis qu'il voulut dire quelque chose, il s'abstint en constatant que son ami se concentrait intensément en formulant une incantation dans une langue inconnue du jeune brun. Puis, faisant acte de présence, Jace s'avança et posa à son tour sa main sur celles de Clary et d'Eliott. Ce dernier ne s'interrompit, mais adressa au blond un signe de tête respectueux. Quant à Clary, elle lui sourit et d'un commun accord, les deux amants firent face à un passé qu'on leur eut caché depuis trop longtemps.

Ils ne virent que des bribes d'images, entendirent des éclats de voix et surtout, à travers les yeux d'Eliott, aperçurent la silhouette d'un homme blond qu'ils crurent d'abord être Valentin. Mais lorsque le visage leur fit face, les traits lisses et juvéniles leurs firent comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Jonathan...Ce nourrisson que tout le monde pensait mort, devenu homme. Ils surprirent la fameuse dispute révélatrice qui dévoilait le subterfuge qu'employa Valentin pour élever ces deux fils, sans qu'ils ne se croisent jamais. Bien que Jonathan semblât au courant de l'existence de son cadet depuis le début. Le souvenir se termina sur le visage haineux de Jonathan, se ruant vers le sorcier à qui, il adressa de bien perturbantes paroles : « Je n'aime pas tes yeux... » Puis, un flash scinda leurs esprits et le sort fut rompu.

Clary, Jace et Eliott se reculèrent des uns des autres en se lançant des regards à la fois interloqués et douloureux.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait !? S'enquit Clary, pantelante.

-Jonathan ne supportait pas mes yeux. Souvent, il me les crevait même si Valentin le réprimandait à chaque fois, car il ne fallait pas (il agita ses doigts en guillemets) me casser.

-Vous avez les mêmes, lança subitement Jace d'une voix blanche. Vos yeux, vous avez les mêmes…

Eliott sonda son aîné d'un air perplexe, ne sachant comment il devait prendre ses paroles. Jace lui reprochait-il ce trait physique qu'il n'avait pas choisi ? Ou disait-il simplement ce qui lui passait par l'esprit ? Le blond s'en rendit compte, et rougissant d'un air confus, il se massa la nuque en détournant le regard.

-Je suppose qu'il était imbu de lui-même et ne supportait pas trouver des similitudes chez quelqu'un d'autre, notamment une créature obscure.

-J'en connais un autre imbu de lui-même, lança une voix masculine, quelque peu éloignée.

Isabelle fit volte-face et vit Simon se tenir debout, alors que plus tôt, elle avait fait en sorte de le laisser se reposer dans un coin sûr, la tête relevée sur son blouson. La brune s'était marquée une rune de chaleur pour ne pas souffrir du froid.

-Simon, s'écria-t-elle en trottinant vers lui.

Le vampire ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir, mais jaugea mal la force de la Nephilim qui manqua les faire chuter tous les deux.

-Oh, toi, sois mort et tais-toi ! Râla Jace qui souriait malgré lui.

Quoi qu'il se montrât subitement soucieux. En plissant les yeux il remarqua les canines sorties du jeune vampire qui tremblait. Néanmoins, il n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Simon s'éloigna d'Isabelle. Puis, la voix de Max les fit tous sursauter.

-Est-ce que ta rune peut se graver sur les Créatures Obscures !?

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en s'efforçant de rester calme. Comprenant qu'il lui parlait, Clary fronça les sourcils et demanda de bien vouloir répéter.

-Mais oui, ta double rune ! Tu disais que tu ressentais un drôle de sentiment en la dessinant. Quel représentait comme le reflet d'une personne qui ne s'acceptait pas ! Et si, elle était justement faite pour « Allier » des personnes qui ne s'acceptent pas ?

-Quoi ? Mais enfin Max, tu sais bien que les runes ne peuvent pas fonctionner sur les- ! Jace se fit interrompre par sa petite amie.

-Celle-ci pourrait bien agir sur des créatures au sang démoniaque. Si on garde pour lien, le fait que nous ayons une âme, malgré le sang qui nous sépare, alors je crois que Max a raison.

Tous, se toisèrent sceptiquement les uns et les autres, avant de poser à nouveau leurs soucieuses attentions respectives sur la jeune chasseuse d'ombres à la chevelure de feu, qui détaillait la pointe de sa stèle.

-Regardons-nous tous, reprit Max. On a un ennemi en commun cette nuit. On sait, que cette attaque était préméditée, par Jonathan et Valentin. (Son regard se posa sur Ragnor et Sunniva) Même s'il nous manque quelques détails. (Il toisa enfin son ami sorcier) Nous sommes tous inquiets pour le sort des uns et des autres. Si, en alliant les Créatures Obscures à l'Enclave, on peut obtenir l'armée dont nous avons besoin pour se battre face au Cercle, alors on doit tenter notre chance !

A cet instant, bien que ces propos soient emplis par l'insouciance, la détermination de Max, toucha profondément son aîné, Jace, qui songeait encore à ce qu'il partagea plus tôt avec Alec. Justement, il chercha frénétiquement Magnus des yeux.

-Où est-il ?

-Qui donc ? s'enquit Clary.

Mais Ragnor désigna du doigt le toit de l'immeuble où s'était réfugié son meilleur ami. Clary eut un pincement au cœur, en songeant à son ami sorcier qui souffrait d'un étrange mal-être dont il ne semblait pas à même de partager pour le moment. Et s'il devait le faire, cela ne serait sûrement pas à elle. Puis, en observant discrètement Ragnor, elle se demanda par curiosité si lui, savait de quoi il en retournait. Soudain, de petits orbes braisés crépitèrent sous les yeux de la jeune femme qui sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de l'apparition d'un message de feu. Lorsqu'elle eut le morceau de papier entre les mains, elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture. En revanche…

-Amatis Graymark ? Une parente de Luke qui m'envoie ce message ?

-Que dit-elle ? s'enquit Ragnor, l'air intrigué. Il s'était assis sur un bout de banc encore sur pieds, avec Sunniva fermement serrée contre lui, assise sur ses genoux. Elle dodelinait de la tête, même si l'on pouvait voir qu'elle luttait pour ne pas tomber de sommeil.

-Je ne comprends pas, elle me parle de ma mère et de Valentin. Elle l'aurait suivi jusqu'au Manoir des Wayland et l'aurait vu sortir avec une sacoche et l'Épée Mortelle sur le dos. (Elle secoua la tête d'un air incrédule) Ça confirmerait les dires d'Eliott ! Par contre, elle désigne des Tours dans la lettre, elle dit que Valentin veut briser les barrières pour laisser des armées de l'Ombre raser Alicante. C'est quoi ces Tours ?

-Les Tours de verres, les barrières qui empêchent les démons de sortir du Lac Lyn, expliqua Jace. C'est de ce Lac qu'est apparu pour la première fois, l'Ange Raziel pour confier au premier Shadowhunter, les Instruments Mortels.

-Ce Lac, est une sorte de Portail entre les dimensions des Enfers, et la Terre. Les Tours maintiennent ce Portail fermé, en revanche, l'eau du Lac est un véritable poison pour vous, les Nephilim, renchérit Ragnor.

-Mais si les Tours sont désactivées, c'est un véritable fléau qui nous tombera dessus ! Souligna Clary qui comprit bien vite la situation critique dans laquelle ils étaient.

-Il faut du sang de démon pour ça, et pour l'instant, il ne peut en invoquer aucun depuis Alicante ! fit remarquer Isabelle qui se tut en songeant aux paroles d'Eliott.

Celui-ci lui adressa un regard profondément affligé.

-Jonathan en a en lui, et comme le sang de Raziel le protège également il peut déambuler dans toute la ville.

Jace leva théâtralement ses bras au ciel tout en raillant.

-Il doit avoir les oreilles qui sifflent vu le temps qu'on vient de perdre à parler de lui ! (Il se tourna vers l'immeuble où se trouvait Magnus) Hé ! Si sa Majesté daigne descendre de sa petite tour ! On pourrait peut-être rendre une petite visite à sa Seigneurie Michaël !?

Un éclair bleuté s'abattit juste aux pieds de Jace qui ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Étirant ses lèvres en un sourire taquin, il observa le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn faire le saut de l'ange avant d'amortir sa chute d'un sort qui manipulait le vent.

-Où est Alexander ?

-Bonne soirée à toi également ! Rétorqua ironiquement Jace. Magnus leva les yeux au ciel, l'air clairement exaspéré : Il survole l'atlantique en direction de l'Europe. Peut-être est-il même déjà arrivé à Idris.

Retombant sur ses pieds, Magnus tenta de garder une digne allure, malgré ses bleus, ses blessures et ses cheveux tombant devant son front. Seuls ses vêtements étaient intacts, puisqu'il les enlevât avant de libérer sa _forma animalis_.

-Qui nous emmènera à Idris, si Magnus part avec vous au Mont Shasta ? s'enquit Isabelle.

Max sautilla devant sa sœur en pointant Eliott du doigt. Mais le visage de la brune s'assombrit et, s'apprêtant à protester, Sunniva prit la parole.

-Ils reviennent de loin. Faites leur confiance pour une fois.

Clary, Jace et Isabelle se regardèrent tour à tour d'un air inquiet, puis, se massant la nuque, Isabelle opina du chef. Max sourit à son ami d'un air victorieux et Eliott se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'air embarrassé. En revanche, lorsque son beau-père prit la parole :

-Très bien, je vous accompagne.

-Non !

D'une seule voix, Magnus et Eliott furent catégoriques.

-Non, reprit plus doucement le basané. Ragnor, rentre-chez toi. Appelle Cat', et reste avec Sunniva. Eliott s'en sortira… on s'en sortira, reprit-il.

Ragnor ne voulut même pas insister. Il était fatigué, blessé et doutait même d'être réellement utile à Alicante. De son côté, son fils lui adressait un regard confiant. Il en fut honoré, et l'insistant baiser que lui donna son épouse sur la joue en disait long sur son souhait de rester auprès de lui.

-Je vois, le vieux Fell est bon à aller à la casse ! Soupira-t-il en faisant mine d'être déçu. Mais une profonde reconnaissance étreignait son cœur.

Alors que Magnus ouvrait un Portail qui les mènerait lui, Clary et Jace au Mont Shasta, Sunniva tendit une main vers son fils qui s'approcha avant d'embrasser sa mère sur le front.

-Je serais prudent.

-Je sais…(elle se pinça les lèvres) Mais promets-moi tout de même de ne jamais te battre seul et ne rien tenter contre Jonathan ou Valentin si tu les vois. Je sais que je suis la première à te dire de faire comme bon te semble, que tu dois apprendre par toi-même mais...

-Je rentrerai à la maison, assura le jeune sorcier. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois puis dit à Ragnor : Tu restes avec elle, hein ?

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Vas-y.

Il opina et se tourna vers les autres. Magnus et les deux amants traversèrent le Portail après que Clary ne dise à Isabelle :

-Réunis tout le monde. Parle leur de la rune, montre-leur la photo que je t'ai envoyée. On vous rejoint aussi vite que possible.

-Trouve le Miroir, on retiendra Valentin et Jonathan.

Clary ne rétorqua rien à cela. Elle ne trouva simplement rien à dire. Hochant simplement la tête, elle sourit à Simon qui lui fit un signe de salut militaire. _Je te fais confiance…_ Se dit-il en regardant sa meilleure amie s'en aller.

* * *

Une fois qu'il posa ses pieds sur les terres d'Idris, Alec essaya de redevenir normal, mais il ne parvenait que peu à contrôler ses nouvelles facultés. Il inspira profondément, et songea à ses entraînements auprès de l'Archange Raphaël qui lui apprit à user de son aura angélique brute comme bon lui semblait. Les feuilles cessèrent de remuer autour de lui, et l'air devint pesant. Les battements de son cœur s'atténuèrent puis, un silence l'enveloppa. Son aura diminua en intensité bien que sa nouvelle armure ne disparaisse pas. Ses yeux, luisant comme une bête sauvage tapis dans l'ombre et ébloui par les phares d'une voiture, ressemblait à deux orbes bleus qui remuaient synchroniquement en cherchant çà et là, la présence de potentiels ennemis. Mais rien. Il se trouvait aux abords de la forêt de la plaine de Brocelinde, et ses ailes le gênaient en s'accrochant à des branches et des arbustes. Il dut encore emprunter la voie des airs, mais il espérait sincèrement que personne ne l'attaque par surprise. Même si les Tours scintillaient au loin, prouvant que la barrière était toujours dressée, il ne pouvait prévoir la réaction d'un Nephilim aux aguets. _On doit se battre ensemble, Magnus..._ Songea-t-il, en ne pouvant se sortir les derniers instants qu'il passa avec son amant avant de se faire attaquer par les Ifrits. _Comprends qu'on n'a plus le temps de vivre dans le passé ! Avançons ensemble !_

Soudain, un étrange frisson parcourut son échine. Et très rapidement, Alec comprit qu'à chaque fois qu'il en ressentait ces temps-ci, un démon n'était pas loin. Comme un signal. Il vola plus haut, afin d'avoir une vue d'ensemble, mais ne distingua rien d'anormal. La sensation n'était pas très intense non plus, peut-être que la menace se trouvait plus loin.

 _Mais les Tours illuminaient toujours la région._ Se dit-il. _Que se passe-t-il ?_ Puis, aux abords de la forêt, il vit la silhouette d'une personne, sous cape, qui se glissait entre les ombres des arbres. La carrure était plutôt large, mais Alec ne sut déterminer depuis sa hauteur, s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. Un nouveau frisson l'électrisa, et aussitôt, il se rendit compte que cette sensation ne lui était pas inconnue. Certes, il en ressentait plus ou moins à l'approche d'un démon, mais cette tension et cette colère en lui l'eurent déjà traversé auparavant, mais auprès de qui ?

La personne s'immobilisa subitement, et d'un geste souple et rapide, se tourna et jeta un couteau volant qui manqua se planter dans l'épaule d'Alec. Il l'évita et la dague lui passa entre les plumes, coupant un peu de duvet. Lorsque le visage de l'homme -Alec en était sûr maintenant- se dévoila, le jeune Ange serra les dents haineusement et fonça droit sur son ennemi qui essayait de fuir.

-Valentin ! Hurla-t-il avant de s'écraser sur l'homme sous cape.

Alec le plaqua au sol et libéra son aura pour jouer de pression. Mais lorsque la cape chuta des épaules de sa proie, le choc fut immédiat. _Si jeune... ?_

-Tu n'es pas-

Le blond sous son emprise était bien trop jeune pour être Valentin. Alec l'ignorait mais il tomba sur le fils de son ennemi. Mais croyant s'être fait démasquer, Jonathan ne laissa pas Alec établir une déduction alambiquée et joua carte sur table. A sa manière...

Le noir de ses iris vint engloutir le blanc de ses globes et une douloureuse pression étouffa le jeune Ange qui se mit à suffoquer. Jonathan lui porta un coup de coude dans la mâchoire et le poussa avec ses jambes. Alec roula au pied d'une colline et s'éloigna de Brocelinde. _Un démon ?_ Même sous la tension, l'Ange essaya de contenir sa lucidité et trouver une logique à tout ça. Maintenant sa poitrine d'une main -comme si ce geste régulariserait sa respiration-, Alec se mit sur le dos pour défier de son regard sombre, l'homme qui s'approchait de lui. Un rire inquiétant s'échappa par éclats de sa gorge.

-Je vois à ta mine décomposée que tu ne comprends pas tout, Lightwood.

-C-Comment...sais-tu qui je suis !? Essaya Alec, d'une voix compressée et sourde. Il réalisa également qu'il ne parvenait plus à communiquer par la seule force de son esprit.

-C'est simple, je sais tout de toi. Un être possédé par un Gardien du Ciel, qui, à sa libération est devenu un véritable Ange à part entière. (Son sourire amusé se fana) Tout ça pour te voir servir ces Créatures Obscures.

-Les servir ? Cracha Alec en essayant de se relever. Sa tête, ainsi que sa cage thoracique semblaient sur le point d'exploser. Tu te m'éprends. J'ignore qui tu es, mais ce que tu dégages n'a rien de bien angélique non plus.

-Ne me compare pas à ces vermines !

Lui sautant à la gorge, Jonathan souleva d'une main Alec dont le _sigil_ se mit à luir plus faiblement. Alec qui eut essayé de retrouver forme humaine plus tôt, priait désormais pour rester comme il était, là. Il comprit aisément que se battre comme un Nephilim dépourvu de rune face à ce monstre portant la peau d'homme, serait du suicide. Alec sentit quelque chose se graver dans son cou, puis, une forte chaleur vint le consumer de l'intérieur. Il voulut crier, mais un simple gargouillis étouffé put s'échapper. Le laissant tomber lourdement sur le sol, Jonathan le relâcha et sortit une lame séraphique et la glissa juste sous le menton d'Alec pour le forcer à relever sa tête vers lui. Jonathan vit le _sigil_ de l'Ange défaillir peu à peu. Mais l'intensité de ses yeux d'un bleu surnaturel éclairait autant ses traits que la lame sous sa gorge. _Une lame..Un Nephilim.. ?_ Songeant aux paroles de la mère de Clary, et de son frère Jace qui crut longtemps être le fils de Valentin, Alec serra les dents au point de s'en faire crisper les muscles de la mâchoire et sa pupille se rétracta tant que Jonathan crut qu'elle se faisait engloutir par la luminescence de ses iris.

-Tu es en vie… Jonathan Morgenstern.

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais le plus malin… Mais tu en a mis du temps pour comprendre qui j'étais. (Il haussa une épaule d'un air désinvolte) Max lui, a vite compris que je n'étais pas mort.

Reculant d'un pas, Jonathan n'apprécia guère la subite lueur que prit le _sigil_ qui, plus tôt, semblait sur le point de disparaître. Alec fut auréolé d'une oppressante aura angélique que Jonathan ne supporta pas de rester en contact. Il voulut porter son coup et trancher la gorge du jeune Ange mais ce dernier lui planta sa main aux griffes acérées dans l'abdomen.

-Ahh- ! E-enflure !

-Qu'as-tu fait à mon petit frère !? Où sont-ils lui et Eliott !?

La tête jetée en arrière, et hurlant sa douleur, les cris de Jonathan se transformèrent soudainement en un rire à la voix désincarnée et toisa à nouveau Alec d'un air haineux.

\- « Fait Divers : Prise du siècle ! Des pêcheurs découvrent les corps de deux gamins ! »

Alec lâcha un cri de rage qui gronda dans l'air. Ses ailes devinrent aussi aiguisées que des lames et l'une d'elles fit éclater ses plumes qui entaillèrent de part et d'autre le corps de Jonathan. Mais lorsqu'il voulut retirer son bras, Alec fut piégé par les muscles de son ennemi qui le maintenait prisonnier dans son abdomen. Il contracta ceux de son bras, mais l'aura maléfique qui entourait le blond le désarçonna. Il se demandait comment il parvenait à réussir un tel exploit. _Uniquement ses muscles ?!_

-Relâche-moi !

-Avec…plaisir !

D'un geste net et précis, Jonathan trancha le bras d'Alec au niveau du coude. Une giclée de sang les tâcha tous les deux avant que le brun ne tombe au sol en tenant son bras ensanglanté contre lui. Cette fois, la douleur fut si vive, qu'il ne put se concentrer davantage sur son aura angélique et son _sigil_ disparut dessus son front, poisseux et en sueur. Son armure laissa place à ses habits de terrestre et chacune des blessures qu'il reçut durant les combats qu'il mena cette nuit, revinrent çà et là sur son corps. A genoux, et recroquevillé sur lui-même, Alec cognait sa tête contre l'herbe givrée d'Idris, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour contenir ses plaintes. Il les entendit, les pas de Jonathan, se rapprochant de lui, lourds, et lents, sûrement à cause de ses blessures et de la fatigue qui l'assaillait également.

Une fois à son niveau, son ombre, formée par la lumière de la lame, voila le corps meurtri d'Alec. Jonathan arracha finalement le bras de son ventre et se grava une étrange marque en plus d'une rune de soin, au niveau de son cœur. Il avait soulevé son vêtement pour cela et le gardait pincé entre ses lèvres, sans pour autant détourner son regard -dont la noirceur était emplie par la rage- de sa proie. Jonathan perdit néanmoins beaucoup de sang. Il espérait, que les sorts dont il usa sur lui agiraient rapidement. Mais sa vue se troublait déjà et se sentant défaillir, il tenait avant tout à terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

-J'aurai ta tête et je la rapporterai à Asmodée, il en sera ravi, crois-moi !

 _Asmodée.. ?_ Dressant son épée en l'air, Jonathan concentra la puissance de ses muscles pour asséner ce dernier coup. Alec se tourna, et se laissa choir sur le dos, afin de voir le visage de son bourreau. _Vraiment, cette nuit ?_ Se demanda-t-il alors que son sang se vidait de son bras scindé. Ses autres blessures suppuraient à cause de l' _ichor_ des Ifrits, qui s'infiltraient dans ses veines et l'empoisonnaient peu à peu. _Ma guérison n'était que temporaire alors ?_ Tel un éclair laiteux, la lame séraphique fendit l'air et Alec songea à la promesse qu'il eut faite à Magnus et Raphaël…

 _Pardonnez-moi._

…et qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir.

Mais alors qu'il pensait sa dernière heure être arrivée, la lame dégringola d'entre les mains de Jonathan qui fut propulser violemment par une forme qu'Alec eut du mal à distinguer. Puis, il sentit qu'on venait le soulever et son corps se décolla de l'herbe gelée. Dodelinant, sa tête vint se cogner contre une épaule chaude. A contrario de lorsqu'il était près de Jonathan, aucune animosité n'émanait de son sauveteur… pas envers lui en tout cas. Et l'odeur qui se dégageait était rassurante, pas comme ce sang et cette boue qui empestait ses habits et sa peau. _Si sucré…et chaud…_

-Pardon d'avoir été si long, lui susurra suavement l'homme qui le tenait.

Le vent vint ébouriffer ses cheveux et, bien qu'il ne soit guère très chaudement habillé et qu'il perdait beaucoup de sang, Alec n'eut pas du tout froid. Alors qu'un tournis l'assaillait, le jeune Ange soupira d'aise et posa sa main valide dans le cou d'un homme, qu'il désespérait de revoir.

-Tu es enfin revenu…

 _Raphaël._

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Alec était allongé sur un étrange vêtement qu'il n'avait jamais vu. C'était doux et épais, et en tâtant il assimila ça à de la fourrure. Il était bien trop groggy pour se relever, alors il resta ainsi, couché sur le dos en frottant sa joue contre le duvet.

-De vraies manières de petit Prince, ricana une voix malicieuse qu'il reconnut que trop bien.

 _Alors, je n'ai pas halluciné ?_ Les yeux grands ouverts, fixant sa main toute proche de son propre visage, Alec n'osa pas se retourner pour faire face à l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. Son cœur s'emballa, en entendant le bruit si familier du frottement de la pierre de ce briquet qui semblait inépuisable. _Il est vraiment là ?_

-C'est une cape que Li-Tôten m'a donné, pendant mon séjour à la Cour de l'Hiver. On lui rendra ensemble quand tout sera calmé, il aimerait vraiment te rencontrer.

Alors qu'il recrachait sa latte de fumée, Alec en ressentit les effluves et ferma les yeux en frissonnant. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une pointe de bonheur luisit dans le bleu tendre de ses iris.

-Je n'ai pas su tenir la promesse que je t'ai faite... murmura-t-il.

-Tu crois ça ? Ce n'est pas ce que Gabriel m'a dit.

-Hein ?

Tressaillant de surprise, Alec tenta de se relever sur son bras valide bien qu'il ne fut toujours pas en mesure d'affronter le regard du Gardien de la Nature. A dire vrai, le jeune Ange ne parvenait pas à déterminer s'il nageait en plein rêve ou s'il était bien réveillé dans le présent. Son t-shirt avait été troqué pour un sweat noir à manches longues. Un nœud avait été fait sur l'autre manche, où son bras lui manquait. Malgré ses multiples blessures profondes, Alec se surprit à ne ressentir qu'une très faible douleur au niveau de son épaule.

-Gabriel est ici ?

-Michaël et lui, ont tous deux pris part à la bataille qui gronde. Disons que les souvenirs que tu as partagés avec Gabriel ont été des arguments plus que parlant au sujet de ta nouvelle condition Angélique et te voir autant te démener pour le Monde Obscur, ont ouvert les yeux à un bon nombre d'entre eux. Nephilim et Créatures Obscures confondus. Bon, je suppose qu'il va falloir tout de même en cadrer certains.

-Alors ils..ils se battent ensemble ?

-Clary, peur leur permettre de faire beaucoup plus...mais ça, elle te l'expliquera mieux que moi. Je trouve qu'elle joue bien trop avec le feu cette petite.

Alec sourit en coin et se coucha sur le côté, tout en caressant la fourrure du dos de sa main valide.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu es ici, alors qu'on te l'a interdit.

Raphaël resta silencieux un court instant, puis, tirant à nouveau sur sa cigarette, il reprit, les lèvres pincées sur son mégot :

-C'est aussi grâce à elle, si j'ai pu revenir. Hormis en restant au Royaume des Fées, je ne peux aller nulle part en dehors du Paradis. Tout comme Gabriel qui força sa conscience à rester endormie pour ne pas se faire appeler par le Très Haut. Il refusait de partir en te laissant derrière lui.

 _Gabriel.._ Alec songea à la proposition de Michaël, puis aux événements qui l'empêchèrent de se rendre Magnus et lui en Espagne, auprès de l'Archange Blanc.

-Magnus..

-Il va bien. Il essaie de convaincre les siens de le suivre encore une fois. Il est à la Salle des Accords, avec les autres, je vais t'y amener.

L'entendant se relever, Alec se tourna sur le dos et stoppa Raphaël. Mais il se trouvait plus loin qu'il ne le crut, et tangua sur le côté. Faisant disparaître sa cigarette par magie, l'Archange Noir attrapa Alec de justesse et tous deux se retrouvèrent étrangement assis sur leurs hanches, presque couchés sur la cape. Enfin, Alec osa croiser son regard avec celui vairons de son aîné. Il le contempla même. Le trouvant toujours aussi beau. Une beauté crue, sans artifice, qui apportait ce côté sauvage à ce caractère franc et bourru qui n'appartenait qu'à lui. S'il n'avait su l'avouer à Magnus qui s'en doutait pourtant… il ne put se contenir plus longtemps face à Raphaël.

-Je t'aime… souffla-t-il en le sondant des yeux.

Raphaël retraça du bout des doigts, les traits du visage de son cadet qui frissonnait et soupirait à chaque fois qu'il effleurait sa peau.

-Je sais ce que signifie la plume que tu m'as confié, ajouta-t-il en embrassant ses doigts. Raphaël arbora une mine affligée et se laissa tomber sur le côté, en emportant Alec avec lui.

-Tu n'avais pas à me répondre… murmura Raphaël.

-Mais je t'aime également.

-Tu vas t'endiguer dans un chemin bien trop tortueux pour Magnus et toi. Il n'acceptera sûrement pas...

-S'il n'avait pas voulu l'accepter, il m'aurait quitté depuis longtemps. Il n'aurait pas fait tout ça. Il sait que je n'arrive pas à vivre sans vous deux.

-Mais à quel point veux-tu qu'on soit proches de toi, lui et moi ? lui demanda Raphaël d'une petite voix qu'Alec n'entendit qu'une fois jusqu'à cette nuit, lorsqu'ils étaient sur la terrasse du Mangren, et parlaient d'un passé lourd et douloureux.

Une voix empreinte de solitude.

-J-je..

-C'est trop tôt pour que tu puisses faire le moindre choix, Alec. Mais sache que je n'irai nulle part, désormais je reste avec toi.

Sur ces simples mots, Alec se sentit allégé d'un poids. Son cœur, battait au même rythme que celui de Raphaël, qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses vêtements. Le jeune Ange ne réalisa qu'à ce moment qu'ils étaient vraiment proches l'un de l'autre. Il put le voir, cet œil sombre sans pupille qui n'était qu'un reste de son contrat avec Tobie, qui fut bafoué, et qui souilla le corps du Gardien de la Nature.

-Pourquoi as-tu si peur d'aimer à nouveau ?

Ne s'attendant sûrement pas à de tels mots, Raphaël se raidit dans l'étreinte qu'ils échangeaient. Et Alec vit une certaine crainte traverser l'œil doré de son aîné. Le seul pour qui tout ceci était trop tôt… _C'est toi, Raphaël._

-Tu ne peux pas mentir, ne l'oublie pas.

-Mais je peux détourner la vérité, tenta l'aîné en fuyant du regard d'un air plus détendu. Quoique, tu lis trop facilement dans mon cœur.

-Ton cœur, je ne sais pas, avoua Alec avant d'embrasser la joue de l'Archange. Mais tes yeux te trahissent. L'un vit dans le passé et l'autre ne fait que contempler le présent sans envisager un futur. Pourquoi m'avoir donné cette plume si c'est pour adopter une telle attitude ?

Raphaël sonda intensément son cadet.

-Tu as frôlé la mort, on t'ampute un bras, ton amant n'est qu'à quelques kilomètres de là et toi tu me demandes pourquoi j'ai fait une déclaration d'amour ?

Alec le toisait d'un sérieux inébranlable et opina du chef. Cette tendre franchise avait toujours son effet sur l'Archange Noir.

-Même si… j'ai couché avec Tobie, il n'a jamais su ce que je ressentais vraiment pour lui. Et puis, ce n'était que le désir corrompu d'un démon auquel je n'ai pu dire. J'aimai encore l'âme qu'il n'avait pourtant plus. Quand j'ai pris conscience de ce que j'éprouvai à ton égard, je refusai de faire deux fois la même erreur. Cela dit, je n'attendais rien de ta part.

Raphaël avoua tout ceci sans détourner ses yeux de ceux d'Alec qui le regardait toujours avec une pointe de fascination. L'Archange connaissait cet air par cœur... lui qui avait surpris plus d'une fois son cadet, l'arborer en présence de Magnus. Soudain, la ville en contre-bas s'assombrit. Alec et Raphaël restèrent serrés l'un contre l'autre mais se redressèrent tout de même pour voir ce qui se passait.

-Les Tours.. souffla Alec, le regard affolé et détaillant chacune des Tours démoniaques dont la lumière de sort s'éteignait comme la flamme d'une bougie sur laquelle on soufflait dessus.

-Alors c'est ce qu'il a trouvé de mieux pour nous arrêter !? Pesta Raphaël dont les mains enserrèrent plus fermement les reins de son cadet. Ce dernier le dévisagea soucieusement et demanda d'une voix fébrile :

-Magnus...il est là-bas, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je te ramène à ses bras, ne t'en fais pas.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Raphaël souleva son cadet par les jambes et le dos en l'enveloppant dans la fourrure, et malgré son bras manquant, il lui indiqua de se tenir aussi fermement qu'il put avec son autre bras. Alec opina, ferma les yeux à cause de la pression au moment où Raphaël prit son envole, puis, les rouvrit afin d'observer Alicante de nuit, d'une vue aérienne qui aurait pu être sublime si l'air n'était pas imprégné par l'odeur du sang. Il put distinguer la grande Salle des Accords. Ces piliers vertigineux, rappelant ceux des sanctuaires de la Grèce antique, semblaient être les dernières sources de lumière avec leurs torches, plantées dans le marbre. Plus ils s'approchèrent de la Salle, plus Alec ressentait cette familière aura qui partagea son corps avec la sienne. Raphaël sourit, en voyant le visage d'Alec s'illuminer à ce point.

-Gabriel…

Une fois le pied à terre, Raphaël fit disparaître ses ailes et demanda à Alec s'il parviendrait à marcher.

-Je pense que ça ira. (Il toucha sa poitrine, puis le reste de son amputation) C-Comment m'as-tu guéri ?

-Tu poses une telle question au Guérisseur de Dieu ? plaisanta son aîné qui ouvrit les grandes portes de la Salle des Accords : Après toi.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall, un bourdonnement semblable au bruit du vent tapa à ses oreilles. Mais en se mêlant à la foule présente sur place, Alec comprit que ce n'était que l'amoncellement des voix et de la colère de tout le monde.

-Nous ne bénissons pas vos anges ! Hurla un sorcier. Pourquoi devrions-nous servir de chair à canon pour les fautes de votre Peuple !

-Ce n'est pas par gaité de cœur qu'on vous demande de l'aide ! Cracha une chasseuse d'ombres en pointant d'un doigt accusateur le sorcier qui avait parlé.

-Nous avons un ennemi en commun ! Essaya une voix qui eut du mal à se faire entendre.

Alec reconnut celle de Clary.

-Non ! Valentin veut la peau de l'Enclave, et nous en sommes arrivés à ne plus croire en elle non plus ! Aboya un autre sorcier.

-Vermine !

Alors qu'une bagarra était sur le point d'avoir lieu, un homme se leva sur la rambarde du promontoire qui surplombait le hall, et un puissant rugissement fit trembler les murs. Le silence le plus total remplaça le tumulte.

-Cessez de vous quereller de la sorte ! Si vous désirez mourir, allez dehors et battez-vous pour vos vies ! Toi ! (Il pointa du doigt la chasseuse d'ombres) Tu n'as pas l'âge d'avoir connu l'insurrection, sache que nous nous sommes déjà alliés aux Nephilim par le passé, dans le seul et unique but de contrecarrer les plans de l'homme qui terrorise une fois de plus nos foyers !

Affrontant à lui seul le grondement de la foule apeurée, en colère et anxieuse, Magnus Bane ne fit preuve d'aucun artifice pour se dresser et libérer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Alec ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés, et l'écoutait, là, immobile et invisible dans tout cet attroupement. Au vue de ses cheveux en bataille, de la poussière et du sang sur ses vêtements, des blessures que portaient son visage, il fut clair pour Alec que son amant avait, lui aussi, enfin prit part à la bataille. Et qu'avec la seule force de sa voix et de sa passion il clamait haut et fort…

-Une union est possible. Elle pendait sous notre nez depuis des années mais nous n'avions jamais voulu remuer notre petit confort de peur que les choses s'enveniment ! Un confort, purement illusoire, qui soumettait clairement les Créatures Obscures ! Peut-être pas, aussi violemment qu'il y a des décennies, mais notre voix ne porte pas assez loin, n'atteint toujours pas le cœur des Nephilim puisque vous ne nous écoutez pas ! (Il posa un regard intense à un groupe de personnes qu'Alec ne vit pas) Hormis ces jeunes gens, ici, à nos côtés ! Les jeunes sont la promesse d'un avenir où le Monde Obscur sera ce qu'il aurait toujours dû être ! Un monde, équilibré par la voix des Nephilim et des Créatures Obscures ! Arrêtez de vous couvrir les yeux ! Cessez de vous boucher les oreilles ! Voyez donc jusqu'où votre Enclave a été capable d'aller ! Tous, nous ont menti au sujet de l'Épée. Vos propres chefs ! (Il marqua une pause et reprit d'une voix grave) Tout comme je l'ai fait avec mon Propre Peuple…

-Magnus, souffla Alec en sentant son cœur se serrer.

Il se tourna vers Raphaël qui était resté près des portes. Mais en voyant le regard suppliant de son cadet, il décroisa ses bras et s'avança jusqu'à lui. Tous deux se remirent à écouter ensemble la voix portante du Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

-Une confiance aveugle, n'est pas envisageable dans ces temps ! Mais une confiance commune, entendue et comprise basée sur un accord tacite, nous sommes en mesure de nous l'offrir à tous !

-Et comment veux-tu qu'on s'y prenne ? Provoqua la chasseuse d'ombres précédemment désignée.

Mais Magnus ne se laissa nullement intimider et lança :

-En prouvant que vous ne nous voyez pas comme des bêtes démunies d'intelligences et de pensées. Donnez-nous, à chacun des Peuples, un siège au Conseil.

-Des Créatures Obscures à nos conseils politiques !? S'offusqua un homme. Pas question !

-Et pourquoi pas ?

Aussi surpris que la foule qui se tourna dans leur direction, Alec posa un regard interloqué sur Raphaël qui s'était prononcé avec vigueur.

-Qui est-ce ? murmuraient les autres.

-Oh ! C'est le Lightwood dont tout le monde parle, il n'est pas mort ! Dirent-ils.

Depuis son promontoire, Magnus sentit son cœur rater un battement en voyant son amant enfin de retour et en vie. En revanche, il ne parut pas surpris de trouver l'Archange Raphaël à ses côtés, à qui, il adressa un signe de tête solennel et rempli de gratitude. L'Archange lui répondit par le même geste avant de reprendre, tout en ouvrant un chemin dans la foule qui s'écarta sur son passage. Devant lui, il incita Alec à avancer avec lui.

-Vous leur autorisez bien dix voix par Peuple, soit, en consultants dix loups, vampires, sorciers et fées, puis dix de vos paires votent également pour un total de cinquante voix. Très bien, pourquoi refuser un siège pour un véritable représentant de chaque Peuple ?

-Ces votes ne tiennent que pour les Conclaves ! Mais aucune Créature Obscure ne peut siéger au Conseil ! L'Enclave et dirigée par les Nephilim ! Se défendit une autre chasseuse.

-Donc, vous confirmez bien que les Nephilim ont le principal pouvoir sur le Monde Obscur. Puisque l'Enclave représente le regroupement des peuples du Monde Obscur, pourquoi ne donner qu'un siège aux Nephilim ?

Cette fois, personne ne prit la parole.

-Voyez, vous critiquez souvent mes chers enfants mais j'ignore en quoi vous, mes neveux, êtes différents ? S'amusa à dire Raphaël en faisant mine de réfléchir sérieusement.

Jace gloussa, ainsi que Michaël qu'Alec put enfin voir, une fois au pied des escaliers du promontoire. Il leva la tête vers Magnus, qui n'avait pas une seule seconde détaché ses yeux de chat, luisant d'émois, de lui.

-Ces enfants, de qui il parle ? En quoi sommes-nous ces neveux ?

-Vous avez notre Parent en face de vous, agenouillez-vous ! Ordonna une fée qui, comme tant d'autre, saluait l'Archange Noir qui les incita à se relever.

-Pas de ça, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

De grands cris offusqués s'élevèrent dans le hall. Raphaël ne réagit guère, étant habitué à ce genre de comportement au Paradis. _Aussi déclamatoires que les autres…_ Se dit-il.

-Le Ciel, se dérange pour vous, reprit Raphaël d'une voix un tantinet exaspérée. Ce Valentin poserait moins de problème si votre Enclave s'était moins reposée sur ses lauriers. (Il sortit ses ailes d'une geste brusque) Voici ce que nous sommes ! Voici ce que vous n'êtes pas. Pourtant, le même sang coule dans nos veines. Le Sang d'Ange, le sang des Guerriers du Ciel. (Il désigna un chevalier fée) Voici ma progéniture, un « sang mêlé » comme vous les appelez, mais un Guerrier loyal et puissant ! Le sang du Ciel et des Enfers circule en lui mais tout ce que vous voyez ce n'est qu'une créature au sang démoniaque. Une créature, qui protège les terres où vous vivez, l'eau que vous buvez et le ciel qui vous couvre chaque jour. En quoi êtes-vous plus majestueux ?

Magnus reprit, sur le même ton :

-Les miens se sont fait dépouiller de tout, jusqu'à il y a peu. Vous nous interdisez un siège au Conseil pourtant, lorsque vos runes ne vous soignent plus, ne vous rendent pas assez forts ou ne vous protègent pas suffisamment, vous trouvez aisément nos maisons et vous vous languissez de notre magie ! Si, comme vous le dites, l'Enclave et les Accords sont ici pour protéger le Monde Obscur, il faudrait peut-être déjà nous écouter pour savoir de quoi nous souffrons ! Si ces jeunes Nephilim (il désigna une fois encore Clary et les autres), ont compris où se trouvait l'équilibre, pourquoi pas vous ? Et le fait qu'elle soit la fille de Valentin n'est pas une excuse, le passé ne s'oublie pas mais on le surmonte !

A l'instar de Raphaël, Alec déploya ses ailes qui déchirèrent son vêtement dans le dos. Gabriel en fit de même, ainsi que Michaël et tous les quatre, volèrent jusqu'au promontoire pour se tenir aux côtés de Magnus qui embrassa son amant après l'avoir serré dans ses bras. Il eut un petit geste de recule en constatant alors son bras grièvement blessé. Mais Alec secoua la tête en lui signalant que ceci n'avait pas d'importance pour l'instant. Clary, Jace, Isabelle, Eliott, Max, ses parents et Jocelyne, se joignirent à eux en gravissant les escaliers. Chaque chef des autres clans de New-York et d'autres secteurs ou pays -hormis la Reine de la Cour des Lumières qui se fit représenter par Méliorn- les imitèrent et défièrent la foule totalement perdue à leurs pieds. Avec les membres de l'Assemblée, les chasseurs d'ombres et les créatures obscures, le hall de la Salle des Accords paressaient soudainement bien étroite.

Entre Magnus et Raphaël, Alec les sondait tous. Ils s'échangeaient des regards étranges, d'autres désolés et enfin des plus déterminés ainsi que de solides poignées de mains. Enfin sa promesse allait être tenue. Une fierté accomplie auprès des deux hommes les plus chers à son cœur et des tous ses proches en qui il croyait et qui le lui rendaient réciproquement. L'Alliance, allait enfin voir le jour.

 **Jace**

Cette nuit resterait à coup sûr, inoubliable pour tous ceux qui auront été présent à cette bataille qui approchait. Mais enfin, nous avions une force conséquente dans nos rangs la confiance et une véritable cohésion. Clary était avec sa mère et Luke, qui semblaient lui expliquer certains détails de ce que Jocelyne eut pu découvrir en suivant Valentin. Ce qui nous étonna tous, fut qu'elle ne tenta rien de son côté. Puis, à la suite de l'arrivée de la sœur de Luke, Amatis, nous compriment qu'elle fut celle qui empêcha Jocelyne de se jeter à corps perdu dans un affrontement dont l'issue n'était nullement déterminable mais surtout à hauts risques.

Après son discours plus que virulent, Magnus avait attiré mon frère Alec dans un coin du hall de la Salle des Accords, sans même que je puisse échanger le moindre mot avec lui. Je portai une main à mon bras gauche en me souvenant de cette vive douleur qui me traversa sans que je puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. J'eus la réponse à mes doutes en voyant dans quel état était revenu Alec. Dorénavant, tout ce que je souhaitai connaître, était le nom de la personne qui lui avait fait ça. Tous les Nephilim et les Créatures Obscures, discutaient enfin avec calme et beaucoup avaient enfin trouvé leur partenaire, avec qui ils partageraient leur force et leur magie. Max et Eliott furent les premiers à se tracer la rune d'Alliance. Et, ayant toujours de petits doutes sur l'efficacité de cette nouvelle rune, nous fûmes tous stupéfaits des effets que cela eut sur eux. Max, à l'aide d'Eliott, parvint à lancer un sort de protection qui créa un dôme de magie au-dessus de leurs têtes respectives. Quant à Eliott, l' _iratze_ que Max se traça sur le bras, agit également sur ses blessures qu'il reçut par Jonathan et Valentin.

Les seuls qui restaient bien sagement dans leur coin, étaient les trois archanges qui avaient fait grande impression auprès de tout ce beau monde réuni. L'heure n'était plus aux cachotteries. Mais je crus sincèrement que celui dont le nom ressortait dans toutes les bouches, fut Alec, qui de Nephilim passa à véritable Ange. Des rumeurs circulaient déjà, mais avoir la confirmation sous les yeux, les rendait tous fort perplexes.

Michaël me fit signe de les rejoindre, ce que je fis. Bien sûr, j'entendis le bourdonnement des messes basses, se demandant ce que je pouvais traficoter avec des créatures divines. Celui qui semblait autant agacé que moi, était Raphaël qui jetait littéralement des regards noirs à tous ceux qui osaient le reluquer avec trop d'insistance.

Soudain, un petit garçon se jeta dans ses bras, et il le souleva sans rechigner. Je crus même apercevoir un tendre sourire en coin.

-Ce n'est pas souvent qu'il se montre si aimant avec quelqu'un, lança Gabriel.

C'était très perturbant de m'adresser à un homme qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, ressemblait en tout point à un cadavre. D'autant plus lorsqu'on savait qu'il avait pris possession du corps de mon frère aîné. Gabriel était aussi grand que Michaël, et sa longueur incroyable de cheveux lui donnait une allure quelque peu dégingandée. Il les avait noués en une large tresse, posée par-dessus son épaule et qui retombait sur son torse, bombé, donc les muscles saillaient sous son pull en fines mailles, de couleur noir. Bien que mon frère m'ait parlé de ces yeux d'un ton argenté, je fus confronté à deux orbes bleus, où une petite pointe de marron entourait le fin contour de ses iris. Ce n'était pas le même bleu pur d'Alec ou de Max.

Posant également mon attention sur Raphaël qui berçait le jeune garçon dans ses bras, je constatais, à la vue de ses oreilles légèrement pointues et des lierres tatoués sur son visage, qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe.

-Il prend soin de ses enfants, c'est normal.

-Oui, enfin je vois mal Raziel si tendre avec vous, ricana Michaël en pensant à son commandant. A ce propos, reprit-il plus sérieusement : Je dois te parler de lui, de ce qu'il pourrait fait si Valentin l'invoquait.

-Cela n'arrivera pas, tranchai-je. On va retrouver Valentin, et s'il n'a pas gouté au tranchant de ma lame, c'est l'Enclave qui s'occupera de son cas.

-Alors assure-toi de le tuer, déclara Gabriel d'une voix fluette. Malgré le sourire étiré sur ses lèvres, je ressentis une émotion très froide, marquant une distance entre nous deux, émaner de lui.

C'était très troublant, autant Raphaël qui se montrait clairement hostile, n'usait d'aucun mensonge, bien que ses paroles crues pussent en blesser plus d'un. Autant, en me tenant en face de l'Archange Blanc, un pur sentiment de malaise me glaçait le sang. Il était tout bonnement...indéchiffrable.

-De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? Repris-je en m'adressant à Michaël.

-Si, Raziel est invoqué, il sera le seul juge d'exaucer le vœu de Valentin ou non. Connaissant Raziel, il ne le fera pas, mais Valentin peu l'y obliger, et là, plus personne ne pourra intervenir, pas même nous.

-L'y obliger ? Comment peut-on obliger un ange à nous servir ?

-Par le droit du sang, reprit Gabriel. C'est une ancienne loi, qui oblige toute créature, céleste comme infernale à se plier à celui ou celle qui offrira son sang en sacrifice afin d'exaucer un vœu. Et ce, peu importe la nature de celui-ci.

Au même moment, je vis du coin de l'œil, le jeune elfe, quitter les bras de Raphaël pour ceux d'une femme qui devait être sa mère. Elle portait une armure faite d'écorce et de cuir, ainsi qu'un long arc attaché dans son dos et un carquois rempli de flèches sûrement enduites de poison. Je connaissais bien leur procédé, et alors que j'eus longtemps souhaité me battre, non pas contre, mais aux côtés des guerriers du Peuple sous les Collines, cette nuit, j'aurai le droit à de plus amples démonstrations de leur force.

-Veillez à ce qu'il reste ici, avec les autres enfants, fit Raphaël. Des gardes seront postés à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur du bâtiment.

La femme opina, salua poliment Raphaël qui lui sourit avant de tourner la tête dans ma direction. J'eus un geste méfiant, ne sachant pas ce qu'il me voulait. J'avançai donc le voir.

-Qu'avez-vous Monsieur sourire ?

-Et toi, pourquoi me regardes-tu depuis tout à l'heure ?

Je haussai les épaules puis dis :

-Je m'ennuie. Clary s'est faite réquisitionner par sa mère et Alec par Magnus, soupirai-je en voyant tous les enfants se réunir dans un coin du hall : pourquoi avoir amené des enfants sur un champ de bataille ? Je veux dire, ils n'ont pas les mêmes lois que nous, qui non battons dès l'âge de onze ans voire dix.

-Ces enfants sont ceux de parents seuls, comme la femme avec qui je parlais. Son compagnon est mort à cause des expériences de Valentin, elle veut le venger. Bien que les enfants soient traités comme des rois à la Cour des Lumières, à l'approche d'une bataille il était peut-être difficile voire impossible pour ces parents de trouver quelqu'un de fiable à qui confier leurs progénitures.

Assis sur la base d'un pilier, un père tentait de calmer les pleurs de son bébé. Raphaël courba soucieusement les sourcils et je pus deviner qu'il voulait intervenir. Au moment où il amorça un pas, apparut Alec qui sortit de Dieu sait où. Il échangea quelque mot avec l'elfe, puis, s'agenouilla devant lui et le bébé tourna instinctivement la tête vers lui. D'inquiet, Raphaël passa à attendri, et souriait avec cet amour dans le regard qu'il n'offrait qu'à mon _Parabataï_. Frôlant ma rune sous mon vêtement je sentis cette évidente sérénité, l'assaillir plus tôt, lorsque l'Archange s'envola à la recherche d'Alec. _Tu les désires tous deux si forts, Alec..._ J'ignorai où tout ceci, le retour de Raphaël, et l'amour que Magnus et lui partageaient avec mon frère, les mènerait. Tout comme cette marque, dans la nuque de l'Archange, que ses vêtements cachaient à peine. _Qu'est-ce que ça leur apportera réellement ?_

Je me remémorai, notre arrivée à Magnus, Clary et moi en Espagne, ainsi que de l'éveil de Gabriel.

 _« Nous avions rejoint le Mont Shasta, et sans avoir attendu un seul instant, Michaël vint à nous, sortant du Sanctuaire tout auréolé de son aura céleste._

 _-Alec m'a envoyé un message de feu, nous dit-il avant de tendre la main à Magnus. Il diminua son aura au point de la faire disparaître. Enfin, le sorcier lui prit la main et tous deux échangèrent des souvenirs que Clary et moi ne pûmes pas voir. Bien vite, nous comprîmes que Michaël venait d'aider Magnus à localiser le cottage où résidaient les deux Gardiens. Après quoi, il rouvrit de nouveau un Portail que nous empruntâmes tous les quatre._

 _Une fois la traversée faite, nos pieds entrèrent en contact avec un vieux parquet qui grinçait sous nos poids._

 _-Ah- !_

 _Tombant à genoux, Clary se tint la tête en s'arrachant presque ses cheveux poissés de poussières et de sang. Magnus s'accroupit près d'elle en lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Hormis gémir de douleur, mon amante ne fut guère en mesure de nous répondre. Aussitôt, je foudroyai Michaël du regard._

 _-Toi, tu sais ce qu'elle a !_

 _-Justement non, tout comme j'ignore ce qu'il se passe avec Djibril !_

 _Sur ces mots, il pénétra hâtivement dans une pièce dans laquelle je le suivis. Là-bas, je découvris, l'Archange Blanc, allongé dans un lit, sa peau écaillée de veines et de plumes._

 _-Ça ne fait qu'empirer ! (Il secoua la tête) Je ne voulais pas le laisser seul, voilà pourquoi je vous ai amené ici mais éloignez Clary de cette pièce !_

 _Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je vins agripper le col de son vêtement. Comment osait-il dire que Clary était la cause de tout ceci ?_

 _-C-Clary ! Ne bouge-pas ! Entendis-je Magnus dire depuis le couloir._

 _Puis, entra Clary, qui titubait en se maintenant au chambranle de la porte. Son aura angélique brûlait étrangement tout autour d'elle, mais ce n'était pas moi qu'elle appelait à ce moment-là. Non, tournant mon attention vers lui, je compris qu'elle essayait d'entrer en contact avec Gabriel. Ou bien fusse-t-il lui ?_

 _-Clary, fit Michaël. Ne t'approche pas de lui !_

 _-Laisse-moi passer ! Hurla-t-elle._

 _Magnus essaya de retenir ma petite amie, aussi vigoureusement que je retenais Michaël mais quelques secondes après, il s'écarta d'elle en la toisant avec stupeur._

 _-Michaël laisse-la passer._

 _-Quoi !?_

 _-Laisse-la ! Insista-t-il. J'ai lu en elle, et tout vient de Gabriel._

 _Je poussai l'Archange qui m'envoya valser au loin, mais après quoi, il permit à Clary de s'approcher de Gabriel, bien que ses yeux cuivrés détaillassent le moindre de ses mouvements. Une lueur laiteuse entoura le corps convalescent de l'Archange Blanc. Ses plumes s'étendirent encore et encore, et ses veines ressortaient disgracieusement._

 _-Je pensai que tout était fini l'autre fois !_

 _-Il ne s'est jamais réveillé, ou plutôt, il s'est aussitôt rendormi. Il ferme sa conscience, il ne laisse pas le Très Haut l'appeler mais il va définitivement être détruit s'il ne retourne pas à Éden. (Il me toisa) Je t'en prie, partez pour Idris, le Miroir… c'est ça que vous cherchez, c'est le Lac ! Le Lac par lequel s'éleva Raziel, le Lac Lynn ! Maintenant partez, elle doit s'éloigner de lui !_

 _-Non ! Gronda Magnus. J'ai vu en elle la détresse de Gabriel, il l'appelle, il veut quelque chose qu'elle seule peut lui donner._

 _-Clary…soufflai-je fébrilement._

 _Puis, comme un éclair s'abattant sur le sol, je revis cette étrange vision que j'eus partagé avec mon amante, le jour où j'unis mon aura à la sienne._

 _-Ce n'est quand même pas ça ?_

 _Sortant sa stèle d'un geste machinal, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait happer par ses dons, Clary posa un genou sur le lit et se pencha un peu plus sur le corps de Gabriel. Elle lui prit le menton, inclina sa tête et traça quelque chose dans sa nuque. Michaël alla se ruer sur elle mais Magnus le retint avec sa magie._

 _-Elle l'a sauvé une fois, ne crois-tu pas que tu peux lui faire confiance ? s'agaça-t-il._

 _Quand Clary termina son œuvre, elle vacilla, comme si ce qui l'eut possédé l'avait libéré et je vins la rattraper de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Nous faisant tous sursauter, Gabriel, précédemment inconscient, se dressa d'un bon en écarquillant les yeux, tel un revenant sorti de sa tombe. Sa peau était redevenue normale, mais l'évidente panique qui l'assaillait le rendait un tantinet fou, tant et si bien que Michaël dut le tenir dans ses bras pour le calmer. Lui aussi, semblait bien anxieux. Il tremblait de toute part, même si sa voix et ses gestes se voulaient rassurants._

 _-M-Michaël … ?_

 _-Oui, soupira le roux. Enfin tu-tu…_

 _A travers l'étreinte que lui offrait l'Archange Roux, Gabriel posa son regard sur Clary et dit :_

 _-Je croyais que tu n'entendrais jamais mon appel. »_

Par suite de ses événements, Gabriel ne perdit aucune minute, malgré le trouble qui régnait encore dans son esprit. Il nous expliqua avoir eu la même vision que la nôtre, le jour où nous avions aidé son esprit à regagner son corps. Après quoi, il chargea Michaël de nous venir en aide, tandis qu'il alla retrouver Raphaël au Royaume des Fées. J'ignorai comment il déduisit que le brun se trouvait là-bas, en tout cas, il était bel et bien revenu. Et portait la même marque que Clary eût faite à Gabriel.

Le rire cristallin du bébé me sortit de ma rêverie. Magnus avait rejoint Alec et user de sa magie pour faire danser des formes d'animaux et des fleurs au-dessus du bébé. Le papa proposa à Alec de le porter sûrement, mais je le vis refuser promptement et désigna son bras invalide. Mais Magnus se glissa dans son dos et remplaça le bras manquant d'Alec par le sien. A eux deux, ils parvinrent à bercer l'enfant qui sourit à son père en face d'eux.

-Tu sais qui lui a fait ça ? demandai-je d'une voix blanche.

Sans détourner son regard de la scène, Raphaël me glissa un prénom que je jugeai avoir trop entendu en une nuit. Soudain, je vis Alec regarder dans notre direction. Il me sourit puis, ses yeux s'illuminèrent autrement en fixant notre aîné à mes côtés. Je le jaugeai discrètement en coin lui-même, semblait conter de doux poèmes à travers cet œillade qu'il adressait à Alec. Celui-ci redonna le bébé à son père, avant de glisser quelques mots à l'oreille de Magnus. Le sorcier étreignit mon frère, l'embrassa avant de retourner auprès d'un groupe de sorciers qui se querellaient depuis longtemps. Aussitôt, nous eûmes tous les trois le même réflexe, se rapprocher des uns et des autres. J'ouvris mes bras pour enlacer affectueusement mon _Parabataï_ qui me rendit mon étreinte du mieux qu'il put.

-On n'a pas encore eu le temps de se parler, me murmura-t-il.

-Mais j'en sais déjà beaucoup, rétorquai-je sur le même ton.

Nous nous éloignâmes doucement et je levai légèrement la tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien. Nous fûmes comme le reflet d'un seul homme. Se parler avec les yeux, c'était comme se regarder dans un miroir. Puis, déviant mon attention sur la manche flottante, au niveau de son amputation. Je pris le bout entre mes doigts et serrai les dents derrière mes lèvres pincées.

-Après coup, on ne partage plus la même intensité de souffrance…Tu as toujours mal ?

Je le vis sourire à Raphaël.

-Bien moins que sur le moment.

-C'est cicatrisé ? Tu veux une _iratze_ ?

-Ça va cicatriser dans quelques jours. Normalement, il lui faudrait trois bonnes semaines mais avec mon _sigil_ il devrait s'en remettre d'ici la fin de la semaine.

-Ton _sigil_ ? fit Alec, apparemment ignorant sur ce dont venait révéler l'Archange.

Ce dernier désigna son propre pectoral gauche et jeta un signe de tête concis en direction de celui de mon frère. Alec lui jeta un regard intrigué et quelque peu insistant, avant de vérifier à travers le col de son sweat qu'il tira d'un doigt. Il fronça curieusement les sourcils puis demanda :

-Il y a une cicatrice.

-C'est que la magie va commencer à s'estomper. La cicatrice ne restera pas longtemps, je te le promets.

-Non…fit Alec d'une petite voix. Ce n'est pas très grave...

Un peu mal à l'aise, je me raclai la gorge. Alec rougit violemment en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. Ce fut presque par automatisme mais il plaqua son bras contre son torse, puis arbora une mine douloureuse en se souvenant sûrement qu'il ne pouvait nouer l'autre. _Je te promets de lui rendre centuple ce que cet enfoiré t'a fait_ , me jurai-je. Alec dut le ressentir, puisqu'il m'adressa un regard empli par la reconnaissance et très solidaire.

Soudain, les lumières de sort s'éteignirent toutes, nous plongeant dans une pénombre oppressante. Au-dessus de nos têtes, le dôme de verre laissait entrapercevoir le ciel couvert de nuage. Aucune étoile ne semblait vouloir veiller sur nous, hormis celles qui étaient tombées auprès de nous. Volant en mille éclats, le dôme s'éclata et laissa entrer une bourrasque de vent. Quand le calme revint, après que les cris se soient tus et les pleurs d'enfants contrôlés, une voix s'éleva et résonna dans l'air.

-Valentin vous donne une chance d'éviter un bain de sang pour chacun d'entre nous.

-Malachi ! Hurla Robert, qui se trouvait plus loin dans le hall.

En effet, je reconnus également la voix du Consul qui agît comme un espion depuis bientôt vingt ans.

-Ahah, Robert…Tu n'aurais jamais dû partir tu sais. Tes enfants n'auraient pas subi toutes cette souffrance que tu leur as imposée en quittant le Cercle avec Maryse. Mais toi, comme les autres Nephilim ici présents, pouvaient vous rattraper. Rejoignez-nous et aucun mal ne vous sera fait davantage !

-Si c'est pour voir s'écrouler le Monde Obscur, hors de question ! Aboya Clary.

Je la cherchai des yeux à travers la foule et les ténèbres qui recouvraient tout, mais je suivis le son de ses pas qui accouraient jusqu'au promontoire. Ces cheveux de feu semblaient scintiller faiblement de la nuit. Tel la torche qui refusait de laissait mourir sa flamme.

-Clarissa… ton frère est très impatient de te voir le rejoindre.

Ma petite amie ne rétorqua pas aussitôt, puis, vociféra :

-Valentin a brisé sa propre famille, je ne le laisserai plus faire ! Nous sommes tous prêts, à le faire déchoir !

Alors que la foule clama résistance contre le Cercle, je vis l'ombre de mon frère vaciller et se faire rattraper par Raphaël.

-Alec ? m'enquis-je, tandis que je me fis bousculer par l'excitation d'un loup, prêt à sauter à la gorge de Malachi.

-L'Aurore…l'entendis-je…la nouvelle aurore.

-Alec !

Cette fois, ce fut l'Archange qui l'appela à travers les cris des autres. Et après avoir fermement entouré ses épaules, il l'éloigna et je les suivis.

-Tu peux donner notre réponse à Valentin ! Sa tête pour la paix !

-Valentin se montre bien généreux envers vous, rétorqua Malachi. Il vous accorde un délai de réflexion. Si dans la prochaine heure, vous ne vous ralliez pas à nous, les Enfers s'ouvriront sous vos pieds !

Et sur ces mots, sans même que nous l'ayons vu une seule fois, la voix de Malachi s'éteignit, et nous jugeâmes tous qu'il était l'heure pour nous de partir en guerre. Quoi que pour ma part, l'état d'Alec m'inquiéta également.

-Va rejoindre Clary, je reste avec lui, me dit Raphaël. Puis, alors que je hochai la tête, il ajouta : Dit à Gabriel de me retrouver ici.

Après avoir adressé un dernier regard à Alec, qui ne semblait pas à même de réagir d'avantage, je me frayai un chemin jusqu'à l'escalier menant au promontoire où se trouvait Clary. Au pied, je trouvai les deux Archanges qui avaient pris la tête d'un groupe de Nephilim et Créatures Obscures prêts à partir au combat.

Quand j'eus expliqué à Gabriel ce qui venait de se passer avec mon frère, il dit aussitôt à Michaël de diriger les troupes sans lui. Le roux parut tout d'abord perplexe, puis, acquiesçant, il glissa sa main dans celle de Gabriel qui commençait à reculer loin de lui. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Michaël fit face à ses troupes et leur donna quelques indications.

Les lumières de sort se rallumèrent subitement, et depuis son promontoire, je vis mon amante dont l'Aura Angélique brûlait autour d'elle, avec une profonde colère. Ses cheveux se mirent à flotter autour de son visage, et chaque brin irradiait comme le soleil. Un soleil, prêt à faire se désagréger la nuit pour un jour nouveau et glorieux pour nos avenirs à tous.

 **Magnus**

Malgré ses protestations, Lorenzo Rey accepta de rejoindre mes troupes. Il n'était pas mauvais dans son genre, mais pas le meilleur non plus. Après avoir regagné la confiance de certains de mes paires, je compris que Lorenzo essayait de prendre ma place en tant que Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn et que beaucoup étaient prêts à le suivre. Je les avais tant négligés. Sûrement autant que je me suis négligé en quatre cent quinze ans, me dis-je. Cependant, j'étais prêts à me recentrer sur l'essentiel, et ce, grâce à mon jeune amant que je cherchai à travers tout le monde qui s'activait, à la suite de la menace qui tomberait sur nous d'une minute à l'autre.

Une tête blonde bien connue attira mon intention, et je m'empressai de retenir Jace par le bras.

-Où est-il !?

-Tout doux, plus besoin de stresser autant, Magnus. Fit Jace en se retirant de mon emprise. Alec est avec Raphaël et Gabriel, là-bas. (Il pointa le fond de la salle) Il a eu comme une sorte de malaise et je suis prêt à parier que ça n'a aucun rapport avec ses blessures..

-Une vision ?

-Sûrement, et dans un moment comme celui-ci, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

Jace balaya la foule d'un rapide regard puis reprit :

-Je m'étonne à penser ça, mais Alec ferait mieux de rester ici, avec les moins aptes et les gardes qui surveillent la Salle des Accords.

-Alec refusera, je le connais.

-On est _Parabataï_ , bien sûr qu'il refusera ! Quand bien même, si toi ou Gabriel pouvaient le convaincre de rester...me demanda-t-il en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

-Raphaël serait mieux placé, déclarai-je d'une voix sourde.

-Raphaël ? Il cède tout à Alec !

Sur ces mots, Jace s'en alla rejoindre Clary et sa mère qui discutaient avec Luke et d'autres membres de sa meute.

-Oh non pas tant que ça, rétorquai-je même si personne ne fut là pour m'entendre.

 _« Je me trouvai là, en haut de ce promontoire où tous les regards étaient posés sur ma personne tandis que moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Cet homme pur, cet homme bon, cet être qui me faisait tant sentir en vie et surtout, qui me fit regagner le droit chemin._

 _-Alexander…soufflai-je, mes lèvres tremblantes._

 _Comme s'il m'eut entendu, mon jeune amant leva la tête et croisa mon regard. Dieu qu'il était beau, avec ses grands yeux si tendres et qui paraissaient subitement tellement émerveillés. En étais-je la cause ? Ou bien fusse-t-il le discours de Raphaël qui le tenait encore ? Est-ce que mes mots l'eurent-ils atteint également ?_

 _Après que l'Alliance entre les Chasseurs d'Ombres et les Créatures Obscures débuta, je guidai Alec dans un coin plus tranquille. Me tenant dans son dos, je vis les fentes de son sweat causées par le déploiement de ses ailes. Je dus bien avouer que tout ce remue-ménage provoqué par nos chers êtres célestes était très impressionnant et que cela eut un très bon effet sur tout le monde._

 _-T'as été incroyable...me souffla mon amant se tournant d'un geste souple et vif vers moi._

 _Et d'après les dires d'Alec, je n'étais pas passé inaperçu._

 _-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis content de te savoir à mes côtés, Magnus, m'avoua-t-il les yeux remplis de lueurs d'espoir et d'amour._

 _Je voulais tant l'embrasser. Je me souvenais encore de la déception qui naquit sur son visage lorsque je lui dévoilai une part de ma lâcheté. Oisif, passif, craintif… comment ne pas être déçu face à un tel amant ne faisant que se lamenter, et misérable. Ce n'était pas moi. Comment ai-je pu me laisser sombrer aussi profondément ? Je craignais le Nekomata, mais je ne méritai pas un tel pouvoir. Parce que je ne l'exploitai pas comme il se devait. En tant que Grand Sorcier, je voyais plusieurs tournants de ma vie comme un échec. Mais le regard d'Alec, à ce moment-là, me dévoilaient une véritable victoire dont il était fier. Et je le fus également de moi-même._

 _-Tu m'as attendu ? fis-je en glissant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrières son oreille. Ce qu'ils avaient poussé…_

 _-Je t'attendrai toujours._

 _Et je me plaisais à le croire. Car si je voulais me découvrir, si je voulais rattraper le temps perdu, alors j'espérai du plus profond de mon être, que cet homme qui tenait mon cœur m'attendrait. Mon regard s'attarda sur son bras blessé, et je ne fis que survoler le tissu de son vêtement du bout des doigts._

 _-Qui…_

 _Alec recula d'un pas, baissa la tête et porta une main contre son épaule meurtrie._

 _-Je suis tombé sur Jonathan. Le frère de Clary._

 _-Donc, tout est vrai.. ?_

 _-Hein ?_

 _Tandis que je lui racontai l'incident au Rockefeller Center, lui me conta son affrontement avec la progéniture cachée de Valentin. Alec hallucinait de la force déroutante que possédait Jonathan Morgenstern._

 _-La dernière fois que je me suis senti autant en détresse, c'était lorsque j'ai affronté Azazel sous sa forme complète. (Il secoua la tête d'un air incrédule) Et encore, Raphaël et Isabelle l'avaient blessé._

 _Aussitôt, il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et je pus voir ses joues prendre quelques couleurs. Derrière nous, nos chers Archanges regagnez le rez-de-chaussée et l'un d'eux posa son regard bicolore sur Alec. Un regard qui m'était bien familier, puisque j'en arborai les mêmes envers mon bel Ange._

 _-Tu lui as parlé ? demandai-je en triturant les passants de sa ceinture._

 _Alec tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Ses longs cils noirs firent ressortir l'aquarelle marine de ses iris. Comme hypnotisé par mon visage, il hocha timidement la tête sans dire un seul mot._

 _J'opinai également, comme si la résignation m'accablait, pourtant je ne voulais nullement sortir de tels propos._

 _-Est-ce que tu veux romp-_

 _-Non._

 _Sa voix légère bien qu'assurée et sourde trancha pour moi. Ses pupilles ne tremblèrent pas, et son expression resta inchangée. Il me fixait comme s'il recherchait quelque chose en moi, un doute ou de la colère peut-être._

 _Certains aveux, faisaient toujours souffrir, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Lui-même ne devait pas voir très clair dans son esprit. L'amour pouvait parfois nous jouer des tours très vicieux. Je fus sa victime de trop nombreuses fois pour ne pas être en mesure de comprendre la tourmente psychologique dans laquelle devait baigner mon Alec._

 _-Toi non plus, je sais que tu ne veux pas ça, glissa-t-il en agrippant une de mes mains posées sur ses hanches. Le pas qui nous sépara précédemment, nous fit se rapprocher._

 _-Non, je ne veux pas briser tout ce que nous avons construit jusqu'à aujourd'hui. (J'enroulai ses reins et caressa la peau de son cou du bout du nez) Mais je t'en prie. Dis-moi… oui dis-moi quelle partie de ton cœur j'ai laissé vide et que lui seul a su combler et chérir ?_

 _Mes yeux de félins, détaillèrent l'épiderme frissonnante de sa nuque, puis, examinant sa carotide, je vis sa veine pulser avec plus de ferveur sous sa peau salie par ses précédents combats. Chacun de ses battements de cœur, s'élevait comme un écho dans ma tête. Ce qui était troublant désormais, fut que j'avais la très net certitude que son cœur battait pour plus d'un homme. Et depuis bien plus longtemps que je ne me le fus avoué._

 _-J'ai…, reprit-il dans un murmure, j'ai su trouver en moi, un homme dont je sous-estimai la valeur. Raphaël m'a fait me sentir confiant dans mes actions et mes choix. En fait, je n'ai surtout plus du tout peur de faire des choix, et c'est ce qui m'a permis de rester juste et droit jusqu'à maintenant. Vous m'avez tous les deux ouverts les yeux sur ce Monde Obscur duquel j'ignorai encore tant._

 _Mon cœur se serra et un sourire mi- tendre, mi- amer s'étira sur mes lèvres. Je compris ce que j'eus délaissé chez lui et ce que Raphaël conquit. Il a su donner sa confiance à Alec, qui a pu à son tour, lui confier une part intime et sincère de sa personne. S'il s'était sous-estimé auparavant, de mon côté je fis pire. Je me sous-estimai mais je sous-estimais tout le monde, j'appréhendai le monde avec désintérêt, comme si tout était perdu d'avance. Comme si rien ne pouvait changer. Et en brisant chacune de mes limites, Alec m'ouvrit une voie, non, plusieurs voies au bout desquelles, je redoutai un peu de savoir ce que j'allai bien pouvoir trouver. Mais il était temps pour moi d'affronter mes peurs et d'avancer. Si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, jamais je ne pourrais le suivre lui. « Personne n'attends lorsque le destin ne nous en donne pas le temps. ». Les paroles du Mangren n'eurent jamais cessé de se répéter en boucle dans mon esprit._

 _-Tout le monde le voit comme un rustre, mais son honnêteté a guidé plus d'une personne. Il est fier de qui il est, il prétend pouvoir détourner la vérité pourtant il ne s'amuse pas à faire de faux semblants. (Il posa sa main sur mon épaule et fixa un point invisible) Bien sûr, avec le temps, je me suis mis à aimer tant d'autres parts de lui, mais si tu veux savoir ce qui m'a charmé en premier, c'est ça..._

 _Croisant mon regard, il glissa affectueusement sa main sur ma joue. Je vins me lover contre le creux, ses doigts glacés effleurèrent mon oreille et me firent frissonner._

 _-Ne pense pas que ta place ait changée, tu fais partie de moi, Magnus, me confia-t-il avec cet éternel lueur de sincérité dans ces yeux bleus, illuminés d'éclats blancs : Mais j'ai peur de ne pas être complet sans Raphaël…_

 _-Eh bien ! de nous deux, je n'aurai jamais cru que tu serais celui qui proposerait un plan à trois, plaisantai-je pour nous détendre un peu._

 _Il fit semblant de me gifler avant de pincer mon menton entre ses doigts et de ramener ma bouche contre la sienne._

 _-Oh, tu ne devrais pas dire ça, reprit-il. Il n'a pas l'intention de commencer quoi ce soit, alors..._

 _-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Si je crève d'amour pour toi, il n'en est plus très loin, raillai-je en penchant ma tête par-dessus le balcon en cherchant ce cher être ailé des yeux._

 _-Sur ce point, vous vous ressemblez un peu, marmonna Alec, attirant à nouveau mon attention sur lui._

 _-Qu'entends-tu par-là ?_

 _-Votre passé, rien ne sert de l'oublier. Mais il prend tellement de place dans votre cœur que j'ai parfois l'impression d'étouffer._

 _Tête posée contre mon épaule, mon jeune amant soupira longuement avant de fermer les yeux et de savourer notre étreinte. J'ignorai, par quel démon était hanté Raphaël, mais je craignais qu'Alec ne replonge dans des complications psychologiques telles que celles qu'il m'aida à surmonter. Je ne détestai pas l'Archange, mais j'étais loin de l'aimer de la même manière que mon bel Ange l'aimait. Et si Raphaël ne désirait rien essayer avec lui, alors j'osai espérer qu'Alec surmonterait l'épreuve que je m'apprêtai à lui faire vivre…Et les Seigneurs des Cieux comme des Enfers savaient à quel point j'en étais désolé._

 _Alec m'interrogea au sujet de Gabriel et de Raphaël. De leur présence ici-bas et surtout dans une telle enveloppe humaine. Bien sûr, je lui racontai dans les détails les exploits de notre petit Biscuit, sans omettre le fait qu'une partie des événements me restaient inconnues._

 _-Gabriel, nous a intimé l'ordre de partir à Idris. Michaël nous a suivi et j'ignore où notre ami aux cheveux d'argents a débusqué Raphaël._

 _-Au royaume des fées, il était là-bas depuis tout ce temps.._

 _Je fronçai les sourcils._

 _-Pourquoi ne pas t'avoir contacté ? Les fées sont douées pour transmettre des messages, après tout, il a bien été fichu de te faire suivre durant notre voyage._

 _-Quoi ? Me faire suivre ?_

 _Papillonnant, je compris que mon jeune amant ne semblait toujours pas au courant._

 _-J-je pensai que tu avais remarqué. Si Raphaël t'en parle, tu n'auras qu'à faire comme si tu ne savais rien, hein ?_

 _Légèrement troublé, Alec pencha la tête sur le côté, et passa curieusement de ma personne à la foule d'un simple coup d'œil, sûrement à la recherche de l'Archange Noir. J'en profitai pour embrasser amoureusement sa joue, et je le sentis l'appuyer contre mes lèvres afin d'accentuer la tendresse du geste. Puis, je soupirai d'aise après avoir collé mon front contre sa tempe._

 _-Dieu ignore à quel point je suis reconnaissant envers son fils de t'avoir sauvé la vie. Lorsque Jace...s'est mis à se tordre de douleur, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Mais sa rune était toujours là, alors j'ai prié...Prié au point d'en renier un instant mon sang démoniaque, pour que le Ciel te ramène dans mes bras._

 _-C'est fini, je n'irai nulle part sans toi, m'assura-t-il dans un souffle._

 _Nous restâmes un moment, lovés dans les bras de l'autre. Après quoi, je dus rejoindre Lorenzo Rey pour le persuader de me faire confiance, rien qu'une dernière fois, lui et les sorciers qui le suivaient. »_

La foule s'animait au ralenti autour de moi. Je glissai entre Nephilim et Créatures Obscures, le regard fixe, et l'attention portée sur mon amant, assis sur ce pied de pilier, l'air étourdi et sa main valide tenue entres celles de Gabriel, accroupi devant lui. Il semblait lui parler. Et Raphaël prit son visage en coupe, comme pour l'obliger à croiser son regard. Les lèvres d'Alec remuaient, et laissant l'ouïe du Nekomata s'activer, je pus entendre des mots que je trouvai déjà d'inquiétant la première fois que je les eus entendus : « Les Ténèbres s'abattront sur la nouvelle Aurore ». _Encore cette vision. Quand te laissera-t-elle en paix ?_

Arrivé à leur hauteur, Raphaël posa ses yeux sur moi et murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de mon amant. Ce dernier ne réagit guère, continuant de marmonner des paroles, provenant d'un rêve éveillé qui le transcendait. Ou qui le torturait.

-Alexander… l'appelai-je doucement en prenant la place de Gabriel qui s'était relevé auprès de Raphaël : Alexander, regarde-moi.

-...Les Ténèbres..hh...

-Il fait une crise, déclara Gabriel.

-Merci, j'ai vu ! m'agaçai-je un peu : Ça ne dure pas si longtemps d'habitude…

-Cette vision, Alec m'en a déjà fait part, me dit Raphaël. Tu es dedans.

Je lui adressai un regard soucieux et hochai la tête.

-Je sais, mais impossible d'en comprendre le sens pour le moment.

-C'est en partie à cause de cela que je désirai qu'il rencontre Li-Tôten, l'entendis-je marmonner en pivotant de biais, d'un geste impatient.

-Laissez-moi l'aider, s'enquit subitement Gabriel qui posa une main sur le front de mon amant.

Aussitôt, Raphaël et moi eûmes le même geste et la même pensée.

-Hors de question ! Dit-il.

-T'en as assez fait, Gabe, assurai-je en repoussant sa main tandis que Raphaël lui broyait presque le poignet.

L'Archange Blanc lui adressa un regard assombri, et je sentis une évidente tension émaner de ces deux-là.

-J-je sais que tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal, repris-je d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, mais tu devrais nous laisser gérer ça, Raphaël et moi. T'étais inconscient dans le corps d'Alec, quand il faisait ses crises. (Gabriel se libéra de l'emprise de Raphaël mais ne posa pas un seul instant son regard sur moi) Va plutôt rejoindre Micky.

Fermant les yeux d'un air plutôt exaspéré, j'entendis presque le compte à rebours qu'avait enclenché Gabriel dans sa tête pour se calmer. Décidément, je le trouvai bien différent de l'idée que je me fus faite de lui. Du moins, m'étais-je déjà fait une idée ? Je croyais bien que non, et ce qui me troublait fut que je ne parvenais toujours pas à m'en faire une...

-Très bien, déclara-t-il avant de laisser pendre ses bras le long de son corps svelte. Mais n'oubliez pas, qu'Alec et moi avons noué une connexion bien plus profonde que personne ne pourra l'imaginer.

-Ne te méprends pas, nous ne voulons en aucun cas, éloigner Alec de toi. (Je haussai les épaules) Il tient beaucoup à toi, je te le certifie.

Tournant le regard au loin, Gabriel sourit tendrement et je vis son expression se radoucir. De toutes évidences, lui aussi, tenait beaucoup à notre jeune Ange.

-Dans mon cas, reprit sèchement Raphaël, je te rassure, tu ne t'es nullement méprit.

L'argenté haussa un sourcil, avant de s'en aller. Aussitôt, je m'adressai au brun avec agacement.

-C'est quoi ton problème ?! Tu crois que c'est vraiment le moment de te chicaner avec ton frère ? Nous nous sommes pourtant faits bons orateurs, toi et moi !

-Laisse tomber, grommela-t-il avant de s'accroupir à côté d'Alec : Je le vois mal retourner sur le terrain.

-Hors de question qu'il y aille, et je compte sur toi pour veiller sur lui.

-T'es vraiment sûr de ton choix, là ? s'enquit-il en m'adressant un regard interloqué en coin de l'œil.

-Évidemment, soupirai-je.

Raphaël me jaugea en silence quelques instants, avant de reporter son attention sur Alec qui psalmodiait toujours sa vision en boucle, le regard livide et l'air fatigué.

-Quelque chose ne va pas, il ne m'a jamais fait cela, dis-je en secouant la tête, incrédule. Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec sa transformation ? Je veux dire, il m'a raconté pour ses combats contre les Ifrits et Jonathan..

-C'est possible, n'oublions pas que son aura est aussi brute que celle de Gabriel. Mal contrôlée, elle peut rendre fou n'importe qui.

Et à voir Alec dans un tel état, j'eus du mal à penser le contraire. Je ne doutai plus, ma décision était prise, et je savais que mon amant me comprendrait.

-Je vais rejoindre les miens. Je déposai un délicat baiser sur le front d'Alec.

Étrangement, il se tut et leva lentement la tête en ma direction. Du moins, c'est ce que je crus au premier abord, mais il regardait un point derrière moi. Je passai ma tête par-dessus mon épaule, et je sentis mes pupilles me brûler. Un grognement sourd s'échappa de ma gorge sans que je puisse le contenir, et je sentis mes muscles se tendre. Parmi tous ces visages, un seul m'interpella. Et mon amant sembla s'en rappeler également.

-Edween…

Sans ajouter mot, je poussai les gens autour de moi et marchai d'un pas vif et hargneux dans sa direction. Il me repéra, et sans grand étonnement, il s'enfuit comme la première fois.

-Hé ! Qu'est- ce que tu as ?! Entendis-je Raphaël qui m'interpellait au loin.

-Occupe-toi d'Alexander, maugréai-je en prenant la même direction que le sorcier fuyard : Les portes qui menaient à l'extérieur de la Salle des Accords.

La brise glaciale fit s'envoler les mèches décoiffées de mes cheveux. Je ne portai qu'une chemise fluide sur moi, le froid mordait ma peau. Pourtant, la colère le contrait et je ne pouvais plus que ressentir le bouillonnement de mon sang dans mes veines. Au pied des escaliers, je vis Edween ouvrir un Portail mais d'un claquement de doigt, je fis appel à la foudre qui vint s'interposer entre lui et la brèche. Le blond tomba en arrière et atterrit sur le dos.

-Toi ! Vociférai-je en serrant les dents : J'ignore qui tu es mais j'ai la net impression que tu es loin d'être tout blanc dans cette histoire !

-J'suis pas avec Valentin !

Je le relevai en l'agrippant par le col de son manteau noir comme la nuit qui nous recouvrait. Plongeant mes yeux de chat dans le sien, je restai d'abord muet face à ce regard vairon qui me rappela celui du Gardien de la Nature. Lors de notre première rencontre, je ne m'en fus guère soucié, mais là… Je m'efforçai de passer outre et je repris :

-Comment savais-tu pour l'Épée ?! Depuis quand montes-tu les miens contre moi ?!

-J-je n'y suis pour rien… ! rétorqua-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée, à cause de la prise que j'avais au niveau de sa gorge : Les Sorciers sont par nature, solitaires et ne s'allient aux autres qui si cela leur est favorable ! (Il m'adressa un sourire mesquin) Pas ma faute s'ils ont senti ta faiblesse… haha..

Ne contrôlant plus ma colère, j'enflammai mon poing d'une aura noire, striée d'orange et le laissa s'écraser contre sa figure. Il s'affala face contre terre, et crachota du sang. S'aidant de ses coudes il se releva en titubant.

-Je le répète, je n'y suis pour rien… L'information a dû fuiter par une autre personne, peut-être même par des sbires eux-mêmes, qui sait ? Je me contre-fiche des Accords, mais je suis d'accord sur un point, il faut arrêter Valentin ! (Il fit volte-face et me toisa rageusement) Les fous manipulateurs dans son genre, j'en ai plus qu'assez !

Pantelant, sa poitrine se soulevait d'un rythme saccadé sous son manteau et des volutes de buée s'échappaient entre ses lèvres dont les commissures étaient ensanglantées.

-Si tu n'as rien à te reprocher, pourquoi avoir pris la fuite ?

Edween ne fit que me fixer droit dans les yeux, sans répondre. A l'inverse, je n'avais aucune preuve contre ses faits et gestes ni aucune autre information à son compte. Mais quand mon instinct me prenait autant aux tripes, il m'était bien difficile de l'ignorer.

-Tu as un partenaire ?

-Quoi ?

-La rune d'Alliance. Par qui veux-tu être marqué ?

-Suis-je obligé ? Parce-que toutes ces histoires d'Alliance et de marque ça me fait surtout penser à un contrat…

Il réajusta nerveusement le col de son manteau et détourna le regard. Le profil qu'il me montrait ne me permit que de voir son œil noir.

-Est-ce un contrat qui t'a mené jusqu'à New-York ?

Il secoua la tête sans dire un mot. Je soupirai profondément, et jeta un coup d'œil au ciel. Je pouvais tout juste distinguer les paquets de nuages qui le sillonnaient. Le temps nous manquait pour parler de son cas dans l'instant.

-Tout le monde ne pourra pas se trouver de partenaire… mais je te veux près de moi, l'informai-je en lui faisant signe de retourner à l'intérieur.

-Pour me surveiller ? se moqua-t-il avant de gravir les marches qui menaient au hall de la Salle des Accords.

-C'est pas moi qui le dit.

Magnus se tenait en haut d'une colline, entouré par tous ceux qui avaient rejoint sa troupe. Edween gravit la pente et le rejoignit sur le sommet, ainsi que le sorcier Lorenzo Rey. Ce dernier dut mettre ses idéaux de côtés pour une nuit, afin de joindre sa force à celle que lui offrait Magnus pour leur permettre de voir se lever un nouveau jour rempli de lendemains sûrs et pleins d'avenirs.

-J'ai beau remettre en question ton statut de leader, je dois bien avouer que tu m'épates beaucoup en ce moment même, glissa-t-il, le regard rivé sur l'horizon.

-Tu n'es peut-être pas très puissant comme sorcier, rétorqua Magnus qui prit la peine de se recoiffer un peu : Mais tu as su réagir au bon moment quand il le fallait, et c'est la preuve d'une grande sagesse. (Il lui adressa un regard sincère) Tu ferais un bon chef.

Lorenzo leva le nez avec une pointe de fierté, mais son sourire maladroit indiqua à Magnus que l'embarras l'envahissait.

-J'espère que ce n'était pas vos dernières paroles… ironisa Edween, qui fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il observait ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Au loin, les nuages se mirent à se regrouper au-dessus d'une clairière à quelques kilomètres d'eux, et d'étranges éclaires rouges et noirs déchiraient le ciel.

-C'est l'heure, déclara Magnus, dont la marque animale scintilla intensément. Comme pour accompagner l'orage, il libéra un rugissement dont l'écho s'étendit dans toute la vallée.

Un rugissement, que ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Jonathan, dont la blessure commençait à guérir, leva le nez en provenance du son et serra les dents.

-Le fils d'Asmodée est là...pesta-t-il.

-Peu importe qui sera là, fit Valentin. Tous ceux qui s'opposeront à nous, doivent mourir. (Les bras noués dans le dos, il s'avança jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt) Toi et Malachi, prendrez la tête de mes armées. Tous, ne devrons obéir qu'à vos ordres.

Assis sur une cime scindée, Jonathan toisa son père avec un drôle d'air.

-Tu ne prends pas part aux festivités ?

Souriant en coin, Valentin passa un regard par-dessus son épaule, en direction de son fils.

-Je dois préparer, le clou du spectacle.

Arpentant un sentier sinueux aux abords du Lac Lynn, Jace et Clary entendirent également le rugissement de Magnus. Le vent sembla trembler contre leur peau. Entre la cime des arbres, ils purent distinguer le tourbillon orageux qui se nouait au loin. Derrière eux, la meute de Luke s'éparpillait afin de couvrir une plus importante surface de terrain, accompagnées des Nephilim qui s'étaient alliés à eux.

-Préparez-vous à mener une lutte sans merci, leur lança Jace avant de sortir sa lame séraphique.

-Nous sommes d'accords.

Faisant volte-face en direction de la femme qui venait de parler, Clary et Jace surprirent une chasseuse d'ombre trancher la gorge à l'un de ses frères. Sans plus attendre, un loup se jeta sur elle, comprenant qu'elle n'était qu'une espionne.

Sortant de nulle part, d'autres membres du Cercle les assaillirent et Clary se fit surprendre par l'un d'entre eux. Plaquée au sol, elle sortit sa dague, la retourna avant de la planter dans le mollet de son adversaire.

-Ils savaient qu'on viendrait ! Pesta Jace, aux-prises avec deux sbires de Valentin dont l'un parvint à lui entailler le dos.

Il ne cria pas. La douleur que lui provoqua cette blessure entre ses omoplates, n'était rien comparé à celle qu'il ressentit lorsque Alec perdit son bras. De si ardente douleur, ça ne s'oubliait pas. Agile, il fit un tour sur lui-même en plantant ses talons dans la terre meuble, et trancha la gorge de son ennemi.

Quant à Clary, elle cogna le genou de son adversaire d'un coup de talon, le faisant tomber à terre et alors qu'elle eut le dessus sur lui, le doute paralysa son bras. _Ce n'est qu'un homme,_ se dit-elle.

-Clary ! Hurla Jace qui repoussa une femme qui le menaçait avec sa lame.

A ses pieds, l'homme toisa Clary d'un air mauvais et taillada sa cuisse avec un couteau.

-Ah !

Déstabilisée, elle ne put contrer le coup de poing que lui asséna son assaillant avant de lui agripper les cheveux.

-J'ai un message de la part de ton frère, glissa-t-il à son oreille : « Je savais…que tu reviendrais chez nous ».

-Aah- !

Criant de rage, elle frappa plusieurs coups avec son coude, puis, lui cassa le nez d'un coup de tête. Se reculant de trois pas, l'homme s'arrêta net après s'être fait empaler par la lame de Jace. Il le dégagea avec son pied et laissa le cadavre s'écrouler à plat ventre.

-Clary, tu n'as rien ? S'inquiéta le blond, tout juste essoufflé.

-J-je…

Examinant le corps gisant au sol, la jeune rousse se demanda d'où pouvait provenir les tremblements le long de ses bras. Autour d'elle, elle ne voyait que des êtres humains s'entre-tuer. Même l'ombre des loups qui happaient leurs ennemies, ne parvinrent pas à lui sortir de la tête que sous cette fourrure, se cachait l'âme d'une femme ou d'un homme. Comment _Valentin peut-il désirer tout cela_ ? se demanda-t-elle. Puis, se souvenant des dernières paroles de l'homme qui l'avait attaqué, elle s'enquit à songer à Jonathan. Ce frère qu'elle pensa mort, et donc n'avoir jamais la possibilité d'un jour entendre sa voix. Est-ce qu'il désire également tout ça ?

-Sans merci, Clary, fit Jace en la regardant droit dans les yeux : Sans merci…

Alors qu'un membre du cercle venait de mettre un loup à terre, il prit Clary pour cible, et se rua pour l'attaquer dans le dos. Fermant douloureusement les yeux, cette dernière inspira profondément, et serra la lame de toutes ses forces. Son aura jaillit tout autour d'elle, et d'un geste, elle planta son arma de la pointe jusqu'au manche, dans la tempe de son ennemi, avant de la retirer d'un geste sec et rapide. Jace, qui s'était préparé à attaquer, haussa les sourcils d'un air à la fois surpris et admiratif.

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, déclara son amante : Cette guerre doit cesser.

Un cri strident provenant du ciel, couvrit le tumulte autour d'eux, provoqué par la bataille dans laquelle tous s'étaient engagés.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Éclairés par les lames séraphiques, Créatures Obscures comme Nephlim des deux camps, levèrent la tête vers l'ombre qui les survola.

-Ethon…souffla Jace.

-Quoi ? Comme l'aigle mythologique ? Fit Clary, incrédule.

-C'est un aigle des Enfers, expliqua Jace. Oublie tout ce que tu sais sur lui. Ton petit rapace mythologique n'a rien à voir avec ça !

Courant hors de la forêt, Jace fit signe à Clary de le suivre. Mais elle se retourna vers un immense loup gris dont le regard luisait férocement dans la pénombre. Luke.. Ce dernier grogna, avant de hurler pour rameuter les siens autour de lui. Après quoi, Clary comprit qu'il se chargeait de cette zone.

Slalomant entre les arbres, les deux amants arrivèrent au bord du lac Lynn. Usant de sa stèle pour activer sa rune de vision thermique, Clary inspecta les environs d'un regard vif, mais hormis l'immense aigle qui survolait les lieux, aucun autre démon ne semblait roder ici.

-Ils doivent avoir pris d'assaut la ville ! pesta Jace : Mais où est Valentin ?!

-Jace, fit Clary, on doit retrouver Jonathan.

Quelque peu décontenancé, le blond fronça les sourcils et la dévisagea curieusement.

-Si ça se trouve, il n'est qu'un pion de plus, j'ai besoin de savoir si...(elle agita les bras dramatiquement)…s'il a vraiment désiré tout ça.

Jace ne crut jamais que cela arriverait un jour, mais son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il sentit la colère l'envahir à la suite des paroles prononcés par sa petite amie.

-T'as oublié ce qu'il a fait à Alec ?! Bien sûr qu'il a voulu tout ça, pourquoi crois-tu qu'il s'en serait pris à Eliott et Max ?! (Il tenta se contenir) Clary, je sais…que tout ce qu'on appris ce soir peut être troublant, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de tout remettre en question maintenant.

-Je te l'ai dit, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Jace ! Mais je me suis longtemps sentie si seule, que je ne peux pas croire que même Jonathan soit comme Valentin ?! hurla-t-elle presque en s'éloignant de Jace.

-Clary.

La colère de Jace retomba d'une traite, laissant la confusion prendre sa place. _Seule.. ?_ L'ombre du doute se mit à planer au-dessus de leurs têtes. N'étant guère du genre à faire attention à ce que les gens pouvaient parfois ressentir ou dire, rares furent les mots qui réussirent un jour à blesser Jace. Mais ce soir-là, il se sentit surtout mal d'apprendre que la femme qui comptait le plus pour lui, dont il était sûr de ne pouvoir jamais s'éloigner, ni d'en chérir une autre. La seule, qui prendrait autant de place dans sa vie... souffrait d'un manque auquel, il n'eut pas fait attention.

-C-Clary, reprit-il doucement, il a été élevé par Valentin, je doute que ton frère soit-

-Tu as en parti été élevé par lui, Jace, et tu n'es pas comme lui. Tu n'es pas comme ton père.

Clary se tut en se crispant aussitôt avoir prononcé ces paroles. Puis, ne voyant pas Jace réagir, elle comprit qu'il était également difficile pour son petit ami de ne pas voir Valentin comme étant son père. Alors que pour elle, Valentin restait un étranger.

Soudain, réduisant la distance entre eux, Jace prit Clary dans ses bras et laissa son aura brûler autour d'eux. La jeune femme soupira d'aise, avant de fermer les yeux. Ce que cette douce chaleur la rassurait… Il lui glissa quelques mots au creux de son oreille, mais avant même qu'elle eut pu réagir, un coup sec frappa sa nuque et les ténèbres envahirent son esprit.

 **Alec**

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, la lumière de sort brûla mes rétines et je dus plisser les paupières pour m'en protéger. Allongé, je me tournai sur le côté mais une crampe m'arrêta net. Me souvenant alors de mon bras blessé, je dressai afin de m'asseoir tandis que ma tête se ballottait sur mes épaules.

Un rire cristallin attira mon attention. Cela ressemblait aux éclats de rire d'un enfant, voire un bébé. Je reconnus le hall de la Salle des Accords, mais le vide autour de moi m'inquiéta. Il n'y avait que quelques gardes et surtout, des enfants.

-Où sont-ils tous ? murmurai-je en m'appuyant contre le pilier derrière moi pour me lever. A mes pieds, je reconnus la cape de fourrure sur laquelle je m'étais déjà reposé.

Les éclats de rires reprirent et je cherchai leur provenance. Caché derrière un pilier, j'aperçus la silhouette de Raphaël qui tenait un enfant dans ses bras. Celui que j'eus serré plus tôt avec Magnus.

Sans brusquerie, je m'approchai pour ne pas les surprendre. Raphaël haussa les sourcils avec une pointe de stupeur en me voyant et, me toisant curieusement, le bébé se tut. Peut-être fusse l'inquiétude sur mon visage, néanmoins, mon aîné comprit que je nageai en plein brouillard, et il prit la peine de me guider un peu.

-Cela a commencé, dit-il en reportant son attention sur le bébé : Je peux sentir l'aura de tous ces démons qui accourent pour déchirer leurs proies. Mais je perçois aussi de grandes forces les contrer. (Le bébé lui sourit et il lui répondit affectueusement) Tu peux être fier de ton papa, chuchota-t-il.

Même si la scène réchauffa mon cœur, le doute m'assaillait toujours.

-P-pourquoi ne suis-je pas avec eux ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-Dis-moi surtout de quoi tu te souviens, demanda Raphaël, visiblement très soucieux.

Le nourrisson se mit à tendre une main en ma direction et je ne pus empêcher ce doux sourire de s'étirer sur mes lèvres. Il agrippa mon doigt, bien trop large pour les siens, plus petits, mais les serra avec force et je me dis que les miens devaient user de toutes la leur pour affronter ces monstres qui en voulaient à nos vies.

-J-je parlais avec Magnus. (Je secouai la tête) Non, avec toi et Jace, me corrigeai-je. Puis il y a eu des cris et, plus rien. Le noir total nous a englouti. (Je jetai un coup d'œil vers les amas de verres) Quelqu'un à briser le dôme en verre ?

-Malachi est venu annoncer l'ultimatum imposé par Valentin. Une heure, c'était le deal… mais comme personne n'a voulu céder, il a lâché ses démons. Nous autres, gardons la Salle des Accords. Après tout c'est la cible première de Valentin, et tous ces enfants ne pouvaient rester seuls.

Je fus entièrement d'accord avec ce qu'il m'eut dit, bien que je ne comprisse toujours pas pourquoi je ne me souvenais pas de cette partie de la nuit. En revanche, des images bien présentes dans mon esprit me causaient une lourde migraine. _Pourquoi maintenant ? De quelles Ténèbres me parle-t-il ?_

Cette vision, encore et toujours la même. Je n'étais plus libre de moi-même, je m'en rendais bien compte. Mais je ne déchiffrai toujours pas le message qu'elle m'envoyait. Que Magnus m'envoyait, car c'était lui qui apparaissait. Lui qui me parlait. Tandis que moi, je restai piégé, et muet, ne pouvant que le regarder se faire happer par cette ombre qui l'enfonçait dans les abîmes.

-Je suis toujours dans l'eau.

Dans les bras de mon aîné, le bébé s'endormait. Mais sa main ne lâcha pas mon doigt, bien au contraire.

-Tu parles de ton rêve ? murmura Raphaël d'une voix rauque qui me fit lever les yeux sur son visage.

Il détaillait d'un air paisible, celui du petit elfe somnolant. J'étais si près de son visage, que je pouvais humer le parfum que dégageait ses cheveux. Toujours sa rassurante odeur de tabac, ainsi que l'humidité, sûrement dut à notre étreinte dans l'herbe et à l'air glacée de la nuit.

-Oui, répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Li-Tôten m'a dit un jour, que chaque détail d'un rêve à son importance. Qu'il ne faut pas simplement comprendre le dénouement. Mais aussi voir au travers la mise en scène.

-La mise en scène ?

-Les rêves ne sont que le scénario inachevé d'un futur, et parfois d'un passé.

A ces mots, je me remis en mémoire, le rêve que j'eus fait un premier jour en Indonésie, puis un autre jour, au Tibet, après avoir lu dans les souvenirs de Gabriel et violé la vie privée de Raphaël. Même si je ne pouvais faire autrement que d'être spectateur de ce défilement d'images, je me sentais coupable de l'avoir ainsi privé de son secret. Mais d'un autre côté, j'étais soulagé de porter ça avec lui. Car cela m'a permis de comprendre, qu'il n'y pas qu'un seul futur. Et qu'il n'était jamais décidé à l'avance.

-Est-ce que les fleurs aussi, ont leur importance dans les rêves ?

-Toutes les fleurs sont importantes, rêve ou pas, sourit Raphaël en me jetant un regard malicieux. Elles peuvent contenir de bien mystérieux messages.

-Et l'hortensia, quel message porte-t-il ?

Soudain, le bébé soupira profondément et relâcha la pression autour de mon doigt. Sa main glissa et retomba sur son ventre dodu, emmitouflé dans des draps chauds et colorés. Un couffin en liège reposait au sol, près d'un mur, surveillé par un garde qui s'éloigna afin de permettre à l'Archange de reposer l'enfant. Il regarda ensuite dans ma direction et me demanda de rapporter la cape de fourrure. Ce que je fis. Au début, je crus que ce fut pour le bébé, mais il la posa au sol et me proposa de s'asseoir à ses côtés, tout en surveillant l'enfant.

-Hé bien, tout dépend sa couleur.

-Blanche. Sa couleur est blanche. (Je haussai les épaules) Est-ce que cela à un quelconque rapport avec la pureté ?

-Pas pour l'hortensia, non. Dit-il simplement. Je crus le voir hésiter : Tu as eu ça dans une vision ?

Ce fut à mon tour de peser le pour et le contre. Je ne me sentais assez confiant pour lui faire part de ma vision, qui l'impliquait Magnus et lui. Je hochai simplement la tête.

-Premier amour... L'hortensia blanc vénère le premier amour.

 _Le premier amour ?_ L'image de ce bijou brisé et de cette forêt verdoyante de drames et de souffrances, me vint à l'esprit. _Magnus…_ Je ne sus quoi penser à tout cela. Ce fut comme si, la signification de cette fleur suffit à elle seule à guider mon choix. _Un choix ? Pourquoi sommes-nous constamment soumis à des choix ?_

-Tu as eu une sorte de crise tout à l'heure. Reprit subitement mon aîné. Comme si une part de ton esprit s'était évanouie, et que l'autre part te maintenait éveillé. Tu délirais, psalmodiait des mots à tue-tête. Magnus et Gabriel étaient très inquiets pour toi.

Sa voix était si chaude et douce. Ses yeux ne quittèrent par le nourrisson qui suçotait un coin du drap en respirant calmement. Il me fit penser à Max, lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, suçant son doigt sans arrêt en se pinçant le bout de l'oreille.

-Je vois, rétorquai-je. Que disais-je ?

Je redoutai un peu sa réponse, me doutant ce qu'il allait me révéler :

\- « Les Ténèbres s'abattront sur la nouvelle Aurore. » Exactement la même vision qui te hante depuis des mois.

-Alors je me suis endormi ?

-Non, disons plutôt que je t'ai forcé à dormir, car tes visions t'épuisaient. Et dans ton état actuel, cela ne présageait rien de bon, de te laisser en pleine crise.

-Même si ta mission est terminée, tu continues de veilleur sur moi, constatai-je.

Je fermai les yeux en me pinçant les lèvres, me giflant intérieurement. Ce n'était nullement le moment de se laisser aller à te tels sentiments.

-Peut-être ai-je parfois agi en dehors de ce qu'on me demandait de faire, m'avoua-t-il d'une voix morne. Je haussai les sourcils, entrouvris les lèvres, légèrement surpris et ne sus pas quoi dire. Ancrant ses yeux vairons dans les miens, il reprit :

-Au retour de Michaël, je devais rentrer. C'était l'ordre que l'on m'avait donné. (Il haussa les épaules) J'en ai payé les frais. Le sort que le Très Haut m'avait jeté s'était évaporé depuis longtemps. Ma magie s'est épuisée et j'ai dû rester un long moment dans un cocon pour me remettre.

-Quel cocon ?

-Lorsque tu puises trop dans tes réserves, tes ailes agissent contre ton gré. Elles te renferment dans un cocon de plumes, et laisse ton aura te soigner. Parfois, cela ne dure que quelques instants, mais si les ailes refusent de te laisser sortir, tu peux rester enfermé pendant des années. Le lien qui t'unit à tes ailes est très puissant. Elles te font confiance aveuglément. Mais si elles jugent qui tu as été trop loin, elles prennent peur et te sécurisent sans que tu puisses les contrôler.

Arquant un sourcil, je songeai à l'attitude parfois brusque que j'eus adopté avec mes propres ailes. Le regret me prit, et je me promis de prendre le temps de mieux les comprendre.

-Mais quand tu as rejoint le royaume des fées. Tu allais bien ?

-Mieux, serait le bon terme, me dit-il en tirant sur un coin de la cape avant de recouvrir mes épaules. Ce n'était pas facile d'aller bien, en sachant que la plupart des démons que j'ai emprisonné sont en libertés.

Alors qu'il retirait sa main, je vins le retenir avec la seule qui me restait. Sans me regarder, il fit glisser notre étreinte le long de ma hanche et presse ses doigts contre les miens. Peut-être, ne devais-je pas agir ainsi, peut-être cela n'avait-il aucune importance, cependant je ne parvenais plus à taire mes désirs.

-Tu parles d'Asmodée ?

-Lui et Azazel. Je suis l'Archange qui les a scellés. Je me suis tellement affaibli ces derniers siècles, que je n'ai même pas ressenti que les sceaux qui les maintenaient prisonniers avaient été retirés. (Il m'adressa un regard désolé) Il s'en est pris à toi ?

Je secouai la tête.

-Pas directement, non., mais Magnus m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé et je crois comprendre maintenant.

-Oui, Isabelle m'a tout dit. Je me suis chargé de ses soins lorsque tu parlais avec Magnus. Je lui ai tracé mon _sigil_ a elle aussi. Celui qui m'inquiète un peu, c'est le jeune vampire, Simon.

-Simon ?

De ce que je compris, Asmodée lui aurait administré un venin très puissant lorsqu'il mordit Simon. Magnus ne dut pas s'en rendre compte, il n'aurait jamais oublié un tel détail. J'avais encore trop mal à la tête pour me poser mille et une questions. Mais quelque chose retint mon attention...

-Qu'entends-tu par, t'être tant affaibli ? questionnai-je. T'es un Archange, renchéris-je comme si cet argument était le plus solide du siècle.

Raphaël eut un sourire bien amer qui me fit perdre le mien. Me sentant benêt, je baissai la tête et fis mine d'observer le bébé endormi.

-C'est à cause de ton contrat ?

Je le toisai en coin et le vis opiner du chef.

-Quand un contrat n'est pas honoré, les deux contractants doivent en quelque sorte, payer une deuxième fois. Dans mon cas, ce sont mes pouvoirs qui ont servi de monnaie d'échange. (Il porta une main à son œil noir) Mon aura n'est plus aussi fringante qu'à ma naissance. Elle s'est même beaucoup ternie.

-Je la trouve très lumineuse, lâchai-je sincèrement.

Son attention se porta sur ma clavicule et, dévoilant son œil il tira sur mon col et effleura la cicatrice qu'avait laissée son _sigil_.

-J'aurais dû t'offrir un talisman.

Je l'interrogeai du regard. M'attendant à quelques détails, Raphaël glissa une main derrière sa nuque, et je vis retirer une de ses plumes. J'ignorai encore comment pouvoir faire cela sans la présence de mes ailes.

-Un talisman, aussi appelé Plume du Sacrifice. En y déposant une goutte de nôtre sang (il se mordit l'index à sang et laissa une goutte perler sur le duvet de la plume) on permet ainsi de porter chance à celui qui porte ce talisman.

La plume se mit à briller avant de durcir comme une pierre.

-Le sang mélangé à l'aura de la plume, l'ont fossilisé. La coquille autour du talisman se brisera une fois que le malheur aura touché le porteur afin de libérer la chance qui est contenue.

-Mais qu'est-ce que cela coûte à celui qui à créer le talisman ? demandai-je, sachant pertinent qu'on ne recevait rien sans contrepartie.

-Il sert de sacrifice. Il reçoit le malheur à la place de l'autre.

Me dégageant de la cape, je me levai hâtivement en lui tournant le dos. Je l'entendis faire de même. Raphaël posa une main sur mon bras valide tandis que je toisai celui que j'avais perdu.

-Tu aurais donc reçu, toutes mes blessures ?

-Seulement celles qui auraient pu te tuer.

-Alors tu as bien fait de ne pas me donner ce talisman. (Je me tournai pour ancrer mon regard dans le sien) Je risque ma vie tous les jours, il me faudrait bien plus d'un talisman pour éviter cela. Ça m'a tout l'air d'être cadeau lourd à porter.

-Normalement, le donneur évite de dire le moindre mot au sujet de ce talisman. Il le donne, voilà tout. Mais tu as tout de suite compris qu'on a rien sans rien et tu sais bien que je ne peux pas mentir.

-Oui, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Mais ici, la plume donne plus que le donneur reçoit ?

-Dans un sacrifice, on donne sans demander de retour. Souviens toi de tous ses carnages qu'on pratiqué des peuples aux noms des Dieux. Le sang pour avoir, mais seul le sang n'a fait que couler. Enfin, ça ne s'applique qu'à ceux qui n'avaient aucune idée au sujet des invocations.

Je songeai aux Instruments Mortels et à Valentin qui, après avoir sacrifié autant de vies, était sur le point de parvenir à ses fins. Autour de nous, les gardes se relayaient afin que d'autres puissent se reposer. Raphaël alla voir un enfant qui s'était réveillé et qui réclamait sa mère. Je crus tout d'abord qu'il s'agissait d'un elfe, mais je n'eus jamais vu de telles branchies sur l'un d'entre eux. _Un sorcier ?_ Mon aîné se pencha pour écouter ce que demanda l'enfant puis, réclama qu'on lui apporte une bouteille d'eau. Parmi les réserves faites par les chasseurs d'ombres, un stock de nourriture et d'eau avait été fait pour la nuit. Un garde lui apporta une petite bouteille que Raphaël ouvrit et donna ensuite au petit garçon.

Se rendant compte que je l'observais, il se cacha derrière l'Archange qui me fit signe de m'approcher.

-Je te présente Kör, un jeune sorcier adopté par une louve, après le massacre de la raffinerie.

-Une louve ?

-Apparemment, ils étaient dans des cellules voisines. Kör vivait avec un sorcier qui a succombé aux injections administrées par Valentin. Depuis, cette louve s'occupe de lui comme son fils mais un membre du Labyrinthe en Spiral vient régulièrement les voir.

Une louve et un sorcier. Comme quoi, nous avions attendu trop longtemps pour tous nous unir puisque d'autres le faisaient déjà. Je songeai à Jace, et à son arrivée au sein de notre famille. Ce petit garçon de dix ans, avec son regard tourné je ne sais où, partout sauf vers l'avenir. Il n'y croyait plus. Puis, nous le vîmes sourire à nouveau, apprenant les jeux farfelus inventés par Isabelle. Après une année, il commença à désirer à nouveau, à s'exprimer avec plus de convictions. Jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne le Jace que l'on connaît aujourd'hui. Il était à l'aise avec nous, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Glissant une main sous mon sweat, j'effleurai notre rune et souris.

Un sourire qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

-Ha- !

Ma poitrine me fit atrocement souffrir au point que je crus qu'on m'arrachait le cœur.

-Alec ? m'appela Raphaël. Alec !

-J-je..je...

Me tournant derrière un pilier, je vidai mon estomac qui n'avait pourtant reçu aucune nourriture depuis des très longues heures.

-Hah..hh...

Je pouvais les sentir, mes entrailles se nouer, se tordre et se déchirer tout en même temps. Le ventre vide, seul la bile continuait à sortir.

-Alec, mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

Tremblant contre le pilier, je fixai la sortie avec désespoir.

-Jace..

N'écoutant que la partie de mon âme qui se mit à pleurer, je déployai mes ailes et m'envolai depuis le trou qu'avait laissait l'explosion du dôme.

-Alec ! Hurla mon aîné, mais je ne pouvais rester plus longtemps sans rien faire.

 _Surtout pas maintenant_. Je lacérai mon flanc gauche, creusant ma peau, à la recherche de mon lien que je ne ressentis plus. Une sensation déjà éprouvée une fois et dont je refusai de refaire les frais. Une ombre passa devant moi, puis, de longues griffes entaillèrent mon torse. Un cri me déchira les tympans et ma tête sembla être sur le point d'exploser. _Des ultrasons ?!_ Devant moi, un bien mystérieux oiseau me barrait la route. Ses ailes, étaient moins longues que les miennes mais bien plus larges et sombres. Sa tête et son bec, le firent ressemblaient à un rapace, un aigle... Mais des mandibules sortaient de son bec chaque fois qu'il l'ouvrait pour crier. Son cri. Il était horrible à entendre. Mon sang bouillonnait dans ma tête, comme si je l'avais fourré dans un four à micro-onde. Il était là, devant moi, les ailes étendues en lévitation au-dessus du vide, tandis que je battais les miennes comme un fou afin de ne pas piquer une tête et m'écraser au sol.

-A-Arrête ça ! hurlai-je en me tenant la tête à une main.

Dans l'agitation, mon bras amputé me fit à nouveau souffrir et j'en fus déstabilisé davantage. Mes ailes implosèrent en un millier de plumes et je me sentis plonger dans le vide, incapable de les ressortir.

-Jace..

Des larmes s'écoulèrent de mes yeux, et furent emporter dans ma chute, scintillant comme des cristaux sous la blanche lueur qui illumina un instant le ciel. Alors que je m'attendais à sentir mes os se briser en rencontrant le sol, je regagnai les airs.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?! S'écria Raphaël dont l'aura terre de sienne l'entourait tel un halo divin.

-Je dois le retrouver.

-Qui ça ?!

Fermant douloureusement les yeux, j'aperçus le visage de mon frère sous mes paupières.

-Mon âme sœur.

L'aigle se remit à hurler, et les ultrasons me rendirent malade.

-Bloque ton ouïe ! Alec, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai appris ! Tes sens peuvent te porter préjudices, concentre-toi sur l'aura de l'Ethon !

-J-Je peux pas ! Ah- !

 _« Bien sûr que si ! »_

-Hein ?

Rouvrant les yeux, j'observai curieusement mon aîné qui me souriait sagement. Il parla à travers mon esprit, sans remuer le moindre recoin de sa bouche.

 _« Bloque ton ouïe, concentre-toi uniquement sur ton esprit, et les énergies qui t'entourent. »_

-Les énergies ?

Je fis brûler mon aura, et cette dernière dansa aussitôt avec celle de Raphaël qui trembla légèrement. _« Ton aura est un met de choix. »_ m'eut-il dit lors de notre première rencontre. Au début, je croyais qu'il ne parlait que des démons. Mais sensiblement, tout le monde pouvait s'en délecter. _Je peux le faire._ Je devais simplement me rappeler des étapes. En arrivant à Idris, j'y étais parvenu. Alors il n'y avait aucune raison que je ne puisse pas le refaire maintenant. Le regard mi-clos, ma vue se brouilla quelques secondes avant de devenir aussi perçante que celle de l'aigle qui nous pourchassait. Je les voyais, tous ces monstres qui ravageaient ma terre natale. Le lac Lynn, et son étrange aura sombre qui rendait son eau néfaste pour les Nephilim. Chaque énergie dans le moindre élément qui m'entourait. Les arbres...les insectes...Et ce monstre. Le vent cessa de souffler dans mes oreilles. Pourtant, je le sentais traverser mes vêtements. Les battements d'ailes de Raphaël s'évanouissaient aussi. Enfin, je n'entendais plus rien. Si le mal d'avoir perdu ma rune _Parabataï_ , m'était encore douloureux, ce n'était plus le cas pour les ultrasons.

 _« Relâche-moi. »_ Dis-je doucement à mon aîné. Croisant mon regard, je lui fis comprendre qu'il pouvait me faire confiance. Il s'exécuta, et avant même que je ne frôle la cime d'un arbre, je déployai mes ailes et me plaçai derrière l'Ethon qui se retrouva coincé entre Raphaël et moi.

 _« Ton aura a changé, Alec »_ m'avoua mon aîné.

L'aigle essayait de s'enfuir par le haut, mais nous le poursuivîmes dans la seconde suivante.

 _« Comment ça ? »_

 _« Elle était brute est dangereuse autrefois, car mal contrôlée. »_ Il fit apparaître sa hallebarde qu'il lança et parvint à la planter dans la patte arrière gauche du monstre. _« Aujourd'hui, elle est toujours aussi brute mais belle. »_

 _« Belle ? »_ Mettant de côté la douleur à mon bras gauche, je concentrai ma magie et fit apparaître mon sigil qui se traça dans l'air. Lorsque je l'eus traversé, je fus à nouveau vêtu de cet étrange habit qui m'apportait une grande force. Je la sentais circuler partout dans mon corps. La marque s'imposa ensuite sur mon front.

 _« Oui, tu es un bel ange, Alec. Et ton aura est devenue un vrai joyau. »_

Parvenant à devancer le rapace, je tournoyai sur moi-même afin de lui faire face, et derrière lui, se tenait Raphaël dont l'armure angélique vint également l'habiller. Il avait bien plus fière allure que moi. Même si le démon s'interposait entre nous, je pouvais sentir la souplesse et la puissance de son aura me caresser.

 _« Alec, ton bras ! »_

Portant mon attention sur mon bras gauche, je haussai les sourcils avec un semblant d'effrois en voyant mes ailes tenter de le régénérer. Les plumes se nouaient en plusieurs ligaments qui vinrent reconstituer mes muscles et mes nerfs.

L'Ethon me fonça dessus, me bousculant violemment mais j'eus le reflex de m'accrocher à l'aide de mon bras droit, à l'arme de Raphaël encore planté sur lui. L'aigle ouvrit le bec et ses mandibules vinrent percer mon dos ainsi qu'une de mes ailes.

Raphaël lui sauta sur le dos, et agrippa la racine de ses ailes, l'empêchant ainsi de se faire toucher par son bec ou ses serres. Ses os et articulations craquèrent tandis que mon aîné concentra son aura autour de ses poings, afin d'arracher les membres de la créature. J'assommai l'aigle d'un coup de poing. Le geste fut si brusque que ses mandibules se détachèrent de sa tête et restèrent accrochées à mes ailes. De son côté, mon bras gauche reprenait peu à peu un aspect normal et des doigts vinrent s'étendre, ainsi que des griffes comme celle de la main droite. C'est exactement comme tout à l'heure, les brûlures de mon vissage se sont soignées. J'espérai juste qu'en redevenant à nouveau humain, rien ne réapparaîtrait.

Raphaël jeta l'aile gauche de l'Ethon dans le vide après l'avoir enfin démembré. Du sang gicla sur nos corps, et le monstre piqua une tête en plein entre les arbres, brisants des branches dans sa chute.

 _« Raphaël ! »_ m'écriais-je en le rattrapant au vol _._

 _« Merci »,_ me souffla-t-il. Je le trouvai drôlement essoufflé. Pas que je ne le fusse pas, mais j'eus l'impression qu'il suffoquait.

 _« Tout va bien ? »_

Il déglutit en hochant la tête. Se dégageant doucement de mon étreinte il se remit à voler et jeta un coup d'œil à la créature étendue au sol.

 _« Pourquoi il ne se désintègre pas ? »_

Il simula une lame avec sa main et la glissa sous sa gorge _._

 _« Faut lui couper la tête. »_

Son _sigil_ se traça dans l'air et sa hallebarde réapparut entre ses mains, ayant quitté la patte de l'aigle.

 _« Il va falloir m'expliquer comment vous faites avec vos armes. Je n'en ai pas une seule ! »_

 _« Tu ne choisis pas ton arme »,_ dit-il en se positionnant pour l'attaque : _« C'est elle qui te choisit. »_

Levant sa lame au-dessus de sa tête, une lueur terre de sienne se refléta sur son casque et scintilla au bout de son arme. Lorsqu'il l'abaissa, l'air se fendit et une bourrasque de vent se fit plus tranchante qu'une épée et détacha la tête de démon du reste de son corps. Dans la seconde qui suivit, des flammes léchèrent son cadavre et il partit en poussières.

Nous pûmes relâcher un tant soit peu la pression. Raphaël quitta son armure, et j'essayai d'en faire de même mais en voyant mon bras gauche intacte, je n'osai faire quoi que ce soit.

-Tu n'arrives pas à te dé-transformer ?

 _« Ce n'est pas ça… mais quand je suis redevenu humain, toutes mes anciennes blessures étaient réapparues, jusqu'à ce que tu les soignes. »_ Avouai-je, confus. _« Je crains de voir mon bras disparaître si je quittai mon armure. »_

-Essaie de localiser ton bras.

 _« Tu veux dire, grâce au reste d'aura qui circule en lui ? »_

Mon aîné opina.

-Tu étais humain lorsque Jonathan te l'a coupé ?

 _« Non, je portai mon armure. »_

Un instant, Raphaël sembla réfléchir et je m'inquiétai un peu. Puis, se tournant face à moi, il désigna mon ventre sans le toucher.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Jace, c'est pour ça que tu es parti ?

Avec mes deux mains, je touchai mon flanc gauche dépourvu de rune. Je n'avais plus rien qui me rattachait à ma vie de Nephilim, tout avait disparu. Néanmoins, je ne pouvais croire que mon frère était mort, pas lui, pas comme ça. _Pas Jace…_

-Va le rejoindre, je m'occupe de localiser ton bras.

 _« Tout seul ? Et si des démons t'attaquaient ?! »_

-Comment tu as dit, déjà ? hmm…, je suis « un Archange » (il m'adressa un clin d'œil) ne l'oublie pas.

Raphaël commença à s'éloigner en battant légèrement des ailes. J'eus un geste comme pour le rattraper mais m'abstins en lui souriant affectueusement.

 _« Merci pour tout. »_

Un ombre voila son regard, une inquiétude ou de la tristesse, je ne sus clairement l'expliquer. Mais après m'avoir souri en retour, il s'envola plus haut encore et je vis son armure recouvrir à nouveau son corps.

 _Jace._ Tout comme mon aîné, je traçai mon chemin à la recherche de mon _Parabataï._ Mais je ne pus nullement compter sur notre lien, je ne percevais plus son âme, ni son aura. _Jace.. !_ J'étendis mes ailes un peu plus, et accélérai. Néanmoins, celle blessée, me ralentissait toujours. Agacé, je forçai dessus pour l'obliger à battre avec plus de ferveur, mais c'était sans compter qu'elle disparaîtrait avec ses semblables.

Mon armure laissa place à mes vêtements usuels, et cette fois-ci, j'eus le droit à une belle chute.

-Merde !

Comme je m'en doutai auparavant, je ne fus nullement surpris de voir mon bras gauche se désintégrer. Ma blessure ma rappela à l'ordre. La manche de mon sweat flotta dans l'air, tandis que de mon autre bras j'essayai d'agripper une branche d'arbre. Après en avoir cassé trois, je réussis à en tenir une plus solide et grimpai dessus à l'aide de mes jambes. L'écorce et les branches me griffèrent çà et là pendant ma chute.

-Fait chier.

Pantelant, je restai sur ma branche, la tête reposant contre le tronc et repris peu à peu mon souffle. Un rugissement lointain, libérant son agonie, me fit tressaillir de part en part. Mon cœur rata un battement et les larmes me montèrent aux yeux.

-Magnus…

* * *

Courant à travers bois, ignorant ses blessures et sa douleur, Alec se laissait guider par son instinct. L'aura de son amant était dans cette direction, il le savait. Droit devant lui, il n'avait plus qu'à le rejoindre. D'abord Jace, mais Alec ne se sentait pas assez fort pour perdre Magnus. Ses ailes, ne lui obéissaient plus. Son aura, brillait à peine. _A quoi bon avoir tous ces dons si je ne peux m'en servir_ ! Maudit-il en son for intérieur.

-Magnus, je t'en prie..ah- !

Un démon lui sauta dessus. De la vermine, rien de plus. Mais cela eut pour résultat de le faire sortir de ses gonds. En se redressant sur son coude, il fusilla du regard la créature qui se pétrifia sous le poids écrasant de son aura qui explosa comme un feu de bengale. Le torrent d'émotions qui le submergeaient, fit jaillir une fureur sans limite. Une intense lueur bleue et argentée éclata et brûla à vif, le démon qui siffla sa détresse d'un son suraiguë.

Autour de lui, des petits points rouges scintillaient entre la broussaille et la cime des arbres, et Alec reconnut l'haleine écœurante de la vermine. Si les démons s'étaient apprêtés à l'attaquer, leurs sens leurs signalaient de ne plus bouger. Mais à leur grand malheur, Alec les réduisit en cendres comme leur premier congénère.

-Dégagez ! Hurla-t-il, laissant son énergie imploser et ravager tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité.

Tel un pantin dénué de vie et de contrôle, Alec se releva et continua son chemin en sillonnant à travers les monceaux de cadavres qui s'embrasaient derrière les arbres, les rochers et autres buissons desséchés par l'hiver.

-Vous ne me le prendrez pas. Pas lui, murmura-t-il le regard vide.

La plaie à son bras gauche se rouvrit, et du sang s'en écoula, laissant des traces sur son passage.

-Magnus...

Relevant la tête, ses yeux se remirent à briller à cause des larmes qui s'y échappèrent en trombe. Un flash engloutit son esprit et à l'instar de ce qui était survenu dans le hall de la Salle des Accords, une vision lui apparut. La différence, fut que cette fois-ci, il avait entièrement conscience d'être toujours éveillé. _« Assis au sol, les mains en coupe, Alec tenait cette fleur d'hortensia blanc. Une larme perla le long de sa joue tandis qu'une autre tomba à terre, et la nourrit._

 _-Retourne-toi si tu le souhaites, lui dit Raphaël._

 _-Ne te retourne pas, le prévint Magnus._

 _Alec voulut faire un choix, mais la fleur se mit à flétrir est les pétales tombèrent en miettes. Devant lui, un bijou brisé et une plume s'évaporèrent sans qu'il puisse les sauver. Pas même l'un des deux. »_

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Alec se trouvait au dehors du fourré. Une colline se dressait devant lui, et sur sa hauteur, une troupe de chasseurs d'ombres et de créatures obscures menaient batailles contre les membres du cercle et autres démons qui leurs sautaient à la gorge.

En contre-bas, il reconnut la silhouette de ce sorcier, Edween, qui tirait au loin le corps d'un homme qu'Alec reconnut sans peine.

Affolé, il fonça droit sur le blond qui se fit éjecter par un violent coup d'épaule. Glissant sur ses genoux, Alec se retrouva auprès de son amant qui souffrait d'une atroce entaille partant de sa clavicule jusqu'à son abdomen.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? s'enquit-il, le souffle court en toisant Edween qui secouait la tête afin de se remettre les idées en place.

-Rien ! J'essayai justement de l'éloigner de ce carnage !

Lorsqu'il voulut s'approcher à nouveau de Magnus, Alec l'en empêcha en usant de son aura pour faire pression sur lui. Le chagrin et la peur le firent déraisonner, et la brutalité de son aura revint au triple galop ! Ses cheveux flottèrent autour de son visage et ses yeux d'un bleu électrique lançaient des éclairs. Déglutissant bruyamment, Edween resta à bonne distance de l'ange et peinait à soutenir son regard du sien.

-A...xan..

-Mag'…chuchota Alec en souriant tendrement. Chut, ne parle-pas.

Trop faible pour ouvrir ses yeux, le Sorcier reconnut son amant par la seule force de son aura et au son de sa voix. La douceur de sa main droite, câlinant son front, le fit sourire en coin.

-Le guerrier aux mains de satin.

-En l'occurrence, je n'en ai plus qu'une seule ! pleura Alec en essayant de suivre la plaisanterie de son aîné.

Ce dernier se mit à tousser et grimacer avec souffrance.

-Mag' ! Magnus..reste tranquille..

-J'aurais dû l'écouter, gémit-il. Mangren avait raison. J'ai renié trop longtemps qui je suis et..ah- !

-Arrête j'te dis ! Tais-toi.. !

Alec se pencha au-dessus de Magnus, et étreignit doucement sa tête dans son bras. _Est-on en train de me punir ?_ se demanda-t-il. _Me prendre Jace et maintenant lui ?_ Dans un élan inconsolé, Alec songeait au mal qu'il eut pu faire pour qu'on l'afflige ainsi d'un tel malheur.

-Tout ce que je voulais, c'était nous offrir une vie meilleure…pour chacun d'entre nous. Je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça...

-Valentin, grogna Edween, lui et les autres. Tout est leur faute.

Malgré la douleur, Magnus tourna la tête et parvint à ouvrir un œil, l'autre ayant été endommagé.

-Toi. Je sais que tu n'es pas innocent dans cette histoire. (Il toussa encore) Mais tu m'as prouvé que tu pouvais faire les bons choix, t'as encore le temps de nous dire la vérité.

-Je peux aussi le tuer si tu veux ! vociféra Alec en serrant les dents.

Magnus rit malgré lui.

-Mon héros...

-Tu délires ?

-J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang… doit pas beaucoup aider...

Alec eut un rire nerveux, et se dit que rien n'était perdu tant que son amant gardait son sarcasme. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était l'aider.

-T'aider…

Soudain, Alec eut une idée. Il attrapa la main gauche de Magnus la posa sur le dos, contre sa poitrine. Il examina la paume et chuchota tout en déposant mille baisers sur le front de son amant.

-Tu me fais confiance ?

-Ya...Cintaku.

Alec compris mot pour mot ce que Magnus vint de lui dire _. « Les anges n'ont aucune barrière entre les langues. »_ L'eut-il dit Gabriel.

Concentrant sa magie au bout de ses doigts. En espérant que cela marcherait sur eux deux, il se remémora la rune d'Alliance. Magnus, le Nekomata et lui un tout jeune Ange. En tout cas, la rune se grava sur la peau hâlée de son aîné, et rien de mal n'arriva. Aucune autre blessure ni brûlure. Puis, ne pouvant s'en tracer une dans sa propre main, il vint la joindre à celle de Magnus et laissa son aura brûler autour de leur poigne. Il sentit sa paume picoter, et lorsqu'il la desserra, la rune fut gravée dans sa chair.

-Je te l'ai dit tu fais partie de moi, Magnus… souffla-t-il amoureusement.

-Oh, Alexander...

Croisant ses doigts avec ceux de son jeune amant, Magnus ferma les yeux et laissa la chaleur que dégageait l'aura d'Alec l'envahir. Ce dernier colla sa joue contre le dos de leurs mains jointes et libéra une plus grande quantité d'énergie au point que seule sa pensée suffit à tracer une _iratze_ sur sa propre peau. Enfin, il reprit le contrôle de son aura. Les effets de la rune atteignirent Magnus qui prit une grande bouffée d'air tandis que son processus de guérison s'accélérer.

-Je n'aurai jamais dû me séparer de toi, dit Alec.

-On peut se protéger l'un l'autre sans être ensemble, chéri.

Le cœur d'Alec rata un battement. D'un geste brusque et incontrôlé, il embrassa Magnus qui tressauta sous la surprise. Leurs runes s'unirent et scintillèrent au point d'aveugler Edween qui se protégea avec ses bras. Quant à Magnus, il ne profita pas uniquement des runes et de la force de son cadet... Son don de vision, le toucha le temps de leur baiser. Certaines images le troublèrent, tandis que d'autres l'attristèrent. De son autre main, il vint appuyer derrière la tête d'Alec et accentua plus encore leur échange passionné. _« Il vit Alec, tenant l'hortensia blanc, puis noué à des liens qui lacérèrent sa peau, sous l'eau, cherchant désespérément de l'atteindre, lui. Également emprisonné, Magnus s'aperçut dans le songe d'Alec. Et enfin, il comprit les inquiétudes de son amant, parce qu'il ressentit les mêmes en cet instant. »_

Les Ténèbres s'abattront sur la nouvelle Aurore.

 _« Derrière lui, cette masse sombre ne lui était pas inconnue. Et lorsqu'il parvint à mettre un visage et un nom sur la silhouette qui s'en détachait, il écarquilla les yeux tandis que l'homme lui sauta à la gorge. »_

Mettant un terme au baiser, Magnus observa drôlement son jeune amant qui l'interrogeait du regard. La blessure à son œil avait guéri, tandis que celle à son torse se refermait peu à peu. Il savait que cela mettrait plusieurs jours, mais le pire était passé.

-Ça..., bégaya-t-il. Ça a fonctionné... ?

-Oui, sourit Alec, l'air soulagé. Tu vas t'en sortir.

Ils se sourirent, bien que Magnus eût du mal à cacher son trouble à la suite de tout ce qu'il put voir et ressentir à travers la rune d'Alliance qui l'eut lié lui à Alec.

Soudain, un éclat doré s'éleva au ciel puis explosa derrière les nuages. Ceux-ci se dissolvaient dans l'air, et la voie lactée leur apparut aussi clair que scintillante.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Edween.

Une colonne de lumière jaillit à son tour et fut si brillante que l'on crut le jour levé. Alec ne parvint pas à le croire tout de suite, mais son aura ne pouvait lui mentir.

-Raziel…

-Oh non, paniqua Magnus. Ne me dis pas que Valentin a-...

Avant même qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, des cris déchirants venant d'un peu partout, se firent entendre. Rien d'humain, tous les trois en furent sûrs.

-Les démons sont en train de mourir, lâcha subitement Edween.

-Quoi.. ? fit Alec d'un air abasourdi.

-Les démons meurent ! Clama-t-il encore.

Se redressant hâtivement, le blond gravit la colline afin de voir ce qu'il en était, et sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, seuls des chasseurs d'ombres et des créatures obscures étaient encore debout.

Eux-mêmes se regardèrent les uns après les autres, en se posant tous, la même question : Était-ce enfin fini ?

Plus tard, Alec et Edween guidèrent les troupes jusqu'au hall de la Salle des Accords, en les faisant tous traverser un Portail. Quant à Magnus, Alec se chargea de le soutenir d'un bras et lui demanda s'il se sentait capable de traverser la brèche.

-Ça devrait bien se passer, déclara-t-il en hochant la tête.

-Tiens-toi bien.

Edween maintenait toujours son Portail ouvert. Il attendait que tous les deux passent pour le refermer. En marchant à côté de lui, Magnus le questionna sur ses prochaines intentions.

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je retourne d'où je viens.

-Je pensai que tu devais faire des recherches sur les mouvements démoniaques, souligna Magnus.

Même si ce fut bref, le blond posa son regard sur Alec, titillant ainsi la curiosité de Magnus.

-Disons…, que je n'ai plus besoin de chercher. Il ajouta : Ne vous faites pas de souci pour le scellé des Ifrits, tout a été refermé.

Magnus étira un sourire carnassier, comprenant que ses doutes au sujet de l'ancien vétérinaire, étaient bien fondés. Bien qu'il tint à s'en assurer une dernière fois.

-Je vois, fit Magnus d'un air entendu, alors faisons en sorte de nous revoir en de meilleurs termes.

Il lui tendit la main. Edween la jaugea un instant avant de la serrer amicalement.

-Bien sûr.

Magnus le sonda intensément à travers ses yeux de chat. Aussitôt, Edween recula d'un pas et mit un terme à leur poignée de mains. Le regard sombre, il tourna le visage dans une autre direction. Alec incita son amant à avancer doucement. Ce qu'ils firent et le Portail se referma sur eux deux. Magnus faillit chuter, mais son cadet parvint à le maintenir sur ses pieds d'une poigne ferme.

-Tu t'en sort plutôt bien, même avec un seul bras, fit remarquer le sorcier. J'ai hâte d'en voir un peu plus !

-Encore un sous-entendu de ce genre et je te laisse tomber ! Grogna l'ange non sans rougir. Ce qui eut pour effet de faire ricaner Magnus : Je ne serai pas fier à ta place, renchérit Alec.

Tous deux, purent s'apercevoir que la guerre était bien finie. Les troupes étaient toutes réunies dans le hall, bien que beaucoup de pertes furent relevées. Alec reposa Magnus sur la cape en fourrure que l'eut donné Raphaël plus tôt. Tout en s'occupant de son amant, il le cherchait également des yeux.

-Et de votre côté, entendit-il parler une chasseuse d'ombres avec un loup-garou.

-Aucune perte, le Seigneur Gabriel nous a apporté une force extraordinaire.

-Personne n'a été tué ? se surpris la femme à demander encore.

-Pas une seule victime. Sauf si tu veux compter les démons, ça, y'en a eu un paquet !

Aussitôt, Alec posa son attention sur l'Archange Blanc qui se tenait aux côtés de Michaël. Le roux semblait soucieux, tandis que son amant s'efforçait de le rassurer.

-La « Force de Dieu », hein... marmonna Magnus, l'esprit embrouillé.

Alec glissa ses yeux sur lui et s'agenouille derrière sa tête pour venir la poser sur ses cuisses. Avec tendresse, il lui sourit et lui dit qu'il devait se reposer.

-Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais, pas vrai ?

-Ah… on me le dit souvent ça, mais pas pour la même chose.

Se penchant en riant, Alec glissa ses lèvres sur le front dégagé de son aîné qui sourit comme un bien heureux. Puis, sentant quelque chose de chaud et humide glisser sur sa peau, il fronça les sourcils et porta une main au visage d'Alec pour le redresser.

-Pourquoi ces larmes ?

-C'est possible d'éprouver des regrets en même temps qu'un profond soulagement ?

-Alexander... ?

Frottant amoureusement sa joue contre celle de Magnus, Alec déversa tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il confia à son amant ce qui était arrivé à sa rune et à son lien perdu. A la douleur qu'il eut en perdant Jace et au désarroi ressenti à l'écoute du cri d'agonie du Nekomata.

-Je doute avoir eu suffisamment de force de me relever, si tu n'avais pas survécu.

-S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai appris à tes côtés, c'est qu'il inutile de s'acharner à oublier. (Il l'embrassa délicatement) L'essentiel, c'est de surmonter.

-Oh, Magnus.

Restant dans le coin un long moment, ce n'est que plus tard qu'Isabelle vient les rejoindre, accompagnée de ses parents, de Max et Eliott. Ce dernier fit signe à Alec de regarder vers les escaliers. Ce qu'il fit, l'air perdu.

-Par l'Ang-..

Dévalant d'une démarche boiteuse les marches, Jace ne quittait pas des yeux son frère aîné qui s'effondra en sentant la joie l'étreindre. Clary n'était guère loin, et Jace prit appui sur elle sans arrêter de marcher vers Alec.

-Tu vois, tu n'as rien fait de mal mon chéri. Sourit Magnus qui sentit sa poitrine se serrer en voyant son amant dans un tel état.

Ne se rappelant pas d'avoir confié de tels doutes à Magnus, Alec l'interrogea d'un regard déconcerté.

-Mais comment…

Magnus arbora une expression indéchiffrable, tout comme le mystérieux sourire qui s'empara de ses lèvres.

Isabelle vint enlacer son frère aîné en l'embrassant affectueusement sur la tempe. Elle le consola du mieux qu'elle put, bien qu'elle ne se doutât pas du tout des raisons qui provoquèrent un tel émoi chez Alec.

-Hé, l'appela Jace d'un ton taquin, on s'est fait du mouron ?

-La rune, essaya d'expliquer Alec mais impossible pour lui de poursuivre. J'ai cru..

Collant son front contre celui du brun, Jace lui chuchota des mots rassurants. Mais du coin de l'œil, son attention était portée en direction de Clary qui était bien soucieuse. Dans un brouhaha important, les grandes portes du hall s'ouvrirent sur un homme blessé, qui serrait fermement contre lui une masse étrange, enroulé dans un vêtement, d'un geste précieux.

-Raphaël ! s'exclama Michaël qui traversa la foule afin de le rejoindre.

Éreinté, l'Archange noir s'écroula et fut rattrapé de justesse par le roux. Tout le monde s'écarta sur leur passage et le cœur d'Alec rata un battement. La scène semblait s'animer au ralenti. Michaël qui portait Raphaël, les autres qui l'aidaient à lui frayer un chemin.

S'aidant de ses coudes, Magnus essaya de se redresser mais Alec le maintint allongé.

-Que se passait-il ? s'enquit le sorcier. Qu'est-il arrivé à Raphaël ?

-J-je..je ne sais pas.

Michaël passa près d'eux et adressa un bien affligé regard à son cadet. Il installa son frère d'arme près d'un mur, et Alec put voir qu'il était torse-nu, recouvert d'ecchymoses et de blessures. Les créatures féeriques s'approchèrent et usèrent de leur magie afin de soigner celui qui les protégeait depuis la nuit des temps.

Alec se souvint alors que son aîné était parti à la recherche de son bras gauche.

-J'aurai dû plus insister, se dit-il d'une voix sourde.

La tête reposée sur les genoux de son jeune amant, Magnus observait ce dernier dont les tremblements nerveux de sa main, le touchèrent également. Il embrassa sa paume afin d'attirer son attention. Alec le gratifia d'un sourire même si l'amertume était lisible dans ses yeux.

Des zones d'ombres planaient peut-être toujours dans les esprits, néanmoins, voir l'or du jour balayer la nuit réchauffa le cœur de tous ceux s'étant battus pour percevoir un avenir meilleur se lever. Les enfants de la nuit s'en étaient allés bien avant cela, mais ce fut en gardant en eux l'espoir de voir de nouveaux Accords, non, une nouvelle Alliance naître entre les Créatures Obscures et les Nephilim. Pour le bien du Monde Obscur.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et Alec retrouva l'usage de son bras gauche. Tous étaient rentrés à l'Institut, y compris les trois Gardiens. Ce que tenait Raphaël, la nuit de la grande guerre, n'était autre que le bras de son cadet qu'il arracha des griffes de démons qui s'apprêtaient à se nourrir avec l'aura qui restait dans le membre. Sa magie guérisseuse, souda nerfs et muscles entre eux. Il ne fallut que quelques heures au jeune Ange avant qu'il ne remue à nouveau les doigts. Il soigna également le chat de Magnus, qui ronronna de plus belle une fois remis sur pattes. Quant au loft du sorcier, ce dernier décida de raser l'immeuble afin de ne laisser aucune trace démoniaque à la suite de l'attaque qui était survenue. Clary versa une larme en apprenant cela. Le loft de Magnus Bane était comme un second refuge pour elle. Peu à peu, certains souvenirs l'eurent regagné et elle souvint bel et bien d'avoir passé beaucoup de temps là-bas, lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. « Il faut savoir repartir à zéro. » Eut-il dit.

Alec et Gabriel, purent finalement passer du temps ensemble. Le brun lui expliqua tout ce qu'il vit à travers sa mémoire et surtout ce qu'il en comprit. Le futur, n'était jamais décidé à l'avance, seules des voies s'offraient à nous. Aux obstacles sûrement prédéfinis, mais dont l'issue restait incertaine.

Du côté de l'Enclave, des décisions furent prises. Et un Conseil Obscur s'instaura au sein du Conseil même. Un représentant pour chaque espèce. De même du côté des Conclaves, des conseils auraient lieux et seraient représentés par un chef d'Institut, un chef de Loup-garou, un chef des Vampires, puis, viendraient les ambassadeurs des Enfants de Lilith et du Royaume des fées.

Et une nouvelle loi fut également ajoutée et serait très prochainement inaugurées : Le Mariage entre Créatures Obscurs et Enfants de Raziel, voyaient enfin le jour. Bien que non sacré par l'Enclave elle-même. Les Nephilim pouvaient néanmoins le célébrer à la manière des terrestres sans leur porter le moindre préjudice.

-Magnus, t'as vu mes boutons de manchettes ?

Debout face au miroir de sa penderie, Alec remuait cette dernière de fond en comble à la recherche des boutons de manchettes offertes par son père.

-Je suis certain de les avoir récupérées avant de raser l'immeuble, dit Magnus depuis la salle de bain. T'as regardé dans ma boîte à bijoux ?

-Quoi, dans tout ton foutoir ?

Alec se reçut un pinceau à maquillage en pleine tête.

-Es-tu fou ?!

-Mon foutoir comme tu dis, est très bien organisé !

Ramassant le pinceau tombé au sol, Alec déambula dans sa chambre, pieds nus et ne portant qu'un fuseau épais noir, jusqu'à sa salle de bain privé qui partageait avec son amant depuis que celui-ci logeait à la Cathédrale. Des complaintes ? Aucune à ce jour, le nouveau directeur de l'Institut semblait même apprécier la compagnie du sorcier.

-Tu vas porter la blouse que ta sœur t'a offerte ?

-La fluide, marron glacée ? Oui, je sens la crise arriver de loin si je la laissai au placard.

-Les boutons de manchettes n'iront pas vraiment avec, souligna Magnus.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, mais pour Max.

Magnus prit son pinceau et le jeta sur le plan de la salle de bain.

-Un cadeau ?

Alec opina du chef.

-Je me sentirai mieux si c'est lui qui les porte.

-Ah ?

Haussant les épaules, Alec se laissa choir sur le pied de son lit et fit une place à son amant qui se séchait les cheveux avec une serviette. Sur le fauteuil à l'angle de la pièce, Président Miaou dormait les quatre fers en l'air, et semblait s'être bien habitué à sa nouvelle vie de mascotte de l'Institut de New-York.

-Comme ça, nous prenons tous soin d'une partie de l'héritage familial. Isabelle a le collier -enfin, les Sœurs de Fer vont lui réparer-. Max aura les boutons de manchettes et je sais que notre père veut léguer la chevalière de la famille Lightwood à Jace.

-Même si vous savez que c'est un Hérondale ?

Alec sourit tendrement songeant à son frère, Jace, qui découvrit enfin ses racines. Valentin avait péri, ainsi que son fils Jonathan. Tous ces dires, rapportés par le témoignage d'Isabelle et Clary qui furent présentes, chacune, lors de l'un de ces événements. La vérité éclata également, le cousin d'Aline était porté disparu depuis quelques mois, et Isabelle confirma que le Sébastian qu'ils connaissaient les bernait depuis le début.

Clary, resta cachée dans un profond mutisme un long moment, et Jace arrivait à peine à lui parler. Même Simon ou encore Luke, ne parvenaient pas à réellement la réconforter. Celle qui s'effondra littéralement fut Jocalyne. Après ce qu'il s'était passé à la raffinerie, elle s'était mise en tête que son fils était bel et bien mort, que Valentin ne pourrait plus la tromper. Pourtant…

-Et toi, tu as été fièrement promu chef de l'Institut des Lightwood, sourit Magnus en massant le dos de son cadet.

-J'ai tout de même l'impression que mon statut d'Ange y est pour quelque chose.

-L'un ne va pas sans l'autre, chéri. Tu as su prouver au ciel que tu étais un homme de valeurs et ton pouvoir de leadership n'est pas resté tapis dans l'ombre. Tout le monde s'en est rendu compte, et tu mérites d'être à ce poste.

Le cœur gonflé de bonheur, Alec serra la main de Magnus avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser chastement.

-Tu es un homme de valeurs également, pourtant je ne comprends toujours pas la décision des tiens.

-Moi je la comprends, déclara Magnus en se levant du lit.

Il ouvrit son coffret à bijou et récupéra les boutons de manchettes en argent qu'il déposa dans leur écrin d'origine.

-Lorenzo fera un bon chef, pour ma part, je me suis dévié du chemin de Grand Sorcier. Du moment que mon clan a perdu confiance en moi, je n'avais plus vraiment d'arguments assez lourds pour contrebalancer ce fait.

-On a tous droit à une seconde chance, fit remarquer Alec.

-Et j'ai su la saisir, n'aie crainte mon Ange, rétorqua Magnus en adressant un clin d'œil à son cadet. Les choses sont bien comme elles sont.

A son tour, Alec quitta le lit et fit face à son amant. Prenant l'écrin d'entre ses mains, il la posa ensuite sur la table de chevet. D'un regard sérieux il le sonda :

-Magnus, ce qui me préoccupe c'est ce que tu ressens, toi.

Profondément touché, Magnus rougit légèrement et hocha la tête d'une mine écoutée. Lors du retour de l'Archange Raphaël, Magnus crut peut-être que son amant le délaisserait petit à petit. Mais il n'en fut rien… Il devait même avouer, que depuis la guerre qui les opposa à la folie de Valentin, Alec n'avait pas cessé un seul instant d'épauler Magnus tout au long de sa guérison -alors que lui-même souffrait de graves blessures- ainsi qu'après sa chute au titre de Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn. Il n'eut pas réellement le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort, et n'en ressentait nullement le besoin. Son jeune amant lui prouva qu'avec des efforts, tout le monde se relevait après une chute. Et il s'était découvert un puissant tempérament sur le champ de bataille. Magnus vit en lui, un potentiel qu'il n'avait nullement prit la peine d'exploiter, de peur de blesser ou d'être blessé. Aujourd'hui, une agitation l'animait et il espérait que ces prochains choix, n'affligent pas trop son amant.

-Tout va bien, dit-il avec une grande sincérité dans la voix. Tant que je ferai partie de toi, Alexander. Rien ne peut m'arriver.

Alec s'avança d'un pas et enlaça Magnus avec force et amour. Il se pendit à son cou et quémanda un peu de volupté, en venant caresser ses lèvres du bout des siennes. Magnus glissa sa langue et titilla celle d'Alec qui ricana d'un air joueur.

-T'as la bougeotte ces jours-ci, souligna Magnus en malaxant les fesses de son cadet.

-C'est ta faute, tu as trouvé la bougie.

-Hmm, si j'avais su quel effet te faisait mon parfum je n'aurai lavé mes vêtements qu'avec ça !

-Je réagis beaucoup à l'odeur, je ne peux le nier, grogna Alec en se laissant porter jusqu'au lit par le sorcier.

Le lâchant comme un sac, Alec rebondit sur le matelas et Magnus vint le surplomber peu de temps après.

-Ragnor ne va pas aimer qu'on soit en retard, surtout pour le réveillon, fit Magnus en caressant délicatement le visage et les cheveux du brun.

-Si tu n'as pas envie, commença Alec faisant mine de ne pas s'en soucier, je n'insisterai pas !

-Saligaud, va. Rit Magnus en se jetant sur la bouche d'Alec qu'il dévora avec gourmandise.

Alec fit basculer son amant et lui grimpa dessus en ondulant bien souplement son bassin contre le sien. La croupe redressée et le dos creusé, Alec jouait ses atouts pour exciter son aîné comme il fallait. Ne portant qu'un boxer depuis le début, Magnus sentit les fesses d'Alec masser sa verge avec une certaine pression. Le fin tissu de son sous vêtement de parant que peu les attaques de son jeune amant.

Mettant fin au baiser, Alec jeta un coup d'œil à l'érection de Magnus en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec envie. D'un geste habile et pressé, il commença à le masturber d'une main tout en se glissant le long de son buste.

-Ah ouais, grogna délicieusement le sorcier en fermant les yeux. Vas-y, chéri.

S'apprêtant à lui prodiguer un massage qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier, Alec se fit interrompre par trois coups que l'on frappa contre sa porte de chambre.

-Bordel, pesta Magnus. Isabelle ? essaya-t-il.

-Bingo ! fit la brune derrière la porte. Je n'ai pas ouvert, t'as vu !

-A moins que tu veuilles voir le grand méchant loup, je te conseil de ne pas ouvrir, oui, rétorqua Magnus en faisant rire son jeune amant rouge d'embarras.

-Oh tu sais, quand t'en a vu un tu les as tous vu ! N'est-ce pas frangin ?

-Comment veut-elle que je sache, marmonna Alec en s'allongeant sur Magnus.

-Alors figure-toi jeune fille que tu n'as pas due en voir assez pour juger ça ! Il y en a de toutes tailles et parfois des courbés, des tordus vers la gauche ou la droite et encore..-hmmpf !

-Mais ça ne va pas bien dire ça à ma sœur ? s'offusqua Alec en écrasant sa main contre la bouche de son amant qui riait.

Magnus prit son menton en otage d'une poigne ferme et l'attaqua par mille baisers papillons.

-J'ai reçu un message de Max, Sunniva et Ragnor ont terminé les bouchés et les canapés, on doit juste apporter les jus de fruits et le dessert. Apparemment, Raphaël aurait préparé le plat de résistance !

Contre sa bouche, Magnus sentit son amant tressaillir. C'était la même chose à chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait ce nom. Bien qu'ils sussent tous deux qu'Isabelle parlait du chef des vampires de New-York et pas de l'Archange Noir, logeant en Espagne auprès des siens, à la demande de Michaël.

-Moi qui pensais que tous les vampires qui cuisinaient n'étaient que des pizzaïolos ! (Elle soupira) Bon, je vous attends dans la cuisine. Dépêchez-vous j'ai hâte de retrouver Max !

Ses talons claquèrent contre le parquet du couloir, et s'éloignèrent jusqu'à ne plus être audibles. Alec voulut se redresser mais son aîné le retint par l'intérieur du bras.

-On doit s'habiller…

-Ça va toi ?

Perplexe, Alec adressa un regard interrogateur à son amant.

-Raphaël est parti vivre avec Michaël et Gabriel c'est ça ?

-Juste pour quelques temps, après, je sais qu'il voulait revenir à l'Institut. Bien sûr, sa chambre est toujours disponible, je n'y ai pas vu d'inconvénient.

-D'accord, mais tu l'aimes toujours pas vrai ?

-Oh, Mag', pas ce soir ! soupira Alec en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Allongé face à Magnus, Alec le suppliait presque avec des yeux attristés.

-Alexander, je veux simplement m'assurer que tu es heureux ainsi, glissa Magnus avant d'embrasser son front.

-Je ne suis pas, à proprement parler « malheureux », fit Alec. Mais c'est dur de se trouver dans une telle situation.

-En tout cas, sache que je n'ai absolument rien contre la polygamie, mon chéri.

-Arrête de te moquer de moi, râla Alec en faisant mine de tourner le dos à Magnus. Ce dernier le retint par les hanches et se colla contre lui.

-Alexander, je suis sérieux. Tu ne serais pas le premier dans ce cas-là.

-Mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de moi, Magnus. (Il passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour parler) Comment réagirais-tu, rentrant le soir d'un travail avec un client et me trouver dans les bras de Raphaël d'un air innocent, profitant de sa tendresse tout en attendant gentiment ton retour ?

Un blanc lui répondit.

-Je ne suis pas pour ce genre de couple, où l'un va voir ailleurs avec le consentement de l'autre sans que les amants ne se croisent une seule fois. Même s'il y a consentement, je vois ça comme de la tromperie. Si ce n'est pas un ménage à trois avec un amour mutuel envers les trois personnes, je ne préfère pas m'engager là-dedans.

Alec glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Magnus et retira sa main de sa hanche avant de se redresser.

-Et Raphaël m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas du genre à mener une vie de couple à long terme.

Magnus essaya, de son côté, de s'imaginer une vie de couple avec son amant. Tout d'abord, cela ne fut pas bien compliqué, puisque qu'ils construisaient petit à petit leur vie ensemble depuis un moment déjà. Puis, en ajoutant l'Archange noir au tableau, même en sachant que cela ferait le bonheur d'Alec, Magnus ne parvint pas à se voir lui, partager quoi que ce soit avec Raphaël.

-Si encore on était amis, se dit-il à haute voix, allongé en étoile de mer sur le lit.

Depuis la salle de bain, Alec l'appela pour ranger son salon de beauté de luxe.

-Ma salle de bain ne fait pas vingt mètres carrés, Mag' !

-J'ai remarqué, oui. Fit Magnus d'un air agacé. A quand les travaux d'agrandissement ?

Tous deux restèrent sages et terminèrent de se préparer pour la soirée à laquelle ils avaient tous été conviés par Ragnor et Sunniva. D'ailleurs, Max s'était préparé chez eux, avec son ami Eliott qui était assis sur son lit, un livre posé devant lui.

Se tenant debout face au lit, Max boutonnait les derniers boutons de sa chemise, dentelé au col et aux manches. Une jolie teinte dorée qui ressortait avec sa ceinture en suédine de couleur beige entourée à son pantalon fuselé noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?

-Je veux faire une surprise à mes parents (il tourna une page) en préparent un truc simple mais qui marque le coup.

-Ah..fit Max en cherchant ses chaussures. Et t'as trouvé ?

-Peut-être bien ! Un colorant festif !

Max qui regardait sous le lit, redressa sa tête en faisant voler ses cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais le nom me fait peur.

-Mais non, au contraire c'est dans le thème. Le réveillon, Noël tout ça…

-Etrangement, ce n'est pas le mot « festif » qui me faisait peur.

-Roh, fais pas ta chochotte, ce n'est que du colorant ! (Il tourna le livre en direction de son ami) Regarde, « ce colorant naturel est inodore et ne laisse aucun arrière-goût à vos préparations ! Gâteaux, sauces, bouillies ou encore cocktails maisons, à chaque bouchée ou gorgée la couleur change et vous émerveille ! » Alors, qu'y a-t-il de dangereux ? En plus, je sais que Ragnor possède la plupart des ingrédients.

-Et s'il en manque ?

-On a le temps d'aller faire un tour chez Catarina, je sais où elle habite.

-Pas sûr qu'elle accepte de nous donner quelque chose tu sais.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'on lui demanderait quelque chose, hein… marmonna Eliott en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux autres recettes.

Max eut beau avoir entendu, il préféra ne pas relever la remarque et continua de chercher ses chaussures.

-A côté de ma commode, dit le jeune sorcier. Sa voix s'érailla sur la fin, ce qui fit rire le brun.

-L'homme qui est en toi a voulu s'échapper, plaisanta-t-il en s'installant au bord du lit pour se chausser.

Rouge pivoine, Eliott referma le livre et observa discrètement son ami qui était dos à lui. Il devait bien avouer, que malgré leurs trois années d'écart, Max serait sûrement le plus grand des deux. Cela ne l'ennuyait pas tant, mais Eliott avait toujours cette impression d'être responsable de Max. Pourtant, en songeant à la bataille à laquelle ils avaient participé, il se souvint que son jeune ami le protégea plus d'une fois.

Depuis le miroir en face de lui, Max vit son aîné le regarder. Sur le moment il n'y porta aucun intérêt. Puis, en voyant la texture souple et frisottante de la chevelure d'or et d'argent d'Eliott, il comprit qu'un trouble submergeait ce dernier.

-Toi aussi, tu trouves que ce n'est pas normal ?

-D-de quoi ?

-Bah les chaussures ! Magnus m'a conseillé celles-ci en effet de peau de serpent teinte en noire, mais je trouve ça bizarre.

-C'est le gars qui t'a conseillé qui est bizarre, le reste ne peux qu'être normal pour lui, bougonna Eliott en se recoiffant à la va-vite.

-Tu parles quand même de mon beau-frère. (Max leva le nez et regarda son reflet dans le miroir d'un air curieux) C'est sorti tout seul, tu crois que je me suis habitué à Magnus ?

Ragnor frappa trois coups avant d'entrer discrètement.

-Si tu veux mon avis, on ne s'habitue pas à Magnus, on le supporte !

Les deux garçons ricanèrent gentiment. Quoi que cela fut plus nerveux pour Eliott qui plaqua un oreiller sur le livre qu'il lisait plus tôt.

-Maman va avoir besoin d'un coup de main pour terminer la décoration, dit Ragnor à Eliott : Vous êtes bientôt prêts ?

-Oui, oui..juste un tour dans la salle de bain et c'est bon. (Eliott secoua la tête d'un air perplexe) Tu nous aides pas ?

-J'ai renversé le plateau de bouchées, ta mère en a sauvé quelques-uns mais je dois filer acheter de quoi en refaire avant que les invités n'arrivent.

-Tu pourrais arranger tout ça d'un claquement de doigt, s'atterra le jeune sorcier.

-Sunniva a été très claire : Pas de magie pour ce soir.

Eliott jeta un regard noir à Max qui ricanait dans sa barbe.

-Magnus est au courant ? Car lui et Alec devaient s'occuper des desserts.

-J'ai fait passer le message, maintenant, advienne que pourra ! Allez, dépêchez-vous les garçons.

Après quoi, il referma la porte. Agacé, Eliott jeta le coussin à Max, en plein dans la figure.

-Tu veux gâcher la surprise ?!

-La surprise ? Si j'ai bien compris, ça risque de tourner au vinaigre si ta mère découvre le pot-aux-roses. Je conseille de tenter ton truc pour une autre fois.

-Oh, on est alliés oui ou non ?

-Oui ! insista Max, mais je dors chez toi cette nuit, je n'ai pas envie que ta mère me mette à la rue !

-Au pire on sera deux ? Allez, Max !

-D'accord, mais tu suis bien la recette hein !

Applaudissant son ami, Eliott sortit du lit, attrapa sa tenue de soirée et partit se préparer dans la salle de bain. Max haussa un sourcil, l'air curieux, et suivit son aîné. Ce dernier était en caleçon quand Max entra dans la pièce.

-T-Tu veux quelque chose ?

Le brun secoua la tête et haussa les épaules.

-Tu pouvais te changer dans ta chambre, non ?

Cachant son visage, Eliott attrapa le sous pull à manches longues noir qu'il porterait pour ce soir et l'enfila rapidement. Ne recevant aucune réponse, Max haussa encore une fois les épaules et retourna dans la chambre d'Eliott. Pour certains détails, la différence d'âge se fit sentir. Le corps d'Eliott changeait et il ne se sentait pas toujours à l'aise en présence d'autres garçons. D'autant plus qu'il ne fut pas réellement habitué à côtoyer des personnes de son âge, et pour le moment, Max ne semblait pas se soucier de son propre corps. Du moins, pas comme le jeune sorcier. Dans un an, Eliott aurait quinze ans et Maxwell, douze. Le blond espérait être à la hauteur pour venir en aide à son cadet lorsque ce dernier sentirait le doute au sujet de sa métamorphose l'assaillir.

 _Quoi que je ne sois déjà pas sûr de surmonter les miens,_ se dit-il en enfilant son pantalon noir. Sa mère lui avait proposé d'ajouter une touche de couleur à sa tenue et lui acheta une ceinture en cuire à grosse boucle en argent sculptée en une arabesque florale, incrustée de faux diamants de couleur pourpre. Ses mocassins lustrés étaient d'un rouge foncé qui tirait un peu sur la couleur prune. Pour ses cheveux, sachant que son humeur changerait au fil de la soirée et que cela aurait des répercussions sur eux, il préféra ne rien toucher. De plus, ayant pris très récemment sa douche, ils arboraient un petit effet mouillé qu'il trouva sympathique. Même..charmant.

Après avoir mis un peu d'eau de Cologne sur ses poignets et sous sa mâchoire, il ressortit en jetant ses précédents vêtements en boule dans un coin.

-Un peu de respect, se moqua Max en ramassant les vêtements de son ami qu'il étendit sur son lit.

-Ils devaient partir au sale.

Eliott dévisagea son ami un instant, et trouva quelque chose de changé.

-T'as fait un truc à ta tenue le temps que je m'habille ?

-Euh...fit Max, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait répondre. Je me suis coiffé.

En effet, il rebiqua quelques mèches de cheveux en arrière et en laissa d'autres s'effiler sur son front. Quelques années de plus et Eliott aurait pu clairement le confondre avec Alec. _Les lunettes._

-T'as retiré tes lunettes ?

-Pour ce soir, j'ai voulu essayer les lentilles de contact. J'ai galéré à les poser mais c'est supportable. (Il agita un étui gris) Mes lunettes sont en sûreté là-dedans.

Eliott dut bien avouer, que cela sied bien à Max. Passant outre, le sorcier récupéra son livre et revint à la page de son colorant.

-Bon, je te laisse avec ma mère pour les décorations et je m'occupe de rassembler les ingrédients.

-Ah, et je dis quoi à ta mère si elle te cherche ?

-Ce que tu veux, mais surtout, il ne faut pas qu'elle rentre dans l'atelier de Ragnor !

Après avoir photographier la page avec son portable, Eliott ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et incita Max à en sortir. Ce dernier s'exécuta en traînant des savates tandis que son aîné le suivait joyeusement.

Une fois au salon, les garçons découvrirent les grandes tables installées les unes au bout des autres pour faire un grand présentoir où serait disposer les plats. Sunniva avait opté pour un dîner debout, et froid. Quoi que les plans seraient un peu changés avec les plats préparés par Raphaël Santiago.

Des nappes noires ornées de motifs dorés recouvraient les tables donnant un côté à la fois classique et chic.

-Tu seras assorti à la déco, Max ! Souligna la brune en approuvant totalement le costume du jeune Nephilim. Vous êtes trop beaux, venez par-là que je vous prenne en photo !

Les deux garçons se placèrent devant les tables et sourirent d'un air crispé. En face d'eux, Sunniva les photographia avec son polaroid et en quelques secondes, la photo sortit de l'appareil. Elle glissa la photo dans un petit album.

-Faut laisser l'image se former, (Elle vérifia avec excitation et sourit de toutes ses dents avant de montrer le papier glacée) Ta-dam !

-Oh cette tête, grimaça Eliott en voyant son portrait. Cache-moi ça...

-Bah quoi, t'es beau, lâcha des plus sincèrement possible Max avec un regard tout à fait innocent.

Le blond fuit son regard et se racla bruyamment la gorge.

-Man', dit-il, j'ai un truc à faire je te laisse avec Max, ok ?

-Hein ? Mais où tu-

La pauvre Sunniva n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit que son fils s'éclipsa dans le couloir. Elle jeta un regard intrigué en direction de Max qui bloqua sa respiration avant de soupirer bruyamment, semblant réfléchir. Il vit des ballons en forme de lettre déjà gonflés, en prit un et l'agita devant son aînée.

-On accroche ça où ?

* * *

Vers dix-neuf heure, les invités arrivèrent par petits groupes. Les premiers furent Simon, Raphaël et Isabelle, qui avait abandonné ses frères et Magnus après un appel d'un jeune vampire en panique.

Les suivants furent Jocelyne et Luke, tous deux invités par Ragnor qui désirait revoir la chasseuse d'ombres après toutes ses années où tous deux restèrent tapis dans l'ombre. Clary les avait accompagnés. Depuis que sa mère avait regagné le droit de vivre à New-York, loin de la surveillance de l'Enclave, la jeune femme passa beaucoup de temps chez Luke, là où Jocelyne avait également élu domicile.

Après la guerre, certaines révélations avaient été faite de part et d'autre et notamment entre l'Alpha et la Nephilim. Tous deux se portaient de réciproques sentiments cachés qu'ils ne voulurent plus taire dans l'espoir de se reconstruire ensemble. Les choses se faisaient doucement, mais sûrement... Simon et Isabelle furent un tantinet surpris de voir leur amie Clary non-accompagnée de Jace. Mais d'un autre côté, peut-être s'en étaient-ils doutés.

Catarina arriva chargée de sacs remplies de paquets. Et de quelques bouteilles d'alcool à diluer avec les boissons que devaient apporter Magnus, Alec et Jace, avec le dessert.

Les discussions allaient déjà de bon train, Isabelle parlait toujours assez fort, aimant particulièrement se faire remarquer, quoi qu'il lui arrivât de faire certaines messes basses à Simon de temps à autres, suscitant la curiosité de Santiago.

-Alcool ? Proposa Catarina qui désespérait de ne pas voir arriver Magnus.

-Pas sans les jus, fit Ragnor. Je savais que j'aurai dû en acheter au magasin tout à l'heure, grogna-t-il en regardant son épouse d'un air agacé.

Cette dernière secoua la tête avec une pointe d'exaspération dans le regard.

-Soit patient, on a dit qu'on commencerait à manger vers la demie ! Ils ont encore un quart d'heure devant eux.

-Tout le monde est là sauf eux ! Et qui se trouve dans le lot ? Cet espèce de- !

-De meilleur ami qui pense fort à son petit poids préféré ? poursuivit une voix guillerette que l'ancien Grand Sorcier de Londres reconnu aisément.

Agitant dramatiquement les mains, Ragnor fit volte-face et aperçut dans l'entrée, trois jeunes hommes ayant à leurs mains des sacs en plastiques d'où dépassaient les culots de bouteilles à jus de fruits tant attendus. Jace s'était chargé de tenir le dessert, emballé dans une boite cartonnée sublimement décorées et très pailletées. La signature de Magnus Bane était reconnaissable. Ragnor s'apprêtait à répliquer avec un sermon mais en voyant Magnus rayonnant comme jamais et serrant la main d'Alec qui lui lançait des œillades affectueuses, il capitula et partit étreindre amicalement son cadet.

-On n'te refera pas.

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Ragnor.

Le sorcier cornu salua les deux frères en les remerciant d'être venus. Il les incita ensuite à rejoindre les autres au salon.

-Vos parents sont restés à l'Institut ? demanda Sunniva qui embrassa chaleureusement ces derniers invités.

-Depuis son ascension au titre d'Inquisiteur, Robert n'a pas beaucoup de temps devant lui, mais il sera libre demain. On le rejoindra à la maison familiale pour célébrer Noël en famille à ce moment-là, expliqua Jace.

-Quant à notre mère, elle voulait rester au calme jusqu'à demain. (Alec haussa les épaules) J'ai vraiment insisté, mais je crois que ça ne lui disait pas.

-Aucun souci, fit la brune en aidant les jeunes hommes à se décharger. Venez, on va poser tout ça en cuisine.

Jace jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et chercha Clary du regard. La brune leva les yeux et ciel d'une mine amusée, et lui prit des mains la boîte contenant le dessert.

-Vas-y, l'incita-t-elle en ajoutant un clin d'œil.

Le blond sourit timidement avant de remercier son aîné d'un hochement de tête respectueux. Alec le vit s'éclipser et espérait que tout se passerait bien pour Jace. En revanche, il grogna dans le dos son amant qui ne l'aida pas du tout à déballer les bouteilles. Le pauvre n'eut même pas le temps de saluer les autres.

-Tout s'est bien passé avec Max ?

-Les garçons ont été adorables, Max m'a même beaucoup aidé pour la disposition de la décoration et des tables. (Elle haussa les sourcils) Je ne peux en dire autant de mon fils.

Sunniva expliqua l'étrange comportement du jeune sorcier qui les avait laissés elle et Max, terminer les préparatifs pour la soirée. Elle sortit un grand récipient en verre pour la préparation du punch. Des coupes de Champagne serraient également proposés pendant le dessert. Alec sortit les verres et les disposa sur le plan de travail.

-Je vois, j'espère qu'ils ne nous préparent rien ces deux-là. Dit Alec en ouvrant une bouteille de jus de mangue.

-Pas de magie, c'est la seule règle pour cette soirée !

-Pour sa part, Magnus a bien suivi la règle, signala Alec. On a préparé le pudding de la façon la plus terrestre qui soit.

-Bien ! (Sunniva déboucha une bouteille de rhum blanc) Un petit cocktail ?

Alec sourit en la regardant déverser l'alcool dans le saladier. Arrivèrent Max et Eliott avec des sachets d'oranges et citrons confits.

-Papa a oublié de te donner ça, Man'.

-Tiens, Max ! On parlait justement d'Eliott et toi, fit Alec qui touillait le mélange.

-Ah ? En mal ?

-Bien sûr, on adore déblatérer des horreurs sur vous, plaisanta Sunniva en ajoutant quelques fruits confits au punch.

-Hm, non je veux les manger ! s'empressa le jeune ange en piquant dans le sachet. Max ricana en voyant son frère dévorer les citrons confits : Quoi ? s'indigna faussement ce dernier. J'aime les fruits confits.

-Laisses en pour la boisson, rit Sunniva.

De son côté, Eliott fit attention que personne ne le regardait pour déverser quelques gouttes de son colorant qui semblait enfin prêt. Mais lorsque Ragnor entra dans la pièce sans crier gare, il sursauta et sa fiole glissa d'entre ses mains avant de plonger dans le punch.

-Merde !

-Eliott ! s'écria Sunniva qui se retourna pour réprimander son fils.

Penaud, le jeune sorcier s'excusa d'avoir juré, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux à l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre découvre sa bêtise. Max comprit que l'opération s'était mal passée, et tenta faire diversion.

-Je n'ai pas encore goûté vos bouchées, madame Fell-

-Sunniva, rectifia la brune.

-O-Oui, (il jeta un coup d'œil à Eliott qui essayait de repêcher la fiole), ça vous dit on va en manger quelques-uns avec les autres ? Connaissant Isabelle, elle a déjà attaqué les plats.

-Pas faut, souligna Alec. On pourra toujours faire quelques allées retours pour le punch, non ?

-De toute façon il est prêt, maintenant il n'y aura plus qu'à le servir.

-Laissons-le macérer un peu, histoire que le rhum s'imprègne bien ! Renchérit Ragnor.

-Bonne idée papa, fit soudainement Eliott qui se lavait les mains à l'évier. Max comprit que le sauvetage avait été accompli avec succès.

Tous quittèrent la cuisine, et les deux adolescents jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil au Punch. Dans leurs dos respectifs, ils glissèrent une main et firent le signe de la victoire.

Finalement, Alec aperçut Jace et Clary qui discutaient tranquillement, la jeune chasseuse d'ombres le rose aux joues, et le blond affichant un sourire éclatant. Beaucoup de questions restaient sans réponse, notamment au sujet de la disparition définitive de leur lien alors que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait succombé aux coups de leurs ennemis.

La soirée commença à battre son plein après que tous aient trinqué les uns avec les autres. Magnus ne put s'empêcher de changer discrètement le contenu de sa boisson, n'étant peu fan du punch.

Jocelyne fit la connaissance de Sunniva, tout comme Luke. Tous les trois passèrent un bon moment ensemble, bien que la brune fît beaucoup d'allées et venues entre la cuisine et le salon, afin de resservir des invités ou encore d'apporter d'autres entremets.

-Hé, l'appela doucement Ragnor en l'attrapant par les hanches, s'ils veulent quoi que ce soit, ils savent où sa se trouve. Détends-toi.

Il se pencha pour lui dérober un baiser auquel la brune répondit avec affection. Ragnor se sentit d'humeur à approfondir leur échange. Portant une jupe patineuse noire, il était très facile pour son époux de glisser ses mains le long de ses cuisses recouvertes d'un collant beige. Cachés dans le couloir qui séparait le salon de la cuisine, les deux amants se câlinèrent un moment sans donner signe de vie aux autres.

Quoi que Magnus eût le nez pour les surprendre.

-Ah-ha !

Sunniva et Ragnor sursautèrent en même temps, et la brune ricana en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Je vous y prends, pesta moqueusement Magnus : « On va chercher les bouchées », fit-il en prenant une voix mielleuse : Mon œil !

Ragnor embrassa le front de sa compagne en riant doucement. Puis, se tenant par la main ils retournèrent au salon mais il fut bien difficile de les séparer, peu importe qui venait les voir ou encore ce qu'ils faisaient. D'autres furent ainsi, Clary et Jace roucoulaient sur un canapé sans vraiment se mêler aux autres. Voire, les ignorant totalement. Le sorcier se dit que les fêtes de fin d'année et leurs ambiances romantiques devaient y être pour beaucoup. Là où il s'inquiéta un peu plus, fut après avoir remarqué Catarina flirter avec le jeune Simon. Ce dernier semblait fort embarrassé et tentait de retrouver Isabelle qui parlait avec Raphaël près des tables. Faisant mine de les rejoindre, Magnus se racla bruyamment la gorge et alerta son amie à peau bleue qui ricanait d'un air enjôleur.

-Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? Tu n'es pas si dévergondée d'habitude.

-Oh, dixit celui qui organisait les plus sales orgies de Versailles !

-Hé, ho, je n'étais pas tout seul ! Ragnor s'occupait du « bouche à oreille ». (Il balayait ce sujet d'un geste désinvolte) Ce n'est pas le problème, regarde sur qui tu as mis le grappin ce soir Simon ! Dit-il en chuchotant soucieusement.

-Oh, c'est Noël, j'ai bien le droit de me détendre une nuit.

-Avec Simon ?

-Les amis, je vous entends, souligna celui-ci qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'éloigner des deux sorciers déjantés.

Magnus alla répliquer par une remarque cinglante lorsqu'il aperçut son amant s'éclipser sur le balcon. Après toute cette étrangeté dans l'air, il s'inquiéta pour Alec et alla le rejoindre sans tarder. Simon était assez grand pour se débrouiller, d'après lui. Derrière les vitres, il observa un instant son jeune amant se ventiler d'une main et déposer son verre sur le rebord des remparts en gré, de l'autre.

Ne voulant surtout pas l'effrayer, Magnus ouvrit délicatement la porte et passa sa tête au travers de l'embrasure.

-Alexander, l'appela-t-il d'une voix douce. Tout va bien ?

-Oh, se tourna Alec d'un air agréablement surpris. Oui, juste quelques bouffées de chaleurs.

-Les vapeurs d'alcool ? (Il vint sur le balcon et referma la porte derrière lui) C'est si fort que ça votre Punch ? s'enquit-il d'une mine sceptique.

-On n'a pourtant pas voulu faire ça très fort à cause des garçons, rétorqua Alec en se rafraîchissant les joues à l'aide de ses mains glacées : J'espère qu'ils n'ont bu que des jus de fruits, songea-t-il à haute voix.

-Toi, tu vas t'y mettre en tout cas, rit Magnus glissant son index sur le pied du verre rempli de punch.

Il observa le peu d'animation qu'il y avait dans la rue en contre-bas. Un taxi passait de temps en temps pour ramener des couples qui ressortaient du restaurant en face de l'immeuble. Il était bientôt minuit et les établissements culinaires faisaient quelques heures supplémentaires, sachant très bien qu'ils seraient fermés toute la journée du vingt-cinq. Deux bras enroulèrent le sien, et une tête se posa sur son épaule droite. Paisible, Alec contemplait lui aussi Brooklyn de nuit en profitant de la chaleur corporelle de son amant.

-On aura passé une bonne soirée, fit Magnus avant d'embrasser les cheveux d'Alec.

-Si seulement tu m'avais prévenu plus tôt que ton anniversaire était le huit, on aurait pu préparer quelque chose, tu ne penses pas ?

-C'est tombé durant notre voyage. En soi, j'ai eu un beau cadeau.

Alec sourit, perplexe.

-S'en est suivi beaucoup de mésaventures.

-Certes, mais…La voix de Magnus devint lointaine : Certains événements nous ont permis d'ouvrir les yeux. (Il baissa la tête) En tout cas, moi, oui.

Le voyant réfléchir, Alec patienta le temps que son amant trouve ses mots et l'écouta lui faire quelques confidences.

-J'ai compris, qu'il était possible de voiler la vérité, mais jamais définitivement. Cela n'apporte jamais rien de bon de le faire trop longtemps. Et la vérité, est que j'avais peur de moi-même.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son cadet qui fixait l'horizon. Il ne l'interrompit pas, et Magnus reprit avec confiance :

-Lorsque j'ai tué mon beau-père, je suis entré dans une telle furie que le seul qui parvint à me faire redevenir -en partie- humain, a été le Mangren. Il m'a aidé quelques temps, mais il ne tira rien de moi, j'étais cloîtré dans un profond mutisme apparut suite au choc d'avoir mis à feu et sang la montagne et le village dans lesquels je vivais. Je voyais le Nekomata, comme…(il se pinça les lèvres) une malédiction. Je ne comprenais déjà que peu ma condition de sorcier mais il fallait en plus que je sois affublé d'une _forma animalis._ Et je voyais tous ces autres enfants autour de moi, qui perfectionnaient leur transformation. Je n'étais pas comme eux, après m'être transformé une fois, je ne voulais plus devoir revêtir cette peau de bête sauvage et dangereuse. Mais il m'était également impossible de taire ma magie. Posséder du sang brut, ce n'est jamais facile à cacher. (Il sourit, l'air amusé) Tu es bien placé pour savoir de quoi je parle.

Alec se blottit un peu plus contre Magnus qui retira son bras d'entre les siens pour le passer autour de ses épaules. Il put sentir la fraîcheur de sa peau à travers sa blouse. Un frisson traversa le jeune Ange, et son aîné crut d'abord que ce fut à cause de l'air glacée de cette nuit hivernale.

-Mais maintenant, c'est différent, fit soudainement Alec après avoir pris une gorgée de son punch. Magnus le dévisagea avec des yeux interrogateurs : Je sens en toi, que quelque chose a changé. Peut-être est-ce revenu, ou bien est-ce arrivé pour la première fois en toi, mais c'est bien là.

Se tournant face à son amant, il plaqua ses mains sur son torse que Magnus bomba, comme à chaque fois qu'Alec le caressait de la sorte. Avec insistance et plaisir.

-Quand je t'ai vu à la Salle des Accords..aucune peur n'émanait de toi. Aucun doute. Tu étais là, tu étais toi. Magnus Bane. Le Sorcier de maintenant n'est plus le petit garçon qui ne savait rien. Comme tu l'as dit, la vérité n'est jamais longtemps cachée. Et ce soir tu en es porteur.

Alec fit reculer son amant jusqu'à l'acculer contre la bordure. Le coude de Magnus percuta le verre qui dégringola dans le vide.

-A-Alexander ?

Les pommettes saillantes et licencieusement rougies, Alec ancra un regard plein d'ivresse dans ceux de son aîné.

-Cette confiance, cette droiture dont tu as fait preuve cette nuit-là. (Il glissa une main sur sa nuque et la glissa lentement dans son cou, comme pour se rafraîchir.) J'étais tellement fier de toi, tellement amoureux.

Magnus ne put retenir son attention de dériver vers les tétons gonflés d'Alec, comme deux cerises bien mures, sous sa blouse fluide qui lui donnait une allure déjà bien séduisante. _Magnus, c'est une soirée élégante, tu es plus fort que ça !_ se répéta-t-il en s'efforçant de regarder droit dans les yeux de son amant. Ce qui n'était pas non plus une excellente idée, à la vue de la façon dont le dévorait son cadet d'un regard fiévreux.

-Tu as su éveiller le meneur que tu es, (Alec se mit à haleter) que tu as toujours été ! déclara-t-il en agrippant si fermement le top du sorcier qu'il froissa le tissu et griffa ses mamelons. Un faible rugissement s'échappa de Magnus et ses canines de félins qui apparurent.

Depuis le salon, des cris de joies se firent entendre et tout le monde applaudit pour une raison qui échappait aux deux amants sur le balcon, et qui ne semblaient guère sans soucier. Magnus sentit l'excitation le gagner, et pas seulement lui. Le Nekomata réagissait à l'aura agitée d'Alec.

-Tu n'étais pas violent, mais puissant. Tu n'étais pas colérique mais empreint de vigueur. Tu ne soumettais personne, tu menais.

-Alec, calme ton aur- paniqua Magnus mais le brun l'interrompit par une demande qui sonna comme un ordre.

-Montre-le moi.

Les yeux félins de Magnus luisirent si intensément qu'Alec pouvait à peine distinguer le vert de l'ambre de ses iris.

-Maintenant.

Un Portail s'ouvrit aussi brutalement que Magnus le fit traverser à Alec. Le sorcier les avait fait revenir à l'Institut, ça il en était sûr, mais dans l'émotion il avait raté la chambre et tous deux se retrouvaient dans le bureau du directeur… Le bureau d'Alec.

-Ah !

Ce dernier libéra un puissant gémissement lorsque les griffes de son aîné pressèrent l'intérieur de ses cuisses, après avoir été plaqué sur la surface de son bureau. Un sourire satisfait s'étendit sur son visage en voyant dans quel état d'impatience se retrouvait Magnus. Pour le coup, Alec n'était pas vraiment mieux non plus.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as ce soir mais tu vas avoir ce que tu veux, prévint Magnus d'une voix rauque, entrecoupée par ses soupirs. Et n'attends surtout de moi que je te ménage cette nuit.

Alec voulut répliquer mais son aîné l'en empêcha en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. Il put diriger la direction dans laquelle allait la tête de son cadet comme il voulut, et s'offrit un libre accès vers son cou qu'il pinça entre ses crocs.

-Hgnn !

L'Ange ferma douloureusement les yeux et arrêta de remuer lorsque Magnus se coucha de ton son poids sur lui, leurs jambes mêlées les unes entre les autres. Il soupira, grogna et frissonna sous les coups de la langue râpeuse du sorcier, qui usait de certains attraits physiques de sa _forma animalis_ pour éveiller le vice en Alec. S'assurant que son jeune amant ne tenterait rien pour le moment, Magnus retira lentement sa main dessus les lèvres du brun qui libéra de bien concupiscentes plaintes.

Il continua de lécher et mordre sa peau à des endroits stratégiques de son cou laissant d'apparentes marques violacées. Alec gardait ses mains plaquées contre le buste de son amant, mais ne tenta aucun autre geste pour l'instant. La nouvelle sensation le subjuguait et l'hypnotisa. C'était aussi texturé que de frotter un épais velours ou de se rouler sur un lit de sable chaud. Vêtement par vêtement, Alec se retrouva bientôt nu, à genoux sur le bureau le dos bien droit et les mains posées entre l'écart de ses cuisses qui dévoilaient son érection. Debout devant le bureau, bien face à lui, Magnus l'aida à retirer sa blouse qui dévoila un torse finement musclé à la peau ivoire. Il faisait noir dans la pièce, mais leurs sens surdéveloppés suffirent amplement pour qu'ils se voient dans le moindre détail. Le sorcier retira également son top, ne laissant que son collier en lacet pendre à son cou et retombant juste sous ses pectoraux. Alec s'avança à quatre pattes et attrapa le bijou avec ses dents. Il suivit les cordons tout en embrassant la peau dorée et chaude du sorcier qui le regardait faire d'un œil qui trahit son appétit. Il grogna lorsque son cadet dévia sur son téton bronzé, de son pectoral droit.

Glisser une main dans la chevelure déjà ébouriffée d'Alec, par leurs précédentes caresses, ne fit qu'accentuer l'attitude aguicheuse de celui-ci. Il prit appui sur les épaules de son aîné afin de terminer l'ascension de ses lèvres contre son cou. Connaissant par cœur son sorcier, il sut où sucer pour lui arracher des grognements de plaisir. Juste à l'angle de sa mâchoire.

Désirant le rapprocher encore plus de lui, Magnus enserra les bras d'Alec et l'attira. Un spasme violent traversa son cadet qui se recula d'un air affolé et se dégagea de son emprise. Ce fut si soudain que Magnus leva les mains d'un geste tranquille en dévisageant soucieusement Alec.

-Je t'ai fait mal quelque part ? s'enquit-il bien qu'il ne lui ait touché que les bras.

-Non, voulut lui assurer Alec, se sentant idiot. Ce n'est rien, excuse-moi.

-D'accord, fit Magnus un peu sceptique. Il rouvrit ses bras en voyant son cadet revenir se blottir contre lui et massa ses épaules avec une poigne appuyée et ferme tout en l'embrassant langoureusement. Ils échangèrent des soupirs et seul le bruit humide des caresses de leurs langues et du contact de leurs lèvres gonflées, ambiançaient la pièce.

Lorsque Magnus se mit à caresser ses bras, Alec le repoussa à nouveau ne supportant pas la pression dont il fit preuve.

-Hé, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, chuchota-t-il en éclairant le bureau grâce à des éclats de magie, tamisant les murs d'une lumière bleutée.

-J-je t'assure que ça ne vient pas de toi, haleta Alec qui reprenait son souffle. Juste, j'ai des images qui me reviennent et ça me bloque.

-Des images, mais lesquelles voyons ? demanda Magnus, sensiblement inquiet.

Alec se passa une main dans les cheveux, et s'assit au bord du bureau, les jambes croisées.

-Ça me le fait à chaque fois qu'on me touche le bras. Je revois Jonathan qui me retient avant de me couper le bras. (Il inspecta ce dernier d'un air répugné) Il m'a soumis en quelques gestes… La dernière fois que je me suis senti si faible, c'était lors de l'incident à la raffinerie.

Magnus fronça les sourcils, n'approuvant guère l'état d'esprit d'Alec.

-Ce traumatisme percute par moment. Mais ne te soumets pas à lui. Parce que tu ne l'es pas. Voilà ce que j'ai appris avec toi, c'est qu'on n'oublie peut-être pas mais on surmonte. (Il embrassa amoureusement son front) Mais tu le sais déjà.., sourit-il. Ici, douleur physique et psychologique sont liées, et ça prendra sûrement du temps pour que ça passe. (Il dégagea ses cheveux dessus son front) Mais ça passera.

-Je sais, et je me sens honteux d'être ainsi face à toi.

N'étant pas certain de comprendre, le sorcier pencha la tête sur le côté et l'interrogeai d'un regard.

-T'as traversé tant de pénibles étapes dans ta vie que je ne voulais pas te montrer une faiblesse si insignifiante.

-Ce n'est pas une faiblesse insignifiante, et surtout ce n'est pas de ta faute. On t'a blessé, Alexander. La voix de Magnus fut basse mais tellement chaude qu'Alec put ressentir de la souplesse dans ses inflexions.

Ils se soutinrent mutuellement du regard avant que l'ange ne remercie sincèrement son amant pour ses réconfortantes paroles. Alec se perdit dans ses pensées l'espace d'un instant, l'air plus serein et un timide sourire apparut sur son visage. Magnus taquina son cadet en tapotant le bout de son nez avec son index, ce qui eut pour effet de l'amuser. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et pinça la griffe, puis vint la mordre entre ses dents. Fermant les yeux, il retrouva ses précédentes pulsions voluptueuses et se mit à sucer d'une mine bien indécente le doigt en son entier.

Grisé, Magnus ne put cacher son sourire qui affichait l'avilissement de son état d'esprit. Bien qu'il trouvât Alec définitivement étrange et bien plus libertin qu'à l'accoutumée, tout ceci n'était pas pour l'en déplaire. L'Ancien Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, comptait bien faire grincer les poutres et le plancher de cet office.

-Ne coupe surtout pas tes lèvres, je ne compte pas rentrer les griffes ce soir.

Alec grogna contre le doigt et fit frissonner son amant qui n'avait qu'une hâte que ces grognements viennent chatouiller sa verge.

-Tu ne veux pas lâcher mes doigts ? proposa Magnus en débouclant sa ceinture.

Le jeune ange sourit tout en engouffrant dans sa bouche le majeur en plus de l'index et pompa avec plus de vigueur. Chaque fois qu'il arrivait au bout des griffes, il laissait bien ses lèvres se décoller en un bruit de succion libidineux, afin d'attiser l'impatience du demi-démon.

-Tu joues à un jeu _très_ dangereux…Alexander, prévint-il d'une mine sérieuse.

Pour tout réponse, Alec s'attaqua au pouce de son aîné tout en levant le regard sur sa personne. Il n'y eut ni moquerie, ni supercherie, mais une évidente malice enrobée dans un sérieux tout aussi présent que celui qu'employa Magnus. Les jeux étaient faits. Lorsqu'il sourit, un grondement sauvage sortit de sa gorge. Le regard d'Alec pétilla à l'idée dans entendre plus.

Alors, il libéra la main de son aîné pour s'en prendre à un membre de taille. Seul un bouton retenait son pantalon. Alec s'en débarrassa ainsi que du sous-vêtement qui glissa sur les chevilles de Magnus. Celui-ci extirpa les pieds des vêtements et les fit glisser plus loin, à côté de la chaise tournante.

Il eut, soudain, une idée.

-Chéri, commença-t-il d'une voix mielleuse : Comme c'est Noël, je me disais qu'on aurait pu réaliser nos fantasmes sexuels pour cette nuit, qu'en dis-tu ?

Alec, qui s'était attelé à réaliser une fellation incroyable à son amant, libéra sa bouche et pesta :

-Je peux terminer ?

-Justement, fit Magnus en se massant la nuque d'un air gêné. Mon fantasme est lié à ça (il mima faire une fellation en remuant ses mains devant sa bouche et gonflant sa bouche) Alors...tu vois.

-Oh, dans ce cas. Alec haussa les épaules : Dis-moi.

Ne quittant pas l'érection des yeux, Alec resta attentif tout en massant tranquillement le sexe agité de Magnus. Ce dernier lui emprisonna les poignets et l'obligea à s'arrêter quelques minutes. _Il a le Diable au corps, ou quoi ?!_ S'outra intérieurement le sorcier.

-Vois-tu, je viens de fêter mes quatre cent quinze ans et je n'ai jamais -ce qui est fort étonnant je te l'accorde- appliqué littéralement l'expression « passer sous le bureau ». Il se tut avant de se rectifier : Ou plutôt, personne n'a jamais passé sous _mon_ bureau.

Alec ricana nerveusement et jeta un coup d'œil sceptique à sa chaise tournante. Son attention revint presque aussitôt sur son amant.

-Tu veux que je te suce sous le bureau ?

-Quoi ? Je parie les croquettes de mon chat que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça !

-Oublie les croquettes, mais en effet je, hum… (il agita ses doigts de la façon la plus déductive qu'il put malgré que ses mains soient retenues par celles du sorcier) … à quelque chose de plus osée, surtout venant de toi.

-Disons que c'est l'un de mes fantasmes, pour tout te dire j'en ai deux, mais le deuxième rares sont les personnes qui disent oui.

-Essaie toujours. Alec sembla soudainement perplexe.

Magnus tordit sa bouche et hésita longuement avant de rire et d'avouer :

-Un simple bondage !

Son rire sembla communicatif ou bien fusse la réponse qui amusa son cadet, mais ce dernier partit dans un fou rire qui lui fit perdre tout moyen de parler.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois me vexer, rit Magnus tout en embrassant les cheveux du brun.

-Là ça te ressemble plus, fit Alec en s'agitant pour se retirer de l'emprise de son aîné qui desserra sa poigne sans pour autant retirer ses mains.

D'un œil intéressé, il sonda les yeux bleus d'Alec pour y déceler le moindre trouble, le moindre désaccord.

-Alors ? Lequel des deux te conviendrait mieux à réaliser pour moi, souffla-t-il d'une voix aussi sensuelle que le toucher de sa langue qui pressait la veine d'Alec à l'un de ses poignets.

-Je crois, commença-t-il en suivant attentivement les mouvements de la langue : Que le bureau fera l'affaire pour cette nuit.

Magnus sourit contre sa peau, et Alec regretta déjà le contact humide de l'appendice buccale sur son épiderme.

-Je m'en doutai. Il ne faut pourtant pas voir ça comme de la maltraitance.

-Et je ne pense pas que ça en soit. Enfin, du moment qu'il y a consentement. Avoua Alec. Le sorcier parut intrigué et haussa un sourcil.

-Où est le problème dans ce cas ?

-Là.

D'un geste brusque, voire violent, Alec usa de sa force pour obliger son amant à l'empoigner par le bras gauche et se retourna, comme si Magnus le tenait en otage. Ce dernier papillonna des yeux sans savoir quoi faire.

-Wah…, là tu m'as vraiment surpris.

-Seras-tu capable d'aller aussi loin que tu veux en sachant déjà que j'ai mal ?

Fronçant les sourcils, Magnus se concentra un peu pour calmer sa stupeur et constata à regret que son cadet tremblait comme une feuille, et que son corps fut parfumé par la peur.

D'un geste délicat, il pencha sa tête au-dessus de son épaule frissonnante et déposa un baiser léger comme un flocon. Il hocha la tête, comme pour appuyer les dires d'Alec.

-Ton traumatisme partira, je te le jure mon Alec, susurra-t-il : Mais je n'ai jamais eu autant envie de faire une telle chose, qu'avec toi, et je n'ai rien contre être le passif, ce n'est pas comme si tu l'ignorais.

Il relâcha doucement son jeune amant et usa de sa magie afin de soigner l'ecchymose qu'eurent laissé ses doigts, autour de son bras. Alec laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, qui vint se caler tout contre le creux du cou du demi-démon. Celui-ci glissa ses deux mains à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, grandes écartées et laissant toujours paraître son érection.

-Pourtant, j'ai cru comprendre à travers l'inflexion de ta voie, et le désir dans ton regard fiévreux que tu me voulais à ta merci.

-C'est vrai, et j'aurai su te faire aimer ça. (Il pressa ses paumes de mains autour du sexe d'Alec, lui arrachant un soupir rauque) Comme maintenant…

Les baisers que lui délivrait Magnus n'aidèrent pas le jeune ange à garder son calme et son esprit clair. Quelque chose l'enivrait dans ces caresses, l'intoxiquait. Et plutôt que de se soigner, il voulait lécher les moindres restes du poison. Levant les bras, il laissa ses mains fourrager les cheveux de Magnus, méchés de doré, comme pour libérer les pulsions qui circulaient en lui.

-Tu sais quoi ? soupira Magnus, oublie les fantasmes, on est bien là...

-Ah- ! Hh.. !

Alec glissa ses mains de plus en plus bas, un peu à l'aveugle, mais sa peau connaissait mieux que quiconque celle de son amant, et les courbes qui dessinaient la silhouette son corps. Il agrippa la taille du demi-démon, puis ses hanches, avant d'enfoncer ses ongles sur ses fesses fermes et ramener son bassin tout contre le sien. La verge, prête à passer en première ligne, aimait partir au front d'autant plus que ces terres-là ne lui étaient pas inconnues. Elle frétilla contre le bas du dos d'Alec, toujours à genoux sur le bureau, qui ondulait son corps contre Magnus. Courbant son bassin, il caressa avec sa raie, le gland d'où vint s'écouler un peu de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Tout comme sa queue, bien au chaud entre les mains expertes du sorcier.

Sans prévenir, Magnus agrippa la tignasse d'Alec, et le pencha en avant tout en redressant son arrière train afin de lui permettre un total accès et une vue imprenable sur son intimité. Il chatouilla les courbes de son dos ainsi du bout des griffes, et agrippa fermement ses fesses légèrement bombées. Alec gémissait déjà d'impatience, grognait, et finit par crier d'une voix puissante et entre-coupées par le souffle qui lui manquait lorsque Magnus le prit entièrement.

Jetant sa tête en arrière, il commença des mouvements de va et vient qui crispèrent son cadet. D'un tour de magie, il apporta le lubrifiant qui se trouvait dans leur chambre, pressa d'une main le flacon qui se déversa sur son sexe et sur le bas du dos d'Alec, s'écoulant sur ses courbes jusqu'à son anus chauffé par les coups de butoir de Magnus.

Tout devint plus lisse, plus humide et Alec apprécia davantage l'acte maintenant que l'irritation se changea en une agréable chaleur qui embrasait ses parois. Totalement vautré sur le bureau, il laissa Magnus mener la danse comme bon lui semblait. Sa voix ne semblait pas suffisamment exprimer sa satisfaction, et le sorcier se retira un instant, avant de retourner son amant sur le dos et de le prendre à nouveau.

Alec plaqua ses mains contre ses mamelons et commença à les presser, les pincer, les masser avec ferveur. Magnus ne lâcha sa taille, à laquelle il s'accrochait jusqu'au bout des griffes. Le bureau, aussi lourd fut-il, s'éloigna de quelques centimètres de sa place initiale. Agacé à devoir tenir son amant et le meuble, il attira Alec vers lui et lui fit l'amour debout, agrippant une cuisse qu'il ramena contre son flanc et le laissa en appui sur un pied.

-Han ! N-non- !

-J'te tiens, gémit Magnus.

Mais l'ange se cramponna malgré tout aux épaules du sorcier qui ne faiblissait pas. La hampe dressée d'Alec claquait contre son ventre à chaque coup de reins, et cela attisait encore plus ses pulsions. Voir son amant dans un tel état, ça l'excitait. Ça le rendait dingue même, au point qu'il ne mesura pas sa force alors qu'il jetait Alec au sol, retombant sur le tapis devant la cheminée froide et éteinte. Seule la cendre et des restes de bûches n'attendant qu'à se faire embraser l'écorce subsistaient.

Essayant de reprendre son souffle et ses esprit, Alec colla sa tête contre le tapis et ferma les yeux. Qu'il rouvrit bien vite sous la surprise lorsqu'il fut tiré par la croupe. Il glissa sur le sol, entraînant le tapis avec lui, contre lequel il s'était désespérément agrippé, tous deux ripant contre le parquet.

Le faisant s'asseoir contre ses cuisses, Magnus ne laissa aucun espace séparer leurs corps entrelacés. Son torse s'emboîta parfaitement au dos d'Alec qui chantait sa satisfaction et son incommensurable plaisir. S'il fallait passer par une quelconque étape pour atteindre le septième Ciel, celle-ci comptait bel et bien. Le rythme devint plus langoureux, mais cette fantaisie lubrique s'imprégnait toujours profondément en eux.

Ils entrelacèrent leurs bras, leurs mains jusqu'au bout de leurs doigts. Tout devint si passionné. La pression de leurs baisers, de leur corps l'un contre l'autre. L'éclatement des frissons qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Le corps d'Alec était brûlant, et la fine pellicule de sueur faisait luire sa chair que Magnus continuait à presser contre le sien. La magie du sorcier perdura dans l'air, les éclairant faiblement, par petits orbes bleutés qui gravitaient tout autour d'eux. Quelques-uns se mêlèrent à la cendre et aux bûches de la cheminée et un feu de foyer jaillit, réchauffant la pièce et leurs corps alimentés par leurs chaleurs corporelles respectives. Il aurait pu se mettre à pleuvoir sur eux... La neige, tombant à l'extérieur, aurait pu les recouvrir... Le vent pourrait venir les enlacer... Rien ne pouvait plus les atteindre. Tout ceci, grâce à la flamme qui les guidait vers l'amour.

La nuit continua de faire tourner les heures, et plus aucun bruit ou très peu ne s'élevait à l'Institut ou ailleurs. Assoupi sur le divan placé au milieu de la pièce, Alec semblait paisible, enroulé dans la couverture qu'eut faite apparaître Magnus. Lui, assis sur l'accoudoir derrière la tête de son amant, était au téléphone avec un sorcier cornu bien penaud.

 _« Encore désolé pour tout ça... »_

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'Eliott se tromperait de formule ? ricana-t-il.

 _« Pas de formule, de recette ! Je m'occuperai de lui à son réveil, grogna-t-il. Quand même, c'était quelque chose cette nuit. »_

Magnus opina vigoureusement du chef.

-Je veux bien te croire ! Rien qu'en trois verres de punch aphrodisiaque, Alec était dans tous ces états alors vous tous réunis. (Il gloussa) Dionysos va pouvoir te demander conseil pour ces prochaines orgies.

 _« C'est ça, rigole bien ! Maintenant que les effets viennent de s'estomper de mon côté, je me sens horriblement mal pour les gosses qui sont tombés sur Clary et Jace, cachés dans la penderie de l'entrée. »_

Le demi-démon aux yeux de chat dut se faire violence pour retenir ses rires afin de ne pas réveiller son amant qui dormait. D'ailleurs, il s'agitait drôlement pendant son sommeil. Magnus s'en inquiéta et demanda à Ragnor de le rappeler plus tard.

 _« Ah oui, quand ça ? Parce que ça ne va pas être facile de te contacter maintenant que tu as pris cette stupide décision. »_

-Ah, fit Magnus en haussant les sourcils, faussement surpris : Tu trouves ça stupide maintenant ?

Ragnor ne répondit pas aussitôt. Semblant réfléchir, il finit par soupirer longuement et dit :

 _« J'espère juste que tu sais ce que tu fais. S'il t'a demandé de rester auprès d'Alec, c'est qu'il y a une raison, Mag' »._

-Je le sais bien, mais cette fois, ce n'est pas à Alec de régler ça. C'est mon combat, pas le sien.

 _« Donne-toi tout de même une limite. Tu ne sais pas pour combien de temps tu en auras. Pense à Alec et à ce qu'il va endurer loin de toi. »_

-Tu te fais du souci pour lui, toi maintenant ?

 _« Parce qu'il se souci de toi. D'Eliott, de Sunniva, de tout le monde autour de lui. C'est un mec bien, avec qui je suis prêt à m'allier les yeux bandés pour l'avenir du Monde Obscur. »_

Magnus comprit ce sentiment. Perdu dans le lointain de ses pensées, il laissa son regard posé sur les flammes du foyer qui crépitaient à son rythme. _Je ferai comme je peux…_ songea-t-il avant de se tourner de biais, et poser son attention sur son bel endormi. _Mais je ferai ce que j'ai à faire._

 _« C'est juste un au revoir, pas vrai?_ ' » demanda soudainement Ragnor.

-Bien sûr, pour qui me prends-tu ? Toi ?

Son aîné ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, comprenant que trop bien les sous-entendus de son cadet.

 _« Reviens-nous vite, Magnus. »_

Souriant contre le téléphone, Magnus raccrocha. Soudain, la porte d'entrée grinça après qu'un petit félin tigré l'ait poussé avec ses pattes. Étant passés par un Portail pour rejoindre l'office, il fut vrai que ni Magnus ni Alec n'eurent fait attention si la porte était fermée ou non. Président Miaou frétilla la queue, content de trouver ses maîtres et commença à miauler avec insistance autour du canapé.

-Chut, ne le réveille-pas ! fit-il en portant le chat dans ses bras : T'as à manger dans la cuisine, pourquoi tu râles ?

Le chat frotta sa tête contre le menton du sorcier et ronronna sous les caresses qu'il lui prodiguait sur le dos.

-Oh, tu te sentais seul ?

-En même temps, il est resté seul…marmonna un être qui sortait tout juste de son sommeil.

Attendrit, Magnus sourit en adressant un doux regard à son jeune amant qui s'était allongé sur le dos, et relevait sa tête pour le voir. D'une mine béate, il s'étira avant de réclamer le chat. Président Miaou troqua donc les bras du sorcier avec ceux de l'ange qui l'enroula dans la couette avec lui.

-Moi aussi je peux ronronner ! souligna Magnus qui se fourra sous la couverture avec Alec et le chat.

-A-Arrête ! Rit l'ange, chatouilleux.

Finalement, ils se retrouvèrent enlacés sur le canapé, bien au chaud. Magnus reposait sa tête sur le torse de son jeune amant qui câlinait ses cheveux et la fourrure du chat. L'Ange se rendit compte de l'attitude un peu absente de son aîné. Déjà qu'il se demandait comment il avait pu rester éveillé après de tels ébats, tandis que de son côté, Morphée alla l'asticoter quelques minutes.

-Je te sens perdu, chuchota-t-il. Ça t'arrive souvent ces jours-ci. (Il embrassa sa tempe) Tu veux en parler ?

-Je me demandai comment faire pour me mettre à apprécier une personne avec qui j'ai du mal à discuter cinq minutes sans me disputer.

Alec rit malgré lui.

-J'ai l'impression que tu penses plus à Raphaël qu'à moi, plaisanta-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas idée, renchérit le sorcier sur le même ton.

Bien que cela fit sourire le jeune ange, ce dernier comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Il connaissait Magnus et celui-ci appréciait avoir un peu d'intimité. Alec serait toujours là pour l'écouter le moment venu. Puis, hésitant un instant, il se redressa sur les coudes comme s'il tenait à s'extirper dessous la couette.

-Une envie pressante ? s'enquit Magnus qui se relevait à son tour.

Alec hocha simplement la tête sans dire un mot. Il chercha ses vêtements du regard mais Magnus lui passa la couverture, lui disant qu'il pouvait la prendre le temps de traverser le couloir. Son cadet l'embrassa chastement avant de sortir du bureau. Sa démarche amusa grandement le sorcier qui s'imaginait bien de quelles courbatures devait bien souffrir Alec.

-Ramène ma mallette, si tu la trouves ! lui demanda-t-il au passage.

Il entendit une affirmation lointaine. Le chat soupira longuement durant son sommeil, bien calé entre deux coussins. Il fallut peu de temps à Alec pour revenir, charger de la mallette en question et d'un petit paquet superposé au-dessus. Le tout, en tenant d'une main la couette autour de sa taille. Magnus le débarrassa de la mallette et du paquet enveloppé dans un papier brillant et doré. Ceci attisa la curiosité du sorcier qui laissa Alec se poser sur le canapé avec lui, les recouvrant tout deux avec la couette. L'Ange posa la mallette au sol, remettant à plus tard le massage de ses reins, et présenta le paquet à Magnus.

-D'accord, pouffa-t-il visiblement gêné. Pour être honnête, je n'ai rien prévu de mon côté. (Il prit le cadeau en se massant la nuque) Je me sens bête...

Alec secoua la tête, lui indiquant que ce n'était rien.

-On ne s'offre pas vraiment de cadeau dans la famille. Mais j'ai pensé qu'entre nous, on pouvait se permettre quelque chose…à part.

 _Entre nous…_ Magnus sentit son cœur s'emballer et sa poitrine se gonfler d'allégresse à l'entente de ces mots. Pourquoi n'avait-il fait aucun cadeau à Alec ? Sûrement qu'il se poserait la question encore quelques années, et s'en rappellerait à chaque fois qu'il décidera, désormais, de lui en faire un. Noël, le moment de l'année où c'était devenu presque une tradition d'offrir des cadeaux aux personnes que l'on aimait. Non, simplement d'offrir quelque chose à quelqu'un. Pourtant, Magnus trouvait ça un peu absurde, pourquoi s'obliger à offrir des cadeaux le soir de Noël alors qu'il était toujours plus simple d'en offrir toute l'année ? C'est vrai, Noël était le seul jour où le monde entier se tracassait la tête pour trouver le cadeau idéal, tandis qu'on offrait parfois spontanément des bijoux ou un week-end en amoureux dans le courant de l'année, sans avoir mis vingt-quatre jours à chercher. D'ailleurs, il se demandait quand Alec eut le temps de lui dégoter ce cadeau.

Tel un petit enfant, il se sentit trépigner intérieurement mais préféra arborer un visage neutre. _Quand remonte la dernière fois que l'on m'a offert quelque chose ?_ songea-t-il tout en déballant le paquet. Président Miaou ouvrit un œil, intrigué par le papier brillant que son maître déposait sur l'accoudoir.

Un écrin fut dévoilé, il était d'une couleur émeraude et en velours. Un liserait peint en argent encadrait les rebords. C'était à la fois simple et délicat, Magnus reconnaissait les goûts de son amant.

-Jolie boîte, souleva-t-il.

-Bon à savoir, l'année prochaine je ne t'offrirai que ça. (Il l'incita à ouvrir l'écrin) Allez, ouvre-le.

Magnus se pencha pour embrasser son amant sur la joue avant d'ouvrir la petite boîte. Elle n'était pas très large, ni très bombée, ressemblant beaucoup à un étui à gourmette. Mais il trouva autre chose qu'un bijou à l'intérieur.

-C'est pour te porter chance. Garde-le toujours auprès de toi, lui confia Alec tandis que son aîné examinait la petite plume sous tous ses angles.

-Elle est plutôt dure et lourde pour une plume. (Il lui jeta un regard curieux) Dans quoi est-elle trempée ?

-C'est un talisman. Une sorte de duplicateur de chance.

Magnus comprit que ce tout petit objet, était porteur d'un grand pouvoir. Il ignorait seulement lequel. Dans l'attendrissement du moment, il se dit qu'un peu de chance ne lui ferait pas de mal. _Bien que je me trouve plus que chanceux, d'avoir croisé ta route, Alexander._

-Il ne se passe pas un jour, sans que tu ne cesses de me surprendre.

Alec sourit, plus que comblé de l'expression paisible et douce qu'arborait son amant en posant ses yeux sur la plume. Cela le soulagea aussi, que l'aura imprégné dans ce talisman, ne se ressente pas. Elle était fossilisée dans la coquille. Ainsi, Magnus ne se rendit nullement compte, qu'il s'agissait d'une des plumes de son jeune amant.

-Joyeux Noël, Magnus

Le demi-démon dressa la tête d'une mine décontenancée, avant de sourire aussi sincèrement qu'il ne le fit jamais auparavant. Cette nuit-là, le bonheur qui remplissait son cœur, était aussi pur et véritable que l'amour qui le liait à ce tout jeune ange qui était loin de s'imaginer la peine qui l'assaillirait dans l'espace de quelques heures.

Et pour cela, Magnus eut envie de s'arracher le cœur.

 _-_ Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, chéri.

Faisant apparaître deux coupes de champagne, Magnus et Alec trinquèrent à leur tout premier Noël ensemble. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pu célébrer leurs anniversaires respectifs, néanmoins, cette soirée-là resterait gravée en eux.

Tous deux retournèrent finalement dans leur chambre, accompagnés de Président Miaou qui retrouva son fauteuil. Magnus parvint à nouer son talisman aux lacets de son collier, qu'il garda précieusement autour de son cou. Alec, se rendormit très vite une fois que les bras de son amant l'enlacèrent. Quant à lui, il garda les yeux ouverts pendant de longues heures. Et avant que le jour ne se lève sur New-York, il s'habilla sans faire de bruit. Le chat miaula, l'air intrigué, mais Magnus vint poser son index sur le bord de ses lèvres en souriant discrètement.

Alors qu'il sortait de la chambre, chacun de ses pas libéra une étrange magie qui enveloppa toutes ses affaires. Les couloirs étaient déserts, et le silence couvrait chacune des pièces. Magnus enclencha un compte à rebours dans sa tête, et sa magie commença à disparaître, emportant avec elle tout ce qu'elle eut touché. Il laissa seulement deux choses derrière lui, un mot et son artefact, posées sur le lit, que le jeune Ange découvrit à son réveil. Le reste, tout disparut avec lui.

« Attends-moi »

A quelques lettres, l'encre se troubla, après qu'Alec eut versé une larme.

A suivre...

* * *

 **J'espère qu'après la lecture de ce bloc, vous avez compris le temps d'attente avant la publication x) En tout cas, pour le mois de Janvier, avec les partielles qui arrivent de mon côté, je risque de publier des chapitres un tantinet plus courts, l'histoire n'en sera nullement affectée je vous le garantie ! :D En gros je risque de refaire du 12 000 - 18 000 mots, et puis, si je parviens à écrire plus eh bien tant mieux ! Mais les prochaines fourchettes tourneront ainsi !**

 **Maintenant, un mot sur ce chapitre :D Déjà, pourquoi je n'ai pas détailler la scène de l'Ange Razile ? Simplement parce qu'on a eu la même sauce dans le livre et dans la série, et que je préférai la faire apparaître plus tard sous forme de flash back, plutôt que d'en faire une scène épique. J'ai préférai mettre en avant la scène avec Ithuriel, sûrement à cause de la présence de Michaël plutôt que l'incovation de Raziel. D'autant plus que dans les livres, nous avions principalement le point de vue de Clary et Jace, et rien du tout au sujet de leur lien _parabataï_. A croire qu'il est totalement inexistant dans les bouquins. J'ai bien plus apprécié la série TV. Du coup, j'ai voulu mettre l'accent sur le côté politique de cette guerre, mais aussi social, vis à vis des parents et enfants perdus victimes de tout ce carnage. **

**D'autres scènes se feront également en flash back, afin de venir éclairer certaines zones d'ombres dans ce chapitre ci-contre.**

 **Pour calmer les cris de désespoirs que je sens venir à des kilomètres, Magnus ne sera pas SUPPRIME de la fic. Je le rappel, c'est du MALEC. Mais il sera sûrement moins présent, car, à son retour, beaucoup de mystère va peser autour de lui et surtout, n'oublions pas qu'il détient le fameux talisman d'Alec, sans savoir que c'est une plume du Sacrifice. Vais-je en faire un bon ou mauvais usage dans les prochains chapitres ? Huhu ! On verra ! :D Mais ! Gardez en tête que ce talisman va être TRES important pour la FIN de la fic.**

 **Une fin..qui, je pense va arriver dans un dizaine voire douzaine de chapitres. Je ne compte pas tout reprendre du livre, ni de la série, après, j'attends aussi de voir la saison 3 pour confirmer tout ça, mais je vais beaucoup faire le reste à ma sauce.**

 **Je vous laisse me faire parvenir vos points de vue sur tout ça, et j'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous aura tenu en haleine tout du long. Personnellement, c'est un chapitre dont je suis très fière, j'ai pris beaucoup mais vraiment beaucoup de temps pour tout peaufiner, tout relier avec les précédents chapitres ainsi que les suivants qui sont encore sous forme de brouillon. Je tenais à ce que tout sois...parfait. Bien sûr, ça n'existe pas, mais je suis très contente de ce que j'ai fait !**

 **Un gros bisou à vous tous, passez de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! Et retrouvons nous en Janvier avec le sourire et encore beaucoup d'aventures à vivre avec notre MALEC ! :D**

 **A bientôt ~~~**


	27. Chapter 26

**Coucou tout le monde ! Comment Allez-vous ? JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE THE VIRGIN BLUE LOVE ! (1 an, faut bien le souhaiter :D )**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé un bon nouvel an ! Perso, j'ai commencé avec des partiels, et une fois que tout fut terminé j'ai pas perdu de temps, je me suis penchée sur le nouveau chapitre ! Bon, après le dernier MASTOC que j'ai posté, la longueur de celui-là va vous paraître monstrueusement courte, maiiiiiiiiiiiiis souvenez-vous (genre ça remonte à 3000 ans) c'est une longueur que j'ai souvent posté ! Pourquoi une telle longueur ? Pour essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre (et moi avec) et garder un rythme soutenu car dans quelques chapitres, on va passer à un GROS ARC qui va apporter beaucoup d'action et aussi, beaucoup de chagrin...oui, oui, je l'avoue, vous serez content que je fasse de petits chapitres maintenant lorsque vous allez vous confronter à tant de peine par la suite UU...me tapez pas !**

 **Au menu dans ce nouveau chapitre : Un Alec mais alors, exécrable au possible ! Enfin, exécrable..., j'ai essayé de retranscrire un trouble qu'on a dû tous ressentir au moins une fois, celui de ne pas s'aimer pour telle ou telle raison. Il sera un peu pataud également... On va aussi creuser un peu le cœur de notre Archange Raphaël :D ! J'étais contente car pour la première fois j'ai pu rédiger son POV ! Hihihihi !**

 **J'ai mis les autres perso un peu en retrait, mais le fait de me concentrer sur Alec, et ce qu'il ressent après le départ de Magnus, va venir expliquer cela. Bon bon bon, assez bavasser, passons aux remerciements et bienvenue aux nouveaux ! :D :**

 **Guest réponse à ton commentaire : ( **Tout d'abord bienvenue à toi et merci, oui, un graaaand merci d'avoir pris le temps de t'intéresser à ma fanfic, et je suis ravie que l'histoire et les romances que l'on y trouve te plaisent autant ! :) J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira, même si en soi, rien d'aussi palpitant que le dernier n'y est haha x) ! Gros bisou et à bonne lecture ! :D **)**

 **malecA réponse à ton commentaire : ( **Merciiiii pour avoir pris le temps de poster un commentaire, surtout après un gros chapitre comme le dernier ! Eh mais joyeux anniversaire à toi aussi, tu suis la fic après tout ! Alors en soi, Magnus n'accepte pas vraiment, après tout, à chaque fois qu'il va parler de "relation à trois avec Raphaël" il y aura toujours une pointe d'humour, ne prenant pas lui-même au sérieux ce qu'il dit, tandis qu'Alec ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet, car lui, est sérieux dans ce qu'il ressent. Et puis, Alec ne fait que ressentir de sentiments envers quelqu'un d'autre, en plus d'aimer Magnus, pour l'instant il n'y pas de raisons d'accepter ou pas, ce n'est pas comme si il s'était mis à ignorer Magnus pour un autre. Dans ce dilemme là, c'est toujours difficile de savoir réellement comment réagir, et Magnus, va user souvent de l'humour pour étouffer l'affaire ! Pareil à parler de cette relation à trois, si cela avait été l'inverse, on ne peut pas savoir, et accepter ou non, ce n'est pas vraiment à Magnus de dicter ce que doit, ou ce que peut ressentir Alec, lui-même ne s'attendait pas à aimer deux hommes à la fois. Un peu comme dans la vrai vie, si on pouvait choisir qui aimer et par qui se faire aimer, ce serait génial xD Mais c'est toujours plus délicat que ça ! Après comment va aboutir leur relation, je ne peux pas te dire si ça va se rapprocher des films que tu m'as cité, que je ne les connais pas, désolée ^^"" Pour la séparation Malec, je ne vais pas reprendre les livres ni la série, alors je te laisse découvrir comment cela va se faire :D Alec ne prend plus de place que Magnus, disons qu'ils vont avoir, chacun leur vision de leur relation mais aussi leurs histoires personnelles à régler de leur côté, en tant que sorcier et directeur de l'institut :D Je suis contente que ma fic t'ait plu jusqu'à maintenant et j'espère que cela continuera jusqu'à la fin :) Merci merci merci pour ton soutien ! J'espère capter encore un moment ton attention :D Gros bisou et bonne lecture ! **)**

 **Liki réponse à ton commentaire : (** Hey ! Comment ça va ? Hahaha, la relation Alec/Raphaël perturbe tout le monde x) mwahaha, mais delà à ce qu'Alec n'aime plus Magnus, non, c'est une relation à trois que je prépare même s'il y aura de grosses tensions entre eux tous ! Le nouveau chapitre est moins bourré d'action que le dernier, mais c'est un calme pour mieux apporter une suite plus active et pleine de rebondissement dans les prochains chapitres !

Tout le monde apprécie Eliott et Max je suis contente, car ils vont souvent apparaître alors autant qu'ils plaisent haha ! Merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ton soutien ! Et je te souhaite une très bonne lecture :D ! bisou ~~ **)**

 **S** **ophie**

 **Zorhya réponse à ton commentaire : ( **Coucou ! Alors ces partiels ? Les miens se sont terminés le 12 et aussitôt je me suis mise à la rédaction du nouveau chapitre :) Bon, Alec ne sera pas au top de sa forme hein, et pas sûre que sa relation avec Raphaël avance correctement également ! Les prochains chapitres seront plus parlants, mais fallait un petit chapitre "calme" après le dernier bloc de décembre ! Merci de me suivre comme tu le fais, de toujours laisser ton avis, de me soutenir de chapitre en chapitre c'est topissime ! Bonne lecture à toi et à bientôt~~ **)**

 **Phanie Miki réponse à ton commentaire : (**Bonne année à toi aussi :D ! hihi ! Le dernier chapitre a été beaucoup apprécié, j'en suis vraiment heureuse ! Il va y avoir quelque entre Raphaël et Alec, mais ne pense pas que Magnus accepte réellement, du moins, par rapport à sa réaction du dernier chapitre, que pouvait-il faire ou dire qu'autre face aux sentiments d'Alec ? Nous mêmes, comment pouvons réagir face à ça, Alec les aime tous les deux, il ne s'est pas détourné de notre Grand Sorcier, et lui, ajoute toujours une plaisanterie, il parle avec beaucoup de légèreté de relation à trois, tandis qu'Alec cherche vraiment comment il peut gérer ça ! C'est plus compliqué que de dire que l'un accepte ou pas. Personne ne peut dicter à d'autres ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir ou non, et difficile de savoir quoi dire ou faire dans une telle situation ! Pas dans ce chapitre, mais surement dans le 28 ou 29, on va enfin avoir toutes les explications sur cette fleur d'hortensia blanc :D ! Pour le talisman, son utilisation ne sera pas pour tout de suite, mais c'est un élément majeur pour la fin de la fanfic ! J'espère que la suite continuera à te plaire, un grand merci à toi de me suivre comme tu le fais c'est super ! Un gros bisou et une bonne lecture à toi ! :D **)**

 **Elise**

 **Plopy**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu**

 **Cywen**

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

 **valoueeeesweet**

 **narumi112**

 **princessethe100**

 **Marsika**

 **lion no kalista**

 **Luma1709**

 **Julie Nbs**

 **Lynda Morlan**

 **Praxy21**

 **fanais**

 **Chi No Tenshi**

 **Scottish-Puffin**

 **Frimoussette**

 **LalithaHauru**

 **Meb007**

 **Haricotgirl**

 **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **lylou26**

 **orlane9095**

 **Kahinoixdecoco**

 **liz54210**

 **lilique**

 **Angelina56**

 **Tyciaa**

 **camillecfop**

 **Erineericka**

 **galla**

 **chococacao**

 **J'aimerai ajouter un petit mot, au sujet du dernier chapitre qui a été impatiemment attendu et chaudement accueilli ! Vos avis, vos réactions sont de vrais trésors pour moi, vous me conseillez, me soutenez avec beaucoup d'entrain, vous attendez aussi la fin de cette fic ce qui, même si parler de fin est toujours un peu triste, est un grand plaisir pour moi, car je vous imagine, vous, penser à des fins possibles pour nos loulous et je ressens presque cette angoisse qui vous traverse, à avoir peur de ce que je leur réserve à tous xD *rire sadique* Mais si c'est le cas, je suis comme vous, j'attends aussi la fin car je prépare un bouquet final qui, moi, va me faire pleurer quand je vais taper le dernier mot et j'espère OUI j'espère vous en faire verser quelques larmes aussi UU. Bon, on se retrouve dans la note de fin, et bien sûr, bonne lecture à vous tous :D ! :**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : "Ce n'est que du yaourt !"**

 **Raphaël**

-Quand aurons-nous le bilan du dernier Conseil d'Alicante ?

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que j'échangeai une conversation de sourds avec le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, Lorenzo Rey. A défaut de ne pas avoir été choisi -non sans protestation- pour représenter les Sorciers au Conseil d'Alicante, il était tout de même le représentant au Conclave de New-York. Mais son attitude à vouloir trop s'impliquer et se montrer important posait quelques problèmes à certaines personnes. Soit moi, ma Patience, et ma Courtoisie.

-Eh bien, puisqu'il nous a tous été informé à la fin de la bataille d'Idris, qu'un Conseil visant à mettre en place le nouveau régime, a été planifié et est divisé en quatre parties… (Je triturai ma bouche avec agacement face au regard de merlan frit que me lançait le Sorcier) Je suppose que chaque chef de chaque « Maison » recevra le bilan à la toute fin du Conseil… (Je vis Luke ricaner dans sa barbe) C'est-à-dire…à la fin de la quatrième partie du Conseil.

-Ecoutez, intervint Santiago qui ne semblait pas plus patient que moi, je ne peux me permettre de m'absenter pour ce genre de banalité. Les « Maisons » ont été mises en place pour que se réunissent chacun des représentants des peuples du Monde Obscur et parler Politique, or, cette nuit, j'ai l'impression d'avoir été convié à une mauvaise réunion _Tupperware_.

A la suite de ses paroles, il recula son siège et échangea quelques mots avec ses gardes du corps.

-Justement ! Cela fait un mois que la Guerre s'est terminée et le Conseil s'est étalé tout le long du mois de Janvier ! Quand aurons-nous enfin sous les yeux, les termes définissant les nouveaux Accords !? Pesta le Sorcier en se levant bien théâtralement de son siège.

J'avais une Sainte horreur des personnes faisant trop de manières. Pour le coup j'étais servi. Son manque de confiance et d'expérience recouvert d'un égo mal placé laissait place à un ridicule qui m'eut tantôt blasé et qui m'horripilait en l'instant. Et en dehors de mes états d'âme, je voyais bien qu'il agaçait également le Chef des Vampires de New-York et Méliorn qui représentait sa Majesté la Reine de la Cour des Lumières. _Elle ne s'est pas montrée une seule fois…_ Soulevai-je intérieurement, me coupant quelques secondes de la dispute qui éclata entre Raphaël et Lorenzo.

-J'ai eu ma dose… soufflai-je en levant mes mains d'un geste d'abandon. Luke, je te le laisse, je vais le transformer en pédoncule.

-Permettez que je me retire aussi, fit Méliorn en se levant de son siège après moi.

-Peux-tu m'attendre devant le bar ? me demanda Luke en me lançant un regard appuyé.

J'acquiesçai en pinçant une clope entre mes lèvres. Une fois à l'extérieur, je sortis mon briquet, frotta la pierre et protégea la petite flamme du vent d'un froid sec qui soufflait plutôt fort. Malheureusement pour moi, tout juste allumée, ma cigarette s'éteignit aussitôt.

-Merde…pestai-je.

Je fixai le ciel et vis l'horizon s'obscurcir et voiler les étoiles.

-Oh, garde tes leçons de morale pour quelqu'un d'autre, râlai-je envers la météo. J'ai besoin de m'en griller une.

Le vent cessa aussitôt, ce qui perturba plus d'un passant dans la rue. Il faisait sombre, mais les plus courageux -ou plus malheureux- traversaient le froid des rues afin de regagner de plus chaleureuses demeures. _Enfin…_ Sur le même coin de trottoir, à quelques commerces plus loin, un homme mendiait quelques pièces en frottant ses mains nues, sûrement gelées par le froid.

-Bonsoir Madame, auriez-vous- (la femme l'ignora et baissa la tête en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu) Bonne soirée Madame.

Je sentis à l'intonation de sa voix qu'il n'était plus ni triste ni en colère face à l'ignorance de ses semblables. Il était habitué. Semblait même comprendre. Mais nullement résigné. Je réessayai d'allumer ma cigarette d'un geste plus brusque que la première fois. Je pensai pourtant que l'air frais me calmerait les nerfs mais il fallait croire que ce n'était pas ma soirée. Inspirant une première latte pour célébrer ma victoire face à ma fille la Météo -qui me hurla en pleine figure sa bourrasque de froid- Je rejoignis l'homme qui s'était calé sous le porche d'une boulangerie afin de s'abriter.

-Bonsoir, dis-je en le surplombant par ma taille.

Il lança un regard d'abord curieux puis apeuré et protégea le peu d'affaires qu'il possédait.

-Tu n'as rien qui m'intéresse ne t'inquiète pas, lui dis-je en tenant ma clope au bec, tu pourras trouver une soupe populaire dans la 14ème. (Je sortis mon porte-monnaie et piochai un billet) Prends le métro, il te déposera devant. Je sais qu'ils offrent un nécessaire pour se protéger du froid, enfin tu verras ça avec les responsables.

Un instant, je vis une étrange lueur scintiller dans son regard. C'était différent de plus tôt, avec la femme qui l'eut ignoré. Autant je fus surpris, autant j'eus envie de sourire.

-Merci Monsieur, me dit-il en prenant le billet avec une pointe d'incrédulité. Je l'ignorai…

 _Et beaucoup sont comme toi,_ me dis-je en le regardant s'affairer. _Mais cette femme, devait sûrement le savoir._

-Apparemment, la miséricorde est votre seconde vertu, glissa le chevalier fée que je crus parti.

Je lui tournai le dos, observant le sans abri gagner le sous-sol menant à son métro.

-Hm…je n'aime pas beaucoup le terme de miséricorde, rétorquai-je d'une voix absente. Puis, recrachant une volute de fumée, je lui fis face et demandai ce qu'il me voulait.

-Je sais bien que vous vous demandez pourquoi la Reine n'est jamais présente lors des réunions du Conseil du Conclave de New-York.

 _Ni même au Conseil d'Alicante,_ me gardai-je bien de dire. Après tout, lui-même savait déjà tout cela.

-N'êtes-vous pas curieux de connaître les raisons de cette…absence ?

Je souris, faussement amusé.

-Ne fais pas celui qui aime prendre des risques, tu sais très bien que tout ce qui t'entoure t'entends, t'écoutes, te voit et te suit. Une parole de travers et je devrais replonger le nez dans de la paperasse inutile afin de coacher la fée qui te remplacera.

Méliorn hocha la tête d'un signe de capitulation avant de m'adresser une salutation distinguée, digne d'un Courtisan. Il s'en alla dans la pénombre avant de disparaitre complètement derrière le voile de la nuit. Malgré son manque de subtilité je retins la tentative d'attirer mon attention sur un sujet bien mystérieux dont je m'assurerai, moi-même, de m'être à jour.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, j'entendis des éclats de voix s'approcher. Lorenzo Rey ouvrit la porte du bar, le _Hunter's Moon_ , dont nous avions officiellement élu de salle de réunion. Un établissement tenu par des Loups mais accueillant chaque nuit toutes créatures du Monde Obscur ainsi que les terrestres. Autant dire qu'entre ce bar, et l'Institut, le choix fut vite pris.

-J'ai comme l'impression d'avoir fait perdre votre temps, grogna Lorenzo en arborant un air tout à fait désintéressé. Je tiens à ce que l'on m'informe rapidement de l'avancement du Conseil.

-Bien sûr, quand celui-ci sera terminé, Alec se chargera personnellement de t'envoyer un message de feu, répondis-je en forçant un sourire qui écrasa le mégot de ma cigarette.

Lorenzo me regarda de son petit air suffisant avant de prendre le chemin du retour. Un chemin nommé Portail. Luke laissa un rire éclater tandis que je bufflai toute mon exaspération.

-Il m'a gâché ma clope…pestai-je en écrasant le mégot dans mon poing avant de le faire disparaitre.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir une pâle copie de Magnus sous les yeux, rit-il en me proposant de faire un bout de chemin avec lui.

-Tu plaisantes ? Ce type est d'un ennui. Son peuple s'est peut-être laissé berné par sa grande gueule alors qu'il profitait du chaos causé par Valentin, mais maintenant que les choses commencent à se calmer, ils vont bien se rendre compte qu'il y a erreur sur la marchandise.

-Il a le mérite de vouloir prendre soin des siens. (Luke haussa les épaules d'un geste désinvolte) On ne devient pas chef d'un claquement de doigts, à défaut de lancer des sorts.

-Hn…

Nous passâmes par le parc public, et je vins m'asseoir sur un banc humide et froid.

-Je reste tout de même de son avis sur une chose, reprit Luke, debout face au lac. Je levai les yeux sur sa carrure vue de dos.

-Je sais, le Conseil met trop de temps à trancher, soupirai-je en ressortant une cigarette.

-Alec t'a fait part de plus amples explications ?

 _Alec…_ Songeant à mon cadet, je stoppai mon geste alors que je m'apprêtai à allumer ma seconde clope. Je me souvins de mon retour à l'Institut, au tout début du mois. Michaël était d'abord contre mais ma décision était prise depuis longtemps. Par, un miracle que je ne m'expliquai toujours pas, la jeune Clary Fray m'avait accordé la possibilité d'errer sur Terre sans ne rien devoir à qui que ce soit. Du moins, personne ne connaissait le prix à payer, et je m'en contre fichai toujours ce soir. Ce fut en laissant un Michaël contrarié que je quittai le cottage en Espagne, pour rejoindre New-York. Et m'attendant à être accueilli par un chef d'Institut plein de vigueur je trouvai un Ange esseulé, qui, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre froide, fixait un horizon que personne ne put apercevoir. Un horizon que lui seul semblait dessiner dans son esprit ébranlé par l'affliction.

 _« Il se tenait là, dos à moi, le chat sur ses cuisses qui recherchait de la chaleur. Lui-même frissonnait, tremblait… Aussitôt, je m'avançai avec prudence, ayant plus peur de le surprendre lui que le chat qui me toisait déjà d'un œil._

 _-Ne pas pouvoir tomber malade n'est pas une raison pour t'exposer ainsi à ce froid, prévins-je gentiment en glissant mes bras de part et d'autre de lui sans pour autant le toucher. Je refermai les fenêtres, et l'arrière de sa tête se colla contre mon ventre, m'interpellant donc. Les mains toujours posées sur les vitres, je baissai les yeux sur lui avant de le prendre par les épaules. Le chat sauta au sol et s'éloigna lentement vers le lit d'Alec sur lequel il vint s'étendre et où je repérai un petit objet que ne m'était pas inconnu. Je m'en approchai, laissant glisser mes mains le long des épaules d'Alec qui se retourna, et m'observa détailler l'Artefact de Magnus entre mes doigts. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner ce qu'il se tramait…bien que l'incompréhension obscurcît une part de mon esprit._

 _-Je l'attends, souffla subitement Alec vers qui je posai à nouveau mon attention._

 _Il posa, un à par un, ses pieds sur le sol afin de se lever et s'avança. Mon corps bougea plus rapidement que ma conscience s'éveilla, et je lui tendis une main qu'il attrapa sans hésiter tout en se laissant attirer doucement à mes côtés. Je dus reconnaître, qu'il avait beaucoup grandi en mon absence. Son front atteignait aisément le mien, mais laissait peut-être une petite marge. En tout cas, il ne levait plus autant la tête pour croiser mon regard. Dans mon autre main, je mis le bijou entre nous et Alec vint l'effleurer du bout des doigts._

 _-J'attends depuis bientôt dix jours…Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi je dois attendre._

 _Sa voix chavirait entre murmures et soupires. Ses lèvres, légèrement sèches, se décollaient à peine entre chaque mot. Quant à moi je préférai garder le silence. Après tout, il n'y avait que peu de chance pour moi de trouver les mots justes pour le réconforter dans un tel moment. A supposer qu'il existait bien quelque chose à dire. Par là j'entendais surtout, qu'aucune parole ne serait suffisamment salvatrice pour panser les blessures de son esprit et de son cœur. »_

À la suite de cela, Alec se trouva happer par ses nouvelles responsabilités. Mais lorsque son chagrin fut transformé en colère, il n'était plus question pour lui d'attendre qui que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais voulu attendre… _Il désirait le retrouver._ Néanmoins, d'autres priorités s'étaient présentées. Il me nomma second, depuis, je l'épaulai dans son rôle de Directeur de l'Institut du mieux que je pouvais. Et dans l'instant, je ne pouvais qu'attendre comme les autres le bilan de cet interminable débat qu'eut organisé l'Enclave. Réagissant enfin à la question de Luke, je secouai la tête et allumai ma barrette de nicotine.

-Rien, fis-je. Il n'est pas vraiment en mesure de m'annoncer quoi que ce soit pour le moment, parce qu'ils n'avancent absolument pas. Ça se dissipe, les vestes se retournent et des tensions se créent apparemment. (Je fronçai les sourcils, perplexe) Pourquoi avoir laissé Maïa prendre ta place au Conseil ? Elle n'est pas une Alpha.

-Mais elle n'en est plus très loin. Maïa s'est montrée très convaincante auprès de Robert, je sais qu'elle saura faire passer ses caprices après les besoins du Monde Obscur dans lequel vit notre meute. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si elle était la représentante officielle des Loups.

Le nouveau Conseil, comptait désormais des Créatures Obscures dans son organisme. Comme il en avait été décidé lors de l'Alliance faite au courant de la bataille d'Idris. Un Conseillé pour chaque peuple. Mais d'autres participants avaient le droit de se rendre aux réunions. Puis que le Conseil eut toujours -plus ou moins- été dirigé par des Nephilim, un équilibre eut besoin de se former. Pour un Conseillé, lui-même chef d'un Clan ou ayant une influence importante au sein du Monde Obscur, trois autres chefs de Clan le soutenaient dans ses démarches. Et pour un Conseillé Nephilim -Jia Penhallow, nouveau Consul de l'Enclave- trois chefs d'Instituts, ceux les plus influents dans le monde, le représentaient également. La loi des dix voix par peuple ne fut néanmoins pas abolie, et donc, plus de cinquante participants au Conseil, eurent eux aussi une place bien que seuls les Conseillés pouvaient trancher et soumettre les nouvelles lois que faisait ensuite appliquer le Consul. Quant à l'Inquisiteur, son rôle était toujours le même. Être le juge de tous les participants au Conseil si rien n'aboutissait, et pouvait même destituer un Conseillé de son siège pour le faire remplacer. En outre, il s'assurait que les Accords et l'Alliance entre les différents partis soient respectés.

-Elle saura soutenir notre Conseillé comme il se doit.

-Tu aurais pu y assister en tant que participant aux dix voix, soulignai-je.

-Faire partie des « Maisons » me suffit. Je peux contrôler ce qu'il se trame dans ma ville, et laisser les plus grosses têtes s'occuper du reste du monde. Je ne suis pas un grand visionnaire, tu sais, me sourit-il en passant sa tête par-dessus son épaule.

« Les Maisons ». Des micro-Conseils instaurés un peu partout dans le Monde, au sein des Conclaves. La Cathédrale de New-York étant depuis longtemps un Conclave, possédait donc sa « Maison ». Enfin…notre « Bar ». Maïa nous autorisa à organiser nos réunions au sein de son établissement. Un Conseillé par clan, en somme, les personnes les plus influente de New-York. Le chef de l'Institut, Alec, qui, je remplaçai lors de ses réunions au Sein du Conseil de l'Enclave. Luke, chef de la plus grosse meute de New-York. Raphaël Santiago, chef de tous les Vampires de New-York. Méliorn, qui représentait les fées logées en ville, et enfin Lorenzo Rey. Ce Sorcier ambitieux qui devint le nouveau Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, son prédécesseur, autrefois l'homme le plus important de la ville, avait laissé un espoir sur son passage. Celui que Lorenzo se montre aussi opérant que lui en ces longs siècles de « règne ». Pour ma part, Grand Sorcier ou non, il était trop jeune dans le métier pour se montrer persuasif. J'entendis Luke soupirer, ce qui me sortit de ma réflexion.

-Je dois bien reconnaître que Ragnor se serait montrer plus à la hauteur.

-Il est même digne d'être un Conseillé de l'Enclave, renchéris-je en recrachant une latte de fumée. Il ne s'est jamais fait destituer de son titre, il a simplement mené une vie d'ermite si j'ai bien compris ?

-Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que Jocelyne, avoua-t-il, mais c'est en effet ce que l'on m'a rapporté. (Son portable sonna, il le sortit de la poche de son blouson) Je lui demanderai tout de même de surveiller notre nouveau Grand Sorcier.

-Si seulement il avait surveillé l'ancien, pouffai-je en laissant pendre mes mains entre l'écart de mes cuisses. La cigarette entre les doigts laissa le feu consumer la nicotine, de laquelle s'échappait une volute de fumée.

-Toujours aucune nouvelle de lui ? J'entendis l'hésitation dans la voix de l'inspecteur.

Mon silence répondit à la question.

-J'ai quelques connaissances à Londres et à Paris. Je sais qu'il y a vécu il y a…longtemps ! Mais peut-être se trouve-t-il dans l'une de ses anciennes demeures. Je peux leur demander s'ils l'ont vu ?

-J'en ferai part à Alec, dis-je simplement.

De la cendre tomba sur les dalles enneigées entre mes pieds. J'entendis Luke s'avancer, je levai donc à nouveau mes yeux vers lui.

-J'ai confiance en Alec. Je sais qu'il saura prendre les bonnes décisions pour notre bien à tous. (Il posa une main amicale sur mon épaule) Mais il doit également penser à lui.

 _Je le fais pour lui._ Me dis-je en mon for intérieur. _Moi, je pense à lui._ Le sourire de Luke me mit mal à l'aise et je détournai les yeux des siens. Les Loups étaient de clairvoyantes créatures, mais aussi de ferveurs défenseurs de l'équilibre, au même titre que les cerfs ou les ours, la Nature les appréciait beaucoup. Je les appréciai beaucoup.

-Jocelyne veut que j'achète quelques bricoles avant que les épiceries ne ferment, je vais y aller.

J'opinai du chef en le saluant d'un signe de main.

-Passe le bonjour aux autres ! lança-t-il en s'en allant.

Je compris aisément à qui il faisait allusion. Et ces « autres » me mirent le grappin dessus à peine fus-je de retour à la Cathédrale.

-Raphaël ! m'interpella Max qui, en pyjama, courrait dans le couloir pour me rattraper.

-Tu ne devrais pas être couché ? souris-je en voyant Isabelle sortir de sa chambre.

-Max, ne crie pas si fort ! maugréa-t-elle en resserrant les pans de sa robe de chambre mauve.

Le jeune brun grimaça, confus, puis me martela bien vite de questions au sujet de la réunion de cette nuit.

-Doucement bonhomme, de toute façon ces réunions sont ennuyantes à mourir, je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse.

-Elles concernent l'Alliance dans notre ville ! Normal que je m'y intéresse, non ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire un peu.

-Je t'y envoie à ma place la prochaine fois, dis-je en ébouriffant ces cheveux.

-T'as pas peur, plaisanta Isabelle.

Max se rembrunit avant de buffler longuement.

-Toujours la même chose avec vous ! Pesta-t-il tout en s'en allant dans sa chambre.

-Il a beau ressembler à Alec, je dois bien avouer qu'il a tout pris de mon caractère, souligna Isabelle en arborant une mine comiquement douloureuse.

-Mais au combat c'est Jace que je vois à travers chacun de ses mouvements, renchéris-je en pensant à mes entraînements avec le benjamin des Lightwood.

Max était très doué. Et sa progression se faisait sans bavure. Je le trouvai parfois même plus consciencieux que son aîné, Jace. Mais ce dernier avait également une expérimentation plus datée et riche que Max. Cependant, je doutai fort que le blond eut participé à de si rudes batailles dans sa jeunesse, comme l'eut fait le jeune brun avec la bataille d'Idris. Depuis, je pouvais ressentir la détermination de s'améliorer, brûler en lui.

-Je suis curieuse moi aussi, fit soudainement Isabelle. Lorenzo semblait fort alarmé en venant ici, quémander une réunion.

-Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être. (Je la raccompagnai à sa chambre) Je suis pieds et poings liés tant que nous n'aurons pas reçu le bilan. Et pour cela, le Conseil doit trancher et mettre fin au débat qui ne fait que s'étaler depuis des semaines.

-Oui…soupira-t-elle, en trois semaines, mon frère a passé plus de nuits à la demeure familiale d'Alicante qu'à la Cathédrale. J'espère qu'il prend le temps de manger au moins. Il avait l'air si pâle à sa dernière visite.

Les paroles de ma cadette étaient bien vraies. Mais plus que le manque de temps, je pensai surtout que le manque d'appétit jouait sur ce mauvais comportement alimentaire. Plus de soucis en tête que de nourriture dans le ventre, et beaucoup de facteurs engendraient cela.

-Tu restes ici, pas vrai ?

L'inquiétude soudaine d'Isabelle me surprit.

-Pardon ?

-Tu restes avec nous ?

-Couche-toi tranquille, affirmai-je en souriant gentiment.

Elle répondit à mon sourire, avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière elle. Après quoi, je l'imitai et partis en direction de ma propre chambre. Je pris le temps de me doucher et troquer ma tenue de chasseur par une autre plus confortable. Et la seule véritablement libératrice était celle d'Adam et Eve.

-Hah…soupirai-je en me laissant choir sur mon lit.

Je vins masser d'une main ma nuque qui me picota. Puis, du bout des doigts je retraçai les contours de cette curieuse marque qu'arborait ma peau. _Une si petite marque…comment peut-elle me permettre de rester ici ?_ Jamais, depuis ma naissance, je ne vis cette rune de toute ma vie. Tout comme Michaël qui cherchait pourtant son origine. Et il eut beau dire qu'il n'en savait pas plus, je soupçonnai Gabriel détenir quelques informations au sujet de cette situation. _Que devrons-nous payer pour un tel prix ?_ Mon estomac de terrestre cria famine. Je n'avais nullement pris le temps de manger ce soir, trop vite interrompu par Lorenzo. Me redressant, j'enfilai un legging et sweat avant de rejoindre la cuisine où je fis face à de nouveaux Instruments Mortels. Les casseroles et la poêle à frire.

-Doit bien y avoir des restes…

Je partis donc explorer le réfrigérateur. Je voyais bien une boîte en plastique rempli de pâtes à la carbonara mais Jace avait marqué son prénom dessus. Honnêtement, je me contre-fichai de lui piquer son assiette. Mais Alec m'avait méchamment réprimandé la dernière fois… Il s'emportait facilement ces jours-ci, et j'en savais la cause, mais je préférai ne plus tenter le diable. Mon estomac finit par gronder très bruyamment. A l'étage du dessous, il y avait un saladier rempli d'une purée ni très blanche…ni très foncée…j'ignorai dont quels aliments avaient été introduits dedans. _Isabelle est là-dessous._ J'optai finalement pour un yaourt que s'était acheté une chasseuse d'ombres. Je lui expliquerai demain…Retirant l'opercule, l'odeur du sucre chatouilla mes narines. Après avoir chopé une cuillère, je pus enfin contenter mon ventre vide et m'apprêtai à quitter la cuisine.

-Il n'est pas à toi ce yaourt, n'est-ce pas ?

Cuillère coincée dans la bouche, coude relevé dans le vide en tenant mon pot, je tombai sur un homme dont mon cœur s'était langui de revoir. De le savoir près de moi sans plus aucune interruption. Alec était là. Comme à chaque fois, je ne trouvai pas les bons mots à lui adresser, afin d'exprimer ma joie. Alors je restai là, muet, quelque peu circonspect face au moindre de ses gestes. Ses yeux bleus semblaient rire, ça me rassurait. J'ignorai ce qu'il l'amusait autant, mais au moins, son âme n'était plus austère.

-Hé bien dis quelque chose, rit Alec en me prenant le pot de yaourt des mains. Je retirai ma cuillère d'entre mes lèvres, en la faisant glisser, un peu hésitant, sur celle inférieure avant qu'il me la chipe également pour terminer mon yaourt.

-Ce n'est que du yaourt, fis-je en le regardant s'installer sur un tabouret, sur lequel il me présenta son dos, comme pour m'ignorer. Il n'était pas non plus à vous, votre Altesse.

-Ton chef à faim, déclara-t-il.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, grognai-je en m'asseyant derrière lui, sur le bord de la table. Ce n'est pas ça qui va te nourrir, fis-je remarquer alors qu'il terminait le yaourt.

-Hm, il retira la cuillère de sa bouche, et à ce que j'entends toi non plus ça ne t'aurait pas nourri.

En effet, mon estomac hurlait toujours son accablement. Il désigna la gazinière d'un signe concis du menton.

-Les ustensiles ne t'aiment toujours pas ?

-Je prends des cours avec Ben et Caroll.

Alec me tournait toujours le dos. Il se leva du tabouret pour sortir un bidon de lait du réfrigérateur et deux bols du module mural avant de prendre une boîte cartonnée contenant du muesli.

-Tout n'a pas besoin d'une louche et de la spatule, sourit-il d'une mine mi- amusée, mi- désabusée.

Ancrant notre regard dans celui de l'autre, nous restâmes ainsi, insultant silencieusement notre stupide hésitation avant que je ne cède le premier. Alec posa rapidement les céréales sur le plan de travail avant de rompre à son tour la distance entre nous, alors que je me ruai sur lui pour l'étreindre avec force et chaleur.

-Bon sang, c'était long cette fois…soupira-t-il contre mon épaule.

-Ouais…soufflai-je en humant le parfum de ses cheveux. Ils étaient un peu froids et humides. Avait-il pris une douche ? Sûrement, il sentait le savon d'huile d'olive et de miel. Ses muscles se relâchèrent d'un coup et il libéra un profond soupir avant que nous ne mettions fin à notre embrassade.

-Désolé pour Lorenzo, il m'a envoyé un texto pendant notre réunion. Je sais que vous en avez eu une également.

Levant les yeux au ciel, je préparai nos bols de céréales tandis qu'il s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Je pris nos collations avec moi et nous quittâmes la cuisine qui sombra dans la pénombre alors qu'Alec ferma l'interrupteur. Il m'invita dans son bureau, où nous nous installâmes, assis sur le divan avec le Président Miaou qui gronda littéralement mon cadet pour son absence.

-Je suis revenu, fripon, dit-il doucement en laissant le chat grimper sur lui. Je suis revenu.

-Lui aussi a trouvé le temps long sans toi.

-Dois-je comprendre que je t'ai manqué ? me charia-t-il. Je levai les yeux au ciel. Prends pas la mouche, ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre notre conversation : Même si ce fut long, je dois dire que je suis satisfait de ce qui est ressorti de ce débat.

-Si tu es là, je m'en doute. (Je savourai ma bouchée avant de reprendre) Je sais très bien que tu serais resté à Alicante si rien n'avait bougé. Et si cela a duré si longtemps, c'est qu'ils pensaient tous comme toi.

-Il fallait surtout trouver un terrain d'entente. Mon père a dû virer trois Nephilim parmi ceux représentant les dix voix, et un loup.

-De si lourds désaccords ?

-C'en est venu aux mains. Les trois chasseurs d'ombres ont voulu faire les malins en clamant qu'ils n'avaient jamais voulu de cette Alliance durant la bataille et l'un d'entre eux s'est plaint avoir mal vécu sa liaison avec le loup-garou qui lui partageait sa force et que l'Enclave aurait mieux fait de se passer du pouvoir de Clary.

-Laisse-moi deviner, le lycanthrope qui s'est fait éjecter était son partenaire de guerre ?

Alec opina.

-Si les autres ont gardé leur agacement pour eux, lui s'est jeté sur les trois abrutis en les traitants d'ingrats. (Il haussa les épaules) J'aurai fait la même chose, termina-t-il en posant son bol vide au sol.

-Non, t'es plus subtil. Tu les aurais humiliés à la sortie, comme un bon loubard des cours de récré.

-La main dans le pantalon pour leur remonter le froc jusqu'au cou ? Mais oui, j'ai fait ça toute mon adolescence !

Je ne pus retenir un petit rire.

-Tu n'as tellement pas la tête de l'emploi.

-Bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il en prenant son visage dans sa main, le coude posé sur le rebord. Mais ils m'ont tous saoulé, qu'ils arrêtent de se voiler la face un peu, au pire, qu'ils gardent leurs conneries pour eux au lieu de nous faire perdre notre temps. Si tu savais le nombre de Créatures Obscures frustrées par cette Alliance en laquelle ils doutent encore... Elles nous laissent tout de même une chance de racheter nos fautes.

-D'autant plus que beaucoup de Nephilim soutiennent réellement cette Alliance. Lorenzo a beau ne pas être très à l'aise, je ne peux nier qu'il n'a pas peur de s'investir avec des chasseurs d'ombres, tout comme ce Raphaël Santiago. Il joue les durs, mais attend beaucoup de ce nouveau Conseil instauré au sein de l'Enclave.

Alec se massa le front, les yeux clos, quand tout à coup, il se mit à glousser. Je bus le reste de lait dans le fond de mon bol avant de le lui passer pour qu'il le pose avec le sien.

-Ça ne t'a pas trop fait bizarre, d'avoir deux Raphaël autour d'une table ? me demanda-t-il, curieux et amusé.

-Moins que de coucher avec, répliquai-je en le toisant droit dans les yeux. Les siens s'écarquillèrent comme des soucoupes.

-T'as eu une aventure avec un homme portant le même prénom que toi ?

-Une femme, rectifiai-je. Il haussa les sourcils avec un pointe de stupeur, gardant la bouche ouverte.

-Cocasse…lâcha-t-il.

-Seulement pour moi, car elle ne savait pas comment je m'appelai.

-Comment as-tu su le sien ?

-Elle s'était présentée, mais j'ai détourné la conversation en ma faveur avant qu'elle n'insiste trop pour connaître mon nom.

-Fourbe que tu es…maugréa-t-il avant d'observer et câliner le chat qui dormait sur lui.

Alec devenait toujours très pensif lorsque son attention était portée sur ce petit animal. Tous deux avaient en eux des souvenirs en communs mais aussi un manque affectif, de la part d'une personne chère à leur cœur.

-Je ne suis pas rentré directement, dit-il subitement. Je suis passé chez Ragnor. Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre d'une voix sourde : Je lui ai posé la même question, encore une fois. (Il se pinça les lèvres) Et il m'a donné la même réponse que les autres fois… « Ne le cherche pas ».

Cachant son visage d'une main, il sembla vouloir poursuivre mais sa voix se brisa trop tôt à son goût, je le voyais bien. Mais après ces semaines sous tensions, je trouvai grand temps de libérer ses tourments.

-Ils se moquent tous de moi, reprit-t-il en tamponnant ses yeux humides avec les manches de son pull. Ragnor, Catarina… et Malcolm.

-Je ne connais pas ce Malcolm, mais pour Catarina, crois-moi elle ne sait rien.

Alec m'adressa un regard à la fois curieux et en colère. Président Miaou agita une oreille, avant de toiser son maître d'un air que je surpris fort compatissant. A croire qu'il lisait dans le cœur de celui qui resta près de lui, après que son premier propriétaire l'eut abandonné. _Lui, et tous les autres…_

-Ne vois pas mes paroles présomptueuses, tu crois vraiment que je jouerai ainsi avec toi ?

Il détourna le regard sans dire un mot.

-Le cœur de Catarina ne mentait pas.

-Mais elle semble à peine s'en inquiéter ! s'emporta-t-il. Cette fois, le chat quitta ses genoux et fit sa toilette sur le tapis.

-Ils se connaissent depuis des siècles, peut-être le cerne-t-elle mieux que nous. (Il arbora un visage exaspéré) Je ne dis pas que tu ne le connais pas, Alec, mais repense à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ragnor Fell. Plus de soixante-dix ans sans donner de nouvelles à ses proches, pour des sorciers ce n'est rien du tout, l'équivalent de deux heures sans voir ta sœur et tes frères. Mais souviens-toi de ce qu'elle a dit, le jour où nous sommes venus lui parler du départ de Magnus.

Mon cadet fixait le vide, rongeant l'ongle de son pouce sans vraiment porter attention à ses gestes. Puis, il se raidit, relâchant ses épaules, et murmura : _« Ce serait-il décidé ? »_

-L'Artefact…elle a dit ça en tenant l'Artefact de Magnus.

Sa voix était si légère, comme s'il réalisait quelque chose.

-Luke tenait à nous aider, en contactant des amis qu'il connait en France et au Royaume-Unis, mais je ne suis pas convaincu qu'il ait pu retourner dans l'une de ses anciennes demeures.

-Pas de ce genre, rétorqua Alec en soutenant mon regard. Une dernière larme s'écoula au coin de son œil gauche. Mais je sais où il est parti.

Approchant ma main près de son visage, je retins mon geste alors qu'il ferma les yeux, attendant que je poursuive. Alors, d'un doigt, je cueilli sa larme que je vins ensuite embrasser.

\- « Une larme nourrit la terre et l'autre s'écoula de ma joue » …susurra-t-il.

Je ne saisis pas bien le sens de ses paroles, mais à l'air absent dans son regard, cela ne m'était pas directement adressé. Plus tard, je l'accompagnai jusqu'à sa chambre où je le laissai avant de me diriger vers le mienne. Cependant, je pouvais sentir son regard posé sur moi, et je ne pus retenir cette envie de le croiser encore une dernier fois.

-Tu as dit, que Luke tenait à _nous_ aider, tout à l'heure, fit-il remarquer. Sans détourner mes yeux de lui, j'attendis qu'il poursuive : Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu emploies ce terme par maladresse. C'est trop naturel et honnête pour que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit calculé non plus.

-Que ressens-tu dans ce cas ? fis-je, d'une voix sourde.

-Toi aussi tu veux le retrouver. Sûrement autant que moi.

Ce cœur de terrestre, que je comprenais encore bien mal, me fit souffrir. Un instant, je revis une part d'une de mes anciennes vies, et cela me troubla. _« Je veux revoir Sara. »_ Sans même l'avoir vu avancer, Alec se tenait désormais juste sous mon nez.

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as aucune raison de vouloir autant le revoir, pourtant. Termina-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissa transparaître aucune émotion particulière. A l'inverse de ses yeux qui lisaient à travers les miens sans que je ne puisse émettre la moindre résistance.

 _Je n'attends rien de lui…_ Je ne mentais pas ce soir-là. Je ne peux malheureusement pas mentir. Oui, je voyais cela comme un malheur. Car même si cela semblait illusoire, je vis plus d'une personne être soulagée de mentir pour telle ou telle raison. D'autres en souffraient, apparemment, mais pas tous. D'autant plus, que la vérité blessait tout autant parfois. Et ça, je pouvais le certifier. La voix enrouée, et gorgée d'émotions trop dures à libérer, je dis : « Vas te coucher » dans le plus fébrile des soupirs.

Fermant douloureusement les yeux, Alec inspira profondément avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. J'entendis le cliquètement du verrou s'actionner et le crépitement d'une rune qu'il devait sûrement tracer contre le panneau de sa porte. _« Pourquoi te refuses-tu d'aimer ? »_ m'eut-il demandé cette nuit-là.

-Parce-ce que je suis _convaincu_ que ce n'est pas pour moi…

* * *

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le retour d'Alec à New York. L'attente personnelle de chacun des clans fut enfin comblée par l'arrivée du bilan du débat qu'eut organisé le Conseil d'Alicante. Comme déjà signalé lors de fin de la bataille d'Idris, l'union sacré, les épousailles entre un Nephilim et une Créature Obscure venait d'être inauguré, et ce, par l'annonce même des fiançailles de Jocelyne et Luke. Alec précisa néanmoins que la reconnaissance et le sacrement de l'union ne serait pas reconnu par les Frères Silencieux. L'inspecteur ne fit pas de cas, même si cela devait se faire comme à la manière des Terrestres ou de son peuple Lupin, tout ce qu'il désirait, était d'épouser Jocelyne dans les règles, avec ou sans rune et ni l'or pour les revêtir.

La construction de véritables « Maisons » débutera à la demande des Conclaves qui le souhaitent, afin de palier au problème de neutralisation des lieux de réunion. Pour le Conclave de New-York, tous furent d'accord de garder le Hunter's Moon pour le moment.

-Enfin, une souplesse sera appliquée sur les obligations d'appartenance à un clan, lié aux Enfants de la Nuit et de la Lune, annonça Alec en abaissant sur la table le document -lequel il fit et donna un exemplaire à chacun des autres chefs hormis Luke qui obtint le sien par Maïa- avant d'attendre la réaction des autres.

-Pourquoi uniquement aux Vampires et aux Lycanthropes ? Intervint Lorenzo.

-Sûrement parce que nous gérons déjà nous-mêmes nos Peuples, et pas eux. Fit remarquer Méliorn. Nous autres, créatures féeriques, dépendons bien plus de la Cour à laquelle nous appartenons que de l'Enclave. Et les Enfants de Lilith, nous savons tous que leur géniteur démoniaque peut à tout moment les rallier à eux, encore plus facilement lorsqu'il s'agit d'un Démon Supérieur. Difficile, donc, d'ériger un véritable lien entre Nephilim et Sorcier.

Sans pour autant l'afficher ouvertement, Alec fit part de son agacement en remerciant sarcastiquement le chevalier pour sa remarque très congrue.

-Néanmoins nous avons connu moins de rébellions chez les Sorciers que chez le Peuple sous les Collines, renchérit l'Ange, recevant ainsi les foudres de la fée. Cependant, là n'étant pas la question, mettons les choses au clair : Un assouplissement va être instauré, certes, dorénavant un Enfant de la Nuit ne vouant allégeance à aucun clan, ne sera plus systématiquement enfermé en le ciblant de rebelle contre l'Enclave et les Accords, mais devra néanmoins être pris en charge par un clan. De même pour les Loups-Garous.

-Comment pouvons forcer quelqu'un à entrer dans notre meute ? S'outra quelque peu Luke. Notre sang de Lycanthrope nous rapproche peut-être des uns des autres et éveille en nous un puissant instinct de survie, mais cela n'altère en rien notre libre arbitre. Si un jeune Loup refuse notre aide, j'ignore comment on pourra le surveiller convenablement sans recevoir les foudres de l'Inquisiteur !

-Je suis d'accord, d'autant que cela sera plus difficile pour un Vampire. Nous n'avons nullement ce même instinct de survie, je dois bien le reconnaître. On couvre nos intérêts. Pas la vie des autres.

-C'est là, où les nouveaux Accords risquent d'en déplaire à beaucoup. De toute évidence, beaucoup de chefs refourguaient les jeunes dissidents aux mains de l'ancienne loi sans faire réellement l'effort de s'investir pour eux. Aujourd'hui, vous avez une indépendance à laquelle les Nephilim ne toucheront qu'en cas de rupture des Accords.

-En gros, on se débrouille avec ce qu'on a ? grogna Raphaël.

-Non, chaque Conclave va pouvoir instaurer sa propre manière de procéder. Du mo-

-Du moment qu'on respecte les Accords, ça j'ai compris, trancha Luke visiblement agacé, mais pourquoi ne pas avoir instauré une première procédure au sein même de l'Enclave ?

-Je le répète. Une indépendance a été demandée, alors l'indépendance sera respectée. (Alec leva dramatiquement les mains avant de sortir de son cadre de chef) Luke, soyons francs, les anciennes lois étaient toutes planifiées par les miens, appliquées par les miens et abolies par les miens ! Où se trouvait ce libre arbitre que tu as mentionné tout à l'heure ?

-Vous êtes inquiets parce que cela fait des siècles que vous suivez les règles des anciens Accords, intervint Lorenzo. Je comprends ce que recherchaient les Conseillers en assouplissant cette loi, et cela ne me laisse pas sans croire que ce fut plus dur pour les Nephilim de tolérer ceci que les Créatures Obscures.

Pour appuyer les dires du nouveau Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, Alec haussa les sourcils avec évidence et conta les nombreuses complaintes de ses paires traditionalistes.

-Quels bandes d'ingrats, pesta le chef des Vampires de New-York.

-C'est exactement ce que je leur ai dit, et d'autres Nephilim également. Ils ne sont pas tous contre cette indépendance, au contraire. Vous ne réalisez que beaucoup ont perdu leurs runes en cherchant à protéger un Vampire solitaire ou un Oméga rejeté par son clan.

-Luke, ton ancienne vie de Nephilim ne doit pas biaiser ton jugement, on ne pouvait pas dire que l'ancienne loi opérait avec les meilleures méthodes. Alec et nous-mêmes avons clamé cette indépendance législative.

-Ne faisons pas un pas pour mieux reculer de trois, termina le jeune Ange en adressant un regard confiant à son aîné.

Luke inspira profondément avant de demander, par simple curiosité :

-Comment s'est montrée Maïa, face à une telle proposition ?

-Comme une véritable _Che Guevara_. Sourit Alec, en amusant toute la galerie. Il avoua finalement : C'est Maïa elle-même qui a proposé de laisser aux « Maisons » la possibilité de choisir le propre moyen de sécuriser les clans.

A la suite de cette révélation, l'inspecteur relâcha la pression ainsi qu'un soupire de résignation et un sourire fier.

-Je savais qu'elle ferait un bien meilleur membre du Conseil que moi.

Ce fut sur cette note légère, que les chefs continuèrent leur réunion autour d'un bilan qui se termina tout de même bien tard. Maïa dut même repousser l'ouverture tandis qu'Alec paya une tournée pour les premiers clients.

-Comptes-nous également, glissa Santiago d'une mine malicieuse. L'Ange capitula et paya un verre à ses compagnons.

Bien vite, le bar se remplit et l'Ange croisa quelques-uns des membres de son Institut, fricoter avec des Terrestres. Il passa outre pour ce soir, bien qu'il se promît de lancer le sujet de l'implication des Terrestres dans le Monde Obscur, lors d'une prochaine réunion du Conseil. _On ne peut pas endosser toutes les responsabilités._ Se dit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. _Puis, ce n'est que du flirt, ils ne font rien de mal._ Entendre Luke s'esclaffer joyeusement avec sa Bêta attira l'attention d'Alec et le fit sourire. Puis, en voulant reprenant une gorge de sa boisson, son regard croisa celui d'un homme au fond de la salle. Il fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vu et il tourna la tête ailleurs. Mais il put voir du coin de l'œil, cet inconnu avancer vers le comptoir où il se trouvait. _Merde…il possède la seconde vue._ Se dit Alec, mais en voyant les Terrestres fricoter avec les Nephilim, il se souvint que tous n'étaient pas apeurés par le Monde Obscur.

-Maïa, interpella l'homme, maintenant accoudé face au comptoir, deux pintes s'il te plaît.

-Tout de suite !

Les lèvres toujours appuyées contre le bord de sa chope, Alec essaya de ne pas prendre en compte les œillades de l'inconnu. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne l'aborde, après que Maïe ne l'eut servi.

-Puis-je vous proposer une autre bière ?

Alec leva sa chopine et dit que la sienne suffisait pour le moment.

-Elle est vide, souligna l'autre en poussant la bière fraîchement pressée vers le jeune Ange.

Oh, et puis ce n'était qu'un verre, se dit Alec en souriant de gratitude.

-Merci. (Ils firent entrechoquer leurs chopines) Vous connaissez Maïa ? demanda-t-il plus pour engager la conversation par politesse que par grand intérêt.

-On étudie dans la même section à la fac. Elle prend ses cours par correspondances mais les examens se font dans les locaux, on s'est connus l'an dernier.

Aussitôt, Alec jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la barmaid qui venait de reprendre sa conversation avec Luke.

-Une louve à l'université, peu commun dites-moi.

Ne s'attendant pas vraiment à entendre une telle remarque, Alec s'étrangla avec sa gorgée de bière.

-Quoi, si vous êtes ici, c'est bien parce que vous les voyez aussi, n'est-ce pas ? fit l'homme en se penchant discrètement vers le jeune Ange. Ce dernier marqua une petite distance entre avant de forcer un sourire.

-O-ouais, en quelques sortes, bafouilla-t-il en prenant deux serviettes en papier dans le distributeur posé sur le comptoir. Il essuya ses éclaboussures avec l'une ainsi que la commissure de ses lèvres de l'autre.

-A moins que vous soyez comme eux ? osa-t-il demander avec un regard animé par une sincère curiosité.

Cette fois Alec ne put indéfiniment cacher son malaise, et laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux. D'autant plus, qu'il se souvint que sa nouvelle identité angélique était un sujet très délicat à aborder, tout d'abord avec ceux qui furent ses frères il y a quelques mois, mais il n'imaginait pas du tout en parler avec un simple Terrestre. Puis, il trouva un détournement de conversation efficace quoi que peu proche de sa discrétion habituelle.

-Moi qui pensait que tu n'étais là que pour me _serrer_ , je me suis pitoyablement trompé ! Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses pour t'avoir mal jugé.

L'homme nota l'approche moins formelle à travers les paroles d'Alec mais rétorqua sur le même ton.

-Moi qui pensait ne pas t'intéresser, je vois que je me suis lamentablement trompé…Tu m'envoies ravie bien que confus.

Alec se fit finalement prendre à son propre piège et rit, mais cette fois-ci avec plus de légèreté.

-Tu me pensais si naïf que ça ? ajouta-t-il tandis qu'Alec prit enfin la peine de lui affecter une véritable attention.

L'homme à côté de lui, n'était pas vraiment plus grand que lui. Même penché ainsi sur le comptoir, il devinait qu'ils faisaient à peu près la même taille. Il portait un jean noir à coupe droite et des chaussures cirées marron clair. Son t-shirt rouge laissait apparaître la contraction de ses biceps, dont les manches courtes venaient épouser le contour. Une panoplie de bracelets brésilien entouraient son poignet gauche et une montre un peu ethnique sur l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient suffisamment longs pour couvrir une partie de ses oreilles et retomber sur l'os de ses joues lorsqu'il passait la main dedans pour changer sa raie de place. Ils étaient châtains, avec de légers reflets blonds sur les pointes mais les racines paraissaient presque brunes tant le contraste dominait. En somme, Alec le trouvait bel homme, mais n'était pas vraiment attiré par les carrures si larges et les mâchoires prononcées vers l'avant. C'était si contradictoire avec la finesse des poignets, de la taille et des jambes qu'il se demanda s'il n'était pas nageur.

Alec paya finalement la bière que lui avait pourtant offerte l'inconnu.

-C'est le pire râteau qu'on m'ait fait tu sais, pouffa-t-il en se résignant à accepter l'argent d'Alec.

-Je dois rentrer, et puis, tu auras sûrement plus de chance avec quelqu'un d'autre, s'excusa l'Ange en faisant mine de quitter le bar. Mais l'autre l'interpella une dernière fois en lui tendant un morceau de papier déchiré à la va-vite.

-Si tu changes d'avis. Je ne serai pas contre de pouvoir te « serrer ». Et on n'aura à peine le temps de s'échanger trois mots, promis.

Cela, Alec devait avouer qu'il l'avait mérité. Sans rien promettre, il prit le papier où était inscrit un numéro de téléphone sans songer un jour à contacter ce type. Il salua Maïa et Luke, et ne voyant pas les trois autres il s'en alla en remontant le col de sa veste en cuir jusqu'au menton pour se protéger du froid.

En gardant en tête ce moment plutôt gênant, Alec ne put s'empêcher de lier cela à ce qu'il s'était passé trois jours plus tôt avec Raphaël. Son Raphaël… Par moment il se trouvait stupide de penser ainsi pourtant, ce fut ce qu'il ressentait. Naturellement jaloux, le jeune Ange était las de faire semblant que rien ne le dérangeait dans cette situation. Et cela l'agaçait de voir son aîné tout faire pour éviter chacune de ses approches alors que qu'ils nourrissaient les mêmes sentiments l'un envers l'autre. _Je ne peux pas le forcer à s'engager…_ songea-t-il avant de rire, se moquant de lui-même.

-Depuis quand tu joues au séducteur, Alec ? souffla-t-il en passant une main sur sa mine exaspérée.

Lui, qui, il y avait des mois de cela n'en était encore qu'à attendre que les événements se passent. Il avait découvert l'amour auprès de Magnus, et y avait sincèrement cru. Puis avec le temps il avait laissé place à une personnalité qu'il ne tenait plus à refouler en lui. A des désirs, des complaintes, des joies… _C'est ça, je n'ai plus envie d'attendre._

-Surtout lorsqu'on ne me donne aucune explication ni raison de le faire.

Tournant dans une ruelle ne menant nulle part, Alec s'assura à ce que personne ne le voit, et activa son _sigil_. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il sentait cette impatience le faire bouillir. Mais alors qu'il faisait appel à ses ailes, ces dernières ne se manifestèrent pas.

-Encore… ? pesta-t-il en tournant sur lui-même, comme si cela lui donnerait un indice sur le refus de ses ailes à l'écouter.

Un mois que cela durait. Depuis la bataille d'Idris plus exactement. Le jeune Ange ne parvenait absolument pas à faire revenir ses ailes. Alors qu'il était fermement décidé à rechercher son amant fugueur, voilà que de futiles obstacles se présentaient à lui.

-Ange, Nephilim, Démon, je me contre-fiche de ce que je suis devenu surtout si ce n'est pour rien contrôler ! Fulmina-t-il en donnant un coup de genoux dans un mur, laissant un trou dans les briques.

Irrité, il préféra rebrousser chemin et rentrer à la Cathédrale. Là-bas, il opta pour une douche relaxante, et la gestion de certains documents à classer dans son bureau. Le feu de cheminée contenta grandement Président Miaou qui dormait sur le dos, à même le sol, laissant apparaître la fourrure frisottante dessous son ventre. S'interrompant dans ce qu'il faisait, Alec sourit, attendri, et finit par remettre à plus tard sa tâche pour s'occuper du chat qui gémit curieusement en entendant son maître s'approcher de lui. Les yeux entrouverts, toisait Alec en agitant amicalement le bout de sa queue. Il invita Alec à venir câliner son ventre et entama une longue série de ronronnement lorsque son humain accepta l'offre.

-T'as pris tes aises, ici, hn ?

Comme s'il l'avait compris, le chat se fit bavard et miaula après chacune des phrases d'Alec. Trois coups frappèrent contre la porte, et sans bouger de sa place, l'Ange autorisa le nouveau venu à entrer. Il avait reconnu l'aura qui se tenait derrière la porte, et sourit d'un air serein à son frère Jace, qui entra en laissant le bureau ouvert. Avant que son aîné ne lui dise quoi que ce soit, il l'interrompit :

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, assura-t-il en restant même sur le pas de la porte. Et puis, tout le monde est couché.

Alec haussa les sourcils, et reposa son attention sur le chat.

-J'aimerai une permission pour demain.

-Oui, pour quel motif ? fit le brun sans porter plus d'intérêt à la demande de son frère.

-Pour me rendre à la Cité Silencieuse.

Cette fois, Alec réagit en tournant vivement sa tête vers Jace. Ce dernier jugea peut-être bon de fermer la porte tout compte fait. Après quoi, il se présenta au centre de la pièce.

-Mais que veux-tu faire là-bas ? s'étonna Alec qui, se demandait comment son frère ne lui avait pas fait plus tôt part d'une telle idée. Car il se doutait bien que cela ne venait pas, à l'instant, de lui traverser l'esprit.

-A ton avis… ? soupira Jace en surélevant son pull afin de montrer son ventre.

Aussitôt, le brun détourna le regard, ne supportant pas de savoir ce qu'il le reliait autrefois à son ancienne vie de Nephilim, désormais perdu. Sur le coup, il comprit mieux, d'une part, ce que désirait faire Jace à la Cité Silencieuse, mais aussi, pourquoi son cadet et lui parvenaient moins à communiquer. La première fois, il existait un espoir pour eux deux. Un espoir, qui paya finalement leurs efforts et leur patience jusqu'à renouer un lien si fort qu'ils calquèrent leurs respirations respectives sur celles de l'autre. Mais depuis la bataille d'Idris, un véritable malaise s'était installé entre eux.

-Je veux savoir si on a une chance de redevenir un jour _Parabataï._

-Déjà, nos désirs sont différents, je doute qu'il y ait encore de l'espoir, vois-tu, rétorqua sèchement Alec.

Jace ne fit pas semblant de ne pas avoir compris les sous-entendus de son frère, mais comme toujours depuis la disparition de leur lien, il se tut.

-Que s'est-il passé, Jace ? Je suis…confus d'avoir perdu une part de moi-même, mais je te connais encore suffisamment pour savoir quand tu me mens. (Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure) Ou plutôt lorsque tu ne veux pas m'avouer l'entière vérité.

-Non mais tu t'entends parler, Alec ! s'emporta soudainement Jace, visiblement outré. T'es à cran, et j'en comprends parfaitement les raisons, mais ne te montre pas égoïste je te prie !

-Egoïste ? réitéra l'Ange, tout aussi froissé que le blond. Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais je me démène pour faire valoir les droits des Créatures Obscures !

-Tu fais seulement ce qui te procure de la satisfaction personnelle ! objecta le Nephilim. Je le vois bien, que tes intentions sont justes mais la manière dont tu prends part à tout cela t'aide surtout à prouver que tu avances pour ton propre et unique bien ! Là, maintenant, je pense à notre lien, je pense à nous deux, Alec !

-ALORS POURQUOI TU REFUSES DE ME DIRE CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE !? Hurla le brun en jetant en l'air tout ce qui se trouva sur le bord de son bureau. Effrayé, le chat s'enfuit vers la porte, contre laquelle il griffa le bois pour exprimer son désir de quitter la pièce.

Penaud, Jace ouvrit la porte et laissa Président Miaou quitter la pièce à toute allure.

Il la laissa ouverte, mais tint la poignée dans sa main.

-Tu te plonges dans le travail pour le bien du Monde Obscur ou pour oublier à quel point ta vie est devenue misérable ? cracha Jace sans même regarder son aîné qui le toisait d'une mine ravagée par la colère. Sa poitrine se serra en voyant Jace essuyer rageusement une larme du revers de son bras.

-Merci pour la permission, dit-il d'une voix sourde avant de sortir et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Alec ferma douloureusement les yeux et se laissa tomber aux pieds de son bureau, contre lequel il vint cogner l'arrière de sa tête en pleurant sa frustration.

-Eh merde…gémit-il en agrippant les plis de son pantalon. Merde… !

Timidement, la porte se rouvrit sur un Gabriel dont Alec n'attendait pas le visite. Le suppliant d'une voix soupirante, Alec pleura plus fort en voyant l'homme qui connaissait le plus intime de ses secrets et qui avait grandi à travers lui.

-Chut…, souffla l'Archange blanc en s'agenouillant près de son cadet qu'il prit dans ses bras.

Tous deux restèrent une bonne partie de la nuit ensemble, et pour cause, Alec refusa de la passer seul. Ce ne que très tôt avant le lever du jour, que l'Archange quitta la chambre de son cadet sans faire de bruit. Une fois dans le couloir, il fixa le mur en face de lui, sans bouger.

-Tu m'espionnes ? fit-il.

A sa droite, adossé contre le mur côté chambre, se trouvait Raphaël qui n'adressait également aucun regard à son frère céleste.

-Que fais-tu là ? questionna-t-il à voix basse.

-Alec m'a demandé de rester. (Il jeta un sombre regard en coin vers l'Archange Noir) Vu son état ce n'est pas bon de le laisser seul.

-Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir !? grogna Raphaël.

-Arrête un peu, veux-tu. Je me fiche que tu refuses de me voir, mais ne m'interdit pas d'être avec Alec, de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si tu en étais capable. (Il croisa ses bras contre son buste et marcha face à Raphaël) D'autant plus que tu te moques de lui, j'ai l'impression. A moins que tes « Convictions » t'enchaînent à ce point à la solitude.

L'œil doré du Gardien de la Nature luisit d'une bien menaçante façon.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené…dans cette Cathédrale ?

-Pour te montrer mon « Honnêteté » crue, je vais te dire ce que j'étais venu faire, hier soir. Je voulais te parler. Comme tu n'as pas l'intention de revenir au Cottage, j'ai fait le déplacement. Et puis, Alec me manquait.

-Epargne-moi tes états d'âme, je t'écoute, que me voulais-tu ?

Gabriel arbora une mine neutre mais révéla d'une voix des plus glaciales des mots qui atterrèrent le l'Archange Noir. Trouvant leur précédente attitude ridicule, le Gardien de la Lune soupira avant de reprendre avec une sincère affliction.

-Alec détient sûrement en lui un autre Futur mais…Cette vision que j'ai eue, n'est plus le fruit d'un esprit malade comme je le possédai autrefois, avec Sara qui-

-Tais-toi. Trancha le brun. Je t'interdis de parler d'elle en ma présence.

Gabriel se tut, et opina du chef d'un air désolé.

-Parle à Li-Tôten de cette vision.

-As-tu dit quelque chose à Alec ?

-Penses-tu vraiment qu'il était en état d'encaisser ça ? dit l'Archange Blanc plus qu'offensé : Hais-moi, mais ne me traite pas d'idiot.

-Eh bien ne lui en parle jamais, tu m'entends. Jamais. Termina Raphaël d'un sérieux qui frôla l'impulsion. Après quoi, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Alors que Gabriel était sur le point de s'en aller, Raphaël l'interpella une dernière fois.

-Laisse s'écouler la journée…laisse Alec réfléchir à ce qu'il veut faire rien qu'une journée. Mais s'il te réclame, bien sûr que je n'aurai rien à dire.

 **Alec**

Je me réveillai avec un horrible mal de tête. Moi qui pensai prendre du repos après ces longues semaines éreintantes passées à parler Politique à Alicante, la réalité était bien plus pénible.

-Gabriel ? appelai-je d'une voix encore endormie, à la recherche de mon ami.

Me rendant compte que l'Archange Blanc s'était éclipsé, je me rallongeai lourdement sur le dos, et soupira comme un petit vieux grincheux. Mais n'était-ce pas ce à quoi je ressemblai le plus en ce moment ? Un vieux grincheux…

-Vingt-ans…déjà chiant et abandonné par un Sorcier qui a décidé de jouer les Romanichels. (Je pouffai ironiquement en voyant Président Miaou avancer prudemment sur le lit) En plus il me laisse son chat. Le cliché de l'éternel célibataire…

-Encore en train de râler ? entendis-je ma sœur ricaner tandis qu'elle faisait irruption dans ma chambre, en robe de chambre et portant un plateau rempli de bonnes choses à manger.

 _Pourtant…j'ai la nausée._

-Tu me fais une place ? dit-elle en posant le plateau entre nous.

Je me décalai plus sur la gauche et la laissai entrer sous la couette. Le chat renifla les toasts beurrés et le jus de goyave. Le beurre l'attira bien plus et il se permit une léchouille.

-Stop, l'interdis-je en poussant sa tête loin du plateau.

-Bien dormi ?

À la vue de sa coiffure ébouriffée et à l'écoute de sa voix encore rauque, je compris que ma sœur n'était pas levée depuis très longtemps.

-Hn, grognai-je sans conviction. Mal à la tête…

-Vous avez bu après la réunion ?

-Un peu. Deux bières et je suis rentré.

Quand j'eus dit cela, Isabelle baissa les yeux vers ses mains qui trituraient un coin de l'oreiller sur lequel elle se reposait.

-Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés … ? demanda-t-elle, dans une hésitation que je ne lui connaissais pas. _« T'es à cran ! »_ Les paroles de Jace étaient si vraies et révélatrices à propos de cette distance que je marquai entre moi et le reste du monde. _Ma propre sœur ne sait même plus comment s'adresser à moi…_

-Des broutilles…murmurai-je.

-Eh bien, essayez de régler vos broutilles avant le départ de Max. Le divorce des parents est déjà compliqué à gérer ne lui donne pas une raison de détester ses frères.

-Oh, me plaignis-je en me souvenant des examens de mon petit frère. Il a son examen du premier semestre c'est ça ?

-Oui, toi et Jace n'avez peut-être suivi vos cours à Idris, mais Max compte bien continuer ses études là-bas. Et ses entraînements avec Raphaël sont très encourageant, il pourrait rentrer dans la Force tu sais ?

-Il va avoir douze ans ! Comment veux-tu qu'il entre là-dedans…

-Sûrement parce qu'il le souhaite.

Un bras posé sur mon front, je fixai le plafond avant de capter l'entièreté de l'information reçue.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-J'ai surpris une de leur conversation à lui et Raphaël… Il se confit beaucoup à lui, tu sais.

-Non, maugréai-je avant de me dresser sur mes coudes. Non, je n'en sais rien du tout, tu vois. Je ne sais pas…que mon petit frère désire faire partie de l'élite ! (Je sortis du lit et m'habillai à la hâte) Je ne sais pas… ce qui est arrivé à Jace ! Ni même qu'il m'en voulait à ce point de m'investir autant dans mon travail, jusqu'à hier soir ! Je ne sais rien Isabelle ! Rien ! Si je le savais Isabelle, je ne serais pas là, à attendre qu'on m'explique tout ce que je ne sais pas ! A attendre ne serait-ce qu'un signe pour me guider ! Je ne sais rien, et je vais finir par croire que je ne saurai jamais rien ! Ni même pourquoi mon mec s'est barré en me laissant complétement perdu !

Réalisant que je montai le ton, je me mordis le pouce en me traitant intérieurement de tous les noms. Ma sœur était venue ici, pour m'apporter du réconfort, je le savais. Et je venais de tout gâcher, de lui montrer un part de moi-même qui me dégoûtait tellement. _« Tu te plonges dans le travail pour le bien du Monde Obscur ou pour oublier à quel point ta vie est devenue misérable ? »_ Non Jace, ma vie n'était pas misérable… _C'est moi qui le suis…_

-Pardonne-moi ma chérie.

Je me tournai vers elle, me laissai tomber à genoux sur le lit avant de l'étreindre contre mon torse nu. Ma petite sœur…ma chère petite sœur se retint de pleurer, jusqu'à ce que le baiser que je déposai sur le haut de sa tête lui fasse tomber quelques barrières.

-Magnus est parti, dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Mais n'ignore pas les personnes qui sont encore près de toi, Alec.

-Je suis désolé…tellement désolé, susurrai-je contre ses cheveux, nous berçant tous deux dans cette chaleureuse étreinte qui nous réconforta un peu.

Plus tard, je laissai ma sœur regagner sa chambre pour se préparer et je fis de même. Je touchai que très peu à la nourriture sur le plateau, et ramenai le reste à la cuisine où je croisai quelques résidents se réveiller doucement.

-Bonjour Monsieur Lightwood, me lança une chasseuse.

-Bonjour Hanna...répondis-je, en lui adressant un petit sourire, ainsi qu'à Rhod assis à côté d'elle.

-Mince ! Pesta Karine, penchée devant le réfrigérateur grand ouvert. Qui mange mes yaourts !? Demandez, au moins ! J'sais pas, un peu de politesse !

Je levai les yeux au ciel en pensant à Raphaël qui dut encore passer par là. Tapotant amicalement l'épaule de la chasseuse, je lui promis de faire ses courses la semaine prochaine.

-Oh...c'était vous ?

-En quelque sorte, viens me voir quand tu voudras faire tes achats.

Elle opina du chef avant de prendre son dernier pot de yaourt et le manger à table avec les autres. "Ce n'est que du yaourt", s'était-il exclamé avec une fausse innocence dans le regard. Ne voyant pas mon aîné à la cuisine, je supposai qu'il dormait toujours. Mais s'était bientôt l'heure de se mettre au travail, et je savais qu'il jouait les instructeurs auprès des plus jeunes afin de les entraîner du matin jusqu'au déjeuner. J'avais bien envie d'y participer aussi. Chopant une tasse dans le placard que je remplis de café chaud, je quittai la cuisine en donnant quelques consignes aux chasseurs, qu'ils devraient appliqués après avoir fini de se préparer. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Raphaël, je croisai Max et Clary qui semblaient sortir de la bibliothèque à la vue des tas de livres qu'ils portaient dans leur bras. Max trottina vers moi après m'avoir remarqué, tandis que Clary m'adressa un signe concis de la tête et un regard penaud en guise de salutation. _Jace a dû lui parler de notre dispute d'hier..._ me dis-je.

-Il va être grincheux si tu le réveilles trop tôt, me fit remarquer mon petit frère en parlant de l'Archange Noir.

Ma conversation avec Isabelle me revint aussitôt en mémoire alors que Max ouvrait discrètement la porte de la chambre de notre aîné, afin d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

-Tu crois qu'ils seront plus aimables que lui à la Force ? plaisantai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Max rougit timidement avant de filer, empruntant le même couloir que traversa plus tôt Clary. Secouant la tête d'une mine amusée, je finis par entrer sans faire de bruit dans la chambre de Raphaël. Les rideaux étaient tirés, et le jour n'étant guère tout à fait levé, il régnait dans la pièce une atmosphère calme et intime que je ne voulus briser en faisant entrer ne serait-ce qu'un rai de lumière. Je posai la tasse en amortissant le bruit avec mes doigts et laissai mes yeux s'adapter à la pénombre. Garder une part de mystère en n'usant pas de mes dons pour mieux voir son visage endormi, me fascinait quelque peu. Je vérifiai avoir bien refermée la porte sur mon passage, avant de m'approcher du lit. A l'écoute de sa respiration profonde et régulière, je devinai qu'il n'était pas du tout prêt à se réveiller.

-J'ai vu des fleurs ouvrir leurs bourgeons plus vite que tes paupières...susurrai-je en m'asseyant au bord du lit.

Il était difficile de savoir s'il avait besoin de dormir, ou s'il aimait vraiment ça. Sûrement les deux. Je me souvenais de lui, sous ma fenêtre, à surveiller mes arrières, sous la neige et la nuit. _"Il veillait sur toi"._ Les mots de Magnus me firent réaliser un détail, que je me trouvai vraiment idiot de ne pas avoir vu plus tôt.

-De loin...comme de près, tu veilles constamment sur moi.

Puis, les images de Michaël portant Raphaël dans ses bras, me blessèrent à l'instar d'un bouquet d'aiguilles planté dans le cœur.

-Isabelle a raison... vous êtes tous autour de moi et je-

Me pinçant les lèvres, je fermai les yeux en caressant sa tempe du bout de mon nez. _"Attends-moi"_. _Je ne me préoccupe que de lui..._ Avant même que je ne me rende compte, mon aura s'était mise à brûler d'elle-même, ainsi que celle de Raphaël. Pourtant, lorsque je pris conscience du phénomène, mon aîné, lui, dormait toujours paisiblement. Cependant, nos auras communiquaient entre elles alors que nous n'eûmes ni l'un ni l'autre, enclenché quoi que ce soit. Pouvait-on vraiment perdre le contrôler ainsi de notre aura ? Raphaël soupira dans son sommeil, avant de remuer et se mettre sur le dos, un bras proche du vide et l'autre sous son oreiller. Je me mis à sourire, en me demandant ce à quoi il pouvait bien rêver. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, et en faisant plus ample attention à ce que racontaient nos auras, je compris que ce n'étaient pas elles, que nous ne contrôlions plus. _Mais nos sentiments..._

Et donc, pour la première fois depuis que je maîtrisai mon énergie angélique, je venais de partager mon aura avec quelqu'un d'autre que Magnus. Peut-être aurai-je dû, mais je ne le regrettai pas…

-Ne baisse pas ta garde, Karine !

-Mais je suis en garde !

La jeune chasseuse d'ombres tenta un assaut à l'encontre de son instructeur, Raphaël qui n'eut guère besoin de parer l'attaque, puisqu'il put facilement répondre par un coup sur le flanc droit, qu'elle exposait sans même se protéger.

-Ha !

Tombant à terre, et jetant sa lance en bois au loin d'un geste agacé, elle finit par s'asseoir en tailleur en reprenant son souffle.

-La preuve que non, la taquina l'Archange en tendant sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

Tout le monde la vit rougir, et ils se mirent à glousser autour d'elle tandis qu'elle se laisser relever par son aîné. Mais le contact ne se limita qu'à cela et fut très bref. Raphaël leur autorisa à tous, cinq minutes de pause et s'en alla jusqu'à la table au fond de la salle d'entraînement, où étaient disposées des gourdes d'eau fraiche. Alec, qui avait suivi tous les matchs depuis ce point-là, lui en tendit une ainsi qu'une serviette pour éponger son visage en nage.

-Merci, sourit le brun aux yeux vairons. Il attaqua la gourde en premier avant d'essuyer sa nuque et son front.

-Il est en forme ce matin, entendirent-ils parler les Nephilim entre eux.

Raphaël haussa les sourcils avec évidence et reprit une gorgée d'eau avant de déclarer :

-Pas faux, j'ai bien fait de changer votre gamme de café.

Alec connaissait les véritables raisons des bonnes conditions physiques de l'Archange. Du moins, il avait sa petite idée...et ce n'était pas du tout en lien avec une bonne tasse de café moulu.

-Tu as changé notre café ? s'intéressa d'un air amusé le jeune Ange.

-Quoi...les grains frais, c'est toujours meilleur que l'instantané.

Blasé, le plus jeune des deux leva les yeux au ciel.

-Décidément, ça me poursuit, baragouina-t-il sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

-Hein ?

-N'y prête pas attention (il balaya le sujet d'un geste de la main) Tu triches un peu, non ?

-Je n'utilise pas mon aura, rétorqua Raphaël en reposant sa gourde sur la table.

-Ton arme de prédilection se rapproche beaucoup de la lance. Propose-leur le corps à corps, plutôt.

-Dois-je comprendre des sous-entendus cocasses derrière ça ?

Bien qu'il ne fasse qu'user de la plaisanterie, Raphaël sentit sa poitrine se serrer en voyant le visage cramoisi d'Alec qui détournait le regard sans même prendre la peine de se faire discret. Si ce dernier ne s'était pas attendu à un tel commentaire, l'Archange ne sut clairement pas quoi ajouter de plus suite face à une telle réaction de la part du jeune Ange. Se raclant la gorge, il posa sa serviette et repartir entraîner les nouveaux résidents ayant quittés Idris pour se faire recruter à New-York.

-Les cinq minutes sont terminées, on reprend.

Alors que tous se relevaient afin d'écouter les prochaines instructions, Alec retira son gilet, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant d'enrouler ses mains et ses pieds d'un bandage de soutien musculaire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait... ? chuchotèrent les jeunes chasseurs en le voyant faire.

Intrigué par les chuchotements, Raphaël s'interrompit et tourna sa tête pour voir Alec qui s'avançait en souriant d'un air taquin.

-On peut toujours leur faire une démonstration, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, autant qu'ils prennent des notes pour plus tard.

-Hm, opina Raphaël en ricanant : Tu crois que ce sera suffisant, en un si court lapse de temps ?

-Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'épuises.

-Tu me crois si peu endurant ?

Si eux comprenaient leurs sous-entendus libidineux, ce ne fut nullement le cas des élèves qui, pourtant, ressentaient l'étrange tension qui les électrisaient tous les deux. Alec haussa une épaule et défia son aîné du coin de l'œil.

-J'ai souvent du mal à respecter les limites...glissa-t-il avant de lui tourner gracieusement le dos pour se mettre en place.

Raphaël releva le défi d'une mine grisée. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant d'imiter son cadet, trottant à reculons avec entrain.

-Notre chef à les membres qui le démangent, on va donc passer à une démonstration au corps à corps avant la pause déjeuner. Mettez vos vestes pour ne pas attrapez froid, mais surtout, restez à une bonne distance du cercle de combat. (Il se mit à faire brûler son aura) Un accident est si vite arrivé.

Tous, chopèrent leurs affaires et reculèrent jusqu'au mur du fond, à la fois excités par le match qui allait avoir lieu, mais aussi un peu angoissés de la tournure que pouvait prendre l'événement. Il fut vrai que parfois, ils oubliaient que leurs deux aînés n'étaient pas tout à fait comme eux. Les deux hommes s'échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de se jeter l'un sur l'autre avant même que les élèves aient donné le départ. Mais les deux créatures angéliques n'en avaient guère besoin. Ils ne désiraient pas de permission pour commencer quoi que ce soit...Ils le voulaient, tout simplement. Tout comme Raphaël, Alec ne se gêna pas pour user de son aura comme d'une protection mais aussi pour décupler sa force. Se confronter à un Archange, un commandant Divin, ce fut une grande première pour lui.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de se rentrer dedans par la brusquerie de leurs gestes, ils eurent le même réflexe de pivoter sur eux même et de se croiser simplement du regard en s'évitant avec souplesse. Leurs coudes se frôlèrent, ainsi que leurs épaules. De nouveau en face de l'autre, ils s'accroupirent pour freiner leurs reculées respectives avant de foncer à nouveau l'un vers l'autre. Mais cette fois, Alec tenta une attaque du revers du talon gauche. Croisant ses bras devant son visage pour se protéger, Raphaël se cambra en arrière pour parer l'attaque et d'un geste si rapide que tous crurent que son bras s'était changé en fouet, il agrippa la cheville d'Alec qu'il fit tourner deux fois dans le vide avant de le jeter vers le plafond.

Des cris de stupeurs s'élevèrent dans l'enceinte de la chapelle qui leur servait de salle d'entraînement, tandis que le jeune Ange fit une acrobatique et adroite pirouette avant de se rattraper à une poutre que soutenait la structure de la salle. N'attendant pas qu'il redescende, Raphaël bondit en usant d'une telle pression que ses pieds laissèrent deux marques sur les dalles qui recouvraient le sol, et se retrouva sur la même poutre qu'Alec. Celui-ci, fit trois saltos arrière pour marquer une distance entre eux deux, alors que l'Archange Noir ne lui laissait aucun moment de répit, chargeant sans relâche jusqu'à lui asséner un coup de pied dans les côtes et le faire vaciller.

Alec parvint tout de même à minimiser les dégâts en utilisant son coude plié contre son flanc, pour parer le coup mais la force de son aîné était tout bonnement remarquable. _Je sais qu'il n'use pas de toute sa puissance !_ Se dit-il en se rattrapant d'une main à la poutre. Soudain, Raphaël l'attrapa par le poignet, et le souleva à sa hauteur, mais toujours dans le vide. En bas, les élèves s'étaient levés afin de mieux voir le combat, mais parmi toutes ses poutres et l'angles où se trouvaient les deux hommes, il était bien difficile de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Pour bloquer les prochains mouvements de son aîné, Alec agrippa la taille de celui-ci avec ses jambes et le fit basculer vers l'arrière. Il tomba sur le dos, avec le jeune Ange à califourchon sur lui.

-Ce n'était pas mon imagination, tout à l'heure ? murmura en se redressant mais Alec le maintint sur la poutre, le planquant violemment d'un bras.

-De quoi ?

-Ah- ! ...T-T'es du genre entreprenant quand t'es en manque !

Grognant furieusement, Alec donna un coup de poing chargé d'aura contre la joue de son aîné qui dégringola de la poutre jusqu'à tomber au sol. Les Nephilim s'étaient tous reculés dans des cris affolés, et restèrent par la suite bouche bée et inquiet en voyant l'Archange se relever fébrilement sur ses mains et genoux.

De son perchoir, Alec en descendit d'un bond et aida Raphaël à se lever. Non sans détourner le regard, loin de lui et des élèves.

-Vraiment, le visage ? se plaignit le brun aux yeux vairons en se massant la joue d'une main enveloppée d'aura guérisseuse.

-L'entraînement est fini, déclara Alec. Raphaël haussa un sourcil, intrigué, et observa les élèves encore sous le choc, prendre leurs affaires avec hésitation avant de quitter la salle et laisser leurs aînés reprendre leur souffle.

-Fermez la porte ! ordonna Raphaël envers les derniers Nephilim, qui firent coulisser les grandes portes bloquant l'arche qui menaient à l'intérieur de la chapelle.

Alec se dirigeait vers la table où il ne restait que quelques gourdes et des serviettes, mais sa marche fut interrompue par l'Archange qui lui agrippa la nuque, le paralysant par la seule force de sa poigne.

-Un démon supérieur ne se gênera pas pour t'attaquer au pire moment. (Il désigna le cercle de combat) Ne quitte jamais le champ de bataille en baissant ta garde. Jamais.

Les yeux grands écarquillés, Alec se mit à respirer avec anxiété, et son cœur rata un battement sous la surprise d'avoir été si facilement dominé. Même si cela n'était qu'un entraînement, Raphaël avait raison et il le savait. _Dans un vrai combat, je serai mort._ En une fraction de seconde, il repensa à son affrontement sanguinolent contre Jonathan Morgenstern, et son corps se mit à trembler de part et d'autre.

De son côté, Raphaël comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son cadet. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec leur entraînement. Néanmoins, il préféra ne pas poser la question tout de suite, et libéra doucement le jeune Ange. Ses doigts se desserrèrent autour de la fine nuque et glissèrent le long de l'échine, entre les omoplates jusqu'à atteindre le creux des reins d'Alec, à travers son marcel noir.

-Tu maigris...souligna-t-il en posant ses yeux sur le haut de la colonne vertébrales d'Alec, qui ressortait beaucoup dessous sa peau. A quand remonte la dernière fois où tu as pris un repas complet ? Ton aura te brûle beaucoup d'énergie, tu dois manger pour compenser ça.

Ses doigts caressèrent ensuite son épaule gauche, partant du haut, s'arrêtant un instant sur le coude avant de tomber sur les doigts pliés d'Alec. Ce dernier, vint enserrer fébrilement le bout de ceux de son aîné avant de se tourner face à lui.

-Je dois le revoir, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. (Il secoua la tête, désabusé) Je ne supporte plus ce que je suis devenu à cause de lui...à cause de tout ça, souffla-t-il. Une intense douleur était visible à travers ses yeux bleus, parsemés d'éclats blancs. Une lueur honnête que chérissait Raphaël... Je ne veux plus faire souffrir ceux que je j'aime et ceux qui m'aiment.

L'Archange vint lover tendrement son front contre le creux du cou de son cadet, qui haussa les sourcils avec stupeur.

-Si je tiens tant que ça à ce que Magnus revienne, moi aussi, c'est pour revoir ce si beau sourire sur ton visage. Pour te retrouver, le cœur gonfler d'amour et l'air heureux.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, un sourire amer s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

-Tu es si beau, lorsque tu es comblé et amoureux.

Quelque chose se brisa en Alec. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à ressentir une pénible douleur, un profond apaisement enveloppa son corps tout entier. Raphaël déposa un tendre et long baiser sur son front, et ce fut les yeux fermés que le jeune Ange savoura cet échange aimant. _Ce n'est qu'en te voyant une dernière fois que je saurai, Magnus. Pourquoi es-tu parti ? Suis-je capable de t'attendre ?_

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, la pièce était vide, et les portes étaient grandes ouvertes. Il était seul, avec le souvenir chaleureux de ce baiser sur son front. _Ou devrais-je écouter mon cœur, comme tu me l'as si souvent répété ?_

-Si seulement tu comprenais que de ce bonheur, tu en fais partie.

 _Raphaël..._

 **Jace**

Je savais que je détenais une part des torts de ce qui provoqua cet éloignement entre mon frère et moi. Mais il m'était si difficile d'accepter une telle déchirure. D'autant plus, que cette épreuve était bien différente de la première que nous eûmes à surmonter il y a des mois de cela. A ce moment-là, nous ne ressentions plus rien. Tandis qu'après ce qui arriva à Idris... _Un grand vide aspirait chacune de mes émotions._ Là où elles se dirigeaient autrefois, vers l'autre moitié d'âme que possédait Alec en lui, mes émotions se faisaient happer par le néant. Comme le vortex d'une galaxie lointaine et oubliée. Un équilibre psychologique venait d'être ébranlé, et je savais, quand bien même notre lien fut perdu, que mon aîné ressentait la même chose. Là où se dirigeaient autrefois chacun de ses émois pour m'appeler à l'aide, se trouvait un trou noir et tout était désormais annihiler par le néant. Le rien d'un monde qui n'existe dans aucune réalité dimensionnelle. L'imaginer, serait déjà y penser et le matérialiser dans nos esprits. Or, ce lien était devenu tout bonnement inimaginable.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Assis sur mon lit, je ne tournai même pas la tête vers ma petite amie qui entrait timidement dans ma chambre. Je hochai simplement la tête, lorsqu'elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, passant un bras autour de mes épaules d'un geste réconfortant.

-Jace, je sais que tu m'as déjà répondu mais...mais je te trouve vraiment obstiné.

-Grande nouvelle ? fis-je, sarcastique. Cela sonna faux, et Clary parut agacée. Je m'excusai aussitôt en venant coller ma tête contre son épaule : Il y a des choses qui devraient rester à leur place. Comme la mort et la vie...

 _Pourtant, je suis bien là...en vie._ Je fermai les yeux, et les images de la bataille me revinrent en mémoire, comme la brise caressant la surface calme d'un lac, d'où des ondes venaient s'y former.

 _"Clary voulait comprendre les motivations de son frère, à suivre les desseins de Valentin. Et elle était en droit de le vouloir. Peut-être m'en voudra-t-elle, me haïra-t-elle même pour ce que je vais faire, mais jamais je ne me pardonnerais si elle devait risquer sa vie en laissent le doute qui tanguait en elle, la submerger. Je n'étais peut-être pas Valentin, mais je fus élevé par lui. Tout comme Jonathan, ainsi que la part démoniaque en lui... Après que mon coup à la nuque l'eut faite s'évanouir, j'usai de mon aura afin de faire appel à Michaël. Sous ce ciel de nocturne voilé de nuages, je fis appel à la protection du Gardien du Soleil pour mettre Clary en sûreté. Pourtant, ce fut un éblouissant clair de Lune qui vint à moi. Je n'en crus d'abord pas mes yeux, je priai pourtant Mika'El de venir à moi... Sa longue tresse avait disparu, et ses cheveux flottaient dans l'air, tout autour de lui. Il se tenait là, au milieu de cette plaine, lévitant à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Et je pus les voir, ces orbes argentés qui scintillaient comme la pleine lune sous un ciel dégagé d'une nuit oppressante et silencieuse._

 _-Djibril..._

 _"Que veux-tu à Mika'El ?" me dit-il à travers mon âme et mon esprit._

 _Portant Clary dans mes bras, je lui adressai un regard désolé puis voulus m'adresser au Gardien de la Lune. Mais ce fut sans compter sur l'apparition d'une Vouivre, aux ailes enflammées qui sortit des entrailles de la terre telle la roche lors d'une éruption volcanique._

 _Comme la détonation d'une bombe, les tremblements ne survinrent que plus tard, me faisant chavirer, avec mon amante dans les bras. Nous protégeant des giclées de terres, de neige et d'herbes avec mes bras, je ne relevai la tête qu'après et lâchai un cri de frayeur en voyant le serpent foncer droit sur l'Archange._

 _-Va-t'en de là !_

 _La Vouivre s'envola haut dans le ciel afin de mieux se laisser chuter en pique, aérodynamisée par la courbe de ses ailes et la longueur de son corps. Mâchoires grandes ouvertes, elle était prête à ne faire qu'une bouchée de Gabriel. J'écarquillai les yeux, horrifié, quand soudain, l'aura qui entourait l'Archange Blanc se concentra en une fine colonne de lumière au-dessus de sa tête, jusqu'à transpercer le démon qui explosa en mille morceaux d'os et de chair tout autour de lui. Je ne m'en aperçus pas tout de suite, mais mon corps s'était mis à trembler face à un tel...carnage. Comment avait-il fait ça... ? Mes yeux cherchèrent les restes de la Vouivre, et en se faisant, je tombai sur un cercle sanguinolant qui contenait une véritable mare rouge. Et en son centre, se trouvait le Gardien de la Lune, dont l'aura immaculée éclairait les alentours dans le champ d'horreur que représentait désormais cette plaine._

 _"Vas-tu me répondre, Jace ?"_

 _-J-je..._

 _Une lune pleine de sang...voilà ce à quoi me fit penser ce cercle. Une lune, annonciatrice de mort et de fléau._

 _"Que veux-tu à Mika'El ?"_

 _Comment mon frère a-t-il pu porter en son sein l'âme d'une telle créature énigmatique faite de violence ? "_

Lorsque je trouvai à nouveau l'usage de ma voix, j'eus demandé l'aide de Gabriel pour tenir Clary loin de Jonathan et Valentin, même si après avoir été le témoin d'un tel spectacle virulent, je ressentis un doute en moi. Il avait pourtant tenu parole, et l'avait mise à en sûreté. Après cela, je retrouvai Sébastian...ou plutôt Jonathan que j'affrontai en gardant toute la rancœur que j'eus éprouvé à la vue de mon frère blessé. Il succomba à ses précédentes blessures ainsi qu'à celle que je lui infligeai. Isabelle pour témoin, qui prit par aussi à l'affrontement pour se venger du mal qu'il eût fait à notre petit frère, Max.

La suite, Clary en détenait plus que moi. Car la seule chose que je me souvenais encore, fut la douleur provoquée par le poignard de Valentin, planté dans ma poitrine. Puis, le noir le plus complet m'emprisonna. Le froid me couvrit, comme une seconde peau, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger ni même parler. J'étais certain, d'avoir pu compter mes six derniers battements de cœur avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscient d'un songe éternel. Pourtant, une vive chaleur me ramena à la réalité d'un monde auquel je crus ne plus devoir appartenir. Cette chaleur...fut un nouveau souffle de vie que me donna Clary. Quand Raziel sortit des eaux du Lac Lynn, et parmi tout ce que la femme la plus chère à mon cœur, pouvait souhaiter, elle me désira moi et rien de plus. _Bien qu'une partie de moi de soit plus..._ Depuis, j'eus beau sentir l'air regagner mes poumons et le sang circuler dans mes veines, il m'arrivait parfois, lorsque je m'endormais, de taire toutes mes pensées, et boucher mes oreilles afin de n'écouter uniquement que les battements de mon cœur. Et le son qu'il faisait, était atroce. _Tout comme ces cauchemars qui n'en finissent plus._ Si seulement Alec en avait pu avoir conscience. Mais comment lui reprocher son ignorance, puisque j'étais celui qui tint à taire cette histoire.

-Ce soir, je m'en irai retrouver Frère Zacharia. Tu dois retrouver Simon, c'est ça ?

Clary hocha la tête.

-Mais je peux annuler pour venir avec toi. Après tout, tu m'as accompagnée voir les Frères Silencieux pour mes souvenirs.

Reconnaissant envers l'empathie de mon amante, je lui fis comprendre que pour ce soir, je tenais à y aller seul. Et pour qu'elle n'insiste pas - elle, aussi têtue qu'une mule - ce fut donc qu'elle comprenait ce profond désir auquel je m'accrochai. En revanche, j'aurai tellement aimé qu'il vienne avec moi... _Alec._

* * *

Après le déjeuner, Alec s'était occupé de la paperasse qu'il tenait à clôturer avant que trop ne viennent s'amonceler. La porte de son bureau était toujours ouverte, et il voyait passer dans les couloirs, quelques chasseurs d'ombres. Puis, survint un véritable boucan, enveloppé de rires qu'Alec reconnut appartenir à son petit frère et Eliott. Plaçant le dernier dossier dans un des casiers de son bureau, il alla jeter un coup d'œil et vit les deux adolescents venir dans sa direction, tout en courant avec leurs chaussures pleines de neige et de boue.

-Max, Eliott, les interpella-t-il en s'adossant contre le chambranle de la porte, si vous allez dans la bibliothèque, vous serez gentils de retirer les chaussures sales qui viennent de traumatiser le tapis.

Le sorcier et le nephilim s'échangèrent un regard curieux, s'arrêtant net dans leur course et fixèrent par la suite les traces de pas laissées sur leur passage. Max grimaça en s'excusant, tandis qu'Eliott claqua des doigts et par sa magie, il nettoya tout le désordre ainsi que leurs chaussures. Alec haussa les sourcils, surpris par la précision du sort du jeune sorcier.

-Tu as fait de gros progrès, le félicita-t-il, tandis que les deux garçons s'avancèrent à son niveau.

Fier, Eliott sourit en levant le nez. Ce qui eut pour résultat de tirer un petit rire moqueur à Max qui lui donna une tape amicale sur le bras.

-Ne t'excites pas ! Il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu faisais brûler la moquette dans la bibliothèque de Ragnor quand tu voulais jeter ce sort.

-Oh, la ferme...

Levant les yeux au ciel non sans cacher son amusement, l'Ange leur demanda de faire moins de bruit. Puis, en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait la veste de son petit frère, il dit :

-Max, attends ! Tu t'es entraîné dehors ?

-Oui, Eliott est doué pour le corps à corps. Et comme ce matin je me suis entraîné avec lui (il désigna sa veste), elle a dû en prendre un coup.

-Donne, j'ai une machine à faire de toute façon.

-Si ce n'est que ça, je peux peut-être...

Eliott fit mine de vouloir lancer un sort mais Max retira promptement sa veste avant de la donner à son aîné.

-Pour que tu me crames les miches ? Hors de question !

-Max, ton vocabulaire. (Il inspecta les autres vêtements du plus jeune) Enlève le reste, et file à la douche s'il te plaît. T'es vraiment sale... (Il examina Eliott) Toi aussi. Max, prête-lui des vêtements, vous faites la même taille, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Sans trop en faire plus de cas, Alec jeta un coup au jeune sorcier qui rougissait d'une mine embarrassée.

-Oh, vous devriez aller dans ta chambre, dit-il à Max en récupérant tout de même le t-shirt et le pantalon que lui tendait son petit frère.

Ce fut donc en caleçon et chaussettes que le jeune Nephilim guida son ami jusqu'à sa chambre. De son côté, Alec trouva Max de moins en moins coincé. Ou bien, plus exubérant, il ne savait pas trop. Il ignorait d'où lui venait ce côté plus extraverti, bien qu'il se doutât que sa nouvelle amitié avec Eliott en était certainement pour quelque chose. Et il apprécia grandement la belle relation qu'entretenait les deux adolescents.

Une fois à la buanderie, il examina son panier à linges et un feulement le surpris alors qu'il brassait les vêtements.

-P-Président Miaou !?

Posant ses pattes au bord du panier, une petite frimousse sortit dessous les vêtements, d'une frimousse bien excitée. Il semblait prêt à bondir sur Alec, plus pour jouer que pour se montrer méchant. Riant, le brun s'amusa un peu avant avec le chat tout en préparant sa machine de linges. Président Miaou finit par se coucher sur le caisson, observant curieusement ce que faisait son maître.

-Tu vas sentir le fennec à dormir ici comme tu le fais.

Un petit miaulement lui répondit.

-Oh, et puis fais comme tu veux...Tiens ?

Parmi son propre linge, il trouva quelques vêtements appartenant à Raphaël. Un pantalon noir déchirés au niveau des genoux, qu'il avait l'habitude de porter avec un haut kaki qu'Alec retrouva complètement éventré, taché de sang et de terre. _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie... ?_ Son regard se dirigea vers le couloir, comme s'il pouvait apercevoir son aîné dans un mirage. Mettant la machine en route, il garda les vêtements de l'Archange avec lui et chercha ce dernier dans tout l'Institut. _Où es-tu ?_ Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa propre chambre, son aura s'était mise à luire autour de lui, recherchant celle du Gardien de la Nature. Lorsqu'elle ne la trouva pas, Alec sentit son cœur se serrer tant, que son corps tout entier se mit à trembler. _"Je ne pars plus"._ Lui eut-il confié. En se souvenant de ces mots, il essaya de calmer ses peurs tout en songeant à sa petite sœur qui lui demanda de ne pas douter ni d'ignorer les personnes qui l'entouraient toujours. Il posa les vêtements sur son lit, puis, alla regarder son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Si autrefois, il pouvait contempler le visage de Gabriel, aujourd'hui, ce fut bien sa propre personne qu'il observait. Une ride de lion se formait entre ses sourcils, et ses joues s'étaient vraiment creusées. _"Tu as maigri"_.

-Quand ai-je changé à ce point ? murmura-t-il en effleurant son visage.

 _"Attends-moi"._ Alec serra les dents, au point de s'en faire crisper les muscles de la mâchoire. Ses yeux brûlèrent, mais il les ferma douloureusement en venant cogner le miroir d'un point rageur. _Je ne verserai plus une larme à cause de toi !_ Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, ce fut avec amertume qu'il réalisa à quel point il détestait ce qu'il était devenu. D'un geste virulent, il ôta son gilet et son marcel et montra son dos au miroir. Passant sa tête par-dessus son épaule, il ne vit qu'une de ses épaules. _Pourquoi ne voulez-vous plus sortir !?_

-J'ai reçu mille souffrances à cause de vous, et voilà ce que vous me faites aujourd'hui alors que j'ai besoin que vous sortiez ! (Il fit brûler son _sigil_ dessus son front) Allez, montrez-vous !

La pression de son aura brisa la glace et de micros éclats de verres s'éparpillèrent sur le comptoir. Avant que le miroir n'explose, Alec se calma non sans lâcher un profond soupir.

-Que ferait Gabriel dans un moment comme ça ... ? se plaignit-il en se passant de l'eau sur le visage.

-Il dirait sûrement de ne pas laisser la porte de ta chambre, grande ouverte ! dit une voix rieuse.

Sans même prendre le temps de s'éponger, Alec fit volte-face et croisa les yeux bleus de Gabriel. Aussitôt, ils s'étreignirent chaudement, l'un d'une manière plus désespérée que l'autre, plus réconfortante.

-Eh bien, tu te laisses envahir par ta colère, Alec, dit Gabriel d'un sourire triste.

-Difficile de faire autrement, rétorqua le jeune Ange avant de s'excuser : Pardon, je ne suis pas d'agréable compagnie en ce moment.

-Tu ne peux pas tout régler à toi seul, lui fit remarquer l'Archange en sortant une serviette d'un des placards de la salle de bain. Il essuya le visage de son cadet tout en dégageant ses cheveux vers l'arrière : Tu as peut-être cette impression à cause du vide qu'a laissé Magnus derrière lui, mais tu n'es pas seul.

Ces mots lui rappelèrent ceux d'Isabelle, et ce fut d'une mine penaude qu'Alec hocha la tête, manifestant son air entendu. Plus tard, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent assis en tailleur sur le lit d'Alec, toujours torse nu, dos à Gabriel qui inspectait par son aura brute celle de son cadet.

-Alors ?

-Je ne vois aucun problème en particulier.

-Donc on peut mettre de côté une malédiction liée à mon affrontement avec un démon, ou…je n'sais pas, un sorcier rebelle.

-Rien de ce genre, mais il faut que tu gardes en tête que tes ailes sont le reflet de ta personnalité, Alec. Ton aura, représente ce que tu es. Un être spirituellement supérieur au genre humain. Par la quantité qui circule en toi, dans tes veines, remplaçant presque ton sang, les ailes sont là pour t'aider à canaliser cette puissance.

-Pour ne pas qu'elle me détruise, oui.

-Mais tu dois aussi comprendre que ton aura n'appartient qu'à toi et à toi seul. De ce fait, aucune autre personnalité, ne pourra la contrôler. Rien à voir avec une enveloppe charnelle, mais je parle bien d'âme et de ce qui la nourrit. Ton caractère, tes défauts, tes qualités, tes habitudes afin d'exprimer au mieux les émotions lorsqu'elles te traversent. A ta façon, tel ton reflet projeté sur la vitre d'un miroir. (Il posa le plat de ses chaudes mains entourées d'aura sur chaque omoplate d'Alec) Tes ailes, sont ce reflet. Et il y a des jours, où on ne supporte pas notre image dans la glace.

Haussant les sourcils de stupeur, Alec commençait peut-être à saisir ce qui ne tournait pas rond avec ces ailes. Ces derniers temps, il se trouvait laid, et préférait se renfermer dans coquille, dans son travail de directeur de l'Institut. Pas qu'il ne se souciait plus de rien, au contraire, Raziel savait que sa tête était pleine de réflexions en tout genre. Et que des problèmes, il en débordait ces derniers jours. Et pourtant, il avait tant besoin de ses ailes afin de résoudre l'épicentre de son désordre émotionnel. Grâce à elle, il pouvait l'atteindre, il ne doutait plus de l'endroit où il devait chercher, où il devait se rendre, car il était sûr de ne pas s'être trompé sur la destination à prendre. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à fermer les yeux pour savoir où se trouvait une partie de son cœur. _Tu fais partie de moi…_ Deux orbes félins s'opposèrent à un éclat doré scintillant faiblement à travers l'épaisseur de la chair de sa sœur l'obscurité. Cette petite lumière, luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'éteindre. Les yeux vairons de Raphaël étaient incrustés en lui comme une greffe nécessaire pour sa propre existence. _Vous faites parties de moi…_

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les bras, Gabriel laissa Alec choir contre lui, avant de l'étreindre tendrement. Tête reposée sur le haut de la sienne, ses longs cheveux blancs s'écoulaient sur ceux noirs du jeune Ange qui appréciaient grandement la présence de celui qui fut autrefois son possesseur. Si en ces termes, une image péjorative ressortait, Alec s'en fichait complètement. Peut-être, aurait-il pu détruire l'Archange lorsqu'il n'était qu'une entité en son sein. Or, il avait choisi de l'aider. Cette douce voix, apaisante, qui l'eut tant de fois bercé et réconforté, il la cherchait parfois, dans ses rêves, lorsque le sommeil le piégeait à travers d'horribles cauchemars. Aujourd'hui, ses bras pansaient chacune de ses plaies.

-Au fait, pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd'hui ?

-N'est-ce pas ce que tu désirais ? sourit l'Archange.

-Comment fais-tu, pour entendre chacun de mes appels, même les plus inconscients.

Gabriel plissa à demi ses paupières, ne répondant pas tout de suite. Alec venait de calquer sa respiration sur celle de son aîné qui caressa son front d'une main, puis la laissa glisser jusqu'à couver ses yeux. Alec se tendit d'une part, pour mieux se détendre lorsque l'aura du Gardien de la Lune le traversa dans son entier le plus physique et psychique.

-Qui sait, quelque part, une racine de mon âme a dû rester nouée à toi.

-Quoi ?

Ne se souvenant pas avoir fermé les yeux, Alec se surprit à les rouvrir subitement, se trouvant alors seul dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit et recouvert d'un plaid qui restait le plus souvent plié sur son fauteuil. Peu certain de ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, il tâtonna autour de lui, cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose mais lui-même ne sut dire quoi. Le soleil se couchait. _Ai-je dormi ?_ Il ne sut clairement s'expliquer ce regain d'énergie, mais il se sentait vidé. Dans le bon sens du terme. Ce même vide qui surgissait après avoir été resté longuement transcendé par un calme total, presque tangible. Tel un corps flottant sur le lit d'une rivière à l'eau fraiche et pure, recouvert à la fois d'un chaud rayon de soleil d'été. Les lianes du saule, voilant la peau par des jeux d'ombres tandis que les feuilles gouttaient timidement, par le bout de leur tige, l'eau d'où se formaient de larges ronds qui brouillaient l'impureté d'un reflet, le faisant fuir. Quoi que ce que prit Alec pour un soleil…ressemblait sûrement bien plus à une pleine lune. _« Les Ténèbres s'abattront sur la nouvelle Aurore »._

-Pourquoi penser à ça maintenant ? se dit-il d'une mine tristement amusée avant de descendre de son lit, et couvrir son torse nu d'un large pull en grosses mailles. Il songea à son amant qui trouvait toujours ses hauts trop grands pour lui.

Soudain, son estomac manifesta sa faim par un petit gargouillis qu'Alec ne ressentit plus depuis de longues semaines maintenant. Comme quoi, la sérénité donnait faim ! En se dirigeant vers la sortie, il marcha sur quelque chose. Les vêtements de Raphaël. Il les ramassa et les posa sur son lit, en se promettant de questionner son aîné là-dessus. Il alla dans la cuisine, où il croisa Karine, penchée au-dessus d'un bloc note où elle inscrivait une liste, qu'Alec devinait être ses courses.

-Oh, fit-elle un peu gênée. Je me suis rendue dans votre bureau mais…

-J'ai piqué un somme, désolé. (Il jeta un coup d'œil à la liste) C'est ce dont tu as besoin ?

-Oui. Ça me gêne un peu…

-Je tiendrai parole. Ce n'est pas un ananas et huit pots de yaourts qui vont me ruiner.

-Merci, dit-elle en lui tendant la liste.

Il examina l'heure sur l'horloge digitale puis s'affaira avant aller faire quelques courses.

-Si tu vois Max, dis-lui qu'il passe à mon bureau récupérer ce qu'il faut pour son projet. (Il sourit face à la mine curieuse de la chasseuse) Il comprendra.

La jeune Nephilim acquiesça et jeta un dernier regard à son chef qui s'en allait tel un terrestre faire des achats au supermarché. Tout était devenu si calme depuis la mise en place des nouveaux Accords. Il y avait bien une troupe de rebelles sur laquelle l'Institut gardait un œil mais rien de bien virulent. Et dans un sens, Alec en était rassuré. Même si la vie de Chasseur d'Ombres se résumait à être sur le terrain, savoir que sa ville était prospère confirmait bien la réussite de son objectif personnel. Tenir la promesse faite à ceux qu'il chérissait du plus profond de son cœur. Protéger le Monde Obscur, et instaurer un équilibre dont il s'attelait à prendre soin. _Mais je dois aussi rester fidèle à moi-même, si je tiens garder la confiance qu'ils m'accordent tous._ Et sûrement aussi, afin de garder confiance en lui.

Alec était toujours confus à se retrouver au milieu d'une foule d'humains qui pouvaient le voir. Car oui, il était toujours plus facile de faire des courses sans les charmes qui l'entouraient. Mais en soit, s'il avait pu rester invisible, il ne se serait nullement plaint ! Faisant la queue pour peser son sac d'asperges, et l'ananas désiré par Karine, il balayait les alentours sans grand intérêt. Son manque d'attention lui fit recevoir les foudres d'un vieil homme.

-C'est votre tour ! Avancez-donc, bon sang !

-P-Pardon… marmonna-t-il avant de se mettre à peser ses fruits et légumes. Mais dans la précipitation, sa maladresse prit le dessus et il renversa son sachet d'asperges.

Le vieillard lâcha un juron. Alec n'y répondit pas, suffisamment mortifié et préoccupé par ses asperges qu'il s'enquit à ramasser. Une femme vint à son aide, un sourire bienveillant sur le visage.

-Eh bien, que d'impatience. Et on dit que la sagesse des anciens devrait être prise en exemple ! rit-elle en donnant les asperges au jeune brun.

-M-Merci, et désolé pour ça.

-Rien de mal, ça arrive.

En se redressant, il croisa les yeux de sa sauveuse et un violent choc électrique déchira son échine sous la pression que libéra son désagréable frisson. Le visage au sourire vicieux de Jonathan lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que la noirceur de ses yeux. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, et la droite vint enserrer la gauche, comme s'il craignait se faire toucher à nouveau à cet endroit. Valentin, le soumis une fois, puis ce fut le tour de son fils qui lui priva, même si cela ne fut que pour un temps, de son membre. _Ils se moquaient de moi…_ La femme ne détourna pas les yeux, et son visage paraissait si calme que cela en devenait dérangeant. _Ils étaient si…_

-Bon, on n'a pas toute la soirée !

Reprenant contenance, Alec, papillonna des yeux avant de se tourner face à la balance. Il récupéra son étiquette et fila en baissant les yeux, loin de la file d'attente. _Que s'est-il passé !?_ Il se perdit entre le rayon des conserves et celui des condiments. Il ne faisait même pas mine de chercher quelque chose, non, il resta planté là, en portant une main à sa nuque où il vint agripper nerveusement une poignée de cheveux. Sa frange cachait son regard toujours horrifié. Quant à sa main gauche, il la fourra dans la poche de son blouson afin de cacher les spasmes qui la parcouraient violemment, la faisant trembler et tressauter le long de sa cuisse. _Ils sont morts…Alec, dis-toi qu'ils sont morts !_ Même ainsi, sa nervosité persista et son attitude inquiéta plus d'un client qui le fixaient du coin de l'œil, en faisant quelques messes basses sur son passage. Arrivé en caisse, le gérant passait ses articles sans dire un mot. Lui non plus ne se montra pas très loquace. Il donna le prix total de ses achats, et attendit qu'Alec lui présente sa carte bancaire. Ne le voyant pas réagir, il proposa :

-On ne prend plus les chèques mais si vous voulez régler par espèces, c'est bon.

Alec secoua la tête et sortit sa carte que l'autre homme prit afin de l'insérer dans son appareil de lecture et paiement.

-Vous pouvez taper votre code…dit-il.

Il fallait qu'il sorte. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans cet établissement, Alec le sentait bien. Les yeux de cette femme le troublèrent, le tétanisèrent et son aura devint grandement agitée. En tapant son code sur le boitier, il laissa sa main au grand jour, et le gérant de caisse pâlit à la vue de ses ongles qui se changeaient en griffes. Alec s'en rendit compte, récupéra sa carte d'un geste brusque, ainsi que ses achats et fila sans ajouter mot.

-V-votre…ticket, balbutia le gérant sans plus de conviction.

A la sortie, le vigile stoppa l'Ange dans sa course, lui demandant de lui montrer son sac. Tendu, Alec tourna vivement la tête vers lui et le paralysa en un regard. Le vigil se recula de trois pas et laissa sortir Alec sans l'inspecter. Dans la rue, tout le monde s'écartait sur son passage, tandis qu'il courrait comme un dératé, ne faisant guère attention où il se rendait. Il respirait mal, son corps entier était gelé pourtant une fièvre folle semblait l'accabler. _« Ton traumatisme passera, Alexander »._

-Menteur… murmura-t-il, les lèvres tremblantes.

 _Sans toi, rien n'ira !_ Alors qu'il manqua trébucher, il s'arrêta net dans sa course et prit enfin le temps d'observer les alentours. Il se trouvait devant la zone de démolition où s'érigeait il n'y pas si longtemps la Résidence où siégeait l'ancien Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn, se titrant lui-même de son air effronté mais tellement fidèle à lui-même, « Magnus le Magnifique ».

Ce fut le visage sombre, et les épaules basses qu'Alec rentra à la Cathédrale. Des gardes se relayaient pour laisser leurs collègues rentrer à Alicante, par le Portail maintenu entre la capitale et chacun des Instituts. D'autres, résidaient ici même, mais approuvaient largement le confort de leurs appartements. Ils le saluèrent tandis qu'il traversait le couloir jusqu'à atteindre l'ascenseur dans lequel il monta. Une fois dans la cuisine, il posa le sac de courses sur la table et commença à les placer d'un geste machinal. Il remarqua le brin de vaisselle qu'il y avait à faire. S'il avait la fâcheuse manie de râler en stipulant que chacun se devait de nettoyer ses couverts après les repas, cette fois, il fixa simplement l'évier avant de s'en occuper. Il ouvrit l'eau chaude, enduit son éponge de produit dégraissant mais resta là, devant le plan de travail, la main plongée dans l'eau brûlante où il devait faire tremper les couverts. L'eau s'écoula, encore et encore. Ses mains…portaient toujours les griffes de son apparence Angélique. D'autres vinrent subitement retirer les siennes de l'évier et couper l'eau.

-Regarde dans quel état son tes mains ! s'écria presque celui qui sortit Alec de sa longue et terrifiante rêverie.

Un peu hébété, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de souffler un petit « Quoi ? », qui fit soupirer d'agacement son vis-à-vis.

-Allez, viens t'asseoir un instant.

-Raphaël, l'appela d'un coup Alec qui retira ses mains d'entre-celles de son aîné.

Ce dernier, venait visiblement de revenir de loin. Alec le détailla de la tête aux pieds, et sans grande difficulté, il devina que l'Archange venait de se battre contre quelqu'un ou quelque chose mais il ne sut dire contre qui ou quoi. Des bleus recouvraient l'entièreté de son corps, du moins les parties qui étaient nues, telles que ses mains et poignets, son cou, son visage et s'il le déshabillait Alec ne s'étonnerait sûrement pas d'en trouver ailleurs.

-Que t'est-il arrivé ? hésita-t-il à demander.

-Toi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Alec, regarde dans quel état tu te mets, je sens ton aura à des kilomètres à la ronde ! (Il le prit par les épaules et l'obligea à s'asseoir un instant sur un tabouret) T'as l'air…complètement sonné.

Alec se souvint de l'apaisement qu'il ressentit au réveil de son inattendue sieste. Du bienêtre qui l'eut envahi. Et il eut beau songer à son moment passé au supermarché il ne trouvait toujours aucune explication au trouble qui l'avait subitement envahi.

-J'ai aucune raison d'être sonné, pourtant, déclara-t-il en souriant sans joie. En revanche, reprit-il, j'ai toutes les raisons de me faire du souci pour toi.

Retrouvant un semblant de calme, il parvint à ranger ses griffes et à rendre son aura plus douce. Raphaël ferma les yeux et retint son souffle. Un bruyant compte-rebours s'enclencha dans sa tête, alors que son cadet effleurait une blessure sur la base de son cou, de ses doigts glacés, enrobés d'aura brute. Alec songea à la nuit dernière, où l'énergie de son aîné se mêla à la sienne. Il paraissait si paisible. Pourquoi se contenait-il maintenant ? A son réveil, il ne semblait pourtant s'être rendu compte de rien. Alec pouvait garder son petit secret pour lui jusqu'à ce que Raphaël lui autorise un accès à son cœur. Rien qu'un chemin…aussi étroit devrait-il être, il ne désirait qu'une simple autorisation. _Qu'il ne me donne toujours pas._ Son aura cessa de luire et Alec retira sa main. Presque surpris, Raphaël rouvrit les yeux en ne sachant quoi lui dire. Mais il amorça un geste pour retenir Alec, avant de se freiner et serrer le poing le long de son corps.

-J'ai racheté des yaourts à Karine. Et aussi pour toi dit-il en en sortant un pot du réfrigérateur. Il retira l'opercule qu'il jeta sur la table, se retourna et le tendit à son aîné : Je suppose que c'est ce que tu étais venu chercher dans la cuisine ?

S'il s'était montré tout bonnement indifférent, son cœur rata un battement lorsque l'Archange vint le soulever sans prévenir et le poser sur plan de travail, lui bloquant le passage en se plaçant entre ses jambes pour venir l'enlacer avec force et passion. La tête fourrée contre son ventre, Raphaël ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il venait de faire lâcher le pot de yaourt de la main de son cadet, et s'était renversé sur le pantalon de celui-ci. Alec posa ses mains sur la tête de son aîné en faisant mine de le pousser.

-F-Fais gaffe ! balbutia-t-il, le feu aux joues. Tu vas te salir toi auss-…

Son attention se posa sur une trace de sang séché, au niveau de la nuque de Raphaël. Inquiet, Alec le mitrailla de questions tout en liant l'état déplorable dans lequel venait de renter le plus vieux avec les vêtements en lambeaux qu'il avait retrouvés dans la buanderie.

-Tu fais quoi de tes journées en ce moment !? s'énerva Alec tout en essayant de repousser l'autre qui s'accrochait à lui avec acharnement. Même en entraînant les nouveaux, tu ne te blesses pas autant ! C'est même rare qu'un d'entre eux parviennent à te toucher !

Soudain, il se montra moins nerveux en sentant Raphaël plus tendu que lui. Ses précédentes préoccupations s'envolèrent et il cessa à chercher d'éloigner l'Archange de lui. Il vint même l'étreindre et se mit à murmurer :

-Pourquoi tu fais ça… ? Pourquoi, ne me parles-tu pas … ? Tu crois que j'aime me faire du souci ?

Muet, Raphaël enfoui un peu plus sa tête contre le ventre de cadet qui l'enlaça avec amour, se penchant même au-dessus de lui, afin de rapprocher son visage du sien.

-Toi et Magnus me rendaient fous. Vous me mettez dans un état monstrueux et j'ai honte pour ma famille de me voir adopter une telle attitude. J'ai honte…pour vous, de voir ce côté si laid de ma personnalité. (Sa voix se brisa) Mes ailes, ont honte de moi. Je sais où il est, je sais où je dois me rendre, mais sans mes ailes, je me sens incapable de me présenter à lui ! (Ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure ébène et sale de son aîné) J'ai déjà suffisamment honte de me tenir à côté de toi, qui a tant fait pour me soutenir dans ce que j'ai traversé. Mais je pensai que…qu'on…

Son front toucha la tête de l'Archange qui se relevait tout doucement, sans lâcher le corps de son cadet.

-Jace…traverse mille et une peines que je suis incapable de panser. Parce que je me suis montré froid et sans nul doute égoïste.

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle, comme s'il ne se confiait à personne en particulier mais qu'il avait ce besoin irréversible de parler. De dire ce qu'il ressentait. Ce qui le blessait… A force de glisser sa tête contre celle du jeune Ange, Raphaël se retrouva le front collé contre le sien, leurs cheveux brouillant leur vue.

-Tu crois que j'aime ça ? Cette situation ? Que c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu ? Tout aurait été plus simple…si je n'avais rencontré aucun de vous.

Une larme roula sur la joue de l'Archange, qui glissa son nez contre celui d'Alec.

-Tout ne serait pas si dur à supporter… si je ne l'avais pas rencontré lui.

Le cœur lourd, Alec se mit à agripper par poignées les cheveux de Raphaël, comme si ce geste expulserait l'animosité qui le noyait.

-Je n'aurais pas…à scinder mon cœur si je ne t'avais pas rencontré.

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Raphaël prit la parole. D'un timbre sourd, mais gorgé d'émois.

-Nous aimer maintenant…serait le pire des péchés.

Écarquillant ses yeux de stupeur, Alec, les referma presque aussitôt en sentant ses yeux le brûler et les larmes monter. Celles du Gardien de la Nature s'écoulèrent toujours, une par une, silencieusement le long de ses joues, et tombant par petites gouttes sur les vêtements du jeune Ange.

-Tu sais comme moi…Que rien ne ressemblerait à de l'amour, si je te touchai maintenant. Si je te murmurerai tous ces mots que je veux te confier… Si j'osai même espérer… J'en suis _convaincu_ , Alec…

 _Il en est convaincu,_ se répéta Alec en réalisant subitement que ce que venait de dire Raphaël, n'avait rien d'une vérité. _Convaincu…_ Ces mots, leur sens, Alec ne ressentait pas tout à fait la même chose. Pas la même conviction. Alors, pour mettre au clair ses doutes il osa demander :

-Etais-tu convaincu que Tobie, devenu démon, ne t'aima plus que pour l'aura que tu lui offris ?

Une bourrasque. Voilà tout ce dont il resta de Raphaël. Ce dernier, venait de prendre la fuite, laissant un Alec seul et surpris d'avoir pu laisser s'échapper de tels mots. Portant une main à ses lèvres, il réalisa à quel point il venait de se montrer odieux. Même si dans un sens, il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de lui, il savait qu'il venait de découvrir la pire faiblesse du Gardien de la Nature. Et comme tout le monde, il n'aimait pas qu'on aborde sa faiblesse. Cependant, Alec se demanda au combien une _Conviction_ pouvait devenir une faiblesse et si celle-ci devait inéluctablement le faire souffrir ? Laissant tomber mollement sa main sur sa cuisse, il entra en contact avec une matière froide et brassée.

-Ce n'est…que du yaourt.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Je me doute que la longueur de ce chapitre doit vous faire drôle car cela fait un moment que je n'avais pas proposer un contenu si court, mais pour entamer le nouvel ARC qui arrive, j'avais besoin d'introduire l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait actuellement notre cher Alec. Désagréable, hein ? Mais que ce soit, dans un relation romantique, ou platonique, familiale ou autre je pense qu'on ressent tous ce profond trouble, ce côté désemparé qui nous perd et nous éloigne un moment de nous même. Vous savez, ces moments où on nous demande 40 fois dans la journée s'il l'on va bien, qu'on répond sans cesse, "oui, pourquoi ?" et que notre entourage attend discrètement qu'on libère nos maux afin de prendre conscience que non, ça ne va pas !**

 **Mais je vous rassure, le prochain chapitre, les choses vont prendre un autre tournant, d'autant plus que nous nous rapprochons du vice de Raphaël. Est-ce qu'Alec arrivera à l'en libérer un tant soit peu ?**

 **On va retrouver Simon, dans le prochain chapitre ainsi qu'Asmodée et Lilith, qui n'en resteront pas là, sans rien faire, face à l'affront qu'a fait preuve l'Institut de New-York envers eux ! :P**

 **Je vais essayer de le poster dans les 15 jours qui viennent, et bien sûr, les chapitres ne dépasseront certainement pas les 20 000 mots pour le moment, après si j'écris plus, tant mieux, mais vis à vis de la mise en place de prochain ARC j'ai besoin de ralentir un peu l'action afin de me consacrer à l'histoire de certains personnages, j'entends par là Simon, Isabelle et Jace ! (Alec, Raphaël et Magnus garderont le premier rôle, of course ! )**

 **Beaucoup de questions vont sûrement planaient à la fin de ce chapitre, mais beaucoup de réponses arriveront vites ! ;D Il faut bien un peu de mystère ! Haha !**

 **Je vous fait de gros bisou, sachez, que tous vos commentaires pour les derniers chapitres, m'ont fait mais VRAIMENT chaud au cœur, j'étais déjà très fière de ce chapitre mais après tous vos retours je l'étais encore plus, et j'ai hâte, d'entamer le prochain ARC qui, sera annonciateur de la fin de la fic !**

 **Je vous aime tous très forts, et j'espère être en mesure de poster le prochain chapitre rapidement ! Gros bisou et à bientôt j'espère :D !**


	28. Chapter 27

**WOUAAAAAAH le retour d'une étudiante zombie !**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Perso, j'ai la déprime, mes notes sont pas terribles et j'ai grave la tête dans la lune en cours UU', du coup, je bosse comme une folle chez moi, et je perds du temps pour la fanfic…C'est fou, mais je me préoccupe vraiment beaucoup trop de mon histoire, j'ai rêvé d'une des scènes qui apparaît dans ce nouveau chapitre, c'est pour vous dire à quel point j'en suis dingue ! Un de mes profs de japonais qui -qui ressemble à un yakuza soit dit en passant- m'a conseillé d'écouter du shamisen pendant que je révisai…j'ignore s'il était vraiment sérieux. En tout cas, ça a fonctionné à me concentrer…. Sur ma fic. ' En même temps, le morceau que j'écoutai collait trop avec ce que j'écrivais sur le moment. J'ai honte, mes profs me donnent des conseils et je les utilise pour la fanfic. Je l'ai déjà dit, mais j'ai honte UU' Essayez d'écouter du shamisen pour vos études, celles et ceux qui sont aussi étudiant.e.s, peut-être serez vous mieux concentrés que moi sur vos devoirs haha ! xD**

 **Devoirs, ahhhh, voilà un sujet qui va beaucoup ressortir dans ce chapitre ! Alec se ressaisit et va jouer les sages ! Enfin, du mieux qu'il pourra ! Je vous laisse découvrir comment :D**

 **Passons tout de suite aux remerciements et je souhaite, bien évidemment, la bienvenue aux nouveaux :D :**

 **Ylo (j'ai reçu un message comme si tu avais posté un commentaire mais il était vide, comme j'ignorai si c'était un erreur, je n'ai rien envoyé en message privé, désolé si c'est mon compte qui n'affiche pas le commentaire** **)**

 **Guest** **réponse à ton commentaire :** **( Hey ! Merci à toi de prendre le temps de laisser un commentaire :D Pour répondre à ta question au sujet d'Alec et ce qu'il recherche vraiment à vouloir revoir Magnus, ce ne sont pas vraiment des explications qui lui permettront par la suite de se mettre avec Raphaël, mais parce qu'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il souhaite comprendre, les raisons qui ont poussé Magnus à partir. Mais de plus amples explications vont être apportées dans ce nouveau chapitre** **Puis, pour le « rapprochement »entre la famille d'Alec, en soit, s'est depuis l'arrivée de Raphaël il y a plusieurs mois. L'absence de Magnus n'y est pour rien. Puis pour Max, il n'a jamais ouvertement dit qu'il adorait Magnus, il s'entend bien avec lui au même titre que Raphaël ou que Clary. Il était habitué au fait qu'il l'appellerait sûrement un jour « beau frère », mais Raphaël a toujours pris soin de Max, et lui a même permis de se rapprocher d'Eliott, son meilleur ami. Je ne pense pas qu'il en apprécie plus l'un que l'autre pour l'instant. Et puis, pour les autres, ce n'est comme si ils s'en fichaient que Magnus soit parti, mais ils savent, d'après le mot qu'il a laissé, qu'il est parti de lui-même, personne ne l'a « kidnappé » haha ! Donc, ils n'ont pas à faire toute une histoire là-dessus, seul Alec est vraiment concerné là-dedans. Bien sûr, ils ont un avis dessus, mais Magnus n'est pas le centre de leur préoccupation à eux** **Pour le retour de Magnus, il va avoir une apparition dans ce chapitre, à travers les actions d'Alec. Et pour sa véritable réapparition, il va falloir patienter encore un peu ! Je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre et je suis contente que tu aies suivi ma fic jusqu'à là ! Gros bisous et à bientôt !)**

 **malecA**

 **Liki** **réponse à ton commentaire :** **(Hey hey hey, comment vas-tu ? :D Je suis contente que mon style te plaise, ça fait vraiment plaisir** **! Pour répondre à ta question, en fait, il y aurait bien une suite que j'aimerai écrire à la fin de cette fiction. J'y songe depuis peu, mais ce n'est pas encore sûre. Je viendrai à en parler dans les notes, plus tard, dans d'autres chapitres sûrement, mais pour l'instant, je termine cette fic et je vois si une suite est nécessaire ou pas** **Merci à toi de me suivre et me soutenir comme tu le fais ! J'espère te revoir ! Bisou bisou et à bientôt ! ~)**

 **Sophie**

 **Zorhya** **réponse à ton commentaire :** **(Coucou ! :D contente que tes partiels se soient bien déroulés, perso, je viens d'avoir mes notes c'est pas flamboyant du tout, je pensai m'en être mieux sortie que ça xD Ca m'apprendre à penser à ma fic plutôt que de suivre les cours -.-' Du coup, j'ai beaucoup révisé, et j'ai mis du temps à pondre ce nouveau chapitre, sorry d'être nulle U.U' Raaaah une scène hot avec Alec et Raphaël, pour tout dire, elle arrive TRES bientôt xD Quand je dis très c'est genre dans un chapitre ou deux, pas plus, c'est vraiment bientôt bientôt ! Bon, dans ce nouveau chapitre, ça va pas être tout rose entre eux, mais je te laisse le découvrir ! Un grand merci à toi de me suivre et me soutenir comme tu le fais ! j'aime échanger avec toi !** **Gros bisous et à bientôt !)**

 **Phanie Miki** **réponse à ton commentaire :** **(Salut salut ! ho, que de tourments le dernier chapitre t'a procuré haha ! Mais, sache que le mot qu'à laissé Magnus, ce n'est pas vraiment soit qui bloque Alec, c'est Raphaël tout seul qui érige une barrière, le mot, perturbe Alec car il lui rappel que son amant n'est pas auprès de lui et il le vit mal. D'autant plus qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment le départ de Magnus, mais heureusement, dans ce nouveau chapitre, lumière vient éclairer l'esprit d'Alec** **Et tu verras aussi, que cela n'est pas ce qui « empêche » Alec et Raphaël d'entamer une relation. Magnus aura sa petite apparition dans ce chapitre, je te laisse lire tout ça et encore merci merci merci à toi de me suivre et me commenter comme tu le fais** **Bisous et à bientôt j'espère ~ !)**

 **Elise**

 **Plopy**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu**

 **Cywen**

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

 **valoueeeesweet**

 **narumi112**

 **princessethe100**

 **Marsika**

 **lion no kalista**

 **Luma1709**

 **Julie Nbs**

 **Lynda Morlan**

 **Praxy21**

 **fanais**

 **Chi No Tenshi**

 **Scottish-Puffin**

 **Frimoussette**

 **LalithaHauru**

 **Meb007**

 **Haricotgirl**

 **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **lylou26**

 **orlane9095**

 **Kahinoixdecoco**

 **liz54210**

 **lilique**

 **Angelina56**

 **Tyciaa**

 **camillecfop**

 **Erineericka**

 **galla**

 **chococacao**

 **Krissa paon**

 **Dans ce nouveau chapitre, nous allons avoir un aperçu de ce que la précédente guerre d'Alicante a laissé dans les esprits de tous nos héros, mêmes les secondaires. Je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre, et surtout bonne lecture à tous ! :**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Peut-on douter d'un rêve ou bien rêver d'un doute ?**

Allongé sur le côté, couché sur ses draps, Raphaël laissait son aura guérisseuse soigner chacune de ses blessures. Nu, et sortant d'une longue douche méditative, ses réflexions l'obnubilaient toujours, bien que ses yeux soient rivés sur le rayon laiteux qui traversait son rideau, et striait son lit, sa main couchée sur le dos et une partie de son visage. La pleine lune venait de quitter son cycle pour laisser place, très prochainement à la lune noire. Elle n'était qu'un quartier ce soir, mais sa brillance était telle que l'Archange eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Ou bien fusse sa dernière conversation avec Alec qui le dérangeait ? _Comment ai-je pu pleurer devant lui ?_ Songea-t-il éphémèrement en n'en faisant, par la suite, pas plus de cas. _L'amour…ce n'est pas pour moi._ Cette conviction le brisait de siècle en siècle. Mais il ne pouvait s'en détourner. Il n'avait jamais su s'en détourner. _J'ai essayé une fois…_ Et la mort fut son dernier rempart. Il ne le surmonta jamais. De plus, à en juger de ce que lui révéla l'Archange Blanc, ce rempart ne s'était nullement effondré malgré le temps qui s'était écoulé.

Une blessure, le long de son flanc droit, lui arracha une grimace tandis que la douleur ne disparaissait pas. Il y jeta un coup d'œil, en concentrant son aura uniquement sur cette plaie. Des griffures, tailladant sa chair maintenant violacées et boursouflées. Elle saignait encore un peu, alors il pressa la serviette qui avait servi à essuyer ses cheveux, tout contre sa blessure et espérait que le sommeil le gagnerait bientôt. Du repos. Voilà ce dont il avait besoin… _Je te le ramènerai, Alec._ Il examina une dernière fois les griffures, avant de fermer les yeux et se rallonger sur le côté. _Je t'en fais le serment._

Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux d'une mine paniquée en sentant l'aura de son cadet se rapprocher de sa chambre et s'arrêter pile devant sa porte. Il ne maîtrisa pas sa nervosité, et ses pouvoirs firent changer partiellement son apparence. Ses cheveux s'allongèrent, comme la chute d'eau d'une cascade limpide, le long de son visage, de ses épaules et de ses bras. Son œil doré scintilla, et avant même qu'Alec ne dise ou fasse quoi que ce soit, il s'empressa :

-N'entre pas !

Derrière la porte, Alec se retint de frapper contre le panneau mais acquiesça d'un hochement de tête que son aîné ne put voir.

-Je vais rester derrière alors…juste, écoute-moi un instant. Puis je te promets, de te laisser Raphaël.

Il marqua une pause, que l'Archange ne vint combler avec aucun mot. Il patienta. La tête tournée par-dessus son épaule, en imaginant la silhouette d'Alec derrière la porte.

-Je me suis mêlé d'une affaire, qui ne me regarde pas. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses…sincèrement. Aussi, je te remercie pour ce que tu fais, pour l'Institut…pour Max. Et pour moi. (Son front vint se coller contre le bois, le visage accablé par le remords) Pardonne-moi aussi, si les sentiments que je t'ai confié l'autre nuit, à Alicante, sont trop lourds à porter. Oublie-les. En revanche, je te souhaite de rencontrer quelqu'un qui te comprendra mieux que je ne pensai savoir le faire. Parce que je suis… _convaincu,_ que tu parviendras à aimer librement.

Si Raphaël eut envie d'ouvrir la porte pour le serrer dans ses bras, il s'en interdit, en songeant que cela ne serait ni juste pour lui et encore moins pour Alec. _« Tu te moques de lui. »_ Lui eut dit Gabriel.

Pressant plus fort sa blessure d'une main, Raphaël se laissa tomber sur le ventre, en travers de son lit, et empoigna si fort un coin de ses draps qu'ils se froissèrent et son poing trembla sous la pression. Ses articulations blanchirent. Il posa sa joue contre le matelas, les yeux écarquillés, tremblant, et fixant le lointain de ses pensées embrumées par le doute et la peur. La marque sur sa nuque le fit souffrir. Mais ce n'était pas comparable à ce que ressentait son cœur en ce moment même.

-Bonne nuit, Raphaël… glissa Alec avant de s'en aller.

Seulement, elle ne fut agréable ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Au matin, l'Archange n'arborait plus aucune trace de coup ni blessure sur son corps. Il avait proposé un entraînement spécial à Max, en compagnie d'Eliott qui était venu faire des recherches à la bibliothèque mais qui participa finalement, lui aussi, à l'entraînement. Son ami lui prêta des habits confortables pour le sport, mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire.

-Pourquoi, moi aussi ? marmonna-t-il en se pointant lui-même du doigt.

-Parce que vous serez certainement amenés à coopérer dans le futur. Tu l'ignores peut-être mais les sorciers sont souvent sollicités pour aider les membres de la Force dans leurs missions.

Eliott se mit à rougir et détourna le regard non sans grimacer.

-E-En quoi ça me concerne ?

Si Raphaël sourit avec amusement, Max fronça les sourcils en ouvrant le bouche d'une mine outrée.

-Tu laisserais ton partenaire dans la panade !?

-M-Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! se défendit le jeune sorcier.

-Alors, tu voulais dire quoi ? croisant les bras, Max ne voulut pas en démordre et se montra fort impatient.

Eliott haussa les épaules et dit :

-Je sais pas…mais ce n'est pas comme si tu étais admis donc…

-Merci, je vois que t'as confiance en moi c'est agréable !

-Oh, puis on ne peut rien te dire ce matin ! râla l'adolescent en se réfugiant sur une poutre pour bouder.

-Tss…fit Max en se tournant vers son instructeur.

Ce dernier gardait un œil intéressé vers Eliott qui, bras croisés et en tailleur, marmonnait dans sa barbe en faisant mine de leur tourner le dos. Bien que depuis son perchoir, il était bien difficile pour les deux autres de le voir. _« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! »_ Les paroles d'Eliott se répétèrent dans son esprit, tout comme ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine, la veille, avec Alec. _Toi non plus, tu ne sais pas comment lui parler, et encore moins quoi lui dire…_ Devant lui, Max nouait ses poings avec des bandes musculaires, l'air visiblement contrarié. _Ce n'est pas simple de dire qu'il veut entendre…surtout si nous ne sommes pas prêts à croire en nos mots._ Ces persistants picotements tiraillèrent sa nuque, mais cela eut pour mérite de le sortir de sa rêverie et de commencer l'entraînement.

De son côté, Alec s'en était allé dans un lieu qu'il considérait comme son Sanctuaire. Le paysage obscur à la rivière mentholée. Il prévint tout de même les gardes de l'appeler à toute heure si une urgence survenait. Il savait que Raphaël était à la Cathédrale, dans un sens, il ne craignait pas grand-chose.

Les rayons de soleil de ce paysage, étaient si vivifiants. Il ne neigeait que très peu ces temps-ci, mais le ciel gris et le froid de New York, n'arrangeaient pas tant que ça son humeur. Alors, un peu de soleil… comment dire non ?

-Tout a commencé ici pour vous, dit-il en se déshabillant entièrement.

Il porta une main à sa nuque en passant sa tête par-dessus son épaule comme pour apercevoir son dos.

-Je sais...que je ne vous ai pas montré le meilleur de moi ces jours-ci. (Il s'avança vers la rivière, et y plongea une jambe) Et j'ignore encore beaucoup sur ma nouvelle condition angélique... (puis la seconde jusqu'à se retrouver avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille) Mais laissez-moi être égoïste rien qu'une fois de plus.

Levant la tête vers le ciel, il rencontra les hautes cimes des sapins indigo qui le surplombaient et ombraient les alentours ainsi que sa peau. Que cela était frustrant. Savoir où aller sans en avoir la possibilité. Du moins, pas celle qu'il espérait. Alec pensait qu'en se présentant sans ses ailes, face à Magnus, il ne serait pas complet. Déjà, qu'émotionnellement il se sentait divisé, mais sans ses ailes, il ressentit un véritable manque physique, un manque similaire à ce qu'il perçut lorsqu'il perdit son bras gauche. Il aurait pu vivre sans...mais différemment. Et il ne tenait pas à être quelqu'un d'autre en face de son amant. Il avait déjà tellement de mal à être lui-même ces jours-ci. Si ses ailes étaient vraiment une partie de lui, peut-être retrouverait-il un semblant de qui il était vraiment, en les faisant réapparaître.

D'un coup, il libéra une importante quantité d'aura qui recouvra sûrement le paysage obscur tout entier. Le vent cessa de souffler, les feuilles de remuer et l'eau se figea, comme si l'énergie angélique d'Alec l'eut gelée. Et il resta ainsi, à fouiller au plus profond de lui-même ce qu'il en restait encore. Il chercha ce que Magnus n'avait pas emporté, en le laissant derrière lui. _Tu fais partie de moi..._ Qu'avait-il pu laisser d'Alec ?

 **Simon**

-C'est un peu sombre, non ? me dit Isabelle en déambulant au milieu du hangar dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

-Un peu, mais tu vois les cadres là-bas (j'en désignai quatre au fond de la salle) je vais les débloquer, ça nous fera une source de lumière la journée. Enfin, j'installerai quand même des spots.

A la suite de la fin de la guerre qui eut lieu à Alicante, la vie avait repris son court. Enfin, j'étais toujours un vampire, mais je tenais à profiter de ma capacité à déambuler sous le jour, pour reprendre une vie un peu plus…humaine.

-Ton prochain cours commence à quelle heure ?

-Seize heure, mais il n'y aura pas de problème pour ce soir !

Pour commencer, je quittai ma filière en comptabilité pour me pencher plus sérieusement sur ce que j'aimais vraiment, la musique. Grâce à la session musicologie, je pouvais passionnément apprendre et pratiquer ce en quoi j'étais le plus doué, et qui me rendait vraiment heureux.

-Ça te dérange si je t'attends ici ? me sourit-elle en s'installant sur une caisse en bois, après l'avoir dépoussiérée du revers de la main. Elle ne tenait sûrement pas à salir sa robe crème.

-J'en ai pour deux bonnes heures, tu vas t'ennuyer...

-Mais non, Clary doit me rejoindre. Elle voulait aider pour l'aménagement de ton studio.

-C'est vite dit, pour l'instant ce n'est qu'un hangar poussiéreux et délabré qu'on me loue pour des queues de cerises. Mais en installant mes instruments là... (je désignai un coin du hangar) et des sièges là-bas, près des prises où je planterai mon petit frigo, ça prendre petit à petit de la gueule.

-Un lit aussi, non ?

Curieux, je fronçai les sourcils en grimaçant un sourire.

-Si tu ramènes des filles, c'est toujours plus confortable que tes vieux sièges achetés en brocante, non ? me dit-elle, le plus sereinement possible.

Quoi que l'intensité de son regard posé sur moi, me laissa croire à quelques sous-entendus que je ne préférai pas prendre trop en compte pour le moment. Après tout, avoir de telles pensées était peut-être normal. Mais je n'étais pas certain de devoir y songer sérieusement. Isabelle descendit de son perchoir, et s'avança alors que j'écartai un bras pour la laisser se serrer contre moi. Souriant en coin, amusé, je me penchai pour lui dérober un baiser auquel elle répondit par un ricanement et un autre échange plus approfondi. _Je suis certain, qu'elle n'y pense pas non plus..._ Malgré le sentiment agréable que dégageait ce baiser, et tous ceux que nous avions déjà échangé, il était bien étrange de parler de nous comme d'un "couple". Même si dans la rue, beaucoup nous en faisaient la remarque, ou bien regardaient Isabelle avec étonnement - sûrement celui de se tenir au bras d'un mec aussi banal que moi- il ne ressortait jamais rien de bien sensuel entre nous. Et laisser les choses se faire, et ne pas en parler plus ouvertement, était comme un accord tacite entre nous. Nous ne divulguions nos rendez-vous à personne, mais nous n'en fîmes pas un secret non plus. Si l'on nous voyait, ou nous posait des questions...on répondait toujours : " On se voit, c'est tout." Depuis quand étions nous assis ? Depuis décembre en fait, enfin, depuis la fin de la guerre.

-Je verrais peut-être pour une banquette BZ, glissai-je entre deux baisers.

Elle rit en se reculant un peu.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as eu en tête, mais ça ne devait pas être beau pour que tu acceptes mon idée !

-Parce que les filles n'ont jamais ce genre de pensées peut-être ? me moquai-je.

Posant un doigt sur sa bouche, comme pour m'inciter à me taire, elle dit :

-Ne pas dévoiler ses pensées les plus coquines, voilà ce qui fait le charme d'une femme.

-C'est vrai, la subtilité chez vous et la débauche pour nous, dis-je en sachant pertinemment que cela la ferait grimacer.

-Oui, bon...je ne pense pas être la mieux placer pour parler de subtilité.

-Laisse tomber, Izzy, on est au vingt et unième siècle. Il y a autant de charmants jeunes hommes au cœur frêle que de robustes dames aux mains baladeuses !

-Hé ! s'outra-t-elle faussement en me donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Elle regarda rapidement son écran de portable. T'as du chemin à faire pour te rendre à la fac, tu ferais mieux de partir maintenant.

-Tu oublies qu'avec mes pouvoirs de vampire, je peux m'y rendre en cinq minutes seulement.

-Fais pas ton...Mark Kent ?

-Clark Kent. (Je lui fis un clin d'œil) Les super-héros ne t'attirent pas ?

-Pour qu'il me vole mes slips ? hors de question !

Bien évidemment, j'éclatai de rire et je la vis rougir en détournant furieusement le regard. Elle posa néanmoins sa main sur mon torse lorsque je vins l'étreindre par la taille, et nichant mon nez dans ses cheveux, je tentai de me contrôler.

-Quoi, ça te gênerait tant que ça ? ris-je.

-Qu'il porte des slips moulants, je m'en fous, mais pas les miens. La dentelle sur des collants bleus ? Beurk !

Je m'esclaffai une dernière fois avant de mettre fin à notre étreinte. Mon portable venait de vibrer. Je haussai les sourcils en voyant le nom de Raphaël s'afficher sur l'écran, puis je me giflai intérieurement en lisant le message.

-Hé merde...

-Hn ?

Curieuse comme à son habitude, Isabelle jeta un coup d'œil au message et me pinça la joue comme pour me punir.

-Bah voilà, tu reprends les cours mais t'oublies la moitié de tes affaires chez ton amant !

-Ce n'est pas- ! (Je levai les yeux au ciel) Il m'a hébergé, d'accord, mais ça s'arrête là.

Peu convaincue, Isabelle marcha au milieu du hangar, les mains croisées dans son dos, faisant mine de ne pas vraiment porter d'intérêt à notre conversation.

-Tu devrais y aller, la demeure de Santiago est bien plus éloignée de ton université que ce hangar.

J'ignorai si elle agissait ainsi seulement avec moi, mais depuis que nous nous fréquentions plus intimement, je trouvai Isabelle un tantinet différente de la jeune femme pétillante que j'eus rencontré le soir où Clary fut amené pour la première fois à la Cathédrale des Nephilim de New-York. Elle n'était pas triste ou déprimée, mais quelque chose en elle s'était éteinte. Si j'avais dit ou fait quelque chose qui l'aurait dérangée, je suis persuadé qu'elle n'aurait nullement hésité à me le faire savoir de quelque façon que ce soit. Et par moment, je me demandai si cette guerre qui eut lieu à Alicante, ne lui avait pas laissé des séquelles qu'elle refusait de me confier. Si c'était le cas, alors je n'y pouvais rien. Après tout, qui étais-je pour prétendre pouvoir apaiser ses maux ? _Même si au fond de moi...je brulai d'envie de la revoir sourire, comme ce soir-là, au Rockefeller Center._ Préférant ne pas poser ce sujet-là sur le tapis dès aujourd'hui, j'entourai une dernière fois ses épaules afin d'embrasser sa tempe, et filai ensuite en usant de mes capacités physiques vampiriques. Je tenais à garder un certain comportement de mon ancien quotidien, comme prendre le bus ou appeler un taxi, mais pour le coup, devoir faire un détour depuis l'appartement de Raphaël, encore plus loin que l'hôtel Dumort, je risquai réellement par arriver en retard à mon cours. Quand j'arrivai sur place, une odeur familière atteignit mes narines et électrisa mon corps dans son intégralité. Mes crocs claquèrent les unes contre les autres, et ce fut sans délicatesse que je composai le code de sécurité ouvrant la porte d'entrée de l'appartement de mon aîné. Je n'ôtai ni chaussure, ni veste, et ne fit aucun cas en ne voyant pas le garde du corps de Raphaël. Allongé sur son divan, portant une fine chemise blanche en satin, tâchée de sang, Raphaël était là, léchant l'écartement de ses doigts enduits de son propre sang. Le sourire aux lèvres, je croisai, fébrile, les iris luminescents et taquins de mon aîné.

-J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais... cette Nephilim semble accaparer toute ton attention. Mais dis-moi, n'aurais-tu pas sauté ton déjeuné ?

-J-je croyais...que tu m'avais appelé pour récupérer...

-Tes cours ? en effet (il pointa un amas de cahiers, posé sur la table basse devant lui), mais je me suis dit que tu ne pourrais pas bien te concentrer le ventre vide.

Je grognai sourdement, avant de ricaner tout seul. Je pouvais la sentir, son envie de sentir mes crocs s'introduire en lui. Notre _parité_ ne s'était nullement émoussée malgré les quelques sentiments qui naquirent en moi envers Isabelle.

-Je risquerai d'arriver en retard, tu fais là un mauvais "maître".

-Ton maître, moi ? Ne me fais pas rire...Pour un vampire, tu joues très bien au loup solitaire.

Retirant ma veste en la jetant nonchalamment sur le dossier du divan, je vins poser un genou à côté de lui, et le surplombai de mon corps et de mes bras. Il était vrai...que le désir qui me consumait lorsque j'étais proche de Raphaël Santiago, ou bien lorsque je pensai à lui était différent des frissons tendres qui me parcouraient aux côtés d'Isabelle. Cependant, il m'était bien hardi de lui résister.

-Alec a peut-être chassé le poison que ce démon, Asmodée, m'avait transmis, je crains toujours te contaminer en te mordant.

-Est-ce pour cela que tu as décidé de quitter l'appartement ? me questionna-t-il, tandis que j'ôtai entièrement sa chemise poisseuse. La faisant glisser le long de sa peau, je dessinai une traînée de sang sur son buste avant de la laisser tomber au sol.

-J'essaie d'être indépendant.

-En dépendant de notre lien ? (Il rit) Il y a des fois où tu devrais te taire...Simon.

Ouvrant grand la bouche, je sifflai impatiemment avant de planter mes crocs dans sa gorge, juste à côté de la blessure qu'il s'était lui-même infligée, sûrement pour attiser ma faim. Il gémit faiblement avant de siffler à son tour, avec une pointe d'excitation. _"Tu appelles ça mordre ? Goûte-moi ça !"_ Les images de mon affrontement contre ce démon supérieur me rebutèrent et je me retirai un peu brusquement.

-Et merde...pestai-je en essuyant rageusement mes lèvres.

Je fourrai mes cahiers dans mon sac à dos, et attrapai ma veste à la va-vite. A côté de moi, mon aîné utilisa ses dons pour accélérer la cicatrisation de ses plaies.

-Je ne risque rien, Simon, soupira-t-il en prenant une posture assise.

-Qu'est-ce tu en sais ? Tu t'es déjà fait mordre par un démon supérieur, toi ?

-Simon...

-Je ne peux pas ! Je préfère encore jeûner que prendre le risque de te transmettre quoi que ce soit. (J'enfilai ma veste) Son venin...j'ai senti jusqu'à mes os se dissoudre et mes muscles fondre alors que je suis aussi froid et raide qu'une brique. Je ne veux pas que tu vives la même chose.

-Si tu étais toujours contaminé, ne penses-tu pas que le simple fait de te mordre et boire de ton sang me rendrait malade ?

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête, puis m'arracha presque les cheveux en passant la main dedans.

-Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça...mais c'est la morsure. Oui tout se passe dans la morsure. C'est comme si tout se déclenchait pendant que je te mords.

Le frottement de ses pieds, de sa démarche lourde et lancinante, m'indiqua qu'il s'était levé et s'approchai de moi. De dos, j'osai à peine tourner la tête pour croiser son regard. Ce qu'il me força pourtant à faire, en se planta devant moi et relevant mon menton du bout de ses doigts pâles et froids.

-Ridicule, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. Je pouvais sentir toute la puissance de son désir et notre lien à travers la brillance de ses yeux : Dans ce cas procédons autrement.

Portant son poignet à sa bouche, il perça sa fine peau et sa veine d'un simple coup de dents. Une goutte de sang jaillit de la plaie avant de se transformer en plusieurs sillons qui rayèrent sa peau. Il passa son poignet sous mon nez, et le mouvement de l'air m'obligea à humer l'alléchante fragrance de son sang. Dans un tremblement, je lâchai mon sac, le pan de ma veste à peine enfilé qui ballotta dans le vide avant de tomber au sol et j'empoignai le bras de Raphaël. N'ayant d'yeux que pour lui, je l'acculai sans retenue contre le mur derrière lui et lui bloquai tout mouvement en glissant mon genou entre ses cuisses. Ma langue vint laper les filets de sang qui venaient d'atteindre son coude et je remontai jusqu'à la plaie originelle. Malgré le bienêtre qui m'envahissait et du bienfait de son sang chaud et gourmand qui s'écoulait le long de mon œsophage, mes tremblements ne cessèrent pas. Il posa une main sur le haut de ma tête, et caressa mes cheveux d'un geste bienveillant, comme si je n'étais qu'un petit enfant pleurnichard.

-Hé bien... il t'aura fallu tellement de temps pour accepter les éventuelles conséquences de notre parité, voilà que ce démon de malheur trouble ton esprit. Camille n'a vraiment pas fait une affaire en te changeant en vampire, ton esprit est si faible...

Sans pouvoir planter mes crocs, je suçai sa peau, la pinçai, et aspirai son sang avec plus de ferveur.

-Pauvre Simon...comment vas-tu faire tout seul ?

Son rire moqueur tinta à mes oreilles et restèrent en mon esprit encore longtemps après ce repas des plus excessifs. Que ce soit en quantité de sang avalée, ou bien en émotions perturbées, tout n'avait été qu'excès. J'arrivai en cours, l'air hagard. _"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu sois bien concentré le ventre vide !"_ m'eut-il dit. Menteur, tu voulais surtout me tester, comme toujours. Quoiqu'il en soit, ma concentration en fut ébranlée, comme quoi il aurait mieux valu pour moi que j'arrive avec un quart de mes affaires et à jeun. Fichu Raphaël...

Les couloirs du bâtiment où se déroulaient les cours de musicologie n'étaient pas très animés, la plupart des élèves inscrits dans cette section, peu importe leur spécialité ou encore leurs options, occupaient des salles pour jouer de leurs instruments où bien attendaient le début des cours à l'intérieur. Pour ma part, je devais suivre un cours magistral, dans un vieil amphithéâtre, pas très grand, mais qui ne devait pas souvent être rempli non plus... Si au début, je fus très enjoué et pressé de venir à nouveau étudier comme un jeune homme de mon âge, je me sentis étrangement mal à l'aise une fois sur place. Cela faisait quelques jours que j'eus repris les cours, je pensai que cela me serait passé, mais pas du tout. _"Tu n'es pas comme eux."_ J'eus même l'irrépressible impression que cela empirait, et m'étouffait.

Alors que d'autres élèves faisaient leur entrée, un électrisant frisson me déchira l'échine. Sous mes yeux, une flamboyante vague passa et me fit tourner la tête. Une élève, à la chevelure similaire à celle de Clary, mais bien plus longue et ondulée, alla s'asseoir à un rang devant moi, quelques sièges plus loin sur la gauche de l'amphi. Si de dos, elle ne me dit rien sur le moment, lorsqu'elle m'adressa un regard accompagné d'un sourire malicieux, j'eus l'impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré. _"Tu te sens vraiment à ta place parmi ces humains ?"_

-Q-quoi ?

Tournant la tête d'un air fou, je croisai les regards des autres élèves assis dans l'amphi à la recherche du propriétaire de cette voix. Puis, par automatisme, je reposai mon regard sur cette fille. Mais elle ne me regardait déjà plus, et faisait mine de lire un livre. Cependant, l'index de sa main droite indiquait clairement un endroit. Je suivis la direction avec confusion et je terminai ma trajectoire sur le tableau noir. Par souvenir, mon cœur rata un battement et la sensation de sueurs froides effleurèrent ma peau. Des inscriptions se trouvaient sur le tableau : "Ta présence ici n'est qu'un début d'une longue vie de mensonge". Déglutissant douloureusement, je jetai de discrets coups d'œil autour de moi, mais personne ne semblait réagir aux mots inscrits sur les panneaux noirs. Par écho, un rire enfantin éclata dans ma tête jusqu'à devenir des plus extatiques.

J'ôtai mes affaires de dessus la table et m'enfui de l'amphithéâtre, sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de mes camarades. J'étais désormais plus que certain que ce démon supérieur m'eut bel et bien laissé quelques traces de son venin... _Qui était cette femme ? Un mirage ? Pourquoi ai-je eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ?_

Je ne retournai pas au hangar, ni à l'appartement de Raphaël. Et sans réellement m'en rendre compte, mes jambes me guidèrent aux pieds de l'immeuble où vivaient Sunniva et Ragnor. N'ayant toujours pas installé l'ascenseur, je gravis toutes les marches menant à l'étage de leur appartement et restai planté devant leur porte d'entrée. Les yeux grands écarquillés, perdus dans le vide de mon esprit, je tenais d'une main la bretelle de mon sac à dos en laissant suspendue la seconde, ballante. Je tremblai. Pouvais-je lui en parler ? Avais-je le droit de déranger Ragnor avec cette histoire absurde qui n'était sûrement que le fruit de ma frousse. Car oui, j'étais terrifié à l'idée de recroiser à nouveau cet homme...cette ombre... _Ce démon._

-Tu comptes prendre racine devant ma porte ?

Ne m'attendant pas à le voir arriver à côté de moi, je sursautai et me tournai pour faire face à Ragnor, chargé d'un sac en papier rempli d'articles en tout genre. Aux vues de sa peau claire, et de l'absence de ses cornes, je compris qu'il revenait d'une course en tant que terrestre dès plus lambdas. Le souvenir de Catarina dans sa tenue d'infirmière, pigmentée d'une peau sombre et de cheveux ébènes me revint aussitôt en tête. Travaillant auprès de terrestres, je comprenais la nécessité d'aborder une telle apparence pour la Sorcière. Mais pourquoi Ragnor devait-il faire de même ? Lui qui n'était pourtant pas du genre à se cacher...

-Les courses furent bonnes ? dis-je sans réfléchir. Je m'en sentis presque rougir de honte. Quel abruti, pourquoi devais-je paraître si...

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si nerveux, fils ?

Un peu plus habitué à la tendre familiarité qu'employait le Sorcier avec moi, je me sentais moins étrange à l'entente de cette appellation. Mais une aigre émotion nouait toujours ma gorge. N'ayant pas vraiment la force ni l'inspiration pour trouver une quelconque excuse, je lâchai :

-Je veux que ça cesse...

Me toisant longuement d'une expression stoïque, Ragnor finit par ouvrit la porte de sa demeure et m'invita à le suivre.

-Dois-je prévenir Raphaël de ta venue ?

Je secouai la tête, puis refermai la porte derrière moi. Ragnor posa ses courses dans la cuisine, et je l'aidai à ranger les articles. Depuis le couloir, nous entendîmes des pas s'approcher. Puis, une tête brune et souriante passa l'encadrée de la porte. Elle haussa les sourcils de surprise en me voyant.

-Simon ? Hé bien quelle tête ! que t'arrive-t-il ?

 _Alors, elle aussi peut s'en rendre compte ?_ Je devais vraiment avoir une sale mine.

-Ça va aller tes cours ? me fit Ragnor en embrassant sa compagne qui le remercia d'avoir fait les courses, seul.

-Un bilan est posté sur le site de l'école, et avec les réseaux sociaux, je devrais pouvoir m'arranger pour qu'on me file les cours.

Nous terminâmes de placer les courses avec Sunniva, puis Ragnor m'invita à m'installer dans le salon tandis qu'il préparait de quoi nous abreuver. Il me fit goûter un thé, qu'en tant que vampire, j'étais capable de boire sans que cela ne m'écœure. Néanmoins, j'évitai soigneusement lui demander ce que cela contenait.

-Comment va Isabelle ? me demanda Sunniva, assise sur le fauteuil où se posait habituellement Ragnor. Ce dernier grimaça mais ne demanda guère à son épouse de quitter le siège. Je doutai fort qu'elle le fasse de toute façon...

-Je crois qu'elle va bien...baragouinai-je en fixant le sol. Quand je levai les yeux, j'eus droit à des regards intrigués.

-Vous ne vous voyez plus ? s'enquit Ragnor.

-Si, mais je ne parviens pas bien à la comprendre ces jours-ci.

A ces mots, Sunniva afficha une moue songeuse.

-Je crois comprendre...ce que tu sous-entends.

Tout comme Ragnor, je ne dis mot et laissa la maîtresse de maison continuer.

-Autant, à la fin de la guerre elle me parut soulagée, autant, au fil des jours j'ai eu l'impression de la trouver amère et remplie d'une certaine...

Elle sembla chercher ses mots, mais Ragnor finit pour elle.

-Frustration.

-J'ai aussi cette impression, avouai-je en massant l'arrière de ma nuque. Et je crois que ça a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé au _Rockefeller Center._

Je fronçai les sourcils, en repensant à l'emprise qu'eut Asmodée sur nous tous.

-Est-ce aussi cela qui te trouble autant ?

Nerveux, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de trembler en croisant le regard de Sunniva. Elle parut inquiète, et à la fois compatissante. Sans que je n'en sache les raisons, je la vis serrer les poings, que son époux vint caresser d'un geste tendre. Je me souvins alors du mal dont souffrait la brune, infligé par Asmodée.

-Ce type est une Plaie. Pestai-je entre mes dents serrées, canines sorties, sans que je puisse me contrôler.

-Il est du genre à marquer les esprits, en effet. Mais nous ne devons pas oublier que pour le moment, nous ne craignions plus rien, dit Ragnor.

-Pour le moment, oui... répliquai-je, quelque peu acerbe. Mais j'ai cette déplaisante sensation qui me ronge, ce doute, de le savoir toujours autour de nous. Ça ma colle à la peau, et je crois bien que ça va finir par me rendre dingue ! J'ai failli...étouffer tout à l'heure, dans l'amphi, pourtant je ne suis pas censé pouvoir respirer.

-Alec ne t'a-t-il pas soigné ?

-Normalement...Seulement voilà, ça me bouffe, je crois qu'une partie du venin est toujours en moi. J'en cauchemarde, j'angoisse même de...enfin...avec Raphaël.

Embarrassé, je ne terminai pas mes propos, mais je compris à la mine approbatrice de Ragnor qu'il vit où je voulais en venir. _Je ne veux pas blesser Raphaël...pas ma parité._

-N'oublie pas qu'il va chercher à ce que tu le mordes. (Je haussai les sourcils avec évidence en me souvenant de mon goulu repas) C'est un besoin pour lui. C'est le côté paradoxal de votre lien, vous chercherez autant à vous soutenir, qu'à vous blesser l'un l'autre. "Prends ma force mais donne-moi la tienne", en d'autres termes, si vous ne trouvez pas de limite, cela peu mal finir.

-Tu me rassures vachement, là...

-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que plus tu t'éloigneras de lui, plus il cherchera à te retenir. Et si tu ne réponds pas à ses besoins, une émotion mal contrôlée peut engendrer de graves conséquences. Crois-moi, si le venin d'Asmodée circulait toujours en toi, tu te retrouverais dans des états de démences sévères, demande à Sunniva.

Serrant plus fort la main de son épouse, son visage se ferma douloureusement. Quant à Sunniva, elle m'adressa un sourire désolé.

-Je pense que tu trouverais bien plus de réconfort auprès de ta parité, plutôt qu'à essayer de fuir Raphaël. Ce qu'il s'est passé à la patinoire était des plus traumatisants pour toi et Isabelle...mais ne vous faites pas plus de mal que vous ne souffrez déjà, en espérant que cela passera avec le temps. Parfois, il faut se forcer à guérir, pour aller mieux et ne pas attendre que l'on panse nos plaies.

 _Se forcer...à guérir ? Comment devrais-je m'y prendre ?_ Confus, je restai muet. Plus tard, Sunniva retourna travailler dans son atelier, tandis que Ragnor m'ausculta de la tête aux pieds. Il ne trouva rien d'anormal chez moi, du moins rien de visible sur mon corps, et mon sang de vampire ne contenait aucun poison. En revanche...

-Tu ne m'as jamais dit comment tu étais parvenu à devenir un vampire diurne.

Aussitôt, j'examinai la fiole dans laquelle était contenu un peu de mon sang. Le sorcier examinait la réaction de ce dernier, mélangé à d'autres ingrédients tous aussi étranges les uns que les autres.

-Je... (Je haussai une épaule), je ne sais pas trop...

Il fronça les sourcils, lui donnant un air sévèrement inquiétant.

-J-je...je ne suis juste pas certain de comment j'en suis arrivé là. Ou plutôt, je ne comprends pas le processus... alors je préfère garder pour moi le peu que je sais. Ne va pas t'imaginer que je ne te fasse pas confiance ou autre chose du genre. Si cela ne concernait que moi, alors ce serait différent.

-Je vois. Tu veux protéger cette autre personne, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hn, grognai-je en sentant une pointe d'agacement me prendre. Mon silence fait que nous sommes quittes. Je ne veux rien devoir à cette personne.

Soupirant profondément, Ragnor parut subitement très agacé.

-Mon silence aussi, me permet de payer une dette à un véritable crétin ! Que cela m'est pesant, j'te jure...

-Surtout quand c'est pour un être qui nous sort par les yeux ! renchéris-je, le poing serré.

-A qui on aimerait tondre les cheveux !

-Déformer sa belle gueule !

-Lui faire avaler son arrogance !

-Ha ça, pour être arrogant, Jace est arrogant ! Il se pavane avec son air absent et te prend de haut à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche ! Et il-

Papillonnant des yeux, je finis par croiser ceux de mon aîné qui me tirait la langue.

-TRAITRE ! Tu jouais un jeu !

Ragnor rangea chacune de ses fioles tandis que je le foudroyai d'un regard accusateur.

-Alors comme ça c'est le sang de Jace qui t'a changé en Diurne ? Intéressant... je comprends mieux pourquoi tu voulais tenir ta langue, si cela se savait, je crains qu'il ne devienne l'objet d'un sanguinolent esclandre.

-Évidemment, soupirai-je en m'empoignant les cheveux, songeur. Clary me ferait également ma fête...

-Je comprends surtout pourquoi Raphaël paraissait si inquiet à ton sujet...murmura le sorcier. J'eus la nette impression qu'il ne s'était adressé à personne en particulier. Puis, quelque chose me revint à l'esprit :

-Tu parlais de qui tout à l'heure ? Ne me dis pas que tu faisais allusion à Magnus ?

-A qui d'autre aurai-je envie de crever les yeux ?

J'arquai un sourcil, un peu paniqué.

-T'es au courant qu'Isabelle veut sa peau, tu le sais ça ? Si jamais elle apprend que tu savais pour-

-Bon nombre de personnes lui en veulent et lui en voudront. Mais il est comme ça, il se fiche bien de ce qu'on pense de lui, ou du moins, il ferme les yeux dessus. Il se préoccupe seulement de ce en quoi il éprouve de l'intérêt, de même avec les gens. Et pour être franc, je comprends tout à fait ce qu'il ressent. Seulement voilà, même s'il ne s'excusera pas d'être parti, il y a une personne envers qui il sera peut-être prêt à se mettre à genoux pour obtenir son pardon.

Marquant une pause, je vis Ragnor porter un regard gorgé d'allégresse vers la porte de l'atelier de Sunniva. Puis, il reprit :

-Même si je suis le seul à avoir été mis dans la confidence des actes de Magnus, je sais qu'au fond Alec a déjà compris. Mais l'acceptera-t-il... ? En soit, on ne peut pas non plus lui reprocher d'être en colère. Peu importe quel parti on essaie de prendre, cela ne regarde qu'eux et eux seuls. Nous autres, ne pouvons que les soutenir du mieux que l'on peut.

Il posa une main affectueuse dans mes cheveux et me fit lever la tête pour croiser son regard bienveillant.

-Tout comme je suis prêt à te soutenir, toi, fils.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il se montrait ainsi, je me sentis si bien mais aussi tant peiné. Cela me touchait...qu'un homme n'ayant aucun lien avec ma famille, se montre si patient et attentionné avec moi, bien plus que ne le fut mon défunt père.

 **Michaël**

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Gabriel et moi passions un moment de calme et de douceur dans notre petit cottage en Espagne. Mais cela faisait tout de même longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. En cette saison encore fraîche, au pied des montagnes, une fine couche de neige, encore poudreuse, recouvrait les plaines et les tuiles des vieux bâtiments. Le village gardait, ainsi, une atmosphère tranquille et moyenâgeuse. Un véritable trésor.

Pourtant...j'eus l'impression qu'il m'était plus facile d'apprécier un tel endroit. Une telle vie. _Depuis qu'aucune contrainte, ni malédiction ne nous accablait._ Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi, à chaque fois que je posai mon regard sur toi, Gabriel, ressentais-je cette étrange sensation que tu ne te plaisais pas ici. Ou plutôt, que tu ne te plaisais nulle part en ce bas monde.

-Alec...est agité, soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux.

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, Gabriel regardait d'un air distrait le contrebas de la vallée, où s'étalaient les maisonnettes du village. Autrefois je voyais la souffrance dans ces yeux. J'étais si sûr d'être soulagé lorsque viendrait le jour où il en serait délivré. Cependant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir revoir cette souffrance plutôt que ce vide qui engloutissait chacune de tes émotions. Parce que je connaissais les raisons de ce mal qui te rongeait. Or, aujourd'hui...

-Tu peux le sentir jusqu'ici ? demandai-je, surpris.

-Je suis resté près de lui durant dix-neuf ans...me dit-il, d'un ton évident. Cela semblait être une réponse suffisante à ses yeux. Et ma question parut bien inutile.

Je me concentrai, et laissai mes sens guider mon aura en direction de celle du jeune Alec. En effet, quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui. Mais comment en être surpris, en sachant ce qu'il vivait.

-D'autres trouveraient ça banal, voire insignifiant, mais le chagrin d'amour peut être fatal.

-L'Amour même, est fatal. A l'instar de sa sœur la Haine, mal contrôlé, cela devient une arme à double tranchant.

-C'est vrai, cela en a coûté à ce Valentin.

-Tu te trompes. Ce n'est pas la haine, et encore moins l'amour qui l'ont conduit à sa perte. Mais sa peur et sa jalousie.

Curieux, je fronçai les sourcils et m'approchai de lui. Il s'écarta et me laissa prendre place à ses côtés. Si tu regardais ce monde avec ennui, au moins, la chaleur qui animait tes gestes tendres lorsque tu caressais mon visage, ou que tu croisais mon regard, était indemne. Je frottai ma joue contre le creux de ta main et ton sourire devint enfin aimant.

-Peur, lui ? Mais de quoi ?

-De sa faiblesse... Il n'est pas bien difficile, de comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé ce Morgenstern à agir aussi violemment contre les créatures obscures. Surtout quand on sait ce qu'il leur a fait subir afin d'utiliser leurs forces et leurs pouvoirs pour mettre en marche ses plans.

Retirant sa main dans un geste langoureux, il se remit à observer le paysage enneigé. Je l'imitai, en espérant comprendre ce qui le rendait si amer dès qu'il détournait ses yeux de moi, vers cette Terre que je trouvai pourtant si belle et chère à mon cœur.

\- « Pourquoi les Loups possèdent-ils une telle force ? N'aurai-je jamais le droit à cela ? A moitié démon pourtant immortels, comment les Sorciers ont-ils obtenu une telle faveur ? » Voilà exactement ce que hurlait le cœur de cet homme.

-Comment es-tu parvenu à voir ce qui restait de lui ? Son aura était si noire, que son cœur humain n'aurait pas dû survivre.

-C'est justement parce qu'ils peuvent changer que les humains sont ainsi. Lumineuse ou bien ténébreuse, peu importe la couleur de leur âme, eux seuls sont capables de choisir ce qui fait d'eux des humains, déclara Gabriel avant de fermer la fenêtre sous notre nez.

Ses mains restèrent posées sur l'armature. Son reflet apparut sur l'un des carreaux, et son expression si affligée scinda mon cœur.

-Ne serais-tu pas... en train d'excuser les actes de Valentin, sous prétexte que Raziel n'a pas accordé l'immortalité à ses enfants ?

-J'essaie simplement de comprendre ce qui animait les convictions de cet homme. (S'éloigna de la fenêtre pour venir s'asseoir sur le bord de notre lit) Peu importe ce que je pense de lui, maintenant, son sort ne dépend plus de nous. Ton frère jugera lui-même s'il devra souffrir pour ses actes ou pour les raisons qui l'ont poussé à agir.

 _Mon frère... ?_ Perplexe, je m'approchai du lit et effleurai l'encadrement sculpté dans du bois massif, peint et lustré, du bout des doigts.

-Comment fais-tu pour le voir encore comme mon frère alors que moi-même je ne sais que penser de lui. M'assimiles-tu à lui ?

-Ne sommes-nous pas tous frères et sœurs au sein du Ciel ? railla mon amant, un sourire en coin.

-Tu sais bien que c'était différent avec Lucifer ! m'offusquai-je.

-Je sais...pouffa-t-il en tirant sur les plis des draps. L'air d'être ailleurs, il ajouta : Lui aussi, n'a fait qu'agir par jalousie.

-Par orgueil ! protestai-je quelque peu véhément. Je me surpris et calmai aussitôt mes ardeurs.

Gabriel me toisa avec curiosité. Doucement, je repris :

-Il a péché, il ne pouvait que déchoir...

Mon amant détourna les yeux, puis les ferma avant de s'allonger sur le dos, les jambes ballant au bord. Sa longue chevelure d'argent s'éparpilla tout autour de lui. M'agenouillant au sol, près de ses jambes, je vins poser ma tête contre sa cuisse et je le sentis aussitôt venir caresser mes cheveux. Il souffla ensuite quelques mots, qui me blessèrent droit au cœur.

-Un péché...Pourquoi avoir donner le libre arbitre aux humains s'ils ne doivent pas pécher ?

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ me répétai-je avec amertume. _Djibril...que t'arrive-t-il ?_ Alors que je profitai de la chaleur de son corps terrestre, un élan d'amour le prit. Son aura me demanda avec légèreté de ne faire qu'un avec lui, et remontant le long de ses cuisses, je vins l'enlacer avec fougue avant de prendre possession de ses lèvres satinées. Lorsque nous y mîmes fin, nous plongeâmes nos yeux respectifs dans ceux de l'autre et je vis des larmes submerger les siens.

-Pourquoi...l'être le plus proche de Dieu ne peut leur faire ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'ils sont en train de perdre. Pourquoi ne pas les guider, _Mika 'El_?

Sa voix suppliante m'empoigna à la gorge. Elle se serra... si fort, que les mots restèrent bloqués et moi muet. De la plus intense des auras je vins conforter ma pensée en m'insinuant en lui. Mais sa propre aura fit barrage. Masquant mon trouble par une expression et une voix blanche, je lui demandai :

-Pourquoi te fermes-tu ainsi devant moi ?

-Il y a tant de laideur en moi, en ce moment-même...Les doutes assaillent mon esprit, je ne veux pas que tu me perçoives comme un pécheur, _Mika 'El,_ soupira-t-il alors qu'il faisait taire son aura. Car si tu voyais ce qui me pousse à remettre en question les décisions du Très-Haut, je crains de...que tu me...

Délicatement, je caressai son front contre le mien. Comme pour fuir mon regard, il se tourna sur le ventre, et enfouit son visage entre ses bras et les draps. Ses cheveux entremêlés et étalés çà et là, laissèrent à ma vue, la marque apposée par cette Fairchild. Un étrange cercle entaillé d'une croix qui semblait reposer sur une ligne, droite et parfaite, en dehors du cercle. Je survolai la marque de ma main, seule mon aura toucha sa peau mais cela suffit à faire frissonner Gabriel. Ne pouvant contenir mon désir, j'empoignai d'une main, sans force, une partie de ces cheveux tandis que je passai l'autre sous son buste pour le déshabiller. Mes lèvres pincèrent sa nuque ainsi que cette marque qui tourmentait mon esprit. _Ce n'est pas les humains et leur libre arbitre dont tu dois te préoccuper, Djibril..._ Même nu, il continua à me cacher son visage tandis que je parsemai de baisers la peau délicate de son dos. _Mais de la contrepartie que tu devras donner en échange de cette liberté._

Je peinai à croire, que tout ceci resterait sans conséquence. _Et je sais que tu en as conscience, Djibril._

 **Alec**

Finalement, je laissai s'épuiser mon aura aux grés du vent. Le paysage obscur en profita beaucoup. Quant à moi, j'entrai dans un transe telle que je pus entrapercevoir une vision. Cette même vision, qui entravait mon corps et celui de Magnus. Ce qui fut troublant, était que je pouvais clairement me voir, comme si j'étais spectateur et à la fois acteur. Je subissais la douleur des liens qui entaillaient ma peau. Je sentais ma gorge se serrer et me brûler tant je hurler derrière mes lèvres closent et bâillonnées. Que désirai-je dire ? Qu'est-ce que ces liens m'interdisaient de dire à mon amant ? L'ombre derrière lui était si épaisse et menaçante. Je le voyais sombrer, et à chaque fois que je tendais le bras vers lui, on me retenait encore plus tandis qu'on l'attirait toujours plus loin dans ce gouffre vers lequel je posai les yeux. Tandis que le Sorcier se faisait happer par cette ombre, une forme ronde et claire se forma tout au fond de mon esprit...Des ondes, tels des cercles se dessinant sur une surface calme d'une rivière cristalline, apparurent, brouillant légèrement le spectre laiteux. Une pleine lune. Comme si cela n'était que son reflet, je levai la tête afin de voir la vraie, mais seule une nuit profonde et quelques étoiles étaient visibles. Aucune lune.

« Une illusion ? »

Je regardai de nouveau le disque lunaire dans ce gouffre, et il devint rouge sang. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite dans ma poitrine, et plusieurs voix se mêlèrent entre-elles.

« Les ténèbres s'abattront sur la nouvelle aurore » Me répétait sans cesse Magnus. Et une autre, tapis derrière la sienne, osait surgir et je pus en ressentir une grande urgence. Terrifié par cette pleine lune rouge, je levai encore les yeux vers ce ciel nocturne et me demandai pourquoi il y avait si peu d'étoiles malgré l'ouverture qu'offrait cette voute.

« Je veux vous atteindre ! Me battre à votre hauteur ! »

Cette voix... Soudain, mon rêve se brouilla et se fit engloutir par des flocons de neige qui tombèrent tout autour de moi. Calmes, et sans bruit. Je fis un tour sur moi-même, il faisait toujours aussi sombre que dans ma précédente vision. Pourtant, un sentiment de plénitude remplaça ma troublante frayeur passée. Je tandis la main et laissa un flocon se poser sur ma peu. Il n'était pas froid. Ne fondit pas non plus. Lorsque j'inclinai ma paume, il glissa et suivit son chemin et s'accumulant avec les autres sur le sol. Où étais-je ? Vers où mon aura et mon esprit m'avaient-il amené ?

« A trop laisser ton aura se disperser tu as fini par te perdre dans un rêve qui n'est pas le tient. »

Surpris, je tressailli tout en tournant la tête dans la direction où j'eus l'impression d'entendre la voix. _Elle ne m'est pas inconnue..._ Ce fut alors, qu'une silhouette, bien plus étrangère que la voix, se dessina sous mes yeux. Cette personne était de dos, et portait des habits que je n'avais guère l'habitude de porter moi-même ou encore de voir aux Etats-Unis. Ils ressemblaient un peu à ceux que me fit porter le Mángrén...mais je n'étais pas très sûr. Je pouvais juger qu'il devait avoir les cheveux longs, à la vue de la longue queue de cheval qui tombait au creux de son dos. C'est cheveux étaient foncés, mais de délicats reflets bleu nuit glissèrent sur ses mèches alors qu'il se tournait enfin pour me faire face. Ses traits asiatiques me sautèrent aux yeux, me rappelant le visage doux de Magnus...Il avait aussi ce même regard. Un regard plus révélateur des expériences vécues et passées que les traits de son visage qui le faisaient apparaître si jeune. D'ici, je pouvais voir une nuance claire dans ses iris. Mais il m'était bien difficile d'en déterminer la couleur exacte. J'essayai m'approcher, mais mon corps resta figé sur place.

« Tu ne dois pas pénétrer mon rêve...pas tant que tous tes sens ne seront pas éveillés. »

« Vous...ce n'est pas la première fois que nous croisons, n'est-ce pas ? »

« As-tu le souvenir de m'avoir déjà vu ? »

« Pas vraiment...mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà été en contact avec vous. »

Un rire léger glissa d'entre ses lèvres tandis qu'il cachait son menton avec la manche de son kimono.

« En effet, tu étais chez le Mángrén lorsque j'ai pénétré ton esprit. Tu étais sur le point de t'éveiller en tant que Protecteur. »

Alec re-songeait à tout ce qu'il s'était passé au Pavillon, juste avant que le Mángrén ne l'expédie au Mont Shasta.

« Vous m'avez dit qu'il était trop tôt pour moi de mourir. Qu'entendiez-vous par là ? Pourquoi le Mángrén m'a ouvert un portail alors que je devais attendre le retour de Michaël ? »

« Parce que tu allais faire face à une alternative. »

Haussant les sourcils, j'essayai de comprendre le sens de ses paroles mais le brouillard envahit mes idées.

« Je sais que ce jour-là, ton don s'est éveillé à un palier supérieur. Tu as compris que le futur n'était fait que de choix aux résultats inéluctables. Quelque chose que le Gardien de la Lune n'a jamais compris... »

Une vive douleur d'amertume me prit, et je ne pus que fermer les yeux face aux images que mon esprit libéra. Le passé de Raphaël, vu à travers les yeux de Gabriel. Je violai un passé qui n'était pas le mien et jamais je ne pourrai oublier de telles images. Mais il fut vrai, qu'à ce moment-là, je vis toutes les alternatives qui s'étaient présentées à Gabriel, et toutes celles qui concernaient Sara et Tobie. Quant à Raphaël, il évita une mort certaine, de bien peu...

« Une alternative...c'est lorsque notre destin en vient à prendre un nouveau tournant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui... »

« Que me serait-il arrivé, si jamais vous n'aviez pas pénétré mon esprit ? »

« Ni toi ni cet Archange, personne n'aurait survécu. Et comme je te l'ai dit, il était bien trop tôt pour toi pour faire face à ta propre mort. »

« Vous l'aviez vu ? Ma mort ? »

L'homme en face de moi eut un regard affligé et hocha la tête en silence pour confirmer mes doutes. Souriant sans joie, je tournai mon regard ailleurs.

« Comment... ? N'aurai-je pas dû le voir également ? »

« Ton don n'était pas assez éveillé. Tu arrives à peine à comprendre le rêve qui s'anime derrière toi. »

Aussitôt, la neige disparut et ma vision revint sous nos yeux. Lui était toujours là, à fixer mon rêve avec des yeux que je n'aurai sûrement jamais. Des yeux, qui semblaient voir et comprendre au-delà de ce que ma vision nous montrait. C'est alors, que je compris qui il était.

« Vous êtes le liseur de rêves de la Cour de l'hiver. Vous êtes Li-Tôten. »

« C'est vrai, c'est bien mon nom. » Mon rêve disparut une nouvelle fois et nous revînmes dans le sien. « Tu dois savoir que tous les rêves sont liés entre eux, et qu'en tant que liseur de rêves, il est facile pour toi de pénétrer dans celui des autres. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je faire cela ? Ce ne sont pas les miens, je n'ai pas à voir les rêves des autres. »

« Il y a une différence entre voir les rêves, les « épier » comme tu as l'impression de comprendre et les « lire ». » Me dit-il en me montrant de nouvelles images.

Aussitôt, je vins plaquer ma main contre mon visage comme si cela suffirait à camoufler ma stupeur.

« Rapha... »

« C'est son rêve que tu vois...et par rêve, je parle bien de celui qui le tourmente sans cesse. Qu'il revoit, encore et encore au point de ne plus faire la différence entre souvenir et cauchemar. »

La neige eut beau tomber autour de nous, ce fut bien un paysage désertique chaotique qui entourait mon aîné. Par la tenue qu'il portait et l'apparence qu'il abordait, je compris que c'était son apparence angélique que je vis. Homme ou femme, impossible de savoir quel genre il portait cependant les traits de son visage, la noirceur de ses cheveux... tout était similaire au Raphaël que je connaissais. Néanmoins...ce fut la première fois que je le voyais avec deux yeux dorés. Où était passé son œil noir ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas les yeux vairons dans ce rêve ?

« Ses yeux... » soufflai-je en osant faire un pas vers les images. Mais ils disparurent aussitôt. Dans la panique, j'observai curieusement Li-Tôten qui avait toujours son attention rivée vers l'inexistant rêve. Il songeait...

« Si tu veux comprendre ce qui le tourmente, alors tu dois éveiller tous tes sens. Lire les rêves, c'est avant tout comprendre le fonctionnement du monde. Et aider ceux que se sont fait prendre par leurs propres songes. »

« J'ai suffisamment violé la vie privée de Raphaël, je n'ai pas le droit de recommencer ! » M'offusquai-je, un brin en colère. J'étais surtout encore très troublé par l'incompréhension qui me submergeait.

Li-Tôten me lança un regard à la fois dur et perçant. J'eus l'impression qu'il pouvait voir au travers de mon esprit. Ce qui était très troublant, car je parvenais à peine à apercevoir ne serait-ce que la couleur de ses yeux.

« Ne souhaites-tu pas l'aider ? »

« Hein... ? »

D'un coup, un flash que j'eus déjà entraperçu me revint en mémoire. L'Institut...et les miens se faisant attaquer par une ombre...

« Ce jour-là, tu aurais pu éviter des pertes inutiles. »

« A-Arrêtez ! »

« Ne désirais-tu pas savoir maîtriser ton don à ce moment-là ? »

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de fouiller ainsi en moi ! »

« Dans ce cas laisse Raphaël tranquille. »

Cette fois, ce fut presque avec horreur que je le regardai. Il n'y avait eu aucune agressivité dans sa voix, mais la neige se fit si froide. Rien à voir avec les premières sensations. Une véritable tempête me chassa du rêve et je m'éveillai dans la rivière mentholée, le bassin baignant dans l'eau et le buste reposant sur la berge, les bras croisés sur l'herbe. Je me dressai et sentit la tiédeur du vent caresser ma peau et faire s'envoler mes cheveux humides.

-Li-Tôten...murmurai-je.

 _« Laisse Raphaël tranquille. »_

-Je sais ça...

Enfouissant mon visage entre mes bras, je songeai à mon aîné, et au chagrin qui perça ses yeux, la veille.

-Plus jamais, je ne veux le voir souffrir par ma faute...

Je restai au bord de la rivière encore un moment, tout en songeant à tout ce que je venais de voir. _La vision s'élargit peu à peu...Mais quelle était cette lune rouge ?_ Surtout, je ne comprenais pas la présence de Magnus en ce rêve. Qu'avait-il à voir là-dedans ? Et à propos de quoi devait-il être impliqué ? _« Ne désires-tu pas maîtriser ton don ? »_ La question de Li-Tôten faisait écho dans ma tête au point de l'alourdir.

-Je ne sais plus vraiment...ce que je dois faire de ce don.

Mais d'un autre côté j'étais surtout sûr de ce que je ne voulais plus : voir toutes ces horreurs qui arrivaient sans cesse. Soudain, je repensai à la nuit passée au Pavillon du Mángrén. Cette nuit...où je connus le lourd passé de Raphaël. De plus, à travers ces souvenirs, d'autres images s'étaient immiscées, aussi abruptement et intensément que lors d'une apparition d'une vision. Sur le moment, je compris que cela ne m'appartenait pas, tout comme ces souvenirs qui submergèrent mon cœur d'une profonde tristesse. J'étais entré en résonance avec les souvenirs de Gabriel, mais que devais-je penser de cette vision ? _Si ce rêve est celui qui a poussé Gabriel à renaître en moi au plus vite... alors peut-être devrai-je..._

Sortant de l'eau, je récupérai mes vêtements et m'habillai. Tant pis s'ils étaient ensuite mouillés, je devais rentrer. J'avais quitté l'Institut beaucoup trop longtemps. Et à ruminer comme je le faisais, je n'avançai guère dans la motivation principale de ma venue dans ce paysage obscur. _Je ne parviens toujours pas à les faire sortir._ Las, je portai une main vers le haut de mon omoplate gauche, en espérant retrouver bientôt mes ailes. Sans elles, je ne me sentais pas suffisamment apte à faire face à Magnus. Ce qui était bien ridicule comme sentiment, j'en étais conscient. Pourtant, n'étant plus Nephilim, mes ailes furent ce qui me permettait de comprendre qui j'étais. Ou plutôt, ce que le Ciel m'avait fait devenir. Or...si je n'étais plus capable de les faire apparaître, j'eus la certitude de n'être qu'un inconnu. _Et un inconnu, ça n'a personne à rencontrer..._

Une fois de retour à l'Institut, un garde me proposa d'aller me chercher des vêtements chauds mais je déclinai. En revanche, je lui demandai de bien vouloir me faire amener Isabelle à mon bureau. Une fois changé, je me rendais donc là-bas, où m'attendait le garde, l'air penaud.

-Un souci ?

-Je suis navré...mais votre sœur est partie il y a quelques heures.

 _C'est vrai, j'oubliai son rendez-vous avec Simon..._ Aussi surprenant soit-il, ma cadette semblait s'être amourachée de ce Vampire. Enfin, connaissant Isabelle, je doutai que cela ne soit très sérieux entre eux. Puis, elle méritait tout de même mieux. Enfin, en mon sens...elle méritait toujours mieux.

-Très bien, tu peux disposer. Pardon du dérangement.

Il s'en alla, après m'avoir poliment salué. J'étais content que tous ne me regardaient pas de travers. Mon homosexualité n'était plus taboue, et devenait un sujet de conversation moins courant entre les résidents, mais mon statut d'Ange les intriguait toujours énormément. D'autant plus avec la présence de Raphaël en ces lieux. Puis, il y avait Clary et Jace, tous deux maîtrisaient l'Aura Angélique. _« Deviendront-ils comme Alec ? »_ Voici une question qui revenait souvent. A vrai dire, je ne savais quoi penser de tout cela. Gabriel m'eut certifié qu'il était peu probable pour eux qu'ils évoluent un jour comme moi, mais avec leur surplus de sang d'ange et leurs incroyables facultés, garder un œil sur leur progression était peut-être nécessaire, qui sait ?

Soudain, on frappa à ma porte.

-Entrez, autorisai-je, puis je fus agréablement surpris de voir mon petit frère entrer : Ton acolyte n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non...bougonna Max en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il parle avec Raphaël.

L'air soucieux de mon frère m'interpella. Il s'assit sur le canapé, mais un grondement sourd le fit se relever, fissa.

-Oh, mais t'es partout en même temps ! râla-t-il contre le chat qui dormait sous le plaid. Moi-même ne l'avait pas vu en entrant dans le bureau.

-Ne le gronde pas, c'est toi qui l'a dérangé, ris-je en prenant le chat dans mes bras. Je le vis foudroyer Max d'un sombre regard, les moustaches entortillées, signe qu'il se réveillait à peine.

Max se laissa finalement choir sur le canapé, et tira la langue à Président Miaou.

-Tu es bien aigri. T'ai-je refilé ma mauvaise humeur ?

-A l'inverse, je te trouve bien calme, souligna mon jeune frère en tirant sur les manches de son sweat-shirt. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés, il devait sûrement revenir de son entraînement et s'était rafraîchi avant de venir me voir.

-J'ai rempli mon formulaire...dit-il. Bien sûr, je compris ce à quoi il faisait allusion.

-Je viens de le voir, oui, rétorquai-je en tenant le chat d'un bras, et attrapant le formulaire d'inscription à l'Académie d'Idris, avec ma main libre : Il te reste encore une année à compléter à ton école théorique.

-Maman m'a dit que j'avais suffisamment le niveau pour sauter une classe ou deux. Je me suis dit qu'en passant le concours de printemps, je pourrai commencer cette année les cours à l'Académie d'Idris. (Il haussa les épaules) C'est bête que la Scholomance soit fermée...

La Scholomance... une école réservée à entraîner l'élite des Nephilim. A la fois chasseur d'ombres, espion mais aussi assassin, là-bas, les rudiments d'une politique obscure faisaient de ses élèves, des Centurions.

-Les Centurions faisaient le plus sales des boulots. Ils en venaient même à travailler avec les démons afin de servir les intérêts de l'Enclave. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'intéresserait.

-Il arrive parfois qu'un ennemi apporte délivrance à nos problèmes, déclara Max, à ma plus grande stupeur. De toute façon, cette école n'existe plus, alors...

Les mots de mon petit frère me surprirent grandement. J'ignorai de qui il pouvait tenir un tel esprit, d'Isabelle, de moi ou Jace ? Certainement pas de mes parents...autant ils avaient fait partie du Cercle en pensant leurs idéaux justes et honorables, autant Max était prêt à pactiser avec le Diable, en toute connaissance de cause à effet, afin d'arriver à ses fins. Cela me fit froid dans le dos, je ne pus le nier... Néanmoins, sa détermination à enter dans la Force ne s'en montra que plus grande.

-Je ferai parvenir ce document dans la journée, n'aie crainte.

-Vrai ?

-Vrai ! assurai-je en reposant le chat au sol.

Max hocha la tête, mais sa grimace excitée me signala qu'il trépignait intérieurement. Il devait réellement prendre sur lui pour ne pas imploser. Il redressa ses lunettes avant de me toiser curieusement.

-Autre chose ?

Il haussa une épaule avant de dire :

-Non...enfin, je n'ai pas vraiment à m'en mêler mais...ça va, entre Raphaël et toi ?

Je restai interdit quelques secondes avant de hausser les sourcils. Nerveux, je croisai les bras contre mon buste et tentai un sourire.

-I-Il t'a dit quelque chose qui te fait penser le contraire ?

-Pas vraiment, mais je vois bien qu'il se fait du souci pour toi. Enfin... on s'en fait tous, mais je vois bien que...enfin, vous vous aimez bien quoi.

Je soupirai, pas vraiment exaspéré, mais si mon petit frère venait à se mêler de mes histoires de cœur, je compris que je venais de toucher le fond.

-Je pense que t'es un peu jeune pou-

Ce fut lui qui soupira, mais avec un plus de véhémence.

-Allez, encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Lâchez-moi avec mon âge !

-M-Max.… ? soufflai-je, un tantinet confus par sa réaction.

-C'était pareil lorsque vous partiez en mission, Izzy, Jace et toi, sans rien me dire. « Trop jeune pour venir », « Trop jeune pour comprendre ». Autant, à quatre ans je savais que vous n'alliez pas m'emmener avec vous sur le terrain, mais de là à ce que je ne comprenne pas que vous aviez des devoirs à accomplir, vous étiez de gros idiots.

J'ouvris la bouche pour protester, mais étonnement, je restai muet, sentant alors que mon cadet en avait réellement gros sur le cœur. _Puis...une part de vérité se transposait à ses mots._

-Tu crois vraiment que je ne comprends pas ta peine, Alec ? Je sais à quel point tu aimais...non, que tu aimes Magnus et pour tout te dire j'étais finalement persuadé qu'il ferait un super beau-frère, mais voilà il est parti. Exactement comme toi lorsque tu devais accomplir ton devoir. Et crois-moi, j'étais triste de te voir partir...je ne savais jamais quand tu allais entrer, à supposer que tu rentres d'ailleurs, tu risquais ta vie toutes les nuits.

Mon cœur bondit plus fort dans ma poitrine, tandis que des souvenirs auxquels je ne pensais plus resurgirent en moi. Le visage frustré de ma petite sœur, avant qu'elle ne puisse se joindre à moi aux missions, et les larmes de Max, s'agrippant aux jupons d'Izzy. Il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Puis je me vis, tenant Président Miaou dans mes bras, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, attendant un simple signe qui m'aiderait à comprendre le départ si soudain de mon amant. _Un devoir à accomplir..._ Je songeai à son artefact, et à l'entêtement de Ragnor à ne vouloir me révéler les intentions de Magnus. _Par devoir...tu as dû partir, Magnus ?_

Je fermai les yeux, et les images que me montra Li-Tôten tantôt, remplacèrent mes souvenirs d'enfance. Ce Raphaël aux yeux dorés tombant au sol, au milieu d'un désert, un paysage chaotique et s'efforçait pourtant d'avancer... J'avais refusé d'en voir plus. Pourtant, lire son rêve me permettrait-il de le délivrer du mal qui le ronge ? De ce « vice » qui ne cautionne pas de le savoir libre ?

-T'as aussi le droit de passer à autre chose, Alec.

La voix de Max me ramena à la réalité.

-Hein ... ? ne fus-je simplement capable de dire, benêt.

-Les parents l'ont bien fait, pourquoi pas toi ? questionna-t-il avec tant d'innocence mais surtout, beaucoup d'évidence. Personnellement, si je n'étais pas passé à autre chose lorsque vous me disiez que j'étais trop jeune pour telle ou telle chose, je n'aurai jamais grandi ! renchérit-il en se levant du canapé. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte de sortie : Je sais que je resterai à jamais votre petit frère, et qu'il me sera impossible de rattraper l'écart que creuse notre différence d'âge. (Tournant la poignée, il m'adressa un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule avant d'ajouter) Mais j'ai le droit de grandir.

-Et tu le fais bien mieux que moi...souris-je en le laissant s'en aller.

Oui, Max grandissait. Peut-être était-ce aussi temps pour moi d'en faire autant ? Je n'étais plus cet Alexander innocent que tu avais connu, Magnus. Sûrement grâce à toi, mais aussi à tant d'événements qui m'ont fait mûrir. _« Ne souhaites-tu pas l'aider ? »_ Li-Tôten avait raison, je souhaitai aider Raphaël. Et si cela consistait en partie à mes devoirs, alors en cet instant, je me sentis prêt à les endosser.

Telle une vague gonflée par le vent, mon aura s'emporta et jaillit de mon corps en faisant s'envoler les bibelots et papiers posés sur mon bureau. Le chat prit peur, et se réfugia sous le plaide bien qu'en me guettant d'un œil craintif. Enfin...je pouvais à nouveau les sentir, s'agiter en moi et engloutir mon aura qui les fit se déployer. Mes ailes... Une larme, de mon être apaisé, roula sur ma joue. Toute cette anxiété, tous ces doutes venaient de s'envoler alors que je me fis étreindre par cette partie de moi qui pouvait se matérialiser. Leurs plumes, chaudes, grouillantes de vie, caressaient ma peau et je leur rendis leur amour par milles baisers et autant douceur.

-Je vous ai déçu, pas vrai ? soufflai-je en collant mon front contre l'une de mes ailes. Elle frétilla, en se pressant toujours plus fort contre mon visage. Pardonnez-moi...

Un cocon me garda captif le temps de nos retrouvailles. Très vite, un autre sentiment afflua. La joie et l'excitation. Et ce fut avec empressement que je courus en direction de la salle d'entraînement où j'espérai _le_ trouver.

-Raphaël ! m'exclamai-je, mes ailes toujours dans mon dos. Mais je ne trouvai personne...la chapelle était complètement vide.

Je vérifiai la salle de contrôle, où mon apparition ailée en surpris plus d'un, mais je m'en souciai que peu sur le moment. Puis la cuisine, la bibliothèque et enfin sa chambre mais toujours aucune trace de mon aîné. Ressentant ma confusion, mes ailes me réconfortèrent tandis que je faisais tourner à plein régime mes méninges, dans l'espoir de me souvenir d'une éventuelle information que m'aurait partagé l'Archange Noir, m'indiquant qu'il devait s'absenter en ce jour. Mais non...rien ne pouvait le pousser à quitter l'Institut. _« Tu es si beau lorsque tu es amoureux... »_

-A moins que...

Ne tenant plus, je passai au travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Raphaël et m'envolai en plein ciel. _Raphaël...serais-tu ... ?_ Me traitant intérieurement d'imbécile, je retraçai le fil des jours qui s'étaient écoulés. _« Pourquoi souhaites-tu le retrouver, toi aussi ? »_ Nos mots... _« Regardes dans quel état tu es ! »_ Ses blessures... Et son silence. Je traversai à la vitesse de la lumière, des mers et des continents jusqu'à atteindre l'île de Java. Comment être sûr d'obtenir des réponses là-bas ? Seul mes intuitions et mon aura à la recherche de celle de Raphaël me guidèrent jusqu'à là-bas. Le décalage horaire entre mes terres et l'île, me fit passer d'un après-midi bien entamé à une profonde nuit, au ciel dégagé et étoilé. Je pouvais la sentir, l'aura fougueuse de Raphaël. Explosant la mienne, je priai mes ailes de me faire arriver au plus vite à ses côtés. Je déchirai lianes et fougères qui me barraient la route, et virevoltai entre les arbres équatoriaux tout en me laissant guider par ces éclats terre de sienne qu'eut laissé mon aîné sur son passage. Et parmi elles, des orbes bleus planaient dans l'air, confirmant ainsi mes doutes. _Magnus était bel et bien rentré chez lui..._

-Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire ! m'écriai-je en cherchant l'Archange dans cette vaste jungle. Je retraçai notre cheminement à Magnus et moi et tombai au plein cœur du corps de ferme de sa famille où je les vis alors, s'adonner à une lutte sauvage et aussi déséquilibrée. Raphaël n'usait de son aura que pour parer les attaques de Magnus, qui, sous sa _forma animalis,_ jetait sors et griffes pour lacérer le corps du celui qu'il devait voir comme un gêneur. Une impression que portèrent également ses yeux en se posant sur moi. Je compris dès lors qu'il ne nous reconnaissait plus...

-Ma...-

-ECARTE-TOI !

Fonçant droit en ma direction, auréolé de flammes ardentes et sombres, le Nekomata rugit en voulant porter une attaque. Raphaël me plaqua au sol. Mais à l'entente du gémissement rauque qu'il poussa, j'en déduisis qu'il s'était pris le coup à ma place.

-Non, Raphaël !

Tremblant au-dessus de moi, il se dressa sur ses coudes mais ne parvint pas à se relever. Il manqua s'effondrer mais je le pris dans mes bras, le regard horrifié à la vue des multiples blessures qu'il arborait. _Depuis combien de temps...savait-il pour Magnus ?_ Des gouttes de sang tombèrent sur ma joue. Elles provenaient d'une plaie sur le front de Raphaël qui était bien sur le point de tourner de l'œil. _Depuis combien de temps se bat-il pour le ramener ?_ Serrant les dents de colère -portée envers moi-même- j'aidai mon aîné à se lever et l'éloignai de Magnus, plus enragé que jamais.

-Content de voir...que tu as retrouvé tes ailes...me dit mon ami, le souffle poussif.

-Je te laisserai tranquille, je t'en fais la promesse. Je n'insisterai plus, si tu ne veux pas t'engager dans quoi que ce soit avec moi. Déclarai-je avec emportement : Mais je t'en prie...cesse d'agir ainsi pour moi !

Un fin sourire s'étira sur les lèvres écorchées de Raphaël, qu'il garda même une fois évanoui. Je le déposai à l'abri, dans un temple uniquement éclairé par la lueur de centaines de bougies, protégées du vent par des photophores en verres. Le reste des alentours était sombre et l'épaisse jungle ne rendait guère l'atmosphère rassurante.

Les flammes des bougies créaient un jeu d'ombres et de lumières sur le visage paisible de l'Archange Noir que j'observai une dernière fois avant de me retourner vivement en la direction d'herbes remuantes, d'où provenait un sourd grondement. Je n'eus pas besoin de me concentrer beaucoup pour reconnaître la magie de Magnus. Celui-ci jaillit d'entre les fougères, mais ne s'approcha pas directement. Il entama une marche urgente de long en large, tout en nous toisant avec défiance. Je tenais Raphaël contre mon torse, prêt à faire barrage de mon corps pour protéger le sien.

-Je sais que tu m'entends. Que tu me comprends...

Le Nekomata baissa ses oreilles vers l'arrière, et gronda plus sourdement encore.

-Mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas toi-même.

Il tenta une vive approche.

-N'approche pas ! M'écriai-je en le menaçant de mon aura. Aussitôt, il bondit en arrière pour s'éloigner de cette vague de puissance que j'étais prêt à déverser sur lui s'il tenter une fois de plus de s'en prendre à Raphaël. _Même si je préférai éviter cela..._

-N'approche pas..., répétai-je, plus fébrilement. Tremblant, j'essayai de contenir l'émotion dans ma voix : Que t'est-il arrivé au juste ? Je croise ton regard et je n'y vois que de la folie et des envies de meurtres. Ce n'est pas toi, ça...ce n'est pas Magnus le Magnifique !

Comme si le timbre de ma voix l'agaçait, il rugit à en faire vibrer l'air qui caressait nos peaux.

-Que je t'attende ?! Hurlai-je presque en sentant pleinement de chaudes larmes rouler sur mes joues : Qui ça, hein ?! Où es-tu ?! Si les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, eh bien je n'en vois plus aucune dans les tiens ! (Je retins un sanglot en serrant plus fort Raphaël dans mes bras) Et je ne veux pas d'un corps sans âme, moi...

Alors que j'eus les yeux rivés dans le vide, une vive lueur bleue éclaira mon visage et celui de Raphaël. Je relevai la tête et vit le Nekomata prêt à faire exploser sa magie sur nous deux. Néanmoins, parmi ces éclats bleus, je parvins à en différencier une plus solitaire et blanchâtre. Je crus d'abord me tromper, bien qu'il soit difficile de croire que mes sens me jouent un si vilain tour. Portait-il vraiment ma plume autour de son cou ? Était-ce bien cela que je voyais briller faiblement derrière cette irruption de colère ?

-Mais je crois sincèrement en toi. Je sais que tu as toujours voulu savoir qui tu étais vraiment...alors si c'est ton devoir de faire face à ce côté noir de ton être alors, je respecte ton choix. Même si j'aimais croire pouvoir contribuer à la réalisation de ton souhait. Ce n'est pas le cas...

Des éclairs tournoyèrent autour de son corps de félin, et il nous menaça de ses crocs.

-Je serais prêt à t'accueillir, uniquement lorsque tu auras retrouvé la raison. D'ici là, je n'attendrai pas un homme qui n'existe plus.

Le temple se mit à trembler, et les éclairs se condensèrent en un orbe d'énergie qui était sur le point de tout raser dans les alentours. Mes ailes se déployèrent, et tandis que j'agrippai avec force mon aîné, je nous éloignai au plus vite du temple afin d'éviter la vague de colère incontrôlée du Nekomata. Depuis le ciel, je le vis se mettre à galoper dans notre direction tandis que je prenais de la hauteur.

Ses rugissements raisonnèrent, autant dans l'air que dans mon cœur. Pendant le trajet, je réalisai donc que j'ignorais, jusqu'à ce jour, à quel point les séparations pouvaient être déchirantes...

Lorsque les terres américaines m'étaient devenues visibles, Raphaël commençait à peine à revenir à lui. Nous échangeâmes un simple regard, mais pas un seul mot ne traversa nos lèvres. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'Institut, dans sa chambre, que je lui intimai l'ordre de se reposer, pour le reste de la journée qui déclinait, ainsi que le jour suivant. Tel son supérieur que j'étais devenu depuis qu'il avait décidé de vivre à mes côtés en tant que Chasseur d'Ombres à part entière. Je n'eus le droit qu'à un simple hochement de tête alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit.

Me pinçant les lèvres, je me fis violence pour ne pas le toucher, examiner son corps et panser chacune de ses blessures. Je préférai envoyer quelqu'un pour cette tâche, sinon, j'étais sûr de perdre la face...et lui aussi. Néanmoins, lorsque je fus sur le point de quitter sa chambre, je tournai tout juste la tête et dis :

-J'ai compris que nous avions tous un devoir qui nous est propre. Et je sais par où je dois entamer le mien. Aussi, je souhaiterai que tu me conduises à la Cour de l'Hiver lorsque tu seras entièrement rétabli.

Raphaël réagit aussitôt, et sentant mon cœur se fendre à la vue de son visage stupéfait, et de son amorce pour me retenir, je quittai la pièce et refermai aussitôt la porte derrière moi. Un instant, comme si je dus reprendre pour souffle, je m'y adossai en fermant douloureusement les yeux. L'entièreté des évènements passés sur l'île de Java défilèrent en boucle dans ma tête, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger choc venant de l'autre côté du panneau de la porte, me fit tressauter. Bien que nos peaux ne se touchâmes pas, je pouvais ressentir la chaleur de Raphaël à travers le bois, ainsi que son odeur de sucre chaud...Mais une nuance vint s'ajouter à cette fragrance. Un effluve très familier et tout aussi captivant. Cependant, je savais que ce n'était qu'un mirage causé par le chagrin dans lequel je me noyai. _Du bois de santal..._ Ce n'était désormais plus possible de respirer ce parfum qui m'eut enivré durant de tendres journées et de longues nuits d'amour.

Toutefois, en retournant dans ma chambre, je sortis de ma table de chevet, cette petite bougie parfumée déjà bien consumée. Les rideaux tirés, une légère pénombre inonda ma chambre. Mais quand la rune de chaleur m'aida à allumer sa flamme, une ambiance presque religieuse plana dans la pièce. Et j'eus un geste qui m'étais jusqu'alors inhabituel : mains jointes je formulai une prière. _Il portait ma plume..._ Je priai, oui, que ce pendentif, aussi fragile puisse-t-il être, car, créée par l'aura d'un homme aux ambitions bien fragiles, le protège et l'aide à mener à bien son souhait et son devoir de Sorcier.

-De Grand Sorcier...

* * *

Il était bien minuit passé, lorsque Simon raccompagna Isabelle à la Cathédrale. Il aurait été facile de croire que le fait de passer du bon temps ensemble ne leur permit pas de faire attention à l'heure, pourtant il en fut un peu autrement.

-'Pas vrai, pourquoi fallait-il que ces rebelles décident tout particulièrement ce-soir, pour nous enquiquiner !? pesta la brune en se tenant face à l'immense portail qui coupait l'Institut du reste du monde.

Simon pouvait la sentir, cette barrière angélique qui se dressait devant lui. Néanmoins, il savait que s'il le demandait, on l'autoriserait à entrer sans souci. Mais pas ce soir, il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à prolonger leur soirée. Et il en semblait de même pour la Nephilim. Mais aussi contradictoire que celui puisse sembler, ils ne parvinrent pas à dénouer leur main de celle de l'autre.

-Je t'ai senti soucieux ce soir. (Elle jeta un coup d'œil à une entaille que portait Simon sur son épaule, au travers ses vêtements déchirés) Ce loup t'a touché.

-Dans une vingtaine de minutes il n'y aura plus rien, assura-t-il d'une voix douce. Ton genou, ça va ?

Isabelle serra plus fort la main de Simon avant de baisser la tête vers leurs pieds. Elle hocha la tête.

-Une _iratze_ et on n'en parle plus.

Les tremblements qui parcoururent Simon, atteignirent la jeune femme qui posa lourdement sa tête contre le torse de son ami.

-Comment se fait-il...qu'avec de telles facultés comme les nôtres, nous soyons si effrayés ? murmura-t-elle, évasive.

Simon posa sur elle un regard stupéfait. En repensant au fil de cette journée, il n'aurait guère espéré qu'Isabelle se laisse ainsi à la confidence. Car oui, aussi maladroits fussent ces mots, ceci était bien une confidence. Il était si difficile et sûrement douloureux pour elle de laisser tomber sa fierté.

-Tu le ressens, toi aussi...n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en posant une main sur sa tête. Il commença à câliner ses cheveux d'un geste aimant. Levant le nez vers le ciel, il remarqua qu'il était dégagé, et que la voie lactée était des plus belle et scintillante. Sur le voile de ses iris, se reflétaient mille et unes étoiles. Puis, juste comme ça, il se demanda s'il parviendrait un jour à décrocher une nouvelle étoile pour cette jeune femme dont la force et la beauté égalaient cet amas de lumière. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, en se remémorant leur escapade au _Rockefeller Center_ et de ce sapin géant à l'Étoile luminescente. L'émerveillement qui s'était peint sur le visage d'Isabelle, ce soir-là, la rendit aussi éblouissante que ces constellations au-dessus d'eux.

Simon ne s'en rendit pas compte tout de suite, mes ses tremblements avaient cessé, et ses muscles s'étaient immédiatement détendus. Lui-même, à contempler ce ciel magnifique et à s'être laissé emporter par la nostalgie d'une nuit magique passé avec Isabelle, l'apaisa. Dans ses bras, la Nephilim s'en aperçut, mais préféra se garder de faire une quelconque remarque à son ami. Mais elle l'imita, levant le nez au ciel, curieuse de savoir ce qui eut pu autant rassurer le jeune Vampire. Puis, comme transcendée par la beauté des étoiles, sa bouche peinte de rouge esquissa un petit sourire enfantin qui contrastait beaucoup avec l'assurance qu'elle dégageait habituellement.

Mais sa moue tendre se crispa bien vite lorsque son frère vint interrompre ce moment si chérissable à ses yeux.

-Hé, je poirote comme un con dans mon bureau depuis ton message me signalant ton retour, tu pourrais venir faire ton rapport s'il te plait ?

Grognant, Isabelle rougit autant de colère que d'embarras d'avoir été vu par Alec dans un moment où elle laissait sa faiblesse s'exprimer. Elle en trembla légèrement, tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de Simon. Il eut comme un geste pour retenir la jeune femme, qui, après avoir poussé les battants du portail, s'engouffrait dans le jardin de la Cathédrale, trottinant vers son frère. La pointe de ses cheveux effleura les doigts du jeune homme, qui se fit ensuite bloquer par la magie angélique de la barrière. Alec haussa un sourcil, et lui demanda s'il désirait venir. Isabelle lui adressa un regard intrigué par-dessus son épaule, semblant attendre la réponse de Simon. Derrière le grillage, ce dernier sourit en fourrant ses mains dans les poches et fit mine de s'en aller.

-Je vais plutôt rentrer...on se contacte plus tard ? Dit-il à Isabelle.

Sans saisir plus que cela ses propres réactions, la brune hocha la tête en détournant le regard, puis entra à l'Institut. Simon fit s'arrêter un taxi, et s'en alla par la rue principale. Alec, qui, à l'instar de ses cadets, jeta un coup d'œil aux étoiles, ne se sentit toutefois pas aussi apaisé qu'eux. Les images de sa vision lui revenaient en tête, ainsi que la voix de sa jeune sœur. Il n'aima guère retrouver celle-ci en pleine admiration sous cette voie-lactée éblouissante. Il pénétra enfin à l'intérieur de sa demeure, et les battants se refermèrent sur un long grincement. De retour dans son bureau, il la trouva, les bras croisés, assise sur le canapé, faisant une moue des plus boudeuses.

-T'es qu'un gâcheur de soirée !

-Va dire ça aux rebelles qui ont mené l'assaut ce soir... soupira Alec, en examinant les graffitis qu'eut laissé sa sœur sur son rapport : C'est tout ce que tu en ressors ?

-Quoi ? Je n'étais pas toute seule, Karine et Roth étaient là-bas, ils auront sûrement plus d'éléments à te donner à leur retour, marmonna-t-elle en ne lui adressant aucun regard.

Aussi amusé qu'exaspéré, Alec pouffa de rire en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau.

-C'est pénible de se faire interrompre dans un bon moment, hein ?

-Oh, la ferme !

Attendri par la réaction si puérile d'Isabelle, Alec se dit que parfois, il n'aurait jamais voulu qu'elle ne grandisse. Leur différence d'âge n'était pas énorme, il s'en rendait compte, mais malgré cela, elle ne s'était jamais sentie obligée de ne pas agir comme une jeune femme de son âge. Peut-être ne pouvait-elle pas non plus suivre le mode de vie des terrestres, qu'elle trouvait parfois naïf...mais...cette naïveté, ou cette insouciance plutôt, Alec s'était bien gardé de lui dire, qu'elle en portait un peu en elle. Et en la revoyant dans les bras de Simon, ébahie par ce ciel tapissé d'étoiles, il se sentit quelque peu jaloux du jeune vampire. Car même si cela ne fût qu'un petit peu, Isabelle faisait tomber certaines barrières auprès de Simon, qu'elle érigeait pourtant en la présence de sa propre famille. Il remarqua la blessure à son genou, et s'accroupit en face d'elle pour la soigner. _Et je sais que cela te pèse d'agir ainsi._ Isabelle décroisa ses bras, et rechigna un peu en rougissant, assurant qu'elle pouvait se charger de ça toute seule. Alec réfuta ses paroles en secouant sagement la tête et continua de s'occuper des soins de sa sœur. _Tu sais pourtant, que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi..._ Il déchira le bas du collant déjà abimé, afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur la plaie. Faisait brûler son aura, ses cheveux flottèrent autour de lui et sa marque angélique se grava sur son front. Isabelle baissa les yeux vers elle, et tenta de toucher la marque, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde. Alec traça du bout de ses doigts, une rune de soin sur le fin mollet de sa sœur, et chacune de ses blessures disparurent grâce à la force de son aura. Ayant remarqua le geste de sa sœur, il se pencha vers elle, et l'enlaça si fort que son aura enveloppa son corps. Isabelle en parut d'abord surprise et n'osa faire aucun geste hormis observer avec stupeur ses membres d'où jaillissait une intense lumière. Mais lorsque son frère lova son visage tout contre son ventre, elle se pencha sur lui et vint l'enlacer avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

-Ma chère...très chère petite sœur, souffla Alec dans leur étreinte.

C'était bien la première fois, qu'Isabelle entrait en contact avec la brute aura de son aîné. Et elle en ressentit tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lui aussi ressentir pour elle. Mais aussi, la véritable puissance qui en débordait. Le serrant plus fort encore, elle se pinça les lèvres avec ferveur, alors qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes qui vinrent s'élever dans l'air, emportées, tout comme sa longue chevelure brune, par l'aura de son frère.

\- "La meilleure des guerrières"... "une technique imparable"... "une vitesse étonnante"...comment peut-on dire de moi toutes ces choses alors que je ne parviens même pas à maîtriser l'aura.

Décontenancé par les mots de sa cadette, Alec resta muet et tenta de croiser le regard de sa sœur qui lui camoufla les yeux d'une main, tout en maintenant sa tête contre son ventre. Sûrement pour ne pas lui montrer ses larmes. Il l'avait pourtant déjà vu pleurer, mais cette fois-ci, Isabelle ne se sentit pas apte à se montrer ainsi face à son aîné. Elle se trouvait misérable de réagir ainsi tandis qu'une aura pleine d'amour l'enveloppait.

-Toi, Jace et Clary...êtes à un tout autre niveau de moi. Comment aurai-je pu ne serait-ce, lever le petit doigt sur ce démon ? (Elle serra les dents avec rage et douleur) Je fais pitié...Comment maman pourrait-être un jour fière de moi ? Elle est tellement plus talentueuse, et si jamais elle m'avait vu ce jour-là, je suis sûre qu-

-Elle t'aurait protégée ! s'exclama Alec en intensifiant d'un coup son aura. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de sa petite sœur et ancra ses yeux luminescents dans les siens, larmoyants et tout étonnés : Elle aurait tout fait, pour t'arracher aux griffes d'Asmodée. Mais elle aurait été surtout très fière de toi, de ta détermination. Un démon supérieur se trouvait devant toi, Isabelle, et un des Sept Princes qui plus est... Que tu sois toujours là, le sang chaud circulant dans ton corps bouillonnant de vie et de combativité, c'est déjà une impressionnante victoire à mes yeux. (Il remonta avec fermeté ses mains le long des épaules de la jeune femme) Et maman pense exactement comme moi. Je le sais. Mais tu ne dois jamais oublier ce que je vais te dire : tu ne te bas que tout ce qui t'anime toi, et personne d'autre.

-C-ce qui m'anime ?

-Pourquoi te bats-tu ? Pourquoi vouloir devenir si forte ? A quelle fin ? Si ce n'est que pour impressionner, alors tu ne cesseras jamais de penser que tu es misérable.

Soupirant profondément, il fit sommeiller son aura angélique et vint poser son visage contre les genoux d'Isabelle, à la recherche de câlins. La jeune femme en parut d'abord surprise, puis lui donna ce qu'il désirait. Avec tendresse, elle caressa son visage et ses cheveux.

-Il a fallu que je le perde pour comprendre cela...Mais Magnus se bat à sa manière, pour ses propres convictions. Pour ne plus se sentir misérable ni avoir peur. Parce qu'il a des devoirs qui tracent son propre futur. (Il embrassa les mains de sa sœur) Isabelle, tu dois trouver ce pourquoi tu te bats, ce pourquoi tu devrais prendre des décisions...Alors, tu trouveras la force que tu recherches. Peut-être pas l'aura angélique, mais tu as toujours su te battre à ta façon.

-Oh, Alexander...

Grâce à la profondeur de cet appel, la marque angélique d'Alec se remit à lui sur son front. Cette fois-ci, Isabelle osa l'effleurer du bout des doigts.

-J'aimerai tant vous atteindre ! Me battre à votre hauteur !

Le cœur d'Alec cogna si fort en lui que le battement devint un raisonnant écho dans son esprit. _Ces mots..._ _Le désespoir dans sa voix..._ Aussitôt, l'image de cette constellation se placarda dans sa tête. Pris d'une inquiétude dont il ne sut déterminer les raisons, il leva ses yeux confus vers sa cadette qui déposa un long baiser sur sa marque angélique. Tapis derrière la porte, l'Archange Raphaël, alerté par la libération intense de l'aura d'Alec, s'était bien gardé d'interrompre un moment comme celui-ci. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce tableau-là. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de les surveiller. Ce ne fut pas la curiosité qui le poussa à rester, mais plus, la beauté du moment et la sagesse de son cadet à travers le discours qu'il partagea à sa sœur. _Les devoirs qui m'animent ?_ Inspectant le reste de ses blessures qui commençaient doucement à guérir. Il songea à toutes ses nuits passées sur l'île de Java, à essayer de raisonner le Nekomata qu'était intégralement devenu Magnus. _Et mes propres raisons ?_ Pour lui, tout ceci était bien différent. Il se battait parce qu'on lui ordonnait de le faire. Même marqué de cette étrange rune qui lui donnait la possibilité de rester auprès d'Alec, il n'oubliait pas qu'il restait enchaîné à un vice et une vertu qui continueraient longtemps à lui dicter ses devoirs et ses droits. Et les élans d'amour qui affluaient en lui, il était tout bonnement _convaincu_ qu'il n'avait pas le droit à se laisser aller à un tel _bonheur_. Il jeta un dernier regard à la silhouette d'Alec, à travers l'embrasure de la porte, puis, sans bruit, retourna dans sa chambre. _Aussi proche soit-il. Je n'ai pas le droit..._

* * *

Si Asmodée se tenait derrière cette porte menant aux appartements de Lilith, ce n'était nullement par envie. Mais parce que la maitresse de cette partie de la Tour du Royaume d'Edom, l'avait dépêché à la rejoindre.

Cependant, avant de pénétrer l'une des chambres où se trouvait la démone, une sensation bien étrange le traversa. Cela venait de son astrolabe. L'énergie que dégageait l'objet était à deux doigts de brûler le cordon qui le retenait autour de son cou. Ses yeux de chat scintillèrent avec ferveur, tandis qu'il examina son astrolabe. _Il faudrait peut-être que j'en informe Lucifer..._ Mettant de côté son pendentif, il entra enfin dans la grande chambre, sans qu'il ne touche les hautes portes qui s'ouvrirent pourtant devant lui.

-Enfin...persiffla Lilith.

Elle se tenait dos à Asmodée, penchée au-dessus d'un autel de marbre gris et rose, sur lequel un drap de velours bleu nuit avait été étendu. Sûrement pour protéger le corps aussi froid que la pierre de l'autel, qui reposait de tout son long sur l'édifice.

\- "Il ne sert à rien de pleurer pour du lait renversé"... tu connais cette expression ?

-Tais-toi ! Si je t'ai fait venir ici, ce n'est sûrement pas pour écouter tes absurdités...Ce n'est pas ton fils qui se trouve sur cet autel.

Il rit.

-Crois-moi, j'essaie ! Je cherche des tuto sur le net, mais…

Un furieux grondement retentit dans toute la Tour, et Lilith déversa une bourrasque ténébreuse qui effleura à peine l'autre maître des lieux. Tête inclinée sur le côté, les mains dans les poches de son impeccable costume blanc, contrastant durement avec la pénombre de la pièce et l'humeur noir de Lilith, Asmodée reprit :

-Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, Lilith. Tu es, l'uns des démons originels de l'univers. Tu te rapproches même de ce que l'on pourrait appeler, un Dieu. Et tu perds tout ton sang-froid à cause de la mort de ce jeune homme qui n'était même pas ton vrai fils.

-Son corps s'est nourri de mon propre sang. Sa force à grandit avec la mienne en lui. Je l'ai élevé, lorsque ce Valentin Morgenstern ne pouvait plus le contrôler et qu'il l'amenait ici-bas. Il n'a jamais su comprendre Jonathan comme je le faisais... (Une main en appui sur l'autel, l'autre vint caresser le visage fermé du corps de Jonathan) Je suis bien plus un parent pour lui que cette femme ne le saura jamais.

-Tu sais très bien...que _l'autre_ désirait pourtant la rencontrer, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

-Je le sais bien ! Mais tout est de la faute de ce sang impure qui n'a jamais disparu. L'influence de Raziel régnait encore en lui. Et tandis que cette femme n'a fait que le repousser encore et toujours, moi je le perds...

Des larmes rouges comme le sang, s'écoulèrent de ses yeux noirs.

-Tout ça à cause d'eux.

-Hn ? curieux, Asmodée se déplaça par magie -telle une ombre flottante- juste en face de Lilith, inspectant son visage en larmes. Qui donc ?

-Cet autre Jonathan, élevé par Valentin. C'est lui qui a porté le coup de grâce à mon enfant... Mais si cet ange imposteur ne l'avait pas autant affaibli, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Mon fils, est cent fois plus puissant que ce misérable Nephilim, bénit par Ithuriel. (Ses doigts tremblèrent sur le visage de Jonathan) Il n'aurait jamais pu l'atteindre, si cette...Nouvelle étoile ne s'était pas mise en travers de sa route.

 _Une nouvelle étoile, hein ?_ Triturant son astrolabe, Asmodée demanda finalement, d'un air las, pourquoi Lilith l'avait fait venir ici.

-J'ai un service à te demander.

-Tiens, tiens ! (Il se roula tel un chat, sur le cadavre de Jonathan) Cela ne sera pas gratuit, tu le sais bien ?

Un sourire malsain s'étira sur les fines lèvres peintes en noires de la démone.

-Je sais mieux que quiconque, qu'on ne prend jamais rien sans donner. Et crois-moi...

Son aura infernale se fit bien plus épaisse autour d'elle et sa voix gronda sourdement.

-...Je vais leur faire payer au centuple.

 **Clary**

La chaleur de sa peau tout contre la mienne, brûlante, ardente...ses gestes emplis par l'urgence de son désir, et des miens avides de tout son être. A la limite du point de non-retour, Jace et moi nous aimâmes si forts que des marques restèrent sur notre peau, jusqu'à ce que notre sang de Nephilim vienne la régénérer. Vautrés l'un sous l'autre, nous reprîmes notre souffle tout en profitant de caresses simples et légères, nous berçant dans un sommeil certain.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé...mais ton après-midi avec Isabelle s'est bien passé ? me demanda mon amant, la voix étouffée dans le creux de mon cou qu'il s'adonnait à embrasser.

Nichant mon nez dans ses cheveux, je hochai la tête et souris.

-Je pensai pouvoir également parler avec Simon mais il est revenu bien tard au hangar, d'après Izzy. J'étais déjà partie.

Jace ricana, et se lova un peu plus contre ma poitrine. Il soupira profondément, les yeux clos. _Il est épuisé..._ Croire que les journées étaient éreintantes était une chose, mais les nuits au sommeil troublé que passait Jace l'étaient bien plus. Plus d'un mois que cela durait. Alors parfois, pour l'apaiser, je laissai luire mon aura une bonne partie de la nuit, afin de chasser ces horribles images qui s'immisçaient dans son esprit. Il ne se rendait pas toujours compte, mais quand cela arrivait, il me sermonnait un peu bien que mon entêtement prît le dessus. _Me laisser dormir pour te voir être fatiguée ? Non merci,_ m'eût-il dit. Je comprenais son point de vue, mais impossible de faire autrement, d'autant plus que je me sentais en partie responsable de ses tourments. Il me raconta ses cauchemars un jour, et sa mémoire semblait s'être figée aux évènements d'il y a plus d'un mois. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, son esprit partait sur le champ de bataille, à Idris. Et chaque nuit, il se voyait mourir... _Il ne m'a toujours pas raconté comment s'est déroulé sa rencontre avec le Frère Zacharia._ Et à dire vrai, je n'osai pas vraiment lui demander quoi que ce soit non plus. _Voir sa propre mort en rêve..._ Je me demandai ce que l'on pouvait ressentir. D'autant plus lorsque cette mort, on l'eût vécue une fois.

 _"Après que Jace m'eût porté un coup à la nuque pour que je m'évanouisse, je me réveillai sous un dôme transparent, chargé d'une incroyable énergie dont je ne reconnus pas le propriétaire. Ce ne fut qu'en criant afin que l'on me remarque et que l'on vienne me sortir de là-dessous, que je sus enfin qui l'avait créé._

 _-Tu veux nous faire repérer ?_

 _Descendant de son perchoir, Gabriel tomba gracieusement sur ses pieds et d'un simple geste de la main, fit disparaître le dôme d'aura. Même si j'avais très souvent entendu parler de lui...que je savais ce qui s'était passé entre Alec et lui, il m'était bien difficile de savoir comment réagir face à une telle créature. Il eut beau prendre une apparence qui se voulait humaine, rien chez lui ne dégageait cette familiarité que je pouvais ressentir auprès de mes semblables. Non pas que je me sentais à l'aise avec des inconnus terrestres en temps normal, mais disons, quand le regardant droit dans ses yeux bleus, j'étais comme tétanisée, et il m'était impossible de le détailler de haut en bas. La simple force de son regard, me faisait comprendre, qu'un gouffre me séparait de lui. Ce n'était pas la peine pour moi d'essayer de l'assimiler à un terrestre, car lui-même, ne semblait pas vouloir être perçu tel quel. Après m'avoir sondé en silence, l'Archange se tourna et commença à partir. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je le retins._

 _-A-Attends ! Que comptes-tu faire ?_

 _Il m'adressa un rapide regard par-dessus son épaule, avant de m'ignorer à nouveau et observer un point invisible sur le côté._

 _-C'est à toi-même qu'il faut poser la question._

 _-Qu-..._

 _Un cri strident se fit entendre dans la direction que regardait Gabriel. Son aura luisit un bref un instant autour de lui, avant de se concentre sur le bout de son index, tendu dans le vide. Un fin laser trancha l'air, et ce qui me semblait n'être qu'un vulgaire rocher, se trouva éclaté sur le sol, dans une mare de sang._

 _-Peu importe où tu iras, des démons caméléons se cachent un peu partout dans ce coin-là. Derrière toi, se trouve le chemin qui mène directement au Lac. Il ne tient qu'à toi d'y aller ou de rester là._

 _Sur ces dernières paroles, ses ailes se déployèrent et il prit son envole en me laissant seule aux côtés des restes du démon. Et à l'entente des nombreux cris qui se rapprochaient, d'autres se trouvaient à mes trousses. Bien sûr, un seul chemin ne pouvait qu'être tracé devant moi. Et je l'empruntai dans une course folle, tout en me confrontant à ces démons caméléons qui désiraient me barrer la route. Je n'avais pas la même force que Gabriel, et mon contrôle de l'aura angélique n'était pas identique à la sienne ou encore celle d'Alec ou Jace. Je ne pouvais créer les mêmes amas de puissance qu'eux. Cependant...la rage et la détermination faisaient naître dans mon esprit deux runes que je traçai à la pointe de ma stèle. Avec la première, un rayon de lumière vint amenuir les pouvoirs des démons caméléons qui se révélèrent à moi un par un. Et la seconde...me permit de contrôler un élément des plus destructeurs : le feu. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec la rune de chaleur, qui, par son concentré d'énergie, pouvait faire s'enflammer des objets. Cette rune-ci, me donnait accès à la colère infernale des flammes les plus brûlantes, d'un bleu qui au contraire, rappelait les grands lacs gelés de Sibérie. Essoufflée et surtout blessée à cause de leurs attaques répétitives et rapides, je me tins au milieu de se brasier ardent et les voir tous se consumer. Le mouvement des flammes et de l'air, fit se soulever mes cheveux et les pans de mes vêtements, ainsi que les poussières qu'étaient devenus les démons. Boiteuse, je continuai ma route en laissant cette forêt de flammes derrière moi. "Sans merci"._

 _-Je sais...Jace._

 _Comme me l'eut stipulé Gabriel, au bout de ma route se trouva le Lac Lynn. Et sans que cela me surprenne, Valentin se tenait là, au bord de l'eau, en toisant le ciel chaotique qui recouvrait Idris._

 _-Alors, que penses-tu de ta terre natale ma fille ?_

 _Avançant jusqu'à lui, le regard totalement flou par la fatigue et le sang que j'eus perdu en grande quantité, je tenais mes dagues dans chacune de mes mains. Je m'apprêtai à le poignarder, lorsqu'il se détourna pour me bloquer un bras, et m'enfoncer son coude en plein ventre. Vomissant bile et sang, je tombai à genoux, les yeux grands écarquillés tandis qu'il m'empoigna les cheveux pour m'obliger à relever la tête._

 _-Je suis si près du but...hors de question que je te laisse me gêner, Clarissa._

 _Il alla pour m'asséner un coup de poing, mais ma main droite bougea d'elle-même, lui plantant ma lame dans la cheville. Valentin grogna furieusement avant de me frapper lourdement avec son genou. J'entendis ma mâchoire se briser, et un puissant acouphène me rendit sourde de longues secondes. Touchant mon oreille interne gauche, il me fut bien dur de trouver un équilibre, surtout avec ma jambe blessée. Je tâtai le sol, à la recherche de mes dagues, la gueule ouverte et ensanglantée. Ne voyant pas très clair sur le moment, je ne compris pas d'où put me provenir cette vive douleur dans ma main gauche. Puis, lorsque je retrouvai un peu de lucidité, j'aperçu une de mes dagues, plantée dans ma main. Valentin l'enfonça un peu plus avec le talon de sa botte._

 _-Ma fille, je suis content que tu sois venue...tu seras, la première à pouvoir admirer le nouveau monde qui va bientôt voir le jour. D'une lumière, venant tout droit du Ciel. Si, aussi lumineux fut-il, Lucifer, la première étoile du matin de Dieu, n'a su faire se lever un nouveau jour, moi, Valentin Morgenstern, j'apporterai l'Aurore avec moi !_

 _S'en allant auprès d'un autel de fortune qu'il érigea avec des pierres trouvées sur la rive, il rassembla deux des Instruments Mortels dessus, soit : l'épée et la coupe, sur lesquels il vint déverser son propre sang. Depuis l'autel, il traça un sillon sur le sol qui vint ensuite se terminer seul dans l'eau avant de former un sigil angélique. Celui de Raziel. Alors que je peinai à me mettre debout, les larmes me montaient aux yeux, croyant que l'équilibre de ce monde serait à jamais ébranlé. Que tout serait terminé...Puis, dans un flash luminescent et aussi rapide que l'éclair, un espoir naquit à nouveau en moi. Jace, sale et tâché de sang, blessé de part et d'autre venait de se jeter sur Valentin, l'empêchant ainsi de mener à bien le rituel. Son sang resta sur le surface de l'eau, prenant la forme du sigil, mais Valentin ne vit jamais l'Ange sortir des eaux._

 _-Encore en train de me mettre des bâtons dans les roues, Jonathan ! vociféra Valentin en essuyant le filet de sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre ouverte._

 _Jace lui jeta soudainement quelque chose à ses pieds. Je n'étais pas très sûre, mais il me semblait que cela ressemblait à une main._

 _-Quand tu le retrouveras dans l'au-delà, tu rendras ça à Séba...Non, à Jonathan._

 _Perplexe, Valentin ne réagit pas de suite. Puis, tombant un genou au sol pour s'accroupir, il retourna la main sur le dos et l'examina sous toutes les coutures._

 _-Tu mens... marmonna-t-il, le regard évasif. Ce n'est pas sa main...ce n'est pas..._

 _-J'aurai voulu lui couper le bras, ainsi j'aurai pu venger. Par malchance, il est plutôt rapide. On reconnait là le fruit de ton dur labeur. (Il sortit sa lame séraphique et la fit luire comme une étoile, par la force de son aura) Maintenant, regarde ce que tu as fait de moi..._

 _Grimaçant d'un air mauvais, Valentin se redressant et s'avança d'un pas lourd vers Jace. Ses yeux furent si noirs, que son visage devint tout à fait indéchiffrable. Soudain, un voile tout aussi sombre l'entoura._

 _-Tu vas me le payer, Jace ! cracha-t-il tandis que l'épaisse brume s'étendit davantage._

 _Jace semblait, tout comme moi, halluciner. Et croisant nos regards, nous nous posâmes la même question : était-ce également une aura ? Si ce fut le cas, cela ressemblait bien plus à une énergie infernale qu'à une céleste. Dans un cri de rage, tous deux se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, et ainsi commença une bataille entre ombre et lumière. Si Jace pouvait intensifier le pouvoir de ses runes, et parer les attaques de Valentin, ce dernier, quant à lui, tout comme Alec, utiliser son aura même comme d'une arme. Il la modelait comme bon lui semblait, tantôt souple, tantôt aussi dure qu'un diamant. Un diamant corrompu, et qui laissait son poison sur son passage. Il brisa la garde de mon amant, et le frappa du plat de la main en plein sur la poitrine, et une explosion d'aura noire le traversa. Jace tomba à genoux, tremblant de part en part, tandis qu'une auréole brûlée marqua sa peau dénudée._

 _Je m'empressai de le rejoindre, mais mes blessures me rappelèrent à l'ordre. Aussitôt je cherchai ma stèle mais ne la trouvai nulle part sur moi. Folle, je laissai mon regard se perdre sur les alentours, espérant la trouver. Puis, les éclats de rire extatique de Valentin me firent tressauter et me donnèrent des sueurs froides._

 _-Quelle gâchis... ton père avait tout de même plus de mérite que toi._

 _Comme paralysé, Jace ne put prononcer aucun mot, et semblait même incapable de retrouver son souffle._

 _-Tu as beau...te battre comme un Morgenstern...agir comme un Lightwood...tu as la même gueule que ton père, annonça-t-il, levant son pied sous le menton de Jace. Il lui écrasa ensuite la gorge, le plaquant ainsi au sol._

 _Rampant au sol, je mis de côté la recherche de ma stèle, et garda en main la dague qui me blessa plus tôt. D'un geste désespéré, je la lançai mais l'aura démoniaque de Valentin la bloque avant de la briser par mille éclats._

 _-Reste où tu es._

 _Me foudroyant des yeux, son aura vint ensuite m'enrouler et je fus propulser au loin. Mon dos vint s'éclater contre un arbre, puis un second jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième me retienne et que je vienne me laisser tomber au son pied. Un gargouillis s'échappa de ma gorge, tandis que je pouvais à peine remuer les lèvres._

 _-C-...Cla-...ry..._

 _Entendis-je m'appeler dans un soupire rauque mon petit ami. Je voulus lui répondre, mais ma voix resta noyer dans le sang qui me montait en bouche._

 _-Tu as beau lui ressembler physiquement, tu n'as pas sa loyauté ! Ton père, Stephen Herondale, est mort pour notre cause à nous autres, membres du Cercle ! Voilà un homme qui était intelligent, il savait l'Enclave faible et corrompue, et comprenait la nécessité de mettre fin à l'existence des Créatures Obscures ! (Il pressa plus fort encore son pied contre la gorge de Jace) Il est mort, pour notre cause ! Et c'est vous autres...qui êtes responsables de sa mort ! Et tu ne lui fais vraiment pas honneur, tu sais..._

 _Sortant un poignard du ceinturon accroché à sa tâche, je le vis retirer son pied de la gorge de Jace qui n'avait d'yeux que pour moi. Je secouai pourtant la tête, incapable d'aligner trois mots, pour l'avertir des intentions de Valentins. Il rampa vers moi, le corps tremblant de douleur, et je fis de même, en tendant la main dans sa direction. D'un coup de pieds, Valentin le fit se tourner sur le dos._

 _-Tu fais même pitié...Jonathan._

 _-Cl-...r..._

 _Comme si ce fut mon cœur qui se fit transpercer, je sentis une vive douleur emparer ma poitrine en étant spectatrice de la mort de Jace. Valentin planta sa dague en plein dans son torse, et un dernier tressaillement fit remuer les épaules de mon amant. Puis...comme un pantin à qui on aurait coupé les fils, il ne bougea plus. Valentin, s'éloigna de lui en titubant, marchant au bord du lac jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne sa taille. Le sigil marqué de son sang, sur la surface de l'eau du Lac Lynn, le dernier des trois Instruments Mortels, se mit à briller aussi intensément qu'un phare dans la nuit, au bord de sa falaise, puis, comme nous l'eût raconté Michaël, l'Ange Raziel déchira les eaux afin d'en jaillir. Alors que son aura Angélique baignait les lieux dans sa lumière, je continuai de ramper jusqu'au corps de Jace, en pleurant des larmes de rage. Quand j'arrivai enfin à lui, je me dressai sur mes coudes afin de venir me poser sur son torse meurtri. J'arrachai la dague de son cœur, et tâtonnai partout à la recherche d'un pouls, mais bien sûr...rien de lui ne subsistait hormis le froid qui l'envahissait._

 _-Seigneur Raziel, entends mon appel et accorde-moi ce souhait ! J'ai...en ma possession les Instruments Mortels, confiés autrefois au premier Shadowhunter. Moi, Valentin Morgenstern, implore ton aide !_

 _"Voici donc, l'homme qui désire attirer l'attention des Cieux. Parle donc..."_

 _-J-je...comme coupé dans son élan, Valentin mit du temps avant de répondre : Prête-moi ta force, je t'en prie. Aide-moi, toi, un guerrier céleste, à éradiquer le poison que sont les Créatures Obscures ! J'ai poursuivi votre combat, et m'apprête à raser les ténèbres qui souille cette Terre, comme vous autres au temps de la genèse ! Mais je ne peux y arriver sans toi !_

 _"Tu compares tes ambitions et tes peurs avec la Guerre Sainte que nous avons menée il y a des temps immémoriaux de cela...Sache, que je ne peux répondre à ta requête. Personne, "là-haut", ne souhaite la mort des Créatures Obscures."_

 _-C-comment ça ? N'êtes-vous pas en constante guerre contre le mal ?_

 _"Ce que tu vois comme un mal, n'est pas celui des autres...et le bien, que tu recherches ne se trouvait pas à travers la torture infligée à mon frère, Ithuriel."_

 _Malgré mes forces qui me quittaient, je parvins à me mettre sur mes pieds. L'Aura de l'Ange Raziel était aussi aveuglante que la lumière traversant nos paupières, après une longue nuit à les avoir gardés clos. Un levé de soleil, il était tellement haut dans le ciel et éblouissant. Rien à voir, avec l'aura putride qui rongeait l'âme et le sang de Valentin. Dire que j'aurai dû l'appeler "père". J'eus la nausée à y avoir juste songé. Je traîné mon corps jusqu'au Lac, le poing serré autour de cette dague qui ôta la vie à mon bien aimé. A l'homme que j'aimai le plus et que jamais je ne pourrai faire autrement que de l'aimer jusqu'à ma propre fin. C'était gravé...Dieu sait où, mais je le sentais. Cet amour était gravé dans mon sang, dans mon souffle et dans cette aura qui se languissait déjà de celle de Jace._

 _-Calomnies...ce ne sont que des calomnies ! enragea Valentin. Qu'il en soit ainsi, alors, tout comme Ithuriel, je t'obligerai à répondre à mon désir !_

 _Il pressa l'une de ses blessures, ayant sûrement l'intention de faire appel au droit du sang dont parlait Michaël. Mais repoussant les limites de mon propre corps meurtri, je lui courrai jusqu'à lui et me laissa choir contre son dos, plantant dans ma lourde chute la dague qui se logea dans nuque._

 _-Ça...c'est pour ma mère !_

 _-Ha !_

 _Je pressai plus fort sur l'arme qui entailla son dos, retraçant le sillon de ses vertèbres._

 _-ça, pour Luke !_

 _-G-Garce !_

 _Valentin tenta de se dégager de mon emprise, mais là où fut planter la dague, j'eus un total contrôle sur chacun de ses nerfs et muscles. Je gravai plus profondément sa chair et l'entaille déchira vêtement et peau, faisant gicler son sang sur mon visage que je sus déformé par la colère._

 _-Ça...pour les Lightwood !_

 _-Hhhhuh! Rrrhaaah !_

 _Nous finîmes tous deux à genoux, de l'eau jusqu'au cou et son sang se répandant par écume poisseuses au bord du lac._

 _-Et ça, pour le frère que je ne pourrai jamais...jamais connaître, que tu as torturé par égoïsme !_

 _Valentin ne hurla plus, mais son corps fut pris de soubresauts violents. Du coin de l'œil, il parvint néanmoins à me lancer à regard empli d'effrois et d'une brutale animosité._

 _-Enfin... (je secouai la tête de désespoir, le visage inondé par les larmes) ça..., soupirai-je, la voix entre-coupée par les sanglots : C'est pour lui..._

 _Refermant ma poigne à deux mains sur le dague, je déchirai entièrement le dos de Valentin jusqu'aux creux de ses reins. Un long râle impétueux s'échappa de ma gorge tandis que son cadavre tomba à plat ventre dans l'eau._

 _-P-Pour...Jace._

 _D'un virulent coup de pied, je poussai son cadavre loin de moi, tandis que je regagnai la berge, le corps lourd et fatigué. Étendue sur le dos, je fixai le ciel dégagé par la lumière angélique de Raziel._

 _"Clarissa Morgenstern." M'appela subitement l'Ange._

 _Je tournai la tête sur le côté, les larmes brouillant ma vue, et lui adressai un regard sûrement des plus pitoyables._

 _"Mort, Valentin ne peut plus souhaiter. En revanche, je ne peux quitter ces lieux sans avoir accorder un vœu à quiconque se présentera à moi avec les trois Instruments. Tu te tiens là...les instruments prêts de toi. Je suis ton obligé."_

 _-Un...vœux..._

 _S'il me fallut du temps pour exprimer mon souhait par des mots, j'en mis bien moins pour le penser._

 _-Je le veux... je le veux, lui..._

 _Frottant la paume de ma main contre mes propres blessures, contre mon propre sang, je la plongeai ensuite dans l'eau, afin de la laisser guider mon essence vitale jusqu'à l'Ange._

 _-Je veux voir ses rêves se réaliser...que cette bataille cesse...pour lui...pour Jace. Mais je veux qu'il soit là pour contempler cette victoire, la nôtre ! Je veux Jace !_

 _"Ranimer les morts...c'est voler au temps ce qu'il lui est dû. C'est outrepasser mon devoir. Mais, par le droit du sang dont tu viens de faire appel, je ne puis faire autrement qu'exaucer ton souhait."_

 _Ce fut alors, qu'une vague dorée jaillit autour de lui, s'étendant sur la totalité des environs. Puis, des cris d'agonie se firent entendre, apporter par le vent._

 _"Clarissa. Avant de partir, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. Le don que tu possèdes t'a été accordé par Ithuriel. J'ignore ce qu'il recherchait en t'accord ce pouvoir de Création, mais cela ne sera pas sans conséquence. Parce que tout à un prix, la liberté que tu as accordé à deux des miens est perçu comme une offense contre le Ciel. J'espère de tout cœur, que le prix qu'il auront à payer ne sera pas trop lourd... Garde tout de même en tête, que ton don sera impliqué dans un changement qui aura bientôt lieu. Un changement, qui touchera le Bas-Fond des Enfers et le plus élevé balcon des Cieux. N'oublie jamais, que tu participeras à ce changement...mais que tout a aussi un prix."_

 _Sans comprendre ce qui élançait ainsi mon cœur, je ne pouvais faire autrement que de regarder le corps de Jace, toujours étendu derrière moi._

 _"J'espère de tout cœur, que le prix ne sera pas trop lourd..."_

 _Sur ces dernières paroles, une colonne de lumière jaillit, et un cocon de plumes enroba son corps doré avant de le faire disparaître derrière un ciel caché par celui que mes yeux pouvaient seulement voir. Quelques secondes après, des toussotements étouffés me firent sursauter, et je tournai une fois encore la tête vers Jace. La main plaquée contre mon visage, prise de stupeur, je me laissai tomber sur le sol, roulée en boule sur moi-même, en pleurant le profond soulagement qui me submergeait. Jace m'avait été rendu..."_

Sans que je ne m'en rendre compte, mon amant s'était endormi dans mes bras. Il semblait être emporté dans un profond sommeil, qui n'était visiblement pas agité pour le moment. Mais comme il valait toujours mieux prévenir que guérir, je laissai, cette nuit encore, mon aura le bercer afin qu'il se repose ne serait-ce, quelques heures...

Le matin qui suivit, l'Institut était plongé dans une atmosphère paisible où tous, profitai d'un petit déjeuner animé par les chamailleries de Max et Eliott. Le sorcier avait passé la nuit à la Cathédrale, mais elle ne semblait pas s'être très bien passée.

-C'est comme chez mes parents, tu me pousses et me prends les couvertures !

-Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, combien de fois vais-je devoir m'excuser pour que tu me fiches la paix ?

-Je te ficherai la paix, lorsque tu arrêteras de me maltraiter à chaque fois qu'on dort ensemble !

-Au pire, il y a un autre moyen pour passer de bonnes nuits, s'amusa Jace : ne plus dormir ensemble.

-Et pourquoi, on est ami je peux quand même dormir avec lui, non ? s'étonna réellement Max, au point d'en surprendre mon petit ami qui cligna des yeux comme un benêt sans même trouver de quoi répondre.

-Des amis très proches...marmonna le blond en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

Je souris, puis m'empara d'une pomme que je commençai à éplucher. Entra Isabelle, les cheveux en bataille et la mine bien pâle.

-B'jour, marmonna-t-elle, tout en s'approchant de son petit frère pour l'embrasser sur la tempe. Elle fit de même avec Jace et moi. Quant à Eliott, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui eut pour résultat de faire rougir le jeune sorcier dont la tignasse se mit à frisotter.

-Une brebis égarée trouvant refuge sous le toit de cette Sainte Cathédrale, charia Jace qui reçut un regard sombre de la part d'Eliott.

-Mal dormi ? fis-je à Isabelle qui s'essaya à mes côtés.

-Très peu surtout...je suis rentrée tard. Un groupe de rebelles a fait des siennes, puis... (elle passa une main sur son visage) ...je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à trouver le sommeil. Alec m'a donné ma journée, j'ai tout le temps de récupérer. Qui sait, j'arriverai sûrement à faire une sieste ce midi.

-Serait-ce tes phantasmes sur le corps d'apollon de ce cher Simon qui ont perturbé ta nuit ?

-Alec et Magnus ont rompu...lança Isabelle, l'air absent, penchée sur la table, touillant éternellement son café.

Tous, même les Nephilim n'étant pas concernés -en présumant que quelqu'un autour de cette table le soit réellement- se turent et un lourd silence plomba l'ambiance joyeuse de tout à l'heure. Les yeux écarquillés et posés sur Isabelle, Jace retrouva sa voix :

-Quoi... ?

-Alec...et Magnus, reprit Isabelle d'une voix explicative : Ont rompu. Point. C'est fini.

-Attends, comment ... ? Je veux dire, Magnus est parti, d'accord...mais ?

La brune hocha la tête, tout en croquant dans un morceau de pomme que j'eus coupé.

-Il ne faut pas prendre la patience et la bonté d'Alec comme acquises. Je crois que Magnus s'est bien fourvoyé. De toute façon, ne valait mieux pas pour lui qu'il remette les pieds ici.

-Izzy, je crois que tu ne devrais pas parler de ça ici...intervins-je timidement.

Aussitôt, les autres Nephilim firent mine de reprendre leurs conversations, même si des regards se perdaient dans notre direction. Elle haussa une épaule.

-Et encore, je trouve Alec vraiment gentil dans sa manière de rompre. Je ne veux...mais alors, vraiment pas connaître les raisons qui ont poussé Magnus à abandonner mon frère. Pourtant lui, semble le comprendre...Lui donner raison. (Elle repoussa sa tasse de café et se leva avec virulence) Ça me tue...

-Isabelle, fit une voix grave derrière nous. Nous nous tournâmes pour voir celui qui appela mon amie : Sans vouloir t'offenser. Ce que tu penses ne changeras rien. Et on s'en fiche.

Se tenant contre le chambranle de la porte, l'Archange Raphaël venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine. Malgré les propos peut-être un peu durs, il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans sa voix ni dans son regard. Plutôt, un profond accablement qui me surprit beaucoup. Lui qui paraissait si froid et indéchiffrable usuellement.

-Tu es en colère, est c'est sûrement légitime puisqu'il s'agit de ton frère...Mais arrêtons-nous là. C'est fini, et je suis certain qu'Alec a envie de passer à autre chose.

Isabelle grogna sourdement, avant de se retourner face à son café.

-Pardon...murmura-t-elle, le visage sincèrement peiné.

Raphaël s'approcha d'elle, et câlina affectueusement ses cheveux échevelés par le sommeil. Il s'adressa ensuite aux autres.

-Pas un mot sur ce qui s'est dit à cette table. Compris ?

Pas un seul chasseur d'ombres ne broncha et tous opinèrent vigoureusement du chef. Par la suite, Raphaël s'en alla se servir un café avant de se poser sur le plan de travail à côté de l'évier. Il restait pourtant des places autour de la table, mais il préféra rester là-bas. Puis, l'alarme de l'Institut de mit à retentir de façon assourdissante dans toutes les pièces. L'Archange avait déjà quitté son perchoir et s'était rué en salle de contrôle pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Nous le rejoignîmes au pas de course.

-Quelqu'un essaie de s'infiltrer dans la Cathédrale !

-Une des barrières a été brisée ! Seul un démon très puissant a pu faire ça ! s'écria une chasseuse.

-En plein jour ? s'éberlua Jace.

-Si c'est un démon supérieur, le soleil ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid...grogna Raphaël qui s'en allait vers la sortie. Mais une voix raisonnante et dure le fit s'arrêter.

-Reste ici, tu as pourtant reçu mes ordres et je pensai m'être fait comprendre hier.

L'alarme avait été éteinte, laissant clairement s'entendre l'imposante voix d'Alec. A le voir agir ainsi, je trouvai, que depuis notre première rencontre, il avait beaucoup muri. Et cela se voyait à travers ses yeux, malgré la finesse et la douceur de son visage. Personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passa entre lui et l'Archange, toutefois, ce dernier ne rétorqua nullement et laissa Alec passer devant lui, déjà entouré de son aura angélique. J'aperçus Jace courir rejoindre son frère aîné, qui ouvrit dans un grand fracas les portes du hall. Isabelle et moi l'imitâmes, tout aussi décontenancées que les garçons, nous ne sûmes quoi dire en voyant cet homme blessé, étendu sur les marches du perron. Cependant, la réaction d'Alec nous laissa penser qu'il le connaissait.

-T-toi... ? (Il s'empressa de le retourner, afin de croiser son regard) Parle, que fais-tu là ?! Edween !

Le blond à la peau grisée et écaillée, ouvrit enfin les lèvres et murmura difficilement une plainte.

-Je demande asile.

A suivre...

* * *

 **Ouiii je sais, Magnus n'est pas apparu longtemps UU et ouiiiiiiii, je sais aussi, Alec et Raphaël n'étaient pas super câlins, lovey-dovey entre eux. MAIS ! dans un chapitre ou deux….hu hu hu, je ne pense pas me tromper en me disant que je vais en satisfaire pas mal** **!**

 **Pour ce qui est d'Isabelle on va bientôt mettre aussi au clair, ce lien entre la constellation vue dans la vision d'Alec et son propre désir à elle. Quant à Simon, il va être mon nouveau bouc-émissaire…va prendre cher. Bon, en gros, ça ne va pas être tout rose pour lui éè mais, tonton Ragnor sera là ! Promis** **!**

 **Et enfin, ce cher Edween qui fait son -une fois encore- entrée en scène ! Quel impact cela aura-t-il sur nos héros ? On verra tout cela dans le prochain chapitre :D !**

 **Encore une fois, je sais que je mets du temps alors, acceptez mes excuses, vraiment UU' Si j'étais meilleure élève, ça serait sûrement différent mais bon ' Quoi qu'il en soit, aussi long soient les attentes je terminerai ma fic, je suis dingue d'elle pour qu'il en soit autrement**

 **Gros bisou à vous tous, merci, ça oui, merci de votre patience et de votre soutien ! A bientôt~**


	29. Chapter 28

**Et enfin, je ressuscite !**

 **Salutation à tout le monde, vous portez-vous bien ? :D Perso, je vais plutôt bien, la fin des cours approche, même si les profs son méchant et nous donnent beaucoup de contrôles continus, ils ne peuvent JAMAIS repousser la date de fin des cours. Et ça, croyez-moi ça n'a pas de prix ! xD**

 **Je rédigeai le chapitre tout récemment, ayant été très occupée ce mois-ci entre les cours et la recherche d'un petit job d'été, j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps libre… Du coup ! J'ai bossé d'arrache-pied sur ce chapitre pour le faire un peu plus long que le précédent !**

 **D'ailleurs, qu'avons-nous au menu ? (Désolée, à l'heure où je publie les nouveaux chapitres, c'est toujours vers une heure où j'ai faim…j'ai remarqué ça) Des révélations au sujet des Archanges et deux nouveaux personnages très importants pour introduire la fin de ma fic font leur apparition ! Je voulais les mettre beaucoup plus tard, mais je trouvais que ça faisait bâcler, alors j'ai préféré les introduire ici, et pouvoir amener les futurs catastrophes plus solidement !**

 **Aussi ! petite apparition de Magnus, bon, il n'est toujours pas de retour auprès d'Alec, mais ça ne serait tarder, sûrement un chapitre ou deux à attendre !**

 **Petite apparition de Robert également, dans une scène qui compte beaucoup beaucoup pour moi ! Et puis du Eliott et Max, parce que j'adore écrire sur eux haha ! xD Sont choux nos ados…**

 **Bon, je me tais, je devais faire un travail sur moi-même et arrêter de donner des infos avant lecture…je tiens jamais le coup !**

 **Passons aux remerciements et comme toujours je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux :D ! :**

 **Izzabella : réponse à ton commentaire : [** Hey ! Merci à toi te prendre le temps de t'intéresser à cette fanfic ! :) Alors oui, dans le chapitre précédent, Alec était prêt à combattre Magnus pour sauver la vie de Raphaël, qui aussi, a protégé la vie d'Alec au risque d'être blessé par Magnus qui s'était jeté sur Alec pour l'attaquer -pris d'un élan de folie- haha ! xD Peu importe qui ce serait trouvé dans cette situation, Max, Isabelle, Clary, s'il fallait repousser Magnus pour sauver une vie, fallait qu'il le fasse ! **]**

 **malecA réponse à ton commentaire : [** Coucou ! Non, non ce n'est pas une blague, il a rompu avec Magnus alors qu'il était sous sa forma animalis, car Nekomata au non, Alec a toujours considéré qu'il restait Magnus, il a accepté sa forma animals, que Magnus a eu longtemps peur de lui montrer :) Donc peu importe les raisons, si Alec voulait rompre, il lui prouve encore une fois que son apparence ne compte pas ! Par contre, le terme aller voir ailleurs, ça ne marche pas trop, vu qu'Alec a rompu. Il est adulte et libre de faire ce qu'il veut de son corps, s'il veut coucher un archange ou un loup garou, il ne trompe personne tu sais x) Mais je te rassure, oui, ma fic c'est toujours du Malec. Peu importe les aventures qu'il se passera dans cette fic, dans la description, il a écrit Malec, c'est donc du Malec, t'as pas de souci à te faire. Mais je le redis, Alec est libre de faire ce qu'il veut haha :p ! **]**

 **Liki réponse à ton commentaire : [** Rassure-toi, Magnus reviendra, mais tu sais, moi aussi je suis fan de Malec et ça ne m'a pas rendu triste d'écrire le rapprochement entre Alec et Raphaël, tout comme d'autres lecteurs qui attendent de voir se passer plus entre eux mais qui, comme nous deux restent fan du Malec Ce que je veux dire, c'est que fan du Malec ou non, ce n'est pas ça qui aura une conséquence sur notre tristesse ou notre excitation. Je ne suis pas là pour rendre triste les fans du Malec tu sais :) Mais je comprends ta tristesse, il y a des pairings que nous n'aimons pas voir être changé ou qu'ils nous sont étranges à lire. Exemple pour ma part, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer Clary et Alec ensemble alors, je n'écrirai jamais une fanfic sur eux ou alors, ce serait de l'humour ou Alec serait très ivre…très très ivre… ! Ou bien moi je serais ivre haha ! xD **]**

 **Sophie**

 **Zorhya réponse à ton commentaire : [** Hey hey hey ! Rah mes partiels, bientôt ceux du second semestre, croisons les doigts pour que cela se passe bien chacune de notre côté xD ! Mais merci de ton soutien c'est très touchant sache-le :D Je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre, avec un bon petit gros rapprochement pour l'Archange et Alec :) **]**

 **Phanie Miki réponse à ton commentaire : [** Vouiii ça faisait longtemps ! Comment tu vas ? groui, j'ai voulu changer les rôles, dans les livres et la série, Alec était toujours celui qui se faisait plaquer, j'ai voulu inverser les rôles, pas toujours le même qui trinque xD C'est vrai que Magnus mène son combat, mais il a voulu le mener seul en éloignant Alec, une fois de plus. Pour Alec, c'était la goutte d'eau de trop, il a rompu avec lui pour cela. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime plus Magnus, bien au contraire c'est justement pour ça que son départ a été si éprouvant. Tout le monde réagirait mal si, son conjoint ou sa conjointe partait en ne laissant qu'un petit mot derrière, non ? Perso je l'aurai mauvaise. La fin du couple Malec ? Naooon ! Jamais, ma fic reste du Malec, t'as pas à t'en faire mon petit cookie ! Peu importe ce qu'ils vivront chacun de leur côté, cette fic reste Malec. Et je te promets des retrouvailles émouvantes, autant par la colère que par l'amour, mais ce sera émouvant ! Ah puis pour Isabelle, voir son frère être blessé de la sorte, c'est dur à voir, elle est très proche de ses frères dans ma fic :) **]**

 **Elise**

 **Plopy**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu**

 **Cywen**

 **AkuNaa**

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le petite .ange28**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

 **valoueeeesweet**

 **narumi112**

 **princessethe100**

 **Marsika**

 **lion no kalista**

 **Luma1709**

 **Julie Nbs**

 **Lynda Morlan**

 **Praxy21**

 **fanais**

 **Chi No Tenshi**

 **Scottish-Puffin**

 **Frimoussette**

 **LalithaHauru**

 **Meb007**

 **Haricotgirl**

 **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **lylou26**

 **orlane9095**

 **Kahinoixdecoco**

 **liz54210**

 **lilique**

 **Angelina56**

 **Tyciaa**

 **camillecfop**

 **Erineericka**

 **galla**

 **chococacao**

 **Krissa Paon**

 **[ Avant de commencer la lecture, j'ai un mot à dire aux sujets de l'espace commentaire que certaines personnes prennent pour un tribunal. Avant la publication de ce chapitre, j'avais posté un message d'avertissement qui était couplé d'une réponse à Darknesscoming pour le manque de tact dont elle a fait preuve à mon égard. J'ai pu trouver un autre moyen de lui donner ma réponse, du coup, j'ai supprimé l'avertissement et le message, mais pour ceux n'ayant pas eu le temps de le lire, j'en refais un, car cela me semble nécessaire. Sachez avant toute chose que je ne vise personne et tout le monde à la fois. Je ne veux mettre personne dans le même panier, mais je ne tiens pas non plus à ce que cet avertissement passe pour une attaque personnelle, alors je m'adresse à tout le monde : Je n'ai jamais réclamé de commentaire, et je n'en réclamerai jamais. J'écris pour moi-même et je publie cette fanfic pour le plaisir de partager du DIVERTISSEMENT.**

 **Mais le divertissement, c'est comme le chocolat, on aime ou on n'aime pas tel ou tel type de chocolat ou tel type de divertissement. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai forcé personne à lire ma fic ni à la commenter. Vous aimez ? tant mieux. Vous voulez me le dire sans étoffer ? faites, je ne peux pas vous l'interdire. Vous n'aimez pas ? tant pis. Vous voulez me le dire ? faites, je ne peux pas vous forcer à aimer ma fic. Cependant, les commentaires du type : Le Malec mérite mieux. Je vais être cash, ça dégage. Les remarques du style : Alec ne doit pas faire ça, Isabelle aurait dû faire ci ! Le Clace devrait être comme ça ! J'ai passé outre jusqu'à aujourd'hui, là je sature. Le Malec, Clace et autres abréviations de ce genre ne sont pas, en mon opinion, des tribunaux ou les fans, entre eux, vont se juger et dicter aux autres ce qu'ils doivent écrire ou ne pas écrire dans leur fanfic. Les personnages ne nous appartiennent pas bon sang ! On les aime, et les adore, mais ils ne sont pas à nous !**

 **Alors, si vous jugez que le vrai Alec ne ferait pas ça, ou que la vraie Clary aurait dit ça, que vous pensez mieux les connaître que Cassandra Clare elle-même, et que vous ne comprenez pas mes idées pour le scénario de ma fic, eh ben écrivez la vôtre ! Une idée reste une idée. Personne ne pourra me faire changer l'idée que j'ai eu pour cette fanfic. La seule chose dont vous êtes en droit de me reprendre, c'est la FORME de l'histoire. S'il y a trop de fautes. Si c'est mal espacé. Si j'emploie mal un ou plusieurs mots. Après, c'est à moi et à moi seule de prendre la décision de suivre ou non ces conseils. Mais si j'ai pu m'améliorer jusqu'ici c'est grâce à ces personnes qui ont soulignées mes erreurs de ce type sans juger l'idée que j'ai eu pour cette histoire !**

 **De plus, comme me l'a si gentiment rappelé Lil'Brownie, je suis reine de ma fic, j'écris ce que je veux. Je l'ai déjà dit, et je le redirai toujours, cette fic, je suis heureuse de vous la faire partager, mais je l'écris pour mon plaisir. J'ai réglé mes différents avec Darknesscoming, j'espère qu'un incident de ce type là ne se produira plus avec personne. Quitte à écrire un commentaire, essayez d'être constructif et surtout POLI. Vous êtes vulgaires avec vos proches, nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble. Donc, les "chiant" les "foutage de gueule" les "merde" évitez s'il vous plait. J'évite de vous répondre avec des grossièretés, merci de me respecter.**

 **Je ne force pas à lire ma fic, alors ne me forcez pas à subir vos jugements. Ne me dites pas non plus que je ne suis pas obligée de répondre. Je suis assez grande pour prendre des décisions, si je veux répondre, je le fais. D'autant plus qu'avant de savoir si on veut répondre ou non, faut lire le commentaire aussi désagréable peut-il être parfois. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce message (il ne s'adresse à personne, mais à tout le monde à la fois je le redis), qui je l'espère, n'aura pas besoin d'être recopier dans de nouveaux chapitres.**

 **Devonis ]**

 **Après une longue attente pour ce nouveau chapitre je vous laisse vous perdre dans ces lignes :D ! On se retrouve en note de fin, comme toujours et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous ! :**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Le prix de la liberté :**

 **Raphaël**

J'ignorai qui était ce Sorcier, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de croire que nous nous étions déjà rencontrés. Il y avait quelque chose, de familier, pas au sens visuel du terme, mais plus abstrait qui émanait de lui. En tout cas, une chose était sûre, c'était qu'Alec le connaissait bien mieux que moi, aux vues de l'agacement qu'il éprouvait de savoir cet Edween à l'infirmerie de l'Institut. Les bras croisés, le visage fermé, Alec se tenait devant les grandes portes fenêtres de son bureau et observait l'extérieure sans dire un mot. Isabelle et Eliott s'occupaient des soins du Sorcier, tandis que Jace et Clary remettaient les barrières de l'Institut en place. Max était avec nous, assis sur le divan et examinait la tablette tactile de son frère.

-Papa vient de répondre, informa-t-il en lisant à haute voix la réponse de Robert au mail de son fils aîné lui informant de la demande d'Asile d'Edween « Le droit d'Asile n'appartient qu'à nous. Il aura beau le réclamer, tu es en droit d'ignorer sa requête. Toutefois, s'il est, comme tu me le stipules dans ton mail, un participant à la bataille d'Idris, réfléchi bien à ce que tu lui accorderas. J'ai appris de mes erreurs, essai d'en faire autant. » Signé, papa... (Max leva le nez de la tablette) Qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « réfléchi bien à ce que tu lui accorderas ? »

-Sûrement que je ne dois pas me montrer pas trop fier..., pesta l'aîné en venant prendre des mains de Max, la tablette qu'il examina à son tour : Tu parles..., je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel camp il a participé à cette guerre.

M'apprêtant à prendre la parole, je me ravisai en jetant un coup d'œil appuyé, bien que sympathique à ce cher Max. Il comprit d'emblée que je tenais à m'entretenir seul avec Alec.

-Ose me dire que je suis trop jeune et je-

-Tu n'es pas assez haut gradé pour ce genre de conversation. Nuance ! ricanai-je en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Il pouffa en levant les yeux au ciel et s'en alla, refermant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois seul avec Alec, je lui partageai ma pensée.

-Nous sommes d'accord qu'on ne peut pas le laisser seul dehors. Si, comme il prétend, un démon supérieur est à ses trousses, il se peut que nous ayons affaire une fois de plus à un massacre de sorciers, comme lorsqu'Azazel était encore là.

-Il recherchait le sorcier qui le mènerait à la Coupe. Aujourd'hui, la guerre est finie, et tout le monde sait que les Instruments Mortels ont retrouvé leur place, auprès des Nephilim. N'en déplaise aux rebelles. Je ne crois pas un seul mot de cet homme.

Un peu agacé par son air buté, j'insistai :

-Une autre raison anime sûrement les intentions de ce démon ! Alec, réfléchi, si jamais tu te trompais, la mort de ce sorcier te pèserait sur la conscience.

-Et si jamais j'avais raison, on a peut-être affaire à un rebelle qui cherche à semer la zizanie dans cette ville ! On commence tout juste à redresser l'équilibre du Monde Obscur, je refuse de voir tous nos efforts être fichus en l'air à cause de lui !

-Mais enfin, que t'a-t-il fait !? m'exclamai-je en levant les bras au ciel.

Mon cadet, aussi soucieux fusse-t-il, se décrispa tout de même un peu. Il déposa la tablette sur son bureau, soupira profondément avant de s'asseoir sur le divan. Il retira ses chaussures et se recroquevilla dans l'angle. Même si nous nous trouvions toujours dans l'office, je vis à lui qu'il avait mis de côté son titre de chef.

-Quelque chose me dérange chez lui. Au-delà, de son attitude un peu douteuse, et des tragiques événements qui ont aussitôt suivi sa venue en ville, je ressens de désagréables frissons lorsque je m'approche de lui. Et c'est encore plus fort lorsqu'il utilise sa magie...A tel point que j'ai eu plusieurs malaises à son approche. (Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux, d'un geste préoccupé) Je me sens minable de réagir ainsi, mais je ne peux taire mon mal-être en le sachant ici.

Tout d'abord, je crus qu'Alec ressentait le même sentiment que moi, vis à vis de ce sorcier mais il semblait que cela soit très différent. Bien qu'être près de cet Edween me rendait étrange, je n'en étais ni malade ni irrité, comme mon cadet.

-De quels événements parles-tu ?

-L'attaque des Ifrits s'est produite le même jour que notre première rencontre, entre lui, Magnus et moi. Et les Ifrits ont en premier lieu attaqué la résidence de Magnus. Je sais que son père était derrière tout ça, mais même lui, a dit à Edween qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas innocent dans cette histoire.

L'air tiraillé, il me sonda du regard.

-Entre mes doutes et ceux de Magnus, je trouve que cela fait beaucoup. Je ne peux les ignorer. Mais j'ai aussi conscience qu'il nous a été d'une aide précieuse lors de la bataille d'Alicante, en somme, je devrai accepter sa requête et mettre en marche notre droit d'Asile.

Ne croyant que peu aux coïncidences, je pris en compte les mots d'Alec et compris bien mieux son hésitation au sujet d'accueillir cet homme ou non, sous le toit de cette Cathédrale. Cependant...

-S'il avait menti, je l'aurai senti.

Perplexe, Alec courba les sourcils curieusement et me laissa continuer.

-Je suis l'Archange détenteur de la vertu de la vérité. Lorsqu'une âme ment, je le ressens aussitôt. Et je vois bien une ombre poursuivre ce sorcier. Bien sûr, rien ne me prouve que ce soit un Démon Supérieur, et nous ferions mieux de l'interroger plus sérieusement à ce sujet. Mais sa détresse est vraie.

Alec ne me répondit pas aussitôt. Il sembla jauger mes paroles dans sa tête, perdu dans le lointain de ses pensées et l'air hagard. Jusqu'à ce qu'il décide à se lever du divan, remettre ses chaussures et marcher jusqu'à la porte, qu'il ouvrit mais ne passa pas.

-Si tu penses qu'il dit la vérité, alors je te fais confiance..., me confia-t-il, tout bas. Alors qu'il quittait le bureau, il ajouta : Pourras-tu lui dire qu'il peut rester ? Bien sûr, il ne devra pas être surpris d'être mis sous haute surveillance. Autant pour son bien à lui que pour le nôtre.

-Tu t'en vas ? osai-je demander.

Aucune véritable expression ne se peignit sur le visage d'Alec qui hocha simplement la tête, sans ajouter mot. Laissant la porte du bureau ouverte, il s'engouffra dans le couloir, en me laissant seul. Le simple désir de vouloir le retenir afin de parler avec lui encore quelques instants, réveilla la douleur que me provoquait ma marque et brisa mes chances de le retenir. Je poussai la porte afin de me cacher des regards indiscrets, et plaquai une main sur ma nuque qui me faisait atrocement souffrir. _Pourquoi ? Seigneur, pourquoi est-ce que ça doit faire si mal !?_ Le regard exorbité, je perdis mon sang froid et envoya un appel de détresse à Michaël. Haletant, je finis par ne plus pouvoir tenir sur mes jambes et m'écroulai contre la porte qui se claqua bruyamment tandis qu'elle se ferma complètement sous mon poids. Soudain, les battants de la porte-vitrée par laquelle regardait Alec plus tôt, s'ouvrirent et un vent chaud s'engouffra dans la pièce. Je n'eus guère le temps de tourner la tête vers lui que Michaël me tenait déjà dans ses bras, m'aidant à me relever.

-Je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour toi de quitter le cottage ! s'écria-t-il, l'air paniqué. Cette fille…vous ne savez même pas d'où viennent ses runes et _Djibril_ et toi osez en porter une. (Il me fit m'assoir sur le divan, et examina ma nuque) A quoi pensais-tu en acceptant une telle marque !? Si tu ne tenais pas à retourner à Eden, tu sais très bien que tu peux rester vivre parmi le Peuple sous les Co-

-Alec ne vit pas là-bas ! m'emportai-je au point d'en faire sursauter Michaël. Sûrement parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude de lever le ton…ma gorge me fit mal d'ailleurs. Je vins la frotter en fermant douloureusement les yeux. J-je savais que venir ici, sous la forme d'un terrestre n'était pas une bonne idée, pour nous autres, créatures célestes, repris-je plus calmement. Parce qu'il n'y a que sous cette apparence que des désirs naissent en nous. Des désires… qui nous font nous sentir bien plus complets qu'on ne peut l'être là-haut. Mais ça, c'est un sentiment que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre, Michaël. Parce-que tu as toujours le choix. Pas nous ! Et…Et je ne veux pas, vivre dans un endroit où Alec ne s'y trouve pas…

Marquant une pause, je croisai enfin son regard. Il eut l'air un tantinet incrédule.

-A ton avis, pourquoi les humains te fascinent-ils tant ? Pourquoi les admirer eux, et pas nous ?

Son expression changea, et je pus y lire de l'affliction.

-Parce que nous n'avions rien d'admirable en nous…voilà pourquoi. Je le sais, moi, que leur libre arbitre est ce que te pousse à te mêler à eux.

-Alors, pourquoi…souffla-t-il, pourquoi dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir sous cette apparence terrestre ?

-Parce que je les envie ! lâchai-je en serrant les poings avec rage. Eux peuvent agir comme bon leur semble, finalement, la miséricorde les sauvera s'ils le désirent ! Mais nous ? Avons-nous seulement la chance de recevoir un seul pardon si nous osions, ne serait-ce, penser comme un humain ? Gabriel a essayé une fois, le voilà maudit jusqu'au bout même de son existence éternelle ! Alors… (je déglutis) quand il est venu me voir, à la Cour de l'Hiver, avec entre ses mains, ma seule chance de posséder un libre arbitre, tu crois vraiment que j'allais refuser ?

-Tu sais très bien que la miséricorde ne leur est pas toujours proposée. Tu penses vraiment que Valentin Morgenstern aura le choix de sa destination finale ? Détrompe-toi. Et ce libre arbitre que tu envies tant, regarde dans quel état il te met aujourd'hui ! Cette marque, ne t'offrira jamais ce que tu souhaites, _Refa'El._ A moins de donner une contrepartie qui puisse contrebalancer son influence, tu n'auras, qu'une liberté illusoire entre tes mains !

Il me tira par le bras, afin de me lever et certainement m'emmener avec lui, mais je protestai.

-Alors je suis prêt à tout donner en contrepartie si ça peut me permettre de veiller sur lui ! (Un frisson m'électrisa subitement) Hh- !

Mon cœur se mit à battre avec force à cause de l'angoisse qui me prit. Aussitôt, je tournai la tête vers la porte d'où venait d'émaner une sensation nullement inconnue. Je me hâtai vers elle, et l'ouvris à la volé mais personne ne se trouva derrière.

-J-je…

-Moi aussi, je l'ai senti, décréta Michaël en se plaçant dans mon dos. Il referma la porte, tandis que j'eus du mal à penser tangiblement. _Qu'a-t-il entendu !? Que va-t-il penser !?_

Je m'écartai d'un pas, mais me retrouva acculé contre le torse de Michaël. Confus, je fixai le vide à la recherche d'une explication possible à la présence furtive de mon cadet derrière cette porte. Puis, écartant son bras du mien, je m'éloignai de lui avant de le dévisager d'un air sévère.

-Tu l'as fait exprès ? ma voix fut aussi blanche que son expression. Réponds-moi… pourquoi ne pas avoir camouflé ton aura ?

Son silence s'insupporta. Ma main partit d'elle-même et laissa une marque sur sa joue. Je serrai ensuite le poing, qu'il retint d'une poigne ferme mais sans violence. Il me sonda intensément avant de prendre finalement la parole.

-Peut-être as-tu raison, peut-être ne comprendrais-je ni tes sentiments ni ceux de _Djibril._

-Hein… ?

Que venait faire Gabriel dans la conversation.

-Cependant, ta propre attitude m'apporte doute et confusion. Je comprends…ce que tu envies aux humains. Et c'est tout à ton honneur de vouloir rester auprès de l'un des leurs. Car même sous sa nouvelle condition angélique, Alec restera à jamais un humain. Il a grandi parmi eux, parmi les Nephilim. Il ne pourra changer. Mais toi, tu le désires, ce changement…

Relâchant mon poing, il agrippa à la place mon poignet et me tira plus proche de lui, nous retrouvant nez à nez. De sa main libre, il pointa mon torse, à l'endroit même où palpitait mon cœur. Puis, colla son front contre le mien.

-Esprit et cœur ne font qu'un. Pourtant, je vois ta résistance envers certains de tes sentiments.

-L-Lâche-moi !

-Comment peux-tu autant désirer être comme eux et te laisser ainsi berner par ton _vice_ ?

D'un geste vif, il empoigna ma nuque et pressa contre ma marque qui me procura une pénible douleur.

-Tu souhaites conserver cette rune ? Soit ! Mais sache qu'en restant lié à ton _vice_ et à ta _vertu_ , jamais tu ne seras libre. C'est vrai, en prenant le temps d'y songer, il est bien triste pour nous autres, Anges, de n'être constitués que deux états d'âme. Imagine ce qu'éprouvent les Déchus ? Ils n'en ont plus qu'un seul et doivent absorber les souvenirs des humains pour ne pas disparaître. Tu veux finir comme eux ? Parce que si c'est ce le cas, jamais je ne le tolèrerai, _Refa' El._

-T-Tu te trompes ! vociférai-je en essayant de me dégager de son emprise, mais il pressa plus fortement ma nuque et me paralysa presque. Je ne veux pas…ça, me plaignis-je.

Nous restâmes ainsi, à ne plus parler et à écouter le sifflement du vent qui transportait les rideaux en voile, passant par la porte fenêtre que laissa ouverte mon frère d'armes à son arrivée. Plus gentiment, il libéra mon poignet, et desserra son emprise sur ma nuque. Mais n'ôta pas sa main qui devint subitement très chaude.

-Tu voulais que j'apaise ta marque ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à Alec ? rit-il, narquoisement.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi…marmonnai-je, un tantinet bougon.

Il rit plus encore en insufflant profondément son aura solaire en moi.

- _Djibril_ et toi, êtes parfois bien étranges.

* * *

Après s'être fait renvoyer de l'office, Max gagna aussitôt sa chambre dans laquelle il rejoignit son ami sorcier qui s'était rendormi. Max le regarda, d'un œil curieux avant qu'un sourire mesquin ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Une intrigante lueur se refléta sur les verres de ses lunettes tandis qu'il referma très doucement la porte derrière lui. A pas de loup, il s'approcha du lit, fit le tour afin de faire face au visage d'Eliott, posé de profil sur un coussin. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir une de ses plaisanteries, il s'abstint de faire quoi que ce soit en voyant l'expression soucieuse de son ami. _Il a si mal dormi que ça ?_ Accroupi à côté du lit, il posa les coudes sur ses genoux, et porta sa tête dans le creux de ses mains. Il resta ainsi, à examiner le sorcier dormir jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ressente sa présence. Il grimaça, fronça du nez avant d'ouvrir les yeux et papillonner, confus, face au Nephilim.

-D-désolé, lui dit-il, en se dressant mollement sur ses avants bras. Une marque, laissée par l'oreiller, rougit sa joue droite : Je me suis assoupi…

Les yeux de Max s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction. Même s'il se dit qu'il devrait être habitué depuis le temps, il trouva toujours fascinant le mouvement souple que prenait la chevelure d'Eliott, dans ses états d'embarras et de confusion. De plus… _il scintille si fort…_ sans qu'il ne contrôle son geste, sa main droite vint se glisser, caressante, dans les cheveux frisotants de son aîné. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les mèches les plus longues, et Max désira même savoir à quoi pourrait ressembler Eliott avec les cheveux longs. Ce dernier, resta complètement tétanisé sur le lit, toujours en appui sur ses coudes, ne pouvant détourner ses yeux noirs de ceux bien plus clairs de son cadet. Son cœur de sorcier se mit à battre plus vite, et d'étranges frissons le prirent aux tripes. C'était douloureux…mais peu désagréable. Mais ça lui fit peur, car il ne sut absolument pas à quoi cette souffrance était due ni doux provenait cette chaleur qui chauffait ses joues.

-Dors si t'es fatigué. Avec le brouhaha qu'a provoqué la venue de cet Edween, je ne suis pas sûr qu'on ait entraînement aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il retira sa main, son geste fut si lent qu'il effila chaque brin de cheveux d'Eliott, les désolidarisant, puis, une fois libres, ils rebiquèrent contre sa pommette.

-Désolé pour la nuit dernière, je te promets de faire attention ce soir, sourit Max, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Eliott le savait, la franchise de son ami, emplie par sa candeur, faisait de lui quelqu'un de très doux quand il le voulait. Il le savait, et y avait été plus d'une fois confronté… _Dans ce cas, pourquoi ?_ Max s'installa à son bureau, et sortit ses manuels, s'apprêtant à réviser le temps que son ami ne se repose comme il fallait. Eliott se laissa retomber lourdement sur le lit, le visage entre les coussins. _Pourquoi j'ai si mal, maintenant ?_ Au début, il fit mine de dormir, restant immobile sur le lit. Puis, il se mit à jeter de brefs coup-d'œil vers son ami qui était plongé dans sa lecture. Plus tard, il s'endormit profondément. Max resta bien à étudier consciencieusement une bonne heure. Puis, un petit ronflement, venant de derrière lui, lui fit écarquiller de grands yeux surpris et un rictus amusé se forma en coin de sa bouche.

-Dossier…, chuchota-t-il en sortant son portable. Il enregistra les faibles ronflements d'Eliott qui semblait vraiment bien dormir.

C'était toujours grâce à ces si bons moments que Max était plus qu'heureux d'être sorti vivant de la guerre d'Alicante. Lui et son ami, étaient encore bien loin d'avoir vécu pleinement ce que le destin leur réservait. Il se remit à sa lecture, mais troqua son grimoire de runes pour un manuel d'histoires et légendes antiques. Un genre de recueil que lui avait offert Magnus après avoir récupéré ses affaires dans les délabrements de son loft. _« Tu en apprendras sûrement plus sur les créatures des Enfers »,_ lui eut-il dit. En effet, aussi vieux semblait être ce livre, il regorgeait d'informations sur des démons qu'il n'avait encore, ni croisé, ni étudié en cours. Bien sûr, certains lui furent familiers, notamment le Béhémoth, dont il se souvient très bien de sa « férocité » comme décrit dans le livre. En revanche, ce qu'il ignorait, était que celui qu'il avait combattu n'était qu'un sous-fifre d'une divinité.

-Les Dieux cardinaux ?

Le Béhémoth, né d'un croc d'une des divinités cardinales, protégeant les quatre points cardinaux, n'était qu'une sous-espèce de cette divinité. Chacune des divinités, représentait un élément. Le Feu, pour la divinité du Sud. Le Métal, pour la divinité de l'Ouest. Le Bois, pour la divinité de l'Est. Et enfin l'Eau, pour la divinité du Nord. Ces divinités protégeaient depuis la nuit des temps, les racines de l'Arbre de Terre. L'Arbre, qui axait le Ciel et les Enfers en gardant le Terre comme épicentre. Régulant ainsi, le Cycle des énergies. Max fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas un traître mot que pouvait raconter ce livre. Néanmoins, il se promit de poser quelques questions à ses aînés. Il survola quelques pages, et tomba sur une entièrement retranscrite en latin. Aussi barbant fut l'apprentissage de cette langue, il la maîtrisait suffisamment pour lire et comprendre le contenu.

Cela faisait allusion à cette fameuse guerre Sainte qui opposa les fidèles du Ciel face aux rebelles qui ouvrirent les portes du Pandémonium afin de lever les armées démoniaques contre le Très-Haut. Le premier rebelle à déchoir, scintilla si fort, que l'on crut l'Aurore se lever. _L'Aurore ?_ se répéta Max, perplexe. Il continua sa lecture et resta interdit quelques instants à la suite des mots suivants : L'Etoile du Matin fut pleurée par ses congénères qui finirent par déchoir avec elle. Du Paradis, filantes sous le manteau de la nuit, leur étincelle se ternit dans les entrailles des bas-fonds.

-Les étoiles… ? Leur étincelle…

Pivotant sur sa chaise, il examina d'un œil suspicieux son ami toujours endormi. _Valentin… a aussi dit un truc dans ce genre-là lorsqu'il nous tenait dans la crique._ Max se souvint vaguement, que son défunt ennemi eut mentionné le père d'Eliott et d'un pacte qu'il eut fait avec ce dernier afin d'user de son armée. Puis... _il a dicté un passage de la bible…Lucifer ? Parlait-il de lui en son propre nom de famille ? Ou bien…_ avalant difficilement sa salive, il grimpa doucement sur son lit et se posta au-dessus de son aîné, qui se roula sur le côté et fut stoppé par le bras de Max qui l'empêcha de tomber du matelas. « _Le premier rebelle à déchoir, scintilla si fort…_ » De son autre main, il s'attarda à nouveau sur les cheveux striés d'or et d'argent du sorcier.

-Impossible… ?

Dans le couloir, se firent entendre des bruits de pas et Max reconnut également la voix de son instructeur, Raphaël, qui conversé activement avec quelqu'un. Sur le moment, il songea à son frère, Alec, et, descendant du lit en essayant de ne pas réveiller Eliott, les rejoignit. Mais Max fit bien un pas en arrière à la vue de l'Archange Rouge aux côtés de l'Archange Noir.

-Max ? T'as l'air bien affolé, s'enquit Raphaël en s'approchant du jeune garçon, toujours figé sur le pas de sa porte de chambre. Michaël, son sourire bien à lui peint sur ses lèvres, adressa un poli hochement de tête au jeune brun afin de le saluer.

Il n'était pas le premier Archange qu'il voyait, d'autant plus que sous cette apparence, il était bien difficile de se douter qu'il en fût un, mais Max se sentait furieusement intimidé en la présence du Gardien du Soleil. Ou plutôt…c'était le souvenir de son aura ardente, employée durant la bataille d'Alicante, qui le faisait toujours frissonner.

Une seule vague de son aura suffît à décimer toute une armée de démons de basse classe, que les Chasseurs d'ombres eux-mêmes, peinaient à repousser, tant ils furent nombreux à se jeter sur eux. Mais _lui_ , détenteur de l'énergie du Soleil, les fit tous fuir sans exception. Tant et si bien, que les Créatures Obscures et les Nephilim s'étaient retrouvés acculés dans un guet-apens. Ce fût l'Archange Roux qui dû aller les chercher et les faire brûler vif. Les démons, fuyaient ses ardents rayons solaires comme l'humain fuyaient la peste. Max aurait pu le trouver sensationnel si une chasseuse d'ombres n'eut pas perdu l'usage de sa main en entrant en contact avec lui. Elle tenait simplement à le remercier, à lui serrer la main. Cependant, toucher ne serait-ce qu'un ongle de cet homme, résultait à finir en cendres. Même si le « Guérisseur de Dieu » parvint à panser les plaies de cette femme, Max n'oublia jamais l'incandescence que pouvait laisser s'échapper le corps de Michaël.

-Oh…il a fini par se recoucher ?

Max revint à la réalité du moment et suivit la direction dans laquelle observait Raphaël, un air amusé plaqué sur le visage. Eliott s'était mis sur le ventre, et agrippait d'une main le coin d'un coussin.

-Ce garçon…fit une voix abasourdie derrière. Max frissonna, et se retourna hâtivement face à Michaël qui avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son frère d'armes afin de l'écarter du passage.

-Michaël ? Hé, que t'arrive-t-il ?

-C'est lui, n'est-ce pas… ?

Comme magnétisé par la seule vue d'Eliott, l'Archange Rouge, se mit à forcer le passage pour le rejoindre mais, le trouvant agité, Raphaël fit barrage tout comme Max qui sauta en un éclair sur le lit, se positionnant au-dessus de son ami, l'encadrant de ses bras et de ses jambes. Ressentant le remous du lit, le sorcier ouvrit les yeux en grognant. De plus, il se reçut en plein sur le front les lunettes de Max qui avaient glissées de dessus son nez. La confusion le prit, et alors qu'il voulut se dégager, Max resserra son emprise sur lui tout en foudroyant de ses yeux clairs, aussi froid que de l'acier, Michaël dont l'aura s'était manifestée.

-Tu ne feras pas un pas de plus, gronda Max d'une voix sourde et menaçante qu'Eliott ne lui connaissait pas. Je t'interdis de le toucher…

Michaël, revint subitement à lui et dévisagea d'un air désarçonné le jeune Nephilim, qui, malgré les tremblements de terreur qui parcouraient son corps, défiait un être qui lui était de très loin supérieur.

-Je ne suis pas comme Alec, je n'ai pas la confiance aussi aisée vous concernant toi et l'autre -il parlait de Gabriel-…pas en sachant que tout ce que tu touches meurt entre tes mains. (Il glissa une main contre le visage d'Eliott qu'il vint lover contre son torse) Alors ne t'approche pas de lui.

Aussitôt, Michaël pâlit et des sueurs froides accentuèrent grandement son malaise. Raphaël le poussa plus fermement loin de la chambre et lança un dernier regard curieux à Max, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Dans la chambre, les deux adolescents n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre. Et il semblait que Max ne soit pas tout à fait prompt à s'éloigner de son aîné. Ce dernier, sentit de très près les battements saccadés et puissants de son cadet. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçut également ce regard assassin, lequel ne parvenait pas à se défaire Max. _Leur couleur… j'avais un doute depuis quelque temps…_

Mais les yeux de Max étaient loin d'être bleus, en fin de compte. Parfois, quand les rayons du soleil changeaient, et, tout dépendait l'environnement qui les entourait, alors leur nuance variait irrémédiablement en un bleu très sombres, puis, plus clair lorsqu'il se trouvait proche de l'eau. Mais en cet instant, ce fût un irradient gris métallique qui entourait la pupille contractée du Nephilim. D'une caresse affective, il effleura le cou du brun afin de le faire à nouveau réagir. Max tourna à peine la tête, mais son regard devint plus doux et il parut plus détendu. Eliott s'empara ensuite des lunettes de Max, les examina avant de les porter sur son propre nez. Il rit, ne voyant plus rien.

-Que vois-tu sans tes lunettes ?

Max écarquilla de grands yeux surpris, s'attendant sûrement à ce que son aîné lui pose de plus amples questions au sujet de son comportement, qu'il sut lui-même, aux allures inquiétantes. Mais comme pour ne pas l'embarrasser, Eliott jugea bon de passer outre et le laisser se calmer.

-Un diamant…voilà, c'est à ça que je pensai cette nuit-là, sur la plage. Tu ressembles à un diamant.

Eliott se renfrogna subitement, et masqua les yeux de son cadet en plaquant -plutôt violemment- une main sur ses yeux.

-Reste myope et tais-toi…j'te jure ! pesta-t-il, les joues en feu.

De leur côté, les archanges avaient rejoint la cuisine, à l'intérieure de laquelle Michaël semblait recouvrer ses esprits. Tenant une tasse de café chaud dans ses mains, Raphaël le questionna au sujet de son étrange comportement de plus tôt, soulignant accessoirement que cela ne le ressemblait guère.

-Ne ressens-tu rien en sa présence ? Ne vois-tu rien émaner chez cette enfant ? s'outra presque le roux en tapant du poing contre la table. Il en fit sursauter son propre café et des éclaboussures la tachèrent.

-La pédophilie est durement châtié, fit le Gardien de la Nature d'une voix blanche et étouffée dans sa tasse. Michaël sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et gronda furieusement son frère d'arme pour son manque de tact.

-Tu crois que j'ai envie de faire de l'humour !? grogna-t-il. Franchement, j'ignore ce qu'Haniel te trouve…

Raphaël ricana mais Michaël lui intima l'ordre de se priver de faire tout commentaire. Son rire en disait déjà bien long…

-Il n'y a que mon genre féminin qu'elle aime de toute façon. (Il chassa ce sujet d'un geste de la main) Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois pas ce qui te perturbe autant chez ce sorcier.

-Mais comment peux-tu-

-Car peu importe son père, il reste innocent dans nos querelles qui nous opposent aux dirigeants des Bas-Fonds, l'interrompit abruptement Raphaël avant de poser sa tasse vide dans l'évier.

Dos à lui, il se fit examiner de haut en bas par le Gardien du Soleil qui restait interdit. Il reprit la parole, seulement après que le brun croise à nouveau son regard.

-Alors tu savais ?

-Je n'en étais pas sûr…mais il est difficile d'oublier une telle chevelure. Seulement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait un jour un enfant. Lui, qui hait tant les humains, pourquoi avoir désiré se mêler à eux ? (Il se tut, semblant mesurer ses prochains mots) Michaël, j'ignore si cet enfant est bien le fils de Lucifer, mais si c'est bien le cas que veux-tu faire ?

Sans plus de mots, les deux hommes se jaugèrent avec insistance jusqu'à ce que des pas affolés ne se fassent entendre et que la frimousse de Clary apparaisse enfin.

-Ah ! Raphaël te voilà, le Sorcier…il est pris d'un mal étrange, nous ne pouvons rien sans ton pouvoir ! s'enquit-elle, l'air paniqué. Elle remarqua Michaël et se figea, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il faisait là.

-Je viens.

-Un Sorcier ?

Soudain, Raphaël croisa le regard de son frère d'armes et haussa un sourcil, songeant à quelque chose.

-Accompagne moi, j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

Prenant la marche en tête, Raphaël guida le roux jusqu'à l'infirmerie où avait été installé Edween. Là-bas, Isabelle et Jace avaient pris en mains ses soins, mais que pouvaient-ils faire pour un sorcier ? Leurs runes n'étaient pas à même de panser ses plaies, au contraire. Clary se hâta de les suivre. Une fois dans la pièce, Edween leur adressa un regard presque horrifié. Il les avait tous deux vu combattre sur le champ de bataille et n'oubliait guère qu'ils étaient des créatures célestes. Son sang de démon en frémit… Aussitôt, Raphaël remarqua les sueurs dont était enduit son front.

-Laissez-nous, demanda-t-il en s'adressant à Jace et Isabelle. Trouvez des gardes qui seront en mesure d'assurer sa protection. Alec va user de son droit d'Asile pour accueillir cet homme sous le toit de cet Institut. Le blond opina du chef et fit signe à Isabelle de le suivre tout comme Clary. Michaël reçut des regards interrogateurs auxquels il ne répondit ni par un sourire, ni par des mots. Il était là et c'était ainsi. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls avec Edween, Raphaël ne se gêna pas pour asséner une petite remarque à l'Archange Rouge.

-Ton « _arrogance »_ te colle à la peau, très cher.

-Quoi ?

Le brun rit aux éclats avant de passer outre. Il s'adressa enfin au sorcier blond.

-Edween, c'est bien comme ça que tu te prénommes ?

Il opina en silence.

-Nous t'avons en urgence mené ici, mais laisse-moi examiner le mal que tu portes, dit-il. Sa voix était douce et son attitude patiente. Mais au lieu de répondre à la demande de l'Archange Noir, qui venait de s'asseoir au bord du lit, il leva une main tremblante vers son visage cachant son œil noir. Raphaël resta immobile, ne sachant comment réagir à ça. Puis, de son œil doré, il toisa ceux d'Edween et remarqua enfin leur similitude. Il comprit, d'où lui vint tantôt, ce sentiment familier qu'il eut ressenti. Prenant sa main pour la retirer de son visage, il la serra avec compassion en la reposant sur le lit.

-Toi aussi, tu as perdu ton contractant ?

Le sorcier à la peau d'écailles, retira sa main et tourna vivement la tête. Une épaisse mèche blonde et bouclée vint voiler son œil noir. Puis, il releva sa longue manche pour montrer une profonde blessure à l'intérieur de l'avant-bras. Cela ressemblait à une morsure, faite avec tant de fureur qu'elle déchira plusieurs vaisseaux sanguins. Les veines pulsaient vivement et suppuraient d'un liquide noirâtre que Raphaël reconnut sur le champ.

-Du miasme…

-Un véritable venin ! pesta Michaël qui examina à son tour la blessure : Qui t'a fait ça ?

-J-j'ignore qui il est, mais sa puissance n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'un démon supérieur.

-Donc…tu ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu pousser cette créature à s'en prendre à toi ?

Edween secoua la tête, l'air affligé.

-Tu dis que sa puissance rappelait celle d'un démon supérieur, fit remarquer Michaël : Cela sous-entend que tu en as déjà rencontré un.

Raphaël haussa les sourcils, et toisa avec stupéfaction le roux qui attendait une réponse d'une expression blanche et figée. Il reconnaissait là, le _Roi Soleil_ qui commandait à toutes les armées célestes et dont l'impassibilité pouvait devenir offensante. Il posa une main paisible sur son bras et lui demanda de le laisser se charger du sorcier.

-Il n'est pas un soldat, sourit-il.

Michaël rougit, confus par son attitude et se cloitra dans un coin, les bras croisés à observer en silence son ami ausculter le blessé.

-Et après c'est moi le bourru, ricana-t-il en usant de son aura guérisseuse pour soigner Edween. Ce dernier avait les yeux rivés sur le visage de l'Archange Noir. C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un comme lui.

-Mon contractant est mort il a plusieurs temps de cela. Je ne vois presque plus rien avec cet œil. Mais toi, je peux encore distinguer ta pupille, depuis quand es-tu ainsi ?

-Il y a déjà maintes et maintes années. Je peux encore voir, mais ma magie a lourdement diminué. Viendrais-je un jour à perdre la vue ?

-Les yeux sont le reflet de notre âme. Si celle-ci a été liée à une autre lors d'un contrat, nos yeux reflèteront ce qu'il reste de nous. Et plus nous avons perdu dans ce contrat bafoué, plus nos yeux s'assombriront. C'est ainsi que fonctionne la loi de la compensation. Pour ma part, j'avais loué ma force et ma constitution divine à mon défunt contractant, qu'as-tu loué au tien ?

-Mon temps…

Derrière eux, Michaël arqua un sourcil, intrigué.

-Ton temps ? répéta Raphaël continuant de soigner le bras meurtri.

-Mon contractant était condamné. Né avec une malformation des poumons, il n'avait que peu de temps devant lui. Pour ma part, je-…

Il se tut subitement, affichant une mine effarouchée. Il n'ajouta rien de plus.

-Je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses…

-Je n'avais pas à vous raconter tout cela. Vous êtes le premier que je rencontre à être comme moi, je me suis laissé emporter par l'émois de mes souvenirs. Mais pour répondre à votre question, Ange du Soleil, oui, j'ai déjà eu affaire à une démon supérieur. Azazel, cela vous dit quelque chose ?

-Oui, il est mort sous les coups et blessures d'Alec, rétorqua Raphaël. Il lança un regard à son frère pour l'inciter à ne pas intervenir : Difficile d'oublier la présence d'un démon supérieur après avoir croisé sa route. Mais Azazel en avait après la Coupe de Raziel, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée qui pourrait nous donner un indice sur les intentions du démon qui t'a attaqué ? essaya-t-il une fois de plus.

Cependant, Edween lui répondit une nouvelle fois sur la négation.

-Je le fuis depuis des semaines alors que je poursuivais mes recherches sur les mouvements démoniaques sur Terre. J'écris un livre, qui rassemble des informations sur les créatures infernales. Mes affaires m'ont été confisquées par Alec, vous n'aurez qu'à vérifier mes carnets.

Aussitôt, Raphaël croisa le regard de Michaël qui sortit de l'infirmerie.

-C'est dans son office ?

-Normalement. Vas-y, je t'y rejoindrai.

Le roux ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, et s'en alla en refermant la porte derrière lui.

-Ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure est-il vrai ? Je peux vraiment rester ici ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve qui te poursuit, Alec a ordonné à ce que tu sois mis sous surveillance. Par ce geste, nous pouvons te protéger mais aussi garder un œil sur toi. Ne le prends pas personnellement, mais des rebelles courent toujours dans les rues.

-J'entends ce que vous dites…n'ayez crainte, je sais que ces ordres ne viennent pas de vous. Aussi, je suis reconnaissant envers votre chef.

Raphaël inspecta une dernière fois le bras, d'où s'écoulait enfin le venin injecté dans les veines du sorcier blond.

-La fièvre ne devrait plus tarder à te quitter. Néanmoins, tu vas devoir te reposer encore un moment. Evite les efforts inutiles, d'accord ? Je vais demander à ce qu'une chambre te sois assignée.

-Une chambre ? s'étonna Edween.

-Tu ne vas pas rester dans cette pièce indéfiniment, il y a suffisamment de chambre dans la partie habitable de la Cathédrale pour t'y loger.

Edween sembla vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais s'abstint. Il observa l'Archange Noir découper une bande et des compresses qu'il enduit d'un baume, puis, enroula le bras avec.

-Ça anesthésiera ton mal, tu pourras t'endormir sans peine. (Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie) Je reviendrai te voir plus tard, lorsqu'on saura où te loger.

-Vous êtes bien le seul à ne pas vous être montré défiant à mon encontre. Pourquoi ?

Raphaël tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte qu'il ne passa pourtant pas. Passant sa tête par-dessus son épaule il dit :

-Parce qu'il existe un endroit où je suis dévisagé de la même façon qu'ils le font avec toi. J'ai cru que cela serait ainsi éternellement jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Alec qui a su m'accepter comme je suis. Je veux en faire de même pour toi.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de l'infirmerie et laissa le sorcier se reposer. Quant à Edween, il porta une main sur son avant-bras que lui eut soigné Raphaël, et murmura quelques mots que personne ne put entendre.

 **Alec**

Après avoir quitté l'office et laissé Raphaël, j'étais parti en direction de ma chambre, avec la ferme intention de me changer et partir retrouver le paysage obscur où j'aimai me réfugier. Pourtant, à peine avais-je atteint le seuil de ma chambre, qu'une pression angélique m'attira. _Mika'El…_ La main sur la poignée de ma porte de chambre, je passai un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi, comme si mon regard était suffisamment perçant pour apercevoir le roux à travers les murs. Je secouai la tête, entrai dans ma chambre et me changeai. En m'asseyant sur mon lit pour enfiler une paire de chaussettes, je sentis quelque chose de froid sous la paume de ma main. Je la soulevai et trouvai le piercing de Magnus… _J'ai prié pour qu'il se porte bien…_ Les images de la veille, me hantèrent toute la nuit. Etait-ce parce que j'eus dormi en tenant ce tout petit objet contre moi ?

A son départ, je ne pouvais que difficilement poser les yeux sur ce bijou. Me rappelant une décision que je ne comprenais pas sur le moment, et peut-être que je ne comprenais que peu maintenant. J'eus toujours cru que nous pourrions tout surmonter l'un auprès de l'autre, et non séparément. Lui qui me suppliait si souvent de ne pas le quitter, de ne pas le laisser seul comme bon nombre de ses amants l'eurent fait. Je ne pouvais lui donner une liaison éternelle à cause de mon espérance de vie qui s'accourcissait plus qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'allonger. Mais je ne voulais pas le laisser… La blessure qu'il ouvrit en mon sein, s'était élargie hier, sur l'île de Java. Nekomata ou Sorcier, je l'aimai sous tous ses traits et ses apparences. _Mais hier…_ Le reflet dans ses yeux, n'avait rien à voir avec l'homme dont j'étais tombé amoureux. Je n'avais pas retrouvé mes ailes pour ça ! J'avais retrouvé mes ailes pour le revoir, _lui,_ et non cette créature remplie de folie et de rage ! Magnus était-il vraiment parti pour devenir ça ? Je ne savais plus quoi penser… Alors j'eus prié, oui, prié, pour la raison qu'il eut perdue le revienne enfin et le sauve de ses tourments. _L'attendre ?_ Mais hier il n'y avait pas eu de Magnus à attendre.

Essuyant rageusement le coin humide de mes yeux, je terminai de me préparer et ouvris la fenêtre pour m'envoler vers le paysage obscur. Néanmoins, lorsque l'aura de Michaël devint plus pressante que celle de Raphaël, l'anxiété me prit, et je me ruai vers l'office. Avant que je ne puisse entrer, je surpris leurs éclats de voix et l'étonnement d'entendre mon aîné lever le ton me figea.

 _« -Alors, pourquoi… pourquoi dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de venir sous cette apparence terrestre ?_ Semblait dire Michaël.

 _-Parce que je les envie !_ la rage dans la voix de Raphaël me perça le cœur, _ils peuvent agir comme bon leur semble, finalement, la miséricorde les sauvera s'ils le désirent ! Mais nous ? Avons-nous seulement la chance de recevoir un seul pardon si nous osions, ne serait-ce, penser comme un humain ? Gabriel a essayé une fois, le voilà maudit jusqu'au bout même de son existence éternelle ! Alors… quand il est venu me voir, à la Cour de l'Hiver, avec entre ses mains, ma seule chance de posséder un libre arbitre, tu crois vraiment que j'allais refuser ?_

 _-Tu sais très bien que la miséricorde ne leur est pas toujours proposée. Tu penses vraiment que Valentin Morgenstern aura le choix de sa destination finale ? Détrompe-toi. Et ce libre arbitre que tu envies tant, regarde dans quel état il te met aujourd'hui ! Cette marque, ne t'offrira jamais ce que tu souhaites, Refa'El. A moins de donner une contrepartie qui puisse contrebalancer son influence, tu n'auras, qu'une liberté illusoire entre tes mains !_

 _-Alors je suis prêt à tout donner en contrepartie si ça peut me permettre de veiller sur lui ! »_

L'espace d'un instant, mon aura se libéra sous l'émotion. M'empourprant, je courus m'éloigner au plus vite de la pièce en faisant taire mon énergie angélique. _Une contrepartie ? Mais enfin pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi devrait-il donner quoique ce soit pour être libre ? Le simple fait d'avoir servi le Ciel depuis si longtemps n'était-il pas suffisant ? _Seigneur, libérez-le !_ Serrant dans ma main le piercing de Magnus que j'eus gardé en quittant la chambre, je hurlai en mon for intérieur : _Laissez-les tous les deux vivre sans souffrance !_ A ce moment, un vertige me prit. Le long couloir devant moi devint interminable et incroyablement tortueux. _Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi mon cœur me fait-il si mal tout à coup ?_ La main plaquée contre ma poitrine, je sentis les battements de mon cœur prêts à fracasser ma cage thoracique. Puis, des images troublantes remplacèrent la vue du couloir. Je me retrouvai dans une jungle, à courir. Il faisait chaud, et ma lucidité n'était plus très claire.

-Ahh !

Tombant genoux à terre, mon corps entier se mit à trembler de douleur. Un rugissement gronda dans ma tête, que je vins prendre entre mes mains crispées. L'Institut me revint enfin sous les yeux. Alors que je reprenais mon souffle, je restai encore un moment accroupi, en observant comme un fou, chaque détail du décor tout autour de moi. J'ignorai ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais tout venait de revenir à la normale. Du moins, ce fut ce que je crus jusqu'à ce qu'une giclée de sang n'entache mon sweat bleu.

-Hh-…M-Merde !

La poitrine se gonflant au rythme saccadé de ma respiration, je me plaquai contre le mur et baissai les yeux en direction d'une plaie qui venait d'apparaître sur mon bas ventre. Pourtant, le tissu de mon vêtement était intact. Je surélevai l'ourlet, et eus un haut-le-cœur à la vue de l'atroce balafre qui laissait mes tripes à nu. Je pressai mes mains contre la plair afin d'éviter à l'hémorragie de s'accroitre, puis, usai de mon aura afin de tracer une _iratze_ au plus vite. L'artefact de Magnus me glissa des mains, et son cliquètement fut étouffé par sa chute sur le tapis. Ce fut comme une cruelle révélation. Alors que ma plaie commençait à se refermer, une larme de soulagement roula sur ma joue. _Alors c'est ça…_ Les souvenirs de la Plume du Sacrifice que j'eus offerte à Magnus, et qu'il portait encore sur lui lorsque je vins à sa rencontrer hier soir, me firent réaliser que je venais de lui éviter une possible blessure mortelle pour lui.

-Au moins je sais qu'il ne peut rien lui arriver…me dis-je, en prenant le temps de me remettre de mes émotions.

Plus tard, je nettoyai le sang laissé dans le couloir, et me changeai en restant le plus discret possible. Personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de quoi que ce soit et ça me rassurait. La plaie ne s'était pas entièrement refermée, et l' _iratze_ agissait toujours. Aussi, je sortis la trousse de secours de l'armoire de ma salle de bain et enroulai ma taille avec une large bande. Je remis à plus tard mon envolée pour le paysage obscur et restai un petit moment dans ma chambre afin de me reposer. Et le manque de sommeil dut à mon trouble de la nuit dernière, se fit ressentir dans l'instant. Sans peine, Morphée m'attira dans ses bras…

Pourtant, je rouvris les yeux quelques secondes après, debout au milieu de nulle part. Néanmoins, je sentis comme une présence.

-Encore vous ?

Face à moi, un tapis de neige s'étendit et des flocons se mirent à tomber. Ils n'étaient pas froids, et, malgré notre séparation houleuse, Li-Tôten semblait m'approcher en paix.

« Je devrais plutôt te poser cette question, rit-il, je ne suis pas celui qui a désiré cette rencontre. »

-Comment ? Mais j-je ne-

« Ne désirais-tu pas me revoir ? »

 _Si…_ me dis-je. Ce n'était pas sans calcul que j'avais désiré retourner au paysage obscur. J'espérai rencontrer à nouveau cet homme, avant que Raphaël ne me guide jusqu'à la Cour de l'Hiver.

-Si, c'est vrai que je désirai vous revoir à travers ce songe. Tout comme, je souhaiterai vous rencontrer en chair et en os, assurai-je, plus confiant que lors de notre première rencontre.

« Je sens qu'une question te brûle les lèvres. Qu'en est-elle ? »

-M'apprendrez-vous à devenir « un liseur de rêves », si je vous disais que je suis fin prêt à délivrer ceux qui en ont besoin, des démons qui peuplent leur sommeil ?

« Hm…ha ha ha ! »

Un rire léger se mêla au songe.

« Si la détermination avait un visage, je suis sûr que cela serait le tien », renchérit-il en toisant mon regard. « J'aime ça. Mais sache que tu ne pourras rester parmi les tiens si tu venais rejoindre mes contrées. Du moins, le temps de ton apprentissage. Ton esprit doit être isolé de toute pensée superflue. »

Je ne compris pas où il voulait en venir sur le moment, mais le pincement que ressentit mon cœur me donna une vague idée. _Magnus s'est déjà éloigné de lui-même et Raphaël souffre de ce qu'il ressent…_

-Je ferai ce que j'ai à faire. Pour moi, mais aussi pour eux.

« Dans ce cas sache que ma porte t'est déjà ouverte, Alexander »

Un tourbillon emporta la neige et son image, puis, le néant englouti mon esprit. Je ressentis une étrange sensation, très peu agréable. Un point lourd me coupa la respiration. Ainsi…que des poils…

-Peuh !

Me réveillant en sursaut, je crachotai une touffe de poils appartenant à la créature moustachue qui s'était vautrée de tout son long sur mon buste. Président Miaou dormait, la tête sur mon bas ventre blessé, et la queue sur mon visage. Je pouvais voir un petit bourrelé dépasser sur chacun de ses flancs.

-Gras double ! C'est fini les émincés de poulet en sauce !

Il ronronna d'un air curieux en dressant sa tête mal réveillée en ma direction. Puis, ne me prenant sûrement pas au sérieux, il laissa retomber sa tête en soupirant profondément. Je ricanai en le trouvant plus qu'adorable, et il m'était bien difficile d'avoir une once d'autorité sur lui. Ma blessure ne faisait plus autant mal. Je poussai le chat qui allait ensuite se coucher sur son fauteuil, et j'examinai mon ventre. Le bandage était défait par l'agitation du chat. Ma blessure n'était plus qu'une épaisse cicatrice entourée d'ecchymoses. Et bien que mes anciennes cicatrices et traces de mes combats en tant que Nephilim avaient été effacées par ma nouvelle condition angélique, j'étais quasiment certain que cette marque-ci, ne disparaîtrait jamais. Car elle était la preuve qu'elle ne m'appartenait pas. _Mais je me suis sacrifié pour lui…_

-Si ça peut l'aider à surmonter les obstacles qu'il rencontrera…

Cela me suffisait. J'eus beau souffrir de sa décision, la colère en moi n'était nullement le reflet d'une haine à son encontre. Mais plutôt celui d'un amour esseulé.

 **Magnus**

Voilà des semaines que j'essayai de contrôler la _forma Animalis_ sans artefact pour m'aider. Et je payai mes erreurs commises de siècle en siècle. Vautré sur le sol humide de la jungle de mon île natale, le Mángrén se tenait debout devant moi, tenant un chapelet maculé de son sang qui s'écoulait d'une plaie qu'il s'était infligé lui-même au creux de sa main. Les lèvres tremblantes par le froid et des blessures qui recouvraient mon corps nu d'humain, je lui demandai ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Je te l'ai dit, lorsque tu es venu réclamer mon aide. Si dans un mois tu n'as toujours pas maîtrisé ton sang brut, je viendrai te chasser d'ici. Le délai a été largement dépassé, et tu ne fais que te tenir comme un animal sauvage et enragé, engorgeant sans satisfaction tout ce qui passe sous tes yeux.

Un sentiment d'effrois me retourna les tripes, et un goût âpre, similaire à celui du sang me monta en bouche.

-Des relents de tes victimes ?

Une vive douleur m'étreint l'estomac avant de me faire dégurgiter une boue sombre dont la vue me procura d'autre nausée.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que j'ai fait … !? soufflai-je avec frayeur.

-Ou plutôt ce que tu n'as pas fait. Tu n'as ignoré personne, tu n'as pas pris sur toi, tu n'as pas écouté ce que te dictait ta lucidité. (Il rit) Je ne parlerai pas de côté humain, car bon nombre de fois les hommes se sont montrés plus enragés que des bêtes… Mais je te croyais différent.

-J-Je le suis ! m'écriai-je, d'une voix chevrotante et haletante : Je le suis…

Sous mes yeux, dans l'écart de mes mains, se trouvait le pendentif que m'eut offert Alec.

-Dans ses yeux j'ai vu que j'étais différent ! (Je le suppliai du regard) J'ai juste besoin de temps !

-Du temps, tu en as eu déjà beaucoup. Mais les habitants de cette île ne paieront pas tes erreurs à ta place. Pars d'ici.

-Il n'y a qu'ici que je peux le faire ! Je dois combattre mes propres démons ! Mángrén, je t'en prie !

Me fouettant le visage avec son chapelait, qui l'aida sûrement à me faire trouver forme humaine, le Mángrén se retourna et commença à s'en aller loin de moi. Je tentai de me dresser sur mes jambes mais mon corps, trop raide après avoir passé tant de temps sous ma _forma animalis,_ ne supporta nullement le poids de mon buste et je restai au sol.

-Hai Ho Shang… ! l'appelai-je, avec fureur et désespoir. _« Poisson Moine »_ , je t'en conjure… (forçant sur mes bras en puisant dans les ressources que je ne pensai plus posséder, je me relevai) J'ai encore besoin de temps… !

La plume ballota sur ma clavicule, et un douloureux flash tapissa mon esprit avec de troublantes images. Comme-si…Alec était venu en ses lieux. Je secouai la tête, en me traitant d'idiot. _Bien sûr, c'était pendant notre voyage, ressaisis-toi Magnus !_ Mais le doute ne me quitta pas. Je vins agripper le pendentif, et défiait le Mángrén qui se tourna à nouveau vers moi, mettant fin à sa marche.

-Je peux y arriver…m'essoufflai-je enfin.

-Je t'avais pourtant dit de rester près de ton bien aimé.

-Et me montrer ainsi devant lui ? Jamais ! Si la Honte avait un Dieu, plutôt qu'il vienne me tuer que lui infliger ça.

-Donc, tu ne lui as pas laissé le choix ? Tu l'as privé de son droit pour lui imposer une alternative qui aura sûrement un coût, es-tu conscient de cela ?

Décontenancé, et l'esprit encore embrumé de fatigue je secouai la tête, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce qu'il me racontait.

-J-je…je voulais juste qu'il ne souffre pas de mes erreurs !

Un rire extatique le prit au point d'étendre sa voix en écho, malgré la dense végétation qui nous entourait.

-Dis-moi, comment vois-tu ce jeune homme ? Comme ton compagnon ou ton objet ? Hahaha !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je me précipitai vers lui, prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

-Je te défends de- !

Son chapelet suffit à lui seul pour me repousser par une onde de choc qui m'envoya valser au loin. Je tombai contre les racines sortant de terre, d'un arbre qui peinait lui aussi à tenir debout.

-Une dernière question, reprit-il en ouvrant un Portail devant lui, « t'attendre », c'est bien cela que tu veux de lui ? Et s'il n'y parvenait pas, si la tendresse qu'il te porte venait à se changer en d'amers regrets, que ferais-tu ? Tu as laissé tant de personnes derrière toi sans jamais aller à leur recherche…

Je le fis taire sur le champ.

-Peu importe…s'il décide de m'attendre ou non. J'ai promis que je reviendrai à lui, alors…je le ferai ! Et je resterai avec lui.

Je songeai à Raphaël, cet Archange qui fut prêt à se détourner d'un Roi Divin qui pouvait le supprimer à tout moment, tout cela pour rester et veiller sur Alexander…Qui serais-je si je ne pouvais en faire autant ?

-Je veux pouvoir me tenir à ses côtés. Sans avoir peur de qui je suis… !

Sans dire mot, il ouvrit ses paupières derrière lesquelles se trouvait deux orbes voilés de gris. Il ne les posa pas directement sur moi, mais il me chercha sûrement de ses yeux aveugles.

-Dans ce cas… (Il retira l'une de ses étoles et me l'envoya) Couvre ton corps et suis-moi. Je t'apprendrai à transformer cette peur en courage. Tu as beau ne plus être un enfant, je t'accepte dans mon Pavillon.

Incrédule, je ne sus trouver les mots pour décrire l'émotion qui vint m'envelopper chaudement le cœur. D'un battement de cil, je sentis une larme s'écouler et apaiser un fardeau que je crus être capable de porter seul, loin des bras de mon aimé. Et voilà, que celui qui m'arracha déjà une fois à ma propre fureur d'antan, revint me tendre la main. Une main que je ne comptai plus refuser.

Lorsque j'eus à mon tour traverser le Portail, il le fit disparaître. Nous nous retrouvâmes face au torii qui maintenait la puissante barrière qui éloignait le danger de la tanière du Mángrén. Nous passâmes sous ce porche. Si le torii disparut, le ponton et les terres de mon aînés apparurent.

Il avança d'un pas assuré, tandis que je peinai à tenir sur mes pieds nus. Mes dents s'entrechoquaient à en tomber, tant j'avais froid et me sentais épuisé.

-Magnus, tes démons ont été vaincu depuis longtemps. Tu n'avais plus besoin de retourner sur l'île de Java.

Et il disait vrai. Mais je pensai que là-bas, je serai capable de contrôler mon sang brut, maintenant que j'avais surpassé une partie de mon esprit hanté par une de mes plus horribles vies. Une vie, qui pourtant me fit devenir l'être que j'étais aujourd'hui.

-Je te l'ai dit l'autre fois, si l'envie te prenait de sérieusement apprendre à maîtriser ce qui vit en toi, tu serais le bienvenu. Cependant, sans but précis, je t'aurai renvoyé d'où tu viens.

-Je t'en saurais gré, lui dis-je. Mais il s'arrêta en pouffant, avant de se tourner et m'adresser un sourire mauvais.

-Garde ta reconnaissance pour plus tard, sache que je ne cautionne pas les mesures que tu as prises pour parvenir à tes fins.

-Je voulais simplement éloigner Alec de tout ça ! m'enquis-je en me hâtant derrière, tandis qu'il reprit son avancée.

-Pour l'avoir éloigné, ça…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais ses sous-entendus suffirent à mon cœur pour se sentir entaillé par la pointe d'une lame. Celle du tourment. Il reprit enfin :

-Des personnes comme toi, qui ne font qu'agir sans penser à ce que peuvent réellement ressentir ceux qui les entourent, ne sauront jamais, à quel point ils ont été cruels. Tu ignores tout de la force des mots, Magnus. A quel point ils enchaînent. A quel point ils font souffrir.

-Vous plaisantez… ? Ma propre mère m'a traité de monstre ! m'offusquai-je.

Le vent se mit à souffler. Je resserrai autour de moi l'étole que me donna mon aîné, mais l'air froid vint mordre ma peau nue en dessous.

-Je ne te parle pas des mots qui sont faits de cruauté, mais bien de ceux qui entrave une vie. Tu peux dire à quelqu'un qu'il est né de la fange du Diable, il parviendra peut-être à se relever. Tu peux dire à quelqu'un que tu l'aimes ou le désire et le soumettre à ta volonté et le priver de choix.

Tel un gong, mon cœur cogna si fort dans ma poitrine que la pulsation fit écho dans ma tête. Le sang tapa à mes tempes et le rouge me monta aux joues. Furieux. Je me sentis furieux et avilissant. Encore une fois, le Mángrén me fit réaliser que j'eus beau avoir vécu plusieurs siècles je restai un grand ignorant.

-Bien sûr, je souhaite pour ce jeune qu'il trouve le moyen de se défaire des liens que tu lui as imposé.

Je m'apprêtai à rétorquer, que je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de blesser ainsi Alec, mais m'abstins. Je réalisai enfin…

-As-tu fait vivre une situation semblable à quelqu'un que tu aimais ?

Nous arrivâmes au pied du Pavillon Noir aux poutres d'or lorsqu'il me répondit :

-Je dirai plutôt que j'ai été victime de la situation que tu fais vivre à ce jeune homme.

Écarquilla les yeux de stupeur, je le regardai pénétrer son domaine, salué par les esprits qui le servaient. Ce fut le cri excité d'un jeune sorcier qui me sortit de ma torpeur.

-Chat !

-Ah-Ah non, pas encore ! M- Mángrén !

-Débrouille-toi, chat.

Le sorcier à la queue de renard me sauta au cou avant de me pincer les joues, à la recherche des moustaches du Nekomata.

-Au…checours…, pleurai-je tandis que les esprits se moquaient royalement de moi.

Plus tard, l'on m'autorisa à prendre un bain et à porter de plus chauds vêtements. Ma magie soigna mes blessures et ma peau retrouva sa souplesse et sa douceur habituelle. Je ne désirai plus qu'une chose, qu'Alec vienne recouvrir ma chair de ses caresses qui me manquaient tant. Je retrouvai le Mángrén dans son salon, assis contre l'encadrée de sa porte coulissante, délimitant de sa jambe tendue, le seuil qui séparait le salon de la terrasse qui offrait une vue sur un étang dans lequel proliféraient de géantes carpes koïs. De petits sorciers étaient accroupis au bord, jouant avec les poissons qui jaillissaient parfois de l'eau pour les éclabousser. S'il était attendrissant de les voir ainsi s'esclaffer pour les ruses d'une jolie carpe, cela l'était bien moins lorsque l'on connaissait le passé de ses enfants. _Eux aussi, ont été rejetés…_ Il était bien frustrant, de voir Ragnor et son épouse élever Eliott comme ils le faisaient. Cela réchauffait le cœur, autant que cela pouvait aussi nous le piétiner.

-La jalousie est un sentiment bien étrange, ricana le Mángrén. Je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés, observant à mon tour les enfants qui jouaient sous la neige.

-Je n'aime pas le fait que vous puissiez lire dans le cœur dans gens…un journal intime serait peut-être plus pratique.

-Tu te joues de ma cécité, vaurien ?

-Oh, je n'oserai pas.

-Hmpf, tu n'as jamais été qu'un sale gosse… maugréa-t-il en ayant pourtant un tendre sourire étendu sur les lèvres.

Libérant sa magie, il sortit d'un placard une pipe chinoise ainsi qu'un pot en gré, rempli de tabac en vrac.

-Fumes-tu toujours ? me demanda-t-il.

-A l'occasion, (je songeai à Raphaël qui avait toujours une clope au bec) Tu savais que les Anges fumaient ?

-Ha ha ! Si tu parles du parent de Li-Tôten, c'est un tabagiste de premier ordre, ha ha !

Le laissant préparer sa pipe, je restai silencieux en me demandant où j'eus déjà entendu ce nom. Puis, me souvint de la venue fracassante de Michaël et Raphaël en ce lieu.

\- Mángrén, qui est Li-Tôten ?

Le chinois porta le bout de sa pipe à ses lèvres et inhala une profonde latte qu'il recracha quelques secondes après l'avoir bloquée en ses bronches.

-Il est le premier « Liseur de rêves ». Lui, n'a besoin ni des Parques, ni des Dieux vers qui se tourner pour connaître les alternatives de ce monde. Il a de tous temps eu le pouvoir de s'introduire dans les rêves de chaque être vivant sur cette Terre. Si un démon lui-même venait à rêver sur la surface, il pourrait aisément introduire son songe et le lire. Voire, le tuer.

-Tuer ? Comment peut-on tuer quelqu'un dans un rêve ?

-De la même manière qu'un cauchemar te hante, Li-Tôten s'introduit dans ton rêve le plus intense au point de manipuler ton esprit et ainsi manœuvrer ton corps. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé jusqu'où pourrait aller un somnambule ? Même endormi, sache que le cerveau reste en activité, et il est bien aisé pour un « liseur de rêves » de s'en approprier les commandes.

Un frisson dérangeant me parcourut.

-Super, je ne suis pas près de fermer l'œil maintenant.

-Les rêves ne se font pas qu'en dormant, crétin, lança-t-il gratuitement pour mon compte. Je lui adressai un regard assassin.

-Cependant, Li-Tôten est loin d'être ce genre de bourreau. On fait même souvent appel à ses services afin de comprendre les tourments qui peuvent nous hanter à travers nos rêves. Cela peut parfois éviter bien des catastrophes.

Il me tendit sa pipe. Je me penchai, posai ma bouche autour de l'embout et fermai les yeux afin de savourer la saveur de cette fumée caramélisée qui s'introduisait en moi. C'était si chaud et sucré… _Une minute._

-Je n'avais encore jamais rencontré ce Parent, dont me parlait si souvent Li-Tôten. Il m'a eu l'air bien sage comparé à ce freluquet qui l'accompagnait.

 _Il doit parler de Michaël…_ Me dis-je en expulsant la fumée dans un petit rire.

-Dis-moi, commençai-je en regardant le contenu du pot en gré. Ce tabac, d'où vient-il ?

-Est-ce vraiment la question que tu tiens à me poser ? se moqua-t-il en me souriant malicieusement.

Je fermai les yeux, abandonnant tout autre essaie de me montrer subtil face à lui.

-A quoi sert-il ?

-Ce tabac a pour vertu de maintenir un équilibre chez les âmes dont on a privé une moitié de son essence vitale. Souvent sont ceux qui le réclament après avoir été victime d'un contrat frauduleux ou si l'un des deux contractants est mort sans avoir payer son dû.

 _Alors…Raphaël serait dépourvu d'une partie de son essence vitale ?_ J'ignorai vraiment beaucoup au sujet de cet Archange qui se dévoua à protéger Alexander. Mais j'étais convaincu que lui, le savait. _Ils ont finalement appris à se connaître…_ Je songeai à notre rencontre à Alec et moi, ce soir-là, où même voilé par les lasers du Night-Club, son regard croisa le mien et la foudre frappa mon cœur, introduisant un puissant sentiment de désir en moi. Ce ne fut, qu'en nous mettant ensemble plus tard, que nous apprîmes à nous connaître l'un l'autre, non sans avoir essuyé quelques querelles. Curieux, je repris, alors qu'il tirait une nouvelle fois sur sa pipe.

-C'est pour ça que tu fumes ce tabac, toi aussi ?

Il cogna mon front avec sa pipe.

-Crétin, je ne fais pas de contrat à la légère ! (Il tourna le profil en direction de l'étang, où les esprits demandaient aux enfants de rentrer au Pavillon) Je te l'ai dit, les mots enchaînent suffisamment. Pas besoin d'un fardeau supplémentaire.

Ne pouvant atténuer la douleur présente dans mon cœur, je m'abstins de lui poser d'autre question à ce sujet. Je triturai mon pendentif, en l'absence de toute pensée en moi, si ce n'était que les images d'Alexander lors de notre dernière nuit avant mon départ.

-Quel est cet objet que tu portes autour du cou et envers qui tu sembles porter une profonde affection ?

-Ah, ça ? souris-je en agitant le collier qui laissa émaner de petits cliquètements. Un présent de la part d'Alec, pour Noël.

Il pinça la pipe entre ses lèvres et tendit sa main.

-Puis-je ?

-Oh, euh… (Je retirai le lacet qui maintenant le pendentif, et lui donnait) Cela représente une plume.

-Hn… ?

Après avoir enrobé l'objet de sa propre magie, il se mit à rire comme jamais encore je ne l'avais entendu. Il eut même du mal à recouvrer calme et paix, il alla jusqu'à essuyer une larme au coin de ses yeux.

-Je crois que je me suis fait du souci pour rien, pour ton jeune amant ! Haha !

-Alors là, il va falloir m'expliquer…marmonnai-je en le suspectant d'être saoul. Ce n'est pas bien de se montrer ivre devant des enfants. Je me reçus un nouveau coup de pipe sur le front : Ah maintenant, stop !

-Magnus, reprit-il d'une voix plus posée : Il est parfois bon de rester ignorant. (Il me rendit mon collier) Peu importe s'il décide de t'attendre ou non, il s'est enchaîné tout seul bien avant que tu ne dises ou fasses quoi que ce soit.

Je posai un œil intrigué sur le pendentif, et l'affolement me prit en remarquant les fines éraflures qu'il arborait.

-Mince ! Cela a dû arriver sous ma _Forma Animalis_ ! Quel idiot, j'aurai dû vous le laisser.

-Le collier serait revenu vers toi, me dit-il, le mystère entourant ses propos. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il est normal qu'il s'abîme. (Il soupira longuement avant de poser sa pipe, de laquelle le tabac était entièrement consommé) Je comprends bien mieux pourquoi il ne m'a pas été si difficile de te faire retrouver la raison.

-Non, vraiment, j'insiste, être ivre devant des enfants ce n'est pas bien, Mángrén.

Je le vis approcher son poing vers mon visage, que je crispai en fermant les yeux, craignant me recevoir un nouveau coup. Mais à la place, ce fut une main chaleureuse et affectueuse qui vint caresser ma joue.

-Prends soin de toi, mon enfant. Malgré tout ce que tu as enduré, et tout ce que tu endureras encore, ce jeune homme vient de te promettre un avenir où tu auras le droit de reprendre à zéro ce que tu souhaites entreprendre le plus au monde.

Il se leva soudainement, s'en allant vers l'étang et alla congédier ses serviteurs qui ne parvinrent pas à gérer le dernier enfant qui refusait de quitter le bord de l'étang, comme l'eurent fait ses frères et sœurs adoptifs. C'était le plus jeune, il tenait encore mal sur ses jambes et marchait souvent sur ses oreilles de lapin.

Dès que le Mángrén le prit dans ses bras, il calma ses pleurs. L'enfant posa sa tête contre son épaule et laissa son aîné le bercer.

-Magnus, profitons que ce soit le moment de leur sieste, pour t'entraîner.

* * *

Huit jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée d'Edween à l'Institut de New-York. Les attaques rebelles s'étaient démultipliées, et plus uniquement de la part des Créatures Obscures. Des Nephilim agissaient également dans l'ombre de l'Enclave, ne supportant guère cette nouvelle Alliance au sein du Monde Obscur. Avec tout cela, Alec n'eut guère le temps de rejoindre Li-Tôten à la Cour de l'Hiver. Et depuis quelques temps, Gabriel ne répondait plus à ses messages de feu. Février suivit son cours, et bientôt deux mois que Magnus fut parti sur l'île de Java.

Les images de cette nuit où il le revit, lui laissait encore un goût amer. Pour lui, c'était Magnus qu'il était parti retrouver…il se demandait s'il était enfin parvenu à recouvrer la raison. S'il maîtrisait un tant soit peu son sang de démon. Un jour, par curiosité, il lui arriva de survoler l'île, à la recherche du Nekomata. Mais il ne rencontra que des léopards et des tigres. Il survola le temple qui avait été dévasté par l'attaque de Magnus, dans un excès de rage et de bestialité. Le jeune Ange songea à son aîné, Raphaël avec qui il n'avait toujours pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé sur l'île. Ce dernier s'était remis de ses blessures, mais Alec se demandait pourquoi Michaël passait si souvent à la Cathédrale. _Serait-ce pour les mêmes raisons qui l'ont poussé à venir l'autre fois ?_ Aussitôt, les bribes de leur conversation à Michaël et Raphaël lui revinrent en mémoire. _« Je donnerai tout pour pouvoir veiller sur lui ! »_

-Veiller sur moi ? Ne serait-ce plutôt à mon tour, Raphaël ?

Assis à son bureau, une tasse de café tiède dans une main, Alec s'occupait de clôturer les dossiers concernant les infractions des rebelles qu'ils eurent capturés ces derniers jours. Soudain, l'on vint frapper quelques coups contre la porte de son bureau. Il autorisa à entrer, et ce fut avec stupeur qu'il vit apparaître son père qui refermait la porte derrière lui.

-Papa ? (Il eut un geste de recul) Viens-tu en tant qu'Inquisiteur ou…

-Peu importe, toi, Isabelle, Max et Jace restez mes enfants.

Alec ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils d'une mine dédaigneuse. Las, Robert soupira profondément puis vint s'installer devant le bureau. Il tendit une fiche noircie d'inscriptions. Son fils la saisit et commença à lire à la diagonale.

-Max a été accepté ? questionna-t-il, allègrement abasourdi.

Robert hocha la tête, un sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Il va être fou de joie quand il le saura, renchérit Alec, en relisant le document. En revanche, Isabelle va être dure à calmer.

-Je pensai qu'elle encourageait son frère ?

-Elle souhaite qu'il atteigne ses objectifs, mais elle était si heureuse depuis qu'il avait rejoint l'Institut que son départ va assombrir son humeur pendant un moment. (Il posa la feuille à part de ses dossiers) Mais je sais qu'elle a surmonté pire, et qu'elle se réjouira tout de même pour Max.

-Et toi ? fit soudainement Robert, glissant distraitement sa main sur le bord du bureau : comment surmontes-tu le départ de Magnus Bane ?

Alec resta muet, le regard figé dans le vide avant de clore ses paupières et demander d'une voix blanche :

-Tu te forces ou cela t'intéresse vraiment ?

-Alec…, soupira Robert.

-Je te demande juste.

Le père sentit une pointe s'enfoncer de plus en plus dans son cœur, tandis que l'aîné de ses enfants s'adressait à lui avec une dureté qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Du moins, jusqu'à peu…

-Je posai la question, pour savoir comment tu allais, c'est tout. Et ne me réponds pas que j'aurai dû m'y inquiéter il y a vingt ans de cela, je le sais.

-Pourtant… Je ne te cause que des problèmes, ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit l'autre jour dans la cuisine ?

Robert plongea ses propres yeux bleus dans ceux de son fils, et tenta se souvenir de quoi fit allusion celui-ci. Puis, les haussant avec stupeur, il reprit :

-Ce n'est pas à titre personnel que j'ai dit cela. Je m'inquiétai justement pour toi, de ce que l'Enclave aurait pu faire si elle avait eu vent de ta condition angélique à cette époque. Pardon si je t'ai froissé, je ne le voulais pas.

Passer du temps avec un être qui ne pouvait mentir, permit quelque peu à Alec de s'apercevoir lorsque l'on voulait le berner ou pas. Et à la vue du profond intérêt que portait Robert à son encontre, le jeune ange soupira profondément en ne trouvant aucun argument pour faire flancher son père. Surtout lorsqu'il se montrait si sincère.

-Pas bien…lâcha-t-il en faisant mine de s'intéresser à nouveau à ses dossiers. Robert parût surpris, et le questionna du regard : Le départ de Magnus. Je le vis mal. J'ai décidé de rompre…

Vivant sa propre rupture avec Maryse, Robert crut un instant pouvoir rétorquer des paroles réconfortantes à son fils, ou bien, encourageantes pour la suite de son avenir, mais rien ne sortit. Lui-même, tout ce que l'on put lui conter, lui faire part…ne l'aida pas vraiment à surmonter son divorce. Peu importe les raisons, une rupture n'était jamais simple à surmonter. _Ses sentiments…_ Songea subitement Robert.

-Tu as rompu…parce que la distance a tué vos sentiments ?

-Je crois qu'à l'inverse, elle n'a fait que les accroître, répliqua Alec.

Le père secoua légèrement la tête, semblant confus. Repoussant ses dossiers, ne parvenant plus à s'y plonger sérieusement, le plus jeune se passa une main dans sa chevelure ébène, et posa un regard affligé en direction de la cheminée, où seules des braises subsistaient. Il se leva, prit une buche sur le tas pilé à côté du foyer, et une vive flamme surgit sous ses yeux.

-Son départ, m'a fait réaliser à quel point j'étais dépendant de lui. A quel point je pouvais être laid sans lui.

 _Je l'aime d'un amour ravageur, destructeur…_ Dont Alec ne fut pas certain de pouvoir se relever un jour, s'il avait continué à attendre. Mais tout comme les braises de ce feu, un rien, pouvait l'enflammer. Et lorsque l'on s'approche trop près du feu, irrémédiablement, une brûlure survenait. _Je refuse de blesser les autres, sous prétexte que mes sentiments pour lui soient ardents._ Puis, les images de sa virulente dispute avec Jace lui revint en mémoire, ainsi que les larmes qui eurent couler des yeux d'Isabelle pour enfin songer à Max et le manque d'attention qui faillit les séparer.

D'un sourire pitoyable plaqué sur son visage, Alec s'adressa à son père qui sentit sa poitrine se serrer face à une telle expression.

-Je ne peux tout bonnement pas l'attendre, c'est pourquoi je suis parti le trouver et lui dire que c'était fini, souffla-t-il.

Sans pouvoir contrôler son corps, Robert se rua vers son fils et l'étreignit, si fort, qu'Alec en lâcha le tisonnier qui fit un raffut monstre sur le plancher.

-Pa-

-Comment peux-tu sourire dans un moment pareil alors que tes yeux sont trop secs pour pleurer ! A quel point as-tu versé des larmes pour me montrer une expression si dévastée !?

Dans ses bras, Alec se perdit dans les tréfonds de son esprit, le regard vide. Une fois qu'il ferma les yeux, il prit le temps d'humer le parfum de son père, qui le rendit fort nostalgique. _Quand m'a-t-il enlacé pour la dernière fois ?_ Robert tremblait, mais l'hésitation n'en fut nullement la cause. Mais plutôt la force qu'il mettait dans son étreinte ainsi que le sentiment d'expiation qu'il ressentit lorsque son fils répondit à son tour, sans peur ni remord, venant l'entourer de ses bras. Ce qu'il avait grandi, se dit-il, ce garçon qui autrefois se cachait derrière lui. Se détachant doucement, il baissa les yeux un instant, collant son front contre celui d'Alec qui gardait toujours les yeux fermés, comme pour conserver dans son âme tous les trésors que venaient de lui offrir cet échange avec son père.

-Si je t'ai éduqué si durement, c'est par manque de confiance…, commença Robert, frictionnant avec affection les épaules et bras de son cadet : Tu es né, nous n'étions que des hors la loi ta mère et moi. L'Enclave nous recherchait, le Cercle aussi. Valentin était prêt à t'arracher à nos bras et te confier à l'un de ses hommes de mains pour te faire grandir au sein du Cercle. Dans la crainte de te savoir en danger, Maryse tenait à te confier, elle aussi, à des personnes sûres qui auraient pris soin de toi. (La poigne autour des épaules d'Alec se raffermit, il se crispa et sa gorge se noua) M-Magnus…était son premier choix.

A ces mots, le cœur d'Alec rata un battement et ses yeux se rouvrit sous le coup de la stupeur. Ses iris bleues prirent une teinte claire, et de milliers d'éclats blancs s'y semèrent. D'une main tendre, son père câlina sa joue, tandis qu'il lui adressait un air triste.

-Il semblerait que vous étiez depuis longtemps destinés à vous croiser.

Alec eut beau interroger son père avec ses grands yeux bleus, il ne parvenait à aligner trois mots. Sa voix resta éteinte, laissant celle de Robert s'exprimer.

-Après les rudes combats que mena Magnus contre nous, il fut naturel pour lui de lui claquer la porte au nez, refusant de prendre soin de ce « morveux » que Maryse lui présentait.

-Le salaud…, pesta comiquement Alec en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hein ? paniqua Robert, comprend-le, il-

-Comment ose-t-il me traiter de morveux !? l'interrompit-il abruptement d'une mine bougonne.

Robert le toisa avec perplexité avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats. Alec grogna, lui demandant ce qu'il trouvait de si amusant. Quand il prit place sur le canapé, le plus vieux tenta calmer son fou rire qui embarrassait son fils.

-C'est ça qui t'agace tant ? rit-il. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander des explications, la prochaine fois que tu le verras, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard intense dans celui du jeune ange.

Alec, essaya de cerner les sous-entendus que fit son père. Se doutait-il, que son fils irait une nouvelle fois, à la rencontre du sorcier, ou bien espérait-il finalement qu'il l'attende ? Dans les deux cas, Alec se demandait s'il pouvait passer à autre chose. _L'amour est la pire des addictions…_ songea-t-il. _Que ce soit d'aimer ou bien d'être aimé en retour…_ les images de son rêve scindé par deux paysages obscurs, et deux êtres qui faisaient battre son cœur, lui revint en tête. _La vie me semble n'être qu'un long chemin de rencontres et de séparations._

-Qu'as-tu dis, lorsque Magnus a refusé de s'occuper de moi ? interrogea Alec.

-Rien, fit Robert, d'une voix blanche. Je ne savais strictement rien, à propos des agissements de ta mère en ce temps-là.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Pour ta sécurité, j'ai laissé Maryse fuir seule afin d'éliminer derrière elle tous ceux qui attenteraient à sa vie et la tienne. Ils m'ont cru mort, mais j'ai erré pendant des semaines un peu partout pour réduire les forces du Cercle et de ce fait, regagner les faveurs de l'Enclave. Comme je n'avais jamais été un grand fervent défenseur de la cause de Valentin, cela était moins difficile pour moi, de m'en prendre à lui que Maryse de le faire. Elle croyait beaucoup en cet homme, et attendait de grandes choses de sa part…

Sa voix se fit bien plus sourde et son regard fort lointain. Alec osa demander :

-Pourquoi avoir rejoint le Cercle, si tu ne partageais pas les opinions de Valentin ?

Robert lui adressa un regard profond sans parler. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que le plus vieux rétorque enfin :

-Un homme est capable de donner sa vie par amour.

Alec tressaillit et porta aussitôt sa main à son abdomen, à l'endroit même où une large cicatrice s'était formée, à la suite de l'apparition de cette blessure qu'il sut ne pas lui appartenir.

-Mes paroles pourront te paraître présomptueuses, d'autant plus que vous êtes au courant pour la faute que fut mon adultère, pourtant je te parle bien d'une époque où mon amour pour ta mère m'a rendu aveugle et cruel.

-Pourquoi, cruel ?

-Tu te trouves laid à aimer Magnus ? Alors, je ne devais pas être plus beau que toi dans ma jeunesse… pouffa-t-il en regardant par-delà le paysage que dévoilait la porte fenêtre de l'office de son fils. Et plus fort est l'amour plus grande sera ta colère et ton chagrin si cette personne te déçois.

-Papa…, souffla Alec, n'étant pas certain des mots qu'il devait employer pour poser ses questions. Il en eut tant à l'esprit, ça se bousculait, le rendait confus au point qu'il préféra se taire et attendre que son père termine son histoire.

-Pendant que je protégeai ses arrières, j'ignorai que Maryse essayait de te trouver une « famille d'accueil », si je puis dire… Après le refus catégorique de Magnus Bane, elle ne sut pas vraiment vers qui se tourner étant donné que nous étions recherchés autant par l'Enclave, que par le Cercle. Pourtant, elle revint à Idris, et là-bas elle trouva une famille de chasseurs d'ombres, dont les enfants étaient déjà tous grands et indépendants. Les parents, eux, n'étaient plus que des instructeurs à l'Académie d'Idris. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus à s'occuper d'enfants en bas-âge. Si la femme, semblait sur le point de remettre Maryse aux autorités de l'Enclave, après avoir reconnu la marque du Cercle apposé sur son cou, l'homme lui, proposa ceci : « L'enfant, né au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, n'a rien à voir avec tes fautes. Rends-toi à l'Enclave si tu veux sa vie sauve. »

Robert marqua une pause, et toisa son fils quelques secondes, sûrement à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction. Hormis la décontenance, Alec ne sut que dire ni quoi faire. Il reprit :

-Maryse savait très bien, que peu importe l'endroit où elle se trouverait sa vie et la tienne étaient en dangers. Cependant, ce n'étaient pas à ces gens d'endosser nos responsabilités. Je me battais, seuls depuis des semaines, justement, pour expier nos crimes ! Et elle… (Il ferma les yeux, et inspira profondément avant de poursuivre, plus calmement) Maryse t'a laissé à ces gens avant de se rendre à l'Enclave. Lorsque je me fis capturer, on m'accorda un délai d'expiation. Ils avaient eu vent de mon retournement contre le Cercle, et de la blessure que je lui avais infligée, diminuant ainsi les forces des rebelles. Maryse, quant à elle, devint espionne, jouant ainsi sur les liens qu'elle eut gardé avec le Cercle, et ceux qu'elle renouait avec l'Enclave. Le moindre faux pas nous aurait valu nos vies, mais si je me tiens encore devant toi aujourd'hui, tu te doutes bien que notre expiation nous fut acquise. Pas sans paiement, néanmoins. Tout d'abord, on nous exila d'Alicante, et nous pûmes trouver refuge en France, à l'Institut de Marseille. Celui de Paris servait de Conclave, nous ne pouvions aller là-bas à cause des liens trop étroits avec le Conseil. Nous étions terriblement mal vu… Quoi de plus normal en même temps, soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux poivre et sel. Mais toutes les railleries que l'on pouvait bien nous balancer, je n'y prêtai guère attention les premiers temps. Mon esprit était accaparé par tout autre chose : ton absence.

Dans la cheminée, une braise éclata, libérant une large flamme qui ondula au-dessus des bûches.

-Juste après ma capture, on eut beau me sermonner et restreindre mes droits, la pire des punitions fut de ne pouvoir tenir mon fils dans mes bras. J'en voulais horriblement à ta mère d'avoir pris une telle décision. Pas que je ne comprenais pas son geste, mais ce n'était pas ce que je désirai. Et j'ignorai, que depuis le début de notre fuite, c'était ce qu'elle attendait. Une opportunité pour de confier à d'autres gens, qui ne seraient pas des hors la loi, tels que nous les fûmes. Mon amour passionné pour cette femme au charisme redoutable, se changea peu à peu en colère. J'eus beau toujours l'aimer, la décision qu'elle prit sans prendre en considération mon désir, me frustra. Je croyais sincèrement…que nous pûmes surmonter cela, tous les trois, termina-t-il la gorge serrée.

Le silence poursuivit son récit. Le crépitement des flammes ré-haussaient sa douleur. Mais les sanglots de son fils le brisèrent. Alors qu'il se tenait assis, les mains jointes, posées sur le plat de ses cuisses et la tête basse, il releva son regard déconfit sur Alec qui grimaçait, pinçant ses lèvres et crispant les poings le long de son corps, essayant sûrement de contrôler ses pleurs. Ainsi, Robert revit le petit garçon, qui, après de longues heures d'entraînements à se faire blâmer pour sa maladresse et le manque de résultat aux yeux de son père, pleurait, tenant son _shinaï_ en bambou d'une main, et essuyant rageusement ses yeux de l'autre. Il ne courait jamais se réfugier dans les bras de son père, et Robert ne vint jamais le consoler. Cependant, après avoir eu une telle conversation avec son fils aîné, Robert se dit, qu'il y avait des premières fois à tout.

Il se leva du canapé, s'approcha d'un air assuré et entoura d'un bras, la tête de son cadet, qu'il obligea sans force à venir poser son épaule.

-Avec cette tête-là, je ne peux en vouloir à Magnus de t'avoir traité de morveux, plaisanta-t-il en sentant les mains d'Alec agripper son boléro cintré.

Les dents serrées, et les yeux plissés, Alec pleura une part de sa propre frustration. A travers le récit de son père, il fut confronté à une facette de lui-même, dont il réalisa l'existence. _Je suis en colère…_ se répéta-t-il. _Je comprends ce qu'il cherchait à faire en partant…_ Il revit le sourire de son ancien amant, étendu dans l'herbe, au bord de la rivière mentholée où ils se donnèrent si souvent rendez-vous. Alec repensa, à toutes ces fois où Magnus le supplia de ne jamais l'abandonner. _Mais c'est toi qui est parti ! Et je ne le désirais pas !_

Il eut un tantinet honte, de se soucier de son propre chagrin, tandis que son père venait de lui partager une partie importante de son passé. Que pouvait-il y faire après tout ? Il le savait, aimer Magnus l'avait rendu ainsi. _« Tu es si beau lorsque tu es amoureux »_ Les mots de Raphaël, firent écho à ses battements de cœur et calmèrent ses pleurs. Ses pommettes se mirent à rosir en se demandant ce que l'Archange put trouver de beau en lui.

Plus tard, Robert continua de se dévoiler à son fils, comme il l'eut fait avec Jace et Isabelle. Alec comprit mieux, pourquoi sa petite sœur grandit en se confiant que peu aux autres. Tant de secrets en elle, n'importe qui se renfermerait dans un solide mutisme. Et même si certaines rancœurs subsistaient, cet échange, avec son père, semblait offrir à Alec une promesse de paix et de confiance qui naîtraient peu à peu dans leur relation. Le soleil se couchait quand Robert regagna Alicante. Il promit à ses enfants de rester dîner avec eux la prochaine fois.

-Je voulais vraiment qu'il goûte mon soufflé à la carotte, soupira Isabelle en regardant son plat qui fumait, dressé dans une assiette posée sur la table.

-Ouais, bah, ne m'en veux pas mais avec Clary on s'est réservé une table ! s'enquit Jace, en recevant un regard interrogateur de la part de son amante qui ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi il parlait.

-Hein !? brailla la brune : Tu sais combien de temps j'ai mis à préparer ça ?

-Sûrement plus de temps qu'il n'en faudra pour mourir si on y goûte ! rit le blond, en évitant habilement les couteaux que lui jetait avec dextérité sa sœur cadette.

Une des lames fut projetée dans le couloir, et tous, eurent peur que quelqu'un ne soit blessé. Entra un grand brun à la mine fâchée qui tint le couteau perdu entre deux doigts.

-Qui ? dit simplement l'Archange. Isabelle se ratatina sur son tabouret, en faisant mine de n'être au courant de rien.

-T'es blessé ? demanda Clary.

-Non, mais si vous tenez tant que ça à jouer avec des lames, pourquoi ne pas venir vous entraîner avec moi ? Je m'encroûte, et mes élèves sont « HS », j'ai besoin de me dégourdir là.

-Wah j'suis chaud ! s'écria Jace en trottinant jusqu'à sa chambre pour se changer.

-Et ton restau' avec Clary !? s'offusqua Isabelle.

-Izzy, l'appela son amie : Il a menti, rit-elle.

-Mais pourquoi ? (Elle devint soudainement rouge et des rides de lion apparurent sur son front) Oh le vilain ! Pour la peine le perdant mangera mon soufflé ! pesta-t-elle en imitant son frère.

Penché au-dessus du plat, l'Archange humait le parfum de carotte qui s'en échappait.

-Ma foi, ça sent bon.

-Elle en fait des efforts, intervint une voix que les deux autres reconnurent aisément.

Souriant d'un air plus que serein, Alec fit son entrée dans la cuisine. Comme à chaque fois depuis la fin de la guerre d'Idris, Clary détournait son regard en la présence d'Alec. Ce dernier, s'y était bien rendu compte, et n'avait jamais cherché à connaître la raison qui poussait la jeune femme à agir ainsi. Jusqu'à ce soir.

-Clary, l'appela-t-il doucement : Excuse-moi, si j'ai pu te blesser dernièrement.

La chasseuse d'ombres releva hâtivement la tête, plongeant son regard curieux dans celui bleu-marine de son aîné. Il n'affichait aucune agitation, seulement un grand calme et une sincérité qui lui était propre. Clary ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler, mais sa voix resta éteinte. Elle secoua simplement la tête puis lui sourit en retour avant de rejoindre les autres qui devaient déjà se trouver en salle d'entraînement. Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux, Alec et Raphaël, dans cette pièce redevenue silencieuse. Le plus jeune, se sentit heureux d'avoir ses proches pour animer cette Cathédrale si morose.

Alec sortit une fourchette avant de goûter un morceau du soufflé que venait de préparer sa petite sœur. Son sourire ne le quitta pas, Raphaël était là pour témoigner. Il l'observait, sans dire un mot. Puis, il haussa un sourcil en voyant son cadet ricaner en voilant sa bouche d'une main.

-Elle amoureuse ! déclara-t-il, en mâchonnant sa bouchée.

-Pardon ?

-Izzy, elle doit être amoureuse pour avoir fait un plat si salé !

Curieux, Raphaël demanda pour emprunter sa fourchette à Alec, mais ce dernier lui trancha un morceau qu'il piqua et présenta de lui-même à la bouche de son aîné. L'Archange s'avança d'un pas, et approcha son visage du couvert avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres. Le bout de sa langue sortit partiellement avant qu'il ne prenne en bouche le morceau de soufflé. Alec venait de découvrir une nouveauté chez son aîné, qui fit la grimace en avalant le soufflé.

-J'sais pas si elle est amoureuse mais elle a fait tomber la salière !

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas non plus mauvais je trouve… dit Alec en reprenant un morceau. En soi, il est bien fait ce soufflé.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu manger son autre morceau, l'Archange posa une main sur son bras pour lui faire abaisser. Alec croisa son regard, l'interrogeant en silence. Tous deux détaillaient le visage de l'un l'autre. Timide, le plus jeune osa lever sa main et effleurer le contour de la mâchoire de son aîné qui ferma les yeux en savourant le frisson qui le parcourut. _« Je suis prêt à tout donner pour rester auprès de lui ! »_ Ce ne fut guère dans ses intentions, d'épier ses aînés, mais il n'était pas non plus parvenu à détourner l'oreille de leur conversation. Et le peu qu'il surprit, suffit à Alec pour prendre une décision.

-C'est moi qui t'ai demandé de revenir, murmura-t-il en libérant un peu de son aura. La nuit où tu as regagné Eden. J'ai fait un souhait, celui de te voir revenir. Mais je pense, que j'étais trop ignorant pour comprendre à quel point vous n'êtes pas libre de faire ce que bon vous semble…J'ai été naïf. (Ses doigts chutèrent le long du visage de Raphaël) Me pardonneras-tu de m'être montré si égoïste ?

L'Archange rattrapa la main de son cadet dans la sienne, et revint la poser contre son visage, laissant son aura répondre à sa jumelle.

-Je voulais revenir, répondit Raphaël sur le même ton comme pour ne pas briser la bulle d'intimité qui venait de se former autour d'eux. Je pensai que cette rune, aussi étrange soit-elle, me permettrait de réaliser mon souhait, mais j'ai comme la _conviction_ que ce n'est pas suffisant…

La fin de sa phrase ne fut qu'un souffle, une complainte même, qu'Alec ressentit comme un appel de détresse. Il comprit enfin, que le vice de Raphaël ne cesserait jamais de torturer celui-ci s'il n'agissait pas maintenant. Qu'il ne serait jamais à même de vivre comme le souhaite ce cœur humain qu'il préservait sous cette forme, qui n'était pas réellement la sienne. _Du moins, pas tant que cette voix lui dictera ces mots qui l'enchaînent à son vice…_

-Rassemble tout le monde dans le hall, trancha Alec en posant la fourchette sur le bord du plat. Raphaël le toisa curieusement, lui demandant les raisons qui le poussaient à faire un rassemblement maintenant.

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rendre visite à Li-Tôtent, sourit-il simplement, en venant poser son front contre l'épaule de son aîné. Celui-ci opina en silence et plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent sur le promontoire du hall, face à tous les résidents encore présents dans l'Institut, n'ayant pas été envoyés en mission. Edween était là lui aussi, bien plus en retrait, adossé contre un pilier, et entouré de gardes qui le surveillait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Les bras croisés, il observait du coin de l'œil l'assemblée.

-Si j'ai tenu à attirer votre attention ce soir, c'est que nécessité m'y oblige. Deux annonces importantes, ont besoin d'être faites devant vous tous, afin qu'aucune surprise ne surgisse et ne trouble l'atmosphère de notre Institut. Parmi ces deux nouvelles, une très bonne, donnera lieux à des réjouissances futures, (il ajouta un clin d'œil à Max, qui parut confus) à mes frais !

Certains spéculaires joyeusement, peu importe les raisons qui les pousseraient à prendre part à des festivités, tant qu'ils pouvaient décompresser. Mais le timbre plus grave de leur chef les calma d'une traite.

-En revanche, celle qui vient fera sûrement naître de nouvelles responsabilités pour chacun d'entre nous. Voici plusieurs mois maintenant que tout le monde est au courant pour notre véritable nature à Raphaël et moi.

Des regards perplexes se croisèrent, ne sachant où voulait en venir Alec, le public se mit à angoisser. Jace, qui eut gardé les bras croisés jusqu'à maintenant, les déplia avant de poser son attention sur ses mains. Si ses semblables se posaient des questions au sujet de Clary et lui, le blond n'était pas sans reste. Il avait bien conscience du pouvoir qui circulait dans ses veines. Mais d'autres tourments balayaient rapidement ses pensées, à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'y songer. La voix de son aîné le sortit de sa transe.

-Pour celles et ceux essayant de maîtriser l'aura angélique, sachez avant tout quand ce faisant vous vous confronterez à une responsabilité par la suite. Celle de maîtriser le don qui naîtra de votre aura. J'ai appris à mes dépends, que mal employé, votre don peut se retourner contre vous. (Il réprima un frisson en repensant à l'attaque de l'Institut et de sa vision qu'il ignora) C'est pour cela que moi-même, je vais devoir quitter l'Institut quelques temps. Mon propre don me fait défaut et je me dois de le maîtriser.

Depuis sa place, Edween arqua un sourcil, semblant bien plus intéressé par l'annonce qu'il ne fut au début. De son côté, Max interrogea sa sœur du regard, mais celle-ci lui répondit par un haussement d'épaules. Alec reprit :

-Mais je ne vous laisse pas sans surveillance ne rêvez pas (des rires se firent entendre) Raphaël restera ici, étant mon second, il prendra la tête de l'Institut pendant mon absence.

L'archange tint à protester mais Alec ne lui laissa pas le temps d'agir :

-Et il aura pour seconds, ou comme sous-chefs, Clary Fairchild et Jace Hérondale.

Les deux amants écarquillèrent les yeux, ronds comme de soucoupes en se jetant des regards médusés. Raphaël se retint de lui demander si le soufflé ne l'avait rendu malade, pourtant, il s'impatientait intérieurement. Son air crispé, n'échappa pas à Isabelle et Max qui se retenaient de ricaner. Alec s'en amusa un peu, mais s'obligea à garder une mine sérieuse.

-Pour des raisons de sécurités, je ne donnerai le nom du lieu où je me rends qu'à eux et eux seuls. (Il se garda bien de leur dire qu'il mettrait sa sœur et son petit frère dans la confidence, mais ça, tous devaient s'en douter) Néanmoins, tout message de votre part, qui me sera adressé, passera par Raphaël seulement. De plus, ne pouvant nullement gérer le rôle de chef et celui d'Instructeur à la fois, Raphaël se verra épauler par Isabelle Lightwood ainsi que par Kirk Wildsteam.

Le concerné redressa fièrement le nez, non sans rougir.

-Ça va, on se doutait tous que tu passeras à ce poste, fulmina Isabelle qui secoua sa longue chevelure ébène.

-J'ai le droit d'être content, non ? rétorqua l'autre.

-Et enfin… (reprit Alec en haussant le ton pour calmer le brouhaha) … venons-en à la nouvelle porteuse de réjouissances : Maxwell, si tu veux bien me rejoindre.

-Allez, va ! l'encouragea sa sœur, comme le jeune brun rougissait à devoir subir tous ses regards braqués sur lui. Il remonta ses lunettes, tira sur sa frange d'un geste nerveux qui agaçait Jace, au point qu'il le menaçait toujours de lui couper les cheveux. Le blond mima une paire de ciseaux avec ses doigts. Max lui fit une grimace avant de s'assagir, lorsqu'Alec posa ses yeux sur lui.

-Lui aussi, nous quittera bientôt.

Pour le coup, Jace cessa lui aussi ses pitreries et lança un regard noir à Alec. Ce dernier lui fit signe de se détendre.

-Après avoir passé haut la main le concours d'entrée, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que mon frère marque une page dans l'histoire des Nephilim. Dans quelques jours, il devra se préparer à entrer à l'Académie d'Idris, dans laquelle il suivra une formation qui le conduira jusqu'aux rangs de la Force des Shadowhunters.

Des exclamations à la fois de stupeurs et d'excitations jaillirent de l'assemblée. Puis, très vite, suivirent les sifflements joyeux de Clary et les applaudissements de Jace qui entraînèrent tous les autres membres dans leur entrain. Fier, Max ne put pour autant s'empêcher de baisser la tête en tirant sur sa frange. Alec rit aux éclats en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Max eut beau être très grand physiquement, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il allait avoir douze ans, et que cela restait jeune. C'était toujours dur, à cet âge, de cacher un trop plein d'émotions.

-T'as de la chance, tu ne t'entraîneras plus avec moi, le charia Raphaël. Max secoua la tête et lui donna une tape amicale sur bras alors qu'il ne trouvait pas les mots pour remercier son instructeur angélique.

Alec sut, qu'en annonçant l'admission de son petit frère au sein de l'Académie d'Idris, il calmerait quelque peu les doutes que pourraient engendrer son propre départ. Même si ce n'était pas définitif, il ne pouvait inquiéter ceux qu'il considérait encore comme les siens, au sujet de sa condition angélique et de son don qui le tourmentait. Même si certains regards, ne se détournaient pas de lui. Il croisa celui de Jace, de Clary, d'Isabelle puis de Raphaël qui lui firent comprendre qu'ils attendaient au plus vite de plus amples explications. Qu'ils eurent plus tard, après qu'Alec eut annoncé que la fête de départ de Max aurait lieu demain soir.

Tous, se retrouvèrent dans l'office du jeune ange qui chouchoutait son chat, le câlinant dans ses bras, près de la cheminée. Max fut le dernier à entrer et ferma à double tour la porte derrière lui.

-Désolé pour le retard, j'ai voulu contacter Eliott mais je suis tombé sur son répondeur.

-Ne t'excuse-pas, tu ferais mieux d'aller le voir chez ses parents plus tard, sourit Alec en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Isabelle ne se priva pas pour prendre place sur le siège de bureau au large dossier rembourré, croisant les jambes et posant ses coudes comme une véritable Présidente d'Etat.

-Tu fais ton Magnus ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton un peu dur que lui reprocha l'Archange d'un regard, las.

-Suis-je parti sans rien vous dire ? rétorqua tout de même Alec, sans rancœur dans sa voix. Isabelle se sentit bête, et reposa sa question.

-Pourquoi tu t'en vas ?

-Tu dis ça comme s'il ne reviendrait pas, souligna Jace, assis sur le bord du bureau, les jambes ballant dans le vide.

-Tu as parlé de ton don, renchérit Clary.

-Pour être franc, reprit alors Alec : Il y a quelqu'un du Peuple en dessous des Collines qui peut m'aider à maîtriser mon don. Et il y a certains songes dont j'aimerai mettre la lumière.

Tous se turent, mais eurent la même pensée : Parfois, ils oubliaient que le jeune ange était capable de prédire certains événements dans ses rêves. Jace repensa à leur virulente dispute qui les poussa à s'éloigner plus encore. Puis, il pensa à ses propres rêves, ou cauchemars devrait-il dire, qui l'empêchaient si souvent de fermer l'œil, si Clary n'était pas près de lui.

-Je ne parviens pas à les comprendre, et surtout, je ne parviens pas à les voir entièrement. Pour cela, je dois absolument devenir un « liseur de rêves » et seul Li-Tôten peut me venir en aide.

-Li-Tôten ? répéta Max, curieux.

Alec échangea un regard avec l'Archange qui reprit pour lui :

-Le premier « liseur de rêves ». Si, mon frère Gabriel peut voir l'avenir, il n'a nullement appris à lire dans les rêves et à entrevoir toutes leurs facettes. Bien qu'il ne se soit jamais trompé malgré ce point.

Son cadet courba soucieusement ses sourcils à l'entente de ces mots. En soi, ce que disait Raphaël n'était pas tout à fait juste, mais il laissa sous-entendre que cela n'était bel et bien pas la faute de Gabriel. Cependant, lorsqu'il adressa un sourire chaleureux à son aîné, Alec ne reçut qu'un regard un tantinet distant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu parles d'aller le rejoindre c'est qu'il a dû venir te voir en rêve, je me trompe ? reprit Raphaël.

-Euh…oui.

-Houlà, ça devient mystique vos machins, pouffa Isabelle. Il est mignon ? Tes enfants sont du genre craquant, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Raphaël qui ne se priva pas de la remercier et d'ajouter un : « qu'est-ce que tu crois, aussi beaux et surprenants que la Nature ».

 _Fier de ses progénitures_ , songea Alec.

-Se sont vraiment tes enfants ? questionna Max, suspicieux. Comment t'as fait…enfin, je veux dire…

-On s'éloigne du sujet, interrompit Alec en laissant le chat gagner les genoux d'Isabelle.

-Pourquoi quand c'est moi qui pose des questions, personne ne veut jamais me répondre ? maugréa le plus jeune du groupe.

-Boude pas frangin, je t'apprendrai comment on fait ! s'amusa Jace qui reçut les foudres de son amante. B-Bah quoi … ?

-Mais je sais faire ! lâcha Max en surprenant tout le monde autour de lui. En-enfin je sais comment on…j-je…

-Oh oh, je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as procédé pour t'informer à ce sujet, Maxwell, renchérit le blond en se faisant pincer par Clary et Alec en même temps : Aïe ! Mais mince, je peux bien apprendre la vie à mon petit frère !

-Oui, bah, il apprendra quand ce sera le moment, pesta la jeune rousse en tortillant nerveusement ses cheveux autour de son index. Ce que Jace pouvait se montrer lourd quand il s'y mettait…

-En fait le plus tardif c'était Alec, souligna subitement Isabelle.

-N-non mais vous avez fini tous les deux !? Pis, ça veut dire quoi, « j'étais le plus tardif » !? Tu crois peut-être qu'à douze ans je ne savais pas comment on faisait les bébés !?

Un blanc, des plus gênants alourdi l'atmosphère. Ou la rendit plus légère pour certain, notamment Raphaël qui éclata de rire sans pouvoir se contrôler.

-Haha ! C'est la meilleure conversation qu'on n'ait jamais eue ! Haha !

Clary pouffa à son tour, cachant tout de même son sourire derrière une main, tandis qu'Alec était en train de mourir de honte en réalisant à quel point sa phrase sonnait enfantine et innocente. _Je vais avoir vingt-ans, bravo la crédibilité !_ hurla-t-il en son for intérieur. A côté, Max n'était pas mieux, se masquant le visage dans le creux d'une main, il priait tous les anges et les démons pour qu'on vienne le sortir de cette scène horriblement embarrassante.

-V-vous savez, j'n'ai jamais autant eu honte de faire partie de cette famille ! râla-t-il

La soirée termina sur une note plutôt joyeuse, malgré le départ des deux frères Lightwood. Certaines questions restèrent tout de même en suspens, comme celle de ne pas avoir choisi Isabelle comme sous-chef, et justement, pourquoi deux ? Alec regagna sa chambre en sentant la fatigue l'assaillir. Néanmoins, il se sentait apaisé d'avoir pu passer un moment si léger avec ses proches. Ce ne fut peut-être pas grand-chose, mais depuis plusieurs semaines rares furent les fois où il eut le cœur à rire ainsi.

Il était en train de se changer lorsque Max lui rendit une petite visite. Il frappa trois coups contre la porte, avant de l'ouvrir timidement.

-Alec ? appela-t-il en chuchotant.

L'interpellé passa un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et termina rapidement d'enfiler ses vêtements pour la nuit.

-Un problème ? T'as du mal à dormir avec tout ce que tu as appris ce soir, je suppose, lui dit-il en l'invitant à entrer. Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il s'installa sur son lit, en tailleur à côté de son petit frère qui retirait ses pantoufles avant d'étendre ses jambes sur les draps.

-Ouais, je… (il chercha ses mots) Je ne sais pas encore comment réagir. C'était très flou dans ma tête quand tu as annoncé tout ça.

Se massant la nuque d'un air soucieux, Alec demanda s'il lui en voulait d'avoir annoncé son admission à l'Académie d'Idris devant tout l'Institut. Aussitôt, Max lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas ça qui le rendait si confus.

-N-non ! De toute façon, ils auraient été au courant le jour de mon départ, alors…

-Et Eliott ? Tu as pu le contacter ?

Le plus jeune se mordit la lèvre inférieure en secouant la tête.

-J'ai laissé un message sur sa boîte vocale et je lui ai envoyé un texto aussi, mais je n'ai toujours aucune réponse.

Triturant les plis des draps, le jeune Nephilim essayait de s'imaginer toutes les raisons possibles qui empêchaient son ami à lui donner une réponse. Puis, ses réflexions datant d'il y a peu, refirent surface, alors que l'image du jeune sorcier se placardait derrière ses paupières. _« L'étoile du matin fut pleurée par ses congénères…_ » Le texte du livre offert par Magnus ne cessait de défiler en boucle dans son esprit.

-Ça te fais peur ?

La voix de son aîné le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

-Pardon ?

-Ton départ, ta formation pour entrer dans la Force… tu as peur ?

Max haussa une épaule.

-J'sais pas trop…Je suis content d'avoir réussi l'examen et de marquer une page de notre histoire. Mais je dois mal percuter ce qui m'arrive, j'ai l'impression de ne pas être entier, rit-il sans joie, en se massant la joue, comme si cela essuierait son malaise.

Soudain, quatre grandes ailes auréolées d'une lumière argentée striée d'ondes bleues, l'entourèrent.

-Wah ! Tu m'as fichu les j'tons ! paniqua-t-il en se reculant un peu pour mieux apercevoir les membres plumés.

-Elles sont du genre à réclamer de l'attention, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Alec en frictionnant les plumes de l'une de ses ailes.

D'autres taquinèrent Max en soulevant ses mains, désirant elles aussi des câlins. Le plus jeune sourit avec tendresse en se laissant aller à des gestes affectueux.

-Moi non plus je ne savais pas comment réagir lorsque je suis devenu…ce que je suis devant toi, expliqua le jeune ange. Cependant, même si j'ai pu me montrer capricieux par moment, je ne regrette pas un seul instant les choix que j'ai fait et qui m'ont conduit jusqu'à ce jour. Cela n'a pas toujours été facile, et cela ne le sera sûrement pas non plus dans le futur, mais j'ai compris que des gens comptaient sur moi et que je n'avais pas le droit de n'en faire qu'à ma tête.

Max adressa un regard interrogateur à son frère et demanda s'il faisait allusion à son départ pour la Cour de l'Hiver.

-Si j'avais vraiment voulu choisir la facilité, crois-moi je laisserai mon don de côté.

-Pourquoi ? s'offusqua presque Max : tu vois l'avenir dans tes rêves ! Ça te donne un coup d'avance sur tout le monde.

Alec soupira.

-Au début, je voyais ça comme de la curiosité malsaine, mais j'ai vite compris que tout dépendait de mes intentions. Mais il y a certaines images, difficiles à oublier.

-Pas besoin de cauchemarder pour ça, trancha Max d'une voix blanche qui surpris Alec. Ce dernier incrusta son regard hébété dans celui si intense de son petit frère. Ses iris étaient sombres, rappelant le ciel noircit par l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater et de déverser ses foudres sur ses victimes naïves, qui pensaient ne rien risquer à se promener en dessous. Alec déglutit bruyamment, tandis que Max reprenait : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Et je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que tes rêves sont aussi ordinaires que les nôtres, nous qui ne pouvons lire les songes. Mais tu as bien fait de ne pas t'arrêter là. Si nous cessions de chasser les démons sous prétexte qu'il est difficile d'oublier ou bien d'apaiser notre esprit, je ne sais pas si les Shadowhunters existeraient encore aujourd'hui.

Tremblantes, les ailes d'Alec glissèrent d'entre les doigts de Max pour venir se recroqueviller derrière leur maître. Le Nephilim soutenait toujours le regard de l'Ange, avec une ardente détermination qui ne pouvait qu'ébranler la personne qui en était témoin. _J'ignore tout de ce qui l'attend,_ se dit Alec : _Mais une chose est sûre, il a beau être fier d'être un Chasseur d'ombres, je doute qu'il ne se rebelle pas contre Raziel si celui-ci venait à lui barrer la route._ L'angoisse qui naissait en lui, fit cogner son cœur, douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Alec ne craignait pas Max…Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour lui, en cet instant. _En tant que guerrier_ , _il a…tant grandi depuis cette guerre._

-Bon, soupira le plus jeune en s'étirant de tout son long sur le lit de son frère : Je vais passer chez Eliott avant d'aller au lit.

-Ne traîne pas, s'enquit Alec : et prends des armes au cas où. (Il sourit) Tu n'auras qu'à en profiter pour aider Karine à faire sa ronde, ta dernière avant le grand départ pour Alicante.

-Hein !? Mais non…

-Dernier ordre de ton chef !

Max jaugea son aîné avec défiance avant de lever les yeux au ciel et s'en aller. Il ajouta tout de même avant de refermer la porte derrière lui :

-Est-ce que Eliott pourra continuer de venir étudier ici ?

-Mn ? Oui, bien sûr. Répondit Alec, d'un air curieux : Mais ne serait-il pas mieux avec ses parents pour son apprentissage en sorcellerie ? Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de manuels utiles pour lui.

Son petit frère sourit d'un air bien mystérieux avant de lui dire, de ne pas s'en faire pour ça. Alec trouva cet échange des plus étranges. Vraiment épuisé, il passa outre et s'apprêtait enfin à aller se coucher. Puis, plus tard dans la nuit…une petite tête blonde se faufila dans son lit.

-Pss…tu dors ?

Alec dormait, en effet.

-Alec…tu dors ?

L'interpellé inspira profondément alors qu'il se réveille enfin. Il eut à peine besoin de tourner la tête pour comprendre que Jace se trouvait dans son lit.

-Plus maintenant.

-Moi non plus, je ne dors pas.

-Sans rire… ?

Un silence s'immisça entre eux. Tout petit, car Jace reprit :

-T'as pas annoncé le jour de ton départ…souffla-t-il, en observant la silhouette d'Alec -qui était de dos- après que ces yeux de Nephilim se soient habitués à la pénombre de la chambre.

-Je sais…je comptai le faire après que Max soit parti. Je veux que tous aient consciences des nouvelles tâches qui leurs sont attribuées.

-Histoire de partir l'esprit tranquille ? ricana le blond.

-Je reste le directeur de cet Institut. Je ne veux pas qu'ils pensent que je les abandonne pour mon plaisir.

-Ton plaisir ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu partes pour t'amuser… et nous l'avons tous ressentit au timbre de ta voix, pendant ton annonce.

Alec jeta un coup d'œil en coin, comme s'il pouvait apercevoir son cadet, mais resta dans la même position.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, reprit le plus jeune Pourquoi nous avoir choisi, Clary et moi ?

-Clary a fait preuve d'un mental solide et d'un leadership exemplaire durant la guerre d'Idris, il me semblait judicieux de la nommer, d'autant plus qu'elle a gagné rapidement la confiance et le respect de bons nombres de clans, ici, à New-York, une ville qu'elle connaît bien.

-Et moi ? Je ne suis pas le meilleur leader que cet Institut connaisse, tu le sais très bien. J'ai déjà du mal à m'occuper de moi.

L'Ange gloussa.

-Au moins tu le reconnais !

Il se reçut une tape dans le dos, le faisant se cambrer.

-Aïe ! Prends pas la mouche…

-Alors ! Pourquoi moi ?

-Ne me dis pas que c'est ça qui t'a poussé à venir squatter mon lit !? pesta Alec en chuchotant, comme si d'autres pouvaient les entendre parler. Ils revenaient quelques années en arrière, tapis sous les draps à lire des œuvres sur les exploits des Nephilim ayant marqué une page de leur Histoire.

Un nouveau blanc surgit. Puis, Jace le combla une fois encore :

-Si.

Alec marmonna dans sa barbe, semblant dépasser par l'attitude de son frère. Un soupire se fit entendre, avant que le silence ne règne à nouveau dans la chambre. Jace patienta, mais lorsqu'il n'eut aucune réaction de la part de son aîné il capitula et laissa le sommeil clôturer ses paupières. Quand soudain, une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Papillonnant d'un air décontenancé, il découvrit son corps être enveloppé d'un halo de lumière argentée striée de nuances bleues. Ce n'était pas étouffant, ni trop intense mais suffisamment consistant pour l'apaiser et chasser ces mêmes images qui le hantaient encore et toujours. Cette sensation de vide…de froid et de mort, fut chassé par la douceur et la bienveillance de l'aura angélique d'Alec. Sans prévenir, la sienne entra en résonnance, et l'or se mêla une nouvelle fois à l'argent. Ne dormant pas, Alec glissa sa main sur la cicatrice qu'il gardait au ventre, songeant à la plume qu'il eut donnée à Magnus.

-S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, il n'y a que toi qui pourrait reprendre les rênes, Jace, souffla-t-il tandis que derrière lui, il sentit le front de son frère, et meilleur ami, se nicher contre sa nuque.

Jace, dormit profondément, et sans peine.

* * *

De son côté, Max courrait sur les toits des immeubles et des commerces, telle une ombre dansant avec la nuit. Les pans de sa veste en cuir flottaient dans sa course. _Il ne m'a toujours pas répondu…_ Bien que son frère l'eût assigné à aider l'une de ses collègues durant sa ronde, il n'omit pas de se rendre chez Eliott avant. Le vent soufflait cette nuit-là, et le froid mordait ses joues. Autant il se traça une rune de célérité, autant celle pour se réchauffer, il passa outre, se disant que courir suffirait. Et surtout, voir Eliott au plus vite, semblait être sa priorité. Bien plus que de se réchauffer. Il restait quelque trace de neige, mais la pollution reprenait peu à peu le dessus. Il se rapprochait de l'immeuble habité uniquement par Eliott et sa famille, et sourit en remarquant son ami encore debout, posté à son balcon. Il ne voyait pourtant aucune lumière émaner du salon, ni dans les autres pièces. _Est-il le seul à ne pas être couché ?_ Au début, il pensa que son ami le remarquerait courir sur les toits, mais le Sorcier semblait trop absorber à contempler ses mains. Max en profita pour se cacher discrètement sur le balcon supérieur. Mais lorsqu'il se pencha pour effrayer son ami, il se retint en constatant que ce qu'il observait n'était pas ses mains, mais son téléphone portable. Surtout… _Le message que je lui ai envoyé ?_ Eliott soupira profondément, tandis qu'il composait le numéro de son répondeur, afin d'écouter -une nouvelle fois- le message vocale laissé par Max, en plus de son précédent texto.

 _« Elly, t'as du temps libre maintenant ? C'est chaud, 'faut que je t'annonce une nouvelle de dingue ! Enfin, je dis ça, mais pour tout de dire je suis assez partagé, j'ai vraiment besoin de te voir ! Réponds aussi vite que tu peux, à plus. » - Message archivé. Vous n'avez pas de nouveaux messages. Pour r-_

Eliott pressa la touche « raccrocher » tout en soupirant encore et toujours en relisant le texto : _« Je pars pour Idris, j'ai été reçu à l'Académie. T'en penses quoi ? On peut se voir dans la soirée ? »_

-Ce que j'en pense ? fit Eliott pour lui-même : Qu'est-ce que j'en sais…

Lui qui n'avait jamais été à l'école, ne comprenait pas ce besoin, non, cet engouement à vouloir entrer dans une académie bien précise. Bien qu'en soit, il comprenait Max, il n'y avait que celle-ci pour lui permettre d'entrer dans la Force des Shadowunters, à défaut de ne trouver que des écoles pour terrestres dans le monde normal. Lui-même, hormis rechercher à tout prix son père biologique, n'avait pas d'autre objectif. Il étudiait auprès de Ragnor pour maîtriser ses pouvoirs, mais n'avait aucune ambition derrière. Il existait bien le Labyrinthe en Spiral, où certains Sorciers s'adonnaient à l'enseignement, mais en quoi avait-il envie de spécialiser ? Son père adoptif, était doué en tout, mais surtout en invocation et en sorcellerie dimensionnelle. Catarina, lui conta qu'elle ne choisit pas vraiment sa vocation, que sa magie n'était faite que pour guérir ou empoisonner. La voie de la biologie lui était donc toute tracée, bien qu'elle sache également maîtriser des sorts de communication. _Mais moi…_ tenant son portable d'une main il détailla les traits de l'autre.

-Je n'ai jamais utilisé ma magie pour autre chose que me battre…

-Ah bon ?

S'écriant de stupeur, Eliott tressauta sous la surprise et fit tomber son portable par-dessus le balcon. Il ne réagit que trop tard, et ne fit que suivre la chute de l'appareil. Max lui, bondit de son perchoir pour rattraper l'objet qu'il lança de toutes ses forces en direction du jeune Sorcier qui le rattrapa au vol. Mais dans la panique il libéra sa magie qui forma une liane grotesque à laquelle Max parvint à s'agripper. Son cœur de Sorcier battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et sa voix trembla lorsqu'il cria le prénom de son ami.

-Max ! T-Tu …

-Attends je remonte, s'exclama le plus jeune en s'aidant de la liane de magie pour escalader le mur jusqu'au balcon de l'appartement où vivait Eliott.

Max agrippa la rambarde, y prit appui et vint s'y installer tel un corbeau. Eliott s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus, afin d'exprimer la frayeur ressentit par sa chute, mais le brun le devança.

-Tu vois, tu viens d'utiliser ta magie pour me sauver.

Eliott haussa les sourcils, et écarquilla les yeux, encore sous le choc de ses précédentes émotions mais surtout, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir de tels mots maintenant. Puis il se souvint qu'il s'agissait de Max, dont la spontanéité défiait toute logique. Eliott baissa les yeux sur l'écran éteint de son téléphone portable, qu'il tenait dans ses deux mains. Elles se mirent à trembler, et il vint nicher son nez dans les plis de son écharpe. Ses cheveux, déjà souples et ondulés, scintillèrent d'une faible lueur qui fascina toujours autant le Nephilim. Et sans se soucier à quel point ces gestes pouvaient troubler le Sorcier, il glissa une main contre sa joue et la remonta le long de sa tempe jusqu'à glisser derrière l'oreille une épaisse mèche de cheveux, dégageant ainsi le profil d'Eliott.

-Tu ne sais toujours pas quoi me répondre ? susurra-t-il. Dans ce cas, procédons par élimination : Es-tu content que j'entre à l'académie d'Idris ?

Eliott secoua la tête.

-Dans ce cas : es-tu fâché ?

Son ami secoua à nouveau la tête. Pourquoi devrait-il être content ou fâché ? Ce n'était pas lui qui entrait là-bas, mais il n'en voulait pas à Max, il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Cependant, la douleur dans sa poitrine était si intense qu'elle parvenait à nouer sa gorge et à brûler ses yeux. _Pourquoi ?_ Cela ne sembla pas échapper au chasseur d'ombres qui sourit avec tendresse.

-Ne pleure pas, ou je serais triste moi aussi.

 _Lui aussi ?_ Se répéta avec curiosité le plus âgé. Sous-entendait-il qu'Eliott l'était également ? Il l'interrogea du regard.

-Quoi ? Avec une tête pareille, tu ne peux qu'être triste, pas vrai ? s'amusa Max en essuyant une larme qui menaçait de perler du coin de l'œil de son ami. Elle resta posée sur sa phalange intermédiaire et il lui présenta.

-C'est quoi ton problème ? pesta Eliott en s'essuyant rageusement ses yeux. Tu cognes les canards à coup pierre, tu fais pleurer les sorciers…en plus tu oses être plus grand que moi, et j'suis le plus vieux ! Non, vraiment, j'n'ai pas de raison d'être triste.

-Eh ben souris ! s'agaça Max en pinçant les joues d'Eliott, afin de lui étirer manuellement un sourire.

-L-Lâ'he 'oi ! grogna l'autre.

-Souris ! ordonna le brun.

-T'es 'rai'ent qu'un ga'in !

-C'est toi le sale gosse ! demande à ta mère, elle te dira que j'ai raison ! (Il se tut en sentant de l'eau couler sur ses pouces) Elly…

Doucement, il relâcha les joues de son ami qui fondit en larmes sans être en mesure de se contrôler.

-T-T'as intérêt à rentrer les jours de permission ! pleura le sorcier en arborant une moue des plus contrariées.

S'abandonnant à l'affection plutôt qu'aux chamailleries, le Nephilim sauta de son perchoir pour venir serrer contre lui son ami qui semblait avoir bien perdu l'habitude de pleurer. _C'est vraiment étrange…_ Se dit Max. _Eliott a raison, je dois vraiment avoir un sérieux problème._ Il étreignait toujours son ami, et souriait avec sérénité. _Il est triste de me voir partir, et moi…_ Le jeune Nephilim, se sentit plus heureux que jamais. Il sécha les larmes d'Eliott, sans jamais cesser de sourire, et ne pouvant pas non plus taire le bonheur qui jouait avec son cœur. C'était une sensation si étrange. Eliott, maladroitement, vint cacher son visage derrière son portable, le collant contre son front, tandis que Max vint y plaquer le sien contre la coque. Ce petit appareil de communication, deviendrait, dans un futur proche, leur seul moyen de partager leurs pensées.

Le soir suivant, Raphaël Santiago et Ragnor acceptèrent de privatiser le _Pandémonium_ afin de célébrer l'admission de Max à l'Académie d'Idris. Tous ne purent pas y aller, et des roulements seraient faits afin de maintenir la sécurité au sein de la Cathédrale et que tous, puissent plus ou moins passer un bon moment. Bien sûr, le carré VIP n'était réservé que pour les proches de Max soit, ses frères, sa sœur, Raphaël et Clary accompagnée de Jocelyne et Luke. Eliott et ses parents, et s'ajoutèrent Simon et son aîné Santiago

-Je n'ai jamais vu autant d'enfants de Raziel dans ce club que ce soir, râla le Sorcier cornu en soupirant profondément.

-Oh, tu vas devoir t'y habituer, avec la nouvelle Alliance, les chasseurs d'ombres semblent positivement curieux et cherchent à mieux connaître les créatures obscures ! souleva Luke.

Alec balaya la salle d'un rapide regard. Pour une fois que les membres de son Institut pouvaient se détendre, cela le réjouissait.

Ils en vinrent à parler des épousailles de Jocelyne et Luke, dont la date approchait à grand pas. Le Loup osa demander si Magnus serait finalement présent ou non. Bien sûr, tous regardèrent Alec, mais celui-ci répondit simplement qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quand se déciderait son ancien amant à rentrer à Brooklyn.

-La dernière fois que j'ai survolé les environs, l'île était vide de sa présence.

-Et toi ? tu pars longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ferai sûrement des coupures enfin, j'espère pouvoir me libérer pour votre cérémonie en tout cas, sourit-il, en trinquant ensuite à la santé des deux futurs époux.

L'Archange, assis à ses côtés, se leva soudainement, pris le bac à glaçons et annonça qu'il allait en chercher d'autres mais aussi demander à ce qu'on lui prépare un cocktail.

-Je peux m'en occuper, tu sais, intervint Ragnor.

-Sans façon…, marmonna Raphaël, vos mixtures sont aussi terribles que l'absinthe ardente des tavernes elfiques.

-Oh ! s'extasia Ragnor : j'en ai goûté une fois, je me suis retrouvé à converser avec chameau imaginaire !

Tous, le jaugèrent avec scepticisme. Le Sorcier se racla la gorge, et dit à l'Archange qu'il pouvait poursuivre sa démarche. Ce dernier sourit en coin avant de rejoindre le bar où un serveur l'accueillit. Il lui confia le bac à glaçons et passa commande.

-Tiens, le bac. Et pour ton cocktail, je m'occupe de resservir les quatre là-bas et je suis à toi.

-Pas de souci.

En attendant, Raphaël rapporta le bac au carré VIP. Lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à retourner au bar, une main le retint sans force, attirant son attention. C'était Alec, qui s'excusa aussitôt et retira sa main farouchement.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te tirer comme ça…

-Ce n'est rien, assura l'aîné.

Alec lui demanda où il allait comme ça, mais comme il ne parlait pas très fort pour ne pas déranger la conversation des autres, Raphaël fronça les sourcils, se pencha et lui demanda de répéter. Les lèvres de son cadet caressèrent son lobe, alors qu'il réitérait sa question. Sensible à cet endroit, il ne lui fallut pas plus pour tressaillir et se sentir rougir. Les lumières étaient moins vives du côté du carré VIP, et Alec remarqua le subit embarras de son aîné qui lui répondit qu'il retournait simplement chercher son cocktail.

Mais il ne bougea pas, trop absorber à soutenir le regard fiévreux du jeune Ange qui avait conscience de le troubler. Sa nuque se fit douloureuse, mais il parvint à passer outre en se focalisant sur la musique. Il fit tout de même signe à Alec de le suivre, ayant certaines petites choses à lui dire, et peut-être à lui demander.

Sans hésiter, son cadet prit la main qu'il lui tendait et tous deux se glissèrent entre les chasseurs d'ombres qui se déhanchaient sur la piste. Raphaël ouvrait la marche, sa main pendue derrière lui, toujours accrochée à celle d'Alec qui le suivait de très près. Une fois arrivés au comptoir, ils prirent place sur un tabouret et se tournèrent de façon à être bien face à l'autre, et suffisamment proches pour qu'ils s'entendent. Même si cette promiscuité les troublait sans qu'ils ne puissent se mentir. Entre un qui ne pouvait pas et l'autre qui ne savait pas, c'était peine perdu…

-Je sais que t'as l'impression que je t'évite, mais ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite…commença le plus âge, toujours en ressentant cette désagréable sensation dans la nuque.

-J'ai surtout l'impression que tu ne cesses de lutter, mais je ne sais ni contre quoi…ni contre qui, rétorqua Alec. Si c'est pour te voir souffrir, je ne préfère même pas entamer quoi que ce soit moi non plus.

-Mais tu en souffres également, renchérit Raphaël. Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, surtout en ce moment.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête, semblant désabusé mais sourit malgré tout.

-J'ignore encore combien de temps ce que j'éprouve pour Magnus restera, ni même si cela me quittera un jour, mais tu ne dois pas t'en soucier. Ce n'est pas ton combat.

-C'est là que tu te trompes, Alec…se permit de dire son aîné, en venant reprendre sa main. Tu vas devoir garder en tête, que tout ce qui touchera Magnus, nous concernera toi et moi. (Sa voix s'adoucit) Tout ce qui me touchera, vous concernera lui et toi. (Il baissa les yeux, vers les doigts qu'ils nouaient entre eux) Et tout ce qui te touchera, nous concernera…lui et moi.

Les spots traçaient la salle de leurs lasers aux couleurs criardes, transcendant la silhouette de la foule sur la piste de danse, comme des spectres apparaissant et disparaissant dans l'ombre et la lumière. Ils dévoilaient des aspects, en camouflaient d'autres…Et la musique, n'était là que pour leur rappeler que ce qu'ils se disaient, ne devait pas être entendu.

-Lève les yeux, dit Alec.

Raphaël senti la rune sur sa nuque brûler sa peau. _« Non, tu ne dois pas, Refa'El »._

-J-je ne peux pas, se plaignit-il.

-Si, lève les yeux, regarde-moi.

 _« Qu'as-tu à donner en échanger de ce souhait ?_ »

-J-je…

-Raphaël, insista Alec, d'une voix ferme.

 _« Retourne à Eden. Refa'El. »_

Il agrippa si fort sa nuque que ses ongles entaillèrent sa peau, laissant couler de fins filets de sang. _« Tu n'as rien à offrir, tu ne dois pas aller plus loin. Rentre. »_ L'Archange luttait, et tremblait de part et d'autre en tentant de relever les yeux vers le visage de son cadet. Mais une poigne invisible maintenait sa tête inclinée. _« Ne te mens pas, tu ne peux pas mentir. Tu es convaincu que tu ne peux rien faire de plus que rentrer à Eden. Alors, rentre. »_

-Je suis…, reprit-il en ne sentant même pas les mains d'Alec encadrer son visage : …convaincu que je ne-

 _« Tu ne peux aimer personne. Tu ne peux rester plus longtemps. Le rêve doit cesser. Tu-… »_

Une chaleur familière calma ses maux.

-Tu peux lever les yeux.

Cette voix sembla plus portante que la musique qui devint de plus en plus sourde à ses oreilles. Comme allégé d'un poids, Raphaël releva lentement la tête, tandis qu'un acouphène ne lui laissa comme unique son, les battements effrénés de son cœur. Un cœur, qui reprit peu à peu son calme, lorsque ses yeux vairons croisèrent l'expression paisible du jeune Ange. Il cligna des yeux d'une lenteur patiente, tout comme le sourire qu'il lui adressait. Il n'entendait plus cette voix dans sa tête, il n'entendait plus ni son vice ni sa vertu. La chaleur qui l'entourait…Raphaël réalisa enfin qu'il s'agissait de l'aura angélique d'Alec, qui avait posé une main sur la sienne, toujours agrippée à sa nuque. Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il comprit qu'une personne capable de le guider vers une nouvelle lumière, s'était présenté à lui. Que celui qui avait le plus besoin de l'autre, n'eut jamais été Alec, mais bel et bien lui-même.

-Aide-moi…

Ils se confrontèrent un moment du regard, puis Alec tira sur le tabouret de son aîné pour venir le rapprocher entre ses jambes, et l'enlacer avec force et amour.

-Ton cocktail ! surgit le serveur en glissant le verre à côté de Raphaël.

Les deux hommes s'écartèrent légèrement de l'un l'autre, sans pour autant briser leur contact, et toisèrent curieusement le troisième qui essuyait ses verres en souriant. Presque heureux d'avoir gâché l'ambiance.

-Je te sers quoi ? Un _long-island_ comme l'autre fois ? proposa-t-il à Alec qui soupirait.

-Pourquoi pas, ouais, capitula-t-il sous l'air amusé de son aîné, qui sortait son paquet de cigarettes.

-Pas dans l'établissement, intervint le serveur.

-Tss…on peut fumer nulle part ma parole. L'Institut, les boîtes de nuit, les hôtels…

-Les hôtels ? s'enquit Alec, un tantinet intrigué. Quel hôtel ? tu crèches à l'Institut…

L'Archange fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et sirota son cocktail du bout des lèvres.

-En fait, je n'préfère pas savoir, soupira une fois encore le jeune Ange non sans ricaner. Il posa sa joue contre le comptoir, et triturait distraitement entre ses doigts, les plis du pantalon de son ami, dont les jambes se mêlaient aux siennes, entre les pieds des tabourets de bar.

-Et un _long-island_ , un ! s'enjoua le barman avant de se remettre à essuyer ses verres.

-Merci…, il jeta un coup d'œil à son aîné qui le regardait également en buvant son verre. Tous deux avaient envie de poursuivre leur conversation, mais le serveur ne semblait pas vouloir les lâcher.

Au début, Alec se dit que c'était sûrement parce que l'Archange lui avait tapé dans l'œil -connaissant un peu le serveur, il avait eu vent de son penchant pour les hommes- mais, constatant leur silence impatient, le serveur avoua :

-J'aime les histoires d'amour compliquées, alors…si vous pouviez reprendre votre conversation, sachez que je me ferai tout petit.

Raphaël manqua s'étrangler avec son cocktail, tandis qu'Alec laissa s'échapper un rire nerveux avant de se calmer avec une gorgée de son breuvage.

-Niveau indiscrétion, je pensai avoir touché le fond avec Isabelle, mais là !

-C'est le summum, renchérit l'Archange en se levant de son tabouret. Je vais fumer, tu fais quoi, tu me rejoins ou tu comptes lui présenter ta sœur pour qu'ils fassent les commères ?

-Roh, vous n'êtes vraiment pas gentils avec moi…bouda faussement le serveur qui partit chercher de nouveaux potins ailleurs.

Alec siffla son verre avant de suivre son aîné qui écarquilla des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Doucement, ce n'est pas de l'eau, rit-il en incitant l'Ange à passer son bras derrière sa taille, venant ensuite faire de même avec ses épaules.

-Alors là, quand tu sors sept mois avec un Sorcier, crois-moi, n'importe quel alcool lambda devient de l'eau.

Bien que la salle soit privatisée, il y avait tout de même un videur, afin d'empêcher les indésirables de s'introduire en douce dans le club. Il laissa passer Alec et Raphaël, sans imposer aucun tampon sur leurs mains, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient les organisateurs de cette soirée.

Même si cela ne se limita qu'à des étreintes chastes, les deux hommes semblaient pouvoir profiter de l'un l'autre, avec plus d'allégresse qu'auparavant. Raphaël tenait sa barrette de nicotique d'une main, mais ne la portait que rarement à ses lèvres, préférant les poser contre la tempe de son cadet, qui avait glissé ses bras sous sa veste afin de le tenir tout contre lui. Même s'il eut beau dire que l'alcool de tout à l'heure n'était pas aussi fort que les boissons qu'avaient l'habitude de préparer Magnus, l'avoir bu si vite apporta son petit effet secondaire. Pris d'un fébrile tournis qui ne permettait pas de garder ses esprits clairs très longtemps, il osa se montrer quelque peu aguicheur.

-On se trouve…au même endroit où Michaël m'a embrassé.

-Ah oui tiens, j'avais oublié ça. (Il tira une latte qu'il recracha quelques instants après) Il m'a raconté que tu l'avais giflé.

-Tu le savais ?

L'Archange opina, et lui sourit en croisant son regard.

-La fumée te gêne ?

L'Ange réfuta, et lui sourit également.

-Et toi ? susurra-t-il en ne pouvant détourner ses yeux de la bouche de son aîné. Ça te gêne ?

-Qu'il t'ait embrassé ? Raphaël se pencha vers lui, et remonta une main le long du dos d'Alec qu'il porta à sa nuque : Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point…

Leurs paupières se plissèrent de plus en plus alors qu'ils rapprochaient leurs visages entre eux. Leurs souffles se trouvèrent, ainsi que le bas de leurs lèvres. Soudain, un éclair fendit l'air et le ciel, et une explosion résonna jusqu'à eux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !? s'exclama Ragnor suivit de près par tous les autres, arborant la même expression confuse que lui.

-L'Institut se fait attaquer ! S'écria Alec qui retrouva ses esprits avec violence et affolement. Il déploya ses ailes et s'envola en direction de la Cathédrale.

-Alec ! l'appela l'Archange qui l'imita.

Sous leurs yeux, deux nouveaux éclairs les éblouirent.

-Ce ne sont pas des éclairs ordinaux, n'est-ce pas ? fit Alec.

-Tu l'as remarqué, alors. On vient d'invoquer une créature infernale.

-Un démon ? pesta le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je dirai plutôt un familier ! intervint une voix qui leur était inconnue.

Les deux créatures célestes se stoppèrent en plein vol, et cherchèrent des yeux la propriétaire de cette voix. Suspendue dans le vide, se présenta une femme, dans une longue redingote cintrée, en velours et d'une profonde et sombre couleur. Le halo du clair de lune permit de distinguer sa teinte bleue. Son fuseau noir et à rayures de la même couleur que son manteau, était de taille haute et maintenu par des bretelles noires, qui surplombaient une chemise tout aussi obscure. Ce qui tapait à l'œil en revanche, fut incontestablement le jaune vif de ses gants dont la coupe s'arrêtait au dos de la main. Ils se fermaient au niveau de ses poignets par une fine sangle.

-Comment vas-tu… _Refa'El_? sourit la femme dont la chevelure était similaire à celle de l'interpelé.

L'Archange, se cambra aussitôt, ne pouvant contrôler son _sigil_ qui l'obligea à endosser son armure de commandant. La douleur au niveau de sa nuque revint aussi vite qu'un cheval confus dans sa course effréné. Un rire extatique raisonna dans l'air, faisant frissonner Alec qui s'était rué vers son aîné qui ne put garder le contrôle de sa conscience.

-Tu ne peux luter face à ton « ombre »…Pauvre _Refa'El_.

 _Son ombre ?_ se répéta Alec, incrédule.

-Ha- ! Ngh… ! Alec, va-t-en ! hurla l'Archange dont l'apparence et la voix se confondirent entre tous les genres.

-R-Raphaël, je t'en prie dis-moi ce que tu as !? s'écria le jeune Ange ne sachant quoi faire pour aider son ami.

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'es fait que pour m'abattre. Demande à ta vertu ! rit l'autre qui s'était comme téléportée sous le nez de l'Archange, dont les yeux étaient cachés derrière son casque. Mais où ai-je la tête, moi aussi je dois te tuer !

Un fulgurant coup de poing vint s'écraser tout contre le visage de la femme qui tournoya dans le vide jusqu'à s'écraser sur le toit d'un immeuble. Alec n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, pourtant, Gabriel se trouvait devant lui.

- _Refa'El_! s'époumona-t-il au point de brasser l'air qui créa des ondes autour de lui, faisant trembler Alec qui protégea son visage de la bourrasque.

Aussitôt, le Gardien de la Nature retrouva la raison, et put endormir son _sigil_ et revêtir sa précédente apparence masculine. Alec, complètement désarçonné, jonglait du regard entre le brun et l'argenté dont l'expression était des plus sinistres. Il eut l'irrésistible besoin de se retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil affolé à la lune. Elle, qui venait d'entrer dans un nouveau cycle, n'aurait pas dû être pleine avant la semaine prochaine. Pourtant… _Elle est énorme…_ Le disque laiteux était si large qu'il était impossible de ne pas vouloir tendre la main, afin de s'assurer s'il n'était pas possible de la toucher. Ce que fit Alec, le bras tremblant, les muscles crispés.

-G-Gabriel… toussa Raphaël qui semblait s'être calmé.

Alec sortit de sa transe et agrippa les épaules de son aîné afin de l'éloigner un peu.

-J-je vais bien, assura l'Archange aux yeux vairons.

-A d'autres ! Est-ce que tu vas enfin m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? (Il adressa un regard noir à Gabriel) ça fait des jours que tu refuses de répondre à mes messages de feu, pourquoi es-tu là !? Qui est cette femme !?

Mais l'Archange blanc ne prit nullement la peine de lui répondre qu'il fondit pour venir agripper par le col de son manteau, la femme qu'il venait de mettre dans un piteux état.

-Parle, que cherche-t-il à faire !? vociféra l'Argenté.

Mais sa proie ne semblait pas à même de parler. Arriva Michaël, dans un tourbillon flamboyant et habillé de son armure. Lui aussi, ne sentit pas d'un bon œil cette nova dont faisait preuve la lune.

-Michaël, pourquoi Xezbeth est ici … ? demanda Raphaël, qui semblait avoir du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Alec le soutint avec force, tout comme ses ailes qui se mêlèrent à celle de son aîné.

-Je ne sais pas, mais _Djibril_ semble plus au courant que nous…marmonna le roux.

En contre bas, il observa son amant qui assénait, coup sur coup, de puissantes gifles à la femme évanouie. Pris d'un frisson de dégoût, il fonça pour retenir son prochain geste.

-Arrête ça ! Un tel sadisme ne te ressemble pas ! aboya Michaël.

-Ha…haha…

Les deux hommes tressaillirent en entendant la femme se mettre à rire, alors qu'elle se trouvait prisonnières des griffes de son assaillant.

-T'as la mémoire très courte, _Mika'El._ La « Force de Dieu » ? rit-elle en redressant la tête pour croiser son regard haineux dans celui de son bourreau : Une véritable calamité !

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à nouveau à la frapper, Gabriel se fit attaquer par une chaîne qui agrippa son poignet, avant de le tirer si fort qu'on l'envoya contre un le géant panneau publicitaire de l'immeuble en face.

-Il suffit, intervint une autre voix qui appartenait à un homme, manipulateur de la chaîne qui eut entravée le Gardien de la Lune.

-Adramélech ! Qu'est-ce que tout cela signifie !? s'écria Michaël : Nous n'avons enfreint aucune règle ! Pourquoi venir sur notre territoire !?

-Vous n'avez enfreint aucune règle ? Votre territoire ? Tu fais honneur à ton vice : arrogant que tu es, Michaël, se moqua ouvertement l'homme qui flotta dans le vide, jusqu'à poser un pied sur le toit où se trouvait ladite : Xezbeth.

Raphaël demanda à Alec de les faire s'approcher eux aussi, tout en s'agrippant fermement à son cadet. Ce dernier, sentit son aîné très affaibli, sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre pourquoi. Il tenta néanmoins de garder contenance, même si la confusion était de mise pour cette nuit. Il atterrit sur le toit, rangea ses ailes, tout comme Raphaël qui finit par s'écrouler à genoux.

- _Refa'El !_ s'affola le Gardien du Soleil qui accourut pour l'examiner : T'es blessé ?

-O-occupe-toi plutôt de Gabriel, répondit d'un souffle poussif le brun.

Michaël fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'il jeta un coup d'œil vers le panneau publicitaire d'en face. Il pesta avant de s'envoler secourir son amant. Soudain, une ombre passa et le stoppa.

- _Djibril_! s'écria le roux en se retournant vers les autres.

Derrière lui, le nouveau venu se fit surprendre par Gabriel qui était revenu à la charge, enroulant sa gorge de sa propre chaîne.

-Ghhg- !

-Maintenant vous allez me dire ce que recherche Lucifer…je sais que ça a un rapport avec cette humaine, gronda-t-il en serrant la chaine. Son visage était poissé de son propre sang après avoir percuté de plein fouet le panneau publicitaire.

-U-une humaine… !? Ahh- !

-Lâche-le ! cria la femme qui fonça sur Gabriel afin de libérer son comparse. L'Archange bondit sur le côté et se retrouva aux côtés de son amant et tous deux firent barrage entre leurs amis et les deux autres qui sautèrent à bonne distance du quatuor angélique.

-Je ne vois pas de quelle humaine tu parles ! reprit le manipulateur de chaînes, nous sommes là pour le « _Destructeur »_ !

Aussitôt, il pointa son doigt en direction d'Alec qui ne put cacher son incompréhension. Tout comme Raphaël qui luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir dans ses bras. Il se demandait comment en étaient-ils arrivés là…Cette nuit, aurait dû n'être que réjouissance et tout se transforma si vite en chao. _L'Institut…_ Alec devait vite regagner la Cathédrale. Il était certain que Jace et les autres y furent, mais dans quel état ? Avaient-ils, eux aussi, rencontré des êtres semblables à ceux qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux ?

- _Lightwood,_ appela la femme, dont les blessures se refermaient déjà : Toi, le Nephilim devenu Ange, nous savons que tu n'as toujours pas porté allégeance au Très Haut. Le Seigneur des Bas-Fonds nous envoie te porter un message. Le voici : Bestialité ou Auréole, tu ne pourras jamais te détourner de ton nom. Si les lumières t'accueillaient, cela serait en contrepartie de ton bien le plus précieux. Si les ténèbres en viennent à t'attirer, tu n'auras rien à donner. A toi de voir si _Alexander_ tu veux rester, ou _Gideon*_ tu oses t'affubler.

-AAAHHHH !

Dès qu'elle prononça son deuxième prénom, Alec se mit à subir une douleur insupportable qui le poussa à se cogner le front contre les dalles du sol comme si cela était le seul moyen de tuer le mal en lui.

-Alec ! s'écria Raphaël qui fut projeté par une vague d'aura sombre striée de bleu. Michaël le réceptionna avant qu'il ne percute la bordure du toit. Tous deux ne purent qu'être spectateurs, n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui arrivait à leur cadet. Le brun se débattit pour rejoindre Alec, mais le roux le retint avec force.

-C'est bien trop violent pour que je te laisse l'approcher, _Refa'El !_

Mais le Gardien de la Nature continua sa lutte, hurlant le nom de son cadet qui se laissait engloutir par cette aura sombre si peu familière à celle qu'il avait l'habitude de dégager. Quant à Gabriel, il s'avança d'un pas lent mais sûr en direction de l'Ange noir qu'était devenu Alec.

-Je savais…que j'aurai dû renaître dans ton corps, Alec, dit-il tout en laissant sa propre aura brute l'entourer pour le protéger de celle du brun, qui ne semblait plus capable de contrôler ni son corps ni sa conscience. Il était à genoux, sur un _sigil_ qui n'était pas le même que le jour de sa renaissance en Ange, au Mont Shasta. Dans son dos, sortirent de grands os et articulations dénués de plumes. Mais maculés d'un sang poisseux et si sombre qu'il était difficile, de savoir s'il était rouge ou noir.

-Alec, répéta le Gardien de la Lune, le visage torturé entre l'angoisse et l'abnégation : Ne m'oblige pas à te tuer.

- _DJIBRIL !_ s'égosilla l'Archange Noir, maintenant revêtu de son armure et armé de sa hallebarde. Il fonçait droit sur l'argenté qui esquiva de justesse la lame, manquant de lui trancher la gorge.

-Non ! s'écria Michaël qui voulut intervenir, mais son amant l'en dissuada d'un geste de la main.

-Alors voilà, tu me hais au point de vouloir me tuer, moi, l'un de tes frères.

-Tu m'as pris Sara… persiffla Raphaël entre ses dents serrées, tu ne me le prendras pas, lui.

Un éclat de rire raisonna.

-Regarde, Adramélech ! Ils se battent entre eux ! Haha !

-Toi ! pesta Michaël, qu'as-tu fait à Alec !?

-Mais rien, s'outra la femme : Je n'ai fait que l'appeler par son prénom ! S'il préférait un pseudonyme, il n'avait qu'à le dire !

-Il est si dangereux d'avoir deux prénoms, renchérit l'homme à ses côtés. : Protecteur, ou Destructeur ? à lui de décider. (Il fit disparaître ses chaînes et s'envola avec la femme aux gants jaunes) Notre travail ici est fini, _Mika'El_ , au plaisir !

Adramélech disparut en premier, sous un manteau brumeux qui se dissémina dans l'air.

- _Refa'El,_ appela Xezbeth, nous avons été interrompus, mais j'espère pouvoir te revoir _très_ très vite.

A son tour, la même masse brumeuse lui permit de se retirer. Ne restaient plus que les trois Archanges et leur cadet dont les ossements dans son dos brassaient l'air comme s'ils essayaient de prendre leur envol. Raphaël délaissa le Gardien de la Lune et courut aux côtés de son cadet. L'aura noire le repoussa avec violence, abattant un éclair bleu qui déchira sa peau et ses vêtements. Il manqua de chuter, mais prit appui sur sa hallebarde au dernier moment. Son armure disparut, mais ses longs cheveux noirs flottèrent autour de lui et de son visage à demi caché sous les mèches.

-Ne t'approche pas ! prévint Gabriel qui voulut le retenir mais son frère d'armes le repoussa d'un geste virulent. Il échangea également un regard avec Michaël, le dissuadant de l'empêcher d'avancer.

Alors qu'il fit un pas en direction d'Alec, un objet brillant sous l'éclat intense de la lune, attira son attention. _C'est tout ce qu'il me fallait…_ se dit-il, en titubant jusqu'au petit bijou qu'il ramassa. _Il les a toujours sur lui…_ Un sourire, difficile à cause de sa fatigue et ses blessures, apparut en serrant dans son poing, l'Artefact de Magnus, enroulé dans la plume que Raphaël offrit à Alec comme preuve de son amour pour lui. Les enrobant de sa propre aura, une aura pure, sans aucune mauvaise intention cachée, il fit léviter le bijou et la plume jusqu'à Alec. Ils passèrent au travers la tornade ténébreuse et une fois au-dessus de sa tête, l'Archange éteignit son aura et laissa la gravité faire le reste. Si la plume se fit ronger par la violente énergie d'Alec, l'artefact, lui, chuta sur les cuisses du jeune homme. Comme vidé de toute conscience, il articula sa nuque afin de baisser sa tête et observer curieusement le bijou.

 _Alexander._ Semblait l'appeler une voix suave et tellement aimante. _Tu comptes dormir encore longtemps ?_ s'amusa l'homme qui lui parlait. _Allez, ouvre les yeux. Alexander. Il sera trop tard sinon, tout le monde t'attend._ Tout ceci, le rendait si nostalgique…

-Ma… parvint-il à formuler.

Le Gardien de la Nature sourit, et osa glisser une main au travers l'aura. Bien sûr, elle tenta de la repousser, mais il se ficha bien de la douleur que provoquait la brûlure. Il tenait à l'atteindre, à le sortir de cette impasse.

 _Comment ça j'en fait des tonnes ? Je ne suis pas si dramatique, Alexander !_ se plaignit la voix.

-Ma…Magnus…

Raphaël parvint à briser le champ de force qu'eut créé l'aura ténébreuse qui disparut enfin, tout comme le _sigil_ obscur. Il ne restait que des ligaments et des os sur son bras, quand bien même il n'interrompit pas son geste. Cependant, engourdi, son bras tomba le long de son corps, et l'Archange dut lever la main gauche.

 _Je te l'avais dit que tu serais en retard...Mais c'est vrai, que je voudrais te retenir encore un peu. Si tu le veux._

-Magnus…

 _Alexander._

La main douce, et caressante qui se glissa contre son visage, le ramena enfin à lui. Epuisé, Raphaël se laissa tomber à genoux, et nicha son visage entre l'écart du cou et de l'épaule de son cadet qui vint aussitôt l'étreindre avec force et désespoir. Il frotta son visage tout contre cette main qui tremblait de fatigue.

-La plume…murmura-t-il d'une voix plaintive.

-Si seulement…mon vice ne venait pas entacher ce que je ressens pour toi. Je pourrais te le crier, ici et maintenant, sourit son aîné.

Alec sentit son cœur se briser, et resta encore un petit moment assis par terre, à étreindre Raphaël qui s'était évanoui. Tout fut si flou dans son esprit. Que venait-il de lui arriver ? C'était à la fois si effrayant et pourtant tellement familier. Tout cette obscurité qui émana de lui… _J'ai eu l'impression d'expulser en moi toutes ces ignobles émotions que j'ai pu ressentir tout au long de ma vie !_

Lorsqu'il se sentit capable de bouger, ce fut un Institut délabré qu'ils retrouvèrent, lui, Gabriel et Michaël qui portait son frère d'armes dans ses bras. Sur place, Jace se rua vers Alec pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu es vivant… ! soupira-t-il, semblant se libérer d'un poids. Je ne te voyais pas arriver ! Et je ne ressentais plus ton aura, j'étais…

Le brun rassura son cadet du mieux qu'il put sur le moment, alors que sous ses yeux, des corps gisaient au sol, baignant dans leur propre sang mais aussi l'ichor d'une créature qui fut réduite en poussières, vu les grains de sable noir qui couvraient les débris.

-Isabelle ? Max… ? ne put seulement dire Alec.

-En vie, rétorqua Jace en s'éloignant de son frère. Mais…

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer Alec qui découvrit alors le corps d'Eliott allongé sur le dos, portant sur son corps de multiples morsures et entailles si profondes que certains de ses os étaient visibles même de là où il se trouvait. Sa tête reposait sur les genoux de Max qui pleurait contre le torse de son ami. Dans le fond, accroupi dans un coin, Ragnor se tenait la tête dans ses mains, désemparé, le regard exorbité et inondé de larmes. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans sa poitrine et son pouls s'accéléra. _J'avais promis de le protéger !_ se hurla-t-il en son for intérieur. Une promesse qu'il comptait tenir, depuis le premier jour où le jeune Sorcier et lui s'étaient rencontrés à la raffinerie. _Pourquoi… ? Cette nuit ne devait pas se dérouler comme ça !_ Lorsqu'il balaya le hall des yeux, il remarqua qu'une personne manquait. _Edween…_

-Où est-il ? demanda-t-il d'une voix grave.

-Qui ça ? s'inquiéta Jace.

Arriva son amante, accompagnée de Simon, tous deux l'air très affolé.

-On a besoin d'aide, il y a des survivants coincés sous les débris de la serre !

Aussitôt, des chasseurs d'ombres les rejoignirent, tout comme Jace et Alec, qui posa un dernier regard amer sur le corps d'Eliott. Il croisa celui de Max, rempli de désarroi et de haine. Il marqua un arrêt dans sa course, et se mit à trembler. Il ne pouvait laisser son frère dans une telle détresse, cependant, des survivants attendaient aussi de l'aide. Gabriel accourut pour prêter main forte à la serre, tandis que Michaël confia le corps de Raphaël à un garde à qui, il demanda de le poser dans un coin plus tranquille.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire… ? s'enquit Alec.

Mais le roux resta muet, l'air soucieux, tandis qu'il s'approchait du corps du jeune sorcier. Aussitôt, Max sortit sa dague et la planta droit dans l'épaule de l'Archange qui ne broncha pas.

-Max ! s'affola son frère aîné, mais Michaël le dissuada gentiment de ne pas approcher.

-Je…t'ai déjà dit…que tu ne le toucherais pas…vociféra le jeune Nephilim qui, malgré que ses lunettes ne soient plus sur son nez, défiait le Gardien du Soleil de ses yeux d'où naissait une véritable tempête.

-Laisse-moi l'aider, dit-il à Max. Je te promets…de ne pas le blesser.

-L'aider… ? fit Ragnor dans une profonde confusion autant dans sa voix que dans ses yeux : Mais il…est mort ! Un sourire incrédule et fou s'étira sur ses lèvres : Comment veux-tu aider un mort ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Dieu !?

A ses mots, Alec réagit et obligea Max à laisser Michaël s'approcher. Mais le plus jeune se débattit lorsque son aîné tenta de l'éloigner en le prenant sous les aisselles.

-Lâche-moi ! cria-t-il.

Il parvint à toucher le visage de Michaël avec son pied, et Alec dut user de plus de ferveur pour le tirer loin d'Eliott.

-Il n'est pas encore mort, Max ! s'exclama Alec qui concentra son aura autour d'eux. Je ressens encore sa magie !

Ragnor haussa les sourcils de stupeur avant de serrer les dents avec rage. Une fois de plus, le contrecoup du talisman qui piégea sa magie pendant des années, lui laissa un goût âpre dans la bouche. _Si ça continue…il ne restera rien de ma magie !_ A cause de sa puissance qui diminuait de jour en jour, il ne put déceler celle de son fils adoptif qui luttait afin de maintenir en lui, un maigre souffle de vie. Traçant son _sigil_ au sol, Michaël vint y déposer délicatement en son centre, le jeune sorcier dont la chevelure se mit à luire avec intensité.

-Je vais maintenant savoir si tu es bien son fils…

Lorsqu'il se releva, il retira la dague que lui eut plantée Max, et la suspendit au-dessus du visage d'Eliott. Max fronça les sourcils, mais la force qu'employait Alec pour le maintenir dans ses bras, l'empêcha de remuer.

Le filet de sang sur la dague, s'écoula en plusieurs gouttes qui tombèrent sur le coin des lèvres d'Eliott. Le peu qui s'infiltra dans sa bouche, suffit à émettre une réaction chez lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il eut un hoquet de surprise, amassant le plus d'air qu'il put en accueillir dans ses poumons.

-Par l'Ange…souffla Alec, n'ayant pas perdu ses anciennes habitudes de chasseur d'ombres.

Ses bras l'en tombèrent, et il dut bien laisser son petit frère retrouver son ami qui regardait tout autour de lui, une panique véritable lisible dans ses grands yeux noirs.

-L-Le démon…

-Elly…souffla Max en venant l'étreindre avec force dans ses bras.

Au-dessus d'eux, le Gardien du Soleil ne put s'empêcher de voir d'un mauvais œil, ce que laissa le rituel qu'il venait d'exercer sur l'adolescent, afin de l'empêcher de plonger au Royaume des Morts. Son _sigil_ , avait changé d'apparence.

-Ces inscriptions…, fit Ragnor en se ruant pour éloigner son fils et son ami du cercle.

A son tour, Max jeta à un coup d'œil sous ses pieds, et le texte qu'il lut des jours de cela, défila, telles les pages d'un livre que l'on tournait nonchalamment. _« Le premier rebelle à déchoir, scintilla si fort, que l'on crut l'Aurore se lever. »_ Il posa un anxieux regard à son ami qui avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et qui risquait de tourner de l'œil à tout moment. _« L'Etoile du Matin fut pleurée par ses congénères qui finirent par déchoir avec elle »_ De son côté, Ragnor se mit à genoux, presque avec affliction, tandis qu'il frottait du plat de sa main le _sigil_ et retraça les contours avec ses doigts. _« Du Paradis, filantes sous le manteau de la nuit, leur étincelle se ternit dans les entrailles des bas-fonds. »_

-Pourquoi… ? ce n'est pourtant pas toi, questionna le Sorcier à l'encontre de Michaël qui avait détourné le regard. Où est passé ton _sigil_?

-Parce-que le sang d'Eliott a réagi avec celui de Michaël, intervint Gabriel, qui portait sur son dos Edween, grièvement blessé. Clary, Simon et Jace revinrent eux aussi avec les derniers survivants.

-Quoi son sang ? s'enquit Ragnor, ne voulant plus du tout comprendre ce que disait cet Archange.

-Vous êtes un Sorcier, vous devez pourtant reconnaître ce _sigil._

-Ça suffit ! intervint Alec, dont la voix raisonna dans les ruines de la Cathédrale. C'est assez pour cette nuit. Que tous ceux encore disposés à marcher aident les blesser. Isabelle, va vérifier si l'internat est encore habitable. Clary, assure-toi qu'il ne reste personne de prit sous les décombres. Simon, je vais aussi avoir besoin de tes services…

-Vas-y, assura le jeune Vampire.

-Peux-tu contacter Catarina Loss ? Je vais avoir besoin de-

-Tout de suite ! s'enquit Simon qui partit aussi vite que l'éclaire.

Alec n'eut pas le temps de le remercier. Il croisa ensuite le regard de celui qui fut encore, il y a quelques mois de cela, son _Parabataï_ et lui demanda de l'aider à s'occuper de déblayer les corps.

Il ne laissa pas non plus les Archanges se tourner les pouces.

-Quant à vous deux…autant j'ai des questions à vous poser, autant j'aimerai que m'aidiez maintenant. Je peux compter sur vous ?

-Quel question, fit le Gardien de la Lune, mais son cadet l'ignora tout bonnement en s'affairant à rassembler les corps de ses Shadowhunters.

Au final, tous passèrent une nuit blanche. Luke et Jocelyne qui étaient restés auprès de Sunniva et de Raphaël Santiago, relayèrent les chasseurs d'ombres ne tenant plus sur leurs jambes, et afin de s'occuper des autres blessés, desquels grouillait l'infirmerie de l'Institut.

-C'est incroyable, nous qui comptions encore beaucoup de chambres vides, voilà que certains se retrouvent à quatre dans la même ! Comment va-t-on faire pour reconstruire la Cathédrale ? demanda Isabelle qui pansait les plaies d'une jeune femme sous anesthésie.

-Ça va nous coûter cher, mais en demandant à Lorenzo Rey, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre, répondit simplement Alec, qui, depuis l'encadrement de la porte, réfléchissait à tous les évènements de cette longue nuit qui marqua les esprits. Il s'adressa ensuite à Catarina : Je peux te les confier ?

-Où vas-tu ? Mais oui, avec ta sœur je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir.

Les deux femmes se sourirent d'un air complice.

-J'ai besoin d'éclairer cette histoire…

D'un pas assuré mais surtout impatient, il déambula dans le couloir en direction de la bibliothèque qui avait été miraculeusement épargnée. Là-bas, s'étaient réunis Michaël, Gabriel, Ragnor et Sunniva qui avait tenue à rejoindre sa famille. Elle ouvrit en grand ses bras pour étreindre Alec qui répondit sans retenu à son élan d'affection.

-Je commençai à m'inquiéter, ils ont eu beau dire que tu allais bien, depuis mon arrivée je ne t'ai vu nulle part !

-J'étais occupé avec les blessés, dit Alec en s'éloignant de son amie. T'ont-ils enfin parlé d'Eliott ?

Sunniva plissa douloureusement les yeux en se tournant vers son époux qui semblait toujours autant dévasté. Il s'était exilé sur un fauteuil, loin des Archanges qui observaient Alec les rejoindre non sans leur adresser un regard froid.

-Alec…commença Gabriel.

-C'est moi qui parle le premier, l'interrompit le brun sans réserve. Cela fait des jours que j'essaie de te contacter, tu me laisses sans nouvelle. Il faut que deux terroristes infernales débarquent pour que tu pointes enfin le bout de ton nez, c'est quoi ton problème !? Pour quelqu'un qui disait vouloir m'aider, t'as du culot de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Le Gardien de la Lune ne cacha pas son agacement, cependant, lui-même savait que son cadet avait raison.

-Si je ne répondais pas à tes messages de feu, Alec, c'est tout simplement parce je n'avais pas la condition physique pour bouger. Michaël m'en est témoin. Et sache qu'en ce moment même je prends beaucoup sur moi.

L'Argenté se tourna, releva ses cheveux et montra la rune que lui avait tracée Clary. Elle était toute enflée et vu les ecchymoses qui l'ornaient, Alec n'eut aucune peine à s'imaginer la douleur que devait ressentir son aîné. Il repensa alors à ce qu'il s'était passé au _Pandémonium_ , avec Raphaël qui ne cessait de masser sa nuque.

-Je sais que tu nous as surpris, dans ton bureau, Raphaël et moi l'autre fois, reprit Michaël : Il a eu une crise, et seule une aura qui n'était pas la sienne pouvait calmer la douleur. Une aura, qui n'était ni empreinte de sa vertu, ni de son vice. Et il en est de même pour Gabriel.

-Tu crois que c'est sa blessure au bras qui rend Raphaël si mal en point ? l'interrogea l'argenté.

Bien sûr, une question purement rhétorique. Alec le sut bien. Outre la blessure faite au bras droit, l'Archange ne fut pas touché par les deux autres créatures hargneuses qui étaient venues à leur rencontre. Il se remémora également qu'après avoir soulagé les maux de son aîné, celui-ci fut plus à même de se livrer à Alec. Par la suite, Raphaël sembla avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

Inspirant profondément, Alec relâcha ensuite la pression, se sentant honteux d'en avoir autant voulu à Gabriel. Cependant…

-Il y a tout de même quelque chose dont je dois être sûr, Gabriel. J'ai comme l'impression que tu connaissais le père biologique d'Eliott depuis le début.

Michaël intervint.

-Avec le _sigil_ qui est apparu, impossible pour nous de nous tromper.

-Je ne parlais pas de ça, coupa le plus jeune.

Face à lui, son ancien possesseur arbora une mine sans expression.

-Tu cherchais à connaître les plans de Lucifer, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi tu t'es montré si violent avec cette femme. Je suppose qu'elle est une démone à la solde du Seigneur des Bas-fonds… Néanmoins (il marqua une pause et posa ses yeux sur Sunniva qui écoutait attentivement leur conversation), tu as mentionné une humaine…

Depuis son fauteuil, Ragnor tourna légèrement la tête, semblant plus à l'écoute également. Alec passa un bras derrière Sunniva pour l'obliger à s'avancer.

-Tu parlais d'elle ?

Enfin, le visage de Gabriel changea d'impassible à soucieux. Il ferma les yeux, puis opina silencieusement. De son côté, Michaël restait interdit, bien qu'il se souvînt de la prédiction qu'eut faite Gabriel il y a plusieurs ères de cela. _« Ton frère s'entichera d'une femme… »_ Lui qui éprouvait une véritable haine pour le genre humain, il se demanda comme il en fut arrivé là.

Ils discutèrent tous, de ce que gardait pour lui le Gardien de la Lune depuis longtemps maintenant. Alec ressortit de la bibliothèque seul, encore trop secoué, mais en tant que chef de l'Institut, il était hors de question pour lui de laisser montrer la moindre faiblesse. Surtout pas après une telle nuit chaotique. Ses chasseurs d'ombres étaient suffisamment tourmentés ainsi, il n'avait pas besoin de venir ajouter son grain de sel pour rehausser l'amertume de leur cœur. Cependant, pour trouver un brin de tranquillité, il s'enferma dans la chambre de Raphaël, dans laquelle se reposait ce dernier, seul, sous l'ordre d'Alec. Il offrit sa propre chambre aux autres convalescents, tout comme Max, qui partait dans quelques heures pour Idris et n'en aurait donc plus besoin avant un moment. D'ici son retour, Alec espérait que tout serait revenu à la normale.

Raphaël avait le bras bandé jusqu'à l'épaule et autour de son torse, pour maintenir au mieux les pansements. Tout comme pour les autres blessés, Alec avait insufflé au sein de son aîné, un peu de son aura afin d'aider sa constitution à se régénérer. Si cela fut des plus efficace pour les Nephilim qui guérissaient bien plus vite qu'avec une simple _iratze,_ il remarquait que pour l'Archange, cela semblait plus difficile. Après s'être assis au bord du lit, une jambe pliée sur le matelas, l'autre ayant le pied posé au sol, Alec glissa ses doigts entre ceux de Raphaël, dont la peau meurtrie dégageait encore une vive chaleur due à sa brûlure. _Je ne me souviens que de peu d'éléments…_ Il se pencha, vint coller son front contre celui de son aîné et de sa main libre, vint tenir son menton.

Doucement, il lui entrouvrit la bouche, et libéra une volute d'aura d'entre ses propres lèvres qui s'introduit sans douleur en Raphaël. Il l'entendit, ce soupir qui manifestait le soulagement ressentit par l'Archange en cet instant. _« Aide-moi »._ Alec eut beau s'être promis de laisser Raphaël, après ce qu'ils avaient partagé la nuit dernière, autant en tendresse échangée qu'en danger vécu ensemble, il ne se sentait plus à même de contenir ses sentiments. Et en ayant vu son aîné si réceptif, après qu'il lui ait un court instant soulagé des maux de cette rune, c'était loin d'être décourageant. Néanmoins… _« J'aimerai te retenir encore peux, si tu le veux. Alexander. »_ Il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas tout de suite à en aimer un sans l'autre. Puisse-t-il être en colère, frustré et attristé… Seul l'amour pouvait ainsi devenir passionnel. _« Alexander… »_

 **Alec**

Dans le courant de l'après-midi, toutes les chasseuses et tous les chasseurs d'ombres valides, me firent leur rapport au sujet du drame de la nuit dernière. Les mêmes éléments revenaient : la barrière fut brisée, un cercle d'invocation engloba la Cathédrale et une créature infernale naquit du sol, dévastant tout sur son passage. Il semblait aussi aliéné, voire possédé, répétant sans cesse les mêmes mots : « Me venger ».

-Ce venger ? Mais de quoi ce familier voulait-il se venger ?

Assis sur une table dans la bibliothèque, j'étudiai tous les rapports auprès de Gabriel. Michaël, après notre précédente discussion et sur toutes les révélations que nous eut faites Gabriel, s'était bloqué dans un profond mutisme et s'en alla au chevet de Raphaël.

-Les deux démons qu'on a croisé n'ont mentionné aucune vengeance…, soulevai-je.

-Je suis presque certain que l'attaque de ce familier a eu lieu indépendamment de la volonté de Xezbeth et d'Adramélech, me dit Gabriel tout en lisant plusieurs rapports. Le portrait-robot de cette créature…je le reconnais. C'était le familier d'Azazel.

-Pardon… ?

Ahuri, je pris le dessin entre mes mains et l'examinai sous tous ses traits.

-Mais comment un familier a-t-il pu venir jusqu'ici sans que son maître ne l'invoque ? C'est insensé.

-Une taupe ?

-Quoi, tu voudrais dire que l'un de mes Shadowhunters aurait osé pratiquer de la magie noire ici ? Mais pourquoi ? Et puis, je ne suis pas certain qu'ils sachent manipuler la magie démoniaque. Ce sont des Nephilim, sans passer par l'intermédiaire d'un Sorcier, cela leur sera compliqué d-…

Répétant ces mêmes mots dans mon esprit, je soulevai une hypothèse qui m'eut déjà traversé l'esprit.

-A quoi tu penses ? me questionna Gabriel.

-Edween…il est sous l'aile de l'Institut depuis que j'ai fait valoir mon droit d'Asile pour le protéger. Mais sans te mentir, je n'aime pas le savoir ici.

-Pourquoi le protèges-tu ? Tu penses qu'il serait capable d'invoquer un monstre de cette puissance ?

Je haussai les épaules.

-Je l'ignore, il combattait dans les rangs de Magnus durant la bataille d'Alicante. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment vu à l'œuvre. En tout cas, je sais qu'il maîtrise les sorts dimensionnels. Il peut ouvrir des Portails et ça ne lui semble pas vraiment pénible.

-Mais là, on parle d'invoquer un familier. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui d'un Prince, un démon supérieur… Et puis, s'il l'avait vraiment invoqué, nous ne l'aurions pas trouvé dans un si piteux état, lui aussi. Les invoqués ont pour règle de ne pas s'en prendre à leur invocateur. Sinon, ils pourraient se retrouver piéger entre deux mondes.

Gabriel marquait des points, je ne pus le nier.

-Dans ce cas, le cercle d'invocation n'a pas été tracé depuis la surface… dis-je, un peu sur la réserve.

-Mais d'en dessous.

Si Gabriel reprenait si assurément ma proposition, cela voulait dire que c'était tout à fait plausible. Encore savoir quel démon eut bien pu faire venir ce familier ici.

-Je reste sur ma position, reprit mon aîné : Je suis certain que Xezbeth et Adramélech n'ont rien à voir là-dedans.

 _« Nous sommes là pour le Destructeur ! »_ Aussi confus soient ces mots, je ne pouvais les jeter hors de mon esprit.

-Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit, qui été ces deux démons…

Gabriel posa les rapports et le portrait-robot du familier, et s'assit de biais sur le bord de la table où j'étais installé. Les bras croisés et le regard lointain, il sembla détailler nos rangées de livres et d'objets rares mis en exposition, tous, très liés à l'histoire des Enfants de Raziel.

-Si au Ciel il existe le rang d'Archange, alors les Archidémons sont nos alter égos en Enfer.

-Les Archidémons ? Mais je croyais qu'une Monarchie avait été mise en place, entre Prince, Duc et Chancelier.

-Ce qui est vrai, cependant, les Archidémons étaient là bien avant que Lucifer ne décide d'instaurer une Monarchie aux Enfers. (Il baissa les yeux, l'air absent) Enfin, disons qu'il était inévitable pour eux de devenir ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui…

Distrait, il glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et les enroba de son aura angélique. N'ayant pas dormi, je me sentis très vite attiré par la douceur et la volupté de son énergie qui m'apaisa irrémédiablement.

-Beaucoup pensent que les sept princes, détenteurs des sept péchés capitaux sont les éternels rivaux des sept archanges, gardiens du Paradis. Ce n'est pas faux, mais ceux contre qui nous ne pouvons éviter le conflit, ce sont nos alter egos infernaux. Ou plutôt, nos « ombres » comme ils aiment s'appeler. Une fois démunis de leurs vertus, ne restèrent que leurs vices respectifs. Des vices, qui sont le paradoxe de nos vertus à nous, Archanges. Tu te souviens, sur l'île de Java, nous avions parlé du vice et de la vertu que portait tous les anges en eux. Je t'ai aussi dit, que ceux que je trouvais cruels de posséder étaient ceux de Raziel, t'en rappelles-tu ?

-Raziel possède le bien et le mal en lui.

-Si nous autres, Archanges, devons lutter contre des « ombres » faits d'un vice et de chair, lui, est en constant affrontement contre lui-même. (Il se tourna un peu plus vers moi et je vins poser ma tête contre ses genoux) Pour en revenir à cette nuit, Xezbeth a fait exprès de provoquer Raphaël. Même si son attitude avait l'air d'un jeu, sache qu'au fond, elle non plus ne pouvait faire autrement en le croisant.

-Serait-elle « l'ombre » de Raphaël ?

Il opina silencieusement, d'un simplement hochement de tête, continuant à parcourir ma chevelure de ses doigts. Je repensai à la violence dont il avait fait preuve, ou plutôt, à l'acharnement. Lui dont les gestes étaient si tendres et doux en cet instant, comment eut-il pu changer si vite et si cruellement ?

-Elle s'est montrée sous une apparence de femme, sûrement pour contredire l'apparence masculine de Raphaël, mais elle est comme lui. Un être sans genre ni sexe. Quant à son vice, je te laisse le deviner…

-Le mensonge, soufflai-je sentant mes paupières s'alourdir de plus en plus. Que voulaient-ils dire…par « _Destructeur_ » ?

Mes idées se mélangeaient, il m'était de plus en plus difficile de maintenir une conversation cohérente et surtout, de l'écouter avec attention. Il me sembla l'avoir vu sourire, peu avant que je ne m'endorme. _Un sourire…tellement triste._

Je me réveillai dans un lit, qui n'était pas le mien. Groggy, je tâtai autour de moi comme si cela m'aiderait à comprendre où j'étais. Soudain, mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec une matière chaude et douce. Mais surtout…nue.

Allongé sur le côté, la tête reposant sur un bras, Raphaël me souriait d'une mine amusée. Sous son bras que je touchai, Président Miaou ronronnait contre lui, en réclamant des câlins. Sa pate avant était toujours entouré d'un bandage, après qu'il se soit fait blesser par les éboulements à la suite de l'attaque du familier d'Azazel.

-J'ai cru devoir te donner un baiser pour te réveil, cher Prince.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais dans ton lit … ? m'enquis-je, légèrement anxieux.

-Quelques idées pas très propres m'ont traversé l'esprit, mais rassure-toi, je n'ai rien fait que tu ne voudrais pas me faire ! m'assura-t-il d'une voix guillerette.

-Ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne m'as rien fait pour autant ! maugréai-je, me sentant rougir.

-Oh, dois-je en conclure que de sales idées te traversent aussi la tête à mon égard ?

-Tes disciples ont raison, tes lourds quand tu t'y mets…

Mon aîné rit aux éclats en venant s'allonger sur le dos, toujours son bras derrière sa nuque pour relever sa tête. Le chat s'étira, le piétina avant d'aller se rouler en boule au pied du lit. Raphaël n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, complètement nu -si on ne comptait pas ses pansements et bandages-, mais je disais que l'approcher maintenant ne serait pas raisonnable. _Raisonnable ? Comme si Magnus avait attendu qu'on sorte ensemble pour me tripoter…_

Même en me disant cela, une voix dans ma tête me hurlait de ne pas le brusquer. Il pouvait faire le fanfaron, je savais que Raphaël ne me ferait jamais rien tant qu'une relation officielle ne naîtrait pas entre nous. Et, aussi impatient fus-je de découvrir l'amour avec Magnus, la tranquillité de notre relation entre mon aîné et moi me fascinait. _Je veux prendre le temps de le voir sous toutes ses coutures..._ Cependant, il m'était difficile de nier…que certaines de mes envies me titillaient en ce moment. Je savais, qu'après de tels évènements passés, il n'était pas correct de désirer si ardemment un tel réconfort. Mais il parut si serein, que j'eus envie qu'il m'en fasse partager n'en serait-ce qu'un peu.

-Vu ta confusion, mes espoirs de savoir que tu te faufiles en douce dans mes bras se volatilisent…pauvre de moi !

-T'es très provocateur…murmurai-je suavement.

Il me toisa taquinement du coin de l'œil.

-Je n'entends plus mon vice… et de ce que je vois, mon bras est presque guéri. J'ai beau être le « Guérisseur de Dieu », j'étais très épuisé, je n'aurai pas pu me régénérer si vite. Tu y es pour quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-Avant d'étudier les rapports avec Gabriel, je suis passé voir comment tu allais. Et comme tu semblais souffrir de tes brûlures, je t'ai partagé mon aura, expliquai-je d'une demie-voix.

Personne ne pouvait vraiment nous entendre, mais je ne parvenais pas à parler plus fort, j'avais peur de brusquer le calme du moment. Fixant le plafond d'un air évasif, il ne répondit rien.

-Gabriel m'a expliqué pour les Archidémons…Pour Xezbeth… On ignore, cependant, quel lien peut avoir l'attaque de l'Institut avec son apparition à elle, et Adramélech. D'après Gabriel, il n'y en aurait aucun.

Je le vis fermer les yeux, et poser sa main gauche contre son torse, tout près de ce qui restait de sa blessure à l'épaule droite. Mon cœur se serra, en me souvenant que j'étais en partie fautif de son état.

-Je te prie d'accepter mes excuses, glissai-je tout bas. Du peu que j'arrive à me souvenir, je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai blessé…

Raphaël tourna lentement sa tête et croisa enfin mon regard. Mais je ne pus contenir mon alarment en le voyant si dévasté par l'inquiétude.

-J'ai eu tellement peur que tu ne te perdes dans les limbes… de ne pouvoir ramener ta conscience…

Ne contrôlant plus mon corps, je vins l'enlacer, me couchant à moitié sur lui tandis qu'il s'agrippait avec force et désespoir à mes vêtements. Son visage tout contre mon buste, je savais qu'il pouvait entendre les battements effrénés de mon cœur. Depuis sa chevelure, une de mes mains serpenta sa nuque pour venir toucher son dos. Je le sentis frissonner à mon contact. Mon pouls se fit plus violent encore, et le sang me monta à la tête. Ma gorge se serrait, mes lèvres tremblaient j'avais l'impression de me consumer, rien qu'en le touchant. Dans un murmure chevrotant, je vins lui demander :

-Entends-tu…ton vice ?

-Pas pour le moment, me répondit-il d'une voix chaude.

La main dans ses cheveux s'agrippa plus fort à ses mèches et je le sentis resserrer notre étreinte.

-Est-ce mal si te tiens encore un peu dans mes bras ? osai-je quémander, un tantinet craintif.

-Aussi longtemps que je ne serai pas prisonnier de mon vice ou encore de ma vertu, sache que l'homme que tu tiens dans tes bras… (Il leva la tête et ancra intensément son œil doré dans mon regard) …Te désire tout entier.

Cédant à mes pulsions je fondis sur ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant. Je lui arrachai un soupire rauque, tandis que nos langues s'étaient, sans retenue, percutées dans notre échange buccal. Il n'y eut aucune lutte, que de l'avidité et de l'appétit. Nos nez se frôlèrent au fur et à mesure que nos visages s'inclinaient pour venir emboîter plus fougueusement encore nos bouches l'une contre l'autre. D'un bras, il me souleva pour venir me coucher sur le matelas qui grinça sous le remous de nos caresses. Le goût de ses lèvres, cette odeur de sucre chaud qui le collait, l'assurance dans ses gestes, tout…tout me rendait fou.

De plus, le savoir nu ne me laissait nullement indifférent…j'eus envie que sa peau recouvre plus concrètement la mienne, qu'il me débraille et se noue à mon corps. Je le désirai si fort… Sa chevelure pêlemêle par l'exploration de mes mains entre ses mèches, chatouillèrent mon visage alors qu'il glissait sa langue dans mon cou.

Raphaël tira si fort sur mon sweat-shirt qu'il dénuda une épaule contre laquelle il déversa toute sa passion, l'embrassant, la massant et la mordant. J'étais à deux doigts de me consumer…chaque partie de mon corps avec laquelle il entrait en contact me brûlait.

Haletant, des soupirs libidineux m'échappèrent, ne faisant qu'accroître cette chaleur lancinante en mon sein. Désireux de l'entendre plus, je faufilai une main entre nos corps et commençai à masser son ventre qu'il contracta aussitôt, comme si cela l'eut surpris. Je sentis ses lèvres s'éloigner de ma peau, mais mon aîné garda son visage tout près de mon cou. Doucement, je guidai mes doigts jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, mais sa main vint aussitôt me retenir et relever le bras conte la tête du lit. Raphaël tremblait…

Nos regards se croisèrent une dernière fois, avant qu'il n'attrape les draps afin de les enrouler autour de sa taille et il partit s'enfermer dans sa salle de bain, ne laissant derrière lui, que le souvenir de son contact sur moi et quelques larmes contre ma joue. Des larmes, qui eurent embué son visage…

A suivre…

[Gideon* : Ne criez pas au scandale, je sais que ça ne veut pas dire ça, mais je fais référence à une personnage biblique nommé aussi: Gédéon, qui, pour sauver le peuple d'Israël, employa force, cruauté et sang froid pour vaincre ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. D'où le terme: "destructeur" ]

* * *

 **Bouhou ! Je vous laisse sur cette fin xD Bon, vous l'aurez compris, le prochain chapitre sera dédié aux départs de Max et Alec, ainsi qu'à un peu de douceur entre lui et l'Archange Raphaël !**

 **Au fait ! La saison 3 de Shadowhunters est là, et personnellement j'ai bien aimé cette reprise Je l'ai trouvé…efficace xD Non, je plaisante, il y a eu pas mal d'action, et ils n'ont pas perdu de temps pour nous mettre dans le bain avec les cauchemars de Jace et les doutes d'Alec au sujet de sa résurrection. Oh puis pour la reine des Fées et Simon, je suis contente, ça se rapproche un peu de ce que j'aimerai faire avec lui dans les prochains chapitres, y a du détail qui diverge bien sûr !**

 **J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop trop soucieux au sujet de la plume de Sacrifice d'Alec offerte à Magnus, en tout cas, il comprendre que peu importe sa colère, il s'est lié à lui. C'est le Mangren qui l'a dit xD !**

 **Pour ce qui est de la révélation de Gabriel, c'est en partie avec le retour de Magnus, que je souhaiterai vous dévoiler tous les détails. En soi, les personnages dans l'histoire sont au courant de certains éléments que vous autres lecteurs, devrez attendre encore un petit peu avant d'en être informé :)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, on va retrouver notre Isabelle et la signification du rêve qu'a eu Alec son égard. Bon par contre, comme c'est la dernière ligne droite avant la fin des cours…je ne sais pas quand sera publié le prochain chapitre, je m'en excuse d'avance s'il y a beaucoup plus de temps d'attente …**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, moi, je retourne réviser et je souhaite du courage à tous ceux et celles qui auront bientôt des tests, des examens et qui, comme moi, se noient sous les bouquins xD ! Et bonne chance pour trouver un job d'été (celles et ceux qui le souhaitent) ! Nous l'auront notre contrat :D !**

 **Gros bisous à vous tous, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de s'intéresser à ma fic récemment et à ceux qui la suivent depuis longtemps maintenant (plus d'un an) C'est que du bonheur ! A très bientôt j'espère ! ~**


	30. Chapter 29

***cri de guerre* HERE I AM !**

 **Ok, je me calme, mais là j'en peux plus, ça faisait tellement longtemps que je voulais poster ce chapitre haha ! :D**

 **Salut tout le monde, je suis enfin, de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Un chapitre, qui, je ne vais pas vous mentir, va apporter les AVANT dernières explications de la trame de mon scénario. Les dernières grosses explications à venir, c'est au sujet du rêve de Gabriel, qu'il a dévoilé aux autres, mais que vous, lecteurs, allez découvrir avec Magnus !**

 **Un Magnus qui fait son retour dans ce chapitre-ci ! Bon, par contre, comme prévenu dans la note de fin du chapitre précédent, c'est au tour d'Alec de partir xD et là je vous entends, : « Non mais elle peut pas les laisser tranquille deux secondes !? » Mais si je peux, bientôt bientôt !**

 **Cependant ce chapitre-là, ne va pas uniquement se consacrer à Magnus, Raphaël et Alec, il va traiter plusieurs personnages, pour prévenir de futurs conflits. J'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse tout découvrir de ce pas et passons aux remerciements ! Et comme toujours, je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux :D ! :**

 **Izzabella**

 **malecA** **réponse à ton commentaire :** **[** Hey ! Comment vas-tu, désolé pour l'attente, mais la suite est enfin là :D Avec, la présence de Magnus ) Par contre, j'ai parlé de retrouvailles émouvantes autant par la colère que l'amour, la réconciliation ne se fera pas en même temps que les retrouvailles, mais elles seront très proches ! (Sûrement un chapitre plus tard) mais je veux vraiment faire une scène pour les retrouvailles, où il y aura les explications, une discussion entre Raphaël, Alec et Magnus et mettre la réconciliation, dans une autre scène ) ! Je n'en dis pas plus, je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre ! A bientôt j'espère :-) **]**

 **Liki**

 **Sophie**

 **Zorhya** **réponse à ton commentaire :** **[** Enfin je reviens ahah ! Tu vas bien ? Tout s'est bien passé de ton côté j'espère, perso ça a été, je suis contente de mes examens xD Ooow, je vois que le personnage de Raphaël t'a conquise toi aussi. Il s'intègre bien le petit Archange ! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire va continuer à captiver ton intérêt :) Des réseaux ? Ouch…je ne suis pas une fan des réseaux sociaux en fait je n'ai pas de compte facebook ou de twitter. Désolée… :(

Pour ton stage, je te souhaite beaucoup de courage, et vraiment j'espère que tout se passera bien, cinq mois et demi, c'est super long n'empêche, mais t'as tout mon soutien (je sais pas si ça t'aidera beaucoup xD ) !

Essaie de prendre un peu de temps pour toi surtout, c'est important, et merci pour ton soutien, autant pour la fic que pour mes examens, pour l'instant ça m'a réussi :) J'espère te retrouver dans ce chapitre, et peut-être que je vais envisager d'au moins m'inscrire sur facebook. Gros bisou et à bientôt ! **]**

 **Phanie Miki** **réponse à ton commentaire :** **[** Coucou ! Ça va ? Vous oubliez ? ah mais nope nope, j'ai juste eu un emploi du temps affreux, et ça a été pareil pour le mois d'Avril, mais enfin j'ai du calme et je peux me détendre avec la fic :D Le retour de Magnus ? Ma foi dans ce chapitre-là hihi ! Tout de fourrure et de griffe mais aussi avec beaucoup d'amour en lui ) Je te laisse découvrir le chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira :D **]**

 **Elise**

 **Plopy**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu**

 **Cywen**

 **AkuNaa**

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Darknesscoming**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le 28**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

 **valoueeeesweet**

 **narumi112**

 **princessethe100**

 **Marsika**

 **lion no kalista**

 **Luma1709**

 **Julie Nbs**

 **Lynda Morlan**

 **Praxy21**

 **fanais**

 **Chi No Tenshi**

 **Scottish-Puffin**

 **Frimoussette**

 **LalithaHauru**

 **Meb007**

 **Haricotgirl**

 **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **lylou26**

 **orlane9095**

 **Kahinoixdecoco**

 **liz54210**

 **lilique**

 **Angelina56**

 **Tyciaa**

 **camillecfop**

 **Erineericka**

 **galla**

 **chococacao**

 **Krissa Paon**

 **Gabibelle**

 **Egwene Al' Vere**

 **Je vous laisse avec la lecture du chapitre, mais n'oubliez pas la petite note de fin si vous désirez des infos sur le déroulement des chapitres qui vont suivre ! Merci à tout le monde pour votre soutien, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture :D ! :**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Parce que chaque légende à son origine :**

-T'as assez mangé ?

Assis sur un tabouret, à côté du lit d'Eliott, Max tenait un bol en bambou, où l'on pouvait encore trouver des restes du repas servi à l'intérieur.

-Max… Tu ne devrais pas êtr-

-Les instructeurs m'ont accordé une heure, j'ai encore du temps devant moi, j'ai bien le droit de le passer avec mon meilleur ami, qui, je le rappel, est convalescent.

Eliott leva les yeux au ciel, non sans pour autant retenir son sourire, comblé de savoir Max près de lui, tandis qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques minutes de son départ définitif pour Alicante. Les instructeurs, avaient eu vent de l'attaque qu'eut subie l'Institut de New-York, pourtant, il leur fut impossible de repousser le jour d'entrée de Max à l'Académie. Cependant, après l'intervention de Sunniva et d'Alec, les instructeurs acceptèrent de donner un délai d'une heure au jeune Shadowhunter pour dire au revoir à ses proches. Bien sûr, sa sœur et ses frères comprirent le besoin de leur cadet, à passer ce court temps auprès du jeune Sorcier qui se remettait doucement de ses fraîches blessures.

Max posa le bol et les couverts sur le plateau et poussa celui-ci sur la table de nuit de son ami. Ce que ce départ lui parut plus dure qu'il y a encore un jour. S'il fut déjà troublé par l'annonce de son acceptation à l'Académie, il l'était d'autant plus après les derniers évènements de cette nuit. Il ne s'était pas reposé. Il avait veillé sur Eliott jusqu'à ce que Ragnor et Sunniva ne le ramènent chez eux. Et puis… _Comment lui dire ? Par où commencer ?_ Si Eliott était désormais au courant pour l'identité véritable de son père biologique, quelques détails restaient sous silence.

A l'Institut, lorsqu'Eliott était encore inconscient, Max eut le sentiment qu'ébruiter le fait que le Seigneur des bas-fonds lui-même, était le géniteur d'Eliott, ne serait pas de bon augure pour l'avenir de son ami. Il décida d'en toucher mot à son frère, savoir ce qu'il pensait de tout ceci. Il s'agissait d'Eliott tout de même ! Néanmoins, il ne se douta nullement ce sur quoi il risquait de tomber en écoutant derrière la porte de la bibliothèque. Au début, il comptait signaler sa présence, puis, lorsque Gabriel passa aux aveux, il utilisa la rune de silence pour masquer les quelconques bruits indiscrets qu'aurait pu, involontairement, produire Max et resta jusqu'au bout. _Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça, je le sais bien._ Pourtant…

-Tu y penses encore, n'est-ce pas ?

La voix hésitante de son aîné le fit sortir de sa réflexion. Max le toisa en l'interrogeant d'un regard quelque peu décontenancé.

-Eh bien, la vérité sur mon père. Nous n'avons plus vraiment besoin de faire nos recherches en douce, rit-il, sans joie.

Max sentit un pincement blesser son cœur. Voir Eliott avec un tel visage, ne lui plaisait pas. _Je ne dois pas remuer le couteau. Ce n'est pas le moment,_ se dit-il en troquant le tabouret, par le bord du lit du Sorcier, qui se décala pour lui faire plus de place. Il examina le profil de son ami qui n'osait guère croiser son regard, et s'attarda sur une blessure à la tempe, voilée par ses cheveux qui étaient raides. Ils étaient toujours aussi souples et soyeux, mais l'absence de boucle permit à Max de savoir qu'Eliott était soucieux voire, nerveux. On voyait mieux leur longueur. S'ils étaient plutôt courts, derrière, à l'avant ses yeux et l'os de ses joues étaient tapis sous les plus longues mèches.

-Ce qui me préoccupe, c'est surtout que je vais devoir partir en te sachant dans cet état, murmura Max dont la voix prit un timbre plus grave et suave qui surprit Eliott. Si sa propre voix muait depuis peu, lui qui allait sur ses quinze ans, celle de son ami semblait prendre les devants vers la maturité plus tôt que cela ne fut le cas pour lui-même.

-Je vais guérir, dit Eliott.

-Physiquement oui, fit simplement Max, attisant la curiosité de son aîné : Je veux dire, je ne suis pas le seul à être préoccupé, on dirait.

Le Sorcier ne sut quoi répondre à cette remarque. Mais il lui fut difficile de ne pas être d'accord. Tout était encore bien trop confus pour qu'il s'avance, mais il avait bel et bien conscience que les choses risquaient de se compliquer. Cependant, il sentit en lui, cette même détermination qui ne s'était toujours pas éteinte. _Peu importe qui il est…il paiera les torts qu'il leurs a causés._ Eliott songea à toutes les peines que ses parents ressentirent à cause de toutes les actions de Lucifer, à travers celles de Valentin Morgenstern ou encore ceux d'Asmodée.

Derrière lui, un bras enroula ses épaules, le faisant se rapprocher de Max, dont la main vint se nicher dans ses cheveux. Aussitôt, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort, tellement qu'il eut peur que son cadet ne ressente son pouls.

-Ne tentes rien pendant mon absence s'il te plaît.

-Max… ?

-Juste, (sa voix trembla. Max retira ses lunettes et voila son regard de sa main libre) …ne fais rien qui pourrait me remettre dans le même état que cette nuit. Les chasseurs d'ombres sont peut-être habitués à perdre les leurs, mais… Max ne sembla pas en mesure de terminer sa phrase.

Eliott resta silencieux alors qu'il prenait entre ses doigts les branches des lunettes de Max, qu'il mena ensuite sur son propre visage.

-Tu portes toujours tes lentilles de contact ? questionna-t-il tout bas.

Derrière sa main, du coin de l'œil, Max observa son ainé entre l'écartement de ses doigts.

-Tu veux les garder ?

Comme réponse, Eliott hocha la tête. D'un geste de la main, que Max trouva très beau et habile, Eliott activa sa magie pour ajuster la vue des verres à la sienne. D'un sourire malicieux, il dit enfin :

-Maintenant, elles sont à moi.

Soudain, l'on vint cogner quelques coups contre la porte de chambre. Aussitôt, elle s'entrouvrit dans un petit grincement, et la tête d'Alec apparut.

-Désolé Max, mais je viens te chercher.

Résignés, les deux amis se sourirent tandis qu'Alec refermait la porte, en leur laissant encore un petit instant rien qu'à eux. Max retourna enfin à l'Institut, non sans se sentir légèrement coupable de laisser Eliott. Autant, l'autre soir, son cœur bondissait de joie à l'idée que son ami se languirait de lui, autant dans la situation du moment… _Je veux le protéger._ Malgré que ses proches lui souhaitaient, avec le meilleur des sourires qu'ils pouvaient lui offrir dans l'instant, un bon courage pour la suite de sa vie, ses dernières pensées à lui n'étaient tournées que vers Eliott.

De la même façon qu'Alec, tout en suivant le chemin qui le mènerait à la Cour de l'Hiver, ne pouvait se sortir de l'esprit les frais évènements datant de quelques heures, partagés avec l'Archange Raphaël qui le guidait. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils survolaient les nuages, n'apercevant que des terres et des mers qu'Alec ne connaissait que dans les livres et sur des cartes. Il n'y avait aucune question à poser, au sujet du revirement soudain de la part de son aîné. _Son vice…se manifeste malgré lui avoir insuffler mon aura._ Et ce baiser, aussi brulant il fut, Alec le vit comme dérisoire. _Raphaël n'était libre que par les sentiments que je lui avais partagés à travers mon énergie._ Bien que consumé par ce qu'il ressentait pour le jeune Ange, Raphaël ne fut capable de répondre au geste d'Alec que grâce à ce dernier. Quand sera-t-il enfin libre d'agir selon sa propre volonté ? Tous deux, se le demandaient en n'osant se consulter, ne serait-ce, par un regard.

Enfin, Alec reconnut l'aire qu'ils survolaient. Le continent asiatique. De ce côté-ci du globe, il faisait nuit noire. Tout d'abord, Alec crut qu'ils s'approchaient de la pointe de la Sibérie, cependant, plus Raphaël les faisait descendre, meilleure devenait la visibilité de leur destination. _Le Japon ?_

-C'est ici que se trouve la brèche qui mène aux Royaumes des fées ?

-Toutes les brèches mènent au Peuple en dessous les Collines, mais c'est ici que tu parviendras à rejoindre la Cour de l'Hiver, sans t'exposer aux dangers que pourraient te tendre les fées, le long de ton chemin.

Alec courba soucieusement les sourcils, et déglutit en se disant que les fées étaient des créatures bien complexes.

-Souviens-toi bien de ceci, le Royaume des fées, et l'épicentre entre les Cieux et les Enfers. Evite du mieux que tu le pourras de traiter avec l'une d'elles. Si Li-Tôten peut faire exception à la règle, il n'en est rien pour mes autres progénitures. Si tu conclus un marché avec une créature féerique, cette dernière fera tout pour que tu échoues, et que tu lui sois redevable. Et peu importe la manière dont elle arrivera à ses fins, cela se fera toujours sans qu'elle ne soit coupable de quoi que ce soit.

-Le beurre et l'argent du beurre si je comprends bien…baragouina Alec en se sentant de moins en moins rassuré, tandis qu'ils posaient enfin un pied à terre.

-J'ai beau éprouver le plus sincère des amours pour mes enfants, je sais qu'ils ne sont que le fruit du mariage raté entre vice de Tobie enchaîné à Edom et ma vertu, moi, enchaîné à Eden. (Il pouffa sans joie) enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous là-haut.

De dos, Raphaël adressa une dernière caresse à ses ailes avant de les replier en lui. Il paraissait si amer, si morose. _Un mariage raté ?_ se répéta tristement Alec qui suivit en silence son aîné. Son regard restait axé sur la rune que dévoilait sa nuque, dénudée au niveau du col du vêtement de l'Archange. _Si tout ceci te blesse tellement…_ Sans contrôler son corps, Alec tendit sa main vers la marque, comme s'il pouvait l'atteindre ainsi. _Je te prendrais tout, le détruirai._

« _Gideon, tu veux t'affubler._ »

-Ah… !

Pris d'une soudaine douleur à la tête, Alec se stoppa net en portant une main à son visage. Aussitôt, Raphaël se tourna pour le retenir alors qu'il vacillait. L'aîné remarqua qu'attendre un jour de plus pour laisser le temps à son cadet de se remettre de cette nuit, n'aurait été nullement un affront pour Li-Tôten.

-Je vais bien, assura fébrilement Alec en remerciant le Gardien de la Nature pour son soutien. Et puis, tu étais plus épuisé que moi et tu as su te lever pour me guider par-delà les mers jusqu'ici. Quelle excuse ai-je pour retarder ainsi mon départ ?

Raphaël se pinça les lèvres, presque par agacement avant de retenir le poignet d'Alec pour attirer son attention.

-On ignore encore tout du message dévoilé par Xezbeth et Adramélech. Et encore moins si ce qu'ils t'ont fait ne t'a pas laissé quelques séquelles. J'aurai apprécié que tu restes un jour de plus à l'Institut pour te-

-Me reposer ? s'offusqua Alec avant de se retirer de l'emprise de Raphaël. Va dire ça aux chasseurs d'ombres qui font des rondes malgré leurs blessures. (Il se racla la gorge en baissant d'un ton) Plus tôt j'apprendrai à maîtriser mon don, mieux ce sera, renchérit-il en détournant son regard de celui de son vis-à-vis.

L'Archange hocha la tête, en signe de capitulation et reprit la tête de la marche sans ajouter mot. Alec voyait bien, qu'agir ainsi, ne faisait que le faire reculer encore et encore de tout ce qu'ils avaient su parcourir tous les deux. Et depuis ce baiser… _J'ai l'impression de me retrouver à des kilomètres loin de toi, Raphaël._

Ils marchèrent un moment dans d'étroits quartiers aux allures médiévales. Pour un pays qui vivait pourtant à la pointe de la technologie comme l'eut entendu dire Alec, il se montra curieux face à ce paysage exotique et antique, qui lui rappelait pourtant, l'endroit où vivait le Mángrén. Surtout avec toute cette neige, bien plus présente ici qu'à New-York. Le printemps approchait à grands pas, mais ces flocons s'accrochaient aux haut-vent avec ténacité. Des lampions, pour la plupart encore éclairés à la bougie, ornaient les devantures des restaurants et boutiques artisanales jalonnant le quartier qu'ils traversaient. Le décor d'une véritable scène folklore s'offrait à lui pour être contemplé. Il eut beau faire très sombre, Alec comprit qu'il n'était peut-être pas si tard que cela pour que les commerces soient encore ouverts et que tant de monde déambulait aux alentours. Bien sûr, personne ne les voyait.

-Où sommes-nous exactement ? demanda-t-il.

-A Kyoto. Plus précisément, dans un quartier situé à l'Est de la ville, à Higashiyama. (Il pointa du doigt un temple éclairé dans le lointain) La brèche se trouve là-bas.

Alec opina en se frottant les mains. Il usa de son aura pour se tracer une rune de chaleur qui aida son corps à se réchauffer. Il n'y songea que maintenant mais il ne partit sans rien sur le dos, hormis son sweat shirt. Raphaël lui avait précisé de ne prendre aucune affaire avec lui, mais peut-être qu'une écharpe et un manteau…

-Pourquoi je ne devais rien prendre avec moi ? osa-t-il demander.

Raphaël ralentit sa marche pour laisser Alec arriver à sa hauteur. Côte à côte, ils continuèrent leur conversation, d'un ton plus léger, entamé par le rire de l'Archange.

-Comment t'expliquer…Li-Tôten est très à cheval sur les coutumes et les traditions de sa contrée Nippone. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'unique brèche pour accéder rapidement à sa Cour ne se trouve que dans le quartier le plus rustique du pays.

-Il avait l'air pourtant jeune dans mon rêve.

-Il est bien plus âgé que tu ne pourras jamais te l'imaginer. Ce sont ces grands pouvoirs qui maintiennent un physique juvénile, mais ne t'étonne pas s'il marche à l'aide d'une canne.

Alec haussa des sourcils très surpris, mais appréciait tant écouter son aîné parler avec entrain, qu'il le laissa poursuivre sans l'interrompre.

-Pour en revenir à tes affaires, tu n'aurais rien pu garder. Soit il aurait tout brûlé, ou bien, ses serviteurs se serraient servis dans tes valises.

-Les créatures féeriques sont pourtant connues pour leurs bonnes manières.

-Au royaume des Lumières, peut-être, mais ne crois pas que tous les Seigneurs, Rois et Reines, appliquent les mêmes lois partout. C'est bien d'ailleurs pour cela, que seul le royaume des Lumières ne siège au Conseil.

Alec resta muet, ce qui inquiéta Raphaël.

-Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas … ?

-Je sais que Méliorn représente la Reine des fées au Conclave de New-York, oui…mais, je pensai surtout que la Reine représentait les autres royaumes, avoua le plus jeune dont la voix diminuait avec incertitude.

Sans aucune méchanceté, Raphaël lui fit part d'un conseil des plus inquiétants.

-Evite de te mêler des affaires des autres Royaumes. Je le répète, j'ai entièrement confiance en Li-Tôten, mais s'il y a bien, deux endroits où j'évite soigneusement de mettre les pieds, c'est bien la Cour des Lumières et celle des Ténèbres.

-Mais la Reine est-

-Elle est ce qu'elle est. Un être mi-ange, mi-démon.

Arrêtés au milieu de l'escalier de pierres qu'ils eurent emprunté, perdus entre la foule qui dévalait ou bien gravissait les marches, les deux hommes se toisèrent longuement, éclairés par la lueur des lampions. Si Alec affichait de la confusion, Raphaël semblait plus que soucieux pour lui. Puis, étouffés par le mouvement de la foule, ce fut comme s'ils disparurent, alors que leurs regards respectifs, déviaient vers une partie plus basse du visage, mais tout aussi captivante que la prunelle de leurs yeux.

-Tout à l'heure…commença l'aîné dans un souffle, conquis par la beauté des lèvres de son cadet. Je ne voulais pas… (il porta une main au menton d'Alec, qu'il caressa, aussi léger que le battement d'ailes d'un papillon) Je ne…

 _Tu ne voulais pas partir ? Ou bien ne voulais-tu pas de ce baiser ?_ se questionna Alec, les yeux clos, savourant les caresses sur son visage.

-Je regrette que cela ait été notre premier baiser, avoua-t-il avant de détourner les yeux de sa convoitise qu'il percevait comme proscrite.

Et d'une manière tout aussi perturbante que plus tôt, Raphaël partit, gravissant la poignée de marches qu'il restait et laissa son cadet un court moment seul avec son trouble et ses questions. Revenant à lui, il rejoignit l'Archange qui l'eut attendu en haut des marches, et ce fut, une nouvelle fois, dans un silence pesant qu'ils poursuivirent leur chemin. _Tu ne voulais vraiment pas de ce baiser._ Ne put s'empêcher de songer Alec. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas autant se tourmenter au sujet de tout cela. Pas maintenant du moins. Mais la fatigue devait y être pour beaucoup. De même du côté de Raphaël qui soupirait de nombreuses fois en se massant la nuque. Le simple fait de se tenir debout ou de lever la tête lui était pénible.

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent aux pieds d'un temple shinto, illuminé par des lampions de pierres. Au plein cœur de la cour principale, une statue recouverte de mousse et de neige, représentant un dragon, semblait les attendre tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient tous deux piégés de son regard. Alec était entouré d'un paysage à la beauté sans pareil, pourtant, seul ce dragon accapara son attention. Tout le monde passait à côté d'eux, sans les voir, et ne s'extasiait plus devant cette entité de pierres bien connue des habitants de la région. Peu à peu, Alec sentit ses muscles se raidir et son cœur battre plus fort, faisant violemment pulser le sang contre ses tympans. Sans comprendre pourquoi, la première image qu'il eut en revenant à lui, fut la silhouette de sa petite sœur entourée par un serpent. Derrière elle, cette même constellation qui ne cessait de revenir dans ses songes, scintillait d'un fervent éclat.

Le jeune ange papillonna des yeux, confus, mais s'enquit aussitôt de demander à l'Archange, qui pouvait bien représenter ce dragon.

- _Seiryuu_ ? C'est l'une des quatre divinités cardinales, expliqua-t-il en repoussant un peu de neige dessus la pierre. Il caressa la statue d'une main et tendit l'autre vers Alec : T'es prêt ? La brèche se trouve à travers cette sculpture.

-Hein ?

Alec posa de nouveau un œil désarçonné sur le dragon, puis agrippa la main de son aîné. La seconde suivant ce geste, ils se retrouvèrent devant un vaste lac gelé, au milieu duquel, un incroyable château se dressait, comme s'il naissait de la glace elle-même.

Les façades étaient d'un blanc éclatant tandis que les tuiles des toits inférieurs criaient leur prestance par un vert émeraude intense. Une couleur, qui se dégradait vers l'azure plus l'on montait les étages. Sur l'extrémité de chaque corniche, un ornement doré s'y trouvait. Quant à la partie la plus supérieure, même de sa position, Alec reconnut ce dragon, pareil à celui représenté par cette statue de pierre qui l'eut tant troublé. De pierre ou de métal doré, il semblait impossible de ne pas reconnaitre ce dragon. _Seiryuu…_

-Bienvenue, au Palais de _Seiryuu_.

-Mais…je croyais que l'on se rendait chez Li-Tôten, le reprit Alec, peu sûr de vouloir faire un pas de plus.

-Et c'est bien où je t'ai emmené, assura l'Archange qui lui fit signe de se rendre jusqu'au pont, tout aussi somptueux que le Château, érigé en son bout. En chemin, Raphaël cessa de faire plus de mystère et chassa le brouillard qui happait l'esprit d'Alec : Les divinités cardinales dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, ont toutes un représentant dans cette dimension. Un représentant, par point cardinal. Quand la divinité trouve l'être qu'elle jugera digne de son pouvoir, elle ne lui laisse aucun choix, et s'approprie le corps de celui ou celle par qui elle souhaite être représentée. Li-Tôten est le représentant vivant de _Seiryuu_ et ceux, jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel hôte naisse aux yeux de la divinité.

 _Ces yeux…_

-Je…j'ai eu comme la désagréable impression d'avoir été épié, en arrivant aux pieds de cette statue.

-Ah, je crois savoir de quoi tu parles. Les divinités sont irrémédiablement attirées par les forts pouvoirs, si quelqu'un avec de grandes capacités se montre à elles, il se peut qu'elles usent d'un champ de force pour soumettre cette personne le temps de la juger digne ou non de son pouvoir. Cependant… (il marqua une pause autant dans sa phrase que dans sa marche) Si elle a décidé d'attirer ton attention, c'est qu'elle cherche un nouvel hôte pour la représenter. (Il posa un regard douloureux en direction du château) Je me suis peut-être fourvoyé, à penser qu'il se portait bien. Termina-t-il, d'une voix si basse qu'Alec comprit que ces mots ne lui étaient pas adressés.

Il ramena son aîné à lui, en effleurant ses doigts. Aussitôt, Raphaël lui prit la main et lui adressa un sourire aimant.

-Allez, ne tardons pas plus, dit-il avant de guider Alec jusqu'à l'entrée du Palais.

Le pont se divisait en plusieurs embranchements le central menait aux portes principales du Palais. Ceux de gauche et de droite, vers différentes parties du lac et des jardins. D'ailleurs, Alec ne dit rien sur le moment, mais il trouva curieux de trouver autant de végétations se mêler à une neige si épaisse que leurs pieds s'enfonçaient à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Arrivés sous un porche, fait de poutres blanches et de tuiles émeraudes, leur avancée fut interrompue par deux tourbillons floconneux et égaillés par des pétales au doux parfum sucré.

Apparurent deux créatures féeriques une femme aux cheveux pourpres et courts, possédant d'incroyables yeux chocolat, qui rappelèrent aussitôt à Alec, ceux d'Isabelle. Puis à sa gauche, un homme à la chevelure aussi sombre que celle d'Alec et de Raphaël. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas très longs à première vue, mais sa frange l'était suffisamment pour voiler son regard. Tous deux portaient d'étranges marques sur la peau de leur cou, qui étaient tout à fait identiques pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Alec eut l'impression que ces marques remuaient sur leur peau, comme si les précédents pétales continuaient de chuter sur leur visage, en dessous même de la première couche de peau.

-Bienvenue, salua le jeune homme, qui s'était courbé poliment.

-Notre maître nous a demandé de vous guider jusqu'à votre chambre en attendant son retour, renchérit la jeune femme en se courbant à demi, face aux deux invités.

-Tôya, interpella Raphaël. Ledit Tôya tressaillit en se courbant plus bas encore.

-O-Oui…Seigneur Raphaël ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux ardents se retint subtilement de sourire, mais Alec comprit que son compagnon était sur le point de subir un moment fort embarrassant. Il ne sut dire quoi sur le moment...Quant à Raphaël, ce fut un sombre regard qu'il adressait à ce pauvre homme. Alec s'inquiéta pour lui, qu'avait-t-il pu faire de si grave pour mettre l'Archange dans une telle humeur massacrante ?

-Où est la paire de ciseaux que j'avais réclamé à mon retour au Palais ?

-J-je n'ai su être en mesure de m'en procurer, Seigneur Raphaël, baragouina le brun sans relever la tête.

-Tiens donc ? Comme c'est curieux…

 _Des ciseaux ?_ se répéta curieusement Alec en ne comprenant pas un instant ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Une lame de rasoir suffirait, ricana la rousse en cachant son vile sourire derrière sa main.

-Traîtresse ! Pesta son camarade.

-Dans ce cas, qu'attendons-nous ? se réjouit Raphaël. Gagnons mes appartements et tailladions cette vilaine frange ! Haha !

-Veuillez nous suivre, s'enquit la jeune femme en ouvrant la marche.

-Pitiés…pas ça…pleura presque Tôya en guidant ses invités à l'intérieur du Palais.

Sceptique, Alec se pencha discrètement vers son aîné et lui demanda pourquoi s'était-il acharné ainsi sur ce pauvre homme.

-Sur certains points, je m'entends très bien avec Jace, dit-il simplement. Les cheveux, ça s'entretient !

Alec pouffa en secouant la tête, désabusé, repensant à Max qui se faisait si souvent martyriser par Jace qui menaçait de lui couper ses mèches trop longues et mal coiffées. Ils déambulèrent dans de longs couloirs, gravirent un escalier en colimaçon, et ce fut depuis la terrasse qu'ils rejoignirent les appartements de Raphaël. Si la chambre qu'il occupait à l'Institut était plutôt vide, la pièce que découvrit Alec, transpirait le parfum et l'aura de son aîné, le faisant frissonner avec allégresse. Un long pupitre longeait le mur juste à l'entrée, recouvert d'ouvrages mal rangés, et d'étoles aux couleurs chatoyantes. Une commode, décorées avec finesse et lustrée, supportait un miroir en métal, gravés de fleurs et d'un dragon qui entourait la glace. Il était peint en un bleu turquoise, tandis que la flore représentait des pétales de « Sakura ». Alec en avait déjà entendu parlé par les Shadowhunters de l'Institut de Tokyo. Une fleur très appréciée, voire adulée, au Pays du Soleil levant.

La pièce était principalement tapissée d'un papier de jade en représentant les contrées de la Cour de l'hiver, qui mêlait neige et glace. Des touches de couleurs plus vives s'ajoutaient par la présence de la flore qui parvenait à naître même sous la neige des estampes. Au centre de la pièce, entouré de ce qui se rapprochait d'un canapé, Alec haussa les sourcils face à la table basse d'où dépassait d'épaisses couvertures.

-Rassure-moi, ce n'est pas là où tu dors ?

Les fées et leur géniteur originel rirent, provoquant l'agacement du jeune ange qui ne put camoufler la couleur pêches dessus ses pommettes.

-C'est un « Kotatsu ». Un des meubles les plus modernes que tu trouveras dans ce château, d'ailleurs. C'est une table chauffante. Si à la surface cela fonctionne à l'électricité, ici, c'est grâce la sorcellerie féerique. Un peu comme vos moniteurs et l'énergie angélique.

Aussitôt, Alec songea à Président Miaou qui adorerait à coup sûr une telle merveille.

-A ton retour à l'Institut, je veux que tu t'en procures une que tu installeras dans mon bureau.

-Dans le bureau ? Mais ça ne logera jamais…

-Tu vireras ce que tu veux, mais je veux cette table pour le chat. Et puis j'ai déjà prévenu Lorenzo Rey pour les travaux de l'Institut. S'il faut, on agrandira l'office.

Raphaël s'esclaffa avec légèreté tout en assurant aux serviteurs qu'ils pouvaient les laisser seuls.

-Mais la chambre de votre compagnon se trouve plus loin, fit la jeune femme, confuse. Des vêtements plus convenables que… (elle ravala ses mots en reluquant Alec) ce qu'il porte déjà, l'attendent. Nous ne pouvons le laisser rencontrer notre Maître vêtu d'un tel accoutrement.

Alec se souvint des paroles de son aîné, au sujet des valises qu'on lui interdit de faire. _Je sais que mon goût pour la mode n'est pas très prononcé mais tout de même…_ Il se dit que Jace aurait sûrement renvoyé paitre la jeune femme avec ses sous-entendus presque injurieux.

-Apportez ses vêtements ici, il se changera dans ma chambre. Aussi, vous direz à Li-Tôten qu'Alec dormira dans mes appartements.

-Mais Seigneur Raphaël, une chambre lui a été…

-Je ne me répèterai pas, trancha plus sèchement l'Archange, au point de faire sursauter Alec. Si, sous le titre d'instructeur, Raphaël eut l'habitude de donner des ordres, le plus jeune ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit le cas avec ses enfants.

-Bien. Je vous apporte cela tout de suite. (Elle s'adressa au jeune homme) Tôya, fait leurs venir du thé.

-Et je veux voir tes yeux avant le retour de Li-Tôten ! termina l'Archange avant de refermer les portes.

Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa commode où se trouvait le grand miroir, et examina son visage. Puis, il se mit de profil et tâta sa nuque.

-Les bleus sont visibles, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.

Alec, encore un peu perturbé par tous les récents évènements, sembla revenir sur terre et s'approcha de son aîné pour inspecter la rune.

-Un peu… (Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure) A quel point cela te fait-il mal, Raphaël ? Je t'ai entendu soupirer tout le long du trajet.

-Je demanderai à Michaël qu'il se charge de la douleur, ce n'est pas un problème, dit-il simplement en sortant un écrin qui contenait du maquillage. Mais il ne faut pas que Li-Tôten voit ç-

-Si, c'est un problème ! s'écria Alec en refermant la boîte.

Raphaël le dévisagea avec stupeur, dans le reflet que projetait le miroir. Alec se surprit et s'excusa aussitôt pour avoir haussé le ton, mais reprit tout de même :

-Tu crois que je vais pouvoir rester impassible longtemps ? Tu demandes mon aide et voilà que tu ignores mes inquiétudes !

Même en retenant le débit de sa voix, celle-ci était emplie de tension tant elle tremblait.

-Magnus et toi, vous êtes pareils…vous vous tournez sans cesse vers moi, pour finalement mieux ignorer ce que je peux ressentir ! Bon sang, je suis quoi pour vous ?

-Alec.

Sans prévenir, Raphaël étreignit avec force son cadet, dont les épaules sursautèrent.

-S'il te plaît utilise-la, fit l'Archange, d'une voix grave. J'ai tant à te dire, tu sais. Mais je ne-

Alec enroula le cou de son aîné de ses bras gorgés d'aura. Elle s'infiltra aussitôt dans la rune de Raphaël qui troqua sa complainte par un gémissement apaisé. A l'instar de ce qu'il s'était passé au Night-Club le Gardien de la Nature parut plus à même de délier son cœur et le fond de sa pensée.

-De t'avoir blessé, excuse-moi. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Mais tu dois le comprendre maintenant, que je ne fais pas semblant d'éprouver ce que je ressens pour toi.

Il marqua une pause, glissa ses mains plus bas vers la taille d'Alec, qui resserrait son étreinte. Son aura se libérait encore et toujours autour d'eux. Peu importe le temps qu'il devrait tenir ainsi, il l'écouterait jusqu'au bout.

-J'ai envie d'être avec toi, plus qu'avec quiconque mais je ne veux pas que mes actes soient guidés illusoirement. Ce baiser de tout à l'heure… Dieu ! que j'en ai rêvé, souffla-t-il avec insistance, les faisant rire tous les deux. Mais soyons honnêtes, je n'ai pu le faire que grâce à l'aura que tu m'as insufflée. Oui, c'était moi. Cependant, la volonté qui m'a permis de répondre à ce geste, de qui venait-elle ?

-De moi…murmura Alec, le cœur lourd.

-De toi, oui…C'est à travers ta volonté, que je peux t'ouvrir mon cœur comme je le fais. Cela n'a rien de mal, quand on n'y pense. Pourtant, rien qu'une fois dans mon existence j'aimerai être capable de prendre en main ma propre volonté sans passer par un autre intermédiaire.

Alec s'écarta légèrement de lui, et aussitôt, Raphaël colla son front contre le sien. Yeux clos, ils profitaient de la chaleur de l'autre dans cet endroit glacé. L'Aura terre de sienne de Raphaël s'entremêla à celle d'Alec. Puis, telles de jeunes pousses sortant de terre, leurs ailes se déployèrent et se nouèrent les unes aux autres, pour venir couvrir leurs maîtres et leur assurer un moment d'intimité qui n'appartiendrait qu'à eux seuls. Personne ne vit le moindre de leurs gestes…Personne n'entendit le moindre mot…Toutefois, le monde savait qu'ils étaient ensemble, quelque part.

Plus tard, Raphaël fut habillé d'un long kimono de cérémonie, d'une couleur épicéa aux reflets pâles, créés par le grain satiné du tissu. Sur le devant, au niveau du pan gauche, des feuilles d'érables avaient été brodées, chutant depuis l'épaule jusqu'au bas du vêtement. Toutes les feuilles sillonnaient entre une autre broderie, des volutes de fumé, pour représenter le vent et les nuages. Dans son dos, les branches de l'érables avaient été conçues dans un clair-obscur, afin de donner une pointe de profondeur au paysage. Son habit recouvrait le fuseau et le sous pull qu'il portait, et était maintenu par une ceinture obi couleur sable.

Ce avec quoi se battait Alec depuis un moment en grommelant dans sa barbe devant le miroir de son aîné.

-Je me posai tout de même une question, fit-il à l'intention de Raphaël qui terminait de se préparer : T'as déjà couché avec des terrestres, et ça ne te posait pas de problème. Pourquoi est-ce que ton vice t'éloigne ainsi dès qu'il s'agit de moi ? (Il examina l'horrible nœud fait à son obi) Je ressemble à un sac…se dit-il avant de tout recommencer depuis le début.

Les fées lui avaient tout d'abord apporté un long kimono comme Raphaël, mais celui-ci proposa plutôt une veste haori. Un habit plus court, et moins encombrant pour les mouvements des jambes, qu'il porterait lui aussi par-dessus son sous pull noir et le fuseau qui allait avec. Il songea qu'Alec préférerait, pour une première fois, n'étant que _très_ peu familier avec les habits traditionnels japonais. Le jeune ange apprécia grandement le geste. En revanche, on ne lui épargna pas les chaussettes tabi. Des chaussettes pour extraterrestre selon Alec. Autant il connaissait les chaussettes doigt-de-pieds avec un orifice pour chaque orteil, autant là… Il examinait les chaussettes posées sur le bord de la commode et se demandait comment il allait faire. _Deux orteils à gauche et trois à droite ? Non…c'est humainement impossible d'écarter ainsi ses doigts de pieds._

-Va demander ça au grand manitou, ricana le Gardien de la Nature en venant au secours de son cadet : Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais, ça se porte plus haut, tu n'auras jamais assez de longueur pour faire un double tour sinon.

-Pardon, je n'ai pas trouvé le mode d'emploi.

Le rire de Raphaël caressa ses oreilles et berça allègrement son cœur qui se mit à battre plus fort. L'aîné terminait de retoucher l'habit de son cadet qui le regardait faire à travers le miroir.

-Tu vas voir, tu vas vite t'y habituer. Et c'est bien plus confortable que cela n'y paraît.

-Je n'ai pas froid, un bon point. Par contre, ma peau n'est pas dévoilée et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'être nu…

-C'est ça qu'est bien ! sourit sincèrement l'Archange et Alec put presque lire le mot « obsédé » sur ses dents impeccablement alignées. Voilà, votre Majesté. Un coup de main pour les chaussettes tabi ?

-Très mauvais jeu de mot, maugréa Alec en choppant les chaussettes dessus la commode. Non, je vais bien savoir les mettre.

-Oh là là, aurai-je froisser ta fierté de Prince ? se moqua-t-il.

Raphaël lui proposa de prendre place sur le lit de la pièce adjacente. Elle servait de chambre à coucher, et il y avait autant de bazar que dans la pièce principale. Le lit était tout simplement gigantesque ressemblant à ces couches ottomanes du Moyen-Orient. L'Encadré était haut et rappelait les lits baldaquins, des draperies en voile retombaient nonchalamment à côté du matelas, dont les couvertures et les oreilles étaient défaits, désordonnés, comme si quelqu'un venait de s'y lever. Sur le mur de droite, une grande fenêtre ronde, sculptée dans une forme géométrique sans verre, laissait entrer les rayons du clair de Lune. Celle-ci éclaira un monticule d'ouvrages posé à côté de la tête du lit, présentée telle une table de nuit. Dessus la couverture du livre le plus haut, se trouvait une lampe en bambou d'où émanait une chaude lumière. Des pétales séchés remplissaient plusieurs boules de verres translucides, suspendues au plafond. Elles fleuraient bon la fleur d'acacia, de pêche et la menthe. Alec sourit, attendri, et préféra mille fois cette chambre à celle si vide de l'Institut.

-J'espère que tu parviendras un jour à trouver tes marques, à la Cathédrale.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et commença à déplier les chaussettes.

-J'ai vécu longtemps dans ce Palais. Je m'y sens même mieux que dans mon propre temple, à Eden. Laisse les années se faire, tu verras que tu ne pourras plus mettre un pied devant l'autre sans percuter une babiole dans ma chambre, à l'Institut.

Le plus jeune sourit, pris par un élan de joie à l'entente de ces mots. _« Laisse faire les années »._ Il espérait vraiment pouvoir côtoyer l'Archange encore un très long moment. Et cet espoir semblait réciproque. Dans sa rêverie, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il venait de s'accroupir devant lui. Seul le contact des doigts de Raphaël autour de sa cheville le fit réagir.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Tu vas déchirer la chaussette, donne, je vais te montrer…

L'aîné glissa sa main sous l'ourlet de la jambière du fuseau qu'il remonta jusqu'à mi mollet. Alec contracta ses muscles, tandis qu'un frisson le parcourut, jusqu'à électriser son bas ventre.

-Tu verras, ce n'est pas désagréable, assura Raphaël en introduisant délicatement le pied de son cadet dans le premier tabi. Il recouvrit la cheville et leva les yeux vers Alec : Alors ? Je peux continuer ou tu n'aimes vraiment pas ?

-Continue… souffla Alec, le regard confus.

L'Archange haussa les sourcils, et Alec s'empourpra autant que sa tenue qui était d'un rouge brique des plus claquants.

-J-J'aime bien les chaussettes ! se reprit-il, bien qu'il eût l'impression d'envenimer les choses. Il déroba le dernier tabi qu'il parvint à enfiler tout seul : Je crois avoir compris comment on porte ça, merci.

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser le pied au sol et se lever, Raphaël agrippa doucement le membre sur lequel il déposa un délicat baiser. Alec sentit à nouveau ces intenses frissons et dut se faire violence pour ne pas s'affaler sur son aîné, pour le faire sien, ici même sur ce lit.

-Allons visiter un peu, en attendant Li-Tôten, proposa-t-il. Histoire de te familiariser avec les lieux.

Alec termina la tasse du thé qu'on leur avait préparé et posa le plateau sur le bureau en désordre. Raphaël ajusta une dernière fois son kimono et tout en se passant une main dans sa chevelure, cette dernière se mit à pousser d'une longueur qui parut interminable. Ce fut comme les chutes d'une cascade ténébreuse, tout le long de ses bras et de son dos.

-Tu vas changer d'apparence ? s'enquit Alec qui aida son aîné à coiffer ses cheveux en un chignon lâche, tombant sur sa nuque.

-Non, assura-t-il. Sa voix masculine et suave confirma sa réponse : Mais je profite que Li-Tôten me préfère avec les cheveux longs pour camoufler les bleus autour de ma rune. Michaël m'a suffisamment fait de leçons de morale, je n'aimerai pas qu'il en soit de même avec lui.

-Et s'il venait à te poser la question, de, comment te sens-tu depuis la pose de cette marque ? souligna Alec, en arborant une expression attristée. Il comprenait le sentiment de Raphaël, de ne pas vouloir inquiéter plus que de raison ses proches, mais avec sa vertu…

-Eh bien, prions pour qu'il ne la pose pas. Sourit-il à son cadet, tout en cachant sous son obi, un écrin noir : Un cadeau pour Tôya, expliqua-t-il sous le regard curieux d'Alec, avant de l'inciter à sortir de ses appartements.

Sur ses geta, le jeune ange s'en sortait plutôt bien, à la grande surprise de Raphaël qui s'était attendu de voir Alec venir se cramponner à lui. Il soupira, la mine peinée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as encore mal ? s'inquiéta Alec.

-Ah, si tu savais… ! mon cœur souffre de te voir si bien marcher sur les geta ! dramatisa-t-il, sans sérieux.

-Ça va, ce n'est rien comparé ce avec quoi me forçait à marcher mon père pour accroitre mon équilibre.

Raphaël ricana.

-Tu dis ça, mais tu as subi une cuisante défaite avec le kimono.

-Tais-toi ! pesta le plus jeune, non sans rougir. Je suppose que mon aura fait toujours effet, t'as retrouvé du poil de la bête.

Pour confirmer ses dires, l'Archange glissa discrètement ses doigts derrière la main d'Alec pour l'inciter à venir la lui tenir. Ce qu'il fit, en souriant simplement, mais sincèrement comblé.

-On dirait bien, susurra son aîné en le guidant dans les couloirs extérieurs.

* * *

Penchée au-dessus du corps inerte de Jonathan, allongé sur un autel recouvert de draperies soyeuses, Lilith contemplait le visage de celui qu'elle eut tant aimé appeler son « fils ». Elle posa une main sur son ventre, le sentant se nouer.

-Je te rendrai ce qui t'est dû, murmura-t-elle en glissant ses ongles le long des joues du cadavre.

-Ouais, pesta une voix derrière Lilith : Pas sûr qu'il se retourne vers toi une fois remis sur pieds !

Réajustant la veste de son costume, Asmodée se faufila derrière Lilith et l'étreignit fermement, avant de poser son menton sur son épaule. Il nicha son visage dans son cou, huma le parfum de ses cheveux qui retombaient en une cascade de brume noire sur ses clavicules et ricana. D'un tour de passe-passe, une photo jaillit de sa manche et, coincée entre ses doigts osseux, il la présenta à la démone.

-Cette femme, murmura Lilith, presque offusquée par ce qu'elle voyait.

-Tu la reconnais ? Joli minois, dommage que Lucifer ait jeté son dévolu sur elle. (Il tendit le bras et observa le portrait de plus loin comme pour mieux en contempler les détails) Regarde-moi cette poitrine ! C'est tout bonnement fabuleux… (Il soupira) Les humains sont vraiment des créatures fascinantes dans le fond. Du moins, côtés aspect physique…sinon, ils ont des caractères et des coutumes que je ne conçois point. Construire des villes pour mieux détruire celles des pays voisins. Nous autres, avons un peu plus de savoir-vivre je trouve chacun chez soi !

-Où as-tu trouvé cette photo !? vociféra Lilith, interrompant le Prince d'Edom dans son interminable réflexion au sujet de la vie en surface.

Asmodée considéra la démone succube avec, tout d'abord, une pointe de scepticisme avant de tourner au sarcasme.

-Tu te dis être sa mère et tu ne vérifies même pas ce qu'il porte sur lui. Le portrait de cette femme se trouvait dans sa veste, c'est son propre sang qui l'entache. Ce qui veut dire qu'il la gardait précieusement sur lui sur le champ de bataille. Qu'il pensait certainement à elle avant de mourir. (Il fit semblant d'essuyer une larme au coin de ses yeux secs) Quel héros de guerre.

-Tu mens ! Que ferait-il avec l'image de la catin de Lucifer sur lui !? s'écria-t-elle en désignant le corps de Jonathan sur l'autel.

Asmodée haussa une épaule, l'air à la fois méprisant et indifférent, et laissa tomber la photo sur le sol avant de s'en aller.

-Garde tes humeurs pour ton « fils ». J'étais simplement venu te dire qu'Edween a reçu toutes les dernières directives et est prêt à passer à l'action. L'infiltration s'est bien déroulée, et notre petite attaque de la nuit dernière leur a permis de baisser leur garde à son encontre. Peut-être même, qu'après cela, il gagnera les faveurs des Nephilim. En tout cas, tu auras bientôt ce que tu souhaites.

Il alla passer la porte lorsque Lilith l'interpella une dernière fois.

-Sais-tu seulement ce que je souhaite réellement, _Sydonay_? Le timbre de sa voix était si sourd, qu'on en ressentait une part de vulnérabilité qu'elle semblait contenir en elle depuis longtemps. Asmodée n'en parut que peu touché. A l'inverse, les sourcils froncés et un rictus agacé affichèrent son irritation.

-Eh bien comme tout bon parent respectable je suppose que tu souhaites savoir ton enfant auprès de toi. (Il s'en alla, faisant claquer les talons de ses chaussures contre le marbre du couloir) Quant à moi j'aimerai bien savoir où est passé le mien…maugréa-t-il dans sa barbe, les yeux luisant férocement dans la pénombre de la Tour du Royaume d'Edom.

Il gravit furieusement l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la plus haute salle de la Tour. Son échange avec la démone parut lui avoir laissé un goût amer et insupportable. Les premières marches, un corps anthropomorphe se tenait encore là. Arrivé à mi-chemin, la brume de son royaume rongeait ses pieds, ses chevilles, l'entièreté de ses jambes et le claquement de ses chaussures furent remplacés par un son plus lourd, comme le talonnement d'une paire de sabots, ceux d'une bête imposante. Plus il s'approchait du sommet de la Tour, plus son élégance se métamorphosait en une aberration chimérique. Au lieu de courir, il galopa fiévreusement, trébuchant par moment et laissant de longues marques de griffes sur son passage. Dans les étages plus bas de la Tour, les démons courtisans du Royaume d'Edom se gardaient bien de faire le moindre commentaire sur les rugissements cacophoniques qu'ils entendaient depuis le haut de la Tour. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à se cacher dans l'ombre des murs, comme effrayés par cette pression infernale qui se dégageait de là-haut.

Tous, savaient dans quel chagrin baignait la maîtresse des lieux, mais personne ne semblait tout à fait sûr de la raison qui engendra une telle fureur chez le maître. A nouveau, un rugissement fit trembler tous les piliers de la Tour. Des serviteurs se mirent à se blottir les uns contre les autres, se demandant s'ils allaient subir les contre-coup de cette colère.

Affublé d'une apparence cauchemardesque, Asmodée trottait comme un lion en cage dans une immense pièce doté d'un dôme étoilé, dont la beauté contrastait avec la laideur de sa morphologie. Un crâne de buffle en guise de tête d'où laissait transparaître deux orbes mordorés à la pupille fendu. Il se tenait à quatre pattes, celles de l'avant pareilles à celles d'un félin, et celles de l'arrière, sculptées à l'image bovine. Son corps de léopards noirs était musclé, large, mais n'avait que la peau sur les os. Du muscle sec, comme s'il ne s'était plus alimenté depuis longtemps. Sur son pelage ténébreux, d'éclatantes tâches à la couleur changeante, allant du bleu sombre au rouge sang, passant par une multitude d'autres teintes. Elles scintillaient à l'instar des étoiles perçues à travers le dôme. Asmodée continua de déverser sa rage contre divers objets se trouvant dans cette salle, allant du coup de griffes aux coups de fouet à l'aide de ses douze queues félines qui s'agitaient avec rudesse contre les murs, le sol, les poutres, ne laissant que des débris derrière elles.

Pendu à son cou, son astrolabe manqua de se décrocher et cela eut comme effet de mettre un terme à sa déferlante colère. Pantelant, il leva le museau vers les étoiles et parcourut toute la salle dans cette pose. Agité, il se remit à rugir, et d'une voix désincarnée se mit à hurler contre son incompréhension.

-Pourquoi je ne trouve son étoile nulle part !? Où est-il !? Montrez-moi mon fils ! (Il grogna) Je sais…qu'il n'est pas suffisamment puissant pour camoufler ainsi toute trace de son existence.

Il tenta de tracer son _sigil_ mais la magie fut étouffée par une force invisible, éclatant en une brume épaisse. Asmodée semblait encore sous l'emprise du sort jeté par Magnus, qui l'eut banni lors de leur dernière rencontre explosive.

-Bientôt…je pourrais retourner à la surface, et je jure de te faire payer cet affront, Magnus !

Une étoile attira son attention.

-Et si j'apprends que tu es derrière tout ça, _Refa'El_ , je ferais en sorte…de te faire déchoir- (Il se tut abruptement et le scintillement de ses yeux de chat montrait une pointe de stupeur) Mais que t'arrive-t-il, Asclépios ? Toi dont la constellation brille peu, aujourd'hui je la trouve plus radieuse que jamais.

A son cou, son astrolabe tinta comme un grelot.

-Je vois…Cela pourrait bien nous être fâcheux, gronda-t-il en observant d'un œil mauvais, ce que les étoiles lui présageaient.

* * *

Ils avaient une vue imprenable sur toute la Cour de l'Hiver qui semblait s'étendre au-delà de la chaîne montagneuse, qui était étrangement bien éclairée malgré que la lune soit déjà si haute dans le ciel.

-Pourquoi éclairer ainsi le col ? Personne ne doit vivre là-bas, si ? Demanda Alec.

-C'est trop dangereux en effet, cette chaîne de montagnes est comme un repère pour délimiter le territoire de Li-Tôten des territoires voisins. Et puis, de nombreux pèlerins traversent ces montagnes, de jour comme de nuit. La lumière que diffusent les lampions de ces montagnes, est imprégnée du pouvoir de _Seiryuu_ , afin de sécuriser les lieux des mauvais esprits.

Après avoir contemplé les alentours depuis les balcons, ils décidèrent de descendre jusqu'à l'autel de _Seiryuu_ , cependant, un brouhaha important provenant de l'autre côté du couloir extérieur, les interpella et les fit changer de destination.

-Je croyais qu'il devait se trouver dans cette chambre ?

-Moi aussi, c'est pourtant dans l'aile ouest que les autres serviteurs avaient choisi de placer l'invité de Maître Li-Tôten.

-Il paraît que c'était un Nephilim.

-Etait ? Mais qui est-ce au juste que nous devons servir ?

-Maître Li-Tôten est resté très mystérieux à son sujet. Il a parlé de « disciple » et du Seigneur Raphaël…

-Je n'ai encore jamais vu de Nephilim. A quoi ils ressemblent ?

\- Aucune idée. Je n'en connais aucun.

-Moi je veux voir sa chambre ! Tu crois qu'il a laissé des affaires ?

-Ah ! Mauvais choix pour lui, le Maître ne va pas apprécier !

Un véritable troupeau de créatures féeriques s'était formé devant une pièce aux portes grandes ouvertes où tous entraient et sortaient comme dans un moulin. Raphaël ricana, et se pencha pour murmurer discrètement à l'oreille de son cadet.

-Je crois que c'était ta chambre.

-Mais que font-ils tous devant ?

-Si j'ai voulu que tu t'installes dans mes appartements c'est justement pour éviter ce genre de problème. Les fées peuvent-être horriblement brusque et sans gêne pour assouvir leur curiosité. Et je sais pertinemment, que Li-Tôten n'a absolument pas fait préparer tout cela. Les servantes et les serviteurs ont dû agir seuls, sûrement pour te jouer un vilain tour. (Il embrassa la tempe de son cadet) Rien de bien méchant mais cela peut tourner au vinaigre si personne n'y met fin.

-Et…ta chambre est plus sûre ?

-Une barrière les empêche de s'approcher de mes appartements, si aucune autorisation ne leur est donnée. Tu as vu Toru et Tôya ? Ils n'ont pas bougé du couloir et lorsqu'ils nous ont apporté tes vêtements et le thé, c'est toujours moi qui ai ouvert les portes.

-Toru ?

-Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas présenté correctement. Tôya et Toru sont frères et sœurs, ce sont eux qui nous ont accueillis tout à l'heure. Ils ont grandi auprès de Li-Tôten, on peut même dire qu'il a eu un véritable rôle de père pour eux.

-Oh, souffla Alec, d'un air désolé : Ils sont orphelins ?

-Ils viennent du peuple des Djinns de la cour du Printemps. Leur village a été saccagé par des chevaliers de la Cour des Ténèbres, lorsqu'ils ont refusé de signer l'Alliance que leur proposait le Roi des Ténèbres… Il ne restait que ces deux enfants, qui ont cherchés refuge un peu partout à la Cour du Printemps, mais elle était assiégée par les armées de la Cour des Ténèbres. Li-Tôten était en consultation avec une des courtisanes. Le jour de son départ, deux brigands courts sur pattes tentèrent de voler ses biens, mais penses-tu… Li-Tôten connaissait déjà ces deux enfants.

Etrangement, Alec comprit d'emblée les sous-entendus de son aîné.

-S'ils devaient se croiser, alors il a dû les voir en rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Raphaël opina.

-Après quoi, il a proposé aux enfants de travailler honnêtement pour lui plutôt que de mener une vie de voleurs qui les mènerait à leur perte. Et en échange, ils logeraient au Palais et auraient le droit à une éducation complète. Et pour marquer le début de leur nouvelle vie, il les rebaptisa. (Il se massa l'arrière de la tête, l'air agacé) Enfin, ils restent deux gamins.

Alec resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Raphaël qui l'interrogea du regard. Ce qu'il pouvait aimer, entendre l'Archange parler si librement de tout ce qui lui tenait à cœur. Il était certain de ne jamais se lasser. L'histoire de cette contrée… La personnalité de Li-Tôten…la vie de ces deux enfants qu'il ne cessait de taquiner. Le fait qu'il ait prédit les mesquineries des servantes et des serviteurs qui cherchaient toujours de quoi contenter leur curiosité. Finalement, ce qu'il crut être un faux pas, plus tôt dans la journée, parut désormais comme une ouverture dans laquelle Raphaël donna à son cadet un total accès.

-Et si tu donnais ton cadeau à Tôya ? proposa-t-il, le visage serein. Raphaël sourit, et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

L'Archange en profita pour calmer les groupies qui s'éparpillèrent partout dans les autres pièces, honteuses d'avoir été prises la main dans le sac. Cependant, les deux hommes purent s'apercevoir -entre l'entrebâillement des portes- qu'ils épiaient chacun de leurs pas, maintenant que tous, surent que l'invité spécial de Li-Tôten était bel et bien arrivé.

Le maître des lieux fit son retour, vers ce qu'il parut une bonne heure pour Alec. Il savait que le temps ne s'écoulait pas de la même façon au Royaume des fées, qu'en surface. Il s'en soucia, se demandant si son absence risquerait de paraître plus longues pour ses proches que pour lui-même. Ou bien serait-ce l'inverse ? En tout cas, Li-Tôten rentra enfin. Escorté par trois elfes samouraïs et, comme l'eut dit Raphaël, il s'aidait d'une canne pour marcher. Pourtant, son dos restait droit, sa tête haute, et il portait à l'horizon ce regard fier et malicieux que semblaient posséder tous les habitants du Peuple sous les Collines. De plus, son visage anguleux, ses traits doux et ses pommettes saillantes, rendaient plus difficile la crédibilité de son grand âge.

Son arrivée fut annoncée par le son lourd et lointain d'un cor. Tout le palais parut agité, mais surtout aux aguets. Les serviteurs et les servantes s'étaient réunis sur les balcons, tandis que des gardes s'étaient alignés sur le pont, saluant sur son passage, Li-Tôten, qui souriait à son parent. En effet, dévalant les marches de l'entrée du château, l'Archange accourait en direction du liseur de rêves, faisant voler les manches de son kimono dans sa course. Ses geta firent du raffut sur les planches du pont, tout comme la pointe de la canne du Seigneur des lieux, qui ouvrit les bras pour étreindre chaudement Raphaël.

-Voici comment tu reçois tes invités ? Par une absence ? dit l'Archange.

-J'ai demandé à Toru et Tôya de s'occuper de vous, n'est-ce pas suffisant ?

-En parlant de ça ! Tu aurais dû prévoir ce qu'il se passerait en les laissant prendre les choses en main ! Tu parles d'un grabuge…

-Oh là…j'ai tendance à oublier notre nature mesquine, s'enquit le liseur de rêves. Enfin, je suppose que tu as déjà tout réglé. (Il donna une tape amicale à Raphaël, contre son bras) Donne-moi ton bras, et rentrons veux-tu.

Lorsque Raphaël se mis sur le côté, afin d'aider Li-Tôten à marcher, il ouvrit le passage et laissa alors la possibilité d'apercevoir Alec, qui se tenait nerveusement debout au milieu du pont.

-Eh bien, nous nous rencontrons enfin, sourit le Seigneur du palais : Alexander Gideon Trueblood Lightwood.

-Vous connaissez le nom de famille de ma mère ?

-Plutôt que de demander ce que je connais à ton sujet, demande-moi plutôt ce que j'ignore.

Les deux hommes se soutenaient mutuellement du regard. Et pour la première fois, Alec put connaître la teinte de ses yeux. Il se l'était dit en visitant les lieux, mais l'Emeraude et l'Azure régnaient sur l'ensemble du Palais de _Seiryuu_. Aussi, il retrouva ces nuances dans les globes oculaires de Li-Tôten. Des iris rappelant l'ombre d'une dense forêt vierge, et la sclère, d'un bleu variant du ciel pur sans nuage aux abysses marines dissimulant des démons marins. Sous l'éclat de la lune, ils paraissaient si lumineux, si grands mais aussi munis d'une évidente intelligence et d'un savoir qui échappait à Alec.

Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois, au temple de _Seiryuu_ , tapis dans les profondeurs du château, et s'étendait sous toute l'étendue du lac gelé. Alec n'était que peu rassuré. Son ancienne vie de chasseurs d'ombres ne fut accomplie que sur une terre ferme. Le domaine aquatique, n'était pas l'une de leurs spécialités. Même s'il ne s'agissait ici que d'un lac, savoir qu'il se trouvait dans ses entrailles, l'incommodait quelque peu à pouvoir rester serein. Et cette angoisse, fit renaître en lui une vive douleur dans son bras gauche, qu'il agrippa dans sa main droite, pensant que ce geste calmerait ses nerfs.

-Une blessure pesante ? demanda Li-Tôten, qui marchait devant eux, ouvrant la marche jusqu'au temple de _Seiryuu_.

-Ce n'est rien…dit Alec en relâchant son bras. A côté de lui, Raphaël lui adressa un regard inquiet, duquel il répondit par un signe paisible de la main.

« _Le temps t'aidera à surmonter ton traumatisme._ » Lui eut-il dit Magnus. _Et combien de temps me faudra-t-il pour calmer celui qui tu m'as causé ?_ se dit-il en tâtant un coin de sa veste. Il y avait planqué l'artefact de Magnus, qui avait survécu à la pression démoniaque qu'eut lâchée son aura, la nuit dernière. Quoi que pour Alec qui n'avait que peu dormi, avoir passé tant d'heures dans la pénombre -que ce soit à New-York ou encore à la Cour de l'Hiver- il lui semblait vivre dans le rallongement de la même nuit qui se faisait juste interminable.

Enfin, lorsque Li-Tôten usa de sa magie féerique pour appeler les racines des plantes du lac qui ouvrirent en grands les portes, ils touchèrent au but. Ils pénétrèrent dans une large pièce, haut de plafond, il était difficile d'imaginer où commençaient les poutres et encore moins où elles finissaient. Alec retrouvait les teintes émeraudes et bleutées sur les murs et le sol. Malgré les estampes chargées de contes et les tapisseries chatoyantes, il régnait une ambiance ésotérique et lourde, comme si une énergie étrangère les enrobait. Les portes se refermèrent sèchement, arrachant un tressautement d'épaules à Alec, et la pénombre engloutit toute la pièce. Li-Tôten cogna deux coups de canne contre le parquet qui grinçait, et des orbes laiteux étincelèrent autour d'eux. Jaillit alors, l'ombre serpentueuse et massive d'une créature qu'Alec prit pour un démon, en se remémorant son duel contre Azazel, dans l'obscurité des égouts.

-Détends-toi, fit Li-Tôten en regroupant les orbes autour de son corps. Ce n'est que mon ombre.

Alec se retourna vivement face à lui, et détailla de la tête aux pieds le liseur de rêves. L'ombre se projetait bien depuis sa position. Cependant, elle ne reflétait guère sa véritable apparence. Mais plutôt celle d'un dragon…

-Tu devrais pourtant reconnaître un possédé quand tu en vois un, toi qu'il l'a été pendant dix-neuf ans.

-C'est…C'est _Seiryuu_ ?

-Je vois que Raphaël t'en a parlé. C'est bien, j'aurai donc peu de choses à t'expliquer.

-Ça, c'est vite dit…murmura l'Archange en se massant la joue. Je juge que tu es plus à même de lui en parler.

-Tu fuis tes responsabilités toi, maintenant ? interrogea curieusement Li-Tôten en s'avançant vers un autel où se tenait une immense statue faite de bois précieux peint en doré. Sans surprise, elle représentait le Dragon azure. Li-Tôten déposa des bâtons d'encens qu'il fit brûler avec le feu de sa magie dont la combustion émana d'une incantation prononcée dans le langage fantasmagorique du Peuple sous les Collines.

Difficile pour Alec de ne pas repenser à son ancien amant, debout devant son établi à concocté des potions à l'aide de ses livres de sorcellerie, psalmodiant des mots dans une langue démoniaque. Il se sentit irrité après que ces souvenirs eurent ressurgis ainsi. La colère ne le quittait pas.

-De quelles responsabilités parlez-vous ? demanda Alec, les sourcils froncés. Raphaël, les bras croisés sous les manches de son kimono, se racla la gorge sans pour autant prendre la parole.

Li-Tôten, après avoir terminé sa prière, se tourna face à eux mais n'approcha pas.

-Raphaël, tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Maintenant, je te demanderai de partir.

Alec passa outre le fait que sa question soit totalement ignorée, et jonglait entre Raphaël et Li-Tôten qui semblaient se défier du regard.

-C'est un peu rude de ta part, vieil homme, pouffa l'Archange, jouant avec le ton de la plaisanterie pour alléger la tournure de la conversation, mais le Seigneur des lieux ne voulut pas en démordre.

-J'ai eu vent des événements récents qui ont accablés l'Institut de New-York. Et sans mentir, je trouve la venue de ce jeune homme un peu tardive, mais tout le monde connait l'adage : mieux vaut tard que jamais. Cependant, il y a des règles auxquelles il devra se plier. (Il marqua une pause, et ses yeux étincelèrent avec bestialité) Et toi aussi, je le crains.

-Je venais de rassurer Alec en disant qu'il n'avait pas à se méfier de toi. Ne me fais pas regretter mes mots…

Cette fois, Raphaël semblait plus que sérieux mais aussi très suspicieux envers Li-Tôten.

-Il n'aura rien à craindre de moi. En revanche, il a tout à craindre de lui-même. Rien ni personne ne doit interférer entre son apprentissage et lui. Et au risque de me montrer grossier envers mon propre parent…

-Arrête, pas de ça avec moi !

-…Au risque de me montrer grossier, reprit Li-Tôten, tu es une nuisance pour lui.

Soudain, un orbe traversa la pièce jusqu'à Alec, et s'arrêta pile devant son buste.

-Tout comme l'objet que tu portes sur toi.

Comme si l'artefact était attiré par l'orbe, il traversa le tissu sans le déchirer et entama une chute. Alec voulu rattraper le bijou mais il lui glissa entre les doigts. Tel un flash, il se remémora le songe à travers duquel deux paysages obscurs l'entouraient. Dans ses mains, ne restait plus qu'un tas de poussières effilés des restes de la plume de Raphaël. Ses larmes salées, se changèrent en sillons ensanglantés, et derrière lui, les paysages se nouèrent pour ne former qu'une forme immense qui s'enracinait profondément sous terre. Quand il revint à lui, il était à genoux, et l'artefact avait disparu du plancher. Les yeux grands écarquillés, il chercha frénétiquement autour de lui. Debout devant lui, Li-Tôten lui présenta le bijou.

-Rendez-le moi ! s'écria-t-il avec une pointe de rage, mais le liseur de rêves confia l'objet à Raphaël, qui se tenait derrière Alec, pris d'inquiétude à la suite du court malaise de celui-ci.

-Tu retournes d'où tu viens. Et tu amènes ça avec toi. Tant que je ne considèrerai pas que c'est le moment, Alec ne reverra pas les siens.

Bien sûr, Raphaël voulut protester mais ce fut Alec qui mit court à la conversation.

-J'ai compris… dit-il d'une voix sourde. Il se remettait mal de sa dernière vision. Cela l'eut comme alerté, lui signalant qu'il n'était plus l'heure d'hésiter. Aussi douloureuse serait l'expérience, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière ici, quand tu reviendras à l'Institut, deux jours peuvent s'être écoulés comme deux mois ou deux ans.

-Traite moi de fou, ricana le jeune ange, sans joie : Mais je le suis. (Il se pinça les lèvres et dit d'une voix éraillée) Même si je dois t'avouer, que je n'ai jamais eu autant peur de ma vie…

On lui retirait l'artefact de Magnus. On lui retirait la présence de Raphaël. On lui retirait le droit de voir les siens comme il le voudrait. Alec réalisait, tandis que l'Archange l'embrassait avec force dans la paume de sa main, à quel point il risquait de se sentir seul et perdu.

-Je te confie la suite, murmura-t-il à son aîné.

-Tu parles d'un cadeau, rétorqua le brun en ricanant nerveusement : ta sœur ne va pas être simple à calmer. Et Jace va ronchonner dans son coin pendant un moment. Et je ne te parle pas du chat qui ne va pas se gêner pour faire les griffes sur tes draps pour se venger.

-Je suis certain que tu t'en sortiras très bien. Tu as su surmonter les réunions avec Lorenzo, tu peux tout faire maintenant, plaisanta Alec en venant frotter le bout de son nez contre la joue de Raphaël.

-Et qui me réconfortera, moi ? chuchota-t-il en plongeant ses yeux vairons dans ceux d'Alec, qui scintillaient amoureusement.

Le silence vint les émouvoir, tandis que Li-Tôten les sépara du bout de sa canne.

-Faites vœux de célibat, vous verrez, sa règle ce genre de souci ! fit-il, taquin.

-Venant de toi c'est une immonde plaisanterie, sale débauché.

Après avoir pesté, l'Archange soupira, un tantinet agacé et confia à Alec, le cadeau qu'il devait offrir à Tôya : Donne-le à Tôya pour moi. Et vérifie qu'il le porte !

Sur l'acquiescement d'Alec, l'Archange croisa une dernière fois son regard, salua Li-Tôten en déposant un chaste baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

-Pardonne mon attitude acerbe…

-Ton cœur parle, c'est tout à ton honneur toi dont la _volonté_ est piégée. (Li-Tôten glissa quelques mots aux creux de son oreille d'une voix camouflée par un sort) Je sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi, et je le traiterai avec le même respect que j'ai pour toi. Seulement, n'oublie pas qu'il a fait son choix. Et s'il se détourne maintenant, je ne pourrai plus rien faire, ni pour lui, ni pour toi.

-Pour moi ? s'enquit l'Archange, l'air perplexe.

Mais le liseur de rêves ne lui répondit que par un silence, l'index posé sur ses lèvres souriantes. Finalement, Raphaël s'en alla en laissant Alec entre les mains de Li-Tôten. Il se changea, rangea son kimono tout en songeant à Alec, resté dans le sous-sol avec le maître des lieux, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient se raconter. Puis, de nouveau vêtu de ses habits plus terrestres, il prit son envole pour la surface. Il ne pouvait voir l'avenir comme Gabriel, Li-Tôten ou Alec, mais il pressentait que tout prendrait un nouveau tournant à partir de maintenant.

* * *

-Tu me sauves ! s'exclama Catarina en plaçant sur une étagère une armada de fioles à semi-remplies. Derrière elle, accroupi devant une petite commode aux portes grandes ouvertes, Simon pliait des serviettes toutes justes nettoyées et séchées.

-C'est le moins que je puisse faire, je me sentais inutile à l'Institut. Et tu semblais si épuisée.

-Et je le suis ! rit-elle avec peu d'engouement. Les Frères Silencieux vont devoir faire le reste, pour ma part je ne peux rien apporter de plus à leurs soins.

-Le nouveau Grand Sorcier aurait pu manifester un peu plus de sollicitude, marmonna le jeune vampire.

-Même si je comprends ton scepticisme, il faut savoir que le Grand Sorcier fait passer avant tout le bien être de son propre peuple. D'autant plus qu'avec la nouvelle Alliance, les créatures obscures ne sont plus -et fort heureusement- considérées comme les serviteurs des chasseurs d'ombres. Les prix des appuis de la plupart des sorciers et vampires sont d'ailleurs en hausse maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus supervisés par l'Enclave. (Elle se tourna avec un sourire serein) Cette dernière guerre a fait autant de mal sur le plan des victimes que bien sur le plan politique et social. (Elle secoua sa tête, avec un air réticent) Même si certains rebelles pointent le bout de leur nez…

Simon referma les portes de la commode, se releva et s'épousseta les mains contre son jean délavé.

-C'est…étrange ces rébellions, dit-il, évasivement. Il suscita la curiosité de Catarina.

-Tu es étudiant, tu devrais pourtant avoir l'habitude de manifester, je me trompe ?

-Oh euh, je ne suis pas vraiment branché manif' et tout ce raisonnement législatif qui en découle, avoua Simon en souriant nerveusement. Je sais que je devrais m'intéresser un peu plus à mes droits et surtout…mes devoirs, mais…(Il chassa le court de sa pensée d'un geste de la main) Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je comprends qu'on ne puisse pas être d'accord sur tel ou tel point, mais cette Alliance a été instaurée pour resserrer les liens entre les Créatures Obscure et l'Enclave, en leur apportant d'ailleurs plus de droits et de liberté, on peut même parler d'indépendance politique à ce stade, enfin, Raphaël en tant que chef, le ressent ainsi. Et justement, de voir autant de Créatures Obscures se rebeller, je trouve ça un peu…irréaliste et surtout irrationnel.

-Les chasseurs d'ombres aussi sont venus à manifester, rétorque Catarina, d'un air évident.

-Ouais, parce qu'ils ont longtemps pensé être supérieurs, et des fascistes, il n'y en a pas que dans le monde obscur, je suis juif, je sais de quoi je parle, argumenta-t-il en agitant énergiquement ses mains en des gestes explicatifs : Même si c'est l'étroitesse d'esprit qui les fait lever le poing, on s'attendait tous à ça. Mais pas de la part des Créatures Obscures.

Catarina ouvrit la bouche comme pour prendre la parole mais se ravisa. Les paroles de Simon semblaient faire des tours et des tours dans son esprit, et il devina sans peine qu'elle une tangible raison à donner aux Créatures Obscures au sujet de leur subite rébellion contre l'Alliance.

-Pour quelqu'un qui prétend ne pas s'intéresser aux manif', reprit-elle en souriant en coin d'un visage qui paraissait impressionné : Je te trouve incroyablement attentif à la politique du monde obscur.

-Disons que de savoir Raphaël constamment en vadrouille la nuit afin de calmer de véritables bandes de hors la loi, ça pousse à s'y intéresser.

-Problème de parité, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil amical.

Simon se doutait que le lien qui l'unissait à son aîné vampire ne devait plus passer inaperçu. Même si tout le monde ne savait encore quels mots utiliser pour décrire leur relation, qui, aux yeux de certains, portait parfois à confusion, il savait qu'il pouvait en parler librement avec Catarina. Cependant, il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec une personne qu'il se sentait capable de partager ces doutes.

-On peut dire ça, dit-il simplement en lui souriant poliment.

Catarina ne souleva pas sa réticence, et il lui en fut reconnaissant. La voyant s'étirer de tout son long, il proposa de la laisser tranquille.

-Tu retournes à l'Institut ? Attends voir, je vais t'ouvrir un Portail.

-Oh, ne te gêne pas je vais marcher un peu, assura-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

-J'habite à Los Angeles… répliqua-t-elle d'un ton si patent, qu'on aurait pu dire qu'elle venait d'avouer à Simon que la Terre était ronde.

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière du crâne en fixant le panneau de la porte, puis, pivotant sur le talon de ses tennis, il sourit de toutes ses dents impeccablement alignées, faisant ressortir ses canines de vampire.

-Un petit Portail ne serait pas de refus.

La Sorcière leva les yeux au ciel. Puisant dans ses réserves elle parvint tout de même à ouvrir un Portail bien qu'elle avoua :

-Je n'ai pas su t'ouvrir celui proche de l'Institut, l'énergie angélique m'a fait barrière, je te prie de m'excuser.

-Tant que je suis dans New York, je vais pouvoir me débrouiller ! fit-il en s'approchant de la brèche.

- _Rockfeller Center_ , ça te parle ?

Simon ne put s'empêcher de rire avec légèreté, se remémorant -outre les désastres causés par Asmodée- ce semblant de premier rancard qu'il eut avec Isabelle, là-bas.

-C'est parfait.

Après quoi, il s'engouffra dans la brèche et se retrouva recraché avec une pointe de brusquerie, à plat ventre sur les dalles de la place du marché. Autour de lui, tous les témoins le toisaient d'un œil curieux, se demandant sûrement comment il était parvenu à se retrouver ainsi affalé au sol.

Quand Simon se redressa sur ses pieds, il s'éclipsa de la place, faisant mine de rien. Aux yeux des terrestres, l'incident de Décembre dernier, faisait toujours l'office d'une enquête, bien que le terme « d'attaque terroriste » ressortît dans la bouche d'un bon nombre de présentateur de chaînes médiatiques. Ainsi qu'à la radio, ou encore en gros titre des journaux et ne parlons même pas de spéculation sur les réseaux sociaux. Dans un sens, Simon préférait que les Terrestres restent dans leur ignorance -aussi frustrante soit-elle-, sachant pertinemment que la vérité était bien au-delà de leur réalité d'esprit.

Il faisait un temps magnifique, même si la sensation de chaleur n'était pas énorme sur lui, il appréciait, voir la place grouiller de monde, les couleurs du printemps qui pointait le bout de son nez et les établissements rouvrir leurs portes. Les travaux avaient été entrepris en mi-Janvier, et il ne restait plus aucune trace de l'attaque des Ifrits d'Asmodée. La patinoire n'avait toujours pas bloqué son entrée, il restait encore un peu moins d'un mois avant la fin de la saison. Simon soupira, regrettant ne pas avoir eu la chance de patiner avec Isabelle sous les éclairages de Noël.

-Et elle est bien trop occupé maintenant…marmonna-t-il, en engouffrant les mains dans les poches de son blouson camouflage, avant de prendre la route menant à l'Institut de New-York. Il envoya un rapide texto à Clary pour lui signaler son retour. Comme réponse, son amie lui envoya : « Peux-tu commander chinois ? Même quantité qu'hier soir, s'il te plaît ! » Clary clôtura son texto par un émoticon qui faisait un clin d'œil.

-Je vais finir coursier, ricana-t-il en trottinant.

La veille déjà, ce fut lui et Isabelle qui allèrent chercher de quoi manger, alors qu'ils étaient partis solliciter l'aide de Lorenzo Rey, afin d'aider Catarina dans les soins qu'elle apportait aux nombreux blessés. Isabelle lui avait également parler des nombreux travaux dont aurait besoin de bénéficier la Cathédrale. D'un ton suffisant, il leur avait répondu : « Je veux bien aider à la reconstruction, après tout l'Institut opère une magie bienfaitrice pour tous les habitants de New-York, en revanche, je n'épuiserai pas ma magie pour vous soigner. Vos runes et les Frères Silencieux devraient vous suffire. » Après quoi, il promit de passer à l'Institut afin d'établir un devis qu'il transmettrait ensuite au directeur. Dont il ignorait encore l'absence…

Simon composa le numéro du restaurant chinois afin de passer directement commande et ne pas attendre, une fois arrivé là-bas, quand soudain, une sensation de pur malaise l'enveloppa. Il suspendit son geste, gardant le pouce levé au-dessus de la touche « appel ». Il ne lui restait qu'une seule étape pour passer commande…mais dans l'instant, trop troublé par cette étouffante pression, il oublia même jusqu'où il se trouvait. Le monde tournait si vite autour de lui, les passants allaient et venaient comme des insectes traçant un incompréhensible chemin aléatoire, hors d'atteinte. Puis, parmi toute cette foule, une flamboyante chevelure attira son attention. _Cette petite fille…_ Debout, immobile à travers cette agitation, cette même petite fille que rencontre Simon au magasin de musique, se tenait là face à lui. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, elle lui souriait même. Un groupe d'enfants passa devant elle, la camouflant un court instant pour ensuite laisser place à une jeune femme, qui pouvait tout aussi bien avec son âge ou plus. Mais le temps ne semblait pas affecter sa beauté. _L'amphithéâtre !_ songea-t-il. Simon, réagissant au quart de tour, commença à se frayer un chemin parmi le monde, en évitant maladroitement de bousculer et de faire mal à quelqu'un.

-Hé ! Hé vous ! C'est vous qui avez écrit ça sur le tableau l'autre jour !?

Il eut beau avancer dans sa direction, il avait l'impression de stagner, de ne jamais se rapprocher d'elle. Pourtant, elle restait immobile, à le fixer de ses grands yeux bleu-vert, rappelant l'ombres des sapins. _« Ta présence ici n'est qu'un début d'une longue vie de mensonges. »_ Y avait-il eu d'inscrit sur le tableau. Des mots, montré à Simon par le biais d'une femme qu'il prit pour un mirage. Tout comme celle qui se tenait maintenant, pile en face de lui.

Le brouhaha de la foule s'atténua, et l'intensité de leur regard posé sur l'autre ne se fit que plus fort. Simon le savait, il en était plus que certain. Cette petite fille rencontrée à la boutique, cette étudiante aperçut dans l'amphithéâtre et cette femme qu'il avait sous les yeux étaient la même personne.

-Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il sans présentation préalable.

Le sourire de la jeune femme aux cheveux roux s'agrandit, et Simon y décela de la moquerie. En se remémorant sa rencontre avec la petite fille, son air malicieux inondant ses grands yeux, il sentit son sang bouillir et un élan de colère l'animer. Depuis tout ce temps à se sentir oppresser, suivi et épier, il se demandait comment il n'avait pu remarquer que tout cela venait de cette petite fille, à l'air soudainement peu innocent. Son silence l'agaça, il voulut lui agripper l'épaule mais d'autres paires d'yeux étincelèrent entre les passants. Ils se détachaient des regards Terrestres qui ne les remarquaient guère. Et il y avait quelque chose de menaçant chez eux.

Simon arrêta sa main, serra le poing et le plaqua le long de son corps.

-Toujours aucun concert en vue, jeune Diurne ?

-Que me voulez-vous ?

-C'est toi qui es venu me parler, répliqua-t-elle, en levant sa tête d'un air supérieur. Tout chez elle dégageait la grâce et sa prestance mette Simon mal à l'aise. Il était tiraillé en l'admiration et le dégoût.

-Si tu souhaites connaître les réponses à tes questions, (elle se tourna, basculant sa chevelure par-dessus ses épaules) tu n'as qu'à me suivre.

Sur ces mots, elle rejoignit les ombres à qui appartenaient les regards menaçants, posés sur Simon plus tôt. Ils se démarquaient de la foule de Terrestres sans que personne ne se souci d'eux, de leur beauté onirique, leur démarche presque flottante tant la grâce s'en dégageait. Simon ne tarda pas à les suivre.

* * *

Isabelle déblayait les ruines de la serre en compagnie des shadowhunters en état de bouger. Jace se trouvait là-bas lui aussi, mais sa petite sœur doutait un peu de sa capacité à vraiment leur venir en aide. Il transpirait beaucoup et était visiblement très essoufflé. Ce n'était, certes, pas une tâche reposante, mais cela lui paraissait bien plus pénible qu'aux autres. Souvent, elle le trouvait les yeux clos, semblant garder son calme avant de se remettre à déblayer. Ou encore, il était accroupi dans un coin, la stèle en main, en train d'activer sa rune « endurance ». Jace semblait dépassé, et Isabelle ignorait par quoi. Bien que silencieusement, la jeune femme émettait quelques hypothèses à commencer par ses nuits agitées que lui eut rapportées Clary qui parvenait parfois à le calmer en usant de son aura. Mais aussi, Isabelle se demandait si la disparition de son lien entre lui et Alec n'était la principale raison de son mal être. Après tout, elle savait que cela n'était jamais sans conséquence, même si personne n'était mort. La première fois, cela les avait, Jace et Alec, beaucoup affecté, puis ils parvinrent à renouer leur lien. Cette situation-là, semblait pour le moins irréversible.

-Pourquoi, marmonna Isabelle qui mettait un coup de pied dans une pierre, pourquoi leur lien s'est-il brisé ?

Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Jace. _Deux jours qu'Alec est parti et je trouve son état pire qu'avant…_ Perdue dans ses pensées, Isabelle ne vit pas Clary s'approcher d'elle.

-J'ai envoyé un texto à Simon, on va pouvoir se reposer et manger un morceau ! annonça-t-elle bien fort, pour que tout le monde autour puisse assimiler l'information. Elle suscita le soulagement de nombreux shadowhunters qui lâchèrent leurs débris sous le coup de l'épuisement. Isabelle, qui avait fait volte-face, esquissa un rapide sourire pour remercier son amie. Elle la prit à part, avant qu'elle ne puisse rejoindre Jace.

-Izzy ?

-Est-ce que Jace t'a raconté comment s'était passé sa visite à la cité Silencieuse ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roux papillonna un instant avant de comprendre à quoi faisait allusion son amie.

-Il ne s'est pas montré explicite. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que rien de très concluant n'est ressorti. Alec aurait dû accompagner Jace, peut-être auraient-ils eu plus de détails.

Isabelle leva les yeux au ciel, pestant intérieurement contre l'aîné de leur fratrie.

-Ces histoires de cœur l'ont détourné de son _Parabataï_!

En face d'elle, Clary se pinça les lèvres, l'air penaud. Isabelle l'interrogea d'un simple regard.

-Alec, n'est pas à blâmer, commença-t-elle, mais la brune l'interrompit abruptement.

-Je sais ! Magnus a vraiment merdé sur ce coup-là, pesta-t-elle, le visage fermé, et les bras plaqués contre sa poitrine.

-En fait, essaya d'insister Clary, je ne parlais pas de-

Mais Isabelle la coupa une nouvelle fois, trop absorbée dans ses inquiétudes à l'encontre de Jace.

-J'aurai tant aimé que Catarina l'examine, mais elle était bien trop occupée avec tous nos blessés… (elle haussa les sourcils, comme si elle venait d'avoir une idée) Et si je demandai à Edween ? Il était Docteur, il devrait bien trouver comment aider mon frère, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Clary ouvrit la bouche comme pour prendre la parole, se ravisa, fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir quelques instants avant de demander :

-Il n'était pas plutôt vétérinaire ? Jace n'est pas un hamster…

-Peu importe, qu'il soit véto', dentiste, podologue ! Edween a été capable d'épauler un tant soit peu Catarina alors qu'il était blessé lui aussi, ça veut dire que les sorts de soins sont dans ses cordes.

-Ecoute, reprit hâtivement Clary, je ne sais si c'est une bonne idée, et puis, connaissant Jace, il ne se laissera pas examiner par un inconnu.

-Ah parce que tu crois que je vais lui laisser le choix ? rétorqua Isabelle, un sourire malicieux étalé sur ses lèvres parfaitement bien dessinées.

Son amie se bloqua dans un nouveau silence soucieux, avant de hocher la tête, d'un air entendu. Toutes deux se retrouvaient à observer Jace qui discutait avec un autre chasseur d'ombres, semblant échanger sur des banalités.

-Je te laisse le convaincre, pour ma part, il ne m'écoute plus beaucoup ces jours-ci. Je suis inutile, dit Clary un peu résignée.

-Ça va aller, Clary. Il a été confronté à beaucoup récemment entre les révélations sur sa famille, cette guerre qui nous a tous marqué et… (Isabelle baissa les yeux) …et son lien _Parabataï_ , il faut le comprendre. Ce n'est pas de ta faute tu sais, ne sois pas si dure envers toi-même.

Sans le savoir, Isabelle venait de remuer un couteau dans une plaie encore ouverte dans le cœur de Clary. Celle-ci prévint subitement qu'elle se rendait à l'infirmerie pour savoir si tout se passait bien, puis s'éclipsa sans plus de cérémonie. Isabelle voulut la retenir mais Clary quittait déjà la serre. Sans vraiment en déterminer la raison, Isabelle eut comme un pincement au cœur, et comme toujours, elle n'aimait guère se sentir si fébrile. Une fois qu'elle eut repris contenance, elle alla pour rejoindre lorsque des exclamations de joie l'alertèrent.

-Il est enfin rentré !

-Monsieur Caelum, le Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn devrait passer dans la journée pour superviser les travaux.

-Doucement, un à la fois ! s'écria le Gardien de la Nature qui venait de faire son retour à l'Institut.

Isabelle croisa son regard, et un milliard de questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Comment allait Alec ? Combien de temps resterait-il là-bas ? Est-ce que le temps s'écoulerait plus vite chez eux que là-bas ? Pourrait-il l'aider à savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez Jace ? Se frayant un chemin jusqu'à elle, Raphaël l'interrogea d'un simple regard, tout en faisant signe à Jace de s'approcher également.

-Attendez-moi à la bibliothèque, leur dit-il avant de s'adresser aux autres chasseurs d'ombres.

Isabelle et Jace s'échangèrent un regard intrigué, avant de laisser leur aîné s'occuper de leurs frères et sœurs d'armes. En chemin, la brune en profita pour discuter un peu de son état avec Jace.

-Comment ça, j'ai une sale tête ? grogna le blond.

-Jace, on ne me la fait pas à moi, tu vas mal ça crève les yeux ! Et puis Clary m'a parlée de tes insomnies…

-Je vais bien, puis, elle a dû oublier de préciser que je pouvais m'endormir à l'aide de son aura angélique, qu'elle ne cesse d'user au risque d'être complètement vidée de ses forces, rétorqua-t-il sèchement avec un sarcasme qu'Isabelle lui connaissait que trop bien. Et dans ces moments-là, elle savait qu'il se protégeait de ses propres soucies.

-Fais pas ton Alec, balança-t-elle alors qu'ils arrivaient devant les battants de l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Ça ne te va pas de jouer les accusateurs.

Elle pénétra la première dans la pièce, suivit de Jace qui la regardait dévaler les escaliers, d'un air incrédule.

-Je n'accuse personne de rien, Izzy.

-Ah non ? J'ai pourtant cru que tu venais de dire que Clary avait tort de vouloir t'aider comme elle le pouvait.

-Mais non, s'agaça-t-il, en triturant un bouquin laissé à l'abandon sur une table. Je trouve simplement que c'est stupide d'en faire pour un peu d'insomnie.

A côté de lui, Isabelle vit rouge et sentit la colère l'envahir à la vitesse grand V. Jace réalisa qu'il venait de parler plus vite qu'il ne parvenait à réfléchir.

-Je n'ai pas voulu dire ça, soupira-t-il.

-J'espère bien, parce que crois-moi, se faire insulter alors qu'on s'inquiète pour une personne qui nous est chère, c'est le pire des combles. Et si tu penses qu'en agissant comme tu le fais, tu rassures Clary c'est tout le contraire ! Et je commence à croire qu'Alec à raison.

-Au sujet de quoi ? intervint une autre voix.

Isabelle et Jace sursautèrent lorsque l'Archange fit son entrée dans la bibliothèque. Ils l'avaient remarqué, mais Raphaël tenait un baluchon dans ses mains en arrivant à la serre, qu'il leur présenta une fois avoir descendu les marches. Curieuse à son habitude, Isabelle chopa le baluchon qu'elle ouvrit largement sur la table derrière elle et Jace. Son contenu sembla la ravir. Il leur rapporta quelques souvenirs de la Cour de l'hiver des vêtements traditionnels, des bijoux et des armes qu'ils pourraient exposer dans l'armurerie, uniquement pour le plaisir des yeux.

-C'est incroyable tout ce que ce baluchon peut contenir malgré sa si petite taille, souleva Jace et agitant l'étoffe dans lequel furent enroulés les souvenirs.

-N'oublie pas qu'il vient du Royaume des Fées. Et pour les armes, si cela déplaît à certains chasseurs d'ombres qu'elles viennent d'un peuple de créatures obscures, même si elles ne seront qu'une décoration, je tiens à signaler que ces personnes peuvent d'emblée aller se faire voir. Commenta Raphaël avec un large sourire.

-Je prends note, dit Jace avant de changer de sujet : Alors, Alec est bien arrivé ?

-Je ne serais pas là, si ce n'était pas le cas, répondit Raphaël en lui adressant un clin d'œil sympathique. Il ajouta cependant, d'une mine désolée : Par contre je ne m'étais pas douté que deux jours s'étaient écoulés. Ce sont les autres qui m'ont prévenu tout à l'heure.

-Tu es le parent des fées et tu joues les surpris ? s'enquit Jace, presque atterré. Isabelle lui adressa un regard réprobateur et soufflant un « laisse-le parler ».

-Je ne suis pas surpris, je savais que le temps s'écoulait différemment, mais personne et pas même moi, ne peux deviner de combien de temps le décalage se fera entre les deux mondes.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'Alec ne reviendra pas avant très longtemps ? questionna Isabelle en triturant une pointe de flèche qui se trouvait parmi les présents du baluchon.

-Possible, j'ose espérer que Li-Tôten usera de sa magie pour altérer un peu ce phénomène, mais rien n'est sûr.

-Dans le pire des cas, tu n'auras qu'à ramener Alec ici, pensa conclure Jace qui examinait d'un air curieux les chaussettes tabis qu'il enfila tel un gant de cuisine. Il comprit assez rapidement que ça ne se portait pas ainsi…

-Le problème, vois-tu, reprit Raphaël en lui ôtant la chaussette dessus sa main, c'est que je suis interdit de visite à la Cour de l'Hiver le temps pour Alec de maîtriser son don.

-Quoi !? s'outrèrent le frère et la sœur en chœur.

S'il ne les sentait si tendus, Raphaël aurait pu ricaner, mais préféra s'abstenir et reprendre :

-Li-Tôten sait ce qu'il fait, je vous demande de lui faire confiance ainsi qu'au choix qu'a pris Alec. Il a été clair, et ne nous a jamais rien caché, il savait que le temps serait ce qui ne jouerait pas en sa faveur, c'est bien pour ça qu'il nous a assigné à de nouveaux postes. Maintenant c'est à nous de lui assurer, que tout se passera bien pendant son absence.

Si Isabelle opina peu énergiquement, Jace, quant à lui, détourna le regard, sensiblement mécontent. Alec craignait qu'Isabelle ne soit la plus dure à raisonner, mais Raphaël comprit d'emblée qu'il en serait autrement. L'Archange voulut ajouter certaines paroles pour le rassurer mais le blond le bouscula avant de gravir les marches qui menaient à la sortie de la bibliothèque.

-On venait juste d'enterrer la hache de guerre, soupira Raphaël se massant les tempes.

-Il n'est plus le même ces temps-ci…fit Isabelle, penaude.

-Je m'en suis aperçu, il paraît distant mais semble vouloir le cacher en se tuant à la tâche. (Il pouffa) On dirait un ado qui murmure un S.O.S, pour qu'on le remarque sans vraiment le comprendre. M'enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment son genre…

-Justement, si c'était ce qu'il cherchait à faire ? Il ne faut pas oublier qu'il n'a jamais eu besoin de se plaindre ou de nous confier ses soucis. Il avait Alec et leur lien _Parabataï_ pour l'aider.

Un instant, Raphaël la sonda intensément, comme s'il réfléchissait à travers les yeux bruns d'Isabelle. Solidaire, il posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de sa cadette qui releva la tête et posa les yeux sur lui.

-On va trouver ce qui ne va pas, et arranger tout ça. Maintenant chasse-moi ce visage déprimée, Alec va me tuer si à son retour tout le monde broie du noir !

La jeune femme sourit malgré elle, et remercia l'Archange pour son soutien.

-T'avances pas trop, pas sûr que je reste longtemps gentil et patient lorsque Lorenzo Rey se pointera, dit-il, en tirant une grimaça réticente.

-Tu l'as dit toi-même, Alec nous a assigné à de nouveaux postes pour de bonnes raisons, fait honneur à mon frère, veux-tu ? (Elle rassembla les cadeaux dans le baluchon) En tout cas je suis ravie que l'un d'entre nous soit de si bonne humeur. Est-ce qu'il se serait passer quelque chose entre Alec et toi qui te mette tant en joie ?

Raphaël fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu et examina le livre toujours posé sur la table. Il était écrit en grec ancien.

-Ah, le grec, il paraît que c'est une langue difficile à apprendre. Nous autres, créatures célestes, n'avons aucune barrière entre les langues, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer ce que cela pourrait être de ne pas comprendre quelqu'un me parler dans un charabia tortueux.

Il rit en entendant Isabelle râler, lui faisant remarquer qu'il était toujours très secret au sujet de sa vie privée.

-Et j'ai de bonnes raisons d'être ainsi ! (Il referma le livre et incita prit le baluchon des mains d'Isabelle) Allez, je meure de faim, allons manger quelque chose.

-Simon doit revenir à l'Institut avec des plats chinois, lui signala Isabelle. Elle allait le rejoindre en haut de l'escalier, lorsque la couverture du livre attira son attention.

Deux serpents entrelacés autour d'un bâton étaient forgés dans un métal doré, puis, apposé sur le cuir de la première de couverture. Elle connaissait ce livre, et dans un sourire presque nostalgique, elle le prit avec elle tout en jetant un bref coup d'œil à son bracelet.

-C'est vieux tout ça, souffla-t-elle.

L'Archange et elle, finirent par quitter la bibliothèque.

-Qu'est-ce que sait ? Le livre de tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il.

-Un précieux souvenir, le corrigea-t-elle.

 **Alec**

Je devais bien admettre que j'étais épuisé. Je n'avais que peu dormi depuis les évènements de l'Institut, et après avoir traversé le monde pour atteindre la Cour de l'Hiver, je ne tenais plus. Li-Tôten m'avait raccompagné jusqu'au hall principale, là où nous avaient accueillis Toru et Tôya, et me proposa de discuter des conditions de mon apprentissage, demain, après m'être reposé. Bien sûr, tout ce qui avait été dit au sous-sol me taraudait toujours, mais la perspective de me retrouver dans un lit, et de dormir, le tenta allègrement. Li-Tôten demanda à un elfe, aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux totalement noirs, de me raccompagner jusqu'aux appartements de Raphaël. Il nous fit traverser le même couloir extérieur emprunté plus tôt avec l'Archange, qui donnait sur le col montagneux.

Le ciel était dégagé et la lune et les étoiles pleinement visibles. Je souris, trouvant leur beauté similaire à celle de mon monde. Même si la brillance des étoiles semblait plus intense ici, qu'en surface. Je pensai à ma sœur, dans les bras de Simon, tous deux le regard perdu dans la contemplation du firmament. Telle la foudre s'abattant sur moi, cette image d'une constellation revint me frapper. Cela devenait de plus en plus fréquent, et bien trop lié aux pensées que je portai à sa sœur. Je commençai à angoisser et n'appréciai guère lorsque mes visions touchaient les membres de ma famille.

-Si vous avez besoin de nos services, il vous suffira de tirer sur la corde dissimulée derrière le lit du Seigneur Raphaël. Nous ne pouvons pénétrer ses appartements, mais nous pouvons vous faire apporter de quoi vous sustenter derrière la porte, annonça l'elfe en se tenant devant celle-ci.

-Oh euh…je vous remercie, balbutiai-je, l'air confus. Je venais peut-être d'une famille noble, je n'en trouvai pas moins cette situation plutôt gênante. _Se faire servir ainsi, Raphaël a-t-il l'habitude de ça ?_ me dis-je. Pourtant, mon ami n'avait jamais eu de manières précieuses. J'espérais, ne pas en avoir non plus, même si les surnoms que me donnaient Raphaël parlaient pour moi. Entre ses « Prince » et « Majesté », peut-être devais-je faire plus attention à mes attitudes…

Revenant à moi, je passai outre mes pensées et m'apprêtai à rejoindre ma chambre -le temps de mon séjour au Palais, c'était la mienne- quand l'elfe me retint un instant.

-Est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte sur vous ?

-Et que dit-on ? questionnai-je, ne le regardant que du coin de l'œil, sceptique.

-Que vous étiez un chasseur d'ombres avant de devenir un Ange.

-Je me considère comme étant toujours un chasseur d'ombres à part entière. Mais je ne suis plus un simple Nephilim.

N'ajoutant rien, je crus que l'elfe en avait terminé avec moi et je glissai un battant de la porte pour entrer dans la pièce lorsqu'il ajouta :

-C'est un chasseur d'ombre qui a tué ma mère, après l'avoir violée.

Je tressailli, ne m'attendant guère à ce genre de propos. Suspendant mon geste, je lui fis de nouveau face, troublé. Nos regards se croisèrent, et je pus clairement déceler de l'animosité à mon égard. « _Je n'aime pas les gens de ton espèce, je ne veux pas de toi ici. »_ C'était plutôt simple à deviner après une telle révélation.

-Je suis dé-

-Aucune excuse ne pourra laver vos actes répugnants.

-C'est vrai, dis-je en reprenant de l'assurance. Mais la volonté de changer peu racheter des fautes. Et l'Alliance qui est en train de se former et pleine de promesses d'un avenir meilleur pour tout le monde obscur. Je ne peux peut-être pas modifier le passé, mais nous avons tous un rôle à jouer pour le bon déroulement du futur. Et personne n'a le droit de me jeter la pierre pour désirer ce changement.

-Et il en est de même pour nous, intervint une voix que nous reconnûmes d'emblée.

-Maître, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant à demi.

-Li-Tôten ?

-Nous avons, chacun de nos peuples, commis des atrocités par le passé. Maül, tu ne peux blâmer ainsi Alec Lightwood pour le crime dont a été victime ta défunte mère, Dame Olua. (Il ajouta quelques mots en langage féerique, qui sonnèrent comme une prière) Tout comme il ne peut te blâmer pour les crimes qu'ont commis d'autres de notre peuple.

Derrière moi, l'elfe n'osa pas relever la tête, visiblement embarrassé d'avoir été ainsi surpris par Li-Tôten. Ce dernier, dans une bienveillance qui me toucha, caressa la joue du dit Maül, glissa sa main aux doigts longs et fins jusqu'à son menton dont il s'empara avant de l'obliger à relever les yeux sur lui.

-Ne taris pas la beauté dont t'a fait cadeau ta mère par de telles maugréassions.

Maül hocha respectueusement la tête, avant de se tourner subitement dans ma direction. Il mit un genou à terre, et s'excusa platement pour son attitude provocante.

-Pour ma part, c'est déjà oublié, assurai-je en lui souriant.

Lorsqu'il se remit debout sur ses deux pieds, il mon jaugea puis ajouta :

-J'ai ouïe dire que les humains étaient des menteurs. Mais mon cœur vient d'être touché par votre pure sincérité.

Après quoi, il s'en alla après avoir salué une dernière fois Li-Tôtent. Scotché sur place, je regardai, hébété, l'elfe s'en aller.

-Nous savons reconnaître nos torts, dit Li-Tôten qui s'approchait de moi en s'aidant de sa canne. Pardon de te déranger à nouveau alors que tu partais te reposer, mais j'ai oublié de te donner ceci.

Dessous sa ceinture obi, je vis Li-Tôten sortir un petit pochon en daim, dont il déversa le contenu au creux d'une de mes mains. C'était une perle noire, dont les nuances tigraient parfois sur le turquoise, comme si elle avait absorbé les fonds marins.

-Chaque fois que tu dormiras, je te demande de glisser cette perle sous tes draps ou un de tes coussins.

-C'est pour m'aider à maîtriser mon don ?

-Quoi ? pouffa Li-Tôten comme si je venais de sortir la pire absurdité de l'année. Non, pas du tout, c'est pour te relier au même espace et au même temps que ta famille. Du moins, le plus possible. La magie de la perle va amoindrir l'effet que le temps de mon monde pourra avoir sur toi.

-Oh, fis-je en serrant la perle dans mon poing. Merci beaucoup.

-Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura aucun décalage à ton retour, mais il sera sûrement moins grave que si je ne t'avais pas donné cette perle.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Li-Tôten me souhaita une bonne nuit, et repartit par là où il était arrivé. Lorsque je me retrouvai enfin dans mes appartements, seul, je soupirai profondément en ayant l'impression que mes épaules pesaient trois tonnes. Je me déchaussai, retirait ces immondes chaussettes et dénouai ma ceinture pour laisser choir ma veste à même le sol. Je ne gardai que le fin sous pull et le fuseau que je trouvai suffisamment confortables pour dormir. _Dormir..._ songeai-je en gagnant la pièce adjacente au petit salon. Un immense lit, recouvert de draperies aussi raffinées les unes que les autres, m'attendait.

-On pourrait dormir à cinq sans problème, soulevai-je à moi-même.

Partant du bout du lit, je gagnai la tête, à quatre pattes, avant de me laisser lourdement tomber par-dessus les couvertures. Consumé de fatigue, je revis toutes les images du déroulement des dernières heures, aussi longues et intenses furent-elle, et je m'endormis avec le parfum de Raphaël qui embaumait toute la chambre.

 _« La légende d'Asclépios :_

 _[Celui qui, de demi-dieu devint un dieu. Celui qui, pour avoir redonné la vie aux morts, fut accablé par celle-ci. Celui qui, pour avoir sauvé des vies, trouva la sienne maudite. Parce que les dieux aiment régler leurs différends en utilisant les innocents. Asclépios, fils de Coronis, une humaine amante d'Apollon, se vit arracher du ventre de sa mère morte, châtiée pour avoir détourné son amour pour un autre homme. Élevé par un berger, Asclépios fut ensuite confié à Chiron par son père Apollon, afin d'apprendre les arts médicinaux. Emue par sa sagesse et sa volonté d'aider son prochain, Athéna tint à accorder de plus importants pouvoir au dieu médecin, en plus de son bâton guérisseur grâce au contact duquel, de nombreuses maladies furent soignées. Deux fioles contenant le sang de Méduse. Une fiole, capable de rendre la vie. L'autre, capable de donner la mort. S'il dissimula cette dernière loin des intentions malveillantes, il usa de la première pour rendre aux familles ce que la fatalité leurs avait volé. La vie de nombreux défunts. Ces actes, perçues d'un mauvais œil par Hadès, inquiétèrent celui-ci au sujet de l'équilibre des dimensions. Il s'en alla trouver Zeus et lui partagea ses craintes. Pris d'une colère à faire tremble les Cieux, Zeus foudroya son petit-fils, Asclépios, et lui ôta la vie qu'il n'aurait pas dû reprendre des mains d'Hadès. Affligé, dévasté, Apollon défia son père, Zeus, en allant trouver les Cyclopes qui eurent forgé ses foudres et les tua. Zeus ne laissa pas ce crime impuni, et condamna son fils à être l'esclave d'un Roi humain, Admète, pendant une année entière. Puis, le temps passa et Zeus fut pris de regrets. Le châtiment qu'il eut appliqué sur Asclépios, son petit-fils, tortura tant son esprit et son cœur qu'il décida de lui donner une nouvelle forme, une nouvelle vie, sous l'apparence d'un véritable Dieu Serpent. Pour qu'il soit éternellement admiré, il éclata son âme en fragments stellaires qui firent naître une nouvelle constellation, Ophiuchus, le Porteur de Serpents. Le signe zodiacal oublié…]_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

 _Je revins de nombreuses années en arrière, retrouvant ma sœur debout sur un fauteuil, tendant ses bras de petite fille de huit ans, qui essayait d'attraper un livre du bout des doigts_

 _-Papa m'a promis de m'aider à apprendre le grec, alors il m'a demandé de choisir un livre._

 _-Attends je vais t'aider, lui avais-je proposé._

 _-Je peux l'attraper ! aboya-t-elle en manquant de glisser._

 _-D'accord, d'accord ! ris-je en faisant un geste apaisant des mains : espèce de vipère !_

 _Isabelle parvint à attraper son livre, mais termina au sol, sur les fesses. Elle se releva bien rapidement en quittant en trombe la bibliothèque._

 _-Et toi t'es qu'une morue ! lâcha-t-elle du haut de l'estrade qui menait aux portes._

 _Je me souvins avoir été très surpris par son langage, dont je soupçonnai notre mère d'avoir malencontreusement lâché le juron. Si Isabelle commença à apprendre le grec avec notre père, quelques années plus tard, elle termina son apprentissage entre les mains de Jace, à peine fut-il arrivé parmi nous. Ils se chamaillaient tout le temps, cependant, c'était toujours face à ce livre qu'ils s'entendaient le mieux. Lui, contant la légende d'Asclépios, le médecin des Dieux, et elle, buvant la moindre de ses paroles._

 _-Je ne vois pas ce que tu trouves d'intéressant dans cette histoire, moi elle me fait flipper, dit notre frère._

 _-Moi, l'histoire d'Asclépios me fait rêver. Peu importe les versions que nous avons sur sa légende, il devient quand même une constellation qui brillera pour l'éternité._

 _-En fait, les étoiles meurent un jour et elles-, avais-je commencé avant que notre sœur ne m'interrompe._

 _-Oh, mais vous allez me laisser tranquille !_

 _Vexée, Isabelle s'était enfui de la chambre de Jace avec le livre. Je l'avais rejointe discrètement. Cachée derrière des plantes exotiques, dans la serre, je l'entendais relire la légende d'Asclépios avait un grec plutôt maladroit._

 _« Regrettant son geste, Zeus, pour se faire pardonner, donna au fils d'Apollon, le droit de renaître sous la forme d'une constellation. Ainsi, Asclépios resterait dans le cœur de tous les Dieux de l'Olympe, et veillerait éternellement sur les humains qu'il chérissait tant… »_

 _-Une constellation, une étoile, l'avais-je entendu soupirer en contemplant le ciel de nuit à travers le dôme de verre. Si seulement Raziel pouvait faire de nous des étoiles, on serait plus à même de veiller sur le monde obscur._

 _-Je ne vois pas trop comment, l'avais interrompu, mais l'idée est jolie._

 _-Laisse-moi ! pesta-t-elle en serrant son livre tout contre sa poitrine._

 _-Hé, dis-je doucement, la retenant tandis qu'elle s'était relevée pour me fuir. Tu sais comment s'appelle la constellation d'Asclépios ?_

 _Isabelle se rassit, je me glissai derrière elle et commençai à tresser ses cheveux._

 _-Ophiuchus ! dit-elle avec fierté._

 _-Aussi, mais elle est plus communément nommée, « serpentaire », ou « porteur de serpents » en faisant référence aux deux serpents de sa légende. Celui de la vie et l'autre de la mort._

 _-Un peu comme les anges, en fait, intervint Jace qui venait de nous rejoindre. Un ange méchant et l'autre gentil !_

 _-Asclépios serait un ange ?_

 _-Il était mi-humain, mi-dieu, il se rapproche de nous, les Nephilim en fin de compte, pas vrai Alec ?_

 _-On ne se prend pas tous pour des dieux, Jace, avais-je rétorqué sur le ton de la plaisanterie._

 _-Ça viendra, soit pas jaloux, m'assura-t-il._

 _Je passai outre en reprenant mon récit._

 _-En fait le porteur de serpents est une constellation très importante puisqu'elle fait partie du Zodiaque._

 _-Quoi ? Mais non, t'en connais beaucoup toi, des gens du signe du serpentaire ? avait lâché Jace._

 _-Et ça se dit être un Dieu, avais-je pouffé, le faisant rougir d'embarras et de colère._

 _-Il y a treize signes du Zodiaque, et si l'on devait numéroter celle du serpentaire, elle serait la neuvième._

 _-Entre le Scorpion et le…Sagittaire ? hésita ma sœur._

 _J'opinai._

 _-Mais pourquoi personne n'en parle ? questionna Jace, qui de bougon passa à curieux._

 _-A cause des codifications Astrologiques. Pour obtenir un passage d'une trentaine de jours par signe du Zodiaque, il fallait en supprimer un. Si les Astronomes sont des physiciens, les Astrologues sont des magiciens, ricanai-je. Afin de maintenir un équilibre dans le calendrier des Terrestres, ils ont valorisé les constellations les plus brillantes, pour mieux faire oublier celle d'Ophiuchus. M'enfin, mes explications vont s'arrêter là, je ne suis pas un expert non plus…_

 _-Mais ça veut dire quoi, que notre calendrier n'est pas correct ? s'offusqua Jace._

 _-T'emballe pas, il est correct d'un point de vue Astrologique, mais Astronomiquement parlant, un petit peu beaucoup moins._

 _-Pas facile de caller sa date d'anniversaire, youpi ! avait répondu Jace, par son sarcasme habituel._

 _-Et cela serait quand les dates d'anniversaire pour les personnes nées sous le signe du serpentaire ? me demanda Isabelle, les yeux brillants d'impatience._

 _-Euh…je ne connais pas les dates exactes, mais sûrement entre fin novembre et mi-décembre._

 _-Quoi !? Impossible, je suis née le quinze Mai ! avait-elle râlé en arrachant une touffe d'herbes._

 _-Mon petit Taureau ! s'esclaffa Jace en taquinant notre sœur._

 _-Non, non et non ! Je ne veux plus être née au mois de Mai !_

 _En mon for intérieur, je me souviens m'être dit que j'avais raté une bonne occasion de me taire. Ma sœur fut inconsolable la semaine restante. Puis, les années passèrent, mais son affection pour la constellation du Porteur de Serpents n'eut jamais disparu. Et le jour de sa cérémonie des Runes, elle reçut sa première arme, qu'elle avait au préalablement commandée avec ses propres exigences. Un fouet chargé d'énergie angélique et d'électrum. Un fouet à l'image du serpent de la mort, l'un des serpents que portait Asclépios, et qui, quand Isabelle l'exigerait, pourrait se raidir et devenir une lance, un bâton en hommage à celui guérisseur de son héros Mythologique._

 _-Puis, pour le côté esthétique, un petit bracelet argenté autour du bras, je ne dis pas non ! »_

Ce fut avec le rire de ma sœur plein le cœur que je me réveillai. Si je rêvai de mes proches toutes les nuits, je craignais mon séjour à la Cour de l'Hiver bien plus difficile que je ne pouvais me l'imaginer. J'étais sur le dos, les draps éparpillés autour de moi, la tête bien callée entre plusieurs oreillers. Ce que j'avais bien dormi. J'eus l'impression d'avoir rattrapé une vie entière de sommeil tant je me sentais reposé. Même les blancs rayons du soleil traversant la fenêtre -à laquelle j'avais oublié de tirer les rideaux- ne me dérangèrent pas le moins du monde. Je trouvais cela très vivifiant, même. Je me levai et allai observer ce qui m'entourait à travers la sculpture de la fenêtre. L'air été frais. Il semblait faire beau et les fleurs sur les arbres qui poussaient à travers la glace du lac, égaillaient un peu ce blanc triste. En tournant la tête, une vive douleur au cou me fit grimacer. Je portai une main vers l'endroit douloureux. C'était enflée, mais aussi collant. J'examinai mes doigts et vis des traces de sang. En inspectant le lit, j'en trouvai d'autres et il ne me fut pas longtemps pour savoir d'où cela venait. _Magnus s'est blessé._ Je m'étonnai seulement de ne pas avoir été éveillé par la blessure. Mon rêve fut si intense, si clair aussi…

-Enfin levé ?

J'étouffai un cri de surprise et fis volte-face. L'ombre de _Seiryuu_ s'étendait sur le sol de ma chambre, traversant la porte de la pièce voisine. J'accourrai afin de l'ouvrir et tombai nez à nez avec Li-Tôten qui eut un geste de recul.

-Je viens en paix, n'aie crainte, dit-il à travers un léger rire.

-J-je…(je déglutis) Pardon, quand j'ai vu l'ombre, j'ai paniqué.

-Désolé, mais projeter mon ombre était le seul moyen pour moi de savoir si tu étais réveillé ou non.

-Vous ne pouvez pas entrer ? m'enquis-je, sincèrement surpris.

-Disons qu'en usant mes pouvoirs je pourrais lever le charme qu'a posé Raphaël autour de ces appartements, mais je tiens à respecter son intimité.

-Oh, fis-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux, un tantinet embarrassé : Ai-je dormi longtemps ?

-Sûrement autant de temps que ton corps avait besoin. Mais si tu te demandes s'il est tard, disons que nous avons déjà déjeuné. (Il fit mine de s'en aller et ajouta) Prends de quoi te vêtir dans la commode de Raphaël, je vais te conduire jusqu'aux thermes. Je vis ses yeux fixer ma gorge et je la cachais d'une main.

-Les thermes ? répétai-je avec une pointe de curiosité dans la voix.

Les thermes… un lieu que je pouvais sans nul doute décrire comme étant paradisiaque. Un endroit situé dans les jardins du Palais, construit sur une source d'eau chaude naturelle. Au moment où je me baignai dans le bassin, j'oubliai mes craintes au sujet de la difficulté émotionnelle que je pourrais croiser en me trouvant éloigné des miens. _Désolé, peut-être me manquerez-vous un peu moins._ D'accord, me retrouver nu devant de parfaits inconnus m'incommodait un peu, mais je pris sur moi. La première fois que je m'y baignai, seul Li-Tôten se trouvait avec moi, avec qui je partageai un plateau surchargé de nourritures et de vin. Ce fut Tôya qui nous avait apporté le plateau. Et grâce à l'épingle à cheveux offerte par Raphaël, enfin, je fus en mesure de voir ses yeux. Ils étaient plus grands que ceux de sa sœur, avaient des cils fins et petits, et leur couleur rappelait les nuances d'un coucher de soleil au ciel nuageux. Un mélange de bleu cobalt, de rose pastel, d'orange sanguin et d'or. Je l'avais déjà remarqué mais les fées possédaient vraiment de spécificités physiologiques surprenantes.

Sans me questionner sur le comment ma plaie s'était retrouvée sur ma gorge, Li-Tôten ordonna à ce qu'on me passe un onguent afin d'accélérer le processus de cicatrisation. Quand nous fûmes seuls, mon aîné s'inquiétait de savoir si j'avais des questions avant de commencer mon apprentissage du jour. J'en avais tellement… Croquant dans un grain de raisin, je fronçai les sourcils et demandai :

-Qu'est-ce que je risque en mangeant vos fruits ?

-Rien du tout, tout ce que t'offre les fées n'est pas forcément ensorcelé tu sais.

Je ricanai. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui me taraudait. Assis au fond du bassin, le dos en appui contre la roche qui délimitait l'aire, je fixai les sillons qui se formaient sur l'eau. Je revoyais ces paysages qui s'entrelaçaient pour former un immense tronc d'arbre. _Ce rêve n'avait encore jamais changé jusqu'à hier._

-Vous est-il déjà arrivé…de voir un de vos rêves (Je repensai à celui qui concernait Magnus et cette lune rouge) même plusieurs, prendre une toute autre tournure que ce que vous aviez l'habitude d'apercevoir.

-Tu parles des alternatives, dit-il, l'air sage et à l'écoute.

Je levais la tête et posai un regard interrogateur sur sa personne. Il comprit d'emblée que je désirai en savoir plus.

-Si un rêve continue de te hanter et que d'autres images viennent le compléter, cela veut dire que l'évènement approche. En revanche, si du jour au lendemain, ce rêve vient à changer radicalement, cela veut dire que tu es confronté à une alternative. Tu as peut-être fait un choix qui va te mener à poursuivre ce rêve mais sous un aspect différent. Il contempla le contenu de son verre en cristal au design très occidental, qui se détachait indéniablement de son habit oriental. Conte-moi ce rêve, je pourrai sûrement t'en dire plus.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir. Même si des zones d'ombres m'empêchaient de voir l'entièreté de mon songe, je savais d'ores et déjà que cela concernait mes sentiments à l'égard de Magnus et de Raphaël. Des sentiments… qui me pesaient plus que je ne voulais l'avouer parce qu'ils me poussaient à choisir entre eux. Et je n'y arrivai pas. _Pourtant, avec le départ de Magnus, cela aurait été simple pour moi de commencer une autre relation, faire des rencontres…_ Mais je n'en voulais pas. Malgré ma colère envers le sorcier. Malgré les peines de Raphaël, je restai fidèle aux sentiments que je leurs portai. Après m'être humecté les lèvres, je déliai enfin ma langue.

-Pendant un temps, je voyais deux paysages obscurs que je connais bien. Le premier m'a été montré par Magnus Bane, et le second, par Raphaël. Le paysage de Magnus, est gorgé de vie, de plantes colorées puis, il devient de plus en plus sombre et sinueux. Ce serait presque pénible de s'y aventurer. Tandis que celui de Raphaël reste vide, silencieux et sans vie. La seule couleur qui l'orne c'est le blanc immaculé d'une neige qui ne cesse de tomber. Et moi je reste là, au milieu, à verse des larmes qui se contredisent mutuellement. L'une parvient à toucher la terre enneigée et l'autre reste plaquée contre ma joue. Enfin, se trouve sous mes yeux, une plume que m'a confié Raphaël le jour où il a essayé de me déclarer ses sentiments, et un bijou. C'était l'artefact de Magnus, ce que je…ce que vous…

-Ce que tu as voulu garder ici avec toi et dont j'ai refusé la présence.

Je hochai timidement la tête.

-Et c'est ainsi que t'est apparu ton rêve la première fois ?

-Oui.

-Comment est-il à présent ?

Je me passai une main dans mes cheveux mouillés afin de dégager mon visage, et je repris :

-Les paysages sont là au début, et mes mains tiennent la plume et le bijou. Cependant, en quelques secondes, tout bascule, les paysages s'entremêlent, la silhouette de Magnus et Raphaël sont englouties et la plume et le bijou tombent en poussières. Derrière moi se tient désormais un arbre gigantesque que je n'avais encore jamais vu.

Ce fut le regard perdu dans le lointain de mon esprit que je lui partageai ceci. Et quand je vins croiser le sien, l'air décontenancé, je me redressai vivement et le questionnai en silence. Qu'avais-je pu dire de si inquiétant ? Lorsqu'il reprit contenance, Li-Tôten posa son verre sur le plateau, se leva, fit appeler un de ses serviteurs et échangea quelques mots loin de moi. Il revint ensuite, muni d'un vêtement léger, qu'il appela Yukata.

-Change-toi, ensuite demande à mon serviteur de te conduire jusqu'à ma bibliothèque. Il patientera devant la porte de la salle des changes.

Il posa l'habit sur les rochers, et je me recouvris avec une fois seul. Les vêtements avec lesquels j'étais venu avaient disparu et furent remplacés par de nouveaux. Une fois de plus, je me retrouvai perdu entre le kimono et le tabi. Je repérai la veste mais je craignais ne pas pouvoir uniquement m'en vêtir pour cette fois. Dépassé, mais aussi me sentant un peu idiot, je passai ma tête entre les portes coulissantes et appelai le serviteur qui m'attendait.

-Oh, vous êtes prêts ? Le Maître m'a chargé de vous conduire jusqu'à… (Il remarqua mes bras nus) Un problème ?

Je souris de toutes mes dents. Après m'avoir guidé à travers l'habillage, il me guida ensuite jusqu'à la bibliothèque du Palais. Là-bas, plusieurs courtisans et courtisanes s'y trouvaient. Tous, me dévisagèrent avec beaucoup d'intérêt. J'essayai d'esquisser un sourire poli mais j'étais beaucoup trop tendu pour faire vrai. La pièce était circulaire, pas très large mais tout en hauteur, construite sur plusieurs étages qui prenaient l'aspect de balcons. Un escalier en colimaçon, sculpté dans le creux d'un tronc d'arbre qui poussait depuis le cœur même de la bibliothèque et des ponts faits de cordages et de planches, le reliaient aux balcons. Des pixies voltigeaient entre les rayonnages de la bibliothèque tout en empruntant ou en replaçant des livres dessus les étagères. Le nez en l'air, je cherchai Li-Tôten des yeux.

-Ici, entendis-je sur ma gauche. Il se trouvait au second étage.

Je slalomai entre les courtisans et courtisanes qui me reluquaient toujours. Un fois auprès de mon aîné, celui-ci me guida jusqu'à un guéridon semblant caché au fond du balcon, entre deux rayons de livres et de cartes de contrées que je n'avais encore vu. Il était si difficile de cartographier convenablement les pays du Monde sous les Collines. Il avait tendance à prendre de nouvelles formes et les portails pour y accéder étaient si variés qu'on pouvait croire que ce n'était jamais les mêmes à chaque nouvelle visite. Posé sur le guéridon, un rouleau -au papier visiblement fragile au vu des pliures et déchirures qui s'y trouvaient- semblait être extrêmement précieux. Li-Tôten le manipula avec des gestes très assurés mais aussi très attentionnés après avoir posé sa canne contre une étagère. Il tira lentement sur la corde qui maintenait le rouleau fermé, et la garda coincée dans son poing. Ensuite, il coucha le rouleau avant de le déplier petit à petit tout en me contant l'histoire qu'il s'y trouvait.

-Ces Archanges sont vraiment de grands égoïstes, lâcha-t-il avant toute chose. Il titilla mon attrait, et j'espérai de lui qu'il se fasse plus explicite : Raphaël aurait dû commencer par là le jour où vous vous êtes rencontrés. Il disait que cela n'avait pas d'importance, mais c'était avant qu'il ne tombe amoureux de toi.

Aussitôt, je sentis mon cœur faire un bond dans ma poitrine. Je détournai mon regard de lui, et fit mine de me concentrer sur la calligraphie du parchemin. La première partie représentait trois créatures semblant provenir des cieux. Je pouvais m'en assurer grâce aux nuages qui voilaient leurs pieds, et qui les entouraient. Deux d'entre eux portaient des symboles bien distincts sur leur front. Un soleil pour celui de droite, et un croissant de lune pour la créature de gauche. Ils surplombaient un arbre dont les branches et le feuillage atteignaient leurs nuages, tandis que les racines s'enfonçaient si profondément dans la terre qu'elles s'entre-nouaient autour d'Oni et de morts.

-Les trois êtres divins que tu vois sont les Gardiens : Celui du Soleil, de la Lune et de la Vie. Tu devines de qui je parles.

- _Mika'El, Djibril_ et _Refa'El._ Mais pourquoi Raphaël n'a pas de symbole sur son front ?

-Parce qu'il a pris une autre forme. (Il fit doucement glisser la partie déroulée dans le vide et en dévoila une nouvelle sur le guéridon) Pour maintenir l'équilibre de cette dimension, il mit le monde des Terrestres au centre du Paradis et de L'Enfer afin qu'aucun des deux camps n'ait plus d'influence que l'autre et que nous gardions notre bien le plus précieux notre libre arbitre. En concentrant les énergies magnétiques du soleil et de la lune, _Refa'El_ fit naître l'Arbre du Monde, aussi nommé l'Arbre de Terre. Grâce à cet arbre, les énergies circulent dans un parfait équilibre et le cycle du renouveau peut subsister. La vie, la mort, la construction, la destruction, l'humanisation, l'état naturel. Cependant…

Il passa délicatement sa main sur le papier. Raphaël se trouvait entouré par quatre fabuleuses créatures, peintes dans des courbes grossières qui dégageaient tout de même une certaine poésie.

-L'Arbre étant aussi une grande source de pouvoir, il attira les Humains, les Anges et les Démons. Tous, voulaient s'approprier son énergie dans le but de diriger ce monde ci, et tous les autres.

-Tous les autres ?

-L'Arbre est chargé des énergies magnétiques des trois Gardiens : Le Soleil, la Lune et La Vie. Trois symboles que l'on retrouve dans toutes les autres dimensions, même les plus chaotiques, ou peu importe la forme qu'ils peuvent avoir soleil noir, lune bleue, forme de vie extraterrestre… La personne qui parvient à contrôler l'énergie de cet Arbre peut également contrôler n'importe quelle dimension.

Un frisson me traversa et il fut des plus désagréables. J'étais à la fois étonné de n'avoir jamais entendu parler de cet arbre, tout comme je pouvais comprendre les raisons qui poussaient son existence à demeurer secrète.

-Cela ne doit pas être à la portée de n'importe qui, je suppose…soulignai-je.

-Tu te doutes bien que non, reprit-il : D'autant plus que pour contrôler l'énergie de l'Arbre, il faut être capable de reproduire une lumière proche du soleil et de la lune, mais il faut surtout être en mesure de convaincre Raphaël à matérialiser l'Arbre de Terre. Lui seul en est capable.

-Le matérialiser ? Ne l'a-t-il pas déjà fait pousser ?

-Comme je te l'ai dit, cet Arbre a attiré bien des personnes mal intentionnées. Mais si le Gardien de la Nature peut tuer les démons, c'est une autre affaire vis-à-vis des créatures terrestres. Il fallait trouver un moyen de réduire la puissance de l'Arbre, de dissimuler son existence sans pour autant briser l'équilibre du monde qu'il avait conçu.

Comme il marquait une pause plutôt longue, je me souciai de la suite de son récit même si je comprenais que cela concernerait les quatre créatures qui entouraient l'Archange _Refa'El_. Soudain, je me souvenais d'un échange entre lui et Li-Tôten sans que je puisse en comprendre le sens jusqu'à lors.

-De quelles responsabilités parliez-vous avant que Raphaël ne rentre à l'Institut de New-York ?

J'avais posé ma question sans détourner mes yeux du parchemin, dans un souffle incertain. Li-Tôten tenta d'agripper sa canne, la main dérapa et se reposa contre le guéridon.

-Nous ne sommes pas les seuls êtres qu'il a mis au monde, Alec. Raphaël n'a peut-être pas le pouvoir de Création comme celui qui a conçu les humains, mais une part de lui est capable de donner la vie en sacrifiant une partie de ses dons et en l'injectant aux molécules qui nous entoure. Les quatre éléments naquirent alors, ainsi que les quatre Gardiens qu'il répartit aux quatre points cardinaux principaux : Les Divinités Cardinales.

Mon regard jongla entre les quatre créatures du parchemin.

-Aussi robuste que son élément, le Tigre Blanc de l'Ouest a été forgé dans le Métal. Nous l'appelons _Byakko._ Ensuite, Raphaël fit protéger l'Est par le Dragon Azure que tu connais déjà.

- _Seiryuu,_ dis-je avec assurance.

-Mon parent a choisi le Bois le plus beau, le plus solide provenant de l'arbre le plus majestueux pour sculpter _Seiryuu._ S'en suivit l'Oiseau Vermillon qui protège le Sud qu'il fit naître d'entre le plus sacré Feu que le monde n'ait jamais connu. Ici, il est nommé sous le nom de _Suzaku_.

Li-Tôten pointa son doigt d'Est en Ouest en passant par le Sud, par-dessus le dessin du parchemin et s'arrêta sur la créature du Nord.

-Et enfin, reprit-il d'une voix sourde et rauque : il choisit une Eau pure du fond de laquelle jaillit la Tortue Noire, certainement la créature la plus influente du Monde. Elle protège le Nord et allia sa puissance à celle de l'Etoile Polaire et en fit un guide dont la fiabilité traversa les siècles et les dimensions. _Genbu_ , règne en Reine absolue sur toutes les mers, tous les océans, tous les fleuves, toutes les rivières, tous les lacs jusqu'aux plus petits des étangs. Il paraît que son pouvoir seul, lié à _Refa'El,_ suffirait à faire apparaître l'Arbre du Monde puisqu'il est proche de son élément, le cinquième, la Terre.

Li-Tôten déroula encore le parchemin. Cette fois, nous vîmes les créatures se battre contre des silhouettes hideuses que je reconnus être des démons.

-La Terre grouillait de démons, d'oni, d'esprits malfaisants. Une fois l'Arbre dématérialiser, il ne resta de lui que quatre racines qui ne sont d'aucune utilité sans Raphaël. Les démons cherchèrent malgré tout un moyen de soumettre les Quatre Divinités Cardinales, bien rien ni personne ne leur résiste. Puis, (Il dévoila une nouvelle partie du rouleau), un drame survint. Les Divinités, lucides de leurs grands pouvoirs, cherchèrent à les imposer les unes contre les autres pensant ainsi attirer l'attention de leur Parent, _Refa'El,_ sur une seule d'entre elles. A bout, l'Archange décida de les enfermer dans des Totems mais il s'abstint grâce à l'intervention du Très Haut qui lui proposa une autre alternative. Craignant que le pouvoir de ces divinités ne finisse par mourir une fois enfermé dans les Totems, et que l'équilibre du Monde redevienne vulnérable, le Créateur se dit qu'il était plus juste de séparer les Divinités les unes des autres à travers quatre hôtes -un pour chacune d'elles- aptes à porter leurs pouvoirs en eux. Les Divinités n'eurent nul autre choix que d'accepter la requête de _Refa'El_. Cependant, elles imposèrent toutes une condition sur laquelle elles s'entendirent enfin : « Nos hôtes devrons être aussi sages que notre Parent. Etre aussi honnêtes que notre Parent. Etre aussi fort que notre Parent. Et aimer cette Terre aussi passionnément que notre Parent. Car s'ils ne sont pas à sa hauteur, nous déciderons nous-mêmes du sort de cet Arbre. S'il revient aux Cieux, aux Enfers, ou bien si la Terre pourra le conserver. »

Soudain, la voix de mon aîné se répercuta en écho dans mon esprit. Je ne vis rien en particulier, en revanche, vint me percuter les tympans un bruit tonitruant qui ressembla à une explosion courte mais puissante. Ça ressemblait à un coup vif. _Un tir._

-Un coup de feu.

Li-Tôten s'interrompit dans son récit, et me demanda aussitôt ce que j'étais en train de voir.

-Rien, dis-je en portant mes mains contre mes oreilles. Mais j'entends quelque chose.

Mes yeux tremblèrent et ma vue se fit moins nette. Tout ce sur quoi je fus en mesure de me focaliser était l'image des quatre Divinités. Le tir éclata une nouvelle fois, cette fois je vis une silhouette se tenir à genoux, les bras tendus devant lui, une arme à la main. Une arme que je n'avais jamais manipulé de ma vie, et qu'aucun chasseur d'ombres n'était capable de contrôler avec les runes de Raziel. _« Je tuerai quiconque s'en prendra à lui. »_

-Cette voix… (J'entendis le coup de feu) Ah !

-Alec ! Tu ne dois pas laisser le rêve contrôler ton esprit. Bloque-le !

-Le Déicide.

A mes côtés, je vis Li-Tôten tressaillir alors que je tournai lentement mon visage afin d'ancrer mon regard confus dans le sien. Un autre tir retentit, et cette fois il s'accompagna d'un mal de tête horrible. Mon aîné me fit m'assoir au sol, contre une étagère, tandis qu'il rangeait le parchemin à sa place, bien scellé par sa corde à travers laquelle je pus sentir une puissante magie émaner.

Plus tard, nous nous trouvâmes dans une des pièces privées de Li-Tôten, qu'il m'avoua garder comme salon pour ses rencontres intimes. Je me sentis tout d'abord très mal à l'aise, puis, trop assommé par ce fichu mal de tête, j'écoutai son conseil et m'étais allongé sur son divan sans rechigner.

-C'était n'importe quoi, ce que vous nous avez dit hier, ricanai-je, en tenant un linge humide, que Li-Tôten aspergea d'huiles essentielles, sur mes yeux et mon front.

-Quoi donc ?

-Faire vœux de célibat. Cette pièce n'existerait pas sinon.

-Pourtant, être célibataire attire bien moins de problèmes, tu devrais être bien placé pour le savoir, non ?

Muet, je préférai ne pas soulever sa remarque. _Célibataire ou en couple, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu que des soucis…_

-Alec, maintenant que tu en sais plus au sujet de Raphaël. Te sens-tu en mesure de comprendre une partie du rêve que tu m'as partagé tantôt, aux thermes ?

Le son plat de sa voix, calme, et son débit lent, m'indiquèrent qu'il n'était pas ignorant sur le sens de mon rêve mais qu'il attendait clairement de moi que je le comprenne. Ce qui en soit, était tout à fait normal. Je ressemblai alors mes idées. Essayai de passer outres ces coups de feu que j'avais entendu plus tôt, et me ressassai l'histoire du parchemin. Mon rêve se reconstitua seul, et je me retrouvai une fois encore, dos à cet Arbre gigantesque qui engloutit le reste de mon songe.

-L'Arbre du Monde…L'Arbre de Terre est derrière moi.

-Très bien, maintenant dis-moi ce que sa position signifie.

-Sa position ?

-Pourquoi te tiendrais-tu derrière une personne, d'instinct, que me dirais-tu ?

-Pour l'atteindre. Mais pourquoi cet Arbre chercherait-il à m'atteindre ? Il faudrait déjà le matérialiser et je doute que Raphaël accepte de le faire.

-Doucement, une étape à la fois, m'interrompit mon aîné. Que tiens-tu dans tes mains ?

-Je te l'ai dit, les restes de la plume de Raphaël et du bijou de Magnus.

-A ton avis, pourquoi sont-ils devenus poussières ?

J'entrouvris les lèvres pour prendre la parole, mais ma voix resta bloquée au fond de ma gorge, tout comme mon souffle que je coupai un instant avant de soupirer.

-J-je ne sais pas. Raphaël m'avait confié cette plume dans le seul et unique but de pouvoir se déclarer. Quant à Magnus, ce bijou était son artefact précieux, qui lui permettait de contrôler sa _forma animalis._ (Je souris en coin) S'il me l'a laissé, c'est sûrement parce qu'il espère ne plus en avoir besoin. Je lui souhaite.

Li-Tôten resta un moment silencieux. Cela m'inquiéta. J'allais l'interroger lorsqu'il prit les devants.

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas ? Tu viens pourtant de donner la réponse.

-Comment ? Quelle répon-…

« _Il espère ne plus en avoir besoin. »_ Doucement, je fis glisser le linge et dévoila à nouveau ma vue qui tomba en contemplation face au plafond.

-Ils n'en ont plus besoin. (Je secouai la tête) Je ne comprends pas que Magnus n'ait plus besoin de son artefact est une chose, mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Raphaël n'a jamais été en mesure d'être libre de faire ce qu'il voulait, ne serait-ce qu'aimer quelqu'un ! Je me redressai vivement, et regardai Li-Tôten, assis en tailleur sur un siège de sol. Il souriait d'un air indéchiffrable et m'observait de ses yeux pétillants.

-Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il sera enfin libre ?

Il me sourit, baissa les yeux vers le thé qu'il s'était servi et dit :

-Tu devrais être en mesure de connaître la réponse très bientôt.

Sans que je puisse me contrôler, mon pouls s'accéléra violemment et un sentiment de joie emplit d'espoir vint m'assaillir. Un sentiment que Li-Tôten vint aussitôt calmer.

-Mais un sens peut en cacher un second, Alec, me dit-il en m'adressant un regard légèrement dur. Rien de bien agressif, mais il parvint à me faire déglutir.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-N'oublie pas que ce rêve-ci, est la nouvelle forme de ton premier. Que c'est une alternative qui a été provoquée par un choix. Et d'autres, dans un futur proche, viendront s'ajouter, et si vous ne faites pas les bons, il se peut que ce que vous aurez construits ne terminent par s'écrouler sans retour en arrière possible. Ce rêve, si ce n'est à cause de l'Arbre, ne me concerne en rien, et j'ignore concrètement ce qu'il prédit. Mais n'oublie jamais qu'un rêve n'a-

Ce fut à mon tour de l'interrompre avec une assurance que je pouvais qualifier prétentieuse sur le moment. Mais si, avec tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé au court de ces dix derniers moi, il y avait une chose que j'avais apprise à mes dépends et dont j'étais sûr c'était bien :

-Que les rêves n'ont pas qu'un seul futur.

Gabriel, qui n'avait jamais voulu ce don, ne voyait ces rêves que comme des vérités absolues. Une foi qui s'était incrustée plus profondément dans son esprit et celui des siens grâce à toutes les prophéties qui s'étaient accomplies et qu'il eut prédites. Jusqu'à ce que son vice ne lui joue un tour, et ne lui permette pas de voir ce qu'il allait advenir de Tobie, Sara et _Refa'El_. Ce fut à travers cette erreur, que je compris qu'un rêve, était influençable par nos choix.

Li-Tôten et moi nous jaugeâmes un moment du regard, avant qu'il ne s'aide de sa canne pour se lever et marcher vers moi. D'une main ferme, et affectueuse, il hocha la tête et me confirma avec un sourire fier :

-J'ai bien l'impression que ton séjour ici durera moins longtemps que prévu.

* * *

Edween s'était fait interpeller par Isabelle et Raphaël depuis l'infirmerie où il aidait les plus faibles à changer leurs bandages. Lui-même n'était peut-être pas au meilleur de sa forme, mais il avait regagné suffisamment d'énergie pour user sa magie sur les autres. Depuis l'encadrement de porte, l'Archange l'observait avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Edween ne sut quoi lui dire, ni quoi faire hormis un petit signe de tête pour le saluer.

-J'ai envoyé quelqu'un te relayer, dit Isabelle. On aimerait te parler un instant.

Edween arqua un sourcil, visiblement suspicieux et, terminant ce qu'il était en train de faire il dit :

-J'ai déjà dit que je n'y étais pour rien. (Il noua le bandage) Que me voulez-vous encore ?

-Tu n'es pas vraiment en mesure de demander quoi que ce soit, s'emballa Isabelle qui fut rapidement calmer par l'Archange.

Raphaël lui adressa un regard bienveillant avant de lui demander de retrouver Jace.

-Commence déjà par parler à ton frère, d'accord ?

La brune grommela dans sa barbe alors qu'elle quittait l'infirmerie. Ils étaient tous fatigués, et la tension des derniers évènements n'avaient que peu redescendue. Edween aussi semblait tendu, Raphaël pouvait comprendre les raisons si, comme il le disait, il était poursuivi par un démon supérieur, il dut se sentir indéniablement visé par l'attaque de ce démon. Cependant, le peu de détails qu'ils avaient, laissaient plutôt croire que ce démon familier avait plus agi par instinct vengeur qu'autre chose.

-On ne t'accuse de rien, commença doucement Raphaël en emmenant Edween hors de l'infirmerie. Ils croisèrent une chasseuse d'ombres venue le remplacer.

-Tu parles en leur nom mais c'est uniquement ce que tu penses, toi.

-N'est-ce pas déjà un bon début ? sourit l'Archange. Edween ne parvint pas à soutenir son regard. Il posa le sien sur sa main bandée.

-Ce sont les Archidémons qui vous ont blessé ?

-On peut dire ça, fit Raphaël. Mais ça ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à guérir.

-Si vous avez besoin, je peux peut-être…, proposa Edween avant de se faire couper par le brun.

-En fait j'aimerai plutôt que tu examines quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as dit que tu étais vétérinaire, mais en analysant tes carnets et tes affaires, on se rend compte que tu maîtrises la magie curative sous toutes ses formes.

-Vous êtes tombés sur mes croquis…

-Ne vois rien de malsain, nous ne faisons que nous assurer que tu disais la vérité.

-Je sais, soupira le sorcier. Et donc, qui dois-je examiner, et pour quel motif ?

Raphaël lui confia dans quelle situation se trouvait Jace depuis la fin de la bataille d'Alicante. Au début, Edween lui dit que les batailles étaient le sujet d'un bon nombre de traumatismes et que de l'insomnie en découlait souvent.

-Il a beau être un chasseur d'ombres aux facultés hors du commun, il n'est pas moins vulnérable que les autres sur ce terrain-là.

Ils avaient discuté tout en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Jace. Derrière la porte, ils pouvaient entendre des éclats de voix appartenant à Isabelle et lui.

-Vous me prenez pour un fou si je comprends bien ?

-Personne n'a jamais rien dit de tel, Jace !

-Lâchez moi ! Je ne demande rien d'autre qu'un peu de tranquillité, j'ai bien le droit d'être un peu fatigué après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, non !?

-Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce qu'on te laisse tranquille alors fais en sorte qu'on n'ait pas besoin de s'inquiéter pour toi !

Raphaël décida d'intervenir avant que l'un des deux ne décide à se jeter sur l'autre. Les Lightwood avaient souvent une manière violente de s'aimer.

-Heureusement qu'Alec compte sur nous pour prendre soin de l'Institut, souligna-t-il sensiblement très agacé par le comportement de ses cadets.

Jace lui tourna le dos en s'asseyant au bord du lit tandis qu'Isabelle se renferma sur elle-même en jetant un regard à la fois sombre et soucieux à l'intention du blond. Edween parut de plus en plus mal à l'aise et Raphaël dut le tirer par la main pour le faire entrer dans la chambre. Il s'empourpra, se dégagea vivement, comme s'il venait de toucher du feu et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. L'ondulation de ses boucles blondes voilait son regard. Raphaël lui assura que tout irait bien et qu'il resterait près de lui.

-Raphaël, dit lui, toi, que je n'ai pas besoin d'être examiné, dit Jace en se tournant vers l'Archange. Ce dernier remercia Isabelle pour avoir pris les devants et lui assura qu'il se chargerait du reste.

Sans rien ajouter, elle s'en alla, toujours très remontée contre son frère qui tenait absolument à se cloitrer dans un entêtement qu'elle trouvait insensé. Raphaël vint s'appuyer contre la commode de Jace, bras croisés, et soutint son regard sans aucune once de plaisanterie.

-Avant que tu ne montes sur tes grands chevaux, je tiens à te rappeler qu'Alec a fait de toi mon second. S'il m'arrivait quoi que ce soit avant le retour d'Alec, Clary et toi devrez être en mesure de prendre la tête de l'Institut. Mais dans ton état, laisse-moi te dire que tu ne vaux rien. Personne n'aura envie d'obéir à un homme qui reste cloîtré dans sa bulle. Si tu crois qu'en te murant sous ce caractère bourru, tu auras la paix, c'est faux et tu le sais car c'est ce que tu cherches dans le fond.

-Ce que je cherche ? répéta Jace avec dédain. Et qu'est-ce que je cherche ?

-« Je vais mal. J'aimerai comprendre pourquoi, vous dire pourquoi mais je n'y arrive pas. »

-Tais-toi.

-« Je ne veux parler à personne, sauf à celle qui avant me comprenait sans n'avoir besoin de me questionner. Mais c'est fini. Notre lien est mort et c'est irréparable.»

-MAIS TU VAS LA FERMER !? hurla Jace en se jetant sur l'Archange.

Raphaël avait toujours été très impressionné par les capacités physiques et la technique de combat irréprochable de Jace. Mais dans cet état, il n'était qu'un simple fétu de paille facile à émietter. Il lui attrapa les poings, crocheta ses chevilles avec son pied et le fit tomber à terre.

-Tu n'en n'as pas assez de faire comme si tu portais tout le malheur du monde sur tes épaules ? Si tu ne vas pas bien, dis-le, demande de l'aide, Jace ! (Il le relâcha) Même ton sarcasme tombe à l'eau ces jours-ci, tu dois vraiment toucher le fond. Si tu ne veux pas que Clary épuise son aura pour toi, alors laisse d'autres personnes te venir en aide. (Il jeta un coup d'œil à Edween qui opina du chef) Sinon Clary ne cessera jamais de remuer le ciel pour toi. Tu ferais la même chose à sa place.

A genoux sur le sol, Jace resta ainsi un moment tout en se tenant le front d'une main. Il paraissait si fébrile dans cette posture, et plus jeune que son âge. Raphaël commençait à le comprendre, et savait qu'il avait toujours été un petit garçon torturé, qui aimait user de l'ironie et des railleries pour duper son entourage. Et cela devait certainement l'agacer de voir que ça ne fonctionnait pas avec l'Archange.

-Je sais qu'Alec a raison, tu ne dis pas tout au sujet des événements de la bataille d'Alicante. Et Clary non plus d'ailleurs. Mais personne ne peut vous forcer à délier votre langue, seulement…Alec a cherché à t'aider. Il a voulu que tu lui parles, mais tu as refusé. Ne fais pas comme s'il ne te comprenait plus, car c'est faux. Il t'aime, te chérit, et te comprendra toujours Jace. C'est bien pour ça que tu te bas, bec et ongle pour lui dissimuler une vérité que je ne parviens pas à saisir. Ça te fait te sentir fort d'agir ainsi ?

Raphaël s'inclina légèrement pour relever Jace par les épaules et le faire s'asseoir sur le lit. Il entendit un petit reniflement, puis vit son cadet se frotter les yeux avant de se ressaisir.

-Ok, murmura-t-il en hochant la tête. Ok, je veux bien qu'il m'examine. S-S'il a quoi que ce soit qui peut m'aider alors…(Il échangea à un regard entendu avec le sorcier), alors je suis preneur.

Sur le moment, Edween ne sut quoi répondre. Il soutint le regard intense de Jace mais resta muet. Raphaël l'incita gentiment à donner sa réponse.

-Tu veux bien l'aider ?

Il était près de lui, une main posée précautionneusement sur son épaule. Le blond ne se dégagea pas cette fois-ci et sourit enfin. Même si l'on pouvait lire de l'hésitation dans ses yeux vairons, le sorcier accepta.

-Je dois prendre quelques affaires dans ma chambre pour pouvoir l'examiner. Mes notes me seront utiles, dit-il en désignant la porte de sortie.

-Je t'attends là, assura le blond.

-Auras-tu besoin de moi ? se soucia l'Archange. Mais Edween réfuta ses paroles en secouant la tête.

-Ça devrait aller. Il devra être seul le temps de l'osculation.

-Très bien, je dirais aux Gardes qu'ils te laissent tranquille un moment.

-De toute façon, que risque-t-il de me faire ? je suis un chasseur d'ombres, plaisanta Jace qui retrouvait des couleurs.

Sur ce, Edween quitta la chambre dans laquelle il commençait à étouffer. Une fois seul dans le couloir, il soupira longuement en essayant de calmer les tremblements de ses mains. « Tu n'as pas le choix ».

-Hng !

Comme pour bloquer cette voix, il plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules. Depuis quelques temps, il ressentait une boule à l'estomac. Tout semblait devenir de plus en plus difficile parler aux autres, rester dans cet Institut, sourire comme si de rien n'était.

-Je dois le faire, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le faire, je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le faire je n'ai pas le choix…

Edween se dirigea vers sa chambre attitrée, tout en gardant ses mains plaquées contre ses oreilles en psalmodiant ces mots dont le sens était incertain. « _Que risque-t-il de faire ? Je suis un chasseur d'ombres. »_ Les paroles de Jace furent balayées sans peine par une peur si profonde, cachée au fond de son cœur de sorcier. Une peur, qui prenait la forme d'un regard vert-doré, aux pupilles félines a l'air féroce. Edween n'avait pas peur des chasseurs d'ombres. Parce qu'il savait qu'il existait bien plus dangereux et effrayant qu'un Nephilim prétentieux et ignare face au danger qui s'approchait de lui.

 **Magnus**

Le pelage soupoudré de neige et cristallisé par la givre, je galopai à travers la montagne pour retrouver le Pavillon du Mángrén. Ce dernier, m'ayant attribué une mission plus que délicate…Stopper une avalanche enclanchée par ses soins avant qu'elle ne rase un village Tibétain.

-Une avalanche !? Tu ne pouvais pas trouver autre chose comme idée d'entraînement !? grognai-je en secouant ma fourrure et mes pattes.

-De quoi tu te plains ? Tu as su l'arrêter, et tout le village va bien. Personne n'a été blessé grâce à tes prouesses exemplaires.

Je me dressai sur mes pattes arrière et lui sautai sur les épaules, en essayant de ne pas trop l'écraser, et lui dévoilai les restes d'une de mes blessures à la base de mon cou. Même aveugle, il pouvait toujours ressentir l'odeur du sang et analyser mon corps par sa magie.

-Personne de blessé ? Ah, oui ! J'avais oublié que je ne comptai pas !

-Je ne sens rien. Sois tu mens sois tu as déjà guéri.

Mon aîné me reposa sur mes quatre pattes. Je courus jusqu'à l'étang et examinai mon reflet sur la surface calme de l'eau. En effet, je n'avais plus aucune trace de ma blessure. Avec tous les progrès que j'avais fait, je me dis que ma constitution de demi-démon dut se charger de la soigner. _C'est vrai que ça ne m'a pas fait si mal,_ me dis-je avant de faire demi-tour vers la terrasse. Quelques enfants se trouvaient avec le Mángrén en train d'apprendre des sorts élémentaires, comme la manipulation de l'air, ou faire fleurir une plante morte. C'était mignon à regarder. Bien qu'il y en eût un qui n'était pas du genre patient, et s'agaçait vite lorsque ça ne fonctionnait pas du premier coup. Je trottinai jusqu'à lui, m'assis devant sa plante et fis frétiller mes moustaches de Nekomata. Une poudre bleutée tomba sur la plante qui retrouva vie et couleur. De minuscules bourgeons pointèrent sur l'extrémité des tiges.

-Tu vois, commence déjà par redonner un second souffle à ta plante, ensuite, essaie de la faire fleurir. N'essaie pas de brûler les étapes, tu raterais le sort.

-Merci Magnus, baragouina le petit garçon en souriant face à la plante.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, mais mes queues s'agitèrent afin d'exprimer ma joie. J'avais appris à connaître les enfants du Pavillon, et, bien que certains me martyrisaient toujours en me prenant pour leur peluche vivante, ils étaient loin d'être de vilains bougres. Je m'étais même surpris à m'être beaucoup attaché à eux.

-Chat… ! pleurnicha un petit être que je connaissais très bien maintenant. Sonam, le plus jeune sorcier aux oreilles de lapins, venait de se réveiller de sa sieste et désirait -encore- un câlin.

M'allongeant sur la terrasse derrière les élèves, je laissai Sonam se blottir entre mes pattes avant, nichant son visage contre mon col d'où pendait le collier reçut d'Alec. Il le tritura tout en suçant son pouce, et je devinai qu'il regagnait doucement les bras de Morphée.

-Tu vas leur manquer, quand tu seras parti, dit le Mángrén qui me rejoignait avec une tasse de thé dans sa main. Appuyé contre une poutre dorée, il en sirota une gorgée.

-Eux aussi ils vont me manquer, rétorquai-je en frottant mon museau contre la joue de Sonam qui venait de se rendormir. Mais, nous pourrons revenir les voir, pas vrai ?

-Tu pourras, bien sûr.

Un silence ponctua notre échange. Je savais parfaitement, qu'il avait compris qu'à travers mes mots, j'incluais Alec. Pourtant, il avait choisi de l'écarter dans sa réponse. Et je savais pourquoi. Sous ma _forma animalis,_ avant que je ne parvienne à la contrôler comme maintenant, il ne restait que très peu de souvenirs entre chacune de mes transformations. Et le premier mois qui suivit mon départ, j'étais devenu complètement fou, il n'y avait eu plus rien d'humain en moi. Lorsque le Mángrén me força à retrouver forme humaine, je n'avais aucun souvenir de pendant ma transformation. Un mois s'était écoulé, et c'était comme-ci je ne l'avais jamais vécu. Puis, récemment, à force de m'entraîner, d'aiguiser mes sens, je pouvais enfin supporter ce sang brut qui s'écoulait dans mes veines. Je n'avais plus peur de moi. Plus du tout peur de cette bête qui n'était qu'une partie de moi, en définitif. J'étais le Nekomata, et il était Magnus le Magnifique.

Cependant, en plus de contrôler ma forme primitive, je retrouvai aussi peu à peu, tous les souvenirs qui m'avaient échappé. Et j'avais eu honte de moi. Car durant le premier mois, j'avais commis de nombreuses atrocités… _Des atrocités, que j'aurai voulu que tu ne voies pas, Alexander._ Mais au risque de paraître dérangé, ou stupide, aux yeux de mon aîné ce ne fut pas ces souvenirs-là qui me déchirèrent le cœur. Ce fut ceux de l'homme que j'aimai qui était parti à ma recherche et contre qui je m'étais jeté avec sauvagerie. Raphaël s'était interposé, lui qui avait passé des jours et des nuits à tenter de me faire retrouver la raison. Mais en vain. Plusieurs fois, je l'avais déchiqueté, repoussé, ne l'ayant jamais reconnu. Je n'eus vu qu'un être fait de chair et de sang, sur lequel mes griffes et mes crocs pouvaient se poser, s'enfoncer, s'introduire et blesser sans retenue. _« T'attendre ? Mais je ne te vois nulle part ! »_ Alec était venu me chercher…il était venu. _« Si les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme, je n'y vois plus la tienne dans les tiens ! »_ Je lui avais demandé de m'attendre, en sous estimant sa force.

J'étais parti accomplir un devoir que j'avais ignoré pendant des siècles maîtriser toutes cette force démoniaque qui était en moi. Aujourd'hui c'était chose faite. Mais non sans regret. Car oui, je comprenais désormais que mon départ avait été une erreur. Jamais, je n'aurai dû m'éloigner d'Alexander. Jamais, je n'aurai dû sous-estimer la force de son esprit et de son cœur. Je l'avais déçu. Et je savais qu'il avait rompu. _« C'est fini, je ne t'attendrai plus. »_

-Tu as pris conscience, que tout ce que tu as accompli, tu aurais pu le faire auprès de lui.

-Peut-être, oui…Ou du moins, je n'aurai pas dû lui cacher mes craintes. J'aurai dû lui parler. Je rabaissai mes oreilles en arrière après avoir ressenti une douleur, telle une pointe qui s'enfonçait dans ma poitrine : Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je commets cette erreur avec lui. Déjà, avec l'arrivée de Michaël, j'avais essayé de l'éloigner de tout ça.

-Alors qu'il était le premier concerné dans toute cette histoire.

Sonam remua dans son sommeil, et manqua de glisser d'entre mes pattes. Je me changeai en humain, afin de le tenir plus fermement entre mes bras. Mon corps ne resta pas longtemps nu, car j'usai de ma magie afin de la revêtir avec des habits aux allures occidentales.

-Tu te sens prêt ?

-Je dois réparer mon erreur, dis-je en me levant du sol de la terrasse tout en portant le petit sorcier dans mes bras, lequel j'évitai de réveiller.

Mon aîné fit disparaître sa tasse de thé, et me fit signe de lui donner Sonam. J'entrai dans le salon, fit apparaître un miroir afin d'examiner mon visage. Ma barbe avait besoin d'être tailler, et mes cheveux d'être coupés. _Peut-être qu'Alexander aimera les cheveux longs, qui sait ?_ Il faudrait déjà qu'il accepte de me revoir. Ce, en quoi, j'avais encore de l'espoir, même si je craignais le déroulement de nos retrouvailles.

-Où comptes-tu te loger ?

Un lacet pour cheveux pincé entre mes lèvres et les mains derrière ma tête en train de nouer un chignon, je suspendis tous mes gestes et papillonnai des yeux, l'air confus, en me souvenant que la seule habitation que je possédai dans New-York avait été complètement détruite par mon « adorable » père démoniaque. Ah, les parents. Mángrén ricana tout en berçant Sonam dans ses bras.

-Allez, tu as bien mérité une récompense pour tous tes efforts fournis et les obstacles surmontés.

Sans prononcer la moindre incantation, la magie du Mángrén se mit à briller tout autour nous, par mille et une couleurs. J'avais l'impression de traverser un arc-en-ciel, tout en me faisant asperger par les éclaboussures d'une chute d'eau. Sonam s'était réveillé, et observait avec de grands yeux curieux les couleurs qui semblaient peindre les molécules d'air. Quand tout redevint normal, mon aîné tenait un trousseau de clés dans l'une de ses mains. Il me le jeta, et je l'attrapai au vol. C'était un porte clé du bout duquel pendaient deux clés identiques, et un porte nom en bois lustré. _« Magnus B »_ était inscrit en belles lettres gravées en or.

-Attends, ces clés, je les connais…

-La Résidence _Nightingale Towers_ est de nouveau sur poutres et faite de briques.

Je me relevai, pris d'un élan de profonde reconnaissance sans pour autant savoir quoi dire ou faire en retour.

-Comment te remercier ? soufflai-je, encore abasourdi.

-Savoir que tu revêts ta _forma animalis_ avec assurance me comble de bonheur. C'est le meilleur remerciement que tu puisses me faire, Magnus.

A ces mots, je me perdis dans les tréfonds de mon esprit. Tiraillé entre la peine d'avoir vécu trois mois de douleur physique et psychologique, et le soulagement d'avoir accompli mon devoir, enfin, après l'avoir renié si longtemps je fermai les yeux en fronçant du nez, je revis tous ces jours, toutes ces semaines défiler derrière les ténèbres de mes paupières closes. En remontant loin dans mes souvenirs, je figeai une image, celle du mot que je déposai sur le lit d'Alec avant de le quitter. Mon cœur me fit mal. Ma main se porta d'elle-même jusqu'à mon pendentif sur lequel je pouvais sentir quelques éraflures qui l'abîmaient. J'espérai que le cœur d'Alec ne soit pas dans le même état.

Qu'avait-il vécu de son côté ? _« C'est fini je ne t'attendrai plus ! »_ Qu'était-il devenu ? Et les autres ? Raphaël se trouvait-il toujours auprès d'eux ? _Raphaël…_ Je revoyais l'Archange, braqué devant moi, se protégeant de mes attaques à mains nues sans jamais riposter. Il avait encaissé, avait enduré sans jamais se plaindre, sans jamais gémir. _« Tu n'avais pas besoin de partir ! »_ M'avait-il hurlé. _« Tu le blesseras bien plus en t'éloignant ! »_ Pendant des jours et des jours, il allait et venait, s'épuisant à traverser le monde, pour me retrouver et lutta pour essayer de me faire regagner la raison. Pas une seule fois il n'abandonna. Pas une seule fois il me ne me blessa. Puis, Alec vint à son tour. Ils s'étaient protégés, sans jamais se quitter. _Sans jamais se quitter…_ _« Je ne t'attendrai plus ! »_ Alec et Raphaël étaient venus. _« Je ne t'attendrai plus ! »_

-Ils sont venus, me dis-je en rouvrant subitement les yeux, comme si l'on m'extirpait violemment d'un profond sommeil. L'évidence venait de me foudroyer : Ils sont venus ! Mángrén, ils sont venus, Alexander ne m'a pas attendu !

Fou -de joie et d'impatience-, je me mis à tourner en rond, agitant mes mains expressivement.

-Il m'a rejoint ! Et il était prêt depuis le début ! (Je passai une main sur mon visage affligé) Oh, soupirai-je, jamais je n'aurai dû lui imposer mes choix, j'aurai dû lui parler, mais je me suis encore voilé la face ! J'ai joué la carte de la facilité ! (Je me tournai subitement vers mon aîné, presque implorant) Comment me racheter ? Comment ?

-Commence déjà par le rejoindre à ton tour, dit Mángrén en me souriant.

Et je le fis. Je laissai tomber ma coupe de cheveux et ma barbe, tout ça n'était que superflu face à ce qui m'attendait. N'ayant aucune affaire à récupérer -surtout parce que je n'étais venu sans rien- je ne perdis pas plus de temps à ressembler mes bagages. Je n'avais que ce collier et mon âme à porter. _Et mon amour._ Je me changeai en Nekomata, bondis hors de la terrasse et m'apprêtai à ouvrir un Portail qui me mènerait tout droit à New-York lorsqu'une armée de mains vinrent agripper mon pelage, mes queues, mes pattes et surtout…mes moustaches.

-Ah, non les nains ! Pas les moustaches, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! grognai-je, mécontent, alors que j'essayai de m'extirper de leur emprise.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en aller ! Pleura une petite sorcière en essayant de grimper sur mon dos, mais j'étais bien trop haut pour elle.

-Oui, reste ! reprit un autre enfant.

Je me libérai enfin, lorsque ce fut au tour du petit Sonam de trottiner vers moi, non sans marcher sur sa tunique et chuter.

-Sonam est tombé ! s'écrièrent-ils tous.

Alerté, j'accourrai jusqu'au petit qui frottait ses yeux humides. Derrière, le Mángrén lui demanda s'il avait mal quelque part, mais Sonam ne fit que pleurnicher en répétant sans cesse mon nom : « Magnus ! Magnus ! » Il tendait ces petites mains vers moi, je baissai la tête pour qu'il puisse enlacer mon cou.

-Allez, séchez vos larmes les enfants. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, n'oubliez pas que Magnus n'est qu'un incapable qui ne peut pas rien faire sans mon aide. Il reviendra !

-Dis-donc, tu transpires l'amour et la sympathie, ça fait plaisir…marmonnai-je faussement contrarié.

Sonam frotta son visage contre le col de ma fourrure et me fit promettre de revenir tous les voir. Avec ces marmonnements d'enfant et autres babilleries. Bien sûr, j'acceptai, en espérant pouvoir revenir en compagnie d'Alexander, après avoir réparé ma faute.

-Un au revoir alors ? fit mon aîné qui me souriait sincèrement. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer, aussi rude pouvait-il se montrer avec moi, il pouvait se montrer tellement doux et compréhensif par moment qu'on oubliait son mauvais caractère d'ermite.

-Oui, seulement un au revoir.

Les enfants me laissèrent finalement ouvrir mon Portail, et après les avoir tous regardé une dernière fois, je rejoignis les terres américaines. Les Etats-Unis, New-York… _Mon Alexander._ Enfin, j'étais de retour.

* * *

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda Simon, qui suivait toujours les gardes de cette jeune femme aux cheveux qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler ceux de Clary ou de Michaël.

-Patience, Diurne. Je te le dirais lorsque nous serons au terme de notre ballade. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on se retrouve en compagnie d'un vampire Diurne.

La patience de Simon commença à s'effriter à la suite de ce commentaire.

-« Une ballade ? » Vous vous moquez de moi là, je pensai que vous alliez répondre à mes questions ? (Il glissa les mains dans ses poches et se retourna) J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, je me tire.

Mais une des gardes, qu'il reconnut être Méliorn, s'interposa dans sa marche et le défia de ses yeux malicieux.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris à qui tu avais affaire, n'est-ce pas ? siffla le chevalier fée.

Simon essaya de faire plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il avait bien compris que toutes ces personnes qui se tenaient près d'eux, appartenaient au Petit Peuple, mais ce qu'il ne saisissait pas, était qu'elles entouraient à la fois cette jeune femme tout en gardant une distance presque respectueuse. Elle était autant libre de ses mouvements qu'elle devait être protégée. _Ce n'est pas vrai…_

-V-vous êtes vraiment la Reine des fées ? bégaya Simon en se massant nerveusement la nuque.

-Je savais que tu étais plus futé que tu ne le laisses croire, sourit-elle en marchant vers lui. Elle semblait sincèrement touchée, voire, comblée que Simon se rende compte par lui-même, qui elle était vraiment.

-Dites-moi ce que vous me voulez.

La Reine leva les yeux au ciel. Son précédent emballement s'était volatilisé. Elle portait des habits plutôt chics, pensa Simon, mais cela restait une tenue tout ce qu'il y avait de plus « Terrestre ». Pourtant, il parvenait enfin à comprendre d'où lui venait cette évidente assurance et prestance. Le titre de Reine ne faisait pas tout, mais elle en avait toute l'allure et l'intonation.

-Très bien, comme tu sembles impatient je vais te dire ce qui m'a conduit à garder un œil sur toi.

-Au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair. J'étais bien épié.

-Admiré, plutôt. (Elle sourit et s'avança d'un peu plus près) Et tu as de quoi suscité l'admiration, Diurne.

-J'ai un prénom, vous savez.

-Simon, oui. Jeune étudiant en musicologie qui côtoie les Nephilim plus que son peuple de vampires. Cela s'expliquerait sûrement par le fait que tu ne te sentes pas très à l'aise avec eux.

Simon cligna des yeux de façon assez incrédule, tout en secouant la tête.

-Depuis combien de temps me faites-vous suivre ?

-Disons depuis que les miens t'ont vu contempler le lever du soleil avec eux à la fin de la bataille d'Idris, alors que tous les autres vampires étaient partis depuis un bout de temps.

Il déglutit. Et se remémorait la voix de Raphaël, sa parité, qui lui disait de rester le plus discret possible au sujet de ses nouvelles aptitudes vampiriques.

-Je ne sais pas comment j'en suis arrivé là, si c'est ça qui vous intéresse…

-Bien sûr que tu sais, sourit-elle. Mais que ferais-je de cette information, je n'ai aucun mal à marcher au soleil.

« Et j'ai comme l'impression que vous connaissez déjà le processus pour devenir un Diurne » voulut dire Simon mais il s'abstint, par prudence. Il avait l'impression que chacun de ses mots, même les plus anodins, pouvaient se retourner contre lui face à une femme comme elle. Pour une fois, son côté méfiant l'aiderait peut-être à le sortir de ce mauvais pas. Car pour Simon, se retrouver face à la Reine de la Cour des Lumières, c'était tout sauf une bonne situation.

-Comme vous le dites. Vous n'avez aucune difficulté à marcher sous le soleil, en quoi « m'admirez-vous », donc ?

-Les fées ont de tout temps apprécié les êtres hors du commun. Nous tendons même à les protéger.

-Me protéger ? Je vais bien ! balbutia Simon en agitant nerveusement ses mains : Je veux simplement qu'on me laisser vivre ma vie comme je l'entends, alors, soyez cool et arrêter de me suivre.

-Mais tu serais en mesure de vivre ta vie en toute sûreté, au sein de mon Royaume.

Simon s'apprêtait à rétorquer par une réfutation quand sa réflexion fut perturbée par la répétition en boucle des mots de la Reine. _« Protéger » « Sûreté »._

-Contre quoi essayez-vous de me protéger ? Pourquoi serais-je plus en sécurité dans votre Royaume qu'en surface ?

Ses yeux et ses lèvres transpiraient la suspicion. Quant à la Reine, elle le dévisagea avec son éternelle expression mystérieuse quoi que son mutisme laissât un indice à Simon, au sujet de sa potentielle hésitation à vouloir lui répondre. _Les fées ne peuvent pas mentir,_ se souvint le jeune vampire. _Le silence serait la meilleure des réponses pour elle._ Cependant, la Reine se décida à rétorquer, bien que de façon fort évasive.

-Le tumulte de cette fraiche Alliance devrait pourtant te mettre en alerte.

-Quoi ? Vous craignez que je me retrouve piégé dans une manifestation de Créatures Obscures mécontentes ? L'Enclave ne permettra pas de trop violentes altercations.

-Oh, tu penses que les Créatures Obscures seront celles qui entameront les violences ?

-Ce n'est pas le cas en ce moment ? Toutes ces rébellions n'aident absolument pas à conforter les Shadowhunters puristes dans l'idée qu'une Alliance est possible entre eux et nous.

 _« Nous »._ C'était bien la première fois que Simon se considérait comme une Créature Obscure à part entière. Il s'en sentit confus, se déstabilisa lui-même.

-Et ne penses-tu pas que cette colère de la part de ces rebelles est légitime ?

-Pardon ? s'offusqua Simon : Depuis quand avoir plus de droits légitimerait la violence de ceux qui profiteront de ce changement ?

-Ces droits, nous les avions bien avant que les Nephilim ne viennent au monde. Bien avant qu'ils n'utilisent leurs Instruments Mortels pour nous chasser, nous dépouiller et faire de nous leurs trophées. Et maintenant, nous devrions nous réjouir qu'ils nous « donnent » plus de droits ? Les Créatures Obscures n'ont jamais eu besoin de l'Enclave d'Alicante, et cette Alliance n'est qu'un moyen plus doux pour eux de nous maintenir enfermer dans leur politique malsaine.

Simon leva les yeux au ciel, balança ses bras dans l'air avec évidence et demanda :

-Je ne suis pas le premier à qui vous venez faire votre petite proposition, n'est-ce pas ? Les révoltes de ces derniers mois, cela vient de vous n'est-ce pas ?

-Absolument pas. L'Enclave sait déjà ce que je pense de leur Alliance.

-Alors pourquoi ne les arrêtez-vous pas ? Si l'Enclave ne vaut rien, pourquoi ne pas nous montrer que vous avez du pouvoir en mettant un terme à tout ça !? maugréa-t-il.

Plus qu'irrité par cet échange, Simon n'ajouta rien de plus et tourna les talons pour s'en aller loin de la Reine. Si les gardes voulurent le rattraper, elle leurs fit stopper toute intervention d'un simple geste de la main.

-Il a raison. Il est grand temps pour eux de comprendre où se trouvent leur place.

* * *

Une fois les pattes sur le sol de Manhattan, Magnus aurait très bien pu faire une halte à Brooklyn afin de se rendre bien compte que sa Résidence avait été reconstruite. Pourtant, il fit ouvrir son Portail devant les grilles de la Cathédrale. _L'Institut…Alexander._ Pas qu'il ne soit pas conscient du brouhaha que pourrait faire résulter son retour, il était surtout impatient. Jamais de sa vie -et longue elle fut- il ne s'était sentit ainsi. Grisé, apeuré, angoissé, excité…Magnus avait l'impression de planer, de délirer, comme s'il avait consommé une substance illicite en toute connaissance de cause mais que cela lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête. _Je veux te voir._ Ou bien c'était le manque qui le guidait.

Magnus voulut garder sa _forma animalis_ , et prouver à son cadet qu'il n'avait plus peur, plus honte de l'autre partie de lui-même. Qu'il était même fier de pouvoir se montrer ainsi à Alec. D'abord, afin d'éviter une cohue générale, il chercha à entrer en contact à travers l'aura brute d'Alec grâce à sa propre aura démoniaque. Néanmoins, il changea un peu ses plans lorsqu'il ne sentit aucune barrière angélique entourer l'Institut. Il poussa un battant du vieux portail avec son museau, et celui-ci n'était absolument pas chargé en énergie angélique ni en électrum. Magnus avança à pas de loup, évitant chaque brindille susceptible de le faire repérer, slalomant entre chaque rosiers décrépit sans ne jamais crocheter sa fourrure sur les épines brunit par le temps et l'assèchement. Ses queues faisaient table rase entre ses pattes arrière, tandis que ses moustaches lui indiquaient le chemin à suivre. Dressées, ses oreilles captaient le moindre bruit et mouvement à l'intérieur de la Cathédrale. Il y avait de la vie, ça il en était sûr. _Pourquoi n'activent-ils par leur barrière ? Ce n'est pas normal…_ Et cela se confirma lorsqu'il atteignit l'arrière de la serre, complètement démolie, le mur éventré et donnant directement sur le jardin.

-Alexander !

Il bondit de pierre en pierre en ne manquant jamais de précision. Ses coussinets épousaient chaque forma avec laquelle elles entraient contact, et ses griffes lui servaient de grapins mais détectaient aussi toutes les vibrations au sol. Personne ne semblait s'approcher de la serre. Pourtant il ne put empêcher ses poils de se hérisser. _Un démon. Il est venu, et c'est très récent._ Ses yeux aux pupilles fendues scannaient les ruines. Il y avait des éclats au sol à certains endroit où aucune pierre ne se trouvait. Magnus comprit qu'ils avaient commencé à déblayer, mais qu'ils avaient aussi dû faire une pause, s'il ne trouvait personne ici. Il tourna la tête, inspecta le ciel et en voyant la hauteur du soleil il en déduit qu'il était un peu plus tard que midi.

-Je dois m'assurer qu'ils vont bien.

Alors qu'il allait se changer en humain, il sentit des vibrations. Des pas. Rapides qui plus est. Magnus sa hâta de se tapir derrière un tas de pierres, recouverts d'arbres exotiques qui s'étaient déracinés par l'éboulement. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, il tata la terre avec ses griffes, prêt à jaillir si un ennemi venait à se montrer. Il avait l'impression que ce qui s'approchait n'avait rien d'un bipède, rien de bien humain donc. _Encore un démon !? Je ne ressens aucune énergie pourtant…_ Si c'était un démon, le Sorcier en conclut qu'il devait être vraiment faible. Mais il préféra se méfier, et resta sur ses gardes. Ses poils se hérissèrent une nouvelles fois. La créature avait franchi le seuil des ruines. Et celle-ci, tout en ressentant la présence de Magnus, poussa son cri de guerre. « Miaou ».

-Miaou ?

Incrédule, il se releva, les moustaches frétillantes et dressa les oreilles autant avec attention que curiosité. A trois mètres de lui, figé sur le seuil de la serre, Président Miaou fixait Magnus avec le même air ahuri que lui. S'il grogna et feula en premier lieu, il fit ensuite un bond derrière un buisson lorsque Magnus accourut le retrouver, complètement en joie. Puis, pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage, il se plia en avant, la croupe redressée, tout en lui montrant sa sympathie à travers ses yeux et la courbe de ses oreilles.

-C'est moi…souffla-t-il en tendant une patte aux griffes rangées. Président Miaou, c'est moi.

Plus de doute pour le chat qui sortit de sa cachette en trottinant, la queue frétillante d'excitation. Il miaula, et ce, très fort. Une véritable cacophonie. Le grondait-il ? Possible. Se plaignait-il ? Cela aussi c'était possible. Mais lui racontait-il à quel point il lui avait manqué ? C'était certain. Malgré leur différence flagrante de gabarie, les deux félins partagèrent coups de museau affectifs et ronronnements. Bien que perdu dans ses retrouvailles aimantes avec son chat, Magnus ressentit une présence approcher. Pourtant, il ne partit pas se cacher, non. Il préféra attendre, et le laisser le trouver, nullement inquiet par sa prochaine rencontre. Magnus connaissait très bien cette aura…

-Seigneur, souffla Raphaël en voyant le Nekomata, dressé sur ses pattes, tout près de Président Miaou qui se frottait contre lui : Je n'ai pas halluciné, c'est bien toi que j'ai senti. (Il était venu en courant, et marcha pour entrer dans la serre) Magnus.

A suivre…

* * *

 **Tintin tin ! Gros suspens, de quoi vont bien pouvoir parler Raphaël et Magnus ? De BEAUCOUP de choses, mais est-ce que Isabelle leurs laissera le temps de converser ? Ça… x)**

 **Bon, parlons d'un autre sorcier maintenant, je sais que certains et certaines avez des doutes sur Edween, mais que pensez-vous de lui maintenant ? De quelle manière compte-t-il rendre service à Asmodée et Lilith ?**

 **Enfin, je peux traiter le scénario d'Isabelle. (La femme de ma vie, clairement xD) Bon, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va s'étaler sur beaucoup de chapitres, ça prendra même fin dans le prochain, mais je voulais vraiment essayer d'écrire un moment rien qu'à elle. Et, j'espère que la partie sur Asclépios vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé faire des recherches sur sa légende, et la réutiliser dans ma fic :) !**

 **Mais tout ça mis à part, je tiens à donner quelques explications au sujet de la relation d'Alec, Raphaël et Magnus. Parce que les prochains chapitres, tout en faisant arriver une série de complications avec les Enfers, ils vont tout de même retrouver une histoire d'amour. Et j'ai toujours prévenu que je voulais un trio avec Alec, Raphaël, et Magnus et je l'aurai mon trio. En revanche, vis-à-vis du déroulement de l'histoire, c'est bien un Malec qu'on retrouva (Pas à la toute fine, se sera bien avant). Je ne donnerai pas plus d'explications sur le déroulement de leur relation. Il faudra lire pour le savoir. Mais j'ai toujours été claire sur le fait que je voulais mon trio dans cette histoire.**

 **Pour ce qui adviendra d'Eliott et de Max. Leur relation risque d'évoluer à partir de maintenant. J'ai de plus en plus d'idée à propos d'eux deux, et de plus en plus envie d'écrire sur eux. Ils ne passeront pas au premier plan, loin de là, mais ils seront peut-être un chouïa, plus présents.**

 **En ce qui concerne, le vice de Raphaël, il devait en être délivrer dans ce chapitre, mais, j'ai décalé cette scène au prochain. Ca changera rien à la compréhension du scénario, jusque, j'en vois déjà une qui va défoncer les touches de son ordi en pensant que c'est moi qu'elle punit xD Oui Lulu, je parle de toi xD Désolée, encore une chapitre à attendre, mais promis, la scène est déjà écrite.**

 **Oki, je pense en avoir assez dit, je vous laisse avec vos théories, si vous tenez à me les faire partager, pas de soucis, je suis dispo :) !**

 **Je souhaite, de très bonnes vacances à toutes celles et tous ceux qui le sont, je souhaite, beaucoup de courage à celles et ceux qui ont encore des projets d'études ou professionnels, et je vous fais, à toutes et à tous, d'énormes câlins et bisous !**

 **Je vous remercie d'être arrivé jusque-là dans votre lecture. A très bientôt dans le prochain chapitre ! :) ~**


	31. Chapter 30

**OUIIIII DEUX CHAPITRES EN UN MOIS !**

 **Cela faisait fort longtemps xD ! Il est 01 :47 du matin au moment où je publie ce nouveau chapitre, qui, faut que je vous l'avoue, est un peu beaucoup dédié à une lectrice en particulier.**

 **Lulu, ce chapitre est pour toi ! Je sais, que j'ai brisé ton petit cœur dans le chapitre précédent et j'espère que mon message t'aura un peu aidé à t'en remettre, mais voilà, tu l'as ton médicament ! Il est là ! Tu l'attendais ! Et d'autres aussi l'attendaient ! Mais exceptionnellement ce chapitre là est pour toi Lulu haha !**

 **Alors profites en car je ne vais rien dévoiler à son propos, je te laisse, toi, et les autres, découvrir maintenant ce nouveau chapitre qui contient d'ailleurs, les dernières révélations sur l'intrigue.**

 **Mais comme toujours, on n'oublie pas les remerciements et surtout, on dit bonjour aux nouveaux venus :D ! :**

 **Izzabella**

 **malecA**

 **Liki**

 **Sophie**

 **Zorhya** **réponse à ton commentaire : [** Coucou ! J'espère que tu vas bien :) Roooh, chouette chouette pour tes résultats ! Un bon soulagement déjà :D

Pour snap et insta j'ai une question, c'est que des applis sur mobile ou bien on peut passer par le pc ? je te raconte ma vie 2scd, mais tout récemment j'ai cassé mon phone, j'attends que l'assurance me le change actuellement, du coup, si je peux passer par le pc pour m'inscrire au moins à l'un des deux et te parler hors ce site-là ce serait top, sinon dès que j'ai mon phone je créé un compte ;) (petit pas dans la cour des réseaux sociaux)

Sinon, pour arrêter de parler de vie et de reprendre sur la fic, eh bien, tu m'as peut-être donné des idées en me parlant d'écrire des histoires à part sur Raphaël et Alec. Je songe à rédiger peut-être quelques os, sur eux, un peu à part de cette histoire, quoi que j'aimerais pouvoir les relier…mon cœur balance grrr…

Je te laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre et j'arrête de t'embêter avec mes histoires haha xD ! Je te souhaite une très bonne lecture :) **]**

 **Phanie Miki**

 **Elise**

 **Plopy**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu**

 **Cywen**

 **AkuNaa**

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le 28**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

 **valoueeeesweet**

 **narumi112**

 **princessethe100**

 **Marsika**

 **lion no kalista**

 **Luma1709**

 **Julie Nbs**

 **Lynda Morlan**

 **Praxy21**

 **fanais**

 **Chi No Tenshi**

 **Scottish-Puffin**

 **Frimoussette**

 **LalithaHauru**

 **Meb007**

 **Haricotgirl**

 **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **lylou26**

 **orlane9095**

 **Kahinoixdecoco**

 **liz54210**

 **lilique**

 **Angelina56**

 **Tyciaa**

 **camillecfop**

 **Erineericka**

 **galla**

 **chococacao**

 **Krissa Paon**

 **Gabibelle**

 **Egwene Al' Vere**

 **Mbellexx**

 **Chuuut…c'est le moment lecture. Mais on se retrouve en notre fin, n'ayez crainte ! Bonne lecture :) !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : « Ma volonté, notre destiné »**

Ce fut en traînant les pieds, que Magnus Bane regagna sa résidence fraîchement reconstruite. Un charme plus puissant la camouflait et aux yeux des Terrestres, le bâtiment prenait l'apparence d'un cabinet de magnétiseur. Seuls ceux avec le véritable besoin de rencontrer le Sorcier Bane – et qui avaient accessoirement la seconde vue- pouvaient pénétrer la Résidence. Malgré avoir retrouvé un endroit qui lui était familier, Magnus ouvrit les portes de son loft avec la même hésitation que le ferait un exilé de retour parmi son peuple, à qui il demanderait clémence. Les pièces étaient comme avant l'incendie, mais vides. Ce qui avait brûlé resterait en cendre et ce qu'il avait pu sauver et transporter à son pied-à-terre parisien, reviendrait bientôt remplir ses étagères, et décorer ses murs. Quoi que pour l'heure, il ne fit que redécouvrir les lieux, hagard, effleurant les murs d'une main alors qu'il se dirigeait au balcon. Retrouver son panorama privilégié de Brooklyn cela aurait pourtant dû le mettre en joie. Et pourtant, il eut beau avoir cette partie de New-York à ses pieds, il ne s'était jamais autant senti esseulé et démuni. En trois mois, il avait gagné du pouvoir, beaucoup de pouvoir. En quittant le pavillon du Mángrén, un tourbillon d'espoir l'avait transporté. _« Tu ne peux pas imaginer dans quel état ton départ l'a mis, Magnus ! »_ Après avoir été mis à la porte de l'Institut, Magnus avait marché pendant des heures jusqu'à arriver chez lui, dans la décontenance la plus totale.

 _« -Je n'ai pas halluciné, c'est bien toi que j'ai senti…Magnus._

 _Pantelant, posté au seuil de la serre en ruine, Raphaël observait d'un air ahuri le Nekomata qui faisait ses retrouvailles avec Président Miaou. Ce dernier, une fois avoir remarqué l'Archange, trottina à lui et lui sauta dans les bras et miaula._

 _-Fallait pas quitter la cuisine si tu as faim ! grogna le brun en relâchant le chat au sol. Il repartit aussitôt se frotter contre les longues et robustes pattes de Magnus. Raphaël ricana : Tu fais vingt fois sa taille._

 _-Il peut se montrer hargneux, malgré son petit gabarit, rétorqua Magnus en levant la tête afin d'empêcher son chat de lui griffer le museau._

 _-Tu parles ? s'étonna l'Archange : Je veux dire, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu-_

 _-J'étais ce que j'étais, l'interrompit Magnus, les oreilles baissées vers l'arrière, penaud : J'ai changé._

 _Raphaël opina et le détailla entièrement._

 _-Je vois ça._

 _Magnus, en plus d'avoir gagné du pouvoir, avait quelque peu changé d'aspect. Ses tâches bleutées étaient plus voyantes, comme le pelage d'un léopard noir irisé de gris et de bleu. Il était plus charnu, plus musclé et ses queues étaient maintenant au nombre de cinq. Reculant un peu, le Nekomata troqua son apparence animale pour celle humaine. Sa fourrure disparaissait et des vêtements vinrent recouvrir le corps nu du Sorcier. Raphaël haussa les sourcils, accentuant son air ébahi tandis qu'il refaisait enfin face à un homme qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis trois mois. Un sourire en coin, il désigna son menton._

 _-T'as oublié de la fourrure, là…_

 _Magnus leva les yeux au ciel en passant une main sur sa barbe peu entretenue._

 _-C'est ça moque toi. Je n'ai pas eu la vie facile et pas vraiment eu le temps de ma raser._

 _-Ici non plus, la vie n'était pas facile, s'enquit Raphaël en s'avançant au cœur de la serre, vers la partie la plus déblayée. Il frappa avec son pied dans une pierre qui se rangea contre un tas d'autres._

 _Magnus jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Derrière lui, le couloir qui le mènerait à Alec et devant lui, se trouvait celui qui avait passé un mois entier à essayer de le ramener à la raison. Il s'étonna, mais il jugea que le choix de direction à prendre était soudainement difficile. Secouant la tête, il rejoignit l'Archange qui regardait le ciel à travers le trou formé dans le dôme de verre brisé. Raphaël ne portait qu'un t-shirt gris à manches courtes et laissait apparaître le bandage le long de son bras meurtri._

 _-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Magnus, qui ne désirait pas seulement savoir comment il s'était blessé. Non, sa question désirait une réponse plus complète pour connaître tous les évènements survenus après son départ._

 _-Beaucoup trop de choses pour que je sois le seul à t'en parler. (Il désigna les débris) Et il me manque du temps, là._

 _-Dis-moi s'il y a des blessés._

 _-Alec va bien._

 _Aussitôt, Magnus eut un geste de recul et prit un air à la fois soulagé et coupable. Ses questions n'étaient pas honnêtes et l'Archange pouvait déceler ses véritables inquiétudes._

 _-Mais il y a des blessés. Et des morts aussi. Quatre, qui vont être inhumés à Alicante dans la journée, et plus de vingt blessés dont douze avec de graves lésions. J'ai pu me charger de les soulager, tout comme Catarina qui nous a prêté main forte, mais la Cathédrale n'est plus sécurisée. Le serveur central a été touché et le générateur d'énergie Angélique est HS. (Il posa un regard grave sur Magnus) On est sur le pied de guerre depuis deux jours. Personne ne sort sans raison et personne ne rentre._

 _-Raph-_

 _-Tu dois t'en aller. Si les autres apprennent que tu as pénétré en douce l'Institut, ça va être la panique._

 _-Ils me connaissent, ils savent que je suis de votre côté. Tu le sais toi aussi._

 _Magnus s'agitait et commença à insister. Il se posa devant son aîné, montrant ainsi son envie de rester._

 _-Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, Raphaël. Je sens de l'énergie démoniaque._

 _L'Archange le dévisagea soucieusement, son attention se porta sur le pendentif en forme de plume dont il sut d'emblée la provenance. Puis, il secoua la tête, affligé._

 _-Laisse-moi apporter de l'aide, fit-il encore._

 _-De l'aide ? aboya une voix qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt._

 _Ils tournèrent simultanément la tête vers Isabelle, qui se tenait au seuil de la serre, son fouet en main. Elle avait l'air furieux plaqué sur son visage, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Raphaël se précipita vers elle tandis qu'elle chargeait droit sur le Sorcier._

 _-Isabelle, calme-toi. (Il fit barrage avec son corps et ses bras) Il vient juste de revenir, calme-toi ou tu vas alerter les autres !_

 _-J'en ai rien à foutre, il est parti sans donner d'explication et maintenant il se sent suffisamment concerné pour vouloir nous aider !? Je ne suis pas une hypocrite, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans et n'a rien à faire ici ! (Elle se calma, toujours maintenue par Raphaël) Il n'a plus rien à voir avec nous. Pas après tout le mal qu'il a fait à mon frère, termina-t-elle, d'une voix sourde est morne._

 _Raphaël libéra doucement Isabelle une fois sûr et certain, qu'elle ne tenterait rien contre Magnus. Il observa ce dernier, qui parut presque anéanti par la réaction de la chasseuse._

 _-Faut que tu t'en ailles. Si d'autres que nous te voient ici, ils vont penser que c'est une attaque des rebelles, ajouta-t-elle._

 _-Des rebelles ? C'est eux qui ont fait tout ça ? essaya Magnus, mais Isabelle le coupa :_

 _-T'as disparu de la surface de la terre pendant trois mois, personne n'a compris pourquoi. Il n'y a pas qu'Alec que tu as abandonné Magnus, il y a aussi tous ces gens qui croyaient en toi. Nephilim et Créatures Obscures confondus… La confiance, ça ne se regagne pas d'un claquement de doigts. Si Alec a compris les raisons qui t'ont poussé à partir, sache que ça l'a radicalement chamboulé. Tu ne peux pas imaginer dans quel état ton départ l'a mis, Magnus !_

 _Sur ces dernières paroles, elle tourna les talons et repartit dans le couloir par lequel elle était venue. Un silence pesant s'en suivit. Seul le frottement des chaussures de Raphaël sur les pierres, alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers Magnus, se fit entendre. Avec un semblant d'hésitation, il dit :_

 _-Je sais pourquoi tu es là, mais tu ne peux pas voir Alec._

 _Magnus réagit, l'air incrédule._

 _-Tu viens de me dire qu'il allait bien._

 _-Et c'est le cas. Mais il n'est pas ici._

 _Raphaël dit cela avec beaucoup calme, et surtout, beaucoup d'empathie. Il se souvenait de la déchirure que lui avait provoquée ses séparations avec Alec au Tibet, mais aussi de toute l'alégresse ressentie lors de leurs retrouvailles à Idris. Ce sentiment-là, Magnus n'en avait pas encore le droit._

 _-Si tu le souhaites, on peut se donner rendez-vous plus tard, à l'endroit que tu veux. Je te raconterai tout ce qu'i savoir, Magnus._

 _Le Sorcier hocha doucement la tête, plus par capitulation que par choix, et commença à marcher à reculons vers le jardin. Un petit miaulement le stoppa. Faisant les cent pas au seuil de la serre, prêt à partir dans le couloir, Président Miaou frétillait de la queue, et toisait Magnus avec excitation._

 _-Je ne peux pas venir, désolé petit gars._

 _Le chat tourna sur lui-même, miaula une fois encore et attendit que Magnus le rejoigne. Quant à lui, il comprit surtout que son chat ne voulait pas prendre le même sentier que lui. Il adressa un regard désolé à l'Archange et lui demanda si le chat s'était bien acclimaté au lieu._

 _-Il est la mascotte de la Cathédrale. Ici, tout le monde s'occupe de lui. Mais t'es en droit de le récupérer._

 _Magnus secoua la tête._

 _-J'ai suffisamment pris de décision à la place des autres. A lui de choisir où il veut rester._

 _-Si tu veux mon avis, reprit Raphaël : je crois qu'il s'en fiche un peu du lieu. C'est surtout les personnes qui l'entourent qui compte pour lui._

 _-Ouais, ça non plus ce n'était pas à moi de choisir._

 _L'Archange voulut le retenir, mais Magnus prenait déjà le chemin en sens inverse. Le chat trottina pour le voir s'en aller, mais ne le suivit pas. Raphaël soupira longuement, profondément épuisé, puis quitta la serre en compagnie de Président Miaou qui se fit bien silencieux. »_

Assis en tailleur au milieu du salon dénudé de tout meuble et décoration, Magnus regardait à travers sa baie vitrée ouverte, par laquelle s'engouffrait le vent et faisait s'envoler ses cheveux devenus bien longs. Si le silence régnait dans son loft, à l'extérieur, le bourdonnement du trafic routier et le brouhaha des passants alourdissaient l'ambiance. Magnus était rentré. Mais était-il vraiment chez lui ? D'un claquement de doigts il activa sa magie et du bout de son index il écrivit des lettres qui se mirent à brûler et disparaître après qu'il eut tracé sa signature. Maintenant, il espérait que Ragnor lui fasse un meilleur accueil.

* * *

Une fois remis sur pied, Alec avait pu débuter son apprentissage qui l'aiderait à aiguiser son don de clairvoyance. Pour ce faire, Li-Tôten lui avait privatisé un petit temple, qui faisait l'office d'autel pour les pèlerins qui s'y arrêtaient pour prier pour la sécurité des montagnes. C'était vraiment petit. Un lieu constitué de quatre murs et d'une seule ouverture qui donnait sur le seul et unique sentier qui conduisait au temple.

-Tu as l'habitude de méditer, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. C'est comme ça que j'ai réussi à faire jaillir mon aura. Puis, lorsque mon don m'est apparu, j'ai remarqué que ma concentration était optimum dans un paysage obscur en particulier.

-Tu étais là-bas, lorsque tu as cherché à me parler en rêve ?

Alec opina en silence.

-Est-ce que cet endroit est très différent de celui où tu vas méditer maintenant ? poursuivit son aîné, et Alec décida de bien réfléchir avant de répondre.

En soi, c'était différent. Mais est-ce que cette différence était énorme ? Il jugea que non. Il ne serait peut-être pas entouré d'eau, comme lorsqu'il se baignait dans la rivière mentholée, mais l'environnement naturel était très reposant, et l'isolement du lieu tiendrait ses sens en éveil. Ce qui le rebutait un peu, était que ce n'était pas un endroit familier. Lorsqu'il fit part de ce détail à Li-Tôten, ce dernier lui répondit avec un sourire entendu :

-C'est justement pour ça que je t'ai éloigné de ta famille, Alec. Tu te dois de te sentir à l'aise n'importe où. On dit d'un guerrier qui s'aventure en terres inconnues, qu'il ne reviendra pas vivant. A ton avis, pourquoi ? Toi qui agit toujours comme un chasseur d'ombres, il y a-t-il des environnements dans lesquels tu ne te sentirais pas à l'aise ?

-Eh bien, de but en blanc je dirai l'eau.

-Pourtant, tu viens de me parler de cette rivière.

-Je ne chassai pas là-bas. Et puis, il n'y avait aucun danger, c'est un lieu protégé. Il n'y a que des êtres pacifiques là-bas.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir donné l'eau comme réponse ?

Un instant, Alec se pinça les lèvres en s'imaginant devoir combattre un démon dans l'eau.

-Je ne suis pas bon nageur. Presque, tous les shadowhunters ne sont pas vraiment capables de nager d'ailleurs. Et les démons marins sont plus difficiles à repérer à cause du manque de luminosité mais aussi le manque d'oxygène.

-Le manque de familiarité vous pose problème. C'est justement pour ça que vous êtes vulnérables. Dans ton cas, je refuse que ce soit une excuse qui limite ton don. Tu vas devoir t'accommoder à n'importe quel environnement.

Alec était assis à genoux sur la terrasse, et ressentait déjà des fourmillements dans ses mollets et chevilles. Cela non plus, ce n'était pas une posture très confortable pour lui. Pourtant il avait vu Li-Tôten rester ainsi plus d'une heure alors qu'ils discutaient ensemble dans le salon privé de ce dernier. Marchant devant lui en regardant fixement le ciel, il se tenait bien droit à l'aide de sa canne et ferma les yeux comme pour mieux savourer le vent froid de la Cour de l'Hiver qui glissait sur ses joues. Ses cheveux noués en queue de cheval s'effilaient derrière lui et leur couleur sombre se détachait du blanc de la neige et des couleurs pâles de la végétation alentour.

-Tu dois apprendre le langage du vent. Différencier le chant des cimes ondulant leurs branches et bruissant leurs feuilles les unes contre les autres. Tu dois comprendre qu'aucun lieu ne t'est hostile. Et même si cela peut te sembler difficile voire, impossible, tu vas devoir engloutir tes peurs. Parfois, tu devras même annihiler tes joies. Si tu laisses tes émotions prendre le dessus pendant tes visions, un jour, tu pourrais ne jamais en ressortir. C'est en parti pour cela que c'est si douloureux pour _Djibril_. Les Anges, bien que dépourvu de libre-arbitre, ont de l'empathie. Et bloquer cela, reviendrait à se laisser consumer par leur vice et plonger tout droit à la déchéance. C'est ainsi que l'orgueil de Lucifer a pris le dessus sur lui. Il est donc impensable pour le Gardien de la Lune de détacher ses émotions de ses rêves. (Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur Alec) Mais toi, tu n'es ni lié au Ciel ni à l'Enfer. Tu peux te défaire de l'entrave que dresseront tes émotions durant une vision.

-Une sorte de Nirvana onirique, conclu l'Ange en hochant la tête : Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne désiriez aucun bien personnel. Et aussi pourquoi, je ne peux pas revoir les miens tout de suite.

-Cela ne me fait pas plaisir de te demander cela, tu sais. Avoua Li-Tôten sincèrement amer. Nous autres, les fées, apportons beaucoup d'importance à la sincérité de nos émotions. L'amour, la colère, tout ceci prouve que nous sommes bien réels. Mais pour des personnes comme nous deux, Alec, nous devrons être amenés à faire abstraction de nos sentiments si nous voulons supporter chacune de nos visions.

-Li-Tôten, vous n'avez pas d'inquiétudes à vous faire. C'est moi qui vous ai demandé votre aide. Je me plierai à chacune de vos règles, soyez en sûrs.

Ils marquèrent une pause dans leur échange, puis, Li-Tôten revint sur ses pas, avant de s'arrêter devant le sentier qui le reconduirait à son Palais.

-Je veux que tu te concentres sur un de tes songes. Celui que tu voudras. Je veux que tu le perçoives clairement, Alec. Pas seulement des bribes d'images, non, je veux que tu saches par où il a commencé et où il se terminera.

-Les actes passés reflètent la somme du futur, pas vrai ?

Pour toute réponse, Li-Tôten lui fit un signe de tête concis, l'incitant à commencer sa leçon, puis, enfonçant sa canne dans la neige, il rentra au Palais de _Seiryuu._ Alec se retrouva seul dans ce petit temple, au pied de l'autel du Dragon Azure. Des offrandes avaient été déposées, -principalement de la nourriture et des coupes de saké- et des bâtons d'encens embaumaient l'espace en s'infiltrant dans les vieilles poutres peintes en turquoise. _Faire abstraction_ , songea-t-il en fermant les yeux. _Si je dois annihiler mes émotions, je vais aussi devoir fermer mes sens._ Et ça, Raphaël lui avait déjà appris. Il n'avait besoin que de son aura. Peu importe s'il ne voyait rien. Son aura le guiderait.

Ensuite, réduire tous les sons même le silence le plus lourd. A ce moment-là, son cœur commença à battre plus vite et sa respiration se saccada. _Doucement…_ se répéta-t-il alors que son sang pulsait contre ses tympans. Il avait l'impression d'entendre le remous de ses muscles alors qu'ils étaient au repos. _Non, je suis trop tendu._ Aspirant profondément, il commença un compte à rebours dans sa tête tout en expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons. Puis, il entra en apnée forcée. Ses poumons se comprimaient dans sa cage thoracique. Lorsqu'un acouphène l'assaillit, il se remit à respirer convenablement.

N'étant plus à même d'entendre quoi que ce soit, il essayait pas la suite d'endormir son toucher. Il faisait plutôt froid, le vent mordait ses joues et il ne voulait en aucun cas user de ses runes pour se réchauffer. Le froid ne devait pas être un problème, il devait surmonter cette sensation. Il ne devait avoir besoin de rien, ni couverture, ni couche de vêtements supplémentaire. Une fois ses muscles plus détendus, son aura s'affina comme un voile et glissa tout autour de lui pour l'envelopper, épousant parfaitement son épiderme. _Ça y est._

Ne restait plus que le goût et l'odorat. Pour le premier, Alec décida de se mordre l'intérieure de la joue, suffisamment fort pour qu'une plaie s'ouvre et que le sang couvre ses papilles. _La rouille…l'amertume._ Il fronça les sourcils. Chaque goulée de salive qu'il avalait réhaussait le goût du sang dans sa bouche. Une fois que son énergie angélique s'étendit dans son organisme, le sang eut beau continuer de couler il ne ressentait plus rien. _Et maintenant…_

L'odorat. Alec était très sensible aux odeurs. Tout petit, sa mère leurs avait appris à sa sœur et lui, de différencier les plantes comestibles aux venimeuses. Les fleurs à utiliser en baume et les autres en poisons. Il arrivait que certains poisons végétaux nuisent aux démons. Quant aux Créatures obscures renégates, Alec avait toujours favorisé des paralysants aux attaques mortelles. Il était simple d'en enduire ses flèches.

Avec le temps, il était devenu très sensibles à toute sorte de parfum. _Le bois de santal des flacons de Magnus._ Son échine frissonna. _L'odeur sucré de Raphaël._ Un soupire lui échappa d'entre ses lèvres… Ce fut avec une dernière pointe au cœur qu'il fit évaporer le souvenir de ces fragrances tendres. Dans la seconde qui suivit, sont aura se tut, et son être tout entier se figea. Il n'était plus qu'un corps inerte qui ne ressentait ni pression ni engouement.

Sous les ténèbres de ses paupières, il s'enfouit plus profondément dans son esprit, et la première vision qui accapara son attention fut cette constellation. _Ophiuchus._ Après le rêve qu'il fit la nuit dernière, il n'y avait plus aucun doute au sujet de la représentation de cet amas d'é si Li-Tôten disait vrai, alors la fréquence d'apparition de ces images signifiait qu'un événement approchait. Il suffisait juste de savoir lequel, et Alec comptait bien le découvrir. _Si cela doit concerner ma sœur, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre._ Non pas qu'il ne se souciait pas des autres rêves. Mais pour sa sœur, il se devait de comprendre ce songe.

Où ce rêve avait-il commencé ? Il s'était mêlé à celui qui le concernait Magnus et lui, tous deux attachés et l'un éloigné de l'autre. La voix d'Isabelle…Alec se souvint de la voix de sa sœur. _« Je veux me battre à votre hauteur ! »_ s'en était suivi une conversation dans laquelle elle répéta ces mêmes mots. Tout ceci survint après la guerre d'Alicante. Isabelle s'était bien plus renfermée sur elle-même, et comme pour oublier son propre trouble elle passait son temps à s'occuper des autres. Il n'y avait qu'avec Simon, que peut-être, Alec vit sa petite sœur s'ouvrir un peu plus. Mais un vide subsistait en elle, il en avait conscience. La guerrière qu'elle était, désirait quelque chose de précis. Tellement précis qu'elle ne savait où chercher pour ne pas se perdre en espoir vain. _L'Aura angélique…_ Alec songea que la maîtrise de l'aura aurait pu être un bon moyen pour Isabelle de se retrouver. Mais tout le monde ne maîtrisait pas son aura. _En quoi cette constellation pourrait l'aider ? Que peut lui apporter Ophiuchus ?_

Alec plongea dans le tréfond de ses abysses, et y resta un long, très long moment. Des pèlerins s'arrêtèrent apporter d'autres offrandes à _Seiryuu,_ et firent quelques prièrent sans qu'il ne réagisse. Le jeune ange pouvait sentir leur présence, mais rien ne l'atteignait directement. Des pixies, curieuses, vinrent s'asseoir sur ses épaules et ses cuisses alors qu'il était toujours assis sur ses genoux. Elles eurent beau ne pas trouver de ressemblance avec d'autres fées, elles ne prirent pas la fuite. Alec ne dégageait aucune émotion. Aucune animosité mais également aucune chaleur. Il était comme l'eau. Fascinante par la tranquillité de sa surface et inquiétante pour les secrets qu'elle dissimulait dans ses tréfonds. Des créatures pacifiques ? agressives ? Comment savoir…le mieux était de s'en approcher sans arrière-pensée et de ne pas la provoquer. Quant à Alec, le mieux pour les pixies, était de l'observer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éveille à nouveau.

* * *

Eliott se trouvait dans la salle de bain, en train de changer ses pansements, lorsque sa mère l'appela derrière la porte. Il l'autorisa à entrer, ce qu'elle fit, en apportant un pot en verre cylindrique de petite taille. Eliott leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant le baume qu'on ne cessait d'appliquer sur sa plaie depuis deux jours.

-Maman, je n'en ai pas besoin, je n'ai presque plus rien, soupira-t-il en lui dévoilant l'une de ses plaies, au niveau de ses côtes.

-Je cesserai de t'en mettre lorsque tu n'auras plus rien du tout, Eliott. Et c'est non négociable, trancha Sunniva en faisant signe à son fils de retirer tous ses bandages. De nouveau torse nu, Eliott patienta que sa mère eut terminé pour lui dérober le pot des mains.

-Je peux m'occuper du bas tout seul, grommela-t-il.

-Mais de rien, pesta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir au jeune Sorcier.

Penaud, celui-ci se pinça les lèvres avant de les humecter et de hocher la tête avec capitulation.

-Désolé, dit-il en posant le pot sur le bord d'un comptoir de la salle de bain, je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça.

-Mais… ? sourit la brune qui s'asseyait sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle avait croisé ses bras en refermant son gilet autour de sa poitrine.

Eliott grimaça en coin, avant d'avouer :

-Ça fait deux jours que Max est parti, et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle.

-Et toi, tu lui en as donné ?

Posé sur la pile de linges sales, Eliott récupéra son portable, fit défiler ses applications et tourna ensuite l'écran vers sa mère.

-Sept messages, il attend quoi pour me répondre ?

-Accorde lui un peu de temps pour se poser, Elly…fit sa mère alors qu'il vint s'installer à ses côtés, le nez plongé dans ses messages : A peine sorti d'une bataille qu'il doit gagner l'Académie. Si ça se trouve, il n'a dû avoir que peu de temps pour se reposer, et il était blessé. Quand la situation sera plus stable, je suis sûre qu'il te donnera des nouvelles.

-Hm, grogna-t-il en opinant du chef.

-Elly, hé..., l'appela doucement sa mère : Tu peux me parler tu sais.

Aussitôt, le Sorcier fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre les allusions de sa mère.

-On vient de le faire…

-Sérieusement, Eliott. (Elle passa un bras autour de ses épaules) Il n'y a rien d'autre qui te taraude ?

-Si tu parles de Lucifer, je n'ai pas très envie d'entamer le sujet pour le moment, se braqua-t-il en se relevant. Il inspecta ses bandages ils étaient tous bien serrés. Après avoir remis son t-shirt, il redonna le baume à sa mère et quitta la salle de bain.

-Et tes jambes ?

Mais Eliott ne répondit pas et préféra même s'isoler dans sa chambre, non sans claquer la porte au passage. Depuis le salon, on put entendre Ragnor crier : « Eliott, la porte ! ». Même à ça le Sorcier ne réagit pas. Dépassée, Sunniva retrouva son compagnon qui était assis sur son fauteuil, jambes allongées dont les pieds reposaient sur la table basse. Elle lui chatouilla les orteils, pour le faire déguerpir avant de prendre place sur ses genoux.

-Je lisais, fit-il remarquer en agitant son roman.

-En étant toujours au premier chapitre depuis une heure ? (Elle referma le bouquin avant de le poser sur le tapis) Qu'est-ce que vous avez, le petit et toi, aujourd'hui ? soupira-t-elle en se massant le front : Va falloir vous ressaisir les mecs.

-Hé, c'est toi qui devrait te reposer un peu. Tu n'as pas cessé de t'agiter depuis ce qu'il s'est passé à l'Institut.

-J'ai surtout l'impression de brasser de l'air, oui, marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Un court silence s'en suivit. Elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague en triturant le col de chemise de son époux, et lui, souriant en caressant les cheveux de sa bienaimée. Ragnor dégagea son visage, puis, y déposa un long et tendre baiser.

-J'ai beau fouiller des mes souvenirs, je ne vois pas à quel moment de ma vie j'ai pu rencontrer Lucifer. (Son timbre s'aggrava) hormis…pendant ton absence…

-Chérie, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de te torturer l'esprit. Pas dans ton état tu-

-C'est justement à cause de lui que je suis dans cet état, Ragnor, l'interrompit abruptement son épouse : Tu m'as raconté que la magie d'Ole Bull t'avais transporté dans un passage de mon passé, où tu me vois enfant, dans les bras d'un homme entouré de cendres et avec les mêmes cheveux qu'Eliott, mais je ne m'en souviens pas !

Sunniva soupira longuement avant de vouloir se lever, mais Ragnor la retint par la taille et la maintint assise sur ses cuisses.

-Hé, regarde-moi, fit-il en lui attrapant le menton pour tourner son visage : En quoi est-ce si important de te souvenir de ça ?

-Sûrement parce qu'il t'a menacé plusieurs fois, rétorqua la brune : « Tu me l'as volée », c'est bien ce qu'il t'a dit lorsque tu étais transporté par la magie du violon ? Ragnor, j'ai besoin de me souvenir de Lucifer, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il te veut.

-On a passé des années à le fuir, il est hors de question que je le laisse s'approcher de toi ou d'Eliott.

-Cela ne règlera pas le problème, insista Sunniva, dont le ton commençait à s'élever. Cette fois, elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Ragnor pour lui faire face : Si ce que Gabriel dit est vrai, alors j'ai toutes les raisons de vouloir le stopper avant qu'il ne vienne chercher Eliott ! Je n'ai pas supporté le poison d'Asmodée en moi toutes ses années pour abandonner maintenant !

-Et que veux-tu faire, hein !? s'emporta à son tour le cornu en se dressant devant elle : Je n'ai pas les pouvoirs d'Eliott ou de Magnus, je ne suis pas la progéniture d'un démon supérieur ! Pire encore, (Il défit à la hâte le haut de chemise pour dévoiler son pectoral gauche) Ça ! pesta-t-il en désignant le creux au niveau de son cœur : Je perds ma magie à cause de ça ! Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous deux et ça me tue, Sunniva ! Ça me tue, de savoir que le Seigneur des Enfers veut Eliott, et ça me tue de savoir qu'il te veut également ! A ton avis je lui ai volé quoi !?

Sunniva alla rétorquer lorsque la voix timide de son fils intervint depuis le couloir :

-Papa, appela-t-il : Tu sens cette magie ?

Décontenancé par son échange virulent avec son épouse, Ragnor papillonna un instant en gardant la bouche ouverte sans ne pouvoir rien dire. Sunniva demanda de quelle magie il parlait.

-J'ai l'impression de connaître la personne à qui appartient cette énergie mais…C'est familier et différent à la fois.

Ragnor lança un regard en coin à Sunniva qui fit de même en restant toujours aussi sombre. Reprenant ses esprits, le Sorcier Fell se massa la joue et une partie du visage en lâchant un soupire las. _Je ne sens rien…_ Ce qui le sauva de cette impasse fut un message de feu qui crépita dans l'air. _« J'espère, ne pas avoir été long. M-B »_

-Ce n'est pas vrai…souffla Ragnor qui toisait le message se dissiper : Magnus.

-Alors c'est ça, c'est bien lui que j'ai senti, sourit Eliott en les rejoignant dans le salon.

Si Ragnor répondit à son sourire, sa mère resta de marbre et les laissa tous les deux en s'en allant dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer. Aussitôt, Eliott se sentit nerveux et interrogea son beau-père des yeux. Il était rare de les voir, Sunniva et lui, essuyer une dispute. Ils se chamaillaient, avaient parfois des désaccords mais jamais rien d'intense. Cette fois, Ragnor craignait que cette situation se répète souvent et non sans conséquence. Il n'aimait pas ça…

 **Raphaël**

-J'espère sincèrement que ce que tu me dis est vrai, Isabelle. Parce que sortir ton arme dans une telle situation n'est pas vraiment approprié !

Seul dans la cuisine avec Isabelle, j'essayai de lui faire comprendre que son attitude de tout à l'heure, face à Magnus, était loin d'avoir été la meilleure idée qu'elle eut pu avoir depuis que je la connaissais.

-Je t'ai vu partir comme une flèche, et comme tu ne revenais pas et que la barrière n'est toujours pas en place, j'ai eu peur qu'on se fasse attaquer ! Je n'ai pas d'aura angélique je te rappelle, je ne sens pas la présence de tout le monde ! (Elle me foudroya des yeux) Et puis pourquoi tu m'as retenue ? Il méritait au moins mon poing dans la figure !

-Mais tu t'entends parler, Isabelle ? m'offusquai-je en levant les bras expressivement : Je comprends ta colère, Alec est ton frère et Magnus est ton ami, mais il va falloir que tu essaies de te calmer un peu.

-Mon ami ? pesta-t-elle avec dédain : quel genre d'ami délaisse ceux qui le considéraient comme un membre à part entière de leur famille ?

-Il ne vous a pas délaissé, d'accord ? Magnus avait ses raisons de s'en aller, et je sais qu'Alec t'en a parlé.

-Peut-être, mais ça n'excuse pas la manière dont il est parti, Raphaël ! Et maintenant il revient et je devrais faire comme-si de rien n'était ? (Elle pouffa) Tu m'en demandes trop…

Dépassé, et surtout très fatigué par ce manque cruel de sommeil et ce long aller-retour de New-York à Kyoto, je soupirai et quittai la cuisine au pas de charge. Vraiment, je comprenais le sentiment d'Isabelle, mais j'aurai tant espéré éviter une telle cohue en l'absence d'Alec. _A croire qu'ils vont s'éviter longtemps,_ me dis-je en entrant dans ma chambre.

-Du calme, soupirai-je en venant me coller contre le panneau de porte que je verrouillai. L'arrière de mon crâne cogna dessus, tandis que j'essayai de relâcher la pression. _Il a finalement réussi à reprendre le dessus sur ses peurs._ Me dis-je en souriant. Un sourire qui se fana bien vite lorsque j'entendis la voix de Lorenzo Rey qui déambulait dans les couloirs en compagnie de Clary…qui semblait vouloir le retenir.

-Comment ça je ne peux pas le voir ? Il est tout de même le directeur de cet Institut, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas m'entretenir avec Monsieur Lightwood. Et puis, je viens quand même vous apporter mes services !

Ni une ni deux, je sortis de ma chambre et lui barra la route, alors qu'il se trouvait juste devant ma porte.

-Oh…Monsieur Caelum -enfin, si cela est vraiment votre nom de famille-, bien le bonjour.

Je hochai la tête en lui serrant la main.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'un petit imprévu s'immisce entre ma visite pour le devis de la Cathédrale et mon entretient avec le directeur de l'Institut.

-Je suis devant vous, dis-je en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

Le Grand Sorcier, ne sembla nullement apprécier ma réponse et demanda à rencontrer le directeur.

-Et vous l'avez sous vos yeux, Monsieur Rey.

-C'est une lettre signée de la main de Monsieur Lightwood que j'ai reçue, souligna-t-il en croisant ses bras, l'air fermé.

-Alec s'en est allé accomplir une mission d'une importance capitale, rétorquai-je en faisant un signe de tête à Clary pour me laisser seul avec Lorenzo. D'un regard, je lui fis également comprendre que je la remerciai pour l'avoir accueilli. Veuillez me suivre, l'office étant endommagé, nous allons devoir discuter dans la bibliothèque.

-Oh, il paraît que c'est aussi un véritable musée, s'enjoua le Sorcier qui ne semblait être dérangé de ne pas faire une réunion dans un lieu formel.

Lorsque j'ouvris les portes de la bibliothèque, Lorenzo retrouva un semblant de sourire jusqu'à arborer une expression tout à fait fascinée. Osant à peine descendre du balcon, tandis que je dévalai les marches jusqu'au cœur de la salle, il garda le nez en l'air pour contempler les rayons de livres et autres œuvres et pièces rares exposées çà et là à la vue de qui voudrait bien apprécier leur beauté.

-C'est tout bonnement ahurissant…souffla-t-il tout en descendant à son tour l'escalier. Une fois le devis terminé, j'aimerai revenir ici si cela ne vous ennui pas.

-Oh, fis-je, pris au dépourvu par la sincérité de son intérêt pour cette pièce : Si cela peut nous empêcher une facture trop salée…

Lorenzo n'apprécia guère ma touche d'humour et je le rassurai en lui promettant qu'il serait le bienvenu dans cette bibliothèque s'il prenait en compte tous nos besoins pour la rénovation de la Cathédrale.

-Bien entendu.

Après quoi, nous commençâmes à évaluer toutes les zones susceptibles de faire l'objet d'une démolition complète pour une remise aux normes. Pour les plus petits dégâts, j'incitai sur le fait de remettre simplement à neuf les anciens plans. Certaines salles disparaîtraient afin d'être remplacées par de nouvelles aux usages sûrement plus ludiques mais aussi pour le repos et le confort des pensionnaires. Après avoir listés tous les besoins et vœux pour la rénovation, je guidai Lorenzo à travers toute la Cathédrale afin de superviser l'ampleur des dégâts et d'avoir enfin, tous les éléments pour monter un devis.

-Je vais devoir mobiliser beaucoup de Sorciers pour les travaux, fit-il comme simple constat tandis que nous arrivions dans la serre : cela devait-être une serre magnifique.

-Elle l'était, en effet, et nous aimerions garder ses anciens plans.

Il prit tout cela en note, comme depuis le début de l'observation, dans un petit carnet qu'il se plaisait à faire apparaître et disparaître en ouvrant et fermant uniquement la main droite.

-Bien, avais-je d'autres choses à voir ?

-La salle des serveurs a été endommagé, le cœur angélique n'est plus protégé. La nouvelle Consule doit me faire parvenir les plans dans la journée. On va apporter des modifications.

-Nous commencerons donc par cette salle-là. Si la barrière angélique n'est pas dressée au plus, qui sait quel autre catastrophe pourrait à nouveau s'abattre sur la ville.

Pour une fois que j'étais d'accord avec lui, j'opinai activement du chef en inspectant un parterre de fleurs, abîmées par l'éboulement. Je m'accroupis, en oubliant la présence du Grand Sorcier, et dégageai les pierres et branches cassées de dessus ces fragiles êtres. Mon cœur se serra lorsque je vins les effleurer à bout de phalanges.

-On va prendre soin de vous également, susurrai-je en leur redonnant un peu de leur superbe grâce à mon aura céleste.

-Le Gardien de la Nature, hein, fit Lorenzo en s'approchant de moi. Je le regardai un instant du coin de l'œil, avant de me recentrer sur les fleurs. Puis-je vous poser une question ?

 _C'est déjà fait :_ eus-je envie de lui répondre mais m'abstins. Il n'était pas désagréable aujourd'hui, autant poursuivre sur cette voie en n'aggravant pas son humeur.

-Mais faites donc.

-Comment un être dont le libre arbitre est enchaîné à la _volonté de Dieu,_ peut-il déambuler librement sur Terre ?

Ce fut plus fort que moi. Mais de bienfaitrice, mon aura devint putride et fit flétrir les fleurs que j'avais ramené à la vie. Elle se déploya tout autour de moi, faisant flotter mes vêtements. Je ne pus contrôler plus longtemps mon apparence humaine, et ma véritable nature hermaphrodite prit le dessus. Je sentis mon squelette se métamorphoser, et mes cheveux poussèrent en me recouvrant comme un drap de ténèbres.

 _« Ma présence ici-bas semble être un problème pour toi, Sorcier ? »_

Comme pétrifié, Lorenzo ne sembla pas à même de contrôler sa marque animal et dans un frisson que je perçus sur le dos de ses mains nues et à travers le tressaillement de ses épaules sous son tailleur, il libéra un crépitement de magie qui recouvrit son corps d'écailles dorées. Une peau reptilienne, comme celle d'Edween, mais ce dernier ne la cachait nullement.

 _« J'ignore quel genre de recherches tu as osé entreprendre pour connaître la nature de mon vice, mais je tiens à te donner un conseil qui fera de toi un homme avisé : n'essaie pas de te placer au niveau d'un être que tu ne pourras jamais atteindre, m'entends-tu ? »_

Je le vis déglutir, et sa mâchoire se crispa tant, que ses muscles ressortirent. Lorsque d'un hochement de tête, il se résigna à acquiescer, je repris une apparence plus terrestre et calmai mes ardeurs.

-C'est vrai, repris-je finalement avec tact : Mon vice de la _volonté_ n'est qu'un pur mensonge.

Aussitôt eus-je prononcé ses mots, ma nuque se remit à faire mal. Mais je serrai les dents et poursuivis :

-Donner _une volonté_ à son enfant pour lui faire croire monts et merveilles dans le seul but de mieux l'enchaîner plus tard, c'est d'une absurdité sans borne.

Je sentis du sang s'écouler de ma rune.

-Néanmoins, c'est en vous voyant garder espoir, vous autres, habitants de la Terre, que j'ai eu envie à mon tour de croire qu'un jour je- (La douleur me fit grimacer) qu'un jour je…

 _« Je serais libre et maître de mes choix. »_ Malheureusement pour moi, les liens de mon vice semblaient toujours aussi forts malgré cette rune qui me scarifiait la peau. _Une volonté ? Mais je n'en ai pas._ Je sortis au pas de charge de la serre, lorsque Lorenzo vint me rattraper et hurler :

-Quinze pourcent !

Confus, je passai ma tête par-dessus mon épaule pour croiser son regard. Il semblait fort anxieux.

-Quinze pourcent, reprit-il. C'est la ristourne que je vous fais afin d'excuser ma maladresse. Ma curiosité restera sûrement inassouvie mais je tiens à maintenir une bonne entente dans notre Alliance. Je n'aborderai plus ce sujet.

Ce fut à mon tour de paraître troublé. Peut-être avais-je mal ou trop vite jugé Lorenzo en pensant qu'il serait incapable de tenir au poste de Grand Sorcier. Luke me l'avait pourtant dit, cet homme mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage et ne pensait qu'à maintenir de l'ordre dans son secteur. Je lui fis un signe entendu de la tête avant de m'excuser de devoir le laisser poursuivre l'observation seul. Il termina simplement en m'informant qu'il confierait le devis à Clary.

Je retournai directement dans ma chambre puis, m'enfermai dans la salle de bain où je pris une douche relaxante. Je vis des traces de sang se mêler à l'eau savonneuse qui moussait sur ma peau. Une vive douleur à la nuque me lança de nouveau…C'était définitif, l'aura d'Alec s'était estompée. Néanmoins, je remarquai que son influence avait duré plus longtemps que celle de Michaël. Je me demandai si cela avait un rapport avec le fait que son aura soit brute et pas celle de mon frère d'armes. _Son aura…tout le monde la recherche._ Raphaël se souvint de la chasse qu'avait organisé le Ciel pour retrouver l'enfant à l'énergie brute. Maintenant, l'Enfer venait lui faire une proposition. _Gideon, le Destructeur._ Je levais mon bras blessé sur lequel, des filets d'eau vinrent strier ma peau en s'écoulant ensuite le long de mes doigts. J'étais presque guéri. Entre mon aura guérisseuse et celle d'Alec, je savais que je ne craignais rien.

-Mais il ne doit pas porter serment. Ni pour ceux d'en bas…

Je coupai l'eau, sortis de la cabine en m'enveloppant dans un peignoir et me postai face au miroir embué. D'une main, j'essuyai un large rai de buée et contemplai mes yeux vairons sur la glace.

-Ni pour nous.

Ma nuque tira ma peau, et dans le tréfonds de mon esprit, j'entends ce si familier grondement qui persistait à m'appeler.

-Tu disais que les humains avaient été crées à notre image, nous les anges, mais c'est faux, souris-je amèrement en collant mon front contre le miroir : Nous ne sommes que ce qui leur permet d'être humain. Mentir comme Xesbeth, être fidèle comme Michaël, ne pas suivre les règles et être indépendant comme Gabriel et… (je me pinçai les lèvres) Et se laisser berner comme moi…Tu as profité de mon honnêteté pour me priver de la _volonté_ que tu m'avais donnée pour en faire un vice.

 _« De quoi je parle ? Je n'ai jamais eu de volonté. Tout lui appartient. »_

Un autre grondement, plus sourd, plus lointain, comme une complainte me répondit.

-Tu m'as laissé mettre au monde les Divinités Cardinales et les Fées parce que tu savais que c'était pour le bien de cette Terre ! m'égosillai-je presque en cognant mon poing contre la glace.

 _« Mais non, je n'ai rien désiré. C'est cette voix qui m'a demandé de le faire »_

Cette fois, je n'eus aucune autre réponse.

-Tu ne m'as jamais rien laissé faire pour mon propre bien.

 _« C'est normal voyons. Mon bien être ne concerne personne pas même moi. »_

J'attendis un moment en espérant une réponse de sa part, mais rien. _Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ? Je suis si confus._ Résigné, et surtout épuisé, je terminai de me sécher et me changeai pour retrouver les autres à l'infirmerie. Je trouvai quelques lits vides, ce qui m'incitait à penser que nos soins, à Catarina et moi-même, portaient leurs fruits. Pour les autres, je craignais devoir les faire transporter à Alicante. _A moins que…_

-Monsieur Caelum, m'appela la chasseuse d'ombres qui avait remplacé Edween. C'est normal qu'il soit si froid avec la fièvre qu'il a ?

M'occupant d'une patiente endormie, je jetai à coup au chasseur dont Sacha me parlait, puis, fronçant les sourcils je vins l'examiner. Il s'agissait d'un Nephilim qui comptait parmi les blessés les plus mal en point. Ses paupières remuaient, il semblait délirer dans son cauchemar sûrement provoqué par sa forte fièvre. Cependant, lorsque l'on touchait le reste du corps, il entrait clairement en hypothermie.

-Mets-le sur le côté, ordonnai-je à la chasseuse qui s'exécuta dans l'immédiat : Maintient le à ma place, je dois examiner son dos.

Nous changeâmes de place et je pus alors tâter sa colonne vertébrale, ainsi que le bas de son dos. Lorsque je remontai au niveau où se trouvaient ses poumons, je sentis sa respiration se faire de plus en plus faible.

-Il fait un œdème, il va falloir le maintenir assis, t'es prête ?

Elle acquiesça énergiquement, l'air sérieux plaqué sur son visage.

-A trois, (Je pris le chasseur par les épaules, et elle par les jambes) Un…, deux…(On le souleva) Trois !

Aussitôt, je le vis tressaillir et ses muscles se contractèrent.

-Attention il va- !

La pauvre se reçut tout le rejet du malade qui expulsait le trop plein de liquide dans ses poumons.

-…vomir.

-…pouah…, s'écria-t-elle en examinant sa poitrine.

-Retire tes vêtements, il se peut qu'il y ait de l'ichor dans ses sécrétions.

Je n'avais pas terminé ma phrase qu'elle avait déjà retiré son haut et essuyait les parties salies de son corps avec une serviette usagée de l'infirmerie. Je lui demandai si elle allait bien, je pouvais constater quelques brûlures sur le haut de sa poitrine et son ventre.

-Je vais m'en remettre, ça n'a pas rongé la peau. Dites-moi plutôt ce qu'il faut faire pour lui.

-Il va falloir qu'il expulse le reste du poison. Mais je vais avoir besoin d'un équipement médicale spécifique dont on ne dispose pas ici. Appel Catarina, et mets le haut-parleur s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme s'exécuta dans l'immédiat en prenant mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Alec m'assura que j'en aurai besoin si je restais ici. Et pour le coup, c'était bien le cas.

 _« Raphaël ? Un problème ? »_

-Pas un petit, un Nephilim fait un œdème lésionnel, et on manque de matériel pour faire évacuer l'accumulation de liquide.

 _« Un œdème ? Tu es sûr ? Je n'ai pas diagnostiqué de cas si urgent lorsque j'étais là-bas »_

-Tu sais très bien que cela survient sans prévenir, Cat'. Pour l'instant son état est stable et son corps rejette naturellement l'ichor, mais sa cage thoracique fait pression. On va devoir dégager ses voies respiratoires pour l'aider à expulser le reste.

 _« Merde ! Ça y est je vois de quel patient tu parles ! »_ pesta-t-il.

-Comment ça ?

 _« Je me souviens d'un chasseur d'ombres avec une quinte de toux. Sur le moment je lui ai donné un antitussif sans songer au fait que l'ichor avait pu s'introduire en lui. »_

Elle se blâma violemment de l'autre côté du téléphone. J'essayai de la faire dédramatiser même si je savais que l'état du chasseur pouvait gravement empirer à n'importe quel moment.

-Très bien, on va procéder autrement. Catarina, je vais avoir besoin que tu viennes ici avec un expectorant. Le plus efficace que tu aies chez toi. Il va falloir faire vite.

 _« J'arrive ! »_

Et elle coupa dans la seconde suivante.

-Ça va servir à quoi ? me demanda aussitôt Sacha.

-A augmenter l'expulsion du poison, dis-je, bien qu'en sachant que cela ne serait pas suffisant avec de l'ichor.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de l'infirmerie. Entrèrent Isabelle et une autre chasseuse à l'air affolé.

-On vous entend depuis le couloir, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Isabelle qui examinait le sol couvert de vomissement.

-Isabelle, remplace-moi. (Je désignai l'autre chasseuse) Toi, prends la fièvre des autres malades. Si tu perçois quoique ce soit d'anormal, préviens-les, lui dis-je en sortant de la pièce.

-Où tu vas ? s'inquiéta Isabelle.

-J'ai besoin de place, affirmai-je en me mettant torse nu.

-Q-Quoi !?

Je sortis dans le couloir et déployai mes ailes.

-Laissez-moi passer ! Je viens sur la demande de Raphaël ! entendis-je hurler depuis l'autre bout. Catarina envoya valser les chasseurs qui lui barrait la route et courut jusqu'à moi.

-Comment il va ? (Elle me toisa curieusement) T'as mal choisi ton moment pour faire du nudisme !

-Toujours stable, mais la pression est toujours là. (Je glissai mes doigts entre les plumes d'une de mes ailes) On va avoir besoin de ça.

Collent mon front contre mes ailes, je m'excusai d'avance de leur demander un tel sacrifice. Puis, d'une poigne ferme, j'extrayais un amas conséquent de plumes, m'arrachant au passage une grimace de douleur.

-Raphaël ! entendis-je s'écrier Isabelle : Il convulse !

Je fis un signe de tête à Catarina pour l'inciter à entrer. Sans tarder, je la suivis après avoir rangé mes ailes. Leur douleur déferla en moi, et je me sentais coupable de leur avoir fait subir cela. Mais pour l'heure, je savais que leur énergie pourrait sauver la vie de ce Nephilim.

-Tu l'expectorant ? m'enquis-je à l'attention de la Sorcière.

-Tiens. Elle me présenta une fiole.

Je lui pris des mains, sûrement un peu trop brusquement mais le manque de temps me rendait nerveux. Je mordis un de mes doigts jusqu'au sang, dont je fis s'écouler quelques gouttes dans la fiole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? se soucia Catarina en me voyant ensuite étaler mon sang sur les plumes arrachées.

-Mets les dans un récipient, vite !

Prise au dépourvue, je la vis chercher dans yeux un objet qui ferait l'affaire. Isabelle pointa le placard devant mes jambes. Je l'ouvris et chopa une coupelle en aluminium dans lequel je plaçai mes plumes. Je leur insufflai un peu de mon aura et aussitôt elles se mirent à se dissoudre. Avant que les volutes d'énergie ne s'échappent, que je les mélangeai au contenu de la fiole que je donnai ensuite à Catarina.

-Fais lui boire d'une traite, maintenant !

-Il faut calmer les convulsions avant, il va s'étouffer !

Je lâchai juron en rejoignant Isabelle qui maintenait toujours le patient assis. Je me mis à genoux sur le lit médicalisé, enlaçai l'homme par la taille et me mis à lui diffuser une importante quantité de mon aura. Ses bras, plaqués contre lui, commencèrent à se calmer et le reste de son corps fut libérer de ses spasmes. Nous pûmes même l'entendre soupirer profondément, nous rassurant alors tous.

-C'est bien mon grand, soufflai-je.

-Ok, j'y vais, fit Catarina en venant tenir le menton du chasseur. Elle le força à ouvrir la bouche pour ensuite l'aider à avaler l'expectorant qu'elle lui avait concocté.

-Écartez-vous, prévint Sacha qui se souvenait sûrement à la perfection du précédent incident.

-Apportez lui une bassine, il va en avoir besoin, dis-je en descendant du lit, pantelant.

-Tu vas bien ? me demanda Isabelle.

Je hochai la tête en lui souriant.

-Il ne devait pas apporter de quoi becqueter ton petit copain ?

-Je lui ai laissé trois messages vocaux mais je n'ai aucune réponse. Il a dû partir chercher ses plats chinois dans leur pays d'origine…

Je ricanai, en secouant la tête. J'avais conscience qu'avec toute cette énergie angélique brûlée pour soigner ce Nephilim, j'allais devoir freiner un peu et me reposer. Ma vue commençait déjà à se troubler, et la pièce se mit à tourner bien trop vite pour que je reste debout.

-Raphaël !

Je n'entendis que la voix d'Isabelle sans voir son visage. Il fit subitement noir, et mon corps, alourdi, ne répondait plus.

 _« Refa'El. Si je te laissais faire ce que bon te semble…si je te laissais vivre en étant guidé par ton cœur, je ne serais plus à même de te protéger. »_

 **Magnus**

Ragnor ne mit pas longtemps à répondre à mon message de feu et j'en fus vraiment rassuré. D'autant plus, qu'il me prévint qu'il ferait le trajet jusqu'à chez moi. Pourtant, lorsque qu'un Portail s'ouvrit au cœur de mon salon, sur le sol duquel j'étais toujours assis en tailleur, ce ne fut pas la magie de mon ami que je sentis mais celle de son fils qui sortit le dernier du tourbillon avant de refermer celui-ci.

Je fus surpris de ne pas compter Sunniva parmi eux.

-Magnus Bane, s'exclama Ragnor en me détaillant des pieds à la tête tandis que je me levai enfin : Qui a perdu un soupçon de sa Magnificence…

Toujours confus après ce qui était survenu à l'Institut, j'hésitai à approcher mon ami, qui, pourtant, ouvrit les bras pour venir m'enlacer. Je retrouvai enfin, un semblant de familiarité dans ses bras. La confiance me regagna et je répondis à son embrassade en y mettant de la force.

-Je pense toujours que tu aurais dû rester, Magnus , me murmura-t-il d'un timbre grave. Il se recula et me dévisagea soucieusement : Mais je suis heureux que tu sois parvenu à accomplir ton devoir. (Il frictionna mes épaules amicalement) Hypersensible comme tu es, cela n'a pas dû être facile, ricana-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Il déambula sans but dans la pièce tout en examinant un peu partout. C'est que mon loft était fort vide… Eliott, de son côté, n'avait pas bougé du point d'arrivé. Il semblait me jauger en silence, et son visage trahissait son scepticisme.

-Il a été troublé par ton aura démoniaque.

-Elle s'est tant décuplée que cela ?

Ragnor voulut rétorquer mais Eliott l'interrompit un peu sèchement.

-C'est flagrant, oui. (Il s'adressa ensuite à son beau-père) Est-ce que moi aussi je vais devenir comme lui ?

-Elly…soupira mon ami.

Clairement, je pouvais lire dans l'échange de leur regard qu'ils conversaient en silence. Un silence qui me pesait. Trois mois que j'étais parti et j'avais la nette impression que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ici. Et, bien que je fusse celui qui eut décidé de partir, mon impatience et ma nervosité prirent le dessus. Alors j'éclatai…

-Est-ce que quelqu'un dans cette ville est prêt à me parler ? A m'expliquer pourquoi l'Institut est dans un état si pitoyable, ou encore pourquoi Eliott semble totalement effrayé par ma présence ?

Peut-être fusse encore les paroles d'Isabelle qui me crispèrent ainsi, mais ma voix s'éleva plus que je ne le voulais. Je m'excusai aussitôt en m'empoignant les cheveux d'une main.

Un autre silence, bien plus pesant que le précédent, s'installa entre nous trois, et fit écho avec le vide de mon salon. Alors que j'avais pris appui contre l'encadrement de ma baie vitrée, je sentis une main effleurer mon dos qui me fit aussitôt tourner la tête par-dessus l'épaule.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te donner cette impression, Magnus.

C'était Eliott, qui, visiblement peiné, ancra ses grands yeux noirs dans les miens. Ce fut lui qui entama les explications. Il me raconta tous les événements depuis mon départ, passant par la mise en place de l'Alliance grâce à Alexander et à ses liens renforcés auprès d'un bon nombre de Créatures Obscures influentes, jusqu'aux rébellions qui avaient lieux un peu partout en ville. Si je « compris » les shadowhunters un peu trop traditionalistes -pour ne pas dire Valentin Morgensternistes- qui se sentaient offensés par cette Alliance et les nouveaux droits qui en découlaient, je parvenais un peu moins à saisir ces mêmes réactions chez les Créatures Obscures. Je passai outre sur le moment et les laissaient poursuivre leurs explications. Ragnor insista sur le fait qu'ils ne contaient seulement ce que leur famille avait vécu, et que j'aurai sûrement besoin de parler aux Shadowhunters de l'Institut pour avoir plus de détails sur ces rébellions.

La grimace peu convaincante sur le visage, je lui partageai les détails de mon entrée fracassante à la Cathédrale.

-J'étais loin d'être le bienvenu, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-Ouais, bon… T'es surtout tombé au mauvais moment. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs depuis ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux jours.

-Et donc, fis-je en agitant une main déductive : Si nous en venions aux faits.

Ragnor et Eliott s'échangèrent un regard hésitant, puis, mon meilleur ami se décida à délier sa langue. Tournant sur lui-même, il me dit qu'il m'avait connu meilleur hôte qu'en ce jour.

-Tu aurais pu au moins faire venir des sièges et de quoi boire.

-Pour la boisson, voilà pour toi (je lui fis apparaître une tasse de thé noir), pour les sièges, fait comme Eliott, mon sol n'est pas désagréable.

-Ça va, oui, confirma le plus jeune Sorcier d'entre nous trois.

-Je te jure, pesta mon ami en s'asseyant au sol. J'offris également un soda à Eliott et me fis apparaître un gobelet de café. Ragnor soupira une nouvelle fois, puis avoua : On connaît l'identité du père biologique d'Eliott.

Mes lèvres restèrent posées sur le bord du gobelet en carton, mais ma stupéfaction m'empêcha de boire. Je levai les yeux sur l'adolescent qui fuyait du regard, en direction de l'extérieur que l'on pouvait apercevoir par mon balcon. Je me souvins qu'avec Alexander, nous avions fait quelques suppositions au sujet de qui pourrait être le parent démoniaque d'Eliott. Et à en croire leurs expressions, je craignais que nous eussions raison. J'attendais donc la révélation ultime mais Ragnor savait faire monter le suspens.

-Pour célébrer l'admission de Max à l'Académie d'Idris, on-

-Max va à l'Académie ? l'interrompis-je, trop ahuri par ce que je venais d'entendre. Mais il n'a que douze ans ! Mon aîné me fusilla du regard et je me tus. Je lui fis signe de poursuivre.

-On a donc privatisé le _Pandémonium_ pour une fête, c'est d'ailleurs la première fois que j'ai vu autant de Shadowhunters dans ce club, sans arme, et surtout dans le seul but de s'amuser et pas faire une inspection. Bref, tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une pression démoniaque éclate sur l'Institut. Tout le monde l'a senti, enfin, surtout entendu. Quelqu'un a libéré le familier du Prince Azazel, il a complètement tout saccagé sur son passage…

 _J'ai pu constater, oui.._

-Pour avoir libéré son familier ?

Ragnor haussa les épaules.

-De ce qui est ressorti de l'enquête, il cherchait à se venger. S'il on l'a sorti des Enfers, ce n'était pas pour le contrôler ou lui donner d'ordre, non, il a vraiment agi seul, dans un acte désespéré.

-Il répétait sans cesse le nom d'Alec. Enfin… _Alexander._

Mon cœur rata un battement. Bien que Raphaël m'eût certifié qu'Alexander allait bien, savoir qu'un familier avait attenté à sa vie me glaça le sang. _Et je n'étais pas là…_ Me reprenant, j'écoutai le reste de l'histoire.

-Nous avons tous accouru à l'Institut pour empêcher ce désastre, mais il y a eu beaucoup de dommages…et il faut savoir qu'Eliott fait aussi parti des victimes. (Ragnor posa un regard empreint de tristesse et de culpabilité sur son fils) Sans l'intervention de l'Archange Michaël, j'ignore ce que nous aurions pu faire pour le sauver.

-Michaël était là aussi ?

-Disons que…qu'un autre événement est survenu en même temps que l'attaque de ce familier. Qui a d'ailleurs empêché Alec et Raphaël de nous rejoindre. Pourtant la force de deux anges n'auraient pas été de trop, heureusement que Clary et Jace étaient là, ils ont été fabuleux avec ce démon…

Pas que les prouesses de mon petit Biscuit et de Blondin ne m'intéressaient pas, mais je fis comprendre à Ragnor que je voulais savoir ce qui avait, justement, empêché Alec et Raphaël de les rejoindre tous, pour vaincre le familier du Prince de Dudaël.

-Pour être honnête, ils sont restés très secrets…Je sais juste que Raphaël était sérieusement blessé, il était évanoui lorsque Michaël, Gabriel et Alec l'ont ramené à l'Institut. Je crois bien qu'il n'est toujours pas au courant pour Eliott.

-Si, nous fit Eliott en fixant le fond de son soda : Étrangement, j'arrive à voir qu'il le sait. Je dirais même qu'il était déjà au courant avant même qu'on ne découvre que Lucifer est mon père.

 _Alors c'est bien lui…_ Je manquai de laisser échapper mon gobelet en carton, mais avec un peu de réflexe, sauvai mon café. Même si je m'en doutai un peu, savoir que mes doutes étaient confirmés me fit un sacré choc.

-Comment pouvez-vous en êtres si sûrs ? osai-je tout de même demander.

-Pour maintenir le souffle de vie qui me rester, il fallait faire appel à mon sang démoniaque, réveiller certaines impulsions, pour redonner une pression sanguine qui referait battre mon cœur. Michaël, qui partage le même sang que Lucifer, à tracer son _sigil_ avec et à partir du moment où je suis entré en contact avec ce sang, la marque a changé pour laisser place à celui de Lucifer. (Il tritura une mèche de sa frange et loucha dessus) Il paraît que j'ai les mêmes cheveux que lui.

Eliott nous dit tout cela avec une nonchalance presque insolente. Il abordait cela avec cette si laxiste attitude, ce même flegme, ce désintérêt effronté typique de ses jeunes gens en pleine crise d'adolescence. Cependant, pour l'avoir été un jour moi aussi, et surtout pour connaître suffisamment Eliott pour en être sûr, je savais que ceci n'était qu'une façade qu'il érigeait pour se protéger. Tous, nous faisions toujours ce qui est mieux pour dissimuler notre mal-être sans nous rendre compte que nous ne faisions qu'aggraver la situation. J'imaginai dans quelle détresse existentielle devait se noyer ce garçon…

Soudain, je songeai à Sunniva dont j'ignorai toujours les raisons de son absence.

-Et comment a réagi Sunniva ? Comment va-t-elle, pourquoi n'est-elle pas venu avec vous ?

-Elle- commença Ragnor avec une pointe d'hésitation. Eliott le coupa sans gêne.

-Ma mère veut à tout prix le trouver, pouffa-t-il avec dédain : comme si un Prince de l'Enfer accepterait de discuter poliment avec une humaine qu'il a violée.

Sans retenir mon geste, ma main partit d'elle-même et ce fut dans un claquement sec, dont l'écho percuta les murs du vaste salon vide, que je le giflai. Le regard écarquillé, l'air déboussolé, Eliott dévia son regard du sol pour le poser sur ma personne. Dans l'action, je renversai le fond de mon café, lequel, mon parquet imbibait.

-Je t'interdis de reparler de ta mère sur ce ton-là.

Portant une main à sa joue, le jeune Sorcier se leva en restant muet, puis il ouvrit un Portail par lequel il s'enfuit sans que je puisse le retenir.

-Laisse-le, me certifia Ragnor qui se levait à son tour. Ça lui fera du bien de prendre l'air. Il a besoin de rester dans son coin par moment. (Il rit sans joie) Tient ça de Sunniva.

-Dois-je comprendre que vous vous êtes disputé ?

-Et pas qu'un peu soupira-t-il en s'étira les bras. On est tous très tendus depuis deux jours.

Je levai les sourcils, en ayant l'impression d'entendre l'Archange Raphaël qui tentait de justifier le comportement véhément d'Isabelle.

-Même si ce n'est qu'un sale gosse, Eliott a raison sur un point, un démon supérieur, le Maître des Bas-fonds qui plus est, ne sera pas vraiment prompt à la discussion. Je ne sais pas trop ce que veut Sunniva, d'autant plus qu'elle ne souvient pas de lui, alors qu'en retraçant notre passé, tout porte à croire qu'ils se connaissaient.

-Tu parles de ce souvenir que tu as vu à travers la magie du violon d'Ole Bull ?

Mon aîné opina.

-Et tu vois, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de l'aider à se souvenir non plus. (Il secoua la tête) C'est de la folie de vouloir entrer en contact avec lui…

Ragnor se mit à tapoter nerveusement sa cuisse tout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Ce grand grincheux n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait nommer de très nerveux. Il parvenait toujours à relativiser, la preuve, faire semblant d'être mort puis revenir et se faire pardonner de tout le monde, fallait quand avoir un mental d'acier et une importante influence sur les esprits. Pour l'heure, il reflétait ce que son fils ne parvenait pas à exprimer. De la peur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas, Ragnor.

Il me jeta un rapide coup d'œil en coin, puis revint sur le paysage New-Yorkais, vu depuis la baie vitrée. D'une voix sourde, comme dans un souffle lointain et fébrile, il reprit :

-Gabriel…nous a fait part du rêve qui l'a poussé à prendre possession du corps d'Alec alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé.

Attentif, mais aussi peu certain de vouloir entendre la suite, je pris une profonde inspiration que je bloquai, dans l'attente de la suite.

-Si j'ai bien compris, Alec avait aussi eu ce rêve ou…je ne sais comment, mais il l'a vu à travers Gabriel mais n'en connaissait pas tout le sens. Gabriel nous expliqué que ce rêve lui avait prédit deux évènements, la disparition des créatures obscures et l'avènement d'une nouvelle ère menée par l'Etoile du Matin. Mais après la chute du Cercle et la mort de Valentin Morgenstern, on a compris que ce rêve ne pouvait plus se produire. Mais c'était sans compter l'arrivée d'une autre menace. Et si Michaël était au courant pour le premier songe, il semblerait que le suivant lui était inconnu jusqu'à ce jour.

-Une nouvelle ère menée par l'Etoile du Matin…Lucifer ? avais-je supposé.

Ragnor confirma mes dires d'un petit hochement de tête.

-Alec a mis Gabriel au pied du mur lorsqu'il lui a présenté Sunniva. Apparemment, il aurait déjà prédit que Lucifer tomberait amoureux d'une humaine. Mais ce qu'il omit de dire à Michaël, était que cette humaine lui donnerait accès un pouvoir similaire à celui de Gabriel lorsqu'ils le créèrent par leur lumière fraternelle.

-Attends, fis-je en triturant nerveusement le bout de mes doigts. Cela faisait un moment que je ne les avais pas entretenus, mes ongles étaient abîmés, et dénudés de vernis : Une simple humaine ne peut posséder un tel pouvoir. On parle tout de même de récréer un Archange là. (Je secouai la tête, ahuri) Eliott n'en est pas un.

-Lucifer n'a jamais eu l'intention de créer un nouvel Archange avec sa lumière, non, il voulait un pouvoir qui s'en rapprochait. Et il semblait que même une humaine pouvait amplement l'aider dans cette… (je le vis grimacer d'un air répugné) …tâche !

-Mais comment…soufflai-je totalement décontenancé.

-Par la même force que la sienne. Lucifer détient sa puissance de son prénom, il en est de même pour Sunniva. Si Lucifer est le « Porteur de Lumière » Sunniva est le « Don du Soleil ». Etant un Ange Déchu, Eliott ne pouvait pas naître Nephilim. Mais l'énergie qui circule en lui est de la même brutalité que celle de Gabriel. En revanche, si l'Aura du Gardien de la Lune est influencée par l'équilibre qui prône entre celle du Gardien du Soleil et de la Nature, Eliott est un véritable électron libre. Il n'a nullement besoin de cet équilibre pour garder sa puissance.

Commençant à comprendre où voulait en venir mon ami, j'essayai d'imaginer un Monde où cet équilibre n'existerait pas.

-L'Enfer est piégé par cet équilibre, si l'on venait l'ébranler, alors la surface terrestre deviendrait comme un terrain de jeu pour les démons. Nuit comme jour, déduisis-je.

-Bingo.

-Il règne sur les Enfers depuis qu'il a réussi à mettre la reine du Pandémonium dans sa poche, m'emportai-je soudainement, pris d'une panique peu subtile : Que veut-il de plus ? S'il veut corrompre les lignes de forces pour manipuler toutes les magies, il n'a pas besoin de dévaster l'équilibre du Monde pour ça !

-Mais il n'en a rien à faire des lignes de forces, Magnus, m'interrompit Ragnor : D'après Gabriel, tout ce qui le pousserait à agir serait la même raison qui l'a fait déchoir son orgueil. Il pense que cette Terre lui revient de droit. Que les humains n'ont leur place nulle part. Et ce n'est sûrement pas les sentiments qu'il a pu éprouver pour Sunniva qui le feront changer d'avis.

-Alors quoi ? On devrait laisser les ténèbres s'abattre sur la nouvelle aurore qu'on a su gagner en tuant Valentin ?

Un subit mal de tête me provoqua un violent tournis. N'ayant rien autour de moi pour me maintenir debout, je chutai sur le côté et me cognai un coude contre le parquet.

-Hé ! s'alarma Ragnor qui venait de s'accroupir à côté de moi : qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-J'ai comme…une impression de déjà-vu.

Mon esprit se mit à faire défiler ma mémoire à une vitesse fulgurante jusqu'à remonter au souvenir de la bataille d'Alicante. Je nous revis, Alexander et moi, liés par la rune d'Alliance de Clary. Un court instant, je fus capable de lire dans ses pensées, de voir à travers son esprit et d'entrer en contact avec son don de clairvoyance. Je m'étais vu, pieds et poings liés et être tiré vers les abysses ténébreuses par une masse informe que je sus être mon père. Ses yeux de chat m'avaient traversé, et il essayait de me ramener à lui alors que je me débattais pour rejoindre Alexander, dont les liens entaillaient sa peau jusqu'au sang. On l'empêchait de me parler…et moi je lui hurlai : « Les Ténèbres s'abattront sur la nouvelle Aurore. » _Se pourrait-il, que le rêve de Gabriel et le sien soient liés ?_ songeai-je alors que je retrouvai mes esprits. Aidé par mon aîné, je me remis droit sur mes pieds et lui demandait ce qu'avait exactement vu l'Archange Blanc dans sa vision.

Ragnor parut d'abord hésitant, semblant un peu soucieux au sujet du vertige que je venais d'avoir, puis, après que je lui eus assuré que je me portais mieux, il dit :

-Le néant, Magnus… Un néant qui naîtra des mains d'Eliott. Il n'est rien d'autre qu'une arme aux yeux de Lucifer. L'arme, qui lui permettra d'aboutir ses desseins.

Je n'eus guère le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit qu'un Portail s'ouvrit de nouveau au milieu de mon salon. L'un comme l'autre, nous fûmes étonnés de revoir ce cher Eliott dont l'expression mêlait effrois et détresse.

-Maman n'est plus à la maison et je ne ressens sa présence nulle part en ville !

A côté de moi, j'entendis Ragnor appeler le prénom de sa bienaimée d'une voix étranglée par son émois.

* * *

-Que dois-je faire ?

Après avoir passé une journée et une nuit entière à méditer dans son temple isolé, Alec était parvenu à déchiffrer tous les sens du rêve qu'il faisait au sujet de sa sœur et de la constellation d'Ophiuchus. Mais à en juger par la mine soucieuse qu'il arborait, rien de positif ne semblait en résulter.

-Si cela concerne ta sœur, tu n'as pas le droit de lui cacher la vérité. Ce n'est pas à toi de choisir pour elle, Alec.

-Je sais bien, soupira-t-il derrière le paravent où il se déshabillait : Mais il y a plus d'alternatives à risque que de futurs sereins ! Vous pensez vraiment que je souhaite mettre ma sœur en danger pour libérer un esprit divin ? Il est peut-être même déjà corrompu !

Li-Tôten et Alec se trouvait aux thermes, que le Maître des lieux avait privatisé pour converser en toute discrétion avec le jeune Ange. Les cheveux relevés en un chignon un peu éméché, l'Elfe attendait déjà dans le bassin tout en dégustant une pâtisserie recouverte de sésame, dont une deuxième était posée sur un plateau flottant sur l'eau. Nu, Alec le rejoignit enfin en lui demandant ce qu'il mangeait.

-Un _Daifuku_. On en mange pendant la cérémonie du thé, mais personnellement je le préfère avec une coupe de saké. (Deux coupes étaient posées sur le bord du bassin) Mes serviteurs ne comprennent pas bien mes goûts, et me reprochent de casser mes propres règles.

-Raphaël m'a dit que vous étiez à cheval sur les traditions.

-Bah, il m'arrive de faire quelques exceptions. Après tout, il est impossible de faire des promesses éternelles, l'avenir peut venir tout basculer d'un instant à l'autre. Si je n'avais pas eu ce don de lire dans les rêves, on aurait pu me répéter cent fois par jour que je serais le mentor d'un ancien Nephilim, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

Alec comprenait ce que voulait dire son aîné. On avait beau faire des projets dans nos vies, il arrivait parfois que rien ne tourne comme on eut pu le prévoir. Mais cela n'empêchait pas que cela soit agréable. Puis dans d'autres situations… _ce que j'aurai apprécié qu'il me parle de ses projets à lui._ Se dit le brun en songeant à Magnus. Survint ensuite, sa première rencontre avec l'Archange Raphaël. Un moment intrusif, provocateur comme il sait l'être… _Comment aurai-je pu me douter qu'un jour je sois incapable de me passer de lui,_ sourit-il en goûtant la pâtisserie.

-Hm, c'est bon en fait.

-Et avec ça…(Li-Tôten lui présenta une coupe de saké) c'est encore meilleur.

Le remerciant, Alec s'empara dans la coupe, aussi appelé _Sakazuki_ , et après avoir levé le coude avec son aîné, il reprit leur conversation première :

-Deux options s'offrent à ma sœur : soit elle apprend par moi, que l'esprit d'Asclépios est sur le point de se changer en mauvais esprit, prêt à se rallier aux Seigneurs des Bas-fonds, soit, elle l'apprend -et ce dans mon plus grand étonnement- par la Reine de la Cour des Lumières. Et dans les deux cas, le risque zéro n'existe pas. Elle met sa vie en danger pour libérer Asclépios. Après quoi, je ne vois rien d'autre.

-Tu ne peux pas voir ce qui ne te concerne pas, Alec. Du moins, pas dans son entier le plus total.

-Cela vous est déjà arrivé, de voir entièrement le futur d'une personne ?

Li-Tôten secoua la tête en toute honnêteté.

-Jamais. Et je pense que si cela arrivait, rien de bien n'en ressortirait.

Alec haussa un sourcil avec un air évident.

-On aurait envie de s'en mêler et de changer le destin, conclut-il en reprenant une bouchée de son _Daifuku._

Les deux hommes prirent le temps de profiter des vapeurs des thermes et du chant des grillons un court instant. La lune était belle cette nuit-là. Alec se demandait comment se portait Gabriel et Michaël. Il se souvint, qu'après la révélation de son ami au sujet de son rêve qu'il eut caché à Michaël, ce dernier s'était aussitôt fermé et n'avait pas décroché un mot le restant de leur court passage à l'Institut.

-Mais à quoi bon voir l'avenir si c'est pour rester les bras croiser et être spectateur d'une catastrophe.

-Les rêves n'apportent pas que des mauvaises nouvelles, Alec, soupira Li-Tôten d'une mine mi- amusée mi- désabusée.

-Pas les miens, trancha-t-il en fixant soucieusement le fond de son _sakazuki._

-Écoute, tu viens tout juste de lire un de tes rêves. Peut-être qu'en lisant les autres, tu verras de meilleures visions. Mais pour en revenir à ta sœur, tu ne dois pas choisir à sa place. De près comme de loin, cela la concerne et ce, même si personne ne pourra dire pourquoi. En revanche, ta sœur semble pouvoir empêcher que la situation ne s'aggrave.

Li-Tôten posa sa coupe, et se leva soudainement. Alec tourna la tête, essayant de cacher sa gêne d'être à côté d'une personne nue, et demanda de quoi il voulait parler.

-Si l'esprit d'Asclépios rejoignait le parti des Enfers, alors les rangs des démons ne feraient que grossir. J'ai beau être une créature faite de sang céleste et démoniaque, j'ai bien conscience des risques que cela engendrait, si l'un des deux camps décidait d'avoir une totale emprise sur la Terre.

-C'est comme…avec les Divinités Cardinales ?

-Exactement. Vous autres, Shadowhunters, avez beau être des Nephilim, vous ne défendez pas les Cieux pour autant. Votre devoir, est de maintenir la paix sur Terre et pas ailleurs.

 _« Ne porte jamais serment »_ Alec oublia son embarras et se remémora les paroles de l'Archange Raphaël. Il posa son regard sur son aîné qui sortait du bassin. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, mais crut que sa vue, mêlée à la brume du bassin, lui jouait des tours. Cependant c'était bien des écailles et des pointes osseuses qui longeaient la colonne vertébrale de l'Elfe. Et Alec était presque sûr que cela n'avait rien à voir avec son sang féerique.

-Comment puis-je lui dire alors que je n'ai pas le droit de la voir. Un simple message de feu ne suffira pas pour tout expliquer à ma sœur et la connaissant, elle serait capable de traverser tout les Royaume des fées pour me retrouver et me faire cracher le morceau.

-Une véritable guerrière, ricana Li-Tôten avant de faire appeler ses serviteurs.

Alec sortit à son tour du bassin, prit les devants et apporta son Yukata à Li-Tôten. S'échangeant un regard respectueux, les deux hommes regagnèrent l'intérieur de la salle des changes. Plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dans le temple de _Seiryuu,_ celui situé au sous-sol et qu'Alec n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, le jour de son arrivée.

-Tu vas t'entraîner avec moi, d'accord ?

-D'accord, rétorqua Alec en imitant son aîné qui s'agenouillait sur une paillasse. Ils en possédaient une chacun, installée en face de celle de l'autre. Mais m'entraîner à quoi ?

-A communiquer à travers les rêves. Nous l'avions déjà fait deux fois. Tu te souviens ?

Alec opina en silence.

-Entre liseurs de rêves c'est plutôt simple, du moins, à partir du moment ou l'un des liseurs ne bloque pas son esprit. Mais d'un liseur de rêves à une personne sans don de clairvoyance, c'est toujours ambigu. En partant du principe que tu es « interpellateur », en tant que liseur de rêves ton esprit est sensiblement ouvert à celui des autres. Tu ne risques donc pas d'endommager l'esprit de « l'interpelé » même si celui-ci n'a pas de don comme le tien. En revanche, si « l'interpelé » essaie de te repousser, qu'il soit un liseur de rêve ou pas, tu pourrais subir de lourds dommages, voire, mourir pendant la communication.

Cela n'impressionna pas Alec pour autant. Lui qui avait été élevé avec l'idée que sa mort pourrait se faire en sauvant des vies et en réduisant les attaques démoniaques, ce n'était pas les paroles de Li-Tôten qui allaient le déstabiliser.

-Comment on procède ?

Souriant avec satisfaction, l'aîné commença donc les explications. Finalement, Alec comprit qu'il n'y avait rien de bien farfelu, et rien qu'il n'avait pas déjà essayé auparavant. Il connaissait juste mieux la procédure et les termes à employer désormais. Comme pour la première fois qu'il entra en contact avec Li-Tôten, il se focalisa sur sa personne, sur son esprit, sur ce qu'il voulait lui partager en rêve. Encore sous les effets de sa précédente et longue séance de méditation qui dura deux jours et une nuit, Alec replongea aisément dans les abysses de son esprit.

Cela ne changeait pas, l'eau l'entourait sans arrêt. Qu'il soit en surface à y contempler ses visions comme il le ferait avec un miroir ou à nager dans son esprit, il n'y avait rien d'autre autour de lui que de l'eau. Alec se demandait si cela n'avait pas un rapport avec le fait, qu'en réalité il n'était pas à l'aise avec cet élément et que son subconscient essayait de, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pallier ce problème.

Lorsqu'Alec trouva enfin la frontière entre son esprit et celui de Li-Tôten, il flotta jusqu'à elle, et la traversa. Son corps sortit de l'eau, libérant un bruit d'éclaboussure sur son passage bien qu'au dehors, il ne soit pas trempé. Tout comme cette neige sans température qui tombait tout autour de Li-Tôten, qui, comme lors de leur première rencontre dans son rêve, ne tenait aucune canne.

-Tu sembles avoir compris l'usage du subconscient, lui dit-il en marchant jusqu'à lui.

-Un remède à nos maux les plus profonds. Même si ce n'est qu'en apparence…

-Si ce subconscient t'autorise à accéder à l'esprit de la personne que tu interpelleras, alors tout se passera bien. Mais si tu ressens la moindre complication, ne force pas les choses et va-t'en. Si tu t'obstines, tu solliciteras alors une plus grande partie de ton propre esprit et tu pourrais le briser.

Li-Tôten mit fin à la communication onirique. Alec revint à lui, en prenant une profonde bouffée d'air, tandis que son aîné se trouvait déjà debout sur sa canne. De sa main libre, il aida son cadet à se relever.

-Il se fait tard, tu auras passé plus de quarante heures de méditation en plus de celle que nous venons de faire.

Stupéfait, Alec lui demanda s'ils venaient vraiment de passer une heure à communiquer en rêve.

-J'ai trouvé cela pourtant très rapide…

-La dimension onirique accélère le temps. Et dans le monde réel, le rêve se déroule au ralenti. Mais lorsque l'on dort, nous n'avons pas vraiment la notion du temps. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il est préférable de communiquer avec quelqu'un pendant son sommeil. Nous sommes moins méfiants. Mais tu peux être amené à le faire en étant éveillé, comme nous venons de le faire à l'instant. (Il se dirigea vers les portes qu'il ouvrit en grand) Allez, je te raccompagne jusqu'à tes appartements.

Ce qu'ils firent. Bien qu'en chemin, Alec eut un léger vertige qui le força à se maintenir à la rambarde du couloir extérieur.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Une vision ? s'enquit Li-Tôten.

-Non juste…un coup de fatigue.

-Haha, en même temps, tu n'as pas dormi la nuit dernière, et annihiler tes cinq sens pour développer ton sixième brûle beaucoup d'énergie. Demain, tu te reposeras.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour-

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer sa protestation, Alec se reçut un coup de canne contre sa gorge.

-Je n'ai pas oublié ça, fit remarquer Li-Tôten en désignant le bandage autour du cou de son cadet : Je ne pense pas t'avoir demandé comment tu t'étais blessé…

Se redressant lentement, non sans détourner ses yeux du regard hypnotique de son aîné, Alec déglutit en sentant la pointe de la canne se presser contre sa plaie.

-Disons, que j'aide quelqu'un à accomplir son devoir en toute sécurité.

Aussitôt, Li-Tôten reposa sa canne au sol et sourit en coin, presque railleur.

-Est-ce que cette personne mérite que tu te sacrifies pour elle ?

Alec ne put empêcher ses souvenirs refaire surface. Il se revoyait, sur le champ de bataille, à tenir contre lui le corps blessé de Magnus. Il se rappela l'effroi qu'il eut éprouvé et du désespoir qui s'était emparé de lui. Afin de ne plus jamais avoir à subir ça une nouvelle fois, il a choisi de donner sa vie pour Magnus. Et malgré tout le chagrin et la colère qu'il portait en lui, il se dit encore, que s'il devait à nouveau faire ce choix, il le referait sans hésiter.

-Ton silence parle pour toi, soupira Li-Tôten qui se remit en marche. Il ajouta d'une voix mielleuse : Au fait, j'ai vu l'un de tes songes tout à l'heure.

-Ah ? fit Alec, qui ne s'était rendu compte de rien : lequel ?

-La forme originel de celui où tu vois l'Arbre du Monde. (Il passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule et sourit) Tu avais oublié de me parler de cet hortensia blanc.

-Je n'ai pas jugé ce détail important, déclara simplement l'Ange.

-Tu mériterais un autre coup de canne, tu le sais ça ? pesta son aîné dont le sourire s'était fendu en un rictus mécontent.

-Hé bien dites-moi en quoi cet hortensia est si important ? pouffa Alec alors qu'ils atteignaient sa chambre. Ils trouvères une pile de draps devant la porte. Alec les désigna du doigt.

-J'ai demandé à ce qu'on t'apporte de quoi changer tes draps, je suppose que du sang a dû tâcher ton lit. (Il chassa se sujet d'un geste désinvolte) Tu ne connais donc pas le langage des fleurs ? Pauvre petit…

Agacé, Alec fit claquer le bout de sa langue contre son palais. Il ramassa ses draps, puis se redressa vivement en levant une tête fière. Une tête de Lightwood qui n'aimait guère qu'on se joue de lui.

-Raphaël m'a dit que cela voulait dire « premier amour ».

-Et ?

Peu sûr de comprendre ce que Li-Tôten cherchait à lui faire dire, il fronça les sourcils et l'interrogea du regard.

-C'est tout ce qu'il t'a dit ? Quel froussard, vraiment…

Pas du genre curieux, Alec aurait pu faire arrêter là leur conversation…mais, entre ce que son cœur désirait ardemment de savoir, et le sourire subtilement provocateur de Li-Tôten, il ne put faire autrement que d'en demander plus.

-L'Hortensia que tu tiens, alors que tu te trouves entre ses deux créatures, l'une liée au ciel et l'autre aux bas-fonds… signifie bien « premier amour », mais le terme en lui-même à deux sens : Le premier, est celui le plus répandu, soit, le fait d'aimer sincèrement pour la première fois de ta vie et de voir ce sentiment nous être retourné. Et le deuxième sens, est celui d'aimer pour la première fois quelqu'un tout court. Un nouvel amour. Dans le premier cas, l'amour est personnifié, et l'on dit souvent d'une personne qu'on a aimé en premier que c'est notre premier Amour alors que le terme abstrait est là pour définir la liaison en elle-même.

-Alors…aimer une personne pour la première fois…

-C'est la naissance d'un premier amour entre vous.

Li-Tôten sourit en voyant le visage déconfit de son cadet qui fixait le vide sans rien dire.

-Raphaël ne peut pas mentir. Mais il peut s'abstenir de parler s'il ne tient pas à dévoiler la vérité.

-Peut-être qu'on ne lui a pas laissé le choix… murmura Alec en songeant au vice de l'Archange. Reprenant soudainement contenance, il adressa un regard sérieusement déterminé à l'Elfe et dit : Si vous avez accepté de me prendre sous votre aile, ce n'est pas pour rien n'est-ce pas ? Vous dites faire cela pour m'aider, et aussi accueillant vous soyez je sais que vous attendez quelque chose de moi. Autant me dire ce que c'est maintenant vous ne croyez pas ?

-Quelle belle monté d'assurance, jeune Alexander. Je me demandai quand tu allais t'en apercevoir. Encore une fois, tu défies mes espérances et m'épates. (Il inclina sa tête respectueusement) C'est vrai, j'attends quelque chose de toi. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi.

-Je devine donc que c'est pour _Refa'El_ ?

Cette fois, Li-Tôten, posté avec droiture face à Alec, prit un air bien moins taquin. Si son expression paraissait fermée au premier abord, le jeune Ange décela un soupçon de fébrilité dans ses yeux tremblants.

-J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour le libérer de l'entrave qu'on lui impose. Mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces.

Derrière lui, la lune éclairait les façades du Palais de _Seiryuu_ dont l'ombre s'étendit sur le sol du couloir extérieur, des pieds de Li-Tôten jusqu'au visage d'Alec qui fut assombri. Le Dragon Azure semblait s'être emparé de lui.

-Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec ce fragment de rêve que vous m'avez montré ?

L'aîné opina en silence.

-Je ferais ce qu'il faut, affirma Alec sans l'ombre d'un doute dans ses yeux bleus. L'éclat de la lune les rendaient si sombres, comme si ses iris absorbaient chaque rayon de lumière. Vous avez ma parole.

-Les fées n'aiment guère les promesses non tenues, prévint Li-Tôten, qui, pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée d'Alec chez lui, se montrait méfiant.

-Moi non plus.

Après un dernier échange visuel très solennel, les deux hommes ses séparèrent.

-Tu déposeras tes draps usés devant la porte, avait simplement ajouté Li-Tôten avant de s'en aller.

Alec ne changea que les draps tâchés, bien que les serviteurs lui aient apporté toute une parure, il souhaita conserver le parfum de Raphaël de cette couche où il se sentait bien. Dans laquelle il s'endormit sans crainte, et profondément.

* * *

Isabelle faisait les cent pas dans la cuisine, son portable plaqué contre son oreille, elle tentait pour la énième fois de contacter Simon. Clary non plus n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles et s'était donc chargée de commander de quoi manger. Depuis le temps, tout le monde à l'Institut commençait à s'impatienter d'autant plus que le devis de Lorenzo faisait tourner de l'œil.

-Il est sérieux ce type ? D'accord, la Cathédrale est en mauvaise état, mais même avec sa ristourne on va devoir se couper un bras pour le payer.

-Vous n'avez pas de système de prêt bancaire à Idris ? essaya Clary, accoudée au bout de la table : Je ne sais pas moi, une assurance logement mise en place par la Consule ?

-Tu rêves là, je ne sais pas comment fictionne la vie des terrestres, mais chez nous, on n'a pas vraiment ce genre « d'assurance » comme tu dis.

Les deux jeunes femmes rirent de bon cœur malgré le désespoir de la situation. Tombant une nouvelle fois sur le répondeur de Simon, Isabelle jura avant de balancer son portable sur la table.

-Toi aussi tu tombes sur sa messagerie ?

-C'est que ça deviendrait presque inquiétant, marmonna la brune.

-C'est vrai que ce n'est pas trop le genre à Simon de délaisser si longtemps son portable. Il n'a peut-être plus de batterie.

-Ouais, eh bah tu sais quoi ? Ce serait bien qu'on aille le chercher quand même, sait-on jamais, avec toutes ces rébellions, il manquerait plus qu'il se soit retrouvé coincé dans une embrouille.

-Ça, c'est bien plus son genre, ricana Clary en redonnant le portable à son amie : On n'a qu'à se séparer. Je vais voir son « loft » et toi va voir si Raphaël ne sait pas où il est fourré.

Sur un commun accord, les chasseuses se rendirent à l'armurerie où elles prirent de quoi se défendre au cas où la situation s'avérerait plus délicate. L'un des gardes les retinrent, ayant été prévenu que le chef actuel, était mal en point.

-Vous êtes son second, quelqu'un doit rester ici, dit-il à l'intention de Clary.

-Jace est là aussi. Je vais le prévenir que je m'absente, d'accord ?

Isabelle l'informa qu'elle partait la première et qu'elles n'avaient qu'à se contacter plus tard. Avant de se rendre à l'hôtel Dumort, Isabelle essaya le restaurant chinois où devait passer commande Simon, mais les employés affirmèrent ne pas l'avoir revu depuis sa dernière visite la veille, avec elle. Lorsqu'elle se présenta à l'hôtel Dumort, les gardes du corps de Santiago l'envoyèrent paître, ce qui ne plut que très peu à Isabelle qui insista pour rencontrer le chef du Clan de New-York.

-Il n'est pas là, intervint une voix féminine derrière les gardes du corps.

Soudainement plus silencieux, ils s'écartèrent et laissèrent alors place à une jeune femme brune, aux traits asiatique, habillée dans une combinaison bicolore, argenté et émeraude. Le tout, accompagné d'une large ceinture corsaire en suédine.

-Qui êtes-vous ? fit Isabelle, méfiante.

-Vous êtes celle qui désirez l'accès à cet endroit, ce n'est pas à moi de me présenter en première.

Souriant en coin, Isabelle reconnut là les manières rigides des vampires.

-Isabelle Lightwood, je viens voir Raphaël Santiago.

-Lily Chen, répliqua l'autre femme en tendant une main. Isabelle la serra respectueusement : Comme je viens de vous le dire il n'est pas là. Et c'est moi qui garde l'hôtel en son absence.

-Vous êtes son bras droit ?

-On peut dire ça, en effet.

Isabelle hocha simplement la tête puis demanda où elle pouvait trouver Raphaël.

-Notre chef n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, il a donc décidé de rester chez lui.

-Je vois, et pourriez-vous me dire si Simon Lewis se trouve ici ?

Lily secoua la tête, faisant un peu plus chuter l'espoir d'Isabelle et grimper son anxiété.

-Merci pour les infos, et désolée pour le dérangement.

Sans ajouter plus de politesse elle se mit à courir hors du parking souterrain de l'Hôtel, seul endroit protégé du Soleil afin de rencontrer les vampires la journée, et composa le numéro de Clary.

« Tu l'as trouvé ? »

-Non, je sors de l'hôtel, ni lui ni Raphaël n'y sont, je vais voir chez lui.

« Je suis en chemin pour le loft, je te tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau. »

-Bien.

Elle raccrocha. _Simon, mais t'es passé où ?_ Sans plus attendre, elle sortit sa stèle afin de tracer une rune de célérité. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'elle voulait faire avant que Méliorn ne vienne l'aborder. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle Isabelle ne s'était pas préparé en ce jour, c'était bien de rencontrer le chevalier fée en ville. Et encore moins que cela soit lui qui vienne lui parler. Depuis son procès pour l'avoir libéré de la cité des os, ils n'avaient plus vraiment gardé contact.

-Mais qui vois-je, sourit-il en s'avançant vers elle : Isabelle Lightwood.

-Méliorn ? (Elle eut un rictus sceptique) Si je m'attendais !

-Hé bien ? Une fée ne peut se promener dans New-York ?

Isabelle lui adressa un regard exaspéré.

-Sérieusement, Méliorn, on dirait que tu oublies à qui tu parles, là. D'ailleurs, tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas le temps pour le moment.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route, le chevalier la retint par des paroles bien mystérieuses.

-J'éviterais de rester plus longtemps en compagnie du Diurne, si j'étais toi.

Méliorn connaissait que trop bien son ancienne amante, de qui, il attisa la curiosité et capta toute l'attention.

-Cette journée est influencée par la coïncidence, j'ai l'impression. Isabelle se tourna à demi, toujours à la même position, à l'écart du chevalier fée, et le dévisagea avec défiance : je cherche Simon, et comme par hasard tu viens me parler de lui. (Elle fit glisser son fouet le long de son bras jusqu'à l'empoigner fermement) Mais je sais très bien que le hasard n'est pas votre fort.

-Je ne suis pas venu te trouver pour chercher querelle, Isabelle, prévint Méliorn qui garda son épée rangée dans son fourreau, toujours accroché à son ceinturon.

Après réflexions, la chasseuse rangea son arme qui redevint un bracelet autour de son avant-bras.

-Donc, tu avoues que cette rencontre n'est pas due au hasard, tu voulais me voir ?

Le chevalier, aux expressions d'habitude plus contenues, hocha la tête et avoua :

-Notre Reine porte un grand intérêt au Vampire Diurne. Les êtres uniques nous attirent, nous autres, créatures du Petit Peuple.

-Tu n'es pas du genre à venir converser de la sorte, surtout pour parler de ta Reine. Que se passe-t-il Méliorn, ? et dis-moi où est Simon.

Le chevalier s'approcha lentement de son amie et se stoppa pile à côté d'elle. Épaule contre épaule, le regard braqué dans une direction opposé, tous deux se défiaient par leur digne posture.

\- Je sais que vous êtes en sous-effectifs et que cela ne sera pas en s'arrangeant depuis l'attaque de l'Institut… Et les rebelles courent toujours. Alors je suis venu te proposer un marché.

-Vous avez des yeux et des oreilles partout, pouffa la brune. Très bien, quel est ton marché ? Et que réclames-tu surtout ?

-Je veux que tu préviennes _Refa'El_ que la Reine a trouvé un moyen de lever les « sceaux ».

-Les « sceaux » ?

-Il comprendra. Mais transmets-lui bien ce message…

-Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? (Elle haussa les épaules) je ne sais même pas de quoi tu me parles.

-Je te parle de notre sécurité à tous, Isabelle, se justifia la fée sans pour autant étoffer sa réponse.

Mais cela sembla suffisant pour alerter la chasseuse. Il était déjà rare de voir Méliorn délier ainsi sa langue, dans l'espoir de demander de l'aide.

-Très bien, qu'as-tu à me proposer ?

-Je sais comment calmer les rébellions des créatures obscures. Je ne te promets pas un arrêt instantané, mais je peux atténuer les ardeurs jusqu'à ce que vous prouviez que cette Alliance nous apportera une véritable paix. Bien sûr, il faudrait que l'Enclave calme les ardeurs de votre peuple.

-On gèrera le mécontentement des nôtres. Mais si tu sais comment faire arrêter ces attroupements, alors j'accepte. Mais j'ai une dernière question à te poser.

-Pose-là, et vois si tu je peux te donner une réponse.

Isabelle sourit, railleuse.

-Tu peux, mais à toi voir si tu veux : Que veut la Reine à Simon ?

-Disons, qu'il pourrait bien aider ma Reine à concrétiser ses projets. Et si cela arrivait, alors ton petit ami vampire deviendrait une des plus grandes menaces qu'Enfer et Paradis n'aient jamais connu.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils croisèrent à nouveau leurs yeux. Isabelle semblait rongée de d'incertitude et de méfiance tandis que celui de Méliorn n'avait jamais été aussi suppliant. Jetant la capuche de sa longue cape qu'il entourait son corps, le chevalier fée s'en alla, mêlé à une foule de gens qui ne le voyait pas.

Plus tard, Isabelle reçut un nouvel appel de Clary qui l'informa que Simon se trouvait à l'Institut. La brune pesta, avant de rebrousser chemin, l'esprit voilé d'un brouillard d'inquiétude. Au moins, Simon allait bien. Mais elle ne pouvait se sortir de la tête son étrange conversation avec Méliorn. Lorsqu'elle retrouva Clary et Simon dans le hall, tous deux en pleine échange dans lequel, le jeune vampire se faisait incendier par sa meilleure amie, Isabelle ne sut quoi faire sur le moment. Elle resta immobile, au milieu des gardes, et observait la scène sans rien dire. _Je me suis mise à le chercher…si désespérément,_ se dit-elle alors qu'elle amorçait un pas en leur direction. _Que lui veut la Reine ?_ Simon remarqua Isabelle, et l'air penaud, il commença à se fondre en excuse tout en l'imitant et marchant vers elle. _De quel projet parle Méliorn ?_ Sans contrôler son corps, la chasseuse leva les bras lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de l'autre. _Pourquoi cela doit-il l'impliquer lui ?_

-Isab….- ?

Arrivée à sa hauteur, Isabelle enroula délicatement ses bras au cou de Simon, s'y suspendit et emprisonna sa bouche dans un simple baiser. Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus léger, de plus délicat, mais avec toute la tendresse dont elle pouvait faire preuve. Interdit, Simon ne prit même pas la peine de fermer les yeux, tant ce geste le stupéfia, voire, l'ensorcela. _Je l'ai laissé se faire blesser une fois, plus jamais je ne veux revoir ça de nouveau._ Quand Simon se décida enfin à répondre au baiser, celui-ci devint plus pressant, plus appuyé, et leurs hanches vinrent rencontrer celles de l'autre. _Je veux le pouvoir, de le protéger._

Derrière eux, Clary sourit avec tendresse avant de filer tout en ordonnant aux autres de se remettre au travail au lieu de les admirer niaisement. De leur côté, Isabelle et Simon restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, front contre front, tout en discutant à voix basse, dans des chuchotements entre-coupés par des baisers papillons. C'étaient bien la première fois depuis ces quatre mois où ils flirtèrent ensemble, qu'ils s'affichaient de manière si intime en public.

-Vraiment désolé pour la commande…

-Je m'en moque, souffla-t-elle le regard baissé vers la base du col du jeune homme : tu vas bien ?

-Pourquoi cela n'irait pas, hein ? essaya Simon en ricanant, mais lorsque la chasseuse fit remonter ses yeux sur lui, ces derniers étaient remplis d'inquiétude et de sévérité. Il comprit que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment pour les plaisanteries : Tout va bien. Disons que le grand chef ne se sentait pas bien…

-Parité ?

-Parité.

Si Simon tenait à garder secret sa rencontre avec la Reine, Isabelle quant à elle, tenait à garder secret sa conversation avec Méliorn.

-Clary a commandé les repas pour nous, ils doivent être arrivés. Tu as faim ?

Isabelle hocha la tête, embrassa à nouveau le vampire puis, tous deux rejoignirent les autres en cuisine. Là-bas, ils croisèrent Edween, qui hésitait à prendre une boîte de nouilles sautées. Clary lui en attrapa une et lui donna.

-Merci…

-Alors, avec Jace ? s'enquit Isabelle qui croqua dans un rouleau de printemps.

-Il avait un gros manque de sommeil à rattraper. Il dort, là.

Haussant les sourcils, la brune échangea un regard stupéfait à Clary qui lui répondit par un sourire rayonnant.

-Je confirme, rit-elle. Il s'est effondré comme une masse.

-Comme quoi, t'es un très bon véto, se réjouit Isabelle en tapotant affectueusement le bras du Sorcier.

Simon eut du mal à suivre, et pour le coup, il préféra ne même pas savoir de quoi tous les trois parlaient. Edween s'éclipsa peu de temps après, laissant les gardes qui le surveillaient terminer leur repas…

* * *

Revenir chez elle…Revenir dans son Royaume de Norvège, voilà un projet que Sunniva aurait mille fois préférer accomplir aux côtés de son fils. Lui montrer ses endroits préférés, là où elle avait grandi, où elle allait étudier autrefois…Visiter la maison d'Ole Bull avec lui, là où elle avait fait la rencontre de Ragnor. Celui-ci lui avait montré comment enclencher un Portail de prédestination. Un sort dimensionnel crée par ses soins. Une plus grande réussite que le triangle des Bermudes qui causait bien du tort au Monde.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait prise une décision. Sunniva semblait avoir oublié sa rencontre avec Lucifer, et de tout évidence, ce n'était pas un hasard s'il l'avait choisi plus qu'une autre pour porter son enfant. Et pour elle, rester à attendre, les bras croisés, que la situation daigne se calmer, n'était pas une solution. Lucifer avait cherché à l'amener aux Enfers en envoyant Asmodée. Puis, après avoir passé un marché avec Valentin, ce dernier manipula Eliott afin de le garder sous sa coupe et le rapprocher de son père. _Il ne s'arrêtera pas, tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut._ Et pour comprendre comment l'arrêter, elle pensait qu'il fallait déjà se souvenir où tout cela avait commencé, et comment.

Sunniva avait été téléportée dans le jardin du musée d'Ole Bull. De ce point là, elle prit le ferry, comme elle l'eut fait tant de fois dans une vie qui était loin derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva à la ville d'Os, il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour se souvenir, quel sentier emprunter afin de rejoindre son lieu de destination. Les ruines du monastère où devait encore dormir le violon de ce fou d'Ole Bull. Elle passa devant le « nid du loup ». Premier lieu de rendez-vous pour Ragnor et elle. L'établissement n'avait pas changé d'un pouce, ni le gérant. Elle hésita un instant à aller le saluer, mais elle se ravisa, pensant qu'il ne se souviendrait sûrement pas d'une petite humaine insignifiante de seize ans.

Malgré tout, elle ne perdit pas son sourire, empli par la douce nostalgie qui l'étreignait, et reprit sa route. Au bout d'un moment, essoufflée, et prise de vertige à cause du poison qui l'épuisait plus que de raison, elle manqua de chuter mais quelqu'un vint la soutenir.

-Hé bien chère Madame, vous devriez songer à faire une pause.

C'était la voix d'un homme, au timbre rieur et un peu rauque. Sunniva releva hâtivement la tête pour croiser son regard. Entre le vent des côtes, et son affolement, ses longs cheveux bruns glissèrent sur son visage et rayèrent son front et ses joues rougies par le froid. Ce froid qui l'eut fait se sentir vivante pendant tant d'années…

- _God tag, Sunniva Haugen._ (Il l'aida à se redresser) _Velkommen hjem._ [Bienvenue à la maison]

Pour une humaine, Sunniva pouvait se vanter d'avoir vécu une vie extraordinaire, et dans tous les sens du terme. Elle fut confrontée à tellement de situations déroutantes, exaltantes, effrayantes, ce fut toutes ces expériences qui firent d'elle la femme qu'elle était en ce jour. Et elle était sûre et certaine que cela était loin d'être terminé. Cependant, ce qu'elle ne s'imagina guère, pouvoir un jour, rencontrer cet homme.

- _Ole Bull ? Du er virkelig her ?_ [Vous êtes vraiment là ?]

Elle n'eut vu son portrait que sur des tableaux, des photos en sépia et en noir et blanc et sur les jackets de ses vinyles, elle connaissait très bien les traits de son visage. C'était si troublant. Le voir en chair et en os, et encore, Sunniva se demandait si le Sorcier musicien n'eut pas fait appel à un sortilège pour créer une illusion. Lui qui contrôlait les dimensions, peut-être se trouvait-il ici et ailleurs à la fois. Peut-être même était-ce une nouveau _Doppelgänger_ comme le jour où il voulut simuler sa mort à son épouse, qui elle, mangeait réellement les pissenlits par leurs racines.

Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, transporter par cette bouffée de sensations explosives. Comment pouvait-on avoir l'impression de revoir une personne comme s'il s'agissait d'un membre de la famille perdu de vue pendant des années, alors qu'il s'agissait là de la rencontre d'un inconnu.

-Ce que vous avez changé. Ah ! Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? le temps fait changer tout le monde.

-Vous êtes réels ? osa-t-elle demander en effleurant le visage ridé du Sorcier du bout des doigts.

-Je reviens de loin, peut-être qu'une partie de moi se trouve encore là-bas d'ailleurs. A force de traverser les dimensions, corps et esprit se perdent parfois, argumenta l'air faussement agacé. Un rire cristallin, semblable à celui d'un jeune homme fougueux, amoureux de la vie, vint alléger ses propos.

-Mais comment…où…je veux dire… !

-Chut, _Kjære frue_. [Chère Madame] Intervint-il soudain plus sérieusement : Je n'ai que peu de temps, et je vous en fait gagner en sachant déjà la raison de votre venue en ce Royaume.

Malgré son grand âge, et le physique qui allait avec, Ole prit Sunniva par la main, sans force, et l'attira dans la même direction que lui, d'un pas rapide et assuré. Sunniva en fit tomber son gilet mais ses épaules dénudées n'eurent pas le temps de frissonner contre la morsure du froid Norvégien.

-Mais enfin, parlez-moi, que faites-vous !? s'affola-t-elle.

-Je veux réparer mon erreur. A cause de ma naïveté, je vous ai mis en danger, vous et votre fils.

-Vous le connaissez !?

- _Eliyahu ?_ Je sais tout de lui. Comme je sais tout de vous…

Sa voix se fit plus sourde, et le regard qu'il adressa à la mère semblait des plus désespéré.

- _Eliyahu ?_ répéta confusément Sunniva.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais non n'avons vraiment pas le temps...

Le Sorcier se mit soudainement à sautiller, et, au dernier entrechoquement de ses talons contre le sol, il se mit à flotter tout en emportant avec lui Sunniva qui ferma les yeux au premier abord. Puis, lorsqu'elle sentit ses pieds flotter dans l'air, accrochée aux épaules d'Ole, elle se mit à contempler le paysage du village d'Os, vu depuis les hauteurs. Des pixies se joignirent à leur envolée, ainsi que quelques esprits de jour qui formaient de petits amas de particules luminescentes. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent les ruines, le Sorcier les firent descendre doucement sur le haut d'une bute.

Alors qu'il allait se remettre en route, Sunniva le retint fermement par l'intérieur du bras.

-Expliquez-moi.

Semblant tout d'abord hésitant, le Sorcier aux cheveux blancs et légèrement dégarnis soupira de capitulation, tout en prenant entre ses grandes mains caleuses aux veines saillantes, celle de Sunniva.

-Vous êtes au courant pour les projets du Seigneur des Enfers, pas vrai ? C'est pour cela que vous êtes ici, pour comprendre où tout a commencé ?

Elle garda le silence et opina d'un simple geste du menton.

-Eh bien laissez-moi vous dire que tout a commencé à cause de moi. Je sais que ce Sorcier Anglais a percé le secret de mon sortilège. Mais jamais il ne pourra le maîtriser, du moins, pas comme moi.

Confuse, Sunniva sourit en coin et dit :

-Il a pourtant de grands talents vous savez…Ragnor est parvenu à créer son propre _Doppelgänger._

Ole pouvait lire dans le regard tendre et le son suave de sa voix que Sunniva aimer Ragnor du plus profond de son être. Et de la fierté qu'elle éprouvait à son égard.

-Je parlais de la magie de mon violon… Il pourra m'imiter, comprendre le mécanisme, s'il ne fait pas le même sacrifice que moi, il ne parviendra jamais à lier les dimensions comme je le fais. Nouer les souvenirs du passé aux événements du futur est un fait, mais nouer le passé et le futur, dans aucun contexte précis, ça c'est une puissance qu'aucun Sorcier ne connaît. (Il leva les yeux au ciel) Mais j'étais trop curieux, trop ambitieux peut-être. Un peu fou…Mais maîtriser les dimensions en utilisant ma musique, voilà tout ce dont je rêvai !

-La musique est éternelle, fit Sunniva. Elle traversait déjà le temps et l'espace.

-Pas les êtres fait de chair et de sang. Je voulais vivre à travers la musique, suivre son parcours et découvrir toutes les dimensions existantes, voire, en créer de nouvelles. Mais le don de création n'est pas à prendre à la légère, et j'en paie le prix en voyant le monde s'écrouler par ma faute.

Déroutée, Sunniva secoua la tête en l'interrogeant du regard.

-Les runes démoniaques du violon…sa magie…il n'y a pas que la mienne, avoua-t-il, la voix brisée.

-Non…souffla Sunniva en retirant ses mains d'entre celles du Sorcier : Non, pitié…ne me dites pas…

-Le seul démon qui possède le pouvoir divin…le pouvoir de création…la lumière…c'était le « Porteur de Lumière » lui-même, poursuivit Ole, la gorge serrée : Mon ambition était si grande et je touchai à mes fins. Lorsque que j'ai signé ce contrat avec lui, il m'a bien évidemment demandé une contrepartie. Il connaissait mes pouvoirs, et savait que mon sortilège fonctionnerait avec sa Lumière, et tout ce qu'il voulait en échange… (Il renifla, les larmes roulant sur ses joues) c'est si bête, à l'époque je n'avais pas compris l'ampleur que pouvait prendre la situation.

-Que vous a-t-il demandé ?

Le vent se leva, faisant plier les hauts brins d'herbes et onduler la cime des sapins qui entouraient les ruines. Les cheveux de Sunniva se firent emporter dans son dos, dévoilant ainsi son visage empreint de doutes.

-Chercher celle qui aurait le pouvoir de porter son enfant.

Ces paroles sonnèrent comme un glas aux oreilles de Sunniva. Son cœur rata un battement et sa poitrine se serra au point qu'elle eut l'impression de suffoquer, de manquer d'air alors qu'elle baignait dans l'air vivifiant des côtes et des montagnes Norvégiennes.

-Je n'ai songé qu'à la réussite de mon sortilège et non aux résultats qu'allaient engendrer mes actes. Lorsqu'à travers la musique de mon violon, je lui ai fait traverser l'espace et le temps, il a pu voir votre visage. Il a tout de suite su qui vous étiez sans même vous connaître auparavant. Votre prénom porte le « Don du Soleil » il n'y avait que vous pour engendrer l'enfant du « Porteur de Lumière ». Vos prédispositions à la magie en tant qu'humaine et votre sensibilité envers le Monde Obscur le prouvent.

D'un geste fébrile, Sunniva porta une main à son ventre, a l'endroit même où elle porta pendant des mois l'homme qu'elle chérissait plus que quiconque en ce monde. Son fils. Toutes les révélations de Gabriel fusèrent dans son esprit, se mêlant les unes autres au point de créer une véritable cacophonie à travers laquelle, Sunniva ne distingua qu'une phrase : _« Tu étais la seule à pouvoir engendrer cette arme »._

-Sunniva, pleura Ole en s'approchant d'elle : Je suis tellement désolé… sans moi, vous n'auriez jamais subi tous cela. Lucifer est resté, des années durant, ici, sur les terres Norvégienne à attendre votre naissance. Petite fille, vous voyiez les créatures obscures et vous l'aviez pris pour une fée. C'était votre innocence qui parlait, et il a jeté son dévolu sur vous. Tout ça à cause de moi…parce que j-

-Tout est de ma faute, trancha-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Posée sur son ventre, sa main finit par glisser le long de son corps et ballota contre sa hanche, comme inanimée. Le regard dénué de toute émotion, elle qui avait pourtant l'âme aux rires et aux sourires, elle dévisagea Ole qui parut déconcerté et demanda :

-Vous disiez que nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps. Dois-je comprendre que vous connaissez un moyen de l'arrêter ?

Ole ferma les yeux, semblant se forcer à reprendre ses esprits en chassant son trouble. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il hoche assurément la tête et conduisit Sunniva jusqu'au caveau où se trouvait son violon. C'était ce qu'elle-même, était venu chercher.

-Vous êtes venu pour ça. Une partie de vous est liée à cet instrument.

-Et une partie de Lucifer aussi.

D'un geste de la main, raide et vif, Ole fit apparaître un cahier de musique, vieux et abîmé, mais qui néanmoins, ne contenait que des pages vides.

-Certaine mélodie porte préjudice aux démons et aux anges. A vous de trouver laquelle soumettra Lucifer à votre volonté, dit-il en lui confiant et le carnet et le violon qu'elle eut déjà mainte et mainte fois porté dans ses bras : _Denne fiolin er din._ [Ce violon est à vous]

- _Takk…_ [Merci]

Sans surprise, une fois qu'elle eut pris le violon avec elle, Ole Bull disparut. Les créatures féériques, qui jusqu'à lors avaient gardé le caveau, se regardèrent à tour de rôle avec curiosité tandis que Sunniva repartait là d'où elle venait. A la sortie du caveau, elle inspecta le Violon puis, l'espace en ruine plongé dans le silence des montagnes et du vent. Sans aucune appréhension, elle joua quelques notes et un Portail s'ouvrit devant elle. Avant de partir, il semblerait que le Sorcier musicien lui ait légué quelques cadeaux d'adieu…

A son retour chez elle, Sunniva se trouva face à trois paires d'yeux qui la dévisagèrent avec des airs abasourdis, voire, déconfits. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, Magnus et Ragnor commencèrent le bombardement par de multiples questions, par des aveux évidents comme ceux de la peur ressentie, l'inquiétude qu'elle fit naître en eux, puis ils regrettèrent de hausser ainsi le ton, avant de reprendre de plus belle. Ce ne fut qu'en remarquant le cahier de musique et le violon de Bull que Ragnor se tut en la dévisageant avec scepticisme.

-Comment es-tu revenue ici ?

Si, en fouillant l'appartement il s'était rendu compte qu'un de ses Portails avec prédestinations avait disparu, il savait qu'il était impossible de l'utiliser deux fois. Quant à la destination en question, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Toutefois, Sunniva ne lui adressa aucun regard. Par pour l'instant du moins…non, car le seul qui comptait à ses yeux en ce lapse de temps qu'était son retour, c'était Eliott. Aussi surpris que décomposé par la peur de ne plus revoir sa mère, après s'être imaginé les pires scénarios possibles, le jeune Sorcier semblait tétaniser. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour appeler sa mère, ses lèvres, tout comme sa voix gorgée d'émois, tremblèrent.

-M-Maman… ?

Laissant tomber le violon et le cahier, Sunniva ouvrit les bras et fonça droit sur son enfant qu'elle étreignit avec un profond désespoir que ni lui, ni Ragnor ne l'avaient encore vu arborer. Elle colla sa joue contre celle d'Eliott et huma profondément le parfum de ses cheveux.

-Peut-être que je me souviens finalement…

Se reculant un peu, elle prit son visage en coupe et tira légèrement les cheveux de son fils en arrière, afin de dégager son visage. Maladroitement, et le visage ruisselant de larmes, elle rit :

-Tu ne lui ressembles pas, (elle l'embrassa sur le front) ces superbes grands yeux noirs que tu as… murmura-t-elle avant d'adresser un aimant regard à son époux : Tu les as hérités de lui.

Portant une main à son visage, Ragnor soupira profondément en libérant un sanglot qui vint libérer un trop plein d'émotions qu'il ne pouvait plus taire en lui. Malgré l'inconfort de la situation, Magnus ne put que soutenir son meilleur ami en venant entourer ses épaules fermement. Même en larmes, Sunniva se mit à rire aux éclats, le cœur sincèrement soulagé, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son compagnon. Ragnor ne daigna dévoiler à son tour son visage affligé, qu'une fois les mains de son épouse autour de son visage.

-C'es _ton_ fils.

Sans avoir la force de parler, le Sorcier cornu hocha vigoureusement la tête en les étreignant elle et Eliott qui vint s'agripper avec force à ses parents. Trop émotif pour ce genre de scène, Magnus fit mine de s'éloigner en ravalant quelques larmes que sa sensibilité menaçait de faire tomber. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas tous les détails, du moins pas encore…mais il n'était pas difficile pour les trois garçons d'émettre quelques hypothèses sur les raisons qui poussèrent Sunniva à agir ainsi.

Après avoir évacué la tension dans cette chaude embrassade, Sunniva se tourna vers Magnus à qui elle adressa un sourire sincèrement affectueux. Enfin, la luminosité de son âme était de retour.

-Bienvenue chez toi, lui dit-elle en posant une main contre sa joue.

Il sourit, un peu penaud et dit :

-Merci…mais ta petite fugue nous a foutu les jetons, tu le sais ça ?

Cette fois, le sourire de Sunniva se tordit narquoisement, ce qui inquiéta fortement l'Ancien Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn qui déglutit bruyamment. Sans prévenir, elle lui pinça si fort la joue qu'une marque violacée apparut.

-Aaaaaïe !

-Va dire ça à Alexander ! Toi, Ragnor et Eliott, vous êtes vraiment les mêmes !

Le père et le fils se regardèrent avec inquiétude, ressentant une impression de déjà-vu…

-Vous vous permettez d'inquiéter les personnes qui vous sont chères, en ne donnant aucune raison valable mais il faudrait qu'on trouve ça normal, acceptable et qu'on vous pardonne avec le sourire ! Hé bien j'espère que ma « fugue » comme tu dis, qui t'a tant inquiété alors que je ne suis que ton amie, te fera sérieusement cogiter au sujet des sentiments qu'a pu ressentir ton amant qui s'est rendu véritablement malade par ta faute ! (Elle se tourna vers Eliott) Quant t'as décidé de rejoindre Valentin, sans rien dire, en ne prenant avec toi que ta confusion et ta peur, dans quel état penses-tu que ton père et moi étions ?

-M-Mais j'ai rien dit…baragouina le Sorcier en faisant un signe d'apaisement avec ses mains.

-Justement ! Depuis que tu as découvert l'identité de ton père, tu restes dans ton coin, tu ne parles à personne ! (Elle posa un regard furieux sur Ragnor) Et tu es exactement comme lui ! Vous réfléchissez dans votre coin sans prendre le temps d'en parler ! Oui, c'est dur de réaliser que la situation ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant ! Mais j'ai les tripes en miettes à force de me ronger les sangs et me dire que du jour au lendemain, l'un de vous deux pourrait décider de partir sans dire un mot à cause d'une « incroyable » idée que vous pourriez avoir à vouloir agir seul !

Agacée, et essoufflée à force de crier, Sunniva marqua une pause et les défia tous les deux du regard sans qu'ils ne parviennent à lui répondre quoi que ce soit.

-On est une famille ! renchérit-elle d'une voix légèrement suraiguë, poussée par l'exaspération. Puis, elle fit une dernière fois face à Magnus : Alec était ta famille…(Elle secoua tristement la tête) La mienne n'était pas des plus compréhensive…mes parents m'ont chassée de chez eux. Mais je sais qu'Alec n'est pas comme ça, il aurait compris tu sais.

 _Je sais,_ voulut dire Magnus mais il pensa qu'il était trop tard pour cela.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le retour de Magnus à New-York. Sunniva avait fini par leur raconter tout ce qu'Ole Bull lui avait avoué avant de lui léguer son violon et cet étrange carnet vide. L'idée que Sunniva puisse stopper Lucifer à l'aide de la magie du violon ne plaisait guère à Ragnor, mais comme lui fit remarquer son épouse, s'ils trouvaient une autre solution, alors elle abandonnerait la magie du violon. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient que cela. De son côté, Eliott se donnait corps et âme à la sorcellerie. Ses pouvoirs se décuplaient, mais il se devait de les maîtriser et pour ce faire, Magnus s'était porté garant pour l'y aider. Ragnor, qui lui, perdait de plus en plus de force, lui en fut reconnaissant. Cependant, il ne resta pas en retrait, et tout ce qu'il pouvait superviser avec Magnus dans l'enseignement d'Eliott, il le faisait avec beaucoup d'ardeur.

A l'Institut, les pensionnaires reprenaient espoir. Les Sorciers sollicités par Lorenzo dans la reconstruction de la Cathédral, mettaient énormément de cœur à l'ouvrage. Si, au début, ils s'étaient tous montrés réticents, et n'avaient accepté uniquement parce que leur chef leur avait ordonné de le faire, plus les jours passaient, et plus un lien entre les pensionnaires et les Sorciers se créaient. Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des mauvaises langues pour parler dans le dos des Créatures Obscures et inversement, mais elles étaient moins nombreuses que les autres qui, avec un sérieux intérêt, apprenaient à connaître ces Sorciers qui devenaient moins méfiants. Tantôt ils travaillaient sur la reconstruction, tantôt ils acceptaient de partager leurs secrets avec les pensionnaires qui en faisaient de même avec leur magie angélique. Et pour certains…cela allait un peu plus loin.

Cachés dans les couloirs du dortoir remis sur pierres et poutres, un Sorcier et une Shadowhunters s'adonnaient à quelques moments de tendresses. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas songé en revanche, était que les caméras étaient de nouveau en activité. Depuis la salle de surveillance, Raphaël, qui avait décidé de s'assurer que tout fonctionnait comme il fallait, soupira profondément en faisant rire Jace qui était venu avec lui.

-Encore eux…celui-là il est hors de question que je lui donne le moindre chèque, prévint-il en pointant le Sorcier du doigt, sur l'écran.

-Oh, allez, ils ont bien le droit de se détendre un peu, s'amusa Jace en s'étirant sur sa chaise tournante.

-Hm…grogna l'Archange. Au moins le cœur angélique est de nouveau en marche et la barrière est dressée. (Il s'étira à son tour) Que c'est compliqué de gérer un Institut, bailla-t-il.

-Hâte que mon frère rentre ? sourit Jace en pivotant de gauche à droite sur son siège.

Raphaël arqua un sourcil avec évidence mais ne répondit rien. Le blond le toisa du coin de l'œil avec suspicion, puis, dit :

-Tu peux me le dire si vous êtes ensemble.

-Je n'ai rien à te dire à ce sujet, Jace, rétorqua simplement le brun en pianotant sur le panneau de contrôle afin de changer l'écran sur une autre caméra.

-Donc t'as pas des vues sur lui ?

-« Des vues »…répéta le Gardien de la Nature d'un ton désabusé. Cela t'écorcherait de dire « amoureux » ou « il te plaît ? »

-Ah ! Donc t'aimes bien mon frère, déclara Jace en ignorant l'outrance de son aîné.

Celui-ci pesta et fit claquer le bout de sa langue contre son palais. Il fit mine de se concentrer sur les écrans, et un petit silence s'installa entre eux. Jace ne bougeait pas de sa position, agité sur sa chaise, il fixait intensément, voire, insolemment l'Archange tout en attendant la réponse désirée. Comme il ne voulait toujours pas le satisfaire, Jace se calma soudainement et, tournant son siège face aux écrans, il s'adonna à quelques confidences :

-J'ai mis du temps avant de m'avouer que j'étais amoureux de Clary. Puis, tu connais notre histoire, pendant un moment on pensait que nous étions frère et sœur, alors j'ai refoulé l'amour que je ressentais pour elle. J'avais l'impression, qu'une voix intérieure me disait que je ne pouvais pas la toucher…que je ne devais pas l'aimer ainsi, que cela n'apporterait rien de bon.

Les mains de Raphaël se crispèrent sur le tableau de contrôle tout comme les muscles de sa mâchoire tant il serra les dents.

-Mais tu vois, par moment… je me disais que le fait qu'elle soit ma sœur ou non ne devrait pas être un problème. Nous nous aimions, et, même si cela ébranlerait les mœurs, ce n'est pas comme-si nous ne consentions pas à nous toucher, à nous apprivoiser l'un l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a alors empêché de lui ouvrir ton cœur ? s'enquit l'Archange en faisant enfin face à son cadet.

Imperceptiblement, Jace secoua la tête puis croisa son regard.

-La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de son amour…J'ai grandi dans l'idée qu'aimer était détruire, qu'éprouver des sentiments n'apportait que de la déception. Que cela me ferait perdre plus de personnes que je ne pourrais en protéger. Que l'amour nous détournait de nous-même et de nos valeurs premières. (Il fronça les sourcils) Mais je sais qu'aujourd'hui, rien de cela n'était vrai. Être ainsi enchaîné à de tels principes n'était pas moi. C'était vivre dans une illusion.

Raphaël se pinça les lèvres, comme s'il voulut dire quoique ce soit mais sa gorge était bien trop serrée pour libérer sa voix. _Une illusion… ?_

 _« Je n'ai pas de volonté »_

Un subit mal de tête l'élança, mais il tenta de garder contenance.

-Mais je ne me suis jamais senti aussi fort qu'auprès de Clary. Aussi libre d'être moi-même.

Comme s'il l'on venait de le vaincre à un duel stoïcité, l'Archange fit taire le Nephilim d'un geste de la main, et soupira profondément, la tête pendue dans le vide entre ses épaules tendues et courbés. Après un petit silence intimidant, il avoua :

-J'ai aimé quelqu'un une fois. Rien qu'une fois… (Il releva la tête, toisant l'écran, avec aucun intérêt) Et il est mort parce que l'aimer n'était pas une option pour moi.

Sur ces mots, il sortit de la salle de surveillance en laissant derrière lui, un Jace confus qui ne se sentis pas la force de rattraper son aîné. Cependant, il manqua tomber de sa chaise, lorsqu'en posant ses yeux à la place même où se tenait il y eut quelques instants encore Raphaël, il tomba nez à nez avec une silhouette désincarnée, qui avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme aux yeux bandés. Aussitôt, Jace se souvint l'avoir déjà vu auprès de l'Archange, peu de temps avant qu'un démon pantin ne s'introduise à l'Institut.

-V-vous…un fantôme ?

La silhouette se tourna à demi, posa un doigt sur ses lèvres comme pour inciter le blond à se taire puis disparut de la même manière que le vent pouvait emporter un tas de cendres. Scotché sur son siège, Jace resta bien longtemps dans la salle de surveillance, à examiner chaque recoin de la pièce à la recherche de ce fantôme.

-Oh bah merde alors…

De son côté, l'Archange alla réprimander les deux tourteaux qui ne travaillaient plus beaucoup depuis un moment. L'enfant de Lilith et l'enfant de Raziel se détachèrent l'un de l'autre d'une mine digne d'un enfant pris la main dans le sac de bonbons et s'en allèrent non sans se lancer des œillades charmeuses. Il ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de sourire tendrement. Au moins, du bon avait pu ressortir de cette catastrophe.

Alors qu'il se retournait pour prendre la direction de l'office, fraichement reconstruit, il croisa Isabelle qui guidait un groupe de pensionnaires vers la salle d'entraînement. _Enfin, d'autres problèmes se créaient ailleurs,_ songea-t-il en se remémorant l'information que lui confia la jeune femme. _« La Reine a trouvé un moyen de lever les sceaux »_ Isabelle n'avait pas omis d'ajouter que les rébellions étaient possiblement poussées par la Reine. Etrangement, cela ne surpris pas Raphaël. Ce qui l'inquiétait en revanche, était cet intérêt pour le petit ami d'Isabelle. _Que recherche-t-elle ? Que peut lui apporter ce Diurne ?_ Les créatures Diurnes étant le domaine du Gardien du Soleil, Raphaël décida donc de lui envoyer un message de feu. Pour l'instant, le vampire était à l'Institut et aidait Isabelle à entraîner les bleus. Enfin, aider était un bien grand mot, mais il faisait de son mieux, c'était déjà ça.

Celui qui le décevait un peu, en revanche, était un Sorcier bien silencieux malgré l'entrée fracassante qui remontait à deux semaines. Magnus n'avait jamais envoyé le message de feu pour lui donner rendez-vous. Si Raphaël était prêt à discuter avec Magnus, ce dernier ne semblait pas du même avis. Et pour le coup, l'Archange se sentit bien vexé. Au premier abord, Magnus semblait avoir pris de l'assurance et lui avait certifié qu'il avait changé.

Certes, l'intervention d'Isabelle l'eut peut-être troublé, mais cela n'aurait pas dû être suffisant pour le faire se cacher ainsi dans sa tanière. Raphaël avait déjà fait une première approche en le laissant le torturer, le lacérer de nombreuses fois pendant tout un mois, il n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à se montrer si laxiste avec le Sorcier. _S'il s'inquiète vraiment pour Alec, il n'a qu'à se manifester plus que ça,_ se dit-il tout en entrant dans son bureau. Comme promis, il fit installer un kotatsu, la table chauffante réclamée par Alec. Cependant, pour accorder un peu le nouveau meuble avec le reste, il dut changer la déco. Un doux mélange de tapisserie et éclairage digne du Versailles du Roi Soleil avec le naturel et la poésie traditionnelle Nipponne. Raphaël crut avoir remonté le temps, et vivre au Japon de l'ère Meiji, lorsque l'occidentalisation s'empara du pays du Soleil levant.

Posé sur son bureau, une pile de demandes de transfert d'un Institut à un autre. Certains Shadowhunters eurent des missions qui leur demandaient de quitter New-York et pour d'autre, ils désiraient simplement voir un peu le monde. Néanmoins, même avec le plus gros des efforts, il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. _« Hâte que mon frère rentre ? »_ lui eut dit Jace. Retombant lourdement contre le dossier de la chaise, Raphaël se mit à regarder le plafond tout en soupirant profondément. _Je n'aurais jamais cru…qu'il me manquerait autant et si vite._

Maintenant que Magnus était de retour, et malgré qu'il en soit d'ailleurs content, Raphaël se demandait comment la situation allait évoluer. Il connaissait les sentiments d'Alec à son propre égard, mais il savait aussi qu'il en éprouvait toujours envers le Sorcier. Raphaël était sûr et certain, que malgré la colère que pouvait ressentir Alec, tous les deux surmonteraient cet obstacle. Du moins, il l'espérait sincèrement…Revoir le visage du jeune Ange, épris pour le Sorcier, malgré qu'il ne pourrait sûrement jamais prendre sa place, cela suffisait à faire son bonheur.

 _Mais s'il me choisissait ?_ Sans saisir les raisons qui poussait cet infime lueur d'espoir à naître en lui, Raphaël se surprit à vouloir être, rien qu'une fois, celui qu'Alec choisirait en premier. _Que pourrais-je lui offrir ?_ L'Archange sut que, peu importe la direction que prendrait le cœur d'Alec, lui-même ne pourrait le contenter. Son vice l'empêcherait toujours de s'épancher intimement, de se vouer corps et âme à aimer cet homme. Il pourrait s'aider de l'aura d'Alec, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de l'honnêteté à ses yeux. S'il ne pouvait se donner à son cadet dans son entier le plus complet et le plus sincère, alors, il préférait laisser sa place à Magnus.

Raphaël se gifla intérieurement et tenta de chasser ses pensées en replongeant son nez dans les demandes de transfert. Au bout d'un moment il tomba sur une demande un peu confuse, le pensionnaire ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il désirait. Poursuivre ses études dans un nouvel Institut pour continuer à suivre la voie de chasseur-pisteur, ou bien se diriger vers la branche chasseur-informateur.

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, songea Raphaël en étudiant le dossier du Nephilim en question. Un court instant plus tard, il le fit appeler dans son bureau.

L'on frappa quelques coups contre la porte. Depuis son siège, il autorisa le nouveau venu à entrer. Celui-ci parut bien nerveux face à l'Archange qui lui proposa une place sur le divan.

-Nathanaël Lamitier ?

-Oui, monsieur…, marmonna le jeune chasseur. Il avait tout juste quinze ans et avait été envoyé à l'Institut de New-York précipitamment, à la suite de l'attaque du familier d'Azazel.

-Détends-toi, je ne t'ai pas fait venir pour te réprimander. En fait, je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu requêtes dans ta demande de transfert. Depuis ton enfance, tu as suivi un entraînement auprès des pisteurs d'Alicante. On t'a transféré à l'Institut de Marseille, puis à Lisbonne, et enfin tu t'es retrouvé ici. Tout cela, dans le seul et unique but de parfaire tes aptitudes dans des zones géographiques différentes. Jusque-là j'ai bon ?

Le jeune Nathanaël opina du chef mais ne dit mot.

-Petite question, dont j'espère la réponse ne pas être trop personnelle, mais…pourquoi pisteur ?

Le chasseur haussa une épaule, l'air un peu confus puis dit :

-Parce que ma mère vient d'une lignée de pisteuse et que tous les enfants reprennent le flambeau. Ma sœur aurait dû reprendre le poste de ma mère au sein de la Force, mais elle désirait surtout être légiste, alors elle a simplement suivi une formation de terrain qui collait avec ses études de chasseuse-légiste.

-Une formation de terrain qui collait avec ses études ? répéta Raphaël un peu perplexe. Pourquoi la formation de pisteuse ne collerait pas avec légiste ?

-Ma mère dit qu'il faut faire des choix dans la vie. Suivre deux chemins à la fois, ce n'est pas en phase avec les codes des Shadowhunters. Déjà qu'être chasseur d'ombres et avoir un métier terrestre est très mal vu, alors s'adonner à plusieurs apprentissages, Alicante ne trouve pas ça très professionnel.

-C'est mal vu, mais ce n'est pas interdit. Aimer une créature obscure aussi s'était mal vu, et regarde où en sont les lois aujourd'hui. Shadowhunters et Créatures Obscures peuvent s'unir légalement. Et si je peux me permettre, l'homosexualité était mal vu également mais aucune loi l'interdisait. Les mœurs changent, Nathanaël, ce qui était interdit ou mal vu hier sera peut-être l'avenir de demain, et ce qui était autorisé sera sûrement aboli. (Il jeta un autre coup d'œil à la fiche) Si être pisteur ne te plaît plus, tu peux aisément choisir la voie d'informateur.

-Hé bien en fait…j'aime bien être pisteur. Je suis doué en plus. Enfin, c'est ce que disent mes parents et mes profs. Mais il y avait une informatrice à l'Institut de Marseille que j'ai pu connaître et elle m'a fait découvrir son univers. J'ai vraiment été impressionné par tout ce dont elle avait du passé pour parfois n'obtenir une simple lettre, ou bien jouer les ambassadrices pour calmer des tensions sans forcément passer par le bannissement ou la Garde.

-C'est pour étudier auprès d'elle que tu as demandé l'Institut de Marseille si jamais je t'autorisai à choisir la voie d'informateur ?

Nathanaël hocha la tête, un peu timidement.

-Il n'y pas de pisteur là-bas ? Si, hein ?

-Euh, eh bien il y a des groupes de pisteurs dans tous les Instituts.

-Dans ce cas, (il déchira la fiche et lui en donne une vierge) Refais-moi une nouvelle demande, bien plus concrète et reviens me voir. Je te donnerai un courrier de référence que tu donneras au directeur ou à la directrice de l'Institut de Marseille, dit-il en ajoutant un clin d'œil. Première tâche dans ton rôle d'informateur.

-Q-Quoi, mais je…

-Tu t'en fiches que cela casse le train-train de ton peuple, si tu aimes les deux alors pas besoin de choisir.

Tel un gong, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort dans sa poitrine.

 _« Pas besoin de choisir Alec »_ se dit-il en regardant droit devant lui comme si une autre personne que Nathanaël se tenait dans la pièce. Le jeune homme, perplexe, osa jeter un coup d'œil derrière lui mais ne vit personne.

-Monsieur Caelum, est-ce que tout va bien ?

-Hein ? lâcha obscurément l'Archange en revenant à lui dans un battement de cils benêt. Il s'obligea à reprendre contenance et guida le jeune chasseur jusqu'à la sortie.

-Crois-moi, si tu ne commences pas à t'épanouir maintenant, tu le regretteras un jour.

-Je vais suivre vos conseils, je vous ramène la fiche au plus vite. Il salua une dernière fois l'Archange en souriant radieusement : Merci encore.

Lorsqu'il ferma la porte et se retrouva seul dans l'office, Raphaël se mit sérieusement à cogiter intérieurement. Il resongea à toutes ces réflexions qu'il s'était faites avant son entretient avec le jeune Shadowhunters. _Je n'ai fait que penser en ayant l'idée qu'Alec avait un choix à faire… que cela était normal de n'en choisir qu'un seul_. Mais qui avait décidé de cela ? Et s'il avait réellement souhaité que le jeune ange fasse qu'un seul et unique choix entre Magnus et lui, pourquoi avoir tenté de ramener le Sorcier parmi eux ? _Parce qu'au fond je sais que sans l'un ou l'autre Alec ne sera jamais lui-même._

Ce n'était pas seulement vouloir deux hommes. Non, c'étaient eux deux qu'Alec désirait et personne d'autre. Raphaël le savait, que tout ce qui concernerait Magnus, le concernerait lui aussi. Et tout ce qui concernerait l'Archange, concernerait un moment ou un autre Magnus. Et tout cela, grâce au lien qu'ils partageaient à travers l'amour qu'Alec leurs portait.

Pris d'un élan de détermination, l'Archange arracha une page du bloc-notes d'Alec et, mettant sa fierté de côté, décida d'écrire un message de feu à Magnus. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de celui de Michaël qui lui fit stopper toute action. Arrivé à la fin du message, Raphaël fut pris de sueurs froides.

- _« Un Diurne peut porter la marque de Caïn »_ souffla-t-il en relisant le mot : Je sais ce que recherche la Reine !

Alors qu'il sortait en trombe du bureau avec la ferme intention de parler à Simon, une nouvelle fois, ces projets furent déroutés par un nouvel événement. Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle d'entraînement, ce qu'il découvrit l'horrifia. Etendue sur le sol, le regard vide, Isabelle se faisait secouer par Simon qui hurlait son prénom sans pouvoir la faire réagir. En le voyant sur le seuil, les recrues se mirent à parler tous en même temps créant un véritable méli-mélo de paroles affolantes. Il parvint à comprendre qu'elle s'était soudainement figée en pleine assaut lors d'une démonstration à la lance, avant de tomber au sol il y eut quelques minutes de cela. Deux des Sorciers appelés à la reconstruction de la Cathédrale, avaient été alertés par le brouhaha et avaient essayé de ramener la jeune fille mais rien n'y fit.

-Ecartez-vous, allez ! s'empressa l'Archange en retroussant les manches de sa chemise. Il prit le pouls d'Isabelle. _Il est anormalement vite, et sa respiration est drôlement poussive._

-Dis-moi que tu sais ce qu'elle a…souffla le jeune vampire dans un élan de panique non dissimulé. Raphaël croisa son regard et, ne pouvant faire autrement que dire la vérité, il préféra se taire. Ce qui ne rassura nullement Simon.

-Elle n'a reçu aucun coup ?

-N-non, elle nous mettait même une bonne raclée, intervint un chasseur, dégoulinant de sueur.

Ce fut au tour du cœur de Raphaël de s'emballer. Il avait promis à Alec de prendre soin de sa fratrie, alors, s'il venait à apprendre que sa sœur était plongée dans un subit coma, comment allait-il réagir ? Déployant ses ailes, il bouscula quelques Nephilim au passage.

-Je vous ai dit de vous éloigner ! aboya-t-il plus férocement qu'ils ne le connaissaient tous. Sans sourciller, ils obéirent et laissèrent de l'espace à l'Archange et à Isabelle, toujours dans les bras de Simon.

Raphaël prit le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts et lui ouvrit la bouche.

-J'ai essayé le bouche-à-bouche, sans succès, fit Simon qui ne se doutait pas de ce que comptait réellement faire le Guérisseur de Dieu.

Il eut comme un geste de recul lorsqu'il son aîné se positionna au-dessus du visage de la chasseuse, sans entrer en contact avec elle. Lui-aussi, entrouvrit les lèvres, mais ce fut, non pas pour libérer son souffle, mais pour donner une part de son énergie à Isabelle. Une volute terre de sienne s'introduit en elle, et tout son corps irradia de lumière. Comme électrisé, Simon sentit son sang démoniaque ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines, réagissant à celui angélique et pur de Raphaël. Néanmoins, le jeune vampire prit sur lui, ne désirant nullement abandonner Isabelle ainsi, tout cela pour fuir une énergie qui le compressait de part et d'autre.

« _Raphaël, attends ! »_

-Li-Tôten !? s'étrangla presque l'Archange en se redressant.

-Li-… quoi ? c'est quoi ça ? un nouveau genre d'AVC ?

 _« Attends…s'il te plaît, cette jeune fille ne risque rien mais tu dois laisser Alec lui parler. »_

-Alec est ici ?

 _« En ce moment, il communique avec sa sœur. Si tu interviens en réveillant la conscience de cette jeune fille, tu pourrais blesser Alec. »_

Faisant taire son aura et repliant aussitôt ses ailes, Raphaël dévisagea soucieusement le visage figé de la jeune femme.

-D'accord…je te fais confiance.

 _« Merci »_

-Comment as-tu su que j'interviendrai ? Ose me dire que tu l'as vu en rêve et je te lime ta canne, c'est bien trop précis.

 _« Disons que je connais mon Parent. Le guérisseur de Dieu donnerait sa vie pour en sauver une autre. Mais sans le savoir, tu mettais celle de ton bienaimé en danger, et jamais tu ne te le serais pardonné… »_

Raphaël ferma les yeux, et dernière son inconscient entrevit le visage de Li-Tôten. Derrière lui, l'ombre de _Seiryuu_ le guettait. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, la communication onirique disparut.

-Ok, là tu as tout intérêt à me dire ce qu'il se passe, parce que ça devient vraiment flippant, souligna Simon qui jonglait du regard entre Isabelle et l'Archange.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda une voix hésitante derrière eux.

Edween, amené par les gardes qui le surveillaient, s'avança timidement jusqu'à Raphaël qui lui sourit d'une mine aussi rassurante qu'il put.

-Ils m'ont fait venir, en disant que je pouvais aider mais…

-Tout va bien, fit le brun en posant une main amicale dans son dos. Merci quand même d'être venu.

-Tout va bien ? beugla Simon. Ma copine est à terre et respire à peine, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui te fait penser qu'elle-

Revenant à elle en prenant une profonde goulée d'air, Isabelle se dressa hâtivement sur ses mains et regardait d'un air paniqué tout autour d'elle. Edween se mit aussitôt à genoux à son niveau et prit en main la situation.

-Isabelle, Isabelle regarde-moi. Où sommes-nous ?

-L- ….l'Institut…, souffla-t-elle, pantelante.

-Quelle est la dernière chose que tu te souviennes avant de t'évanouir ?

-M'éva… ? Euh…je collais une volée aux bleus.

Derrière elle, des ricanements et des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre. Raphaël fut des leurs, bien content de savoir la jeune femme remise sur pieds. _Et Alec ?_ Un peu sur le coup d'impatience, Raphaël agrippa la main d'Isabelle afin d'attirer son attention, tandis que Simon l'aidait à marcher pour l'amener à sa chambre.

-T-Tu as vu Alec ?

Troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, la chasseuse mit du temps à répondre.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu, non…mais il m'a montré quelque chose, ça s'est certain.

Sur ces mots, elle reprit sa route avec Simon, lâchant doucement la main de son aîné qui la regardait s'éloigner. Autour de lui, les pensionnaires rassemblèrent leurs affaires et quittèrent petit à petit la salle d'entraînement. Seul Edween resta auprès de l'Archange, dont la frustration était presque tangible, rien qu'en se tenant à côté de lui.

Le Sorcier, avec délicatesse, effleura le dos du poing de Raphaël, qui était serré si fort le long de son corps, que ses phalanges blanchissaient. Sans pouvoir se mesurer, il attrapa la main d'Edween et la serra dans la sienne. Malgré la douleur, Edween ne bougea pas, et resta auprès du Gardien de la Nature, en espérant parvenir à le calmer. Ce qu'il essaya de faire, en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes. Cela eut pour effet de faire revenir Raphaël à lui, qui se recula d'un mouvement de tête et dévisagea longuement son vis-à-vis.

-Je ne peux pas, souffla le brun avec une pointe d'affliction et d'embarras.

-Je ne demande pas d'amour, rétorqua simplement le Sorcier en amorçant une nouvelle approche. Qu'il se vit à nouveau refuser par l'Archange.

-Mais moi, si. Et il n'y a qu'une personne qui peut me l'offrir…

Il glissa ses lèvres près de l'oreille du blond, qui tressaillit en sentent son souffle. Avant de le quitter, il lui dit :

-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'attirer mes faveurs pour obtenir une protection, j'ai promis que je prendrai soin de toi. Et je ne peux pas mentir, Edween.

Celui-ci resta immobile au milieu de la pièce et posa un regard larmoyant à l'encontre de Raphaël, qui, de dos, disparut entre les murs du couloir.

 **Alec**

Epuisé, et secoué par l'énergie qu'avait diffusé Raphaël depuis le corps de ma sœur, je me retrouvai cloué au sol, les jambes paralysées. Tôya et Toru, qui nous avaient accompagnés pour assister à la communication onirique, s'étaient précipités vers moi et m'aidèrent à me maintenir assis. Li-Tôten se rapprocha de nous, l'air inquiet, et du revers de la manche de son kimono, il vint éponger mon front en sueur.

-J'aurai dû être plus prévenant, et informer Raphaël de la communication.

-On ne peut pas tout prévoir, c'est vous-même qui l'avez dit. Et puis, vous êtes intervenu, c'est déjà cela. Merci…

-Vos jambes…paniqua Tôya en me tenant par la taille.

J'essayai de forcer sur mes pieds, voire, juste plier un genou mais rien ne bougea. Je ressentais tout de même quelques fourmillements. Signe que mes jambes n'étaient pas grièvement touchées.

-Attendons, je peux au moins contracter les muscles de mes cuisses.

-Le peu d'énergie qu'il a insufflé à ta sœur à suffit pour t'atteindre.

-C'est un Archange, rien d'étonnant, dis-je en dégageant mon front après avoir tiré mes cheveux en arrière. Enfin, j'ai pu transmettre ma vision à Isabelle. Maintenant, la décision de libérer Asclépios ou non lui appartient.

-Si elle est comme vous, alors elle fera le bon choix, me sourit la jeune Toru. Comme vous en venant ici pour devenir le disciple de notre Seigneur.

Nous vîmes son frère la regarder avec admiration. Il était tout de même plus simple d'apercevoir ses expressions depuis qu'il portait l'épingle à cheveux que lui eut offerte Raphaël. Plus tard, Li-Tôten fit apporter un breuvage aux bienfaits curatifs, ce qui m'aida à regagner une bonne partie de l'énergie utilisée lors de la communication onirique avec ma sœur.

Lorsque je fus en mesure de me relever, Toru et Tôya décidèrent de m'amener au salon où la cérémonie du thé aurait lieu. Li-Tôten ferma la marche, du moins, c'était avant que l'ombre de _Seiryuu_ nous barre la route.

-Maître, que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit à demander Toru.

Li-Tôten toisait l'ombre du Dragon Azure d'un air à la fois soucieux et sévère. Soudain, l'ombre se détacha des pieds du mon aîné et disparut à travers les murs.

-Toru, fait rentrer les gardes à l'intérieur du Palais. Tôya raccompagne Alec dans ses apparte-

-Je viens avec vous, tranchai-je d'emblée. Hors de question de vous laisser seul. Pas avec l'énergie agressive qui émane de l'extérieur du Palais.

-Tu la ressens ? s'étonna mon aîné.

Je pris Tôya par les épaules et le posta pile devant lui. Ses épaules et ses bras tremblaient, tout comme les jambes de sa sœur qui n'avait toujours pas bougé malgré l'ordre de son Seigneur.

-Tout le monde la ressent, Li-Tôten.

Soudainement affolé, mon aîné vint prendre les deux êtres qu'il considérait comme ses enfants dans les bras. Puis, leur ordonnant de rester à l'abri dans le sous-sol où nous venions à peine de sortir, il me demanda si j'étais apte à le suivre. Comme réponse, je déployai mes ailes qui tentaient déjà de m'emporter en dehors du Palais. De son côté, Li-Tôten se fit envelopper dans un cocon de racines et de branches qui l'extirpèrent hors des murs du Château de Seiryuu. Volant dans les couloirs tout en faisant fuir les fées qui étaient déjà agitées par la nouvelle force qui s'écrasait sur nous tous, je sortis par un balcon et longeai les étages jusqu'à atterrir sur le plus haut toit du Palais, juste aux côtés de la sculpture de bois doré qui représentait le Dragon Azure.

-Par l'ange…lâchai-je, complétement abasourdi.

Recouvrant le ciel et cachant le soleil, ce n'était plus une simple ombre qui se présentait à nous. _Seiryuu…_ Ondulant dans le ciel et s'approchant du Palais, la Divinité Cardinale de l'Est nous honorait de sa présence. Ce fut alors que je réalisai que, peut-être grâce à mon état estomaqué dans lequel je me trouvai, je n'eus pas assez pris au sérieux le conte partagé par Li-Tôten. Un conte, qui était bien plus que cela. _Toutes les légendes sont fondées, tu devrais pourtant le savoir Alec_ , me dis-je en m'envolant de nouveau, à la rencontre du Dragon Azure. En contrebas, j'aperçus Li-Tôten qui se tenait à l'embranchement de l'immense pont qui reliait le Palais au Jardin et à la forêt.

Malgré l'énergie féroce qui se dégageait de la Divinité, j'étais bien trop subjugué par la beauté de sa silhouette et la lueur de ses écailles pour le fuir. Le simple fait de le voir dans un corps bien réel et non peint sur un parchemin, me fascinait. Mes ailes étaient également très attirées par le Dragon Azure, qui, semblant à son tour porter un soupçon de curiosité à mon égard, tourna sa tête ornée de branches et d'écailles fleuries, dans ma direction. Le souffle coupé, je me stabilisai dans le vide, les ailes battant lentement pour me maintenir en l'air et je le laissai m'approcher. C'était bien son énergie qui avait sondé mon âme lorsqu'avec Raphaël, nous étions encore à Kyoto.

-Fais attention, voilà des siècles qu'elle n'a rien mangé ! entendîmes-nous depuis le sol.

Se tenant sur sa canne, Li-Tôten nous observait avec un sourire amusé. Je plongeai le rejoindre, suivit de près par le Dragon dont la taille se fit de moins en moins imposante. Le soleil revint faire pleuvoir ses rayons sur la neige éblouissante, et les tuiles émeraudes du Palais se remirent à luire. Lorsqu'il se posa sur la glace, le Dragon Azure fit s'envoler la fine couche de poudreuse, créant une ambiance encore plus mystique autour de nous. Son corps serpentueux était affublé de quatre pattes robustes qui lui permirent de s'avancer jusqu'à nous. Chacun de ses pas étaient étrangement silencieux, comme si ses pattes ne touchaient pas le sol mais restaient sur une couche d'air solide pour elles et tout à fait immatérielle pour nous.

- _Yôkoso, O Seiryuu._ [Bienvenue, Ô-Seiryuu]

 _« Sewa wo suru…Watashi no Yôki. »_ [Prends garde à toi…Toi, mon hôte]

J'ignorai si cela était une bonne chose pour moi de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. _Que Li-Tôten fasse attention ? Mais à quoi ?_ Seiryuu, malgré l'impossibilité de transmettre ses émotions à travers une quelconque expression, paraissait bel et bien empreinte de nervosité. Son aura toute entière en était imprégnée.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Tu effraies mon Peuple avec tes manières brusques.

 _« Ton Peuple ? Méfie-toi d'eux, toi, mon hôte, ou tu périras dans un conflit que l'on pensait tous loin derrière nous. »_

-Mais de quoi parles-tu, Seiryuu, quelle est la raison qui t'as poussée à quitter mon corps ?

 _« Le Sud est en mouvement. »_

Peut-être ne compris-je pas la véritable signification de ces paroles, mais à la vue du visage blême de mon aîné, c'était suffisant pour comprendre que cela ne signifiait rien de bon.

-Pourquoi Suzaku quitterait son territoire ? S'approche-t-il d'ici ?

 _« Il semblerait que l'hôte de l'Oiseau Vermillon soit en proie au doute. Si son amour pour cette Terre n'est pas à l'image de Refa'El, il se peut que l'Oiseau Vermillon décide d'entrer en conflit avec les autres Divinités Cardinales. »_

-En proie au doute ? Je connais très bien l'hôte de Suzaku, il aime cette Terre autant que les autres hôtes ! Il doit y avoir une autre raison !

Pris de fureur, le Dragon se dressa sur ses pattes arrière dressant son corps comme une racine sortant de terre, et poussa un hurlement strident qui fit vibrer l'air, balayant les arbres, la neige et fit craquer la glace sous nos pieds.

 _« Serais-tu en train d'insinuer que je mens !? N'oublie pas que je peux te tuer sur le champ ! »_

Soudain, je vis Li-Tôten se cambrer de douleur. Il étouffa un cri avant de tomber à genoux sur la glace brisée. Mon cœur rata un battement, avant de mettre à pulser plus violemment dans ma poitrine. Voir Li-Tôten souffrir ainsi pour un tort qu'il n'avait pas commis me mis hors de moi, et je me remis à éprouver ses sombres émotions qui éclatèrent, la nuit où je reçus le message de Lucifer, transmis par les deux Archidémons. _« Gideon tu veux t'affubler »_ Une rafale d'aura sombre fit écho à l'énergie féroce du Dragon Azure que je vis se dresser à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci en se tenant dans ma direction.

 _« Tu t'opposerais à un Dieu ? »_

-A…Alec… ne fais pas ça…entendis-je me murmurer Li-Tôten, tant la douleur semblait le percer de part en part.

D'argenté, mon aura devint aussi noire que mes cheveux. Seule la fine teinte bleutée, s'effilait toujours à travers elle. Signe, que cette aura m'était donné par personne, que seule mon âme l'eut façonnée à son image. Mais je pouvais sentir, que je m'éloignai de plus en plus de la bienveillance. _Pourquoi devrais-je en ressentir pour un être pareil ?_ me dis-je en étendant mes ailes, dénudées de son plumage blanc. Leurs os se contractèrent les uns contre les autres, avant de se déplier et être recouverts de ligaments, de nerfs, de sang…puis, une peau goudronnée et écaillée vint les habiller.

-La seule créature à s'opposer à l'autre, c'est toi, fulminai-je en un sourire railleur.

Seiryuu, gueule ouverte et crocs dévoilés se jeta sur moi mais se fracassa contre le dôme que formèrent mes ailes autour de moi. Malgré cette…puissance qu'elle employait, la Divinité ne parvint pas à percer l'écaille de mes ailes. Sous mes pieds, un nouveau _sigil¸_ gravé de mon second prénom commença à se dessiner sur la glace. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Toru et Tôya décidèrent de se jeter sur moi et me plaquèrent au sol.

-Ne touchez pas à Seiryuu ! hurla la rousse.

-S-si vous la blessez, c'est notre Maître qui en souffrira ! renchérit le brun.

 _« Me blesser ? »_

Pour réfuter les dires des jeunes Djinns, le Dragon agrippa ma jambe dans sa gueule et commença à ballotter dans tous les sens, tout en frappant mon corps dans tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Les arbres, la glace, le pont, et même le contrebas du Palais.

-Seigneur Seiryuu, arrêtez ! s'écria Tôya, que j'entendis courir.

-Tôya, revient !

Alors que le Dragon allait s'en prendre au Djinn, je sentis ma conscience se fendre en deux. D'un côté, une partie de moi désirait anéantir cette créature que je trouvais insignifiante, et de l'autre, j'avais l'impression de ne pas valoir mieux qu'elle dans l'état où j'étais.

 _Quel est ce bruit ?_

Léger, et très agréable à l'oreille, un tintement métallique attira mon attention. C'était l'épingle à cheveux de Tôya, offerte par Raphaël, qui venait de tomber sur la glace. _Raphaël…_ Lorsque je vis la silhouette du jeune garçon se faire écraser par l'ombre de la Divinité qui se tournait vers lui, mon _sigil_ de protection remplaça celui de destruction et mon aura argenté forma un dôme qui engloutit toute la Cour de l'Hiver.

Soudain, Seiryuu se figea, mâchoires grandes ouvertes au-dessus de la tête de Tôya qui se protégeait de ses bras. Dans un grondement sourd qui n'avait rien de bien menaçant, la Divinité leva la tête et examina le dôme que j'eus formé. Puis, elle reposa son attention sur moi, et je pouvais assurer que la férocité dans son énergie, et toute l'animosité qu'elle eut déployée, avaient disparu.

 _« Tu n'es ni une créature du Ciel, ni une créature des Bas-fonds… »_

Sans pouvoir articuler un mot, tant mon corps entier me faisait mal, je lui lançai un regard appuyé.

 _« Tu es comme nous… »_ ajouta-t-elle en approchant son museau reptilien près de mon corps. _« Tu es comme moi…_ »

 _Comme elle ?_ J'ignorai à quoi elle faisait allusion mais tout portait à croire qu'elle éprouvait désormais de la sympathie à mon égard. Seiryuu fit tomber une écaille sur moi, que mon aura fit dissoudre dans mon corps sans que je contrôle quoi que ce soit. Tous mes os brisés se ressoudèrent et malgré le sang perdu, je sentis une vague d'énergie me regagner. Avec l'aide de Tôya qui s'était remis de ses émotions, je m'extirpai de la caillasse dans laquelle je fus coincé et aussitôt, nous accourûmes vers Li-Tôten qui tremblait au sol.

Coupable, Seiryuu s'approcha lentement de son hôte qui, peu rancunier, lui sourit en tendant une main fébrile vers elle. Le Dragon ferma les yeux, et savoura le contact sûrement agréable de la main de Li-Tôten contre son museau.

 _« Makotoni… moushiwake arimasen… »_ s'excusa le Dragon Azure. [Ce qui est arrivé est de ma faute, je te prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses]

-Tu t'es sentie offensée…mais tu sais, toi et moi, partageons le même sang...Je suis le mieux placé pour savoir que tu ne mens pas. Même si apprendre qu'un de mes semblables, doute de sa Divinité me fend le cœur, je sais que tu n'as pas menti.

Seiryuu lâcha un nouveau grognement sourd, tout en s'allongeant sur le côté tandis qu'elle appuyait un peu plus son museau contre Li-Tôten. Je trouvai cela bien plus touchant que leur échange précédent, froid et qui semblait démarquer une infériorité à l'encontre de l'hôte, qui, pourtant, supportait l'âme de Seiryuu en lui.

-Je sais que tu étais inquiète…chuchota mon aîné. Mais si nous commençons à nous laisser aller, alors ni toi ni moi ne serons plus dignes de protéger l'Arbre de Terre.

Seiryuu s'éloigna de son hôte, et, après lui avoir adressé un regard affectueux, elle se changea en ombre et regagna son corps. Nous entendîmes toutefois ses dernières paroles : _« Je suis heureuse d'avoir croisé ta route, Li-Tôten. »_

Semblant à son tour regagner son énergie, l'Elfe inspira profondément l'air autour de lui avant de relâcher un profond soupir d'aise. Ses tremblements cessèrent et il put de nouveau se lever et se maintenir sur sa canne. Sa queue de cheval avait été défaite dans le feu de l'action et ses long cheveux bleu nuit virevoltèrent autour de ses épaules.

Lâchant un soupir satisfait, Li-Tôten me toisa avec une curiosité joyeuse et me demanda :

-Tu t'es fait du mouron pour ton Maître, cher disciple ?

Embarrassé, je triturai le bout d'une de mes plumes qui étaient revenues, faisant disparaître la cuirasse goudronnée d'auparavant.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça j'ai l'impression, déclarai-je en jetant un coup d'œil au jeune Tôya que sa sœur réprimandait sévèrement pour s'être mis ainsi en danger.

-Regarde, t'as même cassé l'épingle à cheveux offerte par Raphaël !

-Je crois que je peux arranger ça, dis-je en levant le nez vers le dôme que mon aura avait formé.

Tous les trois m'imitèrent, et assistèrent à la libération de la Cour de l'Hiver. Mon _sigil_ protecteur se grava sur mon front, et le dôme commença à se désagréger. _Doucement…tout redeviendra comme avant._ Un si bel endroit, que je voulais protéger. De belles personnes, que je voulais protéger. Rien de tout cela ne devait être détruit.

Lorsque le dôme disparut complètement, le pont, la glace et la base du Palais retrouvèrent leur apparence originelle. Les arbres se dressaient à nouveau fièrement, et l'écorce ne jonchaient plus au sol. Quant à l'épingle à cheveux…elle avait retrouvé de sa superbe. Aussitôt, Toru recoiffa son frère avec. Je croisai le regard de Li-Tôten, et ce dernier, dans un signe de reconnaissance, inclina le menton et me sourit.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsque la lune fut haute dans le ciel et que les étoiles furent visibles, Li-Tôten m'invita à boire un verre dans ses appartements. Tous deux avions changé d'habits après avoir fait un arrêt aux thermes où je dus rester une bonne heure pour me détendre et essayer d'oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Si la première fois, je n'eus aucun souvenir -ou très peu- de ce qu'il s'était passé, cette fois-ci, je me souvenais de tout. Et je l'expliquai à mon aîné, qui, buvant le saké de son sakazuki, m'écoutait en silence.

Je n'omis rien. Je lui fis part de tous les détails, commençant par la visite des Archidémons et du message de Lucifer, jusqu'aux émotions que mon _sigil_ de destruction annihila. Je ne fus plus que chaos et dédain. Mon âme entière fut ennuyée par la présence de Seiryuu et de tout le reste. Je ne trouvai plus aucun sens à l'existence d'espèces vivantes sur cette Terre. Divinité, êtres humains, animaux, plantes, Nephilim, Créatures Obscures, Anges et Démons… Leur simple existence me rendit malade. Ce qui parvint à ramener de l'amour et de l'empathie en moi, fut ce bijou que je revis entre les mains de Raphaël avant de le ranger dans un écrin, dans le but de l'offrir à Tôya. Avoir pensé à lui…à l'amour que j'éprouvai à son égard… me fit réaliser que ce monde ne méritait pas d'être détruit.

-Protecteur, destructeur… je comprends mieux pourquoi l'Arbre du Monde cherche à t'atteindre, me dit Li-Tôten en contemplant le reflet du quartier de lune dans son saké.

Nous nous étions installés sur la terrasse, laissant les portes de son salon ouvertes.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Seiryuu ?

 _« Tu es comme nous. »_ Je hochai la tête, sans pour autant comprendre.

-Je n'y avais pas pensé au début, parce que les deux derniers êtres à avoir été comme toi, ont choisi de porter allégeance au Paradis. Tu dois les connaître sous les noms de Métatron et Sandalphon. Mais avant d'avoir choisi leur camp, ils étaient comme toi, deux hommes qui vivaient sur Terre et usaient de leurs pouvoirs sur autrui. Le Ciel les appelait, les Enfers aussi…mais c'était à une ère ou les Bas-fonds faisaient bien plus peur que maintenant. Du moins, si l'on prend en compte uniquement l'insouciance des Terrestres. Nous autres, Créatures du Monde Obscur, avons conscience de l'existence de ces deux dimensions. Même ceux qui prétendent avoir la foi, et qui vouent des cultes et suivent les instructions de textes qui ne viennent ni du Ciel ni des Bas-fonds, n'ont aucune idée de l'ampleur de la catastrophe qui grouille au-dessus de leur tête et en-dessous de leurs pieds. (Il secoua la tête) Où je veux en venir, c'est que depuis le début je te vois comme une créature qui n'a que deux choix possibles. Être enchainé au Paradis et ne jamais pouvoir remettre les pieds sur Terre, ou bien choisir l'Enfer et ne pouvoir contrôler tes pulsions destructrices.

La gorgée de mon saké passa de travers et brûla ma trachée.

-Mais j'ai tort de penser ainsi. Et tous ceux qui pensent ainsi ont tort eux aussi. Parce que tu es comme les Divinités Cardinales, (il ancra ses yeux dans les miens) tu es une créature de la Terre. Et l'Arbre du Monde, que tu vois dans ton rêve, doit vouloir signifier que tu n'es pas obligé de suivre la voie du Très Haut ou celle du Seigneur des Bas-Fonds. Tu es comme Seiryuu, Suzaku, Byakko et Genbu. C'est cette Terre qui t'a vu naître. C'est cette Terre qui t'a confié tes pouvoirs. C'est cette Terre qui réclame ton aide, Alexander. Pas le Ciel, ni l'Enfer. Tout comme elle avait demandé l'aide de Métatron et Sandalphon autrefois…

-Cela veut dire que d'une manière ou d'une autre, je suis lié à l'Arbre de Terre ?

-J'en suis certain, me dit-il.

Après un court silence, mon aîné reposa sa coupe sur le plateau, et, me demanda si je me sentais prêt à retourner auprès des miens. Etrangement, j'eus du mal à répondre à cette question. Ma famille me manquait infiniment, mais je m'étais habitué à mener ma vie de disciple auprès de Li-Tôten.

-Tu pourras revenir, Alec, m'assura mon aîné en caressant affectueusement ma joue : Tu manqueras beaucoup à Toru et Tôya.

-Eux aussi me manqueront…Vous aussi.

Il me sourit, l'air touché.

-Les sources thermales aussi me manqueront, ne pus-je m'empêcher d'avouer.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur, puis, reprenant un air plus sérieux, mon aîné reprit :

-J'ai une dernière faveur à te demander avant que tu ne retrouves les tiens.

Je n'eus pas besoin d'en entendre plus pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

-Je vous ai fait une promesse. Et j'en ai fait une à Raphaël aussi. Je l'aiderai. Maintenant que je maîtrise la communication onirique, je vais pouvoir pénétrer son rêve, et y déceler le mal qui le ronge et l'enchaîne ainsi.

-Pénétrer son rêve ne sera pas simple, il se peut que son subconscient essaie de te chasser…on parle de l'esprit d'un Archange, Alec.

-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le libérer, Li-Tôten.

Un instant, je songeai à la plume de Sacrifice que j'eus offert à Magnus. _Je veux les protéger, tous les deux…_

-Je vais envoyer un message de feu à Raphaël pour le faire venir ici. Sentir ta présence physique, aidera son subconscient à te laisser un meilleur accès à son rêve.

-Attendez, ça risque de le brusquer…je le connais, tout ce qui a affaire avec sa vie privée le braque.

-Dans ce cas, nous ne lui dirons qu'une moitié de vérité, rit Li-Tôten en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-C'est-à-dire ? Que voulez-vous lui dire ?

-Ton lien avec l'Arbre de Terre concerne aussi Raphaël tu sais ? J'aimerai qu'on en parle tous les trois. Pour le reste…tu sauras comment t'y prendre.

-Vous ne me simplifiez pas vraiment la tâche…soupirai-je en m'allongeant sur le dos, une moitié du corps sur la terrasse et l'autre dans le salon.

Alors que je contemplai une partie du plafond et du ciel étoilé avec peu d'intérêt, je fus interpellé par le crépitement enflammé d'un message de feu qui m'était destiné. Je me redressai pour attraper la lettre, tandis que, derrière-moi, Li-Tôten stoppa l'écriture de la sienne pour venir me rejoindre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Se pourrait-il que mon parent se languisse déjà de toi ?

Si sa voix était rieuse, mon cœur ne l'était pas. Le message était court mais suffisamment alarmant pour que je me dresse hâtivement.

-Alec, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta mon aîné.

-Isabelle…ma sœur me dit que Raphaël a quitté l'Institut cet après-midi et n'est toujours pas rentré. (Je tournai un regard confus vers Li-Tôten) Elle me demande s'il est ici…

Cette fois, l'Elfe perdit son sourire amusé et laissa place à un rictus soucieux et à quelques rides de lions sur son front. Un instant, il se tourna et commença à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la pointe de sa canne assez bruyamment. Presque d'un geste agacé, il fit apparaître un orbe émeraude qui lévita jusqu'à moi.

-Suit le, il te guidera jusqu'à la brèche la plus proche pour te faire gagner Kyoto. Retourne aux Etats-Unis, retrouve Raphaël et amène-le ici. Je vais lui envoyer des messages de feu jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne une réponse de sa part.

-Tu crois qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

-Si Seiryuu s'inquiète pour l'hôte de Suzaku, il se peut que mon Parent soit déjà au courant. Mais depuis qu'il a perdu la moitié de sa force en faisant un contrat avec Tobie, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit en mesure de maîtriser Suzaku s'il la rencontrait.

Sans avoir besoin d'en entendre plus, je déployai mes ailes qui déchirèrent le dos de mon Kimono. L'orbe me guida bien jusqu'à la brèche qui me ramena au pied de la statue de pierre du temple par lequel j'étais arrivé à la Cour de l'Hiver. Les premiers rayons du soleil m'éblouirent, en comparaison du doux clair de lune qui couvrait la Cour de l'Hiver. L'orbe disparut, et je repris mon envole en direction des terres américaines. Je quittai alors l'aube Japonais pour un crépuscule New-Yorkais. Tous ses changements temporels me donnèrent le tournis. Avoir quitté la dimension du Petit Peuple pour revenir en surface, semblait avoir quelques effets secondaires. J'ignorai combien de temps j'étais précisément resté là-bas, je ne savais pas si je devais me référer aux nuits et aux jours écoulés auprès de Li-Tôten ou si je ne devais prendre en compte que la durée terrestre. Mais tout ceci n'était que de futiles pensées qui essayaient de calmer mon inquiétude.

Mais en vain. Essoufflé, je me rapprochai de New-York qui scintillait de mille feux sous la tombée de la nuit. Si, en survolant la ville, je ne ressentis pas la présence du Gardien de la Nature, il y eut quelqu'un d'autre que je repérai. Mon cœur en rata un battement, et un nœud se forma dans ma gorge. Sans y avoir fait attention jusqu'à lors, je survolai Brooklyn. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en voyant la Résidence de l'Ancien Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn de nouveau vêtue de ses briques rouges. Un verre à la main, et appuyé contre le rebord de son balcon, il était là, à contempler le ciel nocturne. _Magnus…_ Et nos regards finirent par se croiser.

Tétanisé par l'émois, mon esprit se brouilla tant que je ne réagissais plus. Notre dernière étreinte me revint en mémoire et ma peau en frissonna. Puis… _ce mot sur mon lit._ Je le vis faire tomber son verre qui s'éclata en mille morceaux sur le trottoir, tandis qu'il se tournait toujours plus dans ma direction. Nous étions loin l'un de l'autre, mais il m'était possible de voir les traits de son visage, être déformés par la stupeur et un autre sentiment que je ne saisissais pas.

-Alexander !

Lorsqu'il eut hurlé mon prénom, ma première réaction fut de reculer. Et lorsqu'il se changea en Nekomata pour essayer de se rapprocher de moi en utilisant les toits des immeubles, sur lesquels il bondissait avec rapidité et agilité, je fus seulement capable de le fuir.

-Attends ! Je t'en prie, Alexander, reviens !

 _Il parle…Il maîtrise sa forma animalis…_

-Alexan-

Je forçai sur mes ailes pour me faire voler plus vite encore au point que je ne fus plus capable de l'entendre. Dans mon affolement, je ne ressentis pas aussitôt le tremblement de mes ailes, qui essayaient de me guider dans une direction opposée à celle que j'eus prise. Pantelant, je m'arrêtai un moment pour essayer de voir vers où mon aura angélique se sentait attirée. Un flash percuta mon esprit, et me montra l'image d'une caverne et d'un corps allongé dans l'eau, au pied de la croix du christ.

-Raphaël ! m'écriai-je en suivant son aura.

Enfin, j'avais retrouvé sa trace.

* * *

[Cinq ans… cinq ans de guerre contre Asmodée, tout cela pour ne pouvoir sauver personne. Je les ai laissé mourir…Je n'ai pas pu sauver les deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Pas même toi Sara.

Je marche dans ce désert, dévasté par la famine et la maladie. Et toi, plongée dans ta folie. Perdu dans la confusion qu'a fait naître en toi _Djibril_. Tu n'étais déjà plus de ce monde à mon retour. Il ne restait…que cette tribu, qui implorait mon aide. Je n'ai pas su protéger mon contractant, et je n'ai pas su honorer la promesse que je lui eus faite…celle de te protéger, Sara.

Et c'est _Djibril_ qui t'a poussé dans tes derniers retranchements. Alors que moi, je lui faisais confiance, il m'a poignardé dans le dos en abusant de ton chagrin et de ses visions bafouées par son vice et sa malédiction.

 _« Tu n'es pas un liseur de rêve ! Tu ne fais qu'apporter le malheur ! »_

J'ai tout perdu. Ma force…l'amour de ma vie… et la Terre nécessitait encore mes soins… Mes enfants devaient prendre le relais. La Terre avait besoin de nouveaux Gardiens. Des Gardiens, qui n'en donneraient pas plus au Ciel qu'aux Enfers.

On m'a renié pour avoir mis au monde les fées. On m'a renié pour avoir failli à ma mission. On m'a enchaîné pour que je ne puisse plus contrôler ma « volonté ».

 _Ma volonté ? Mais je n'en ai jamais eu._

Bien sûr que si, mais j'ai oublié.

 _Oublié ? Qu'ai-je oublié ?_

Je ne dois pas me souvenir. Je dois seulement revoir jusqu'à mon dernier jour, l'échec de ma vie. Je dois seulement poursuivre ma route dans ce désert. Je dois simplement essayer, une fois de plus, de la sauver avant que cela ne soit trop tard.

 _Sara…_

Encore…elle est encore morte. Sa tribu réclame encore mon aide, la Terre pleure toujours sa douleur. Je ne peux rien lui offrir de plus à part la protection de mes enfants. On m'exclut…on me fait croire que je serai déchu…

Je vois mes enfants. Ils aiment leur nouvelle Terre. Ils m'appellent, je peux vivre avec eux sans que l'on me chasse. Les autres ne peuvent pas me suivre, je n'entends plus leurs brimades. Des peuples terrestres se meurent, ils ont faim…ils ont froid…ils sont malades…

 _Je dois les sauver._

Je veux aller en surface, mais l'on tire sur mes chaînes et on m'oblige à ne pas intervenir.

 _Mais je suis le Guérisseur de Dieu. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas les aider ?_

Je ne dois pas me souvenir. Je dois seulement retourner auprès de Sara. Je dois tenir la promesse faite à Tobie. Je dois la sauver avant qu'elle…

 _Sara…_

Pourquoi je ne parviens toujours pas à la sauver ?

 _Sara…_

Pourquoi ne puis-je sauver personne ?

 _« Des êtres mi-ange mi-démon ? Quelle honte ! »_

Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas autant aimer mes enfants ?

 _J'ai oublié._

Je ne dois pas me souvenir.

-Raphaël !

Je suis seul dans ce désert. Le vent m'apporte le mirage d'une voix.

-Raphaël, je t'en prie regarde-moi ! Tu n'es pas obligé de revivre ça ! Tu dois te souvenir de qui tu es vraiment !

Je ne dois pas me souvenir.

-Pourquoi !? Pourquoi tu ne devrais pas te souvenir !?

 _Je ne sais pas. De quoi dois-je me souvenir ?_

-Tout ça n'est qu'une illusion ! Ton vice n'en a jamais été un !

 _Mon vice ?_ _J'ai un vice ?_

Oui j'en ai un.

-Non ! Ce ne sont pas tes choix qui ont tué Sara ! Gabriel ne l'a jamais vu, mais les alternatives de cette femme n'apportaient que la mort !

 _Des choix ? Je peux faire des choix ?_

Non, je ne peux pas. Tout ce que j'ai accompli me vient du Très Haut.

-Dans ce cas…

 _Dans ce cas…_

 _« Pourquoi s'en vouloir autant ? »_

Que m'arrive-t-il ? J'ai mal. Mon cœur me fait mal. Le sable se mouve sous mes pieds et m'engloutit, quelqu'un ou quelque chose m'attire vers le fond.

-Raphaël, non !

Cette voix…je la connais. Je m'enfonce toujours plus…Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas que l'on m'empêche de choisir. Je veux suivre sa voix, pas la sienne.

 _Mais je ne dois pas me souvenir, si ?_

Si, je dois me souvenir ! Je dois le faire ! Je dois me souvenir que je n'ai jamais eu de vice !

-Raphaël !

-Alec ! ]

Se réveillant dans un tressautement violent, Raphaël sentit ses poumons lui faire mal, et, bien trop compressés pour aspirer de l'air, il se mit sur le côté et recracha toute l'eau qu'ils contenaient. Il toussa, se redressa en essayant de reprendre son souffle et en levant la tête, il croisa le regard larmoyant d'Alec dont les reflets de l'eau amplifiaient sa teinte cristalline. Le jeune ange avait fini par retrouver son aîné, dans une caverne semblant condamnée depuis des années au bord d'une plage de l'Ohio. Une caverne qui sembla avoir servi de chapelle, car, derrière l'Archange, se trouvaient de vieux bancs de fortunes, fait à partir de bois flottants. Dans le fond, un autel taillé dans la roche supportait un cierge et des étoles qui eurent dû servir à habiller l'édifice de pierre. Le Christ sur sa Croix, sculptée et peinte en un rouge qui se défraichissait avec les années et le manque d'entretien, menaçait de s'écrouler de son socle et de s'écraser au sol.

Des bibles se trouvaient sur les bancs, encore ouvertes, comme si elles furent abandonnées précipitamment. Il y avait aussi une chaussure à bas talon, sûrement portée par une femme et datant du siècle dernier. Une montre à gousset était brisée, et l'éguille ne fonctionnait plus…le temps s'était arrêté dans ce lieu autrefois sacré. Dans le fond de la caverne, à droite de l'autel, avait été installé un épais rideau qui devait dissimuler une sorte de seconde pièce mais ni Raphaël ni Alec ne surent vraiment de quoi il s'agissait.

Non, dans l'instant, ils ne parvenaient pas à quitter le regard de l'autre. L'un semblant soulagé, et l'autre totalement hébété. Dans leur silence, se mêlèrent le remous des vagues qui s'insinuaient dans la caverne, et le souffle saccadé de Raphaël. Doucement, il se redressa en ne pouvant se sortir de la tête tout ce qu'il venait de voir, d'entendre, de ressentir... _de me souvenir._

-Comment… ? fut-il uniquement capable de dire. Son simple soupire fit écho autour d'eux. Même leur plus faible murmure se répercutait contre les parois de la caverne. Il remarqua le sang qui coulait de l'oreille d'Alec : Pourquoi… ? souffla-t-il, ahuri, en portant sa main trempée derrière l'oreille ensanglantée.

Alec, pour le rassurer, lui confia qu'il n'avait pas mal et qu'il s'en remettrait. Mais l'Archange Noir ne se sentit pas moins soucieux pour autant.

-C'est moi qui t'ai blessé, c'est ça ? J'ai déjà failli le faire avec ta so-

Posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, Alec le fit taire en secouant la tête, lui assurant que ce n'était rien. D'un élan désespéré, Raphaël se dressa, faisant s'écouler l'eau de ses vêtements contre le sol dans un bruit d'éclaboussure et vint étreindre de toutes ses forces le jeune ange. Le corps de ce dernier tremblait de douleur, la communication onirique avait été une véritable épreuve pour lui. Mais enfin, il avait levé le voile sur le mystère du vice de son aîné. Un vice, qui n'en fut jamais un finalement…

-Une illusion…le Très Haut te maintenait dans une illusion.

-C'est Gabriel le responsable, fit Raphaël, la voix étouffée dans leur étreinte. C'est lui, c'est son vice qui m'a fait croire que ma seconde vertu était un vice. Mais le Guérisseur de Dieu n'a pas de vice, comment pourrait-il prendre soin de la Terre sinon ? (Ses mains se crispèrent autour des épaules d'Alec) J'ai passé tous ces siècles…à me morfondre et c'est cette douleur qui m'empêchait de voir à travers l'illusion. Parce que la mort de Sare, elle, était bien réelle.

Il pleura. Ses épaules furent secouées par des soubresauts dus à ses sanglots.

-Elle est morte… !

Après être entré en résonance avec le subconscient de l'Archange, Alec ne pouvait faire autrement que ressentir le même chagrin que lui. Ils mêlèrent leurs larmes, dissimulées par les filets d'eau qui les avaient trempés. Une nouvelle vague s'échoua sur leurs mollets et leurs genoux, tandis qu'ils étaient toujours assis au sol. Ce fut Raphaël qui fit de nouveau un geste. Concentrant son aura au bout de ses lèvres, il vint caresser l'hélix d'Alec, qui sentit un électrisant frisson remontrer le long de sa nuque. L'aura s'infiltra dans l'orifice est le sang cessa de couler. Alec tourna la tête pour croiser son regard vairon. Son œil doré prenait une teinte irisée avec le reflet des rayons de la lune sur l'eau. Son épaisse mèche, qui avait l'habitude de cacher son œil noir, se trouvait tirée en arrière et l'entièreté de son visage était dévoilé. Trop absorbé à le détailler jusqu'au bout des cils, Alec ne réagit que tardivement lorsque son aîné vint l'embrasser. Dans un tressaillement d'épaule, il s'éloigna légèrement et ses joues prirent une intense couleur pêche. Un peu vexé, l'Archange sourit en coin et marmonna :

-C'est si mauvais que ça quand c'est moi qui fait le premier pas ?

Pris d'un léger rire, Alec secoua la tête en disant que c'était merveilleux.

-Mais je n'ai pas utilisé mon aura… s'inquiéta-t-il.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Raphaël de le faire taire en posant son doigt sur la bouche. Le tenant par les hanches, il le fit basculer en arrière et dit.

-Je n'en ai plus besoin. Parce que c'est ma volonté… notre destiné, Alec.

Sans plus de mot, il vint accrocher ses lèvres à celle de son cadet qui vint l'enrouler de ses bras. La poigne de Raphaël sur ses hanches, était ferme, assurée, ainsi que le mouvement de sa langue réclamant un accès non limité à sa cavité buccale. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'enrouler autour de celle d'Alec qui laissa échapper un soupire, toujours très sensible au creux de la langue. La seule chose qui retint Alec d'aller plus loin, était le corps blessés, criblés d'entailles et le trou ensanglanté au niveau de son épaule gauche. Prenant son visage en coupe, il inspecta les bosses sur ses tempes et les coupures au menton.

-Qui t'a fait ça… ? Comment tu as atterri ici ?

-Pas maintenant, ordonna l'Archange en attrapant le menton d'Alec pour maintenir sa bouche entrouverte. Sa langue retrouva celle de son cadet dont le souffle devint bien haletant.

Le son des vagues, leur mouvement de va et vient ébranlaient leurs cœurs, excitaient leurs corps, faisant d'eux, deux hommes incurablement impatients. Empoignant les cheveux d'Alec, Raphaël l'obligea à tourner légèrement la tête pour le laisser dévorer l'oreille à peine guérie. Il l'embrassa, essuya l'eau du bout de la langue et mordit la fine peau juste derrière le pli qui démarquait l'oreille de l'arrière du crâne. C'était si fin, si tendu, si sensible qu'Alec émit un gémissement poussif tant douleur et plaisir s'accordèrent avec harmonie. Il en frissonna, mais ce n'était pas assez. C'était encore trop doux, et son être tout entier avait besoin de plus d'intensité. Il fallait que ces frissons s'ancrent en lui, le marquent, au point de devenir une obsession. Une nouvelle vague, plus violente, les trempa jusqu'aux os. Le kimono d'Alec s'éparpilla et se défit, dévoilant ses jambes nues et ses épaules tremblantes de frustrations.

Raphaël se redressa, retira sa chemise comme s'il s'agissait d'un sweat et la jeta derrière lui. Elle alla s'échouer sur un des bancs. Dans sa hâte, il réveilla l'intense douleur de son épaule en sang. Alec se redressa sur ses coudes et lui demanda de le laisser s'en occuper. Peut-être l'ignorait-il, ou ne l'écoutait-il simplement pas, mais l'Archange fondit à nouveau sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion, pris d'une incontrôlable urgence.

Alec soupira, répondant d'abord au baiser avec la même ferveur, mais, trop inquiet pour faire semblant de ne pas le savoir blessé, il repoussa gentiment Raphaël qui finit par capituler. Se relevant sur les genoux, Alec retira son obi qui fit se décrocher les pans de son Kimono, et dévoila ainsi son corps nu. Il le trempa un peu plus dans l'eau afin de nettoyer la plaie de son aîné qui le regardait faire avec attention et tendresse.

-Attends, lui chuchota-t-il en prenant sa main, de laquelle, il embrassa les doigts. Puis, se concentrant sur sa plaie, il vint tracer son propre _sigil_ sur son bras, mais son aura semblait bien trop épuisée. Alec le comprit, et, prenant Raphaël par le menton, il entrouvrit sa bouche et l'obligea à faire de même.

Si Raphaël entreprit un mouvement pour venir l'embrasser, Alec le maintint fermement pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait attendre un peu. Mais l'impatience grouillait dans le sang même de l'Archange, qui soupira pourtant d'aise en sentant l'aura d'Alec s'introduire en lui. Le _sigil_ scintilla bien plus fortement qu'avant et les saignements cessèrent enfin. Même lorsqu'Alec stoppa son aura, Raphaël resta quelques instants à savourer les derniers frissons qu'elle lui eut provoqués. Il sortit de sa torpeur quand son cadet noua son obi autour de son épaule blessée.

-Ça devrait aller mieux maintenant…

Raphaël examina le bandage de fortune, et sourit avant d'embrasser le bout du tissu qui dépassait du nœud. Du coin des yeux, il détailla ensuite l'expression troublée de son cadet. Il se perdit dans ses yeux…

-C'est parfait.

Sa voix chaude, était sourde et rauque mais percutait bien plus les tympans d'Alec, que le clapotis des vagues qui s'échouaient contre les parois de la caverne. Vérifiant la solidité d'un banc en s'appuyant dessus, Raphaël porta Alec jusqu'à lui et l'y fit s'asseoir. La tête fourrée entre ses cuisses, il huma la peau de son cadet tout en la caressant d'un geste appuyé. Les muscles du ventre d'Alec se contractèrent au toucher si excitant qui le traversait de part en part. _Tout ça …est vraiment réel ?_ se dit-il alors que Raphaël remontait sa bouche de plus en plus haut. Il ne fit qu'effleurer le sexe tendu d'Alec, et, d'un geste tendre réclamant de l'amour, il enfouit son visage contre son ventre et enserra sa taille de ses bras. Lorsqu'il remarqua la large cicatrice sur le bas ventre de l'ange, Raphaël parut affligé, et déposa de délicat baisers sur son contour. _Il m'a étreint de la même manière, l'autre nuit dans la cuisine…_ _« Nous aimer maintenant serait le pire des péchés. »_ Alec laissa se perdre ses mains dans la chevelure ébène et bouclée par l'humidité de son aîné qui frottait son nez, ses joues, son front, tout contre son ventre. _Pense-t-il toujours cela maintenant ? Est-il enfin libre ?_ Comme si l'Archange Noir lisait dans ses pensées, Alec reçut ce qu'il pouvait aisément appeler une réponse, telle une lumière qui chassa l'obscurité de son esprit.

-Je t'aime…souffla-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Il leva la tête, le menton collé contre le ventre du jeune ange à qui il offrait un regard fou amoureux : Alec, je t'aime…

Alec, eut vraiment envie de pleurer. Son cœur, aux émotions pêlemêles, baignait dans un véritable bonheur en cet instant. _C'est impressionnant comme de simples mots peuvent porter tant de poids en eux,_ songea-t-il tandis que Raphaël le portait pour venir l'appuyer contre la paroi à côté d'eux. Son kimono tomba dans le mouvement, et le froid et l'humidité de la pierre contrasta délicieusement avec la chaleur affolante du corps de l'Archange dont les sens entraient en ébullition. Les frissons dus au froid et ceux au chaud, se croisèrent, l'exaltèrent et semblèrent se concentrer dans ses tétons tendus que le Gardien de la Nature n'oublia pas de goûter.

-Aah- !

Entre la frustration contenue depuis longtemps qui éclatait enfin, l'impatience de leurs gestes, et leur passion palpable à travers leurs lèvres et leurs corps qui ne se décollaient pas d'un centimètre de l'un l'autre, leurs gémissements et soupirs ne tardèrent à faire vibrer la caverne. Que cet endroit ait pu servir de lieu Saint ne semblaient que peu les ébranler.

Raphaël allongea même son cadet sur l'autel où il entreprit de lui arracher d'autres cris de plaisir, par une fellation qu'Alec ne crut pouvoir être plus intense que maintenant. Il lui griffa les cuisses, massa ses mollets, et se permit par moment de pincer la peau de l'aine. Chaque coup faisait tressaillir les jambes du jeune ange, comme si une aiguille chargée d'électricité le torturait gourmandement. N'en pouvant plus, il enroula de ses jambes la tête et la nuque de Raphaël qui se retrouva piégé. Le seul moyen pour lui de s'échapper était de contenter son ravisseur. Et il mit du cœur à l'ouvrage, car, la voix d'Alec qui se répercutait partout dans la caverne, le faisait durement frissonner… Il pompa, mordilla la queue frétillante et chaude qui préférait bien mieux l'humidité de la cavité buccale du Gardien de la Nature que celle de la caverne tout court. Alec semblait trouver un second souffle après l'épuisement qu'il ressentit à la suite du la communication onirique.

Le bruit de succion noué au chant des vagues qui glissaient sur la roche, créèrent un nouvel Opéra dans lequel l'Archange et l'Ange étaient les principaux acteurs. Raphaël grognait pour transmettre les vibrations de ses cordes vocales à la hampe bandée tandis qu'Alec s'adonnait à des vocalises libidineuses.

-R-Ra…aël, je… hn- ah !

Une tension qu'il devait expulser, calmer, contracta les muscles de ses bras au point qu'il vint agripper et griffer d'une main le cierge juste derrière sa tête qui se tournait dans tous les sens, ne sachant quelle position prendre pour contrôler ses cris.

Insérant un doigt dans l'intimité de son amant, Raphaël sourit en coin en sentant la prostate faire pression. L'éjaculation était imminente. Il massa très délicatement ce point sensible qui arracha quelques gémissements désireux chez Alec. De sa main libre, il massa doucement le bas de son ventre, le rassurant, l'incitant à se libérer sans crainte…

-Pas maintenant…haleta le plus jeune en posant une main sur le haut de la tête du plus vieux pour le repousser, avec le peu de force et d'insistance qu'il avait sur le moment.

Raphaël comprenait cette envie de faire durer ce moment, mais s'il ne faisait pas jouir Alec maintenant, c'était lui-même qui aurait le plus l'impression d'être frustré. Venant lier sa main à celle d'Alec, il entremêla leurs doigts, et reprit de plus belle. Ses lèvres se courbaient avec habilité autour de la verge, du gland et des bourses de son cadet qui ne put retenir ses hanches de se mouver au même rythme de la fellation. Et ce fut dans une gorge profonde qu'Alec se libéra…

Le dos cambré, les cuisses crispées et les orteils croisés, le plaisir et la pression passèrent par tous ses membres. Lorsque tout retomba, son corps s'échoua lourdement sur l'autel, et sa main qui s'était accrochée au cierge, glissa le long de la verge de cire froide pour venir se perdre dans ses cheveux humides et décoiffés. Ses jambes n'eurent plus assez de force pour enlacer le corps de Raphaël et finir par balloter dans le vide au pied de l'autel.

Se léchant les lèvres, l'Archange observait d'un œil prédateur sa proie qui reprenait ses esprits. Mais en croisant le regard satisfait et le sourire victorieux à la limite de l'impertinence d'Alec, Raphaël se remit en question et se demanda lequel des deux était vraiment le proie…

Leurs mains étaient toujours liées et celle qui leur restait individuellement se plaisait à caresser le visage de l'autre, maintenant qu'Alec se trouvait assis, légèrement avachi, tout en échangeant un long baiser langoureux avec Raphaël. Il avait passé des nuits et des nuits à dormir dans des draps qui fleuraient sa fragrance… Cette nuit-là, Alec pouvait sans imprégner, sans délecter jusqu'au paroxysme du bienêtre.

Raphaël remonta le long du ventre d'Alec contre lequel il nicha à nouveau son visage. Le jeune Ange l'eut déjà remarqué, mais son aîné était du genre câlin finalement. _Il joue les durs, mais on voit qu'il a un cœur tendre quand on apprend à le connaître…_ De ses deux mains, il vint caresser avec amour et tendresse les cheveux et le contour de sa mâchoire. Cela le fit sourire de bonheur, tout simplement.

-Comment tu as su où j'étais ? Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? demanda subitement Raphaël, les yeux clos, savourant les caresses de son cadet.

-Pour le moment…si tu veux bien, j'aimerai qu'on ne se préoccupe que de nous deux, dit Alec dans un murmure suave. Même si après cette nuit, on revient dans une réalité pénible, juste pour ce soir je ne veux penser à rien et personne d'autre que nous.

Comprenant le ressentit d'Alec, Raphaël se tut, et opina d'un simple hochement de tête. Aussi délicat que la chute d'un pétale, il reçut un baiser chaste sur le haut de sa tête. Lorsqu'ils croisèrent de nouveaux leurs regards, cela raviva en eux la flamme de désir qui finirait par les consumer s'ils ne s'en occupaient pas.

Avides de caresses et de proximités intimes, ils se dévorèrent la bouche, et Raphaël trouva un nouvel endroit pour continuer leurs ébats. Derrière le rideau se trouvait en réalité un confessionnal recouvert d'algues et de mousses aux portes absentes. Sûrement détruites par des voyous de passages. Il y avait quelques graffitis et des restes de canettes en aluminium dans les recoins de la caverne.

Ils n'avaient besoin de personne pour venir écouter leur confession. S'ils devaient se confesser, ils le firent l'un à l'autre. Dans un torride échange plein de concupiscence. En cette nuit ils ne devaient rien à personne et aucun Dieu ou Grand Esprit ne pourrait imposer leur courroux car rien ne les atteignait si ce n'était leurs sentiments.

Le torse et la face plaqués dans le fond de l'isoloir, Alec se fit prendre par Raphaël dans un déhanché non retenu. Le claquement de leur peau faisait écho au fracas des vagues épousant la roche de la caverne.

-Alec…Ooh- !

Après tant de mois à n'avoir été qu'une ombre, Raphaël s'abandonnait corps et âme à son amant. Ce dernier n'était pas en reste, cherchant toujours plus de contact avec lui. Visuel, auditif, physique, lui qui avait passé quarante longues heures à annihiler ses sens, voilà qu'il le fit éclater sans ménagement et ils étaient tous en alerte…Alec ne parvenait pas à rester sobre, et ne désirait plus l'être. Tous deux se laissèrent succomber à cette ivresse érotique.

Plus les coups de butoir de l'Archange accéléraient, plus l'Ange perdait pieds. Tant et si bien que son aura se diffusa sans aide autour d'eux. Raphaël bloqua une profonde inspiration pour garder un semblant de lucidité, mais sa propre aura ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attirée par celle de son cadet. Les ailes de ces derniers, aguichées par toute cette excitation, décidèrent de se déployer contre le gré de leurs maîtres. Si celle d'Alec parurent un tantinet timide, celle de Raphaël explosèrent dans son dos en cherchant par tous les moyens de se mêler aux autres.

-Viens-là... grogna l'aîné en faisant sortir Alec de l'isoloir.

D'un geste, il le fit pivoter face à lui, et l'Ange vint plaquer ses lèvres sur celle de son amant. Leurs ailes purent s'apprivoiser, s'adonner, elles aussi, à de tendres frictions qui les firent plus amplement frissonner. Leur baiser n'en devint que plus ardent. Les jambes de Raphaël commencèrent à fléchir, et avant de chuter, les deux hommes s'agrippèrent au rideau qui se détacha sous leur poids, après avoir survécu à des années de vie à travers l'humidité et la poussière.

Couché de tout son long sur le corps de l'Archange, Alec ne perdit pas de temps pour se positionner plus confortablement et réintroduire en lui cette érection qui n'attendait qu'à être satisfaite. Bras, jambes et ailes noués entre eux, leur déhanchement reprit sans plus de cérémonie. Le corps d'Alec ondulait avec souplesse au-dessus de son aîné qui massa le creux de ses reins avant de venir fortifier ses gestes en maintenant ses hanches qui guida plus activement.

Hors de question pour eux de se détacher de l'autre, même leurs yeux ne se fuyaient pas. Ils s'admiraient, succombaient à la vue du visage empreint de plaisir et de contentement impudique, tandis que leurs bouches ouvertes libéraient souffles rauques et cris extasiés.

Une symphonie qu'ils poursuivirent jusqu'à tard dans la nuit…

* * *

Magnus resta un moment sur les toits, à chercher des yeux son ange perdu dans le ciel étoilé. Ragnor lui avait finalement fait part du voyage d'Alec à la Cour de l'Hiver même si le cornu ignorait les raisons et les détails de ce qu'il faisait là-bas.

-Ah bah enfin, je te trouve…marmonna un homme bien bougon.

Les mains dans les poches, le nez en l'air, Magnus ne prit pas la peine de voir qui venait de le rejoindre sur le toit où il se trouvait. Il le savait que trop bien.

-T'as quitté le salon si précipitamment, je peux savoir qu'elle mouche t'a piqué ?

-Il était là.

Ragnor alla pester qu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il lui racontait mais après avoir entendu un petit reniflement, il s'abstint et fixa intensément la silhouette de son ami qui était de dos.

-Vous avez pu discuter ?

Magnus frotta rageusement ses yeux du revers de la main puis se tourna enfin vers Ragnor, un sourire amer sur les lèvres. S'il ne s'était pas coupé les cheveux, au moins, sa barbe reprit son ancienne allure, à la pointe de son menton.

-Non, non pas vraiment… (il pointa le ciel) Il était là et dès que j'ai commencé à l'interpeller il est parti.

Ragnor voulut dire qu'il était désolé, mais est-ce que cela suffirait à consoler son cadet ? Il n'en fut peu certain et préféra donc se taire et passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

-J'ai merdé à ce point ? demanda Magnus. J'ai vraiment mérité qu'il me fuit ainsi ?

-Hé, laisse-lui le temps. On ne sait même pas pourquoi il était là…

Magnus songeait justement à l'habit que portait son ex alors qu'il survolait le ciel. Ce n'était vraiment pas dans les habitudes vestimentaires d'Alec de porter des kimonos, surtout avec tant de couleurs.

-Tu m'as bien dit qu'il était parti à la Cour de l'Hiver, c'est ça ?

-Oui, mais je t'ai surtout dit d'aller parler à Raphaël, gronda Ragnor en se détachant de son ami.

Cette fois-ci, bras croisés et sourcils froncés, il défia son cadet du regard.

-Je n'sais pas si tu mérites qu'Alec te fuit, mais va falloir que tu te sortes les doigts du cul si tu veux réparer tes erreurs. Ça fait deux semaines que t'es là, Raphaël lui-même était prêt à te parler, et t'as fait aucun effort pour aller vers lui !

-Tu crois que c'est facile de me pointer devant lui ? Je suis pas idiot, je me doute bien qu'il n'est pas contre me parler, mais tu crois que c'est facile de confronter un homme qui désire la même personne que moi ?

-Oh, Magnus tu-

-Notre situation est peut-être différente, mais les faits sont les mêmes ! Ose me dire que ce n'est pas une raison similaire qui te bloque autant pour confronter Lucifer !

L'Ancien Grand Sorcier de Londres eut un geste de recule avant de détourner les yeux de Magnus, l'air renfrogné.

-Tant que Sunniva ne se souviendra pas, personne ne pourra savoir ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux. (Sa voix se radoucit) Et tant que je n'irai pas voir Raphaël, je ne saurai pas ce qu'il se passe entre lui et Alec, dit-il en secouant la tête, désabusé. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à entendre la vérité.

-Mais quelle vérité, Magnus ? reprit Ragnor. Qu'Alec et lui sortent ensemble ? Qu'ils ont dû se réconforter dans les bras de l'autre ? C'est ça la vérité pour toi ? Tu n'en sais rien, moi-même n'en sais rien ! Mais ça ne change pas le fait que toi, tu l'aimes encore et que tu es revenu pour lui ! (Il serra les poings) Moi aussi j'ai peur…je ne sais pas quelle relation ont entretenu Lucifer et Sunniva, même si c'est à cause d'Ole Bull que leurs chemins se sont croisés, ils ont été par la suite libres de leurs choix. Mais tu vois, moi, j'ai été prêt à perdre ma magie pour nous sauver… (Il soutint durement le regard confus de Magnus) Et toi, qu'es-tu prêt à perdre pour sauver ce lien qui t'est précieux ?

Décontenancé, le basané semblait chercher une réponse à travers les yeux noirs de son aîné.

-Mets ta fierté de côté, bon sang.

Sur ces mots, Ragnor s'en alla par la cage à escalier. Il dut user de sa magie pour glisser de toit en toit et rejoindre son ami. Maintenant, il voulait simplement se reposer et s'aérer l'esprit en marchant jusqu'au loft de Magnus où Eliott et Sunniva les attendaient toujours. _« Mets ta fierté de côté ! »_ Perdu dans ses pensées, Magnus porta une main à son pendentif qui lui rappelait qu'il ne possédait plus que cela de son ancien amant. _Cela mais aussi…_

Le lien qu'il entretenait avec l'Archange : leur amour en commun envers Alec.

Après avoir reprit ses esprits, ce fut d'une main tremblante et l'estomac noué qu'il se décida enfin, à envoyer un message de feu à Raphaël. Prenant les devants, il rentra chez lui et demanda à ses invités de bien vouloir rentrer chez eux. Le regard déterminé qu'il lança à Ragnor, rassura ce dernier qui vint embrasser affectueusement son front, comme il le faisait avec Eliott et Simon.

* * *

Etendus en cuillère sur le rideau, les deux amants savouraient quelques caresses aimantes tout en discutant. Alec se trouvait dans le dos de son aîné, et embrassait sa nuque, ses épaules tout en lui expliquant qu'Isabelle l'avait alerté de son absence inquiétante.

-Une vision m'a ensuite montré le chemin à suivre, murmura-t-il en humant l'odeur de ses cheveux.

-Je comprends mieux le subit message de feu de Li-Tôten pendant qu'on faisait l'amour, ricana l'Archange en venant attraper la main du jeune ange et passer son bras autour de lui.

Derrière lui, Alec observait fixement sa nuque. La rune de Clary avait disparu. _Pourtant, il est toujours dans mes bras…_ Pouvait-il lui poser la question ? Pouvaient-ils en parler plus clairement maintenant ? Alec hésita tandis que ses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Entre ce qu'il eut appris à travers le rêve de Raphaël et toutes ses blessures qui recouvraient son corps…Par quoi commencer ?

Ce fut Raphaël qui reprit la conversation :

-Pourquoi tu as des cicatrices… ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais son timbre grave se fit suffisamment entendre.

-Ta condition angélique devrait les faire disparaître…

Alec ferma les yeux, et se lova un peu plus contre son aîné.

-Elles ne sont pas à toi, c'est ça ? (Il se souvint du pendentif que portait Magnus lors de leur dernière rencontre) Quand as-tu décidé de lui donner ?

-Après la guerre d'Alicante, avoua Alec. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement cherché à en faire un secret : j'ai tellement eu peur de le perdre que… (Il se tut) Finalement, je l'ai perdu, dans un sens.

Raphaël choisit ce moment pour se retourner et faire face à Alec qui rouvrit les yeux pour croiser les siens.

-Magnus est rentré, dit-il.

Alec hocha la tête, comme pour affirmer ses mots.

-Je sais…

Raphaël haussa les sourcils, visiblement surpris.

-Il t'a prévenu ?

Cette fois, Alec secoua la tête.

-Disons qu'on s'est croisé quand je suis parti à ta recherche.

Redressant sa tête de son coude plié, l'Archange déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son cadet.

-J'ai essayé de lui parler…sans résultat pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi veux-tu lui parler ? s'offusqua légèrement Alec : Il avait envie de parler quand on l'a cherché en Indonésie ?

-Alec, soupira Raphaël en riant légèrement : A trop grande dose, la fierté est un vice, tu sais ?

L'ange ne fit que grogner dans sa barbe et se colla entièrement contre le buste de son amant qui rit de plus belle. Lorsqu'il se calma, il reprit :

-Je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu viens de dire. Tu savais très bien qu'il n'était pas lui-même lorsqu'on l'a retrouvé. Que tu lui reproches d'être parti si brutalement, personne ne peut te jeter la pierre, mais ne va pas créer des problèmes ou il n'y en a pas, Alec. Tu ne penses pas avoir suffisamment été en colère contre lui ? Pourquoi en rajouter… ?

S'écartant des bras de son aîné, Alec se redressa sur ses mains et le surplomba. L'eau n'était plus agitée, et la source de la caverne se reflétait sur leurs corps nus, dessinant des ondes luminescentes qui dansaient sur leur peau. Le bleu des yeux d'Alec en était toujours plus intensifié, plus sombre, comme s'ils absorbaient tout éclat lumineux.

-Tu vois, la différence avec Magnus c'est que tu prends mes sentiments au sérieux. Lorsque je lui ai parlé d'un véritable ménage à trois, pour lui, il n'entendait qu'un « plan à trois ». Il parlait de polygamie avec légèreté, sûrement parce que je ne l'avais pas quitté pour toi à ce moment-là.

-C'est comme ça que tu l'as ressenti ? (Il posa une main sur sa joue, qu'il câlina du pouce) Moi, je vois surtout un homme qui a peur de s'engager dans une voie qui pourrait chambouler son confort… Il a eu peur de se confronter à sa _forma animalis_ parce qu'il pensait que cela le dépasserait sûrement. Je ne connais pas tous les détails de son passé, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour voir à quel point il n'est pas si invulnérable qu'il aime le prétendre. Et lorsqu'il a tenté de t'intégrer à son petit cocon de sûreté, en t'imposant ses choix, je pense surtout qu'il avait peur de se confronter aux tiens.

A genoux, Alec ne parvint plus à soutenir le regard de l'Archange, et, perdu dans ses songes, il se tritura nerveusement le poignet. D'une voix sourde et l'air évasif, il dit :

-Mais je n'ai pas pu supporter son comportement…Je ne peux pas être celui qu'il veut que je sois.

-Alec, la colère que tu ressens prouve que tu lui portes de l'intérêt, fit remarquer Raphaël en effleurant distraitement la cicatrice que son cadet avait au ventre : beaucoup d'intérêt même.

L'Ange vint nouer ses doigts au sien, et ensemble, ils câlinèrent sa peau meurtrie.

-Tu aurais arrêté de penser à lui sinon, termina-t-il en se redressant son tour.

D'une phalange, il chassa une larme qui perlait au coin des yeux de son amant. Ce dernier les leva de nouveau sur lui.

-Il te manque, pas vrai ?

Le plus jeune se pinça les lèvres timidement en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête. Puis, il avoua enfin :

-Si ce n'est pas vous, ce sera personne.

Raphaël prit les mains d'Alec, embrassa avec force le dos de ses mains lorsqu'ils furent interrompus par un nouveau message de feu.

-On va devoir rassurer Li-Tôten et Isabelle, ils doivent se ronger les sangs, rit Alec en partant à la recherche de leurs vêtements. Alors ? lequel est-ce ?

Des bras vinrent l'enlacer par derrière, au niveau de la taille, et une voix malicieuse se glissa à son oreille.

-Notre troisième « nous ».

A suivre…

* * *

 **Bon bon bon, toutes les révélations sont faites ! Les visions d'Alec viendront agrémenter tout cela plus tard, mais en soit, tout le plus gros de l'histoire est là.**

 **Entre Lucifer qui a compris que la force de sa progéniture lui sera cruciale dans sa « domination du monde ».**

 **Sunniva qui n'était depuis le début que la « compensation » d'un contrat.**

 **Et enfin Gabriel qui a usé de son vice de l'illusion pour duper Raphaël. Je sais qu'il manque encore quelques détails, mais je ne pouvais décemment par tout rédiger dans ce chapitre haha xD Il y aura sûrement une confrontation entre les trois gardiens, car, Michaël ne sera pas totalement innocent dans cette histoire.**

 **Après avoir appris ce qu'avait fait Gabriel à Raphaël, va-t-il toujours lui faire confiance par la suite ? Gabriel a déjà dissimuler plusieurs vérités, en cache-t-il encore ? Quel est véritablement son rôle dans tout cela ?**

 **Puis, Alec va devoir se confronter à un autre souci. Ses retrouvailles avec Magnus ! Isabelle s'est montrée bien véhémente, mais elle n'entretient pas le même lien qu'entre Alec et le Sorcier. Se montrera-t-il si hargneux ? En tout cas, avant cela, il y aura une première confrontation entre Raphaël et Magnus.**

 **Sera-t-elle explosive et emportée par la fierté de Magnus, ou plutôt froide et brusquée par le stoïcisme de Raphaël ?**

 **Mais laissons-les un peu tranquille et parlons de Simon et Isabelle dont les sentiments commencent à se solidifier de plus en plus :D (J'aime mon Sizzy) Alec a précisé que s'il ne dévoilait pas lui-même la vérité sur l'Esprit D'Asclépios se changeant en Esprit Malin, c'était la Reine des fées qui lui en aurait parlé !**

 **Et comme Alec s'est jeté à l'eau au risque de laisser sa sœur se blesser dans cette épreuve, je vais vous révéler comment la Reine lui en aurait parlé.**

 **Si Isabelle n'avait pas accepté le marché avec Méliorn, une lourde rébellion s'en serait suivie, et pour éclaircir cette affaire Isabelle se serait invitée d'elle-même à la Cour des Lumières, un peu par la force des choses. Au moment de confronter la Reine, celle-ci aurait lu dans le cœur dans notre Izzy, et aurait été bien jalouse du lien qu'elle entretient avec Simon (qu'elle tient à tout prix à ramener dans son Royaume de hippies). Pour jouer avec ses sentiments, et surtout avec les faiblesses que garde Isabelle depuis sa cuisante défaite contre Asmodée, elle lui parlera d'un pouvoir qui est sur le point de s'éteindre et qui est capable de lui donner ce que la jeune fille souhaite. Pour lui avoir révélé ces informations, la Reine ne laissera pas partir Isabelle et lui demanda si elle serait capable de faire venir Simon ici, si elle lui disait qu'elle avait le pouvoir de le protéger contre toutes les menaces possibles dans toutes les dimensions ? Chamboulée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, Isabelle dira simplement qu'elle essaiera de lui parler mais qu'elle ne forcera pas Simon s'il ne veut pas.**

 **Voilà ce a quoi a échappé notre Isabelle adorée ! Bon, par contre je ne dis pas que ce qu'elle vivra pour libérer Asclépios sera mieux mais…au moins c'est son frère qui lui en aura parlé ! :D**

 **Puis pour finir, notre petit Eliott il est pas bien dans sa peau depuis le départ de Max. Que voulait dire sa mère, par : « Tu peux me parler ». Parlait-elle seulement de Lucifer ? Ou il y avait un sens caché ?**

 **Je vais m'arrêter la pour les questionnements, car j'ai pas encore commencé la rédaction du prochain chapitre xD**

 **Oh…quoi que, une dernière pour la route parce que j'ai la patate ! : Quel est vraiment le lien entre Alec et les Divinités Cardinales ? Hm ?**

 **Ok, j'arrête, c'est frustrant pour moi ce genre de chose car j'ai trop de truc à vous dire à chaque fois haha !**

 **Plus la fin arrive, plus je m'excite, faut que je me calme…**

 **Encore, un grand merci à vous tous qui me suivez, c'est vraiment du puuuur bonheur et je sens que je vais verser ma larme quand je vais poster le dernier chapitre :') Il y a encore un peu de temps, mais voilà, moi je vois ma pile de brouillons diminuer car j'ai déjà rédigé les autres…(pleure) Va falloir que je trouve autre chose à écrire xD**

 **Gros bisou à vous tous et à bientôt ! ~**


	32. Chapter 31

**Salutation !**

 **Bon, on ne va pas se mentir ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté, mais me revoilà ! Avant de parler de la fic, je tiens avant tout à m'excuser pour cette longue absence, qui fut très pénible pour moi. Je devais poster la suite au mois de Juin, mais pour être franche avec vous, j'ai eu pas mal de soucis personnels qui me sont tombés sur le coin de la figure en même temps. Mon moral en a pris un sacré coup et par la suite, ce fut ma santé qui s'est dégradée. Je me remets doucement depuis quelques temps, j'avais vraiment hâte de reprendre l'écriture, mais lorsque j'ai essayé, mon style reflétait bien trop l'état d'esprit pittoresque dans lequel j'étais et il était hors de question pour moi de vous faire lire un texte sans dynamisme. J'ai donc pris mon mal en patience, j'écrivais un peu tous les jours jusqu'à ce que je retrouve un semblant de peps dans mes textes et que je me sente à l'aise pour publier le nouveau chapitre. :) Même si celui-ci ne sera pas non plus transpirant de bonnes nouvelles pour nos héros, la fluidité elle, ne sera pas fade, du moins, je l'espère.**

 **Donc, pour celles et ceux qui s'inquiétaient de savoir si je voulais abandonner ma fic ou non, eh bien non, je ne veux pas l'abandonner, vraiment, il n'y a bien que ça et d'autres activités avec ma famille qui me donnait envie, mais quand le moral et la santé sont au plus bas, c'est difficile d'être performante.:/**

 **Maintenant, pour ce qui est de ce chapitre, j'ai dû faire des modifications vis-à-vis de mes brouillons. Ce chapitre devait comporter la confrontation avec les trois archanges, mais je l'ai repoussé à plus tard. Ce chapitre devait également comporter et clôturer l'aventure d'Isabelle avec Asclépios, il est fort possible que je fasse un chapitre spécial, sûrement de 10 000 mots (dans ces eaux-là) qui ne concernera qu'elle et Asclépios après celui-ci. (Une sorte de chapitre 31.5)**

 **Du coup, qu'avez-vous au menu ? Eh bien les retrouvailles Malec pardi ! :D Le titre est révélateur en soi, « rattraper le temps perdu » Maintenant, je vous laisse découvrir comment Magnus va trouver le courage de se confronter à son ex ! Bien sûr, c'est aussi le début du Maphaël (Magnus/Raphaël) avant mon tant attendu MaphaLec ! Bon, pas jusqu'au bout de la fic, car j'ai une story line à suivre mais je reviendrais à parler d'eux dans la note de fin pour celles et ceux qui désire plus de MaphaLec après TVBL )**

 **Place aux remerciements et comme toujours je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux :D ! :**

 **Izzabella**

 **malecA**

 **Liki** **réponse à ton commentaire :** **[** Merci à toi pour toutes ses gentillesses, je sais à quel point ça peut être dur de voir notre couple favori se modifier, mais je vois que tu laisses une chance à ce prochain trio dont la relation risque d'être tout de même courte :)

Arrivant sur la fin de TVBL je commence à réfléchir à d'autres histoires, j'espère te compter encore comme lectrice à travers les prochaines fanfic que je publierai :)

Oww, je suis contente de t'avoir pu faire aimer un peu Jace , je suis aussi dans ton cas, c'est un personnage que je n'aime pas vraiment de base, mais à force d'écrire autour de son lien Parabataï avec Alec, je me suis peu à peu prise d'affection pour lui. Quant à Max et Eliott leur relation n'a pas fini d'évoluer et j'espère que leur histoire continuera de te toucher. Encore désolée pour la longue attente, et merci pour ton soutien, ça fait plaisir vraiment ! Bisou et bonne lecture à toi ! **]**

 **Sophie**

 **Zorhya réponse à ton commentaire : [** Ma choupinette enfin je te réponds ! Tout d'abord, j'espère que tout se passe bien de ton côté, et je félicite le courage que tu as eu lors du dernier chapitre que tu as lu alors que tu bossais le lendemain ! Une telle fidélité ça fait plaisir haha ! :D

Pour insta j'ai enfin un compte, même si je ne sais pas quoi poster pour l'instant (peut-être mes brouillons, comme ça tu auras des spoils xD ), je t'ai cherché, mais il y avait plusieurs comptes avec le nom « Zorhya », je ne savais pas lequel était le tien, du coup, je te donne mon pseudo « _devonis_ » (2fois le _ de chaque côté) si jamais tu veux toujours qu'on se contact via les réseaux ;)

Je vois que le dernier chapitre t'a tout émoustillée, j'ai ri en lisant le début de ton commentaire ! On sentait tellement l'amour que tu portes pour Raphaël et Alec Dans ce chapitre, il va se passer tellement de choses qu'ils ne vont pas vraiment avoir le temps de savourer plus longtemps leur moment de tendresse, mais je promets qu'il y en aura d'autres, sois en sûre ! Et je te souhaite, te tomber amoureuse d'une personne aussi passionnée que Raphaël ou Alec, je te le souhaite vraiment, moi-même j'espère toujours hihi ! :)

Je te laisse à ta lecture, je te fais de gros bisous et merci à toi pour ta fidélité si touchante ! **]**

 **Phanie Miki**

 **Elise**

 **Plopy**

 **Call**

 **Soreiyu**

 **Cywen**

 **AkuNaa**

 **Magalie**

 **lil'brownies**

 **ylena**

 **CaptMalec**

 **Tobie-Manga-Fiction**

 **Chrome-chan96**

 **Ekana**

 **NiallerGirl1D**

 **Lulu**

 **Sissi1789**

 **Colyne59**

 **Cindy10000**

 **S Stilinski22**

 **SunWings**

 **UneAmeVagabonde**

 **becca015**

 **malecxstalia**

 **Mereryan**

 **MyBeautifulDream**

 **DomoNyan**

 **Vaalgus**

 **Le 28**

 **Methenniel Thalionwen**

 **Saya-chan1445**

 **Arahila**

 **Ylo**

 **Ariane**

 **hachiko97412**

 **marco29830**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **ThePrincessokatz**

 **dwspike**

 **Lumoonwalker**

 **lily2206**

 **tkawaiii2013**

 **KlainerPotterhead**

 **Petit LuntinRose**

 **rarastyles**

 **youyoulita**

 **Eihpos taro**

 **Emeraude-san**

 **CrazyChamalow**

 **Foolbeloved**

 **WarlockTumie**

 **lagrossepo**

 **Marjo76**

 **shainaMeyJr**

 **Rinkanaku**

 **justelaura**

 **Emiemy**

 **Nounoursdu84**

 **Kajol Malfoy**

 **sakura-okasan**

 **lyse fournel**

 **Losas**

 **Alesia love Archer**

 **jalanna**

 **Flayra**

 **bloom night**

 **sosso996**

 **Emerald key**

 **Mai chii**

 **alice D baskerville**

 **eden's art**

 **prynolink**

 **marie3000**

 **Alexiapanda114**

 **Bafan-chan**

 **Laly77**

 **Kiwiiwiwii**

 **montiemma707**

 **ga65800**

 **limagination2larissa12**

 **elenou22**

 **Ishimaru Miharu**

 **Flamme Eternel**

 **DemmMyzei**

 **valoueeeesweet**

 **narumi112**

 **princessethe100**

 **Marsika**

 **lion no kalista**

 **Luma1709**

 **Julie Nbs**

 **Lynda Morlan**

 **Praxy21**

 **fanais**

 **Chi No Tenshi**

 **Scottish-Puffin**

 **Frimoussette**

 **LalithaHauru**

 **Meb007**

 **Haricotgirl**

 **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **lylou26**

 **orlane9095**

 **Kahinoixdecoco**

 **liz54210**

 **lilique**

 **Angelina56**

 **Tyciaa**

 **camillecfop**

 **Erineericka**

 **galla**

 **chococacao**

 **Krissa Paon**

 **Gabibelle**

 **Egwene Al' Vere**

 **Mbellexx**

 **camusante**

 **JazRose**

 **Artemis1804**

 **Sans plus tarder, je vous laisse avec votre lecture, laquelle je l'espère vous sera bonne !** **On se retrouve dans la note de fin !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : A la poursuite du temps perdu :**

Asmodée s'était vu être pressé jusqu'à la Tour première, la Tour que seul le Seigneur des Bas-Fonds pouvait occuper. Elle n'avait rien de similaire à celles des autres Royaumes. Et son Royaume lui-même ne leurs ressemblait pas. Il n'y avait personne. Qu'une simple étendue de cendres dont les flocons gris ne cessaient de tomber d'un ciel inexistant comme de la bruine sur un écran. Asmodée, sous sa forme bestiale, déambula dans la plaine jusqu'à ce que la cendre lui laisse apercevoir la Tour de Lucifer : un escalier dont le sommet se perdait dans l'inconnu. Personne, hormis Lucifer lui-même, ne savait ce qui se trouvait en haut de cette Tour de marches cendrées. Les sabots de ses pattes-arrière et les griffes de ses pattes-avant s'enfonçaient dans cette neige infernale jusqu'à ce que l'ombre de la tunique de Lucifer apparaisse en virevoltant dans l'air. Le surplombant de sa silhouette presque divine et irréelle, Lucifer s'adressa à son Prince.

 _« Merci de m'avoir accordé ta présence en ce lieu »._

-Avais-je le choix ? railla Asmodée en prenant une forme plus humanoïde. Il épousseta les épaules de son costume blanc afin de chasser la cendre qui s'y déposait.

 _« Nous avons toujours le choix. Encore faut-il être capable d'accepter les conséquences… »_

-Hé bien il faut croire que je ne suis pas assez courageux de vous refuser quoi que ce soit ! rit le Prince d'Edom qui croisait les bras.

A travers ses yeux noirs, Lucifer sonda un instant son vis-à-vis avant de demander :

 _« As-tu retrouvé l'étoile de ton fils ? »_

-En effet, mais j'ignore encore par quel moyen il est parvenu à m'échapper ces trois derniers mois. (Il soupira) Enfin, Lilith ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le temps de m'ennuyer.

 _« Je ne vois pas d'un bon œil le retour de ce Jonathan. Lilith ne devrait pas autant s'attacher à un humain si troublé. Ils ne sont que plus dangereux. »_

-Dangereux ? Jonathan ? Ce genre de discours ne vous ressemble pas…

Lucifer n'ajouta rien de plus sur ce sujet. Asmodée n'avait encore jamais réellement osé poser une quelconque question sur les pensées du Seigneur des Enfers, ni de ses sentiments et ressentiments envers les actions des habitants des Enfers. Il les avait toujours laissé agir à leur guise et ne leur parlait que pour quelques missions. Ce qui était rare en soit, quoique bien plus courant ces derniers mois. Avec une hésitation qui ne lui ressemblait pas, le Prince d'Edom demanda :

-M'en voulez-vous d'aider Lilith dans ses démarches pour ramener Jonathan à la vie ?

Une fois encore, Lucifer le sonda en silence en ne détournant pas ses yeux noirs de ceux félins d'Asmodée.

 _« Nous nous sommes fait déchoir, bannir de notre maison pour avoir pensé et agi par nous-même. Qui serais-je pour vous en vouloir d'agir à votre guise ? Faites ce que bon vous semble tant que vous ne me gênez pas dans mes propres actions. La seule règle sur laquelle je me montrerai intransigeant cependant… »_ Il ferma les yeux et marqua une pose le temps de poser un pied nu au sol et de se mettre au même niveau qu'Asmodée.

Sa tunique drapée fut troquée par un costume mêlant noir profond et argent poudreux, contrastant ainsi avec le costume blanc aux ornements dorées d'Asmodée. Sa chevelure parsemée d'or et d'argent, elle, resta lâche sur ses épaules et retomba sur le haut de son torse et le creux de son dos. Un peu surpris de revoir son aîné dans un tel accoutrement, qu'il n'avait plus porté depuis fort longtemps, le Prince d'Edom entrevit les lèvres, pantois, avant de sourire narquoisement et de s'agenouiller devant Lucifer.

-La seule règle que je vous impose, vous qui avez bien voulu me suivre dans la déchéance c'est de ne jamais lever la main sur l'un des vôtres, termina Lucifer en posant une main ferme sur l'épaule de son cadet qui se redressait.

-Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Où nous rendons-nous ? sourit Asmodée dont la perspective de revoir Lucifer en action semblait le mettre dans une joie immense.

-Tu ne m'accompagnes pas, pas cette-fois, sourit Lucifer. Ta restriction te pèse encore, je le sens.

-Elle est plus faible, je peux m'en défaire.

Mais Lucifer insista et secoua la tête, presque peiné.

-Il est plus prudent que tu restes ici.

-Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici dans ce cas ? soupira le Prince d'Edom.

-Parce que tu vas me lire le mouvement de l'Etoile du Gardien de la Lune.

-Gabriel ? s'étonna le déchu en costume blanc. Puis, le regard perdu dans le tréfond de ses pensées il sembla se souvenir d'un élément perturbant : Vous pensez encore qu'il peut nous être utile ? Il ne s'est pas montré très fidèle lors de la guerre du Pandémonium. Il est même celui qui a tué le plus grand nombre de mes légions.

- _Djibril_ est un grand tourmenté, sa vertu de l'indépendance le rend vulnérable mais son vice de l'illusion le piège par de fausses convictions. De nous tous, il est celui qui a été le plus manipulé mais il est comme nous…lui non plus, n'a jamais entièrement adhéré à la création des humains.

Lucifer dit tout cela en examinant ses mains pleines de cendres qu'il frotta l'une contre l'autre comme pour échauffer sa nouvelle apparence humaine. Il jeta ensuite un regard en biais, empli par la détermination, à son cadet qui l'écoutait avec scepticisme.

-Il reviendra vers moi. Et cette fois-ci, il resta. Et je n'aurai plus besoin d'attendre la réponse de cet Ange Terrestre pour le voir s'incliner devant moi.

-Vous auriez pu tout aussi bien laisser Adramelech et Xesbeth le capturer la dernière fois.

- _Gideon_ doit venir de son plein gré. L'attaquer de front serait inutile. Et ils ont beaux êtres puissants, les Archidémons ne feront pas plier le « destructeur » aussi facilement. Si mon message ne s'est pas montré congru la première fois, alors autant lui donner l'envie de venir pour des raisons qui lui tiennent à cœur. Et je suis certain…que la participation de _Djibril_ me sera très utile.

Les deux déchus avaient pris route en direction du Royaume d'Edom en passant par des brèches dimensionnelles que Lucifer pouvait créer à l'aide de son _sigil_. Une fois sur place, Lucifer ne put s'empêcher de contempler les œuvres d'Asmodée. Si Lilith était aussi la Princesse d'Edom, après avoir jeté son ancien titre, elle n'était pas celle qui s'épuisait la plus dans le maintien du Royaume.

-Cet amour pour l'architecture ne te quitte pas, fit remarquer Lucifer.

-Si seulement cette brume ne gâchait pas tout…soupira l'autre.

-Patience, elle se lèvera bientôt.

Asmodée voulut rétorquer avec une raillerie mais lorsque ses yeux de chat se posèrent sur le visage si expressif de son aîné, faisant éclater sa certitude et son ambition, il s'abstint d'ajouter une quelconque sottise et continua d'avancer en silence. Leur passage attisa la curiosité de quelques démons supérieurs qui observaient d'un œil discret le Seigneur des Bas-fonds que se montrait très rarement. Les spéculations allèrent de bon-train, passant par les suppositions au sujet d'une mission en surface ou bien d'un châtiment que devrait recevoir une nouvelle âme dont les crimes susciteraient l'intérêt de Lucifer. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient tous, hormis le Prince d'Edom qui entendait toutes ces rumeurs, était qu'en plusieurs ères de règne aux Enfers, Lucifer n'eût jamais puni une seule âme. _Il n'en a que faire…Même morts, il ne fait qu'ignorer les humains._ Songea Asmodée qui poussa l'un des battants de l'immense porte qui donnait accès à l'extérieur de sa tour. Le tourbillon d'âmes tourmentées flottait toujours dans la cour, où se trouvaient quelques courtisans du Royaume d'Edom qui vaquaient à des occupations qui n'amusaient qu'eux faire se battre leurs servantes et leurs serviteurs à mort afin de ne pas finir dans l'estomac des familiers de leurs Maîtres. Ils marchandaient aussi entre eux pour se « louer » tel ou tel serviteur et servante afin de leur rendre quelques services.

Quant à celles et ceux qu'ils marchandaient…eux, ne faisaient que prier pour ne pas tomber sur une Maîtresse ou un Maître pire que ceux qu'ils possédaient déjà. Pour les plus brisés, ils attendaient sans dire un mot, résignés, épuisés souhaitant que tout cela cesse définitivement.

-Ta cour est toujours aussi animée, fit Lucifer en ignorant les démons supérieurs qui tentaient de l'approcher et de lui plaire.

-Vous vous souvenez donc de votre dernière visite ?

Asmodée fit entrer Lucifer en premier dans sa Tour, puis referma les portes derrières eux. Les courtisans de l'intérieur cessèrent de s'agiter en voyant leur Seigneur. _Ils ont tous la même réaction. Je peux comprendre, mais…_ Il regarda furtivement son aîné dont l'expression s'était figée depuis un moment maintenant. Rien ne semblait l'ébranler, et ses yeux noirs ressortaient si intensément que la pénombre naturelle de la Tour semblait avoir été absorbée. Ces cheveux d'or et d'argent éclairaient son visage, contrastant avec le reste ces habits, ses yeux, la Tour, le Royaume, les Enfers eux-mêmes ne se mêlaient que mal à cet ivoire. _« Le Porteur de Lumière »_ pensa Asmodée. _La seule lumière que nous possédons ici-bas. Quoi de plus normal que d'être attiré par lui et de nous retourner sur son passage._

Il fut toujours leur guide. Même si, après avoir été déchus et séparés de leur lumière Mère, ils obtinrent un présent qui n'avait pas de prix à leurs yeux. Le libre arbitre. Ils perdirent leur vertu. Mais gagnèrent le droit de penser et d'agir comme bon leur semblait sans craindre de se faire rejeter une nouvelle fois de chez eux, comme ce fut le cas par le passé.

Le Prince d'Edom guida Lucifer -quoi qu'il connût tout de même le chemin- jusqu'au sommet de la Tour où il pouvait lire le mouvement des étoiles. Depuis son explosion de colère, l'architecte des Enfers avait tout de même remis de l'ordre en changeant quelque peu les anciens plans. Le dôme quant à lui, restait le même. Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à une plateforme centrée en son dessous et tous deux levèrent le nez vers le ciel étoilé.

-Serait-ce Asclépios que je vois scintiller ainsi ? s'étonna Lucifer, les yeux braqués sur la constellation du Serpentaire.

-Il est ainsi depuis la fois où je vous ai averti de son état.

-Je vois…son pouvoir stellaire pourrait bien m'être utile finalement.

-Vous avez déjà votre fils, fit remarquer le Prince d'Edom. Mais son aîné secoua la tête avec un soupçon de peine sur le visage.

-Il n'est pas assez éveillé. Voilà pourquoi tout prend autant de temps. Il ne tient qu'à lui de prendre conscience des pouvoirs enfouis en lui. Mais si nous parvenons à rallier l'esprit d'Asclépios à nous, peut-être pourrons-nous débuter l'événement.

Asmodée sembla réfléchir. Les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés il examinait le sol d'un air évasif. Puis, ayant soudain une idée il proposa à Lucifer de l'envoyer en surface quérir l'esprit d'Asclépios. Le Seigneur des Bas-fonds se mit à rire à gorge déployée l'air visiblement très amusé.

-Tu ne m'auras pas, j'ai besoin de toi ici et je veux que tu recouvres toutes tes forces.

-Tss…radin, ne put s'empêcher de pester Asmodée qui reposait son attention sur les étoiles. En plus c'est le destin de cette petite mijaurée qui est liée au Serpentaire. (Il sourit) J'aurai bien voulu la revoir et m'assurer personnellement que la honte lui faisait toujours défaut. Se faire battre par un démon, c'est plutôt dur pour un Shadowhunter.

-Tu parles de la sœur de _Gideon_ ? Penses-tu qu'elle ait une chance de s'accorder les faveurs d'Asclépios ?

Le sourire d'Asmodée se fana aussitôt.

-Son étoile est bien trop proche pour que je puisse donner une réponse qui nous satisferait tous les deux, malheureusement. Il grinça des dents en disant cela, puis s'adressa très sérieusement à son aîné : Laissez-moi y aller, je vous ramènerai Asclépios.

Une fois encore, Lucifer ne lui apporta qu'une réponse négative.

-Fais venir le Chancelier Adramelech, nous verrons ensembles qui dans nos légions serait le plus apte à accomplir cette mission.

-Bien.

Asmodée ne tarda pas à envoyer un message de feu à l'Archidémon, puis, Lucifer -qui n'eut guère oublié sa raison première de sa venue à Edom- ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps à lui rappeler sa mission.

-Que peux-tu me dire au sujet de _Djibril_.

Asmodée commença par lire le mouvement des étoiles proches de la Lune, et celles qui s'en étaient doucement éloignées. Puis, ce fut au tour du mouvement de la Lune elle-même qu'il interpréta. Elle était si…proche.

-Gabriel s'est délibérément rapproché de la Terre. Peut-être y a-t-il une raison derrière ce choix, mais le Soleil interfère bien trop pour que je puisse voir quoi que ce soit.

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire sourire presque avec satisfaction le Seigneur des Bas-fonds.

-Non, murmura Asmodée, ça ne colle pas. Pourquoi interfèrerait-il si Gabriel ne risque rien ? Lorsqu'il était encore sous l'influence de votre malédiction, le Soleil m'empêchait d'observer la Lune. Les ondes magnétiques m'induisaient en erreurs et je ne pouvais déterminer l'avenir de Gabriel. Là… je vois la Lune clairement mais je ne ressens aucune interférence magnétique provenant du Soleil. Si je le vois, ce n'est pas pour interférer mais plutôt parce qu'il doit être là. (Il s'adressa plus directement à Lucifer qui l'écoutait attentivement) C'est votre frère la raison qui pousse Gabriel à se rapprocher de la Terre.

-Dans ce cas, lis-moi l'avenir de _Mika'El_.

Le sourire de Lucifer ne s'était toujours pas effacé, et Asmodée se demandait s'il ne venait pas d'y apercevoir de l'excitation. C'était si imperceptible…bien plus que le mouvement des étoiles qui entouraient le Soleil.

-Elles se regroupent en masse autour de lui. Mais elles ne sont pas affolées, elles semblent même extrêmement patientes. Pourtant, le Soleil est très fébrile, quelque chose le ronge, le tourmente. Et ça va avoir raison de lui.

Un instant, rien qu'une fraction de seconde, Asmodée dévia son regard de l'étoile de Lucifer et déglutit. _Je vois…_ Puis, tentant de dissimuler en lui cette naissante inquiétude qui naquit en son sein, il reposa ses yeux de félin sur le Soleil.

-Une lumière…va s'éteindre.

Au même moment, une brèche s'ouvrit derrière eux et l'arrivée d'un homme aux cheveux châtain foncé, ornés d'une mèche argentée plaqués en arrière et aux yeux verts interrompit leur observation céleste. Une toge grise et brodée d'ornements dorées recouvrait un autre habit duquel ne dépassait que les manches blanches.

-Chancelier Adramelech, tu as fait vite, s'enjoua Lucifer descendant les marches de la plateforme pour rejoindre l'Archidémon qui s'était précipité pour faire la révérence à son Seigneur.

-J-J'ignorai que vous vous trouviez en ce lieu, Majesté, signala le Chancelier en adressant un regard haineux à Asmodée qui, les bras dans le dos et l'air radieux, faisait mine de ne pas comprendre les raisons de cette animosité : Je me serais apprêté plus… enfin moins… (Il désigna sa toge de Chancelier) Que me vaut l'honneur de cette invitation ?

-Je sais que tu travaillais, ce serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser de te déranger dans tes tâches, Adramelech.

-Ah donc pour moi, tu n'aurais pas pris la peine de te changer ? se plaignit Asmodée.

-Nullement, c'est un honneur de vous servir. (Il ignora le Prince d'Edom) Et… si je peux me permettre Xesbeth me cause bien du souci en ce moment, soupira-t-il tout en se redressant pour croiser le regard de son aîné : Elle est en crise depuis qu'elle a revu Raphaël.

-Oh…des retrouvailles si houleuses ?

-Disons qu'elles furent écourtées par Gabriel, mais elle s'en remettra. (Il murmura) Enfin loin de moi ce serait mieux…

-Je t'ai causé bien du souci, glissa Lucifer en posant une main solidaire sur l'épaule du Chancelier qu'il contournait pour contempler les nouvelles parties de la salle d'observation. Dis-moi, toi qui connais chaque faculté de tous les membres de nos légions, qui serait le plus qualifié pour attirer dans un lieu si terne que les Enfers, un esprit stellaire ?

-Un esprit…stellaire, répéta le Chancelier l'air hébété, wah ! Hum…voyons donc, seul un démon supérieur est en mesure de répondre à cette mission. Mais un esprit stellaire. (Il se pinça les lèvres) Je vois bien quelqu'un mais cela serait dangereux de faire appel à lui.

-Hein ? brailla Asmodée totalement désabusé : dangereux pour qui ?

-Autant pour lui que pour nous si jamais il ne retenait pas son pouvoir.

Lucifer, qui était en train de lire le contenu d'un livre aux pages jaunies et fragiles, si on se référait aux déchirures qui les ornaient, sortit de sa torpeur aussi brutalement que la manière dont il referma le livre qui laissa s'échapper un nuage de poussière et de morceaux de papier. Asmodée voulut faire une remarque à ce sujet mais s'abstint en agitant simplement le dois déductivement, la mine déconfite, résigné d'avoir perdu l'un de ses précieux ouvrages.

-Tu penses à Murmur n'est-ce pas ? se précipita de demander Lucifer.

-O-oui, votre Majesté.

-Et depuis tout ce temps il ne maîtrise toujours pas ses pouvoirs ?

-Il lui arrive encore de se blesser, c'est bien pour cela que je disais que c'était dangereux de faire appel à lui. Mais d'un autre côté, il est le mieux placé pour convaincre un esprit à nous rejoindre.

-Ça, pour convaincre…railla Asmodée à voix-basse avec une mine évidente. Si seulement il n'avait pas de sujet de conversation si « mortel », je pourrais peut-être l'aider à se contrôler mais j'ai peur de ne pas être une oreille attentive à ses besoins.

-Asmodée…soupira Lucifer qui rit malgré lui.

-Tu mériterais d'être assigné à la récolte des âmes pour l'éternité après ce commentaire de mauvais goût.

-Tu n'as aucun humour, mon cher !

Lucifer ne fit pas d'autre commentaire à ce sujet et se dirigeait vers la sortie de salle d'observation. Adramelech lui emboîta le pas lorsqu'il annonça qu'il se rendrait personnellement à la rencontre du dit Murmur. Avant d'être engloutit par la pénombre des couloirs, le Seigneur des Enfers s'adressa une dernière fois à Asmodée :

-Surveille bien les mouvements de la Lune et du Soleil, _Sydonay._

Le déchu d'Edom plaqua sa main droite au niveau de son cœur et courba l'échine respectueusement à l'encontre de son aîné qui s'en alla. Lorsqu'il posa à nouveau son regard sur le dôme céleste, il s'attarda sur la constellation d'Asclépios et l'étoile d'Isabelle.

-Même si tu obtiens sa faveur, il y aura une compensation ma jolie…

* * *

Blottis l'un contre l'autre, Raphaël et Alec s'échangeaient de derniers au revoir avant de se séparer chacun de leur côté. Alec avait dû se tracer une rune de chaleur sur ses bras, tant la fraîcheur de l'aube et l'humidité de son kimono collé à sa peau ruisselante d'eau le frigorifiaient. L'Archange n'était pas en reste, ses vêtements étaient sales et trempés et il remercia son cadet de lui avoir également tracé une rune à la base de son cou. Alec examina son œuvre, ainsi que les quelques marques qu'il lui eut laissé durant leur ardente étreinte de cette nuit. _Cette fois, je sais avec qui il était…_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de se dire, en repensant aux nombreuses escapades nocturnes de Raphaël au temps où ce dernier n'était encore que son gardien, surveillant l'évolution de Gabriel en lui. _J'ai l'impression qu'une éternité s'est écoulé depuis,_ songea-t-il en caressant le cou puis le visage de son amant qui, souriant avec allégresse, lui embrassait les mains.

-Quand vas-tu me dire ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? murmura Alec en retirant quelques mèches de cheveux du front de son aîné.

-Quand je te rejoindrai chez Li-Tôten, dit-il, nous avons tous des choses à nous dire apparemment.

Alec s'attarda sur l'épaule blessée, l'air soucieux. Hésitant, Raphaël se mordit la lèvre avec envie avant de fondre sur celles de l'ange qui retint son souffle. Ce fut un échange tendre, sans trop d'ardeur, juste ce qu'il fallait de passion pour partager leurs inquiétudes.

-Nous aussi, nous devons te parler…avoua-t-il.

-Je fais vite. Magnus m'attend, préviens Li-Tôten de ma visite.

Alec hocha la tête et s'écarta de Raphaël avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la caverne. Le chemin était dégagé, la marée s'était abaissée et il leurs était possible de rejoindre la berge.

-Comment es-tu arrivé jusqu'ici ?

-Ça aussi, je t'expliquerai… marmonna Raphaël l'air sombre.

L'Ange n'insista pas plus. Rendre visite à Magnus semblait l'arranger. _Qui a pu le mettre dans un tel état ?_ Alec resserra les pans de son habit plus fermement autour de lui. Ayant donné son obi à Raphaël pour panser sa plaie, il se retrouvait à tenir le kimono pour ne pas se retrouver nu.

-Tu pourrais…passer à l'Institut, cela ferait du bien aux autres de te voir. (Il examina sa tenue) Et tu pourrais te changer.

Mais son cadet secoua la tête.

-Je dois rejoindre Li-Tôten, fit Alec : Pourtant j'aurai aimé parler à Isabelle, avoua-t-il. En fait, j'aimerai parler à beaucoup de personnes.

-Tu penses à qui ?

 _Gabriel,_ se dit-il. Raphaël sembla lire en lui, sourit et reprit :

-Un problème à la fois, pour l'heure, préviens Li-Tôten qu'il aura plusieurs invités et que leur présence et non négociable.

-Quoi ? Mais qui ? s'étonna Alec.

L'Archange se pinça les lèvres, se sentant de plus en plus au pied du mur. Alec secoua la tête, et dit :

-Tu me raconteras plus tard, c'est ça ?

Vaincu, l'aîné vint câliner sa joue contre celle du jeune brun qui se languissait déjà de lui en songeant à son retour au Palais de Seiryuu. La nuit lui parut si courte…Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vint à se demander ce que pourraient se raconter Magnus et Raphaël. _« Il te manque n'est-ce pas ? »_ Ses joues s'empourprèrent, et il se détacha à nouveau des bras de son amant avant de s'éloigner à reculons de lui. Il déploya ses ailes, sourit une dernière fois à Raphaël qui le regardait avec tendresse.

-A tout à l'heure ?

-Fais attention à toi, glissa Alec tout en laissant le vent et ses ailes l'élever dans les airs.

La silhouette de l'archange rapetissait au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait de la hauteur. A contre cœur, il prit enfin le chemin vers le Japon. Une colonne de lumière terre de sienne attira son attention. Alec fit volte-face, et contempla l'Archange prendre lui aussi son envole avec une vitesse fulgurante. La colonne disparut tout en engloutissant avec elle la moindre trace de Raphaël. La dernière fois qu'il vit un tel phénomène c'était avec Michaël qui regagnait Eden. Alec ne put empêcher son cœur de cogner douloureusement dans sa poitrine tant l'anxiété le tenait. Qu'il le sache chez Magnus ou qu'il s'imagine Raphaël de retour à Eden, Alec ne semblait trouver aucune de ces options très rassurantes. Marmonnant dans sa barbe, il reprit sa route :

-Pas que je ne souhaite pas qu'ils se parlent, mais…c'est plus fort que moi, tout ça m'inquiète.

Le jeune Ange arriva au Palais de Seiryuu avec une mine tourmentée. Touya fut le premier à remarquer sa présence, et accourra jusqu'à lui, alerté par l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Envahi de questions transpirant la panique, Alec parvint tant bien que mal à calmer le jeune Djinn qui le guidait jusqu'aux thermes. Touya donna quelques ordres aux serviteurs des lieux, certains allèrent chercher des vêtements propres et chauds, d'autres apportèrent du linge et des onguents pour des soins.

-M-Mais je ne suis pas blessé ! s'écria Alec en riant d'un air gêné. _Comment leur dire ce qui m'a autant débraillé ?_ se dit-il en entrant dans la source chaude. Il s'adressa à Touya : Où est Li-Tôten ? je dois absolument lui parler.

Décidément, Alec semblait avoir du mal à gérer tous ces événements. Toujours euphorisé par sa nuit de luxure, angoissé de ne pas savoir ce qui était arrivé à Raphaël et troublé d'avoir revu -même si ce ne fut qu'une fraction de secondes- Magnus, l'ancien Shadowhunter perdait peu à peu son self-control.

-Cela t'aurait écorché de me transmettre un message de feu !?

Alec tressauta dans le bassin, et passa un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour apercevoir le Seigneur des lieux s'avancer vers lui, traversant les nuages de vapeurs, l'air sévère.

-Tu t'es cru dans un moulin !?

Penaud, Alec sentit ses joues s'empourprer et ne dit mot. Debout et nu face à son aîné, il baissa la tête en écarquillant les yeux avec confusion. Un long soupir d'exaspération se fit entendre, et Li-Tôten ordonna à tous les serviteurs présents de bien vouloir les laisser seuls.

-Allez, replonge dans l'eau, tu vas attraper du mal…lui dit-il en prenant place sur un rocher plat qui entourait le bassin. Tu l'as retrouvé ?

-O-oui…marmonna Alec : Mal en point, mais en vie.

-Avec les marques sur tes épaules, il devait être suffisamment en forme, si tu veux mon avis, plaisanta sans retenu l'aîné.

Aussitôt, Alec porta une main sur l'une de ses épaules, pour venir camoufler l'une des morsures que son amant céleste lui eut apposées. Li-Tôten leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit malgré tout, attendri.

-Le sang sur ton kimono, c'était le sien ?

-Oui, rétorqua Alec du tac au tac, semblant recouvrer ses esprits et son sérieux : Il n'a rien voulu me dire, et préfère attendre d'être ici, avec nous tous.

-Mais où est-il ? Pourquoi ne t'a-t-il pas suivi, je ne comprends pas son absence…souleva l'Elfe, l'air sincèrement hébété. Seiryuu s'agite, Suzaku perd son hôte, lui se fait attaquer et il part cavaler ? (Il toussa) Et ne parlons pas de vos… Il laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-Seigneur Li-Tôten ! s'outra le brun en le fusillant du regard. Cela eut pour effet d'arracher un éclat de rire à son vis-à-vis.

-Je te taquine, ne prends pas la mouche ainsi, Alexander ! s'esclaffa-t-il : Néanmoins, s'il s'est ainsi ouvert à toi...

Li-Tôten marqua une pause, sembla choisir ses mots, le regard fixe vers son cadet et ce fut dans une voix pleine d'espoir qu'il reprit :

-J'ose espérer que les entraves qui le maintenaient dans sa souffrance lui ont été retirées ?

Cette fois, ce fut bien une expression sincèrement sereine qui illumina le visage d'Alec. Adieu l'embarras et le carmin aux joues, il assura en toute franchise à Li-Tôten que le sort était levé. Puis, se rappelant qui en était le fautif, un masque de douleur remplaça la candeur et Alec se pinça fortement les lèvres avant de demander :

-Que savez-vous exactement de la genèse ? Non…que s'est-il passé avant cela ?

-Je suis vieux, mais pas autant, fit l'Elfe en haussant les sourcils.

Alec se tourna plus face à lui, venant reposer ses bras sur le bord du bassin.

-Mais votre parent est une créature céleste ! Mieux, il est l'un des participants à la fondation de notre monde, vous devez beaucoup savoir sur lui.

Li-Tôten voulut rétorquer mais s'abstint net. Il préféra bien réfléchir avant de répondre quelque chose de précipité, et son hésitation se fit sentir à travers ses doigts qu'il agitait et frottait les uns contre les autres tout en fixant dubitativement Alec.

-Tu sais… _Refa'El_ a beau être notre Parent, il y a des parties de son histoire que je crains ne jamais connaître. Toi non plus d'ailleurs.

Il se leva, marcha quelques pas dans une direction aléatoire tout en frottant le dos de ses mains, toutes deux posées sur le pommeau de sa canne. C'était sûrement la première fois qu'Alec vit son aîné si nerveux.

-J'ai…mainte et mainte fois tenté de le libérer de ce rêve qui le torturait. Mais en vain, tu peux le certifier... Et je m'étais toujours demandé, « Pourquoi je ne peux rien pour lui ? » Après tout son cauchemar, je pouvais l'expliquer par divers arguments : la perte de son premier amour, une promesse non tenue, son côté féminin déchirée après avoir perdu sa virginité par son être aimé devenu démon…La perte de Sara, elle qui partageait le même amour sincère envers Tobi. Elle était sa promesse d'avenir, son unique lien avec ce qu'il avait ressenti. Mais je sentais bien qu'il y avait un autre élément qui venait me repousser avec violence et acharnement.

-Son vice ?

Li-Tôten hocha la tête, bien tristement. Son regard croisa celui d'Alec, puis, avec cette éternel espoir mais aussi incompréhension, il le questionna :

-Comment l'as-tu libéré ?

Alec ne parvint pas à soutenir plus longtemps le regard suppliant de Li-Tôten. Il revint à sa position d'origine, dos à lui, et observa intensément les ondes sur la surface de l'eau, comme si elles étaient la huitième merveille du monde. D'une voix sourde, il dit simplement qu'il l'aida à se souvenir de qui il était vraiment.

Maintenant Alec le savait, bien que cela le faisait atrocement souffrir d'avoir été ainsi manipulé, mais il était sûr que Gabriel n'eut fait que de lui mentir. _Et si ce n'est pas le cas…_ Le Gardien de la Lune s'était bien gardé de dévoiler les dessous de l'histoire.

 **Raphaël**

Me séparer d'Alec dans de telles circonstance me peina bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Enfin j'étais libre d'aimer…bien qu'au fond, je l'eus toujours été. Et pour ces fausses restrictions, je tenais à régler mes comptes. Depuis bien trop longtemps l'on m'eut noyé dans le chagrin et le déni. _Je ne devais pas me souvenir…Je ne le pouvais pas !_ Si je n'avais pas croisé le chemin d'Alec, peut-être serais-je toujours en train de croupir dans mon temple à Eden.

Là, où je me rendais actuellement. Magnus m'attendait, mais cela ne serait qu'une petite amande pour l'attente qu'il imposa à notre Ange. _Et puis, je dois me libérer d'un dernier poids._ Mon _sigil_ désintégra mon apparence humaine pour laisser place à l'hermaphrodite que j'étais. Lorsque je posai un pied au Jardin d'Eden, je sentis le magnétisme de la Lune et du Soleil envahir mon corps et panser mes plaies. La ceinture d'Alec n'était plus, elle fut réduite en poussière lorsque mon aura Angélique se mêla à la magie céleste d'Eden. Ce qui était finalement ironique détruire ce que les êtres vivants sur Terre avaient conçu de leurs mains, pour finalement accueillir leurs âmes dans le Jardin. _Du moins, pour les plus pures,_ me dis-je en songeant à Sandalphon et Metatron. _Celui qui pourrait rejoindre aussi le Jardin…_ n'était autre qu'Alec. Mais pour rien au monde, je ne souhaitai le voir en ce lieu.

Lui non plus, ne pourrait plus se souvenir.

Je ne fus guère surpris des messes-basses à mon sujet. Je traversai le jardin, allant de temple en temple jusqu'à me poser dans le mien. _Cela faisait longtemps…_ Les Anges et Chérubins de ma contrée se tinrent éloignés de ma demeure lorsqu'ils me virent revenir. Et pourtant, maintenant je pouvais clairement me souvenir qu'autrefois, ils me craignaient moins. Je crus depuis tout ce temps, que ce rejet que je subissais à longueur de temps de la part des miens, était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Même si cela était dû au fait que j'eus lié mon sang d'Ange à celui d'un Démon pour engendrer les Fées, nous ne fûmes pas toujours en ces termes. _Les fées n'étaient pas là au commencement du Monde._ En tant que « _Guérisseur de Dieu »,_ moi _Refa'El_ , avait pour devoir de maintenir la vie et la fertilité sur cette Terre. L'Arbre du Monde pour catalyseur, aspirant mon sang de ses racines jusqu'aux branches afin de maintenir l'équilibre entre le Monde des vivants et celui des Morts. Ce pouvoir harmonique, me valut l'obtention, non pas d'un mais bien de deux vertus. _Celui de l'honnêteté et de la volonté absolue._

-Une volonté que _Djibril_ trouva bon de me bafouer…

Arrivé au cœur même de mon temple, je fis la rencontre de Haniel, dont la peau sombre contrastait délicieusement avec la blondeur de sa cascade de boucles de cheveux. Elle portait un air grave sur le visage…et tenait son arme de Commandante dans ses mains. Une chaîne en or dont l'extrémité de droite supportait une scie, et celle de gauche un pieu.

Une Archange armée dans un temple qui n'était pas le sien, n'était jamais de bon augure. Cependant… _Elle ne porte pas son armure._

 _« Tu n'es pas chez toi. »_ lui dis-je en restant sur ma position.

Ses yeux chocolat nappés d'or ne dévièrent pas de ma personne.

 _« Tes enfants sont allés trop loin. »_ me prévint-elle en serrant son arme dans ses poings.

 _« Ce n'est pas ton combat. »_

 _« Mais cela sera sûrement l'ordre que je recevrais bientôt si tu ne fais rien. »_ ses sourcils se froncèrent avec désolation.

 _« Ana'El »¸_ l'appelai-je doucement par son nom angélique : _« Tu ne recevras aucun ordre de ce genre. »_

 _« S'en prendre à celui qui leur a donné la vie…c'est un crime passible d'extinction. Deucalion est à leur porte, Refa'El ! »_

Je me sentis tressaillir, à l'entente de ces terribles mots.

 _« Et je ne contredirai pas le Très-Haut s'il venait à donner cet ordre…_ » avoua-t-elle, ce qui me blessa profondément.

 _« Toi qui fut la seule à me comprendre et à m'accepter, voilà que tu serais prête à sacrifier mes enfants pour un crime qu'une seule des leurs a commis ? »_

 _« La Reine n'était pas seule à t'attaquer, ces sujets ont …- ! »_ commençait à argumenter ma sœur avec une pointe de véhémence mais je l'interrompis dans une colère faisant gronder un orage violent qui assombrit tout le Paradis.

 _« ILS N'ONT FAIT QU'OBEIR ! »_ hurlai-je, à en faire trembler les murs de mon temple. Des sillons de sables et de gravillons s'effritèrent des fissurent et s'écoulèrent comme de fines chutes d'eau. Terrorisées, les plantes grimpantes s'enfouirent sous le sol… _« Comme nous tous. »_ ajoutai-je, d'un timbre plus morne.

Cela me dévasta de voir Haniel ainsi sur le pied de guerre. _Finalement, ils ont tous oublié,_ me peinai-je à songer. Lorsque je sentis mes forces être revenues, j'examinai mes mains avant de serrer les poings avec une certaine hargne. Ce fut alors que ma sœur me demanda les raisons qui justifiaient cet air si sombre sur mon visage.

 _« J'ai simplement besoin de réponses…de vérité. »_

Sur ces mots, je laissai Haniel seule avec son arme et des pensées qui devaient lui venir d'une entité supérieure que je partis rencontrer sans plus attendre. Sans grande surprise, la légion des Séraphins, gardiens du Trône, se mirent sur mon chemin.

 _« Refa'El, troisième Commandant Céleste en tête des légions de l'Est désire une audience avec le Très-Haut ! »_ m'exclamais-je en voyant deux Séraphins, appartenant à mes légions, s'éloigner dans l'idée de me laisser passer.

Les autres, qui n'étaient pas sous mes ordres, me défièrent en brandissant leurs armes devant moi. Soudain, un grondement retentit et nous sûmes tous de qui cela provenait. Tous les Séraphins me laissèrent passer et je pus, enfin, obtenir l'audience que j'étais venue réclamer.

* * *

Magnus n'eut qu'une vague réponse de la part de l'Archange, qui ne le mettait que peu en confiance : _« Finalement, tu sembles comprendre »._ Certes, il avait une petite idée sur leur sujet de conversation, mais que voulait exactement dire Raphaël ? Le Sorcier s'en inquiétait, d'autant plus qu'il ne faisait qu'attendre depuis un long moment maintenant, seul dans son loft à nouveau égaillé par ses effets personnels et une nouvelle décoration d'intérieure qu'il prit le temps d'installer en ces quelques jours écoulés depuis son retour.

Il triturait le pan de son rideau doré accroché à sa baie vitrée lorsqu'il entendit un bruit frappé et qu'une ombre se dessina derrière le tissu. Magnus tira sur le rideau et vit alors le Gardien de la Nature rabattre ses ailes dans son dos. Il lui trouva l'air étrange, les cheveux dépeignés sûrement par son envolée et une étincelle de confusion dans son œil à la même teinte que son rideau. Ils se fixèrent un moment sans se parler, chacun de son côté de la baie vitrée, leurs reflets plaqués sur les vitres leur donnaient l'impression d'être piégés par leurs propres regards. Ce fut l'Archange qui prit la parole le premier.

-Peut-être aurais-je dû passer par la porte d'entrée ? demanda-t-il, la voix étouffée par le double vitrage.

Cela fit réagir le Sorcier au quart de tour qui se précipita pour ouvrir la baie vitrée en grand. Il s'écarta sur le côté pour laisser passer Raphaël qui le remercier tout en entrant dans le salon.

-Désolé pour l'attente…

Magnus alla rétorquer lorsque son sang démoniaque se mit à ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines. Son cœur cogna plus brutalement dans sa poitrine, tandis qu'il ressentait l'aura brute d'Alec entourer l'être tout entier de son aîné. Ce fut ainsi qu'il réalisa qu'il n'était plus le seul avec qui son ancien amant avait partagé son aura angélique. Et Magnus sut pertinemment ce que cela signifiait pour Alec d'établir un tel contact, un tel échange…Les raisons qui l'eurent poussé à faire venir l'Archange ici commençaient à défaillir tandis que sa conversation avec Ragnor revenait au triple galop. _« Qu'es-tu prêt à sacrifier ? »_ Dans l'instant, il ne savait plus.

-Ton message m'a surpris, je me demandais quand tu allais te décider à faire un pas, dit Raphaël tout en déambulant sans but dans le salon, admirant çà et là la nouvelle décoration du loft de l'Ancien Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn.

-Je devais…réfléchir, répliqua simplement Magnus en tirant le rideau sur la baie-vitrée à nouveau close.

-Et tu as fait le point ? (Raphaël haussa une épaule) T'as eu trois mois quand même…

Magnus préféra ne pas souligner ce point. D'autant plus, qu'il était certain que ce n'était qu'un pic de pression pour le tester. Tandis qu'en se confrontant à Alec, il craignait perdre ses moyens.

-Et sinon, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir, Magnus ? reprit Raphaël en faisant face à son cadet, l'air plus adouci.

-Ne fais pas l'ignorant, tu le sais très bien ! ne put s'empêcher de pester le basané en croisant Raphaël alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son mini bar pour se servir un verre. Il en présenta un à l'Archange qui accepta.

-Là-dessus, tu n'es pas comme ce cher Michaël ! souligna-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait plaisantin, bien que sans le savoir il en vint à froisser le brun aux yeux vairons. Il remarqua que ce précédent air sombre était réapparu sur son visage. Magnus l'interrogea d'un regard, mais Raphaël ne fit que prendre une bonne gorgée de son verre de scotch.

-Moi, je sais ce sur quoi va nous amener cette rencontre, mais je veux être certain que tu réalises bien tout de ton côté, reprit-il avec plus de rudesse qu'auparavant.

Ce fut au tour de Magnus d'avoir un air désagréable sur le visage. Il se mordit la joue, tout en sifflant son verre d'une traite. De son côté, Raphaël garda le bord de son verre plaqué contre ses lèvres et avait ancré ses yeux bicolores sur son vis-à-vis, détaillant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Magnus ne sut vraiment s'il devait jouer la carte de la provocation ou non…Il n'était même pas sûr que Raphaël se jouait de lui, après tout, il l'avait toujours connu avec ce ton quelque peu catégorique et cette attitude rentre dedans. _Finalement, pour le Parent des Fées, je ne le trouve pas si subtil que cela…_ Son honnêteté brute prenait bien trop le dessus.

Mais la fierté de Magnus était si grande, que l'Archange en parut lassé, et d'un geste un peu sec, il posa son verre à moitié vide sur le guéridon prêt de lui où une lampe avait été posée.

-Je savais que tu te montrerais fermé, mais pas si bêtement, railla-t-il en regardant ailleurs. Par ses mains qui s'agrippaient au bas de son t-shirt, il semblait visiblement agité : Tu penses être le seul à devoir faire des concessions dans cette histoire ? J'aurais très bien pu refuser de venir et faire en sorte qu'Alec n'ait d'yeux que pour moi. Mais non, me voilà face à toi. (Il désigna Magnus d'un geste dédaigneux de la main) Face à…une véritable boule de fierté mal placée !

-Mal placée !? s'emporta le Sorcier. Pour toi, devoir supporter que l'homme que j'aime s'ouvre pleinement à un autre, c'est de la fierté mal placée ?

-Ah ! s'écria Raphaël avec un air victorieux : Enfin, une réaction ! Tes silences commençaient à se faire longs, Magnus !

-Mes silences ? répéta l'autre, incrédule.

-Parfaitement, tes silences ! Ton départ fut le premier, ton retour sans réaction fut le second, et ton temps de réaction en me confrontant était le troisième ! Et je t'épargne de te rappeler que le premier a duré trois mois !

-Je sais que j'ai fait une erreur ! s'exclama avec colère le demi-démon : Et si tu es là, devant moi, ce soir, c'est bien parce que je suis décidé à la réparer !

-Dans ce cas parle, je t'en prie ! Cesse de réfléchir dans ton coin sur des sujets qui concerne plus de personnes que toi tout seul ! T'as vécu plus de quatre cents ans et j'ai l'impression que tu découvres le fonctionnement des relations humaines ! (Il fit apparaître son _sigil_ sur son front) Je le suis pourtant bien moins que toi, tu sais.

Magnus agita une main dans le vide d'un geste désabusé et pivota à demi sur lui-même avant de se perdre dans le tréfonds de son esprit.

-Je ne suis pas aussi franc que toi, Raphaël, dit simplement Magnus, en haussant les épaules avec capitulation. C'est facile pour toi de dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais faire autrement.

-J'ai pourtant vécu si longtemps dans le mensonge…ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer à lui-même. Cette fois, Magnus vit clairement de la colère et de la douleur dans l'expression de son aîné. Il hésita à lui demander si tout allait bien, mais jugea que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment opportun. _Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça ait avoir avec nous…_ se dit-il, pensant qu'il lui en aurait parlé plus ouvertement.

-Ecoute, reprit Magnus, l'air moins alarmant que plus tôt : Je ne pense pas savoir gérer une telle relation. J'ai vraiment… (il appuya ses mots en fermant farouchement ses paupières et en fronçant du nez) …saisi la sincérité des sentiments d'Alexander à notre égard, mais je crains ne pas être fait pour ça.

-Ne pas être fait pour quoi ? Magnus, bon sang, si tu as vraiment saisi, prouve-le-moi ! s'impatienta l'Archange.

-Mais pour la polygamie, voilà pour quoi ! récria le plus jeune en croisant enfin les yeux de son aîné. Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de relations, dont de très frivoles ! Mais dans notre cas, je vois bien que ça va aller plus loin que de simples…échanges passionnés. Je ne pense pas être en mesure de m'engager dans un ménage à trois avec n'importe qui.

Raphaël eut un mouvement de recul, sensiblement surpris par les paroles du demi-démon.

-Alec, ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

-Bien sûr que non ! réagit aussitôt Magnus, avec une forte sincérité dans sa gestuelle véhémente.

L'Archange le sonda longuement en silence, et petit à petit, un fin sourire sans provocation aucune, se dessina sur ses lèvres. Une satisfaction emplie d'allégresse put se lire sur son visage. Suave, il demanda :

-Et moi ?

Magnus parut confus. Secouant imperceptiblement la tête, il lui demanda de bien vouloir répéter.

-Moi, tu me crois être n'importe qui aux yeux d'Alec ?

Ce fut alors, que l'Ancien Sorcier de Brooklyn se mit à ressasser en silence les longs mois passés, maintenant bien derrière eux, qui impliquèrent leur rencontre jusqu'à ce jour. Alec, lui avait déjà expliqué la façon dont il était tombé amoureux de Raphaël…Tout s'était fait avec patience et écoute, jusqu'à faire partie des pensées de chacun. _Dans notre cas, nous avons tout à apprendre de l'un l'autre,_ réalisa Magnus, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il revit l'Archange, sous son apparence féminine, une beauté sans artifice et une approche affirmée. Mais il resta sans identité jusqu'à ce Magnus réalise qui il était…L'Archange _Refa'El,_ parent des créatures féeriques. Son identité resta malgré tout très subjective, sans arborer de genre tout en ne reniant nullement son côté féminin et son côté viril. Raphaël se dévoila sans s'ouvrir, observant les personnes sans les dévisager. Si Magnus ignorait toujours ce à quoi pouvait penser Raphaël à chacune de leurs rencontres, lui s'était toujours senti sondé de part et d'autre. Il lui eut si souvent relevé ses erreurs… notamment celles qui eurent causé du tort à Alec.

 _Mon père…_ se dit Magnus. _S'il ne m'avait pas provoqué à ce sujet, aurais-je eu le courage d'en parler avec Alexander ?_ se demanda-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres. Il n'avait eu fait qu'attendre un bon moment qu'il ne voulait pas voir approcher à cette époque. _C'était pareil pour ma forme primitive,_ souligna-t-il par la suite. Soudain, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et sa respiration s'accéléra, comme si un vent de panique l'eut emporté. _Je le revois, à genoux dans cette neige, en train d'apporter son aide à Alec qui venait de glisser._ Magnus revit très nettement le souvenir de ce regard si bienveillant et aimant qu'eut adressé Raphaël à leur cadet. Et il avait su d'emblée, qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal… Plus encore… _il l'a fait sourire._ Le sourire d'Alec…Pour son âme de demi-démon, ceci était son rayon salvateur le guidant hors du tunnel obscur qui le piégeait dans la crainte et déni. _Ce soir-là, si Raphaël ne m'avait pas poussé à me confier à Alec au sujet de ma forma animalis, comment aurai-je pu avoir le courage de le faire plus tard ?_ Il l'eut vu capable de prendre soin d'Alec, et cela le décida à agir avant de se retrouver seul.

Comme s'il réalisait l'existence d'une profonde vérité, Magnus porta une main à son visage, l'air aussi troublé qu'effaré. _Et ce soir…il me donne la chance de parler à nouveau à Alexander !_ Subitement, il redressa son visage empourpré par tant d'émois honte, colère et allégresse...mais aussi hésitation. _Il a eu tant de fois l'occasion de l'arracher à mes bras, mais il n'a toujours fait que me rapprocher de lui._ Magnus se dit qu'il n'eut fait que penser à lui dans cette histoire… _Mais est-ce qu'un instant, il…_

-J'ai toujours cru que tu n'avais aucune considération à mon égard, avoua-t-il d'une voix faible et tremblante.

L'Archange ferma les yeux en secouant légèrement la tête avec un petit désabusement qui déroba un sourire peu assuré à Magnus.

-Comment ne pas avoir de considération envers l'homme qui fait sourire celui qui détient mon cœur. Un court silence s'en suivit, le temps pour l'aîné de s'approcher d'un pas et de détailler avec une certaine langueur le visage de son cadet : Je ne t'ai jamais détesté, Magnus.

A son tour, avec une pointe d'ébahissement, l'Ancien Sorcier de Brooklyn passa au peigne fin les traits du visage de Raphaël, qui ne trouva finalement pas si strict qu'il pouvait parfois faire croire. Et pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, il se confronta avec intensité aux yeux vairons de son aîné. L'or de son œil gauche était aussi intense que le rayonnement du soleil tandis que le noir de l'iris droit semblait pouvoir engloutir l'éclat de la lune. Ses cils n'étaient pas aussi longs que ceux de Michaël ou ceux d'Alec, et cela permettait de bien voir son unique pupille dilatée. Magnus…avait parfois ressenti de la jalousie à son sujet, encore ce soir, il s'était presque fait emprisonner par elle. Mais de la haine ? Même durant leurs moments à grands éclats de violence et de reproches, le plus jeune se demandait si ce fut la haine qui avait parlé. _La haine…haïr une personne…je connais cela._ Et il était presque certain que c'était aussi le cas pour son aîné. Et si l'Amour portait un visage commun dans leurs esprits, Magnus ignorait que celui de la Haine l'était également.

-Comment avons-nous pu nous quereller autant sans voir que nous nous comprenions, murmura-t-il en papillonnant légèrement des cils, ses yeux jonglant d'un bout à l'autre du visage de Raphaël.

-Je crois surtout que l'on cherchait le bonheur d'Alec sans savoir quoi faire, déclara l'Archange sur le même ton, comme pour ne pas interrompre l'avancement de ce terrain intime autour d'eux.

Ce fut à travers le regard de l'autre, qu'ils comprirent qu'ils leur étaient juste impossible pour eux de se haïr. L'Amour comme ils le connaissaient avec leur Ange n'était peut-être pas présent, mais ensemble, ils ne pouvaient qu'apprendre.

* * *

Simon essayait de calmer Isabelle depuis un moment déjà, mais la brune ne cessait de tourner en rond dans sa chambre en agitant ses mains dans le vide avec exaspération et impatience.

-T'y crois toi !? Je n'ai eu le droit qu'à un « Tout va bien » de la part de mon frère et ce, après des heures passées à angoisser sans n'avoir aucune autre explication sur la disparition de Raphaël ! J'te jure…si je les avais devant moi ces deux crétins, je les étranglerais ! (Elle se tourna va Simon et pointa son index vernis vers lui avec une lueur menaçante dans les yeux) Et j'en suis capable !

-C'est bien pour ça que je reste inquiet, marmonna le jeune vampire en se frottant le front. Il savait que c'était impossible au vu de son état, mais il ressentait des sueurs froides. Et malgré les véhémentes menaces de sa petite amie, il sentait que ceci venait d'ailleurs. Le fait était qu'il ignorait d'où…

Isabelle continua de déblatérer mille et une menaces à l'encontre de ses aînés qui ne leur avaient donné que très peu de nouvelle malgré la peur ressentie, et elle lui donna le tournis. Un peu maladroitement, il l'attira à lui en la prenant par l'un de ses poignets. Surprise, bien que visiblement toujours agacée, la chasseuse d'ombre l'interrogea d'un regard.

-Tu veux bien arrêter de t'agiter, tu vas creuser une tranchée dans ton planché à forcer de piétiner comme tu le fais. Et puis je te rappelle que tu dois te reposer…

-Je vais parfaitement bien, Simon ! pesta la brune en se laissant tomber lourdement à côté de lui. Elle les fit légèrement rebondir dans le mouvement. Mais Alec est notre chef, et il n'est pas là… Raphaël est son second ! mais n'est pas là non plus…Jace n'arrête pas de dormir depuis qu'il se fait soigner par le véto' et Clary arrive à peine à se faire entendre des autres recrus ! Elle n'a pas autant d'expérience que nous autres, et ça me peine de la voir tout gérer seule !

Simon leva les yeux au ciel et dit :

-Ne sous-estime pas Clarissa, elle a peut-être eu du mal au début à s'adapter au moule mais je vois bien qu'elle a enfin trouvé sa place. Après, pour son autorité, quand elle veut vraiment se faire entendre, crois-moi, elle le peut ! (Il haussa une épaule) Je te rappelle que vous ne connaissiez absolument rien d'elle lorsque vous l'avez rencontrée, pourtant, dans l'heure qui a suivi vous étiez tous parti à ma recherche dans un terrier de vampires psychopathes !

La remarque de Simon parvint à faire glousser Isabelle qui reposa sa tête contre son épaule. A la force de ses hanches, elle entama un mouvement de balancier qui les berça tout les deux au pied du lit.

-Fais-lui confiance… termina-t-il dans un soupire.

-Je lui fais confiance, rectifia la jeune femme : Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente délaissée, ou qu'elle pense qu'on lui refile tout le boulot.

-Alec vous a donné des ordres, trancha Simon d'un ton sûrement plus froid qu'il ne le voulut. Cela surpris Isabelle qui cessa ses mouvements et dressa la tête comme pour essayer de croiser le regard fuyant de son ami.

-Hé…ce n'est pas parce que tu es assis sur mon lit que je ne vois pas ton agitation : qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le jeune homme déglutit bruyamment, faisant trembler sa pomme d'Adam avant de crisper les muscles de sa mâchoire, l'air visiblement très tendu. Soudain, elle haussa un sourcil tout en se pinçant les lèvres avec hésitation. Puis, après un petit silence pesant, elle demanda :

-Tu as faim… ?

-Q-Quoi !? N-non ! s'emporta le brun en se levant brusquement du lit, avant de se poster près de la fenêtre, comme si le paysage New-Yorkais au petit matin était devenu une source d'inspiration pour lui.

-Simon… je suis une Shadowhunter, j'ai déjà eu affaire à des vampires affamés ! s'esclaffa-t-elle avant de se lever pour le rejoindre. Mais avant même qu'elle n'eut pu le toucher, il démentit ses propos avec une pointe de colère :

-Je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas ça ! sa voix trembla en prononçant les derniers mots.

Figée derrière lui, les sourcils arqués d'un air circonspect, Isabelle attendait qu'il développe un peu plus.

-C'est Raphaël…marmonna-t-il en se tournant à demi pour la regarder : Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien.

Soudain, essoufflé, Simon dut s'agripper au rideau pour ne pas chuter. Isabelle se rua vers lui pour le maintenir debout, et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre.

-Tu vois, ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de repos, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire avant de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

Simon secoua la tête, l'air désarçonné.

-Les fois où j'entends son appel, c'est toujours pour me sucer le sang, où lorsque c'est moi qui désire me faire mordre. Là je…j'ai l'impression qu'il me demande bien pire que ça…

Isabelle avait beau avoir entendu parler des parités, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle se trouvait réellement confrontée à ça. Si au début, elle avait vu cela comme une option bien plus avantageuse que le lien _parabataï_ qui l'avait toujours rebuté, depuis qu'elle connaissait Simon et qu'elle le voyait agir en fonction de cette parité qui lui hurlait chaque jour de se soumettre à ce lien, elle commençait par se dire que tout ceci était bien pire que d'avoir un _parabataï._

 _Ils sont bien plus que dépendants…l'un finira par mourir à cause de l'autre._ Et depuis quelques temps maintenant, il lui devenait impossible de ne pas penser à ses lendemains sans avoir le visage de Simon dans son esprit. _L'Esprit d'Asclépios…Si Alec m'a montré tout cela, c'est que je peux intervenir._ A travers le rêve que lui confia son frère, Isabelle y vit l'espoir d'obtenir la force qu'elle eut toujours recherchée. D'autant plus que maintenant, elle savait pourquoi elle la désirait… _Laissez-moi simplement le protéger._

-Que ressens-tu ? se soucia-t-elle.

-Il souffre… il veut que je le morde, mais j-…plus les jours passent plus tout ceci devient violent ! s'écria-t-il presque avec désespoir. Il se prit la tête entre ses mains et ajouta, plaintif : Tout cela finira mal…

Le cœur d'Isabelle se serra dans sa poitrine, tant et si bien qu'elle eut un peu de mal à amorcer un geste pour venir enlacer tendrement Simon dans ses bras. Elle n'avait aucune parole aussi réconfortante que ce geste dans l'instant. Et son petit ami sembla s'en satisfaire…

Plus tard, ils se dirent au revoir dans le hall, essayant de se mettre à l'abri des regards pour avoir un dernier moment d'intimité.

-Tu es sûre que ça va aller toute seule ?

-Je ne suis pas seule, Simon. Et puis, j'ose encore espérer que Raphaël va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez…dit-elle, l'air tout de même dépité par le manque de communication de son frère et de l'Archange depuis quelques heures maintenant.

Le jeune vampire se racla la gorge pour attirer à nouveau son attention, et ancra un regard sérieusement soucieux dans les siens. Isabelle comprit aussitôt ce pourquoi il s'inquiétait.

-Je vais bien, je me suis bien reposé tout à l'heure...

-C'était flippant votre truc de rêve, là, fit Simon en arquant un sourcil suspicieux.

-Au moins, je sais que mon frère s'en sort bien dans son apprentissage. (Son sourire sa fana et elle tritura une pointe de mèche de cheveux) Par contre…

Elle se tut, le regard rivé sur un point invisible dessus l'épaule de son petit-ami qui essayait de la faire réagir en replaçant ses cheveux derrière son oreille, dans un geste caressant. _La Grèce…_ songea-t-elle en revoyant défiler sous ses yeux la vision d'Alec : _Je dois m'y rendre…_

-Et que ferais-tu là-bas ?

-Je ne peux qu'y trouver ce que je veux…murmura-t-elle, perdue. Puis, elle tiqua. Attends, comment tu…

Presque aussi déconfit que la chasseuse, Simon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en cherchant en lui une réponse cohérente.

-Je t'ai entendue ? essaya-t-il.

Isabelle recula de quelques pas avant de détailler Simon de la tête au pied -comme si elle le redécouvrait- et de s'écrier dans un chuchotement, incrédule :

-Tu lis dans les pensées !?

Le vampire haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, puis se massa la nuque en voyant sa petite amie le regarder comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il pouvait tomber enceint.

-Qu-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! fit-il en la ramenant contre lui : Je t'ai entendu, c'est tout…

-Oui, eh bien cela s'appelle de la télépathie mon cher !

-Oh…comme si avec une force surhumaine et sucer le sang ne me suffisaient pas, je peux maintenant entendre les pensées des gens. (Il réprima un frisson) Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de savoir ce à quoi pense Jace en présence de Clary…

-Qu'il est bête, soupira Isabelle en levant les yeux ciel : Je me demande si c'est un don que tu as développé toi-même ou bien si cela te vient de Camille.

-Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que cela vienne d'elle…

-Parles-en à Raphaël une fois que tu seras de retour chez lui.

Simon acquiesça dans un hochement de tête, non sans reposer un regard interrogateur sur Isabelle.

-Ne fais rien d'insensé, s'il te plait…

-Oh, tu sais, celui en qui nous aurions encore pu croire était Max, mais depuis qu'il a décidé d'intégrer la Force à tout juste douze ans, je crois que je suis bien la plus sensée de la famille Lightwood !

Isabelle termina sa phrase par un clin d'œil. Simon rit bien malgré lui, puis déposa un long baiser sur le front d'Isabelle. Cette dernière ressentit ce geste comme un fulgurant regain d'énergie. Son corps entier en frissonna d'allégresse. Ils se séparèrent finalement, elle, le regardant partir et lui, s'en allant se perdre dans la foule New-Yorkaise. Bien qu'ils eussent leurs soucis respectifs, chacune de leurs pensées étaient tournées vers l'un l'autre.

Un peu plus loin, dans la chambre de Jace, celui-ci dormait profondément sur son lit, sans suspecter être en train de se faire épier par Edween, assis presque avec ennui sur le fauteuil placé à l'angle de la pièce, entre la fenêtre et la commode. Une épaisse boucle d'un blond-blanc satiné voilait son œil terni par un contrat bafoué, et ne laissait paraître que son iris noisette dont la pupille était focalisée sur le chasseur endormi. Accoudé, il portait sa tête d'un doigt, l'air sombre comme si la fatigue et le déplaisir l'accablaient fatalement. Il patientait. Il broyait du noir… Mais il attendait. Encore… _Je n'ai pas le choix, je dois le faire !_ Ne cessait-il de se répéter. Cependant, ses autres convictions prenaient peu à peu le dessus sur la mission qui lui avait été assignée. _« Je ne cherche pas l'amour »_ Avait-il dit à l'Archange…

-Mais lui, si, marmonna-t-il à lui-même, tandis que sa main libre vint se glisser vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite.

Une grimace de dégoût fronça les traits de son visage qu'il vint prendre entre ses mains à peau grise et écaillée. _Pourquoi moi ?_

-J'ai encore le temps de leur dire la vérité…soupira-t-il, la voix étouffée dans ses mains.

Soudain, l'image d'une paire d'yeux félins se plaqua dans son esprit et lui arracha un tressautement d'effrois. Ses mains tremblèrent sur son visage et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent par la peur, comme si ce démon était en train de le toucher. _Si je ne termine pas la mission, je meurs !_ Edween dressa la tête, et remarqua que Jace était en train de se réveiller. Groggy, le blond regarda longuement le Sorcier sans rien dire avant de bondir du lit avec méfiance.

-T'es une sorte de pervers qui matte les gens dormir, ou quoi !?

Edween dissimula tant bien que mal les tremblements de ses mains en les plaquant sur les accoudoirs et il prit une posture plus assurée sur le fauteuil. Même assis, il montra à Jace qu'il avait le dessus sur lui.

-Je veux m'assurer que le traitement fonctionne, voilà tout.

-Bah je dors ! pesta Jace en se recoiffant. Un peu trop même…J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça ces jours-ci.

-Mais tu n'as plus de cauchemar, c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ?

Le jeune homme n'adressa aucun regard à Edween et partit dans sa salle de bain en laissant la porte entrouverte. Depuis là, il dit :

-Je ne me souviens même pas de mes rêves, à croire que je n'en fais plus.

Sa voix fit écho jusqu'à la chambre. Edween entendit l'eau du robinet s'écouler ainsi que des éclaboussures. Jace devait se rafraichir.

-Ce n'est pas anormal, tout le monde ne se souvient pas toujours des rêves qu'il fait.

Le blond passa une tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Mais là, c'est systématique ! (Il retourna dans la salle de bain) Sérieux, comment aurais-je pu m'éloigner plus d'Alec que maintenant ! Lui est un liseur de rêves et moi je n'en fais plus.

-N'était-ce pas ce qui t'empêchait de dormir ?

Edween entendit racasser, comme si Jace était frénétiquement à la recherche de quelque chose. Une porte de placard claqua, puis le jeune homme revint dans sa chambre, torse-nu, avec une serviette autour des épaules, en train d'éponger son cou et son visage.

-Je voulais simplement dormir, pas fermer mon esprit à tout et n'importe quoi.

-Ton traumatisme à besoin de temps pour passer, ton esprit est sûrement en train de s'autoprotéger de toute image inconvenante pour toi. Nos séances d'hypnose sont là pour que tu retrouves un sommeil lourd, le reste, c'est ton cerveau qui fait tout le travail.

-Ce doit être pour ça que je me sens mou, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir si profondément. Même bien avant mes insomnies, j'ai toujours eu le sommeil léger. (Il haussa une épaule, l'air indifférent) Tous les Shadowhunters ne dorment que d'un œil.

Sur ces mots, il vint se masser la nuque tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il jura dans un murmure agacé, avant de se frotter les yeux.

-C-c'est pas vrai…ça recommence.

-Jonathan, l'interpella soudainement Edween.

Jace, dont les yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer contre sa volonté, essaya tant bien que mal de croiser ceux vairons du Sorcier. Sa silhouette se dédoubla, alors que son esprit divaguait.

-Jonathan, répéta Edween qui se leva du fauteuil : Jonathan, suis le son de ma voix.

Sur le bord du lit, Jace chancela et tendit une main fébrile en direction du Sorcier à la peau de serpent qui s'agenouilla devant lui. Il agrippa son col avant de choir du lit et se faire rattraper de justesse par Edween qui le maintint assis. Les yeux clos, la tête de Jace pendait entre ses épaules, le menton touchant le creux de ses clavicules.

-Jonathan…es-tu un Hérondale ?

Dans son sommeil, le chasseur d'ombre remua les lèvres et murmura quelque chose qui fit tristement sourire le Sorcier : _« Morgenstern »_. La peur aux tripes, Edween sut qu'il venait de réussir sa mission. Sur la clavicule gauche de Jace, une marque apparut…Le Sorcier fit allonger le corps du blond sur le dos et effleura la petite brûlure du bout des doigts.

-Le _sigil_ de la Reine du Pandémonium. _Lilith…_

Peu après il usa de sa magie pour installer Jace sous ses draps et sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver les gardes qu'il eut hypnotisé plus tôt pour qu'il agisse en paix. Un sifflement en vibrato s'échappa d'entre ses fines lèves pâles, tel le serpent qui menaçait sa proie. En un rien de temps ils retrouvèrent l'entièreté de leur volonté et se remirent à suivre avec attention le Sorcier qui déambula dans les couloirs en laissant derrière lui l'achèvement de sa mission.

* * *

Il était encore tôt lorsque Sunniva émergea de son sommeil. Ragnor et elle semblaient avoir oublié de baisser les stores de leur chambre et les blancs rayons de l'aube lui eurent agressé les yeux. Le seul qui ne semblait pas s'en soucier, fut le Sorcier cornu dont la respiration était profonde et tranquille. Sunniva l'observa amoureusement quelques instants avant de quitter leur couche et trouver un nouveau réconfort dans le salon : son fils.

Eliott, dont les cernes prouvaient qu'il n'avait que peu dormi -si ce n'était pas du tout- était plongé dans la lecture d'un grimoire rédigé par Ragnor il y eut déjà quelques siècles de cela. S'il n'était pas tout à fait au courant de tout ce qu'il se tramait autour de lui, il en avait tout de même plus ou moins conscience. Malgré quelques détails qui lui échappaient, le jeune Sorcier ne se reposait guère sur ses acquis et ne relâchait pas ses efforts dans son apprentissage. Sunniva se doutait bien qu'apprendre la vérité sur son père biologique y était pour quelque chose, mais elle y vit également une autre raison sûrement plus influente : le départ de Maxwell Lightwood.

Eliott n'avait pas encore levé les yeux de son grimoire et sa mère dut se racler la gorge pour qu'il remarque enfin sa présence. Quand ce fut le cas, il parut embarrassé et referma son ouvrage un peu sèchement avant de le poser sur la table basse.

-J-Je partais me coucher, bafouilla-t-il avant de se lever précipitamment. Mais sa mère lui intima l'ordre de se calmer d'un geste tranquille de la main.

-Il est bientôt sept-heure du matin, ne me fais pas croire que tu n'as pas remarqué le jour se lever…

Pourtant, Eliott parut fort surpris de constater qu'en effet, un nouveau jour venait d'apparaître. Sunniva lui adressa un regard soucieux et se demanda si tout allait vraiment bien pour son fils. Elle avait conscience des tourments qui pouvaient l'habiter, mais elle ne se doutait peut-être pas qu'il était perturbé au point de passer nuit blanche sur nuit blanche sans s'en rendre compte. Sunniva ouvrit la bouche comme pour prendre la parole mais un sourd grondement provenant du ventre de son fils l'interrompit net. Riant avec amusement, elle resserra son gilet autour de ses épaules et partit en direction de la cuisine.

-Viens donc m'aider à préparer le petit-déjeuner.

-J'ai envie de gaufres…grogna l'adolescent en se grattant le torse sous son t-shirt.

-Va pour des gaufres ! s'enjoua la brune en sortant de quoi entamer la préparation.

Pour aller plus vite, car grande faim il avait -mais aussi pour impressionner sa mère- le jeune Sorcier chantonna une incantation qui fit s'animer les ustensiles et les ingrédients qui se mirent à préparer les gaufres sans l'intermédiaire d'une intelligence et d'une motricité humaine.

-Eh bien… ! s'époustoufla la mère en voyant le gaufrier se préchauffer comme un grand : t'es plein de ressource après une nuit blanche !

Fier, Eliott gratta le bout de son nez avant de servir une tasse de café chaud à sa mère qui le remercia par un chaste baiser sur la tempe. Elle eut un geste de recule, tandis que son fils se tenait à côté d'elle, se versant son propre café au lait. Elle sourit.

-Q-quoi ? baragouina-t-il d'une petite voix, en la toisant du coin de l'œil.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de trouver mon fils beau ?

Eliott gronda un soupire dans le fond de sa gorge, avant de prendre une gorgée de son breuvage. Derrière eux, quatre gaufres venaient d'être dressées dans un plat et saupoudrées de sucre-glace. Le jeune homme en donna une à sa mère et en dévora une autre avec appétit. En quelques bouchées, il ne resta plus que du sucre sur ses doigts et en coin de lèvres. Sunniva passa son pouce dessus pour le nettoyer. Gêné, Eliott passa son bras sur sa bouche avant de reprendre une gaufre. Soudain, son portable sonna pour l'alerter de la réception d'un nouveau message. La gaufre coincée entre ses dents, il courut jusqu'au salon pour voir ce qu'il en était mais rien de bien extraordinaire se trouvait parmi ses messages. En tout cas… _Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de lui…_

-Elly ? l'appela sa mère depuis la cuisine. Eliott passa un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de répondre à Magnus qui était à l'origine du message.

-Chéri, le gaufrier s'emballe un peu trop… reprit sa mère, d'un timbre paniqué.

Eliott vint à sa rescousse et fit s'arrêter les ustensiles dans un pétillement de magie diamanté. Toute une pile de gaufres fleurait bon le sucre sur la table.

-Dommage que l'on n'ait pas de voisin, ironisa Sunniva qui sirotait son café avec amusement. A la vue d'Eliott qui fixait le vide d'un air pensif, elle demanda : C'était Max ?

L'entente du prénom de son meilleur ami le fit réagir, mais le jeune Sorcier fit mine de ne se soucier de rien et repartit dans le salon tout en terminant sa gaufre. Sa mère le suivit, apportant son café au lait qu'elle déposa près de lui sur la table basse, puis s'installa sur le fauteuil en face du divan où il s'était allongé.

-Eliott, il va bien falloir que tu en parles un jour…fit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait compréhensive.

-Parler de quoi ? demanda l'autre, la bouche pleine et le regard rivé sur son grimoire dont il eut repris la lecture.

Sunniva prit sévèrement sur elle face à la nonchalance vraiment insolente de son fils. Autant il pouvait se montrer très attentionné envers les autres, autant dès qu'il s'agissait de parler de lui, il vivait dans un profond déni. Elle se revit à son âge, et se dit que ses parents avaient sacrément dû en baver avec elle… Après un énième soupire, elle joua franc jeu :

-Ne serais-tu pas un peu amoureux de Max ?

Eliott crut mourir tandis qu'il eut avalé la dernière bouchée de sa gaufre de travers. Il se redressa et s'empressa de choper sa tasse de café au lait tiédie pour faire passer le tout. Un filet du breuvage s'écoula de sa bouche et il tâcha la jambière droite de son pantalon dans sa maladresse.

-Mince ! pesta-t-il en reposant la tasse sur la table avant de frotter le tissu avec sa main.

Non seulement rouge comme une pivoine mais en plus ses cheveux trahissaient l'implosion de ses timides sentiments, par leur texture bouclée et la souplesse qu'ils prirent.

-Je croyais que tu connaissais un sort pour nettoyer le textile ? s'amusa sa mère en éloignant le grimoire de la catastrophe qu'était son fils.

Aussitôt, le Sorcier exécuta le sort et soupira d'exaspération avant de se ratatiner sur son siège. Sans aucune discrétion, il fusilla sa mère des yeux. Mais cette dernière ne parut pas le moins du monde, impressionnée et poursuivit dans sa lancée.

-C'est de ton âgé ! déclara-t-elle pour justifier sa précédente question : A moins que tu ne sois pas porté garçon ?

-Ce n'est pas la question…fit Eliott en fuyant le regard de sa mère : Je comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça dès le matin.

-Ah, parce que tu préfères quand tu vas aux toilettes ?

-Maman ! pesta le Sorcier.

-Toi aussi, arrête de me sortir ce genre bêtise, Elly ! (Elle haussa les épaules, l'air évident) Il n'y a pas d'instant précis pour parler d'amour tu sais. Juste quand tu sens que le sujet doit être abordé, tu le fais.

-Hé bien, moi, je ne le sens pas… Je ne vois même pas comment tu as pu en venir à cette déduction, sérieux.

Cette fois, Sunniva ne fut plus vraiment à même de prendre pincettes avec son fils :

-Tu piques ta crise tous les jours parce qu'il ne te répond toujours pas. Que tu sois agacé par cet éloignement, je peux comprendre, mais de là à ce que tu trésailles à chaque fois que ton portable sonne, ça vire à l'obsession. Et vu la tête que tu tirais tout à l'heure, je suppose que ce n'est toujours pas lui qui t'a envoyé un sms.

-Non, c'était Magnus…pour me signaler que je n'ai pas besoin de venir chez lui, il a un autre programme de prévus, rétorqua-t-il avant de se rallonger sur le canapé et de tourner le dos à sa mère. Celle-ci ne souligna pas le fait qu'il ait encore ignoré son commentaire au sujet de ses sentiments et reprit :

-Peut-être n'es-tu pas amoureux de lui, mais pourquoi lui en veux-tu autant d'être parti dans ce cas ? Même pour un meilleur ami, je trouve ton attention envers Max un peu rude.

-Ça fait des semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu, je ne vois pas comment je peux être rude envers quelqu'un que je ne vois pas, 'man, grogna l'adolescent.

-Sûrement en ne prononçant pas une seule fois son prénom depuis son départ, justement, souligna la brune qui partait se servir un autre café.

De son côté, Eliott eut un peu de mal à saisir les propos de sa mère. Sur le moment, il ne voulait pas vraiment approfondir la conversation, mais cela suscita en lui une curiosité insoupçonnée vis-à-vis de ses sentiments envers son cadet.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? osa-t-il demander depuis le salon ?

Il ne put bien évidement pas voir le sourire de sa mère qui semblait satisfaite de voir son fils s'ouvrir un peu.

-Nous avons tous une manière différente de réagir pendant l'absence d'un être qui nous est cher : ami, famille, amant…, reprit Sunniva en revenant près de lui. Elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir du sofa avant de câliner d'une main, les cheveux or et argent de son fils qui faisait mine de se reposer mais qui écoutait surtout d'une oreille attentive les paroles de sa mère : Tu peux comprendre son départ, mais pas forcément l'accepter. A toi de savoir pourquoi tu ne l'acceptes pas. Pourquoi tu te forces chaque jour à ne plus parler de lui alors que tu vérifies chaque seconde la réception d'un appel ou d'un message de sa part.

Eliott haussa une épaule et marmonna :

-Il n'est pas là, que veux-tu que je dise sur lui… ?

-Qui ça ? questionna Sunniva, dont la question fut loin d'avoir été posée en toute innocence.

Le jeune Sorcier parut d'abord surpris, et lança un regard interrogateur du coin des yeux à sa mère. Cette dernière lui souriait avec malice.

-Les personnes ne sont pas que des « eux », « elle », « lui » … Ce n'est pas très poli.

Eliott ne fit que se renfrogner un peu plus et enfouit son visage contre un coussin du sofa. Sunniva laissa ses doigts se perdre dans sa chevelure bouclée, qui commençait à être vraiment longue.

-Il y a encore tant que tu ignores, Elly…mais n'aie pas peur de parler. Ce n'est pas en gardant tes questions sans réponse dans ta tête que tu pourras comprendre.

-Et si personne n'a de réponse ?

-Il existe toujours une réponse. La façon de la trouver est juste différente pour chacun d'entre nous…

Sunniva se pencha pour embrasser la tempe d'Eliott, en faisant bien attention à ne pas renverser son café sur eux deux. Par la suite, elle alla ranger le grimoire, jugeant que son fils avait suffisamment étudié pour aujourd'hui si ce n'était plus. Le portable d'Eliott sonna à nouveau, il s'agissait d'un nouveau message de Magnus qui lui envoyait une banalité. Le Sorcier serra son portable dans ses mains… et fit défiler les autres conversations pour tomber sur le dernier message qu'il eut désespérément tapé à Max : « Tu me manques. ».

Ces mots restaient dans la boîte de dialogue, sans avoir été envoyés. A chaque fois, son pouce tremblait et il retournait à l'écran d'accueil de son portable pour ne plus avoir à choisir entre envoyer ou non ce message. Eliott réalisa, que peut-être, il espérait avec ferveur que son cadet daigne lui répondre mais que pourtant, parler de lui à haute voix, face aux autres, lui nouait les tripes. _J'ai peur de laisser s'échapper des paroles que je n'assumerai pas._ Quoi que cela fût à envoyer ou à prononcer, il ne parvenait pas à se l'avouer. Il s'était montré honnête tantôt, en avouant que le genre de Max n'était pas la question du problème, si problème il y avait vraiment…

Son menton trembla. Il pinça ses lèvres comme pour garder prisonnier ce qui manquait de s'évader de lui… _« Qui ça ? »_ La voix de sa mère fit écho dans sa tête, incessamment, au point qu'il plaqua sont portable contre son front comme si ce geste bloquerait ces pensées. Eliott se tuait littéralement au travail depuis le départ de Max. Bien sûr, tous les derniers événements autour de ses origines y étaient pour beaucoup mais si son meilleur ami faisait de son mieux pour atteindre un objectif qui échappait un peu à Eliott, celui-ci ne tenait pas à rester à la traîne. _Moi aussi, j'ai un souhait._ Ses yeux noirs ne purent faire autrement que se poser sur la silhouette de sa mère qui s'était mise à son ordinateur pour l'expertisassions de ses reliques.

Sentant qu'on l'observait, elle croisa le regard de son fils et lui sourit avec amour. Eliott craqua, et ce fut d'une voix éraillée par une implosion d'émotions qui le prenait à la gorge qu'il avoua :

-Maxwell me manque, Maman…

Alors qu'elle se levait pour se ruer vers lui, elle stoppa son geste en voyant son époux entrer dans la pièce, le regard bienveillant rivé sur son fils, qui, quant à lui, ne comprenait pas l'arrêt soudain de sa mère. Un bras fort vint entourer ses frêles épaules et une voix rauque, encore pleine de sommeil, se fit entendre :

-Tu ne dois pas avoir peur de l'expression « loin des yeux loin du cœur ». Si tu l'aimes vraiment, tu n'as rien à craindre, fils.

Eliott tourna sa tête pour apercevoir son beau-père, penché par-dessus le dossier du divan pour venir l'enlacer d'un bras. Ragnor était torse nu, sa marque au niveau de son cœur était exposée aux yeux de tous alors qu'Eliott savait qu'il faisait d'habitude de son mieux pour la dissimuler, certainement pour ne pas inquiéter le jeune Sorcier plus qu'il ne l'était en ce moment. Il fallait croire que ce matin-là, père et fils se livraient à certaines confessions douloureuses. Sunniva vint finalement les rejoindre, posa une main sur la tête de son fils et l'autre contre la joue de son compagnon pour approcher son visage du sien et déposer un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres d'un vert pâle légèrement satiné. Eliott nicha son visage contre le ventre de sa mère, tandis que Ragnor se contenta du cou et des cheveux pêlemêles de son épouse.

Ce fut ainsi qu'Eliott laissa entrer dans sa vie, ce qu'il devait y avoir de plus insaisissable dans le monde : l'Amour.

* * *

Raphaël et Magnus retrouvèrent finalement Clary à l'Institut. Si la jeune femme avait eu vent du retour du Sorcier, elle n'eut nullement le temps de le revoir et ce dernier ne s'était pas remontré après sa véhémente rencontre avec Isabelle. Lui qui fut toujours d'un grand soutien pour sa mère et elle, Clary ne put retenir sa joie en voyant son aîné se tenir face à elle, malgré sa mine penaude, et l'enlaça chaudement. D'abord surpris et douteux, Magnus parvint tout de même à laisser parler son cœur et répondit avec la même affection à son amie.

-Salut, Biscuit…

-Tu manquais, tu sais, sourit Clary en frictionnant les bras et les épaules de son aîné. On espère que ce sera un retour définitif, hm ?

-« On » ? répéta Magnus dans un rire nerveux : Je sais que tout le monde ne m'accueillera pas comme toi, Clarissa. Mais merci, je suis content d'être ici.

-C'est le principal, finit-elle avant de s'adresser avec gravité à l'Archange qui attirait l'attention des autres chasseurs présents en salle de contrôle : J'espère que c'est également un retour définitif pour toi, je ne peux décemment pas gérer cet Institut toute seule…

-Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda-t-il du tac au tac.

-Euh, non…mais-

-Alors tu t'en sors très bien ! sourit le brun en se dirigeant d'un pas pressé en direction de l'estrade qui reliait les couloirs entre la salle d'entraînement et la partie du pensionna entre eux. Il fit signe à Clary et Magnus de le suivre. Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour se rendre dans l'office du directeur, là-bas, l'Archange se sentit plus à l'aise pour parler : Clary, on va devoir repartir très vite…

-Mais vous venez à peine de rentrer ! s'indigna-t-elle avant d'expliquer également que les autres chasseurs s'impatientaient de revoir Alec de retour.

En les écoutant, Magnus réalisa peu à peu que son ancien amant était devenu un leader très respecté. Il eut également vent de ses nouvelles relations qu'eut créées l'Alliance entre les clans, et de la confiance que les chefs avaient envers lui. _Je n'étais pas là pour le voir s'affirmer,_ songea-t-il mais une sensation qui lui était familière vint tout à coup le distraire. Raphaël et Clary continuèrent la conversation, seuls, tandis que le Sorcier analysa la pièce -dont il tomba littéralement amoureux de la nouvelle décoration- à la recherche de la provenance de ce subit malaise. _J'ai déjà senti cette aura…_ D'un faible claquement de doigt, juste un frottement inaudible, il usa de sa magie pour essayer d'entrer en résonnance avec la présence qu'il percevait sans pouvoir voir physiquement la personne.

-Pourquoi veux-tu parler à Simon ?

-Tu es sa meilleure amie, peut-être t'a-t-il parlé de la Reine de la Cour des Lumières.

-Non…à vrai dire, après ton départ précipité d'hier, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de taper la causette avec qui que ce soit, Raphaël, se plaignit presque la jeune femme d'un ton plein de reproches.

Le brun aux yeux vairons se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne et commença à tourner en rond, semblant en plein conflit intérieur.

-Si tu veux le voir, il est chez Raphaël, expliqua Clary en faisant allusion au chef des Vampires de New-York.

Mais l'Archange secoua la tête, avant de rétorquer avec agitation :

-Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps d'aller le chercher, mais rends-moi un service tu veux, dis-lui bien de ne surtout pas quitter son chef ! Il reste avec lui, il sort le moins possible et s'il doit voir quelqu'un, alors qu'il laisse la personne se déplacer jusqu'à lui, pas l'inverse !

-Mais enfin, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ! s'agaça la chasseuse en venant secouer son aîné par le bras. Il s'agit de mon meilleur ami, Raphaël ! ajouta-t-elle comme si c'était un argument suffisant pour qu'on lui dise la vérité, mais l'Archange n'en démordit pas.

-Moins il y aura de personne au courant pour l'instant, et mieux ce sera Clary, assura-t-il en la prenant gentiment mais fermement par les épaules. Elle dut lever le menton pour pouvoir croiser son regard tant la différence de taille était flagrante : c'est pour Simon que je dis ça…

Si le coup du « meilleur ami » ne fonctionna pas sur l'aîné pour lui tirer les vers du nez, en revanche le coup de la sécurité de Simon sembla faire l'unanimité et Clary se résigna à rester dans l'ignorance pour le moment.

-D'accord, mais si tu pouvais ramener Alec rapidement ça nous serait d'une grande aide.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que d'ici demain il sera là. (Il leva les yeux au ciel et réfléchit) Enfin, si le temps ne s'écoule pas trop lentement à la cour de l'hiver et pas trop vite ici. (Il se tourna ensuite vers Magnus) Tu es prêt ? On va dev-…Magnus ?

Le Sorcier se trouvait dans un état de transe palpable. Sa magie était faible autour de lui, comme s'il essayait de se faire discret mais les rides de lion sur son front étaient suffisantes pour laisser comprendre à Raphaël et Clary que quelque chose n'allait pas. La jeune femme vint poser une main amicale sur son bras pour le faire réagir.

-Magnus, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Papillonnant, il revint à lui avec un petit air hébété sur le visage. Deux paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur lui et leurs propriétaires n'attendaient plus qu'il se décide à parler.

-J-je…(il secoua la tête) Rien, tout va bien.

Les deux autres n'en firent pas plus de cas, quoi que Raphaël se promit de lui reposer la question plus tard.

-Au fait, où est Isabelle. Peut-être voudra-t-elle venir avec nous ?

Magnus secoua de nouveau la tête mais cette fois-ci avec une certaine panique et surtout, pour d'autres raisons que tantôt. _T'es fou !?_

-Je crois que vous feriez mieux de rejoindre Alec sans nous, fit Clary. Et puis, je pourrai avoir besoin d'elle ici.

-C'est toi la cheffe !

Les deux hommes prirent alors congés de la jeune femme après l'avoir saluée une dernière fois. Dans le couloir, Raphaël ne tarda pas à reparler de la petite absence mentale de Magnus.

-J'ai ressenti une présence à la fois familière et étrangère. Je veux dire…j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir ressenti cette présence quelque part, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt sur où.

-Peut-être que retrouver l'ambiance de l'Institut t'est revenue ? Après tout, tes sens ont dû se développer depuis le temps, mais ils doivent se réhabituer à ce avec quoi ils ne sont pas entrés en contact depuis longtemps.

-Sûrement, mais j'ai ressenti beaucoup de négativité à travers cette présence…Vous avez un prisonnier ?

-Je n'ai pas demandé à Clary. Et si ç'a avait été le cas je crois qu'elle m'en aurait parlé…

Magnus ricana.

-Tu ne lui as pas vraiment laissé le temps de faire son bilan, tu as tout de suite sauté sur le sujet « rejoindre Alec ».

-Ce n'est pas faux…, sourit Raphaël, un tantinet gêné : Peut-être ont-ils capturé quelqu'un cette nuit. Si c'est le cas, avec les nouveaux dispositifs de nos cellules je sais que ça ne risque rien. Et puis, la barrière est de nouveau dressée.

-Je me fais sûrement des idées tu sais, termina Magnus tandis qu'ils passaient devant les chambres pour rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Tapis dans l'ombre, Edween dut user d'une tranquillité sans faille afin d'atténuer son sang de sorcier. Il sut qu'il eut été repéré par l'Ancien Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn lorsque celui-ci essaya d'entrer en résonnance avec sa magie. S'il ne l'avait pas bloquée aussitôt cela… _Il sait que je suis l'esclave de son père._ Edween songea à la dernière fois qu'il eut croisé Magnus lors de la fin de la batailla d'Alicante et de la mort de Valentin. Tous deux échangèrent une poignée de mains qui ne fut qu'un leurre pour permettre au fils d'Asmodée de sonder la mémoire d'Edween. _Il m'aurait démasqué dans la seconde où il aurait reconnu mon aura…_ Et sa mission à peine achevée n'aurait été qu'une amère défaite.

-Je ne vais plus pouvoir rester…si Alec revient demain je dois partir dès ce soir.

Le retour d'Alec et de Magnus furent ce que le Sorcier blond semblait redouter le plus en cet instant.

De leur côté, Raphaël et Magnus arrivèrent en un éclair à Kyoto. Le plus jeune, ayant déjà voyagé là-bas, put ouvrir un Portail pour les faire atterrir au cœur de la ville. Il ne restait plus qu'à regagner le bon secteur ainsi que le temple où se trouvait la faille dimensionnelle qui leur permettrait de visiter la Cour de l'Hiver.

-Seigneur, j'en ai assez des décalages horaires, se plaignit l'Archange. Ça a dû te faire bizarre quand tu as quitté le Tibet.

En effet, entre le levé du jour à New-York, et le début de soirée à Kyoto, il devenait pénible de ne pas pouvoir se reposer un instant. D'autant qu'avec sa courte nuit… Magnus se demanda comment son aîné pouvait s'adresser à lui avec tant d'aisance après leur conversation de plus tôt. Lui, était nerveux à en trembler. _Je vais revoir Alec, et pour de bon._

Magnus sut qu'il n'allait pas là-bas pour conter fleurette, mais pour un sujet de conversation bien plus sérieux et soucieux que ses peines de cœur. Du moins, l'air grave de Raphaël en abordant la visite au temple de Seiryuu lui donnait une piste sur la gravité de la situation, même sans avoir pour le moment l'entièreté des détails. Une fois sur place, il savait que tout deviendrait clair, ce qu'il l'inquiétait vraiment en revanche, était son degré de concentration…Parce que tout ce qu'il avait en tête était de parler à Alec, et Raphaël lui promit de les laisser converser seuls, pour faire redescendre les tensions. Après quoi, tous deux s'étaient également jurés de laisser Alec prendre sa décision, peu importe s'il allait jusqu'à les rejeter tous les deux.

 _J'espère pourtant qu'il me laissera une chance de lui faire comprendre que je suis enfin prêt pour…_ Un contact doux et légèrement humide effleura ses lèvres, et bouscula ses pensées qui laissèrent place à la confusion la plus total. Raphaël venait de l'embrasser à pleine bouche devant une foule de personnes, pressées de regagner leurs maisons ou bien d'évacuer leur stresse dans des bars ou des karaokés dont les enseignes scintillaient d'une lumière claquante sous le voile crépusculaire. Magnus vira du blanc de surprise, au rouge d'embarras et d'agacement avec une rapidité qui amusa grandement son aîné qui reprit son petit bonhomme de chemin devant lui.

-M-m-m-mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête !?

-Enfin ! s'enjoua l'Archange, qui, les mains dans les poches, passa sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour regarder son cadet : je me demandai comment te faire ouvrir la bouche, maintenant je sais.

-Mais tu n'es pas croyable comme garçon…soupira Magnus qui lui emboîta le pas, non sans avoir le visage empourpré.

-Voilà une remarque intéressante ! Garçon ? Tu es sûr ? Aurais-tu oublié la texture de mon sein ?

-Décidément, t'as le don de mettre les gens à l'aise toi, marmonna Magnus qui en vint à se demander si son aîné n'était tout simplement pas en train de jouer avec ses nerfs.

-Oh, ça va, arrête de faire ton collégien effarouché et dis-moi plutôt ce qui te tracasse autant…, fit-il d'un air plus sérieux.

Voyant qu'il était inutile de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, le Sorcier s'abandonna à la délivrance sentimentale.

-Je suis un grand malade je meurs d'envie de le revoir et pourtant j'ai une irrésistible envie de faire demi-tour, là, tout de suite maintenant…

-Tu m'étonnes, railla l'Archange sans méchanceté. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu te prends la tête pour rien Magnus.

-La colère d'Alexander, ce n'est pas rien selon moi…

-Je ne parle pas de ça. Bien sûr que tu vas t'en prendre plein le visage. (Il haussa les sourcils avec évidence) Il en a gros sur le cœur aussi, et je sais que tu le comprends autant que moi. Il risque aussi de se braquer, peut-être une gifle ou deux, voire pire, il essaiera de te crever les yeux, mais ne t'inquiète pas j'interviendrai à ce moment-là ! Raphaël accompagna ses mots par un clin d'œil malicieux, ce qui ne parvint pas le moins du monde à rassurer son cadet qui devenait livide.

Comme ils n'avaient pas usé de sort pour masquer leur présence, une vendeuse ambulante vint les interpeller soudainement, afin de leur proposer de goûter ses produits. Affamé, l'Archange ne se fit pas prier pour goûter la brochette Yakitori -de la viande marinée, piquée comme une brochette puis grillée à point- dont le goût caramélisé le fit fondre au point d'en acheter une barquette pour deux. La vendeuse leur demanda de patienter un instant.

-Plus sérieusement, Magnus, ne pars pas défaitiste ou Alec se questionnera au sujet de ta sincérité. Il te parlera, sois en sûr.

Les yeux rivés sur les brochettes sur le grill, les deux hommes se tenaient côte à côte, l'un se confiant à celui qui n'éprouvait aucune hésitation à vouloir rassurer l'autre.

-Merci…chuchota Magnus.

Visiblement surpris, Raphaël ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se hausser, mais parvint bien vite à contenir sa stupeur. Sans lui adresser un quelconque regard qui aurait pu le trahir, il laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un affectueux sourire. Jamais, de toute son existence, Raphaël n'aurait cru que recevoir la reconnaissance de quelqu'un pouvait être si attendrissant. Lui qui agissait souvent pour ses propres raisons, que ce soit en aidant autrui ou en agissant de son côté…savoir que l'on appréciait ses efforts le confortait dans la voie qu'il s'était choisi. Une voie qu'il pouvait librement suivre maintenant qu'il eut retrouvé sa _volonté_.

En chemin, ils mangèrent les Yakitoris avec gourmandise tout en pressant le pas. Ils durent tout de même emprunter la voie des airs pour se hâte, ce qui permit à Magnus de montrer une nouvelle faculté à son aîné ailé, celle de pouvoir courir dans les airs sous sa _forma animalis._ Cette fois, ils usèrent de leurs pouvoirs pour camoufler leur présence. Une fois sur le sol du temple, en face de la statut, Raphaël laissa Magnus se rhabiller alors qu'il eut repris une apparence humaine. A l'instar d'Alec, la première fois qu'il se confronta à la statue de Seiryuu, Magnus eut l'impression que celle-ci le sondait de l'intérieur jusque dans le sillon de ses veines.

-Hé, on y va, l'interpella Raphaël qui ouvrit la brèche.

Magnus se frotta le visage d'une main pour s'aider à reprendre ses esprits et suivit de près l'Archange qui le guida jusqu'au Palais du Dragon Azure de l'Est. Si Magnus s'était déjà aventuré à la Cour de l'Hiver, il n'eut jamais mis les pieds de ce côté-ci de la contrée enneigée. Et ce Palais qui poussait dans la glace le subjugua un moment… Il marchait dans les pas d'Alec, pour ainsi dire. Cependant, il y eut bien un élément qui put différencier son arrivée avec celle de son cadet et il la pointa d'un doigt guidé par l'incertitude.

-C'est bien…un Dragon ?

Semblant sous le choc, Raphaël ne répondit pas aussitôt. Lui non plus ne semblait absolument pas à voir l'une des Divinités Cardinales se présenter ainsi hors de son hôte. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait par-dessus tout était l'aura agressive de Seiryuu qui s'enroulait encore et encore, autour de son Palais comme pour le protéger.

-Ce n'est pas normal…dépêchons-nous.

Magnus acquiesça en le suivant tandis qu'ils trottinaient jusqu'à l'entrée du château. Là-bas, Tôya et Toru les rejoignirent en se téléportant dans leur tourbillon de pétales qui matérialisèrent leurs corps.

-Voilà trois jours que le Seigneur Alec est revenu, nous vous attendions impatiemment…s'enquit Toru qui affichait une mine grave.

-Trois jours !? Mais enfin, je croyais que cela ne faisait que quelques heures ! s'écria Magnus. Puis, il eut un geste de retenu en se rappelant que le temps s'écoulait différemment ici.

-Vous êtes l'invité perturbateur dont parle notre Maître ? questionna Tôya, d'une voix si innocente que Magnus ne sut pas vraiment s'il devait se vexer ou être surpris par cette question.

-Oui, c'est lui. Il est avec moi, laissez-le entrer, rétorqua promptement Raphaël.

Le Sorcier ouvrit la bouche d'un air indigné, mais aucun son ne sortit. Malgré l'urgence palpable de la situation, Li-Tôten ne perdit pas ses habitudes, et ordonna à ses serviteurs d'apporter de quoi se changer à ses invités qui ne désiraient plus qu'une chose, les rencontrer Alec et lui.

-J'ai comme l'impression que tu as oublié de me parler de certaines règles de bienséance…, souligna Magnus qui devait bien avouer, apprécier les kimonos que l'on vint leur apporter.

-D'ailleurs, là qu'on y est, fit soudainement l'Archange qui fouilla dans les poches de son jean : Tiens. Je ne pense pas être celui qui devrait garder ça.

D'un claquement de pouce qui laissa s'échapper un tintement métallique, Raphaël projeta un petit objet qui vola dans l'air en un arc vouté avant d'atterrir dans les mains du demi-démon qui arquait un sourcil interrogateur. Quelle ne fut pas ensuite sa surprise en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait de son artefact qu'il eut laissé à Alec avant de gagner l'Indonésie.

-Comment tu…

-Alec l'a gardé sur lui depuis ton départ, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait à venir ici. Li-Tôten lui ayant interdit de conserver ses effets personnels, il me l'a donné. Mais il vaut peut-être mieux que tu le récupères, expliqua Raphaël passant une main dans ses cheveux qui les fit s'allonger et tomber en une cascade ténébreuse jusqu'à ses reins.

Tout ceci allait de stupéfaction en stupéfaction pour le Sorcier, qui, après avoir lancé un regard confus à son aîné, se remit à observer étrangement son ancien bijou, dont l'utilité était outre-passé.

-Alexander a…gardé mon artefact ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais en le lui laissant ? l'interrogea Raphaël en s'approchant de lui pour l'aider à s'habiller. Magnus s'était complètement stoppé après avoir récupérer le piercing.

-J-je…pour te dire la vérité, j'ai cru qu'il s'en débarrasserait.

-Eh bien, à la place il s'y est accroché pour penser à toi. (Il jeta un coup d'œil à la Plume du Sacrifice sur la clavicule de Magnus) Comme toi… termina-t-il en nouant le obi autour de la taille de son cadet. Une fois cela fait, il admira son œuvre avec attention : Magnus avait eu le droit à un kimono plutôt coloré, mais aux motifs assez traditionnels des fleurs de ginko dorés parsemaient le bout de ses manches et le bas de son kimono sur un fond vert argile en crêpe, brodé de nuages argentés qui s'entrelaçaient sur tout le reste du vêtement. Pour la ceinture, un vert-forêt entouré d'un cordage doré réhaussait le bronzage et les yeux émeraudes du Sorcier. Après avoir donné une petite tape encourageante sur l'épaule de Magnus, Raphaël lui demanda s'il se sentait enfin prêt. Il serra le bijou dans son poing, fort d'une détermination nouvelle il hocha la tête.

-Oui.

Ce fut le signal qu'attendait l'Archange. Ils quittèrent la pièce des changes et, guidés par le frère et la sœur djinns, ils pénétrèrent dans un salon isolé des chambres, que Raphaël expliqua être une pièce que gardait Li-Tôten pour des réunions plus « stratégiques ». Magnus prit cela comme un conseil pour se préparer à un sujet de conversation qui risquait d'être épineux.

-Une guerre avec le Petit Peuple se prépare ? osa-t-il demander.

-Disons que l'une des Cours fait des siennes…Il dit cela avec le même air tourmenté que lorsqu'il arriva chez Magnus tantôt. Enfin, il commençait à comprendre les raisons de ce malaise.

Dans un geste de soutien, Magnus passa une main dans le dos de son aîné et lui adressa un regard qui se voulait compatissant. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il ignorait s'il pouvait vraiment le réconforter dans quoi que ce soit, d'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait pas encore toute la profondeur du problème, cependant, même avec encore beaucoup d'incertitudes et d'interrogations, il voulait lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas tout seul en ce moment même.

-T'as vraiment décidé de mettre de l'eau dans ton vin ou c'est le baiser de tout à l'heure qui te rend si adorable ? Plaisanta l'Archange avec un regard malicieux que Magnus trouva à nouveau très agaçant.

Visiblement il allait très bien.

 _Je crois que je ne le comprendrai jamais !_ hurla le demi-démon en son for intérieur. Au même moment, entrèrent Toru et Tôya -celui-ci tenait un plateau avec quatre tasses et une bouilloire en terre cuite peinte en vert lustré- qui annoncèrent la venue de Li-Tôten au salon. Raphaël se leva, imité par Magnus qui eut enfin l'occasion de rencontrer le Seigneur du Palais de Seiryuu. S'il s'attendait à une personne de grande taille, il fut donc très surpris par la petitesse de celle-ci. Au premier abord, il paraissait frêle, très jeune, presque fragile mais dès qu'il croisa ses yeux de dragonniers, il perçut en lui toute la sagesse de ses vies passées. Magnus en vint même à se demander qui de Li-Tôten ou de Mángrén était le plus âgé…

-Ni lui ni moi ne savons…il arrive un temps ou l'âge est le cadet de nos soucis, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

Magnus bafouilla une réponse incompréhensible, tant la stupeur l'eut assailli. _J'ai pensé à haute voix ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres. Raphaël dissimula son ricanement derrière la manche de son kimono et reçut un regard foudroyant de la part du Sorcier. D'une démarche claudicante, et aidé de sa canne, Li-Tôten s'avança vers Magnus pour porter une main délicate à son visage.

-C'est bien d'apprendre de ses erreurs, cela permet d'avancer. (Il vit le pendentif et jeta un coup d'œil à Raphaël) Mais n'attends pas de ce nouveau chemin qu'il soit sans embuche…

L'Archange détourna le visage d'un air affligé, tandis que Li-Tôten partait s'installer sur son siège de sol. Décontenancé par une telle présentation, Magnus mit du temps avant de s'asseoir comme l'eut fait ses aînés autour de lui. Le frère et la sœur se mirent à préparer le thé dans un silence religieux, se faisant le plus discrets possible pour ne pas déranger les trois hommes assis à la table. Magnus remarqua la quatrième tasse, posée à l'envers, face à une place qui se trouvait aux côtés de Li-Tôten et plutôt éloignée de là où lui et Raphaël se trouvaient. _Serait-ce la place d'Alec ? Où est-il ?_

-J'ai demandé à Maül de l'habiller pour le thé, Alexander ne devrait plus tarder, ne t'inquiète pas, fit Li-Tôten en prenant sa tasse d'une main.

Magnus tiqua à l'entente de l'appellation qu'usa le Maître des lieux pour désigner son ancien petit ami. _Il n'y avait que moi pour l'appeler ainsi…_

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, déclara Magnus en prenant une gorgée de son thé. Il se brula le bout de la langue mais réprima une grimace.

-Tu fixais cette place vide avec tant d'intensité…c'était pourtant à se demander !

Magnus reconnut la fourberie des fées à toujours tourner la conversation en la défaveur de qui elles voulaient. S'amusant avec leurs réactions, les non-dits, et les suppositions inavouées. Le demi-démon sut dès lors, qu'il devait réellement faire attention au moindre de ses faits et gestes. Toru et Tôya prirent congés, laissant la théière au centre de la table. Raphaël sourit en constatant que le jeune djinn portait son bijou à cheveux mais s'abstint de faire tout commentaire pour ne pas l'embarrassé plus qu'il ne l'était en présence d'un inconnu. Une fois seuls, ce fut Li-Tôten qui parla en premier :

-Alec m'a parlé de tes blessures. Qu'en est-il ?

-Je vais bien. Retourner dans mon temple à Eden m'a bien aidé je dois l'avouer.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle révélation, l'Elfe ne put cacher son étonnement malgré avoir appris de la bouche d'Alec que son parent était délivré de son tourment. Quand bien même, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il puisse faire un aller-retour entre le Ciel et la Terre sans se faire punir.

-T'a-t-on banni ?

-Quoi ? Non, on ne m'a rien fait de tel voyons…

Magnus tilta à son tour.

-Tu es retourné à Eden ? Mais pourquoi ? Et quand ? J-je…je pensais que seul Michaël pouvait-

-Je sais ce que vous croyez, mais sachez que même moi, détenteur de la vertu de l'honnêteté, on m'a longtemps fait vivre dans le mensonge, trancha sèchement Raphaël en faisant peser un long silence entre eux trois.

Maül, le serviteur appelé plus tôt pour s'occuper d'Alec, choisit ce moment pour faire son entrée. Il laissa la porte coulissante ouverte, se mit sur le côté et avertit l'arrivée du dernier invité dans le salon.

-Le Seigneur Alec, Maître Li-Tôten…

-Qu'il entre.

Les lèvres au bord de sa tasse de thé, Magnus sentit les muscles de son visage fondre à la vue du jeune Ange dont la silhouette aussi majestueuse qu'un cygne aurait pu éblouir n'importe quel mal voyant. Par-dessus sa tunique noire à manches longues prêt du corps, Alec portait un double Kimono aux couleurs principales bleue et blanche, qui épousaient avec délice les nuances de ses yeux, et les ténèbres de sa chevelure.

La doublure était bleu foncé, tandis que le par-dessus était d'un blanc satiné qui donnait de l'éclat à sa peau laiteuse. Sur chacune des manches dont la longueur était telle qu'elles touchaient presque le sol, avaient été imprimée une large aile de papillon nuancé de noir, de mauve et d'azure. Les bras ballant le long de son corps, il était facile de s'imaginer que cela aurait pu être de véritables ailes se déployant de part et d'autre. Du bas de son habit, des tiges de fleurs de bleuets grimpaient jusqu'à ses hanches. Enfin, d'un fil argenté, à peine visible sur la candeur de la soie, des nuages de brumes avaient été brodés jusqu'à ses épaules. Le tout entouré d'un obi noir d'une simplicité qui jurait un peu avec les fioritures du kimono.

Alec se tint sur le seuil du salon, et, après avoir chassé son hésitation et la gêne d'avoir été ainsi accoutré, il posa son regard en direction de Raphaël et Magnus dont la mâchoire manquait de toucher le sol. Si Raphaël put reprendre rapidement contenance, en lui adressant un sourire discret mais enchanté, le Sorcier ne pouvait en dire autant. Il suivit des yeux chacun des gestes de son cadet qui prenait place à côté de Li-Tôten qui parut indéniablement ravi de savoir Alec parmi eux et des réactions qu'il suscita chez ses hôtes.

-Cette tenue n'est faite que pour toi, Alexander, sourit Li-Tôten faisant un geste pour inciter Maül à servir le thé à l'Ange. Mais celui-ci arrêta l'elfe d'un geste tranquille, lui assurant qu'il en avait assez fait et qu'il pouvait partir s'il le souhaitait. Li-Tôten acquiesça avec assurance et laissa Alec se servir seul.

-Je l'ai déjà dit, mais c'était tout bonnement inutile de perdre ainsi du temps…

-Et si tu acceptais le fait que tu sois un bel homme qui mérite mieux que ces guenilles avec lesquelles tu es venu, hn ? insista l'autre en jetant, tour à tour, un regard à Raphaël et Magnus.

Le Sorcier n'en pouvait plus. Ses joues n'avaient rien à envier au rouge carmin des plus pulpeuses des lèvres des danseuses du Moulin Rouge. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il aurait l'occasion de contempler Alec dans un tel habit, il aurait certainement ri au nez de son vis-à-vis. Or, en ce jour…c'était le cas. Alec n'eut jamais été aussi élégant qu'en cet instant. Magnus trouvait le mot assez faible, mais il n'y en eut sûrement aucun de suffisant pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Se sentant évidemment mal à l'aise sous le regard très hébété de Magnus, le plus jeune de tous ne parvenait pas à aligner trois mots d'audibles alors qu'il souhaitait savoir si l'Archange allait mieux. D'autant plus que cela faisait donc trois jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu…Ce dernier parvint à le comprendre et put reprendre la conversation là où elle avait été laissée plus tôt.

-J'étais justement en train d'expliquer à Li-Tôten et Magnus (il lui pinça les côtés pour le faire réagir) que j'avais pu me remettre de mes blessures après avoir regagné Eden.

Alec hocha la tête, semblant comprendre.

-Et tu peux revenir sur Terre…tu le pouvais depuis toujours, n'est-ce pas ?

Magnus vit clairement que les deux amants sous entendaient des choses qu'eux seuls ne pouvaient comprendre. Il demanda à ce qu'ils expliquent clairement ce qu'il se passait. Alec échangea à regard entendu avec l'Archange qui reprit :

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'aurais fait passer en priorité, mais très bien… (Il inspira profondément) Il n'a jamais été question de restriction de libre arbitre chez les Anges. Les êtres humains ont été créés à notre image, et ce, en beaucoup de points. Seulement, cette liberté ne s'appliquait pas vraiment à tout le monde. Gabriel, était bien le seul à ne pas avoir ce droit…

Haussant un sourcil, Magnus tenta de se rappeler l'histoire que lui conta Michaël au sujet de cet interdit qu'avaient les créatures célestes, sur le fait de ne pouvoir s'aventurer sur Terre à leur guise. Dans ses souvenirs, seul Michaël semblait avoir un libre arbitre complet. Mais de ce qu'il entendait de la bouche de Raphaël, et du témoignage d'Alec l'ayant bien vu retourner à Eden alors qu'il se trouvait sur Terre sans punition… _Il semble en être autrement._

-Mais enfin, pourquoi ? se prit-il à demander.

-Parce que _Djibril_ est le seul Ange à ne pas avoir été créé par le Très Haut lui-même. Il est le mélange de la lumière des frères originels. Michaël et Lucifer. L'un, « _Comme Dieu_ » se sentit libre de créer. L'autre « _Porteur de Lumière_ » eut la faculté de créer. A leurs deux lumières, celle du Soleil et celle de l'Etoile du matin et du soir, ils firent naître celui que l'on connaît depuis la nuit des temps comme le Gardien de la Lune.

-N'étais-tu pas là ? l'interrompit Li-Tôten.

-Si, mais à ce moment-là, l'Ordre Céleste comme on le connaît aujourd'hui, avec les Anges, les Archanges, les Trônes et j'en passe…n'existait pas. Je n'étais qu'une créature céleste sans vice ni vertu, seuls les frères originels servaient vraiment le Très Haut à ce moment-là. C'était l'époque ou la Terre n'était encore qu'une coquille vide. Et justement, en voyant l'œuvre de ses fils, le Très Haut décida d'envoyer Gabriel sur Terre pour ramener sa poussière et pouvoir la peupler à l'aide de ces grains ridicules. Mais Gabriel refusa. Ce fut le premier vrai Ange à s'opposer au Très Haut. Et cela peut s'expliquer par le fait que _Djibril_ , n'était pas l'un de ses enfants à proprement parlé et que la vertu qui naquit en lui, ne lui fut jamais donné par le Créateur originel mais bien par la lumière de Michaël et Lucifer. Sa vertu de l'indépendance… fut un premier pas vers la rébellion qu'a orchestré Lucifer après l'apparition des humains sur Terre.

-Et son vice ? Je croyais qu'il portait le vice de l'illusion ! souligna Magnus dont l'incompréhension pouvait se lire sur le visage.

-J'y viens. En fait, il n'obtint son vice qu'après avoir été Baptisé. A sa création, Gabriel n'avait juste aucun nom. Il errait çà et là dans le jardin d'Eden et dans les autres contrées du Paradis sans que le Créateur parvienne réellement à le cerner. Ce ne fut… qu'après m'avoir baptisé _Refa'El_ que la situation changea. Si les autres obtinrent une vertu et un vice, pour ma part, je n'eus que deux vertus. L'honnêteté et la volonté. La Terre était si malade, si inhabitable qu'une fois baptisé, j'usai de ma volonté pour la guérir et y redonner un brin de vie. La végétation naquît, et je fus nommé le Gardien de la Nature.

-Les Gardiens…souffla Li-Tôten, pensif. Vous étiez aussi les premiers Archanges, c'est bien ça ?

-Comme tout ce que nous aimons, nous nous devions de protéger ce nouveau Paradis. L'Ordre fut mis en place, et tout alla bien jusqu'à ce de nouvelles formes de vie apparaissent. Les premières espèces du règne animal. Si mes frères et sœurs ne comprenaient pas l'utilité de l'existence de ces créatures, je fus fasciné par celles-ci. Etant le seul Ange sans genre ni sexe, personne ne parvenait vraiment à s'intéresser à moi, il fallait toujours que je fasse l'effort de prendre tel ou tel genre pour leur plaire. (Il ricana avec cynisme) Là-dessus, les humains sont notre portrait craché…

Alec détourna les yeux, un tantinet honteux par ce qui n'était pourtant pas son tort. Le souvenir de Lydia vint enserrer son cœur, elle pour qui il faillit s'obliger à être un autre pour entrer dans les mœurs obscures des Shadowhunters. Remarquant l'inconfort qu'il créa chez son cadet, Raphaël passa outre, préférant ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet et reprit après s'être éclairci la voix :

-Quoi qu'il en soit, ces nouvelles vies intriguèrent grandement les miens. J'eus beau en être le Gardien, je ne pouvais pas, à moi seul, repousser tous les Anges qui essayaient de s'en prendre à ces animaux. Mes propres légions durent éliminer quelques Anges trop agressifs outrepassaient leurs droits. Et même si je suis un Commandant, ma force n'est pas vraiment la plus imposante…Et le Très Haut s'en rendit vite compte lorsque Gabriel, épuisé par toutes ces querelles entre nos frères et sœurs, décida de raser toutes formes de vie sur Terre. A lui seul, il éradiqua tout une ère, tout un monde…

Sa voix se fit nettement plus sourde et tremblante à la fin de sa révélation. Sa douleur était présente sur son visage, et tous eurent un intense pincement au cœur à cette vue. Alec amorça un geste pour le rejoindre mais Li-Tôten le retint gentiment par la main, et, d'un regard peiné, lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le mieux à faire dans l'instant, et qu'il devait le laisser poursuivre.

-Ceux que vous appelez dinosaures n'étaient plus, et j'eus pour mission de repeupler la Terre, comme lors de la création originelle. Cette-fois, tous les Archanges s'investirent. Après quoi, nous célébrâmes l'amer baptême de _Djibril_ , « _La Force de Dieu_ ».

-Amer… ? répéta soucieusement Alec.

-Après avoir reçu son prénom, le Très Haut fut en mesure de lui affubler un vice. Celui de l'illusion. Par la suite, Gabriel ne put jamais plus remettre un pied sur Terre, son aura brute mêlée à son indépendance firent de lui un être classé dangereux.

-Dangereux ? Ce n'est absolument pas la version que Michaël m'a racontée, se permit de soulever Magnus de plus en plus perdu. D'après ce cher Michaël, personne ne pouvait aller sur Terre sauf lui en revanche, ses pouvoirs du Soleil ne lui permettait d'approcher personne sauf Gabriel et toi. Et pour notre ami argenté, il était isolé de tous à cause de son aura brute qu'il ne fallait pas approcher, comme si elle était précieuse.

-En soi, cette version n'est pas un mensonge, elle est juste édulcorée, s'enquit Li-Tôten qui faisait le rapprochement : ce vice de l'illusion n'aurait pas un rôle majeur dans cette confusion ?

-Bien sûr qu'il en a un…après le désastre qu'a provoqué les pouvoirs de Gabriel, beaucoup d'Anges furent apeurés et pour apaiser les tensions, mais surtout, parce qu'il aimait beaucoup trop ses frères et sœurs pour les voir le craindre de la sorte, Gabriel a demandé au Très Haut s'il ne pouvait pas user de son vice pour faire croire aux autres que cette catastrophe arriva indépendamment du Paradis. Il promit, en échange, de n'approcher personne. Pas même ses propres créateurs à lui, Michaël et Lucifer. Celui-ci s'y opposa fermement, après tout, Gabriel était une partie de lui. Mais le Très Haut ne leur laissa pas le choix, et ordonna même à Gabriel d'imposer son illusion sur Michaël et Lucifer. Gabriel perdit son libre arbitre et fut isolé de tous pour protéger les siens. Si l'on garde en mémoire que nous autres, pouvions toujours aller et venir sur Terre, la suite de l'histoire n'est pas très différente de ce que vous connaissez déjà. Le Très Haut fit naître les humains, ceux envers qui Lucifer éprouva une profonde aversion, tandis que Michaël ne put taire son amour pour eux. Aussi, parce qu'il s'était entiché de lui, il proposa à Gabriel de se rendre sur Terre pour lui donner la chance de comprendre ces êtres que le Gardien de la Lune ne semblait pas voir d'un bon œil. Surtout pas après que certains de nos frères et sœurs se virent mourir pour les protéger des démons que proliférait Lilith depuis le Pandémonium.

-Le Reine du Pandémonium…La Reine originelle, murmura Magnus, hagard. L'Archange hocha doucement la tête pour appuyer ses dires, puis reprit :

-Pour avoir suivit Michaël, Gabriel fut puni, incapable de dormir, de se reposer, de rêver comme les autres… Et comprendre le mécanisme du Monde dans ses songes, ne fit qu'accentuer son dégoût pour les humains à qui on a laissé le droit de tuer sans vergogne, de faire souffrir la Terre qu'on leur avait donné et se faire soigner par les Anges, alors qu'à lui, on lui fit mille et une reproches.

Soudain, Raphaël se tut. Il serra les dents si fort que les muscles de sa mâchoire saillirent sous sa peau. Son regard s'assombrit d'une expression qu'Alec connaissait que trop bien : la colère. Dans un sourire encourageant, il incita son aîné à poursuivre. Magnus souleva l'échange, sans pour autant émettre une quelconque remarque…pour le moment, il sut qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. _Que puis-je dire de toute manière ?_ Il détailla le visage de nouveau apaisé de son aîné : _il a besoin de lui, aussi._

-S'en suivit la Rébellion de Lucifer…j'ignore si Gabriel a eu un rôle quelconque à travers cette guerre, mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'après la révolte de tous les Déchus, Gabriel prit soin de nous faire oublier à tous que nous possédions un libre arbitre. Les seuls qui ne furent pas touchés, c'était Michaël et moi. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que je décide de sacrifier une partie de mon âme dans un contrat… (Il posa ses yeux vairons sur Alec) Gabriel a préféré que je vive dans le remord de ne pas avoir su sauver les personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi, afin de soumettre ma volonté à ses illusions jusqu'à ce que j'oublie toute la vérité et perde mon libre arbitre.

Si pour Li-Tôten et Alec tout ceci sonna comme le glas final, Magnus eut comme un sentiment d'incomplet.

-Mais comment t'en es-tu sorti ?

Les deux liseurs de rêves se toisèrent mutuellement du regard en silence. Magnus si innocemment sa question que ç'en fut déconcertant pour eux qui connaissaient la vérité. Sincèrement attendri, Raphaël conta à Magnus son passé ainsi que la manière qu'employa Alec pour le délivrer de l'illusion. Aussitôt, ses yeux de chat se dirigèrent vers l'Ange dont le regard trembla en croisant celui de Magnus. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas regardés. Si Alec avait visiblement du mal à soutenir l'échange visuel, le Sorcier, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler sous tous ses angles. Et ce qui lui sauta aux yeux fut la perte de poids de son cadet…

Les cris d'Isabelle lui revinrent en écho dans son esprit : _« Il a tant changé depuis ton départ ! »_ lui eut-elle reproché. _Est-ce vraiment moi qui … ?_ Magnus sentit les questions manquer de franchir le bord de ses lèvres, mais un grondement provenant de l'extérieur l'interrompit. Li-Tôten sembla soudainement mal en point, portant une main à sa jambe droite tout en réprimant un gémissement de douleur. Alec se rua pour le soutenir, et usa de son aura angélique pour lui redonner un peu de force.

-Vous en faites trop, Seiryuu doit regagner votre corps.

-Elle cherche Suzaku… si…si nous ne la trouvons pas elle risqu-…ahh !

-Li-Tôten !

Dans l'urgence, Magnus se leva pour rejoindre Alec et l'aida à soutenir Li-Tôten qui se cambrait de douleur sur le sol. D'un claquement de doigt, il fit crépiter sa magie et commença à appliquer un sort de soin sur la jambe endolorie.

-Plus au niveau du genoux, intervint Alec qui continuait à libérer son aura pour redonner de la force à son aîné.

Le Sorcier opina du regard, que l'Ange parvint enfin à soutenir sans gêne. Quant à Raphaël il se trouvait sur le balcon, appelant le Dragon Azure de vive voix avant de lui ordonner de regagner le corps de son hôte. Après un geste d'amour envers la Divinité qui le lui rendit avec sincérité, Seiryuu obéit, et redevint l'ombre de Li-Tôten. Dans un soupire poussif, celui-ci se laissa choir dans les bras d'Alec qui le conforta par des massages autour de ses bras et épaules.

-Il serait peut-être temps que l'on entre dans le vif du sujet…s'enquit Raphaël qui se préparait à tracer son _sigil_ de guérison sur le corps de l'elfe.

* * *

Simon retrouva le corps de son aîné recroquevillé sur lui-même, baignant dans la douleur au fond de son lit. Karl, le garde du corps, se tenait près de lui avec une expression de détresse sur le visage. Visiblement, à la vue de l'entaille sur son poignet, il avait tenté de donner son sang à Raphaël -sûrement dans l'espoir d'apaiser son mal- mais en vain. Le chef du clan des vampires de New-York n'était pas du tout réceptif à la fragrance du sang de Karl. Il n'avait absolument pas soif de toute manière, Simon le savait… Il assura qu'il prenait le relais, et qu'il ferait d'ailleurs mieux de rentrer à l'Hôtel Dumort, auprès de Lily.

-Quoi !? Impossible, je n-

Mais sa complainte fut interrompue en un instant, à travers le regard aussi froid que leur corps cadavérique, que lui lança Simon. Après avoir obtenu obéissance, le jeune vampire ferma la porte de chambre à double tour…Avide, conscient à travers sa folie de la présence de son cadet, Raphaël se dressa tant bien que mal sur ses genoux avant de se pendre au cou de Simon, haletant. Fébrile et nerveux, il le supplia de le mordre.

-Je ne tiens plus…j-je t'en prie…mors-moi ! Mors-moi !

Tiraillé entre la colère et ses pulsions qui font naître en lui une brulante envie de satisfaire l'appel du sang que délivrait leur parité, Simon sentit ses crocs claquer contre ses lèvres, qu'il pinça dans un geste de contenance. Tout son corps en devint tendu. La douleur ressentie précédemment dans la chambre d'Isabelle ne faisait que s'accroitre en lui tant et si bien qu'il eut l'impression qu'il pouvait mourir une seconde fois à n'importe quel moment. _Cela ne peut pas durer…Je ne veux pas le tuer…Je ne veux pas le perdre…_ Si leur parité ne pouvait faire autrement que de les rapprocher par une tension sanguinolente, force était de constater que Simon s'était malgré tout attaché à Raphaël Santiago.

Dans les moments de calme qu'ils eurent pu avoir, les deux vampires finirent pas se connaître simplement et honnêtement. Simon alla même jusqu'à participer aux événements organisés à la maison de retraite où logeait Rosa, la sœur de Raphaël, maintenant d'un grand âge. S'il pouvait lui tenir compagnie le jour, son aîné se contentait de quelques promenades nocturnes. Mais savoir que Simon usait de sa bienveillance sur elle, le rassurait beaucoup et cela ne fit qu'accroître leur complicité. Mais ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à une sincère amitié devenait de l'attirance malsaine qui les poussait à faire d'eux des criminels. Plus le temps passait, plus Simon comprenait la véritable nature d'une parité chez les vampires. _Prendre du plaisir à voir se consumer l'autre en lui faisant du bien._ Et plus cela allait, plus la parité devenait violente…Au point que le jeune homme comprit qu'il ne restait que quelques jours avant que l'un ne finisse par tuer l'autre en absorbant sa force.

A force de se mordre les lèvres pour contenir ses pulsions, Simon finit par se blesser et un épais filet de sang s'écoula au coin de sa bouche, ruisselant le long de son menton. Quelques gouttes trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'aux lèvres de Raphaël dont le regard se mit à luire férocement. D'un geste brusque, il sauta au visage de Simon qui se laissa faire, tandis que la douleur des crocs de son aîné contre sa bouche lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Une douleur qui le fit frissonner de plaisir malgré lui… _Ah…_ , soupira-t-il en son for intérieur. _Mors-moi…Tes crocs ainsi plantés en moi me délectent avec ardeur !_ Son esprit s'embruma tandis que sa précédente soif de sang se transforma en une nouvelle attente. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du lit, Raphaël le surplombant, et s'abandonna à un don de sang qui le fit trembler de part en part. La peau de ses lèvres se déchira de haut en bas, dévoilant une partie de ses gencives tandis que son aîné léchait, suçait ces bouts de peau ensanglantés, jusqu'à introduire sa langue dans la cavité buccale de Simon, pour récolter ce sang qui s'écoulait à l'intérieur.

Simon commençait à sentir ses forces l'abandonner…Raphaël aspirait entièrement tout ce côté obscur en lui, tout ce qui faisait de lui un être surnaturel. Tout ce qui l'eut finalement ramené à la vie. _Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi ?_ se dit-il soudainement. _Après tout, je n'ai jamais désiré tout ça._ Ses pensées s'interrompirent lorsque d'autres, qu'il comprit ne pas être les siennes, les chevauchèrent en hurlant avec détresse : « Arrête-moi… ! Simon, repousse-moi, je ne veux pas ça ! » Ecarquillant les yeux comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar, Simon retrouve un semblant de lucidité qui lui fit regagner un brin de force. D'un geste vif, il attrape les épaules de Raphaël qu'il éloigna de lui.

Une fois encore, il venait d'entendre les pensées d'autrui. Il passa outre ce détail pour le moment et tenta tant bien que mal à calmer Raphaël qui se débattait comme un beau diable pour replanter ses crocs dans sa chair. _Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux…_ songea Simon en levant soudainement le bras derrière la tête de son aîné : _pardon pour ça !_ D'un coup sec mais bien placé, il cogna la nuque du chef des vampires de New-York qui s'évanouit puis s'écroula contre le torse de son cadet.

Le visage de Simon était en feu tant la douleur de la morsure de Raphaël fut sauvage, déchiquetant une partie de son menton. Il se sentait encore euphorique…il se trouvait répugnant à aimer ça. Cette parité les rendait si malsains ! Excédé par tout cela, Simon se réfugia dans la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre de Raphaël et se laissa tomber dans la cabine de douche, et laissa l'eau brûlante qu'il avait ouverte dans sa chute laver le sang sur sa peau et ses vêtements…Les sillons de l'eau au coin de ses yeux lui donnèrent une expression dévastée par des larmes qui ne pouvaient couler de ses yeux. Le menton toujours ouvert, il plaqua une main contre sa plaie comme si ce geste ferait office de pansement. Dans un nouvel éclair de lucidité, il se mit à chercher son portable sur lui, sortir de la cabine de douche où l'eau s'écoulait toujours et déverrouilla son écran. Merci à la nouvelle technologie qui rendait les portables plus étanches ! Il alla trouver aussitôt le numéro de Ragnor Fell. Dans une courte attente nerveuse, Simon eut le temps de se ronger l'ongle de son majeur gauche à vif. Le Sorcier cornu ne tarda pas à répondre : « Fiston ? Eh bien, si je m'attendais… »

Simon marmonna un chuchotement inaudible d'une voix tremblante tant l'émois ne descendait pas.

« … »

Face au silence de Ragnor, il se mit à baliser plus encore. La bouche entrouverte, le menton tremblotant et la gorge nouée. Seul un gazouillis étranglé s'échappa alors qu'il se sentait flancher. Ragnor parut sentir sa détresse et demanda :

« Simon, où es-tu ? »

Tout ce que son cadet put lui rétorquer, était un prénom…

-…Raphaël…

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, l'appel coupa, et Simon se retrouva à observer curieusement son portable parsemé de gouttes d'eau. Quelques instants plus tard, un fracas se fit entendre depuis le salon. Simon s'y rendit et tomba nez à nez avec la famille Haugen Fell qui le dévisagea avec horreur, à la vue de tout ce sang sur lui et la blessure à son visage.

-Simon ! s'écria Sunniva qui se rua la première vers le jeune homme. Mais ce dernier, toujours affolé, se recula en postant ses mains devant lui comme pour à la fois se protéger ainsi qu'éloigner Sunniva de lui.

Dans un geste protecteur, Eliott tira sa mère par l'intérieur du bras et la fit reculer vers lui. Ragnor leur fit un signe tranquille avec ses mains, avant de s'approcher de Simon.

-Allez fiston, calme-toi et dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé…

Voyant que Ragnor ne lui forçait aucun contact physique, Simon le laissa s'approcher sans le fuir, et décida de parler lorsqu'il vit le Sorcier se stopper à bonne distance de lui.

-C-c'est…notre hmm…(Simon porte une main à ses lèvres blessées, il lui était difficile de prononcer certaines lettres) notre 'arité…j'en 'eux us…soupira-t-il, le cœur serré par le chagrin et l'épuisement. Même s'il ne le pouvait pas, il était facile de s'imaginer qu'il pleurerait dans un tel moment.

Avec prudence, Ragnor posa une main réconfortante sur le bras de son cadet et lui assura qu'il allait prendre soin de lui. Il le fit s'asseoir sur l'un des divans, et examina son visage. Bien sûr, il réprima une grimace mais Ragnor était loin de trouver la plaie séduisante.

-Il t'a complètement déchirer les gencives…(Il tiqua) où est-il ?

-J-je l'ai…assommé…avoua Simon d'une mine penaude, mais Ragnor approuva son geste.

-Fils, (il s'adressait à Eliott) viens voir un peu.

Eliott laissa sa mère qui ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire pour le coup, si ce n'était que regarder avec soutien le jeune vampire, et demanda à son beau-père en quoi il pouvait lui être utile.

-Je ne vais pas avoir assez de magie, fit Ragnor, non sans serrer les dents : On a vu les sorts de régénérescence, tu vas devoir en appliquer un sur Simon.

Si Eliott avait pour habitude de s'exécuter, cette-fois, il douta un peu de lui. Mais Ragnor l'encouragea d'un sourire en coin et d'un regard appuyé et confiant. Eliott laissa donc parler sa magie. Par celle-ci, la blessure de Simon entra en une phase de régénération rapide qui le laissa de marbre tant le trouble des précédents événements l'accablait toujours. Plus tard, toujours dans ses habits tâchés de sang, le jeune vampire retrouva un semblant de calme et, entouré de Sunniva et Ragnor, il se laissa aller aux confidences.

-J'étais sur le point de le laisser me tuer…Raphaël n'aurait jamais pu se regarder dans un miroir après ça. J-je…N'allez pas répéter que je le trouve grand sensible, mais je sais que cette parité l'affecte autant que moi…

Sunniva secoua subitement la tête, confuse :

-Comment as-tu réussi à mettre fin à ça ?

Ne semblant pas comprendre, Simon l'interrogea du regard quand Eliott, qui était parti examiner le chef des Vampires de New-York, revint pour partager son bilan.

-Le coup était sec, mais sans danger mortel. Du moins, pas pour un vampire de sa trempe. Papa, je pense qu'un tranquillisant serait utile à Raphaël à son réveil.

Ragnor hocha la tête avec entendement. Une lueur de fierté éclaira son regard, ce que Eliott pouvait apprendre vite. Avoir une force démentielle n'était pas tout, et le jeune Sorcier s'attelait à la maîtriser à meilleur escient que ce que lui eut enseigné Valentin Morgenstern.

-Oui, reprit Sunniva : J'ai lu beaucoup de témoignage sur des vampires ayant perdu leur parité, et tous étaient plutôt d'accord sur le fait que le jour où l'un des deux ressent le « besoin » de se faire tuer, il n'y a rien qui ait pu les retenir.

Simon réagit presque aussitôt et sa réponse chevaucha la fin de la phrase de son aînée.

-Ah ! J-je…à croire qu'il y a tout de même du bon dans cette…parité ! Il eut dit ça comme si le dernier mot lui eut écorcher la langue.

-Développe, fit Ragnor.

-J'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouvelles facultés. Je peux lire dans les pensées apparemment…et entendre la détresse dans l'esprit de Raphaël m'a ramené à moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai pu mettre un terme à cet… (il chercha ses mots) échange ?

-Tu prends de la bouteille, et puis ta parité te donne tout de même une sacrée force, tout comme ta condition de vampire Diurne, j'en mettrai ma main à couper. Chaque vampire développe ses facultés. Si t'es nul en « incanto » au moins tu peux comprendre les gens en décelant le fond de leur esprit, fit Ragnor. Simon ne put s'empêcher de sourire sur la remarque au sujet de ses médiocres performances pour envoûter quelqu'un. Puis, d'un ton plus sérieux, il demanda :

-Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de supprimer ce lien ? J'sais pas…commença-t-il en agitant déductivement ses mains : j'crois que les _Pabarataï_ peuvent bien perdre leur lien, non ? Alec et Jace-

-Les _Parabataï,_ oui, rétorqua Ragnor en l'interrompant vivement : Mais pour les vampires, il n'y a encore rien qui ait cet effet. En tout cas, mes grimoires ne recèlent rien qui puisse supprimer une parité.

-Après, tu parles un peu au nom des Sorciers…intervint Eliott.

Tous les regards se rivèrent sur lui. Comme ils attendaient qu'il étoffe un peu plus sa pensée, il reprit :

-T'as été faire un tour du côté du marché obscur ? Là-bas, toutes les sortes de magies sont réunies. Tu pourrais sûrement rencontrer une personne qui te sera utile.

-Eliott ! s'écrire le cornu : Tu parles d'une idée !

-Hé…, l'interpella Sunniva d'une mine blasée : on se demande bien à cause de qui notre fils a ce genre d'idée môssieur-je-vais-tous-les-quatre-matins-au-marché-obscur !

Du vert pâle, Ragnor vira au vert gazon, gêné de s'être fait ainsi taquiner. Un peu en bafouillant, il ajouta :

-Mais moi je connais le terrain, je sais marchander en toute sécurité sans me faire arnaquer. Et puis, Simon devient de plus en plus connu dans le monde obscur. Imagine un peu la réaction de la foule si elle découvre le « Diurne » au marché obscur…

Simon réprima un frisson d'horreur. Il n'avait pas envie de se faire manger par les vautours. _Mais…_ En repensant à son aîné, et à ce lien qui les tuait, il ne parvint pas à chasser ce marché obscur de la tête. _Si jamais je peux y trouver une solution…_ Le jeune homme n'arrivait plus à rester là et à regarder que les jours défilent et les torturent. _Je veux que ça s'arrête._

* * *

Li-Tôten dut partir se reposer. Epuisé d'avoir autant forcé sur ses pouvoirs et ceux de Seiryuu, il avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras de Raphaël après que celui-ci eut apaisé sa douleur. Il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre, devant laquelle Alec se tenait en attendant que l'Archange ne sorte pour leur donner des nouvelles. De son côté, Magnus était resté au salon. La confusion était toujours visible sur son visage, entre les révélations de Raphaël et la présence d'Alec -avec qui il n'avait toujours pas parlé- il ne se sentait plus vraiment à l'aise.

Et puis, il songeait à tout ce que Michaël lui avait raconté leur de leur première rencontre…tout ce qu'Alec avait dû subir en portant Gabriel en lui. Même si ce sentiment n'était pas aussi fort que le Gardien de la Nature, il ressentait de la rancœur envers eux. Autant de mensonges… Déjà que son dernier échange avec le roux fut des plus houleuses sous le toit du Pavillon du Mángrén, accusant le Gardien du Soleil de se servir d'Alec, son avis ne fit que s'incruster plus profondément après de telles informations.

Il ferma les yeux, agacé, et l'image de son cadet s'imprima dans son esprit. _Ce qu'il a maigri._ Dans un élan de panique, il les rouvrit et porta une main à son cœur qui le faisait souffrir. Il ne cessait de se dire que son départ était la cause de ce dépérissement. Lui qui eut retrouvé tantôt une ferme confiance en lui pour parler avec l'Ange, à l'heure actuelle, il n'était plus sûr de rien… Par réflexe, il tritura son pendentif. Ce geste parut l'apaiser un peu. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'Alec décide de faire son entrée dans le salon. Il passa par ces mêmes portes coulissantes que lors de sa première arrivée. L'effet d'admiration se répéta, et Magnus en perdit ses mots. _Dieu qu'il est beau…_ Son cadet parut surpris de le trouver encore ici, seul.

-Maül n'est pas là ?

Magnus retrouva ses esprits en papillonnant un peu. Il ne comprit pas aussitôt de qui parlait Alec.

-Le serviteur qui m'accompagnait, ajouta-t-il.

Magnus courba sa bouche comme pour lâcher un « oh… » mais aucun son ne sortit. _Mais merde, parle !_ Se hurla-t-il en son for intérieur. Il secoua la tête, comme pour se ressaisir, mais la voix d'Alec, d'une froideur qu'il ne connut jamais jusqu'à ce jour, le pétrifia :

-Pourquoi t'es venu, Magnus ?

Hébété, et choqué par le ton qu'employa Alec, il leva la tête et croisa son regard d'un bleu dur et sombre. Essayant de garder bonne figure, le Sorcier se leva lentement dans un geste gracieux qu'Alec lui connaissait bien -et qu'il trouvait toujours naturel chez lui- et parla enfin.

-Je suis venu pour toi.

Sa voix était grave et vibrait de chagrin. Ce fut autour de l'Ange de mouver ses lèvres sans ne pouvoir répondre quoi que ce soit. Subitement, Magnus glissa timidement sa main sous son obi et la ressortit sous forme de poing serré. Il tendit le bras en direction d'Alec, déploya ses doigts et dévoila son artefact au creux de sa main.

-J'ai commis une erreur, déclara-t-il, soutenant amèrement le regard de son cadet.

Comme pris d'une fureur sans nom, Alec voit rouge, sent son visage bouillir et le bleu de ses yeux devient glacial, strié d'éclairs blancs. _Ses émotions sont toujours aussi honnêtes_ , se dit Magnus, le cœur serré. Dans un demi-tour qui fit flotter ses longues manches aux ailes de papillon de son kimono, Alec ressort du salon et s'éloigne au pas de charge. Cette fois-ci, Magnus n'a plus la distance entre le ciel et la terre pour l'empêcher de rattraper Alec. Il se précipite à sa poursuite, mais en sortant, il ne voit que le bas de la manche droite du kimono d'Alec qui s'efface dans le couloir. Il le suit encore, bouscule quelques serviteurs au passage, et finit par perdre son cadet des yeux. Seule son aura brute pour piste, il se retrouve sur le balcon et le cherche des yeux. Puis, attiré par l'aura angélique d'Alec, il fait volte-face et perçoit un escalier en colimaçon que le jeune ange gravit en toute hâte. Là encore, il le poursuit, tend la main pour agripper ne serait-ce qu'une des manches du kimono d'Alec, rien qu'une seule de ses ailes de papillon… _Encore des ailes…des ailes qui le font fuir loin de moi !_ Ses yeux de chat ne se détachent pas de sa silhouette dont il a l'impression n'être qu'un halo de lumière intangible à travers duquel il ne fait que passer. Même lorsqu'il trébuche sur une marche, il garde la tête levée et la panique reste lisible sur son visage. Arrivés à un étage que Magnus ne connait pas, ils se trouvent confrontés au clair de lune qui étale leurs ombres sur le mur extérieur des chambres qu'ils longent jusqu'à ce qu'Alec entre dans celle qu'il a longtemps occupé maintenant. Il s'y réfugie, certain que Magnus ne pourra pas entrer grâce à la barrière apposée par l'Archange, mais c'est en vain.

D'un geste leste, une des portes coulisse et s'ouvre sur un Magnus essoufflé et décoiffé par sa course. Alec n'y comprend rien. Comment a-t-il pu passer au travers de la barrière de Raphaël ? Dans la stupeur la plus totale, il reste figé au seuil qui sépare le petit séjour de la chambre à coucher. Magnus s'approche, referme négligemment le porte derrière lui d'une main et sert toujours l'artefact dans l'autre.

-J'ai fait une erreur, répèta-t-il, la voix brisée.

Alec, s'était bien imaginé la manière dont aurait pu tourner leurs retrouvailles si retrouvailles il y avait. Finalement, il n'était jamais vraiment parvenu à se faire une conversation mentale concluante. Et là…enfin, ils allaient vivre ce moment qu'ils eurent chacun redouté. _« Il te manque, pas vrai ? »_ En se remémorant la question de l'Archange, pleine de sous-entendus…Alec craqua.

-J-j'ai… tellement voulu être à la hauteur de l'amour que tu me portais…Tu as fini par me conforter dans l'idée que tout était réciproque. Que le _nous_ n'était pas qu'un apport d'efforts à sens unique. Je n'ai jamais été parfait dans mon genre…je me souviens encore de mes incertitudes face à tes avances et à mon homosexualité, mais il n'y avait bien qu'à travers tes yeux que je me sentais être un homme !

Magnus sentit ses nerfs fondre, et ses épaules se détachèrent de lui. Le regard ahuri, il ne sut pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés à ce que ce soit Alec qui s'épanche ainsi à lui, et non l'inverse comme il l'avait prévu.

-Par l'Ange…ce que je me sentais aimé. Même le plus intense des rêves n'aurait pu me faire vibrer comme tu l'as fait ! (Dépité, il secoua la tête) Puis, il y a eu toutes ces belles paroles…ce _nous_ que tu n'as eu de cesse d'idéaliser, me confortant dans l'idée que nous devions tout partager. Il y a eu ton passé que tu as su me dévoiler, ainsi que toutes ces épreuves pour lesquelles tu m'as soutenu, tu as vu ma métamorphose, tu as vécu des moments pénibles à cause de tout ça. Mais cela nous avait tant rapprochés, que même en ayant conscience de mes sentiments pour Raphaël, j'étais prêt à ne vivre que pour toi. (Il soutint durement le regard de Magnus) Rien que pour toi. Toi…qui avez si peur que je t'abandonne…Toi… qui nourrissait une certaine méfiance après ce qu'Etta t'avait fait.

Magnus se raidit à l'entente du prénom de son ancienne amante.

-Mais tu as agi comme elle…soupira Alec en libérant un sanglot.

Lui qui s'était jurer de ne plus pleurer pour lui, son masque vola en éclats.

-Elle est partie sans rien te dire (il s'approcha lentement vers lui) … Et tu es parti sans rien me dire. (Son visage se déforma à nouveau en colère et il cogna son poing contre le torse du Sorcier) Tu pensais vraiment…que j'allais t'attendre comme ça ? Comme un petit chien bien éduqué à qui on demande de ne pas bouger le temps d'une course !? Si seulement tu avais pris la peine de me parler Magnus, au lieu de réfléchir à ma place comme tu n'as eu de cesse de le faire depuis l'arrivée de Michaël !

Malgré le fait de s'être fait réprimander à ce sujet par bien des personnes, l'entendre de la bouche d'Alec le rendait si honteux. Et cela ne faisait que s'approfondir sous le constat de son propre silence. Jamais l'amour ne l'eut autant mortifié que cette nuit-là… Le coup d'Alec dans poitrine fit bondir son cœur. Il recula d'un pas sous la pression, mais tenta au moins de soutenir le regard plein de colère de son cadet. S'il n'avait eu que faire de fuir celui des autres, il n'y avait bien que les yeux d'Alec qui l'importaient…Même si c'était dur, qu'il mourrait d'envie de partir en courant. Cette-fois, il se devait de rester devant lui.

-Tu as toujours été une partie de moi, Magnus ! Et il en est de même pour Raphaël ! Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rester près de vous individuellement, c'est trop dur, et je n'ai plus la force de ne vivre uniquement pour toi après ce que tu as fait ! (Il haussa une épaule) Tu as bien su tourner la page avec tes anciennes relations…pourquoi n'y arriverai-je pas ?

-A-Alexander… ! l'appela Magnus dans une supplication : Attends… ne parle pas de tourner la page ainsi, laisse juste u-

Il se tut lorsque l'Ange s'éloigna en direction de la sortie. Une main posée sur l'une des portes coulissantes mal fermées, Alec se tourna à demi et s'adressa une dernière fois au Sorcier, la mine sombre et la voix sourde, gorgée d'émois :

-Quand j'ai accepté de prendre Jace pour _Parabataï,_ je savais que c'était lui confier une partie de mon âme et que je risquai de la perdre si jamais il venait à mourir…En acceptant de vivre avec toi, je ne me doutais pas un seul instant que tu me briserais le cœur.

Le corps de Magnus réagit plus vite que son esprit, et avant qu'il n'ait pu quitter la chambre, il agrippa le poignet d'Alec pour le retenir. Dans son autre main, toujours le poing serré, il gardait son artefact qui s'enfonçait dans sa chair sous la pression. Son torse se bombait et s'abaissait rapidement tant sa respiration était saccadée par sa tension. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il eut pensé qu'Alec se débattrait pour l'abandonner ici, mais non.

L'Ange était dos à lui, tous deux faisant face aux portes coulissantes entrouvertes. _Il attend…Il attend que je lui parle._ Mais que dire après avoir entendu tout ce qu'Alec avait sur le cœur ? Quel mot pouvait faire changer la direction du vent pour lui voir recevoir une nouvelle chance, grâce à laquelle il continuerait de faire partie intégrante de la vie de son cadet, et de l'Archange ? Il sentit l'artefact s'enfoncer une peu plus, puis il se détendit soudainement, préférant simplement laisser parler son propre cœur et lui poser une question…non, la question qui avait brulé ses lèvres durant trois longs et pénibles mois.

-T'ai-je manqué ?

Les épaules d'Alec eurent un soubresaut. Du coin de l'œil, il essaya de croiser le regard de Magnus qui relâchait doucement la pression autour de son poignet pour glisser sa main sur la sienne. Cet éloignement, cette absence, ce vide dans leurs cœurs, l'ancien Grand Sorcier de Brooklyn savait qu'il en était le seul fautif…quand bien même, il en avait aussi souffert, et il ne pouvait plus se taire. Du moins, il savait qu'il ne devait plus se taire… _Adieu les silences._

-Car à moi, tu m'as manqué...Alexander.

L'Ange tourna la tête pour cacher la couleur pêche sur le haut de ses joues. Magnus le sentit trembler entre ses doigts qu'il vint entrelacer sans force.

-Traite-moi de lâche comme les autres…de faibles comme les autres… (il secoua la tête, dépité) mais tu m'as tant manqué.

Ce fut après ces mots que son cadet lui fit de nouveau face et ancra profondément ses yeux bleus tendres, striés d'éclats blancs dans les siens.

-T'as agi comme un imbécile mais tu n'es pas lâche, Magnus. Je vois bien que tu as souffert…, déclara Alec en glissant sa main libre contre la joue du demi-démon qui vint s'y lover en son creux : ton regard en dit long, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne cesse d'archiver les horreurs autour de toi et le rendent dur. (Ses yeux se posèrent sur la Plume du Sacrifice suspendue aux multiples lacets noués autour du cou de Magnus) Et puis…

Mais Alec ne termina pas sa phrase. Sentant une présence, il tourna la tête sur le côté, comme s'il pouvait voir au travers des murs, et dit d'une voix forte et claire :

-C'est nouveau, tu écourtes aux portes maintenant ?

Magnus se concentra un moment pour remarquer à son tour la présence d'un autre individu. Alec sortit, et, le regard rivé sur le col montagneux éclairés par les mille et une lanternes, il s'adressa à Raphaël, qui, adossé au mur de la chambre, les bras croisés, semblait enfin sortir d'une longue attente.

-Tu as fait exprès de dissimuler ta présence jusqu'au dernier moment, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est que tu m'as presque fait peur en t'entendant parler de tourner la page, sourit-il un peu narquoisement. Quand j'ai jugé qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre, j'ai décidé de prendre part à la conversation.

Confus, Alec pivota face à son aîné qui arborait cette fois un sourire provoquant comme il avait le secret. Mais l'amour dans ses yeux jurait avec son côté joueur…Alec se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de détourner les yeux. Magnus sortit accompagné de sa surprise.

-J'ai parlé Li-Tôten… Maintenant il veut te voir, informa l'Archange en se redressant. Quant à moi, je dois te parler, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Magnus.

-Tss…

Pestant avec agacement, l'Ange les abandonna en faisant claquer ses geta et s'envoler les manches de son kimono. Les deux autres hommes étaient bien d'accord : Alec était à tomber dans cette tenue.

-Regarde le, sourit Raphaël : Il ne cesse de répéter ne pas pouvoir vivre sans nous deux, et nous sommes ceux qui rampons à ses pieds pour qu'il daigne ne serait-ce poser ses yeux sur nous.

-A se demander lequel des trois est le plus dépendant…, renchérit Magnus.

-Il sous-estime notre addiction. (Raphaël posa ses yeux sur la lune) Il m'a sauvé…Il m'a sorti du trou dans lequel on m'avait fait tomber.

Magnus l'accompagna dans sa contemplation.

-Oui…, souffla-t-il, un sourire heureux sur les lèvres : Oui, moi aussi.

Un silence vint les rejoindre. Rien qui ne les dérangea ou les mit mal à l'aise, mais Magnus vint l'interrompre.

-Tu n'es pas là pour me parler d'Alec, je me trompe ?

Raphaël secoua la tête.

-Une guerre se prépare Magnus…

Le Sorcier tourna vivement son visage face à celui du Gardien de la Nature qui l'observait déjà avec un air grave.

-Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage nécessaire de me battre contre mes enfants.

 **Alec**

Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte de chambre de Li-Tôten, Toru et Tôya m'attendaient, postés comme des gardes sur le balcon et me pressèrent d'entrer en stipulant qu'ils ne laisseraient personne nous déranger. Je me trouvai donc dans le petit séjour privé de Li-Tôten… Deux autres pièces l'encadraient, à la vue des deux autres portes fermées… L'estampe de Seiryuu peinte sur l'une d'elles m'indiqua qu'elle menait à la chambre à coucher de mon aîné. Mais avant d'y poser un pied, je me devais de chasser hors de mon esprit mon si frais échange avec Magnus. _Rien ne s'est passé comme je l'avais imaginé finalement…_ Et j'en fus bien plus confus. Heureusement que les journées et nuits interminables de méditation pour détacher mes émotions de mon esprit m'aidèrent à m'apaiser. Même si je ne m'apprêtai nullement à lire un rêve, je ne devais pas flancher face à mon Maître. _Pas quand il se trouve dans un état si alarmant…_ Doucement, j'ouvris un battant et je laissai la faible lumière des lampions s'infiltrer dans la pénombre de la chambre. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, je refermai la porte et laissai mes yeux s'habituer au noir, ce qui ne fut guère long et difficile avec ma condition angélique.

-Je t'avais bien dit…de faire vœux de chasteté.

-Li-Tôten, soufflai-je avec stupeur. Puis, souriant, je m'approchai de son lit depuis lequel il m'invitait à le rejoindre. Je pris place au bord, et croisa son regard de dragonnier à travers la pénombre. Il avait les traits tirés pas l'épuisement : Vous pensez que c'est le moment de parler de ça… ?

-Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ce que je m'apprête à te révéler, soupira-t-il en me tendant sa main. Je vins lui prendre précieusement entre les miennes. Je pouvais sentir l'aura de Seiryuu circuler dans son corps. J'espérai que la mienne de la fasse pas trop s'agiter pour ne pas blesser mon aîné.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Tu te souviens des paroles de Seiryuu ? L'un des hôtes s'est vu être rejeté par sa Divinité Cardinale, a cause des doutes qui le rongeait. Si Suzaku l'a abandonné, c'est sûrement parce que ces doutes devaient concerner l'Arbre ou encore la vie qui peuple cette Terre…Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons une Divinité en liberté, et ça ne va rien apporter de bon car cela veut dire que l'un des sceaux est affaibli.

-L'un des sceaux ?

-Si les Divinités sont là pour maintenir l'équilibre, les sceaux sont là pour enfermer l'Arbre du Monde. Il y a quatre sceaux pour quatre racines. L'une d'elles se trouve sous l'archipel Japonais. La Cour de l'Hiver étant la contrée la plus proche de ce pays, il était donc naturel pour moi d'établir domicile ici.

-Etablir domicile… ? Vous n'êtes pas né ici ?

Li-Tôten secoua lentement sa tête que je devinais lourde.

-A dire vrai, je ne sais plus d'où je viens. Il y a si longtemps que Seiryuu a fait de moi son réceptacle, ma mémoire n'est pas infaillible tu sais. De plus, j'ai été choisi très jeune, je ne me souviens même plus du visage de mes parents…ni même s'ils sont toujours en vie. Mais aussi longue puisse être la longévité d'un elfe, je crains être plus vieux qu'eux aujourd'hui.

 _Il les croit morts… ?_

-Quoi qu'il en soit, en tant qu'hôte je suis lié à la racine. Je ne peux donc pas m'éloigner trop longtemps d'elle, sinon, le sceau s'affaibli et la Divinité s'affole. C'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer avec Suzaku. Seiryuu l'a sentie, elle s'approche de mon territoire. Il ne faut surtout pas qu'elles se rencontrent, d'autant que, dans mon état actuel, je vais être incapable d'arrêter le conflit.

-Sont-elles vraiment obligées de se battre ? m'inquiétai-je, en me remémorant tout ce que m'eut conté Li-Tôten sur le rapport force qu'entretenaient les Divinités entre elles.

-Si Suzaku se dirige vers mon territoire, c'est sûrement parce qu'elle n'a pas trouvé de nouvel hôte et sa colère d'avoir perdu la confiance du dernier doit l'aliéner. Je te l'ai dit, si les Divinités Cardinales ne trouvent pas d'hôtes capables d'aimer cette Terre et ses habitants autant que le Gardien de la Vie, alors, elles remettront en jeu l'Arbre du Monde, prévint mon aîné dont je pouvais entendre la respiration devenir difficile.

Sa main se faisait nerveuse entre les miennes. Il reprit après avoir calmer sa voix :

-Si jamais cela devait arriver, ce n'est plus une simple batailla à laquelle nous devrons prendre part, mais à plusieurs…afin de gagner une guerre dont l'issue sera bien plus terrible que le fait de devoir se battre. Si le Ciel ou l'Enfer prenait l'Arbre…j'ignore si nous aurons encore le droit de vivre, nous autres, ici-bas. Humains…Nephilim… Créatures obscures…

Il soupira profondément, avant de se laisser retomber lourdement sur le dos. Aussitôt, je posai une main sur son front qui était brûlant. J'ignorai vraiment tout au sujet de la médecine du Peuple sous les Collines, mais je connaissais les vertus de mon aura brute. Me penchant au-dessus de lui, je pris son visage en coupe et le forçai à ouvrir la bouche. Comme je l'eus maintenant si souvent fait, je libérai mon aura en volute et elle alla trouver son chemin au sein de Li-Tôten. Je n'avais peut-être pas une aura guérisseuse comme Raphaël, mais je comptai sur ma puissance pour redonner de la force à mon aîné. Il soupira… mais d'aise cette fois-ci. Je vis ses pupilles de dragon se dilater et l'iris s'illuminer. _Seiryuu…_ Le Dragon Azure ne s'était pas révolté contre moi, et j'en fus rassuré.

-Comment vous sentez-vous ? demandai-je en reprenant ma place.

-Ma poitrine me fait moins souffrir, m'avoua-t-il en fermant les yeux, comme s'il entamait un compte à rebours silencieux pour l'aider à calmer sa respiration.

-Vous devriez vous reposer, je vais vous lais-

-Attends, je n'ai pas terminé de te parler…insista-t-il en reprenant ma main. Je soutins alors son regard inquiet posé sur moi, et attendis qu'il poursuive en serrant à mon tour sa main : La première bataille sera la plus douloureuse pour toi.

-Pourquoi seulement pour moi ?

-Elle le sera pour beaucoup de personnes…mais dans cette prochaine guerre, il y a bien une seule bataille qui te marquera.

-Vous dites ça comme si la guerre était déjà déclarée, souris-je en caressant le dos de sa main avec mon pouce.

Il haussa les sourcils avec une pointe de décontenance. Peut-être ne s'attendait-il pas à ce que je me montre si calme. _Des batailles…qui nous hantent…qui nous marquent…_ Le visage de Lydia se dessina dans mon esprit ainsi que mon premier sabre que je n'avais plus touché depuis des années. _Pourquoi maintenant ?_

-Pour que la guerre se déclare, il faut briser les sceaux. Pour le moment, je doute que ce soit ce que recherche les Divinités, n'est-ce pas ? Elles seules, avec Raphaël, peuvent ouvrir les sceaux.

-En fait, il y a bien un autre moyen…s'enquit aussitôt de rectifier Li-Tôten. Incrédule, j'eus comme un geste de recule mais ne détournai pas mes yeux des siens.

-Si personne n'obtient l'accord du Gardien de la Vie, il y existe toujours le moyen de le soumettre.

Je bloquai ma respiration, et mon cœur rata un battement.

-Le sang des Divinités peut lever les sceaux, mais de qui leur vient ce sang…Alexander ?

Un frisson d'effrois me parcourut des reins jusqu'à l'échine et mon ventre se noua douloureusement.

- _Refa'El…_ soufflai-je, sentant l'horreur m'envahir.

-La guerre a été déclarée, Alexander…La Reine de la Cour des Lumières a attenté à la vie de notre Parent.

 _Ses blessures…_

-Raphaël m'a informé que la Reine semblait s'intéresser de très près à ce Diurne qui attise déjà bien la curiosité du Monde Obscur. Si au début, il n'a pas jugé bon de s'en mêler, il a ensuite été informé que la Reine avait trouvé un moyen de lever les sceaux… Après avoir consulté Michaël, il en est venu à la conclusion que la Reine comptait utiliser la marque de Caïn pour détruire les Divinités et lever les sceaux des quatre racines. Avec ou sans l'accord du Gardien de la Vie.

Ce fut à mon tour d'avoir les mains qui tremblent. _La marque de Caïn ?_

-On parle bien du Caïn qui a tué son frère par jalousie ?

Li-Tôten hocha la tête pour me répondre.

-Cette marque recèle de grands pouvoirs, c'est aussi pourquoi personne sur cette Terre n'est normalement au courant du rite pour l'apposer à un Diurne. D'ailleurs, tout ce que je te dis là, me vient de Raphaël, avant ça je l'ignorai également. La question que se pose justement Raphaël est : comment a-t-elle pu découvrir l'existence de ce rite ? (Il ferma les yeux avec affliction) Il a tout de même des soupçons à l'encontre d'une personne…

Après ce que nous eut révélé notre aîné plus tôt, je devinai sans mal de qui il s'agissait.

-Gabriel…

-Mais non n'avons aucune preuve. Je crois que sa rancune envers lui va l'amener à commettre l'irréparable, il ne faut surtout pas que Raphaël déclenche un duel perdu d'avance. Il ne fera jamais le poids face à Gabriel, il le sait bien…mais…

-Je ne le laisserai pas agir sur un coup de tête. Comme vous venez de le dire, il n'a aucune preuve et c'est bien ce que je vais aller chercher. Et s'il s'avère que Gabriel est bien celui qui a montré le moyen à la Reine de lever les sceaux, alors…

Li-Tôten rouvrit les yeux, et les posa sur moi avant patience. Il m'écoutait. Ce rêve, que j'eus fait à propos de Gabriel, face à une Lune rouge sang me revint en mémoire, et je me sentis frissonner à nouveau.

-Je m'occuperai personnellement de lui.

Plus tard, Li-Tôten tomba de sommeil et je le laissai se reposer comme il se devait. Lorsque je quittai la chambre, je prévins Toru et Tôya qu'ils devaient continuer à monter la garde mais qu'un relais leur ferait du bien. Le frère et la sœur restèrent imperturbables, et assurèrent qu'ils monteraient la garde seuls, et jusqu'à ce que Li-Tôten aille mieux. Leur dévotion pour leur Seigneur…mais surtout leur inquiétude envers celui qui fut comme un père pour eux, me toucha sincèrement. Avec bienveillance, je vins embrasser leur front avant de m'en aller retrouver mes aînés.

 _Quelle nuit…_ soupirai-je intérieurement. Entre la vérité sur Gabriel, mes retrouvailles avec Magnus et les révélations sur les agissements de la Reine de la Cour des Lumières, je me sentis nerveux à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru atteindre un jour. _Et Simon…_ Soudain, comme si tout devenait plus clair dans mon esprit, je sentis l'affolement guider mes pas. Trottant dans les couloirs extérieurs, j'arrivai enfin dans les appartements de Raphaël où, sans grande surprise, je le vis lui et Magnus assis autour du Kotatsu sur lequel avait été servi du thé.

-Vous pensez que c'est vraiment le moment de boire du thé !? m'emportai-je en refermant les portes derrière moi.

-Alec, pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose, soupira Raphaël qui se levait pour m'accueillir. Il posa une main sur ma taille pour m'attirer vers lui, mais je croisai ses yeux vairons avec un air sévère.

-Tu savais pour Simon, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir amené ici ? grondai-je.

-Il était déjà parti retrouver sa parité lorsque Magnus et moi sommes rentrés à l'Institut, je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps pour vous parler à toi et Li-Tôten. Et puis, j'ai demandé à Clary qu'elle prévienne bien Simon de ne pas quitter son chef pour le moment.

-Ce n'est pas assez, il peut à tout moment voul-

Comme pour m'inciter à me taire, Raphaël me déroba un chaste baiser qui me fit grincer des dents. En temps normal, bien sûr que j'aurais apprécié son geste voire, j'en aurais certainement réclamé un autre mais là…Du coin de l'œil, alors que je laissai Raphaël me conduire jusqu'au Kotatsu, je vis Magnus le nez plongé dans sa tasse de thé, détourner le regard. Je me doutai bien que la scène ne dut pas lui plaire plus que cela. _Raphaël a beau dire, je ne peux pas les forcer à s'aimer…_ Je craignais qu'il n'existe jamais de « _nous »_ pour nous trois.

-On attend que Li-Tôten recouvre ses forces et rentre à l'Institut. (Il s'adressa à Magnus) Ça te va ?

Magnus haussa les sourcils un peu surpris avant de hocher la tête d'une mine approbatrice. Je vis Raphaël lui faire les gros yeux, sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi… Magnus s'éclaircit alors la voix et dit :

-Je veux rester…

L'Archange sembla se faire plus doux à l'entente de ces mots. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire dont je ne comprenais pas la signification…mais je ne pus m'empêcher de les trouver… _Beaux._ Mon cœur se remplit d'une allégresse qu'il réclamait depuis si longtemps et qu'il n'espérait plus de recevoir un jour. Je savais très bien, qu'ils s'étaient parlé avant de venir à la Cour de l'Hiver. Pour eux deux, cela ne fut que pour quelques instants, mais pour moi, je fus coincé dans une attente de trois pénibles journées… _Que se sont-ils dit ? Veulent-ils s'engager dans ce chemin devant lequel je ne fais que passer sans m'y être encore aventuré ?_ Je songeai encore à la question de Magnus. S'il m'avait manqué ? _Par l'Ange, s'il savait…_ J'osai un regard sur Raphaël qui buvait son thé dans ce silence qui devenait pesant. _Toi, tu le sais…_ A trop le regarder, j'en vins à repenser à notre première nuit ensemble, et mon visage prit feu. Avoir faim de lui dans un moment pareil, ce que je me sentais honteux ! _Mais à bien y réfléchir…_ mon regard dériva sur Magnus, qui se fit prendre en flagrant délit en train de m'observer avec ses yeux de chat. Mes joues et mes oreilles brûlaient, je fourrai mon visage entre mes mains en faisant s'entrechoquer violemment mes coudes sur la table. _Les voir tous les deux…avec moi…_

-Bon sang, il y a quoi dans ce thé ! fulminai-je en rejetant la faute sur la boisson.

A force de trop se retenir, Raphaël finit par éclater de rire, ce qui m'embarrassa de plus belle.

-J-Je retourne voir comment va Li-Tôten, dis-je en trouvant le plus bas des prétextes pour fuir cette situation vraiment gênante. Mais mon amant me retint par le bras, me fit me rasseoir et, toujours en riant, se leva pour quitter la table. Il se pencha jusqu'à mon visage, déposa un baiser sonore sur mes lèvres entre deux gloussements et dit :

-J'y vais, et je vais en profiter pour envoyer un message de feu à Clary pour savoir si tout se passe bien.

Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois, et ajouta, plus bas :

-Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais essaie de relâcher la pression Alec…

Alors qu'il se redressait pour partir, je le retins une toute dernière fois pour lui dérober à mon tour un baiser.

-O-ok…, marmonnai-je en le libérant.

Je le vis nous faire un clin d'œil à Magnus et à moi, puis, il sortit de la chambre non sans continuer à rire.

Je savais bien que cette attitude n'était pas un masque, qu'il trouvait sûrement ces retrouvailles bien plus amusantes qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. J'étais même persuadé… _Qu'il était soulagé que ça se soit passé ainsi. « J'ai eu peur quand tu as parlé de tourner la page »_ En me remémorant ses mots, je compris qu'il prenait vraiment très au sérieux cette situation. D'autant plus, que je m'étais montré sincère envers Magnus…Je n'aurai plus la force de les aimer individuellement, chacun d'un côté. _Mais je ne peux pas les forcer non plus…_ Pour moi, l'ultime solution était de les oublier.

Cependant, les voir ainsi se tenir côte à côte et à attendre de moi que je daigne leur porter de l'attention, j'ai bien cru mon cœur s'envolé tant la joie eut gonflé ma poitrine. _Et ce sourire qu'ils se sont échangés…_ Je les avais trouvés diablement séduisants…

La voix du Sorcier me fit sortir de ma rêverie.

-Ta sœur…, commença-t-il en faisant glisser son doigt sur le rebord de sa tasse : me voue une véritable rancœur. En est-il de même pour Max et Jace ?

Il était vrai qu'Isabelle s'était promis de lui arracher les yeux le jour où elle le reverrait. J'en conclus qu'ils s'étaient bien croisés, mais je pariai sur l'intervention de Raphaël puisque Magnus avait toujours ses yeux.

-Hm…elle n'a pas vraiment digéré que je comprenne ton départ ainsi. Elle pensait que je m'étais laissé faire.

-Que tu comprennes ? semblait à peine oser répéter Magnus : Pourtant…tu as traversé le monde pour me plaquer.

-Ne fais pas comme si tu ignorais la véritable raison de ma venue en Indonésie, ne pus-je m'empêcher de trancher un peu trop sèchement peut-être. En tout cas, la mine sombre, il tourna le visage à l'opposé de mon regard. Reprenant contenance, je soupirai, las, et repris : Magnus, je ne vais sûrement pas te répéter tout ce que ma sœur, Raphaël ou…qui sais-je encore a bien pu te dire. Mais je pense pouvoir me permettre de te rappeler que je ne suis pas immortel.

Je le fis réagir. Les sourcils courbés, soucieux, il m'interrogea avec ses yeux émeraude gorgés d'or sans dire un mot.

-J'ai compris pour… le voyage en Indonésie, ta peur en ce qui concernait ta métamorphose et tout le reste. Mais tu aurais dû m'en parler et surtout, ne pas penser à ma place. Ce n'est pas rien de me demander de t'attendre en ne me laissant qu'un… (j'agitai ma main d'un geste un peu dédaigneux) vulgaire bout de papier et un bijou ! Tu as su me soutenir pour ma possession, j'aurais cru pouvoir me tenir à tes côtés pour la maîtrise de ta _forma animalis._ Même…Et même si je n'avais pas pu t'accompagner, au moins j'aurais pu choisir en toute connaissance de cause, si je voulais t'attendre ou non. Là, ça t'aura pris trois mois, mais imagine si j'avais choisi de t'attendre les bras croisés et que ça aurait pris plus longtemps ? Combien de temps aurais-je perdu à t'attendre ? Combien de temps aurais-je dû tenir, seul ? Je ne suis pas comme Raphaël et toi, je n'ai pas l'éternité devant moi, tu sais…

Je marquai une pause et je me mis à fixer ma tasse à demi bue.

-Je n'aurais sûrement pas été très fidèle…dis-je finalement. Pas avec Raphaël dans les parages et surtout pas en sachant que nous partagions un même amour. Je sais que tu as déjà vécu la tromperie avec Camille, et même que tu as répondu par la tromperie. Aurais-tu souhaité que l'on s'engage dans une telle relation vouée à la souffrance et au mépris ?

-Bien sûr que non, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix sourde et lointaine.

-Je ne dis pas que c'est forcément ce qu'il se serait passé, mais c'est l'une des possibilités les plus proches de ce qui a bien failli arriver. Ma colère était si grande, ma douleur aussi, que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement que mettre un terme à cette relation qui aurait pu très vite nous empoisonner.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Je le trouvai moins pesant maintenant que j'avais enfin libéré tout ce qui eut alourdi mon cœur durant ces trois derniers mois, mais Magnus vint briser cet entracte.

-Alexander, m'appela-t-il d'une voix douce et suave avec laquelle il eut déjà tant de fois prononcé mon prénom. Intrigué, je posai mes yeux sur lui. Genoux pliés sous lui, il se tourna à demi pour me faire face et reprit : Alexander…Je sais que mon absence, ou plutôt, la manière dont je t'ai laissé est la pire des attitudes qu'un homme prétendu amoureux puisse avoir envers celui qu'il chérit. Et c'est du plus profond de mon cœur et avec tout l'amour que je t'ai porté durant ces trois derniers moi, et que je te porte encore cette nuit, là, face à toi…que je tiens à te demander pardon. J'ai bien conscience que rien ne pourra récupérer ce temps que nous avons perdu, mais… (Il se pinça les lèvres) Mais je te prie de bien vouloir me pardonner.

Mon cœur s'était encore une fois mis à tambouriner comme un fou contre ma cage thoracique. C'était à la fois si nouveau et familier. Passé trois mois à cultiver ma rancœur, je me retrouvai désarmé face à lui…à sa voix… _Ses yeux._

-Tu sais…c'est un euphémisme de t'avoir dit que tu m'avais manqué, reprit-il en s'approchant subitement de moi : Penser à toi était tout ce qui me permettait de ne pas flancher, de ne pas me laisser emporter par mon sang brut de démon.

Magnus prit ma main sans prévenir, retrouva la manche de mon kimono et caressa mon poignet.

-Est-ce de ma faute ? demanda-t-il dans une supplication qui me brisa le cœur : cette maigreur…j'en suis vraiment fautif ?

-M-Magnus, ce n-

-Que tu veuilles tourner la page ou non, je prendrai soin de toi désormais. Ta famille peut bien continuer à me haïr, je ne m'éloignerai plus de toi, Alexander.

Voir son regard s'illuminer d'une braise nouvelle me fit fondre. Je n'oublie pas la colère…mais il était si dur d'oublier qu'il m'avait horriblement et péniblement manqué. _« T'ai-je manqué ? »_ m'eut-il demandé. Mon menton trembla, mes yeux me brûlèrent et je sentis ma gorge se nouer par l'émotion qui était sur le point de jaillir hors de moi.

-Magnus, tu m'as m-

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas à nous en faire sursauter Magnus et moi. Tous deux tournés vers lui, Raphaël, qui, au vu de sa chevelure pêle-mêle et de son souffle court venait de courir à en perdre haleine, s'écria :

-Alec, Jace et Edween ont disparu !

Les larmes précédemment formées aux bords de mes yeux pour d'autres mots que ceux-là, roulèrent le long de mes joues.

A suivre…

 **NDA:** La tenue d'Alec et sa signification : Le bleu et le blanc, pour le double kimono, évidemment, petit rappel pour son aura angélique tout comme la brume brodée en argent ;) Le papillon signifie la métamorphose, le changement, qu'Alec a connu en passant de Nephilim à Ange, qu'il connait également dans ses relations amoureuses et qu'il risque de connaître à nouveau dans le courant de l'histoire ! Enfin, le bleuet, dans le langage des fleurs veut dire :"amour timide, je t'aime en secret". Alors, il était bien fait pour lui ce kimono, hein ? ;)

* * *

 **Enfin, ils se sont tous les trois retrouvés ! Bon, Lulu, je t'entends hurler derrière ton écran à cause de la fin que je viens de donner, mais tu devrais plutôt préparer ton petit cœur pour les prochains chapitres haha )**

 **Du coup, vous vous en doutez, mais Lucifer passe à l'action. Qu'attend-t-il de Gabriel ? Est-ce que celui-ci va finalement retourner sa veste pour reprendre ce qu'il n'a jamais achever, aider Lucifer dans sa quête de supprimer la race humaine, ou est-ce qu'une raison bien plus profonde que cela le fera agir tout autrement ?**

 **En tout cas, lui et Michaël, nous les reverrons dans le chapitre 32. Du coup, pour le chapitre bonus d'Isabelle et Asclépios, il sera soit : un 31.5, soit un 32.5. Je verrai si je le mets entre les chap 31/32 ou 32/33. Mais j'aimerai vraiment lui dédier un chapitre, aussi court sera-t-il rien qu'à elle. (Et potentiellement Simon qui pourra sûrement faire des courtes apparitions, à voir) Quoi qu'il en soit, un rude combat attend notre chasseuse préférée, tout comme nos autres héros qui vont bien devoir se rendre compte que la guerre est bel et bien déclarée par le Ciel, L'Enfer et la Reine de la Cour des Lumières !**

 **/!\ TRES IMPORTANT POUR LES FANS DU MAPHALEC/!\**

Je reviens sur le MaphaLec, futur couple polygame de la fanfic, qui, peu importe le temps que durera cette relation pour ensuite en revenir au Malec, va tout de même avoir son importance ! Et comme leurs fans deviennent .s, il y aura, une sorte de « recueil » où vous y trouverez des OS, drabbles, mini fic de 2/3 chapitres, qui concerneront uniquement le Malec, Maphaël, Ralec et enfin, MaphaLec.

Ce recueil sera publié, un peu avant la fin, de TVBL, car il y aura un chapitre qui sera une « ouverture » pour ce recueil. En sommes, celles et ceux qui n'auront pas lu TVBL ne comprendront pas le contenu de ce « recueil ». (Cela sera précisé dans la description du « recueil »)

Lorsque ce chapitre « ouverture » sera publié, bien sûr, je préviendrai en note de fin ou de début, que le « recueil » sortira quelques jours plus tard, ou alors, le même jour, si je termine d'écrire le premier OS du « recueil », en même temps que ce chapitre « ouverture ».

 **Si vous n'avez pas tout compris, reposez-moi des questions via vos commentaires pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas compte, si pour les autres, ce sera les messages privés ou bien, introduisez vos questions sur ce « recueil » dans mon commentaire, enfin, vous savez quoi faire mes grand.e.s fidèles d'amour !**

 **Je vous laisse sur cette note, j'espère terminer le prochain chapitre très bientôt, en tout cas, merci à vous pour votre soutien et votre fidélité, je ne le répéterai jamais assez je crois, mais cette fic me tiens à cœur et vous aussi**

 **Je vous fais de gros bisous, et je vous dis à bientôt !~**


End file.
